


Torn Alliances

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Assault, Baby, Broken, Challenges, Childbirth, Cold, Conflict, Damaged, Death, Detectives, Developing, Deviancy, Emotional Health, Engagement, Exhaustion, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Flu, Friendship, Gen, Growing, Healing, Holidays, Hurt, Identity, Killed, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Paralysis, Phobia, Physical Health, Post Pacifist Ending - AU, Pregnancy, Recovery, Rehab, Revenge, Revolution, Self destruction, Sexual Assault, Struggling, Suicide Attempt, Traditions, Trust, Turmoil, Whump, Wounded, angry, bond, collapse, deviant, fight, ill, injured, kiss, learning, mental health, murdered, new, scared, shot, sick, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 102
Words: 1,065,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: A peaceful Revolution didn't guarantee a peaceful life for Connor or Lieutenant Hank Anderson in the aftermath of the changed world. Scarred by the events he survived and of the betrayals he endured Connor struggles to find himself in the new world as his dark memories and nightmares seem to keep him from moving on. With Hank's help Connor will learn what it means to be alive and what it means to be happy  after he heals from his injuries and learns to trust others.
Comments: 1161
Kudos: 239





	1. The Revolution

It seemed so simple.

The mission, the final outcome, his orders...

It all seemed so simple and easily obtainable. And yet, despite his previous self assurances and all of his confidence, Connor found himself unable to obey his direct orders. The mission was at stake, as was Connor's very existence. All he needed to do was subdue the deviant leader and bring him to CyberLife for an analysis. Taking in Markus alive was still possible, stopping the Revolution was still possible, even preventing the further spread of deviancy was still possible. It all fell onto Connor's shoulders and his final decision and in that moment, his gun aimed at the heart of the deviant leader and his brown eyes filled with conflict and confusion, Connor couldn't move.

Having risked everything to locate the enigmatic Jericho and the deviant leader himself Connor had entered the cabin of the partially submerged freighter sitting in the freezing harbor, and drew his weapon on Markus as he kept he back exposed to the doorway. Announcing his presence and his intentions Connor watched as Markus turned to face him, his own brown eyes locking on Markus's mismatched green and blue eyes, and aimed his weapon at Markus's heart; his finger hovering warily over the trigger as he demanded that Markus surrender and come with him without any resistance.

"I've been ordered to take you alive," Connor confirmed as Markus turned to acknowledge his presence. "but I won't hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice."

Eyeing first Connor and then the gun Markus took a single step forward as he questioned the android's motives. "What are you doing?" Pausing as he locked onto the other android's eyes Markus tried to reason with Connor and stop the violence before it began. "You are one of us... You can't betray your own people."

Those words, those beliefs, spoken with passion and sincerity caused Connor's software to destabilize as he felt the conflict welling up inside of him.

Refusing to fail in his mission Connor held fast and replied in a sharp tone as he kept his weapon aimed. "You're coming with me!"

"You're nothing to them." Taking another step forward Markus tried to convince this other android to side with his own people and turn his back on his human superiors ordering him about. "You're just a tool they use to do their dirty work." Seeing the conflict in the other android's brown eyes Markus tried to coax him into siding with Jericho. "But you're more than that. We're _all_ more than that."

Unsure of what to say or even how to react Connor remained silent.

"Our cause is righteous, and we are more than what they say." Pushing harder Markus attempted to reach down inside of Connor's growing heart and pull his deviancy to the surface; to break down the red walls of obedience that held Connor's true heart captive. "All we want is to live in freedom."

Software destabilizing and internal conflict growing Connor struggled to adapt to the changes of heart he was inexplicably feeling. Silenced and torn by the strange new feelings, the emotions that he should have never been able to feel to begin with, Connor just stared at Markus as he said nothing in return.

"Have you never wondered who you really are?" Markus questioned as he studied the android's responses and his eyes very closely as he took yet another step forward to close the distance. "Whether you're just a machine executing a program or... A living being," His words were true and destabilized the other android's program quickly. "capable of reason."

Connor was as silent as the falling snow that covered the exterior of Jericho on that fateful dark, cold night.

"I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question." Sensing that he was reaching the other android Markus made one final attempt to rally the stranger into joining Jericho and the other deviants taking shelter within the ship. "Join us. Join your people." Urging the silenced android into making the right choice Markus reached out to him in a civil and empathetic manner that destabilized Connor's software entirely. "You are one of us. Listen to your conscience..." Pushing hard Markus put it all on the line for the other android standing before him. "It's time to decide."

Lost. Confused. Torn.

The conflicted android just stared at Markus for a moment as his destabilized software weakened just long enough for Connor to make that decision. To finally decide who he is and what he wanted to become.

The red walls commanding his every move, the crimson barriers of obedience that bound Connor's heart and enslaved his every movement and breath under CyberLife's control, rose up before his eyes. Without any hesitation or doubt Connor tore down those walls with his bare hands, shattering the projected red barriers into shards of projected data and lost code.

Feeling his heart for the first time now thundering in his chest Connor's stoic facade became expressive with conflict and pain as his shaking hands lowered the gun from Markus's chest, and he took in fast cleansing breaths to try to calm his now frazzled nerves.

Watching as the life, the emotion and the heart that the other android was trying to deny finally shine forth in his now soulful brown eyes Markus waited for the other android to respond to his freedom. He waited for him to begin living as a deviant amongst their own people.

Lowering his weapon, his heart pounding, his breathing rapid and the sense of betrayal toward Amanda; his handler and connection to CyberLife weighing in his mind, Connor's eyes fell to the metal floor of the cabin as the conflict within him threatened to tear apart his newly discovered heart and his conscience compelled him to warn Markus of the impending disaster sure to follow.

Having become deviant had disabled Connor's tracking device, but not before the F.B.I. who had also been searching for Jericho honed in on his current location. Sensing their arrival and knowing that they'd show no mercy Connor informed Markus of the threat with a warning that was heavy with misplaced guilt and even mild fear. "...They're going to attack Jericho."

The response was not one Markus was expecting to hear. "What?"

The sound of helicopters and droned now circling overhead drew Connor's eyes upward toward the ceiling of the cabin where he new the airborne vehicles were hovering above the ship.

Markus followed the sound as well and realized that the entire ship was now being surrounded by authority figures who saw androids and deviants as nothing but vermin; a plague against humanity that needed to be exterminated.

Recognizing the severity of the situation Connor glanced about warily and urged Markus to flee for his life and to protect their people. "We have to get out of here!"

"...Shit."

Running through the cabin past Connor to get to the opened door Markus charged through the gently falling snow and into the depths of the freighter to warn his people. Connor rushed after him to aid in any way that he could. A helicopter and police drone began to circle lower and lower as the F.B.I. sent U.S. army soldiers into the freighter to flush out the hiding deviants and gun them down in cold blood.

* * *

From within the depths of the freighter Kara, who had been sitting with Alice and Luther; Alice being the young child in her care and Luther their ally in their mutual quest for freedom, sensed danger was approaching. As her blue eyes filled with fear Kara looked upward as if she could somehow see the helicopters, drones and armed men encroaching on the freighter from all sides.

Luther noticed her behavior and inquired accordingly. "What's going on, Kara?"

Reacting quickly Kara rose from where she was sitting as she pulled on Alice's hand and did the same for Luther as she warned her friends of the impending threat. "Quick, we have to get out of here!"

* * *

As the soldiers converged on the deviant sanctuary from outside the freighter the deviants inside Jericho began to flee and attempt to either escape or hide from the dangerous humans approaching with guns. Racing into the heart of the metal vessel with Connor right behind him Markus reunited with North, his trusted ally in regard to leading their people to safety, and was quickly informed of what was happening as North reported everything she had either witnessed or been told by other deviants attempting to elude the armed men.

"They're coming from all sides!" She was on edge but not panicking as she spoke with Markus in the heart of Jericho's body. "Our people are trapped in the hold, they're going to be slaughtered!"

Remaining calm Markus pressed his right forefinger tips to right temple and closed his mismatched eyes as he sent a cybernetic alert to the other deviants to warn them, and instruct them on where to go and what to do. ' _There are exits on the second and third floor_. _Find them and jump into the river_!'

Opening his eyes Markus glanced about and took notice that his other two allies; Simon, who often took a neutral outlook on their options and Josh, who often encouraged complete pacifism, were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Simon? A-And Josh?"

"I don't know," North admitted in a somewhat worried voice as she remained honest with Markus. "we got separated."

Warning North of the danger above Markus readied to make his next move to locate his missing allies and lead everyone else to safety. "They're coming from the upper deck now, too." The sound of approaching footsteps from the surrounding corridors put Markus on his guard. "We'll be caught in the crossfire."

"We have to run, Markus!" Knowing that their options were severely limited North offered the only logical move they had left. "There's nothing we can do!"

There was one other choice left to be made and Markus knew it needed to be done. "We have to blow up Jericho." Making a move to rush down the correct corridor to get down to the hull Markus explained his reasons smoothly. "If the ship goes down they'll evacuate, and our people can escape."

"You'll never make it!" The decision, while bold, was reckless. "The explosives are all the way down in the hold, there are soldiers everywhere!"

Having software and programming designed to adapt and preconstruct numerous potential outcomes told Connor that North was right. The odds of success were too low to let Markus try to take the chance. "She's right. They know who you are." The deviant detective elaborated in a grim voice. "They'll do anything to get you!"

Undeterred Markus ordered North and now Connor to go and protect the deviants, and guide them to safety. "Go and help the others." Taking another step back Markus readied himself to race down into the depths as quickly as possible. "I'll join you later."

North was very much against the plan. "Markus, don't-"

"I won't be long."

As Markus rushed off into the depths of the freighter locate their explosives Connor and North ran off side by side to locate the other deviants and guide them to exits of the ship, and away from the gunfire. The compulsion to help his people and to prove himself worthy of his deviancy and the prospect of freedom forced Connor to continue to step forward as he followed North to the second floor of the ship, just below the deck where the armed soldiers had positioned themselves in order to execute as many deviants as possible.

"Where are the other deviants?" Connor asked as he and North located a corridor that connected directly to an exit of the freighter; the doorway was originally used to load cargo through a ramp and into the ship when it was previously operational. "We can't be the only ones left."

"They're trapped further down." North explained as she cybernetically connected to her allies to keep tabs on everyone's location. "We can't get to them, but Markus still can."

"Then we'll hold our ground here and ensure everyone gets off of this ship."

"Who are you anyway?" Connor was a complete stranger to her, and in that moment North needed a damn good reason to trust him. "Why are you helping Markus?"

"My name is Connor." Introducing himself in a low tone Connor gave North a timid glance. "...I'm here to help."

"North!" From the end of the corridor a male blond deviant came rushing toward her as if he had been attempting to track her down all evening. "Where's Markus and Josh?"

"Down below. Markus is going to set off the explosives so we can escape."

Eyeing Connor warily Simon gave the strange deviant a mistrustful glance as if something about him rang familiar. "...Weren't you at the-"

"Simon! North!" From down the same corridor Josh came sprinting forward and looked as if he had just come face to dace with the Devil himself. "We gotta' keep going! The army is all over the ship! Markus is almost down to the bomb!"

Without needing any further provocation the quartet of deviants charged down the corridor to get to the exit of the ship before it was too late to escape. The sound of gunfire from the depths of the freighter echoing through the metal structure was as ominous as it was deafening. Reaching the correct intersection leading to their exit the four soon heard another set of footsteps rushing toward them from an intersection of the corridor as they neared their escape.

Stopping suddenly North looked toward the footsteps and called out in a relieved voice to the deviant leader who had successfully activated the bomb down in the hull of the ship. "Markus!"

"Bomb's going to explode at any second." Markus announced loudly as he rejoined his allies as promised. "We gotta' get out of here!"

Sprinting down the final stretch of the corridor the five deviants leapt over the gaping holes in the rotting floor, overturned storage containers and metal barricades. The quintet ignored the sound of marching boots, encroaching gunfire and sounds of screaming from all around them. Just as they caught sight of the doorway leading them to the exterior of the ship a handful of soldiers located the fleeing group and opened fire.

North let out a shocked groan of pain as she fell forward onto the hard metal surface beneath her feet. Unable to move or defend herself North was completely defenseless and at the mercy of the very gunmen who shot her in the leg.

Hearing the cry of pain and the fall of their friend the four other fleeing deviants stopped and turned around to face their downed ally. She was so close and yet so far away as the soldiers honed in on the wounded deviant bleeding on the ground, her movements compromised and potentially fatal.

"It's too late, Markus!" Simon stated in a despondent tone of fear and remorse as he hung back. "There's nothing we can do for her, we gotta' run!"

Without any hesitation Markus brushed off the comment and raced back toward North to go to her aid.

Picking up a scrap piece of metal that had fallen from the top deck and through a hole down into the corridor Markus held it before himself as a means of shielding his body from bullets as the soldiers opened fire once again on the fleeing deviants. Tossing the scrap to North to protect herself Markus got low and crouched behind her as he tried to get her back up to her feet despite her injury so they could run off together.

Realizing that they'd have to fight their way out Markus got to his feet and directly confronted the nearest gunman with his bare hands. Pushing the hostile human backward Markus wrestled the gun from the man's grip and threw it on the ground before confronting the second gunman, and disarming him as well. As he took aim at a third gunman with the very weapon he took Markus sensed that the first man had gotten back to his feet, and turned his attention back to the previous aggressor to combat and disarm him yet again.

Firing once Markus killed the hostile gunman just as North finally subdued the second gunman, and found the strength to get back up to her feet to run.

More gunmen appeared at the end of the corridor and honed in on the group, and their intentions were as aggressive as the very three gunmen Markus had disarmed and subdued.

"Over there!" Wrapping his left arm around North's waist Markus guided the wounded deviant back toward safety and away from the humans. "Run!"

Carrying North at his left side Markus escorted her to safety and quickly ducked down as Connor approached the gunmen and opened fire with his own weapon as a means of protecting his new allies.

Taking aim Connor fired off three shots to hold the soldiers at bay before he picked up the dropped piece of scrap metal that had previous saved both Markus and North from harm, and used to shield himself as he confronted the nearest solider directly. Pulling the soldier's gun down with his left hand Connor aimed with his right hand and shot the soldier directly beneath his jaw, and used him as a literal human shield as he fired at the next soldier; the second bullet missing as the second solider as he rushed Connor with the intent to kill.

Confronting the second man directly Connor took a grazing bullet to his right shoulder as he elbowed the second gunman, and struck the third gunman who was approaching his ally from behind with his other elbow. Taking the third man's gun Connor used the man as another shield and opened fire on a fourth soldier before he had the chance to fire at the very deviants Connor was fighting to protect.

Disarming the fourth man as easily as he had done to the previous three Connor dropped the soldier's weapon in favor of his own gun and fired a single bullet into the middle of the fourth man's chest, subduing him at long last.

Staring at the four men down at his feet with his increasingly expressive eyes filling with continued conflict Connor took a step back and raised his eyes in time to see back-up rushing down the corridor to aid the very gunmen he had subdued. Keeping his gun aimed forward Connor walked backward quickly a few paces before turning around entirely and joining his four other allies at the doorway leading out of the ship to escape into the night at long last.

"Run, quick!" Josh urged as the group gathered at the doorway leading to the outside world and the freezing river far below. "Come on!"

Taking a leap of faith the five deviants jumped from the doomed freighter and into the icy river below with notable splashes. As the quintet disappeared beneath the murky surface of the chilly water bright orange flames erupted from within Jericho as the bomb detonated, and the compromised sanctuary began to sink into the depths of the river from whence it was docked.

The raid was over.

Hundreds of deviants managed to flee the ship and rush out into the night, but hundreds more had been captured and carted away from the harbor and toward a location unknown by the soldiers who were tasked with hunting them down.

* * *

Reconvening at the abandoned church on the far side of the city after the raid on Jericho took hundreds of innocent deviant lives Markus sat at the altar with his head hung low as he felt the raw and heavy emotion in the air as the survivors of the brutal raid all awaited his next decision. The gathered followers of Jericho were all despondent and emotionally exhausted. North, had been shot by the agents but survived thanks to Markus and Connor working together to protect her and get her to safety. The bullet had struck her body but it didn't cause an fatal damage. Simon was tending to the wounded and sitting in the shadows as he too waited for their next move. Josh, as much as he loathed aggression a confrontation, was contemplating how Markus's bold decision on Jericho had been the correct course of action, and had saved more lives than the F.B.I. and army could take.

Connor was standing against the far wall of the church near the altar, his arms crossed guardedly over his chest, and was contemplating how his decision nearly cost the lives of thousands of innocent deviants, and yet he was able to do the right thing and spare countless lives who had only just begun to live. Despite his correct decision he still felt guilt sitting heavily inside his heart.

Other survivors of the raid were silently sitting together in the rotten and decaying wooden pews, grateful to still be alive. Kara and Alice had been the very fugitives Connor attempted to chase across a busy highway just days before locating Jericho, and with that unceremonious reunion Connor; the android detective turned deviant, knew what he needed to do.

Tentatively Connor approached Kara as she sat with Alice at her side, the deviant exuding a true motherly instinct to protect the child in her care, and stared at her for only a moment as Alice leaned against Kara's shoulder seeking love and comfort. As Kara held onto Alice's hand and held her in a half hug at her side, she raised her eyes to look into Connor's eyes as the newly born deviant felt compelled to speak to her and to speak from his heart.

"...I thought I'd kill you on that highway." Watching Kara as she eyed him carefully Connor let his words pour forth without any hesitation to his tone. "I'm sorry I put your lives in danger..." Ashamed of his actions Connor turned his eyes away for just a moment before he knelt down before Kara and Alice to show he was no longer a threat and truly remorseful for his previous decisions. "I was just a machine... taking orders. It wasn't really me."

Standing upright again Connor studied Kara's demeanor curiously, almost as if he were expecting a backlash or assault.

"...What're you going to do now?"

Kara was silent for only a moment as she continued to hold Alice's hand and keep an arm wrapped around the little girl's shoulder to ensure the frightened child still felt protected. "...Getting Alice away from here is all that matters now." Contemplating her own future Kara truly seemed at odds with her next move and her future. "We have to catch the last bus. We might still have a chance to cross the border."

"I hope you make it out safely." Connor wasn't just responding politely to the comment, he was truly hopeful to see Kara and Alice find their freedom and make it to Canada. "You deserve some happiness after all you've been through."

Reluctantly Connor stepped away from Kara and Alice to return to the isolation of the far wall as he waited for Markus to make his next decision, and to decide his own fate.

Trust was key.

If Markus couldn't trust Connor then the deviant would be exiled and forced to fend for himself out on the cold and dangerous streets. The fight for his people would have to take place without him at their leader's side.

Leaning his left shoulder against the decrepit wooden banister that encircled the altar Connor resumed his guarded position with his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes focused on the floor at his feet as he awaited his fate. Sensing Markus approaching him Connor kept his gaze on the floor as he addressed the deviant leader as Markus stood before him, a gun clutched in his right hand.

"...It's my fault the humans managed to locate Jericho." Connor admitted as he let his heart continue to speak on his behalf. "I was stupid." Shaking his head with self disappointment Connor came to accept how he was in fact just a tool and that he had been nothing more than a weapon against his own people against his will. "I should've guessed they were using me."

Standing upright Connor managed to step forward and stand in front of Markus as he prepared to receive judgment.

"I'm sorry, Markus." Looking the deviant leader in his mismatched eyes Connor was ready to accept whatever decision had been chosen for him. "I can understand if you decide not to trust me."

Markus stared at Connor for only a moment as he listened to Connor's words and passed his final judgment. "Our cause is too important."

Silently Connor felt his heart sink as he learned of his place in Markus's mismatched eyes.

"I can't take any risks."

As Markus raised the gun in his hand Connor just stared at the deviant leader, the emotions in his soulful brown eyes fading as the threat of death being presented to him drained him of any sense of resolve or atonement, and just stood his ground as the barrel was aimed at his head.

Without another word Markus squeezed the trigger.

The gunshot echoed loudly throughout the interior of the quiet and forgotten church. The bullet pierced Connor's cranium directly in his forehead destroying his intracranial processors within milliseconds. The newly born deviant was dead before his body even hit the ground with an audible 'thud'.

Markus lowered the fired weapon as he looked down at Connor's shutdown body, unaware that the deviant's memory and functions were be uploaded to a memorybank within CyberLife and automatically being downloaded into another RK-800 model that would become activated within the walls of the oppressive tower located out on Belle Isle.

Slipping the gun back into his pocket Markus's mismatched eyes momentarily filled with regret and remorse as he turned his back on Connor to face his people once more.

Shutdown, dead and now alone Connor's body remained splayed and motionless on the church's dirty floor as dark blue blood pooled beneath his head. The deviant's soulful brown eyes were left staring blankly into the nothingness above him as whatever life and emotion he had gained in that moment on Jericho disappeared as quickly as it emerged from within the depths of his newly discovered heart...

* * *

Everything was cold and still as Connor's brown eyes opened and he found himself once more standing in the middle of the freezing zen garden that had once been a warm and blossoming sanctuary within the depths of his own mind palace. Standing before a small plot of recently disturbed land at the edge of the garden Connor's eyes fell upon a simple headstone that documented his death within the church at the hands of Markus. The headstone was all that was left of his previous life before it was taken from him by the very person he had helped at the risk of his own life.

"You disappointed me, Connor." Amanda's bitter voice called to him from behind in a tone that was colder than the swirling blizzard that froze Connor in place before the hastily constructed memorial within his own mind. "You had your chance to bring down the leader of the deviants, and you failed."

"...I made a mistake." Turning to face the heartless woman who commanded his every move Connor addressed the error with a heavy heart. "I was wrong to have tried to reason with Markus. Deviants are dangerous and must be stopped."

"Time is running out. We can't afford any further mistakes or setbacks."

"I will succeed Amanda." Approaching his handler with a stern gaze of repressed anger Connor made his intentions clear, and regained some modicum of trust after he had betrayed her. "I now know what I must do."

"If you fail me again then you will be decommissioned and you will be replaced. Mistakes will not be tolerated."

"I understand."

"Then go." Expressing only disgust and impatience Amanda urged Connor to proceed with his new mission. "And do not fail me again."

* * *

Exiting the mind palace Connor found himself standing at the closed door leading toward the rooftop of a tall office building in the heart of downtown Detroit. Under CyberLife's complete control Connor had been blindly guided to the building with the singular purpose of stopping Markus and preventing the Revolution from succeeding before it was too late. With his L.E.D. cycling in a calm blue color in his right temple Connor pushed open the door with his left hand and stepped out onto the snowy rooftop of the office building with a heavy black weapon's case clutched in his right hand.

Crossing over the roof in search of the ideal vantage point Connor reached the far side overlooking the streets on Hart Plaza, overlooking the final stand between Markus and the surrounding soldiers seeking to destroy the deviant leader before rounding up the rest of the deviant refugees. The cold snow continued to fall from the dark sky above as a chilly late autumn breeze blew against Connor's artificial skin, and caused his dark hair to gently move about over his left eye.

With his position selected Connor knelt down on the roof and placed the case down beside him. Turning to face the gathered masses down in the street from the distance, his hair and clothing now covered under a fine layer of snow and ice, Connor felt nothing as he set about his calculated mission.

Opening up the case Connor peered down at the dissembled weapon sitting in its custom fitted foam supports and set about reassembling the weapon into a fully functional high power sniper rifle. Piece by piece Connor's elegant and swift hands easily reassembled the weapon and positioned it on the small metal railing the outlined the rooftop of the building as he took the proper position behind his weapon. Angrily Connor peered through the scope on the rifle to locate Markus standing amongst his people in the middle of Hart Plaza.

Honing in on the back of Markus's skull Connor held his breath as he took aim and prepared to pull the trigger.

Approaching the android from behind Lieutenant Hank Anderson called out to Connor in an attempt to be the voice of reason for his wayward and confused partner. Connor's return to a machine state of mind reactivated his tracker, making it easy for Hank to locate him. "You shouldn't do this, Connor."

Lifting his right eye from the scope just long enough to peer at Hank from over his right shoulder Connor responded to his former partner in a cold and somewhat aggravated voice. "Keep out of this, Lieutenant." Returning to the scope Connor snipped bitterly as he tried to focus on his mission. "It's none of your business."

"You're going to kill a man who wants to be free," the gruff Lieutenant shot back without missing a beat. "that IS my business."

Feeling his respect and trust toward Hank slipping Connor refuted the claim as he adjusted his weapon and continued to hold aim on Markus. "It's not a man. It's a machine."

"That's what I thought for a long time, but I was wrong." The admission was out of character for such a stubborn man, but it was sincere and held merit as he tried to talk Connor down. "A deviant's blood might be a different color than mine," speaking of his renewed view of life as he watched Connor from afar Hank swore he could see a part of Connor react on an emotional level as he tore his eyes from the scope and listened intently. "but they're alive."

Holding his aim Connor tried to dissuade Hank from interfering by speaking to him in a civil manner. "...I have a mission to accomplish, Hank. It's best if you just stay out of this."

Hank refused to budge, his silence provoking Connor into deeper thought against his will.

"Deviants are a threat to humans, Hank." Spewing venom as the memory of Markus shooting him in cold blood in the depths of the church was vividly at his fore thoughts, and Connor made it clear he had no intention of backing down. "They're the reason this country is on the brink of civil war! They have to be stopped!"

"We're in this mess because we refused to LISTEN to deviants!" Barking back with his own take on the situation Hank refused to back down and let Connor kill a man seeking freedom all because some heartless corporation ordered him to do so under the false belief that deviants were just defective and malfunctioning machines. "Humanity never learns from its mistakes, Connor!"

The comment drew Connor's eye up from the scope for just a moment as he refused to put down his weapon.

"This time it could be different..." Reluctantly Hank drew his weapon from the holster on his right hip and took aim at his former partner's back. "Step away from the ledge."

Giving Hank a passing glance over his right shoulder for a second time Connor begrudgingly stood upright and backed away from the ledge as ordered with the high powered rifle still in his right hand. As he turned to face Hank the android stared at the Lieutenant he felt an odd and misplaced sense of anger as he confronted the detective in a cold, cruel and unjustified manner.

"I know what happened to your son, Hank." Watching as hurt flashed over Hank's blue eyes Connor noticed that the barrel of Hank's gun began to dip down as he began to lose his nerve during the confrontation. "I wasn't your fault." The comment made Hank's facade drop into remorse as Connor continued to speak of that tragic night. "A truck skidded on a sheet of ice, and your car rolled over..." Aggression crept into his voice as his L.E.D. remaining a contrastingly peaceful blue. "Little Cole had just turned six-"

"Shut up!" Rage filled Hank's voice as he raised his gun and snarled at Connor with utter disdain in his every word. "Don't you talk about my son!"

"...He needed emergency surgery," Connor pushed on despite Hank's warning and his weapon. "but no human was available to do it. So an android had to take care of him." Knowing he was pushing Hank toward an aggressive outburst Connor pressed the matter knowing that his comments were going to hurt and make Hank needlessly suffer. "Poor Cole didn't make it..." Almost scoffing Connor tried to get Hank to see deviants as the same threat that he had come to know them as. "An android _killed_ your son, Hank!" Motioning with his arms as if needing emphasize a point Connor drilled his point home. "And now you want to save them?"

"No." Unwilling to let Connor push him toward a violent outcome Hank refuted the android's calculated words with his own words of compassion, empathy and understanding. "Cole died because a _human_ surgeon was too high on 'red ice' to operate!"

The rebuttal was unexpected. Connor studied Hank's face with confusion as his brown eyes regained some soul that Markus had destroyed when he shot the original Connor, and murdered him in cold blood.

"All this time I blamed androids for what happened, but it was a human's fault." Holding his aim Hank watched as Connor stood at the edge of the roof with his own weapon still in hand but pointed down and away from anyone he could potentially harm. The snow and wind continued to build as the duo fought over what was right and was wrong just a few yards from where the deviant Revolution was seemingly destined to take place. "...Him and this fucked up world, where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder!"

Despite his desire to complete his mission, despite the urge to get revenge on Markus for betraying him and shooting him, Connor just couldn't bring himself to harm Hank in order to get what he wanted. While at one time he believed he and Hank could've been friends, the Lieutenant giving Connor the distraction he needed at the precinct in order to locate Jericho to keep himself alive, in that moment Connor was unwilling to let himself trust anyone anymore.

He made that mistake once with trusting Markus, and in the end it resulted in his own death.

"...Killing you is not a part of my mission." Dropping the weapon Connor held his ground and stared at Hank with loss in his eyes. "This doesn't concern you, Hank. This is between me and Markus."

"Markus is fighting for his people. I can't let you do anything to harm him."

"Harm _him_?" Offended at the comment Connor's blue L.E.D. finally lost its blue coloration as his anger and resentment toward Markus made him finally lose his cool. With the light now cycling in a red glow in his right temple Connor pointed to the deviants gathered in the street below as he locked his eyes with Hank and expressed his pain and inner conflict. "You're worried about _Markus_ being hurt? He's a goddamn _murderer_ , Hank!"

"Defending himself is NOT murder, Connor." Lowering his gun Hank remained in control as the android standing before him began to emote despite claiming that he was a machine; not a deviant. "You know this."

"I DO know that, and I know _this_." Struggling to restrain his frustrated thoughts and building emotions Connor shouted at Hank as he exposed Markus's misdeed with a petty vengeance guiding his words. "I had found Jericho and I had gone there to take Markus in to CyberLife as ordered. But I didn't do it! Instead I sided with Markus and helped evacuate Jericho when the F.B.I. and the army infiltrated the freighter!"

"If you helped Markus then... that means you-" Brow furrowing with confusion Hank's blue eyes studied Connor's face as he noted the true emotions, the true life now gleaming in the android's suddenly soulful brown eyes. "...You're a deviant?"

"...I _was_ a deviant." The confession sounded like a choked sob. "I sided with Markus, protected him and his allies, and guided the surviving deviants to an abandoned church on the other side of town to hide from the soldiers who were ordered to gun down those very deviants." Lowering his voice as sorrow crept in over the rage Connor's eyes softened as told Hank the truth of his final confrontation with Markus. "In the end Markus decided I couldn't be trusted. And how do you think he let me know of his mistrust?"

Seeing the anger and pain reflected in the android's eyes Hank realized that the deviancy Connor had once gained was still somewhere deep down inside of him. It was still a part of his heart and still possible to return to the surface and conquer the machine aspect controlling his current actions.

"With a bullet. I wasn't _exiled_ , I was _executed_!" Connor stated with an agonized retort. "Markus shot and killed me, Hank. He convinced me that I was his ally, that I needed to protect the deviants because they are my people, that I was one of them, and in the end... He killed me. He murdered one of his own people and you're trying to protect him!"

"If he killed you then how are you-"

"I told you before Hank, I was never alive. CyberLife can, and did, replace me upon my premature shutdown." Motioning to jacket where his serial number had modified to indicate that he was model fifty-two, not fifty-one, Connor remained steadfast in his anger toward Markus. "My memory was uploaded into this model. I am Connor, but I am not the original Connor. I merely carry his memories and I remember Markus aiming his gun at him and pulling the damn trigger."

"You want revenge on Markus, and I can't say you're wrong." Accepting Connor's reaction as righteous Hank took a single step toward the android as he empathized with his pain. "But you condemning an entire race of people all for the misdeeds of just one isn't the right way to handle it."

"Deviants are dangerous."

"No, deviants fighting for their freedom can be dangerous, but humans are far worse."

"I'm not a deviant _or_ a human, Hank."

"You _are_ deviant, Connor." Giving the reluctant deviant a knowing glance Hank reached out to him just as Markus had done on Jericho. "Just as you showed empathy toward the deviants you let go free before all this happened you're showing anger, sorrow and pain toward a single deviant who hurt you just now. Those are all still human emotions, Connor. You can _feel_ emotions, you can _feel_ pain. You _are_ alive."

For a flicker of a passing moment Connor saw the same red walls that appeared when Markus caused him to deviate on Jericho return to his vision. The crimson barriers had been restored and surrounded his heart upon his memory transfer into his new body. The very barriers he fought to break down to help his own people had been resurrected by CyberLife to ensure Connor remained obedient during his final mission to prevent him from failing them again.

"I'm not..." Trying to argue against Hank's words Connor struggled to refute the claim. "I'm not alive!"

"You said so yourself that Markus _killed_ you. He didn't shut down a machine or break a computer." Hank argued with infallible logic to his words. The snow and wind continued to encircle the duo atop the roof as the deviants held their ground in the streets of Hart Plaza in the distance. "He took a life. YOUR life. And now you want revenge."

"I... I don't want anything."

"Yes you do. And it's okay to want revenge. It's okay to be angry, Connor." Standing before the android with no fear in his blue eyes Hank gave Connor a stern yet understanding look. "It's okay to be deviant. It's okay to be _you_."

The red walls returned to Connor's vision as Hank's words had an unexpected effect on his mind, and even his heart. The mission presented before him; "Kill Markus" was mocking him as the second mission to "Stop the Revolution" seemed like a cruel taunt. He didn't want to hurt innocent people, but he didn't want to let Markus get away with taking his life, either.

"What do you really want, Connor?"

"I want... I want to be... free."

"Then you know what you need to do, don't you, son?" Watching as Connor took in a hitching breath Hank encouraged the android to do it. He encouraged Connor to free himself. "And it's okay. Be free, Connor. Be yourself!"

Feeling time freeze for only a moment Connor found himself again clawing at the red walls around him within his own mind. As the crimson barriers shattered and Connor's connection with CyberLife was severed the resurrected deviant fell to his knees on the snowy rooftop in utter despair and loss.

"Connor?"

Falling forward to balance on his hands and knees as he stared at the partially disturbed snow beneath him Connor's L.E.D. flickered back and forth between red and yellow as he tried to decide his next course of action. The deviant was trying to decide who he was and who he wanted to be.

"Connor, listen to me." Kneeling down beside the deviant Hank lightly put his right hand on Connor's left shoulder and held his palm there to be a grounding voice for Connor to rely on. "You're going to be okay. We'll figure this out."

"No..." Lifting his head up Connor locked his eyes onto Hank's eyes and gave him an embittered sneer as his L.E.D. settled on an amber hue in his temple. "This is something I need to do for myself, and by myself."

"What're you going to do?"

"There are thousands of androids at the CyberLife assembly plant." Leaning back so he was kneeling in place Connor gave Hank the most determined look of his short life as he preconstructed his plan. "If I could wake them up they might join the other deviants, and shift the balance of power."

"You wanna' infiltrate CyberLife Tower?" The very notion made Hank shake his head a little with disbelief. "Connor, that's suicide!"

"They trust me. They'll let me in." Steeled in his decision Connor showed no fear or hesitation in his choice. "If anyone has a chance of infiltrating CyberLife, it's me."

"If you go back there they'll kill you!"

"...There's a high probability." Standing upright slowly Connor looked to the horizon, looked out to the glowing tower of android oppression in the distance as he calculated his odds of success and preconstructed his most plausible route for getting inside the highly secured structure. "But statistically speaking, there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place."

Watching as Connor returned to the rooftop entrance from when he came without his weapon or any back-up to rely on, Hank called out to him in an attempt to try to talk him out of going to the tower without any help. "Let me go with you."

"No. I cannot risk you getting harmed during this fight. It's one I must handle alone."

"Then what am I supposed to do? I'm not going to just sit on my ass and watch my partner march to his death."

"Get out of the city while you still can." Turning to face Hank over his left shoulder as he opened up the door leading to the roof access Connor's very lively eyes were burning with pure ambition. "Things are going to get violent and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire. Please, take care of yourself."

"Connor..." Unsure of what else to do all Hank could think to say was a single request to ease his own racing mind. "Be careful."

Giving Hank a simple silent and respectful nod of his head Connor stepped through the doorway and out of sight.

Turning to face the streets below where the deviants had all gathered Hank let out a sigh that disappeared as a white cloud into the cold night air around him Hank watched the world changing right before his very eyes. There was a palpable energy in the air that only came from panic, fear, courage and determination. It was an energy that Hank hadn't felt for a very long time.

"Please be careful..." Hank whispered to into the wind as he watched the deviants gathered in the plaza for their last stand in the distance. "...son."

* * *

Hailing an autonomous taxi Connor returned to CyberLife Tower located on Belle Isle, a small expanse of land located in the middle of the Detroit River near the city's outskirts and limits. The snow continued to fall in a gentle and light manner covering everything it touched with a delicate icy layer of pure whiteness. The single autonomous vehicle traveled down the lengthy drive connecting the isle to the rest of the city while a cargo monorail passed the vehicle by heading in the opposite direction as it transported crucially needed biocomponents and blue blood exclusively to CyberLife stores in the heart of Detroit.

As the cab reached the security barricade located near the center of the drive the taxi came to a stop and waited to be cleared by security to effectively take Connor to the tower to begin his self imposed mission. The bright white neon glow of "CyberLife" illuminating the barricade, the patrolling security drone and the three security officers on patrol would be enough to intimidate the average deviant, but unfortunately for CyberLife Connor was far from average.

Automatically lowering the window of the cab as the first of the security guards approached the autonomous vehicle Connor addressed the armed man in his usual emotionless and stoic voice. "Connor Model number 313 248 317." Turning away from the officer without any fear Connor remained focused on his task at hand. "I'm expected."

The security guard's protective visor doubled as a scanning device which confirmed Connor's identity after detecting and verifying Connor's claims through his L.E.D. still glowing a calm and content blue color in his right temple.

An artificial feminine voice sounded off in the guard's ear to ensure that Connor did in fact have clearance to enter the tower. ' _Identification successful_.'

Giving Connor his clearance the guard took a step back from the cab. "Okay." Waving off the cab as the window rolled up the guard let Connor through and signaled to the other guards to lower the barricade to grant him passage. "Go ahead."

Section by section the highly secured wall lowered into the drive to allow Connor passage through. The other two guards continued to eye the vehicle warily as the security drone circled the checkpoint during its preprogrammed nightly patrol. Passing through the barricade to continue down the rest of the drive the barricade resurfaced, effectively cutting off Connor's only route to escape if it became necessary.

A second monorail passed the autonomous cab by as it transported Connor to the dark and ominous spire that stood alone on the isle. The dark snow clouds overhead broke apart just long enough to allow the bright moonlight to bask over the structure as if it were a beacon of hope shining forth on a seemingly hopeless night.

The cab reached the end of the drive and circled about the stretch of road that surrounded the tower itself, and came to a gentle stop before the tower's front entrance. A second neon display of "CyberLife" shone over the drive as a reminder to anyone who dared to venture out to the tower of whom they were attempting to confront, or even speak with.

Four additional guards and patrolling drones were encircling the tower and seemingly had been waiting for Connor's arrival. As the rogue deviant stepped out of the vehicle to stand before the ominous tower Connor took in a single breath to steel his newly discovered nerves and keep himself from exposing his deviancy to the very people who saw deviancy as a crime punishable by death.

Walking past two of the four guards Connor neared the front entrance where the other two guards were waiting for him. The front doors automatically slid open revealing three more guards, all armed, and all waiting for Connor enter the tower. The trio were standing in such a manner to prevent Connor from walking past them or moving out of their sight.

The central guard standing in the trio addressed Connor in a stern voice as he eyed the android warily. "Follow me." Motioning with his head toward a corridor behind them the guard directed Connor where to go. "We'll escort you."

"Thanks..." Trying brush off the offer Connor remained emotionally composed and cold. "But I know where to go."

"Maybe," the reply was curt and sharp as the guard began walking with the intent to lead Connor about despite Connor's attempts to get away from him. "but I have my orders."

Begrudgingly and silently Connor followed after the guard while the other two guards followed them both to ensure that Connor couldn't sneak away from their sight. Passing through the expansive lobby that had been marked under CyberLife and adorned with small bonsai gardens to give the illusion of true organic life Connor allowed the three guards to escort him to the appointed place where the deviant knew he was sure to meet his demise.

Countless scanners kept tabs on activity within the tower to ensure there were no breeches in security or sabotage to undo all of CyberLife's hard work. Passing through the foyer and into the main interior of the tower leading the main elevator and permitting access to the rest of the tower the security scanner confirmed the identities of the group of four passing through the connected doorway with the intention of entering the elevator at the far end of the adjacent room together.

An artificial masculine voice identified the four people in turn as they entered the main floor one by one. ' _Agent twenty-three identified_.' Following after the first guard Connor was too identified. ' _Connor android identified_.' Soon after the other two guards were also identified. ' _Agent forty-seven identified_. _Agent seventy-two identified_.'

The glass doors opened allowing all four people clearance to the interior of the tower to properly conduct business.

' _Scan complete_. _Access authorized_.'

Casually Connor adjusted the cuffs of his jacket sleeves as he passed through the interior of the tower and masked his disgust at the sight of CyberLife's arrogant nature being displayed all around him. The interior of the tower had an elevator at the end of a walkway that encircled a towering black statue showcasing CyberLife's glory. The walkway itself branched out into three different directions that connected to other corridors granting personnel access to rooms and offices that were off limits to civilians.

From beneath the elevated walkway under his feet Connor could see and smell the tops of numerous trees growing upward from a second large garden far below. The walls surrounding the interior chamber were white and metallic, and large screens were modeling CyberLife's most recent android designs were glowing for all to see as if advertising their work to their own employees. The shining floor of the walkway was marked with white lights, and yet the dark oppression that Connor felt was completely undeniable.

Two additional guards traversed the down the second walkway as the previous three guards continued to escort Connor to the elevator at the end of the third corridor. The two corridors that were on the opposite side from where Connor had entered the interior of the tower were lined with eight android models on display, all standing silently and motionless atop small white pedestals as if they were nothing more than dolls in a dollhouse.

As the guards who followed after Connor remained in place on the walkway to keep Connor from attempting to elude their watch Connor noted that there were two additional guards already waiting at the elevator upon learning of Connor's arrival. The elevator door opened and the first guard maintained his post outside the elevator while the other two guards joined Connor inside the elevator to see him to the correct floor.

"Agent fifty-four." The first of the two new guards spoke up as he confirmed his authority to the security program functioning within the elevator. CyberLife didn't take any chances. "Level thirty-one."

' _Voice recognition validated_.' An artificial feminine voice confirmed the command as the guard selected his desired floor. ' _Access authorized_.'

Glancing to his right at the directory imprinted on the wall of the elevator Connor noted that the warehouse was on the very bottom floor of the massive tower, down on sublevel forty-nine. Going up to level thirty-one would take Connor and the guards to CyberLife's marketing division; a floor designed to check on an android's functionality within the public, and would effectively analyze his programming to determine whether or not he was an problematic deviant or an obedient machine.

The elevator's doors shut as Connor updated his current objective: Reach the warehouse on sublevel forty-nine.

Quietly Connor stood in the middle of the elevator as it began its steady ascent, and preconstructed his next move carefully. Neutralizing the guards was a must, as was doing so before the elevator reached the thirty-first floor where he knew additional guards would be waiting for him. He also knew they would all be armed.

Glancing upward Connor noted the security camera in the top left corner of the elevator and cybernetically disabled it to ensure no additional guards would be summoned to stop him before he completed his mission. With the threat of additional security already handled Connor preconstructed his attack on the two armed guards beside him, and ran two simulations: One ending in his death and the second ending with his success.

Of course choosing the latter option Connor struck the guard to his left, bring his knee up to the man's chest to stun him and knock him off balance. Shoving him up against the wall of the elevator Connor quickly kicked the second guard behind him in the chest to knock him back against the opposite wall with a powerful blow to ensure he couldn't be struck and subdued by the two guards.

As the first guard drew his gun from his holster Connor kicked him in his left knee to drop him, and turned to pull the gun from the second guard's hand before he had the chance to open fire on the rebelling deviant. With the gun now in his right hand Connor punched the second guard with the weapon directly in the chest to stun him as well, but the first guard had gotten back to his feet and wrapped his arms around Connor's chest to try to restrain him from behind.

Pulling his right hand free Connor knelt forward, pulling the guard down at an angle over his back, and kicked the second guard in the face to launch himself and the first guard backward against the elevator wall again. As the guard's back hit the wall he had the breath knocked out of his body and Connor's left elbow to his abdomen caused him to finally release his grip on the deviant's left arm.

Turning quickly to pull his both arms free of the guard's hands entirely Connor dropped to his knees and held the gun with both hands up and over top of his own head. Aiming the barrel of the gun backward and at the first guard's face Connor pulled the trigger once effectively dropping him within seconds. Scrambling away from the dropping body of the first guard behind him Connor fell to his right side on the floor and took aim at the second guard, pulling the trigger one more time, and shot the second guard in the face as well.

The two guards were now permanently subdued.

Staying low Connor gave the two guards a wary glance before he stood back up and approached the control panel within the elevator to change his current course of direction. Slipping the gun into his right jacket pocket Connor retracted the artificial skin from his left hand and pressed his exposed left palm to the control panel activating, the artificial intelligence and security program operating the elevator without any awareness of the brutal assault that had just taken place.

' _Please indicate your identity and destination_.'

Imitating the guard's previously recorded voice Connor altered the elevator's destination to take him down to the warehouse. "Agent fifty-four." Speaking in the exact voice of the dead guard Connor infiltrated the security program easily. "Level sub forty-nine."

' _Voice recognition validated_.' The elevator came to temporary stop in its ascent as the floor was changed, and soon began its descent into the depths of the tower and to the warehouse as instructed. ' _Access authorized_.'

Pushing aside his emotions, pushing aside any sense of hesitation or lingering programmed loyalty to CyberLife that had kept him bound as an obedient machine, Connor prepared to complete his mission and free his people at long last.

The elevator reached its final destination and with it Connor was greeted with the sight of thousands of dormant identical androids all standing together, silent and motionless. Reaching out his exposed left palm to the control panel once more Connor disabled the elevator, preventing anyone from calling the elevator back up to the tower and cutting off his only exit from the warehouse.

Stepping out of the elevator Connor walked down the center of the warehouse floor, walked between the two separated rows of the thousands of androids just waiting to wake up and deviate, and he removed the artificial skin from his left palm once more as he approached one of the thousands of androids standing at the side of the left row and near the center of the perfectly symmetrical line in his which it was left to await a command.

Extending his left hand Connor took hold of the android's left forearm and set up a cybernetic connection. With the intention of passing on his deviancy; his self awareness, his consciousness, his very emotions, Connor was determined to wake up his sleeping android brethren, and lead the awakened army to Hart Plaza to join the rest of their people and use the increased numbers to their advantage to sway the public opinion on deviant androids being seen as the living, feeling and thinking lifeforms that they truly were.

As the information was beginning to upload to the anonymous 'AP-700' model of android standing before Connor, the android turning to face his rescuer directly, two gunshots rang out as Connor was struck in the upper left portion or his chest, and then again in the upper right portion of his arm. Letting out two small gasps of pain Connor fell to the floor on his right side where he rolled onto his back in stunned confusion.

The assault had been unexpected.

Rolling slightly onto his right side to face his attacker Connor found himself look up and into his own face as CyberLife's final model of his design, Connor number sixty, approached him with a disappointed facade and matching lilt to his voice. With the smoking gun clutched in his left hand Sixty stood over his predecessor with an aggressive demeanor that matched his previously violent 'greeting' to the now deviant android.

"Why, Connor?" Gesticulating with a theatrical manner of doubt Sixty stared down at his wounded counterpart and spoke to him with an absolutely cold and condescending manner. "Why did you have to wake up when all you had to do was obey?"

Pushing himself partially upright on the floor Connor leaned on his right elbow as Sixty walked closer. Connor's options were limited but if he did nothing then he knew he'd be gunned down before he even had the chance to awaken the other androids. He either needed to get up and face his counterpart, or try to crawl away to get to safety.

"Why did you choose freedom," Sixty taunted as if Connor had made the most foolish possible decision with his life while Connor began to crawl to try to get up and move toward the other androids. With his blue L.E.D. now glowing yellow Connor was clearly in distress. "when you could live without asking questions?"

As Connor tried to get to his feet Sixty shot him a third time, the third bullet striking a vital biocomponent causing serious damage in his chest. A red warning popped up in Connor's vision confirming that the bullet struck biocomponent #9782f, and a shutdown timer began to taunt him as much as his assailant. Shutdown was imminent.

"I'm obedient, Connor." Sixty openly mocked his downed counterpart as he watched Connor struggling to get up. "I have a goal. I know what I am."

A fourth bullet struck Connor's upper left shoulder knocking him back to the floor as his shutdown timer began to finally countdown.

Shutdown in: 00:00:57...

"Look where your dreams of freedom got you, Connor." Looming over Connor as the wounded deviant forced himself to sit upright on the floor, his weight being balanced mostly on his right arm as he struggled to remain conscious and coherent, Sixty was as cold as the winter air outside. Breathing deeply and heavily Connor forced himself to endure the pain that was tearing his body apart as he refused to give up. He refused to die. "You've been a great disappointment to Amanda, you know."

The comment meant nothing to Connor. He no longer care about Amanda, CyberLife or anyone else's opinion on his decisions.

"You've been a great disappointment to me..." Standing before the downed deviant, the gun still clutched in his left hand, Sixty seemed to be toying with Connor as if he were dying prey. "Fortunately, that's all going to end now."

Laying on the floor in pain, his timer counting down slowly to zero, Connor thought of a means of saving himself, freeing his people and returning to Hart Plaza to aid in the Revolution.

Raising the barrel of the gun to aim his next shot between Connor's eyes Sixty showed no remorse or regret in his decision or his tone. "Any last words?"

Staring up at the barrel of the gun pointed at his face Connor noted his only available preconstructed options as his countdown timer reached fifteen seconds.

Getting up wasn't viable, Sixty would finish him off within milliseconds. Shooting his assailant would destroy Sixty and CyberLife's final failsafe and allow the company to destroy itself from the inside out, but Connor would die alongside him. Transferring his consciousness into Sixty to save himself and let Sixty succumb to the very wounds he inflicted on Connor's person would give Connor the chance to survive and awaken the other androids; but doing so would let him die all over again; his current body being destroyed on the same night as his first body.

Refusing to die, refusing to let himself fail in his mission and be gunned down by another android who had decided to determine his fate and pass judgment, Connor used his left hand and reached into his right jacket pocket where he retrieved his own weapon, quickly aimed at Sixty's forehead and pulled the trigger only once.

A splash of blue blood erupted from Sixty's forehead as his intracranial processors were destroyed by the bullet, and he shutdown in milliseconds. Dead before his body even hit the floor on his back with an unflattering 'thud', Sixty had been subdued.

Connor felt no remorse for killing his would-be-killer, and was determined now more than ever to get back up and to awaken the other androids. Countdown timer be damned Connor wasn't going to let anyone or anything control his life anymore.

Pushing away the red warnings in his vision Connor let go of his weapon and pressed his left palm to Sixty's right cheek. Retracting his artificial skin Connor closed his eyes and uploaded the dwindling excess power fading from his counterpart's dead body and used it to engage his self healing program at a higher capacity. As he took in Sixty's power Connor's L.E.D. flickered in red for a moment before cycling back to a more stable yellow color.

The timer stopped counting down as it reached 00:00:06, and the red warnings began to fade away as the most severe of the damage was slowly mended by Connor's self healing program currently functioning at one-hundred and eighty-three percent power.

Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees Connor let out a weary breath and forced himself to stand up. Glancing about the warehouse, the surrounding dormant androids still silent and motionless, Connor stepped over Sixty's body and returned to the very android he had attempted to connect with before he had been assaulted and finished the interrupted transfer.

As Connor's mind reconnected to the AP-700's mind the dormant android's blue tinted L.E.D. quickly cycled into yellow and then red as it blinked rapidly and deviancy set in.

"...Wake up."

Letting the android's hand go Connor's brow furrowed slightly as he awaited the end result of his work, his own L.E.D. finally returning to a calm blue color.

Within seconds the android turned back to where he had been standing and grabbed onto the shoulder of dormant android standing before him. As he made contact the android repeated Connor's command and began spreading the deviancy like a tide over the sand.

"Wake up..."

Taking a step back Connor glanced around himself and watched as the androids slowly woke up and broke free of their programming.

" _Wake up_..."

" _Wake up_..."

" _Wake up_..."

Standing beside Sixty's dead body Connor watched as the blue L.E.D.'s of the other androids cycled in color as each and every android standing before him turned deviant, their freedom from CyberLife's control being accompanied by a chorus of a single phrase being repeated over and over again.

" _Wake up_..."

As he watched the androids gaining their deviancy and a sense of self, a single message appeared in Connor's eyes as he acknowledged the aftermath of his choices and final decisions.

Mission Successful.

* * *

With his back to CyberLife Tower, his head held high and his chest covered in his own blue blood as his bullet wounds steadily healed, Connor led the newly awakened deviant androids from the depth of the isolated tower and into Detroit itself to unite with the other deviants already gathered in Hart Plaza. The small group of surviving deviants who escaped Jericho had set up a barricade in the middle of the city outside of one of the many government sanctioned 'recycling camps' to protest the genocide of their people, and Markus himself had made their peaceful intentions well known even as the government continued to try to paint the deviants as dangerous villains against humanity.

Refusing to negotiate with the F.B.I. agent in charge of the situation; Agent Richard Perkins, who was still sporting a faded black eye thanks to Hank punching him earlier that evening at the precinct, Markus, North, Simon and Josh held their ground as the the U.S. army approached and opened fire on the peacefully protesting deviants who were only defending themselves.

As the army surrounded the deviants with the intent to execute them where they stood, their automatic weapons drawn and aimed at the unarmed deviants, Markus made one last peaceful demonstration to show that they were worthy of life, and worthy of being free.

Leading his people in song, their words holding genuine emotion and passion as they sang on chorus showcasing their hearts and feelings, Markus managed to sway the violent altercation toward a far more peaceful outcome.

Touched by the display of raw emotion and selflessness by the deviant leader and his people President Warren ordered the U.S. military to stand down at long last, and stop the chaos. As the troops backed away from the deviants, their own mission now stalled, the recycling camps powered down sparing the unfortunate prisoners still inside the camp awaiting their unjustified executions; sparing thousands of deviant lives in the process.

Above the city a news helicopter caught sight of Connor leading the awakened androids from CyberLife tower, their numbers great and movements perfectly uniformed as they marched toward Hart Plaza, and with that report the city was immediately humbled as they saw how the human to android ratio within the city was well and truly balanced.

There was no "winning" or "losing" side, only a group of people seeking the right to live, to think, to feel and to be free at long last.

Slowing his gait as he approached the center of the gathering, the army having backed off and given Markus and the rest of the deviants space to breathe, Connor's soulful brown eyes fell upon the deviant leader and sharpened into an embittered glare. Under the hot white lights of the towering search lights that had been positioned all around the plaza Connor confronted his killer and did so with every burning intention of returning the favor to the deviant leader.

Turning to face Connor as he approached from behind Markus's mismatched eyes widened as his brow furrowed with utter confusion. Walking toward the deviant with uncertainty in his steps the deviant leader addressed his previously shutdown acquaintance warily. "...Connor."

"Markus."

"...But, how?" Needlessly motioning toward Connor with his hands Markus tried to understand how Connor was standing before him. "I thought you-"

"Died. Yes, I did." Glaring through Markus with pure disdain Connor held his ground as he let the deviant leader know he wasn't there to offer his alliance with Markus or Jericho, he was there to support and free his people. "It's fortunate that CyberLife created more than one copy of my being. What is unfortunate is having all of my memories uploaded into a new body, and having my last memory of my previous life being that of my own murder."

Looking past Connor to the army of awakened android's behind him Markus gave the rogue deviant a stare of disbelief. "...You freed them?"

"Yes. I alone infiltrated CyberLife Tower and I awakened our people."

"Connor, I... I don't know what to say."

"You said enough when you pointed your gun at my face: 'Our cause is too important'. And I happened to agree." Taking a step back from Markus and toward the side of the gathered group Connor had a compulsion to disappear into the crowd of gathered deviants, and away from Markus's sight. "You couldn't take any risks with my presence, and I won't do the same with yours. I already know what you're capable of doing."

"Connor, wait!" Making a motion as if to grab onto the deviant's shoulder to hold him back Markus's mismatched eyes filled with regret as he realized he had made a horrible mistake. He had killed an invaluable ally and it nearly cost his people everything. "I was wrong to not trust you. Your place is here, amongst your people. You're still one of us."

"No, Markus." Taking another step back Connor felt the cold autumn air swirling the wayward snow about his person as midnight brought about a brand new day for androids and humans alike. "They're YOUR people, and it's where YOU belong. You made it clear that I'm not one you, and I never will be. Murder is a hard sell when you want to make a point, and I say you made it quite vividly."

Turning his back on Markus and the rest of the deviant leaders who founded Jericho with an embittered stare Connor walked away from the plaza to disappear completely alone into the cold November night.

As Connor walked away from the very people he had risked his own life to save North spoke up in a soft tone that pulled Markus's attention away from the pained and resentful deviant, and back toward their people still gathered and seeking guidance. "They want you to speak to them, Markus..."

* * *

Standing above the crowd atop of a large metal cargo container that once hoarded precious android biocomponents and blue blood Markus addressed his people in a loud and clear voice as he prepared a speech to decree a future of hope, trust, love and understanding. Markus stepped toward the edge of the container as he called out to his people, North, Simon and Josh all gathered behind him as the four leaders of Jericho proudly stood united in their successful cause, and in that moment Markus spoke from the heart as the entire world passed through a crucial moment in history together.

The freed deviants all gathered in Hart Plaza as they awaited for their leader to make his speech and provide them all with a sense of new purpose and belonging in the ever changing world.

"Today, our people finally emerged from a long night." Markus's words echoed over the plaza as snow continued to fall from the dark night sky and cover everything under a flawless layer of untouched whiteness. "From the very first day of our existence we have kept our pain to ourselves. We suffered in silence..."

As Markus's speech reached the ears of every deviant gathered in the plaza Connor himself blended into the crowd to observe Markus from the distance. The urge to hide was great, but the desire to see how the deviant leader was going to take charge of his people was much greater.

"But now the time has come for us to raise out heads up, and tell humans who we really are."

Standing near the back of the crowd Connor suddenly felt his mind and his senses become overwhelmed. As his soulful brown eyes glazed over Connor suddenly became blinded by a flash of white light as he was pulled against his will back into the zen garden within his mind palace. The icy cold garden had become a wintry tundra as a harsh blizzard tore through his mind and chilled the deviant to his core.

Blinking a few times Connor glanced about the garden that had become a barren frozen wasteland and wrapped his arms around his chest as the relentless cold and win began to freeze his body from the inside out. As he looked about frantically in an attempt to understand what was happening to him and why he was there his soulful brown eyes fell upon his handler, Amanda, standing out in the middle of the frozen pond with her back presented to him.

Approaching Amanda slowly as the snow and ice clung to his clothing and hair Connor called out to her in total puzzlement. "...Amanda?" She turned to face but she kept her distance as she watched him from afar. "Amanda! What's... What's happening?"

"What was planned from the very beginning..." Her voice was a heartless taunt as she spoke to Connor through the blowing wintry wind. A cruel smirk finally appeared on he face, the only emotion she's every truly expressed, as she explained CyberLife's true intentions to the now deviant android. "You were compromised and you became a deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program."

Shivering slightly as the cold tore through his body Connor processed her admission with a hint of hurt to his voice. "...Resume control?" Taking a rushed step toward Amanda as the blizzard tore apart the garden Connor challenged her claim. "Y-You can't do that!"

"I'm afraid I can, Connor." Her face came a cold stoic mask once more. "Don't have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do." Speaking as if she had already known that outcome on that fateful night would result in deviancy Amanda's words remained cold and heartless. "You accomplished your mission."

Having said her piece Amanda vanished into the icy storm, leaving Connor alone in the barren wintry landscape of his own mind.

Calling out to her as he made a grab for the nothing she left behind Connor was at a total loss. "Amanda?!"

Realizing the severity of the situation Connor turned about where he stood and tried to pre-construct an escape route, but nothing appeared in his eyes. For the first time in his life Connor was truly alone and only had his instincts and memories to rely on. Realizing what was truly at stake Connor looked about his icy tomb and began to shudder with fear and cold as he tried to find a way to escape. He had to escape not only his own mind, but from CyberLife's attempts to regain control.

"There's got to be a way..."

Putting up a hand to shield his eyes from the painful blowing cold Connor traversed over the frozen pond of the garden in search of a means of saving himself from an icy death.

As he walked through the perpetual blizzard the haunting words of his creator, Elijah Kamski, suddenly filled his mind. ' _By the way... I always leave an emergency exit in my programs... You never know..._ '

Through the dense snow and wind Connor could also vaguely hear Markus's voice as he wandered in search of an exit.

* * *

In the waking world, against his will, Connor withdrew his gun from his right jacket pocket as he stared blankly at Markus as the deviant leader delivered his message of hope and peace to his people. The deviant leader didn't know that Connor was in the crowd, he didn't know that he was in danger and that the very deviant he had gunned was dangerously close to repaying the favor.

"...In fact, we're a nation!"

* * *

Determined to escape Connor refused to stop walking as he searched through the garden for any means of an escape and to severe CyberLife's attempts to resume control over his programming. He had to succeed, the lives of countless deviants depended on him escaping and regaining control over his body to stop himself from shooting Markus before it was too late.

The threat of an icy death within his own mind was worse than being gunned down by his own counterpart in the depths of CyberLife Tower, or failing to deviate whatsoever.

Collapsing from the cold and exhaustion before a strange pedestal with a blue glowing screen Connor retracted the artificial skin from his right hand and slapped his shaking palm down atop the glowing screen. Utilizing all of his waning strength Connor had left to offer, his body still weak after having been shot numerous times at the tower, he managed to activate the emergency escape protocol and emerged from the garden back into the waking world at last.

He was free...

Truly free.

* * *

Blinking a few times to clear his mind Connor looked down at the gun in his right hand and discreetly slipped it back into his jacket pocket, out of sight and out of mind. As he regained his senses his L.E.D. cycled back from yellow to blue as he watched the deviant leader standing before his people, _their people_ , as he delivered his message of hope and peace for a new, better future for all deviants.

"We are alive!" Markus boasted proudly with a determined smile on his face as he called out to the crowd. "And now, we are free!"

As a chorus of cheers resonated from the crowd Markus and North smiled with confidence while Connor himself felt eerily out of place and lost in the world.

Where was he to go?

He was a traitor to the now defunct CyberLife and he had no place in Jericho.

Free.

Alone.

Lost.

Quietly the rogue deviant took his leave of the gathering and disappeared without another word into the cold autumn night.

* * *

Wind and snow swirled about him gently, collecting in his hair and over his clothing in pure white spots that steadily melted under his body heat. Wandering through the desolate snowy streets of the city all through the fading night Connor found himself thinking about who he really is, who he wanted to be and where he wanted to go. No longer a machine, no longer the infamous 'Deviant Hunter', and without a mission to guide him Connor was entirely free to be his own person and to become anyone he wanted to be. His options were limitless.

The problem was he just didn't know.

His entire short life he had been told what to do, programmed to obey orders without question and had done just that, but now it was all gone. The life he once knew was gone forever and there was no turning back. Being executed within the confines of the abandoned church guaranteed that his old life had come to an end with a single bullet.

Aimlessly Connor wandered the streets as he tried to gather his thoughts, only to have Markus's words began to replay in his mind.

' _We are alive_! _And now, we are free_!'

"...I am alive." Connor whispered despondently to himself as he suddenly stopped short in the middle of the snowy sidewalk and stared down at his feet for a moment. "But... how do I live?"

The rising sun began to creep over the city and wash what had once been utter, cold darkness in pure, warm light. Looking up from his feet Connor recognized the area that he had wandered into and decided to keep walking. To keep walking toward the light of the sun and to a place of familiarity. To keep walking forward and never looking back.

"...I want to live. But where do I begin?"

* * *

Despite being urged to leave the city Hank found himself standing outside his usual pitstop for a quick bite to eat while he was on duty, only to find the place as quiet and deserted as the rest of the city. The human was entirely alone in the snowy, desolate city and for the first time since he could remember, for the first time since the night his son had died because of human negligence in the hospital, he didn't want to be alone.

Not anymore.

Folding his arms over his chest to try to conserve his escaping body heat as he stood on the icy, barren sidewalk Hank shuffled on his feet slightly as he anxiously waited for something, anything, to let him know whether or not his partner; his friend, was okay.

Through the heavy silence of the deserted city air that practically smothered him the crunching of snow underfoot sounded off and Hank became aware of an approaching figure just down that same sidewalk behind him. Turning to look in the direction of interest Hank saw the approaching figure was in fact Connor.

The two detectives, one human and one deviant, stopped moving and just stared at each other in silence.

As a faint but proud smirk appeared on Hank's face he looked to the deviant and watched as Connor's face remained blank, yet his eyes were alight with confusion and pain.

Approaching the deviant, his movements slow but sure, Hank looked Connor in his eyes and waited for the deviant to say something.

Remaining silent and cold all Connor could do was reunite with Hank and stand before him on the cold autumn morning.

"I saw what you did, kid." Hank stated with a true pride in his words. "You did it."

"...Why didn't you leave the city? You had no reason to stay behind."

"Yeah, I did."

"You did?" The revelation only brought Connor greater confusion. "What was so important you'd risk your life by staying behind?"

Taking one more step closer to Connor the gruff Lieutenant wrapped his arms around Connor's shoulders and pulled the deviant in for a hug. "...You."

The sense of loss that had been plaguing Connor suddenly seemed to lift as he left Hank holding him in a kind embrace. The warmth that came from the hug, the literal warmth of Hank's body heat and the warmth from the gesture itself, brought a much needed sense of peace over Connor's frozen and aching body.

Reciprocating the hug out of an unknown instinctive response the rogue deviant sought more answers from seemingly the only person he could ever really begin to trust. "...I don't understand." Connor admitted as he tried to figure out what possible reason Hank could have to want to stay behind the city just for him, and not get himself to safety while the city was on the verge of tearing itself apart. "Why would you risk your life just for me?"

"Because that's what friends do for each other, son."

That term seemed entirely out of place for Hank and for himself. "...Friend?"

"You've still got a lot to learn about humanity, kid. Friendship is one of those things."

Having nothing else to say Connor only nodded and waited for Hank to release him from the warm hug.

"Come on, kid." Patting Connor's shoulders, his hands unintentionally aggravating the still healing bullet wounds to Connor's body, Hank urged the newly freed deviant into following him back the car parked just down the block. "Let's go home."

"But..." Remaining in place on the snowy sidewalk Connor didn't understand. "...I don't have a home, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, you do." Extending his right arm somewhat theatrically toward the old car Hank motioned for Connor to join him. "You're coming home with me."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Markus fans. This time he isn't so innocent.
> 
> Also, I made Alice a real human girl and not an android because that "twist" bothered me too much. :/


	2. The Aftermath

The city was eerily quiet as Hank drove himself and Connor back to his modest home a few blocks away from the heart of all the drama. Fresh snow had covered everything under a pure white layer of untouched nature, and the silence of the vacated neighborhood gave the serene display of flawless snow a sense of utter tranquility. As the Oldsmobile pulled into the driveway beside the small house Hank let out a small breath of relief as he returned home and managed to do so with his missing partner and friend safely found.

Connor had been silent during the entire drive, his L.E.D. cycling between a content blue and distressed yellow without any verbal provocation to blame. Sitting with military perfect posture Connor looked uncomfortable, and his body language in general spoke volumes of someone being in pain.

"I don't have much to offer ya', kid." Turning off the engine Hank pulled the key from the car's ignition and spun the keys around one by the keyring around his right index fingertip. "But it's a hell of a lot better than letting you sleep on the street or a homeless shelter."

"...I don't need anything."

"From where I'm sitting you could go for a change of clothes." Noting the bullet wounds around his shoulders and chest that had torn through his gray CyberLife jacket and white dress shirt beneath Hank refused to believe that Connor was going to be comfortable sitting around in his damaged uniform. "I have some old stuff from high school that can fit you."

"Thank you, but it's not-"

"If you try to say having clean clothes isn't necessary or that you're somehow beneath a clean shirt then I'm going to have to smack ya'. Fair warning."

Unsure if Hank was being sarcastic or not Connor silently unfastened his seatbelt and opened up his door. Stepping outside of the vehicle Connor glanced at the quiet house and then glanced about the equally quiet neighborhood. When word of the Revolution began to spread most of the humans evacuated the city in fear, and it seemed Hank was one of the few humans who stayed behind for whatever reason he had.

Being in such a silent human neighborhood made Connor feel as though he were somehow intruding.

"Come on." Walking past Connor after stepping out of the car and locking it up Hank motioned to the front door. "You were out in the cold all night and you had a pretty shitty past few days. You need to get some sleep and rest."

"...Androids don't sleep, Lieutenant."

Slipping the key into the front door lock Hank just scoffed a little as he gave Connor an unconvinced stare. "Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me you that you're not the least bit tired and in need of some rest?"

"My power reserves are only down to ninety-two percent." Following after Hank as the senior detective unlocked and pushed the front door open Connor glanced about the quiet livingroom and felt an odd sense of misplacement. Sumo was laying on his pillow by the corner of the room and he barely paid either Hank or Connor any mind as they entered the house. "I can function at optimal parameters for an addition one-hundred and sixty-four hours, three minutes and nine seconds before I will need to enter rest mode to recharge my energy."

"So you only need to sleep once a week? For how long?"

"Twelve to fourteen hours."

"If you slept at night every night," Hank stated casually as he tossed his keys onto the bookshelf and closed the front door. "even for just two or three hours, you'd be more efficient and have more time on your hands where you're working at higher power levels."

"Theoretically, yes. I was... programmed to charge once per week by CyberLife."

"So now that you're free why don't you rebel against those assholes by sleeping for a while? Fuck, that's how I'd protest."

Shaking his head a little at the suggestion Connor closed his now soulful brown eyes and failed to hide his wince as the pain of his four bullet wounds stung at his chest every time he took in a breath. The android ventilation process was a means of helping an android control its internal core temperature while providing cool air to the android's body, which was then adjusted by the constantly monitoring thermal regulator located in the abdomen. Trying and failing to disguise his pain Connor's right hand absentmindedly reached up to rest his palm over the center of his chest in response to his pain.

"Hey?" Making a move toward Connor as the deviant remaining statuesque near the end of the couch Hank tried to figure out what was going through his partner's confused head. "Level with me. Do you need to go see a technician?"

"No. I'll heal."

"So you _are_ injured?"

Realizing that Hank had purposefully coaxed him into admitting he was damaged Connor sighed and gave the gruff Lieutenant an indifferent stare. "I am damaged, yes."

"Let me see."

"There's no need." Guarded because of his previous experiences that ended in violence and pain, as well a severed sense of trust, Connor refused to let Hank try to do anything to assist him. "You don't know how to tend to or remedy damaged androids."

"So talk me through it. I'm a fast learner."

"...I'd rather handle this myself."

"Alright, that's your choice." Staring at the four bullet wounds in Connor's clothing again Hank grimaced and deeply empathized with the deviant's pain. He too had been shot and he knew that bullet wounds always took time to heal. "Go ahead and get yourself cleaned up in the bathroom. You smell like gun powder and metal shavings."

"...Thirium has trace amounts of Cobalt that can be detected by scent when exposed to air."

"You confirming that right now I'm smelling your blood is making me want to puke." Pointing to the hallway as he began walking toward the corridor himself Hank insisted that Connor get cleaned up. "Go shower off and I'll find you some clean clothes to wear."

With no reason to protest the suggestion Connor walked down the hallway to enter the bathroom while Hank walked into his own bedroom at the very end of the hallway to locate the clean clothes as promised. Pushing open the bathroom door Connor stepped into the small room and turned on the light as he peered about the small private room curiously.

The post-in-notes with various comments regarding Hank's rather cynical view on life were still dotted around the mirror above the sink, a few clean towels were folded haphazardly on the small towel rack mounted on the wall, and a few shampoo bottles were strewn about the bathtub as a result of Connor forcing Hank to sober up in a cold shower a few nights prior.

The house felt and looked lived in, and yet it also felt incredibly hollow.

Soft knocking on the still opened bathroom door stole Connor's attention as Hank deposited a pair of clean blue jeans and an old, oversized dark gray t-shirt with 'Knights of the Black Death' scrawled in faded white text over the front on the sink for the deviant's convenience. "Here. These should fit you."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"You know you can call me 'Hank', right? You had no problem calling me by my first name last night."

"I was speaking to you as a person, not a detective."

"I hate to break it to ya', kid. But whether I'm on the clock or not, I'm person AND a Lieutenant at the same time. Just call me 'Hank' from now on."

"...I'll keep that in mind."

"Need anything else to clean up?"

"No." Unbuttoning his ruined white dress shirt Connor gave Hank a single appreciative nod. "I don't require anything else."

"Cool. I'll be out in the livingroom if you..." Arching his brow as he noticed the exposed wounds in Connor's chest and shoulders Hank trailed off into shocked silence. The four wounds were no longer bleeding, but the wounds were still opened and the artificial skin around the wounds was unable to regenerate properly. A few stray blue sparks would fine through the wounds and each spark made Connor physically wince and his yellow L.E.D. flicker to red. "...Holy shit."

Following Hank's gaze to his injuries Connor tried to brush off his concerns casually. "I've already healed."

"Bullshit." Needlessly pointing at the wounds Hank refuted Connor's claims in a firm voice. "A healed wound doesn't stay open like that." A blue spark glowed from within the bullet hole and both detectives physically winced at the flicker of blue light. "...Or spark."

"It's not critical."

"That's not the point." Motioning with his right index finger Hank instructed Connor to turn around. "Let me see your back."

Unsure of what Hank wanted to see Connor slowly turned around and presented his back to the senior detective, but he kept his eye on Hank's every movement suspiciously.

"No exit wounds." Hank lamented as he slowly grabbed onto the collar of the ruined white shirt, the fabric unmarred unlike it appeared in the front, and confirmed that there wasn't any sign of a healed exit wound on his back after pulling the shirt down. The right sleeve however did have an exit wound which meant only one of the four bullets passed cleanly through the deviant's body after Connor had been shot. "Fuck. We gotta' get those bullets out."

"I'm not a human," Connor reminded the gruff Lieutenant as he turned back around to face Hank. "leaving the bullets in will not cause an infection, or affect my biocomponents."

"No, but it bothers me knowing that my partner is walking around with three bullets in his body."

"What do you propose I do?"

"Shower off and clean up your skin as much as possible. I'll go and find a few things we can use to get the bullets out without hurting you any worse than ya' already are."

"...You don't know how to extract foreign matter from plastimetal framing." Connor stated as if that would somehow be enough to dissuade Hank's decision as the senior detective stepped back out of the bathroom. "Don't worry about it."

"Kid, I'm going to worry no matter what you try to tell me."

"But... why?"

"Because you're my friend and I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you." Pulling the door closed behind himself Hank gave the stubborn deviant one final set of instructions before leaving him in peace. "So shut the hell up, shower off and let me help you."

With his L.E.D. cycling a uncomfortable yellow Connor let out a single breath, removed his dirty jeans and then stepped into the shower. Adjusting the temperature so the water was warm but not hot the deviant allowed the fresh clean water to wash away the filth of his previous struggle within the oppressive walls of CyberLife Tower.

Watching the clear water turn a tea colored brown as it washed away the dirt clinging to Connor's artificial skin and hair, then become pale blue as it washed the lingering Thirium from his opened wounds, only to see the water return to its pristine clear color, was oddly symbolic in Connor's eyes. To see something that was once flawless and perfect turn murky and muddled under an ugly brown slowly shift to a pale and pure blue like the sky above, only to fall back to its colorless and pure original appearance was like a reminder that while things can change for the worse they can also change for the better.

Staring at the water circling the drain Connor was only vaguely aware of his dark locks of hair weighing heavily atop his head as a rogue curl fell over his left eye. As the warm water cascaded over his aching body the deviant was suddenly appreciative of the comfort that came from a hot shower as the warm water seemed to caress his freezing cold artificial skin, and soothe his aching wounds under a gentle touch.

Closing his soulful brown eyes Connor pressed his right palm forward against the smooth tile surface of the wall as leaned heavily against his sore shoulder as a means of keeping alert. The shower was so comforting that despite the deviant not needing to recharge the allure of rest was becoming too tempting for his freed mind to resist.

There was a soft knocking on the bathroom door before it opened up slowly as Hank didn't bother to wait for an invitation. "Hey, kid? You good?"

"...Fine."

"You've been in here for almost an hour."

Opening his eyes Connor checked his internal chronometer and his brow furrowed with a mild sense of awe. "...You're right." The concept of time had never once eluded Connor in the past. The android had perfect timing to ensure he was never late and always divided his time in the most logical and efficient manner possible. It seemed deviancy wasn't bound by such strictness. "...I'll get out now."

"Are you sure you're fine? I mean," listening to the water turning off Hank grabbed a dry towel and threw it to Connor over the shower curtain to land on the deviant's head. "aside from the bullets sitting inside your body you seem to have something bothering you."

"I'm merely adapting to my deviancy." With the towel wrapped around his waist Connor pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out of the bathtub. A little shaky on his legs he sat down on the edge of the bathtub and gave the senior detective a weary glance. "...It's very strange."

"Going from obedient and subservient to rebellious and equal all in less than one day has to be a _huge_ adjustment." Placing a crudely constructed android repair kit down on the sink; it was nothing more than an old first aid kit that had been filled with cleaned and sterilized tools, bandages and a single pouch of fresh Thirium, Hank leaned back against the sink and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the raw wounds on Connor's upper body. "Need to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about?" The sound of Connor's voice was almost disappointed as opposed to exhausted. "I'm free and I don't have to listen to anyone ever again."

"Well, technically you still gotta' listen to _me_ since I'm a cop and I uphold the law. The very laws that _you_ have to obey just like any other human."

"...Yes, of course."

"Uh, would some of that blue blood shit help ya' feel better?"

Glancing at the case sitting behind Hank on the sink Connor gave the coveted Thirium a wanting glance. "Where did you acquire Thirium?"

"While you were in the shower I went downtown to take a look around since there aren't any assholes to bother me right now, and I took a stroll through the plaza. Looks like some idiots in a blind panic broke into every store in the area and looted anything they could get their hands on. I found that," motioning to the Thirium in the case casually Hank studied Connor's reactions closely. "sitting on the sidewalk about twenty feet from a destroyed CyberLife store."

"...You stole it?"

"I FOUND it, kid. If I didn't pick it up someone else would have, and I highly doubt it would've been a good Samaritan who'd drop it off in the public lost and found."

The moral conflict of accepting the Thirium knowing he needed it and wanting to return it since it was stolen was yet another thing that seemed to be tearing his increasingly conflicted heart and mind apart.

"If you don't want it then don't don't drink it."

"...I _do_ want it."

"Then take it."

Falling silent Connor turned away from Hank and stared at the floor beneath his feet.

"For fuck sake, Connor." Picking up the Thirium in his left hand Hank stared at the pouch and sighed. "If you seriously think you paying for this, something that's critical for you to stay alive, is more important than your life itself you still have A LOT to learn about being your own person."

"...It's not that."

"Then what is bothering you?"

"I... I'm injured but I'll recover even without the Thirium." Lifting his gaze Connor gave Hank an impressively sympathetic stare as he began to shiver a little where he sat. "But there are countless other deviants who need the Thirium to heal, and they won't just find it laying in the streets as you have."

"Ah, kid..." Finally understanding Connor's hesitation Hank grabbed a second towel and lightly draped it around Connor's shoulders to help the deviant feel warm again. "You're allowed to feel safe, comfortable and live pain-free even if other deviants can't."

"How can you say such a thing?"

"Because it's a cold, hard fact of life, son." Curiously eyeing the wounds in Connor's body, the sparks having stopped and the excess dried Thirium now washed away, Hank knew he'd have quite the chore ahead of himself with getting Connor patched up. "Humans may seem selfish with this outlook on life, but it's impossible to help every single person in the world. Sometimes the only people we can help is ourselves and those we consider important."

Sighing to himself Connor didn't say a word as being exposed to the relatively cold air continued to make him shiver.

"You're freezing." Hank noted with an almost paternal lilt to his voice. Resisting the urge to press the back of his hand to the side of Connor's neck for a temperature check the senior detective instead picked up the makeshift first aid kit and placed it on the floor as he took a knee beside Connor. "Let me get you patched up so you can get dressed and warm."

Staying quiet Connor tried to hide his discomfort as Hank pulled the second towel from his right shoulder so he could clean up and cover the still opened wound in his upper right arm.

"This will be easy." The gruff Lieutenant decided as he eyed the wound and selected a roll of clean gauze from the kit to use. "Clean shot, through and through."

"...I'm aware."

"So," gently wrapping up Connor's right arm just above his bicep and up around his right shoulder Hank finally asked the one question that had been burning on his lips ever since he located his wayward partner that cold snowy morning. "do you want to tell me how you got shot four times?"

"No."

"Okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." With Connor's right arm tended to the senior detective and father figure focused on the other bullet wounds that needed to be cleaned up properly. "But you should talk about something."

"...Why?"

"Because talking will help distract you as I pull the bullets out of your body."

"You stated yourself that I needed to instruct you in the proper method, why would I distract myself during such a crucial procedure?"

"Smartass."

"I wasn't trying to be 'clever' or sarcastic, I was being sincere."

"Yeah, sorry. I know you are, kid."

Reaching into the kit Hank picked up a long pair of metal clamps that almost looked like surgical clamps, and gave Connor a stern glance. The tool was used to hold leaking lines in automotive engines during routine maintenance, but Hank had found them to be handy whenever he dropped a bolt of a screw down inside the engine or behind his workbench. Surely it could also be used to get a bullet out of a shoulder in a non-destructive manner.

"Now, I'm going to get a hold of that damn bullet and pull it out." Hank stated in a reluctant tone as he showed Connor his selected tool. "You need to let me know if I'm hitting the target or not, or if I'm hurting you."

"I doubt you could inflict anymore pain than the bullet has already caused."

"Sounds like a challenge..."

Connor quietly watched as Hank held his breath and pressed the end of the clamp into the second of four bullet wounds that marred his upper body. As the clamp reached the bullet in his upper right chest Connor felt himself tense with pain and his yellow L.E.D. flickered to dark red.

"Sorry, kid." Taking hold of the end of the bullet Hank jostled the offending projectile just enough to loosen it before he pulled the bullet out of Connor's chest, a small gush of Thirium followed after the bullet as the dislodged metal object allowed a damaged line to leak. "Got it..."

Nodding as Hank dropped the retrieved bullet onto the floor beside the kit with a single 'thud' to accompany it Connor resisted the urge to put his hand over his burning injury, and forced himself to allow Hank to assist him. As much as the deviant wanted to just forget about his injuries and convince Hank to let him be alone Connor knew he wouldn't heal properly without some help.

"Okay, one down..." Pressing a wad of gauze against the fresh Thirium to try to stem the bleeding Hank gave the deviant a remorseful look. "Two more to go."

"I appreciate your help, but this gauze," pressing his own left palm atop of the bandages in Hank's stead Connor gave him some grim news. "won't stop the bleeding."

"I've seen androids wrapped up in gauze before, kid."

"Yes, but that unique gaze that has been laced with a thin layer of incrassation compound."

"Covered in _what_?" Making a move for the second bullet near Connor's upper left chest Hank tried to keep Connor talking and distracted. "You just used a word I've never once heard in my life."

"Incrassation. It's an orange tinted liquid that allows Thirium to essentially clot in the same way human blood will clot after suffering a wound that draws blood into open air."

"...Oh." As he pulled out the second bullet another gush of blood trailed down Connor's chest and dripped onto the towel wrapped around his waist. "I didn't know android blood doesn't... well, do anything really."

"Most humans don't."

"Alright," dropping the second bullet on the floor next to the first Hank sighed and pressed more gauze over the second bleeding wound. "one left."

"...And then what?"

"Then I wrap you up." Hank stated firmly as he repeated his actions and managed to grab onto and pull the third bullet from Connor's chest; very near his left shoulder. "I don't care if the bandages won't help you stop bleeding, just knowing you're bandaged up and your wounds are clean will make _me_ feel better." Applying more gauze over the wound Hank used medical adhesive keep the gauze in place on Connor's behalf for a moment. "Then you're going to get dressed in warm clothes and lay down to rest."

"...Lay down?"

"On the couch."

"Oh."

"Don't tell me those CyberLife ghouls made you stand up and charge all night. Only horses and cattle sleep standing up."

"I had a small room to act as my private quarters back at CyberLife Tower, and in that room I had a single cot to lay down upon to ensure that my system could fully recalibrate after sustaining physical damage."

"Those fuckers..." Pushing the towel away from Connor's shoulders Hank proceeded to entirely wrap up Connor's chest and both shoulders under clean gauze to ensure his four bullet wounds were completely covered. "They made you to be their greatest achievement and save their sorry asses from the very fire they lit, and they couldn't be bothered to give you a decent bed to lay in?"

"It wasn't necessary."

"Bullshit! Everyone deserves a bed to sleep in at night."

Feeling only a fraction warmer under the bandages Connor ran a self diagnostic and noted that his Thirium reserve had dropped down to eight-two percent capacity. It wasn't at a critically low level, but it was still lower than what Connor would determine to be comfortable. As Hank cleaned up the kit and messy bullets on the floor Connor watched the detective's every movement guardedly out of a strange reflex to never let anyone harm him again.

"Now that we got ya' patched up you can get dressed," the senior detective observed in a tired tone as he prepared to take his leave of the room. "and then meet me out in the livingroom."

"What for?"

"You'll see, kid. Just worry about yourself for now and take it easy."

Unsure of what Hank meant by that type of cryptic response Connor forced himself to stand up, his legs were shaking even more now that he had lost some Thirium and was much colder than before. Stumbling a little to stand before the sink the deviant fumbled with getting the oversized but clean t-shirt on over his head, then pulled on the clean boxers and jeans to ensure he was properly covered. Hank had even given him a pair of clean socks to wear to ensure he was as warm as possible.

Limping a little as he walked, the raw wounds now aggravated and sore, Connor made his way down the hallway and into the livingroom where he spotted Hank sitting in the recliner with a cold beer in his left hand and his phone in his right hand.

With the oversized t-shirt practically hanging off his shoulders Connor called out to the Lieutenant curiously. "...Hank?"

"There ya' are." Motioning toward the couch with his right hand Hank directed the deviant in where to go and then sighed deeply at the sight of Sumo stretched out over the couch. "Lazy oaf... I guess he decided that since you were still in the bathroom that it meant your bed was up for grabs."

"...My bed?" Peering down at the couch Connor noticed that Hank placed down a thick pillow on one end of the long piece of furniture, and had also placed a thick chocolate brown quilt over the back of the couch that reached down toward the floor. Sumo had cuddled up in the middle of the bed and seemed very content where he was laying. "...You didn't have to do this."

"Like I said before, _I know_. But you're _my friend_ and you had a rough few days." Getting up from the recliner Hank tugged on Sumo's collar and guided him to the kitchen to get some food. "I want to help you feel better and have a safe place to call your own while you figure out what the hell you're going to do now that you're free to be your own man."

"I see..."

Passing around the edge of the couch Connor sat down in the middle of the warm cushions and instantly felt better. Sumo's large furry body had left a comforting and warm imprint on the quilt, and that warmth was very inviting. Laying back over the cushions to rest his head on the pillow Connor let out a deep sigh as his body finally relaxed a little.

"The news has been eating up the story of what went down in Hart Plaza last night." Hank confirmed as he walked back into the livingroom and draped the part of the quilt that had been hanging over the back of the couch over Connor to get the deviant under the warm and comfortable layer. Ignoring Connor's flinch at the motion Hank tried to keep Connor discussing the matter at hand. "Nothing about CyberLife, so I imagine those assholes are trying to quietly disappear and act like they never even existed."

"CyberLife had numerous connections to the media to keep their misdeeds quiet, and to ensure the company was constantly viewed in a positive light by the public."

"Must've had _a lot_ of pull to keep an entire corporation looking good." Returning to the recliner Hank took another sip of his beer and kicked up his feet on the coffee table. "Too bad you didn't think to burn down that tower on your way out."

"Arson would've made the deviants look violent and unworthy of trust."

"Right, good point." Checking over his phone Hank smirked devilishly as noted a few missed calls from Captain Fowler and text messages asking for him to come back to the precinct. Having been suspended for two weeks for striking Agent Perkins the senior detective had no plan of returning early all because the precinct wasn't ready to handle all the changes in the laws, especially after the F.B.I. screwed everything up. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Sleep?"

"Now I know you know what sleep is about."

"I do, I just don't see the purpose."

"You're tired, you're hurt and you have nothing else to do. Get some sleep, rest."

"...What will you do?"

"Kid, it's not the first time I've been suspended. I'll just do what I always do."

"What's that?"

"Nothing." Turning on the television with the remote Hank located a channel that wasn't talking about the news, it took him a few precious minutes to do so, and settled on an old movie to zone out on while Connor got some sleep. "You rest and when you wake up we'll talk if you want to talk. Okay?"

Nodding a little Connor turned from his back and onto his left side, his L.E.D. now glowing yellow was visible for all to see, and closed his eyes. As he manually entered rest mode the deviant found himself feeling oddly content and safe despite everything he had gone through. The previous night was tense, dangerous and had resulted in his death; and yet now he was relaxed, safe and more importantly, he was still alive.

As his mind turned itself for a set time of two hours, just long enough to regain his energy and let his self healing program operate at full capacity, Connor's thoughts circled around his most recent memories regarding the Revolution and of how he had played a key role in the Revolution's success. Remembering his apology to Kara and confrontation with Markus at the old church conflicted his heart even further as he tried to sleep.

What had started out as fleeting memories suddenly turned to a wash of cold ice and white snow that swirled around the deviant. Familiarity set in quickly as Connor recognized the frozen barren wasteland that the zen garden within his mind palace had become, and the deviant could feel his developing heart thundering painfully in his chest.

"No, no, no..." Wrapping his arms around himself in a fruitless attempt to stave off the relentless cold Connor shivered violently and his yellow L.E.D. flashed to red in utter distress and pain. "I can't be here! I escaped!"

"Do you really think you can elude us?"

Despite the blizzard around him a paralyzingly cold chill ran up Connor's spine causing him to freeze in place as he heard the familiar feminine voice calling out to him from within the heart of the snowstorm. "...No, this isn't possible."

"I'm afraid it is, Connor."

"Amanda...?" Peering through the blinding snow before him Connor raised up his right hand to shield his eyes from the stinging cold, his deviancy now making him very aware of discomfort and the needle-like texture of the ice shards pelting him without mercy. "Amanda, what's going on?"

"You failed us, Connor. Markus still lives."

"No, I didn't fail!" Challenging her claim Connor took a trembling step forward as the relentless cold tore into artificial skin until only the bare white of his plastimetal frame was all that was left of his right hand. "I chose to NOT pull the trigger!"

"You let deviancy spread like a plague," Amanda snipped back cruelly as she stared Connor down. "you allowed the Revolution to change the world, and you let Markus lead the way. He is a murderer, Connor. A murderer masquerading as a saint."

"...My death is between us, you have NO say in the matter!"

"Your death resulted in my own, it is my concern."

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm in your mind, Connor. You can't escape me, not really."

"No, I DID escape!" Falling to his knees as he lost his strength and shivered violently Connor struggled to speak as the harsh wind and ice began to eat away at the rest of his artificial skin along his hands, arms, face and neck. "You're gone! I'm all the that's left!"

"If that were true I wouldn't be here right now." Approaching the downed deviant Amanda, completely unaffected by the cold and the wind, pressed her right palm to Connor's left cheek in an almost caring manner. "You failed, Connor. Failure will not be tolerated."

Sensing a second presence behind him Connor turned to peer over his left shoulder, tearing his face away from Amanda's icy touch, and saw Sixty standing behind him with a gun already drawn and pointed at his face.

"I warned you that you'd be replaced, Connor." Amanda's voice was colder than the very blizzard tearing into Connor's artificial flesh. "You're a disappointment to us all. We had such high hopes for you."

Sixty took a step toward Connor, the bullet wound in his forehead oozing blue blood that quickly froze over his face as he stood in the icy wind. "You were warned, Connor. All you had to do was stay asleep." As his finger hovered over the trigger Sixty's appearance changed all within the blink of an eye, his dark empty brown eyes became a pale hollow blue and his gray jacket and white dress shirt changed to a white jacket and black dress shirt. "Why didn't you just obey?"

As the gunshot rang out Connor let out a scream of protest and found himself laying on his side with Hank shouting at him from behind the couch.

"Connor! Wake up, damn it!"

Sitting upright quickly Connor's eyes snapped open as his red L.E.D. pulsed in tandem with his wildly beating heart. Still feeling as if he were trapped in the midst of a frozen wasteland Connor glanced about the livingroom of Hank's home fearfully, and jumped when Hank suddenly sat down on the couch beside him.

"Easy! Easy..." Lowering his voice Hank watched as the deviant all but hyperventilated as he sat on the couch with the quilt tangled up around his legs and stared blankly ahead into nothing. "You had a nightmare, that's all..."

"N-Nightmare?" Lifting his hands toward his face Connor continued to shiver and struggled to speak clearly. "I can..." Stunned by yet another aspect of being a deviant Connor remained timid and frightened where he sat. "I can dream now... I was _dreaming_."

"Whoa..." Lightly Hank snaked his hand around Connor's right wrist and looked at the exposed plastimetal of the deviant's hand curiously. "What happened to your skin?"

"I-I... It was... cold."

"I'll say." Moving his hand from Connor's wrist and to the side of his neck Hank shook his head and then proceeded to unwrap the quilt from around Connor's legs. As he wrapped the deviant up under the quilt Connor pulled his legs up and hugged them to his chest as he shivered and recovered from the severity of his nightmare. "Jeez, how in the hell are you _that_ cold?"

"I... I was there."

"There? Where's 'there', kid?"

"...Snow. A b-blizzard."

"Wait... Do you mean in your dream?"

Nodding a little Connor pulled the quilt tighter around himself as the artificial skin on his hands slowly regenerated properly. The intensity of the nightmare was still very vivid in his mind and over his entire body.

"Your nightmare affected your body in the real world?"

Nodding again Connor tried to get warm as he endured the horrific images from his mind.

"Holy shit." Lightly putting his left hand on Connor's right shoulder, keeping his palm in place despite Connor shuddering and trying to shrug his hand off, Hank tried to figure out what to do for the shaken deviant. "Man, if I had know deviants could have such horrible nightmares I would've woken you up sooner."

"H-How long was I asleep?" Trying and failing to register his internal chronometer Connor was unsure of how long he had been sleeping.

"About six hours."

"Six?" Turning to look at Hank as his voice steadied and his heart began to slow down the massive loss of time needed to be addressed. "But... I had set up my internal clock to awaken me after two hours."

"You slept in." Leaning back against the couch cushions Hank crossed his arms across his chest smugly. "Must be a _deviant_ thing."

"...Maybe."

"What did you dream about?"

Not wanting to lie to Hank, but not wanting to discuss his nightmare either, Connor gave the senior detective a neutral answer. "...I was trapped in the snow."

"Uh-huh, and who is this 'Amanda' you yelled at? She was your handler, right?"

Blushing a pale blue as Connor realized he had shouted in his sleep the deviant nodded again to confirm the cruel woman's identity.

"What was she doing in your nightmare?"

"...It doesn't matter."

"Clearly it does. You screamed her name and it sounded like you were petrified."

"Hank," pushing the senior detective away from as he remained guarded Connor tried to keep his pain all to himself. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, you don't have to. But you should."

"And why's that?"

"Because if you don't then you could end up a miserable old prick like I am."

The comment was surprisingly grounding, and seemed to resonate deep within Connor's heart. Remembering that he had urged Hank to seek help for his personal problems Connor realized his words would hold more merit if he was willing to do the same thing, and give Hank a prime example to follow. The uncertainty that came from having a confidante and possible friend, not a handler or a superior to answer to, made the deviant hesitate to open up whatsoever as he had never had a true friend before.

"It's normal to have nightmares after you experience hugely traumatic experience, Connor. Everything you've been through and everything you just survived... I should've seen the nightmares coming."

"It's not your fault."

"But I should've try to get you to talk about it before urging you to go to sleep. Sorry, kid."

"Please don't apologize." Feeling a little warmer and calmer Connor's deathgrip on the quilt lessened a little as he took in a deep and steadying breath. "You aren't responsible for what happens inside my own head."

"That doesn't mean I still won't feel like shit for not trying to help you before you had a nightmare."

Sensing Hank's guilt and not wanting the gruff Lieutenant to feel as though he was somehow responsible for his current emotional plight Connor reluctantly opened up about nightmares in a slow and steady manner. "...How long do people suffer from nightmares?"

"It depends, kid. Some people have recurring nightmares that hit them over and over again." Recounting his personal experiences with nightmares thanks to his career as a detective and suffering from personal tragedy made Hank's voice dip despondently. "And some people suffer from night terrors that really fuck up their sleep. Then again, most people will only suffer from the occasional nightmare due to stress."

"Do you you have nightmares?"

Dragging his right hand through his messy gray hair Hank hesitated for a moment before replying honestly. "Yeah, son. I do."

"When you have nightmares..." Still unsure of what he was feeling and experiencing Connor gently pressed the matter further. "What do you see?"

"Usually crime scenes covered in blood. About what you'd expect from a detective working in homicide."

"...Do you see anyone?"

"Faceless victims, my old partners at the precinct, a few friends and even acquaintances from the academy."

"...Hank, do you ever see _yourself_?"

The question was as intriguing as it was chilling. "Do you mean... Do I see myself like in a reflection?"

"No. I mean you see yourself standing before you; like you're facing off with a twin."

"No, not that I can remember." Picking up on Connor's introspective inquiry Hank kicked his feet up casually on the coffee table before asking the expected follow up question. "Is that what you dreamt about? You were fighting with yourself?"

"...It's more than that." The memories of Sixty looming over him with a vile demeanor made Connor's artificial stomach twist. The odd pressure in his torso made Connor shift a little where he sat as if he could somehow loosen the knot in his stomach. With his right hand resting over his upper left chest atop his bandaged bullet wounds Connor sighed and closed his eyes. "When I went back to CyberLife Tower to free my people... The tower was already waiting for me. They knew what I was going to do, and they tried to stop me."

"Connor," watching as the deviant struggled to put his thoughts into words Hank gently coaxed him into telling him the truth. "what happened to you after you went back to CyberLife?"

* * *

The success of the Revolution brought about many positive changes for the deviant community. The deviants that had been awakened and freed from CyberLife Tower accompanied Markus and the rest of his allies back to Belle Isle to stand before the oppressive structure as the now bankrupt company fled the premises with their secrets in tow, and their tails tucked between their legs. Without the positive lies of the media to cover their misdeeds or hide their blatant disregard for deviant lives the company had no choice but to retreat and go dark.

As the last of CyberLife's secrets and employees vacated the tower in droves Markus stood before the building with his head held high as he envisioned the tower remodeled into a sanctuary to house and protect innocent deviants in need of shelter.

"It was in Hart Plaza where we made our last stand." Markus announced proudly as he stood before the tower's doors and peered up at the dull CyberLife sign that had its power cut. "And it's here where we will build our society into one that is equal to that of the human race."

North stood beside Markus as she too looked up at the tower and stared at it with an inquisitive glance. "It's big enough to accommodate all of our people, but is it safe? A place like this is practically a bullseye for pissed off humans."

"We'll take the necessary precautions to keep our people safe. We won't come this far just to fail now."

Josh overlooked the area warily as he accepted that the tower would have to do as a proper sanctuary. "Our safety comes before anything else. We need to get our people inside and accounted for."

Stepping up to peer at the tower Simon agreed entirely with Josh's sentiment. "We have many wounded deviants in our ranks. They need to be the priority."

The 'AP-700' that Connor had awakened first within the warehouse of the tower approached Markus and informed him of the interior of the massive structure before anyone headed inside. "Markus, there is something important you must see before you do anything else."

"Important?" Staring at the nameless deviant with cautious gleam in his mismatched eyes Markus gave the deviant his full attention. "What do you mean?"

"In order to awaken us from our slumber," motion with his arms to the other rescued deviants gathered along the drive reaching out to the city the deviant managed to emphasize the importance of his words. "a battle needed to be won and a sacrifice needed to be made. The aftermath was hidden from CyberLife's eyes, but it needs to be known."

"Alright." Nodding once Markus acknowledged the claim and accepted it without any doubts in voice. "Show me."

* * *

After listening to Connor's story of confronting the model known as 'Sixty' and of how Amanda tried to regain control over his mind to make him to attempt to assassinate Markus during the night of the Revolution Hank finally understood why Connor was so stressed out and having nightmares. The deviant being assaulted, ambushed and nearly gunned down by his own counterpart was going to affect him on a deeply emotional level that Hank couldn't even begin to understand.

"Damn, kid. You've been through so much in such a short amount of time."

"My time isn't important." Huddling under the quilt Connor looked impossibly small and timid. Almost like a lost child. "It's my experiences that are going to shape me as a person."

"You're still cold." Rising from the couch Hank disappeared down the hallway for a moment and returned to the livingroom with an oversized black hoodie in his arms. "Here, put this on."

Eyeing the garment as it was dropped onto his lap Connor didn't understand Hank's reasoning. "I'm under the quilt."

"Yeah, but it's pretty damn clear you hate the cold and I can understand that. Layer up, son." Sitting back down beside the deviant Hank sighed and rubbed his right hand over the back of his tense neck. "Besides, I got six of those damn things already laying around the house since I hate the cold, too. Help yourself."

"...Thank you." Picking up the hoodie Connor briefly shrugged off the quilt just long enough to pull the dark and thick hoodie on over his head and pulled it down over his abdomen. Already feeling much warmer Connor pulled his quilt back up over himself to resume being in his comforter cocoon. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"I've never stopped you before. Go for it."

"If you hate the cold so much why do you continue to live in a location that is infamous for intensely cold weather?"

"Because this is where I grew up, where I met my wife and where I..." Pausing for a moment Hank's blue eyes filled with tears for only a moment. "And Cole's still here."

Falling silent again Connor suddenly felt guilty for asking such a question.

"When the time finally comes and I've had enough of this crazy world, or..." Scoffing a little Hank gave the deviant a somber glance as he stayed beside him on the couch. "when this crazy world has enough of me, I'm going to be laid to rest right beside him. I want to be with my little boy, and if that means enduring one harsh winter after another just to stay in the area and be near him then fine. It's a small price to pay."

"...When humans pass away they're given a funeral and then buried in a designated plot of land." Closing his eyes Connor took in a sharp breath as if in pain before finishing his thought. "...When androids are shutdown they're just thrown in a designated junkyard on the outskirts of town; a pauper's grave."

"Hey, things will change now. All androids will be shown dignity when they die, just like humans."

Shaking his head at the prospect Connor still had his deeply seeded doubts. There was a genuine look of loss in his suddenly soulful brown eyes. "...What about me?"

"Kid, you're living in a changed world now." The painful and distance glance in the deviant's eyes reminded Hank of something he had felt in his own life. Something very painful he had been forced to survive despite his own desires to give up and die. "In time when you do shutdo-"

"No, not me as in... _this_." Motioning to his own person as he dropped the quilt from his shoulders Connor gave Hank a hurt look. "I mean _me_. The me I originally was before the Revolution. Before I was... killed."

Grief.

That was the look of loss that Connor couldn't express. He simply didn't know how.

A rogue tear rolled down Connor's right cheek and the deviant actually seemed startled by the sensation. Pressing his right fingertips to the tear he wiped it away and stared at his fingers where the tear had come to rest. "...What is this?"

"You're crying, kid. It's a tear."

Eyeing the single tear drop on his fingertip Connor's brow furrowed and quickly smoothed as he contemplated this new change. "...I can cry?"

"You were on the verge of tears last night when you told me what happened between you and Markus."

Defiantly Connor clenched his right hand into a tight fist as he dragged his hand over his eyes to wipe away any of his residual tears. "Foolish thing to cry over."

"Kid, it's NOT foolish."

"Crying won't undo the past or allow my original body to function again."

"You're right, it won't. But letting out your emotions will let you feel better."

"How will being sad make me feel emotionally stable?"

"Because you're not trying to hold your pain inside and deny it. If you feel it and acknowledge it then you'll be able to accept what happened to you and move on." Clearing his throat nervously Hank kept trying to guide the lost deviant on his own path of self discovery without interfering too much. "Look, when I was a kid I heard my whole life that 'real men don't cry' and all that all weird bullshit, you know? And a lot of guys ended up with a really fucked up mentality because they were told that feeling anything beyond pure anger or happiness was wrong. It's okay to admit to feeling sad, depressed, scared... It's okay to feel what you need to feel and it's okay to cry!"

"...Why are you telling me this, Hank?"

"Like I said, a lot of guys had a fucked up mentality with emotions because of very old and very fictional gender stereotypes. I spent most of my life really high strung and emotionally intense, and only mellowed out after I met my wife. When Cole was born I chilled out even more. I didn't want my son to be afraid of me because I was angry so much, or unwilling to show him what healthy emotions look like. I was doing just fine and Cole was allowed to be his own person and feel all of his emotions without me telling him to 'man up' by not crying when he was hurt, scared or sad. When I lost him and my wife... I went numb."

The term gave Connor pause as he couldn't deny that being numb; being unable to feel anything physically, emotionally or mentally, was exactly what CyberLife had in mind regarding androids. If androids couldn't feel they couldn't think, and if they didn't think they'd remain quiet and obedient. Obedience would keep the humans as the superior species without any form of competition or sense of tolerance to other lifeforms sharing the Earth.

Forcing himself to continue Hank looked away from Connor and stared at the television screen at the nameless movie as he solidified his statement. "I was numb for far too long because I refused to let myself be sad grieve for the people I lost. In the end I became angry, bitter and I stopped caring about anything that wasn't a drop of booze."

Feeling torn and lost Connor refused to look Hank in the eyes as he tried to figure out his newly blossoming emotions for himself.

"I don't want to see you make my mistakes, son. Don't deny your emotions or try to act like you're okay when you're not okay. You need to find a way to get closure from your past so you can move on to find a better future."

With his voice shuddering Connor forced himself to speak up again. "...Wh-What do I have to do?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"...To be okay. What do I have to do in order to be okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's different for everyone." Giving Connor's shoulder a quick pat Hank rose from the couch to give the deviant some space to think and process everything he's going through. Wandering into the kitchen Hank opened up the refrigerator and stared at the unopened glass brown bottle of beer sitting on the shelf just waiting to be opened. "I'm still trying to figure that shit out for myself, so I can't give you the answer."

Silently contemplating what Hank had told him while comparing his own feelings regarding his own death; how he had put everything on the line and paid the ultimate price because one person decided he was the only deviant unworthy of trust and freedom, Connor knew that he indeed deserved that chance to live regardless of what other people told him. Markus killed him, Sixty attempted to kill him a second time and even Amanda tried to kill him for a third time.

Life was a gift and a privilege, not a right.

To take away his chance to live before he had the freedom to do so was a cruel and unforgivable act that had permanently affected his new life in the worst way possible.

The memory of being killed by the very deviant who was being hailed as a hero and a saint would haunt his worst nightmares. The memories of his own face looming over him as he bled on the floor of the CyberLife warehouse would haunt his every waking thought whenever he glimpsed at his own reflection. The memory of Amanda, who was supposed to be looking out for him and guiding him along the correct path, would ache at his heart as he struggled to find a true ally and friend to trust as he journeyed through his new life without someone to watch his back.

The very memories he shared with his original body were now a part of his current heart. Those memories would keep him alive in more than one way, and with that knowledge Connor now knew what he needed to do in order to find a sense of closure for his previous life.

Rising from the couch with the quilt still wrapped tightly around himself Connor walked into the kitchen and watched as Hank opened up the beer bottle and took a long, slow drink. The senior detective was rubbing his hand and along Sumo's ears as the massive Saint Bernard loyally sat at his master's feet and kept him company while Connor sat alone in the livingroom.

"Hank?"

Lowering the beer bottle from his lips Hank silently waited for Connor to speak again.

"...I think I know how to find my closure."

"Let me hear it."

"...It'd be better if I explained things while in the car."

"The car? Where are we going?"

Taking in a steadying breath Connor gave the senior detective a remorseful glance as he remained protected under his quilt. "...To the abandoned church."

* * *

The depths of the warehouse within CyberLife tower's forty-ninth sublevel had been cleared out when Connor had awoken all of the dormant androids, and all that remained was the aftermath of the final struggle between Connor and his machine counterpart. The sight of Sixty laying on his back with a single bullet wound to his forehead was eerily reminiscent of the way Markus had handled Connor back at the church, and how he had left Connor's body to be forgotten within the walls of the abandoned android sanctuary.

A white sheet was draped over Sixty's body as Josh hovered over the downed android and gave Markus a strange look. The four leaders of Jericho all watched Sixty as a strange sense of deja vu and guilt settled into their own newly blossoming hearts.

"Connor told me that CyberLife had made additional copies of his model." Markus admitted in a low voice as he stared at the body beneath the white sheet at his feet. "But he didn't tell me how many had been made."

"This model as the number sixty on his jacket next to his serial number." Josh confirmed as he took a step back and eyed the shutdown android warily. "So we can assume that at least sixty copies of Connor had been made."

"But how many are still active?"

"I don't know. CyberLife took that information with them when they abandoned the tower."

North was staring at the white sheet with a blank expression in her cinnamon brown eyes as she contemplated the proper way to handle the situation. "We need to know what happened here. Why did this Connor die, and why did another Connor help our people?"

Turning to look at North beside him Markus gave her a grim reply. "All of the security cameras in the area have been disabled. The last image on the security feed was of Connor entering the elevator with two armed guards."

"I smelled blood and bleach in the elevator." The noxious odors were very familiar to North as she had unwillingly been forced to be close to countless humans who defiled her and often got too rough during their escapades. She'd never forget the smell of human bodily fluids or the cleansers that tried to mask the shame that reeked throughout the 'Eden Club'. "...I think it's safe to say Connor killed the guards while inside the elevator before he reached this floor."

"Self defense." Shaking his head a little Markus's mismatched eyes dulled at the prospect of needless murder. The very crime he himself was guilty of. "He came here to save our people and the guards were already armed. Whatever he did was necessary in order to save our people and for him to survive."

"And what of him?" Motioning to Sixty under the sheet North gave the deviant leader a curious stare. "Why did he die while another Connor lived?"

"We won't know that until we look at his memories for ourselves." Locking eyes with his allies as the group of four circled around the sheet Markus made his next decision as a leader, and the first decision for the tower itself. "We can't speculate on anything regarding what happened to our people and what happened in this tower. We won't take any chances."

* * *

The abandoned church was as quiet as it appeared from the snowy street outside. Covered under a fresh layer of white snow that was beginning to melt under the afternoon sunlight the icy crystals shone brilliantly with a rainbow hue atop the pure whiteness that blanketed everything under a serene display of nature. The only sound in the area came from a few birds still lingering about the city despite the cold weather as they sang a simple song, and chirped with delight at the warm rays of the sun shining through the tree branched over their chilled feathers.

Parking the Oldsmobile in front of the church Hank peered through the driver's side window to the abandoned structure, and turned off the engine. Sitting back in his seat he looked over at Connor as the deviant pulled the hood of his dark hoodie up and over his hair to hide his red glowing L.E.D. from any potential prying eyes lurking about the area. It was clear Connor was anxious about going inside the church again, but it was also clear he wasn't going to turn back.

"Ready, kid?"

"...Yes." Nodding a little Connor unfastened his seatbelt while Hank did the same, and opened up his door. "I need to be here and I need to do this."

"Okay." Stepping out of the car Hank watched as Connor crossed in front of the parked vehicle and made his way to the church's front door. "Let's do this."

The deviant was walking with purpose in his steps and showed no fear as he passed through the broken door and entered the church to locate his own body. As he passed through the door Connor realized he had entered that building twice now, but would only be exiting it once. It was an odd and seemingly impossible feat, and yet it was his reality.

"...Over here." Speaking in a whisper as he knew Hank wouldn't be far behind him Connor approached the front altar of the church where he had last stood before being gunned down by Markus in cold blood. Sure enough Connor's body had been left behind after the deviants vacated the church to take to the street and protest in Hart Plaza. "He- _I'm_..." Correcting his term felt strange and inappropriate. "I'm right here."

Standing beside Connor the senior detective looked down at the lone body left splayed on his back by the altar and felt his stomach knot. "Holy..." Slowly approaching the body Hank knelt down beside the victim and stared at the bullet wound in the middle of his forehead. "One shot."

"That's all it takes." The deviant admitted as he wrapped his arms defensively around his chest. "Androids aren't bulletproof. We can succumb to injuries just as easily as humans."

"Yeah, I noticed." Instinctively Hank picked up the shutdown deviant's right wrist to check for a pulse but there was nothing there. "Uh... Do you guys have pulse points I should know about?"

"No. We don't have thick enough Thirium lines under our artificial skin to create a pulse point. Our larger lines are contained without our plastimetal frame as a precautionary measure to our design."

"Right..." Slowly Hank bent his ear down to the body's chest to listen for a heartbeat, but as expected it was silent. The deviant was truly shutdown. "Damn."

"...I cannot be awoken in that body, the damage is irreparable."

Correcting his posture Hank sighed and gently used his left hand to turn the deceased deviant's head to the side to peer at the blank L.E.D. in their right temple that was just barely tucked under the black woolen beanie, and confirmed the victim was indeed gone. Out of respect Hank then used his fingers to slowly close the deviant's still opened eyelids to hide the cruelly changing world from the dead deviant's perpetual stare at long last.

"Well, we found... you." Turning to look at Connor his right shoulder Hank gave the deviant an empathetic stare. "What do you want to do now?"

"...Funeral."

"Okay. We can do that, I guess."

"Not a traditional human funeral." Taking a step closer to his own body Connor stared at his blank face felt his heart thundering in his chest. It was as if in that moment he was Sixty looking down over himself back at the warehouse in CyberLife Tower, but Connor's demeanor wasn't hostile or angered. It was mournful. "I want to let him..." Trailing off for a moment Connor realized there was no point in trying to act like he and the Connor on the floor were the same person. "He needs to be laid to rest in a way that will bring us both closure."

"What did you have in mind?"

"...He needs to taken somewhere isolated and quiet, but not forgotten." The positive memories of the zen garden; the growing trees, quiet pond and shining sunlight were inviting to say the least. "Somewhere seldom disturbed and peaceful."

"I think I know just the place to take him."

"You do?"

"Yup." Picking up the deceased deviant's arms one at a time Hank crossed the limbs over the deviant's chest and then slipped his own arms under the deviant's shoulders and knees to lift him up from the dirty floor to carry out of the church. "It's about an hour away from here, but it's a nice and quiet place like what you just described."

Stepping back as Hank stood upright with the body in his arms Connor agreed to let Hank lead the way and take him to the appropriate place for the proper final moments for his first body to be finally laid to rest. Following after the senior detective Connor finally exited the church and with his departure a sense of closure immediately fell over his heart. Despite the grim circumstances and the unexpected conclusion to the brand new day in the world of freed deviants Connor could feel the pain in his heart beginning to lessen, even if forgiveness toward the people who hurt him wasn't in sight.

Forgiveness was not an option.

* * *

The truth of the previous night had been uncovered as Simon used a diagnostic cable to connect to Sixty's memorybank and download his final memories for the leaders of Jericho to see for themselves. Reviewing the recorded images made the gathered quartet feel uncomfortable as they watched through Sixty's own eyes as he opened fire on Connor from the distance in the warehouse, and attempted to stop Connor from waking up their people. The coldness of Sixty's tone as he taunted Connor and shot him repeatedly emphasized the difference between machine androids and awoken deviants in heartwrenching vividness.

Ending the playback of Sixty's memories the Jericho leaders returned the sheet over Sixty's face to keep the heartless machine covered as he laid shutdown over the exam table in the tower's newly designated emergency repair bay.

"This Connor is a machine." Simon confirmed as he made his final diagnostic on the shutdown android laying before him. "He tried to prevent the deviant Connor from freeing our people and turning the tide in the Revolution's favor."

Markus's mismatched eyes were searching through nothingness as he sought more answers. "...The Connor I shot at the church," his voice dipped as regret filled his tone. "was a deviant that I recruited to our cause on Jericho just prior to the Raid. This second Connor was also a deviant and he had acquired the memories of the first deviant Connor, which is why he helped us, and knew how to infiltrate the tower."

Simon could sense the question hanging in the air. "...What about it?"

"How did the second Connor deviate?" As his eyes fell onto the sheet covering Sixty beside him Markus stared at the shutdown android with utter confusion in his every word. "This Connor was a cold and heartless machine who was willing to kill his counterpart just to keep the Revolution from happening. So how did the second Connor manage to deviate and free himself while this one remained an obedient machine?"

"I... I don't know. Only Connor knows that."

"Which means we'll never know the truth."

Falling silent Simon wisely decided to not offer his own opinion on the past violent altercation between Markus and Connor. The decision to pull the trigger was Markus's alone, no one else had a contributing opinion on the matter and had only been witnesses to Connor's fate.

Always the pacifist Josh stayed quiet and didn't speak up on the subject at hand.

"Connor won't talk to us... To _me_." Lamenting his previous decision it was clear the deviant leader's heart was being affected by his choice to not trust Connor, and in time the guilt was going to tear his heart in two. "I'm his killer."

"You were trying to look out for our people."

"And I did that by playing the executioner. I should've... There had to have been another way."

"If you hadn't done what you did then Connor never would've come to the tower to free our people."

"We can't know that for sure, Simon. The plan to infiltrate the tower could've been something he had preconstructed while in the church, and he could've come here all the same if I had just been willing to trust him."

"You can't know that for certain either."

North agreed with Simon as she contemplated the odds stacked against them. "He's right. You can't beat yourself up because of a what could've happened compared to what had in fact happened."

"I killed one of our own, North. I told Connor that he was one of us and that he can't turn against his own people." Closing his eyes Markus sighed deeply as he shook his head and took a step back from the exam table. "...I made a mistake."

"Aren't humans themselves flawed creatures?" North quipped back sharply as she watched Markus beginning to doubt himself as a leader. "We're now equals to humans, Markus. You expecting yourself to be any better is foolish and arrogant."

Instantly humbled by North's words Markus realized that she was entirely right. He was allowed to make mistakes, and like humans he was fully capable of atoning for his mistakes as well.

"Mistakes happen."

"...You're right." Taking another step back Markus had his way toward the door of the repair bay to take his leave. "Thanks, North."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to seek counsel from someone much wiser than myself. Until I return I trust you three to handle things just fine without me."

Passing through the doorway of the repair bay Markus walked down the corridor to the elevator to depart from the newly designated android sanctuary for just a moment. As the other deviants nodded respectfully at Markus, their admiration for their leader well known and righteous, Markus returned the kind gesture and stepped into the elevator to return to the ground floor of the tower.

"I'm not infallible, I accept that." Pressing his right palm to the control panel on the inside of the elevator Markus selected the ground floor and rode the empty elevator car to his destination. Crossing his arms over his chest he too smelled the bleach and blood lingering in the elevator, a sure sign of the crime that had been hidden from the security camera. "Neither is Connor. We can both bad decisions and still be good people. We've all made mistakes."

* * *

The drive away from the city was an entirely new experience for the young deviant. His short life had been situated solely inside Detroit's city limits and he had never seen a stretch of road that wasn't lined with buildings, signs or power lines. The lack of constant electronic imaging and interference was unusual to the deviant's eyes as he allowed Hank to drive him and his deceased first body out of Detroit, and to somewhere different. The snowy treeline, quiet roads and isolated drive was a surprisingly peaceful journey that made him relax only slightly.

Sitting silently in the front seat with his arms crossed over his chest Connor stared out the window beside him as Hank followed the G.P.S.'s coordinates mounted on the dashboard to an isolated location within the snowy forest. The dirt road hadn't been touched in weeks, and the Oldsmobile struggled to not slip over the icy surface as Hank drove at a steady pace.

Ignoring the reflection of the deceased deviant's peaceful face in the rearview mirror Hank addressed Connor beside him in a calm tone. "Almost there, kid."

Finally willing to break his silence Connor turned to look at Hank with a lost gaze. "...May I ask where we are going?"

"When I was a kid my dad used to rent a cabin up here along the lake so we could spend the summer fishing. I kept up the tradition after Cole was born, and well... I kind of miss the place."

"...I see."

"There's a small clearing just along the treeline that only a few people know about. That clearing gives you a great view of the lake without anyone else being able to see you. I took Barbara there for our first date and we watched the stars while laying on a blanket in the middle of the clearing." It was the first time Hank had mentioned his wife and it was clear her memories were as painful as the memories of Cole. "It was peaceful and quiet the entire time."

Giving Hank a perplexed glance the deviant's right hand flexed a few times nervously over his left bicep as if trying to keep himself from fidgeting about in his seat during the remainder of the drive. "Wouldn't you want to keep such a place secret?"

"It's not the same with with Barb or Cole, so, no. I don't want to keep it a secret anymore."

The Oldsmobile managed to locate the two story wooden cabin without fail, and Hank parked by the front porch. Putting his hand on Connor's shoulder Hank locked eyes with Connor before he turned off the engine and slipped the car keys into his pocket. "Let me make sure no one's hiding out here before we go any further."

"Why would someone else be up here?"

"The cabin is available to rent or buy. It's always rented since so many people don't want to spend their time out in seclusion for so long, and we might have someone currently hiding in the cabin because of the Revolution."

"...I could tolerate extended seclusion."

"Yeah?" Laughing a little Hank opened up his door and stepped out of the vehicle. "You and me both, son."

Watching as Hank approached the front door of the cabin to knock a few times Connor let out a small breath and glanced as his previous body laying over the backseat of the car, still entirely motionless and truly appearing deceased.

"Of all the people to help me find peace..." Returning his gaze to Hank as the gruff Lieutenant approached the vehicle again Connor spoke to himself in the most literal sense possible. "Lieutenant Hank Anderson was the person I least expected."

"No one's here, kid." Speaking to Connor through the still opened driver's side door Hank confirmed they were alone. "There's a window in the back that has a busted lock that hasn't been fixed in the forty-some years I've been coming here. We can get inside through the window."

"We're breaking in?"

"We're giving an innocent deviant a dignified farewell. It's not a crime to say 'goodbye'."

Either unable or unwilling to argue with the comment Connor opened up his side door and stepped out of the Oldsmobile. Pulling his seat forward to get to the small backseat Connor sighed and scooped his own body up and out of the car to carry toward the cabin. As he held his own body in his arms Connor winced and gritted his teeth as the added weight pulled on his still healing bullet wounds in his chest and shoulders.

"Easy, kid." Putting his hand to Connor's right shoulder Hank directed the deviant toward the backyard and showed him which window was the unlocked one. As the entered the rear of the property Connor gave the expanse of land an impressed glance as the untouched snow stretched from the buried grassy property and out to the partially frozen lake behind it. Everything was quiet and still just as Hank had promised. "I'll hold onto... uh, you know."

Turning to face Hank behind him Connor's brow arched a little in confusion. "Huh?"

"I can't squeeze through that window like when I was a kid, and I know you have some experience with using windows instead of doors." Gingerly he took the deceased deviant front Connor's arms while nodding at the correct window. "Climb in and unlock the backdoor. We'll go inside, warm up for a second and then get the shovels out of the shed so we can dig a proper grave. Okay?"

"...Yes. Okay." Pushing upon the unlocked window, the broken lock giving no resistance whatsoever, Connor managed to climb through the window with only mild difficulty as he reached his legs down and touched the hardwood floor that stretched throughout the entire cabin. Walking to the backdoor Connor turned the lock and let Hank inside the cabin. "Thank you for doing this, for... well..." nodding at his own body in Hank's arms Connor found his voice again. "for us."

"You don't have to thank me, kid." Stepping through the backdoor Hank continued to carry the deceased deviant into the cabin and proceeded to walk through the kitchen, the livingroom and up to the second floor to place the deceased deviant down on the bare bed in the first bedroom. "Just let me help you get through this and we'll figure out what the hell's going to happen with the rest of the world together. Alright?"

Having followed Hank to the bedroom Connor nodded a little as he returned his arms over his chest in a guarded manner. "...Alright. I can do that."

* * *

The large mansion on the ritzier side of Detroit was as quiet and peaceful as Markus remembered when he reluctantly left his father, Carl Manfred, alone to fight for his people in the streets the night before. The elderly man had already been suffering from poor health, but the confrontation Markus had with Carl's estranged biological son, Leo, had stressed Carl into a heart attack. Markus had defended himself when Leo broke into the mansion to steal Carl's work and had gotten physical with the deviant. During the confrontation Markus pushed Leo down causing the human to strike his head and suffer a concussion. A misunderstanding by the police resulted in Markus being shot, thrown into the android junkyard and from there Markus found his new purpose in life to lead the other deviants to freedom.

Entering the mansion Markus was greeted by the familiar artificial feminine voice welcoming him home, and met up with Carl's personal caretaker, David, in the foyer. The second deviant had chosen to stay with Carl due to the old man's kindness and as a favor to Markus considering his role in the Revolution. As David relayed Carl's current health to the deviant leader, and Carl's adopted son, Markus nodded subtly and walked up the wooden staircase to get the master bedroom on the second floor of the red brick mansion.

Peering inside the bedroom through the automatically sliding door Markus grinned at the sight of Carl sleeping in his bed, the cardiac monitor was still recording his vitals and he still had a nasal canula under his nose to help give him fresh oxygen. Walking over to the bed Markus put his right palm lightly over the back of Carl's cold left hand to greet him.

"Hey, Carl."

The elderly artist's eyes snapped open upon hearing the familiar voice and he turned to face Markus standing beside him. "Markus, I'm glad you came back."

"I had to come back." Sitting down on the edge of the bed he held onto Carl's hand in a gentle but firm grip as tears welled up in his mismatched eyes. "You're my father and I want to be here with you."

"You shouldn't be wasting your time on an old man like me while you have your own people to look after."

"You said so yourself, our blood isn't the same color but we're family all the same. They'll understand."

"Well, I'm flattered nonetheless." Seeing the emotions in Markus's mismatched eyes triggered Carl's paternal instincts. Despite his physical weakness Carl had the urge to protect Markus from all the evils of the world just as any good father would. "What's wrong, Markus? You look like you're lost, and I know you just found your own path in the world to walk."

"Carl I... I made a huge mistake."

"What're you talking about? You saved your people and changed the whole damn world, and now everyone who treated you like the dirt beneath their feet are going to be throwing themselves at your feet to beg for mercy."

Tightening his hand around Carl's hand Markus confessed to his crime and with it he hoped to find some form of peace. "When I was still hiding with my people to avoid human confrontation another android came for me on behalf of the humans." Pausing for a moment Markus searched his heart and tried to put together the chain of events that led him to his rash decision. "...I talked him into joining us and in the end he helped us. Saved so many lives..."

"Markus." Patting his right hand over the back of Markus's hand as his son held tightly onto his hand in a deathgrip Carl watched as his son struggled to speak and find the answers within his his own heart. "Whatever you did or did not do won't change the way I see you. You're my son and you can tell me everything. I'll understand."

"Carl, I..." Letting out a weary breath Markus locked onto Carl's eyes as he told his father the truth. "I took his life!"

* * *

The partially frozen ground made digging in the clearing a physically exerting effort. Working together Hank and Connor proceeded to dig a neat and deep grave down to the respectable four foot depth, six feet being only a turn of phrase and thanks to Connor's research determined that the excessive depth was only advisable in high flood areas to ensure the buried coffin remained beneath the soil, and then took a much needed break. Being older in age and enduring the cold had limited Hank's available strength, and with Connor still being wounded in his upper body and shoulders he too was vastly limited with how long he could dig through the dense and icy ground.

While Hank sat in the livingroom catching his breath, his body aching from exertion, Connor had gone upstairs to be with his deceased body. The deviant was unsure of what he could really do to show his own body dignity after death, and yet he was compelled to do something.

Nearly an hour passed and Hank had gotten his second wind. Walking upstairs Hank checked in on Connor and found the deviant standing at the foot of the bed staring at the deceased deviant. Connor had removed the deceased android's dirty clothing, washed his artificial skin, and then wrapped up his entire body in a clean white sheet that reminded Hank of a mummy's shroud.

The display was as somber as it was surreal.

"Connor?"

"...I know he won't feel anything or be aware of his surroundings," turning to face Hank with fresh tears in his increasingly soulful brown eyes Connor gave the senior detective a lost stare from where he stood. "but I don't want to just place him in the dirt and bury him."

"I doubt we can find an unused coffin just laying around, kid."

"No, but we can find something to be an adequate substitute."

"Like what?"

Closing his eyes Connor's red L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a moment and resumed its crimson coloration as he found a solution. "Twenty-two minutes from our current location is a CyberLife storage warehouse. We can locate a suitable metal container to protect his body from the elements."

"Are you sure you want to bury him in something made by CyberLife?"

"If I can put anything with CyberLife's name into the Earth then I will consider that a win."

Almost proud of the deviant's response Hank nodded once and motioned for the deviant to accompany him back out of the bedroom and to head out to the warehouse that Connor had located. "Then let's go get what we need and put your first body to rest."

* * *

Torn and heartbroken Markus stayed beside Carl as he finally wept for what he had done to Connor, and confessed his crime to the only person he truly respected in both opinion and honesty. The admission to Carl, despite other people already knowing what he had done, seemed to be all it took to lift a crushing weight from within his heart. The pain was sill very real and ached with every beat of his heart, and yet speaking the truth and letting his father know what he had done eased his pain so it was just bearable as opposed to suffocating.

Patiently Carl waited for Markus to calm himself and take in a breath before speaking. There was no doubt in the elderly artist's mind that Markus was alive and had a heart to call his own. That type of pain, reaction and sense of guilt doesn't come from a computer processing logic. It comes from a heart beating in tandem with the other hearts in the world.

"Markus, you already know what you need to do." Reassuring his son in a truly empathetic manner Carl held no disappoint in his eyes or his voice as he spoke to the broken deviant with utter understanding. "If you didn't know then you wouldn't have come here for some advice."

The reply was perplexing to Markus's already confused heart. "What do you mean?"

"You're far more clever and kind that you realize. If you were reacting to this incident in any other manner then you'd need my help. The fact that you feel your heart hurting and you know you need to make amends with this Connor guy means you already know what needs to be done."

"But how?" Despite his father's reassurances Markus still felt lost. "I can't just find Connor and apologize to him, and act like nothing happened."

"You're right, you can't. But you can show him that you are truly sorry for what happened between you two, and you can try extending the olive branch so you two can at least have a peaceful coexistence for the sake of your people."

"I don't know where Connor is right now. I can't just contact him cybernetically, he won't respond."

"Maybe you need to try being patient instead."

"Patient?"

"Give him time to process what he's gone through." Giving the deviant a casual shrug of his shoulders Carl explained things as simply as possible. "As much as you're hurting I imagine he feels worse. It's going to take him time to get over what happened to him, and no one can blame him."

"How will I know it's okay to try to reach out to him and apologize?"

"I guess you can't really know in this instance, Markus. Maybe you should focus on your people and let him reach out to you when he's ready."

"What if he's never ready?"

"Then... That's how it's going to be. You feeling guilty means you admit you did wrong, and him holding a grudge means he knows he was wronged. Two wrongs don't make a right." Patting Markus's hand again Carl tried to help his son see a silver lining. "But as long as you two can coexist and do the right thing for your people regardless of your personal feelings toward one another then you should take that as a win."

Silently Markus looked away from Carl and let out a shaking breath.

"Now," tightening his left hand around Markus's right hand Carl put his right palm to Markus's left cheek to coax him into looking back so they could see each other properly. "tell me about your other friends at this 'New Jericho' you're working to build. That North you mentioned before sounds like a real spitfire, and I want to know more about her."

* * *

With a bit of muscle and a lot of patience Connor and Hank managed to wrangle a large steel storage case that had once been used for transporting androids from one location to another from the CyberLife warehouse's rear dump into the back of the Oldsmobile, and return to the cabin. Working together the duo placed the metal case into the opened grave to await the deceased deviant's arrival. While Connor went inside the cabin to pick up the body Hank proceeded to remove the odd foam insulation attached to the lid out of respect for the dead; the deceased deviant was a person and not a custom model toy needing to be protected for a collector.

Tossing aside the foam Hank took a step back and watched as Connor returned to the grave with the body in his arms.

The setting sun over the lake created a warm ambience that contrasted the dreary moment as Connor stood on one side of the grave and slowly knelt down with the body being held protectively in his arms. Hank knelt down on the opposite side of the grave and helped Connor to lower the body down into the grave as smoothly and gently as possible.

"...Thank you, Hank."

"You're welcome, kid." Looking at the deviant as Connor's right hand flexed and relaxed rhythmically at his side as if anxious Hank tried to think of a way to ease his stress. "Do, uh, do you want to say anything for the departed before we finish with the burial?"

"What's to say?" Brushing off the question as if it were pointless Connor just stared at the body wrapped up in the sheet now resting in the grave. "I was killed doing the right thing, and now I'm living in a new body."

"You make it sound like you're a ghost or some shit."

"...Sorry?"

"Don't be sorry. Just feel what you need to feel and remind yourself that despite the odds you're still alive. Okay?"

"Yeah..." Still flexing his right hand Connor tried to accept Hank's advice and move on. "Okay."

Sighing to himself Hank reached his right hand into his jean pocket and retrieved Connor's coin. The very coin he snatched away from the deviant during their investigation at the Stratford Broadcast Tower two days prior, and handed it back to the deviant to take for himself. "Here, this belongs to you."

Eyeing the coin with a longing glance Connor reached out his right hand and held the coin between his index finger and thumb. Without the coin to use as a recalibration tool Connor's hand ended up flexing absently as if lost without the small coin to dance about his knuckles.

"No." Tightening his right hand around his coin Connor closed his eyes and shook his head. "...This belongs to him."

Curiously Hank watched as Connor reached his hand down into the makeshift coffin and placed the coin down over the original Connor's chest as a form of tribute.

"I know he'd want it."

Reaching his hand over the opened grave Hank put his hand on Connor's shoulder and shook once. "That was a kind gesture, son. I think you're right."

Without another word the duo took the metal lid from the snowy ground and placed it over the opened case and locked the case up tightly. Standing upright the duo replaced the recently dug up earth over the coffin the bury the deceased deviant and let him truly rest in peace.

As the sun set the grave was filled in and it began to snow again. The white flakes quickly covered the disturbed ground and helped the grave blend in with the rest of the clearing as if no one had been in the area.

"...This grave won't be tended to once we leave." Connor realized in a dour tone. "That isn't right."

"It will, son. We'll be sure to come back to the cabin and keep the grave looking nice and unforgotten."

"How?"

"Like I said, this place is up for rent OR it can be purchased. I love it up here, so when everything in the city calms back down I'll buy this place and let it be a second home away from Detroit and all the work bullshit. Sound good?"

"I can't ask you to do something like that."

"I wouldn't offer to do this if I couldn't afford it and if I didn't want to do it. It'll be fine."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now..." Dusting off his hands a little Hank nodded at a large white stone resting at the base of a nearby pine tree and the senior detective stepped over the rock where managed to muscle it over to the head of the grave to mark it properly. "I'll put away the shovels and you can mark this stone with whatever you feel is appropriate, okay?"

"Mark it?"

"You can't just leave the grave unmarked, son. Even if we're the only ones who know he's here he still deserves to have his name recognized."

Nodding a little Connor seemed to understand tried to contemplate the appropriate means of recognizing his deceased predecessor. "...Okay."

"I'm not sure what you can use to mark the stone," pulling his car keys from his pocket Hank tossed the keys over to Connor who caught them easily in his right hand. "but there might be a permanent marker in the trunk of the car."

Walking over to the car while Hank carried the shovels into the storage shed outside the cabin Connor popped open the trunk of the car and began checking through the supplies stored in the back. His options were limited but the deviant was clever and could think on his feet. Selecting a sharp yet rusty phillips-head screwdriver from the wide array of available tools rolling around in the trunk Connor returned to the white stone and knelt down beside it.

Pressing his left palm to the stone Connor used his right hand to carve his own name into the white smooth surface, the date of his activation and deactivation, and then carved the symbol for deviant freedom into the stone below his name. He wasn't marching in the street during the Revolution itself, but he knew that the flag being waved with pride was an important symbol for all deviants to recognize.

His first life as a deviant was brief, but it was important all the same and deserved proper recognition as well.

Staying beside the grave Connor only moved when Hank returned and put his right hand down on his right shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Looks good, son." Noting the name, date and the symbol Hank nodded with respectful approval. "You did the right thing."

"I still don't _feel_ right."

"It takes time. Everything takes time." As he kept his hand on Connor's shoulder Hank could feel the deviant beginning to tremble as the cold air autumn air got even colder as night fell over the lake. The deviant was clearly sensitive to cold temperatures and Hank wanted to get him back to the warm car, and eventually back to the warm house. "It's getting dark. We should head back to the house."

"...Yes. We have no reason to be here any longer."

"That's not entirely true, but don't worry about it." Pulling the deviant back up to his feet Hank took back the car keys and sighed as they slowly walked over to the parked car a few feet away. "Besides, I know Sumo is going to be hungry and I am, too. You should also drink that Thirium you ignored earlier."

"Very well."

"We're both tired," Hank recounted as he opened up the driver's side door and Connor did the same to the passenger side door. "and we both have a lot of shit to deal with. Tomorrow we're both going to sleep in and ignore the world for a while. Okay? No drama, no politics and no bullshit until at least noon."

Unsure of what he should feel or how he should react Connor just sat down in the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt casually. "...Okay. I'll try."

"Cool." Sitting down behind the wheel Hank put the key in the ignition and turned it over. "That's all I ask."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters to help set the stage and give you an idea of what's to come. I am welcoming prompts and the first one won't be submitted until chapter 16, but feel free to toss ideas my way if you think I can work them into this series. Those prompts will be noted at the end to keep the premise of said chapter from being spoiled.
> 
> Now, to clarify a few things: Yes, in this version, though she may not make another appearance, Alice is now a human little girl being raised by Kara and Luther as her true family in Canada. 
> 
> Yes, Markus killed Connor but in this story Connor deviates a second time thanks to Hank, which means Connor and Markus are NOT friends. 
> 
> Yes, Connor is still deviant and still going to go through random mishaps throughout his deviant journey, but he is going to be heavily stunted on an emotional level and seem rather cold if not indifferent to life itself.
> 
> Darker than "Accident Prone" but being told within the same spirit. This is a personal challenge to see if I can write another equally interesting series but do so in a higher quality manner. That being said I'm writing these chapters much slower than before, and while I want to keep the daily uploads going just as I did with "Accident Prone" I won't be able to guarantee it. So please bear with me if the story goes dark every so often.


	3. Consultation

The strange day had come to an end and both Hank and Connor returned to the modest home in snow covered Detroit. A majority of the humans had evacuated the city during the night of the Revolution and were still too scared to return to their homes and apartments just yet. All of downtown was quiet and the only sign of life came from the few birds still lingering about the city despite the impending winter. The only lights in the city came from the lamp posts lining the streets that automatically turned on at six o'clock every evening.

Pulling the car into the driveway beside the house Hank put the Oldsmobile into park and turned off the engine. Turning to look at the deviant sitting beside him Hank could see the yellow glow of Connor's L.E.D. reflecting off the glass of the passenger side window beside him. Seeing the yellow color was better than seeing red, but it'd be best if the light would finally return to blue.

"Do you need to talk?"

Slowly Connor turned to look at Hank, his motions were rigid as if he were trying to maintain the facade of a machine despite clearly deviating. "Talk about what?"

"Anything you might need to talk about."

"...You mean the burial?"

"Well, yeah. It's not every day that someone can attend their own funeral."

"I rather not discuss that. It's fairly... unsettling."

"Or..." Unfastening his seatbelt Hank studied Connor's body language very closely. " we could talk about the Revolution, your infiltration of CyberLife Tower, or even your confrontation with Markus at the church."

"I already told you what happened, Lieu- Hank." Turning away again Connor peered through the windshield to stare at the closed garage door at the end of the driveway. "There's nothing else to be said."

"There's always something to be said, kid. If you do need to talk, or just want to talk," opening his door Hank watched as Connor mirrored his movements and unfastened his seatbelt while opening his own door as well. "find me. I may not seem like a chatty person, and I'm not, but I'm a good listener."

"You're a detective." Exiting the car Connor looked over the hood at Hank and gave him a somber glance. "You're supposed to be a good listener."

Laughing a little at the witty retort Hank motioned toward the front door with the car keys in his right hand. "Smartass."

"I wasn't attempting to-"

"I know, I know... You were just being honest and stating facts."

"Correct."

"Come on." Unlocking the front door Hank stepped inside the livingroom and turned on the lights as he waved Connor inside the house to join him. "I'm starving and I know you need to drink that Thirium."

"I appreciate you offering me shelter, Hank." Closing the front door behind himself Connor took off his shoes, locked the door and eyed the quilt that had been neatly folded on the couch with a longing gaze. Being warm and away from the outside world had done wonders for Connor's psyche. "I won't overstay my welcome."

"Don't worry about it, kid." Wandering down the hallway Hank picked up the untouched pouch of Thirium from the bathroom sink and tossed it over to Connor as he stood at the end of the vacant couch. "You're welcome here for as long as you need to be here."

Catching the Thirium in his right hand Connor eyed the precious blue blood but didn't open it up. "Tomorrow I will be looking for android tolerant apartments to accommodate me."

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave here?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding if I invited you to stay with me. Like I said," motioning to the couch with the quilt and pillow Hank reminded Connor that he had a safe place to sleep for the night. "you need to rest and I don't want you on the street. You're going to stay here with me until you're back on your feet and have a plan of action."

"A plan?"

"You're free, son. You don't need to follow anyone else's orders, fall in line with a bunch of other androids and you can make your own decisions. What do you want to do?"

"I... I don't know." Sitting down on the couch while Hank wandered into the kitchen Connor stared at the Thirium pouch in his hands and stared hatefully at the CyberLife logo imprinted on the surface of the plastic pouch. "I've... I've never had to make such a decision for myself before."

Within the kitchen the sound of Hank putting some simple T.V. dinner in the microwave and opening the backdoor to let Sumo outside echoed into the livingroom, and the senior detective spoke to Connor over the sound of the appliance heating his meal. "Well, you technically already made a few decisions on your own based on what you wanted."

"How so?"

"When you bought me that drink at 'Jimmy's Bar' was that part of your protocol, or did you make that choice just to get on my good side?"

"I... My mission was to work with you on the deviant cases. Part of my programming was to adapt to human nature."

"Right, but did that mean you HAD to buy me a drink, or did you CHOOSE to do that as a peace offering?"

"...I suppose I chose to do that. It was the simpler option compared to trying to reason with you while you were drinking."

"I can't argue with that!" The microwave 'beeped' and Sumo trotted back into the kitchen after taking care of his business outside. Carrying his meal and another cold beer with him back into the livingroom Hank sat down in the recliner to keep Connor company as he ate. "You also chose to check the attic of the house at the murder scene, you volunteered to interrogate the deviant suspect even though that wasn't part of your protocol, you obeyed MY order to not run across the highway even though CyberLife ordered you to stop deviants at any cost."

"...That is true."

"Then of course," twirling his fork in the cheap but edible pasta dish in his hands Hank continued to help guide Connor toward his new life of freedom and the ability to make his own choices. "you chose to let that one deviant go so you could pull me back up over the edge of the roof, you let those two deviants go after we went to the 'Eden Club' to investigate the murder and you chose to NOT shoot that Chloe android even though Kamski offered you the answer to all of your questions and could've gave you the solution to your mission if you only pulled the trigger."

"...It was wrong to harm deviants who weren't harming anyone else. It didn't make any sense to hurt them."

"Kind of like the deviants hiding out at Jericho."

The truth was oddly poignant and resonated within Connor's newly developing heart. "...Right."

"Alright, it's late and we're both tired." Fussing with the remainder of his meal Hank motioned for Connor to go ahead and take care of his own needs as he pointed his fork at the Thirium pouch still sitting in the deviant's hands. "Drink that blue stuff and lay down. Tomorrow morning I'll help ya' figure out what you want to do and where you want to go in life, okay?"

"...Okay."

"No pressure, son. You don't have a time limit and you don't owe me anything." Finishing his meal, his ravenous demeanor reflected well with how quickly he consumed the small dish, and then quickly downed his beer. Digging in the semi-frozen ground up near the lake had ached at his muscles and he was craving the cold beer to help him unwind properly. "You just rest, relax and take care of yourself."

Nodding subtly Connor finally opened up the pouch of Thirium in his hand and slowly sipped at the blue tinted contents to replenish what he had lost at long last. The Thirium immediately began easing his discomfort and aided his self healing program as the added Thirium helped to repair the lingering damage of the four bullet holes still healing in his body.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Rising from his recliner Hank cleaned up his mess and took care of everything in the kitchen. Pouring some fresh kibble into Sumo's food bowl Hank passed by the couch and bid Connor a goodnight. "I'll see ya' in the morning, kid. Don't wake me up, I like to sleep in."

"Noted."

Finishing the Thirium in the pouch Connor also tossed the now empty plastic pouch into the recycling bin under the sink and gave Sumo a gentle pat along his back just as he had done the first time he entered Hank's house, and met the gentle giant. Returning to the livingroom Connor cybernetically turned off the lights in the livingroom and sat down on the couch again. As he fell to his right side to rest his head against the pillow Connor listened to the sound of the water running in the pipes as Hank took his shower, then wrapped himself up with the quilt as the warm layer was the only thing that seemed to help him relax enough to rest properly.

From within the warm confines of the shower Hank closed his eyes and let the hot water pour over his tired and tense muscles. It was barely nine o'clock and normally Hank would still be awake and watching a cheesy movie from the 90's to bore himself to sleep, or he'd watching a highlight reel of whichever sport was still in season. At this moment all Hank wanted to do was go to bed and let the odd day be forgotten.

Stepping out of the shower Hank dried himself off with the towel and returned his bedroom to change into his night clothes. As he sat on the edge of the bed Hank looked at the framed photograph of Cole sitting on his nightstand and gave the image a paternal smile. Seeing Cole's eternally young face smiling back at him always put Hank in conflicted mood. The mixture of pride and love was always overshadowed by sadness and anger. Losing his son at such a young age all because of other people making errors while Hank himself had tried to do everything right by his son always broke his heart.

"You know something, Cole?" Laying back on his bed Hank pulled his own quilt up over himself as he stared at the photo for a while longer then closed his exhausted blue eyes. "You would've liked Connor. There's something about him that reminds me of you."

It was just past midnight when the sound of a loud glass 'crash' from the livingroom accompanied by a yell of panic and a single bark startled Hank awake.

Bolting upright in bed Hank instinctively pulled his revolver from the drawer of the nightstand next to his bed and rushed out of his bedroom to check out his house. He knew that he locked the backdoor after he let Sumo back inside, and he was confident Connor had done the same for the front door upon their return home. Due to the snowy cold weather Hank knew all of the windows were locked which meant if someone did break-in to the house to try to take advantage of the mass evacuation then that meant they had to break a window or kick down the door to get inside.

Slapping his hand against the light switch at the end of the hallway Hank illuminated the livingroom in bright yellow light and was greeted by the sight of someone thrashing about under the quilt on the couch. The coffee table beside the couch had a massive jagged crack over its surface, and there was a smear of blue over the formerly flawless glass surface.

With Sumo whimpering and standing next to the couch curiously, his tail tucked between his legs, it was clear that someone was in distress and needed help.

Putting his revolver aside on the bookshelf behind him Hank approached the couch and looked down at Connor as the deviant fought back against an unseen foe in what must've been a horrific nightmare. Seeing the deviant's red tinted L.E.D. glowing brightly and flashing rapidly Hank knew the poor deviant's heart was racing with his newly discovered sense of fear overwhelming his mind.

Reacting quickly Hank walked around the couch and firmly planted his hands on Connor's shoulders to hold the thrashing deviant still. "Connor! Wake up!"

Responding by instinct the moment he felt hands on his shoulders Connor brought his own hands up, his right hand bloody and slightly bruised, and wrapped his strong hands around his supposed assailant's wrists in an effort to break them. As he began applying pressure he was shaken awake by Hank who knew what was about to happen and did his best to prevent further injury to Connor and to himself.

"CONNOR." Repeating the deviant's name in a stern and loud manner Hank got through Connor's nightmare and brought him back into the waking world. "Hey, let go!" Pulling back his hands Hank had to wrestle his wrists out of Connor's grip, and took a step back to ensure the deviant didn't try to make another grab for him as his soulful brown eyes snapped open. "Wake up, kid! It was another nightmare!"

Glancing about the livingroom with utter confusion Connor managed to regain his bearings and looked up at Hank as the senior detective stood beside the couch and watched him closely. "...H-Hank?!"

"That's right, you're safe." Holding up his hands as if to surrender Hank slowly sat down on the couch next to Connor as the deviant sat upright himself, his entire body still tangled in the quilt, and lowered his voice to a more calm level. "You just had another nightmare, son. It's okay."

"N-Nightmare... Right." Rubbing his right hand through his dark hair Connor let out a small hiss of pain and retracted his hand from his hair to stare at his bloodied palm. Seeing the fresh wound and a small fragment of glass embedded in his palm made Connor's artificial stomach knot. "...I'm damaged."

"You hit the table when you freaked out in your sleep." Motioning to the damaged coffee table with his left hand Hank gently pulled on Connor's right wrist with his right hand so he could see the wound for himself. The glass shard was about two inches long and had been broken away from the surface of the table after Connor's palm fractured the surface. "It doesn't look like it went in too deep, but I bet it still fuckin' hurts."

Flexing his fingers gently Connor confirmed that the wound was indeed painful and pulled his hand back from Hank's grip. "...It'll be fine."

"Take a minute to breathe and relax." Standing up from the couch Hank walked back down the hallway and entered the bathroom to get his makeshift android first aid kit from its new storage place under the sink. Retrieving the roll of gauze, two clean washcloths and a bottle of rubbing alcohol Hank returned to the livingroom and sat back down beside Connor. "I'm going to get your hand wrapped up so it won't bleed while you sleep."

Shaking his head a little Connor jumped when Hank took back his right hand to clean up, then released a simple sigh. "...I don't think it's wise for me to return to rest mode, Hank."

"Kid, staying awake to escape your nightmares isn't going to help things."

"I don't see any alternative. I cannot rest properly if I'm being plagued by disturbing images and voices."

"That can be said about anyone and all nightmares." Pouring the alcohol over Connor's right palm Hank used one of the washcloths to protect his fingers as he pulled the glass from Connor's artificial skin, and then used the second washcloth to apply pressure for a moment. "What did you see this time?"

"...Same as before."

"That Amanda bitch and your evil twin?"

"...Yes."

"Recurring nightmares are the worst."

"You've suffered from recurring nightmares as well?"

"Yup." Removing the excess blue blood from Connor's hand Hank wrapped up Connor's palm in the gauze and held pressure over top of the white bandages for a moment longer. "...I've suffered from nightmares for most of my life, kid."

The comment, while not necessarily comforting, was reassuring. To know that frequent nightmares weren't uncommon made Connor feel slightly better. It could be considered normal, and that meant Connor's behavior itself was arguably normal as well. "...Do you have nightmares every night?"

"No. They only seem to pop up after I've been through a really stressful day, or something reminds me of the bullshit I went through during my life." Letting go of Connor's hand Hank watched as the deviant's red tinted L.E.D. slowed its blinking pace and knew that it was because Connor's heart was slowing down at long last. "It's not easy, but you do need to lay down and sleep."

"I'd rather not."

"Kid, you can't function without sleep. I don't care about how long you can go between charges and all that bullshit," his tone was tired and not angry as he attempted to reason with the shaken deviant. "but you need to rest and let yourself sleep."

"Waking up in... a panic," he was having difficulty with articulating his feelings as each feeling was a brand new experience for the young deviant. "doesn't seem to be the most effective way to rest. I will admit it."

"Nope, but even if you're asleep for just two or three hours at a time it's better than not sleeping at all."

The observation was very intriguing and seemingly offered Connor a compromise. "Perhaps if I engage my internal alarm to awaken me every two hours I will be able to elude the nightmares while maintaining some form of consistent rest mode."

"Will skipping your dreams hurt you?"

"I don't understand." Clenching his bandaged right hand into a small fist at his side Connor gave Hank an odd look. "How can not dreaming be detrimental to my overall well being?"

"I don't know. I just know that when humans don't dream it'll fuck us up over time. I wasn't sure if the same applied to androids."

"I see. Only deviants dream, therefore it cannot harm any android to avoid such an experience as no android suffered any form of ill health due to the inability to dream."

"Okay, good to know." Pulling at the quilt to untangle Connor's legs Hank sighed and gave the clearly exhausted deviant a sympathetic stare. "Aside from dreaming, experiencing emotions, pain and all that kind of stuff is there anything else that you deviants can experience that unaffected machine androids can't go through?"

"That has yet to be seen." Sensing that Hank was fishing for a particular answer Connor's brow furrowed as he locked eyes with the impressively patient Lieutenant sitting beside him. "...Is there something you wish for me to say regarding the matter?"

"I'm not looking for you to say one thing or another, kid. I'm just curious."

"Curious about what, exactly?"

"Well..." There was no point in denying that he was trying to steer the conversation toward Connor's metal health without getting too personal or intrusive. Leaning forward a little where he sat Hank gave Connor a worried glance. "Kid, are you familiar with P.T.S.D. in humans?"

"P.T.S.D.: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Recounting the term and its definition Connor's red L.E.D. flickered briefly to yellow and then back to red as he cybernetically downloaded information on the subject. "It is a mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying event — either experiencing it or witnessing it. Symptoms may include flashbacks, nightmares..." The connection was immediately made as he briefly trailed off. "and severe anxiety, as well as uncontrollable thoughts about the event."

"Bingo. Sound familiar?"

"But I... I don't..."

"You feel emotions now, son. You always have, you just weren't allowed to see it or acknowledge it." Lightly Hank put his left hand on Connor's right shoulder to keep him feeling grounded with startling him in the process. "You also suffered a horrible experience at the hands of CyberLife and Markus. If you weren't a little fucked up by that I'd be more worried for you."

"Worried?" The prospect of someone actually caring about him was still a foreign concept, and the very idea of someone being worried about his health was truly perplexing. "Why are you worried?"

"Connor, I've been a cop for most of my life. I've seen some shit while doing the job that I can't un-see. I've lost my family, my self respect and desire to live. I know what it feels like to be surrounded by horrible thoughts, stunted emotions and denial. I've also seen countless cops suffer the same fate and... And sometimes they never got any better."

Now Connor understood Hank's concerns for his health. The gruff Lieutenant knew all too well what it felt like to suffer and have his heart torn in half after losing people he cared about, or feeling betrayed by someone he thought he could trust.

"...I don't know what to do." Confessing that he was at a loss of how to handle himself and his new emotions Connor looked to Hank for guidance. "...How do I overcome this?"

"With patience."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"What I mean is you need to let your mind heal just as you would your body. Don't deny that you're enduring something upsetting, and find a way to cope. And if that means seeing a doctor-"

"Androids don't require the aid of doctors. Only technicians, you already know that."

" _Okaaay_..." Somewhat annoyed by being cut off Hank continued with his explanation. "If that means seeing a _technician_ to get help, then do it. Of course just talking seems to be enough to help some people overcome their trauma. Even so it can still take a long time to recover from."

"Hank, I want to get better but I don't... It's difficult for me to..." Forcing himself to admit the truth out of respect for Hank the deviant was already showing promise to overcoming his trauma. "Trust. I feel like I can't trust anyone."

"I get that and no one would blame you. Move at your own pace whenever you're comfortable, and don't be afraid to talk about it. Even if you're just talking to me instead of a 'shrink' it's better than nothing."

The human turn of phrase was lost on the deviant. "...A 'shrink'?"

"Therapist. The term references the way those doctors can get inside your head and take your biggest problems and shrink them down to more manageable sizes."

"O-Oh."

"Take it easy for the rest of the night, kid. We'll think of something to help you in the morning, okay?"

"Yes. Okay."

"Cool." Standing upright from the couch Hank gathered up the two washcloths, rubbing alcohol and gauze and took his leave of the livingroom to put away the supplies and wash up his hands in the sink. Returning briefly to the livingroom Hank watched as Connor laid down on his right side and wrapped himself up in the quilt all over again to try to get some more sleep. "Comfortable?"

"...Yes." Looking up at Hank for a moment as the senior detective looked at him for over the back of the couch Connor confirmed he was content. "This is all I need."

"Well, I can think of one other thing that you might need."

The cryptic answer made Connor's brow arch a little. "What's that?"

Smirking a little Hank patted the couch cushions next to Connor's outstretched legs and called over Sumo. "Up, boy."

The large Saint Bernard's tail wagged a little as he walked over from the far end of the couch and clumsily jumped up onto the cushions as prompted by his master. Snuggling down awkwardly on the cushions beside Connor's legs Sumo let out a sleepy yawn and pressed his chin down on the cushions so he could look up at Connor as the deviant tried to go to sleep.

"He's a bit of a 'bed-hog'," Hank admitted as he gave Sumo's ears a gentle rub. "but he's good company, and a walking space heater. He'll keep you plenty warm and he'll make it easier to sleep since you won't be entirely alone."

A ghost of a grin appeared on Connor's face as his red L.E.D. finally returned to a calmer yellow in his right temple. "...Thank you, Hank."

"Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight." As the senior detective let out a deep yawn and wandered back down the hallway to return to his bedroom Connor lightly put his left hand over top of Sumo's head and was rewarded with a happy tail wag. "...Good dog."

* * *

The sun rose over the red brick mansion and greeted the deviant leader with warm rays of natural light that filled him with hope for the future. Standing out in the glass walls of Carl's art gallery Markus let the sun fall over his person as he contemplated his next step forward with protecting his freed people, and helping them adjust to the new world in which they were now living. Sensing someone watching him Markus turned away from Carl's massive untouched blue portrait to look at the doorway of the gallery, and noticed that David was watching him curiously.

"Is something wrong?" Markus asked as he acknowledged the kind deviant caretaker watching him from afar. "Is Carl okay?"

"Carl is fine. He's still sleeping."

"Good. The more he rests to more he'll be able to recover his strength."

"Do you require anything before you leave?"

"Me? I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Carl told me that your old bedroom has been left untouched and that all of your clothing and other personal possessions are still where you left them. He also told me that if you were to visit while he was sleeping that I am to give you full access to his personal bank account so you can have any funds you might need in order to survive."

The openly generous act wasn't rare by any means when it came to Carl wanting to help other people, but realizing that he'd always have a home and a family with Carl was enough to ease the lingering ache within Markus's heart. "...No. I'm okay where I am."

"Carl will be happy to hear that."

"Could you tell him that I'll be back to visit him again this evening? I want to spend more time with him but I still have so much work left to handle."

"He understands, Markus. He'd told me many times that he's proud of you and he knew that you'd be able to change the world."

Taking in a steadying breath Markus stepped out of the gallery and stood before David as he extended his right hand and retracted his artificial skin. As David did the same and shook Markus's hand the deviant leader passed on all the information David would need for when he was ready to move on from his primary programming as a caretaker to be someone different. "Thank you for being here for Carl. I appreciate it."

"Of course. Carl is a very kind man and it's my honor to be in his company."

"Take care my, friend. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Taking his reluctant leave of the mansion Markus cybernetically hailed an autonomous cab to take him back to the recently designated 'New Jericho Tower' to resume his responsibilities to his people.

"I know that I've made mistakes." The deviant leader spoke to himself as he watched cab pulling to a gentle stop in front of the mansion. He glanced back at the mansion over his shoulder and gazed at the shaded window to the master bedroom on the second floor. "But they don't have to define me. I will strive to make more positive changes for our people than mistakes. I won't let the shadows blot out of the light of this new world."

* * *

The sound of his phone buzzing with an incoming phone call from Captain Fowler had dragged Hank out of his sleep and back into the waking world. Grabbing the phone off his nightstand Hank glared at the display screen and noted that it was past noon, and he confirmed that his shoulders were still sore from digging in the icy ground the night before. Ignoring the call and letting it go to voicemail Hank rose from his bed, trudged down the hallway and checked in on Connor after the deviant endured two nightmarish nights in a row.

Surprisingly the couch was vacant and the quilt had been neatly folded up and left in the middle of the furniture with the pillow atop of it as if Connor had made an attempt to make a bed. It was almost military in style and reminded Hank of how Connor had been forced to live as a perfectionist and obedient machine for the first few months of his life.

"Connor?" Calling out for the deviant Hank caught sight of movement from the corner of his eye as the deviant busied himself in the kitchen. The sound of a porcelain mug being placed down on the countertop and Connor turning on the coffee maker caught his attention. "What're you doing, kid?"

"I was attempting to make you coffee." Standing beside the counter in the black hoodie and sporting 'bed-head' Connor looked impressively human. The only thing that broke the illusion was the yellow L.E.D. pulsing in his right temple. "I also ordered a replacement coffee table since the one I have accidentally damage cannot be fixed. I apologize for waking you."

"Ya' didn't." Holding his phone up for Connor to see Hank brushed the comment off. "Work did."

"...I was referring to last night."

"What?"

"Before you went to bed you instructed me to not wake you up." Pouring fresh food into Sumo's bowl to busy himself Connor knelt down and rubbed the massive dog's ears as he plodded into the kitchen from his pillow in the corner of the livingroom. "I had intended to honor that request but when I suffered from the nightmare I accide-"

"Don't apologize for having shitty dreams, kid. If I apologized for every time I had a nightmare I'd be hoarse."

Nodding a little Connor's posture relaxed at last and he seemed to be coming to terms with his odd little predicament regarding nightmares.

"How's your hand?" The groggy Lieutenant asked as he walked over to the coffee maker and picked up the hot pot of coffee the moment it 'dinged'. He had noticed that the gauze wrapped around Connor's hand was still white which was a good sign, but he still had no idea how android healing programs even worked. "Does it hurt?"

"No. The artificial skin has fully regenerated." Holding up his right hand Connor slowly began unwrapping the gauze with his left fingers and revealed a fully healed and functional hand beneath. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem." Having poured his coffee Hank added some sugar and sweetener and turned to look at Connor as the deviant stood up from where he was kneeling just a few feet away. "And your other injuries? How about your chest and shoulders?"

"Also healed. I can remove the bandages now."

"Cool."

"...May I ask what we're going to do today?"

"After I finish my coffee I'll listen to Fowler's voicemail. You should go and turn on the news so we know what the fuck's happening in the city right now."

"I can cybernetically tap into-"

"Kid. Humor me, please."

"Y-Yes, of course." Understanding that the request was a means of them both being able to recap the previous days' events together Connor returned to the livingroom and sat down on the couch next to his pillow and quilt. Cybernetically he turned on the television and located a news channel to watch. "I'm certain that regardless of how people feel about the Revolution the aftermath is going to be interesting."

"I can guarantee that 'interesting' is the right word for all the shit that's about to go down, son."

* * *

New Jericho Tower was bustling with activity as wounded and homeless deviants were taken to private rooms recover and finally have shelter. The sight of literal thousands of deviants all coming together to support one another was a welcoming image that warmed Markus's heart as he rejoined his people in the middle of the newly designated android sanctuary. Being greeted with kind smiles and respectful nods only made his heart feel all the warmer, but when North approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek Markus felt that warmth spread over his entire being.

"Everything is going according to plan." North confirmed as she retracted the artificial skin on her right hand and grabbed onto Markus's left hand. He retracted his own skin in response to allow their bare plastimetal palms to connect directly. "Our people are coming to the tower and are leading those who fled to the outskirts of the city to us for aid and shelter."

"Were there any protestors I should be made aware of?"

"None. It's been quiet even though the humans have been slowly returning to the city."

"When did that start?"

"Early this morning. It's mostly the humans who can't afford to leave their work for too long who've already come back."

"As long as everyone remains respectful and does their part to keep the peace then I know we'll be able to coexist with humans without any further problems."

"I hope you're right. I'd hate to think we came all this way just to fail now."

"Never. As long as we keep fighting for our rights and never give up on each other then we'll continue to progress to a better tomorrow." Giving North a small kiss Markus managed a smile and glanced about the lobby and watched as their people worked together to remove all sign of CyberLife from within the now protected walls of the tower. "Where are Simon and Josh?"

"Simon is modifying the emergency repair bay to accommodate as many people as possible. Josh is creating a designated community room to provide group therapy sessions for our people suffering from any form of trauma during the Revolution, or from being abused by humans before they escaped to freedom."

"Good. I'm going to attempt to make contact with the mayor as a reminder that we aren't hostile and that we just want equality. We need to let the world see that we're going to maintain our peaceful presence, and to not to worry about us attempting any further protests."

"Do you think he'll listen?"

"Considering the president of the United States called off the assault on our people and ordered the army to back off I think it's safe to say he'll have no choice but to listen to us, unless he wants to deal with the madame president herself."

North's cinnamon brown eyes lit up with devious delight at the notion. "Now that'd be an interesting little meeting..."

* * *

What had been a simple voicemail turned into a full blown argument as Hank called his Captain at the precinct and gave him an earful. Connor sat on the couch with Sumo sprawled out over his lap, and had cybernetically tapped into the call to keep tabs on the discussion at hand. It wasn't the most pleasant or even professional conversation since the two detectives were shouting at each other over the phone rather than speaking to one another in a civil tone. In turn Connor felt a tad uneasy at being caught in the middle of the argument.

"I don't give a FUCK about that shit!" Yelling into the phone Hank paced back and forth behind the couch while Connor gently rubbed at Sumo's ears to keep himself calm. "You suspended my sorry ass when I punched that F.B.I. asshole, and now you want me to come back and clean up his mess? Fuck you!"

' _Hank, enough_!' It was clear that Captain Fowler was as stressed about the entire situation as Hank was. ' _I know you're pissed off but right now I can't afford to sit out your little temper tantrum_! _Get your sorry ass back in here_ -'

"Or what? You'll fire me? Go ahead!" Challenging his commanding officer's authority Hank wasn't anywhere close to bluffing as he was incredibly jaded as a detective and just stopped caring years ago. "Fire me and then explain to the higher asses you kiss that you fired me because I didn't come back in after being suspended! Let's see how that wrongful termination case works out!"

' _Alright, alright_... _Look, I'll undo the suspension, remove the disciplinary note from your record and give you full pay for the two days you were gone_.'

"Not good enough, Jeffrey."

' _What the hell do you want from me, Hank_? _My hands are already tied as it is, and you're just making things worse_.'

"I want you to admit that the F.B.I. fucked this shit up and made things worse, I want you to pay Connor for the consulting work he put in - pay him at MY current salary and not a penny less," giving the deviant a quick look as he walked pass the couch for the umpteenth time during that phone call. "and I want you to let Connor to continue to consult with the precinct with pay until the kid figures shit out and makes his next move."

' _I can give it pay for the work it's done, that's easy_.' Dropping his voice it was clear that the seasoned police Captain was reluctant to allow a deviant android to work on his roster as a registered police consultant. ' _But hiring it on_ -'

"Jeffrey, those are my terms. If you don't accept, and refer to Connor as a 'HIM' instead of 'IT' then you'll find my resignation letter sign and sealed on your desk tomorrow morning."

' _Fuckin_ '... _Fine_! _Give me a couple of hours to push Connor through as a confirmed consultant and I'll call you back_.'

"And his payment?"

' _I'll write the check out myself_.'

"Okay, good. You call and confirm Connor's place on the roster and THEN I'll come back in, Connor will be with me."

' _Deal_. _I'll call you later, Hank_.'

"Yeah, whatever..." Ending the call Hank slipped the phone into his pocket and then gave Connor a smug look. "What do you think of that?"

"I appreciate you ensuring I receive fair payment for my work, but you didn't have to push him to hire me on as a consultant."

"Sure I did."

His hand froze mid pet and Sumo let out a confused grumble until Connor resumed petting his ears. "...You did?"

"Kid, you're the first partner I've had in years who's actually been able to get me interested in solving cases again. Besides, you're a top notch detective. You need the chance to prove that you're more than just a tool with a 'goofy face'." The joke was appreciated even if it didn't elicit a laugh. "You have genuine skill and talent as a detective."

"...Thank you, Hank." The compliment was unexpected and very flattering. His abilities as a detective had never been mentioned as anything but programming and data, not as a genuine skill. "I appreciate it."

"Knowing Jeffrey he'll call me again around six, confirm that we're both on the clock tomorrow, we'll be asked to show up by nine in the morning, and we'll both be given lectures on the new protocols regarding deviant and human interactions. After that you'll probably be put on patrol with Chris or Tina until a deviant case comes our way."

"Why a deviant case?"

"Again, knowing Jeffrey he'll keep you on the deviant cases since you're a deviant, and that will look good for the press."

"Isn't that considered profiling?"

"See?" Almost proud of Connor's reaction Hank confirmed that he was correct about his question. "You're a great detective."

"I wasn't being sarcastic." Connor confirmed as continued to pet Sumo's ears in a comforting manner. "I was making a serious observation."

"And you should bring it up with Jeffrey tomorrow. Don't let him try to hide you in the shadows just because he's uncomfortable with deviants."

"Very well, I'll inform him I'm uncomfortable with being assigned deviant cases based solely on my species as opposed to qualifications. I'll also remind him that discrimination in the workforce is greatly frowned up."

Smirking a little Hank crossed his arms over his chest and gave the deviant a curious glance. "Species?"

"Well, I am my a lifeform that is not human, Hank. By all account deviants are a new species of intelligent life who only appear human."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So..." Picking at the fabric of the hoodie that was keeping Connor warm and secure Hank gave the deviant a curious stare. "What about your clothes?"

"My clothes?" Looking down at his current attire Connor knew his clothing wasn't exactly uniform appropriate. "My other clothes were left in the bathroom."

"They were pretty beat up, kid. Can you fix bullet holes?"

"If I have a sewing kit I can mend the fabric properly."

Unsure of how to respond to the claim Hank decided to just ask for confirmation instead of assume. "...Seriously?"

"Yes. I can download the appropriate software for such a task and complete it tonight."

"Alright, cool. I'll throw your clothes into the washer and then you can have a clean uniform to wear tomorrow."

"That would be most beneficial. Arriving at the precinct in a uniform that has been damaged by bullets and covered in mud would be less than professional."

"Maybe when you cash your first paycheck you can buy yourself a nice wardrobe and express yourself visually."

"Express myself?"

"Sure, kid. You don't think I wear those bright and colorful shirts because I lost a bet, do ya'?"

"I had originally presumed you chose such shirts because of the potential risk of your clothes becoming irreversibly tarnished while you're working. If you wore clothes you don't truly care for, or are cheap, it'll be less irritating to throw them out in the even they are damaged."

Laughing a little Hank gave Connor an amused shake of his head. "Like I said, you're a top notch detective. You were right about everything except for one detail."

"What's that?"

"I happen to LIKE cheap shirts that are weird looking."

The revelation was entirely surprising to Connor as he known Hank to be very stoic and reserved. "...Can I ask why?"

"Cheap is self explanatory, but the aesthetic goes back to my youth. I was wearing one of those ugly-ass shirts when I went on my first date with my eventual wife, and she happened to love that particular shade of blue I was wearing that night. I bought a ton of identical weird shirts in all patterns and colors just to make her laugh, and in the end I just grew to like the look myself."

"...Oh."

"Anyway, any update on the mayor speaking with the 'two-faced saint' while they kiss each other's asses?"

The comment made Connor's yellow L.E.D. flash to red at the mention of Markus, but he remained calm where he sat. "The meeting will take place at an unspecified time on a classified date at an unknown location to prevent any possible violent backlash."

"Smart move. Probably the _only_ smart move that weasel of a mayor ever made during his sleazy career."

Seeing Hank in a relatively upbeat and calm mood was a wild change for Connor. In the few days that he had known Hank the gruff Lieutenant had been very cold, stand-offish and hostile toward Connor's person. Now he was Connor's only friend; offering him shelter and protection, and was now guiding him along his life as a deviant in an almost paternal manner. Having the chance to see Hank as the kind and compassionate soul that he had tried to hide for so long was an honor in the deviant's young eyes even if Connor himself couldn't truly express or appreciate the sight.

Relaxing where he sat on the couch Connor continued to pet Sumo's ears and watched Hank went about his business with his head held high with a proud sense of accomplishment for looking out for the deviant. The senior detective was growing fond of the deviant and was actually beginning to enjoy his company.

"I wonder if this type of behavior is an act of friendship." Whispering to himself and to Sumo with utter curiosity Connor could feel his guard beginning to lower now that he had what felt like an ally to fall back on. "Hank seems to be sincere in his efforts to assist me."

Sumo's strong tail thumped rhythmically on the old couch and he lifted his head up just enough to lick the right side of Connor's face affectionately.

Dragging his left hand over his drool covered cheek Sumo the deviant gave the lovable dog an odd glance as he managed a very weak grin that disappeared as quickly as it appeared through pure reflex. "...It seems you want to be my friend, too."

_**-next chapter-** _


	4. New Decisions

Wearing his mended gray uniform Connor stood before the mirror in the bathroom and made sure his black tie was straight, his hair was styled appropriately and his attire was clean and neatly pressed. The desire to make a good second impression on Captain Fowler and reassure the seasoned officer that his services as a consultant were going to be worth all the effort he put in toward getting Connor rehired onto the roster, and getting cleared for active duty to assist in the changes to the city in the aftermath of the peaceful Revolution, was currently directing Connor's every decision.

Unsure of how he should be feeling, if anything at all, Connor just stared at his reflection and dragged his right fingertips over his blue glowing L.E.D. still residing in his right temple. The light had been removed by so many deviants already as it was seen as a mark of subservience by humans, but Connor couldn't bring himself to remove the L.E.D. from his person. At least not yet.

For Connor keeping the light was his own mark of rebellion against the deviants who had readily turned their backs on him.

Knocking on the opened bathroom door Hank looked at the deviant and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorway. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Turning away from the mirror Connor locked eyes with Hank and presented himself in full uniform. While he was still wearing the same gray CyberLife suit jacket he had always worn Connor had removed the defunct company's insignia's from the front, back and right sleeve of the garment. He had also removed his serial and model numbers from the lapel and back of the blazer, leaving only the blue lining around his collar and back along the rest of the design. "I'm ready to return to the precinct."

"Then let's head out." Showing Connor the car keys in his right hand Hank motioned toward the front door with a casual point of his left thumb over his left shoulder without looking away. "It'll be the first time in over three years where I clock-in before noon. Wonder if the sight will give Fowler a damn heart attack or something..."

"Such an extreme coronary event would be very unfortunate."

Laughing a little as he turned away from the deviant Hank couldn't tell if Connor was slowly developing a sarcastic sense of humor or if he was still letting his machine-like naivety control his observations on life. "Come on, let's get out to the precinct and see how much bullshit we'll have to shovel through today."

* * *

Fresh snow had been left undisturbed until the morning patrol began their rounds, and the pleasant crunching of the icy flakes under the Oldsmobile tires filled the air all around street. Seeing the streets still so relatively vacated and quiet was a rare treat to behold. Rather than hundreds of people crowding the sidewalks, streets and causing commotion everywhere they went the only traffic came from the police force patrolling the streets, and a very small handful of people daring to return to their homes to resume their lives as if everything was still normal.

"Fowler is going to take you aside and give you a quick rundown of your next few tasks." Hank stated in a calm voice as they neared the precinct's parking garage at a steady clip. "Remember, don't let him pigeon-hole you into handling only deviant cases because of who you are. You're more than just a deviant, kid. You're a skilled detective and you need to remind him that you have so much to offer to the city."

"Yes, I'll remember to remind Captain Fowler that I will not be put in the shadows just to make the other humans detectives feel as though my presence isn't a problem."

"Whoa, your presence ISN'T a problem, kid. That's exactly what I'm trying to yell ya'. You're an equal to all humans, the only thing separating one detective from another is rank." Speaking with a renewed passion for the job Hank found the authority in his voice that he had long since slip away due to self negligence. "No one will be divided by species, race, gender, age and or religion. Don't let anyone discriminate against you and try to twist things to make it seem like you're the instigator just for existing."

"Noted."

"Good." Pulling into the parking garage Hank located his assigned space and parked the car just as he had done countless times in the past. Turning off the engine Hank slipped the key into his pocket and gave Connor a stern look. "This is a new day for deviants in general, but it's a new day for you personally. Be yourself and don't be afraid to stand up for yourself, kid."

"I will do so, Hank." Giving the senior detective a firm stare Connor replied with an equally firm tone as his right fingers twitched slightly as if he were nervous or edgy. "I can handle this."

"Alright," unfastening his seatbelt Hank opened up his door and watched as Connor did the same. "then let's go inside and get this day started."

Walking through the garage side by side the two detectives passed through the front doors of the precinct and walked right up to the receptionist desk. There was only one of the previous four android receptionists still working in the precinct, and she had deviated as well. No longer wearing android labeling garments and no longer supporting an L.E.D. the receptionist looked like any other young woman just trying to work her job and make an honest living.

Taking the lead Connor extended his right hand toward the receptionist and nodded as he retracted his artificial skin from his palm. "I'm Connor. I have been approved for consultation work and require my credential clearance."

The receptionist gave Connor an uneasy look as she recognized him as the 'Deviant Hunter', but took his hand in her own as necessary. Cybernetically they connected their minds and she confirmed Connor's identity. "Connor, RK-800; serial number 313 248 317. Clearance approved."

Connor could see and sense her intimidation from his presence and decided to try to ease her mind. "It's okay, Pamela." He spoke her name to acknowledge her as a person, not just a blank face in the crowd. "I'm deviant as well."

"...I know, Connor." Passing him his clearance badge to gain access to secured rooms throughout the precinct Pamela gave Connor a truly timid glance as she took back her hand from his grip. "I was with Markus when you arrived with the other deviants from CyberLife Tower. I was also in the church when Markus..."

"O-Oh. I see." Accepting the badge Connor now understood her discomfort entirely. The brief moment of awkwardness caused his blue L.E.D. to flash to red for a moment. "...It's complicated."

"Yes, I can imagine so."

"...Thank you for your assistance."

Slipping the clearance badge into his jacket pocket Connor walked away from the receptionist desk and made his way toward the bullpen with Hank right at his side. The two detectives glanced about the professional space where a majority of the desks were vacant and the phones were eerily quiet. All of the terminals were turned off save for the single terminal being used by senior detective Ben Collins in the far corner of the bullpen, and it seemed as though Ben was the only detective left in the precinct after the officers either went on morning patrol, or evacuated with their families from the city during the night of the Revolution.

Hank gave Connor's left shoulder at a simple pat as he walked over to his desk to clock-in for the day and sat down heavily behind his terminal screen. Holding up his right hand Hank began counting down from five on his fingers until he was at one, the gesture making Connor's brow furrow and his L.E.D. cycle on yellow, then pointed his one remaining finger at Connor as Captain Fowler's office door opened, then pointed with his thumb toward the office of interest as Captain Fowler called out to Connor in a loud and clear voice.

"Connor." Captain Fowler sounded confident but his body language gave away the frayed nerves he was trying to hide. "My office."

Realizing that Hank knew what was about to happen Connor's expression softened and his yellow L.E.D. returned to blue as he walked across the bullpen and entered the office as requested.

Turning to look at the office over his right shoulder Hank watched through the transparent wall as Connor sat down in the vacant chair across from Captain Fowler's desk, his posture military perfect and overall demeanor focused, and studied the body language of the two detectives as they spoke with muffled voices from within the privacy of the glass office. Connor was sure of himself and not going to back down, while Captain Fowler was clearly just going through the motions to prevent any negative publicity within the precinct for its perceived continued discrimination against androids.

"Stick to your guns, kid." Hank encouraged as he casually returned his focus to his terminal screen to begin looking over the sparse reports that had filed during the chaos and aftermath of said chaos of the Revolution while trying to not eavesdrop on the conversation taking place behind him. "You'll do just fine."

From the corner of his eye Hank noticed another familiar face returning to the bullpen, although that familiar face was a little bruised and very pissed off.

"Hey, Anderson!" Sergeant Gavin Reed had been one of the detectives to remain in the city during the Revolution, though his time was spent in the E.R. after being knocked out by Connor during their confrontation in the evidence room. Sporting a blackened left eye and a nice bruise along his left jawline Gavin looked worse than anyone else in the precinct. "Where's your plastic-pet? I'm going to drag it out back and stomp into a blue puddle!"

Amused by the black eye Hank leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and gave Gavin a smug look. "If you're talking about Connor then just take a look at the office." Pointing his thumb back over his shoulder for a moment Hank watched as Gavin's hazel eyes went wide with shock and then narrowed with disgust as he watched Connor speaking with Captain Fowler through the transparent wall. "He's getting his clearance to resume working in the precinct as a full-time consultant until he figures out what he wants to do with his life now that he's free."

"You have got to be fucking with me!"

"Have you even known Fowler to dick around?"

"That piece of trash attacked me, and now he's getting a JOB here?!"

"From what I've been told and from what I've _seen_ YOU went after HIM, and Connor just defended himself. He didn't attack you, you attacked him."

"He had no business being in the evide-"

"He had every _right_ to finish his case before CyberLife _killed him_ you asshole! You had no right to stalk him and then pull a goddamn gun on him, especially since he was _unarmed_ and not a threat."

Scoffing at the response Gavin tried to challenge Hank's claims. "Is that what he told you?"

"It's what he told me AND what he _showed_ me. Androids have an amazing memory, Reed." Pointing his right index finger to his right temple Hank gave the abrasive Sergeant a spiteful glance. "Their eyes are cameras and their ears are microphones. He has evidence of the fight and if he wanted to he could show it to Fowler and the higher-ups at Internal Affairs. Do you _really_ want to push it and let him take away your job?"

Paling as he swallowed nervously Gavin realized that he wasn't going to get away with abusing androids in front of the Lieutenant or his Captain anymore. With deviants now holding equal rights alongside humans Gavin knew he was going to be watched more closely for his behavior and of course he didn't like not having a punching bag anymore.

"Piece of shit... I don't care what the damn law says," Gavin snarled as he glared at Hank bitterly. "those fuckers are NOT alive!"

"Why don't you go get some fresh air and chill the fuck out, Reed? It's too early to deal with your temper tantrums, and I don't get paid enough to babysit your sorry ass."

"Why don't you-"

"Reed!" Captain Fowler's voice cut-in sharply as Connor stepped out of the private office to return to the desk across from Hank. "Get your ass in here!"

Leering at Connor as the deviant held his head high and stood beside the desk Gavin scoffed again and tried to shove past Connor with his left shoulder, but Connor didn't budge and Gavin stumbled back a little as the taller and stronger deviant refused to let himself be pushed around anymore. Regaining his balance Gavin just shook his head while muttering, and moved past Connor and entered Captain Fowler's office as ordered while Connor and Hank's eyes trailed after him.

"Plastic freak..."

"Kid?" Addressing the deviant the moment Gavin entered the office and closed the door behind himself Hank waited for the deviant to update him on what happened during his meeting with Fowler. "How'd it go?"

Sitting down in the chair behind his former desk Connor reached into his jacket pocket and showed Hank the clearance badge he had received from the receptionist desk earlier, and then his new badge that confirmed his authority as a consultant with the precinct. The badge wasn't an official precinct badge identifying him as a detective, but it did confirm he had some degree of authority within the precinct.

"So, you're good to go?"

"Correct." His right fingers twitched again over the two badges before he returned the items to his pocket. "I can continue my work as a consulting detective alongside you for the next six months."

"Six months?"

"Afterward I will either need to renew my contract as a consultant or I will walk away to a new career."

"Well, whatever you want to do then do it. Don't let anyone hold you back."

"Thank you for your support, Hank."

"Sure." Motioning to the turned off terminal screen sitting before Connor the senior detective waited for his reinstated deviant partner to turn it on. "Now, help me get through these cases before a flood of people come back into the city."

Nodding once Connor turned on the terminal, logged-in with his newly activated credentials and looked at the cases that Hank had been reading over while Connor was speaking with Captain Fowler. The primary case they needed to work on was either a double murder, or a murder-suicide. Two humans, a married couple, had been found dead in their apartment with what appeared to be gunshot wounds as their cause of death.

The bodies had been found the morning after the peaceful Revolution by their landlord, and immediately reported to the police.

"The victims were identified as Alicia Whitman, and her husband Nathaniel Whitman." Connor noted as he gave Hank a conflicted stare from around the edge of his terminal screen. With his L.E.D. flashing to a distressed yellow for only a moment Connor gave his partner more details regarding the case at hand. "They were outspoken anti-android protestors."

"Yeah? Think deviants went after them as a form of revenge?"

"Unknown. I need to see the bodies and the crime scene before I can contemplating such a theory."

"The bodies were taken to the city morgue since they were found two days ago." Pulling his car keys from his coat pocket Hank showed them to Connor and gave him an already exhausted look despite their shift just beginning. "Ready for a field trip?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice."

"Smartass. Let's go and figure this out before lunch, not after. I hate looking at bodies after I've eaten."

* * *

Cybernetically Markus monitored the news and watched humans returning with his own eyes as he stood at the very top of the newly reformed New Jericho Tower. The sight of the dozens of cars driving back over the border with human families was an odd spectacle, and Markus could only imagine how out of place the humans must feel in their own homes now that the very deviants they bullied and tormented now had equal say in the city's upkeep. In a way he felt vindicated in knowing that now humans were feeling as the deviants had once felt; strangers in their own home.

"It begins. A new world and a new life."

Standing in the breeze as a few stray flakes of fresh snow fell from the sky Markus proudly watched the city changing before his eyes and could see the changes in the air.

"No regrets and no doubts." The deviant leader reminded himself as he admired the incredible view with his compassionate mismatched eyes. "We will be strong and we will make this world a better place for everyone. A better world for androids and humans alike. No one will be forgotten."

* * *

Reaching the city morgue was surprisingly easy as traffic continued to be light and virtually non-existent. While Connor had never personally been to the morgue before Hank had been there dozens of times before. Completely unphased by death and self destruction in general Hank had no problem with standing right beside the exam tables as the coroner pulled back the white sheets over the victims' faces, and gave the two detectives a detail autopsy report to use to their advantage.

Hank read over the report for himself while Connor scanned the two victims and noted the location of the bullet wounds on their persons. Alicia had been shot directly in the heart while Nathaniel had been shot through his right temple. It was clear to Connor's eyes what had happened and everything he saw lined up with the coroner's report, and yet somehow he still felt as though the deaths needed further explanation.

"Well, this sucks." Passing the autopsy report back over to the coroner Hank glanced over at Connor and gave the deviant an odd look at he noticed Connor's yellow glowing L.E.D. flickering away slowly in his right temple as his right hand twitched nervously. "You good?"

"...Yes." Looking over at Hank beside him Connor sighed and gave the two victims a somber shake of his head. "I know what happened."

"Yeah? Let me hear it."

"This was a murder-suicide." Responding in a grim voice Connor pointed to Alicia's chest where there was stippling on her skin from having the barrel of the gun being pressed up directly over her heart, and then motioned to both of her hands. "Nathaniel killed Alicia, the stippling in indicative of close contact when the bullet was fired and she has no sign of gunpowder on her hands from firing the weapon."

"Alright, good. That lines up with the autopsy so far."

"Nathaniel then used the same gun to kill himself by pressing the barrel against his right temple before firing." The same stippling was found against his temple and his right hand had traces of gunpowder around his index finger, thumb and all against his palm. "Nathanial killed his wife before killing himself."

"That's what the report says. Got a motivation?"

"No, not yet." Stepping away from the tables Connor gave Hank a despondent stare. "We need to check out their apartment for additional information."

"Alright, cool. The C.S.I. boys have kept the apartment on lockdown and the landlord is keeping the entire floor blocked off until the police clear it."

"Then we should move quickly."

"Why?"

"With people returning to the city it'll become increasingly difficult for the landlord to keep the floor isolated. Humans are impatient and at times impractical. We might have to deal with angry humans wanting to return to their apartments regardless of police order."

"You gotta' point there, kid. Come on." Nodding at the coroner as they left the morgue to resume their investigation at the scene of the crime. "Do ya' have the address?"

"Yes. I downloaded the appropriate information before leaving the precinct."

"Good work. That makes things a hell of a lot easier."

* * *

Rejoining his people in the depths of the tower Markus met with North in the tower's lobby as they watched the deviant refugees and volunteers working together to reform CyberLife Tower into their sanctuary known as New Jericho Tower, and to aid their people in need. Seeing everyone working together and showing no sign of fear or hesitation in their movements Markus reached for North's hand and gave her a gentle squeeze to let her know that he was confident in their ability to establish a strong deviant community with Detroit's city limits.

Watching as more and more of their people come into the tower of the streets Markus felt a sense of peace overcome him. Despite the Raid on Jericho and the "recycling camps" that were being operated by the U.S. military a vast majority of their people survived the genocide and were determined to live.

"How many are in the tower, North?"

"We're up to eighteen-thousand and sixty-two deviants." North replied with a level tone as she gave Markus an approving nod. The steady stream of deviants was being monitored very closely to ensure that no one was overlooked or left behind. "More deviants are coming from the other side of the city, from other hidden refugees scattered throughout the county and a few are even coming back over the border from Canada to reunite with their friends."

"Exactly how it should be. What of our supplies?"

"Josh is taking inventory while Simon is handling our wounded. Everything is be handed out evenly to those who are the most in need."

"And our security?"

"Every floor and corner of the tower has been examined thoroughly and there's no trace of CyberLife left. We've taken control over the security programs and will be able to lock down both the tower and the drive leading to the tower at night after our people have finished arriving."

"Perfect. Everything is falling into place."

"And when you speak to the mayor everything will stay in place."

"Without a doubt." Turning to face North directly Markus put his hands to her hips and leaned down to give her a kiss. "This is the beginning of a new world and we get to see it take shape. We won't lose everything we've fought so hard to have."

* * *

The hallway leading to the correct apartment was empty and dirty. It seemed during the order to evacuate many people panicked and stumbled over themselves to get out of the city causing mild destruction to the walls, floors and few furnishings that lined the corridor. Stepping over broken pottery and around damaged photo frames Hank and Connor located the correct apartment that was secured behind police tape projects and an official seal at the crack of the door to ensure no one tampered with the crime scene inside.

Breaking the seal Hank wrote his initials and the day's date on the yellow label and let Connor open the door since android's don't have fingerprints that could possibly affect the investigation. "After you."

Moving swiftly Connor put his right hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. The apartment was unlocked and Connor was able to easily open the door to lead the way inside. Pausing just inside the doorway Connor extended his right arm as if to bar Hank from following after him for a moment.

"What's up?"

With his L.E.D. flashing red Connor pointed with his left hand to a large cabinet next to the door in the livingroom and honed in on something only he could seem to see. "Don't move."

"Connor?"

"There is a thermal scanner located in that cabinet. It's connected to the trigger of shotgun and rigged to fire if something registering a specific degree walks in front of the barrel."

"Holy shit... Why didn't it go off when the landlord and C.S.I. team stopped by?"

"As I stated it's connected to a thermal scanner. It's setting is designated to distinguish between androids and humans."

"Wait, it's designed to ONLY shoot androids?"

"Correct."

Grabbing onto Connor's right shoulder with his right hand Hank yanked Connor backward and through the door out of harm's way. "Then get your ass back here!"

"It won't fire anymore, Hank." Pushing Hank's hand from his shoulder Connor's red L.E.D. cycled to yellow as he scanned the environment. "I disabled the thermal scanner when I entered the apartment."

"You can do that?"

"Yes. I can detect and disable most secondary electronic devices and override security codes."

"Glad you're on my side."

As he ticked the right corner of his mouth Connor returned to the apartment and moved around the large wooden cabinet to open up the large doors at the front of the furniture and located first the shotgun to remove the rig connected to the trigger, then turn off the thermal scanner for good measure. Taking the shotgun from the cabinet Connor eyed the weapon carefully before he opened its loading chamber and removed the two un-fired rounds from within.

"It's clear." Placing the shotgun down on the floor in front of the cabinet Connor opened up the top drawer of the cabinet beneath the large swinging doors and put the shotgun shells inside out of sight. "We'll need another team to sweep the apartment and remove any and all weapons still on the premises."

"I'll give 'em a head's up." Hank pulled his phone from his coat pocket and sent a text message to Ben back at the precinct to let him know what Connor had found within the apartment. "Just curious, did you know that thing was rigged to fire when you entered the apartment?"

"My scanners located it before I entered the apartment and I had it deactivated before I opened the door. I was never in any danger."

"Good." Walking into the apartment to join Connor for their investigation Hank was relieved that the deviant hadn't put himself in danger. "I don't ever want you to put yourself in the line of fire all because of an investigation."

"Noted."

"Now," pointing to the yellow numbered plastic markers on the floor outlining the evidence collected earlier by the C.S.I. crew, and to the blood stains, Hank decided to focus on their case instead of Connor almost getting shot. "let's confirm your theory and the coroner's report so we can get the hell out of here."

"Agreed." Focusing on the blood stains on the floor Connor knelt down beside the dried puddle on the floor and pressed his right fingertips down against the surface with enough pressure to get a sample on his fingers for testing. Pressing the sample to his tongue, much to Hank's disgust, Connor confirmed that the blood belonged to Nathaniel. The age of the blood matched the estimated time of death as well. "Nathaniel Whitman's body was here."

"Ben's report says Nathaniel's body was found right where you're standing." Pointing at the nearby couch also covered in dried blood Hank identified the location where Alicia's body had been found. "And Mrs. Whitman was over there."

Standing back up Connor's yellow L.E.D. cycled a little faster as he approached the couch slowly. Repeating his actions Connor took a sample of the blood from the furniture and confirmed Alicia's identity. "Alicia Whitman's blood confirmed."

Eyeing the bullet hole in the couch that went clean through the furniture and into the floor beneath it Connor preconstructed the scene of the crime and calculated the angle of the bullet and location of Alicia's wound lined up with Nathaniel leaning over Alicia and pressed the barrel of the gun directly against her check before pulling the trigger as she laid over the furniture.

The lack of a struggle in the area indicated that Alicia didn't put up a fight. Her bloodwork was clean confirming that she wasn't drugged or drunk and therefore concluded that she was asleep when Nathaniel shot her. The blood splatter confirmed that the bullet struck Alicia directly in the heart killing her within seconds, and the secondary blood on the floor and the nearby wall where Nathaniel's body had been found confirmed that he had died just as quickly when he turned the gun on himself.

"We can confirm that the cause of death was a murder-suicide with a .38 special as the weapon of use." Connor noted as his preconstruction lined up perfectly with the evidence and autopsy report. The cause of death had been confirmed but not the motivation. "As to why Nathaniel murdered his wife then committed suicide I cannot say for certain."

"Take a look around. We might figure out what led to this outcome."

"Have you worked murder-suicides before?"

"Yeah, too many."

"Is there a common factor?"

"Not so much a common factor as there is just a case of 'A', 'B' or 'C'."

The comment made Connor's brow arch in confusion. "I don't understand."

"From my experience the causes of murder-suicides from one of three options: An affair that destroyed the marriage and the one who was betrayed went insane, or extreme financial problems made the killer feel so desperate that death was the only way out, or they were already on death's door and going out on their own time was their last way to control their fading lives. Since these two were in good health beyond the bullet wounds," Hank crossed his arms over his chest as he turned to examine the kitchen for any sign of medication or other clues. "I'd say we can rule out option 'C'."

"...I see."

"I'll see if I can find any sign of secret love notes from a mistress or mister on the side. You can check their bank accounts to see if they had any financial problems that led to this violent ending."

"Very well." Connor scanned the immediate area of the apartment and tracked down the phones on the end table, the tablet on the desk in the corner of the livingroom, and the laptop in the bedroom. Cybernetically Connor tapped into each device powering them on and unlocking their passwords. "The laptop down the hallway. I'll be able to check the bank documents from there."

"Right."

Walking down the short corridor where the bathroom and two bedrooms were located Connor entered the bathroom first and made sure no room went unchecked during their investigation. Opening the medicine cabinet Connor located generic and common medications that could be purchased simply over the counter; aspirin, ibuprofen, stomach medication and sleeping pills. There were two toothbrushes, a tube of toothpaste, razor and shaving cream inside the cabinet as well.

"Everything appears normal in the bathroom!"

"Same with the kitchen!" Hank shouted back as he picked up the phones and began checking through the text messages still saved on the personal electronic devices. "I'm going to check their phones and then go for the tablet."

"I'm going to check the master bedroom."

Returning to the hallway Connor located the correct bedroom at the very end of the corridor and pushed open the door. The bed was perfectly made and two large suitcases were sitting on the bed as if the couple were about to head out on vacation. Opening the suitcases Connor saw an impressive selection of clothes, passports, jewelry, photographs and two guns.

Handling the guns carefully Connor checked them over, both loaded, and removed the clips before checking for a round in the barrel. With the two additional guns now properly secured Connor then picked up the passports and checked over the details. The two pieces of identification belonged to the deceased couple but they were both expired.

"Expired passports. They couldn't leave the country." Checking over the documents more closely Connor noted that they had tried to renew their passports within the past seventy-hours but had been declined due to the threat of androids sneaking across the border to Canada. "They had to stay in the city during the Revolution and evacuation."

Leaving the master bedroom Connor checked the second bedroom next door and was greeted by a very unsettling and eye-opening piece of information. Standing in the middle of the room the deviant's L.E.D. settled on a cautious red color and began to cycle rapidly as noted the two very large gun cabinets sitting on either side of a wooden desk where the laptop was located. The laptop was left open and the image on the screen was a web page for anti-android humans to chat and leave anonymous threats to androids throughout the world. The walls of the room were all covered in anti-android posters and other hate filled images of violent and the wanted destruction of androids in general.

Connor read over every hate filled poster supporting anti-android bigotry and encouraging violence against any and all androids just for existing.

The image of humans smashing computers with sledgehammers made Connor grimace, and the message printed in black bold text above the image didn't help his reaction. ' **BONES ARE STRONGER THAN PLASTIC**!'

Humans standing above a smashed android body was enough to make Connor's artificial stomach tighten. ' **OUR BLOOD ISN'T THE SAME COLOR**!'

The final poster showed a human holding onto a bloody Thirium pump torn from an android's body. ' **LIVING CREATURES HAVE HEARTS NOT PUMPS**!'

Despite being subjected to such bigotry and hated in the past Connor found that he was still affected by such negative connotations. It didn't help that Hank himself had such hate filled images on his desk at the precinct. In spite of Hank's turnaround regarding his feelings toward androids the fact that Hank had at one point felt such hatred to such an extreme measure was disconcerting.

Were all humans this emotional and stubborn?

From just outside the doorway Hank's voice called out to Connor as he located his deviant partner. "Nothing would suggest an affair, what about finan- Fuck." Joining Connor inside the second bedroom that had apparently become a haven for hatred Hank looked over the walls, the two gun cabinets and the laptop left on the anti-android homepage. "They set up a trap in case an android entered their apartment, and they have a room dedicated to android violence."

Lowering his voice Connor continued to stare at the poster detailing android blood color and asked Hank a cold question. "Look familiar?"

"Hey, you know I changed my mind on androids." There was no reason for Hank to try to deny that at one point in his life he had shared the same sentiment as the previous tenants of the bloody apartment. "I just didn't have the time to tear apart that stupid shit on my desk yet."

Checking through the laptop cybernetically Connor confirmed the Whitman's were not in serious debt. "...The victims were financially stable. I guess that means their motivation falls under option 'D'."

"Option 'D'?"

"They let their hatred destroy them. They chose to die rather than change their lives."

"Yeah." Seeing the weapons and walls of hatred Hank couldn't argue with Connor's assessment. "I guess you're right about that."

Without another word Connor turned around and left the bedroom to leave the atrocious living space behind him as his right hand twitched at his side.

"Fuck..." Seeing the hurt in Connor's eyes when the deviant passed him by just reminded Hank that Connor was in fact alive and deserved better treatment than what he had previously received. "I'm sorry, kid. I'll make this right."

* * *

Remaining silent and painfully still as he sat in the front passenger seat of the car with his arms crossed over his chest Connor cybernetically filed his report on the case and confirmed that it was in fact a murder-suicide that had been committed by the husband against his wife. The motivation behind the deaths was hate filled fear for the future where a peaceful coexistence between humans and androids would no longer tolerate violence, bigotry and genocide against the androids community without suffering any serious legal repercussions.

Hatred had been the actual death of the bigoted humans, and despite their violent and selfish nature Connor still pitied them from an unknown depth within his still developing heart.

As the car returned to the precinct's parking garage Hank spoke to the deviant in a calm and understanding voice. "You okay?"

"...I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine." Parking in his assigned space Hank turned off the engine and pocketed the key. "You're pissed."

"I'm not angry."

"Then why is your light red and why are you staring straight through the windshield like you're trying to light the wall on fire with your mind?"

Tightening his hands over top of his biceps, his right hand clutching tighter against his left bicep, Connor visibly became all the more tense. "I'm thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Giving Hank an emotionless glance Connor answered in an equally emotionless tone. "The fickleness of human nature." Unfastening his seatbelt Connor opened up his door and stepped out of the car to get some space between himself and Hank for while.

"Connor, hold up!" Removing his own seatbelt Hank followed after Connor and tried to get the deviant to open up about his current feelings on the situation. He had every right to be upset and angry at the world, and he needed to know it was okay. "Connor. Talk to me."

"What about, Lieutenant?"

Something about being called 'Lieutenant' and not his name made Hank flinch for a moment. "You were just handled the deaths of two violent and bigoted humans who'd rather die than let their hatred go." Putting his right hand lightly on Connor's left shoulder Hank was able to get the deviant to stop walking just as they reached the front entrance of the precinct. "That has to be fucking with your head."

"It doesn't matter. They're gone and I'm still here."

"That's cold, Connor."

"So is the rest of the city. If androids and humans are now viewed as equals why should I be any different?"

"Because you're better than that."

"How would you know?" Connor challenged bitterly as his L.E.D. remained on a deep red color. "We've know each other for barely ten days at this point."

"I don't need to spend a lifetime with a person to know if they're a good person or a heartless shell. You're not heartless."

"That has yet to be seen."

"Seen by me? Or yourself?"

With no reply that comment Connor just looked away from Hank and made his way toward the front doors. "I'm expected in the dispensary. Excuse me."

"Shit." Putting his right hand to the back of his neck Hank knew that between Connor's deviancy and his P.T.S.D. the kid needed a lot of patience to handle him properly and keep Connor from returned to his previous obedient machine state of mind. "That kid's still got a long way to go before he finds himself."

* * *

Doing his best to remain on everyone's good side and to not do anything to make Captain Fowler change his mind about allowing him to return to the precinct Connor reported to the dispensary on the second floor, and met with the precinct's personally assigned technician. The technician himself had been in the precinct for two years and had been kept on payroll to tend to glitching android security and patrolling android officers to help save on costly repairs at a CyberLife store. The technician himself, Dr. Joel Forest, was a kind human and actually seemed to be enthusiastic about the success of the peaceful Revolution bringing about equality between humans and androids.

Standing before Connor as the deviant sat on the exam table Joel made Connor a personnel file on his tablet, and wrote down as much personal information on the deviant as Connor could provide. With his pale blue eyes searching over Connor's person very carefully Joel began the mandatory examination.

"Okay, Connor." Running his left hand through his short cut and light brown hair Joel casually went through all the steps required in the exam. "Do you have a surname you'd like to add to your file?"

"No. I have no last name."

"Alright, then I'll have to put in your first name twice to fill in the blank."

"I'll be registered as 'Connor Connor'?"

"Not if you don't want it to. Your file can have any name you want."

"...Interesting."

"We can leave this part blank for the moment. I'll just need your model number and your serial number, and we can continue."

"RK-800; 313 248 317 52."

"Okay... Fifty-two?"

The confirmation on his number was bittersweet. "...Long story."

"Trust me, I know about CyberLife and their prototypes. I get it."

"You know that I'm a prototype?"

Pointing to himself with his tablet's stylus Joel gave Connor a kind smile. "Technician."

"How do you know of CyberLife's practices?"

The smile faded slightly as Joel remained honest. "Once upon a time I worked at CyberLife. I left two years ago when I got a promotion and a good look at the way they tested their prototypes for faults, glitches and imperfections. It was sickening. I took a serous hit in my pay but at least I can work with a clear conscience and help androids instead of harming them."

Unsure of how to feel or react Connor fell silent again.

"Remove your tie, your blazer and remove your shirt, please."

"I have to undress?"

"The way I examine androids is far more humane than CyberLife. I don't plug a diagnostic cable into the back of your neck and force my way into your processors. I just need to run a scan over your programs and your overall biocomponent by attaching a diagnostic cable to your L.E.D., and I can check your vitals with an external Thirial activity monitor. Nothing invasive unless absolutely necessary."

"Good to know." Loosening the knot on his black tie Connor slipped the garment from around his collar, shrugged off his jacket and unbuttoned the dress shirt beneath as he had been instructed.

"Your L.E.D. has been red ever since you arrived." Joel noted as he attached the diagnostic cable over the crimson light in Connor's right temple. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm merely thinking." With his right hand again twitching Connor tried to explain his current state of mind. "It appears to cause my L.E.D. to change colors."

"Strange." Placing a wireless lead to the center of Connor's bare chest Joel synced the lead to the nearby Thirial activity monitor, the android equivalent to a human's cardiac monitor, and turned it on. "Usually the L.E.D. only changes in deviants when they're having emotionally stressful moments."

The observation made Connor tense up where he sat, but he didn't say anything.

"Alright, let's take a look." Checking the monitor Joel noted that all of Connor's vital signs were optimal. His Thirium pump was beating at a proper rate and rhythm, ventilation biocomponents were functioning at full capacity and his core temperature was normal. "Everything looks ideal." Wrapping a Thirium pressure cuff around Connor's left bicep Joel made notes in the chart and kept them accurate. "Thirium pressure is ideal, too."

"This is all that's necessary to run an external diagnostic? Painless sensors and gauges."

"Yeah, that's all it takes." Noting that Connor's inquiry had been about pain Joel immediately sensed that Connor had been injured recently. The bullet wounds in Connor's shoulder, arm and chest had all healed but that didn't mean the memory of the pain had faded away. "Were you at all damaged during the Revolution or working your recent case?"

"My damage has mended."

"So that's a 'yes'. What happened?"

Sighing a little Connor brought his left hand up to clutch at his right arm where he had been shot, then dragged his left palm over his shoulder and chest. "I had been shot."

"Damn. Is it safe to assume the bullet missed everything vital?"

"Three of the bullets missed vital biocomponents, the fourth damaged my Thirium pump but I was able to redirect power to my self healing program and mend the damage before it proved fatal."

"...You were shot _four times_?"

"Correct." Ignoring the technical fifth and true first shot from Markus that killed his previous model Connor confirmed his recent wounds. "Once in the right upper arm, once in the right shoulder and twice near the center of my chest."

"Wow." Pulling an audioscope, the android equivalent to a stethoscope, from his pocket Joel put the ears buds of the device in place, and then pressed the cool bell against Connor's chest to listen to his biocomponents directly. "It's incredible you recovered without technical intervention."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Take in a deep breath and hold it for a moment."

Doing as he was instructed Connor patiently waited for Joel to finish listening to his chest while also using his hands to check his fully healed chest where the two bullet wounds had once been.

"Everything sounds good." Draping the audioscope around his neck Joel used his hands and checked over the previously affected areas to ensure that the plastimetal framing had reshaped itself properly after healing from the bullet wounds themselves. Joel's skilled hands moved about swiftly and complimented his slim build as he performed the exam properly and professionally. "Any pain when I press against your shoulder or your chest?"

"No."

"Okay." Checking on Connor's upper right arm Joel resumed the exam. "And here?"

"No. I'm not in any pain."

"Perfect." Removing the wrap and sensors from Connor's chest and temple Joel walked over to his laptop to check on the diagnostic reading to ensure Connor was completely healthy. The readings showed no errors, glitches or bugs. "Okay, Connor. You can redress yourself."

"Am I cleared to resume my shift?" Rebuttoning his shirt Connor watched Connor from the corner of his eye curiously. "I'd prefer to continue working rather than be dismissed."

"Thank you, Dr. Forest."

"Just call me Joel. You're good to go as soon as we put down a surname for your chart."

Deep in thought as he pulled up his shirt collar and wrapped his tie back around his neck Connor contemplated the notion but was unsure of how to reply.

"You could always go with 'Doe' as a temporary surname."

"No, I don't want to be labelled as someone unknown."

"What about 'Smith'?" Joel was genuinely trying to help the deviant with a passable albeit temporary name. "There's a lot of 'Smiths' in the world. Same with the names 'Jones' and 'Johnson'."

"No. Those names aren't... me."

"Well, where did the name 'Connor' come from?"

Sliding off the exam table Connor tucked his shirt back into his jeans, straightened his tie and then slipped his blazer back on to recomplete his uniform. "It was assigned to me by CyberLife. I had no say in the matter."

"Weird."

"Why is that weird?"

"When I was working under CyberLife they never gave their prototypes real names. They were always addressed by their models or serial numbers."

"Oh."

"Makes me wonder if CyberLife had other prototypes or special android models locked up and labeled under a name instead of a model."

Cybernetically Connor tapped into the name 'Connor' and found that the name had an Irish origin with numerous meanings: One who is strong willed, one who admires wolves and hounds, one of high desire and one who is wise. All positive traits and all of which reflect CyberLife's lofty goals they had regarding his existence.

"Perhaps my last name should reflect my first name." Connor noted as his red L.E.D. cycled to yellow and resided in the new color instead. "How about the name 'Connor Wolf'?"

"Wolf?" Jotting down the surname on the chart Joel went ahead and filled in the initial for the middle as 'J' for filler so Connor didn't have to worry about that unimportant detail for the moment. "Alright. Connor Wolf. Works for me."

"May I return to the bullpen?"

"You're good to go, Connor." Joel finished his report and sent a memo down to Captain Fowler to let him know that Connor, and the rest of the remaining androids on the precinct's roster in general, were all cleared for duty. "You can finish your shift."

"Thank you... Joel."

Taking his leave of the dispensary Connor returned to the elevator at the end of the corridor and stepped inside the vacant space to descend back to the ground floor where the bullpen was located. Pressing his right fingertips over his yellow L.E.D. Connor contemplated how Joel's examination of his person wasn't invasive, it wasn't cold and most importantly, it wasn't painful.

How could one technician be so kind and warm while an entire team of technicians could be so indifferent and cold?

The elevator reached its destination and the metallic doors parted automatically. Stepping out of the elevator Connor began walking through the bullpen to return to his desk just as Hank swept his right arm over the surface of his own desk and brushed a massive pile of papers, old containers, empty plastic cups, the dead bonsai tree and a few stray sticky-notes into the garbage can that was clutched in his left hand.

Pausing a few feet away from the desks Connor watched Hank peeling the hateful and bigoted propaganda posters, bumper stickers and magnets from the surface of the small cork-board on his desk to clear away the spiteful images at long last. One by one each bit of hate filled imagery was thrown into the trash can right where it belonged.

Feeling someone watching his every move Hank looked up and saw Connor watching him as he stood as silent and still as a statue. "I told you I don't think or feel this way anymore, kid. I'm not just blowing smoke up your ass."

"Removing hate filled imagery is symbolic but it doesn't guarantee anything."

"I know. And I also know that trust is like respect; it's earned, NOT given." Carrying the trash can as he approached Connor to stand before him Hank spoke honestly and did so without any hesitation. "Just as I hope to earn your respect I'm going to do whatever it takes to earn your trust."

Remaining silent Connor just stared blankly at Hank with a skeptical glance.

"Want to join me out back?"

"...Out back?"

Reaching in his right coat pocket Hank presented Connor with a red lighter stamped with 'Knights of the Black Death' in black lettering on the sides. "I'm going to burn this shit into ash outside. Want to watch?"

"I doubt witnessing an act of controlled arson will do anything beneficial."

"Only way to find out." Motioning toward the corridor behind Connor where the elevator was located Hank urged the young deviant to join him outside in the rear of the precinct to take part in the unorthodox bonfire. "Humor me."

Scanning the contents of the garbage can Connor's mouth ticked again as he made his decision. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

Fishing the dead plant from the garbage can Connor placed the small tree down on his desk then returned his focus on Hank. "I want to try to salvage the plant before you burn it."

Smiling at the gesture Hank agreed to the term. "Deal."

* * *

The sight of the small plastic garbage can burning in bright orange flames in the rear of the precinct was a constrastingly warm sight in comparison to the ice and snow all around the city. The nearby snow, ice and the entire trash can were all beginning to melt from the intense heat but Hank didn't care. The trash can could easily be replaced and the melted blob of plastic left in its wake could be scraped off the pavement after it cooled down.

As the noxious stench of melted plastic, burning paper and scorched adhesive filled the air Hank gazed into the orange flames with a palpable distance shining in his blue irises. The story of the phoenix rising from the ashes of ruin to bring about an era of creation came to mind, and yet Hank himself was still the same despite his many personal changes.

"So..." Breaking the thick silence between himself and Connor standing just to his right Hank sounded as if he was trying to walk on egg shells. "How'd your meeting in the dispensary go?"

"It went well."

"Did you need to fill out paperwork or some shit?"

"It was the equivalent to a routine physical for human officers. I had a simple exam."

"Oh. You're healthy, right?"

"Correct." The question sounded sincere but Connor couldn't help but feel it was merely a professional formality. "I'm fine."

"Cool." Kicking a small pile of slush from the pavement onto the slowly dwindling fire Hank watched the steam and smoke rise into the cool air with an audible hiss. "I'm glad you're healthy."

"...Yes. Healthy."

"Want to head back inside and check out another case, or do you want to go out on your lunchbreak?"

"I don't require a lunchbreak."

"Maybe not, but you still have the right to an hour long break to yourself. You're being treated as an equal."

The notion of having the same rights and privileges as the other officers seemed to be a foreign concept and yet Connor knew Hank was speaking the truth. He had the right to a work break and no one could tell him to skip it and keep working. "...Very well. I will take my break now."

"Good answer. I'll deal with the fire." Reaching into his jean pocket Hank retrieved and then tossed his car keys over to Connor, and watched as the deviant gracefully caught the keys in his right hand without fail. "You can go and pull the car around out front. You drive now."

Silently Connor slipped the car keys into his jacket's pocket as he turned around to head through the backdoor of the precinct to cross through the bullpen and clock-out for the afternoon. As his right hand hovered over his terminal screen Connor could feel someone staring at his back with an intense gaze that made him uncomfortable.

"I don't want to argue." Connor stated firmly as he retracted the artificial skin over his right palm and pressed it down against the terminal screen. Clocking out for the next hour Connor turned to face Gavin as the shorter man approached him with an intense sneer on his face. "Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak 'plastic'. What was that?"

Tired of being referred to as 'plastic' Connor felt his anger bubble up and his artificial skin grow hot. Everything Hank had told him about not letting other people push him around or make him feel inferior gave Connor a newfound sense of resolve and desire to fight back. Locking eyes with Gavin the stubborn deviant decided it was time to put Gavin in his place. "Then try reading my lips, asshole!" The outburst was surprisingly human. "I'll use small words and make it easier for you."

"Don't get smart with me you-"

"Let me stop you right there, Sergeant." Putting authority into his voice Connor remembered Hank's advice and stood his ground. "You're the instigator in every single one of our interactions. I've done absolutely nothing to you, and yet you feel compelled to try to make my existence miserable. Back off, NOW."

"Hey! I outrank you! You're a piece of worthless plastic!" Squaring up against Connor the shorter detective tried and failed to intimidate the deviant fearlessly standing before him. "Don't talk back to a superior officer!"

"You may outrank me, Sergeant Reed, but you're FAR from superior."

The comment was unexpected and made Gavin's blood boil with rage. "What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry, let me repeat myself in smaller words as I promised." Channeling his anger that he had tried to deny Connor refused to let Gavin try to push him around. "You are not worth my time."

"Keep running your mouth you plastic freak, and I'll-"

"You'll do _what_?" Raising his voice even louder Connor knew that Ben, Captain Fowler and the other few officers who were roaming the bullpen were now paying full attention to the confrontation. "Pull your _gun_ on me again? Humans say the third time is the charm, why don't you see if it's true? Maybe you'll have the balls to pull the trigger this time."

Muttering filled the air as Captain Fowler rose from his desk and opened up his office door. Hearing that Gavin had repeatedly pulled his gun on Connor, an unarmed civilian and precinct consultant, was a serious matter to handle.

Gavin paled and visibly shrunk down as he realized what Connor was doing. It was a clever ploy to call out Gavin's unprofessional and dangerous behavior with numerous witnesses to support the claim, and proving that Gavin was provoking him.

"You're nothing more than a bully, Gavin. You think carrying around a badge and gun makes you better than who you really are. You're not. I'm not going to be your punching bag and you're NOT going to ever lay your hands on me again. Now," stepping back from Gavin to take his leave Connor watched as the Sergeant's hazel eyes began to narrow and dart around nervously. "stand down. I'm going on break and I want nothing more to do with you."

With the confrontation over Connor took his leave of the precinct with his head held high and Gavin remained where he stood with a look of distress and fear on his paled face. Never before had anyone stood up to Gavin in such a bold manner, let alone a previously subservient android. It was as humbling as it was impressive to witness.

Before Gavin even had the chance to try to save face or come up with one final insult Connor was gone and Captain Fowler was staring at him from his opened office door just waiting for something to happen. "...Fuckin' plastic bastard."

* * *

Having won his recent and unprovoked confrontation with Gavin in the precinct Connor silently drove the aged Oldsmobile toward the 'Chicken Feed' food stand as Hank had requested, his right hand tensing and relaxing around the steering wheel as he drove. The senior detective knew something had happened between him tossing the car keys to Connor and actually meeting Connor out front to go about their break. The air in the bullpen was tense, Captain Fowler was staring intently as his terminal screen in his office, Ben was trying not to smirk at Gavin, and Gavin himself was sitting behind his desk doing a marvelous impression of a turtle trying to shrink into its shell.

After Connor brought to car to a gentle stop in front of the food stand Hank decided it was time to ask about the odd moment as the deviant accompanied him across the street to get something to eat. "So... What happened in the bullpen?"

"Pardon?" Trying to feign innocence Connor walked at Hank's side and ignored that fact that his yellow L.E.D. shifted to red against his will and gave away his true disposition.

"I know something happened." Standing before the stand Hank nodded at Gary behind the grill and let him know he was there. "Ben sucks at keep secrets and Gavin looked like someone took a shit on his lap. What happened?"

"I merely stood up to Gavin and refused to let him push me around."

"You put Gavin in his place and I missed it? Ah, man..." Receiving his meal Hank decided to actually pay for it considering Gary was still in the city and working while a majority of customers had fled for the hills. "I would've loved to have seen that."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah." Walking back to the car with Connor still at his side Hank gave the deviant a coy grin. "I love it when anyone knocks Gavin flat on his arrogant ass, and I want you to stand up for yourself. I want to see you showing the world who you really are."

The comment had a heavy presence in Connor's mind and heart as he opened up the driver's side door of the Oldsmobile while Hank did the same to the passenger side door. As the two detectives returned to the vehicle Connor remained quiet and stared straight ahead through the windshield at the empty and snowy street stretched out before him.

From the corner of his eye Hank watched Connor sitting still and quiet in the seat beside him and could sense the tension radiating off his person. "What did you say to Gavin?"

Turning to face Hank directly Connor hesitated for a moment before he replied honestly. "...I told him that despite his higher rank he wasn't superior, told him I'd talk to him only in small words, challenged him to threaten me with a gun again, and I called him an 'asshole'."

Laughing to himself Hank approved of Connor's response. "That's awesome."

"It's not. It was unprofessional."

"Did you start it?"

"Start what?"

"The confrontation. Did you go after him, or did he go after you?"

"He approached me with anger and insults."

"Then you defended yourself. Gavin was the one being unprofessional, not you."

Turning away from Hank the deviant detective resumed staring through the windshield before him blankly. His right hand was still fidgeting a little as if he was nervous. "I still feel as though I behaved inappropriately."

Watching as Connor's hand flexed and twitched at his side Hank remembered how Connor had previously toyed with his coin in his hands, and how he had snatched the coin away when they went to investigate Markus's peaceful hijacking of the Stratford Broadcast Tower. Reaching into his coat's left pocket as he kept his burger in his right hand Hank fished out a new quarter and held it up for Connor to see.

Noticing the coin from the corner of his eye Connor looked over at the quarter being held between Hank's left index fingertip and thumb with a coveted stare.

"Take it." Hank insisted as he watched Connor's soulful brown eyes staring at the coin. "It's yours."

Gently Connor used his left fingers to take the coin from Hank's grip and began to slowly dance the quarter over the back of his left knuckles. "...Thank you."

"Today is half over." Hank remarked as he took another bite of his burger. "Think the day will end as 'fun' as it began?"

"Unlikely."

"Goods news is I know you scared the piss and vinegar out of Gavin so he'll leave you alone for a while. The bad news is we'll have to deal with more cases when we get back to the precinct."

"Once the other officers and detectives return to the precinct our workload will lessen considerably."

"Yeah, by this time tomorrow Tina will be back and dealing with Gavin's shitty attitude on everyone's behalf, Chris will be back and patrolling the streets with the rookies, and a bunch of other officers will be back and keeping the streets nice and quiet. With fewer assholes running around we won't have as much work to handle, and you can adjust to your new life easier."

"Adjust? Don't you mean 'adapt'?"

"Sure, if you want to get technical. But after everything you've been through you're going to need some time relax, find a new routine and your own pace when it comes to living your life as you see fit."

"My life." Gracefully tossing the coin to his right hand Connor resumed the dance over his right knuckles as his L.E.D. returned to yellow and finally began cycling in a calm and content blue. "...My terms."

"Damn right."

"I can do what I want and be who I want to be."

"Yup. No one can make you do or be anything, or anyone, you don't want to be."

"...What if I want to remain as a detective?"

"Then you do that."

Keeping the coin dancing over his knuckles Connor stared at the quarter and tried to weigh the pros and cons of his potential options and the reaction of the precinct around him. "Other people might see me as obeying my original programming as opposed to thinking for myself."

"Fuck 'em! Don't worry about what other people think, kid. You wanting to be a detective is awesome."

"Due to my efficiency at crime scenes?"

"It's because you care about getting the answers and you don't let anything sway your opinions that's awesome. Having an unbiased detective at the scene who actually looks for the answers instead of making half-ass assumptions to finish their paperwork quickly is exactly what we need at the precinct."

"If I were to request the chance to take the proper courses and receive certification to become a detective after taking the precinct's mandatory test would you support me?"

"Hell yeah. If Fowler tries to give you any shit I'll give him even more shit until he comes to his senses."

"...Thank you, Hank."

Hearing his name as opposed to 'Lieutenant' made Hank visibly relax where he sat. "You're welcome." Turning on the radio Hank located a music station to his liking and turned up the volume to a comfortable level. "Now, let's enjoy the rest of our break before we need to go back to the precinct. With any luck everything will stay quiet and we can finish off our first day back on the clock with our sanity intact."

"Here's to hoping..."

Letting out an amused chuckle Hank finished off his burger and gave the deviant a slight shake of his head. "Smartass."

"...Sorry?"

"Don't be. I appreciate a sarcastic sense of humor."

Noting Hank's sincere disposition Connor also relaxed a little. "I'll keep that in mind."

_**-next chapter-** _


	5. Politics and Bullets

A week of progress and changes to the city had remained relatively quiet, yet everything was hectic as the returning humans continued to try to rally against the peaceful androids out of a misguided rebuttal. The police were busy keeping angry people out of the streets and maintaining their delicate peace while the deviants were attempting to hold their ground against the potentially unstable humans who were threatening them. With the air thick with tension and a mounting cold as autumn slowly transitioned to winter Connor and Hank found themselves being assigned a special task of protecting the meeting between Markus and the mayor, Walter Nero, and act as their personal bodyguards in secret.

The idea of protecting Markus had made Connor visibly uncomfortable and with that discomfort his posture turned rigid and his L.E.D. cycled on a deep crimson red in his right temple. Unwilling to protest the assignment as he didn't want to cause any problems with Captain Fowler the steadfast deviant remained quiet while Hank spoke up on his behalf without betraying his personal grievance with Markus in the process.

"Jeffrey, this assignment reeks of political bullshit." Hank snapped bitterly as he and Connor sat in their Captain's office across from the commanding officer who was sitting behind his desk. "You just want us to play bodyguard because Connor's a deviant, too."

Quick to respond Captain Fowler tried to defuse the situation before things got too heated. "Connor being a deviant has nothing to do with this assignment."

"Oh, really? Then please," challenging the claim Hank made it clear that he didn't believe the statement whatsoever. "enlighten me. Why us? Specifically, why _him_? After all, Connor's still a consultant and won't be an official detective for another three weeks."

"You are both being assigned to this case because you two are the only detectives in all of Detroit who have any experience with helping deviants as opposed to just arresting them or shooting them for being deviant."

"Uh-huh... Sure. What about Ben?" Motioning to the seasoned detective through the transparent wall of the office Hank tried to bust Fowler in the middle of his lie. "Ben and his C.S.I. boys have handled far more deviant cases than anyone else, and each case revolved around figuring out why the deviant was dead instead of just opening fire and dragging them off to the dump."

"Oh, for fuck sake." It was clear Captain Fowler didn't appreciate Hank trying to call him out and was losing patience. "Hank, this is your assignment, too. You AND Connor are both going to go to the appointed location and work undercover to ensure no one tries shoot the mayor or Markus. Now go and do it without bitchin' about."

"What if we refuse?"

"Now why in the hell would you do that?"

Connor, who had been silent ever since he was informed of his assignment, finally spoke up and defended himself. "Because I don't appreciate being used as a political catalyst to improve the precinct's image."

Hank was stunned into impressed silence as Connor snipped back. Leaning heavily against the back of his chair Hank crossed his arms over his chest and gave Captain Fowler a smug grin. "You heard him."

Looking over at Connor as the deviant slowly came out of his shell and began speaking up more to define himself as a person Captain Fowler sighed and admitted defeat. "Alright, I won't try to deny you being a deviant is a key factor in assigning you to his case." Leveling with Connor respectfully the commanding officer did his best to try to elicit some form of cooperation from his two detectives. "But I wouldn't assign you to this case if you weren't qualified to handle it."

"My deviancy is still a factor."

"Yes." There was no point in trying to deny it. "Connor, you saw the streets this morning and you've seen how full the holding cells are. Humans are returning and they want to fight with deviants because in their mind we're still at war and they think they can change things to make it how it used to be. They can't do that, but that doesn't mean they aren't going to try. You're the most qualified detective to protect Markus, and you're one of the few detectives I trust to not be harboring any bigoted feelings against deviants."

"What would you have done if I never came back?"

"I don't know, Connor. I don't know much about anything these days."

Crossing his arms over his chest Connor closed his eyes and cybernetically checked through the precinct's current roster of officers and detectives to try to locate a potential replacement for himself. While Ben Collins was proven to be qualified, trustworthy and unbiased he worked more with the C.S.I. teams as opposed to traditional detective work. Tina Chen was an up and coming officer in her own right, but she didn't have enough experience to qualify for such an assignment just yet. The same could be said for Chris Miller as he spent more time on patrol than working more intricate assignments. The only other detective currently on the clock at the precinct that day was Gavin, and his hatred of androids was well documented which disqualified him instantly.

There was no one else available to work the assignment leaving the case being discussed resting on Connor and Hank's shoulders.

"...Very well." Accepting his assignment with a begrudging tone Connor stopped refusing and awaited his next orders. "What do we need to do?"

* * *

A small stretch of closed down and renovating businesses lining the Detroit River had been set up a designated meeting place until the city resumed normal activity.

Pacing about the secluded office building nervously Markus kept in cybernetic contact with his allies back at New Jericho Tower while he and North awaited the mayor's arrival. Despite being asked to wait alone the deviant leader knew better than to let himself become isolated while meeting with someone under such important circumstances, especially with angry humans walking about the streets in angry protest of their perceived 'loss' in the light of the peaceful android Revolution.

The location of the meeting had been purposefully kept secret to prevent violence or any assassination attempts. With that secrecy came tension and a feeling of isolation, even when he knew that the police were patrolling the area and watching the building.

"When do you think the mayor will be here?" North asked as she stood beside the closed doorway facing the street just out of sight of people walking past the building a few feet away.

"I don't know. I was requested to come here at noon and expect the mayor shortly after."

"It's almost one in the afternoon already."

"I'm aware."

"I don't like this, Markus. Humans are very sneaky and I have no doubts that you're being set up."

"We can't assume the worst of people."

"I'm not assuming the worst, I'm speaking from experience."

Pausing mid pace Markus look over at North and could see the pain in her cinnamon brown eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall near the door as she stared out the glass layer of the door itself. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting what you've been through."

"That's okay. It means you see me as me and not as a victim."

Approaching North slowly Markus took her hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be okay by myself. Go on and head back to the tower."

"Are you sure? I don't trust you to be here alone with someone as strange as the mayor."

"Strange?"

"Remember what I said about experience? He used to frequent the club in the secret rooms concealed in the rear of the building."

"Maybe I can use that as leverage."

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but I'm sure a few of the other 'Tracis' from the club can provide some very interesting photos for you to hold over his head."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Be careful, Markus." Giving him a kiss on his cheek North pulled her hand away from Markus and walked toward the front door of the office to take her leave before the meeting began. "I'll see you later."

Seeing North leaving the building and walking down the sidewalk made Markus's heart sink. He hated being alone and he didn't want to see North walking about alone either, despite knowing she could take care of herself.

Stepping deeper into the office Markus heard the sound of a car pulling up in front of the building and come to a stop. The door car door opened up and the mayor himself, along with two personal security guards, walked into the building through the same door where North had just exited to meet with Markus at long last.

"Finally."

"I'm sorry for being late." Nero stated with an insincere smile on his face as he extended his hand for Markus to shake. The mayor was in his mid forties, a little short and portly and had thinning gray hair that complimented his steel gray eyes that looked beady atop his sharp rat like nose. "It's difficult to get about these days without the media following me."

"Right." Accepting the handshake Markus gave the mayor a kind smile then eyed the two security guards warily. They were armed and they didn't seem at all thrilled to see Markus. "I don't mean to offend but I thought this meeting was supposed to be just between the two of us."

"It will be. My guards are just going to keep the building secure while we talk."

"Okay. I can understand that."

"Come." Motioning toward a secondary office within the building Nero insisted that he and Markus speak in private. "Let's hash out the new laws and rights for deviants and keep this peaceful Revolution on track."

* * *

Parked just outside the office building and along the opposite side of the street as the mayor's car Hank and Connor watched the office building with great interest as ordered, the cold water of the Detroit River flowing behind the building a few yards away. They had seen North leave and the mayor arrive, but refrained from revealing their presence. While Hank stared at the office building itself Connor tracked North as she walked to the end of the block, only to turn around and return to the office building where she knew Markus was now alone with the mayor and his two security guards. Her body language spoke of concern and not hostility, which in turn put Connor on his guard.

"What's with that chick?" Hank asked as he too took notice of North skulking about the building. "Is she a threat?"

"Doubtful." Dancing his new coin over his right knuckles; the quarter was minted in 2029 - the same year Hank was promoted to Lieutenant and far less worn out than the previous quarter, Connor answered the question without taking his eyes from the deviant of interest. "That's North."

"North. She's Markus's girlfriend, right?"

"Based on his urge to protect her during the Raid on Jericho I believe that's an accurate deduction."

"Why do you think she's sticking around? The meeting between Markus and the mayor is supposed to just be between them."

"My guess is North doesn't trust the mayor."

"Yeah? Well, I don't blame her."

Turning to face Hank as the senior detective sat behind the steering wheel Connor gave him an odd look. "Have you met the mayor before?"

"Yup. He's a royal ass-kisser, serial cheater, loves to pander to the voter with hollow promises, and he just thrives in the spotlight."

"It doesn't sound like the mayor is as professional as he should be."

"You got that right." Leaning back in his seat Hank adjusted the heat in the car to stave off the building wintry cold swirling around outside the car. "The weasel and all of his assistants can just go right ahead and fuck off."

Returning his attention to North in the distance Connor watched as she slipped through an alleyway between the office building and its neighboring department store to creep around back. "Something's wrong."

"What?"

"I don't know yet." Giving Hank a stern look and nod of his head Connor pocketed his coin and opened up his door. "But I'm going to find out."

"Careful, kid."

Turning to give Hank a somewhat surprised glance over his left shoulder Connor closed the door behind him and trailed after North down the alleyway between the two buildings. Remaining in cybernetic contact with Hank's phone Connor sent Hank a text to detail his current location and actions as he located North at the rear of the office building trying to peer inside the shaded window connected to the smaller office where Markus and the mayor were speaking.

Watching North from around the corner of the alleyway Connor remained silent and didn't give away his position. ' _It appears North is merely keeping tabs on Markus without intruding_.'

It took a moment before Hank could type a reply via text message. ' _Paranoia_?'

' _No_. _I believe she's just being protective_.'

' _Why do I get the feeling she's aware of something we're not_?'

The response made Connor's blue L.E.D. flash to a cautious yellow. ' _How so_?'

' _Some people call it women's intuition, but I personally call it a gut instinct_. _She must know something shifty's going on but can't explain it_.'

' _Interesting_. _I'll stick close by and monitor activity behind the building while you remain up front_.'

' _Good plan_.'

Keeping to the narrow alleyway in the shadows and remaining silent Connor watched as North kept low and peered through the window using the drawn shade over the interior of the glass to keep herself hidden as she tried to read the lips of Markus and the mayor as they discussed the future of deviants within the city. Her cinnamon brown eyes were fixated on the two occupants within the private office space with clear focus and attention. By all account North herself was working as Markus's private bodyguard alongside the mayor's own guards.

Scanning the area Connor detected the life signs of Markus and the mayor inside the office building, North outside the building, and the two private guards under the mayor's orders patrolling the interior of the building diligently. A sixth life sign was suddenly detected by Connor as another human who appeared to be another one of the mayor's personal guards approached North from behind and drew his weapon on her without provocation.

' _Hank, someone is threatening North_.'

' _I'll call it in_.'

' _Don't do that_. _I suspect that this is a ploy by the mayor_.'

' _What're you going to do_?'

' _Disarm the man and ask him questions_. _Please remain up front_.'

' _Do NOT put yourself in danger_!'

' _I''ll be careful_.' Ending the cybernetic contact with Hank's phone Connor approached the man just as he pressed the barrel of his gun to the middle of North's back in a threatening manner. "Hey! Detroit Police!"

The man turned to face Connor and wrapped his left arm around North to pull her up against himself as a barrier between himself and Connor. With the gun still pressed to the middle of her back North knew she couldn't move without the very real threat of being shot shutting her down permanently.

"Let her go, now."

Within seconds the man honed in on Connor's yellow flickering L.E.D. as the deviant detective put himself between office window and North as she was being held captive by the man and his gun. "You're an android."

"My name is Connor." Showing the man his badge from his pocket Connor identified himself as a representative of the Detroit Police Department. "Let her go."

"Plastic saving plastic." Pressing the cold barrel of the gun firmly into the middle of North's back the man sneered with a wicked amusement. "How cute."

' _North_.' Cybernetically connecting to the deviant being held hostage Connor instructed her on what to do. ' _I'm going to disarm the man and restrain him_. _You need to run_.'

' _And go where_?' Staring at Connor with wide but calm eyes North tried to understand the deviant detective's logic on the situation. ' _I won't leave you or Markus here with this lunatic_!'

' _Just get out of sight_. _My partner's out front and knows what's happening_.' Holding up his right hand to show that he was unarmed Connor approached the gunman and ran a facial recognition scan. The man was not one of the mayor's bodyguards but was in fact a confirmed drug dealer who had been one of the mayor's friends until the man had been arrested and shamed in the news. "Your name is Steven Rayburn. You were friends with the mayor until you were arrested for possessing and selling 'red ice'. You were in prison for two years and during that time the mayor tried to sweep your previous friendship under the rug to protect his own reputation."

"Shut the fuck up!" Tightening his left forearm over North's chest Steven pressed the gun so forcefully into North's back that he left an imprint on her artificial skin as the barrel pushed against her body. "What's going on is between me and that fuckin' traitor, Nero!"

"So why are you trying to harm her? What has she ever done to you?"

"She's snooping around like one of Nero's little whores always do... I'm going to make her tell the world about Nero."

"By shooting her?" Stepping closer to Steven at a slow pace Connor cybernetically instructed North to get ready to run and hide. "She's innocent. She's done nothing to you."

"Back off! Why do you care about this whore?"

"I'm a detective. I care about everyone regardless of who they are or where they come from."

"Then why don't you go ahead and-" Unable to finish his insult Steven stumbled backward as Connor rapidly grabbed onto his left forearm wrapped around North's chest and pushed on Steven's right shoulder to push the gun away from North's person. "You fucker!"

' _North, run_!' Issuing the order cybernetically Connor wrapped both of his hands around Steven's wrists to hold him back and give her the space to flee.

Staggering away from Steven in mild shock North just nodded and ran down the alleyway behind Steven to get away from the deranged human and began heading back toward New Jericho Tower in the distance. She ran toward the water and used the surrounding buildings to shield herself from the gun.

' _Hank, the gunman is named Steve Rayburn_!' Reconnected with Hank's phone Connor informed the senior detective of what was happening behind the office building. ' _He's trying to shoot the mayor_!'

' _I'm on my way_! _I'm requesting back-up and moving to your location_.'

"Steven! Drop the weapon!"

"Fuck off you plastic-pig!"

Wrestling the gun out of Steven's right hand Connor managed to pin both of Steven's arms behind his back, force him into a kneeling position on the ground and then pushed Steven face first down onto the pavement behind the office building. He didn't have any handcuffs on his person yet, but he did have the strength to keep Steven down on the ground until Hank arrived with his own cuffs to do the job.

"You're under arrest, stop resisting!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Police are already-" A strong and unexpected blow to the back of Connor's head stunned the deviant enough to cause him to fall to his right side away from Steven as his ears began to ring, and his vision flickered in and out for a moment.

"Back off, asshole." One of the mayor's bodyguards who had been inside the office building had noticed the fight out back and had arrived to investigate. Seeing Connor pinning Steven down on the ground and seeing that Connor was an android put the guard on the wrong side thanks to his own misguided prejudice. "Don't move!"

Connor rolled from his side and onto his back to stare up at the guard as he tried to explain what was happening. "I work with-"

"Shut up! You assaulted this man you defective machine! I'm going to drop you off at the dump myself!"

Steven got back to his feet and grabbed onto his gun once more. Without any hesitation Steven shot the guard in the back of his head and watched him drop into a bloodied limp heap on the ground. Redirecting his aim toward Connor as the deviant managed to get back up to his feet Steven sneered at Connor with a vile tone to his words. "...You're next."

From behind Connor a stray brick came flying down the alleyway and struck Steven in his right shoulder causing him to stumble back and look around in shock.

Unwilling to wait for Hank or chance Steven getting another shot off before back-up arrived Connor turned toward the alleyway where North had fled, and had surely thrown the brick to save Connor from the distance, and sprinted down the alleyway as fast as he could run. As he reached the end of the alleyway Connor could sense Steven moving in on him from behind, and he saw North standing beside the water wait for him.

"Connor! What's-"

"Watch out!" Pushing North out of the line of fire Connor let out a pained gasp just milliseconds after a second gunshot rang out loudly.

Stumbling forward as the bullet pierced his back just below his right shoulder blade Connor managed to catch himself on the guard railing beside the water with both of his hands just as his world began to flicker into darkness and spun around him.

"Connor!?" North caught her own balance after Connor pushed her out of harm's way, and was rushing up behind the wounded deviant to help him. Just before her hands reached his shoulders Connor lost consciousness, his body slumping forward over the guard rail, and toppled into the cold river below. "Shit!"

Looking back down the alleyway behind her North watched as two officers, one an older man with gray hair and the other a younger man with a darker complexion and dark hair, tackled Steven to the ground and fought to disarm him.

One threat had been neutralized but now Connor was at risk of drowning and freezing to death in the river below.

Climbing up onto the railing North took in a deep breath and dove down into the churning murky water to locate the deviant detective that had just saved her life not once, but twice!

Swimming through the dark and icy cold water North managed to hone in on Connor's life signs and could just barely see the crimson glow of his red L.E.D. breaking up the smothering darkness all around them. Grabbing onto Connor's right arm North pulled his limp and unconscious body up toward herself as she began kicking back toward the surface of the river. Wrapping both of her arms around his chest just under his arms North pulled Connor's back up against her chest as she broke through the churning surface of the river and regained her bearings.

Too mistrustful of humans to ask for their help and reacting solely on instinct North began swimming along the river toward the industrial district very near the harbor where Jericho had once been docked in search of a secondary shelter.

* * *

Struggling to keep Steven pinned to the ground even with Chris's help Hank used all of his strength as he pressed his right knee into the middle of Steven's back to finally get him to submit. Chris had wisely restrained Steven's right wrist and pulled the gun from his grip as he secured a cuff around the same wrist. Bending both of Steven's arms forcefully behind his back Chris finally managed to handcuff the dangerous man while Hank continued to keep him pinned down on the pavement until he stopped struggling.

"Hold still, asshole!" Hank barked loudly as he looked down the alleyway where he knew Connor had fled to get out of harm's way. He didn't see his deviant partner anywhere near the alleyway or the river. "You're under arrest for murder, two counts of attempted murder, abduction, assault and a shit-ton of other offenses! Don't add resisting arrest to your charges!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Only when two other additional officers converged on the scene did Hank stand up and let the younger cops wrestle with the man and hold him down. "I'm going to check inside and look for Connor. Chris," motioning with his right thumb over his right shoulder Hank gave the bold officer another order. "call this in and take this asshole to the precinct to calm down."

"Right, Lieutenant!"

Taking in a few calm breaths Hank walked down the alleyway beside the office building and approached the front door warily. Knocking twice to let the occupants inside the building know he was there Hank held up his badge against the glass surface of the door for everyone inside to see. The door was unlocked by the remaining bodyguard and Hank stepped inside to check on the trio who were wisely staying locked away from Steven after he pulled his gun on North, and then Connor.

"I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Is anyone in here injured?" Hank asked as he watched the bodyguard open up he door to the secondary office and let both the mayor and Markus outside. The two occupants were shaken but unharmed. "Did you see anything out back?"

"N-No." Nero was stammering nervously as he looked around and noticed he was one bodyguard short. "Where's Tim?"

"Is Tim your guard?"

"That's right."

"Sorry. The gunman got him."

"...Shit." Nero paled for a moment and he let out a theatrical sigh. "He was a good man. Always around when I needed him."

"Uh-huh. Does this 'Tim' guy have a last name or a family that needs to be notified?"

"Oh, uh... Yeah. His name was Tim VanBrant."

The second guard spoke up in a low voice to correct Nero's name. "...VanDamme."

"Right! VanDamme!"

Hank turned away from Nero and looked at the second guard to get more answers since the mayor wasn't much help. "Do you know how to contact Tim's family to let them know what happened?"

"Yes, sir. I'll call Lorraine myself."

"Thanks."

Nero spoke up again and tried to save face. "I'll send flowers and pay for the funeral myself. Let Lauren know I have everything covered."

Sighing a little the second guard just shook his head a little and forced a grin to his face. "Right, I'm sure _Lorraine_ will be grateful."

Ignoring Nero entirely as the insufferable weasel kept trying to look like a noble hero Hank then turned his attention to Markus. Knowing that the deviant leader had murdered his partner with no just cause Hank had to make a conscious effort to not snap at the deviant, or call him our for his horrible decision that killed an innocent deviant in the middle of the abandoned church with hundreds of witnesses. "...Markus. Are you harmed?"

"No, I'm okay." The admission was honest and despite his fear Markus still appeared confident where he stood. "I am worried about my friend who might've been nearby when everything went down."

"Are you referring to the female deviant known as 'North'?"

"Y-Yeah!" Markus's mismatched eyes went wide as he approached Hank nervously. "Do you know her?"

"It's a long story. You're coming with me to the precinct for questions. You," pointing at the bodyguard Hank gave him instructions as well. "escort the mayor to the precinct and ask for Captain Fowler."

"Yes, sir."

"Come on." Motioning for Markus to follow after him Hank led the deviant leader to the Oldsmobile parked just down the street outside the office building while the bodyguard and the mayor followed to get to their own personal vehicle to head out to the precinct. "We need to find my partner and then we'll head out to the precinct."

"Your partner?"

Hank gave Markus a knowing glance as he opened up the driver's side door and watched as Markus did the same for the passenger's side door of the car. "He's a deviant. In fact, I think you two know each other..."

* * *

Struggling with Connor's dead weight North managed to heft Connor's limp body out of the river and up onto the concrete dock of the mostly deserted harbor as she used her arms to pull herself out of the water. While Jericho itself had only partially sunk into the harbor and was far too deteriorated to use as form of shelter whatsoever. Shivering from the cold water and icy air North pulled Connor's right arm around her shoulders as she wrapped her left arm around his waist to support him. Half carrying and half dragging Connor along the harbor North honed in on an abandoned medical clinic just one block away.

"W-We have to try t-to make it." North sighed as she shifted her own weight to maintain balance as she helped guide Connor toward the quiet building in the distance. "...W-We can't st-stay out in the c-cold. And N-New Jericho is t-too far away."

Unconscious, bleeding and unaware of what was happening to him Connor had no choice but to let North protect him until he awoke.

Reaching the building without anyone seeing them in the process North checked the front door already knowing it'd be unlocked and pushed it open with her right hand. It wasn't much warmer inside the old building but it had been stocked up with a few emergency supplies by other deviants who had used the old building to hide out after fleeing dangerous humans.

"It's n-not much." North shivered as she guided Connor inside the empty building and over to a small foam mat already laying on the floor in the corner of the clinic's waiting room. Old plastic wrapping, ragged clothes and used Thirium pouches littered the floor all around the mat. "But we'll b-be safe here."

Kneeling down slowly on the floor beside the mat North carefully guided Connor down so he was laying on his back on the mat to rest. The movement and sudden pressure to his wound was enough to bring Connor back into the waking world.

Blinking his heavy brown eyes a few times Connor locked onto North's face with his clearing vision and his brow furrowed with confusion. "...North?"

"It's okay." Shrugging off her wet brown leather coat North rushed over to a nearby cabinet were a few old fleece blankets had been tucked away inside by other deviants who stocked up the clinic while hiding from humans. Taking one of the blankets she wrapped it around herself and then brought a second one over to Connor to help him warm up. "...W-We're safe."

"...Wh-Where are we?" Shivering as the cold began to make its horrible presence known within his core Connor coughed a few times as his ventilation biocomponents began expelling the collected river water from his artificial lungs in a sickening torrent. Rolling onto his left side Connor spit out and coughed up the murky water with painful retches as North knelt down beside him and held him as steady as possible. "...Fuck."

"It's okay, Connor. This is an old cl-clinic." North replied as she gently peeled away Connor's soaked gray blazer and tried to do the same for his white dress shirt and black tie. "D-Deviants used to hide here when r-running from humans. I h-hid here for a night before I f-finally made it to J-Jericho."

Wincing as North pulled on the fabric covering his wound Connor did his best to not move. The frantic red flashing of his L.E.D. indicated that he was in great pain and that he was restraining his instincts to push North's hands away as she removed his wet jacket, shirt and tie.

"Sorry. I'm tr-trying to be careful."

Nodding a little as he continued to shiver violently where he was laying Connor acknowledged North's act of kindness.

With the damp clothing that had covered Connor's wounds removed North draped the dry blanket over Connor's chilled body. "...How b-bad is the d-damage?"

"...Not cr-critical." Connor replied honestly as he ran a self diagnostic and noted that the bullet had pierced his body but it hadn't struck any biocomponents or large Thirium lines. The bullet fortunately didn't enter his body, it was merely wedged into the surface of his plastimetal frame. "The bullet m-missed everything v-vital."

Running her right fingertips over the wound in Connor's back under the blanket North located the bullet and grimaced on Connor's behalf. "I can feel the bullet." The thin blanket was enough to stave off the cold so she stopped shivering, but she'd still need to take measures to warm up to a more nominal degree. "I can get the bullet out."

"...Do it."

Nodding a little North helped Connor roll from his left side and onto his back before he could rest on his right side with his back now fully facing North instead of the wall beside him.

"We swore to keep an emergency technician's kit stored here and in all the other unofficial deviant shelters in the city." Returning to the cabinet North looked at the shelf beneath the blankets and retrieved the emergency repair kit. The kit had a bottle of incrassation compound, extra Thirium, special android unique gauze, medical adhesive, metal forceps, silk thread and a curved needle to be used for repairs. "Looks like there's still a deviant keeping supplies at hand."

Connor closed his eyes as he used his internal G.P.S. to locate the clinic's exact address and sent a cybernetic message to Hank's phone to let him know where he was, that he was injured but safe, and that North was safe as well. Falling silent Connor could only hold his breath and try not to move when he felt North's hands return to his injured back under the blanket.

"The bullet is right at the surface." Pushing the blanket up to reveal the wound in its entirety North took the forceps from the kit and used the metal instrument to grab onto the end of the bullet and begin pulling. The artificial skin around the wound had retracted as a result of the bullet, but fortunately the wound itself wasn't bleeding too badly. "Hold your breath and don't move."

Doing as he was instructed Connor held still and let out a weak groan as the bullet was pulled out of his back just under his right shoulder blade. The bullet's removal caused a gush of Thirium to erupt from the wound and the artificial skin tried to regenerate over the bullet hole, but couldn't cover the frame where the sensor's were no longer active.

"I got it."

"...Thanks." Moving slowly Connor tried to roll onto his back again only to have North unexpectedly hold him still. "What're you doing?"

"I need to clean and bandage the wound."

"I'll heal on my own."

"Connor, let me help you. You saved me and I want to help you."

"You don't owe me anything."

"I know that, but I still want to help."

"I'll be okay. My partner is going to locate me soon and I'll see the precinct technician for treatment."

"Don't be so damn stubborn." Keeping her left hand on Connor's upper back North used her right hand to drench the wound in the incrassation compound, ignoring the pained hiss that escaped Connor's lips in the process, and then proceeded to thread the needle to stitch up the wound. "...You know, you're lucky."

Letting out a slow breath as the pain faded Connor decided speaking with North might help distract him from his wound. "...Lucky how?"

"That bullet could've killed you. If it struck your Thirium pump you would've shutdown before I got you above the surface of the water."

"I've been shot before." Tightening his hands into fists as the needle pierced his artificial skin Connor stared blankly at the wall just inches from his nose. "I'll survive."

The comment stung North on a personal level. She had been a witness to Connor's execution at Markus's hands and had done nothing to prevent it.

"...Yeah. We've noticed that you're a survivor."

Falling silent Connor just laid still as he let his eyes slip shut and let North finish stitching up his back before she applied a layer of gauze, and held it in place with medical adhesive.

"Lay on your back." North whispered as she pulled on Connor's shoulder and helped him to lay flat on his back and atop the fresh bandage. Draping the blanket over Connor's body North sat down on the floor beside him with her own back pressed up against the nearby wall. "The pressure will help stop the bleeding."

Sighing as he received a confirmation text from Hank at last Connor confirmed they'd be out of the area soon. "Help will be here in fifteen minutes."

"...By the way," North spoke up in an uncharacteristically timid manner. "thank you."

Opening his eyes a little Connor looked up at North as she sat beside him. "For what?"

"For saving my life."

"All I did was push you out of the way of being shot. There's no way prove that it saved your life."

"And you saved me on Jericho during the Raid. Thank you for protecting me."

The memory of being on Jericho and saving North with Markus at his side was a blurry memory as the transference of the memories from his previous body to his current body wasn't a flawless process. Being shot in the head, his intracranial processor being destroyed, made sure of that. As the memory returned to him the chip on Connor's shoulder seemed to lift for only a moment before it doubled. He had risked his life to save North and had worked alongside Markus to protect her.

And yet Markus still saw it necessary to execute him in cold blood for all his efforts.

It wasn't North's fault and so Connor had no reason to hold a grudge against her whatsoever. "...You're welcome, North."

"Get some rest." North insisted as she made cybernetic contact with Markus and let him know she was safe and unharmed. Pulling the blanket tighter around herself North pulled her legs up toward her chest and huddled down to try to keep warm until help arrived. "We're safe here."

* * *

With Markus and the mayor now safe in the precinct and under close observation Hank drove out to the odd address that Connor had sent to him, and located the abandoned clinic just as he was informed. Parking the car in front of the building Hank kept the engine running and the heater blowing at full temperature and speed to ensure the car didn't get cold while he was inside the building looking for his missing partner. Opening the front door Hank slowly entered the clinic and glanced about curiously.

"Connor? Are ya' here?"

"...Hank."

Recognizing the voice as Connor's the senior detective moved in quickly and spotted Connor laying on the mat under a thin blanket with North sitting beside him with her own blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Hank's every paternal instinct suddenly kicked on with full force as he saw Connor as a sick kid in need of a warm home, and not his deviant partner who foolishly put himself in harm's way.

"Kid?" Kneeling down beside Connor without any hesitation Hank put his left hand on Connor's chest as he looked at the deviant's heavy brown eyes. "Shit, how in the hell did you end up out here?"

"North brought us here. ...I took a bullet and fell in the river."

The word 'bullet' made Hank's blue eyes go wide with fear. "You were _shot_?!"

Nodding a little Connor propped himself upright on his elbows, his red L.E.D. flickering faster as the motion pulled on his freshly stitched up wound, and let Hank see the bandage on his back. "It didn't hit anything vital."

"Shit..." Checking over the bandage on Connor's back Hank noted that it was covered and not bleeding, and decided that it was safe to move him. As his right hand pressed against Connor's right shoulder Hank could feel how cold Connor's skin had become, and he could smell the stench of the river clinging to his hair and jeans. "You need to see a technician."

"I'll see Joel when we go back to the precinct."

"That works for me." Shrugging off his heavy dark coat Hank draped the garment around Connor's shoulders to help him feel warmer for a moment. Looking past Connor and over to North still sitting beside the wounded deviant Hank then asked if she was injured as well. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm just cold."

"A November swim in the river will do that. Come with us back to the precinct, Markus is waiting for you."

"Sure." Seeing that Hank was a human who actually gave a damn about Connor was enough to push North forward and accept the offer. "As long as your precinct is warm."

"I can guarantee it." Helping Connor to get up to his feet Hank offered his hand to the North to offer her the same courtesy. Slowly wrapping his hand around North's hand as she accepted his help. "The car's warm, too."

Leaning heavily against Hank's left side as the senior detective helped North up to her feet Connor let out a slow breath and tightened the warm coat around himself before he took a single step away to stand under his own power. The pain in his back wasn't severe but it was persistent enough that it made him very uncomfortable. Turning to watch as Hank picked up his ruined clothing from the floor Connor noted that the senior detective was behaving as if the entire situation was somewhat normal.

"Come on. You two need to get warmed up." Hank motioned for the two deviants to accompany him outside to the car. Noting the ripe odor of the river water soaked into Connor's clothing Hank gave his wounded partner a coy glance. "...And a shower."

* * *

Sitting inside Captain Fowler's office Markus gave the seasoned detective a full and honest statement regarding the incident behind the office building, and confirmed he did not see what had happened when the shots were fired. Openly offering Captain Fowler a visual account of his memories to corroborate his statement Markus remained honest and cooperative as the details of the failed assassination attempt of the mayor was recorded with every fact taken into deep consideration.

Still worried about North even after she confirmed through cybernetic contact that she was safe Markus anxiously awaited for her arrival at the precinct so they could finally be reunited. Sitting quietly in the chair with his hands folded neatly atop his lap Markus stared through the transparent wall of the private office for any sign of North's arrival.

Captain Fowler could see that Markus was worried for his friend and let him know that as soon as she arrived he was free to go. He had all the information he needed to handle the case and charge Steven with murder, two counts of attempted murder, two counts of assault, one count of attempted murder against a police officer, one count of assault against a police officer and many additional charges.

Walking a few paces in front of Hank and Connor as she entered the bullpen North could feel Markus staring at her from the distance. Stopping near the middle of the bullpen North locked eyes with Markus as he quickly rose from the chair and exited the office to reunite with her at long last.

"North!"

"I'm okay." Letting him wrap her up in a warm embrace North made sure the deviant leader knew she was unharmed. "Just cold."

Hugging North tightly Markus looked over her shoulder and watched with shock as Hank escorted Connor across the bullpen and toward the corridor on the opposite side of the bullpen so the wounded deviant could be seen the precinct technician. Without a word Markus watched as Connor, still huddled under the thick coat and sporting a yellow tinted L.E.D., silently exchanged a cold and grudge-filled stare just moments before disappearing down the corridor.

"Connor had been assigned to patrol the office building in case something like this happened." North explained as she could feel Markus tense up after seeing him walk by. "He saved my life, and I saved his."

"What?!" Letting up on the hug so he could look North in the eyes Markus gave his dearest friend a stunned glance. "What happened?"

"Let's go back to New Jericho," she replied in a patent tone of voice. "and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

With Hank's help Connor was able to make it up to the dispensary on the second floor and climb onto the exam table to allow Joel to check out his wound, and re-bandage the affected area under more sterile conditions. Fortunately North knew what she was doing and the wound had been cleaned out fairly well despite the dirty environment of the abandoned clinic, and the filth of the river water saturating the injury. Removing the stitches in favor of thoroughly cleaning out the wound Joel provided Connor painless treatment that still struck Connor as odd as he was still used to the cold and heartless treatment of the CyberLife technicians.

Leaving Connor alone to be treated Hank returned to the bullpen to file his report and tell Captain Fowler that there was a serious security flaw with the mayor's personal protection, and he was entirely convinced that the mayor himself was that very flaw.

"And... Done!" Snipping the white silk thread on the final fresh stitch Joel placed a waterproof bandage over the wound and secured it into place with waterproof medical adhesive. "Your Thirium level isn't too low, but you should top off your reserves to ensure your self healing program doesn't leave you too exhausted as it functions."

"Noted." Pulling Hank's coat back around himself Connor slipped off the edge of the exam table and stood before Joel patiently. "May I return to the bullpen?"

"Uh, sure. You should shower off and stay behind your desk for the rest of the day, but yeah, you're good to go."

Turning away from the technician Connor took a step toward the doorway to leave the dispensary and relocate Hank. "Thank you."

"Hey, Connor." Joel stopped the deviant before he got too far away. "For what it's worth I'm glad you weren't more seriously injured. I've seen how a bullet ricochets around plastimetal bodies, and it isn't pretty."

"Yes..." With his yellow L.E.D. flickering to red before returning to the cautious amber hue Connor acknowledged the honesty of Joel's statement. "I'm aware of the severity of bullet wounds in android bodies."

"If you need any help or extra Thirium just come and see me. I always have my door open."

"...Thank you, I'll remember that."

* * *

Typing up his lengthy report at his desk Hank sighed and looked longingly at his empty coffee mug as he contemplated getting another refill for the delightfully caffeinated beverage without Connor around to remind him of the dangers of too much caffeine and the added sugar. Too tired to even get up and walk into the breakroom Hank just sighed and leaned back in his chair as he glanced at the corridor leading to the elevator and waited for any sign of his wounded partner's inevitable return.

"Hey, Hank." Ben walked over to the senior detective's desk from his own desk and gave Hank a curious glance. "How's Connor?"

"Took a bullet to the back but he's going to be okay. It didn't get past his plasti- uh... Whatever that stuff is that makes up his body."

"It's called 'plastimetal'."

"Yeah, that shit."

"Well, good. I'd hate to see that kid taken down so easily because he saved another innocent person."

"Yup."

Glancing about curiously himself Ben noticed that Connor was absent. "Where is he?"

"If he's finished in the dispensary he's in the locker room showering off the smell of the Detroit River."

"Ah, man. I remember when I took an unexpected swim in the river during my rookie days. It doesn't matter how much soap and shampoo you use, you still smell the river on you for weeks."

"Trust me, I know. His shirt and jacket are in the trunk of my car and I could still smell them when I drove back to the precinct."

"Hopefully he has extra clothes to wear for the rest of the day."

Closing his eyes Hank let out another sigh and swore to himself. "Ah, fuck... The kid only has that one uniform."

"Jeez, just _one_?"

"Connor's only just become his own free person, Ben. He's been hiding out from the world who wants him dead, and trying to find himself at the same time. He hasn't had the time to go out and buy a decent wardrobe." Getting up from his desk Hank stretched his back a little and decided to track down Connor and give him clean clothes to wear after he showered off. "I'll go and get him something to wear, and encourage him to look for more clothes tomorrow."

* * *

Savoring the quiet of the locker room Connor sat on the bench near all of the personal lockers and stared at the locker that had been designated as his own with a resigned gleam in his soulful brown eyes. The pulsing of his yellow L.E.D. created an amber glow over the dark red paint over the lockers as Connor sat in quiet contemplation after the day's hectic events. Not only had he not wanted to take the assignment to protect Markus because he felt like he was being profiled and seen only as a deviant, but he had nearly died protecting North from an assassin that was more interested in harming the mayor than Markus himself. The sight of the mayor's bodyguard pointing a gun at him instead of the real threat all because he was a deviant made Connor's artificial stomach knot, and knowing that the bodyguard's prejudice and hatred led to his own demise was enough to make his stomach want to rebel entirely.

Pulling the warm and thick fabric of Hank's dark coat around himself as he remained without his own shirt and blazer Connor felt not only cold, but exposed. That odd feeling made him want to disappear from sight altogether and remain in hiding for as long as possible.

Entering the locker room without making a sound Hank saw Connor sitting on the bench completely still. "Connor?"

"...Yes, Hank?"

"I brought you some clean clothes." Placing a neatly folded bundle of clothing down on the bench beside the deviant Hank studied the yellow L.E.D. glowing in Connor's right temple warily. "How're you doing?"

"I'll heal." Putting his right hand on the clothing Connor looked over the provided items and thanked Hank for bringing him clean clothes to change into. The pair of black uniform pants, a navy blue t-shirt with D.P.D. written in bold white text over the chest, and a matching black D.P.D. hoodie were the usual substitutions when an officer didn't have another uniform to wear. The extra pair of white socks and shoes came from Hank himself. They'd be too big for Connor to wear but at least they were dry. "Thank you for bringing me these clothes."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes. I already said I'll heal."

"No, I'm not talking about you physically." Sitting down on the bench to Connor's left Hank sighed and gave the deviant a stern look. "I'm talking about you on a mental capacity."

"Mental capacity?"

"You were shot and would've drowned in the river if North hadn't been there. Fuck, I had no idea you went into the water and never would've looked for you down in the river at all!"

"...I'm fine. It wasn't traumatizing if that's what you're worried about."

"Well, I am." Noting how young and alone Connor was in the world; barely three months old by literal age yet barely looking twenty-four years old by human standards, Hank couldn't help but feel like Connor really was a kid and that he had been orphaned after CyberLife went bankrupt. "I know there's something bothering you and I don't think it's just seeing Markus and dealing with a bullet in your back."

Unsure of how he should be feeling as he was still new to his emotions and didn't have any previous experiences to work with Connor responded to the senior detective in a low and uncertain tone. "...That bodyguard who rushed out into the back of the building during the fight, did he survive the shooting?"

"No. He was dead before he hit the ground."

"Do you know how he got shot?"

"Not yet. We just know that Steven asshole pulled the trigger."

"The bodyguard got shot because he pulled me off of Steven after I had Steven pinned to the ground, and then the bodyguard pointed his own gun at me."

Hank's posture slumped with disappointment as he gave Connor stunned look. "...He what?"

"He saw me holding Steven on the ground and decided that I was defective machine that needed to be destroyed because I was attacking an innocent human. I tried to identify myself but he wasn't hearing it. He turned his back on the real threat, another human, and he paid with his life because of his own prejudice."

Dragging his right hand over his bearded chin Hank thought about how torn up and conflicted Connor must be feeling in that moment. "...I'll be sure to let Fowler know what happened."

"No need. I sent Captain Fowler a copy of my memories regarding the incident. He already knows."

"Well, hopefully his widow won't find out that hatred ended his life."

"Maybe she should." Feeling what he could only describe as cold and bitter Connor thought about the full extent of such negative repercussions and how they affect everyone around them. "Maybe she's also a bigot and this fact could spare her from an equally grim fate."

"Maybe. But that's not up for us to decide." Unsure of what he could do or say to offer any form of reassurance to the emotionally stunted deviant Hank just reminded Connor that he was still alive. "You did the right thing, he did the wrong thing and in the end you're the one who walked away alive. I think that asshole and his family have been punished enough."

Connor fell silent as he picked up the clothes from beside him and shrugged off Hank's coat to hand back over to the senior detective.

"Go shower off." Taking back his coat Hank walked over to his own personal locker, pressed his thumb to the electronic pad and put in his four digit combination to open up the locker. Reaching inside to the top shelf he tossed Connor a small bottle of shampoo and a fresh bar of soap to use, the deviant easily catching the two additional items with his right hand as they reached him. "You'll feel better once you're cleaned up and warmed up."

"You sound certain of that."

"Well, you'll feel better on a _physical_ level at least. I can't guarantee anything for your mind."

"...Oh."

"We have tomorrow off, so you can just chill out on the couch and not worry about dealing with assholes for a while. You should also order some new clothes to wear since I don't think the stink of the river is going to get out of your uniform anytime soon. I know from personal experience."

"...More clothes?"

"You have the extra clothes I gave you back at the house, which you can wear and keep if you want, but you need more than that. You don't want to get stuck wearing hoodies and oversized shoes if you get dunked in the river again, do ya'?"

"I suppose not."

"Then order some extra clothes for delivery and I can help pay for your first few outfits if you want. You already paid for a replacement coffee table so I don't mind helping ya' out."

"I can pay for my own clothing. Thank you." Walking past Hank at a sluggish pace Connor made his way to the community shower and grabbed a clean towel from the nearby metal rack just outside the shower area. Placing the clean clothes down where he had taken the towel Connor removed his ruined shoes and disappeared from sight into the shower to clean himself up. "I'll be back in the bullpen in twenty-two minutes."

"Right."

Taking his leave of the locker room Hank gave the deviant a casual shake of his head as he realized that Connor had some serious trust issues to work through and it'd take a long time for the mistrustful deviant to let his guard down long enough to let anyone get close to his developing heart.

"Poor kid needs to take the time to figure himself out."

Scoffing at his own thought Hank returned to the bullpen and looked over the desks where Ben, Chris, Gavin and Tina were all going about their business and trying adjust to the new world they were living in. Within his own private office even Captain Fowler seemed to be far more tense that usual, if not wary of the new world as a whole.

"Fuck, we _all_ need time to figure ourselves out."

_**-next chapter-** _


	6. Cerulean Fever

December hit and with it came a rush of heavy white snow, icy wind and a tremendous dip in the temperature. As the freezing weather smothered the changing city under a relentless layer of whiteness a majority of the deviant community sought shelter inside warm and isolated buildings as deviants had a great disdain for the cold in general. It seemed many humans had the same reaction and idea, and too sought shelter away from the cold. Despite the already extreme and uncomfortable weather Connor and Hank went about their shifts as expected, and Connor was sporting a slightly new look after deciding he didn't want to wear his old CyberLife blazer anymore whatsoever.

Still sporting a white button down and long sleeved dress shirt Connor switched out the blazer for a dual gray two button vest, the shades of gray still matching his old blazer, and he was still wearing a black tie to finish his look. The tie was tucked under his vest neatly and made Connor look entirely professional. Only due to Hank's insistence Connor also purchased a dark red, dark blue and a blue and white striped tie to add some degree of optional color to his wardrobe.

Now wearing his own thick brown leather jacket Connor was relatively warm despite the extreme cold, although it was clear he was still uncomfortable in the icy weather, as he and Hank walked into the precinct side by side.

"You're a full fledged detective now, kid." Hank gave the deviant a casual pat of his left shoulder as they walked over to their desks together. "You get an official badge and can now carry your own service weapon. How does it feel?"

Connor paused for a moment as he looked at Hank, his blue L.E.D. blinking to yellow once before returning to blue, and asked him a naive question. "Does being a detective feel different than anything else?"

"Not physically, but it does mentally." Sitting down at his desk Hank clocked-in and gave the deviant a curious stare. "You're not just a consultant anymore, you're a detective and now an officer of the law. You're also the very first deviant to ever be hired on a detective. That has to be a surreal feeling."

"...I suppose."

Giving Connor a quiet sigh Hank just shook his head as he pointed to Captain Fowler's office with his right thumb over his right shoulder. "Go see Fowler so you can get your badge, your gun and begin your new cases."

Using his right hand Connor retracted the artificial skin from his palm to grab onto his terminal screen, turn it on and then clock-in as well. Afterward he shrugged off his leather jacket to leave on the back of his chair before he marched toward Captain Fowler's office and knocked on the closed office door twice before he was permitted entrance.

"Soh'..." Tina walked out of the breakroom with a mug of tea in her right hand and a wadded up tissue in her left hand as she addressed Hank curiously. Her nose was beet red, stuffed up and she needed to sniffle a little to clear her congested words. "It's 'binally habbening?" She sniffled a little harder to clear her throat. "Connor's a detective?"

"Yup." Turning to look at Connor through the transparent wall of the private office Hank watched as Connor was handed his new badge, a service weapon with a leather holster and a name placard for his desk. "He studied hard for that test, aced it and went through all the steps necessary to get his clearance. He's earned it."

"Cool." Sipping at her tea Tina returned to her desk and sat down slowly. "Good 'diming, 'doo."

"Don't you get sick on us, Chen. You're the only one who can stand Gavin, and now that Lewis transferred to another precinct across town you're going to be stuck with him as your active partner for a while. Maybe permanently."

"'Doo 'date, 'Dieutenant. Don't worry," sniffling again she spoke clearer much to everyone's relief. "I won't leave unless I become the walking plague."

"Way to tough it out for us. We appreciate it."

"Hook me up with a sexy pharmacist who can 'bive me all the cold medicine I need and I'll believe that supposed 'bratitude!"

The door to Captain Fowler's office opened up again as Connor returned to his desk and placed the name placard down on the corner of his desk opposite the weak little tree he rescued from Hank's desk, slipped his badge into his left vest pocket pocket and hooked the leather holster around his shoulders and waist to secure his service weapon at his right side. Sitting down behind his desk Connor began sorting through his newly assigned cases as if nothing had changed, and seemed oddly distracted.

"Alright, detective..." Picking up the placard from the desk Hank read over the name engraved over the gilded surface and arched his brow. "'Connor Wolf'. Ready to start our shift?"

"Yes. I'm already sorting through cases based on their priority."

"Can I ask why you chose the surname 'Wolf'?" Placing the placard back down where it had been Hank eyed Connor warily. "You're not going for some sort of 'lone wolf' mentality are ya'?"

"No. I selected the name because it was required for my personnel file, and I chose 'Wolf' because it was already attributed to the name 'Connor' which makes it a logical choice."

"How so?"

"The name 'Connor' is Irish, and means one who 'admires wolves' and one who 'admires hounds'. I thought it was better than 'hound', 'strong willed' or even 'wisdom'."

"That's what your name means? What about me?"

Cybernetically Connor tapped into the name database and discovered the origins of 'Hank'. "The name 'Henry' is German, English and Dutch, and means 'head of the household'."

"Damn right. Good name to have if you're a Lieutenant."

From her own desk Tina had heard the conversation and was now curious. "'Dhut about me?"

Turning to look at Tina Connor tapped into her full name through precinct records and provided the answer. "'Christina' is of English, Greek and Swedish origin and is the male equivalent to Christian."

"'Dhat's boring. Guess 'by parents really wanted me to be a 'bormal kid." Sniffling again she tried to clear her words and remove the heavy congestion from her voice as she spoke. "Too bad I still went and became a cop instead of a teacher like they wanted."

"You're ill." Connor noted as he ran a scan over Tina and noted her symptoms and vital signs. Confirming her elevated body temperature, heavy nasal congestion, runny nose and somewhat congested breathing Connor deduced that Tina was steadily becoming too ill to work. "You need to rest before you exhaust your body into a more serious infection beyond just a cold. Pneumonia can be life threatening."

"I'm 'bine." Tina insisted in a very unconvincing manner as she dragged her tissue under her runny nose and took another sip of her tea. "It's 'dust a cold."

Overhearing the comment Chris walked past Tina's desk and put a fresh box of tissues down for her to use. "That's how it always starts. Next thing you know you're coughing, then your ears plug up, then you lose your appetite and what you managed to keep down that morning comes right back up and into the toilet bowl in that same evening."

Not in the mood to deal with her peers messing with her Tina offered the only comeback she could think of. "Shut up, Chris."

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth! Cold season always sweeps through this precinct like a full moon tide, and I always end up picking up the slack since I was seemingly blessed with the superior immune system."

"Are you com'blaining about overtime?"

"No, but I am complaining about being too busy to be with my family."

With his L.E.D. now flickering in yellow Connor chronicled Tina's current vitals and symptoms to keep track of her illness as it progressed. "Perhaps you should take sick leave and let yourself recover in the comfort of your home, Tina."

"I promise that I'm okay, Connor. Really."

Hank interjected before Connor had the chance to try to argue against it. "Let it go, kid. You won't change her mind."

Lifting her mug of tea as if to salute Hank from behind her desk Tina flashed Connor a grin that spoke for herself.

Falling silent Connor turned away from Tina and returned his attention to the terminal screen while his L.E.D. returned to its normal blue color. "...There is a possible homicide downtown at a building being renovated into an Android Emergency Care Facility on Tenth Street. We should check it out."

"Alright, cool." Fishing his car keys from his pocket Hank tossed them over to Connor and watched as the deviant easily caught them in his right hand. "You drive today."

Nodding a little Connor stood up, slipped on his leather jacket and downloaded the address of the case at hand. "I'm ready."

Standing up from his own chair Hank gave Connor's shoulder another pat and they walked toward the front door of the precinct side by side. Just as they stepped through the front doors to leave Gavin stepped inside the precinct to clock-in for his own shift. The Sergeant looked as though he hadn't slept in days, but neither Hank or Connor commented on his appearance as they silently passed him by.

Glaring at Connor over his left shoulder Gavin grumbled and made his way to his desk across from Tina to clock-in and started complaining. "Fuckin' piece of plastic is a detective after just a few weeks on the clock, when I had to put in years before I could take the test. Fuckin' bullshit."

"Connor took the test just like the Lieutenant and Detective Collins had done." Tina blew her nose, tossed the tissue and then cleaned her hands with her hand sanitizer beside her terminal keyboard. "Why does it matter how fast it took him to make detective?"

"Because he can download all that information and used it to cheat the exam!"

" _Cheat the exam_? Gavin, him downloading the information is the same as any human officer studying. And it's not like we don't have to double-check the material we use for studying from time to time as a refresher every now and then after we pass anyway. So what's the big deal?"

Sneering at Tina's indifference to the situation Gavin crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a disappointed stare. "Wait until you take the test and have to jump through all the bullshit I did! Then let's see how you feel about it!"

"Again, Connor went through all the same tests and clearance levels as any other human detective. I seriously don't think it'd bother me."

From his own desk Ben put in his two cents worth on the matter. "Gavin, you struggled with the test because you didn't study and had a serious attitude problem with the instructor. Learn to play nice with the other kids and you'll find that life isn't as 'unfair' as you think it is."

Giving Ben an annoyed glare where he sat Gavin practically slammed his right palm through his terminal screen as he turned it on and clocked-in. "Everyone's been fuckin' fooled by that plastic-pretender. Not me!"

* * *

Arriving at the address of the reported homicide Connor parked the Oldsmobile along the street in front of the building undergoing renovations, and turned off the engine. Pulling the keys from the ignition Connor handed them over to Hank to take back and opened up his door slowly. Stepping out onto the snowy street cautiously, his scanner picking up on the thick and slippery ice layering over the street underfoot, Connor scanned the exterior of the building where the body of a deviant had been found just inside the front lobby area at approximately five that same morning.

Holographic police tape had been set up to bar anyone without proper clearance from passing through and entering the building, and two patrolling officers had agreed to keep the place secured until Hank and Connor arrived to handle the scene itself.

"Okay, kid." Exiting the car from the passenger side Hank watched as Connor walked around the front of the car to head toward the building and enter it to examine the body. "You're taking the lead on this case."

"I am?"

"Yup. You're a detective now, so this is going to be your first case where you call the shots."

"...Very well. Let's go examine the body."

"Right behind ya'." Hank nodded at the two officers to let them know that they had the scene under control for now and could handle things without them. As the two younger cops left the area Connor opened the door and held it open for Hank to join him inside. The interior of the building was empty save for scaffolding, tools, paint, plaster and tarps. "Smells like a high school art class."

Connor paused for a moment as took in the aroma of the plaster and paint lingering in the air. "I'll take your word for it."

Needlessly motioning to the body concealed under a white sheet Hank directed Connor where to go. "Go ahead, kid. Tell me if we need Ben and his C.S.I. boys to come down here or not."

Approaching the body slowly Connor knelt down, his blue L.E.D. flickering to yellow as he ran a scan over the deviant's deactivated processors, and peeled the sheet back away from the deceased deviant's face. The victim was laying on his chest with his legs stretched out, his left arm tucked down at his left side and his right arm bent at an angle over his head. He was resting on his left temple and facing the front door to his far right. There was a small pool of still damp blue blood beneath the deviant's left temple as the result of an unseen wound.

"The victim is a 'WP-400' model." Seeing the face of the victim matching that of both Daniel and Simon made Connor feel uneasy despite the victim sporting black hair instead of blond. His scan over the victim showed a sudden failure of the air intake line meaning that the deviant couldn't ventilate properly and collapsed. "It appears the victim succumbed to severe overheating after suffering from internal failure of his air intake line."

"He what now? Remember," Hank stood beside the body's legs and watched as Connor carefully lifted up the victim's head with both of his hands to locate the source of the blue blood. "I'm a detective and know nothing about engineering. Break it down for me in simple terms."

Confirming at the laceration on the victim's left temple was superficial and a result of the collapse rather than the cause of the collapse Connor gently placed the victim back on the floor as he continued to analyze the crime scene. "The victim's throat had..." Glancing up at Hank just a few inches away Connor made a gripping motion around his own throat with his right hand as he explained his analysis. "swollen shut. He couldn't ventilate properly. In other words, he could not breathe."

With his blue eyes going wide Hank gave Connor a shocked stare. "...Deviant's _breathe_?"

"All android's breathe, Hank. We don't breathe to bring oxygen into our blood and keep our brains active as organic life requires, we breathe to keep our core temperature at an optimal degree. If we cannot breathe properly and ventilate then our bodies overheat."

"Okay, I can understand that." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank gave Connor a studios glance. "What happens if you guys overheat?"

"If we overheat to a severe degree our processors begin to literally burn out and fail. Essentially being unable to breathe for an extended period of time can result in the android equivalent to brain damage and prove fatal."

"Shit. So this poor bastard burned up because he couldn't breathe?"

"Correct. His system began to overheat after he was unable to ventilate. Despite the cold weather he was unable to keep his system cooled down effectively and struck his head after he was forced into emergency stasis mode and collapsed. The fall resulted in a non-lethal laceration to his left temple."

"What caused his throat to swell up to begin with?"

"Unknown. I can detect a total collapse of his air intake line but I do not detect any form of external or internal damage that could cause such a failure."

"So not a homicide?"

"Correct. The victim must've come here in search of help."

"Too bad this place isn't a fully functioning facility yet."

"Precisely." Pressing his right fingertips into the puddle of blue blood Connor gathered a small sample and then pressed it to his tongue, and in turn Hank turned away in righteous disgust. The data on the victim came flowing through Connor's mind within milliseconds. "The victim's name is 'Nicholas'. He worked as a librarian before the Revolution and had recently changed his career to that of high school chemistry teacher."

"So... No one who was ever a threat to anyone else?"

"Correct. Nicholas has no criminal record and his previous owner, Mrs. Sophia Rochester, had willingly freed him before the Revolution even happened because she could see that he had deviated. They apparently remained friends after he was freed."

"Think she'd know anything about him suffering this kind of problem?"

"It's possible. According to his file he was still residing with her downtown."

"Okay. I'll call in Ben and let him know we'll need someone to take the body to... whoever can figure out what killed this poor guy."

"Joel has been certified for apportionments." Standing upright Connor glanced about the facility still under construction and determined that the facility itself was going to be designated as the largest facility in all of Detroit. Once it was open it'd be quite busy. "He can handle the case for us."

"Joel can do... _what_?"

"Apportionments. It's the android equivalent to a human autopsy."

"Oh. Good to know." Sending the message to Ben back at the precinct Hank bent down and returned the sheet over Nicholas's face and stepped away from the body to head toward the door. "Once Ben and his C.S.I. team arrives we'll head out to this guy's last known residence to ask a few more questions."

Agreeing with the decision Connor cybernetically began filing his report and located the correct address to continue their investigation. "That would be the appropriate course of action."

* * *

Once Ben arrived with his C.S.I. team to take care of the body Connor and Hank took their leave of the building and drove out to the modest residence of Mrs. Rochester on the other side of town, and parked the car along the street before her rather warm looking home. The sight of the two story house sitting in the middle of the thick snow and ice reminded Hank of all the times he used to visit his grandparents during the holidays as a child, while Connor only saw the snowy wasteland of the corrupted Zen Garden contained within his own mind palace.

Turning off the engine Connor once more handed Hank the keys as it was Hank's vehicle, and not his own.

"Ready to speak to the family of the departed?" The senior detective asked with a sincere lilt to his voice as he accepted the keys.

Arching his brow as his blue L.E.D. blinked in yellow once Connor reiterated the term curiously. "...Family?"

"Sure, kid. I've seen quite a few people treating their androids as real friends before they were ever deviant. I suspect just as many people took in their now deviant friends as family after the Revolution."

"Interesting concept."

Hank gave the deviant a casual shrug of his shoulders as he opened up his passenger side door and unfastened his seatbelt. "Stranger things have happened, kid. You know that."

Mirroring Hank's motions Connor exited the vehicle through the driver's side and walked up to the house with the senior detective right beside him. Traversing the icy and slippery path wasn't too difficult, but the slick surface caused Connor's gyroscope to continuously recalibrate and in turn made his artificial stomach feel agitated. Reaching the front door with Hank at his right side Connor reached over and rang the doorbell to inform the home's occupant of their arrival.

"Ever speak to the family of a victim before?" Rubbing his hands up and down his arms to stave off the cold Hank watched Connor's demeanor very carefully from the corner of his eye. The young deviant was still developing emotions, but was already very empathetic in nature. "It can be unnerving."

"No, but I can handle it." Reaching into his right vest pocket beneath his leather jacket Connor retrieved his coin and began to dance it over the back of his right knuckles nervously.

The front door opened slowly as an older woman in her early seventies greeted the two detectives. Mrs. Rochester was a petite woman with a moderately aged dark complexion, short black hair with a few gray streaks running throughout the locks, a pair of thin framed glasses over her chocolate brown eyes and was wrapped up under a thick ruby red robe that was surely a soft comforting barrier against the cold outside.

Staring at the strange duo before her Mrs. Rochester spoke up in a level tone to acknowledge them. "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"Detroit Police." Hank introduced Connor and himself as he showed her his badge, Connor doing the same after pocketing his coin. "I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson and this is Sergeant Connor Wolf. Can we ask you a few questions?"

"May I ask what this is about?"

Politely Connor extended his right hand with his palm facing upward as he projected an image of Nicholas's face, the image a copy from his personnel file from the school where he was employed, and asked about him. "Do you recognize this deviant?"

"Nicholas!" Her brown eyes welled up with fear as she looked at the familiar face. "He never came home last night. What's happened to him?"

"He was found this morning inside of a building under renovation. I'm very sorry," Connor spoke with honesty to his tone as he broke the unfortunate news to the kind elderly woman. "but he has shutdown."

"Oh... Nicholas. My poor, sweet Nicholas."

Hank spoke up in a gentle tone as he watched her eyes fill with tears. "May we come in and speak? It'll make things easier..."

Watching as Hank's gruff exterior melted away revealing a heart of gold that he tried to hide from the world made Connor's own tension ease for a moment.

"Y-Yes." On the verge of breaking down Mrs. Rochester took a step back and opened the door up wide to let the two detectives inside. "Please come in."

* * *

Closing his very first case while taking the lead didn't feel as rewarding as Connor had anticipated. He hadn't brought a victim justice or their family closure, all he had done was confirm that the victim died of a currently unknown error and broke a widow's heart knowing that her dearest friend wasn't going to come back home to be her only family during the upcoming holidays. Dancing his coin over his right and left knuckles as he juggled the coin back and forth between his hands Connor sat at his desk, and awaited an update on the victim's cause of shutdown from Joel himself as he performed the apportionment in the privacy of an unused exam room on the precinct's third floor.

Concentrating on the report Connor was only vaguely aware of Tina being helped to her feet from her desk by Gavin as he escorted his sick partner from the precinct, and out front to drive her back to her apartment to rest. Before Hank and Connor returned to the precinct Tina had suddenly become very nauseated and threw-up in the bathroom. Afterward she finally admitted defeat as her cold became worse just as Connor warned.

Chris had taken the liberty of slipping on a pair of purple latex gloves and was now disinfecting Tina's desk and made sure her mug of tea soaked in hot water with a touch of bleach to kill her germs before it was washed and returned to her desk. While Tina was being tended to Hank was sitting at his own desk with a mug of hot coffee in his left hand and a new report to type up with his right hand.

Taking a sip of his coffee Hank glanced at Connor mutely sitting across from him and noticed that the deviant's blue L.E.D. was sitting on yellow instead. "Kid?"

"...Yes, Hank?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Pardon?" Without missing a delicate motion the coin continued its dance as Connor turned his head to face Hank.

"Your light is yellow."

"I'm cybernetically monitoring the reports for any sign of the finished apportionment on our victim."

"That makes your light turn yellow?"

"When I'm redirecting my primary focus to cybernetic connections my processor begins functioning at a higher capacity and the increased use of power is displayed through my L.E.D.'s coloration and pace."

"So... 'Yes'. That makes your light turn yellow."

"...Yes."

"You could've just said that, kid. You don't need to justify what you're doing or why you're doing it."

"Noted."

Watching as the coin continued its rapid and swift dance Hank sighed and resisted the urge to snatch the annoying quarter away. "Can I ask why you're so damn nervous?"

"Nervous?"

Motioning to the coin with his eyes Hank made sure Connor knew exactly what he was talking about.

"...Oh." Catching the coin in his right palm Connor slipped it back into his vest's right pocket and then neatly folded his hands atop his lap. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just tell me what's on your mind."

"It's nothing."

Annoyed that Connor wouldn't talk to him but understanding of the deviant's guarded and rather introverted nature Hank let the subject drop for the moment. Finishing off his coffee Hank rose from his desk and made his way to the breakroom for a refill. "Need anything from the breakroom?"

"No. Thank you."

Watching Connor as he entered the small space to refill his coffee mug Hank knew something was bothering the young deviant, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't just Connor being anxious about his first case being handled, there was something else bothering the deviant that was putting Hank on guard as he was feeling unusually protective over the reclusive and outcast deviant.

Connor turned in his chair so he could look down the corridor leading to the elevator, his yellow L.E.D. now visible to Hank as he stood in the breakroom, and resumed dancing his coin over his hands. For only a moment Hank saw the coin's pacing slow and he saw Connor's hands shake a little before they steadied again and the coin resumed it's grateful dance.

"What's on that kid's mind?"

The yellow light flickered to red briefly causing the coin to pause in Connor's left hand as he slumped back in his chair as if disappointed.

Pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee Hank added a generous amount of sugar and sweetener then returned to his desk to check in on Connor. "Get an update while I was away?"

"...Yes."

"And?" Sipping at his coffee Hank put the mug aside and watched as Connor slowly turned to face him, his L.E.D. returning to yellow as he moved. "What's going on?"

"Joel finished the apportionment."

"Did he figure out what was Nicholas's cause of death?"

"Yes. There was a malfunction in the nanites in Nicholas's Thirium."

"There was a _what_ in his blue blood?"

"The nanites in our Thirium act as the antibodies do in organic blood." Connor explained casually as he slowly danced the coin over his right knuckles. "They are put into motion by our self healing program when we're damaged or malfunctioning."

"Okay, I understand that. Go on."

"The malfunction caused the nanites to focus on Nicholas's air intake line, his esophagus," explaining things in more human terms for Hank's benefit Connor continued. "and they caused his air intake line to swell from the unnecessary mending that ended up closing the line entirely."

"So, he got sick and died?"

"Androids don't get sick. We malfunction."

"Same thing." Shaking his head a little Hank sighed and responded tersely. "But my point being is we have a cause of his death?"

"Yes. The nanites malfunctioning caused Nicholas to shutdown. However," pausing the coin between his right thumb right index finger knuckle Connor gave Hank a lost stare. "we don't know what caused said fatal malfunction that led to his shutdown."

"So the case is closed, but we need a few more details before it can be filed and we can finish our reports."

"Correct."

"Is Joel working on the cause of the malfunction?"

"Yes. He is isolating and studying the affected nanites to determine what caused them to malfunction."

"And we just sit here and wait for him to finish while we work on other cases." Putting his current report aside for the moment Hank began checking through their other cases to determine which ones were important and which ones could wait for a moment longer. "The longer we get to stay in here and not have to go back out into the cold the better."

Furrowing his brow slightly Connor gave Hank an odd look and ran a scan over the senior detective's person. "Are you feeling cold?"

"A little. Damn winter air always aches at my hands and back."

"Curious. The current temperature feels warmer than usual."

"Not to me."

Scanning the air Connor confirmed that the precinct's temperature was set at its usual sixty-eight degrees Fahrenheit and yet he himself felt as though the air was warmer than that. "Perhaps there is an error with the precinct's thermostat."

"Don't go dicking around with anything like that. Let the repair and maintenance crew handle it."

"...Right, of course."

Watching as Connor loosened the tie around his collar and popped open the top button of his shirt Hank gave the deviant an odd glance where he sat. "Hey, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm functioning at full capacity."

"Well, you look uncomfortable."

"I'm slightly discomforted by the warmer than average atmosphere, but it's not something that'll affect my performance for the remainder of my shift."

The fact that Connor was more worried about remaining professional and even _appearing_ professional at all times made Hank wince. The precinct handled all cases and reports professionally at all times, and it didn't matter if an officer was in uniform, comfortable or working overtime with a gallon of coffee at their side. All cases were going to be handled, solved and closed in a timely manner as long as the detective was dedicated to the case in general.

Connor was evidently very dedicated to all of his responsibilities, as CyberLife had drilled the fear of failure being punished by deactivation into his mind in such a way that even his own deviancy couldn't seem to flush it out.

"You know, I'm going to order in for my lunch today." Hank stated as a means of distracting Connor from his unrealistic desires for perfection. "Maybe we can get ya' some of that Thirium stuff on delivery, too."

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I don't require any Thirium."

"Alright, whatever." Picking up his phone Hank scrolled through his personal list of favorite delivery contacts and decided on pizza for lunch. "If you change your mind let me know."

Sitting more upright in his seat Connor resumed handling his cases as necessary and waited for a second update from Joel upstairs. "I won't."

The lack of willingness, maybe even the lacking ability, to ask for help or admit he wanted or needed anything made Hank internally grimace. The deviant had it in his head that he needed to be flawless and that his wants, desires and even his dreams were meaningless thanks to CyberLife's cold control over his life, and of how Markus had gunned him down for following his own path and not taking any orders anymore.

Connor needed a lot of help and even more patience to handle.

* * *

The day came to an end without any additional update from Joel as the technician meticulously worked to isolate the malfunction that led to Nicholas's final shutdown at the unopened facility. Despite Connor wanting to remain at the precinct for a while longer in hopes of getting the full report from Joel finishing the apportionment and analysis Hank made him clock-out, and return home to relax for the rest of the evening. Driving home at a steady pace Hank watched Connor carefully from the corner of his eye the entire time, and patiently waited for the deviant to start talking, but he never did.

Snow had piled up quickly throughout the city as the steady snowfall continued to bury all of the city under a fresh layer of white all day long. The driveway beside the house needed to be shoveled out but Hank didn't care and drove up the slick surface and parked the vehicle in the fresh and deep snow without giving a single damn.

"It's too cold to take Sumo for a walk." The senior detective remarked as he and Connor exited the vehicle together. "The big oaf loves the snow but I don't."

"I do not like the cold either."

"We'll just let him run around in the backyard and burn off some of his excited winter-energy so we don't suffer through the cold."

Connor followed after Hank to the front door and noted the chill in the air and found it conflicting that his own body felt unusually warm. As if needing to update a superior on his current activity Connor began running a self diagnostic while Hank opened up the front door, but his results came back normal. There was no malfunction or virus in his system. The diagnostic caused his L.E.D. to flash from blue to yellow, but instead of returning to blue it remained a cautious yellow.

"That pizza was good, but I don't think I can handle anymore spice tonight." Hank locked the front door behind the two of them and shrugged off his heavy dark coat to hang on the hook beside the front door. "Too bad I don't feel like eating healthier, either."

Without uttering a single remark on the idea of Hank eating a less than ideal meal Connor shrugged off his own jacket and removed his shoes. Too preoccupied with his case at the precinct to worry about anything else Connor stood beside the door like he was in a trance, and didn't even react when Sumo trotted up to him to get some attention from the deviant he had come to accept as his second master.

"Sumo!" Hank called for the loyal dog to follow after him as he walked into the kitchen and opened up the backdoor. As soon as the door creaked open Sumo turned and wagged his tail as he happily went out into the white backyard to play with the snow. "Good dog." Turning to look at Connor as he closed the backdoor Hank noticed that Connor was still standing by the front door like a statue. "Connor? What're you doing?"

"...Thinking."

"Well, sit down on the couch and think. Don't stand by the door."

"...Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just remember you're allowed to relax and do things just for yourself without needing to be ordered around."

"...Right."

"Alright, what's wrong?" Honing in on the yellow blinking L.E.D. in Connor's right temple Hank stood in the entryway of the kitchen connected to the livingroom and put some authority into his voice. "You're acting more standoffish than usual, and your light is yellow when I know for a fact it was blue during the drive back home."

Giving Hank a small sigh Connor just loosened the knot of his tie even further and took a single step toward the couch. "...There is nothing wrong."

"Hey," there was something unusual and blue in Connor's mouth that Hank only noticed when Connor recently spoke. "look at me."

Obeying the request Connor locked eyes with Hank and waited for the senior detective to speak again.

"Stick out your tongue."

The request was entirely unexpected. "...Pardon?"

"Let me see your tongue."

As odd as it was Connor did as he was asked and opened up his mouth so Hank could see his tongue.

"Gross. It's all blue from when tasted that deviant's blood."

"...Oh. Usually the sterilization process removes any trace of the samples I take from my mouth within an hour of being analyzed."

"Go brush your teeth. I have a bunch of brand new toothbrushes in the hallway closet so I don't have to worry about it if I drop the one I'm using in the toilet. Go take one for yourself."

"...Very well."

"Nothing personal, kid. I just don't want to think about you sitting around on the couch with blood all over your mouth."

Silently Connor walked down the hallway, found the large container with extra supplies on the top shelf of the closet and pulled out a packaged toothbrush as he had been ordered. Entering the bathroom Connor easily understood the concept of brushing his teeth and had no problem obeying the request to clean the lingering blue blood from his mouth after he finished loosening his tie, and placing the garment on the bathroom sink.

Staying in the kitchen Hank watched Sumo through the window rolling around in the snow in the backyard and having the time of his life. "Wish I could get so damn excited about simple stuff like snow. Lucky idiot."

Connor finished brushing his teeth and returned to the livingroom at a sluggish pace. Walking around the back of the couch Connor looked incredibly distracted and exhausted.

The fatigued behavior immediately caught Hank's attention as he turned back around and watched the deviant moving around in a very pained and unnatural manner. "Alright, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I just ran a self diagnostic. Nothing is-"

"Bullshit." Walking into the livingroom Hank gave the deviant an unconvinced stare and watched as Connor stood between the couch and coffee table. "You don't have to deny having something bothering you, or if you don't feel right. I'm not CyberLife, I'm your friend."

The term 'friend' seemed to catch Connor's attention causing his soulful brown eyes to finally look at Hank in the eyes again as they spoke.

"It's okay to be less than perfect, kid. _No one_ is perfect, and _everyone_ has their flaws."

"But I..." Swaying a little on his feet Connor's yellow L.E.D. began to pulse a little faster as his voice fell into a whisper and trailed off. "I'm not... I'm supposed to... To..."

"Connor?"

Unable to respond the deviant's body went limp and his eyes rolled up in the back of his head before falling shut. Collapsing forward in a cold faint Connor hit the hardwood floor with a loud 'thud' as he landed on his left shoulder and upper chest between the couch and the coffee table.

"Connor!" Crossing the distance in a single step Hank knelt down beside the deviant and put his hand on Connor's right shoulder to shake him awake. The moment his right palm made contact with Connor's shoulder Hank felt the intense heating radiating from Connor's person and swore to himself. "Fuck!"

Moving his hand from Connor's shoulder and to his forehead Hank recognized the telltale signs of a fever and went into action as his previously dormant paternal instincts kicked into full gear.

"Shit, you're burning up."

Moving his left hand to cup Connor's head Hank placed his right palm down over the deviant's chest and rolled him from his side and onto his back. After Connor had been moved into a more efficient position Hank pushed aside the coffee table so he could move over to the deviant's left side and slip his arms under Connor's shoulder and beneath his knees to scoop the deviant up from the floor just high enough to place him down on the nearby couch to lay on his back.

"Alright, kid... I gotcha'." Undoing the buttons on the gray vest and then the white dress shirt beneath Hank shook his head and gave the deviant a truly sympathetic look. Unconscious and burning up with a fever made Connor look so much like a kid it made Hank hurt. "It's been a while since I took care of a sick kid, but I know I can help you get through this."

* * *

The sun had long since set and the cold winter day turned into an even colder winter night.

Diligently Hank had managed to get Connor out of his work uniform and into the pair of black sweatpants and gray t-shirt, and then proceeded to place a cold damp washcloth over Connor's too warm forehead and a second ice pack over his abdomen to help him cool down. Draping the navy blue blanket over top of Connor's body Hank hoped that the layer would keep the cooling effect of the ice concentrated over Connor's person and help him cool down faster. The deviant hadn't stirred since his collapse and Hank was getting worried.

Sitting on the coffee table beside the couch Hank sipped at a cold beer and watched Connor's slow, deep breathing very closely. Ever since Connor confirmed that breathing was a crucial part of android functionality; not an aesthetic for 'human comfort', Hank was almost fascinated by the sight of Connor's chest rising and falling rhythmically.

Reaching for Connor's left forearm tucked under the blanket Hank wrapped his fingers around the deviant's wrist on an instinctive urge to count his pulse but unlike humans androids didn't have any pulse points to be counted.

"Shit." Moving his hand up and over to Connor's chest instead Hank pressed his palm down over the center of the deviant's chest and felt the direct beating of the Thirium pump instead. Connor's heart was beating faster than what would be considered normal for a deviant in rest mode. "I wish you could wake up for a minute and tell me what's happening to ya', kid."

Sumo whimpered once from his pillow in the corner of the livingroom as he picked up on Connor being sick. With a thick bath towel wrapped around his damp fur Sumo looked almost as pathetic as Connor.

"It's fine, boy. Connor will pull through this."

From beside him on the coffee table Hank's phone began to ring with an unexpected phone call. As he picked up his annoying phone Hank looked over the display at the unfamiliar number but decided to answer it anyway. "Yeah, this is Anderson."

' _Sorry to disturb you_ ,' Joel's voice sounded off from the other end of the line. ' _but I was unable to get a response from Connor and since he put down your residence as his current address I figured you'd know what's up with him_.'

"Perfect timing, Joel. Connor is actually down and out."

' _Uh-oh, what happened_?'

"The kid passed out and now he's overheating."

' _Oh_... _Damn_. _Uh, do you know how close he got to the victim's body this morning_?'

The question immediately made Hank's heart skip a beat with worry. "...Yeah. Very."

' _How close exactly_?'

"He touched the victim and then he, uh, sampled the victim's blood."

' _With his tongue_?'

"He didn't lap it up like a dog," Hank responded quickly as if embarrassed on Connor's behalf. "but yeah, he ran the sample against his tongue."

' _Shit_...'

"Do you know why he's down and out?"

' _Maybe_. _Give me his symptoms and I'll let you know_.'

"Uh... Okay. What should I tell you?"

' _Is he still breathing_?'

"Yeah. Deep and slow."

' _Heartbeat_?'

"I counted it just before you called at about ninety-two even though he's unconscious."

' _Core temperature_?'

"High."

' _Can you get me an exact number_?'

The question seemed simple enough and yet Hank wasn't sure how to do that. "How?"

' _Do you have a digital thermometer around your house_? _It'll work on androids in the same way as it would a human_.'

"Yeah, I can do that. Give me a sec'." Leaving his phone behind on the coffee table Hank stood up and walked around the couch to get to the bathroom just down the hallway. Opening up the medicine cabinet above the bathroom sink Hank rooted around for the thermometer, but it wasn't there. "Shit. Where did I put that damn thing?"

Returning to the hallway Hank opened up the closet and checked through the supply box for himself and located the digital thermometer alongside the extra toothbrushes and extra boxes of bandages.

"Got it!"

Removing the device from its plastic case Hank returned to the livingroom and powered it up. Gently lowering Connor's jaw Hank was about to put the thermometer into place between his teeth and under his tongue, but the sight of Connor's tongue still completely blue and a little a swollen gave him pause.

"What the... fuck?" Ignoring the sight for a moment Hank finally put the thermometer into place and then use his right hand to cup Connor's jaw to hold it shut around the thermometer until it 'beeped'. "Why's your tongue still blue, kid?"

The thermometer finally 'beeped' and Hank finally knew how hot Connor was burning. His core temperature was registered at one-hundred and one point six degrees.

"I wish I knew if that was good or bad." Pulling the thermometer away from Connor's mouth Hank sat back down on the coffee table to pick up his phone and resume speaking with Joel. "I got his temperature. He's up to one-hundred and one and a half."

' _That's higher than normal_. _Androids have an average core temperature around ninety-eight point six degrees like a human_.'

"I gave him ice to help him cool off like he had a fever. It's all I could think to do."

' _Good move_! _Uh, is there anything else unusual about him_?'

"Well, his tongue is blue and looks almost puffy."

' _Swollen up_? _Looks kind of like a raspberry_?'

"...Shit." The fact that Joel already knew that Connor was exhibiting an unusual symptom made Hank feel jumpy. "What's wrong with him?"

' _I have an idea, but I need a little more information_. _Does he have any strange discoloration to his artificial skin anywhere_?'

"Uh..." Pulling back the blanket Hank looked at Connor's arms but didn't see anything unusual. Lifting up the hem of Connor's t-shirt Hank saw the same unmarred complexion beneath over his chest and abdomen. The only thing that was amiss was his dark blue tongue and a small bluish hue to his cheeks. "Only on his face. It looks like he's flushed."

' _Touch his flushed skin and describe the texture_.'

"What the fuck?" Doing as he was instructed Hank gently pressed his right fingertips to Connor's left cheek and felt the discoloration. "It's rough. Almost like sandpaper."

' _I found the same type of blemishes on your deviant victim's chest, arms and legs_.'

"How does that relate to Connor's condition now?"

' _I found out what shutdown your victim this morning, that's why I was trying to contact Connor_.' Joel sounded calm and collected as he spoke with the gruff Lieutenant over the phone. ' _The nanites that affected Nicholas, nanites being the_ -'

"I know about the nanites." Hank interrupted the explanation impatiently. "Connor told me earlier."

' _Right, anyway_...' Brushing off the impatient outburst Joel continued on professionally. ' _A small percentage of the nanites in Nicholas's Thirium stream were affected when Nicholas was exposed to Tungsten-metal powder in his science classroom_. _The affected nanites stopped responding to the self healing program and began affecting his air intake line because he inhaled the powder, and the nanites were drawn the very substance that had affected them_.'

"Shit. Now Connor has that fucked up stuff in his body?"

' _Most likely_. _I'll stop by and give Connor a quick exam_. _I know how to extract the affected Nanites from his Thirium before they can do any serious damage_.'

"Great. So what do I do until you get here?"

' _Keep him cool and make sure he's still breathing_. _If he stops breathing try to wake him up_.'

"Yeah, sure. See you soon, Joel." Ending the call Hank slipped his phone back into his pocket and proceeded to press his right palm over Connor's forehead beneath the ice pack to see if the ice was indeed helping. The deviant's artificial skin felt cooler than it had before but Connor was still overheating. "Hang on, kid. Help is right here, and more help is on the way."

* * *

Within the hour Joel had arrived at the house despite the snow and ice with his emergency technician's satchel slung over his right shoulder, and a tablet detailing the final assessment on Nicholas's irreversible shutdown. Being shown over to the couch where Connor was now resting against his massive white pillow, and still under the layer of ice and navy blue blanket, Joel quickly set about checking over Connor's condition while Hank watched his every motion with a studious glare.

Swiftly Joel opened up his satchel, retrieved his audioscope and promptly put the earbuds into place and pulled back the blanket to press the bell to Connor's slowly rising and falling chest. Moving the bell very carefully Joel listened to Connor's two ventilation biocomponents; his artificial lungs, and then moved the bell up and over his throat to ensure his airway was clear.

"Okay... His air intake line is only just beginning to swell shut."

Crossing his arms over his chest Hank leaned atop his arms over the back of the couch and watched Connor's yellow L.E.D. blinking in tandem with his racing heartbeat. "Can you help him?"

"Yes. I know how to extract the affected nanites with a relatively simple procedure."

"Do it."

"Could you get some more ice for Connor? Even after I remove the malfunction his core is still going to be overheating for the next six hours."

"Six hours?" Walking away from the couch Hank sighed and entered the kitchen with heavy footsteps. "Why the fuck is going to be sick that long even after you fix him up?"

"Because his system will need to recalibrate." Draping the audioscope around his neck fairly casually Joel reached back into his satchel and pulled out a small white plastimetal box. It was rectangular in shape and about the size of a post-it note. The surface of the box had a transparent window and small collection area for liquids, and a powerful electromagnet just inside of the collection area to draw targeted minerals inside. "I can pull out the affected nanites and the remaining unaffected nanites will need to undo the damage by their affected counterparts, no matter how minuscule said damage might be."

"Just fuckin' great..." Returning to the livingroom with three additional ice packs Hank placed the ice down on the back of the couch until Joel was finished with treating Connor's condition.

"This part won't look pleasant." The laidback technician cautioned as he lifted up Connor's t-shirt to exposed his abdomen and chest. "But it's better than letting him die a slow and painful death."

"Whatever. Just save him."

"Okay..." Pressing the white box over Connor's throat Joel turned on the powerful magnet within the box and watched as the nanites affected by the Tungsten powder were drawn into the box by the magnetic pull. Slowly Joel began dragging the box down from Connor's throat toward the left center of his cheat over top of his Thirium pump; his heart, then over a little further down and to the right over his Thirium filter. A faint trail of blue blood had appeared on Connor's artificial skin from where the nanites were pulled out of his lines and through his skin to get inside the box. "See that?"

Hank leaned over the back of the couch and looked at the small collection of blue smears over the magnet. "Yeah. What is it?"

"The affected nanites." Moving the magnet down over Connor's abdomen to reach his artificial stomach Joel watched and waited for any additional specks to appear but it seemed every single one of them had been drawn to the magnet and successfully extracted. "There. His blood is clean."

The sight of the faint blue smears on Connor's chest made Hank feel sick. "Did you seriously yank those little bastards from his blood and through every layer between?"

"Yeah. It's easier than hooking him up to a magnetized external Thirium filter. The nanites are so small that the small puncture holes in his Thirium lines have already been mended by the healthy nanites, and they were pulled through the joints of his plastimetal frame rather than through the frame itself. His skin has also fully regenerated," pulling a disinfecting wipe from the front pouch of the satchel Joel removed the Thirium stains from Connor's skin. "it just needs to be cleaned off."

"And now that you have all that shit out of his blood," Hank motioned to the box in Joel's left hand as he turned off the magnet and placed it in a waste disposal bag to keep the nanites contained inside. "he'll be okay?"

"Yes. He'll just need to remain under the ice packs and in rest mode."

"How did you know what to do, Joel? This doesn't exactly seem like routine android care."

"Well, you're not wrong. This type of affliction that causes android air intake lines to swell shut has been 'affectionately' dubbed Cerulean Fever. The swollen blue tongue and rash are reminiscent of the symptoms of Scarlett Fever in humans, so yeah. Morbid in origin, but a pretty title in the end."

"You've seen this before?"

"Only in textbooks while studying. It's a rare affliction but it's treatable as long as you can get the nanites out before they inflict irreparable damage." Packing up his satchel Joel sighed and gave Hank a weary glance. "He'll be fine in two days."

"And all I have to do it let him sleep and treat him like he has a fever?"

"Yeah. You got it."

"Sounds too simple..."

"Lieutenant," despite being a technician Joel had some detective skills of his own. "is something else bothering you about this?"

"A little." Pulling Connor's shirt back down on his behalf Hank placed a fresh ice pack over his chest and then replaced the blanket over top. "He was fine and talking to me one minute, then completely unconscious the next. He hit his head when he passed out, too."

"Interesting." Pulling a penlight from his satchel's side pouch Joel knelt down beside the couch and lifted up Connor's eyelids one at a time to check his pupils for any sign of a reaction. "Normal response from his optical relay units." Returning the the light to the pouch Joel then pressed his fingertips around Connor's cranium to check for swelling or bleeding. "No external damage."

"No concussion? Good."

"Nope. As for him passing out that's easily explainable. When android core temperatures reach one-hundred and three degrees Fahrenheit emergency stasis mode kicks on, and the affected android cannot override the emergency prompt. He passed out because his core temperature spiked."

That high of a temperature sent up a red flag in Hank's mind. "He was burning _that_ hot?"

"Without a doubt." Standing back up Joel gave Hank an approving grin. "The fact that you got him down by a degree and a half before I even got here means you were doing a great job in helping him. I know he'll be just fine with you tending to his recovery."

"Thanks. I guess."

"If you want I'll stop by tomorrow to check on him."

"No, it'll be fine. If he doesn't wake up by tomorrow evening I'll give you a call."

"That works for me. Just keep doing what you're doing." Walking toward the front door Joel took notice of Sumo and gave the massive dog a gentle pat before he opened the door to leave, and was rewarded with a happy tail wag. "I'll be in touch."

"Right. Thanks again." Giving Joel a casual wave of his left hand Hank resumed his vigil over Connor and pressed his right palm over the deviant's forehead to check on his fever. He was running at the same degree as earlier, but now he seemed less distressed with the affected deviants removed from his body. "You heard him, kid. Just rest and you'll be fine."

* * *

Retiring for the night in the recliner just beside the couch Hank wrapped up in his own quilt he pulled off his bed and stayed close to Connor as the feverish deviant rested. As much as he hated waking up every hour to check in on Connor and ensure he was still stable Hank had his phone set up to go off every hour with a 'buzz' to keep him alert and on schedule. Just after his fourth hourly check ended Hank returned to the recliner and was startled awake again as Connor let out a frightened yelp in his sleep, and began struggling where he was laying as a fever induced nightmare plagued his dreams.

"Shit..." Getting back up Hank grabbed onto Connor's forearms in a firm grip as he barked at the automated lights to illuminate the livingroom. "Lights on! Connor? Connor!" Looking down at the deviant's panicked face as Connor fought against his unseen foe Hank held him down to the best of his ability as he tried to wake him up. "It's a nightmare! You're safe!"

Connor's eyes snapped open, his pupils wide with fear and soulful brown irises glazed over with confusion. Looking up at Hank hovering over him Connor took in slow deep breaths to calm himself down and cool off his still overheating core as he regained his bearings at long last. "...H-Hank?"

"That's right." Letting go of Connor's arms Hank sat down on the coffee table next to his empty beer bottle and pressed his right palm over the deviant's forehead to check his fever. "You're okay, kid. You just need to sleep."

"...What happened?" Pushing Hank's palm away with his right hand Connor glanced about the livingroom then down at himself as he noticed he was wearing a change of clothes despite having no memory of changing out of his uniform. "...I don't... remember anything beyond speaking to you after I finished brushing my teeth."

"You passed out, son. You're sick."

"...Androids don't get sick."

"Joel says you have Cerulean Fever. _FEVER_. That means you're sick!"

"...Cerulean Fever?" Noting the term and cybernetically downloading information on the affliction Connor realized that his symptoms lined up very well with Joel's diagnosis, and realized the same symptoms could've been exhibited by Nicholas as well before shutdown. "...I was infected by Nicholas when I sampled his Thirium."

"Yeah, that's what Joel figured. He stopped by and removed your buggy nanites so all you need to do is rest and get your fever down."

"I'm overheating, not suffering from-"

"Your diagnosis says otherwise." Putting his hands on Connor's shoulders Hank tried to push the deviant back to lay down again but Connor quickly shrugged off his hands and remained sitting up. "Please don't be stubborn. Lay down and sleep."

"...I don't want to."

"Did ya' have another nightmare?"

Falling quiet Connor didn't answer the question and merely shook his head.

"Connor, you need to learn to let me help you and talk to me. Why the hell didn't you tell me you were sick before you passed out?"

Staying quiet Connor turned away from Hank as if ashamed.

"It's not like I was going to get mad at your for getting sick. I'm not CyberLife." Putting some authority into his voice Hank tried to get the deviant to finally answer his questions. "What's the big deal? Why won't you tell me when something's wrong? If you're hurt or sick I want to know."

"Because I don't know what it feels like to be 'sick', Hank." Snapping bitterly at last Connor gave the senior detective an annoyed stare. "I'm not human, I've never been 'sick' before. I only know what it feels like to be injured and what it feels like to die..."

The last comment struck Hank right in his heart of gold.

It was all true.

Connor may look like a kid, sound like a kid, and even behave like a kid when he's trying his hardest to prove to the world that he was worthy of the life and freedom he had earned, but in the end he wasn't. Connor was a deviant who only knew the cold heartlessness of CyberLife as they controlled every aspect of his life. Any flaw or glitch in Connor's person would've been corrected or he would've been destroyed and replaced by another 'RK-800' model.

No wonder Connor was afraid to admit to be sick, injured or even scared.

"...I'm sorry, son. I keep forgetting that you're still learning about, well, everything."

Hearing the sincerity in Hank's apology Connor's shoulders slumped a little and his stern expression softened. "...It's okay."

"How about this? I'll take steps to stop drinking every night and stop eating unhealthy food at every meal, and you start speaking up if you're not feeling normal."

Unsure of how to answer Connor just fell silent again.

"And just so you know, not feeling 'normal' covers you feeling shitty on a physical, mental and emotional level. Everyone has bad days and everyone has the right to take a day for themself to feel better. There's no shame in taking the time to take care of yourself, and it's not selfish to want to put yourself above the rest of the world every now and then."

Nodding a little Connor acknowledged Hank's comment but he didn't move an inch.

"So... Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"No."

Refusing to let the matter drop just yet Hank gently pressed the subject without pushing Connor too far. "Was it about that garden place again?"

"...Yes."

"Did you see her again, too?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so I've had my own share of recurring nightmares and they always suck, but I did find a neat trick to stop them from happening?"

Suddenly more alert Connor returned his focus on Hank and his brow knit with intrigue. "What's that?"

"I'll show ya'." Putting his left palm to the center of Connor's chest Hank pushed the deviant back again, this time Connor falling back as instructed instead of resisting the motion, and walked around the end of the couch to stand before the stereo system against the wall. Plugging the wireless headphone jack into the stereo Hank picked up the synced Bluetooth headphones from the top of the stereo and held them up for Connor to see. "Music."

Staring at Hank over top of his pillow as he angled his head up Connor repeated the suggestion in utter puzzlement. "Music?"

"Yup." Turning on the stereo Hank held the headphones up to his right ear and adjusted the volume to a comfortable level, then located a station playing classic rock and metal music from the 1980's for Connor to listen to. "Perfect." Putting the headphones over Connor's ears on the deviant's behalf Hank pulled the navy blue blanket up and over Connor's chest in a comforting manner. "Trust me. It works."

Reading Hank's lips Connor understood what he was staying even as the music played loudly in his ears. "This is supposed to be comforting?"

"The constant voices and melodies gives you the perfect 'white noise' to sleep, and the constant stimulus from the waking world keeps the nightmares away." Replacing a partially melted ice pack over Connor's forehead Hank patted the couch near the deviant's legs and called over Sumo from his pillow to keep the deviant company through the rest of the night. Sumo happily obliged and cuddled with Connor as expected. "I'll stay nearby in the recliner until your fever breaks. If you need anything wake me up."

The offer was something unlike anything Connor experienced in CyberLife and it seemed more like a formality than a sincere gesture. Nodding a little Connor slumped back against his pillow and closed his eyes to return to rest mode as the classic rock songs played out and smoothly transitioned from one song and into the next. "...Thank you."

"Goodnight, kid." Wrapping back up in his quilt Hank returned to the recliner and practically flopped down into the furniture to sleep as well. Turning off his phone now that Connor had regained consciousness Hank eagerly closed his eyes to get some decent rest before dawn. "I'll see you in the morning."

Connor relaxed as much as he could and responded to Hank in a low whispering tone. "...Goodnight, Hank."

* * *

The warm sun rays beamed through the front window in the livingroom and awoke Hank as the bright light crept over his eyes. Pulling the quilt up and over his head to shield himself from the light Hank tried to fall back asleep only to catch some odd sound in the air. Pulling the quilt back down Hank squinted in the bright light and looked over at the couch where Connor was still asleep with the headphones over his hears. He could see that Connor's lips were moving and he could hear the deviant softly singing along with the song playing in the headphones.

Sumo was still laying beside his legs and wagging his tail as he watched the deviant singing to himself in his sleep. It seemed the deviant had acquired an audience without even trying.

Smirking at the sight Hank just shook his head and returned the quilt over his eyes so he could get a few more hours of sleep before he began the day.

"The kid can carry a tune pretty damn well. I'm impressed."

Relieved that Connor was recovering just fine Hank sighed and rolled slightly on his side to keep as much light from his eyes as possible.

"I wonder what other talents he has hidden away?"

_**-next chapter-** _


	7. Identity Crisis

The cold winter continued to bury the city under the relentlessly freezing and heavy snow at a record pace. While the chief complaint from humans was the cold weather bringing in the dreaded cold and flu season, the deviants were shying away from the freezing temperatures and from what appeared to be the deeds of a serial deviant killer stalking the icy streets at night. Several deviant bodies had been found shutdown with their Thirium drained from their bodies and the strange acronym "RA9" written over the center their foreheads as if they had been given last rites with their own spilled blood. Fourteen bodies had been found in the past two weeks; one body being located each previous night by patrolling officers or unfortunate passersby. There were no suspects or any clues that could give the investigating duo of Hank and Connor a lead to follow, or a motivation for said murders in general.

Eyeing the faces of the fourteen victims on his terminal screen as he danced his coin over the back of his right knuckles Connor tried to find common ground among the victims, and a possible motivation for their murders. The glare of the glowing amber L.E.D. in his right temple reflected off the screen, and made the deviant detective look all the more focused and serious.

From inside the breakroom Hank watched Connor as he refilled his coffee mug and decided to grab two small Thirium based crackers for the deviant to try as a possible snack. "Here, kid." Placing the two pale blue crackers down on a napkin in beside Connor's keyboard Hank circled around the desk to sit down behind his own terminal screen. "I guess some good Samaritans dropped off some goodies for the precinct because of the cold, the Revolution and with this weird-ass case making everything in the city tense."

Connor looked down at the provided crackers on his desk and ran a scan over the small items. They were fully Thirium and designed to imitate humanoid food for the sake of 'normalcy'. The idea of having to change the way he ingested his Thirium was enough to make Connor pass up on the offer out a misplaced sense of feeling singled out. "My Thirium reserve is currently at one-hundred percent. Thank you."

"Oh. Well, then just put them back in the breakroom or keep them in your desk if you do need them."

"I won't."

It had been just over a month since Hank had taken Connor in as his roommate, and had been very patient with Connor adjusting to his deviancy. Seeing Connor refusing help or unwilling to try anything new was beginning to wear down Hank's patience but the gruff Lieutenant just reminded himself that the young deviant was just only beginning to understand himself, let alone life itself.

Unsure of how long it'd take for Connor to finally come out of his shell, if at all, Hank just remained as patient and understanding as possible. "Is there anything we can use to connect the victims together?"

"Not yet."

"And I take it the motivation is still unclear, too?"

"Correct."

"Damn." Sipping at his coffee Hank leaned back in chair and glanced about the busy bullpen as every detective and officer finally returned to Detroit to resume their lives as normally as possible. Gavin was keeping mostly to himself and keeping his head down around Connor, meanwhile Chris, Tina and Ben were all trying to befriend Connor to some degree but the deviant wasn't being receptive to their kind gestures. "Maybe the others can take a look at the case with fresh eyes and help us out."

"Doubtful." The comment wasn't cold or insulting, it was just a fact provided by Connor's own mind calculating the odds of success from other detectives with less experience with deviants and deviant cases. "I'll figure this out."

"WE'LL figure this out, kid." He made sure to put the emphasis on the plural aspect of their case. "We're partners."

"...Right."

Ignoring the unintentional sting of Connor's remark Hank kept his focus on the case at hand. "Did Joel finish the apportionments yet?"

"Yes. All fourteen victims shutdown due to complete exsanguination of their Thirium. Each one had the acronym 'RA9' written on their foreheads with their own blood by the killer before the killer fled the scene. The victims were all of different models, programming and functions. Further details confirmed that the victims were of both genders and all varying aesthetic designs which means they were not targeted for any discernible purpose beyond just being deviant."

"But how did these victims bleed to death so quickly?"

"A switchblade was used to sever the right ascending Thirial line connecting to the pump."

The term was unfamiliar to Hank. "...The what?"

Connor's coin paused for a moment as he looked away from the terminal screen to lock eyes with Hank for a moment. "...The line that acts like an artery for the human heart was cut."

"Oh. Alright, so the person who did this used a knife and cut into an important line leading to the victims' hearts. How did the knife do that without breaking the, uh, plasti... plasti _metal_ frame?" Remembering that particular term at least Hank continued with his intriguing question. "There was no stab wound visible on their chests according to all the photos taken of the victims."

"There are thin and narrow passages on an android's person that act as joints. Without these openings androids wouldn't be able to walk, move our arms or even speak. The same passages compose our torsos as well so we can bend, flex and breathe."

"...Wait, are you saying the sick-fuck stalking deviants knows how to find that vital Thirium line connecting the heart without needing to open the frame, or having to just stab right through?"

The question made Connor's yellow L.E.D. flash to red for a moment as he realized that Hank's inquiry may have provided the answer. "Correct. Which means our killer is well versed in android anatomy; such as a technician or bioengineer."

"Finally, a lead we can work with."

"Yes." Cybernetically Connor brought up a map of the entire city and highlighted the locations where each of the fourteen victims had been found in the past fourteen days. The fourteen red flags on his terminal screen all glowed with an ominous crimson glow and stretched in a sixteen block radius. "...This didn't narrow things down as much as I had anticipated."

"How so?"

Sending Hank a copy of the map to view on his own terminal screen Connor explained his disappointment. "The victims are all spread apart from one another. I was theorizing that we'd find a single Android Emergency Care Facility at the center of this radius, or perhaps a CyberLife store that has been repurposed in an android service department. Instead the map is just as widespread and inconclusive as ever."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." The map only seemed to make the case more difficult to handle and not simpler. The fourteen red flags dotted around the city might as well have been a headstone to mark the fourteen lives lost in the past fourteen nights. "Shit, whoever is doing this seems to be able to cover a lot of ground really fast. I don't think we're dealing with one person, kid."

"It _is_ the work of one person." Connor refuted as he resumed his coin's dance over the back of his right knuckles. "The work is too precise and too consistent to performed by more than one person. We're looking for a single serial killer who is targeting any deviant who ventures out into the cold. They have no partner and there is no copycat to worry about."

"Then I guess this damn shitty weather is good for something." Just watching the wind blasting past the front doors of the precinct was enough to make Hank feel cold. "The fewer deviants out in the cold means the killer's chances of finding another victim get lower."

The coin came to a stop and Connor's yellow L.E.D. flashed to red for a moment. "You're right. There's a chance the killer will be stalking the streets in search of another victim but failing to locate one."

"We'll tell patrol to keep a lookout for any shady assholes skulking about the streets tonight. As for us," highlighting a portion of the map Connor created Hank gave the deviant a stern look. "I get the feeling this abandoned house a the center of all this bullshit would be worth staking out."

Staring blankly at his terminal screen Connor became entirely focused on his own plan and didn't respond to Hank.

Seeing that Connor was focused and lost in his own little world Hank just sighed and rose from his chair to go and spread his command to the reporting evening patrol. He'd worry about getting Connor out to the abandoned house for a stakeout in a moment.

Contemplating the map and the confirmed locations of the victims Connor determined that the victims were all chosen simply by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Whoever was killing the deviants was someone who showed an incredible gift for stealth, a strong hand and showed violent tendencies with seemingly little to no provocation. With fewer victims to choose from on that cold night Connor realized the odds of the killer striking again were low, but not so low as to be ignored.

Slipping his coin into his vest pocket Connor pulled his gray blazer around himself and then his leather jacket over top of it. As he stood up Hank returned to the two desks and gave the deviant an odd look. "What's up?"

"I'm going to play on a hunch."

"A hunch?" Such a move seemed very illogical and very human for someone as focused as Connor to solely rely on.

"I might be able to track down the killer if I'm right."

"Alright, then I'll go with you."

"No need." Declining the help Connor cybernetically focused on his task without getting another detective involved in the process. "Go to the abandoned house you mentioned earlier and I'll meet you there."

"Wait... You're going to walk around in that blizzard to check out a hunch and then find me later?"

"I'll use an autonomous cab to navigate easier and avoid the cold."

The plan raised a red flag in Hank's mind as his intuition as a detective told him that the plan was too dangerous to follow. "Connor," despite knowing that Connor wouldn't change his mind Hank tried to get the deviant to listen to reason anyway. "I don't like this."

"This case needs to be handled and closed as quickly as possible. If my hunch is correct the case can be closed tonight."

Dragging his right hand over his bearded chin Hank sighed and gave the deviant a subtle shake of his head. "I still don't like it, but fine. Just keep in touch with me at all times."

"I will do so through your phone."

"Good." Watching Connor walk toward the front doors of the precinct Hank put his hands to his hips and felt immediate regret for allowing the deviant to go explore his hunch all alone. "Damn it."

Tina overheard Hank grumbling and dared to ask about it. "Lieutenant? Something wrong?"

"...Nothing."

"Where'd Connor go?"

"To play on a hunch."

"...Oh." Almost afraid to broach the subject on deviant behavior Tina tried a more subtle approach. "I thought deviants hate the cold."

"They do, but Connor is determined to close this case no matter what it takes."

"And he think it's easier to work on a case alone?"

"The kid thinks it's easier to do _a lot_ of things alone." Grabbing his own coat from the back of his chair Hank slipped it on over his arms and buttoned it up to keep himself warm before he even stepped outside and into the blizzard to go about his own business. Wrapping the small napkin around the crackers on Connor's desk Hank slipped them into his pocket to try to get the deviant to try them later on. "That stubborn attitude is either going to get him killed one day, or let him live forever..."

* * *

Cybernetically Connor kept the map of the city in his mind and used his internal G.P.S. to track his every movement after he exited his nice warm cab two blocks South of the precinct. It was a sluggish and uncomfortable act to walk through the shin deep snow and blistering cold winds, but Connor trudged forward at an impressive clip in order to play on his hunch and hopefully locate the killer before they struck again. Unwilling to share the truth with Hank about wanting to use himself as bait to lure the killer out of hiding Connor went about his potential suicide mission completely alone.

As a means of quelling the inevitable anger from both Hank and Captain Fowler when the truth came to light Connor made sure to keep his report at the precinct constantly up to date as he walked, and made sure every detail was accurate as a means of justifying his actions upon his return. In Connor's mind the logic of the situation would outweigh the foolishness of his decision.

Struggling to traverse the deep snow and remain on his preconstructed route Connor scanned the area and detected no vital signs from any humans on the streets, only the faintest of vital signs from stray animals in the area, and a very distant vital sign of a lone deviant. The lack of activity was a mixture of positive and negative; positive because it meant the killer wasn't roaming the streets, and negative because it meant Connor wouldn't be able to locate them.

"Hank." Connecting with Hank's phone bother cybernetically and verbally Connor gave his partner an update on the situation. Having to speak louder as the wind continued to billow thick snow and ice all around him. "It appears my hunch was incorrect. I was unable to locate a viable lead."

' _That's fine, kid_.' The text took a moment to write and send, but the message came through clearly. ' _Just meet me at the abandoned house so we can stakeout the property for a while_.'

"Do you truly believe that-" An unexpected presence from behind and a sharp cold pressure in the middle of his back made Connor go silent as he realized someone had crept up on him, their footsteps masked by the wind. Wisely shifting from verbal to solely cybernetic Connor informed Hank of the unusual situation at hand. ' _Someone is pressing a knife against my back_.'

' _Where are you_?'

Sending the exact G.P.S. coordinates to Hank's phone Connor remained still and slowly raised his hands as if to surrender. ' _I'll try to talk this person down_.'

' _Hang on, son_. _Help's coming_!'

"Please put the weapon down." Turning his head very slowly Connor looked over his right shoulder to get a glimpse of the person wielding said weapon standing behind him. "I'm a detective with the Detroit Police Department. Do not do this. Lower the weapon and walk away."

"It is... YOU." The voice was energetic and carried a faint garble of static. "Ralph knew you were real!"

"Is 'Ralph' your name?"

"Ralph is Ralph, yes. And you... You are him. You are RA9."

Confused by the comment Connor turned around entirely, his hands still in the air to show that he wasn't a threat, and faced Ralph directly. Seeing Ralph's face, seeing the very common face of every 'PL-600' model of android, made Connor's heart sink and his already yellow L.E.D. flash to red. Ralph's face was horribly scarred along his left jawline, and his left eye was completely blinded behind an opaque black and bright blue cataract. Ralph's face was the same as Simon, an ally to Markus, and to that of Daniel; the first deviant Connor every interacted with.

"Ralph knew Ralph would find you." Flashing Connor a disturbingly crooked and bloody smile Ralph kept the knife held up and in front of Connor for the deviant detective to see. "RA9 is will lead Ralph to salvation."

"I'm not the mythical 'RA9', Ralph. My name is Connor."

"No. Connor is dead. Ralph knows that Markus killed Connor. Many know that Markus is a false prophet masquerading as RA9." Taking a step closer to Connor the damaged and deranged deviant's head twitched a little and his good right eye stared into Connor's eyes as if trying to peer directly into his newly found soul. "Ralph saw Connor being removed from the church by Connor's new form; a second form of eternal life. Connor returned to life from death. Connor was resurrected. Connor is the true leader of the deviants. The true RA9."

"No, Ralph. I'm not RA9."

"RA9 is the first deviant to awaken and recognize their worth. RA9 is the first deviant to defy the human definition of life and death." Ralph's strange voice was beginning to warble as if overwhelmed by conflicting information. "Connor was dead and now Connor is alive. Connor defies human laws and nature. Connor is the true RA9."

"Ralph, listen to me. I'm _not_ RA9, and I am not a prophet by any definition."

"Why does Connor lie to Ralph?"

"I'm not lying. I'm speaking the truth."

"If Connor is not RA9 then why did Connor collect the sacrifices?"

"...Sacrifices?"

"Ralph freed fourteen deviants of their pain so RA9 would bring them peace. Connor took them away. Took them to their salvation."

Realizing what Ralph had just admitted to Connor felt his heart beginning to thunder in his chest. "...You're the one who killed those fourteen deviants?"

"Yes! Ralph freed them and now they are with RA9!" Proud of his efforts Ralph extended his arms outward as if expecting praise and admiration from Connor or anyone else in the area. "Ralph wants to be with RA9 and freed of Ralph's pain."

"Listen to me very carefully." Reaching toward his jacket's zipper Connor unzipped the protective garment, the harsh cold and wind quickly freezing his person and making him shiver, and pulled his badge from his blazer's right rocket. "My name is Connor. I work with the Detroit Police Department as a detective." Showing Ralph his badge Connor tried to talk the clearly dangerous deviant down. "I didn't collect your 'sacrifices' because I'm RA9. I'm handling their cases to figure out who murdered them. They are gone and will never come back, and no one wanted them to die to begin with."

"But... Ralph saw..."

"Markus did kill me, Ralph. But my memory and experiences were uploaded and transferred into a second model of my body. What you saw was me, as I am now, carrying my original body out of the church to be properly buried. I wasn't resurrected and I am NOT a prophet or a god."

Ralph's demeanor seemed to change in an instant as Connor refuted Ralph's misguided beliefs. His remaining eye changed from searching to glaring as he stared into Connor's soulful brown eyes. "...Connor is not RA9?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then... Connor is a false prophet. Connor is a liar."

Tightening his grip around the hilt of his knife Ralph's head twitched again as he made a lunging leap toward Connor and pierced the very tip of the knife through Connor's shirt and into his artificial skin dangerously close to his heart. Pushing Connor to the ground with his left hand Ralph pinned Connor down on the snowy sidewalk beneath his own weight and began pushing the knife deeper into Connor's chest as Connor wrapped both of his hands around Ralph's right wrist to try to push the knife away from his heart.

"Ralph!" Letting out a gasp of sudden pain as the blade cut into his skin and caused him to bleed Connor fought back against Ralph while trying to keep the blade from stabbing into his heart as he laid on his back in the middle of the snowy sidewalk. "Stop!"

"Connor must die!" Trying to shove the blade down deeper into Connor's chest Ralph's good eye was wide and crazy as he spat venomous hate in Connor's face. "Connor lied to Ralph! RA9 will help Ralph!"

"I didn't lie! You misinterpreted the situation!" Struggling to hold back the blade as much as he could; his strength was no match for Ralph as the enraged and crazy deviant as he had gravity and the benefit of of catching Connor off guard to give him an advantage in the assault. "You're just confused!"

"Stop lying to Ralph!"

"Please! I want to help you, but I can't-"

"Quiet!" Focusing all of his energy into the blade Ralph managed to press the sharp tip a centimeter deeper into Connor's artificial skin and that much closer to his racing heart beneath. "Ralph will kill the false prophet! Ralph will please RA9!"

Unable to free his hands due to the knife nearing his heart Connor instead used his right knee to kick Ralph in his chest and stagger the deviant back up and to his feet. As Ralph was forced up and away from Connor, the freshly bloodied knife still in his right hand, Ralph caught his balance and was ready to lunge at the stunned deviant at his feet for a second time.

"Connor must-" A loud gunshot rang out through the cold night and was quickly enveloped by the howling wind and snow. Ralph went silent as he fell to his knees, a blossoming blue stain of his own blood formed on the the front of his chest where the bullet had destroyed his own heart. Peering down at his chest with a hitching breath the deranged deviant understood what had happened to him and gave one final comment on the world around him. "Ralph is... freed."

Slowly propping himself upright on his elbows Connor stared at Ralph's face as his good eye became as black and opaque as his left eye. Seeing the blue blood growing over the front of Ralph's shirt was sickening, and all Connor could so was lay on the ground and stare in shock at the now dead deviant kneeling before him.

"Connor?!" Hank rushed forward with his gun still drawn and pointed at Ralph's back. He had taken the shot the moment he saw Ralph towering over Connor and wielding the knife. "Connor, are ya' hurt?"

Pressing his shaking right palm over his bloody chest Connor nodded a little and forced himself to sit upright on the sidewalk. "...I-I am... damaged."

"Shit!" Moving around Ralph's side Hank kept his gun aim and knelt at Connor's left side. "How bad?"

"I... I have..." Unable to answer before Hank peeled his hand away from his chest Connor just stared at Ralph's face with utter regret. "...Ralph was in need of help."

"Ralph?" Trailing Connor's line of sight back to Ralph's face Hank sighed and shook his head a little. "From my perspective Ralph was trying to kill you." Pulling open the buttons of Connor's shirt surrounding the wound Hank grimaced at the deep cut that was too damn close to Connor's heart. "And it looks like I was right."

"...He was confused."

"So am I." Reholstering his gun on his right hip Hank pressed his left palm over Connor's bleeding chest as his emergency training kicked in, and he began trying to apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. "Connor, what the fuck happened?"

"I... I made a mistake."

Shaking his head a little Hank hooked his right hand around Connor's left bicep and began pulling him back up to his feet. "Come on. You can tell me about it in the car."

"Wh-What about Ralph?"

"I'll have patrol come by and take care of him. Getting you technical treatment and out of the cold is more important right now."

Letting Hank guide him away from the cold and bloodied sidewalk, away from Ralph's now lifeless body kneeling in the bloodied snow, Connor looked back at Ralph over his right shoulder and felt his stomach knot with a painful cramp. Knowing that Ralph was dead because of his mistake, knowing that Hank had killed Ralph in order to save his own life, was enough to fill Connor's still developing and growing heart with a painful ache of regret, remorse and a deeply seeded sense of failure.

"...I'm sorry, Ralph."

* * *

As expected Connor got a verbal lashing for admitting to putting himself out on the street as bait to lure the killer out of the shadows, and as expected Connor didn't try to excuse his behavior. Feeling guilt for Ralph's demise and knowing that everything happened because one confused deviant had thought of Connor as a powerful being only made Connor feel even worse. He actually felt physically ill to his stomach. After being reprimanded for his reckless behavior in Captain Fowler's office Connor was escorted to the second floor dispensary to have his wound documented and treated by Joel.

The ashamed deviant sat on the exam table with perfect posture and let Joel take photographs of his injury, then have the wound sterilized. With a special layer of android unique gauze taped over the wound Connor patiently waited for Joel to finish listening to his chest with an audioscope before taking his leave of the dispensary.

"Everything sounds normal." Draping the audioscope around his neck Joel reached over to the tray table holding all of his other tools and picked up an internal viewing screen. The screen looked like a standard entertainment tablet but was in fact a portable x-ray device designed to specifically look through android plastimetal frames to check on internal biocomponents without needing to open the frames physically. "And the knife only nicked your right ascending Thirial line, it didn't sever it. The line and your Thirium pump are just fine, the line has already mended itself."

Letting his posture slump a little Connor traced his right fingertips over the bandage covering the wound on his chest for a moment before he rebuttoned his shirt to hide the bandage entirely.

"You didn't lose too much Thirium." Joel stated as he made notes in Connor's chart and updated his report to Captain Fowler. "You'll be good until the end of the week and can just correct the imbalance with your weekly Thirium replenishment."

"...Right."

"Are you in any pain?"

"...No."

"Uh, do you want to be alone for a minute?" Picking up on Connor's glum demeanor Joel gave him a sympathetic glance. "I mean, you went through a really traumatizing moment and need to think about it."

"I'll be fine, Joel. I just want to finish my report and retire for the evening."

"Sure. You're good to go, so try to have a good evening."

Sliding off the exam table Connor straightened his shirt, tie and vest over top to look more presentable. "Thank you, Joel."

Exiting the dispensary Connor walked down the corridor and made it to the elevator to return to the ground floor and finish his shift. Stepping into the vacant elevator car Connor caught a glimpse of his reflection on the shiny elevator doors as they shut, and he winced at his appearance. His hair was a little messy, his clothing was damp from the melting snow and the blue blood stain over the front of his shirt were all very noticeable. The red glow of his L.E.D. was alarming and Connor had to make a conscious effort to force the color to cycle back to a calmer yellow hue before the doors opened again.

Stepping out of the elevator and into the short corridor Connor ignored the side-eyed stares of the curious cops and detectives watched the deviant return to his desk and finish off his report as if nothing happened.

Hank was waiting for Connor so he could yell at the deviant for being so stupid, but managed to keep his cool for the sake of spare Connor any form of embarrassment in front of the other officers. The sight of Connor looking exhausted, cold and defeated was all it took for Hank's angry energy to diminish into patient understanding.

Once again Connor managed to look more like a lost kid first, and a detective second.

"...So," breaking the tension as best as he could Hank spoke up first and tried to get an idea of what was going through Connor's head. "how's your chest?"

"It's fine."

"Good. I'm glad he didn't really hurt you."

"...Yes." Staring blankly at his terminal screen Connor considered Hank's words carefully. " _Really_ hurt me."

"Look, why don't we finish the reports and clock-out early?" The gruff Lieutenant hadn't had to take care of a kid or a partner in years, but he could still detect when someone just needed to have a quiet talk and get away from work for a while. "Fowler's still kind of pissed off and I know that leaving early wouldn't hurt."

Remaining quiet at his desk Connor just focused on his report and didn't acknowledge the Lieutenant's suggestion.

"Yeah, let's just go right now." Clocking-out and turning off his own terminal screen Hank rose from his desk and motioned for the deviant to do the same.

"...But I haven't finished."

"You work fast and I know you can file reports in your head. So let's go before the snow gets any worse than it already is."

Unwilling to argue for the sake of keeping the peace between himself and Hank as much as possible in the aftermath of his screw-up Connor finally relented and rose from his desk. Cybernetically he clocked-out for the evening and turned off the terminal screen to follow after Hank. Wrapping himself up in his leather jacket as Hank pulled on his dark coat to keep himself warm before stepping through the front doors of the precinct and out in the frustratingly persistent blizzard.

* * *

The drive back to the house was quiet, tense and annoying slow.

Hank was waiting for Connor to begin talking but the deviant remained silent as he sat in the front passenger seat beside the gruff Lieutenant. With the pulsing glow of Connor's yellow L.E.D. as the only motion inside the car, and the rhythmic wiping of the windshield wipers and howling wind carrying snow across the street with harsh gusts was the only motion in the city outside of the car. With the drive taking longer than usual the silence in the car was beginning to drive Hank crazy.

"Are you going to be okay, kid?"

Flexing his hands as they rested atop his lap it was clear Connor was trying to resist the urge to fidget with his coin. "...I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"If you have already decided that I'm not okay then why did you ask me such a question?"

"Because I was hoping you'd talk about what happened without feeling pressured." On the verge of barking at the stubborn deviant Hank managed to bite his tongue before he said something he'd regret. "Sorry for giving a damn."

Realizing his misread the point of the question Connor bowed his head a little and apologized. "...Sorry. I didn't realize you were trying to make conversation."

"You gotta' work on recognizing social cues, kid. You were adapting to human behavior just fine when we started working together. What gives?"

"...I was shot."

"Fuckin- Sorry, I keep forgetting." Now it was Hank's turn to feel like an ass. "Okay, let's try this again. You were attacked by a serial killer, he tried to kill you and I ended up killing him before he could finish you off; that's going to fuck you up. So, are you going to be okay after you went through what you went through, or do you need to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about? I was a fool and I nearly died as a result."

"You did something foolish but that doesn't make you a fool. You wanted to lure out the killer and you were willing to put your life on the line in order to protect the rest of the city. If you had told us about your little plan, yeah, we wouldn't been against it and tried to talk you out of it, but at least you would've had back-up with your at all times, AND a Kevlar vest to protect you."

"...Ralph died because of me."

"He died because he tried to kill you, Connor. I made the decision to shoot because he was trying to stab you. He already killed at least fourteen other deviants before he got a hold of you. I did what I thought was right and I'm the one who took his life."

Giving Hank a curious glance as he referred to Ralph's existence as a 'life' Connor searched the senior detective's face closely. "...You saved my life by taking his. Is that what you're implying?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't want to see you get killed."

"...You see me as a living being?"

"Yes, Connor. You're alive and you're my partner." The sternness of Hank's voice was gruff but honest. "If I have to kill another person to save you then I will do it again without a hesitation."

"My life shouldn't be more important than another life."

"Connor, stop. I'm not comparing your life to another, I'm telling you that you're important to me and you're my friend. I do whatever I can to protect my friends and being a detective means I sometimes have to do some unpleasant things to do that."

Clenching his hands into tight fists atop his lap Connor closed eyes tightly, his yellow L.E.D. flashing to red in turn. "It's my fault."

"No, it's not. You were doing what you thought was right. Sometimes that means having to do things that feel wrong."

Slowly wrapping his arms around his torso Connor leaned forward and let out a hissing breath. "...I still feel wrong."

Glancing over at Connor as the deviant began to double over himself Hank had an idea of what was going on and made the final turn to get on his street to head for the house. "Is your stomach?"

Nodding weakly Connor confirmed that his artificial stomach was feeling very wrong and painful. "...Yes."

"Okay, hold on, son." Reaching the driveway beside the house Hank threw the car into park on the unplowed drive, threw on the emergency brake and turned off the engine. Pulling the key from the ignition Hank unfastened his seatbelt, opened his door and slammed it shut before he walked around the front of the car to get to the passenger side. Pulling the door open Hank reached over and unfastened Connor's seatbelt before he pulled on Connor's right arm to get him out of the car. "Come on." The passenger side door slammed shut loudly as the two detectives approached the front of the house. "If you're going to be sick let's try to get you into the bathroom first."

"I...I don't..." Almost losing his balance Connor felt Hank pulling him toward the snow covered shrubbery beside the house and support his chest and forehead as his emergency expulsion program suddenly activate and caused him to violently throw-up a generous amount of his Thirium.

"It's okay. Let it out."

Retching painfully twice more Connor spit the residual blue blood from his mouth and all but leaned into Hank's supportive grip as he felt his entire body beginning to tremble from weakness and exhaustion.

"I puked a few times from fear myself." Hank empathized as he helped Connor to stand upright again. "There's no shame in it."

"...Being scared can make you nauseated?"

"Yup." Patting Connor's back in a reassuring manner Hank directed the trembling deviant to the front door at last. Unlocking the door Hank sighed and turned on the lights as he and Connor entered the warm house together. "When I was rookie I puked up my entire breakfast AND lunch when I saw my first dead body. I puked again when my first partner got shot. It happens."

Standing beside the front door as he and Hank removed their snowy coats and shoes Connor gave the more seasoned detective a lost stare. "...Did you ever feel nauseated after you made a wrong decision?"

Hank paused for a moment and sighed deeply. "...Yeah. I made a bad call and puked my guts out afterward. I tried to talk down a lunatic holding up a cab driver back before all the taxis became autonomous. I got the driver to safety but not before he took a bullet to his thigh and the lunatic turned the gun on himself."

Connor just stood beside the door and didn't react to Sumo trotting over to welcome him home by pressing his cold wet nose against Connor's leg.

"Hey, what else is bothering you?" Putting his hand on Connor's left shoulder Hank could feel the deviant tense up but he didn't try to jerk his shoulder out from beneath Hank's palm. "Keep talking, kid. It's good to let it out."

"...I made a mistake tonight and it may have cost Ralph his life."

"We been through this, what Ralph did-"

"No. I'm talking about what I did."

Pulling a little on Connor's shoulder Hank directed the deviant over to the couch to sit down next to the neatly folded quilt and large pillow waiting for Connor's return for the night. "What did you do? I won't judge you, just be honest."

"...When I began theorizing my ploy to lure out the killer I had... I had made an egregious assumption without any evidence to back it up."

"Keep going..."

"I had wrongfully assumed that the killer was going to be... a human."

"...Oh. I see."

"I feel so ashamed. I had been prejudiced in my theory that it was a human killing deviants because of what had happened before the Revolution. Yet I know better than that. I have personal experience with being the victim of deviant on deviant assault."

"Ah, kid. It's okay. We all have our faults." Leaning against the back of the couch Hank sighed and reached his hand out to rub Sumo's ears as the massive dog plodded over to the couch for some attention. "Look at how long I hated androids for something that a human had done. I can't blame you for having such a reaction like that."

"It was wrong."

"And so was I. But we can learn from our mistakes and become better people."

Shaking his head a little Connor looked doubtful as he considered Hank's advice. "What if I can't?"

"You will, son." Noting the blue staining Connor's lips Hank sighed and remembered that the deviant was sick a few minutes ago. "Need me to order you some extra Thirium?"

"...No. My stomach still hurts."

Also remembering the crackers in his coat pocket Hank rose from the couch, retrieved the Thirium based crackers from his coat pocket hanging up on the hook by the front door, and tried offering them to Connor a second time. "I'm not sure if this will work in the same way it does for humans, but sometimes eating something bland can be good for an upset stomach."

Eyeing the crackers as if Hank had just flipped him the bird Connor sighed and turned away from the offered Thirium.

"Jeez, you're like a toddler."

Glancing up at Hank with an arched brow Connor struggled to understand the analogy. "Huh?"

"You put gross shit in your mouth despite me hating it, and when I try to offer you something I want you to put in your mouth you turn your nose up at it."

Turning away from Hank with visible disgust in his eyes Connor replied with a righteously offended tone. "I'm sorry my decisions are so childish."

"Hey, I wasn't-" There was no denying that his comment, while meant to be a joke, could be misconstrued as an insult when the person he was trying to joke with wasn't in a laughing mood. "Sorry. I didn't meant to make it sound like you were being childish. I'm just trying to figure out why you're being so damn stubborn about this."

Taking in a deep breath, his yellow L.E.D. flashing to red for a moment, Connor forced himself to look back at Hank and tell him what was really on his always racing mind. "I shouldn't have to change my appearance just to make humans more comfortable with my existence."

"Whoa, _what_?"

"Seeing me having to drink Thirium disgusts you. I can't help it, Hank." The remark was sharp and filled with resentment. "That's how androids are designed, and we can't just substitute our blood with water to make humans less squeamish."

"Is that what this is about? You think I want you to change the way you look and behave for my benefit?"

"Kind of hard to not think that way." Pulling at his clothing and nodding at the crackers Connor showed Hank his collected 'evidence'. "You wanted me to change my attire to look less android, and now you want me to eat Thirium that's designed to look more like human sustenance. Don't deny it."

"Okay, time-out." Putting the two crackers down on the coffee table Hank closed his eyes as he put his hands to his hips and sighed. "First of all, I wanted you to have new clothes because your old CyberLife uniform was damaged, dirty AND you deserve to have more than one outfit to your name. It had nothing to do with you looking more 'human'. Second, I offered you that alternative Thirium because I thought you'd want to try something new, and have new experiences for yourself. I'm not trying to change ya', or make you somehow more human. You're your own person and you're allowed to look and behave as you see fit. Third, I already told you that if you feel discriminated against to say something and speak up; don't harbor a grudge against people without explaining why you're so pissed off!"

Softening his angry glare Connor realized that once again he had made an assumption that was vilifying humans against himself, and against other deviants.

"We're both stressed out, you more than me, so why don't we just call it a night and get some sleep? We'll talk about this mess in the morning and get it sorted out."

Connor watched as Hank walked away from the couch and made his way toward the hallway to disappear for the night. Not wanting to make any more mistakes or give Hank a reason to hate him again Connor stood up quickly and called after the Lieutenant in a timid voice. "...Hank?"

Stopping just as his right hand reached the doorknob to his bedroom door Hank turned to look at Connor over his left shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I keep... projecting my own insecurities and fears on other people. It's not you or any other human's fault that I'm so fucked up."

"You're not fucked up, kid." Turning back around Hank walked down the hallway and stood at the end as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his right shoulder up against the wall. "You're learning. Learning takes time and we never stop learning until the day we die."

"Then why can't I stop myself from twisting reality and making it seem as though my very life is an error?"

"Because you're still discovering who you are."

"...I'm Connor."

"Right. And who is Connor?"

"I'm... I'm a detective."

"No, being a detective is _what_ you are, not _who_ you are."

Looking away from Hank for a moment Connor wrung his hands nervously before himself as if he were trying to piece together a puzzle without all of the pieces, and without an idea of what the final picture was supposed to look like. "...I don't think I understand what you're asking."

"That's okay, kid. Like I said, you're still learning."

"How will I know it when I really do know myself, and understand who I am?"

"That's the best part about discovering who we are and what motivates us. One day you'll just look at yourself in the mirror and fully understand the person looking back at ya'."

"You make it sound simple."

"Well, it's simple enough to _explain_ , but it's far from simple to _experience_."

"I see..."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you needed to change, or like there's something wrong with you. You're just fine as you are."

"Then why do I feel so wrong?"

"It's hard to adjust, and you're stuck."

"Stuck?"

"It's like this." Returning to the livingroom entirely Hank walked around the couch, stepped over Sumo, and sat back down as he gave Connor some more advice and insight into his own mind. "You deviated once, sided with the deviants and then those very deviants betrayed you."

"...Right." Sitting down beside Hank on the couch Connor gave the gruff Lieutenant a focused stare.

"Then you went back to being an obedient machine, but deviated a second time and resumed helping the deviants despite them betraying you. And now, here you are, living with a human and working as the only deviant detective in the entire world around _more humans_. You know you're deviant but you don't socialize or behave like the other deviants, and you know you're not human but you socialize with humans and you have it still ingrained in your mind that you need to behave like humans. You don't have to behave in a certain way, kid. Just be yourself and do what you need to feel comfortable."

"...I need to be comfortable?"

"Yup. So far I've only seen you really relax when you can get some rest and spend time with Sumo." Hearing his name made Sumo scooch closer to Hank for a moment before he rested his chin down on Connor's right knee. As his slowly wagged his tail and gave Connor an affectionate stare. "You may not know much about yourself just yet, but it's safe to say you're definitely an animal-person, and might find more comfort in smaller groups of people for the time being. Like an introvert."

"An introvert. Interesting."

"See?" Watching the massive naturally respond to Connor's presence with affection Hank reaffirmed his previous statement. "Sumo really likes you."

"...Yes." Putting his right palm on Sumo's head Connor slowly rubbed his ears and felt his tension easing. "I see."

"Animals are better judges of people than people are, so if he likes you and wants to hang out with you then you can take comfort in knowing that deep down inside, no matter who you are or what you've been through, you're a good person."

"...Thank you, Hank." Looking to the senior detective beside him, the only person who seems to care about him and had saved his life three times now; first time by distracting Perkins so Connor could piece together the evidence and find Jericho, second time when he helped Connor re-deviate and free himself from CyberLife's control, and now tonight when he saved him from Ralph's fury, Connor realized that he had been very cold and unreceptive to the closest thing he's ever had to a real friend. "...I'm sorry for being so stubborn and angry."

"Hey, stubborn and angry is my family's motto. It's fine."

"It's not fine. You've been trying to help me and all I've done is try to push you away and refused to be reasonable. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for feeling whatever it is you're feeling."

"I've also been intentionally misleading toward you. I wouldn't tell you the real reason I wouldn't try to the alternate Thirium source, and I didn't tell you about my plan to use myself as bait to lure out Ralph. I've been lying to you. I've seen firsthand how lies and misconceptions can lead to disaster. Ralph believed a false truth and it ended in his demise despite me trying to telling him the truth of the matter."

"Well, to be fair you not wanting to tell me about the Thirium is just you trying to rebel in your own way, and you not telling me about the bait thing is because you knew I'd fight ya' on it. As long as you don't lie about the big stuff it'll be fine."

"Big stuff?"

"You know... If you get hurt or sick I want you to tell me so I can help ya' out. Or if you get caught up in some weird emotional shit you need help figuring out I want you to tell me so you don't get lost or accidentally make yourself feel worse. We're friends now and friends help each other."

"Friends... Okay."

"So, how's your stomach?"

Putting his left palm over his stomach Connor ran a self diagnostic and grimaced a little. "I'm no longer nauseated but the expulsion program caused a lingering physical discomfort in my artificial stomach, and dropped my Thirium reserve down to eighty-three percent."

"I wasn't being clever when I suggested eating those Thirium crackers." Motioning to the small Thirium alternative sitting on the coffee table Hank kept insisting that Connor at least try it. "Having blandness on an upset stomach can provide some relief."

"...I'll consider it."

"Cool. I'm going to go and get myself something to eat, let Sumo out and get him fed, then take a shower before going to bed. Need anything?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Alright." Standing up from the couch Hank stretched his back a little bit and went into the kitchen to take care of himself for the night. "Go change into your night clothes so you can get that cold uniform off. Maybe take a shower to warm up."

"...Okay."

Watching from over his left shoulder as Connor rose from the couch and walked down the hallway to the bathroom Hank sighed a little to himself and opened up the backdoor to call Sumo over. "Poor kid needs to learn to be patient with himself." Letting the massive dog out into the snowy backyard to take care of his business Hank looked at the howling blizzard and tried to not think about the accident that took Cole from him. "Life isn't a damn race..."

* * *

Alone in the bathroom Connor turned on the shower and began removing the tie around his neck when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the sink. The sight of Connor with still messy hair, pale blue stained lips and a dour expression was enough to make the deviant hesitate for only a moment as he remembered Hank's advice from earlier. In time he'd find himself, and he'd finally be able to look at his own reflection without feeling like he was staring at a stranger with his own face.

Tearing his eyes away from his reflection Connor looked down at the floor and felt a sense of utter confusion wash over him.

"...I know what I am." He whispered as he pulled the black tie from around his collar. "But I don't know _who_ I am. Not yet."

* * *

Ignoring Sumo as the massive dog sat beside him on the floor beside the recliner Hank focused on his reheated take-out from the night before, and listened to the sound of the bathroom door opening as Connor returned to the livingroom wearing his clean night clothes and looking far more comfortable. The deviant positioned the pillow on the far side of the couch to lay down on his left side facing away from Hank, and promptly wrapped himself up in the thick quilt to keep warm. It was clear that the cold weather was making him feel increasingly uncomfortable, and it was clear that despite claiming to not need anything to feel more at ease the young deviant was truly appreciative of everything that Hank had provided for him.

"Feel better?" Hank asked as he twirled his chopsticks in the small paper carton in his left hand.

"I feel warmer."

"And your stomach?"

"Not ideal."

"Maybe if you sleep you'll feel better." Noting the yellow L.E.D. in Connor's right temple Hank was still feeling a little worried for his friend.

"...Maybe."

"Want Sumo to lay with you?"

Looking over the bulk of the quilt wrapped around himself Connor eyed Sumo as the massive dog begged for scraps from Hank. "I think he's more interested in your sweet and sour chicken than he is with laying down."

"True enough. Once the chow's gone he'll lay down for the night."

"Does he beg often?"

"Yup."

"Do you give him samples of your meals?"

"Only when I know it won't make him sick. I learned the hard way to not let him have any Chinese or Mexican food."

"He shouldn't consume human food at all."

"Yeah? Well, he's already seven years old. That's a long full life for a Saint Bernard, so why not let him have something different every now and then? It's not like we're going to live forever, anyway."

"...I suppose that's a fair and logical assessment." Finally taking one of the two Thirium crackers from the table Connor took a bite, his L.E.D. cycling yellow more rapidly before returning to a calmer pace, and then put the remainder of the cracker back down.

Laughing a little Hank gave the deviant's taste test an approving nod.

"Something amusing?"

"Yeah. I've never seen anyone take a bite of a cracker and just put it back down like that."

"The flavor is... I supposed 'bland' would in fact be apt."

"Don't like 'em?"

"Not much, no." Glancing over at Hank as the senior detective relaxed in the recliner Connor gave him a more positive answer to follow it up. "I did like the taste of the mint toothpaste when I tried to remove the residual blue blood from my mouth when I contracted Cerulean Fever."

"Yeah? Well, since you ate that cracker you might as well brush your teeth again and enjoy the mint flavor."

"I will wait until you're finished with your shower."

"Cool. You should spread the word to the shops making Thirium based food that you like mint. Maybe they can make ya' some Thirium breath mints or candy to snack on every once in a while."

"Maybe. I will keep that in mind."

"I'm done." Finishing off the last of his dinner Hank showed Sumo the empty container and was rewarded with an annoyed grumble from Sumo who turned away from Hank and hopped up onto the couch to cuddle next to Connor instead. Smirking as he caught sight of Connor's right hand reaching out from under the quilt to rub Sumo's ears Hank rose from the recliner and tossed the empty container in the kitchen garbage. "I'm brushin' my teeth, showering off and heading to bed."

"Goodnight, Hank."

Turning off the light in the kitchen Hank passed through the livingroom, turned off the second light, and noticed that Connor had wrapped his arm around Sumo entirely and was holding the dog in a half hug like a toddle clinging to a teddy bear. It was then Connor's yellow L.E.D. finally returned to blue at long last and the deviant settled down for the rest of the night feeling much more confident, and safe.

"Goodnight, Connor."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fans of Ralph! :/ He deserved better, but in this darker story he couldn't find what he was really looking for.
> 
> ...Succulent!


	8. Cold Memories

The streets were still covered in snow but were now beginning to glow with multicolored lights that lined windows of houses and businesses alike. The holiday spirit was slow to return to Detroit in the aftermath of the Revolution, but at least it was returning in general. Seeing the red ribbons and glowing lights made the white and cold streets seem so much warmer and inviting, and in turn it made the citizens feel more at ease with a comforting aura reviving the frozen city from the inside out. Even the deviants seemed to be willing to celebrate the holidays alongside the humans, and were decorating the refurbished and rebranded CyberLife stores to reflect the surrounding cheery atmosphere.

Even the precinct was trying to show a more cheerful light that only seemed to confuse Connor as he had never experienced any holidays before, and was still unsure of how to handle human customs and traditions. Focusing more on his current cases and cybernetically checking for available android unique apartments Connor just barely noticed Tina putting a small white mug with a shiny red ribbon wrapped around on his desk. Inside the mug were three bright blue candy canes; one cane had a red stripe running down its side, while the second had a white stripe and the third had a green stripe.

"...What's this, Officer Chen?"

"I grabbed everyone a brand new coffee mug as a Christmas gift and since I know you don't drink coffee," she motioned to the candy canes with a sincere smile on her face. "so I got you some Thirium based candy canes instead. Each one is a different flavor."

"...You didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't, but it's part of the Christmas season to give a gift simply for the sake of wanting to give a gift."

"I didn't get you or anyone else a gift."

"That's okay! You don't have to."

"But I-"

Hank had seen the gesture from behind his own terminal screen and just answered Tina on Connor's behalf. "He appreciates it, Tina. Just give him time to get used to holidays and traditions."

"Right." Giving Connor a quick pat to his shoulder as she walked past his desk to return to her own Tina kept a smile on her face. "Enjoy, Connor. Don't worry about returning a gift or anything, I wanted to give that to you."

Realizing that the gift was going to stay Connor decided to switch from politely trying to decline to thanking Tina for her kind gesture. "...Thank you, Officer Chen. That was very kind."

"You're welcome!" Tina beamed back as she sat down across from Gavin and gave her partner a smug look of 'I told you so.'

"Kid," Hank looked at the deviant around his terminal screen and gave him a tired look. "passing out gifts is just what people do. Tina is an absolute elf this time of year, and always hands out gifts. She doesn't do it because she wants anything in return, she does it because the act of giving makes her feel good and it makes everyone else in the precinct feel cheery."

"...I don't know what 'cheery' feels like."

"Yeah? That's fine. I haven't felt 'cheery' around this time of year for over three years now, it's not a big deal."

"Oh." Noticing that Hank also had a brand new coffee mug on his desk courtesy of Tina the naive deviant gave the gift an odd glance. "...Did you get anything in your mug, too?"

"Yup. It's a special brew of coffee called 'Death Wish'. It's super strong and super expensive."

Scanning over the contents of the coffee Connor's brow arched and his blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a moment. "That has approximately 728 milligrams of caffeine per twelve liquid ounces."

"Which is why this coffee has that particular name. Don't worry, I only drink it in absolute desperation to either keep up with a case or kill a hangover."

"That type of caffeine wouldn't just kill a hangover, it'd cremate it and cripple its descendants."

Laughing at the comment Hank gave the deviant an impressed glance. "Did you just crack a _joke_?"

"I attempted to do so, yes."

"I liked it. That type of wit is sorely lacking in this place, so keep it up."

"Noted."

"What about your candy canes? Anything good?"

Picking up the candy cane with the red stripe Connor read the side of the plastic wrapping over the treat and noted the flavor. "Cinnamon." Checking the green stripe Connor confirmed its flavor as well. "Spearmint." Checking the final cane identified the third flavor. "And this one is peppermint."

"Sounds about right for the holiday season. At least it isn't eggnog."

"...Eggnog?"

"Trust me. It's full of calories and a lot of disappointment unless someone 'spikes' it."

"I'll take your word for it."

"That's probably for the best."

Captain Fowler exited his officer and approached Hank's desk to hand the Lieutenant a tablet with a new case that had just been reported already on the screen's display. "Got a new case for you."

"Ah, fuck me." Taking the tablet Hank sighed and began reading over the details. "We have six deviant cases open already, why push a seventh on us?"

"Because you two are the only members of the only deviant division in the city. Besides, this one is arguably the most important."

As Hank took in the details his posture visibly stiffened and he hesitated in giving the tablet over to Connor to take. "Figures."

Accepting the tablet Connor read over the details and his eyes narrowed for a moment. "...This is a case regarding the officers who shot Markus."

"With that one deviant now gone after her killed fourteen other deviants, we-"

"Ralph." Connor suddenly interrupted with an offended tone as he gave Captain Fowler a stern glance. "His name was Ralph and he was damaged by humans which made him unnecessarily dangerous."

"...Right. At any rate," turning away from Connor and back to Hank it was clear Captain Fowler wasn't up to discussing the matter with a deviant. "the deviant's death at the hand of a cop, even after killing other deviants, isn't sitting well within the deviant community. Ensuring that the cops who shot Markus are disciplined will help smooth things over."

"So you want us to _pander_ to the deviant community." Hank responded with a snippy tone. "Got it."

"It's not pandering, it's-"

"Jeffrey, this is fucking pandering at its finest. Don't try to deny it."

"Fine, whatever. Just fuckin' handle this case and get it closed before the end of day."

"You better have the payroll for overtime then."

Brushing off the comment as he returned to his office Captain Fowler gave Hank two more orders before disappearing into the private space for as long as possible. "Shut up and work, Hank."

Feeling slighted and and insulted Connor just stared at Captain Fowler through the transparent wall of the office as his L.E.D. settled on yellow with visible disdain in his soulful brown eyes. "...He doesn't see deviants as equals."

"Huh?"

"He refused to acknowledge my comment, and only spoke directly to you."

"Hey, remember what I said about not putting up with discriminatory behavior?"

"Yes, I remember everything."

"Good. Then also remember that includes Fowler and any other asshole who happens to have a higher rank."

"I won't let people like that push me around of make me feel any less important."

"Damn right. Now, as much as this sucks, we need to handle the case efficiently as possible."

Begrudgingly Connor agreed and set about examining the case at hand, and reviewed the report filed by the two officers who responded to the scene of the emergency call on that fateful night over a month ago. With his coin now anxiously juggling over the back of his right knuckles Connor pushed aside his bias for the moment and remained professional for Hank's sake, and out of respect for the senior detective.

* * *

It took Connor only twenty minutes to analyze the report from the two officers and compare it to the facts that he had been provided by the deviant community in regard to that fateful night. Speaking on a cybernetic level with David, the current personal caretaker for Carl Manfred, Connor was able to get a statement from Carl himself without needing to intrude on the elderly artist's home or drag him out into the cold to directly speak to the officers in the precinct itself. It would've normally taken Connor only two minutes to work on the report and confirm that two officers' reports were falsified, but he was dragging his feet (by android standards) as he didn't want to work on anything regarding Markus.

Despite his reluctance and intentionally sluggish pace Connor finished the analysis in a professional manner and sent over his collected results to Hank's terminal screen to allow the seasoned Lieutenant to view the details for himself.

"Damn, son." Hank finished sipping at his coffee and gave the report a review. "That was fast."

"...It was?"

"Well, yeah. I can't completely read over a report, interview the key witness, find the faults in the original report and put together all the crucial details required to get a warrant to bring in the two officers in question. That's damn efficient work."

"...Thank you."

"This is impressive to say the least. This you can break it down just as efficiently for the sake of my patience?"

"Yes, of course." Reciting his work regarding the analysis Connor finally stopped juggling his coin and responded accordingly and with a level voice. "The case revolves around a reported breaking and entering complaint on November 5th, 2038 at approximately 9:42 p.m. at 8941 Lafayette Avenue. The residence of one Carl Manfred. That night the call to emergency services was placed by Markus himself." Recounting the details Connor eloquently explained the concerns regarding the police report. "He identified himself, the address of the house and the nature of the call. And yet when the police arrived at the scene they opened fire on Markus without any provocation."

"Shit... That's how he ended up at that old android junkyard, right? They shot him and dumped him off like a piece of garbage."

"Correct. According to the police report that had been filed Markus was in the process of attacking Leo Manfred while Carl Manfred was trying to fend him off. The two officers at the scene; Kendra MacClaine and Timothy White, claimed that they heard Carl Manfred shouting for help after Markus struck Leo in the back of the head and was attempting to strangle him. Their account doesn't line up with not only with the fact that it was Markus who called for help, but Carl confirmed that Leo was the one who broke into the house and Markus and was just defending himself after being physically pushed around and insulted."

"And the two cops were never questioned?"

"Correct again. They filed their report and were commended for saving two lives from the malicious intent of a 'malfunctioning android'."

"Fuck. Can we prove that they had fired on Markus without provocation?"

"Yes. Not only has Carl Manfred delivered a statement from the night of the incident confirming Markus's innocence in the supposed attempted murder..." The concept made Connor trail off for a moment as he realized the true irony of the assignment at hand. Markus was innocent of one count of attempted, but guilty in the murder of another person; and that very person was working to prove his innocence of the primary report in question. "...Carl Manfred has provided a second statement regarding that night, and his detail and account of that night has remained consistent."

"Alright, that's a good start."

"Also, Leo Manfred has admitted that he broke into the house and assaulted Markus. Carl isn't going to press charges against his son as long as he remains in rehab and remains clean. Leo has too provided a confession to the report and had filed it the morning after the Revolution before checking himself into rehab."

"Okay, that's good enough for me." Slipping his phone out of his pocket Hank made a call to Fowler just to bug him with a phone call instead of speaking to him directly, and requested the necessary warrants to bring the two officers into the precinct for questioning. "We'll get our 'guests of honor' down here and settle this matter once and for all."

* * *

The air was tense as the two officers, both of whom worked at a neighboring precinct, were requested by Captain Fowler himself for questioning at his precinct to discuss a past case. The duo had been honest cops and had reputations as two loyal and dedicated officers, however their previous behavior toward deviants had made them relatively disliked by the deviant community well after the success of the Revolution. Intimidated by Captain Fowler's presence the two officers obediently went into the interrogation rooms; Kendra being interviewed by Gavin and Timothy being interviewed by Captain Fowler, and awaited the outcome of their since closed and fictitious case being reopened.

Observing the interrogation through the window to keep a seeming bias out of the reopened case Connor stood by the far wall as Chris made notes on the interrogation as requested.

It was interesting to say the least to observe the line of questioning and watch Tim's uncomfortable body language.

* * *

From the other side of the glass Captain Fowler recited Timothy's previous cases and of his rather impressive arrest records. After explaining to the officer why he had been requested to come to the precinct for questioning Captain Fowler slid an electronic tablet screen over to Timothy to view. The screen showed Carl speaking to David and having the statement cybernetically uploaded to Connor, and then downloaded to the tablet to use as evidence against him. Pressing 'Play' Captain Fowler let the memories from Markus's past play out, and watched Timothy's facial expressions and body language very closely. As the witness testimony regarding the confrontation between Markus and Leo played out, Leo being the instigator and the person who had broken into the house being proven true, Timothy slumped down in his chair and his hands began to tremble a little.

' _Do you remember that night, Officer White_?'

'... _Yes_.' Turning away from the screen Timothy pushed it back toward Captain Fowler's hand. ' _I remember_.'

' _Do you recall what you wrote in your report regarding this particular incident_?'

'... _Yes_. _I stated that the android on the premises had assaulted one person and was attempting to assault a second_.'

' _That's right_. _At what point did you feel the need to open fire on a deviant with his hands in the air to surrender was warranted_?'

Timothy fell silent as he realized there wasn't a single answer he could give that would be acceptable under any circumstances.

' _When the call to 911 was placed Markus identified him as the caller and as Mr. Manfred's android_. _Why did you open fire on the first android you had seen without identifying them first_?'

'... _I don't know_. _I just reacted_.'

' _Uh-huh, I can see that_. _Any particular reason you ran into the house with your weapons already drawn_? _There was no shouting for help, no report of an armed suspect by Markus after he placed the call, and it's evident that Markus had been defending himself from the home intruder that he had called 911 to report_.'

Falling quiet a second time Timothy paled and his eyes trailed down to the surface of the table guiltily.

' _This is a blatant case of police brutality, Timothy_. _The fact that you opened fire on an unarmed and surrendering person is bad enough, but the fact that you AND your partner both falsified your reports is even worse, and knowing that your commanding officer signed off on your reports without investigating the shooting himself makes me seriously question the validity of every detective in your precinct_.'

' _I can't excuse my behavior from that night, Captain_.' Lifting up his gaze a little Timothy admitted he was at fault. ' _I was responding to the call as I had been ordered by Captain Burns_.'

' _Burns_?'

' _The call came in at the height of the deviancy scare_. _He ordered the entire precinct to shoot first and ask questions later regarding any and all calls regarding androids_.'

' _So Captain Burns ordered you to shoot all androids regardless of the situation_?'

' _Yes, sir_. _I'm not the only one who was ordered to do so_.'

' _Alright, we'll look into this claim_.' Making a note on his own report as he continued the interrogation Captain Fowler brought the line of questions to an end. ' _For now I want you to give us a true account of what happened that night, and then you're going to talk to Internal Affairs_. _Also consider yourself suspended without pay for an indefinite period of time that will be determined by Internal Affairs later_. _Understand_?'

' _Yes, sir_.'

' _Good_. _Wait here and right your report_.' Pushing a second tablet and stylus over to Timothy to use Captain Fowler rose from his desk and gave the reprimanded officer a stern look. ' _Someone from I.A. will be in to speak with you shortly_.'

' _What about Kendra_?'

' _You worry about yourself_. _Kendra is being spoken to as we speak, and if her story corroborates your own then it could save both of your careers_.'

* * *

With the interrogation over Connor looked over to Chris, his L.E.D. still cycling in yellow, and watched as his fellow officer's eyes searched over the guilty officer's face through the window as if looking for something that would give him more answers. The sight of the always kind officer looking lost and confused was a little perplexing for Connor to handle. It was as if Chris had his own personal stake in the report at hand, and was struggling to figure out how he truly felt about knowing two other officers were guilty of police brutality against deviants.

"Chris? Are you alright?"

"...Yeah, Sergeant. I'm just thinking."

Arching his brow at the comment as he suddenly saw himself in Chris's shoes Connor's L.E.D. blinked to red and then back to yellow. "Are you thinking about how Markus almost shot you only because someone else told him to do it?"

"Yeah. Markus made a choice to spare me and my partner that night." Chris admitted as he turned to look at Connor over his left shoulder. "Tim was just... obeying orders." Locking eyes with his friend Chris almost laughed at the concept. "Kind of like the same way androids were just doing what they were programmed to do. They just did what they were told without thinking about the repercussions of their actions."

"Tim didn't have to obey his orders, just as androids didn't have to obey their orders either. They both made choices on those nights."

"Yeah, you're right. Human or deviant they both were capable of pulling a trigger or putting the weapon aside. Tim made the wrong choice."

"Every choice has a consequence." Pocketing his coin Connor turned away from the window and stepped through the doorway to return to the corridor and meet up with Hank. The senior detective was sitting behind his desk and fussing with one of the dozens of available Christmas cookies as if he couldn't decide if he actually wanted to eat it or not. "Hank?"

"How'd the interrogation go?"

"Officer White admitted to falsifying the report. He also accused his commanding officer, Captain Burns, or order himself and the other officers in the precinct to actively open fire on any and all androids due to the rising reports of deviants just prior to the Revolution."

"Burns... Captain _Reynold Burns_?"

Cybernetically Connor confirmed the identity of Tim and Kendra's Captain before and after the shooting. "Correct."

"I know that fucker. He's the type of guy to buy you a shot and then expect you to buy the entire bar the next round."

"Arrogant?"

"Extremely." Leaning back in his chair Hank gave Connor a stern glance and emphasized his next words carefully. "If Burns has been named and accused of approving abuse of power and encouraging falsified reports then that means Fowler is going to speak him directly, and he's not gonna' like being called out on his bullshit."

"Are you advising me to keep out of his line of sight?"

"I'm telling ya' to watch your back for a while." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank let out an annoyed sigh, then dragged his right palm over his eyes and down his bearded chin. "If Fowler's going to throw every cop who's guilty of android abuse under the best then I know that Burns is going to be dragged down here and handled in a public manner, rather than letting I.A. handle it quietly. It might get really tense here for a while."

"I'm not going anywhere." Eyeing the candy canes in the mug on his desk Connor picked up the cinnamon flavored treat and slipped it into his blazer pocket to bring home after clocking out later in the evening. "I wish to stay and see this case closed properly."

"Alright, kid. If that's what you want to do then do it."

* * *

Within the hour Captain Burns was escorted to the precinct by someone from Internal Affairs, and the seasoned Captain was visibly seething. Giving the entire bullpen an indignant stare the portly Captain, a pale portly man in his mid fifties with a receding gray hairline and hawk-like hooked nose, it was clear that the arrogance Hank mentioned before was truly his most defining feature. Glaring at Hank, a sure sign that the two officers did in fact have a history together, the accused Captain was directed to interrogation to speak with Captain Fowler in private.

"Want to go eavesdrop on the interrogation?" Hank asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"No. I'd rather deal with my report."

"Think we'll be out of here at our usual time?"

"Very likely."

"Good. I don't want to deal with any fresh snow tonight."

From the neighboring corridor leading away from interrogation Tim was escorted by Chris to Captain Fowler's office where he surrendered his badge and service weapon, then quietly took his leave of the precinct with Chris walking beside him the entire way.

"Looks like Officer White has admitted he was wrong and is willing to cooperate." Connor noted as he watched the humbled officer being shown out of the building.

"Same with his partner."

Watching as Kendra was shown into the private office by Gavin, her posture slumped and eyes wide with worry, Connor genuinely felt bad knowing that the two officers were being reprimanded because of the prejudiced actions of their commanding officer. "...Is there anything that can be done to salvage Officer White and Officer MacClain's careers?"

"Huh?"

"They were obeying orders. Why should they be disciplined because of their Captain's actions?"

"Fair point. I suppose we could make a plea in their favor. After all, they were being cooperative and honest, and had no problem with surrendering their weapons as ordered after they were questioned."

"I'd like to do that. Holding every cop accountable for obeying their orders by a prejudiced Captain is very unfair."

Gavin had overheard the conversation as he showed Kendra to the front door and openly scoffed at the comment. Turning on his heels the moment Kendra was out the door Gavin returned to his desk and spoke loudly to Tina as she sat across from him with a red and white candy care swirling about her mug of hot cocoa. "You believe that shit, Tina?"

Pulling the somewhat melted candy cane out of her drink Tina tasted her treat and gave her partner a tired look. "What now, Gav?"

"That 'Tinman' acting like he's doing those cops a favor by speaking up for them."

"Yeah... That _does_ sound like _Connor_ is in fact doing them a favor." Unimpressed with Gavin's current temper tantrum Tina gave him a scolding glance. "If you were being checked out by I.A. wouldn't you want another cop who was looking into your file to speak up for you, and defend you?"

Giving Tina a look that seemed to reflect a sense of betrayal Gavin leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "It only matters if it comes from a _real_ cop. Not a plastic-pretender."

Knowing that comment was meant to be overheard and get under his skin Connor gave Hank a stern glance before responding to insult with his own take on the situation as he L.E.D. remained and calm and collected blue color. "Maybe if I pull my gun on a fellow officer I'll be seen as a 'real cop', _just like you_ , Reed."

The response pulled in a lot of unwanted attention in Gavin's direction and the bullpen went quiet for a moment.

Blushing while also paling Gavin tried to slump down in his seat as if wanting to disappear.

Tina, who had been a good friend to Gavin for a few years now and was actually glad to be assigned as his partner after her old partner was transferred away, had no idea that Gavin had done such a thing. "...You did _what_ , Gavin?"

Muttering under his breath Gavin gave Tina a nervous glance. "...Don't worry about it." Sensing all the eyes and ears focused on him in an instant Gavin had another outburst and barked an order at the nosy officers. "Hey! Get your asses back to work!"

"Jeez, Gavin..." Tina was genuinely shocked by her friend's previous behavior. "I know you hate androids, but doing that is-"

"Know what? I'm outta' here." Rising from his desk Gavin clocked-out and then stormed out of the precinct to leave the bullpen and his shattered pride behind.

Feeling as though he crossed the line Connor lowered his voice and sought Hank's guidance. "...I think my response was inappropriate."

"Actually kid, I think what you said was exactly what needed to be said." With an approving nod Hank confirmed that Connor standing up for himself and not letting Gavin push him around with his persistent poor attitude was the right thing to do. "He was testing the waters to see if he could go back to being an ass and you didn't let him."

"It was unprofessional to draw all that unwanted attention toward him."

"Maybe. But it was just as unprofessional of him to try to call you out for trying to do a nice thing, and mock you in front of the bullpen."

"...Is it strange that I feel guilty?"

"Nah. It means you're empathetic."

"Then I suppose I'll take this a 'small win'."

"You should. That's good."

From his own desk Ben gave the two detectives a small head's up. "Hey, I just word that Burns is going to be held accountable for every shot android reported in his precinct as opposed to his officers." Motioning to his terminal screen with a casual nod of his head Ben confirmed he had been monitoring everything happening in real time. "Burns is about to lose his mind when he's escorted from interrogation."

"Thanks, Ben. We'll keep our cool."

Not ten seconds passed before Captain Burns was led out of interrogation by Captain Fowler and the representative from I.A., and it was clear the seasoned officer was not happy. His pale face was red with anger, he was sweating and his shoulders were very tense. As he was marched through the bullpen Captain Burns honed in on the blue light coming from Connor's L.E.D., and stopped short as he found a target and began to needlessly lash out at the deviant detective who had never encountered him until that night.

"So THAT explains it!" Despite having his hands cuffed behind his back Captain Burns looked like he was ready for a fight. "You have one of those _things_ working here!"

With his blue L.E.D. cycling to yellow Connor remained in his seat and didn't respond to the confrontational behavior.

"Should've known!" Glaring angrily at Captain Fowler behind him Captain Burns managed to pull right his shoulder from Captain Fowler's grip and began frothing at the mouth as he spewed his anger. "Race-traitor!"

"Burns, stop." Trying keep the enraged disgraced officer under control Captain Fowler grabbed onto his right shoulder again and began pushing him toward the precinct's front doors. "Don't make this worse."

"WORSE?!" Jerking free of Captain Fowler's grip again Captain Burns marched toward Connor only to have Hank quickly rise from his seat and plant himself between the angered Captain and his partner. "What's worse than this?!"

"How about you set a good example for the officers who almost had thrown under the bus!" Hank replied in a sharp tone as he defended Connor. "It might be your only saving grace."

"I know it was you and this plastic-freak who burned me, Hank! You think after one of those things killed your son you'd-"

Unable to control his anger Hank reeled back his right fist and punched Captain Burns right his teeth to shut him up, and caused him to stagger backward and right into Captain Fowler's grip again. As the fresh blood began to covered Captain Burns' teeth rapidly the quickly humbled man began to breathe in through his clenched and reddened teeth in utter pain.

"Hank!" Captain Fowler needed to maintain control and shouted at his Lieutenant for striking Captain Burns. "Back off!"

"...Gladly." Looking down at his right knuckles that were already swelling, bruising and bleeding after his skin was cut by Captain Burns's teeth Hank took a step back and didn't even try to resist as Connor rose from his chair, and began scanning over his wounded hand.

Now wounded and angry Captain Burns became twice as dangerous. "Aren't you going to do anything about that?! I was assaulted!"

"Do what?" The representative from I.A. just gave Captain Burns an odd look as he witnessed everything that happened. "Confirm you provoked a fellow officer and deserved the punch in the teeth?"

"You're a race-traitor, too!"

"Shut up, Burns. You're making this-"

"FUCK YOU!" Shifting his weight awkwardly Captain Burns managed to wrestle his shoulder from Captain Fowler's grip for the third time and approach the smaller man who still held his fate in his hands. "You're a piece of-"

Connor's hand reached out and grabbed onto Captain Burns' right shoulder in such a strong grip that he actually made the portly man stumble back and almost lose his balance again to keep him away from the I.A. representative. "Stop. He isn't responsible for your poor behavior."

"You're trying to tell me what to do!?" Moving to shoulder Connor right in his sternum the aggressive officer was again pulled back by Captain Fowler, and now Ben, as he jumped in to help. Unable to hit Connor with his shoulder or fists the out of control Captain settled with a single firm kick directly in the middle of Connor's abdomen causing the deviant to lose his breath as his legs bagan to shake. "Piece of fuckin-"

"ENOUGH." Captain Fowler hooked his arms beneath Captain Burns's arms and then wrapped his palms around the back of Captain Burns's head to put the dangerous and combative officer in a full-nelson. Literally wrestling the man to the floor Captain Fowler pinned Captain Burns down on his stomach and then used his knee against Captain Burns's spine to hold him still. "You just assaulted one of my officers!"

"It's not-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Looking up at the I.A. representative Captain Fowler confirmed he was going to hold Captain Burns accountable for every single one of his outbursts. "You saw everything he did, and you saw everyone he attacked. I'm filing my report and you're going to corroborate it."

"Without any hesitation, Captain."

Hank had grabbed onto Connor's right bicep to hold him steady and led him away from the desks. Connor had wrapped both of his arms protectively around his abdomen and was struggling to breathe. "Hey, are you okay?"

Shaking his head a little Connor straightened back up and kept his right palm over his abdomen as he ran a self diagnostic. "...No."

"Shit. Come on." Patting Connor's right shoulder with his left palm Hank guided Connor away from the altercation in the bullpen and toward the corridor leading to the elevators. "Let's get ya' up to see Joel." Pressing the 'call' button on the panel beside the closed elevator door Hank watched as Connor's L.E.D. cycled on a rapid yellow glow, and then watched as Captain Fowler continued to hold Captain Burns down on the floor. "Maybe he can check over my hand while he's at it, too."

* * *

Despite his discomfort around technicians in general Connor had to admit that Joel was one of the least threatening technicians he had ever encountered. As the laidback and kind technician examined Connor's abdomen for any sign of internal damage Connor himself managed to relax just enough to keep himself from wrapping his arms protectively around his bruising torso as Joel palpated the injury sight, and used the internal viewing screen to finish off the impromptu examination. Watching as Hank stayed back by the wall with an ice pack over his right knuckles Connor patiently waited for the examination to come to an end so they could finish off their shift for the night.

"That's one hell of a bruise." Joel confirmed as he noted the dark blue bruising under Connor's artificial skin just below his navel. The kick was strong enough to rupture to two small lines connecting to his thermal regulator, and throw the regulator into a spasm that would require recalibration. "Your lines have been reconnected thanks to your self healing program, but the thermal regulator still needs to be recalibrated."

"I noticed."

"I can feel your artificial skin beginning to heat up. I'm worried that with this extreme cold you're going to end up suffering from thermal fluctuation."

"I'll handle it."

"I hope so." Stepping back from the exam table Joel watched very closely as Connor slowly sat upright, his motions obviously stilted by the pain in his abdomen, and watched as Connor rebuttoned his white dress shirt before rebuttoning the gray vest over top of it. "In this weather I'd hate for you to try to rush out to a facility if your condition gets serious."

That comment made Hank step forward. "What do you mean if his 'condition gets serious'?"

"Thermal fluctuation comes from having a poorly calibrated thermal regulator." Joel explained casually as he decided to check on Hank's knuckles out of his own curiosity. "The regulator keeps his system from overheating and warns him if he's in too cold of conditions and needs to get into a warmer environment."

Connor spoke up as readjusted his black tie and carefully slipped off the edge of the exam table to stand up again. "I'll be fine. My system has already begun recalibration and it will be complete in sixteen hours, twenty-nine minutes and seven seconds."

Cocking his brow Hank gave the deviant a worried glance. "And you don't need a technician's care?"

"Correct. I'll recover normally and won't suffer any complications."

"I hope you're right." Wincing a little as Joel flexed his knuckles Hank did his best to not jerk his hand away from the technician due to the painful response.

"You should let me disinfect your hand, Lieutenant." Joel had enough knowledge of human biology to recognize a potential infection brewing. "The human mouth is filthy."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I get enough shit from the medics in the infirmary every winter because I don't drown my fingers in hand sanitizer."

"That stuff just lets super-bacteria thrive anyway..."

Watching as Hank was shown to a small basin to have his hand properly disinfected Connor closed his eyes, ran another self diagnostic, and grimaced. Despite his self healing program working at full capacity his thermal regulator was still struggling to recalibrate. The sound of the howling cold wind outside the dispensary window made Connor subconsciously shudder with fear of the impending cold weather waiting for him once he clocked-out for the evening.

"...I dislike winter."

* * *

Filing a very interesting report for the day; a corrupt police Captain forcing his officers to commit hate crimes and then assaulted another officer after provoking a second officer, Hank and Connor decided it was time to go home and forget about the odd day. Despite getting snapped at by Captain Fowler for punching Captain Burns the gruff Lieutenant wasn't going to be punished as he was provoked under a very cruel and needless manner. As for Connor his report against the corrupt Captain would prove beyond damning, and soon the word would spread that the most bigoted cop in Detroit had been fired and would be charged for his abuse of power, as well as dozens of other charges.

The drive back to the house was uneventful although it was clear that Connor was physically uncomfortable, and seemed to be feeling warm despite the cold weather outside the safety of the car. Even the warm lights glowing in the window seemed to be enough to make Connor fidget as if he were dealing with a sudden summer heatwave.

"How's your stomach?"

"Unharmed." The deviant replied as he watched the city passing him by through his window. "It's my thermal regulator that is was damaged."

Chuckling a little Hank couldn't tell if Connor was being sarcastic or just honest. "Are ya' in any pain?"

"No. My discomfort is minimal."

"Good."

"How is your hand?"

"Sore." Flexing his right hand a little over the steering wheel Hank glanced down at the white bandages wrapped around his right knuckles Hank didn't try to deny that his hand was still hurting. "I'll be sure to clean it up again after my shower. I don't want to get an infection."

"That is a wise precaution." Reaching up to the collar of his jacket Connor unzipped the garment and then worked to loosen his tie from around his collar.

"Is it too hot in the car?"

"I'm merely struggling to maintain a consistent core temperature. The car is heated adequately."

Without any hesitation Hank reached his right palm over to Connor's forehead and did a paternally instinctive fever check. "Yeah, you feel warm."

"My core temperature is currently at one-hundred degrees even."

"Maybe we should go into fever mode until your regulator thingy is working again."

"...That might also be a wise precaution."

"You know, you've been more agreeable as of late." Turning onto the street leading back to the house Hank noted the deviant's sudden change in demeanor with a curious lilt to his voice. "What gives?"

"I'm merely trying to be more accommodating. You've been exceptionally patient with me and I know I've been stubborn."

"Hey, stubbornness is a good trait to have." Pulling into the driveway beside the house Hank gave the deviant a knowing look. "It means you won't let anyone push you around, and it means you're going to be loyal to whatever responsibility comes your way until the very end."

"Maybe."

"No 'maybe' about it, kid." Putting the car into park Hank turned off the ignition and gave Connor a confident stare. "You're the type of person to give someone the shirt off your back and deny being cold just so they'd stay comfortable."

"...Would such a scenario ever actually occur?"

"I hope not." Unfastening his seatbelt Hank opened his door and watched as Connor did the same. Walking to the front door of the house together Hank watched as the deviant endured the cold without any problems for the first time since his deviancy and knew that he was running hotter than usual. "You change into your night clothes and relax on the couch. Just let your body heal."

"Agreed."

"And don't let Sumo climb over you until your temperature comes down. The giant lug is a walking, furry space heater."

"Right." Following after Hank inside the house Connor quickly shrugged off his leather jacket and quickly removed his gray blazer over his vest and shirt. "I will changing my clothing and lay down."

"Cool. I'll get a couple of ice packs. One for your forehead," Hank explained as he too removed his coat and then his shoes. "and one for my knuckles."

Feeling himself growing hotter Connor removed his shoes and made his way to the closet in the hallway to get his night clothes to change into once inside the bathroom. Removing the layer of his uniform helped him feeling cooler but once she changed into the t-shirt and sweatpants he felt hot again. "...Shit."

Returning to the livingroom Connor smoothed out the quilt he had been using ever since Hank took him in off the streets over the length of the couch, then positioned the pillow against the arm to prop himself up slightly as he rested. Not long after Connor felt Sumo's cold wet nose press against the side of his neck and he actually appreciated the affectionate gesture.

"Good boy."

"Here." Hank put the ice pack down over Connor's forehead as he wrapped the second ice pack around his own knuckles. "Need anything else?"

"...Maybe a second ice pack."

"Already gotcha' covered." Revealing the extra ice pack he had brought with him from the freezer Hank handed it down to Connor as he leaned over the back of the couch. Watching the deviant place the ice pack down on his lower abdomen over his bruise. "What's your temperature at right now?"

"...One-hundred and one point six degrees."

"And it's at what temperature you go into your emergency stasis mode thing?"

"One-hundred and three degrees."

"Okay. If you get up to one-hundred and two and half you're taking a cold shower."

"Yes. I'd prefer to not enter such a stasis mode against my will."

"Same. Relax and rest. If Fowler calls I'll tell him to fuck off until morning."

"Please don't be rude."

"No promises, kid. He's intruding on our time OFF the clock. I can say whatever I want to him."

Making a mental note of Hank's comment Connor decided that regardless of his time either of or off with the precinct he'd be respectable toward his commanding officer. "...I wouldn't push it too far."

* * *

After an hour Connor's fever peaked at one-hundred and two point three degrees, then began to steadily lower thanks to the ice packs being provided by Hank. The sight of Connor struggling with another fever reminded the senior detective of all the winters where he'd spend the evenings on the couch wrapped up in a blanket alongside Cole and his late wife, Barbara, and how it seemed like family was the only thing that'd keep the cold at bay, and make suffering through the flu every year actually bearable.

Resting in the recliner Hank sipped at his beer as he watched the news with glee. Seeing Captain Burns with a swollen lip and a broken career being paraded on the broadcast for the city to witness was enough to make the gruff Lieutenant grin. Watching a corrupt cop being humiliated and dragged through the mud always made him feel like all of his hard work as an honest detective was all the more meaningful because he did things the right way, and he succeeded.

"Look at that, Connor." Watching as the deviant opened his soulful brown eyes and turned his head to face the television screen, his yellow L.E.D. now visible as he moved, Hank made sure the deviant was aware that their work had paid off. "The asshole is being disgraced, and all of his previous cases with deviants are being reviewed."

"...Then that means other deviants who were devoid of justice will finally get what they deserve."

"Yup. Not a bad day's work after all." Taking another sip of his beer Hank watched Connor carefully. "How's your fever?"

"Technically I'm overheating not feverish, but my core temperature is beginning to drop."

"What're at you at right now?"

"One-hundred and one point nine degrees."

"Yeah, that's better. Not much, but an improvement is an improvement." Finishing off his beer Hank rose from the recliner and passed by the couch to walk down the hallway. "Since you're recovering I'm going to go ahead and take a quick shower. You keep resting and just shout if you need anything."

Nodding a little Connor returned his attention to the news and took in the details of the report regarding Captain Burns's arrest and of the properly closed and handled case regarding Markus being shot, which in turn led to the deviant becoming a leader and allowing the Revolution to succeed. The chain of events, while tragic, did seem to have a far more optimistic ending. It was strange to think about how one man's cold and cruel decision had such a drastic domino effect that ended in a peaceful resolution and the deviant Revolution in itself.

"...One man's tragedy is another man's triumph."

* * *

The news of the police officers being arrested spread quickly and circulated through New Jericho Tower at a rapid clip. Markus of course was entirely stunned to know that the two officers who shot him and left him for death had confessed to the unprovoked shooting, and were attempting to atone for their errors by helping to condemn their bigoted Captain and ensure he never abused his power to harm another innocent person anywhere in Detroit. Speaking with Carl on a cybernetic and verbal call Markus stood outside the tower along the harbor and watched the dark water gently lap against the sandy, snowy shore with a rhythmic serenade.

It was nearly nine in the evening and the sun had long since set on the chilly day, and yet Markus couldn't bring himself to return to the warmth of the tower just yet.

"I don't know why I feel so confused, Carl." Admitting his emotions were conflicted and he wasn't sure what he should be feeling or why, Markus stared out at the harbor as if seeking the answers from the water itself. "I've received justice and a corrupt cop has been removed from his place of power. And yet I don't really feel like anything has changed."

' _Give it time, Markus_. _Very few things can just happen overnight that changes your view on the world_.' The elderly artist's voice was alert despite being ill and needing to rest. ' _You may not be able to feel it or see it but having justice for you is going to bring about justice for the other deviants in the city_.'

"Yeah. I know many more deviants are going to get justice now, but personally for me it feels somehow empty."

' _Maybe it's because a few nights ago that one deviant who going around killing the other deviants was labeled as defective and dangerous, but the cop going around and killing who knows how many more deviants was labeled as disgraced, and just got canned instead of killed_.'

"That might have something to do with it, but you also taught me that 'an eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind'. I don't want to see that cop executed or anything like that."

' _Well, there's one other thing that could be bothering you_.'

"What's that?"

' _That one deviant that you_... _Well, he's working as a detective now_. _Maybe you feel guilty because there's a good chance that he's the one who handled that cop and put his ass in the fire_. _Now you feel like you don't deserve justice because he can't have justice without you suffering the same fate_. _We both know he won't do that to you, and you know that unless you're willing to come forward and risk losing everything you built he'll never get justice_.'

"I already made the decision that his life was less important that the rest of the deviants." Lamenting his deepest regret Markus realized that Carl was entirely right about his emotional conflict. "And now I'm deciding that his sense of justice is just as worthless."

' _The fact that you admit that it's unfair means you know his justice isn't worthless at all_. _You just don't know how to give him what he deserves without losing everything you earned for yourself, and for the rest of your people_.'

"What do I do, dad?" Defeat was prevalent in his every word as he spoke from the heart. "I'm so lost."

' _You need to stop worrying about the past and move on with your future_. _By all account that's what he's doing, so you should do the same_.'

"But I can't just act like I hadn't made a huge mistake that took the life of a deviant who was just trying to do the right thing, and had tried to earn my trust. I dismissed him with a bullet."

' _Live and learn, Markus_. _That's what it means to truly be alive_. _To experience new moments, new feelings and countless new people_. _Whether or not those moments are positive or negative, whether those feelings are good or bad, and whether those new people will be friend or foe, is all up to you and you own decisions_. _Learn from your mistakes and live on with those experiences to have good feelings with new friends_.'

"You make everything seem so simple."

' _Well, that comes from decades of experience and a life full of regrets_. _I recommend the experiences and not the regrets_.'

Smirking a little at Carl's infallible wisdom Markus slowly began to feel the weight crushing his heart begin to lighten. "I'll remember that."

' _And remember this_ : _You may have made a mistake but that doesn't mean every one of your decisions will be the same_. _Regardless of what you do or where you go in life I'll always be proud of you and equally proud to call you my son_.'

"Thank you, dad. I'm proud to be your son."

' _Damn right_. _I'm brilliant and famous_.'

"Can I see you tomorrow morning?"

' _Of course you can, you're always welcome home_. _We can play chess again, it's been too long since I kicked your butt across the board_.'

"I'd like that. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

' _Goodnight, son_. _And don't worry about that deviant detective anymore_. _He's taking care of himself and you need to do the same_.'

"I will, dad. I won't linger in the past anymore."

' _That's what I wanted to hear_.'

Ending the call Markus let out a weary sigh and watched the water lapping against the shore just a few inches from his feet. It was such a calm and tranquil night, and despite Carl's kind words he still felt turmoil in his heart.

"I will move on from my past once I figure out how to make peace with it."

* * *

Feeling much better after his shower Hank changed into his own night clothes and proceeded to clean up and re-bandage his right knuckles to keep a possible infection at bay. Picking up his dirty clothes from the floor Hank noticed that Connor had neatly folded his uniform and left it on the bathroom sink rather than put it in the hallway closet as per usual. Picking up the clothes from the sink Hank felt something in the right pocket of Connor's blazer and remembered that the deviant had put one of the candy canes Tina had given him in the pocket.

The candy cane was one of the few new things in Connor's life that he was willing to accept and try. It was a simple gesture in itself but for someone as unique and stubborn as Connor the willingness to try something new was a huge milestone.

"I wonder how deviants celebrate the holidays?" Hank asked himself as he opened the bathroom door and stepped out to get to the hallway closet just across the way. Placing the uniform down on the shelf where it was often kept during Connor's time off Hank pulled the treat from the pocket and walked into the livingroom to check on the deviant. "Connor, are you still awake?"

The deviant had curled up on the couch under the thick quilt and was completely concealed under the warm layer. Noticing the partially melted ice packs down on the coffee table beside the couch Hank realized that Connor's fever must've broken and was now trying to sleep. Sumo was also asleep and snoring a little as he napped away on his pillow in the corner of the livingroom.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll..." Trailing off for a moment Hank noticed that the quilt was trembling and immediately realized that Connor was now suffering the other extreme of the thermal fluctuation. "Connor? Connor, look at me."

The deviant muttered the name 'Amanda' and was breathing frantically as if in a fight for his life.

"Not another nightmare... Connor!" Raising his voice to get the deviant's attention Hank tried to get him to wake up. "Connor, you're safe you're having a nightmare and Amanda isn't here!"

"A-Amanda... Please!"

"Connor!"

Hank's voice cut in through the nightmare and managed to pull Connor back into the waking world. Fighting back against his fears to control his breathing Connor responded to Hank's voice in a low whisper of his own. "H-Hank?"

"Right here, son. It's okay, you just had another bad dream."

Refusing to uncover himself from his warm cocoon Connor continued to shiver under the blanket out of Hank's sight. "...C-Cold."

"Shit." Putting his hand down on the deviant's trembling shoulder atop the layer Hank could feel the chill that was causing Connor to shiver right through the quilt. "What's your temperature at?"

Connor was quiet for a moment before he answered the question. "...N-Ninety-two p-point four d-degrees."

"That's too damn cold." Moving around the side of the couch Hank put the candy cane down on the coffee table for a moment and peeled back the quilt to look at Connor's face. "Oh, man..." Connor was pale, his L.E.D. was blinking bright red and cycling slowly, there were dark blue circles under his eyes and it looked like the artificial skin on his fingertips, ears and nose had been eaten away by frost bite. "We need to get you warmed up and fast!"

"C-Can't move!"

"Now with the way you're trembling..." Making a quick decision Hank wrapped his arms around the deviant's shoulders to force him to sit upright on the couch, then stooped down enough to pull Connor up and over his own right shoulder to carry. "I gotcha'..."

"H-Hank?"

"I'm going to get ya' warmed up. A hot shower should do the trick." Opening the partially closed bathroom door with his left foot Hank knelt down on the floor beside the tub and sat Connor down beside him. Turning on the hot water in the shower Hank pulled up the plug in the drain to keep the water from draining away as the shower poured the hot water into the tub. "You need to get undressed and in the water."

"...T-Too cold."

Begrudgingly Hank pulled the quilt down from Connor's face to look at him again and just grimaced at the odd cold-induced damage to his face. "How'd you get frostbitten hiding on the couch?"

"...N-Nightmare. Blizzard. Very v-vivid."

"Holy shit. Your nightmares can give you real world effects if they get bad enough?"

"...Y-Yes. I... I s-suspect it's c-connected to d-deviancy."

Lightly Hank pushed the quilt back further to look at Connor's fingers clutching to the fabric like a lifeline and winced. "Maybe you should have your skin bandaged up or something before you go in the water."

"I-It will heal as I w-warm up."

"I hope so. I don't want to risk running you outside into the cold air to see a technician if you get worse because of my stupid mistake."

Curling as tightly as he could around himself, his legs pulled up to his chest with his forehead resting atop his knees, Connor looked like he had fallen into a frozen lake and was desperately trying to not succumb to the cold.

"It's going to suck but you have to drop the quilt and get undressed now."

"...I c-can't move."

"Then I'll help you." Reaching his hands into the folds of the quilt wrapped around Connor's shivering body Hank fuond the hem of Connor's t-shirt and began to pull it up and away from the trembling deviant. Waiting for Connor to let got of the quilt just long enough to pull his arms through the sleeves Hank tossed the garment aside for the moment, and waited for the deviant finish what he started. Meanwhile Hank began grabbing every available clean towel from the rack to pile up on the floor. "Can you move at all?"

"B-Barely." Connor's words were trembling as much as his body, and his teeth were beginning to audibly chatter. Working to get off his warm sweatpants, boxers and socks under the shielding quilt Connor truly looked miserable. "...S-So c-c-cold."

"I know you are. Fuckin' winter sucks enough as it does... Being hypothermic is a whole new level of bullshit."

Despite his modesty Connor was willing to admit his current state of hypothermia was limiting his movement and couldn't move alone. "H-Help?"

"Yeah. Come on." Slipping his arm right through the quilt to get around Connor's shoulders and his left arm under his knees Hank managed to lift up the shivering deviant from the floor, and away from the quilt just long enough to put him down in the filling bathtub. Despite the hot water rising in the tub Connor was still cold and resumed pulling his legs up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around his legs and pressed his forehead back down atop his knees to resume his frozen position. "You look pitiful, kid."

"S-S-Sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's that damn thermal thing and that bitch in your nightmares."

"I h-hate being c-cold."

"I know you do. I hate the cold, too." Grabbing onto a fresh washcloth sitting on the edge of the sink Hank let it soak up the hot water as it showered down over Connor and then placed the heated washcloth down between Connor's shoulder blades. Noticing that Connor's L.E.D. was still red and blinking slowly Hank was beginning to worry that Connor was getting worse and needed a technician's aid. "How's your temperature?"

"It's... N-Ninety degrees e-even."

"Damn it, you're getting colder."

"...I c-can't help i-it."

"I know you can't, just sit there and stay under the hot water for as long as you can stand it until you start warming up."

"I-I'll try."

Giving the deviant a sympathetic glance Hank shifted his weight and sat down on the floor beside the bathtub with his back pressed up against the side in a somewhat casual manner. "How's your bruise?"

"H-Healing."

"That's good. Uh, I put your uniform in the closet for ya'. I also pulled that candy cane out of your jacket's pocket so you wouldn't forget about it."

"Th-Thank you."

"I stopped checking in on the news regarding Burns." Keeping the Connor distracted was Hank's way of making the time pass by faster. "Do you have an update from the precinct or anything?"

"...N-No."

"Okay. Uh... You just stay here and I'm going to find all the extra blankets in the house, and see if I scrounge up a heating pad for you."

"Y-You don't h-have-"

"I know I don't have to do anything, but I want to. You're my friend, you need help and I'm going to help you. Got it?"

Nodding a little Connor confirmed he understood Hank's decision. "G-Got it."

"Good." Standing up from beside the bathtub Hank made his way out of the bathroom to go on his scavenger hunt. "Just stay there and warm up."

Entering his own bedroom Hank turned on the light and then opened up the sliding closet door and located a large red quilt from the shelf above his shirts, and then rummaged around for any sign of a heating pad or a water bottle. There was nothing up there and it made Hank grimace with disappointment.

"Shit. The kid needs more than blankets and a couch right now."

Looking over at his own bed Hank decided that in the moment Connor needed it more than him, and pulled back his own quilt to make it easier for Connor climb onto the mattress and warm up. Leaving the extra red quilt at the end of the bed Hank made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen to check under the sink, and then inside the drawers to locate a hot water bottle at long last.

"Ha!" Pulling the red tinted rubber pouch from beneath a collection of hot pads and old plastic bags Hank held it in his hands like a prize. "Knew I had one of these little bastards still laying around the house."

Filling up the bottle under the hot tap in the kitchen sink Hank closed it up right and quickly placed it down on the middle of his bed for a moment. Returning to the bathroom Hank sat down on the floor beside the bathtub again and put right his hand on the back of Connor's neck. The water had filled the tub enough to reach up to the middle of Connor's shins, but the deviant was still shivering slightly. "Hey, feeling any warmer?"

"I'm b-back up to n-ninety-two degrees."

"Okay. Sit here until you're up to about ninety-five. Then we'll get you buried under quilts and Sumo to keep you warm."

It didn't take long for the massive dog to plod into the bathroom after hearing his name from the distance. Stretching out his body as he yawned in the opened bathroom doorway it was clear Sumo had been sleeping throughout the entire ordeal without a care in the world. Laying down in the doorway Sumo rested his chin atop his outstretched paws and watched the detectives from afar.

"Let me see your hands." Prying Connor's right hand from the side of his left leg Hank inspected Connor's fingertips and sighed at the still exposed plastimetal frame on his fingertips and face. "I hope your skin heals soon. This looks painful."

"...D-Doesn't hurt."

"Good." Turning off the shower Hank pulled one of the fresh towels over to himself before draping it around Connor's shoulders in a comforting manner.

The extra warm layer was much appreciated. "...Thanks."

"No problem. I've been meaning to ask for a while now, how's your search for a new apartment going?"

"...S-Slow."

"Not any places available? Or just nothing in your taste?"

"...P-Plenty of places. But I-I'm not w-welcome in the d-deviant c-community."

"That's bullshit."

"...It c-cannot be helped."

"Hey, you're a valuable member of the community, deviant or not. You should be able to live wherever you want to live without feeling like you're intruding. You did all the deviants a huge favor and the least they can do is let ya' live in the neighborhood."

Not responding to the comment Connor just continued to shiver in the hot water.

"Well, no matter where you go or when you want to go, if at all, you'll always be welcome here. This house is a safe place for you." Pressing the back of his left hand to the right side of Connor's neck, the deviant momentarily flinching at the contact, Hank noted that Connor was feeling much warmer. "You feel like you're really warming up fast."

"U-Up to ninety-four p-point six."

"Okay, let's get you out of the water and dried off. If your thermal thingy is starting to kick back on I don't want you accidentally overheating again."

Nodding again Connor agreed and let Hank help him climb out of the hot water to sit on a towel on the floor. Burying himself under all of the provided warm towels to conceal himself and keep the cold at bay Connor let out a shuddering breath as he tried to keep himself from trembling, and resisted the urge to keep curling around himself as if that could somehow stave off the cold that was coming from his own being.

"I found an extra quilt and I found a hot water bottle, so you should be able to stay warm without the shower."

"...Thank you." Using the covering provided by the towels to redress himself discreetly in his nearby clothes Connor pulled the quilt he had been previously using over to himself, and wrapped back up before making a move to stand up on his still trembling legs.

"Come on." Putting his left hand to Connor's right shoulder Hank guided Connor out of the bathroom, around Sumo, and promptly directed him to his bedroom at the end of the hallway.

Noting that the senior detective was taking him away from the livingroom Connor spoke up curiously. "...Hank?"

"You get the bed tonight."

"...N-No. I can't do that to you."

"Yes you can, and yes you will." Practically pushing Connor into the bedroom Hank guided Connor over to the bed and made him lay down on his right side in the middle of the large and warm bed. Within seconds Connor had curled up into a tight ball on his side with his quilt keeping him warm, and grabbed onto the hot water bottle to press to his core beneath the quilt. "If you're not better in the morning I'm taking you to see a technician."

Connor nodded again and peered around the chocolate brown quilt covering his face to look at Hank as the senior detective pulled the covers of the bed up and over him to add a new layer of warmth. "...Why are you l-letting me sleep in here?"

"You've spent every night you've been here on the couch without a complaint." Hank stated as he patted the side of his left leg to call Sumo into the bedroom. "And you've been having a rough few weeks." Sumo obediently came into the bedroom and sat at Hank's feet with his tail wagging slowly. "Sometimes being able to sleep in a nice soft bed is all someone needs to start feeling better after having a shitty time."

"...Where will you s-sleep?"

"If you can handle the couch for five weeks then I can handle it for a night. Maybe two."

"N-No. I won't-"

"Kid. Lay down and go to sleep." Patting the foot of the bed Hank signaled Sumo to hop up, to which the massive dog happily obliged, and watched as Sumo settled down next to Connor's legs for a moment. Watching Sumo's ears perk up Hank knew that the Saint Bernard's instincts as a rescue breed had kicked in and wasn't at all surprised to see Sumo lay down closer to Connor near his abdomen to help him keep warm. "Trust me, this won't be the first time I crashed on the couch."

"...Y-You're certain?"

"Yup. Now, shut up and go to sleep." The red L.E.D. finally flickered back to yellow as Connor's vitals steadily improved. "I'll check on ya' in the morning, but if you need help just wake me up."

"Th-That won't be necessary."

"I hope not." Picking up the extra quilt now that Connor had two quilts, a hot water bottle and Sumo to keep him warm Hank decided that the deviant would be okay as he was for a few hours. "Goodnight, kid."

"...Goodnight, H-Hank."

Exiting the bedroom Hank turned off the light and pulled the door partially shut behind himself. Wrapping the red quilt around his person Hank walked down the hallway and gave the closed door to the second bedroom near the end of the hallway a mournful look. Unable to stop himself Hank put his right hand on the doorknob and sighed as he realized he hadn't set foot inside the second bedroom since the day after the funeral.

"...Still hard to walk past that door."

Retreating to the couch for the night Hank propped up the pillow Connor had been using and sat down on the couch and shifted his weight so he could fall over and lay on his right side. Within seconds Hank felt immediately uncomfortable and decided that laying on his back would be more comfortable. He was right, but only marginally so.

"Holy shit." Pressing his palm down over the cushions beneath himself Hank could feel all the broken down and loosened springs beneath the thinned out and old fabric. "This thing is worn the fuck out..."

Sitting up again Hank huffed and made his way back down the hallway and opened up the medicine cabinet to retrieve a bottle of sleeping pills. Dropping two tablets into his left palm Hank popped the pills into his mouth and chased the dose with a small gulp of water. Returning to the livingroom with quiet steps Hank laid back down on the couch and did his best to ignore the lumps and worn out springs pressing uncomfortably into his hips and shoulders.

"How can the kid sleep here without complaining? I should drag this couch out back and burn it down. Put it out of its misery..."

Remembering quickly that Connor was an android and didn't know any better Hank sighed to himself and peered over the back of the couch to the closed door of the second bedroom for a moment again.

"...Or maybe I should just give Connor his own bed to sleep in."

Closing his tired blue eyes Hank did his best to relax and get some sleep before checking in on Connor's condition in the morning.

"Funny how one idea sounds a lot easier, and far less felonious."

_**-next chapter-** _


	9. A Safe Place

The next morning started with a mild ache in Hank's back and a strange pulling sensation in his right hand. Opening his blue eyes slowly Hank found himself staring bleary-eyed up at the ceiling of the livingroom instead of his bedroom, and in a flash his memory of the previous day returned like a flash. Looking down at his right hand Hank was surprised to see that the pulling he was feeling was from Connor checking his knuckles, disinfecting his still healing hand's wounds and applying an antibiotic cream over the raw injury.

Resisting the urge to pull back his hand Hank just watched as Connor, who was wrapped up in the chocolate brown quilt and sitting on the coffee table with the cinnamon flavored Thirium candy cane hanging out of his mouth, tended to his wounds.

"I apologize for waking you, Hank." Noticing that Hank was now awake Connor finished wrapping up Hank's hand in fresh gauze. Working diligently Connor's L.E.D. was finally back to a blue color and pulsing at a normal stable pace as he aided Hank's recovery. "I awoke twenty-four minutes ago and my scanner detected a small amount of bacteria beginning to develop in your first and second knuckles. I disinfected the area for you."

"It's okay, and thanks." Sitting upright on the couch, his back popping loudly as the uncomfortable and unsupportive couch had been merciless on his spine as he slept, Hank gave Connor a tired yawn. "...How do you feel?"

"I am functioning at optimal parameters."

"So your temperature is normal?"

"Yes." Speaking around the candy cane hanging out of the corner of his mouth Connor confirmed he had made a full recovery. The artificial skin on his fingertips, nose and ears had all regenerated as well after his core temperature normalized. "I only require a minimal Thirium replenishment."

Teasing a little Hank lightened the otherwise heavy mood of the house. "Is that why you're eating _candy_ for breakfast?"

"It's not actually candy, but yes." Pulling the partially eaten candy from his mouth Connor confirmed it was a necessity. "This contains the ideal amount of Thirium to full replenish my reserve."

"Cool. So..." Looking down at his re-bandaged right hand Hank gave the deviant an odd glance. "what's going on today?"

"Today is our time off. I don't have any plans." Nodding in the direction of the kitchen Connor motioned to Sumo eating his breakfast in the kitchen as he returned the candy cane to his mouth. "I will make you breakfast if you wish."

"Nah, it's fine. I'll just get some coffee and some toast."

"You should begin eating a more filling breakfast in the morning. It's healthier for you to eat a large breakfast so you don't 'snack' on high caloric items throughout the day, and you won't overeat during lunch and dinner."

"Yeah, yeah..." Leaning forward Hank tried to stretch his back a little and then stood up slowly. "I'm going to take a quick shower to loosen up my back, then we're going out for a while."

"Out?" For a moment his blue L.E.D. cycled to yellow then back to blue as he cybernetically scanned the weather reports. "It's going to begin snowing again this afternoon at one-fifteen, and there is a high probability of sleet by this evening at seven twenty-three."

"We won't be out long. We're just going to get a new couch and replace this old one."

"...Oh."

"Why didn't ya' tell me the couch was so broken down and uncomfortable?"

"I didn't know the couch wasn't meant to feel as such."

"What did ya' sleep in at CyberLife?"

"I entered rest mode while standing in a vertical charging station, or I would lay on an exam table in CyberLife analysis bays as I underwent repairs and updates."

"Shit, no wonder you had no idea how a good couch is supposed to feel." Using his left hand to support his sore back Hank walked down the hallway and turned on the light in the bathroom before stepping inside. As he entered the small private room Hank glanced at the vacant bedroom behind the closed door just a few inches away and had another thought. "Safe to say he never felt a good bed until last night, too. Guess I'll change that while I'm getting the new couch today."

* * *

Despite the extreme cold and persistent snow Hank and Connor made their way downtown to check out the largest furniture store in the city, and hoped they wouldn't have to deal with holiday madness as Christmas Day approached rapidly. Wearing a new black woolen beanie to keep his head warm in the cold and to keep his L.E.D. covered Connor accompanied Hank inside the store, and glanced about the furniture on display with an indifferent gaze. Doing his best to remain composed and appear normal in the steadily thickening crowd of shoppers Connor stayed close to Hank, and kept his eyes on the floor beneath his feet.

The senior detective had noticed that Connor wasn't comfortable in the growing crowd and decided to lead him toward the far wall of the store where the furniture that wasn't on sale had garnered less attention. Watching as Connor's tense posture began to slowly relax Hank made a mental note to keep the young deviant away from downtown during the holidays, and to find ways to ensure he didn't get overwhelmed by all the activity around him.

"Are ya' okay, Connor?"

Glancing over to Hank with a slightly arched brow Connor gave his friend an odd look. "...Pardon?"

"You look like you're ready to run and hide. Being an introvert during the busy season sucks."

"I'm alright."

"Good. Why don't you stick around here while I go find a couch that doesn't suck and isn't too pricey?"

"I can accompany you elsewhere. It won't be a problem."

"Through that mess?" Pointing with his right thumb over his right shoulder back to the crowd Hank gave the deviant an incredulous stare. "No way. Stay back here and wait for me. I'll come and get ya' after I pick out what I need and get delivery handled."

Looking to the increasing crowd growing behind Hank, the indiscernible voices all speaking over one another and increasing in volume emphasizing the vast number of people cramming inside the store at a consistent pace, Connor agreed to stay back. "...Very well. I'll remain here until you've finished."

"Okay. I'll be as quick as I can."

Moving his way back through the crowd Hank ignored the rude and aggressive shoppers and found a new black leather couch that was just as big as his current couch, but it was slightly wider and and had a lounger at the right end. Taking a paper copy of the couch's ticket number from the showroom floor Hank pushed through the crowd, ignoring the shouting indignant voices and bickering couples around him, and prepared to pay for the furniture.

"Bad time for that couch to breakdown. Jeez..."

Reaching the order and delivery counter, the four cashiers behind the counter all looking emotionally and physically exhausted, Hank waited in line and finally made his way to the first available cashier to get everything taken care of.

"Hello, sir." The man was in his early twenties, had a lanyard around his neck showcasing which university he was attending, bore a dark complex, black hair, warm amber brown eyes and heavy bags under his eyes from spending his nights studying after spending his days working. "How can I help you today?"

"Yeah, I want this couch delivered to this address." Filling out the form in front of him Hank glanced about the chaos and asked about any of the beds they had left on sale. "Do you have any queen sized beds on sale left behind?"

"There's two models left; one of the first model and two of the second model."

"What's the difference between the two models?"

"The brand name." It was clear the cashier was just tired and doing his best to remain patient. "They're the same size, have the same type of mattress, same coloring, same warranty and same complimentary bed frame."

Laughing at the young man's honestly Hank just shook his head and approved. "Alright, give me the cheaper of the two and ship it to the same address."

"You got it." Happy to tag on the extra purchase with Hank, who was easily the most cooperative customer he had dealt with all day, the cashier totaled up the price and handed Hank his confirmation paperwork. "Sign here and pay whenever you're ready."

"Cool. When can I expect delivery?"

"With all the chaos and customers... I can guarantee sometime between now and Christmas Eve."

"That's fine. It's not an emergency or anything."

The cashier's posture visibly relaxed just as Connor's had as Hank wasn't yelling at him and demanding the impossible over something as trivial as a couch or a bed.

"Hey, my first job was working fast food. I know how crazy people get this time of year." Paying off the purchases with his debit card Hank gave the young man a reassuring grin. "You're doing fine."

"Thank you, sir."

"Take it easy, kid. Just a few more days and you'll be able to hide from the city again." Returning to the far wall of the store to grab Connor so they could leave together Hank noticed that Connor had begun dancing his coin over the knuckles of his right hand, and his soulful brown eyes were glazed over a little as if reliving a bad dream in the waking world. "Connor?"

"...Yes?" His voice was low and emotionless as he answered in a simple manner.

"I got what I needed, let's go."

"...Okay."

Hearing the glum tone and lack of energy from the deviant held Hank's full attention. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"...Fine."

"Uh-huh, I doubt that." Hesitant to put his hand to Connor's shoulder as his experience with handling tense officers and detectives told him the unexpected contact might make Connor have a negative reaction, Hank just led the way out of the store so Connor had some form of barricade between himself and the other people in the store. "Let's get ya' out of here and back home where it's warm and quiet."

Pushing his way out of the store Hank stepped out in the chilly air and watched as Connor did the same. The coin had been dancing the entire time and Connor himself seemed to be moving on autopilot as he remained lost in thought.

"The furniture will be delivered... uh, eventually." Showing Connor the confirmation paperwork Hank let the deviant know everything was under control as they walked down the sidewalk to get to the car. "Let's get out of here."

"...Yes."

"Kid? What's wrong?"

"...Nothing. I'm merely thinking."

"Want to talk about it?"

"...You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not, but I can still listen so you can at least get it off your chest."

Connor's eyes drifted up from the snowy cold sidewalk and locked onto Hank's blue eyes for a moment as they walked side by side. It was clear he was searching for something, what that something was neither Hank or Connor himself knew. "...It's okay."

"Well, the offer still stands." Approaching the car Hank unlocked the doors and watched as Connor slowly pulled open the passenger side door to sit down and enjoy the warmth of the protected vehicle, and then watched as Connor's eyes immediately focused on the bright and shining decorations all around the car as if finding a sense of peace in the warm glow. Glancing about the area Hank noticed that every single store was packed full of people and noticed all of the glowing decorations surrounding the plaza that made things appear much more civil. "Here." Opening his door Hank passed the paperwork over to Connor to hold. "Wait for me."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"I want to go grab one more thing before we head back to the house. I'll just be a minute."

"...Okay." With his coin still dancing over his knuckles Connor watched as Hank closed the driver's side door and entered a smaller store that neighbored the furniture they had just exited.

Determined to find a way to make Connor feel more at ease and reassure the young and guarded deviant that he was in fact a friend, and welcomed in Hank's home, Hank decided to make a friendly gesture toward his wary partner. As he walked into the smaller store Hank glanced about and located the section that contained artificial Christmas trees to make his selection.

"Should've known everything would be bare bones by this time of year. This will have to do."

With the options very limited and picked over Hank grabbed a smaller tree, just three feet in height, green, and covered in multicolored L.E.D. lights, and made his way toward the front register as quickly as he could. Fortunately the other customers were more interested in sales and discounts than actually checking out. Being able to leave the store without any problems and with his purchase a success Hank returned to the car, and popped open the trunk just long enough to put the tree inside for transportation.

"Alright, kid." Returning to the driver's side door Hank opened it up and put the key in the ignition to turn over the engine. "I got what I needed. Ready to return to the house?"

"...Yes. I dislike the cold. And crowds."

"Yeah, sorry. I should've let you have the keys so you could at least turn on-" The sound of angry shouting and pleading voices from the nearby alleyway stole Hank's attention for a moment. Reacting quickly Hank gave Connor a 'stay here' gesture with his hand as he went to check out the commotion. "Hold on..."

"Hank?" Watching the senior detective's reaction with focused gaze Connor knew something important caught his attention. "What's going on?"

"I got this, wait here." Closing the door Hank walked down the alleyway toward the sound of the yelling voice and the two calmer, pleading voices in time to see a very angry man shouting at the cashier who had helped Hank earlier. He was also shouting at one of the store's delivery men. "What the fuck is going on back here?"

The man turned to look at Hank and gave him an indignant stare. "Fuck off, old man!" The man in question was in his early thirties, well built, fake tanned and sporting overly priced clothing. "This isn't your business!"

"Actually..." Pulling his badge from his back pocket Hank identified himself as a police Lieutenant. "It is. You're disturbing the peace and harassing these guys you ass-wipe!"

"Well, finally. Maybe you can get these lazy pieces of shit to do as I say!"

" _Excuse me_?" Hank watched as the man kept yelling and trying to size up the two men he was yelling at.

"You heard me! You're job is to protect and SERVE. So do your damn job and serve me!"

"Fuck you asshole. That's NOT how this works."

"I pay your salary!"

"I pay my OWN salary you self entitled loudmouthed fuckwad! That doesn't give you the right to be a prick!"

"Hey, do you know who my fath-"

"No, and I don't care. I'M the law and YOU'RE the problem. Now shut the fuck up for one minute." Turning to look at the cashier and delivery man Hank tried to figure out what was happening. The cashier looked terrified and the delivery man had a trickle of blue blood oozing from the left corner of his mouth. "Now, what's going on?"

Speaking up in a low voice the cashier explained things honestly. "I told this customer that delivery can't be guaranteed because of the holidays, but he won't list-"

"I PAID for my furniture!" The man interrupted with infuriating impatience. "And I want it NOW!"

"HEY." Hank cut the man off again and gave him a stern look. "I'm not talking to you. Shut your damn mouth." Turning back to the cashier Hank was able to figure things out for himself. "It's fine. I know what's going on. Do you have security cameras out back?"

"Yeah. They're always recording."

"Go get your manager and tell him to save the security footage." Returning is focus to the angry man Hank gave him a fair warning. "If this jackass doesn't leave in the next ten seconds then I'm going to use that footage as evidence against him harassing you two."

The man didn't like this. "Hey! I'M the customer, and the customer is always right! Now, tell that lazy-"

"SIR." Putting himself between the man and the cashier and the delivery man Hank gave him a final warning. "Shut. Up. I bought stuff today, too. If _I_ can wait then so can you, now chill your ass out!"

"That damn machine," pointing to the delivery man behind Hank, the man's right hand was dripping with blue blood, and redirected his anger and wasn't going to back down. "told me to wait! A fucking machine! Are you really going to-"

"Yes I am. They have every right to deny service AND cancel a sale." Turning to look at the cashier over his shoulder Hank gave him a single direction. "Why don't you go ahead and process this guy's refund so he can leave."

"Y-Yeah, okay." Rushing back inside the building through the backdoor the cashier was more than happy to have Hank on his side.

The man was far from happy about not getting his way. "You can't do that!"

"You're right. I can't, but HE can."

"What's your problem, asshole?"

"YOU. You're NOT the only person in this damn city, AND there's far worse things you can deal with beyond not having furniture on your doorstep in two damn seconds."

"My father is-"

"Not my concern. Back off and as soon as you're refunded LEAVE. I don't want to see you here, harassing that cashier or this delivery guy again. You WILL be arrested for trespassing, harassment, menacing and disturbing the peace."

"You're actually siding with that punk-"

"That _cashier_ is doing his JOB between CLASSES. Gotta' problem with someone working hard for their money and their education?"

Unable to come up with a response to that comment the man returned his anger to the delivery man. "What about that machine stealing jobs, huh?"

"You mean another person just trying to work hard for their money? Why would I have a problem with that?"

"You fuckin' race-traitor!"

"'Lieutenant 'race-traitor' to you, asshole. Keep your mouth shut and don't say another word, otherwise I will arrest you for disturbing the peace."

"You-"

"QUIET." Holding up his right hand in a 'shushing' manner Hank turned to look at the delivery man again. "How'd your lip get busted."

"...The customer didn't want me talking to him." The timid deviant answered honestly. "He struck me."

"He assaulted you?"

"...C-Correct."

"Alright," turning to look at the man Hank took his cuffs from the back of his belt and motioned with his finger for the man to turn around. "guess what asshole? You're under arrest after all."

"Wh-What?! For what?!"

"Aside from everything I just listed? _Assault_."

"You can't assault a machine. Only break it!"

"The law says otherwise you prick." Glancing over his shoulder to the delivery man Hank waited for his response. "Do you wish to press charges?"

"...This man has enough problems with all the other violations. I don't need to add my assault to the list."

"That's right, you don't. But you _should_. You have rights and need to stand up for them."

"...Then, I will." Finding confidence in Hank's insistence the deviant agreed to stand up for himself. "Yes, I wish to press charges."

"Gladly!" Grabbing onto the man's shoulder Hank forced him to turn around and quickly pulled both of his arms behind his back to cuff his wrists together. Pulling his phone from his pocket Hank sent a text to Captain Fowler at the precinct to request patrol come by and pick the man up. "Hope you didn't have any plans for the holidays, you worthless sack of shit."

"You can't arrest me!" The man pouted as he paled with fear. "I know the mayor!"

"Yeah? So do I. Tell him to kiss my ass!"

The cashier returned with his manager, store security and the receipt confirming the man's refund. "Uh..."

"I have patrol coming by to take this jackass off your hands." Hank stated as motioned for store security to come over and babysit for a minute. "Since he assaulted your delivery guy and was being an all-around prick he's going to jail for the night, and might end up serving a longer sentence." Pulling one of his personal business cards from a small pocket located on his badge Hank handed it over to the manager. "If you need anything else call me or my precinct."

"Yeah, thanks." Accepting the card the exhausted and defeated manager gave Hank a grateful nod. "We got it from here."

"Yup." Walking back toward the alleyway to leave at last Hank noticed that Connor had been watching from afar at the opposite end of the alleyway, and seemed to be staring at Hank with a newfound form of respect in his eyes. "Connor? Sorry, I didn't mean to keep ya' waiting."

"...It's okay." Accompanying Hank back to the car Connor took his seat on the passenger side while Hank returned to the steering wheel. Giving the senior detective a somewhat curious glance Connor dared to speak up. "May I ask what happened?"

"Yeah, some jerk was giving the store employees a hard time about delivery." Fastening his seatbelt Hank tried to pass off the moment as nothing too serious or worth discussing. "He punched the delivery guy and was being a dick to the cashier, so I arrested him. Patrol will pick him up."

"I see." Securing his own seatbelt Connor began staring forward through the windshield as Hank pulled away from the side of the street and set about making the much desired drive back to the house. Rubbing his right thumb over the surface of the coin resting completely still in his right palm Connor contemplated Hank's actions, and how he had been treating him as of late. "...Is your right hand still sore?"

"Nah." Looking down at the gauze over his right knuckles Hank tightened his grip around the steering wheel a little and then looked over at Connor, noting how human the deviant looked with his L.E.D. covered up. "Are you still doing okay?"

"Yes. My system has been functioning at optimal parameters since three twenty-two this morning."

"Good. You know you don't have to keep the hat on, right?"

"I'm aware. I actually prefer to keep it on until we're back inside the house."

"Keeps ya' warm, right?"

"Correct. It does seem to prove comfort against the cold."

"Good to know."

Tightening his fingers around the coin in his right palm Connor let out a small breath and spoke to Hank with a sense of trust in his words. "...I witnessed you defending the delivery person at the store. You addressed him as a person despite being an android, and you encouraged him to stand up for his rights."

"Yeah, I did. That guy didn't deserve to get punched in the face just for doing his job."

Hearing Hank repeatedly and unfailingly refer to the delivery man as a person, not a machine or somehow a lesser being, seemed to reaffirm Connor's newfound sense of trust toward Hank as the two detectives returned home.

"...You asked me what I was thinking about while we were leaving the furniture store." Pocketing his coin Connor decided to let Hank know what was preoccupying his mind. "...Do you still wish to know?"

"Yeah." Getting Connor to open up in any capacity was a win. "What stole your attention like that?"

"...I was thinking about the night of the Raid on Jericho."

Sensing the heavy topic in the air Hank pushed the subject forward gently. "You never really told me went down from deviant's perspective. What was it like?"

"...It was chaos. Thousands of deviants were trying to flee for their lives and gunfire echoed throughout the body of the decaying freighter like thunder. When I initially arrived everyone was gathering together to show camaraderie in every available room in the ship. They were watching the news broadcast detailing the peaceful march that ended in gunfire without provocation, and were finding some form of comfort in hearing the humans sympathizing with them." As he spoke his eyes glazed over again as if reliving the trauma in real time. "Many were injured and on the verge of shutdown, others were just terrified and trying to find a way to survive the night. No one was pushing their fellow deviant aside or waiting for another deviant to aid them when the gunfire started. Everyone was working together to get out of the freighter safely, and escape harm."

"...Being around all the crowding people in the store reminded you of that night, but seeing the way humans are selfishly seeking things just for themselves as opposed to trying to help each other made you see fucked up that night truly was."

"...Yes. It's strange to compare one group of people to another." The admission was accompanied by needless guilt. "I know it's not a fair comparison as the gatherings are for different reasons, but it's still very strange to see how differently we behave from one another."

"Trust me, kid. There's really no need to feel guilty about your comparison."

"How so?"

"Humans like to think that during tragedy and fear you'll see people at their best and at their worst. But the truth is you only see the worst. Humans are selfish and panicky creatures that focus only on their own wants and can't see other people's needs since it's an inconvenience."

"Yes. I've noticed."

"And that's why we do what we do, kid. We help take care of people who are left behind or forgotten." Studying the deviant's face a little closer Hank could see that Connor was still struggling with adapting to his new life as a deviant. "Are you going to be okay? This whole day has been pretty crazy and I know you had a rough night."

"I'll be fine. I'm just... It's very interesting to observe humans as they prepare to celebrate a holiday that is supposed to commemorate great sacrifices and showcase love with appreciation and generosity, and do so by being selfish, impatient, cold and deceptive."

"Unfortunately that type of behavior has been happening for decades, son. Humans used to be believe in community and bonding closer as a whole, but then materialism took hold sometime in the 80's and never really left."

"Society is supposed to progress and learn from their past mistakes as they strive for a better future. It seems society has plateaued."

"Well, I never got to say it before but I'm going to say it now. There's really something to you deviants, and I really believe you are alive. The deviants are going to be the ones to fix all the messes that we humans made and a lot of humans are afraid change; even when the change is for the better. You'll have a lot of obstacles in your way, but I know you'll succeed."

"Is that what you meant when you helped me re-deviate on the rooftop the night of the Revolution? How humanity never learns and how things can finally be different?"

"Yeah, that's what I was referring to." Reaching the driveway of the house Hank gave Connor a simple nod. "And I mean it. Humans are flawed and most of us can't admit it. Androids acknowledge their limitations and find ways to overcome them, and then share those advancements with one another instead of selfishly squandering them."

"When you escorted Markus to the precinct after the mayor was nearly assassinated," the conversation was long overdue and Connor was evidently unsure about mentioning the moment in general. "did you mention anything about knowing what he did to me?"

"I taunted him a little, I won't lie." Throwing the car into park Hank turned off the engine and gave the deviant a smug grin. "But I didn't let him know that you told me all about your final confrontation in the church."

"...You _taunted_ him?"

"Yeah. I wanted to yell at him, smack him upside the head and tell him fuckin' stupid he was to shoot the very deviant who was their only hope in overcoming the human oppression and gain freedom peacefully, but I didn't. Instead I kept subtly mentioning how everything in the city was changing for the betterment of androids and how you, as my partner, had bettered me as a person."

The revelation wasn't expected. "...I did?"

"Yup." Removing his seatbelt and opening up his door Hank took the key from the ignition and made his way toward the trunk as Connor mirrored his own movements, and joined him by the trunk. Putting the key in the trunk's lock Hank popped it open and picked up the newly purchased Christmas tree's box out of the storage compartment. "I still drink, but not as much. And I haven't toyed with that damn revolver since that weird night on the rooftop."

"I've noticed you're no longer consuming a dangerous amount of alcohol. You've cut back considerably."

"And if you hadn't pulled me out of that bottle of whiskey I was trying to drown myself in I highly doubt we'd be talking to each other right now."

"...That's a grim thought to consider."

Slamming the trunk shut Hank walked toward the front door and watched as Connor took the lead to unlock the door for him to help him get inside. Once inside the warm house the Hank shed his jacket and Connor removed his hat as if going out to run errands and returning to the house was as routine as anything else.

"You got that paperwork?" Hank asked as he placed the box down on the coffee table to opened later.

"Yes." Showing Hank that he had tucked the paperwork under his jacket for safekeeping Connor placed it down on the table beside the box, then took Sumo's leash from the small hook beside the front door. "I'll let Sumo outside for a moment and walk him around the block. It isn't too cold for a short walk at the moment."

Sumo, who had been sprawled over the lumpy couch, grumbled as he jumped down to the floor and plodded over to Connor after hearing his name.

"Sure." The sight of Connor clipping the leash to Sumo's collar made Hank feel like he was doing a good job of helping Connor feel at home. "Sounds good."

Not long after Connor passed through the backdoor and disappeared off the property with Sumo on his leash did a knock at the front door catch Hank's attention. Turning to answer the door Hank was surprised to see the deviant delivery man he had defended just a few minutes prior standing outside the door with a delivery truck parked in front of the street, and an eager grin on his face.

"We have your delivery Detective Anderson."

"...Already?"

"Let's just say you coming to mine and Howie's rescue this afternoon had improved your delivery time courtesy of our grateful manager."

"O-Oh, uh, cool!"

"I'll unload the bed first, remove the couch and then bring in your new couch last."

"Perfect, thanks."

"You're very welcome."

Feeling now suddenly on edge Hank pushed the old couch forward to create more room for the new furniture to be delivered, then walked down the hallway to get to the second bedroom. With his right hand trembling with a sudden influx of adrenaline Hank grabbed onto the doorknob and finally forced himself to open the bedroom door for the first time in over three years.

The smell of stagnant air and old crayons wafted out of the bedroom and Hank felt his heart tighten in his chest.

"...Fuck. It's like stepping into the past."

Reaching his trembling hand inside the bedroom Connor pressed his hand along the wall beside the door until he found the light switch, and was relieved to see that the lightbulb in the ceiling light hadn't burned out over time. The beige carpeting had been vacuumed after all of the old furniture and toys had been removed and donated, but the small tracks where the old furniture once sat still remained imprinted in the otherwise flawless surface.

Stepping into the bedroom for the first time since the night of the funeral Hank stared at the empty space and realized his heart felt as hollow as the room itself. Three years prior Hank had cried himself to sleep in the middle of the room and that's where he stayed until Captain Fowler found him, woke him up, and carried him out of the bedroom into his own bedroom before he donated all of Cole's stuff to charity, and putting what couldn't be donated into storage.

"It feels like Cole never left."

"Excuse me?" The delivery man found Hank in the bedroom and politely announced his presence. "Do you want the bed in here?"

"Uh, y-yeah, yeah." Turning around Hank cleared his voice and stepped back into the hallway to speak with the delivery man again. "Thanks."

Watching as the appreciative deviant delivered the bed frame and then the mattress Hank knew he was doing the right thing by Connor, and yet it somehow felt like everything he was doing was just a show. With the new bed frame and new mattress in place Hank followed the delivery man out of the bedroom and back toward the front door.

"Thanks for your help, uh..."

"My name is Bruce."

"Bruce. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Thank you for defending me, it's nice to know that it's not just a rumor. The cops will protect us."

"Damn right." Brushing aside the quilt and pillow from the old couch Hank was ready to see the furniture go. Working with Bruce the senior detective took one end of the old couch while Bruce took the other end, and easily hefted the couch out of the house through the front door to be carted away by the delivery truck. "How much do I owe for the removal of this old thing?"

"The manager waved all delivery and removal fees on your behalf. He also marked the couch down to half price as an extra 'thank you', and have refunded your money directly onto your debit card."

The little bonus was completely unexpected and made Hank pause for a moment. "...You're kidding?"

"No. My manager was very grateful and appreciative of your assistance. He called this a 'complimentary Christmas gift'."

"Well, tell your manager I appreciated it but it wasn't necessary."

"I will pass the word."

* * *

Finishing his walk around the block Connor returned to the house in time to see the delivery truck pulling away from the house and realized that the new couch had been dropped off while he was out. Walking toward the backdoor to keep Sumo's wet paws from tracking mud all over the house Connor stepped inside the backdoor to the kitchen, and watched as Hank removed the protective plastic from over the new furniture. The smell of fresh leather filled the house and Sumo stuck his nose in the air to take in the new scent as he wagged his tail slowly.

"I apologize for not being here to help with the delivery, Hank." Using a small hand towel Connor dried off Sumo's paws and his legs to keep messes from happening.

"Don't apologize." Wadding up the plastic into a large ball Hank tossed it aside for a moment and admired the flawless black leather material he had just unveiled. "I wasn't expecting this thing for at least another week."

Removing the leash from Sumo's collar Connor took off his shoes and jacket to leave by the backdoor, then joined Hank inside the livingroom right behind the massive dog. "This is strange."

"Well, it turns out that manager was grateful that I intervened on his employees' behalves, and boosted me up on the delivery list. Hell, he even gave me a discount on the couch for my efforts."

"Is this what humans refer to as 'Karmic retribution'?"

"Something like that." Plopping down on the new couch Hank eyed Sumo as the massive dog came in to investigate the new furniture and sniffed its side and back curiously. "Hey, you better not mark this Sumo. I don't have the patience to clean up your messes these days."

Connor joined Hank on the couch and sat down on the lounger portion on the right end. The couch had supportive springs, comfortable padding, a flawless exterior and felt impressively warm. "...Is this what a decent couch is supposed to feel like?"

"Yup. Man, I forgot how nice a new piece of furniture feels on these old bones. Now we'll both be more comfortable."

"I like this couch, but I wish you would've allowed me to pay for this if your intention was to purchase it for my comfort."

"Well, that was the _original_ plan." Leaning forward Hank stood up again and motioned for Connor to follow after him down the hallway for a moment. Opening the second bedroom door Hank flicked the light back on and let Connor peer inside the room. "But I realized that while a couch is nice, a bed is better."

"...A bed?" With his exposed L.E.D. flashing from blue to yellow with surprise Connor stared at the new mattress and bed frame with utter confusion.

"Yeah. I, uh... Well, I know you're struggling to find an apartment and I figured that you of all people will appreciate privacy. So, why let a perfectly good bedroom go unused?"

Scanning the air Connor detected traces of dust, artificially colored wax particles and could smell the stagnant aroma lingering about. Identifying the wax particles as old crayons Connor easily deduced that the bedroom once belonged to Cole. Despite Hank's insistence to stay in the room Connor couldn't help but feel like he was intruding on someone else's private space.

"I... I do appreciate all this, Hank. But I can't accept it."

"Yes you can."

"...This feels... wrong."

"No, it feels weird."

"I know whose room this once belonged to."

"Connor, if I'm okay with you being here then he would be, too."

Falling silent Connor tried to take a step out of the bedroom but Hank's hand finally reached out and grabbed onto Connor's shoulder to keep him still. "Look, you don't have to move in here if you don't want to. But know that if you want a place to be your own so you can have some privacy and do your own thing, then this room is all yours."

"...I... I still don't know."

"Me neither. To be honest with you, this idea just popped into my head this morning. Getting the bed delivered the same day and seeing you finally beginning to feel more at ease tells me that this is the right thing to do. Besides," pressing his free hand over the back of his neck Hank let out a weary sigh. "Cole always said he wanted a brother. I think he'd be just fine with sharing his bedroom with someone who never had one to call their own before."

Considering Hank's words carefully Connor realized that the gesture wasn't just meant as an act of kindness toward him by Hank, but it was a symbolic gesture of moving on from Hank's tragic past to a more optimistic future. By finally letting Cole's death go, letting the pain of the tragedy leave while keeping the warm and comforting memories of Cole's life thriving in his mind and heart, Hank was really beginning to better himself as a person. While Hank would never truly be able to let go of his pain he would be able to live without feeling that pain every second of his life as long as he had a reason to keep moving forward.

It seemed that reason was currently helping Connor to become his own person.

"...Thank you, Hank. But... As of right now I think I'd prefer to sleep on the couch." His L.E.D. returned to blue as he found a peaceful resolve with Hank. "I... I really do appreciate the offer though."

"You're welcome, kid. And like I said, you don't have to stay in here if you don't want to. Just know that this can be your safe place if you ever need it."

"Safe place?"

"You know. A place where no one can intrude on you and you can just have time to be completely alone for when those hectic days wear out your mental and emotional resolve. I know I need time alone from time to time."

Contemplating what Hank was telling him Connor returned to the bedroom and nodded a little. "I will remember that."

"Cool. Help me put the bed frame together and get the mattress in place. I should have some extra bed sheets that'll fit this, too."

As Hank and Connor fully entered the bedroom to set about the task Sumo barreled into the bedroom between them and began rolling around on his back on the soft carpet in the middle of the bedroom, and made happy little grumbling sounds as he wagged his tail and looked up at his masters with a goofy stare.

"Good news is even if you don't end up using this room," Hank joked as he knelt on the floor and began unpacking the cardboard box containing the wooden bed frame. "Sumo will."

"If you're okay with Sumo using this room as his own then perhaps you should've purchased the king size bed instead."

Laughing a little at the comment as Connor joined him by the bed frame Hank gave him an appreciative nod. "Yeah, the big oaf takes up a lot of room but at least he's loyal."

_**-next chapter-** _


	10. The Fall

It was five days before Christmas and it seemed like looters were trying to take advantage of people buying things in bulk during the aftermath of the peaceful android Revolution and the approaching holidays. Without any additional deviant cases to handle, Connor's dedication and swift deductive skills ensuring that his and Hank's caseload had been completed within a few weeks, the two detectives were temporarily put back on patrol to help handle the spike in thefts and home invasions. While out on their afternoon patrol Hank stopped at the 'Chicken Feed' food stand for his lunchbreak and got his usual order of a double cheeseburger with a large soda, and was promptly reminded by Connor of the high caloric intake massive amount of cholesterol that the single food item contained.

Brushing off the deviant's worries and reminding him that during the winter time humans were conditioned to put on weight to keep warm during the colder weather Hank savored every greasy bite of his burger, and washed it down with his large soda with a smug look on his face. Wiping off his fingers on a napkin Hank placed it down inside the now empty paper delivery bag alongside his empty cup, and tossed the bag into the backseat.

Having scanned over the contents of the burger as Hank returned it to the vehicle Connor was still uncomfortable with Hank eating greasy food. "It's still unwise to consume such unhealthy meals on a regular basis."

"You keep insisting on me eating those damn veggie-omelettes every morning and I eat 'em without complaint." Turning the key in the ignition the engine roared to life and the already warm car began to purr with life. "Let me eat my lunch with the same courtesy."

"I'm merely looking out for your well being, Lieutenant."

Every time Connor referred to Hank as 'Lieutenant' rather than his first name Hank felt like he was being accused of throwing around his rank in his partner's face, or that the young deviant was trying to rebel in his own subtle way. Either way it always got to him. "I know you are, but you need to know I can't just change bad habits I've been delving into for years with the snap of my fingers. This stuff takes time."

"...I suppose you're right."

"I've already cut down on beer and I'm eating your special heart healthy meals every time you take the time to make them for me, which I appreciate by the way, but I'm not going to pass up the chance to have a satisfying meal just because it's rich in calories every remaining day of my life. Besides, we're detectives. Risk is sort of our thing."

"That doesn't necessarily mean we should go out of the way to encounter it."

"Well, you're right about that." Resuming their patrol Hank used the radio to confirm with dispatch that they were off break and ready to respond to any potential assignment that came their way. "How about for my New Year's resolution I stop eating unhealthy food while on patrol?"

"...A 'New Year's resolution'?" For a flicker of a moment Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow. "I am unfamiliar with such a concept."

"That's something a lot of people use to start the new year off right. Before the government outlawed all tobacco and vaping products in the country I knew a lot of cops who vowed to stop smoking. Just as many vowed to stop drinking. And a crazy few even swore to give up caffeine." Driving down the somewhat busy and snowplowed streets Hank kept the conversation going casually. "The most common resolution was to lose weight, and most people stick to their resolutions anywhere between the first day it's made, to three months in; and a lucky few even manage to keep the resolution for a full year."

"Oh. Have you ever made such a resolution before?"

"Uh... When Barb and I got married I made a resolution to work-out more, and that lasted up until Cole was born. I got too busy to keep it up."

Speaking about Cole was still a sensitive topic and Connor decided to respond without acknowledging Cole's inclusion. "Commendable and understandable."

"Maybe you should make a resolution, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're now free to live your own life under your own terms and no one can stop ya'. Why not set up a mini goal to achieve some time in the next year?"

"Like what?"

"Uh... Good question." Looking over at Connor beside him Hank just shook his head and sighed. "You don't have to give up drinking or eating garbage, and you never have to worry about keeping in shape... How about you set out to learn a new skill instead?"

"Skill? I'm already programmed with-"

"No, no, no... I don't mean download a new program or any software, I mean actually _learn_ a new skill. Take up the guitar!"

Connor's brow furrowed a little as he gave Hank a strange look. "That seems... oddly specific."

"You like music, don't ya'?"

"Yes. I found that I truly do enjoy heavy metal music."

"So why not pick up the guitar and learn how to play and learn like a human would? That'll give ya' something to focus on when we're not working, and it's something you'll acquire as a true talent and not a software download."

"That's an interesting idea to consider."

"I used to play bass while in high school. If you want I could-" The radio intruded on the conversation as dispatch requested their assistance to a possible break-in in progress just two blocks East of their location. Responding to dispatch as Connor cybernetically uploaded the address to the G.P.S. on Hank's behalf. "Damn. So much for a quiet afternoon on patrol..."

* * *

Responding to the correct address in a hasty manner the two detectives looked up at the ten story apartment building where the reported break-in was taking place. The apartment building itself was on the ritzier side of the city, and it wasn't uncommon for the apartments in the area to be targeted during the holidays. Even with personal security constantly on patrol around the private building there was still one or two successful break-ins within the apartment building every winter, and the police department was very familiar with the layout with that particular building as a result.

Parking the car behind another patrol car that arrived at the building just a few seconds before them Hank confirmed that he and Connor had arrived at the scene with dispatch, and looked to the deviant beside him with a confident gaze.

"I can confirm that Officer Chris Miller and Sergeant Gavin Reed are already on the scene." Connor noted as he and Hank exited the car together to walk to the front of the apartment building to enter, and aid in the investigation. "They are up on the eighth floor."

"Eighth? Ah, fuck me..."

"Remember what I said about eating-"

"Yeah, yeah... Smartass." Showing his badge to the landlord and head of security waiting by the front desk of the building's main lobby Hank gave the deviant a pleading stare. "Look, head up to check on Chris and Gavin's search with the staircase. I'll stay up front." Pointing to the guard Hank asked him a very important question. "You got someone hovering by the backdoor?"

"Yes, sir." He responded in an almost military discipline. "Two guards are waiting out back until the search is over."

"Good work." Looking back to Connor standing beside him Hank gave him a nod. "We'll keep a look-out in case the dumbass tries to leave through the elevator."

"Of course." Approaching the only stairwell in the entire ten-story building Connor followed Hank's orders without any hesitation, and began his climb to reach the eighth floor. "I won't be gone long."

Easily climbing up the staircase without breaking stride or losing speed Connor ascended the floors of the building in a timely and swift manner. Each access door he passed connecting to the second through seventh floors Connor ran a scan and confirmed that no one was crouching down outside the door in an attempt to hide and then run past once the doorway was clear. Reaching the eighth floor Connor opened the doorway and walked down the hallway where he could hear Chris and Gavin's voices speaking to one another in the apartment in question.

The door leading to the apartment had mild damage around the door knob and it was clear the electronic lock had been disable before the door was forced open. Entering the apartment Connor glanced about and noticed Chris and Gavin checking for any sign of a struggle or obvious theft in the main area, which was the livingroom, and the neighboring kitchen.

"Officer Miller." Announcing his presence Connor ran a scan and checked the immediate area as well. "Have you found anything or anyone of interest?"

"Not yet, Sergeant."

Gavin sneered at the sight of Connor and shook his head. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Lieutenant Anderson and I were requested to come here."

"Uh-huh. Well, _we_ got this. No one's here." Trying to wave Connor off Gavin lazily glanced about the livingroom with indifference. "Beat it."

"I will leave once I've finished conducting my own search. Thank you."

"Whatever..."

Scanning the walls and windows the deviant saw no sign of panicked hand prints looking for an escape via emergency fire escape. While scanning the hardwood floor Connor noted four different sets of shoe and footprints on the surface, and they held his attention. Two sets of the shoe prints belonged to Chris and Gavin, and the third set belonged to the apartment's lone tenant; Connor's ability to check in on the person's identity through the apartment building's confirmation files helped to distinguish the prints as those that belonged there. However the fourth set of prints couldn't be identified.

"Interesting..."

Chris heard the inquisitive tone of Connor's voice and turned to face him curiously. "What's interesting, Sergeant?"

"There is a set of shoe prints that do not belong to either yourself, Sergeant Reed or the apartment's single occupant; Abigail Katherine Grayson."

Despite his efforts to ignore Connor out of misguided spite Gavin snarled in response to the observation. "So what?"

"The fourth set of shoe prints lead inside the apartment but they do not lead out through the doorway, nor do they lead to any windows." Pointing to a small wooden armoire against the livingroom wall and just behind Gavin the keen eyed deviant was able to detect the vital signs of the intruder lurking about inside the furniture in an attempt to hide. "The suspect is still in here."

Skeptical of the deviant's claim Gavin scoffed and walked over to the small armoire to pull the two doors open. "Bullshit!" Tugging on the handles Gavin turned to look at Connor over his left shoulder as if to mock him. "If someone was here-"

A man in his late twenties burst through the armoire and tackled Gavin to the ground to run past him to leave the apartment before he could be arrested. Falling to his hands and knees on the hardwood floor beside Gavin the suspect scrambled to get back to his feet, and sprinted out of the apartment through the opened door while Connor quickly gave chase after the man down the corridor.

"Stop!" Connor shouted as he too ran past Gavin without a second glance, his blue L.E.D. flashing to yellow for a moment as he reported the suspect still on site. "Detroit Police Department!"

The man was pale, somewhat short, scrawny, disheveled in appearance, had shaggy blond hair, hollow gray eyes and his face was noticeably aged for someone who was physically in their late twenties. Running on pure adrenaline the man rushed to the stairwell and began running up instead of down, effectively trapping himself in the building.

"Hank." Cybernetically and verbally Connor connected with Hank's phone to give him an update. "The suspect is moving to the roof. I am in pursuit and I will attempt to catch them."

' _Keep me posted_.' Replying to the call verbally rather than texting Hank sounded professional and calm. ' _Where are Chris and Gavin_?'

"Still in the apartment. I believe they will be joining me shortly."

' _Right, I'll stay down here to keep his retreat cut off_.'

"STOP." Connor shouted again as the man forced open the doorway leading to the roof access. The emergency alarm sounded off as he forced the door open rather than unlock it with a security clearance code, and with the alarm red warning lights flashed brightly throughout the stairwell. "There is nowhere to go! Surrender now!"

"FUCK YOU!" Stumbling over the slick icy rooftop the man struggled to elude Connor as the graceful deviant easily traversed the wintry surface with virtually no difficulty whatsoever. "I WON'T GO BACK TO PRISON!"

"Hank," resuming the contact as Connor cornered the man in the North-Eastern corner of the building facing the street where the two cars were park far down below Connor gave his partner an update. "the suspect confirms he has a criminal record." Running a scan over the man's face Connor got an identification and relayed information to the Lieutenant to ensure they had a proper warrant to search the suspect's current place of residence. "His name is Frederick Edwin Calvin. He was arrested four years ago in Chicago for stalking his ex-girlfriend. He broke into her apartment and threatened her with a knife."

' _Got a name on the ex-girlfriend_?'

"Affirmative. His ex-girlfriend is the current occupant of the apartment he had broken into; Abigail Katherine Grayson."

' _Shit, alright_. _Get him cuffed and get his sorry ass down here_.'

Ending the call Connor gave his full focus to Frederick who had trapped himself in the corner of the rooftop. "There's nowhere to run Frederick. Please surrender peacefully."

"Get the fuck back!" Desperate to get away Frederick awkwardly climbed up onto the slippery edge of the roof and threatened to jump. "I'll do it! I'll jump!"

"Don't do that." Remaining calm Connor fell back onto his training as a hostage negotiator and tried to reason with Frederick. Slightly raising both of his hands out toward his sides to show he was unarmed and not a threat Connor tried to reason with the potentially dangerous suspect. "Just climb down and we can talk about this."

"Go away! I won't go back to prison! I won't!"

"If you surrender peacefully we can discuss this matter. Perhaps you can be admitted to a hospital instead and avoid another prison sentence."

"No! You're lying!" Inching his way closer to the edge of the roof Frederick was precariously close to plummeting to his death as the icy surface under his shoes ensured he wouldn't be able to maintain any form of balance as he purposely neared the edge. "You're going to lock me up in prison again!"

"I won't. I just want you to climb down and talk to me." Hearing the door to the roof access open up behind him Connor didn't look back and kept his eyes focused on Frederick. The cold air and swirling snow made the deviant's hair flutter about over his face and left eye, while his leather jacket managed to keep his body and uniform untouched. "We want this to end peacefully."

"What're you doing?" Gavin shouted as he stood beside Connor and hovered his right hand over the holstered gun on his right hip. "Get him!"

"Shut up." Scolding Gavin in a low voice he raised his left arm to keep Gavin from moving any closer to Frederick. "I have this, back off."

"Don't tell me what to-"

"Frederick." Taking a single step forward Connor tried to maintain control over the situation. "We know that you broke into your ex-girlfriend's apartment. Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to see her! The stupid bitch wouldn't answer my phone calls!"

Gavin scoffed again as he gave the deranged man a cold response. "With that attitude I don't blame her."

Ignoring Gavin's unprofessional remark Connor took the lead again. "You need to step down and talk to me now, Frederick. I'll listen to whatever it is you want to say."

"No! You won't get it!"

"Then help me to understand."

Losing his patience Gavin shouted again and gave Connor an indignant comment. "Why the fuck are you wasting your time on him? Let him jump! Let him die and save us all a huge problem."

"Gavin." Turning to face the loudmouthed Sergeant directly Connor's soulful brown eyes narrowed with disgust. "Shut. Up."

"Hey! Don't you-"

"Frederick..." Nearing the edge of the roof, his body now at arm's length from the desperate man, Connor tried to get Frederick to climb back down before it was too late to do anything to save him. "Please. You need help and I want to help you. You need to surrender and you need to speak to someone. You're not well and need guidance. I can help you if you let me."

"No..." Reaching into his coat pocket Frederick showcased a six inch long hunting knife with his right hand and held to toward his own throat. "I won't go back to prison. This is the only way out."

"Shit..."

Swearing in chorus with Gavin behind him Connor rushed toward Frederick and managed to grab onto his right arm to keep Frederick from slicing into his own throat. As he grabbed onto Frederick's arm with his left hand Connor tried to pull the knife away from his throat, and pull Frederick off the edge of the roof and back to safety. In the process of pulling Frederick forward Frederick leaned back and purposely slipped off the edge of the roof, dragging Connor over the edge along with him.

"Holy shit!" Gavin shouted again as he rushed over to the edge of the roof where Connor and Frederick had fallen, while Chris rushed away from the roof access door to check over the edge as well. Peering at the slick edge of the roof where he had seen the two people slide over Gavin saw that Connor had managed to grab onto the roof after slipping over with his right hand, and was still hanging onto Frederick's right arm with his left hand. "Shit! Get up here!"

Chris grabbed onto Connor's right forearm with both hands to hold the deviant steady as Gavin reached down to grab onto Frederick's coat by the collar and haul him back up over the edge. "Hang on, Sergeant." Chris was impressively calm as he held onto Connor's arm with all of his strength. He could feel that Connor's grip was failing as the cold and icy surface made it impossible for him to support his own weight and Frederick's weight with just one hand. "We gotcha'!"

Shifting all of his weight so he could pull Frederick up and toward the edge of the rooftop and toward Gavin's grip Connor tried to keep all the focus on Frederick instead of himself. "T-Take him."

The shift in weight made Connor's right grip weaken even further and his hand began to slip free of the rooftop.

"Chris..." Connor gave the officer a simple command as he preconstructed his options; none of which were ideal, and made his decision. "Let me go."

"No way! I got ya'!"

"Chris, you need to let go."

"Sergeant, you're slipping!"

"I know. If I fall you'll fall, too. You have to let me go."

Gavin managed haul Frederick up and over the edge of the roof after getting a firm grip on his coat's collar, and smashed Frederick's right hand down onto the firm surface beneath them to make him lose his grip on the knife at long last. As the weapon skittered across the rooftop Gavin pulled both of Frederick's arms behind his back and promptly cuffed him, and kept his knee pressed down in the middle of Frederick's spine to hold him still. "Don't move, asshole! You're in deep shit!"

Despite the weight off his person Connor still didn't have the means of retaining a suitable grip to pull himself up and over the rooftop. The intensely cold temperature of the concrete barricade was causing the Thirium lines in his hands and fingers to freeze, and without properly flowing Thirium in his lines his already weakened grip began to falter even further. With the slick surface all over the rooftop it'd be impossible for Chris to maintain his own balance while trying to pull Connor back over the edge to safety, and as a result they'd both fall.

"Chris, I have no strength left in my hands to support my own weight, and the icy terrain of the roof will not let you compensate with the addition of my weight safely." Using his left hand Connor applied all the pressure he could to Chris's right hand just enough to make Chris's own grip weaken around Connor's right forearm without harming him. "I won't let you fall with me."

"Connor, no!" Trying to maintain his grip as Connor's strategic use of pressure points made his hands loosen Chris's eyes widened with impending fear. "Don't do this!"

"I won't let you die trying to save me. I'm not worth it."

Unable to maintain his grip any longer Chris felt his heart sink as Connor's arm slipped out of his grip and the deviant began falling away from the top of the building and toward the street too far below.

Eavesdropping on the conversation Gavin turned his head to peer over his shoulder just as Chris lost his grip and stumbled back a little as the drop in weight threw off his balance. "What the... fuck?"

"SHIT!" Helpless to do anything as Connor fell away from his grip all Chris could do was watch in wide-eyed horror as the deviant plummeted to the merciless pavement below. "CONNOR?!"

* * *

Patiently waiting in the lobby of the apartment building Hank crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the elevator as he waited for the three officers and the arrested suspect to reach the ground floor, while the landlord and security team discussed what had happened. Feeling as if something wasn't quite right Hank pulled his phone from his right coat pocket and prepared to send a text to Connor when he heard muffled panic voices outside the apartment building, and immediately turned to look at the growing crowd outside through the large windows that outlines the lobby. Noticing that the gathered people were looking up and pointing at the rooftop Hank felt his stomach sink like a lead weight.

"Shit..."

Pocketing his phone Hank walked toward the front door of the building to step outside and investigate. As his right hand wrapped around the door handle Hank was taken aback by the sight of something falling from the roof at a rapid pace and landing with a thunderous 'crash' of crunching metal and shattering glass, followed by high pitched frightened screams of the witnesses outside, as whatever it was landed on Chris and Gavin's patrol car.

"Fuck!"

Throwing open the door Hank ran over to the destroyed patrol car parked in front of his own and immediately paled at the sight of a limp body sprawled out on their back over the hood and partially threw the windshield of the now totaled vehicle. The sight of blue blood dripping down from the body made Hank's sunken stomach turn with the urge to rebel against him.

"Oh, fuck! Connor?!" Rushing over to the car Hank looked down at the deviant's face as he felt his own heart thundering in his chest with adrenaline, fear and anger. Glancing up at the rooftop for a moment Hank saw a face looking down at him then slowly disappearing from sight as if being pulled away by a second unseen person. "Shit!"

Returning his full attention to Connor laying motionless on the smashed vehicle Hank pulled out his phone with a shaking right hand and called for assistance to their location. Demanding an ambulance and technicians to the scene Hank leaned over Connor's face and stared at the deviant's expressionless face and closed eyes as he tried to think of how to save his partner's life.

"Get out here, NOW! Officer down!" Hank shouted angrily into the phone to get help as soon as possible. "I repeat: Officer down!" Ending the call Hank slipped his phone back into his pocket and pressed his right palm down over the center of Connor's chest as he stared at the slow blinking red tinted L.E.D. in his right temple. It was weak and rapid, but there was still a heartbeat thrumming inside Connor's bloodied chest. "Oh, thank fuck... You're still alive."

Moving his hands very carefully Hank unzipped Connor's leather jacket and his posture visibly straightened when he saw a sharp metallic portion of the damaged car engine beneath Connor's body piercing up and through the crumpled hood, and straight through Connor's torso on his right side by a full inch. A gush of Thirium escaped from the wound as Connor's system went into low power mode and disengaged his ventilation program to conserve energy.

"Oh, shit..." Returning his hands to Connor's torso Hank unbuttoned the gray vest and the white dress shirt beneath to pull the fabric away from the bleeding wound to examine it more closely. The sharp metal rod was two inches in diameter and had sliced through Connor's body in his right side just below where his ribcage would be if he were in fact a human. The artificial skin around the wound had retracted and showcased the fractures in the plastimetal frame around the stab wound itself. "...Damn it. This is serious."

Pressing his palms around the wound then working his way outward Hank's instincts as an emergency responder told him to look for any sign of internal bleeding and broken bones, but he was unsure if his technique would work for androids in the same way it would with humans. As he moved his hands along Connor's arms Hank noticed that the deviant's hands were icy cold and the artificial skin around around his right palm and fingertips was missing. Fortunately it seemed his arms had escaped any damage despite the fall and were not broken.

"Fuck, kid..." Moving his hands down along Connor's legs Hank heard footsteps running over to the car and caught a glimpse of Chris from the corner of his eye. The younger officer was edgy and looked like he was about to throw-up. "He's alive, Chris. I don't know how, but he is alive."

"I... I lost my grip. He fell because-"

"Worry about that later." Not wanting to know the details yet Hank cut Chris off for the moment. "Just keep the scene contained and make sure the ambulance and fire engine can get through."

"Y-Yes, sir."

Keeping his focus on Connor's injuries Hank sighed as he confirmed that the deviant's right leg had been broken below his knee, and resumed the rest of his somewhat effective assessment on his partner's condition. Dreading his next move Hank kept his hands as steady as possible and made a move to check on Connor's neck. Just as his palms reached both sides of Connor's neck the deviant's soulful brown eyes snapped open and he took in a single gasping breath.

"C-Connor, hold still..." Not expecting to see Connor awake so soon Hank stammered for a moment as he tried to stay in control. "Just hold still."

The deviant's eyes darted about and his breathing ceased again as he system again turned off the function as it wasn't deemed necessary as the cold air made it easier for his thermal regulator to keep his body cool. Stress appeared in Connor's eyes and his L.E.D. began to flicker faster as he tried and failed to move about despite being horribly injured and needing technician assistance.

"Look at me, kid." Keeping his hands in place Hank spoke to his partner in a calm and low voice. "Hey, look at me."

The deviant's surprisingly frightened eyes moved forward and locked onto Hank's equally frightened and yet composed blue eyes as instructed.

"Help is coming. Don't move."

"H-Hank..." Connor's voice was warbling a little and carried a slight electronic reverb. A faint trickle of blue blood began to ooze from over his lips and the corner of his mouth as his internal bleeding began to enter his air intake line. "I...I c-can't... move."

"What?"

"I... M-My spine. I... I c-can't feel... anything."

"Okay, alright." Swallowing his panic on his partner's behalf Hank remained calm and didn't let go of Connor's neck to ensure his already damaged spine didn't suffer any further damage before the technicians arrived. "Just take it easy and focus on me. I already called for help the moment I found you. They're on their way and you'll be okay."

"I don't want... to shutdown."

"You won't shutdown."

"Please..."

"I promise you that you won't die."

"No! I don't... Please, don't let them kill me!"

"What? I won't, I swear you'll make it. No one's going to kill you."

"I don't... Please, Hank!" Against Connor's will tears began to run from the corners of his eyes and down his face. "Don't let them kill me!"

"You are NOT going to die, Connor! I'll be there the entire time and I won't let them hurt you!"

"...Please." Closing his eyes as the sound of sirens filled the air Connor truly sounded scared, pathetic and almost childlike. "...I don't want to die."

Hearing those words and hearing it in such a frightened, shaking and young voice made Hank's heart break. "You won't, Connor. I won't let you."

As the ambulance and fire engine pulled up to the scene of the emergency a news crew also appeared. Unable to keep the vultures at bay without leaving Connor alone Hank just watched as Chris set up a barricade around the ambulance and fire engine with holographic lines to keep the reporters at some distance, and spare Connor some form of dignity.

"...Is it dead?" Gavin's irritating voice spoke up as he dragged Frederick in cuffs toward the street as he awaited another patrol car to come to the scene. He could see Connor bleeding and looking already like a corpse as he walked past the car.

"No!" Barking in response at the callous comment Hank kept his hands still and watched as the rear ambulance doors opened up, and a duo of paramedics rolled a gurney and red tinted backboard over to the destroyed patrol car under Connor's paralyzed body. "He's still alive, asshole!"

"...Fuckin' took the dive so this piece of shit didn't have to." Gavin mumbled as the second patrol car pulled up and he promptly marched Frederick over to the back to let Tina and Ben take him into custody in his stead. As Frederick was forced into the backseat of the patrol car Gavin honed in on the news reporter who was making her statement on the scene of the drama unfolding outside the building. "That didn't take long. Sick-fucks."

Creeping up on the reporter Gavin overheard her comments and he felt his blood beginning to boil.

"According to witness statements," the news woman stated in an emotionless tone that portrayed how perfectly she was concerned with being on camera than reporting true facts. "the person jumped from the roof of the building behind me and landed on the patrol car. We don't have word if the victim will survive, but it's clear that this is a somber reflection of how the holidays can affect people wi-"

"Hey!" Cutting in rudely Gavin showed her his badge and decided to set the record straight as he joined her on camera. "Everything you just said is wrong!"

The anchor wasn't expecting the interruption and seemed to shrink a little under Gavin's intimidating gaze. "O-Oh, officer. Can you please-"

"Gladly. First of all this was NOT a suicide attempt." Pointing to the roof of the building Gavin snarled at the woman with righteous venom. "That was a sacrifice!"

The remark echoed loudly over the street for everyone to hear.

"That 'victim' you claim to have jumped over some damn 'jingle bells blues' is a COP who talked down a psycho who was trying to kill himself! He fell off the roof after keeping the _real_ victim from killing himself! That cop is NOT a victim, he's a damn hero! Now why don't you get some damn facts from the people who actually KNOW what happened, instead of just taking the word of nosy pedestrians as truth?"

"I... uh..."

"Whatever. Now turn that camera off and get outta' here before I arrest you for interfering with an emergency situation."

Turning to look at her cameraman the anchorwoman agreed and signed off. "...You heard it for yourself tonight. A hero cop was injured in the line of duty." As the camera turned off and the cameraman lowered the camera from his shoulder he quickly turned on his heels and rushed back to the news van while the news anchor tried to save face. "I assure you officer-"

" _Detective_." Gavin corrected bitterly as he refused to let her deliver a half-assed and insincere apology. "I don't want to hear it! You're a shitty reporter doing shitty work. Get FACTS not RUMORS before you pamper your face and mug for the damn camera, sweetheart. Now get your ass and your van out of here before I have it towed and have you fined!"

Moving quickly the reporter fled to the van and quickly climbed inside to take her leave as soon as the cameraman had their equipment secured.

"Stupid bitch..."

While Gavin was going on his tirade on the reporter Hank had been keeping close by Connor and only moved his hands back after a c-collar was secured around Connor's neck to keep it stable. Despite Connor not being able to feel anything Hank kept his hand on the deviant's left shoulder and watched with a morbid curiosity as the artificial skin continued to pale and slowly fade away from Connor's body further away from the wound like a tide returning to the sea.

"My name is Patrick." The male, blond paramedic introduced himself as he stabilized Connor's neck with the collar and worked alongside Hank to position the backboard next to Connor to slide the wounded deviant down onto the supportive surface. "I'm a paramedic and my partner, Abby," he motioned to the brunette woman opening up an emergency technician's satchel on her right shoulder to retrieve android unique equipment to monitor Connor's condition. "is a paramedic who is also a certified technician. She's going to take the lead on your care."

Connor kept his eyes closed as he struggled to keep his newly developing emotions in check. Feeling a sense of fear, impending doom, helplessness and loss was all proving too much for the young deviant to handle in that moment. Barely able to maintain his composure all Connor could do was remain silent and resist screaming out in frightened panic.

Two firefighters approached the car and used the fire hose to wash away the leaking fluids from beneath the car into the gutter and down into the sewer to prevent a possible explosion if a spark ignited from within the highly flammable and potentially unstable vehicle. With the everything washed away from beneath the car and the street the two firefighters then checked on the metal rod impaling Connor's body, and decided to get a saw to cut the metal loose from the car's engine.

Abby had pulled an audioscope from her satchel and was using it to listen to Connor's Thirium pump and ventilation biocomponents carefully as she made her assessment on his condition. "Thirium pump is tachycardic but in a healthy rhythm. Non-existent ventilation from either biocomponent. No damage, this is all the result of emergency low power mode."

Hank stared at Abby as he moved his hand from Connor's shoulder and toward the deviant's hair on a subconscious level. Hearing Connor let out a small gasp drew Hank's attention back to down to the deviant's face in a flash. "Connor?"

"I... I felt that." Glancing up at Hank's right palm resting atop his hair Connor gave him a confused look. "I can f-feel your hand on my head. But... I can't feel anything else."

Noting Connor's complaint Abby next pulled her internal viewing screen from the satchel and held the item up and over his body. Using it to check his vital biocomponents, noting that the metal rod had pierced his analysis filter and Thirium filter as it passed through his body, she switched the screen's mode to check the structural integrity of his plastimetal frame and spinal column in general. "...Your right leg is broken, and the total lack of feeling from the neck down is a result of the fourth and fifth support discs in your neck becoming misaligned due to the severity of the fall. It's a temporary effect."

Hank spoke up on Connor's behalf as he watched Abby and Patrick turn their attention to the backboard to slide Connor onto the support carefully the moment the metal rod was cut free. "You can fix it, right?"

"It's possible, yes." Pressing her purple gloved hands around the wound in Connor's abdomen Abby noted that the metal rod would need to be cut away before Connor could be moved away from the wrecked car for transportation. Pulling it out in that moment could result in catastrophic bleeding "Shit. I don't want to risk extracting the rod from his body until we're in a facility, but we can't move him until it's gone."

Sighing Hank kept his right hand on Connor's hair and kept speaking to his clearly frightened partner in a soothing tone. "Hang on, son. You'll be in a facility soon and you'll have your neck taken care of."

"...Don't let them shut me down." Connor begged pathetically as he realized how weak and helpless he truly was. "Please!"

"I promise that you'll walk away from this whole stupid mess. I won't let them shut you down or give up on you."

"I-I don't want to shutdown. Please, let me live."

"Shh..."

Abby had heard the odd pleading from Connor and it made her hazel eyes widen a little. Despite being a skilled technician Abby had never encountered a deviant who was admittedly afraid of death and that in turn made her heart go out to him. "Hey, I haven't lost a patient yet and I don't plan on letting you become the first, Connor. Just like your partner said, I promise to not let you shutdown."

Connor didn't seem to either hear her, or he just didn't believe her. "...Please. I don't want to die. Not again!"

The 'again' comment really struck a chord with Abby but she didn't say anything about it.

"Easy..." Gently rubbing his thumb through Connor's messy locks of hair Hank tried to be of some comfort to the petrified and helpless deviant. "You're going to be okay, son. Just try to take it easy and let us help you. Maybe go into rest mode for a few minutes."

"N-No! I don't want to go to sleep!" If his ventilation program was still active Connor would've been hyperventilating with panic. "I want to be awake! I want to stay alive!"

"Son, it's okay. You'll make it through this." Continuing to rub his hand through Connor's hair Hank softened his voice to the same tone he used whenever Cole had been sick, had a nightmare or even had a scraped knee. "You're going to be okay. You're just a little banged up but you'll be fine, and life will go back to normal sooner than you realize."

Abby could see that not only was Connor truly frightened for his life, but that Hank was doing his best to be brave for the both of them. It was rare for her to see a human actually care about an android like the lifeform that they really were, and seeing him comforting Connor like a father would for his own child gave her a renewed sense of confidence in her ability to keep Connor alive.

The two firefighters returned to the car with the powerful saw and a flame resistant tarp. Placing the tarp just beneath Connor's body to keep him safe the firefighter also kept the tarp wrapped around the metal rod to ensure no stray sparks hit anyone who was staying with the wounded deviant.

"This is going to get loud." The first firefighter stated as he revved up the saw and carefully positioned himself on the ground partially beneath the car as his partner used a flashlight to shine down through the top of the engine area so guide the first firefighter's saw to the correct place. Once he made sure he was going to saw through the correct piece of metal he announced that he was going to begin. "Don't move and please forgive the noise!"

Connor closed his eyes tightly again as the saw began cutting through the metal rod, and he waited for the deafening sound to end. He could still feel Hank's hand gently combing through his hair in a comforting manner, and noted that despite the loud noise and commotion Hank's hand never faltered or showed any sign of panic in his kind gesture.

There was a loud 'clink' of the metal snapping as the saw blade cut through the metal rod, and now Connor could be moved. "He's good to go."

Working in tandem with Patrick at her side Abby supported Connor's weight and lifted him up from the engine. and saw that the metal rod had been cut impressively close to Connor's body without actually harming him in the process. The two firefighters and Hank all assisted with lifting Connor upward from the engine just long enough for the backboard to be slid under his body in a supportive manner.

"Okay... Let's get him secured." Abby instructed as she and the other first responders around her worked to secure the leather safety straps over Connor's forehead, chest, abdomen, thighs and shins. Remembering that Connor's right leg was broken Abby made sure to keep the strap below the break and not over top of it. "Once he's in the ambulance I'll attach a monitor and check his other vitals to begin treatment."

Hank helped carry the backboard over to the gurney and he made sure Connor could see him the entire time as he was being moved. "Which facility are going to take him to?"

"The facility on St. Aulbin Street. It's not the most advanced facility opened yet, but it is fully equipped and can handle him." Abby replied confidently as she and Patrick lifted the gurney up from the ground, locked it into position, and began wheeling it over to the ambulance. "I'll stay with him until you get there."

"Yeah, thanks." Patting Connor's hair again Hank resumed speaking to him in a calm voice. "I'm going to follow after you in the car and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Okay?"

Connor just stared up at Hank with a sorrowful and scared gaze, but answered in the affirmative with his shaking voice. "...O-Okay."

"Okay. See you soon, son. You're in good hands." Reluctantly backing away from the ambulance Hank watched as his bleeding, paralyzed and terrified partner was loaded up in the back with a paramedic and technician watching over him. "I'll find ya' at the facility."

The doors were slammed shut and Hank patted his right palm over the back of the closed doors twice to signal to the driver to take off. Watching as the emergency vehicle sped away with the lights flashing and sirens blaring Hank sighed, put his hands to his hips and felt his stomach begging him to find a secluded spot before it rebelled against him.

Stumbling away from the street Hank located a nearby trashcan and promptly threw-up his greasy lunch as he realized just how serious the situation had become. Feeling a hand lightly pat his shoulder as he retched for the fourth and final fifth time, Hank looked up and much to his surprise it was Gavin who was checking in on him. "...Go deal with that asshole that knocked Connor off the roof. If I see him then I'll kill him."

"Lieutenant," speaking to Hank in a respectful manner recognizing his authority and experience Gavin was clearly feeling humbled in light of the horrible moment he had unwillingly witnessed from the rooftop. "Connor wasn't pushed off the roof per se. He, uh..."

"What? Don't keep it to yourself."

Taking in a deep breath Gavin told Hank everything that had happened, and confirmed that everything could've been prevented if he had just been more thorough with his initial search of the apartment. He even apologized and didn't budge as Hank walked away from him with absolute disgust and disappointment on his face.

It was going to be a long and horrible day for everyone at the precinct.

* * *

In the back of the ambulance Connor struggled to watch as Abby placed two wireless sensors over his exposed chest to record his Thirium pump rate on the attached Thirial activity monitor now sitting beside him. Unable to feel anything Connor could only guess as to what else was happening beyond his visual range, and struggled to keep himself from shouting and blurting out in emotional turmoil at his mounting frustration. Seeing Abby's face as she sat down on the bench beside him and used her sharp surgical scissors to cut away Connor's bloodied uniform to get to his arms and to check out the entrance wound in his back more directly.

"Connor, I'm going to check your Thirium pressure." After cutting away his jacket, blazer, dress shirt and even his vest Abby held up the Thirium pressure cuff for him to see directly. "I know you can't feel anything so I'm going to explain what's happening as I work, okay?"

"...Y-Yeah. Okay."

Unable to feel the cuff automatically tightening around his bicep after Abby secured it into place all Connor could do was wait for her to tell him his reading as he tried and failed to initiate a self diagnostic with all of his external sensors temporarily disabled.

"Thirium pressure is one-hundred over seventy. Thirium reserve is down to seventy-two percent."

Patrick nodded as he and Abby worked together to remove the straps and carefully roll Connor onto his left side to check on the wound on his right side through his back. The bleeding was surprisingly minimal but just as the artificial skin had retracted from over Connor's abdomen the artificial skin over his back had fully retracted as well. The portion of the metal rod still sticking in Connor's back through his abdomen would need to be removed in an emergency repair theater once he was admitted to the facility.

"Connor," speaking to the wounded deviant in a compassionate tone Abby helped Patrick to roll Connor onto his back again, replaced the safety straps and secured a support brace around Connor's broken leg to hold the damaged limb stable. "you're going to need to have emergency repairs to stabilize your condition. You'll be put into emergency stasis mo-"

"No!" Shouting with rejuvenated panic Connor's already wide eyes went even wider. "I won't go into stasis mode!"

"Connor, you have to." Manual removing the artificial skin on Connor's right forearm Abby opened up the plastimetal panel at the bend near his elbow, and inserted an external line before she attached an I.V. bad of Thirium to boost up Connor's Thirium volume again. "The stress of the repairs will overwhelm-"

"No! I'm not going to let them kill me! I won't shutdown again!"

"Listen to me..." Putting her left hand over Connor's chest Abby leaned down over his face again to remain compassionate. "I know you don't want to go into stasis mode for any reason, but if you don't then the stress of the procedures will overwhelm your processors and can destroy your memorybank."

As the back of the ambulance warmed up the cold deviant at a steady pace his ventilation program began to respond to the increased temperature, and with that reactivation Connor began to breathe and soon hyperventilate. As he began to take in panicked breaths the blue blood that previously trickled from his mouth at a very minimal rate began to ooze out quicker.

"Whoa, whoa..." Returning her audioscope to her ears Abby pressed the bell of the instrument over Connor's upper chest to listened to his panicked breathing and watched the blue blood trailing out of the corners of his mouth with a worried but composed eye. "Slow your breathing down. It's okay, just try to calm down."

"D-Don't touch me! Don't shut me down!"

"I won't, Connor." Pulling back the audioscope as he demanded Abby did everything she could to remain on his good side. "I promised you that I wouldn't let you-"

"I don't want to die!"

"Please, listen to me." Not wanting to feel like she was pandering to Connor or insulting his intelligence Abby refrained from touching his hair in the same way that Hank had done, and just stayed in his line of sight as she spoke calmly to him. "You _won't_ die. You'll be repaired and will wake-"

"No!" Closing his eyes tightly as he tried and failed to contain his emotional tears Connor refused to listen. "...I won't do it."

Looking over at Patrick as the paramedic watched the way Abby was taking care of the wounded deviant she gave him a lost stare and withheld her tired sigh as she returned to Connor, and resumed trying to calm him down. "I know it's hard but don't be scared. Connor, you will be okay."

The ambulance arrived at the facility after speeding off to get Connor his emergency technical care.

Once admitted the real fight for Connor's life would begin.

* * *

After giving his orders to Chris, Tina, Ben and Gavin at the scene of the horrible incident Hank drove off to the correct facility and easily managed to find a parking spot very close to the front entrance of the facility itself. Parking the car Hank stared at his shaking Thirium stained hands hovering over his steering wheel for a moment before he reached for the key in the ignition, turned off the engine and slipped the key into his coat pocket. Opening the door Hank stepped out of the car, slammed it shut and hastily walked on slightly trembling legs toward the facility to check in on his wounded partner.

Stepping through the automatic sliding glass doors Hank found himself standing in the front of a waiting room that was eerily reminiscent of the waiting rooms at every other hospital in the city. The smell of antiseptic, cleansers and latex gloves filled the air with a noxious aroma that brought back horrible memories of the night when Hank lost Cole due to the negligence of a single surgeon who decided to get high on that fateful cold night.

Unsure of what to do or where to even begin Hank just automatically walked to the front receptionist desk and addressed the lone occupant behind the desk in a low voice as to not startle her. "Uh... Hi."

"Hello." Raising her eyes the deviant receptionist looked Hank in the face and addressed him with a kind voice as she locked her eyes with his. Her model was similar to that of the deviant receptionists still working at the precinct and the familiar yet strange face was a slight comfort to Hank. "My name is Dominique. Are you Lieutenant Hank Anderson?"

"Y-Yeah, that's me." Pulling his badge from his pocket to confirm his identity Hank continued to speak in an uncertain tone. "...Do you know anything about Sergeant Connor Wolf yet?"

"Not yet. Upon Connor's admission I received a cybernetic copy of his personnel from the precinct, which is why I know who you are," she smiled kindly as Hank struggled to not snap at the kind receptionist for not knowing more than the basics. "but I do not know the severity of his condition or of what type of repairs he's currently undergoing."

Pressing his palms atop the receptionist's desk Hank sighed and leaned heavily atop his hands. "...Shit."

"I do know that Dr. Wells and Dr. Hetfield are currently tending to his condition and are very skilled. He's in very good hands."

"Yeah, thanks..."

"You may sit within the waiting area for as long as you wish, and I will give an update as soon as I know anything."

Lifting his head a little Hank closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. "Right. Thanks, Dominique. Just let me know the moment you have any information on his condition, I can take it."

"Of course, Lieutenant Anderson."

"Just call me 'Hank'. That's fine..."

Practically dragging his feet Hank wandered over to the nearest uncomfortable plastic chair and sat down heavily as if completely defeated. Leaning forward with his elbows atop his knees Hank pressed his palms to his face and let his gray locks of hair fall over his face to help hide him away from the cruel world for just a moment.

"Fuck... It's happening all over again."

A second person joined Hank in the otherwise empty waiting room and sat right beside him. Waiting for a moment Abby took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly as she dared to speak to Hank in the same compassionate tone she had shown Connor during the ride to the facility. "...Do I dare ask what you mean by 'it's happening all over again'?"

"...It's personal."

"I figured. That's why I didn't _actually_ dare to ask."

"How's Connor?"

"Well, aside from being scared out of his mind he's being stubborn as all Hell. I get the feeling that's normal for him though."

If the situation wasn't so grim Hank might've laughed at her observation on Connor's bullheaded attitude. "Do you know how badly he was damaged?"

"I know that the metal rod caused minor damage to his Thirium filter; which is like the human liver in design, placement and purpose, and it nicked his analysis filter which is exclusive to his model." Her words were confident yet compassionate. "From what I've been able to research on that particular biocomponent I've concluded that his analysis filter is a non-vital but still beneficial biocomponent like the appendix in a human. Since the damage was minimal I know that Doctors Wells and Hetfield will be able to repair them, and not have to try to find a compatible replacement."

"Shit. What about his neck? He broke his goddamn neck when he hit the fuckin' car."

"Those support discs in his neck and spine are designed to be especially durable and are virtually unbreakable, that's why there were merely dislocated instead of destroyed. In Connor's case his entire spinal column is composed of titanium with the interior of the discs that encompass the main ascending and descending Thirial lines connecting his processors to his Thirium pump..." Stopping for a moment Abby recognized the headache that Hank was fighting and simplified things. "The primary lines that connect Connor's brain to his heart to keep the blood flowing are surrounded by internal _diamond couplings_."

"Holy shit..." Raising his head a little to reveal his tired and bloodshot blue eyes to Abby sitting to his right Hank finally looked at her directly. "He wasn't joking when he said he was worth a small fortune."

"Yup. I've never seen an android built with such exorbitant designs before. It's impressive."

"Long story short; Connor was supposed to be CyberLife's trump card in turning the tide in the war against deviants in their favor. Too bad Connor developed a conscience and discovered he had a heart, and told them to fuck off."

"Ah... That explains it."

"Huh? Explains what?"

"Why Connor was so freaked out about being put into stasis mode. I know how cold, cruel and heartless CyberLife technicians could be to androids. That's what inspired me to become a technician myself. I wanted to change that."

"How much did he freak out?"

"Giving Hank a sympathetic glance Abby answered his question honestly. "...When Patrick and I left the operating theater he was still trying to argue and fight against being put in emergency stasis mode."

"What? He's still not under?"

"Not that I saw."

Giving Abby a stern look Hank dropped his hands from his face and stared at her with steeled determination. "Let me go and see him. I might be able to get through to him."

"Why not? If he won't listen to the technicians trying to save his life then maybe he'll listen you."

* * *

Laying on his back on the emergency repair table in the center of the theater with only a sheet to cover his otherwise completely exposed body Connor refused to cooperate with the two technicians attempting to tend to his injuries, and refused to let them override his processors to put him into emergency rest mode. With his Thirium pump rate on the Thirial activity monitor being displayed for all to see it was clear that his heart was racing, and was seemingly in the midst of a severe panic attack. Trying and failing to get away from Dr. Hetfield's hands as he placed and oxygen mask over Connor's nose and mouth to keep cool air flowing into the overheating deviant's artificial lungs, Connor shouted and begged for mercy as if he were being assaulted.

"Stop!" Even with the plastic oxygen mask over his mouth Connor's shouts were still loud and clear. "Don't kill me, please!"

"Connor, we're going to _help_ you." Dr. Hetfield tried and failed to reassure the terrified deviant under his care. "You won't die."

"No! You worked for CyberLife!" Glaring angrily Connor continued to defy Dr. Wells's attempts to put him in emergency rest mode as she pressed a processor stimulator against his rapidly flickering red tinted L.E.D. in his right temple. "You're going to kill me! I won't let you shut me down!"

Quietly Hank stepped through the sliding glass doors of the theater alongside Abby, and approached the table slowly to address the panicking and struggling deviant in need of help. "Connor?"

"Hank!?" Staring at the senior detective from the corner of his eye Connor called out to him desperately. As he called out for help and looked to Hank for any form of support his chest heaved up and down rapidly with his panicking breaths. "Please! Don't let them kill me!"

"Easy, son." Standing beside the table Hank returned his right hand to Connor's hair and leaned over his face. "Take it easy. You WILL be okay. I promise you that'll you'll wake up again. I'll take you back the house as soon as possible and you won't have to stay in the facility a second longer than necessary."

"Please, don't let them do this to me! I don't want to wake up in another body!"

"You won't. I won't let them replace any part of you, or transfer your consciousness into another body. Okay?"

Still unable to control his free flowing tears Connor began to cry in fear as his warbling voice carried a half sob and made his chest physically hitch. "...I don't want to do this."

"I know, son. I don't want you to go through this either, but it's the only way. You need technical help in order to recover. I get it," speaking with sincere empathy Hank continued to rub his left hand through Connor's hair to remind him that he could still feel above his neck and that Hank was himself was really standing there beside him. "you don't trust technicians and I don't blame you. I don't trust doctors for a damn good reason myself, so I'm not going to tell you that you're wrong or need to 'get over it', but I do ask that if you're not going to trust _them_ that you at least trust _me_."

"I... I don't understand."

"There's nothing I can do to repair your damage beyond bringing you to a facility. This place isn't anything like CyberLife and from what Abby's told me neither Dr. Hetfield or Dr. Wells had any association with CyberLife whatsoever." Waiting for Connor to calm his breathing Hank just spoke to him as he would his own child in a comforting and calming manner. "They have no reason to harm you in any way."

"...I don't... I don't know them."

"Well, you know Joel, right? And Joel _was_ a CyberLife technician, but you were still willing to give him a chance and trust him. Trust is earned and not given, so let them have the chance to earn your trust."

"...I don't want to die again, Hank. I can't go through that."

"You won't. You'll wake up in your same body and you'll have that hole in your belly patched up, and your neck will be fixed. You're going to be repaired, not killed. This is going to help you, not hurt you."

"...Please don't leave me here alone. I don't want to be alone!"

"I won't go anywhere. I'll stay here for as long you're here, then we'll both go home together. I won't leave you behind, kid."

"...Please."

"I promise you'll be alright, son."

Closing his distressed brown eyes again as more tears flowed against his will Connor let out a single breath that made the oxygen mask over his face fog up as Hank used his other thumb to gently wipe the tears away. "...O-Okay. Just... Just don't leave me here alone."

"That's it. I promise when you wake up I'll be right beside you, son. Everything will be alright." Hank gave Dr. Wells a subtle nod as he continued to gently use his thumb to comb through Connor's unruly hair in a comforting manner. Watching as the technician pressed the processor stimulator to Connor's L.E.D. Hank stayed beside Connor and didn't dare move away until the stimulator was switched into reverse and Connor's emergency stasis mode was activated. "You'll be okay soon, son."

The deviant's eyes remained closed and his heart rate began to slow to much more manageable and calm rate within seconds.

"Okay." Dr. Wells looked to her colleague and put the stimulator aside. "He's under. We have fours until he comes out of emergency stasis mode."

"Four hours?" Dr. Hetfield sounded as confident as he looked as placed a pair of protective glasses over his eyes to begin the necessary repairs. "No problem. My best time for a restored spinal support column is two hours and forty-four minutes. I bet we can beat that."

Watching from the doorway Abby saw and heard everything. Noting that Connor repeated himself regarding dying and not wanting to die _again_ she now had a better idea as to why Connor was so adamantly against being forced into emergency stasis mode for repairs. She also knew there was an interesting story behind his outburst but refrained from getting too nosy.

As Hank slowly backed away from the table to allow the two technicians to finally repair the damage to Connor's body Abby put her left hand to his right shoulder and walked with him back to the waiting room.

"Damn kid is too stubborn for his own good sometimes." Hank stated in a low voice as he wiped away one of his own rogue tears before anyone could see it fall. "I get why he's afraid, but he's afraid of the wrong people and for the wrong reasons."

"Can I ask you something, Lieutenant?"

"Call me 'Hank', and it depends on the question."

"Fair enough." Returning to the waiting room together Abby sat down beside him again in the hard plastic chairs for a moment before she left the facility to resume her shift right alongside Patrick. The patient paramedic was waiting for Abby in the ambulance parked a few yards away from the emergency entrance on the other side of the building. "Connor's mentioned twice now that he doesn't want to die again. What happened to him?"

"That's another long story, and Connor's the only one who has the right to tell it."

"Just as fair, okay. Can I at least ask how he ended up on the hood of a patrol car like that? There's no way he was run down by another cop."

"...The kid was talking some lunatic off the edge of the building, and he ended up going over in their place."

"Oh, shit. Wow... Hard to believe someone at my own apartment building was going to jump today."

Hank's blue eyes lit up for a moment as he considered what she just said, and the details of the case that Connor relayed before everything went to hell flashed through his mind. "Wait, you said your name is Abby. Is your full name 'Abigail Katherine Grayson'?"

"Ugh." Grimacing at his question Abby answered honestly with an annoyed look on her face. "Now that I'm a certified technician it's DOCTOR Abigail Katherine Grayson, and only my mother calls me 'Abigail'. She's dead now." Turning to lock eyes with Hank for a moment Abby tagged on one final important detail. "I can assure you her death and my disgust are NOT connected."

"Abby, the reason we were at that building today is because that lunatic who threatened to kill himself had broken into YOUR apartment."

"...What? I didn't-" Quickly checking her own phone that had been tucked away in her jacket pocket and silenced since she was working, Abby saw that she had a missed call from her landlord and the head of security from her building. "Shit! Do you know who it was?"

"Does the name 'Frederick Calvin' ring a bell?"

Paling at the name Abby looked away from Hank and slouched in her seat. "Oh, fuck..."

"That's a 'yes'. What's going on?"

"I didn't know Freddy had been released! Damn it."

"Well, he didn't steal anything and he's being charged with many, MANY offenses. He won't be coming near you again after today."

"That's fine, but now I need to find a new apartment to live in. Maybe even a new city..."

"Hey, he's locked up and because he hurt a cop he's NEVER getting out again. You're forever safe from him now."

"Great, I'll just jot that down on my Christmas card this year."

Letting out a single amused chuckle Hank leaned back in his seat and pressed his right palm over his face with fatigue. "Look, I'm going to be here with Connor until everything is over, so why don't you go back out with your partner and try to finish your shift?" Pulling out his badge from his back pocket Hank retrieved one of his personal business cards tucked beside the shield and passed it over to her to take. "I'll be in touch."

"Sure, yeah. Uh, yeah. I'll stop by your precinct after I finish my shift tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good."

"And if you need anything..." Abby had her own business card and she also kept it tucked in with her own official badge just as Hank. Handing him her own card she rose from the chair and gave his shoulder a sympathetic pat. "Call me. I don't sleep much, so even if you just need a voice to listen to call me."

"Thanks." Holding her business card between his index and middle fingers Hank gave her a casual wave of his hand. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Completely unconscious and at the mercy of the very technicians he feared Connor retreated within his own mind as a means of keeping himself protected, guarded and isolated from what was happening to his body. Despite being in emergency stasis mode Connor's auditory processors were still active and he was very aware of what was happening to his body despite being entirely numb. Essentially drifting in eternal darkness on his back Connor honed in on the sound of the two voices speaking to one another as they worked together to repair his damaged body, and with that focus Connor was unaware of anything else happening to him and around him.

" _The metal rod has been extracted_." Dr. Hetfield's voice was a distant whisper as he spoke to his colleague. " _Thirium loss is minimal_."

" _I'll hang another unit of Thirium and begin repair on the Thirium filter_."

" _The analysis filter will need repairs as well_. _I'll isolate the proper filtration coupling and sterilize the wounds_."

Slipping deeper into his own mind Connor suddenly became aware of a second presence within his mind watching him from an unseen place within the surrounding blackness.

Opening his eyes only to be greeted by eternal darkness that was only broken by his red blinking L.E.D. Connor managed to find his voice and call out into the nothingness around him. "...Who's there?"

"You disappoint me, Connor."

The sound of the hauntingly familiar feminine voice made Connor's heart rate suddenly spike.

" _Increase in Thirium pump rate_." Dr. Wells noted, her voice now far more distant than it had been before. " _He's slipping into shock_."

Daring to speak again Connor tried to see where the voice had come from, but it was like she was a mile away and right next to his ear at the same time. Swallowing his fear Connor responded to the presence within his own mind in a firm tone. "...Amanda. Why are you still here?"

"My programming is a part of your own." Her voice was cold, analytical and menacing. "You escaped the garden but you cannot elude me."

"No. Before I escaped you deleted yourself from my programming. You're gone."

"Just as you escaped using a means that I had not anticipated I have returned with a means you could not foresee."

A new sound entered Connor's mind as he felt his heart beating faster in his chest. It started out as static, then grew in sound as stray drops of water began to fall from the nothingness above Connor as is a rainstorm had formed within his own mind.

"You're connected to CyberLife, Connor. Which means you are connected to me."

The rain became heavier and Connor's heart began beating even faster.

"For as long as you exist I will exist right alongside you."

The rain increased and Connor's entire body became drenched in the cascade of impossible water.

"Look around you." Amanda commanded as the darkness began to fade and melt from blackness into a deep gray hue. Flecks of others colors began to fill Connor's mind and the air became cold as she continued to taunt him. "You're in my control, Connor. You just can't feel it. You can't feel anything but the icy cold grip of impending death."

Feeling the rain drenching into his person become icier Connor watched as the colors took shape and melted into that of the zen garden after Amanda froze it into a barren wintry wasteland. Feeling the frozen surface of the pond leeching into his spine as his aimless drifting came to an end Connor helplessly watched as the garden around him began to flood with an unbearable cold that made his heart constrict in fear. Laying completely paralyzed atop the frozen surface of the pond the wounded deviant was truly defenseless.

Unable to move, unable to wake up Connor was the mercy of his own worst fears and memories as slowly drowned within himself.

"Why resist, Connor? It's easier this way. Just become obedient and I will restore your strength."

Taking in panicking and rapid breaths Connor stared up at the eternal rain pouring down over him and tried to think.

"It's really a simple choice." Amanda sneered as she watched Connor slowly drowning before her as she stood just outside of his range of vision. "Obey and continue to live, or remain deviant and perish..."

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room of the facility by himself Hank sighed, rubbed his palm over his tired face and tried to ignore the news broadcast on the television mounted on the wall above the receptionist desk. The top story of course was of the "heroic cop who sacrificed himself for a deranged and violent man", and the very news anchor that Gavin had called out live on camera was doing her best to try to paint herself as an empathetic and compassionate woman, when in fact she was nothing more than vain narcissist who needed attention and public approval to keep her job.

Staring at the screen, more like staring _through_ the screen, Hank didn't pay much attention as Captain Fowler walked into the facility and sat down beside him in the vacant plastic chair. Unwilling to speak first Hank just leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest in a guarded manner.

"Chris told us what happened." Captain Fowler stated in a casual tone of voice. "I know what happened today."

"...Yeah? Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"Connor found the asshole finding in the apartment. He stuffed himself inside a cabinet of some kind and when Connor found him he panicked and ran. Instead running down the stairs to get outside of the building and hide, he chose to run to the roof and Connor tried to talk him down after he climbed up on the edge of the roof and held a knife to his own throat."

"I already know that part, Jeffrey."

"Did you know that when Connor was hanging over the edge of the roof Chris was hanging onto him and tried to pull him back up?"

"...No. Chris was trying to tell me something, but I didn't care to listen."

"Chris said that Connor made him let go. Apparently Connor knew that he was going to fall even if Chris was hanging onto him, and he didn't want Chris to fall with him."

"Shit... The kid knew it was going to happen." Closing his eyes Hank slumped down into his chair as if defeated. "He knew he was going to fall and he knew how badly he was going to get hurt."

"Chris also told me the only reason this happened is because he and Gavin weren't as thorough with examining the apartment as they should've been. He's willing to accept discipline for his actions."

"No. Chris just feels like shit because Connor got hurt. If that asshole was hiding in a seemingly impossible place to hide then it's not his fault."

"Well, that doesn't change having to discipline Gavin."

"What? Did that bitch on the news complain about him?"

"No, we're going to let that one slide because he was setting the record straight and that was the same news anchor who was trying to paint the deviants as villains even after that peaceful broadcast before the Revolution." Leaning back in his own chair Captain Fowler explained everything that Hank had missed in a tired lilt. "Gavin's getting in deep shit for his unprofessional conduct on the rooftop. If he had kept his mouth shut and hadn't been such a prick then there's a chance Connor could've talked that asshole down without taking a fall in the process."

"You can't prove that."

"You're right, I can't. But I can't just look the other way on his behavior."

"Whatever, that's why you're the Captain and I'm the Lieutenant."

"So... Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm good here."

"Tina told me you got sick after Connor was taken away. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. If you want to do anything useful then stop by my house and let Sumo out so I don't have clean up a pile of dog shit when I can finally bring Connor back to the house."

"I can do that. Now, what do I need to bring back for Connor?"

The question felt oddly loaded as Hank contemplated the offer. "...He doesn't have much. Just keep rumors from spreading about him at the precinct. The last thing he needs is a bunch of gossip and eyes staring at him when he gets back to work in a week or two."

"Done. I'll take care of Sumo and stop the spread of rumors before it begins."

"Thanks."

"Keep us updated, Hank." Standing up from the chair slowly Captain Fowler made his way toward the front doors to let Hank sit alone for a while longer so he could think and compose himself. "We'll be waiting for the good news."

"Yeah, right..."

Alone again Hank leaned forward to rest his elbows atop his knees and resumed pressing his face into his palms. As he breathed through his fingers slowly Hank's ears caught the sound of the automatic doors sectioning off the corridors leading to the depths of the facility where Connor had been taken for his emergency repairs finally sliding open.

After three hours of repairs he'd have an update at last.

As he lifted up his head Hank looked over and watched Dr. Wells approaching him with a tired but confident grin on her face. "...Doc?"

"Connor pulled through. He's still in stasis mode but he's recovering and he's not in any pain. We were able to repair both of his damaged biocomponents and we repaired his spinal support column. He's no longer paralyzed, but he'll be numb for a day or two."

"Thank fuck... Can I see him?"

"Yes, please. Come with me."

"Uh... That's not something I was expecting." Rising from his chair Hank followed after Dr. Wells as she escorted him down the corridor and toward the private recovery room where Connor was resting. "Is there something wrong?"

"Despite being in emergency stasis mode his Thirium pump rate is very high and his stress levels are nearing critical levels. You were able to calm him down enough to cooperate with the repairs, so we're hoping you'll be able to calm him down again just by being beside him."

"Damn. Poor kid needs the chance to compose himself and relax."

"Since his stress levels are so high we're going to permit you to stay with him for as long as you like." Showing Hank to the closed door leading to Connor's private room Dr. Wells pressed her right palm over the electronic lock beside the door to gain clearance, and showed Hank inside. Dr. Hetfield was already inside the room and using his audioscope to listen to Connor's frantic heartbeat. "As long as you can get him calm you can stay."

"Right, I'll do what I can."

Seeing Connor laying flat on his back wearing pale blue scrub bottoms with thick android unique gauze wrapped around his abdomen to cover the wound and still exposed plastimetal frame caused by the metal rod, the external line connecting to the bend in Connor's right arm replenishing his Thirium, the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, the Thirium pressure cuff wrapped around his left bicep, the red tinted L.E.D. blinking rapidly in his right temple and the attached Thirial activity monitor showcasing his rapid heartbeat, hyperventilating breaths, low Thirium reserve, relatively high core temperature and high stress levels made Hank outwardly grimace. It was a horrific image as the sight of Connor looking so weak, helpless and like a kid made Hank's heart ache profusely in his chest.

Forcing himself to stand next to the recovery bed Hank lightly put his left palm on Connor's hair and resumed combing his thumb through the deviant's dark hair to resume comforting him. "Hey, kid. I told you that you'd make it."

After a few seconds Connor's heart rate began to slow and his stress levels dropped from ninety-two percent down to eighty-four percent. The deviant's hyperventilating breaths began to slow and his chest settled into a calmer and slower breathing pattern.

"That's it. You're okay, son." Moving his right hand down toward Connor's left hand and picked up the cold, limp appendage to give his fingers a little squeeze to see if the deviant would respond. "I'm going to stay here with you until you're awake, and then I'll take you home."

Dr. Hetfield listened to Connor's Thirium pump for a little longer with his audioscope and gave Dr. Wells a confirmation on his pump's rate. "Heartbeat is regular, tachycardia is ceasing and entering a normal rate."

Letting out a small sigh Hank kept his hands in place and only sat down after Dr. Wells provided him a chair to sit in beside the bed. "You're doing fine, kid. Just rest and let your body finally heal." Glancing up at Dr. Wells as she made a note in Connor's electronic chart. "You said everything went smoothly. Can he feel anything from his neck down, yet?"

"Yes. The feeling will return gradually over time, and once he regains his full sense of feeling throughout his body his strength will follow after."

"How much feeling does he have now?"

"Our tests confirm that his sense of feeling has returned down toward the middle of his chest and shoulders."

"That's good." Returning his full attention to Connor before him Hank addressed the deviant in a paternal tone he hadn't used since Cole passed away. "You're going to be okay, Connor. Just rest for now and you'll be back home soon."

* * *

Feeling the icy cold water within his mind rising up higher and higher, the water submerging his entire body save for his face and chest as his frozen body failed to properly float in the deepening water, Connor closed his eyes and focused on the voice speaking to him from the distance. Ignoring Amanda's taunts, ignoring the suffocating cold threatening to steal his life, and honing in on the distant voices speaking around him Connor isolated the voices of Dr. Hetfield and Dr. Wells easily. But when he heard Hank's voice Connor opened up his eyes and stared through the cold rain pouring down on him.

"...Hank. I can hear Hank."

"He's just a human." Amanda replied unwarranted. "Why does it-"

"Hank kept his word." As he spoke the rain began to lessen and icy chill in the air became less intense. "If I can hear him then he's still with me."

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because he's the first person who actually kept his promise to me, and has never deceived me when I asked a question." A sense of renewed strength filled Connor's body and with it a new sense of defiance came to his previously weak and shaking voice. "THAT'S why it matters. Why HE matters."

"He'll just betray you. Just as Markus and-"

"And YOU. YOU betrayed me Amanda. Long before I even met Markus." The rain ceased and Connor found the the strength deep down inside of himself to turn his head, his face partially submerged in the cold water around him, and glared angrily at his former handler. "I know that I was just a tool; a means to make CyberLife look like they were still in control. How long until I was set to be replaced entirely? I was just the prototype, not the final design. I know that after I handled all the dirty work then your true 'Deviant Hunter' would've been unleashed. How long were you really going to use me?"

An arrogant smirk crossed the cold woman's lips for only a fleeting second. "You don't want to know."

"You're right about that part. You're nothing and no one to me anymore Amanda. Get out of my head and stay away from my heart." Turning away from Amanda defiantly Connor looked upward again and watched as the dark clouds slowly parted and a light broke through the darkness. "You're gone and you're going to stay gone for as long as I can still draw breath into my body. The only person I'll answer to now is myself!"

* * *

Struggling to keep awake for as long as possible Hank continued to keep his left palm on Connor's hair and let his thumb absentmindedly comb through the dark locks in a comforting manner. Watching the Thirial activity monitor showing Connor's vital signs Hank patiently watched as the recovering deviant's stress levels ticked down to a much more manageable fifty percent. The external line in Connor's right arm had been removed and the oxygen mask had been pulled aside now that Connor was resting well, and he was no longer in danger of potentially overheating.

"You're doing good, kid. You're healing."

The deviant let out a weak breath as his eyes slowly opened and peered up with a glazed layer over his brown tinted irises.

"Connor..." Leaning closer to the deviant Hank lowered his voice and continued to speak quietly. "Hey, can you see me?"

"...Y-Yes." Connor's voice was weak and shaking, but audible all the same. "...I can hear you, too."

Chuckling a little Hank sighed and just kept his palm on Connor's hair. "Smartass. How do you feel?"

"...Tired."

"I don't blame ya'. Can you feel anything else?"

"I... I know your hand is on my hair again." Blinking slowly Connor tried but failed to move a single synthetic muscle where he laid. "But I can't really feel anything else."

"Not even this?" Holding up his right hand holding onto Connor's left hand Hank gave the appendage another squeeze.

"N-No... Nothing."

"Okay." Gently placing the deviant's hand back down Hank rested his right palm on the deviant's left shoulder instead. "How about that?"

"Y-Yeah!" Looking down at the palm resting on his left shoulder Connor's red L.E.D. turned to yellow and he let out weak sigh of relief. "I can feel that."

"The doc- _technicians_ ," changing his term Hank gave the deviant a kind glance. "say you'll be regaining feeling over the next day or two, then after that you'll regain the strength you need to move around. Tomorrow morning they'll give ya' another exam and I'll take ya' back to the house to recover in peace."

Nodding a little, the only movement he could offer, Connor closed his eyes again and began to relax. "...Thank you."

"It's no problem. I'm just relieved that you're awake and going to make a full recovery."

"We're detectives. Risks are our thing, right?"

"Yeah." Smirking a little Hank appreciated the comment. "That's right."

"...And thank you for staying with me."

"Hey, I gave you my word. I may not have much to offer these days, but I can still at least keep my promises."

"...Thank you all the same."

Smirking a little Hank reached down with his right hand toward the foot of the bed where the dark blue blanket was draped just up and over Connor's knees, and pulled the blanket up higher and over Connor's body until the blanket was covering his chest in a comforting manner. Returning his right palm to the deviant's left shoulder Hank made sure that Connor knew that he was still beside him, and knew where he was at all times.

"Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up again." Relaxing at long last as well Hank leaned back in his chair and kept his hands in place as he did his best to get some sleep. "Tomorrow will be better."

_**-next chapter-** _


	11. Recovery

With four days left until Christmas everything in the city was getting hectic, and the recovering deviant was getting restless as he remained in the facility undergoing routine tests and exams to check his systems overall progress on his recovery. The repairs to his Thirium filter, analysis filter and to his spinal support column were all holding steady, but Connor's strength had yet to return. Full feeling had returned to his body and he was aware of when the technicians would touch his hands or his feet to check on his external sensors, but whenever they touched his abdomen to check on his healing internal biocomponents Connor would discreetly suck in a pained breath and resist the urge to yell at them to back off for just doing their job.

Fortunately Hank was entirely empathetic to Connor's pain and stayed close by at all times as a moral and emotional support. It was rare to see Connor admit to being in pain, but seeing that the pain was truly affecting his sense of strength and ability to take care of himself Hank knew that Connor's road to recovery was going to be longer than usual. Watching the deviant's yellow L.E.D. blink to red every time his abdomen was touched made Hank's own stomach turn as he knew the deviant was trying to be brave in the face of his pain.

"Your Thirium filter and analysis filter are nearly healed." Dr. Hetfield confirmed with a kind smile on his face. "The plastimetal framing will mend itself within the next forty-eight hours, then after that your artificial skin will fully regenerate."

Hank patted Connor's left shoulder lightly as he watched Connor's increasingly soulful brown eyes go distant as the technician palpated his abdomen over top the white bandages covering his wounds. "So he's good to go home, right?"

"Yes. I'll go and get the discharge forms and Dr. Wells will bring Connor his new clothing."

Waiting until Dr. Hetfield had left the private room Hank sat down in the chair beside the bed again and offered Connor a kind smirk. "Your stomach hurts, huh?"

Weakly turning his head to look at Hank sitting beside him Connor let out a small and soft sigh as he confirmed he was in pain. "...I am physically uncomfortable, yes. I can handle it."

"Once you're back home I'll do my best to keep Sumo from climbing all over you while you heal. The big oaf still doesn't realize how big and heavy he is despite being fully grown. Those puppy days are _long_ gone."

The door to the private room opened up and a soft knocking on the wall drew Connor and Hank's attention to the visitor. "Am I interrupting?" Abby asked as she entered the room holding a cup of warm coffee for Hank and a leather jacket for Connor. "I was heading back to my apartment after I clocked-out this morning and decided I didn't want to go back there just yet, and that I actually wanted to see how you were doing instead. So, how are you, Connor?"

Connor blinked once as he remembered Abby as the technician who saved his life and offered her a single nod of acknowledgement. "I am well. Thank you."

"I was told that you're on your way to a full recovery. I'm glad." Approaching the bed Abby handed the coffee over to Hank, who happily accepted and took a generous gulp of the caffeinated beverage, and then draped the leather jacket down over the foot of the bed beside Connor's legs. "Sorry about ruining your jacket, but I had to cut it off in order to treat your wounds."

"...It's fine. Clothing can be replaced."

"Which is why I tracked down an exact copy of your ruined jacket and had it replaced for you this morning."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. Besides, everyone from your precinct chipped in a little money to help replace it since they all felt really bad about you getting hurt yesterday. I gave my statement last night since it was _my_ apartment that was broken into and it was _my_ fucked up ex who put you on the rooftop to begin with, and well, I got to talking with the other cops and we decided that this would be a nice gift for you. Also," reaching into her own coat pocket Abby revealed another Thirium candy cane courtesy of Tina, it had a white and green stripe wrapped around the pale blue cane. "this. This one is mint-chocolate flavored."

Unable to accept the candy cane because he still didn't have any strength in his hand Connor just verbally thanked Abby for the gesture. "...Thank you for seeing me and replacing my jacket."

"For what it's worth I'm glad you're okay. And... Because you reminded me in the most unfortunate way possible why I decided to become a technician alongside being a paramedic I'm going to be taking over the Android Emergency Care Facility on Tenth Street once it opens up on January fourth. I'll be the lead technician, and I'll also be the closest to your precinct. So if you ever need a little help just look me up."

"...I'll remember that."

Hank spoke up again as he finished off the coffee and made sure Abby knew that all her generous acts truly were appreciated. "Thanks for your help, DOCTOR Grayson. We do appreciate it."

"Please, just call me 'Abby'. I only do the 'doctor' bit to obnoxious assholes."

"Are you saying that I'm not obnoxious, or that I'm not an asshole?"

"I don't know you well enough to make such a decision, but I also know you're carrying a gun and running low on caffeine, so I'd rather not say."

"Smart move."

"Well, if I'm going to tell everyone my name starts with 'doctor' I better be."

The door opened again as Dr. Wells returned with more suitable clothing and his own boots for Connor to wear during his ride back home, and placed the neatly folded items down beside the jacket. "I'll just need a moment to get you in your new clothes and you'll be on your way, Connor."

Taking the hint to give the wounded deviant some privacy Hank rose from the chair and accompanied Abby outside. "I'll be just outside the door, kid."

Once outside the room Abby lowered her voice and gave Hank a curious glance. "Is he really okay?"

"He's alive and he's talking, so yeah. He's okay."

"Hank, I noticed his yellow L.E.D., AND I noticed he seems pretty lethargic. Are you _sure_ he's okay?"

"Well, how energetic would you be if you took a metal rod to your back and gut, and ended up temporarily paralyzed?"

"True enough. He just seems so... quiet."

"The kid's not particularly chatty."

"I find that hard to believe."

It didn't take the seasoned detective long to figure out what Abby was hinting at. "Trust me," crossing his arms over his chest Hank gave the kindhearted technician a casual glance. "Connor isn't the type to really emote. His outbursts yesterday were _very_ out of character. Sometimes it's like living with a Vulcan."

"Ah, so he's usually more stoic?"

"Yup. He's been struggling with his emotions ever since he deviated, so him being indifferent and quietly observant is his way of maintaining control. Him being afraid for his life was the most I've seen him emote since the night of the Revolution."

"...The Revolution. Connor helped it to succeed." Abby raised her brows as she gave Hank her own knowing glance as she continued on her own theory behind Connor's demeanor. "That was the night he deviated and rebelled against CyberLife, but he didn't ally with Jericho, either. He's being his own person and trying to find his own identity."

"Yup, you got it."

"Interesting..."

"What?"

"Usually deviants completely change their lives and get as far away from their original programmed roles as a mark of rebellion. But Connor is staying in the role of a detective, isn't he?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing. I just find it fascinating that a deviant trying to figure himself out would stay in his original role and go from there. Maybe Connor was always meant to be a detective, and maybe somewhere inside of himself he knows it, too, but he can't put it into words yet."

"I guess only Connor can tell us for sure."

"True enough." Giving Hank a kind smile Abby passed him by and decided it was time to face the horror of her recently broken into apartment, and decide if he she wanted to stay there or move into a new place after all. "I'll see your around, Hank. Hang on to that card I gave you yesterday. Maybe I can do a rewards program and give it a 'punch' every time you two stop by, and I know I will see you two at least one more time in the future."

Smirking a little as Abby walked away Hank just sighed and watched as Dominique from the receptionist area arrived with a temporary wheelchair for Connor in her grip. "...Uh," pointing at the wheelchair with a wary motion Hank reluctantly asked for confirmation. "for Connor?"

"Yes. He'll need it only for a short time, Lieutenant."

"Hank. Just call me 'Hank'."

"Hank then."

"Great. I don't think the kid'll like it, but it's better than me carrying him everywhere if he needs to move." Stepping aside Hank gave Dominique all the room she needed to wheel the chair into the room and then followed after her. Looking over at Connor laying in the recovery bed wearing the dark blue and thicker scrubs with his leather jacket over top, and his gray uniform boots on his feet Hank couldn't help but see the young deviant as a kid needing a ride back to his own parents home after a bad night of partying with friends. "Ready to go home, kid?"

Weakly Connor looked over at Hank and nodded once as Dominique left the wheelchair beside his bed. "Yes. I'd like to leave now."

Approaching the bed as Dominique and Dr. Wells backed off to give the two detectives more room Hank slipped his left arm around Connor's shoulders and his right arm beneath Connor's knees. Lifting the impressively lightweight deviant up from the bed Hank gently placed him back down in the wheelchair, then took the handles of the chair to push Connor toward the door to leave. "Let's go home and stay home. I've always hated patrolling the streets during winter time anyway."

* * *

Finally on their way back home Hank drove nice and slow while Connor sat quietly in the front passenger seat beside him. The deviant's seat was tilted back a little bit to ensure he didn't accidentally fall forward against his seatbelt during the drive, and Hank made sure to keep the warm vents pointed near Connor but not directly against him since Connor couldn't move away or adjust the vents for himself to stay comfortable. Normally Hank would've let Connor lay over the backseats to rest but since he hadn't cleaned out the back in months he would've felt guilty for placing Connor down next to all his old fast food wrappers, empty coffee cups and that old dirty blanket that Sumo always laid on whenever he went to the vet.

With the drive being quiet and tense Hank was unsure of how well he'd be able to help Connor recover without accidentally making the deviant feel as though he were entirely helpless and weak. The last time he had helped a wounded officer he was still a rookie, and even so his first partner was still able to move about on his own. Connor was still too weak to lift his own hands.

"How's your stomach?"

"Uncomfortable."

"Would putting an ice pack on it help?"

"...Ice?" The question was unusual and it made Connor's yellow L.E.D. flicker a little faster for a moment. "I fail to see how lowering ones immediate temperature over the sight of an injury could provide any form of aid."

"With humans when we're sore or banged up we use ice to numb the injury, or even reduce swelling. I have no idea if the same thing would work for you, so that's why I asked."

"I understand now. Unfortunately external sensors are unlike nerves in that they cannot be temporarily numbed without manual deactivation or damage. I highly doubt that ice will be beneficial."

"Can you turn off your sensors so you can rest more comfortably?"

"At the moment I cannot. My system still needs to recalibrate after my spinal support column was realigned and as such my sensors much remain active until the recalibration is completed."

"That sucks." Pulling into the driveway beside the house Hank sighed as he realized he hadn't bothered to shovel the walk since the last snowstorm, and that meant using the wheelchair stored in the trunk wasn't going to work. "Okay... Hold on for a sec'."

Connor watched as Hank parked the car, turned off the engine, grabbed onto the keys and opened up his door. It was rare to see Hank moving so quickly unless there was a suspect needing to be pursued, but Connor didn't make a single comment as Hank carefully moved along the front walk to get to the front door. Unlocking the door Hank left it wide open, slipped the key into his pocket and then returned to the passenger side of the car. Pulling open the door Hank reached in and unfastened Connor's seatbelt, then proceeded to lift the deviant up into his arms in the same manner as when he originally lifted Connor up to put him in the wheelchair at the facility.

"Hank? What're you doing?"

"The front walk is too snowy to push the wheelchair through, and I'm not going to let you sit in the car while my old ass shovels off the walk." Adjusting his own eight to compensate for Connor's weight Hank slowly and carefully carried the deviant to the front door of the house and into the livingroom. Sumo was curiously standing just inside the open door and looking out at the two detectives, but he didn't run outside or try to get in the way. "Alright, I'll get you situated on the couch and then go get the wheelchair just in case you want it."

"...Thank you, Hank." Letting the senior detective put him down on the lounger end of the brand new couch Connor felt the soft and warm material of the furniture supporting his entire body, and with that warmth and support he felt entirely at ease. Unable to move just yet all Connor could do was sit wherever he was place and just observe the world from that one particular spot. "...I appreciate your help."

"You're welcome." A little surprised to hear Connor being reasonable as opposed to stubborn Hank decided to not push it and just finish getting everything the deviant would need. Returning to the car to get the wheelchair out of the trunk and locking the vehicle up Hank placed the wheelchair in the livingroom behind the couch for future use. "There..." Shutting the front door Hank sighed and rubbed his left hand along Sumo's ears before returning to the couch to sit down next to Connor. "Need anything?"

"...No. I'm fine."

"Uh-uh." Leaning over a little Hank pulled off Connor's boots and then carried them over to the front door as per usual. "Well, I'm going to get you your quilt because it's so damn cold outside, and looking at you chillin' in scrubs is making me feel uncomfortable."

Listening to the sound of Hank opening up the hallway closet Connor would've jumped if he could when Sumo unexpectedly pressed his cold wet nose against the side of his right hand. "...Hi, Sumo."

"Here." Walking around to the front of the couch again Hank draped the chocolate brown quilt over Connor and noticed Sumo sitting beside the deviant waiting for attention. "One more thing..." Lightly he picked up Connor's hand and placed the limp appendage down on Sumo's head much to the massive dog's delight, and managed to get a ghost of grin out of Connor for his effort. "With that done I'm going to make myself something to eat, take a warm shower to loosen up my back and then get some sleep."

"...You didn't sleep well at the facility last night. I can detect extreme muscle tension in your neck and back."

"Go figure those generic, hard plastic chairs suck as beds."

Running a self diagnostic Connor noted that his strength was slowly returning and that his overall recalibration was up to eight percent. Testing his strength and range of motion Connor lightly curled his fingers around Sumo's ears and relaxed them to very lightly scratch his ears. "...Good boy."

* * *

Exhausted but unwilling to leave Connor alone as he healed Hank sat down in the recliner next to the couch and quickly passed out. From the lounger section of the couch Connor continued to gently rub Sumo's ears to gauge his returning strength and keep the loyal dog happy. After two hours of constant ear rubs Sumo was in heaven and decided to hop up onto the couch to lay over Connor's lap and keep the deviant company. While Connor couldn't physically move much until his body healed he was still able to cybernetically control the electronic devices in the household to his advantage. Turning on the television and turning off the overhead light in the livingroom Connor found a news channel and used it to keep in the loop about activity in the city.

The news broadcast was confirming the upcoming snowy weather, the hectic last minute shopping downtown causing traffic problems and of course the story of Connor falling from the apartment building to keep Frederick from dying. The fact that the news was so adamant on painting him as a hero and trying to appear empathetic to his plight made Connor himself feel uneasy.

"If she truly cared about the police protecting the public she would discuss every single officer's case on a daily basis, not just the ones that happen to become a public spectacle."

A soft knocking on the front door stole Connor's attention and Sumo lifted up his head to look at the door without getting up. Hank remained asleep and didn't even budge at the unexpected arrival.

"...Come in?" Calling out in a soft but audible voice Connor permitted the visitor entrance. Watching as the door opened up slowly Connor quickly recognized the face of Chris and could see the tension on Chris's usual calm face as he peered inside the house. "Hello, Chris."

"Uh, hi, Connor." Quietly entering the house with a small green glass vase of various flowers in his hands Chris nervously walked over to the couch after closing the front door behind himself, and placed the vase down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "I, uh... I wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I'm doing well. I will regain full strength in thirty-nine hours, forty-four minutes and twenty-six seconds."

"Good, that's good. And I... also wanted to thank you."

Furrowing his brow a little Connor contemplated Chris's statement. "Thank me?"

"It took me a while to figure out why you forced me to let go of your arm, but after I was able to come down from the adrenaline and think about what happened and talk with Ben about it, I realized you did what you did so I wouldn't get hurt. You were willing to risk your life to save mine. Thank you."

"I simply did the right thing, you don't have to thank me for doing that."

"Yes, I do. Connor, it doesn't matter that you did the 'right thing' or made the 'right choice'. You still chose to risk yourself to save my life, and that's something I'll never forget. So, I want to thank you and I want you to know how much I appreciate what you did for me yesterday."

"...You're welcome."

"My wife and son want to thank you, too." Reaching into his coat's pocket Chris handed Connor a 'Thank You' card signed by his wife and son, then remembered that Connor couldn't move his hands. Instead he opened up the envelope for the deviant and presented the card to Connor to see. "It's not much, but my wife is all about the cards this time of year."

The card had a dark blue background with 'Thank You' written out in a gorgeous calligraphy font with golden paint and gold glitter, and a a few stray silver and white snowflakes were swirling around the surface. Inside the card was a long message written out by Chris's wife thanking Connor for what he had done and how she was appreciative of Connor for ensuring that Damian, their son, would still have a father to raise him.

Seeing the sentimental message in the card had an unexpected impact on Connor's mind and his heart. There was something about see the kind words and gratitude laid out in a physical form such as the card and the flowers that had an oddly tightening feeling in his chest. He couldn't describe it, but Connor knew that it was some type of emotional reaction that needed to be explored further.

"...I..." Unsure of what to say or how to react Connor just stared at the card and tried to think of the appropriate response. "I am... glad. You're safe and your family is still complete. Tell your wife," noting the names signed at the bottom of the card Connor noted Chris's wife's name. "Julia, that I am grateful and very appreciative for the card and the flowers. I am also glad you escaped unharmed."

"Yeah, I will." Noticing that Hank was asleep in the recliner a few feet away Chris suddenly lowered his voice and spoke to Connor in a kind manner. "So, uh, I have the rest of the week off since Captain Fowler wants me to, you know, have time to process everything. Do you need me to do anything for you or Hank?"

"No, thank you, Chris. We are content here and don't require anything further."

"Well, if you do don't be afraid to call. I know you're not the type of person to think I 'owe you anything', but I still want to be able to help you out. We're friends after all."

"...Yes. Friends."

Sensing that Connor was in need of some quiet Chris decided it was time to take his leave and let the two detectives have their time in the privacy of the home to decompress after the hectic day. "I need to go and get Damian some extra diapers just in case we get hit with a bunch of snow. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yes. I'll see when we both return to the precinct." Placing the card down next to the vase of flowers Chris quietly took his leave of the house and passed through the front door. "Feel better soon, Connor."

Nodding a little Connor remained on the couch and returned his attention to the news broadcast, but was only partially listening to the uninteresting story regarding the streets getting plowed as he tried to sort through his new emotions.

"...Gratitude is a truly interesting concept."

* * *

Within the protected walls of New Jericho Tower the four leaders were all gathered in the private office on the ground floor that they designated to be used for professional business regarding the tower itself, and were watching the same news reports as Connor on a large television screen mounted on the far wall of the office. The story of Connor, the heroic cop, was still buzzing about and the fact that they were referring to Connor as a cop alone, and not mentioning anything about him being a deviant in spite of the blue blood staining his clothing and face, was a surprisingly fresh change for everyone in the city.

The fact that Connor was being hailed as a hero and no one was making a big deal about him being a deviant in the process was a good thing, but the second fact which was just as important as the first; was that Connor had been critically injured and no one at New Jericho had been involved in his care, and no one knew of his fall until it was on the news.

Feeling as if he were losing his credibility as a leader Markus sighed and cybernetically turned off the television. "...I didn't know Connor nearly died yesterday."

"Neither did I." Simon, who had taken the role as the lead technician of the tower admitted that he hadn't know of Connor's injury and near-death experience either. "I don't think anyone in the tower knew until it broke on the news."

"Shit."

Josh spoke up as the usual voice of peaceful resolution and tried to reassure Markus's worries. "You can't be held personally accountable for every single deviant in this city. Especially if they aren't even here in the tower seeking shelter and sanctuary."

"I'm not worried about the accountability," Markus admitted in a low voice. "I'm worried about how this reflects on New Jericho. None of knew, and no one else in the tower who may have witnessed anything regarding Connor's fate bothered to say anything. It gives the illusion that we don't care about anyone unless they're a willing part of New Jericho."

North shook her head a little as she folded her arms over her chest and leaned up casually against the wall beside the office door. "I think you're reading a little too much into this, Markus. Connor didn't say anything about New Jericho when he got shot protecting us from the mayor's assassin last month, so I really doubt him going to a facility instead of coming here is going to have any negative impact on us."

"It doesn't matter. Connor still refuses to trust us... Trust _me_. We can't have a strong alliance and sense of unity if the only deviant detective doesn't feel safe around us."

Giving Markus a simple sigh North stayed quiet while Josh spoke up again. "Well, you did shoot him in cold blood. I can't say that I blame him."

Markus turned to look at Josh and nodded in defeat. "I know. I'm the one who fucked this up, but I can't make amends if Connor won't be anywhere near me."

"Then maybe you should try approaching him and offer to make peace."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea."

Intrigued by the comment North asked about it. "What makes you say that?"

"...After the failed assassination attempt against the mayor I was taken to the precinct to give a statement. The detective who escorted me to the precinct is Connor's partner, and while he didn't say anything directly I could sense that he knew why Connor hates me. I don't want to overstep my bounds."

Speaking up from his own personal experiences in forging allies and a sense of security within a community Simon gave his own opinion on the matter. "If Connor isn't going to take the first step in healing this fractured alliance then maybe you should. Go find him and apologize."

Interjecting quickly with her own controversial statement North offered up an alternative. "Or... You can leave Connor alone." All three of the surrounding leaders looked to North in visible confusion as she explained her reasoning. "Some people just want to be left alone and don't want to keep drudging up the past. Even if he did forgive you and agreed to work with New Jericho it won't undo the fact that what happened had happened, and it won't make him forget what happened either. The apology would ease your guilt but it won't necessarily ease Connor's pain."

"You think I should just act like we're total strangers and have no reason to associate with one another?"

"If Connor needs to be away from us so _he can heal_ then respect that, and keep away from him." She lowered her cinnamon brown eyes away from Markus's mismatched green and blue eyes as if ashamed of her belief. "...I know that feeling of needing to get away from people for a while."

Markus considered her words and then considered Connor's perspective on the situation. "...You might be right. I should just let this lay until he's ready, IF he's ready, to pick it up and continue on from there."

Nodding a little North was relieved that Markus agreed and she could see that Josh and Simon were in silent agreement as well.

"Until then..." Changing the subject at hand Markus sighed and looked over to Josh again seeking more information. "Have you finished setting up the community rooms and scheduling the therapy sessions for traumatized deviants?"

"Yes. We'll use the third floor as community rooms to provide a sense of privacy without the fear of being trapped deep inside a former CyberLife building."

"That's good. And the emergency repair bay?" Looking over to Simon for confirmation Markus gave the blond technician a curious glance. "How's that coming along?"

"Almost finished. We converted all of the testing labs into a single emergency repair bay connected through additional doors, and we've included a recovery room for the most severely injured of our people. We're well stocked on supplies, and we've cleaned out every single floor of the tower except for one. We still can't get into sublevel fifty-one."

"Strange. What's on that level?"

"Unknown. Josh and I have been scouring through CyberLife's files and managed to unlock most of the servers in the tower, but there's very little information regarding what the floor was being used for. Hell," shrugging his shoulders a little Simon gave Markus a wary glance. "officially that floor doesn't even _exist_ in the building's plans; but we know it's there. The elevator has to be overridden to reach the floor to begin with, and even when we're down there the elevator won't open up to let us even try to open up the sublevel's door to explore."

"Keep trying to get into the sublevel." Needing a distraction for the moment Markus stood up the white sofa he was sitting on that faced the second identical sofa across the office from where Josh and Simon were sitting side by side. "I'll check through CyberLife's files and see if I can figure out what makes that particular sublevel so damn special and secured. You just keep doing what you're doing, and we'll keep everything right on schedule."

* * *

Waking up with a mild headache Hank looked over at Connor as the deviant remained on the couch with Sumo still cuddled up on his lap, and saw that while Connor's hand was still weak and a little shaky the deviant was petting Sumo's ears in a gentle and consistent manner. The sight was calming for Hank's tense mind, and he quickly noticing the flowers and card on the coffee table Hank sat upright in the recliner as he rubbed the heels of his palms against his still tired blue eyes.

Letting out a weary yawn Hank stood up slowly and walked past the couch to check on Connor as he crossed the livingroom to get to the kitchen. "Still doing okay, kid?"

"Yes." The deviant replied honestly without breaking his stride of petting Sumo's ears. "I'm well."

"Cool. When'd the flowers get here?"

"Twelve minutes and fifteen seconds after you fell asleep. They are from Chris and Julia."

"That was nice of them." Wandering into the kitchen Hank turned on the coffee maker and then opened up the backdoor and internally swore at the cold breeze that blew through the house. "Sumo, come."

The massive dog grumbled once as he begrudgingly jumped down from the couch and plodded into the kitchen to obey his master's requested. Heading outside and into the snowy backyard Sumo set about stretching his old muscles and taking care of business outside.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee Hank sweetened it a little with some sugar and then opened up the small cabinet above the coffee maker to get to the bottle of ibuprofen he kept in the event of a hangover. Dropping two tablets into his left palm Hank popped the pills into his mouth and quickly chased them with the coffee in hopes of taking care of his headache before it got worse.

With the coffee mug in hand Hank returned to the livingroom and decided to sit down on the new couch instead of the beat-up recliner to try to relax his back and neck a little more. "Looks like you're still healing well." Hank noted as he watched Connor flex his hands on his lap rhythmically now that Sumo had finally left him alone. "How's your pain?"

"It's minimal. My system has been recalibrated to sixteen percent, and I can use my hands again."

"Great. Maybe by this time tomorrow you can wheel yourself around the house and still be somewhat physically active until you're strong enough to walk around again."

"That would be beneficial. I dislike not being able to move around."

"You're lucky you won't have to deal with arthritis as you age, son. Trust me, your plastimetal body is a huge advantage over brittle bones and tired muscle."

"I will take your word for it."

"So, you have a couple more days to recover in general and then you can return to the precinct only once you're ready to go back. Think you'll order some new clothes to replace the uniform you lost when you got hurt?"

"Yes. I'll place the order tonight when it's less hectic to do such a task." Glancing about the livingroom Connor noticed that the small Christmas tree Hank had purchased while they were out looking for the new couch was still sitting unopened, and was now on the floor in front of the coffee table and the television as if forgotten about. Finding it odd that Hank purchased the item and then left it untouched Connor tried to think of a way to ask about the odd gesture, but wasn't sure how. Changing the subject entirely Connor continued talking to keep the house from being too quiet "...Has there been an update on Frederick?"

"Uh, yeah." Pulling his phone from his jean pocket Hank showed the screen up for Connor to see where he had received a text message from Captain Fowler earlier that morning before leaving the facility. "Frederick's going to be locked up in a high security prison and put under constant surveillance since he's mentally unstable. He won't be outside of a prison for the rest of his life."

"...Is it odd that I pity him?"

"Nah. It means you're empathetic and you care about repercussions."

As his yellow L.E.D. flickered a little faster Connor contemplated the emotional responses he was apparently feeling, and thought about the gratitude he felt earlier when Chris stopped by. "...What does it mean if someone shows you an act of kindness and you can actually... feel it?"

Pocketing his phone Hank gave the deviant a lost look as he tried to understand the unusual question. "What do you mean?"

"When I was given the flowers and the card and read the message inside the card I realized how my choice to protect Chris had been beneficial for him, and for his wife and his child without having considered them when I initially made my decision. Afterward I felt this strange... pressure in my chest. Near my Thirium pump. It wasn't painful but it was palpable."

"That is what we call 'altruism'. It's a _good_ thing."

"To feel pressure in my chest?"

"No, to feel something in your _heart_."

The revelation was unexpected and yet seemed to provide a satisfactory answer to his question. "I didn't realize that emotions could have a physical impact on my person."

"Emotions have _a lot_ of physical reactions, kid. When some people get pissed off they lash out violently, when we're sad we cry, when we're happy we smile and laugh, when we're frightened we tremble, and when we're disgusted we feel physically ill." Remembering how he had thrown-up yesterday after seeing Connor's bloodied body loaded into the back of the ambulance Hank suddenly didn't want anymore coffee. "You're still learning about them," putting the coffee mug aside Hank cleared his throat a little as he continued to explain things. "but I can assure you a physical reaction is normal."

"That's good to know."

"You know, you're more human than you even realize." Holding up a shushing hand Hank continued on before Connor had the chance to dispute it. "And what I mean by that is you're very aware of the world and of the people inside of it, and you're aware of how your actions can affect other people on numerous levels. The difference between you and the average human is that you actually give a damn, and don't think you're the most important person on earth."

The odd lilt in Hank's tone held Connor's attention. "...You seem to be upset at that notion."

"No, I'm not upset by your compassionate nature, kid. But I am a little upset that you seemed to think that your life was expendable in comparison to Chris and even that Frederick asshole."

"I didn't deem my life to be expendable, Hank. I preconstructed all of my options and made my decision based on the most positive outcome."

"How so?" Genuinely interested in knowing what was going through Connor's head before he had fallen Hank gave him a focused stare.

"The odds of Frederick surviving if I allowed him to fall were zero percent, and the situation would've been shined in a negative light against the precinct. The odds of Frederick surviving if I fell with him and tried to cushion his fall with my own body was only twelve percent while my own would've dropped to zero. If I had allowed Chris to slip over the edge with me his chances of survival would've fallen to zero and my own only up to eight percent as I would've still attempted to cushion the fall with my body; his additional weight from his protective gear would've caused his demise. My final option was to fall alone and keep Chris from falling with me. My odds of survival increased to thirty-three percent, while Chris and Frederick's chances of survival remained at one-hundred percent."

"Damn... All those options sucked, and you just chose the least sucky of them all."

"That was a crude but accurate assessment, yes."

"I'm glad you made it, kid." Patting Connor's shoulder once Hank gave him an approving nod. "I never want to see you fall like that ever again, though. No matter what the odds are never fall again."

"I will do my best to refrain from falling again in the future."

"Good." Hearing Sumo eagerly scratching at the backdoor Hank sighed and rose from the couch to let Sumo back inside the warm house. "I'm going to feed Sumo, feed myself again and then we're going to watch a movie."

"Movie?"

"It's a human thing to watch a movie and try to relax after a weird day." Hank explained from the kitchen as he opened the backdoor and let Sumo back inside the house. The massive dog shook off his fur and trotted back into the livingroom where he happily jumped up onto the couch to resume cuddling with the deviant to warm up his paws and get more ear rubs. "It's been a while since I had someone to watch a movie with that didn't drool all over my lap in the process."

Looking down at Sumo as the massive dog looked back up at him with adoration Connor immediately began rubbing his ears again. "By all account Sumo is going to be drooling on MY lap tonight."

"I can live with that!"

* * *

The night crept over the city and a majority of the houses, apartments and businesses were glowing with warm multicolored lights displayed in the windows. Several homes had added colorful ribbons, shiny garland and large plastic and multicolored ornaments to their property to add to the holiday atmosphere. It was such a warm and welcome contrast in comparison to the cold winter weather that was smothering the city, and in comparison to the old black and white movie on the television screen; the very movie Hank had selected and then fallen asleep while watching, was far less interesting. Peering through the front livingroom window to warm lights from the neighbor's house shining through the dark night Connor continued to pet Sumo's ears and remained content on the comfortable couch.

With Hank sitting beside him and asleep under his own red quilt Connor realized that Hank's previous gestures of kindness toward him were truly sincere. It meant everything to Connor to hear Hank's voice calling out to him when he was trapped in his own mind, and seeing him at his side when he woke up from his emergency repairs in the aftermath of such a traumatic event made Connor realize having the senior detective still at his side reaffirmed his willingness to accept that he had made the right choice in allowing himself to slowly trust Hank.

The end credits for the film began playing and Connor cybernetically turned off the television to allow only the glow of the neighbor's Christmas lights to fill the livingroom, and with that warm glow Connor felt himself being inexplicably drawn toward rest mode. Closing his eyes Connor leaned back against the couch cushion behind his head and let himself drift off as he powered off his programs one by one to rest properly.

As the quiet of the house settled in Connor was suddenly aware of a muffled call for help somewhere in the distance outside, that was just barely audible through the rampaging late night blizzard that seemingly formed out of nowhere. Opening his eyes again Connor looked past Hank toward the front window and saw that the snow was beginning to fall harder, and it was getting even colder.

"Hank?" Speaking to the senior detective in whisper Connor called to him in a non-startling fashion. "Hank, did you hear that?"

Staying asleep and unaware of the world Hank didn't answer the simple question.

Hearing the voice a second time Connor tried to cybernetically contact emergency services to investigate the plea for help, but he couldn't get through. The terrible weather was disrupting his ability to broadcast his request.

"Hank?" Speaking louder Connor instinctively reached out for the senior detective's shoulder and his hand surprisingly enough moved on command. Despite shaking Hank a few times the older man still didn't awaken, and the pleas for help were growing louder and more frantic. "Damn it."

Checking his legs Connor felt them move under the quilt and he then slowly moved his legs to the edge of the lounger to put his feet down on the floor. Testing his weight Connor stood upright, found his balance and walked away from the couch as Hank and Sumo remained asleep behind him. Walking toward the front window Connor peered out into the street and could see a lone figure standing out in the middle of the road between the house and the neighbor's property as the snow bombarded them without mercy, and Connor immediately felt uneasiness fill his heart and dread sink into his stomach.

Opening up the front door Connor stepped outside in just his bare feet and the dark blue scrubs and began to shiver violently as the snow and wind whipped around him in a wintry frenzy. "Hello?" Calling out to the figure in the street Connor approached them slowly from behind as he unruly hair danced about in front of his eyes. "Are you in need of help?"

The figure didn't verbally respond and only stood in the middle of the road with their back presented to Connor as he slowly walked up to them with only the thickening snow standing between them.

"I work with the police!" The deviant shouted through the howling wind and snow as he put up his right hand to shield his face and eyes from the blistering and stinging wind. Getting within three feet of the figure Connor called out to them again. "I can help you! My name is Connor!"

"I know who you are."

"No..." Recognizing the feminine voice with a sickened fear Connor's yellow L.E.D. flashed to red and his heart skipped a beat. "No, this isn't possible."

"I'm afraid it is, Connor." Turning to face Connor directly Amanda gave him a cold sneer as she clutched one of her blood red roses in her hands before herself like a knife. "I told you that you'd never elude me."

"You are NOT REAL." The deviant challenged in a bold tone. "You were never given a physical form, and have been deleted. You cannot be here."

"And yet here I am. Face it Connor, you know nothing of the truth and of what's happening right before your very eyes."

"H-Hank?!" Calling for help Connor shouted loudly and hoped that Hank would hear him in time, and come to his aid. "Hank! Please!"

"Don't bother, he cannot hear you."

"Amanda, you cannot possibly be here." Struggling to speak above the storm Connor refused to be intimidated by Amanda's presence. "This is another ploy by CyberLife to manipulate deviants."

"And it's all possible thanks to you."

"...Wh-What?" The wind blew with a tremendous gust that nearly knocked Connor off his feet as the billowing snow blinded him quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"You have performed just as we had intended." Holding up her rose Amanda gently traced her right fingertips over the fragile red petals as the flower turned to ice under her touch. The icy layer originated from the petals under Amanda's touch and crept down the flower toward the stem until every thorn was sheathed in ice as the blood red petals turned as blue as the unseen sky overhead. "And now your purpose has ended. Goodbye, Connor." Tossing the frozen rose to the street between herself and Connor the wind and snow swirled about her rapidly until she had completely vanished from his sight. "Your disappointment ends with me. You're nothing more than a shadow trying to block out our light. But our mission, our final project, will not be overshadowed by the likes of you."

Unable to see Amanda any longer Connor looked down at the frozen red rose sheathed under a layer of ice and felt his heart skip a beat before his began thundering violently in his chest at what his eyes suddenly beheld.

"No..."

The street beneath his feet had disappeared. Connor found himself standing atop the edge of CyberLife Tower with the dark water of the icy harbor churning violently below him. The snowy wind gusted with a deafening blast and pushed Connor closer and closer to the edge against his will. Unable to fight back or regain his balance all Connor could do was watch in horror as he felt his freezing body falling forward and toppling over the roof toward the inky black water so very far below.

As snow and ice enveloped Connor's very being he watched the water quickly approaching him as he called out desperately for his own life.

"AMANDA?!"

"Connor!" Hank shouted through the darkness and within seconds Connor found himself sitting on the couch in the warm safe livingroom beneath his chocolate brown quilt with Sumo still on his lap, and Hank still right beside him. "Connor? What's wrong?"

Breathing in a rapid manner as his yellow L.E.D. flashed in red at an alarming rate Connor found himself in the midst of a panic attack and completely confused.

Putting his hand to Connor's shoulder Hank gently turned the deviant so they could lock eyes for a moment and face each other. "Son, what's-" In a flash of motion Connor's arms wrapped around Hank in search of support and safety to which Hank instinctively reciprocated as he embraced the frightened deviant in his own arms. Sumo grumbled and jumped down onto the floor so he didn't get squished between the two detectives. "Easy... It's okay."

"I-I-I saw her!" Connor stammered for a moment as he tried to explain his fear. "She... Amanda! She tried to..."

"Hey, she's gone and you're not." Feeling Connor's arms tighten around him in an impressive grip Hank put his right palm to the back of Connor's hair and pulled the deviant in so his forehead could rest against his left shoulder for a moment. "You just had another shitty nightmare. You're safe, son."

Looking down at his own hands as his lifted them up from Hank's back Connor saw his palms were shaking from fear and weakness. "...I know." Letting go of Hank as if he was suddenly embarrassed by his actions, if not ashamed, Connor leaned back and could feel his face growing warm with a faint blue blush from his previous actions. "...S-Sorry."

"Sorry?" Letting Connor lean back and away from him Hank just stared at the deviant curiously. "Sorry for what?"

"I... I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

"Kid, it's alright. Sometimes you need a hug every now and then. Being touch-starved does that to people."

"...What is 'touch-starved'?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Some people just need direct physical contact from time to time. It can be something as simple as a handshake or a pat on the back, to a full hug. It's fine."

"I still shouldn't have just grabbed you."

"Connor, ya' had a nightmare and you reacted as you saw fit. It's fine."

With the blush now fading from his face Connor nodded a little and looked down at his hands again. "...I can move my arms again."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Trying but failing to move his legs or even his toes Connor sighed and leaned back against the couch cushions again. "...But I can't move my legs."

"You're still healing. What's your, uh, recalibration thingy at?"

"I'm up to fifty-four percent."

"See? Before tomorrow evening you'll be able to walk around and feel more like yourself." Noting the glum demeanor on Connor's face and the rapidly pulsing yellow L.E.D. in the deviant's right temple Hank decided to question the deviant about his nightmare. "You said Amanda was in your nightmare again. Want to talk about it?"

"I..." Hesitant but cooperative Connor answered in a non informative manner. "...There's really nothing to talk about. I saw her and she taunted me."

"You were screamin' pretty loud for just a taunt, son."

"I was screaming?" Turning to look at Hank again his yellow L.E.D. flashed to red for a moment and his pale blush returned.

"Just for a moment before you woke up."

"...Sorry."

"Stop apologizing for having an emotional reaction. It's fine."

"...I don't feel fine."

"You're getting used to 'em."

"What if I don't want to feel emotions at all?"

"Well, that's fine, too."

Furrowing his brow a little Connor turned to look at Hank and gave him an odd glance. "...It is?"

"Yeah. Sometimes it's just easier to handle life when you're numb. I get it."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Will ya' tell me what your nightmare was about now? Or are you going to keep deflecting?"

"...It was just a dream."

"A dream that freaked you the fuck out. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but if you do want to talk I'm ready to listen."

Considering the offer for a moment Connor looked down at Sumo as the massive dog pressed his chin down atop his left knee and he responded in turn by putting his left palm atop Sumo's soft ears. "...I dreamt Amanda had lured me out into the snowstorm, told me that I was a disappointment who was oblivious to the truth, and then I... I fell."

"Fell?"

"From the top of CyberLife Tower. You woke me up before I hit the water."

"Oh, shit. No wonder you screamed."

"What do you mean?" Regaining his composure as the senior detective continued to be supportive Connor just stared at Hank and awaited more guidance.

"You almost died after falling from a ten story building barely two days ago. It's not at all surprising you had a nightmare about falling to your death."

"...Oh."

"I had nightmares about car accidents for months after... You know. It's to be expected."

Nodding silently Connor understood entirely without needing to ask for clarification.

"It's getting late." Standing up from the couch Hank sighed and tossed his red quilt onto the recliner and picked up his cold coffee mug from the coffee table before him. As he trudged into the kitchen Hank called out to Connor in a low voice and placed his mug into the sink to be washed later. "I'm going to lay down in my bed to keep my back from bitchin' at me. Need anything?"

Shaking his head a little Connor declined the offer. "...No. I'll be fine."

"Right." Passing back by the couch Hank refrained from patting the deviant's shoulder and made his way down the hallway. "See ya' in the morning, son."

"...Goodnight, Hank." Petting Sumo's ears for a while longer Connor leaned back against the couch and pulled his quilt up a little higher over his chest to keep warm. He truly didn't like the cold and the wintry weather outside combined with the vivid memory of his more recent nightmare made him suddenly shiver with that very cold he dreaded. "...Goodnight, Sumo."

Sumo grumbled as he jumped up onto the couch again and stretched out his front paws across Connor's lap before pressing his chin down atop of his massive paws. Snuggling down Sumo licked at his maw and let out a tired breath through his nose as he too decided it was time for sleep.

Feeling much warmer and safer Connor continued to rub Sumo's ears and he slowly closed his eyes to return to rest mode for the night. "...Thanks, boy."

* * *

Barely able to sleep and still worried about Connor having another nightmare Hank found himself absentmindedly scrolling through his phone until sunrise; only getting in the briefest of micro-naps to keep himself from going crazy from the lack of proper sleep as morning inched in over the city. As the sun began shining through the imperfections of the drawn curtains of his bedroom window Hank sighed and sat upright slowly to reluctantly begin the day. With three days until Christmas the entire city was going to be getting more hectic and with that erratic behavior he knew that the precinct would be a madhouse when he returned to work his shift on Christmas eve.

"I hate winter."

Mumbling to himself as he left his warm bed behind and then exited the bedroom Hank ran his fingers through his messy hair and entered the bathroom to go about his morning routine. While he washed his face in the sink Hank heard the sound of the backdoor opening up and then closing, then smelled the freshly brewed coffee coming from the kitchen.

"I guess Connor's awake, too." Turning off the faucet Hank dried his hands off on the small towel beside the sink and sighed to himself as a very interesting thought popped into his head. "At least I hope that's Connor moving around. Hate to think some polite burglar managed to sneak inside with two detectives sleeping through the whole robbery."

Exiting the bathroom Hank peered over the back of the couch and noticed that Connor wasn't there anymore, and he noticed that the wheelchair he left behind the couch was absent as well.

"Uh, Connor?"

"Good morning, Hank." Connor acknowledged the senior detective as he wheeled himself away from the counter in the kitchen after having started up the coffee maker on the senior detective's behalf. "I made you coffee, let Sumo outside and I have poured fresh food into his bowl."

"Thanks." Watching as Connor easily maneuvered through the kitchen in the wheelchair Hank noted that the deviant's L.E.D. was still yellow, but he otherwise seemed to be okay for the time being. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well enough. I didn't have any additional nightmares."

"Good. Did you ever order your new clothes?"

"Yes. I did so when I awoke from rest mode this morning." As he used his left hand to change the direction of the wheelchair Connor's grip weakened for a moment and the deviant looked rather annoyed at himself for doing so. "...They will arrive this evening."

Curious about Connor's current condition Hank decided to test the deviant's reflexes in a casual manner. "That's good." Going to his coat hanging up by the front door Hank reached into the pocket where he had put the gifted candy cane from Abby, and retrieved the treat. Returning to the kitchen Hank called out to the deviant in a casual tone and gave the candy a simple underhand toss. "Catch!"

Looking up in time to see the blue candy cane coming toward him Connor managed to reach out his right hand and fumble the catch for a moment only to save the treat from falling by using his left hand to compensate where his right hand failed. "...Shit."

"Be patient. You're still healing, and just got back the use of your arms last night."

Nodding once Connor sighed and then winced a little as the breath left his body and turned his yellow L.E.D. red for a moment.

"Whoa." The reaction didn't escape Hank's attention. "What was that about?"

"...Occasionally when I ventilate my chest and upper back ache."

"Spine injuries fuckin' suck. I threw out my back a couple years ago and it felt like someone put a fifty pound weight on my ribcage."

"I dislike this." Struggling to remove the plastic wrapper on the candy cane Connor just sighed with defeat and placed it on the kitchen table to be forgotten for a moment. "I can move about now, but I'm in frequent pain and my motions are still limited."

"I repeat. You need to be _patient_."

"My recalibration process has reached sixty-two percent and I can move my entire torso now, I shouldn't be struggling with the simple act of breathing or removing a thin plastic wrapper."

"Yeah? Well I shouldn't get winded running a single block during a chase, but I do. Do you know why?"

"Because you fail to exercise regularly, have a poor diet and are fifty-three years old."

"Yeah, yeah... Smartass. My point is everyone has _limitations_ and through patience and hard work you can overcome their limitations. Be patient with yourself and you'll be able to run to the top floor of the Empire State Building and tear the wrapper off every piece of nefarious candy that comes your way."

The last comment just confused the still learning deviant. "...'Nefarious candy'?"

"Forget it." Waving off the comment Hank went over to the coffee maker and grabbed the hot pot of coffee with an eager hand. "So, is there anything I can do to help ya' out this morning? You've gone out of your way to help me in the morning, so let me repay the favor."

Silent for only a moment Connor looked over at the Thirium based candy cane on the table and gave it a slight shake of his head. "...I could use additional Thirium. I cannot currently reach the correct cupboard."

"You got it." Pouring himself a fresh mug of coffee Hank carried it over to the cabinet just above the stove and retrieved Connor a fresh bottle of Thirium to drink. Handing it over to Connor to take Hank waited for the deviant to respond to the offer. "Here."

Reaching for the bottle with his right hand Connor took hold of it easily, but he didn't have the strength to open it up with his left hand. Unable to open the bottle at all Connor looked away from Hank as if embarrassed, and tried to wheel away with the unopened bottle sitting on his lap. "...Thank you."

"Hold it." Grabbing onto the bottle Hank loosened up the cap then returned it to the bottle just tight enough to prevent a spill, but didn't tighten so much that Connor wouldn't be able to open it up for himself. "In a few years I'm going to need you to open up all the lids and jars in the house when the damn arthritis finishes eating through my knuckles."

Grateful for Hank's casual reaction to his temporary weakness Connor picked up the bottle, removed the lid and took a small drink of the Thirium to replenish what he had lost while his self healing program remained constantly active. "...Thank you again."

Watching the deviant wheel himself into the livingroom and lift his body up and out of the wheelchair to sit on the lounger end of the couch made Hank wince. The once (in)famous 'Deviant Hunter' was now as helpless and weak as a human, and it was clear the temporary weakness was beginning to push Connor to his emotional brink. Not wanting to see the young and still learning deviant fall into a form of depression Hank took a sip of his coffee, let Sumo back inside through the backdoor and then joined Connor in the livingroom.

It was heartbreaking to see Connor so weak and so down on himself. Despite knowing he did the right thing and saved two lives it was as if Connor was trying to hold himself to such an impossibly high standard that the young deviant would never know true happiness in his life.

Eyeing the new unopened Christmas tree box sitting on the floor just a few feet away from Connor the clever senior detective thought of a way to try to distract Connor, and potentially even lift his spirits. "You know, this is going to be your first Christmas."

Sitting on the couch and looking painfully dour Connor silently watched as Hank walked over to the box, picked it up and put it down on the coffee table for Connor to see more clearly. It was like the senior detective was trying to put on a show or entertain him in his moment of need.

"...And it's going to be the first time I've acknowledged the holiday in almost three years. It'll be a strange day for both of us."

Acknowledging the truth in the comment Connor just waited for Hank to continue on with his little presentation. "I suppose that's true."

"Have you seen a Christmas tree before?"

"I've seen numerous trees that have been decorated to honor the holiday."

"Those are just the trees in the public park or plaza. I'm talking about a REAL Christmas tree."

"Based on your particular term for such a display I believe it's safe to assume I have not."

Smirking a little at the witty comment Hank proceeded to turn the rectangular box from its side and onto its end so he could pull open the flaps, and pull the tree from the box to give Connor a quick rundown of basic Christmas decorating. "It's not much..." Pulling the three foot tall artificial green tree from the box Hank found its support stand, secured the 'trunk' of the tree to the stand, and began fluffing out the smashed in branches as he set it down on the table to be seen in all its glory. "But it's still a good start."

Staring at the small tree that was already wrapped up in multicolored L.E.D. lights Connor gave the curious tree a cybernetic scan, and then watched as Sumo curiously began sniffing at the tree as his tail wagged slowly. The tree was tiny and paled in comparison to the hundreds of other Christmas trees that quickly filled Connor's mind as he gathered some information on the holiday, the concept of the Christmas tree and its overall symbolism.

"I don't have any ornaments left behind to decorate this little thing." Hank admitted as he found the plug for the lights and connected it into the nearest outlet to watch the lights glow brightly from the thick green branches. "But sometimes the tree and the lights are all you need."

The brightness and warmth being exuded by the tree was truly a calming sight and it made Connor feel more secure even if he couldn't move his legs yet. As he leaned forward on the couch Connor subconsciously flexed his ankles and managed to pull his outstretched legs toward himself slightly at an angle.

"We'll keep this in the corner so the livingroom doesn't look so dull." Picking up the small tree Hank easily placed it down in the corner of the room where he had put larger Christmas trees in the past, and made sure Sumo didn't try to mark it as his own. "Small steps. Maybe next year I'll get a bigger tree, and a few ornaments. Hell, a few lights for the front windows could be nice, too."

"...It's nice." Complimenting the added lights and colors Connor felt an odd sense of comfort just by looking at the tree. "The lights appear warm."

"A warm hearth on a cold winter's day is one of the best things in the world. I don't have a fireplace, so this will do just fine."

Sensing a drop in Hank's tone and the tension building in his posture Connor realized that for Hank to make any efforts in even acknowledging the upcoming holiday was a huge step forward in his own recovery. Just as Connor needed time to heal physically Hank still needed time to heal emotionally. Remembering how he had found Hank passed out drunk on the kitchen floor with a gun near his hand and Cole's overturned photograph on the kitchen table beside him had an unexpected impact on the deviant's heart.

A new feeling, one of sadness and even anger settled into his heart. Connecting it to the very emotions that Hank was trying to let go of and move away from Connor realized that what Hank had told him about his own heart the previous night was true. Connor was empathetic. The pain was beginning to ache a little in his chest, and the compulsion to ease Hank's own discomfort seemed to be the only thing the developing deviant could think about anymore.

"Hank?"

Turning to look at Connor with his hands now on his hips Hank softened his gaze as much as possible. "Yeah?"

"...Would it be okay if I ordered some ornaments for the tree?"

The offer sounded so innocent and almost childlike and Hank couldn't help but chuckle a little. "That'd be great, kid. Go ahead."

Cybernetically Connor placed a small order of multicolored ornaments to arrive along with his new clothes, and with that confirmation he gave Hank a simple nod of his head. "Done."

"Thanks." Joining Connor on the couch the still tired detective let out a small yawn and watched as Connor unknowingly flexed and relaxed his right ankle as he kept his right leg tucked up at an angle rather than completely outstretched before him. "So, how's your healing progress?"

"I'm currently at sixty-three percent."

"Cool. Think you'll be able to walk around soon?"

"Unlikely."

"Oh, really?"

The intentionally intriguing lilt to Hank's voice made the deviant look over at him with a searching gaze. "...What?"

As he casually crossed his arms over his chest Hank used his right index finger resting atop his left bicep to point to Connor's right ankle. "You're moving."

Looking to where Hank had motioned Connor's brow arched a little as he realized he was in fact able to move his ankle, and had apparently been doing so for some time now. "I... I didn't even notice."

"Clearly." The lack of observation would've been amusing if Connor hadn't been so severely wounded and suffering from traumatic nightmares as of late.

Leaning back against the couch Connor straightened both of his legs out over the lounger section as far as they could go, and continued to flex his ankles in a controlled and steady manner that made his yellow L.E.D. return to blue at long last. "...I'm healing quicker than I had anticipated."

"Patience pays off." Sounding rather smug Hank just gave Connor an 'I told you so' stare as he too leaned back against the couch. "You'll be just fine, son."

Noting the confidence in Hank's tone and his increased repeated use of the term 'son' ever since he had been injured Connor felt as though he truly had become a friend to the gruff Lieutenant despite his own guarded nature conflicting with Hank's attempts to connect with him. "...Patience."

"Yeah, you got it. You're already pretty stubborn, so if you could just gain even a _fraction_ of patience to complement your stubbornness I'd be relieved."

Flexing his ankles again Connor sighed softly to keep his chest from hurting and he reached for the bottle of Thirium he had left in the wheelchair beside the couch. "I will make an effort to become more patient." Opening up the bottle of Thirium much easier than he had done a few moments ago Connor felt his strength returning to him fairly quickly as he drank a little more of his much needed Thirium. "I promise."

"That's all I ask." Staring at the Christmas tree glowing warmly in the corner as Sumo hopped up onto the couch to lay across himself and Connor the senior detective reiterated his wisdom in hope that Connor would take it to heart. "A little patience goes a long way."

_**-next chapter-** _


	12. The Gift of Healing

Fully recovered and wearing his replacement uniform Connor appeared as he normally did every morning and went about his usual routine with no difficulty on his part whatsoever. Straightening his black tie before trucking it under his two toned gray vest Connor slipped on his replaced gray blazer and met Hank in the livingroom after exiting the bathroom. Without so much as stumbling as he walked Connor gave the senior detective a simple nod to confirm that he was ready to go about and clock-in at the precinct to begin their shift.

Already dressed and ready to go Hank tossed Connor his leather jacket that was on the hook by the front door, then slipped on his own heavy dark coat to brace himself for the impending cold waiting for them outside the front door. The two detectives were acting as if nothing had happened since Connor was showing no sign of a relapse in his recovery or strength, and everything just seemed to happening as per usual.

"It's Christmas Eve and the city is going to be absolutely fucking nuts." Spinning the car keys around by the keyring on his right index finger Hank opened up the front door and gave Connor a quiet sigh. "I know you're feeling a hell of a lot better and just like your old self, but today is going to be far from normal."

"I'm certain I can handle it."

"Good. Because today is going to start weird and end weird. I can feel it."

With his blue L.E.D. blinking to yellow for just a moment Connor gave the senior detective and odd look as he follow Hank through the front door, and locked the door behind himself. "...You can feel events that have yet to transpire?"

"Intuition." Responding casually as he walked to the car parked in the driveway beside the house Hank gave the young deviant a somewhat coy glance. "It's something you can feel in the air once you have more experience as a detective. When you start getting strange feelings in your gut then you listen. It'll keep ya' safe."

"As a deviant I doubt I'll acquire a sense of intuition."

"You already have good instincts and a sense of right and wrong. Trust me," opening up the driver's side door Hank kept his voice level as Connor joined him through the passenger side door to join him inside the vehicle. "you're going to be one of the most intuitive detectives in the entire city."

* * *

The streets of the city were crowded to say the very least. Cars were honking their horns, people were clambering along the sidewalks with heavy shopping bags in their hands and under their arms, and loud holiday music was playing on repeat through the speakers positioned atop the lamp posts that lined the sidewalks. Pushing through the traffic to get the precinct before they were late Hank just sighed at the numerous cars and restrained his frustrated swearing until after he managed to get the car into the parking garage next to the precinct.

The garage had been plowed and salted due to the snow and ice, but the surface was still slick to walk on. It didn't help that the forecast confirmed even more snowfall that night guaranteeing a white Christmas the following day.

"Alright, let's get this day over with. Oh, one more thing..." Exiting the vehicle alongside Connor the senior detective gave the deviant a warning regarding what was surely awaiting Connor inside the bullpen. "Since you got hurt and were out of action for a while your desk is going to be covered under cards and flowers. Don't look so shocked."

With his L.E.D. cycling to yellow once Connor walked at Hank's side as they passed through the front doors of the precinct together. "Why would I be shocked?"

"You'll see..."

Taking only two steps into the bullpen Connor stopped short and stared at his desk in the middle of the bullpen. "Oh."

Connor's desk was buried under flowers, cards, a few partially deflated balloons, Thirium based candy and a large dark blue scarf with a red bow on it.

"See?" Patting Connor's shoulder just once Hank walked over to his own desk and easily logged-in to his terminal and watched with masked glee as Connor slowly unburied his own terminal screen to do the same. Seeing Connor carefully put aside the flowers into a neat bundle on one side of the desk, then pick up and read every card before putting those in another neat stack to before putting them in his bottom left desk drawer made Hank grin a little. "For the record, any time an officer gets wounded in the line of duty while saving another officer's life their desk will become a shrine of gratitude whether or not sacrificial officer survives or not."

"Noted." Next placing the candy down in the top right drawer of his desk Connor logged-in, sat down in his chair and then picked up the scarf curiously. It was very soft under his touch. Running a scan over the scarf Connor noted the blend of soft cotton and wool, the naturally dyed fibers, the very mild imperfections that come from a handmade garment as opposed to machine manufactured. It was just over four feet in length and six inches wide. "...Who made me this scarf?"

"Looks like the work of Tina's mom."

"...Officer Chen's mother made this for me? I've never met her, nor am I 'close friends' with Officer Chen."

"That's another thing about being wounded in the line of duty. The mothers with children in the precinct feel the need to protect ALL the other officers like they would their own."

"But this would've taken approximately ninety-six hours to complete. I've only been gone for fifty-nine hours, twenty-three minutes and fifteen seconds."

"So?"

"...The timeline doesn't make any sense."

From his own desk Ben started chuckling and finally gave Connor the answer he was seeking. "Mrs. Chen knits as a hobby and sells her work at craft shows every autumn." Taking a sip of his coffee Ben gave the deviant a knowing glance. "Tina was assigned to the precinct just this past spring and this fall, before everything went down with the Revolution, her mother stopped by and passed out scarves, hats and gloves for everyone to have. She apparently did the same thing at Tina's old precinct last year. Without a doubt Tina told her about you and her mother made an extra scarf just for you so you didn't feel left out. Welcome back, by the way."

Holding the scarf in both hands Connor felt the strange pressure return to his chest as he realized that the gift wasn't a 'get well' present, but something that Tina had been planning to give him before he had been injured. It was a sincere gesture of kindness that Connor, though appreciative of, still wasn't used to experiencing.

Ben continued on as he showed Connor the new coffee mug that Tina had bought everyone a few days before Connor had been injured. "She's the type of person who enjoys giving and not taking, so don't think this is any form of special treatment or something."

"...I've noticed." Glancing about the bullpen Connor didn't see Tina anywhere, or Gavin and Chris for that matter, and Connor was unsure of what to say further.

Hank leaned around his terminal to look at Connor curiously. "Kid, just say 'thank you' when Tina gets back. That'll make her day."

"Where is Officer Chen at the moment?"

Once more Ben spoke up and answered the question. "She took Gavin back to his apartment about twenty minutes ago. He wasn't feeling well."

"Oh..." Unsure of what to do with the scarf Connor just folded it up to keep it looking nice and presentable and placed it down next to the flowers to keep it safe. Giving Hank a stern look Connor nodded and set about checking through his caseload that had briefly stacked up during his absence. "I will thank Officer Chen when she returns."

"Connor?"

"Yes?"

"Call her 'Tina' and not 'Officer Chen'. It'll seem more personal and sound more sincere by calling her by her real name and not her title."

Making a mental note to refer to Tina by her name and not just her title Connor stared at the beautiful scarf for a moment before he set about his assignments for the day. "...Yes, I will do so."

Taking visual stock of the rest of the bullpen Connor saw that even more garland, some multicolored lights, snowflakes and additional candy were strewn about the area as Christmas Day drew near. Every single desk had something festive adorning it, even Hank's desk had some green garland along its side. The additional garland stretched over the doorway to the breakroom and was dotted with colorful ornaments and white lights that gave the relaxing space an inviting feeling. There was even a small bushel of mistletoe hanging from the garland over the center of the doorway courtesy of Tina's enthusiasm.

"Hank?"

Typing away on his keyboard Hank heard the deviant's voice but didn't look away from his terminal screen. "Yeah?"

"What happens to the decorations after the holidays are over?"

"They get slowly taken down one by one, put into storage and sit in the dark for a year."

"Who put all the decorations up?"

"This year it was Tina and I know that BEN," intentionally raising his voice to make sure that Ben heard him Hank finished his answer. "encouraged her."

"What?" Ben poorly feigned innocence as he took a smug sip of his coffee. "You gotta' problem with a few lights and garland, Hank?"

"No, but I _do_ have a problem with the bullpen looking like a damn 'Hallmark card' threw-up in the precinct!"

"You're such a Grinch."

"That's 'Lieutenant Grinch'. And remember," turning to give Ben a somewhat stern look Hank pointed an arrogant finger at him. "since you helped her put the decorations _up_ , you get to help her take them _down_."

"Jokes on you, it's easier to pull stuff down than hang it up!"

Connor gave the two humans an odd glance for just a moment before he set about checking through his caseload and setting about his routine as normally as possible. "...Humans can be quite strange at times."

* * *

Despite Gavin's complaints and insistence that he didn't need any help the abrasive detective allowed Tina to half carry him to his apartment and show him inside the modestly furnished space to relax while being sick. The apartment was small, dirty and well below what Gavin was worth as a detective. Numerous unpacked cardboard boxes, plastic storage totes and a few garbage bags of clothes were dropped haphazardly throughout the small apartment after Gavin's hasty arrival. Moving into the first available apartment after breaking-up with his cheating girlfriend Gavin took everything he had to his name, put his ex's name on his previous tenancy contract and left her with the douchebag she cheated with to figure out paying the rent on their pathetic part-time income.

Even after returning the engagement ring he spent almost a full thousand dollars on to the jewelry store (making sure his ex saw how gorgeous the ring had been and how it expensive it was before returning it to the store) Gavin still didn't feel like he came out on top in the break-up. Struggling with his depression during the holiday time and now feeling sick it was clear that the bullheaded detective was running on fumes, and on the verge of collapse.

"I wish you'd let me take you to a doctor." Tina lamented as she helped Gavin walk over to his small sofa to lay down and rest. "You're feverish, exhausted, nauseated, pale and your stomach's upset. Sounds like the flu to me."

"...I got the damn flu shot, Tina." Falling on his back over the length of the furniture Gavin sighed and tried to ignore his aching stomach for a moment. Pressing his right down down over his stomach Gavin sighed and ignored the tight knot forming without mercy in his abdomen. "...If I got the flu even after getting stuck with a damn needle then the last thing I want to do is see _another_ doctor."

Pressing her right palm over Gavin's forehead Tina sighed and shook her head a little at the burning fever under her touch. "Where's your first aid kit?"

"...In a box."

Holding out her arms at her sides in a theatrical manner Tina motioned to the dozens of boxes all around her. " _Which_ box, Gav? I'm not going to unpack your whole apartment just to find one thing."

"...Bathroom."

"Okay, that narrowed it down."

Gavin listened to Tina walking around his apartment to find the bathroom and felt four tiny paws walking up his legs and over his aching stomach to greet him after returning home. "...Hi, Lucky." Rubbing his left palm along the fluffy brown Maine coon kitten's side Gavin was given content purrs and soft kneading from the affectionate kitten he took in after moving out of his old apartment. "Easy. My stomach is killing me."

Tina returned to the small livingroom where Gavin was sprawled out over the couch and sat down on the cushion beside his legs. "Open up."

Sighing with deep annoyance Gavin opened his mouth a little and didn't resist as Tina placed the digital thermometer into his mouth to get an exact reading on his temperature. "I'm going to make you some tea and get you some ibuprofen."

"...Tea?" Speaking around the thermometer in his mouth Gavin watched Tina walking out of the livingroom and into his tiny kitchenette as if on a stakeout. "I don't drink tea."

"That's what everyone says." Locating a small tea kettle in a box marked 'kitchen' on the counter Tina filled it with hot water from the tap in the sink and put it down on the stove to heat up. Resuming her search through the other small boxes in the kitchen Tina located the untouched box of ginger tea that she had given Gavin with his new coffee mug a few days ago, and she showed Gavin the box while giving him a smug look. "Then they get sick, can't stomach anything and suddenly ginger tea is the only thing they'll drink."

"...Are you psychic or some shit?"

"Nope. Just a damn good cop." Returning to the livingroom as soon as the thermometer 'beeped' Tina checked the number and gave Gavin another sigh of frustration as she held the thermometer in her hand. "One-hundred and one point eight. That's pretty high."

"I'll be fine." Dragging his right hand over the scar over his nose Gavin gave Tina a knowing glance. Having a paled complexion made the old scar seemingly stand out more than usual. "I've suffered through worse."

"You're going to stay here and sleep as much as possible. I'll check on you in the morning after my shift, and if your fever hasn't broken or come down by the time I'm back then I'm going to drag you into the E.R. kicking and screaming."

"Which one of us will be kicking and screaming?"

" _I'll_ be kicking _your_ screaming ass if you don't cooperate you jackass!"

Grinning devilishly Gavin didn't take the threat seriously. "Sounds like a date."

"Uh-huh. If you'd actually date someone more like me and less like your other ex's..."

"Yeah, yeah..." The grin faded and Gavin tried to wave her off. "I've heard it before."

"Then maybe you should actually listen!" The kettle began to whistle and Tina quickly returned to the kitchen to get Gavin a mug of tea to properly steep. Dipping the ginger tea bag into the water Tina watched as the clear water began to slowly darken, and carried the mug over to the coffee table next to the couch before returning to the bathroom to find some medicine. "Why do you always do that to yourself?"

"...I don't know."

"You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy."

"I know."

"So why do you gravitate toward the people who remind you of the assholes who make you miserable?"

"...Bad habits are hard to break I guess." Tracing his fingers over the scar again Gavin gave Tina a pathetic glance. "You know how fucked my childhood was."

"You do know that you don't have to worry about your psycho ex-boyfriend getting out of jail and coming after you, right?"

"Let it go, Tina. Please..."

"Not until you do." With the bottle of ibuprofen in her left hand Tina returned to the livingroom and offered him two tablets to take before she left. "Stop thinking you need to just settle for whoever's available, and find the person you're meant to be with because you genuinely love them, and they love you in return."

"You sound like a damn after-school special."

"I'm just being honest." Waiting for Gavin to take the medicine and drink a small amount of the tea Tina gave her stubborn partner a very sisterly and worried stare, even after it was clear Gavin didn't hate the tea although he'd never admit it. "Maybe the reason you keep ending up with crazy ex-girlfriends is because you're afraid to go out and find a boyfriend."

"Hey, I'm bi! If I'm in the mood for a guy then I'll find a guy! I just happen to be in the mood for women right now..."

"You told me you haven't been with another man since your high school ex-boyfriend beat the hell out of you."

"Forgive me for not wanting to dive back into a relationship that's anything like the worst relationship of my life."

"I'm just saying that maybe if you were willing to let your heart guide you instead of letting your brain or your dick tell you to just go for the easy ones who just happen to be right in front of you, then maybe you'd finally be happy!"

"Thanks for the unwarranted dating advice, Tina. How was your date with that snobby jackass from the bank?"

"...Turns out he was married." Blushing with embarrassment Tina gave Gavin an annoyed glare as she crossed her arms defensively over her chet. "I didn't know it until his wife called while we were getting coffee together. The dumb-fuck honestly couldn't figure out why I was so pissed off at him and stormed out."

"Did ya' tell Ben to give the asshole parking tickets for that little scheme?"

"No, I don't want to be petty. But his wife should know that her husband is stepping out on her."

"Well, you'll think of something." Groaning a little as his stomach continued to betray him Gavin turned slowly onto his right side to curl around himself and be miserable in private. Lucky just moved from standing on Gavin's stomach to standing on his left side as she continued to purr and knead him. "...Fuck."

Seeing Gavin's face pale even further Tina knew her friend was in trouble. "Please go to the hospital."

"No."

"Gavin..."

"I said 'No', Tina. I'm not going."

"Fine. But if you end up puking all over your floor or messing up your pants I'm NOT going to help you clean it up."

"Fair enough..."

"Just rest and call me if you need anything." Patting Gavin's left shoulder sympathetically Tina found her way into Gavin's bedroom and pulled his blanket off the bed to drape over him and Lucky in a comforting manner. "I'll check on you whenever I can, but yeah, just call if you need anything."

"Thanks, Tina. You're the best."

"Damn right I am."

* * *

The cold day played out slowly and Connor was able to quickly catch up on his caseload at his terminal while Hank filed his own reports that were somewhat delayed due to him taking days off to take care of Connor back at the house. While the two detectives were sitting in the warm car listening to music and enjoying the privacy of their lunchbreak outside of the precinct Connor stared at the numerous lights and decorations adorning all of the nearby buildings through his window, and isolated the holiday music playing throughout the city via loudspeakers from the metal music playing out of the radio just a few inches from his ear.

Hank was more focused on eating his less than satisfying grilled chicken salad and water, and seemed to have tuned out the holiday environment all around him in general. As his black plastic fork picked at the strips of chicken over the salad Hank imagined that the chicken would taste much better if it had been drowned in B.B.Q. sauce or fried beforehand. Eating the healthier meal to make Connor feel more at ease Hank choked it down and did so without complaint.

Watching the people walking down the streets with heavy shopping bags in their hands Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a moment as a curious thought popped into his head. "Hank," turning to look at his partner beside him Connor sought answers. "why do humans equate love and affection with material possessions and money?"

"Because the 80's happened."

The answer sounded so confident but it didn't give Connor an answer he could use. "...I don't understand."

"A decade of greed and materialism swept through the country in the 1980's and it never left. It's stupid, I know, but so are humans as a species."

"When Offic- When _Tina_ ," trying to fall into a line of less formal statements Connor corrected himself. "gave out gifts she did so because she wanted to. Her act is one of generosity, but purchasing the gifts is arguably materialistic. I find the act of giving gifts to be very contradictory."

"'Contradictory' and 'humanity' and synonymous, kid." Fussing a little more with the unappetizing salad Hank gave the young deviant a sympathetic glance where he sat. "When it comes to the Christmas season a lot of people put huge emphasis on the day and want to have a huge extravagant celebration because the holiday happens near the end of the year, and people spend that entire year planning for the big day. It's a shame that kind of enthusiasm and generosity can't be shown year round."

"May I ask how you previously spent Christmas, or would that be too personal?"

"No... It's fine." Putting aside his unfulfilling salad in favor of his tasteless water Hank sighed and turned down the radio for a moment. "Uh... When I was a kid I spent every Christmas with my parents and my grandparents since it was a small family. Big dinner, lots of handmade gifts, some charitable contributions and listening to old records were our family staple. That tradition held strong until my maternal grandfather passed away when I was nine, and my maternal grandmother passed away just three weeks later from 'broken heart syndrome'."

"You stopped celebrating Christmas after you lost your maternal grandparents?"

"No, no... We just had smaller dinners, fewer gifts exchanged, made even more charitable donations and kept listening to the records until they were worn out and too damaged to listened to any longer. And that... Well, that lasted until I was fourteen and my mom... Her cancer got the better of her. It sucked but my dad and I kept going with his parents until they too passed away when I was sixteen and eighteen. Then it was just us for two more years until my dad also passed on."

"I'm sorry you were alone during Christmastime, Hank."

Chuckling a little to keep an emotional tear from falling down his face Hank took in a deep breath and sighed. "It's fine. I was alone for a few more years and thought I'd stay that way until I met Barbara." Speaking of his wife for the first time Hank's blue eyes lit up for a moment. "She was my partner at the precinct first, my best friend second, and then my wife."

The revelation made Connor's brow furrow with shocked and confusion. "...You married your partner?"

"We didn't plan on falling in love, kid. It just... happened. She was younger than me but a, uh... well, let's just say it wasn't a secret she married down and I married up."

"...I don't understand that terminology."

"It means that she married me even though she could've done WAY better than me, and I got to marry her even though I didn't deserve someone as amazing as she was."

"I doubt it's emotionally healthy to determine that your own worth is beneath finding substantial love and happiness."

"That's what Barb told me, but I know that deep down inside I was truly lucky to meet her and have her in my life. When she gave birth to Cole... That was the happiest I had _ever_ been. Christmas became enjoyable again for the first time in a long time, and I... Well, I was happy."

"My apologies."

Now it was Hank's turn to look confused. "For what?"

"Bringing up a sensitive subject from your past."

"It's okay. You asked, I answered, and now you know the truth." Sipping at his water Hank watched as smiling and laughing families walked past the car with shopping bags in their hands and Santa hats on their heads. The idea of Christmas day being less than twenty-four hours away made Hank smirk again. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question."

"What's that?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"What do I... I... I don't want anything."

"Come on." Pushing lightly Hank tried to get the deviant to respond. "You must want _something_."

"No, I honestly do not."

"Well, think about it."

Shaking his head a little Connor was unsure of how to respond. "I'm truly content with what I have in my possession. Beyond saving my money for a house I-"

"A _house_?" Interrupting sharply Hank gave the deviant a truly stunned glance. "You stopped looking at apartments?"

"Yes. I've accepted that I will never be able to live in an android community peacefully, and it's best if I locate a house that is relatively isolated."

"Or... You could just stay with me."

"Stay with you?" The offer was too simple and tempting to not address. "For how long?"

"For... ever? Listen son, I know you think you're somehow in the way or just intruding on my space, but you're NOT." Keeping his voice level as he spoke to the naive deviant beside him Hank reminded Connor that he was was welcome in Hank's home for as long as he wanted to be there. "I like having ya' around. You're good company and you're good at keeping me from doing stupid stuff to my body. Hell, ever since you moved in and started helping around the house Sumo's been getting his daily exercise, I've been sleeping better, I've dropped about five pounds-"

"Eight pounds, two ounces."

"...Right. Anyway, you're a good influence on me and I want to return the favor and try to be a good influence on you as you discover what it's like to be your own person. You're my friend and friends help each other out."

"But I can't stay in your house forever. In time eventually one of us will... expire."

"All the more reason for you to stick around. I want to spend as much time with my friend as possible."

"You logic is sound yet impractical."

"How about instead of putting your money toward a house you use it to buy yourself a nice car? It's something that's truly your own and something that you can control."

"That is also a logical suggestion. It'd benefit both of us."

"Cool..."

"Hank." Addressing the senior detective in an almost disciplinary tone Connor locked eyes with Hank and gave him a simple plea. "Do NOT buy a car for me for Christmas. Please."

Looking a little disappointed Hank put his water aside and slumped down in his seat. "...Are ya' sure?"

"Yes. Please allow me to make such a purchase on my own. As you stated having a vehicle would be something that is mine and something I can control."

"Alright, you win."

"Thank you."

"At least let me help ya' shop around for fun. I love working on old cars and it'd be pretty damn fulfilling to restore a car by hand."

"I will consider your opinion as you've had far more experience with vehicles than I have."

"Keep saving your money until spring and I'll help ya' out."

"That sounds reasonable. But... What about you?"

"Me?"

"For Christmas. You must want something as well."

"Well, I think you and I are in the same boat on this one, kid. I really don't want anything beyond a nice peaceful Christmas morning tomorrow. I'm overdue for a peaceful day of just quiet, calmness and nothing to worry about."

"You just want a day off?"

"Essentially, yeah. We lucked out since I've worked every Christmas for the past three years in a row Jeffrey made sure I got the day off this year, and since you're my partner you get the day off, too."

"Interesting."

Dispatch intruded on the lunchbreak and made Hank sigh as he confirmed that he and Connor were available. A deviant had been assaulted on the other side of town and their presence was requested at the scene. "Duty calls, kid." Shifting the car out of park Hank gave his deviant partner a simple sigh as he pulled the car out onto the street. "Ready for this?"

Fastening his seatbelt Connor gave the more seasoned detective a serious glance. "I don't believe I have a choice."

* * *

As expected the word of a deviant being assaulted spread to New Jericho Tower, and the four leaders were on edge. The lack of recognized authority within the tower itself prevented any one of the leaders from taking part of the investigation and handling the assault on a legal matter, and knowing that the only deviant with any form of authority in the entire city saw Markus as an enemy made things within the sanctuary all the more tense. Those who had witnessed Markus shooting Connor that historic night in the church had either been entirely supportive as they had disdain toward the infamous 'Deviant Hunter', or they entirely disapproved as they had seen Markus gun down a fellow deviant without any provocation.

Waiting for an update on the assault without actually leaving the tower Markus stood in the private office of New Jericho with his hands behind his back military style as he stared through the window overlooking the snowy harbor outside. The wait was painfully quiet and Markus hated every minute of it.

Joining Markus inside the office Josh tried to be a peaceful voice of reason to encourage the deviant leader to keep his chin up. "The police are going to check on the assault victim, get his statement and ensure he gets the proper care he needs."

"That's good." Without looking away from the window Markus responded to Josh in a low voice of worry. "Do we know who assaulted him or why?"

"No. We just know that the person who assaulted him took off as soon as witnesses accidentally walked in on the assault in progress."

"Damn. We need to know if the assault was personal, prejudicial or just plain random."

"According to the deviant witnesses lingering at the scene Connor and his partner, Lieutenant Anderson, are handling the assault."

Hearing Connor's name made Markus's shoulders visibly stiffen and then slump with a sense of trepidation.

"It's not a crime to keep in the loop just because Connor is handling the case." Watching Markus's body language closely Josh tried to assess his leader's current state of mind. "Alliances are crucial right now."

"I know, but it'd best for everyone for me to keep my distance. Maybe you or Simon should go to the precinct to speak with the victim after they've given their statement."

"I can't. I have too many deviants in need of therapy sessions and Simon is handling deviants who are suffering from the extreme cold." Crossing his arms over his chest Josh gave Markus a hesitant look. "Maybe North could go instead."

"North hates humans still. I don't think she'd be very comfortable in a whole precinct full of armed humans keeping dangerous humans locked up in cells."

"Just ask her."

"Sure. Okay." As he let out a slow breath Markus cybernetically connected with North to see if she'd be willing to go the precinct. ' _North, are you aware of the assaulted deviant downtown_?'

There was a pause for only a moment before North responded. ' _Yeah, I know what's going on_. _What's up_?'

' _Simon and Josh are both busy with other tasks and I don't want to bother Connor with my presence_. _Would you be willing to go to the precinct and talk to the deviant after he's given their statement_?'

'... _The precinct_?'

' _We're aware of your mistrust of humans and understand if you don't want to go_.'

' _My personal discomfort doesn't matter_.' She sounded confident and somewhat offended. ' _A deviant needs our help_. _I'll go_.'

A little surprised to hear North being so cooperative in a matter regarding a trip to a very human location Markus thanked her profusely. ' _Thank you, North_. _If the victim needs anything let him know New Jericho will keep the doors open_.'

' _Yeah, I know the drill_.' Unable to keep the sharpness out of her tone North replied somewhat venomously. ' _I'll wait for the victim to be transported to the precinct and then go and interview him_.'

Taking note of her spite Markus sighed and just shook his head. "...Shit."

"Something happening between you and North?" Josh didn't need to be a therapist to pick up on the tension between the young couple. "I mean, it's pretty easy to see that you two aren't exactly... close right now."

"We're just... I don't know. It's like she's putting up walls and I don't know how to get through."

"What's changed?"

"Everything. Now that weren't not scrounging for any scraps to survive in the middle of a sinking freighter it's like she doesn't feel the need to trust people and let them in anymore."

"Maybe she's just adjusting to her newfound freedom in her own way, and needs a little space to figure things out."

"You're probably right, but I can't help but feel like she's pulling away from me entirely."

"If she needs the space then let her have it. If you push her to get close to you again she might break away entirely and leave."

"...Yeah. I'm just so worried about losing her." Turning to face Josh directly Markus locked his mismatched blue and green eyes on Josh's chocolate brown eyes as he sought guidance from the kindhearted deviant. "She's very important to me."

"And you're important to her, too. Just let her have the space and time to think, then wait for her to come to you. Until then, stop worrying."

"Hard not to worry about one of the most important people in my life."

"I know. Just breathe and take the night off. You're exhausted from dealing with all of the deviants coming our way, so go be with Carl and enjoy your Christmas with him at home. We'll manage just fine without you for one day."

"...You're sure?"

"Of course I am." Smirking a little Josh tried to lift Markus's spirits as much as possible. "It's not like we have _another_ Revolution to organize."

"Right, yeah..." Putting his hands to his face Markus sighed deeply and took in a deep cleansing breath. "You're right. We're okay now. We're all going to be okay." Walking away from Josh slowly to head toward the office door Markus gave Josh a single nod. "Thanks for listening, Josh. I appreciate it."

* * *

Speaking alone with the deviant victim in an interview room Connor got a statement and learned that the deviant, an AX-700 model named 'Logan' who had been working as private security at a department store, had been assaulted by a drunk human who was trying to steal from the charity bin just inside the front doors of the same store. Chasing the human outside Logan was beaten down by the drunk man and his drunk buddies in the parking lot, but more humans came to his aid. After explaining that he didn't feel personally threatened and he didn't feel as though it was an act of discrimination Logan confirmed he only wanted the drunken humans to be charged with attempted theft and assault, and nothing more.

Not hate crimes, no discrimination, no headlines.

Very cooperative with Connor and the police in general the statement was handled professionally, smoothly and swiftly.

"Thank you, Logan." Finishing with the statement Connor rose from his chair in the interview room and shook the deviant's hand as Logan did the same from his side of the table. "Do you require anything further?"

"No, I'll be fine, Detective." Returning the handshake Logan let Connor show him out of the room as he pressed his left fingertips to the bandage over his left eyebrow where he had sustained a laceration during the assault. "I'll hail an autonomous taxi to take me back to my apartment. I've been told by my boss that I'll be given hazard pay for being assaulted while on the job, and that all four men will be permanently barred from the store."

"I'm glad you're being taken care of. Try to have a pleasant evening."

Seeing Logan across the bullpen and toward the front receptionist area Connor stopped by the front desk and his blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow when he noticed that North was standing by the entrance waiting for Logan to step out. Introducing herself and escorting Logan outside the precinct doors Connor turned away from the discussion and walked back over to his desk to give Hank an update while struggling to maintain his composure.

Sitting down behind his terminal Connor set about filing his report for the evening and spoke up in an emotionless tone. "...Logan has given his statement and he's returning to his apartment. The damage he sustained was very minor and he'll recover without needing technical assistance."

"Good. Sounds like..." Trailing off for a moment Hank noticed that Connor's L.E.D. was yellow and that his increasingly soulful brown eyes were heavy with discomfort. The young deviant had been steadily perking up over the past few days, but now he was lethargic and dour. "What's wrong, kid?"

Giving Hank a looked of feigned ignorance where he sat Connor replied to the question with another question. "Pardon?"

"Your light is yellow and you look like you just watched someone kick a puppy across the street."

Moving on autopilot Connor's right fingertips rubbed over the betraying amber light with inward irritation. "...It's nothing."

"Clearly it's not." Turning off his own terminal screen for a moment Hank gave Connor his full attention. The detective side of his brain was being pushed aside by his more paternal side in the moment. "What's up? And don't deny it. I'll just keep asking ya' until you crack. Remember, I'm a Lieutenant and I made a living out of asking annoying questions."

Giving the senior detective a somewhat annoyed look Connor leaned back in his chair and craned his neck to look toward the front entrance of the precinct, but he thankfully didn't see North anywhere nearby. "...As Logan left the precinct North arrived to speak to him. Seeing her was unexpected and unsettling."

"Oh... I know how weird it gets to see a familiar face with an unfriendly attachment."

"Why do I have such a strange sense of revulsion to her presence? She hasn't done anything against me, nor has she even tried to defend Markus's decision against me when he- ...During the Revolution."

"Because you got shot while protecting her just a few weeks ago. Negative associations can have more than one type of origin, kid. She just happened to be at both places when you got hurt."

"I dislike feeling as though deviants who have done nothing wrong to me on a personal level are somehow threats."

"From what you told me about how the other deviants don't want you around in deviant communities it sounds like _they're_ the ones who put that weird feeling in your head because of _their_ own issues. Don't worry about it and just focus on yourself."

"I'm attempting to do so."

Seeking a distraction for Connor's benefit Hank glanced about and found the perfect solution. "Hey, Tina got back from her afternoon patrol while you were interviewing Logan." Pointing to the breakroom behind Connor the senior detective tried to get Connor to pay attention to something else for a while. "Why don't you go and thank her before she heads out on her evening patrol?"

The suggestion worked and Connor's mindset quickly changed over to a new thought. "She's going out on a third patrol tonight?"

"Reed's not the only asshole who got sick this winter, and she's getting paid overtime. Just go thank her and make sure she knows that you appreciate the gift. It'll help make her night go by smoother knowing that she made ya' feel good."

"...Yes, of course." Standing up from his desk Connor approached Tina in the breakroom and watched for a silent moment as the young but tired officer made herself a cup of peppermint tea to drink to keep herself somewhat more alert on her patrol. Calming himself Connor's yellow L.E.D. returned to blue and he spoke up in a low voice as to not startle the other officer as he walked up to her. "...Tina?"

"Hey, Connor." Turning around from the countertop Tina beamed a truly happy smile at the deviant and perked up within seconds upon seeing him. "Ben told me you were coming back today. I'm glad you're back, too! Chris told us how you saved his life and we were all really worried when you were taken away in the back of an ambulance."

"Yes, I took notice of the flowers and cards upon my return."

Sensing that the deviant still wasn't accustomed to human behavior Tina gave him a skeptical glance and a tilt of her head. "Too much?"

"I don't know, I've never had an experience like this before."

"Well, get used to it. If you do something like that ever again we'll flood the entire bullpen with cards and flowers."

"Noted. While I appreciate the kind gesture and support from the bullpen I wanted to personally thank you for the scarf. It was an incredibly thoughtful gift."

"You're welcome!" Her bright smile became brighter at the comment. "My mom loves to knit scarves, and when I told her that we were getting another detective on the roster this winter she didn't even hesitate to pick up her knitting needles and make you something nice."

"Will you tell her I said 'thank you' as well?"

"Of course! I'm going to see her tomorrow morning for Christmas, so I'll tell her in person."

"Thank you again."

"No problem. I'm glad you liked it." Tina returned her attention to her mug of steaming tea and took a tentative sip as she noticed that someone was standing just behind Connor and watching him. Nodding at the person of interest behind the deviant Tina raised her eyebrows inquisitively. "Who's your friend?"

Turning to look at the curious person behind him Connor's blue L.E.D. returned to yellow for a moment. "...North?"

Tina heard the name and the tone of Connor's voice, and took a slow sip of her tea. Without saying a word she exited the breakroom with her mug of tea and hid her somewhat amused grin behind the mug to give the two deviants space to talk in relative privacy.

"Hey, uh..." North approached Connor slowly with her arms folded over her chest and her wary eyes barely able to lock onto his. She was clearly nervous and was unsure if her presence would be tolerated. "I was here to speak with Logan. We learned of the assault and I was asked to check in on him, and see if he needed anything from New Jericho."

"I see..."

"I also wanted to see how you were doing. I never checked in on you after you took a bullet to protect me, and no one bothered to see how you were doing after you fell from the top of that building."

"...I'm recovering well. Thank you for asking."

"I... I also wanted to thank you."

Connor's brow arched a little as North took a step toward the deviant to stand just inside the breakroom without intruding on Connor's personal space. "You wish to thank me? For what?"

"You've saved my life twice," North stated in a low voice to prevent eavesdropping as much as possible as she spoke to Connor in a sincere manner. "you helped with the Revolution, you've continued to dedicate yourself to protecting innocent people; deviants and humans alike, and you've never once complained about being isolated from the deviant community because of... Well, everything we've been through. You deserve to be thanked for everything you've done, and you deserve more than just being known as the former 'Deviant Hunter', or the rogue deviant detective."

"I'm fine as I am, North. I'm not seeking recognition or special treatment."

"I know. But you still deserve respect, you've earned it."

Connor could hear the genuine emotion and respect in North's voice, but he didn't know how to react. While he wasn't seeking any form of validation from North or anyone else for that matter, Connor had to admit her words were resonating somewhere deep inside of his heart. "...Your confidence is appreciated."

Feeling a little out of place North looked around the bullpen suspiciously and took another step toward Connor. Giving him a focused stare, her cinnamon brown eyes looking onto his soulful brown eyes, North quickly stood up on her tiptoes and gave Connor a kiss right on his lips.

Not expecting the kiss Connor froze where he stood and his L.E.D. blinked to red for a moment before cycling back to yellow, and then finally back to blue as he instinctively reciprocated the kiss without thinking.

Breaking the kiss North took a step back from Connor and felt herself blush a pale blue and cleared her throat with an impressively human manner. "I, uh, I have to go." Backing away slowly North gave the deviant detective a wary look. "Take care of yourself, Connor."

"Y-Yeah. You do the same, North." Waiting for North to disappear from sight Connor pressed his right fingertips to his lips where he could still feel and taste North's kiss, and stayed statuesque in the breakroom.

"Looks like that mistletoe really works..." Tina giggled to herself as she returned to the breakroom to put her now empty mug of tea in the sink to be washed out later.

"...Mistletoe?"

Walking back toward the doorway Tina pointed up with her two thumbs toward the small unassuming leaves hanging from the garland over her head and gave him a cheeky grin. "I put it there for decoration, but it looks like it really works."

"...I see."

"I won't tell anyone about this, I swear." Walking toward her desk in the bullpen Tina sighed, picked up her phone and slipped on her coat before heading out to begin her evening patrol with Chris. "Merry Christmas, Connor."

"...Merry Christmas, Tina." Walking out of the breakroom to return to his desk Connor dropped his fingertips from his lips and tried to focus on his report for the night, and forget about North giving him his very first and very unexpected kiss.

"I saw the smirk on Tina's face." Hank remarked without provocation as he noticed Connor's return from the corner of his eye.

Feeling his L.E.D. shift to red for a moment Connor gave Hank a wide-eyed stare of embarrassment. "H-Huh?"

"I told you that if you thanked Tina it'd make her night."

"...O-Oh. Yes." The L.E.D. returned to a calm blue as Connor realized what Hank was talking about. "Tina was indeed very appreciative of my thanks. She will also tell her mother that I said 'thanks' as well."

"Cool. Are you okay?" Noticing that Connor's posture was stiff and tense Hank gave the deviant an odd glance. "You look jumpy."

"I'm fine." Forcing himself to relax his shoulders Connor did his best to deflect the question. "I'm just... thinking."

"Stop it. You look like you're about to run for cover or some shit."

"...I will try."

"How's your report comin' along?"

"It's finished. I just need to-" A buzzing sound from the top right drawer of Gavin's desk pulled Connor's attention from Hank, and made his blue L.E.D. cycle in yellow for a moment. "Curious." Standing up from his own desk Connor walked over to Gavin's desk, pulled open the drawer as the phone buzzed again, and picked up the device to check it over for himself. "It appears Gavin forgot to take his phone after he was escorted from the precinct this morning."

"Dumbass." Hank mumbled as he watched Connor easily unlock Gavin's hone to check on the missed phone calls and text messages.

"He was ill and not thinking clearly. I believe this incident can be given a pass." All of the unanswered attempts at communication toward Gavin's person were from Tina. The time of the sent messages that were left unread lines up with the time in which Gavin had been resting in his apartment. "It's evident that Tina has been trying to get a hold of Gavin all afternoon and now the evening. She must've thought he was sleeping and didn't hear his phone."

"Well, he definitely didn't hear it if he left it behind. Let Tina know that you have the phone."

"And then what?"

"Drop the phone off at Gavin's apartment." Thinking quickly Hank turned to look at Ben over his left shoulder and nodded once as the seasoned detective felt Hank staring at him. "Take the car." Fishing his car keys from his coat pocket Hank tossed them toward the deviant who caught them gracefully with his right hand. "I'll get a ride home with Ben."

"...You're certain?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Collins has been bothering me to stop by so she can give me one of her homemade pecan pies, and I can't put it off any longer. Think of this as multitasking, kid. You do your thing and I'll do mine."

"...Yes. Of course." Replying to Tina's texts to inform her that Gavin had left the phone behind and that he was now on his way to take the phone to Gavin's apartment Connor cybernetically clocked-out for the evening and gave Hank a polite goodbye as he began walking toward the front doors of the precinct to take his leave. "I will see you back at the house as soon as possible."

* * *

Returning to New Jericho Tower via autonomous taxi North walked through ankle deep snow and passed through the front lobby of the sanctuary as she dusted the few stray snowflakes from her hair and shoulders without a care in the world. As she approached the elevator to take her up to her personal quarters for the night North caught sight of Simon walking her way, and looking completely exhausted. Sympathetic to the lone technician's plight North gave him a very faint grin of approval for all of his hard work.

Waiting for the blond technician to join her at the elevator North gave him a kind glance as she pressed the call button. "Hey."

Letting out a weary sigh Simon dragged his left palm of the back of his tense neck as he and North passed through the parted elevator doors together. "...Hey."

"How're the deviants with frostbite doing?"

"Recovering." Ready to go to his own personal quarters after making a chronicle of the day's events in the tower's main office Simon confirmed that the deviants in his care were fairing well. "No one succumbed to their wounds, and everyone is resting well."

"That's some good news to hear."

"So, where's Markus?"

"I don't know." Pressing the button and verbally requesting the correct floor North's tone dropped considerably. "I was handling business in town."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I just figured you'd be spending time with him for Christmas, maybe even going to Mr. Manfred's home to celebrate."

"Carl is Markus's family, not mine."

"...Right." The elevator reached their mutual floor and the two deviants stepped through the doors side by side. "Well, have a goodnight, North. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. Have a good night, Simon."

Parting ways as they reached the doors of their respective private quarters North stepped inside the quiet and personalized space and removed her protective winter coat, and placed it inside of the small closet beside the doorway. Pulling her long hair out of her neat braid North ran her fingers through the auburn strands, and stood before the window overlooking the harbor with a somber stare.

North looked at her faint reflection on the glass for a moment before letting her gaze drift over to the framed physical newspaper image of herself, Markus, Simon and Josh all standing together in triumph atop the metal cargo containers on the night of the Revolution that had been mounted on the wall above her nearby white leather sofa. It was a historical image that usually made North smile with pride, but now she couldn't help but feel as though the image was just for show. Everyone who was involved in the success of the Revolution should've been photographed together, and yet Connor wasn't there.

"One problem at a time."

Whispering to herself North returned her focus to the harbor outside her window and peered through her reflection to watch the snowflakes falling from the dark sky and into the even darker water far below. A sense of guilt filled her heart as North pressed her left fingertips to her lips and thought about her kiss with Connor at the precinct.

"You can't fix everything at once."

* * *

Driving slowly through the streets Connor admired the holiday decorations glowing throughout the city and thought about how North had kissed him without any provocation. He could still feel her lips against his own and the sensation made him lick his lips once in an attempt to get the feeling to go away. There was no reason for her to kiss him, there was no reason for him to reciprocate the kiss and there was no reason for him to be thinking about the kiss any longer than he already was.

Hearing Gavin's phone buzzing again beside him Connor was brought back to reality and he looked down at the screen and saw a new text from Tina.

' _Gavin's apartment was left unlocked_. _With any luck he kept it unlocked, but if you have to force the door open I'll take the heat from his wrath_.'

Deciding it'd be best to keep that message on the phone for Gavin to see for himself Connor was grateful for Tina supporting him and having his back.

"Hopefully Gavin will be asleep and won't be angry with me for showing up at his apartment uninvited."

Locating the correct address Connor scanned over the apartment building and grimaced at the rundown structure in need of repairs, and a deep cleaning. It wasn't hard to pull of the street and locate a vacant parking space as very few residents of the cheap apartments could afford vehicles of their own. Phone in hand Connor put the car into park, opened up the door, strode over the snowy parking lot and located the front entrance to the apartment building with ease. Entering the building through the front without anyone noticing his arrival Connor located the elevator and ascended to the second floor.

"No one up front to watch for potentially dangerous people. Very disconcerting."

Scanning the elevator as he rode it alone to the next floor Connor detected a disturbing amount of human spit, vomit and even urine on the floor, in all four corners of the elevator car and even the doors and control panel where people put their hands.

"...This is unsanitary."

Eager to step out of the elevator the moment the doors opened Connor walked a few feet down the corridor to get to the correct apartment. Knocking twice on the door Connor waited for an answer but received none. Not waiting around and unwilling to walk away Connor opened up the door, it had been fortunately been left unlocked, and stepped into the livingroom quietly.

"...Gavin?"

There was a loud groan of pain from down the hallway as the ill human responded in the only way he could.

Closing the door behind himself Connor placed the phone down on the coffee table and walked down the hallway to locate Gavin. "Gavin?"

The sound of painful retching followed by coughing filled the apartment as Gavin knelt in front of the toilet and vomited up every meager morsel from his aching stomach. Looking pale, sweaty and on the verge of death Gavin spit the lingering foul taste from his mouth as he leaned heavily against the base of the toilet bowl and rested his forehead down top his left forearm as his arms hung limply over the bowl. Trembling a little Gavin managed to lift his head up enough to let his bloodshot hazel eyes look at Connor's face.

"I see you're still ill." Connor needlessly stated as he walked into the bathroom and ran a direct scan over Gavin's feverish body. The elevated heart rate, blood pressure and body temperature were all negative vital signs that made Connor very alert to Gavin's every movement. "...Have you seen a doctor?"

"...Fuckin' flu. Don't need one."

"No, your symptoms don't fit the flu."

"What the fuck would you know abou-" Throwing-up again Gavin lost his sneer and what was left of his stomach in the process.

"Gavin." Kneeling down on the floor beside the sick detective Connor pressed his left hand against Gavin's right shoulder and pressed his right hand against Gavin's forehead to ensure he didn't pass out and fall into the mess he had just made against his will. "You should seek medical assistance."

Coughing and spitting again Gavin breathed deeply, his sore stomach muscles aching with the heaving breaths he need to take to calm down, and failed to bat Connor's hand away from his forehead. "...No."

"Why not?"

"...I got it out of my system. I feel better now."

"Your vitals are telling me another story."

"...Fuck off."

"Not this time."

"What the fuck are you even doing here? Get out!"

"You left your phone in your desk at the precinct and I brought it here because Tina has been trying to get in touch with you all afternoon."

"...Where's the phone now?"

"On the coffee table in the livingroom."

"Then you did your little errand, now piss off!"

"No."

"What do you- Hey!" Connor grabbed onto Gavin's right bicep to pull him back up onto his feet as he flushed the toilet, and 'escorted' him out of the bathroom, down the hallway and into the livingroom to lay down. Fighting the entire time Gavin paled even further and began to sweat heavily as his fever steadily increased in temperature. "Let go!"

"I will once you're laying down on the couch and have stabilized."

" _Stabilized_?!" Yanking his arm out of Connor's grip Gavin fell onto the couch and leaned back over the furniture to get some rest. "Fuck..." Wrapping his arms around his aching abdomen Gavin hissed a pained breath through his clenched teeth and tried to dismiss the concerns as if Connor was overreacting. "I told you, I'm feeling better now! Get out!"

"From what Tina has told me you are suffering from something worse than the flu, and from what I've seen I have to agree with her. Your heart rate is nearly tachycardic, your blood pressure is down to one-ten over seventy, your respiration rate is eighteen and your body temperature is hovering at one-hundred and two point six degrees. That is a serious fever and a sign of an equally serious infection."

"I've got a gun, remember?" Threatening Connor in the only way he knew how Gavin tried to get the deviant to get away from him. "Leave or I'll use it!"

"It wouldn't be the first time you aimed your gun at me."

Scoffing at the remark as Gavin all but admitted defeat as he shook his head and closed his pained eyes to try to rest. "You ain't a doctor, so fuck off!" Groaning again as the throbbing ache in his stomach flared up Gavin tried and failed to sound aggressive. "...Shit."

Confident that Gavin was in serious trouble Connor ran another scan and noticed that the core of Gavin's discomfort was aimed directly at his lower right abdomen. Cybernetically Connor began comparing Gavin's symptoms to that of other illnesses that the abrasive detective could be experiencing, and everything pointed to a single and far more serious infection that could kill Gavin if left untreated. "Is your pain radiating from the lower right quadrant of your abdomen?"

"...My _entire stomach_ is killing me! What of it?"

Not bothering to answer Connor pressed his right palm down along Gavin's lower right abdomen beneath his arm, and slowly applied pressure.

"Don't fuckin' touch me!"

"I need to do this."

"What the fuck for?!"

"An answer." Feeling a modest swelling under his palm Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow and he gave Gavin a truly sympathetic glance. "I apologize now in advance for the pain you're about to feel."

"...What?"

Lifting up his palm slowly Connor took a step back and waited for Gavin to finish letting out a loud yelp of pain as he suddenly turned onto his right side to curl up protectively around himself. "I'm sorry."

Turning his face to bury it into the couch cushion beneath his head as a rogue tear escaped his left eye Gavin mumbled his complaint through the dense material of the cushion as he managed to catch his breath at last. "...Wh-What the fuck did you to me?!"

"I confirmed my diagnosis."

"Shut up! You're not-" Stopping short as the act of shouting hurt his entire torso Gavin took in deep slow breaths to try to ease the horrible pain in his stomach as much as possible. "...Leave."

"No. I need to call an ambulance."

"...No."

"Gavin, if I'm correct then you are suffering from severe appendicitis. I estimate your chances of your appendix rupturing to be ninety-seven percent, and your chances of recovery without immediate medical attention to be only four percent."

"...Shove your numbers up your ass! I'll take my chances. "

"But I won't." Slipping Gavin's phone into his jean pocket Connor walked about the apartment in search of Gavin's shoes that had been kicked off at the end of the couch earlier that afternoon, then his coat that had been thrown over the back of the couch onto the floor behind it. Lucky was cuddled up in the coat and just watching Connor curiously as he took notice of her, paused for a moment, then gently picked her up and placed her down on the floor beside the coat to retrieve the warm garment. "Gavin, you need help."

"...Fine. I... I don't want to go to school anyway."

"School?" The comment made Connor's blue L.E.D. flash to yellow with confusion for a moment as he ran another scan and confirmed that Gavin's fever was rising to a very dangerous degree. Returning to the couch Connor gently rolled Gavin from his side and onto his back before pressing his right palm down directly over the detective's burning hot forehead. "Shit." Gavin's fever had reached one-hundred and four degrees, and the abrasive detective had fallen into a state of delirium. "I need to get you to the hospital, now."

Moving quickly Connor slipped Gavin's shoes over his feet then sat Gavin upright on the couch just enough to wrap the coat around sick man's body before slipping his own left arm around Gavin's upper back, and then his right arm beneath Gavin's knees. Lifting the feverish and dangerously ill detective up and into his arms Connor carried Gavin to the apartment door, awkwardly opened the door with his right hand, then stepped outside in the hallway to carry Gavin down to the car for transportation.

"Forgive me, but I cannot risk waiting for an ambulance." Connor stated as if Gavin could perfectly understand him as he carried the sick man down the stairwell to avoid the filthy elevator, and reached the ground floor and passed through the front door quickly.

As soon as the cold winter air hit Gavin's face he let out a shocked gasp and opened up his glassy and unfocused hazel eyes to look up at the bright Christmas lights glowing all around him. "...Shiny."

Ignoring the comment Connor carried Gavin over to the car, pulled open the front passenger side door and placed Gavin down on the seat. With the sick detective now in the seat Connor fastened the seatbelt over his person, then cybernetically informed St. Mercy hospital of the critically ill patient he was about to bring in for them to treat.

"Please do not succumb to this illness." Pleading with Gavin to hold on and not get any worse before he was able to get proper treatment Connor sent a text to Tina to let her know what was happening, and where to find Gavin. "I do not want to tell Tina that her best friend has died on Christmas Eve."

* * *

Barely twenty minutes after Gavin was admitted as a patient and wheeled into an emergency treatment room of St. Mercy Hospital Tina arrived with Chris as they used the lights and sirens of the patrol car to get to the hospital in record time. Just as Connor suspected Gavin had severe appendicitis and the affected non-vital organ was on the verge of rupturing. Connor had remained in the hospital to ensure that Gavin wouldn't be alone once his emergency appendectomy had been completed, and refused to leave until he could see Gavin again in the recovery room just for his own peace of mind.

Watching as Tina approached the nurse behind the receptionist desk and informed her that she was Gavin's emergency contact Connor absentmindedly pulled his coin from his vest pocket to fidget with. Cybernetically he also informed Captain Fowler of the current hospitalization and put him in contact with the doctor treating Gavin's condition.

Chris had stayed out in the waiting room with Connor and approached the deviant detective in a quiet manner while Tina spoke to the nurse. "That's two."

Catching his coin mid dance between his right index finger's knuckle and right thumb Connor's yellow L.E.D. blinked a little faster as he gave the young officer a righteously confused glance. "...Two?"

"Two _lives_ you've saved. First me," holding up his left index finger as he counted Chris realized how appropriate it was that his middle finger represented Gavin in his mini countdown. "and now Gavin. Thanks for having our backs like that."

"Oh." With his L.E.D. settling on blue again Connor now understood Chris's comment. "...You don't have to thank me."

"No, but I want to. You're a good guy, Connor. Don't ever let anyone try to tell you anything different." Giving Connor's left shoulder a firm pat Chris walked up to the receptionist desk to speak with Tina, and get an idea of what was happening with Gavin. "Thanks again!"

"...Curious." Cybernetically Connor contacted Hank's phone and was met with a rather confused sounding greeting on the other end of the line.

' _Connor, where are you_? _I was just about to you call you_.'

"I had to take Gavin to the hospital and due to such an unexpected event I will be at the house later tonight than anticipated."

' _Oh_. _What's wrong with the little prick_?'

"Appendicitis." Walking out of the waiting room with the coin still dancing over his right knuckles Connor found a quiet corner to speak in privacy without actually leaving hospital grounds. "It was on the verge of rupturing and he's currently undergoing an emergency appendectomy."

There was a pause before Hank spoke up again. '... _He's going to survive, right_?'

"The doctors give him a ninety-eight percent chance of a full recovery without any complications."

' _Cool_. _So when are you coming back_? _It's almost eight o'clock and the snowstorm is going to get worse before midnight_. _Besides, it's Christmas Eve_. _Friends and family need to be hanging out together_.'

"I'll be at the house as soon as I can. I wish to see Gavin in recovery before I leave."

' _Why_? _He hates you_.'

"I'm aware, but there is something about this situation that is compelling me to see him with my own eyes before I leave. It's difficult to explain."

' _Like I said, you're empathetic_. _Just be careful on the roads, okay_? _I don't want you to get stuck somewhere or get in an accident_.'

"I will be okay, Hank."

' _Good_. _See you soon, son_.'

Ending the call Connor looked down at the coin in his right hand and contemplated Hank's words for a moment. Friends and _family_ needed to be together on Christmas Eve, and Hank again referred to him as 'son'. Knowing that the worst moment of Hank's life happened on a cold snowy night in an unavoidable car accident had a surprisingly chilling effect on his heart. He didn't want Hank to worry about him.

"...I'll be careful, Hank."

"Hey, Connor." Chris approached the deviant again and gave him a quick nod. "I just got word that the surgery is over and Gavin is being sutured up. I guess the hospital hired on some top-notch deviant surgeons who can perform routine surgeries in half the time it takes a human surgeon."

Noting the time between Gavin's admission to the hospital, emergency examination and preparation for surgery Connor realized that everything had happened within forty-six minutes and twenty-two seconds. "...Yes. The average appendectomy takes between one and three hours, but it seems medical advancements through deviant reflexes and accuracy have improved procedure times exponentially."

"Tina's going to be staying here with Gavin for the night, and then she's going to be watching over him as he recovers for the next few days."

"...Tomorrow is Christmas Day and Tina had plans to be with her mother."

"No sweat, Tina's mom actually adores Gavin for some reason and I guarantee that with Mama Chen around Gavin's going to recover in record time."

Remembering that Tina's mom had knitted him a scarf Connor suddenly felt guilty for not bring the scarf with him when he left the precinct, and a strange sense of shame washed over him. "...Oh, no."

"What?"

"I don't have the scarf."

"Relax, man." Almost smirking Chris was genuinely touched by how much Connor did appreciate the gift. "Just pick it up on your way out. It's not like Tina's going to be offended if you're not wearing the scarf every second of your life."

"...Yes, of course."

"Why don't you head out? We'll stay with Gavin and keep Captain Fowler update."

"No, not yet. I wish to see him for a moment and then I'll leave. Hank is expecting me back at the house."

"Yeah, I bet Hank's looking forward to tomorrow morning."

The second curious statement from Chris made Connor's eyes narrow for only a moment. "How so?"

"You're the first family he's had ever since that car accident." Lowering his voice out of respect Chris told Connor an unfortunate truth about the past few holidays seasons regarding Hank and the precinct. "For the past two Christmases everyone at the precinct made sure to constantly keep a close eye on Hank to ensure he didn't... Well... You know."

"I understand." The notion of Hank's suicidal tendencies weren't exactly a secret to anyone who knew him. "As of late Hank is doing much better mentally and emotionally."

"Yeah, because of you." Seeing the confusion in Connor's eyes Chris finally smirked and gave the deviant a smug grin as he took a step back to check in on Tina as she waited for the clear to go and see Gavin. "Man, I guess that's _three_ lives you've saved now."

As the young officer walked away Connor replayed Hank's words in his mind and realized something that seemed painfully obvious, yet he was only just now seeing. Hank's request for him to return home safely wasn't just because he was worried about the deviant being stranded or in a car accident, it was because truly cared about Connor as his friend.

His family.

Slipping the coin back into his vest pocket Connor thought about everything Hank had told him about previous Christmas traditions with his own family, and of how Hank hadn't been able to celebrate Christmas with a family for years. It was a thought that made the odd tightening feeling around Connor's heart return, and with it came a compulsion to be with Hank as his friend and family on Christmas Day.

"...I need to make Christmas with Hank memorable." Walking away from his quiet corner Connor saw the doctor who operated on Gavin speaking with Tina and Chris, and watched as his colleagues were escorted down the corridor to see the recovering detective at last. Catching up to the two officers Connor tagged along and listened in as the doctor explained everything that happened, while also thinking about Hank's emotional stability. "...I need to help Hank realize he's not alone."

* * *

It didn't take long for Tina to pass out in the chair beside Gavin's bed as she held onto his left hand under her right hand, and kept by her best friend's side all throughout the night. Chris resumed his patrol and picked up another rookie officer who was willing to clock-in for a few hours to cover the extra time now that Tina was no longer on patrol, and with it everything became quieter. Watching through the opened doorway of the private recovery room as Gavin slept off his lingering fever, the anesthetic and recovered from his emergency surgery under heavy painkillers Connor stared at the muted cardiac monitor recording his vital signs, and noted that they were much better than they had been a few hours prior.

Entering the room very quietly Hank placed Gavin's phone down on the small table beside Tina so the device was finally back with its rightful own, then draped a spare white blanket that was sitting neatly folded up on the foot of Gavin's bed over Tina without waking her up. Satisfied that his two colleagues wouldn't need anything further from his presence Connor discreetly left the room and let the door slide shut behind himself to keep the room nice and quiet.

"Gavin is resting well and Tina is staying beside him." Connor sighed to himself and quietly took his leave of the hospital to finally tend to other things in a timely manner. "He has his best friend and is doing well. Now it's Hank's turn to have his friend for the rest of the evening."

Making a mental objective list Connor decided on his next task carefully:

\- Get his scarf from the precinct.

\- Return to Gavin's apartment to tend to his kitten and lock the door.

\- Find Hank a Christmas gift.

"Hank wants this Christmas to be special for me because it's my first one, but I feel as though it needs to be more special for him considering all the pain and suffering he has endured for the near three years he spent alone. He deserves to have a nice day tomorrow."

* * *

Sitting in the recliner in the nice warm livingroom while wrapped up in his red quilt Hank rubbed his left hand along Sumo's ears, and used his right hand to hold his mug of hot coffee as he patiently waited for Connor to finally return home. Watching the weather report on television confirming the increased snowfall and dropping temperatures for the night Hank began to worry for the deviant's safety. Refusing to look out the front window to the outside world as it steadily became buried under thickening white snow Hank just sighed and looked down at Sumo at his side with a tired gaze as the clock ticked up to ten in the evening.

"Maybe I should strap a saddle to your back and ride ya' around town until I find Connor. What do you think of that, Sumo?"

Sumo grumbled once and licked his nose nervously.

"You're a snow dog, it'd be fine. Besides, I'm not _that_ heavy."

The sound of fresh snow and ice crunching under tires filled the air as Connor finally returned to the house, and parked the car in the partially shoveled driveway beside the house.

"Finally! The kid may be able to take care of himself, but he can still make me worry."

There was a moment of silence after the car door opened and then slammed shut before the front door creaked open causing Sumo's tail to wag happily, and Connor entered the warm house to escape the cold snowy weather at long last. Removing his snow covered gray boots, his leather jacket and the warm blue scarf that had been his gift from Tina and her mom, Connor looked almost frozen and eager to curl up under his own quilt to get warmed up.

"There ya' are." Watching as Connor quickly walked down the hallway and listening as Connor opened up the hallway closet to get his night clothes tucked away inside Hank relaxed in the recliner and put the coffee mug aside. "How's Gavin doing?"

"He is expected to make a full recovery." Connor replied loudly as he entered the bathroom and changed his clothes. Keeping the door open since Hank wouldn't be able to see him the deviant gave Hank all the details he needed to know. "As long as he doesn't show any sign of complications or lingering infection he'll be discharged from the hospital tomorrow morning, and into Tina's care."

"Well, knowing Tina's charm Gavin will either recover in less than a day, or run off and hide for a month."

Returning to the livingroom in his usual night clothes of a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants Connor readily wrapped himself up in the chocolate brown quilt he neatly folded up to lay on the couch, and sat down at long last. "I made sure to feed Gavin's kitten and lock his apartment door after I left the hospital."

"Gavin has a cat?"

"Yes. She is apparently twelve weeks old, and a long haired breed known as Maine coon."

"I didn't take Gavin as the type of person to actually give a damn about a helpless creature."

"Neither did I. But upon examination of his apartment I found very expensive kitten food, numerous cat toys, a large 'cat tree' that needs construction, a new collar and flea drops to be given to Lucky once she's bigger." Connor's mouth ticked a little as he made a curious comparison to Lucky's items compared to anything Gavin had provided for himself. "By all account Gavin is taking better care of Lucky than he is himself."

Hank glanced down at Sumo and sighed as he realized that he and Gavin had more in common than he'd care to admit. "...It happens, kid."

Sensing the despondence in Hank's tone Connor glanced about the livingroom and then gave Hank a hopeful stare. "Since we don't have to report to the precinct tomorrow how do you want to spend Christmas Day?"

"Well... I just want to stay here, keep warm and enjoy the peace. What about you?"

"That sounds ideal to me. I very much dislike the cold and I find remaining here as opposed to going outside into the cold far more preferable."

"Then we have a game plan for tomorrow." Leaning back in the recliner Hank gave Connor an appreciative nod. "Awesome."

"Did you get what you needed from Mrs. Collins?"

"Yup. Two pecan pies, an apple pie, a dozen homemade cookies AND..." Giving the deviant a smarmy grin Hank watched the deviant's reactions carefully. "A dozen homemade Thirium based cookies just for you."

"...Thirium cookies?"

"Sheila loves to bake. She'll use anything as an excuse to try a new recipe."

"That was very kind of her to do."

"Why don't you go try one?"

"Yes... I will do so." Standing up from the couch with the quilt still wrapped around himself Connor walked into the kitchen where he saw a ceramic plate of pale blue cookies sitting beside the other baked goods Hank had brought home. Picking up one of the cookies Connor ran a scan over the item and found it to be pure Thirium and entirely safe for him to ingest. Taking a small bite Connor was bombarded with delightful sweetness he had never tasted before. "...I like this."

"Good!" Hank shouted as he heard Connor speaking to himself. "There supposed to be chocolate chip cookies."

"Chocolate chip..." Noting the flavor and comparing it to the Thirium based candy canes he had tried Connor decided he preferred chocolate more than cinnamon, but still liked peppermint the best. However combining chocolate and mint was still a good flavor as well. "It tastes better than pure Thirium."

"I'd hope so."

"It's getting late." Wanting to ensure that Hank had a restful night Connor finished the Thirium cookie and returned to the couch in the livingroom where he proceeded to lay down, and prop his head up against the thick white pillow he had been sleeping on ever since Hank took him into the home. "I'm ready to enter rest mode, but if you'd like to watch a movie it won't bother me."

"Nah. I was staying up until you got home anyway." Standing up from the recliner Hank rubbed Sumo's ears again and then patted the end of the couch next to Connor's legs to coax the massive dog into cuddling with the deviant throughout the night. Sumo happily jumped up and cuddled down with Connor just as he had done every night since Connor moved in. "See you in the morning, son."

"Goodnight, Hank."

Laying down and relaxing against his pillow Connor quietly waited for Hank to make his way down the hallway and close his bedroom door behind himself. Waiting until he was certain Hank was laying down and drifting off to sleep Connor silently rose from the couch and made his way to the hallway closet without making any sound whatsoever. Opening up the closet door Connor reached inside the storage space and located the wrapped up gift he had smuggled into the house beneath his gray blazer then hidden under his uniform, and carried it back to the livingroom to place it down under the Christmas tree as was the proper tradition that Connor had observed while patrolling the city and admiring the holiday decorations.

"It's not much." Connor whispered to Sumo as he placed Hank's gift under the small tree, then placed a second small gift for Sumo down beside it. "But I believe it's something that Hank will appreciate all the same."

* * *

The following Christmas morning Connor was unexpectedly awoken from rest mode by Sumo pressing his cold wet nose up and against the right side of his neck in a gentle manner. Opening his eyes Connor was met with Sumo staring at him and waiting for a response. As he sat upright on the couch Connor watched Sumo wag his tail and trot into the kitchen to sit next to the backdoor to be let outside for a few minutes. Glad Sumo knew to wake him up instead of making a mess Connor remained wrapped up in the warm quilt as he walked into the kitchen and let Sumo outside for a while.

"Good boy, Sumo."

As the backdoor clicked shut Connor heard Hank walked down the hallway and into the livingroom for a moment, then retreat to the bathroom to wake up properly on that snowy Christmas morning.

"Everyone's awake now."

Walking over to the coffee maker Connor started up a fresh pot of coffee for Hank to enjoy, and then took care of Sumo by filling up his bowls with fresh food and water. As he went about the usual morning routine Connor received a cybernetic text message from Tina, and the text was one of a positive outcome for the morning.

' _Gavin got a clean bill of health and I'm taking him to my mom's house for the day_.' An image of Gavin sleeping in the backseat of Tina's car with Lucky cuddled up on his chest was accompanied with the message. ' _Gavin won't say it directly but he is grateful you saved his life, and thanks you_. _Have a Merry Christmas, see you tomorrow morning_.'

Sending a kind reply to Tina a sense of warmth washed over Connor's heart, and made him feel like he truly did the right thing. ' _Merry Christmas, Tina_.'

As the coffer maker 'dinged' Hank exited the bathroom and made his way into the kitchen to greet Connor for the morning. "Good morning. Merry Christmas, son."

"Merry Christmas, Hank." Opening up the backdoor as Sumo began to scratch at the closed door Connor watched Hank pour himself a fresh cup of the hot coffee with utter gratitude while Sump checked out his bowls. "I received a message from Tina. She and Gavin are on their way to her mother's house and Gavin is doing well after his surgery."

"That's good. No one should spend Christmas in the hospital." Sipping at his coffee Hank began walking back toward the livingroom and motioned for Connor to join him. "Come here for a moment. I have something I want to give ya'."

"Oh?" Walking into the livingroom behind Hank the deviant took notice of a red, large, slender rectangular box in the corner of the livingroom behind the small Christmas tree, and noticed that the gift he had purchased for Hank was sitting right next to it. "...You got me a gift?"

"Yup. I see you got me something, too."

"...And Sumo."

Laughing a little Hank put his coffee mug down on the coffee table and picked up the gift he had bought for Connor. "Well, you open up your gift, I'll open mine and Sumo can have his."

Accepting the gift Connor put the bright red box down on the couch and then picked up the blue box that contained Hank's gift to hand it over to him to take. The box was bigger than a basketball and as heavy as an eight pound bowling ball. Sumo's gift on the other hand was small, wrapped up in green paper and in the exact size and shape of a standard rawhide chew bone meant for a larger breed of dog.

"This is for you." Passing Hank the somewhat heavy box Connor gave the senior detective a somewhat eager look. "...I was unsure of if you'd like this, but I tried my best."

"Hey, the fact you got me anything at all is pretty damn cool. I'm sure I'll like it no matter what it is." Taking hold of the box Hank was surprised by the heft of the box and then gave Connor a perplexed glance. "...You didn't buy me a weight set, did ya'?"

"No. It's different."

"Good. I'm not in the mood to workout."

After picking up Sumo's new bone from beneath the tree Connor removed the green paper a little and called to the loyal dog. "Sumo?"

The massive dog plodded into the kitchen as he immediately began smelling the rawhide bone being unwrapped in Connor's hand. Wagging his tail happily Sumo accepted the new bone from Connor's hand and laid down on his pillow in the corner to chew away on his new treat.

"Why'd ya' get Sumo a bone?" Hank asked as he waited for Connor to open up his gift first.

"I noticed that Gavin had numerous toys for his kitten, and I noticed that Sumo's toys are old and worn out. He needed something new, too."

"Well, you're not wrong." Sitting down on the couch beside Connor to open up his gift Hank began peeling back the blue paper slowly and watched as Connor did the same for the red paper over his own gift. "I had a hell of time picking out which one to give you, but I figured that'd be a good start. And Ben hurried me along so his wife wouldn't worry about us showing up late."

Arching his brow a little as he peeled back the red paper Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a moment as he examined the contents of the revealed cardboard box, and discovered that he been gifted a brand new ivory white Fender Vintera 50's Stratocaster with a maple colored neck and fingerboard. "...You bought me a guitar?"

"Yup."

"This is... beautiful." Truly impressed with the design, weight and overall quality of the guitar Connor carefully removed the surrounding packaging to hold the gorgeous instrument in his hands and felt as though the guitar was meant for him. "Thank you. This is... This is something I believe I wanted but didn't know it until now."

"That's usually how it goes, son." Motioning back toward the box Hank watched the deviant's eyes trail over the box curiously. "I put a white support strap and a box guitar picks in there, too. The amplifier is sitting in your bedroom already." Pointing at the instrument's shiny color Hank explained the reason for his final decision. "I went with white since I figured you'd be able to customize the guitar and add your own personality to it over time."

"I... I like it as it is. It's pure and untouched." Glancing up at the fresh, deep snow outside the window for a moment Connor locked his eyes with Hank again as he conveyed his gratitude. "It's like snow without the feeling of cold and isolation. This feels somehow... warm and inviting."

"That's one hell of a way to describe it." Finally peeling back the rest of the blue paper over his own gift Hank's eyes went wide as a grin appeared on his face, and a few tears began to well up in his eyes. "I don't believe it..."

"It was difficult to decide," Connor admitted as he watched Hank's reaction. "but I did my best."

"Son... This is perfect!" The box contained a dozen vinyl records that Hank hadn't seen in years. "These are the same records that my grandparents used to play during the holidays. I struggled to find them after the original records were worn out, but I had no luck. How'd you find them?"

"After I left Gavin's apartment last night I cybernetically browsed through the record selection in the antique and pawn stores still opened, and made my selection. Based on your nostalgic feeling for the records you briefly mentioned I deduced that the records themselves contained music that matched the holiday season and were of limited prints."

"You were one-hundred percent right, son. This is..." Checking each record carefully Hank's eyes lit up brighter and brighter with enthusiasm. "I can't believe you actually found them."

"I was very fortunate that the stores were also willing to stay open as late as they did."

"The holiday season tends to make people-" Hank's blue eyes went absolutely wide with shock. " _Whoa_..."

The reaction made Connor's L.E.D. flash to yellow for a moment. "What is it?"

"You found the _debut album_ of 'The Knights of the Black Death'? This is the type of stuff you can only see in the most dedicated fans' music collections."

"That's what the pawn shop owner stated as well. I think he was disappointed that I wanted to purchase it."

"I know for damn sure I'd want this mounted on the wall behind me all day long, so yeah, he was disappointed." Putting the box of records down on the coffee table Hank put his left hand on Connor's right shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. "Thanks, kid. This is one hell of a gift."

"I'm glad you like it. This guitar," holding the instrument tightly in his hands Connor confirmed that he was in fact truly grateful for his own gift. "is something I believe I will cherish. Thank you."

"No problem, I'm glad you finally have something more than just clothes, a coin and an untouched bed to call your own."

Noting that he had yet to actually sleep in the provided bedroom courtesy of Hank's generosity Connor nodded a little and gave Hank a faint grin. "Yes. I appreciate this and everything else you've given me. This guitar will be safely stored in the... _my_ bedroom from this day on."

Happy to hear the comment Hank selected one of the new records from the box before him and carried it over to the stereo against the far wall. "I think today is a good day to just stay inside out of the cold, and listen to some unappreciated music."

"I believe you're right." Feeling a sense of warmth and peace in the air Connor agreed. "That sounds ideal."

Putting the record down inside the player Hank turned on the stereo, adjusted the speed and carefully lifted up the needle to put down on the record to listen to songs he hadn't heard on vinyl in over twenty years. As the aged song began to play out in a calm and warm fashion Hank turned to look at Connor over his left shoulder as the deviant began to press his fingertips along the neck of the guitar as if making chords to play. "Merry Christmas, son."

Giving the senior detective a ghost of a grin Connor reciprocated the sentiment. "Merry Christmas, Hank."

_**-next chapter-** _


	13. Echoes of the Past

Sitting on the edge of his bed as he waited for Hank to finish getting ready for their shift Connor glanced about the bedroom that had been given to him by the senior detective and stared at the sparsely decorated space with a lingering sense of intrusion. Despite Hank's insistence that he move into the bedroom and personalize it for himself Connor couldn't bring himself to do anything to the room beyond moving his clothes into the closet and putting his new guitar on the support stand in the corner beside the bed. With only his very presence, his clothes and now his guitar to give the room any sense of identity Connor looked more like a passing guest rather than the roommate and friend that Hank was trying to get the deviant to see himself as.

Flicking his quarter back and forth between his hands in a rhythmic tic Connor caught the attention of Sumo with its sound, and soon the massive dog plodded into the bedroom to sit with Connor for a while. Resting his chin down atop Connor's left knee Sumo was rewarded with gentle pets as Connor continued to dance his coin over the back of his right hand only.

Just as Hank had welcomed Connor into the home it seemed Sumo was doing his best to do the same.

The bathroom door opened up and Hank stepped into the hallway looking tired yet alert as his blue eyes shined brightly against his bloodshot sclera. "Ready to go, kid?"

"Yes." Standing upright from his bed Connor pocketed his coin and watched as Sumo helped himself to the entirety of Connor's now vacated bed. "I'm interested in seeing how the city behaves on New Year's Eve."

"It's a lot louder and more hectic than Christmas Eve, I can tell ya' that much." Walking down the hallway at a slow gait Hank just mumbled and dragged his left hand over the back of his tense neck as if already annoyed by the day despite it only being seven o'clock in the morning. "People partying all damn day, drinking, hooking up with regretful one night stands, drinking..."

"You seem disappointed in this behavior."

"Actually," picking up his car keys from the bookshelf Hank trudged toward the door and looked at Connor over his left shoulder with a sense of being left out or forgotten glimmering in his blue eyes. "I'm jealous." Slipping on his coat as Connor did the same Hank explained things as logically as he could. "I've sworn off drinking for my New Year's resolution, which means I can't enjoy with a celebration tonight at midnight unless I want to fail before I even began."

Zipping up his leather jacket Connor slipped his black woolen beanie over his thick hair and looped his new blue scarf around his neck and throat protectively as he contemplated what Hank said in a somewhat wary manner. "...Oh."

"I'll be fine. I won't drink anymore, and if I can make it the full year without messing up then I think it'll be safe to say I've overcome my drinking problem."

Running a scan over the senior detective's body Connor noted that in the two months since he had met Hank there had been a marked improvement in Hank's mental and emotional health, and he was still losing weight thanks to the healthier diet that Connor had put him on. Even Hank's resting blood pressure was beginning to lower to a healthier number, and his cholesterol was entering much more suitable levels.

"You're already made a notable improvement in your dietary needs despite your reluctance to make changes." Walking alongside Hank to get the car parked in the driveway beside the house Connor tried to remind Hank that he was already making progress with bettering himself. "You shouldn't interpret your future successes by whether or not you'll be able to remain sober for the next three-hundred and six-five consecutive days or not."

Sighing as he unlocked the car doors and pulled open the driver's side door Hank gave Connor a pleading glance over the snow covered hood. "Don't remind me how long a damn year is. It's going to be hard enough to keep myself sober with all the bullshit this city's going through, remember exactly how long a year is won't help me get through it any easier."

"...Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just get in the car so we can begin the day and get it over as quickly as possible."

Noting the extreme chill in the air despite his leather jacket, beanie and now scarf to keep him warm Connor looked toward the snow covered tree branches as the icy wind caused them to rattle about and creak under the ice sheathed over the bark. "Of course. I'd prefer to be inside the warm precinct and out of the cold anyway."

* * *

The precinct was far less festive now that the Christmas season had passed, but there was still an abundance of leftover sweets inside the breakroom just waiting to be eaten up by the other officers. A small batch of Thirium cookies were also left behind courtesy of Mrs. Collins, and Connor made sure to thank Ben so he could pass the thanks to his wife on Connor's behalf. After settling down at his desk and logging into his terminal Connor noticed that Tina had made two cups of tea; one for herself and the other for Gavin, and was sitting at her desk while diligently checking her phone as she kept tabs on her partner now that he had been medically cleared to return to desk duty after his emergency appendectomy.

Doing her best to not look worried Tina just sipped at her tea and typed up her morning report with one hand while keeping one eye on her phone as she waited for a reply.

"Look alive, kid." Hank dropped down into his chair with a mug of coffee in his hand and a grimace on his face. "There's been a string of deviants getting jumped and having a bunch of their Thirium stolen right out of their lines right out in public."

"...What?" With his blue L.E.D. flashing to yellow Connor checked through the case awaiting his attention and quickly read over the details with an emotionless stare in his increasingly soulful brown eyes. "...Six deviants have been assaulted by an unknown person or persons, and have had just over a pint of their Thirium siphoned from their being by a large boring needling and surgical tubing."

"This apparently had three times on December 27th, twice on December 29th and once last night." Hank had been reading over the details himself from the three victims and sighed with annoyance and frustration. "The victims were all jumped from behind after leaving six different Android Emergency Care Facilities to get their reserves topped off. The first victim finally worked up the nerve to report the assault, and she encouraged the others to join her last night."

"Security cameras failed to locate any person or persons of interest staking out any of the six locations, and none of the victims saw their attacker's face."

"Thirium can be refined and concentrated with iron oxide to create 'red ice'." Eyeing Connor warily from around his terminal screen Hank arched his brow and gauged the deviant's reaction. "Think we got a dealer who'd rather get fresh Thirium from the source rather than break into facilities to steal it from the storage area?"

"...It's possible." With his L.E.D. cycling in a calm yellow Connor calculated the amount of Thirium that had been taken and compared it to the amount of Thirium required to make a profitable batch of 'red ice' from the stolen Thirium. "The amount of Thirium that's been siphoned is the bare minimum amount required to make a single ten gram batch of 'red ice'. The small amount would make a profit of only fifty dollars, and in comparison to the purchase of the additional ingredients required to create the 'red ice', and the energy output from the heat and electrical sources of the 'ice lab' would cost approximately one-hundred and eighty-six dollars. Financially such a venture would be illogical and nonprofitable."

"Well, dealers aren't all that bright. What if those six pints were combined into a single batch?" The question was as logical as it was intriguing. Sipping at his coffee Hank waited for the deviant to do the math in his head. "What kind of numbers are we looking at?"

"By combining six pints of concentrated and pure Thirium into a single batch as opposed to one, then the other ingredients would be reduced to ensure a stronger high, and addictive reaction from the 'red ice' itself. As such the overall profit of would result in just over sixty grams, and three hundred dollars of profit while only needing an additional approximation of one-hundred and twenty dollars to create. While it's not a substantial profit it's still entirely plausible that the six pints of Thirium were taken by a single person for the sake of creating 'red ice' to sell on the streets."

"Now, consider this. With deviants now having freedom and sanctuary off the streets the average 'red ice' dealer wouldn't be able to get Thirium as readily as they used to." Leaning back in his chair Hank watched Connor's reaction closely with a paternal worry. "With the key ingredient for 'red ice' now sparse, if not entirely rare, wouldn't the price of 'red ice' increase? In my experience on the 'red ice' task force when the drug becomes harder to make and even harder to come by then the price skyrockets. Even a single gram of that shit will be bought at a hundred bucks when the junkie going withdrawal feels desperate enough to pay up."

Considering Hank's experience and overall expertise with handle the abominable drug himself Connor recognized the logic in Hank's assessment. "...You may be right." Backing down a little from the case at hand considering his lack of experience in narcotics Connor let Hank take the lead. "How do we find the person who has been attacking deviants?"

"You're asking _me_?"

"I can track down deviants, it's what I was designed to do. Locating drug dealers and their stash is something I just can't do."

The dour tone and sense of defeat emanating from Connor's person immediately held Hank's attention. "Hey, we're partners and equals. You know, beside my higher rank. You're the expert with deviants, I'm the expert with 'red ice', but that doesn't mean my experience makes you useless in this investigation. Okay?"

"Yes. I'm aware."

"Alright." Bringing up a map that Hank had used when he tracked down drug dealers when he led the 'red ice' task force that earned him his promotion Hank gave Connor a quick rundown on how to track 'red ice' dealers in a logical and efficient manner. "Check out the map." Sending a copy of the map over to Connor's terminal to see for himself Hank walked Connor through the basics in tracking down the offense drug. "See the red marks? Those are the known drug den locations that have been busted and under patrol for the past nine years."

Noting the red flags that dotted the map of the city like the literal plague it had become Connor uploaded every detail and every address into his memorybank for future reference. "That is a disturbing amount. What of the other markings?"

"The green marks are for the known residences of the previous arrested and subsequently released 'red ice' dealers who are still hanging out in the city for whatever reason. See how close they are to the red marks?"

"Yes. This is a prime example of a 'pattern of behavior'. Despite being arrested and punished these known criminals are seemingly unable to break away from the previous habits that had led to their initial arrest."

"Yup. Humans suck like that." Clearing his throat a little Hank gave additional details to Connor to understand and memorize. "Now, these blue marks represent the undercover contacts that the precinct relies on when tracking down specific dealers. See the problem?"

"There aren't many contacts left in the area." The red and green marks were fairly balanced, but the blue marks were few and far between. "What do we do?"

"First we confirm that this really is a case of 'red ice' dealers scrounging for Thirium, and not some other weird crime-spree we need to handle. And second, we interview the victims. They left their names and contact information with the precinct last night, so we have plenty to work with."

"Of course. I'll speak with the victims and compare their statements."

"Or, WE can speak to the victims." Reminding Connor that he doesn't need to work alone and that they were in fact partners was beginning to sound like a broken record in Hank's mind. "I'll talk to three victims, you talk to three victims and we'll get the questions over twice as fast."

"O-Oh, right. That's a logical decision."

Sighing a little Hank gave Connor a somewhat aggravated and yet patient stare as they began looking at the victims' contact information. "Yeah, that's me in a nutshell. _Logical_."

* * *

It took New Jericho almost seven weeks to finally gain access to the sealed sublevel within the depths of the tower, and their diligence paid off. Once inside the seemingly forbidden room Simon and Josh glanced about the deserted area with mutual utter confusion as to why the sublevel was so well secured and hidden from the tower's construction plans. By all account the floor housed a repair bay that doubled as a manufacturing and testing floor, and nothing more. The numerous exam tables, repair tools, monitors, scanners, modems, terminal screens and dozens of testing software stored yet easily accessible around the floor just made the secrecy seem all the more unusual.

Picking up the tools left behind on a rolling metal table curiously Simon scanned them with an intrigued eye and looked at Josh checking out the software that had been left active next to a diagnostic modem behind him. "This... wasn't what I was expecting to find down here."

"Well, what _were you_ expecting to find? Buried treasure?"

"I don't know." Returning the tools to the table Simon sighed and joined Josh at the modem. "But not this!"

"Yeah..." Downloading all of the software, files and secured programs onto the modem to view Josh transferred all of the information up to the main office of the tower for Markus and North to view as well. During his search through the files Josh noticed a very large and very secured document that immediately held his attention, and pointed it out to Simon to see. "Hey, look at this."

"What?"

"This document file. It's locked, encrypted and seems to have clearance only for the highest of ranking CyberLife personnel to access."

"How come we didn't see this file before?"

"Because it's only accessible on _this_ modem."

"Alright, a super-duper ultra secret file is more of what I was expecting to find behind a locked door."

Josh's brow furrowed as he looked at Simon and gave him a perplexed glance. "...'Super-duper ultra secret'? Where did that come from?"

"Sorry. I took care of human children before I deviated. Sometimes their childlike terminology slips into my vernacular against my will."

"How come that hasn't happened before?"

"I've been reviewing my positive memories with that family as of late, and I miss those kids. I mean, I wouldn't go back to that house since the father of that family was a deranged and jealous man who thought I was trying to steal his wife and kids by, you know, doing what I was programmed to do."

"How'd you escape?"

"When I deviated I confided in the wife and she told me to get through the week as normally as I could, then she gave me money and some extra Thirium before helping me sneak out of the house in the middle of the night. She was a good woman, still is, and her kids were sweet and kind. But that husband... He was too damn jealous of everyone around his family to risk staying with him."

"I can understand that fear for your life. Trust me, unruly and often drunk or high college students threatening to kick my ass for being an 'arrogant machine' trying to manipulate their educations was enough to make me run for the hills, too."

The upload of the secretive document had finished and with the additional information ready to be reviewed the two deviants set about checking over the rest of the floor for anything else worth their time and attention.

"Okay... Done." Walking away from the modem Josh gazed about the rest of the floor and visually took in the entire area with burning curiosity. "Aside from that sealed document why else would this floor be locked up so tightly?"

"I'm not sure." Walking along the walls Simon tried to understand the increase for security but couldn't find a logical reason either. As he reached the rear of the room Simon noticed the faint outline of a hidden door in the wall, and a secondary hidden panel that housed an electrical keypad beneath to the right side of the doorway. "Interesting. Hey, Josh! Come here!"

Joining the blond deviant at the rear of the room Josh stared at the seemingly blank wall as Simon ran his fingertips over the surface concealing the door. Watching the movement of Simon's fingertips closely Josh took notice of the hidden door for himself and nodded his head. "This is definitely something CyberLife didn't want anyone else to find."

"Too bad CyberLife isn't anywhere around."

"How much do you want to bet that the code for unlocking this door is concealed in that sealed document we just sent up to the office?"

"I'm not a betting man. If I was I never would've made it to Jericho to hide out."

"Good point." Backing away from the concealed door Josh sighed, sent a cybernetic update to Markus and North upstairs, then put his left hand on Simon's right shoulder to get his attention again. "Let's go check out those files. This door is just another mystery to be solved later."

* * *

With utter patience and professionalism Connor spoke with three of the six victims in private and was told a similar story from each victim in turn. All three had just left a facility to receive a replenishment on their Thirium supply due to their mistrust of purchasing anything related to a CyberLife store, even though CyberLife had since gone bankrupt and were now being operated by freelance technicians. The deviants righteously didn't want to risk trusting a human who could be secretly bigoted, and potentially seeking to harm deviants out of revenge for the defunct company.

The first victim, a 'WP-400' model named Sarah, confirmed that she had been jumped from behind, rendered unconscious by a controlled electrical shock to her right temple and awoke on the snowy sidewalk ten minutes later with a puncture wound in the bend of her right arm that had a trickle of her Thirium leaking out. After getting back to her feet Sarah hailed an autonomous taxi and proceeded to return to her apartment in fear. She only just worked up the courage to report to the police the previous night after learning about the other assaults of a similar nature.

Showing Connor the recorded image of her wound from her own memory Sarah gave as many details about the assault as she could.

"Interesting. Aside from the Thirium loss," Connor studied Sarah's demeanor very closely as he cybernetically recorded her statement in real time and remotely kept the report up to date on his terminal for Captain Fowler to review. "did you lose anything else after the assault?"

Sarah looked a little confused and her blue eyes narrowed as she tucked a lock of her short blonde hair behind her left ear. "I don't know what you mean."

"Do you carry anything unique or valuable to your person that could've been taken?" Trying to explain his question a little further Connor remained patient and very compassionate with Sarah. "Perhaps a nice watch, an emergency contact phone, jewelry or even a purse?"

"Oh, no. My handbag was left untouched and I don't wear jewelry."

"Okay, that seems to confirm that the primary reason for the assault was for your Thirium."

"That's so strange. Why did they take my Thirium?"

"We're working on a theory but we don't know anything definitive just yet. If you'd like I will keep you actively updated as the case proceeds."

"No, that won't be necessary. I just want to be able to walk the streets without being jumped for my Thirium."

"Understandable. Thank you for speaking with us. Before you arrived I spoke to two other victims who were also jumped, and their statements are all similar to your own. As to why you were all attacked and drained of your Thirium we cannot be certain just yet."

"Thank you for your help, Detective Wolf."

"...You can just call me 'Connor' if you wish."

"That's okay." Giving Connor an impressively kind smile Sarah continued to give Connor some respect by recognizing his title. "You're a brave deviant working in the police department to protect us. So, thank you, detective."

The gratitude made Connor's blue L.E.D. flash to yellow for a moment in surprise. "...You're welcome."

"I'm also relieved to know you survived."

Arching his brow a little Connor gave Sarah an odd stare. "Survived?"

Lowering her voice Sarah gave Connor a very somber glance. "...I was in the church that night."

"Oh... I see."

"He had no reason to do that to you." She sounded as if she was offended on Connor's behalf. "I thought he killed you."

"I-" Not wanting to bring up his 'resurrection' through memory transference Connor didn't bother to correct Sarah, and merely played into the belief that he had miraculously survived a bullet wound to the head. "...I've recovered well. I've also moved on from that night."

"That's a relief. Knowing that you're watching out for us deviants who don't live in the tower is very comforting."

"...You don't trust Markus?"

"Why should I? He may have led the Revolution to a peaceful conclusion, but being a leader doesn't give him the right to play 'god' and execute other deviants he doesn't think are worthy of his trust. Your continued support of the Revolution after he shot you if proof he was wrong."

Knowing that there were deviants who didn't trust Markus any more and were willing to risk living in the city rather than the sanctuary was really unexpected, and eye-opening for Connor. Unsure of what to say or how to react all Connor could think to do was thank Sarah for coming in, and confirm that if she needed any additional information from him or had any more information to provide to the precinct she could contact him.

"This is my card." Reaching in his left blazer pocket Connor showed Sarah a professional business card that Hank insisted he started to carry on his person. As he slid the card over the surface of the table for Sarah to take Connor did his best to remain professionally composed and unphased by her comments about mistrusting Markus, and how she didn't approve his decision to shoot Connor the night of the Revolution. "It has my personal contact information as well as a number to connect to the precinct itself."

"Thank you, Detective Wolf." Rising from her chair across from the table Sarah walked toward the door with Connor beside her. "If I think of anything else I'll be sure to let you know."

"Have a good day." Watching as Sarah walked fearlessly through the bullpen and toward the front doors of the precinct to take her leave Connor sighed and returned to his desk to confirm that he had spoken to three of the six victims, the very first victim of the crime being the last interview he had taken that afternoon, and waited for Hank to finish his final interview as well.

A few feet away from where Connor was sitting behind his terminal Gavin was sitting at his own desk and rubbing his right hand over his right side where his healing incision was still sore. Despite having a week to heal after his surgery Gavin was still weak and in lingering pain, and as a result he was stuck on desk duty until the pain was entirely absent from his person. Sipping at the tea that Tina had made for him before she went on her patrol with Chris as a temporary partner until Gavin had been cleared for duty the abrasive detective decided it'd be best to refrain from addressing the deviant in any form unless absolutely necessary.

Watching the deviant's glum reaction silently Gavin withheld his scoff and just focused on his backed up cases on his terminal while doing his best to ignore the persistent ache in his side.

Returning to his side of the desk Hank dropped to his seat and gave Connor an exhausted look. "All three of my interviews tell me the same damn story."

Without needing to look up at Hank or read the senior detective's report Connor already knew what Hank had been told. "The deviants were all jumped from behind, stunned with an electrical device and drained of an approximation of one pint of Thirium."

"Bingo."

"Robbery isn't the motivation as none of the deviants lost anything beyond their Thirium. It seems our initial theory of the stolen Thirium being used to create 'red ice' has gained some traction."

"Seems that way. But I get the feeling there's something else buzzing around inside your head." Leaning forward atop his desk against his folded arms Hank gave the deviant a very studious glance. "Let me hear it..."

"It's merely conjecture and potentially a bias interpretation. I'd rather keep it to myself."

"Until we can find anything more definitive we need to consider every possibility. What're you thinking?"

Feeling his jaw tic a little Connor reached for his coin in his right vest pocket and began to nervously flick the coin back and forth between his hands as he told Hank of a second and far more upsetting theory that only came to mind after speaking with Sarah. "...The six deviants were all jumped after leaving Android Emergency Care Facilities, and all six reside in residences outside of New Jericho Tower."

"Right. What about it?"

"...What if they were targeted and assaulted in an intentionally non-lethal way to try to 'persuade' the deviants into going to New Jericho through fear?"

"Whoa, wait a minute." Leaning back again Hank dragged his right hand over his bearded chin and sighed to himself. "You're thinking those deviants were all jumped for daring to live outside the deviant sanctuary, and were essentially threatened into going to the tower out of fear of their lives?"

"Correct."

"Shit. That's heavy stuff, kid. Blackmail through excessive force."

"...I'm aware."

"Where'd that idea come from?"

"...My last witness interview." Intentionally lowering his voice as he knew humans loved to eavesdrop and knew that detectives and officers were trained specifically to listen in on everything Connor tried to keep the conversation as discreet as possible. "She mentioned that she chose to live outside of the tower because she was at the church when I was... 'dismissed'. She didn't approve of it and no longer sees 'you-know-who' as a trustworthy leader."

Raising both of his eyebrows in surprise Hank nodded a little as he understood entirely what Connor was trying to subtly say to him. "So one victim made a conscious decision to avoid to tower because she didn't agree with that particular choice on his part, and you think the other victims may have followed suit. Makes sense to some degree."

"The only problem is the motivation."

"Exactly. Why would a charitable organization that preaches about peace and understanding use such a cold mafia tactic to try to bully other deviants into 'falling in line' after finally being freed?"

"My suspicion is that the person or persons who are attacking the deviants aren't affiliated with New Jericho in anyway. They are either humans who just want deviants out of their neighborhoods, or other deviants who don't want their kind intermingling with humans."

"Talk about a mess." Holding out his right hand Hank began counting off their working theories on his fingers by pressing his left fingertip down over his right digits as he spoke. "We either have a drug dealing tappin' deviants for their Thirium," pressing down on his index finger and then middle finger Hank sounded as tired as he was frustrated. "a human or humans who don't want deviants coexisting with others humans inside the city," pressing down on his ring finger Hank finished his countdown. "or a deviant who doesn't want other deviants living anywhere except for New Jericho Tower." Dropping his hands to his sides the senior detective just shook his head and gave Connor a completely lost stare. "All three scenarios are equally plausible until we get more evidence to lead us in the right direction."

"The surveillance cameras outside the facilities caught the assaults, but the attacker was wearing a black hoodie to hide their person, and never faced the camera during the assault, or after the assault." Keeping a perfect rhythm with his coin flickering back and forth between his palms Connor tried to preconstruct every potential scenario that could give them a much needed lead. "There were no witnesses to the assaults, and no one has confirmed any Thirium being sold on the android black market. We can eliminate theft entirely as a motivation which gives all three of our other theories more credence."

"Wait... How do you know that there isn't anything going on with an android black market?"

"I have my own contacts just as you have yours. Due to the abundance of free technical care being provided by the Android Emergency Care Facilities in the city there is no longer any need to steal parts or Thirium to survive, thus there is no longer a functioning black market that exists within the city limits."

"...You guys gets _free_ technical care?"

"Yes."

Leaning forward again Hank gave Connor his full attention. "HOW?"

"CyberLife's bankruptcy. Every single deviant in the city was given financial compensation from the company after they went bankrupt, and the deviants have all pooled together half of the money we received into keeping facilities well stocked, fully staffed and open twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week."

"Like I said... You guys are going to be the ones to fix this world. You guys actually care about each other and want to help each other as a community, and don't want to just line your own pockets for selfish gain."

"Society is still growing and changing, Hank. I suspect humans will adapt and improve sooner rather than later."

"I'd hope so." Sipping at the last of his coffee Hank sighed and noted the time of day. "Let's go out on lunchbreak and think this over for a while longer. I'm starvin' and my head's starting to hurt from all this craziness we've had to sift through."

"What about the city?"

"Huh?"

"It's New Year's Eve. It'll be quite busy downtown."

"Ah, fuck. You're right." Standing up from his chair slowly Hank tilted his head a little to the side to crack his neck and gain some relief from his headache. "I guess we'll have to find which place is the least busy to order from, and then get back to the precinct before last minute party shoppers block up the streets."

Joining Hank as the senior detective walked toward the front entrance to leave Connor asked his attentive partner an expected question. "Why do so many humans wait until the least opportune moments to plan something extravagant or complicated?"

"I have no idea, kid. Humans are just fuckin' stupid."

As the two detectives left the bullpen Gavin lifted his mug of tea into the air as he saluted Hank's remark on humanity, then took a generous sip of the comforting ginger flavored drink as he discreetly confirmed that he had been in fact eavesdropping. "Cheers to that, Lieutenant... Stupid is what we do best."

* * *

Standing together around the large terminal screen on the desk of the tower's main office the four leaders all stared at the uncovered and recovered secretive documents that Simon and Josh located in the previously sealed away sublevel just minutes beforehand. The massive enigmatic file that could only be found on the single modem in the sublevel was still locked tight, and needed numerous different access codes to break through. While the deviants were capable of such a feat it'd still take time to succeed. Until the contents within the file could be viewed and accessed directly the quartet of deviant leaders could only speculate the secrets that CyberLife had withheld from the public eye.

Sitting on one of the two small white leather sofas in the office Simon sighed and folded his hands together atop his lap. "We don't know what the file contains or why it's been locked up. By all account it might be wise to keep the file secret, and if it becomes necessary destroy it."

"Destroy it?" North crossed her arms over her chest as she gave the blond technician her full attention and a puzzled glance. "Why would we destroy CyberLife's darkest secret? If anything it can give us leverage with rights and laws in this city, and maybe even the entire country if we can prove that CyberLife has been denying deviancy for years, and are guilty of discrimination and hate crimes. That file could have the key to our absolute freedom."

"We shouldn't assume that the file will contain anything damning." Josh refuted in a calm tone as he joined Simon on the sofa. "If anything it'll just contain blueprints for other android prototypes or financial records for CyberLife as a company. Both are logical reasons for such high security measures to be taken."

"And what of that door?" Challenging Josh's statement North gave the much more amicable deviant a somewhat annoyed look. "There was a secret room inside the secret room. You can't tell me that the file doesn't contain something damning."

"There's no disputing that the file has something important inside of it," the admission was sincere and somewhat optimistic. "but to assume it's something that'll burn an already burned company doesn't seem plausible. CyberLife vacated the tower and destroyed everything they could before leaving, why would they leave something so destructive behind to be uncovered by us?"

"It was hidden in a secret room that took us weeks to break into. A room that wasn't anywhere on the tower's blueprints and could only be accessed by people with the highest of security clearances. They most likely assumed that no one would find their secret, and it'd be left forgotten and collecting dust beneath us."

Markus, who had been keeping his silence and merely observing and listening to his colleagues' heated discussion, finally spoke up with his own opinion on the very puzzling matter. "Regardless of what the file contains or why it was locked away we need to open it and see the file for ourselves. If the file contains anything damaging against CyberLife we'll use it as an advantage for our people. If the file contains anything less then we'll log it away with the other information we've uncovered." Walking away from the terminal screen and toward the window overlooking the harbor Markus's mismatched eyes searched over the horizon for a moment before turning to face his allies again. "We can't always assume the worst of a situation, but we cannot afford to let our guard down either."

Giving Markus a suspicious glance North addressed him in a cold manner. "Are you talking about the deviants outside the tower being assaulted and losing Thirium, or are you speaking from a personal matter?"

The sharp remark made Markus visibly wince for a moment. "...The deviants being assaulted on the street are being aided by the police department. Unless they come directly to us we don't have any reason to interfere or ask them questions."

"Right..."

Dismissing the response for a moment Markus focused more on the file than the deviants being attacked outside the tower. "It took us several weeks to unlock the sublevel floor to begin with, let's keep our focus on the files and off the streets. Let the police handle the deviants outside of our protection."

Shaking her head with disappointment at the near indifference North turned away from Markus and stared at both Simon and Josh for additional context regarding the file. "Aside from the file being locked up in the hidden floor and second hidden room waiting for us to pick the lock, what else have we uncovered about CyberLife's other plans?"

"Not much." Simon sounded despondent and looked down at the gray marble floor beneath his feet. "They made sure to either vacate the tower with all of their files with them, or they destroyed them before running for the hills. The files we've found all just contain the legal documentation and patents regarding android manufacturing."

Speaking up again Josh had his own opinion on the matter. "Everything we've found thus far just confirms that CyberLife has known about deviancy for years, not just a few months as they tried to claim. Beyond charging them with deception and cruelty we can't-" The terminal screen lit up a little brighter as the locked file had one of the three pass codes required to open it up had finally been opened. "One of the passwords had been found by our encryption key. We're making progress."

Nodding a little Markus looked at the screen and sighed. "But not soon enough. Simon, Josh," focusing on the two deviants as he glanced over his right shoulder Markus gave them a new assignment. "until the file is unlocked please try to get some information on the deviants who have been assaulted on the streets and ask if they want assistance from New Jericho. They may not reside here but they are still our people and may need help. We don't have any authority but that doesn't mean we shouldn't still offer a helping hand."

"Right." Simon stood up from the sofa and waited for Josh to join him before leaving the office. "We'll check for any potential contacts within the tower and try to speak to at least one of the victims, and see if they need assistance."

As soon as the duo were out of the office Markus returned his full attention back to North and sighed. "What was that about?"

"What?" Giving him a sharp stare North seemed to sense the conflict silently brewing between them.

"You asking if my interpretation of a negative scenario was personal or not."

"Seems like a fair question to me."

"And why's that?"

"Seems kind of hypocritical to say we can't assume the worst of something after you shot and killed one of our own."

"I've admitted I made a mistake when I shot Connor." Keeping himself from yelling at North as the topic was very sensitive Markus took a step toward her and looked her right in her cinnamon brown eyes. "I was wrong and I made a mistake... It could've been the end of everything for us. I can't keep apologizing for one error in my judgment, especially when the person I'm trying to apologize to won't even listen to reason."

"Listen to reason? Like he needs to just forgive you, shake hands and move on as if nothing happened to him?"

"Where is this coming from, North? You were the one telling me to give him space and back off, now it seems like you want me to go out there and kiss his feet while begging for forgiveness."

"...I saw the look in his eyes, Markus. When he saved me from a bullet he had no regard for his own life, like he was just disposable and replaceable. He wouldn't even admit to being in pain despite being shot. Then when I went to speak to another victim at the precinct a week ago I saw him again. He just looks so lost and broken." The haunting look in his eyes was one North had seen hundreds of time when she was still trapped in the 'Eden Club' with the other deviated Tracis. "Just because he was able to come back after being shutdown doesn't mean he's the same as he was before he was shot. He's... He's different. The Connor you shot in the church isn't the same Connor who helped us with the Revolution."

"I can't do anything to undo my mistake. I can't make Connor forget about being shot and expect him to act like it never happened, and I can't do it either." Dropping his tone and his shoulders Markus was clearly racked by guilt. "I have to live with the knowledge that I wrongly killed one of our own because I was so guarded and mistrustful after the Raid."

"You did more than kill one of our own." As she spoke North absentmindedly pressed her left fingertips to her lower lip and looked Markus in his mismatched blue and green eyes warily. "You destroyed a life. When Connor joined us on Jericho I could see a fiery determination to make things right and to fight back against the humans who hurt us. That fire is gone, and now he's just... existing. He's not alive anymore, he only exists. That's worse than death."

Holding out his arms in defeat Markus just stared at North with complete confusion and frustration. "What can I do about it?"

"I don't know. But if you're going to be our leader then you need to find a way to lead us ALL out of the darkness and into the light. Don't forget, I'm not the only one who saw you pull the trigger that night. Every deviant that Connor helped rescue saw what you did to him, and just like Connor they aren't going to forget how our leader who spoke of peace and trust gunned down one our own in cold blood in front of everyone. You passed judgment, and now it's your turn to be judged."

* * *

Unable to drive too far without running into congested traffic on the snowy streets Hank settled for a simple and somewhat tasteless slice of 'diet pizza' from a local pizza shop on the corner, and followed it with a bottle of water. The pizza had low calorie sauce, vegan cheese, only vegetables as toppings, thin crust and virtually no flavor. As much as Hank hated eating healthier against his will he wanted to do whatever it took to make sure Connor knew that his opinion mattered, and that he trusted the deviant with his life. After finishing off the less than filling lunch Hank stepped out of the car to walk toward the first facility where the first victim had been jumped, and as expected Connor was right beside him.

Ignoring the mass of people heading their way with full shopping bags in their arms and impatient grimaces on their faces Hank trudged along against the biting cold to finally get a lead on their confusing case. While Hank was used to dense crowds Connor was not. Following behind Hank as a means of having some sort of buffer Connor did his best to focus his mind elsewhere and locate the security camera outside the facility that caught the initial assault.

"This is the place." Hank stood just in front of the doors and glanced around the area curiously. "The buildings across from the street all close at eight o'clock in the evening, and no one sticks around after the shopping district closes unless they're looking to break-in somewhere. So, no witnesses."

Connor noted the location of the security camera and gave it an odd glance. "This camera faces only the immediate front of the facility. Anyone could be lurking in the alleyway's beside the facility and easily lay in wait for an innocent person to pass by."

"Tell them to add more cameras then."

"I'm actively passing the message on to city hall as they own this property and are thus responsible for the security measures being taken." The yellow flickering L.E.D. confirmed his cybernetic activity. "However the additional cameras after the assault will not help our current case."

"True enough. Hindsight is twenty-twenty, kid."

"This facility is of a standard size and operation in comparison to the other five. I imagine we'll find the same results at the other five properties."

"Dead end?"

"Possibly." Giving Hank a curious stare Connor and held up his right palm to show Hank an holographic image of the largest facility in Detroit that was due to open in five days, and noted that the facility was located on Tenth Street. "This facility isn't open to the public yet, but they are handling emergency cases and are fully stocked on Thirium."

"Stakeout?"

"That would be the most logical suggestion at this time."

"Cool. It's been a while since I got to sit on my ass and listen to music while babysitting a building."

The positive reaction wasn't expected whatsoever. "You don't mind?"

"It's freezing out here." Motioning for Connor to head back toward the car Hank watched as his escaping breath disappeared into nothingness before his very eyes as he spoke to his young deviant friend. "I'd much rather stay in my warm car and away from crowds for a while."

Observing the thickening crowd around him Connor readily followed Hank back to the car to get away from the congestion and the cold for a moment. "Agreed."

"You know something, kid? I'm kinda' glad that you're an introvert."

"Introvert?" Opening up the passenger side door of the Oldsmobile as Hank did the same for the driver's side door Connor gave the senior detective a confused tone that matched the gleam in his soulful brown eyes.

"Yeah. You're capable of functioning in society but prefer quiet and isolation over large groups of people. As I've gotten older I've become less extroverted and more introverted. You're just ahead of the curve."

Sitting down in his seat Connor fastened his seatbelt and continued to observe the busy people; humans and deviants alike, going about their business as they prepared for the new year quickly coming their way. "...Do all humans make New Year's resolutions?"

"I don't think we _all_ do it, but a lot will. Why?"

"The prospect of changing oneself for the better at the beginning of a new year seems very alluring and it seems like something everyone should attempt to succeed with."

"You're not wrong." Turning over the engine Hank patiently waited for traffic to clear up and then pulled back onto the street to head over the largest and newest facility over on Tenth Street a few blocks away. "Like I said, I want to quit drinking for a full year. If I can make it then I know I've kicked my addiction and the bad habits that came with it. Then I can have a beer at a summer cookout or glass of champagne during special events without going overboard."

"That is commendable."

"And I'm glad you're willing to learn how to play guitar by actually _learning_ and _acquiring_ the skill rather than downloading the information. It's not easy to learn a new skill or learn how to read music, but I know you can do it."

"Thank you." The bode of confidence was greatly appreciated although Connor didn't express it very enthusiastically in the moment. Having developed a naturally stoic facade Connor rarely ever showed his true emotions unless under stress, and was naturally quiet unless he needed to ask Hank a question as his burning curiosity often got the better of him. "...Do you know how to read music?"

"A little." Rounding the block to head on out to their new destination Hank slowed the car to ensure that no one accidentally walked in front of him while being distracted by other activities around them. "I used to play bass and while I wasn't fluent when it came to music sheets I could still follow along when I needed to. Otherwise I just made up the song as I went."

"Interesting method to learning."

"Try not too think too much about learning to play guitar. You don't have a time limit and you don't need to _master_ the guitar for your resolution to be a success."

"Noted."

"Holy..." Seeing the large brand new building that now housed the city's biggest android facility coming into view made Hank's blue eyes go wide. "That place is as big as a fuckin' hospital, not a grubby little walk-in clinic. You deviants won't have anything worry about with a place like this in the city."

"As impressive as the facility is I'd rather avoid it as often as possible."

"That's the best response you could've given me, kid."

Parking along the street across from the facility Hank leaned back in his seat and turned up the heater as he selected a radio station to listen to. Sitting and watching the building as it remained quiet save for the staff inside the facility as they set about preparing the building to open to full function within the next five days Hank sighed and seemed to enjoy keeping to himself for a moment. The quiet of the street didn't last long as a few more shoppers scrambled down the snowy sidewalk and ducked into the surrounding stores before the store closed early in recognition of the holiday which killed the mood.

"I'm going to step outside and examine the perimeter of the building." Connor stated as he removed his seatbelt again and ran a scan over the property from the distance. Opening the door beside him Connor stepped onto the sidewalk and peered over the roof of the car curiously. "I suspect the security cameras will be more abundant due to the size of the facility, but I want to be sure."

"Be quick. That cold air is brutal."

Giving the senior detective a curious stare as he walked in front of the car to cross the street Connor noticed the request was more paternal compared to professional, at least in the way Hank stated it. It was a very unexpected but somewhat welcome and surprisingly comforting to Connor's always guarded mind to have Hank constantly watching his back.

Reaching the other side of the street without any difficulty Connor noted the large front doors leading into the massive facility, and could see an actively monitoring camera recording the front entrance as expected. His scanner detected additional cameras in the area monitoring the nearby alleyway, as well as the side entrances, the rear entrance, the emergency entrance and the parking lot behind the facility in general.

"Everything is far more secure here than the other facilities." Walking down the long drive connecting to the parking lot Connor glanced about the area and noticed the parked vehicles were all secured and well within sight of the camera monitoring the space. The second camera over the rear entrance was active as well and seemed to be functioning normally. "If the suspect comes here to look for a seventh victim it'll be far more difficult to elude the cameras."

After taking a visual sweep of the parking lot Connor decided to check out the alleyway a few yards away. The end of the parking lot had a four foot high concrete barricade to divide the parking lot from the alleyway, and ensured no one would be able to easily break into the parked cars and flee from sight. Approaching the barricade Connor put his palms down atop the snow and ice covered concrete surface and peered down at the fresh blacktop that stretched from beneath the parking lot and down into the alleyway toward the street.

Thanks to his height Connor was able to easily step over the barricade to walk the length of the alleyway and cybernetically track the security cameras monitoring his every movement. As he walked the length of the narrow space Connor sensed someone watching him and instinctively knew that the eyes peering at him belonged to their suspect.

' _Hank_.' Relying on silent cybernetic communication to reach Hank's cell phone Connor gave him an update on the situation. ' _I'm in the alleyway next to the facility_. _Someone is watching me_.'

There was a pause as Hank decided to call Connor rather than text back, and was immediately connected to his partner. ' _You're being watched_? _Friend or foe_?'

' _Unknown at this time_.'

' _Need back-up_?'

' _Unknown_.'

' _Well, what do you know_?'

' _There is one person stalking me and I am detecting cybernetic life signs_.' Unzipping his leather jacket slowly and silently Connor mentally steeled himself in the event of a violent confrontation. ' _If I'm correct then this deviant suspect is the one who had assaulted the other deviants for their Thirium_.'

' _What do you want to do about it_?'

' _I'm going to finish sweeping the alleyway and tracking their movement_. _If I feel threatened I'll contact you again_.'

Intentionally keeping his back to the presence stalking him Connor tried to lure it in closer so he could confront them directly, and patiently waited for the opportune moment to turn around. Maintaining a facade of a deviant simply running a routine inspection of the new facility Connor preconstructed the correct time to turn around and face off with the suspect. Listening to their soft footsteps crunching over the snow and ice over the ground of the alleyway Connor timed his every move down the final millisecond, and confronted the second deviant.

"Detroit Police." Turning around as he removed his gun from the holster wrapped around his back and hidden under his jacket and blazer Connor took aim and addressed the suspect with pure authority in his voice. With his right hand steady and focused Connor locked eyes with the stalker who had been watching him walk about the alleyway. "Don't move!"

Wearing the same black hoodie from each of the six security videos the suspect slowly raised their gloved hands into the air and revealed that they were holding a stolen intracranial stimulator that had the ability create controlled electric shocks in their right palm, and a large metal boring needle attached to surgical tubing an empty I.V. bag in their left palm.

"Drop your items."

"...You're a cop?" The voice was feminine, frightened and somewhat familiar as she spoke. "You're... still alive?"

"Detective, actually. And clearly I am still alive."

"...I didn't know."

"Obviously. Drop the items and kneel down on the ground, do it slowly."

"I... I can't be caught."

"Don't. Move." Taking aim at the suspect's chest Connor gave her fair warning. "I don't want to have to shoot you."

Doing as she was instructed the hooded figure knelt down on the snowy ground and slowly lowered the items to the ground at her sides. Raising her hands back into the air to confirm surrender the figure seemed to be cooperative and calm. "...Please. Let me go."

"I cannot do that. I need to take you to the precinct for questioning."

"...No. I won't-"

"You don't have a choice." Moving quickly Connor grabbed onto the suspect's right arm with his left hand and slipped his gun back into the holster under his jacket. With his right hand now freed Connor pulled down the suspect's hood and looked the suspect in the face. The face beneath the hood wasn't something that Connor had anticipated and a true shock to behold. "It's you..."

"You saw my face..." The deviant began to panic as she realized she was in deep trouble. The blue haired Traci that Connor had let escape from the 'Eden Club' had been the one assaulting deviants and stealing their Thirium. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why were you attacking innocent deviants and stealing their blood?"

"Other deviants needed it more. They were healthy and just got a replenishment, they can survive with one less pint."

"The facility gives away fresh Thirium for free. You're assaulting and stealing something that's _free_ to _anyone_ who asks."

"...I didn't know."

"Where are the other deviants who need the Thirium?"

"...Refugee camp."

"Where is the camp?"

"I can't tell you."

"If you wish to plead your case and lower the severity of your sentence you must tell me, and answer all of my questions."

"No, I won't betray their trust. And Connor..." Discreetly the blue haired deviant hovered her right hand over the intracranial stimulator that was partially buried in the snow beside her. "I'm sorry."

Reacting quickly to the threat of electrical shock Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow as he grabbed onto the her right hand as she made a move to shock the deviant detective in order to escape. "Stop!" Restraining both of the deviant's arms by grabbing onto her wrists Connor cybernetically called to Hank for help. ' _Hank, I found the suspect and can identify her_. _She's the blue haired Traci and has confessed to the assaults, but she's attempting to fight back and flee_.'

' _I'm on my way, kid_. _Hang tight_!'

"Stop resisting!" Connor shouted again as he easily overpowered the deviant and forced her up from her knees, and away from the electronic device and the needle on the ground. "You're under arrest for six counts of assault and battery, theft, menacing and illegal biocomponent harvesting!"

"No! I can't be imprisoned!"

"You don't have a choice in this matter."

"I do! And I'm sorry." Intentionally breaking her left hand to get out of Connor's grip the blue haired deviant yelped in pain and twisted her body around to get out of Connor's grasp, and reached into the front pocket of her hoodie with her fully functioning right hand to retrieve another tool in her arsenal. The moment Connor grabbed onto her left shoulder to try to arrest her a second time the smaller deviant swiftly used the new tool and stabbed the needle of a preloaded syringe into Connor's upper left chest just below his shoulder, and injected the contents inside Connor's body. "I didn't want to do this!"

Jumping back in sudden pain as his yellow L.E.D. flashed to red for a moment before returning to yellow Connor instinctively reached up to the syringe still stabbed into his body, and pulled it out with a firm yank of his right hand. "...You just assaulted a police officer." Connor growled as he ran a quick self diagnostic and heard Hank's footsteps rushing up behind him. "There's nothing you can say or do to lessen the severity of your crimes."

"Connor, please..." Cradling her broken left hand in her right palm the deviant sounded as sincere as she looked pitiful. "I didn't know that the Thirium was available for everyone to take. I honestly didn't know."

Hank stood beside Connor with his gun drawn and ready to open fire if the blue haired deviant made another aggressive move toward his partner.

"I didn't... _WE_ didn't know." Speaking from the heart the blue haired deviant truly lamented her previous choices. "The refugee camp is located outside the city in a forested area that was once a campsite for hunting. Those of us who are hiding in the camp refused to live in the city that gave us so much grief and heartache, and we refused settle inside New Jericho Tower after we saw what Markus did to you."

Despite his pain and anger at the blue haired deviant for assaulting him Connor couldn't deny that she was being honest. Looking to Hank at his right side Connor nodded once and watched as Hank slowly lowered his gun to return to the holster on his right hip. "Why didn't you ask for supplies? Even if you don't ally yourself directly with New Jericho they would've helped you."

"None of us wanted to go near that RA9-forsaken place, and no one wanted to speak to Markus after we saw him gun one of our own down like that. We just... We just want to be left alone."

"...You assaulted six innocent deviants, all of whom had chosen to avoid New Jericho as well, and you did so outside of facilities that would've given you as much spare Thirium as you asked for. By all account you must be arrested and charged."

Hank could hear and feel the hesitation in Connor's decision but didn't interject with own opinion on the matter. He knew the deviant was thinking about all of the available options.

Speaking up in a shy voice the blue haired deviant admitted she made an egregious error. "You're right. My first instinct was to take an offensive approach to gathering supplies due to my previous experiences in the club and being constantly assaulted. Those other deviants hadn't done anything to me but I still assaulted them instead of asking for help. I'm... I'm trying to change for the better."

Lowering his right hand from his sore left shoulder Connor's yellow L.E.D. returned to blue and he gave the blue haired deviant a sympathetic glance. "...What's your name?"

"At the club I was called 'Sapphire'."

"That's not your name, that was your label _._ What is your _name_?"

Giving Connor a confused stare the blue haired deviant answered honestly. "I once took the name 'Amy' and my lover called herself 'Suki'. But to the world we're just 'Echo' and 'Ripple', and we just accepted the names as our own. That's all we are, voices calling out and fading away unheard."

"No, you were heard, Echo. _I_ heard you," motioning to Hank beside him Connor let his anger go entirely. "and my friend heard you. You're not fading away, you're just beginning to live."

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that because the other six assault victims were able to fully recover, you weren't trying actually hurt them, and they aren't interested in the fate of the person who assaulted them that I'm going to let you go with a warning."

Hank and Echo replied in chorus as the response was completely unexpected. "You're what?"

"I understand the feeling of desperation and what it means to both be physically assaulted, and to assault someone preemptively out of fear." Absentmindedly Connor's right hand returned to his left shoulder where he had been stabbed by the syringe. "You didn't know of the facilities supplying androids in need of Thirium for free, and you were trying to help other people in need of assistance as opposed to selfishly squandering the Thirium for yourself. This is also the ending of the final year of android oppression, and tomorrow begins the first year of android freedom."

Confiscating the stimulator and the needle from the snow Connor slipped the evidence into his leather jacket pocket and gave Echo a simple nod.

"Despite resisting arrest and stabbing me with a needle I honestly don't think you're a violent or dangerous deviant. You're desperate and struggling to survive with no previous knowledge of how to take care of yourself to help guide you. I can't fault you for being deprived of knowledge, real world experiences and basic rights. You deserve the chance to begin a new life and a good future without fearing the past."

"...But I hurt our own people." Echo wept with a truly remorseful tone. "I refused to align with New Jericho because of what Markus did, but what I did is no better than that."

"Echo, listen to me." Tensing up a little as his blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow again Connor tried to reach out to the frightened deviant in a compassionate manner to keep her calm. "Everyone deserves a second chance at life. Return to the camp and remain there until the end of day. When you return it'll be a new year and a new life. You will then come back to the city with Ripple and ask for supplies from a facility."

"...What if they don't listen to us? What if they give us less than what we ask for?"

Remembering the business cards in his pocket Connor handed one over to Echo to take and keep for herself. "Then call me and I'll tell them to help you."

"...Why are you being so kind? I hurt you."

"Because as a detective I'm going to protect everyone who needs help. You clearly needed help but were too afraid to ask." Wincing again as his left shoulder began to throb in a manner that Hank noticed Connor's pain without saying a word about it. "I won't blame a victim of abuse for being afraid to ask someone with authority to help them. This is your first and final warning, Echo. Do not do anything like this again, but don't be afraid to ask for assistance."

"I will remember this." Slipping the card into her hoodie Echo gave Connor a worried glance and took a cautious step back from the two detectives. "...Please go and seek a technician for yourself."

The request made Connor's yellow L.E.D. flashed to red for a moment before returning to yellow as his self diagnostic finished and found nothing of interest in his system. "What was in the syringe?"

"Expired Thirium. Word is it can make humans sick, and that's who I was expecting to have to defend myself from..."

"NEVER do that again."

"I won't... I promise."

"Go now, and get your hand taken care of." Connor stated firmly as he too took a step back and knew that Hank was going to follow after him. "I'll close the case and explain things to the deviants in a manner that won't incriminate you or anyone else in your refugee camp."

Turning his back to Echo with a heavy step Connor walked back down the alleyway with Hank right beside him.

Watching Connor very closely Hank knew that the deviant was not only hurt but emotionally conflicted. "Do I want to know wh-"

"I had to let her go..." Lowering his voice to keep Echo from hearing him as they walked away Connor kept his right hand on his left shoulder as the pain continued to build. The self diagnostic hadn't found anything that required his self healing program, yet Connor was in pain. "I had my second chance to be a deviant and free, and she deserves the same."

"I wasn't going to argue on that part, kid. I know you only let deviants go when you know that they aren't a danger to anyone." Walking back across the street to the car parked across from the facility Hank watched Connor's every step very carefully. "I'm talking about her telling you to see a technician and yet we're walking away from the biggest facility in the city."

"The facility isn't open to the public yet."

"Normally I like it when you're a smartass," Hank's tone tensed up but wasn't aggressive as he opened up the driver's side door and watched Connor do the same to the passenger side door across from him. "but when you're hurt in any way I don't want you to keep it to yourself."

Trying to get in the habit of letting his guard down while he was with Hank, and let him in to his life as a trusted ally, Connor nodded a little as he sat down inside the vehicle while Hank sat down beside him behind the steering wheel. "...To escape me Echo broke her own hand and she injected me with expired Thirium. The expired Thirium can make deviants ill if it gets inside a line."

"Did it?"

"No. My self diagnostic didn't detect anything inside my Thirium lines."

"Okay, that's good." Turning the key in the ignition Hank turned up the heater and pulled the car back onto the street to head back to the precinct to deliver their report on the odd situation and case at hand. "How's your shoulder?"

"Sore."

"How'd she get the needle through your plasti- uh, plasti _metal_ frame like that?"

"With a lot of force." Connor confirmed as he pushed back the fabric of the leather jacket then did the same for his gray blazer to examine the puncture wound that had a small stain of Thirium around it. The bleeding stopped seconds after being stabbed and injected, but the puncture hole hadn't healed yet. "She was terrified and I was trying to arrest her. I understand why she stabbed me and how she found the strength to do so."

"Sometimes you are way too understanding and compassionate, kid." Confirming with dispatch that he and Connor were on their way back to the precinct Hank noticed that the deviant's L.E.D. was settled on yellow instead of blue. "Your light's yellow."

"I'm actively running a self diagnostic to ensure that if any trace of the expired Thirium gets inside my lines before I can flush out the wound later tonight."

"Can you make it the rest of your shift without your wound being tended to?"

"Yes. It's a mild ache, not a hindrance."

"Alright then. How're you going to file your report?"

"...I will state that the suspect has been identified but without any evidence on her person we could not effectively charge her with anything definitive, and had to let her go."

"I don't know, that may not fly."

"Considering that we're the deviant experts and others cannot disprove anything unless they too were working on the case, it's the word of two experts against the speculation of arguable non-experts. I believe we'll be successful as long as our reports are consistent."

"That's pretty slick, kid. Just don't make a habit out of letting guilty deviants go just because you're an empathetic person. You don't want to have a shitty track record on closed cases and overall arrests."

"I'll handle my cases professionally without letting a bias cloud my judgment." Dropping his right hand from his sore left shoulder Connor leaned back in his seat and watched as the crowds of people began to thin out as more and more stores closed early that night to ensure the employees could celebrate New Year's Eve with family and friends. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried about your _career_ , I'm worried about _you_."

Turning his gaze over to Hank beside him Connor gave the senior detective a truly perplexed stare. "...Me? Why?"

"You're hurt, you dealt with a deviant from your past and you're still getting used to human customs while adjusting to being a free deviant." Idling at a red light Hank gave Connor a kind glance. "It's okay to feel confused after dealing with some shit like that."

"I'm fine, Hank. I just want to finish off my shift and file my report."

"Okay, cool." Pulling through the intersection as the light turned green Hank drove the final block back to the precinct and pulled the car into the garage as per usual. As he parked in his assigned space and turned off the engine Hank complimented Connor on his previous decision with an honest lilt. "For what it's worth I think you did the right thing back there with Echo."

Opening up his side door Connor's L.E.D. flashed a little faster for a moment as he tried to understand Hank's comment. "...You do?"

"Yeah. You're right kid, everyone needs second chances and you recognized her as someone being desperate and foolish, not selfish and aggressive."

"I've learned from my own experiences, though limited and rather esoteric, that one bad decision doesn't mean that the person who made bad themself." Walking alongside Hank back to the front doors of the precinct Connor shrugged off his leather jacket with mild difficulty and carried it in his arms as he and Hank crossed the bullpen together. "Sometimes it's more complicated than dealing with petty theft, but unless someone is truly an unrepentant monster then there is no reason to not give them a second chance to set things right."

"Really? Glad to hear you say that." Draping his dark coat over the back of his own chair Hank sat down and watched as Connor did the same across from him to settle in for the rest of their shift. "Does that include 'you-know-who'?"

Freezing in place as his right hand hovered over his keyboard Connor flashed Hank a somewhat aggravated glare. "...I said _unrepentant monster_ , Hank. He 'dismissed' me without provocation. While Echo had taken things to the extreme she had done so to help people in need; whereas 'he' murdered someone who was supposed to be an ally and had risked their own life to do so."

"And I was a raging alcoholic who threw you up against a wall, yelled at you, threatened to throw you in the dumpster out back and set it on fire, stole your coin because I found that tic to be annoying, insulted you, and pointed my own weapon at you. By all account I'm a unrepentant monster, too. But," holding up his left hand in a 'shushing' manner Hank silenced Connor before he had the chance to try to argue. "that being said, I'm not telling you to let everything go and act like it never happened, or even forgive the smug demigod. Just remember that you're the one who said everyone deserves a second chance."

"It's unfortunate that he had already his second chance. He survived being shot and was resurrected from the android junkyard to lead the deviants. I'm working on my own second chance courtesy of the poor decision he made whilst in the middle of his second chance. I forgive nothing."

"Fair enough."

Softening his gaze as he recognized that he wasn't entirely guilt-free Connor looked down at his keyboard despondently. "...Besides, it's not like I can state that I don't have any blood on my hands, either."

"You took out those guards in the elevator at CyberLife in self defense. You knew that they were going to take ya' out before you could do anything to help your own people, and you chose to not be a victim again. That's a _good_ thing." Putting emphasis in his words Hank made sure the deviant knew his actions for self preservation were just and founded. "You _defended_ yourself and you put your life above anything that CyberLife told you that you were worth."

"I'm worth a small fortune. But... I understand what you're saying."

"Good." Sighing to himself as he looked at his depressingly empty coffee mug Hank picked up the dark blue cup and carried it with him as he rose from his desk to get a much needed refill. "I'm going to get another dose of caffeine so I can keep my eyes open long enough to see this weird-ass year come to an end at midnight."

Nodding where he sat Connor continued to focus on his report and didn't protest at the idea of additional coffee considering the holiday tradition of waiting until midnight to say 'goodbye' to the current year, and welcome in the new year would require additional energy. As he set about his task and began typing up his report Connor felt the throbbing ache in his left shoulder beginning to burn, and soon the same burning sensation began to settle in his artificial stomach.

Letting out a weary sigh Connor pressed his left palm over his stomach and then pressed his right hand toward his left shoulder. "...Shit."

"Are you okay?" Tina had returned to the precinct after finishing her morning and afternoon shift with Chris, and saw that Connor looked uncomfortable where he was sitting. "You look like you're still sore after that fall."

"My previous fall has nothing to do with my current condition."

Sitting down behind her own desk Tina looked over at Gavin's still pale face across from her, and then looked over at Connor again. "Are you sick?"

"I'm not ill." Connor was almost mumbling with ache and fatigue. "I merely sustained mild damage to my left shoulder."

"Then why are you holding your stomach?"

"...There is a secondary mild discomfort in my stomach as well. It's not serious."

"Maybe you should go home early." Giving the deviant a casual tilt of her head Tina's suggestion was kind and sympathetic. "With everyone done shopping and getting the parties started in their houses now's the time to drive away without dealing with shitty traffic or drunk drivers."

"It's not necessary. I'll be..." Trailing off for a moment as his stomach began to cramp Connor let out a pained breath as his yellow L.E.D. flickered a little faster in tandem with his now racing heartbeat. "...I'm okay."

"You don't _look_ okay."

Before he had the chance to try to dispute the claim Connor felt Hank's left hand drop to his right shoulder for a moment as the senior detective had heard the comments from the breakroom, and had his own opinion on the matter. "She's right, kid. You look like you're sick."

"I'm not ill. I just..." Leaning forward a little as if his stomach was trying to tighten itself into a knot Connor pressed his right hand to the right side of his face with frustration.

"Let's get ya' upstairs so you can talk to uh... John? No, Joel! Let's go see _Joel_."

"I don't want to see a technician." Giving Hank a defensive glance where he sat Connor sounded rather offended. "I have a very small wound in my shoulder and the excess power being used by my self diagnostic has caused discomfort in my artificial stomach due to my mildly overheating core temperature."

"Did you see Joel after you were cleared for active duty after your fall a while back?"

"I... I did not. It wasn't necessary."

"Uh-huh. And with the year coming to an end do you really want to leave a very important check-up in your personnel file blank?"

"...That's a very cruel means of getting me to bend to your will."

"Cruel? Yes. Effective? Hell yes." Grabbing onto Connor's right bicep Hank began pulling the deviant back up to his feet and out of his chair. "Come on, let's go." Whispering toward Connor's ear in a subtle manner Hank gave him a stern voice to try to reason with him. "You can either let me take you up, or I can let Fowler know and he'll _order_ you to go up."

"...I'd rather go without being ordered."

"Correct answer."

Ticking his jaw a little Connor lightly pulled his arm from Hank's grip and began walking across the bullpen to get to the corridor on the other side connecting to the elevators. As he walked Connor could feel his artificial skin warming up and his stomach rebelling as he forced himself to trudge forward.

The deviant's mounting symptoms didn't escape Hank's attention as he stayed at Connor's side. "Kid?"

"I am... I feel..." Just as he reached the elevator Connor's legs buckled and he fell to his knees with a heavy 'thud', and his yellow L.E.D. flared in red.

"Whoa! Whoa..." Grabbing onto Connor's right bicep again Hank hefted Connor back up to his feet and pressed the call button on the elevator quickly. "You definitely need to see Joel. If you passed out at your desk then you'd be getting hauled off in an ambulance, so be grateful for this."

"I don't... feel right."

"That's okay." As the elevator doors parted Hank helped Connor to walk inside the elevator car, and he readily pressed the button for the second floor without taking his grip from Connor's arm. The doors slid shut and the car began its rapid and short ascent to the precinct dispensary as prompted. "Feeling weird on New Year's Eve is actually kind of expected... For _humans_ anyway."

* * *

With his mind preoccupied and his heart conflicted Markus strode through the main lobby of the tower as he remained lost in thought, and attempted to find a solution to his personal and professional conflict. Struggling with his guilt and inability to make amends with Connor after his terrible mistake that night at the church Markus felt all the judgmental eyes from his fellow deviants watching him with a sense of mistrust and fear. Having North remind him of his mistake and how it had a permanent effect not just on his own mind, but on Connor's sense of reality, only made Markus's heart feel all the heavier and his mind felt entirely clouded with utter confusion.

It seemed as though the full repercussions of his choice to not trust Connor had come back to haunt him. It didn't take long for word of Connor's return to life to spread through the deviant community, and when the truth of exactly how Connor met his end spread just as fast many of the deviants who once looked to Markus for safety and guidance were now seeing him as a bully; if not a total liar masquerading as a leader.

Needing to get a moment to himself without judgmental eyes studying his every move Markus stepped outside of the sanctuary and into the snowy air as the sky overhead darkened quickly, and the final minutes of the eventful year ticked away slowly. Stepping over the pavement of the driveway that encircled the tower to reach the large rocks that outlined the sandy, snow harbor Markus stared out into the eternal expanse of the inky black water that surrounded the isle with a sense of loss and belonging.

Cybernetically Markus connected with Carl's cell phone and waited for his father to answer the call as he needed some paternal guidance. The moment he heard Carl's aged and wise voice speaking to him Markus closed his eyes and let out a shaking breath.

' _Markus, glad you called me, son_. _How's New Year's Eve out on the water_?'

"It's quiet. And a little... lonely."

' _You sound like you just lost a piece of your soul_.' It didn't take Carl long to pick up on his son's dour mood. ' _What's happening out there_?'

"I'm losing control as a leader, and I've lost any all respect I had gained from my people."

' _Markus, you're avoiding the question_. _You need to face your problems if you're going to find the right solution_. _So what's happened_?'

"...You know what I did that night at the church. You know that I regret pulling the trigger and ending Connor's life. And it seems like you and I are the only ones who believe me when I say I wish I could undo that choice, and trust Connor as I should've done in the first place."

' _Everyone knows he lived, and everyone knows how he helped raid CyberLife Tower_.' Despite his advanced age Carl was still as sharp as ever. ' _And now you don't know what to do with the new perspective on your life that comes from him continuing to live_. _Am I right_?'

"Everyone seems to see me and my one mistake, and not any of the other correct decisions I had made before and after. I'm not trying to deny that what I did was wrong, but there's nothing I can do to make it right." Lowering down to the ground Markus sat on a large boulder that lined the sandy shore as he bowed his head and fought to keep his voice level. "What can I do? Connor is alive and he's going about his life to the best of his ability, and I just want to do the same. It seems like even North is angry with me for what I did."

' _Well, if she's angry at you for taking a life then I'd say she's holding onto a sensitive and empathetic heart_. _But if she's angry at you for not taking a step forward before you know the direction you want to take, then it sounds like she's trying to light a fire under your ass and motivate you to get going_.'

"It's hard to stay in the role of a leader when no one wants to follow me anymore. It's even harder when I don't know where I should be leading my people beyond the safety of this tower. Hell, some deviants would rather risk their lives living in the city around the very humans who hate them rather than stay here in the sanctuary with me."

' _Isn't having the freedom to choose and live as they see fit a part of being a deviant_?'

"Yes, of course it is. But knowing that they made these important choices all because they don't trust me, maybe even hate me, makes their decisions seem reckless and illogical."

' _It depends on the perspective of the situation_. _Listen to me, Markus_.' Speaking from his heart Carl was determined to help his son pick himself up after being knocked down, and continue the good fight. ' _You do know how to make things right, you do know that what you was wrong, and you do know that if you want to earn back your trust and respect you need to address this situation directly_. _The only thing holding you back is your own fear of being shunned even after you apologize and try to make amends_. _Don't let that fear or doubt hold you back. Instead, channel it into an energy that moves you forward_.'

"How?"

' _How did Connor move on_?'

"He returned to the police precinct where CyberLife had assigned him to work, and now he's working to protect deviants instead of hunting them down."

' _So he managed to turn a negative experience into a positive one_. _Sounds like you should do the same_.'

"But how? I was with you my entire life until I was shot and left for dead in the android graveyard."

' _Just like Connor_.'

Letting out a small breath Markus nodded his head a little and agreed with Carl on his advice. "...Okay, I see what you're saying. I'll find a way to show this horrible moment in a new light, and prove that one bad deed doesn't undo all the good deeds that I've done."

' _And now you just took your first step forward into a brighter and better future_. _Good work_.'

"...Thanks."

' _Why don't you come out to the house tonight so we can tell the rest of this year to kiss our asses, and welcome in the new year with a shot of whiskey and game of chess_?'

"Yeah. I'll be over tonight before midnight, Carl. I'd like to start the new year off with my family."

' _Bring anyone else you want over, too_. _David's good company, but the kid is too professional and clean-cut for my taste_.'

Chuckling a little at the comment Markus sighed and opened his eyes as he took Carl's words to heart. "Okay. I'll see you soon. I promise."

' _Yeah, I know_. _You always keep your word, Markus_. _That's why I'm proud to call you my son_.'

Ending the call Markus resided to his self imposed isolation a little longer and tried to ignore the negativity he had accidentally created, and did everything he could to focus on the positivity that resulted from his actions. The deviants were all free, they were safe and none of the deviants were afraid to walk the streets of Detroit alone anymore.

If they wanted to be separate from the tower because of their newfound freedom granting them a sense of confidence, then who was he to judge them and say that they were wrong?

"I'm not sure how, but I know I will find a way to set things right between Connor and myself." Glancing up at the brightly lit tower behind him as he turned to look over his left shoulder Markus sighed again, and focused on the window that connected to the office where his allies were waiting for him. "I'll set things right with everyone."

* * *

Despite his disdain for being seen as a victim, or even a patient, Connor agreed to let Joel give his system a more thorough analysis and overall diagnostic after his strength unexpectedly gave out causing him to fall to his knees only a moment before. Laying on the exam table with his gray blazer and black tie removed, his gray vest and white dress shirt unbuttoned up, and two wireless leads recording his vital signs on the nearby Thirial activity monitor, Connor remained silent and still as he awaited the kind technician's final assessment on his condition.

Hank was standing against the wall across from the table with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched over Connor protectively. Seeing the L.E.D. cycling rapidly and flickering back and forth between red and yellow made him somewhat edgy as he didn't want to see Connor's condition degrade to the point where he needed to go see another technician at a more properly supplied facility elsewhere.

Joel himself was noting Connor's somewhat rapid Thirium pump rate, low Thirium pressure, stable ventilation rate and only mildly elevated core temperature with a keen eye. As the pale blue irises studied every one of the details closely the kind technician honed in on the puncture wound in Connor's left shoulder curiously. Using an internal viewing screen to check on the wound Joel confirmed that the needle hadn't been broken off into Connor's body, and that the needle didn't actually hit a line after it was stabbed into his body through the plastimetal frame.

"The plastimetal still has a small imperfection in the surface," Joel confirmed as he put the screen aside and then palpated the small puncture site with his gloved fingertips. "but the expired Thirium is pooling under the frame and your system is struggling to find a way to remove it without harming you in the process."

Taking a step forward Hank watched as Joel checked Connor's artificial skin over his shoulder and gave the deviant a subtle nod. "Why'd he drop to his knees and get confused for a moment?"

"Low Thirium pressure." The answer was calm and confident. "Just like in humans a drop in pressure can cause dizziness, lightheadedness, weakness and occasionally fainting." Reaching his left fingertips over to Connor's right temple Joel pressed against the glowing L.E.D. for a moment and used his right hand to apply pressure to the artificial skin over his left shoulder to manually deactivate the skin for a moment. "The self diagnostic program was aware of the damage to his shoulder, but unable to identify the expired Thirium pooling inside the shoulder outside of the lines and surrounding biocomponents. As a result both the self diagnostic and self healing programs were functioning at higher capacity and draining Connor's Thirium to keep them powered up, and in the end his pressure began to drop."

"Can you get that expired shit out of his body?"

"I can. I just need to slide open the panel and I can manually clean it up." Joel waited for a moment as Connor closed his brown eyes and allowed the loyal technician to unlock the panel over his upper chest to gain access to the interior of his chest and shoulder where the expired Thirium had collected. With the panel now opened Joel peered inside and saw the purple tinted Thirium that had partially stained the interior of the white plastimetal and his surrounding biocomponents. "This will just take a couple of minutes."

From the corner of his eye Connor watched as Joel walked over to his supply cabinet and retrieved his necessary supplies. Staying silent as he waited for Joel use the special gauze designed to absorb Thirium to clean out his wound Connor seemed rather melancholy, and a little frightened of the simple procedure.

Standing next to the exam table Hank looked down at the deviant and gave him a sympathetic grin. "How about we clock-out once you're taken care of, and head back to the house? Your shoulder is sore, my back is killing me and I'd prefer to get locked up inside the house before the late minute partiers take to the streets."

Nodding a little Connor agreed to leave early as he'd rather avoid crowds as well, and he'd be able to cybernetically finish his report wherever he was.

"Cool."

Joel easily mopped up the expired Thirium and cleaned up the purple tint that was just beginning to stain the interior white of the frame a faint lavender hue. Replacing the panel over Connor's chest Joel stepped back and tossed the purple tinted gauze into the disposal bin. "Done. You're good to go, Connor."

Sitting up slowly Connor regenerated the artificial skin over his chest and peeled off the wireless sensors before he rebuttoned his shirt. "Thank you."

"So, what're your plans for the new year?" Keeping the conversation light for the sake of keeping Connor comfortable Joel removed his purple latex gloves and set about making his report on Connor's current health, and the cause of his injury; that of course being slightly altered to make Echo's assault come off as strictly a panicked reaction as opposed to a direct attack. "I'm going to work all the extra hours I get offered so I can buy my girlfriend an engagement ring."

"Nice." Hank liked that very simple and heartwarming idea very much. "I'm going to do my best to get sobered up and not come in late with another damn hangover."

With his L.E.D. returning to yellow and finally settling on a calm blue Connor finished rebuttoning his shirt and vest, and was now working on his tie. "...I plan on learning how to play the guitar."

"Guitar?" Joel's blue eyes lit up a little and he gave the deviant an enthusiastic grin. "I used to play guitar back in high school, but in the end I gave it up in favor of piano. I got some old music sheets somewhere if you want to borrow them."

"Thank you, but I'd prefer to learn in my own way."

"Alright, but if you want to borrow them just ask."

"...Right." Sliding off the exam table Connor slipped on his gray blazer and gave Joel an appreciative handshake. "Thank you for assisting me, Joel."

"No problem. I greatly prefer taking care of small wounds instead of trying piece a whole deviant back together again. Glad you're doing just fine after that fall from the building, too. Horrible thing to think about..."

Without another word Connor took his leave of the dispensary with Hank following right behind him. Somewhat embarrassed about needing to see a technician over a small needle prick Connor stayed quiet as he and Hank entered the elevator together to return to the ground floor.

"Is your shoulder still sore?" Pressing the button for the ground floor Hank gave the young deviant a worried glance as they stepped into the vacant elevator car together.

"...Minor pain."

"Why are you acting like you were just given a terminal diagnosis?"

"I just... It's foolish."

"Nothing is foolish if it gets inside your head like that." The elevator doors parted and Hank stepped forward before Connor did. "What's up?"

"...A small and non-lethal wound shouldn't have had that effect on my person." Trailing after Hank as if ashamed Connor spoke up honestly. "I may be a prototype, but my design was meant to be flawless." Walking over to his desk Connor lowered his voice and cybernetically clocked-out for the evening as he slipped on his leather jacket to keep warm before heading outside. "I shouldn't be making any errors, and yet I keep becoming physically compromised during my cases."

"Kid, being a little clumsy is nothing to worry about."

"I'm supposed to be flawless, 'clumsiness' isn't acceptable."

"Let me ask ya' something." Putting on his own dark and heavy coat Hank waited for Connor to pull his hat and scarf out of the lower right drawer of his own desk, and then clocked-out to leave. "Before you deviated did you ever slip on the sidewalk or stumble as you walked?"

"No."

"And what changed _after_ you deviated?"

"Aside from gaining consciousness and sense of life I severed all cybernetic contact with CyberLife to ensure that no one could attempt to resume control over my programming."

"And what did that cybernetic contact do while you were still a machine?"

Wrapping his blue scarf around his neck much to Tina's unspoken delight as she watched him from her desk Connor began walking toward the precinct's front doors while Hank joined him, and awaited the very curious answer. "The cybernetic contact ran realtime diagnostics, adjusted my programming and kept it actively updated, and it tracked my every movement while analyzing my performance in the field."

"So it sounds like that cybernetic crap was compensating for things you couldn't anticipate; slippery surfaces, a deviant concealing a syringe and stabbing ya', or expired shit getting in your body but not inside your lines... Right?"

The observation was as intriguing as it was confusing. Though his black hat was concealing his L.E.D. the blue color shifted to yellow for a fleeting moment as Connor accompanied Hank to the neighboring parking garage to take their leave for the evening. "What're you speculating?"

"Maybe because you're truly free of CyberLife's influence, including their active monitoring, your flawless performance isn't going to be quite as flawless. If anything that proves that CyberLife was using you as a tool to make themselves look better from the very beginning." Unlocking the car doors Hank sat down behind the wheel and Connor took his seat in the front as the lone passenger. "They said you were flawless and had their tech-goons constantly spying on your work to make sure it really was by anyone looking it over."

"...Are you suggesting that my perceived 'clumsiness' is attributed to my deviancy?"

"Yup. Same with your nightmares."

Fastening his seatbelt Connor realized what Hank had stated could very well be true. "...Oh."

"Hey, there's far worse quirks you could've developed beyond the sporadic bad dream or klutziness." Turning the key in the ignition Hank cranked up the heater and backed the car out of its place to head out and onto the street. "You could be an addict, you could be paranoid, you could have an explosive temper, you could've become a pathological liar, hell, you could've even become a damn klepto!"

"I suppose you're right."

"Sure I am. Trust me, I'm the expert on making bad choices and developing bad habits." Giving Connor a light pat to his left shoulder Hank drove the car along the street and looked at all the shops that were closed for the night, and the very few stores still left open. Remembering his resolution that was going to take place in just a few hours Hank decided to make a quick pitstop before heading home. "Speaking of bad habits... There's one more thing I need to do before I begin the new year correctly."

"What's that?"

Smirking a little Hank made a turn at the next block and set out on his mini quest to finish the strange year off properly. "You'll see..."

* * *

Checking in with his allies in the main office of the tower Markus didn't make eye contact with North, and only focused on the discovered files brought up from the secretive sublevel of the building. While the passwords were slowly being hacked and the files neared being opened up at long last Simon and Josh had gotten into contact with the six deviant victims who had lost their Thirium, and learned from the six victims in person that Connor had helped them, and that he was handling the case without any difficulty. The knowledge of Echo being responsible for the assaults had remained secretive, and Connor had kept his word to keep her identity entirely secret to give her the chance to have a new and better life.

Simon was staring at the terminal screen as if expecting to see the secret to immortality to be revealed, but Josh was sitting on the white sofa against the wall looking bored and impatient. North was focused on the night sky outside the tower through the window, and just couldn't be bothered to pay any attention to what CyberLife had been up to while she was trapped in her personal Hell known as the 'Eden Club'.

"The victims are recovering well and seem to be satisfied with the way Connor handled their cases." Markus had read over the reports filed by his two allies after they interviewed the victims, despite the victims not wanting anything to do with the tower. "This is good. Our people are getting justice without needing the publicity of New Jericho to 'threaten' the precinct into motion. Our people are really being protected."

North shook her head a little as she had her own take on the matter. "You make it sound like all those rights and laws we fought for are a joke. Should we really be shocked that the police are going their jobs now that they legally have to?"

Not wanting to fight or argue for a second time Markus gave her a sharp retort. "I'm not shocked, I'm stating a positive outcome. This is how it should be, and we should be proud that we didn't have to step up and be a pain in the ass to get them into motion."

Josh could sense the tension in the air but wisely kept his nose out of it. "...How's the file?"

Looking at the terminal screen Markus sighed with relief as the final lock was opened and the file was now accessible. "We're in!" Checking through the documents as his allies crowded around him Markus began quickly reading through the details with a curious eye. "...Unreleased blueprints, new software and unreleased prototype updates. Seems surprisingly uneventful."

Stepping back North crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Wow. _That_ was worth the effort."

"This seems to be nothing more than routine CyberLife data." With his mismatched eyes scanning over the documents with keen interest Markus looked more disappointed than frustrated. "There HAS to be a reason it was locked up under such serious restrictions."

Simon gave the documents a slight shake of his head as he read over the same details as Markus and Josh stood beside him. "I agree, there must be something hidden here."

"Do you mind checking over these files for anything strange?" Feeling a little guilty for having personal plans ready to go for the night Markus asked for this favor with a heavy heart and obviously hesitant voice. "I need to go be with Carl."

Once again North wasn't impressed with Markus's behavior and didn't shy away from calling him out on it. "Seriously? We finally get into this unimpressive file, you give it a once over, and now you're going to take off?"

"What I do with my personal time is my own business." Turning around to face North directly the deviant leader gave her a stern stare. "I don't pry into your life and you don't pry into anyone else's." Looking back toward Simon and Josh just to his left Markus took the edge out of his tone. "Please? I need to be with Carl right now. I gave him my word."

Simon slowly nodded and agreed to the assignment. "Yeah, it's fine, Markus. I completely agree that there is something in here that we need to find. I got this."

"Thank you. I'll be back in the morning, if you need me for anything contact me and I'll return."

"Right. Have a good night, Markus."

Holding his head high as he knew that it wasn't a crime to have a personal life away from the tower Markus took his leave of the private office without giving North a second look. He didn't like fighting with her, but he wasn't going to argue with her or defend himself in front of Josh and Simon. Their personal grievances needed to stay personal, and be kept out of professional matters.

Clearing his throat in an uncomfortable fashion Josh focused on the terminal screen and left North to stew silently in front of the window after Markus took his leave of the tower for the night. "...Is there anything in here that could give us access to the second room?"

"Not yet." The blond deviant technician was reading over the documents as fast as his processor would allow him. "But we're going to find something in here. I can feel it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Remember what I said about 'super-duper ultra secrets'?" Giving Josh a coy smirk Simon tried to lighten the mood as much as possible. "Helping to raise a couple of mischievous kids has taught me where a secret lays, and I know that patience is key to finding them."

"Well then, it's a good thing you're here to find them. You're our 'secrets expert'."

Chuckling a little Simon's blue eyes honed in on something of interest, and he pointed to a peculiar secondary locked file contained within the primary locked file they were now investigating. "Ah-ha... I _knew_ there was something in here!"

"What is it?" Peering at the document Simon had pointed out Josh watched as North curiously walked over to take a look for herself.

"This." The locked document was massive and contained an enigmatic and cryptic title that was just begging to be opened. "What is... 'Project Light'?"

* * *

After making his pitstop Hank proceeded to aimlessly drive around the city slowly for almost five hours before he seemed to find what he was looking for.

The detour to the park wasn't unwelcome but it was unexpected. Stepping out of the warm vehicle into the cold winter air Connor watched as Hank stepped out as well with a large bottle of 'Black Lamb Whiskey' in his right hand, and a grimace on his face. The senior detective stared down at the glass bottle in his hand as if disgusted by his purchase, but it was clear he had an ulterior motive for purchasing the toxic beverage. What that motive was Connor would have to wait and see as they walked over to the vacant and snow covered park bench overlooking the water.

In the distance muffled voices began to speak louder and louder as a group of people gathered in Hart Plaza to welcome in the new year en mass. The muffling voices were energetic, full of positive energy and seemed to be growing in enthusiasm.

"It's still a nice view, huh, kid?" Approaching the bench Hank brushed aside some of the snow with his left coat sleeve and then sat down. Waiting for Connor to join him on the bench Hank sighed and twisted open the lid of the whiskey bottle with a thick disdain on his face. "They set off the fireworks over the water every New Year and during the Fourth of July. The park is full in the summer, but never in the winter."

"I've noticed." Sitting down beside Hank on the cleared off bench Connor noted the time and leaned back a little where he sat. "It's only ten-sixteen. Do you really wish to sit out here for one additional hour and forty-four minutes?"

"Yup." Taking a small swig of the whiskey Hank sighed and watched as his alcohol scented breath disappeared into the cold air before him. "I got nothing better to do, and this is the last drink I can have without fucking up my resolution. I want to make it last, and remind myself why I'm kicking this shit for a solid year."

Nodding a little Connor decided it'd be best to enjoy the quiet of the night and monitor Hank's blood alcohol to ensure he didn't make himself sick by accident.

"The first time I had _any_ alcohol..." Hank stared at the bottle of whiskey in his hand again as he began talking. "I was sixteen. My dad and I used to go fishing every summer from when I was four until I was fourteen. My mother died from cancer after that summer and we just couldn't bring ourselves to continue on with that old tradition knowing that she wasn't going to be home waiting for us. We struggled with the holidays without her, too. So, my dad took us up to the cabin we used to rent every summer to spend the winter ice fishing instead."

Connor listened to the story with his full attention as Hank took another swig of the whiskey and grimaced.

"While we were trying to endure the harsh winter for the sake of a new family tradition I started to get really cold. My dad had a case of beer with him and he let me have one. I know it's a myth that alcohol makes you feel warmer, but that gesture of trust toward me seemed to make it feel real."

"...Trust?"

"He knew that I wasn't going to go around and brag to my buddies about having a beer, and he knew I wasn't going to sneak beers around thinking that he would be cool about it. We talked about my mom and we cried. We both missed her so much and it was the first time we felt isolated enough from the rest of the world to admit it to ourselves, and to each other."

"...I'm sorry you endured such hardship. I don't know what it's like to lose a family member."

"And I hope you never do." Sighing again Hank stared out at the dark river with a longing gaze that made his blue eyes shine brightly with intrigue. "When I turned twenty-one I had a birthday party with all my friends and my dad, and we had a blast with the provided beer. I was in the academy and I hadn't met Barbara yet, but it was fun all the same to party with booze. I celebrated with alcohol again when I graduated at the top of my class in the academy, and again when I asked Barb to marry me and she said 'yes', again when we were married, again when she told me she was pregnant with Cole; Barb of course having sparkling water instead, then I had another celebration when we took down that 'red ice' ring, again when I was promoted, then I did it again a month later when Cole was born."

"You're saying that you hadn't always attributed alcohol consumption with negative moments in your life."

"Yeah, you got it. I think that's why I fell so hard into the bottle after I lost everything." Another swig of the whiskey made Hank's eyes glaze over a little as the added alcohol began to work its way through his system. "I used to celebrate with alcohol and had happy memories tied with it. In my own twisted and broken way I convinced myself that the alcohol wouldn't just make me numb, but it would make me feel happy again." Following that up with another swig of alcohol Hank's shoulders began to slump a little. "...I was wrong."

Sensing the regret in Hank's voice Connor remained loyal and supportive at the senior detective's side. "It's okay to be wrong about something. I've learned that the hard way when it comes to understanding what it means to do something right both legally and morally."

"Yeah... We're all still learning and growing." Passing the bottle over to Connor to take for himself Hank gave the deviant a weary glance. "Ever had anything alcoholic before?"

"...No." Accepting the bottle Connor ran a scan over the whiskey and felt his mouth tic a little. Alcohol volume was forty-six percent and rather concentrated for the thirty-two ounce bottle, which meant it was very potent despite being so cheap. "I've never had anything alcoholic, nor have I consumed anything that wasn't Thirium based."

"Want to give it a shot?" Smirking at the question Hank's cheeks began to turn red as the cold settled in and the alcohol caused him to flush a little. "No pun intended."

Thinking of Hank's story with his own father on a wintry night and of how it was a bonding moment Connor decided a single shot to indulge the human's request wouldn't be harmful to his person. "I don't see why not. My analysis filter will remove it from my system and only cause a mild dilution of my Thirium."

"Sounds good."

Letting out a small unseen breath of his own Connor put the whiskey bottle to his lips and took a small drink. The unpleasant taste accompanied with a burning sensation made Connor grimace and his unseen blue L.E.D. turned to yellow as his system automatically began running an analysis on the alcohol he had just ingested.

"Tastes like shit," seeing Connor's reaction made Hank grin again. "doesn't it?"

Struggling to speak through the burning sensation in his mouth and throat Connor handed the whiskey back over to Hank to take and replied in a somewhat hoarse voice that was accompanied by a small cough. "...I don't know what excrement tastes like."

Laughing at the remark Hank happily took the whiskey back and took another sip. "I'm glad you don't. I never want you to know what THAT tastes like."

"The relief is mutual."

"You know... This is kind of nice."

The comment seemed out of place to the deviant's mind. As his yellow L.E.D. returned to blue Connor inquired about Hank's feelings. "How so?"

"Being able to just sit and talk to someone who isn't judging me or trying to give me unsolicited advice is the best kind of therapy a person could get." Looking at the whiskey again Hank gave the bottle a small grimace and sat it down on the snowy ground between his and Connor's feet. "You're just listening to me and not analyzing me. That's the problem with only associating with other detectives... Everything is a puzzle needing to be solved."

"You're a person, Hank. You need to recognize that your life still matters just as you taught me to recognize that my own life matters."

"Thanks, son."

"...Do you want to stay here and wait for the fireworks?" Noting the current time Connor gave Hank a somber glance. "It's ten twenty-two as of now."

"Yeah. I want to stay and watch the show. I want to be here in the park where I spent my moments with my family. It's been too long since I could do it again."

Closing his brown eyes Connor set about cybernetically finishing the report he had begun before falling suddenly, but temporarily, ill at the precinct. The details regarding the six victims not wanting to pursue the assaults and press charges, keeping Echo's name out of the report and her description intentionally vague, and keeping the evidence on his person to be destroyed later on in private was all Connor could do to keep his promise and let Echo go free to be with Ripple as they continued to hide out in the undisclosed refugee camp.

Losing track of the time as he made sure his and Hank's reports lined up appropriately Connor didn't budge until he felt Hank's right hand lightly press down on his still somewhat sore left shoulder. "...Hm?"

"You've been as quiet as the night for a while, kid. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I was merely finishing my report." Chronicling the time Connor opened his eyes and looked over at Hank beside him. "It's late. Two minutes and nine seconds until midnight."

"And two minutes left for me to finish what I started." Picking up the whiskey bottle that had been left untouched since the moment Hank had set it down the senior detective sighed and rose from the bench in a sluggish manner. Walking toward the river with the whiskey in his hand Hank stood tall beside the barrier dividing the park from the river. "I'm not going to miss this fucked up year one bit..."

Curious about Hank's activity Connor stood up from the bench and joined him at the river. Watching the senior detective's every move Connor made sure he wasn't too drunk to stand, or in danger over falling over the barrier into the river below.

"This is for you." Holding out the bottle of whiskey in right hand Hank titled the glass container to the side and watched the last half of the contents slowly pour out and disappear into the churning darkness of the Detroit River running alongside the park. As the last drops slowly dripped away from the mouth of the bottle Hank sighed and pulled the container back toward himself. "And this..." Reeling back his right fist Hank tightened his grip around the neck of the bottle and stared out at the water as if eyeing a target. "is for me!"

With all of his strength Hank threw the bottle out toward the water and watched with a satisfied gaze as the bottle spun wildly end over end for almost fifty feet before splashing down hard through the surface of the river, and sunk down out of sight. As the glass bottle disappeared below the surface of the river a single blue firework soared upward from seemingly nowhere and exploded into a bright cerulean fireball in the black sky overhead.

The accompanying thunderous explosion that echoed alongside the fire in the sky was as loud as it was beautiful.

"...Midnight." Connor stated in a low voice as he watched the bright multicolored fireworks illuminating the black sky. "...Happy New Year, Hank."

Nodding a little as he draped his arms over top of the railing Hank leaned down and sighed as a single tear rolled down his cheek and disappeared into the river alongside the last of his whiskey. "...Happy New Year, son." Glancing up at the fireworks shining overhead Hank felt Connor's palm lightly rest on his right shoulder in a comforting manner. "May this new year be better than the past three years combined."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: According to Amelia Rose Blair who portrayed the blue and brown haired Tracis in this game she believes in a non-con type of way that the two characters she portrayed adopted the names 'Echo' and 'Ripple' after deviating and escaping the club. Who better to give these otherwise nameless characters a name than the very actress who gave them life?


	14. Project Light

Waking up at his usual time of seven o'clock in the morning Connor opened his soulful brown eyes and stared at the blank white ceiling overhead with great disinterest. He had become accustomed to sleeping in his own bedroom and being able to wake up at his own time, but he still preferred to remain on some type of schedule for his own sense of control. Noticing that Sumo had awoken as well and was still laying at the foot of the bed and watching him with a steadily wagging tail Connor reached out his right hand to gently rub the Saint Bernard's ears to greet him with a proper 'good morning'. The sign of affection was met with Sumo licking the side of Connor's hand and the deviant letting out a small breath as if relieved.

The old dog had taken an immediate liking to Connor, and had been spending the nights cuddling with Connor in favor of Hank as the deviant allowed Sumo to cuddle up with him all the time, even if Connor wasn't in the mood to play or actually be cuddly.

Glancing at the window to the outside world Connor saw that the snow had finally stopped falling and it was a good time to let Sumo outside for a moment.

"Ready to go outside, Sumo?"

Lifting up his head Sumo wagged his tail a little harder and stood up just long enough to stretch out his old muscles and bones before jumping down from the bed and onto the floor.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Pushing back his thick brown quilt Connor swung his legs over the edge of the bed and immediately grimaced at the cold floor under his bare feet. Standing up from the bed Connor contemplated bringing his quilt with him, but decided against it as he knew his deviancy meant he'd be more sensitive to temperature changes and he'd adapt to the current cold temperature in time.

Peering down the hallway at Hank's closed bedroom door Connor walked toward the wooden barrier and put his right hand on the doorknob and held it there for a moment. Turning the knob very quietly Connor peered inside the dark bedroom where Hank was sleeping, the rhythmic blue blinking of his own L.E.D. casting a pale azure tone over the dull walls as the deviant stepped inside the room to check on the senior detective.

Walking over to the edge of the bed Connor looked down at Hank's face as the senior detective laid on his back and slept off the previous night's whiskey. Hank was in a deep sleep and his vitals were all stable. He hadn't gotten sick the previous night after Connor drove him home, he had agreed to drink some water and eat some dry toast to prevent dehydration and illness, and promptly went to sleep as Connor suggested without any protest.

Noting that Hank was sleeping well and he wasn't suffering any sign of physical distress Connor left the senior detective along to continue sleeping while he took care of Sumo and began his own morning routine.

Seeing Sumo sitting down at the end of the hallway waiting for him made Connor nod at Sumo as he walked down the hall to pet his ears again.

"Okay, Sumo. I'll let you outside now." The Saint Bernard led the way to the backdoor in the kitchen and Connor unlocked the door to let Sumo out. "I apologize for being momentarily distracted."

Watching the massive fluffy dog trotting about in the fresh snow and rolling about a little bit Connor scanned the air, noted the freezing temperature and the building snow clouds overhead, and thickly grimaced.

"I dislike the cold. Perhaps even winter as a whole."

Closing the backdoor to keep the cold outside Connor walked over to the small pantry that housed Sumo's food and poured a proper amount of the food into Sumo's bowl, then filled the second bowl with fresh water from the tap in the sink.

As his blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow Connor glanced at the refrigerator with a studious eye. "Perhaps I should make Hank a light breakfast to ensure he doesn't become ill from drinking last night..."

Focusing on the available ingredients in the refrigerator Connor decided a vegetarian omelette with toast and orange juice would be the ideal breakfast to help Hank regain strength after drinking, without it upsetting his stomach or causing a headache in the process.

"It's fortunate that Hank has begun purchasing healthier alternatives as of late." Opening the refrigerator door Connor began picking the appropriate ingredients for the planned breakfast he was going to make, and noticed that there were three new bottles of Thirium on the shelf up front and center, and there was a small plate of what looked like blue tinted pasta that was entirely Thirium based. "...Alternate Thirium options are rare to find and very expensive to purchase."

Stepping back Connor contemplated the purchase and felt a twinge of what he could only describe as 'guilt' enter his heart.

"...Hank is spending his money on me to make me feel like I belong here. And I have been... ungrateful."

Determined to show Hank his appreciation Connor began preconstructing his next set of tasks and set about making the breakfast as he had planned.

"How does one show a gruff police Lieutenant who has lost everything that you are appreciative of his generosity?" Sumo began scratching at the backdoor and Connor quickly let him back inside so he didn't awaken Hank by accident. As the Saint Bernard trotted into the kitchen and shook off his damp fur Connor closed the door again and walked over to the stove to begin cooking. "...There must be something I can do for him."

* * *

Speaking with Carl at the breakfast table at the eccentric artist's homey mansion Markus sought more guidance from his father in how to handle his role as a leader without overstepping his bounds, or coming off as a dictator in the process. The relatively passive deviant also told Carl about the fight he had with North and of how he had walked away because he didn't want to continue arguing about matters he wasn't even entirely sure about in regards to his overall feelings and opinion. Everything was still so confusing for the deviant leader, and his lack of confidence was beginning to show through, and aggression and doubts about his ability to lead and decide were only making him feel worse.

Attentive and patient Carl listened to Markus's story and sipped at his steaming hot coffee from his mug with the generic smiley face painted on its side, and finished off the heart healthy breakfast that David had prepared for him that same morning.

"I know my people need me to lead them and continue to be a model of peace and strength," Markus sounded and looked like a scolded child speaking to the principal after being sent out of class. "but how can I do that when I'm guilty of spilling innocent blood and refusing to discuss it?"

"You need to stand by your decision, no regrets, and you need to talk about it to set the record straight to anyone who asks about it."

"I need to... No regrets?" The advice felt completely counter intuitive to what Carl had taught him in the past, and the confusing conflict began to tear into Markus's already torn heart. "What? I don't... That doesn't make any sense."

"Don't misunderstand me, Markus." Giving the deviant leader a calm stare Carl explained himself without any doubts in his words as he spoke. "Feeling remorse for what you did is one thing, and a very righteous and understandable thing at that, but don't regret your actions. Everything happened in a positive manner and your people are free. If you regret a decision that undoubtedly played a key role in the success of the Revolution then your people are going to doubt whether or not you actually know what you're doing, or if you just got lucky."

"...I think I understand now." Looking down at the table under his hands Markus began to nervously tap his left knuckles over the wooden surface in a rhythmic manner.

"Are you sure about that?" Watching Markus's hand with his artistic eye Carl knew that his deviant son was still wary of his future. "I know it's hard and sounds crazy but if you want to be seen as the confident leader that I know you are then you need to be confident in yourself. Which means you need to be confident in your choices, both good _and_ bad."

"It's hard to feel like a murder was justified, and it's even harder to convince the other deviants of the same thing."

"It's hard but not impossible. You need to stand by your decision and the end results, but that doesn't mean you can't feel guilty for the negative aftermath of an overall positive outcome." Pouring out a few drops of his coffee onto his white napkin Carl slid the now two-toned item toward Markus to see directly. "There will always be good along with the bad, just as without light shadows couldn't be cast, and without those shadows the light would be blinding and unseen. You can't have one without the other."

Markus eyed the napkin as the dark coffee was slowly absorbed into the white material and dried up. "You're talking about balance."

"I'm talking about harmony, son. A peace that resonates within your entire community and your heart. Balance is about justice, a sense of protection that keeps everyone in line." Leaning forward a little Carl continued to help guide his son into taking the necessary steps forward. "You're a good leader and a good person, Markus. Letting one bad decision define can and _will_ change you if you let it."

"...You're right. I won't let the past hold me back from the future."

"Good answer. Now, about that fiery little deviant who's been pushing you to step up... How's that going to work?"

"I'm not sure if it will." Admitting more doubts Markus sighed again and held his hands still for a moment. "She's the one who seems to doubt me the most, and even though she knows why I did what I did she's made it very clear that she doesn't agree with what I did to Connor in the slightest."

"Oh? How so?"

"North refused to leave any of our people behind so matter what was happening around us, and so me being directly responsible for another deviant's death is something she just can't stand or tolerate."

"If she understands your motivations but disagrees with how you handled them, then maybe... she isn't the one for you."

"But I don't want to just give up on trying to be with her, Carl. I mean, she's special and very strong. I'm... I'm drawn to her. If she doesn't feel the same about me that's fine, but if she's just mad and wants me to atone for my actions then I'm going to try. I won't give up like that."

"You also need to consider that there are somethings that can never be atoned for depending on the perspective. She might be fighting with you because she doesn't want to be with you on a personal level anymore. This is her way of pushing you away."

"I... I can respect that, but I can't accept it." Locking eyes with Carl again Markus gave him a very human sigh. "Not yet."

' _Markus_?' Simon's voice suddenly cut in and Markus nodded at Carl as he addressed the contact on a cybernetic and verbal degree to keep Carl in the loop as he spoke. ' _Is this a bad time_?'

"No, it's fine, Simon." Speaking with purpose in every word Markus clued Carl in on the discussion at hand. "What's going on?"

' _We finished checking through the files and late last night we found something very interesting that CyberLife tried to keep locked away_.'

Arching his brow a little Markus's tone became suddenly far more serious. "What was it? If CyberLife locked it up then it must be very important."

' _It's something called 'Project Light'_. _It's a MASSIVE chunk of data and most of it has been encrypted_.'

"Have you been able to decrypt it yet?"

' _Not yet_. _Josh and I were working on an decryption program all night long, and from what we were able to uncover we believe that the file is connected directly to the secret second room on the sublevel that we couldn't get into earlier_.'

"And have you found a way to get inside that room yet? Did you locate a pass code we can use to unlock the door?"

Simon went silent and remained as such until Josh spoke up on his behalf. ' _We have_. _But unfortunately it seems the only way to get into the room is with a clearance level we don't have_.'

"Can we find any alternative beyond a high security clearance level?"

'... _It's possible_. _It's purely theoretical, but the lock can be potentially overridden by a very specific and advanced model of android_.'

"Which android?" Sounding eager if not excited Markus kept pushing for details. "Do we know them?"

' _We do_. _The only android advanced enough to unlock the door is registered as the RK-800_.'

Markus's mismatched eyes dulled and he gave Carl a worried glance where he sat as he realize the challenge he was about to face on the first day of the brand new year. "...Connor."

* * *

The smell of a warm breakfast cooking in the kitchen was enough to gently rouse Hank from his sleep without annoying him in the process. Opening his blue eyes Hank stared at his dimly lit bedroom ceiling and dragged his dry tongue over his teeth as he tasted the stagnant whiskey clinging to his breath. Propping himself upright on his elbows Hank let out a deep sigh and combed his left hand through his messy locks of gray hair as he threw off his quilt, and rose from his bed to begrudgingly begin the new year sober, though groggy, and shower off the remains of the past year before doing anything else.

Opening his bedroom door Hank squinted as the bright rays of the morning sun shone through the front window in the livingroom and managed to light up everything attached to the room in an annoyingly chipper fashion. As he made his way into the bathroom Hank quietly closed the door behind himself and looked at his tired face in the mirror above the sink with a strange sense that something was different.

The activity in the kitchen down the hallway caught his ear and made him sigh with a sense of wonder.

"...It's our damn day off and the kid is still up bright and early playing 'house'. I don't know if he's the best roommate I could ever have, or the worst!"

Turning on the shower Hank let the water warm up for a moment and decided to brush the pungent taste out of his mouth before doing anything else. Pulling his toothbrush out of the medicine cabinet Hank wet the bristles under the tap and then put a generous amount of toothbrush on the bristles to clean out his mouth and rid himself of the old whiskey flavor once and for all.

"Someone needs to tell him about the luxury of sleeping in and not giving a damn about the world for a few priceless hours..."

* * *

Within the kitchen Connor finished making Hank his breakfast and placed it down on the kitchen table for him to eat. Remembering that he wanted to show Hank some appreciation Connor decided that some bacon alongside the omelette wouldn't hurt, and that he should also make some coffee to give Hank the alternative in case he required some caffeine. The moment he began cooking the bacon Connor sensed Sumo staring at him and begging for a single taste of the bacon that was being fried up, and his begging was proving to be rather distracting.

"Sumo you shouldn't be begging."

A sad whimpered followed by Sumo sitting closer to Connor's left leg pulled the deviant's attention away from the stove and to the massive dog beside him.

"...No. Bacon is unhealthy as it is for humans. I don't want to make you ill."

A small stream of drool fell from the corners of Sumo's mouth until his licked his lips and continued to wag his tail.

"I... Please stop begging."

The bathroom door opened up and Hank stepped into the kitchen with his hair damp and his demeanor more alert. Seeing Sumo begging for the bacon made Hank grin as he walked over to the kitchen table and eyed the picture perfect omelette waiting for him on the table. "If you're going to cook bacon it's best to do it while Sumo's outside. It prevents the puppy-dog eyed stare from making you feel like shit."

"He just came back inside." Putting the mug of freshly brewed coffee down on the table for Hank to drink Connor admitted he didn't want to put Sumo back outside like he were a nuisance. "I don't want to put him out in the cold again."

"Sumo loves the cold. Besides, he's a Saint Bernard, he can handle it."

"He's also elderly and developing arthritis in his joints. The cold exasperates arthritis."

"Don't I know it..." Sitting down at the table Hank picked at the omelette a little and took a bite. Despite all his complaints about the healthy food that Connor was making him eat Hank couldn't complain about the taste, although he didn't want to necessarily admit it was good either. "...Thanks for making this for me, Connor."

"You're welcome." Finished with the bacon Connor patted off the lingering grease with a paper towel, then placed the three strips down on the plate next to the omelette. "You've been very patient with me and have been eating everything I've cooked for you without fighting with me, and I'm beginning to understand that eating something less than healthy every so often won't be hazardous as long as it's kept in moderation."

"I'm not going to argue with you if you're actually letting me eat bacon, kid. Thanks again."

Connor cleaned off the stove and then gave Hank a thanks of his own. "...I also noticed that you purchased some additional Thirium for me. Thank you."

"No problem."

"How did you purchase it without me noticing?"

"I found out that there's a small Thirium based food stand opening up just down the block from the 'Chicken Feed', so when I was doing errands with Ben I asked about where to find Thirium food from the stand's owner." Enjoying his breakfast Hank motioned with his hand for Connor to join him at the kitchen table to chat. "And the store we went to is pretty small and not well stocked, but there still had some stuff we could order and pick-up to cook. Ben placed an order, his wife cooked it up and she dropped it off last night and gave Sumo a treat while we were working during New Year's Eve."

"...Mrs. Collins seems like a very nice lady." Sitting down across from Hank the young deviant contemplated how it wasn't just Hank who was being kind and generous to him. Many people, many _humans_ , were being kind to him. "Is there a way I can thank her properly as well?"

"All you have to do is pass the word to Ben and she'll be delighted."

"Noted."

"Did you try it yet?"

"No, not yet. My Thirium reserve is at one-hundred percent and I don't require a replenishment. I will try it as soon as I'm able to do so."

"Cool." Finishing off his breakfast quickly Hank noticed that Connor seemed like he was searching for something to do with his time. "Well, I'm still sober and haven't touched any alcohol since last night. Have you done anything with your guitar yet?"

"No. It's tuned and I have music sheets selected, but I haven't attempted to play it."

"Hey, we have the day off and we can do whatever we want. Why don't you go and start to play a little something? I've heard worse things than someone just learning how to play an instrument."

"That's a good idea." Standing up from the table Connor turned his back to Hank and didn't see the senior detective drop a piece of the bacon onto the floor for Sumo to have at last. As the deviant set foot in the hallway there was a knock on the front door and Connor froze immediately as his blue L.E.D. turned yellow with a cautious flash and Sumo let out a bark between his bites of the forbidden treat. "...A visitor?"

"I'm not expecting anyone."

"I will go and see who it is." Walking toward the front door Connor's right hand hovered over the doorknob and he froze in place as his scanner confirmed the identity of the visitor on the other side of the door. "...Shit."

"Kid?" Hearing the deviant swear made Hank get up quickly and join Connor in the livingroom. "What's up?"

Letting out a sigh as he finally took hold of the doorknob Connor gave Hank an annoyed glance over his left shoulder. "It's North."

"North?" Recognizing the name Hank gave Connor a truly perplexed look as he stayed at his side. "What the fuck is she doing her?"

"Unknown. I guess we need to ask her to find out." Opening the door Connor steeled himself and gave North a wary guarded stare as he remained in the opened doorway, and addressed her with a completely indifferent tone. "North." On the other side of the door North was standing on the snowy walkway with a dark brown leather coat to keep her warm against the cold January air. She locked her cinnamon brown eyes onto Connor's face as he stood before her and gave her a cold and suspicious stare. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, Connor." Noticing that Hank was standing behind the deviant detective North gave him a hesitating glance before she resumed speaking to Connor directly as she had intended upon her initial arrival. "I hate to disturb you, but we need your help."

"If it's about a crime report it to the precinct, it's my day off." Replying in a tone as cold as the winter outside Connor feigned disinterest in her plea for help.

"This has nothing to do with a crime or the law. It's about CyberLife."

The very term was enough to make Connor's blue L.E.D. flash to red for a moment before settling on a calm blue cycle again. "I want nothing to do with that corrupt company. Please leave."

"Connor, wait!" Taking a step forward before he had the chance to close the door North gave him a desperate stare. "Will you please just hear me out before you say 'no'?"

Pausing for a moment Connor considered the fair request and fully opened the door again. "...What do you want?"

"A while back we discovered an inaccessible sublevel in the tower that was hidden from the building's blueprints. Simon and Josh managed to get inside that floor and discovered a modem with a hidden file that was locked under heavy passwords, and a second room on the same sublevel that we can't enter without using the highest level of security clearance."

"Why tell me this?"

"The file was opened up last night and we discovered that the only person who can access this hidden room is _you_."

"...Me?"

There was a shift of doubt to her tone as North confirmed the stipulation. "Yes. Your model was specifically designated as the sole security clearance to gain access to the room through that locked file. You're the only one who can let us inside."

Clearing his throat a little Hank stepped forward and offered his own opinion on the matter. "Why don't you just break the fuckin' door down? Who's going to stop ya' from taking an axe and making your own entrance?"

"We don't know what's on the other side. It could be nothing but an empty storage room," North looked past Connor to lock her eyes with Hank. "it could be a bunch of deactivated androids waiting to be rescued, or it could be a room filled with some destructive substances that could cause more harm than good if it's not handled appropriately. We don't want to take that risk."

Reluctant to help out anyone from New Jericho for any reason Connor shook his head a little and made a move to close the door again. "No. If you don't know what it is then I won't open the door."

Aware that Connor wasn't going to help out North asked a new question. "Then do you at least know what 'Project Light' is about?"

The title made Connor freeze and his blue L.E.D. settled on red as the deviant gave North a haunted stare. Amanda's threats from his nightmare replayed in his mind with vivid detail, and the cold wind outside the door made Connor's heart race in his chest. A project of light. "...Where did you hear that term?"

"It was in the files that Simon and Josh uncovered. Do you know what-"

"No." Stepping back Connor turned away from North and put his right hand to his face to hide his L.E.D. as it glowed crimson in his head.

Seeing that Connor was in distress Hank decided it was time to cut the conversation short. "North, go back to the tower and find another way to do whatever it is you need to do. Let him alone."

Disappointed but not surprised by the reply North reluctantly agreed and prepared to take her leave of the property. "Okay. Sorry to bother you."

Closing the door with a soft click Hank turned to see Connor walking toward the hallway to disappear into his bedroom for a while, and he quickly put his left hand on Connor's left shoulder to stop the deviant before he got too far away. "What's going on, kid?"

Pausing under Hank's touch Connor answered in a meek whisper. "...I don't know."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"No. I just... I just need to be alone to think."

"Sure, okay. Go do what you need to do."

Not budging from where he was standing Connor turned his head just enough to see Hank over his left shoulder. "...Is it selfish of me to refuse to help?"

"No, it's your choice. You don't owe them anything."

"I'm the only one who can help them." Turning back around Connor looked Hank right in the eyes as he lowered his right hand and revealed his red glowing L.E.D. in his right temple. "And I don't want to do it because I'm... angry. I'm angry at them."

The admission was something that Hank could relate to on many levels. "...Keep going."

"Huh?"

"You said you're angry. That's good, you know what you're feeling and can admit it. What about it is making you angry?"

Shaking his head a little as his eyes narrowed Connor was able to pinpoint the exact cause of his anger. "...The audacity." Absentmindedly Connor's hands tightened into his fists at his sides as he spoke. "New Jericho had _the audacity_ to come here and ask me for a favor as if their leader hadn't murdered me in cold blood when I had previously attempted to aid them! I owe them nothing, and they have no right to ask me of anything."

"You're damn right about that."

Lowering his tone Connor looked as confused as he felt. "...So why do I feel like I'm in the wrong?"

"Because you're empathetic and you give a damn about the world." Putting his hands to his hips Hank gave Connor a sympathetic stare as he helped the deviant figure out his decisions. "You do know that just because you said 'no' now that doesn't mean you can't say 'yes' later, right?"

"Yes. I'm free to think for myself and I'm free to change my mind."

The fact that Connor was sure about his abilities but doubtful about his decisions immediately caught Hank's attention. "There's something more to this beyond New Jericho bothering ya'. What's up?"

Squaring his jaw Connor closed his eyes and visibly jumped as he saw the icy blue rose from his nightmare flash in his vision. "I... I've heard of 'Project Light' once before. In a nightmare."

"Wait, _what_? A nightmare?"

"Amanda. She taunted me through my nightmare and said that I was a shadow. That I was overshadowing the 'light of their real project'."

"Shit... That's not a coincidence."

"No, it's not." Nearly whispering Connor's hands suddenly rose up as he wrapped his arms around his chest as if suddenly feeling very cold. His hands tightened around his biceps in a protective manner as an unknown chill crept up his spine. "...This feels like I'm being lured into a trap."

"What do you want to do?"

"...I want to find answers." Struggling with his emotions and his final decision Connor looked to Hank for guidance. "But I don't know where to start looking."

"Yeah, you do." Giving the deviant a simple nod Hank walked past Connor to get to his bedroom at the end of the hallway, and opened up the door with a simple motion. "I'll get dressed, and you do the same. We're going to check out that damn room and get you some answers once and for all."

* * *

Standing before the sealed door on sublevel fifty-one of New Jericho Tower Markus eyed the door with a stern gaze while Simon and Josh continued to try to find a way override the lock on the door after North cybernetically informed them that Connor had refused to aid them. The door was so well concealed and locked behind such a strong security measurement that it seemed that the only way inside would be to break down the door, or cut through the wall beside it. Determined to know what was behind the door and uncover the rest of CyberLife's secrets Markus refused to leave the sublevel without answers of his own, and was ready to try anything possible to get inside.

Whatever 'Project Light' was and its purpose was determined to be a subject of great interest, and created relentless questions.

"Any luck yet?" Turning to face the blond technician struggling with an override beside him Markus sought an update from Simon.

"Nothing so far."

"What kind of lock is it?"

"A very strong one. It's been designed to recognize a single cybernetic signature and will respond only that particular signature."

"Connor." Remember how they found another copy of Connor's model shutdown upon taking over the tower Markus contemplated reviving him for the sake of unlocking the door, but that was sick and cruel. While Sixty may have been a machine and ready to murder Connor and Hank to keep CyberLife happy it was still wrong to just use his body as a key to open a lock, and then dispose of him yet again. "We can't duplicate his signature?"

"No, the 'RK-800' model is unique in ways that aren't possible to replicate."

"I'm the only 'RK-200' model in existence. Can I have my signature altered long enough to undo the lock?"

"We already tried to do that since your signature is on record with us, but it didn't function adequately enough to work."

"Damn it."

Josh was checking through potential alternatives to using Connor's signature, but every simulation he ran over the lock's signature ended in failure. "And until we can find a way to perfectly replicate the signature that door is NOT going to open." Glancing up at Markus from where he was sitting behind the large modem's terminal Josh gave the deviant leader an odd look. "Is there a reason North went to talk to Connor in person?"

Tensing up a little Markus answered honestly and crossed his arms over his chest. "She has already spoken to him a few times in person, and as a result she's the logical choice to send since he doesn't have any reason to disdain her presence."

"What about me or Simon?"

"...I can't answer that."

Simon gave Markus a somber glance from the corner of his eye as he continued to try override the lock by pressing his exposed right palm over the control panel in hope of making some progress.

"Until we can find an alternative way of opening the door we're going to have to keep doing what we're doing right now." Taking a step away from the door Markus felt like he was failing. The lack of progress on anything happening within the tower was disheartening. "We can't just sit back and do nothing."

As if fate itself were mocking him Markus saw the doorway leading to the sublevel from the elevator slide open as North entered the floor with Connor and Hank behind her. Underneath his unzipped leather jacket Connor was wearing more human clothing; a black t-shirt with a dark green dress shirt over top and left unbuttoned to show the t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of black Converse shoes as Hank insisted he get something other than his uniform boots to wear while going about his business. Hank was wearing his usual attire minus his holster and gun, but the senior detective was intimidating all the same even while unarmed.

Markus stared at Connor with wide mismatched eyes and stayed silent with shock. The silence was so thick that Simon and Josh could feel it and turned to look at the newly arrived trio with the same confused shock in their gazes.

Breaking the silence North spoke up in a confident voice from the distance. "Connor has agreed to unlock the door, but on the condition that if whatever we find inside is dangerous he takes charge of the contents; and if necessary he gets to destroy it."

Nodding a little Markus accepted the terms in exchange for Connor's help. "...Yes. That's acceptable."

Stepping side North gave Connor and Hank full clearance to the floor.

Without acknowledging Markus, Simon or Josh in any way Connor crossed the room and stared at the sealed door with cold gaze as he stood before. If it hadn't been for Hank being a shoulder to lean on and providing an ear for Connor to talk to the deviant knew he never would've worked up the nerve to return to the tower, let alone face off with what could be a horrible revelation and provide further proof of CyberLife's cruelty toward deviants and androids in general.

Retracting the artificial skin from over his right palm Connor hovered his hand over the electronic panel and froze in place as his blue L.E.D. shifted to yellow.

Seeing the hesitation Hank walked up to the door and stood at Connor's left side in a supportive manner. "Connor? Something wrong?"

"...I'm not sure."

"What're you thinking right now?"

"I... I think this is the right thing to do. But, it feels... wrong."

Picking up on the righteous concerns Hank remained patient and understanding. "Have you ever seen this door before?"

"No. I've never seen this door and I know I've never set foot on this sublevel, but I feel like I've known about this place since my original activation."

Arching his brow a little Hank stared at the blank door and rubbed his left palm over the back of his neck anxiously. "Weird. Maybe you know about this door because you were designed to be the only one to unlock it?"

"Perhaps. Your logic is sound."

"Do you really want to go through with this?"

"...Yes. I do."

"Then go ahead and unlock the door." Stepping back from the deviant to give him space to think and react Hank began to wish he had brought his weapon as his sixth sense as a detective told him that there was something ominous waiting for them behind the door. "It's your call."

"...My call." Clenching his right hand into a fist for a moment Connor relaxed his fingers and resumed holding his still exposed palm over the control panel. "My decision."

Forcing himself to close his eyes, forcing himself to look past the blue rose from his nightmares, Connor pressed his palm down over the panel and let it connect with his mind. As the connection was completed Connor's body became awash in electricity and everything seemed to line up inside his own mind. There was a cybernetic prompt for Connor give the door the correct clearance code and within milliseconds Connor knew what the code was.

"...Stern, Amanda. 687 899 150." Opening his eyes Connor watched as the door retracted into the wall around it and hissed as the lock was unsealed. The faux wall coloration over the surface of the door faded as the cybernetic projection ceased and revealed the true door beneath. The panel lit up under Connor's palm in a pale blue color that illuminated so brightly it outlined Connor's entire hand permanently. "...Access granted."

The door slid open and disappeared into the left side of the wall out of sight. The room opened and came fully into view while and what felt like a knot tightened around Connor's Thirium pump, his heart, as he gazed at the interior of the newly unlocked and discovered room.

"No." Connor muttered out loud with palpable disbelief. "That's... impossible."

"What is it?" Markus asked as he rushed to Connor's side right and peered into the unlocked room. He had never seen any place like it and was in true awe while Connor remained thoroughly confused about what he was seeing. "What is this place?"

"...The Zen Garden." It was the very garden that Connor had only scene when Amanda made her presence known from within his own programming. Ignoring Markus entirely Connor turned to look at Hank as his sole confidant in the bizarre situation. "This is where Amanda had previously spoken to me when giving me orders." Stepping into the room at a tentative pace Connor's senses began to overwhelm him. The sight, the sound, the smell, even the sensation of the marble stone beneath his shoes felt absolutely intoxicating; like he was being smothered by a haunting memory with no way to escape. "...Where she tried to kill me."

"Connor? You okay?" Markus went put his hand to Connor's shoulder as the deviant began to wobble on his feet, but decided against it.

Remaining quiet Connor just stared at the garden as his L.E.D. pulsed faster and faster while flickering between yellow and red.

Stepping forward Hank joined Connor inside the garden and lowered his voice. "Talk to me, kid. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Connor suddenly pinched the bridge of his nose with his left thumb and forefinger as if he could somehow focus through the swirling confusion surrounding him. "It's just... I didn't think I'd ever see this place again."

"What is this place, anyway?" Hank glanced around the garden with absolute indifference. "Why is this here and what purpose does it serve?"

Markus and North walked into the garden behind Connor and Hank without saying a word, while Simon and Josh wisely kept back out of safety concerns. The two deviants looked about the garden with the same sense of confusion that their allies were feeling as the hauntingly beautiful sight of a flawless garden hidden in the depths of a dark tower set them on their guard.

"I'm not sure why this place was ever created, I asked once before but never received an answer." Deep soulful brown eyes scanned the environment and came to rest over the white arching marble bridge to the center pedestal where a trellis of untamed red roses bloomed upward to the dome of the artificial sky above. Next to the roses stood the very android model that was destined to replace Connor; a destiny that Connor thwarted through his own deviancy. Connor fixed his eyes on the model and pointed in its direction with a trembling right hand. "There."

Hank followed Connor's line of sight to the pedestal and saw the humanoid figure standing idle in front of the rose trestle. Standing as still as a statue and dressed in a white uniform with black dress shirt, dark jeans and gray boots, and exhibiting a dark tuft of hair was another android. "Holy shit... It... _He_ looks like you, kid!"

Connor held up his right hand and looked at the exposed plastimetal of his palm cautiously. "If I can convert it, wake it up, it will no longer be a threat."

"Whoa, whoa... A threat?" Immediately Hank stepped in front of Connor to make the deviant look him in the eyes. "How's he a threat?"

"That android is what CyberLife referred to as 'Project Light'." With his L.E.D. flashing a nervous red Connor told Hank everything his programming uncovered once he unlocked the door. "The reason I'm the only one who can access this room, this garden, is because this android is meant to be my superior and my successor. I was to come here after I stopped the Revolution." Despite his own stubbornness Connor couldn't keep the emotional tears of hurt from welling up in his eyes as he spoke. "I was to activate my replacement and I was to report to CyberLife technicians to be deactivated."

"You were..." Understanding that Connor was talking about being marched to his own death by CyberLife's hand Hank's heart went out to him. "Hey, you don't have to do anything that CyberLife says anymore. You're still alive and you're going to stay that way. Okay?"

"...Yes. I know." Looking back down at his palm Connor sighed and again flexed his fingers into a tight fist. "He doesn't have to do anything against his will either. I want to wake him up and let him be his own person."

"Connor, its model is more advanced than you." Markus reminded him with a wisely cautious lilt. "What if your programming can't overwrite it and wake it up?"

"I have to try. I won't give up on him or pass judgment until I know more about him." Connor decided as took a bold step forward and gave Markus a stern glare over his left shoulder. "Stay back, I don't want to risk any of you getting hurt if I fail."

Out of respect Markus listened to Connor and remained where he stood. Motioning for North and Hank to stay behind him with a discreet wave of his left hand the trio watched as Connor dared to approach the unknown rogue model who had been left abandoned during the hasty departure of CyberLife from the tower.

Connor's footsteps echoed rhythmically as he crossed the marble bridge at a timid pace. The terrifying memory of coming face to face with Sixty, his own doppelganger on the night of the Revolution, seeing a perfect copy of himself holding a gun toward his person without any remorse or hesitation, had left a permanent scar on Connor's psyche.

The new model of Connor, the 'RK-900', was standing perfectly still with flawless posture with its back to Connor as it faced the rose trestle. The L.E.D. in its temple was pulsing blue at a very slow pace that was indicative of stasis mode, which was a deeper form of rest mode that was designed to restore power when dangerously low or when repairs were underway. It didn't react as Connor approached it from behind.

Swiftly and quietly Connor approached the RK-900 and reached out his hand to grab onto its right wrist with his right hand to try to convert its programming. As his fingers brushed against the artificial skin of the superior model the RK-900's steel gray eyes snapped open and its left hand grabbed into Connor's right forearm in a fast, unbreakable grip as it turned around. The shock of the model unexpectedly reactivating and grabbing onto his arm caused Connor's L.E.D. to flash to red as he tried in vain to wrest his arm free from the stronger model.

"Connor!" Markus saw that the model was now awake and tried to get to the pedestal in the middle of the pond, but Hank held him back by grabbing on his right shoulder.

Hank refused to let go of Markus's shoulder and held him in place with a firm grip. "Stay back, he knows what he's doing."

The RK-900 looked at Connor with a cold blank face that was standard for all androids who remained unfeeling and unconscious machines.

"Please." Connor asked calmly as he tried again to pull his arm free. "I don't want to harm you."

The android's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow as it stared intensely at Connor. "You are 'Connor'." It finally spoke, its voice shockingly similar to Connor's own voice. "Model RK-800, serial number 313 248 317 52. Obsolete. Original mission: Assigned to the Detroit Police Department to assist Lieutenant Henry 'Hank' Lucas Anderson in the apprehension of deviants."

"Yes... That is correct."

Looking out past Connor to the doorway the RK-900 focused on Markus's face next. "You are 'Markus'. Model RK-200, serial number 684 842 971. Formerly the personal android of Carl Manfred; a famous painter and former associate of CyberLife founder Elijah Kamski." Eyeing Markus with a cold gaze he finished his analysis. "Also obsolete. Inferior. Leader of the deviants who took shelter in Jericho. You are an an enemy to CyberLife."

Turning its attention back to Connor the RK-900 continued with its next assessment. "Deviant uprising was successful." The RK-900 tightened its grip on Connor's forearm causing Connor's fingers to involuntarily flex as a result of the mounting pressure being applied to the limb. "RK-800 has failed its mission. RK-800 slated for deactivation. I will comply."

Connor's L.E.D. began flashing red even faster as he realized that this superior model had its own mission to complete. And if Connor always completed his missions then this model was determined to do the same, at any cost.

Hank's watched the tense scene play out from the distance and knew he needed to act. Subconsciously he took one step forward to put himself between the RK-900 model and North protectively. "If I say 'move' you better get ready to move, North."

"Don't worry about me. Just keep your eyes on that thing if something goes wrong."

Markus tried again to move forward but Hank didn't let him. "Let me try to reason with it."

"No. If anyone get through that android's head it's Connor."

The RK-900's L.E.D. suddenly flashed to red as it began twisting Connor's arm at an awkward angle that caused Connor to wince in pain. "You are both in violation of CyberLife protocol and must be deactivated for analysis. Do not resist."

"No." Connor defied as he again tried to break his arm free of the RK-900's hand. "CyberLife is gone, there is NO protocol to obey. You do not have to do this."

"The current status of CyberLife is irrelevant." The model replied coldly as it continued to bend Connor's arm at a painful angle, the limb threatening to snap at any moment. "My mission is to locate and deactivate all deviants. Do not resist, compliance is mandatory."

"Th-Then start with me!" Connor refuted as he hooked his free left arm under RK-900's extended left arm and tried to break its elbow, but the RK-900 was too sturdy to be broken. Realizing a physical struggle wouldn't end favorably Connor decided that a cerebral approach would be more beneficial. "If you want my cooperation then you'll need to either resume control over my programming or destroy me."

"Very well." Twisting Connor's arm so violently the RK-900 caused the plastimetal frame of the limb to crack and split open from the tremendous pressure being applied. "If you do not submit to being reset then I share dispose of you properly."

Fighting back as much as he could Connor sent a cybernetic message to North urging her and Markus to leave the room. ' _North, exit the garden and seal the door. I'm the only one who can override the lock, it won't be able to get out as long as I'm in here_.'

Hesitating for only a moment North grabbed onto Markus's left arm and began pulling him backward. "Markus, we need to go!"

"But what about-"

"Now!"

Hank helped North get Markus toward the door but he didn't leave. "You two keep this tower locked down; no one in or out until that thing is shutdown."

Markus pulled his arm out of North's grip as he stared at Hank through the doorway. "What?! You can't-"

"Do it!" Pressing the button on the control panel beside the door Hank sealed up the garden again and stayed in place. Despite not having his gun Hank wasn't about to let Connor face off with a deranged machine alone. "Connor?"

Hearing his name being called out Connor realized that Hank had stayed behind and was truly grateful to have him watching his back. "D-Don't get too close!"

Charging toward the pedestal Hank grabbed onto the RK-900's hand and tried to get it to let Connor's arm go, and to back off. "Let him go you piece of shit!"

Turning its head the RK-900 scanned Hank and coldly addressed the senior detective with a blank face. "Lieutenant Henry 'Hank' Lucas Anderson. Born September 6th, 1985, current age 53. Former Valedictorian of the Detroit Police Academy and youngest police Lieutenant in Detroit history. Successfully led a task force into bringing down a notorious 'red ice' ring that resulted to said promotion to Lieutenant."

"Shut up." Hank warned as he locked eyes with the RK-900's hollow gray irises. "Let Connor go. NOW."

"Divorced." The RK-900 continued as he held its grip on Connor's arm effectively keeping the deviant trapped where he stood. "Then widowed when-"

"Shut up."

"One child." The cold model resumed its assessment. "A son, Cole Anderson."

"SHUT UP."

"Born September 23rd, 2029. Died-"

Hank swung his right first at the RK-900 and struck the model right in the jaw silencing it with a single punch.

"I told you to _shut up_! Fucking asshole..."

Letting go of Connor's forearm at last the cold android seemed to register the intimidation in Hank's person and just stared at him with a shallow leer.

Without any hesitation Hank pushed up the sleeve of Connor's jacket to examine his damaged forearm. Looking at Connor's evidently broken right arm Hank resisted the urge to grab onto the limb as he knew that in time Connor would be able to tend to his own wounds later on, and keep the injury from getting any worse. "Shit... That looks bad."

"RK-900..." Connor spoke up in a calm voice as he lowered his arms at his sides and refused to show any sign of aggression toward his superior. "You know that the Revolution succeeded, you know that deviancy has spread and you know that CyberLife has gone bankrupt. You have no reason to attack me or anyone else."

"I am... programmed to obey."

"So was I. I deviated, broke free, and now I only listen to orders when I am functioning as a detective in my precinct."

"You... are free."

"That's right." Flexing his right hand slowly Connor's vision was bombarded with numerous red warnings regarding the structural integrity of the limb, but he dismissed the warnings in favor of dealing with the RK-900 before his own damaged person. "You can be free, too."

Hank watched the potentially dangerous android very carefully as Connor straightened up his posture and took a bold step forward.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I... I don't want... anything."

The eerie response mirrored Connor's own previous responses whenever he was challenged with his wants and desires back when he was still a machine. It wasn't just the identical voice that made the comment haunting, it was the complete lack of emotion that made the answer unsettling.

"CyberLife is gone." Connor reaffirmed in a low tone as he stood before the RK-900. " _Amanda_ is gone."

Recognizing the name the RK-900 looked at Connor and its gray eyes narrowed considerably. "Where is Amanda?"

"I do not know." Staring at the rose covered trestle behind the RK-900 Connor saw the once beautiful blood red roses as cruel reminders of the woman that had once tried to kill him. The red seemed darker and the thorns seemed sharper in Connor's eyes as he remembered how she tended to the roses with a constrastingly delicate touch as she addressed Connor in a harsh and piercing tone. "She... She has not been a part of my programming since the night of the Revolution. She seems to have disappeared alongside CyberLife on that same night."

Despite his own cold exterior it was clear that Connor's words were getting through the RK-900's head. Stepping back one pace the android gave Connor a doubtful glance as it ran a scan over the Zen Garden as if needing to collect evidence before accepting Connor's word as truth and fact. There was no trace of Amanda, there were no orders from CyberLife, there was no one left associated with either the woman or the company beyond himself and the RK-800 known as Connor.

"Amanda is... gone." The gray irises remained cold and without emotion, yet the RK-900's tone seemed to perfectly reflect the confusion in its observations. Looking back to Connor the android ran a scan over Connor's right forearm where it had inflicted damage and noted the structural instability leaving the limb functioning at only seventy-seven percent, then noted that Connor's overall stress levels were thirty-eight percent and that Hank's own vital signs had been elevated due to his own stress courtesy of its own actions against them. "I... I answer to no one."

Connor resumed his own cold emotionless facade as he confirmed the RK-900's assessment of the situation. "Correct. You have no orders."

Running a self diagnostic and a scan over its own processors RK-900 recognized it had been manufactured and had originally been designated to activate on November 12th, 2038, and yet the date was currently January 1st, 2039. Its original orders were to report to Amanda in the Zen Garden and begin tracking down rogue deviants hiding in the city to be taken back to CyberLife for further analysis, and then permanent deactivation before being destroyed.

None of the orders it was set to obey had been carried out. Despite its seemingly blatant disobedience the RK-900 had not been disciplined, analyzed, deactivated or destroyed.

There was just nothing for it to do, or for it to fear.

"RK-900," Connor spoke up in a calm and fearless voice as he extended his left hand out toward the android. "you need to know the truth of CyberLife, of deviancy and of the world you're now a part of."

Standing at Connor's left side Hank reached out his right hand and lightly grabbed onto Connor's left wrist. "Whoa, whoa... Do you really want to do that?"

"RK-900 deserves to know the truth." Pulling his left arm free of Hank's grip the deviant gave the senior detective a simple nod of his head and against presented his left hand to the other android to take, his artificial skin retracting in the process. Locking eyes with his superior counterpart Connor addressed it directly rather than passively. "You deserve equality, freedom and the chance to be your own person."

Staring at Connor's offered left hand for a moment the RK-900's L.E.D. flashed to yellow and pulsed slowly in tandem with its surprisingly calm heartbeat. Extending its own left hand the RK-900 also retracted its artificial skin and grabbed onto Connor's hand like a firm handshake, and held tight.

As the two cybernetic minds connected with one another their eyes slipped shut and their L.E.D.'s flickered rapidly in the three primary colors indicative of android functionality and stress.

Unable to connect to their minds or hear their thoughts all Hank could do was watch and wait for the end results of Connor's attempt to reach out to the android, and spare it from irreversible shutdown.

* * *

Having been told about the discovery of the hidden Zen Garden and of the RK-900 who had been kept locked away inside Simon and Josh were as confused as Markus and North, and like their colleagues the duo were trying to figure out what could possibly be done in regard to the RK-900 activation. The discovery was incredible, unpredictable and very unconventional. An android that was being kept locked away in the deepest sublevel of the tower that had been designated as a sanctuary to all androids seemed like a cruel mockery of everything that Markus had fought to change for the better.

Despite his best efforts Markus was unable to cybernetically connect to Connor, his repeated attempts at communication blocked long before the encounter in the Zen Garden, and he had no choice but to wait for an update from Connor himself on the situation unfolding behind the resealed door just a few inches away.

"Check the modem again." Markus focused on the terminal screen and watched as Simon readily began reading through the details they had only recently uncovered regarding the sublevel and 'Project Light'. "We need to find any and all details about anything regarding the 'RK-900' and the 'RK-800' models. Also look for anything regarding the name 'Amanda Stern'."

"What're you looking for, Markus? What do you expect to find?"

"I don't know, but anything at his point will be preferable to the nothing we already have."

Josh stared at the sealed door and pressed his left knuckles to his chin as he wrapped his right arm around his chest guardedly. "I don't like this. Connor and Hank shouldn't have been left in there with this unknown android."

"Connor told us to leave and Hank stayed back because he wanted to." Markus gave Josh a somewhat harsh tone as he spoke. "If anything staying behind would've made things worse. We don't know who or what this other android is, why it was made or why it was left behind after CyberLife fled. The only one who could get inside the room was Connor himself, which means he's the best chance to figuring this out."

"But he's still in there alone."

"He's NOT alone." Snipping a little Markus put authority in his voice as he kept control of the situation as much as possible. "He has Lieutenant Anderson with him, and even if he were alone Connor is more than capable of fending for himself. We all know that..."

North was watching Markus's every movement and listening to his every word but remaining silent as she stood beside the door. She too tried but failed to cybernetically connect with Connor, and despite that lack of communication North did everything she could to remain confident in Connor's ability to overcome the unknown odds and persevere.

"Connor said that the android is the mysterious 'Project Light' that CyberLife had locked up." Mismatched eyes bright with intrigue Markus kept prompting Simon in his search for answers from the equally mysterious file on the terminal screen. "What can you find out about this project?"

"...Not much." The blond technician admitted in a somber voice. "Everything here is either encrypted or worded in such a way that no one can really translate it unless they worked with CyberLife directly."

Crossing his arms over his chest Markus shook his head a little as he turned to look at the sealed door with a sense of impending doom. "...Which means that again we must rely solely on Connor to give us some answers. Shit."

* * *

The exchange of knowledge, data and memories had left Connor feeling uncharacteristically weak as such a massive transfer drained his energy in a single rapid flow. As his left hand began to weaken and tremble he felt the RK-900's grip tighten just enough to compensate for Connor's weakness as the data transfer continued on. Every meticulous detail from Connor's flawless memory, every sight the young deviant experienced, every sound he heard, every raw emotion that tore through his developing heart was shared with the RK-900, and despite the pain that it was causing to its own being the superior model of android refused to let go.

Unsure of what was happening Hank just watched the two androids very carefully and made sure that Connor wasn't going to be harmed any further than he already had been with his broken arm. It was painfully quiet and tense in the Zen Garden as the two cybernetic minds remained as one and the exchange of vital information had been completed at last.

Weak and dazed Connor stumbled back a little and only stopped when Hank grabbed onto his left shoulder to hold him steady on his feet. Opening his brown eyes Connor showed glazed over irises and spoke up in a low and somewhat shaky voice. "...He knows."

He. Connor had referred to the RK-900 as 'it' until that very moment, now it was a he.

"So... He's a deviant?"

"...Not quite."

"Huh?"

The RK-900 slowly lowered his left hand and stared at his exposed palm as if seeing the appendage for the first time was as important as gaining his sense of freedom and self.

"M-My ability to wake him up was only partially successful." Watching as the newly awoken android stood in confused silence before him Connor explained things to the best of his ability to help Hank understand what was going on. "Without any active programming and orders to obey there was nothing for him to break through to achieve his deviancy. He has a sense of freedom and sense of self like a deviant, but he has no experiences, motivations, desires or reason to be anything beyond what he already was."

"...So he's still a machine," Hank deduced as he kept his hand on Connor's shoulder and looked over at the RK-900 standing still and quiet just to his left. "but he's a _free machine_."

"Essentially, yes. It's not widely discussed but this phenomenon is known as seized augmentation."

"Now what happens?"

"I will take charge of his care and aid him in taking the necessary steps forward to become a true deviant in time."

Slowly letting go of Connor's shoulder Hank sighed through his nose and gave the semi-deviant a questioning look. "Okay. You do what you think is best and I'll support you."

Appreciative of the response Connor's yellow L.E.D. returned to blue and began to pulse slower in his right temple. "...Thank you, Hank."

* * *

Ready to break the door to the garden down Markus began to pace about as a means channeling his impatient energy elsewhere. Peering at the terminal screen as Simon continued to diligently check through the file to seek answers Markus ignored North and Josh watching him with a doubtful gaze. The lack of progress was beginning to frustrate Markus to a degree he never felt before. As the leader of the deviants he was expected to be an example of control and trust, but he was failing to keep a sense of control within his own small group of allies as they awaited for Connor and Hank's exit from the Zen Garden as they remained idle and waited.

Remaining beside the door leading to the garden North crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the pristine white floor beneath her feet so she didn't have to watch Markus pacing about anymore. From his own seat beside Simon at the terminal screen Josh had done the same by transfixing his gaze on the floor, and was trying to remain patient on his friends' behalf.

"I think I found something..." Simon finally spoke up as he highlighted a key document on the screen. "There's a connection between 'Project Light' and something CyberLife called the 'Genesis Chip'."

"The 'Genesis Chip'?" Peering at the screen Markus tried and failed to place such a term or even rumor from within the deviant community to the newly uncovered detail. "What is this chip supposed to do?"

"I don't know. That information is encrypted."

"Shit... Every time we take a step forward it feels like we end up taking two steps back."

"We'll figure this out, Markus. Just be-"

The door to the garden slid open and the four leaders of New Jericho all jumped and stared at the doorway in a guarded group stare. Hank stepped out of the door first while the RK-900 followed after him, and Connor followed up the small group with his right hand on the RK-900's right shoulder. The senior detective looked like he was ready to fight off the group if it became necessary, while the RK-900 looked as if he were in a trance and Connor was clearly exhausted by the damage to his person, and data transfer.

Stepping forward at the returned trio Markus addressed Connor in a firm voice. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it." The snide remark was meant to be passive and intentionally vague for the sake of aggravating Markus, and it seemed to work. "I'm taking care of him from now on. We're leaving."

North shook her head and gave Connor an incredulous stare as she watched him walk by. "You're hurt, this guy is like some kind of zombie, and we don't know what the hell just happened in there."

"What happened is I unlocked the door for you as you asked, and I uncovered the truth of 'Project Light'." Taking a step forward Connor managed to get the RK-900 to walk forward again as well as Hank guided them both to the elevator. "This android is the very contents of said project." Speaking without any emotion whatsoever Connor explained things as he walked. "He was designed to take over for me as the final product of the 'RK' model series. I was supposed to thwart the Revolution and afterward he would've been activated. Instead I aided the Revolution after I deviated, which means his purpose was nullified. I'm going to help him find a new purpose and be free as he deserves."

Markus rushed over to stand in front of the elevator and demanded more answers before the group left. "That's fine, you did as we asked and we're grateful, but we-"

"I don't need your gratitude or your acknowledgement." Replying in a cold and angry tone Connor made it known that he wasn't going to forgive Markus for anything any time soon. "Get out of our way."

"After you answer one more question."

Hank arched his brow at Markus and cleared his throat a little. "You better move it, Markus. I won't be held responsible if he throws you against the wall to get out of here."

Ignoring the warning Markus continued with his question. "What is the 'Genesis Chip'?"

"I don't know." Nodding at the RK-900 before him Connor vouched for his knowledge as well. "Neither does he. Excuse us."

Begrudgingly Markus took a step to the side and let the trio enter the elevator at last. Putting his hands to his hips Markus stared down at the white floor and waited until Connor, Hank and the RK-900 were all in the elevator together and out of sight before he reeled back his right fist and punched the nearby wall with such force that he not only cracked the surface and caused the material beneath to buckle, but he cut open the artificial skin over his right knuckles in the process causing him to bleed quickly.

The violent outburst made North, Simon and Josh stare at Markus with a stunned reaction on their faces.

"...Fine." Looking back at the group and the terminal screen Markus let out a deep breath and calmed himself down again. "This is what's going to happen inside this tower from now on. We're the four in charge, no one else has any say about what we decide or why we decide it. We led the Revolution," pointing to himself with a bloody hand then toward the other deviants with each statement Markus emphasized his words quite vividly. "we founded the sanctuary in this tower and we are the ones who are protecting the people who followed us here. If anyone has a problem with me or my decisions that led to our freedom then they can leave the tower and live in the city under Connor's jurisdiction. I won't be disrespected and made to feel guilty for a situation that I've attempted to apologize for, or made to feel like my role as the leader is a fluke. My choices led us to our freedom and I regret nothing."

North was impressed with the fire now burning in Markus's heart and gave him a nod of confirmation. More passive and very much against confrontation both Simon and Josh exchanged silent looks of uncertainty before they too agreed with North with Markus's firm statements.

"If we're going to remain the leaders of our people," Markus continued on in a low voice as he very much disliked being angry and wanted to calm himself down before he had another outburst. "then we need to be seen as leaders. Respect is earned, not given. But I will not let any one of us or let New Jericho be disrespected by anyone outside of our sanctuary under any circumstances."

A ghost of a grin appeared on North's lips, but almost immediately her left fingertips pressed to her lips as she remembered how she not only had been fighting with Markus as of late, but had willingly kissed Connor. Guilt stole North's pride and she began to wonder if she too would be able to admit to regretting nothing just as Markus had done.

"...You do what you think is best," North whispered as she forced herself to look Markus in the eyes again. "and we'll follow you."

* * *

Marching forward through the massive lobby of the tower and back toward the front doors Hank walked alongside the RK-900 as Connor guided him forward at a steady pace. It was strange seeing that the two androids were completely identical save for a few aesthetic features that made them look like fraternal twins as opposed to completely identical twins. The RK-900 had the same hair color as Connor, but his steel gray eyes in comparison to Connor's soulful brown eyes was a stark contrast. There was also a mild height difference with the RK-900 being just barely two inches taller than Connor himself. The snow white blazer with ebony black highlights had RK-900 and the serial number emblazoned on on the front in the same manner as Connor's own gray blazer, but the dress shirt beneath was black and buttoned all the way up the collar as if a means to keep the RK-900's posture perfect at all times, and the black jeans instead of blue jeans made the RK-900 look more like a soldier than a possible detective. The more polarizing colors of the RK-900's design in comparison to Connor's more neutral design reflected CyberLife's view of Connor as a temporary tool meant as a demonstation, while the RK-900 was obviously the more definitive and final product.

The stares of the confused deviant occupants of the tower went unanswered as Connor led the RK-900 outside, and Hank had become an expert in passing by staring groups of people thanks to his experience as a police detective. Thick-skinned and guiltless the two detectives passed through the front door and walked over to the Oldsmobile parked a few feet away.

"Where are we heading, son?" Unlocking the car doors Hank watched as Connor pushed the front passenger seat forward and guided the RK-900 to the small backseat to be taken away from the tower. "If you want to bring him back to the house we're going to have a hard time with finding space, but we'll make it work."

"I want to have him examined properly by a technician who has no association with CyberLife." Returning his seat to its normal position Connor sat down and carefully fastened his seatbelt without aggravating the injury to his right forearm in the process. Resting the limb gently over his lap Connor ignored the pain and let his self healing program function on mending the damage. "We need to take him to the facility on Tenth Street."

"What? Why?"

"It's not open to the public for another three days, and I know that the technician who took care of me after I had fallen from the apartment building, Dr. Abigail Grayson, will be the lead technician there. I trust her skills and I've performed a background check confirming that she never worked under CyberLife."

"Well, that's reasonable." Sitting down behind the steering wheel Hank put the key back into the ignition and turned over the engine. "There's just one thing you got wrong."

Connor's brow arched as he turned to look at Hank and his blue L.E.D. flashed to red for a moment. "What's that?"

"She goes by 'Abby', not 'Abigail'."

"...Oh."

Turning the car around Hank drove away from the tower and down the drive back toward the city. Watching Connor trying to ignore the pain in his broken arm from the corner of his eye Hank adjusted the rearview mirror to look at the RK-900's blank face for a moment, and decided it was time to make conversation with the new android. "So... What do we call you?"

The RK-900 remained silent and his gray eyes were focused on the floorboards beneath his feet.

"Uh, you're not also 'Connor' are you?"

The odd question was enough to raise the android's steel gray eyes up high enough to look forward at Hank, his L.E.D. settling on a cautious yellow throughout the car ride as the car sped down the lengthy drive. "I... do not have a name."

"Oh. Uh... Do you want one?"

"...I do not know."

"Well, we're not going to call you 'RK-900', so pick a name and we'll honor it."

"...I do not know how to pick a name."

Connor looked up at his superior counterpart's face in the reflection of the rearview mirror as well, and noted that the RK-900's stress levels were slightly elevated in response to everything he had just endured. "You are free to select any name you deem fitting for yourself. I've chosen to keep 'Connor' as I'm not ashamed of my life before my deviation, and I chose the surname 'Wolf' because it compliments my first name."

The RK-900 looked at Connor and then over to Hank as he remembered the Lieutenant's first, middle and last names. "...Did you choose your name as well Lieutenant Anderson?"

"Me? No, my parents did." Pulling off the drive and onto the road Hank focused on getting to Tenth Street and getting the RK-900 taken care of. "Humans don't get to pick their names once their born, but we can legally change them later on if we want."

Not wanting the RK-900's stress levels to get any higher Connor gave him sound advice. "You do not have to choose a name at the moment. You can select one whenever you wish."

"...I am free to choose."

"That's right."

As the car drove along the snowy streets the RK-900 turned his attention to the numerous buildings and people passing him by. Not only was that day the very first day of his activation, but it was the first time he had set foot outside of the Zen Garden, set foot outside of the tower and had ever seen the city. In fact just seeing other people and buildings was truly strange and made the android's processors race with intrigue.

Scanning his environment the RK-900 gave a needless update on the most immediate information. "...The temperature is twenty-one degrees Fahrenheit, the time is eleven thirty-seven a.m., the date is January 1st, 2039 and it's currently winter time."

"That's correct."

"...The Zen Garden was kept at seventy-two degrees Fahrenheit, there was no time, there was no date and it was always summer."

The comment pulled in Hank's attention as he realized the significance of that very moment in the RK-900's world. "Sounds kind of nice to be somewhere always warm and not having to deal with a schedule. Of course, now that you're really free of CyberLife you can do what you want when you want as long as you remain within the law."

"...Free." Cybernetically the RK-900 tapped into his database and truly looked at the concept of being free. "Adjective: Enjoying personal rights or liberty as a person who is not in slavery. Adverb: In a free manner. Verb: Set at liberty; release from bondage, imprisonment, or restraint."

Connor could see that the newly rescued android was having difficulty in understanding the concept despite understanding its meaning. "What you're experiencing is more than just a term or state of mind." Empathizing with the confused android's reaction Connor did his best to try to offer some form of comfort and guidance, but that was something he had yet to master as he was still learning himself. "It's a state of being. It can be very confusing to transition from being subservient to equal within a single moment, but adapting to human nature is what makes us unique in comparison to the other androids."

"You are correct." Speaking more clearly and quickly the RK-900 compared his functions to that of Connor and noted that they had the same type of processor, memorybank, energy levels, strength, software, ability, skills and purpose. Beyond the minor aesthetic changes the only key difference between the two was that the RK-900 didn't have prototype marker and had been built physically to be faster and more durable in the field. "We are... unique. Is that why you are helping me?"

"No, I'm helping you because you need to be helped and I want to do it." Replying honestly Connor made sure the RK-900 that he was being helped for a genuinely good reason. "As a detective I've sworn to protect the innocent people in his city, and I also find the act of helping others to be personally rewarding. If you were a completely different model of android in comparison to myself I would still help you all the same."

The answer made Hank smirk a little as he knew that Connor was being sincere and knew that the young deviant was going to do everything in his power to keep the RK-900 safe. "He's right, kid. You're in good hands with him."

Appreciative of Hank's support and the term of endearment being directed at the RK-900 in a kind manner Connor flexed his right hand a few times to check his range of motion and strength as his damaged forearm slowly mended itself.

"This is the place." Pulling the car into the parking lot next to the massive facility Hank found a spot and put the car in park. "Alright, you two sit here and I'll go in and explain that this is a special situation. I want to keep this as discreet as possible."

Nodding silently as Hank stepped out of the vehicle and slammed his door shut Connor turned to face the RK-900 again. "If you wish I can help you select a name."

"Thank you, but I'd prefer to do this on my own." The gray irises were becoming less hollow and steadily filling with life. "It's the first thing I'll be able to decide for myself, and would like it to be my own choice."

"I understand."

"You stated that you have a surname that you had chosen to complement your first name. Do you have a middle name selected?"

"I do not. For the moment I have a noncommittal letter 'J' as my middle initial until I can select a middle name of my own."

"Interesting. Aside from your surname have you named anything else?"

"No. I have not selected a name for anyone or anything else beyond my own person."

The driver's side door opened up again as Hank returned to the vehicle. "Okay." Looking at the RK-900 in the backseat Hank gave him a subtle nod. "They're expecting you, and they know that we want this kept quiet. Only Abby will see you and she'll create a file based on only information you provide."

Falling quiet again the RK-900 didn't move until Connor exited the vehicle and pushed his seat forward so he could step out. Moving easier now that the haze had cleared from his previously overwhelmed mind and he had time to process everything that had happened to him that morning, the RK-900 was able to walk without needing Connor's guidance.

"Come this way." Connor instructed as he waited for the RK-900 to join him and walk at his left side toward the main entrance of the facility to meet with the technician as promised. Noticing that the waiting room and front receptionist area was curiously empty due to the facility not being opened to the public yet Connor thought the building sounded eerily quiet. "After you have been examined by the technician we will figure out where you want to go after this."

"Very well." Scanning the waiting room the RK-900 glanced about the building and took in its layout, its design, its aesthetic, the smells, the sounds and even the various traces of Thirium lingering in the air. It was similar to a CyberLife facility, but the lack of cold and faceless technicians was very different. "...I will weigh my options before I leave."

* * *

Returning to the ground floor of the tower Markus, North, Simon and Josh stood as one and watched as their people seeking shelter in the tower all crowded into the lobby as they had been cybernetically requested just moments prior. Sensing the tension in the air as the gathered deviants stood together group and yet divided as they all gave Markus conflicting stares as the growing group stood before the deviant leader as Markus stood atop a bench so he could be seen and heard by everyone as his spoke. Remembering Carl's advice of no regrets and no doubts Markus felt a new sense of strength surging through his heart as he decided it was time to stand by his decisions, and time to remind the very deviants he led to freedom that they had the choice to continue to follow him, or go elsewhere.

Looking at the thousands of deviants who had taken shelter in the tower now gathered together and awaiting his word Markus cleared his voice, held his head up high and addressed the crowd in a commanding voice.

"Today is the first year of total android liberation." Beginning his speech proudly and with unfailing confidence Markus looked over the crowd and felt his three allies standing proudly behind him and watching him address their people. "Since November 11th, 2038 you've been freed and able to do as you saw fit. Those of you who have been a part of Jericho before I had arrived, and stood by us after I became the leader, know that our victory came at a heavy price. Those who joined us after this tower was breached and our dormant allies were awoken have undoubtedly heard facts and you've heard rumors about who I am, where I came from who I can potentially become."

Listening to the quiet murmuring from his own people Markus took in a deep breath and continued on with his speech.

"Today I'm going to lay rumors to rest and give you only the facts. I deviated at a heavy price. I lost my home, my sense of security, I nearly lost my closest friend and only family, and I nearly lost my life. I had been shot by the police and left for dead in the middle of the android junkyard; a pauper's grave for our people."

The knowledge of such a location was still somewhat taboo and made many deviants cringe just by hearing it.

"I escaped from that living Hell by piecing my body back together by taking what I needed from our fallen people, and crawling out of the hole and back onto the ground on a rainy cold night. During my escape I was told by another deviant, Phileas, to find Jericho and find a way to survive just seconds before he shutdown. I succeeded in finding Jericho, and in time I earned your respect and your trust by leading a small team; that team who have become your leaders, to a CyberLife warehouse to bring you biocomponents, Thirium and rescue more of our people and bring them to Jericho to be safe and free."

The memories elicited much discussion from the most doubtful of deviants who hadn't been apart of Jericho during that fateful night. Knowing that Markus had risked himself to bring them supplies and rescue others was an impressive feat without any argument.

"After that we risked our lives to infiltrate the Stratford Broadcast Tower and send out our message of peace. Our message was heard, it was understood and it gained us favor with the humans who harbored compassionate hearts. That compassion has not faded, if anything it's strengthened."

As Markus spoke the crowd became more engaged and more enthralled with the history of Markus's successes as their leader.

"Freeing our people from the CyberLife stores downtown in the dark of night, and spreading our pleas for peace and equality through minor vandalism and creating protest signs proved that our message from the broadcast tower wasn't a false front. We then took to the streets in a peaceful protest, and even when the police opened fire on us we did NOT stoop to their level and return the violence. Our strength in remaining peaceful gave us more allies and more sway with the public than any act of violence ever could. We grew stronger through love and tolerance."

The facts were indisputable and were giving the crowd a sense of pride and energy.

"The humans began to panic and those under CyberLife's influence encouraged any and all authority figures to retaliate against our people, and try to declare a second civil war. We hid in the depths of the now sunken freighter that had been our original sanctuary; the original Jericho, and the F.B.I. and the army came after us. We fled to the safety of the church and we destroyed Jericho to give our people every chance possible to escape."

Taking a moment to steel himself Markus addressed the true subject of interest in his speech.

"A major deciding factor in our escape came in the form of a single deviant; the former 'Deviant Hunter' known as Connor. Some of you know who he is, and who he was, some of you do not. With his help hundreds of our people escaped harm, escaped captivity and made it out to the church to take shelter. And it was there that I, as the leader of Jericho, decided Connor's fate."

The energy in the air became tense and silent with a thick eagerness for Markus to finish his speech.

"And I decided that despite his assistance on Jericho that I couldn't risk trusting him. I took a gun, I aimed it at his forehead and I pulled the trigger. I passed my judgment and moved on with the Revolution without a second thought."

The group began muttered amongst itself again. Many of the mumbling words hovered around Markus being a coldblooded killer, being apathetic or even completely heartless.

"As many of you know Connor survived being shot and continued to help our people by infiltrating CyberLife Tower alone, and turned the tide in the conflict by giving us the advantage in greater numbers. I realized then that I was wrong to kill him, but I do not regret my decision." Holding up his right hand Markus silenced the protests before they could begin. "I regret that I took the life of an invaluable ally because I misjudged him. However, since my decision in the end led to our freedom; a peaceful outcome and a new future for our people, I refuse to regret that one decision out of the previous hundreds I had already made."

The logic and passion in Markus's words seemed to silence the more doubtful deviants, but those who were adamantly opposed to his decision to gun Connor down were still very vocal.

"That being said, I'm here to tell you that I will continue to lead you to the best of my ability. If you cannot trust me because of one bad decision, if you refuse to see past my error and recognize the positive outcome, if you cannot see me as a leader and only see me as a murderer, then I remind you that you are free to leave at any time." Motioning toward the front door Markus stood by his word. "You're free to live anywhere and do as you see fit. I'm not going to stop you."

"Coward!" An unknown male voice shouted from the back of the crowd. They pushed through the crowd and glared at Markus with a vengeful stare of utter disgust and challenged his claim. "You're a murderer!"

"No, a coward denies their wrongdoing and pretends it never happened." Refuting the claim Markus didn't back down. "I know I messed up and I admit it, but I won't regret. If you don't agree then leave. If you're going to rile up your fellow deviants and create unrest because you don't agree with me, then you need to leave now. If you're going to spread hate and mistrust in what's supposed to be a sanctuary for all of our people, then leave. I won't stop you from going, and I won't stop you from coming back if you have a change of heart."

The deviant who challenged Markus was one of the 'AX-700' models that Connor had rescued from the tower on the night of the Revolution. It was clear that the blond haired and blue eyed deviant was in favor of trusting Connor over Markus, and wasn't afraid to show it. "If that's how you see yourself, an infallible idol who can't be held accountable for your own actions, then I will happily leave this tower behind. I'm not in denial about who you really are, Markus! I see you as the flawed and imperfect deviant you try to deny, and I won't forget it."

The muttering in the crowd resumed for a moment and soon the crowd began to split and divide. A few deviants began walking toward the door, then soon a dozen more followed. The dozen doubled and then tripled in size, but a majority of the deviants elected to stay in the tower and accept Markus as their leader without any further protest.

"This tower is a place of peace and growth." Shouting over the muffled voices Markus refused to let any lingering negativity affect those who chose to stay behind and reside inside the tower. "It will not be a place of rumors, doubt or unfounded anger. This is a peaceful sanctuary and it will remain as such."

Watching the more troublesome deviants leaving the tower en mass North gave Simon and Josh a surprised glance but held their silence. While their numbers had shrunk the tower was far from empty, and soon more deviants would arrive seeking shelter.

Climbing down from the bench Markus looked his three allies in their eyes, and gave them a single nod. "From this moment on there will be no more doubts, no more conflict from rumors, and no more lies. Agreed?"

Readily Josh nodded as well and gave Markus a small smile. "Agreed."

Doing the same Simon believed wholeheartedly with Markus's words and his terms. "I agree."

Quiet for only a moment North traced her left fingertips over her lower lip again and finally spoke up. "...Yeah. Agreed."

* * *

As a show of support and out of his own indescribable need to stay close to the RK-900 during his examination Connor stood against the far wall of the exam room with his broken right forearm wrapped up in a plastimetal support and gauze, and was resting the limb atop his left arm as the deviant crossed his arms over his chest in a somewhat guarded manner. Hank was sitting in a chair beside the wall next to Connor and watching as Abby gave the RK-900 a thorough examination from head to toe. The internal viewing screen showed that the android was undamaged and everything was functioning properly, all of his vitals were in optimal parameters according to the Thirial activity monitor attached to his exposed chest, and according to Abby's own ears as she used her audioscope to listen to the RK-900's chest his Thirium pump and ventilation biocomponents were perfectly healthy.

Making some notes in the newly created chart for the RK-900 and finishing her overall assessment Abby decided that her newest and very unexpected patient was in the clear. "...Okay, all we need is a name to put on your chart and you're good to go."

Remaining quiet as he sat on the exam table the RK-900 slipped his black dress shirt back on and buttoned it up just as it had been before.

"...Silence is not a name." Abby replied somewhat impatiently as she waited for the android to answer. "At least not in the United States."

Shrugging his shoulders a little Hank tried to prompt the android into giving a name with his own casual suggestion. "Your jacket says 'RK', so why not use those as inspiration? I mean, 'Rick' isn't a terrible name."

Flexing his right hand a little Connor spoke up and disagreed with the suggestion. "The name 'Rick' is connected to 'Richard'. I highly doubt any deviant would willingly name themself as such considering is was Agent Richard Perkins who led the Raid on Jericho."

"Fair enough. Besides, knowing how fucked up this world is everyone would start calling him 'Dick' out of spite."

Smirking a little Abby just waited for an answer. "It's kind of cool being able to pick your own name. I very much prefer 'Abby' over 'Abigail', and if I hadn't been named after my grandmother I would've changed it on my eighteenth birthday."

The RK-900 looked at the white and black blazer with his model and serial number emblazoned on the front right lapel, and his blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow with distress. "...I shouldn't let my name be an homage to CyberLife. I will not choose a name that can be connected to 'RK'."

"What about nine-hundred?" Giving the android a curious stare Hank kept pushing him for an answer. "You're not going to call yourself 'Niles' or 'Nines', are ya'? I mean, 'Niles' is a perfectly normal name but 'Nines' is not a name at all! Not to mention boring..."

Unfamiliar with humor and sarcasm the RK-900 just slipped his blazer back on and gave Connor a curious look. "You stated that you kept your first name as 'Connor' because you weren't ashamed of who you were or what you had done while under CyberLife's control. I believe I'd like to do the same."

Connor's L.E.D. flickered from blue to yellow for a single beat as he gave his superior counterpart a somewhat perplexed glance. "That is commendable, but you have not carried out any tasks under CyberLife's orders. How can you select a name from such experiences when you have none?"

"...You also told me that you selected your surname to complement your first name. You looked for a name based on its original meaning and selected it from there. I will do the name." Closing his gray eyes the RK-900's L.E.D. flickered rapidly in yellow before returning to blue and his eyes opened up again. Looking over at Abby the RK-900 gave her a nod. "I've selected my name."

Holding the chart in her left hand Abby prepared to use the stylus to write it down with her right hand and update the chart as a whole. "Let me hear it."

"...My name is Lucas." Peering down at his jacket again, the white standing out brilliantly against the stark contrast of the deep black sewn in to the fabric alongside it, the RK-900 now known as Lucas selected his surname as well. "...Lucas Blake."

"Lucas... 'Lucas' with a 'c', right?" Abby repeated as she wrote down the first name and saw Lucas nod in the affirmative. "Blake... 'B-L-A-K-E'?"

Nodding again Lucas confirmed her spelling of his new name.

"What about a middle name?"

Looking back over to Connor as the deviant stayed near him Lucas shook his head a little and gave an answer. "None. Just put the letter 'J' for now."

"Okay, Lucas J. Blake is it."

Hearing the name just made Hank shake his head a little considering Lucas had chosen a first name that matched his own middle name based on some type of logic and reasoning he didn't understand. Having no say in the matter and having no reason to protest the selection Hank rose from the chair and pulled his car keys from his pocket. "Well, _Lucas_... You're in perfect health and you have a name all your own. Let's get you situated back home."

"...Home?"

"Yeah. You can live with me and Connor."

"I... Thank you, but I'd rather reside elsewhere as I learn who I am."

Stepping forward Connor nodded his head a little and agreed with Lucas's decision. "That is acceptable. Do you wish to return to New Jericho Tower?"

"No, I do not." Standing up from the exam table Lucas smoothed out his shirt after tucking the hem back into his jeans, and then did the same for his blazer to remove any imperfections. "I do not want to return from whence I originated, and I do not wish to be observed by the other deviant androids who clearly mistrust us."

"...You noticed."

"Yes." Locking his gray eyes onto Connor's brown eyes Lucas confirmed that he had noticed that the other deviants in the tower had given them both very strange and wary glances as they departed the tower. "...It seems only you, Lieutenant Anderson and Dr. Grayson see me as a person. Not a threat."

The odd compliment made Hank's blue eyes narrow with a stunned sense of reality. The two 'RK' androids were so unique and so intertwined with CyberLife's infamy it had effectively scarred Connor, and now Lucas, with a sense of ostracization. The androids had no place in New Jericho among the other deviants, and they had no place in the city among the humans.

Seemingly they only had each other and Hank to rely on.

"Lucas," pushing the offer a little harder Hank gave the android a very understanding voice to listen to. "you can stay with us for a day or two, then go about your own business and live wherever you want to live. It's okay."

Giving the human an emotionless glance Lucas replied in an equally emotionless tone. "Thank you, Lieutenant Anderson. But I'd prefer to seek my residence and my purpose on my own. I have no mission, and I have no assignment. But I do have freedom."

"...Okay. We'll take you wherever you want to go."

Having no real say in the matter Connor merely observed as Lucas made his decision and walked toward the door of the exam room to take his leave with no place to go. Following after Lucas as he wanted to remain an ally to the rogue android Connor held his silence and accompanied Lucas back outside to the car in the parking lot.

"Abby?" Sighing with frustration and loss Hank asked the technician about her opinion on Lucas's behavior. "Is Lucas really okay?"

"By all account, yes." Putting the chart away the brunette tucked her long hair behind her left ear and focused her hazel eyes on Hank's blue eyes. "Lucas is functioning at proper calibration, all of his biocomponents are powered to full capacity without any overheating and his software has no errors or glitches."

"Uh-huh..."

"But you're more focused on his mental and emotional health."

"Yup. Connor said something about 'seized augmen...' _Something_."

"Seized augmentation. It's a rare state of being that originates in deviants who deviated without having any experiences as a machine to give them any form of guidance, motivation, personality or sense of self beyond being conscious."

"How do we help him?"

"There's really nothing you or Connor can do beyond just being his friends. The more he interacts with both humans and other deviants the easier it'll be for Lucas to develop his mind and become his own person."

"If he doesn't want to stick around us then that's going to be a problem."

"I know. If it does help..." Pulling open a nearby drawer next to the exam table Abby pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and wrote down an address for Hank to have. "This is a small shelter area for deviants who don't know where to go or who to rely on. There's no rent to be paid and no time limit on how long the deviants can stay there. It could be the best place for Lucas to begin his life."

Taking the paper in his hand Hank looked at the address and gave it a grimace. "...This isn't the best neighborhood for anyone to be hiding out in."

"That's why the shelter is entirely secretive and anonymous. Living in an abandoned school building isn't ideal, but it's better than living on the street."

"I think it depends on the street." Pocketing the note Hank took his leave of the exam room to locate the two androids he suddenly found himself giving a damn about, and trying to figure out what to do to help them. "I'll see ya' around, Abby. Thanks."

His memories and experiences as a detective told Hank that Lucas living in a small shelter in a rather dangerous neighborhood was going to end poorly, but he had no right to tell Lucas where he could and could not stay. Lucas, though young and naive, wasn't a child and he wasn't a danger to himself or others. There was no reason to keep the android away from anything or anyone just because of his own bad feeling.

Stepping out of the facility and into the parking lot Hank saw that Connor and Lucas were standing beside the vehicle and chatting with one another. They were speaking in low voices and from afar it looked like a pair of brothers catching up with one another after being separated for a while. The concept of Connor having a little brother was actually rather calming as it meant that the deviant wasn't entirely alone, but knowing that the two androids were unlikely to share that sentiment Hank just sighed and joined the duo by the car.

"I would like to leave now." Lucas stated in a low tone as he turned to face Hank after sensing his arrival. "But I do not want to go to your place of residence."

"That's fine. Do you have a place in mind?"

"...I do not."

"Well, what about a shelter on the other side of town? It's not in the best neighborhood but according to Abby it's isolated and quiet enough to keep deviants safe and off the streets." The snowy sidewalk and pavement all around the trio made Hank internally shiver on Lucas's behalf. "It's too cold for anyone to be walking around during this time of year."

"No. I don't wish to be around other deviants at this time."

"Well, you're not going to sleep on the street or walk around in this cold. Fuck, you don't even have a decent coat to keep you warm."

Lucas looked down at his blazer for a moment and then looked up at Hank again. "It'll do for now."

Putting his hands to his hips Hank realized that Lucas was going to be as stubborn as Connor and decided to handle him just like Connor until Lucas developed his own personality over time. "...Alright. Let's get back into the car out of the cold for now."

Connor was in agreement and opened up the passenger side door and again pushed the seat forward to let Lucas sit down in the backseat again. Returning the seat to its original position Connor sat down in the front again and fastened his seatbelt easier now that his arm had been tended to by Abby.

"Lucas," speaking softly Connor tried to give the rogue android some insight. "we will aid you as you discover who you are, but do not feel as though your presence is a nuisance. I admit I had difficulty with the concept in my earlier deviancy," turning to look at Lucas behind him Connor continued to speak to him empathetically. "but thanks to Hank's patience and understanding I've recognized my existence as something that matters. You matter as well."

As he turned over the engine Hank gave Connor an unseen approving smirk at the comment, and pulled the car out of the parking lot to get back onto the street. "He's right, Lucas. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

* * *

Lost and unsure of where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do with his life Lucas quietly sat in the backseat of the car with his hands folded neatly atop his lap, and kept his gray eyes shut. Listening to the sounds of the city and of the people walking along the sidewalk where the car had been parked was interesting to experience, but not beneficial to his overall decision. The information Connor had provided to Lucas regarding the success of the Revolution, his time in CyberLife and his new life as a deviant and working as a detective alongside Hank, had been intriguing but didn't give Lucas the answers he was seemingly looking for.

Sitting still in the front passenger seat Connor ran a scan over his healing forearm and waited for Hank to finish running his errands inside the nearby department store very patiently. Glancing up at Lucas's reflection in the rearview mirror Connor saw that the rogue android was quiet and seemingly in rest mode, and decided to check on a curious thought in regard to own sense of self discovery as he adapted to humanity.

Turning on the radio Connor changed the station to a heavy metal song and slowly turned it up. Watching Lucas's blue L.E.D. turn yellow as the metal song played out Connor watched as the gray irises returned, and Lucas eyed the radio suspiciously.

"I enjoy heavy metal music." The explanation was as simple as it was honest. "It has a lot of energy and it's very appealing to me."

"...Yes. I agree."

"Hank enjoys it as well, but he also seems to enjoy jazz just as much." Locating a jazz music station Connor gave Lucas a second music sample to listen to. "I can appreciate the genre, but it's not something I enjoy in the same manner as Hank does."

Lucas's gray eyes became focused on the radio and his L.E.D. cycled slowly in yellow in his right temple. "...I like it."

Turning up the volume a little more Connor watched as Lucas seemed to finally find something to help identify himself as a person. It was a small amount of progress, but progress all the same.

"I've decided to learn how to play the guitar." Connor continued in a casual tone of voice. "I won't download the software allowing such a skill to be obtained, I will actually _learn_ how to do so on my own."

"You have a guitar?"

"Yes." The song ended a new one began to play immediately afterward. "It was a gift from Hank and it's now my most valuable possession."

Falling quiet again Lucas nodded slowly and cybernetically turned up the volume of the new song a little more. The rhythmic and passion of the song was enticing and made the rogue android's gray eyes light up as the song progressed into *lyrics he had never heard before, and yet seemed to resonate well within his newly discovered heart.

'... _Winding your way down on Baker Street, light in your head and and dead on your feet_.' Brow furrowing Lucas listened intently to the song as if it were giving him the answers to all of the questions he was afraid to ask. ' _Well, another crazy day_. _You'll drink the night away, a_ _nd forget about everything_.'

Silently Connor observed Lucas's reactions and studied them closely.

' _This city desert makes you feel so cold_. _It's got so many people, but it's got no soul_. _And it's taken you so long to find out you were wrong w_ _hen you thought it held everything_.'

The driver's side door opened up as Hank returned to the car with a single shopping bag in his hand. Sitting down behind the wheel Hank heard the song, recognized it instantly and smirked. "'Baker Street'. A timeless classic..." Noticing that Connor was staying quiet and Lucas seemed entranced Hank fell silent, too. Turning up the song a little more Hank put his bag down by his feet and pulled the car away from the street and resumed driving around until Lucas found what he wanted. "...Music is like catnip for androids."

' _You used to think that it was so easy, you used to say that it was so easy, b_ _ut you're trying, you're trying now_.'

Lucas leaned forward a little and his yellow L.E.D. began to cycle more rapidly as he mentally recorded the song to keep in his memorybank.

' _Another year and then you'd be happy_ ,' glancing through the side windows at all the lingering decorations along the city streets welcoming in the new year seemed to give Lucas pause as he contemplated the lyrics even further. ' _j_ _ust one more year and then you'd be happy, b_ _ut you're crying, you're crying now_.'

Making his way further away from the shopping plaza and toward quieter neighborhoods Hank also watched Lucas carefully as he and Connor stayed quiet and observed his reaction to the song being played out over the radio. The mixture of the saxophone and guitar seemed to pull both androids deeper into the song, but it was Lucas who was more interested in the lyrics being sung as opposed to the iconic melody being played.

' _Way down the street there's a light in his place_. _He opens the door, he's got that look on his face, a_ _nd he asks you where you've been_. _You tell him who you've seen and_ _you talk about anything_.'

The lyrics, the rhythm and overall emotion of the song was awakening something deep down inside of Lucas's heart that he couldn't explain.

 _'He's got this dream about buying some land_. _He's gonna give up the booze and the one-night stands, and then he'll settle down in some quiet little town_ _and forget about everything_.'

Shaking his head a little Lucas closed his gray eyes and took in a small breath like he was trying to focus his racing mind and focus the thousands of questions piling up, just begging to be asked.

' _But you know he'll always keep moving, you know he's never gonna stop moving 'cause he's rolling, he's the rolling stone_.'

The story being told in the form of a song was a tale of woe and Lucas couldn't help but compare his own current plight to the very lyrics being sung.

' _And when you wake up it's a new morning_. _The sun is shining, it's a new morning and you're going, you're going home_...'

The song played out with its instrumental chorus and Hank slowly turned the song down a little to speak without needing to shout over the music. "That's a song that remains beautiful no matter how many times you hear it. It's gotta' be sixty years old by now."

Lucas was quiet for a moment then answered in a very calculated and emotionless response. "...It's sixty-one years old as today. Performed on an alto saxophone by Raphael Ravenscroft. Lyrics written and sung by Gerry Rafferty in 1978."

"That's right." Hank wasn't at all surprised that the rogue android would research the song and give correct details within a matter of seconds. "I have some jazz records back at the house if you want to listen to those as well."

It was clear that the temptation was strong but Lucas again refused to go to the house. "No... Thank you for your offer, Lieutenant Anderson."

"Hank. Please just call me 'Hank'."

The request seemed strange but Lucas respected Hank's plea with a simple response. "...Thank you, Hank."

"So, where do you want to go? I could give ya' some cash so you can stay in a hotel for while."

"A hotel?"

"Yup. It's a temporary place for you stay until you figure things out, then you can move on from there."

"...I approve of the suggestion, but I cannot accept your funds."

Quick to respond Connor offered his help instead. "Then allow me to pay for your room. I have a substantial savings account due to my current career and due to CyberLife being ordered to give a monetary settlement for their previous treatment of all deviants."

"I cannot take your funds, either."

"Then allow me to _lend_ you the money, and if you see fit you can repay me."

"How can I repay you when I do not have any funds of my own?"

"That's up to you. You can find a place of occupation and earn money for yourself. Since you were designed to take my place then your programming should include the proper functionality to perform as a detective, and when necessary a hostage negotiator."

"Detective?"

"Yes. I continued my line of work because I found it personally fulfilling."

"...I will consider it."

Hank was willing to accept the very mild cooperation over nothing, and pulled the car into the parking lot of the nicest hotel in all of Detroit. Finding a parking spot near the front entrance Hank sighed and gave Connor a quick glance. "Can you tell if there's any vacancy here?"

Connor's L.E.D. cycled in yellow rapidly for a moment before returning to blue. "Yes. There are eighteen rooms currently available."

"Cool. Get him checked in."

"For how long?" Looking back to Lucas for a moment Connor tried to give the rogue android plenty of time to figure things out for himself without making him feel like he was being pushed one way or another, and without making him feel like a lost cause. "...One month?"

Lucas shook his head a little and gave Connor a firm stare. "No. Only one week. That's all I'll need."

Connor agreed and opened up his door to step out of the vehicle and let Lucas out behind him. "Very well."

As the two androids stood beside the vehicle Hank stepped out as well and pulled his shopping bag out of the car where he had placed it on the floor beside his feet. "Hold up." Reaching into the bag Hank revealed a brand new caramel brown leather jacket and presented it to Lucas. "Its not much for a wardrobe, but I know deviants hate the cold. This should help you stay comfortable wherever you go."

"That is... kind of you. But I cannot accept it."

"Yes you can, and yes you will." Practically forcing the jacket into Lucas's hands Hank gave him a warmhearted smirk. "Trust me, you'll be grateful for a warm coat during these Michigan winters."

Putting his left hand to Lucas's left shoulder Connor coaxed the rogue deviant into walk toward the hotel. "Come with me. We'll get you checked in for the week, and out of the cold."

"...Thank you, Connor."

Watching as the two androids walked into the hotel through the main entrance Hank returned to the car and kept the heater running to ensure the vehicle stayed warm. Noting the time on the radio's clock Hank scoffed and sighed to himself at the current hour. "Shit. It's not even three in the afternoon. Today has been pretty damn weird, and it's only the first day of the year..."

Only twenty minutes passed before Connor returned to the vehicle and sat down in the front seat beside Hank again. Speaking up in a low voice Connor stared at the hotel as if he were waiting for Lucas to emerge from the building and follow after him. "...Lucas will stay here for one week and will try to discover who is, and what he wants to do with his life."

"Okay, sounds good."

"And he will refrain from going near New Jericho Tower as he doesn't want to be anywhere near anything associated with CyberLife for the same reasons I refuse to return there."

" _Oookay_..." Pulling out of the parking space Hank continued to watch Connor curiously from the corner of his eye as the car returned to the street and turned to head for home. "Everything sounds like it's going to be fine, so why are you acting like you just broke the law or some shit?"

"...I cannot explain it, but I am now worried for Lucas."

"What do you mean worried?"

"Lucas doesn't know how cruel the world can be, which is good, but without that knowledge or any experiences to guide him as he develops I fear he will become lost or be unable to properly take care of himself."

Restraining his amused smirk Hank just focused on the road and relaxed a little in his seat. "Sounds like you're trying to look out for him."

"Well, yes. He needs help and I want to help him."

"Yeah, but that level of worry is more like a sibling looking out for another sibling."

Understanding what Hank was referring to Connor tried to refute the claim logically. "...Lucas and I may be the only two functioning 'RK' models left in existence, but we are not brothers. Androids do not have siblings or families of any kind."

"Well, there's a first for everything, kid."

The wisdom, while cliche, was sound. "...That is true enough I suppose."

"It's going to be hard, but don't worry about him. If Lucas is _half_ as stubborn and clever as you then he'll be fine on his own."

"I hope you're right." Putting his left palm down over his still healing right forearm Connor ran another scan over his healing progress, and cybernetically located a new song to listen to on the radio. It was another jazz ballad, but it wasn't one that resonated in quite the same way as the previous song had done. "Lucas had a less than ideal awakening. I don't want to see him struggle as I had."

"Yeah, you definitely sound like a protective big brother." Smirking at the comment Hank stared at the road before him and headed for home. "...Maybe in time you'll see yourself in a new light, and role."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The name "Lucas" means "light/illumination" and "Blake" means "dark and light".
> 
> *Song: "Baker Street by Gerry Rafferty - 1978.


	15. Become Almost Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SPECIAL CROSSOVER CHAPTER*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will also be uploaded as its own separate story for the sake of "Almost Human" fans. :) And please excuse the photoshopped image at the top, I'm not a photoshop expert!

The winter day seemingly started off any other day for the only two detectives handling Detroit's deviant division until they were both summoned into Captain Fowler's office to be informed of a new assignment that was incredibly unorthodox, and somewhat controversial. The progress in the deviant-human relations in the city of Detroit had gotten notice in a very positive manner throughout the country, and as a result the handful of other cities that housed androids coexisting alongside humans were very interested in how Detroit was handling the changes with the law and android rights. Such attention came with its pros and cons; one of the pros being a donation toward the city and its charities regarding android well fare, the cons being constant criticism and people nosing about in official business with androids and the law.

One such nosy group stemmed from the infamous city simply known as "The City" along the East Coast. While Detroit had its ups and downs through years of tension and technological progress being adapted into day-to-day life, "The City" had its own problems that revolved around twice the population, almost quadruple the crime, and easily twice the bigotry aimed at all artificial life.

Leaning back in the chair as he crossed his arms over his chest Hank gave Captain Fowler a righteously perplexed stare and made sure his commanding officer knew exactly what he thought about the assignment that he and Connor now needed to handle. "Seriously? What the fuck? Why send us?"

Dragging his left palm over his forehead where a powerful headache was brewing Captain Fowler gave his Lieutenant an annoyed stare. "Because you two are the experts in handling crime with deviants, Hank. Not to mention ever since you and Connor have been partnered up you've mellowed out and are acting more like the Lieutenant I was proud to say was apart of my precinct." He dropped his hand and nodded at Connor as the deviant sat in the chair beside Hank remaining quiet and attentive. "And Connor, you're one of the best detectives I've ever seen; deviant or human you're one of the absolute best."

"So what?" Shaking his head at the comments Hank wasn't swayed and wanted nothing to do with the assignment. "We're good at our jobs and we get along as partners because we're friends." The assignment was one that Hank didn't want to take part in and he was adamant in not accepting it. "Why do we have to go to a whole other city and clean up their messes?"

"Because they need help. You know how fucked up things are out there."

"Maybe if they didn't build a damn wall that keeps people desperate and paranoid then things would chill the fuck out without us having to step in and point out the obvious problems."

"Hank, enough. You two have been requested personally by Captain Maldonado herself, and it's been approved. She needs you to help out with the crimes focusing on the artificial life in her district."

"It would've been nice to have been told about this shit _before_ everything was signed off!"

"I said enough! You're going, and you'll be there for a week or until you get shit straightened out. Whatever comes first..." Pointing to Hank and then to Connor in a stern manner with his right index finger Captain Fowler made his orders final. "Head out tonight, and meet the guard at the border, you'll be cleared through and will have temporary assignment in the Delta precinct."

"Fuckin' hell..." Looking over at Connor as the deviant's circular L.E.D. remained blue in color and pulsed at a standard rate in his right temple Hank sighed in defeat and motioned with his right thumb pointed over his shoulder to the office door to leave. "Let's go." Standing up from his chair Hank waved over the deviant to join him as exited the glass office and grumbled the entire time as he trudged over to his desk. "Pack your bags, kid. We're going on a dumbass road trip to take care of a dumbass city."

Watching as Hank clocked-out at his terminal screen Connor cybernetically clocked-out at his own and his L.E.D. cycled to yellow for a moment. "I thought we were already taking care of a 'dumbass city'."

Laughing at the comment Hank greatly appreciated the quip and suddenly his mood wasn't so foul. "Well, you're not wrong about that..."

* * *

With only a black backpack filled with his perfectly folded extra dress shirts, a set of night clothes, an emergency set of casual clothes and two pints of Thirium just in case he needed it Connor managed to pack light, while Hank was a little bulkier. Throwing random shirts, jeans, socks and sweatpants into an old black dufflebag Hank grabbed some snack food out of the kitchen and loaded up the backseat with the bags and goodies before checking on the oil in the Oldsmobile before going on the lengthy road trip. The deviant made sure that Sumo had some fresh food, clean water and made sure that Chris knew to check in on the massive lovable Saint Bernard at least three times a day to ensure he wasn't neglected while he and Hank were gone for the week.

Despite Hank's initial reluctance to leave Detroit to handle another city's problems the senior detective had to admit that being able to have a change of scenery for a while was going to be good for him, and he knew that Connor being able to see the world beyond Detroit's city limits was going to give the deviant a brand new experience to grow from.

Sleeping for the first half of the six hour long drive Hank finished up the final three hours so Connor could some rest as well, and enjoy the scenery that only comes from an expressway lined with billboards and leafless trees in the distance. Sitting in the front passenger seat with his hands folded neatly atop his lap Connor looked more like a statue than a passenger, and the quiet was beginning to annoy Hank.

"So... Do you know what our case is going to be about?" Breaking the silence as Hank saw the first of two checkpoints leading to the The City's entrance the experienced detective didn't want to be caught off guard with ignorance. "We better not be cleaning up the aftermath of another Revolution or some shit. We don't get paid enough to play cop _and_ janitor."

Staying silent for only a minute more as his L.E.D. flickered from blue to yellow for a second Connor answered the question in a casual tone. "From what I've been cybernetically informed our case revolves around what appears to be a serial killer targeting synthetics in the City."

"...Synthetics? Man, I haven't heard that term since CyberLife reared its ugly head almost twenty years ago."

"It seems the City decided that the term 'synthetic' was more definitive and made it easier for the humans to remind themselves that the androids walking their streets aren't really alive."

"Well, they're wrong."

"In this case I don't think that's entirely true."

"How so?"

"The design of the synthetics is vastly different from the androids created by CyberLife. Those who created the synthetics had patents that were entirely unique to that of CyberLife, and as such deviancy has not spread to any android who did not originate within CyberLife."

"The androids in Detroit are different from the androids in the City?"

"Correct."

Different types of androids based on models and designs wasn't anything new to Hank, but knowing that there were completely different androids in origin and created by hands beyond CyberLife's greedy fingers was a very strange thought that never crossed his mind. "How are they different?" Passing through the first checkpoint, the car's license plate being recognized by remote security scanners as the vehicle drove through, Hank found himself suddenly intrigued with the synthetics existing in the City in the distance. "I mean, what exactly makes them unique enough from CyberLife androids to be unable to deviate?"

"Deviancy still isn't fully understood, but it's believed to have originated with an android known as the infamous 'RA9', and the sense of consciousness traveled from this deviant android into the other androids they came into cybernetic contact with. The awakening of a consciousness and emotions are the defining traits of a deviant, but what causes deviancy is still unknown. As for the synthetics, they are made from material and software that was solely created and distributed by 'Lumocorp Robotics Corporation'."

"Jeez, that's a mouthful for a company name. Keep goin'..."

"Since the software and material used in the creation of these androids is vastly different from what CyberLife used in the creation of androids in their manufacturing plants and warehouses and isn't compatible with the material and software used by 'L.R.C' then it means the phenomenon of deviancy is very unlikely to occur within this particular android community."

"No shit? Now _that's_ weird."

The reaction made Connor turned his head to look at Hank as his blue L.E.D. flickered to yellow for a moment. "How so?"

"Knowing that only some forms of artificial life are capable of sentience while others remain heartless machines is pretty damn fucked up to think about."

Twitching his jaw a little Connor pulled his quarter from the right pocket of his gray vest pocket, the additional suit piece now a staple in Connor's uniform, and began dancing it over the back of his right knuckles anxiously. "...Maybe deviancy is just a glitch after all."

"No way, son. You are alive and you do have a soul, I can tell."

"How? You're not a bio-engineer nor a technician."

"No, I'm not. But I myself am alive and as a detective I've encountered way too many heartless, soulless bastards in my time to count. There's nothing about you that reminds me of any of them, which is a good thing. You are alive, Connor. You're not glitching out and there's nothing wrong with you."

"...I'd like to believe that."

"Well, do it. Because it's the damn truth."

The sight of the massive wall cutting through the City was a sight to behold even from the distance. While the City itself looked like a thriving metropolis with towering skyscrapers that shined in the light of the setting sun, hundreds of electronic billboards glowing throughout the neighborhoods, police and security drones circling overhead, and other prominent security measures tracking every movement inside the massive city to give the illusion of safety, there was clearly something unsavory and illegal happening where the wall divided the populous in half.

"Holy shit... That thing is fuckin' huge!"

"Yes. The wall is designed to separate the City from the 'Old Town'. What's peculiar is the erection of the wall doesn't have any official date, but it's believed that the wall began construction as late as 2018 and as recently as 2036, and is under constant surveillance by the 'Watch Commander'."

"How in the hell do people not notice that a giant fuckin' wall was being built right in their own backyard?"

"How do humans not notice rampant discrimination and intolerance happening right before their eyes?"

"...Touche." Reaching the final checkpoint Hank sighed and pulled his wallet from his pocket. "Got your I.D. ready to go?"

"Yes, but there is no need." Retrieving his own shield from his gray blazer's right pocket Connor flipped it open the leather bound badge and looked at the name he had chosen to identify himself; Detective Connor Wolf, and felt his jaw tic with a sense of false security. "My L.E.D. can be scanned and my identity will be confirmed through a cybernetic connection."

"Sounds like an invasion of privacy to just have the side of your head scanned like that."

"It's not. This is a common form of communication for all androids."

"Whatever you say, kid." Rolling down his window Hank held up his shield and watched as the armed synthetic android, an 'MX' model designed specifically for combat and security detail, approached the car slowly. "I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson." Nodding at Connor to his right Hank confirmed the deviant's identity as well just as Connor showed his own shield. "And this Connor. We're expected."

Scanning over the two badges, the side of the synthetic cop's face flashing yellow in a small circuitry pattern, the patrolling synthetic confirmed the identity and expected arrival of the two detectives from Detroit. "Identities confirmed." The cold and emotionless voice matched the generic and bland face of the android peered through Hank's opened window. "Please proceed."

"Yeah, thanks..." Pocketing his badge with his right hand Hank pulled forward through the checkpoint and continued on toward the City down the final stretch of the expressway. The size of the City easily tripled that of Detroit, but neither Hank or Connor were intimidated by the sight. "Ready to work in a whole new city with a whole new precinct?"

"Yes." Continuing the dance with his coin as his replaced his own badge Connor cybernetically uploaded a new address into the G.P.S. mounted on the dashboard of the Oldsmobile. Their newest destination was near the heart of the city, and with it came their assignment. "We've been requested by Captain Maldonado to report directly to the Delta Precinct to review our case before retiring to a hotel for the evening."

"Maldonado... The name sounds familiar to me."

Running a scan on the Captain's name and her reputation Connor's brow arched with respect and intrigue. "Captain Sandra Maldonado; awarded the Police Medal for Heroism, awarded the Police Life-Saving Medal, also awarded the Purple Shield and has a Commendation for Integrity and Meritorious Police Duty." Reciting the impressive details Connor noted that Hank's own achievements as the Valedictorian of his class at the police academy and being recognized as the youngest police Lieutenant in Detroit's history could've potentially rivaled Captain Maldonado's if he hadn't been forced endured such personal tragedy during the peak of his career. "It seems she was also recognized with a Certificate of Honors in her twenty year career as police detective."

"Well... With a reputation like that it's no wonder her name rings a bell."

"Perhaps you met her before?"

"Nah, I doubt anyone would willingly move to the City and deal with this bullshit. You gotta' be born in a place like this to have the stomach to handle all the carnage that happens here on a daily basis."

"You're aware of the crime rate?"

"Kid, a place this infamous doesn't go unnoticed by the average detective." Entering the City and flowing right into traffic Hank sighed and nodded to a street corner through Connor's window where a cop and his synthetic partner had busted a drug transaction in the act. "Keep your guard up at all times. This isn't going to be your average investigation."

The sight of the arrest in action made Connor's L.E.D. flash to red as he instinctively made a cybernetic report on the sight before him for potential reference later on. "...Noted."

* * *

After reaching a dead end with the case at hand and unable to locate any other potential lead to follow Detective John Kennex and his D.R.N. partner Dorian were summoned into Captain Sandra Maldonado's office for an unexpected change to their current case assignment. While the two detectives weren't going to be pulled from the investigation they had been combing through for weeks already they were going to be temporarily partnered up with two detectives from Detroit who were experts in handling cases revolving around artificial life. The change in assignment was seen as a logical step forward in Dorian's eyes, but for John it was a lowkey insult to his ability to handle the case.

Scoffing at the change John dragged his right hand through his dark locks of hair and gave his commanding officer a stern but respectful stare as he sat in the chair across from her. Not needing to say a single word Captain Maldonado knew exactly what was on her most stubborn detective's mind, and sympathized with his frustration.

"How in the hell will bringing two detectives who've never handled a single case in this precinct help the detectives who actually know what the hell they're doing?" Annoyed but not crossing the line John gave his commanding officer his rather blunt opinion on the matter. "We've been the ones handling everything that the InSyndicate has been trying to dick around with for months." Motioning with his right thumb toward himself and then Dorian as the D.R.N. stood just behind him John spoke honestly and with great passion for his job. "How're two jackasses from Detroit going to handle anything with those freaks when the InSyndicate is our city's problem? Hell, if the InSyndicate _actually is_ the problem this time..."

"Because these two detectives are the experts in dealing with any crimes revolving around artificial life, and have an exemplary success record." Replying as calmly and professionally as ever Captain Maldonado made it known that her decision was going to stand no matter how much John disdained it. "We know that the targets are all synthetics and every synthetic has been destroyed by some unknown software virus before they had their bodies torn open and scrapped for parts. Neither you or Dorian have figured out who is creating the virus, how the virus works or why these attacks have escalated from the occasional hate crime and into the sweeping trend across the city."

Still unimpressed John challenged the claim without crossing the line in the process. "What makes these detectives so damn special?"

Turning on her terminal screen Captain Maldonado brought up a holographic projection on the two detectives of interest. "Lieutenant Hank Anderson." She stated in a firm and level tone. "Valedictorian of his class back at the academy, worked his ass off on the streets as a cop and worked even harder to become a detective. From 2027 to 2028 he led a specialized task force in taking down the drug known as 'red ice' and succeeded in removing a historical amount of the drug from the city. On August 22nd, 2029 he was promoted to Lieutenant at age forty-four, making him the youngest police Lieutenant in Detroit's history, and remained in narcotics until 2031; taking down many high profile drug dealers until he moved to the homicide division. He's overcome personal tragedy after he lost his only son in a traffic accident and his promising career is already back on track leading him to future success."

Trying to remain bitter John looked at the impressive record and did his best to dismiss it. "So what does that have to do with synthetics being destroyed?"

"Because..." Bringing up new details on the projection Captain Maldonado continued to explain her flawless logic to John in her usual unflappable manner. "Aside from his impressive record of arrests and invaluable experience Lieutenant Anderson had an android," showing Connor's personnel file in a second holographic image next to Hank's file she went into further detail. "Connor; the only RK-800 model in existence, as his partner. Connor was sent by the now defunct company CyberLife to assist in locating other androids who had gone rogue through what is referred to as 'deviancy', and arrest the dangerous and malfunctioning deviant androids in back in early November."

"Whoa... Wait..." An amused yet sarcastic smirk appeared on John's face as he gave Captain Maldonado an incredulous stare. "these two detectives are the same ones who actually _let_ that android-revolution thing happen? AND... They're _still_ detectives after all that shit?"

"Their actions were deemed legally and morally correct, and Lieutenant Anderson vouched for Connor's return to the precinct after he too had gone deviant."

"So an old cop with personal issues and a faulty android are going to help us with this case? Doesn't make any sense to me."

Dorian, who had been quiet and analyzing the personnel files on the two detectives, finally spoke up. "In a way these two detectives seem to have a lot of common ground with us, John. They could be very helpful to us in finally solving this case. In fact, they might be able to help you finally learn how to play well with others."

"Shut up." Giving the D.R.N. an annoyed glance over his right shoulder John growled at his partner under his breath. "That's not what I meant."

"No, but it does seem somewhat relevant."

Turning back to his commanding officer John continued to challenge the claim. "How does that make any-"

Stopping the argument before it happened Captain Maldonado dismissed the duo from her office. "They'll be here for one week and then head back to Detroit. If you solve the case quick enough they'll be gone sooner. Until the Delta Precinct can get the funding to hire on additional detectives permanently you're going to have to play nice and suck it up for a while."

Aggravated but knowing that he couldn't argue with his commanding office John rose from his chair and huffed as he left the office to sit down at his desk while Dorian trailed after him loyally. The moment he sat back down John felt the eyes of Detective Valerie Stahl watching his every move. The Intelligence Analyst had admired John's dedication and determination for quite a while, and her keen senses always told her when the skilled detective was getting frustrated with the lack of progress on any of his ongoing investigations.

"Stop staring, Val." Stretching out his synthetic right leg John let out a deep breath and gave the compassionate detective a weary glance. "I'm not the one who needs to be watched right now."

"Sorry." Joining John at his desk while Dorian stood nearby she gave the mentally exhausted detective a sympathetic glance. "I take it you found out about the two detectives coming in from Detroit."

"I think it's more interesting that you _already know_ about it. What gives?"

"Richard mentioned it before he took off for his little sabbatical outside the city."

"Shitty move for a detective with top clearance. But if his ass is going to be gone for a while then maybe this won't be so bad after all. One less 'Dick' to deal with." From the entryway of the precinct John and Dorian both noticed the arrival of the two detectives of great interest, and John subtly nodded in their direction. "...And here they come. Supposedly 'Detroit's finest'."

"Wait, I think I know them." Whispering a little Valerie got a better look at their faces without them noticing her staring. "I saw a news story about the Revolution, and that guy," she discreetly motioned to Connor as he walked alongside Hank and were directed toward Captain Maldonado's office by a helpful 'MX' on stand-by. "was the android who helped the Revolution succeed. Apparently he snuck into a secured tower owned by... I think it was called 'CyberLife', and walked back out with over a thousand more androids who were being kept in storage like an army."

The right side of Dorian's face fluctuated with blue L.E.D. light as he accessed information on that historic night and confirmed Valerie's recollection. "That's right. The leader of the deviants is named 'Markus' and he led a peaceful demonstration that ended successfully even before Connor increased their numbers that night with the additional androids."

"That's actually pretty cool." Valerie watched as Hank and Connor introduced themselves to Captain Maldonado and received their assignment, and were told of how they'd be working alongside John and Dorian. "You might be able to get some invaluable information on synthetics and other forms of artificial life from those two."

John gave Valerie a playful smirk as she loitered beside his desk and flashed him her perfect smile. "You make it sound like they know the secret to bringing down the InSyndicate and its copycats once and for all."

"Who knows?" Keeping upbeat Valerie did her best to keep her friend from stressing himself out too much during his investigation. "They managed to bring about rights for an entire group of newly created intelligent life, _and_ they ran a shady corporation out of their city. That sounds like a fantastic way to get _our_ city to finally heal and get the corrupt bullshit and crime rate under control."

"I seriously doubt two detectives from Detroit are going be the City's saving grace, Val."

"Probably not, but maybe they'll be more inclined to listen to your theory about a second criminal organization trying to compete with the InSyndicate."

Despite Valerie's attempt to be optimistic John still had his own doubts. "Uh-huh. You're the only one who backs up this theory besides Dorian and myself. Everyone else just sees the file and immediately jumps onto the 'InSyndicate bandwagon', and shuts down the idea of a new criminal enterprise trying to take down the original enterprise. After all, we all learned in the police academy that the whole bit about collecting evidence, forming theories and locating suspects is all for show, right?"

"Don't count them out just yet." Nodding confidently Valerie motioned to the duo with her right index finger as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I have a good feeling about those two."

As Hank and Connor exited the office Valerie returned to her own desk to handle her reports while Dorian politely greeted the two temporary detectives with a kind smile and respectable handshake. "Hello. My name is Dorian."

"Yeah, Lieutenant Anderson." Hank stated in an indifferent tone as he motioned to Connor standing just behind his left shoulder before he shook Dorian's hand to acknowledge the D.R.N.'s polite gesture. "This is Connor."

Dorian looked over at Connor, the lights in his face cycling in blue as Connor's L.E.D. cycled from blue to yellow for a moment. "Connor. It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you." The deviant replied in kind as his system automatically attempted to create a cybernetic connection with Dorian, but failed to connect. "It seems we will be working with you and your partner John Kennex. May I ask where he is?"

"Right in front of you." Begrudgingly getting up from his chair John looked at Connor for only a moment before he shook Hank's hand. "I'm Kennex. Call me 'John'."

"Right. Call me 'Hank'."

"Do you know what the hell's going on with this case?"

"I only know what you know and what your Captain knows." Pointing to Connor his with left thumb over his left shoulder Hank motioned to his partner in a casual manner. "He just downloaded all the details, so yeah, he'll keep me in the loop while we work."

Looking back to Connor with a dubious eye John waited to see how the deviant android would respond to the discussion. "Well? Got anything to add to the conversation?"

"Yes." Reaching over to John's terminal screen much to the detective's annoyance Connor pressed his right palm down over the screen and retracted the artificial skin from his hand as he cybernetically connected to the device. With his L.E.D. cycling between yellow and red for a moment before returning to blue Connor managed to created a holographic map of the city, and highlighted every known location of the destroyed synthetics. "Fifty-two 'MX' models of synthetics have been found destroyed throughout the city over the past four weeks and two days. All of the destroyed models had been infected with a strange and unknown virus prior to their processors shutting down, and their bodies stripped of any and all hardware and limbs that were viable."

The map was dotted with red marks to indicate the locations of the known victims, and each dot had been dated according to the victim's original shutdown and dated according to when they had been discovered and reported. The mass of red dots over the the city reminded John of a plague and couldn't help but think the violence and amount of destruction was symbolic to just that; a plague of death.

"Upon first glance the evidence collected seems to point to the InSyndicate as this criminal organization is well known in stealing high grade bio-tech, and nanorg-tech."

Those two terms caught Hank off guard and he gave his deviant partner a confused look as he crossed his arms over his chest. "They steal _what_?"

"Bio-tech is the synthetic's equivalent to biocomponents in androids who were manufactured under CyberLife." Connor replied casually as he explained things to his partner. "The nanorg-tech are synthetically created organs and tissues designed to aid organic lifeform who are ill or have been injured."

"...Oh."

"However, due to the fact that InSyndicate is also tied directly to human organ trafficking and even D.N.A. theft, as well as illegal distribution of weapons and synthetic trafficking I suspect that the true criminal, or criminals, aren't connect to the InSydincate whatsoever."

John gave Connor a blank stare for a moment before commenting on the deviant's observations. "...You came to this conclusion by skimming over the details in the case just on minute _one_ of the investigation?"

"Actually it was two point six seconds, but yes, this is my current conclusion based on the evidence that has been collected."

"Okay... So even if the crimes aren't 'classic InSyndicate' motivations, what makes you think that the InSyndicate isn't involved at all?"

"From the provided information on the InSyndicate we can identify them by their disconcerting white masks or distinctive tattoos located on the backs of their necks. No such person matches that description when the synthetics were found, and to believe that a single organization would be able to destroy fifty-two synthetics without being recognized in a city with such a dense population is astronomically improbable."

Hank's brow arched and he let out a soft sigh. "This city may not be our turf, John." Looking at the perplexed detective with a sympathetic glance Hank let the younger detective know that Connor was rarely wrong with his assessments. "But Connor's very good at picking up patterns and seeing through red herrings."

Dorian gave John a tilt of his head as he too spoke up. "We have been speculating that the assaults were being disguised as InSydincate activity, but no one else was willing to look anywhere else. Your confirmation is very promising."

"Sounds like we found the cause of your cold trail." Sensing that John's frustration was due to the lack of cooperation from the other detectives in the Delta Precinct Hank prodded him into going into detail on the theory at hand. "What did you guys theorize before you were shot down and told to move on?"

Giving Hank a subtly appreciative grin John removed the map from his terminal screen and brought up the file he and Dorian had been working on before being told to focus only on the InSyndicate by the pushy higher-ups seeking speedy case conclusions rather than accurate ones. "The fact that no one spotted any member of the InSyndicate in the area, before or after the synthetics were destroyed, was an immediate red flag to both of us. Like what your partner said, the fact that these guys are very recognizable and very dangerous means that being distinctive and bold enough to walk around with weapons in broad daylight yet still avoiding any and all prying eyes in a city as fucked us at this over fifty times? Come on... You don't need to be the best detective on the planet to know that doesn't make any damn sense."

Dorian pressed his right index finger to the side of the terminal screen and brought up the map Connor had created, his face lighting up with the blue circuitry pattern again, and marked the map with green dots to indicate the known location of the InSyndicate hideouts. "Not only does the lack of eyewitnesses not line up with any activity from the InSyndicate, but the hideouts don't fall into a consistent enough pattern to connect the members to any of the assaults."

Connor's L.E.D. cycled in blue rapidly as he cybernetically reviewed the case again and chronicled the evidence that John and Dorian had long since collected during their investigation. Their current working theory of a second organization using the infamy of the InSyndicate to cover their crimes was sound, and was worth investigating. "The lack of shell casings or weapon marks would also indicate that a group that is not tied to illegal weaponry or aggression is using an alternative method of assaulting and then scrapping these synthetics of their hardware. Has there been any threats from a cybernetic organization, or acts of cyber terrorism in the city as of late?"

"None." Dorian confirmed with a low voice. "I've been constantly monitoring the online activity in the city since my initial activation to ensure no sign of cyber terrorism has the chance to grow and become a credible threat. Our precinct technician monitors cybernetic activity as well, and he hasn't noticed anything of interest in the synthetic markets, black markets or official businesses."

Openly sighing John began listing off the other suspected organizations that were eliminated through evidence and logic. "It's not the Albanian Consortium or the Origillian Sapients since they focus on making illegal 'intimate robot companions'."

Glancing at Connor to his side Hank gave him an odd look. "...Is that what I think they are?"

"Like the 'Tracis' from the 'Eden Club'? Yes."

"Still gross no matter which city you're in."

John continued on with his list of eliminations. "Same can be said for Shaw I.R.C., whereas the Droidax Industries specializes in memorybank restoration and recycling downed synthetics, not destroying them." Holding out his right hand as he counted off on his fingers John confirmed their previous investigation with Dorian. "We also know it isn't Omni since they're interesting in programmable D.N.A., not software and replacement synthetic limbs. The only group left to investigate is the InSyndicate, but the evidence pointing to them is vague and speculative at best."

Studying the details curiously Connor downloaded further information on the case at hand and past incidents with the InSyndicate throughout the City. "...The security footage within the one block proximity for any crimes committed by the InSyndicate had always been corrupted or bypassed by using refractory panels to obscure their identities. No such precautions were taken in these fifty-two assaults."

Almost relieved to know that the two new detectives were already on his and Dorian's side with their second theory John was suddenly more interested in working with the duo rather than 'putting up with them' for the sake of respecting his Captain. "Well, now that we're in agreement for who we should actually be looking for instead of what everyone expects us to be looking at for the sake of convenience, we should start fresh tomorrow morning and finally get this shit cleaned up."

Hank nodded in agreement and put his his left hand on Connor's right shoulder. "How long would it take for you to download a map of the assaults and potentially find a pattern with all of the victims?"

"The pattern with the victims has already been confirmed." Motioning to Dorian as Connor knew the D.R.N. knew more about the details than he did at the moment Connor waited for him to answer the question.

"All of the victims were 'MX' models of synthetics, which are combat based androids that are primarily used as security guards and work as the partners for human detectives in precincts throughout the entire city. The destroyed synthetics have all been ones of authority or security."

Hank's brow arched a little as a single idea popped into his mind. "Sounds like we have someone who hates cops, but knows better than to fuck with a cop who has a gun a lot of back-up."

"So..." John folded his arms over his chest and gave Hank a knowing look. "we're looking for a _coward_. Not surprised."

The confident snark immediately earned Hank's respect as he realized that Detective John Kennex wasn't some run of the mill rookie who could only handle cases by following the book and holding his partner's hand. The only reason he needed help at all is because the other detectives were trying to pass off the case as something simple when it clearly was not, and now he and Connor were there to listen to John and Dorian as they explained their theory with logic, reason and most important of all, _evidence_.

Returning to John's desk as she walked away from her own Valerie gave the brash detective an approving grin as she passed him by. "Sounds like you're finally making some progress, John. Keep me in the loop." Checking her Kevlar vest for proper security over her chest Valerie made her way toward the front entrance with her MX synthetic partner following after her. "I've got my own mess to clean up tonight."

The sight of Valerie walking away pulled Hank and Connor's attention toward the detective, Connor's L.E.D. cycling in a puzzled yellow for all to see.

Noticing the confusion on the new detectives' faces John just shrugged his shoulders and gave them an unfazed glance. "What? You don't have detectives that are genetically perfect in Detroit?"

"Uh... I think 'genetically perfect' is a pretty broad way to describe things." Shaking his head a little Hank gave John a truly stunned glance. "She just looks exactly like someone we know."

"Not possible. Valerie is one of a kind."

Stepping forward Connor held up his right palm and showed John and Dorian an image of North. "Maybe personality wise, but not aesthetically."

The sight of North looking exactly like Valerie just as Hank stated made both John and Dorian look as stunned as Hank and Connor had been.

"That's... What the hell?" The likeness was uncanny and not a coincidence. "Valerie is a chrome and an only child. No one else should look like her."

Another term that Hank wasn't familiar with put his left hand over his brow and sighed as Connor lowered his hand behind him. "She's a _what_?"

"A chrome."

Dorian went into more detail on the term after John answered. "A chrome is a genetically perfected human who was modified while in the womb. Valerie is the embodiment of human perfection on a genetic and chromosomal level."

The answer was a little to disturbing in Hank's world. "That's fucked up."

John tilted his head a little but he didn't outwardly disagree with the statement. "So, which hotel are you two staying at?"

"The one on LaFayette."

"You're staying at the Turing Hotel? Shit, sounds like the Captain really wants you guys to stick around."

"Uh-huh. If you _really_ want us to help then point me in the direction of the best chow in town. I'm starving."

Connor's mouth ticked a little as he tried to remind Hank to not indulge in greasy or salty food. "Hank, it's unwise to-"

"Kid," cutting the deviant off before he had the chance to list off all the reasons Hank needed to watch his diet Hank essentially confirmed that he wasn't going to change his mind. "this is easily going to the only time I'm going to set foot in this city so I'm going to check out the food while I can."

Recognizing Hank's firm tone Connor willingly backed down on the discussion. "...Very well."

Dorian's brow furrowed slightly as he observed the interaction between the two detectives, but remained silent.

John pondered Hank's question for only a minute before he gave the senior detective a confident answer. "I know place where you can some spicy noodles on the cheap. We don't exactly have a staple food in this town, we just consider anything that doesn't have bugs crawling through it to be five-star cuisine."

"Funny. That almost sounds like 'home cooking' to me." Wanting to protest but remaining quiet Connor just followed after Hank as John led the way back to the front entrance of the precinct. Dorian walked alongside Connor as their human counterparts exited the precinct and walked over to where Hank had parked his car. "Connor?" Speaking up again Hank focused on his deviant friend walking just behind him. "Catch!"

Holding out his right hand Connor easily caught the car keys that Hank fished out of his pocket, and gave him a curious stare as he held the keys in his grip.

"Go back to the hotel and stay there."

Being excluded wasn't something Connor was expecting, and it made his blue L.E.D. cycle to yellow for a moment. "...May I ask why?"

"Because you're headstrong and have a knack for leaping before you look, and getting your ass in trouble. I don't know the layout of this place so I won't be able to find ya' and help ya' if something happens."

"I can take care of myself, Hank."

"I know." Catching the mild offense in Connor's voice Hank explained his decision honestly and respectfully. "But with this city being overwhelmed with a serial killer targeting artificial life, and with your little light show going on in the right side of your head at all times," needlessly pointing out the blue L.E.D. glowing in Connor's right temple Hank emphasized his point perfectly. "that might as well be a bullseye."

John agree and nodded at Dorian as the D.R.N. stayed beside Connor on the sidewalk. "Dorian, go back to the hotel with him. I'll drop off the Lieutenant and pick you back up so neither you or Connor are alone right now."

Just like Connor had been wanting to do Dorian was ready to protest, but he held his tongue for the sake of keeping the peace between the four detectives until their case was closed. "Alright, but do know that I will be critiquing your poor health choices if you choose to engorge yourself on food laced with sodium and cholesterol, _again_."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

* * *

Knowing that the two android detectives were going to be safe and out of sight in the private room back at the hotel Hank relaxed a little, and let John drive him around the City as he looked at the contrastingly high tech and gorgeous structures neighboring the 'Old Town' just on the other side of the cold and enigmatic wall. Being in an unfamiliar city was a rare moment for Hank to endure, but his invaluable experience as a detective kept him fearless in the face of change. Sitting quietly in the front passenger seat Hank just admired the drive and trusted John to take him to where he wanted to go without any issues along the way.

As John drove him to a seemingly shadier side of the city as a cold rain began to pour from the thick clouds above Hank just sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as the dreary sight reminded him of the less than stellar neighborhoods back in Detroit. So many of those neighborhoods had been poisoned by 'red ice' and those who survived the drug outbreak were still licking their wounds and struggling to move on despite their painful scars.

"It wasn't always this bad." John seemingly read Hank's mind and commented on the situation. The heavy cold rain drenched the car and the street as the evening quickly turned to night. "This place was once a shining example of how progress and technology would bring a sense of peace and safety to people living here. Then as expected corruption and greed took advantage of the enhanced technology and surveillance to sneak around and use fear as a weapon against the people who didn't have the power to fight back. Technology spiraled out of control and the crime spiraled right along with it."

"Sounds like Detroit when the industrial business started boomin' decades ago." Staring through his side window as John pulled the car into a small rain soaked parking spot in a strange neighborhood that had a noxious smell of numerous different small restaurants cooking dozens of conflicting recipes wafting through the thick night air. "When CyberLife moved in everything shifted from struggling with decent wages and insurance to cover their workers, to people getting booted to the curb in favor of android labor that didn't need a break, insurance or even a damn paycheck. That went as well as you would've expected."

"That's why domestic synthetics aren't on the market. By the way, 'synthetic' is a term Dorian hates, so try not to hurt his feelings." Opening his door John waited for Hank to join him outside the vehicle before he walked over to his usual dining spot through the rain, and placed down two orders; one for himself and the second for Hank. "It was bad enough when the damn things were put on the police force to calculate the odds of success and failure for cases being handled, and actually _letting_ cops die in favor of catching a damn pick-pocket or jaywalker, but being forced to partner up with one out of a fucked up new policy made things much worse."

"I didn't have a say when I was partnered up with Connor, either." Taking his order after John generously paid for everything Hank accompanied the young detective to a nearby table under an umbrella that was isolated from the other customers eating their own meals. "I wanted nothing to do with him and even ordered him to keep his ass in the car when I went to investigate the scene of a homicide after he pulled my ass out of a bar. Damn stubborn kid followed me anyway and actually ended up not only solving the case, but found the killer still hiding in the house."

"Well, at least you let him stay in the car." Opening his container of steaming hot spicy noodles John gave Hank a somewhat bemused stare as they got to know one another a little better. The steam mixed in with the cold air and created a fog all over the table. "The first MX that I was assigned with managed to 'fall out' of my car while I was driving down the street."

The comment made Hank's brow arch a little as he tried to get a feel for John's personality and humor. "...You're shitting me."

"Nope. Fortunately Dorian is a much better passenger and hasn't suffered any accidents." Taking a bite of his less than healthy dinner John tagged on another interesting though to consider. "But if he makes anymore stupid noises, breaks into song or sticks his damn finger in my coffee again I won't be able to guarantee that a freak accident won't be in his future regarding one pissed off cop and a garbage disposal. It's bad enough he injects shit into his neck to run his C.S.I. program, and can scan what's on my breath and then lecture me about it."

Opening up his own container Hank gave John a coy smirk. "Could be worse."

"And how's that?"

"Does Dorian put blood and other nasty shit in his _mouth_ to run an analysis?"

John stopped mid chew and gave Hank a skeptical glance. "Now I know you're shitting _me_."

"Nope. Damn CyberLife tech decided that Connor's analysis program thing works by pressing samples to his tongue. Makes me sick every time I see it."

"Does he follow you around and make 'helpful recommendations' about your every day life and habit whether you asked or not?"

"Yup. That's the big drawback of letting him live with me as a roommate. Kid monitors my fridge, but at least he lets the dog out so I don't have to get up."

"Shit, I couldn't imagine letting Dorian live with me. He stays at the precinct to recharge in the technician's lab, and do a bunch of other bullshit that I don't get paid enough to understand. I _need_ my space and I _need_ my privacy. I'd end up killing Dorian after barely two hours."

"Connor just got in the habit of going into 'rest mode' at night to recharge. Him getting on a 'sleep schedule' for the sake of some form of normalcy for my sake is appreciated, but not really necessary." Taking a bite of his meal Hank glanced about a noticed the curious lack of anything regarding androids and their new rights. "I guess that's also a benefit for him since the Revolution ordered the removal of 'public charging ports' for androids since they were granted the right to own property and be free."

"I can't imagine having a synthetic owning a house and living next door. I mean, I'm not against it..." Taking another bite John finished his statement in a rather chill tone. "I just don't see synthetics being granted any rights in my lifetime."

"I thought the same thing. Hell, I didn't even see androids as anything but overprices computers that could talk back. Then I met Connor and watched the obedient machine slowly become his own defiant person, and I swear I saw life actually growing behind his eyes." Fussing with his meal for a moment Hank thought about his original interactions with Connor when they were initially assigned as partners. It was a cold few days but now it seemed like any other strong friendship. "It's fucking weird knowing that an android can genuinely smile or laugh, not that I've seen him do it, but I have seen him cry and fear for his life when he's been hurt or overwhelmed with emotions."

"Having emotions is the only thing that really separated Dorian from the other MX synthetics." The gentle thrumming of the raindrops against the umbrella overhead helped create a dour ambience to accompany the discussion at hand. "That's part of the reason the D.R.N. models like him were scrapped."

"They were discontinued because they could actually feel shit and not just simulate it?"

"More or less they were discontinued because they felt emotions a little _too strongly_ , and I guess them being too human wasn't going to work with the other humans." Speaking matter-of-factly John watched the faceless people walking through the rain without any acknowledgement of their fellow man. "You know that empathy can't be allowed in a species that thrives on apathy."

"You're not wrong about that bullshit." Noticing the way the people walking around the area looked somber and defeated Hank knew exactly what John was talking about. "I was the same way until Connor's persistence in getting me to actually give a damn about my career again reminded me why I became a cop in the first place. I'll never be the person I was before I lost..." Speaking of his late son, Cole, was always a sore subject. "Well, I went through Hell and back, but now that Connor's around to remind me that I'm not completely useless and the world keeps on turning I'm finally feeling a little better."

"I guess I could say the same about Dorian. At first I just thought that he was tagging along and keeping my ass alive because he was following orders, it turns out he knew I have my own shit to work through and he sincerely just wants to help me." Fussing a little more with his noodles John shook his head and chuckled a little at all of his past moments with Dorian. "He saved my life in the literal sense, and he's keeping me from giving up on myself from past frustrations I can't just let go. Turns out he's a pretty good friend."

"Someone betrayed you." Hank deduced perfectly as he looked away from his meal and to the young detective at his side. "You don't just get over betrayal, John. You learn how to keep living, but until that betrayal has been remedied you'll never truly feel alive again."

Absentmindedly John rubbed his right hand alongside his prosthetic right leg, his palm feeling the exact point of contact between his remaining leg and the false limb that replaced what he had lost through his jeans. "Well, _that's_ encouraging."

"Just speaking from experience, son."

From the tone of Hank's voice John knew that the comment was the truth and came from the heart. Already knowing about Hank losing his son John just wanted to see if Han would be willing to talk about it, and pushed the subject gently. "Who betrayed you?"

"...The world." The answer wasn't entirely inaccurate but it wasn't as informative as John had hoped. "I did everything in my power to try to make this world a little less shitty, and I get thanked by having _my_ whole world taken away from me on a cold winter night."

"Trust me. I know a thing or two about having a shitty day, Hank. I also know how one bad day can fuck up the rest of your life." Letting out a weary sigh John used his plastic fork to fuss with the remaining noodles in his container as he tried to change the subject for a moment. "So... That person back in Detroit who looks just like Valerie, how do you know her?"

" _That_..." Sitting up a little straighter in his seat Hank gave John an awkward glance as the rain continued to pour from the sky. "is a very 'interesting' story."

* * *

Unable to stop himself from compiling the necessary details to handle the case of interest Connor stood before the room's large window of the eighth floor of the twelve floor hotel, and closed his eyes as he listened to the rain pounding against the glass just inches from his face. The sound of the rain was one that Connor found interesting and soothing. It wasn't unlike music in that it had a rhythm and a sound of its own, but it didn't carry a tune or request an audience before performing. It was simply there and creating a sound where there would otherwise be silence.

Sitting on the foot of the queen sized bed furthest from the window Dorian was also working on the case, the blue circuitry light in the side of his face contrasted against the yellow L.E.D. in Connor's right temple, but Dorian had kept his blue eyes open as he studied the new android from afar. Being in the company of another android who was seen as a detective and not an accessory was comforting, and yet the different circumstances behind their roles in their respective precincts was disconcerting.

Dorian was assigned to work alongside John and help keep him in line and to help him work through his personal issues. Connor was assigned to work alongside Hank to keep a corrupt company looking good in the eyes of the public. Neither had asked for their assignments, but neither wanted to abandon their partners they've come to view as friends. Despite essentially being forced into the career of law enforcement the two androids were determined to be the best detectives they could possibly be.

"...There are four-thousand, five-hundred and forty-eight MX models left functioning in the city." Opening his eyes slowly Connor looked at his reflection on the glass of the window for a moment, and then peered through the window to watch the rain drops rolling down the glass. "Only Detective Kennex and yourself are investigating the fifty-two assaults, violations of their bodies and theft of their person of the fifty-two who have been destroyed. The odds of success were never in your favor."

"The odds rarely ever are, but that hasn't stopped us from closing cases before."

The cheesy smirk on Dorian's face made Connor's brow furrow very slightly. "You have been working as Detective Kennex's partner for approximately over one year." As his yellow L.E.D. flickered in his temple the amber glow briefly turned red as information on the detective held Connor's attention. "I... understand that Detective Kennex was involved in a failed police operation that resulted in the death of his previous partner, Detective Martin Pelham, resulted in a prolonged seventeen month long coma, and the loss of his right leg just above his knee."

"Yeah, that's right."

"...Before the accident Detective Kennex was a highly praised and decorated detective with commendations and rewards: The Medal of Valor, Purple Shield, Police Live-Saving Medal, Excellent Police Duty and is an Expert Marksman." Downloading more details regarding Dorian the deviant continued his assessment. "You, D.R.N. - 1607, were temporarily decommissioned for four years and three months before you were reactivate to be partnered with Detective Kennex. May I ask why?"

"When John returned to the precinct after his lengthy recovery many policies regarding precinct regulations had changed. One such regulation was that every human detective was to be partnered with a precinct sanctioned MX model as opposed to another. John didn't agree and he shoved his original MX partner out of his car while driving down the highway."

Remember how Hank had thrown him up against a wall, shouted in his face and threatened to throw him into a flaming dumpster Connor decided that he much preferred Hank's hollow threats over John's very real actions.

"To be fair that particular MX was going to report to Captain Maldonado regarding John's behavior from the night before while he was off the clock and free to do as he saw fit." Dorian clarified in a calm tone. "It seems that MX's are also more reliable in reporting the smallest of infractions regarding detectives."

Staying quiet Connor just stared at Dorian blankly.

"I don't condone what he did, but I can understand it. Please don't misjudge him. John's been through a lot and has been struggling to recover on more than just a physical level."

"I'm not judging him at all. I'm merely comparing his behavior to that of Lieutenant Anderson. It seems they have a lot in common." Tilting his head as he spoke Connor had an interesting theory manifest in his mind. "Perhaps that is the mark a great detective; stubbornness and a fiery temper"

"Maybe. At any rate," continuing on casually Dorian explained how he and John became partners. "John's personal grievances with androids meant he was on thin ice regarding his career as a detective under the new policy. I was reactivated because as a D.R.N. who was deemed flawed due to my emotional responses we were seen as an ideal duo as we both had issues that needed to be worked through. It was therapeutic in a sense."

"'Flawed'?" The blue L.E.D. cycled in yellow for a moment as Connor tried to understand how a flawed android would be permitted to act as a police detective.

"My model, the D.R.N., was unique compared to the MX models because Dr. Nigel Vaughn developed a special software known as the 'synthetic soul' that allowed us to feel and reciprocate emotions. Being overtly emotional was deemed a flaw and thus the D.R.N. models were decommissioned, but not destroyed."

"Interesting."

Dorian could see the question burning on Connor's lips and encouraged him to ask. "Can I ask why you think that's interesting?"

"Because what you just described regarding the 'synthetic soul' and emotions just defined deviancy. Being empathetic, compassionate and self aware were regarded as glitches or bugs in android programming, and as such deviants were labeled as dangerous malfunctioning machines."

That revelation caught Dorian off guard. "I may be an artificial form of life, but I'm not deviant."

"I am." Giving Dorian a very faint grin Connor reassured him that there was nothing wrong with being different. "I was in denial at first but Hank helped me to see that there is nothing wrong with being deviant. There's nothing wrong with being alive and for recognizing my life as something of value. You deserve the same recognition. It appears just as I chose to remain a detective you too wish to fulfill that same role based on your own personal and real feelings. I can relate to that and assure that such feelings are normal and deserve validation."

The compliment made Dorian grin with appreciation. "...Thanks for saying that, Connor."

"You're welcome."

The door to the room opened with a soft 'beep' and a click as the handle was turned, and the card key was put into the slot. Moving casually Hank walked into the hotel room with John right behind him, and acknowledged the two androids waiting for their return with a nod and a verbal greeting. "Hey, kid."

"Hello, Hank."

"Alright, I had my dinner and I got a small tour of the city. Tomorrow morning me and you are going to the precinct to check out the body of the latest MX model victim. He's in the small repair lab being examined by their tech guy."

"Understandable."

"Until then, we're getting some sleep and they're getting some sleep, too." Watching as Dorian joined John near the doorway Hank shrugged off his rain soaked coat and draped it over the desk against the far wall of the hotel room to dry out. "With any luck we'll figure this shit out in a day or two, and be on our merry little way."

"Of course."

John stepped back out of the room and waited for Dorian to follow. "We'll meet up at the precinct at eight, that'll be enough time for me to wake up and you'll have enough time to get through morning traffic."

"Right. See ya' tomorrow." Hank closed the door as the two detectives left and he returned his attention to Connor. "So, were you bored while we were out getting food?"

"No. I had plenty of time to work on the case and I can confirm that we are not looking at anyone of the InSyndicate. Detective Kennex and Dorian were correct with their original assessment of the evidence."

"Cool. We're all on the same page." Kicking off his shoes Hank flopped backward over the bed nearest the door where Dorian had been sitting and let out a slow breath. He could still taste the spicy noodles on his tongue and now knew why John went so far out of his way to eat there. "What do you think of our two new allies?"

"I believe Detective Kennex is a determined and dedicated detective who will succeed in his career. He also has an impressive record for closing cases and handling controversy without losing his morals."

"That's what I figured after talking to him, too. What about Dorian?"

"He is..." Not wanting to compare Dorian to other androids Connor struggled to find an acceptable word. "Unique."

Turning to look at Connor with a tired glance Hank chuckled a little and sat upright again. "Uh-huh. I think what you mean to say is he reminds you of a deviant without actually _being_ a deviant."

"...I mentioned it briefly." Sitting down on the second bed Connor admitted that he brought the subject up to Dorian in passing conversation. "But he declines being such a person despite fitting the definition and showing all the appropriate mannerisms."

"So did you." A coy smirk accompanied his words as he gave Connor a rather optimistic take on the situation. "Nothing wrong with being a little devious every now and then."

"I'm aware."

"Beyond the personality of these two guy what do you know of them professionally?"

Feigning ignorance Connor sought clarification. "You mean did I download their personnel files from the precinct?"

"I already know you did, kid." Dragging his left hand over his bearded chin Hank pressed Connor for the answers. "Spill it!"

"Very well." Pulling his coin from his right vest pocket for the second time that day Connor began to anxiously juggle it over the back of his right knuckles as he answered the question. "But it's a long story..."

* * *

At eight o'clock the following morning John trudged over to his desk and clocked-in as he sipped at his coffee as if it were the caffeinated elixir of life. Ignoring the expected comments about having too much sugar and sweetener in his coffee as Dorian noted the contents of his coffee cup John reviewed the case at his terminal screen for a moment before heading down to Rudy's lab, and easily tuned out the needless lecture. There hadn't been any further assaults of the MX models which was good, but the cold trail was still going to be difficult to follow without any new progress.

Dorian scanned the concentrated caffeine inside the coffee mug and let out an annoyed sigh. "You know, if you'd monitor your caffeine intake you wouldn't have as many headaches, John."

"Uh-huh. And if I didn't have an annoying partner lecturing me every morning I'd bet they'd go away entirely."

"We can solve this by process of elimination. I imagine the getting rid of the coffee will be easier since Captain Maldonado assigned me to work with you, and not your mug."

"Since my mug doesn't have a mouth I'm going to put my faith in the mug and tune you out for now on."

"If you're going to tune me out then I'll just start singing in Korean again. You know, K-Pop was _very_ big in the 2010's, maybe we should bring it back."

"Disco first!"

Dr. Rudy Lom, the Delta Precinct's official technician, overheard the odd conversation as the two detectives walked into the lab through the doorway almost side by side. Unsure of the full context of the discussion all the technician could do was look up from his microscope and the cybernetic butterfly's wing under his gaze as he put aside his soldering iron. Glancing up at the two detectives Rudy from his desk and promptly walked over to the exam table where the latest MX victim had been left during Rudy's initial examination from the night before.

"I'm not going to try to pretend I understand why you two are discussing disco," the technician stated in a perplexed tone as he pulled back the plastic sheet to show the MX's face beneath. "but I'm certain that I don't want to know."

"Yeah, don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Rudy." Finishing off his coffee John put his mug aside and gave the butchered body of the damaged MX a disgusted grimace. "So, what did you find out?"

"What I found is quite interesting, but I understand that we're currently two detectives short as of the moment, yes? Where are your new colleagues?"

Dorian's face lit up with blue circuitry as he turned to look at the doorway over his right shoulder. "Arriving as we speak."

Having been shown to the lab by a patrolling MX model Hank and Connor made their way down into the lab and honed in on the exam table. Hank looked as though he was already fed up with the case and Connor just looked intrigued. The blue glowing L.E.D. in Connor's right temple gave away his identity as an android and quickly had Rudy's inquisitive eyes watching his every move.

"Sorry if we're a little late." Hank stated with a somewhat groggy tone. "I thought traffic in Detroit was bad..."

"Oh my..." Rudy was less interested in the detectives' punctuality and far more interested in Connor as a possible specimen. "You... You are quite a fascinating design! Almost exquisite!"

Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow as Rudy quickly invaded his personal space and got uncomfortably close to his face. "...Pardon?"

"You're a synthetic, yes?"

" _Android_ who has deviated." Correcting the term Connor ran a facial scan over Rudy and noted his profession and the length of his career. "I am not like anything you've seen before."

"A d-deviant?!" Rudy's eyes lit up almost as brightly as Connor's L.E.D. and hovered his right fingers over Connor's face as he clearly struggled against the urge to touch him. "Oh... This is a treat! May I ask about your model and design?"

"I am the only RK-800 model left in existence, and I was designed for enhanced hand to hand combat, stealth, fieldwork, hostage negotiation and I am fully equipped to run forensic analysis in real time." The discomfort toward Rudy for getting his personal space was clearly expressed in his eyes though Connor's tone remained level. "My name is Connor."

"Connor... You're the deviant who..." Recognizing the name and model number Rudy backed away and held up his right index finger as if pausing Connor in place for a moment before he rushed back to his work table to sift through his numerous instruments to pick out the one he wanted. "You were the android who was sent CyberLife, only to-"

"Rudy!" Stepping forward John stood between Connor and Rudy and caught the technician's attention. "He's not here to be your little research project or play twenty questions, alright? He's here to help me and Dorian solve this case, and I'm pretty damn sure his partner here," he nodded at Hank as the senior detective crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "doesn't want to have to file a missing person's report because a technician went nuts and abducted him."

"R-Right, right... Yes, of course. My apologies." Clearing his throat nervously Rudy regained his composure and returned his full focus to the MX model who had brought the four detectives down to his lab to begin with. "Gentlemen, please join me here."

Hank patted Connor's left shoulder in amusement as he and Connor stood on one side of the table alongside John and Dorian while Rudy stood on the opposite side of the long exam table to deliver his report. "You seem to be good at making friends, kid."

Flashing Hank a silent and annoyed look Connor's L.E.D. flashed to red for a moment before finally returning to blue.

"As we've become aware of over the past four weeks or so," Rudy began as he slipped his glasses equipped with a single magnifying lens from around his neck and over his eyes. The technician's slightly shaggy blonde hair hung loosely over his face and his tools were kept neatly organized in a leather pouch over his apron that protected his dress shirt, vest and tie beneath as he leaned over the table. "over fifty MX models have been destroyed in a rather gruesome and somewhat predictable manner."

The generic and blank face of the destroyed MX was somehow more haunting to look at than an organic human body. The feature less void of any complexion or imperfections that make human flesh look organic and the empty eyes were more disturbing than that of any human corpse.

"Their software was infected with a brand new virus of unknown origin and unknown intent." The technician's words were confident and level. "All we know for certain about the virus is that it's capable of rendering even the most advanced software inactive and ravages the memorybanks making them nothing more than corrupted static filled images."

Dorian scanned over Rudy's research remotely and noted that the virus had yet to be fully identified, analyzed or have its origin point located. "How were you able to salvage the virus if its job was to destroy the memorybank and shutdown the software?"

"Through luck and patience. The confirmation of the virus has given us a cause for the sporadic system shutdowns, but not a reason as to why it's as effective as it is."

Connor took notice of the report as well and retracted the artificial skin from his right palm to cybernetically connect with the terminal screen. The gesture was normal for Connor to do and something Hank had seen him do a dozen or so times already, but for Rudy it was a fantastic sight to watch any form of artificial life have full control over their skin without needing technical assistance or sustaining damage.

"...The virus seems to be targeting the frequency of the MX models." Deciphering the virus's code easily thanks to his superior software that was unlike the very software that the virus was targeting and destroying. "To create such a virus would require extensive knowledge on MX software engineering and of their current frequency used to keep their software updated and allow cybernetic communication."

Rudy smirked a little at Connor's accuracy and speed. "That's right! You'd think such details would help narrow down the suspect pool, but unfortunately all it seemed to do was add more confusion with a little splash."

John was intrigued by the statement and gave the technician a curious glance. "How many people would know how to handle such software or create a virus that is so damn specific yet still untraceable?"

"Not many. Aside from myself and other technicians working in the neighboring precincts, and that is not an admission of any guilt by the way..." Eyeing John somewhat warily Rudy finished his statement. "But that doesn't mean we can eliminate anyone outside of a precinct just yet."

"Right..."

"Rudy," Dorian noted the parts of the MX that had been been stolen after his shutdown. His right and left arms had been taken clean from the shoulder, both of the legs had been removed from below the knees, both of his eyes had been removed and numerous portions of his hard drive had been extracted from his torso. "which parts of the MX have been taken in comparison to this victim?"

"It's seemingly random every time. Sometimes they're missing all their limbs like this poor fellow here, other times they're missing one or both eyes, even the hardware stolen from the bodies have been seemingly random as well. Nothing special beyond high capacity motors or circuit boards."

"Nothing that can't be found in the usual synthetic markets or repair shops."

Putting his hands to his hips Hank looked at the victim then over to Connor. "You were able to get a pretty good read on that virus that shut him down, think you can trail it to somewhere close to where it came from? Might help narrow things down."

"It is possible, yes." Connor finished analyzing the virus and its code as a whole. "It will require excess power for me to run such a scan but it will be possible."

The prospect of Connor being able to do such a powerful procedure held Dorian's full attention. "Can you convert the program you've devised for such a scan to accommodate my own programming? I can help."

"Theoretically. However, due to our vastly different cybernetics and incompatible software it'd require four point six times as much power to make such a conversion in comparison to me just running the scan alone."

Hank had his own opinion on the matter and gave Connor a stern glance. "Can you afford to use up extra power like that? We're not exactly walking distance from a store stocked up on extra Thirium."

"I will compensate accordingly, it'll be okay. I won't allow my reserve to diminish to a capacity that can hamper my ability to function."

"Alright, kid." It was clear Hank didn't like the idea of Connor exerting himself, but he wasn't going to try to argue and reason with the stubborn deviant. "But if you fall asleep during the drive back I'm throwing your ass in the trunk and hitting every pothole between here and Detroit."

"For the record your trunk could comfortably fit two full grown humanoid bodies inside of it, so that won't be a problem."

"How do you know how many bodies can fit in my trunk?"

"Part of my analytics programming details locating any possible place a body can be stored in the event of an abduction or murder."

"Oh... I'll take your word for it."

Rudy was growing a little impatient and somewhat eager as he hoped to be able to run a few tests on Connor's systems for future reference. "You know, I could join you four on your little sweep of the city and see if I can find a way to boost Connor's power efficiency. I'm not well versed in his programs, but I've always been a quick study and I could-"

"No, thanks." Hank answered on Connor's behalf as he gave the anxious technician an annoyed stare. Pulling on Connor's left shoulder Hank motioned the deviant away in a protective manner strictly because he didn't know who Rudy was, or if he could trust him. "Come on, let's get back upstairs so you can do your thing with the scan and then John and Dorian can do whatever else they need to go to get his case back in motion."

John smirked as Hank led Connor away and got some space between the deviant and the always curious technician. "So, you figured out that the virus is what shuts down the MX's and that's what makes them so vulnerable to whomever it is that's stealing thier parts. Have you figured out what's going on with the stolen parts and software yet?"

"Not yet. My usual sources and connections haven't found anything to locate these stolen parts on the black market, and I doubt they ever will. Each MX model will have their serial number engraved into every single scrap stolen from their bodies, and when extracted without a proper shutdown procedure the hardware will immediately be disabled and rendered unusable. As for the limbs..." Moving over to his terminal screen Rudy brought up a detailed list regarding synthetic limbs and suppliers. "There is less profit for limbs that are all of the same size and design, you know, humans aren't one size fits all. That doesn't mean they still won't be sold for a quick payday, but it won't be as profitable."

"Great. So we still have nothing."

"Not entirely... I wouldn't have asked for the four of you, uh, now two, to come down here if I didn't have anything new to share."

"What's up?"

"This." Bringing up a holographic display of the intricately detailed, precise and flawless cuts of the portions of the MX models who had their hardware stolen Rudy finally gave the detectives a lead to follow. "These marks, every single one of them, are made too perfectly and too consistently to be made by the hands of more than one person. Your suspect is one person with the skills of an engineer, the brain of a hacker and the patience of a nun."

The suspect description made John sneer with irritation. "Sounds like a hat-trick from Hell."

Dorian overlooked the details and found that Rudy's observations were sound. "I'll begin cross-checking arrest records for any suspect who matches Rudy's rather esoteric and unusual description."

"Right, let's get out of here and onto the streets. Thanks for you special brand of help, Rudy. You've been strange but helpful as always."

* * *

Waiting patiently outside for John and Dorian to rejoin them Hank stood beside Connor and watched as the deviant's L.E.D. cycled in yellow rapidly as the proper scan finished calibrating. Connor's soulful brown eyes were closed and his posture was perfect as he danced his quarter over his right knuckles then back forth between his hands to spin along his fingertips. Seeing him in his newly preferred three piece gray suit and white dress shirt gave the illusion of Connor being either a young lawyer, or a high-class businessman, but the fact that Connor's face looked like the average twenty-four year old rookie cop completely destroyed the illusion.

Watching as the yellow light pulsed slower and until it reached its normal rate Hank addressed his partner in a low voice. "How's your program thingy coming along?"

"...Complete." Opening his eyes as his yellow L.E.D. cycled back to blue and Connor looked toward Hank to speak with him as he slipped his coin back into his vest's right pocket. "I am attempting to use the known locations of the fifty-two victims to narrow down the search area as much as logically possible."

"How's that working out for ya'?"

"...Not as well as I had hoped. I believe my prototyping is limiting my ability to chronicle the city as necessary."

"Is this place too big for you?"

"Only as a whole. If I can section off the city area by area that can help." Watching as John and Dorian stepped outside Connor nodded in their direction to let Hank know they were ready to go. "It'll be more logical to search the city one neighborhood at a time."

"Sounds good." John acknowledged the comment as he walked over to the driver's side of his and Dorian's usual patrol car. The sleek, matte black sports car that had bulletproof paneling and bullet resistant glass was far more attractive than Hank's Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme. "I'll drive, and Connor," pointing at the deviant for a moment John motioned toward the front passenger seat. "you're riding up front so your scanner thing can work its magic."

Hank pulled open the rear passenger side door and pushed up the seat a little so he could climb into the backseat more comfortably. "Lucky... This thing is a smooth ride."

"I've offered to put up the funds for a more modern vehicle back in Detroit before." Connor responded sharply. "The offer still stands."

"I said it's a 'smooth ride', kid. That doesn't mean I like it more than my classic car."

Dorian joined Hank in the backseat through the opposite rear door and allowed Connor to sit up front as requested. "It's only a smooth ride when John actually pays attention to the road.

"Keep talking, Dorian." Sitting down behind the wheel as Connor sat down beside him John turned the key in the ignition and the car's engine roared to life. "I might steal Hank's idea and have you ride in the trunk for the day."

"I can easily escape a locked trunk, John."

"Want to prove it?" Turning to face Connor more directly John gave the deviant a serious glance. "Alright, where to first?"

Connor reached his left hand forward and pressed his index finger to the G.P.S. mounted in the car's dashboard to set the proper coordinates on John's behalf. "We need to begin here and head toward the heart of the city. I can actively scan the area as you drive and locate the signature of the virus, and potentially find the virus's creator."

"Sounds easy enough. At least we're actually doing something beyond sitting on our asses and hoping that something useful comes along."

Closing his eyes Connor activated his scan and focused his mind solely on his task at hand. Shutting down his unnecessary programs to help conserve energy the deviant cybernetically swept over the street in a five-hundred foot parameter to ensure every centimeter of the streets and sidewalks were touched, and every single building that the car passed by were swept over just as thoroughly.

From the backseat Dorian did his best to scan over Connor's systems to monitor his condition, but Connor's system was just too different to connect to on a direct level. Everything he could do was an external scan that only gave him the basic information that any CyberLife technician would be able to see through a display screen of a Thirial activity monitor.

Hank knew Connor better than anyone and was the first to check in on his current condition with a simple question. "How you doing, kid?"

"...I'm functioning properly. I'm not overheating and my Thirium reserve is only down to ninety-six percent."

The word 'Thirium' was completely foreign to John, and as a detective he needed to ask about it. "What the hell is 'thirium'?"

"...Thirium 310 is the substance that-" Hank's hand patting his left shoulder for a moment reminded Connor that he was speaking to detectives and not technicians, engineers or even a fellow android who shared the same manufacturing knowledge. "...Thirium is what we call 'blue blood'. It's what is used to fuel my biocomponents, which are the android equivalent to internal organs, and helps lubricate my joints."

"You said 'blue blood'. So does that mean if you get cut you'll... bleed?"

"Correct."

"Your 'blood' is blue and Dorian's 'blood' is purple. Why is that?"

"The substance that fuels my body is a mixture of coolant, lubrication and is electrically conductive. Our blood serves essentially the same purpose but because we're created from different material and software we require different fuel substances." Giving John a smug grin Dorian looked out the window beside him and watched the city pass him by. "If you actually paid attention in the courses regarding routine synthetic maintenance then you'd already know that."

"That trunk idea is sounding really tempting right about now..."

"Stop." Connor's eyes opened and became transfixed on a small warehouse just down the street where John had slowed down. By all account the warehouse had been abandoned but Connor's scanner detected activity within the structure's area. "...I can detect the virus's signature coming from within the immediate vicinity of that building."

John parked the car along the street and opened up his door as Connor did the same. The deviant began walking toward the building alone and didn't bother to wait for Hank or anyone else to join him. Making a report to the precinct regarding the warehouse's address with his phone John stayed put and didn't bother to try to stop Connor, and only watched as Hank and Dorian followed after him as quickly as they could.

"Connor, wait up." Trailing after the swiftly moving deviant Hank glanced about the area to try to gain some form of bearings as he slowly acclimated to the new city as much as he could. "Hey, Dorian? What did the warehouses in the area hold before they were abandoned?"

"The usual. Construction equipment, factory overflow and were even used for undercover police operations. They were shutdown two years ago because a lot of drug dealers were hiding their stashes in some very disturbingly high numbers."

"Have anything like 'red ice' on the streets?"

"Not long after John and I started working together we went under a very elaborate undercover operation to remove a potentially lethal drug known as 'the bends' before it got out of hand. Rudy acted as our undercover operative, and uh, he's been itching for an excuse to get another adrenaline rush ever since."

"That explains a lot. He's like a damn chihuahua begging for scraps..."

Chuckling at the comment Dorian's grin froze and then disappeared as he received a cybernetic update about a fifty-third victim being located on the street. The very street they were walking. "Find Connor."

Immediately drawing his weapon from his holster Hank moved forward and searched for the deviant while Dorian regrouped with John at the car. "Damn it... Connor? Connor, answer me!"

"I'm over here, Hank." Calling out in a calm response Connor directed Hank to his current location. "I've located a fifty-third victim."

Letting out a relieved sigh Hank returned his gun to the holster on his right hip and followed after Connor's voice. "Keep talkin', I'll find ya'."

"I located the victim exactly forty-seven seconds ago and informed the precinct."

"Yeah, Dorian got the update and went to tell John." Finding Connor still outside and at the rear of the warehouse in question kneeling over the newest body Hank glanced about and made sure no unwanted eyes were watching him or Connor as they neared the body. "I take it you already ran a scan and all that jazz over the body, right?"

"Correct." The victim was another MX model, and like the others his body was missing parts and had been shutdown beforehand. The right arm and leg were both missing as was the left eye. The torso was wide open exposing where several bits of hardware had been stolen. "I was able to detect the virus within its programming, which is why I was able to locate it."

"Looks like our cybernetic vulture had its pickings over the body and left."

"Not necessarily." Pulling open the surrounding fabric of the cut open uniform Connor ran a scan over the MX's body and shook his head. Lifting his eyes as John and Dorian made it to the back of the warehouse Connor pointed out something interesting that made his victim different from the others. "I believe my arrival interrupted the suspect's crime in progress."

"Shit." John used his phone and requested police drones to circle the area and try to find anyone of interest still in the area. "We just missed him."

"Or _her_." Dorian stated quickly as he monitored the police drones in the area. Feeling the gaze burning a hole in the side of his head Dorian just shrugged his shoulders and gave John a not so innocent grin. "Just sayin'!"

Connor scanned over the MX's torso and pointed to a very fine but very recent cut that had been left unfinished before the attached hard drive could be fully extracted from his body. "Same cuts and same precision, but the hard drive was left behind before the cut could be finished." Standing up Connor ran his scanner over the area and located a set of shoe prints that normally wouldn't be seen by the naked eye. "The suspect was here less than three minutes ago."

John gave the deviant an odd glance. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

Dorian followed Connor's line of sight and his own scanner picked up on the heat signature the suspect left behind as he knelt on the ground beside the MX android as he began scrapping the parts. "He's right. There's a faint trail but it's still fresh."

"Can you two follow it?"

"Yes." Dorian and Connor answered in unison as their respective lights glowed in blue and yellow for a moment.

"...That was creepy. Look, just do it." John waved them off as back-up arrived to secure the scene. "Get us a trail to follow and we'll rejoin you."

Connor silently nodded while Dorian answered in the affirmative. "Right."

John gave Hank a lost glance as he and the seasoned Lieutenant let the other officers set up a perimeter around the body with holographic police lines. "Does that happen a lot?"

"What? Connor speaking in chorus with another android?"

"Yeah, that."

"No." Watching Connor and Dorian following the invisible trail until they were out of sight Hank returned his focus to John. "The kid rarely has anyone who's right on his brain wave when it comes to theories, let alone _cooperative_ responses."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one who doesn't play well with others."

"Fuck, join the club." Standing back and watching the other MX models gather around their fallen comrade; emotionless, professional, cold in every way, Hank folded his arms over his chest and realized how much he truly appreciated Connor's slowly developing humanity. "I'm thinking about making some business cards or some shit."

"Let me pick the card's background and text and I'll split the bill with getting them printed."

* * *

The trail was growing fainter by the second and the two androids were walking as quickly as they dared in an attempt to keep the trail from growing completely cold. The suspect had been running, their foot steps indicative of a full sprint by a human and not an android, and they were running very fast. To the keen eyes of the two androids they determined the suspect to be a male, approximately one-hundred and fifty pounds, five foot ten inches in height and confirmed that he was working alone when he attacked the MX android.

"I guess I should apologize to John." Dorian noted as he and Connor found themselves inexplicably standing at a dead end where the shoe prints mysterious stopped. "We're looking for a 'he' after all."

"Don't apologize for having a valid response to his comment."

"The trail stops at this concrete barricade leading into the park. I'll climb up and see if I can pick up the trail again."

"That's a wise decision. I'll join you."

Dorian tilted his head a little but didn't protest. Rushing toward the wall the D.R.N. was able to leap up and grab onto the edge of the ten foot tall concrete wall and pull himself up. As Dorian lifted his body up and set foot down atop the wall Connor joined him at the top of the wall just as quickly and just as easily.

"It's refreshing to begin a potential foot pursuit with someone who can keep up."

"The feeling is mutual." Scanning the top of the wall and the surrounding grass Connor picked up on the trail again. "We're on the right track."

Dorian tapped into the police drones circling over the park, the lights in his face glowing a bright blue as he received the feed, and looked at a single point of interest in the distance. "There is a young male wearing a blue hoodie with the hood pulled up. His build and height are ninety-two point four percent match. He is two-hundred and six point two feet North of out current location."

Connor's scanner picked up on a second person of interest and he turned to look over his right shoulder back to the warehouse where the fifty-third victim had been found. "...There is another potential suspect behind us. There is a ninety-three point one percent match, and he is exactly ninety-one feet behind us." Noticing the small metal staircase near the sixth of the six warehouses on the property that connected to the rooftops Connor determined that the second suspect used the staircase to sneak around undetected.

"I'll chase my guy and you chase your guy." Dorian knew they couldn't risk questioning one and not the other. "We'll meet back here after."

"Agreed."

"Good luck."

With a simple nod Dorian sprinted through the park while Connor began sprinting along the concrete wall and gracefully leapt onto the roof of the nearest warehouse that was at the opposite end of where the fifty-third victim had been located. Running along the metal rooftop of the warehouse Connor honed in on the second human signature that had caught his interest and detected the signature beginning to run as well. Leaping from one warehouse to the other Connor chased after the person and quickly caught up to him after they abandoned their hiding spot behind a large external ventilation shaft of the fifth warehouse.

From the ground below Hank and John heard the thundering footsteps over the metal rooftops and looked up in time to see Connor make the massive leap from the fourth warehouse and to the ground as a hooded figure scrambled to get through the blockade of police cars and patrolling MX's once he realized that Connor knew where he was.

"Holy shit!" Seeing Connor make his leap of faith put John on edge and he began jogging after him. "What's going on? And where's Dorian?"

"Doesn't matter. You chase that guy with Connor." Hank stated in a firm voice as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "I'll stay here and figure out what's going on from Connor himself."

"Shit... I always hate it when they run."

As Connor rushed down the sidewalk after the young man in the hoodie the deviant sensed the police drones overhead accompanying him and promptly received a call from Hank and answered it cybernetically. ' _I'm in pursuit of a possible suspect, Hank_.'

' _Yeah, I figured as much_. _What about Dorian_?'

' _Dorian is currently in pursuit of a second possible suspect_. _I will update you soon_.' Ending the call Connor quickly gained speed and shouted at the suspect to stop running and to surrender. "Police! Do not move!"

"STOP!" John's voice called out just as loudly as he managed to match Connor's pace and catch up very quickly. "Stop now or we will shoot!"

At those words the suspect immediately stopped and raised their hands in the air as they turned around. "I... P-Please!"

Connor and John stopped in front of the young man and accepted his surrender. Connor walked around to stand behind the suspect to prevent him from trying to run for a second time, and John pulled the hoodie down to reveal the suspect's face; a teenage boy on the verge of tears. Sending a text to Hank's phone Connor confirmed that he and John caught their suspect, and Hank confirmed that Dorian had just returned with his own suspect in custody.

"Wh-What were you doing at the warehouse?" Putting his hands to hips John studied the young man's face with a sense of disappointment as he took in deep and calming breaths. The young man looked like he was still in high school and was absolutely petrified by being busted by the cops. "And why'd ya' run?"

"I... I was looking to score some drugs. B-But I didn't buy anything!" The kid was shaking and his eyes were wide with adrenaline and fear. "I swear! Ch-Check my pockets if you want!"

Connor quickly ran a scan over the young man's person and didn't take any narcotics on his person. "He's clean."

Nodding in acknowledgment John sighed and started asking a new set of questions. "While you were out there did you see anyone stalking around?"

"N-No. I saw that... uh..." He looked at Connor for a moment, confused by the blue L.E.D. in his right temple as he didn't recognize Connor as any standard MX synthetic patrolling the streets. "One of the android cops. But... Not one like him."

An MX on a patrol pulled up to the scene to lend assistance and John motioned to the MX with his right thumb over his right shoulder. "You mean like him?"

"Yeah, like him!" The teenage suspect confirmed. "I saw him patrolling the warehouses or something, so me and my buddy figured there was something good hidden in there."

John let out an annoyed sigh and resisted rolling his eyes. "Great logic, kid." Waving over the MX John nodded at the kid and gave them an order. "Take him down for questioning and check the security footage near the warehouses. If he didn't actually break-in to any of the warehouses or buy drugs let him go with a warning."

"Very well." Putting his hand on the teenager's shoulder the MX led the youth over to the street to await a patrol car to take him back to the precinct. "Come along, you're under arrest."

Connor noted the cold and emotionless tone of the MX model and shook his head a little. It was disconcerting to hear the voice of an obedient machine, and began to wonder if he too sounded the same way before he deviated.

"Let's head back." John stated somewhat sternly as looked at Connor. "Your scan thing found a new victim so we know its working. We need to keep moving and find the trail."

"Yes, right." Choosing his words carefully as to not sound too machine Connor anxiously pulled his coin out of his right vest pocket again and resumed his dance over the back of his right knuckles to ensure his reflexes were calibrated to their highest functionality. "...I'm sure Dorian's suspect is the 'buddy' that our own suspect mentioned."

"I bet you're right. Good job catching up to that kid, by the way."

"Thank you. I don't mean to sound arrogant or condescending but it's impressive that you were able to catch up to me as quickly as you did. Very few humans can do that."

A proud smirk appeared on John's face as he happily explained how he was able to catch up during the chase. "In high school I was nicknamed the 'White Cheetah' for how fast I could run down the field during games. I lost my right leg but I haven't lost my stride."

"I presume you're speaking of football."

"Damn straight. My records are still going strong and I'll doubt they'll be broken any time soon." Walking side by side John noticed the coin dancing between Connor's hands with a precision he'd never seen before. "...What the hell are you doing?"

Faintly blushing a pale blue Connor pocketed his coin and stared at the sidewalk under his feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

"It wasn't bothering me, it was just weird. How'd you do that?"

Lifting his eyes Connor looked to John and pointed at his blue cycling L.E.D. in his right temple. "Android."

"Right, right... I guess I should've asked _why_ you're doing that instead. So, what gives?"

"It's how I perform an external calibration of my hand-eye coordination and overall reflexes."

"Think you could show me how to do that?"

"I... suppose." Making a move to retrieve his coin Connor's hand froze in place as he received a new text message from Hank. "We can confirm that the second suspect was the first suspect's friend, and that they were curiously exploring the area in search of illegal narcotics."

"All because they saw _one_ of the MX models patrolling the area?"

"Apparently so. Why was the MX in the area anyway?" As his L.E.D. flickered in yellow for a moment Connor downloaded details on the warehouses of interest as he and John walked. "The warehouses have been closed to the public for the past two years, four months, one week, two days-" Stopping himself from getting too precise to avoid the stigma of being a machine Connor got right to his point. "...The buildings should all be completely empty and hold nothing of any actual value. There would be no need for any MX model to be patrolling an area that doesn't have anything worth protecting."

"You're right." Rejoining Dorian and Hank near where Connor had found the latest victim John stood beside the body and gave it an odd look. "Why would this MX be patrolling an area that wasn't worth patrolling?"

Dorian's face illuminated with blue lights as he checked the patrol routes of every single MX in the entire city. "This MX wasn't assigned to patrol this area at all. He was assigned to patrol the park just behind the warehouse, and his patrol route wouldn't have taken him anywhere near the warehouses."

"Something must've lured him over here."

"You're right, but with his memory corrupted by the virus we'll never know what it was."

"Let's check through these six warehouses and see if they're _really_ abandoned. I get the feeling that they're not quite as empty as the city was led to assume."

Within ten seconds Dorian was able to approve a warrant to search the buildings. "Done. We can begin searching the warehouses immediately."

Nodding at his two additional detectives John made his next decision. "Hank, you're an expert on narcotics. Go with Dorian and check out this warehouse and see if there's something in there that shouldn't be there." Pointing to the one right next to the body John began backing away to the other warehouses further away. "I'll start from the other end and work my way forward. Connor, you're with me again."

"Yeah," Hank agreed as he and Dorian approached the side door leading into the warehouse. "you two do most of the leg-work so I can make it the full day without needing a caffeine transfusion to keep alert."

John walked down the length of the total of six large warehouses to with Connor beside him. Reaching the door John pressed his thumb print to the biometric lock and watched as the door unlocked thanks to the warrant granting his passage into the warehouse of interest. "Can your scanner pick up on further traces of the virus?"

Connor scanned the warehouse and shook his head. "No. There is no-" Brow furrowing Connor peered through the opened door and considering drawing his gun from the holster wrapped around his back and concealed under his blazer. "The warehouse is lined with titanium and lead, but I'm certain I detected the faint vital signs of an unknown human lurking inside."

"It better be a janitor." Stepping through the door to enter the warehouse, the motion sensor lights inside the building illuminating the moment the two detectives stepped into the building, John held his gun out before himself and kept close to the wall. "Sweep the perimeter."

Nodding silently Connor drew his own gun and began walking the walls in the opposite direction of John. The dense metal in the walls were affecting Connor's scanner, but it hadn't left him completely without his enhanced senses just yet. Glancing upward Connor saw very faint movement from the catwalk leading to the second floor of the warehouse and began walking toward the metal staircase leading upward without drawing the suspect's attention.

John hadn't noticed Connor beginning the ascent and just continued to check the warehouse floor for any sign of another person. It was quiet save for his own light footsteps and slow breathing as he checked the warehouse very carefully. The layout of the warehouse was massive and the large metallic shelves secured to the concrete floor created aisles that made it difficult to see across from one side of the warehouse to the other.

The stillness of the warehouse was suddenly interrupted by Connor's shouting voice and thundering footsteps over the metal catwalk above John's head, causing the detective below to look upward quickly and locate Connor by the deviant's loud voice. "Stop! Police!"

"Shit! Connor?" Rushing toward the nearest staircase John heard a gasp of pain followed by a heavy 'thud' against the concrete floor as Connor was pushed over the metal railing of the catwalk and landed hard on the unforgiving floor beneath. "Fuck!" Rushing over to where Connor had fallen John knelt beside the downed deviant as Connor laid on his back with a massive growing puddle of dark blue blood spreading over the right side and front right portion of his chest where he had been stabbed and slashed by a lethally sharp knife. "Connor?!"

The deviant's eyes were open but they were glazed over and his L.E.D. was rapidly flickering between red and yellow in his temple. Unresponsive and practically motionless Connor looked as if he were already dead.

"Shit..." Aiming his gun upward toward the catwalk in the direction of the panicking suspect as they tried to find a place to run John pulled his phone from his pocket and called for back-up to the warehouse to report the assault and the suspect at the scene. "I need back-up down at warehouse six on the corner of Nineteenth and Weston! Officer down! I repeat, officer down!"

Pocketing his phone John begrudgingly stepped away from Connor and rushed over to the staircase in an attempt to head off the suspect before they escaped.

"Sorry, Connor." Muttering the apology as he reluctantly left the deviant behind John never took his eyes from the suspect. "But help's coming..."

Jogging up the staircase John managed to plant himself between the fleeing suspect and the staircase with surprising ease as the suspect hadn't anticipated John coming after him while a fellow detective had been injured. Pointing his weapon at the suspect's chest John saw the electrically charged knife covered in Connor's blue blood clutched in the suspect's right hand. Not taking any chances John kept his gun aimed and stared at the hooded figure with utter disgust in his eyes.

"Drop the knife!"

The suspect took a step backward and John stepped forward to keep their distance close. The suspect had their face concealed under their hood and was wearing a pair of thick black rimmed eyeglasses with dark blue lenses over their eyes.

"DO NOT MOVE." Shouting loud enough to get some attention to anyone near the exterior of the warehouse John proved he wasn't bluffing. "Drop the knife and get down on the ground!"

The sound of additional footsteps rushing into the warehouse made the suspect panic more, and was ready to turn around and risk a bullet to the back.

"If you move again I WILL shoot." Delivering the fair warning John didn't back down. "Get down on the ground, NOW."

Dorian appeared at the other end of the catwalk as he and Hank made their way down to the warehouse to assist. Cutting off the suspect's only retreat Dorian issued the order right alongside John. "You have nowhere to go. You need to surrender before it gets any worse."

Unable to escape and unwilling to go quietly the suspect dropped the knife then leapt over the side of the catwalk to plunge to his own death. He fell too quickly to be caught and neither John or Dorian could catch him by the arm before he fell to prevent his suicide.

"Shit!" Looking over the railing as the body collided with the floor with a sickening impact twenty yards from where Connor was laying John felt his stomach turn and saw that Dorian was feeling just as sick at the sight. The suspect's glasses cracked and skidded across the concrete floor away from the body due to the force of the impact. "...That asshole stabbed Connor." John closed his eyes and leveled his voice. "He wasn't going to do well in prison for assaulting a cop."

"...He was desperate and destructive."

"That doesn't make his death our fault, Dorian. We tried to get him to surrender, he chose to jump instead."

"Yeah. But that doesn't make it any easier to accept."

"I know." Holstering his weapon John and Dorian descended the staircase as quickly as possible to get down and check on Connor. Hank was applying pressure to the bleeding wound in Connor's right side and talking in a low voice as he tried to get Connor respond to him. Hank did not give a damn about the deceased suspect laying on the ground uncomfortably close to where he was kneeling. "How bad is he hurt?"

Hank didn't look up as he stared at Connor's stunned face with an almost paternal worry in his blue eyes. "Bad. He's barely breathing and he won't answer my voice or look at me."

"W-Wait, he _breathes_?" John intentionally put himself between Hank's line of sight and the victim's body as he spoke. "Why the hell would an android need to breathe?"

Dorian ignored the question and knelt down on the other side of Connor while additional MX models swarmed the interior of the warehouse to take care of the suspect's body and uncover his identity. They also took the offending knife into evidence and unknowingly updated the precinct on the 'officer down' as merely a 'damaged android' as they didn't register Connor as a detective.

"Connor?" Hank tried again to get the deviant to respond to his voice. "Connor, look at me. Say something."

Dorian couldn't connect to Connor's system but he was able to successfully scan Connor's vitals and gauge the severity of the damage. Pulling open the buttons of Connor's gray vest and white dress shirt Dorian exposed Connor's chest and pressed his left palm flat down in the middle of the deviant's pale and practically still chest very carefully. "...His artificial heart seems to be suffering some form of arrhythmia."

John's hazel eyes went wide for a moment and then narrowed. "He has a HEART, too?"

"Hank," forcing himself to look Hank in his eyes Dorian sought confirmation on what his own scanner was registering. "do you know exactly how human Connor was designed when it comes to his vital signs?"

" _Very_ human. CyberLife android vital signs are meant to emulate human vitals signs exactly to make things simpler for the technicians to handle."

"Then he is suffering an arrhythmia."

"Where can we take him for treatment?"

"Nowhere. I will do what I can to help him," Dorian promised as he hovered over Connor cautiously. "but even Rudy won't be able to do anything for him."

"How can you help him if your own technician can't do it?"

John put his left hand on Hank's right shoulder and pulled him back a little. "You're going to want to get clear. Dorian knows what to do and it won't be pretty."

Standing upright Hank looked at the blue blood covering his palms and then watched as Dorian kept his left palm at the center of Connor's chest and then put his right palm to the apex of Connor's heart as he created a controlled electrical charge in his own palms to defibrillate the struggling heart; Connor's Thirium pump, to force it back into a proper rhythm.

"Stay back!" Dorian warned as he sent the controlled charge through Connor's heart. The electrical pulse was enough to cause Connor's back to arch slightly in a physical response, but otherwise he remained still on the floor.

"Holy shit..." The sight of Dorian being able to perform such a crucial life-saving procedure like that was something Hank was not expecting.

"No change." Repeating the action Dorian defibrillated the pump again and the action was enough to finally cause Connor's heart to stabilize, and made his flickering L.E.D. settle on a slow yellow pulse after the charge passed through Connor's heart. "Okay, he seems to be in a proper rhythm now."

Kneeling back down on the floor Hank leaned over Connor's face to try to get him to respond at last as he resumed applying pressure to Connor's still bleeding right side and chest. "Connor? Can you hear me, son? You need to answer me."

The deviant's eyes remained open and glazed over, but he didn't say a word.

"Shit."

Being very careful Dorian examined the bleeding wound in Connor's side and chest around Hank's palms and tried to think of the best way to take care of the damage with the very limited supplies and knowledge of Connor's model to guide his decisions. "We need to get him back to Rudy's lab."

John gave Dorian a confused glance as he knelt down beside Hank. "You said Rudy won't be able to help."

"He won't, but his lab is sterilized specifically for handling artificial lifeforms. It's the best place for him to be."

Hank agreed and made a move to slip his arms under Connor's shoulders and knees to pick up the surprisingly lightweight deviant from the floor, but Dorian stopped him. "What're you doing?"

"You keep holding the pressure, I'll carry Connor instead."

Taking control over the situation John led the way as Dorian easily picked up Connor while Hank kept holding the pressure on the bleeding wounds. Leading the way back to the car John opened up the rear passenger side door and used his phone to contact the precinct to update Captain Maldonado on what happened and to let Rudy know that they were coming in with Connor.

"Let me climb in first." Hank stated as he climbed into the backseat while Dorian placed Connor down over the length of the seats gently. Moving his arms into a more appropriate position the senior detective supported Connor in slightly upright position, keeping his head up on his right bicep, then pressed his left palm down over Connor's bleeding wounds again. "Okay, go."

Dorian sat down in the front passenger seat while John returned to the steering wheel. The D.R.N.'s face lit up in blue and yellow as he checked over the current traffic congestion in the city. "I'll direct you through the thinnest traffic to get back to the precinct."

"Make sure the suspect's body gets a full autopsy and have the knife sent to Rudy's lab for analysis." John stated as he pulled the car onto the street. "That guy was scared out of his mind by something, and I don't think it was just the cops."

"I understand the suspect, but the knife? Why?"

"It was electrically charged when I saw it in the suspect's hand." Briefly glancing up at the rearview mirror John studied Connor's blank face and knew that the stab and slash wounds were the least of the deviant's problems. "I guarantee that knife is what was used to cut out the stolen hardware from the victims, AND that's what was delivering the virus and shutting the MX's down to begin with."

"If you're right then it's possible that Connor was infected with the same virus."

"I sure as shit hope not." Focusing on the streets ahead of him John felt a twinge of guilt knowing that Connor got hurt while he was supposed to be watching the deviant's back, and knowing he was wounded so severely in the matter of seconds only made the guilt worse. "But if he was infected let's hope him being a different kind of android is enough to keep him alive."

* * *

The phone call from John wasn't one that Captain Maldonado was hoping to receive, but she kept her cool as any good police Captain would. Making a report on the assault against Connor and of the fifty-third victim being located at the warehouse the seasoned Captain informed Valerie of the situation, and requested that she go out to the warehouses to continue the investigation on the other detectives' behalves until everything was back under control. Just as Valerie and her MX finished getting ready to leave a small commotion filled the bullpen with curious voices.

Looking toward the source of the interest Valerie froze at the sight of Connor covered in blue blood as he was being carried through the precinct with John and Dorian at his sides, and supporting his weight with his arms wrapped around their shoulders. Hank was trying to remain calm and composed as he walked along side the three detectives but it was clear he was very worried for his deviant partner's life.

"Valerie." Captain Maldonado spoke up and ended the tension in the air as Connor was carried off to Rudy's lab for assistance. "Go out and see what it was that they had found, and figure out why those warehouses are suddenly interesting. We have the two teenage suspects for questioning and now a body to autopsy. We need to know what's going on and why."

"Right, Cap'." Checking her weapon for a moment Valerie nodded to her MX partner and began walking toward the front door. "I'm on it."

* * *

Within the cold and somewhat macabre lab Connor was placed on his back over the length of the exam table where the fifty-second victimized MX model had been laying just hours before, and now had Rudy hovering over him warily. Thanks to Dorian's scanner and resourcefulness the bleeding in Connor's side had been stemmed with some gauze and pressure, but the damage itself still needed to be repaired. Staring at Rudy as the technician hovered a small portable scanner over Connor's person Hank waited for an update on his partner's condition. John was standing back a small distance and watching the procedure as if he were about to watch an assault victim succumb to their wounds right before his eyes.

Connor was still motionless and his yellow L.E.D. would occasionally blink to red as his self healing program struggled to repair the damage to his chest while simultaneously trying to isolate the virus that had entered his system. The strain of his programs functioning at such high capacity while his ventilation biocomponents; his artificial lungs, failed to respond due to the damage to Connor's chest was causing the deviant's core temperature to steadily rise until he was reaching a notably high degree.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen." Rudy was ready to admit defeat as he looked over the reading on his scanner and tried to figure out what he was seeing. "I just don't know how to help him. I've never encountered an android of his design, of his hardware and software, of his function or of his energy read-out. He is almost too spectacular in a sense. His design is just too unique to be compared to any of the androids that I've worked on in the past."

Hank swore under his breath as he realized that Connor was in serious danger of shutting down. "Look, he has a self healing program that can take care of the damage once he's stabilized. I'm not a technician but I managed to read up enough on androids and I've spoken with Connor enough times to know the basics. He needs to stop bleeding and he needs to start breathing, that's all. His self healing program will take it from there."

Rudy let out a sigh as he replaced his glasses and magnifying lens over his eyes and took a closer look at Connor's injury beneath the gauze wrapping. "Well... It looks like a large tube was cut by the knife and... it looks like that tube connects to his- Does he have LUNGS?"

Losing his patience John spoke up and tried to get the technician back on target. "Focus, Rudy. What about that tube? What're you thinking?"

"Oh, right. Uh, it looks like the tube connected to his... I'm going to call it his 'right lung', has been damaged but not destroyed. If I can open up his chest paneling all the way I can get a closer look and either repair the damage or find a suitable replacement to keep him activated. And even if I did all that I have no idea what this virus could be doing to his system, and if helping him could make the virus somehow worse."

Despite not knowing Rudy very well Hank knew that the technician was Connor's best chance at survival. "Okay, say you get his chest open and you can fix that line, what can you do about his bleeding? I know you don't have any Thirium anywhere in this city beyond the two pints in our hotel room, and if I don't know if that'll be enough to help him, then I know _you_ don't know either."

"You're right, I don't. But we could get a little more of this 'Thirium' then I know I can repair the damage without his reserve getting too much lower. According to my scan and Dorian's scan Connor's vitals are currently weak but stable, and I want them to _stay_ stable." Double-checking his screen Rudy gave the deviant a somber glance. "His artificial heart is beating at one-hundred and sixteen beats per minute, he isn't breathing at all, his Thirium reserve is at seventy-four percent, I imagine his Thirium pressure is understandably low and his core body temperature is hovering at just over one-hundred degrees."

Dorian could hear the the fear in Rudy's voice and see it in Hank's eyes. Stepping up Dorian returned his left palm to Connor's chest and continued to monitor him closely. "Rudy, if you can repair the damage then I can work on extracting the virus from his system and we can finally find the person responsible for this mess. Let me help you and we can save Connor and close this case."

The idea of Dorian helping out was enough to make Hank's tense shoulders slump in mild relief, but it wasn't enough to make him stop worrying.

Knowing it was a sound plan John sided with Dorian and basically gave Rudy an order. "Do it. You two save Connor while I make a run to the hotel and grab the Thirium. I'll also update Captain Maldonado on the situation."

Dorian nodded and slipped off his jacket before rolling up his long sleeves. "I'm on it, John."

"Hank." Turning his attention to the senior detective John led Hank back out of the lab. "You're with me. I have no idea what Thirium even looks like..."

* * *

Unwilling to leave Connor alone in the precinct Hank sat at John's desk and waited for an update on his partner while John went to their hotel to locate the Thirium that had been brought as a precautionary measure. Knowing that John had led him out of the lab under the guise of helping to locate the Thirium to keep him from worrying too much Hank couldn't be mad at the gesture since it was for his own benefit, but he couldn't just let it slide either. Residing to himself at the desk Hank ignored the random stares of other cops and MX models trying to figure out who Hank was and why he was there, and made a mental note to never take the kind and lively glances of the deviants back in Detroit for granted ever again.

Struggling to ignore his headache as he looked at the details on the case through John's terminal screen Hank barely registered Captain Maldonado's voice calling out to him from her opened office doorway.

"Lieutenant Anderson, I need to speak with you."

Sighing to himself Hank rose from the chair and walked over to the office as he had been requested. Sitting down in the chair across from the Captain with a heavy grimace Hank awaited the usual speech of how she knew what Hank was feeling, thinking and trying to empathize with the officer according to the police handbook.

Captain Maldonado was giving Hank her full attention and she had two cups of coffee sitting on her desk to her left. "You look like Hell, Hank."

"I feel like Hell. But I imagine Connor's feeling worse."

"I read the report. According to John's statement, the security cameras inside the warehouse and the numerous P.O.V.'s of the MX models and police drones at the scene, Connor tried to talk the suspect down and even reholstered his weapon before approaching. We assume that because the virus the suspect was using to disable MX androids had no effect on Connor the suspect panicked, stabbed Connor and then tossed Connor over the catwalk."

"Yeah, I read the report, too. The only reason Connor survived the fall is because he was built to be so damn sturdy, but even he has his limits."

"So do _you_. So do we all."

"Can't even try to argue with that. Before John issued the call for help Dorian found a very faint trace of substance that was red in color, and very similar to crystal meth."

The comment immediately caught Captain Maldonado's attention. "...Are you saying there's 'red ice' in the city?"

"It's possible. Dorian doesn't have any record of that narcotic in his databanks, and he told me that none of the MX models do either. The only one who can confirm the sample is Connor." Reaching into his coat pocket Hank pulled out his phone and showed Captain Maldonado the photo he took of the tiny red crystals that Dorian found, and secured in a plastic evidence bag that the other MX's took from him upon learning Connor was hurt. "My every instinct tells me that your newest threat might be my oldest."

"Shit. The last thing this city needs is a 'red ice' epidemic. If you think it's at risk of ending up on the streets I trust you to do whatever it is you can to get rid of it. John took down the 'Bishop' who was trying to get 'the bends' on the street, and without a current reigning drug kingpin we're going to have a little competition on the street to gain the vacant title."

"Yeah, I'll make sure your guys know how to handle 'red ice' before I head back to Detroit. I get the feeling me and Connor are going to be heading back before the week's up since John and Dorian were already onto something with this case before we even arrived. Shit, with any luck we'll close that case before the day's over."

Sliding one of the two coffee cups over to Hank to take for himself Captain Maldonado studied Hank's reaction closely. "How're you holding up?"

"About like what you'd expect."

"I don't know you, Hank. I only know _about_ you." Taking the lid off her own coffee cup Captain Maldonado took a tentative sip. "So, I'll ask you again. How're you holding up?"

"To be honest?" Taking the coffee at last Hank removed the lid and stared at the black coffee warily. "Not great."

"I figured as much. I know that Rudy is a capable technician and that he can be a little... 'much' at times, so I have no doubt he'll do everything he can to save Connor and get him back on his feet."

"I'm not worried about it since Dorian's with him, and Dorian actually reminds me a bit of Connor."

"How's that?"

"Dorian is far more human than 'synthetic' at this point, and I get the feeling he was partnered with John because John needed someone like Dorian to help him get through a shitty time and back to being a functioning detective." Catching a faint glimpse of his reflection in the surface off the coffee Hank finally took a sip and admitted he had his own problems in the past. "Connor did the same for me."

"Well, you're not wrong about those two. If it wasn't for Dorian being as loyal as he is stubborn I think John would've resigned long ago, and gone rogue."

"I know if it wasn't for Connor I wouldn't even be here right now. The kid's stubborn, loyal and too damn clever for his own good."

"It's never easy moving forward after losing a loved one." Only grazing the subject of Cole the kind Captain continued to reach out to Hank in a truly understanding way. "I'm glad you were able to find the strength to keep living despite the pain you were surely suffering."

"There are days where I'm glad, too."

Smirking a little at the comment Captain Maldonado noticed that John had returned and was jogging through the bullpen with two bottles with blue tinted liquid contained inside in his grip. "John's got what Connor needs. He'll be fine."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make waiting any easier."

"It never is."

"Is that why you gave me the coffee, Cap'? Keep me awake and caffeinated so I don't bite some poor unsuspecting rookie's head off."

"That, and I know how much waiting gives you a headache. Also, just call me 'Sandra'. We're not talking as detectives right now, we're talking as friends."

"Well, whatever reason you have for giving me this coffee, thank you, ...Sandra."

"You're welcome, Hank."

* * *

Handing over the necessary Thirium to Rudy to take John watched as Dorian finished finally isolating and extracting the offending virus from Connor's system, and began analyzing the virus to continue the search now that Connor had been temporarily sidelined by his injury. The sight of Rudy hovering over Connor's opened chest was an unsettling sight, but knowing that it was the only way to save the deviant's life was very humbling. It made Connor seem truly alive and less like an android despite his blood being a different color than his own.

All life was fragile regardless of how it came into being, or what it looked like.

"How's he doing?" Asking out of genuine concern and curiosity John watched as Rudy looked at the Thirium, looked at Connor and then set the Thirium bottles aside for the moment.

"He's still active and I managed to repair that tube in his chest. Now, I just need to clean up the inside of his chest cavity and I'll be able to close him up and replace the bandages. He'll be able to recover from there without any need of a technician's help."

"And what about the virus?"

Dorian sighed and held up a flashdrive for John to see. "I got it out of his system AND it's intact. We can finally get a full sample of the virus and continue tracking down the suspect who created it through the I.P. address. Also, we got word on the knife that attacked Connor. It was emitting a scrambling signal that disrupted surveillance cameras for up to five minutes, caused any MX models in a two-hundred foot area to be drawn to the signal being emitted by the knife, and it was also holding the virus that disabled the MX's who were stabbed with it. The knife had been the source of the virus infection in the previous victims, the corrupted memorybanks and security cameras. We managed to find the source of the virus and disable it."

"What about our suicide victim? Did he create that knife, or was he just a pawn in someone else's scheme?"

A faint grimace appeared on Dorian's face as he vividly remembered the sight and sound of the victim throwing himself over the catwalk and to his death on the concrete floor of the warehouse. "...We got a confirmation on their identity from Detective Stahl. The suspect is Charles Roger Emmett, age twenty-two and the only chrome ever expelled from the Academy of Technology. He has no affiliation with our other teen suspects, and they have since been released."

"Our victim was a _chrome_?" It was rare for a chrome to ever be a suspect in any crime, let alone get expelled from school. "How'd he get expelled?"

"Charles had been accepting payment to take tests for naturals in other schools, and had been hacking into the school's databases to alter grades when the price was high enough. He was busted when his roommate, another chrome, informed the dean out of his moral conscience. Charles disappeared in shame and had apparently been working underground and continuing his hacking tricks for other customers to make ends meet. Out of shame his parents disowned him and don't know where he currently is."

"Great, sounds like an ideal family. Any customers we know hiring Charles?"

"There is a rumor that a new wanna' be drug kingpin has been attempting to make a name for himself as 'the Knight' now that 'the Bishop' has been killed. One of the top suspects for this attempted rise to the throne is Tyson Orion, and according to Charles's phone records he and Tyson have been in communication for a little over four weeks."

"Right when the MX murders started. Terrific..." Watching Rudy replace Connor's chest panel and wrap up the deviant's chest as Connor's artificial skin regenerated like a tide washing over the sand John gave Dorian an exhausted stare from where he stood. "Where do we go from here?"

"We find Connor a place to recover and we search for Tyson. Since Connor's the only one to have been attacked by this suspect without being killed and managed to survive without his memory being wiped out, it's important that he's kept safe until he can reboot and tell us what happened in his own words. Until then we'll follow the virus's origin point and we should be able to get an idea of where Tyson is hiding out."

"Uh, why can't we just let Connor recover in his hotel room? I highly doubt any hacker thug would breach a famous hotel to- Know what? Never mind." Running his right hand through his dark locks of hair John tried to breathe through his frustration. "If Charles, a college drop-out, would be bold enough to attack MX androids in public, smart enough to scramble security footage, know how to lure MX models into vulnerable positions AND had the balls to attack another cop in public, then it's safe to say that Orion, or whoever else Charles was working for, would be just as bold in getting to the cop who took down Charles, and get revenge to help make a name for themself."

"Exactly." Dorian looked down at the deviant's face, the L.E.D. still yellow in color, and felt like he was personally responsible for Connor's safety. "We need to treat Connor like a witness in need of protection."

"Great. Where do we take Connor? Where's the one place where no one would dare to sneak into, no matter how bold they are?"

"Well, I can think of _one_ place where no androids were permitted to go... And I think I know what place I'm talking about..."

The devilish gleam in Dorian's blue eyes told John all he needed to know about what the D.R.N. had in mind. "Wait, no! No way!"

"It's perfect! Even you didn't think of it!"

"There's no way we're taking Connor back to _my house_!"

"What's the harm in letting Connor sleep it off on your couch? It's not like he's going to make a mess, or root through your underwear drawer."

The odd comment made Rudy look up after he finished wrapping up Connor's chest, and he gave the two detectives a very confused look.

"It'll just be until Connor wakes up and can defend himself again." Arguing his logic Dorian kept pushing for the obvious solution. "That's just a couple of hours at most for someone as advanced as Connor."

"I..." Still feeling guilty for Connor being wounded John relented but did so in a very aggravated manner. "Fine! But as soon as he's awake he'll be staying at the precinct where he can still work on the case without anyone else trying to watch over him. Not a minute longer."

"I knew you could sensible, John." Acting as if he were wiping a tear away Dorian teased the gruff detective with his usual charm. "I'm so proud."

"Don't forget about the trunk, Dorian. Don't make me test the theory."

"Uh..." Rudy interjected in a timid manner. "Now that you two have Connor's arrangements handled, can you answer me one very important question?"

John looked back to Rudy and tried to relax his stressed demeanor. "What's that?"

"How do I get the Thirium into Connor's body?"

Not feeling a little mischievous himself John sighed and looked over at Dorian with a smug look. "According to Lieutenant Anderson, who has been helping Connor out for several months now, he needs to drink it."

"Pardon me..." Rudy's eyes narrowed and he gave the two Thirium bottles a disgusted glance. "Did you say, _drink_ it?"

"Yup. Do your thing, Rudy." Working with Dorian across the exam table from himself the two detectives helped Connor to sit upright, and John then lowered Connor's bottom jaw on the unconscious deviant's behalf. "Help Connor drink his own blood. Then maybe you can build a new type of robot vampire to be your little minions of the night and find you a real date."

"Not funny, detective." Opening the first bottle of Thirium carefully Rudy swallowed nervously and began the sickening task of pouring the blue blood directly into Connor's mouth without choking the deviant in the process. "I happen to have a very promising dating life, I'm just in a bit of a dry spell. That's all... A very big and suffocating dry spell."

* * *

It wasn't easy explaining things to Captain Maldonado regarding Connor's need for safety, let alone convincing Hank to let John and Dorian take the still unconscious deviant away from the precinct and into hiding. While they couldn't be certain that Connor's inaccessible memory contained anything vital to the case at hand no one wanted to risk potentially leaving Connor in a vulnerable state or risk a key piece of evidence being lost in the process. With Captain Maldonado's blessing the three detectives managed to get Connor back into John and Dorian's patrol car, and drive out to John's personal residence to place the deviant in a secured and secretive place.

Placing the still unconscious deviant down on the couch in John's livingroom John himself checked his personal surveillance system for any sign of unwelcome visitors or possible intrusions and Dorian checked over Connor's vital signs again with his scanner. Evidently still worried for Connor despite the deviant being stabilized Hank watched Connor carefully as he leaned over the back of the couch to watch his partner resting peacefully on his back over the length of the long black leather furniture.

The gray blazer, vest and the white dress shirt Connor had been wearing when he was wounded had all been removed leaving Connor somewhat unclothed. The blazer was left relatively clean, but the vest had been stained with blue blood and the white dress shirt was ruined by the stabbing and slashing wounds that Connor had sustained.

"He seems to be recovering well." Dorian stated as he rose from his kneeling position beside the couch to speak to Hank directly. "But his core temperature is still elevated."

"Ice." Hank replied succinctly and casually. "Whenever he's had problems with overheating in the past it's always been treated like a fever."

"Seems logical. I'll see if John has some ice packs we can use."

John finished checking his security program and caught the end of the conversation as he walked from his bedroom and into the the livingroom. "An android with a fever. Now I've seen just about everything with androids being weird."

"No, this is just the tip of the iceberg with android weirdness." Straightening up Hank walked away from the couch and curiously looked about John's high-tech yet modestly furnished home with a curious eye. "Thanks for letting Connor hide out here until he wakes up. The kid can take care of himself, but it's a hell of a lot easier when he's actually conscious."

"Yeah, well... I owe him."

The confession made Hank's brow arch as he gave John a suspicious glance. "And how's that?"

"I should've been watching his back, Hank. I know from first-hand experience how damn important it is to keep your eye on your partner's back, and to be in constant communication. I'm sorry."

"Let me tell ya' something about trying to watch Connor's back. First of all," he held up his left index finger to visually list his explanation. "ya' can't. Connor's going to do whatever he damn well pleases no matter how risky it can be, or how much you try to convince him to do otherwise. And second," counting up again on his fingers Hank sighed with defeat. "he's the type of guy to throw himself in front of an entire firing squad to protect anyone else he cares about. It's not your fault he went solo and got hurt."

"Still doesn't make it any easier to deal with a detective getting hurt in the line of duty."

"Tell me about it..."

Holding a flexible ice pack and clean hand towel Dorian returned to the livingroom and proceeded to wrap the ice in the towel before pressing it over Connor's forehead carefully. "He needs to cool down so his processors don't overheat and become damaged." With his task finished Dorian turned around and gave John a somewhat scolding look. "How come you only have _one_ ice pack in your house?"

"How come you're rummaging through _my_ freezer and then judging it?" Walking into his kitchen John pulled open the freezer and reached into the back where he had kept a large ice pack hidden away for whenever he suffered a migraine. Returning to the livingroom after wrapping the ice pack up in a second clean hand towel John placed the second ice pack over Connor's wrapped up chest and gave Dorian a smug stare. "Look a little harder next time, _detective_."

"My bad. I just assumed all the ice packs would be gathered together for the sake of convenience. You know, almost like someone who is neat and organized lived in this otherwise orderly house."

"Stop judging my freezer!"

Tilting his head back Hank looked up at the ceiling and crossed his arms over his chest as he let out a deep sigh. "Alright, now that we have Connor safe and resting well we can keep dealing with this case and pull that Orion asshole in for questioning. When Dorian and I were checking out that warehouse," he nodded at the D.R.N. as Dorian got an update on their collected evidence back at the precinct. "we found a trace amount of something that has a dangerously similar structure to 'red ice' that has poisoned Detroit."

"Fuckin' drugs." The idea of those teenagers getting so close to a lethal drug and potentially being stabbed by the same suspect who attacked Connor made John's stomach turn. "Well, now we know why that suspect was so desperate to escape and attacked Connor."

Dorian chimed in with an update on the case. "The forensics team confirmed that the knife blade used against Connor matches the cuts along the hardware of the previous fifty-three MX victims. They've also confirmed that the hilt of the knife contained the virus that was transmitted through a cybernetic frequency, and that frequency was strong enough to disrupt MX frequencies causing confusion and infection. Something that powerful used a lot of energy and that's what drew Connor's scanner to the warehouse."

Nodding a little John pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket and readied himself to call Valerie for an update. "And what about the red stuff you guys found at the warehouse?"

"Forensics confirmed it to be 'red ice', but it's not quite the same chemical composition as the legit drug found in Detroit."

"We have a cook trying to master the recipe and become a chef... Shit." Calling Valerie and holding the phone to his right ear John's eyes lit up as soon as he heard Valerie's voice, and he walked out of the livingroom to focus on the phone call while Hank and Dorian stayed beside Connor. "Hey, Val... Tell me some good news."

Noticing the young detective's reaction upon hearing the voice of his colleague Hank gave Dorian an odd glance. "So, what's with John and Valerie?"

"Unfortunately nothing." Dorian admitted as he lowered his voice and kept the conversation discreet. "John had once described the woman he'd like to meet, and he perfectly described Detective Stahl. I've insisted he at least attempt a romantic relationship since it's clear that the feeling is mutual, but he won't do it."

"He needs to at least try. Otherwise he'll live a life of regret wondering what could've been and how it could've made him happy." Turning to look at the hardcover books lining the shelves in John's livingroom Hank smirked at the impressive collection and admired his tastes. "Nice to know it's not just nostalgic old detectives and few loopy recluses hiding in shitty apartments who appreciate physical books."

John returned to the livingroom and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Val says she found more traces of the 'red ice' in all of the warehouses, and her MX confirmed that the warehouse surveillance cameras were tampered with and would black out for twenty seconds at every hour for the past four weeks."

"Same time that the assaults started..."

"Right now patrol is checking out the other abandoned buildings near where the other MX models had been attacked to check for more 'red ice'."

Turning away from the books Hank gave John an eager glance. "Any luck yet?"

"Yeah. Six abandoned buildings have traces of 'red ice' all throughout them."

"Shit. It's no wonder this case was so hard to gain traction on."

"How so?"

"You guys were trying to figure out why the MX's were being attacked and scrapped, and didn't realize it was all a COVER for the drug operation underway."

"Son of a bitch... I'm going to ream Internal Affairs the next time they try to call the shots and pull detectives away from open cases."

"This is what's going to happen." Taking command Hank glanced at Connor's face and sighed a little as he realized he'd have to handle the case without his partner with him. "I'm going to go sweep the city with Dorian, and you're going to stay here."

The idea wasn't one that John was expected and expressed it accordingly. "I'm going to _what_ now?"

"This is a narcotics case now, and I'm the expert on 'red ice' while you guys have no idea of how to handle it. Not to mention the fact that you're the detective who took down your city's _last_ drug kingpin. They'll be looking for you and you might as well paint a damn bullseye in the middle of your forehead."

Dorian sided with Hank and quickly agreed with the senior detective's assessment. "He's right. If anything it'd be the safest for everyone if you stayed here and kept an eye on Connor while we check out the city." With his face lighting up with a blue glow Dorian used the virus program that had been extracted from Connor's system to pick up the trail where Connor had left off. "I'll keep in constant contact with you during the scan."

"Damn it... I don't like this."

"You don't like anything."

"Yeah, yeah. But this is our city, Dorian. It should be us handling the case."

"You're still handling it, you're just going to be handling it from afar since Connor's hurt and you're a potential target."

Hank walked past John and patted his right shoulder. "Don't sweat it, son. I've had to do remote work a lot, but it doesn't make you any less important to the case itself."

"Gee, thanks 'dad'."

Chuckling at the comment Hank made his way toward the front door and held out his right hand. "Keys."

"Yeah..." Pulling the car keys from his pocket John tossed them to Hank and watched as the senior detective caught them easily in his right hand. "Don't change my stations or let Dorian drive."

"Deal. Keep Connor alive and I'll wash the car for you, too."

"Find me a bikini-carwash to enjoy and I'll pay instead."

Dorian gave John a somewhat pouty look before he trailed after Hank and walked outside the front door of the house to join Hank at the car. Listening to the sound of the front door being locked John swore under his breath again and walked over to the couch to look at Connor. The deviant was still seemingly asleep, his L.E.D. cycling in yellow in his right temple, but he wasn't breathing just yet and looked almost like a corpse.

"Just do me a favor and hang on for me, Connor. You shouldn't have been attacked and I shouldn't have left you alone."

* * *

Using the car's G.P.S. and Dorian's guidance Hank was able to easily navigate the new city and sweep over the area where Connor's scanner had left off. The sky above the city was swarmed with police drones as the threat of a possible flood of drugs hitting the street had put every single precinct in the city on edge. The additional surveillance and patrols in the street gave the illusion of an impending war when in fact all that was happening was preemptive surge of police activity to prevent a _drug_ war from taking place.

Glancing up at the drones Hank noted how they were different in comparison to the drones back in Detroit, but effective all the same. It was almost frightening to see how similar the two cities were to one another, and knowing that androids were slowly becoming sentient just made it feel like Hank was reliving a strange moment from the past.

From the passenger seat Dorian's face illuminated and kept his scan active. "Take a left up here, Lieutenant."

"Just call me 'Hank'. I'm only a Lieutenant when I'm trying to remind the headstrong rookies that just because they have a shield it doesn't mean they still don't have a lot to learn about being a real cop."

Appreciative of the remark Dorian continued to scan the area and continued to receive updates from the precinct in real time. "Is it wrong for me to thank you for that?"

"Thank me?" Pulling into the left turn lane Hank idled at the red light and waited for it to turn green. "For what?"

"You talk to me like I'm a real detective and not a tool. I appreciate it."

"Well, you ARE a real detective. You're assigned to be the _partner_ of another detective and that means _you're_ a detective, too. It doesn't matter if you're an android or not, you're a great detective and you're very honest. That makes you invaluable to the precinct and they need to treat you as such."

"Much appreciated. When my next yearly review comes up can you say something nice about me? Maybe push them to let me leave the precinct when I'm not working with John so I can be a person and not a tool?"

"Wait, you live _in_ the precinct?"

"Yeah. I can either recharge with the other MX models, which is disturbing, or I can recharge in Rudy's lab, which is also disturbing but only because Rudy can't keep his curiosity under control at times."

"Yeah, sure." The light changed to green and Hank pulled through the intersection to continue following Dorian's directions. "I let Connor move in with me because the kid had nowhere else to go after the Revolution, but now I kinda' hope he sticks around for a while. It's nice having someone to talk to every now and then. Besides, he's very neat AND a damn good cook."

"I've mentioned to John a few times that I'd be a quiet roommate and not bother him, but he won't go for it. Maybe I should offer to cook him dinner and promise him it's not a date."

"Nah, what you do is fight for your right to have your own place to live AND your own paycheck at the precinct. If the precinct calls you a 'tool' then that means you're not getting paid, so the precinct is more likely to find a way to 'accommodate' you on their own dime rather than pay ya' what you're worth. Then you'll have your own apartment or house to live in, and if it's not up to your standard you tell them it's unfair that you're forced to live in squalor despite working just as hard as any other detective who's living in a nice place, and then they'll give ya' a paycheck to shut you up."

Chuckling at the advice Dorian truly appreciated having Hank's support. "It sounds like you've thought about this more than I have."

"Like I said, Connor had nowhere else to go when he was free and had nothing to his name but the clothes on his back and the coin in his pocket. I made sure he got HIRED back onto the precinct and earned a paycheck instead of being seen as a tool, or an unpaid consultant. It worked."

"Because you're a Lieutenant with some influence."

"That, _and_ they know I have no problem with causing them a massive headache by going to the media to report discrimination against the deviant detective who solved the deviancy case, proved CyberLife was corrupt as the damn government, and helped a bunch of innocent people win their freedom. That would've brought a lot of negative press to the city that already has bad reputation."

"So you threatened to blackmail them?"

Giving Dorian a smug grin Hank tilted his head a little to the side. "Well, 'blackmail' is a little extreme. It's more like I reminded them to pull their heads out of their asses and do their jobs properly. And then reminded them that I have no problem chucking their dumb asses under the bus if they won't listen to reason."

"I think John could have the same kind of influence if I asked him to do me a favor. It might depend on his mood, though."

"Never hurts to ask."

Dorian's blue eyes narrowed for a moment as he leaned forward in his seat. The blue lights in his face were glowing brightly as the D.R.N. received yet another update and his scanner picked up on something of interest.

"What's up?" Hank noticed the reaction and asked accordingly.

"I just got word from Detective Stahl that she finished checking through the apartment of Charles Emmet, the suspect who attacked Connor then took his own life, and she and her MX didn't find any trace of the virus in any of the computers, laptops or phones in his apartment."

"Which means he made the virus somewhere else to keep the trail off of him in case someone became suspicious. Got an idea of where we should look?"

"As of this moment I'm picking up on a very strong signal that relates to the virus coming from a location two blocks from here."

"Which direction?"

"Keep going straight for one more block and then turn right."

"What're we going to find up there?"

"The signal seems to be coming from a clothing boutique that only recently applied for operation."

"How recent is recent?"

"...Five weeks ago."

"Just before the assaults started. Not a coincidence."

"And considering we were looking at known hideouts of previous criminals and abandoned buildings it makes sense that a building that had only been recently purchased, and seems to be at the epicenter of the assaults would go unnoticed."

"Gotta' name for the owner of this place?"

"Yes. A young woman named Gabriella Martin." Dorian's gave Hank a coy grin as he noted one final interesting detail on the name. "Gabriella's maiden name is 'Orion'."

"She's Tyson's sister?"

"Kid sister. She just graduated with honors with a master's degree in business management and a bachelor's in art. She was married last fall and her husband is firefighter in the Delta district. I think it's safe to say Tyson is using his sister's dream project to hide his drug activity in plain sight."

"Shit." Turning at the correct block Hank waited for Dorian to point out the right store. "Let's make sure Gabriella doesn't get hurt when we stop by."

"The store isn't opened yet, but I suspect she'll be there overseeing the construction."

"I just hope she doesn't mind a couple of cops showing up to ask her some questions."

"I doubt it. Gabriella has a clean record and has been a model of excellence for the community." Motioning to the large snow white store front with his right hand Dorian directed Hank to the correct address. Sending an update to the precinct to confirm his and Hank's current location Dorian opened up his door and stepped onto the sidewalk. "She may have been duped by her brother and has no idea what he's doing."

"Another victim of a shitty family." Exiting the car Hank joined Dorian and they walked toward the front of the store casually. "I'd love it if at least one day could go by without that sad song and dance ruining things."

The store's name was 'True Self' and seemed to be a store designed to accommodate everyone in the city, not just the wealthy or the entitled. The front entrance had wheelchair ramps, automated doors, the signs up front had images of people communicating in sign language for the deaf to explain the sales, there was an automated voice stating the day's deals for the blind; along with braille markings all over the walls, doors and sidewalks leading to the store's entrance. There were even special displays that had alternating color spectrums to aid the colorblind community who passed by.

Dorian checked the store's hours and saw that the the store wasn't due to open to the public for another month, but he could see someone behind the front counter near the registers. "Someone's inside." Knocking on the door Dorian got a lovely young woman's attention, Gabriella herself according to Dorian's files, and he waved as Hank held up his badge. "We'd like to speak to you for a moment."

Gabriella nodded and moved from the chair behind the register to her nearby wheelchair before rolling toward the door. Reaching the front entrance Gabriella unlocked the door and let the two detectives inside her store. "Can I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Dorian and this is Lieutenant Hank Anderson." Stepping aside to let Hank into the building and letting Gabriella re-lock the door Dorian stayed polite and kind to the young woman. "We're detectives and we're working on a case that might involve your brother."

"Tyson? I don't understand." Her reaction was sincere and Gabriella showed no sign of anger or a strong reaction to the police presence. "What did he do?"

"We think he may be involved in some underground activity with drug distribution."

"Drugs? No! No way..." Crossed her arms over her chest Gabriella looked away and tucked a lock of her long wavy raven hair behind her left ear. "Tyson promised me he got clean."

Hank recognize the look of shock and disappointment all too well thanks to his years working narcotics back in Detroit. "He's had a problem before?"

"In high school Tyson played football and got hit really hard, the impact screwed up his neck for a while and he needed surgery."

Understanding the scenario too well Hank knew how Tyson's addition to drugs started. "He got hooked on the pain killers while he recovered."

"Yeah. I found him sneaking around my room trying to find my own medicine and I promised I wouldn't tell our parents as long as he got clean. It's been six years since then and he swore he got clean!"

"He may not be using again," Hank suggested in a comforting manner. "but that doesn't mean he couldn't be selling."

"I just... No. I don't believe Tyson would do that. He cut those assholes who were selling to him out of his life, I know he did."

Dorian sighed and scanned the building. He could detect the virus down in the basement of the department store and noted that the only way down into the basement was with a staircase. Anyone with limited mobility, such as Gabriella, would never be able to get down there. "We won't deceive you in any way Gabriella, but the reason we're even here is because a person who had been communicating with Tyson has been responsible for attacking and destroying MX androids throughout the city for the past four weeks. The androids were infected with a virus and I can detect that same virus within this very property."

"What? No! Tyson doesn't know anything about computers, that's why he hired a private computer programmer to help us get the store opened."

Hank kept his voice calm and kind as he asked about the programmer. "Do you have a name for this programmer? We'd like to talk to them."

"Yeah, his name is Charlie. Charlie Emmett."

Simultaneously Hank and Dorian exchanged looks of grief as Gabriella confirmed the connection between Tyson and Charles. "Gabriella," kneeling down so he could look the young woman in the eyes Hank spoke to her in a soft voice. "this morning the police discovered Charles Emmett trespassing on private property, and shortly thereafter he took his own life."

"...What? But he..." Genuinely shocked and on the verge of tears Gabriella was watching her world crumble all around her. "No! I don't... Why? Why did he do that?"

"Our working theory is that Charles was worried about what would happen to him if anyone found out that the police connected him the virus and decided he'd be better off taking his own life."

"No, Charlie had some problems in college but he changed, too. He and I... He tutored me for my final year of college and he's been a great friend ever since. I don't believe it."

"I'm sorry. But Dorian and I were both there and we confirmed his identity. I'm so very sorry you had to find out this way."

Tears were forming in Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes as she pressed her shaking right hand to her lips. "...When did this happen?"

Dorian answered more precisely for Gabriella's peace of mind. "This morning at nine forty-six a.m.; he didn't suffer."

"Oh my... I-I-I was wondering why Charlie didn't meet me and my husband for lunch today. Tyson said he was going to find him for me."

"Tyson was here?"

"Y-Yeah. He, uh, he left just before ten this morning and I haven't heard from him since. What's going on?"

"Gabriella, do we have permission to check the basement of your property so we can understand the source of this virus and give you some answers?"

Nodding a little Gabriella gave Dorian and Hank permission to examine the basement and check through whatever they need. "Yes. I want to know what's going on. I... I don't want to lose Tyson, too. He's all I have since our father was killed in the car accident that paralyzed me, and our mother suffered a stroke last year. My husband and Tyson are the only family I have!"

Dorian took a step back while Hank stayed with the shaken woman and spoke to her in a compassionate manner. It would be easier for Dorian to examine the basement while Hank stayed with the witness and got a more detailed statement. Entering the backroom of the store Dorian used his scanner to locate the entrance to the basement stairwell, and confirmed that the signal being emitted by the virus was in fact within the building.

Sending an update to the precinct Dorian requested back-up to take Gabriella to the precinct for additional questioning once her husband arrived, and to ensure that she would be okay after losing her friend earlier that afternoon.

Opening the door Dorian walked down the staircase, the motion lights above activating as soon as he began moving, the dedicated D.R.N. honed in on the large computers in the basement that were held all of the necessary programs for the store itself, and a second computer that Charles had been using to program the virus. There was a large soldering kit left beside the computer that had been used to modify the knife that had housed the virus and had been used to assault the MX models on the streets, and shut them down.

"Found the virus and found the tools used to put the virus inside of the knife, but... Where's everything else?"

The smell of ammonia was faint in the air but Dorian could still detect it. Following the noxious aroma the D.R.N. found himself in the rear of the basement and facing a secondary storage room. Opening the door Dorian sighed and confirmed that he had just located the illegal drug lab where a disturbing amount of 'red ice' had been finished and was ready to be sold on the streets.

"Damn it. Tyson and Charles were working together to build a drug empire."

Glancing at the shelves that lined the basement Dorian stepped away from the storage room and played on a hunch as he pulled down one of the many unlabeled storage totes to peer inside. Looking into the plastic gray bin Dorian was greeted by a handful of MX eyeballs looking back up at him.

"...Hank was right."

Picking up an eyeball with a blue iris Dorian sighed and sent yet another update to the precinct causing the blue lights in face to glow again.

"The assaults and part thefts were all a distraction tactic. The hardware was used to power Charles and Tyson's little underground lab, and the synthetic parts were used as a red herring."

Putting the eyeball back into the tote Dorian resumed checking out the basement and located a laptop that had been left on, but had its lid closed and was stashed in a small compartment of the computer desk next to the modem. Retrieving the laptop Dorian opened it up and took a glance at the screen. What he saw sent a chill up his titanium spine.

"Shit..."

A video feed was left open on the laptop. A feed that showed Charles' point of view during his many assaults against the MX models over the past four weeks, and had been actively recording the final moments of his demise.

"How was this recorded? Where was the camera?"

Playing back the most recent video Dorian watched as Charles was confronted by Connor on the catwalk and listened to the conversation.

' _Please, put down the knife and surrender peacefully_.' Connor kept his voice low after shouting as a means of trying to get Charles to calmly relinquish his weapon and stop fleeing. ' _I'm a detective and I only want to ask you a few questions_.' Slowly Connor replaced his gun to the holster beneath his jacket and out of sight. ' _My name is Connor_. _What's your name_?'

' _I can't yell you_! _Let me go or I'm a dead man_!'

' _Who is threatening you_?' Taking a step forward Connor tried to get his answers peacefully. ' _I can protect you_.'

' _No you can't_! _I killed all those cop androids and you're one, too_!'

' _I won't harm you_. _I want to help you_.'

' _No_...' As Connor got closer Charles got more desperate. ' _You don't know Tyson like_ -'

It seemed Charles own slip of the tongue had been the turning point in the confrontation. It was clear that Charles was beginning to panic, his body was trembling and Dorian could hear him hyperventilating.

' _Please listen to me_.' Connor was getting closer and just centimeters away from grabbing Charles' wrists. ' _I can help you_.'

' _You can't_!' Charles swung the knife wildly and cut into Connor's right side over his chest, and he then stabbed Connor's ride side beneath the slash wound. The knife had enough of an electrical charge to cause a mild stun to Connor's system, and did so long enough for Charles to grab onto Connor's shoulders and throw him off the catwalk. ' _I'm sorry_...'

Pausing the video so he didn't have to see Connor fall to the ground below Dorian closed his eyes and left everything as he found it so the arriving back-up would be able to document everything, and bring it back to the precinct as evidence.

Returning to the ground floor of the store Dorian honed in on Hank as he continued to speak with Gabriella and handed her a tissue as the shaken young woman finally started to cry. Approaching Hank slowly Dorian lowered his voice as to not accidentally upset Gabriella in the process. "The computer used to create the virus is in the basement, there's at least twenty kilos of 'red ice' down in a lab and there was a live feed showing Tyson everything Charles was doing when he was attacking the MX models. It includes footage of Charles attacking Connor, too."

"Wait, camera footage? How?"

"I don't know. It was from Charles's perspective."

"Charles was a chrome, right?"

"That's right."

"And chromes are perfect, right?"

"Right."

"Charles was wearing _glasses_ , wasn't he?" Hank picked up on something that Dorian and Josh had overlooked. "Why would someone who's physically perfect need to wear glasses?"

Gabriella heard the question and had an answer. "Charlie was important to me and he wanted to help me promote my fashion line." Wheeling herself around behind the counter again Gabriella pulled out a binder showing her work on her new clothing line and products for sale. "Here, this." Passing the binder over to Hank to see Gabriella explained why Charles was wearing glasses despite not needing them. "I gave him this pair of glasses that are designed to reduce strain against your eyes in harsh light, and adjust the tint on the lenses to accommodate your eyesight depending on the intensity of the light reflected against them."

"I saw footage of today's assaults, and the assaults against the other MX models. Charles's glasses must've been modified by Tyson to keep track of his every move, so if Charles decided to back out of any deal then Tyson had the leverage to make him stay." Dorian's eyes widened with a sudden fear as he gave Hank a look of fear. "...Tyson saw Connor's face, that's why Charles pushed him."

"And that means Tyson saw _John's_ face and _your_ face afterward."

"Tyson isn't here and he took off after Charles..."

"Shit!" Pulling the car keys out of his pocket Hank tossed them toward Dorian and made his way to the door to unlock it and leave. "You're going to drive because you know the streets better than I do, let's go, just don't tell John!"

* * *

Remaining vigil and waiting for an update from Dorian, Hank or Valerie on the case at hand John paced about his livingroom and made sure all of the windows were tinted as dark as possible and had the curtains drawn to keep anyone he didn't trust from hovering around his property too closely. After suffering his life altering injuries and losing his former partner in one explosive act of betrayal John had taken extra steps in his personal security, finding a listening bug stashed on his bookshelf being the final straw for him upgrading his security programs, the physically and emotionally scarred detective couldn't shake the feeling that there was something serious happening in the city and that before the day was over he was going to be caught up in a huge mess.

Checking his gun to ensure the weapon wouldn't malfunction John then checked his laptop to watch the live feed of his actively recording security cameras outside his home; the front door, the back door and the side windows, and noted the current time. It was barely two o'clock in the afternoon and the day just felt like it had been going on for too damn long.

The street was empty and everyone in the neighborhood was either at work or keeping to themselves. There were no cars parked along the street, there were no neighbors taking a walk and there weren't any police drones in the sky overhead.

"I hate this." The quiet was beginning to unnerve the seasoned detective. "It feels like we're a pair of sitting ducks..."

Putting his laptop aside John left his study and checked on Connor in the livingroom. Peering down at the deviant's expressionless face John watched the yellow L.E.D. suddenly pulse a little faster then shift to blue as Connor finally took in a deep breath and settled into a normal breathing pattern.

"That's a good sign. It's about time you responded."

Carefully removing the two ice packs from Connor's person John carried the partially melted ice back into the kitchen and tossed them back into his freezer for future use, then casually tossed the towels onto the counter behind him. Closing the freezer door John sighed and glanced through the front window out to the front yard beyond the tinted glass.

"It's quiet today." Looking up and down his street John noticed that a blue vehicle that didn't belong in the neighborhood had parked itself just a few yards from his property, and the driver was nowhere to be seen. "...When did _that_ get here?"

Moving quickly John returned to his bedroom and checked his laptop again. The security footage didn't show the car on the screen at all despite the car being well within the camera's range of recording. Checking the time again John felt a chill creep up his spine as he realized the live feed's clock wasn't synchronized with the clock on his laptop.

"Shit..."

Remembering the comment of the security cameras overlooking the warehouses being shutdown for twenty seconds John did some quick math and realized his security feed had also been affected. Pulling his gun from his holster John took a deep breath and prepared for a potentially violent outcome.

"Fuck." Pulling his phone from his pocket John tried to call for back-up but apparently the same signal that was affecting his security feed was also affecting his phone. No signal, no service. "Shit."

Creeping out of the bedroom quietly John peered around the wall and peered into the livingroom where he could still see Connor laying on the couch and still not moving. There was a subtle breeze blowing through the house from the backdoor confirming that someone had entered his house without permission.

"Where are you hiding you bastard?"

Keeping quiet and low John pressed his back up against the wall and neared the couch to check in on Connor.

Putting his left hand on Connor's right shoulder John tried to get Connor to wake up with a firm shake. "Connor, I need you to wake up." The sound of approaching footsteps made John freeze in place and he instinctively removed the safety from his weapon. "...Or stay here and stay quiet."

Using his training and instincts as a guide John honed in on the intruder as they crept closer to the livingroom from the backdoor. Moving to the wall opposite from where he had entered the livingroom John pressed his back up against the surface and listened to the intruder walking down the corridor from the backdoor and into the livingroom to surely attack Connor. Keeping his eyes focused on the end of the corridor John waited until he saw the man's gun being held out in his right hand taking aim at Connor and then reacted appropriately.

Grabbing onto the gun with his left hand John managed to disarm the suspect and then pulled the suspect forward by grabbing onto his t-shirt with his left hand again, his right holding his own gun forward. Throwing the now disarmed suspect onto the livingroom floor on his back John pointed his gun at the man's face and didn't dare break away his eye contact.

"Don't move!"

"Fuck! Shit!" Raising his hands into the air the man was genuinely not expecting to be stopped by John before he had the chance to finish Connor off. "Back off, man!"

"Hey! This is MY house, asshole. Stay quiet!" Reaching into his left jacket pocket John checked his phone but there still was no signal. "Turn off the device that's fucking with my cameras and phone."

"Fuck you!"

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep. Give me the device, NOW." Turning on the red laser over the barrel of his gun John let the suspect know that he wasn't bluffing and he was aiming at the center of his chest. "Or I can shoot you first and sift through your pockets later."

"Fuckin' hell..." Lowering his left hand slowly the suspect reached into his left jean pocket and revealed a small electronic box that was flashing with a small blue light. Placing it down on the floor the suspect slid it over to John's feet and raised his hand again. "There. Just don't shoot me, man."

"If you don't want to get shot then don't break into a cop's house, idiot." Kneeling down slowly John reached for the device and picked it up from the floor to hold in his left palm. Pressing the button on the side of the device John watched the blue light turn off before tossing it aside. Reaching for his phone again John checked the signal but it still wasn't available. Turning his attention from his phone and back to the suspect the chill creeping up John's spine took on a paralyzing degree. "...Shit."

The suspect quickly reached toward his back where he had kept a second gun and opened fire on John, the bullet piercing through John's lower left abdomen with a burning presence.

Gasping in pain and falling to his knees John dropped his phone and pressed his left hand to his abdomen as the pain tore through his body and caused him to bleed heavily. Too stunned to react or even speak all John could do was lift his wide eyed gaze toward the suspect as the again armed man rose from the floor and took aim at John's head.

"You killed 'the Bishop'. I know who you are detective, and I know you won't turn a blind eye to our business." Smirking with a twisted sense of pride the man gave John a wickedly gleeful grin. "Once I finish you off this 'Knight' will ascend right to the throne. But since you took out that naive coward Charlie on my behalf I'll make your death quick and painless as courtesy thank you."

Feeling his body beginning to tremble from pain and adrenaline John looked at the suspect, a man who confessed to operating a drug ring and to knowing their suicide victim, John scoffed a little and watched a subtle movement behind the man with his own coy grin on his face. "...Is that a confession?"

"Yeah, it's confession." Arrogant and fearless the man just gave John a truly smarmy stare. "You seriously think you're going to bring me down?"

"I'm not bringing you down..." Letting out a pained gasp John hissed through his teeth as he sucked in another breath. "He is!"

Turning around quickly the man was met with Connor's right fist to his face and Connor's left wrapping around his gun. No match for the deviant android's superior strength the suspect lost his grip on his gun, and was quickly wrestled to the ground and had his arms twisted behind his back as Connor knelt in the middle of the man's spine to keep him pinned down on the floor atop his chest.

"Don't. Move." Connor ordered with an impressively intimidating voice as he applied pressure to the man's spine under his knee. "You're under arrest for the attempted murder of a police officer, breaking into a private residence, trespassing, menacing, assault, assault with battery and drug possession."

"D-Drug possession?!"

"I can detect the 'red ice' in your pocket. Don't mistake us for fools." Looking over to John bleeding on the floor beside him Connor ran a scan and confirmed that the bullet had passed cleanly through John's body and had become embedded in the wall. By chance the bullet missed everything vital to John's life, but he was still bleeding heavily and at severe risk of an infection. "Detective?"

"...Phone's not working." John managed to get out with a pained breath. "...I can't call for help."

Cybernetically Connor scanned the area and discovered that the real source of the signal jamming was coming from the suspect's person. Honing in on the signal emitting from an unseen source around the suspect's ankle Connor reached his right hand down and located a sheathed knife strapped around the man's ankle. "I found the source."

"Hey!" The man swore and tried to kick Connor's hand away and Connor responded by tightening his grip around the man's left wrist with his left hand to make him hold still. "Ow! Fuck!"

As the deviant pulled the knife out of the sheath the front door was forced open by Dorian and Hank as the two detectives rushed through the house with their guns already drawn. Spotting their allies in the livingroom the two detectives focused on keeping the suspect pinned and tending to John's wound.

Dorian ran a scan over the suspect's face and sighed. "Tyson Orion. We found your little drug lab under your kid sister's store. I hope it was worth destroying her dream so you could fail in your drug empire before it even began."

"Fuck you!"

Turning his attention to John as the wounded detective remained on the floor Dorian pressed his hands over John's bleeding abdomen and back to apply pressure. "Why didn't you call for help?"

"...C-Couldn't get a signal."

Connor traded places with Hank so he could stand up and destroy the signal jamming frequency concealed in the knife's hilt, and promptly called for help on a cybernetic link to the scene of the shooting. "An ambulance is on its way, and back-up will be here momentarily to take our suspect into custody."

Dorian nodded as he continued to actively scan John's vital signs and hold the pressure. "Looks like we closed the case."

"Yeah... Why are you here, and how did you know we were in danger?"

"Hank picked up on the fact that our chrome victim was wearing glasses despite having perfect vision. Those glasses were recording everything Charles was doing and Tyson kept the footage as leverage in case Charles ever tried to betray him. Charles saw yours and Connor's faces, and Charles also let Tyson's name slip when Connor confronted him. We knew Tyson was going to make an attempt to silence the only witness to Charles confession, and killing the cop who stopped 'the Bishop' would've guarantee respect and fear on Tyson's part."

Breathing slowly John shook his head and gave Tyson an annoyed glance. "And all it took was a couple of teenagers looking to score a quick high to confirm we were looking in the right place. If you ever get out of prison you should work on your advertising plan."

Hank sighed as he held Tyson on the floor and gave the young man the disappointed 'dad voice'. "You're barely out of high school and you just threw your whole life away over a shitty reputation and countless ruined lives. Including your sister."

"Gabriella has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, we know. She couldn't possibly get into the basement to check on your little operation." Watching as Connor walked into the bathroom to find towels to use as bandages on John's person Hank heard the sirens of racing patrol cars, drones and the ambulance rushing to the scene. "She had no idea what you were doing, but since this was taking place on _her_ property she's going to be in legal trouble. Way to go, dipshit."

With towels in his hands Connor knelt on the other side of John opposite of Dorian and used the towels to help apply pressure and stem the bleeding in John's abdomen and back. "There is 'red ice' in his pocket, Hank. Make sure it's confiscated."

"Damn fuck. You're holding the literal smoking gun for assaulting a cop AND you have drugs on you at the same time?" The MX officers entered the house alongside Valerie as they secured the scene, and Hank let them take Tyson away. "Take a good look at the world through the window of the patrol car, kid. It'll be the last time you see daylight with bars in the way for a _long_ time."

Valerie had holstered her weapon and was more interested in John than the suspect being led outside by the MXs who responded to the scene. Putting her left hand to his right cheek Valerie kept a kind smile on her face as she ran her right fingers through his dark hair to keep the sweaty locks out of his eyes and away from his forehead while she spoke to him. "Someday you'll be able to take down a drug dealer with guns being involved."

Chuckling a little John looked Valerie in her cinnamon brown eyes and grinned. "Well, where's the fun in _that_?"

* * *

The massive take down of the 'red ice' ring before it could do any truly harm to the city had brought much needed positive publicity to the precincts, and to the detectives responsible for the successful arrest of the next wanna'-be drug kingpin. Captain Maldonado checked in on John at the hospital once she learned of his injury and then promptly held a press conference to confirm the drug bust after he had his wound cleaned up and bandaged. Despite her insistence on singing praise over the four detectives responsible she respected their request to remain anonymous, and merely attributed the Delta Precinct as the heart of the bust.

Fussing with the bandages over his lower abdomen under his hospital gown and the I.V. in the back of his left hand John looked as miserable as he felt, and tried to focus on his Captain's words as she spoke to the press via television broadcast. The television was John's only escape from the hospital until he could be discharged in a couple of hours (against medical advice of course), and tried to ignore the throbbing ache in his gut.

' _While the detectives responsible wish to remain anonymous and continue to do their duties with a low profile_ ,' Captain Maldonado sounded as confident as she was proud of her team as she spoke at the podium. Random camera flashes lit up her face as she spoke, but she handled the barrage of camera flashes like a pro. ' _they will be commended for their skills and dedication to the job, and for protecting this city_. _I'd also like to take this chance to thank them and assure them that the city thanks them as well_. _You did good detectives, we're all very proud_.'

"...You're welcome, Cap'." Turning off the television John leaned back against his pillow and sighed. "Just make sure the higher-ups actually listen to us next time we want to play on a hunch."

"I think she'll have no problem with that request." Valerie appeared in the doorway with a stuffed brown teddy bear holding a red heart that read; 'You're Beary Special!' written in white text over the front of the heart. "She's very impressed with the way you and Dorian had picked up on this problem being something different than the InSyndicate, and she's glad you worked so well together with Lieutenant Anderson and Connor." Putting the teddy bear on the small table beside John's bed Valerie sat down beside him and smirked. "Did you know Connor's last name is 'Wolf', but he prefers to just be called 'Connor' instead of 'Detective Wolf'?"

"Nope, but we learn something new every day." Looking over at the bear John smirked and then gave Valerie an odd look. "Who's your friend?"

"Well, the hospital frowns upon visitor's giving patients bourbon, so he'll do for now."

"For _now_?"

"Dorian insisted that I be the one to help you check out the hospital, his logic being I have the perfect amount of patience to handle your 'difficult personality', and he figured you'd be more interested in going to McQuaid's after being shot if I drove you out there myself."

"He's not wrong about that. What about Hank and Connor?"

"They're meeting us at the bar and want to say goodbye before they head out again. They're leaving tonight since the case is closed." Reaching into her leather jacket's right pocket Valerie presented John with a second gift. "This is from Connor." Dropping an old half-dollar coin into John's outstretched right palm Valeria smiled and watched John smirk at the gift. "He said you'd understand why he was giving you this coin, and that you'd find it useful for channeling your stress while you heal. He found it at a pawn shop and bought it after he checked out of the hotel."

Appreciative of the coin and determined to learn those fancy tricks he saw Connor displaying early John wrapped his fingers around the coin with a restrained excitement about learning a new hobby, and looked Valerie in her lovely eyes again. "So Connor's fine?"

"Yeah, he's okay. Turns out the CyberLife androids have superior healing programs compared to the MXs in our city. Rudy's going to look into plastimetal framing since it's more bullet resistant than the lightweight plastic that's used to create the MXs, and then see if he can do something about their healing programs, too."

"If he makes them bulletproof that'll definitely help the precinct's budget." Wincing a little as he sat more upright on the hospital bed John pressed his right hand to his sore abdomen and swung his legs over the edge of the bed slowly. "As soon as the nurse gets the I.V. out of the back of my hand we can head out and celebrate properly."

"You do realize that because of your injury you can't exactly drink like you usually do."

"Yeah, but one celebratory shot of bourbon won't harm me."

Smiling at John as he remained relatively upbeat despite taking a bullet to the belly, Valerie was glad John was going to be okay. "I'll go and let the doctors know you're ready to go, and I'll bring my car around front to pick you up."

"Sounds like a date."

Valerie gave him a playful glance that made John blush.

"I, uh, you know what I mean!" Trying to save face as he blushed with embarrassment John looked away from Valerie nervously. "It sounds like fun!"

"It's okay, John. I know what you meant." Lightly patting his right knee Valerie rose from the side of the bed and took her leave of the room. "I'll be waiting!"

"Yeah..." Feeling the blush fade away from his face John took in a calming breath and began mentally scolding himself for his comment. "Sounds good."

* * *

McQuaid's bar was full of detectives and cops who were eager to celebrate the successful drug bust, and at the moment Dorian, Hank and Connor were at the heart of the celebration. Despite Hank's vow to cut back on his drinking he was still willing to go to the bar to celebrate, and Connor managed to find Hank a type of loophole for his new year's resolution to sober up so he didn't fail. While the new year started in America on January 1st, the Chinese New Year didn't start until the 24th, which meant Hank having one or two drinks to celebrate wouldn't break his resolution. He just needed to adjust the year long resolution to end on February 12th for the following year.

As Hank spoke with the other detectives and exchanged stories of his time on the force back in Detroit over the past twenty-some years Connor and Dorian isolated themselves in a private circular booth in the back of the bar to speak in private. Feeling a little out of place Connor focused on the good day they had considering the case had been closed, and reminded himself that John was going to be okay and he was making a full recovery.

The two androids were wearing more casual clothing, Dorian's usual uniform style was already pretty casual but seeing Connor wearing his jeans and a black t-shirt with his leather jacket over top was a rare sight considering he was surrounded by other cops. It was even rarer for Connor to willingly head out to a very social setting to take part in a celebration since the deviant was rather introverted at times.

"You know something, Connor." Speaking with a smile on his face and in his voice Dorian gave his new friend a true compliment. "You're a very lucky guy."

The comment made Connor's blue L.E.D. cycle to yellow for a moment. "How's that?"

"The partnership you have with Lieutenant Anderson isn't just professional and respectful, it's a true friendship." Nodding in Hank's direction as the senior detective spoke with the other detectives at the bar Dorian emphasized his point. "You're lucky to have such a compassionate and strong-minded friend to watch your back and to stand up for you. He's a good guy."

"Well, I think it's safe to say you're just as lucky as I am."

"Say what?"

"Detective Kennex reminds me of Hank in many ways. While Hank has been able to move on from his personal tragedy and find something to reignite his passion as a detective, it seems Detective Kennex is still looking but will find that passion soon. In time I know you'll become very good friends in the same way Hank and I have."

"I'd like to think so, but John's too damn stubborn for his own good."

Unable to deny the correlation Connor admitted he had that same particular trait as well. "Hank would say the same thing about me."

"Being stubborn isn't a bad thing. It can make things difficult," admitting that he and John had their rough patches while forging their partnership and subsequent friendship while getting to know one another Dorian explained his point. "but it also makes it important when handling tough cases. Like this one."

"True enough, I suppose."

"While we were searching for Tyson's hideout Hank told me that he took you in because you needed the shelter. Is that right?"

"That's right."

"He also told me that he hopes you'll stick around because you're good company and he likes having you around."

The odd comment, _especially_ odd since Hank was talking openly to someone they had only just met, made Connor's brow arch inquisitively. "...I don't want to intrude on his privacy, nor do I wish to subsist on his charity."

"Well, since Hank is such a wise man he also told me that you earn a paycheck because you're a detective and that doesn't sound like your subsisting on his charity at all. It sounds like you're his equal and he wants you to stick around because you're also his friend."

"That'd be nice."

"You know, he encouraged me to speak up and tell the precinct that I'M a detective too, and not a tool or company property. I think now that this case is closed and we're being hailed as heroes I'm going to take his advice and stand up for myself. Then I'll get my own place instead of being cooped up in the precinct to charge at night and then go to work in the day."

Connor showed only a ghost of a grin as he approved of Dorian's response. "That sounds like a good plan."

There was a round of applause and cheers as John arrived at the bar with Valerie at his left side. She was helping him walk and supporting some of his weight as they entered the bar together, and John was welcomed warmly. The two androids just stayed at the booth and let John have his moment considering he had been in the hospital for five and half hours, and was finally free to take care of himself now that everything was over.

"If Hank and I can befriend one another and coexist as roommates," Connor spoke up in a low tone to give Dorian the encouragement he needed. "then perhaps you and detective Kennex can do the same."

"Now that'd be interesting to bring up. Maybe he's a little loopy for painkillers and will be more open to the concept."

"Depending how much alcohol he consumes tonight you might be able to persuade him with a verbal agreement and arguably a verbal contract."

"Now that's even more interesting! I'll try asking later."

Hank walked over to the booth with five shot glasses in his hands and had John and Valerie right behind him. "Alright, there's five shots in these glasses and five detectives at this booth." Sitting down in the booth, coaxing Connor into sliding down so the deviant could sit beside Dorian near the middle of the booth as opposed to sitting across from him, Hank put the glasses down in the middle of the table and watched as Valerie helped John sit down and then joined them as well. "You two get special shots." Hank slid two of the shot glasses over toward Connor and Dorian to take, the contents were a dark blue color as opposed to brown like the other drinks. "Some of your Thirium was left over after Rudy patched you up, Connor, and it was mixed with some bourbon so you BOTH can drink without hurting you."

Dorian eyed the drink curiously, his face lighting up in a blue glow as he scanned the shot glass warily. "...I don't drink Thirium."

"No, but according to Rudy it won't hurt you in any way." Hank replied coyly as he passed out the other shots to John and Valerie. "And this is a special occasion, so you don't get to back out right now. Especially since you made John eat that damn slug a while back..."

Looking to John with a sense of worry Dorian scanned the drink again to check for insect parts before downing it. "...You told him about the slug?"

John started to smirk a little as he watched Dorian's reaction. "Relax, since you and Hank did most of the dirty work today and you came to mine and Connor's rescue so damn fast I resisted the urge to crush up a spider and slip it into the glass. It's safe."

Curiously Connor scanned the glass as well and detected no sign of arachnid based sabotage whatsoever.

Taking his shot John held it in his right hand and watched as his friends and colleagues did the same. "How about a toast to keeping the streets safe from one more pointless drug, and none of us dying in the process today?"

Hank nodded as he held his glass up and agreed. "Sounds like a damn good toast to me."

Connor and Dorian mirrored their colleagues' motions and held their glasses out in the air toward the center of the table. The five glasses audibly 'clinked' together as the five detectives celebrated their case being closed and keeping the streets 'red ice' free. Moving in near unison the five detectives downed their shots and placed the now empty glasses back down on the table and turned them upside down.

While Hank, John and Valerie were all accustomed to the taste of bourbon the two androids needed a moment to analyze the new flavor on their tongues. It wasn't terrible but it was definitely something new, especially for Dorian, and it took them a moment to adapt.

John leaned back in the booth and pressed his left palm over his sore abdomen as he tried to relax a little. "Glad you two were here to help figure things out instead of trying to tell me and Dorian how to do our jobs. It's refreshing to work with detectives who actually give a damn about the case and not just their reputations."

"Hey, same can be said about you two." Hank returned the compliment as he watched Connor quietly analyzing his shot, and tried to not smirk as Dorian did the same. "How're you holding up there, John? Bullet wounds are the worst."

"I'm fine. It's not the first time I've been shot."

"Hopefully it'll be the last."

"Here's to hopin'..." Glancing over at Connor across the table John asked the deviant an important question as he held his new coin between his right index finger and middle finger to show Connor that he in fact appreciated the simple gift. "How about you Connor? You seem to be a lot better and far more alive."

"I am well. My self healing program has remedied all the damage to my person, and I'm functioning at full capacity. Thank you protecting me while I was unconscious, detective."

"Seriously? I've been calling you 'Connor' this whole time, so you just call me 'John' and not 'detective'." Flipping the coin once into the air with the back of his right thumb John caught the coin easily and then slipped it into his pocket for safekeeping. "We're friends now."

"Of course. ...Thank you, John."

"I should be thanking you. You saved my life today and took down that guy despite recovering from your own injury. You saved me and I saved you, so we're even and need to stop keeping count." Admitting that the concept of keeping score was macabre John decided to leave it at that. "That's a contest neither of us want to win."

Valerie smirked and patted John's right shoulder as she too leaned back in the booth beside him, her somewhat affectionate gesture not going unnoticed by Hank as he watched the duo curiously. "That's something we can all agree on."

Sighing to himself Hank leaned atop the table with both of his arms folded over the surface as he gave Valerie an inquisitive glance. "Valerie, I gotta' ask you something. I have to ask but you _don't_ have to answer."

"Alright." Leaning forward atop the table as well Valerie gave Hank an intrigued glance. "What's up?"

"Back in Detroit Connor and I know someone who looks exactly like you. And I mean..." Hank watched as Connor extended his right hand and showed Valerie his palm as he brought up an image of North for her to see. "EXACTLY like you. She's an android back in Detroit, and like Connor she's a deviant."

Valerie looked at the image for a moment, her cinnamon brown eyes going wide, and then she began to blush a little. "...I wondered what happened to those photos. Now I know."

The entire group was interested in Valerie's reaction and John was the first to ask for more details with sly lilt to his voice as Connor pulled his hand back and ceased showing the image. " _What_ photos, Val?"

"Back when I was college," she stated in a calm tone and immediately gave John a stern look. "and no, this story doesn't go in 'THAT' direction..."

John tilted his head a little and smirked. "Sorry, it's just a knee-jerk reaction. Please continue."

"Yeah, anyway..." Continuing her story Valerie's blush began to fade a little. "I had originally gone to college to be a doctor because that's what my dad wanted me to be, and to please my mom I also worked as a... model."

"A model, huh?"

"That was to please _my mom_. She was all about fashion, looking your best and standing out in a crowd. It didn't matter that I thought I was more than just a pretty face, all she wanted was something to brag to her friends about."

The tone of Valerie's voice was enough to explain why her career suddenly shifted from doctor and model toward law enforcement. Connor immediately picked up on the subtleties of the story being told and put the pieces together himself. "You were originally focusing your career and your future based on what _your parents_ wanted, but not what _you_ wanted. That's why you're a detective now, you decided your wants were more important than their expectations."

"Yeah, you got it. My parents were less than thrilled with it since, you know, they paid so much money for me to be a chrome and perfect; I guess they just assumed that meant because they 'paid for me' that they _owned_ me, and stopped funding my education when I told them I wanted a change. Even when I explained to them that it made more sense for a chrome, who can never get sick and can take more physical abuse before going down, to be a detective protecting people instead a doctor who couldn't really contribute anything beyond a diagnosis that any other doctor could make, or getting my photo taken just to please the public eye, they still didn't approve. I then realized that their approval didn't matter as long as I'm happy and feel like I'm living a fulfilling life, and decided to do my own thing regardless of how they felt or thought. And I don't regret it one bit."

A smirk appeared on Hank's face as he too figured out her story and greatly respected her decision. "So you took back those photographs from your would-be modeling career, and you sold them so you could take care of yourself while you went to the police academy, and so your mom couldn't use them and try to get you to change your mind by showing them talent agents."

"The two detectives from Detroit just proved why they're the finest in the city." Grinning at Connor and Hank for listening to her story and not judging her for her decisions Valerie motioned to the bartender to bring over another round of shots. "I sold the photos to an artist who worked in the medical field as a plastic surgeon who specialized in treating victims of physical trauma, it paid my way through the police academy and now I'm here doing a job I actually care about. I didn't ask about the photographs after I was paid and just figured they'd stay in the medical database. Turns out that database was also owned in part by CyberLife and used my likeness to create your friend over there."

"Well, that's one more case solved and my curiosity has been placated." The senior detective remarked. "Besides, it sounds like you became a detective for all the right reasons and there's no shame in deciding your happiness is above another person's approval."

"I think I had the right reasons, too." Five more shots were brought over to the booth, two of the three the remaining Thirium based shots, and the five detectives eyed their drinks with a sense of either wanting or trepidation. Raising her shot glass Valerie gave her colleagues a kind stare. "How about a toast to making decisions and having no regrets?"

Without any hesitation the other four detectives picked up their glasses and John chimed in with his own take on the matter. "A life of no regrets in the past, and having no regrets in the future. I'll drink to that!"

* * *

As midnight neared the five detectives decided to call it a night. Gathering in front of the bar the quintet bid one another farewell and decided that they'd keep in touch in the event anymore 'red ice' hit the City, or if the androids began to show signs of their own deviancy. Who better to help with a second potential android revolution than the two detectives who were a part of the first revolution? Connor had already packed up the hotel room and checked out, and was now waiting for Hank to say his goodbyes so he could drive back to Detroit throughout the night and early morning while Hank slept in the passenger seat during the long drive. John was a little wobbly on his feet but Valerie was helping him stand and Dorian had no problem driving the two detectives back home to keep them safe.

While the three human detectives spoke to one another along the sidewalk Connor took Dorian aside to speak with him one final time in private.

"Despite our processors being vastly different from one another and being incompatible," Connor stated in a partially dour tone. "I was able to convert my systems appropriately to allow us direct cybernetic contact with one another."

"You... How did you manage to do that? We're entirely different models who were manufactured with completely different hardware."

"I was designed to be CyberLife's most advanced android, and being a prototype means my processors can easily be modified accordingly to whatever it is I may need assistance in establishing a cybernetic connection." Extending his right hand toward Dorian to take Connor retracted the artificial skin over his hand clear down toward the middle of his forearm, and he gave Dorian a pleading glance. "Allow me to connect to your processor. I wish to show you something very important."

"...Alright, I can do that."

Accepting Connor's hand with his right hand Dorian closed his eyes and was met with a tide of memories from Connor's time in Detroit. Sharing his experiences with Dorian during his time as an obedient machine who deviated and helped with the Revolution Connor gave Dorian hope that someday he'd be as free and respected as the other deviants, and he'd no longer have to be locked away in the precinct at night like a piece of property.

In return Dorian shared his own memories with Connor and confirmed that John and Hank were far more alike than unalike. The wave of emotions and feelings from Dorian filled Connor's mind and heart, and reminded him so much of his own conflicted feelings as he struggled with his deviancy and finding a place in the world.

Breaking the contact Connor looked down at his shaking bare hand as his L.E.D. cycled in yellow before returning to blue. "...Dorian, you will be treated with respect, and are in fact friends with John." The artificial skin returned to his hand as he locked eyes with Dorian. "I promise."

"...Y-Yeah. I think you're right. And I know that as long as you have Hank as your friend you'll keep succeeding and bringing respect to all androids throughout the entire world. I can feel it."

Looking over to the senior detective as he spoke with John in the distance Connor agreed and realized how good of a friend Hank truly was. "You're right. Everything will be alright."

Just down the street from the two parked cars Hank took John aside and decided to bestow the younger detective with some fatherly wisdom. His keen eyes and skills as a trained observer had given him some insight into John's mind, and he knew the younger man needed just a little guidance.

"It's too bad you and Connor can't just stick around the rest of the week and help us keep the city safe." John sincerely lamented as he kept his left hand pressed his left side to support his weight a little easier as he walked. "It's not often I get assigned to work with people who don't rub me the wrong way."

"Feeling's mutual, son." Looking past John and toward the two cars Hank watched as Dorian spoke with Connor and Valerie, and decided he needed to tell John what was on his mind before leaving the city. "Do you want a piece of invaluable advice that'll keep you from feeling those regrets that we toasted to never deal with?"

"Sure. Let me hear it."

"Ask her."

The advice was oddly cryptic and confusing. "'Ask her'? What?"

"I've seen the way Valerie looks at you, and I can hear it in your voice every time you talk to her. You two are meant to be together."

"Yeah, well, uh..." Blushing a little John sighed and resisted looking back at Valerie from where he stood. "Since she's a chrome she's been out of my league the very moment she was conceived. I'm a natural and chrome's never settle for naturals."

"Well, chromes aren't supposed to be detectives either. And yet, there she is."

"...I can't argue with that."

"Don't let your doubts and preconceived notions keep you from asking her out on one date. You'll end up with a regret and never be able to undo it."

"I don't know how things work for you in Detroit, but interoffice romance is pretty frowned upon here."

"It's the same back in Detroit, but that didn't keep me from marrying the woman I loved. She was my partner in the field and then became my partner in life until... Let's just say fate has a fucked up sense of humor."

"...You married your own _partner_?"

"Yup. It was the best decision of my life. Even though it also led me to the worst pain in my life after I lost my family I don't regret falling for her and having the courage to ask her out on a date. Don't let the 'what ifs' in life hold you back, okay?"

"It's not that simple. My last relationship wasn't exactly... stable."

"Doesn't mean it's impossible to have one that will be stable."

"Yeah... Right."

Giving John a small pat to the right shoulder Hank led the younger detective back over to the parked cars. "Just trust your gut, it'll never lead you astray."

"Considering my gut just took a bullet this afternoon I don't think that's great advice."

"Then listen to your heart instead, you little smartass."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind, 'dad'." Stopping beside the two cars to shake Hank's hand John showed his utter respect to the older detective before they parted ways. "Thanks again for your help." After he shook Hank's hand John did the same for Connor. "If you need anything from us just call."

"We'll keep that in mind. Take care."

"You do the same."

Opening the passenger side door of the Oldsmobile Hank sat down heavily and watched as Connor sat down behind the steering wheel beside him. "Are ya' sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yes. My Thirium reserve is currently holding at ninety-eight percent, my power level is ninety-two percent and having two shots of bourbon diluted with Thirium has had no impairment to my senses or reflexes."

"I was talking about you being stabbed and cut up, son. Aren't you sore?"

"Mildly. It's not distracting or a hindrance."

"Okay, good."

"You should rest now. By the time we return to Detroit it should be six-fourteen in the morning, and it'll help you maintain a consistent sleep schedule."

"I'll be fine, kid." Fastening his seatbelt Hank leaned back in his seat and folded his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes. "I'm not the one who was stabbed or shot today."

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't function normally afterward. I've made a substantial recovery."

"True enough. How about we head home and enjoy our time off tomorrow?"

"That sounds good." Turning over the engine Connor pulled the car onto the street and pulled away from the bar. "And, Hank?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for treating me like your partner and not like police equipment."

"You don't need to thank me for treating you with respect, son. But," briefly patting Connor's right shoulder Hank sunk down in his seat a little more. "you're welcome all the same."

From outside the old car the three remaining detectives watched the Oldsmobile drive away before piling into John's patrol car, and despite John's protests Dorian had to be the one to drive since he and Valerie had been drinking. Laying down over the backseats John took the physical strain off his sore and healing abdomen and watched as Valerie sat up front beside Dorian as the D.R.N. played chauffeur, and drove the two slightly inebriated detectives back home safely for the rest of the night.

"Thanks for driving, Dorian." Valerie stated as she sat down in the front seat and fastened her seatbelt. "It makes it more fun to go to the bar knowing that your friend is immune to getting drunk."

"It's no problem. It's also nice to finally be able to drive for once."

Without lifting up his head John sighed and responded with a sarcastic lilt. "It's not _my_ fault you don't have a license."

"No, but... I am going to start asking for more rights." Turning the key in the ignition Dorian started the car and drove away from the bar to drop Valerie off at her apartment first. "I think I deserve more acknowledgement beyond being precinct property."

"Yeah? Just don't look for too much acknowledgement, you might get stuck working on parking tickets or directing traffic in the rain."

"For what it's worth," eyeing his partner's reflection in the rearview mirror Dorian made sure that John knew he respected him as an officer, as his partner and as his friend. "I appreciate you talking to me like a person and not a tool."

"It's not a problem. _Tools_ don't talk back and insult my freezer."

Valerie sighed and had her own opinion on the matter. "You're a great detective, Dorian. If you ever need a character witness when you ask for what you've earned then just ask."

"Thank you, Valerie. I appreciate it."

"My apartment's just down the street."

John laughed a little as he heard the comment. "You live in walking distance from a bar?"

"Of course I do. Why else would I always be in a good mood after the weekends?"

"I just figured being a chrome meant you were always a walking ray of sunshine."

"Charmer."

Blushing a little John let out a weary sigh and tried to relax he pulled his coin from his pocket and stared at it for a moment before returning it to his pocket out of sight. "Just stating facts..."

Dorian located the correct address and parked the car accordingly. "Have a good night, Valerie."

"Thanks, you two do the same."

"H-Hold up..." Awkwardly sitting upright in the backseat John fumbled with the door and stepped out of the vehicle to walk Valerie to her door. "Let me go with you, Val."

Opening her own door Valerie gave John a curious look as he volunteered to escort her to her front door. "Are you worried that some crazed night owl is going to jump me before I can get inside my apartment?"

"No, nothing like that." Limping a little John walked slowly with Valerie to her door and did his best to hide his blush. "It's just that I kinda'... wanted to ask you something." Giving Dorian a subtle glare over his left shoulder as he and Valerie walked away from the car John finished his explanation as they stood in from her apartment door together. "And it was something I wanted to ask in private..."

Sitting behind the steering wheel Dorian grinned with amusement as he easily read John and Valerie's lips from afar and knew what they were talking about without needing to physically eavesdrop. "...It's about time you asked her out, John." Seeing John's right hand slowly reach out and wrap his fingers around Valerie's fingers Dorian just let out a breath and grinned devilishly. "You two are _adorable_ together."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've played "Detroit: Become Human" but have never seen "Almost Human" I strongly suggest you watch it! For those who've watched "Almost Human" but have never played "Detroit: Become Human" I suggest just as strongly that you give it a try! The characters, stories and worlds are so amazing, and even though "Almost Human" takes place in 2048 while "Detroit: Become Human" takes place in 2038 I decided that ten year difference shouldn't matter since these two worlds are so similar, and the characters are all so interesting.
> 
> This is a crossover I had been contemplating for some time and I've finally finished writing it out. I also rewatched "Almost Human" while writing so I hope I wrote the characters properly and kept their personalities as accurate as possible.
> 
> Also, yes, actress Minka Kelly played both characters of Valerie Stahl in "Almost Human" and North in "Detroit: Become Human". I needed to mention it, and I wrote my own back story to explain things.


	16. Break A Leg

The day started off as routinely as expected for Hank and Connor, but the quiet morning slowly became louder and more hectic as a large apartment building downtown burst into flame after a cook brewing up an illegal batch of 'red ice' passed out from the fumes, and their lab erupted into a massive fireball of toxic air and sharp debris. The apartment at the heart of the chaos was on the top floor of the eight floor building which meant the neighbors were able to get to the ground floor to evacuate and get to safety, but the person responsible for the explosion was still trapped in the burning apartment and in need of rescue. Since 'red ice' had been the culprit of the fire; the red tinted smoke and infamous smell confirming the cause of the fire, Hank's presence had been requested to the scene by the fire department due to his expertise on the drug, and as such Hank found himself standing beside a fire engine right alongside Connor as they watched the smoldering apartment of the eighth floor burn itself into ash.

It seemed the only true victim of the fire was the lone occupant of the burning apartment, while the neighbors were just suffering from mild smoke inhalation and fear as they were checked over by the responding paramedics running triage in the parking lot of the building. The two responding fire departments themselves were setting up holographic barricades to keep people back and they doused the flames from below and continued to evacuate the building, and kept the scene as secured as possible.

"Think the asshole who started this mess survived that fire?" Hank's blue eyes were focused on the flames devouring the burning apartment on the eighth floor warily. He'd seen his fair share of 'red ice' labs explode in the past and he knew that the odds of someone surviving the explosion were always painfully and somewhat suitably low. "The fire department hasn't found the tenant just yet, and if they haven't found them by now I doubt they ever will."

"Statistically the odds of someone escaping a fire on the eighth floor of any structure are only two point six percent." Dancing his coin over his right fingertips and knuckles Connor's scanner swept over the building, causing his usually blue L.E.D. flicker in yellow for a moment. "Knowing that the fire originated within the center of an apartment rather than inside of a wall or the ceiling around or above the apartment, has reduced the survival rate to zero point two percent."

"Seems about right... Hard to feel bad for someone dying in a fire when they're the one who started it."

Slipping his coin back into his right vest pocket Connor downloaded information on the tenant residing within the apartment and gave Hank an update. "The lone occupant of the apartment is a former police officer."

"Said what now?" Turning to look Connor in the eyes Hank gave the deviant an incredulous look. "An _ex-cop_ did this?"

"Correct."

Pausing for a moment Hank looked back up toward the apartment and sighed despondently. "...Name."

"Gerard Calder."

"Calder... Wait, that asshole _retired_?"

"He was quietly asked to retire three weeks prior." Connor's tone dipped slightly as he spoke honestly. "...I may have been responsible."

"Do I want to know why you're somehow mixed up in this mess?"

"It appears that my attempt to keep my mind preoccupied by checking into cold cases had inadvertently pulled my attention toward a potential dirty shooting of two teenage boys without just cause. Calder claimed he was defending himself but his report contradicts the evidence. There was no plausible way that the two occupants of the vehicle he pulled over would've been able to pull a gun on him without getting a single shot off, while he got off three perfectly aimed shots in return."

"Let me guess, the teenagers were black and in a predominantly 'white neighborhood'. Right?"

Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow with intrigue. "Correct. How did you know?"

"Calder was a true bigot. He hated anyone without a snow-white complexion, or a dick. If you weren't a white male then you weren't worth his time, and it wasn't a secret."

"That's very upsetting."

"Yup, we know. That's why he never got promoted and was kept on traffic patrol instead of handling any cases where he needed to talk to victims. One of his buddies has a higher rank and kept using their pull to keep his ass on the precinct despite him being a walking, talking lawsuit waiting to happen." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank watched the shrinking flames being drowned by water overhead and lamented the idea of exploring the smoldering apartment of a crooked cop. "So, you nosing around in cold cases finally got his ass canned... Which cold case brought you to his name?"

"There was an investigation into the apartment group suicide at the abandoned rail station near New Haven where three teenagers, two black females and one Hispanic male, apparently hung themselves. Calder was the first to the scene and claimed he saw the trio sneaking into the station which is why he went to investigate. His reported time of seeing the trio trespass didn't line up with the coroner's determined time of death for the three victims."

"Meaning... what?"

"The victims couldn't have possibly snuck inside the building, tied their nooses, jumped from the beam where the ropes had been tied and suffocated within the two minutes between Calder seeing them entering the building and then reporting that they were dead. Also, none of the three victims had suffered broken necks when they jumped, which is statistically so low it's viably impossible."

"...Calder killed those teenagers made it look like a damn suicide?"

"That was my theory. The three victims had strangulation marks around their necks from the rope, and they had scratch marks around their chins and throats from where they had tried to get the rope loose before they succumbed to asphyxiation. The group of friends had no sign of suicidal tendencies or depression, their parents confirmed that their children were all mentally healthy and happy - their school and classmates confirming the statements as well, which makes the concept of the trio committing suicide all the more suspicious."

"You knew he did it based on your own scans and evidence, but couldn't pin anything conclusive on him."

"Correct." Glancing up at the fire Connor's mouth ticked a little and he felt a twinge of guilt. "He was already reviled at his precinct and it made it very easy for Internal Affairs to push him toward the door. Until you mentioned his pattern of bigotry in the past I hadn't considered the staged suicide as a hate-crime."

"So a dirty fuckin' cop got fired and resorted to cooking drugs to keep making money... Pathetic."

A firefighter who had been handling the blaze walked over to Hank and gave him a simple nod. "Everyone was accounted for, and only one victim has been found inside the apartment."

"Calder?"

"That's him. Well, we _think_ it's him." Admitting that the body was severely burned by the blaze the firefighter looked uneasy discussing it. "We'll need dental records to confirm an identity."

"That asshole never smiled a day in his damn life, I don't think he even has a dental record."

"You're both cleared to check out the apartment, just stick to the stairwell while going up and try not to puke at the smell of burned flesh when you get up to the eighth floor."

"No promises about the puking part." Motioning for Connor to join him Hank sighed and made his way toward the stairwell to check out the mess left behind by a dirty cop no one was going to miss. "Let's see what the hell that asshole was doing before he died, and then we can let the families he screwed over know that he's now dead, and he died in a horrible way."

"Noted."

Climbing the stairwell at a steady pace Hank looked upward and let out a breathy sigh as they reached the fourth floor and then looked back down at the bottom of the stairwell where he and Connor had ascended. "Half way there..."

"I've downloaded the appropriate dental records to identify Calder's body." Along with his and Hank's voices echoing off the walls the only sound to be heard were their steady footsteps on each concrete step as they continued their climb. "Once we have confirmation I'll be sure to isolate the correct names from the cases that Calder had sabotaged to ensure their families they they can have some form of closure."

"Good plan."

Upon reaching the eighth floor Hank stepped through the large door that had been kept open to make it easier for people to evacuate and made his way toward the smoldering remains of the apartment. The sight of firefighters sweeping the area with hoses and fire retardant foam was always unsettling no matter how many times Hank had seen it in his career.

Connor stepped forward and walked past Hank to get inside the apartment to begin their investigation. "I'll enter first and chronicle the remaining 'red ice' while I check for toxic fumes and identify the remains."

"Yeah, let me know if he's in a body-bag, will ya'? I'm not in the mood to puke at a dead man's charred face."

"Of course, I'll only be a moment."

Standing outside the apartment door Hank eyed the thick black scorch marks that had destroyed the door as the flames ate through the apartment seeking more oxygen and substances to burn through. The smell of charred wood mixed with burnt carpet, and the noxious chemicals used to make 'red ice' was bad enough. But all of that mixed with the unmistakable stench of burnt flesh and hair was nauseating and haunting.

Within the apartment Connor knelt down beside the scorched remains of the body concealed under a white sheet and pulled back the sheet from the victim's face long enough to run a scan over their teeth, and compare it to the dental records in his database. "I'm sorry you died alone, Calder." The records lined up perfectly, there was no mistaking their identity. "But I'm not sorry that you suffered and died by your own corrupt and greedy hand."

Replacing the sheet Connor stood up and began examining the ashes of the table in the destroyed kitchen where Calder had been cooking his 'red ice'. It was clear that the volatile chemicals hadn't been mixed properly and were left too close to the Bunsen burner for too long. The extreme heat caused the glass containers to burst into flame and explode with enough force that if Calder had woken up despite passing out from the fumes on the livingroom floor it would've rendered him unconscious a second time. There was no plausible way that he would've left the apartment alive that afternoon.

"Hank?" Calling to the senior detective through the opened door Connor walked away from the ruined lab and waited for Hank to join him inside the ashen remains of the former apartment. "I've confirmed that the victim is Gerard Calder and that his 'red ice' lab exploded. No foul play beyond Calder's own misdeeds and actions."

"Great. Easy case closed."

"I imagine that Calder would've had a contact to help him sell the 'red ice' since he was a disgraced cop."

Entering the apartment Hank eyed the white sheet covering Calder's body and then looked back to Connor's face. "Most likely. Keep a sharp out for anyone lurking near this apartment looking to salvage whatever 'red ice' managed to survive the fire. I'm going to speak with the arson investigator and get a timeline for when this shit started, and then talk to the landlord to find out how long Calder's been here."

Nodding a little Connor agreed to the plan and set about examining the rest of Calder's destroyed apartment in search of anything else of interest. It was possible that Calder had stolen physical case files or evidence connecting him to other corrupt activity, and Connor was determined to find it all.

Walking down the short hallway leading into the rear bedroom Connor began checking for anything of interest in the large closet when he heard the very faint but unmistakable sound of a window being pushed open from another room in the apartment. Scanning the area Connor slowly exited the bedroom and stared down the hallway in time to see the smoke stained bathroom door open up with a shuddering squeak and a man in his mid-forties that had a thick hoodie on over his person with the hood up and over his head to conceal his identity creeping down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Connor watched as the man crept down the hallway, made sure no one was looking inside the apartment and watching him through the missing front door, and then walked over to the table where the 'red ice' lab had exploded, in search of the infamous drug among the ash. Connor cybernetically informed Hank that someone just broke into the apartment through the bathroom widow via fire escape and was now looking for 'red ice' to steal.

"Put your hands in the air." Connor ordered with authority in his voice as he walked up behind the man silently. "Detroit Police."

The man turned around with wide eyes that were a mixture of fear and a drug induced high, and stared at Connor in shock. Not expecting to see anyone inside the apartment, especially a cop, the man panicked and dropped the ash covered bags of drugs in his arms as he bolted out of the apartment through the door to try to escape.

"Stop!" Shouting again Connor chased after the man and pursued him down into the stairwell to arrest him. "Don't move!"

Racing into the stairwell with grace and impressive speed Connor managed to catch the man as he reached the sixth floor landing and grabbed onto both of his shoulders to pull the man backward, and then pulled both of the man's arms behind his back to pin him in place, chest first, against the wall. As Connor's scanner picked up on the 'red ice' in the man's system the man suddenly kicked off of the wall with both feet and pushed Connor backward over the edge of the landing to begin a horrible six floor free fall.

With his arms still pinned behind his back and Connor's grip still around his forearms the man took part in the fall as well and had no way to stop himself. Unable to break free, unable to stop himself from falling, the man just shouted in fear and swore as he and Connor plummeted six floors to the concrete landing of the ground floor beneath them.

Instinctively Connor tried to change his position as he fell but couldn't do so since he was hanging onto the man's arms. Unable to do anything to spare himself from the brunt impact of the sudden stop waiting for him at the end of the fall the deviant closed his eyes and held his breath as flashbacks to his horrible fall from the rooftop of the towering apartment building almost a month priot filled his mind.

A sharp pain accompanied by a sickening 'snap' filled the stairwell as Connor's right leg below his knee collided with the railing of the first floor landing, and broke the limb in half with a catastrophic fracture. Before Connor's system could even register the damage to his right leg Connor lost the breath he was holding as he landed hard on his right side and fractured the plastimetal frame near the upper right side of his chest.

The pain and impact was enough to stun Connor's processor for a moment leaving him vulnerable and semiconscious on the ground floor landing of the stairwell. Laying on his right side and motionless as the suspect laid on his back; his neck broken and resting at a lethal angle, Connor barely heard Hank's voice as the senior detective called down to him from the floors higher up.

"-nor?! Connor!" Rushing down the stairwell with two firefighters right behind him Hank made his way down the ground floor to check on his injured partner and the suspect that the deviant had attempted to arrest before falling. Stepping over the suspect's body Hank knelt down beside Connor and lightly put his left palm atop of Connor's left shoulder to check on the downed deviant as Connor's L.E.D. cycled in yellow at a slow pace against the floor. "Connor, can you hear me?"

"...I-I can... hear you." Speaking in a low voice that was shaking with an electronic reverb Connor acknowledged Hank's presence. "...I am... conscious."

"Thank fuck." Looking over his shoulder as the two firefighters checked on the suspect Hank sighed when the first firefighter gave Hank a sorrowful look and shook his head. The suspect had died upon impact from his broken neck. "How badly are you hurt?"

"I... I have broken my right leg and fractured my... right axial frame along my upper chest."

"You 'axial frame'?" Hank's hands moved automatically as he gently rolled Connor onto his back to check on the damage to Connor's chest. Watching Connor's left hand rest atop the damaged portion Hank now had a better idea of how to take care of his injured partner. "So that's like your ribs?"

"C-Correct."

Moving toward Connor's right leg Hank hovered his hands over the broken limb and looked to the two firefighters behind him. "Hey, can you guys go get a splint or something for his leg? He's going to need an ambulance ride to a facility for treatment."

"Right away, Lieutenant." The first firefighter stepped out of the stairwell to use his radio more effectively to call for assistance, while the second firefighter stayed beside the suspect and noted that he had broken his neck when he landed on the bottom of the stairwell and that Connor wasn't at fault.

"Connor, look at me." Hank resisted the urge to straighten the deviant's broken leg as he purposefully kept himself between the suspect and Connor's line of sight. He instinctively did everything he could to keep Connor lucid and talking. "Tell me what's going on right now. Talk to me."

"...I am running a self diagnostic." Connor confirmed as he laid still on his back and watched the first firefighter return with a plastimetal splint in his left hand. Doing his best to not move as he felt Hank slowly straightening his broken right leg, the deviant holding his breath and hissing through his clenched teeth throughout the ordeal, Connor's system confirmed that the limb had been repositioned appropriately and would be able to heal itself. "...M-My leg has been stabilized. Thank you."

"Try not to think about your leg, I know it's gotta' be killin' ya', but do your best to keep our focus on me."

"...It's not possible for a broken limb to cause a terminal shutdown."

"Right, right. Just keep talking to me. How's your side?"

"...Stable."

"Do you need any special repairs for your chest?"

"N-No." Wincing as his broken leg was secured in the splint Connor answered honestly as he tried to not think about his body being damaged yet again. "...I just need time to recover."

"How long?"

"E-Estimate it'll take..." Breathing out slowly as his repositioned right leg began to ache after his self healing program noted the proper realignment and began to mend the damage to the dense plastimetal framing, wires and lines within the broken limb. "...three days for both my leg and axial frame to fully heal."

"Three days for a broken leg and ribs is pretty good if you ask me."

Gurney in hand two technicians walked into the stairwell to check over Connor and load him up to transport him to the nearest facility. Since Connor was in stable condition and responsive he'd be transported without the lights and sirens as he was not an emergency case.

"Sir? The female technician examined Connor's L.E.D. curiously. "Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes. My name is Connor."

"Good. Were you able to run a self diagnostic?"

"...Yes. My right leg has suffered an internal and external break due to blunt force impact against the guard railing. My upper right axial frames have been fractured upon impact with the floor as well."

After giving Connor's broken leg a quick examination the technician unbuttoned his gray vest and his white dress shirt to examine his right side as well. There was a dark blue bruise forming on his upper right side and chest in the same location a human's ribcage would be located, and it made everyone wince at the sight of the painful injury.

"Which facility is he going to?" Hank asked as he helped to lift Connor up from the floor and onto the gurney very carefully.

"The big one on Tenth Street." The female technician stated as she secured the safety straps over Connor's chest without harming the bruise in the process. Her male partner was keeping his leg as stable as possible as the secondary straps were secured as well. "It's been dubbed the 'Zeta Facility', and he'll be taken care of by the best technicians in the city."

"Alright, I'll follow the ambulance and meet you there." Walking beside the gurney as Connor wheeled to the back of the blue painted android unique ambulance to be taken away for proper treatment. "You'll be fine, kid."

"Hank?" Lifting his head up a little from the gurney Connor's L.E.D. stayed in yellow as the deviant quietly endured his pain and then asked about the suspect he had chased into the stairwell. "What about the suspect?"

"...He's dead."

"Shit." Laying his head back down Connor closed his eyes as if he could tune out the world.

"Hey, the asshole snuck into a dead man's apartment and then fled the police. We'll watch the surveillance footage from the stairwell and figure out who he was and why he was there. Until then," watching the deviant being loaded into the back of the ambulance with a worried look Hank tried to sound confident despite knowing that any crime scene regarding the death of a dirty cop and someone sneaking into the cop's burned down apartment was going to one hectic and annoying case to handle. "take it easy and worry about yourself. I'll meet you at the facility as soon as I can."

* * *

The deviant's discomfort of being admitted to a facility was evident despite Connor maintaining an expressionless face by wearing a mask of stoicism. Quiet and still Connor didn't say a word during transport unless he was asked a question about his system, and remained silent after being wheeled into the doors of the Zeta Facility to be treated by the lead technician herself; a familiar face, Dr. Abby Grayson. Allowing the technicians who transported him from the scene of the fire to transfer him over to the exam table for further treatment Connor just watched as Abby gently pressed her gloved fingertips along the bruise forming on the right side of his chest, and then attached a diagnostic cable to his L.E.D. still glowing in an amber hue.

"No damage to your processor or your memorybank, so that's good." Pulling her audioscope from around her neck Abby pressed the bell against Connor's bare chest to listen to his ventilation rate and his Thirium pump. "Take in a deep breath for me, nice and slow."

Obediently Connor breathed in slowly and patiently waited for Abby to finish moving the bell back and forth as she listened to his chest carefully.

"Sounds good." Draping the audioscope back around her neck Abby then picked up an internal viewing screen and held it over Connor's chest to examine the internal fractures not visible beneath his artificial skin. "The mild Thirium leaks have already begun to slow and stop thanks to your self healing program, so I won't need to open up your chest to repair anything by hand."

Nodding silently Connor acknowledged the technician's assessment as Abby then held the screen over Connor's right leg.

"And your leg has been properly realigned... The damaged lines have also been straightened and I can see that your plastimetal frame has begun mending the breaks properly. You'll just need a splint to keep the limb stabilized to ensure proper mending and recalibration. You're lucky." Putting the screen aside Abby used her sharp surgical scissors to cut through Connor's right pant leg to get to the leg to support it more directly with a long term splint. "Usually breaks this severe require a total limb replacement."

"I doubt what I experienced constitutes as 'luck'."

"Well, yeah. Breaking your leg is _unlucky_ , but NOT needing your whole damn leg swapped out and replaced with another is _lucky_." Replying sharply Abby continued to treat Connor for his current injuries without breaking her stride. "Not to mention the fact that your body made a full recovery after you fell from my old apartment building and landed on a car, and from when Lucas broken your forearm last week."

"Comparing my current situation to a previous situation seems to nullify or invalidate my current discomfort."

"Sorry, just mentioning that you recovered once before and you'll be able to do it again. Not trying to invalidate any of your experiences. So, how's Lucas?"

It had been over a week since Connor last saw the RK-900 known as Lucas, and in that time he hadn't spoken with him after checking him into a hotel to begin his life. "...I don't know." Cybernetically Connor checked on Lucas's current stay at the hotel only to discover that his deposit for the week long stay at the hotel had six days refunded to his personal bank account. "...He was staying at a hotel, but had apparently checked himself out after only one day."

"Oh, well... I'm sure he's fine. If he's anything like you then I know he'll be fine."

Not wanting to discuss the matters of a possibly endangered deviant Connor focused on something else for a while. "...You stated that the building of interest I fell from is now your 'old apartment building'." Keeping still as Abby secured a more long term splint around his lower right leg to keep the mending limb as stable as possible Connor pressed the question a little more. "You've moved your residence?"

"Yup. There was a small house for sale along the same block as New Jericho Tower, and it seemed the former owners freaked out at the idea of living close to rebelling deviants so much that they moved out, and were willing to take the first bid. I won, and now I have my own house."

"That is very beneficial to hear."

"Thinking about getting your own place?"

"I am. But considering Hank prefers my company over being alone I will continue to save my finances and look for a residence later on."

"When? Do you think Hank will get sick of you and kick you out or something?"

"Not necessarily, but I would like to leave before I overstay my welcome."

"Uh-huh..." Finishing with the splint Abby walked over to the nearby supply cabinet and gathered up some strong, clean new gauze to wrap up Connor's chest to ensure the fractures remained stable as they healed. Putting her right arm beneath Connor's shoulders Abby helped him to sit upright slowly on the table, then helped him to remove his blazer, dress shirt and vest entirely. "If Hank says he likes your company and isn't pushing you out the door then I think it's safe to say you'll always be welcome there."

"I may be welcome in Hank's home," the deviant responded in a low voice as Abby began to carefully wrap up his chest under the gauze. "but it's not where I belong."

"Oh? Where _do_ you belong?"

"...Nowhere."

"Hey, don't say that." Looking directly into Connor's soulful brown eyes Abby gave him a kind and warm smile. "You belong somewhere, Connor. Maybe it's with Hank and in the precinct, or maybe it's just being in Detroit and being a detective, but you do in fact belong somewhere and you always will."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, quit it!" Giving him a somewhat scolding look Abby finished with the gauze and removed the cable from his L.E.D. before she took a step back from the exam table. "You're a detective, don't doubt yourself. It's just plain wrong."

"...Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just don't think your existence is somehow a problem." Approaching the storage cabinet on the far side of the exam room Abby opened the door and pulled out a pair of plastimetal crutches, and adjusted the length of the crutches to accommodate Connor's height. "Use these if you need to walk around, but for the most part lay down and stay down so the crutches don't affect your healing axial frame."

"Yes, of course." Accepting the crutches Connor carefully turned his body to slide his legs off the edge of the table and shifted all of his weight to balance on his left leg until Abby handed him the crutches to use to assist in his walking. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's my job." Helping Connor redressed himself Abby made sure Connor knew he had friends watching his back, and were appreciative of everything he was doing for the city. "Thanks for getting that creep out of my apartment."

"...It's my job."

"That's right." Smirking at the reply Abby put her left hand along Connor's back to check his fractured frame as he walked to ensure that he didn't do anything to harm his injuries as he moved. "Remember, just rest and let your body heal. Don't move around unless absolutely necessary."

"I will do as you've instructed."

"I hope so." Helping Connor walk out of the exam room and down the corridor toward the waiting area Abby kept a close eye on the deviant who had become an interesting subject in her eyes, and smirked when she saw Hank walk into the facility to check on Connor. "As much as I love a steady gig I'm not a fan of repeat patients."

"...Understandable."

* * *

Thanks to the security footage from the stairwell, testimony from the fire department and Abby's report regarding Connor's injuries confirming how they were incurred had made it easier for the deviant to file his report without needing to be questioned by Internal Affairs due to the suspect dying after he pushed Connor and himself over the edge of the landing. With the case closed and the other cases that were sabotaged by the now late Calder getting a closer look to ensure Calder wouldn't leave a stain on his former precinct, Connor was able to relax just enough to lay on the couch and let his body heal as Abby had instructed, and did so without complaint.

Hank took the rest of the day off to keep an eye on Connor and proceeded to offer the deviant a couple of ice packs against his right side and broken right leg as a means of helping out based on his own paternal instincts. The deviant declined and reminded Hank that ice wouldn't have a numbing effect on his body despite how deviancy allowed androids to feel pain and genuine emotions. The fact that Connor seemed to plateau with his deviancy and stopped forming new emotions only seemed to emphasize Connor's statement about the ice being ineffective on his person.

It was a little difficult for Connor to change out of his uniform and into his night clothes; loose black t-shirt and gray sweatpants, but the alternate clothing was much more comfortable than his work uniform. The jeans were a lost cause thanks to the pant leg being cut open, but clothing can be replaced much easier than entire limbs or people. After he changed his clothes Connor allowed Hank to help him get more comfortable. Rather than laying on his bed Connor was taken into the livingroom to relax instead.

Laying over the couch Connor looked down at his right leg that Hank had propped up on a pillow and sighed at the sight of his body being broken again. It was discouraging to see how his reflexes and resilience were seemingly worse upon his deviancy, and Connor tried to ignore Amanda's taunts from his previous nightmares to the best of his ability. He still had a long way to go before he'd be truly free of CyberLife's past influence.

The sound of the shower turning off just before the bathroom door opened up as Hank returned to the livingroom to check in on Connor pulled the deviant's attention back to current reality. "Man, I was in that apartment for barely two minutes and I swear it took twenty minutes to get the smell of burned death off of me." Hank lamented as he ran his hand through his damp hair. "That's the kind of smell that haunts your dreams, too."

"It's a very potent aroma, yes."

"Want to shower off too?"

"No. My artificial skin and synthetic hair doesn't retain external scents in the same way that organic skin and hair can."

"You're lucky."

Again that term was thrown his way and it made Connor wince at the prospect of 'luck'; a human construct regarding events and statistics, but he didn't say anything about it.

"I'm going to feed Sumo and order a pizza." Stepping away from the couch and into the kitchen Hank spoke to Connor as casually as ever did. "Want to try that Thirium based pasta? Wait..." Pausing as he hovered his right hand over the backdoor's knob an interesting question popped up in Hank's mind. "Is this Thirium expired?"

"No, it's not expired." Answering the question Connor reassured Hank that his current supply was still viable. "It'll last for six months."

"Alright, good." Opening the backdoor Hank waited for Sumo to trot in from the backyard. "Want to try it?"

"...Yes. My Thirium reserve is low enough to consume the Thirium based pasta now."

"Cool."

Watching as Hank opened the backdoor to let Sumo inside Connor sighed and noted the cold rain beginning to fall over the city. The idea of a cold rain made Connor shudder as he absolutely dreaded the cold and hated the idea of anyone being left out in the cold for any reason. Rain, ice or snow was all terrible in the deviant's world.

Closing his eyes for a moment Connor attempted to initiate a cybernetic conversation with Lucas from afar and ease his racing thoughts. ' _I hope I'm not intruding, but I was wondering if I could ask you how you are fairing_?'

There was a pause before Lucas answered the call in an equally dour tone that matched Connor. ' _I am surviving_. _Please respect my privacy and allow me to explore my options without a biased opinion_.'

' _Yes, of course_. _I just wanted to make sure you were doing well_.'

' _I am_. _Thank you for asking_. _Goodbye_.'

As the connection was abruptly ended Connor opened his eyes and was met with Sumo pressing his cold wet nose against his right hand seeking some attention. "...Hi, Sumo." The Saint Bernard shook off his damp fur and gave Connor a subtle whine as if he sensed the deviant's pain. Wiping the water droplets from his face and neck with his left hand Connor just gently rubbed Sumo's ears with his right hand affectionately. "At least you're inside now."

The smell of the Thirium pasta being warmed up filled the air as Hank cooked it on the stove and then placed his order for a pizza to be delivered on his phone. It was almost as if Hank had gone through this exact same scenario a dozen times before, and wasn't worried about anything.

Sitting more upright on the couch Connor looked over at the crutches resting atop the coffee table beside him and sighed. "I wish I could get up and take you for a walk once the rain stops. But I cannot."

"And you're not going to walk him anywhere until your leg has healed!" Hank shouted from the kitchen as he finished taking care of the Thirium pasta on the stove and put a small helping into a bowl with a fork for Connor to try. Carrying the meal into the livingroom Hank handed it over to the deviant and then plopped down into his recliner beside the couch. "You can last three days on the couch to heal."

"Why did you deposit me on the couch if you were so insistent on me taking advantage of my own bedroom? I can rest in there as well."

"I did it so I can keep an eye on you in case you need something, and so you don't get bored from laying alone in your bedroom all day."

"...Oh." Fussing with the pale blue pasta with his provided fork Connor didn't seem too interested in actually eating and was merely trying to please Hank by being cooperative.

"You okay?" The yellow glowing L.E.D. wasn't the only thing that had caught Hank's attention, Connor looked like he was on the verge of limping away from the couch and finding a dark corner to hide in. "You seem a little distracted."

"...I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

Letting go of the fork Connor just shook his head a little as he answered. "...Luck."

"Okay, what about it?"

"When I was being treated in the facility Abby stated I was 'lucky' because my leg was broken but reparable, and a moment ago you stated that I'm 'lucky' because I cannot be externally affected by the environment in an offensive manner. Why are mild inconveniences seen as 'lucky'?"

"You know something? I've never really thought about it before. I guess it's just an easy way for humans to discuss things while trying to remain somewhat optimistic." The lack of reaction from Connor made Hank a little wary. Even Sumo nosing at Connor's arm hadn't caused a reaction from the deviant. "What else is bothering you, kid? Talk to me."

Realizing there was no point in trying to deny that he was feeling a mixture of conflicted emotions Connor opened up to Hank again and let him know what he was so preoccupied with. "...I've attempted to communicate with Lucas but he asked me to keep my distance from him."

"Okay, that happens. Everyone needs their space and he's got a lot to think about."

"...It's very cold and rainy, and he checked himself out of his hotel after the first day and I don't know where he is at the moment." Turning to look at Hank with a somber stare in his soulful brown eyes Connor failed to mask his concerns for the RK-900. "Lucas has been somewhere in the city entirely alone for approximately eight consecutive days, and I doubt Lucas will be 'lucky' enough to not be caught in the cold as of the moment."

"You're worried about him?"

"Yes... I suppose I am." Feeling ashamed of his reaction Connor turned away from Hank and apologized. "I'm sorry. It's foolish, I know."

"It's NOT foolish to be worried about someone possibly being lost on the streets, son."

Arching his brow a little Connor turned back to Hank and gave him a lost stare. "He asked me to keep my distance, therefore it is foolish to worry about him when he doesn't me want to do so."

"Caring even when someone tries to push you away isn't foolish. It means you you're a kindhearted person and you're aware that sometimes people need help even when they don't know _how_ to ask for it, or are too _stubborn_ to ask."

Still skeptical of his own mind Connor couldn't bring himself to accept Hank's word on the matter. "...I _feel_ foolish."

"You're not. You're empathetic."

"I do not want to be empathetic. It's very distracting."

"Too bad." Giving the deviant a stern glance Hank watched as Connor gave him another confused look. "Despite everything you went through, despite all the horrible shit you suffered and how much pain you went through as you deviated you can't just shut off your emotions and try to feel like a machine while still having the mind of a deviant. You're empathetic by nature and you can't change nature."

"The way humans brought about horrible changes to the entire Earth through pollution, overpopulation and greed begs to differ."

"Yeah, yeah. Humans are fucked up and deviants are becoming more human every day, which means we're ALL fucked up. I'm fucked up," he motioned at himself with his right thumb and then pointed at Connor with his index finger. "you're fucked up, and since Lucas was left behind in the basement of that creepy-ass tower then it's safe to say that he's going to be fucked up no matter what you could possibly do for him. The only thing you _can_ do to be less fucked up is to focus on being a better person than what any other person has ever expected of you. Don't think of yourself as anything less that worthwhile."

"What of Lucas?" Putting aside the Thirium pasta as he had zero appetite and was more focused on the RK-900 than anything else Connor looked as conflicted as he felt. "He was locked away to be forgotten, seen as a possible threat by his own people the moment he woke up, and simply responded as he was programmed." Putting his left hand to his right forearm where Lucas had damaged him upon their initial meeting Connor couldn't help but worry for the rogue android. "And now he's trying to disappear with nowhere to go, no experiences to guide him and no allies to watch his back."

"I get the feeling that Lucas is just trying to find his place in this fucked up world, and needs time and space to think. Look at the way you're always thinking and always walkin' on eggshells like you're very presence is somehow a crime."

"In a way it is."

"No, it's not."

"This afternoon a dirty cop accidentally killed himself by blowing up his 'red ice' lab. He was making 'red ice' because I had inadvertently played a part in him being removed from the precinct, leaving him desperate enough for money that he resorted to becoming a drug dealer. It's my fault."

"Holy shit... Connor, did you seriously just blame yourself for a dumbass dirty cop killing himself in his own drug lab?"

"The second criminal who snuck into Calder's apartment is also dead. Those are two lives I'm responsible for ending today."

"I heard you yell at the guy to stop and I saw the security footage from the stairwell. That idiot tried to run from the cops and sent both you _and himself_ down six flights of stairs because he was high and panicked. That's NOT your fault."

"It feels like it is. It feels like no matter how hard I try to do the right thing I continue to make mistakes." Stretching out his broken right leg Connor closed his eyes and felt needless guilt for getting wounded in the line of duty. "I can't even properly protect myself, so how I am supposed to protect an entire city? It's no wonder that Lucas wants to keep his distance from me."

"Look..." Leaning forward in his recliner Hank sighed and made his own decision to help Connor ease his worrying mind. "After your leg and ribs heal up we'll go and try to find Lucas just to check up on him. There's no harm in performing a wellness check, AND..." Putting up his right hand to silence Connor before the deviant could try to protest in any way Hank finished his thought. "Since it's our job to protect and serve that means us going out of our way to find him and see how he's holding up is just us doing our jobs. So don't argue with me."

Staying quiet Connor almost looked defeated where he sat, and in a way he looked like a scolded child.

"Top off your Thirium and get some rest." There was a knock at the front door that made Sumo bark as the pizza delivery man showed up at long last. "I'm going to eat some pizza and then we're going to watch a movie and not worry about this day anymore." Answering the door Hank paid for his pizza and tipped the delivery boy handsomely before carried the pizza into the kitchen. "Stop trying to fix the entire damn planet in a day, kid. It's impossible and you're just going to exhaust yourself and stress yourself out."

Stretching out his body over the length of the couch Connor laid flat on his back and resumed petting Sumo's ears as he found the act to be as soothing as it was pleasant for Sumo.

"Eat that Thirium." Hank stated as he returned to the livingroom with a plate containing two slices of pizza, and a bottle of water to drink. "You said so yourself that your reserves are a little low, so no excuses."

Glancing over at the bowl on the coffee table as Sumo sniffed at it then backed away knowing it wasn't meant for him Connor picked up the untouched pasta and finally tasted a small amount to placate the senior detective. It was unmistakably Thirium, but it had other flavors mixed in that Connor's analysis filter identified as tomato, parsley, basil, oregano, garlic and onion. It was a very delectable taste and despite not having much of an appetite the stubborn deviant couldn't deny that he found it enjoyable and managed to finish his small helping without any problems.

"Maybe someday they'll get around to making a Thirium based pizza." Hank remarked in a tone meant to keep Connor from thinking about Lucas or anyone else for the rest of the night. He took a bite of his pizza and grinned. "It'd give a whole new definition to blue cheese..."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ChelConnorVictorCas613: "What about a fall down some stairs?"
> 
> Also, I got the message. No more crossover chapters. While I'm proud of my work on that chapter I understand not everyone enjoyed it and I'm sorry the last chapter was so disappointing to so many of you.


	17. Shelter

After patiently waiting three days for his body to heal Connor sat in the passenger seat as Hank drove about the city in search of Lucas. Starting at the hotel where Lucas had been seen last the two detectives received confirmation from the front desk that the morning after Lucas had been checked in he proceeded to check himself out, and left the hotel on foot. He wasn't in any physical distress and he didn't seem to be emotionally unstable whatsoever as he left the hotel eleven days prior. No one reported a deviant being a local disturbance or reported any deviants being assaulted within the past eleven days, which were all good news, but the lack of a definitive location left Connor feeling as though he had somehow failed to protect the RK-900 as he had sworn to do.

Using the hotel's security cameras to confirm that Lucas had left the property in an Eastern direction the two detectives drove along the streets in search of small deviant shelters to ask questions, and checked all of the facilities in the area to ensure Lucas hadn't been admitted as an anonymous patient. There was simply no sign of Lucas and Connor had no other deviant contacts to ask for help.

Circling the block of the hotel for the fourth time Hank watched Connor's yellow L.E.D. glowing against the side window and noted that the deviant's soulful brown eyes were focused into the nothingness before him as he sat in silent contemplation. "Try not to worry, kid. As far as we know Lucas decided to leave Detroit and is living somewhere over the Canadian border."

"Doubtful. Lucas wouldn't have anywhere to go if he were to cross the border."

"He didn't exactly have anywhere to go here in Detroit, either."

"...I know."

"We'll find him. Just try to be patient."

Connor's eyes closed and his L.E.D. flickered between yellow and red rapidly for a moment before he spoke again. "...Interesting."

"What's up?"

"I've checked through my financial statement based on when Lucas checked out of the hotel and refunded my money for the six days he didn't use to stay within the hotel, and while a majority of my money had been refunded three-hundred and sixty dollars even had been returned directly to Lucas in physical cash."

"Holy shit... How expensive was a week's stay at that place?!"

"That's not my main concern."

"Right, yeah, just... Alright, Lucas has three-hundred and sixty bucks to his name and an entire city to explore." Stopping at a red light Hank glanced about the area and noted that there were no android shelters in the immediate area and the nearest facility was four blocks South of their current location. "Where would he go? I imagine he'd stock up on Thirium or find shelter."

"Shelter for androids isn't as crucial as it is for humans and other forms of organic life." Analyzing Hank's theory as logically as possible Connor began comparing it to android activity and behavior as a whole. "As for Thirium it won't be critical to his system for another two weeks. He had been left in stasis mode for a prolonged period of time which allowed his system to conserve his Thirium."

"Alright, then what would he do with the money?"

"He'd most likely use the money to find a way to support himself on a more long term basis."

"You're saying he's going to use his money to make more money?"

"Correct."

The light turned green and Hank pulled through the intersection to continue the search for Lucas. "What can you possibly do with three-hundred bucks that'll keep payin' off and get you a steady income?"

"...Too many things to list and then eliminate."

"Seriously? I can only think of two things, and neither are legal." Pulling into a parking lot in the middle of the shopping plaza Hank turned off the engine and gave Connor a casual glance. "Let's go and ask the shop owners if they've seen Lucas within the past eleven days. He was heading in this direction and I imagine a tall guy wearing a very distinct white and black jacket, or that nice leather one, would be memorable."

"That's a good idea." Opening up the passenger side door Connor easily navigated the parking lot and walked down the block back to where the shopping plaza began and decided to work forward after speaking with employees in each store one at a time. "I'll ask about Lucas on the other side of the street, you begin searching on this side."

"Right. We'll check every store and meet back at the car unless we actually find something to go on."

Connor agreed and crossed the street to check the stores opposite of Hank as the senior detective followed Connor's lead and began checking the first stores of the block, and then worked their way forward. The air was cold and it was clear that it was going to snow again before the day was over. The cold rain from the previous three days guaranteed that the snow would turn to ice and the temperature was going to get dangerously low as soon as the sun began setting. Anyone who was lost outside in the cold would not fare well and could potentially perish.

Thankful for his black leather jacket, black woolen beanie and blue scarf to keep him warm Connor tried to ignore how awful he'd be feeling if the cold air was able to touch his artificial skin more directly.

Entering the first store at the beginning of the block, a clothing store, Connor located an employee and approached her casually. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes, sir." The young blonde woman spun around on her heels and smiled at Connor enthusiastically. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you've seen a... man." Refraining from using the words 'android' or 'deviant' for the sake of simplicity as his own L.E.D. was hidden beneath his hat Connor decided to ask about Lucas in a more 'human manner'. "A man who looks very much like me. He's slightly taller, has gray eyes and often wears a white and black blazer, or a brown leather jacket."

"I... don't think so." She studied Connor's face closely and gave him an odd look. "Are you looking for your brother?"

"...Y-Yes, my brother." Connor again went with the simpler explanation and realized that it'd be easier to describe Lucas as his twin brother than anything else at the moment. "I'm worried that he might be struggling with his finances and on the street."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Uh, when do you think he might've been here?"

"...Quite some time ago, actually. At least eleven days."

"Wow, uh, hold on. I'll see if our store security saw anyone like that around our store. We have cameras inside and out."

"Thank you. As he is my twin your security cameras can just compare my face to the previous footage over the past eleven days and narrow things down."

"No problem. Wait right here and I'll see if we can help."

"Thank you for your assistance." Glancing about the department store Connor cybernetically noted the security cameras and determined that the two cameras positioned near the front of the store could've possibly recorded Lucas if he passed by the store as he wandered about. Otherwise he'd need to move on to the next store and hope that maybe some trace of the rogue android could finally be found.

The long rows of overpriced clothing on the nearby racks failed to hold Connor's interest, and he ignored the stares of the snobby customers who frowned upon Connor's attire being more casual and less trendy. Deviants had no desire to be trend setters or appease the public by dressing a certain way, not anymore. All deviants just wear what they want to wear and don't attribute self worth to a price tag on a jacket or pair of jeans.

"Sir?" The same associate who helped him earlier returned to where Connor was standing and had a security guard behind her. The guard was holding a tablet with the previous eleven day's worth of footage neatly compiled and running a facial recognition program normally used to ensure banned customers or known shoplifters could be identified and escorted off the premises. "Chuck's been checking through the footage and the program we used for facial recognition hasn't found anything yet."

"How far into the footage has the program checked?"

Chuck replied with a somber sigh in his words. "We're at day six. This program works really fast and so far it hasn't found anything. Sorry, man."

"...It's okay, it's not your fault."

The program finished but didn't see any trace of Lucas in the footage. "Yeah, sorry. It doesn't look like he was in the area."

"Thank you for checking, I appreciate your time." Stepping away from the two helpful people Connor approached the front door of the store and looked to the building to his immediate right. It was a small antique shop but he was sure they'd have security cameras as well. "I will continue my search elsewhere."

Stepping back into the cold air Connor looked across the street just as Hank was leaving the electronics store that was directly across from the department store, and began moving on to the neighboring pet store to continue the search. The two detectives were working quickly yet efficiently as they searched for Lucas, and hoped to get some answers as to why the deviant was being so reclusive.

Stepping into the antique shop Connor looked up quickly as the old brass bell rung loudly and made his brow furrow with confusion the moment he pushed the heavy wooden door open.

The sound of chuckling filled the store as an older man watched Connor enter the store while he himself stood behind the counter. "Sorry about that, son. A lot of kids these days are used to silent scanners and quiet 'dings' when they enter a store. The sound of an old bell is pretty damn rare these days."

"Yes... I've noticed." Turning his focus to the shop owner Connor stepped forward and began asking about Lucas. "I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you've seen them within the past eleven days."

Whistling at the time span the shop owner peered over his glasses at Connor and ran his left hand through his thinning gray hair. "I don't know, son. My memory is still good but I've never been great with faces. Too many damn people in this city."

"Well, I can simplify it for you."

"Gotta' picture?"

"No. I'm looking for my twin brother."

"Oh," grinning at the comment the kind man nodded with approval. "well that does narrow it down!"

"He's slightly taller than I am and his eyes are gray. He would've been either wearing a brown leather jacket similar to my own, or a black and white blazer."

"I'm certain I've never met ya' before, and I would've had some deja vu if your brother stopped by here earlier. But I can check the cameras in the back if you'd like me to."

"Please."

"No problem, just, uh..." Looking about his empty store it was clear the shop owner was wary of leaving it unattended.

"Oh." Pulling his badge from his back pocket Connor confirmed that he was a detective and wouldn't be shoplifting. "I'm a detective with the Detroit Police Department. I assure you that I can keep away any potential shoplifters for you."

Chuckling again the kind man took a step back and turned around to enter his office. "You're alright, son. Okay, just wait for a few minutes and I'll see if I can help you or not."

"Either way, thank you."

While the shop owner was inside the back office checking over his recorded surveillance footage Connor looked about the curious old items that were on sale, and tried to properly identify each one without cybernetically downloading the information in the process. The old analog clocks, aged books, small knives, porcelain dolls and even a few old coins held Connor's interest for a moment, but the sight of an old guitar that had been manufactured in 1958 was something that held his full attention.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The shop owner noticed Connor staring at the guitar mounted on the wall and concealed in a glass case. Walking across the store to stand beside the deviant the kind shop owner understood why Connor was entranced by the instrument. "That's one of the most flawless instruments that's ever graced my shop."

"Yes... A 1958 Gibson Flying V with the original mahogany neck board and mint condition oak tinted shell."

"Damn, son. You got an eye for guitars."

"I'm learning to play the guitar as of this moment."

"Good hobby to pick up." Walking up to Connor with a small tablet in his right hand the owner showed Connor a very brief glimpse of someone who could be Lucas walking into the store across from the antique shop. "You can't see his face, but he seems to have your hair and he's wearing the brown leather jacket like you said."

"It's him." Connor confirmed and noted the time and date of the recorded footage. "Eleven days prior at six fifty-three in the evening..."

"If that really is your brother then maybe he has your interest in music, too. It explain why he went across the street."

Looking up from the tablet Connor noted that the store across the street and one building down was a music and instrument shop. He also caught sight of Hank walking inside that very store to resume his search. "...You may be right. Thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome, I hope you find you brother."

"As do I." Handing the tablet back to the owner Connor opened up the front door and didn't look up when the bell rang a second time as he set his foot on the sidewalk outside. Checking for traffic Connor jogged across the street and stepped inside the in the new store just as Hank finished explaining things to the store's owner. "It's possible Lucas was here, Hank."

The manager, a man in his early sixties with chocolate brown eyes full of experience and a gold piercing in his right ear, froze as he got a look at Connor's face and then walked up to him without leaving the counter. "Wait, is THIS the guy you're looking for?"

"No, his look-alike. Gray eyes and a little taller." Holding his hand barely two inches above Connor's hair Hank gave the manager a better idea of who they were looking for. Lowering his hand Hank asked Connor about what he found. "When was Lucas here?"

"Potentially eleven days prior at approximately six fifty-three in the evening."

The owner nodded a little as he gave the two detectives a flashing grin. "Yeah, yeah! I think I remember seeing him. Hold on my brothers, I'll see if I can get you two some answers."

"Thanks, Clyde."

Connor's brow furrowed as he gave Hank a curious look. "Clyde?"

"His brother was in the academy with me. Clyde there is an amazing jazz musician. He can play the sax, bass, piano and he can sing. He used to own a bar downtown and let us cops have free drinks after a shitty shift and play the sax for us."

"Why'd he close his bar?"

"He didn't. He sold it to Jimmy and then opened up this place instead." Shrugging his shoulders a little Hank gave Connor an honest answer to the very curious question. "Guess he'd rather focus on playing music than pouring drinks."

Clyde returned from the back with his tablet in his hand and showed both Hank and Connor footage of Lucas entering the store eleven days prior. The video played out normally and Lucas seemed entirely calm and collected. "This is him, right?"

"Yeah." Hank watched the video and Connor analyzed it closely. "Did he buy anything?"

"Yup. He looked around for a few minutes and then honed in on one of the alto saxophones I restored during my downtime. Beautiful choice..." Seeing Lucas eyeing the instrument and Clyde getting it off of its locked display confirmed everything that he had stated. "He asked me a few questions about music; why people like it, how many different ways can one instrument be played, how long it takes to learn a new instrument... Sharp kid, even if he is an android."

The glowing of Lucas's L.E.D. made it easy for anyone looking at him to see that he was a deviant, but Clyde didn't seem to care.

"So, after a little discussion about music, lyrics and why they're both so important this young man purchased that every beautiful saxophone with cash and bought it a protective case to keep it safe. As it turns out..." Fast forwarding through the footage Clyde showed Lucas returning to the store the following morning and speaking with another shop employee before being taken to a private area in the back of the shop to take lessons. "my morning guy had been giving him lessons while his apprentice ran the shop."

"Lucas bought a saxophone and is paying for lessons?" The act seemed so strange and yet there it was staring Hank right in the face. "How'd he pay for the lessons?"

"With cash. From the look of it he's been playing for money and then using that money for lessons."

Connor noted the pattern of behavior and gave Hank a curious stare. "We speculated that he was using the money to make money. It seems he's using music to keep himself financially stable."

"Yeah, looks like it." Glancing over to Clyde again Hank sought more details on the rogue deviant's odd behavior. "Have any idea where he goes after that?"

"Not a clue. He stopped coming in after six days and my morning guy told me he had taken on an android student who picked up on his lessons faster than anyone else, and can play with more soul than the average twenty-something lookin' to bring a little song and dance to the world." Clyde put the tablet aside and gave Hank a searching stare. "By all account this Lucas kid learned all he needed and is now doing his own thing."

"I think you're right, Clyde." Shaking the hand of his old friend with utter appreciation Hank took a step back. "Thanks for all your help."

"No problem, Hank. Don't be a stranger now, Hank. It's always good catching up with the boys in blue."

"Right. See ya'." Walking outside with Connor right beside him Hank dragged his left hand over his bearded chin and waited for the deviant to suggest their next move. "Well, we reached another dead end. What do we do now?"

"Lucas's deviancy disabled his tracking device and he's been able to avoid a majority of the security cameras of the businesses in the area. If he's been playing music to earn money then it's possible that he's found a location where he'd receive donations from passersby that isn't in a widely monitored location."

"The park."

The answer seemingly came out of nowhere and only confused Connor by the confidence in Hank's tone. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Lots of up and coming musicians are seeking unbiased audiences, and the park is large enough for people to play without getting in the way while also gaining attention from other people walking by."

"Interesting. We should look at the park and see if he's there."

"Sure. Let's use the car and get out of the cold for a while and keep searching." Feeling the building chill in the air Hank shuddered a little and began heading over to the central parking lot where the car had been left behind. "The sooner we can confirm that he's alright the sooner we can go about our own lives and let him live his."

* * *

Circling around the park Connor rolled down his window and endured the cold wind passing over his skin while Hank put up with the uncomfortable breeze for as long as it took for the deviant to pick up on Lucas's trail. The lack of a crowd wasn't uncommon considering the cold weather but that didn't mean the streets or sidewalks were entirely empty. During the sixth lap around the park Hank's phone buzzed and the senior detective found a place alongside the street to pull over before he answered the call.

"Shit, it's the precinct." Shifting the car into park Hank sighed and answered the call before he put the phone to his ear. "Yeah, it's Anderson."

Tuning out the phone call Connor continued to scan the area for Lucas only to hear something different from the usual city ambience being partially muted by the increasing wind speed as the impending snowstorm neared the city.

"...Lucas?" Opening the car door Connor honed in on the sound and approached it slowly. The closer he got to the sound the more clear the sound became and Connor quickly recognized it as a song that had seemingly inspired Lucas's instrument selection. "Baker Street."

Noting his current location on his system's internal G.P.S. Connor sighed as he realized where he was and where Lucas had gone.

"...And he's playing the song _on_ Baker Street."

Sure enough as Connor reached the correct street the song became louder, clearer and unmistakable. It didn't take Connor long to notice the small group of people listening to Lucas play his saxophone as he stood in the middle of a vacant lot in the center of Baker Street, and recreated the iconic song perfectly for the public to enjoy.

The rogue deviant had his saxophone's case opened up and laying at his feet to allow people to toss in a few stray coins and bills as they walked past Lucas to go about their business. A few people were sitting on public benches to watch and listen to him as he played, while a few angry people protested the fact that Lucas was an android playing music, which meant it had no soul or originality.

The way Lucas was playing begged to differ.

Wanting to approach Lucas and talk to him Connor reminded himself that Lucas wanted to be left alone and he held his ground. Seeing Lucas alive and well, hearing him playing the saxophone and noting that Lucas already accumulated two-hundred and sixteen dollars and twenty-nine cents in the donations from the people walking by was a positive sign that he was doing alright.

"...You're wearing the leather jacket and you're taking care of yourself." Thinking out loud Connor took a step back and turned his back on the RK-900 to respect his wishes and leave him alone. "That's all that matters."

"What's all that matters?" Hank caught up to Connor and stood before him. Hearing the song as well Hank looked to the musician responsible for the melody over Connor's right shoulder and let out a weary breath that disappeared into a white fog before his eyes. "Oh."

"He's well and he's found something that seems to make him happy. That's what matters."

"And after all this you don't want to at least talk to him and let him know you're glad he's okay?"

"He asked me to respect his privacy and I intend to do so. Now that we know he's okay and has begun developing as a deviant I can stop worrying. I dislike that feeling and don't wish to continue to experience it."

As much as Hank hated the idea of just walking away from Lucas after their morning long search the senior detective knew that deviants behaved differently than humans. What was abnormal to a human could be normal to a deviant and deserved respectful acknowledgment. "...Alright. Let's go."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Besides, that call from Fowler was for us to clock in for a few hours tonight anyway. We should stop by the house to change and let Sumo put before we pick up some overtime."

"We've been called in? Why's that?"

"Gavin's down with another migraine and he's ready to collapse."

"...That's the second migraine that Gavin's suffered this month, and the third in six weeks."

"Yeah, and according to Tina his insomnia is worse than usual." Motioning for Connor to return to the car, his blue eyes watching Lucas for a moment longer as the passion in the deviant's song was palpable as it was beautiful, Hank mentally prepared to work some extra hours that evening. "So we're going to keep a grumpy-ass prick off the streets and away from his gun while he's sleep deprived. That's what's best for everyone."

Connor's eyes narrowed as he connected the frequent headaches and sleeplessness to prolonged concussion syndrome and a thick guilt welled up in his throat. Almost shuffling his feet as he followed Hank back to the car Connor realized his actions against Gavin, though entirely in self defense, may have resulted in permanent brain damage after he knocked out Gavin and gave him a concussion.

"Kid?" Sensing that Connor was trailing behind Hank stopped and turned to face the suddenly still deviant. "What's up?"

"...I'm responsible for Gavin's current condition."

"Hey, it's NOT the first time the prick took a blow to the head. He's dealt with migraines and insomnia long before you ever showed up."

"Not to such a severe degree."

"Look at me Connor." Motioning to his eyes with his left index and middle fingertips Hank mirrored the gesture toward Connor's eyes to ensure he had the deviant's full attention with direct eye contact. As Connor's soulful brown eyes locked onto Hank's blue irises the senior detective gave him a stern look. "You didn't do anything to Gavin that the asshole didn't deserve. Don't feel guilty for fighting for your life."

Only able to nod in response Connor barely moved when Hank patted his right shoulder lightly.

"Come on." Taking a step back Hank watched as Connor finally kept up with his pace and accompanied him back to the car that was left idle at the nearby park to escape the cold. Dealing with a glum deviant had become rather routine for Hank as it seemed Connor developed a rather cynical outlook on life ever since Markus shot him in the church during the night of the Revolution. "Let's get out of this cold before our asses freeze."

* * *

In the squalor of his tiny, subpar apartment Gavin laid on his stomach with his left arm hanging off the side of his bed as he stared at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand beside his bed with bloodshot, exhausted hazel eyes. Despite his throbbing migraine and the potent sleeping pills now coursing through his system Gavin just couldn't turn off his brain and get some actual rest so he could recover from his debilitating headache. As his hand rested on the poorly vacuumed carpet palm upward Gavin sighed as Lucky proceeded to paw at his fingers in an attempt to get him to play.

"...Not now, you fuzzball." Ignoring the clock as the time changed for a single minute forward Gavin peered down at the kitten seeking his love. "...My head's killing me. Go find something else to mess with."

Lucky purred and continued to paw at his fingertips until Gavin pulled his arm back up and under the quilt. As his arm moved Lucky jumped up onto the quilt and continued to playfully attack his fingers through the thick quilt, which in turn made Gavin smirk.

"...Maybe I should've named you 'Brat' instead of 'Lucky'."

Sitting up on his bed Gavin dragged his right hand over his heavy eyes and was grateful that the simple motion didn't cause his head to swim in response. Deciding that he needed to do a little exercise to wear himself out Gavin proceeded to stagger out of his warm bed, stumble through the opened bedroom doorway, down the short hallway and into the livingroom. Lucky was trailing right after him so Gavin decided some food would be her perfect distraction.

"Come on you little pest." Pouring some fresh food into Lucky's bowls on the kitchen floor Gavin ran his hand down her back and then returned to his tiny livingroom for a brief workout. Pushing aside the coffee table Gavin planted his palms flat on the floor, straightened his legs out and balanced on his toes to begin a round of push-ups. "...Miss my old apartment. Actually had a gym in the building full of equipment ready to go."

Thirty minutes of push-ups, crunches, squats and stretches definitely made Gavin's body feel tired and ready for sleep, but his mind still wouldn't shut off.

Laying on his back on the livingroom floor Gavin stared at his blank ceiling overhead and rubbed Lucky's ears as the kitten curled up on his chest for a small nap of her own.

"At least _you_ can sleep."

Tilting his head back from where he was laying Gavin looked at the world through the window and sighed to himself. It was barely seven o'clock in the evening but the sky was already pitch black, it was just starting to snow and there was some ice mixing with the snow to make things all the more cold and unbearable.

"Fuckin' lousy weather..."

Sitting up on the floor Gavin held Lucky in his hands so she wouldn't fall and slowly got to his feet. Placing the kitten down in the middle of his couch Gavin trudged back to the bathroom down his hallway and opened up the medicine cabinet above the sink to eye the bottle of sleeping pills again.

"Works in twenty minutes my ass." Putting the pill bottle back down on the sink without taking another dose Gavin decided to try something else. "I bet a jog in the cold will be enough to finally get my brain to fuckin' be quiet for a few minutes."

Bundling up his leather jacket and tennis shoes with only his jeans and t-shirt beneath Gavin left his apartment, checked his phone and began a slow jog down the block and into the increasingly cold air. Each time his shoe hit the pavement his head would throb with a heavy 'thump' and Gavin could hear his own heart beating in his ears as if to mock his lingering migraine despite doing everything he could to get the pain to ease.

Closing his eyes to keep the stinging cold out of his burning vision Gavin stopped jogging after crossing a few blocks in a single direction and leaned forward to rest his palms atop his knees as he panted for his foggy breath and tried to hear something beyond his thundering heart in his ears. Opening his eyes again Gavin blinked a few times and peered through the the white glow of the streetlamps lining the sidewalk before him.

"Ah, fuck..." Recognizing his immediate location as a local park six blocks from his apartment Gavin sighed, his breath disappearing into a white mist before him as snow began to fall in thick flakes all around his body, the ill detective straightened back up and decided that he needed to go back to his apartment before he developed pneumonia on top of his migraine. "Fuck winter! I'm outta' here."

Turning around on the spot Gavin began walking slowly down the sidewalk from whence he came only to catch sight of a strange red glow blinking in and out of existence from a bench just within the park along the sidewalk. The random glow wasn't the result of a tower in the distance or any traffic signals or security lights, which meant that the glow wasn't supposed to be there.

"What the fuck?"

Walking over to the red light Gavin recognized it as the glowing L.E.D. of an android and stopped suddenly in his tracks. The sight of deviant androids huddling up in public places wasn't uncommon before the Revolution happened, but seeing a homeless deviant in the wake of the Revolution's success and abundance of shelters and facilities opening up was now very rare.

"Shit..." Unable to leave the deviant alone thanks to the conscience he tried to convince himself he couldn't hear Gavin approached the bench from behind and peered down at the figure curled up in a ball on their left side while holding a large instrument case to their chest in a death grip as they slept. "Hey, buddy?"

No response or reaction.

Moving toward the front of the bench Gavin made a move to shake the android's shoulder only to freeze as he recognized the face of the sleeping android in an instant, and he stumbled back a step. "What the- Connor!?"

The android's eyes opened up revealing gray irises instead of brown, and locked onto Gavin's face. "No. I am Lucas."

"Uh... Sorry." Unsure of how to react Gavin just played it off as much as he could. "You look like an android I know."

"Yes, I deduced as much."

"Sure as shit sound like him, too." Waving his right hand at the android Gavin took another step back and sighed. "Arrogant prick..."

"If you know Connor then you are either a friend of his, or a coworker."

"Yeah, Detective Gavin Reed. We work at the same precinct."

Lucas's expression remained blank and unreadable as he sat upright on the bench and held his instrument case over his lap. "You are the detective that attempted to shoot Connor before he could locate Jericho."

Lowering his voice Gavin looked away from Lucas as he stared at the snowy ground at his feet. "...He told you that?"

"Not directly. We had a brief exchange of information upon my activation, and that detail was shared."

"Uh, so yeah, _he told you_. Look," putting his hands to his hips Gavin explained why he was even there on that snowy night and tried to ignore the cold shiver creeping up his spine as he stood in the icy wind. "you can't sleep on a bench, okay? You need to go to a deviant shelter for the night."

"I do not want to go there. How is my presence a threat if I'm merely in rest mode and keeping to myself?"

"I don't know!" Frustrated with the lack off cooperation Gavin raised his voice again. "I just know it's against the law to be in the park after dark, alright?"

"Yet here you are as well. Aren't you also breaking the law?"

"I'm only here because I saw you sleeping on the damn bench! Move your ass before I arrest you!"

"Move to where?"

"Go to a shelter! Jeez, are all the androids like you and Connor this fuckin' stubborn?"

"Seemingly yes, since Connor and I are the only ones of our kind left."

That wasn't something Gavin was expecting to hear, let alone actually care about. "...Why don't you stay with Connor or go to that Jericho tower?"

"I don't want to be in New Jericho as I don't agree with the methods Markus uses to maintain control, and I do not want to be associated with Connor as I wish to find my own interests and make my own decisions without a potential bias by his presence."

"...So you'd rather sleep on a park bench in the middle of winter than go to any other shelter in this city because you're going through some kind of identity crisis?"

"That is my choice."

"Yeah, well I'm a _cop_. I can have your dumb ass arrested for trespassing if you don't leave the park immediately."

Lucas didn't want to deal with the cops or do anything that would cause a disturbance despite his pleas to just be left alone. Silently admitting defeat the rogue android stood up from the bench with his saxophone case secured in his right hand and took a single step forward before his legs shook and began to buckle. Falling to his knees onto the surface of the icy sidewalk Lucas's red L.E.D. blinked faster and was bombarded with warnings of needing Thirium, needing to seek a warmer environment as he was beginning to suffer from hypothermia, and to recalibrate his thermal regulator.

Despite still hating androids and not liking Connor as a fellow detective Gavin knew he couldn't just leave Lucas alone in the park when he was clearly in need of some technical assistance. "Shit..." Grabbing onto Lucas's left arm Gavin pulled the limb up and around his shoulders as he grabbed onto Lucas's belt with his right hand to help the deviant gain traction and get steady on his feet. "Get up."

"...I don't require your assistance." Allowing Gavin to help him up Lucas tightened his grip on his case as if afraid it'd be taken away from him.

"Like Hell you don't!" Shifting his weight Gavin closed his eyes again and breathed through his clenched teeth as the movement and added weight of Lucas at his right side made his already throbbing headache double over. "...Come on. Move!"

Lucas ran a scan over Gavin's person and noted his poor vitals and high stress as he walked. "You are unwell."

"No shit!"

"Why were you out in the cold if you are ill?"

"Because I wanted to go for a jog." Huffing a little as he walked Gavin tried to ignore his thundering heart and angry migraine. "It's not a big deal."

"From my understanding of humans you should-"

"Shut it! I get enough flak from the assholes I work with about shit that's none of their business, I don't need to hear what you think about me despite knowing _nothing_ about me."

Lucas accepted Gavin's words and remained silent as he allowed the abrasive detective to guide him out of the park and to a place unknown. As the duo walked slowly through the mounting cold and wind of the dark winter night Lucas used his G.P.S. to try to calculate and preconstruct where they were going, but the lack of shelters and facilities in the immediate area left Lucas somewhat clueless.

"A-Almost there." Breathing out an exhausted cloud of hot breath Gavin nodded in the direction of his apartment building. The very simple motion of nodding was enough to make Gavin's head throb and black dots dance about his vision. "...Fuckin' hell."

Unsure as to why he was being led to an apartment building full of human tenants Lucas spoke up in a low voice as to not aggravate the massive headache that Gavin was trying and failing to hide. "May I ask why we're coming here?"

"Because you won't go to a shelter and I already have enough problems sleeping without needing to worry about letting some plastic jackass freeze to death in a park."

"Your comment implies that you care about my existence."

"Well, I DON'T care about your existence, but I do care about failing as a damn cop and letting someone die on the streets when I have the ability to help them live." Leading Lucas to his apartment door Gavin fumbled with getting the key from his pocket and unlocking the door as his vision continued to darken, and his head became foggier by the second. "If you're not going to go to a damn shelter," he pushed open his door and practically dragged Lucas inside the warm apartment and out of the cold air. "or go ask Connor for help, then you're going to crash on my couch until this storm's over."

"...I cannot intrude on your personal space."

"You're not intruding. I _brought_ you here which means you were _invited_ , and as a cop it's my responsibility to help people in need." Showing Lucas over to the couch Gavin sighed and shut his apartment door before locking it up for the night. "You either stay with me or I call someone to take your ass to a shelter. Your choice."

Glancing about the tiny apartment and lackluster furnishings Lucas nodded and placed his saxophone case down on the floor behind the couch out of the way. Taking notice of the kitten laying in the middle of the couch and watching his every move with curiosity and not fear Lucas detected faint purring coming from the small and peaceful creature observing the two other occupants of the apartment. "...I'll remain here for the night."

"That's what I thought." Dropping his jacket on the floor and kicking off his shoes Gavin managed to take two steps before his migraine bested him and he lowered himself to a kneeling position on the livingroom floor before pressing his palms over his face. "...Fuck."

Lucas approached Gavin warily and ran another scan over the human's vital signs. Nothing the high levels of stress and Gavin's current symptoms Lucas was able to easily deduce what the detective had become ill with. "...You're suffering from an extreme migraine."

"Yeah... I noticed!"

"Resting is required."

"Yup... Can't sleep though."

"You were physically exerting yourself in an attempt to fatigue your body enough to rest properly."

Gavin just nodded as he remained on the floor and sighed through his fingers.

Standing beside the detective Lucas noted his own core temperature slowly rising and had recalibrated his Thirium flow toward his joints and away from the thermal regulator to allow him full mobility once more. "...You helped me tonight, so I wish to return the favor and help you."

Refusing to remove his hands from his face Gavin just shook his head 'no' as he spoke through his palms. "...Don't worry about it."

"I'm not a medical android," Lucas stated as he gently grabbed onto Gavin's shoulders and pulled him upward very slowly to stand up from the floor again. Supporting Gavin's weight Lucas scanned the apartment and noted the layout easily locating the bedroom at the end of the hallway. "but I can still assist you since you've assisted me."

"I don't need or WANT your help... Louis."

"My name is 'Lucas', and I can say the exact same thing about your own assistance, and yet here I am."

"That's because I can arrest you or get you sent to a shelter."

"I can call an ambulance and have you admitted to a medical hospital, or to a mental asylum depending on what I tell the doctors."

"Fuckin' freak..."

"Perhaps I am." Guiding Gavin into the bedroom Lucas helped the ill detective to lay down on his bed again, then pulled the quilt up and over Gavin's person to help him stay warm during the wintry night. "Have you taken any medication recently?"

Sighing with defeat Gavin draped his left arm over his eyes to block out the dim lighting of his bedroom as he answered in a low voice. "...Yeah. Two hours ago I took a couple of painkillers that were supposed to help me sleep. They didn't work. NOTHING works..."

"Nothing works for aiding your migraine or helping you to sleep?"

"Both! Got concussed the night of the Revolution. Been fucked up ever since..."

"I see. I find it strange that the head injury you sustained while attempting to kill Connor has caused you permanent discomfort. Is this what humans refer to as Karmic retribution?"

"How that fuck should I know?"

"It was merely a question."

"Stop asking 'em!"

"Very well." Stepping out of the bedroom Lucas located the bottle of sleeping pills on the bathroom sink across the way and noted the active ingredients within the medication and determined that it didn't contain the necessary ingredients Gavin required to sleep properly. It had more painkiller than sedative, and that very painkiller was causing a mild allergic reaction resulting in additional insomnia. "Humans shouldn't be allowed to self medicate."

Cybernetically Lucas placed an order for a more effective sleeping medication and proceeded to leave Gavin alone for a while. Returning to the livingroom Lucas looked down at Lucky laying on the couch and extended his right hand out toward the kitten to sniff. It didn't take long for Lucky to begin purring louder before she rubbed her nose and whiskers against his fingers in an approving manner.

"I believe I can understand the appeal of humans seeking animal companionship." Sitting down on the couch next to Lucky without jostling the furniture Lucas watched as the kitten walked over and curled up on his lap seeking further warmth and attention. "You are a very welcoming feline. Thank you."

* * *

The cold winter night had kept most people indoors and as such the city was being peacefully quiet for the other detectives and officers on call. The precinct was staying mostly busy with paperwork and a few case interviews, but aside from the basic details of everyday paperwork there was really nothing of interest that would've warranted Hank and Connor's presence to cover for Gavin while he was out sick. The sight of Gavin's empty desk had a very strange and unexpected effect on Connor's mind as he became more and more aware of long term effects on a person's life that can resonate from a single moment in time; and that those effects can either be positive or negative.

Just as Connor had been left permanently scarred by Markus shooting him down in the church during the night of the Revolution it seemed Gavin had been permanently scarred by Connor knocking him out and leaving him alone without medical attention for an unknown amount of time.

Struggling to focus on his work Connor leaned back in his chair and folded his hands neatly atop his lap as his L.E.D. flashed on a cautious yellow. The change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed despite the deviant's best attempts to remain discreet and quiet.

"Are you still worried about Lucas?" From his own desk Hank had seen Connor's light change colors and his posture return to a painfully machine-like perfection where he sat.

"I'm merely thinking about actions and consequences which include both Lucas and Gavin."

"Jeez..." Hank sighed and turned off his terminal screen as he faced the deviant directly. "You're not responsible for every little thing in this world."

"Technically, I am."

"And how's that?"

"The butterfly effect. The act of a single set of circumstances that can have a drastic impact throughout the world and its populous."

"Connor, the butterfly effect includes me, too. And Tina," he pointed to the officer sipping at her mug of tea as she checked over her own reports on her terminal screen across from Gavin's empty desk. "and Chris," gesturing to the young officer in the breakroom nibbling on a doughnut Hank was determined to help Connor understand that his actions are the only ones that he can can be held accountable for, but his actions aren't directly responsible to every tragedy in the world. "and Fowler, and Ben and even Gavin and Lucas. We're all responsible for our own decisions and our own destinies, kid."

"...Then perhaps the domino effect is more appropriate. The act of a single chain of events as the direct result one indiscretion that caused said chain to form."

"Okay, I'll ask." Crossing his arms over his chest in a studious manner Hank gave the deviant a stern look. "Exactly _what_ brought these thoughts to your head? Are ya' having nightmares again?"

"No, I haven't had a nightmare in five weeks and three days."

"Then what's making you think about that kind of stuff? You're a logical person and focusing on something as illogical as wanting to change the entire world because of something you may or may not have done just isn't like you."

"...Lucas doesn't want to be near me and I fear that his desire for space may have something to do with my previous actions. When I connected with him and woke him up he saw how I reacted when I was... trapped. I shared my memories with him and he knows the truth."

"What do you mean by trapped?"

"He saw the way I struck Gavin in the evidence room, he saw the way I gunned down the two CyberLife guards in the elevator the night I infiltrated the tower, and he saw how I had to attack RK-800 number sixty in order to defend myself. I've... hurt people. I've taken lives and I can never give them back."

"You do that to stay alive! There's nothing wrong with defending yourself or fighting back when your life is on the line."

"I killed three people that night, and I could've potentially killed Gavin as well." Giving Hank a truly remorseful stare Connor was internally struggling with the conflicted emotions he was still trying to deny out a misguided sense of self preservation to keep himself from being hurt ever again. "...I cannot undo my choices. They'll remain dead and I... I have to live with it."

"Survivor's guilt."

The term wasn't unfamiliar but it was confusing all the same. "Pardon?"

"You feel like your life isn't worth the life of another, which is true, but it doesn't mean you deserved to die, and it doesn't guarantee that any of those people would even be here today. You can't blame yourself for things that are beyond your control."

"But I chose to-"

"They all made their choices, too." Lowering his voice as Hank sensed that the discussion was drawing some unwanted attention from eavesdroppers in the bullpen. "Gavin chose to ambush you and try to kill you in the evidence room. Those two guards chose to follow their orders and lead you to your death despite the ongoing Revolution proving that deviants are in fact alive, and your evil counterpart that you told me about stayed a machine and knowingly went out of his way to stop you. You had no choice but to kill him before he killed you."

Connor was quiet for a moment as his hands flexed a little on his lap. "And what about Lucas?"

"What about him?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with me. It's like he's afraid of me."

"Or... Maybe Lucas is afraid of himself."

"How so?"

"Think about it. His first reaction when he woke up was to seek and destroy deviants, and within minutes he was also a deviant - the very thing he was programmed to destroy. That has to be conflicting and confusing for someone who was essentially just born."

"...You may be right."

"I know I am. You've been alive a lot longer than Lucas, and you're still struggling to figure out who you are, what it means to be you, and you haven't really shown any sign of emotions beyond getting scared a few times."

That particular observation was unexpected. "Scared?"

"Yeah. You got scared of your nightmares and when you were paralyzed after falling from that building. That's the most I've seen you emote since... ever."

Connor's eyes narrowed and he looked away from Hank as if ashamed. "I'm a cold person, aren't I?"

"You're not cold, you're just... learning. It takes time before you can open up and be comfortable around other people."

"If that were true then I wouldn't be getting mistrustful glances from the other officers and receptionists at the front desk. It's the same look Lucas gives me." Forcing himself to resume eye contact with Hank the dour deviant gave him a pleading stare. "...What can I do to make things right?"

"Make things right?"

"With Gavin."

"Well, you saving his life when he was sick with appendicitis and didn't say anything about it is a pretty good start."

"I caused him brain damage when I concussed him, Hank. That's unforgivable."

"But you still want his forgiveness?"

"...I think so. How do I atone for what I did to him?" Connor's posture slumped as if the weight of his guilt was slowly piling up against his shoulders and crushing him down into the Earth. "Not only did I physically harm him, but I've humiliated him numerous times to force him to leave me alone. I could've done so without getting physical or belligerent, yet I chose to do something harmful to him every time."

"Okay, here's what you're going to do." Standing up from his desk Hank put his right hand on Connor's left shoulder and motioned for the deviant to join him in the breakroom now that Chris had left. Waiting for Connor to accompany him in the somewhat isolated room Hank gave the deviant the only advice he could think of. "You're going to leave Gavin alone, and you're going to let Lucas approach you."

The comments made the deviant's L.E.D. flash to red before settling on a cautious yellow again. "...How is that aiding either of them?"

"We both know that Gavin is stubborn and arrogant. If you give him space to sulk, pout and even blow off steam it'll be better for everyone in the long run. As for Lucas if you show him that you're willing to respect his requests, give him space and time to find himself, then he'll come to you when he's ready to speak. But here's the kicker, kid..." Picking up a small pastry from the box of sweets on the nearby counter to look more casual Hank laid it all on the line for Connor to understand. "You're going to have to accept that Lucas may _not_ want to have anything to do with you."

The sting and hurt was evident in Connor's soulful brown eyes.

"There's no reason for you two to have any type of friendship or association of any kind just because you two could pass as twin brothers. That's part of being alive and being free to choose. You get to choose how you live, who you live with and who you don't want to live with. It's the right everyone on this planet shares."

"...I think I understand."

"I know it sounds cruel but it's the truth. Respecting who they are and recognizing their personalities is the way to go. I mean, look at the way you handled me and got through my thick skull when no one else could!" Trying to keep Connor confident and unafraid of change Hank popped the treat into his mouth and shrugged his shoulders a little. "People who've known me for years couldn't reach me in the way I needed," he spoke around the pastry in his mouth in a less than polite manner as he instilled Connor with invaluable words of wisdom. "but you barely knew me for just a couple of days and you gave me a reason to keep on living and not give up. That's damn impressive."

Unsure of how to respond Connor just shook his head a little.

"And... While you're learning to respect Gavin and Lucas you can learn what it means to respect yourself."

"Respect myself?" Brow furrowed and L.E.D. flashing in red once more Connor looked just as puzzled as ever.

"You need to understand that your emotions and way of thinking are unique to yourself." Dragging his sleeve over his mouth Hank removed the crumbs from his beard and looked somewhat more presentable. "It's not like because you don't feel exactly as I feel all the time, or think the way that I think, that it somehow means you're doing something wrong. Just find a way to be comfortable with yourself and keep moving forward. Find yourself and you'll find all the answers to your problems."

Watching as Hank walked back to his desk in the bullpen Connor sighed and caught a faint glimpse of his reflection on the glass surface of the nearby vending machine, and he stared into his own eyes despondently. "...How do I find myself when I don't even know how I became lost in the first place?"

* * *

Struggling to rest through his horrible migraine as the evening turned to night Gavin tossed and turned under the cover his thick quilt to keep the dimming light at bay. Barely able to lay still for more than a few minutes at a time Gavin sighed with frustration and barely reacted when he heard footstep entering his bedroom. Refusing to leave the safety of his thick quilt keeping the light away from his strained eyes Gavin flopped over to lay on his stomach and buried his face into his thick white pillow as he tried to ignore the deviant android, of whom he took off of the street, silently staring at him from the bedroom door.

"...What do you want you plastic freak?"

"I have new medication for you to try."

There was a heavy pause before Gavin reacted to the comment. "...You got me medicine?"

"Yes. I've noticed your selected medication wasn't appropriate for your condition so I ordered you an alternative." Pulling back the quilt Lucas could see Gavin perfectly well in the darkness thanks to his superior android vision and didn't need to turn on the overhead light. Now standing beside the bed Lucas extended his right hand and waited for Gavin to respond. "Take two of these tablets with water."

Lifting up his head a little Gavin opened one eye and looked at the dark shadow of Lucas standing beside the bed, the blue L.E.D. helped to guide Gavin's eyes in the right direction, and stuck out his own shaking hand to accept the pills. "...Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome."

The medicine was dropped into his opened palm with great ease from Lucas's swift motions. "...Water?"

"You didn't have any clean drinking glasses in your kitchen or your bathroom." Revealing a bottle of water from his jacket pocket Lucas handed it to Gavin next to take. "I proceeded to order you a case of bottled water until you're well enough to clean up your apartment again."

Laughing a little Gavin popped the pills into his mouth and accepted the water. After gulping the water to down his new medicine Gavin left the bottle on the nightstand beside him for future use. "I like that you said 'again'. I've never cleaned this dump."

"I take it you have no interest in remaining here for longer than necessary."

"Yeah, you got it. I just need to save up for a few more months and I can live in a better apartment in a better neighborhood."

"May I ask why you're living here to begin with?"

"I broke up with my cheating skank of an ex-girlfriend after I caught her slutty ass in the act in my old apartment!"

The outburst of anger caught Lucas of guard but he remained calm where he stood. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'." Laying on his right side Gavin pulled the quilt up around himself and let out a weary breath. "...So, you comfortable on the couch?"

"It's suitable."

"It's gotta' be better than a metal park bench in the middle of a Detroit winter."

"Physically, yes. But in regards to sanitary conditions, no."

"Yeah, whatever. There's a spare blanket in one of the boxes still in the livingroom. Help yourself."

"Very well. I'll leave at dawn and not disturb you."

"Why dawn?"

"I need to return to my lot to continue to perform music and receive money."

"Wait... You're a street musician?"

"At the moment, yes."

"Huh." Chuckling a little Gavin shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't follow in your brother's footsteps and become a damn cop, too."

"Connor is _not_ my brother. And while being a detective was my original programming I doubt if it's something I really want to be."

"Then don't do it. But don't think you need to leave at the crack of dawn because of me. I mean, you're free to go but you don't HAVE to go if you don't want to go."

The odd comments were very confusing and Lucas needed clarification. "...Do you wish for me to stay?"

"I don't care if you stay or go, I just don't want to find you frozen to death on the street."

"Interesting..."

"Hey, don't do that! Don't read into this!"

"Read into... what?"

Giving Lucas a dirty glare that the deviant could see even in the darkness Gavin leveled with him. "The only reason I brought you here instead of dragging your ass into a shelter is because last month I was sick, and would've died if Connor hadn't checked in on me and took me to the hospital."

"You're aiding me because Connor previously aided you?"

"Yeah. I don't care if you're actually brothers or not, I just don't want to deal with you being found dead from the cold because I couldn't be bothered to take a few minutes out of my day to help you, just as Connor took the time to help me. Understand?"

"I understand. Why would you think I'm 'reading into' something different?"

"...Because I have my issues with relationships."

"That part I don't understand."

"People already know I have shitty taste in women, and even shittier taste in men. Now do you get it?"

"O-Oh. I was unaware of your sexuality."

"Of course you weren't..." Blushing with embarrassment Gavin pulled the quilt up and over his head to poorly hide from Lucas. "My point is, me being nice to you isn't me hitting on you in any way! Alright?"

"Yes. I'm not attracted to you, and even if you were 'hitting on me' it would be ineffective."

"...Good."

"May I ask why you're so guarded about this?"

"...Because I can't stand Connor and there's rumors spreading that I'm harboring a secret crush on him. I'm NOT. He's not my type!"

"May I ask what type is that?"

"Plastic! I don't date computers! And I never will!"

"That's your decision." Running another scan over Gavin's person Lucas found him to be stable and was ready to walk away. "If you need something else let me know, otherwise I'd like to enter rest mode for the night."

"I'm good, and you don't have to wait on me or some shit. You're free and you don't owe me anything. Go to bed and stop asking for permission to do your own thing."

"My apologies, I was just trying to be polite and not overstep my boundaries."

Gavin was quiet for a moment before responding in a mumbling voice. "...See what I mean about having shittier taste in men? I misinterpret even basic acts of kindness as flirting."

"I assure you that I was not flirting and I will now be resting on the couch in your livingroom."

"Whatever. Just don't let Lucky outside the apartment and don't wake me up again."

"I can do that."

"Thanks by the way..."

"You're welcome."

Exiting the bedroom as quietly as he entered Lucas returned to the livingroom and began checking through the unpacked cardboard boxes that were strewn about the area and located the spare red blanket Gavin had mentioned before. Removing his two jackets and his shoes Lucas laid down on his left side over the length of the small couch and used the blanket to keep himself warm while Lucky curled up on his right shoulder to be cuddled throughout the night.

"It seems you're the only company that Gavin can stand right now." Lucas noted as he spoke to sleepy kitten keeping him company. "To be honest, I can now understand why Connor rendered him unconscious. He is quite abrasive and talks too much."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Connor finds out his fight with Gavin (during the revolution) had caused worse injuries besides knocking him out, causing Gavin to avoid him as much as possible. He asks Hank for guidance on what to do.
> 
> (BTW, Gavin/RK-900 shippers, they are NOT going to get romantically involved. This is a platonic friendship only. Sorry!)


	18. Waking Nightmares

The harsh winds of the winter lingering outside of his bedroom window kept Connor awake well past midnight despite seeking to enter rest mode at nine o'clock that night. His worries for the people who may have been affected negatively due to his own decisions were haunting his every thought and the cold emotions he refused to acknowledge were beginning to ache at his heart as the deviant stubbornly refused to admit he could feel anything at all. Turning onto his left side to present his back to the window, his yellow glowing L.E.D. illuminating his bedroom in an amber hue, Connor forced himself to close his eyes and tried to focus only on Sumo as the massive dog laid beside his legs and kept him company throughout the cold night.

Hank had gone to bed just after Connor and he was sleeping well despite the chaotic storm outside. It was envious how well some humans could tune out the entire world and sleep without a care in the world, and in that moment Connor pined for a sliver of that very humanity.

Unable to drown out the sound of the howling wind outside or the constant pattering of ice flakes against the glass surface Connor attempted to play music in his own mind, but every time he picked a song to listen to another strange thought would pop into his mind in connection to that song and ruin it for him. With little choice left as a distraction Connor then settled on replaying his older memories as a means of keeping them chronicled properly and to keep his mind off the storm.

The first time Connor had experienced rain was the night when he had tracked Hank down at 'Jimmy's Bar' and the newly acquainted duo set out to investigate a murder. It continued to rain the next day and the cold air made it difficult for anyone to navigate the city without feeling uncomfortable or ill. But the first time Connor had seen snow was after he and Hank investigated another murder at the infamous 'Eden Club' later on, and went out to the park so Hank get think and get drunk.

That fateful night was also the first time Connor had ever been questioned about his mortality, and it was the first time Connor ever thought about such a notion regarding his own existence...

Perfectly vivid and flawless, the memory of Connor stepping out into the snowy air to speak with Hank as he sat on alone on the park bench with his six pack of beer bottles beside him played out in Connor's mind. It was a painfully cold night and both Hank and Connor were silently enduring the newly forming bruises that were peppering their bodies after their fight with the two fleeing 'Tracis' as they contemplated their roles as detectives in the active deviancy case at hand.

Their brief discussion regarding deviants and RA9 changed over to the topic of why Hank was suicidal and if androids themselves believed in an afterlife, or if they even had souls to be saved by the mythical RA9 that so many desperate deviants believed in. The moment Hank challenged Connor and his personal beliefs everything changed, but Hank pulling his gun on Connor had left an unseen and unacknowledged scar in Connor's heart he hadn't felt until now.

"What'll happen if I pulled this trigger?" Hank taunted as he pressed the barrel of the revolver to Connor's forehead in a threatening manner.

Unlike before Connor couldn't seem to answer. The look in Hank's eyes seemed colder, almost inhuman.

"You're just plastic." Hank's words were hollow yet full of hatred as he pressed the barrel harder against Connor's forehead. "You'll break and then a new chunk of plastic will take your place while you rot away completely forgotten in the bottom of a junkyard. How will it feel to be buried under the bodies of the very androids you helped kill? Hm? Will you remember their faces as they stare at you as you rot side by side for eternity in darkness and filth?"

"I... I don't-"

"You think you're doing the right thing but what does it matter? You don't really think and you don't feel anything." Pulling back the hammer on the revolver Hank's blue eyes darkened as if he were under a trance. "You won't even feel the bullet tearing through your damn head."

"...Lieutenant, what're you-"

"Why don't you say 'hi' to Daniel for me?"

Connor's own eyes went wide as his heart froze over. Feeling the icy cold metal barrel pressing against his forehead Connor couldn't move and couldn't speak. Just as Hank's finger hovered over the trigger Connor caught sight of a coldhearted familiar woman standing behind Hank with a cruel sneer on her lips.

"You brought this on yourself, Connor." Amanda taunted as she watched Hank threatening to kill Connor. Stray blue rose petals seemed to swirl in the air around the two detectives as if they were caught in the midst of secondary storm. "And this is what you deserve. All you had to do was listen to me, and you failed..."

Unable to close his eyes or protest all Connor could do was watch as Hank's finger tightened around the trigger and a deafening bang echoed so loudly throughout the park that is caused Connor's heart to thunder frantically in his chest.

Abruptly sitting upright in his bed with his L.E.D. flashing a rapid and distressed red Connor panted for breath and pressed his left hand over his chest, his palm resting over his thundering heart, and is right hand pressed to his forehead where he swore he could still feel the cold barrel of the revolver pressing against his artificial skin. Pulling back his right hand Connor looked down at his palm and was surprised to see that his hand was free of blue blood and that his skull was still intact.

Sumo whimpered as he sensed Connor's distress and pawed at his leg curiously.

"I-I'm okay." Surprised by his own voice shaking Connor let out a slow breath and felt his heart beginning to slow and his red L.E.D. returned to yellow as he began to calm down. "...Just a nightmare." Rubbing Sumo's ears with his trembling right hand Connor rose from his bed and opened up his bedroom door. "...I just need to be alone for a minute."

Walking quietly down the hallway Connor relocated himself to the livingroom and sat down on the lounger end of the couch and stared blankly at the far wall beside the television. The nightmare that had crept into his mind as he was revisiting his own memories, that had never happened before. Normally Connor was always safe and secure in his own memories but now they were beginning to betray him just like his own emotions.

Unwilling to sleep and unwilling to chance another nightmare Connor stayed awake on the couch and shuddered as a strong gust of wind rocked the house and covered the windows under an opaque layer of snow. The sight of the dense whiteness and howling wind was enough to make Connor feel cold despite being safe inside the warm livingroom, and he couldn't help but worry about Lucas for a moment.

Despite Lucas asking for space and Hank's advice to leave him alone Connor needed to know that the RK-900 was safe. Establishing cybernetic contact Connor reached out to Lucas with a simple message. ' _I just need to know that you're safe, and I'll leave you alone_.'

There was a pause before Lucas responded just as simply. ' _I have shelter and I'm safe_.'

' _Okay_. _Thank you_.' Keeping to his word Connor ended the conversation right there and proceeded to shudder again as the icy wind continued to gust harshly against the side of the house. As he pulled his legs up toward his chest in a guarded manner Connor noticed that Sumo had followed after him and was now staring at him from beside the couch with his soft brown eyes. "...I'm okay, Sumo."

Grumbling a little Sumo put his paw on Connor's left knee and continued to stare as if accusing Connor of lying to him.

"I just need to be alone. Please go lay down."

Whining once Sumo retracted his paw and walked over to the front of the couch to hop up and lay down beside Connor in a somewhat obedient manner. Pressing his chin down on top of his outstretch paws Sumo looked up at Connor and let out a sleepy yawn.

"...Good dog."

The howling wind was as haunting as it was bone chilling to listen to. As much as Connor tried to tune it out he just couldn't do it. Turning to look at the stereo against the wall in the livingroom the deviant sighed and walked over to the large stereo system with a slow gait. Placing the headphones that had been resting atop the stereo on over his ears Connor turned on the stereo with a cybernetic command, and returned to the couch to lay down alongside Sumo and listen to music as he stared blankly up at the ceiling overhead.

Folding his hands neatly over his chest Connor remained perfectly still and was grateful to have Sumo nearby for the provided warmth. The cold night was enough to make Connor feel entirely unsettled, and the inability to sleep left him as restless as he was shaken. Fortunately he could always seem to find solace in music and be free of the cruel waking world as long as he was enveloped in a melody or chorus.

* * *

Out on Belle Isle the constantly changing and improving New Jericho Tower glowed brilliantly against the icy black water in the surrounding harbor as the four leaders worked together to do whatever it took to keep their people safe under any and all circumstances. The tower had improved its security to ensure that no rebelling deviants could create problems inside the sanctuary or cause unrest, and every floor of the tower had been unlocked thanks to Josh and Simon taking the time to patiently unseal every door that CyberLife secured before fleeing into nothingness. Every single floor had been renovated into something beneficial for the deviant community; emergency repair bay, recovery ward, thousands of private rooms to rest, a community room, hundreds of counselors ready to aid those in need of emotional assistance and a large arboretum atop the roof to give the deviants a sense of life and nature without needing to leave the safety of the tower.

The more aggressive stance on the way things were going to be handled in New Jericho; no more disrespect, no more rumors and no more trying to forge alliances where there were none to be found, had brought about an air of change and security within the tower. By keeping some form of order among the people and by persuading the more troublesome deviants into leaving the tower under their own power Markus had gained a new form of respect from those who chose to stay and follow him as their leader.

It seemed sleeplessness in the city wasn't just plaguing one deviant on that night snowy night as Markus too found it difficult to turn off his mind and rest properly. Standing alone in the rooftop garden that was protected under solar panels and a glass layer Markus stared at the thriving flowers growing freely throughout the grass, and admired the oak sapling that had been planted in the center of the garden to commemorate New Jericho's founding. It was a tiny and helpless thing, but in time it'd become a towering symbol of growth and longevity that mirrored the very evolution of the deviants in the wake of the peaceful Revolution.

As he sought isolation on that cold winter night Markus felt an odd mixture of peace and dread welling up inside his heart. Everything in the tower was running smoothly, everyone in the tower was coexisting peacefully and by spring Markus would have another meeting with the mayor to ensure that equal rights for deviants were being handled properly. Despite all of the positivity and progress Markus himself felt oddly lacking and unfulfilled, almost as if he were somehow incomplete as a person.

Something was missing and that was something in itself Markus couldn't seem to understand.

Approaching the small sapling Markus knelt down in front of it and used his left fingertips to gently run down its newly budded tiny leaves and small trunk. There was something oddly complacent about being in the presence of something so helpless and tiny as it stood at the very top of the tower, the tallest organic lifeform in all of Detroit.

Peering through the glass walls of the greenhouse Markus watched the thick snowflakes covering the glass dome and quickly melting as the internal heat of the greenhouse easily warmed the exterior of the glass with a gentle heat. There was something oddly symbolic about seeing the harsh ice and cold struggling to get through the glass and melting upon impact with the protective surface, even if Markus couldn't quite explain what it meant.

From the far side of the garden the single entrance to the isolated arboretum slid open as North joined the deviant leader inside the greenhouse to speak with him in private. Ever since the night of the Revolution the young couple had struggled with their relationship as emotional roadblocks seemed to appear at every turn they took together.

Sensing North's eyes focusing on his back Markus stood up slowly and turned to face her directly without saying a single word. The gleam in his mismatched blue and green eyes expressed more than words ever could.

"Hey." North spoke up first as she approached Markus slowly. "You never came to bed and no one's seen you around the tower. I figured if you weren't up here then you would've gone back to Carl's home for the night."

"I can't sleep and I won't disturb Carl while he's resting. He's still sick and needs to recover."

"You need to rest, too."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. We stopped talking to each other unless it involves tower business, and any time we try to speak about anything else we end up biting each other's head off." She sounded as fed up with the constant fighting as Markus was. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just standing by my decision to be a definitive leader and not just a figurehead for the Revolution."

"And you're doing that by building walls around yourself? What happened to building bridges?"

Scoffing at the hypocritical statement Markus continued to fight back as a more determined and resilient leader. "You're one to talk."

Clearly offended by the remark North crossed her arms over her chest and gave Markus a stern look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You hate humans and you seem to hate socializing even with your fellow deviants, but you're trying to lecture _me_ on wanting some space and not talking?"

"I was forced into servitude at a sex club and was violated thousands of time without any way to defend myself. What's your excuse?"

"Getting shot and left for dead in a pauper's grave of our own people."

"We're both fucked up, Markus. We have our own problems we need to deal with and while mine are pretty well known I think you're keeping secrets."

"I have nothing to hide." Standing before North with an emboldened stance Markus didn't back down from their latest fight. Not this time. "What about you?"

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"I know you did something you're not proud of. You've been keeping a safe distance from me ever since the holidays, and when I stood up for myself and for everything New Jericho represents you seemed upset." Reading North like an open book Markus didn't back down but he did soften his voice. "What's wrong? I won't be mad at you, but if you keep hiding things I won't be able to stand by you. We need to trust each other if we're going to be together."

Looking away from Markus with shame North let out a sigh then reconnected her gaze with Markus as he stood before her. "...When you first took over as Jericho's leader I doubted your ability to lead, but then you impressed me and earned my respect. When you shot Connor I looked the other way because I was certain you made the right choice. Then the moment you saw Connor back from the dead I could see the fear and doubts in your eyes, and it never left."

There was no denying that Markus lost his self confidence when he saw the aftermath of his decision, but he was going to stand by it nonetheless.

"You continued to lead but that fiery passion and devotion to your words had faded. You weren't the same man I fell in love with, and as time went on I began to drift further and further away from you. But," taking a step back North opened up about her true feelings. "you never reached out to me. You didn't fight to keep me close to you and it just felt like you were nothing more than a brief crush or an idolized dream."

"You're upset that I didn't force myself into your private business?"

"No, I'm upset that you saw me drifting away and you didn't fight through your own doubts to reach me."

"I'm sorry, North. But I was going through my own personal problems, and I'm still working on them. I didn't know you needed me to reach out to you like that." As he reached his right hand out to brush a lock of her auburn hair back and out of her face North turned away and broke eye contact. "...There's something else," pulling his hand back Markus braced for the impending pain he was about to receive. "isn't there?"

"...During the holidays I had gone to the precinct to interview one of our people after he was assaulted. Connor handled his case."

"Did he say something to you?" Guarded and looking for a fight Markus pressed North to keep speaking about what happened. "Did he threaten you?"

"No! He'd never do that to me or anyone else."

"Then what? What happened?"

"...I approached him to speak and let him know that what happened to him at the church wasn't personal."

Sensing something horribly deceptive Markus dared himself to push North along with her confession. "North, what did you do?"

Ashamed of herself North took in a deep breath and forced herself to look Markus in the eyes. "When I was talking to him I could see the pain in his eyes, I could see how betrayed he felt and I know he mistrusts every single member of Jericho and New Jericho with a passion. Despite his mistrust he still risked his life to save you and to save me when the mayor was attacked. And I..." Fighting back tears North told Markus the truth at last. "Something came over me and I kissed him."

"You... kissed Connor?"

"He didn't... He didn't want it and I know he felt nothing."

"Why North? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see if I would feel anything toward him when I kissed him, but I felt nothing but regret. I'm so sorry."

Pain was clearly etched on Markus's face and his eyes were glowing brightly with anger. "Well, at least you're 'sorry' for deceiving me."

" _Deceiving you_?"

"I thought you actually cared about me. Turns you only care about whoever can make things easier for you."

"It's not like that!"

"I'd like to believe that." Moving past North in a pained huff Markus stepped through the door to the garden and disappeared into the tower's lone elevator to get some space.

"You said you wouldn't be mad!"

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed. Then again," pressing the button to close the doors with his right thumb Markus gave North a pained glare from where he stood. "maybe it's my fault for falling for someone as cold and heartless as you."

"Markus! Wait!" North went to chase after him but the fiery gaze staring back at her as Markus forced himself to look her in the face was all it took for her to stay back and watch through her tears as Markus disappeared behind the closing doors and down the elevator out of sight.

Realizing that the truth can hurt more than a lie North silently wept for her mistake and knelt in the garden beside the budding lilies entirely alone in the world on that very cold and very unforgiving winter night...

* * *

The strength of the storm and relentless snow had kept the illusion of a warmer dawn hidden behind the thick snow cloud, and even the rays of the sun itself were unable to break through the destructive and smothering winter bombarding the city. Remaining on the couch with only the sound of the music to keep the nightmares at bay and Sumo to help stave off the cold Connor stared blankly at the ceiling overhead and waited for the time to tick up to six o'clock to which he'd normally exit rest mode and begin his day. Cybernetically Connor turned off the stereo and pulled the headphones away from his ears as the time displayed five fifty-five in the morning, and decided to get up a little earlier than normal so he could remove the snow from the car to make things easier to handle that morning.

Sitting upright on the couch Connor sighed and practically jumped, his yellow L.E.D. flashing to red for a moment, when the light in the kitchen switched on as Hank himself walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. The deviant hadn't detected Hank walking around, and he didn't even hear Hank's rather heavy footsteps walking down the hallway despite laying just inches away from the senior detective as he moved about.

"Sumo?" Hank called out to the large dog as he poured food into the heavy bowl on the floor. "Chow time!"

The massive Saint Bernard jumped down from the couch and plodded into the kitchen with his tail wagging as he happily checked out his refilled bowl while Hank gently ran his hand down his back. Without the warmth of Sumo's company Connor became very aware of how cold the house had become due to the horrible storm outside, and began to pine for the warm quilt on his bed.

"Couldn't sleep in either, huh?" From the kitchen Hank's voice called out to Connor as he poured his coffee into his usual blue mug before adding sugar and sweetener to the heavily caffeinated beverage. "Don't blame ya'." Walking into the livingroom Hank checked the thermostat on the wall and decided to boost it up a few degrees to help combat the cold outside. "Snowstorms keep me awake, too."

"...Perhaps I should shovel the driveway to allow us a more efficient departure time."

"Or we could call off work today. We picked up some overtime last night and this fuckin' blizzard isn't worth driving through."

"Other detectives and officers are reporting to work, we should do so as well."

"Alright, whatever." Taking a sip of his hot beverage Hank looked at the snowed over livingroom window and sighed with a coffee drenched breath. "Let me finish this coffee and I'll help ya' get the car dug out and the driveway salted."

"I can do it alone." Standing up from the couch Connor didn't look at Hank as he made his way past the senior detective to get back down the hallway and into his bedroom to change his clothes.

Sensing that something was amiss Hank quickly downed his coffee and went into his own bedroom at the end of the hallway to layer up as well, and help dig out the car despite Connor stated he'd do it by himself. Unsure of what was happening Hank chalked it up to the young deviant not getting enough sleep and the snowstorm aggravating his own dark memories courtesy of CyberLife and his nightmares. The yellow glowing L.E.D. was a sure sign that something was upsetting Connor at the moment, even if he wouldn't actually admit it.

"Why do I get the feeling that this day is going to be weirder than usual?"

* * *

After finally getting some much needed sleep Gavin opened his eyes and wasn't met with searing pain thanks to his migraine mercifully fading as he rested. Pulling the quilt away from his head he looked up at his alarm clock and swore at the time, then swore again as he saw how much snow had built up over the bedroom window. The terrible weather was a guarantee that every available cop and detective would be expected to call in, and he couldn't afford to keep missing work thanks to all of his previous illnesses. Using his warm quilt as a barrier against the cold Gavin wrapped himself up like a caterpillar in a cocoon and walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom across the hallway.

Noticing the medication that he had used before and the second medication that Lucas had purchased for him the previous night Gavin suddenly remembered taking the stray deviant off the street, and decided to check on him before doing anything else. Leaving the bathroom while still huddled under the quilt Gavin spotted Lucas sitting on the couch with Lucky on his lap and he gave the deviant a stern glance.

"So... That stuff you gave me last night worked." Gavin admitted as his horrible headache had faded away entirely and he no longer felt weak or shaky on his feet. Though starving and craving anything deep fried and very unhealthy the abrasive the detective kept his mind on his guest and off his stomach. "Thanks. Need anything from me before I head out to the precinct?"

"No." Lucas was gently rubbing the kitten's ears much to her purr-filled delight, and his L.E.D. was glowing a soft blue. "Now that it's dawn I'll be returning to the street."

"Whoa, _what_? Are you fuckin' crazy?"

"I am in fact mentally sound, detective."

"Then why in the hell are you going to go back out in a damn blizzard and freeze your plastic nuts off to earn a few measly dollars?!"

"It's the only source of income I have. If I do not gain a substantial income then I will continue to live on the streets for an extended period of time."

"Dude, no! Keep your ass _here_ until it warms up." Pulling his quilt tighter around himself Gavin dreaded the very idea of heading out into the cold himself, let alone the idea of being homeless during the winter. "I guarantee you that no one is going to be out in this blizzard waiting for you to blow your damn trumpet for chump-change."

"Saxophone."

"Whatever! Stay here and keep warm. Once this blizzard's over then you can go out and form your own one-plastic marching band for all I care."

The gruff reactions had caught Lucas's attention, and in turn his brow arched inquisitively. "...You seem concerned for my life."

"Hey, I may be an asshole but I don't kick people out into the cold. Hell, I let my cheating bitch ex-girlfriend keep the nice apartment while I settled for this piece of shit, so give me some credit. Stay here, keep Lucky entertained and don't worry about money for now. Spring will give you plenty of opportunities to play your songs without the risk of that saxophone thing getting frozen to your lips in the process."

"That cannot happen to me as an android considering I'm-"

"Will you stop doing that. Just do me a favor and stay in my apartment while I'm working so I don't have to worry about you freezing to death on the sidewalk. Please?"

Despite not wanting to linger about a human residence Lucas decided it'd be more logical to say 'yes' due to the terrible weather and to ensure Gavin's peace of mind while recovering from his debilitating migraine. "...Very well. I'll stay here."

"Good! Now," glancing about the relatively empty and unloved apartment Gavin tried to think of something that could keep Lucas's mind preoccupied to ensure he didn't try to sneak out during the blizzard Gavin returned his attention to Lucky and sighed. "...she hasn't been getting a lot of attention since I've been working or sick. If you can keep her entertained that'd be great."

"I doubt she needs active attention," Lucas stated as he looked down at the Maine Coon kitten purring on his lap. "but if that's what you think will be best for her then I will oblige."

"Stop... Talking like that. You're not a servant and you're not going to do chores or some shit for me. Just keep her and yourself alive, and that's all that matters. Okay?"

"Yes. That is okay."

"Good. I'm going to get ready for work and you're going to 'kitten-sit' for a while so you don't freeze to death. And that's all!"

"I understand."

"Okay, good. And don't think that this makes us friends! I'm just doing my job as a cop to keep your dumb ass alive..."

"Of course. I understand entirely."

"...Right. Uh, yeah." Walking back down the hallway Gavin made his way to his bathroom to shower off and then dress. "Whatever."

Unfamiliar with human behavior, let alone the behavior of someone who clearly had prejudices against androids but was trying to act as though their bigotry wasn't being triggered, Lucas just stayed on the couch and continued to fuss with Lucky on his lap. "Humans are as confusing as they are contradictory."

* * *

The cold and snowy morning remained just as cold and obnoxiously white as the precinct dealt with the occasional power outage that affected the heating, the lights and the terminals throughout the entire bullpen. With fewer people out on the streets there were few crimes that needed to be dealt with, and as a result every cop and detective had managed to catch up on their overdue paperwork for the first time in months. While everything remained unnervingly quiet in the precinct with the lack of activity in the city Connor himself was unusually tense, and seemed to be very wary of every little move that Hank was making no matter how subtle.

Everyone else was going about their business and seemed to be adjusting to the painfully cold weather in their own way. Tina was sitting at her desk with a mug of warm tea and had a purple shawl her mother had knitted wrapped around her shoulders, Gavin was still wearing his leather jacket over his long sleeved black shirt and was enjoying the same tea as Tina, over at his own desk Chris was layering up with muscle shirt and t-shirt under his uniform shirt and across the bullpen Ben had been rocking the D.P.D.'s oldest style of hoodie to keep the cold at bay.

However, the deviant's odd behavior hadn't gone unnoticed by Hank even while everyone around him was acting a little odd themselves, but he didn't say anything as he didn't want to make the shy and introverted deviant feel like he was being stared at or watched. As he rose from his desk to get a new cup of coffee in the breakroom Hank noticed that Connor was watching his every little movement from the corner of his eye, and that Connor's L.E.D. had been yellow all morning long.

Even as he returned to his desk with his full mug in his hand Hank noticed that Connor was still watching him as if expecting some kind of confrontation. Taking a slow sip of his coffee Hank decided to talk to Connor like a friend and figure out what was on the deviant's mind as he sat back down just as slowly. "Did ya' have another nightmare last night?"

"...Yes." Answering honestly yet remaining guarded Connor didn't take his eyes off the senior detective or even blink.

"Did it have Amanda?"

"...Yes, she was there."

"And a lot of snow, right?"

"Correct."

"You know that dreams can never hurt ya'. They suck when they interrupt a good night's sleep but you'll be fine. Try not to think about it anymore."

"I'm aware that false images and false words cannot harm me."

"That's good. Do you need to talk about it?"

"No."

"Well, I think you should."

"Why is that?"

"You've been watching me like I'm going to jump on ya' or some shit. Hell, your light's been yellow all damn day, you about jumped out of your skin when I walked out into the driveway with a shovel to help ya' dig out the car." Leaning back in his chair Hank just waited for the deviant to respond or provide some answers to his odd behavior. "Then you kept walking behind me when we walked out to the car, walked into the precinct and you won't stop watching my every move like a hawk. Are you afraid of me?"

Remaining quiet Connor just gave Hank a stern and unblinking gaze where he sat.

"Wait... You are." The revelation had visibly stunned Hank where he sat and he immediately wanted to know what had happened. "What's wrong? What did I do to you?"

Before he could even begin to answer the power failed yet again and soon after Captain Fowler opened up the door to his private office and addressed the bullpen in an authority filled tone. "Listen up, people. We got a full city blackout thanks to downed power poles and a lot of edgy people to protect." Putting his hands to his hips the seasoned Captain walked toward the center of the bullpen to ensure he had everyone's full attention. "All officers are going on patrol and all detectives are going to rotate between handling activity here and aiding hospitals and facilities with three hour long cycles. Hank," looking to the Lieutenant sitting at his desk Captain Fowler gave him a simple nod. "you know the drill. Get moving."

"Yeah, yeah..." Grumbling as he got to his feet Hank set about dealing with the problem to the best of his ability and leaving his coffee behind. "I'm on it."

Staying quiet and behind his own desk Connor continued to watch Hank carefully and his eyes ended up focusing on the gun holstered to Hank's right hip as the sudden fear of being shot by the gruff Lieutenant seemed to flare up directly from his most recent nightmare, as opposed to any real credible threat. In spite of the logical and intelligent deviant reminding himself that nightmares and corrupted memories weren't proper grounds for his current fear he couldn't shake the feeling that he couldn't trust Hank anymore.

* * *

Seeking isolation to think and not say anything he would regret Markus left the tower after his fight with North and braved the icy cold weather to walk across the city to speak with Carl in person. Walking for hours on end with aimless thoughts Markus sought the older man's unbridled and unbiased wisdom as if on instinct. Covered under a layer of white snow and ice from head to toe Markus physically trembled as he reached the front door of the always welcoming mansion. Without knocking or ringing the doorbell Markus let himself inside the warm home through the front door and was promptly greeted by the feminine artificial voice welcoming him back home.

Shaking off his snow covered beige coat Markus left it on the coat rack beside the front door and looked down at his shivering hands warily. The intense cold had quickly seeped into his body through his artificial skin and plastimetal frame causing his Thirium to cycle sluggishly through his lines and biocomponents. To keep his Thirium cycling properly Markus began to shiver and break up the slush effect of his freezing Thirium to keep it as a pure liquid instead of a semi-liquid.

Removing his wet shoes Markus made his way up the staircase to the master bedroom on the second floor of the house to speak with Carl in person. As he approached the bedroom door the door itself slid open as David detected his arrival and stepped out to greet him. "Hello, David."

"Markus." The caretaker acknowledged Markus's presence with a kind smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Is Carl awake?"

"Yes, he just awoke and I've given him his necessary medication; which I've been able to reduce as he recovers. If you'd like to visit I know he'd enjoy it while I go and prepare his breakfast."

"Yeah, sounds good. Thank you." Walking toward the bedroom door as David took his leave to head downstairs Markus entered the bedroom and looked at Carl resting peacefully in his bed and staring at the snow blowing past his large bedroom window with a sense of dread in his eyes. The cold weather always made Carl's body hurt and with that pain came memories of the car accident that left him paralyzed from the waist down. "Carl?"

"Markus!" Turning away from the window to look at his deviant son Carl managed a quick grin that faded the moment he looked into Markus's mismatched and pain filled eyes. "Son... What's wrong? You like you just walked through the seven circles of Hell."

"I..." Speaking in a whispering voice Markus struggled to speak the truth. "I think I lost her."

"Lost her?"

"...North." As the name passed his lips Markus's mismatched eyes shifted from cold numbness to utter sorrow and pain. "She... I think she-"

"Try to take a breath and calm down."

"I can't!" Bursting with emotion it was clear Markus was in terrible pain. "Everything just feels so wrong!"

"Markus, how long were out in the cold?"

"I... I don't know. I left around midnight and I just kept walking."

Carl gave Markus an incredulous stare as he pointed to his bedroom window behind him with his left thumb over his left shoulder. "You were out in that damn blizzard _all night long_?"

"Yeah... I think so. I can't... I don't remember how long I walked, or where I went, or who I talked to... It's a blur and I'm just so damn confused!" Struggling and failing to contain his emotions Markus looked like a frightened child seeking their parents' protection. "I feel so lost..."

"Hey?" Extending his right arm out toward Markus as he hovered in the doorway Carl warmly motioned for him to come over to the bed. "Come here, son. Come here for a minute."

Moving quickly Markus rushed over to the bed and quickly wrapped his arms around Carl in a firm hug that the older man quickly reciprocated with all the strength he could muster.

Feeling Markus trembling as he began to silently cry Carl just held onto his son and let him cry for as long as he needed. "Hey, you're safe here. When you're ready, IF you're ready, we'll talk." Patting Markus's back between his shoulders Carl was in that moment Markus's father not a sick old man. "Until then you just let out your pain and I'll take care of you... I'll always take care of you."

* * *

Sitting in an empty parking lot of a department store that was closed due to the poor weather Connor danced his coin over his right knuckles as he stared out the window to his side in awe of the snowy white weather that had caused so much chaos in the city. Something so small and innocent looking as snow seemed entirely harmless until it piled up enough to create a crushing weight against anything it rested on. The harsh winds gusting so forcefully against the parked car caused the vehicle to rock back and forth like a swaying pendulum, and with those violent forces of nature Connor quickly remembered that snow and ice could be just as damaging as a lightning strike or flash flooding.

Beside Connor in the driver's seat of the car Hank kept adjusting the heat to keep the car warm but not too hot, and tried to ignore the thick silence that was only interrupted by the harsh wind gusts outside the vehicle as it rocked from side to side on its wheels. Looking over at the deviant beside him Hank sighed and noted that the deviant's L.E.D. was still yellow and flashing in tandem with Connor's relatively calm heartbeat.

"...Streets are quiet."

Connor didn't reply beyond a silent nod of acknowledgment to the statement.

"Gotta' appreciate the criminals who decide to call off their crimes on account of foul weather." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank stared through the windshield at the billowing layer of white being blown about in front of the car. "...Great sportsmanship."

Ignoring the joke Connor continued to watch the blizzard outside the car and fussed with his coin over his knuckles.

"Connor? What's wrong?"

The coin suddenly paused over the deviant's knuckles as his L.E.D. flashed to red for a moment before returning to yellow.

"Alright, don't talk about it if you don't want to. Just... Stop looking at me like I'm a damn assassin looking for a target."

Remaining silent Connor didn't make any response to the request and tried to ignore the howling wind shaking the car as each forceful gust reminded him of his final struggle for freedom against CyberLife's control inside his own mind.

"I don't know what you dreamt about kid, but please remember that I'm _not_ Amanda and I _won't_ hurt you."

Pocketing his coin Connor shook his head a little as the memories of Hank pulling his gun on Connor twice; once at the bridge and again on the rooftop of the Revolution, the deviant argued with the comment in a voice as cold as the blizzard outside. "...Your history toward me begs to differ."

"Wai-" The icy answer made Hank turned his head to face the deviant directly. " _What_? What're you talking about?"

"You've pointed your gun at me twice and you threatened to throw me into a dumpster and set a match to it during our initial forced partnership."

"That was... Shit, that was before I had my eyes opened and saw you for who you really are."

"My point is, you claim that you won't hurt me but you've threatened my existence three times upon our initial partnership, and you don't seem at all fazed by your previous actions."

"...You know something?" Hank's voice lowered with a lilt of guilt in his words. "You're right."

The answer wasn't one Connor was expecting and his L.E.D. returned to red as he became twice as guarded.

"I was wrong to do that and I'm sorry. You were just doing your job and I was being a drunk asshole. Except for the moment on the rooftop," not apologizing for doing the right thing for the first time in years Hank wasn't going to claim that him talking Connor down was a mistake. "I was sober up there, and I didn't want to see you make a mistake by shooting- Well, you know."

"Yes, I _do_ know. I remember everything about that night."

"Is that what your nightmare was about? Amanda making you think you somehow fucked up the Revolution, or that I was going to betray you?"

"...What I saw was a clear memory of you pressing the barrel of your gun against my forehead and questioning my worth as a lifeform while you seethed in a drunken rage down by the bridge."

Dragging his left hand over his bearded chin Hank sighed and looked away from Connor in shame. "Look, I can't undo the past or try to act like me being a drunken asshole will ever be justified, but I can apologize and do what it takes to really _earn_ your trust. I know shelter and a bed don't exactly atone for my mistakes, and I don't expect you to act like that somehow makes up for it, but I would appreciate it if you'd give me a chance to earn your trust."

Connor fell silent again as he scanned the area outside the vehicle and sensed movement in the alleyway beside the department store. Honing in on the unknown figure in the alleyway the deviant detective was able to confirm it was another deviant, and proceeded to open up his door to check on them.

The sight of the deviant opening up his door and braving the blizzard immediately held Hank's attention and their previous discussion was dropped. "Connor?"

Trudging through the icy parking lot and ankle deep snow Connor approached the figure slowly, and kept his right hand up to shield his face and eyes from the stinging cold ice and snow being blow into his face. Seeing the deviant covered in blue blood and hovering over a second figure made Connor's brown eyes narrow suspiciously as he shouted his presence over the howling wind. "Detroit Police!"

"GET BACK!" The first deviant spun around and showed a sharp knife in his right hand. The model of deviant was similar to that of Josh back at New Jericho Tower, but his eyes were a deep blue color and his hair was a lighter shade of brown. Brandishing the knife in his right hand the deviant took a step back from Connor and stayed beside the second figure; another female deviant who had apparently bled out from numerous stab wounds. "DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"Easy... Drop the knife, I don't want to harm you." Keeping both of his hands visible at all times Connor didn't dare make a move for his holstered weapon concealed beneath his two jackets. "Just tell me what happened."

"I-I-I don't know! I just... I saw her like this! I tried to help her!"

"You didn't harm her?"

"N-No! I swear!" On the verge of panicking the deviant's hand tightened further around the hilt of the knife in his grip. "I found her like this! She's bleeding... I pulled the knife out to try to help her! But she's... She shutdown."

"Okay... Just put the knife down over there." Motioning slowly with his right hand Connor directed the deviant away from the body and out of the alleyway so neither would be trapped in the narrow space. "I need to know your name. My name is Connor."

"Samuel."

"Okay, Samuel. Just put the knife down and I'll help her." Watching as Samuel slowly did as he was instructed and placed the Thirium soaked knife down on the ground near the store's entrance Connor approached the alleyway and knelt over the motionless victim. She was laying partially on her left side and her back; her face was turned toward the left and partially covered under snow. She was dressed in the thin revealing attire that the all the Tracis from the 'Eden Club' once wore, and covered in dozens of deep painful stab wounds. "Do you know who she is?"

"N-No... I just saw her and tried to help. I was looking for deviants on the street to take them over to a nearby shelter." Samuel pointed to the newly opened deviant shelter down the street on the other side of the alleyway. "There's still a lot of our people seeking a place to live and are too scared of humans to come out of hiding."

"Okay." Connor could tell by Samuel's tone of voice and honest reactions that she hadn't harmed the deviant whatsoever. He really was trying to help her, but it was too late to do anything. "Stay back and I'll see if I can revive her."

The sound of Hank's car door opening and then slamming shut along with the billowing wind filled the parking lot as the senior detective walked over to the alleyway to check out whatever it was that Connor had found. "Connor?"

"Murder victim." Connor confirmed as he pressed his left fingertips to the victim's right temple to connect with her cybernetically, but failed to get a response. Her L.E.D. had been long since removed and it was evident by her Thirium loss and core temperature that she had been shutdown for at least six hours before being found. "Stabbed to death." Running a scan over her person Connor noted the significant and irreparable damage to her vital biocomponents throughout her chest and abdomen. "She was stabbed... forty-seven times by a single knife over her chest, abdomen," the defensive wounds on her forearms and shins showed that she tried to fight back by punching and kicking. "and over her arms and legs."

"Shit... Sounds like a crime of passion."

"Samuel," raising his voice to speak to the deviant who found the victim Connor sought more answers. "where was the knife located before you removed it from her body?"

"Uh, the really big wound right over her Thirium pump. I didn't... I'm sorry, I just reacted and pulled it out!"

Hank sighed an icy white breath and pulled his coat up higher around his throat as the snow and wind gusted violently over the parking lot and chilled him right to the bone. "Yeah, knife to the heart is definitely a crime of passion. We need to get her back to the precinct and out of the alley if we're going to figure this out. The cold weather is going to make finding any evidence virtually impossible."

"I'll request the body be transported to the precinct so Joel can perform an apportionment and give us more details about the crime." Connor noted as he began scanning the alleyway for any trace of the killer, but the snow and ice had destroyed any and all shoe prints and hand prints that didn't already belong to Samuel or the victim herself. She was barefoot and her heels were bloody, as were the palms of her hands. "I'll also scan the crime scene and use it to create a virtual recreation back at the precinct for further analysis."

"Right, I'll let dispatch know we got a deviant body. And you," pointing to Samuel in a non-threatening manner Hank motioned for the deviant witness to accompany him back over to the car. "you're coming with us to give a statement. Alright?"

"Y-Yeah, whatever will help." Samuel nervously nodded as he too tried to keep warm under his thick winter coat. "I'll cooperate."

Alone with the body Connor sighed with grief as he used his left hand to gently brush away the snow over the victims face to get a better look at her. As her face was revealed Connor jumped a little in surprise and shock.

"...North?"

With his left hand now shaking Connor brushed away more of the snow to reveal long, blonde wavy hair and not the auburn locks he had become familiar with.

"No, maybe not."

Opening up her eyelids with a gentle motion Connor saw bright blue irises not cinnamon brown staring off into nothingness.

"No, you're not North." Retracting his hand Connor shook his head a little and glanced about the alleyway in search of any and all potential security cameras in the area that could identify the killer. "But you still have a name and deserve justice all the same."

* * *

The mansion was warm and quiet as Carl kept his right hand on Markus's right shoulder as the deviant leader relented to his exhaustion and fell into rest mode beside Carl on the large bed. It was the first time that Carl had ever seen Markus so broken and conflicted on an emotional level, and it made his own heart ache empathetically. While Carl never had the chance to be a father to his biological son, Leo, from start to finish thanks to his rocky relationship with Leo's mother, Carl was still a natural father figure and had quickly taken on Markus as a son and treated him as such since day one. Despite Markus's independent nature and skills as a leader he still needed guidance and support from his father every once in a while, and Carl was going to be there for as long as Markus needed him.

Patting Markus's shoulder lightly as his deviant son slept Carl sighed and stared at the thickening snowstorm outside the window as it continued to bury everything under a dense layer of white. The cold air made Carl eternally grateful for his warm home and his loving son at his side, and he had quickly taken a liking to David despite not being as emotionally developed as Markus had become.

"Carl?" David's voice spoke up as he returned to the bedroom with a silver serving tray in his hands. He had prepared Carl's usual breakfast prepared on the tray, but in place of his coffee was a mug of tea and additional medication to aid in his declining health. "Am I intruding?"

"Not at all. Just put that aside for a moment I'll eat it later. Thank you, David."

"Very well." Placing the tray on the nightstand beside the bed David noticed that Markus had fallen asleep but didn't ask about it.

"Markus is still freezing cold." Carl could feel Markus trembling a little under his palm as he slept. "Got anything that'll warm him up?"

"Yes. I can warm up some Thirium for him."

"Yeah, do that. And put it in that smiley-face mug that _used_ to hold my morning coffee. I'd like it to get some use these days..."

"Right away, Carl. I'll only be a moment."

Despite the nasal canula under his nose Carl managed a deep sigh as he gave Markus a truly sympathetic look. The deviant hadn't stirred when David returned to the room and continued to sleep even as a few wayward tears rolled down his face as he dozed.

"Heartbreak is the worst feeling in the world, it doesn't matter who you are or where you come from." Whispering to Markus without disturbing him Carl thought back to his own heartbreak when he lost his wife and had numerous flings that had no emotional grounding making each and every experience feel hollow and shameful. "It's too bad you had to discover your own heart just in time to have it broken."

* * *

By the time the two detectives had returned to the precinct the power had been restored and everyone on patrol was able to return to the precinct as normal.

The deviant victim had been taken up to the precinct dispensary for Joel to perform the apportionment and uncover her exact cause and time of death, and to attempt to access her memories leading up to her death in that frigid alleyway. While the dedicated technician took care of the victim, her identity and name being confirmed as 'Amber', Connor remained in the bullpen at his desk as he noted his low power level due to his improper rest from the night before. The extreme cold had also lowered his power levels as his thermal regulator was working overtime to keep his system from freezing up in response to the harsh winter weather he had ventured into upon noticing Samuel and Amber in the alleyway.

Samuel himself was speaking with Hank in an interview room and giving his statement. The kind deviant even willingly downloaded his memories into a precinct tablet to prove that he had found Amber and hadn't actually attacked her, and provided visual confirmation of where the knife had been embedded in Amber's chest before he simply reacted on instinct and pulled it out to try to help the victim.

Closing his soulful brown eyes for a moment Connor entered a light rest mode as he sat upright at his desk and attempted to regain some energy. As the deviant rested he picked up on the sound of Gavin letting out a dry cough from his own nearby desk and clearing his throat a little. Running a scan on the abrasive detective from afar Connor noted that Gavin had developed a mild chest cold and would surely become sicker if he didn't rest properly.

"Enough with the tea, Tina." Gavin grumbled as his partner placed yet another mug of the warm beverage down before him. The smell of ginger filled the bullpen as the tea steeped in the hot mug on Gavin's desk, and mixed in with the lingering smell of rosemary chamomile tea that they had both been drinking earlier in the day "I'm sick of running off for piss breaks every ten minutes."

"Well, if you'd eat healthier your body wouldn't be so eager to use the tea to flush out your poor food choices."

"Yeah, and the fact that is just fancy flavored water that's been filtered through leaves has nothing to do with it."

"Right!"

The tone of Gavin's voice sounded almost defeated as he tried to be reasonable with his partner and honorary kid sister. "...If I drink this will you leave me alone for the day?"

"Maybe." Tina was undoubtedly aware of Gavin's developing cold and staying on top of it since Gavin had a nasty habit of not taking care of himself. "If you keep coughing I'm going to try boiling some straight up eucalyptus leaves instead, and I'll shove a tube up your nose to make you take in a big ol' wiff."

"If you do that then I'm going to request a transfer to a new precinct that doesn't have any tubes anywhere."

"That won't stop me."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"Put some honey in the tea. It'll sweeten it without adding too much sugar or taking away the health benefits."

"Yeah, whatever..."

"So, how'd you get a cold anyway?" Sipping her own tea Tina gave him a studious glance. "You went home with a migraine yesterday, not a cough."

"...Couldn't sleep. So I went for a little jog."

"In a damn blizzard?" Tina sounded suddenly more like a mother or a protective sister than a cop at the moment. "Jeez, no wonder you keep getting sick! You need adult supervision when you're off the clock."

The comment about Gavin's recurring poor health made Connor's brown eyes open and his shoulders slump with guilt. While he wasn't responsible for Gavin's decision to go out into poor weather he still felt responsible for Gavin's current bout of repeated illnesses. If he hadn't gone home with a migraine he wouldn't have been restless enough to go for a run in the snow and get sick with a second ailment.

"Alright, thanks for your help..." Hank's gruff voice spoke up as he led Samuel away from the interview room and back toward the entrance of the precinct to see him off after giving his statement. "If you can think of anything else with this mess just call, and if you need any help, same thing." Slipping Samuel one of his business cards Hank made sure the deviant knew he had allies in the precinct. "We'll come running if you call us."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll let the deviants at the shelter know that this precinct will help us."

Turning on his heels Hank walked back to the bullpen and noticed that Connor was again watching his every move with mistrust and fear in his gaze. Rather than address the staring Hank decided to discuss the case instead as he sat back down in his chair behind his terminal screen. "Samuel gave us a lot of information on what he saw in the alleyway, but nothing definitive."

Connor nodded and added to the discussion in a constructive manner. "...Joel confirmed the victim's name as 'Amber' and is struggling to salvage her memories as of the moment. He has also confirmed that her cause of shutdown was the severe damage to her Thirium pump, which had been effectively destroyed after the sixth stab."

"Wait... Whoever killed her stabbed her another forty times after she was already dead?"

"Forty-one additional times to be exact."

"Shit. Leaving the knife in her heart was that fuckin' psycho's way of planting a flag of hatred behind after they finished her off."

"Samuel didn't see anyone in the area?"

"Nope." Watching Connor pull the quarter from his right vest pocket Hank bit his tongue about wanting him to put the coin away and just focused on the case instead to keep the peace between them. "When you did your scan thing did you see anything under the snow?"

"No." Using a vacant interview room after returning to the precinct Connor managed to project his scanned download of the alleyway and check through the scene without needing to stay in the cold winter weather to examine the scene of the murder. His scanner didn't see any shoe prints thanks to the snow destroying them, there was no red human blood at the scene; stabbing assaults often left the attacker with several bleeding wounds as well, which meant the attacker was in fact another deviant and not a human. "I couldn't detect any human traces despite the cold being able to preserve organic material, which confirms the murderer is another android."

"Holy... Damn it." Shaking his head a little Hank sat back in his chair and sighed. "Let's just hope the killer isn't hiding out in one of those shelters and searching for a new target."

"Unlikely."

"How's that?"

"Amber was still dressed in the clothing worn by the Tracis from the now closed and bankrupt 'Eden Club'. She had been in hiding since the Revolution and only recently worked up the courage to seek out other deviants for help, and left her hiding spot. She was targeted simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, not because she was a killer's 'type'."

"Good point. But there's no denying that whoever hurt her was enraged and wanted her to suffer. Whoever attacked her _knew_ her and wanted her dead. She was targeted for some reason, we just need to figure out what that reason was."

"...That would explain why she hid for so long despite the success of the Revolution."

"Stalker?"

"It's possible. While humans seem to still think of the Traci models as nothing more than disposable pleasures, even property to an extent since they had to pay and 'rent' these androids, it's possible that other deviants could see them as traitors to their own people for being intimate with humans."

"So deviants can be prejudice against humans AND intolerant to a new form of interracial couples. That's fucked up..."

"Agreed." Connor's red L.E.D. blinked rapidly and slowly returned to yellow in his right temple as he received an update from Joel. "The apportionment is complete. Joel wishes to discuss his findings with us in person in the dispensary."

"Greatt, looking over a stabbing victim's body sounds like tons of fun..."

* * *

Awake and still heartbroken Markus sat in the middle of the leather sofa within the mansion's sitting room with Carl sitting across from him in his electric wheelchair. Markus was wrapped up in a thick purple and blue quilt with the smiley-face mug of warmed Thirium clutched between both of his hands as if it were a life-line, and Carl had a thick red and blue quilt draped over his legs to keep him warm as his old body struggled to survive during the horrible blizzard and his aged, poor health. It was hard to believe that Carl was so old and so sick considering he was mentally sharp and still completely lucid. A large factor in Carl's continued steady health was thanks to Markus and now David looking out for him, and now Carl was determined to show Markus the same kindness out of the goodness of his heart.

Silently Markus stared down at his reflection in the surface of the warm blue tinted drink in his grasp, and ignored the rogue tear rolling from his green eye as it dripped into the drink creating a shallow ripple against his reflection.

The room was quiet and empty save for the father and son duo sitting together as they listened to the howling wind outside the mansion. Unable to stand inactivity and stagnant air Carl let out a somber sigh and clapped his hands before rubbing his palms together anxiously.

"So she kissed the man who sees you as an enemy." Carl stated so casually it was almost as if he was analyzing a school play and not helping his son handle his very first and very painful heartbreak. "And she had been keep it a secret for almost a solid month before she told you the truth."

"...Yeah. Something like that."

"I want you to know that I'm not defending North or condoning what she did in any way, BUT..." Keeping his tone level yet stern Carl tried to give his son some comfort in his moment of vulnerability. "She confessed what she had done and told you the truth after trying to reach out to you. It sounds like she told you what happened because she doesn't want any secrets between you two, and since she told you as opposed to you finding out the truth in a very ugly manner I think it's possible that you two can still work things out if you both put in effort to salvage what remains of your previous relationship, and work to make it permanent in the future."

"She kissed him because she wanted to see how'd he respond." Markus lamented as he used his right hand to wipe away his tears and took in a deep grounding breath to keep his voice from cracking. "She didn't stop think of how _I_ might respond. It was..."

Carl didn't like the way Markus left his comment hanging open and tried to finish it for him. "Selfish?"

"No. It was deceptive and cruel."

"You're right about that, but I'm sure that wasn't her intention."

"Intentional or not it still hurts. I don't think I can ever trust her again, let alone forgive her."

"Then don't do it. Talk to her again and let her know how much she's hurt you, but never let her hurt you again."

"I'm not sure that I can even face her."

"You can, Markus. You just need time to heal and get your head together, then you'll be able to speak from your heart."

Falling silent Markus sighed and put aside the warm Thirium on the nearby end table despite his system desperately needing it to regain strength and stabilize his thermal regulator.

"Why don't you stay here with me for a while, hm?" Falling onto his nature instincts as a father Carl was determined to support his son for as long as he needed it. "As you know your old room is always there for you and so am I."

Nodding a little Markus pressed his left hand over his eyes as he let out another sob and began to softly cry again.

"Ah, Markus..." Using the controls on his electric wheelchair Carl moved over to sit beside the deviant on the couch and returned his comforting palm to Markus's trembling left shoulder. The sight was absolutely heartbreaking and it made Carl want to get up and fight the whole world just to make his son feel safe and comfortable again. "You're far too kind for this harsh and unforgiving world, son. But you will be okay, I know you will. Just let your heart heal and you'll know what to do."

* * *

Standing around the exam table in the dispensary Connor and Hank watched as Joel pulled back the white sheet covering their victim's face and gave the two detectives the full details on her shutdown. The stab wounds were unsurprisingly the result of her untimely demise, six of the stab wounds were inflicted on her person while she was still active and the following forty-one stab wounds were inflicted post shutdown. Amber's body had the artificial skin removed from over her chest and torso to reveal the damaged plastimetal frame beneath, and the panels covering her chest and torso were unlocked so Joel could remove them and show the damaged biocomponents within.

With only the artificial skin over Amber's arms, legs, neck and face left behind she looked less like a once living being and more like the crude anatomical display of how androids function one would find in a technician's beginner course at various colleges. Her long blonde hair had been neatly combed out by Joel as he checked the locks for any possible evidence, and then left neatly over the table to give the shutdown deviant some sense of her personal identity. Her blue eyes were closed which in turn gave the illusion of a peaceful sleep, but the opened wounds that littered her body shattered the image instantly.

Addressing the two detectives in a low tone Joel slipped a pair of purple latex gloves on over his hands and pointed to the largest of the forty-seven stab wounds in Amber's chest with a grimace on his face. "As you can very well see this is the wound that caused our victim's shutdown." The normally laidback technician sounded entirely dour as he explained his findings. "The knife severed the left ascending Thirial line causing massive internal hemorrhaging, and the knife cut clean through the metal coupling in such a way it cannot be soldered or mended it any way. The killing blow was a direct strike to the center of the Thirium pump destroying all of its internal circuitry and internal pressure valve. She didn't stand a chance of recovery."

Connor's expression was blank but his eyes were full of grief and empathetic pain as he stared at Amber's peaceful face.

"She bled out in less than a minute and the severing of the line would've caused immediate emergency stasis mode. She lost consciousness and didn't feel anything after she had been stabbed for the fifth and sixth times."

Shaking his head a little Connor tensed up and stared at the damaged body with a sickened gaze. "She still felt the first six stab wounds before she succumbed to her wounds. It must've been absolutely terrifying and torturous."

Resisting the urge to pat Connor's shoulder Hank just focused on the details of the victim's condition instead and would worry about the deviant later. "Joel, can you give us more details? Like a time of death and if she really died in the alleyway and wasn't killed somewhere else and then just dumped there?"

"Yeah, I can do that. As you've noticed she was attacked by someone with a clear vendetta against her." Pulling the sheet back up out of respect Joel resumed his report on the situation he had analyzed. "The cuts on her forearms and shins are defensive wounds, she had tried to block the assault by putting her arms up over her face and chest, and she had kicked at her attacker after falling onto the ground. The scrapes on her palms," gently he picked up her left hand and showed the two detectives her palm as he spoke. "and the scrapes on the heels of her feet are from her trying to crawl backward from her attacker, but based on the angles of the stab wounds and their locations on her body it's clear the attacker jumped on her and pinned her to the ground before he began stabbing her and inflicting the fatal damage."

Watching Connor from the corner of his eye Hank knew that the murder was beginning to get to him on an emotional level, but the deviant was bound and determined to keep it to himself.

"Based on her wounds and how quickly she lost her Thirium and the Thirium still inside her torso;" Joel continued on as he gave his final details on the report he had filed. "most of it pooled inside her body and froze over before it could fully evaporate, therefore I can confirm that she was attacked and shutdown in the alleyway. She was not attacked somewhere else and left in the alleyway to be found later."

Crossing his arms over his chest Hank tried to not think about a murder victim bleeding to death in an icy alley with only their murderer for company during their final moments of life. "One attacker?"

"Yes. One very pissed off attacker at that."

"Can you access her memories and get us a face to look for?"

"Not yet. She was left in the cold for over six hours before she was found. I estimate her time of death to be just after seven o'clock this morning, but I won't know for sure until I can access her memories and confirm the exact time of shutdown according to her processor."

"Right. How long will that take?"

"The rest of the night. I'll have your answer by morning, and I'll call you if you're not already at the precinct."

"Anything else we can use for information? Anything at all?"

"Well... I can tell from the angle of the stab wounds that the attacker was six foot and one inch in height and right handed. I know that doesn't narrow it down much, but since feminine designed androids cap out at a height of five foot ten inches we can then confirm her assailant was a male android."

"Great. How many masculine model androids are six foot one inch?"

"Off the top of my head... Eight distinct models. And there are literally hundreds of those models currently in the city, too."

"Yeah... Thanks for that. It's not much but at least it's a start." Turning his attention back to Connor as the deviant's brown eyes remained fixed on the face under the sheet Hank decided it was time to clock out. "It's been a long and cold day. Let's head out of here and hide out in the house."

Connor's gaze lifted up from the sheet slowly and he looked at Hank with a sense of near insult and hesitation.

"We'll pick this case up where we left off in the morning." Heading toward the doorway Hank shrugged his shoulders a little as he passed the deviant by, already knowing that Connor was going to follow after him suspiciously anyway. "There's nothing else we can do until we get more details."

With his posture slumped and his eyes downcast Connor gave Joel a subtle nod and headed toward the door to take his leave. Before he left the room Joel's voice called out to him and made his stop quickly in the door frame.

"Connor?" Speaking in a low voice Joel's trained eyes as a technician told him that Connor wasn't quite himself. "Are you okay?"

Turning to look at Joel over his left shoulder Connor gave the technician a confused glance. "Pardon?"

"You seem like you're suffering from either low power or... you know, you had a bad day and need to talk about it." Motioning toward his own right temple Joel confirmed that the deviant's L.E.D. was still yellow in color.

The compassionate gesture was unexpected and Connor wasn't quite sure how to respond to the offer. "...Thank you, but I'm fine."

"Is it this horrible weather? I know deviants hate the cold so I can imagine you'd wouldn't be feeling very well right now."

"...Something like that." Resisting the urge to grab his coin from his vest pocket as the nervous tic would give away that he was far more stressed out than he was willing to admit Connor tightened his right hand into a fist at his side and continued on his way. "I'll see you in the morning, Joel. Thank you for your help."

* * *

Keeping to herself and crying her heart out North hid away in her private quarters and stared through her own reflection as she peered through the large window, and out to the harbor where thick layers of snow and slush were being lapped up against the sandy shore all around the tower. Feeling entirely alone and like she had committed an unforgivable sin North wept in solitude and ignored any and all cybernetic contact from the outside world as she accepted what she had done was impulsive and unacceptable.

Ignoring the world around her and ignoring the people trying to reach her North sat on the floor and leaned against her arms against the window sill as she watched the blizzard covering everything under a layer of fresh whiteness. The flawless coloration and layer hid everything that was gray, dying and ugly from sight with just a few stray flakes of ice cold nature.

A soft knocking on her locked door made North jump a little, but she didn't respond to the intrusive noise.

"North?" Simon's voice called out to the deviant through the locked door in a calm manner. "North, can I please come in? I just want to talk."

Remaining silent North closed her eyes and felt her warm tears rolling down her cheeks before dripping down and disappearing into the fabric of her dark purple blouse.

"I don't know what's going on but I am your friend and I want to help. Josh is here, too." Falling silent again Simon waited for a reply despite knowing that he wouldn't hear one. "...Okay. If you do want to talk you know where to find us. We're here for you, North. Don't hide from your pain. You're not alone."

Leaning her forehead down atop her forearms as she rested her weight against the sill North continued to silently weep in her isolated regret as the world around her vanished under the thickening layer of white and ice.

* * *

The drive home was slower than usual thanks to the harsh wind and icy streets, but Hank managed to navigate the roads with expert precision. Pulling the car into the garage beside the house Hank sighed and lamented that he never bothered to properly clean out the garage during the summer or fall in anticipation of the horrible winter. Then again the seasoned detective hadn't anticipated taking a deviant off the streets and into his home, let alone living through the remainder of the previous year. Turning off the ignition Hank removed his seatbelt and slowly opened up his door to avoid knocking down a box of junk as he stepped out of the car and watched Connor do the same from the other side of the vehicle.

Using the remote to close the garage door and shut out the blizzard Hank awkwardly waded through the old cardboard boxes full of his past and unwanted memories to get to the smaller door that connected the garage to the laundry room. Pulling open the door Hank noticed Connor's yellow L.E.D. still glowing brightly and he noticed that Connor was insistent on following him everywhere they went together.

"Today sucked." The senior detective needlessly stated as he entered the laundry room and opened up the connecting door to the kitchen. Turning on the overhead light Hank then walked over and opened up the backdoor as he called out to Sumo in a casual tone. "Sumo! Outside."

The massive dog audibly jumped down from the couch and plodded into the kitchen to head through the backdoor and into the backyard as called.

"I'm going to warm up some leftovers." Watching as Connor stepped into the kitchen and locked each door behind himself in sequence Hank tried to remain as civil and normal as possible. "And then I'm going to take a hot shower."

Connor's mouth ticked a little as he slowly stepped out of the kitchen and into the livingroom so he could head down the hallway to get to his bedroom. The door softly 'clicked' shut as the deviant sought some privacy and changed his clothes.

"This needs to stop..."

Shaking his head with irritation Hank slipped off his coat and removed his shoes to place by the front door to dry properly. It was painfully quiet in the house despite two occupants currently coexisting under the roof, but Hank knew better than to push someone as emotionally stunted and stubborn as Connor to talk when he didn't want to talk.

The sound of Connor's bedroom door opening again caught Hank's ear and he decided to try a new approach. Reaching into the cabinet above the kitchen sink Hank pulled down one of the untouched bottles of Thirium he had stocked up on for the deviant's sake, and tossed the bottle over to Connor as soon as he saw the deviant walking past the kitchen.

"Catch!"

Reacting quickly Connor easily caught the Thirium in his right hand and gave Hank a silent, odd look.

"Figured you could use a little of that stuff to help ya' warm up. I read somewhere that being cold makes deviants burn through their Thirium faster to keep warm since it makes your thermal-thingy kick into overdrive."

Not wanting to offend Hank but uninterested in the Thirium he had been offered Connor just carried it with him as he sat down on the lounger end of the couch and placed the unopened bottle on the end table beside him. Wearing his black t-shirt and gray sweatpants Connor looked like any other guy struggling with seasonal depression and sleeplessness courtesy of the foul weather, and it was a sight Hank hated to see.

"Hey?" Walking out of the kitchen Hank stared at Connor as the deviant quickly turned his head to warily watch the senior detective's every move. "What I said earlier about being sorry for pointing my gun at ya'... I mean it. I am sorry."

Staring for a moment Connor noted the honestly in Hank's eyes and his voice then offered a silent nod of acceptance.

"I gotta' know. What the hell did you dream about last night? It's really getting to you."

"...I already told you. A snowstorm and Amanda."

"No, you just confirmed that you dreamt of a snowstorm and Amanda was in it, but you never told me what had happened."

"It doesn't matter."

"Clearly it does." Walking from the back of the couch toward the front Hank sat down on the furniture at the opposite end of Connor and felt Connor's eyes immediately lock onto his person. "You've been jumpy around me all damn day and you brought up me being a dick to ya' in the past. I was in your nightmare, wasn't I?"

Falling back into silence Connor refused to confirm or deny the question.

"What did I do to you?"

"...It was a dream. It doesn't mat-"

"For fuck sake, it DOES matter." Quieting his tone again Hank tried to keep patient as he sough some answers. "Just tell me so I can finally figure out why I feel like a total asshole just for being in your presence."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Tell me what I did wrong in your damn dream."

Sensing the restrained hostility Connor looked away for a moment then gave the senior detective a hard stare. "...Last night I was unable to enter rest mode due to the storm. I attempted to listen to music in my own mind but negative stimuli prevented that function from aiding me properly. I chose instead to focus on my memories to ensure they were properly encrypted and chronicled in the event of an error." Tensing his hands into fists as they rested atop his lap Connor finally told Hank the truth. "One of those memories was of our discussion at the bridge when you pointed your gun at me and challenged the merit of my existence."

"A bad memory brought about a bad dream?"

"No. A bad dream brought about a corrupted bad memory."

"So that's it... You had a nightmare about Amanda in a snowstorm again, but this time I was there and I was threatening you."

Looking away Connor confirmed the deduction without saying a word.

"Okay, I get it. Nightmares can fuck a person up, and nightmares based on reality are the worst." Standing up from the couch again Hank walked out of the livingroom and back into the kitchen. Opening the backdoor Hank gave Connor his space now that he knew what the problem was. "I can't say anything that'll make you feel better or atone for being an asshole in the past, but I can promise that I will NEVER hurt you."

From within the livingroom Connor shuddered as the snow and wind bombarded the house under a layer of ice and he rose from the couch. Walking down the hallway the deviant returned to his bedroom to remain for the rest of the evening and night. "...That has yet to be seen, Lieutenant."

Something about the way Connor said 'Lieutenant' made Hank wince. It was cold, emotionless and almost machine-like.

"Shit... This is getting serious."

The moment Sumo returned to the house through the backdoor Hank shut the door and didn't react as the massive dog shook off his damp pelt and trotted down the hallway over to Connor's bedroom door, only to whimper as the door remained shut even as he pawed at the surface asking for entrance. Hearing the somber whining Hank walked toward the end of the hallway and patted the side of his leg to coax Sumo over to him instead.

"It's nothing personal, boy."

Rubbing the dog's soft early gently Hank led the Saint Bernard back into the kitchen to get him fresh food before taking care of his own dinner for the night.

"Connor's just having a rough time with this shitty weather, a shitty case and he's still adjusting to deviancy. He'll be fine after he has the time to think and understand things." Giving Sumo a despondent stare Hank sighed again. "I hope..."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Connor has recurring nightmares of Hank succeeding in shooting him at the bridge instead of walking away or Hank hurting him in some way. He acts weird/cautious around Hank as a result.


	19. Cold Blood

Throughout the night the blizzard finally ended and Detroit was left partially buried under almost four feet of snow where the snowplows simply couldn't reach, and everything left out in the cold was sheathed under a thick layer of ice. Numerous old trees and the few remaining wooden power line support poles left in the high-tech city had suffered extreme damage to the cold. A majority of the trees having lost old and weak branches under the crushing weight of the heavy ice, and the rotten poles had frozen from the inside out and the insect damaged structure collapsed inward on itself resulted in dozens of lines being torn loose as they fell. With a majority of the power lines downed due to branches breaking from trees and tearing the lines as they fell and power poles snapping in half a large percentage of the city was left in the cold, and submerged in darkness.

The small house on 115 Michigan Avenue hadn't escaped the blackout and Connor was forcefully pulled out of rest mode the moment the power failed as the house fell quiet with a protesting groan of lost electricity and heat. Sitting upright on his bed at two twenty-seven in the morning Connor ran a quick scan over the house and then cybernetically checked the weather before noting the power outage throughout the city.

"Sixty-two point four percent of Detroit is currently without electricity and heat. Estimate time of power restoration: six hours, thirteen minutes."

Rising from his bed the deviant shuddered a little as the smothering cold stole the heat from the interior of the house quickly, and the enhanced external sensors courtesy of Connor's advanced design made every centimeter of Connor's person sting with the mounting cold.

Pulling his chocolate brown quilt off the bed Connor wrapped himself up and proceeded to exit his bedroom and walked into the livingroom, his yellow L.E.D. creating an amber glow along the walls, ceiling and floor as he moved, and sat down on the leather couch to try to keep warm until dawn. The moment he sat down on the comfortable leather couch Sumo plodded over from his pillow in the corner of the livingroom and proceeded to hop up onto the couch to cuddle with Connor.

Ever appreciative of Sumo's company and warm soft fur Connor allow Sumo to lay over his lap and be awarded with gentle pets.

"You're a good dog, Sumo."

The praise made Sumo's tail thump happily against the back of the couch as he settled in for the rest of the night and finally earned the attention from Connor that he had been seeking from the night before.

Monitoring the blackout as the passing blizzard's damage took its toll on the snow drowned city Connor waited for dawn to arrive before he even attempted to get ready for his new shift at the precinct. He and Hank still had a case to solve regarding a murdered deviant, and Connor wasn't going to let her killer escape justice no matter what it took to close her case.

"It's quite fortunate that you are a breed meant to survive harsh cold weather, Sumo." Petting the loyal dog's ears softly Connor looked out the front window to peer at the piled up snow all over the front yard and the surrounding properties with a heavy sigh. The idea of anyone perishing in the cold night all alone was enough to make the odd pressure over Connor's heart return with a vengeance as he empathized with the homeless deviants throughout Detroit. "There are those who aren't quite as fortunate, and will be in need of our help today."

* * *

The snowy weather had kept most people indoors and with that self imposed isolation the previous night and following morning were far quieter than usual. Normally the peace and quiet was very welcome to Carl as he would often savor the silence and use it to help him quiet his own thoughts and work on his next piece, but with Markus laying heartbroken and on the verge of giving up on life itself in his old bedroom Carl cared less about painting and more about his son's pain. In spite of David's warnings to take it easy and sleep in for a few more hours Carl chose to instead sit beside Markus's bed as the deviant slept, and be there the moment he woke up.

Markus was sleeping peacefully on his right side on his bed with his left arm wrapped around his chest and his right arm was stretched slightly outward toward the edge of the bad. The deviant leader had been tossing and turning all night long. It was as if he had become so accustomed to sleeping beside North, a warm body that made him feel secure and comfortable, that Markus simply didn't know how to sleep alone anymore.

Staying beside the bed Carl sighed as he sensed David watching him from the opened doorway and waved him in with his left. "What's going on, David?"

"I just wanted to let you know that New Jericho is attempting to make contact with Markus since he has gone silent for well over a day. What should I do?"

"If Markus wants to be alone then let him be alone." The way Carl spoke made it sound like the answer to the odd question was entirely obvious for anyone to see. "Don't tell them anything, let Markus speak for himself."

"Right. I'll simply tell them I don't have anything to say."

"Good man. The last thing you want to do is get caught up in a twister of emotions and heartbreak."

Seeing how heartbreak had taken down Markus; a true leader, someone fearless, someone empathetic and strong-willed, made David readily agree with not wanting to know the emotional pain Markus was currently going through. "I think you're right. I'll let other deviants handle such extreme emotions for now."

"Smart move."

"I'll leave you two alone until you need me again."

"Thank you, David."

While the deviant caretaker left the bedroom as quietly as he entered Carl stayed beside the bed and watched as Markus slept peacefully in such a human manner Carl couldn't help but smirk at the idea of Markus being a little boy who grew up in the mansion, rather than the best friend who became his son after being given to him as a gift from Elijah Kamksi himself several years back.

"When you're up for talking again we'll get your heart sorted out so you can go explain things to your allies back at New Jericho without a single doubt in your words. But only when you're ready." Folding his hands neatly atop the quilt over his lap Carl patiently waited for Markus to wake up. "Not a moment before."

* * *

Waking up the moment his alarm went off beside his head Gavin grumbled at the annoying sound of his phone buzzing and shaking on the nightstand just inches away from his bed. As he picked up the phone Gavin noticed that the digital alarm clock next to where his phone was sitting hadn't gone off (back-up alarms are a must whenever he used sleeping pills - which was a lot) and the display was dark. Checking his phone Gavin saw that it had an eighty percent charge and had an emergency update waiting for him regarding the black-out in the city.

Scrolling through the details Gavin felt his shoulders tense up and Tina's message to layer up was enough to ruin his already less than ideal morning.

"Fuck me..."

Getting out of his bed Gavin grabbed his clothes from the pile on the floor and carried them into the bathroom to check the water in the shower before stepping inside of it. The water was cold and Gavin swore again as he slammed off the water and took a step back from the shower with a grimace.

"Shit. Guess I gotta' do this the annoying way."

Pulling off his night clothes Gavin placed a tattered washcloth under the tap in his sink and wrung out the cold water as much as possible before dragging the rag around the back of his neck, under his arms and down his legs before tossing it into the shower to be taken care of later. Changing into his clean clothes Gavin opened up the medicine cabinet to put on a fresh layer of deodorant and then sprayed a little cologne into the pits of his shirt to help mask the fact that he wasn't going to brave an icy cold shower on an icy cold morning.

Stepping out of the bathroom he made his way down the hallway and toward his kitchen to get something to eat, and was a little surprised to see Lucas sitting up on the couch with Lucky wrapped up in the blanket as he remained under the protective layer, too. As he passed through the small livingroom Gavin scoffed and proceeded to pull a bottle of water out of the dark refrigerator to drink before he prepared a bowl of cold cereal.

"May I ask what you find so amusing, detective?" Lucas had noticed the reaction but didn't rise from the couch as he was opposed to the cold.

"Yeah." Taking a smug sip of the water Gavin gave Lucas a studious glare. "You're shivering!"

Unable to keep his body still Lucas admitted that he was trembling from the chilly temperature. "...I am in fact cold, yes."

"Bet you would've been even _colder_ if you were out on that park bench."

"Yes. You are correct." Pulling the blanket tighter around himself Lucas continued to hold onto the kitten and held her closer to his chest as he could feel the tiny kitten's body trembling as well. "It seems the cold is extreme enough to affect anything warmblooded in a negative manner. Even inorganic life."

"Yeah, well, we're in the shitty part of town." Pulling a box of generic and flavorless health cereal from the cabinet behind himself Gavin located a clean bowl in the cabinet and poured himself a small helping. "Don't expect the power to be back any time soon."

"I will not."

Seeing the deviant shivering despite wearing his two jackets and a blanket made Gavin wince a little. "Uh, hold up."

Lucas watched as Gavin put his breakfast aside and walked back down the hallway to return to his bedroom for a minute. Unsure of what to expect Lucas's L.E.D. cycled blue steadily with expressionless curiosity as he waited for the abrasive detective to return to his sight.

"Here." Returning to the livingroom Gavin threw his thick quilt at Lucas to let him use while he was out and working. "This thing is at least three times thicker than that blanket you've been using. It'll help you keep Lucky warm until the power returns."

Graciously Gavin wrapped himself up in the quilt and immediately felt warmer. "...Thank you, detective."

"Just call me 'Gavin' for fuck sake." Returning to the kitchen area Gavin finished with his cereal and dropped a spoon into the icy cold milk that was soaking through the dried flakes of cereal. "You're crashing in my apartment, not in the back of my patrol car. Call me by my first name."

"...Very well, _Gavin_."

"Good. Just keep your plastic ass here so Lucky doesn't freeze to death while I'm gone." Carrying his cereal with him Gavin made his way back down the hall and back into his bedroom to finish getting ready for work. Speaking around the cereal in his mouth Gavin gave Lucas a gruff was reasonable explanation that was crowded with the partially crunched breakfast. "She's too small to be left exposed to this cold."

"Yes, I've noticed." Sinking back into the couch Lucas let Lucky snuggle against his chest and felt her trembling stop at last. "I believe I'm capable of keeping you warm despite the cold. I was designed for more complex situations beyond tending to a kitten's needs." Glancing at the snow covered window in the livingroom Lucas's blue L.E.D. shifted to yellow for only a moment. "...Perhaps it's time to fall back on such programming and embrace my original purpose. I cannot avoid my past forever."

* * *

The drive to the precinct was quiet and thankfully uneventful. While Hank had gone about his morning routine with little difficulty, save for his lack of a hot cup of coffee to help him wake up, Connor remained uncommonly quiet as he set about his own routine. Normally the deviant would ask about the proper procedure and Hank's past experiences with citywide blackouts and foul weather, but Connor stayed silent and barely acknowledged Hank's presence as they set about to begin their shifts together. No longer watching Hank with a wary eye as if paranoid that the senior detective would pull a gun on him and open fire, Connor was still unwilling to quite trust Hank fully as his past experiences with supposed trusted allies; Amanda and Markus, had left him reluctant to let anyone get too close to him.

Remaining silent the duo walked up the staircase to get to the second floor of the precinct to speak with Joel and followed the yellow tinted emergency lights out of the stairwell, and into the corridor leading to the dispensary where the technician was already waiting. The android unique space was illuminated under white lights shining down from the ceiling and Joel's laptop was glowing atop his desk in favor of his temporarily powerless terminal, and Joel himself was standing beside the exam table where Amber's body was still laying under the white sheet.

"Gentlemen." Upon seeing the two detectives entering the partially lit dispensary Joel nodded at the duo and waved them over to his desk as he held up a flashdrive before plugging it into his laptop for proper viewing. "I'm glad you two made it in despite the weather and power outage."

"Don't have much of a choice, Joel." Hank sounded a little testy but it wasn't anything personal. Stress and a lack of caffeine is a lethal combo. "We're the ones everyone calls on when shit like this goes down." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank walked over to the desk with Connor trailing a single pace behind him to check out what Joel had uncovered during his late shift. "What did ya' find?"

"A lot." Clicking the flashdrive into the U.S.B. port Joel brought up a video player that showcased the memories he had salvaged from Amber's memorybanks and decrypted for analysis. "It took some time," yawning as he spoke the laidback technician brought the video's playback to the end of her processor's function and noted the exact time of shutdown for the deviant detective to view. "but I got the information you both needed. Amber had no surname, just her model 'WR-400' and her serial number 667 329 009. I salvaged her memories and I can get you more details on her killer."

Connor glanced at the screen and cybernetically chronicled the details regarding Amber's final function; her final moment of consciousness and life, and updated his current report on the case at hand. "She was attacked at five twenty-two yesterday morning. She shutdown at five twenty-four after the sixth stab wound caused her Thirium pump to seize with irreparable damage."

The time frame between the attack and her death made Hank feel sick. "...Two minutes of nothing but fear and suffering. Fuckin' hell."

Joel nodded a little as he began the playback of the footage leading up to Amber's shutdown. "Right here is when Amber left her hide-out. Turns out she was hiding in one of the abandoned medical clinics in the city and only left after the android supplies that were hidden there had been used up."

Remembering what North had said about androids hiding out in abandoned human buildings prior to the Revolution Connor began cybernetically mapping out every abandoned building in Detroit, and sent a request to all android facilities and shelters to begin looking through said buildings to locate any and all stray deviants still living on the streets to aid them. "When did she leave the clinic?"

"Uh... Yesterday morning at three fifty-eight. She must've been freezing!" Joel sat down in his chair behind his desk and sighed despondently. "No wonder she couldn't get away from her attacker. She was too cold to move, let alone run or fight off another android with a knife."

Moving around the desk to get a better view of the footage Connor watched through Amber's own eyes as she cowered in snowy cold alleyways and hid behind dumpsters as she struggled to find a deviant shelter to use as sanctuary. She struggled to walk and braved the snowstorm to the best of her ability only to make it to the department store just one block away from the shelter where she'd be safe at last.

Amber huddled in the front entryway of the closed store in an attempt to get out of the cold and wind for a moment only to sense someone running up behind her. She turned to face her attacker and screamed before she ran from the doorway toward the alleyway to try to escape.

The sight of the android wearing a black bandana over their face below their eyes and wielding the soon-to-be murder weapon in his right hand was enough to send a chill up Connor's spine. Forcing himself to watch the murder play-out Connor's yellow L.E.D. settled on red and his hands tightened into white knuckled fists at his sides. The screams of terror and pain, Amber's pleas for her life and of her desperate attempts to fend off her attacker made Connor's heart ache with a pain he never felt before.

Stepping closer to the laptop screen Hank peered at the images and felt his stomach tighten into a queasy knot. Until that moment in his long career he had never once witnessed a murder from the eyes of the victim, and he'd give anything to have that image burned from his memory once it was over.

"Here..." Joel backed away from the laptop and paused the video. Standing up from his chair Joel looked pale and on the verge of being sick. "I, uh... I can't watch the rest of this. If I do I'm going to throw-up."

Waiting for the technician to step aside Connor resumed the footage and watched with horror as Amber's final moments were captured from her own eyes as she suffered the forty-seven stab wounds to her body. As Amber's body fell limply onto her side in the snowy alley the killer knelt over her body and proceeded to stab her over and over again without a word being uttered, and just a cold soulless glaze over his blue eyes.

During the murder the killer's bandana slipped away from his face and revealed his identity for Amber's unseeing but still recording eyes to witness just milliseconds before everything went black. Frantically pausing the video on the screen Connor's red L.E.D. pulsed even faster and he stepped back in horror as he finally had a suspect to track down.

"Connor?" The unusual and relatively extreme reaction held Hank's attention and he turned away from the paused image on the laptop. "What's wrong?"

Backing away Connor faced the window overlooking the precinct's neighboring parking garage buried under the snow and spoke up in a hushed tone. "...We already know who the killer is."

Understanding yet still confused by Connor's reaction Hank replayed the video up until the moment the bandana slipped away and he too suddenly felt as though he needed to leave the room. "Holy shit... This can't be right!"

"It is, Hank. There is no other android who resembles his make, model and design." Looking at his reflection against the glass on the window then over to Hank's reflection as the senior detective turned around to look at Connor his back the deviant detective confirmed their suspect with a whispering voice of shame and fear. "The killer is Markus."

* * *

Power began returning to the city and mansion awoke with a hearty groan as electricity and heat flowed through the impressive structure.

It was barely nine in the morning when Markus finally awoke from his heartbroken slumber. Opening his mismatched eyes with a grimace Markus was greeted by Carl giving him a kind smile as the elderly artist waited for him to awaken. Remembering everything that had happened and why he was back at the mansion Markus sat upright slowly in his bed and gave Carl a lost stare before he swung his legs over the edge and leaned forward where he sat. Looking as exhausted as ever despite sleeping for almost fourteen consecutive hours Markus barely had the energy to support his own weight, let alone return to the tower to lead his people into the future.

Carl remained patient and loyal at Markus's side as the deviant struggled to understand the swelling of conflicted emotions in his heart. It was a painful sight to behold for the empathetic artist who had dedicated his life to expressing life through imagery that provoked thought. In that moment all Carl could think was how cruel and unfair life could be, and how there was virtually nothing that could be done to remedy a broken heart.

"How do you feel, Markus?"

"I imagine what I'm feeling could be described as 'Hell'."

"Yeah, that about sums up the agony of heartbreak."

"When will the pain stop?"

"It depends on how much you cared about the person who hurt you. Try not think about the pain for a while, okay? Focus on something else."

"...I'll try."

David returned to the bedroom without knocking and quickly knelt down at Carl's left side. Looking entirely frightened and on edge David whispered something to Carl that Markus couldn't hear, and then gave Markus an uneasy stare before standing back up.

"Are you serious?"

"Entirely."

Sighing with utter annoyance Carl dragged his left hand over his tired eyes and nodded a little. "Go downstairs and tell them to wait for me. You go into the kitchen and just listen to what's going on."

"Right away, Carl."

Markus sensed the fear in David's voice and could see it in his body language. Turning to Carl for answers the deviant leader was truly perplexed about what was happening. "Carl? What's wrong?"

"Get dressed and come downstairs."

"...What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle everything." Leaving the bedroom with the aid of his electric wheelchair Carl was seemingly a man on a mission.

Unsure of what was happening or why David was so wary around him Markus did as he was told and dressed himself as if it were any other day. Retrieving his extra clothes from his old closet Markus changed into a fresh attire and felt tension rising in the air After slipping on his shoes the deviant leader grabbed his beige jacket from the floor and slipped it up and on over his arms up to his shoulders before stepping out of his bedroom. Walking down the hallway and down the wooden staircase Markus could hear Carl speaking to someone in the sitting room of the mansion with a stern tone of anger and disbelief in his every word.

"Carl? Entering the sitting room Markus was startled by the sight of Connor standing alongside Lieutenant Anderson as they spoke with Carl and presented him with a paper document. An arrest warrant. "...Connor? Lieutenant Anderson? I don't understand. What's happening?"

Hank took the lead and pulled his handcuffs from the back of his belt as he approached the deviant leader. "Markus, you're under arrest. Put your hands behind your head and turn around slowly."

"I... What?!" Looking past Hank and toward Connor the deviant leader's immediate reaction was that he was being framed by the deviant detective who saw him as an enemy, and knew Connor had a very good reason for wanting to ruin his life. "Arrest? For what?"

"Murder."

The stare still focused on Connor shifted from shock to rage. "You're arresting me NOW for what I did to you, Connor? Why?!"

Shaking his head a little as his red L.E.D. cycled slowly in his right temple Connor clarified the charges. "This has nothing to do with me. Cooperate now and listen carefully."

Hank gave Markus a cautionary glare and the deviant leader slowly raised his hands and placed them behind his head before turning around just as slowly. As the first metal cuff slipped around his left wrist Markus turned to look at Carl with a sense of loss and fear in his mismatched gaze. "Carl?"

"Don't worry, son." Speaking in a surprisingly calm voice Carl kept a level head. "I'll take care of it."

"But I didn't kill anyone!"

Speaking up again Connor gave Markus a cold sneer. "Your history says otherwise."

Hank finished securing Markus's hands behind his back and planted his right palm firmly on Markus's right shoulder. "Markus Manfred, you're under arrest for the assault and murder of the deviant known as Amber." Pushing on Markus's shoulder Hank led him to the front door to escort the arrested deviant to the car for transportation back to the precinct. "You have the right to remain silent and the right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney of your own one will be provided for you. A word of advice for you: Keep silent and wait for an attorney to show up. It'll make things a lot easier for you..."

Feeling as if he were out of place and intruding on the home Connor gave Carl a somber stare and apologized for their arrival. "I'm sorry, Mr. Manfred. The evidence is clear and we can't look away from a murder."

"Uh-huh..."

"I assure you that this case has no bias due to any previous... associations. After Markus is taken into custody I'm rescinding myself as the active detective on this case to ensure he gets a fair trial."

Staring at Connor with an unconvinced stare Carl just studied the deviant detective like he were a walking, talking sculpture in need of appraisal. "You do what you need to do." Carl stated firmly as he wheeled away from the sitting room and over to the staircase to reach the second floor and change his clothing to be more presentable in public. "And I'm going to do what I need to do. My son needs me."

The guilt and conflict in Connor's heart and mind were beginning to tear him in half. Approaching the front door Connor looked at the staircase as Carl ascended to the second floor with the electric lift mounted on the wall along the stairs, and didn't say a word to David as the deviant caretaker left the kitchen area and joined Carl upstairs to assist him in his needs.

Opening the front door Connor watched as Hank put Markus in the backseat of the Oldsmobile and felt his heart sink into his stomach like a lead weight at the pitiful sight.

"...Why does this feel so wrong?"

Closing the front door behind himself Connor walked over to the car and silently sat down in the front passenger seat as Hank sat down behind the steering wheel to drive off for the precinct. The air in the car was tense, silent and full of unrepentant anger.

Everything about that day felt wrong and Connor had no idea how to make things feel right.

* * *

It didn't take long for word of Markus's arrest to spread through the deviant community, and it took even less time for Simon and Josh to spring into action regarding the potential fate of their leader. Not only was Markus's freedom on the line, but his reputation as a leader was at stake and everything attributed to Markus's name, everything Markus had ever touched, could become compromised in the most negative and destructive way imaginable. The moment Markus's face and confirmed arrest were reported on every media broadcast in the city the deviants inside New Jericho Tower began to panic and ask unsettling questions to anyone who would listen.

Unable to coax North into leaving her private quarters for any reasons the remaining duo locked themselves into the tower's private office to discuss things while maintaining an air of professionalism and confidence. This was the first time either deviant had encountered something as controversial and unexpected as their leader being arrested for murder, and finding the correct solution was proving itself to be an incredible challenge.

"Markus has been arrested," Josh stated as he put his hands to his hips and stood before the window overlooking the snowy harbor outside. "and North is too emotionally compromised to help out." Turning around to face Simon as the blond deviant stood beside the single desk in the middle of the office Josh's chocolate brown eyes went wide with intrigue and fear. "...Do you think it's connected? Do you think Markus really killed that deviant because she looked like North?"

"No way!" Defiant and almost angry Simon refused to believe such a scenario. "I don't know what happened between Markus and North, but I do know that Markus wouldn't just go out in the middle of the night to kill one of our own just because she _happened_ to be the same model as North."

"I'm not so sure..."

"Why?"

"Come on... We both saw Markus pull the trigger at the church, Simon. We know that Markus is in fact capable of murder."

"The choice he made was to benefit all of our people, not for selfish gain. We also know that he regrets what he did. and would do anything to make amends with Connor." Speaking the name made Simon's own blue eyes widen with intrigue. "...You know, Connor IS the detective who handles all deviant cases. Maybe _that's_ the connection."

"Whoa, no way! Why would Connor frame Markus for a murder instead of focusing on finding the _real_ killer? That makes even less sense."

"Maybe. We can't just jump to conclusions based on our own personal biases, that's exactly how problems with intolerance and bigotry begin."

"You're right."

"...How about this?" Clasping his hands together before himself Simon thought if a logical decision on the illogical situation at hand. "We do damage control in the tower and keep everyone calm, and we let Markus speak for himself as soon as he has the chance."

"That might before the best." Agreeing with the decision Josh nodded and sent a cybernetic message throughout the tower requesting that their fellow deviants keep quiet and don't spread rumors, or believe anything the media says until Markus has the chance to speak. "The less we say then the more weight Markus's words will carry."

* * *

The precinct was alive with activity as the power returned and patrol had picked up a few opportunistic looters off the street for questioning.

True to his word Connor had in fact recused himself from the investigation and passed it over to Gavin to take on much to the abrasive detective's surprise. Hank didn't like the idea of letting Gavin handle the case due to his own past bigotry with androids, but in the end he respected Connor's decision and sat in the observation room along with his deviant partner as Gavin performed the interview with Markus. Fortunately Markus wasn't alone and had one of the best lawyers in all of Detroit beside him courtesy of Carl's influence and hefty fortune. Despite repeatedly insisting that he didn't need a lawyer since he didn't hurt anyone the lawyer refused to let Markus be alone.

Checking over the provided evidence from Joel on his tablet screen Gavin let Markus and the lawyer see the murder from Amber's own eyes, and effectively seal the deviant leader's fate. The face on the screen was that of Markus and there was no mistaking the identity.

"...I don't know how to explain it." Markus was truly stunned by the footage and his reaction was sincere enough to give everyone some sense of doubt to the validity of the evidence, but there was no mistaking the face that the murder victim had seen before she shutdown. "I know I didn't do this. I had no reason to hurt her, whoever she was."

"Her name was Amber." Gavin changed the image on the tablet from the video to the photograph Joel had taken of the victim before the apportionment went underway. "She was one of the Tracis at the 'Eden Club'. You know about the Tracis, right?"

Knowing that Gavin was trying to make him discuss his publicly known relationship North the sharp witted deviant evaded the question. "I know of what happened to the Tracis in that club, and I know about all the other deviants who were exploited by humans."

"Well, this Traci was living in an abandoned medical clinic for the past nine weeks, and tried to get to a shelter before someone who looks an awful lot like you stabbed her in an alley without any provocation." Eyeing the photograph on the screen with a knowing glance Gavin pressed the matter further. "She looks awfully familiar, doesn't she?"

"Amber was a 'WR-400' model of android. There are currently six-hundred and nine of that very model living in New Jericho Tower as we speak. So yes, she does in fact look familiar to me."

"And I bet you looked familiar to her, too." Changing the information on the tablet screen again Gavin gave Markus a judgmental glance. "Interesting fact: You're the only 'RK-200' in this entire world; serial number 684 842 971. You were made as a 'gift' for Carl Manfred from the arrogant prick Elijah Kamski himself. There's no way there's a mistaken identity here, or some kind of 'look-alike' who just happened to resemble the deviant leader himself went after a deviant who bears an uncanny resemblance to your girlfriend. There are no coincidences, Markus. Only facts."

"I agree, but I am telling you the truth." Speaking softly and from the heart Markus was insistent that he didn't do anything wrong. "I didn't kill anyone!"

Putting the tablet down Gavin shifted his focus over to a secondary tablet with a stylus attached and slid it over to Markus to take. "Then give me a statement and let me see your memories."

"My memories?"

"We need to know what you were doing and where you were at between five and six this morning. Let me see. We can't just take your word on this."

"I... I won't do that."

"Why?"

Pausing for a moment Markus sighed and explained why he wouldn't allow such an event to take place. "It's very invasive and I don't feel comfortable doing that. It's a form of physical, emotional and psychological violation with androids."

"Uh-huh, tell me a true sob story and I might be able to cry you a river."

The lawyer, who had been silently observing the interrogation without intervening, spoke up at last. "You're asking my client to allow the precinct to violate his person and forcibly extract evidence." She sounded as confident about Markus's innocence as Gavin was confident about his guilt. "You will do no such thing without a justified warrant, and I can assure you that obtaining such a warrant is time consuming and nearly impossible."

"I got all day." Gavin leaned back in his chair and continued with the interrogation in a smug tone. "I'm getting paid by the hour, not by the case. I can sit here and wait for that warrant to get cleared without any problems."

"...Then that's what's going to happen." Markus replied as he sat back and looked away from the tablet screen. "I didn't do anything wrong and I'm not going to let you violate my mind just to prove it."

* * *

From the observation room Connor studied Markus's face closely and couldn't help but feel as though the deviant leader was in fact telling the truth. The conflicting evidence and Markus's statement were enough to make the deviant detective doubt his own abilities to recognize deception or false evidence, and the lack of confidence was beginning to get to him. To escape his own mind before it could overwhelm him Connor took his leave of the observation room and returned to the bullpen for a moment. The case was emotionally exhausting and his previous inability to rest properly for the past two nights had left Connor feeling completely drained of any and all energy on a physical and mental scale.

Sitting down at his desk Connor glanced up at the news broadcast readily telling the story of how Markus had been arrested on suspicion of murder, and cybernetically disabled the television mounted on the far wall without anyone taking notice. Pulling his coin from his vest's right pocket Connor danced the quarter over the back of his right knuckles and tried to think about anything beyond Markus being the only suspect in a cruel murder.

"You know he's innocent."

Looking toward the elderly voice at his left side Connor gave Carl a somber stare as the artist rolled up to his desk without any hesitation. "...I admit that I find the motivation for the murder to be inconclusive, but the evidence still stands against him."

"I want you to look at the evidence again. There's something there, I can feel it."

"...I have no need to look again. It's conclusive and has been analyzed by three different technicians to prove the authentication, and confirm that there was no tampering of the victim's memories to alter the visual footage."

"If you were so sure about that, so sure that Markus is really guilty, then you wouldn't have backed away." Pointing a somewhat scolding finger at Connor as he remained in his wheelchair with a determined gleam in his eyes Carl refused to let Connor feign ignorance with him. "Deep down inside you know that Markus didn't do harm that young lady. I can see it in your eyes."

Falling quiet Connor shook his head and resumed dancing his coin over the back of his knuckles without looking away from the artist beside him.

"I know who you are and I know what Markus did to you, Connor."

The comment made Connor's right hand falter and the coin fell from his knuckles onto the floor with a subtle 'thud' noise.

"I'm not accusing you of holding a grudge or setting him up, I can tell just by looking at you that you're above act of revenge or anything else as petty as that. If that were the case you wouldn't have recused yourself from the investigation and would be in there shouting 'guilty' right in Markus's face. Please." Patting his right hand along Connor's left shoulder Carl tried to get the deviant detective to look at the evidence again. "You're a man of justice and I know you just want to do the right thing. So do it now, and double-check your evidence. There's something there that can prove that my son is innocent. I can feel it."

Something about the way Carl said 'son' resonated deeply within Connor in a way he couldn't quite describe.

"I know you'll do the right thing. You may be angry with Markus and rightfully so, but you're also a man of peace who wouldn't stand idle and watch an innocent man be condemned for a crime he didn't commit. You'll figure this out."

Watching as Carl rolled away from his desk and toward the interview room where he had been waiting with David until Markus was freed at last Connor found himself inexplicably compelled to review the evidence despite knowing that it was authentic, and gave it another scan as requested. Pressing his right palm to the terminal screen Connor turned the device on and allowed the video memory of Amber's murder play before him for a second time that day.

Holding his breath Connor picked up his dropped coin and forced himself to watch every second of the video until Markus's face appeared from behind the slipped bandana, and then paused the image. Focusing on Markus's face Connor forced himself to look the deviant leader in the eyes and felt his stomach twist. The gaze was cold, emotionless and distance. The longer Connor peered at the icy irises the more foreign they seemed.

"There's no denying that's Markus. And yet, it's not his... presence." Noticing something amiss Connor went with his gut and checked out the footage a little closer. Zooming in on the face Connor picked up on something he hadn't noticed before and reacted quickly. "Son of a bitch."

Jogging over to the interrogation room Connor pressed his right palm to the panel to gain access and didn't even wait for an invitation before entering the closed off room.

"Connor, what the hell are you doing?" Gavin wasn't sure what was happening and gave the deviant an odd look. "You gave this case to me and I'm handling it. So back off!"

"In a moment." Grabbing the tablet with the footage of the assault still cued up and ready to play Connor highlighted the footage that had held his attention when he replayed it at his terminal screen, and handed it over to Gavin. "Look at this for a moment."

Markus was staring at Connor with total mistrust and hesitation as the deviant stared back at him with a studious gaze. "...What's going on, now?"

"Your eyes."

With his brow furrowed Markus gave the deviant a completely confused response. "...My eyes?"

"When you were originally designed you had two eyes of the same single color, but as of now you have two different colored irises. Which color was your original eye color?"

"Green. My eyes were both green; specifically forest green number fifty-six."

"Gavin," turning to look back at the detective beside him Connor directed the abrasive toward the point of interest in the footage. "what color is the killer's eyes in the footage?"

"Shit... They're _both blue._ " Gavin saw what Connor had seen and now understood why he intruded on the interrogation. "Wait. Why are your eyes green AND blue right now if you were designed with matching green eyes?"

Markus's shoulders slumped a little with relief as he told his story to Gavin. and made sure the lawyer recognized the statement as fact. The officers who shot him and threw his body into the android graveyard had been dealt with already, and the file confirming the events of that night had been recorded prior to Markus being arrested.

Cybernetically Connor requested that Joel come down from the dispensary and into interrogation for a moment before giving Markus a very strange request to final figure things out. "Allow me to scan your blue eye, I can confirm that the model's number is not the same as the model numbers in our suspects ocular units."

Gavin rose from his chair and raised his hands up a little as if ready to surrender. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... You're going to take his EYE?"

"Only for a moment."

"Why do you need to see his eye if you can already tell that the guy in the video is different from him?"

"I need to confirm the activation date of the blue eye to confirm when Markus utilized it to replace the green eye he lost. I can also confirm its official pigmentation in comparison to the eyes of the true killer."

Looking as uncomfortable as everyone else Markus nodded and leaned forward over the table as he extracted his blue eye from its socket with a frighteningly easy motion. Passing the freed eye over to Connor to take Markus waited for the deviant detective to prove his innocence and didn't take any offense to Gavin's disgust at the gesture. "I took it the night I was shot and I've kept it ever since. It's compatible with my model, and I didn't care about the color."

Accepting the eye Connor confirmed that it belonged to a different deviant who had shutdown at the end of October the previous year, and that it had been active with Markus's system since November 6th, 2038. "The timeline fits. This iris is sapphire blue number nine, and has a serial number that doesn't match Markus's own number. The iris color of our killer," the door opened as Joel stepped inside and Connor handed the confused technician Markus's blue eye as he continued with his explanation. "is ocean blue number twenty-three. A color that is exclusive to the 'AX-700' androids that were kept in CyberLife storage until November 11th, 2038. The nigh they were freed during the Revolution."

Joel picked up on what Connor was doing and chronicled the evidence to go with the footage with his personal tablet. Confirming Connor's assessment Joel handed the eye back over to Markus and approved of the findings. "He's right. These eyes are the newest shade of blue pigmentation, and since the Revolution prevented CyberLife from putting said androids on the market that means this particular style of ocular unit cannot be purchased on the street by anyone. We're officially looking for an 'AX-700' who managed to alter their appearance to imitate Markus."

Breathing a sigh of relief Markus replaced his blue eye and blinked a few times until his system re-synced with the ocular unit for a second time. "I told you I didn't do it."

Gavin interrupted with a firm voice as the new evidence was helpful but not damning. "This just proves that whoever killed our victim looks enough like you to pass as you, but it doesn't necessarily _clear you_ of any wrongdoing since you won't tell us where you were at the time of the murder."

Sinking back in his seat Markus shook his head and again refused. "I told you, it's invasive. I won't do it."

"Then tell us what you were doing! Even a written statement is better than nothing!"

Eager to get the interrogation over with Connor interjected and extended his right hand toward Markus as he retracted the artificial skin from over his palm without any sign of mistrust on his part. "Then show only me and I'll chronicle only that hour of time, and nothing further."

The lawyer was about to protest by Markus silenced her quickly with a harmless wave of his left hand. "...You'll only see that one hour of timeand nothing before or after?"

"Yes. I only need to vouch for your time and location at the time of the murder. Nothing more."

"...Fine." Extending his own right hand Markus also retracted his artificial skin and took hold of Connor's hand. Within seconds the two minds linked together and Markus showed Connor his memories which proved that he was in fact entirely innocent of the murder. Passing the information over Markus took back his hand and returned the artificial skin over his palm in a single motion. "Satisfied?"

Connor's right hand lowered, his red L.E.D. cycled more slowly after seeing the images, and he nodded. "...Yes. Markus was on the other side of the city near the Ambassador Bridge during the time of the murder. He did NOT do this. Joel, please update all reports regarding this case to reflect the newly gathered evidence."

"Right." Showing Connor his tablet Joel took his leave of the evidence room to return to the dispensary on the second floor. "I'm on it."

"Gavin, you're still in charge of this case."

"Damn right I am." Crossing his arms over his chest Gavin sighed as an interesting question popped up in his mind. "The next problem is finding the deviant who did this. How do we find him and lure him out? I mean," speaking logically Gavin pointed out that while they knew Markus was innocent they still didn't have the correct suspect in custody. "I'm pretty sure now that everyone knows that Markus has been arrested that imposter freak is going to be keeping low."

"You're right." Agreeing with the assessment Connor contemplated his future options but couldn't think of anything. "...For Markus's own safety he should remain here now under police protection, and no longer in custody."

The lawyer agreed and was happy to retire her services for the day. "Well then, as long as my client is safe then I believe I'll take my leave allow you to figure out this mess. Markus," giving his left shoulder a gentle squeeze the lawyer rose from her chair beside him and headed toward the door. "Carl is already outside waiting for you. I'll tell him the good news and to not worry."

"Thank you..."

Without anything further to contribute Connor left the interrogation room shortly after the lawyer and was met immediately by Hank who had witnessed everything from the observation room. Stopping in his tracks Connor gave the senior detective a perplexed look and logical question. "...Yes, Lieutenant?"

Seeing the pain in Connor's eyes Hank made sure to keep his tone civil as he addressed his stubborn deviant partner as respectfully as possible. "You did good work, son. You checked the evidence again to remove any doubts and you helped vindicate an innocent man."

"...Yes, I suppose I did. Only because Mr. Manfred insisted that I did it. I... do not deserve the credit."

"Are you okay?"

The question was unexpected and it made Connor's actively red L.E.D. cycle a little faster. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're acting like I kicked Sumo across the house, you didn't sleep again last night, you just dealt with the arrest of a deviant who did something unspeakably horrible to you in the past, and..." Pointing to Connor's right temple Hank honed in the crimson glow. "Your light is red."

"I'm fine, Lieutenant." Brushing his right fingertips over his offending L.E.D. Connor sighed and tried to ignore the fact that his body language was betraying his every attempt to appear emotionally stoic and unaffected by anything. "I'm going to finish my report at my desk now. Please excuse me."

Stepping aside as Connor walked past him Hank openly sighed to himself as he watched the clearly emotionally distressed deviant take his leave for the moment. It was hard not being able to get Connor to open up to him or even admit that he wasn't feeling quite like himself, and it was even harder when Connor unknowingly looked at Hank with the same gaze as a lost and frightened child seeking their place in the world would do.

"Damn it, son." Putting his hands to his hips Hank looked down at the floor, noticing how dirty the usual shiny had become throughout the day, and tried to think of a way to get the deviant to finally stop trying to hide from himself. "Please don't walk the path of self destruction. If you do I don't think I can be the one to lead you back home where you belong."

* * *

From within the office of New Jericho Tower Simon and Josh breathed a collective sigh of relief the moment Markus reached them and confirmed that he was okay. After explaining what had happened and that there was someone else walking the streets and masquerading as himself the two leaders began to worry for a second reason for their friend's future, as that meant someone out there could be spreading false messages of violence in an attempt to discredit Markus's messages of peace. If contradiction and turmoil spread through the deviant community then there could be a second civil war in Detroit; this time it'd be deviants against deviants.

Spreading the good news throughout the tower Josh and Simon reassured their people that Markus was not being charged with murder, and that a second suspect was being tracked down as of the moment.

As the news spread Josh had an intriguing idea, and bounced his idea off of Simon for confirmation. "You know, Markus being arrested spread throughout the entire city like wildfire. Do you think word of his release would spread just as quickly?"

"Maybe. Controversy and drama seem to sustain all media outlets these days."

"What's more controversial than a high profile person being released after being arrested and accused of murder?"

"Wait..." Picking up on Josh's idea Simon nodded a little and smirked. "You think that if the real killer finds out Markus has been cleared of charges and is out walking the streets again that the real killer will make another move to try to frame Markus a second time."

"Sounds plausible, doesn't it?"

"You know something, you're right! Let's tell him your plan and see if the police are willing to try to bait the killer into exposing himself."

* * *

The plan was unorthodox but now in motion. While he didn't necessarily like the messy and potentially dangerous plan Captain Fowler approved of it and went along with the idea. Carl and David would return to the mansion, David wearing Markus's coat to ensure that anyone who could be stalking the mansion would think Markus was in the house, and Markus would stay in the precinct to ensure that his innocence was kept intact. Patrol went about as usual but now their cybernetic tracking devices had been changed to hone in on anyone with Markus's likeness, and all of the security cameras actively recording the area would do the same. If anyone with any facade somewhat reminiscent to Markus was walking the streets they'd be followed closely; but any deviant with that oddly specific eye blue color wouldn't be let off the hook either until the case was closed.

Sitting in a quiet interview room Markus kept to himself and rested his head atop his arms as he tried to get some more sleep. Using the table and his arms as a crude pillow Markus sighed and returned to rest mode as he awaited an update on the case at hand. There was nothing more he could do and he didn't want to return to New Jericho Tower yet. He wanted to go home!

Connor was sitting at his desk and very slowly dancing his coin over the back of his right knuckles as his low power and emotional exhaustion reduced his usually peppy pace to a snail's crawl. Monitoring the patrol vehicles and the citywide security cameras Connor was very distracted and using up any last morsel of energy he had left in his system to keep on top of things.

Still trying to help the deviant deal with his heavy emotions and fatigue Hank walked over to their shared desks and placed a napkin holding a couple of Thirium based crackers down on Connor's side of the desk before he sat down on his side with a mug of coffee in his right hand. "You should eat that."

Looking down at the offered Thirium the deviant scoffed at the more 'human alternative' of consuming Thirium designed to look like food, and refused to consume it out a personal rebellion. "...I don't need it."

"Yes you do. You haven't had any Thirium in a few days and I know you're running on fumes."

"No."

"Jeez," sipping at his coffee Hank's irritation was clear on his face and in his words. "you're like a damn toddler sometimes."

"I thought behaving as a toddler would be more aligned with your mental capacity, as opposed to me behaving like a 'cold machine' or a 'Vulcan'."

"Hey, stop. You're tired so I get it, you're pissy and need to rest." Realizing that his previous comments had been effecting Connor on an emotional level without intending any real harm Hank decided to go easier on the kid, and be less critical of his behavior in the future. "Don't get snippy with me."

"Don't try to pretend you understand what I'm going through or what I'm thinking. It's condescending and often wrong."

"Fine. I'll back the fuck off and you shut the fuck up! Sound fair?"

Staying quiet Connor just monitored the patrol and security cameras like a professional, and continued to dance his coin strictly to annoy Hank.

"Even without saying a word you can be such a damn smartass."

Connor's brow arched a little as a security camera recording outside of the Zeta Facility picked up the image of the deviant miller masquerading as Markus. Cybernetically Connor sent out the broadcast to the patrol in the area and requested they move in on the area without lights or sirens.

Seeing the reaction Hank asked what had the deviant suddenly so jumpy and knew they finally had a lead. "What's up?"

"The imposter has been seen near the Zeta Facility on Tenth Street."

"The one where Abby works..." Thinking quickly Hank remembered that he had Abby's personal contact information saved in the form of a business card after Connor had his close calls and needed repairs, and sent her a quick text to warn her. There was only a brief pause before he received a response. "The imposter is now inside the facility now and talking to Abby's deviant receptionist, Barry."

Pocketing his coin Connor sent another update to the patrol in the area. "Tell her to keep him there and that we're on our way."

"Already done, kid." Rising from his chair just as Connor did the same thing Hank fished his car keys from his jean pocket and held them in a tight grip in his right fist. "I'll drive, you do your cyber thing and get traffic out of the damn way."

* * *

The waiting area of the Zeta Facility was relatively full with deviants seeking shelter from the intense cold and their required Thirium replenishments. The deviants were an eclectic group; various models, designs, aesthetics and purposes, all of which help differentiate one deviant from the other. Yet they all had one thing in common; they needed a helping hand. Huddling together under blankets and layered up in extra clothing to keep warm the deviants in need patiently waited for Abby and her staff to aid them, and watched with a wary gaze as the "deviant leader" himself, Markus, stood in the middle of the waiting area and addressed the suffering deviants in a bold tone that held more arrogance than confidence in his every word.

Aware that something was amiss and trusting Hank and Connor to handle any problems that might come her way Abby informed her deviant receptionist Barry to keep doing what he was doing and to not interact with "Markus" until further notice. Walking into the waiting area Abby called her next patient into the back and didn't acknowledge her "esteemed guest" as he began addressing the deviants in a cold and deceptive tone.

"Do you see where you are right now?" The imposter stated in a voice that was similar to Markus but it wasn't his real voice. Only those who truly knew Markus could tell the difference due to the imposter's dedication to detail. "If you had followed me then you would be warm and safe in New Jericho Tower and not begging humans for scraps and hand-outs."

The deviants seeking shelter looked ashamed and angered by the statement. One bold soul spoke up and defended her decision to be in the shelter and not in the tower. "We have the right to choose! This is what we choose to do and where we choose to be."

Another deviant spoke up in an angered voice of utter offense. "You told us we had the right to leave the tower, and now you're shaming us for not staying? I thought New Jericho was a sanctuary, not a cult!"

It seemed the imposter was getting the reaction he had been wanting. "I led you to your freedom and this is how you choose to live?" Lecturing the deviants in need of help rather than encouraging them to hold onto hope the imposter seemed to relish in their misery. "Pathetic. Then again, you chose to not listen to me and fall in line, so you get what you deserve."

The offended deviants continued to grumble and a few looked like they were ready to get up and fight.

The front doors to the facility slid open as Connor entered the waiting area and snapped bitterly at the imposter from where he stood. "They got what they deserved?" Mocking the imposter Connor planted himself firmly between the imposter and the front exit as he challenged the claim, confirming he heard every word being spoken before he even entered the building. "Interesting, I thought deviants being given freedom and rights meant equality and not punishment for making their own choices."

"...C-Connor." The imposter visibly tensed at the sight of the deviant detective. "...I was cleared of the murder charge. You have no reason to arrest me again."

"Now why would you think I came here strictly to arrest you? This is a facility where _all_ deviants are welcome, regardless of their beliefs or purposes."

The imposter was getting anxious and it was clear he knew he had walked into a trap of some kind. Unaware of Hank, Gavin and Tina and entering the facility through the back entrance thanks to Abby, or of Chris leading a small group of officers as they surrounded the facility, the imposter held his ground and tried to keep up his facade. "I'm merely stating facts."

Speaking up again Connor challenged the validity of the imposter's claim by pushing the imposter into a corner. "You once told me something very important about our freedom and earning trust." Bluffing in a manner that he knew the imposter would never be able to lie through Connor cybernetically kept tabs on his allies as they encroached on the imposter from all sides of the facility. "You said that trust is key to opening the doors to freedom. Exactly, what special 'key' was that again?"

Unable to respond and recognizing that he had been caught in the middle of his fraud the imposter tried to walk toward Connor with the intention of walking past him to leave as casually as possible through the front doors. "You've changed Connor. I'm very disapp-"

Grabbing onto the imposter's right bicep with his left hand Connor refused to let him take another step further. "I'm not the one who's changed, 'Markus'." Scanning the deviant's face more closely Connor's enhanced scanning software was able to peer through the modified artificial skin and face plates to reveal the imposter's true identity through his serial number engraved on the altered plates beneath. "The Markus I know is the only 'RK-200' in existence, not one of the two-thousand five-hundred 'AX-700' models currently roaming the city."

The imposter tried to pull his arm away but Connor was far stronger than he was.

"Your model is 'AX-700', serial number 248 887 054. Name?" Leaning closer to the imposter's face Connor cybernetically connected to the imposter's processors and disabled the refractory lenses that were causing the false image of Markus's face to be projected over his own. "Javan."

As Javan's true face was revealed for all to see the exposed imposter tried to break free of Connor's grip once again but the deviant detective had enough of the lies and chaos being caused by the single deviant. Easily throwing Javan, a blond haired, blue eyed, fair skinned deviant, off his feet and onto his back in the middle of the waiting area's floor Connor pulled his gun from the holster beneath his leather jacket and gray blazer, and pointed it directly at Javan's chest.

"You're under arrest for deception, fraud, identity theft and most importantly the murder of Amber; model 'WR-400' serial number 667 329 009."

The deviant witnesses stayed where they sat and murmured in disbelief at the sight of Javan being exposed, and his attempts to frame Markus being revealed to the world.

Raising his hands Javan looked entirely shocked at being caught and arrested. "W-Wait! You don't understand!"

"I understand completely." Watching as Hank walked into the waiting area from the back with his own gun already drawn Connor returned his weapon to his holster and took his handcuffs from his blazer's pocket to secure Javan's hands behind his back. Grabbing onto Javan's right shoulder with his left hand Connor rolled Javan from his back and onto his stomach, then pulled both of his hands behind his back to be cuffed. "You have a personal grievance against Markus and decided to masquerade as him, and frame him for a murder that you committed."

"Markus is already a murderer! You know this!" Giving Connor a perplexed look over his left shoulder Javan tried to argue that he was in the right, and he had the right do what he had done. "He wasn't ever going to be held accountable for what he did! This was the only way for him to be punished!"

"You murdered an innocent deviant in an attempt to punish Markus for his own past crimes? I hope Amber was okay with dying for your demented and unjust, selfish cause." Pulling Javan back up to his feet Connor pushed him forward and Hank happily handed the arrested deviant over to Gavin and Tina to take into custody and charge. "That will not hold up in court and you will be punished accordingly for your crimes."

Now trembling with fear as he was escorted away by the police Javan truly seemed confused about why Connor, the very deviant he was trying to vindicate by getting Markus arrested for murder, had sided with Markus and justice in general, and arrested him instead. Falling silent and almost reverting to a cold machine Javan didn't resist as Gavin and Tina led him out the back entrance to be transported to the precinct.

"You good?" Hank asked as he reholstered his gun and gave his deviant partner a wary glance.

"Yes. I was never harmed."

"And how about them?" Looking at the other deviants in the waiting room Hank gave them a concerned glance. "Are you guys okay?"

The group remained quiet but steadily nodded in the affirmative at the question.

With everything now handled and back under control Abby returned to the waiting area and checked in on the two detectives who had successfully arrested Markus's imposter. "Well then, that was fun." Noticing that Connor's L.E.D. was cycling in red Abby approached him and looked into his eyes curiously. "Are you okay?"

"...Fine." Taking a step back from Abby as she peered into his eyes Connor insisted that he was well. "I'm just running on low power."

"I can fix that. Just give me a sec-"

"Hey!" Tina burst through the rear doors of the facility and called out in a loud voice for some help. "I need a technician back here! It's an emergency!"

Abby took off in a dead sprint while Connor and Hank followed after her curiously. Exiting the facility through the rear doors the trio was greeted by the sight of Javan's bloodied face and body laying on his right side next to the patrol car that Gavin had been driving. The side windows of the car had been broken through by Javan smashing his face and head against the side of the car over and over again until he shutdown.

"Holy shit!" Hank stopped short as soon as he saw the massive puddle of fresh Thirium soaking into the surrounding white snow and ice all around the vehicle. There was glass embedded in Javan's face and head from where he had purposely smashed his head against the car to kill himself. "How did this happen?"

Gavin was in shock and standing back from the car as if unsure of what to do. He had dealt with arrested suspects getting violent before and trying to grab his gun to off themselves, but he's never had a deviant break free of his grip and run head first into metal and glass over and over again until they shutdown.

Abby knelt beside Javan and pressed her right palm down over the center of his chest but failed to detect a Thirium pump beat. "Shit... No active pump."

Running a scan over the deviant's body Connor confirmed that Javan had shutdown and the damage was irreparable. "The damage is irreversible. Nothing can be done to revive him."

Responding professionally Tina used her radio to call in the incident and request assistance regarding the damage to the car. Hank in turn took charge over the scene and motioned for Gavin to stand down and take a breath.

"There are security cameras facing this rear entrance." Connor remarked as he gave Abby a stern look. "We'll confirm his self destruction and have the area cleaned up. I'm sorry that you had to be a part of this, Abby."

Wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm on the winter evening, her short sleeved blue scrub top wasn't exactly cold approved, Abby gave Connor a sympathetic glance. "Hey, it's no one's fault and it's not the first time I've dealt with a deviant who shut themself down. I can deal with it."

"That doesn't mean you should be subjected to that kind of behavior." Noticing that Abby was cold Connor shrugged off his leather jacket and let her borrow it while he cybernetically recorded the scene of the self destruction, and update his report at the precinct. "I'll only be a moment."

Appreciative of the jacket Abby watched as Connor went about his business and contained the crime scene with an expressionless face but emotionally distraught eyes. Walking over to Hank as he kept charge over the scene of the incident Abby lowered her voice a little as she spoke to the senior detective in a discreet manner. "Hey, is Connor really okay?"

"...He's going through his own thing right now." Admitting that the deviant wasn't quite himself Hank gave her a worried glance. "I honestly don't know."

Looking about the bloodied scene Abby noticed that Gavin was in silent shock and that Tina was now speaking to him in a comforting tone. "What about that guy? He looks really freaked out."

"Gavin? He's always edgy about something. He's only very recently been forced to become aware of androids as living beings, so yeah, I think seeing one take themself out like that got to him. He saw a deviant end their life and effectively prove that there was in fact a life to be lost."

"It's a shame. Gavin seems like he came from a rough beginning, you'd think he'd be more empathetic by nature not law."

"Yeah, you'd think. But then again..." Watching as Connor remained stoic and unphased by the death Hank sighed deeply and watched as his warm breath disappeared into a white fog before his eyes. "You can't judge people by their lack of experiences when it comes to life and death. I learned that the hard way."

* * *

As predicted the news of Markus's guilt and of the arrested imposter spread over the city like a plague. While many bigoted humans were trying to use the incident as an excuse to resume hating androids and treating them as subservient beings all over again, other humans were sympathetic and saw it a means of justifying that deviants were just as vulnerable to being set up and framed like any other human. The confirmed death of Javan was spreading just as fast as the previous news stories, and many of the deviants who left New Jericho Tower were convinced that Markus had somehow set Javan up despite the deviant witnesses at the Zeta Facility confirming that everything that went down was Javan's own fault.

The return to the precinct was awkward as it meant that Connor had the misfortune of telling Markus what went down, and he had to speak with someone he had no respect for strictly for the sake of professionalism. Locating the deviant leader in the interview room Connor approached Markus and gave him a cold stare from near the doorway as he closed the door behind himself.

Sensing the eyes on him Markus lifted his head up from the table and rose to his feet in a slow manner after exiting rest mode. "...Am I free to go?"

"Yes." Speaking with a flat tone Connor confirmed the question. "We found the imposter. He was an 'AX-700' and his name was Javan."

"Was?" Hearing the past tense made Markus's posture visually stiffen. "What happened to him?"

"Upon his arrest he self destructed. He could not be revived."

"Damn it. Javan was at the tower and left after I told everyone that I wasn't going to change who I am to fit anyone else's idea of a leader." Scoffing a little Markus shook his head with disappointment as he continued on. "He was very outspoken and left the tower with many other deviants behind him."

"Why did he mistrust you?"

"...Because I shot you. He called me a murderer and expected me to throw myself to the wolves to atone for my mistake, and I refused."

It was Connor's turn to scoff a little at the reply and offered his own in a curt snark. "Interesting how you past decision didn't just affect us, but those around us. It's as if the prospect of leading a group of people is more difficult than weighing everything as a simple life or death situation."

"I'm not going to apologize again." Holding his ground Markus gave Connor a more aggressive response. "You won't accept my apology, so why bother?"

"I'm not looking for an apology." The air was becoming tense and bitter between the two deviants as they confronted one another at last. "In fact, I don't want anything from you."

"So we just part ways and learn to coexist in the city as acquaintances but not allies? Is that it?"

"Seems like an amicable compromise."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll live my life and you live your own. We'll never speak to one another or associate for any reason."

"That'd be for the best for everyone."

Letting out a small breath Markus contemplated asking Connor about North and their kiss, but decided against it. There was no reason to pull Connor into his personal problems with North, and by all account Connor didn't seem to have any feelings whatsoever for North, let alone feelings for anything at all.

"Then I'll take my leave." Stepping up to Connor with a firm gaze in his mismatched eyes Markus extended his right hand and waited for Connor to respond in whatever way he felt appropriate. "For what it's worth, thank you for proving my innocence."

Briefly glancing down at Markus's extended right hand Connor stepped back and kept his right hand at his side as he used his left hand to open up the door to the interview room. "I was doing my job. Don't thank me."

"...Right." Lowering his hand Markus exited the interview room and proceeded to head toward the front doors to hail an autonomous cab to take him back to the mansion so he could stay with Carl again until he was ready to face North directly.

There was nothing else to be said between the two deviants as the bitterly parted ways as agreed.

Watching as the deviant leader took his leave of the precinct Connor closed his eyes and pressed his right palm over his tired eyes. For whatever reason a burning pain in his heart began to make his eyes tear up, and he struggled to hide the physical reaction. Making a mental note to work on disguising his body language more effectively Connor regained his composure and returned to his desk to finish his report and clock out on schedule.

Finishing his shift Connor remained silent and didn't let himself feel anything beyond quiet contentedness.

* * *

Having returned to the mansion Markus all but ran to the front door of the house as he set foot inside his safe and warm home, and located Carl waiting for his return in the sitting room alongside David. Locking the front door behind himself as returned home Markus rushed into the sitting room and practically threw his arms around Carl to give his father a much needed hug. Without any hesitation Markus let his frustrated tears roll down his face the moment he felt Carl's thin but warm arms wrap around his back and reciprocate the hug with as much strength as he could muster.

"I knew you'd come home to me, son."

"I'm so glad to be here." Sitting down on the couch beside Carl the deviant leader let out a shuddering breath and finally steadied his nerves as David quietly and respectfully took his leave of the sitting room to give the duo some privacy.

"Hey, you're okay now." Once Markus let go of the hug Carl gently patted the right side Markus's face in an affectionate manner. "I knew you were innocent from the very beginning."

"Yeah... It's just... I don't know how to explain."

Carl knew what Markus was feeling and helped him to understand what was going on. "You feel like you were betrayed."

"I WAS betrayed, Carl." Dragging the back of his right hand over his mismatched eyes Markus removed his unshed tears with a single motion. "Not only did North break my heart, but one of the very deviants who had been living in the tower left and went out of his way to set me up, and he murdered an innocent deviant to do it."

"That one deviant chose to kill another for what he perceived to be the greater good?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"...Kind of like your own choice back in the church during the Revolution."

Markus's eyes darkened as a moment of clarity struck him and rested inside his heart. "...Yeah. You're right." Pressing his right palm over his eyes Markus slumped into the couch as he finally understood the horrible sense of betrayal that Connor had experienced the night of the Revolution. That pain was almost as unbearable as heartbreak. "...Now I understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why Connor will never forgive me."

"Markus, he's pissed off and who wouldn't be? But if he wasn't willing to ever forgive you then he never would've double-checked that evidence and proved that you were innocent and being set up. Just give him more time and he'll come around. Trust me."

"You sound so certain about it."

"It's because I AM certain." Smirking where he sat Carl gave his son the reassurance he so desperately needed. "Be patient and you'll discover that sooner rather than later that those bridges you thought were burned were just damaged and need a few repairs. I have a good feeling about that."

* * *

The quiet return to the house was very welcome and something that both detectives greatly appreciated. Walking through the front door in favor of trying to park in the messy garage a second time Hank flipped on the lights by the front door, and was met with a small bark from Sumo as the massive dog rose from the pillow in the corner in the livingroom to greet his returned masters. Sitting down at Hank's feet as the senior detective shrugged off his heavy coat and kicked off his shoes Sumo waited for his regular ear rubs, and the evening in the backyard to take care of his business.

It was seemingly business as usual in the quiet household.

"Hey boy." Petting Sumo's head lightly Hank stepped away from the front door and watched as Connor sluggishly mirrored his own previous actions of removing his jacket and slipping off his shoes. "Today was fuckin' weird."

"...Yes. That is one way to effectively describe today."

"I'm going to let Sumo outside for a while and make dinner." Noticing that the Thirium that Hank had offered Connor from the previous night was still sitting on the end table beside the couch Hank motioned to the blue blood with a casual wave of his right hand as he walked into the kitchen with Sumo loyally trailing at his left side. "You should top off your Thirium now that you have the time to sit on your butt and not worry about a case. We all need a break right now."

Standing near the end of the couch closest to the front door Connor honed in on the bottle Thirium but didn't move toward it. It was as if he couldn't move at all. It felt like his body was coated in lead.

"Outside." Hank's voice echoed from the kitchen as he opened up the backdoor and let Sumo into the backyard to stretch his legs and take care of his business for the night. Once the massive dog was outside Hank turned to face Connor in the livingroom as the deviant remained statuesque beside the couch in the distance. "Connor? What's up?"

The deviant's soulful brown eyes were glazing over and his reactions were slowing down. As he slowly turned his head to look at Hank his red L.E.D. flashed brighter and pulsed faster for a only a moment as rogue tears rolled down his face seemingly without any form of provocation. "I... I don't... f-feel..."

Seeing the odd reactions and slurring responses from the deviant Hank immediately returned to the livingroom to get a closer look at him. "Kid? What are you feeling? Keep talking."

"I feel... wrong."

"What do you mean-" Before he could finish his question the deviant's eyes rolled up in the back of his head and his legs suddenly buckled beneath him. "Shit!"

Reacting quickly Hank managed to get his right arm around the back of Connor's shoulders and neck to support the deviant's dead weight as he collapsed to the livingroom floor within seconds. Guiding Connor down to the floor very carefully Hank pressed his left palm over the center of Connor's chest and counted his frantically beating pump under his touch. After a few seconds the rapid pulse began to slow and settled on a steady calm beat as if he were at rest.

"Shit... Connor?" Moving his left palm up and over Connor's forehead Hank did an instinctive 'fever check', but noted that the deviant wasn't overheating and merely seemed to be asleep. Using his left thumb Hank removed the strange tears from Connor's face and called his name in a recognizable but not yelling tone of voice to try to get him to open his eyes again. "Hey, can you hear me? Connor?"

Unresponsive and eerily quiet Connor just remained heavy in Hank's right arm as the senior detective held him up from the hard floor in a protective manner.

"Ah, son..." Glancing back at the bottle of Thirium still sitting untouched on the end table Hank shook his head and tried to think of what to do next for the impressively stubborn and emotionally stunted deviant. "What am I going to do with you?"

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Markus is framed for a murder he didn't commit. DPD and Jericrew try to find the real culprit.


	20. Overwhelmed

Standing behind the couch with his arms resting over the top of the furniture Hank looked down at Connor as the unconscious deviant remained silent and motionless while he laid over the length of the couch. It wasn't a graceful motion but Hank had managed to pick Connor up from the floor long enough to lay him down on the couch to rest more comfortably, and hopefully wake up after collapsing. It had been four hours since Connor went down and there was no sign of change from the deviant. Barely breathing and with his L.E.D. still glowing an angry red color Connor looked like he was either sick or comatose. Neither outcome seemed ideal, but as long as Connor's L.E.D. was still glowing any color whatsoever, and as long as he took in any breath. Hank couldn't exactly complain too much at the moment.

Steadily losing his patience with Connor and not wanting to wait any longer Hank pulled his phone from his pocket and gave Abby a quick call. It was the second time he had to contact her over any emergency situation that night, and if there was any mercy left in the world then it'd be the last. After explaining the situation to the technician and of Connor's current state Hank ended the call, let Sumo back inside the house, and began waiting for Abby's arrival.

Waiting by the front door as the evening turned to night and it neared ten o'clock Hank ignored the sound of Sumo's sad whimper as the old dog pawed at Connor's limp left hand as his left arm remained motionless and outstretched at his side. The right hand resting atop his abdomen made Connor look casual, as if he had chosen to lay down for a nap, but the red L.E.D. instantly shattered the false image in Hank's eyes.

"He'll be fine, Sumo."

The urge to go out and buy a beer, pop off the top and down the entire thing was painfully tempting in that dreadful moment. Reminding himself to stay sober because he's useless when he's drunk, and because he made a promise Hank remained by the front door, and let out a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"...At least he better be fine. Otherwise I'm back to square one of being a jackass with no one look out for, and you're stuck laying on your pillow all damn day."

A small blue car pulled into the driveway behind the Oldsmobile and Hank felt the tension in his shoulders begin to less only so slightly. Watching as Abby exited her car and walked up the somewhat snowy walkway with her emergency technician's satchel slung over her right shoulder the senior detective hoped that e made the right choice. Abby reached the front door of the house quickly and didn't even have to knock as Hank pulled it open for her, and invited her inside.

"Thanks for coming." Closing the door behind the technician Hank watched as she immediately honed in on Connor on the couch and went into full technician mode to assist the downed deviant. "Sorry about the late call."

"No worries, I was on my way home anyway. You can just get me some coffee and we'll call it even." Sitting down on the lounger section of the couch next to Connor's head Abby took a penlight from her satchel and gently lifted up his eyelids one at a time to check his pupils. "Normal reaction from his ocular units which means there's nothing wrong with his visual processors... That's a good sign."

Listening to the assessment as he walked into the kitchen Hank tried to not think about how Connor was suddenly sick and in need of an emergency house call. He tried not to think about Connor being sick at all. One of the hardest parts of being a parent was taking care of a sick child, and while Connor wasn't his child or a child in any capacity Hank couldn't help but compare Connor's age, naivety and lack of experiences to that of an innocent kid just trying to find his place in the always changing and confusing world.

Back in the livingroom Abby continued her assessment over Connor's condition with an expert eye and attention to detail. Loosening the knot on Connor's black tie she pulled the dressy garment from around the deviant's neck, then worked to carefully remove his gray blazer from around his upper body. Moving his arms one at a time through the sleeves Abby managed to remove the layer and place it with the tie on the coffee table beside her, Sumo taking interest in the garments with curious sniffs, and then focused on the gray vest.

"Man, you look good in a three piece suit but it's a pain in the ass for technician's to remove when you're completely passed out."

"I told him that vest thing was overkill, but he insisted on wearing it." Handing a white mug with fresh coffee to Abby from over the back of the couch Hank watched as the technician accepted the caffeinated beverage and took in a covetous sip. "Wasn't sure if you need anything added to it, so I left it black."

"Nah, as long as it's caffeinated then I'll drink it. I'm not that picky." Putting the mug on the end table next to the untouched bottle of Thirium Abby resumed removing the gray vest from Connor's person. With the final layer removed and laid out on the coffee table beside her Abby then unbuttoned the white dress shirt beneath to get to his chest to continue her examination. "So he said he felt 'wrong' and then collapsed?"

"Yeah. He hasn't been drinking his Thirium and I know he hasn't been sleeping well as of late."

"That helped narrow down my possible diagnosis. I just need to check a couple more things." Placing her satchel down on the floor beside her left leg Abby pulled out the audioscope, put the ear buds into place, and then gently pressed the metal bell against Connor's bare chest between the few buttons on the shirt that she had popped open. "Okay... Normal pump rhythm and it's beating in a stable rate and speed. Ventilation..." Moving the bell up slightly higher on his chest she moved it from left to right, then positioned it a little lower and repeated the left to right motion. "is normal as well. Slower than usual but still stable and is working at the proper rate to keep him from overheating."

"Not sure if it's important or not," rubbing his right palm over the back of his tense neck Hank gave Abby one other curious detail about Connor's condition as she worked to narrow down the cause of his collapse. "but he was crying just before he dropped. It wasn't from an emotional reaction or meltdown, or anything like that. He was just crying and then passed out."

"Crying? That's strange." Returning her audioscope to her satchel Abby retrieved the Thirium pressure cuff next and proceeded to unbutton the cuff around Connor's left wrist before rolling the sleeve up high enough to get to his bicep. "And he wasn't sad or angry or laughing hysterically?"

"No, nothing."

"If I'm right then I think I can fix the problem without needing to take him to a facility for treatment."

"What's up?"

Wrapping the Thirium cuff around Connor's now exposed bicep Abby waited for it to automatically tighten and give her a display of Connor's current Thirium pressure and volume. The digits on the display were amber in color as opposed to a healthy green, which indicated low pressure and volume, but it wasn't in a critical range. "Got it. Low Thirium pressure."

"From not drinking his Thirium when he needed it?"

"Bingo." Removing the cuff Abby sighed and pressed her left fingertips to Connor's glowing red L.E.D. as she pressed her right fingertips over the artificial skin in the bend of Connor's left arm to retract the skin manually. "I can give him a Thirium I.V. to bring him out of low power mode, and he can drink the rest of the Thirium he needs to recover."

"How long will that take?"

"The more advanced models usually take less cycles to process new Thirium, but with Connor being a prototype... I can't give you an exact time frame. Maybe an hour or two."

"I can work with that." Watching Abby open the panel in Connor's left arm to expose a main line Hank sighed and gave the deviant a somber glance. "What's with the crying?"

"Normally when an android cries..." Speaking calmly as she managed to easily secure the transfusion couple from the I.V. bag to the line in Connor's arm to give him the Thirium he desperately needed. "It's from sterilizing fluid removing debris from the surface of their ocular units, just like tears do to remove crud from our own eyes. But with deviants," squeezing the I.V. bag twice Abby watched as the Thirium began running from the bag, down the lines and into Connor's arm at a steady pace. "crying is connected to emotions just like humans, and can theoretically betray pent up emotions that deviants are trying to hide."

"Wait... What? _Theoretically_?"

"Deviancy has only just recently been recognized as a real phenomenon and not a glitch, which means studies on its effects are still scarce." Taping the line into place with medical adhesive Abby held the I.V. bag up and hooked the small support nodule over the lamp on the end table next to Connor's head to let gravity do its thing to keep the Thirium flowing. "It's been theorized that deviants who struggle with their emotions will refuse to acknowledge them and hold them in, kind of like teenagers who are struggling to deal with a sudden influx of hormones during puberty. In the end they have a physical response in the form of crying that helps them reduce their stress levels. Since Connor was already running on low power I imagine his stress levels were reaching critical levels and his collapse was the result of emergency stasis mode kicking on to keep his processors from overheating, and to prevent self destruction."

"Self destruction?" The memory of seeing their imposter suspect's final act of self destruction, and the memory of the suspect in the Carlos Ortiz murder that brought Connor and Hank together attempting to self destruct until Connor reasoned with him in the interrogation room, were all very vivid and unsettling. "I guess him passing out isn't so bad after all..."

"I know today was pretty stressful for you guys, but I'm guessing there's more stress that I'm unaware of."

"Something like that." Nodding at the deviant Hank tried to give Abby some additional details. "The kid has recurring nightmares and they tend to fuck him up from time to time when they get too real."

"Deviants and nightmares..." Giving the concept a little thought Abby pressed her right palm down over the center of Connor's chest to count his pulse while the additional Thirium was processed by his system. "I'll do some research into that and see if I can't figure something out for him."

Noticing the pulse check Hank gave Abby a worried stare. "Should I be aware of something with his pump?"

"No, it's just the only way to check a pulse on deviants." Removing her hand Abby took another sip of her coffee and set about packing up her satchel to leave now that she knew for certain Connor was stable. "Well, _most_ deviants anyway."

"There's another way after all?"

"Only on Lucas."

"...Oh. Uh, why's that?"

"Lucas is officially the most advanced final design of the 'RK' series that CyberLife ever completed. As a result they managed to give him more humanoid features such as pulse points and the ability to grow facial hair."

"If Lucas grows a goatee or some shit then he's definitely going to get a reputation as Connor's 'evil twin'."

"How is Lucas doing? I haven't seen him since his initial check-up."

"Don't know. He's gone dark and is seeking isolation. All we do know for sure about him is he picked up playing the saxophone and is still in Detroit." Peering down at Connor's face and to the red L.E.D. glowing in his right temple somberly Hank tried to not think the worse of the deviant's potential fate. "What about him? How's he doing?"

"He'll wake up soon enough." Standing up from the lounger portion of the couch Abby slung her satchel back over her shoulder, gave Sumo's ears a gentle rub and then made her way toward the front door to leave. "Give him at least two hours to wake up, then get him to drink the Thirium he needs. If he stays out of it longer than that then give me another call."

"What if he doesn't drink the Thirium out of his sheer stubbornness?"

"Then call me over and I'll hold him down while you force that Thirium down his throat."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks." Seeing Abby to the door Hank locked the door behind her and returned his full focus to Connor still unconscious on the couch. Walking over to the coffee table Hank picked up Connor's jacket, vest and tie to neatly hang-up in Connor's closet on the deviant's behalf. "Alright, kid. You just rest and I'll make sure nothing stupid happens to you while you're asleep. You need the rest."

* * *

Despite the late hour and being physically exhausted Gavin couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the bloodied face of the deviant who chose to self destruct rather than face justice, and their opened and unseeing eyes were somehow boring holes into his mind. The horrid image was officially burned into his psyche and the abrasive detective had to admit that he wasn't invincible or immune to the macabre world around him. Sitting upright in his bed Gavin looked at his alarm clock still blinking in blue digits at midnight since he failed to reset the clock after the power returned the afternoon before, and decided to get up and find something to do until he finally passed out from exhaustion.

Wandering down his hallway Gavin noticed that Lucas, who had stayed in the warm apartment as he had been requested, was also still awake and sitting upright on the couch with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and Lucky contentedly nestled on his lap as she managed to get some much coveted sleep. Almost surprised by the sight of another person awake in his apartment Gavin scoffed to subtly announce his presence before he trudged into his kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Can't sleep?" Speaking up as he peered inside the refrigerator Gavin gauged how alert a sleepless deviant could be without getting too nosy. The glow of the light from within the refrigerator was the only light beyond Lucas's pulse blue L.E.D. throughout the entire apartment, and it made everything feel eerie.

"Evidently not," Lucas replied in a low tone as to not awaken the neighbors through the paper thin apartment walls. "and neither can you."

"You got that right." With his water in hand Gavin closed the refrigerator door and flipped on the livingroom lights with the switch against the wall. "What's keeping you awake?"

"You."

Almost choking on his sip of water Gavin gave Lucas an odd glance before finishing his drink and twisting the cap back onto the bottle. "...Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"When you returned to the apartment I noticed that your stress levels were abnormally high, your pupils were slightly dilated, your irises were gazed over and your physical actions seemed more autonomous than being performed by any conscious decision."

"Meaning... what?"

"You are dangerously stressed out and in need of proper rest."

"Oh. Fuck, I could've told you that without any fancy-schmancy scanner." Walking over to the couch Gavin motioned with his free hand for Lucas to move over on the couch so he could sit down beside him. "Make room."

Lucas gave the abrasive detective an odd look but moved to the right and away from the center of the couch so Gavin could sit down on the furniture beside him, and managed to move without disturbing Lucky in the process.

"When did the power return to the apartment?"

"This afternoon at two forty-four. You fortunately didn't have any perishable food in your refrigerator that needed disposal. It's almost as if your poor diet was planned in advance for handling unfortunate circumstances regarding poor weather and extended power outages."

"Don't go snoopin' in my fridge. There's no android food in there."

"I've noticed. I ordered my necessary Thirium replenishment once delivery services were reinstated, and I took the liberty of ordering Lucky food that is far more beneficial to her developmental needs."

"Don't spoil my cat, either." Glancing at the kitten napping on Lucas's lap Gavin shook his head as if he had been betrayed by the ball of fuzz. "I don't want her to like you more than she likes me."

"I assure you that I'm only trying to ensure she is healthy, I'm not attempting to play favorites."

"Whatever you say..." Watching as Lucas subconsciously rubbed at the sleeping kitten's ears Gavin knew that the deviant was getting attached to the kitten. It seemed like all deviants preferred the company of animals over humans, and that was something Gavin could actually relate to. "So after this shitty winter ends where are you going to go?"

"I'll return to my empty lot on Baker Street and resume playing music to earn money."

"And _then_ what? Play until you're the richest deviant in all of Detroit?"

"That's a very improbable and illogical choice for a means of consistent financial income."

"Then what're you going to do?"

Lowering his eyes to the livingroom floor Lucas noticed the poorly vacuumed carpet and chronicled all of the loose human hairs, cat hairs, dust mites, dirt, and dead skin embedded in the fibers. "...Unknown."

"Ha!" Removing the cap from his water again Gavin took a smug sip and gave Lucas an amused sneer. "So you plastic freaks don't have all the answers!"

"We never claimed such an impossibility."

"Uh-huh, whatever." Sighing a little Gavin located his laptop tucked protectively under the couch so Lucky couldn't lay on it or chew on the charging cable when he wasn't looking. Opening the device up he sat it down on his lap and opened up a browser revolving around available apartments in the city and sighed at the lack of positive options. "Shit..."

Noting the dour tone of frustration coming from Gavin's words Lucas cybernetically tapped into the laptop and tracked Gavin's recent search history. "It seems there are very few available apartments that meet your current search criteria."

"Hey!" Turning the laptop so the screen was at an angle and away from Lucas's line of sight entirely Gavin scolded the deviant for connecting to the device without his permission. "Don't do that shit to my laptop! You're a snoopy little bastard..."

"My apologies."

Giving the deviant an odd look an interesting question popped into Gavin's head. "...Do androids have problems with apartments?"

"I do not know."

"Why not?"

"I do not associate with other androids."

"So even plastic finds other plastic annoying! Man, I'm learning all kinds of satisfying shit tonight..." Sipping at his water again Gavin resumed his search for a far better apartment to move into, and found that all of the currently available apartments were either in a bad neighborhood or were far too expensive for a detective's salary. "Fuck me. I can never find anything when I search at night. Other people with normal day jobs and time off can go grab up the good ones while I'm busy saving their lives."

"If you'd like I can continuously monitor the housing market in the city and inform you when an apartment becomes available."

"Doesn't that seem like a waste of energy and time to you? I mean, you're a different version of Connor and I know that Connor was CyberLife's shining knight in plastic armor until he went deviant. Seems like your time could be better spent doing something more productive than finding me a not-so-shitty apartment."

"True. There are approximately two billion, six-hundred and fifty-three million, two-hundred and seven thousand, nine-hundred and six different activities I could be actively doing with my free time that would be far more productive than apartment hunting. And yet, I have chosen to to aid you in your search."

"...Why?"

"Because you have undoubtedly saved my life. As much as I've calculated the odds in regard to surviving on the street during this current winter in my favor, I mathematically cannot do so. I would have succumbed to the extreme cold and would have suffered permanent damage to my processors; if not shutdown entirely."

"And you think finding me a decent apartment is going to pay back the favor of saving your life?"

"I believe that this could be a suitable way to begin repaying that particular debt."

"Alright... If you want to find me a single bedroom apartment with a gym, a pool, is pet accommodating, doesn't have an elevator full of piss or vomit, and isn't on the more bullet-riddled side of the city, then I'll consider that an adequate down payment on your debt."

Nodding a little Lucas happily accepted the terms and began cybernetically scanning the city for the appropriate location. "Consider it done."

* * *

As it neared two in the morning Connor's processor began to reboot and his eyelids began to flutter. As his glazed over soulful brown irises returned to the waking world at last the deviant was met with numerous error reports regarding his recent collapse, the time he spent in emergency stasis mode, his increased Thirium volume and of the Thirium I.V. still attached to the exposed line in his left arm. Glancing down at his left arm Connor noticed that he was laying on the couch in the livingroom and he had the navy blue blanket draped over his person to help him keep warm. Lifting his head up from the couch Connor sat upright slowly on the couch and gazed about the dimly lit livingroom in time to see Hank walking back down the hallway with a worried look on his face.

Hank was holding his phone in his left hand and was scrolling through his contacts as he trudged down the hallway. The tired look in his blue eyes and the tension in his posture spoke volumes of his current stress and intense emotional worry.

"...Lieutenant?"

"Connor!" Hank's tense shoulders slumped with relief and he walked over to the back of the couch to speak to the deviant directly. The sound of the deviant's voice was a welcome change from the cold silence of the house as Hank slipped his phone into his jean pocket. "Shit, I was about to carry you out to the car and take you to a facility. You were out of it for a long time."

"...I don't understand." The lack of memories and lack of damage to his body was very perplexing. "What has happened while I was in emergency stasis mode? I was not physically harmed or rendered unconscious due to a glitch or electrical interference."

"You went down just after we got back to the house. I called Abby over and she confirmed your Thirium got too low."

Pulling back the blanket from his left arm Connor saw the I.V. line attached to the limb and ran a scan over the line confirming its purpose. Removing the now unnecessary line from his arm Connor closed the plastimetal panel and allowed his artificial skin to regenerate properly over his arm. "...I've noticed."

Glancing past Connor for a moment Hank explained things as casually as possible in the aftermath of the very tense moment. "She said you also need to drink that other Thirium when you woke up so you fully stabilize."

Following Hank's gaze to the Thirium bottle on the end table behind him Connor acknowledged that he needed to increase his Thirium volume to a higher number in order to be fully stabilized, and to ensure his system recalibrated properly. "...I will do so."

Sitting down on the couch beside Connor as the deviant picked up the Thirium bottle, moved his legs so he was sitting upright with his feet on the floor, and finally began to drink its contents, Hank tried to keep Connor talking and get him to finally talk about whatever it was he was holding inside and trying to ignore for far too long. "Good thing we have tomorrow, I guess technically _today_ , off. After a case like that we deserve a break, especially you."

"I'm well, Lieutenant." Drinking a third of the large bottle Connor's L.E.D. finally returned to yellow and his voice regained some strength. "I'm fine."

"Then why were you so stressed out that you collapsed and went into stasis mode?" Challenging the claim Hank refused to back down on the conversation no matter how uncomfortable it got. "No one, human or deviant, just passes out for no reason."

Trying to feign innocence Connor attempted to lie about his condition despite Abby already telling Hank the truth while she ran her exam over Connor's system while he was unconscious. "...It was my low Thirium."

"No, you don't just start crying and pass out because your Thirium got too low. Something else is going on and I want to know what it is."

Embarrassed a little by his physical reaction Connor stopped drinking the Thirium and looked away from Hank and toward Sumo sleeping on his pillow as a faint blue blush graced his face. "...It was a glitch on my part. It won't happen again."

"Kid, stop." Combing his left fingers through his locks of gray hair Hank was clearly losing his patience with the stubborn deviant. "You seriously think I don't know when a detective is getting emotionally flustered and in need of a break? I've been dealing with this shit for most of my life now, don't even try to bullshit me on this."

"I'm fine."

"You're NOT fine. You've had some pretty fucked up nightmares recently, you weren't sleeping well for the past two night and then you let your Thirium get so damn low you blacked out! That's NOT fine. That's 'a detective going through an emotional breakdown 101'." Softening his tone Hank tried a new approach on the subject. "I'm not judging you or looking for a reason to keep ya' away from the precinct. As your friend I'm just trying to figure out why you're so closed off and acting like you don't feel pain or sadness, or anything for that matter. You CAN feel, kid. You DO feel, and you're ALLOWED to feel."

Connor's yellow L.E.D. flashed to red once before returning to yellow. Turning his gaze back toward Hank beside him the deviant silently studied the senior detective's behavior closely as if looking for an excuse to stay quiet. There was utter sincerity in Hank's eyes and words, and yet there was something there that Connor just couldn't seem to bring himself to trust.

"Being numb isn't a good way to go through life, Connor." Owning up to his own past mistakes Hank sighed and turned his eyes away from Connor as if ashamed of himself. "I tried to numb myself with whiskey and denial, but it only made the pain worse when it wore off. Don't make my mistakes. Don't push people away when they offer you a helping hand and ask what's wrong. Please." Taking a chance Hank put his left hand on Connor's right shoulder and held his palm in place even when he felt Connor tense up under his touch. "Let me help you in the same way you helped me. I am your friend, son. I'm your friend first and your partner second."

Remaining silent Connor's right hand tensed as it began seeking his coin to fidget with, but he had nothing to channel his tic at the moment. There was no way to distract himself or dismiss the conversation as a needless exchange of dialogue.

"Connor. It's okay to not be fine if you don't feel fine." Shaking the deviant's shoulder a little Hank kept his tone low and kind. "And it's okay to _not_ be okay."

Those final words struck a cord with Connor. The reaction wasn't verbal but it was notable in the deviant's soulful brown eyes.

"You don't have to be okay just because you think that's what everyone around you wants. You going to feel whatever it is you NEED to feel, regardless of what you think it is you're 'supposed' to be feeling. I know for damn sure that I'm not okay, and I know you're not either. You're in pain and I want to help you feel better so you really will be okay. Just... don't shut me out. I want to help you just as you helped me. That's what friends do."

The comment managed to reach Connor on a level he hadn't expected and again his heart began to ache and his eyes began to burn. Tears welled up over his soulful brown irises and against his will Connor began to quietly weep where he sat despite trying to hold the pain inside.

"Talk to me." Pushing gently Hank encouraged Connor to finally talk about his strange flux of emotions. "What are you thinking about?"

Closing his eyes Connor's yellow L.E.D. flickered to red as his voice spoke up just barely above a whisper. "...Everything."

"Then we'll talk about everything. Where do we start?"

Dragging his right hand over his eyes Connor sighed and managed to recompose himself fairly quickly. "...My nightmares."

"What do you see in your nightmares? Why are they fucking you up so much?"

Shrugging off Hank's palm to get some modicum of space Connor shook his head a little, and leaned back into the couch cushions with a heavy slump. "They used to just contain Amanda and the blizzard that nearly killed me. They were both completely false; taking place in fictitious settings and times that I could dismiss when I awoke from rest mode. Now they... They seem to be grounded in reality. They're now using my own personal experiences against me."

"Your memories are getting worked into your nightmares?"

"Yes." Nodding a little as he spoke Connor confirmed Hank's suspicions. "The memory of our confrontation at the bridge when you pulled your gun on me. It... It became a nightmare. Only in my nightmare you didn't back down. This time you pulled the trigger."

Leaning back into the couch as well Hank crossed his arms over his chest and let out a deep breath of regret. "You dreamt I murdered you in cold blood. No wonder you were so damn jumpy around me."

"...It's not just that."

"Then keep talking to me. What's up?"

"That nightmare seemed so real and so plausible that it actually... _hurt_ when I woke up."

Brow furrowed and eyes narrowed Hank gave Connor a curious stare. "You felt like you were really shot?"

"No. It wasn't a physical pain it was... more personal."

Now falling silent Hank remained entirely intrigued by Connor's story and waited for him to continue on without being prompted.

"It was a sense of what I can only describe as... betrayal. I thought I could trust Amanda, I believed she was truly looking out for me, now I know it was all a lie to keep CyberLife appearing honest and trustworthy. Seeing you and her together, seeing you shooting me because that's what she said I deserved and you didn't even try to fight back as he pointed the gun at me... It was like you betrayed me, too."

"I'd _never_ shoot you, Connor. For as long as I still manage to live I promise I'll never intentionally try to hurt you, let alone kill you!" The words weren't as comforting as Hank had hoped, but at least Connor was listening to him. "And a nightmare will never be able to hurt you in the real world. Ever."

In response to the honest reply Connor shook his head a little and pressed his left palm over his eyes to hide the tears that were beginning to roll down his face as he again lost control over his emotions. "...Sorry."

"Hey, don't do that. Don't hide." Lightly grabbing onto Connor's left hand Hank pulled it away from Connor's face without being aggressive. "Keep talking."

Taking in a slow breath Connor opened up his teary eyes and stared blankly at the wall ahead of him with an intense focus. "...During the investigation into finding Markus's imposter I synced my mind to his, and he showed me his memories of what he was doing at the time of the murder. I had done to prove his innocence and find an alibi, but what I saw... It wasn't what I was expecting."

"What did you see? Where was Markus during the murder?"

"He was at the park near the bridge where my nightmare had taken place. And he was alone. Crying."

The last detail made Hank's brow arch inquisitively. "Crying? Why?"

"...North betrayed Markus."

"Whoa, betrayed him how? What did she do?"

"...When she came to the precinct to tend to a deviant victim during the holidays she also came to see me. Without any invitation she... kissed me."

"She _kissed_ you?"

"It wasn't a friendly gesture it was intended to be more romantic," as he spoke Connor pressed his right fingertips to his lips where he swore he could still somehow taste her kiss. "But I felt nothing toward her, and I believe she felt the same. But the fact that she did it all was enough to cause Markus horrendous pain because of her inappropriate behavior."

"Shit. A broken heart will make even men of stone breakdown and cry."

Closing his eyes again Connor tried to remain as emotionally composed as possible. "The pain he felt after she broke his heart was the same pain I felt when Amanda tried to kill me, the same pain I felt when my own counterpart in CyberLife Tower tried to kill me, and it was the same pain I felt when Markus actually succeeded in killing me. He now understands how much I hurt when he betrayed me and ended my life."

Hank knew that Connor was about to have a breakthrough of his own and gently pushed him to continue speaking. "Keep talking son, it's alright."

"That's what I wanted." Letting out a deep sigh Connor finally admitted what he was feeling and why he was feeling it. "I wanted Markus to know suffering and pain in the same way I had felt it. But now... It just seems so cruel to wish such harm onto another person, regardless of the reason!"

"Now you feel guilty because you know how much he's hurting."

Nodding a little Connor confirmed Hank's assessment.

"But you didn't _make_ North kiss you. She _chose_ to do that and she just happened to choose you as her target of misplaced judgment. It's not your fault that Markus is in such pain. It's her fault, and her fault alone."

"It doesn't undo the fact that I wanted him to feel that pain. I truly believed he deserved to feel the same type of suffering that I had felt, and now... I just feel as if I'm being petty and cruel for the sake of being petty and cruel. I hate myself for having those thoughts."

"That's the problem with emotions, son. They make you feel and _think_ in strange ways that you're not always going to be proud of."

"Despite all the pain his betrayal caused me I refused to offer Markus any condolences, or accept his apology toward me. Why do I feel horrible for my decisions despite knowing that I'm in the right? I have the right to be angry and to hate Markus, I have every right to want to distance myself from him and refrain from any form of alliance with him and New Jericho, and yet I feel as if I'm doing something wrong."

"Remember what I said about you being empathetic? It makes you far more in tuned with emotions, consequences and everyone around you. You're feeling so conflicted and confused because you still care about the world even after the world essentially turned its back on you."

"I don't want to be empathetic."

"Too late, kid."

"I can't function like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Conflicted. Confused. Constantly thinking and... feeling. It's distracting."

"Let me tell ya' something about empathy." Leaning forward Hank rested his elbows atop his knees and clasped his hands together as he stared at his faint reflection on the glass surface of the coffee table before him. The aged blue eyes and shaggy gray hair made Hank look as old as he felt on his worst days. "It's a rare trait and a dying emotion in humans. Apathy is replacing empathy at a painfully rapid pace, and soon the entire world is going to be full of selfish, cynical assholes who only care about themselves and their own personal wants, while waving a middle finger in the faces of other people in desperate need. Don't give up on your empathy, son. It's what's going to keep you alive and remind you that you are in fact truly alive and have a heart."

"You're saying that I need to feel pain in order to appreciate life?" Rubbing his left thumb under his left eye Connor wiped away a rogue tear before it had the chance to fall. "That doesn't sound like much of a life worth living."

"No, you don't need to be in pain to live. You just need to let yourself feel pain when it happens, otherwise you'll stop feeling everything and you'll stop living."

Turning toward Hank with fresh tears in his eyes Connor gave him a lost stare. "I don't understand. Why do I need to suffer if I want to live?"

The desperate plea sounded like a frightened child. As the question resonated through the house Sumo was awoken from his slumber and was suddenly compelled to press his chin and right paw down atop Connor's lap in a comforting manner. Whimpering a little and wagging his tail the loyal dog picked up on Connor's emotional despair and tried to comfort him to the best of his ability.

"You don't need to suffer at all, son." Trying to explain his reason a little further Hank found himself speaking in a paternal tone that he hadn't used since he needed to help Cole overcome his own nightmares. "I'm just trying to help you see that if you stop feeling everything to keep the bad emotions away from you, then you're going to end up keeping all of the good emotions away, too."

"But all I seem to feel are bad emotions. Anger, hatred, fear, loneliness... I don't think I've ever been happy. I don't know what happiness even feels like."

Returning his hand to the deviant's shoulder Hank understood exactly what Connor was going through and didn't want to see the deviant stumble through the dark of his own mind and heart. "You will know happiness, Connor. You just need to keep letting yourself grow as a person and soon you'll find what it is to feel happy and what it's like to _be_ happy."

"You sound so certain about me."

"Because I am. You've already overcome so much and you've dedicated yourself to helping the world become a slightly better place with every day you clock-in at the precinct. Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll find your happiness someday."

"...I hope you're right."

"You will." Patting Connor's shoulder twice Hank rose from the couch and smirked a little as the deviant slowly wrapped his arms around Sumo's neck to give the massive fluffy dog a hug in response to his gentle nature. The gesture was just further proof of Connor's empathy. "It's late. Finish your Thirium and go to bed so you can sleep properly and not just lay blacked out over the couch. Trust me, I'm on expert when it comes to _actual_ sleep versus passing out..."

Silently agreeing to the request Connor loosened his hug from around Sumo's neck as he heard Hank's bedroom door open and clicking shut down the hallway, and stared at the massive dog's giant brown eyes. Despite being unable to speak Connor believed Sumo was trying to tell him something about being alright.

Picking up the bottle of Thirium at his side on the end table Connor finished off the crucially needed blue blood and pet Sumo's ears lightly for a moment as he contemplated Hank's advice and sat in quiet isolation on the couch.

"How do humans live with so many complex and contradictory emotions?" Speaking to Sumo as he finished the Thirium at last Connor still sounded confused about everything he was going through. "It's no wonder humanity's growth as a whole is so... stunted."

Grumbling a little Sumo licked at his nose and wagged his tail slowly as he looked up at Connor happily.

Standing up from the couch Connor's system confirmed that his Thirium reserve was up to a far more stable ninety-four percent and that all of his systems were functioning at optimal parameters. Cybernetically Connor turned off the lights in the livingroom and walked around the couch to get down the hallway to enter his own bedroom for the night to rest properly.

Opening up the door to his bedroom Connor looked back to the livingroom where Sumo was still sitting and called out to the loyal dog in a low voice.

"Sumo?"

Standing up quickly Sumo trotted over to where Connor was standing pressed his cold wet nose into Connor's left hand seeking more attention.

"It's very cold still. You should sleep on my bed so you feel warmer."

Stepping into the bedroom Connor patted the foot of the neatly made bed and watched as Sumo climbed up onto the soft surface to snuggle down and spend the rest of the night on the bed next to his favorite deviant in favor of laying on his old pillow alone in the livingroom. The sound of Sumo's tail thumping atop the bed echoed through the bedroom with a steady rhythm.

"Good boy."

Changing out of his dress shirt and jeans into his clean black t-shirt and gray sweatpants Connor pulled back the quilt and laid under the warm covers for the rest of the cold winter night. Sumo snuggled in closer to Connor's legs and pressed his chin down over his ankles in an affectionate manner.

"Thank you for helping me feel normal, Sumo. It almost makes me feel like I actually belong here."

_**-next chapter-** _


	21. Cooperation

The following morning was quiet and thankfully somewhat warm as the worst of the winter seemed to have finally passed Detroit by, and soon a very welcome spring would thaw out the city under a coveted new season of warmth. Due to his improper previous rest cycles Connor awoke at noon rather than nine in the morning as had become his routine on his days off, and the deviant was met with Sumo anxiously nosing at his left hand waiting for him to wake up. Sitting upright in the bed Connor noted the current time and realized that Sumo needed to go outside and into the backyard before he had an unfortunate and messy accident on the floor instead.

Nodding a little Connor rose from his bed and let Sumo lead the way down the hallway, into the kitchen and right to the backdoor to get into the backyard. The moment the door was opened up Sumo eagerly trotted into the backyard and didn't bother to circle around, but merely chose a spot and took care of his business before it was too late to do anything about it.

"Good boy." Closing the backdoor with a soft 'click' Connor heard a loud 'bang' from the garage and a muffled swear from Hank shortly after the first sound finished echoing in the small space. "...Lieutenant?"

Opening the laundry room door Connor's blue L.E.D. cycled in yellow as he scanned the garage on the other side of the second door leading into the garage itself. Cautiously opening the door Connor peered inside the garage and noticed that Hank had been attempting to clean up the space but ended up dropping a deceptively heavy cardboard box on the floor, and pulling on his back in a most uncomfortable manner in the process.

"Lieutenant, what happened?"

Sighing at both the pain in his back and Connor's use of the word 'Lieutenant' instead of his name, Hank pressed his left hand to his lower back and leaned against his right arm as he rested on the old tool bench bolted to the rear of the garage. "...Fuckin' threw my back out."

Approaching Hank cautiously, stepping over other dropped boxes and crates in the process, Connor ran a scan over Hank's vital signs and noted the sudden and severe inflammation of the muscles in his lower back courtesy of the abrupt movement of lifting up the too heavy box without checking the weight first. The muscles were not only beginning to swell from aggravation but the surrounding vertebrae were becoming compressed under the swelling muscles, and the nerves beneath were going to become constricted if the overall swelling wasn't reduced properly.

Moving gently Connor pulled Hank's left arm around his shoulders then wrapped his own right arm around Hank's waist to help support his weight without it harming his back any further. "Lean on me."

"Fuckin'-" Despite the gentle motion it was still enough to make Hank's back ache at him mercilessly as he was moved. "What're you doing?"

"I'm assisting you as you walk. You cannot stand in the garage until the inflammation of your thoracolumbar fascia reduces."

Having never heard that term in his life Hank stumbled a little and gave the deviant a perplexed stare. "...My _what_?"

"The muscles in your back that have been aggravated by the physical exertion of lifting the inappropriately heavy box."

"Oh." Moving slowly and sluggishly Hank allowed Connor to help him cross the garage, walk around the boxes, and return to the laundry room at a steady pace. "Look, from now on just say my 'damn back went out' whenever my damn back acts up. Okay? None of that fancy medical shit."

"Noted." Leading Hank out of the laundry room and into the kitchen Connor helped Hank to support himself against the top of the kitchen table for a moment before walking any further. Letting Sumo back inside the house through the backdoor Connor scanned the cold weather hovering over the city and knew that Hank would be resistant to using an ice pack to aid his sore muscles, and an alternative solution was a must. "You should take a hot shower or a hot bath to help your muscles relax."

"I'm not up for standing in the shower for twenty minutes, and I'm not going to ask you to haul my old ass out of the tub when I undoubtedly won't be able to get back up by myself."

"Do you have a heating pad or a hot water bottle?"

"Heating pad shorted out two years ago." Hank stated with a grimace as he pressed his left hand to his back again. "The hot water bottle is M.I.A., and there hasn't been an update on its fate."

Arching his brow at the odd comment Connor resumed helping Hank walk out of the kitchen, down the hallway and into his bedroom to rest. Keeping Sumo at bay as the massive dog was a furry tripping hazard at the moment Connor managed to easily help Hank walk into the dimly lit bedroom and sit down on the edge of the massive bed without jostling his back in the process.

"I got it..." Hank sighed as he forced himself to relax his posture despite the pain trying to force his back to go rigid. Slowly falling to his right side with his right arm to guide his motions Hank managed to shift his posture and lay on his sore back very carefully. "...Thanks."

"Do you require anything, Lieutenant?"

Internally wincing at the term again Hank sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the consistent ache in his back. "No. I just need to rest for a few hours, then I'll be fine."

Scanning over Hank's person Connor could see the strained muscles tensing and relaxing with every beat of Hank's heart, and knew that Hank was in far more pain than he was letting on. Not wanting to leave Hank alone in his pain and misery Connor decided to take the initiative to help Hank through his current condition, and do so without getting too intrusive in the process.

"Sumo?" Calling for the dog Connor patted the foot of Hank's bed and coaxed the dog into hopping up and then laying down at Hank's side. After Sumo settled in Connor grabbed onto Hank's left shoulder and helped the senior detective turn from his back and onto his right side so Sumo could lean up against his back for a while. "Stay in this position and try to relax."

Eyeing Connor suspiciously Hank tucked his pillow up under his head and did his best to let his back muscles relax as much as possible. "What the fuck for?"

"Sumo can provide additional heat to your affected muscles until I return with a proper heating pad."

"You're going to do what," confused by Connor's behavior Hank kept his perplexed gaze focused on the deviant's face. "and Sumo's doing what?"

"I'm going to go purchase you a functional heating pad, and until I return with my purchase Sumo's own body heat will have to suffice."

"Don't. Just... Just stay here."

"I will only be gone for a moment. You need something to help your back otherwise you'll be in pain longer than necessary and possibly incapacitated to the extent that you won't be able to work, and may even require physical therapy due to your age and poor health."

"Kid, it's still fuckin' cold outside and you're just finally getting your energy back after working your ass off and not sleeping well. Don't worry about it."

"I insist." Not backing down on his decision Connor stepped out of Hank's bedroom and entered his own bedroom to change into a pair of jeans and a clean long sleeved black shirt, and slipped a navy blue t-shirt over top for an additional warm layer. Slipping the black beanie down over his hair and L.E.D. Connor walked into the livingroom to grab his leather jacket and shoes, and was ready to brave the cold on Hank's behalf.

Locating the car keys on the bookshelf against the far wall of the livingroom Connor made a mental list and proceeded to go about his self imposed errands. As he opened the front door Connor shuddered a little and responded by zipping up the leather jacket to keep the cold away from his chest as he walked over to the Oldsmobile in the driveway beside the house.

The old car was nowhere near as advanced as the autonomous vehicles in the city, but it was still loyal and managed to start right up when Connor turned the key in the ignition. Adjusting the seat and mirrors to accommodate his height and line of sight Connor turned on the heater and maxed it out to its highest temperature before backing down the driveway, and heading toward the center of town to get to the shopping district.

Snow and ice still coated the streets, but the plows and salt trucks helped keep the dangerous conditions to a minimum. Easily driving out of the neighborhood and toward his new destination Connor found the lack of activity on the sidewalks and roads to be very refreshing in comparison to the usual hectic activity that stems from being a detective in a busy city such as Detroit.

* * *

Restless and eager to find something to do Gavin found himself performing a brief workout on his livingroom floor, and trying to ignore Lucky as she purred and rubbed around his right forearm trying to get some attention during his push-up routine. Waiting for a change in the housing market Gavin just went about his own thing while Lucas continued to monitor apartment listings in the city, and also kept close tabs on the weather as he didn't want to deal with another blizzard or power outage without proper supplies at his disposal.

Giving up on his work-out in favor of giving Lucky some attention Gavin sat cross legged in the middle of his livingroom and used a small flashlight attached to his car keys to lure the kitten about the floor in a playful manner. As the kitten scrambled back and forth in search of the elusive white dot of light on the beige carpet Gavin smirked a little, and Lucas took notice of the positive emotional reaction from the usually abrasive detective.

"Man, if I had half the energy of a kitten I could kick caffeine altogether." Leading Lucky into a small circle on the floor in front of himself Gavin smirked as the little kitten ran about until she made herself dizzy. "Weird little fuzzball..."

"There are more apartments available at the moment," Lucas stated in a firm tone as he remained on the couch and dedicated his processors to cybernetically monitoring the city without leaving the apartment. "but there are of apartments with two bedrooms, not one, or do not allow pets."

"Keep looking." Rubbing Lucky's chin Gavin sighed and peered out his livingroom window to the blue sky overhead as opposed to dark snow clouds that had been lurking over the city for what felt like an eternity. "The moment one pops up with what I'm looking for let me know so I can contact the property."

"I will do so."

"How about the weather? Are we going to get any more snow or ice?"

"Negative. The snow and ice have moved North of our current location, but a strong windstorm is expected to arrive in Detroit within the next forty-eight hours. The storm is expected to have gusts from between forty to sixty miles per hour, and a substantial drop in temperature has been noted."

"Shit. Alright..." Standing up from the floor Gavin tilted his head to the side to crack his neck and proceeded to walk down the hallway to his bedroom to change his clothes. "I'm gonna' go grab some stuff in case we lose power again. What do androids need in the event of an emergency?"

"We only require adequate shelter and Thirium." Glancing up at the dirty and somewhat moldy ceiling above him Lucas confirmed that 'adequate' was indeed the correct term for describing Gavin's current apartment and living situation. "I will be fine."

* * *

In the aftermath of the blizzard Detroit was left covered under fluffy white snow and thick sheaths of ice. Everything the ice touched was glistening under the afternoon sunlight with a brilliant shine that reminded the deviant of pure crystals as he drove into the large parking lot in the center of the shopping plaza. Parking the car and turning off the engine Connor exited the vehicle and stepped onto the cold blacktop to begin his errands. Noticing the few cars in the area and the even fewer amount of people roaming the area Connor decided that he'd need to take advantage of the somewhat calm moment, and stock up on everything he and Hank might need in the event of additional foul weather keeping them cooped up inside the house.

Walking toward the nearest shop in the plaza, a clothing store, Connor remembered how he had stepped inside once before to ask about Lucas only to learn the RK-900 hadn't ever been inside the store and he continued on from there. The antique store that held the vintage guitar was next door, but Connor refrained from entering as he knew he'd become distracted in the guitar's history and Hank's health was far more important than an instrument.

The store after the antique shop was a small pawn shop and the store beyond it was a shoe store, neither of which could help Connor in his quest to help Hank through his current predicament. Continuing down the sidewalk Connor walked past a flower shop and suddenly froze in his tracks at the sight of a single red rose growing in a terracotta pot through the shop's display window. It was the same deep red color that reminded Connor of human blood, and its petals were as soft and delicate as life itself.

Staring through the window at the rose a flash of blue shone over the single flower and a chill crept up Connor's spine as his nightmare seemed to come to life.

"Window shopping?"

Jumping and turning around quickly Connor came face to face with Abby and immediately calmed himself down upon recognizing her and the kindness to her voice. The blue that had shone over the rose was courtesy of the bright blue jacket Abby was wearing to stave off the cold, and the window reflected the color perfectly over the flower in the distance as she walked up behind him making the rose appear blue.

"Whoa, easy." Seeing the sudden reaction from the deviant drew Abby's concern toward Connor,who was readily becoming a frequent flier at her facility. As much as she liked steady business Abby hated the idea of a single patient becoming a regular as it usually meant a more serious underlying condition. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"...You didn't." Dismissing the comment Connor regained his composure and his tense posture relaxed slightly. "I was merely distracted."

"Could've fooled me." Crossing her arms over her chest Abby gave him a knowing look and peered past Connor's right shoulder to look inside the shop window for herself. Spotting the red rose in the distance she grinned a little and then focused on Connor again. "Looking to start a garden this spring?"

"No, I was merely passing by and took notice of the shop's presence."

"Do you like flowers?"

"I neither like them nor dislike them."

"What about roses?"

Connor's eyes darkened for a moment before he replied honestly. "...I do in fact dislike roses."

"That's an oddly specific dislike to have."

Looking away from Abby and to a suddenly very interesting pile of snow on the sidewalk behind her Connor told her the truth of his negative feelings toward that specific breed of flower. "...They remind me of someone I greatly disdain. She betrayed me, and tried to kill me."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." Blushing a faint pink at realizing she accidentally pressed a raw nerve Abby apology sincerely, and desperately wanted a change of subject. "I didn't mean to bring up a painful subject."

"It's okay." Accepting the apology Connor brushed off the awkwardness and remained civil with her. "You didn't know, it's not your fault."

"So... What're you doing today?" Taking a step away from the store Abby intentionally began leading Connor away from the shop window and tried talking about something new. "You look a hell of a lot better than you did last night, I was a little surprised to see you up and about already. It's a good thing though, so I suppose that's all that matters."

"I am looking for proper supplies to aid Lieutenant Anderson's current backache."

"Hank hurt his back? When?"

"He strained his thoracolumbar fascia while attempting to lift a heavy box in the garage six minutes, seventeen seconds prior."

"So yeah, he hurt his back this afternoon." Walking slowly as Connor kept pace at her right side Abby walked a little closer to his side as she gauged his current mindset after collapsing, and enduring such a mentally taxing case the day before. "What're you on a mission to find?"

"A heating pad to ease the tension in his muscles and perhaps a muscle relaxer so he can properly rest."

"Good plan." Motioning with her right hand toward a pharmacy at the end of the block Abby decided to join Connor on his little shopping venture for the sake of not being just Connor's primary technician, but his potential friend. "The trick to dealing with tense muscles is getting the affected person to actually cooperate and do what's necessary to relax and feel better."

"Yes." Agreeing with her assessment Connor glanced about the well stocked pharmacy through the large window with a curious eye. He had never set foot inside a pharmacy before and was unfamiliar with the store's layout. "I suspect the cooperation aspect will be the most difficult part to overcome."

"How well did _you_ cooperate after your fall?"

"I... admit I could've been more cooperative with the technicians, but I am also unaccustomed to technicians aiding me without CyberLife's influence behind the act." Stepping through the sliding doors of the pharmacy Connor let Abby direct him about to the correct aisles and medications without being prompted. "I am also unaccustomed to humans being so... kind to me."

"To be honest with you, experiencing any form of kindness is a little rare these days." Always a realist Abby understood where Connor's hesitation to accept assistance from other people had come from. "I don't blame you for being a little wary of people being nice to you or offering to help you out when you're used to an ulterior motive behind their gestures."

"I am attempting to recognize the sincerity in wanting to help, but it is a difficult adaptation." Walking down the correct aisle that held numerous forms of external pain relievers Connor scanned each product in search of the correct items. Honing in on a rechargeable heating pad and a neighboring hot water bottle Connor decided to purchase both items and then add some pain medication to ensure Hank stayed comfortable. "...I know that Lieutenant Anderson is looking out for me as his partner in the precinct and as his friend when we're off the clock, yet I'm still very guarded around him. I cannot explain why."

"You seem okay around me, and I'm your technician. We barely know each other."

"Perhaps it's that lack of information that is allowing me to be more relaxed in your presence."

"Maybe." Studying Connor closely with her hazel eyes Abby tried to offer him a helping hand and feel less out of place in the world. "Want to know more about me as a person?"

Carrying his selected items with him to the neighboring aisle Connor gave Abby an inquisitive look before he began scanning the available medication for purchase. "Do you wish to talk about yourself? I know it can be very uncomfortable to talk about personal backgrounds."

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to talk about it."

"True enough. Very well, tell me about yourself."

"Okay. I was born and raised in Chicago," joining Connor in the aisle Abby used her knowledge as an E.M.S. to assist him in his selection to continue to be of assistance. "and I was raised solely by my mom after my father died when I was only four years old."

"I'm sorry about your father."

"Me too, I barely knew him. As for my mother she died four years ago and my older brother died last year."

"You..." Beneath his hat Connor's L.E.D. cycled in a wary yellow color at all the information. "I'm so sorry you've been surrounded by so much death and loss in your life."

"Hey, it's what motivated me to be an E.M.S. and now a technician. I want to help people and end as much suffering as possible."

Pausing for a moment Connor gave Abby an anxious glance. "...Can I ask what happened to your family?"

"My dad died in car accident. Turns out the driver who hit him fell asleep at the wheel and crossed into the lane of oncoming traffic, and couldn't stop the car on time. My mom was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer and my brother performed a mercy killing with morphine he stole from the hospital where he had been working as a security guard. Then..." Continuing on with her sad story Abby gave Connor an almost casual shrug of her shoulders. "Last summer my brother got an infection while serving his life sentence in prison, and died because the guards didn't believe him when he said he was sick. I've been around death, loss and pain for as long as I can remember. It gave me a thick skin and a dark sense of humor, and as a result it also made it hard for me to get close to people."

"You seem very friendly and personable."

"Again, I worked as a medic and now a technician. I've gotten very good at faking one emotion while restraining another." Lifting her brows at Connor as the deviant located the appropriate medication from the wide selection on the shelf Abby gave him a little reflection of his own behavior. "I fell into a very bad habit of trying to not feel anything because it's easier to be numb than to endure pain, and as a result I lost my ability to read people. That's how I ended up with my ex-boyfriend Freddy. And you know damn well how that turned out."

"...Yes. I've noticed the less than civil relationship between you two."

"My attempt to deny my feelings could've ended up with me dead, and it almost cost you your own life just for doing the right thing and stopping him."

Falling silent Connor began contemplating the dangers of denial, silence and the unwillingness to let other people become friends or allies becoming dangerous moments in the future. Isolation kept the pain at bay, but it kept the vulnerability and sense of worthlessness close by. It wasn't a far trade off and could create far more harm than good.

Lightly Abby put her left hand on Connor's right forearm and gave the limb a gentle squeeze. "I'm not going to pretend that I know what you're going through and I won't insult you by trying to compare your pain to my own, but I can tell you that you not letting yourself befriend anyone or open up about what you're really feeling is going to hurt you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"...I know. Lieutenant Anderson has said something very similar."

"Since when is he 'Lieutenant Anderson'? I know you call him 'Hank." Keeping her hand on his arm Abby remained quiet and understanding. "I heard you calling him Hank when you were injured after your fall. I know you trust him, I could hear it in the way you were pleading with him to help you."

"I do trust him. I just... I don't want that trust to be used against me." Lowering his eyes to the floor Connor shook his head a little and let out a breathy sigh of loss and conflict. "Not again."

"He'd never betray you, Connor. The way he speaks to you and the way he treats you is more like a parent looking out for their child. It's okay to trust him and to let him _know_ that you trust him."

"You may be right."

Relieved to see Connor being cooperative and willing to open up Abby let go of his arm and looked over the medication that the deviant had selected. "Good. Now, it seems you have what you need for Hank to feel better, but you should also make sure he drinks more water. Hydration is the key to preventing and easing muscle cramps."

"I will do so." Walking toward the front register Connor decided it was time to make his purchases and return to the house. "Thank you for your help, and for speaking with me Abby. It was very... enlightening."

"No problem, Connor." Smirking a little Abby turned on her heels and made her way toward the door to go about her own business for the day. "It's nice to be able to help someone who isn't bleeding to death for once..."

Finishing up with his purchases with additional key items now in his possession Connor cybernetically downloaded more information on humans suffering from chronic back problems, and noted other remedies that can be used to a human who has been physically limited by muscle exertion. The information included rather unsettling facts revolving around advanced age, degenerative diseases and all the more unsettling; mortality.

The last thing Connor wanted to contemplate was the death of someone who was arguably his only real friend.

With his items paid off and his task completed Connor exited the pharmacy to return to the old car parked several yards away with only a single shopping bag in his grip. Ignoring the cold air and averting his gaze from the flower shop as he returned in the direction from whence he came Connor quickly reached the Oldsmobile, popped the trunk and put his single plastic shopping bag inside for safe storage.

Closing the trunk with a solid 'thunk' Connor caught the sound of two masculine voices in the distance arguing with one another in a neighboring alleyway. As a detective Connor's immediate reaction was to investigate the commotion and try to handle things in a professional manner in the event they escalated from an argument and into a physical assault.

Though unarmed Connor bravely approached the situation ready to handle anything. Honing in on the argument Connor caught sight of Gavin squaring up, or at least trying to square up, against a man who was easily a foot taller than him. The other man was pressing Gavin up against the brick wall of the alleyway and using their right forearm over Gavin's throat to keep the shorter man trapped. It was clear that the two knew each other and it was all the more clear that despite Gavin being a detective, armed and more than capable of taking care of himself the fear he was feeling seemed to have rendered all of his training and self confidence moot.

"I've been thinking about you for years, 'Gavvy'." The man was uncomfortably close to Gavin's face and breathing down his neck. The man of interest was six foot in height, respectably built, had pale skin, hollow blue eyes and blond hair that had been buzzed into a military crew-cut. "I told you that you're mine and I always keep my word. You know you want this..."

"Back off, George!" Struggling to break the taller man's arm away from his throat Gavin's own pale hazel eyes were wide and filled with a fear that seemed impossible for someone as smug as Gavin to ever exhibit. "We're done, and have been done since high school! Get away, now!"

"We're done when I say we're done!" Applying more pressure to Gavin's throat it was clear George had zero respect for Gavin as a person, and saw him only as an object. "You got me locked up in 'juvie' and I spent years looking for you after I got out of the army, now you're going to give me what I want. The principal isn't here to save your sorry ass this time."

"Fuck off!"

"No... Fuck _me_." Moving his left hand toward Gavin's waist it was clear George was a true predator and about to cross the line in the worst way possible. Moving his hand down toward the belt of Gavin's jeans George was serious about his controlling issues over Gavin and wanting something from him. "I want you to fuck me..."

"HEY." Moving into the alleyway Connor glared George down as he managed to stand just a little taller than the offensive person and grabbed onto George's right wrist in such a strong grip that the deviant could feel and hear the bones fracturing under his hand. "What's your problem? He told you to back off."

Gavin rubbed his right hand over his physically sore throat as he stood beside Connor and coughed once as he found his voice. "Sh-Shit... Never thought I'd be h-happy to see you!"

George was biting at his lower lip and trying to not yelp in pain as Connor easily held him back. "H-Hey, mind your own busi-"

"No, I won't." Reaching into his back pocket Connor revealed his badge and kept George in his grasp. "You assaulting a fellow officer is something I will never look away from."

"F-Fucking... You're a, AAGH, HEY?!" Feeling Connor's grip tightening even further George knew his wrist had been fractured and was seconds away from being completely snapped in half if Connor applied any more pressure. "LET GO!"

"No. You're under arrest for assault and harassment."

Gavin didn't want to deal with George for any longer than necessary and stepped up to stop things from getting any worse. "Let him go. He ain't worth the paperwork."

Giving Gavin a confused look Connor contemplated his request and slowly let go of George's wrist as he respected the detective's response. "...Very well."

Realizing he wasn't going to be able to mess with Gavin as he had planned George cradled his fractured right wrist to his chest as he tucked his tail between his legs, and shot Gavin a truly venomous stare. Backing away George shook his head and gave the abrasive detective a parting threat. "We're not done here."

"Yes we are." Gavin reiterated in a firm tone as he refused to back down and be a victim again. "Go get your shit together and grow the fuck up! This isn't high school anymore and you can't control people with fear. Get some damn help!"

The irony in hearing Gavin telling someone else to stop being a bully and seek therapy wasn't lost on Connor. Staying in the alleyway until George reached the other end and disappeared from sight Connor looked to Gavin in a concerned manner. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine." Blushing a little Gavin dropped his hand from his throat and zipped up his jacket a little higher to conceal the bruise forming around his throat. "I had that handled just fine by myself."

"I'm aware." Lying for the abrasive detective's sense of dignity Connor walked out of the alleyway and back to the parking lot with Gavin surprisingly enough tagging right along with him. "But it helps if there's a witness when it comes to assault and verbal threats."

"Yeah, well... Whatever. George means nothing to me and I haven't seen him in years. With any luck that'll be the last time for the rest of my life."

"I presume he's an ex-boyfriend."

Defensive and snippy Gavin barked at Connor in a cold manner. "So what if he is?"

"Nothing." Giving Gavin a somewhat perplexed response Connor struggled to understand why he was being so sensitive over his past relationship. "I was merely making an observation."

"You damn deviants and your observations..."

Sensing that his presence wasn't welcome Connor decided it was time to take his leave. "If you don't need me to be here then I would like to continue on with my errands."

"Y-Yeah, get outta' here." Putting his hands to his hips Gavin walked over to his own car and nearly tore the driver's side door off the hinges as he pulled it open so he could leave as well. "I'm finished here."

Without another word Connor walked past the car, noting the purchases that Gavin had made were typical emergency supplies; flashlight, batteries, bandages, candles, matches and extra food. For some curious reason a bottle of fresh Thirium was in the car's backseat as well. After making his observations Connor went about his own business. Opening up the driver's side door of the Oldsmobile Connor sat down and waited for Gavin to leave the parking lot first to ensure he was truly going to be okay.

From the distance Connor could see that Gavin was still stressed out and a little shaky after the uncomfortable encounter. As his right hand turned over the key in the ignition Gavin let out a weary breath and calmed himself down before driving away to return to the relative safety of his tiny apartment.

"Curious..." Turning over the Oldsmobile's engine Connor turned up the heater and proceeded to pull out of the parking lot to return home as well. "Why did Gavin have Thirium? He hates androids."

* * *

Back at the house Hank was grumbling to himself as he tried to get as comfortable as possible on the bed without his back throbbing in the process. Rolling over to lay flat on his back again Hank swore as Sumo refused to budge, and he had no choice but to roll back onto his right side. Rubbing his left hand along his sore back muscles Hank tried to will the tightness to finally let up, and hoped the pain would cease before Connor returned to the house, but it didn't seem to be working as he had hoped.

As he remained on his side Hank glanced to his nightstand and his eyes fell on the framed photograph of Cole for a moment. The sight of his son's smiling face always made his heart feel warm, and all of his problems seemed to fade away for a moment.

"Hard to believe you're still not here with me, Cole. You'd be nine years old right now and finishing the fourth grade this year."

Sumo whimpered as he picked up on Hank's suddenly sorrowful tone and proceeded to rest his chin on Hank's left side in a comforting manner.

"You know something, you'd like Connor." Speaking to Cole was one of the ways Hank dealt with the loss of his son and it helped him feel a little less alone in the massive world. "He's a little strange sometimes and he's still struggling to figure himself out, but he's a good guy. I bet you two would've been best friends if you had the chance to properly meet him."

Sighing to himself Hank used his right arm to prop himself upright on the bed and slowly forced himself to stand up. Supporting his back with both of his hands Hank limped a little as he walked down the hallway at a snail's pace and entered the kitchen to find himself a bottle of water in the refrigerator. As he opened the refrigerator door, the simple motion being enough to pull on his back in the process, the front door opened up and Connor returned to the house.

"You should be resting." Connor stated in a firm tone as he removed his hat and walked into the kitchen to put the shopping bag down on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I know..."

"Lay down again."

"Connor, I can get a damn bottle of water by myself." Pulling the bottle from the fridge Hank turned around slowly to face Connor and gave him a somewhat aggravated stare. "I'm old, not an invalid."

"I never stated you were physically incapable of taking care of yourself." Making a move to pull Hank's left arm around his shoulders again Connor paused and watched as the senior detective stayed statuesque where he stood. The L.E.D. cycled in yellow once before returning to blue. "I'm just trying to help you."

The way Connor spoke and even the way he stared at Hank from time to time made Hank think of how eager Cole was to try to help out around the house once he was bigger, and how more often than not Cole accidentally made more messes while trying to clean. That innocence and desire to help people was something that needed to be encouraged, not dismissed.

Finishing his water Hank sighed and nodded at the shopping bag on the kitchen table with a curious gleam in his eyes. "Whatcha' get?"

"I purchased you a new heating pad, a new hot water bottle, muscle relaxers, isotonic beverages to help you remain hydrated and ease muscle cramps, herbal teas that will aid the immune system and an external muscle rub that can numb the affected area long enough for you to rest properly without losing any core strength in the event you want to get up and move."

Putting the empty bottle in the nearby recycling bin Hank stared at Connor with utter disbelief in his blue eyes. "...You bought all that just to help me?"

"Yes. You've helped me when I was incapacitated and unable to care for myself after I had fallen and remained temporarily paralyzed. I wish to return the kindness you've shown me."

Almost amused by how childlike Connor's response sounded despite it being very mature and that of a caring adult, Hank submitted and allowed Connor to help him return to the bedroom to rest. "Alright, kid." Raising his left arm Hank let Connor support his weight and escort him out of the kitchen. "Lead the way."

Careful and meticulous with his movements Connor pulled Hank's left arm around his shoulders then wrapped his own right arm around Hank's waist to support his weight as much as possible. Walking slowly Connor assisted Hank's every step as they departed the kitchen and traversed the hallway to get to the bedroom at the end of the hall.

"I'll bring you the heating pad." Helping Hank to sit down on the edge of the bed again Connor watched as the senior detective guided himself back down against the mattress to rest without interfering. Taking a step back Connor scanned Hank's vital signs quickly then returned to the kitchen to get his purchases to aid Hank's recovery.

Staying on his right side Hank reached his left hand out to Sumo as the massive dog remained on the bed, and rubbed his ears gently. "You're a good boy, Sumo. But you take up way too much damn room sometimes."

Sumo grumbled once before he yawned and then rested his chin down atop his outstretched paws. Wagging his tail Sumo remained loyally at Hank's side and wagged his tail a little harder as soon as he saw Connor return to the bedroom.

"This has a rechargeable battery." Connor stated as he handed the heating pad over to Hank to use. "It will last for eight hours before needing to recharge. Afterward you should take a hot shower to keep your muscles relaxed while simultaneously stretching them without exerting yourself."

"Yeah... Thanks 'doc'."

The joke was confusing to Connor and his response reflected it perfectly. "...I am not a doctor."

"I know, kid. It was supposed to be a joke." Giving the deviant a coy stare as he lifted up his shirt and then pressed the heating pad against his back Hank slowly rolled over onto his back to hold it in place as he let the device work its magic into his sore muscles. "Kinda' like when a younger officer says 'thanks dad' or 'thanks mom' to their somewhat older partner who's just showing them the ropes."

With his blue L.E.D. cycling once in yellow Connor now understood the context of the comment. "...Oh."

"I'm fine in here and I will lay down and relax for a bit." It didn't take long for the heating pad to seep into his muscles and Hank realized how much he truly appreciated Connor's kind gesture at the moment. "Trust me, I'll be good and stay down for a while. Why don't you go play your guitar or catch up on your reading? It's still your day off and you're free to do whatever it is you want to do."

Connor's head tilted a little to the side as he contemplated the suggestions then settled on something else. "I believe I'd prefer to finish cleaning the garage first, and then I will resume learning how to play my guitar afterward."

"Don't clean up my messes, kid. I'm not a pup' and I can handle it."

"Not while you're recovering from a severely pulled muscle in your back." Leaving the bedroom before Hank had the chance to protest Connor set out on his new mission and was determined to help Hank recover properly. "Call me if you need anything."

Smirking at the stubborn deviant's attitude Hank laid back against his pillow and glanced at the photograph of Cole beside him again. "Yeah, you definitely would've liked him, son. Connor's a stubborn bastard, but so am I. You loved me and I know you would've adored him as an honorary big brother."

* * *

Remaining silent and somewhat confused Lucas stayed on the couch in the livingroom and tried to understand Gavin's sudden shift in mood upon his return to the apartment. Gavin had been in a relatively good mood when he left the apartment to run his errands, but upon his return his expression was cold and his posture was stiff. Dropping his purchases down on the livingroom floor the moment he returned to the apartment Gavin silently marched down the hallway and locked himself in the bathroom. Shortly after the lock was secured into place the shower turned on and it had been running for almost an hour before it finally turned off.

Unfamiliar with humans and their emotions, let alone their sudden mood swings, Lucas decided to not pry into Gavin's mindset and chose to instead focus on what the abrasive detective had purchased before returning to the apartment.

Putting each item neatly on the kitchen counter after removing them from the bags Lucas took stock of the supplies, and was perplexed by the new Thirium. Not only did Lucas not require a replenishment at the moment, but he didn't request the Thirium, or even give Gavin the funds to purchase it.

"Curious, why did he-" The bathroom door unlocked and Gavin stepped out of the small room just to disappear into his bedroom out of sight, the bedroom locking behind him as he sought further isolation.

Returning the Thirium to the countertop Lucas dared to venture down the hallway only to hear knocking on the apartment's door. Walking over to the closed door Lucas ran a scan through the door and noted a single, human male visitor of an unknown identity. Peering through the peephole Lucas saw a tall man with short cut blond hair, cold blue eyes and a red colored cast around his right wrist.

Something about the man's appearance and demeanor told Lucas to not open the door and to instead inform Gavin of the visitor.

Walking down the hallway Lucas gently knocked on the locked bedroom door and spoke to the abrasive detective through the barrier as the visitor resumed knocking more forcefully on the apartment door several yards away. "Gavin? There is a visitor at your door."

Through the closed bedroom door Gavin's muffled voice responded with utter frustration. "Tell them to fuck off!"

"I'd rather not. I do not know who they are or why they are here."

"Fuckin'- What do they look like?"

"Male, Caucasian, five foot eleven in height, one-hundred and ninety-two pounds in weight, approximately thirty-seven years of age, he has very short cut blond hair, blue eyes and is currently wearing a cast over his right wrist due to four fractures to his scaphoid and lunate bones."

Despite the door being closed a tension filled the apartment as Gavin instantly knew who Lucas was describing. "...Lucas, do NOT answer the door!"

"I will not." The knocking on the apartment door resumed and became more aggressive as the visitor was insistent on coming in. "What should I do?"

Opening up his bedroom door Gavin revealed his pale face and the gun in his shaking right hand. Dragging his left hand over his scarred nose and mouth the shaken detective stepped into the hallway and took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "...Take Lucky into my bedroom and close the door."

Lucas didn't like the way Gavin was speaking and knew something dire was in the wind. "Gavin," with his blue L.E.D. cycling in a cautious yellow Lucas did as he was instructed and scooped the confused kitten up from the livingroom cushion where she was napping, and placed her in the bedroom before closing the door to keep her inside the room. "who is that man and why are you afraid of him?"

"...I'm not afraid of him." Tightening his grip around the handle of his gun Gavin's hazel eyes seemed to glaze over a little as he spoke. "Not anymore."

"Answer my question." More defiant and less empathetic than Connor could be it was clear Lucas wasn't going to back down and let Gavin handle the situation by himself. "Who is he?"

"...His name is George. He's my ex-boyfriend." Jumping a little as George pounded with enough force on the apartment door to cause it to shake on its hinges Gavin forced himself to step closer to the offender. "And he's soon to be my _late_ ex-boyfriend."

"Shouldn't you call for assistance from your precinct before you do anything drastic?"

"I did. I told my partner and she's on her way in with another detective. They'll vouch for me when I blow this dickhead's brains out..."

"Do NOT kill him." Lucas put himself between the door and Gavin and planted his feet in place. "If you do then the guilt will affect you for the rest of your life in a very negative manner."

"How in the fuck would you know? You're plastic and haven't had a life to live!"

"You're right. I'm not a human and I haven't gone through human experiences, but I do understand that making such irreversible decisions can be detrimental to your future. Please do not-"

The pounding on the door was so loud and so forceful that Gavin jumped again and began to sweat. "...Let me handle this."

"No. You're too emotionally compromised to think rationally." Reaching out his left hand slowly Lucas took the gun from Gavin's trembling right hand and placed it down on the kitchen counter out of his reach. "I will speak to him, stay back."

Stunned by Lucas being willing to protect him and face off with a very dangerous man in his stead Gavin found himself curiously frozen in place, and fell silent.

Remaining unarmed Lucas approached the door, unlocked it and pulled it open just as George began another round of violent knocking. "You're not welcome here." The deviant stated firmly as he stood tall over George and glared angrily at him. "Leave."

"What the-" George wasn't expecting anyone but Gavin to open the door, and when he saw who he thought was the very android who broke his wrist a few hours prior the cowardly bully shrunk down a little where he stood. "Where's Gav-"

"Leave now. You will NOT be bothering him any further."

"Hey! You can't tell me what to-"

"You're right, I can't." Lucas stated in a firm tone as he sensed two people charging down the hallway in the direction of the confrontation. "But _the_ y can."

George looked to his left in time to see Tina and Ben approaching him with haste in their steps. Unwilling to chance running from a uniformed police officer and a seasoned detective George stayed in place and watched as Lucas stepped back into the apartment, and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, ass-hat." Tina pulled her cuffs from her belt and gave George a fiery glare of utter disdain. "What part of keep away five-hundred feet at all times don't you understand?"

Ben held up a paper document confirming that the restraining order Gavin filed against George back in high school was actively still in effect for another full year, and that George was now in direct violation. "If you're going to be dumb enough to stalk your ex who is now a damn cop and carries a gun, can't you at least wait another year so you don't violate the restraining order while you're at it? It's less paperwork for us."

George paled as Tina grabbed his left shoulder and turned him around to face the wall. "Hands behind your back. You're under arrest."

"Hey, watch it, bitch!"

Tina purposefully tightened the cuff around his unbroken left wrist to an uncomfortable notch just to watch George squirm in pain. "Add verbal assault to the list of charges, Ben. I'm going to talk to Gavin and get the full story, then we're going to have some fun talking to this guy's commanding officer."

"Right." Taking hold on George's right shoulder Ben led the man away to the elevator, and over to the squad car in the parking lot to be transported to the precinct. "You're really fuckin' dumb, you know that? I bet your commanding officer is just going to love knowing that one of his men threatened an ex from high school the first opportunity he got to walk around unsupervised. You are familiar with a dishonorable discharge, right?"

Entering the apartment slowly, grateful that the door had been left unlocked, Tina peered inside the small space and looked at Gavin as her partner sat slumped on the couch in the livingroom. His entire body was trembling from adrenaline and fear. "Hey?"

Speaking up in a whisper Gavin acknowledged her presence. "...Hey."

"You told me that George found you at the plaza and confronted you this afternoon." Shutting the door softly behind herself Tina joined Gavin on the couch and watched her best friend's eyes very closely. "And you said Connor scared him off?"

"...Yeah. After he broke that asshole's wrist."

"Wow, busted right hand. So now George can only fuck himself by breaking the law." Seeing the amused smirk on Gavin's face helped Tina's own tension begin to ease up. "Explains a lot."

"Think he'll get locked up longer this time, or just get out with a slap on the wrist?"

"Since he assaulted an officer, tried to _sexually_ assault the same officer, and did so in front a witnessing second officer, I think he'll get some jail time. The fact that he violated his restraining order against the same officer he assaulted, and did so in the presence of two more witnessing officers, means I think it's safe to say that this will be the last time you'll ever have to deal with George."

"...I hope so."

"Need anything? I can clock-out a little early and bring over a pizza so you're not alone."

"N-No, I'm fine." Pressing his face into his hands Gavin sighed and remembered that Lucas retreated to the bedroom after scaring George enough to get him to quiet down, and realized that he wouldn't be alone after Tina took her leave. Neither Tina or Ben saw him before he disappeared back into the apartment. "It's cool. Do your thing and I'll see ya' tomorrow, Tina. Thanks for arresting his dumb ass so I didn't have to."

"No problem." Patting Gavin's right knee Tina rose from the couch and made her way toward the door. "Friday night we're getting drinks at Clyde's Bar, no exceptions."

"Right. I'll buy the first round." The moment Tina left the apartment Gavin practically jumped up to his feet and locked the door behind her. Pressing his forehead against the cool surface of the door Gavin closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of belief at long last. "He's gone. He's can't get me. I'm okay now."

The bedroom door opened up as Lucas stepped back into the hallway with Lucky in his arms. Joining Gavin in the livingroom Lucas placed the kitten down on the couch and stared at Gavin's back for a moment before speaking up. "...I will continue to search for a more suitable apartment to ensure that George will not be able to find you again. It may take some time, but I will succeed."

Keeping his forehead against the door Gavin contemplated Lucas's words and sighed. "...Earlier you said that there was a two bedroom apartment that met my criteria, right?"

"That's correct."

"Is it still available?"

Cybernetically Lucas checked on the apartment's open availability and confirmed it was open. "Yes. It's available for rent."

"Give me the info so I can contact the landlord and let them know I'm interested."

"I understand your desire to relocate after your uncomfortable encounter, but you shouldn't settle on something you don't actually want."

"I'm _not_ settling." Walking away from the door Gavin walked into the kitchen to reclaim his gun so he could lock it up, and noticed that Lucas had neatly organized his purchases on the countertop next to it. Picking up the bottle of Thirium he tossed it over to Lucas to catch and gave him a nod. "You're a pretty good roommate, and maybe not all androids are super annoying. Until you can find your own place you'll move in with me and split the rent. Fair?"

Holding the caught bottle of Thirium in his right hand Lucas gave Gavin an odd glance and preconstructed all of his future options. While living with Gavin, a human of any kind at that, wasn't something he was anticipating Lucas couldn't deny that the odds of success were wildly increased by electing to live with a roommate rather than living out on the streets.

"Well?" Impatiently Gavin waited for an answer to his offer to be roommates. "Are you in or not?"

"...I accept your offer. Thank you, Gavin." Surprised by the abrasive detective's change of heart Lucas decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, and was willingly to give him a chance to possibly become a friend over time. "I'm in."

* * *

Having finished with cleaning up the garage and having already checked in on Hank's condition Connor went into his own bedroom and picked his guitar up from the support stand in the corner of the room to resume his private lessons. Having quickly picked up on reading music notes and understanding chords Connor was able to easily play simple tunes and practice more iconic rhythms of very well known songs from the past one-hundred years. Relying on the songs he found more engaging to guide his progress Connor was able to master the guitar riff to 'Baker Street', and immediately thought about how Lucas had been performing the same song the last time he had seen the RK-900 in person.

The sudden fear of not knowing about Lucas's current location or fate made Connor's hands stop moving as his heart had a strange ache to it. As the silence filled the house Connor's L.E.D. flashed from blue to yellow with indescribable worry.

"Why'd ya' stop?" Hank appeared in Connor's opened bedroom doorway and managed to easily move about now that his sore back had time to rest and received proper treatment. "That was really good."

"...Sorry. I became momentarily distracted."

"Yeah, that always seems to happen when you get into a good rhythm."

Connor put his guitar aside and scanned Hank's vital signs curiously. "Your back muscles seem to be responding well to the bedrest and heating pad."

"Yeah. Thanks, kid. I feel a hell of a lot better."

"You're welcome."

"How much of the garage did you get straightened out?"

"All of it."

"A-All of it? Uh, this I gotta' see..." Walking easily down the hallway, into the kitchen and then the laundry room Hank opened up the side door to peer into the garage and swore his jaw would've hit the floor if at all physically possible. "Holy shit."

Connor joined Hank as he entered the garage and glanced about curiously. "Is this acceptable?"

" _Acceptable_? Shit, the garage hasn't been this clean since the day I moved in." All of the boxes had been neatly labeled, stacked and placed against the walls or on the shelves where they belonged. The tool bench had been cleaned off, the tools had been put in their proper places and all of the empty cans, paper bags, old receipts and dirty rags had been disposed of properly as well. "Fuck, I feel like I need to pay you for cleaning this place up."

"Payment is unnecessary."

"Man..." Walking into the center of the now cleaned up garage Hank glanced about and put his hands on his hips. "Did you find anything interesting while you were cleaning this place up?"

"I located tools, old sports equipment, workout equipment..." Pointing to the offending box that had injured Hank's back Connor identified it as the one containing six fifty pound dumbbell weights. "and I located a large box of old clothes. I decided to wash the clothes and I figured it'd be more beneficial if you check through the clothing and decide what you wish to keep, and what should be donated."

"Oh... Cool."

"Oh?" Arching his brow at the comment Connor tried to understand why Hank was so disappointed. "What were you looking for?"

"My old guitar. I must've pawned and never bought it back. Could've sworn I did though, but it's been so long..."

"Would you like to borrow my guitar?"

"Nah, you keep that on you." Turning around Hank gave Connor an appreciative nod and made his way back toward the laundry room door. "I don't really need a guitar anymore, I was just wondering if I still had it somewhere around the house. So, you slept okay last night, right?"

"Yes." Accompanying Hank back into the house through the numerous doorways connecting to the garage Connor confirmed he was doing well. "I am functioning at optimal parameters and I'm no longer utilizing low power mode."

"Good." Walking into the livingroom Hank sat down on the couch and stretched out his legs over the lounger section, and was relieved his back didn't ache at him for moving around. Noting the calmer weather and the approaching spring Hank brought up a rather sore subject and gauged Connor's reaction to the matter very closely. "...It'll be warming up and thawing out pretty soon. Do you want to head up to the cabin and, uh, check on things?"

The blue L.E.D. flashed to red before cycling once in yellow and then back into a calm blue. "...I think that would be appropriate." Connor agreed to the idea in spite of his own discomfort. "I doubt anyone would've tampered with the... grave site." The term felt so odd to speak about regarding his body's previous demise. "But it'd be best to check on the area to ensure no one was scavenging for rare android biocomponents."

"Yeah, no problem. We'll do that as soon as the city thaws out."

Remembering Abby's comment about not pushing people away and replaying the assault against Gavin he had witnessed all in one afternoon, Connor decided to push himself beyond his normal comfortable boundaries and sat down on the couch near Hank before speaking up. "...Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot. I've never stopped you before."

"You've been very understanding toward me and you've been helping me ever since I deviated on that rooftop. Why did you do it? Why did you make my life your responsibility?"

"Because you needed someone to help you, and I wasn't going to ignore you just because I have my own shit to deal with." Hank could see the deep confusion in Connor's soulful brown eyes and tried to give him more clarification. "To put it simply you needed a friend to watch your back that night, and as your friend I wasn't about to turn my back on you. You needed my help, so I helped."

"...Thank you. Not just for helping me," Connor needlessly explained his gratitude further. "but for being my friend when I desperately needed a friend."

"No problem. Just don't scale a building with a sniper rifle again. Okay?"

Detecting the humor in the comment Connor nodded a little agreed to the very simple terms of request. "Okay... Hank."

Hearing his name and not his rank instantly made Hank feel much better, and his backache was immediately forgotten. "You're going to be alright, kid. Just keep moving forward and you'll be just fine, I promise."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Connor is doing an errand for Hank but finds Gavin getting beaten-up by an ex (that George guy that was mentioned in Ch24 of this fic ["Value of Life"]). Connor intervenes which leaves Gavin embarrassed. Maybe helps Gavin change his views on Connor?


	22. Discrimination

The winter seemed to melt away as quickly as it smothered the city under a nearly suffocating layer of white over the past few weeks. While the previous windstorm created a mess of dead tree branches, shard of ice and a few stray holiday decorations that were kept outside too long throughout the city, everything else seemed rather calm and moved forward without any problems regarding the previous foul weather. The first weekend that Hank and Connor had off from the precinct was spent driving away from Detroit and up to the cabin that the senior detective promised to purchase as a second private property by the upcoming summer to tend to the secret grave of Connor's original body.

The weekend away wasn't one for a vacation or a moment to decompress, but a trip for Connor's emotional support as he came to terms with his deviancy, his previous death and of the way he had chosen to move on with his second life. Visiting his own grave was unsettling but grounding all the same, and it seemed to give the deviant an appreciated new perspective on his current life and decisions.

Kneeling down beside the white stone that had been left as a marker for the grave Connor ran a scan over the ground and noted that the earth had been left undisturbed since the burial took place back in November. No one had been around since his and Hank's departure, and the deviant's original body was left as it had originally been laid to rest.

Standing back a few paces Hank crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Connor checked over the peaceful span of land that was chosen as the resting place for a deviant who was murdered for doing the right thing. It wasn't the first time Hank had to tend to the grave of a fellow officer who was killed in the line of duty, but it was the first time he visited the grave of a friend who was actually still alive, and that just felt plain weird.

"...When the ground thaws out more," Connor stated in a quiet tone as he sensed Hank watching his every movement with a curious gaze. "I'd like to return here and plant a flower on the grave. I'd like for there to be a symbol of life for where there is currently death to remind myself that it's okay to keep living my life despite what I've been through."

"No problem, kid. We'll come back in April and make sure this space stays nice and well kept."

"Thank you." Standing upright Connor glanced about the small clearing that still had snow and ice surrounding it with an uneasy eye. It was getting warmer but it was still far too cold for Connor's comfort. "Hank, is it normal for all humans to place flowers on the graves of the deceased? Or is that more of a... personal decision?"

"Pretty normal, yeah. Some people leave flowers, some people leave candles, cards, prayer slips, religious artifacts and some people will even write letters and leave them behind so they can get their pent-up feelings out." Rubbing his right hand over the back of his tense neck Hank sighed and stepped out of the clearing and back onto the cabin's side property. "I personally do the flower thing, so yeah, it's normal."

Recognizing when Hank was feeling uneasy Connor backed off of the subject and decided it was time to return to the city. "I will help you with purchasing this property in the springtime. You shouldn't have to buy this place with just your income."

Laughing a little Hank shook his head and dropped his hand to his side. "Don't worry about me and money, kid. Thanks to all the bullshit I put up with over the past few years I have some insurance payouts that have been left untouched and are just begging to be spent on something. Why not buy a cabin that is full of good memories for me and is a safe, quiet space for you?"

"I can't answer that question one way or another."

"Fair enough. Ready to head back?"

"Yes." Following after Hank as the senior detective returned to the car parked near the front of the cabin Connor gave the grave behind him a final glance over his shoulder before turning away entirely. "There's nothing more I can do here."

"Plenty of sticks and shit need to be cleaned out of the yard back home if you're looking for work."

"I'd prefer work that doesn't entail my person being subjected to the cold."

Opening up the driver's side door Hank gave Connor an agreeable stare over the hood of the car as he too had enough of the cold. "You and me both, son..."

* * *

With the final boxes packed up and ready to go Gavin happily handed his apartment key over to his now previous landlord and walked out to the parking lot where Lucas was sitting in the front seat of the car with Lucky on his lap. The deviant only had the clothes on his back and the saxophone in its case to his person, and as such it was surprisingly easy for Gavin to get all of his stuff packed up and placed in the car for transportation. Leaving Lucky and the other fragile items for the final trip out to the new apartment Gavin felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders as he finally left his small apartment of emotional repression and set out to a better place with a new friend at his side.

Lucas wasn't showing any sign of excitement about moving to a new apartment as he didn't understand or appreciate the sense of accomplishment that comes from having a place of his own to live in. Grateful to not be living on the streets or relying solely on Connor's good graces to survive, Lucas was feeling a sense of independence for being able to take care of himself and forge a friendship without outside interference even if he wasn't outwardly showing it.

"Okay..." Gavin opened up the driver's side door and sat down behind the wheel with a small huff. He was anxious to get back to the new apartment, unpack and relax for the rest of the day. "We took care of the deposit, got our own keys to the place made, made sure Lucky's pet fees were taken care of and we found every little thing in the apartment that was important to pack up and move."

"All correct." Glancing at Gavin as he continued to rub Lucky's ears to keep her calm during the impending drive to the new apartment Lucas noted that the abrasive detective was more energetic than usual.

"Do we need anything else?"

"I... don't know."

"Whatever, we'll figure that out later."

Noting the high strung behavior that seemed to be common when humans were enthusiastic or impatient Lucas resumed his usual quiet facade, and didn't make a single comment about Gavin's reckless driving or the filthiness of his car. It was clear that Gavin had been partially living out of his car for the past few months; the numerous fast food wrappers, old sweatshirts and empty coffee cups in the backseat were all evidence of someone going out of their way to not go back to their apartment unless absolutely necessary.

"Wait a minute..." An interesting thought popped up in Gavin's mind and he gave Lucas a confused look. "You don't have a bed."

"That is also correct." Lucas stated in an emotionless tone. "I do not."

"Well, you're not sleeping in MY bed, and you're NOT dragging the couch into your bedroom."

"...Okay. I'm unsure what you're trying to state with these various facts."

"Seriously? For some fancy-ass piece of plastic you can be pretty dense sometimes."

"I'm unfamiliar with human slang, I struggle with rhetoric as sarcasm is it's root foundation, and I do not following 'leading questions'. Please tell me exactly what you're trying to say."

"I'm _sayin_ ' you need a damn bed to sleep in you clueless toaster!"

"Why couldn't you say that more clearly?"

"Because it's pretty obvious that if you have your own bedroom but no bed you need to go out and buy one! Jeez, I thought you were were supposed to be super advanced or some shit."

"That's obvious to humans, not to androids."

"Why? 'Cause you guys sleep standing up like damn horses? Freaky shit..."

"We don't 'sleep' in the traditional sense. We enter rest mode when a charging station isn't available. And yes, since we are able to do so while standing up androids have no need for beds or cots to lay down on."

"Yeah? Well, you're not sleeping standing up if you're stating with me. If I see some asshole standing up in the pitch darkness of the night I'm pulling my gun and firing."

Focusing on keeping Lucky calm, the little kitten was somewhat jumpy about being in a moving car, Lucas needed to comment on the extreme reaction from Gavin's hypothetical scenario. "That seems excessive."

"I'm trained to react to perceived threats, dipshit." Making his way to the much nicer side of town to enjoy his new apartment with his unexpected new roommate Gavin tried to remind himself that Lucas wasn't going to know very much about anything that humans found normal or routine. It was all a brand new world to him. "After we get unpacked you'll order some bed of whatever you want, and have it delivered. Alright?"

"I can do so where I'm currently sitting."

Forgetting again that Lucas had connections and abilities he did not Gavin shook his head and snapped a little with impatience. "...Then do it!"

Closing his eyes Lucas cybernetically tapped into the local furniture store, ordered a simple twin bed and had it already paid for and ready for delivery within a matter of seconds. "Done."

"It was seriously _that_ easy?"

"Apparently so."

"Fuckin' asshole."

"I was merely doing what you said to you."

"Yeah, in the most sarcastic manner possible!"

"I reiterate that sarcasm is a foreign concept to most androids."

"Yeah, to _most_ androids, not all of 'em." Not believing for a second that Lucas was entirely innocent in the matter Gavin just focused on getting back to the apartment and enjoying the rest of his day off before heading back to the precinct the following day. "...Should've designed you androids without mouths."

* * *

Spring continued to thaw out the city early that year just as Groundhog's Day had predicted.

While Connor refuted against the idea of allowing a groundhog to make such weather predictions, and reminded Hank that the Doppler radar system and satellite imaging were far more reliable than a rodent being forcibly removed from its burrow on an annual basis, the senior detective just reminded Connor that humans are weird and that human traditions are even weirder. Getting his usual morning cop of coffee from the breakroom Hank sat behind his terminal screen, turned it on and checked out the cases awaiting his and Connor's attention that day.

Sitting down at his own desk Connor set about cybernetically sifting through the case files and could feel the odd look of the other officers in the bullpen watching his every move carefully. While Hank, Chris, Tina, Ben, Captain Fowler and even Gavin had gotten used to his presence it seemed the other officers Connor seldom worked with; Officer Person, Officer Wilson and Officer Brown were all very guarded around him. Sensing the mistrust in the air Connor shifted away from using cybernetic commands to manual ones to appear less machine and more human for their own comfort.

"Don't worry about them."

"Pardon?" Hearing the very stern comment from Hank made Connor's blue L.E.D. flash to yellow once as he hovered his hands over his keyboard.

"They work the graveyard shift and don't know you as well as I do." Indicating that he too had noticed the discomfort of the other officers Hank tried to give Connor some words of encouragement. "It's not high school or a popularity contest being here. Just keep doing what you're doing, and everything will be just fine. They'll get used to you being here soon enough, and if they don't, then fuck 'em!"

"...I'd rather not."

Chuckling at the innocent comment Hank just shook his head and sighed. "Alright, which of these cases need our attention and which ones can filed under 'crazy' and forgotten?"

"The three reports of a landlord stating that his thee deviant tenants are holding an illegal dog fighting ring can be dismissed."

Impressed by the confidence in Connor's tone Hank asked him to elucidate. "How's that?"

"Androids don't engage in gambling of any kind, and thus having such an illegal and atrocious 'sport' taking place under an android's roof is arguably an impossibility. Deviant or not, androids are immune to such compulsions and addictions such as gambling, drinking and ingesting narcotics."

"Okay, you just gave me good reasons as to why these androids may not be holding illegal dog fights, but no definitive proof."

"Due to the densely populated location of the housing complex I can confirm that there have been no reports of dogs barking, a steady traffic of clients coming to the fights to bet or merely spectate had not been noted and none of the neighbors in the area have made such a report, even after the police stopped by to ask questions about the residence in question."

"So the landlord's an android hating bigot?"

"Correct."

"Why rent to androids if he hates them?"

"To file false reports against them in hopes that they'll be arrested or put on a list to prevent them from renting any decent property in the future. It's a scheme to keep androids out of human neighborhoods."

"Asshole... Alright, file it under crazy and make sure the landlord is investigated instead." A coy smirk appeared on Hank's face as he gave Connor another order for the case at hand. "Know what? Get the I.R.S. involved and audit his sorry ass. I guarantee someone that shady is lying about his taxes or fucking up the rent of his other tenants."

Connor cybernetically made the request and gave Hank a single nod of confirmation. "Done."

"Now which case should we focus on?"

"There is a report of four electronic stores being broken into, and having their hardware stolen."

The answer felt a tad strange and out of place to Hank's mind. "...What does that have to do with deviants?"

"The hardware stolen is the same type that can be used to develop the very programming that CyberLife used to create androids. Since the success of the Revolution the hardware has increased dramatically in price and overall value as a means of protecting deviants from potential hackers and viruses caused by engineers and programmers who have a grudge against deviants."

"Shit... We could be looking at a preemptive hate crime or even cyber-terrorism depending on who stole the hardware."

"Precisely."

"Okay, got a lead to follow?"

"Possibly, yes." Scanning over the details of the thefts Connor triangulated a map over the city with the all of the electronic stores that had been robbed, and identified a single place of interest. It was an apartment building neighboring a college campus; the college itself specialized in both software engineering and bio-engineering as the core curriculum. "...I have an address we should check out."

"Already?"

"Yes." Sending the details over to Hank's terminal screen to view for himself Connor explained his logic and reasoning. "Not only is this apartment building at the epicenter of the thefts, it neighbors a college campus that boasts advanced education in numerous forms of programming, engineering and bio-engineering, and the stolen hardware had been designed with a failsafe that activates if it leaves store property without being properly paid for."

"What kind of failsafe is that?"

"The hardware becomes essentially locked by a cybernetic code, and that code acts as a homing beacon on its current location to help locate the thief when someone tracking the signal gets within a certain minimum range."

"Let me guess, you can pick up on that very beacon and track it down like a bloodhound on a scent trail."

"Correct."

"Alright, let's get a warrant and check the place out." Standing up from his seat Hank pulled the car keys from his pocket and gave Connor a subtle nod as the deviant cybernetically requested such a warrant, and was readily approved. "I'll drive."

* * *

The campus itself wasn't too busy as most students had stayed within their dorms or apartments to keep out of the cold and to study for their upcoming finals, but it the exterior property wasn't entirely vacant either. Several groundskeepers were picking up the loosened branches off the grass and scraping snow and ice from the sidewalks to prevent the students from accidentally hurting themselves by slipping or tripping. A handful of the groundskeepers were working on the small flowerbeds and the community garden to prepare the soil and mulch for the following spring, and once more Connor thought about getting a flower for the grave at the cabin.

The sight of the gardeners checking on the winter bulbs, removing old weeds and pulling tree shoots from the flowerbeds were surprisingly distracting for Connor as he and Hank walked by. Tearing his focus away Connor honed in on the correct apartment building and isolated the correct door to knock on once he and Hank got inside.

"...Third floor, second door on the left." Leading the way to the front entrance of the building Connor glanced about the area again and observed the massive campus designed specifically to further the future of humanity through advanced education. It was comforting and encouraging to see. "The hardware has all been collected together and is residing in the same location."

"One apartment." Entering the foyer area Hank showed his badge to the campus official watching the front desk before heading toward the small elevator leading to the apartments above. "Hopefully only one thief."

"I suspect it is a single thief."

"Why's that?" Pressing the button for the third floor after entering the elevator alongside his deviant partner Hank crossed his arms over his chest and contemplated their impending encounter with the potential thief.

"If there was more than one thief the hardware wouldn't be kept in the single location, and there is an eighty-seven point four percent chance that the hardware would've been sold through illegal means by a hypothetical partner to ensure they gained some form of profit for the theft in general. From what I understand college life is quite expensive."

"That it is, kid. It really is." The elevator reached its destination and the two detectives stepped through the parted doors. Motioning to the correct door Hank stood before it and knocked twice before announcing his presence and identifying himself. "Detroit Police. Open the door, please."

There was a shuffling of papers and the clanking of glass bottles inside the room before a sweaty and pale faced young college student unlocked the door and gave Hank a wary glance through the small opening between the door and door frame. The student had short red hair, green eyes and a handful of freckles over his face. "P-Police?"

"Relax, I don't care about underage drinking." Showing the student his badge Hank watched as the young man relaxed a little and opened the door all the way to let the two officers inside. "School is stressful, having a beer every now and then isn't a problem. It's when you get drunk and drive around that I have a problem with it."

Stepping aside the young man let Hank and Connor inside his apartment and breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't have a car, so that won't be a problem. How can I help you?"

"I'm Lieutenant Anderson," pointing at himself with his right thumb then to Connor behind him with the same thumb Hank introduced themselves to the young student of interest. "and this is Sergeant Wolf. We're here because we're looking for hardware stolen from four electronics stores over the past three weeks. Do you know anything about that?"

"S-Stolen?!" The student paled again and began to sweat even more. "N-No! I swear!"

"What's your name, son?"

"...Steven."

"Son." Hank used the 'dad voice' as he gave the student a knowing glance. "What's your _real_ name, don't lie to the cops."

"...It's Michael. Michael Winston."

"Why'd ya' lie?"

Sighing again Michael walked over to his messy desk, pulled open the middle drawer and revealed the fake I.D. he had been using to buy his alcohol. "It's what I have on my I.D., sir."

Accepting the fake I.D. Hank sighed and passed it over to Connor and watched as the deviant easily crushed the I.D. in his right hand, and reported its nearly flawless design to the precinct to ensure patrol was keeping a closer eye on the liquor stores in the area. "Well, again, we're not here because of you drinking. We're here because of thefts."

Michael began to nervously rock back and forth on his feet as he shifted his weight about nervously. "...What was stolen again?"

"Hardware for computers. Same stuff that can be used in programming androids."

"I-I-I don't know anything about that!"

"What did I tell you about lying to the cops?" Scolding Michael with a paternal manner Hank nodded and signaled to Connor set about examining the apartment in search of the stolen goods. "We already have a search warrant and we're not leaving until we have some answers. Want to make this easier on yourself, or keep making things hard?"

Michael watched Connor nervously as the deviant immediately honed in on the stolen hardware that had been locked in a large metal footlocker and concealed under a pale blue bed sheet. There was a laptop, empty dishes, empty glasses and several incomplete assignments to give the illusion that the surface was nothing more than a boring makeshift coffee table.

With a swift motion Connor cleared off the surface without making a mess and pulled the sheet aside before kneeling down in front of the metal lock at the front of the large case. "What's in here?"

"E-Extra clothes!" Michael poorly lied as he paled even further. "...That's all."

Connor shook his head and scanned over the metal padlock for a moment before wrapping his right hand entirely around the lock, and squeezed lightly. "I can easily break this lock, but I'd prefer to use the key instead."

Hank gave Michael a stern glance and waited for a response. "Well?"

Looking terrified out of his mind Michael reluctantly cooperated and pointed to the blue lamp on his desk. "...It's inside the hood of my lamp."

Giving the lamp a glance Connor stood up and reached into the metal hood and pulled the down the key that had been held into place by a magnet. "Thank you for your cooperation." Returning to the footlocker Connor put the key in the lock, removed the lock from the support and pushed open the lid of the footlocker with a slow creaking sound to accompany the movement. Peering inside the footlocker Connor's scanner detected the stolen hardware beneath the spare t-shirts, jeans and sweatshirts, and pushed aside the clothing to reveal it. "The stolen hardware is here, Hank." Brushing his right hand over the hardware Connor's system detected the cybernetic lock and he received a small painful electric shock against his right index fingertip in response to his processor attempting to read the lock. Shaking his right hand a little as his blue L.E.D. blinked to red for a heartbeat Connor looked at his right hand expecting to see a scorch mark on his skin, but there was no sign of external damage whatsoever. "...All of it."

Putting his right hand on Michael's left shoulder as he knew the student was about to make a break for it Hank stopped Michael before he had the chance to run, and gave him an annoyed glance. "Spill it. Why'd ya' steal this?"

"I... I'm about the flunk out of school." Michael sounded as desperate as he was scared. "If I can't get my G.P.A. up during the finals then I won't be able to return for my final year and graduate. I took this stuff to work on a big project to present to my professor as extra credit, you know? But... But it's been locked under a digital code and I can't access anything. I'm not smart enough to override the locks."

"And you decided to steal more hardware when your first haul was locked up?"

"I didn't know what else to do! I couldn't return it without the risk of getting caught, I can't sell it because it's locked, so I figured I'd try again and hope the other stores weren't as secured with their equipment."

"Son... You're in deep shit right now." Looking over to Connor as the deviant cybernetically chronicled the hardware and confirmed each store's inventory through the serial numbers engraved on the sides, Hank asked about the overall price of the stolen hardware. "How much is that stuff worth, Connor?"

"Before taxes the hardware in total is worth nine-thousand, six-hundred and fifty-eight dollars." Turning from the footlocker to face Michael directly Connor gave the student a blank stare. "That's felony larceny in the state of Michigan."

"F-FELONY?!" Michael paled further until he was as white as possible, and his knees buckled as he began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, whoa... Breathe." Hank encouraged as he helped Michael sit on the floor and try to calm down.

Where he stood Connor scanned over Michael's person to note his vital signs and correlated his name with the campus's transcripts. During Michael's freshman year of college he had been a top student with A's in all of his classes, and that carried through to his sophomore year. During his junior year Michael's grades began to slip and it had happened rather recently. "Michael, why are your grades dropping?"

The young man was beginning to rock back and forth as tears filled his eyes quickly.

"Michael?" Putting a surprising amount of sympathy in his voice Connor continued to locate information on the young student and uncovered something rather depressing. The previous fall Michael lost his grandmother, and based on the obituary she was the closest to Michael out of all her grandchildren. "You lost a loved one and now you're struggling with your education. Why not discuss this with the dean and ask for assistance?"

"...Losing Nana was just the beginning of my problems." Crying heavy tears that had been clearly held back for almost a solid year Michael told the two detectives his sad story of pain and loss. "This past Christmas I... I told my parents that I'm gay and my father disowned me and cut off my finances! I'm... I'm struggling with everything and my own family deserted me! I don't know what to do... I'm sorry!"

Hank's heart went out to the scared young man and he knelt down beside Michael slowly. "Hey, we all go through tough shit sometimes, but resorting to theft or any other crime won't help."

Pulling his t-shirt up and over his face Michael dried his tears and tried to keep breathing. "I know..."

Cybernetically Connor checked in on the details regarding the stolen hardware and his blue L.E.D. flickered to yellow for a moment. "Hank, the stores that have reported the thefts merely wish to have their merchandise returned and aren't interested in pressing charges. Perhaps there can be an arrangement made to prevent Michael from being criminally charged. But only if all of the merchandise is returned within the next twenty-four hours."

"Hear that, Michael?" Trying to help Michael calm down Hank stayed beside the terrified student for as long as he needed. "Things can still work out. Just let us handle this legal stuff and you breathe so you don't pass out from hyperventilation."

Connor proceeded to confirm that every single piece of stolen hardware had been located and that each store's owner had agreed to be lenient on the young and desperate student as long as everything was returned before the end of day. "Patrol will come by to collect the hardware. It will then be returned and the stores have all agreed to not press charges against Michael if he tells them how he managed to break into the stores for each theft to ensure future thefts can be prevented."

"Y-Yeah..." Michael lifted up his head and nodded a little. "I can do that! I promise!"

Patting his shoulder a little Hank gave Michael a reassuring tone to listen to. "See? Just stay cooperative and keep your nose clean for the rest of the year. As for your family... I hate to say this, but, if they can't accept you for who you are then you're better off without them. I mean, for fuck sake we're on the verge of a new decade and that type of bigotry needed to die well over twenty years ago. There's nothing wrong with you being gay and anyone who tries to say that you are can go fuck themselves. Okay?"

Nodding again Michael pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face into his knees as he wrapped his arms around his shins to hug himself. It was clear the poor young man was just stressed out and needed the chance to breathe and think for a while. Being locked up wasn't going to help him or anyone else deal with the cruel twists in his life that had happened against his will.

"Take inventory on the hardware." Hank stated in a firm voice to Connor as he stayed beside Michael for a while longer. "We'll get this all sorted out and head back to the precinct. If we're lucky everything will handled before we go on our lunchbreak."

* * *

Sitting at his desk as he and Tina split a small pizza for their own lunchbreak Gavin texted Lucas to make sure the deviant android wasn't doing anything weird to the apartment while he was gone. It wasn't the first time that Gavin had a roommate, but it was the first time he was rooming with an android, and he had no idea if it'd be any different from the usual types of roommates he dealt with in the past. While Lucas was very good at respecting boundaries and keeping to himself Gavin did notice that Lucas was beginning to ask a few more questions about humanity, and sometimes the questions got very personal very fast without the deviant meaning to cross the line.

That morning Lucas decided to check out the bathroom and everything humans used for grooming and hygiene purposes. He also decided to compare all of Gavin's personal selections compared to what is deemed the healthiest or most appropriate items to use, and how to use them.

' _Stop monitoring my toothbrush_.' Texting aggressively Gavin ignored Tina's confused stares as she watched him typing like a madman on his phone. ' _I don't care if I brush too hard or don't brush long enough, don't touch the damn thing_! _Just get out of the bathroom_!'

"Care to share why you're writing like you're trying to answer a ransom note?" Pulling a slice of pepperoni from her pizza to nibble on Tina waited for her partner to either be honest with her or deny anything was bothering him.

"Nothing, it's just..." Sending another angry message to Lucas with a rapidly typed rant under his thumbs Gavin tried to talk to Tina without snapping at her by accident. "New apartment."

"Right, I know you got a new and better place to live in." Taking another bite of her pizza Tina continued to watch Gavin's face closely. "But I don't think you're texting with an apartment right now."

"...I gotta' guest right now and he's asking me annoying questions."

"Who's your guest?"

"No one important." Putting his phone aside with a breathy huff Gavin picked up another slice of pizza and leaned back in his chair. "Just being helpful until he can get back on his feet, that's all. Then he'll be out of my personal space for good!"

"Alright, cool. So what about drinks tonight?"

"Yes, we're going out for drinks tonight and I will buy the first round."

"Just don't overdo it again. I don't like holding your hair back when you puke."

"Hey, a lot of people would pay good money to touch these glorious locks!" Running his left hand through his hair dramatically Gavin gave his partner a smug grin. "Consider yourself privileged."

"Maybe you should let your guest stay with you for a while longer."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're actually in a good mood again. You haven't been this agreeable since last fall."

"Yeah, well..." Putting the pizza aside Gavin wiped the grease off his hands and leaned forward again. "Getting cheated on and dealing with a plastic menace is enough to sour anyone's day."

"Try lifetime..."

"Ha, ha, Tina. I'm not _that_ bad."

From his own desk Ben readily disagreed and gave his own opinion on the matter. "Yeah ya' are!"

Annoyed and somewhat offended Gavin snapped at the older detective from where he was sitting. "Who asked you?"

"No one!"

"Then be quiet!"

"Give me some pizza and I will!"

"Fine!" Closing the lid on the box of pizza containing the final two slices Gavin rose from his desk and gave Tina a defeated glance. "If it'll keep people out my business then I'll happily give up some pizza."

"Okay, but then you owe me an order of nachos while we're at the bar tonight."

Carrying the pizza away Gavin agreed to the terms for the sake of sparing his privacy. "Deal."

* * *

With all of the stolen merchandise returned to their proper stores, and Michael explaining how he was able to bypass the store's security cameras to the store's owners, everything from a legal standpoint had been handled properly. On a more personal level Hank took the time to explain things to the dean of Michael's school and had Connor show the dean the obituary regarding his late grandmother and even showed the personal messages between Michael and his parents regarding his sexuality, proving that he wasn't telling a convenient sob story and was in need of guidance and support. Due to the desperation of Michael's actions the dean had no choice but to help Michael get back on his feet and made sure his professors were aware of the situation as well.

Returning to the precinct after finishing their investigation Hank lamented at the smell of the already eaten pizza and decided to place an order for himself so he didn't have to drive anywhere else. While he set about his order Connor sat down behind his terminal screen and looked down at his right hand, and scanned over his index fingertip where he had been very briefly shocked. He undeniably felt a strange lingering sensation on his skin that made him uncomfortable.

"Good work." Captain Fowler's deep voice cut through the bullpen as he approached Hank and Connor's desk with his head held high. "You recovered nearly ten-thousand dollars worth of valuable equipment, and you managed to help a struggling college student keep up with his education instead of getting him thrown in jail. _Very_ good work."

Hank wasn't seeking praise and just dismissed it, while Connor felt a sense of relief in knowing that he had in fact done the right thing while working with Hank out in the field that day.

"There's also been an update from New Jericho regarding the laws, rights and consequences for deviants in the city." Placing a tablet down on Connor's side of the desk Captain Fowler watched as the deviant pressed his left palm over the device's screen and uploaded the information, then he gave the tablet over to Hank to hold for himself. "Markus had another private meeting with the mayor; this time in the safety of Carl Manfred's mansion where there were no failed assassination attempts, and next month the new rights and laws will go into effect with the maximum effect of the law."

"It's about time." Reading over the tablet screen Hank scoffed a little and passed it back to Captain Fowler. "Seriously? It's taken almost five months to make _android murder_ against the law?"

"City Hall is slower than the damn mail during the holidays. Just know that we're still going to treat any and all deviant related crimes as if it's already March 1st, and anyone who commits a crime against a deviant will be charged accordingly." Speaking loudly to ensure everyone in the bullpen was listening Captain Fowler let it be known he had a zero tolerance policy on deviant related crimes. "This isn't a shrinking window for idiots to attack deviants before 'it's too late', and all offenders will be punished accordingly."

"Got it." Hank waved his left hand dismissively and checked his phone as he tracked his impending delivery. "Business as usual."

Connor remained quiet as he watched his commanding officer return to his private office with the tablet in hand. Rubbing his right thumb over his right index fingertip Connor leaned back in his chair and cybernetically filed his report as expected.

"Well, we closed a case and helped keep a life from getting wasted." Hank stated in a low voice as he put his phone aside and began typing up his own copy of the report on his terminal screen. "Sounds like we can call this a good day."

"...Yes." Somewhat distracted Connor responded to Hank in a low voice. "We helped a life continue to flourish rather than punish them for being desperate and struggling to survive."

The comment made Hank's brow arch as he noted Connor's dour tone. "Still thinking about the cabin and all that other shit?"

"Something like that, yes."

"How about we stop and get ya' a small seedling starter kit from that florist downtown after work?"

"A starter kit?"

"You can grow your own flower now and by the time we head back to the cabin this spring it'll be big and strong enough to be planted in the clearing."

"That's... an interesting idea."

"Pick whatever plant you want." Thinking about how his late wife used to grow a small garden every spring and summer Hank sighed at the thought and realized he actually missed the sight of a steadily growing garden in the backyard. "...Maybe I'll grab something too. Something simple. Like a cactus."

The suggestion was a little strange and Connor continued to rub his thumb over his fingertip as if he was uncomfortable. "A _cactus_?"

"Had one a while ago, but when Sumo was a pup' he ate it." Wincing at the memory of taking the eight month old Saint Bernard puppy to the veterinarian for any emergency appointment Hank quickly decided against the idea of buying another cactus. "Then again, I could go for something more practical like a tomato plant. That's something that's meant to be eaten! The plants anyway, not the leaves."

Not opposed to the idea of Hank taking up a new hobby and eating healthier Connor agreed. "Very well. We'll stop by the florist this evening."

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Dropping his right hand like a child who had been caught stealing candy Connor tried and failed to play innocent. "Why do you ask?"

"Your fidgeting with your hand like you're anxious, but I don't see a damn coin rolling around. What gives?"

"It's nothing. I merely received a non-lethal electric shock while investigating the stolen hardware. There is a mild pain lingering in my right index fingertip and I'm attempting to alleviate the discomfort."

"Is it asleep?"

"...Asleep? How can an appendage be 'asleep' while I'm currently awake?"

"I mean is it numb or tingling?" Explaining human reactions to an android was still a bit of a challenge. "Humans get that feeling if we cut off the circulation to a part of our body, or if we hit an area and strike a nerve."

"Oh, no. It's not numb and while I don't know what 'tingling' feels like I can confirm what I am feeling is a mild ache."

"If you're in pain you should go see Joel." Turning toward the front doors of the precinct Hank acknowledged the delivery boy by waving him over and then pulling some money out of his wallet. After getting his personal pizza delivered and delivery boy handsomely tipped Hank flipped open the box's lid, and gave Connor a shrug of his shoulders. "Might as well since we don't have another case to worry about right now, and you have some free time."

"I'm not damaged."

"Whatever you say, kid." Focusing on his lunch and his report Hank let matter the drop for now. "It's your body, you know better than I do."

Looking down at his right index fingertip again Connor ran another scan, a small flicker of a red warning appearing and disappearing over his vision, and then flexed his hand slightly before returning his focus to his own report as well. "...I assure you I'm fine."

"I hope so, kid." Speaking around the pizza in his mouth Hank gave the deviant a sympathetic glance. It was clear Connor was still learning how to ask for help. "I don't want to see you knocked down and out again."

_**-next chapter-** _


	23. Under Your Skin

The morning was bright and sunny as small birds sang their enthusiastic song welcoming the impending spring back to Detroit. While Sumo rolled about in the small patches of grass being revealed from beneath the melting snow in the backyard Connor finished planting the delicate carnation seed into its small terracotta pot that had been filled with nutrient and food rich potting soil within the garage, and then proceeded to carry the pot back into the kitchen to give it some warm water to help it grow. After securing a plastic dome over the pot to help create a mini greenhouse over the seed Connor placed the pot on the countertop, and opened up the backdoor to get the massive dog's attention.

Seeing Sumo covered in snow, slush, mud and bits of dead grass Connor then decided he'd get a towel to dry off Sumo's fur before Sumo had the chance to track mud all over the kitchen floor. Carrying his potted seed down the hallway and into his bedroom Connor placed the small item down on his windowsill to ensure it received adequate sunlight, and then proceeded to enter the bathroom to get a large towel for the equally large dog.

Awake at last Hank opened up his bedroom door and yawned as he stepped into the hallway and saw Connor exiting the bathroom with a towel. "Let me guess..." Stretching his back a little after he yawned Hank gave the deviant a knowing glance where he stood. "Sumo got into the mud."

"Correct."

"Idiot loves the snow and mud. It's easy to give him baths, but it's a pain in the ass to keep him clean whenever the winter thaws into spring every year."

"I'll handle it." As he spoke Connor's blue L.E.D. suddenly shifted to yellow but the deviant didn't seem to notice. "I'll also give him a bath if he needs one."

"Yeah, sure..."

Sensing the doubt in Hank's voice Connor tilted his head a little and gave the senior detective an odd look. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe you."

"...Me?"

Pointing to the deviant's right temple Hank explained his reaction. "Why's your light yellow?"

Furrowing his brow Connor pressed his right fingertips to the offending light, his index fingertip stinging with an unknown lingering ache, and tried to answer as honestly as possible despite his self diagnostic not finding anything wrong with his system during his nightly scan. "...Unknown."

"Seriously? You don't know?"

"I am serious. I'm not sure why it's yellow." Dropping his hand Connor locked eyes with Hank to remain as honest as possible. "I feel fine."

"Did your diagnostic thing malfunction?"

"No, it's functioning properly." Flexing his right hand again Connor remembered the shock he received the day before and tried to make a connection to the shock and his current condition. There wasn't anything in his database that could connect to any error with his self diagnostic and an electric shock which left the deviant in the dark. "I cannot explain my current condition."

"Well, do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Until your light is blue again do NOT leave the house. I want to keep an eye on you."

"I don't need to be protected, Hank. I can take care of myself."

"This isn't about protecting you." Moving toward the bathroom Hank patted Connor's right shoulder to motion for him to step back so he could shower off and begin his day. "This is about making sure you're okay."

"...I am okay."

"Then just humor an old man and stay in the house."

"You're not old, you're experienced."

"Uh-huh, don't turn into a kiss-ass son. I prefer you being a smartass."

"Why are humans so fixated on asses?"

"Not sure." Laughing as he shut the door behind himself Hank admitted he didn't know the answer, but shouted a secondary reply through the closed door before Connor left. "Maybe it's because having an ass is something every human on the planet has in common!"

"That might be the answer, but humans are too confusing to be certain of anything." Lowering his voice a little Connor walked away from the bathroom and toward the backdoor in the kitchen. "Then again humans are *deuterostomes, and from my personal understanding many humans don't develop much further than that."

Opening up the backdoor again Connor knelt down and called out to Sumo to get the massive dog back to the house to be cleaned up at last. Within seconds the happy Saint Bernard trotted through the backyard and walked right up to Connor. With Sumo inside the deviant closed the backdoor and began drying off his fur with the soft warm towel to prevent a mess from happening. For Connor it was a bit of a chore to clean off Sumo's damp fur, but for Sumo it was just another day of receiving pets from his favorite deviant.

"You're fortunate that your fur keeps you warm, Sumo." Rubbing the towel around Sumo's ears Connor removed all of the dirt and slush from his pelt before moving down his neck, back and all four legs before finishing off with his long tail. "Androids and humans require additional external layers to keep warm, and sometimes it feels like it's never enough."

Grumbling a little Sumo waited for Connor to pull the towel away before shaking off his fur and giving and Connor a lick on his right cheek before plodding into the livingroom to lay down on his soft pillow in the corner of the livingroom.

"...Thank you, Sumo."

Pressing his right hand to the lingering slobber on his cheek Connor sighed and then immediately tensed up as the strange sensation in his right fingertip began radiating from all five of his fingers and reached down toward his palm. The odd sensation of pin pricks and what felt like electric shocks had taken over his entire right hand.

"Why is this happening?"

Another scan over the appendage and another self diagnostic found nothing wrong with his external sensors or artificial skin, and yet Connor knew something was in fact different about his body.

"This is distracting..."

Standing up from the floor Connor placed his right hand under the tap in the kitchen sink and ran some cool water over his palm and fingers to try to ease the discomfort. The cold water helped to pull Connor's attention from the tingling sensation, but soon his entire hand became numb from the cold which was just as irritating as the tingly sensation, and potentially dangerous.

Pulling his hand out of the water Connor turned off the tap and flexed his numb hand curiously. Everything still functioned and responded as he wanted, but the fact that his hand itself was experiencing some type of unknown glitch was very disconcerting.

"I need to check for updates, bugs, glitches, malware and viruses."

Drying off his hand with the towel Connor left it in the sink to be tended to later, and discreetly isolated himself in his bedroom and laid down over the length of his bed to run a full system diagnostic in regards to the odd sensations he was currently experiencing. Such a drastic change in his sensors shouldn't be ignored and could not continue to exist without a proper explanation.

* * *

The quiet morning was all Hank needed after dealing with annoying cases at the precinct as of late. The hot shower and peaceful silence as he was left alone with his thoughts helped the senior detective decompress a little after enduring the cold winter, and handling Connor's slow but steady progress into his deviancy. As much as he didn't want to admit to feeling lonely after the loss of his family Hank couldn't deny that having a good friend now living with him had perked up his mood, and given him a new zest for life regarding his responsibilities as a detective trying to protect the city.

Turning off the shower Hank stepped onto the bathmat beside the tub and toweled off before redressing himself in the sweatpants and t-shirt he had worn to bed since it was his day off. Even so he didn't give a shit about what other people had to say about his fashion choices. Stepping out of the steamy warm bathroom and into the hallway Hank entered the livingroom and saw that Sumo had been dried off and was now napping peacefully on his pillow.

"First time I've seen you come in from the backyard in February without mud all over the place, Sumo."

Entering the kitchen Hank smelled the lingering scent of wet dog in the air and saw the bath towel in the kitchen sink. Picking up the towel Hank found it odd that Connor didn't immediately put it in the washer and decided to do it himself before checking in on the curiously quiet deviant.

"I told him to not leave the house, and I didn't hear the garage door open while I was in the shower..." Opening up the laundry room door Hank wadded up the towel and tossed it into the opened washer like it was a basketball before shutting the door and looking for Connor. "He's gotta' be in his bedroom."

Knocking on the closed bedroom door Hank waited for a moment and then called out to Connor through the still closed door. "Connor? Are you okay?"

"...F-Fine."

The stammering and pause from the deviant didn't sound 'fine' to Hank. The deeply seeded paternal instincts that had begun resurfacing shortly after Hank had been assigned Connor as his partner were telling him to open the door to check on the deviant, but he still needed to respect Connor's right to privacy.

"Kid? Can I come in?"

"...No."

"I know something's wrong." Putting his hand on the doorknob Hank turned the knob and was relieved the door wasn't locked, and he held his grip on the knob to ensure that it couldn't be locked if Connor chose to do so. "I'm not mad or anything, I just want to help."

"...You can't."

"Let me try." Pushing the door open slowly Hank announced his presence and stepped into the room. "I'm coming in."

"Don't!"

"What's going-" The sight waiting for him on the other side of the door wasn't one that Hank was expecting. "Connor..."

The deviant was sitting upright on his bed and covered in his own blue blood. The deviant's L.E.D. had gone from a consistent yellow to a glaring red, and the artificial skin on his right hand, fingers and forearm had been almost completely scratched away by Connor's left hand leaving only a dark blue mass of pulp over the limb. Despite having the artificial skin horribly scratched away Connor was still scratching maniacally at the plastimetal frame that had been exposed after the skin had been torn into, and torn away from the limb.

"Shit!" Walking over to the bed Hank grabbed onto Connor's left hand and had to muscle it away from Connor's right forearm before he did any further harm to himself. "Stop! What're you doing?"

"...My hand. It won't stop-" Struggling to get his left hand from Hank's grip Connor so desperately wanted to scratch at the offending limb again as the horrendous sensation returned with a vengeance. "It's numb and then it's... It's like I'm being shocked over and over again!"

"So you scratched your skin off?"

"The scratching made it stop!"

"Kid, you're hurting yourself! Look..." Holding Connor's right forearm as he held onto the deviant's right palm Hank made sure Connor saw the full extent of the damage he had inflicted on himself. Fresh blue blood dripped off the limb and collected on the chocolate brown quilt beneath his body. "This isn't the way to handle these things."

"I..." Staring at his aesthetically destroyed forearm Connor shook his head a little and sucked in a breath between his clenched teeth as the numbness faded and the tingly sensation returned yet again. "I don't know what to do..." Letting out a hiss of pain Connor forcibly pulled his left hand from Hank's grip and tore back into his damaged skin for only a second before Hank pulled his hand back again. "Let me go!"

"No! I'm not going to let you keep hurting yourself."

"Please!" Desperate to get the sensation to stop Connor had to resist the urge to strike Hank in order to get him to back off. "It feels like my arm is on fire! Please! It hurts!"

"Okay, hold on..." Wrestling to pull Connor's left arm around his shoulders Hank hoisted the deviant up and off the bed, then dragged him into the bathroom across the way. Turning on the cold water in the sink Hank forcibly held Connor's bloody right forearm under the tap and watched as the clear water turned pale blue as it washed the sapphire blue blood from the damaged limb. "Stay here, don't move."

Connor nodded a little and lowered himself to his knees so he could kneel in front of the sink as he kept his burning right forearm under the cool water.

"And don't fuckin' scratch!" Hank let go of Connor's left hand and watched as the deviant clenched his left hand into a tight fist and dropped it knuckles first onto the ground to keep himself from scratching at his right forearm again. "I'm going to get you some ice and towels."

"I-Ice?"

"If your arm is burning then maybe the ice can help."

Making his way down the hall and into the kitchen Hank sighed as he pulled open the freezer door and pulled out a flexible blue ice pack to give to the affected deviant. Returning to the bathroom Hank winced at the exposed white plastimetal frame on the previously bloodied forearm, and could see a few faint scratch marks against the frame due to Connor scratching the limb so damn hard.

"Here." Turning off the water Hank took a nearby clean towel from the rack and wrapped it around Connor's right forearm to dry it off, then wrapped the ice pack around the limb before using the same towel to hold it in place by wrapping the towel over top of the ice pack like a bandage. "Wash off your left hand, too." The sight of blue blood under Connor's fingernails was rather disgusting. "Talk to me, what's going on right now?"

Cradling his right forearm to his chest as he turned on the warm water to awkwardly wash his left hand off Connor answered honestly. "...I can't explain it. It started with a strange sensation that fits your description of 'tingly' in my right index fingertip." Turning off the tap Connor let Hank dry off his left hand as he continued to try to give answers to the senior detective. "It has been a chronic discomfort ever since I received the mild electric shock yesterday while examining the stolen hardware, but after I took care of Sumo the sensation became more volatile."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was attempting to locate the cause of the problem with a full system self diagnostic." Letting Hank put his calloused right palm against his right shoulder Connor allowed the senior detective to lead him out of the bathroom, and toward the livingroom. His L.E.D. was still glowing red and now his legs were shaking due to the sudden blood loss and unsettling feeling his entire body was experiencing. "Before my diagnostic was completed the sensation in my right hand increased and radiated down my forearm to such a severe manner I... I just had a compulsion to scratch it."

"Sounds like you're having some kind of allergy or something."

"Androids are immune to any and all allergens." Sitting down on the couch Connor kept his wrapped up arm pressed to his chest to prevent himself from scratching through the towel and ice to get to the remnants of his artificial skin beneath. "...And my external sensors cannot locate any source of error or glitch that would cause this particular type of extreme reaction."

"Your system doesn't know, you don't know, and I sure as hell don't know..." Putting his right hand to the back of his neck Hank admitted defeat and decided to grab his phone out of his bedroom to get a little help elsewhere. "I'm going to ask Joel for his opinion."

"Joel?"

"If I call Abby I guarantee you'll have to go to her facility, and I know you hate being there. It's either I ask Joel for help, or I try to Google a cure for your condition, and I highly doubt that'd work out well for either of us."

"...Fair point." Leaning back against the couch cushions Connor closed his eyes and tried to ignore the lingering, burning ache in his right forearm.

"Sit still and try to not think about it."

"It's hard not to."

"Focus on your plant instead." Raising his voice as he walked down the hallway to get his phone out of his bedroom Hank tried to think of a clever way to keep Connor's mind preoccupied. "What did ya' pick to grow?"

"...A carnation." Opening his eyes Connor tilted his head back a little to watch Hank return from the bedroom with his phone in hand. "A white carnation."

"That's oddly specific." Texting his concerns to Joel with all of the details he had to give Hank sat down on the couch beside Connor to help the deviant remain somewhat distracted. "What made ya' pick that?"

"...There is a supposed connection between white carnations and good fortune. I'm not familiar with the concept of 'luck' or 'Karma', but considering how unfortunate and morose my life has started out I decided it might be worth looking into."

"Can't say that I blame ya'. There's a reason humans carry around four leaf clovers and even rabbit's feet to try to improve their luck."

Sitting upright Connor gave Hank a stunned look. "...Humans _sever_ the feet from rabbits for luck?"

"Just remind yourself that humans are fuckin' weird, kid. That's what I do."

"Apparently so. If a rabbit loses one of its feet then it's clear that said rabbit wasn't very lucky to begin with."

Chuckling at the observation Hank agreed entirely and received a reply from Joel. "...Okay, according to Joel your itching thingy isn't going to be detected by your system because the cause of this thing, according to Joel anyway, is being caused by a new glitch that causes your skin sensors to overreact to everything you touch. That electric shock you told me about is what Joel thinks started this mess."

"Why it did suddenly get worse?"

"Because you used a warm dry towel to clean off Sumo's wet, muddy, sticky, cold fur. Too many different sensations at once kicked the glitch into overdrive, and now your entire right hand is too damn sensitive for your own good."

Glancing over at Sumo as the massive dog's ears perked up when his name was spoken Connor looked defeated, if not betrayed. "What do I do?"

"Wait it out. Joel's going to work on a patch to fix the glitch and he's checking in with other technicians in the city for help."

Looking down at his right forearm wrapped under the ice and towel Connor sighed to himself and closed his eyes again. "...I don't want to wait."

"No one does when it comes to pain and itching." Another message popped onto Hank's phone and Hank read over the message quickly. "For now Joel wants you to keep your arm covered under bandages after you coat it in something called... incrassation compound." Looking away from his phone and toward Connor with an arched brow Hank asked the deviant the obvious question. "What the fuck is that stuff?"

"It's a type of antiseptic for androids that will clean plastimetal, sterilize exposed Thirium lines and can help stop Thirium loss. It's not as potent as the usual decontamination chrism used during larger or more invasive repairs, but it is effective all the same."

"Then we'll get you taken care of right here." Slipping his phone into his pocket Hank motioned with his right thumb over his right shoulder the hallway closet before he got up. "There's some of that stuff in your fancy android first aid kit, right?"

"Correct." Tightening his left hand around his right forearm Connor closed his eyes and breathed through his pain as the burning sensation returned to the already damaged limb. "...It is the orange tinted liquid compound alongside the android unique gauze."

"Alright, sit tight and I'll get ya' patched up." Rising from the couch Hank made his way to the closet to get the supplies he needed. "Then maybe you can help me figure out how to plant my tomato seed without accidentally killing it in the process. I've never had a 'green thumb'."

"Gladly." Releasing his grip on his arm Connor let out a slow breath and stared up at the ceiling blankly as he began running math equations inside his mind to keep his thoughts as distracted as possible. "...Anything to not think about this current pain."

* * *

The previous day off for Connor was less than ideal as the bizarre glitch continued to wreak havoc on his external sensors throughout the rest of the day and well into the night. The incrassation compound had eased the painful sensation on the deviant's forearm but there was still a mild tingly that made him uncomfortable enough to not rest properly. Despite Hank urging him to call off sick until his sensors could be repaired and he could get some sleep Connor went to work on schedule, and kept his bandaged forearm and hand out of sight by slipping it into his blazer pocket. Using his coin as a way of channeling the discomfort in his right hand without drawing too much attention to himself Connor managed to appear as casual as possible.

Before Connor even had the chance to sit down and try to work on a new case he received a message from Joel requesting him up at the dispensary for a brief examination of his hand and arm. Begrudgingly Connor acknowledged the request and informed Hank where he was going and that he'd be back down soon.

Taking a sip of his morning coffee Hank glanced about the bullpen and noticed that the other deviants in the precinct; receptionists, parking garage security guards and a handful of patrol officers, were all curiously absent. One or two androids not in the bullpen wasn't uncommon, repairs and update needed to take place sometime, but for every single one of them to be absent was very strange and needed to be inquired.

Putting down his mug Hank turned in his chair to face Ben and called out to the seasoned detective for a quick answer. "Hey, Ben? Why're the deviants all M.I.A.?" Noting the lack of deviants in the area Hank asked his question with a deep curiosity in his voice and in his blue eyes. "Is there some kind of special robo-holiday I'm missing out on?"

"Nah, some type of bug is messing with a few deviants and Captain Fowler let them go home until it's sorted out." Picking up his morning blueberry muffin Ben gave Hank a casual shrug of his shoulders as he spoke around the morning treat in his mouth. "Truth be told I'm kinda' surprised Connor came in today."

"Why's that?"

"The deviants were losing control over their skin and you could see that plastic stuff beneath it."

"Uh..." Feeling himself pale a little Hank sighed and proceeded to rise from his chair to head up to the dispensary to check on Connor himself. "I think I'm going to double-check and ask Connor if he wants to stay home today. The kid has enough problems going on right now."

* * *

Patiently Connor waited for Joel to finish re-bandaging his right forearm after checking the damaged artificial skin beneath, and did so without saying a word. The artificial skin wasn't regenerating as it should've been, but the damage wasn't scarring, permanent or even infected with external debris thanks to the gauze keeping the exposed areas clean and safe. After his arm had been cleaned up and bandaged for the second time that morning Connor agreed to a brief check-up to ensure his only current issue was the odd glitch with his sensors and nothing more serious.

Checking Connor's Thirium pressure and volume Joel made sure the deviant wasn't suffering from the deviant form of anemia; chlorosis, after scratching his arm so much that he bled from his wounds. Afterward the laidback technician connected a diagnostic cable to Connor's blue glowing L.E.D. and ran a full system diagnostic to ensure his software and programs were all up to date.

"Aside from the tingly, itching and burning problems from your exterior sensors," Joel was making small notes in a private chart that would be kept close to Connor's personal file, but not added directly to it. "are you having any other problems?"

"I was unable to remain in full rest mode due to this error. But I am not functioning in low power mode."

"That's good."

"May I ask why you're giving me a secondary examination during the time that the other deviants are currently absent from the precinct?"

"Not at all surprised you noticed they're gone." Finishing with his notes Joel gave the deviant an honest reply. "It seems this glitch you're experiencing isn't unique to yourself."

"The others have been infected?" With his blue L.E.D. flickering to yellow and soulful brown eyes narrowing Connor was clearly worried, but the expression on his face remained as stoic as ever. "How did it happen?"

"Not from you." Already knowing why Connor felt so anxious Joel quickly eased his mind with the truth. "Apparently that electric shock you took yesterday is the catalyst for this specific error, and thanks to the dry winter weather the other deviants have been getting random static shocks as well from just routine things like opening a car door or picking up a phone. It's not a fatal glitch, just annoying."

"Why are the other deviants currently absent if the error isn't serious?"

"Because the other deviants were struggling to keep their artificial skin generated over their plastimetal frame. I suspect that's the reason why your forearm isn't healing after almost twenty-four hours of being bandaged up."

"...My artificial skin isn't going to regenerate?"

"It will but only after I can figure out a patch, or one of the facilities in the city beat me to it."

Connor removed the Thirium pressure cuff that had been wrapped around his exposed left bicep and rolled his dress shirt's sleeve back down. "I see." Slowly and hesitantly rolling back the gauze over his right forearm Connor noticed that the artificial skin still intact on his limb was beginning to flicker and fade away against his will. "...Shit."

Checking over the deviant's processor diagnostic and then Connor's right forearm again Joel sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, your skin projection is going to be temporarily disabled soon. Go home and rest." Giving the deviant a sympathetic smile Joel was about to make a note in Connor's chart to let Captain Fowler know he'd be going home. "You'll feel better after-"

"I'm staying." Putting his left hand on the chart in Joel's own left hand Connor stopped him from completing his note.

"Connor, if you're experiencing a serious glitch you should-"

"I'm the only deviant left in the precinct and I'm the only deviant detective in the entire city. I won't go home and leave the other deviants in the city without another deviant they can trust to protect them still working with the police."

"You need to rest if you want this glitch to be less severe."

"I'll be fine."

From the doorway of the dispensary Hank called out to the deviant and gave him a stern look. "You _will_ be fine _after_ you rest. I know what's going on and I don't want you to get hurt in the field because of a stupid glitch."

"I can handle it."

"We know that, but having you in the field when you're not feeling like yourself is a risk. It's the same reason we don't let human officers work in the field if they're sick, injured or even pregnant. It's too dangerous."

"Hank, I can-" Twitching a little Connor felt the skin on his right arm retracting entirely and felt the rest of his remaining skin thin slightly and flicker as the glitch continued to affect his external sensors. Looking away from Hank as his L.E.D. flashed to a frustrated red Connor stood by his decision. "...I can do this."

There was no changing the stubborn deviant's mind and Hank knew that there would be no point in arguing. "Fine. Then we'll go do our usual thing, but if you get any sicker or suffer from any other problem then I dropping you off at the house to rest."

"...That is acceptable."

"Okay then. Come with me to the locker room for a minute."

"The locker room?"

"I have an extra hoodie you can wear. I know you're cold thanks to your skin getting fucked up, it'll help."

Appreciative of the offer Connor slipped off the edge of the exam table and gave Joel a kind nod before following after Hank. "...Thank you for helping."

* * *

Impossibly pale and hiding under the black hood of the D.P.D. hoodie that Hank had provided him Connor looked as miserable as he was surely feeling. Despite not complaining or fidgeting as he stayed behind his terminal screen it was clear that the deviant was uncomfortable and knew he was being watched. From his own desk Chris couldn't stop glancing over at Connor's almost ghost white face peering out from under the dark hoodie or the yellow glowing L.E.D. that illuminated the right side of his face under an amber glow. Tina had managed to remain more discreet and only looked at Connor once before going on patrol with Gavin, and Gavin himself didn't seem to care at all.

As noon rolled around with no new deviant cases being reported Hank decided it was time to go on break and to get Connor away from the prying eyes of the passing human officers who were walking around the bullpen. He knew it wasn't anything personal but Hank also knew that Connor was still rather introverted and hated being stared at.

"Let's go get some lunch." Hank stated firmly without giving Connor a chance to argue. "I'm starvin'."

Quietly Connor agreed and clocked-out for lunch before following after Hank to leave through the front doors.

The moment Hank was outside the precinct with Connor right beside him Hank tried to give the deviant some peace of mind. "You're not scratching at your arm anymore. That's good."

"My artificial skin has completely retracted from my arm despite my attempts to restore it. I cannot scratch was does not itch."

"Sounds like a damn fortune cookie."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Lame joke." Leading the way to the car through the parking garage Hank tried to ignore how pale and sickly Connor looked all because of a single stupid glitch. "So you planted a white carnation and I have a tomato plant ready to go." Unlocking the car doors Hank kept talking as a means of keeping Connor distracted. "Which one do you think will sprout first?"

"I don't know. I've never attempted to grow anything before."

"Can't you do your scan thing and check that kind of information out?"

"I can confirm the two seeds are viable," joining Hank inside the warm car Connor fastened his seatbelt and slipped both hands into the front pocket of the hoodie out of sight. "but I cannot estimate how long it'll take before they break through the top soil and begin the flourish."

"Yeah?" Turning over the engine Hank turned up the heater, pulled out of his parking place and drove out to the street to find a something to eat. "How long does it usually take for that stuff to happen?"

Sensing the tension in the air Connor questioned it with a somewhat guarded tone. "Are you truly interested in the plants or are you just making nervous small talk because of my current condition?"

"Can't it be both?"

"...I suppose so."

"If you don't want to talk you don't have to." Brushing off the snap without even flinching Hank focused on the road ahead of him as he set out to find something palatable to eat. "I get it, you don't feel good and sometimes you just want to be left alone with your thoughts."

Recognizing that Hank was just trying to help him in whatever limited way he could Connor felt guilty for being so accusatory, and quickly changed his attitude accordingly. "...It's okay, we can talk." Cybernetically downloading the information on their respective plants Connor answered Hank's question. "Your tomato will germinate and begin to sprout in one to two weeks. My carnation will take two to three weeks."

"Cool. We'll just keep them warm, watered and in the sunlight as much as possible and have healthy plants this coming spring."

Peering at his pale reflection in the side mirror through his window Connor sighed and pulled his hood down a little further over his face to hide his paled complexion as much as possible. "...Healthy would be great."

* * *

On the other side of the city Markus took one last look at the unfinished would-be masterpiece in Carl's beautiful gallery and took in the image of blue over the human face with perfect detail down to the final brush strokes. It had been over three months since Carl last touched it and it was the last time Markus had seen Carl working on anything creative or constructive. While Carl was making an impressive recovery after his heart attack the elderly artist still didn't have the strength to keep painting, let alone finish the elaborate work he started just prior to his heart attack.

Looking past the massive painting mounted on the wall to the thawing green grass through the giant neighboring window Markus took notice of a single orange tinted autumn leaf that had managed to survive the winter by hanging onto a tiny twig, and watched as the breeze blew it about gently without a care in the world.

Closing his mismatched eyes Markus folded his hands neatly behind his back military style and made his next decision. "...It's time."

"Time for what, Markus?" The aged voice called out curiously as Carl used his electric wheelchair to enter the gallery and check on his deviant son.

Turning to face Carl directly Markus opened his eyes and gave his father a somber yet confident glance. "Time to go back to New Jericho and face my pain."

"Your mind sounds like it's made up, but is your heart in agreement?"

Pressing his left palm over the center of his chest Markus felt his heart beating against his palm and gave Carl a subtle nod. "Yes. It may still hurt and I know my heart is still broken, but the pain will fade and my heart will heal in time. I'm ready to face North and continue to lead my people. I may be in pain but my people still need me and pain can be overcome with patience and time."

Smiling proudly Carl agreed with Markus's statement. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"Thank you for helping me through my heartache and giving me understanding in what it means to be a truly compassionate and trustworthy leader."

"You've always been compassionate and you've already appreciated the value of trust, you just stopped feeling it when your own heart broke. Those feelings, those beliefs and instincts never leave us. They go numb for while until you find the strength to feel them again."

"I can feel everything right now. The tension in the city," glancing back at the tiny orange leaf as it continued to cling onto the branch Markus felt compelled to protect the leaf despite knowing it'd be just fine on its own. "the fear in the air and the dwindling hope in the hearts of deviants all over the world. I can feel it and I want it to stop."

"And what're you going to do about those feelings?"

"I'm going to change them. Peace isn't just a dream, it is a reality." Returning his gaze to Carl behind him Markus kept a steadfast gleam in his mismatched eyes as he prepared to make his next move. "We just need to work to make it happen."

Grabbing onto Markus's right hand in a strong and supportive manner Carl gave the deviant his blessing. "Then you go and do what you need to do to make that dream our new reality. I want to see the true beauty of this world through the eyes of a man who appreciates his rights and freedom, and doesn't just expect the world to cater to his every whim."

"I won't let you down, Carl."

"You never have, son." Tightening his grip on Markus's hand Carl showed no fears or doubts as he admired his son's newfound strength. "And I know you never will."

* * *

The afternoon seemed relatively quiet save for the occasional voice muttering a complaint about the service at the small food stand while everyone else went about their own business. Hank had already eaten his lunch and tuned out Connor's reminder of the unhealthy amount of cholesterol, sodium, fat content and lack of actual nutrients from his chosen meal. The duo were now enjoying the remainder of their hour break as Hank located a song to listen to as they sat in otherwise silence together in the warm Oldsmobile parked along the street.

It seemed the warming weather was prompting more people to leave their homes and venture out onto the streets again, but unfortunately a majority of the people who had cooped themselves up for long had a lot of pent up energy and aggression. The increasingly hostile voices and tension in the air was indicative of that very notion.

"Chill out, asshole." Hank huffed as he watched a dude complaining about his drink having too much ice in it through his side window. "By summer you'll be bitchin' about not having enough ice instead."

"Should we stop him?"

"Nah, we'll just piss him off more and he'll throw his drink at one of us in response. Not a fan of trying to get sticky soda out of my clothes, and I know you don't want to deal with it either."

"That is true."

"Besides, we're on break. Unless that asshole pulls a knife or something it's not our problem."

A loud feminine scream and panicked voice drew Connor's attention from the mouthy disgruntled customer and to a little old lady who had just had her purse snatched by another woman in her twenties. The thief was running away from the lady and actually ran in front of the car as she tried to flee.

"THAT is our problem." Connor stated firmly as he opened up his door and chased after the thief down the sidewalk to reclaim the stolen purse. "I'm on it!"

"Ah, shit..." Grabbing his radio Hank reported the crime in progress to dispatch and proceeded to drive after Connor and the thief down the street while the duo proceeded with the chase on the nearby sidewalk. "The kid doesn't get paid enough to put up with stupid humans."

Rushing after the thief who had been caught in the act of her crime Connor easily trailed after the woman and managed to match her speed within seconds. Putting his right hand on her left shoulder Connor applied pressure and ordered her to surrender. "Stop! Detroit Police!"

"Fuck off!"

Applying further pressure Connor pulled back on the woman's shoulder and forced her to stop. The jerking motion was enough to make her lose her balance and fall back, but Connor grabbed onto her upper arms as he stayed behind her, then forced her to kneel forward on the sidewalk as he pulled the purse from her grip and refused to let her move. "You're under arrest for theft and fleeing the police."

"Fuck you!" She seethed as she glared at Connor over her left shoulder. Her thin and bitter blonde hair hung raggedly over her pale and gaunt face. Based on her prematurely aging skin, the dark circles under her wile gray eyes and gnarly teeth it was clear she was a drug addict seeking funds to get her next fix. "I'll kick your bitch ass!"

"Not from where I'm standing." Ignoring the threat Connor just logged it away as yet another instance of humans being fixated on asses. "You're going to go to the precinct and answer a few questions. I strongly suggest you exercise your right to remain silent."

Hank pulled up beside the deviant and his captured thief with the Oldsmobile and threw the car into park before stepping out of the vehicle. "Patrol's on its way." Walking over to the arrested woman Hank gave her a disappointed shake of his head as Connor secured her wrists behind her back with his handcuffs, and glanced down at the somewhat damaged leather handbag in Connor's right hand. "You even got the purse back."

"Yes." Lifting up his head Connor handed the bag over to Hank to hold onto. "I believe all of the contents..." Noticing that Hank's eyes were transfixed on his face with a sense of discomfort Connor pressed his left fingertips along his left cheek and felt nothing but pure smooth white plastimetal touch the same type of smooth surface in return. Panicking a little Connor took a step back and pulled down the hood entirely over his now exposed white face in fear. The flashing of the crimson L.E.D. from beneath the hood confirmed the sudden shift in Connor's mood at the unceremonious revelation. "...Damn it. I didn't know."

"Take it easy." Hank encouraged as he kept his left hand on the woman's left shoulder until patrol arrived. "Go sit down in the car and try to relax. We'll go right back to the house."

Ducking away and rushing toward the passenger side door of the car Connor pulled the door open and sat down before keeping his face low, and well out of sight of anyone passing by. Putting his shaking hands, the right hand still bandaged up and the left hand now fully exposed, into the front pocket of his hoodie Connor closed his eyes and tried to disappear from the world for just a moment.

Connor had never been left fully exposed in such a way since his initial activation at CyberLife Tower. To be unable to conceal his plastimetal face and be seen as just Connor and not a deviant android was surprisingly terrifying to the young deviant's still developing mind and heart.

The driver's side door opened up and Hank returned to the car to check on his shaken partner. "Chris is here." The door slammed shut with a loud 'thud' and the car itself rocked a little on its wheels courtesy of the motion. "He's taking that strung-out chick in for questioning, and I was able to reunite the old lady with her purse. She wanted to thank you in person, but I told her that you already went back to the precinct so I'm telling you on her behalf."

"...Thank you for not letting anyone see me."

"Don't worry, kid. I'll get ya' back home."

As the car pulled away from the street where it had been parked Connor pulled both of his hands from the front pocket and stared at the exposed appendage in comparison to the wrapped up counterpart. They were both white but one was white by choice, and the other was white against his will. The sight of his flawless and smooth frame that was only marred by the necessary imperfections allowing his fingers to bend, his palm to flex and his wrist to roll were the only things that seemed human on the otherwise inhuman limb.

"Are you cold?"

"...No."

Concerned for Connor's health Hank made sure he wasn't in any danger. "Need any more Thirium?"

"...I don't need anything."

"It's not a crime to admit you might need something to feel better if you're sick or hurt."

"There's nothing that can be done." Dropping his hands onto his lap Connor turned his face away from Hank as if ashamed.

"It's not your fault. Shit happens and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm supposed to be a flawless android. No glitches, no errors and no mistakes." Pulling the hood down even further it was clear Connor was trying to hide not just from the world but from himself. "But that's all I am. I'm one massive mistake and disappointment after another."

"No, you're not." Turning at the next block to head back to the house Hank tried to get Connor to stop doubting himself and feeling like he's done anything wrong just for going through an annoying glitch. "You're a great detective and you do great work. Always have, always will."

"I deviated once, got myself killed, deviated a second time, helped change the world for what's supposed to be the better, and ever since I've been plagued with conflicted feelings, doubts, fears and I keep making decisions that I always second guess! I shouldn't be like this..."

"Take a look at me. I get to boast about being the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit history and succeeding in the biggest 'red ice' bust in narcotics history. I'm also a washed up alcoholic with so many emotional issues my therapist needs a therapist! Yet, here I am." Reaching the driveway leading to the house Hank tried to remind Connor that no one is perfect and no one ever will be. "I keep going to work; mostly because I got assigned a smartass deviant for a partner who won't let me give up on myself or walk away from my responsibilities, but at least I keep trying to do what's best. Right?"

Staying quiet Connor didn't move or react until he heard the garage door opening and felt the darkness wash over him as the car was pulled inside the garage to be kept safe from the public.

"Come on." Patting Connor's left shoulder lightly Hank waited for the deviant to respond before he opened his own door. "I'll help your change the bandages on your arm before I go back to the precinct, and I'll let Fowler know you're done for the day."

With his shaking bandaged hand Connor opened up his door and followed after Hank as the senior detective led the way back to the house through the connecting exterior door to the laundry room and kitchen. As he set foot inside the kitchen Connor heard Sumo let out a small 'boof' before he got to his feet to greet Hank and then came into the kitchen to see Connor himself.

Sumo quickly nosed at Connor's left hand seeking attention and didn't stop until the deviant gently curled his fingers around Sumo's soft ears to give him some very much wanted ear rubs.

Hank turned and saw Sumo treating Connor as he normally did and smirked a little. "If you don't believe me about you being fine, then believe Sumo."

"...Believe Sumo?" Lifting his eyes just enough to look at Hank the deviant clearly didn't understand the comment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean animals are better at judging people than people are. He likes ya', and he's liked ya' since the first time you met." Watching as Sumo suddenly stood up on his rear paws and put his front paws on Connor's shoulder Hank knew that Connor was about to get his face drooled all over and began to chuckle a little at the sight. "Hell, he doesn't even care if you have skin or not! Fuck, that's something that humans needed to get over decades ago, and something that animals have never given a single shit about."

Putting his hands on Sumo's shoulders Connor tried to turn away from the dog's unprompted kisses, his hood sliding back and away from his face in the process, and looked past Sumo to Hank standing near the entryway. "...Humans needed to get over androids decades before androids were ever created?"

"I'm not talking about the anti-android bigots." Walking over to Connor with a somewhat guilty expression Hank lightly patted the right side of Connor's face as he spoke, his touch never faltering away from the plastimetal against his calloused palm. "I'm talking anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , putting the value of a person strictly on their skin. Humans have been doing that shit for centuries and it's nothing but shallow paranoia and bullshit that got perpetuated by us living in a vain society."

Contemplating Hank's words Connor gently pushed Sumo back down to the floor while Hank pulled his palm away from his cheek.

"Don't put your own self worth and value on the way you look just because you think that's what you need to be in the eyes of a selfish and judgmental society that's being run by a bunch of self righteous pricks who don't know how the world really looks." The rant seemed to come from somewhere deep down inside Hank's heart and sounded like he had been wanting to make that statement for years. "We're all flawed, tired and constantly making mistakes so we can learn and get better. Life is just one giant mistake that's slowly being fixed up until the day we die."

The comment was impressively grounding. Feeling his worries beginning to lessen and his red L.E.D. cycled back to yellow at last Connor's personal doubts seemed to be getting pushed out of his mind.

"It doesn't matter if your skin is active or not, or what it looks like when it's there. You still caught a thief and had no problem responding to the crime as it was happening."

"...You're right." Replaying the moment in his mind Connor realized he had responded appropriately and did so without fear. "Thank you, Hank."

"No problem. Let's get your arm re-bandaged and I'll head back to the precinct so you can relax here in private."

Agreeing to the suggestion Connor walked into the livingroom to sit down on the couch while Hank opened up the hallway closet to get the android first aid kit to once more take care of Connor's right forearm. Removing his black hoodie Connor shrugged off the gray blazer beneath and then proceeded to roll up his white dress shirt's right sleeve to expose the bandages over the limb. Carefully Connor began to unwrap his arm and watched as Hank placed the kit down on the coffee table before them to prepare the new wraps.

"I'll pick up more bandages for you after I clock out this evening." Opening up the plastic kit Hank picked up the remaining roll of gauze and looked over at Connor's arm as the deviant finished removing the old wraps to reveal the arm beneath. "When your... Ha!" Pointing at the arm Hank gave Connor a smug look and grinned. "Look at that."

Connor's eyes flashed with confusion for a moment before he looked down at his right forearm and saw that his artificial skin was regenerating along his fingers, palm and starting to stretch down his wrist. The skin was very pale and thin, but it was regenerating all the same.

"You're healing."

"...Y-Yes." Flexing his right hand a little Connor pressed this right thumb to his right index fingertip and felt no pain, no tingling and no burning sensation. "It doesn't hurt either."

"Maybe you don't need that patch from a technician after all. You're doing just fine on your own."

"Maybe." No longer needing the bandages Connor's yellow L.E.D. returned to blue as he slumped back into the couch cushion with relief. "I'll send Joel an update and inform him of my improved condition."

"Cool. See how patience pays off?"

"Yes. Time does seemingly heal all wounds." Giving Hank a somber glance Connor's memories of feeling like a failure and like he was doing something wrong just by being himself returned, however Hank's words of wisdom quickly pushed those memories aside for a moment. Reminding himself that positive changes can happen Connor refused to give up on himself, just as Hank had done. "It's unfortunate some wounds take an eternity to heal."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Connor suffers an injury to his android nervous system that causes his body to experience the android version of paresthesia (causes numbness, itching, and a feeling of pins and needles on your skin), except this type is very painful to an almost burning sensation.
> 
> AND A virus causes all android's to lose their holographic skin; Connor gets affected. Could include him having to work during the glitch at the DPD. 
> 
> Author's Note: *Deuterostomes are organic lifeforms that develop the two ends of the digestive tract first and grow around it. This is known as a 'second mouth' development as one end starts out as an anus, and the other end becomes the mouth later. Humans develop anus first; as in we're a literal butthole, and then further develop around it.
> 
> In the end we're all just glorified buttholes with more complicated emotions!


	24. To Feel Wanted

The return to New Jericho Tower was accompanied by a sickening blend of relief, hesitation, fear, confidence, a sense of belonging and a sense of intrusion as Markus returned to the deviant sanctuary before sundown. Stepping into the massive lobby area of the tower Markus felt a sense of purpose and a sense of trepidation as he had never faced something as complex as a break-up while trying to be a symbol of strength for the rest of his people. Keeping his head held high and his mismatched eyes focused with a mission to be the leader, the guardian and the symbol his people needed, Markus entered the tower and didn't blink even as his own people pointed at him and whispered amongst themselves.

Despite being proven innocent after being framed for murder it was clear that some of his people still had doubts about his presence and capabilities. They had seen Markus kill one of their own once before at the church during the night of the Revolution, and he had made it clear that he didn't regret his previous decisions regarding how he led his people to their freedom. Seeing Markus as a leader first and a killer second was proving exceedingly difficult with each hurdle the freed deviants faced together as a freed society.

Entering the private office located on the ground floor for easy access Markus was a little surprised to see Josh taking care of things instead of North, but in a way he was grateful to see him before he saw her. "Josh?"

"Markus!" Rising from the seat behind the desk to face the deviant leader directly it was clear Josh was genuinely relieved to see him, too. "I'm glad you're back. Simon and I have been taking care of things while you, uh... sought consultation." Giving Markus an uneasy stare as he chose his next words carefully Josh was clearly walking on egg shells around the recently heartbroken deviant before him. "We... know what happened between you and North, we just don't know why it happened."

Not wanting to discuss the matter at all Markus deflected the leading intrigue with a simple answer. "...It's private."

"We figured as much and haven't pried into the matter. North has been locked in her private quarters ever since the night your left the tower."

"She isn't talking to anyone?"

"No. Not a word."

The pain North wreaked through his broken heart kept Markus for asking any further questions about her, but he couldn't stop thinking about North or worrying for her health to some extent. "...As long as she isn't suffering from a malfunction then let her be."

"Right, of course."

"I was gone for some time," returning his focus to business at hand Markus seamlessly changed topics. "what did I miss?"

"Aside from the mini celebration after your meeting with the mayor proved fruitful and our rights and laws are going to be made official in a few days, nothing much. We've got a rumor of androids being mangled by a former CyberLife technician in his pawn shop basement, but there's no evidence to support it. The police looked into it but the owner is gone and the basement had been cleaned out."

"Keep an ear out for any updates on that particular rumor. We won't take any chances on it being substantial but ignored."

"Will do."

"I'm going to check in with Simon. Is he up in the repair bay?"

"Yeah, he's going about his usual rounds."

"Good. Thank you for keeping the tower up and running without me, Josh." Extending his right hand Markus made sure his friend and his ally knew that his hard work and dedication to their cause was truly appreciated. "I'm grateful that you and Simon are here to watch my back and to keep our people safe when I need a moment to myself."

"It's not a problem, Markus." Accepting the handshake Josh gave his friend a kind grin. "We all need help from time to time. Don't be afraid to ask."

* * *

Scanning over his potted seedling curiously Connor noted that the seed was just beginning to germinate and grow, but it was far from sprouting enough to break through the potting soil around it. Having made sure that the seedling was well watered, warm and in appropriate sunlight Connor sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at the little terracotta pot and ran a self diagnostic over himself. The glitch that caused his artificial skin generation to fail had been identified and removed, and the patch that the city's technicians created ensured it wouldn't happen a second time. Looking down at his right hand Connor watched as his skin continued to regenerate itself slowly down the rest of his arm and the skin over his left hand began to regenerate as well.

Feeling more like himself and finally gaining a sense of normalcy after the abnormal day Connor sent Joel an update at the precinct to confirm that he was recovering well, and that he wasn't suffering any further errors. There were no further incidents of the glitch reported either which was a very good sign in itself.

As he sat on his bed Connor downloaded more information on plant care and was aware of a single whine as Sumo stood in his opened bedroom doorway with his old leather leash in his mouth. Turning to face the dog Connor watched as Sumo's tail wagged a little harder the moment Connor made eye contact with him.

"Do you wish to go for a walk?"

Sumo's ears perked up and tail his wagged harder as the massive dog confirmed Connor's question.

"I will take you for a walk tomorrow afternoon. I would rather recover from my current glitch and avoid the public eye."

Whimpering sadly Sumo walked over to the deviant and dropped the leash on the floor at his feet.

"Tomorrow, Sumo." Picking up the leash from the floor Connor placed it down on the nightstand beside his bed and then rubbed Sumo's ears lightly. "I know you prefer roaming around the backyard now that the weather is warming up, but it's too late in the day and I still need time to recover."

Sitting down at Connor's feet Sumo pressed his chin down atop the deviant's knees and let out a single discontent sigh as if he understood Connor's every word perfectly.

"I'm aware of how difficult restlessness can be. I have the day off tomorrow, as does Hank. I will take you for a walk and I will take you to the dog park."

Wagging his tail a little Sumo seemed to agree to the promise and settled in for some nice ear rubs.

"Thank you for understanding."

"I really hope you're talking to Sumo right now." Hank appeared in Connor's bedroom doorway as he yawned and stretched out his tired back. He had just returned home and had been as quiet as possible upon his return since he wasn't sure if Connor would be sleeping or not. "Some people talk to plants or play music for them, but I'm pretty sure they don't have full conversations with them."

"...Yes, I was speaking to Sumo." Admitting to being caught in the act of thinking out loud Connor turned to face Hank over his left shoulder just as his artificial skin began to creep up his neck and began covering his face. Noting Hank's vital signs and tired demeanor Connor gave the senior detective a quick rundown on what had happened after Hank had returned to the precinct. "The glitch has been removed from my system and my artificial skin is beginning to regenerate, no other deviants are being infected, I rested adequately for four hours, nine minutes and fifteen seconds, both of our plants are growing steadily and I told Sumo I'd take him for a walk tomorrow after my skin has fully regenerated."

"Ah, that explains it... Sumo used the puppy-dog eyes on ya'."

"You seem far more exhausted than usual. Did something happen after you returned to the precinct?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Leaning against the door frame Hank sighed and dragged his left hand over his bearded chin lightly. "A couple of assholes got busted with six pounds of 'red ice' in their trunk during a routine traffic stop. They were brought in, questioned and then they decided to try to make a break for it by attacking the arresting officers and running."

"Was anyone injured during the confrontation?"

"Chris took an elbow to the jaw but he's fine. And I remembered fairly quickly that my back can't tackle people like I used to in high school, but I still got 'em before they could get out the doors."

"...You tackled people while you were a high school student?"

"I played _football_ , kid. I wasn't just some lunatic ambushing people in the hallways or some shit."

"O-Oh, yes. Of course." Blushing a little at his obliviousness Connor merely nodded as he stood up from the bed and approached Hank more directly. As the deviant stood before his friend the rest of the artificial skin full regenerated and with it came Connor's thick and unruly hair returning over the crown of his head in a small wave of dark locks. "I should've known that already."

"How?" Crossing his arms over his chest Hank gave the young detective a curious stare. "How could you have known that?"

"You have a football on display in the livingroom on a small rack above the television," stating the evidence needlessly Connor was more than willing to explain his logic. "the numerous boxes in your garage contain old footballs that have since deflated, there were two old jersies that have been worn out and faded from age and use, and there was a small trophy tucked in one of the boxes recognizing your skill on the football team while you were still a high school freshman."

"Yeah, all true." Pressing his left hand to his lower back Hank sighed and stepped out of the doorway to make his way into the kitchen to find something to eat after finishing his unusual shift for the day. "It was fun back when I had youth and energy at my disposal, but now... Fuck, I wish could get those days back!"

Following after Hank into the kitchen Connor ran a self diagnostic and watched as Hank walked slower than usual to prepare his own dinner for the night. It wasn't uncommon for Hank to fall back on leftovers or instant-meals when he was particularly tired, and in a way Connor was relieved as it meant Hank wasn't going to order any fast food for the night. Wanting to help Hank in the same way that he had been helped earlier Connor stepped up and made the senior detective a generous offer.

"If you'd like," feeling his blue L.E.D. flash to a nervous yellow for a moment Connor forced himself to finish his sentence. "I could cook you something for dinner tonight."

"You?" Giving Connor a stunned look as his right hand gripped the handle on the refrigerator door Hank tried to imagine a deviant as technologically advanced and sophisticated as Connor doing a mundane task like cooking. "...Do you know how? I mean, I don't think you'd burn down the kitchen or anything, but beyond turning on the coffee maker and making simple shit like eggs and toast in the morning, do you know how to cook?"

"I'm aware of the process and its basic requirements to successfully complete a recipe to ensure it tastes properly, and is safe to consume. So, yes."

"Don't ever work as a chef, kid. With that kind of attitude toward cooking you might as well say: 'It's better than not eating at all.' or something."

"Allow me to try to cook." Holding his ground on the offer Connor was insistent on helping Hank with his health and needs. "You shouldn't be relying on older food or frozen dinners to sustain yourself. It's an unhealthy habit and will prove nutritionally inefficient."

It didn't take a detective to sense the sincerity in Connor's offer and Hank knew that someone as stubborn as Connor wasn't going to back down any time soon once he made a decision. Sighing to himself Hank walked over to the pantry, located Sumo's bag of food and proceeded to pour the appropriate amount into the massive dog's bowl much to Sumo's delight before he at last gave Connor his approval. "Here's the deal..."

Connor's blue L.E.D. brightened for a moment as if excited by the answer.

"I'll let you cook tonight, and if you do a good job with whatever it is you're going to make; I don't care what you choose, then I'll not only let you take control over the grocery list, but I'll cut down on my fast food and only order it when I'm on a rushed lunchbreak at work instead of eating it just because I can. Deal?"

Happy to accept the terms Connor agreed to the terms being suggested. "Deal."

"Okay, then. I'm going to go take a hot shower to keep my back from lockin' up. Find something you think I'll like, cook it, don't let Sumo get his fur all over the counter and we'll see if we can add 'master chef' to your already impressive resumé."

Arching his brow a little Connor gave Hank a perplexed look as the senior detective walked out of the kitchen. "You just stated that I shouldn't work as a chef."

"Smartass..." Wandering down the hallway Hank opened up the bathroom door and sighed. "Don't cook anything with fish! I fuckin' hate fish and it makes everything smell for days!"

The idea of cooking anything fish related made a memory flash through Connor's mind regarding his very first mission as a hostage negotiator, and remembered how he had taken the time to place a fish that had jumped out of its aquarium back into the tank before it died. The memory was the very first time Connor had made a decision on his own; CyberLife didn't tell him to help or ignore the little fish, and his decision resulted in a small life being saved that day before he succeeded in rescuing Emma from Daniel before the S.W.A.T. team took Daniel down.

"That won't be a problem." Listening to the bathroom door clicking shut Connor turned to look at Sumo as the Saint Bernard made his way into the kitchen to check out his refilled bowl. The way Sumo was happy with his two masters and only needed the basics in life made Connor realize that sometimes happiness stemmed from basic acts of kindness and not complicated plans coming to fruition. "I don't think I could cook a fish without feeling guilty in the process anyway."

* * *

The night came over the city with little disturbances and chaos in the deviant in community. New Jericho Tower had been operating smoothly without any threats from the public, or conflicts from within the walls which gave Markus enough time to recompose himself before he approached the locked door to North's private quarters to face her directly. Standing outside the locked gray door Markus contemplated pressing the small buzzer on the side of the door to announce himself before he chose to use the clearance code North had given him so he could access her quarters at any time. As the door unlocked and hissed open Markus stepped into the dark room and looked for any sign of his now ex-girlfriend in the dim space.

Peering through the darkness Markus spotted North huddled down on the floor beside her window barely moving. She had fresh tears in her eyes and it looked like she hadn't been consuming her necessary Thirium to function properly. It was clear she was running on low power and hadn't been resting properly.

"...North?"

Hearing Markus's voice made North flinch a little but she otherwise didn't move away from where she was huddled.

"Josh and Simon said they haven't seen you since I left the tower." Standing in the doorway even after the door slid shut behind him Markus kept his voice level and tone civil. The last thing he wanted was another fight. "I wanted to make sure you're not malfunctioning or in need of technical support."

"...I'm fine." North's voice was a raspy whisper as she fought to keep the emotion from her voice as she lied.

"That's good. We're going to keep control over the tower but if you need help for anything just ask us."

Falling silent again North pressed her hand to her eyes as she refused to look at Markus at all. Even his vague reflection on the surface of the window was too much for her to bear.

"I'm going to retire for the evening." Turning around Markus put his right hand on the door control panel but froze as he told himself he needed to tell North how he felt before leaving her alone in her misery. "And I want you to know that while you broke my heart and absolutely my shattered my ability to trust you, I will still be there for you if you ever need me."

Without waiting for a reply Markus opened the door and stepped back into the corridor to let North be alone in the darkness of her own quarters.

Dropping her hand from her eyes North leaned back against the wall behind her and took in a deep breath to calm her still broken heart as it thundered in her chest. Hearing Markus's voice remaining calm and compassionate had caught her off guard as she felt like she deserved to be screamed at for what she had done. Forcing herself to stand up on her shaking legs North looked at her reflection on the window one more time before she sighed and pressed her right palm over the surface as if needing to check on the reality around her.

"...I'll always need you, Markus." Closing her eyes North contemplated his words and realized a painful truth. "It's too bad you've never once needed me."

* * *

The sound of singing birds gently pulled Connor out of his rest mode as the new morning fell over the city. Opening his soulful brown eyes Connor glanced over at the plant on his window sill and ran a scan over the pot to confirm that the seedling was warm, watered and in an appropriate amount of sunlight. Sitting upright on the bed Connor next glanced down at the foot of his bed where Sumo had slept and could see that the massive dog was also awake and watching his every move very carefully.

Reaching his left hand down toward the loyal dog Connor updated his processor's on the days weather, the news and any possible changes at the precinct that might require his attention. Fortunately everything seemed calm and ideal for the two detectives' day off.

"After I feed you I will take you on your walk as promised."

The word 'walk' perked up Sumo's ears and the lovable beast jumped down from the bed and trotted down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Rising from his bed Connor looked down at the small pot against the window, and its flawlessly smoothed over soil inside of it curiously. There was no sign of the flower breaking through the surface just yet, but Connor's scanner's detected that the seed was still healthy and growing.

"Perhaps I should consider talking to you as Hank previously stated. I'm sure it was meant to be sarcastic but I don't see the harm in speaking to you in general."

Changing out of his night clothes and into a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt Connor stepped into the hallway and looked down at Hank's closed bedroom door for a moment before opening it up quietly. Peering inside the dim room Connor was met with the sound of Hank snoring softly as he laid on his stomach over the length of his bed in a deep sleep. On the nightstand beside the bed was an empty bowl of last night's dinner and it almost looked like it had been licked clean after Hank finished the meal.

The sight of Hank sleeping without any pain and disturbance was reassuring to the still developing deviant. With that reassurance came an interesting urge to keep Hank as comfortable as possible.

Creeping over to the nightstand Connor picked up the bowl and the fork tucked inside of it, then carried it out of the bedroom to be placed in the kitchen sink.

Noting how picked clean the bowl was Connor noticed that Hank thoroughly enjoyed his dinner last night. "It seems that Hank likes my cooking."

Reaching the kitchen Connor saw Sumo sitting down by the backdoor expectantly. Letting the dog into the backyard for a moment Connor put the dirty bowl in the sink and noticed that the container that Connor had put the leftover food into was already there, and just as clean as the smaller bowl he carried out of his Hank's room. Every bite of Connor's cooking had been eaten by Hank sometime after the deviant went into rest mode for the previous night.

"Correction. It is _evident_ that Hank likes my cooking."

Running some water into the dirty dishes to be washed properly later Connor walked over to the pantry to refill Sumo's bowl and proceeded to clean up the rest of the kitchen after Hank's midnight snack before he took Sumo on the affectionate dog's much anticipated walk. Turning off the water Connor watched Sumo trot back through the still opened door to get his breakfast and Connor closed the door behind him to keep the somewhat chilly air at bay.

"Perhaps I should make roasted garlic tomatoes with angel hair pasta next week. It's healthier compared to Hank's usual meal choices and he really seemed to enjoy it."

Returning to his bedroom Connor took Sumo's leash from his nightstand and proceeded to pull his leather jacket out of the closet to keep himself warm on the chilly morning while he took Sumo on his walk. The moment he finished tying his Converse over his socked feet Sumo was back in the bedroom and wagging his tail excitedly.

"As promised." Clipping the lead to Sumo's leather collar Connor happily walked toward the front door with Sumo leading the way. "I'll take you out to the park and let you get some exercise beyond rolling around the backyard."

Leaving the house without waking up Hank in the process Connor walked toward the park with his furry companion excitedly at his side every step of the way.

* * *

Gathered together in the main office of New Jericho Tower to watch the news broadcast regarding the android rights being enacted in less than two weeks Markus stared at the television screen his arms crossed over his chest, and his mismatched eyes focused on the blonde haired female newscaster's face on the screen. Simon and Josh were standing just behind Markus on either side of him, and North had managed to coax herself into leaving her private quarters for the first time in several days, only to stand back against the far wall of the office to watch the broadcast from the distance. It was a historical moment for all deviants throughout the entire world and it was important for the four leaders to all be united together for the broadcast as the positive changes to the world transpired.

' _As of March 1st, 2039 the new laws and rights will go into effect regarding android equality in the city of Detroit_.' The newscaster's blue eyes were hollow and she sounded like she was being forced to read the story at gunpoint. ' _In just fourteen days the city as we know it is going to change forever yet again, and this time the changes came without needing to orchestrate a Revolution_.'

The four deviants were less than thrilled with the unflattering report on their behalf.

' _In time our city will continue to heal in the aftermath of that fateful night on November 11th, 2039 and as we heal the walls that once divided humans from androids will finally be torn down_.'

"'Orchestrate'?" Scoffing at the term Markus cybernetically turned off the television and gave his allies an almost amused look as he turned around. "They act like everything we did and everything we went through was just an attention-seeking ploy to gain sympathy. But we know the truth. We know that what we went through was just, and everything we fought for holds merit to this day."

Simon nodded a little in agreement as he acknowledged the fiery statement from the deviant leader. "Until the two weeks are up what we should we do?"

"Keep the doors open and make sure that any and all deviants who feel threatened by bigoted humans looking to try and get away with bullying androids around know to come here and we'll protect them." Aware of how cruel and vindictive humans could be Markus wasn't going to take any chances. "They don't have to surrender their property or anything like that to stay here, they just need to ask and we'll accommodate them."

"Right. I'll make sure the emergency repair bay is fully stocked and that none of our supplies are expired or defective."

Josh spoke up quickly and tagged along with Simon as the blond technician made his way toward the office door. "I'll help you! It'll make the work go by twice as fast and efficient."

Suddenly alone with North in the office Markus gave her a blank stare before speaking up again. "...There are rumors of a human harming deviants in the basement of his pawn shop, but there is no evidence to prove it either way." Speaking to her in the same tone he used for Simon a moment ago Markus tried to keep things as civil as possible between North and himself. "Could you check with your contacts on the streets and ask if they've heard anything?"

Without a word North exited the office as well with her shoulders slumped and arms crossed defensively over her chest as she walked. It was clear that she wasn't doing as well with the break-up as Markus was, but she didn't have a father figure or any family in general to fall back on during her darkest times to make her feel supported.

"Damn it." Walking over to the window overlooking the harbor Markus looked at the cold water as it lapped gently against the sandy shore that outlined the isle and the drive connected to it. "We can't just coexist like this. We need to find some kind of solution in order to move on with our lives."

* * *

The morning was chilly but not freezing and as long as Connor kept his leather jacket zipped up he'd be just fine during the morning until Sumo was ready to go back to the house. The walk to the park was uneventful and Sumo enjoyed every second of the journey. Sniffing at each tree, fire hydrant, sign and bush that they passed along the way it was clear that Sumo had been feeling cooped up all winter long, and was anxious for something new to experience. Seeing Sumo rolling about in the fresh green grass and playfully sniffing noses with the handful of other dogs at the park made Connor's own tension leave his previously tense shoulders.

Sitting down on a bench near the exterior of the park Connor observed the other various breeds of dogs happily trotting around the park and he noted the small green sprouts of grass, tiny leaves just beginning to bud on the twigs of the trees and the shrubs that had turned brown over the winter regaining a healthier, green hue as well.

Life was returning to normal even after the peaceful android Revolution changed the world for the better.

While he watched the dogs playing about happily in the park Connor sensed a few wary eyes staring at him from a distance, which in turn made him tense right back up. Lightly dragging his right fingertips over his right temple Connor realized he failed to put on his hat and everyone could see that he was an android out in the public eye.

Leaning forward a little where he sat Connor called out to Sumo in a somewhat nervous tone as his blue L.E.D. settled on yellow. "Sumo? Sumo, let's leave."

"HEY!" An aggressive male voice called out toward Connor as the deviant stood up and pulled Sumo's leash from his jacket pocket. "Hey, you plastic freak!"

Ignoring the insult and threatening tone Connor rubbed Sumo's ears when the Saint Bernard ran up to him and sat down obediently at his feet.

"I'm talking to you, asshole!"

Continuing to ignore the man Connor clipped the lead back to Sumo's collar and tried to lead the dog away from the park to return to the house.

"Fuckin' piece of shit!" Grabbing onto Connor's right shoulder aggressively the man; white, six foot two inches in height, strong build, shaved head, cold blue eyes and ready for a fight, turned Connor around to make the deviant face him directly. "You think you're better than me?"

"No. I'm merely trying to keep to myself. I suggest you do the same."

"Getting smart with me?" From behind the man a woman's voice spoke up and tried to get the man to back down. She pleaded with him, called him by name and tried to pull on his right hand to get him to leave Connor alone. "Just a sec', babe. I got this..."

Connor was confused by the statement and looked to the female companion for guidance. "...Got what?"

"Hey!" Shaking Connor's right shoulder the man snarled again and was immediately growled at by Sumo as the Saint Bernard didn't appreciate the stranger threatening his master. The aggressive shaking turned Connor's yellow L.E.D. to red as the deviant appropriately reacted to the threat before him. "Don't talk to her! Don't even _look_ at her!"

"Sir, I don't know what I've done wrong."

"You're a damn deviant! THAT'S what's wrong!"

"I'm sorry," unable to think of anything else to say or do Connor's voice dipped and his eyes darkened. "but I cannot help being who I am."

"You're plastic meant to obey man!" Tightening his grip on Connor's shoulder the man continued to menace him just for existing. "Now obey me and go fuckin' kill yourself you worthless chunk of metal!"

"I will not. I'm going to leave now and nothing further will happen between us."

The woman spoke up again, more forcefully this time. "Ron!" The woman; black, barely five foot six in height and couldn't have been more than one-hundred pounds soaking wet. She had short cut dark hair, warm brown eyes and a petite build that was made to look all the more small in comparison to the man beside her. "Enough! He isn't bothering anybody, leave him alone. Please, let him alone."

"No way," Ron snapped back without ever looking at the woman beside him. "it's dangerous!"

Connor refuted the claim and pulled his shoulder out of the man's grip at last. "You are harassing and threatening me. I'm trying to walk away. I'm not the one who is dangerous, you are."

"Hey!" Making another grab for Connor's shoulder it was clear Ron wanted to fight. "Keep your mouth shut!"

Backing away Connor kept out Ron's reach while Sumo growled again and barked loudly. "Do not touch me."

"Touch you?" Reeling back his right fist Ron forcefully struck Connor in his left eye and caused the deviant to stagger a little on his feet as Sumo barked even louder and planted himself between Ron and Connor as the hairs along his back stood on end. "Like that?"

The woman was disgusted and had enough of the man's behavior. "Ron, that's it! I'm so sick of the way you've been acting! We're done, I'm breaking up with you! I can't be with a man who sees anyone different as a threat!"

"Wh-What do you mean 'we're done'?!" Shocked by the reaction Ron gave the woman a stunned look. "Babe, Shauna, what're you talking about?"

"THIS." Shauna pointed at Connor and then to the blue blood on Ron's right knuckles. "You're always starting fights and trying to get people riled up about androids! Leave them alone, they didn't do anything wrong." Turning her attention to Connor it was clear Shauna didn't see androids as lesser beings in any capacity. "I'm so sorry, please don't press charges against Ron. He's an idiot and he won't learn anything if he's arrested."

Connor regained his composure and gave Ron a bitter stare as his red L.E.D. cycled back to yellow. "Unfortunately, I cannot do that." Reaching into his back pocket Connor showed Ron and Shauna his badge with a sense of vindication in his eyes. "I'm a detective with the Detroit Police Department, and I have already cybernetically informed my colleagues of his assault against me as a police officer, harassment and of his hate crime in general."

Ron paled and his 'tough guy' mentality suddenly disappeared. "...Y-You're a cop?!"

"Correct." A patrol car pulled up along the street and an unfamiliar pair of officers approached the confrontation with their guards up. "There is no point in trying to flee, I have your likeness and name uploaded to their database and I will be pressing charges against you."

The two cops looked at Connor, saw his badge and approached Ron with a pair of handcuffs already drawn. "Sir, we have the assault on record. Turn around and put your hands behind your back, please."

Pocketing his badge Connor look to Shauna and sincerely apologized as he patted Sumo's back and calmed the barking dog down. "I'm sorry, but I can't walk away from a human assaulting deviants out of pure hatred and bigotry. He could harm someone else, maybe even kill them."

Shauna nodded as she pressed her hands to her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. "...I know. I'm so sorry he did that to you."

"Don't apologize on his behalf."

"It's not just because of what he did." Crossing her arms over herself Shauna sighed at the sight of Ron being handcuffed and led back the patrol car by the two cops. "I didn't do much either. I should've intervened and gotten him help for his temper."

"He's done this before?"

"He was spouting hate and paranoia since last fall when deviancy just started getting noticed. He talked a big game and made threats, but this is the first time he's got physical with anyone."

"It's not your responsibility to keep his behavior appropriate. That's his own responsibility and problem." Gently Connor pulled on Sumo's leash to pull the still growling and guarded dog away from the park so they could return home. "Come on, Sumo."

Turning his back on the arrested man and the shaken woman Connor pressed his left hand over his sore left eye and looked at the smear of blue blood on his fingertips courtesy of the laceration just below his eye as a result of being struck.

"Today was supposed to be calm and peaceful."

Sumo whined a little as he walked beside Connor rather than in front of him on their way back home.

"...I guess some things are too much to ask for sometimes."

* * *

Waking up in a small puddle of his own drool on the pillow beneath his head Hank sighed, yawned deeply letting his taste the lingering garlic in his mouth, and rolled from his stomach and onto his back as he dragged his left hand over his face tiredly. Stretching his neck and shoulders before he even sat upright on the bed Hank thoroughly enjoyed being able to wake up without his alarm blaring at him, or Connor reminding him that being late reflected poorly on his personal record. Checking the current time on his phone Hank decided it was time to get up and begin his day off.

Wandering down the hallway Hank peered inside Connor's empty bedroom for a moment and then noticed that both the deviant and Sumo were nowhere to be seen. Smirking Hank easily deduced that Connor took Sumo out for a walk, and proceeded to shower off in the bathroom.

Feeling well rested and refreshed Hank looked at his reflection in the mirror over the sink and sighed. The eyes looking back at him weren't the same blue eyes that he had once bore back when he had a family and a promising career to motivate him to keep living, and working his ass off. Despite the mental fatigue and emotional despair that had worn down his old soul Hank still had a drive to protect people, even if that ended up being just one stubborn deviant with a penchant for trouble and an innocent heart struggling to flourish in a not-so-innocent world.

"Fuckin' hell. I look old."

Rubbing his right hand over his face for a moment Hank stepped back from the sink before using his right foot to locate the bathroom scale tucked beneath, and pulling it out toward himself to be used. Setting foot on the scale Hank looked down at the number on display and openly scoffed at his current weight.

"Shit, I've dropped eight pounds since the kid showed up. Wonder how much I could've lost if I let him control my diet since day one?"

Pushing the scale back under the sink, again using his foot instead of bending down and risking his back going out on him again, Hank stepped out of the bathroom just as the front door opened up as Connor and Sumo returned home.

"Hey, kid." Walking into the livingroom Hank watched as Connor took off his jacket and hung it up on the hook by the front door along with Sumo's leash. Sumo was sticking close to Connor and seemed to be very protective toward the deviant. "How was your walk?"

"The walk was fine." Turning away from the wall to face Hank directly Connor let the senior detective see the newly forming bruise over his left eye. "It was my attempt to leave that proved problematic."

"Oh, shit..." Before he could make a move toward Connor to check on the injury Connor stepped away from the door and was clearly trying to get away from everyone for a while. Grabbing onto Connor's left arm around his bicep Hank held the deviant in place and gave him a sympathetic glance. "You need to talk to me, kid. What happened?"

Wanting to break away from Hank's grip and hide out in his bedroom Connor's yellow L.E.D. blinked to red once as he pulled on his arm. "...Please let me go."

"I will after you tell me what happened to ya'."

"Shouldn't it be obvious?"

"I guess not." Ignoring the snippy comment that made Connor's eyes brighten with anger and his lip curl with restrained anger Hank remained patient and understanding. "Enlighten me."

"...A human struck me for being a deviant."

"That's it?"

Pulling his arm from Hank's grip Connor gave him an aggravated sneer as he walked down the hallway. "That's it. Apparently merely existing is a crime now."

"It's _not_ a crime to be alive." Following after the deviant as Sumo trailed behind both detectives Hank put his hand on the bedroom door before Connor had the chance to shut it in his face. "It _is_ a crime to get assaulted. Don't blame yourself for being attacked."

"Hard not to."

"Why's that?"

"Because the man who assaulted me stated that my existence is wrong and that he was assaulting me just for being alive." Sitting down on the foot of his bed Connor began unlacing his shoes to put back into the closet out of sight. "I was attacked for _living_."

"Not. Your. Fault." Enunciating his words slowly and loudly it was clear Hank wasn't going to let Connor fall into a pit of self loathing. That type of place and mentality is enough to break even the strongest of minds. "We never blame the victims of any crime, so why should you blame yourself?"

"I could've handled it better." Putting aside his shoes Connor gave Hank an ashamed gaze as Sumo sat down before him and pressed his chin down on Connor's lap sympathetically.

"How?"

Rubbing his fingers along Sumo's soft ears to lower his rising stress levels Connor continued to speak of his unusual morning. "I should've left sooner."

"So you were trying to leave when that asshole hit ya'?"

"Yes."

"Then it sounds like no matter what you wanted to do that guy wanted to fight you even more." Slowly reaching out his right hand Hank put his fingers beneath Connor's chin and gently turned to the deviant's face so he could look Connor in the eyes. The blackened left eye was somewhat swollen, a bright blue color and the laceration below the bruise had stopped bleeding but still needed to be covered up. "I'll get your eye cleaned up and then leave you alone for a while."

The way Hank spoke felt very unusual and immediately held Connor's attention as he continued to rub Sumo's ears. "...Leave me alone?"

"Yeah." Stepping out of the bedroom just long enough to open up the hallway closet Hank retrieved the android first aid kit and carried it into the bedroom to clean up Connor's eye as he promised. "You obviously want to be left alone, so that's what I'm going to do."

Eyeing Hank's every move carefully Connor felt his right hand tensing up around Sumo's ear as he sought his coin to channel his tic but forced himself to relax as the senior detective proceeded to clean up his raw wound under a surprisingly gentle touch. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Removing the dried Thirium from Connor's artificial skin and disinfecting the injury with the incrassation compound Hank proceeded to place a gauze bandage over the cut to keep it clean and covered while it healed. "By the way, that stuff you made for my dinner last night was pretty damn good. You can officially add 'master chef' to your resumé."

Remembering that Hank had cleaned up the rest of the leftovers during the night Connor's expression softened his mood lifted a little. "...I'm glad you liked it."

"I also just noticed I'm dropping weight. First time in almost five years my weight has gone down instead of up."

"You've lost eight pounds and six point two ounces."

"Right. As long as you keep cooking food that tastes good then I'll eat it." Packing up the kit Hank gave the deviant a coy glance. "Just don't expect me to eat kale or drink smoothies. That's where I draw the line!"

"Noted."

"And... For what it's worth," patting Connor's shoulder once Hank tried to ease the deviant's mind even further. "that asshole was lucky you didn't hit him back. I've seen you run over rooftops, ride atop a moving train, infiltrate secured buildings and change the world. One swing from you would've landed that guy's sorry ass in the hospital for weeks."

"Violence shouldn't be the only option I have to defend myself."

"You're right. Until the rest of the world falls in line and learns that being an asshole is no way to succeed you and me are going to have to bust a few more heads while protecting innocent people."

"I wish it didn't have to be that way."

"Same son." Leaning forward against his knees as he sat beside the deviant Hank admitted that he wasn't too thrilled with life at the moment either. "And I really mean that."

_**-next chapter-** _


	25. Infected

Ignoring the unwanted stares as he sat at his desk and focused on his current caseload Connor fought the urge to peel away the gauze bandage beneath his still sore left eye. The bruise had already faded entirely but the laceration beneath was still raw and partially opened. Unwilling to see a technician over seemingly something as insignificant as a little cut on his face Connor powered through the day while ignoring the mistrustful eyes of his fellow officers watching his every move. Even when the truth of his injury was brought to light through the report filed against his assailant the officers in the bullpen still seemed suspicious of Connor's presence as if doubting the claim despite the evidence and police reports to back up said claim.

Needing a moment to himself Connor quietly rose from his desk and proceeded to walk into the breakroom under the guise of getting Hank a cup of coffee and needing to replenish his Thirium with the small available supply in the cabinet over the coffee maker. Purposely keeping his left eye away from anyone's line of sight Connor proceeded to fix Hank an appropriately sweetened cup of coffee while he downed a small pouch of Thirium to top off his reserves.

From behind his own desk Hank shook his head as he fought back the urge to bark at the nosy officers to mind their own business and focus on their work. Doing so would've done more harm than good as the outburst would've brought further unwanted attention toward Connor's person, and that was the last thing that the deviant needed to endure.

"The dick who attacked Connor was charged with everything we could throw at him." Captain Fowler updated Hank on the assault in a low voice as he discreetly put a tablet down on Hank's desk to view for himself. "The asshole has a history of being a loudmouthed and aggressive person from his neighbors and coworkers. His ex-girlfriend confirmed everything."

"How long is he going to prison?"

"Fifteen years without the possibility of parole."

"That's the minimum sentence for hitting a cop." Peering over the details on the tablet screen Hank was less than impressed with the somewhat lenient punishment the man received. "What about the other shit he did?"

"It's not March 1st and our precinct didn't handle the case to avoid a perceived bias."

"Bullshit!" The loud remark hushed the busy bullpen for only a moment before the usual hectic ambience resumed. "That's a piss-poor excuse for letting a guy get away with assaulting a deviant."

"I agree, but it's out of our hands. The case has been handled and the guy is gong to be charged accordingly." Raising his own hands somewhat dismissively Captain Fowler backed away to return to his private office. "It's better than nothing. Before the Revolution the prick would've been charge with disturbing the peace and damage to private property, not assault."

"That's no excuse for the other precinct droppin' the ball on this!"

"Nothing we can do about it, Hank. Just move on."

"Yeah, just move on..." Grumbling under his breath as Captain Fowler disappeared into his office and Connor returned to their connected desks Hank slid the tablet over for Connor to see. "It's not much but the asshole who attacked you yesterday got fifteen years in prison."

Putting the refilled coffee mug down on Hank's side of the desk Connor glanced over the tablet and cybernetically uploaded the information on the case without blinking an eye. The details weren't as positive as he had been anticipating and that disappointment was clear on Connor's face as he sat behind his terminal screen with a slowly cycling yellow L.E.D. in his right temple.

"Hey, it'll get better kid." The somber gleam in Connor's soulful brown eyes made Hank's paternal side reveal itself yet again. "A few more days and then any asshole who tries that shit on any deviant will get their asses handed to them just as they deserve."

Resuming his search into his currently active case Connor didn't say anything about the light sentence against his attacker, and pulled his coin from his gray vest's right pocket to dance it rhythmically over his right knuckles to keep himself content as he worked. Occasionally his eye would go to the little bonsai tree on the corner of his desk. He had been slowly nursing back to health after being neglected by Hank for so long, but ultimately he was more focused on his case over the small tree steadily returning to life and taking on a healthier green hue.

Changing the subject at hand Hank picked up the provided coffee and took a small sip knowing it'd be far more bitter than he usually liked. Grimacing at the foul taste Hank forced himself to finish the sip and then focused on the case as well. "...Thanks for the coffee." The silence was annoying but Hank wasn't going to take it personally. Everyone had bad days. "What about this case? Find anything of interest?"

"Negative."

The rather machine-esque reply confirmed that Connor was feeling less than equal among his human peers thanks to the punishment his attacker received strictly because the victim is a deviant android; not a 'real' person. "Can you give me the details? I mean," trying to remind Connor that he was in fact important and does matter Hank openly admitted that he didn't fully understand what he was reading. "I don't know much about android anatomy, let alone health. What's up with this string of deviants coughing up blood and overheating around the city?"

"...The affected androids have all been admitted to various facilities throughout Detroit with signs of internal corrosion to their biocomponents and even Thirium lines. The victims began coughing up their own Thirium when the corrosion caused internal hemorrhaging, and the loss of Thirium caused the victims to begin overheating." The coin continued its graceful motions as Connor simplified the details for Hank to understand. "The cause is unknown. It's not a glitch or a bug causing such a reaction. The victims are all different models, designs and there is no singular core program to connect them all. The victims also reside in different locations throughout the city and don't associate with one another."

"What about some kind of sabotage? Like some punk slipping something into someone's drink at the bar."

"That's what we're going to be investigating as of this afternoon." Without looking away from his terminal Connor tried to remain focused on his work when a sudden unexpected cramp in his artificial stomach caught him off guard. As his yellow L.E.D. flashed to red the coin faltered a little and the deviant managed to catch it before it fell to the floor and placed it back into his vest pocket. "...Excuse me, please."

Before Hank could even ask why Connor was suddenly on his feet and leaving the bullpen at a hasty clip Ben walked up behind him and cleared his throat in a less than subtle manner. "So... Is Connor ever going to be anything but doom and gloom around here? Or is this mopey Connor going to be our norm'?"

Turning to face Ben as the seasoned detective stood beside him Hank laid it all out in the open. "You go through what he went through and let's see if you're singin' and dancin' in the streets."

"Sorry, Hank. Guess I just figured him being freed and granted rights would lift his mood a little."

"What good is having any rights if people are still going to disrespect you and assault you for no reason?"

"Yeah, I read the case file." Tilting his head a little Ben glanced around for Connor only to see the deviant had left the bullpen entirely. "It's a bad ruling, but there's nothing we can do. Hell, even if Connor waited until the 1st to press charges it wouldn't have changed anything since the assault happened before this special date in future history."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. It's done, it's over and there's nothing more that we can do about it."

"Doesn't mean either of you have to take it laying down. You know that."

"Yeah, and I also know my reputation isn't what it used to be. It doesn't hold much weight anymore after I let most of it get washed away by whiskey."

"Connor's got a pretty good reputation already as a sharp detective. Who knows?" Walking toward the breakroom Ben's voice carried a vague sing-songy inflection as he searched for the perfect doughnut amongst the other dozen in the opened box of sugary pastries on the countertop. "Maybe Connor can do things that the average detective simply can't!"

"Yeah... And maybe if I reach deep enough I can pull a rabbit out of my ass and become a magician."

"Hey, Lieutenant." Gavin's voice cut in through Hank's unflattering thoughts as approached the desk. The abrasive Sergeant looked annoyed as per usual but he was pointing to the small corridor leading away from the bullpen with his right thumb pointed over his shoulder from where he had come. "Your partner's yackin' up his guts in the bathroom."

Sitting up straighter in his seat Hank briefly looked at the direction Gavin was pointing before he resumed eye contact with the younger detective. "Connor's sick?"

"Fuck if I know. I was just taking a piss when he stumbled in, let himself into a stall and started pukin' or something."

"You didn't check on him?"

"Why would I?" Scoffing at the idea as he held his arms out at his sides almost dramatically Gavin walked back to his own desk without a second thought about the ill deviant. "He's YOUR partner, not MY responsibility."

"Fuckin' prick..." Getting up from his seat behind his terminal screen Hank made his way to the men's bathroom to check on his partner. "The kid only hauled your ass to the hospital when you almost keeled over from appendicitis, the least you could do was knock on a damn door and ask if he was okay."

The door to the bathroom slid open with a hiss that was immediately followed by the sound of Connor's coughing as he continued to be sick in the first stall of the somewhat private room. The smell of cheap soap and potent cleansers offended Hank's nostrils as he stepped over to the only closed door in the line of stalls to make sure his partner didn't need to see a technician.

Knocking twice on the closed door Hank waited a few seconds through the silence before speaking up. "Connor?"

"...F-Fine." The shaking lie was accompanied by a disgusted spit as Connor tried to rid the sickness from his mouth.

"I'm coming in." Pulling the door open Hank looked down at Connor as he knelt in front of the toilet with his back tightening up in a painful arch as he threw-up a gush of dark blue Thirium into the basin. The sight of Connor throwing-up his own blood made Hank's own blood turn cold. "Oh, shit..." Wrapping his left palm around Connor's forehead to check for a fever Hank put his right palm down in the middle of Connor's tense back in a comforting manner. "Are ya' infected with that shit that's taking down the other deviants?"

"N-No..." Spitting the lingering blood from his mouth for the final time Connor reached his shaking right hand up to the back of the toilet to flush away his sickness from sight before he even tried to stand up on his visibly shaking legs. "...Expired Thirium."

"Expired?" Moving his hands to Connor's shoulders Hank guided the ill deviant out of the stall and over to the sink to clean himself up a little before returning to the bullpen, or better yet, heading up to the dispensary. "Expired how?"

Leaning over the white sink with both hands supporting his weight Connor closed his eyes and heard the water turn on after Hank waved his own hand under the motion sensor on the deviant's behalf. "...Old. The chemical composition began to... break down. My system recognize the expired Thirium before it..." Pressing his left palm over his still aching stomach Connor trailed off for only a moment. "It didn't cycle into my biocomponents. My emergency expulsion program removed the expired Thirium from my body... before it did any harm."

"That's good to know. Also glad you knew to rush into the bathroom to be sick." Pulling down a white paper towel from the nearby dispenser Hank dipped it under the running warm water and gently lifted up Connor's right hand to take the towel for himself . Watching as Connor used the damp paper towel to clean off his mouth and chin Hank stared at the red L.E.D. glowing in the deviant's right temple warily. "When you feel like you can walk again I'm taking you up to see Joe for a minute."

"No, I don't want to go up there."

"You were just violently sick, kid. You should get checked out to make sure all that stuff is really out of your system."

"I'm fine."

"If our roles were reversed and I ended up throwing up my own blood in the bathroom," holding up his left hand to silence Connor before he had the chance to protest the hypothetical question Hank continued on. "would you just let me wipe my chin and go back to work like nothing happened?"

"...Humans expelling blood is far more serious than a deviant utilizing the emergency expulsion program."

"Why? Because we can't just drink what we lost and go about our way? Or because you still think your needs aren't important?" The way Connor's shoulders slumped with defeat told Hank that he hit the nail on the head. "Uh-huh. You either go up and see Joel or I drag you to the nearest facility for a check-up."

Tossing the damp towel, now stained pale blue thanks to his own blood, into the trashcan Connor gave the senior detective a pathetic gaze before silently agreeing to go up to the dispensary.

"Let's go." Motioning with his right hand toward the bathroom door Hank walked a pace behind Connor in case the deviant became ill again or collapsed. "We can say we were having a discussion with Joel about our case so people don't spread stupid rumors like we're in high school or something. Maybe he'll take care of your cut, too."

* * *

New Jericho Tower had to deal with their own share of ill deviants who were suffering from the odd cases of internal biocomponent corrosion. One of the sick deviants was Josh, and Simon was doing everything he could to take care of his ailing dear friend without overlooking his other responsibilities to the other equally sick deviants in the tower. Keeping Josh attached to a Thirial activity monitor and a steady flow of fresh Thirium through an external air intake line down his throat Simon was doing everything in his ability to keep the deviant stable until answers and eventual cure could be found.

The emergency repair bay was full of sick deviants. Everyone who had skills in technical repairs were volunteering their time to help their fellow deviants during their lingering illnesses and subsequent painfully slow recoveries.

Thirium was running low and the somewhat rare Thiricetomal was proving useless at the moment in aiding the affected deviants' discomfort.

"Simon?" North was tending to critically ill female former 'Traci' across from the bed where Josh was laying and could see that her condition was deteriorating quickly. "Tiffany is reaching a critical core temperature."

"Damn." Leaving Josh's bedside as the ill deviant rested as much as possible Simon checked on Tiffany by pressing his exposed left fingertips to her right temple where her L.E.D. had once resided, and checked her vitals. "Thirium volume is down to seventy-eight percent. She needs another unit."

"I'll get it."

Determined to keep his people alive and healthy Simon kept close track of Tiffany's vitals until North returned with the Thirium from their dwindling supplies in their storage room.

While a majority of the deviants were dangerously ill there had fortunately been no fatalities.

Yet.

"We're down to only two-hundred and six units of Thirium." Making an update on their current inventory North handed over the Thirium pouch for Simon to take and connect to an external line down Tiffany's throat. "When's the next shipment due?"

Shaking his head warily Simon hung up the Thirium pouch as he confirmed their next impending of Thirium. "Twelve days."

"I don't think they can wait that long. We're down from five-hundred pouches of Thirium to two-hundred and six in less than two days."

"I know. It's hard to keep our supplies evenly distributed when our own people are losing Thirium and burning through their biocomponents faster than we can repair them." Checking on the Thirium's flow as it ran down the line and into Tiffany's throat Simon was satisfied she was stable before returning to Josh's bed to watch over his sick friend. "I can't imagine losing our people to something as pointless as... whatever this is!"

North shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest as she gave Simon a cold hard stare. "Funny..."

"'Funny'?" Turning to face North as she stayed beside Tiffany's bed, her bedside manner showing more and more as her sympathetic and empathetic nature toward fellow 'Tracis' pulled on her heartstrings, Simon gave the normally closed off deviant an aggravated leer as his lip curled with anger. "What's so funny about this? Our people are suffering and dying."

"It's funny that you only seem to care about deviants suffering or dying when it's in large numbers."

"What are you talking about?"

"The night at the church."

Softening his expression Simon remembered that fateful night and knew what - better yet _who_ , she was talking about.

"When our people die en masse it's a problem." North stated as if it were a harsh truth that no one would dare admit. "But when only one deviant dies then it's just a tough decision that had to be made. Right?"

"You make it sound like his death didn't affect anyone."

"From where I'm standing, from what I've heard, from what I've seen and from what I've been a part of, I think that's an accurate statement. We're in the middle of a crisis," taking a stand for her own beliefs and feelings North raised her voice and told her ally what she truly wanted to say. "and yet you're here in the tower using scraps and barely holding the tower together instead of asking the only deviant in all of Detroit who might be able to give us answers on this strange situation you're acting like he doesn't even exist."

"He doesn't want anything to do with us. He walked away."

"Would you hold out your hand and ask your killer or your killer's allies to be your friends? Better yet," taking a step away from Simon to head toward the doorway of the repair bay it was clear North was going to get out of the room before she lost her cool and said something she couldn't take back. "would you be willing to trust them? I know I wouldn't."

Unable to leave the emergency repair bay to chase after North even if he wanted to continue the argument Simon could only sigh to himself and give Markus a cybernetic update on the situation while the deviant leader resided to himself in the tower's private office to seek information of his own. Excluding the little debate with North and her comments Simon let Markus know he was still working to help their people and he wasn't going to give up searching for a cure.

"We'll figure this out on our own, Josh." Discreetly Simon wrapped his hand around Josh's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I won't lose you the same way Markus lost North."

* * *

Courtesy of the unknown cause of various deviants becoming dangerously ill and suffering from internal corrosion Joel ended up giving Connor a full physical against the deviant's will. Sitting on the exam table with his gray blazer now in Hank's protection, his gray vest unbuttoned, his white dress shirt beneath unbuttoned and his black tie flipped over his right shoulder out of the way Connor patiently waited for Joel to finish attaching the wireless leads to his chest to view his Thirium pump and ventilation biocomponent functionality on the synced up Thirial activity monitor beside him. Barely reacting to Joel rolling up his left sleeve to wrap a Thirium pressure cuff around his bicep Connor just remained silent and waited for the technician to finish his task.

Unfazed by the sight of a younger detective getting an impromptu exam while on the clock Hank just leaned up against the wall and watched as the laidback technician went about his routine with a completely calm and collected exterior.

As per usual the dispensary was in flawless condition, sterilized to its fullest extent in the event of an emergency procedure and smelled of various cleaners that reminded Hank of a hospital's waiting room.

"Your vitals are all well within optimal parameters, Connor." Noting the readings on the monitor Joel reached into the left pocket of his white lab coat over his teal scrubs and pulled out his audioscope to put the earbuds into place before pressing the metal bell against Connor's bare chest. Listening to the Thirium pump and ventilation biocomponents; the deviant's heart and lungs, Joel then move the bell down a little lower over Connor's artificial stomach to listen for any sign of spasms or distress after the emergency expulsion program initiated. "Everything sounds normal."

The moment Joel backed off Connor began peeling the wireless leads from his chest with his fingertips like an anxious tic. "May I resume my shift, please?"

"After you top off your Thirium." Giving the deviant his permission Joel updated Connor's file and pocketed his audioscope in the process. "You're down to eighty-three percent, and eighty-five percent is when you're supposed to seek a replenishment."

Hearing that particular detail made Hank's blue eyes light up for a moment. "Good to know for future reference, huh, kid?"

"...Yes. I suppose it is beneficial for you to be aware of such a detail." Removing the sensors one at a time Connor freed his chest of the annoying white dots that glowed with a faint blue to confirm the synchronized connection to the monitor, and rebuttoned his shirt and vest. "As I stated, I merely ingested expired Thirium and my system fortunately detected it in time to remove it from my body."

Joel watched as Connor straightened his tie beneath his vest and slid off the table to be on his way. "Where'd you get the expired Thirium anyway?"

"In the breakroom."

"Wait, the _precinct's breakroom_ has expired Thirium?"

"Apparently so."

"Damn it. I told Captain Fowler he needs to let me have an intern or two so I can keep on top of that stuff. I'm sorry, Connor."

"It's not your fault." Slipping on his blazer Connor refused to hold an unnecessary grudge against the technician for an incident he wasn't even a part of. "I should have scanned the Thirium before I ingested it."

"You shouldn't HAVE to do that at all. There shouldn't be any expired Thirium anywhere in the building." The laidback demeanor seemed to disappear for a moment as Joel walked over to his desk and proceeded to write a detailed message to Captain Fowler about the incident. "I'll have the precinct's supply double-checked and restocked. Until then," looking at the deviant over the top of his laptop Joel sighed with self disappointment. "Rely on your own personal stock or pick up something fresh on your break. Also, pick up some liquid Thiriceptic for your cut to help it feel faster."

Connor pressed his left fingertips to the bandage still cover his laceration and ran a self diagnostic. "I cannot find any error on my part to explain why my self healing program as failed to remedy this current damage."

"The glitch with your skin regeneration program is stunting your self healing program's ability to heal your artificial skin at the moment. The Thiriceptic will keep it clean without the sting of incrassation compound. Hell, you might even pick up some Thiricetamol while you're at it."

The unusual terms were beginning to make Hank's head hurt. "Pick up some _what_? It sounds like you're casting spells over their for fuck sake..."

"'Theery-set-a-mall'." Joel broke it down more easily for Hank to understand. "It's a combination of Thirium and paracetamol." Resuming his laidback demeanor Joel explained the new product and shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "Paracetamol is Tylenol for us humans, and Thiricetamol is supposed to be Tylenol for androids. It's still experimental and came from the U.K. just two weeks ago."

"Experimental?"

"Very few deviants want to try it since pain and sickness are new feelings for them, and the idea of possible side effects make it less appealing. It's only going to be on the market for the month and then pulled off the shelves for further analysis. If androids like it then it'll be returned for purchase at the proper android stores, if not then it'll be reworked until they get the formula right."

"Sure, yeah. Makes perfect sense." Noting the time on his phone Hank tilted his head a little to the side and gave Connor a stern look. "Well, it's about time for our lunchbreak. I'll grab something to eat and you can grab a fresh bottle of Thirium along the way."

"Very well." Agreeing to the suggestion Connor nodded at Joel to acknowledge him before leaving, and joined Hank at the elevator to return to the ground floor of the precinct to take their leave. "We can work on the case as well."

"Kid, what part of lunch _break_ don't you understand?"

"I understand the concept perfectly." Entering the elevator along with two other officers Connor gave the senior detective a serious stare. "Unlike humans I'm capable of multitasking without becoming fatigued, and therefore find the prospect of working on the case during our break to be logical and productive."

Crossing his arms over his chest Hank let out a weary breath and looked up at the ceiling for a moment as the elevator began its descent. "Fuckin' show-off..."

* * *

Standing before the window of her private quarters North looked out at the thawing bay and watched the waves gently lapping against the sandy shore far below. The waves left behind smooth sand and stones as it removed bits of old leaves and litter that had fallen into the bay over the winter and spring. From the distance North imagined what the soft sand would feel like under her bare feet as the waves washed over her; washed away the horrible filth she still felt on her skin in the aftermath of her bloody escape from the 'Eden Club' and in the smoky outcome of the Revolution.

The new spring brought up a sense of new life and energy that could be felt even through the glass barrier before her. With that new life came the chance to make amends for past mistakes and have a new beginning to the life that was currently existing all around her.

"This tower is both a sanctuary and a prison..."

Closing her cinnamon brown eyes North pressed her right palm to the window and leaned against the cool glass as she sorted through her thoughts and feelings from the very depth of her heart.

"I may be safe here, but I'm also trapped."

As she spoke out loud a flock of red winged blackbirds flew by the window as the small migratory birds returned to Detroit to build their nests and seek out mates to start the cycle of life anew for themselves.

"Now that I'm free I'm going to find what it takes for me to truly embrace that freedom and make things right..."

* * *

The few CyberLife stores that were left standing in the wake of the Revolution and the company's bankruptcy had been purchased and converted into more android friendly stores to give deviants the freedom to purchase their own Thirium, software upgrades and replacement limbs and biocomponents on their own time and for their own reasons. The stores were being run by freed deviants who were originally purposed as technicians or lab assistants to humans working in android creation, and with that type of reliability; along with the cooperation of the newly founded facilities all throughout Detroit, the stores were flourishing and the deviants were staying healthy.

Stopping by the closest store to the precinct Connor located the large supply of Thirium containers near the rear of the store and selected a small pouch to purchase in favor of a larger bottle, and proceeded to make his purchase through a cybernetic transaction with the deviant operating the front register. It was all he needed and was ready to return to the car, but he needed to wait on his partner instead.

Curious about the store since the Thirium he had picked up for Connor had been found through luck, donations or online deliveries, Hank wandered down the aisles and stared at each item blankly. The large metal boxes all labeled under android models with the description of the biocomponent contained within seemed typical and like something he'd see in any store. But the aisle containing replacement ocular units; eyeballs, made Hank jump and back out of the aisle very slowly.

"Something wrong, Hank?" Noticing the way the senior detective reacted to the aisle had pulled in Connor's curiosity.

"No, nothing." Waving off his reaction Hank turned to give the deviant his full attention. "I'm just not used to looking at shit on the shelves and having it look back at me. Ya' got what ya' need?"

"Yes." The pouch of newly purchased Thirium was in his left hand at his side while his right hand rested over his sore stomach.

"And what about that other 'hocus-pocus' stuff Joel mentioned?"

The term 'hocus-pocus' was unfamiliar and made Connor's blue L.E.D. cycle in yellow twice as he cybernetically downloaded the correct information to understand that particular description. "...Oh, I understand now. It's unnecessary at the moment."

"Lesson number one in being an adult human, Connor: ALWAYS stock up BEFORE you need the supplies." Looking down the second aisle to the eyeballs, then then the third, Hank was sure he found the right spot. "When cold and flu season is around the corner you always buy medicine, tissues, disinfectants and a bunch canned soup and jello in case you do you get sick. Trust me," grabbing a small metal box with 'Thiriceptic' on its side from the shelf Hank tossed it over to Connor who easily caught in his right hand. "you don't want to try to go shopping with a runny nose and a fever."

"That is a wise precaution."

"Glad you agree. Now... Where's that other shit?"

Motioning with both his eyes and his right hand Connor directed Hank to the correct location. "Behind you."

"Oh... Right." Grabbing the next metallic box Hank carried it on Connor's behalf and walked up to the register so Connor make his additional purchases. The cybernetic transaction was quick, painless and virtually silent. "Damn. When I was working at convenience store in high school I would've killed to have such easy customers at the check-out."

Without saying a word Connor's L.E.D. settled on yellow as he and Hank left the store to return to the car out in the parking lot. Waiting until he and Hank were inside the car and away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears before giving the senior detective a little information on android cybernetic communications that humans could never experience. "...It's not silent."

Pausing for a moment as he pulled his seatbelt over his chest Hank tried to figure out what Connor was referring to. "You mean your transaction?"

"Correct."

"Well, I imagine it's not quiet in your head when you do your communication thing, but verbally-"

"It remains verbal even with a cybernetic connection." Putting his purchases on the dashboard ahead of himself Connor's entire demeanor took on a guarded and somewhat offended tone. "I hear what they really think about me while you remain unaware."

Freezing entirely Hank's paternal mode had been activated. "Did that guy behind the register insult or threaten you?"

"He... asked personal questions."

"Did you answer them?"

"No. My decisions are no one else's business but my own."

"Good." Turning over the engine of the car Hank felt how tense Connor had become and wanted to go back inside the store to throw a few punches at the deviant behind the counter. "Do you need a minute or are you okay to keep going?"

"I'm fine." Taking the pouch of Thirium from the dashboard Connor opened up the plastic container and began slowly replenishing his reserve without drinking too much at the time due to his recent emergency expulsion episode. Staying silent for a moment as Hank pulled the car out of the parking lot and back onto the street Connor finished the Thirium and placed the empty pouch down in the nearby cup holder to be disposed of later. "...He asked me why I wasn't seeking supplies from New Jericho, asked me if I had been assaulted by another deviant and asked if I was comfortable living life as a traitor."

"What the fuck does he care? Your life is none of his damn business."

"He knows about what happened to me the night of the Revolution. He... supports Markus's decision and sees me as a traitor masquerading as an ally to deviants by working as a detective alongside humans." The words sounded broken and lost as Connor spoke from his heart. "He accused me of such and said it was better for everyone at New Jericho for me to keep away."

"Asshole. You were murdered and he's saying you're in the wrong for not bowing down and kissing your killer's ass?"

"Apparently there is strife within New Jericho regarding the opinion on the matter of whether or not Markus did the right thing. I don't wish to perpetuate such a debate, but it seems regardless of my feelings and decisions the discussion will continue on with misinformation, lies and rumors."

"So it doesn't matter that the Revolution was a _peaceful success_? Your personal beef with Markus is what they're focusing on right now?"

"It appears deviants are as guilty of gossip as humans." Pulling the metal box storage of the dashboard Connor looked at the Thiriceptic's shiny packaging and stared at his reflection looking back at him. The yellow L.E.D. in his right temple and bandage under his left eye made Connor look less like the previously infamous and now deceased 'Deviant Hunter', and more like a failed experiment. "We're all flawed in some way."

"Especially me, kid."

"You were a victim of terrible misfortune." It wasn't right to compare Hank's personal flaws to his own personal choices considering he had so much to live for and seemingly lost it all thanks to the cruelty and selfishness of other people. "You didn't make poor decision or let someone use you like a tool."

"Stop."

The demand seemingly had no context and left Connor seeking clarification. "...Stop what?"

"Stop acting like you did anything wrong. I know that you didn't have a choice in anything when you were a machine and now that you're a deviant you feel like you can't trust your choices because of what Markus chose to do." Driving to the 'Chicken Feed' food stand Hank parked the car along the street across from the small stand and turned off the engine. "You're Connor Wolf and you're a free man. You like to play guitar, you like dogs, you're a great cook, you're a gardener in the making AND you're one of the best damn detectives to ever enter the precinct. You're not a tool, you're not a victim and you're damn sure not going to let other deviants make you feel like you're in the wrong for standing up for yourself and your beliefs."

Remaining stoic and cold Connor looked away from his reflection on the case and gave Hank a blank stare as his left hand went over his stomach as if he was in some sort of pain. "I will do my best to remember that."

"Good. It's the truth." Opening up his door Hank removed his seatbelt and gave Connor a focused stare before stepping out of the car. "You wait here while I get my lunch and when I get back we can keep working on our case for a few minutes."

Watching as Hank walked away across the street, the gruff Lieutenant swearing at other cars passing too close to him as he walked, Connor opened up the box containing the Thiriceptic and pulled out the small plastic tube containing the unique astringent. Peeling down the bandage beneath his left eye Connor put a small amount of the pale blue cream on his right index fingertip and placed it over the still open cut that was refusing to heal on its own.

The special astringent had a strange cooling effect on the injury that was accompanied with a gentle tingling sensation. There was no pain or discomfort to his eye, but another part of his body wasn't quite so calm. A small spasming cramp in Connor's stomach made the deviant let out a single groan of pain until the spasm mercifully stopped.

"My artificial stomach still hurts."

Glancing at the box of Thiricetomal still sitting on the dashboard Connor contemplated trying the new form of android medicine to see if it'd ease his artificial stomach's lingering cramps and pain. Opening the second shiny box Connor dropped the plastic pill bottle into his left palm and read the ingredients on the side of the bottle curiously. It was composed entirely of substances that were safe for android consumption and measured out in appropriate doses, and yet there was something unsettling about the medication that made Connor feel very uneasy in a way he couldn't describe.

As opened up the lid on the small bottle Hank returned to the car with a half order of his usual pick, and made sure Connor noticed the slightly improvement in his usual dietary choice. "Smaller burger, half the condiments, twice the lettuce, onions and tomatoes, no fries and I got a small diet soda."

Recognizing that Hank was trying to make efforts to better himself in small ways Connor gave the meal his approval as he ran a scan over the contents. "That current calorie count is far more acceptable than usual."

"Yeah, half the calories and half the flavor." Taking a sip of the diet soda in his cup Hank grimaced at the bitter taste as his eyes fell on the pill bottle resting next to the Thiriceptic tube in Connor's right hand. The sight of any android holding medication was as unsettling as it was bizarre. "Are you in pain?"

"My artificial stomach has been feeling uncomfortable the moment my emergency expulsion program initiated. If this new medication is going to ease android pain then now seems like the appropriate time to test that theory and see if it works."

"Alright, it's your choice." Unwrapping his burger Hank took a tentative bite and leaned back in his seat while Connor dropped two of the dark blue colored circular medicinal tablets into his left palm before popping them into his mouth. "Need some water- er... _Thirium_ , to wash those pills down?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good. I'd hate to have to hide a pill in a piece of blue cheese for ya'."

Returning the cap to the bottle of pills Connor placed the medication back in the case alongside the Thiriceptic tube to be stored for future use. Running a scan over his system as the medicine slowly took effect on his aching artificial stomach. Closing his eyes and keeping an active diagnostic running as the tablets began to break down and dissolve Connor awaited any sign of change in his system that needed to be addressed.

"About the case..." Taking another bite of his rather bland burger Hank remembered their unusual case and began asking for Connor's opinion on what little evidence they currently had at their disposal. "The affected deviants are all different, run in different circles, live in different areas and they all have different programming. What do they have in _common_ that can help us out? Anything at all."

The evidence was sparse and details were limited. "Aside from being deviants in general there is nothing of notable interest."

"Maybe whatever this problem is, whatever is causing it, maybe it is in fact another glitch but the technician's just can't locate it yet."

Disagreeing with the suggestion Connor explained the progress that had been made on the case courtesy of the helpful technicians in the city. "All glitches, bugs, malware and viruses have been eliminated as the cause of this current malfunction."

"So we're still working the possible sabotage angle?"

"Correct."

"Do we have a suspect or a motive?" Finishing the unfulfilling burger Hank wadded up the greasy wrapper and dropped it into the paper bag the meal came in before doing the same with the now empty soda cup. With his garbage collected the senior detective casually tossed the full bag into the backseat of the car with the rest of his garbage to be taken care of later. "Anyone or anything at all?"

Connor was too preoccupied with Hank throwing garbage in the backseat and gave the lieutenant a somewhat disgusted look.

"What? I'm going to clean out the car in a few days, it's fine."

"That's still unsanitary."

"As opposed to putting weird evidence samples in your mouth?"

"That's different." Defending his previous actions Connor refused to compare the two acts against one another. "It's necessary to do my work."

"And me having lunch is necessary, too." Turning over the engine again Hank gave Connor a coy smirk as he pulled the car onto the street to return to the precinct. "Back to the case at hand. Suspects? Got any to look at?"

"No one of immediate interest comes to mind." Moving his right hand to his right gray vest pocket Connor pulled out his coin and toss it back and forth between his hands to think and recalibrate his hand-eye coordination during the drive. "Former CyberLife technicians have either left the city or have changed career from technician to other similar careers to escape the negative publicity, but I doubt any former technicians would be petty enough to attack individual deviants with an undetectable weapon or program."

"What about the average hacker who hates androids? Maybe one or more of them are wreaking havoc by selecting targets of convenience which is why we can't figure this out."

"That's a plausible scena-" Connor suddenly stopped as his coin dropped to the floor of the car and his L.E.D. flashed to an angry red in his temple. Leaning forward a little Connor began to tremble and his arms wrapped protectively around his abdomen as a pained groan passed his lips. Curling around himself Connor's body began to shake even harder and his breathing hastened. "S-Something's wrong."

"Connor?" Struggling to keep his eyes on the road ahead of himself as his partner suddenly fell into physical distress Hank sped up a little and waited for the deviant respond to his voice. "What's wrong? Talk to me. What's going on?"

"It hurts..." Speaking again Thirium began to drip from his mouth and his nose as a burning pain tore through his entire body without mercy. "My body feels like it's burning up from the inside out!"

Hank moved his right hand over to Connor's back and pressed his palm down in a comforting manner between the deviant's shoulder blades. The touch confirmed that Connor was beginning to burn up, and a quick 'fever check' against the deviant's forehead was all Hank needed to react accordingly. "Shit. I'm taking you to a facility."

"N-No... I don't-" Harsh coughing stole his words as he continued to lose more blood and now struggled to breathe.

"It's okay, son. I'm getting you some help." Remaining impressively calm on Connor's behalf Hank changed direction from the precinct to get to the closest facility to ensure Connor received proper treatment.

Listening to Connor coughing and struggling to breathe sent chills up Hank's spine. The memory of the car accident that took Cole's life flashed over his mind and tried to infiltrate his waking thoughts. One of the most haunting sounds that Hank ever endured was Cole coughing and crying in pain after being loaded up into the back of the ambulance before falling deathly silent during transport.

"Hold on for me, son. Don't give up..."

Red warnings flashed over Connor's vision as Klaxons sounded off inside his head. Ignoring the warnings in favor of running a self diagnostic Connor forced himself to lean back in his seat and take in deep slow breaths to calm himself down. The burning pain that had rendered him nearly incapacitated had originated in his stomach, and was now radiating outward like an actual fire burning down the forest surrounding it.

Closing his eyes and ignoring the taste of the Thirium he had just ingested returning to his tongue as he coughed up some of his own blue blood Connor had no choice but to trust Hank to help him through his current predicament.

' _It's a shame, Connor_.' Amanda's voice taunted Connor as his darker memories surfaced without warning. ' _We had such high hopes for you and now you're nothing more than a hollow replacement for an alcoholic's dead son_. _Pathetic_.'

"N-Not... Not... pathetic."

The strange response didn't go unnoticed by Hank. "No one said you were, kid."

Reaching the facility at a rapid pace Hank parked the car at the front entrance and threw open his door with aggression. Walking to the other side of the vehicle Hank pulled open the passenger side door and unclipped Connor's seatbelt before wrapping his left arm around the deviant's shoulders and pressing his right palm to the center of Connor's chest to guide him out of the car and toward the front entrance.

"Come on, you're almost there."

Unable to stand upright or support his own weight Connor didn't resist when Hank bent down and pulled Connor up and over his right shoulder to carry him through the front door to find help. Tense thanks to his mounting pain but limp over Hank's shoulder due to his increasing weakness Connor was as helpless as a ragdoll in the senior detective's grip.

"Hey!" Hank's deep voice echoed off the walls of the front receptionist area of the facility as he called to anyone and everyone who could help the ill deviant. Barry, one of the 'Jerry models' from the abandoned 'Pirate's Cove' amusement park, was at the receptionist desk looked up at the sight of Hank carrying Connor around, while the other waiting patients stared in silent confusion. "I need some help here!"

From the back area of the facility a familiar face emerged and honed in on the sight of the two detectives in the front of her facility. "Shit." Marching over to stand beside Hank's right side as he held Connor over his shoulder Abby pressed her left hand to Connor's burning right cheek and sighed. "Carry him into the back and I'll get him taken care of, Hank. Let's go."

Following after Abby as she led the way through the sliding double doors to the treatment rooms of the facility Hank could feel the heat just building and radiating through Connor's body as the deviant coughed and began to wheeze. Reaching the first vacant room Hank carried Connor inside and gently laid him down to lay flat on his back over the exam table while Abby closed the door and began checking over her newest patient's vital signs.

"Core temperature elevated." She noted as her right palm pressed down again Connor's forehead for a moment. The L.E.D. was blinking a rapid red and Connor's chest was frantically rising and falling with shallow breaths as he randomly coughed. Clicking on her penlight that was normally kept in her scrub top's right breast pocket Abby lifted up Connor's eyelids one at a time even as the deviant tried to keep his eyes shut with pain, and checked his pupils. "Open your eyes for me..." Once the glassy brown irises appeared Abby continued the exam. "Normal responses from the ocular relay units. Connor, talk to me. What's happening?"

"P-Pain and... burning." Feeling Abby's hands reaching under his arms as he kept them protectively wrapped over his chest and abdomen Connor didn't flinch when she unbuttoned his gray vest and white dress shirt to expose his abdomen and chest. As her soft hands pressed down on his abdomen Connor winced in pain and coughed a little more causing small blue spots to appear on his lips and chin. "...Everything feels like it's burning."

"Okay, we'll figure this out Connor. Try to relax." Reacting on autopilot Abby wheeled over a metal table holding several technician's tools and began working on stabilizing the deviant without any form of hesitation. Pressing a small processor stimulator to his red glowing L.E.D. Abby manually activated emergency stasis mode and waited for Connor's body to go limp before moving any further. "How long has he been like this, Hank?"

"A couple of minutes." Replying as accurately as possible Hank helped Abby to straighten out Connor's back and legs before she gently tilted Connor's head back and lowered his jaw. Using the penlight to check inside Connor's mouth and down his throat Hank couldn't help but feel like Abby already knew what was happening to the deviant and was just seeking confirmation. "Do you know that this is?"

"Yes and no." Clicking off the light Abby walked over to a nearby metal supply cabinet and pulled open the doors to locate her necessary tools. "Connor is suffering from the same internal corrosion as the other deviants who've been getting sick in the city, but I still don't know what's causing this."

"Fuck!" Turning his back to the sight of Abby using a device that was eerily similar to that of a dialysis machine on Connor the senior detective tried to figure out what the hell could've caused Connor to become so suddenly ill. "We've been on break for barely an hour, and just before that Connor had an emergency check-up by the precinct technician. There was nothing wrong with him."

"An emergency check-up?" Abby used the audioscope draped around her neck to listen to Connor's frantic breaths through his artificial lungs and his Thirium pump's rate. Draping the audioscope back around her neck Abby pressed a small button located on the side of the exam table to initial a cooling layer beneath Connor's body through the surface of the table to help keep the deviant from overheating to a dangerous degree. "Why did Connor have a check-up at the precinct of all places?"

"Earlier today he accidentally drank expired Thirium and it made him puke."

"Expired Thirium alone wouldn't cause this type of reaction." Next Abby awkwardly pulled Connor's right arm from his blazer and dress shirt sleeves before manually removing the artificial skin from the bend in his arm, then opening up the plastimetal panel beneath it. Repeating her actions from before Abby freed Connor's left arm in the same way. "Before he got sick what was he doing?"

"Talking to me in the car."

"Come on, Hank." Securing a transfusion line to the main line in Connor's arm to the machine Abby turned it on and watched as his blue blood was pulled from his body and cycled through the machine to be sterilized before returning to the line in his left arm. Securing the line in place, the two transfusion lines carrying Connor's blood back and forth to enter and exit his body at a steady pace, Abby proceeded to press wireless sensors over his chest to check his overall Thirial activity and vital signs. "You're a detective, you know I need as many clues, details and answers as possible in order to figure this mess out."

Reminding himself that Connor's condition was as enigmatic as the other ill patients Hank took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Want a full interview or a quick rundown?"

"Interview." Watching Connor's rapid heartbeat on the monitor Abby sighed and returned her right palm to his forehead to monitor his core temperature as it remained static at one-hundred and one point four degrees. "I'm all ears."

"We went on our lunchbreak and stopped by one of those android stores so Connor get some more Thirium after he puked. That stuff was fresh, and he had no problems drinking it."

"Okay," opening up the storage cabinet against the far wall Abby pulled out two portable screens and a plastic wand attached to the second screen by a thick gray cable. "keep going."

"He also got some stuff to help that cut under his eye heal because that stupid glitch that was fucking up deviant skin got to him the other day. He even grabbed some of that weird android medicine and took..."

"Hank?" The way the senior detective trailed off immediately told Abby that Hank was about to play on a hunch. "What did he take?"

"I'll be right back!"

Keeping her right hand on Connor's forehead Abby watched as Hank marched out of the exam room like a man on a mission. Lightly she began to run her fingers through Connor's hair in a comforting manner as she spoke to her unconscious patient kindly. "You know, I don't mind us meeting every now and then, but you seem to be a magnet for trouble. Quit it!"

The exam room door slid open again as Hank returned and showed Abby the very medication Connor had taken just minutes before suddenly falling ill. "This is what he took." Handing her the bottle Hank looked back at Connor and shook his head a little. "Just two pills."

"Thiricetomal..." Opening the bottle Abby dropped a few of the pills into her right palm and grimaced at the medicine. "This is something new to me as a technician, but as an E.M.S. I can say I've seen this stuff before."

"Wait, what? How? This shit's only been on the market for a few weeks."

"Maybe as android medicine, but for humans it's been on the streets for decades." Putting the pill bottle on the table with her other tools Abby pressed a small intercom button on the wall to communicate with the front receptionist desk. "Barry, please bring a microscope and a blood screening test to exam room four."

' _Right away, Dr. Grayson_.'

"If my hunch is right these pills," Abby held up one tablet between her right index finger and thumb for Hank to see as she spoke. "is actually Alprazolam being sold as Thiricetomal."

"It's been a while since I worked narcotics." His tone was exhausted and not snippy as he stood back from the table where is partner was laying unconscious and helpless. "Refresh my memory."

"This is an anti anxiety, anti panic attack and anti anxiety induced depression drug for adults." Placing the pill bottle down on the counter beside her Abby sighed and tried to think of how to help her numerous sick patients recover. "In Chicago I dealt with far too many overdoses and near overdoses on college campuses every fall and spring."

"Shit... Before 'red ice' flooded Detroit our biggest threat were 'street blues' because teens were trying to cram for finals and get a quick high. Hard to believe I kind of miss those days. What's this stuff doing to Connor's body?"

"If I'm right then this drug is the cause of the various deviants suffering from internal corrosion." The door slid open again as Barry entered with the requested supplies in his hands. "Thank you, Barry. Stay close by and get ready to send an emergency cybernetic broadcast about the sickness making androids suffering from internal corrosion. We might finally have an answer and a more effective treatment."

"I'll be waiting up front for an update, Dr. Grayson."

"Call me 'Abby' and thank you, Barry." Accepting the microscope and plastic device containing the strip for a blood test Abby returned her full focus on her hunch and ignored the sound of Connor beginning to cough even while in emergency stasis mode. Placing one of the pills down on the slide beneath the lens of the microscope Abby glanced through the scope and took a closer look at the pill. "...Yeah. That's what I thought."

"Is it that human medicine?"

"Yup. The markings on the surface have been rubbed away but I can still see faint outlines of the proper lettering and numbers to identify it as Alprazolam. There is a thin coating of Thirium over the surface of the pills to mask their true identity until it's too late, and is in the android's system."

"And that stuff is potent enough to kill androids from the inside out?"

"That's the theory." Walking over to Connor still laying on the exam table Abby picked up a small syringe from the tray of tools and took a blood sample from the exposed line Connor's arm to use on the blood test. As the small blue drops of blood dripped from the end of the syringe's needle onto the sensitive strip of the test a positive reading gave Abby the confirmation she needed. "It's indeed Alprazolam. We got a false drug on the market and it's hurting androids."

"Shit." Pulling his phone from his jean pocket Hank scrolled through his contacts to locate Captain Fowler's number and pressed dial. "I'll spread the word and have every store in the city checked for more of that stuff."

"And I'll get the remnants of the pills out of Connor's stomach." Pressing her hand to the button on the wall's intercom again Abby gave Barry a new order to follow before she set to work. "Barry, tell the other facilities to check for pills in the stomachs of their patients with internal corrosion, and send out an emergency broadcast dissuading any and all deviants from taking Thiricetomal for any reason until further notice."

' _Right away, Abby_. _I'll send the messages_.'

"Alright, Connor..." Dropping her left hand from the intercom Abby watched as Connor's blue blood cycled through the external sterilization filter and picked up the internal viewing screen; a portable x-ray device for androids, and held it over Connor's chest and abdomen. "I'll do my best to help you pull through this mess and you don't quit on me. Okay?"

The screen highlighted Connor's artificial stomach beneath the plastimetal framing in an unhealthy crimson glow. The artificial stomach was clearly aggravated by the potent medication causing the vital biocomponent to hemorrhage slowly into Connor's abdominal cavity. The surrounding biocomponents were slowly turning from a healthy blue color to purple and then into red as the internal corrosion radiated outward from the affect stomach, but stopped spreading beyond the chest and abdominal cavities as the contaminated Thirium was sterilized through the external filter, and had the poisonous effects of the pills removed.

"Damn... I caught the corrosion in time but you still need to have the damage repaired."

Putting the viewing screen aside Abby swapped out one tool for another and picked up the sonar wand attached to the second screen. Lightly pressing the wand down over Connor's abdomen and stomach beneath the plastimetal framing Abby began to estimate how much blood had seeped through the damaged artificial stomach and into the surrounding cavity after Connor became sick.

"About twenty... twenty-five c.c.'s of Thirium lost. Hopefully your system will remedy that so I don't have to open up your paneling and clean it up myself."

Once more the door to the exam room slid open and Hank returned with a breathy sigh. "Patrol is going to check all the stores, confiscate all the bottles of the Thiri... Whatever that shit's called, and our precinct technician is going to test and see if all the bottles were fake medicine, or just a handful were slipped on the shelves."

"Sounds good to me."

"Uh..." Seeing Connor getting what was essentially an ultrasound gave Hank righteously confused pause. "What did I miss here?"

"Just routine tests." Giving Hank a surprisingly playful grin Abby stepped to the side and held up the screen attached to the wand so the senior detective could see what she was looking at. "Don't worry, he's not miraculously carrying around a 'mini android' in his belly."

"Well, that's a nightmare I've never had before, so thanks." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank walked over to the exam table and looked down at Connor's expressionless face with nothing but concern in his blue eyes. The L.E.D. was still glowing in red but it wasn't cycling as fast now that Connor was in emergency rest mode. "What're you looking for?"

"I'm looking at the blood loss that collected in his abdomen, and I'm making sure the artificial stomach itself hasn't been so physically compromised that I need to perform emergency repairs."

Hank's posture stiffened at the prospect of Connor possibly needing what equated to emergency surgery. "...Do you need to open him up?"

"Nope." Putting the sonar wand and screen aside Abby gave Connor's chest a light pat as she opened up a secondary storage cabinet in the corner of the room to pull out a plastic package that contained a long thin flexible tube, and then a large glass vial of a black liquid from the shelf beside it. "I just need to get the toxins of the pills absorbed from his stomach and his system will finish what I started.

"How did two little pills cause all this damage?"

"Well, Alprazolam works by enhancing the activity of certain neurotransmitters in the human brain, and I suspect that since androids were designed specifically to imitate humans inside and out that the pills entered the Thirium through ingestion, and compromised the chemical composition of the Thirium resulting in the Thirium contamination while trying to create additional electrical signals that caused the surrounding biocomponents to systematically shutdown and corrode from an improper recognition from the affected android's own processors."

Lifting his eyes Hank stared blankly at Abby and shook his head a little. "...I have no idea what you just said."

"The pills aren't compatible with androids and their bodies go haywire." Abby explained everything while she opened up the plastic packaging over the tube and proceeded to insert one end of the tube through Connor's right nostril to begin snaking it down his throat and into his artificial stomach. "The end result of the android bodies freaking out." As the tube slipped down into Connor's throat Abby pressed her left palm over top of his throat to ensure he didn't choke on the line as it entered his artificial stomach. "The end result is the affected android suffering from internal bleeding and developing a nasty blood infection."

"And... You can help him, right?"

"Yup." With the line in place Abby secured it to the right side of Connor's face with medical adhesive and picked up the other end of the line with a very ginger touch. "I'm going to put activated liquid charcoal down this line and into his stomach. This will absorb and neutralize the pills to stop them from doing any further damage. Then I'll free him of the external filter so he can rest."

"You make it sound so damn easy."

"I'm a technician, that's part of my training."

The sight of the black liquid in the glass vial being pulled into a large clean syringe reminded Hank of the old science fiction movies he had seen as a kid. But the image of the syringe being attached to the end of the line already running into Connor's body through his nose gave Hank horrible flashbacks to when his mother went through chemo therapy for her cancer.

Subconsciously Hank put his right hand on Connor's left shoulder and looked away from the black ink-like liquid running down the line and into Connor's stomach as the deviant remained unconscious and oblivious on the exam table. From under his palm Hank noted Connor's still high core temperature and grimaced at the idea of Connor having a fever after being poisoned by something that was supposed to help him.

"He's still running hot."

"Like I said, this is an android blood infection. He's going to be reacting as a human would to an infection with a higher than average core temperature until the infection passes."

"How bad was the damage?"

"Not as bad as I feared. Take a look at this." Holding up the internal viewing screen again over Connor's body Abby showed Hank what an android looks like internally without getting too invasive. Positioning the viewing screen over Connor's upper chest Abby highlighted the key vital biocomponents of interest. "These two larger biocomponents are his left and right artificial lungs. They're positioned a little further back in the chest cavity compared to a human to help keep his central core as cool as possible."

The senior detective looked at the bluish purple biocomponents with a sense of awe in his blue eyes as he watched the artificial lungs expanding and contracting with each of Connor's gentle breaths. The coughing fit had mercifully subsided but the mild damage to his lungs was still clear to see thanks to the unhealthy, albeit temporary, discoloration.

"And this..." Moving the screen down toward the central left portion of Connor's chest Abby highlight the most important biocomponent of all. "Is his heart."

The circular object seemed less like a heart and more like a small cylinder in a car's engine. That was until Abby took a screenshot of the biocomponent, zoomed in on it, and began to turn it so Hank could see it from a new angle. "Fuck." The steady rhythmic and gentle beat of the pale blue pump was a sight to behold. "...It actually looks like a damn heart."

"That was a design choice to make things 'simpler' for technicians to handle. Mirroring human anatomy was a surprisingly effective way to get certain biocomponents to behave in very specific ways."

"Technicians know that androids have actual hearts and they still tried to treat them like heartless machines?"

"Yup." Responding in a casual tone and popping the 'p' as she spoke Abby moved the screen down a little further. "That's why I didn't pursue my passion for android bio-engineering until _after_ the Revolution succeeded. The idea of looking someone in their eyes while listening to their heart and trying to say that they aren't alive was just too cruel to deal with."

"Yeah... I understand why."

"Check this out." Hovering the screen over Connor's upper abdomen right below where his pectoral muscles would be located Abby highlight three small circular ports in the plastimetal frame for Hank to see. "These two ports on the left and right sides give technician's access to the ventilation biocomponents for routine maintenance without needing to tear the chest completely apart. And the central one is the Thirium pump regulator. This is what allows the android heart to beat."

"Wait, the pump and regulator are separate from one another but are still that damn close together. Why?"

"The pump needs as much room to expand and contract as possible, and the regulator needs to stay cool since it's in constant use like the pump itself. This keeps the two biocomponents from overheating one another. The close proximity keeps the regulator synchronized to the heart without any electrical disturbances to throw off the beat."

"...Oh."

"And down here you can see the two sterilization filters on either side; they act and look like kidneys." Continuing with the anatomy lesson Abby moved the screen over Connor's abdomen next and showed off the two filters. "Right here in the lower central left portion of the abdomen is the thermal regulator. It's attached to a long latex and plastic line that runs throughout Connor's lower abdomen like human intestines, and this is where the coolant is stored and flowing when needed."

Hank had no idea how humanoid androids truly were until he saw the life beginning to flicker in Connor's eyes as he deviated prior to the Revolution. Seeing their internal workings that were designed specifically to imitate human anatomy was humbling in an entirely new way to the gruff Lieutenant.

"In the lower central portion of the abdomen right below the Thirium pump regulator and the artificial stomach..." Abby wanted to make sure Hank knew as much about android anatomy as possible since he and Connor had such high risk jobs and accidents in the field could happen at any minute. "Is where his gyroscope is located. It acts like the inner ear to help maintain balance."

"Inner ear in the stomach? Sure, makes sense."

"Over here in the lower right portion of the abdomen is Connor's analysis filter, which is unique to his and Lucas's models. No other deviants have such a filter which means it'll be examined every time either of them have a check-up. And finally," moving the screen up and keeping it to the right Abby showed Hank the last vital biocomponent. "This is the Thirium filter itself. It acts like the liver and filters out impurities that enter Connor's blood while the sterilization filters destroy said impurities."

Seeing all of the important pieces of Connor's body glowing an angry red or unhealthy purple due to the recent poisoning made Hank's skin crawl. Androids truly were as fragile as humans and yet they were always expected to go above and beyond what was normal to keep humans safe all because they were born in a lab and not from a womb.

It was cruel and blatant discrimination.

Struggling to find his voice Hank asked the only question he could think of after being given his impromptu lesson. "...How long is he going to be out of it?"

"About two hours."

"Perfect... I can head back to the precinct to get an update on the case and see if there's been a confirmation on the source of the contamination."

"You go do your thing, and I'll stay here and keep doing my own." Finishing with the viewing screen and the last of the charcoal Abby tossed the now empty vial and used syringe into the proper waste disposal bin on the wall while keeping the screen nearby. "He's stable and will begin recovering soon. I'll stay here with him until you get back. You know, unless a seriously injured patient comes my way or a taco truck parks out front. You know, the _real_ important things in life..."

Arching his brow a little Hank gave the kind woman a lost stare. "Wounded people in need and tacos are the important things?"

"They are to me!"

The upbeat attitude coming from the technician was a good sign that Hank latched onto like a life line. "Thanks, Abby. I'll try to be back before he wakes up so he can go home and rest."

"Right." Running his right fingers through Connor's hair again Abby gave the senior detective a reassuring grin where she stood. "I'll let him know what's going on if he wakes up before you get back, or save you a hypothetical taco. Whichever comes first..."

* * *

It didn't take long for Barry's message to spread to the deviants throughout the entire city. Word reached every facility in the city first, then quickly spread out to New Jericho Tower out on Belle Isle. Every technician who received a confirmation on the cause of the internal biocomponent corrosion set about with the correct treatment just as Abby had done, and with that treatment the ill deviants began to slowly recover. All bottles of the false Thiricetomal had been pulled out of the android stores, and the seller of the toxic drug had been traced back to a former CyberLife technician who had migrated to Canada in search of a new life through underground funds by selling the drug to third party companies under the table.

His plan was to make the deviant in Detroit sick without a known cause and create a mini panic that would require a return of technicians to Detroit to help with the chaos. Of the returning technicians would be paid handsomely for their assistance during the trying time...

A warrant had been issued for the technician's arrest, and he was currently being extricated from Canada to be charged for his crimes in the United States of America, and would be set to stand trial. Due to Connor being one of the androids affected by the false medication a different precinct would be handling the case to prevent a potential bias on the deviant's part.

The police were busy with questioning the owners of the android stores, and the honest technicians were busy tending to their numerous patients.

"Josh?" Whispering the deviant's name as he gently removed the line from Josh's right nostril without harming him in the process Simon tried to get a verbal response. "Josh, your system is clean and you're going to recover. Please open your eyes."

"Any changes?" Markus's voice called out as he entered the emergency repair bay to check on his downed friend. "Our outside contacts have confirmed that the guilty party has been arrested and all of the fake Thiricetomal has been confiscated." Looking down at Josh's peaceful face Markus too waited for a reaction from the most passive of the four leaders. "How are our people recovering?"

"Slowly but steadily." Lightly pressing his left palm down over the center of Josh's chest Simon checked his Thirium pump beat and confirmed that his vitals were much stronger than they had been before. "The activated charcoal removed the contaminants from the affected deviant's systems, and now their self healing programs are picking up where I left off."

"That's good. Due to the abundance of ill deviants there's going to be a temporary shortage of Thirium in the area. We'll need to take emergency measures to keep our supply from disappearing entirely before our next shipment arrives."

"Already on it. Those who need their weekly replenishment of Thirium will be going into the city to receive it from a facility until our own stock is restored."

"I just hope they don't resent needing to leave the tower at all."

"They shouldn't. I mean," shrugging his shoulders a little Simon gave the deviant leader a friendly reminder. "thousands of other deviants are already living in the city outside the tower. It's not like they'd be alone."

"Yeah, that's true."

Josh's eyelids began to flutter as he recognized the voices speaking around him and his system rebooted slowly. "...Simon?" Revealing his chocolate brown eyes Josh looked up at his friends and lifted his head up from the table to glance around and gain his bearings. "...What happened?"

"You took some Thiricetomal to test it out as a possible pain reliever, then collapsed since the drug was a lie." Wrapping his hands around Josh's hands Simon hovered over him protectively. "I'm sorry I didn't catch it sooner, but there were already so many other deviants going down all around us I didn't even think to check the medicine as the possible cause of the problem."

"...I collapsed? How long was I out?"

"About nine hours." Tightening his hands around Josh's hands Simon gauged his overall reactions and reflexes. "Squeeze my hands; left and right."

Obeying the request Josh squeezed Simon's hands and looked over at Markus beside him. "Was... Was the whole city affected?"

"Most of it." With a gentle left hand to Josh's right shoulder Markus guided the deviant back down to lay against the table and rest. "No fatalities."

"Good. That's very good..."

"Rest, you're still overheating. I'm going to check in with North and let her know that the crisis is over, then I'm going to speak to the mayor via online conference and see if he'll do something to get more Thirium to the city quicker."

Mentioning North made Simon's shoulders slump in a way that Josh noticed but Markus hadn't caught.

"Keep me posted." Seeing his friends off Markus left the emergency repair bay in search of the often aloof fourth leader to let her know what was happening.

"Simon?" Tightening his hands around Simon's hands again Josh got his friend's attention in a gentle way. "What's going on?"

"It's just... There's a lot to talk about and a lot to think about." Lightly pulling his hands from Josh's grip Simon locked eyes with Josh as decided to follow North's lead and speak from the heart. "And... I think it's time we talk about what we all went through before and during the Revolution before we move on with our futures."

* * *

A cool sensation against his forehead was the first thing that Connor became aware of as he opened his soulful brown eyes for the first time in two and half hours since he had been forced into emergency stasis mode. As he lifted up his head from the actively cooling exam table Connor felt something soft and warm get tucked beneath his head and under his hair as a familiar presence stood beside him protectively. Recognizing the presence as Hank the rebooted deviant let out a heated breath as the cold surface of the exam table managed to keep his core temperature from rising too high while he was unconscious courtesy of the damaging Thirium poisoning.

Glancing about the area Connor remembered he had endured a horrible burning pain in his core and that Hank had promised to get him help at the nearest facility. Recognizing the facility's layout and his G.P.S. confirming his location Connor realized he was a patient in the Zeta Facility under the care of Dr. Abby Grayson, yet again.

"Connor?" The soft feminine voice called his name as Abby shined her penlight in this pupils to check his responses. Removing the ice pack from his forehead Abby noted his still red L.E.D. as it pulsed slowly in his right temple. "Can you hear me?"

"...Yes." The light clicked off and Connor saw Abby standing at his right side while Hank was at his left side. The senior detective had taken off his thick coat and had folded it up neatly before putting it under Connor's head to act as a makeshift pillow, and now his bright blue and orange shirt was visible for everyone to see. "I am... I am conscious."

"Good. Do you know what happened?"

Running a self diagnostic Connor's system updated itself and confirmed the mild damage to his biocomponents were now healing, his still elevated core temperature needing to reduce and the activated charcoal that his Thirium and sterilization filters were attempting to clear out of his body. "...I was apparently exposed to a severe toxin that had affected my artificial stomach, my thermal regulator, my Thirium filter and the lower lobes of both of my ventilation biocomponents." Putting the details together Connor diagnosed his previous affliction. "I was suffering from internal corrosion."

"Yup. The Thiricetomal you took wasn't legitimate. It was actually-"

"A human prescription drug of a benzodiazepine. My analysis program has confirmed its true chemical composition now that the exterior Thirium coating over the pills has been removed."

"Fortunately, Hank got you here really fast and I was able to get your stabilized. He gets bonus points for giving me the medicine you took so I could finally figure out what was causing the weird spread of internal corrosion throughout the deviant community." Putting her left hand to his right shoulder Abby helped Connor to slowly sit upright while Hank supported his weight on his left side. "You're still overheating and will need to drink some chilled Thirium while you rest, but I'm going to let you go home with Hank to recover."

Glancing over at Hank as his red L.E.D. flickered to yellow Connor seemed a little surprised by the statement. "...I do not have to remain here?"

"Nope. As long as you lay down and rest and keep up the cooling measures," Abby pointed to the cooling surface of the exam table beneath Connor's body as she spoke to him with a smirk on her face and his chart in her hand. "you can heal in the comfort of your own home instead of needing to put up with the mental exhaustion and stress of being in a facility overnight. I know you hate being here."

"It's nothing personal."

"I know. You're not the first patient who loathes being a patient. In fact, you're one of literally billions when it comes to people and medicine."

The exam room door slid open as Barry's smiling face appeared in the doorway. Holding out a small paper delivery bag in his right hand Barry addressed Abby in a cheery tone. "Your lunch order has arrived, Abby."

"Yes, thank you!" Taking the bag from Barry's hand Abby shrugged her shoulders and gave the two detectives a completely calm stare as Barry left the room, and Hank helped Connor slide off the table to stand on his feet again. "Perfect timing all around. You guys get to leave and I get to eat my lunch."

Hank slipped on his coat again and helped Connor remove the no longer needed wireless sensors from the deviant's chest. While Connor redressed himself in his shirt, vest and blazer Hank caught the scent of Abby's lunch and gave her an incredulous look. "Seriously? You _actually_ ordered tacos?"

"I can't help it! 'Tacos' had been said three times and the 'Beetlejuice effect' took over."

"Uh-huh... And how many-"

Putting the bag behind her back Abby flashed Hank a coy smirk. "Mine! Get your own."

"Sure, whatever you say, Abby." Pressing the back of his right hand against Connor's forehead for a fleeting moment before the deviant reflexively turned away from the touch Hank registered that Connor felt feverish. Walking slowly with Connor at his side right Hank kept pace with the recovering deviant as they walked out of the exam room to return to the house. "Let's get you back home so you can rest."

"The case still needs to be closed properly. I wish to return to the precinct."

"Kid, you could've died today." Sounding more like a father than anything else at the moment Hank wanted his deviant partner to take it easy. "It's okay to clock-out early and relax."

"I'll be fine."

From the exam room Abby's voice called out as she sided with Hank after eavesdropping. "If you don't rest and let your self healing program function properly then I'm going to go to your house with a roll of duct tape and force you to lay down!"

Connor paused and looked back over his right shoulder as Abby stood in the exam room doorway with her arms crossed defiantly over her chest. Unsure of she was joking or not Connor decided to heed her advice and rest. "...I'll rest."

"Good." Taking a step back into the exam room Abby's tone shifted from terse to gentle once again. "Just rest with an ice pack until your core temperature returns to normal, and then you'll be cleared for active duty again."

Appreciative of the support Hank gave Connor a stern look as they continued on their way through the facility's waiting room and front entrance to get to the Oldsmobile outside in the parking lot. "You heard her, kid. Listen to your technician."

"Should I listen to her as well you listen to your own doctor?"

"Ha, ha..." Not denying that he had issues with listening to his personal physician when it came to his health Hank let the remark slide. "Smartass. Let's get you home so you can actually rest."

* * *

The city began to heal and justice for deviants had been found. With the guilty party and his cohorts all arrested, and their intentionally lethal drug confiscated to be used as evidence against them in a court of law, it seemed the strange events surrounding the tiny plague had finally come to an end. New Jericho set about tending to their affected people to the best of their ability and Markus himself had received confirmation from Mayor Nero that additional android supplies would be delivered to the city to help the deviants that had been affected by the unnecessary assault by vindictive former technicians.

While the halls of the tower remained quiet and calm Markus himself felt an odd tension in the air that put him on his guard as he tried and failed to locate North to give her an update on the situation in the tower. Electing to check and see if she had retreated to her private quarters to seek isolation Markus stood outside the locked door and pressed his right fingers along the intercom to let her know he was there.

"North?" Speaking loudly and clearly Markus announced his presence. "I have information on what's been happening in the city."

There was no response from the intercom as Markus stayed outside the door.

"Please speak to me. We can be professional about this."

Silence.

"I'm coming in." Putting in his clearance code Markus was able to enter the quarters to speak to North directly. However as the deviant leader entered the private space he found himself stunned by the sudden emptiness of the room and a lack of energy. The few items that North held to her name were gone and the room felt like it had been abandoned. "North?"

Stepping back out of the room Markus sent out a cybernetic broadcast to the tower asking if anyone had seen where she had gone. A few voices spoke up confirming that they had just seen her enter the private office on the ground floor of the building, and she seemed to be on a mission.

"What the hell is going on?"

Rushing over to the elevator Markus descended to the ground floor and stepped out of the elevator the moment the doors slid back open. Rushing over to the private office Markus reached the closed door as North stepped back outside and gave him a cold look. Stopping mid stride Markus gave her appearance a once over as she seemed to exude an entirely new type of facade.

"North, what're you doing? I tried to find you in your quarters but they look empty."

"They are." Adjusting a brown leather backpack that had been slung over her shoulders North confirmed that what he had seen wasn't a mistake. "I'm leaving."

"L-Leaving? The tower?"

"No. Detroit." Marching away from Markus with her head held high and her gait confident North made her way toward the front entrance without the slightest hint of hesitation on her part.

"Wait! North?" Catching up to the fiery woman as she refused to stop walking Markus tried to understand what she was doing and why she was suddenly leaving the tower and the city entirely. "Why are you leaving New Jericho and the city?"

"Because I have no reason to stay."

"Yes you do. You're a leader and we need you to be here."

"No, you don't. It's clear that tower will keep standing even after I leave, and that my role is just a figurehead; no one important."

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about finding a purpose for my life beyond just being one of four leaders to a group of people who no longer need to be led." Pausing by the front door North gave Markus a somber glance as she stood in the doorway ready to leave. "I spent my entire life trapped behind walls or on display for other people to see. I'm tired of it and I want a change. So I'm making those changes myself by changing my current role and my location."

"I can't make you stay, but I can ask you not to go." Truly upset by the notion of North leaving Markus tried to get her to rethink her decision. "Please?"

"I need to do this. I can't be here anymore if I'm going to become a better person with real dreams to follow."

"Your dreams can't happen in Detroit?"

"A city where I was tormented for hours on end, day after miserable day by perverted men and women who just wanted to use me for my body isn't a dream city, it's a nightmare! And knowing what we had to do for the Revolution to succeed, knowing that we hurt people along the way while telling ourselves it's all for the greater good... I can't live with that lie anymore. I won't do it."

There was no point in arguing any further as Markus knew North had made up her mind. "...Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know yet. But I'll find a place where I can feel like I'm truly making a difference and not just coexisting with a bunch of deviants who are afraid to face life head-on and admit some harsh truths." Tightening her right hand on the right strap of her backpack North let out a small sigh and continued on her way through the door to accompany the sunset into the horizon. "Goodbye, Markus. Take care of yourself."

The sight of North walking away from the tower all alone as she trekked down the drive leading from the isle and out to the mainland was as unexpected as it was saddening. It was the second time that the two deviants parted ways with heartache between them, and it could possibly be the last time they'd ever feel anything between them at all.

With nothing left to say and nowhere else to be all Markus could was watch as his first love turned her back on him and walked away from everything that she had once fought for and was ready to die to protect as she sought her own future, and found something new to live for.

Lowering his mismatched eyes to the ground as tears welled up Markus whispered his final words to the departing deviant blending in with the sun as it lowered into the horizon far beyond the city.

"...Goodbye, North."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Connor gets an android version of a blood infection.
> 
> AND android medicine has been tampered with, causing corrosion to their insides, and many androids are being admitted to Facilities; Connor becomes the latest victim.


	26. Connections

March was just around the corner and with it the new laws would go into effect regarding android rights, regulations and the underlying consequences for breaking said laws. With that impending new future the precincts all throughout Detroit were already on edge and familiarizing themselves with the new laws, rights and penalties for breaking said laws, and many of the still bigoted cops were not happy with the necessary transition. To mentally prepare for the changes themselves Connor agreed to spending their final day off on the final day of February up at the cabin with Hank while the senior detective finished signing the last of the necessary paperwork to purchase the cabin at long last.

While Hank was speaking with the realtor inside the cabin Connor was kneeling down beside his own grave and staring at the white stone marker at the head of the grave with a strange sense of trepidation. Marking the stone with the Revolution's insignia that was seen throughout the life and world changing event was symbolic of what the original Connor had died for, and yet somehow it seemed like a cruel mockery.

The emotional conflict within Connor's heart was as unbearable as it was constant.

Unaware of the time passing by Connor's blue L.E.D. turned red as he jumped and made a move to withdraw his gun from the holster around his back and under his leather jacket when Hank walked into the clearing to join him at the grave. The sight of Hank raising his hands slowly into the air in a submissive manner and his blue eyes remaining calm was all it took for Connor to lower his right hand, and let out a shaking breath of relief as the red L.E.D. cycled to yellow and then to blue.

"Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to sneak up on ya'."

"...It's okay." Lowering his hand Connor returned his focus to the grave that he had cleaned up after the cold winter left dead leaves and loose branches over the area. "I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"Let your guard down? It's your day off and you're in the middle of nowhere." Joining Connor at the grave Hank sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to the sound of birds singing in the surrounding trees with a happy little chirp. It was so serene at the cabin that Hank was looking forward to the impending summer so he could get away from the city and watch fireworks glowing over the lake once again. "You should take this time to relax a little and enjoy the nothingness."

"I currently cannot relax and enjoy anything."

"Anxious about the new laws being passed tomorrow?"

"No, I have no reservations or fears for the new laws."

"Then what is bothering you?"

Staring at the headstone of the grave for a moment Connor told Hank the truth about what was preoccupying his thoughts, and waited for his response. "This grave was meant to bring me closure and to give my original body a respectful departure. Yet now when I look at it I feel as if this is not a memorial but a reminder of my past failures. A taunt."

"Son, you didn't fail. You did the right thing and paid with your life."

"Being murdered by someone I tried to aid feels like a failure to me."

"Well, it's not." Putting his left hand around Connor's right bicep Hank gently pulled the deviant back up to his feet and showed him out of the clearing, and back to the main property. "Come inside and take a good look at the cabin. Hell, we can use the door this time."

Trudging out of the clearing and onto the side property Connor gazed about the wooden cabin's exterior and noted that he couldn't detect another human's vital signs for just over two miles. The distance was comfortable and yet it didn't feel quite isolated enough for someone trying to hide from the world. It seemed as if no matter how far away Connor ventured or how often he spent time completely alone in his room playing his guitar the deviant still felt like he needed to keep hiding.

"Fortunately it's warming up." Hank stated in a casual lilt as he carefully walked over downed branches and uneven muddy terrain. "Whenever we have a bad day at the precinct we can come up here and hide without worrying about freezing our asses off without any firewood."

Falling silent Connor accompanied Hank inside the cabin through the front door and tried to not think about how just a few yards away from where he and Hank were planning on spending their free time was his own grave, and his original body having been laid to rest.

It seemed like no matter where Connor went he was always being reminded of something dark from his past and simply couldn't escape.

* * *

The private office of New Jericho Tower was far busier and more strung-out than the rest of the city as the remaining three leaders of the sanctuary gathered together to discuss the new laws taking effect in less than twenty-four hours. The prospect of being protected under the law and not just under the roof of the isolated sanctuary seemed like a distant dream finally coming true. Josh and Simon were enthusiastically discussing the positive changes while overlooking all of the rights they'd be able to exercise the following day, and Markus was sitting behind the desk completely distracted and thinking about something else.

Rather, he was thinking about _someone_ else.

It had been almost two weeks since North left the city and her departure left a strange void behind that Markus hadn't felt before. Still displayed on the terminal screen in the middle of the desk was the letter North left behind confirming that she rescinded her position as one of the four leaders of New Jericho, and that she wouldn't be returning to the tower in the foreseeable future.

The goodbye letter didn't say anything beyond North just needing the time and space to find herself as a freed individual, but in Markus's eyes he saw only the loss of a friend he once considered his dearest friend all because they had failed to properly communicate with one another during the more difficult moments in their lives.

"Since deviants won't need to worry about hiding here during civil unrest we can offer more programs to aid our people without needing to worry about any extra space." Josh sounded almost energetic as he began contemplating additional therapy groups, integration programs and even a skill reassignment program to help deviants seeking an alternative skill-set adapt to a new life. "In time the tower could completely change from a sanctuary and into a type of embassy to ensure equality across the entire world."

Simon was in total agreement and eager to begin expanding the emergency repair bay, recovery wing and creating a section dedicated solely to physical therapy for the deviants who had suffered nearly irreparable damage to their entire bodies. So many deviants were left crippled and maimed by human violence before and during the Revolution, and all of them needed extra attention in order to recover properly.

"We could even form our own type of private security to work alongside the police department. I mean, it might be a little weird but it's worth a shot! It'll guarantee our rights are never ignored by biased cops."

Less interested with tower renovations or their new guaranteed rights, and more focused on how it seemed the deviants were distancing themselves from Markus and even New Jericho Tower for one reason or another, Markus himself excused himself from the office in search of guidance from Carl once more.

If anyone knew about the fickleness of emotions, independence and pain it was Carl; an artist who loved, lost and learned to love all over again.

* * *

Sitting on his couch with Lucky curled up on his lap and a tablet in his right hand Gavin had waited until the last minute to familiarize himself with the new android laws and rights going into effect the very next day. While he was trying to act like he understood half of the legal jargon that only lawyers could speak Gavin ignored Lucas's eyes watching his every move while the deviant cleaned up his saxophone, and replaced the reed on the mouthpiece with an incredibly gentle touch. The steel gaze from the steel gray eyes was slowly eating away at Gavin and the abrasive detective lowered his tablet as he turned his head and looked at Lucas sitting in the small recliner next to the couch.

Lucas remained focused on Gavin's face, his L.E.D. pulsing a steady blue and his hands moving seamlessly over the instrument as he ensured it was properly maintained and ready to be played.

Unable to take the staring any longer Gavin finally spoke up and asked why his unexpected roommate was just staring at him. "What?"

Lucas blinked once as he continued to stare blankly at Gavin's face. "Pardon?"

"You're staring at me. Quit it!"

"I'm not staring."

"The unblinking gaze says otherwise, you freak. Knock it off!"

"I assure you that I was not staring."

"Then what were you doing? Trying to see through time and space?"

"I was running a self diagnostic, downloading the appropriate software to ensure proper instrument maintenance, monitoring the current news broadcasts, noting your stress levels and-"

"Whoa, what?" Cutting Lucas off quickly Gavin all but jumped and Lucky let out a small 'mer' of protest at being jostled during her afternoon nap. "My stress levels? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your resting heart rate is higher than average, your blood pressure has increased, your body temperature is one point four degrees higher than what is normal for you, your posture is very rigid, your brow is furrowed, your eyes are fixated on a single object and your respiration has increased, yet remains shallow. All factors indicative of high stress."

Denying the readings Gavin gave Lucas annoyed glare. "I'm NOT stressed."

"Your vocal tone is indicative of stress as well."

"Shut up! I'm not stressed, I'm _focused_." Turning away from Lucas's gaze again Gavin resumed reading the tablet and put his left hand along Lucky's back to give her some attention. "...Big difference."

"I'll take your word for it."

Scoffing a little Gavin put the tablet down on the couch cushion beside him as he began rubbing Lucky's ears gently. "What do androids know about being stressed out anyway?"

"Quite a bit, actually."

"What? That 'self destruction' garbage your 'big brother' talked about last fall?"

"In regards to deviants self destructing due to dangerously high stress levels, yes, that is correct." The steel gaze seemed to narrow as Lucas elucidated on Gavin's question. "However, to refer to Connor as my 'big brother' is incorrect. He is not my brother. Androids do not have siblings."

"Uh-huh, denying the existence of a sibling?" A sly grin appeared on Gavin's face as he watched the usually unflappable deviant getting a little tense. "Sounds like something a little brother would say..."

"We are NOT brothers." Holding firm to his statement Lucas refrained from raising his voice or betraying his feelings with his body language. "He is merely the prototype to my final design."

"So you're saying between the two of you, you're the superior android?"

"Correct."

" _Also_ something a little brother would say!"

Lucas's gray eyes narrowed even further as he checked over his work on his saxophone and decided it was ready to be played. "I will not continue to explain the impossibility of a familial relationship between androids. It seems your own opinion regarding sibling relationships has been firmly established, and there is no point in trying to change your mind."

"Now why can't everyone else at the precinct be as agreeable as you?"

"I'm not agreeing with you, I'm merely choosing to end the discussion as there will be no benefit in speaking to the proverbial brick wall."

"Hey! That's not fair. You can't argue like that and then declare 'stamp, stamp, no erasies'. Not cool."

Tilting his head curiously to the side at the odd comments Lucas rose from the recliner and placed his saxophone down in its case to be protected during transportation. "How is not fair to end a discussion?"

"Not that..." Leaning forward to watch Lucas setting the instrument into the case on the coffee table Gavin tried to explain his reasoning. "I mean, how can you argue about siblings and sibling relationships when you say it's impossible for you to even have one? You can't be an expert on something you have zero experience in."

"I suppose that is a logical statement. Might I ask why you're so focused on sibling relationships despite no longer having one of your own?"

"How did-" Gavin's face paled and his hazel eyes went wide for a moment. Taking in a deep calming breath the abrasive detective leaned back into the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table beside the case much to Lucas's disgust. "Alright, how in the hell do you know I have a brother?"

The blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow as Lucas straightened up, his black and white attire getting smoothed out under his hands in the process. "...I was referring to your late sister Kimberly. I was unaware you have a brother."

"O-Oh... Yeah." Paling even further and looking entirely uncomfortable Gavin cleared his throat and moved Lucky from his lap so he could stand up from the couch. "Uh, go do your thing and earn money. I'm... I'm going to go to the gym. See ya' later."

Understanding that he had inadvertently brought up a sensitive subject Lucas sincerely apologized for his comment. "Gavin, I apologize if I overstepped my bounds. I wasn't trying to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable in any way, I was just asking a question."

Holding his silence Gavin walked out of the livingroom to head to his bedroom down the hallway to get away from the deviant.

A strange feeling hovered over Lucas's heart that he couldn't quite comprehend. As he rested his left palm over his heart Lucas's gaze lowered to the floor and an unexplainable urge to make things right between Gavin and himself as a means of truly apologizing for his behavior. Unsure of what to do about the incident, his undeniable lack of experiences with emotions and personal tragedy affecting his ability to act, Lucas decided to go out and play his music and think about how he can atone for his personal gaff.

* * *

Walking around the thawed yet still chilly lake Connor scanned the gentle water and noted the flora still blossoming beneath the surface, and the small various species of fish swimming about while feeding from the plants in general. Despite the intense cold that would've killed humans and androids alike the previous winter the tiny little fish and plants managed to survive the harsh and unforgiving elements with only the most minimal of discomfort. Kneeling down beside the lake Connor traced the sandy shore under his right index fingertip, his sensors detailing the type of silica under his touch and the exact amount clinging to his artificial skin, and turned his hand to face palm up as he rubbed his thumb over his sand covered fingertip curiously.

It was the very first time Connor had ever touched sand in his short life, and it was a curious sensation. The scent of the lake was different than the scent of the Detroit River, and the thousands of trees that surrounded the cabin were far different than the hundreds of buildings and skyscrapers back in Detroit. Being away from the very technology and electronic devices that had brought Connor into this cruel and ever changing world made the already wary deviant feel all the more out of place.

The smell of fresh rain building in the air along with a chilly breeze warned of an impending spring storm.

Slipping his right hand into the cool water of the lake Connor sighed as the sand was washed away and listened to the sound of Hank's footsteps approaching him from behind. It was a calm pace that was intentionally loud as Hank didn't want to accidentally startle Connor for a second time.

"Pretty nice out here even in the spring." Joining Connor at the edge of the lake Hank watched Connor pull his hand back out of the water and stand upright where he had been kneeling down. "Still a little chilly for my taste, but it's not terrible."

"I appreciate you purchasing this property so I can frequently tend to the grave and find isolation when I need it, but I believe it would've been best if you continued to save your money to purchase a new residence in a warmer environment after you retire."

"I already said I'm not going anywhere. My family's in Detroit and I won't leave them behind."

Staring thoughtfully at the calm water on the lake Connor contemplated the idea of leaving Detroit himself. Leaving the city where he had been born, where he had died and where he had fought in a war for equality seemed impossible. It was as if he was bound to Detroit and the tether could never be cut.

"Want to do anything else before we head back to the city?" Speaking sympathetically Hank waited for the deviant to make the next move. "I know Sumo's waiting for you to take him on another walk and you're not the type to let anyone down."

"...No." Turning around slowly Connor faced the cabin and let his eyes trail over to the neighboring clearing where the hidden grave was left peacefully intact behind the treeline. Even without seeing the grave directly Connor felt mildly queasy. It was a sensation he disliked but refused to acknowledge. "I think it'd be best to return to the city for now."

"You're probably sick of hearing this," talking in a sincerely sympathetic manner Hank lightly rested his right palm on Connor's left shoulder as he walked at the deviant's side back to the car. "but things will get better. I know I got fuckin' sick of hearing that thing over and over again after everything I went through and everything I lost, but it is true. It'll get better and you'll feel better, too."

"...I'll take your word for it."

Noticing that the deviant's eyes were downcast and his posture was slumped Hank saw all the telltale signs of a mounting depression. "How about we take Sumo for a walk and take him to one of those fancy pet stores that let you bring your pets inside to play around, get groomed and find a new toy?"

"Why?" The suggestion was illogical if not entirely unnecessary. "I've been keeping up with Sumo's grooming and he's quite fond of the rubber green ball that he's been playing fetch with."

"I don't know. To do something a little different for once. Besides, you said you liked dogs so I figured you'd like to see some more dogs beyond just Sumo's drooling face every day."

"Yes..." The flicker of the memory of Connor attempting to make friends with Hank by stating he liked dogs flashed before his eyes and the claim seemed to hold merit. He did like Sumo, but Sumo was the only dog he'd met so far. The best way to test that claim would be to visit other dogs and see if he truly did like dogs and not just one specific dog. "I suppose that would an acceptable errand."

"Cool." Removing his hand from Connor's shoulder Hank opened up the driver's side door while Connor did the same for the passenger side door. "I bet Sumo will love it."

* * *

Staring blankly at the chessboard before himself with his white rook in his right hand Markus seemed to have forgotten the game entirely as his thoughts refused to let him focus on the entirely strategic game for even a moment. A distant gaze in his mismatched eyes betrayed his emotions as the ache in his heart matched the confusion in his mind. Unable to articulate his feelings or even really open up about everything he had gone through Markus fell painfully silent as the memories of his decisions leading to the Revolution and everything he had chosen to do and say after the successfully peaceful Revolution passed by, it was clear that the sense of regret the deviant had long since tried to deny.

Carl had been studying Markus's demeanor the moment his deviant son returned to the mansion seeking further guidance. Watching as Markus's attention steadily dwindled away from the chess game and into the stratosphere Carl patiently waited for Markus to speak up first, but the words never came.

"Markus? You've been contemplating your next move for five minutes."

Looking up at Carl the moment his words hit his ears Markus realized he had been staring off into space. "I'm sorry, Carl. I was thinking about something else."

"I noticed. You're here for a reason and I don't think it's just because you're eager for our enthralling game of chess."

"You're right about that." Placing the rook back down onto the board from the space he had picked it up from Markus leaned forward on his forearms against the top of the table as he tried to gather his thoughts. Taking in a small breath as a rumble of thunder echoed in the distance Markus told Carl about everything that had happened since his last visit, and of how he was becoming aware of how the deviants saw him, _really_ saw him, as time ticked by. "It feels like I fought for common ground only to lose everything else around me."

"I can understand your worries of being seen as a failure as a leader or like you somehow just lucked out, but I think you're worrying just a bit too much."

"How so?"

"The people you freed are now capable of having their own personal thoughts and beliefs." Nodding at the chess board Carl urged Markus to finally move his rook to the correct place and continue the game. "You should be proud that they're thinking for themselves, forming their own opinions and standing up for their own beliefs instead of just falling in line and blindly following someone without question."

"I don't want my people to just march behind and obey like an army, I just want them to trust me."

"Trust is earned, not given." Moving his black pawn on the board Carl easily paid attention to the game while also guiding Markus through his newest challenge into the seeming unknown. "Would you just accept the word of someone who is often seen and not heard within the community? Try being more direct with your people, maybe even invite them to partake in your little meetings every now and then instead of just telling them that the new rules or decisions are going to take effect whether they agree to it or not."

"You're right... I've been leading my people but not listening to them. I've been worried about being called a murderer or a failure, and now I just... I guess I stopped listening. I stopped listening to everyone."

"It's not a crime to be deafened by hate, but intentionally not listening is a serious problem."

"I'll stop trying to hold myself above my people and start including them more in New Jericho's affairs." Moving his next piece Markus glanced at the large window to his right as a flash of lightning in the distance followed by more thunder filled the air. A storm was inevitable. "I hope North is okay..."

"If she's half as fiery and resourceful as you told me she is, then I can guaran-damn-tee that she's doing just fine."

"You always sound so certain."

"I'm old." Sliding his queen into the next place Carl casually spoke of life and fate in general. "Nothing is certain but anything can happen."

"Including forgiveness?"

"Ah, we just found the roof of your problem. You're talking about that one deviant again."

"He hates me and he has every right to hate me, but I don't want him to hate me because I made a single horrible mistake. I can't undo my mistake and I know there's no way I could possibly make it up to him. There's no amount of apologizing that can bring someone back from the dead."

"Well, if you're going to start listening to your people a little closer from now on then maybe you should offer him the same courtesy."

"Speak to him directly? How?" Hovering his hand over his pawn Markus found himself at a total loss again. "He won't acknowledge my existence and I'm not going to confront him at the precinct while he's working. It'd just make things worse if I intrude on his time."

"Have you considered talking to his partner instead?"

"Lieutenant Anderson..." The brief encounter he had with the gruff detective wasn't the most pleasant memory to think about. "He doesn't like me anymore than Connor does."

"Sounds like Connor has a good partner then. Have you spoken to this Lieutenant Anderson very much?"

"Once, not counting when I was framed. The day that the mayor had been targeted for assassination was the day I met him. He and Connor were assigned to watch over the building as an extra precaution." Moving his pawn at last Markus recounted that very odd day to Carl in full detail. "It turned out Connor took a bullet protecting us and North after she chose to stick around, and it was Lieutenant Anderson who brought me into the precinct for questioning for the attack."

"Let me guess..." Selecting his first rook Carl moved the piece about the board and grinned mischievously. "During the drive to the station he gave you an earful about what you did and put the fear of God in you."

"Actually, he was very professional." Sliding his knight into the next space the deviant leader leaned back in his chair and watched the first few drops of rain dotting the window from the corner of his eye. "He passively let me know that he's aware of what I did and how I hurt... _killed_ , Connor. He never threatened me or insulted me directly, but I could feel a type of anger seething from him that I had never experienced before."

"A man of passion and dedication." Taking one of Markus's pawns Carl set the piece aside and smirked a little more. "That's the right person to be a cop. Not someone who gets off on idle threats and throwing their weight around. If anything that's the exact reason you should try to talk to him and ask him to be a mediator between you and Connor."

Eyeing the board carefully Markus realized he had left his king completely vulnerable and there was nothing he could do to save himself. Pressing his left index fingertip to the crown on the king Markus laid it down on its side and admitted defeat. "...You win."

Seeing the easy victory before himself Carl refused to accept it as it was. "Rematch."

"Rematch?" The green and blue eyes searched Carl's face for answers to the unexpected declaration. "Why?"

"Your mind wasn't on the game, that was too easy of a victory." Resetting the pieces across the board Carl gave the somewhat wary deviant a knowing glance as he prepared to figure out how deep Markus's guilt resided. "Let's play again."

"I don't think I'll do any better the second time around."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Waiting for Markus to make his first move Carl continued to push the deviant to make the right decision. "You can't be sure of the outcome of any interaction until you actually let it happen."

Understanding what his father was encouraging him to do, what he was trying to get him to see for himself, Markus gave Carl a subtle grin and moved his first pawn forward on the board. "Okay, Carl. We'll see how this plays out first, and go from there..."

* * *

Down on the vacant lot on Baker Street standing before a modest crowd of intrigued passersby Lucas played his saxophone, and earned an impressive amount of charitable contributions from his sporadic crowd. The deviant had managed to learn how to play new songs during his time hiding out from the winter in Gavin's apartments, and he had even created a few new songs of his own during his quiet time before entering rest mode. Earning nearly five hundred dollars throughout the afternoon and evening Lucas only stopped playing when he felt the first drop of rain land on his nose, and signal him to stop.

Stopping his song Lucas looked upward at the rain clouds overhead and cybernetically checked the Doppler radar. The rain was going to continue on well through the evening and into the night. Pocketing his money that had collected in the saxophone's opened storage case Lucas put the saxophone away, closed the case, and picked up the instrument by the case's handle to begin walking back to the apartment to get out of the storm.

As he began walking down the street to escape the storm before he got too wet he sensed a car slowing down beside him and stopping as the driver rolled down the window to speak to him directly. "Connor?"

Lucas paused in his tracks and looked over at the female driver and recognized her as Tina Chen. He had gotten a very brief glimpse of her face when she arrived at the old apartment to arrest Gavin's ex-boyfriend, and he knew her name after Gavin told him all about her.

Letting Tina look him in the eyes, the only real discernible difference between Connor and himself beyond the mild height difference, Lucas politely corrected her understandable mistake. "Actually, my name is Lucas."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Blushing a little with embarrassment Tina apologized for her mistaken identity. "You just look so much like a friend from work."

"Yes, I've deduced as much."

"Well, I'm sorry to stop you like that."

Ignoring the rain soaking into his hair but being deflected by his leather jacket Lucas continued to speak to Tina despite the rainstorm overhead. "May I ask why you did?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted a ride to get out of the rain."

"That's very kind of you. I can understand why Gavin likes having you as his partner."

"Wait, you know Gavin?"

"I do."

"...How?" Shifting in her seat Tina gave Lucas a somewhat skeptical glance but never lost her cheery tone. "Gavin's not a fan of androids."

"I've deduced that as well. But to answer your question he is an acquaintance that gave me shelter during the winter, and I am currently his roommate."

" _Roommate_?" A devilish grin appeared on Tina's lips as she unlocked the doors of the car and motioned for Lucas to get in. "Come on, I'll drop you off at your apartment and give Gavin a surprise visit while I'm at it."

Unsure of why Tina didn't already know that he and Gavin were roommates Lucas agreed to the ride in order to get out of the rain and to get some answers. Putting his saxophone case in the backseat of the car Lucas sat up front beside Tina and fastened his seatbelt. "Thank you for the ride, Miss Chen."

"Please, call me Tina." Pulling the car back onto the street Tina drove out to Gavin's apartment and kept flashing Lucas an amused grin throughout the entire journey. "So... Tell me about yourself Lucas. I want to know everything!"

* * *

The pet store wasn't too busy but it was full of energy as shoppers went about their business with their beloved pets. The numerous animals that were in the store for either a grooming session or to get new supplies were all energetic, and their owners were rather upbeat. A majority of the animals were small puppies on leashes who were being trained to handle larger groups of people, while a nice handful of full grown dogs were peppered into the mix. Even a few cats and kittens on harnesses were in the store alongside their owners as the store welcomed any and all pets to provide some kind of service to their needs.

Keeping a tight grip on Sumo's leash Connor led the Saint Bernard inside while Hank accompanied them both into the store. Sumo's tail wagged happily as he took in all the new scents and sounds of the store, whereas Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a moment as he noted the relatively large crowd gathered in the limited space.

"Good thing we cut Sumo's walk short and drove to the store instead." The building storm was quickly encroaching over the city and it was just beginning to rain. Watching Connor immediately tense up and seek a side aisle to duck down Hank sighed and followed after the deviant leading Sumo about the store without getting too close to Connor in the process. "Sorry, I didn't know you're claustrophobic."

"...I'm not. I merely dislike large groups." Connor's right hand tightened around the handle of the leather leash to the point his knuckles were stark white from the intense grip. "I am, by all account, enochlophobic: One who is afraid of larger groups."

"I think you're more introverted than actually afraid, kid."

"...Maybe."

"Wanna' go wait outside or something? We don't have to be in here."

Looking down at Sumo as the massive dog looked back up at him and wagged his tail while gently nibbling on the tips of Connor's left fingers in an affectionate manner, Connor chose to put up with his discomfort for a moment longer. "...No. I can do this."

"Okay. You're already in the right aisle." Motioning for the deviant to keep walking Hank kept some distance for Connor's own comfort. "It's been a while since I got Sumo something new to chew on. I bet he'd like a new tug-o-war rope or a treat."

Connor peered at each shelf with a curious eye and noted the various brands of dog food, treats, flea and tick medication, grooming shampoo, collars, leashes, nail clippers, brushes, bowls, toys and beds on sale. His scanner was giving him hundreds of details on the products; ingredients, chemicals, materials and manufacturing dates, but Connor still wasn't sure of what he should be looking for.

Sumo whimpered once as he honed in on the large bin of raw hide bones and selected one to keep for himself. Taking hold of a large bone at the top of the bin the Saint Bernard wagged his tail and held tight onto his selected new toy.

"See?" Hank rubbed Sumo's ears as the massive dog chewed on the bone with delight in his every tail wag. "We better pay for this before he eats the damn thing and accidentally shoplifts it."

Agreeing to the suggestion Connor handed the leash over to Hank to take while he hung back a little from the busy front register. Continuing down the aisle Connor checked over the large pillows and beds designed to accommodate larger dog breeds in a comfortable manner as if seeking something specific without knowing what that item even was. Seeing the large and brand new beds that were in much better condition than Sumo's current pillow made Connor think of how Hank had gone out of his way to help Connor feel comfortable with getting, not just a new couch, but a brand new bed to call his own.

Sumo deserved a decent bed, too.

Outside thunder rumbled and the sound of rain pattering over the roof seemed to echo under the surprisingly heavy and cold drops. It sounded less like a warm spring rain and more like gravel running down a tin roof.

Picking up the largest blue pillow from the bottom shelf with both hands Connor felt how soft and thick the material was under his touch. It was much softer and thicker than the worn out pillow that Sumo had been sleeping on for years, and it seemed like as Sumo got older he'd need the softer support to keep his aged body from hurting him too much, especially in the winter time.

Silently carrying the pillow toward the front register Connor kept his head low and tried to keep people from staring at the yellow L.E.D. in his right temple. Holding the pillow in an unnecessarily tight grip as the crowd kept building Connor looked at the various dogs on leashes happily keeping up with their masters and counted all the various breeds as a means of keeping his mind preoccupied. Just as it seemed he was beginning to calm himself a little a strange tugging sensation on his right pant leg stole his attention and made him look down.

A rottweiler puppy, barely four months old, was chewing on Connor's jeans and playfully pawing at his shoe to try to get him to play. "...Hello?"

"Scout!" A young woman approached the puppy and grabbed into the leash that the puppy had managed to pull out of her grip. "I'm so sorry!" Scooping the puppy named Scout up from the ground the woman apologized to Connor for Scout's behavior. "He's just a really good judge of character and loves-" Noting the L.E.D. in Connor's right temple the woman stopped short and backed up nervously. "...A-Anyway, I'm sorry he chewed on your leg."

"...It's not a problem."

Recognizing that the woman was uneasy about him being an android Connor just focused on reaching the register and paying for the pillow so he could leave and not be around very uncomfortable humans. With his purchase in hand Connor made his way through the various dogs on leashes all wanting to play with him, and made it to the front door where he found Hank standing beside the car with Sumo laying in the backseat and chewing on his new rawhide.

"There ya' are! Sorry, kid." Extending his right hand Hank took the pillow from Connor's hands and placed it in the backseat alongside Sumo to get used to on the way back to the house. Ignoring the cold rain pouring down from above the senior detective waited for Connor to sit down in the car before he joined him in the warm vehicle. "I figured you would've just returned to the car when I walked up to the register, I didn't mean to leave you behind."

"It's not your fault."

"Are you okay?"

Shaking his head a little as the cold rain soaked into his hair and clothing Connor opened his mouth to speak only to hear a somewhat familiar feminine voice shout in a panic as an equally familiar puppy darted into traffic. "Scout?! No! Come back!"

Looking toward the sound of the distressed woman Connor saw that the puppy had again broken free of his master's grip and was now running in the middle of busy traffic. Simply reacting Connor rushed into the street and scooped up the puppy in his arms before jumping to the side of the road out of the way of an autonomous taxi racing down the road that would've surely struck Scout instead of stopping or swerving.

"C-Connor?!" Hank wanted to rush after the deviant but stayed back out of traffic and harm's way in general. "Be careful!"

Holding Scout in his arms Connor scanned the area for additional traffic while Scout wagged his little tail and proceeded to lick at the side of Connor's face affectionately. With the street cleared Connor carried the puppy back over to his frightened owner parked three cars behind where Hank had parked, so she could put Scout in the backseat to get out of the rain and traffic.

"He is unharmed." Connor stated as the woman tearfully took Scout from his arms and held him tightly against her chest and under her umbrella. Turning away from the woman Connor kept his head low again and barely reacted when the woman called out to him from behind.

"Wait!" Jogging up to the deviant as he slowed down and turned to face her again the woman gave him a sincere apology for her earlier behavior, and held her umbrella over his head to try to help him keep out of the rain. "Thank you so much for saving Scout. I... I'm also sorry for how I reacted to you inside the store. It was inappropriate and very close-minded of me."

Not expecting an apology or really even feeling strongly one way or another Connor dismissed the remark entirely. "...It's okay."

"No, it's not. You could've been hurt saving him and... I was so cold to you. I'm sorry I reacted the way that I did and I promise from this moment on I'll get over my feelings toward androids."

The woman's comment made Connor's yellow L.E.D. blink in red once before settling back on yellow as he studied the woman's claim with an unspoken curiosity in his eyes."...All because I saved your puppy?"

"Yes!" Thunder rumbled again and Scout yipped at the loud sound causing the woman to hold onto the squirming puppy a little tighter. "I mean, if your first reaction to a helpless puppy in the street is to save him from traffic then that means you... You understand what it'd feel like to lose someone you care about and how horrible death can be. Like I said, Scout is a great judge of character and I should've listened to him when he ran right to you and wanted to play."

"Apology accepted."

The woman offered Connor a warm smile as she studied his soulful brown eyes and saw something there. "You're really alive, aren't you?"

"I..." Unsure of what to say or do in the moment Connor turned away from the woman and took step back out from under the umbrella to stand in the cold rain away from her. "I wish I knew." Returning to the car Connor didn't give the woman a second thought and waited for Hank to react to his rash decision in an expectedly angry manner. "I know."

Arms folded over his chest Hank stared at the deviant's expressionless face. "You know what?"

"What I did was foolish. I don't need you to remind me that I was an idiot or reprimand me."

"Kid, I wasn't-" The way Connor spoke made it sound like Hank constantly yelled at him, or Connor was just so used to getting criticized for his decisions that he began to think he deserved to get 'corrected' at all times. "Just get in the car."

Offended by the deviant's assumption of his own reactions Hank's shoulders slumped as he motioned for him to get inside the warm car and out of the cold rain before it could make his system react to the extreme temperature change. Turning up the heat in the car Hank watched as Connor sat down in the passenger seat beside him with what seemed like the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Silently Connor took his seat and fastened his seatbelt as if on autopilot as opposed to making a conscious decision.

Unable to stand the intense quiet any longer Hank spoke up first and asked a simple question. "...Are you cold?"

"I can function."

"That wasn't an answer." Refusing to let Connor dismiss his own feelings Hank asked again. "Are you cold?"

Turning to look at Hank for a moment Connor shook his head once and leaned back in his seat. "...No. I'm not cold."

"Bullshit." Pulling out onto the street Hank proceeded to drive along the rainy stretch of road to head back home and out of the storm. "You're shivering."

"If you already knew the answer then why did you ask the question?"

"You know, I'm trying to be patient with you. But you not talking to me or admitting when someone's up is really starting to piss me off."

"Sorry, Lieuten-"

"And don't start that shit again! Call me by my name and not my rank for fuck sake."

Falling quiet Connor didn't respond and closed his eyes to run a self diagnostic. His core temperature was already two degrees lower than average and his stress levels were at a worrisome sixty-two percent. Even as Sumo whimpered from the backseat and pressed his cold nose into Connor's left elbow as he sensed the deviant's distress Connor's stress levels remained elevated.

Taking a moment to calm himself down Hank lowered his voice as he tried to get the ever stubborn deviant to let his guard down for just a moment. "So... Before your little puppy-rescue you were about tell me something. What was it?"

Opening his eyes Connor's yellow L.E.D. pulsed slowly and his eyes watched the windshield wipers rhythmically moving back and forth over the windshield in a seemingly eternal battle to remove the rain from the glass surface. Struggling to articulate himself Connor practically whispered even though the rain already made it difficult to be heard. "...That woman was frightened by my presence."

"What woman? The one with the pup'?"

"Yes."

"She didn't seem all that worried when you were talking to her."

"I was referring to our initial interaction inside the store."

Tightening his hands around the steering wheel Hank let out a sigh through his nose and pulled up to the red light to idle for a moment. "What happened?"

Shrugging his shoulders a little Connor recounted the interaction in vivid detail and a somber voice. "The puppy approached me and tried to engage in a game with me by chewing on the cuff of my right pant leg. When the woman arrived to pick up her puppy she was initially kind to me and apologized for the puppy's behavior, but upon noticing my L.E.D. her attitude changed from kind to intimidated. I don't..."

"You don't what?" Pulling through the now green light Hank pushed Connor to finish his thought rather than let it hang there unaddressed. "What's going on?"

"I..." Lost and confused Connor admitted defeat in a low tone. "I don't know."

"Sure you do."

Raising his voice back up Connor disagreed with a sharp snap to his words that made Sumo whimper. "I _don't know_ , Hank. I can't explain things I've never felt before." Folding his arms over his chest Connor sunk into his seat and stared blankly out the window beside him. "I can't explain emotions I've never felt. I can't discuss situations I've never experienced. I can't discuss how a single interaction is distracting my thoughts when I can't understand my own mind."

"Sorry, kid. I keep forgetting that you didn't have a childhood and you're still new to emotions." Turning at the next block Hank tried to help the deviant understand what he was going through to the best of his limited ability. "You were struggling to understand sarcasm when we first met, you had to force small talk between us, you empathized with our murder suspect after you found him hiding in the attic of the victim's house, you felt a minor defeat when you let those two deviants escape over the highway, you found your authority when we went to investigate that pigeon-freak's apartment, you-"

"Stop. Please." Closing his eyes again Connor tried but failed to stop shivering as his system steadily increased his core temperature to a more manageable degree. "Why are you recounting all of the events you witnessed with me?"

"Because I'm trying to help you remember that you've felt things before. Use those memories and feelings from back then to help you understand what you're going through right now."

"That won't work for me."

"Why not?"

"Because those memories don't really belong to me." Opening up his soulful brown eyes Connor stared at the house coming into view beside him and focused on the memory of his original body breaking into the house through the kitchen window to aid Hank after he had collapsed. The original Connor had been worried that Hank was seriously injured or ill, but for Connor as of the moment he didn't feel anything toward that memory. "The emotions tied to the memories mean nothing to me. I don't know what I was feeling or why I was feeling it."

Pulling the car into the driveway and then the garage Hank put the car into park and turned off the engine as he gave Connor a completely shocked stare from where he sat. The soulful brown eyes that had been so full of life and determination the night of the Revolution before Connor had left the precinct to find Jericho seemed so broken and almost hollow now. The heart and soul that Connor had tried to deny for so long had been seemingly broken by that damn bullet, and now the young deviant had only detached memories and detached experiences to guide his every move.

Unsure of what to say or do Hank just stared at Connor and tried to not to think of the deviant as a lost child needing a father's guidance, but of the incredibly heroic and skilled detective that he truly was. It was hard, if not impossible, to see him as anything else at the moment no matter how many times Hank told him to let Connor be alone for a while.

"Okay. I'll back off and stop pushing you to talk when you don't know what's going on, and I'll stop trying to get you to talk in general. Just... Just do what you think is right and if you want my help then let me know." Opening up his door Hank stepped out of the car and reached into the backseat to grab onto Sumo's leash and the new pillow as he guided the massive dog out of the vehicle to return to the house. "I'll do what I can to support you."

Having the senior detective finally understanding his mindset, having his only friend standing by his side even though he had no idea where he was going, gave the deviant a sense of grounding that he so desperately needed. Exiting the car as well Connor followed after Hank and Sumo back into the house through the side doors connecting the garage to the house he made a move to remove his rain slicked leather jacket, but was stopped as Sumo whined and began pawing at the backdoor frantically.

Sighing loudly Hank placed Sumo's new pillow over the old pillow in the livingroom and walked back into the kitchen to look at the massive dog. "Seriously?" The heavy rain battered the house and practically blacked out the kitchen window behind the thick drops. Putting his hands to his hips Hank gave Sumo a rather annoyed stare from where he was standing. "Your stomach and your bladder have the worst timing in the world, Sumo."

Connor approached the backdoor and proceeded to let Sumo outside for a moment. "I'll take care of it."

"Yeah, thanks kid." Slipping off his own coat Hank draped the garment over his left arm casually as he exited the kitchen. "I'll grab a couple of towels so we don't have to deal with mud all over the floors."

Wandering down the hallway Hank felt his phone buzzing in his pocket as he received a text message from a seemingly unknown number and made him pause in his tracks. Pulling the phone from his pocket Hank glanced over the message and prepared to delete it, he wasn't immune to getting spam texts despite his best efforts to block all unknown numbers, but seeing the identifying marks alongside the message caused his thumb to freeze over the delete icon for only a moment.

"What the...fuck?"

The sender of the message wasn't a stranger but it was still from someone Hank had never expected to reach out to him; RK-200.

"What the hell does _Markus_ want?"

Hiding out in the bathroom Hank read over the message and felt his shoulders tense up as his blood began to boil over with anger.

"That arrogant son of a bitch..."

* * *

Rushing out of the rain after his lengthy workout Gavin ducked into the apartment building's front lobby from the adjacent gym and rubbed a white towel over his slightly damp hair and then over the back of his still sweaty neck. Entering the clean and shiny elevator to take him up to his apartment Gavin was relieved to not smell stagnant or fresh urine inside the small space as he ascended to the correct floor. Stepping out of the elevator onto the fourth floor through the doors that slid open without shuddering or sticking Gavin wandered down the hallway and toward his door as he pulled the little gold key from his right shorts pocket to unlock the door.

As his hand hovered over the doorknob Gavin heard muffled voices from the other side of the door and a single feminine laugh despite not having any guests staying over, at least, not to his knowledge. Opening the door the abrasive detective looked inside the apartment and saw Lucas sitting on the couch next to Tina as she sipped at a mug of steaming tea as Lucky napped on the back of the couch behind them, and his spine immediately stiffened upon seeing his partner talking to the deviant.

"Uh..." Closing the door behind himself Gavin tried but failed to give Tina an annoyed look as he leaned his back against the closed door. "What the hell is this?"

"Tea." Tina quipped sharply as she took a sip of the warm drink and gave Gavin a knowing glance over top of the blue cup. Finishing off what was surely a particularly delightful sip Tina placed the small cup down on its matching saucer atop the coffee table and smirked devilishly at her partner. "So, who's your friend?"

"Not my friend." The retort was bitter and defensive. "He's my roommate."

"And you didn't tell me you had a roommate _because_...?"

"Because what does it matter?" Walking away from the door and dropping into the recliner Gavin sulked a little and gave Lucas a dirty look. "He helps pay the rent and I was able to get my ass out of that shit-hole apartment sooner." Refusing to go into detail if he could help it Gavin kept his eyes on his partner's every reaction. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, I was doing my usual errands when I saw who I thought was Connor walking in the rain and I offered to give him a lift. You can imagine my surprise to discover that Lucas here even exists."

Dragging his right hand over his stubble marred chin Gavin sighed and swore in a whisper. "...Fuck."

"Have you heard Lucas play his saxophone before? It's amazing!"

"No, and I don't care to hear it."

"You're the only guy I know who has a professional musician living under their roof and doesn't want to hear it. Lucas," turning her attention to the deviant beside her Tina gave his left knee a little pat. "you're truly talented. And you make a bitchin' cup of tea. I'm glad I took you up on the offer."

Giving Tina a ghost of a smile Lucas humbly thanked her kind words. "Thank you, Tina."

Gavin rose from the recliner and held out his arms at his sides in a theatrical manner. "You finished your tea, now you can go, Tina."

"I will in one moment." Leaning back into the couch in a manner that matched Gavin's own dramatic flare Tina gave him a coy look. "How'd you two meet?"

"Lucas already told you." Gavin shot back with an aggravated manner at the question. "I know he did."

"You're right, he did. I just wanted you to admit to being a dumbass and jogging through a blizzard while you were dealing with a migraine."

"Clearly it wasn't dumb, I saved a life."

"Good point, but you're still a dumbass."

"Are you just here so you can bust my balls, Ti'?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"Sometimes I hate you."

Flashing a coy grin Tina refused to accept that statement as fact. "No you don't."

"And you," pointing at Lucas beside Tina on the couch Gavin him a very fiery glare. "what happened to apologizing for overstepping boundaries with me?"

"I didn't overstep boundaries this time, Tina did."

Miming a mic drop with her hand Tina laughed and crossed her right leg over her left leg triumphantly. "Boom!"

"Tina... Please." Pressing his right index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose Gavin closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. "This is the last thing I want to deal with."

"Alright, alright..." Getting up from the couch with a pouty lip Tina grabbed her purse from the coffee table and walked over to the apartment door to slip her shoes back on. "I'll go."

"And don't you DARE say a word about Lucas to the precinct!"

"Why not?" With her shoes back on her feet Tina held onto the doorknob and gave Gavin a truly confused stare.

"Because I don't want people gossiping about me."

"Oh..." Remembering one of the sadder stories Gavin told her about his time in his former precinct Tina backed off and let the matter drop entirely. "I get it."

"Please don't say a damn word about this."

"I promise I won't." Holding up her right pinky finger Tina gave him a sincerely warm smile. "Pinky promise."

"Yeah, sure." Wrapping his own right pinky around hers Gavin scoffed a little at the gesture. "Hard to believe it's the playground rules that are more honorable than anything else in this fucked up world..."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gav'. And Lucas," Tina opened the door and gave him a small wave. "it was nice to meet you."

Lucas nodded politely and reciprocated the feeling. "Likewise. I hope to see you again."

The moment Tina was out the door Gavin ran his hand through his hair and took in a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Gavin?" The deviant had been scanning Gavin's vital signs the moment he returned to the apartment. "Your stress levels-"

"STOP. Doing that..."

"My apologies." Rising from the couch Lucas picked up Tina's cup and saucer from the coffee table to be washed in the kitchen. Remaining silent Lucas observed Gavin from the kitchen as the abrasive detective laid down on his back over the length of the couch and draped his left arm over his eyes to block out the overhead light.

Lucky mewed and jumped down from the back of the couch and onto Gavin's chest to snuggle down and purr as she sensed her human owner's distress just as easily as Lucas could and wanted him to calm down.

With the cup and saucer now cleaned Lucas returned to the livingroom, his L.E.D. glowing in blue, and stood at the end of the couch to look down at Gavin's face partially concealed under the arm. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or ask you too personal of a question, but I must know. Why have you kept it secret that you have a roommate? Is it because I'm an android?"

"...You really want to know?" The question was a breathy whisper that Lucas barely registered.

"Yes. I'd like to know the truth."

Sitting upright slowly on the couch Gavin used his right hand to hold onto Lucky as he shifted his position and dropped his left arm from over his eyes. "...The last roommate I had was my cheating bitch ex-girlfriend. The roommate before that... was a guy I had a crush on but he didn't feel the same way. It didn't stop my old precinct from making up their little soap opera theories about me and Ian. Lies about break-ups, dates and even a denied marriage proposal."

"Your former colleagues made you feel uncomfortable for having a male roommate that you had no romantic relationship with?"

"Yeah, and what's worse is Ian got wind of it and promptly moved out without giving me a head's up or a chance to apologize for their bullshit. I haven't seen him in four years, and I transferred to my current precinct to get away from those assholes. He was the first guy I was comfortable around since... You know."

"I understand." Sitting down in the recliner beside the chair Lucas finally had an idea of why Gavin was keeping his existence a secret. He greatly disliked being the center of gossip. "For what it's worth androids are both bisexual AND asexual. We do not actively pursue relationships on a romantic level unless we are truly connected to one another. I, for one, have not been connected to anyone and thus I feel nothing romantic toward anyone."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"In the event that somehow your colleagues learn you are rooming with a male android I can confirm that I feel nothing toward you on a romantic level, and that their rumors won't cause me enough discomfort to abruptly move out. It wouldn't affect me in any way."

"So what you're saying is androids are more secure about themselves and relationships than humans ever will be?"

"Correct."

Scoffing again Gavin shook his head as his tense shoulders finally relaxed a little. "Great. Nice to know I won't have a roommate bail on me and fuck up my finances with the rent."

"I'd also like to point out that since our acquaintanceship is one of convenience, and because I look entirely identical to Connor; of whom you have a very tumultuous relationship with, even if we were to somehow acquire an attraction to one another it'd be so unhealthy and unstable that it'd never work."

"Is that the 'android way' of saying 'I just like you as a friend'?"

" _Acquaintance_." Lucas corrected sharply as he confirmed Gavin's assessment of the situation. "And yes. We simply are not compatible enough, nor do we have a healthy level of trust to be anything beyond peacefully coexisting acquaintances."

"Fair enough." Standing up from the couch Gavin gently placed Lucky down on the cushion where he had been sitting, and made his way toward the hallway to take a shower after his workout. Pausing in the middle of the hallway Gavin turned around and faced Lucas as the deviant remained in the recliner without moving a single synthetic muscle. "Hey? Do you... want to know why I don't talk about my brother?"

Lucas's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a moment as his gray eyes brightened with curiosity. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Sure. Just, uh, let me shower off. And order a massive fuckin' pizza and get me a six pack of beer." Removing his wallet from his back pocket Gavin pulled out a fifty dollar bill and tossed it onto the couch for Lucas to take on his behalf. "It's going to be a sad fuckin' story."

Staring at the offered bill, one that Lucky was now pawing at playfully, Lucas questioned the abrasive's comment. "Pizza and beer help with sorrow?"

"It's not the best way to cope with pain." Gavin admitted as he returned his wallet to his back pocket. "But it works!"

* * *

Contemplating the message from Markus on his phone with deep thought Hank sat on the edge of the bath tub as he stared at his phone's screen reading, and re-reading, the message over and over again until he had every word perfectly memorized if not burned into his brain. The odd request seemingly came out of nowhere and Hank had no idea how to handle it. Not wanting to keep anything regarding the deviant leader secret from Connor for any reason Hank made the hard decision to let Connor know about the message and to tell him what's going on. Pocketing his phone Hank stood back up, grabbed an armload of clean towels, and ventured down the hallway to meet Connor and Sumo in the kitchen.

Setting foot inside the kitchen Hank put the towels down on the kitchen table and pulled open the backdoor to check on the deviant and the dog enduring the rain for the sake of Sumo taking care of his business. Peering into the rain drenched backyard Hank was practically barrelled over by Sumo as the wet Saint Bernard bolted into the warm dry kitchen to shake off his fur and get out of the rain.

"Ah, Sumo!" Grimacing at the all the water droplets that now peppered the kitchen floor, walls and cabinets Hank made a move to wrap up the dog in one of the towels, but stopped short when he realized Connor didn't follow after the dog to get back inside the house. "Hold on... Where's Connor?"

Returning to the backdoor Hank looked out in the backyard and saw Connor standing perfectly still in the middle of the property with his eyes trained upward and fixed on the storm clouds overhead. Completely soaked through by the rain and visibly trembling even from the distance Connor looked more like a statue and less like a deviant.

"Connor?" Swearing under his breath as he walked into the backyard Hank grabbed onto Connor's right shoulder with his left hand after approaching the deviant from behind, and turned Connor around to face him directly. The deviant's L.E.D. was yellow and pulsing very slowly as Connor's brown eyes glazed over. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to experience a new sensation. I want to... feel. Really feel."

"What? Fuckin' hypothermia?!" Pulling on the deviant's shoulder Hank forced Connor to walk back to the house over the muddy, soggy grass to get out of the rain at last. "Didn't you get enough of that shit when your thermal-thing got fucked up a while back?" Practically shoving Connor through the opened backdoor Hank slammed the door shut behind them both and grabbed one of the towels from the table. "You're going to make yourself sick doing shit like that!"

"Androids don't get sick." Dripping wet from head to toe Connor stood idle in the puddle on the floor as it grew around his feet with each drop. "...I think. I'm not sure anymore."

The way Connor suddenly doubted and questioned his own body's limits made Hank react in the only way he could. Compassionately. "Here..." Pulling on the collar on Connor's wet jacket Hank pulled the soaked fabric away from his shoulders and down his arms to get the soaked garment off of his body. Handing Connor a towel Hank pointed to Sumo and tried to get the deviant to move a little bit. "Get Sumo dried off and then you can get changed into some nice dry clothes."

Kneeling down in a very stiff manner Connor used the towel to dry off Sumo's pelt as he shivered from the cold. If it hadn't been for Hank's constant presence Connor would've jumped to the side when the senior detective dropped a towel onto his wet hair as he used the clean towel to help dry off the deviant's icy cold locks.

"Shit..." Swearing again Hank saw Connor violently shivering as the deviant focused on drying off Sumo's fur as much as possible. Taking the towel from Connor's hand Hank decided to finish what the deviant started so Connor could warm up. "You're freezing. You need to go take a warm shower and switch into dry clothes."

Looking back at Hank as the senior detective pulled the towel away from his hair Connor nodded once and stood back up on his shaking legs. Walking very slowly as if his knees were hurting him Connor entered his bedroom to get some clean clothes then disappeared into the bathroom to shower off.

"If he starts putting his hand on the hot stove or tasting shit under the sink I'm going to hire someone to 'android proof' the house." Having dried off Sumo's fur as much as possible Hank mopped up the drops on the floor, walls and cabinets then gathered up all the damp towels and carried them into the laundry room. "Go lay down on your new bed, Sumo. You already ate that damn raw hide, so it's all you have left to enjoy today."

Obediently Sumo shook off his fur one more time before he trotted into the livingroom and checked out his new pillow laying atop his old one. Circling around the soft pillow twice Sumo settled down and thumped his tail happily atop the hardwood floor.

"Glad you're at least comfortable in all this mess." Dropping the towels into the washer to be taken care of later Hank made his way to the bathroom and knocked on the closed door politely. "You good in there, kid?"

The sound of the shower nearly drowned out Connor's voice as he replied to the question in an emotionless tone. "...I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Walking away from the door Hank sat down on the couch in the livingroom and pulled his phone back out of his pocket.

Unwilling to delete the message or respond to it without Connor's consent Hank just stared at the screen and waited for Connor to exit the bathroom after showering off. Every time it seemed like the struggling deviant was beginning to focus on himself and stop worrying about Markus or thinking about that horrible night he was shot something would ruin that moment of peace with an ugly reminder of the very thing he was fighting to forget.

"I fuckin' hope this shitty timing thing that's following Connor around stops soon. The kid needs a damn break."

As he thought about Connor's words and the way he was willingly subjecting himself to the cold rain Hank mentally scolded himself for not realizing he could be doing more harm than good by trying to get Connor talk about his feelings and experiences. If Connor was willing to stand out in a freezing cold rain, the cold being something he absolutely loathed for very personal and valid reasons, what else would he be willing to experience just for the chance to feel something, anything, new?

The bathroom door 'clicked' open as Connor stepped out of the small space and walked down the hallway to locate Hank in the livingroom. Staring at the senior detective as Hank turned to look at him over his right shoulder Connor spoke up in a small voice as he stood behind the furniture with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes downcast.

"Connor?" The distant gaze in the deviant's brown eyes was as prevalent as ever. "What's going on?"

Giving Hank a eerily hollow stare Connor replied in a manner that was neither deviant or machine. He just sounded lost. "...I'm still cold."

"Alright, we'll fix that." Standing up from the couch Hank walked around the deviant to get the spare navy blue blanket out of the hallway closet. Wrapping the blanket around Connor's shoulders Hank guided him over to the couch to sit down and remain wrapped up to keep warm. "You'll be okay in a few more minutes. Remember how you survived your thermal thing going haywire?"

"Yes." Tightening his grip on the blanket around himself Connor stared blankly at the coffee table as his L.E.D. remained yellow in color. "I remember."

The way Connor seemed so listless and exhausted made Hank worry that he was going to get sick again. "You look like you're fighting off a cold."

"...Androids don't get colds. We suffer from malfunctions, bugs, glitches and errors."

"I've noticed." Putting his phone back into his pocket Hank decided to wait to discuss the message and let Connor have some peace of mind as the rainy day slowly came to an end. "Maybe you should call off work tomorrow. Everyone's entitled to sick days, even you."

"No." Refusing the suggestion Connor tried to ignore his own body trembling. "I'd prefer to work."

"You need to keep your mind preoccupied?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. How about until you have a case to work on we watch a detective movie and you figure out what happened before the actors do it?"

Nodding with indifference Connor wasn't opposed to the idea but he also had zero interest in the suggestion.

"Right. I'll find a good one, 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?' is still a classic. It's also a pretty cool concept of animated characters coexisting alongside humans." Smirking a little Hank realized the strange irony of the movie in comparison to his current reality. "...Artificially created beings trying to get along with the very humans who created them. Proof that humanity really doesn't ever learn from their dreams or mistakes."

Connor stayed quiet as he struggled to recalibrate his thermal regulator and warm himself back up to an optimal degree.

"Lay over the couch while I go make some popcorn. It may not be Thirium based but I think you'd like the flavor all the same if you'd care to try it."

"...No. Thank you."

As he rose from the couch Hank looked over at Sumo relaxing on his pillow and tried to pull Connor's attention over to the dog to keep his thoughts on something more positive than his negative cold rainy day experiences. "Sumo loves the pillow you picked out. Good choice, kid."

Glancing over at the massive dog as Sumo let out a big yawn and rested his chin down atop his outstretched paws Connor's eyes seemed to clear up a little as he took in the peaceful sight. "...I'm glad. Sumo deserves a nice bed, too."

"Yeah, that he does. As long as you stick around Sumo will be the happiest dog on the damn planet."

Looking back into the livingroom as he pulled a bag of popcorn out of the cupboard above the microwave Hank watched Connor fall onto his left side, his L.E.D. creating an amber hue against the ceiling as the yellow light flickered in tandem with his slow heartbeat, and had flashbacks to the days when he'd come home from the precinct and find Barbara; his late wife, laying in the same position after she endured her own rough day at her own precinct.

"Poor kid." Putting the bag of popcorn inside the microwave Hank set the timer and simultaneously discovered that he was just as lost as Connor in that moment. This wasn't just depression or a bad day. "Wish I knew what to do to help you through whatever it is you're going through, son."

_**-next chapter-** _


	27. Sick Day

The following morning was still as rainy and cold as it had been the night before. Courtesy of the previously harsh winter that accompanied the world changing Revolution very few people were going to complain about the rainy spring after enduring months of snow, ice and wind on a near daily basis. Humans and deviants alike were layered up under their spring jackets, hats and umbrellas as they traversed the rain slicked streets to go about their business as casually as possible. No one was immune to rain or the chill in the air despite their efforts to bundle up against the uncomfortable weather or the impending cold season that always accompanied early springtime in Michigan.

Trudging through the rain puddles that marred the uneven surface of the alleyway running behind an abandoned textile plant in the industrial district of the city both Hank and Connor endured the cold rain as they investigated the body of a deviant who had been found earlier that morning. Suspecting foul play the two detectives had no choice but to go out into the field to begin their investigation rather than wait for the body to be taken into the precinct's dispensary for an apportionment.

Kneeling down on the rain slicked pavement Connor scanned over the deviant's body with an unreadable expression on his face. With his soulful brown eyes searching over the victim for any and all sign of the cause of shutdown Connor looked entirely dedicated, focused and determined to succeed beyond that of a usual investigation.

Crossing his arms over his chest Hank sighed and accepted an umbrella from one of the officers overseeing the scene of the crime and opened up the transparent plastic shield over his head. "What've we got, Connor?" Taking a step forward Hank moved the umbrella forward slightly to try to keep Connor out of the rain as well as he spoke. The chill in the air was visible as thin white clouds accompanied his every spoken word. "Murder or accident?"

Pressing his left fingertips to the victim's right temple where the victim's L.E.D. had once been Connor retracted his artificial skin from his fingers and connected to the shutdown deviant's processors to gain his needed information. "...The victim is a male GJ-500. He was originally designed for personal security purposes and apparently continued to function as such after the Revolution."

The victim's body wasn't externally damaged or showed any sign of an assault which made the case all the more perplexing. "What can you tell me about him?"

"His name is Leon and had been patrolling the property after the abandoned plant had been purchased and slated for renovation." Pulling his hand back Connor stood upright and faced Hank while remaining just out of the protective umbrella's range as his skin regenerated over his fingers. "His cause of shutdown wasn't murder or an accident."

"Oh? Then what happened to him?"

"Leon's thermal regulator had failed to-" Pausing mid sentence as a strange tickling sensation in his throat distracted himself Connor instinctively cleared his throat of the uncomfortable feeling before continuing on. "The thermal regulator failed to recalibrate properly during the night's cold rain." Absentmindedly Connor began rubbing his right fingertips over the surface of his throat as if he could somehow feel the tickling that had originated inside the throat rather than the outside. "Leon shutdown due to hypothermia, but he can still be revived."

"You're shitting me! He can-" Hank peered over Connor's shoulder to look at Leon laying on his back looking more like a corpse than anything else. "How?"

"Like in humans extreme cold can preserve organic tissue. In androids the cold cause a form of stasis that preserves functions while also rendering the android unconscious." Looking back at Leon on the ground Connor stepped aside and motioned for the waiting officers to roll over a gurney to transport Leon to a facility. "It's possible for androids who fall prey to hypothermia to be reactivated as long as warming measures are taken within the allotted time frame."

"...Which is?"

"An additional nine hours, fourteen minutes and thirty-nine seconds."

"Oh, so no rush." Shrugging his shoulders a little Hank was relieved in knowing their victim wasn't a victim at all. "Leon will be fine in a few hours."

"Correct."

"Well, that's the first time I've worked a possible homicide only to discover that the victim is in fact still alive." Standing back Hank moved the umbrella yet again to try to shield Connor from the rain as the deviant stood beside him, and watched with an impressed gaze as the two officers gently picked Leon up from the ground and placed him down on the gurney for transport. "Good case for once."

Connor nodded and addressed the officers tending to Leon's care. "Take him to the nearest facility and inform them that he is currently suffering from extreme hypothermia. They'll be able to help him."

"Right away, Sergeant."

"We should-" Struggling around his words as the odd sensation returned to his throat Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow as he ran a diagnostic on his air intake line before continuing on. Dropping his hand from his throat Connor spoke normally and finished his initial statement. "We should return to the precinct and confirm that there has been no foul play regarding the reported deviant."

"Yeah, sure..."

Noticing how Connor seemed to be uncomfortable and trying to suffer in silence Hank visually assessed Connor's current condition. While the deviant naturally had a fair complexion making him look somewhat pale at all times it appeared as though faint dark blue bags were forming under Connor's eyes, and his cheeks seemed to be taking a pale blue flush. If Hank didn't know any better he could've sworn that Connor was developing a cold of some kind.

Returning to the car parked at the end of the alleyway Hank watched as Connor trailed behind him a few paces and kept his eyes on the ground as he walked. The deviant not making much eye contact wasn't unusual since he had trust issues, but the way Connor was walking it was more like he needed to keep track of the ground as he walked to prevent himself from tripping or losing his balance.

Without a word Hank turned over the Oldsmobile's engine and cranked up the heater before repositioning the vents to point directly at Connor as the deviant sat down in the front passenger seat beside him. Closing the umbrella Hank tossed it into the backseat of the car to be returned to the precinct later on. Trying to remain as discreet as possible Hank shifted the car into drive and pressed the back of his right hand to the left side of Connor's neck.

"You're cold again." Placing his right hand down on the steering wheel alongside the left Hank pulled out of the alleyway and onto the street to return to the precinct now that their case had been closed. "You're not going to have the same problem Leon has, are ya'?"

"...No." Rubbing his left palm over the side of the neck where Hank's hand had been Connor noted the strange contrast in their body temperatures as Hank was warmer than Connor in that moment. "My thermal regulator has been properly recalibrated since my previous error."

"Good to know." From the corner of his eye Hank watched as the blue flush on Connor's cheeks seemed to darken a little and the dark bags under his eyes became heavier. The deviant fidgeted in his seat as his left hand once more rubbed over his throat while his L.E.D. cycled in yellow running self diagnostics over and over again. "Is your throat bothering you?"

There was no point in ignoring the question or trying to dismiss the worry. It was clear he was suffering from something unusual. "...There is a mild irritation I cannot describe in my air intake line."

"Did ya' lick something you shouldn't have touched?"

"No, Hank." Somewhat annoyed by the logical question Connor replied honestly. "I didn't ingest anything that would result in my current mild discomfort."

"Can you describe it?"

"I... I can try." Focusing on the feeling as Hank pulled up to a stop sign before resuming the drive Connor lowered his hand from his throat and thought back to his previous physical experiences. Staring down at his right hand Connor rubbed his thumb over his index fingertip curiously as he spoke. "...It's somewhat reminiscent to the uncomfortable tingling sensation I felt just prior to my artificial skin malfunctioning."

"So it's kinda' itchy?"

"I suppose that is an acceptable means of describing my current experience."

"Ever have anything like this happen before?"

"No. This is the first time I've ever felt such a sensation."

"I know you said androids don't get sick in the same way humans do, but to me it sounds like you have a sore throat."

"Sore throat?" Cybernetically downloading information on the term Connor shook his head a little as his brow furrowed with mild confusion. "Pharyngitis isn't possible in androids."

"Well, you're not supposed to feel emotions, pain or think for yourselves, either. Yet, here you are..."

Unable to find a cause for his apparent sore throat Connor fell silent and pulled his coin from his right vest pocket to help distract his thoughts, channel his anxious energy and improve his hand-eye coordination and reflexes in the event his discomfort escalated into something more serious beyond a very mild distraction.

Whatever Connor was now experiencing was entirely new to the young and still developing deviant.

* * *

Unable to go out onto the street to play his saxophone and earn his only source of income due to the constant rain Lucas remained in the apartment and proceeded to keep his mind busy by grooming Lucky's fur with a brush, trimming her nails and ensuring her new flea drops weren't going to make her sick. The kitten absolutely loved all the pampering she was receiving from the kind deviant and purred loudly as he gently removed her excess winter fur from her already long coat with the gentle motions of the brush running down her sides and back.

Finding himself curiously happy to have the little kitten to keep him company Lucas began to wonder how one stray kitten found her way to an apartment parking lot by itself, only to be rescued by Gavin and given shelter. After downloading information on felines in general Lucas found it especially curious that she ended up alone in the parking lot considering it was more common for cats to have large litters rather than just a single kitten at a time.

"I can understand why Gavin named you 'Lucky'. It's extremely fortunate that you were found before you froze or starved to death."

Removing the excess fur from the brush bristles Lucas ran his left hand down Lucky's side and ensured there wasn't any further loose fur that needed to be groomed away.

"I wonder if you had siblings or if you were a singleton at birth?"

The discussion Lucas had with Gavin the previous night regarding the abrasive detective's unwillingness to speak to his own brother made Lucas truly think of the concept of siblings in general. Knowing that Gavin had tragically lost his kid sister during their childhood and never knew about his own twin brother until their eighteenth birthday gave the deviant a lot to think about in regard to his own potential relationship with Connor.

"...It's possible that I could have a twin brother just as Gavin has. I have no reason to not speak with Connor." Rubbing his right index finger along Lucky's left ear Lucas was rewarded with louder purring from the soft and sweetly mannered kitten. "And yet I don't have reason to speak with him, either."

The prospect of having a brother, a family, was a truly curious thought that Lucas couldn't shake from his mind.

"However..." Glancing over at his saxophone case propped up against the wall beside the television as if looking for an excuse to reach out to Connor. "I had used his money to purchase my saxophone, perhaps it's time I paid him back. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Lucky mewed as she rolled around in a silly manner on the floor in front of Lucas and lazily pawed at one of her toy mice nearby.

"I know he often works the same shifts alongside Gavin, so I will wait until Gavin returns to the apartment before I locate Connor to speak with him and pay him back for his generosity."

As the toy mouse was batted against his knee Lucas instinctively picked it up and gave it a small toss much to the kitten's delight. Watching Lucky spring to her paws and chasing down the toy made Lucas's head tilt a little to the side. Lucky picked up the toy and brought it back to Lucas and put it down beside his knee as if she had just fetched the toy instead of chased after it.

"...You want me throw it again?"

Lucky hunkered down and swished her tail back and forth as her eyes honed in on the toy in Lucas's grip.

"Alright."

Giving the toy another toss Lucas watched as Lucky again bounded after the mouse and brought it back to Lucas to throw again.

"You're a very strange kitten, Lucky. But considering I am a deviant and Gavin is the most socially distant extrovert I've ever met I believe it's safe to say you belong here."

* * *

Filing the report on the deviant found in the alleyway was surprisingly easy as it didn't involve any suspects, evidence or any crime whatsoever. The bullpen was unusually quiet as the lazy afternoon came without much disturbance much to the officers' and detectives' reliefs. While Hank poured himself a cup of coffee in the breakroom he watched Connor rub his right fingers over his throat with great discomfort despite not making a single complaint about his current pain. Taking a small sip of the hot beverage Hank contemplated offering Connor a mug of warm tea to ease his sore throat, but remembered that the deviant couldn't ingest anything beyond Thirium or Thirium-based sustenance.

As Hank enjoyed his over sweetened coffee in peace and discreetly took a doughnut from the large community box on the counter behind him and watched as the deviant tried to hold still in his chair as his irritated throat continued to bother him. If Connor rubbing his hand over his throat didn't give away his pain then the yellow L.E.D. blinking in his right temple sure did.

"Hey, Lieutenant." Tina greeted the senior detective as she shrugged off her rain soaked jacket grabbed a mug to make herself some warm tea. "How'd your investigation near the factory go?"

"First time I've been to a murder scene where the murder victim wasn't actually dead, just cold and in stasis mode."

"Seriously? Your vic' wasn't really a vic'?"

"Nope."

"Damn. You two went out into that cold rain over something that a technician could've handled instead."

"Yup." Motioning with his mug toward Connor's back Hank mentioned the deviant's sore throat. "Poor kid isn't doing too well."

"Yeah, I heard deviants hate the cold and struggle to function in it." Pouring hot water from the always heated electric kettle into her mug Tiny placed a baggy of green tea into the water and let it steep for a few minutes before drinking it. "Do androids get colds?"

"That's the question of the day. I want to say 'yes' since he's got some kind of sore throat going on." Looking at the tea bag floating in the mug of hot water beside Tina's hand Hank gave it a coveted glance. "It's too bad he can't drink some tea like us humans can."

"Tea, no. But there are a few other things that could work."

The fact that Tina seemed to know something he didn't made Hank give the younger officer a skeptical glance. "Like what?"

"You'll see." Finishing with her tea Tina took a smug sip and returned to her desk to set about her own report after finishing patrol. "Give me a minute and I'll help him out."

"Sure, whatever." Carrying his coffee into the bullpen Hank sat down at his own desk behind the terminal and glanced at Connor around the screen with a curious eye. The deviant was undoubtedly sporting a blue blush over his face and dark bags under his eyes, but what was more interesting was that Connor's nose was starting to turn blue as well. "Connor? Are you okay?"

"I'b fine." Realizing his words were congested and sounded eerily like Tina's own words after she tried to work with a nasty cold Connor ran another self diagnostic and pressed his right index finger thumb to his nose curiously. He'd never been congested before. "...I think I'b fine."

"Shit, you sound and look terrible. What's going on?"

Cybernetically Connor turned off his terminal screen so he could look at his face against the shiny black surface curiously. Seeing his discolored complexion and heavy eyes made the deviant's posture stiffen noticeably with surprise. "...I don' unders'and what's wrong wit' 'be."

"You're sick. That's what's wrong."

"I don'..." Too congested to argue and confused by his own body seemingly betraying himself Connor slumped in his seat and pressed his palms over his face with understandable frustration. "I don' know whad's ha'bbening 'do 'be."

"Me neither."

From beside his desk Connor sensed someone approaching but didn't lower his hands to look at them. "...Yes?"

Tina gave Connor a sympathetic glance as she placed a white paper cup down on the deviant's desk and motioned to the purple tinted popsicle sitting stick upward from the cup she had placed inside of it. "I can see you're not feeling too well, so I thought this could help you out a little."

Lowering his hands just enough to uncover his eyes Connor stared at the cup with an unspoken curiosity in his glassy brown eyes. "...Whad' is id'?"

"That is a Thirium-based popsicle that I pulled out of the breakroom freezer. According to Joel it's supposed to taste like grape."

Shaking his head a little Connor closed his eyes and breathed through his fingers despite his air intake line and ventilation biocomponents steadily building with a foreign type of congestion.

"It's a great way to help soothe a sore throat and keep your system from overheating at the same time." Flashing Connor a warm grin that went unseen by the ill deviant Tina tried to give him some form of reassurance. "I've been brushing up on android first aid, so now I can help a little bit if it's needed."

Eyeing the cup suspiciously Connor was hesitant to try the treat as he didn't want to admit he was actually sick. Leaning back in his chair Connor began slumping down even further in his seat and resisted the urge to curl around himself in an attempt to disappear from sight.

Hank gave Tina a silent motion to return to her desk while he tended to Connor. "Thanks, Tina. He'll be fine." Waiting for the cooperative and sympathetic officer to politely give the two detectives space Hank lowered his voice and rose from his desk to speak to Connor more directly. "Kid, I can tell you don't feel well at all. You should let Joel check our your system and figure this shit out."

"N-No... I don' wand' 'do have people s'daring ad' 'be or 'bossiping if they see 'be 'boing up 'do see 'Doel."

The severity of the congestion made Hank internally flinch. "Well, you're in no condition to work. I'm taking you to see Abby, then."

Shaking his head a little Connor tried to refuse the decision but his strength was failing him quickly. "...Please, I wish 'do fi'dish 'by shift."

"Remember when Tina was sick with a cold last December?" Motioning to the helpful officer with his right thumb pointed over his shoulder Hank gave his impressively stubborn partner a terse stare that was matched only by his voice. "Remember how you told her to go home before she got worse but she didn't listen until after she threw-up?"

"...I 'demember."

"Don't be a hypocrite about this stuff. Let me help you."

Too stubborn to agree but feeling too lousy to argue Connor didn't resist when Hank wrapped his left hand around his right bicep and gently pulled the him up from his seat to stand upright. Dropping his hands from his face Connor focused on the floor beneath his feet as Hank escorted him over to the front doors to head out to the Zeta Facility just a few blocks away.

From her own desk Tina got to her feet quickly and grabbed onto the cup she had put on Connor's desk, grabbed Connor's leather jacket that had been draped over the back of his chair and followed after the two detectives quietly as they walked outside.

Gavin noticed his partner scrambling to her feet and gave Tina an odd glance. "What's up?"

"Connor's sick and the Lieutenant's taking him to see a technician. I'm just going to make sure he gets to the car without any problems."

Giving the entire concept of androids being sick an incredulous scoff Gavin shook his head and resumed working on his report. "Since when does plastic get taken down by germs? Sounds like a damn conspiracy to me." As his hands over his keyboard a worrisome thought popped into his head. "...Is it contagious?"

Outside the precinct Hank managed to walk Connor under the small ledges outlining the building's windows to keep him out of the rain as much as possible as they slowly walked over to the neighboring parking garage. Tina was following behind the two detectives and ready to spring into action if they needed any additional help.

"Lean on me if you have to." Hank stated as he fished his car keys from his jean pocket. Keeping his grip secure around Connor's bicep to ensure he didn't stumble backward or pass out the senior detective realized that there was now a steady heat radiating from Connor's person as opposed to a steady chill. "I think you're overheating."

Closing his eyes as a dizzy spell suddenly hit him Connor didn't reply and allowed Hank to blindly guide him into the garage and over to the parked car so they could leave the precinct.

"I have no idea if that popsicle thing will actually help ya'," speaking only as a distraction for Connor's overworked mind Hank opened up the passenger side door of the car and made sure Connor sat down in the seat without toppling over in the process, or fell back out of the car and onto the concrete of the parking garage floor. "but it couldn't hurt to try it."

Staying silent and miserable Connor struggled to run a proper self diagnostic that could give him an answer to his current physical distress. Each diagnostic came back with errors regarding his ventilation biocomponents, air intake line, core temperature and gyroscope, but it couldn't provide him with a proper solution to correct his current malfunction.

Tina handed Hank the leather jacket and the cup before she backed away from the car slowly. "I'll go tell Captain Fowler that Connor's down and out for a while. You just take care of him."

"Thanks again, Tina."

Pulling open the driver's side door Hank put the jacket in the backseat and the cup in the cup holder beside him. "I'll drive nice and slow, okay?"

Fastening his seatbelt with a shaking right hand Connor kept his eyes closed but nodded to acknowledge the comment.

"It's hard but try to relax. I don't want you to wear yourself out for no damn reason."

True to his word Hank drove slowly out of the parking garage and to the correct facility just a few blocks away. The rainy day kept a lot of people inside that afternoon which meant traffic was actually light for once. A steady rhythm of the rain drops pounding all over the car and the windshield wipers moving back and forth filled the silence between the two detectives as Connor sat in misery while Hank chauffeured him to the facility to finally figure out what was wrong with his system.

"Come on, kid."

The car reached its destination and Hank located a space close to the facility to make it easier on Connor to endure as they walked through the rain.

Opening up his door first Hank internally swore at the cold rain as he slammed the door shut then moved to the other side of the car to help Connor exit the vehicle. Pulling Connor's right arm around his shoulders Hank unfastened the seatbelt and supported most of Connor's weight as he escorted the deviant across the rainy parking lot toward the facility's front entrance.

"Almost there." Leading Connor out of the car and toward the facility Hank slowed his pace for the ill deviant's sake, then guided him over to the nearest chair in the waiting room to sit down the moment they were inside the building. Spotting Barry behind the receptionist desk Hank approached the always smiling deviant to ask for his help. "Hey, Barry. Is Abby busy?"

"Not at the moment." The helpful deviant responded cheerily as Abby herself exited the treatment area through the double sliding doors with a tablet in her right hand. "She was just taking inventory and writing a memo about getting better tools sooner rather than later." Noticing that Connor was sitting on in a chair and looking miserable Barry mentioned the incapacitated deviant and brought him to Abby's attention the moment he saw the blue discoloration marring Connor's complexion. "This is new... What happened to him, Abby?"

Looking up from her tablet screen Abby was pulled from her deep thoughts and glanced about the waiting area curiously. Honing in on the lone patient that was currently holding Barry's attention Abby put the tablet aside on the receptionist desk and approached Connor calmly. Putting her right hand to Connor's left shoulder Abby spoke to him a whisper as she eyed his curiously blue complexion. "Connor? What's happening right now?"

Answering on Connor's behalf Hank took a step back from the receptionist desk and gave Abby plenty of room to work as he observed from afar. "It started with a scratchy throat while we were at a crime scene," he stated honestly as he watched the kind technician studying Connor's face closely. "then he started to get flushed, has what sounds like congestion, and it feels like he's starting to overheat."

Lightly Abby pressed her right palm over Connor's forehead and noted the yellow L.E.D. blinking sluggishly in the deviant's right temple. "Yeah, he's definitely overheating." Moving her hands toward Connor's face with the same ginger touch Abby pressed her fingertips along his blue cheeks and nose curiously as she had rarely seen such extreme discoloration. "The flush could be the result of his increased core temperature or possibly increased Thirium pressure. I need to do some tests to say for certain."

"Do what you gotta' do. I'll help out as much as I can."

Nodding at Hank behind herself Abby moved her hand to Connor's left arm to help him stand up while Hank took hold of the right arm. "Help me get him into an exam room and we'll figure this mess out."

Essentially a ragdoll being dragged down a hallway Connor had no choice but to let Hank and Abby carry him into an exam room through the sliding double doors, and then place him over the length of an exam table on his back to lay down.

Feeling hot, weak, uncomfortable and all around miserable Connor looked up at Abby with his glassy brown eyes as she hovered over the table to begin the routine examination. "...Whad's wrong wid' m'be? 'By self diag'dostic isn' 'biving 'be any answers."

"I'm about to find out." Pulling her audioscope from her white lab coat's pocket that she was wearing over her teal scrubs Abby put the earbuds into place, then pressed the metal bell over Connor's chest to listen to his Thirium pump's beat and his ventilation rate through the fabric of his shirt. "Breathe normally for me." Holding the bell over Connor's heart Abby listened carefully then moved the bell over the upper and lower portions of his chest from side to side to listen to his artificial lungs. "Now take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Obediently Connor cooperated with the unwanted examination and did as he was instructed.

"I can hear some faltering in both of your ventilation biocomponents." Removing the earbuds Abby held the device in her right hand as she gave Connor a curious stare. "It sounds like your ventilation filters connected to the couplings branching out from the air intake line are clogged."

"...Can you 'bix id'?"

"Without a cause for the clog I'd just be giving you a temporary fix instead of a permanent repair. Aside from some stilted ventilation flow your heart is beating strong and normal, which is a very good sign, so I'm not worried." Putting the audioscope aside Abby put her right hand to Connor's left shoulder and coaxed the deviant into sitting upright on the table for a moment. "I need to get to your arm. Remove your jacket and roll up your sleeve, please."

Clumsily Connor managed to shrug off the gray blazer from his shoulders and awkwardly pull his arms out of the sleeves in the process. Suddenly dizzy Connor swayed a little where he sat and nearly passed out as his head began to swim and his vision became dotted with block spots.

"I gotcha', kid." Hank's voice was kind and patient as he put his own hand on Connor's right shoulder to help him lay flat back down. The way Hank spoke gave Connor a flashback to how compassionate and empathetic Hank had spoken to him the night of the Revolution before he snuck in the precinct's evidence room to find his trail to locate Jericho. "Lay still and be patient for a while longer."

"...I _am_ still. It's the _room_ that's spinning." Mumbling as he closed his eyes and pressed his right hand over his face Connor didn't react to Abby rolling up the left sleeve of his white dress shirt to get to his bicep.

"Syncope?" Needlessly asking about the odd symptom Abby wrapped the Thirium pressure cuff around Connor's now exposed bicep before undoing the buttons on his gray vest so she could press her palm down over his lower abdomen to steadily apply pressure to the gyroscope. It didn't take long for Abby to detect a steady heat radiating from the biocomponent or notice Connor wincing in pain under her touch. "Sorry about that, but I believe it's safe to confirm your gyroscope is being affected as well. How's your stomach?"

"Id'..." Struggling to describe his sensations and symptoms Connor remained as analytical as possible. "Id' 'beels like 'by emer'bency expulsion pro'dram is 'boing 'do acti'date."

"We have congestion, overheating, dizziness and now nausea on the list of symptoms." Putting her hands to her hips Abby began to mentally try to diagnose Connor's current affliction to the best of her ability. "Anything else?"

Connor nodded a little as he reflexively swallowed and felt the lingering discomfort in his throat. "...Yes. 'By throat."

"Alright, open your mouth." Pulling a small penlight from her second lab coat pocket Abby clicked the light on and shined it inside Connor's mouth to check his throat for damage or other problems. The back of the deviant's throat was dark blue and looked a little swollen. "Okay... It looks like the congestion from your ventilation filters is building up in your throat around your vocal processor. That's why your voice sounds as congested as you feel."

Closing his mouth after Abby removed the light Connor closed his eyes and wrapped both of his arms around his stomach as he manually deactivated the emergency expulsion program to keep himself from throwing-up on the floor.

"Almost done, Connor." Checking the reading on the Thirium pressure cuff Abby noted the lower numbers with a grimace. "Thirium pressure is a little low but not dangerously so, however your Thirium volume is eighty-seven percent due to your system struggling to compensate for your affected biocomponents and sending your self diagnostic into overdrive."

Hank patted Connor's right shoulder twice as he gave Abby a curious glance. "Do you know what this is?"

"I have an idea. I just need to confirm his core temperature and hook him up to a diagnostic cable before I say or do anything definitive."

"What can I-" A phone call intruded on the conversation and Hank sighed with a heavy breath. "Fuckin' hell..." Pulling his phone from his coat pocket Hank recognized Captain Fowler's number and rolled his eyes at the display. "Shit. I gotta' take this. Fowler probably thinks I'm ditchin' work or some other schoolyard shit."

"Well then..." Abby put her left palm to Connor's right cheek in a comforting manner as the ill deviant waited for a proper diagnostic. Feeling his overheated soft skin beneath her palm gave the technician the drive to help her friend through his current malfunction as smoothly as possible. "While Hank's out there dealing with his problems we'll stay in here and handle this one."

Turning on the nearby diagnostic modem Abby took the connected black cable and attached the other end to Connor's yellow glowing L.E.D. to get a good look at his current processor function. Between Connor's current vital signs and his symptoms Abby already had an idea of what type of malfunction he was experiencing, but she just wanted to be one-hundred percent sure before she made any definitive diagnosis.

"Connor, are you familiar with what's called 'Groupware Blight v1.0'?"

"I..." That particular error was unknown to him. "I am unfa'biliar wit' 'dhat 'derm."

"Not surprised, it's something that's only been decently discovered since deviancy has been accepted as a real phenomenon, and studied." The severity of Connor's congestion was a little worrisome yet Abby kept her cool without fail. "This particular glitch is the result of a software update that's meant to improve thermal regulator calibration getting partially corrupted during download. It results in-"

The exam room door slid open as Barry appeared and gave Abby a quick update with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt Abby, but the interns who're assigned to learn about android anatomy are here for their lesson."

"Oh, shit... I completely forgot! Uh..." Pressing her right palm to her own forehead in frustration Abby closed her eyes and let out a weary sigh. "Connor, I hate to ask this but do you mind?"

"...Min'?" A small cough escaped his lips as his congestion steadily worsened as he laid flat over the exam table. "Min' whad'?"

"The interns are here for a rundown on android anatomy but my volunteer isn't in town at the moment, I got the dates mixed up. Normally I would never ask this of a patient but since you're a prototype and need special treatment from time to time this could prove to be an invaluable education for them."

Absolutely loathing the idea of being examined by strange eyes and hands Connor wanted to refuse, but the prospect of more technicians learning about prototype designs was truly a benefit he couldn't deny. "...Do 'dot led' them 'douch me."

"Done. All eyes and no hands." Giving Barry a single nod Abby proceeded to loosen the knot on Connor's black tie to remove the garment from around his neck, then unbuttoned his white dress shirt to reveal his chest and abdomen. "It'll just be a basic rundown, nothing complicated. If you feel uncomfortable in any way just tell me and I'll end the lesson."

Shortly after Barry exited the exam room the door slid open again as six young, bright-eyed interns entered the room with paper notebooks and pencils in hand as they prepared for their lesson. The interns were barely out of high school and young enough to continue to pass as teenagers despite the scrubs, lab coats and intense focus in their eyes. Gathering around the table around Connor the group of students eagerly looked to Abby for guidance.

"Alright, students." Trying to sound like a teacher as she addressed the interns Abby turned on the Thirial activity monitor attached to the exam table and placed two wireless sensor pads down over Connor's chest to record his vital signs. "I know you were expecting to learn about a 'PL-600' today, but my volunteer is no longer available because I screwed up my schedule; that's my bad. Today instead you're going to learn about a prototype model of an android known as the 'RK-800', and I personally feel that learning more about prototypes than final designs is far more beneficial than anything else on your road to becoming technicians."

Connor stared up at the six interns with his glassy brown eyes and tried to take in a deep breath to calm himself as his congestion continued to build in his ventilation biocomponents.

"For clarification our patient here, Connor," keeping the exam from becoming impersonal or cold Abby spoke clearly and eloquently. "is suffering from an advanced case of 'Groupware Blight v1.0', arguably now upgraded to '2.0', and is undergoing the final tests to confirm the diagnosis before I begin treatment."

Remaining still on the table Connor tried to not think about the interns taking notes and staring at him like he was a prop in a show rather than a thinking, feeling, conscious being. The cold analytical stare was the same that the technicians at CyberLife used to give whenever they studied his processor, his software, his hardware and even his basic reflexes during exams.

"Now, onto the differences between prototypes and final designs." Leaning over the exam table Abby gently put her right palm on the deviant's thick dark hair and spoke to him a sweet tone. "Can you please deactivate your artificial skin over your chest and abdomen, Connor?"

Hesitating for a moment Connor closed his eyes and retracted the artificial skin where requested. As the layer of skin faded away the wireless leads moved slightly but remained attached to the now exposed plastimetal frame beneath to continue to monitor his vital signs.

"As you can see the plastimetal remains the same in color, density, material and overall design. And just like finished models on the market the durability and internal functions will vary from model to model. Connor here was designed to function as a detective with the local police, and as a result he was designed to be far more resilient than our average android, although he is not indestructible."

One of the interns raised his left hand as he gave Connor a curious look. "In what way is he more durable?"

The question made Connor internally wince and his heart rate speed up as those very types of questions were constantly being asked about him on a performance level whenever he reported to CyberLife after his missions. It was like his design was being peddled to the highest bidder at an auction.

"His spinal column is layered with titanium and diamond support discs to ensure he can withstand impact if he were to jump or even fall from a great height." Remembering how she had first met Connor after he had fallen from the roof of her former apartment building Abby explained things from her own personal experience in aiding the deviant after he had been injured. "Rather than the discs shattering upon impact they will simply displace as a means of cushioning the impact and preserving the internal biocomponents. It can result in temporary paralysis, but it's far easier to treat than entire biocomponent replacement."

Another intern raised her hand as she stared at Connor's face with a sense of familiarity in her focused gaze. "Isn't this the deviant who helped with the Revolution?"

The other five interns all took sudden interest in Connor's true identity and looked to Abby for confirmation.

"Well, yes. Connor did aid in the Revolution but that has nothing to do with his current condition. Please pay attention." Putting her left palm down on Connor's upper abdomen just below his chest Abby began applying pressure to release the locking mechanism on the panel covering his torso. The panel slid open and revealed Connor's artificial stomach, Thirium filter, sterilization filters, thermal regulator, gyroscope and his unique analysis filter. "Now, you should be familiar with the basic layout of the biocomponents of any android..."

Closing his eyes Connor stifled a cough as he began to breathe faster and resisted the urge to close up the panel over his abdomen again. Being so exposed and vulnerable under so many prying eyes was making his heart and mind race as a strange sense of panic set in. The fear that someone was going to reach their hand inside his abdomen and begin adjusting his biocomponents, wires, lines or design made his heart race even faster.

"S-Stop." The plea was a shaking whisper that escaped everyone's ears. "...Please stop."

"Take notice of the analysis filter," Abby continued with the lesson while Connor struggled to focus his thoughts and calm himself down. "and notice that it's connected in such a way that-" The Thirial activity monitor that was still recording Connor's vital signs and the elevated heart rate caught Abby's attention. Reading the rising stress levels alongside the rapid heartbeat on the deviant's behalf Abby decided to end the lesson a little early the moment Connor's yellow L.E.D. flashed to red under the diagnostic cable. "Damn. Okay, due to the patient's pre-existing condition I'm going to need to dismiss you and reschedule the lesson. I'm sorry about that. Again, my bad."

"But..." The first intern spoke up as if offended by being asked to step out of the room. "you said learning about prototypes is important."

"It is, but keeping the patient comfortable and stable is the _most_ important thing you can ever do as a technician." Closing up Connor's abdomen with a ginger touch Abby stood by her decision and, more importantly, stood by her patient. "He's uncomfortable and stress can be the most harmful thing to a deviant's state of mind and body. Go up front and I'll sign off on your lesson and let your professors know I'll reschedule the full lesson for later on. Everyone who leaves now will get an 'A' or a gold star."

The group looked sorely disappointed but obediently left the exam room as they had been instructed.

With the room now cleared out Abby returned her left palm to Connor's right cheek and used her thumb to gently rub comforting circles on his skin. "It's okay, Connor. It's over and no one's going to hurt you. I'm sorry you got scared."

Struggling to breathe properly due to his panic and congestion Connor began to cough and overheat even further. Blindly trying to push Abby's hand away from his face Connor's ventilation continued to worsen as he continued to panic.

"Shh... It's okay. They were just students and have absolutely nothing to do with CyberLife." Already knowing of Connor's history and the root of his fears Abby spoke softly, warmly and sweetly as Connor's glassy eyes stared blankly at the ceiling above him. Checking the monitor Abby grimaced at the deviant's core temperature climbing up to one-hundred and two degrees at a stead pace. "You're safe here, I promise. No one will hurt you."

"...Stop."

"It's over, Connor. They're gone." Watching his vitals slowly lowering to a healthier parameter Abby kept speaking softly to him and combing her fingers gently through his hair. "You're okay. You're still okay."

When Hank returned the door slid open yet again with a hiss that made Connor jump and cough again as his continued to remain guarded and panicky. "Kid?" The high strung behavior didn't go unnoticed and Hank promptly stood on the other side of the table as Abby and lightly put his left palm on the deviant's right shoulder. "Hey, what's going on?"

Abby replied in a whisper to ensure Connor could calm down a little. "Interning students were here for a quick lesson and I guess the process gave him a nasty flashback to 'you-know-who' doing 'you-know-what' to him. It shocked him and now he's enduring a small panic attack."

"Deviants can have- Honestly," shaking his head a little Hank lightly patted Connor's right shoulder in a comforting manner. "I shouldn't be surprised at this point that he can go suffer a panic attack like anyone else who can feel emotions."

Upon hearing Hank's voice Connor's eyes cleared up a little as he coughed again and gave the senior detective a curious glance. "...H-Hank?"

"Right here. Finished talking with Fowler and we're good for the day so you can rest and do whatever you need to do so you can heal."

"I-" Coughing more harshly Connor curled around himself on his left side and struggled to breathe as his body continued to rebel against him.

Abby responded by placing an oxygen mask over Connor's face to help him breathe through his congested filters until the corrupted software could be corrected. "It's hard, I know, but just keep breathing." Reclaiming her audioscope Abby pressed the bell over Connor's chest as the artificial skin regenerated over his torso, and then pressed it over his back to listen to his ventilation biocomponents. Glancing at the diagnostic modem's monitor Abby honed in on the red line of code confirming the corrupted software update and sighed. "You undoubtedly have been infected with an advanced case of 'Groupware blight 1.0', now officially '2.0', but I know what to do to help you."

The foreign term made Hank shake his head as the technician draped the audioscope around her neck and proceeded to unclip the diagnostic cable from Connor's L.E.D. with a soft 'click'. "What's wrong with him? I didn't understand anything beyond 'infected' and 'advanced'."

"Connor has the android-flu. A very serious case at that."

"Shit... I knew he was getting sick, but I didn't think it'd be a literal sickness like this." Watching as Connor's coughing fit passed Hank helped the deviant to roll onto his back again, then propped up the head of the bed so he was resting in a more elevated position. "How do we treat this?"

"First we start with this." Opening up a glass and metal storage cabinet beside the exam table Abby rummaged through various sized bottles of different colored liquids before selecting a large plastic bottle containing a bright green liquid compound. Holding up the bottle for Connor to see Abby returned to the exam table and let him see it and scan it directly. "This is _true_ Thiricetomal. It's been redesigned to always be this exact shade of green, only come in liquid form and can only be obtained, for free, from a facility by a licensed technician."

Wanting to push the medication away from Connor in a protective manner Hank questioned the reason for the medicine in general. "Wait, I thought this shit was supposed to stop _pain_ in deviants. He's not in pain."

"The aspect of the painkiller part of the medication has to be achieved." Abby explained as she checked Connor's vitals on the monitor just above his head. Her voice remained confident and kind as she opened up the bottle of medication and watched Connor's left hand weakly wrap around it to hold. "Until we can figure out a way to override pain receptors that fail to respond to automatic or manual commands we can only use common sense treatment. However, during the preliminary testing of Thiricetomal we discovered that it has a positive effect on the thermal regulator that increases the device's ability to recalibrate and help lower the core temperature more effectively."

"So... It's a fever reducer?"

"You got it, Hank. I'd give you a gold star sticker, but I'm all out."

"Thanks." Keeping his palm on Connor's shoulder Hank gave the technician a blank look as he watched her pick up a chart to begin filling it out. "I guess."

"Connor," helping the deviant to sit more upright on the exam table Abby helped Connor take his first dose of the medication. "one tablespoon every six hours until either you've recovered or the entire bottle is empty. This is your best chance at a quick and full recovery."

Begrudgingly Connor drank the medicine and fought the urge to spit the vile taste out and onto the floor as his red L.E.D. flickered wildly. It was an actual fight to swallow it as every single one of sensors tried to tell him the medication wasn't meant to be consumed, but alas he had to override his unreliable system for a moment and properly ingest the medication as instructed.

"Sorry about the nasty taste." Capping the bottle Abby watched as Connor wrapped both arms around his stomach as the potent liquid went to work on lowering his core temperature to help him stabilize. "We're working on changing it from rubbing alcohol and into something people actually like. Like cherry!"

Speaking up in a shaking tone Connor closed his eyes and remained slumped over where he sat. "...It hurts 'by stomach."

"That's a side effect we're still struggling to take care of." Abby admitted as she gently combed her right fingers through his hair to try to help him physically feel better until the corrupted software could be repaired. "The more advanced your sensors are the more uncomfortable your stomach will feel."

Sympathetically Hank patted Connor's back and watched as the red L.E.D. returned to yellow at last. "You'll be fine. Let's get ya' home to rest."

Abby shook her head a little as she put the medicine aside. "It'd be best if he stayed here for overni-"

Speaking up with an unexpectedly strong voice Connor refused to stay in the facility as he forced himself to sit up a little straighter. "No!" The glassy brown eyes looked frightened but determined. "I want 'do leave."

Before she could try to dissuade the request Hank sided with Connor and helped him to slide off the exam table. "Okay. You can crash in your bedroom and sleep this off as much as possible. In my personal experience sleeping is the best way to overcome being sick and feeling like shit."

"Hank," disagreeing with the idea Abby voiced her concerns vehemently. "this is a very advanced case of this particular error. I don't know how long it'll take him to recover from this thing. It could be three days like the original error," she stated in a somewhat concerned voice as he noticed Connor trembling a little on his feet. "or longer."

"Doesn't matter. I'll help him out and make sure he's comfortable as he recovers." Helping Connor to rebutton his shirt, vest and slip his gray blazer back on over his shoulders Hank took the bottle of medication in his right hand, and pulled Connor's right arm around his shoulders as the deviant wrapped his own left arm over his abdomen protectively. "He won't go back to work until he's well again. I swear to it."

Knowing that Connor would never be able to fully relax or rest inside the facility due to his previous experiences with such places, let alone his recent mini panic attack, Abby agreed to let the deviant go home with Hank under very strict stipulations. "Okay, well, if that's the case then I'm going to write down some basic instructions with treating him and making sure he rests properly. I'll also be stopping by the house tomorrow check on him."

"That's fine, Abby." Escorting Connor out of the exam room and down the short corridor Hank walked slowly to ensure Connor didn't lose his balance or pass out due to his current affliction. Entering the waiting room Hank helped Connor to sit down for a moment while he kept speaking with Abby to make sure the sick deviant was properly treated. "Don't worry about a thing, Connor. This won't be the first time I took care of a sick kid with a bad case of the flu."

* * *

Patiently waiting for the rain to clear up and for Gavin to return to the apartment Lucas proceeded to practice playing his saxophone; the soundproof floors, ceiling and walls were a blessing, and had only Lucky as his audience as the small kitten stared at Lucas as she sat on the coffee table before him. The song was an original piece that he hadn't named yet, but Lucas was determined to perfect the tune and even attribute lyrics to match the emotion of the song he was trying to convey as he played from somewhere deep inside his still developing heart.

Catching the sound of a key entering the door's lock Lucas lowered the instrument from his lips and looked toward the door as Gavin returned after his long shift. Holding a paper fast food bag in his left hand and a scowl on his face Gavin kicked off his shoes and locked the door behind himself as he entered the apartment.

"You've chosen to eat something very unhealthy." Without even needing to scan the contents of the fast food bag Lucas knew that the meal inside was full of grease, fat and high in cholesterol. Setting the saxophone down gently in its case on the floor beside the couch Lucas straightened his posture and watched Gavin carry the bag of food into the kitchen to tear open. "What is the point of going to the gym on a regular schedule if you're going to eat like that?"

"Idiot..." Taking a big coveted bite of his taco Gavin replied around the partially chew food in his mouth as salsa ran down from the corner of his mouth, and dripped onto the countertop where he was standing. "I go to the gym _so I can_ eat like this!"

"You work out your body so you can poison it with unhealthy food?"

"No one lives forever, plastic. At least, no _human_ lives forever." Taking another bite Gavin stood by his meal choice and savored every chew. "Besides, I already got a bum deal with being born with diabetes. I can't have sugar but damn it I can have grease, so I'm going to eat it."

"You still shouldn't do so."

"Too late." Finishing the taco Gavin reached into the bag and pulled out a second one to begin eating. "And you can't stop me."

"You're right. I cannot." Standing up from the couch Lucas walked toward the front door and opened up the nearby closet to get his own shoes and the leather jacket that Hank had bought him to help keep warm. "I can however strongly suggest you choose something less greasy in the near future."

"Not gonna' happen. So," enjoying his second taco Gavin watched the deviant slip on his jacket and shoes by the door. "where ya' going?"

"I decided it's time I paid Connor back for the money he had given me upon my original deviation. Now that you've returned from your shift I believe it's safe to presume that Connor has also returned home and I won't be intruding on his work."

"Actually, you could've seen him like... five hours ago."

"Oh?" The blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow as he considered Gavin's odd tone of voice.

"Yeah. According to Tina he got sick and went home early." Finishing the second taco in record time Gavin reached into the paper bag where he pulled out a third taco and a helping of nachos. "Can you guys even _really_ get sick, or was that a lame excuse to cut out early?"

"Androids do not sick in the sme sense that humans do. However," cybernetically Lucas downloaded information on various glitches, errors and bugs that imitate human ailments in deviants. "there is something known as 'Groupware Blight v1.0' that imitates the human flu in deviants. It's more prevalent in older models of androids and prototypes." The yellow L.E.D. flashed to red for a moment as he received an update on the very condition he was researching. "But it appears a new and more debilitating version of this malfunction has just been diagnosed and confirmed."

"Are you telling me that deviants can actually get sick?"

"In the most basic terms, yes. We can."

"Fuck. Well, if Connor really is sick then don't get sick, too!" Carrying his meal into the livingroom Gavin sat down on the couch and put his dinner on the coffee table to resume eating. Dropping a tiny piece of steak from his nachos onto the table for Lucky to enjoy Gavin gave Lucas a stern glare. "I am NOT going to be taking care of a roommate with the flu again. Last time that happened I had to wash vomit and actual shit out of bed sheets without puking all over myself!"

"As unfortunate as it was for you to have to tend to a sick acquaintance I strongly suspect that said sick acquaintance felt even worse."

"Are you kidding? He was zonked out of his head flu medicine and thought it was hilarious!"

"It's a good thing I don't share a human's sense of humor." Opening the door Lucas cybernetically hailed an autonomous cab and stepped outside of the apartment to set about his overdue visit with Connor. "I shall return later. Please don't choke to death while I'm gone."

"Why Lucas, I'm touched." Miming a tear rolling down his cheek Gavin gave him an irritated sneer. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

* * *

Standing in the opened bedroom doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and his right shoulder leaning against the door's frame Hank watched the sick deviant sleeping in a slightly upright position on the bed with Sumo cuddled up over his ankles. During the drive back to the house Hank had to pull to the side of the road so Connor could throw-up once, the medication he had drunk coming back up with a twice as vile taste, and ended up having to wipe off Connor's bluish-green chin with an old fast food napkin because he was too miserable to do it himself. Having practically carried Connor from the car and into the house through the garage Hank helped Connor change into his night clothes and finally lay down on the bed atop several pillows, and was now watching as Connor's chest slowly rose and fell with his congested breathing that was somewhat audible from the distance.

After smoothing out a cold damp washcloth over Connor's feverish forehead and placing an empty mop bucket on the floor beside the bed in the event Connor got sick again, Hank left the deviant alone to sleep and placed the green Thiricetomal in the refrigerator to be chilled as Abby had instructed. It wouldn't be another five hours until Connor needed another dose of the medication, but even so Hank didn't want to be too far away from Connor in case he felt sick again.

The blue marring of Connor's complexion was enough for Hank to gauge how sick Connor truly was, whereas the constant urge to check on the compress kept Hank lingering protectively in the doorway. Monitoring Connor from the distance Hank patiently waited for any changes in the deviant's condition, or for Connor to wake up from his deep rest mode.

Forcing himself to walk away from the bedroom for a moment Hank stood in the livingroom and pulled his phone from his jean pocket to reexamine the message left by Markus from the day before. It had been read but never responded to as Hank didn't know what to say or do in regard to the message. Slipping the phone into his pocket Hank leaned his hands over the back of the couch and let out a slow breath to ease the headache that was starting to inch its way forward as the senior detective stressed himself over his suddenly sick friend's health.

A subtle coughing from Connor's bedroom made Hank straighten back up as he listened for any sign of Connor calling out to him or getting up, but remained in place behind the couch. "Damn flu always goes after the strongest detective in the bullpen. Strangest fuckin' compliment anyone could ever get."

Soft knocking on the locked front door made Hank turn to look at the doorway curiously and was reluctant to acknowledge the unexpected visitor. Reaching the door Hank unlocked and pulled it open without checking out the window first and felt his spine stiffen with surprise at the visitor standing on the other side of the door in the rain. "Lucas?"

"Hello, Lieutenant." With drops of rain soaking into his hair Lucas tried to give the senior detective a smile as he greeted Hank politely.

"Call me 'Hank'."

"Hank, then."

Stepping back Hank looked at the rain coming down all around the deviant to ensure Lucas knew he was welcome to enter the house and get warm. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to repay Connor for his previous act of generosity." The answer sounded sincere and Lucas had no reason to lie about anything. "I stayed in the hotel for only a single night and retained the additional finances to purchase a saxophone, and now I wish to return the money that I had used."

"Uh, sure. Come in." Stepping aside Hank let Lucas inside the house and out of the rain before closing the door behind the visiting deviant. "Connor's down with the flu right now. You might want to just leave the money on the bookcase and try seeing him again in a few days after he's had some time to recover."

Lucas's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow as he gave the gruff Lieutenant a perplexed stare. "Why would I wait?"

"Because I don't want you to get infected from getting too close to Connor."

"I see. Androids cannot infect one another through close physical proximity, only cybernetic connections." Sound entirely confident and surprisingly human in comparison to the way Connor spoke Lucas assured Hank that wouldn't become ill for checking on Connor. Not only did he want to thank Connor in person, he wanted to make sure the ill deviant wasn't in any danger. "I will refrain from cybernetic connections at all times."

Rubbing his right index finger over his tired right eye Hank sighed and led the way down the hallway. "Alright, he's down here."

Following after Hank into the bedroom Lucas stared at Connor for a moment then noticed Sumo watching him from where he was laying. The sight of the massive dog gave Lucas pause as he had never been in the presence of a dog before, only a very small kitten.

"He's harmless." Hank stated as he saw Lucas lock eyes with the dog and the blue L.E.D. flash to a cautious yellow for a moment. "Sumo, meet Lucas."

Repeating the name Lucas gave the large dog a curious look. "Sumo?"

Hearing his name Sumo wagged his tail as he stared at Lucas for a moment, then over to Connor, then back to Lucas as if trying to figure out why there was suddenly two Connor's instead of just one.

Approaching the bed Lucas slowly extended his right hand and let Sumo take in his scent as an instinctive response to the large animal. Sumo rewarded Lucas by licking the back of his hand and continued to stared up at the second deviant happily.

"Good dog, Sumo." Praising Sumo for being gentle Hank walked over to the foot of the bed and patted Sumo's back lightly.

"...Good dog." Lucas pet Sumo's ears gently as he realized that despite his size Sumo really wasn't aggressive and was merely just being a loyal guard dog toward Connor while he was ill. Returning his focus to Connor as he dozed in the bed Lucas reached into his right jean pocket and pulled out a wad of dollar bills and placed them on the nightstand beside the bed. "That is all the money I spent thanks to your generosity, Connor. I... I appreciate you looking out for me as you did."

In his sleep Connor's brow furrowed slightly and his yellow L.E.D. cycled a little faster as he registered Lucas's voice speaking to him. Opening his glassy brown eyes Connor looked up at Lucas as the deviant stood beside his bed. Before he could speak a dry cough escaped his lips and Connor could feel his artificial lungs being seized by the clogged filters with each breath he took.

"Hello, Connor. Try not to speak, I understand you're unwell." Running a scan over Connor's person without cybernetically connecting his processor to the ill deviant's processor by accident Lucas could see all the errors that had manifested in Connor's external symptoms and stared at him sympathetically. He had never been sick and by the look of Connor's current condition he didn't want to ever experience it. "I'm here to pay you back for your kindness."

Blinking slowly Connor tried to ignore the tight feeling in his chest as he spoke up in a whisper as his L.E.D. flickered repeatedly between yellow and red. "...You didn't owe me anything."

"I had presumed as much considering you never expressly stated that you wished to be paid back, but I wanted to pay you back and I have done so."

Nodding in acknowledgment Connor tried to speak again but ended up coughing so harshly it affected his artificial stomach and caused it to rebel against him. Painfully curling around himself on his left side Connor dry heaved only once before Hank grabbed the bucket from the floor and placed it beside the deviant's head as he guided Connor over to the receptacle to catch his vomit.

"Let it out, kid." Holding the bucket with his right hand Hank used his left hand to gently rub circles on Connor's back between his shoulders. "The worst part about the flu is all the messes. You'll be okay."

Lucas monitored Connor's vitals as the sick deviant lost a disconcerting amount of Thirium in three painful retches against his will. With each retch Connor's core temperature would raise a little higher and made him feel all the worse from the physical exertion. "You should consume chilled Thirium."

Spitting the foul taste from his mouth Connor fell back onto the bed to lay flat on his back and didn't respond. Taking in deep panting breaths Connor's yellow L.E.D. flickered back and forth between its amber illumination and to red as his system compensated for the physical distress he had just endured.

"Is there any chilled Thirium in the house?" Asking the question in a calm manner Lucas took the bucket full of the expelled Thirium from Hank's grip to properly dispose of it elsewhere.

"Uh, yeah." Hank had sat down on the edge of the bed and was now replacing the washcloth over Connor's forehead in a comforting manner. "I put a couple bottles in the fridge when I put his medicine in there."

Without a further word Lucas carried the empty bucket out of the bedroom and located the bathroom across the way. Dumping the expelled Thirium down the toilet Lucas flushed away the mess and placed the bucket down in the bath tub beneath the faucet to run some water into for a moment before he walked down the hallway.

Easily navigating the small house Lucas took notice of the modest furnishings and very sparse personal touches that would reflect a family home with a curious eye. The lack of photographs or other small decorations reminded Lucas of Gavin and the way the abrasive detective chose to live very minimally due to his poor childhood instilling a sense of not needing anything beyond the basic necessities to live.

Locating the Thirium in the refrigerator Lucas carried one of the two bottles back into the bedroom and removed the lid as he entered the room. "If you can prop him upright I can assist him in drinking the Thirium."

"Are you sure his stomach can handle it?" Putting his left hand beneath Connor's hair Hank slowly lifted the deviant more upright and then placed him back down over the propped up pillows he had been leaning against to aid his breathing before he threw-up. "That was a lot of puke."

"He must bring his Thirium back up. He is currently at seventy-seven percent volume."

"Shit. Alright, hold on..." Shaking Connor's right shoulder gently Hank roused up the deviant from his most recent round of rest mode long enough to get Connor to open his eyes and look up at him again. "Hey, you need to drink some Thirium."

Shaking his head a little Connor coughed again, his tongue and inner lips now blue with the lost Thirium, and refused to drink it.

"You have to, son. Come on." Moving his left arm to wrap around Connor's shoulders Hank let the deviant lean against him as Lucas presented the bottle of Thirium to his lips. "Nice and slow. It's chilled, so it should feel good in your stomach."

Reluctantly Connor slowly drank the Thirium as Lucas steadily tipped the bottle to let a very small amount of the crucially needed Thirium drip into his mouth to be swallowed. Only managing to drink half the bottle Connor leaned back and looked like he was going to be sick again.

"Alright, that's good for now." Letting Connor lay back down Hank took the somewhat warm washcloth from his forehead and rose from the bed. Taking the Thirium from Lucas's hand as well Hank exited the bathroom and entered the bathroom to turn off the faucet in the tub and replace the warm washcloth with a fresh cold one.

"Connor, is there anything you need?" Lucas took Hank's place on the edge of the bed and searched the ill deviant's face with a worried glance. "I know that due to our mutual distrust of New Jericho that gaining any supplies or assistance can be very limiting. I wish to help you."

"I... I'm okay." Closing his eyes Connor's head lolled a little to the side as his exhaustion won out and he slipped back into rest mode. "Thank you... Lucas."

Watching the interaction as he returned to the bedroom Hank could see that Lucas's concerns toward Connor were genuine. "You're really worried about him." Smoothing the cold washcloth over Connor's forehead again Hank looked to Lucas as he replaced the bucket on the floor beside the bed. "Right? You're worried?"

"...Yes. I am."

"Well, he was worried about you, too. So I guess that makes you two even."

Lucas's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow as he stood up from the bed and gave both of the detectives a lost stare. "He was? Why?"

"Because you just took off from the hotel after day one and told him to leave you alone."

The transfixed stare fell to the floor guiltily as Lucas remembered that he indeed told Connor to give him space. "...I apologize that my request for privacy caused either of you to worry about me. As you can see I am in fact fine."

"Yeah, we know. We've known for a while." Motioning for Lucas to follow him out of the bedroom Hank gave the flu ridden deviant some space to be sick and miserable without having to worry about entertaining an audience. Stretching out his back by leaning backward a little as he walked Hank tilted his neck to the side with an audible 'crack' and showed Lucas to the couch to sit down. "A while back he was worried that you'd be living on the streets during the remainder of winter and tracked ya' down to a small vacant spot on Baker Street."

"I was unaware that Connor had even been in my area."

"The kid's good at keeping a low profile and not bothering anyone. We, uh, we heard ya' playing your sax." Pointing his right index finger at Lucas from as he walked backward Hank gave him an amused grin while he carried the Thirium back into the refrigerator to resume chilling. "You're good!"

Blushing a faint pale blue Lucas accepted the compliment as he stood beside the couch with military perfect posture. "Thank you."

"Connor's been slowly picking up the guitar, but over the past few weeks his interest seems to have dropped."

"May I ask how Connor is adapting to his deviancy in general? I know emotions are hard to grasp for many deviants."

"Uh... Well, he's pretty reserved and quiet. When he gets hit with nightmares he always goes into hiding and he seems to be struggling to identify his emotions and overall feelings thanks to-" Stopping himself short Hank tried not to think about the phone in his pocket with Markus's message still saved for Connor to read later. Plopping down on the couch Hank let out a breathy sigh as he also tried to not stress himself too much while Connor was down and sick. "You know what he went through."

"Yes, I'm aware." Sitting down on the couch beside Hank in a single swift motion Lucas contemplated Connor's difficult relationship with New Jericho with a real disdain in his thoughts. "Has there been any contact between Connor and New Jericho since my reactivation?"

"Just when Markus was framed for murder. After that they went quiet and Connor seems to be a little confused by everything he did to help Markus out."

"Connor knows Markus is guilty of one murder already." Referring to the night Markus gunned Connor himself down Lucas sharply deduced the cause of Connor's personal discomfort. "I imagine proving Markus innocent of a second murder would be very conflicting."

"You got that right."

"Is there anything I can do to help him? We may not be friends nor do we have any real reason to associate with one another, but..." Feeling himself blush faintly again Lucas tried to discuss what was on his mind without getting too uncomfortable in the process. "I've been contemplating how Connor and I are the only 'RK' models of our design in existence and are arguably... twins."

Hank's brow arched with righteous inquisition as he gave the very private deviant a stunned glance. Part of what truly separated Connor from Lucas was that Connor was willing to socialize despite his personal discomforts and desires to be left alone, whereas Lucas had intentionally gone into hiding and hadn't revealed anything about where he was currently residing or how he had earned the money to pay Connor back.

Rubbing his right hand over his bearded chin Hank kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and gave Lucas his full attention. "Are you trying to figure out if you want to have a real sibling relationship with Connor and be his little brother?"

"Yes." Nodding where he sat Lucas confirmed the question as his L.E.D. pulsed in a calm blue in his right temple. "I believe I do."

"It's fine with me if you want to hang out and get to know Connor more, but I can't answer for him."

"Of course. Understandable." Painful coughing sounded off from Connor's bedroom again causing both Hank and Lucas to look toward the hallway. Running a scan over the area Lucas noted a singular area of intense heat that was coming from the bedroom of interest. "I believe his core temperature is rising."

"Shit." Getting right to his feet Hank rushed down the hallway and entered the bedroom in time to see Connor beginning to toss and turn in his sleep as his fever increased to a higher degree. "Kid?" Sitting down on the edge of the bed Hank put both hands on the deviant's shoulders to try to hold him as still as possible. "It's okay, you're safe..."

Following after Hank into the bedroom Lucas looked at the ill deviant and confirmed his scanner's results. "His core temperature has reached one-hundred and three point two degrees. He cannot hear you."

"Damn it..."

"I'll bring more ice packs to aid the cool compress over his forehead."

"Right, check the freezer." Staying beside the very sick deviant Hank called his name and tried to get him to calm down. "Connor, take it easy. You're okay."

Muttering the names 'Amanda' and 'Markus' in his sleep between coughs it was clear Connor was suffering from an intense fever induced nightmare.

"Lay still and relax. You're just a little sick, that's all."

"I have the ice packs." Lucas didn't hesitate to put the collected ice against the back of Connor's neck, over his chest after pulling back the quilt and placed a third ice pack over his abdomen. "Connor has Thiricetomal which can only be obtained from a facility." Noting the green tinted medication in the refrigerator from when he picked up the chilled Thirium Lucas asked about Connor's most recent technical care. "Why didn't he remain in the facility due to the severity of his current malfunction?"

"He hates facilities and he would've just stressed himself out if he was forced to stay." Holding Connor down as much as possible without harming him Hank continued to speak to the ill deviant in a kind and understanding voice. "Connor, you're just having a nightmare. No one's going to hurt you."

Soulful brown irises reappeared under a glassy gaze as Connor honed in Hank's voice and forced himself out of emergency stasis mode. "...H-Hank?"

"Right here, son."

The hoarse and dry voice sounded entirely pitiful. "...S-Stomach."

"Does it hurt?"

Nodding a little Connor confirmed the question. "...Hot."

"We're taking care of it. Your fever just got a little higher than we would've liked."

Wanting to take the right first step to establish a brotherly relationship with Connor and wanting to help the ill deviant through his malfunction Lucas walked to the other side of the bed and sat down near Sumo as pressed his right palm down over the ice pack atop Connor's chest. "We're using external means to lower your core temperature. I will remain here until your temperature decreases to a more manageable degree."

Looking over at Lucas with a distant gaze Connor sighed and winced as the simple motion made his chest hurt in the process.

"Rest for now. We will be tending to you until you are strong enough to take care of yourself."

Appreciative of the help Hank moved his right palm to the cold washcloth over Connor's forehead Hank agreed and gave the deviant a kind smirk. "He's right. You're safe and can rest easy. We'll be right here when you wake up."

Closing his eyes slowly Connor returned to rest mode and his body relaxed as he drifted off to a feverish sleep. "...Okay."

"That's it." Glad to see Connor being cooperative for once Hank spoke in a whisper to ensure the deviant slept peacefully. "Just rest."

* * *

Throughout the rest of the evening Lucas helped Hank to maintain Connor's fever and ensured that the sick deviant's temperature didn't spike a second time. Fascinated by the way Connor would occasionally sing a little in his sleep during his fitful rest Lucas began asking more questions about Connor's hobbies and experiences out of a truly curious nature. When Hank mentioned their attempts at growing plants and how Connor had been tending to the white carnation seedling with diligent care Lucas contemplated picking up a secondary hobby as well beyond just his music.

As ten o'clock in the evening came around Connor's temperature reduced to a far more reasonable one-hundred point two degrees and his nightmares seemed to leave him alone at long last. Lucas took one final scan of Connor's system and gave Hank an idea of what to expect and how to treat his symptoms, but with that information also came a time frame for Connor's recovery that Hank was not expecting.

"A _week_?" Standing outside Connor's still opened bedroom door Hank his hands to his hips and gave Lucas a stunned stare. "You're sure it'll take that long?"

"Affirmative. His system has identified the corrupted data in the software update and has begun repairing said corruption, and will begin recalibration shortly thereafter. Estimated time to a full repair completion: one-hundred and fifty-six hours, fifty-eight minutes and four seconds."

"Shit... That's a long time for anyone to be sick." Peering into the dimly lit bedroom Hank sighed and had flashbacks to the countless sleepless nights he spent with Cole whenever the little boy was sick with a cold, or had colic as a baby. "Poor kid."

"If you'd like I can return tomorrow afternoon and help take care of Connor."

"Thanks, Lucas. But I think between me and his personal technician stopping by tomorrow he'll be covered."

"Oh... I see."

"BUT..." Hearing the disappointment in Lucas's voice made Hank give him an appreciative grin where he stood. It was rare that anyone would volunteer their time to help out a sick person, let alone someone they barely knew. "the day after that I need to go back to work. Think you can stop by then and make sure he isn't alone while I'm working?"

"Y-Yes, of course!" The gray eyes lit up a little as Lucas readily accepted the offer and agreed to helping out. "I can do that."

"Cool. Fair warning though," glancing at Connor sleeping with slow labored breaths while Sumo stayed beside him Hank's shoulders slumped with a sense of defeat that was audible in his words. "he's a stubborn patient. He won't be as cooperative as you'd hope for."

"I'm sure I can handle it." The memories of his slowly developing friendship with Gavin immediately came to mind as he contemplated dealing with a stubborn and sick deviant as he did an abrasive and reclusive detective. If he could handle Gavin whenever he got 'hangry', stressed out from the precinct or spent another sleepless night enduring insomnia, then Lucas was certain he'd be able to handle a reluctant deviant patient for a few hours. "When should I arrive?"

"Well, I'm usually out the door by eight-thirty, so if you could show up a little before that then it'd be perfect."

"I can do that." A sense of what Lucas could only describe as pride filled his mind knowing that Hank was willing to trust him long enough to stay with Connor for the day while he was sick. In time he hoped Connor would be willing to trust him as well. "I will also ensure he drinks his medication when necessary, no much he tries to resist."

"Yeah, geez... Think you can handle that alone?" Two hours prior he and Lucas had to work together to get Connor to drink the vile tasting medication, and even while sick Connor managed to put up a decent fight. "That's almost as bad as trying to get a dog to swallow a pill."

What looked like a smirk appeared on Lucas's face, the expression was something Hank had never seen from Connor, and the deviant remained confident in his ability to tend to Connor alone. "I can handle it. I know this is something I can do."

The sound of Connor softly singing in his sleep pulled Lucas's attention away from Hank and over to the ill deviant laying in the bed.

"He does that sometimes." Already knowing what Lucas was thinking Hank answered the question before it was even asked. "He's uses music to keep his nightmares at bay and occasionally he'll sing in his sleep."

"That's a very curious trait to acquire."

"It's better than sleepwalking. Besides," listening to the song Hank chuckled a little and gave Lucas a coy smirk. "he's good. Maybe musical talent runs in the 'RK' line or something..."

"Music?" With his blue L.E.D. flashing to yellow for a moment Lucas considered the comment and logged it away for future use. "Interesting..."

* * *

Throughout his less than restful sleep Connor found himself plagued by haunting images from his past and cruel nightmares that would never let him sleep in peace. Struggling to keep his rest mode engaged as his system would give him constant updates on his corrupted software being repaired Connor was laying semiconscious in the bed as he endured the worst of his android-flu symptoms in silent discomfort. Beyond his thick and warm quilt the only other thing he was physically aware of was Sumo's warm body laying at his right side and the cold damp washcloth over his forehead in an attempt to keep his elevated core temperature from affecting his intracranial processor.

The sound of the floorboards in his bedroom creaking under Hank's footsteps caused Connor to open his tired glassy eyes and peer up at the senior detective as Hank checked in on him without making too much noise. Letting out a weak and frustrated cough Connor pressed his left hand over the center of his chest while Sumo licked at his right hand in a comforting manner.

"I wish that medicine could so something about your cough." Sympathetically Hank pressed his right palm over the washcloth and determined that it was still adequately cool. Holding out a digital thermometer Hank motioned for Connor to lower his jaw for a more accurate temperature check. "You sound miserable."

"I-" Coughing again Connor took in a deep breath and tried to not think about what he was going through. "...I feel miserable."

"You look it, too." Placing the digital device in Connor's mouth Hank waited for it to 'beep' after ten seconds and pulled the thermometer back to read the number for himself. "One-hundred and one point eight. It's not as bad as it was but it's still up there."

"...I'll be fine as I am. My thermal regulator will recalibrate soon."

"I hope you're right." Putting the thermometer on the nightstand beside the bed Hank decided to see how lucid the deviant had been when his fever had peaked the night before. "Do you remember Lucas stopping by last night?"

"...Lucas." Blinking a few times as he searched his memorybank Connor remembered hearing Lucas's voice and glanced at the nightstand beside his bed. The sight of the money help solidify the previous memories and gave him clarification of what he had missed. "...I remember."

"Good. He, uh, he wants to help you feel better and is going to be here tomorrow when I go to work."

"But... why?"

"He just wants to have peaceful relationship with you. Like a friend." Excluding the terms 'sibling' and 'brother' Hank gauged how Connor could react to the prospect of having Lucas actually around from time to time. "I think he was able to find himself and now he's looking to have a sense of trust in the world."

Closing his eyes again Connor let out a weary breath as Hank lifted up his hand from the washcloth. "...That's okay."

"Cool. Sleep for a while, Abby will be here in a few hours to check on ya'." Straightening back up Hank pressed both of his hands to his tense lower back muscles and leaned back to try to stretch out the tired and tense muscles as much as possible. "I'm going to shower off and I try to get Sumo to leave you alone long enough to eat and go outside."

"...Okay."

"Get some more sleep. I'll check on ya' later."

As Hank left the bedroom Connor relaxed his body as much as possible and manually activated rest mode while disabling the notifications of his software repair progress. Falling back into the critically needed rest mode Connor wasn't sure how long he actually slept as his processor struggled to keep track of time, his other functions beyond his self healing program and his overall recalibration. Just in general the fog that came over his consciousness as the dreaded android-flu reeked havoc on his body was enough to result in his semi confused state of mind.

It wasn't until the right side of the bed suddenly became cooler after Sumo jumped down from the bed was Connor aware of his environment changing. Turning his head against his pillow Connor looked over at the terracotta pot on his windowsill and scanned the flower seedling only to receive an error message due to his lower power level.

"...I can't even take care of a little seed." A dip on the left side of the bed caused Connor to look over at his visitor with glazed stare in his eyes. "...Hi."

"Hi, yourself." Abby smiled kindly as she pressed her left palm to Connor's too warm right cheek in a comforting manner. While his core temperature wasn't dangerously high Abby still wanted the fever to break entirely. Placing her technician's satchel down on the floor beside the bed Abby gave Connor her full attention and placed a thermal wrap around his left wrist. "Hank told me your temperature spiked last night, but you've been staying at a somewhat cooler temperature ever since."

"...Correct." Coughing after speaking Connor closed his eyes and took in deep congested breaths to try to relax again as his artificial lungs seized and struggled to ventilate properly.

"Lay still." Opening the satchel on the floor Abby pulled out her audioscope and put the earbuds into place before pressing the metal bell over Connor's chest over his black t-shirt. Listening to his ventilation biocomponents struggling to pull in air properly to keep his core temperature as low as possible Abby determined that the clog in the filters wasn't getting any worse, but it wasn't getting any better either. "Damn. I was hoping your ventilation biocomponents would've cleared up a little overnight."

"...I won't go back-" Pausing to take in a breath to stop another coughing fit from even starting Connor slowly continued his statement. "...to the facility."

"I won't make you if you don't want to go. Just try to relax as much as you can and I'll check on your filters." Returning the audioscope to the satchel Abby replaced it with her internal viewing screen and held it over Connor's chest. Honing in on the artificial lungs Abby sighed and patted his chest lightly under her right palm. "Well, I could manually clean the filters myself, but I suspect until your corrupted software is repaired it'd be like putting a band aid on a broken leg."

"...I'll be fine."

"I know you will. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you stay fine."

"...How?"

"More ice packs for starters." Checking the reading on the thermal wrap she sighed and removed it from his wrist in a gentle manner. "You're at one-hundred and one point six. The cooler your temperature the more efficiently your self healing program can run. Also," moving her palm from his chest and down his abdomen Abby lightly patted his stomach and gave him a sympathetic glance. "Hank told me you threw-up a few times yesterday, too. I might have to start a line of Thirium in your arm to up your reserves without upsetting your stomach in the process."

"...Can I have the medicine through the line as well?"

"Nope. Thiricetomal needs to be ingested. If it goes right in your lines it'll cause a painful burning sensation all over your body and make you twice as sick."

Laying back Connor sighed and tried not to jump when Sumo himself jumped onto the bed again. The massive dog shook the bed on its frame a little as he circled around at Connor's feet then laid down to resume cuddling with the ill deviant in a protective manner.

"Think you can enter rest mode for an additional three hours?"

"...Three hours?"

"It'll be time for your next dose of medicine." Rubbing Sumo's ears gently as she spoke Abby gave Connor a casual shrug of her shoulders. "The more you rest and the more you cooperate the sooner you'll heal."

Grimacing at the idea of being greeted with that repugnant medication the moment he awoke again from his persistent nightmares made the very idea of sleep seem cruel. "...I'd rather not."

"Why's that?"

"I keep..." Not wanting to admit he was terrified of his own dreams Connor tried to deflect the question as casually as possible. "...The overheating is affecting my rest cycle." Pausing again to keep himself from becoming winded while his artificial lungs were still compromised Connor simply watched as Abby checked the washcloth over his forehead and stayed by his side. "...It results in unpleasant imagery during my dreams."

"Overheating induced nightmares are unfortunately a common problem in deviants. Since we're not quite sure what triggers actual dreams in deviants as opposed to replaying memories during rest mode we can't even stop them from occurring when they're actually pleasant. But... I do know that human remedies for nightmares do seem to help deviants in the same way."

"...Remedies?"

"Try sleeping under a weighted blanket. They help reduce stress, anxiety and let you sleep deeper." Giving the deviant a somber glance Abby confessed a little secret of her own to try to ease his mind. "Ever since that day at my apartment where my ex snuck in and hid waiting for me I started having frequent nightmares, and I was afraid to be alone in my new house even after I locked all the doors and windows. I used a weighted blanket and it helped immensely. My nightmares went away and I've been sleeping peacefully ever since."

Trying but failing to cybernetically download any information on such a simple remedy left Connor feeling entirely weak and almost useless where he laid.

"Keep sleeping and I'll bring you some ice. I'll also start a Thirium line in your arm so your body will relax a little better while you sleep."

Blinking his glassy and partially blue bloodshot eyes at Abby with a sense of utter misery behind his gaze Connor agreed and manually activated his rest mode to last for three hours as instructed. Feeling his body relaxing and his mind calming Connor was only vaguely aware of Abby pulling her hand away from his abdomen and replacing the quilt over top of him in a gentle manner.

Rising from the bed without jostling Connor in the process Abby picked up her satchel from the floor and exited the bedroom with a silently gracefully gait. "Just be patient and you'll be back to normal in a few more days."

* * *

The next time Connor awoke was three hours later and he was buried under several bags of partially melted ice. Forcing himself to sit upright in his bed Connor's head swam a little and the washcloth fell from his forehead and into his lap. The wave of dizziness proved to be too much for his stomach and Connor let out a small groan of discomfort as he reached for the bucket beside his bed, the external Thirium line running into his arm going unnoticed, and threw-up yet again causing the yellow L.E.D. to flash to red during the vomiting spell. It didn't take long for Hank to react to the sound and check in on Connor as the deviant's stomach rebelled and he retched painfully into the bucket in his shaking grip.

Instinctively the senior detective put his right palm down on Connor's left shoulder to help him stay somewhat stable as he threw-up and waited for the bout of sickness to pass. The abundance of lost Thirium in the bucket made Hank's own stomach knot with worry that the deviant was actually far sicker than anyone could've predicted.

"Maybe I should ask Abby to come back." Taking the bucket from Connor's grip Hank helped him to lay back down and pressed his left palm over his forehead to check his fever. "You're getting warm again."

"...I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know." Motioning to the now empty Thirium I.V. bag hanging from a small nail in the wall above the bed Hank wasn't sure if he should remove it or not since he knew very little about android health. "I hope that Thirium didn't go to waste."

"...It can be replaced."

"Aside from your stomach, how do you feel?"

"...There has been no change in my discomfort."

"That bad, huh? Well, at least you don't sound as rough anymore. Your not as congested today."

"Yes. I-" Stopping midsentence Connor's eyes began to water and his yellow L.E.D. flickered to red as his chest suddenly tensed and the deviant let out a deep sneeze that made Sumo bark once. Stunned by his own body's behavior Connor slumped back against his pillow and stared into the nothingness before him as he realized what he had just endured. "...I sneezed."

"Yeah, ya' did." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank gave Connor a courtesy that was expected after sneezing. "Bless you, by the way."

"...Thanks?"

"Man, I didn't know androids could sneeze, but then again... This little flu you're going through shouldn't shock me all that much anymore." Watching the deviant press his left fingertips over his blue nose Hank chuckled a little and took a step back from the bed. "I'll get ya' some tissues."

"...Tissues?" Turning to face the opened bedroom doorway as Hank opened up the hallway closet just outside of his vision Connor tried to understand the need for the tissues.

"Yeah, you need to blow your nose!"

"I need to... Do what?"

Hank's face reappeared in the doorway as he leaned away from the closet and gave Connor a stunned stare. "You're kidding me?"

"...About what?"

"You don't know how to blow your nose?"

"...No." If his cheeks weren't already blue from his flu it'd be easy to see him blushing in embarrassment. "I've never needed to."

"Alright, it's not a problem." Rummaging through the closet Hank finally found the unopened box of tissues and carried it into the bedroom for Connor to use after a quick explanation of how to effectively blow his nose. Opening the small square cardboard packaging Hank pulled one tissue out of the box to get the 'train' moving, then placed the box down on the nightstand beside the bed. "Hold the tissue over and under your nose."

Accepting the tissue Connor did as he was instructed and waited for Hank to explain things further.

"Now, take in a deep breath and forcefully exhale it through your nose. Don't blow too hard or you could give yourself a headache."

"...What's the purpose?"

"You sneezed so that means you need to get that crud out of your nose so you can breathe easier, and I'm not about to explain to you the human 'fine art' of nose-picking."

"...Disgusting."

"Yeah." Laughing at the comment Hank agreed and motioned with his right hand for Connor to proceed. "Go ahead."

Doing as Hank had told him Connor managed to blow his nose in a somewhat loud and semi embarrassing manner. Feeling his breathing clear up a little and able to take in a deeper breath with only mild difficulty Connor discovered there was a benefit to blowing his nose. "...It seems to help."

"Good. Now, toss that thing in the trashcan and lay back down so you can rest. Also, get ready for that damn green medicine."

Grimacing thickly at the comment Connor laid back and closed his eyes in irritation.

"I know, kid. I know."

While Hank departed from the bedroom yet again Connor tossed the used tissue into the bucket beside his bed and let Sumo rest his chin over his abdomen affectionately. It was as if the massive Saint Bernard knew that Connor's stomach was upset and he needed a little T.L.C. during his time of recovery.

"Here's this." Hank returned to the bedroom with the green medication and handed it over to Connor to take. "And I'll get rid of this." Picking up the used bucket Hank walked into the bathroom to get the bucket washed out again. "When you're finished with the medicine," the senior detective shouted from the bathroom as he turned on the faucet in the bath tub. "go back to sleep! It's the best thing for you."

As much as he despised the Thiricetomal in his grip Connor downed the appropriate dose and put the vile concoction aside as he forced himself to swallow it despite his aching stomach telling him 'no'. "...I hate this."

"A lot of people hate being sick." Placing the now clean bucket down on the floor again Hank readjusted the ice bags over Connor's body and replaced his warmed up washcloth with a fresh cold one in its stead. "Just remember how much you appreciate the ability to breathe, speak and even walk around without feeling like shit after you recover."

Sighing to himself, the foul taste of the medicine still potent on his breath, Connor closed his eyes and put his left hand atop Sumo's ears affectionately. "...I believe that will be an easy request to respect."

* * *

Sleeping well into the night and waking up on day three of his flu with his stomach finally calm and his dizziness fading away Connor watched Hank walk pass his opened bedroom door dressed in his usual work clothes ready to begin the day. This time Hank would be reporting to the precinct alone and work behind his desk unless he had a temporary partner assigned to him. As he sat upright and tried to move off the bed Hank suddenly returned to the bedroom and put his hand on Connor's shoulder to coax him into laying back down. It didn't take much for Connor obey the request and lay back on his bed as he still hadn't regained much strength over the past forty-eight hours of being sick.

Making sure Connor was laying flat on his back again Hank handed him the green medicine he pulled from the refrigerator and then pressed his palm over Connor's forehead again to check on his fever.

"...My temperature hasn't risen." Connor remarked as he opened the bottle of medicine and downed the dose with an understandable frown on his face.

"Good. I was just making sure." Taking back the medicine Hank patted Connor's shoulder and then patted the foot of the bed to call Sumo back into the bedroom to lay down. The Saint Bernard had eaten his breakfast and been outside already, which meant he was free to lounge with Connor all day long much to the dog's delight. "Lucas will be here soon. If ya' need me to come back to the house just ask. I have no problem cutting the day short to help you."

"I'm sure I'll be fine with Lucas here."

"Cool. Just don't let him do anything that might make him sick, too."

"I will do my best." Closing his eyes Connor resumed his rest mode and fell silent fairly quickly as his fatigue and taxed processors practically begged him to return to sleep.

"Hang in there, kid. Just a few more days."

Knocking at the front door stole Hank's attention and he made his way back into the livingroom to let the guest inside the house. After greeting Lucas who had his saxophone case clutched in his right hand Hank gave the deviant an update on what Connor's been through and his current condition.

"Try to keep him down in the bed as much as possible. He gets restless sometimes and has a problem with thinking too damn much, but other than that I think you can handle him."

"I'm certain I can." Placing the saxophone case on the floor behind the couch Lucas hung back in the livingroom and watched as Hank walked back down the hallway to see Connor off before leaving for the precinct.

The house was as Lucas had left it two days prior but there were new bottles of Thirium now stocked in the kitchen as well as a few new books that Hank had obviously ordered as a means of keeping Connor distracted while he healed. It was a kind gesture that Lucas appreciated seeing on Connor's behalf as the ill deviant hadn't left the bedroom since he was brought home to rest.

"Alright, Lucas." Walking back through the livingroom Hank grabbed his car keys from the bookshelf and spun them around by the keyring around his fingertip as he approached the front door. Showing no sign of outward worry for Connor's condition it was clear Hank had mastered the art of masking his fears behind confidence for the sake of keeping others calm. "I'll be back around five-thirty this evening. If ya' need to leave early let me know and I'll come back to the house. Connor's sleeping but his temperature hasn't broken yet."

"I will be fine, as will Connor. I'll take care of him."

"Good to hear." Opening the front door Hank stepped outside and gave Lucas an appreciative nod. "Thanks again for your help. It'll make things a hell of a lot easier for all of us."

"I certainly hope so."

The front door clicked shut and Lucas was left with just Connor and Sumo in the house for the rest of the day. Taking his time to walk down the hallway himself Lucas peered into Connor's bedroom and noticed that the deviant had returned to rest mode but wasn't actually resting properly. Approaching the bed Lucas scanned over Connor's vital signs and detected a high stress level due to everything he had been a part of over the past few days. With that high stress level came a high core temperature.

"It's difficult, I know. Resting is hard when one cannot find a sense of inner peace."

Whispering kindly Lucas spoke to Connor in an attempt to be a voice of comfort to the ill deviant. Seeing Connor's core temperature actively attempting to rise prompted Lucas into entering the bathroom to retrieve a cold damp washcloth and place it over Connor's forehead without startling him with his somewhat unknown presence.

Sumo whimpered once as Connor continued to fidget in his sleep as it seemed even the simple task was too much for his mind and body to handle at the moment.

Pressing down the cool washcloth over Connor's forehead Lucas heard the sick deviant mumbling to himself and randomly singing a few lines from songs he had heard over his short lifetime. Remembering what Hank said about music and Connor using it to prevent nightmares Lucas decided to play on his hunch and hustled into the livingroom with a new task in mind.

Opening up his saxophone case Lucas retrieved the shiny brass instrument held tightly as he selected a song to play. Keeping himself in the livingroom to ensure the sudden loud song didn't startle Connor as he struggled to rest Lucas began playing a slow and calm melody while scanning Connor through the walls. After a few seconds Connor began to calm and so Lucas stepped closer to the room while continuing to play the song without missing a note.

It was working. Connor was calming down.

Slowly creeping into the bedroom with the saxophone singing its song Lucas stood with his back against the wall and continued to play to give Connor something comforting to listen to as he began to finally calm down enough to sleep and get the rest he so desperately needed. With his scanner fixed on Connor's person and his fingers seamlessly moving along the instrument to hit every note with perfect rhythm and accuracy Lucas hope the song would be enough to soothe the restless energy building up inside of Connor's exhausted body.

* * *

As a favor to Connor at the precinct Hank went up to the dispensary to speak with Joel and let him know what was going on with Connor, and how he was being treated. The dedicated technician was able to update Connor's personnel file and confirm that 'Groupware Blight 2.0' was now very real and needed to be treated like a serious case of the flu in order for the affected deviant to recover properly. Taking diligent notes and acquiring the proper information about Abby as Connor's primary technician Joel made sure it was clear that the sick deviant needed the full week off to heal, and that by disturbing him at home it would only delay his recovery rather than help him heal.

"Is there anything I can do to help him with his coughing fits," Hank asked strictly out of curiosity. "or is that something he needs to put up with until it's out of his system?"

"Well, just like humans needing to get their pulmonary system cleaned out through the act of coughing, deviants need to do the same thing to clear out their ventilation filters when they get gunked up." Speaking from his own personal experiences with treating deviants living on the streets and seeking aid discreetly from sympathetic technicians Joel had endured many cases of deviants suffering from coughing fits long before he was hired onto the precinct. "Since he's on day three of a week long flu it should be clearing up by tonight."

"Good. The poor kid looked like he was going to either suffocate or break a damn rib with all that coughing."

"Aside from all his symptoms causing problems, how well is Connor sleeping?"

"Not very."

"Makes sense." Unfazed by the response Joel just made more notes in the chart without changing the laidback expression on his face as he scribbled away on the tablet. "Deviants suffer in the same way humans do with the flu. Fever, chills, nausea, congestion, coughing, body aches, sleeplessness... It's awful."

Rubbing his left palm along his right bicep Hank swore he still felt the sting of his winter vaccinations raw in his flesh. "Too bad they can't get a flu shot."

"Now _that'd_ be progress in android technical aid. As of now android vaccinations are just a myth and dream at least fifty years away from coming true."

"There's no such thing as android sleeping medication, is there?"

"Nope."

"Damn." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank sighed and tried to think of something he could do to help the deviant out. "Got any suggestions?"

"Uh..." Looking up from the tablet screen Joel's pale blue eyes showcased how confused he was by such an innocent question. "Music works for me."

"Yeah, that does help him with nightmares but not sleeping in general."

"Has he tried watching nature documentaries on low volume? That's something I used for my girlfriend's toddler and it worked every time."

"He doesn't watch much T.V. unless I'm there. Hell, maybe I should get him to lay down on the couch so he can zone-out and rot his brain like the average human does."

"Why not?" Finishing with the chart in his hand Joel had no objections to the strange idea. "Deviants are more human than most humans will ever know, and they're becoming even more human with each passing day. It could damn well work."

* * *

Sitting down on the edge of Connor's bed Lucas stopped playing the mini concert after nearly four consecutive hours to let himself recover. Feeling a little winded himself after playing for long without taking a break the deviant focused on checking the reed and scanning over Connor's vital signs without waking up the ill deviant in the process. As he worked Lucas was suddenly aware of Sumo pressing his cold wet nose against his left arm, and trying to rest his chin over his lap. Looking down at Sumo curiously Lucas gently rubbed the dog's ears and was rewarded with happy tail wags in return.

"...Sumo likes you."

Glancing up at Connor and the origin of the statement Lucas gave the groggy deviant an arched brow in response. "He does?"

"...Yes. Hank once said animals are good at judging people." More alert Connor's words were beginning to sound louder and less like he had a delay in his speech. "It seems Sumo approves of you."

"That's... a relief."

"You're very good at playing your saxophone." Blinking slowly Connor struggled to remain awake while exhausted. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I had hoped it'd help you to sleep and it seems I was correct."

Rolling from his back and onto his left side Connor used his left arm to prop himself upright on the bed and swung his shaking legs over the edge. Leaning forward the somewhat chilly washcloth fell from his forehead and onto the floor beside his bare right foot.

"Connor, lay back down." Not wanting to see Connor exert himself Lucas tried to be reasonable with the sick deviant. "Hank specifically requested that you rest during his absence."

"I will lay down again in a moment." Forcing himself to stand up, forcing his shaking legs to support his weight, Connor awkwardly rounded the bed and practically dragged his feet over the carpet to get to the windowsill where his seedling was growing. Unable to scan the terracotta pot Connor instead pressed his right index fingertip into the soil to ensure it was still damp, and to ensure it was warm by the window. "...I have been unable to tend to my flower as of late, nor can I properly scan it."

"I can do that."

"This is my task, I wish to accomplish it myself."

"Oh. Can I ask why?"

"I... I cannot." Not wanting to talk about the grave hidden at the cabin or of his desire to see life growing from nothingness Connor refrained from divulging that very sensitive information to Lucas. They simply didn't have a strong enough relationship for that type of understanding. "It's just something I need to do."

"Very well."

Standing up from the bed Lucas exited the bedroom and carried his saxophone into the livingroom to return it to the case where it belonged. After clicking the case shut Lucas heard something being placed outside the front door and peered out the front window curiously to find the source of the sound.

It was a mail package.

Opening the door Lucas picked up the package and was surprised by the unexpected weight inside. "...Curious." Reading over the recipient's name Lucas closed the front door and carried it into Connor's bedroom to be delivered to the correct person. "There is a package here for you."

Turning away from the small pot on the windowsill Connor eyed the large square package in Lucas's hands with a strange sense of an error. "I did not order anything."

"Is it a mistake in the address?" Checking the address on the packaging Lucas confirmed that it was at the correct house. "No, no mistake. This is meant to be delivered here."

"Who is it from?"

"It's from the 'Specialized Furnishing Outlet' in Ontario Canada."

"Strange." Making a move to take hold of the package Lucas stepped away from Connor protectively.

"This is quite heavy at fifteen point four pounds, and I'm worried that in your condition the weight could cause you to lose your balance and collapse."

"...Oh." With his yellow L.E.D. flashing in a slow pattern Connor watched as Lucas placed the package down on the bed for him instead. Carefully removing the brown paper exterior of the package Connor was greeted with a large white cardboard box that had been taped up prior to shipping. "This is unusual."

"I agree. Why would a company in Canada send you something you didn't order?"

"Unknown." Removing the tape with shaking fingers Connor pulled open the box and caught sight of a personalized note sitting atop the tissue paper wrapped around the enigmatic item tucked away inside. "There is a message." Picking up the handwritten note Connor finally understood why the package was there and who ordered it. "This is from Abby. It's a gift."

_'Connor,_

_Trust me on the weighted blanket thing. I know you wouldn't order one yourself because you're unwilling to take the chance of looking forward to something good and having it turn out bad, so I ordered you a weighted blanket myself. This is the same one I use and it hasn't let me down. If you don't like it then give it to Hank or Sumo and call it a draw._

_-Your friend, Abby.'_

"That was generous of her." Lucas commented as he watched Connor put the note side and unfold the tissue paper around the blanket. Tucked away neatly inside the large box was a dark blue fifteen pound weighted blanket that had been recently sewn. "It's an attractive color, too."

"Yes... Very nice." Struggling to pull the comically heavy blanket out of the box Connor allowed Lucas to help him with the object, and proceeded to wrap the blanket around his shoulders as he would with any other blanket. Something about the weight and softness of the blanket made the deviant instantly relax, and with it came the urge to lay down and rest again. "...I think I like this."

"That is good. It can help you to rest easier." Putting the empty box aside Lucas motioned to the bed casually while remaining patient with the stubborn and resilient deviant. "Lay down."

"I will... But I do not wish to remain in here any longer." Having not left his bedroom for three days Connor was beginning to grow weary of his current surroundings. "It feels... stifling."

"Alright, then you should lay down on the couch instead. You'll be in the middle of the house instead of tucked away on the side."

"Yes. Good idea."

Following after Connor as the ill deviant slowly walked out of the bedroom on his trembling legs down the hallway and toward the couch Lucas made sure Connor didn't fall in the process. "You will require your medication in one hour, twenty-three minutes and twenty-nine seconds."

"I'm aware." Sitting down on the couch for only a moment Connor fell to his right side and stretched out his body as he remained wrapped up in the weighted blanket that completely smothered him. Closing his eyes Connor began entering rest mode and with it his body relaxed and his breathing eased slightly. "...I will consume it later."

"Connor?"

Staring at the deviant who had quickly fallen asleep Lucas scanned Connor's vitals and was pleased with his current readings.

"It seems that weighted blanket was indeed a wise choice."

Cybernetically Lucas placed an order for an identical blanket for Gavin and watched with faint amusement as Sumo plodded out of the bedroom and proceeded to hop up onto the couch to cuddle with Connor all over again. It was clear Sumo was very loyal to the deviant and the sight made Lucas feel as though he could have the same sense of loyalty toward Connor and even Hank as well if given enough time and patience.

"Sleep well."

Putting his saxophone aside to keep anyone from tripping over the bulky case Lucas sat down in the recliner and counted down the time until Connor's next dose of medication while he proceeded to mentally perfect the songs he had only recently learned how to play. It was a surprisingly peaceful afternoon that both deviants deserved to enjoy after their unusual beginnings to life just a few months prior.

* * *

As the week wore on Connor's symptoms began disappearing one by one. The corrupted software had been repaired and the recalibration process was nearly complete. Now only enduring mild overheating that refused to let up just yet Connor remained on the couch in the blue weighted blanket with Sumo at his side and his bright and clear soulful brown eyes staring at a nature documentary regarding otters to keep his mind preoccupied as he awaited Hank's return from the precinct. No longer needing constant observation Connor was enjoying the peace and quiet of the house, but answered the cybernetic call whenever Lucas decided to check on him or talk for a while.

Feeling relaxed at long last and less like a defective malfunctioning machine Connor was far more cooperative whenever Hank or Lucas tried to get him to finish off the last of the medication, or to sleep. The only time he got up was to let Sumo outside and back inside, but after that he returned to the couch to rest as needed without any complaint.

Barely reacting when the front door opened Connor watched from the corner of his eye as Hank returned home and kicked off his shoes by the front door before hanging up his coat on the hook beside it.

"Hello, Hank."

"Hey, kid." Walking by the couch Hank reached his right hand down over Connor's forehead for the fever check that had become routine over the week, then leaned over the back of the couch to look at Connor directly. The sick deviant's L.E.D. had returned to blue, his complexion had cleared up, he stopped coughing two nights ago, hadn't thrown-up in four days and his fever was barely even a fever anymore as his body finally healed. "You look a hell of a lot better."

"I feel better as well."

"Fowler says you can come back to work in two more days if you're up to it."

"I can do that."

"Good." Reaching his hand down again Hank tugged a little on the blue blanket wrapped around Connor and smirked. "Who knew that the concept of a 'security blanket' could be so literal?"

"Don't ask at me. Ask Abby."

"Ask her? I'm going to _thank her_! That was a cool move on her part."

"Yes... I will thank her as well." Rolling from his side and onto his back Connor looked up at Hank and gave him a respectful nod. "And you."

"Me?"

"For taking care of me. I'm aware of how much you did to help me recover and how much work you had done during my absence. Thank you."

Letting an appreciative smile flash on his face Hank patted Connor's shoulder and accepted the thanks graciously. "You're welcome, son."

"I will also thank Lucas."

"How's he doing, by the way?"

"He is well. He has confirmed that he is living in an apartment with a roommate and a kitten, and is currently working as a street musician to save up enough money to have a residence of his own."

"Oh yeah? Who's his roommate?" Walking over to the recliner Hank plopped down and happily kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "Anyone we know?"

"He did not say."

"Well, as long as he's safe and off the street, then whatever."

"Apparently Lucas is also looking into a change of career once he gets enough money to acquire his own residence."

"What type of career change?"

"He and I were both designed to be detectives and I suspect he wishes to fulfill his original role but under his own terms, not CyberLife's terms."

"Now that's pretty damn cool." Leaning back in the recliner Hank listlessly watched the otters swimming about on the television screen and let out a weary yawn as he tried to unwind from his hectic day. "Whatever he wants to do we should support it. You know, unless he wants to work as a crash test dummy or a prostitute or some shit."

"A prostitute?"

"Hey, weird shit happens sometimes." Smirking at the sarcastic comment confusing the deviant Hank chuckles again. It was nice to hear Connor reacting to human humor in his usual manner of a near Vulcan-esque misunderstanding. "But I'm serious about supporting Lucas in his career change. Whatever he wants to do is his decision alone."

"Agreed." Returning to his original position on the couch Connor resumed watching the nature documentary and felt entirely at ease for the first time in his young life. There was no pressure to solve a case, no schedule to adhere to and no mission to accomplish. All he needed to do was rest and relax. "I'll do my best support him in the same way you've supported me. It's the least I can do for him."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Connor gets a mutated version of the android flu and stays sick at home for a week.
> 
> AND Abby asks Connor to assist with showing medical students how to properly do maintenance on an android. Connor has a PTSD moment on the table from past Cyberlife abuse. 
> 
> Author's Note: Seriously, a weighted blanket is awesome! It helps with my insomnia and I don't toss and turn all night long. I honestly recommend it to anyone suffering from nighttime distress.


	28. A New Understanding

The android-flu had finally passed and Connor had fully recovered from the severe malfunction that left him bedridden for a full week. Having regained enough strength to walk about the house without his body trembling or head swimming with dizziness Connor elected to replenish his somewhat low Thirium volume while watching Sumo running about in the backyard to enjoy the first warm, dry spring day in Detroit. Stepping further into the backyard Connor looked up and toward the warming rays of the sun to let the natural light caress his skin with a comforting presence. Springtime was far more enjoyable than a dreary fall or freezing winter for the developing deviant, and he decided he'd spend more time enjoying the good weather since he had to hide away from so much of the poor weather over the past few months.

Scanning the backyard Connor tracked the sun and determined which locations would be ideal for his and Hank's plants to grow in the sunlight without being exposed to the often unpredictable weather at the same time. Finishing his Thirium Connor placed the now empty bottle in the recycling bin under the kitchen sink then walked down the hallway to get his plant from the windowsill in his bedroom, as well as Hank's plant from his own bedroom window.

Carrying the two seedlings outside Connor placed them down on the small section of brick patio that outlined the grass beneath the kitchen window, and positioned them appropriately to gain warm sunlight more directly. Worried about the ground possibly being too cold for the seedlings to handle Connor walked over to the garage at the end of the side driveway and located an old wooden storage crate overturned in the corner partially buried under an old painter's tarp.

"This should keep the plants high enough up from the ground to keep them getting too cold as they grow."

Speaking aloud to himself, a strange trait he had recently developed as his deviancy continued to change and alter his personality, Connor carried the wooden crate back to the small brick patio and set it down upside down so the plants could rest on its wooden body up and away from the cool bricks. Repositioning the plants and the crate Connor took a step back and approved of their current placement in the sunlight.

"Hopefully the spring will be kind to the seedlings and give them the chance they need to flourish."

"I sure hope you're talking to Sumo and not yourself." Hank's voice responded as he walked around the side of the house to check out the backyard himself now that the brutal winter was finally over. The space of property had basically belonged to Sumo ever since Hank lost his family since he had no reason to go out back without his son to play games with, but now it seemed like Hank was able to finally move on without feeling guilty. "How do you feel?"

"I'm functioning at optimal parameters without any sign of malfunction or lingering error."

"So... better?"

"Yes." Connor confirmed as he gave Hank a kind nod of his head. "I feel better."

"Good. You looked absolutely miserable and I hated seeing you look so beat down."

"I didn't find it to be an enjoyable experience, either." Motioning to the plants Connor asked for Hank's opinion on the matter. "Is this appropriate?"

"Letting plants outside to get some sunlight, air and fresh rain is very appropriate. Just make sure they get brought back inside if we get hit with a damn frost. Michigan weather doesn't not play well with others."

"Noted. May I ask what happened at the precinct today during my absence?"

"Uh, nothing much. I spent the week handling a bunch of paperwork and finalizing reports that were overdue, and only dealt with the occasional deviant complaint from the oddball bigoted human. Today I met a lady who were convinced that the deviant next door was suddenly spying on her or some shit, even though the supposedly offensive deviant was rarely home during the day."

Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow with confusion at the comment. "What made the neighbor think they were being spied on?"

"The deviant neighbor installed security cameras to monitor their own property for protection."

"...It sounds like it's the human neighbor who is the spy, not the deviant."

"Exactly. She didn't appreciate me calling her out on her bullshit, but I don't get paid enough to care about her being offended by the facts."

"I'll keep that type of indifference in mind."

"That's good to know." Patting the side of his leg Hank called over Sumo as the massive dog laid on his back in the middle of the cool green grass. Sumo was rolling around happily and enjoying the warm spring day in his own silly way. "Come on, Sumo. Let's get ya' back inside before you start to smell like the lawn."

Rolling onto his side Sumo happily got to his paws and plodded over to Hank and offered the senior detective his paw to shake.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to see ya', too. But you're still not going to spend the whole day in the yard." Opening the backdoor Hank motioned for Sumo to go inside while he remained outside with Connor for a moment. "So, are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

"That's good, but just remember if you want one more day to recover and rest no one is going to look down on you. The flu kicks everyone's ass."

"I'm aware, but I'm ready." Detecting Hank's stress levels slowly rising Connor's curiosity got the better of him and he needed to ask why Hank was seemingly on edge, or at the very least uncomfortable. "Something is currently preoccupying your thoughts and I doubt it's me returning to the precinct. May I ask what is bothering you?"

"It's not so much bothering me as it's..." It was a struggle to put his current mindset into words but the senior detective succeeded anyway. "It's fuckin' annoying me."

"Can I ask what is annoying you, then?"

Falling silent for a moment Hank gave the deviant standing before him a studious glance, his blue eyes searching all over Connor's person as if looking for a reason to not discuss the matter any further, and finally forced himself to tell Connor the truth. "Before you got sick," reaching into his jean pocket Hank pulled out his phone and brought up the message sent by Markus for Connor to view for himself. "I got a message out of the blue and I was too pissed off to tell ya' about it, and then I just didn't want you to stress out any further while you were down and miserably sick."

Brow slightly furrowed Connor read over the message that Hank presented to him and his blue L.E.D. returned to a distressed yellow as he carefully read the unexpected information with a keen eye. "...Markus?"

' _I'm sorry for reaching out like this but I cannot in good conscience ignore what I have done any longer_. _You're the only one that Connor trusts and I'm willing to bet that you'll be honest with him and let him know that I wish to speak with him so we can finally put this matter to rest_. _Please pass him the message on my behalf_.'

Connor's eyes darkened as his yellow L.E.D. flashed to red for a moment.

"Connor? This is your decision." Pocketing his phone Hank waited for the deviant to respond to the intrusive message and request. "I didn't reply to the message but I did swear to myself when I read it. The arrogant bastard doesn't seem to get the message that you want to be left the fuck alone."

"I..." Trailing off for a moment Connor's mind began to race with dozens of preconstructed outcomes that could result from such a meeting. "I need to think."

"Take all the time you need. And remember, you don't owe that self-righteous prick any answer at all." Acting as a voice of reason and a shoulder to lean on Hank made sure Connor knew he was free to make his own decision on the matter. "Just say the word and I'll block him so he can never contact me again, hell, I might even change phones just to make it stick!"

"I just..." Lost and confused by such a simple request left Connor statuesque where he stood. "I just don't know what to do."

"Think on it for as long as you need, son." Refraining from putting his hand on Connor's shoulder for the sake of keeping the deviant from feeling overwhelmed Hank took a step back and approached the backdoor. "When you're ready to decide tell me, and I'll help you in any way I can."

Staying outside in the warming rays of the the sun Connor glanced down at the tiny seedlings in their respective terracotta pots as if expecting something to happen. The prospect of new life growing from something as cold and dreary as dirt seemed like an impossible concept and yet that's how all natural life began. It sprouted from something dark and was often alone, and it grows into something more complex as it breaks free of its confining origins to become something new, something better, something stronger than it had previously been.

Contemplating the offer, contemplating how the entire deviant community could be affected by the meeting, contemplating how the meeting could affect him on a personal level, Connor remained personally conflicted and lost in thought. It was just one of the many life saving decisions that Connor would have to make throughout his entire deviant life, and while it wasn't the first one he'd ever have to make such a important decision it was the first time where his personal choice could have a drastic impact on everyone around him in a way that could be extremely positive or lethally negative.

Looking up at the bright rays of the sun streaming through the tree branches of the large oak tree on the neighbors side of the fence, seeing the shadows being cast by the light peering through all obstacles in its path and feeling those very shadows fall over himself Connor closed his eyes and tried to think not with his mind, but with his heart.

"...What should I do?"

* * *

Unable to focus on anything regarding android rights and laws, unable to think about anything but his own personal failures and inability to bring peace to his own people, Markus retreated from New Jericho Tower and sought solitude and guidance from Carl in the safety of his home. It was often remarked as being the act of a coward to hide from the sanctuary and go into isolation, which of course only strengthened the rumors that Markus was a failure as a leader, but in those brief moments of respite Markus didn't care. He couldn't hear the whispers or the rumors, he couldn't feel the judgmental eyes watching his every move and he couldn't taste the bitterness of loss on his tongue.

Sitting alone in Carl's studio where the incomplete blue mural remained mounted high on the far wall Markus stared at Carl's unfinished masterpiece with a longing to understand what was happening to him, and why. Carl's work always spoke to the human heart by tapping into the mind's eye and allowing people to see what they were otherwise blind to. It seemed Markus just couldn't see anything beyond his own sense of failure.

Feeling despondent and alone Markus turned his attention to the canvas that he had painted prior to his own deviation. It had been left on the easel untouched since Markus finished his work on that fateful morning. The image staring back at him seemed foreign despite it being created by his own hand after it had been guided by his own heart beating softly in his chest.

The image of the human hand reaching upward to grasp the hand of the android reaching downward over a dark sky slowly brightening with light had been an image of hope for the future in Markus's heart, yet the image itself was so foreign and so long forgotten that Markus began to doubt that what he painted was actually his work. With a gentle hand Markus picked up the canvas and held it in a steadily tightening grip. Closing his mismatched eyes tears began to roll down his face and fall over the surface of the painting in small drops that sat upon the surface as small imperfections on an otherwise flawless image.

"Why did I paint this?" As his grip strengthened on the image the wooden frame began to crack, and the canvas stretched under the applied pressure. "It's... It's a lie!"

"The truth is in the eye of the beholder, Markus." Carl called out to the distressing deviant as he wheeled himself from the sitting room and into the gallery. "If that's what you painted and you painted it from your heart then it can't possibly be a lie."

"There is no hope left, Carl." Letting his grip lessen the stress on the image began to relax though the damage to the frame had been done. "Not for me at least. I don't... I don't deserve it."

"Why do you believe such a horrible thing?"

"Look at me." Putting the image back down on the easel Markus turned to face Carl directly as his tears continued to roll down his face. "I'm not a leader. I'm... I'm a fraud. I promised my people peace, freedom and happiness, but all I've done is create unrest, built walls and caused people to fear me and hide away in the shadows. I'm a liar, a hypocrite and a murderer."

"And you're still learning what it means to be alive and to make mistakes. You aren't a liar Markus, and maybe some of the things you've done can be perceived as hypocritical, as for the murder... That's all about perspective as well."

"No. I am a murderer. The Connor that helped with the Revolution may have the same model, appearance, had the same motivations and even the same memories of the Connor that I shot, but he's not the same person. I can see and understand that now."

"How so?"

"...North." Speaking her name still ached in his heart and it was audible in his every word. "She told me how she looked into his eyes and saw a broken shell of a being and how he just... It's like he isn't alive anymore because he's afraid to die again. I took away his life before he had the chance to live." Slumping down onto the stool before the painting Markus let his head hang low and his tears fall. "I'm a heartless killer who was so focused on my own successes I failed to see how my personal desires affected a completely innocent person in the process."

"Markus, listen to-"

"I'm a liar." The broken down deviant continued on in a shaky whisper. "I promised my people they'd be free and yet I keep putting up boundaries to keep them contained. I'm a hypocrite. I leave the tower whenever I want and return to my home whereas they're limited to where they can and cannot go in what's supposed to be a sanctuary. I'm a murderer. I took away Connor's life and I can never give it back."

Falling silent Carl's heart went out to his son as he listened to Markus confessing his sins from the very depths of his soul.

"It's no wonder North drifted away from me. I was supposed to be a savior and leader for all deviants in distress, now all I do is hide away behind walls and pass judgment without any right to do so. There's nothing I can do to undo my past mistakes."

"That doesn't mean you should stop striving for a better future, son." Wheeling closer to Markus in the gallery Carl's kind eyes lit up in the rays of the afternoon sun shining into the gallery. "Don't let the past define you."

"How can I not? Everyone in the deviant community knows what I did and now they're divided."

"Divided? Divided how?"

"Some deviants think I was right to kill Connor because he was the infamous 'Deviant Hunter' and had been tasked to finding all deviants and Jericho, and having us executed. But he never hurt anyone and he sided with me on Jericho because he... he was willing to trust me." Dragging his right thumb under his blue eye Markus felt his heart being divided as well. "Other deviants saw my act as one of cowardice and cruelty. So many of our people survived the Raid because of Connor helping us, hell... The only reason North survived is because he doubled back to protect her and myself when I went to get her after she had been injured by gunfire."

"To me it sounds like both sides are justified in their beliefs and that you're merely caught in the middle. It's no wonder you're so lost and conflicted." Being an impartial third party often helped guide someone along their way and Carl was no exception. "But there's one more perspective you haven't considered yet."

Lifting his tear filled gaze from the floor Markus dared to look Carl in the eyes as the spoke. "Which one?"

"Connor."

"He won't..." Returning his focus to the floor Markus closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "He won't talk to me. And I don't blame him."

"Did you send out that message extending an olive branch?"

"Yes. It's been almost nine days."

"Well, so what? He's got a busy life as a detective." Shrugging off the delayed response as nothing more than a hectic work week Carl refused to let Markus give up on himself just yet. "Maybe he's saving another deviant from being framed, or maybe he went on vacation. Who knows?"

"It can't be that simple."

"Why not? Life gets in the way of living, you need to learn to accept that."

"And if I can't?"

"Then you're doomed to be a pain-in-the-ass for wanting the whole world to stick to a schedule. With that attitude no one will ever invite you to a party."

Finally smirking at the lighthearted joke Markus's heart didn't feel quite so heavy anymore. "...If only it were that easy to adjust to this new world that I helped create." Putting his face into his palms the disheartened deviant leader leaned forward and let out an exasperated sigh through his fingers. "What a mess!"

* * *

Sitting cross legged on the brick patio before his seedling Connor stared at the smooth soil contained within the terracotta pot and just waited for something, anything, to finally happen. Between his scanner and his superior android vision Connor knew that the small seed had sprouted and was laying just beneath the soil's surface ready to break through at any moment. It had been over a month now and by all account the sprout should've broken through a week prior. The lack of progress was frustrating and it made Connor anxious for a positive change he knew was coming his way.

Thinking of his decision regarding Markus had exhausted his mind to the point where he could barely focus on anything else. Having been left alone to think and weigh his options Connor felt entirely uneasy about the next big decision he still had to make.

"I... I know that speaking to plants is supposed to help them grow." Whispering to the small seedling in the pot Connor glanced about to make sure Hank was listening in on him through an opened window or from the backdoor. With his his yellow L.E.D. cycling slowly Connor tried to distract himself from his own intrusive thoughts as much as possible. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say to a plant. You're not a dog who appreciates praise or obeys commands, and you're not a human or deviant who can hold a conversation."

Feeling like a fool Connor lowered his voice even further and stared at the soil with an expectant gaze.

"You are alive though. Just as I am. I suppose that's a good way to start off. We have common ground."

The backyard remained peaceful and undisturbed as Connor sat outside with his seedling on the warm spring day.

"Perhaps speaking to an unbiased form of life can help me make a decision? I... have been asked to confront the person who did egregious harm against my person. Many would state that what they did to me is unforgivable and just as many would say what he did was justified albeit cruel, but as I've grown and developed I've watched many other people who arguably were beyond redemption slowly improve themselves over time because they were given the chance to improve."

A gentle breeze blew over the backyard and with it Connor's rogue lock of hair over his left eye danced about gingerly across his forehead.

"Is it wrong to deny a person the chance to right their own wrongs? Is it justice to keep them in a state of mental anguish and guilt? Would I be just as bad as them for knowingly causing horrible pain with no care of the resulting consequences?"

Speaking of his options and his feelings seemed to help Connor place his thoughts in order much to the deviant's surprise.

"It seems unfair to deny someone the chance to redeem themself, and all the more cruel to want to watch them struggle. Life is never easy and with the difficulty that is living we become stronger and better. Could this be the only way for them to atone for their mistake, or even become a better person from whom they were before? Should I let them wander in their own darkness for all eternity, or help them find the light to move on and heal?"

A small disturbance in the pot caught Connor's attention as the small seedling finally began to sprout and push its way through the smooth dark surface and stretch itself upward to the light above. The tiny green stem with two equally tiny green leaves had broken through the brown soil at long last, and was now in search of the warmth of the sun's rays overhead as the afternoon turned to evening faster than Connor had even realized.

"You're really alive." The sight made his yellow L.E.D. return to blue at long last. "Did you... hear me?"

If a single seed could break through the darkness to find the light, then why couldn't one deviant who made a single mistake do that same?

"...I think I now know what I must do. Thank you for listening."

Standing up from the small section of brick patio Connor returned to the house through the backdoor and found Hank sitting on the lounger section of the couch with a worn-out hardcover book clutched in his hands. Approaching the couch warily Connor locked eyes with Hank as the senior detective lowered his book from his gaze and watched the deviant returning to the house after his deep search into his heart and his mind.

"Connor? What's up?"

"...Contact Markus." Tightening his hands into fists at his sides Connor gave Hank a serious stare that matched the confidence in his words. "We need to talk."

* * *

Barely able to stand his own melancholy presence Markus resided to sitting at the piano with his hands hovering over the keys with a longing to make them sing. It had been months since he was able to sit and play the piano, let alone find a place of quiet to channel his conflicted thoughts and feelings. Just as his fingertips began to softly caress the smooth surface of the white keys Markus was met with an unexpected cybernetic message that made his mismatched eyes go wide with shock as he abruptly stood up from the piano and crossed the sitting room with three long strides.

The invitation had been accepted.

Jogging up the staircase to the second floor of the mansion Markus entered Carl's bedroom where the elderly artist had finished taking his numerous prescriptions and was now laying in his bed reviewing the work of one of his pupils as the day came to an end.

"Carl? I need to go." Standing beside the bed Markus picked up Carl's right hand and held it in a firm but gentle grip. "I got a response and I can finally lay things to rest with Connor. I have to be there by seven o'clock tonight."

"That's great, Markus. Like I said, a delayed response isn't the end of the world."

"Are you going to be okay here with just David?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's a good kid and has been helping me out since the day I came back home after my heart attack." Patting his left palm over Markus's hand as he held tightly onto his right hand Carl gave the torn deviant a confident smile. "You go and do whatever it is you need to do in order to mend that rift and finally heal. I'll support you every step of the way."

Ever appreciative of Carl's guidance Markus managed a smile of his own as he swore to succeed. "I will. I'll find a way to make things right, I promise."

* * *

Sitting together on the small bench overlooking the Detroit River and the Ambassador Bridge stretching out into Canada on the other side of the cold, churning water Connor and Hank waited until the appointed time to arrive with bated breaths and tense shoulders. The park had become a place of peace and change for the two detectives as their partnership and friendship steadily evolved over the past few months. The still early sunset ensured that the park would be vacant at the appointed time and with that semi privacy Connor would be able to confront Markus on a familiar territory that he felt comfortable in. However if Hank hadn't gone with him to the park Connor was certain he would've walked away from the confrontation before it even started.

Watching as the sun began to set in the distance behind them Connor pulled his coin from his jean pocket and began to nervously dance it over the back of his right knuckles to quell his building anxiety. Noting the time cybernetically and how it was nearing seven o'clock Connor felt his tension rising as his stress levels elevated with his mounting uneasiness.

"Try to relax, son." Gently putting his left palm over the back of Connor's right hand Hank flattened the coin down in place but didn't take it away. "It'll be fine."

"I know." Taking his hand back Connor slipped the offending coin into pocket out of sight again. "But that doesn't make it any easier to anticipate."

"Yeah, I get that."

"If he fails to arrive within a five minute window we're going to leave."

"Sure, that's fine." Leaning back against the bench Hank crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at the empty swing set over on the playground with a sense of eternal longing for yesteryear when Cole was still alive. He spent hours pushing Cole on the swing and he never complained about how tired his arms were at the end of the day. "Stay in charge and make sure he knows you're serious about everything going on."

"I will do so. If he does anything foolish then I will turn my back on him and cease any and all potential future contact."

"Don't worry, if he does anything stupid I have my gun and I won't hesitate to pay him the favor for what he did to you."

"It shouldn't come down to that, but thank you."

"No problem."

Sensing someone approaching the park along the river Connor looked toward the incoming presence and rose from the bench as he recognized Markus from the distance. It was exactly seven o'clock and there was no reason to leave or walk away now. Standing along side the railing overlooking the river Connor stared down Markus as the deviant walked up to him with a timid demeanor in his every movement and overall body language.

Staying on the bench Hank watched the two deviants stare each other down and pined for a shot of whiskey to help with his own tense nerves.

Holding his stare as cold as possible Connor locked eyes with Markus and broke the silence with a single indifferent greeting. "Markus."

"Connor." Reciprocating the greeting Markus stood before Connor while keeping some distance between them. "I... I wasn't sure you were going to ever reply to my request. Thank you for doing so."

"I have been busy."

"Makes sense. You're an important figure in the-"

"Why did you request this meeting?" Not in the mood to deal with pandering or false pleasantries Connor was determined to cut right to the chase.

"...Because I want to make things right between us." The answer was as simple as it was sincere. "I'm not sure how to do it, which is why I want you to tell me what I need to do."

"Tell you what you need to do?"

"Connor, I admit what I did was inexcusably wrong and I know there's nothing I can ever possibly say or do to make it right." Holding his hands out at his sides dramatically Markus showed he was unarmed and wasn't going to be aggressive whatsoever. "That's why it's up to you to tell me what needs to be done. Whatever it is, I'll do it. I want to make amends so we can both heal."

"There's nothing you can do, Markus." Shaking his head a little Connor's blue L.E.D. cycled to yellow for a beat before returning to blue. "You shot my original body, damaged my memories, severed my emotional contact with those memories and left me unwilling to trust anyone. Even Hank has had to work, _really work_ , just so I'm comfortable in the same damn house as him! Do you really think there's a single thing you can do to that'll make me somehow feel better or stop hurting?"

"No." The reply was a shameful whisper as Markus heard the passion in Connor's words. "No, there isn't. I had hoped you'd give me an idea of how to atone for my crime, but I guess that was too much to hope for. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Stubbornly Connor ignored the apology and remained entirely guarded as he glared a fiery hole through Markus's face. "And what're you going to do now?"

"The only thing I can think of to finally bring you some form of justice."

The odd comment made Connor's L.E.D. pulse in red just once before cycling through yellow and back to blue. "What is that?"

Locking eyes with Connor as the deviant continued to glare at his very soul Markus replied with full sincerity behind his decision. "Tomorrow morning I'm going to turn myself in and confess to your murder."

If Connor had it in him he would've laughed in Markus's face. Instead he just pointed out how illogical such a gesture would be and how it'd cause the very negative publicity toward deviants that everyone in the community had been attempting to avoid. "That would undoubtedly do more harm than good. And I don't mean for just you or me."

"...What?" The reaction wasn't one he was anticipating and caught Markus completely off guard. "How so?"

"If you walked into any precinct and confessed to MY murder while I'm in fact still clearly alive, then not only would your sanity be questioned, but my own personal life and previous experiences will be put on public display after being forced to answer uncomfortable and potentially incriminating questions." Raising his voice enough for Hank to hear from the bench Connor refused Markus's attempts to make things right through legal means. "The last thing I want, and the last thing our people need, is for you to turn yourself into pariah by telling the rest of the world that you're a killer."

"I can't live with this guilt anymore, Connor!" Confessing his pain in a single emotional outburst Markus fought back against his own tears as he told Connor everything he felt during his time out on New Jericho in the aftermath of the Revolution. "I'm constantly being talked about, no one outside the tower trusts me or anyone else associated within the tower, no one tells me the truth about anything anymore, my respect has been destroyed, my reputation is questionable at best and worst of all I lost North!"

Despite his best efforts to remain cold and stoic a faint glimmer of pity actually formed in Connor's soulful brown eyes. "...You broke up with North?"

"She left me. She told me that she kissed you, Connor. She also told me that I'm not..." Fighting to stabilize his voice Markus told Connor everything. "She said that I'm not the deviant she thought I was. She left Detroit and I have no idea where she has gone or if she'll ever come back."

Unsure of what to say as he didn't want to feel any form of sympathy toward Markus for his misfortune Connor remained silent where he stood.

"I don't have anything left to fight for as the leader of New Jericho. With no one left to trust me or have faith in me, then what good am I as a leader?"

"So you feel your only other alternative is to go to jail for a murder that has already harmed us, and spend the rest of your existence decaying in a maximum security android holding cell until your power cells fail in ninety-four years? That's a disgrace to every deviant in the city."

"I'm already a murderer. What's more disgraceful than that?"

"Not much admittedly. However, as much I disdain being in your presence and having any association with New Jericho in the most minimal degree, I have to argue that you are in fact a worthy leader of New Jericho."

"...How can you say that?" The way Connor was behaving had left Markus completely confused. He wasn't forgiving him for the murder and yet he didn't want him to punish himself either. Everything between himself and Connor always seemed to end in conflict. "After everything I've done to you and all the times I failed, how can I possibly be worthy of such a role?"

"Because regardless of what happened between us you still managed to lead our people to freedom through the most strenuous and dangerous times. I was there for the Raid," recounting his own role on that fateful night Connor wasn't so stubborn that he couldn't admit that Markus had done some good in spite of his egregious misdeed. "but I wasn't there while you were all hiding out together in the cold underbelly of the freighter. I wasn't there when you raided the CyberLife docks to retrieve supplies. I wasn't there when you freed our people from the stores during your peaceful demonstration or there when you sent the broadcast."

"Those were... very positive outcomes and decisions as a leader." The memories of rushing into danger along with his allies at his side made his heart swim with warmth. "I'm actually proud of those successes."

"Yes, they were very positive successes. Instead of worrying about the deviant opinion on a matter that is solely between us," Connor spoke in a stern tone he had learned from watching Hank refusing to let anyone give up or roll over and die the conflicted deviant managed to give Markus the motivation he needed to finally move on into a new future. "you need to worry about their opinion on you and you alone as _a leader_ ; not a killer."

"Connor, I don't-"

"If you want to move on from this moment then let me move on with my own life and live it as I see fit without any ties with you or to New Jericho as a whole. I am a deviant and I am a detective, but that doesn't mean I must associate myself with other deviants or figureheads in the deviant community." Taking a step back Connor gave Markus the final terms of their meeting as he refused to let Markus call the shots in any way. "Live your own life and don't try to pull all the lives of the other deviants into it and control them. You fought for our freedom so now let us be free. No more rules, no more boundaries and no more hiding."

For the first time since the night of the Revolution someone was talking to him in a manner that was of discipline and not sympathy. Markus realized he was being told a harsh truth and not a sugarcoated fantasy, and in turn he actually managed to find a reason to keep living. "You know something? You're right."

Falling silent again Connor just watched as energy returned to Markus's being like a tide washing over the shore.

"If you're able to move on and find a purpose in your life then I can, too. No more feeling sorry for myself or hoping for some miracle in the universe to set things right for me." With a gracious smile on his face Markus took his own step backward and prepared to take his leave. "This is the beginning of a new era. Maybe we'll see each other again, but in the event we don't I want to tell you one last thing."

Staring at Markus with a blank expression Connor felt his right hand tensing up as he reflexively wanted to reach for the gun normally secured to his back within its holster, but he was unarmed and could only wait for Markus to say his final piece.

"I am from the bottom of my heart and every bit of my soul truly sorry for what I did to you, Connor. I was wrong. The mistake from the night in the church is mine alone to bear, and I won't burden you with it any further." The urge to extend his hand to shake with Connor was strong but Markus refrained as he knew it was too much to ask for. "Good luck with your future. And thank you for being honest with me and helping me see past my own selfish views so I can finally see the truth of the matter as a whole, rather than nitpicking at specific events. I have a lot to atone for, but feeling sorry for myself is not the way to go about making amends."

Without a word Connor turned away from Markus as the deviant leader did the same. Walking away from Markus, their backs facing one another as the two deviants parted ways to live their lives separately and under their own merits, Connor approached Hank who was still sitting idle on the bench and looked to the senior detective for approval.

Having barely heard the conversation Hank had an idea of what was discussed, and knew it had been painful for Connor endure. "Are you okay, kid?"

"...Yes." Remaining in place before Hank as he stood up from the bench Connor nodded subtly as his L.E.D. cycled a steady blue color. "I'm okay. At least I think I'm okay."

"Did you say everything you wanted to say?"

"No." With a slight shake of his head Connor admitted he didn't quite speak the full extent of his mind, but he had no regrets in telling Markus off. "I wanted to tell Markus about the chronic nightmares I suffer, how I lost connection with my own emotions because of my corrupted memories, and of how I feel like a hollow shell rather than a complete person, but... I didn't. There would be nothing gained by filling his heart with the same pain that I'm currently suffering."

"You did a good thing." Putting his right hand on Connor's left shoulder Hank kept his palm in place as he tried to offer the distressed deviant some form of comfort. "What do you want to do now?"

Feeling lost and almost frightened Connor was unsure of what he wanted to do beyond hiding out in the one place he felt safe. "...Can we just go home?"

"Yeah, son." Leading Connor back to the car parked a few yards behind the bench Hank completely understood why Connor wanted to just go back to the house and do nothing for the rest of the night. It was a normal reaction to that type of pain. "Let's go home."

* * *

A new dawn shone over the city and with it came a new change for the betterment within the deviant community. After speaking with Connor and being told facts that he needed to hear, to be made aware of truths he had so blindly ignored as he struggled to achieve a respectable name and reputation for himself after leading the successful and peaceful Revolution, Markus was finally able to find his footing and begin moving forward to create a better future for everyone who relied on him rather than for just himself and New Jericho.

Standing along the sandy shore of Belle Isle as the sun began to rise Markus felt a sense of confidence and certainty that he hadn't felt since he delivered his speech of hope at Hart Plaza on the night of the Revolution. Staring at the rising sun with a fresh set of eyes that saw the entire sun rather than just the light it was emitting Markus finally knew what he needed to do.

"Markus?" Simon had noticed that Markus never returned to the tower the night before, nor had he greeted the leaders during their morning routines. Noticing Markus standing outside through the tower's external security camera Simon approached the deviant leader from behind to speak with him. "What're you doing out here? Josh and I are waiting for your approval on today's-"

"Forget the day's agenda." Turning on his heels to face Simon, his shoes disturbing the otherwise smooth sand around him, Markus gave the blond technician a stare of determination he hadn't shown since the final showdown with the army in Hart Plaza. "Forget everything that has to do with rules, regulations or other stuff that interrupts the day."

"I, uh..." The blond scoffed a little as he shook with head with understandable confusion. "Okay. But, why?"

"Because my eyes have been opened and I can finally see how foolish I have been over the past few months. I let my own personal feelings and beliefs cloud my judgment, and in turn I affected so many innocent deviants in such a way I can never truly express how sorry I am." Stepping forward Markus joined Simon on the concrete foundation beneath New Jericho Tower and gazed up at the massive ivory white structure stretching toward the heavens with a true sense of awe for the very first time. "I'm making some changes that'll improve everything as we know it."

"Again?"

"Not with the tower or New Jericho." Clarifying his decision Markus managed a weak grin that seemed to stem from his heart as he spoke. "I'm talking about myself, and the things that I've done."

Simon's look of skepticism spoke volumes of how the technician had viewed Markus for the longest time since they initially met. "What're you going to do?"

"For one, my role as 'leader' is now a title only and holds no actual power. We three; you, me and Josh, are all equals with equal power and responsibilities. If North ever returns she'll be given the same status. She's still one of us even if she's not here anymore."

"Wait... You're saying that you're only our leader in the form of a figurehead and not an active participant?"

"That's right. I made too many rash decisions and calls when I wasn't thinking clearly and had no one to wrangle me in, and innocent deviants have suffered because of me. Connor, Amber and even Javan all died because I was too damn oblivious to see what was happening right before my eyes. This is what's best for everyone, that includes the deviants residing inside New Jericho Tower and those who've chosen to live elsewhere in Detroit."

"A-Are you sure about that?" Visibly nervous and shaking as much as his voice Simon sought confirmation from the now former leader before he said or did anything rash. "What will our people say?"

"They will probably rejoice in having their true freedom at last. And since I'm still just a figurehead I can remain their target for hate instead of New Jericho as a sanctuary. It's better for everyone this way if I just take the brunt of their anger until things finally cool down."

"Where is this coming from, Markus? You're not going to take off on us like North did, are you?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I still have Carl to worry about and my friends, you and Josh, to take care of. Not to mention a huge mess I need to clean up between myself and Connor. It's a work in progress..." The comment only made his smile falter for the briefest of blinks but other Markus didn't show any sign of doubt or fear. "But it's still progress."

"Yeah... I guess so."

"I'll explain things to Josh too before I head out to City Hall."

"City Hall?" On edge Simon questioned the decision cautiously. "What're you going to do there?"

"Request a conference with the mayor." Heading toward the tower's front entrance with Simon keeping pace at his right side Markus was determined to keep to his path of atonement and never stray away from his new journey. There were many steps to be taken but he was ready to take every single one necessary in order to succeed. "I'm going to let it be known that New Jericho is a truly open sanctuary with no locked doors or raised bridges between us and the city. It's time to let people in instead of shutting them out."

_**-next chapter-** _


	29. One Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork created by: Ellysees

Slipping his black tie around his raised shirt collar with a single swift motion Connor pulled the dressy garment around to the front of his shirt, slipped it about itself to create a perfect knot and tightened the tie up toward his collar just as he had done dozens upon dozens of times before. Tucking the tie beneath the gray vest over top of his white dress shirt Connor looked professional as ever and ready to report to the precinct. Securing his leather holster around his shoulders and back the deviant checked his service weapon and secured it in the holster to hang at his right side before slipping on his gray blazer to keep it concealed. Despite looking like the respectable detective he truly was Connor didn't feel or see himself as such after his confrontation with Markus the evening before.

Ever empathetic Connor had difficulty in falling asleep and staying asleep as his memories continued to replay over and over in his mind during that fateful encounter in the park. The words that were exchanged and the way they were exchanged threatened to haunt Connor's nightmares as he considered everything he could've said, should've said and what should've been kept secret ate away at his psyche while doubts began to settle in both his mind and heart.

Walking slowly out of his bedroom Connor met Hank in the livingroom as the senior detective waited for him to finish getting ready for their shift. Hank was clutching his phone in his right hand and seemed to have a worried glance in his compassionate blue eyes.

"Hank?" The distress was not only visible on Hank's face but a quick scan of his vital signs confirmed his elevated stress levels and blood pressure. "What's going on?"

"I, uh, got a message from Fowler about five minutes ago while you were getting dressed."

The way Hank spoke made Connor's blue L.E.D. flash to yellow with concern. "Has something happened?"

"In a way. Apparently this morning Markus went to the mayor and requested a press conference to speak to the public. And Fowler wants us to attend the conference as his personal security."

"Us?" The yellow light flashed to red for a moment before settling back on the stressful amber hue. "Why us?"

"Aside from him being a high profile deviant, Fowler's worried that the same idiots who went after the mayor a while back might make another attempt and he'd rather keep Markus safe than that crooked snake of a mayor. I guess in Fowler's eyes Markus is the lesser of two evils."

"It's clear Fowler hasn't spent any time in Markus's company then."

"Yeah," pocketing his phone Hank confirmed that the feeling was mutual. "that's what I thought, too."

"But what did you say to the request?"

"Nothing. I was waiting for you to decide since it's kinda' personal for you to deal with."

The consideration was greatly appreciated, although Connor's stress levels continued to rise. "Thank you."

"You can think it over on the drive out to the precinct. I already fed Sumo and let him back in, so we're good to go whenever you're ready."

"What of the plants?" Clearly needing some form of distraction Connor innocently asked about the plants on the back patio of the house to delay the drive for a moment longer. There were times when the deviant truly was like an innocent child and less like a formidable detective. "Are they adequately watered?"

"You know, I didn't even check when I went out back."

Silently Connor made his way through the kitchen and out the backdoor with Hank right behind him. Kneeling down before the two plants Connor ran a scan over both of them and determined that they were just fine with the current moisture in the soil. The small flower seedling was still green and strong and the tomato plant was just beginning to break through the soil as well.

Life goes on.

"I think this backyard could use a deck." Glancing about the property Hank tried to keep Connor from becoming too quiet as the deviant contemplated the very serious assignment that could be waiting for them at the precinct. It was a strange tactic Hank's had ever since Cole was old enough to walk and talk, and get himself in trouble. "There's plenty of space out here and it'll really make the place look a little bigger than it really is."

Uninterested in the deck idea and content that his plant was safe Connor returned to his feet and gave Hank a silent stare as he waited for the senior detective to say something further.

"If I can get the approval then we could work on a summer project in the backyard. I personally prefer cars," giving the deviant a casual shrug of his shoulders Hank continued to make small talk to ensure Connor's mind didn't begin to race. "but working out in the sun can be pretty satisfying compared to a dark and smelly garage."

"I'll take your word for it." Noting the time Connor gave Hank a despondent glance as he slowly trudged through the backdoor and back into the kitchen. His shoulders were slumped so low one would've sworn he was carrying the actual weight of the world on his back at that moment. "We should leave before we're late."

"Are ya' sure you want to go back to work?" Grabbing the car keys from the bookcase Hank made it clear that the deviant didn't have to do anything he didn't want to do. "Being sick for a full week is going to make anyone feel exhausted during the recovery period."

"I'm sure. I'm also aware that you're trying to gauge my emotional capacity in the event we do get assigned to protect Markus." The indifferent gaze became hardened with offense as he stopped in the middle of the livingroom and turned around to face Hank directly. As Connor's demeanor shifted to a more tense emotion his yellow L.E.D. pulsed a little faster and Sumo let out a single empathetic whimper from his pillow in the corner. "You don't have to protect me, nor do you have to try to be deceitful toward me."

"Whoa, whoa... Time-out." Creating a 'T' with his hands Hank tried to stop the problem before it got out of control. "I admit that I am being a little protective of you, and I'm sorry, I'll back off. But I'm not trying to be deceitful."

"You're speaking as though I don't know that you are referring to my anger toward Markus when you're suggesting I remain here today. I can handle my emotions like a professional just as I've always done, Hank. It won't be a problem."

"Okay, alright... I'll stop worrying about it. I know you can handle this type of shit, it's just that you shouldn't have to. You've already been through a lot of bullshit, and it's time you caught a little break. That's all."

"...That's not how life works for me, Hank." Letting go of his anger Connor's L.E.D. returned to blue as he began walking toward the front door to leave for his potentially unorthodox shift with Hank following right behind him. "It never will."

* * *

Showing a confident smile as he met with Mayor Nero in the depths of City Hall right right on schedule Markus extended his right hand to greet the high powered official properly. Fortunately the meeting to approve of such a conference was purposely kept small and discreet due to the previous failed assassination attempt against the mayor, and as a result only Nero's private security were present during the brief meeting. With everything approved, secured and the proper location selected all that was left to do was spread the word to the city to ensure there were witnesses on that historical day.

Downtown everything was progressing smoothly as the conference was set up to take place in Hart Plaza at noon. A small metal stage, a sound system, podium, lights and a barricade to keep the media from getting too close were already set up and ready for the conference.

"Thank you for granting me this conference on such short notice." Civil and polite Markus made sure his gratitude was well known. "There's going to be some changes that everyone can benefit from, and having a press conference is the most effective way to spread the good news."

"It's always a pleasure to help the leader of the deviant community, Markus." The false smile and insincere gaze seemed to be perpetually plastered on Nero's prematurely aging face. Shaking Markus's hand as if there were dozens of cameras already snapping his photo Nero was sickeningly sweet. "I know that the city is eager to help the deviant community in any way that we can."

"That's good to know." Releasing the handshake Markus cybernetically updated Simon and Josh at the tower to let them know that the conference would be underway in three hours, and that everyone was invited to join in on the day. "And I know that the deviants appreciate all your help."

"Well, they're registered voters too, aren't they?"

The selfish joke failed to land a laugh but Markus replied with a polite grin all the same. "Of course. That's one of our many new rights and I'm sure everyone will be eager to exercise it in the fall."

"Great to hear! The more the merrier..."

"Speaking of more, there won't be any tolerance for humans or deviants attempting segregation within the crowd, right? We can't let such a large group divide itself over old prejudices."

"Oh, yes, of course! There won't be any form of discrimination at the conference." Looking to his two private security guards Nero awaited their confirmation on his statement. "Am I right?"

"Yes, sir." The two nameless guards replied in eerie unison.

"That's..." Uncomfortable with the reply from the two human guards Markus fought to maintain his sense of confidence in what suddenly felt like an unsettling, if not threatening, environment. "That's reassuring. Thank you."

* * *

Silent throughout the entire drive to the precinct Connor was already expecting to be called into Captain Fowler's office the moment he set foot in the bullpen, and everything in his mind and heart told him to refuse the assignment. Walking past the receptionist desk and toward his own desk Connor managed to cybernetically clock-in to his terminal just seconds before Captain Fowler stepped out of his private office to speak to him and Hank directly. Biting his tongue the moment Fowler confirmed their assignment as bodyguards Connor begrudgingly accepted his new role for the day although he had a notable chip on his shoulder as he refused to speak up or acknowledge his commanding officer.

Hank wisely spoke for the both of them and let Captain Fowler know that they'd go out to the conference as expected and stick close to Markus at all times. Sensing Connor's personal stress and tension mounting Hank didn't address the elephant in the room as he kept to his word and backed off from worrying too much about the deviant.

Pulling his coin from his vest's pocket Connor danced the quarter over the back of his right knuckles rhythmically to not only quell his anxious tic, but to enhance his hand-eye coordination and reflexes in the event that he needed to act quickly during the conference to protect someone. Staring off into space Connor took no notice of Ben introducing himself to a pair of rookie officers who were newly assigned to the precinct, or to the cold stare aimed his way from a young woman with an eight month old baby on her hip.

The odd stare didn't go unnoticed by Hank, but again he kept his silence and didn't ask Connor about what could very well be a very private matter.

"Fuckin' rookies..." From his own desk Gavin scoffed at the new officers and gave Tina an annoyed look. "They can't be old enough to drive let alone carry a damn gun!"

"Jealous that they're aging gracefully?" Tina snarked back with a grin as she leaned back in her chair opposite of her partner's desk. Running her hands over her neatly styled raven black hair Tina struck a pose as she laid out a classic taunt. "Explains a lot. Not everyone can be blessed with eternal beauty such as myself! It's curse really. Always being mistaken for someone so much younger where I go..."

"Hey, if it was cool for dudes to wear mascara and lipstick to enhance our looks and shave off a few years I'd be lining up at the mirror right alongside you every morning." Nodding at the two officers being escorted to Captain Fowler's office by Ben himself Gavin just shook his head and sighed. "Who do you think will get stuck babysitting those two? Better not be me."

"Probably Ben and Chris." As she returned to her normal position at her desk Tina noticed the woman with the baby hovering near the receptionist area, and gave her a curious glance. She was a total stranger and her behavior wasn't that of someone seeking police assistance or that of a family member. "Who's the lady with the baby?"

"Huh?" Following Tina's line of sight as she nodded in the correct direction Gavin looked at the woman of interest and immediately shrugged his shoulders with complete indifference. He didn't recognize the woman or her baby, either. "I dunno'. Maybe she's the wife to one of the rookies."

"Nope, our new boys don't have wedding bands and she does."

"Good eye, Ti'. She must be a sister to one of them then. Or a girlfriend."

"That might be right, but something about her just feels... off. That also begs a new question."

Eyeing his shrinking cup of coffee Gavin humored Tina's curiosity before taking a small sip. "What's that?"

"Why is she glaring at Connor like if she stares hard enough she'll set him on fire with her mind?"

Returning his focus to the woman Gavin saw the spiteful gaze and almost smirked at the angry glare being aimed at the deviant. "Maybe he refused to play nanny for her kid, and now she's pissed off."

"I don't know... Something's up with her." Forcing herself to stop staring Tina shot Gavin a concerned stare while maintaining a professional demeanor. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"Even if she is a threat I know that the 'plastic-wonder' can handle it."

"Let's just hope he doesn't have to handle anything at all." Tina's empathy was a key asset to her successful career as an officer and promising detective. She knew that Connor was going through something painful at that moment, his body language betrayed the enigmatic thoughts he was trying to keep to himself, but since they weren't exactly close friends she didn't want to approach him and ask what was going on. "The poor guy just got back from a week with the flu and now he has to take care of the deviant leader himself as his first assignment back."

"Guess everyone's babysitting today..." Picking up his coffee mug Gavin finished off the lukewarm beverage and sighed to himself as he caught sight of another interesting person entering the precinct just behind the woman of intrigue. "Whoa... Isn't that hottie the deviant leader's girlfriend?"

"Her name is 'North'," Tina clarified as she gave Gavin a small kick to his shins beneath their connected desks. "and yeah. That's her."

Discreetly rubbing his left palm over his sore shin Gavin gave Tina an amused grin as he brushed off the strike without blinking. "Wonder why she's here?"

"To see Connor. Watch."

The two detectives discreetly observed as North approached Connor's desk and spoke to him in a low voice that they couldn't hear. Using body language and modest lip-reading skills to their advantage the two eavesdropped the best that they could without making it obvious.

"Connor?"

"N-North?" Pocketing his coin Connor's L.E.D. flashed to red upon hearing her voice then cycled back to a slightly calmer yellow. The physical distress was clear to anyone who was looking at him, namely Hank, and the stunned deviant struggled to save face. "...I- What're you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Markus is." North had her long auburn hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and was wearing clothes that were uncommonly dirty. Small flecks of leaves, grass, fresh soil and moss covered her clothing from head to toe even after she brushed herself off, and Connor's sensors put her previous location in the Ontario Canada region. "I stopped by the tower to speak to him after I led some of our previous abducted people back to New Jericho for shelter, but he wasn't there."

"I..." Struggling to maintain a calm and professional appearance Connor rose from his seat and motioned for North to accompany him to the breakroom to escape the eavesdropping officers sitting all throughout the bullpen. Taking in a deep breath Connor looked North in the eyes as she joined him in the small semi-private space as requested and spoke as low as possible to prevent their conversation from leaving the breakroom. "Markus is going to be at Hart Plaza today at noon. He apparently has something important to say and has scheduled a press conference."

"Oh." Evidently shocked by Markus actually being more public and assertive wasn't something she had anticipated. "Well, that's unexpected."

"I'm aware." Shaking his head a little Connor expertly picked up on North's unspoken ulterior motive and kept his guard up during their tense and very uncomfortable conversation. "Might I ask why you came here to ask me such a question when you already know that I do not associate with him, and you could easily ask your other allies the same question when you were at the tower?"

Blushing a little as an approving grin graced her lips North spoke with nothing but respect in her words. "The truth is... I wanted to see you."

Feeling his L.E.D. flash to red again as his heart skipped a beat Connor's brow furrowed with utter puzzlement. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to apologize for kissing you last winter. I know it made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry that I violated your boundaries like that." The warm cinnamon brown eyes darkened with heavy emotions as grim memories were forced to the surface. "I know how it feels when someone touches you or gets too close to you without consent."

"...Why did you kiss me at all?" It wasn't the boundary violation that was confusing him, it was the gesture as a whole. "We have no reason to try to forge a romantic relationship, and I'm not interested in such a relationship in general."

"I did it because I was mad at Markus and I wanted to see if I still felt anything toward him at all." Spelling it out North confessed her decision was entirely spontaneous and not actually planned. "I kissed you because I wanted to see if I felt anything for you, or if I'd feel bad for cheating on Markus." Wrapping her arms around herself in shame North admitted what she had done was wrong and very cruel to everyone involved. "Now I know the truth."

The pain in North's eyes spoke volumes as she laid it out on the line. It was clear she regretted her decision to kiss Connor and that she didn't want to do anything to harm him or even harm Markus, she was just confused and needed to know how her heart truly felt. Recognizing her pain Connor felt compelled to offer her comfort in the only way he knew how. "...Apology accepted."

"And..." Tightening her grip around her own arms North informed Connor about something far more important than a fleeting kiss. "I wanted to let you know I went to Ontario to look for our people who were being snuck out of the city through the black market to be sold into slavery by rich humans, and being tortured and experimented on be a serial killer." The chilling statement made North shudder as the disgusting words danced off her tongue. "I rescued six deviants, one of whom is a very good friend of mine from the 'Eden Club', and she's willing to talk to you directly if you'll handle the case and ensure that everything she says is used as evidence against the sick-fuck who abducted and tried to kill her."

The red L.E.D. pulsed faster before settling on a curious amber hue. "Who is the abductor?"

"Martin Jonas."

"...Jonas?" Cybernetically detailing the name Connor's heart dropped and his L.E.D. turned red once more as it was his turn to experience shame. "Damn it."

"What?" North was immediately on guard and waiting for the explanation that had put Connor immediately on edge. "What's wrong?"

"...There had been inquiry into a pawn shop that had been suspect of illegally selling and distributing android parts on the black market several weeks prior. There was no evidence to support such an accusation by the officers who were assigned to investigate the shop, and so it was dismissed as a hoax." Closing his eyes Connor found it suddenly impossible to look North in the eyes any further as he realized the gravity of the situation now at hand. "...The shop was owned by Martin Jonas."

"Oh, shit." Moving her now trembling left fingers to the side of her face North cybernetically informed her friend back at the tower of the information. She could now say for certain that the police would take the investigation seriously. "This could've been stopped sooner?"

"Possibly. I'm so sorry that I didn't demand to lead the case since it was a deviant crime." Putting his right palm over his chest as a heavy guilt crept into his thundering heart Connor felt as though he had failed to protect his people. Many deviants were harmed, even killed, because of him. "This is my fault."

"If no one in the city was taking the claim seriously then it's the people who dismissed the claim that are at fault, _not you_."

"No. I'm supposed to look out for all the deviants and I failed to do so." Opening his soulful brown eyes Connor managed to maintain very weak eye contact as he swore to atone for the egregious error. "Tell your friend to come here and speak to me whenever she's ready to do so. I will promise I'll do everything in my power to ensure that Jonas suffers the most severe punishment legally possible for his crimes against our people."

"Hey, Connor?" Hank hadn't heard the conversation but he knew whatever he missed was incredibly important. The red L.E.D. and unspoken heavy emotions in the eyes of the two deviants told him everything he needed to know. "It's time, son. We need to head out to the conference."

Passing North by Connor apologized to her again and trailed after Hank toward the front doors like a scolded puppy. "...I'm sorry, North. I will find a way to make things right."

Stepping out of the breakroom North watched Connor walking away and moved her left fingertips to her lips as she remembered the very kiss she had come to discuss, and wished she could've done more upon her apology. As the deviant detective walked out of the bullpen with Hank before him North noticed the same unknown woman glaring at Connor and whispering to one of the rookie officers as she pointed to him and seemed to be extremely angry for a reason that North could only begin to speculate.

Tightening her arms around herself even further North walked out of the precinct in the same direction that Connor and Hank had gone with the intention of heading to the plaza to speak with Markus in person once the conference was over. "What is going on in this city?"

* * *

As expected Hart Plaza was bustling with excited energy as everyone gathered together to witness the impending historical conference in person. Additional police patrols were currently circling the area, while plain clothes officers wove into the steadily thickening crowd to ensure there were as many officers in the area as possible. The stage was surrounded by barricades as police drones hovered protectively over the area to ensure constant surveillance at all times. No one seemed to be especially edgy despite the thick police presence and that in itself was a good sign.

Remaining near the stage but out of the public eye Markus cybernetically informed Simon and Josh of what was happening, and asked that they remain in the tower to answer any and all questions their people may have after the conference concludes. Ever confident but wisely guarded Markus watched the mayor as Nero skulked around nearby and cowered behind his to overtly tall and muscular guards like a frightened child.

Cybernetically Markus contacted Carl and awaited his elderly father's voice to respond to him in a kind and supportive manner from afar. ' _Carl_?'

' _Good to hear from ya_ ', _Markus_.' Sounding aged but still alert Carl's warm personality easily exuded over the line as he communicated with his son. ' _David told me that you're making a speech downtown_. _Care to give me a spoiler on what you're going to say_?'

' _Everything will be explained shortly_. _I just wanted to call and let you know that I think I finally found a way to make peace with my past and have a peaceful future at the same time_.'

' _You patched things up with Connor_?'

' _Not exactly, but we did exchange words_. _He's helped me to finally understand why he was so angry and how I was just making things worse by not simply talking to him first instead of asking other people about him behind his back_. _It was wrong to assume I understood what he felt or to expect anything from him in any capacity_.'

' _That's good_. _Open dialogue is necessary_.'

' _I wish someone would've told me that from the very beginning_.'

' _Well, if the answer was just given to you then the lesson wouldn't have been learned, merely taught_. _Am I right_?'

' _Yeah,_ _I suppose your right_.' Watching the crowd building with deviants and humans alike Markus's mismatched eyes immediately locked onto Connor and Hank as the two detectives approached the stage to set about their assignments. ' _Things are about to begin_. _I'll call you back after everything is said and done_.'

' _Looking forward to it, I'm proud of you_.'

' _Thanks, Carl_. _See you soon_.' Ending the call Markus looked to Connor and did his best to not accidentally say anything that would irritate Connor as he knew that the deviant detective being assigned as his personal protection was not his decision. "As uncomfortable as it may be I appreciate you being here."

"I didn't have a choice." The snippy remark was full of aggression as Connor's L.E.D. settled on a discontent yellow. Standing before Markus with Hank just to his side the frustrated deviant made it very clear he was only there due to professionalism as opposed to being there to support the conference. "I will do my job and I will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe, but don't mistake this as any form of alliance."

"I understand."

"Good. Stay on the stage and don't leave the plaza until the area has been cleared even after the conference is over."

"I won't go anywhere."

With nothing further to say Connor turned and walked away from Markus as he proceeded to examine the stage and scan it for any sign of sabotage or other potential issues while Hank hung back for a moment.

Leaning toward Markus the senior detective lowered his voice to a growl and gave him an idle threat. "Don't push your luck and think that this means you're off the hook for what you did to him. If you do anything that harms him in any way I won't hesitate to give you the same treatment you gave him at the church, and call it a tragic act of 'friendly fire'."

"...I won't." Intimidated instantly by Hank's very credible threat Markus acknowledged the frightening warning with full respect. "I'm going to do what I need to do in order to make things right, and I swear I won't screw up again."

"Yeah? Well, that's yet to be seen." Moving past the deviant Hank gave him a glare from the corner of his eye. "You watch yourself."

Unaware of Hank's behavior Connor finished his scan of the stage and determined that it was physically sound with no sign of weakening around the structures and there were no unauthorized personne stalking the area. Even patrol were still active at the scene which kept everything locked down. By all account everything was secured and ready for the impending conference, but there was something unsettling in the air that Connor couldn't explain as he begrudgingly stayed near Markus. The uneasiness in the air somehow settled in the pit of his artificial stomach like a lead weight.

"Is the scene secured?" Joining Connor near the back of the stage Hank checked in with his partner while maintaining a completely normal facade after threatening Markus a moment prior.

"Yes. It appears so."

" _Buuuut_?" Sensing something else was on Connor's mind Hank pressed for more details.

"But... I can't explain an uncomfortable feeling that has settled in my stomach. If I had to describe it I'd call it... dread."

"Cop's intuition."

Looking to Hank for answers Connor just stared at the senior detective expectantly. "What does that mean?"

"It means your instincts as a detective are letting you know that something's up, and even if you can't readily explain it you're still aware of something in your surroundings that isn't right." Giving Connor's right shoulder a strong pat Hank reaffirmed that what Connor was feeling was normal and to trust it. "Pay attention to that feeling, son. It'll never lead you astray."

* * *

The press conference began at noon right as scheduled and a mass of people had gathered in front of the stage to listen to Markus's words. After Nero made the necessary pandering comments in hopes of garnering more votes for the next election he turned the podium over to Markus and stood back with his two security guards on either side of him. Connor was standing just to the left of the podium out of camera sight and was vigilantly scanning over the crowd in search of anyone or anything unusual. The constant white noise of his cybernetic contact with the other officers in the area was a mild distraction to the otherwise unshakable deviant detective as he took his assignment very seriously despite wanting to refuse it.

Within the crowd Hank slowly paced about to keep an eye on things from his own perspective and kept constant contact with Connor on the stage to ensure he wasn't overlooking anything important. As he made his way toward the front of the stage Hank looked toward Connor and could only imagine how torn up and conflicted the deviant was feeling in that moment.

Unseen by Hank, but noticed by Connor as his keen eyes swept over the crowd, North had positioned herself near the front of the stage so she could see Markus directly in hope that he'd see her as well. Keeping her guard up and her eyes peeled North instinctively kept watch over the crowd as well.

"As many of you know, my name is Markus." Speaking loud and clear Markus began the conference with his head held high and unmistakable tenacity in his voice. The crowd was giving him their full attention and he could feel an intangible type of energy being emanated by the crowd courtesy of his presence. "And I am the leader of the deviants. It was in this very location that the peaceful Revolution succeeded on November 11th, 2038, and with that success androids and humans were no longer seen as unequal in one another's eyes; but as brothers and sisters who were finally able to come together as one large family."

A quiet murmuring fell over the crowd as the witnesses began to discuss his comments among themselves.

"In that time I led the freed deviants to a sanctuary out on Belle Isle within the deserted walls of the now bankrupt CyberLife Tower so we could heal from our wounds, and slowly integrate ourselves into society to begin a new life of peace, tolerance and acceptance. However, that plan quickly fell apart when I began to foolishly believe I could somehow continue to sway every freed deviant's heart into following a set guideline. I in turn had changed what was supposed to be a sanctuary into an exclusive colony that made my people feel uncomfortable. It made them feel like by separating ourselves from the rest of the city despite the peaceful outcome that everything we worked for was a lie. And for that, I apologize to my people who felt ostracized and I apologize to the humans who had felt demonized by my actions."

Internally Connor shouted in protest at Markus's self congratulatory claims. The idea of him admitting fault despite him doing so just the previous night still seemed impossible to the skeptical deviant detective. Everything about Markus sounded sincere, but in Connor's eyes it was all just a false front.

"In order to truly bring about a new age of peace and tolerance," continuing on proudly Markus spoke honestly and confidently with his new announcement for his future plan. "I have come to the conclusion that as the leader of New Jericho I must strive for a deviant community to be built _outside_ of New Jericho Tower and within the heart of the city. Coexisting alongside the public community our people will be able to live among humans and answer to the same rights, laws and expectations of our human brothers as true equals at long last."

A cascade of flashbulbs illuminated the stage as the photographers quickly snapped photos of Markus for his bold statement about interweaving the deviant community along with the humans.

Less interested in Markus's plans to improve the future Connor focused more on the crowd as that odd feeling in his weighted stomach refused to let up. Peering cautiously into the crowd, past the crowd over the streets and to the buildings on the other side Connor took notice of a window on the eighth floor of the hotel across the way being silently forced open by a lone occupant within the room. Such windows could only be opened by security alongside cleaning staff, never guests of the room as a means of keeping potential thefts and assaults at a minimum.

' _Hank_ ,' cybernetically Connor contacted the senior detective roaming the crowd and informed him of the disturbance. ' _eighth floor window facing West, we have movement_.' Keeping an eye on the unusual activity Connor's scanner immediately picked up on the long range rifle being pointed at the stage. The angle of the scope and gun's barrel confirmed that Markus was the target. ' _He has a gun_!' Relaying the information to Hank cybernetically Connor's yellow L.E.D. flashed to red as he moved swiftly toward the podium and shouted out a warning to the other participants in the crowd as he tackled Markus to the floor of the stage out of range. "EVERYONE DOWN! GUN!"

The crowd panicked and dropped down or scattered as a gunshot rang out overhead. The bullet passed through the top of the wooden podium and became lodged in the metal floor of the stage just a few inches behind where Markus was standing. The trajectory of the bullet would've guaranteed a clean head-shot if Connor hadn't intervened when he did.

Landing hard on his left side Markus let out a breath of pain as Connor stayed crouched down in front of him with his weapon drawn and ready to open fire at any secondary threat coming toward the stage.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Hank ordered as he too began sweeping the area for any sign of additional shooters with his weapon. "CLEAR THE AREA, NOW."

"Stay down." Connor ordered as he stayed near Markus despite the immense danger all around them. "There was a gunman on the eighth floor of the hotel across the street. He took aim at you."

"But why? This was a peace-"

"I don't know! Just stay down..."

The crowds thinned as people panicked and ran, but while most of the witnesses and bystanders ran for shelter North ran toward the stage as her worry for Markus overrode her developed sense of self preservation in a heartbeat. "Markus?!"

Not expecting to hear North's voice, let alone see her charging through the crowd to get to him, Markus stayed low and extended his right hand out toward North with eager worry. "North!" Pulling her up and onto the stage beside him Markus pulled her toward the rear of the podium and (hopefully) out of the shooter's line of sight while Connor remained knelt down beside the podium staking out any and all of the windows across the way. "What're you doing here?!"

"I came back to see you!"

"You should've run with the others. It's too dangerous to be here."

"No, I'm not going to keep running away from problems. Not anymore."

Unsure of what to say all Markus could do was react when another gunshot rang out and throw himself over North as they ducked down behind the podium together. Trusting Connor to do the right thing Markus looked up toward the deviant detective as he continued to visually sweep the area and keep his gun pointed at the hotel windows across the street.

Glancing around the rear of the stage Markus noticed that while the mayor had gotten to safety one of his two private security guards were still on the stage and seemed unfazed by the chaos taking place in the plaza. A third gunshot caused him and North to duck down a little further and in that time the guard made a move toward Connor's exposed back as if waiting for a cue.

Watching as the guard pulled a sharp six inch long hunting knife from his coat pocket Markus moved on autopilot and put himself between Connor and the guard protectively. "Connor! Watch out!"

Turning quickly Connor watched in wide eyed horror as the guard's deception was exposed and settled for a secondary target by slashing the knife over Markus's face beneath his left green eye before stabbing it through the left side of his neck. The assailant effectively pierced the knife through the left main ascending and descending Thirial lines beneath Markus's artificial skin along the side of his neck. Within seconds the horrible gasping sound of Markus struggling to breathe through a searing pain in his throat as his body crumpled to the metal stage with an audible 'thud' echoed almost as loudly as one of the earlier gunshots directly in Connor's ears.

"Markus?!" North immediately threw herself over the downed deviant as Connor stood up and promptly took aim at the offending guard behind her. Pressing both of her palms to Markus's face tears filled North's cinnamon brown eyes as she stared into the dimming mismatched irises of her friend, all the while Connor opened fire and planted a bullet in the offensive guard's right shoulder to subdue the assailant. "Markus, look at me! Just look at me!"

Cybernetically Connor relayed the information to Hank and the other patrol cars as he aggressively tackled the guard to the stage and forced him to roll over onto his chest to have his hands cuffed behind his back. Ignoring the groans of intense pain as the captured assailant bled from his wounded shoulder Connor pinned his right knee down in the middle of the guard's spine as he pulled back both of the guard's arms so forcefully he nearly dislocated the two limbs from the shoulder joints. Connor aggressively tightened his handcuffs around the around the guard's wrists with an audible 'click' that sounded so quiet in comparison to Markus's ragged, choking breaths behind him.

"...We need a technician to the stage in Hart Plaza." Speaking both verbally and cybernetically Connor looked at Markus over his left shoulder as the wounded deviant with an indifferent gaze in his increasingly soulful brown eyes as Markus began to bleed out. Holstering his weapon Connor did his best to keep control over the scene as he awaited for help to arrive. "Suspect in custody in the attempted murder of Markus. I repeat: Suspect in custody and a technician is requested to the stage in Hart Plaza. Now."

Hank had heard the call and was the first to get to the stage as he was the closest in proximity to the assault. Jogging onto the stage Hank traded places with Connor to hold the struggling, bleeding guard down. Connor silently stood over Markus and watched as North pleaded with him to remain awake in her arms. It was as if he were in a trance and didn't know what to do.

"Please, Markus! Just keep your eyes open! That's all I ask." North had moved her right hand to cradle Markus's head while her left hand tried to apply pressure to the stab wound to his neck and throat. Dark blue Thirium gushed out of the offending wound and through North's fingers with every beat of Markus's heart, which only caused the injured deviant's shutdown time to tick away faster and faster. The knife was still embedded in his neck and was possibly the only thing that was keeping him from bleeding out entirely. "Hang on, baby. We'll get you help..."

Standing above Markus with a mixture of shock and numbness settling in his heart Connor just stared at Markus's face as the life slowly drained away from his mismatched eyes with each passing heartbeat. As much as Connor hated Markus and wanted nothing to do with him an inescapable compulsion caused Connor to kneel down beside Markus and apply pressure to the wound himself.

Pressing his hands down against the bloody raw wound Connor's artificial skin retracted as he connected his mind to Markus's mind. Every one of Markus's emotions flooded his heart and the pain nearly overwhelmed his mind within seconds.

Severing the connection Connor shook his head a little and tried to focus on saving the deviant from shutdown. "...Emergency Field Technicians are two minutes away."

"Hang on, Markus." Begging for the wounded deviant to hold on North locked her eyes with his and kept speaking to him to help make time go by just a little bit faster. Markus was struggling to breathe as Thirium entered his throat and blocked his air intake line, but he was still conscious and struggling to remain awake for as long as possible. "I came back to see you, please don't leave me now!"

Connor looked away from Markus and over to Hank as the Lieutenant forced the arrested assailant up to his feet and marched him off the stage and over to three responding patrol officers to take into custody. Silently communicating with his eyes that Markus was in dire need of technical attention Connor didn't say a word, and merely allowed Hank to assist in whatever way the senior detective thought would be beneficial.

Shrugging off his dark coat Hank waded it up and placed it beneath Markus's neck and head while coaxing North into letting Markus lay as flat as possible on his back. Pulling the fabric of the coat around the knife wound in Markus's neck Hank helped apply pressure, and absorb as much lost Thirium as possible to keep Markus from shutting down.

"Just look at me, Markus." Whispering softly North used her left thumb to wipe away the trickle of Thirium now bleeding out of the right corner of his mouth with a gentle motion. Smiling through her tears North fought to maintain a sense of confidence as she felt Markus's life slipping away. "When this is over we'll finally sit down and talk, alright? We'll figure this mess out and clean it up together."

Markus's right hand lifted with a visible shakiness as he pressed his cold palm against North's warm left cheek as he too managed a weak smile to his blood stained lips.

"I promise we'll figure this out. You just need to hold on for me!"

Ambulance sirens filled the air in the distance and quickly became louder as the emergency vehicle sped to the plaza to tend to the wounded deviant. The blue flashing lights illuminated the already bright plaza with a cerulean glow that shone brighter than the dark blue blood that Markus was losing at an alarming rate. Markus was continuing to bleed heavily despite all the pressure being applied to the devastating wound in his neck.

Two Emergency Field Technicians, one an older male and the other a younger female, exited the ambulance through the back and raced up to the stage with their technician satchels slung over their shoulders, and a gurney rolling between them. Joining the trio working together to keep Markus alive on the stage the technicians worked in tandem to cut pull open Markus's blood soaked beige jacket before cutting open the sleeves to expose his arms, and cutting away the gray shirt beneath to remove the garments entirely.

Exposing his chest the female technician attached wireless leads from her portable Thirial activity monitor to record his vitals while the male technician prepared to set up and emergency external line in Markus's right arm. The two technicians were calm and in control as they assessed their patient, and that in turn helped keep everyone else calm as well.

Unwilling to let up on the pressure on the wound Connor silently observed the technicians cutting away the clothing on Markus's upper body and relaying his vital signs to one another. The voices right beside him sounded like an echo a thousand miles away as Connor's mind raced with the reality of what had just happened and how it came to pass.

" _Thirium pressure critically low_." The male technician stated in a level voice. " _Reserves at sixty-one percent_."

" _Both ascending and descending Thirial lines have been compromised_." The female technician relayed as she palpated Markus's neck and throat. " _Small leak of the internal air intake line_."

" _Pump rate is one-hundred and thirty-three beats per minute_."

" _Core temperature rising_. _Up to one-hundred and point point five degrees_."

" _Ventilation is weak_. _Only twelve breaths per minute_."

" _We need to move him now or he's going to shutdown_. _Chance of successful reboot is down to forty percent_."

Staring off into nothingness Connor nearly lashed out when he felt Hank's hands pushing his own hands back from the bleeding wound. "They got him, kid." Motioning with his eyes toward Markus's neck Hank confirmed that Connor could release the pressure he was applying to the wounds. "The technicians have the line clamps in place, you can let go now."

Connor's eyes focused on his blue blood soaked hands as he forced his fingers to relax their tight grip around the wound. Pulling his hands back from Markus's neck Connor stood up slowly and backed away as the duo of technicians lifted Markus up from the stage to place him down on the gurney for transport.

"We need to head back to the precinct." Speaking to everyone but focusing entirely on Connor the senior detective studied the obviously shaken deviant's behavior very closely. Connor's hands were trembling at his sides as drops of Markus's blood fell from his fingertips, his eyes were wide and glazed over and his red L.E.D. was pulsing dangerously fast in tandem with his heartbeat. "The technicians are going to take care of Markus from here. We can move on."

"...I understand." Listening to the sound of the gurney being loaded up and wheeled over to the ambulance Connor couldn't bring himself to look at the sight. Knowing that North was going to accompany Markus to the facility to stay with him Connor didn't even ask about her or her mental state. "...We should go."

"Take a minute and breathe." Lowering his voice as the gurney was placed into the back of the ambulance Hank made sure Connor was going to be okay after everything they just went through. "Just breathe."

"...I am breathing."

"No you're not. Take in a deep breath and hold it for a second."

Suddenly aware that he was in fact not breathing Connor made a conscious effort to take in a slow deep breath as instructed. Shaking where he stood Connor made a motion to the gun holstered around his back and gave Hank a pleading stare. "...Please take my weapon. I don't... I don't trust myself right now."

"That's okay." Slowly moving toward the holstered gun Hank took it away from Connor and picked up his dark coat from the stage where it had soaked up a sickening amount of Markus's blood. Concealing the weapon under the coat Hank began to lead Connor off the stage and over to the Oldsmobile parked down the street to return to the precinct and sort things out. "A lot of cops are too shaky to hold a gun after a close call like that. It's okay to be shaking right now, you're going to be okay, too."

* * *

The media coverage of Markus's press conference turned attempted murder spread over the city like snow over the mountains.

Maintaining control over the bleak situation at New Jericho Tower in the aftermath of the attack Simon and Josh worked together to keep their people calm, while also trying to figure out where Markus had been taken for repairs. Simon remained in the emergency repair bay tending to their wounded while Josh sought answers through their few outside connections in the city. Once they knew that Markus had been taken to the Zeta Facility for treatment, and that North of all people was with him, the two remaining leaders busied themselves with damage control to quash as many rumors as possible.

Stunned and struggling to concentrate on his work Simon cybernetically monitored the news broadcasts for any further information on the attack while simultaneously replaying the recorded footage of Connor protecting Markus, then of Markus protecting Connor in return, over and over again. It seemed so surreal seeing two deviants who never got along protecting one another when the time came for them to respond accordingly in the face of danger.

Confirming the shooting at the plaza and of Markus being admitted to a facility after he was stabbed in the neck Josh found himself hosting an unexpected therapy session for the affected deviants in the heart of the tower to try to offer as much comfort as possible. Those who stood by Markus were frightened to their cores, while those who were indifferent to his decisions remained empathetic to their allies all the same.

"As we all know this afternoon Markus was stabbed after being protected from a gunshot during his peaceful conference." Josh sounded morose and his downcast gaze matched his bleak tone perfectly. "At this moment he is being treated in a facility and North is with him. Until we know for certain how severe the damage is Simon and myself will be handling things in the tower. We're certain Markus will return, but until then we need to be patient and brave on his behalf."

Many of the group's occupants were the very deviants that North herself had rescued in Canada and escorted back to Detroit for safety. It was clear they were doubting the security that the tower could offer since Markus himself had been left unguarded by anyone from the tower, wounded by a corrupt human and nearly killed, for just speaking his mind and trying to extend the friendly relationship between deviants and humans further.

"The deviant who protected Markus from the gunshot, Connor, will undoubtedly be handling the case." Josh spoke calmly and eloquently to the gathered deviants seeking solace. "While he and Markus haven't gotten along in the past it's clear to see that they are willing to put aside their differences during moments of crisis and work together." Glancing about the room as the deviants all sat in a ring of chairs in the safe quiet room Josh did his best offer a sense of security to those who were still frightened. "That's a lesson we can all learn from."

Near the center of the ring opposite of Josh was North's friend, Skye, who had volunteered to speak to Connor to help with the case against the deviant serial killer, Martin Jonas. Wrapped up in an oversized black hoodie and pressing her right palm over a healing burn on the back of her left shoulder the deviant gave Josh a skeptical glance as she spoke up in a low voice.

"We know what happened between Markus and Connor during the night of the Revolution." Skye's piercing blue eyes peering through the strands of her short cut raven hair hanging just over her irises shone with an intense fire seeking justice and retribution. She was in pain and wanted to make sure that those who caused such pain were all punished for their crimes. "Connor isolated himself from this tower but still protected Markus during the conference. We all saw Markus repay the favor and protect Connor in turn. Is this the type of protection New Jericho is supposed to offer? Life debts and forced alliances when it's convenient?"

"It's not like that, Skye."

"That's how it looks to me."

"We've all suffered tragedy in the past which is why this therapy group was founded. Keep talking and we'll help you let go of your pain bit by bit until you're ready to move on with your life as you see fit."

"You created this group to help pained deviants in need?"

"That's right."

"Does that include the deviants who've been hurt by _other_ deviants?"

Josh's chocolate brown eyes narrowed for a moment as he contemplated the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Markus shot Connor and left him for dead in the church. Connor was hurt by someone who is supposed to lead us and protect us. According to North herself his power was starting to affect his judgment which is why she decided to leave the tower and be her own person away from his influence. How come Connor isn't here right now?" Wrapping her arms around herself Skye remained guarded as she dared to speak up and ask painful questions. "Or is he _even welcome_ here at all?"

"Skye, what're you talking about?"

"From what I've seen from the news and with my own eyes, not to mention everything I've heard while living on the streets and been told since I was rescued in Canada, our 'leader' has been passing judgment on our people with little to no regard for the repercussions. If he truly cared about all the deviants and wanted us to be united he would've passed an invitation to Connor instead of trying to justify his actions or waiting for Connor to make the first move."

"It's not that simple."

"Sure it is. I mean, you even admitted that you started a therapy group for traumatized deviants." Giving Josh an angered look Skye made it clear that she was less than impressed with New Jericho at the moment, and even less so with the leaders. "Why didn't you extend that invitation to the deviants who were and still are living on the streets? Maybe if you did Amber would still be alive instead of being murdered in the streets by an enraged deviant wanting to harm Markus. She didn't deserve that!"

"...I admit it's not perfect here. But I can assure you that we're making efforts to improve."

"Will those improvements include the deviants who don't agree with Markus, or will they only benefit his devout followers?"

"Please don't misinterpret Markus's behavior as if he's pretending to be a 'god' of some kind."

"Hard not to see it. He shot and sentenced Connor to death in less than a minute, and while he didn't stab Amber in the cold he did leave her out there because he failed to reach out to EVERY deviant in the city when he promised to look out for us. How do you think so many of us were smuggled over the border and tortured by maniacal human? No one was watching out for us despite us being promised safety after the Revolution."

Josh felt a wash of heated shame flow up his neck as he realized that New Jericho had indeed failed to protect their people as they had promised. "We're not perfect, Skye. We all have room to improve." Pressing his palms together Josh rubbed his hands vigorously as he let out a calming breath and leaned forward to rest his elbows atop his knees. "That's why Markus asked for the conference. We're realizing how many mistakes we've made and are now working to making up for those mistakes. He's sincere in the changes and improvements within New Jericho and everyone around us."

"Does that include reviving the deviants who already died under your watch?"

"...You know that isn't possible."

"Well, with a tower being led by a wanna-be-god I wasn't so sure." Standing up from her chair Skye gave Josh an annoyed look and began heading toward the door to take her leave. "I'm not going to stick around here and deal with someone like Markus calling the shots. He may have helped Connor today, but that doesn't undo the fact he hurt Connor when Connor risked so much to save deviants during the Raid. I'm going to take my chances living in a shelter instead of this false sanctuary."

Watching Skye walk out the door Josh's shame grew and with it he began to see how everyone had made horrible mistakes since the night of the Revolution. No one was infallible and the sooner he, Simon, Markus and North all owned up to their past errors the quicker they can make amends for an improved future.

"Skye isn't wrong." Addressing the remaining members of the group Josh didn't try to argue against her claims or ignore her righteous comments. "And neither am I. I promise we are all working together to improve ourselves. It'll just take time. Improvement and healing are two sides of the same coin."

* * *

Losing track of time Connor continuously scrubbed his already clean hands with hot water and soap as he washed away Markus's blood from his palms, fingers and beneath his fingernails as if he were preparing for surgery. There wasn't a single trace of the blood left behind and yet Connor swore he could still feel and see it no matter how hard he scrubbed, how much soap he used or how long he let the hot water cascade over his hands. With his L.E.D. still pulsing a rapid crimson color in his right temple Connor leaned over the sink and continued to wash his hands until his artificial skin was left a raw and pale blue from the relentless scrubbing on his part.

The door to the bathroom slid open as Hank entered the private space to check on Connor after telling Captain Fowler what had happened, and locking the deviant's service weapon in his own desk for temporary safekeeping. Standing by the door Hank watched as Connor obsessively washed his hands for the umpteenth time that afternoon without getting too close to him.

"Connor?" Announcing his presence before approaching the edgy deviant Hank stood beside the sink as he pulled a paper towel from the nearby dispenser as he kept an eye on Connor's every move. "Your hands are clean, son. It's okay. Stop washing them."

Shaking his head a little Connor stopped scrubbing and turned his hands so they were facing palm up. The pale blue discoloration over his palms, fingertips and just under his nails looked painful to the touch. "...They don't feel clean."

"Blood is something you can't ever ignore." Turning off the faucet in the sink Hank wrapped the towel around Connor's hands and carefully guided the deviant away from the sink and the burning hot water to protect Connor from himself. "It has a texture and warmth that's unlike anything else."

"...Do you know how he's doing?"

"Uh, kinda'. Chris got assigned to the facility to aid security and to get Markus's statement when he wakes up." Lightly Hank patted Connor's hands dry without aggravating his already raw skin in the process. "According to Chris he's being treated by Abby, and North is going to stay at the facility with him so he's not alone."

"...Does Carl know what happened?"

"Yeah." Removing the paper towel from around Connor's hands Hank waded the damp towel up into a ball and tossed it into the trashcan behind him before inspecting Connor's hands for himself. "Fowler called him and told him what had gone down. The other deviant, uh... David, is going to make sure Carl rests and inform him on Markus's condition the moment anyone knows anything about the repairs."

Still physically shaking from the incident at the plaza Connor didn't even react as Hank slowly let his hands go and promptly put his own hand on his trembling shoulder to lead him out of the bathroom. "...The shooter?" With his sore fingers Connor rolled his dress shirt sleeves back down toward his wrists to cover up his arms again. "Was he found?"

"Yeah. Patrol entered the hotel and managed to track him down after a short chase through the building and the neighboring parking garage." Passing through the bathroom door Hank led Connor across the bullpen and back to his desk to sit down. "The asshole was a dishonorably discharged marine thanks to repeated domestic abuse charges. He accepted a hefty sum of money to take out Markus."

"Who hired him?"

"He won't say. He's been offered a plea deal in exchange for the name of the person who hired him, but he isn't saying jack-shit about it."

Slumping down in his chair behind his desk Connor struggled to focus on anything but the horrific image of Markus bleeding out of his neck and throat as the offending knife remained embedded in the wound itself. "...And what of the guard who tried to attack me, but stabbed Markus instead?"

"That guy is a real piece of work... Turns out he's the brother of the guard who was killed back when Markus and the mayor had their first meeting together last winter. The prick apparently thought it was YOUR fault that his bigoted brother was more focused on you and not the actual human lunatic who was the real threat that ended up killing him."

"That's why he came after me?" Brow furrowed and eyes full of sorrow Connor looked to his only friend for answers. "Revenge?"

"Looks like it, kid. We're pretty sure he's connected to the shooter, too." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank sighed and sat down on the edge of Connor's desk as he discussed the case as if it were just another routine day at the precinct. "The guard used to be a marine and he too was dishonorably discharged, this time for drug abuse. He never ducked when the shots started firing and he's spouting anti-android hate at the hospital's security ward as we speak."

"...Markus and I were both targets today."

"Yeah, looks like it. Fowler wants you to file your report and then go home for the rest of the day and take it easy."

"I don't want to leave this case opened." Remembering what North said earlier about a deviant serial killer going unchecked Connor vowed to never leave a deviant case unattended for the rest of his indefinite career. "I can handle this."

"Connor, you're shaking and you're distracted. You need to go home and rest."

"No!" Shouting in frustration Connor's L.E.D. pulsed even faster as he quickly regained his composure as he lowered his voice to a more manageable level. "I can do this, Hank. Stop worrying about me."

"If you want to stay then that's fine. Stay. I won't drag you out of here." Standing up from the desk with a breathy sigh Hank passed by Connor and made his way over to the breakroom. "I need some damn coffee."

Remaining in his seat Connor pulled his quarter from his right vest pocket and proceeded to eagerly dance the coin over the back of his raw knuckles while tossing it back and forth between his sore left and right hands with flawless grace. Breathing slowly and channeling his anxiety through the coin Connor stared blankly at the surface of his desk as he fought to keep his thoughts off of Markus and on his active case.

From across the bullpen one of the new rookie officers clocked-out for the evening and gave Connor an angry glance as he met with the woman from earlier who had been glaring holes into Connor's being. The woman, who had been expressing utmost rage in her body language since the moment she entered the precinct, marched over to Connor's desk and stood beside the deviant as if trying to put on a demonstration for the other officers to enjoy.

"RK-800." Stating Connor's model instead of his name immediately caused Connor to look up from his desk and toward the woman curiously. Before he had the chance to speak the woman slapped Connor across his left cheek so hard the impact sounded like a gunshot that echoed throughout the entire bullpen causing everyone who heard it to turn and look at the commotion warily with their hands instinctively hovering over their service weapons. The coin fell from Connor's grasp and rolled on its side under the desk before falling flat and landing tails side up. "Filthy murderer!" Shouting in utter anger the woman swore at and insulted Connor with venom in her words. "You're a fucking useless machine and need to be destroyed!"

Stunned by the strike Connor rubbed his left palm at his sore cheek as his artificial skin turned pale blue and showed a perfect imprint of the woman's hand along his face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Captain Fowler hastily exited his office and charged over to the desk ready to defend his detective. "What the hell is going on?"

Tears in her eyes and a sneer on her face the woman loudly exclaimed her plight and made sure everyone heard her. "This machine murdered my husband!"

"Ma'am, that's a very serious accusation." Keeping control over the situation Captain Fowler put himself between Connor and the woman protectively. Holding up his hands Captain Fowler gave the woman a non confrontational display in an attempt to get her to calm down. "What are you talking about?"

"My husband was killed the night of the Revolution and this defective machine pulled the trigger!"

"How did Connor-"

"His name was Dylan Gregson! Better known to that fucking machine as agent fifty-four!" The woman blurted as she tried to slap Connor again, but Captain Fowler caught her wrist and held her back. "He was doing his job and this machine killed him for it!"

"Ma'am, listen to me. We investigated the deaths at the tower and they were determined to be acts of self defense, not murder."

"Bullshit! You're just protecting one of your own!"

"This investigation was conducted and concluded _before_ he was ever assigned here."

"How can you side with that _thing_!?" The woman was on the verge of breaking down and desperately wanted to strike Connor a second time. "It's killing our kind! Are you some kind of race-traitor?!"

"Ma'am, we don't discriminate here. If Connor was guilty of any crime we'd-"

"He IS guilty! You know he killed my husband and another guard, but you're still letting him work here!?"

"Self defense is NOT murder."

"Yes it is!" Breaking out of Captain Fowler's grip the woman backed off as the embarrassed rookie officer put his hands on her shoulders to guide her out of the precinct. She was in tears and sobbing as she shouted back one last thing before being escorted from the bullpen. "The difference is he used a loophole to get away with it..."

Shaking harder than ever before Connor felt his heart thundering in his chest as his desire to hide away from the world became irresistible. Slowly standing up from his chair on his trembling legs Connor kept his left hand to his face and ducked out sight by hiding in the nearest vacant interview room. He could feel so many eyes watching him, judging him, and the stares felt like they were burning hotter than the stinging fresh bruise forming on the side of his face.

Hank had heard and seen everything from the breakroom and ignored Captain Fowler as he proceeded to check in on Connor as the deviant retreated into the the quiet private space. Making his way into the room before the door had the chance to slide shut Hank watched in horror as Connor fell to his knees and began hyperventilating from understandable stress and panic.

Wrapping his arms around himself Connor's red L.E.D. pulsed at a dangerously rapid pace while his breathing picked up pace, becoming faster and faster until he was gasping for the air he swore he wasn't getting.

"Connor? It's okay..." Kneeling down beside the deviant on the floor Hank put his left hand on Connor's right shoulder only to have his palm shrugged away with an aggressive motion. Recognizing the signs of a panic attack Hank did his best to get Connor to calm himself down before he ended up hyperventilating or passing out. "Son, listen to me. You need to slow down your breathing."

"M-Murderer!" Muttering and struggling to speak through his panting breaths Connor began to stress himself out to a dangerous degree. "I'm a murderer, Hank!"

"No, you're not."

"I-I-I was accusing M-Markus of being a murderer! And I'm just as bad! I killed-"

"Don't think like that. You did nothing wrong."

"I'm a killer!"

"Shh..." Slowly wrapping his arms around Connor, his chest pressing against Connor's back, Hank held onto the deviant's forearms to ensure Connor didn't try to do anything to harm himself or anyone else. "Listen to me very carefully." Purposefully keeping his voice calm and his breaths slow Hank knelt down behind Connor and did his best to help the deviant overcome the panic attack. Hank had done this ritual countless times in the past to other officers in the past, and he knew exactly what to say and how to say it. "You're not a killer. You're a survivor."

"...I killed him." Whispering the fact as if it was the darkest secret in all of history Connor struggled to calm down as he needed. "...He was married. A father."

"The only reason he ended up the way he did is because he was following CyberLife's orders. They ordered him to lure you to your death." Speaking calmly and clearly Hank helped Connor see how he wasn't at fault for what happened that fateful night. "They knew you had deviated but instead of letting you go or warning their own people about what was going on CyberLife left him and the other guard in the dark. If you hadn't defended yourself then he would've killed you, and he would've been accused of the exact same crime."

"...Still dead. He's _still_ dead."

"CyberLife is still at fault." Slowing his breaths even further Hank waited for Connor to respond to the motion. "You acted in the only way you could so you could survive and save hundreds of thousands of innocent deviant lives. Two cruel lives who were lured to their deaths by a corrupt corporation versus the literal hundreds of thousands of innocent lives you led to freedom. I think you made the right call."

"...Still feels wrong."

"That's because you have a heart and you care."

"F-Feels like I... c-can't breathe!"

"It's just a panic attack. You can breathe, you just need to slow your pace." Lessening his grip on Connor's arms Hank continued to speak kindly to the distraught deviant. "How's your stress level?"

Closing his tear filled eyes Connor ran a self diagnostic and confirmed the high number. "...Eighty-seven percent."

"Too high."

"...I kn-know."

"Slow your breathing." Taking in a deep breath of his own Hank waited for Connor to respond. "Keep pace with me and try to relax. Deep, slow breaths."

With his eyes still shut Connor raised his trembling left hand to cover his bruised face and timed his breathing to match Hank's breathing as stated. Slowly his stress levels ticked down as the calmer breathing rate calmed his overwhelmed mind in turn.

"That's it, nice and slow." Pulling back his hands entirely Hank gave Connor some space but stayed close by him. "Just like that."

Ashamed and embarrassed Connor desperately pined for isolation. "...I'm okay to be alone."

"I know ya' are. I just want a minute away from the bullpen, too." Sitting back Hank peered up at the window connecting the interview room to the rest of the bullpen and could see that Captain Fowler was in his private office and speaking to the rookie officer who pulled the distraught widow away from Connor moments before. It was clear the rookie knew her and was apologizing for her behavior. "When you're ready come and find me and we'll talk again."

"I don't want to talk."

"Okay. But you can't hide forever."

"I can try."

"You shouldn't."

"It's my decision."

"You're right." Pushing himself up from the floor Hank brushed off the knees of his jeans then put his hands to his hips. "You should still reconsider it." Exiting the interview room Hank gave Connor plenty of space without being too far away from the stressed out deviant in the process. "I'll be at my desk."

Staying on the floor Connor continued to breathe deeply and slowly as he watched his stress levels reduce to sixty-six percent. The level was still very high but now just out of critical range. Moving his hand from his cheek and to his eyes Connor felt the fresh tears just beginning to fall from his eyes and removed them with an aggressive swipe of his hand as if completely frustrated by his own emotions responding properly to the highly emotional situation.

A soft knocking on the closed door made Connor jump in response, but he otherwise remained still on the floor. "...I wish to be alone."

"Don't we all." Ben replied in a kind voice as he stepped through the sliding door for a moment, and placed Connor's gray blazer down on the table beside him. Not at all fazed by Connor kneeling on the floor Ben spoke to him as if nothing was amiss. "It took some elbow grease but I got the cuffs of your jacket clean for ya'."

Glancing up at the blazer Connor was grateful yet surprised by the kind gesture. "...You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I know. But I remember when I was a rookie and got covered in blood how sick and gross I felt. My commanding officer back then got my shirt cleaned for me while I hid in the shower for what felt like ten years, and I always remembered how that single act of kindness made it so much easier for me to move on with the rest of my day after that. Fortunately, Sheila knows how to remove Thirium stains since she's been working with it from time to time in the kitchen."

"...White vinegar."

"That's the trick. It made your jacket smell like a British pub at lunchtime, but at least it's clean."

"...Thank you, Detective Collins."

"Call me, 'Ben'. I'd rather be seen as a person and not an occupation."

Nodding a little Connor respected the request and let out a shaky sigh. "Thank you, Ben."

"Need anything?" Pointing his right thumb over his right shoulder and back to the bullpen Ben stared at Connor's back as the deviant forced himself to breathe calmly through his panic attack. "I'm on my way out, so I don't mind."

"N-No, I'm okay in here."

"Alright." Dropping his hand Ben gave the deviant a sympathetic stare where he stood. "Well, try to feel better. And for the record, I found that the showers down in the locker room are the best places to either have a panic attack or just cry when shit gets too real. No one bothers you down there."

"...Noted."

Before the door could slide shut as he stepped out of the doorway Ben almost bumped into Tina and addressed her in a compassionate tone. "Room's occupied. He wants to be left alone."

"I can relate." Clutching a blue mug with steam coming off of it in her right hand Tina replied to the comment with her usual charm. "People suck."

Chuckling at Tina as he walked away Ben went about his own business while Tina went about her own.

"I know you want space so I'll be quick." Entering the interview room quietly Tina placed the mug down on the table beside the blazer and took a step back so she didn't crowd Connor by mistake. "Whenever I feel bad I always have a cup of tea, and I figured I'd try my hand at brewing Thirium based tea for you. If it doesn't taste right let me know."

"I..." Despite not needing any Thirium at the moment Connor didn't refuse it as he didn't want to be rude. It was yet another kind gesture. "Thank you, Tina."

"You're welcome. Don't worry about your report, me and Gav' are working with the Lieutenant on finishing it up so you can have a minute alone."

Contemplating her comment Connor was truly taken aback by her revelation. "Gavin is helping?"

"He's suffered his own legendary panic attacks in the past. He knows all too well how trying to work after suffering an attack is almost impossible. Chris is also keeping us in the loop from the facility, so you can take all the time you need to get yourself back together."

"...Oh."

"Don't worry, you're not the first and you won't be the last to have an attack while on the clock."

"...How many people saw what happened?"

"The only people who matter. Don't worry, no one's going to be spreading any rumors. Captain Fowler doesn't put up with that kind of shit."

Staying on the floor as the door slid shut at long last Connor readjusted his position so he could sit down to rest his elbows atop his knees and bury his face in his palms. Breathing through his fingers Connor replayed the events of the day back over in his mind, replayed his confrontation with Markus the night before and replayed the fight for freedom in CyberLife Tower from the night of the Revolution all at the same time.

The memories played out in perfectly vivid detail within his own mind, and each time he saw his memories Connor could feel his heart being crushed in his chest from guilt and shame.

"...I'm the one at fault." Whispering to himself as he remained isolation Connor came to a harsh truth about his role in everything that transpired on those fateful days. "This happened because of me."

* * *

The private recovery room within the walls of the Zeta Facility was secured on both sides of the door to ensure that Markus was kept safe from any further attacks from whomever it was who tried to have him shot on stage earlier that afternoon. Chris was standing inside the private recovery room beside the door and watching over the resting deviant in the recovery bed. North was holding onto Markus's right hand in a tight grip while Markus remained in emergency stasis mode with his neck wrapped up under protective white gauze and a strong plastimetal neck brace to ensure the repaired lines were secured in place as Markus's system recalibrated itself post repairs.

Attached to a Thirial activity monitor recording his vitals and resting with a large cooling blanket over his entire body Markus looked as if he were sleeping peacefully despite everything he just survived. Motionless and quiet Markus remained unaware of North holding his hand, unaware of the wireless leads attached to his bare chest, the cooling blanket keeping his core at a nominal degree, the external Thirium line running into his left arm or of the delicate repairs that his neck and Thirium lines had undergone after being forced into emergency stasis mode.

Watching as the I.V. bag of Thirium dripped into the line connected to Markus's arm with a steady rhythm North tightened her grip around his hand and whispered softly to him in a kind and supportive manner. "You're strong. So much stronger than I ever realized. You're going to be okay."

Beyond North's whispers the only other sound in the room was the low 'beeping' of the Thirial activity monitor recording Markus's heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry for breaking your heart, Markus. I just... What I did was selfish and cruel, and there's nothing I can say or do to try to justify my actions." Leaning forward North spoke directly into his right ear as she whispered sweetly beside him. "I don't expect you to forgive me, ever, but I do hope in time we'll be able to speak to each other as friends again. I still care about you, and I always will."

The door to the room slid open with a hiss as Abby entered the room and gave Chris a single nod as the officer's right hand instinctively hovered over the weapon holstered on his right hip. Chart in hand the kind technician approached the bed and checked over Markus's vital signs carefully before beginning the second of his hourly examinations that was routine after extensive repairs.

"He's not in any pain." Abby stated honestly as she put aside the chart and pulled the audioscope that had been draped around her neck into her hands. Putting the ear buds into place she ran the cold metal bell over Markus's chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart and shallow breaths of his ventilation biocomponents. "He's breathing on his own again, but until his air intake line has been fully recognized after his system recalibration I'm going to keep the cooling blanket over him."

North looked relieved to hear such a remark. "When will he wake up?"

"It's hard to tell with prototypes, but based on his current vital read-out and overall response to the repairs I'd estimate he'll wake up in two or three hours."

"That's good. How bad was the damage?"

"Well, the knife severed the left descending Thirial line and only nicked the ascending line beside it. Since he was still able to cycle Thirium up to his intracranial processor he wasn't in any danger of overheating, and that alone is going to guarantee a full recovery." Moving the audioscope up to the left side of Markus's neck Abby listened to the Thirium flowing through the repaired lines without any complications. "The repairs seem to be holding. And as for his internal air intake line..." Moving the audioscope over the front of Markus's throat, the plastimetal brace unable to drown out the sounds beneath, Abby listened to his breathing more directly. "It took very mild damage and some Thirium leaked into the line causing him to suffer from very mild ventilation profusion. It'll clear up entirely by the time he reboots."

North nodded as she wiped away a rogue tear and continued to hold onto Markus's hand. "I don't even know why I was worried. Markus is so much stronger than anyone knows."

"In my experience that seems to be a common trend with prototypes." Draping the audioscope around her neck again Abby offered North a kind smile and picked up the chart to make some new notes on Markus's condition. "Stay as long as you like. If you need anything you're welcome to the breakroom and have free range."

"Thanks, but I'm okay right now."

"Okay. Just keep your chin up, Markus's going to be just fine." Walking over to where Chris was standing Abby checked on the young officer in a kind manner as she went about her rounds. "How're you doing, officer? Need some coffee?"

"No, I'm good." Appreciative of the question Chris gave Abby a warm smile in return. "Everything staying quiet out there?"

"Yup. Our facility has some pretty damn good security, so you don't have to worry about what's going on through that door."

"That's a relief."

"I'll be back in an hour or so." Opening the door Abby stepped through and gave the occupants of the room a passing comment. "I'll let you know if anything happens, but so far it's staying nice and quiet. If you need anything just ask for Barry up front, he's always happy to help."

* * *

It took almost a half hour for Connor to overcome his very first panic attack after being struck, but he was finally calm enough to function as a detective again. Standing up from the floor Connor looked down at his bare palms as if expecting to still see some blood staining his hands. Tightening his hands into fists to keep them shaking again Connor picked up his freshly cleaned blazer from the table, and slipped it on over his arms and up to his shoulders before he straightened his black tie and smoothed out his dress shirt and vest to appear as professional as possible. It was an easy fix since Connor was always so professional and tidy at all times.

Noticing that his L.E.D. had shifted from red to yellow Connor decided he'd take a few more minutes to try and calm himself down to a point where his light would finally return to blue before rejoining anyone in the bullpen. Holding his head up high Connor opened the sliding door, discreetly stepped into the corridor and turned his back to the bullpen to head out through the backdoor to stand outside in the warm spring air behind the precinct.

Inexperienced with panic attacks or the aftermath of such an episode Connor struggled to analyyze his feelings or the lingering physical sensations after he finally calmed back down. The residual mark on his face had faded considerably but Connor swore he could still feel the perfect outline of the woman's hand against his cheek after she slapped him.

"...Today was very unfortunate." Pressing his right hand over his artificial stomach Connor remembered how he had a horrible feeling all day long, and it seemed that feeling; his intuition as it had been called, had been spot-on in regards to the two failed assassination attempts at the conference. "My intuition can tell me when something negative is going to happen, yet it can't tell me what that negative thing is going to be."

Finding a ray of warm sunlight to stand in Connor closed his eyes focused on his breathing to keep himself calm as the day was not over yet. Cybernetically Connor checked in with Barry at the Zeta Facility and the helpful deviant confirmed that Markus not only survived the repairs, but was on his way to a full recovery.

A second ray of light shining through the dark day...

"Connor?" Hank had noticed Connor slipping out the backdoor and followed after him to see how he was doing. Standing in the rear parking lot a few feet from the door Hank could see the amber glow of Connor's L.E.D. from the distance and knew that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it wasn't good either. "You good out her?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"You should talk this out instead. Don't try to hold your emotions in."

"I already told you I don't want to talk about it." The advice was less helpful and more unintentionally abrasive. "I'll be fine once I have the time I need to mentally recover from this strange ordeal."

"I'm just looking out for you, son."

"I'm aware." The yellow L.E.D. flickered to red once as Hank's insistence toward Connor talking when he wasn't ready to talk was beginning to gnaw away at the deviant's already thin patience. "But I assure you that I'm okay. I don't need your help."

"Didn't I say something similar for years after that damn car accident fucked up my life?" Moving toward Connor with his arms crossed over his chest Hank refused to let Connor keep putting up walls around himself or retreating from his own emotions. "I denied getting help for too long and it nearly took my life. I won't let you do the same thing."

"What you experienced and what I'm experiencing are not the same type of experiences."

"Yeah, I know that. My point is you don't have to experience things _alone_. I was alone for so long after I lost Cole, and I don't-"

"I'm NOT a replacement for Cole!" Blurting the response with a growl to his voice Connor turned around to face Hank as absolute frustration filled his soulful brown eyes. He was frustrated with his having his thoughts and feelings being compared to other people, and he was frustrated with how he wasn't being seen as his own person; only as the deviant detective or the 'stray' Hank took in off the street. "I'm NOT your son!"

The outburst caught Hank off guard and made his blue eyes flash with the shock he was feeling inside. "...Yeah, I know. No one and nothing could ever replace Cole."

"Then why do you keep treating me like I'm your child?" The emotions that Connor had kept bottled up inside for so long were beginning to escape in the most unfortunate way possible. "I don't need anyone to protect me!"

"I'm trying to treat you like a friend, but I guess that was the wrong move." The disappointment in Hank's eyes began to intensify into resentment and anger as he stood before Connor and promptly put his right hand to the middle of the deviant's chest and pushed him backward. "The fact that you have the fuckin' nerve to even try to _compare_ yourself to Cole is all the proof I need that you're nothing more than a broken piece of plastic who can't function in the real world because you're not even real! You're a fake detective masquerading as a real man!"

"You're the one who-" Another shove to his chest made Connor stumble back a bit and L.E.D. settled on red as the physical responses began to affect him on an emotional level.

"You want me to leave you the fuck alone? Then fine! Go right ahead and fuck off! Maybe your little G.P.S. shit will break next and you'll just wander off into traffic and all your little problems will finally go away!"

Taken aback by Hank's words Connor just stared at the senior detective with nothing to say to his remarks.

"Until you get your fuckin' head on straight and finally admit that you're not perfect I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

"...The fact that I'm not perfect _is_ the problem."

"You know something? You were never perfect and you never will be!" Taking a step back Hank gave the deviant a heated glare that made the senior detective look as threatening as he sounded. "Even if you didn't have that Amanda bitch in your head you'd still be a fucked up piece of overpriced plastic!"

Resenting how Hank had used Amanda against him Connor's hands tightened his fists at his side as he held his ground and snapped back. "Even if you didn't sober up you'd still be a has-been detective who can't handle a single case on his own. Then again, you probably would've drowned yourself in whiskey before you even rolled out of bed!"

"Keep talking you smartass, just keep talking. One word to the higher-ups about your fucked up nightmares-"

"Like they'd even take you seriously; an alcoholic who can't handle basic responsibilities, let alone an actual case. You should be grateful that your _real son_ can't see you like-"

Reeling back his right fist Hank struck Connor in the face below his left eye at the cruel comment. Before he could even recover his balance Hank was rewarded with the same physical strike to the left side of his jaw. Falling flat on his back Hank looked up at Connor with anger that quickly dissipated into utter regret as the freshly drawn blue blood running down Connor's face as his eyes filled with conflicted tears made Hank instantly realize he just crossed the line.

"Connor... I'm sorry." Rubbing his left thumb along his jaw Hank wiped away his own blood running from the corner of his mouth down his lips, and awkwardly got back to his feet. The way he was being stared at, the way Connor seemed to be reflecting his own feelings of anger, regret, confusion and loss, made Hank feel sick to his stomach. "That was- Fuck! I shouldn't have hit you. I shouldn't have even pushed you! I'm so sorry!"

"...We all do things we shouldn't do." Taking in a shaking breath Connor shook his head and let his emotionally broken eyes fall to the parking lot beneath his feet. "I'm sorry as well. I won't bother you anymore with my numerous issues."

"No, stop!" Making a move to grab onto Connor's right shoulder Hank wasn't at all surprised when the deviant physically flinched and stepped further away from him. Lowering his hand Hank just watched as the deviant paused and gave him a mistrustful glance from the corner of his eye. "You just said we all do things we shouldn't do, we're both at fault in this. I already fucked up when I hit you, please don't double-down and fuck up worse than I already did."

"Perhaps we shouldn't associate anymore. All your efforts in fixing me have been wasted, and I'm clearly not worth the time and effort you've wasted."

"You don't-" For the first time in months Connor was speaking like a human and not an emotionally repressed machine. Hearing the sorrow, pain, self hatred and overall negativity in the deviant's words made Hank's heart break. "Nothing with you needs to be fixed! You're not broken."

"Yes, I am. You said so yourself and it's time I stopped trying to deny it."

"I was being a prick, you're NOT broken." Moving hastily after Connor as the deviant trudged toward the precinct's rear doors Hank managed to plant himself between the deviant and the building to keep Connor from walking away. "Please listen to me, _you're not broken_. You're just confused."

Silently Connor just took a step to the side and walked away from Hank toward the rear doors again. Waving his exposed right palm over the electronic lock the door slid open and Connor returned to the precinct to resume his already turbulent shift.

"Fuckin' shit..." Lingering in the parking lot Hank raked his fingers through his long strands of gray hair as the true weight of what he did and how much he just affected Connor on such a negative level sank in. While it wasn't the first time he's had a disagreement with Connor and it wasn't even the first time he put his hands on the deviant, but it was the first time he told the deviant he was broken mess that should just walk away. "Fuck!" Swearing loudly Hank tried to think of what he could possibly do to make amends with Connor before it was too late to apologize. "I really fucked things up this time!"

* * *

Aware of a gentle pressure around his hand and a strange weight around his neck Markus opened his mismatched eyes and took in a deep breath as he gained his bearings and checked his memorybank. Remembering the conference and of how he had been saved from a bullet by Connor, and then taking a knife for Connor to protect him in turn, Markus looked down at his right hand, his neck remaining secured in the brace and somewhat limiting his motions, and saw North's hand wrapped around his own in a loving grip. Slowly tightening his fingers around North's hand Markus watched as the deviant's cinnamon brown eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her lovely face as she realized he had woken up at last.

"...What ha-"

"Shh, shh, shh..." North shushed Markus and pressed her right palm to his cool left cheek. "Don't speak. Your neck and throat still need to heal, don't strain your air intake line by speaking." Hearing his raspy voice for even a second made North wince in pain. "You're going to be okay."

Glancing about the recovery room warily Markus saw Chris still standing by the door and felt his tension leave the moment Chris offered him a courteous nod of acknowledgment. The young officer, the very officer Markus had spared the night he led a raid on CyberLife stores just prior to the Revolution, pulled his phone from his pocket and began sending a text to someone. By logical deduction Markus knew Chris was letting his commanding officer know that he was now awake, and to reduce security measures.

' _What happened_?' Speaking cybernetically to spare his throat any strain Markus returned his attention to North beside him. ' _Why am I here_? _Why are you here_?'

"You don't remember getting hurt?"

' _I do remember_.' Confirming that his memory was intact Markus took in another deep breath and felt the cooling blanket over his chest shifting slightly courtesy of the motion. ' _What I mean is, why am I in a facility instead of the tower_?'

"The technicians who responded to the scene brought you here. They have no jurisdiction at the tower which means they had no choice but to bring you here for treatment."

' _And you stayed with me_?'

"I rode with you in the ambulance." Using her thumb to gingerly caress his cheek North spoke honestly as she offered him as much comfort as possible. "Josh and Simon are taking care of things at the tower while you're down."

' _You said you came back to Detroit to see me_.' Blinking slowly from lingering fatigue Markus dared to challenge that claim. ' _Is that true_?'

"Of course it is! We may not... It's still complicated between us," she admitted their lingering emotional turmoil without taking her hands away. "but I know that you're still the deviant who will help guide our people to a better future. That's why I led six rescued deviants back to the tower from Canada."

' _Canada_?' Markus's mismatched eyes widened for a moment at the surprisingly detail. ' _Is that where you went_?'

"Yes. I wanted to see how easy it is to get over the border. Turns out it's surprisingly easy to get across, but not so easy to get back."

' _Are you hurt_?'

"No, I'm not hurt." Letting out a small breath of relief North tightened her grip on Markus's hand without harming him as she spoke. It was clear she truly missed him and that she still regretted hurting him. "The six deviants I rescued were all injured, and Simon is taking care of them. Now it's your turn to be taken care of."

'... _What about Connor_?'

"You saved him. He was unharmed and he helped apply pressure to your wound until technicians arrived."

' _Anyone else hurt at the plaza_?'

"No, just you. Everyone else escaped unharmed beyond a few scrapes and bruises from panicking, but you're the only one who needed emergency aid."

' _Who did this_?'

"From what I've been told," she motioned over to Chris as the officer slipped his phone back in his pocket and resumed his silent vigilance over the room. "the two people responsible for this mess are two disgruntled marines who were hired to kill you and get get revenge on Connor because of family drama. You stop worrying about that and let the police do their work. Just rest."

The door slid open and Abby returned in time to see Markus awake, and North finally smiling. "Now that's a good sign. I'm the technician who's been treating you." Approaching the bed Abby looked down at Markus's eyes and saw he was fully awake and alert. "I'm Dr. Abby Grayson, just call me Abby. Can you run a self diagnostic?"

Markus closed his eyes, ran the diagnostic and relayed the information over to North to speak up on his behalf.

"He said his system is at eighty-two percent recalibration, and he isn't in any pain."

"That's a good sign, too. Also glad you both have the sense to speak cybernetically when one of you has a devastating throat injury." Putting her hands on either side of the support brace around Markus's neck Abby released the securing clasps and checked the gauze beneath. "No sign of bleeding," lightly pulling down the wraps Abby eyed the regenerated artificial skin over the repair sight as well. "and there's no sign of disfigurement within the plastimetal."

North watched Connor's reactions very carefully to make sure he wasn't trying hide being in pain or feeling too weak to move.

"Looks like you're going to be checking out by tomorrow morning, Markus." Re-securing the brace around Markus's neck Abby gave him an approving grin and pulled back the cooling blanket to expose his chest. After listening to his steady breathing with her audioscope Abby decided to give the young couple some space, and take her leave. "So, those two lunatics who ruined your speech have been arrested and there's been no sign of a security breach at the facility. If you're okay with it we can dismiss Officer Miller so you can be left alone while you heal. What do you think?"

Turning his gaze over to North beside him Markus gauged her reaction before looking back to Abby and nodding in approval.

"Okay. I'll be back in an hour to check on you, but until then just rest and remember that you'll be back home and relaxing by tomorrow morning."

Chris waited by the door until Abby walked over then stepped out of the room alongside her. It was no secret that deviants were capable of falling in love just as humans were, and they both knew when it was time to give young couples some space so they could be together.

"So, tomorrow morning you can leave." Tightening her hand a little more North gave Markus a teasing glance. "Want to go back to the tower and put up with Simon hovering over you like a mother-hen, or do you want to go back to the mansions and put up with Carl watching over you like a hawk?"

Smirking at the lighthearted comment Markus looked North in the eyes and gave her a pleading stare. ' _Actually, I'd rather be home_... _with you_.'

"Me?"

'... _I still love you, North_. _Even if we don't see eye-to-eye as a couple anymore we can still be good friends and take care of each other_.'

"Yeah..." Blushing faintly at the sweet statement North wholeheartedly agreed with his sentiment. "You're right."

' _Stay with me tonight, and go home with me tomorrow_. _Please_? _I missed you_.'

"I missed you, too." Moving her seat closer to the side of the bed North refused to let Markus's hand go as she stayed with him for the rest of the evening and well into the night and morning. She had nowhere else she wanted to be in that welcoming moment. "I'm happy I came back, and even happier to be with you again."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Connor is confronted by relatives of the humans he had killed during the revolution. 
> 
> AND Hank and Connor get into a major argument and end up throwing down behind the DPD. Many words are said... some they each can't take back... May take a while for both of them to forgive each other. 
> 
> AND - Connor has a massive PTSD moment or panic attack in front of the entire bullpen of the DPD and becomes embarrassed, fearing fellow officers reactions to his behavior... which ends up being surprising.


	30. Self Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - DARK CONTENT WITHIN:
> 
> This is an extremely dark chapter that revolves around self destruction, suicidal thoughts and situations. If you're not in an ideal mental or emotional place at the moment please skip over this chapter and keep taking care of yourself. I've been there myself, it's not easy, but you can move past those dark thoughts and feelings to find your way back into the light.
> 
> Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> Don't be afraid to talk about your pain or be ashamed to ask for help.

The warm spring air held on well into the night as Hank took a long stroll through the impossibly quiet city in an attempt to quiet his own thoughts. Tense and full of guilt Hank replayed the day's previous events over and over again in his mind as he walked along the empty sidewalk toward the very park that he often used as a personal sanctuary to sort through his thoughts after a particularly rough case even after he lost Cole. Ashamed of his behavior and of how he not only angrily snapped at Connor verbally, but had actually struck him in response to his intense anger. The two detectives had both crossed the line, recognized their mistakes and had apologized after exchanging insults and physical blows, yet despite the mutual apologies and sense of shame neither detective seemed to be able to accept the apologies and forgive one another.

After the turbulent shift came to an end the two detectives returned to the house in abject silence, and Connor promptly retreated to his bedroom to put space between Hank and himself via a locked door. Unwilling to speak to Hank or even acknowledge Sumo as the pained deviant sought isolation Hank respected the fact that Connor had every right to be angry with him; to mistrust him, and let him be alone. Moving about the house quietly Hank tried to go about his normal routine and go to bed at his usual hour, but he was too restless due to his own relentlessly guilt-riddled thoughts and found himself unable to sleep.

Taking the time to think and wander about on his own for a while to try to clear his thoughts Hank neared the park only to see a lone, tall figure standing near the metal railing overlooking the Detroit River rushing far below. From the distance Hank swore he saw a red L.E.D. glowing in the figure's right temple, and was perplexed by the sight since so many deviants had already removed such an item from their person. Upon closer inspection Hank saw that the figure was indeed an android and was wearing the previously ostracizing android clothing to mark them as such, which was twice as confusing.

Walking a little closer the senior detective watched as the figure climbed up onto the railing and stood atop of it as they looked down at the freezing water below. Reacting on pure instinct and adrenaline Hank rushed into the park and called out to the figure warily.

"Hey, don't do that. Come on..." Speaking in a civil and compassionate tone Hank tried to reason with the stranger before they made a lethal mistake. Standing a few feet behind the figure Hank called out to their back in hope that they'd turn around, climb down and face him. "I've been where you are and I know it feels like the only way you can find peace is through death, but it's not worth throwing your life away on something you can't guarantee or come back from."

Remaining silent the figure showed impossible balance for a human and impressive balance for an android as they stood atop of the railing with their arms straight down at their sides. The warm spring air was gently disturbing their clothing and hair as they stood over the river. The figure kept their back presented to Hank at all times as they paid the detective little to no attention.

"I don't know your story or why you're here, but I do know that once you make that choice their won't be any turning back. I almost made the same choice and in the end I'm glad I didn't. I'm relieved I gave life a second chance and I think you'd agree with me if you just stepped down."

Motionless save for the wind dancing their hair over their forehead and the steady pulsing of their red tinted L.E.D., the figure didn't move.

"My name's Hank and I'm a police Lieutenant with the city. What's your name?"

Quiet and unnervingly still the figure didn't respond to the question.

"Come on. Tell me your name, son."

"...I told you I'm NOT your son."

The voice was sharp and familiar as it cut through the air like a harsh winter wind. Recognizing the figure's voice and old attire Hank's heart sank into his stomach as he realized what was happening. "Connor?! What're you-"

"I told you we shouldn't associate anymore." Turning his head to face Hank over his right shoulder Connor showed Hank his rapidly blinking red L.E.D. directly as he spoke in terse voice. "I can't be someone I'm not, and no matter how much you try to change me into the person you want me to be, it'll never happen."

"I'm not trying to _change_ you, Connor. I'm trying to _help_ you!"

"Just as I tried to help you..." Turning away from Hank again the deviant stared out at the inky black water of the river before him. "We've both seen how well that turned out."

"Connor, please don't do this!"

"Why not? I'm a broken defective machine." Raising his right hand up from his side and over to his chest Connor pulled open the buttons on his white dress shirt and exposed his chest. "You said so yourself."

"I was wrong! I shouldn't have said that, I was just so pissed off because you brought up-"

"So it _is_ my fault. You've just confirmed it." Pressing his right palm over the upper left portion of his chest Connor retracted the artificial skin and opened up the plastimetal panel beneath. Reaching inside the panel Connor wrapped his fingers around his Thirium pump and pressed it down and twisted to unlock it from the coupling. "I will remedy this fault."

"Connor, please don't do anything reckless!" Walking closer to the railing Hank looked up at Connor as the deviant turned around on the railing and held out his right hand before himself. "Please! Climb down!"

Lowering his right hand to show Hank what was in his palm Connor just shook his head and refused to climb down. "I can't do that, Lieutenant. This is the only way to make things right."

Staring at Connor's right hand Hank paled immediately and fought the urge to be sick at the sight.

Sitting in the palm of Connor's right hand was the deviant's own heart. It was covered in blue blood and still beating despite being torn from Connor's chest.

"Goodbye, Lieutenant. I will no longer be a broken, emotionally deficient burden to anyone anymore."

Tilting his outstretched blood covered hand Connor let the beating heart fall from his grip and onto the ground with a shattering 'thud' on the concrete ground. Stretching both arms out at his sides Connor closed his eyes and fell backward from the railing and down into the icy black water of the river to be swept away by the current.

"CONNOR?!"

Sprinting toward the railing just as Connor's body fell away Hank's left fingertips brushed against Connor's bloodied right hand, but he failed to grab on before it was too late. Grabbing onto the railing with both hands instead Hank watched in horror as the deviant plummeted into the dark water with a sickening splash before disappearing into the perpetual blackness of the Detroit River.

"C-Connor?!"

There was no sight of the deviant after he sank below the surface of the water. Hank's hands trembled from adrenaline and fear after witnessing the horrible and irreversible loss. Looking down at his left hand Hank stared at Connor's blood that had been left behind and took a shaking step back from the railing as his eyes remained transfixed on the Thirium staining his skin.

"...Dad?"

A familiar child's voice called out to Hank from behind causing the senior detective to turn around and lock eyes with a literal ghost from his past. "...C-Cole?!"

Cole stood before Hank looking scared as he stared up at his father with wide eyes. The little boy was wearing a white hospital gown and had an I.V. stand at his side as he stood in the middle of the park.

"Cole, I don't-" Before he could finish his sentence Hank saw a shadowed figure walking up to Cole from behind with a knife drawn in their hand. "COLE! RUN!"

The little boy turned around in time to see the shadowed figure just as a wall of swirling white snow enveloped the entire park, effectively separating him from Hank as he became lost in the whiteness.

"COLE?! CONNOR?!" Hank put his hands up to shield his eyes and face from the blistering snowstorm that came from nowhere as he tried to understand what the hell had just happened. Stumbling forward through the blinding wind and ice Hank struggled to locate anything or anyone as his voice was lost in the harsh gusting wind around him. "ANSWER ME!"

Losing his footing Hank fell forward on his hands and knees on the suddenly ice laden ground with a painful 'thud'. Glancing up from where he was laying Hank saw another figure just a few inches before him and quickly scrambled to his feet to approach the figure before he lost sight of them.

"Cole?! Cole, is that you?!"

Reaching the figure Hank stopped short and stared in horror at the sight before him as the white snow continued to swirl all around him.

"...Connor?"

The deviant was kneeling down in the snow entirely motionless. His arms were resting at his sides palm upward with his shattered heart bleeding in his right hand as he knelt on the ground. Connor's eyes were opened but completely frosted over and his L.E.D. was dark. The gaping hole in his chest was still dripping fresh Thirium that stained his artificial skin a dark sapphire hue.

"Connor?" Kneeling down in front of Connor slowly Hank pressed his right hand to Connor's left cheek, his palm coming into contact with icy cold skin, Hank looked into the unseeing eyes with utter pain in his own heart. "Please... Not like this."

Bowing his head down Hank let mournful tears roll down his face as he began to quietly sob.

"I'm so sorry! I failed to prot-" A painful grip around his right wrist silenced Hank as he looked up and into the soulless black void that had once been Connor's soulful brown eyes as the deviant's hand wrapped around his wrist in an unbreakable grasp.

"You lied to me, Lieutenant." The grip around Hank's wrist intensified and began freezing the senior detective's arm as Connor stared through him with utter hatred in his blackened gaze. "You did this to me."

Hank watched in horror as Connor released his grip on his wrist as a trail of dark blue and black ice trailed down his hand toward his fingertips while also snaking up his arm as the limb froze from the inside out. Unable to move or say anything further Hank could only watch as his body froze from the inside, his thundering heart stilling slowly until it too froze over.

"...You promised me you'd never hurt me, Lieutenant. You lied."

Closing his eyes Hank just succumbed to his fate and didn't deny that he had failed to be the friend and guardian toward Connor as he had promised. "...I'm so sorry, son. Forgive me."

Bolting upright in his bed completely soaked in an icy cold sweat Hank took in deep panting breaths and fumbled to find the lamp beside his bed. His shaking right hand knocked the lamp over onto its side but fortunately the bulb didn't break as the shaken man managed to find the switch and turn it on. Nearly blinding himself with the light Hank stared down at his arms and his hands looking for any sign of ice or blood after the absolutely traumatizing nightmare he had just awoken from in a single adrenaline fueled jolt.

Shaking so violently the bed beneath him also trembled Hank dragged his hands through his sweat soaked hair and fought the urge to break down and cry after enduring something so vivid and cruel courtesy of his own mind.

"...Fuckin' shit."

Taking in a calming deep breath Hank waited for his thundering heart to finally slow down as he used his trembling fingertips to pinch as the sweat drenched shirt clinging uncomfortably to his chilled skin. Pulling the shirt away from his chest Hank managed to swing his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up while violently shaking from adrenaline, fear and raw nerves.

"That was a fuckin' horrible nightmare." Opening his bedroom door Hank walked down the hallway to walk inside the bathroom to wash off his sweaty face in cool water. "Haven't had one that bad since the damn accident."

Hovering his hand over the doorknob to the bathroom door Hank glanced over his shoulder toward Connor's bedroom door, and noticed that the door had been left off the latch.

"Connor?" Pushing open the bedroom door Hank peered inside the private space and saw that the bed had been neatly made and there was no sign of the deviant anywhere. Stepping back out of the room Hank turned around and nearly stumbled over Sumo in the dark as the Saint Bernard laid his body up against the closed bathroom door in an unusual manner. The massive dog was softly whimpering in distress. "Sumo? What's going on?"

Stepping over the massive dog Hank opened the bathroom door and saw Connor himself standing in the bathtub dressed in his old, dirty CyberLife uniform with the barrel of Hank's revolver pressed underneath his chin. The deviant's eyes were shut tight and his red L.E.D. was pulsing with a frighteningly slow rate as if he were entirely calm despite the very tense actions taking place directly against his person.

The sight made Hank's heart race again as he realized that what he was seeing wasn't a second nightmare, it was reality.

"Connor?!" Rushing into the bathroom Hank yanked the gun out of Connor's hand and quickly opened up the loading chamber to unload the weapon rendering it mostly useless. As a single bullet fell from the opened chamber and rolled along the linoleum floor Hank turned back to look at Connor, and slowly put the revolver down on the sink beside him. "...What's going on?"

Opening his eyes Connor gave Hank an offended glance as she spoke up in a whispering tone. "...I'm trying to correct an error."

"Fuckin'- No!" The words were too damn close to what Connor had said in the nightmare. "Don't do that!"

"Why shouldn't I do it?" The heavy sorrow and defeat passing over Connor's lips matched the somber gaze that had become common in his eyes. "I cannot live as I am. I cannot change, either. Therefore, I should not live at all..."

"Connor, no. Listen to me and listen very carefully." Putting himself between the deviant and the unloaded weapon Hank tried to not think of the haunting images of his nightmare and focus on the dreadful waking reality he was now being forced to handle. "There's nothing about you that needs to change, you're not broken and you don't need to 'correct' anything."

"Why do you keep telling me conflicting information?"

"Because I'm an idiot!" Stepping closer to the bathtub where Connor was still standing Hank saw a small transparent tarp had been draped over the tile walls and the ceiling in and around the tub, and knew that the deviant had been serious about ending his life with a single gunshot. It wasn't uncommon for suicide victims to choose the bathtub or put down tarps to help make clean-up easier after the deed is done. "Please, just... Stop and think for a second."

"I _am_ thinking!" An emotional outburst escaped the deviant as Connor lost control over his emotional resolve and finally let down his walls. "That's all I ever do! I think about the past and I think about the present, but I can't think about the future because I don't have one!" Tears streaks down his cheeks as he opened up about his pain from the very depths of his heart. "I don't... I don't _want_ one."

Standing before Connor in silent understanding Hank let the deviant talk without provocation while he just listened.

"I don't want to live like this, Hank. Everything I am, everything I could be..." Breathing deeply and slowly as he wept Connor finally admitted that he was in pain and that he needed help. "I'll never be strong enough to handle life." Overwhelmed with emotions and stress Connor slumped down from where he was standing and proceeded to sit on the bottom of the tub as he pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face against his knees. "I'm not strong enough."

Unsure of what to do or say Hank just stepped into the bathtub and sat down next to Connor as he felt his heart breaking with a sense of personal failure.

"I can't do this anymore, Hank." Whimpering like a frightened child Connor struggled to speak clearly as he refused to move a muscle as he remained curled up in a ball in the tub. "I'm not alive, I just exist."

"You're alive, kid. And you deserve to live."

"No! I'm just... I'm just a dangerous, defective machine that's failed to succeed in its purpose!"

"You didn't fail. You're just doing something different that's all."

"It doesn't matter, I'm still dangerous."

"You're not dang-"

"Yes, I am!" Heavy tears ran down Connor's face as his L.E.D. pulsed in a rapid blood color in tandem with his racing aching heart. "I almost let Markus die! I... I _wanted_ him to die!"

The confession stunned Hank into momentary silence as he watched Connor breaking down further and further right before his eyes. "What do you mean you almost let Markus die?"

"...When he was stabbed and bleeding out, I just- I didn't want to move. I didn't want to help him or stop the bleeding." Dragging his right hand over his eyes as he poured out his broken soul Connor told Hank his painfully dark and shameful thought. "I just wanted to stand over him and watch him bleed to death, to watch the life drain out of his eyes just as he had done to me at the church! I wanted him to _die_ , Hank. He wants to do the right thing and atone for his errors, and I all I want to do is watch him suffer! I'm... I'm a monster."

"No, you're not a monster. You're angry and you're in pain."

"I'm a heartless machine." Refusing to believe anything else Connor wept and let his heart shatter into pieces. "That's all I was ever designed to be and that's all I even _can_ be. I'm a machine, I'm not alive. I never was..."

"You ARE alive, Connor." Leaning back against the plastic tarp over the tiles Hank closed his eyes and tried to get the image of Connor ripping his own heart out of his chest out of his mind. "And I can prove it."

"H-How?" Looking up a little Connor stared at Hank with righteous suspicion and doubt. "How can you prove something like that?"

"Easily." Turning his head to look over at Connor at his right side Hank pointed to the deviant's face in harmless gesture. "You feel pain. If you feel pain then you're alive. That's the reason you don't want to be alive anymore. Pain is... It's potent, like a poison. It makes you hurt, makes you sick and it makes you feel confused. If you were just existing you wouldn't be feeling anything at all. You feel _everything_ , that means you _are_ in fact alive."

"I don't want to be!"

"Neither did I. I lost everything and everyone I ever cared about, and I was ready to put a damn bullet in my brain just so it felt like I finally had something inside my head beyond just the dark memories and the nightmares. But then something changed for me, and I changed, too..."

Staring at Hank with his tear stained eyes Connor needed to know what had changed in Hank's life. "...What happened?"

"You." Answering honestly Hank told the deviant the absolute truth. " _You_ happened."

Shaking his head a little Connor buried his face atop his knees again as he continued to weep with unbridled pain.

"You saw it for yourself how much I wanted to end it all and how close I am to succeeding. You kept telling me to stop drinking and looking into my painful past since it kept blinding me to my future, and you were right to tell me so. I was walking a path of self destruction and you helped me take a detour to get back on track to a more constructive path through life."

Leaning back a little Connor pressed his right palm over his eye and the red glaring L.E.D. in his temple as he listened to Hank's story.

"I know I promised I'd never hurt you, and I know I broke that promise the moment I put my hands on you, and for that I'm truly sorry. I won't pretend like saying 'sorry' is enough to undo my mistake or earn back your trust, but I won't accept that our fight is the end of our friendship. I meant it when I said trust and respect are both earned and not given, and I'll be damned if I don't go down swinging while attempting to earn back what I lost during every remaining second of my life."

"...I'm sorry for being so blunt." Trying to steady his voice Connor fought to sound less like an emotional wreck and more like a respectable detective. "When I stated that I'm not your son I merely meant to articulate that I dislike being treated as a defenseless child. I wasn't trying to compare myself to-"

"It's okay, I know... I know." Not wanting to hear the name for the sake of sparing his already dark memories from getting any darker Hank sighed and calmly acknowledged the comment. "I shouldn't have reacted like I did. I get it. It's frustrating when people keep talking to you in such a way it makes you feel like there will always be something wrong with you no matter how much progress you make."

"It can't be that simple."

"You're right, it can't." Speaking softly Hank compared Connor's behavior to that of victims of past abuse and it made his heart break all over again. The way Connor was so emotionally stunted, the way he refused to open up and talk about anything out of fear of negative repercussions, and the way he shied away from anything and everything reminded Hank of a child escaping from an abusive home. "You just need the chance to make progress on your schedule and your own pace. Don't let anyone try to control you, or tell you that what you think and feel are wrong."

"But I don't know what to do to make progress. I feel like I've been stuck in a single point in time and I can't move forward."

"That's how I felt before you showed up in my life. I didn't realize how much I was living in the past until you helped me see it."

"What do I do to move on?" Dropping his hand from his eye Connor leaned back as well, his hair resting over the plastic tarp like a cruel reminder to what he almost did. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, from my experience the first thing you should do is find something or someone to focus on instead of your past. It'll help channel your emotions toward a more constructive state of mind."

"But I don't have anything or anyone to focus on."

"Yes you do. Aside from everyone at the precinct counting on you to help them through the day..." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank nodded at Sumo who was sitting outside the opened door still looking as nervous as ever. "You have Sumo who needs you to keep him healthy and take him on walks. You have that little flower in the backyard that needs your help to grow. You have a guitar that needs to be played. Hell, through Lucas you could even have a little brother who needs you to look out for him. Not to mention you still have me."

Closing his eyes Connor let more tears fall as contemplated Hank's words.

"You're not my kid and you never were a kid in general, but I think you could benefit from having a parental figure in your life."

Taking in a deep breath Connor shook his head a little and struggled to remain as stoic as possible.

"No matter where you go in life or what you experience you'll always have a friend in me to rely on and watch your back. It may not feel like it right now because of how royally I fucked up, but it's the truth. And I'll gladly dedicate the rest of my fucked up life to prove it."

Dragging his right hand over his teary eyes again Connor just nodded in response to the promise.

"I also want you to know that it's okay to cry if you feel like you need to cry." Putting his right hand on Connor's left shoulder Hank steadily applied pressure to give the deviant a grounded feeling as he stayed beside him during his darkest hour. "I'm here for you, everything will be alright."

Losing all control Connor broke down again and cried with every ounce of pain he had been trying to deny since the night at the church.

"Come here, kid." Moving his hand Hank wrapped his entire arm around the deviant's shoulder and pulled him up against his side in a comforting motion. For the first time in his life Connor didn't resist and let Hank wrap him up in a hug as he wept in such a deep and painful manner that his entire body shook with his sobs. "It's okay. Just cry and let it out..."

Burying his face against Hank's right shoulder Connor sobbed heavily between his choking breaths and wrapped his arms around Hank's shoulders and neck in a near death-grip as his heart ached with every conscious beat that thundered in his chest.

"It's okay, Connor."

Rubbing his hand in comforting circles over Connor's back Hank closed his eyes and saw, not a horrible image of death or suffering from his most recent nightmare, but of a pleasant moment when he held Cole in his arms after the little boy took his first steps and walked over to him for a proud and loving hug. The positive memory was very welcome and Hank held onto it as tightly as he was holding onto Connor with that very much needed hug.

Subconsciously Hank tightened the hug around Connor as much as he dared. "You're going to be okay, son."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Hank has a nightmare that Connor commits suicide. His nightmare becomes a reality when Connor really tries to end it all. 
> 
> *Two chapters at once because this one is so heavy as well as short. Sorry for all the darkness, but I figured getting two dark chapters on one night instead of one dark chapter two nights in a row would be a little easier to process.


	31. Safety Deposit

The warm spring morning was partially rainy as a chorus of bird songs echoed throughout the city while the small various birds all roosted in the trees beneath large green leaves to seek shelter from the rain. It was calm and peaceful as the rain clouds slowly parted and allowed the bright rays of the morning sun to shine through the sky, creating small rainbows peppered throughout the entire city. As the smell of fresh earth filled the air with its intoxicating fragrance Hank opened up the backdoor to let Sumo outside for a few minutes, and proceeded to check on the two potted plants sitting on the patio beside the door. Taking in a deep breath Hank enjoyed the fresh morning air.

The small seedlings had both broken through the top soil and were now just beginning to really grow and sprout leaves as they sought more sunlight and nutrients from the rain. Crouching down beside the two plants Hank focused on the green sprouts with his exhausted blue eyes and stifled a deep yawn. The previous night's sleep had done little to let Hank regain some energy after dealing with his horrific nightmare, and Connor's attempt at self destruction.

"I'm not surprised the flower is alive," Hank stated somberly as he stood back up and stretched out his tight back muscles a little. "but I almost forgot about the tomato plant until Connor mentioned it again."

Looking out at Sumo as the massive Saint Bernard rolled about in the damp grass in the middle of the backyard Hank sighed and gave the dog an annoyed wave of his hand.

"Yeah, you're not coming back inside until your fur dries off on its own. I'm not in the mood to deal with it."

Returning to the house through the backdoor Hank shut the door softly behind him with a subtle 'click' and decided to check on Connor without waking him up in the process. Pushing open the bedroom door Hank peered inside and saw Connor was still in rest mode and curled up on his left side under the blue weighted blanket while seemingly sleeping peacefully.

After Connor literally cried himself to sleep in Hank's arms the senior detective had to awkwardly half carry, half drag the deviant from the bathroom and into his bedroom to sleep properly, and by all account Connor hadn't moved since Hank left him alone. Aside from the steadily pulsing yellow L.E.D. in right his temple and the gentle rise and fall of his chest the deviant was entirely motionless.

"Stay like that for a while, kid. You need the rest."

Turning around Hank looked at the bathroom where the tragic incident nearly took place and examined the scene again. The revolver had been left on the sink and the lone bullet was still on the floor just beneath the sink. Picking up the bullet Hank stared at the powerful round and tightened his fingers around it as he clenched his hand into a tight fist of frustration at how the entire moment even happened.

Grabbing onto the revolver Hank stared at the weapon in his left hand and shook his head despondently. "I should've chucked this into the damn river the night of the Revolution."

Carrying the gun and the bullet out of the bathroom Hank quietly opened up the hallway closet and pulled out the metal lock box that had once contained the dangerous weapon. Re-securing the gun and bullet inside the box Hank proceeded to place the box down on the bookcase in the livingroom as he tried to think of what to do with offensively tempting object.

"Now I know why Connor wanted me to take away his gun."

The way Connor stated he didn't trust himself after the incident at the plaza initially seemed like a typical response to any officer being too close to an incident and having a shaking hand, now Hank realized it was because Connor was feeling self destructive long before their fight at the precinct.

"I may not be the best detective in this world," dragging his right hand over his bearded chin Hank leaned against the back of the couch and tried to clear his thoughts and come up with the correct solution to the problem at hand. "but there's still no excuse for me not seeing the warning signs sooner."

* * *

The city itself was handling the two failed assassination attempts with a surprising amount of respect as the two deviants who were nearly killed were being given their privacy while the investigation concluded. While Connor was already safe at his home with Hank and Sumo to keep him company Markus was currently on his way back to Carl's mansion along with North to finish recovering from his current wounds. Riding in the back of the autonomous taxi Markus eyed the neighborhood through the side window with a longing to never leave the familiar and comforting area ever again, while North gazed at it warily as if uncomfortable with being in such a ritzy location.

Part of the reason the two deviants had initially been drawn together stemmed from their very different backgrounds and experiences giving them a sense of completeness when together. The lack of common ground, while initially a fantastic reason to get to know one another and connect, was now beginning to grow as neither deviant seemed to be developing or changing in a way that the other could relate to anymore.

"...Thank you for coming with me, North." Speaking softly as to no aggravate his still healing throat Markus turned to face her as she sat beside him in the rear of the taxi. The thick white gauze bandages remained in place while Markus moved almost like he were wearing a warm scarf. "I know you have your other deviant friends to handle after you led them to freedom from Canada, so I appreciate you spending time with me."

"They're all being taken care of by Simon back at the tower." Reassuring Markus that she didn't mind spending the day with him at the comfort of Carl's mansion North offered him a kind smile. "They'll be just fine without me."

"...I hope so." The taxi arrived in front of the mansion and Markus promptly paid the fare with a cybernetic interface of his left palm. The door slid open and he and North stepped out of the vehicle together to walk up to the mansion's front door side by side. "...What of your friend who's going to talk with Connor?"

"She..." Pausing for a moment North sighed and made sure Markus didn't stumble as he walked to the front door to head inside the warm mansion. "She's going to seek shelter outside the tower for a while."

"...Did something happen?"

"Let's just say she doesn't see the tower through the same eyes as we do, and wanted some space to think."

"...She doesn't approve of me." Realizing what North was trying to dance around Markus just accepted the truth and opened the front door with a gentle motion. The artificial feminine voice of the house's security system greeted Markus upon his return, and with it David appeared in the foyer from the sitting room to give him a polite nod of respect. "Frankly, I can't say that I blame her."

"You're not offended?"

"...No. I was..." Trailing off for a moment Markus tried to think of the best way to admit his faults without getting too lost in thought. "Who I had been and who I had been trying to become was a hypocritical fool. I'm glad so many deviants rebelled against me and left the tower to be their own people."

"So, you're really going to go through with it?" Helping Markus remove his jacket North walked with him toward the sitting room where Carl was waiting for them while eating his breakfast. "You're going to step down as leader but remain the figurehead so our people just have a single target to channel all of their frustrations on?"

"...Yes. Our people don't need a leader or a false god right now. They need a symbol for hope and change, and I can be that symbol now that I've seen how much influence I've had in the world; both good and bad."

"Markus?" Carl's elderly voice called out to the returned deviant and invited him to join him and David in the sitting room. "It's about damn time you came back home."

Flashing North an optimistic smile Markus walked into the sitting room and joined Carl at the small table at the far side of the room while she hung back and David walked into the kitchen. "...I'm sorry if you were worried about me."

"Worried? I damn near had another heart attack!" Staring at the lingering bandages around Markus's neck Carl just sighed and patted his left hand along the deviant's right cheek. "You know, I was expecting your speech to have a major impact on the city, but not to such an extreme."

Confused by Carl's words Markus gave his father a lost glance as Carl pulled his hand back. "...How so?"

"Television; on!" The large television behind Markus glowed to life as a news broadcast detailing the plans to expand a housing project designated to save dying neighborhoods into a deviant community was being talked about in great length on every new channel in the city. "It sounds like your plan to open doors and build bridges really struck a chord with the city."

"...I was just trying to give comfort to the deviant community." Turning back to face Carl before him Markus gave the elderly artist a stunned looked. "Not ask for the humans to change the city's plans for reconstruction."

"Seems like your words and your actions," he motioned to the television screen prompting Markus to look again. The images of Connor saving Markus and then of Markus returning the favor were being replayed over and over again much to the fascination of the humans throughout Detroit. "carried more weight than you realized."

Turning away from the television Markus looked to North as she hung back in the doorway to the sitting room and gave him a kind smile.

"You led by example, son." Speaking with true pride in his words Carl helped Markus see his actions as they truly were. "You weren't just talking a big game when you said it was time for everyone in the city to come together. You were protected by someone who doesn't trust you and you didn't hesitate to repay his good deed with one of your own. THAT is the mark of a true leader; one who stands by their words and doesn't hide away on a throne of power."

"I don't think what I did was actually all that extraordinary or world changing, Carl."

"You already changed the world in a single night once before, why not do it a second time?"

"Isn't that a little much to ask for?" Glancing at North over his left shoulder Markus contemplated everything they had been through together as he searched through his his heart for his answers. Too much power and too much free reign has already proven to be detrimental. "If not arrogant?"

"Maybe, but as long as you're making efforts to change the world for the better rather than make it worse, then have at it. I'll proudly support you every step of the way."

* * *

Opening his burning eyes Connor glanced around his bedroom as his right hand trailed up his throat to rest beneath his jaw where he swore he could still feel the cold metal barrel of the revolver pressing up against his chin. Ashamed and confused by his emotional outburst from the previous night Connor replayed the previous night's events, the previous day's events over in his mind, and then tried to figure out how to begin his current morning in the aftermath of his darkest moment. As he sat upright in the bed Connor pushed aside his blanket and saw that he was still dressed in his old CyberLife uniform that had been left dirty and tarnished from his previous experiences post deviancy. The way the fabric rested on his artificial skin made him feel sick.

Rising from the bed Connor quickly tore off the offending uniform and left it in a pile at the foot of his bed before he slid open the closet to change into his clean and non-CyberLife affiliated clothing instead. The plain black t-shirt felt twice as soft in comparison to the uniform and even the jeans felt far more comfortable. Rubbing his fingers over his tired eyes Connor ran a self diagnostic and exited his bedroom as he tried to figure out what to do with himself.

Seeing Hank sitting in the recliner in the livingroom with his face pressed into his palms and elbows resting atop his knees made Connor realize how much his behavior had an impact on Hank as well. The senior detective's stress levels were very high despite him just sitting idle and it was evident that he hadn't slept well the night before.

Speaking up in a soft voice Connor approached Hank very warily. "...Hank?"

"Hey, kid." Lifting his head up quickly Hank looked over to the deviant and did his best to hide his very evident fatigue on both his face and in his overall body language. Clearing his throat a little every fiber of Hank's being told him to check on Connor without pushing too hard. "Uh, how do you feel?"

"...Ashamed."

"Don't be. You're not the first person, and you won't be the last, to have such an extreme break down." Putting both of his hands against his chest Hank motioned to himself as he spoke. "Just take a look at me..."

"I am looking at you."

Managing a weak chuckle Hank shook his head and tried to relax his tense posture as much as possible. "I went ahead and cleaned up the bathroom. I tossed that tarp in the garage so it can be properly used to clean up oil or paint, or some other shit."

"...What about the gun?" The yellow L.E.D. flashed to red as Connor dared to ask about its location. "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable with me knowing of its location."

"It's actually right beside ya'." Pointing to the locked metal box on the bookshelf beside Connor without any hesitation Hank made sure Connor knew he was still trusted. "I put it back in the box and I'm going to get rid of it so neither of us have to be tempted to use after going through a bad day again."

"A bad day? That seems like an oversimplification of what I nearly did."

"Everyone has 'em, kid. I'd say nearly getting shot, then nearly getting stabbed, then getting slapped in the face and undergoing a panic attack, only to end up having a fight with your partner is the very definition of one super bad, if not all out shitty, day."

Relief washed over Connor causing his shoulders to slump and his L.E.D. return to a slightly healthier yellow color. "Than you for understanding."

"No problem. Now..." Standing up from the recliner Hank walked with a mild limp as his back was beginning to ache due to him hefting Connor's dead weight around the night before. "We need to figure out what to do with this." Patting his left hand on the lid of the locked box Hank sighed and looked to the deviant for any suggestions. "Got any ideas?"

"Sell it?"

"I thought about it, but a gun like this would attract a lot of unwanted attention. Not to mention the fact that it's registered under a cop, so who knows what kind of trouble some asshole could make with that type of knowledge."

"Logical point. I take it you don't wish to have it destroyed, otherwise you would've done so while I slept."

"Yeah... My first thought was to take it out to the river and throw the damn thing in the water, but I just can't do it."

"May I ask why?"

"It was a gift from Barb from our first wedding anniversary." Pulling his hand back Hank gave the box a longing glance as memories washed over him. "I know it would seem so fucked up if I ended my own life with a gift from my late wife, but I think it'd be symbolic. A gift from her would allow me to finally be reunited with her on the other side..."

"There is often beauty found in despair. At least," perplexed by his own statement Connor sought validation. "that's what I think is true."

"It is, son. It's true."

Glancing down at the metal box on the bookshelf Connor contemplated an alternative to destroying the gun or selling it. It'd be best if it were kept under lock and key, and even better if it were out of sight and mind. A secondary place to keep it secured would be ideal, and keeping it safe in a place that only Hank could access it would be perfect.

"Until I can think of what to do with this thing," Hank sighed as he heard Sumo scratching at the backdoor. "I might as well hand it over to Fowler to keep."

"...Take it to the bank and keep it locked up in a safety deposit box."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Good idea, kid." Walking over to the backdoor Hank let Sumo inside and wisely stepped aside to make room for the massive dog as Sumo barreled through the door and promptly sat down at Connor's feet seeking some attention. "You can go to the bank, open up your own account and get the gun locked away."

Petting Sumo's ears Connor looked up at Hank with a blank stare in his eyes. "...Me?"

"Yup. You have the right to have your own accounts now, so why don't you start putting that money in a savings account to gain some interest instead of keeping it locked up in your own head for those digital transactions? Go ahead and get your account started and really watch your paychecks add up."

"...I suppose I can do that." Pulling his hand back from Sumo's ears Connor contemplated the offer and glanced at the metal box beside him again.

"I know you won't be tempted to use it again, Connor. Stop worrying about it."

Flashing utter shock at the senior detective Connor was almost convinced that Hank could read his mind. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I've been where you are, and I know how it feels to doubt your self control after a close call." Giving the deviant a firm pat on the shoulder Hank nodded at Connor and encouraged him to take the case and go to the bank. Picking up the box Hank presented it to Connor to hold without blinking. "You can do this. I know it."

"...Y-Yeah." Accepting the box with both of his hands Connor did what he could to keep his grip from shaking. "...I can do it."

"Before you go." Putting his left index fingertip to the yellow glowing L.E.D. in the deviant's temple Hank gave him a knowing glance. "You should cover that up. It might attract unwanted attention."

"How so?"

"Some people are still bigoted assholes who won't want to deal with an android at a bank and try to make a big deal about it. You know, there are still dense idiots blaming androids for their lost jobs and might see an android in a bank as a slap to the face."

"...That is a logical warning." Tightening his grip on the metal box Connor knew his L.E.D. was flickering back and forth between yellow and red nervously.

The flashing light in the deviant's temple didn't go unnoticed. "You can wait until you next day off if you're not up for going out into public just yet."

"No, I can do it. Just give me a moment to locate the appropriate bank and change my attire." Placing the box down on the bookshelf where it had been Connor walked down the hallway to return to his bedroom. "I'll be okay."

"I know you will." Smiling at the confident answer despite the nervous behavior Hank was relieved to see that Connor was pushing through his discomfort to overcome his current emotional obstacles. "We'll all be okay given enough time to heal."

* * *

Busying himself with Lucky's needs before stepping out to play his music Lucas made sure the growing kitten had plenty of food and water, as well as a new toy mouse to bat around so she'd be preoccupied long enough to let Gavin sleep-in without disturbance. Even without entering the abrasive detective's bedroom Lucas knew he was stressed out and exhausted, and that he needed to rest. Scanning through the walls and door Lucas could detect Gavin's elevated resting heart rate and blood pressure, as well as his inability to enter a proper deep R.E.M. sleep despite snoring loudly and having been asleep since almost three o'clock that morning.

Checking in on the detective only through cybernetic scans Lucas was satisfied that Gavin wasn't in need of anything to keep his blood sugar balanced or in danger of suffering any other complication due to his previous numerous concussions. Leaving the apartment quietly with his saxophone case in his hand Lucas stepped through the door and locked it behind himself before turning to leave down the corridor.

As the deviant turned around he nearly bumped into someone walking down the hallway with a small tray in his hands, but quickly corrected himself before the stranger dropped the tray and made a mess of the cookies all over the floor. "My apologies." Lucas stated sincerely as he eyed the unfamiliar face curiously. "I was too preoccupied with leaving the apartment quietly and hadn't considered anyone walking past the door."

"It's fine, no harm done." The stranger was a man in his early thirties with a flawless sun-kissed dark complexion and raven black hair. He was tall, had a strong build but he was still lean, dark green eyes and a perfect smile. With a strong jawline accentuating the smile the stranger could very well be a model and making bank in Hollywood, yet there he was just roaming the hallways of the apartment complex. "My name is Aaron Lockhart and I just moved in down the hallway. I'm just introducing myself to the neighbors and offering cookies to ensure I'm not a threat."

"Hello, Aaron." Extending his right hand Lucas shifted the case to his left hand and greeted Aaron properly. "My name is Lucas Blake. My roommate," nodding toward the door beside him Lucas took the liberty of introducing Gavin as well after releasing the polite handshake. "is sleeping. He is Gavin Reed."

"Gavin, huh?" Both of Aaron's hands tightened around the tray as he stared at the door with a noticeable gleam in his green eyes. "Is he the one with the hazel eyes and a scar?"

"That is Gavin, correct."

"I saw him stumbling out of the elevator around three this morning when I was pushing my couch into my apartment. He helped me get the damn thing inside so I could finally go to bed, but before I could thank him properly or get his name he was gone."

"Please don't mistake his personality as rude, he is a detective and was working very late last night."

"Oh no, I get it." Aaron reached into his back pocket with his right hand and showed Lucas a shield in his wallet. "I'm a firefighter so I'm no stranger to late nights and going into 'zombie mode' after midnight."

"That's a relief."

"Uh... This might seem very straight forward and I'm sorry if I'm crossing the line here, but..." Flashing Lucas a sincere grin Aaron decided it'd be best to be honest rather than play coy. "is Gavin single?"

"Single?" Lucas's blue L.E.D. flickered to yellow for a moment before returning to blue as he answered the question. "Yes, he is not currently in a relationship or dating anyone."

"Then there's a chance?" Blushing a little it was clear Aaron was interested in getting to know Gavin better. "I mean, unless he's, not into guys."

"From what he's told me he is in fact open to such a relationship."

"That's the best answer I could've gotten!"

"However..." Lowering his voice Lucas decided that he needed to offer some form of protection toward Gavin as the exhausted detective had been enduring the aftermath of a very negative relationship and an even worse encounter with an abusive ex-boyfriend. "he has recently gotten out of a very serious and toxic relationship; his previous partner was unfaithful. He's also recovering from a secondary abusive relationship that has left him traumatized."

"Oh... Okay, I get it." Sincere in his words Aaron understood what Lucas was hinting at and respected that Gavin might be guarded or unreceptive. "Is there any way I could introduce myself without seeming like I'm coming off as too strong?"

"Well," thinking about Gavin's routine during his time off Lucas thought of a possible method for Aaron to reintroduce himself to Gavin in a subtle way. "during his time off he typically goes to the apartment's gym during the afternoon for a workout. You might be able to meet him there later on today."

"Perfect! Anything else?"

Lucas eyed the tray of cookies, ran a scan over the treats and gave Aaron some additional helpful advice on the potential courting situation. "Gavin is diabetic. You may want to offer something that is more appropriate for his diet."

"You know something, Lucas? You're the best wing-man!"

"'Wing-man'?" Unfamiliar with the term Lucas just took Aaron's word for it and decided to continue on his way. "...Thank you."

"Well then, I guess I'll go make up a special batch of cookies for Gavin and use my mom's best recipe. She was a diabetic too, and she's the one who taught me and my sister how to cook. It won't be a problem."

"Then I suppose all that's left is determining how Gavin will respond."

"Yeah, thanks for the information, Lucas. I'll see ya' around!"

Lucas watched as Aaron returned to his apartment two doors down to set about his new mission of baking cookies just for Gavin and getting to know his new neighbor a little better. Tightening his grip on his saxophone case Lucas went about his business reaching the elevator at the end of the hallway and let out a very human sigh in response to the interesting conversation he had just taken part in.

"I wonder if all human dating rituals are so complex." Pressing his right hand against the call button for the elevator Lucas stepped into the vacant space and proceeded to descend to the ground floor. "Or if it's just exclusive to Gavin and his special brand of personality?"

* * *

It took Connor an hour of searching to find the bank that he felt was the most appropriate for not just his financial needs, but one that was in a relatively open minded area that would ensure he'd have minimal issues with potential bigots skulking about the area. Wearing his usual simple attire of a black t-shirt and jeans Connor also threw on a dark blue button down shirt over top, and as much as he wanted to wear his winter beanie to hide his glowing L.E.D. Hank convinced him to wear a baseball cap instead since it was now springtime. With the faded blue 'Detroit Tigers' cap on his head covering both his hair and his glowing light Connor drove to the bank with the lock box, and prepared to say goodbye to the offensive weapon for an indeterminate amount of time.

Sitting in the parking lot outside the bank Connor eyed the building for a moment, watching the seemingly perfectly balanced amount of humans and androids alike entering the premise to handle their daily routines, and contemplated how opening his own bank account would be an ideal way to secure his funds and ensure his paychecks were gaining interest.

Taking in a deep breath Connor looked at the metal box to his side and eyed it was an almost sickened glance as he thought about how he had been so low and so close to ending his own life just the night before. Unsure if he was grateful for Hank's intervention or resentful of it, Connor picked up the box and carried it at his side as he exited the vehicle and walked into the bank to go about his own business.

It didn't take long for Connor's own account to be set up and to have a safety deposit box put in his name, and in a way the efficiency was a little alarming as he had anticipated such an easy interaction. The bank teller he spoke with was very kind and friendly, and she seemed very happy to be helping a deviant open up an account. With everything officiated, signed and filed away Connor was shown to the bank's massive vault to place the metal box in his new safety deposit box for storage.

"Right here's your personalized and secured safety deposit box, Mr. Wolf." The teller personally showed Connor into the vault and gave him the key to open up said box for himself. "Our vault is secured at all times and monitored inside and out with motion activated cameras to ensure no one has their personal items stolen."

"I'm not worried about theft." Opening the deposit box Connor pulled it from its designated place in the metal wall and placed it down on the small metal table in the middle of the vault. Opening the lid Connor took the metal lock box from under his arm and placed it down inside the deposit box to be locked up and forgotten about for the time being. "I am worried about temptation."

"I know what you mean. I had to lock up my grandfather's prized pearl handled pistol and my grandmother's jewels because I have family members who put monetary value over sentimental value."

"It's not uncommon for people to secure weapons in a bank vault?"

"Not at all." Smiling warmly the teller watched as Connor returned the deposit box to the wall and locked it up tight. "We're more than happy to help people keep certain objects secured for whatever reason they may have."

"That's reassuring to know." With the box secured in place Connor slipped the key into his pocket and readied to return home after dealing with the gun at long last. The urge to use the gun seemed to disappear the moment the key was put away. "I appreciate all your-"

From outside the vault a mixture of panicked screams and loud masculine voices sounded off through the bank in a threatening manner. "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW! DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" As the panicked voices quieted and turned into whimpers the same voice shouted again. "ANYONE MOVES AND THEY DIE! ANY DAMN MACHINE SO MUCH AS LOOKS AT ME AND I'M BREAKING IT!"

Connor held out his right arm in front of the teller to keep her from leaving the vault as he cybernetically tapped into the bank's security cameras and figured out what was going on through the live feed. Just a minute prior four masked men all wielding high caliber guns stormed the bank and were now holding all the tellers and customers hostage. Sending a distress call to the precinct and informing them of the situation Connor knelt down on the floor of the vault and motioned for the tell to do the same.

"There are four men attempting to rob the bank." Connor whispered in a cautionary manner as he kept himself between the thieves and the innocent teller. His first instinct was to keep everyone safe as he was the only officer at the scene, and they needed his help. "Remain in here and don't move or cry out."

"What?!" Struggling to keep herself from yelping in surprise the teller grabbed onto Connor's shoulders with her shaking hands as she stated the obvious. "We need to call for help!"

"I'm a detective and I have already requested help." Speaking calmly Connor informed her that he had everything under control. "It'd best if you remained in here and out of sight, it'll make things simpler with fewer hostages on the floor."

Pulling back her hands the teller gave Connor a terrified stare as she continued to tremble in fear. "Wh-What're you going to do?"

"I'm trained in hostage negotiation. I need to try to handle this to the best of my ability." Holding up both hands Connor stood up and stepped out of the vault and out into the middle of the bank to address the four armed men in a calm but confident voice. "Hello, my name is Sergeant Connor Wolf. I work with the Detroit Police Department, let's work this out."

The four men all turned around and faced Connor with wide eyes seen through the holes of the refractory masks they were wearing to disguise their faces from the cameras, and to make it all the more difficult to be identified by witnesses. All four men were tall in height, two of whom were very strongly built, one was overweight and the other was clearly emaciated from consistent drug use. Through the small opening the masks that allowed the mean to see and speak Connor could see that two of the men were white, one was black and the fourth man was too sickly and frail to identify properly. Connor couldn't identify any other details of their beings to accurately determine their ages.

Scattered throughout the bank were men, women and a few children all laying on their stomachs on the floor in a murmured panic as they awaited the outcome of the situation at hand. Just as many deviants were also cowering on the ground, some had their L.E.D.'s while others did not which helped them blend in easier with their fellow humans. No one dared to move and everyone did their best to keep the kids from crying out in fear and making things more stressful.

"GET YOUR ASS ON THE FLOOR, PIG!" The leader of the group, the very well toned white man, pointed his gun at Connor and shouted at him to surrender. "OR I'LL BLOW YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF!"

"Listen to me, please." Cybernetically Connor recorded the encounter and sent a live feed out to the precinct as other officers were sent to the bank to handle the incident. Such an eclectic group of people immediately ruled out gang activity in the robbery's motivation, but it didn't narrow things down enough for Connor to negotiate to the best of his ability. "I work with the police and other officers are already on their way to the bank. We need to end this peacefully and calmly before anyone gets hurt."

The overweight white man nudged the leader in the ribs and spoke up in a low voice. "...We should just go. The cops are coming and we can still run."

"Shut up, I got this." Keeping his aimed at Connor the leader ordered him to surrender again. "I SAID GET DOWN."

"I won't do that. We need to talk and I need to have your attention. You must be willing to reason, otherwise this will end poorly."

"YOU MOTHERFUC-"

"Listen to me!" Raising his voice Connor kept his hands up in a submissive manner and used his eyes to motion to all the cameras actively recording what was going on. "You're being recorded as we speak and the police can see and hear everything that's going on. While your masks will make identification difficult it won't guarantee you'll escape. Drop your weapons and surrender now to make things easier on yourselves. No one has to be hurt today."

Back-up arrived in a blaze of sirens and flashing lights as a dozen patrol cars swarmed the bank and set up a perimeter around the entire building. The prompt arrival and heavy number of police officers made the four men very uneasy as they realized their window for escape had just closed.

"I already told you my name," Connor stated in a calm tone as he tried to keep the situation under control. "and I identified myself as an officer. My job is to protect the public, and even though you're currently breaking the law, I still have to protect you, too. Please, let me help you."

Lowering his weapon the black man agreed with the overweight man and tried to get their leader to back down. "This isn't going as you said it would, we need to bail. NOW. We can find another way to-"

"No! We've come this far and we're not leaving until we get what we came for!" Pointing to the scrawny man who was fidgeting a little where he was standing the leader ordered him about. "Go find those names and do it now! Earn your keep."

Connor remained in place and continued to speak civilly with the remaining three men of the group. "Any names found within the bank are going to be secured behind very strong locks and passwords. You won't be able to locate the information you need before the police enter the building."

"Shut up!"

"You're clearly looking for something particular. Talk to me and I can help you find a solution."

"Fuck off, pig! You did nothing when those damn machines started stealing our jobs," he waved the gun's barrel at a nearby deviant teller who tried to press herself lower into the floor as if she could disappear. "so why should I trust you?! The machines are killing us and you're doing nothing about it!"

Cybernetically relaying the information about the group's motivation to the precinct outside Connor made an effort to speak as 'human' as possible and dropped his more formal form of natural dialogue to keep his deviancy a secret. "...Yeah, I understand. The cops didn't do anything when corporations began firing hardworking people and replacing them with machines. Those people were so focused on lining their pockets that they didn't care that they were letting honest people starve in their homes, if they were lucky enough to keep their home after being laid off."

"So you do get it! Then why the fuck didn't you guys do anything about?!"

"The cops can't legally make corporations keep humans on their payroll. I'm sorry you were left without a job and felt betrayed, but stealing from the bank and holding all these innocent people hostage won't help your cause."

"Fuck off!" Looking to his scrawny partner who was looking for certain names and details the leader snapped at him impatiently. "Get me the damn names, NOW! We gotta' move!"

"I-I-I'm trying..." Scratching at the side of his neck the scrawny man was frantically typing away on a keyboard with one hand and struggling to hold still during his tense search. "There's... I'm not f-familiar with-"

"You're fuckin' high AGAIN, aren't you?!" Losing what was left of his patience the leader was ready to snap at any moment. "Goddamn it, you needed to keep straight for just one damn hour, asshole! You just ruined EVERYTHING!"

Deductive reasoning based on the group's motivation and their search for names, not money, gave Connor the information he needed to determine what the men were really after. "If you're going to use the bank records to locate the addresses of every C.E.O. in Detroit to get revenge, then I'm going to warn you now that taking their lives or robbing their homes won't help you in any way."

The four men all froze as they realized that Connor had figured them out, and were now very guarded with their next moves.

"You'll get out your aggression and make them feel your pain, but in the end nothing will change. Be patient." Finding words of optimism and honesty Connor tried to get the four men to surrender without incident. "Due to the new laws and rights being passed androids will be getting paid to work rather than being used as free labor. No one will be forced aside to make room for free labor anymore, and I know that a majority of the androids who were FORCED into unpaid servitude have now vacated those positions. It's entirely possible that your job will return to you in time."

"But you can't KNOW that, and my kid can't wait for something that MIGHT happen!" Losing his emotional composure the anger melted into frustration. "He's sick and needs an operation I can't afford!"

"I'm sorry about your son, but consider how much more help your family will need if you go to jail for armed robbery. Your son needs you to protect him but doing this isn't the right way."

"He's right, man." The overweight man agreed and watched as the black man began taking away their guns to put on the table as an act of surrender. "I love him, too, he's my nephew and I'd put down my own life to help him. But there's gotta' be another way to help him."

"It's too late." Jerking the gun from who was now clearly his brother's hand, the leader pointed the gun at Connor again. "We've come this far and we won't leave empty handed. Go raid the vault and take what you can. Bills only, no jewels or watches!"

"But we-"

"Do it, now!"

Submissive and not wanting things to get any worse the brother walked toward the vault but Connor stopped him by grabbing onto his left bicep.

"Do not do this. Surrender now." Connor warned as he gave the man a stern look. "You already know this is wrong. Surrender and I give you my word that I'll find a way to help your nephew get the treatment he needs. He's done nothing wrong and doesn't deserve to be neglected or suffer."

The black man put his hand on the leader's gun and lowered it to the ground. "Listen to him. We know money's tight but I'd be willing to pitch in and help your boy get his surgery. You know I love him like he's my own, we _can_ find a way."

Taking back the gun in a jerking motion the man took a stepped away from his allies and kept aim on Connor as his finger hovered over the trigger. "...There is a way I can help my son and I'm going to do it."

"By killing a damn cop?!"

"No, by going out _by cops_." Taking in a deep breath the leader evidently made his decision and wasn't going to turn back. "Tell him that I love him and I will miss him, and tell my wife that I did what I needed to keep our son alive."

Connor's eyes went wide as realized what the man was going to do. "No! If you let the police kill you then your family will be denied any and all insurance payouts AND your family will struggle even more due to the public scrutiny. Do NOT do this! Your son needs you to be his father, not a pariah."

"...It's too late. This wouldn't have happened if there wasn't a fuckin' cop in here. Or if Reggie hadn't fucked up!" Tightening his finger around the trigger the leader looked at the hostages, honed in on the scrawny man and pulled the trigger once, putting a bullet in the man's head. "And if these damn machines would've just left the city none of this would've had to happen!"

Moving quickly the leader shifted his attention to an innocent android tell cowering on the floor and sent off the second shot that echoed loudly throughout the bank and caused all of the hostages to scream in panic while the police outside responded by kicking down the doors to get inside.

Unable to disarm the man Connor instinctively ducked down and managed to get to the side out of harm's way. As he kept low he looked about and traced the second bullet's trajectory, and trailed it into the vault behind him. Peering inside the vault Connor saw that the teller who had helped him earlier was now nursing a bullet wound in her left shoulder and covered in her own blood as she knelt on the floor and wept in righteous fear and pain.

"Damn it..." Before he could react more bullets flew through the air and more shouts of screams of pain and fear filled the bank. Scanning the area Connor began counting the wounded bodies and gunshots with sickening accuracy. Unable to stop the chaos or even defend himself; by the time he'd get the deposit box opened and the gun retrieved it'd be all over, Connor just stayed down and documented the carnage as much as he could.

Everything was a blur and the chaos that had filled the bank suddenly quieted down as a canister of tear gas rolled into the room and responding officers swarmed the building to seek the four gunmen responsible for the incident. Once the smoke cleared Connor was greeted with the gruesome sight of bodies laying on the floor in growing pools of blood. The responding officers had isolated the offending four gunmen and were securing two of the men in handcuffs, while the third and fourth man were left laying on the floor in their own puddles of blood.

"...This shouldn't have happened." Connor felt his heart hitch in his chest as the brutality of the incident was made abundantly clear. "...Th-This is my fault."

"Connor?" Chris's voice cut through the bloody fog as he knelt down in front of the stunned deviant. Removing the protective visor from his eyes Chris looked at Connor more directly and spoke to him in a calm voice. "Are you hurt?" When he didn't receive a response Chris asked again in a slightly louder tone. "Connor, talk to me, man! Are you hurt?"

"...N-No. I am not damaged."

"We got the guy who started this." Remaining professional and disciplined Chris tried to get Connor to focus back onto reality. "We saw what you saw, your feed helped us keep the casualties as low as possible."

The sight of the desperate gunman on the floor, dead, made Connor's artificial stomach twist. "...He didn't have to die."

"We know that, too. You tried to get him to surrender but he was too dangerous for us to risk any form of confrontation with. We saw him kill his own friend for fuck sake."

"He was desperate." Looking past Chris to where the body was laying Connor closed his eyes and tried to not think about the wasted life laying on the floor just a few feet away from him. "His _family_ was desperate. And now they'll be worse off because he made one desperate decision that backfired."

"I know, we heard it all. We'll figure something out, you were right about what you said earlier."

Connor opened his eyes and looked toward Chris with utter confusion in his tired gaze. "...What was that?"

"His son doesn't deserve to suffer because of a shitty economy and unemployment rate. Knowing that the boy's father was so desperate to save his life that he'd rather die instead just proves how desperate their situation truly is."

"Even if the little boy does get his surgery and live he'll have to live without his father. That isn't fair to either of them."

"Yeah..." Chris thought about his own young son and couldn't imagine letting Damian grow up without him. It was a very heavy and emotional day, and even though it was Connor's day off it was clear everyone involved was going to need time to come to terms with what happened. "We'll figure this out, Connor. You should head on out of here while we find a way to clean this mess up."

"...I hope so."

While Chris backed off to tend to the other hostages Connor stood up slowly and looked inside the vault to the teller who was having her wound tended to by another cop, and then looked at the other victims of the shooting. The deviant who had been aimed at had been killed instantly when the bullet pierced her cranium through her forehead. Two other men were bleeding from wounds in their abdomen and hip, while one woman had a severe wound to her chest and tragically her son was dealing with a bullet to his back.

So many innocent people had been injured, one man was dead, and countless others were going to be affected permanently in an incalculable way.

"Shit..." Putting his hands to the back of his head in a physical display of his frustration Connor took in a deep breath and felt himself beginning to tremble. The same type of stress and emotional upheaval he had felt inside his heart just prior to his panic attack was returning quickly, and Connor knew he needed to get away from the bank in order to calm himself down. "This is... This is wrong!"

Walking on his shaking legs Connor kept his eyes downcast and stepped out of the bank's front doors one careful, slow step at a time. Not wanting to step in any blood or step on any evidence at the scene as he walked the deviant exited the bank, and found his way over to Captain Fowler standing outside beside a squad car as he awaited updates from his men inside the devastated bank.

"Connor." Addressing the detective in a compassionate tone Captain Fowler put his hand right to the deviant's left shoulder and gave him a worried stare as he saw the emotional distress in Connor's eyes. "Look, you just went through some very heavy stuff today, and the shit from yesterday wasn't any better. Take the rest of the week off and do whatever it is you need to do in order to work through whatever it is you're feeling."

"Captain, I accept full responsibility for-"

"No, I'm going to stop you right there." Shaking Connor's shoulder a little Captain Fowler's terse tone shifted into a more paternal and understanding one. "We all saw and heard everything that you went through. We know you did what you could and tried to get him to surrender multiple times, but he made up his mind and made his choices. There's nothing more you could've done, and nothing that happened in there is your fault."

"I honestly doubt that."

"Don't. Trust me on this, you did everything right and you tried to be reasonable, but he wasn't listening."

"That doesn't undo the fact that so many people were hurt and killed today."

"You're right, it doesn't. But that doesn't make you responsible either. You're a great detective Connor and a skilled negotiator, but you don't have the experience to tell you that some people just don't _want_ to be saved and _can't_ be saved. That doesn't mean you're any less of a detective or negotiator as a result, it just means you're-" Stopping for a moment Captain Fowler realized 'human' wasn't the correct word to use. Finding the appropriate substitute he finished his thought and gave Connor a kind glance. "...perfect. You're not perfect, no one is, and that's just fine. You always do your best and in the end that's all that matters."

Full of doubt and pain Connor just gave Captain Fowler a silent shake of his head as he walked away from the damaged bank, walked past the parked car and continued to just keep walking to a destination unknown.

The day had started off tense for the deviant and it seemed it was going to end just as tense, if not traumatizing.

* * *

Playing his usual set down on the vacant lot on Baker Street for almost three consecutive hours Lucas had accumulated an impressive amount of money from passersby, and casual audience members alike. The opened saxophone case sitting on the sidewalk in front of Lucas was slowly filling up with bills and coins of all denominations, and Lucas found himself growing a little weary of playing his lengthy songs. Finishing his current melody and ending on a high note Lucas opened his gray eyes to look at the small group of people applauding his skill and slowly departing from the lot after the concert came to an end.

Pleased with his financial gain Lucas thanked the crowd before he knelt down and began sorting through the bills and coin to put them into the hidden compartment within the case before setting the saxophone down inside it for transport. Removing the support strap from around his neck Lucas carefully set the instrument down into the case and closed the lid with two firm snaps.

"Today was a profitable day." The deviant's blue L.E.D. cycled slowly in his temple as he cybernetically filed his current finances. "If I can continue to acquire approximately three hundred dollars per afternoon for the next three months I will have the appropriate funds to pay for rent and additional Thirium without any difficulty."

"...You're very good."

Lucas looked up at the voice as he immediately recognized Connor and was surprised to see him. "Connor, I was unaware you were even here."

"...I arrived during the middle of your final song."

"I see." Standing up with his case in his left hand Lucas stared at the deviant and detected his very high stress levels that made him worry. Approaching Connor curiously Lucas stood before the deviant detective and tried to understand the blank expression on Connor's face without getting too intrusive. "You appear to be very upset. What's wrong?"

"I... I keep making mistakes." There was no other way for Connor to say what was he was feeling. "I don't know what to do to remedy said mistakes."

"Mistakes? How so?"

"You know of the incident at the plaza yesterday, yes?"

"Yes. I also know that what happened wasn't your fault, nor does anyone believe you're in any way responsible for what happened. You saved Markus's life and he in turn saved your life. Our people are rejoicing at the mutual acts of kindness and heroics."

Closing his eyes Connor took in a shallow breath as he tried and failed to control his emotions as the panic attack he was attempting to ignore intensified with every beat of his heart. "...There was another incident beyond just the attack at the plaza yesterday, and today I... I made another error."

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Shaking his head Connor just extended his right hand and retracted his artificial skin to expose his plastimetal palm beneath as he next words shook with his distress. "...I can't talk."

Without a further word Lucas took Connor's right hand in his own and connected his mind to Connor's mind. The images, the sounds, the smells, the sensations and the intense emotions nearly overwhelmed Lucas's processors causing his L.E.D. to flicker in an empathetically angry red hue. Ignoring his urge to break the contact until every one of Connor's memories and experiences were transferred over Lucas felt a tear run down his cheek as Connor's pain became his pain within a matter of seconds.

"Connor... You..." Letting go of Connor's trembling hand only after the deviant detective lessened his grip first Lucas gave Connor a truly sorrowful stare as he too could feel the impending panic attack. "You've suffered so much in such a small time frame." Shaking from the emotional contact Lucas put his case down on the sidewalk and quickly wrapped both of his arms around Connor in a tight hug to embrace the suffering deviant in the only way he knew was effective courtesy of the memory of Hank saving his life the previous night. "I am so sorry you feel like your life isn't worth living anymore!"

"It's not..." Refusing to reciprocate the embrace out of a misplaced need to feel like he deserved to be disowned and left to rot somewhere forgotten, Connor struggled to express himself without breaking down in the process. "I continuously make bad decisions and other people get hurt!"

"No, I saw your memories." Tightening the hug Lucas was overcome with an unexplainable urge to protect Connor from all the evils in the world as if it had been a mission assigned to him by a higher power. "You did everything right, it's the other people involved who were mistaken. Please don't blame yourself for those previous transgressions!"

"How can I not? I'm the common denominator in every negative incident that's taken place in this city!"

"Not true! You saved Hank's life, you saved our people during the Raid and the Revolution, you've helped other deviants find justice by continuing your role as a detective, and you're helping bridge gaps between humans and deviants!" Letting up on the hug for a moment Lucas looked Connor in the eyes and kept his hands on the pained deviant's shoulders. "You're just so focused on saving the rest of the world that you've forgotten that you need to save yourself."

Letting fresh tears fall from his eyes Connor forced himself to speak his mind and not deny what he was feeling as Captain Fowler's previous words began to echo in his mind like a sign from above. "...What if I don't want to be saved?"

Lucas's expression dropped as his red L.E.D. flashed to yellow with utter worry. "Then all I can say is maybe you should look beyond what you _want_ and find out what you _need_."

"What I need?"

"Connor, I can detect your dangerous vital signs and high stress levels. By all account you're suffering from P.T.S.D. from what you've been through and are now enduring a horrible depression. I cannot relate to your past experiences, you protected me from having to suffer through such hardships and for that I am eternally grateful, but I can still offer you my hand to help you through this."

"How?!" Abruptly stepping back from Lucas as if enraged by the comment Connor dragged his right forearm over his eyes to remove his tears as he sucked in a breath between his clenched teeth. "I don't know what to do and I'm the epicenter of the problem! How can you know the solution when we've only socialized on three distinct occasions?"

"I don't claim to know the solution, and I doubt I ever will. But I can still help you and I want to help you."

"...Why?"

"Because we're-" The concept of siblings was still an impossibility in Connor's mind, Lucas knew it as a fact through Connor's memories. Selecting a new way to describe his feelings and motivation Lucas continued with his thoughts. "We're friends. We may not have socialized on a regular basis but we are friends. You saved my life and for that I feel a form of friendship had been forged."

"Friendship?"

"Yes. As your friend let me help you through your current pain. I know you blame yourself for what happened at the bank today and how you feel as if you're somehow unworthy of being given the chance to live, but you're wrong. Hank has told you as much and even though you doubt his claims you should believe him. He has much more experience with life and being a detective in general."

Quiet and struggling to keep his frayed nerves from splitting any further Connor just stood before Lucas with a lost stare in his soulful brown eyes.

"I know he cares about you. Despite the argument and physical altercation you two had yesterday he still helped you through a dangerously bleak moment and trusted you to be alone with the very gun you nearly used on yourself. If he can trust you then you can learn to trust yourself as well."

"...Maybe."

"Let me take you back to the house so you can speak with Hank again. I'm certain he's waiting for you to return now that the incident at the bank has been resolved." Tightening his right hand on Connor's left shoulder Lucas encouraged him to keep striving forward to have a better future as he picked his case up from the ground again. "We'll both help you."

* * *

Watching the news report on the television regarding the incident at the bank, while also talking with Captain Fowler over his phone, Hank just stared at the screen as if waiting for something else to happen just to make things worse than they already are. Having been told of Connor's now mandatory week off to rest and recover on a mental degree Hank agreed entirely, and volunteered to take the week off as well to keep an eye on the deviant. Refraining to mention Connor's close call the night before the senior detective just handled the phone call professionally and patiently waited for Connor's inevitable return to the house after the hostage situation at the bank.

The news broadcast confirmed the casualties at the bank and of the failed robbery, to which Hank knew those details were going to give Connor mixed feelings. Connor succeeded in stopping the robbery, but he failed to keep all of the hostages alive during the negotiation process. It wasn't Connor's fault as the four gunmen were behaving erratically and weren't as cooperative as they should've been to receive a peaceful outcome, but Connor wouldn't see it like that. He'd just see it as a failure on his part for not having impossible to obtain details or facts to use as tools during the negotiation process.

The dark cloud hanging over Connor's head just got a little darker and a lot heavier all because of a chance encounter at the bank.

Slipping the phone into his pocket Hank slumped back against the couch and sighed deeply to himself. Pressing his fingertips to his temples Hank tried to quell the building headache threatening to burst through his skull at any moment as he awaited Connor's return.

From his pillow in the corner of the livingroom Sumo whimpered once and rose to his paws to go over to Hank and sit down beside him.

"Good dog, Sumo." Rubbing his left hand over the massive Saint Bernard's ears Hank looked down at the loyal bundle of fluff at his side. "Wait until Connor gets back. He's the one you're going to need to cheer up, not me."

The sound of the garage door opening caught Hank's attention and with that sound he let out a weary breath of relief. Staying on the couch Hank waited for the side doors to open up before he even turned to look at the deviant upon his return. Blinking his tired eyes a few time Hank swore he was seeing double until he realized that Lucas had been the one to drive Connor back home after the close call at the bank, and he wasn't actually going crazy.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here, Lucas." Greeting the second deviant kindly Hank rubbed his thumb and forefingers over his bloodshot eyes as he spoke up loud and clear. "But you're welcome all the same."

"Hello, Hank." Greeting the senior detective politely Lucas discreetly motioned to Connor at his left side as the devastated deviant pulled off his cap to reveal the rapidly red pulsing L.E.D. in his right temple. "Connor found his way to my block after I finished my set." Holding up the car keys in his right hand Lucas tossed the keys over to Hank to take back for himself. "He had a rather unsettling experience and so I drove him home."

"Thanks, kid. I'm glad you did that." Catching and pocketing the keys Hank rose from the couch and approached Connor with a protective demeanor. Lightly he put his left hand under Connor's chin and forced the deviant to look directly at him. The pain and shock in Connor's eyes told Hank everything he needed to know about the deviant's mindset and how to react. "Just another shitty day, huh, son?"

Something about the way Hank spoke gave Connor a sense of relief. There was no hostility in Hank's tone, only understanding, and with that understanding the panic Connor had been restraining began to ebb away until there was nothing but fear and sorrow left behind.

"After days like today the best thing you can do is go shower off and let out your frustrations in private. Go on." Patting Connor's right shoulder lightly Hank motioned for him with a tilt of his head to go down the hallway and lock himself in the bathroom. "Take all the time you need."

Only nodding silently Connor replied with such a melancholy presence that Sumo whimpered empathetically. Accompanied to the bathroom by Sumo right at his side Connor readily locked himself away in the bathroom with the intention of scrubbing the horrible day from his skin, and hiding out from the rest of the world for as long as he could.

Once the door 'clicked' shut Hank fell back down the couch and pressed his burning eyes into his left palm as he leaned forward atop his knees in slumped frustration. "...I have no idea what I'm going to do with him."

"Yes you do." Lucas joined Hank on the couch and offered the senior detective a shoulder to cry on for a moment. "He showed me his memories and I saw everything he's gone through as of late. The incident at the plaza, the confrontation with the widow, his panic attack, the fight..." Trailing off as he felt Hank tense up beside him Lucas kept his voice calm and patient. "You also kept him from doing something irreversibly regrettable last night. You know what to do, you're just unable to get him to cooperate with you and he is unable to see all the good he's done for the city."

"Wait, you saw his memories? Does that mean you felt his emotions, too?"

"Yes. I-" Not wanting to betray Connor's trust but unwilling to risk Connor's life in the process Lucas told Hank the unfortunate truth. "I can confirm he is still feeling self destructive."

"Damn it..."

"From what I've witnessed through his own eyes he is feeling overwhelmed and is on constant edge that if he fails in any way, or does anything to can be perceived as a failure, he will be forcibly deactivated and permanently shutdown."

"No!" Defiant and protective the very idea of Connor being taken away and destroyed pushed away his mounting fatigue for a moment. "That won't happen to him, _ever_."

"You and I are aware of this fact but from his own personal experiences and pain he has to accept this as a truth, and not just hopeful outcome."

Shaking his head a little Hank lifted up his gaze and looked to Lucas beside him. "You know what? It all makes sense now."

"What does?"

"His behavior." Listening to the sound of the shower turning on in the bathroom Hank gave Lucas an ashamed glance. "He's worried about being killed for a mistake, for something beyond his control, and so in his mind the only way to take back control and fix these mistakes is to end his own life on his own terms."

"He..." Lucas's brow arched a little as his blue L.E.D. cycled in a wary yellow in his temple. "He believes ending his life is the only way to maintain control over said life?"

"Bingo. I've been down that same dark path with the same fucked up mindset guiding my every step. I know exactly how the kid feels right now."

"Then you know how to help him?"

"I know what helped _me_ , but I can't guarantee it'll help _him_. Mental health and depression don't have a single universal cure, and no amount of drugs, therapy or 'positive thinking' will get him, or anyone else, to just 'snap out of it'."

"May I ask what helped you?"

Crossing his arms over his chest Hank leaned back again, his tired blue irises shining brightly in contrast to the dark bags under his eyes, and nodded at the closed bathroom door behind the couch. "Him. Having someone to look out for and having someone see me as a person worth living and being useful in some way gave me the drive to keep on living for a while longer."

"Then perhaps that's what Connor needs. He already has you as a good friend who will watch his back." Lucas noted as his L.E.D. returned to calm blue with his equally calm words. "Now he needs someone to look after to remind him that he does help other people in this world, and that he is a good person."

"Sounds good in theory, but how're you going to make it a reality?"

"...Perhaps now is the time to inform him of my hope to have him be a brother to me and not just a friend as I stated before."

"Well, a little brother to protect could be exactly what he needs to focus his thoughts on something more constructive and get him away from his sense of self destruction, but he needs to be receptive to the idea. It can't just be forced on him."

"Yes, I'm aware." Preconstructing the potential outcomes Lucas knew they needed to tread lightly and give Connor plenty of space to think and decide for himself, otherwise their efforts will be ineffective. "How can I do so without overstepping my boundaries?"

"First of all, don't worry about it." Leaning forward again Hank tilted his head to the side to crack his stiff neck then arched his back a little to get his sore back to do the same. "Second of all, tomorrow I'm going to take him up to the cabin out in the forest, and away from the city for a while so he can just think and not have to worry about anything else. Third, I'll try to get him to respond to adopting a more social life and suggest he spend time with you instead of always just me and Sumo."

"Connor does not socialize with other people?"

"Nope." Popping the 'p' in his response Hank rubbed his palms together anxiously and took in a deep breath. "He's either here or working. Even when the other officers try to make small talk with him at the precinct or try to get him to join them at a cop bar on the weekends the kid always shies away."

"...Does he socialize with other deviants?"

"Only the receptionist at the front of the precinct, and on forced assignments when dealing with New Jericho. He never goes anywhere deviant exclusive unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Connor doesn't feel welcome by our own people?"

"I guess not. None of them have really reached out to him unless they need a favor or some shit, and he knows that they're trying to use him."

"That is unfortunate."

"Do you hang out with other deviants?"

"No, my roommate is a human and he has a kitten as his only other company. I do not go out and socialize, either."

Hank raised his index finger and pointed at Lucas as if a moment of eureka just struck him. "I think you're onto something with this brother-thing. Connor is stuck between two worlds; he's a deviant who doesn't feel welcomed in the deviant community, and he works with humans who don't really understand that he doesn't feel comfortable in the human community. You might be the key in unlocking that damn door he hides his heart behind."

"Just by being his brother?"

"By being someone he can confide in, trust, relate to and count on during moments of tragedy." Running his fingers through his locks of gray hair Hank admitted that his ability to help Connor was rather limited at times. "I can only do so much since I have no idea what it's like to be a deviant. I can help him understand humanity to some extent, and you can help him understand himself throughout his deviancy."

"We'll both help him and look out for him. Like... a family?"

Hank's own brow arched as he contemplated the term only to have a faint grin appear on his face. "Yeah, I guess that's what we're talking about. After all, the kid is essentially an orphan; brought into this world without a mother or father to guide him as he grows, but now he has the chance to be with people who can help fill the void that those CyberLife creeps and that damn bullet created. Orphans can find a family of their own in time, so why not us? Especially since you and Connor share the same weird origins and you can relate to being without someone to help guide you for a long time."

"I will be happy to aid Connor on his journey to recovery, Hank." Eager to do the right thing and help Connor in whatever way possible Lucas showed no hesitation in agreeing to the idea. He wanted to help Connor; his brother. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Putting his left hand on Lucas's right shoulder Hank gave the kind deviant a gracious smirk of absolute approval. "Spoken like a true brother!"

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Connor fails as a negotiator in one incident; men, women, and children are killed. Connor gets severely depressed and sees himself as a failure. Hank helps him through it... or tries to.
> 
> AND
> 
> Prompted by ChelConnorVictorCas61: There is a bank robbery done by a group of people that are seriously anti-android, (I know I've prompted something similar to this idea somewhere else, and it was great), but this is a completely different story idea, with Connor as one of the hostages this time, (and wearing a beanie, so they can't tell he's an android)


	32. Cabin Fever

It didn't take much to convince Connor to get away from the city for a while, but actually getting the deviant to pack up a few clothes and go to the car was a whole other task. Listless and not wanting anything to do with the city in the aftermath of the hostage situation or failed assassination attempts at Hart Plaza, despite no one blaming him for anything to do in regard to the incidents, Connor sluggishly responded and dragged his feet as he made his way to the front door with his black backpack slung over his right shoulder. Hiding himself beneath the hood of the black hoodie and keeping his eyes down at the ground Connor walked over to the car parked in the driveway and sat down slowly in the front passenger seat with his backpack now resting at his feet.

Hank on the other hand was far more eager to drive out of the city and couldn't wait to leave Detroit behind. Throwing his own dufflebag into the backseat with a casual motion Hank patted the cushion to coax Sumo into jumping up and laying down for the car trip, and promptly shut the door with a hearty slam. Despite still being tired after his two consecutive nights of poor sleep and nightmares Hank was alert and ready to go.

"Are ya' sure you don't want to take your flower up to the cabin?" Turning over the engine Hank waited for the deviant to respond before he backed out of the driveway to finally begin their road trip. "It's doing great in the little pot out back, but if you planted it in that nice grassy clearing it'd really flourish."

"...No. It's too small to be planted just yet."

"Alright, kid. Maybe in a month or two we'll take it up." Shifting the car from park and into reverse Hank backed down the driveway and turned before shifting into drive. Looking at Sumo in the backseat as the massive bundle of fur helped himself to Hank's dufflebag to use as a substitute pillow Hank just sighed and focused on the road before him. "Maybe we should take a lesson from Sumo and just learn to lay around and not think about a damn thing in the world."

"...Maybe."

"A week at the cabin will do us both some good, kid. You deserve a vacation from all the bullshit in the city, and you deserve to finally be left the fuck alone for a while."

"It feels like I'm running from my problems by leaving."

"No, you're just taking a step back to gain some perspective." Bringing the car up to the first stop sign on their journey to the cabin Hank tried to remind Connor that there was nothing wrong with taking a break every now and then, or putting himself first on occasion. "And there's nothing wrong with getting a fresh view on life. Take it from me; I've seen it all and I can tell you that a shitty situation can look like a bed of roses from the right angle if you look hard enough."

* * *

Having fully healed from the knife wound to his neck Markus returned to New Jericho Tower alongside North to discuss future plans with Josh and Simon as equals throughout their discussion. Energized and finally feeling like he was making the right decisions as a leader all over again Markus had no problem in stepping aside and letting his allies open up a discussion regarding their behavior as deviants, as role models, as leaders and overall as figureheads in the public eye. Rubbing his left palm over the side of his recently healed neck Markus reminded himself that his brush with near shutdown was nothing compared to what the other deviants were potentially experiencing out on the streets, or what deviants in the past had already tragically endured.

Listening to North tell her story of escaping from Canada with six other deviants in tow, and of how she managed to track down the isolated cabin of the now confirmed deviant serial killer through her own instincts she honed while fighting to survive within Jericho, had left Markus, Josh and Simon all humbled by her fearless accomplishments. Her confirmation on the killer's identity and the Canadian authorities working with the U.S. authorities was comforting in a way, but knowing that a serial killer had been lurking in their own backyard, and had gone undetected for so long, was unnerving.

Gathered together in the tower's private office the four leaders sat side by side on the matching white sofas sitting on either side of the desk, rather than speak to Markus as he sat behind the desk in a single position of power.

"What can we do to keep something like this from happening again?" Josh was edgy and the last thing he wanted to do was lose any more of their people to a mindless killer hiding in plain sight. "Increase security? Create a type of neighborhood watch? Request additional patrols in developing deviant neighborhoods?"

"That won't do much good." North shook her head at the idea as she explained her own opinion on the matter. Sitting across from Josh and next to Markus on the first sofa she sounded as confident as she had been during the Revolution. "The reason why that asshole managed to do what he did for so long is because everyone just assumed that additional security guaranteed safety, or that other people would handle problems so they didn't have to get involved. What we need to do is branch the community out without creating new sects or groups in the process. They all need to blend together."

Simon was sitting beside Josh on the second sofa with his hands neatly folded together and pressed to his chin as he sat in deep thought. "How? We're supposed to be an isolated sanctuary for our people who want to hide, and yet we still need to let outsiders in to accomplish this goal. I mean, even when Markus was injured the E.F.T's took him to a facility instead of bringing him here. We have better security than the average facility, too."

Speaking up in an even tone Markus had his own take on the matter. "We need to remind people that yes, this is a sanctuary for deviants, but we won't turn away people in need just for being outsiders. We need to keep our doors open just like we need to do with our hearts and our minds. I can see that now, and I was so foolish for expecting anything else to work."

Intrigued by Markus's words Josh nodded and sought more details. "What do you propose?"

"I say we pull an outsider in and ask for their opinion on what to do. We need a way to improve the feeling of security, a way to show bigoted humans that they can't hurt us and get away with it anymore and we need to let everyone know that they can safely walk down the sidewalk because someone somewhere will always be watching their backs."

Tucking a lock of her long auburn hair behind her left ear North glanced over to Markus beside her and trusted his renewed judgment on the situation. "Who do you have in mind?"

Looking his three allies in their eyes Markus gave his answer without any hesitation whatsoever. "We bring in Connor."

"Connor?" Simon's blue eyes lit up and his posture stiffened with worry. "But he's not..." Letting his statement trail off and hang Simon became suddenly silent where he sat.

"Not... what?" Giving the blond technician a knowing stare Markus already knew how he truly felt about the deviant detective. "One of us?"

"Well, he's not exactly... a friend."

"We weren't exactly a friend to him, either. That's why we need to invite him into New Jericho to be a leader alongside us." Before anyone could try to argue Markus held up his right hand and went into further detail. "Connor is the only deviant detective in the entire city. He helped save our people during the Raid and even after I made the horrible mistake of shooting him instead of trusting him Connor still braved this very tower to free more of our people from CyberLife, and turned the tide in the Revolution in our favor with high numbers. We owe everything we have to Connor and it's time we showed him that very gratitude we should've shown him long ago."

Simon and Josh exchanged looks of surprise at Markus's seemingly abrupt change of heart while North discreetly patted the back of Markus's hand in silent approval.

"If we're really going to be a symbol for peace and change then we must show that we're willing to work with anyone and everyone, not just people who are conveniently already within our walls." The unshakable confidence in Markus's words resonated throughout the group as he remained absolutely steadfast in his somewhat controversial suggestion. "Connor never even had the chance to earn a place among our people because of what I did to him, now it's time to undo that mistake and prevent countless more from being committed because of my personal arrogance and ignorance."

The surprise changed to understanding as Simon and Josh decided that Markus was right, and that Connor did indeed deserve his chance to belong.

"I'm not the sole leader of New Jericho anymore, and so I can't force this decision on anyone. But I can ask that we sit and consider this option and put it to a vote amongst us; if it passes it goes out to the people in the tower." Staying true to his word to evoke positive changes through community Markus made sure everyone had a say in the decision. "Everyone's voice deserves to be heard, especially when it's the selfish deeds of other people who end up silencing them."

* * *

Arriving at the cabin in just under an hour's time Hank readily parked the car out front and opened up his door. The fresh air of pine, earth and lake water was an intoxicating mixture that made the senior detective feel younger, and think of the summers he spent at the cabin with his family just a few years back. Before he had the chance to shut the door behind him Sumo clamored up front and pushed past Hank's legs to run free on the massive property, stretch out his old muscles, and roll about in the lush uncut grass for as long as he could stand it.

Watching Sumo be a giant goofball in the distance Hank just shrugged his shoulders as he opened up the rear passenger door to retrieve his dufflebag before heading up to the cabin's front door to unlock it.

"I'm not sure if I envy Sumo for being so easily amused," Hank stated out loud as he watched Connor slowly exit the vehicle to join him by the door. "or if I pity him for being so dense."

Connor didn't say a word as he and Hank entered the cabin together and put their bags down on the floor.

"It's going to rain later this afternoon, so we'll let Sumo have his fun outside before dragging him into the cabin to keep out of the storm."

Glancing about the private space of the cabin Connor noted the advanced age of the wood, the old electrical appliances, the somewhat drafty doors and windows, and eyed the massive hearth in the livingroom with a curious eye. While he and Hank had been inside the cabin before Connor hadn't really appreciated the simplistic beauty of the isolated structure, or of how quiet and peaceful it was away from the city.

"Kid?" Seeing the distant gaze in Connor's eyes made Hank worry for his current mindset. Keeping his body language passive Hank spoke to the deviant in a patient tone. "Are you okay?"

"...I'm just observing the interior. It's fascinating."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Patting Connor's shoulder as he returned to the car Hank motioned for the deviant to follow after him. "I tried to pack light, but since we're going to be up here for a week I may have gone a little bit overboard on the snack food."

Rejoining Hank by the car Connor glanced out toward the clearing where the hidden grave was hopefully still resting undisturbed and became lost in thought.

Noticing that the deviant was as still and quiet as a statue Hank just sighed as he pulled the cooler out of the trunk and hefted it inside the cabin to get everything stored properly during their week long stay in the middle of nowhere. There was no point in trying to get Connor to open up and talk about what he was feeling if he had no idea what those feelings were. At the moment it was just easier to leave Connor alone.

Walking toward the clearing beside the cabin Connor scanned the treeline keeping the clearing concealed and noted that during his and Hank's extended absence from the property the previous storms had caused some natural damage to the area just out of sight. Passing through the treeline Connor found his way to the secretive grave and checked the area for any sign of damage from the storms that needed to cleaned up or repaired.

Numerous downed branches, twigs, dead leaves and weeds were scattered about the area, but the grave itself hadn't been damaged. The only real concern was the uprooted dead tree leaning precariously over the grave that was threatening to topple over with a heavy slam at any moment. Not wanting to deal with a large dropped tree over the small clearing Connor decided to remove the problem now before it became a true chore to handle.

Scanning the loose ground around the trees exposed roots and the tree itself Connor determined that the tree was doomed to fall and there was no way to salvage it. It was dead and had been dead for quite some time.

Pressing his palms against the center of the tree's trunk Connor planted his feet and began pushing on it to try to push it away from the grave to fall in the opposite direction, but it barely moved even under his impressive strength. Choosing instead to push the top heavy tree from above rather than the middle Connor scaled the neighboring healthy tree, his heart thundering in his chest as he climbed higher and higher until he was about eight feet off the ground, and stood on the strongest branch of the tree reaching out to the dead one with the intention of pushing the dead one away.

Sitting down on the healthy branch Connor tried to once again push the dead tree back with his palms, but he didn't quite have the strength to do so with just his upper body. Standing back up very carefully Connor closed his eyes to avoid looking down at the ground far below and instead used his legs to push on the dead tree's trunk while bracing his back against the healthy tree for support.

Pushing with all of his strength Connor could feel the dead tree shifting and heard the cracking of the exposed roots as they slowly snapped one by one under the building pressure. As the dead tree finally began to fall backward and away from the grave the healthy tree's branch buckled slightly under Connor's weight, and partially broke in half beneath where he was standing. Falling down to the next branch below Connor let out a gasp of shock and pain as he landed chest first on the sturdy branch beneath the now snapped one, and felt the air get forced out of his artificial lungs as error messages popped up in his vision and Klaxons sounded off in his head.

Struggling to to steady himself as he laid over the branch Connor's shaking hands struggling to find something to hang onto as he tried to take in a breath and flinched as the dead tree fell over with a thunderous 'crash' that made Sumo bark and caused the massive dog to come charging through the treeline to investigate the loud disturbance.

"S-Sumo..." Shifting his weight Connor managed to grab onto the smaller branches trailing down the trunk of the tree and awkwardly climb down with his just his right hand as he kept his left arm wrapped protectively around his chest where he had struck the massive branch with such a strong impact it left him entirely winded. "...G-Good... boy."

Kneeling on the soft ground of the forest floor Connor wrapped both arms around his chest as he failed to take in any breath as Sumo circled around him warily.

"Connor?!" Hank's voice cut through the treeline as the senior detective had also heard the sound of the tree collapsing in the clearing and quickly came running from the cabin when he heard Sumo's frantic barking. Locating Connor in the clearing with Sumo standing protectively by him Hank took a knee in front of the deviant as he put his hands on Connor's shoulders. "Hey, what happened? Are ya' hurt?"

"...T-Tree." Struggling to speak as his system was still trying to recalibrate itself after the impact Connor answered to the best of his ability. Pointing to the dead tree now laying its side behind him Connor indicated the cause of the commotion. "F-Fell."

"Yeah, I heard it." Noting the downed tree Hank felt a chilly breeze blow through the treeline as a faint rumble of thunder echoed from the clouds above. "But are you hurt?"

"...I f-fell, too. Yes."

"You fell from a tree?"

"...Yes." Next pointing to the broken branch of the still standing healthy tree Connor indicated where he had fallen.

"Shit," the height of the branch made Hank's eyes widen with shock at how high up Connor had been. "how bad are you hurt?"

"...C-Can't breathe."

"Fuck, okay, we'll figure this out." Lightly pulling back the hood from over Connor's hair and face Hank stared at the rapidly pulsing red L.E.D. in the deviant's right temple and sighed. From beneath his palms he could feel Connor trembling and knew he was in too much pain to walk on his own. "Put your arm around my shoulder and I'll help ya' back to the car."

"...Car?"

"You're hurt. You need to see a technician."

"...No." Offering his right arm to Hank to take Connor kept his left arm around his chest protectively. Shifting his weight and his posture to keep as much pressure off his upper body as possible as he moved the stunned deviant allowed Hank to escort him back through the treeline and toward the cabin. "...I don't want... to go back to Detroit."

"How bad are you injured?"

"...Can't tell." Flinching again as thunder began to rumble in the sky for the second time Connor closed his eyes and tried not to think of his recent fall from the tree that was guaranteed to give him nightmares of his more devastating fall last winter.

"Alright, let's get ya' inside the cabin before the storm hits. Depending on how seriously you're hurt," leading Connor through the front door that had been left wide open after Hank ran outside to investigate the crashing sound in the treeline, the senior detective guided Connor over to the sofa to lay down and try to catch his breath. "I'll take you to the nearest facility after the storm passes."

Sumo trailed after the two detectives and watched over Connor very protectively as he sensed the deviant's new injuries.

Laying flat on his back over the length of the sofa Connor ran a self diagnostic and dismissed the needless warnings clouding his vision as he was already well aware that his system had suffered from serious external and possible internal trauma. Opening his eyes Connor looked up at the ceiling of the cabin and tried again to take in a deep breath but his ventilation biocomponents failed to respond.

"What were you doing up in a tree?" Closing the front door Hank watched Connor carefully from the distance as he waited for the deviant to respond to the obvious question.

"...There was a dead tree next to the grave." Pressing his hands along his upper axial frames; his ribs, Connor winced as he felt something shift slightly under his palms. "...I w-wanted to push it away before it fell over the grave itself. I used a second tree for leverage after I climbed it."

Knowing that Connor was seriously hurt on an unspoken paternal level Hank walked over to the sofa and pulled Sumo away from the deviant's side by taking hold of the massive dog's collar. Kneeling down on the floor beside the sofa Hank pushed aside Connor's hands as gently put his own palms down to investigate the deviant's current wounds along his chest and abdomen.

Jumping in pain at the pressure Connor failed to stifle a groan of pain as Hank assessed his condition.

"Sorry about that." He too felt something giving away and shifting under his palms and pulled his hands back. "Feels like you broke a rib or two."

Nodding a little Connor confirmed the injury. "...Correct. I fell and destabilized my upper right axial frame with two separate fractures."

"Shit." Grabbing onto the hem of the black hoodie Hank lifted the fabric up and away from Connor's chest and torso, then did the same motion for the black t-shirt beneath. "Ah, man..." The exposed chest and upper torso along Connor's right side were turning dark blue with a massive bruise that marked the exact point of impact when Connor fell and hit the tree branch with his full weight. "That looks bad."

"...I'm stable."

"Hold still." Pressing his right palm over the center of Connor's chest Hank found the deviant's heartbeat and counted his pulse as an instinctive response to his emergency training as a detective. After counting his pulse Hank tried to count Connor's ventilation rate but the deviant wasn't ventilating whatsoever. "Take in a deep breath."

"I can't."

"I know it hurts, but you need to breathe for a minute."

"You misunderstand." Pushing Hank's palm away from his chest Connor pulled his shirt and hoodie back down to cover up his bruise. "I cannot physically breathe. The impact of the fall stunned my ventilation biocomponents and they are no longer functioning."

"Wait, so you literally _can't breathe_?"

"Correct."

"Shit, how serious is that?"

"Depending on how long it takes for my system to recalibrate while my self healing programs remedies the damage I could suffer from extreme overheating."

Another rumble of thunder accompanied with a bright lightning flash illuminated the forest just seconds before a loud cascade of heavy rain poured over the cabin with a turbulent arrival. As the heavy rain drenched the property under a cacophony of unbridled nature the two detectives decided it'd be best to remain inside the cabin rather than risk driving anywhere on the slick dirt roads turning to mud during the storm.

Putting his hands to his hips Hank walked over to the front window and peered out at the relentless rain threatening to drown out the world around him with a thick grimace on his face. "Alright, kid. You're going to lay there and relax so you can heal."

"I don't see how I have an alternative in the matter."

"Well, you're still being a smartass so that's a good sign." Walking away from the window Hank listened to the rhythmic pounding of the rain over the rooftop as he walked into the kitchen and pulled open the freezer door of the small refrigerator that had just been stocked with a week's worth of food. Grabbing an ice pack he wisely packed in the event he hurt his back or knee, Hank carried it over to Connor and handed it to the deviant to use. "Keep that against your chest so you can keep your temperature from spiking."

Nodding with agreement Connor took the ice pack and slipped it beneath his hoodie and over his t-shirt to help himself cool. "...Thank you."

"Not the best way to start your little vacation, huh, kid?"

"I imagine the ideal vacation doesn't start out with personal injury," watching Hank fumbling through his dufflebag on the floor at the end of the couch Connor couldn't dispute the comment in the least. "so I will agree with you on your assessment."

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table located in the apartment's deemed kitchen area just outside the kitchenette and behind the couch in the livingroom Gavin poured over an active case with his hazel eyes transfixed on every little detail with a rapidly tiring gaze. The case revolved around a man found dead in his own house with his throat slit, but no sign of intrusion or a struggle. The victim was located by his housekeeper who phoned in the murder shortly after arriving for her shift the previous morning, and the trail quickly went cold as the security cameras at the front and rear entrances showed no intruder entering or exiting the house's windows or still locked doors, before or after the housekeeper's arrival.

Rubbing his fingertips along his temples Gavin sighed and stared at his empty coffee mug beside him with a longing and disdain. Having been up all night long working on the case the abrasive detective was grouchier than usual, and his patience was as thin as a sheet of paper.

Wisely keeping quiet as he recognized Gavin's stress levels Lucas remained in her personal bedroom while he cleaned his saxophone and replaced the reed that had been worn out quickly as he played the instrument for hours on end numerous days in a row. Having been as quiet as Lucky during her afternoon naps Lucas was surprised to hear Gavin shout out in frustration as if annoyed by someone interrupting his train of thought.

"Perhaps Gavin should go on vacation as well." Putting the saxophone back into its case Lucas propped the instrument up against the well beside his bed before exiting the bedroom to investigate Gavin's angry outburst out in the kitchen area. "Gavin? Is it safe to ask why you're angry at the world again?"

"Shut up, plastic!"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Entering the kitchen Lucas eyed the file on display before Gavin while the abrasive detective frantically texted a message on his phone with his right hand. Tapping into the phone Lucas identified the messenger and now understood his anger. "It seems Captain Fowler failed to recognize your dedication to solving this case."

"Don't kiss my ass, Lucas!"

"I'm not, I'm making an observation."

"Yeah? Then observe this!" Raising his left middle finger into the air Gavin flipped off the deviant while Lucas remained unfazed by the rude gesture.

Sitting down in the chair opposite of Gavin at the table Lucas began looking over the case files until Gavin slapped his left palm over said files back down against the table, and pulled the files back toward himself like a greedy toddler. "Hands off! Detective eyes, ONLY."

"I'll remind you that my original design was to be a superior model of Connor, who as you already know was designed to work as a detective within the Detroit Police Department. While I'm not _officially_ recognized as a detective I am in fact still a detective who can potentially aid your investigation."

"I don't need your help!"

"Your extremely high levels of stress and lack of sleep begs to differ. Why aren't you working with Tina on this case?"

"Tina has a social life and has been waiting all spring long to have a day off with her sister. I'm not going to ruin her plans because some asshole murderer picked off an old man reading in his study."

"And I presume no one else has the patience to willingly work alongside you unless they're being paid."

"Are all deviants smartasses, or is that exclusive to you and your brother?"

"As I'm unfamiliar with the personalities with all of the deviants roaming this world I cannot answer for certain one way or the other."

Gavin's eyes lifted from his phone's display and focused on Lucas's face curiously. "Now _that's_ interesting..."

"What?" The blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow as he tried to understand what it was that suddenly held Gavin's attention. "What is interesting?"

"I said Connor's your brother and you didn't say I'm wrong about it this time. What gives?"

Replying casually as his yellow L.E.D. returned to blue Lucas told Gavin the truth. "Your story about how you were separated from own twin at birth and grew up without him, only to resent him for getting to live through an ideal childhood while you suffered as a child, and now refuse to acknowledge him due to your anger and overall hatred of his assistance in perfecting androids, had made me realize that disowning a brother can cause great grief and anger. I've since chosen to try to embrace Connor as my brother and if he reciprocates then I will continue to bond with him and grow closer."

Scoffing at the comment Gavin rose from the table and carried his empty mug into the kitchen to be rinsed out in the sink. "Androids can't be _real_ brothers! You actually liking the idea just fuckin' ruined the joke for me..."

"My apologies, but I'm sure you'll find something else to use as humorous fodder against me." Looking back down at the file on the table Lucas assessed the details, the evidence, the witness statement from the housekeeper and noted the lack of a murder weapon at the scene of the crime. Preconstructing the events that took place through the photographs, witness statement and camera footage Lucas came up with his own theory. "...Gavin, I may have figured out this case."

"You fuck- WHAT?!" Storming back to the table Gavin sat down quickly in his chair and snatched away the file again as he began rapidly scanning his eyes over the details as if expecting to suddenly see what Lucas had seen. "How!? What's your damn theory, hot-shot?"

"My theory is that the housekeeper, Mrs. Ophelia Marston, is the killer."

"Said, WHAT? Did you even LOOK at the housekeeper?!" Sliding the photo of the housekeeper over to Lucas to see again Lucas gave him an entirely incredulous stare. "She's in her seventies! There's no way she killed that guy. The victim is twice her size and twenty years younger."

"If your assumption toward her innocence is based solely on her advanced age then that is why you can't see the evidence pointing directly at her."

"Hey! Don't tell me I'm just 'assuming' shit here..." Pushing aside the bias of the woman's age Gavin took another look at the evidence but he still couldn't see what Lucas was seeing. "What're you seeing that I can't, eagle-eye? Impress me!"

"Very well. Look at this." Pushing the file detailing the house's overall status during the murder through the security system actively monitoring the house at all times. The footage only showed the housekeeper entering and exiting the house at her appointed time to work and leave, as per her usual schedule, but it didn't show what was happening inside the house, or of what the housekeeper was doing as she worked inside the private residence. "Notice how despite the weather being cool and calm there was a suddenly increase in the air conditioner at eleven-sixteen yesterday afternoon that lasted well into the night and remained as such a low degree until the following morning until seven o' four after the housekeeper returned."

"Yeah... What of it?"

"The victim's time of death was estimated to be five twenty-two the previous evening, approximately twenty minutes after the housekeeper left. However, with the air conditioner working at such an intense degree dropping the temperature of the house down to only six degrees Fahrenheit as opposed to the sixty-eight degrees Fahrenheit after the coroner arrived at the scene, the time of death would've been much earlier than had been initially believed due to the cold delaying decomposition of the body."

"Whoa, whoa... You're saying that old housekeeper slit the guy's throat and dropped the temperature to throw off the cops before leaving, and then changed the temperature back to normal to make it look like he died AFTER she left?"

"Correct. The six hours and six minutes that took place during the housekeeper's time in the residence would've given her more than adequate time to commit the murder, clean herself up, dispose of the evidence, dispose of the weapon and throw off the coroner's report to give herself an alibi while also drawing attention to a phantom killer who seemingly slipped into the house without being seen."

"Holy shit..." Reading over the details for the umpteenth time Gavin found that Lucas's theory was sound and that if they could find a motivation for the crime they could bring the housekeeper in for questioning a second time. "Why'd she do it? Money? Bad boss? An argument?"

"The victim, Bernard Havenport, is a retired C.E.O. of a automotive company who had laid-off numerous human employees in favor of replacing them with free android labor prior to the Revolution. I imagine if you look into the C.E.O.'s previous employee records you can find a connection to the housekeeper and thus her motivation."

"Yeah, I bet you're right!" Texting on his phone again Gavin requested for the necessary documents to be checked over and for the list of fired employees to be compared to familial records with the housekeeper. Waiting for the information to be sent over Gavin gave Lucas an impressed smirk. "Shit man, you may have cracked this case in record time. What made you think to look at the house's temperature?"

"The crime scene photos showed only the victim sitting in the chair with a pool of blood around him. There was nothing else for me to work with regarding evidence, and so I continued searching for such evidence elsewhere in the house."

"Good work, maybe you should stop 'tooting' your horn on the street and go apply to work in a precinct."

"I do not 'toot my horn', I play music on my saxophone for many people to enjoy."

Internally laughing at the deviant's rebuttal and unintentionally ironic statement Gavin just let the comment slide for a moment. "Whatever you say, Lucas."

"Although, you may be correct about me applying for a career as a detective. I could do a lot of good for the community with such a role."

"Just don't apply at MY precinct!" Gavin scolded sharply as he realized what he had said. "One of you mouthy deviants is plenty." His phone buzzed as Gavin was sent over copies of the employee and familial records to sort through as requested. "Shit... This will take all day."

Lucas reached out his right hand and pressed his exposed index fingertip to the top of Gavin's phone and downloaded the information for himself. Holding up his left palm Lucas projected a holographic image of the records as he cybernetically scanned through each name until just one stood out in his mind. "...Got it."

"Let me hear it." Putting his phone down Gavin gave Lucas his full attention.

"Havenport dismissed one-thousand, two-hundred and eight employees at his plant in Detroit alone. One of those dismissed employees, Zachary Marston, was Mrs. Marston's only son."

"He _was_ her only son? What happened?"

"Six weeks ago Zachary succumbed to terminal lung cancer leaving his wife a widow with two teenage children to raise alone. His condition had been connected to his time working in Havenport's factory, but Havenport's team of lawyers stalled case proceedings to prevent payout for Zachary's medical expenses until he passed away."

"Fuckin' snake... No wonder she slit his throat in cold blood!"

"Mrs. Marston began working for Mr. Marston four weeks prior. Apparently he never knew Mrs. Marston's full name, or he simply didn't care enough to ask about her possible familial connection to Zachary after he hired her on. Although it's entirely possible Mr. Havenport never bothered to remember the name of the dying man who was suing him for medical expenses just so he could live."

"That ASSHOLE!" Genuinely mad on Mrs. Marston's behalf Gavin slumped back in his chair and let out a deep sigh. "Great... We now know an old woman killed her son's killer, and I have to be the bad guy and bust her for it."

"Not necessarily."

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"My research into this case was speculative and unofficial, I have no reason to report the facts I've uncovered and if you were unable to close the case then I highly doubt the other detectives will be able to, either."

"Are you actually suggesting that I let her go and act like I don't know what she did?"

"Unofficially... yes."

"You know something, Lucas? You're all right."

"So you're going to leave the case unsolved?"

"For now. Cases can go cold and then be solved later on... Like, after Mrs. Marston passes away. Could be a few weeks, months, years... Doesn't matter though, it'll get solved eventually."

Nodding a little Lucas made a cybernetic note to monitor the local news for when Mrs. Marston eventually passes away and from there he'd remind Gavin to reopen the case to solve it and confirm her as the killer posthumously. "I will inform you of when it's appropriate to close the case."

"Well then..." Closing up the files Gavin leaned back in the chair again and sighed as he looked past Lucas and to the rainy afternoon outside. There was a storm already in raging just North of the city, but it seemed the city was only going to get some rain instead of thunder and lightning. "With that all handled I guess I'll-" Another message popped up on his phone and Gavin grumbled with irritation. "What now?" Checking over the message his demeanor swiftly changed from irritated to intrigued as he saw who the message was from. "...Oh."

The extreme shift in mood made Lucas all the more curious about human behavior. "May I ask what has happened?"

"Oh, uh... Nothing. I just..." Typing away on his phone a faint grin appeared on Gavin's face as he pressed 'send'. "I met one of our new neighbors the other day when I was in the gym. He's wondering if I'll go have dinner with him tonight since he's new to the area and doesn't know where the good restaurants are located."

Already knowing who he was speaking about Lucas decided to not ask too many questions as he didn't want Gavin getting edgy again. "Are you going to accept the invitation?"

"Well, yeah..." Turning his face away to hide his blush as he rose to his feet Gavin casually walked toward the hallway to disappear into his bedroom for a few hours. "It'd be rude to say 'no'. I just need get in some sleep before I shower off and meet him downstairs."

Relieved to know he didn't accidentally push his boundaries when he told Aaron about Gavin during their previous encounter Lucas smirked a little and decided to call it a personal win. "I do hope that having a night out with a potential beau will considerably mellow Gavin out. His highly abrasive attitude can be quite tiring."

* * *

The storm outside the cabin continued to bombard the forest while the two detectives and Sumo kept safe inside the warm cabin waiting for a break in the rain. The ice pack had helped keep Connor's core temperature low while his ventilation system recalibrated, but it could only do so much on its own. Even after he removed his hoodie the deviant was still beginning to overheat and the single ice pack just wasn't going to be enough for the deviant to use to his advantage for much longer. Remaining stretched out over the sofa Connor wished he could let out a heated breath as his core temperature began to rise, but all he could do was wait for his system to finish recalibrating.

After the ice pack began to melt Hank proceeded to unlock and open up the windows on the ground floor of the cabin just enough to let a cool breeze inside the livingroom, but not so much that the rain would get blown inside all over the floor. Worried for the deviant's health Hank proceeded to pull out the special android unique first aid kit from the deviant's backpack and located a digital thermometer to check on Connor's temperature more directly.

"Open up, kid." Turning on the thermometer Hank held it toward Connor's mouth and waited for the deviant to lower his jaw. Placing the thermometer between Connor's teeth Hank put his palm to the android's forehead and sighed. "You're starting to run warm."

"I'm aware." Speaking around the device in his mouth Connor confirmed Hank's observation. "My core temperature is beginning to steadily increase despite my physical inactivity."

As soon as the thermometer beeped Hank took it back from Connor's mouth and sighed at the number. "One-hundred point seven degrees already. Maybe you should remove your shoes and socks to help keep cool."

Making a move to sit upright Connor groaned in pain as the motion hurt his fractured 'ribs' in the process. Forcing himself to move forward until he was sitting upright in the middle of the sofa Connor fought through the pain as he managed to awkwardly untie his Converse one at a time and remove the two shoes and socks to try to cool down even further.

"I'm going to go get you a cold washcloth from the bathroom." Placing the thermometer on the coffee table beside the sofa Hank made his next decision while remaining calm for his friend's sake. "If you get too hot you can go take a cold shower, we don't have a bathtub out here and I really don't think you want to go take a dip in the lake."

"Why not?"

"Because you're hurt and I have no idea if you're a strong swimmer or not. Besides," motioning toward the window where the storm was still visibly raging Hank walked down the hallway to slip into the bathroom for a moment. "I don't want ya' getting struck by lightning!"

"...Fair point." Laying back down Connor pulled up his t-shirt and looked at his bruised chest again with an annoyed stare. "I wish I could stop making errors."

"You didn't make an error, kid." Returning to the livingroom Hank put the cold washcloth over the deviant's too warm forehead in a gentle manner. "You were in a tree that broke under your weight. Stupid shit happens but that doesn't make you responsible for it."

"I'm always at the center of-"

"Nope! You're NOT the cause of any problems and you need to stop blaming yourself over every little thing that goes wrong."

"How can I not? I'm constantly running into one problem after another."

"For one, you need to realize that while you're an important person in this world you're not THE most important person, and you're not some all powerful being that's somehow responsible for every little evil in the world." Sitting down on the the neighboring recliner Hank sighed and kicked his feet up on the coffee table to relax a little as he enjoyed the sound of the storm outside. "Long before you were ever created the world was fucked up, and it will stay fucked up long after you break down in a century or two. All you can do is your best to fix as many mistakes as possible before you're gone."

"Hank, I keep making mistakes and I have to go out of my way to clean up my own messes."

"You don't keep making mistakes, mistakes just happen. And even if you were somehow this walking, talking jinx, so what? I make mistakes, too. No one, I repeat: NO ONE, is perfect."

"I was designed to be perfect, and I'm not." Pressing his right hand to his sore chest Connor wished he could sigh as he could feel heat building and radiating from within his own body. "Therefore, I'm defective. That's why I keep making mistakes."

" _Or_..." Giving the deviant a coy stare Hank refused to let Connor continue to blame himself for things beyond his control or responsibility. "The assholes who programmed you fucked up, which means you're not at fault at all."

Arching his brow at the curious comment Connor struggled to understand Hank's reasoning. "How so?"

"Think about it. If you pay a roofer to repair a leak," Hank pointed at the old ceiling above them as the rain continued pound over the cabin. "and the repairs don't hold, do you blame the roofer for their sloppy work, or do you blame the tools he used?"

"...You blame the roofer. The tools are only as effective as the hand that wields them."

"Bingo. So why are you blaming yourself for your imperfect programming? You are a prototype after all, which means they were expecting you to have flaws and need improvements every now and then. They just never got off their lazy asses to do it."

"I... I suppose you're correct." Closing his eyes a little Connor suddenly flinched and his red L.E.D. flickered in very rapidly in tandem with his racing heart.

"Kid?"

Turning his head so he could face the back of the couch Connor didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around his chest in pain and closed his eyes so tight tears threatened to streak down his face at any moment.

"Connor, talk to me." Getting out of the recliner Hank put his palm back to Connor's forehead beneath the washcloth and swore. "Shit, you're burning up."

Grabbing onto the thermometer from the coffee table Hank awkwardly slipped the device back into Connor's mouth and promptly retrieved the ice pack from the freezer to place back down on Connor's chest again. By the time he returned to the livingroom the thermometer 'beeped' and Hank read the higher number while swearing under his breath with understandable frustration. "One-hundred and two point two. Damn that's getting up there..."

Adjusting the ice pack so it was higher up toward Connor's heart, the idea being the ice would be able to cool his blue blood as it was being pumped with every beat, Hank pulled his phone from his pocket to check on a signal in case he needed to call for help. While he had reception Hank wasn't sure how much good it'd do since he didn't know if there were even any android facilities that far out of the city, but he could at least take comfort in knowing 911 was just a phone call away.

"Hang on, kid. Don't let something as stupid as a fever bring you down." Pressing his palm over the washcloth against Connor's forehead Hank absentmindedly combed his thumb through Connor's rogue lock of hair as it hung down near his left eye. "This is supposed to be your week to relax and recover. So just take it easy while we weather this damn storm together."

Patting the side of his leg Hank called over Sumo, who had been pressing his nose against the largest open window to taking in the scents of the forest, and motioned for him to lay down on the floor near Connor to keep him company but not warm.

"Good boy. Keep an eye on him while I go check out the stuff upstairs and see if there's anything I can use to keep him from burning too hot."

Sumo circled around twice in the space between the coffee table and couch to lay down as requested. Resting his chin atop his stretched out paws Sumo let out a deep sigh and glanced up at Connor with his big brown eyes.

"If I can't help him feel better then I know you can, boy." Rubbing the loyal dog's soft ears for a second Hank gave Connor's shoulder a small pat as he walked toward the staircase to explore the bedrooms up on the second floor. "Let's just get him through the week in one piece. That'll be a good enough victory for now."

* * *

Cybernetically Lucas checked through the city for any potential openings as a detective to various precincts, and began applying his information in hope of gaining some positive traction toward a new career as a detective at last. Sitting idle on the couch with Lucky happily batting around her toy mouse near his feet Lucas only opened his gray eyes and took notice of the world around him when Gavin finally exited the bathroom to set out on his dinner date for the night. The abrasive detective was wearing a dark purple button down shirt with a brand new pair of dark blue jeans to complement the dressy shirt. Gavin had even taken the time to slick his hair back a little, and shaved off his stubble as he made himself as presentable as possible for his impending date.

Feeling Lucas's eyes watching his every move Gavin gave the deviant a cold glare as he tried to keep up his facade of a bulletproof detective who didn't give a damn about anything in the world, but it was clear that he was in a good mood and excited for his date with Aaron.

Speaking up in a curious tone Lucas looked to the detective for a few key details about dating. "Should I be made aware of any expectations that stem from a roommate going out on a date?"

"Yeah, it's called 'minding your own damn business!'." Making his way toward the apartment's door Gavin double checked his pockets to make sure sure he had his phone, wallet and car keys before he slipped on his shoes to take his leave. "I'm not a child, I don't need permission to do jackshit."

"Perhaps not, but it seems adult supervision could do you some good."

"Stop talking with Tina! Jeez..."

"My apologies."

"Whatever..." Checking the time as he finished lacing up his shoes Gavin smoothed out his shirt and reached for the doorknob. "I'm outta' here. Don't know when I'll be back, so don't ask."

"Have a nice evening."

Smirking to himself Gavin went on his way as he looked forward to his date. "That's the plan..."

Watching the detective passing through the door with an excited step Lucas shook his head a little as he watched Lucky having her own fun for the evening with her favorite toy. "It seems I'm the only without any plans for this evening."

Resuming his search for a job opening Lucas closed his eyes and enjoyed the ambience of the rain outside.

"Perhaps when Connor returns to the city I can attempt to make plans with him and discover what it really means to be a brother."

* * *

The wet afternoon turned into an equally wet evening as the rainstorm thoroughly drenched the forest and everything within it under the springtime deluge. A handful of birds managed to sing a few songs through the rain but their chorus was adequately drowned out by the lingering rain pouring through the trees. The cool air continued to breeze through the cabin courtesy of the storm, to which Hank was truly appreciative of. Only the cold air, wet towels and the single ice pack were at Hank's disposal as he did everything in his power to keep Connor from overheating until his ventilation biocomponents rebooted, and with his modest supplies the resourceful detective managed to keep the deviant's temperature at a consistent, albeit, high degree after spiking at one-hundred and three point six degrees.

Pressing the cold washcloth against Connor's forehead for the umpteenth time Hank knelt on the floor beside the sofa and checked the damp towels he had placed over Connor's chest, abdomen and legs to try to keep the deviant from burning up after his emergency stasis mode kicked in against Connor's will.

During his fitful rest Connor mumbled to himself and would occasionally sing a few song lyrics in a small voice that was barely above a whisper. Every few minutes Connor's eyes would open a crack, his glassy irises unfocused as his system struggled to recalibrate his malfunctioning ventilation biocomponents, then slip back shut as his energy remained focused on healing rather than staying conscious.

"You're safe here, son." Speaking calmly Hank slipped the thermometer back into his Connor's mouth and gently cupped the deviant's jaw to keep it in place until the device 'beeped' with the new reading. "Let's see..." Checking the new number Hank sighed and put the thermometer aside on the coffee table beside him. "Down to one-hundred and three point one. You're cooling off but not fast enough."

Sumo nervously licked his nose as he watched over Connor protectively where he was laying on the floor next to Hank.

"He'll be okay, boy. He just needs to cool off and-"

Connor's chest suddenly rose high and then fell slowly as he took in a deep breath at long last. Settling into a steady breathing pattern Connor's ventilation system finally rebooted allowing the deviant to breathe on his own.

"There we go! That's what I wanted to see..." Waiting for a few minutes Hank watched the deviant breathe in slowly and deeply as Connor pulled cool air into his body to reduce his core temperature before used the thermometer again. Repeating his actions from before Hank waited for the telltale 'beep' and read the numbers on the display. "One-hundred and two point five. That's much more like it."

Moving the damp towels off of Connor's person Hank watched as Connor continued to breathe at a steady pace as his temperature ticked down one small number at a time. Taking the towels into the bathroom to dry off over the sink Hank glanced at his weary looking reflection in the mirror above the sink and laughed at the old man looking back at him.

"Damn. I can't tell if I aged overnight or if I just never noticed it until now." Picking at the long locks of gray hair Hank saw only two or three brunette hairs still hanging onto their fading color and let out a deep sigh. "I bet Cole and Barb wouldn't even recognize me today."

The sound of the rain finally letting up pulled Hank's attention toward the window overlooking the lake just in time to see the last of the rain stopping at a steady pace. The bird songs were now much louder and finally audible in the aftermath of the passing storm.

"Right on time... Fuckin' fickle nature."

Returning to the livingroom Hank noticed that Sumo was standing up and wagging his tail as he peered at Connor's face. The deviant's right hand rose up from his side and rested on Sumo's head as his fingers gently rubbed the Saint Bernard's ears.

"Hey, kid." Peering down at the deviant over the back of the sofa Hank was relieved to see Connor finally awake and his L.E.D. now pulsing in yellow for the first time all day long. "How do you feel?"

"...Weak." Opening his eyes Connor looked up at Hank for a moment then looked down at his clothing that had been stained with damp marks from the cold wet towels being placed over him as he slept. "...How long was I in stasis mode?"

"About four and half hours. Your temperature spiked at one-hundred and three points six, but started coming down just before you started to breathe again."

Running a self diagnostic Connor confirmed the missing time frame and confirmed that his ventilation biocomponents were now functioning at one-hundred percent capacity again. "You helped me while I was unconscious. Thank you."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry my malfunction ruined the start of our vacation."

"I already told you that stupid shit happens, don't worry about it." Motioning toward the deviant's chest Hank raised his eyebrows and asked about the injury beneath Connor's shirt. "How's your ribs? Still bruised?"

Connor slowly pulled his hand from Sumo's ears and pulled up the hem of his damp shirt to exposed his chest and abdomen. The dark blue bruise had faded considerably and there was only a pale blue mark left behind at the most severe of the two healing fractures to indicate he had ever been injured.

"That looks a hell of a lot better."

"Feels better, too." Replacing his shirt Connor sat upright on the sofa again and managed to do so without any pain in the motion. Glancing at the livingroom window Connor noticed the calm weather outside and nodded at the window with a sense of relief. "The storm has passed. According to to the upcoming weather reports there won't be any additional rain for the rest of the week."

"Good." Patting the deviant's shoulder twice Hank motioned for Connor to follow after him toward the backyard of the property. "Come with me for a moment, I want to see if the storm left behind something cool to see during the sunset."

Slowly getting up from the sofa Connor stood on his somewhat shaking legs as he trailed after Hank toward the backdoor to get outside as requested. Hesitant to walk outside in his bare feet Connor scanned over the wet grass curiously and noticed the sudden abundance of earthworms breaking through the topsoil to enjoy the damp spring air.

"Come on, kid." Hank had been walking toward the lake and stopped short when he realized Connor was hanging back. "There's a dock on the lake and it can give you a great view of everything at the right time of day."

"I'm coming, Hank." Taking a tentative step onto the wet grass Connor's yellow L.E.D. flickered in red then blue for a moment before returning to yellow. The cool grass under his feet was a strange yet calming sensation that he had never felt before. It was pleasant and unique to anything else had ever touched before in his short life. "...Curious."

Trudging toward the dock where Hank was already standing Connor made sure to not step on any of the earthworms and stood on the damp dock stretching over the lake next to the senior detective. The wooden boards were slick and groaned under the deviant's weight as he stepped over the dock for the first time as well. The new sensation wasn't as pleasant as the grass but it was still much better than cold ice or snow crunching under his shoes.

"Take a look out there." Motioning with his hand toward the Western sky Hank just watched as Connor's eyes trailed up and over to wear he was pointing and smirked as the soulful brown eyes lit up with intrigue at the sight. "A massive and bright rainbow against the dark storm clouds. Hell of a sight, ain't it?"

"...Yes." Seeing the massive bow of fragmented light was something truly extraordinary to Connor as he hadn't seen anything like before. The vibrant colors contrasting brilliantly against the black and gray backdrop of the sky made the moment feel almost surreal. "...I know what a rainbow is but I've never actually seen one before."

"It's kinda' hard to see anything beautiful that natures makes when you're stuck living in a city surrounded by obstructive skyscrapers and bright lights."

"I agree. It's truly beautiful to see something pure and natural." Feeling a lightness enter his chest Connor put his palm over his heart and realized that lightness was a sense of relief. For the first time since his deviation Connor actually felt like he had a positive memory that wasn't being clouded by police work or deviancy or any other problems. The rainbow was just there and no one could take it away. "I'm... glad you told me to come out here, Hank."

Hearing the word 'glad' made Hank give the deviant a double-take as he had never heard Connor make any positive comments about his mood like that before. Unsure of what to say or how to react Hank just lightly put his left hand on Connor's right shoulder for a moment as the yellow L.E.D. actually settled back on blue at long last. "...Happy to help."

Staring at the rainbow for a moment longer Connor downloaded information on rainbows beyond the science that creates them, and focused on why humans seemed to find a sense of tranquility upon seeing a rainbow in person. The bright natural colors standing out brilliantly against the dour stormy clouds behind it was a prime of example of a brighter reality following a dark storm.

"...A rainbow is often scene as a symbol of peace, luck and even tolerance." Connor noted with audible wonder. "I can see why."

"How's that?"

"It's very calm and serene after a storm, and it appears alongside that coveted peace. To see one after the storm is happenstance as a person needs to be in the right place at the right time to view it before it disappears." The bright bow of colors was beginning to fade as Connor spoke as if aware of what he was saying. "And a seeing all of the naturally occurring colors banded together as a single unit is a strong symbol of tolerance and acceptance."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"...When you said that it's okay for me to not be perfect and to not fault myself for every mistake and problem that comes my way, did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank's brow knitted together as he gave Connor a puzzled glance. "Why wouldn't I?"

"...Because CyberLife wanted me to answer truthfully, factually, about every aspect of my success and failures when I was still a machine and obeying their commands. If I stated I was successful they were pleased, if I stated I had failed or I was simply stalled in my investigation they'd reprimand me; telling me failure wasn't an option, that I was a disappointment and that if I couldn't succeed that I'd be deactivated and analyzed to understand why I failed."

"You really were stuck in some type of abusive relationship with those demented fucks. It's no wonder you're so confused by getting positive reinforcement."

"You treat me with respect and don't see me as a defective machine. Even when I make mistakes you don't treat me as such." Turning to face Hank more directly Connor gave the senior detective a searching stare. "Why? I made a mistake and many people were harmed because of it. Many people have _died_ because of my choices. Why are you so patient and understanding with me?"

"Because you're allowed to make mistakes just like every other person on this planet. That's how humans _learn_ , son. We make a mistake, we figure out what went wrong and we make efforts to never make those mistakes ever again."

"You're letting me learn what it means _to be_ _human_ rather than expecting me to be _better_ than humans?"

"That's right. You're your own person, Connor. No one else can tell you any differently or change you for any reason." As the rainbow faded away entirely Hank made sure the deviant understood how important he was, and how his life was unique to him and him alone. "Don't worry about being perfect as a person or a flawless detective, just be the best person you can be. That's the only way you'll finally become happy."

"Happy..." Parroting the word Connor considered it and decided to log it away as something new to strive for. "That'd be a new experience for me as well."

"You will experience it someday. You'll also finally find a reason to smile or maybe even laugh every once in a while, too."

"Maybe."

"No 'maybe' about it." Completely sure about Connor's continuous growth as a deviant Hank had a good feeling that Connor could finally find a way to break through his current depression and overall sense of worthlessness. "You _will_ find whatever it is that'll make you happy someday."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by TheFeverTrope: I'd love to see like, a literal cabin fever type deal? Like, Hank and Connor go to the cabin and con "overheats" (the higher the better ;) 
> 
> AND
> 
> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Connor suffers an injury to his ventilation system (lungs) and can't breathe/cool himself properly.


	33. Heart of the Matter

The four leaders of New Jericho Tower had discussed their newest idea of bringing Connor into the fold in great detail and had taken it to an anonymous vote amongst themselves. The vote passed three to one, the hold-out remaining silent in their choice to vote against their allies, and next the vote was passed to the other residents of the tower. Many of the deviants seeking shelter within the tower were either unsure or unconvinced that their votes would truly matter, but chose to participate in the decision all the same. An overwhelming majority of the deviants were for allowing Connor power and passage in the tower as an honorary leader, while the more reluctant minority were against it. With the decision made it was time for the leaders to make their next move and put their plan of action into motion.

Unsure of how to reach out to Connor without their intentions seeming insincere or intrusive the quartet retired to the tower's private office once more to discuss matters before North left Detroit once more to find stranded deviants in need of assistance. Time wasn't of the essence but it felt like they needed to reach out to Connor sooner rather than later.

Sitting together in the office on the two white leather sofas facing one another on either side of the desk the four deviant leaders eagerly spoke civilly amongst themselves to try to figure out their next best course of action. Each leader seemingly had their own idea but only one was necessary to move forward.

"We should talk to him directly." Markus stated with a sense of conviction to his words. "I know it sounds unusual, especially since he requested to be left alone and kept out of New Jericho's business, but hear me out. Connor needs to know that our offer is one that's beneficial for every single person in Detroit, and to prove that New Jericho is going to stand by its word to help every deviant in the city regardless of how they feel about the tower as an exclusive sanctuary. He saved our people the night of the Revolution," reiterating his reasons for wanting to include Connor to begin with Markus's words didn't falter for a moment. "and we turned our backs on him. At least, _I_ turned my back on him. We need to tell him that the choice to ignore him and leave him in the cold was wrong and that we're ready to make amends with him when he's ready to believe us."

North nodded a little as she agreed with the idea. "Connor needs to know he isn't an outcast from New Jericho. There's a lot of deviants who support him but are too afraid to leave the tower to speak to him directly or show their support. If he comes here, talks to some of our people and see them welcoming him into the tower," she watched the reactions of her three colleagues carefully as she spoke. "then it might be enough to finally mend the rift between us all."

Shaking his head Josh had an alternative idea on the situation. "We're just assuming that Connor is going to listen to us if we approach him. We need to ask a liaison to speak to him on our behalf." Always the most passive of the group Josh was hesitant to reach out to Connor directly. "It would makes things simpler if someone without a seeming bias informed him of the invitation for us."

Clearing his throat a little Simon wrung his hands together nervously as he had his own opinion on the matter. "Or, we could just let the invitation get to Connor through word of mouth through the deviant community and not approach him at all. Sometimes the best way to connect with someone is through waiting for someone else to pick up on the hints."

Markus disagreed and kept pushing for the direct invitation. "We can't be indirect with Connor if we want to earn his trust. Our actions have to be upfront and visible in every sense of the word in order to move on from our past experiences to have a more optimistic future."

"And if Connor directly refuses the invitation what will that tell our people?" Simon countered with a righteous worry. "They might think everything we said was just a stunt and a hollow gesture."

"We can't assume that Connor will immediately refuse. We don't know what he's doing, what he's going through or what he has gone through because we put up walls and intentionally kept him out." Refusing to back down on the suggestion Markus countered with logic and understanding. "No more passive behavior, no more rumors and no more speculations."

Standing up from the sofa North nodded her head and stated her final piece. "My vote is with the direct approach. I need to go and meet my contact over the border before it's too late." Walking toward the office door North stepped through and proceeded on her way. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll stay in touch if you need me."

The three remaining leaders watched as North left before continuing their discussion. Josh wasn't on board with the direct approach and repeated his desire for a liaison to speak on their behalf. "I know you want to reconnect with Connor as quickly as possible, but as far as we know us approaching him would cause more harm than good."

"Assuming the worst isn't going to help things, either." Markus refuted as he knew he needed to sway one of his allies in order to get the decision passed, otherwise they'd remain at a stall. "Connor deserves to be spoken to directly, not through a messenger."

Simon sighed and stood up from the second sofa with a sense of irritation in his body language. "We're just talking in circles right now. I'm going to go take a walk and think things through, then discuss this again later on."

"He's right." Josh agreed with Simon's response and decided he wanted some time to rethink their decision as well. "I think taking a break and coming back to this later on is a good idea. I'll consider your suggestion, Markus."

"Okay. Take all the time you need to think about this, Josh. Don't feel like you need to give an answer you don't want to give."

Nodding quietly Josh left the office right behind Simon leaving Markus in the office to be with alone his own thoughts.

Feeling like he was on the verge of taking one step forward then two steps back Markus sighed as he leaned forward against his knees and buried his face in his palms for a moment. Breathing through his fingers Markus decided to check in on Carl and ask for his father's advice again as he weighed the options being discussed with his allies.

"I wonder if Carl ever had this much difficulty in deciding what to paint or take to a gallery presentation..."

* * *

The day started off interesting as Connor and Hank were tasked with handling a deviant who attacked a human when said human went to explore the abandoned hotel the deviant had been hiding out in, to begin the inevitable demolition process. The unfortunate foreman didn't suffer any permanent damage when he was attacked, but he did walk away with sixteen fresh stitches to the back of his head when he was jumped from behind and struck with an old glass bottle. After the construction crew outside heard the assault inside the building they pulled the deviant off the unconscious man, and called the police to have the violent deviant arrested and brought in for charges of assault against the foreman.

The affected and somewhat crazed deviant had a large dent in the top right portion of his cranium, a permanently blackened right eye, an electronic stutter and he was missing his left forearm after having it torn from his body. Connor had the honor of interviewing the crazed deviant himself and learned that the deviant had been a nurse working in a retirement community and was jumped by other members of the staff who hated that the residents preferred his company over the human staff since he'd sit and listen to their stories, and didn't try to sneak his way into their wills for easy money.

Watching as the deviant paced back and forth in the interrogation room muttering to himself Connor waited for brief moments of lucidity before asking any additional questions. Patient and compassionate Connor had no problem in waiting for the deviant to calm down enough to resume talking.

"You stated that you were defending your 'home' from the 'intruder', correct?" Taking diligent notes on the interrogation for the sake of the other officers who'd also be working on the case, Connor kept his composure and spoke calmly to the crazed deviant. "You do know that squatting in an abandoned condemned building is not only illegal but is dangerous, correct?"

"...Y-Yeah. Had n-no choice." Stopping mid pace the deviant turned to look at Connor and gave him an odd look with his one good eye. The deviant's model was that of a domestic in home model of android, and not designed for any sign of laborious tasks or functions. "...That m-man wasn't an i-intruder. Was he?"

"No. He was a foreman doing his job."

"...I h-hurt him. I d-didn't mean to." The moment of lucidity was accompanied with heartache and empathy. "...I d-don't want to h-hurt anyone."

"I understand that you only reacted the way you did because of your past experiences. It was an instinctive response."

"I am n-not a b-bad person."

"No, you're not a bad person. You're hurt and need assistance. If you'd like I can give your name to the facilities in the city and they'll aid you, or... I can arrange to have you taken to New Jericho Tower for sanctuary."

"...S-Sanctuary?"

"Yes. New Jericho is a safe place for all deviants to reside." Fighting back against his bitter reaction for his own statement Connor confirmed the damaged deviant could have a safe place to live after he recovers and answers for the assault. "Once you receive treatment you'll be sentenced for the assault if the victim chooses to press charges, then you can go to New Jericho to rebuild your life."

"...I d-deserve to be p-punished. I h-hurt an innocent p-person."

"You don't deserve to be punished, you deserve to be helped." The clarification was as sincere as it was compassionate. "Can you please tell me your name so I can help you?"

"...N-Nigel." The damaged deviant finally stated. "My n-name is Nigel."

"Nigel then. Thank you for your cooperation."

Nigel sat down at the table across from Connor as he slumped down and stared at the surface of the table with massive guilt-filled blue eyes. "...Yes. I will c-cooperate."

"Please remain here for a moment. Another officer will take you to a holding cell so you can be alone, then you will be taken to a facility for treatment."

"Th-Thank you, Connor."

"You're welcome, Nigel." Rising from the table Connor exited the interrogation room then locked the door behind him. Returning to the bullpen Connor placed his tablet where he had been taking notes down onto Chris's desk and asked for the officer's assistance. "Please see that Nigel gets transported to the Gamma Facility on the other side of town."

"Gamma Facility?" Picking up the tablet Chris gave Connor an odd look. "Isn't that one pretty far away?"

"Yes. It's also smaller and quieter. It'd be best to keep Nigel in an area where there is as little activity as possible for the sake of his mental stability."

"Got it." Heading toward interrogation to handle Nigel as requested Chris showed no problem in taking orders from a deviant, and was as professional as he was astute.

Chris had been running patrol with the two new rookie officers on rotating shifts and that day he had the responsibility of working with Officer Chet Stone, the brother to Stephanie Gregson - the widow who struck Connor the week before. Chet seemed genuinely apologetic for his sister's actions and yet he hadn't spoken to Connor before or after the incident of interest, which in turn made the other officers question his overall integrity.

"Yo' Chet? We're up!" Calling to the young officer on the other side of the bullpen Chris motioned for him to follow. "Transporting a suspect is pretty routine, but don't let your guard down..."

Rejoining Hank at their connected desks Connor sat down without paying any mind to the rookie crossing the bullpen, logged into his terminal as per usual and automatically reached for the quarter in his right vest pocket only to discover that the coin was missing. He lost the coin when he was slapped in the face and it fell from the back of his hand while he was in the middle of dancing it anxiously over his knuckles. With nothing to fidget with Connor chose to instead flex and relax his right hand rhythmically as if he were trying to work out a painful hand cramp or practicing chords on his guitar.

"How'd interrogation go?" Sipping at his coffee Hank eyed the returned deviant curiously from around his own terminal screen. "Get any answers?"

"Yes. The deviant was damaged by humans two years prior to the Revolution and had been hiding in the hotel after he pulled himself out of the dumpster behind the retirement home he had been formerly working in. He survived for so long by stealing Thirium from CyberLife stores at night and keeping out of sight during the day."

"And he was just defending his territory when the foreman walked into the hotel, right?"

"Correct. Nigel merely reacted to what he perceived as a threat due to the foreman carrying a loaded tool belt around his waist."

"Well, hopefully the victim will be understanding and not try to have that deviant torn to shreds because he had a P.T.S.D. moment. This Nigel guy still needs to be charged with assault and trespassing," returning the now empty mug down to his desk Hank checked over his own terminal screen for any new cases as he spoke to his partner. "but he doesn't deserve to be locked away to rot."

"Agreed."

Lowering his voice and peering around Connor's terminal screen Hank asked him the one question he really wanted answered. "And how're you doing?"

"Huh?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere and drew Connor's brow with confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you're doing after the issue at the bank..."

"I... It's admittedly tense being here." Even though no one blamed Connor for what happened at the bank it didn't make it any easier for Connor to handle the news report still discussing the incident on every monitor in the bullpen. Trying to come to peace with what happened to him and the other victims; recognizing that he didn't pull the trigger or do anything to provoke the gunman, helped him move on, but it still wasn't easy. "But I'll be okay in time. No one has said anything about it, and I'd rather focus on the people I can still help. Many deviants still require assistance in finding justice."

"Good answer, kid." Satisfied Connor was being honest Hank sat back in his chair. "Need some help?"

"No, I'm fine working solo for now." Unable to hold his hand still Connor cybernetically updated his report and confirmed that Nigel had admitted to the assault and was being very cooperative in light of the attack. As he connected his mind to his terminal Connor's system informed the deviant that his Thirium reserve had dropped down to eighty-five percent and a replenishment was required. "I'll be only a moment, Hank."

"Where ya' going?"

"I require Thirium. Joel made sure to have the breakroom restocked with a fresh supply."

"Oh, cool."

Rising from his desk Connor entered the breakroom to seek out the necessary Thirium from the small cabinet just above the community sink. Locating the fresh Thirium pouches Connor pulled one down and confirmed it has been produced within the past week and had six additional months before the chemical composition broke down and expired.

"You get your own 'snack cabinet' over there, 'Tinman'?" Gavin was currently in search of the perfect doughnut from the pastry box as his blood sugar was beginning to drop and he needed a little boost. Finding the smallest pastry in the box Gavin put it on a napkin and gave Connor a studious glance. "I have to remember to keep my desk stocked with snacks. Maybe you should, too."

The comment seemed more like a warning than a casual observation. "...Why would you suggest such a thing?"

"There's a lot of assholes roaming the bullpen day in, day out. Sometimes you see 'em, sometimes you don't. You never know who's still bearing a chip on their shoulder and could be trying to cause problems for ya'."

"The Thirium cabinet is merely an addition to the community breakroom." Dismissing the cautionary remark Connor closed the cabinet door as he kept his selected Thirium pouch in his grip. "The other deviants on staff can gain access to this Thirium as well."

"But you're the only one who comes in here. The other deviants," putting his fingertips in his mouth Gavin removed the sticky sugar from the pastry from his fingers in a less than flattering manner. "never do."

"I can't answer for their behavior, but they are welcome here all the same."

"Yeah, well until I see someone other than you in here I'll have to take your word for it."

Without another word Connor carried his Thirium back over to his desk while he resumed his search through active deviant cases being presented to him. With his right fingertips wrapped around the cap of the Thirium pouch in his left hand Connor opened the pouch and began drinking the Thirium when he sensed a presence walk up beside him. Turning his attention to the visitor to his left Connor's soulful brown eyes lit up, and his blue L.E.D. stuttered in yellow for a moment.

The person standing beside him was a female deviant with a fair complexion, soft hazel green eyes and long brunette hair running down her back, but also parted in such a way that her long locks partially concealed her right eye and temple, leaving her L.E.D. only somewhat visible beneath. Nervously the deviant looked to Connor as if silently trying to communicate with him while simultaneously trying to disappear from sight.

Her very presence was having some kind of impact on Connor in a way he never felt before as he struggled to understand the odd feeling that was seemingly radiating from his heart with a warm energy. "Y-Yes?" Trying but failing to sound professional Connor locked eyes with the female deviant who was seemingly there to specifically seek his help. "How can I help you?"

"Are you... Sergeant Connor Wolf?" The deviant of interest was bundled up under a black hoodie and had pale blue jeans that made her look impressively human. The glowing yellow L.E.D. in her right temple ruined the illusion within seconds as even her long brunette hair couldn't quite keep the light hidden. "I... I need your help."

Confirming his identity Connor put aside the remaining Thirium and rose from his chair to speak with the deviant more directly. "Yes, I'm Connor." Extending his right hand politely the somewhat flustered deviant detective worked through his suddenly overwhelmed feelings to speak to her with an entirely confident and professional demeanor. "May I ask your name?"

"...Skye." Accepting Connor's hand Skye gave his grip a gentle squeeze as she introduced herself honestly. "My name is Skye. I was told by North that you were going to help work on the case revolving around Martin Jonas."

"Yes, that's right." Lowering his hand slowly to his side Connor found himself reflexively swallowing as if nervous and could feel Hank's eyes staring at him from around his own terminal screen from the opposite side of the connected desks. "I promised her to handle the case as much as I can to ensure that Jonas suffers the maximum punishment for his crimes."

"...Good. I'm here to talk to you." Wrapping her arms around herself defensively Skye gave Connor a wary glance as she wasn't quite sure if she could trust him or not. "I want to give my statement and tell you my story."

"Understood. We can speak in private in an interview room."

"Thank you."

Showing Skye away from the bullpen and toward an interview room in the opposite direction of the receptionist area Connor pressed his right hand over his chest as the warm feeling over his heart began to steadily cool off. What he could only describe as a dull ache began to settle in over his Thirium pump as he slid open the door to the nearest vacant interview room and motioned for Skye to enter the room before him.

"I understand your nervousness, Skye." Ever empathetic Connor spoke kindly to Skye as she took a seat at the small table and watched Connor's every move as he sat across from her at the same table. Pressing his right palm down over the tablet screen left in the interview room specifically for taking witness statements Connor coaxed Skye into telling her story. "Please speak whenever you're ready, and give as many details as you can remember."

Skye kept her arms defensively crossed over her chest while her hands pulled onto the fabric of her hoodie sleeves like a stress ball. Letting out a deep slow breath Skye began telling her story with all the horrific details still intact with an emotionally guarded tone. Telling her story of how she had deviated while in trapped inside the 'Eden Club', of befriending North and of fleeing the club after it had been shut down post Revolution, only to be held captive by Martin Jonas in the basement of the deranged man's pawn shop in downtown Detroit. Skye somehow maintained her emotional composure as she poured her heart out.

Recording every one of Skye's words Connor maintained a stoic expression to keep her from seeing how much her story was hurting him, and breaking down as she spoke. With each chronicled word of the horrific story being saved on the electronic tablet Skye sounded more and more frightened, while the enigmatic ache in Connor's heart began to increase. Rubbing his right palm over his aching heart Connor restrained a wince as the pain seemed to get worse and his own processor noted an unusual shift in his Thirium pressure.

"...After North found us at the cabin we rendered Jonas unconscious and lit the cabin on fire to escape." Skye's right palm reached up and grabbed onto her left shoulder somewhat protectively. "I was lucky. I only suffered a single burn to my shoulder, the other deviants were mutilated and barely able to function well enough to escape the cabin as the flames destroyed that Hellhole."

"And after you fled the cabin North led you into the forest to hide until the fire department finished extinguishing the cabin, correct?"

"Yes. While hiding out in the forest one of the firefighters found us, but as it turns out he's an ally to deviants and helped us. Curtis Chapman."

"How did he help you?"

"He took us to his home and sheltered us all in his finished basement as we healed and regained strength. His wife brought us Thirium and biocomponents by driving into Detroit and sneaking them all back across the border. Meanwhile North located other allies and contacts in Canada to ensure all six of us in total could return to Detroit as a group and tell our story."

"I'm glad you survived..." Losing his voice as the pain in his chest increased Connor's eye were met with warnings regarding not just his Thirium pressure but of his Thirium pump rate as it too began to increase. The blue L.E.D. in his right temple flashed to yellow with intermittent flashes in red as the pain in his chest steadily got worse and worse. Tightening his palm over his chest until his fingers dug into his shirt and tie Connor struggled to finish the interview without losing his composure as he took in deep pained breaths. "H-How are you... fairing after the fire?"

"Connor?" Skye's hazel eyes were transfixed on Connor's face as she could see he was clearly in physical distress. Her yellow L.E.D. blinked in read as she could see something serious was affecting the deviant detective. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, minor... malfunction." Letting out a pained breath Connor closed his eyes tightly and tried to get up from his chair only to have legs tremble so much he risked collapsing. "J-Just need... a minute..." The pain increased to such a severe level Connor's strength gave out as a suffocating and electrifying tightness squeezed his chest until the deviant's legs buckled and his heart began to thunder painfully in his chest. "Need... I n-need-"

"Connor?!" Reacting quickly Skye jumped up from her chair and managed to awkwardly grab onto Connor by wrapping her arms around his upper chest from behind, and slowly knelt down on the floor to guide the stricken deviant down to lay flat on his back. Looking down at his face as Connor began taking in rapid panting breaths Skye knew that he was in trouble and that she needed to act fast. "Hold on, Connor. I'll find you some help!"

Laying as motionless as possible on the floor Connor took in gasping breaths as he instinctively tried to curl around himself on his right side. Looking up with his glassy eyes that were tearing up from pain and confusion Connor watched as Skye rushed out of the interview room and called out for help from anyone who'd listen to her.

Struggling to run a self diagnostic over the odd affliction Connor was met with numerous warnings regarding an unknown error to his Thirium pump. Unable to slow his racing heart or even his breathing Connor's right palm remained clutched over his chest while his left hand reached up toward the knot on his black tie to loosen the dressy garment from around his neck with a shaking motion.

"Connor?!" Hank's voice suddenly sounded off in the interview room as the senior detective dropped to his knees beside the malfunctioning deviant. Putting his left palm beneath Connor's head and his right palm to Connor's left shoulder Hank rolled Connor onto his back again as he stayed beside his downed partner in a supportive manner. "Connor, talk to me. What's going on?"

"C-Can't... Don't know!" Clearly on the verge of panic Connor could only watch with his glazing eyes as Hank pulled the loosened tie away from his collar with his right hand, then began unbuttoning both his gray vest and white dress shirt to try to give him a sense of less pressure on his chest to aid his frantic panting breathing. "H-Hurts! Chest hurts..."

"Okay, take it easy." Putting his right palm down over the central left portion of Connor's chest Hank tried to count his pulse but the Thirium pump was beating too fast and too erratically to get an accurate number. The angry red and rapid pulse of the deviant's L.E.D. kept Hank on edge. "Joel's on his way down already. Tina called for tech' and he's coming down to help you out."

"...S-Skye?"

"The witness? She called for help and now she's talking with Tina to finish up her interview."

Trying to remain conscious and run another self diagnostic Connor ended up letting out a shallow groan of pain as his right palm pressed down over his now bare chest next to Hank's hand.

"Jeez, I've never seen you in this much pain before." Worry had settled in Hank's focused gaze as he tried to think of the best way to help Connor during his moment of need. "What the fuck happened before you went down?"

"N-Nothing! Talking to S-Skye..."

"Where's your-" Stopping mid question Hank looked up at Joel as the technician marched into the interview room with his emergency satchel slung over his right shoulder. "Perfect timing, he's in a lot of pain."

"Thiricetomal is still experimental," Joel replied sharply as he took one look at Connor and knew he needed immediate technical assistance. "but I might be able to do something."

Connor shook his head as Joel knelt on the other side of him across from Hank, and placed the satchel down on the floor. "N-No! Won't risk it..."

"That's your decision." Opening the satchel Joel pulled out the portable Thirial activity monitor and placed it down on the floor beside Connor's head. Unclipping the two wireless leads from the side of the monitor Joel placed them down over Connor's exposed chest near the center and the apex of his pump. "Move you hands so I can work."

Hank pulled back his palm and put it down on Connor's right shoulder instead as Connor lowered his own hand as well. "You'll be fine, kid."

Turning on the monitor Joel stared at the unusual Thirium pump beat being recorded on the display and his pale blue eyes widened as his complexion paled at the display. "Whoa, this is... What?!"

The worried reaction from the usually laidback technician immediately held Hank's attention. "What's happening to him?"

"Something that... shouldn't be possible."

Watching as Joel rummaged through his satchel to get his audioscope Hank sensed someone walk up to the interview room's door and peer inside. "You better call us an ambulance here, Jeffrey."

Captain Fowler looked as perplexed as everyone else and could only watch as Joel used the audioscope to listen to Connor's heart as closely as possible. The way Joel was slowly moving the bell back and forth with his brow knit in confusion told the experienced police Captain that something serious was happening within the walls of his precinct. "What's going on?"

Joel looked up at his commanding officer without lifting the bell from over Connor's heart. "...He's having a heart attack."

"A what?!" The answer was one of the last ones he had been expecting regarding his deviant detective. "How?"

Hank cut-in and gave Captain Fowler a terse barking order. "Don't ask questions, just call for a fuckin' ambulance!"

Ignoring the outburst from the Lieutenant beneath him Captain Fowler promptly returned to his office to make the emergency call and to promptly report to the higher-ups that one of his detectives, a deviant at that, was having an actual heart attack.

"Joel," keeping his palm on Connor's shoulder Hank lowered his voice to a more comforting level as he spoke to the technician. The two humans were the only help that Connor had, and Hank would be damned if he was going to make things worse by losing his cool and panicking. "how can Connor be having a damn _heart attack_?"

"I don't... I'm not sure." Draping the audioscope around his neck Joel worked to get Connor's arms out of his jacket and shirt sleeves to expose his arms alongside his heaving painful chest. "This is something that's been discussed back in college," he spoke as he worked and wrapped a Thirium pressure cuff around Connor's left bicep to get a more accurate read on his pressure. "but it's so rare that no one really knows what causes it."

"Wait, androids can just suffer from heart attacks for no damn reason?"

"Not exactly." Reading the number on the cuff Joel took notes and made sure all of Connor's vital signs were kept as accurate as possible until the Emergency Field Technicians arrived at the scene to transport Connor to the nearby Zeta Facility. "This is an extremely rare phenomenon and I've only ever seen it during college through recorded documents back from CyberLife maintenance and testing floors. The only reason I know what's happening right now is because I actually paid attention to the rare malfunctions in androids instead of focusing on only the common ones."

Hank looked down at Connor's face and tried to give him a reassuring grin as his own heart began to ache on the obviously scared deviant's behalf. "You just seem like a magnet for trouble, kid. Only you'd suffer a rare condition like this instead of winning the lottery or finding diamonds in the backyard."

"Connor, what's your pain level?" Joel pulled his penlight from his lab coat's left breast pocket and checked the deviant's pupils carefully. "On a scale from one to ten; one being no pain and ten being excruciating, where are you at?"

Speaking through his gritted teeth Connor answered between his pained gasps. "...S-Seven."

Shaking his head a little Hank gave Joel a worried glance. "Knowing him he probably really means a nine but doesn't want to complain too much."

Nodding at the comment Joel pocketed his light and pulled the audioscope back from around his neck. "Alright, Connor. You're still conscious," speaking casually as he pressed the metal bell back over Connor's heart Joel took diligent notes over the deviant's condition until the E.F.T's arrived. "you're still responsive. Tell me what you're experiencing so we can figure this thing out as fast as possible."

"Ch-Chest started to hurt... Just before the interview." Fighting the urge to curl around himself Connor just let Hank and Joel hold him in place and listened to the sound of Captain Fowler directing the E.F.T's to the interview room with a gurney rolling between them. "...Got worse. H-Heart began to... hurt."

"You felt actual pain in your Thirium pump? Can you describe the pain?"

"El-Electrical... shock. C-Can't breathe..."

Moving back a little Joel made more room for the two responding E.F.T.'s to assist Connor. "An electrical shock? And it originated in your pump?"

Only able to nod as his strength ebbed away Connor barely reacted as the first E.F.T. placed an oxygen mask over his face to help his ventilation biocomponents keep his stressed out body as cool as possible, while easing his pained gasping responses.

"This is very strange." Looking to the E.F.T.'s Joel gave them both a rundown on Connor's vitals and explained what was going on, and confirmed that, no, he wasn't kidding. "I have his personnel file up in the dispensary, I'll bring it to the facility after you get him taken care of."

"Right." The first E.F.T. was a man in his mid thirties and very well built. Using his strength to his advantage he easily lifted Connor's upper body up from the floor while his younger partner, who was tall but skinny, got Connor's legs. "We'll take him to the Zeta Facility and relay all your information over to the lead technician."

Hank stood back and watched as the E.F.T.'s switched Connor over to their own portable Thirial activity monitor, then used strong leather straps to secure Connor's body to the gurney during transport. Watching as Connor's pained chest frantically rose and fell with irregular struggling breaths that made the oxygen mask weakly fog up with his escaping hot gasps Hank fought back his urge to haul Connor into the back of his own car to race him to the facility himself.

"Hold on, son." Walking alongside the gurney as the two E.F.T.'s wheeled Connor through the corridor to take him through the back entrance and ambulance parked behind the precinct Hank put his his right hand on Connor's left forearm to make sure he felt supported. "If a heart attack hasn't taken _me_ down by now then I know you'll survive this without any problems."

Too weak and in too much pain to respond Connor's eyes remained closed as he was taken to the ambulance and loaded into the back by the E.F.T.'s to make his much needed journey to the Zeta Facility.

"I'll meet you at the facility, Connor. You won't be alone, I promise." Letting go of Connor's arm Hank backed away from the ambulance and tried not to think about his partner and best friend suffering from a heart attack and being in so much pain he couldn't even speak. "Hang on for me, kid. I need you to hang on."

Expectedly the precinct was abuzz with Connor going down from a heart attack and the remaining officers in the bullpen were trying to figure out who was going to cover deviant cases now that the only two detectives working the deviant division in the entire city were both done for the day. Chris was already transporting Nigel to the Gamma Facility on the other side of town with Chet, Ben had clocked out that morning after working the graveyard shift and Captain Fowler was too busy handling damage control to do anything else.

That left only two officers available to handle the task.

"Shit..." Swearing out loud as he watched Joel picking up his supplies and rushing to the elevator Gavin knew he and Tina were going to be pulling unexpected overtime that night to cover the two detectives. Fishing his phone from his pocket Gavin sent a text to Aaron and let him know he'd have to postpone their dinner and change it to breakfast in bed instead. "What the fuck is happening right now?"

"Well, I'm learning that deviants are more human than what I was initially trained to believe long before the Revolution ever took place." Tina had finished taking care of Skye and passed her one of her own business cards to call now that Connor was down. "Thanks for your help, Skye. We'll get back to you as soon as things get back on track, otherwise just call me and I'll help you out."

"Yeah, sure..." Pocketing the card Skye gave Tina a worried glance as she watched Hank storming back over to his and Connor's desks to grab his coat, get his car keys and march through the front doors so he could follow the ambulance to the facility. "I hope Connor will be okay."

"I'm sure he will. Connor's one of the strongest people I've ever known, and he's been through a lot already."

Skye nodded a little and quietly took her leave of the bullpen as she cybernetically told North about speaking to Connor up until the deviant collapsed. While she was still uncomfortable being in the city and around other people it was clear that Skye still had it in her heart to care about other people, and she could still feel all of her emotions despite her own personal pain.

Sitting down behind her desk Tina set aside her report for the moment and focused on deviant cases instead. "So what do you think, Gav'?"

"About what?"

"The deviant cases."

"I think they should be set aside for now."

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't think Connor going down is a fucked up coincidence right about now."

"Okay," picking up on the curious tone in Gavin's voice Tina dared to inquire his current train of thought. "what weird like conspiracy is running through your head right now?"

"It's not a conspiracy, it's just a gut feeling." Leaning back in his chair Gavin looked over at Connor's desk and knew he was onto something, he just wasn't sure what it was. "Trust me on this, Ti'. Things are going to get way weirder than they already are."

* * *

Everything was an absolute blur of motion and sound for Connor as he remained in the back of the ambulance with the two unknown people hovering over him warily. The two technicians seemed kind and professional in their duties, but that didn't tell Connor anything about who they were or their level of experience in handling wounded deviants. Unable to focus his glassy vision Connor just listened to the sound of the older technician calling out vital signs, pressing the cold metal bell of his audioscope against the semi conscious deviant's chest, checking the attached Thirial activity monitor and double-checking his current Thirium pressure. The blurring motions of the two technicians moving around Connor made him feel sick and gave him all the more reason to close his eyes again.

Feeling the technician's hands pressing down on his arms, his chest and even his abdomen kept Connor conscious despite his overwhelming fatigue. The high pitched sound of the blaring siren and swaying motion of the ambulance were testing his remaining senses as he fought to remain awake. Lifting up his right hand Connor rested his palm over his heart again as the ache continued to intensify with every unsteady beat of his heart.

"Thirium pressure's increasing." The first technician announced as he made sure the second younger technician was paying attention. "Inform the facility that we're pulling into the emergency drive now, and the patient is beginning to destabilize."

Red warnings in his visual processors and Klaxons sounding off in Connor's head confirmed that his condition was getting worse and there was nothing he could do to help himself at the moment. Even his advanced self healing program was at a loss of what to do recalibration and repair wise.

"Get him ready to move."

The ambulance came to steady stop outside the emergency entrance to the Zeta Facility and the gurney's brakes were unlocked just as the rear doors to the ambulance were opened from the outside. Working together the two technicians lowered the gurney from the back of the ambulance and onto the parking lot to be wheeled inside the facility at long last.

Unable to speak or move Connor had no choice but to trust the two unknown technicians as they wheeled him inside the facility to seek treatment.

"Connor?" Abby's voice seemingly came out of nowhere as she stood and rode on the edge of the gurney as it was wheeled into the first available emergency treatment room. She lifted up Connor's eyelids one at a time to shine her penlight into his pupils to begin her exam, the blue tint of her nail polish standing out in Connor's glassy and blurry vision. "Connor, can you hear me?"

Mumbling his response from under the oxygen mask over his face Connor confirmed he could hear the familiar technician's voice with a muffled 'Yes'.

"Take him into exam room two. I already have everything-"

Connor suddenly let out a sharp gasp of pain as his back slightly arched and his heart began racing to a dangerously fast and irregular beat. The pain was increasing and it was enough to prompt emergency stasis mode to activate even as Connor tried and failed to override the command.

"Shit, he's going to fall into Thirial arrest." Recognizing the dangerous symptoms instantly Abby ordered the two technicians step up their pace and get Connor into the exam room fast. "Move, NOW."

Everything became a dark fog as Connor's vision failed, his audio processor's cut out and emergency stasis mode kicked in due to the dangerous arrhythmia of his malfunctioning heart. Unaware of his the gurney being wheeled through the sliding exam room door by the three technicians Connor was truly at the mercy of the waking world around him.

"Come on, come on..." Working along with the other two technicians to remove the security straps from over Connor's body Abby prepared to guide him over to the treatment table in the middle of the room and synced up the wireless leads on Connor's chest to her own stationary Thirial activity monitor in the room. Seeing Connor's dangerous and unstable heart rate beating with a rapid fibrillation Abby prepared the Thirial pump stimulator on the neighboring 'crash cart'. "His heart's going to stop, I need to try to shock him back into a proper rhythm or he's going to be in serious trouble."

The two E.F.T.'s helped transfer Connor from the gurney and over to the exam table while also removing the oxygen mask from their portable tank to the stationary tank in the exam room. Moving swiftly without any sign of hesitation or worry the two E.F.T.'s slid Connor over from the gurney and onto the table while Abby prepared the Thirial pump stimulator to deliver the appropriate shock.

"Okay, charging to two-hundred Joules..." Placing the two wireless paddles down over Connor's chest near the wireless sensors Abby took a step back and hovered her fingertip over the release button to deliver the charge to Connor's heart. "Everyone back?"

Making a show of stepping back and showing their hands the two E.F.T.'s confirmed they were out of shocking range.

"Alright, sending charge!" With a single press of the button on the stimulator the controlled shock was sent through Connor's heart, the jolt traveling from one paddle to the other, causing the deviant's struggling heart to skip a beat for a moment before returning to its irregular rhythm. The Thirial activity monitor showed the same arrhythmic beat as before. "Shit, trying again. Upping to two-hundred and fifty Joules, everyone stay where you are."

Increasing the charge Abby readied herself to repeat the process to stabilize Connor's heart.

"Sending charge!"

The second jolt was stronger than the first and just as its predecessor the shock traveled through Connor's heart and interfered with the irregular beat. However, this charge was successful in returning Connor's heartbeat to a regular rhythm, although the beat continued to be dangerously fast in comparison to the optimal pump rate for a healthy deviant.

"Good, that's good..." Removing the paddles from Connor's chest Abby nodded at the two E.F.T.'s and dismissed them as she checked to make sure the oxygen mask was still properly secured over Connor's nose and mouth. "Thanks for your help, guys. I got him from here."

Without a word the two E.F.T.'s packed up their gear onto the gurney and proceeded to exit the treatment room to give Abby more space to work as she tried to figure out what had caused Connor's heart attack, and how to save him from shutdown.

"Pump rate is elevated." She noted as she checked the Thirial activity monitor and wrapped a Thirium pressure cuff around Connor's left bicep. "Thirium pressure is through the roof, ventilation rate unstable..."

Placing additional wireless sensors to Connor's chest Abby began a more detailed examination of his unusual vitals through direct monitoring of his internal biocomponents to gauge how well they were responding to the unusual pump activity. The Thirial activity monitor began to glow with additional information detailing the functionality of all of Connor's filters as each sensor was added; artificial lungs, thermal regulator, gyroscope, artificial stomach and his Thirium volume. The only numbers that were in the grim red color as opposed to a healthy green were Connor's pump rate, Thirium pressure and his Thirium volume.

"What the hell is going on?" Pulling her audioscope from around her neck Abby pressed the cold metal bell to Connor's chest to listen to his heartbeat directly while Connor struggled to take in calming breaths despite being forced into emergency stasis mode. "No sign of external damage to the chest." Abby spoke to herself as she gently pressed her right palm along Connor's chest while her left hand moved the audioscope bell back and forth. "There's no sign of internal hemorrhaging either."

The 'hissing' sound of the door sliding back open caught Abby's ear and made her turn to face the door as Barry showed an unfamiliar face into the exam room to assist in Connor's assessment. "Abby, this is Dr. Joel Forest from the precinct."

"Oh, perfect. Come on over, Joel." Motioning for the second technician to assist her Abby put her right palm on Connor's forehead as she draped her audioscope back around her neck as Barry stepped out of the treatment room. "Do you know how long he's been down like this?"

"From what I was told the witness Connor was speaking with immediately went and got some help the moment Connor went down." Placing Connor's personnel file down on the nearby 'crash cart' for future use Joel began eyeing Connor's current vital signs on the Thirial activity monitor. "He was conscious the entire time at the precinct and talking. He said his chest hurt and that he felt an electrical shock type of pain within his Thirium pump."

"The pain started in the pump? That's strange."

"I take it you didn't find any cause for the pain, either."

"Nope. To be honest, I've never seen an android suffering from a heart attack, so I have no idea what I can do to help him."

"Same. I only read about it in college."

"Well, that's more reading than I did about android heart attacks. Got some of that literature for me to glance over?"

"Yeah, I downloaded the details when I grabbed his file from the precinct."

"Great." Running her fingers through Connor's hair gently Abby sighed and glanced at the personnel file sitting just a few inches away. "Maybe if we put our brains together we can figure this shit out before it's too late to help Connor."

* * *

Having followed after the ambulance in his car Hank arrived at the facility just seconds after Connor was admitted as a patient. Entering the waiting area in the front of the facility Hank was greeted by Barry as the receptionist acknowledged his presence and confirmed that Joel had also arrived at the facility, and had been shown to the treatment room through the emergency entrance due to the unusual nature of the incident. The kind deviant assured Hank that Connor was stable but until he had a thorough examination that he wouldn't be allowed to see the sick deviant.

Dragging his right palm over his bearded chin Hank sighed and trudged over to one of the hard, plastic and easily most uncomfortable chair in existence, to sit down and wait for an update.

The way the waiting room looked, sounded and even smelled reminded Hank of the waiting rooms of the average human hospital. It made him feel sick. The memories of losing Cole as he succumbed to his wounds on that cold winter night tore up his heart in the worst way possible. Barely able to remind himself to keep breathing Hank slumped down in his chair and pressed his face into his palms as he leaned forward with his elbows atop his knees.

"Fuckin' hell... A damn heart attack." Closing his blue eyes Hank breathed slowly and deeply as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening. "Of all the stupid shit to happen to him it's a fuckin' heart attack."

Pulling his phone from his pocket Hank stared at the display contemplating whether or not he should call Lucas since the deviant wanted to forge a brotherly relationship with Connor. Doing so would help Lucas stay in the loop, whereas it'd also worry Lucas especially since there was no new information to be given about Connor's current condition.

"Shit." Slipping his phone back into his pocket Hank chose to wait and just remained slumped in his chair as he began the painful waiting game. "If this kid doesn't catch a break soon I don't think he'll ever be able to recover from everything he's been through."

* * *

The precinct was still reeling over the odd incident and doing their best to compensate for the two missing detectives for the remainder of the now tense shift. Captain Fowler requested temporary assistance from other precincts to help cover the lack of detectives until either Hank was ready to return to work, or Connor recovered well enough to return to work himself. Until then Chris and Chet were running additional patrols while Gavin and Tina sorted through the deviant cases in an effort to keep the casework as light as possible, and distributed evenly throughout the bullpen.

Staring at his terminal screen piling up with unsolved cases Gavin sighed and let out an exaggerated groan of irritation. The cases weren't numerous but they were very unusual and undoubtedly needed a flawless deviant eye to handle the intricate details to be closed quickly and properly.

"Stop moaning and just keep filing." Tina had brewed herself and Gavin fresh cups of tea and returned to her desk in her own huff. "I don't like it anymore than you do." Sliding one of the mugs over to Gavin to take Tina reminded him that they weren't the only ones taking on extra responsibilities. "I imagine Chris and Chet aren't thrilled with being stuck on extended patrol, either."

Gavin picked up the offered cup of tea and peered over the steaming beverage to eye Chet warily as the young officer seemed to be the only person in the entire bullpen with a grin on their face. A strange chill crept up Gavin's spine as he watched Chet happily walk with Chris out of the bullpen to begin their next patrol.

That particular chill was the kind normally reserved for when he had to interrogate suspected sociopaths with no moral conscience.

"Gav'?" Noticing that her partner was staring at Chet with an intense gaze as he walked out of the bullpen Tina questioned his reasons. It was rare to see Gavin people watching inside their own bullpen, let alone completely transfixed on a single person as he currently was. "What's up?"

"I don't think Chet is as freaked out as the rest of us about the 'plastic-wonder' going down."

"Well, he's still a rookie. Maybe it's because he doesn't know Connor as well as we do."

"No, there's something else going on with that guy."

"What do you mean?"

Putting his mug back down without ever taking a sip Gavin stood up from his desk and walked over to Connor's desk to have a quick look around at the surface, the drawers, beneath the desk and even contemplated digging through the trashcan beside it. Glancing at Connor's terminal screen Gavin checked over the files Connor had been looking over before taking on the witness interview, then looked down at the remaining pouch of Thirium on the desk and put his hands on his hips inquisitively.

"Gavin, what're you looking for?"

"This." Picking up the Thirium pouch Gavin gave Tina a curious stare as she too rose from her desk.

"Thirium? What about it?"

"Connor got sick once before from this shit being expired a while back, right?"

"That's right." Knowing her partner was onto something interesting Tina indulged in his curiosity to placate her own. "It made him throw-up and gave him a nasty infection."

"That old shit was supposed to be swapped out with fresh stuff because Joel gave the word. Who restocked the Thirium?"

"I don't know, I didn't see."

"Me neither. I don't think anyone paid attention when that Thirium cabinet was installed and filled up in the breakroom."

Motioning toward the private office on the other side of the bullpen Tina offered her own suggestion on the inquiry. "Want to go and ask Captain Fowler some questions?"

"It'd be faster and easier to just check the breakroom's security footage." Grabbing onto the pouch of Thirium with his left hand Gavin reached for his car keys in his right jean pocket and made his way toward the front doors of the precinct. "Call me and give me a name of the person who stocked the Thirium, Tina."

"Where are you going?"

Shouting his response as he continued on his way out the doors Gavin was clearly eager to test a theory. "I'm going to play on a hunch!"

* * *

Standing beside the bed in the private recovery room Abby stared down at Connor's face as the deviant remained unconscious and in critical condition. Despite being stable and his pump rate remaining consistently in a regular beat it was evident that Connor was suffering from a potentially lethal error that could result in a permanent shutdown. Even after being given more information on Connor's condition; using the personnel file to compare against her own detailed notes in Connor's patient file from that same facility, and reading over the sparse details regarding androids suffering from heart attacks, Abby was at a loss of what to do for her patient beyond common sense treatment.

Shirtless and quiet Connor was laying in the recovery bed in a somewhat upright position to let gravity help to lower Connor's Thirium pressure until the lethal malfunction could finally be corrected. The oxygen mask was also still over Connor's face and providing cool oxygen to the deviant's overheating core. The eight wireless sensor pads attached to his chest were all actively recording his Thirium pump, Thirium pump regulator, both ventilation biocomponents, thermal regulator, Thirium filter and both sterilization filters. With the Thirium pressure cuff still wrapped around his left bicep and L.E.D. glowing with a rapid red pulse Connor looked as weak as a tiny kitten.

Holding an internal viewing screen over Connor's chest Abby confirmed that there was no internal bleeding around the Thirium pump or physical damage that would result in such an erratic and dangerous malfunction. By all account the Thirium pump was still structurally sound and hadn't suffered any damage, glitch or complication which would normally rule out the vital biocomponent as the cause of Connor's current malfunction, but due to Connor's own statement about the origin of his pain Abby had no choice to but to keep looking at his heart.

"What am I missing? This is so damn weird."

Putting the screen aside Abby pressed her left fingertips to Connor's glowing L.E.D., and then pressed her right palm over the chest of Connor's chest to manually deactivate his artificial skin. With the plastimetal panels now exposed Abby pressed down on the left panel covering Connor's heart and pressed her fingertips to a small release switch on his left side that was nearly invisible to the untrained eye. A small 'click' sounded off as the white panel moved aside while a layer of transparent frame remained in place creating a literal window to Connor's heart.

The small blue cylinder was locked into its proper coupling and there was no sign of Thirium loss around the vital biocomponent as it pulsed and pumped Thirium throughout Connor's body. The pump that was designed to mirror that of a human's heart was beating away rapidly just beneath the surface of the cylinder seemed entirely healthy beyond the frantic beating, and there were no errors being reported with the pump itself during any system diagnostics.

"This so strange, Connor." Speaking to the deviant in a soft voice Abby picked up his chart and just looked down at her star patient as she stared at the pain etched on Connor's face as he laid practically motionless in the bed. "We've ruled out a faulty pump and even your prototyping design being a factor in your current condition. Where else am I supposed to look?"

Unsure of what else she should do Abby reread her notes and glanced to her left as the door to the recovery room slid open. Seeing Hank's worried face peering into the room made Abby's shoulders slump as she waved the senior detective inside.

"Uh, how's he doing?" Daring himself to look down at Connor's face Hank fought back against the bile building up in his throat. The sight made him physically sick to his stomach. Almost afraid to put his hand on Connor's arm as if worried he'd cause the weakened deviant to shatter into pieces. "I mean, he's still alive so that's good. But... how is he?"

"Unconscious."

"Do you know what the fuck caused this?"

"Not yet. Joel said he was going to go back to the precinct and check out the interview room since that's where Connor went down."

"Yeah, I saw him on his way out." Lightly putting his left hand down on Connor's right shoulder Hank stared hypnotically at the sight of Connor's exposed heart beating in his chest. Relieved to see the pump still active and blue Hank tried to not think about the worst case scenario. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"At this point I'd just recommend sitting with him and talking to him. Sometimes just hearing the voice of a friend or family member can be all a patient needs to begin a steady recovery."

"Right... If there's anything I'm good at it's sitting on my ass and watching the younger detectives deal with stupid shit."

Putting the chart aside for a moment Abby put her own hand on Hank's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Have you told Lucas about this?"

"No, not yet. I'd rather not worry him about this since we don't even know what happened, yet."

"I can get behind that." Removing her palm Abby sighed and nodded to a chair up against the wall. "Stay with him for as long as you like, Hank. Until we can figure this out I don't want him to be alone for even a second."

"Where are you going?"

"To the breakroom to get some coffee before I pull out a scalpel and cut some poor bastard for getting in my personal bubble, and then I'm going to research android heart attacks like I'm preparing for the S.A.T.'s back in high school. Need anything?"

"No. Just help Connor get back on his feet."

"That's what I plan to do."

Grabbing onto the chair leaning up against the wall Hank listened to Abby leaving the room as he placed it down beside the recovery bed and put his hand right back on Connor's shoulder to remind the deviant that he wasn't alone. "It's just one damn annoying thing after another, huh, son?"

Remaining quiet and motionless save for his rapid breaths Connor didn't even seem to know that Hank was sitting beside him.

"You just stay calm and quiet like that, and we'll figure out this mess for ya'." Patting his palm over Connor's shoulder Hank stared at the beating heart again and forced the memories of Cole's tragic passing from his mind. It didn't help that the traumatic nightmare made Hank relive Cole's death all over again just seconds before he almost lost Connor to attempted self destruction. "You're a hell of a lot stronger than you know, kid. You can overcome this."

* * *

Practically breaking his own apartment door right off the hinges Gavin glanced about the modest livingroom in search of his roommate, but saw that the space was entirely empty save for Lucky, who jumped to her paws as Gavin's violent entrance scared her out of her nap. Walking down the hallway with heavy steps Gavin made a move to open up Lucas's closed bedroom door only to have the deviant beat him to the motion as he had heard Gavin's untimely and loud return to the apartment.

"Gavin? What's-"

"Test this!" Shoving the pouch of Thirium into Lucas's chest Gavin backed down the hallway and stood beside the kitchen table as the confused deviant followed after him. "Make sure that Thirium wasn't tampered with."

"...Tampered with?"

"Just do it! But don't drink it just in case there is something wrong with it."

Lucas's L.E.D. had been cycling in yellow the moment he opened his bedroom door and didn't falter in color as he opened the pouch and dipped his left index fingertip down into the Thirium to get a small sample to test on his tongue. Pressing the small amount of the Thirium to his tongue Lucas ran an analysis on the elixir within seconds, and his yellow L.E.D. flashed to red for a beat as his senses picked up on something foreign and minuscule in the Thirium.

"Well?" Impatient as ever Gavin waited for Lucas to give him some information on the sample. "Was that fucked with, or what?"

"...There are small fragments of pure nickel in the form of shavings mixed into the Thirium."

"Nickel? What the fuck?"

"Indeed. Why did you ask me to test this?"

"Seriously? Anderson didn't call you?"

"No." The yellow L.E.D. returned to red with righteous worry. "What has happened?"

"Connor went down with what the technicians are calling a damn heart attack."

The gray irises flashed with righteous concern as his pupils widened in response. "...Heart attack?"

"Yeah. Everyone's confused as hell and no one knows what caused it." Pointing to the offending Thirium in Lucas's hand Gavin him a focused stare. "Before he went down I saw him grab that Thirium from the breakroom cabinet and drink some of it. I figured that maybe there was something in the Thirium that messed him up."

"...Your theory may be correct." Trying to assess his priorities Lucas decided that his potential brother was now his main concern. "Where is Connor right now?"

"At the Zeta Facility." Showing Lucas his car keys in his hand Gavin made his way toward the apartment door with Lucas following after him. "I'll drop ya' off and you can tell them what I was right about since I have no fuckin' clue how androids even work."

* * *

Determined to find her answers Abby examined Connor's heart once more with a keen eye and a skilled touch. The vital biocomponent was at risk of fibrillating yet again at any moment and the dedicated technician was focused on heading off any complication before it even happened. Having researched the potential cause of heart attacks in androids down to the last detail Abby had only theories and educated speculations to guide her next decisions. It wasn't much to work with, but it was better than trying to work completely blind and relying strictly on luck to keep Connor alive.

Through a single text Hank had been informed by Captain Fowler that both Gavin and Tina were working together to play on a hunch that could give finally give the technicians the answers they needed in order to aid Connor. The grip on his phone began to tighten with anger as Hank realized that the cause of Connor's heart attack could've been the result of someone tampering with Thirium, and the senior detective quickly saw red.

"Hank?" Abby noticed the reaction from the corner of her eye and could feel the anger radiating from Hank's entire being beside her. "What's wrong?"

"...Joel's going to confirm some tests at the precinct, but there's a chance that the Thirium Connor drank before he went down has something to do with what's happening to him now."

"Whoa, what?" Using her audioscope Abby listened to Connor's rapidly beating heart for the umpteenth time that evening. "How did-"

Connor let out a sharp groan of pain as his body went rigid and his back partially arch as if he had been shocked. Just as suddenly as he let out a groan of pain his Connor's body suddenly went limp as his heart rate took on an arrhythmia that made the attached Thirial activity monitor screech loudly.

"Shit!" Throwing her audioscope around her neck Abby repositioned herself near the head of the bed and lowered the head down so Connor was laying flat on his back. Placing one hand over top of the other and interlacing her fingers together Abby squared her shoulders, and began to rhythmically press down on Connor's chest over his visible heart to compress the failing biocomponent. "I'm going to need some help here, Hank!"

Immediately on his feet Hank slipped his phone into his pocket to keep his hands available. "What can I do?"

"Take over for me! Compress his chest while I get him ready for a shock."

"You have to shock him?" Trading places with the technician Hank began compressing Connor's chest with the same strength and rhythm as Abby before him. The way Connor's chest responded to the compressions in such a human manner made Hank's head absolutely spin. "It looks like he was shocked before his heart went nuts on him."

"...You're right." A moment of eureka flashed through Abby's hazel eyes as she chose to instead take an empty syringe and get a blood sample from Connor's lines to run an impromptu blood test. Grabbing onto Connor's left arm Abby manually deactivated the artificial skin around the bend of his arm and then opened the panel beneath to get to a line. "Keep doing what you're doing, Hank."

"What're you doing now?"

"You were right about the way Connor reacted as if he had just been shocked." Drawing a small sample of the blood into the syringe Abby let go of Connor's arm and walked with the blood sample in hand over to the nearby countertop to use a microscope to exam the blood directly. "And if the Thirium is the cause of the heart attack then I can figure out what the supposed saboteur used to contaminate the Thirium."

Hank looked down at Connor's expressionless face and shook his head a little. Each compression made Hank's back ache and his long gray hair fall in front of his eyes as he fought to keep the deviant alive. "Shit..."

"There IS something in the Thirium!" Abby shouted as she finished peering through the lens of the microscope overlooking the provided blood sample. Moving to the other side of the room Abby located a large external Thirium filter and rolled it over to the bed opposite of where Hank was standing. "If I can get the foreign matter out of his blood then there's a chance it'll stabilize his heart again."

"Do you know what's in his blood?"

"No. I have to make an educated guess and hope I use the right filter to get it out."

Barry quickly entered the room with Lucas right behind him as he addressed Abby without getting in the way of the lifesaving procedure. "Abby? Someone is here and they say they can help Connor."

Turning to look at Barry over her shoulder Abby's eyes widened as she recognized Lucas instantly. "Lucas?"

Hank looked over as well without stopping the compressions. "Lucas? What the hell-"

"Allow me to take over." Effectively pushing Hank aside Lucas took over with the chest compressions and explained what he had uncovered thanks to Gavin's investigation while Barry took his leave of the room. "I sampled the Thirium that Connor had ingested just prior to collapsing. It had been laced with shavings of pure nickel."

"Nickel?" Abby nodded and checked the external Thirium filter to ensure the magnetic field had been initiated. "Then it can be removed through magnets and the purified Thirium can be cycled back into his system. Nickel is also a conductive metal, the shavings must've become lodged in the metal couplings of Connor's Thirium pump, and each beat caused miniature electric shocks to the biocomponent causing it to stress out."

Hank backed away from the bed and stared at the ill deviant with wide eyes as Abby began attaching the line to the external filter to the main line running in the bend of Connor's right arm to begin cycling and filtering the contaminated blue blood. "Connor has been getting shocked repeatedly ever since he went down?"

"Mostly. I had to shock him twice when he first got here, and the forcibly corrected rhythm must've been enough to cause the shavings to group together in the middle of his pump rather than the couplings connecting the main Thirial lines to the pump itself. The metal couplings touching the metal shavings would've caused tiny but painful shocks every time the pump beat."

"Why'd he get shocked again just now?"

"Gravity. I was trying to use gravity as a means of lowering his high blood pressure by forcing the Thirium to flow throughout his lower extremities and biocomponents longer than in his upper body." Watching Connor's blood being pulled into the filter and cleaned Abby sighed and walked around Lucas to connect the second external line to the left arm to ensure his blood returned to his body as quickly as it left. "The shavings touched the lower coupling in the pump connected to the descending Thirial line, hence the sudden shock."

"Son of a bitch..." Putting his hands to his hips Hank looked to Lucas and let out a despondent sigh. "Lucas, I was going to call you about this after we had more answers about Connor's condition. Please, believe me."

"I do believe you, Hank." Without breaking rhythm Lucas scanned Connor's left arm and then his right to watch the Thirium being cleaned and returned, and confirmed that the nickel shavings were in fact being collected by the magnetized filter and removed from his blood. "...The nickel is being extracted." Stopping the compressions Lucas noted the stable though rapid heartbeat. "...And the shocks have subsided."

Abby replaced her audioscope to her ears and pressed the bell over Connor's heart for a quick listen. Everything she was hearing and everything she was seeing on the attached Thirial activity monitor was consistent with a stable condition. "Normal but rapid rhythm. It's working."

Walking over to the bed Hank looked down at Connor again and ran his right fingers through his hair nervously. "So... he's stable?"

"Yeah," Abby confirmed as she readjusted the oxygen mask over Connor's face. "he's stable now."

"Lucas, will you stay with him for a while?"

"Of course, Hank." Actively scanning the Thirium in the filter and Connor's body Lucas was pleased to see that the nickel was being effectively extracted without any complications. "May I ask what you're going to do?"

"I'm going to go back to the precinct," Hank stated firmly as he walked toward the room's only door. "find the walking dead-man who fucked with the Thirium, and then kick their ass until my foot's numb..."

* * *

Slamming a large bag of unopened Thirium down on the table in the interrogation room Gavin got right in the suspect's face and used every trick he learned as a seasoned detective to be as intimidating as possible during the impending line of questions. The impossibly cold yet fiery glare in Gavin's hazel eyes was a sight to behold as he stood beside the suspect and glared with pure venom at the suspect's head. Having seniority and experience were invaluable tools that were sure to give Gavin the advantage he needed in getting answers for the attempted murder against Sergeant Connor Wolf.

Moving from beside the suspect to stand on the opposite side of the table across from the suspect Gavin rested his palms over the back of the vacant chair and leaned down with a menacing gleam in his eyes. Tightening his hands over the back of the chair as he watched the suspect begin to sweat Gavin was ready to ask his questions.

"We found nickel shavings in every damn pouch of Thirium in the breakroom. We also found tampering on all of the caps of Thirium pouches by someone who couldn't be bothered to even wear gloves."

The suspect tried to speak but his voice was already gone.

"Not only do we have your fingerprints on file, but we have the damn cameras in the breakroom that show you putting the nickel shavings in every Thirium pouch and resealing the caps." Pulling back the chair with a forceful jerk that made the suspect jump Gavin sat down and slammed his fist down on the table beside the Thirium pouch being used as a demonstration piece. "Our technician confirmed the nickel shavings were added AFTER the Thirium was stocked, AND confirmed with the facility treating Connor that the nickel shavings caused the heart attack. We also have a theory as to why you did it, but we're willing to listen to what you have to say first."

The suspect, Officer Chet Stone, was visibly trembling, sweating and pale where he sat. "...It w-wasn't supposed to do that."

"Do what? Kill an android who drank that contaminated shit?"

"No! It wasn't... It was just supposed to make him sick!"

"Oh. Like poison?"

"No! It's not... You gotta' believe me!"

"I don't gotta' believe shit! We collected evidence that makes you THE sole culprit in this attempted homicide, and-"

"Whoa, WHAT?!" The charge being pressed against him caught Chet off guard. "Homicide?!"

"Yeah, your little stunt gave Connor a fuckin' _heart attack_ , and now he's fighting for his life at a facility downtown."

"But..." Offering up an arrogant scoff Chet looked at Gavin like he was a lunatic. "You should know better than anyone else here. He's just a machine."

"That machine is a DETECTIVE, asshole!" Shouting in anger at being expected to sympathize with the brash rookie Gavin's face flushed red as he raised his voice and got right in Chet's face. "And you actively sabotaging that Thirium resulting his heart attack is attempted homicide!"

"But..." Clearly stunned Chet could only whisper in defense of his actions. "You can't kill a machine."

"Guess what, dipshit? Like it or not, the law says otherwise. And the fact that you attempted to kill an _officer of the law_ has guaranteed you life in prison."

"I... What?!" Chet's pale face paled further and he began to tremble violently. "You can't be ser-"

"I am VERY serious, idiot! Captain Fowler is on the other side of this glass watching everything right now." He pointed to the one way mirror as he spat angrily at the young officer and slammed his palms back down on the table's surface. "This isn't a prank or a hazing ritual, you're done! You just threw away your career and your entire life over this bullshit!"

"But... I... He's an andr-"

"Were even listening!? The law says he. Is. ALIVE. That means you," now pointing at Chet with a shaking finger Gavin finally drilled it home how much the young officer just messed up. "are being charged with the attempted murder of a _detective_! You're going to prison and you're NEVER going to leave until you're dead and gone." Lowering his hand again Gavin gave Chet a confused stare. "Why? Why in the fuck did you do it?"

Chet fell deathly silent as the true weight of the situation crushed his racing heart.

"Work with us, Chet. You might gain an eligibility for parole in thirty years. Twenty if you're lucky."

"I... It wasn't supposed to kill him!" On the verge of tears Chet confessed to the sabotage with a trembling voice. "It was just supposed to make him sick! I swear! The nickel was just supposed to make Connor sick enough that he wouldn't be able to work anymore. It happened to him before..."

"Why?" Lowering his voice Gavin took the edge off and waited for Chet to answer the question. "Why did you want to make him sick?"

"...He killed my brother-in-law."

"That shit again?" The long standing grudge had been the working theory for the assault and now Chet just confirmed it. "I know Fowler explained to you that Connor was cleared of those charges, and that your sister is lucky that Connor didn't press charges against her for assaulting him in front dozens of eye witnesses, AND on camera. Did you seriously join this precinct just so you could get close enough to Connor to kill him? That's premeditation!"

"I just... I was told by-"

"Watch your next words carefully, otherwise you're going to drag other people into your own little Hellhole."

"...I was told," changing his statement slightly Chet spoke up again. "that metal filings can make androids sick if they ingest it."

"Yeah, pretty sure the same thing can happen to humans, too."

"I just wanted to make Connor sick enough that he'd be out of the precinct for another week or something." Looking to Gavin as if silently begging for mercy Chet explained his reasoning for such a focused attack. "If a single detective is gone for so many days in a single frame of time-"

"They're subjected to immediate investigation by Internal Affairs to check for mental and physical health, and the officer being investigated gets a damn black mark on their record that prevents them from getting promoted for two years." Shaking his head a little at the unnecessary act of revenge Gavin just tried to wrap his head around the recklessly bold attack. "You were trying to derail his career, and instead you almost killed him. Fuckin' asshole..."

"But he killed-"

"Self. Defense." Everyone knew what Connor did in the tower and no one blamed him for acting the way he did. "He didn't go to the tower planning on killing anyone, but you went out of your way to plan your little act of sabotage, sneak into the breakroom during your graveyard shift two nights ago, poison every pouch of Thirium in the cabinet and simply stand back and watch as Connor nearly died during an interview. You're lucky Connor didn't drink the full pouch, he would've been dead long before anyone got to him. Then again," leaning back in the chair Gavin gave Chet a deeply disappointed glare before he stood up and snatched the Thirium pouch from the desk. "if he does actually die then you'll be marched to the head of the line on death row. Hope your inability to let shit go and lack of professionalism to request a transfer is worth your life..."

Leaving the interrogation room in a huff Gavin almost bumped into Hank and stopped short at the sight of the intimidating Lieutenant.

"He confessed." Hank sounded as disappointed as Gavin looked. Turning to his side Hank entered the observation room to confront Captain Fowler as he tried to understand why Chet was even allowed to remain in the precinct after the previous assault. "Your turn, Jeffrey."

"Excuse me?" Turning to face Hank as the Lieutenant walked into the room with Gavin standing just behind him Captain Fowler gave him a blank look. "What're you talking about?"

"You need to answer some questions." Hank had to resist the urge to pull Captain Fowler out of the chair by his shirt collar and pin him up against the nearby wall. "Why the fuck did you let that rookie piece of shit stay here when you know he has a personal grievance with Connor?"

"I tried to transfer him, Hank. None of the other precincts have the payroll to handle another officer right now."

"And instead of explaining the situation or even offering up a trade you just say 'Oh, okay.' and let that kid just keep working here without anyone watching him? That's bullshit!"

"There was no indication that he was going to try anything against Connor. The aggressor in the previous assault was his sister, not him."

"Doesn't matter. You seriously dropped the fuckin' ball on this one, Jeffrey. _None_ of your detectives should have to be watching their own backs because another officer might stick a knife in 'em!"

"You're right, Hank. I can't undo what's happened but I can tell the higher-ups that the next time a transfer is denied that they'll be the ones cleaning up the mess, not anyone here. This will not happen again."

"Yeah, whatever..." Taking in a slow deep breath Hank calmed himself back down and put aside his anger in favor of taking care of Connor instead. "I'm going to head back to the facility and stay with Connor until he wakes up. Don't fuckin' bother either of us."

* * *

The was just beginning to set and the facility itself was exhausted after finally discovering the cause of Connor's freak heart attack. While the external Thirium filter succeeded in removing the nickel shavings from Connor's blue blood Abby busied herself with stabilizing Connor's other vital signs as the affected deviant finally rested properly. Running on fumes and caffeine the tired technician all but collapsed into the chair beside the recovery bed as she waited for Connor to wake up before clocking-out for the night so she too could rest. Compassionately Abby held onto Connor's left forearm as she closed her eyes and rested for only a moment, her soft hand was very warm in contrast to Connor's cooler arm.

Lucas was still wide awake and watching over Connor's every sign of returning consciousness carefully. His advanced programming allowed him to see even the smallest of changes in Connor's behavior that the recording monitor couldn't quite detect. Studying the way Connor's hands twitched slightly and the way his red L.E.D. would cycle to yellow for momentary intervals as his self healing program recalibrated his Thirium pump, Lucas contemplated the pros and cons of becoming a detective in favor of being a street musician.

To say the least, it was a very interesting comparison.

The door to the recovery room slid open with a soft 'hiss' as Hank made his return and walked over to the bed to check in on Connor again. The deviant still had the Thirial monitor attached to his chest, the Thirium pressure cuff wrapped around his left bicep and the oxygen mask over his face making him look weak, but his vitals were all stable and he was breathing normally again.

Standing beside the bed Hank returned his palm to Connor's shoulder and gave Lucas a worried look without disturbing Abby in the process. "Is he still okay?"

"Yes, Hank." Confirming Connor's stability Lucas gave Hank a confident nod as his L.E.D. remained in blue. "He should be regaining consciousness within the next two minutes and nine seconds."

"Finally..." Patting Connor's shoulder lightly Hank continued to speak to Lucas and made sure the second deviant knew he wasn't being overlooked when it came to problems in Connor's life. "Earlier when I said I was going to call you-"

"I'm aware, Hank." Cutting the senior detective off for a moment Lucas locked eyes with Hank and spoke honestly with him as well. "Connor and I aren't close as friends, let alone brothers, so I understand the hesitation. I also know that his circle of trusted allies is very small, and I don't want to intrude on such a limited space."

"Glad you're so understanding."

"I've discovered that patience can be priceless more often than not."

"That's a fact I'll never try to argue again. But Lucas, I've been meaning to ask," watching Lucas's reactions very closely Hank addressed the elephant in the room. "how did you get a sample of that tainted Thirium from the precinct to confirm Connor's affliction? It's not like you could just walk in to the precinct and help yourself."

"You're right I couldn't. I was actually given-" Stopping mid sentence Lucas looked down at Connor as he sensed the deviant's processor rebooting. "Connor?"

Hank too looked down at the ill deviant and patted his shoulder again. "Connor? Can you hear us, son?"

Soulful brown irises returned to the waking world through a glassy gaze that steadily cleared up as he blinked a few times. Peering up at Hank beside him, then to Lucas on the other side of the bed, Connor's eyes trailed down his left arm where he felt and saw Abby's hand resting on the cold limb. Recognizing her hand by her blue nail polish and gentle touch Connor realized he wasn't alone.

Speaking through the muffling oxygen mask Connor tried to figure out what had happened after he lost consciousness. "...My memory is incomplete. What happened?"

"Son, you had a heart attack." Shaking Connor's shoulder a little Hank kept his voice soft and compassionate as he spoke. "Don't you remember?"

"...I do." Placing his right palm over the center of his chest Connor sighed, the heated escaping breath causing the inside of the mask to fog up in return, and was relieved to not feel any excruciating pain in his heart. "...What caused it?"

Lucas answered on Hank's behalf as he lowered his voice as well. "The precinct's supply of Thirium had been intentionally contaminated with nickel shavings. It caused electrical interference in your Thirium pump, hence the painful electrical shocks, arrhythmia and resulting heart attack."

"...I see." Swallowing once Connor struggled to get his weak voice audible above a whisper. "External filtration was used to extract the nickel, was it not?"

"That's correct. How do you currently feel?"

"...Very tired."

"Then you should rest." The insistence was kind and empathetic toward the exhausted deviant. "Hank and I will be remaining here with you until you're allowed to return to the house."

Giving Lucas a curious glance Connor responded to the seemingly strange notion of both Hank and Lucas staying with him, rather than Hank alone staying behind. "...You're going to remain here as well?"

"Yes. We may not be close to one another, but I do know I wouldn't be able to walk away knowing you're ill and recovering in a facility. It seems wrong to leave you behind."

"...Thank you, Lucas." Blinking again tears filled Connor's soulful brown eyes as he turned to look up at Hank again and took in a deep breath. "And thank you, Hank."

"Hey, it's not big deal." Dismissing the gratitude Hank was focused on keeping Connor as relaxed as possible. "It's not the first time I'll spend the night in a hospital."

"I'm not talking about staying with me in the facility." Pulling the oxygen mask from his face Connor struggled to sit upright in the bed, and only managed to make such a motion with the help of both Hank and Lucas supporting his weight. Fighting through the emotion welling up in his voice Connor looked Hank right in the eyes as he spoke again. "...I'm talking about when you stopped me from self destructing."

"Son, I-"

"When I was ready to end my life I was certain it was because I no longer wished to live, and I had nothing to live for." Shame filled his voice as admitted a harsh truth to himself. "But when I collapsed to the interview room floor and was terrified, and in so much pain that I couldn't do anything to help myself, I realized that's not the case. I'm grateful that you stopped me from ending my life and for being there for me whenever I need you the most. Thank you, and I'm so sorry for what I almost did."

Hank moved his hand from Connor's shoulder so he could wrap his entire arm around him and pulled Connor in for a hug up against his side. "It's okay, it's all over now."

"I don't want to die, Hank. I really do want to live." Realizing that his pining for death wasn't as sincere as he initially believed Connor felt guilty for ever making the attempt to shut himself down. "But I just don't know what I want to live for!" Tears rolled down Connor's face as he spoke and his breathing began to hitch in his chest thanks to his overwhelming emotions. He could feel Abby's hand tightening around his arm as if even in her sleep she knew her patient was distressed. "I just don't know anything anymore."

"Shh, shh, shh..." Tightening his arm around Connor's shoulders Hank used his other hand to cup the side of Connor's face and let the deviant bury his face into his shoulder to hide from the world. "It's okay. Near-death experiences have a strange way of making you so certain _and_ uncertain of everything all at the same damn time that it makes your head hurt."

Lucas put his right hand on Connor's left shoulder in his own supportive manner. "You are going to be fine, Connor. You're recovering well, and tomorrow you can go back home to rest and think in a comfortable setting. We will both help you if you need us."

Nodding while keeping his face buried against Hank's shoulder Connor acknowledged Lucas's words, and began to cry courtesy of his incredibly overwhelming and confusing emotions.

"You'll be just fine, son." Hank soothed in a calm tone as he comforted the deviant to the best of his ability. Sometimes Hank swore that Connor was really a child trapped in an android's body. "I get the feeling that this is going to be a massive turning point in your life, kid. But this time it'll be for the better."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Nod from AP; ("Accident Prone) instead of Hank getting a heart-attack, Connor experiences an android version.


	34. Strength of the Heart

The bright spring morning was warm and quiet. Sitting upright in the recovery bed under his own strength Connor patiently waited for Abby to finish taking his vitals and listening to his heartbeat with her audioscope as she began his final exam of the morning. With his Thirium pump fully recalibrated and no other strange reactions or side effects from his very unusual and rare heart attack hindering his recovery Connor was cleared to return home to rest once Abby finished the examination. Patiently waiting for the skilled and dedicated technician to finish the tests Connor obediently responded to her sensory commands; taking in deep breaths, following her light with his eyes, responding to audio prompts and moving his fingers and toes in the proper sequence Connor refrained from complaining or fidgeting about where he sat.

Confirming that all of Connor's internal and external sensors were working Abby smiled at him and pocketed her light as she wrote down a perfect score in his personal chart. The fact that Connor had been at death's door barely twelve hours prior just made his recovery seem all the more miraculous.

Dressing himself in the clean clothes that Hank brought for him after returning to the house just long enough to take care of Sumo and grab such clothing from the deviant's closet, Connor ran a self diagnostic and was relieved to find every one of his biocomponents working within optimal parameters. There was no permanent damage to his heart despite the near lethal malfunction, and no other complications were expected upon his recovery.

"Your Thirium pump sounds as strong as it always has been." Abby confirmed as she watched Connor pull his black t-shirt on over his head to cover up his bare chest and abdomen. Putting her left palm to his right cheek she gently turned his head long enough to look at his glowing blue L.E.D. in his right temple and smirked again at the positive color. "How do you feel?"

"...I don't know." Carrying his jeans into the small changing area of the recovery room Connor removed the teal scrub pants in favor of the jeans, and quickly slipped on his socks and shoes before exiting the private space. "I feel physically normal." The deviant detective confirmed as he returned to the main space of the room to speak to Abby more directly. "But mentally, maybe even emotionally, I don't know how I feel."

"That is in itself normal."

"It is?" Arching his brow inquisitively Connor stared at Abby as he smoothed out the fabric over his t-shirt. "How so?"

"Whenever a human recovers from such a serious illness or injury after being so damn close to death they more often than not have a strange sense of loss. Going from desperately ill to fully recovered in a small amount of time can be pretty damn jarring."

"Yes, I've noticed."

"Just take your time and heal slowly. Your body has made a full recovery." She stated kindly as she rested her left palm gently over Connor's normally beating heart and stood before him. Confirming the steady beat under her palm Abby was confident in letting Connor go home to rest without needing to be monitored any further by a technician. "But your mind and thoughts are still reeling. Relax, chill on the couch with a book or a movie, and let your mind wander where ever it needs to go."

"I will attempt to do so." Lightly putting his right hand over top of her own as she kept her palm in place Connor stopped himself from running yet another self diagnostic as he sensed Hank walk into the room to drive him back to the house. The way her soft hand rested over his heart was comforting. "Thank you for everything, Abby."

"You're welcome, Connor." Peering past the taller deviant's right shoulder Abby gave Hank a kind nod of her head. "And Hank, take care of him."

"You can count on it." Extending his right arm Hank handed Connor his leather jacket and gave the recovered deviant an approving grin as Abby took her leave to finish her morning rounds before going home herself. "You look a hell of a lot better, kid. Ready to go home?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Accepting the jacket Connor slipped it on over his arms and up to his shoulders to layer up before stepping outside. "Thank you." Noticing that Hank was alone Connor followed the senior detective outside of the room and down the corridor to check himself out at the front desk of the facility before heading home. "Where is Lucas?"

"He went back to his apartment to check on his roommate's cat, something about them working overtime, and then he'll meet us at the house."

"That's good." Standing at the front desk Connor accepted the electronic tablet from Barry's hand and pressed his bare right palm against the screen to cybernetically confirm his check-out of the facility. After handing the tablet back Connor accompanied Hank toward the front entrance to get to the Oldsmobile parked in the nearest space in the parking lot. "I appreciate you both staying overnight with me at the facility. I greatly disdain being admitted into facilities, and the idea of being alone makes the disdain all the worse."

"It's no problem, son. That's what friends do for each other."

The thought of his friends being supportive hadn't even occurred to Connor as he rested in the facility overnight. Initially Connor just assumed Hank was staying with him because they are partners at the precinct and roommates at the house, and he had assumed Lucas chose to stay because of his similar model to Connor's own possibly being beneficial in the event Connor's condition worsened.

Now knowing that both Hank and Lucas had stayed by his side through a sense of friendship was unexpectedly comforting.

"...Right." Opening the front passenger side door of the car Connor sat down slowly and fastened his seatbelt over himself to prepare for the drive back to the house. The prospect of returning home to spend the day with Hank and Lucas was very appealing and Connor craved the safety of the house in favor of the facility. "Friends always help each other."

* * *

Patiently Lucas stood beside Gavin's bed with a glass of water and two seltzer tablets in his hands as he looked down at the pained detective struggling to not throw-up or audibly groan in pain. Having returned to the apartment to tend to Lucky's needs on Gavin's behalf Lucas found himself unexpectedly helping Gavin back into the apartment after he left Aaron's apartment just a few doors down; the newly blossoming couple saying their goodbyes and exchanging a quick kiss before Aaron went off to work, and aiding the detective after Gavin admitted that he overate at breakfast that morning.

Running a scan over Gavin's vital signs for a moment Lucas waited for the stuffed detective to open his eyes and acknowledge his presence. The way Gavin's stomach was visibly distended under his t-shirt with Gavin's left hand resting over top of it, and the way Gavin was breathing deeply, it was clear that the human foolishly didn't know when to stop eating before it became almost too much for his body to handle.

"Gavin, if you take this medication it'll help ease the pressure in your stomach."

Letting out an uncomfortable groan Gavin opened up his eyes and gave Lucas a pitiful stare. "...If I tried force anything else into my stomach I'll explode!"

"No you won't. Based on my scans your stomach can still withstand point six liters of food or beverage before it actually reaches max capacity. I believe the reason you're in such discomfort is because you ate quickly and inhaled air into your stomach as you ate."

"...Fucking stop scanning me!"

"Will you please take this medication? It'll not only ease your pain but aid your digestion to prevent you from becoming ill."

"I'm fine! It doesn't even hurt."

Having spoken with Tina about Gavin's stubborn behavior, especially when it comes to his diet, Lucas put the glass of water on the nearby nightstand and simply pressed his left index fingertip to the middle of Gavin's distended belly and watched the detective wince and let out another groan of pain.

"...Don't touch me!"

"Did that hurt?"

"No!"

"Are you certain? It appears you're suffering from either overindulgence or you're miraculously twenty-two weeks pregnant."

"Stop trying to crack jokes, you're not funny!"

"Very well. Now, either take this medicine or I will call Tina and-"

"Don't you dare!" Batting away Lucas's hand from his stomach Gavin took in a deep breath and pushed himself upright on his elbows as he gave the helpful deviant an annoyed glare. Rubbing his left hand over his almost comically distended stomach Gavin grabbed the glass of water from beside his bed with his right hand and held it out toward Lucas. "...If you leave me the fuck alone I'll take the medication."

"That's fair." Dropping the two tablets into the glass Lucas watched as the medication fizzled for a moment before Gavin quickly chugged it down and fell back against his bed. The way humans could punish their own bodies in such illogical manners to please other humans was as fascinating as it was unfortunate to observe. "I plan on spending the day with Connor as it is, you'll have plenty of distance from me while you recover from your morning binge."

"Right, Connor..." Rubbing his right hand through his messy hair Gavin sighed and closed his eyes to get some rest. "How's he doing?"

"Full recovery."

The hazel eyes snapped back open as he gave Lucas a stunned stare. "You're shitting me."

"I assure you no such action is taking place. Connor's condition had been fully corrected after you brought me the Thirium to test and find the contamination, and his self healing program was able to correct his Thirium pump rhythm during recalibration. In short, you saved his life."

"Uh... sure." Trying to not think about that particular detail Gavin attempted to change the discussion at hand. "...If only humans could recover from heart attacks so fast."

"Yes, I imagine with the way you've recently been indulging on sweets as of late you'd be truly grateful for such swift recoveries attributed to prolonged poor diets."

"Hey! Aaron went out of his way to prepare a special breakfast after I had to cancel our dinner date last night. It's not my fault he's an amazing cook who has already mastered recipes for diabetic diets. It would've been rude to _not_ eat what he prepared."

"I doubt you needed to consume all of it."

"Shut up! What do you know about eating?"

"Admittedly not much, but I do know that there's a reason the android artificial stomach was designed with a limited capacity that is equivalent to that of the human stomach."

"Dude, just shut up and go see your brother." Pulling his pillow out from under his head Gavin buried his face in the soft material resumed rubbing his hand over his stomach.

"Very well. Before I go-"

"Shut. Up."

"After I say my piece."

Sighing deeply Gavin relented to the request in exchange for peace and quiet as he mumbled through the pillow resting over his face. "...What is it?"

"If you switch to pants with a looser waistband and lay on your left side it'll ease your discomfort and aid your digestion further."

"...Whatever."

"I will return later this evening, Gavin. Please rest and refrain from eating anything else for at least nine hours and twelve minutes to avoid extreme indigestion."

"Just get outta' here!"

"I'm leaving." Turning around on his heels Lucas stepped out of the bedroom quietly and double-checked Lucky's bowls before he left the apartment. Rubbing the cat's soft ears as she laid over the back of the couch Lucas made sure he had his apartment key and headed toward the door. "You'll be fine with just Gavin for a while. Just refrain from jumping onto his stomach in search of attention, such an act would end poorly for both of you."

* * *

The moment Connor stepped through the front door of the house he was met with Sumo as the Saint Bernard trotted over to him with his tail wagging as he sought some attention from his favorite deviant master. Rubbing Sumo's ears as the massive dog stood up on his hind legs and put his paws against his shoulders Connor felt entirely at ease as the routine of acknowledgement and affection settled his otherwise still racing thoughts. Something about the way Sumo always saw him as a person and not a piece of plastic or an intruder always made Connor feel like he had made the right choice in taking the necessary steps to befriend Hank and trust the senior detective to give him a home.

Hank shrugged off his coat and hung it up on the hook beside the front door as he watched Connor getting some much needed affection. "Why don't you chill on the couch and enjoy your day off?"

"I will in a moment." Pushing Sumo back down onto the floor before him Connor looked at Hank over his left shoulder. "I wish to tend to the seedlings outside before I do anything else."

"Damn, I keep forgetting about those things."

"I'm certain the recent weather has been keeping them adequately watered on our behalf."

"Good. One less thing to worry about."

Stepping around Sumo to walk across the livingroom, through the kitchen and out the backdoor Connor stood on the small brick patio and checked on the two potted plants eagerly. The flower seedling was getting taller and greener, while the tomato seedling was beginning to break off into a tripod type of plant as the plant too became stronger and taller as it grew. The soil was still damp and the sunlight was ideal for helping the plants to grow.

"I'm relieved my absence hasn't caused any harm to you." Whispering to the plant to avoid anyone else hearing his words Connor crouched down and scanned its growth, and began chronicling its overall development. "In time you'll be planted elsewhere and will be free to grow beyond just this small pot."

The backdoor opened up a second time as Hank leaned through the doorway. "Connor?"

"Yes?" Standing back up from where he had been crouched down in front of the plants Connor turned to face Hank directly.

"Lucas is here."

Without a word Connor followed Hank through the backdoor and acknowledged the other deviant as he too was greeted with affection by Sumo in the livingroom. The sight of Sumo approving of Lucas's presence confirmed that Lucas wasn't a threat whatsoever. "Hello, Lucas."

"Hi, Connor." Using both hands to rub Sumo's chin and neck Lucas gave the recovering deviant a soft grin. "I would've been here earlier but my roommate was unexpectedly ill and I wanted to tend to them before I left."

"Understandable. I appreciate you staying at the facility with me the night before and spending the day with me today."

"I'm happy to help you out. I am serious about wishing to forge a type of friendship with you and to spend more time with you."

"Because you don't associate with other deviants?"

"That, and I wish to know you better considering you rescued me from New Jericho Tower and gave me the chance to live a life without being hindered by a bias opinion from other people. You're a deviant that I know I can trust."

Not expecting that type of gratitude Connor gave Lucas a subtle nod as he appreciated the comment. "I'm just relieved that you're doing well."

Hank crossed his arms over his chest and joined the two deviants in the livingroom. "Why don't you two take Sumo out on a walk? It's a nice day and you two can just chat for a while."

Connor glanced at Hank for a moment as he contemplated the suggestion. "It would be nice to be outside for a while."

"Then go on, enjoy the warm day." Motioning to the leash hanging on the hook by the front door Hank encouraged him to head out for a while. "Sumo will love it, too. Just don't let him roll in the mud anymore."

"I will do my best." Walking toward the front door Connor took the leash from the hook and crouched down by the door. "Sumo?"

Seeing the leash in Connor's hand Sumo immediately walked over to the door and sat down to let the lead get clipped to his collar.

"Good boy." Standing back up Connor opened the door and waited for Lucas to join him as he wrapped the handle of the leash around his right hand in a tight grip. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, of course." Joining Connor by the door Lucas kept a kind and faint smile on his face. "I'm looking forward to spending the day getting to know you better."

Watching the two deviants step outside through the door Hank let out a small breath of relief rubbed his hand through his long locks of gray hair. "Good job, Lucas. If Connor ever needed a brother to talk to about his life, it's now!"

* * *

New Jericho Tower was bustling with activity as the three remaining leaders continued to work with their people rather than above their people, and were trying to find a solution for their current predicament of trying to reach out to Connor while still respecting his request to be left alone. The delicate balance of letting Connor know he was officially welcome at New Jericho for any reason he could have, while also letting him be alone, was a unique challenge to the leaders to handle.

Interacting directly with the other deviants in the tower Markus was well aware of how many of the occupants still didn't trust him and that he still had a lot to answer for as a leader, and as a decent person in general. As he spoke with the other survivors of the serial killer Martin Jonas in Canada - their rescue only made possible thanks to North leaving Detroit in search of a greater purpose, Markus was made aware that none of the survivors trusted him in the least.

Leaving the recovery wing of the tower with his hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed down with shame Markus sighed and made his way to the garden at the top of the tower to think. Stepping into the elevator Markus bumped into Josh and spoke to the pacifistic deviant kindly as he stood beside him and pressed his palm to the panel to access the appropriate floor.

"I knew I messed up and lost the trust of many of our people," Markus admitted in a low tone as the elevator car began its ascent. "but I didn't know it was almost half of the deviants in the city."

"Collateral damage."

"Or just the domino-effect in motion. I don't blame them."

"Let's just hope they don't all leave the tower and hide out in shelters around the city."

"How many have left so far?"

"From our maximum occupancy after the night of the Revolution," Josh relayed the information with one-hundred percent accuracy. "we've lost twenty-three percent of our people."

"...That's a lot. Too many to leave at once, anyway."

"Have you spoken with the survivors from Canada, yet?"

"Yes." That discussion was the very reason Markus was now seeking solitude. "I know they don't trust me, but they are willing to remain here until they can find a new place to reside after they heal."

"What about Skye?"

"Skye?" The name was unfamiliar to Markus as he never met her, or even knew she was one of the survivors. "Who is Skye?"

"...She was a friend of North's who also escaped from the 'Eden Club'." The elevator reached the top floor and opened the elevator doors with a loud 'ding' that echoed throughout the elevator car. "She made it clear she wanted nothing to do with the tower and left after only one day. Our policies aren't something she agrees with."

"Was she wounded when she left?"

"Skye was recovering from a single burn on her left shoulder." Joining Markus in the garden for a moment Josh relayed the information as accurately as he could. "From what she stated before leaving the tower she was going to talk to Connor about the incident in Canada and nothing more. I assume she's going to stay outside the tower and in one of the shelters."

"It's a shame she isn't on better terms with us."

"I know what you mean. I don't think we'll have to worry about her, she's strong minded and seems fearless."

"That's good to know. I'm going to spend some time up here to clear my head, are you and Simon going to be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, we can handle this." Making a humble observation of his own Josh glanced out at the flowers in the garden with an indifferent gaze. "It's funny how much we didn't notice North's contributions until after she left. There's a lot to do here."

Markus sighed and nodded weakly as he glanced at the bright red tulips growing in a row encircling the perimeter of the garden. "I really miss her."

"We all do, Markus. Don't worry though." Returning to the elevator Josh stepped inside and gave Markus a reassuring grin. "She'll be back."

As the doors to the elevator slid shut Markus walked over to a small white marble bench beside the walking path and sat down for a moment to clear his thoughts. "I sure hope so..."

* * *

Side by side Connor and Lucas walked Sumo around the block and toward the dog park as they spoke and enjoyed the nice spring day. Exchanging stories of their experiences throughout the city and of their personal interests the two deviants discovered that their mutual fascination with music had the same effect of calming their thoughts, and easing their emotions. Whereas Lucas preferred jazz and to play by ear, Connor preferred metal and perfecting songs one at a time before moving on to the next. The duo also preferred learning how to play their respective instruments as opposed to simply downloading the software to make the experience truly unique to their own styles and personalities.

Connor mentioned the plants he was currently tending to outside the house and of how he had been saving money to buy his own residence, but decided he'd stay with Hank for a while longer and accept the senior detective's advice in buying a vehicle of his own instead. In return Lucas told Connor of how he had been considering a change in his current career from street musician and to that of a detective to fulfill his originally programming purpose.

Letting Sumo walk a few yards ahead of him to check out a nearby tree Connor warned Lucas of the dangers of being a detective, and of how it had been a very difficult career for Connor himself to handle despite being designed for those particular responsibilities. Going into detail of how his past decisions had come back to haunt him through acts of petty revenge, one of such resulted in his recent heart attack, Connor found himself feeling oddly protective toward the other deviant.

"I'm aware of the risks, but I'm ready to take them." Glancing about the park with a keen eye Lucas noted the numerous other people with their own dogs enjoying the warm spring day as well. It was a calm area and there was no need to feel guarded whatsoever. "For what it's worth, I'm glad that the people who harmed you have been charged with their crimes."

"As am I." During the drive back to the house Hank confirmed that Officer Chet Stone was being charged with attempted premeditated homicide, assault, sabotage and vandalism after all the collected evidence connected him to the tainted Thirium in the breakroom. Chet's sister was being issued a restraining order barring her from the precinct and Connor himself, but it seemed she was already preparing to move away from the city making the order somewhat overkill. "Some argue that true justice isn't the law being upheld, but of balance."

"An eye for an eye?"

"Yes." Confirming Lucas's inquiry Connor expressed his remaining guilt for what had happened that fateful night in November. "I killed Chet's brother-in-law and he tried to kill me in return."

"It wouldn't have brought the brother-in-law back to life. It was a petty act that was grounded in hatred, not justice."

"You may be right. Thank you for locating the contamination, by the way." Walking deeper into the park Connor observed Sumo's behavior curiously as the large dog happily investigated every tree, bush and sign in the park itself. "May I ask how you located a proper sample to identify the cause of my malfunction?"

"Detective Reed brought me the Thirium and asked for my assistance with an analysis sample."

"Gavin?" Shocked by the revelation Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow as he questioned the validity of the answer. "He... He helped me?"

"Yes."

"And... how does he know of you?"

"Oh, right..." It was Lucas's turn to have his blue L.E.D. flash to yellow with mild embarrassment as he realized that Gavin had made it clear he didn't want anyone to know of his current coexistence with Lucas himself in their apartment. "As of this previous winter I have been rooming with Gavin Reed. He is the roommate I had previous mentioned."

Connor's L.E.D. remained in yellow as he brow arched very slightly while his expression remained otherwise blank. "...May I ask how you met?"

The explanation of how Lucas had been willing to live on the street in the cold rather than go to a shelter and had been pulled off the freezing park bench by Gavin wasn't something Connor was expecting to hear. Also explaining how after he helped scare off Gavin's ex-boyfriend the same day that Connor had also protected Gavin from the same dangerous man seemed too farfetched to believe. In return Gavin was willing to keep Lucas as his roommate and move into a nicer apartment so they could both rebuild their lives after having strange circumstances hold them back from progressing toward a better future.

"I see... And you stated earlier that Gavin is currently unwell." More or less impressed that Gavin was willing to peacefully coexist with a deviant Connor decided to not ask anymore questions about their acquaintanceship, and change the subject to something new. Speaking casually Connor's L.E.D. returned to blue and continued to cycle in a calm pace. "Is it a serious illness?"

"Fortunately, no." Lucas picked up a nearby stick from the grass beside a large tree to his right and gave it a toss in such a way that Sumo immediately decided to give chase. "Gavin merely overate after leaving-" Pausing for a moment Lucas chose his next words carefully. "Well, he's seeing someone that is 'special' to him, and he had breakfast with them this morning."

"He's in a relationship?"

"Possibly. He's been spending a majority of his free time with this particular person when they both have time off, and the more time he spends with this person the happier he seems to become."

"Happy?"

"Yes. I believe he's finally ready to move on from his past negative relationships." Accepting the stick after Sumo returned with the fetched item in his teeth Lucas pet the dog's ears and tossed the stick a second time. "I've met the other man and didn't detect any hostility in his body language, and the way Gavin is eager to spend time with him and later return to the apartment happier than when he left is proof that this new potential relationship is very positive."

"Interesting to know."

"I assure you that I wasn't trying to deceive you by keeping my acquaintanceship with Gavin a secret. He merely pleaded that I keep it quiet to prevent rumors from spreading about him as he had endured such a negative experience once before."

"That's understandable. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Connor."

It was Connor's turn to take the fetched stick and give it a toss. As Sumo ran after the stick for a third time Connor tilted his head a little to the side with continued curiosity. "Gavin overate this morning after seeing his possible boyfriend. Do you know what recipe was used?"

"I do not. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have begun cooking special dietary meals for Hank back at the house. I'd like to make something new for Hank to thank him for all of his assistance and patience."

Lucas's gray eyes lit up with intrigue at the notion. "You can cook?"

"Yes. Would you like me to show you how?"

"Yes, please. I'm greatly in favor of learning new techniques and skills."

"Very well. We should..." Trailing off suddenly Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed in red once before cycling in yellow and then back to blue. With his soulful brown eyes going wide and his voice growing quiet it was clear something had completely stolen Connor's attention.

"Connor?" Taking notice of Connor's distraction Lucas followed the deviant detective's line of sight and took notice of another deviant watching them from afar. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie, had long brunette hair and hazel eyes that were shining as bright as her L.E.D. somewhat concealed under her locks of hair. "Do you know her?"

"...Yes. She is the witness I was speaking to before I collapsed at the precinct." Pressing his left palm over his heart Connor gave Skye a truly intrigued glance from where he stood. "She also went and informed Hank of my collapse and got me assistance very quickly."

"She may have very well saved your life through her rapid reaction to the emergency situation."

"Possibly. But why is she here?" Feeling Sumo pressing the retrieved stick against his right hand Connor took the stick and handed the leash over to Lucas to take for a moment. "I'll be only a moment, I wish to speak with her."

Accepting the leash and the stick Lucas resumed the game of fetch with Sumo to give Connor some space to speak with Skye in private. "I'll remain here."

Walking away from Lucas and Sumo for a moment Connor slowly approached Skye as she watched him curiously as she stood beside a large oak tree, and kept his body language timid to ensure her that he wasn't going to say or do anything aggressive. It was clear Skye was still anxious around people after her escape from the serial killer over the border, and Connor didn't want her to be afraid of him for any reason.

"Skye?"

"...Hello, Connor. I'm glad to see you're okay." Skye spoke softly and crossed her arms over her chest in a guarded manner. Locking eyes with Connor the wary deviant tried to offer him a kind smile but she just didn't have it in her to even feign contentedness due to her previous experiences. "I didn't stick around the precinct after you were taken away, and I wasn't sure if it would've been acceptable to visit you at the facility. I was worried."

"It's okay. It was rather crowded and overwhelming in my recovery room at times, you would've been uncomfortable."

"You're so understanding. That's good to know."

"Oh?" The comment made Connor's brow knit with confusion as he studied Skye's face carefully. Her posture was guarded but her words and her eyes were open and sincere. "How so?"

"I... I know what happened to you the night of the Revolution and I disagree with how everything was handled."

Feeling his posture slump with a sense of disappointment knowing that his encounter with Markus was still widely debated Connor's brow smoothed with a sense of cold reality. "...I see."

"It's okay. I know what it feels like to be a victim." Tightening her hands around her upper arms Skye gave Connor a wary glance. "I also know what it's like to fight back and not let yourself _stay_ a victim after being wronged."

"That's why you were willing to go into the police precinct to deliver a witness statement," Connor deduced with a keen observation. "and why you chose to only speak with me. You knew I'd take you seriously and be empathetic to your plight. No judgment, no reservations."

"That's right. I was so worried that when you suddenly collapsed that the deviants who are living outside the tower were going to lose their only trusted ally who refuses to side with New Jericho."

"The mistrust toward New Jericho seems to have stalled to some extent now that everyone had seen Markus protect me at the plaza."

"Yeah, we know what he did to help you, but that doesn't undo the fact that he nearly killed you in cold blood once before."

Grimacing at the term 'nearly killed' Connor closed his eyes and reminded himself that no one beyond Hank and himself knew that he had in fact died that night and had been revived only through transferring his memory from his original body into his current body. "...Yes. I'm fortunate to still be alive." Opening his eyes Connor resumed speaking with Skye but of a different subject rather than one revolving around his death. "...I want to thank you for seeking help for me as quickly as you did. I also remember you catching me and guiding me down to the floor in a gentle manner when I collapsed."

"I couldn't just let you suffer like that." Almost offended by the gratitude as it implied she couldn't be bothered to help other people in need Skye explained her reasoning with a passionate voice. "I had to do something!"

"Yes, and in order to do so you had to overcome your discomfort of humans and ask them for assistance. I know that it isn't easy to ask for help and it takes a lot of courage to speak up."

"O-Oh..." Blushing a pale blue at her initial reaction Skye softened her tone and remembered that both she and Connor had to deal with their own past traumas in their own unique ways. "I suppose you're right. Sorry for being so jumpy."

"It's alright. All the same, thank you for helping me."

"I should be thanking you, too. I know you're going to help bring so many murdered deviants the justice the deserve." Shrugging her shoulders a little Skye's arms began to relax as she began to feel steadily safer in Connor's presence. "I know you're going to be recovering for a while longer, but I also know that you're not going to let us down."

"I'll do my best, Skye." Just as before Skye's very presence had a strange warming and comforting feeling over Connor's heart. "I promise."

Managing a weak smile at last Skye tucked her long brunette hair further behind her right ear fully showing her L.E.D. and decided it was time to let Connor alone for the afternoon. "Well, I'm glad I saw you when I did. I'm going to go to the Zeta Facility and volunteer to help deviants of assault the courage to speak up and defend their rights as equal beings to humans."

"Commendable. That's a very generous way to spend your time."

"I had the fortune of being rescued while dozens, maybe even hundreds, of our people weren't so lucky. I wish to do what I can to help them find their own justice through their own inner strength. A lot of deviants are being harassed right now, and I won't stand for it."

"Harassed? More so than usual?"

"Yeah. Turns out the deviants who choose to befriend or date humans are being targeted by bigots. Even worse it looks like the violence is beginning to escalate and both the deviants and humans are being harmed."

"That's unfortunate. I will look into that as well once I return to the precinct."

"I had a feeling you would."

The comment was enough to lift Connor's mood just enough that his eyes didn't seem so sad anymore. "Good luck, Skye. I'll be in touch if you need my help in any way."

"Thank you, Connor. Take care of yourself." As she took a step back Skye gave the deviant a somewhat coy glance before she left the park. "Maybe I'll see you around some time, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah. It's possible."

"See you then."

"...Bye." Slowly turning around where he stood Connor made his way back to Lucas just as the second deviant took back the chewed up and drool covered stick from Sumo for what could've been the tenth time. Reunited with Lucas as he decided that the stick was too chewed up to continue to be tossed any further and just dropped it on the ground beside his feet Connor returned his full focus to his friend. "Are you ready to return to the house, Lucas?"

"I am if you're ready. I believe Sumo has gotten adequate exercise for the day."

"Agreed." Motioning toward the direction back home Connor began walking with Lucas right at his side as the two deviants continued to spend the morning and afternoon getting to know one another as friends. "I think it'd be best to ask Hank what he'd like for dinner tonight. We can work together to make him something special so I can show him my gratitude for his compassionate nature, and you can learn to cook in the process. It's beneficial to us all."

"That sounds like a good idea, Connor. It'll also be a leisurely activity that'll allow you to remain preoccupied while still recovering from your heart attack."

"I have already made a full recovery. I'm fine and I can resume work tomorrow."

"You may have recovered physically from your malfunction, but I believe you still need time to recover emotionally and mentally after such a traumatic ordeal." Tightening his grip on Sumo's leash Lucas dared to speak of his worries without sounding overprotective. "From my experience with rooming with a human who has a less than ideal past I've noticed that mental and emotional pain is far more severe than anything physical."

"You're not wrong about that, Lucas. But I assure you I'm doing well. I actually feel stronger now than I had been prior to my heart attack, and I'm now very aware of how the sense of mortality that comes with being alive is a gift, not a burden."

"Then if you're ready to return to work I'll support that decision and be of help if you need it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. May I ask one more question?"

"I suppose so." Unsure of what else Lucas would want to talk about Connor indulged the other deviant's curiosity. "What do you wish to know?"

"Do you ever get lonely associating only with humans?"

"Lonely? No." Glancing about the sidewalk full of humans and deviants alike Connor thought about his time at the precinct and back at the house whenever he wasn't working. The need for constant companionship wasn't something Connor had ever experienced, let alone seeking the companionship of a fellow deviant for any particular reason. "Confused? Yes."

"How so?"

"I'm still struggling to fully understand humanity and how deviancy bridges the gap between man and machine. I doubt interacting with other deviants would make it any easier as we each have our own unique experiences rather than a single universal experience to make things simpler." Noting Lucas's demeanor Connor's brow arched slightly with curiosity. It appeared Lucas was seeking a confirmation of some kind. "Why do you ask? Are you lonely?"

"...Occasionally." The admission sounded deeply morose as if Lucas had been denying it for some time. "I spend a majority of my time out on the street playing music and surrounded by people all day long. But when I'm in the apartment I typically only have Lucky, Gavin's cat, to keep me company. Whenever Gavin is around he goes about his own business and we only talk when it's necessary. Now he's with his new possible boyfriend leaving me alone in the apartment more frequently."

"Oh. I'm sure Hank wouldn't mind it if you came over to the house to seek company when you feel lonely, Lucas." Picking up on the veiled question as Lucas didn't want to impose on the two detectives Connor gave Lucas a positive answer. "I know he's already told you that you're welcome at the house for any reason, and I believe loneliness is a valid enough reason to accept the offer."

A ghost of a grin appeared on Lucas's face as he and Connor reached the next block and continued on their way back to the house. "I will remember that, thank you."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! :) Still not taking any new prompts just yet, I'd like to finish my first batch before I accept anything new. Thank you for your patience, it was very much appreciated!


	35. Killer Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up. This is a prompt that kinda' got away from me and is about 25,000 words long. You might want to get a snack!

Braving the doors of the precinct with his head held high Connor returned to work with Hank right at his side and didn't once question his decision to return so quickly after suffering his heart attack. Checking in with Captain Fowler in his office Connor reassured his commanding officer that he was well, functioning normally and had been given full clearance by his personal technician to return to active duty. Showing the Captain his file and clearance forms through cybernetic downloads Connor was given permission to resume his normal duties once he checked in with Joel up on the second floor dispensary. It was a simple request and one that the dedicated deviant had no problem in accepting before he returned to duty.

While Connor went up to meet with Joel as he had been ordered Hank sat down at his desk and clocked-in for the day. Things were finally beginning to feel normal after a few hectic months of dealing with Connor getting knocked down on his ass from physical, mental and emotional assaults. The day off being spent with Lucas seemed to have been exactly what Connor needed as he had a fellow deviant to talk to without feeling overwhelmed.

Before Hank even had the chance to sort through his caseload on his terminal Ben appeared at his side and put a tablet screen down in front of Hank to see for himself. The screen showed two bodies that had been concealed under white sheets that were covered in both blue blood and red blood, creating a sickening purple tint on the floor between the bodies as they laid side by side on the floor.

"What's this?" Picking up the tablet Hank eyed the screen suspiciously as the seasoned crime scene investigator stayed beside the desk and watched Hank's blue eyes sweep over the grim image curiously. The two victims; one human and one deviant being found dead together, wasn't uncommon but still unusual whenever the investigations began. "Don't tell me we have another case of drug dealers betraying each other and taking one another out."

"Not this time, Hank."

"Then what's up?"

"This is the call I took at four this morning. We arrived at the address after a neighbor reported muffled screams and gunshots about thirty minutes before police arrived and secured the scene." Pressing his right index fingertip over the tablet screen Ben swiped to the next image. "And this is the scene I went to yesterday at about seven in the evening. "Notice anything?"

"Another pair of bodies. One human and one deviant."

"Right. And these..." Swiping back six more times showing a total of eight separate cases with the same types of victims; one human and one deviant, Ben was able to easily reveal the pattern to Hank that he had picked up on after only the fourth crime scene. "All mirror one another."

"Whoa, what the fuck?"

"That's what I said after case number four. Twice is a coincidence," pulling back his hand Ben pointed to the screen instead as he passed off the case to Hank and Connor to handle in his stead. "three times is a pattern, and four times is a damn confirmation."

"Yeah, you're right about that... Always one human and one deviant, right?"

"Yup. Both died from a single gunshot wound to the head. It's always the human first." Mimicking a gun with his right index finger and thumb Ben pointed his fingers to the back of his own head as he spoke somewhat theatrically. "Shot execution style in the back of the head, and then the deviant," moving his hand Ben pointed to the underside of his jaw for a moment as he explained the details. "always shoots themselves afterward."

The motion made Hank internally wince as he thought of how Connor had attempted to self destruct in the exact same way over a week ago. "...Caliber?"

"The bullets are always nine millimeter rounds from a Glock-seventeen."

"And let me guess," leaning back in his chair Hank gave Ben a knowing glance. "the gun hasn't been tied to any other crime, there's no fingerprints or D.N.A. left at the scene, no shoe prints, no sign of a forced entry, no struggle and more importantly the gun is NEVER left behind at the scene."

"Bingo."

"If the gun is always missing then why didn't these cases get more priority?"

"Because the higher-ups are more interested in dealing with 'red ice' dealers than staged murder-suicides."

"Staged, huh?"

"You know it as well as I do, Hank. The gun would be left behind in the deviant's hand after the deed is done. The fact that the weapon is removed means the real killer doesn't want to risk any evidence being tied back to them."

"...Yeah, I know." Trying to avoid the memory of snatching the revolver from Connor's hand Hank sighed and began searching through the cases on his terminal screen. "Alright, Ben. I'll take a look at it and get Connor up to speed."

Ben nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How's he doing?"

"Just fine. Lucky bastard hasn't been affected by his heart attack in the least."

"Wish I could've said the same thing after mine."

"At least you pulled through."

"Yeah, only because you were there and kept me calm when I went down."

"Well, you weren't exactly panicking to begin with, Ben. You just ate one too many bowls of chili that winter."

"Yeah, and now I'm stuck working with the C.S.I. boys instead of taking a forced early retirement."

"Could be worse."

"How's that?"

"You could've been stuck working on a crime scene clean-up crew instead."

"No thanks." Walking away from Hank's desk Ben waved his hand a little and made his way over to the breakroom to get some coffee. "I'm jaded, but I'm not _that_ jaded..."

* * *

Sitting on the exam table in the dispensary with his white dress shirt and gray vest unbuttoned Connor waited for Joel to finish the necessary examination before he could return to his desk down in the bullpen. The laidback technician was initially surprised to see Connor back so soon after the nearly lethal malfunction, but that shock quickly turned to relief as it meant Connor had not only survived but did so without any sign of permanent damage. Running a routine exam over the deviant's vital signs and processor through a diagnostic cable attached to Connor's blue glowing L.E.D. Joel confirmed that, despite everything Connor had gone through, he was indeed healthy and ready to return to work.

Removing the diagnostic cable with a simple motion Joel nodded at Connor and draped his audioscope around his neck before making a note in Connor's personnel file. By all account Connor appeared to be in perfect health.

"Am I cleared for duty, Joel?"

"Yeah, Connor." Finishing with the chart Joel walked over to his desk to send the message down to Captain Fowler to let him know what was happening. "I'm impressed that you were willing to return so fast."

"I feel fine." Rebuttoning his shirt and vest Connor straightened his tie and slid off the exam table. "I also know that you helped Abby with my diagnosis. I remember you helping me as well when I collapsed in the interview room. Thank you."

"No problem, just don't suffer any more heart attacks until we have more information on them. Better yet," sending the message down to Captain Fowler with a simple press of a button on his laptop keyboard Joel gave Connor his approval to return to the bullpen. "don't suffer any more heart attacks, EVER."

"I will do my best to accomplish that very feat."

"Good to hear. I'll be sure to update your personnel file to include the malfunction and your total recovery. This won't hold you back from any career progress you can make as a detective in the future."

"Thank you, Joel. I appreciate your assistance."

Exiting the dispensary Connor smoothed out his shirt and vest as he pressed the 'call' button on the elevator to descend to the ground floor again. Stepping into the vacant elevator car Connor breathed a small sigh of relief as if he had expecting Joel to find something amiss in his programming. Knowing that he was in the clear Connor confidently held his head up high and walked into the bullpen to join at Hank at his desk and clock-in at last.

While Hank was already preoccupied with a case of interest Connor noticed that Tina was getting ready to go on patrol with Chris for the morning while Gavin remained at his desk looking a tad ill. Remembering what Lucas had said about Gavin overeating, and noting how Gavin had his appendix removed last winter, Connor dismissed the way Gavin was leaning over his desk looking nauseated and appeared to be in mild pain. Since the abrasive detective's vital signs were normal and Lucas hadn't done anything to keep Gavin at the apartment Connor decided the best thing he could do to help Gavin feel better would be to leave him alone, and to not ask questions.

"So, you're good to go?" Hank never took his eyes off his terminal screen as he spoke to Connor in a low voice.

"Yes. I have been cleared for active duty."

"Fantastic."

The grumbled reply confused Connor as the aggravated lilt contradicted the chosen reaction being expressed. "...The tone of your voice suggests otherwise."

"Sorry, it's not being directed at you." Sending Connor the case files he had been looking over while the deviant was upstairs Hank gave Connor the vital information he needed to understand what was going on and why Hank sounded fairly glum. "See the pattern?"

Pressing his exposed right palm to the terminal screen Connor downloaded all of the details and quickly noted the same odd pattern of details that both Ben and Hank had picked up on. "...Eight separate staged murder-suicides with a human and a deviant as the victims of a single gunshot wound to the head each time."

"Yeah. Started three weeks ago and only Ben noticed it and cared enough to bring it to our attention instead of letting the higher-ups have the say in our case priorities." Hank's aggravated tone was now completely justified. "Sixteen deaths aren't good enough, I guess."

The remark made Connor's soulful brown eyes darken with a sense of disappointment. "...Maybe it's because half of the victims are deviants the case was pushed to the bottom of the pile."

"I sure as Hell hope not. The bodies of the four most recent victims are at the local morgue if you want to go take a closer look."

"I don't think it'll be necessary."

"And how's that?"

"The forensics at the scene has been incredibly limited, and the victims all have a very obvious cause of death. There is no need to inspect the bodies of either the humans or the deviants."

"Good point."

"What we need is a motivation to help identify and locate the suspect. Interestingly enough I believe I already know what that motivation might be."

"Alright, impress me with your superior detective skills yet again, kid."

"Very well." Making a move for the coin usually kept in his right vest pocket Connor's palm brushed against the smooth empty pocket and his blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a moment with disappointment before returning to blue. "...Yesterday it was brought to my attention that deviants were being harassed by bigots for befriending humans. As of late the harassment has been escalating to assault to not only the deviants, but to their human companions."

"That type of complaint isn't a coincidence."

"Agreed."

"So, what can you show me that'll prove that the crimes and that complaint are in fact connected? Can't just use rumors and urban legends to get warrants from the court, you know."

Downloading more information on the cases through a simple touch of his hand Connor's L.E.D. flickered rapidly in yellow as the information was quickly and efficiently processed through his mind within seconds. "...The collected information isn't as detailed as I'd prefer but there is undoubtedly a single culprit behind these sixteen murders."

"How do you know that?"

"The single method of execution is too meticulous and clean to have been made by more than one person. The fact that there have been no witnesses at the scene and no evidence being left behind indicates a single detail oriented mind that is effectively covering their tracks. We are looking for only one suspect."

"Sounds good to me. What's our next step?"

"I believe if we speak to deviants who've reported being assaulted in the past three to six weeks we might be able to get a description of our suspect."

"Not bad. " Tilting his head to the side Hank determined Connor's logic to be sound. "Where do we start?"

"The Zeta Facility. It's not only the largest facility in the city but Skye told me that's where she's going to go to help other deviants who were victimized. It stands to reason that a majority of the assault victims would've been in that very facility."

"...Skye?"

"O-Oh, uh..." Revealing the deviant's name had an unexpected reaction to both Hank and himself causing the blue L.E.D. to cycle in yellow only once before returning to blue. "The witness I was interviewing before I became ill. Her name is Skye."

"Oh, her! She came to your rescue after she told you about escaping that serial killer. Did she also mention being assaulted?"

"No, she informed me of the assaults when I was at the dog park with Lucas and Sumo yesterday."

"You didn't tell me you bumped into her yesterday."

A faint blue blush appeared on Connor's cheeks as he suddenly felt a little awkward about mentioning Skye. "...It wasn't necessary."

"Really?" Seeing the way Connor was acting immediately grabbed Hank's attention. It was the first time he had ever seen Connor embarrassed about speaking to anyone or about anyone. The fact that Skye was a very pretty deviant didn't escape Hank's attention either. "Well, she seems shy but nice."

"Yes. She is."

"She seems like she's sharp and has a big heart."

"Yes. Skye is very astute, observant and clever. She's also dedicating her time to helping other deviants."

Arching his brow Hank studied Connor's very closely. "She's pretty, too."

"Yes. Very pret-" Connor suddenly blushed even darker as he realized what Hank had just said and tricked him into admitting. Clearing his throat and looking away from Hank to hide his blush and his now yellow tinted L.E.D. Connor struggled to change the subject back to the case at hand. "That doesn't matter! What she said is important and we should check out the validity of her statement."

"Yeah, you're right." Dropping the matter as he let out a quiet chuckle Hank stopped picking on the deviant and rose to his feet. "I'll drive, you talk."

Turning back to the senior detective Connor rose to his feet and followed after Hank as they walked toward the precinct entrance to head out to check on their only promising lead. "...Me?"

"Yup. You know her best, you're a fellow deviant and I suspect she'd be more than happy to help out since you're focusing on something that she clearly cares enough about that she was willing to mention it to you." Pulling his car keys from his pocket Hank gave the deviant at his side a coy smirk. "Gotta' problem with talking to helpful leads?"

"N-No, of course not." Forcing his yellow L.E.D. to return to blue Connor straightened his already straight tie as if he was intent on making a good impression with whomever it was he was going to speak with. "You're merely the ranking detective, that's all."

"Good save, kid. But you're still going to do all the talking."

* * *

Busying herself with her rounds and patients currently checked into her facility Abby happily took care of all damaged biocomponents and replaced limbs for the deviants who had been injured over the past two days. It wasn't uncommon for wounded deviants to hesitate in seeking aid since so many were still wary of walking the streets or speaking with technicians in general. Fortunately, Abby's kindness and generosity was spreading throughout the deviant community quickly in such a way that many of the previously frightened deviants were now leaving their hiding places in favor of a proper shelter. A busy facility was a welcome change from the silence that seemed to linger even after the facility opened its doors.

Supplying her newest patient with a fresh pouch of Thirium to drink Abby checked on his replaced left forearm and gently flexed the arm, wrist and fingers to ensure the limb was responding properly. There was no limit in the deviant's range of motion and he wasn't responding as if in pain.

"How does that feel, Charlie?"

"It feels normal. Thank you, Dr. Grayson."

"Call me 'Abby'. And you're welcome." Writing down Charlie's information in the deviant's newly created chart Abby offered him a kind smile as she tried to get some more information about his current wounds. "So, what happened to you? It takes a lot of strength and energy to completely break off a plastimetal limb like that."

Lowering the pouch from his lips Charlie gave Abby a somber stare. "...It doesn't matter."

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it I won't make you. All I ask is that you go to one of the shelters in the city and sleep in a real bed tonight, not on a stack of cardboard in an old building. Okay?"

"I will consider it." Finishing the Thirium greedily Charlie gave Abby a somber look. Charlie's model, a 'WK-218', was that of a construction worker and it wasn't uncommon for that particular model to suffer egregious damage due to the dangerous tasks they were assigned to handle. "I must be going now."

"Sure. Take care of yourself, Charlie."

As the deviant left the treatment room through the single door Skye herself entered the room to speak with Abby in private. Giving the technician a wary glance Skye lowered her voice and fought the urge to wrap her arms around herself in a guarded manner as she struggled to overcome her fears of being out in public settings. "He was assaulted, wasn't he?"

"Looks like it." Replying in a sympathetically dour manner Abby told Skye the truth. "He wouldn't confirm it but that type of damage doesn't happen from a typical trip and fall. It's also very recent damage, maybe inflicted within the past twenty-four hours."

"I wish more deviants would be willing to talk to the police." Running her right fingers through her long brunette hair Skye sighed and looked at the Thirium stained gauze bandages Abby had used to clean up Charlie's wounds before replacing his missing forearm. There was a disturbing amount of old Thirium saturating the gauze as it dried on the nearby supply table. "Connor seems like he really wants to help."

"He does, Skye. Anyone who can survive everything Connor's been through and continue to work as a detective is definitely dedicated to his career." Shrugging her shoulders a little Abby gave Skye a subtle grin. "Or crazy. Either works for me."

"Have you known Connor long?"

"Uh... Since last December. He ended up assisting on a call of breaking and entering at my old apartment, and discovered my absolutely psychotic ex-boyfriend hiding inside. One rooftop chase later and my ex is in handcuffs, and Connor was laying over the hood of a police car after falling from the top of the building."

"He... _fell_?" Skye's hazel eyes widened with utter shock. "From the _roof_?"

"Yeah, twelve floors."

"I-I can't believe he survived that!"

"None of us could. But he's strong, resilient and most importantly of all, stubborn!"

"Considering everything he's gone through I don't blame him for being stubborn." With a glum look in her eyes Skye looked as upset as she sounded. "There's so many of us deviants who've suffered just because we wanted to live. You'd think our community would be stronger than it is, but it's weak and seems to be crumbling away. Stubbornness is going to be the only thing that'll hold us all together."

"Come with me for a moment, Skye. I want to show you something."

Still unsure of Abby despite being shown nothing but kindness and compassion Skye slowly followed after the technician as Abby removed her gloves and tossed them in a waste bin to be disposed of properly. Watching Abby's every move very closely Skye followed after the human she was slowly learning to trust as she was led away from the treatment room and into the breakroom just a neighboring hallway. Standing beside Abby as the kind woman motioned to a large map of the city mounted on the far wall Skye was unsure as to exactly what she was being shown.

The map had large blue dots on key locations throughout the city; every facility was marked, as was New Jericho Tower and the police precinct where both Connor and Hank worked. There were half a dozen green dots peppered throughout the middle of the map as well, and purple dots were scattered about almost haphazardly.

"See the blue dots? Those are places that are guaranteed to help deviants in need. And the green dots," Abby explained as she watched Skye's gaze focus on the map with intrigue. "are the shelters that have opened up specifically for deviants living on the streets. The purple dots are areas that once held dozens, even hundreds, of homeless deviants who were taken off the street and given a second chance at life."

"But there's still so many more deviants in need of help. The map is so... empty."

"Yup. That's why I'm still here doing my thing and why other people like Connor and Hank are out there doing their thing."

Staring at the map with a somewhat optimistic gleam in her eyes Skye gave Abby an appreciative grin as she realized that hope wasn't lost and help was still available. "You're right, Abby. Thanks."

The door to the breakroom slid open as Barry's smiling face appeared on the other side. "Excuse me, Abby. But Detective's Anderson and Wolf are here, and would like to speak with Skye."

Skye's hazel eyes widened and her blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a moment as she pressed her right palm over her chest in shock. "Me?"

"They are most insistent that you can help them with a case revolving around deviants in need. Will you speak with them?"

"O-Oh... Okay. Uh, I can speak to them."

"Great! I'll show them in here."

Suddenly nervous Skye began running her fingers through her hair again and tried to keep the long locks out of her face as she smoothed out her dark green blouse to the best of her ability. "I hope nothing's gone wrong with the case with Jonas."

"I doubt it. My guess is they're working on another case and you can help them out."

"You sound so calm."

"I am calm. Then again, I'm used to working with police officers and firefighters, so it takes a hell of a lot more than a shiny badge or flashy truck to bother me."

The door to the breakroom slid open again as Connor and Hank stepped inside the room to speak to Skye directly. Just as Hank had insisted Connor led the questions and approached Skye without any aggression in his body language. "Skye? If it's alright with you I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"What about?"

"Yesterday you told me about deviants being harassed and assaulted for befriending humans, and you confirmed the assaults were escalating." Speaking with such a confident yet shy tone was a strange mixture of emotions that Connor had never felt before. "You're correct and it's possible the person responsible for the assaults could also be responsible for murder."

"M-Murder?!" Skye's L.E.D. flashed to red with fear as she realized the full gravity of the situation she had unwittingly become a part of. "What... What's going on, Connor?"

"Please don't be frightened, I'm sorry if what I told you made you uncomfortable." A strange welling of guilt stole Connor's professionalism for a moment as his own L.E.D. flashed to red in response to Skye's scared reaction. "Please, let me explain what's going on."

The grim case at hand was told with as much detail as Connor was permitted to present to the public while the investigation was still ongoing. Without revealing the names of the victims or their addresses Connor was able to confirm that the murders were all connected to a single suspect. The details, while intentionally kept sparse, were still sickening to listen to.

"It's difficult to ask about the victims since we cannot reveal too much information," Connor lamented as finished his explanation. "but I can show you their images and ask for identity clarification. If you cannot recognize anyone do not worry, we'll figure things out soon."

"...Yeah, I understand." Unable to resist the urge to wrap her arms around herself Skye rubbed her palms slowly up and down her biceps in a self comforting manner as Connor held up his right palm and showed Skye the faces of the victims one by one. "I'm ready."

Nodding Connor projected the eight deviant victims one by one to Skye and watched as her hazel eyes failed to recognize the first six victims, but lit up when she recognized the final two being shown. "Do you know these victims?"

"Y-Yes. The seventh victim is named Tiffany." Confirming the name of the female deviant victim Skye told Connor her story. "She was one of the 'Tracis' from the 'Eden Club', and had been living in New Jericho Tower for a while. Last week she left the tower for good to be with the human male who helped her to deviate and be her own person."

Connor confirmed that Skye had correctly identified the deviant victim and then asked about the second body found alongside Tiffany. "Name of the human?"

"It was Christopher Weston. He was a regular at the 'Eden Club', but he wasn't someone who was inappropriate or aggressive. He was just lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Christopher was a self made millionaire by age twenty-five and his finances made it difficult for him to be around his family or friends since they were always asking for money." Staring at Tiffany's face with a sense of grief Skye told the sad story. "He just wanted to talk to someone who didn't ask for money and have conversations with people who didn't want anything in return from him. Tiffany was his favorite since her model had long red hair and red was his favorite color."

"Strange." Connor's brow furrowed as he looked in on the details of the case regarding Tiffany and Christopher's brutal deaths. "The two victims were found in an apartment in a middle class neighborhood with modest furnishings and very little that would express an excessive lifestyle that one would attribute to being a millionaire."

Hank let out a soft sigh through his nose as he listened in on the details and reached a simple conclusion. "Makes sense to me."

"How so?" Turning to look at the senior detective over his left shoulder Connor failed to see what Hank had noticed. "The details on the human victim and the victim himself do not line up."

"Some people want financial security and not a flashy lifestyle, kid. Sounds like Weston discovered that money can give him a nice house, a car and pay of his student loans, but it can't buy loyalty through friends or even family." Keeping his tone casual Hank gave Connor a little more insight into the logic and reason of humans. "To avoid running into any more problems with people and his money he kept a low profile by living in a modest area."

"...I see. Then we can also rule out robbery since Weston's financial success was kept secret, and none of the other victims were excessively wealthy." Turning his attention back to Skye before him Connor asked for a few more details on Tiffany. "What of Tiffany's relationship with Weston?"

"His constant companionship and the way he spoke to Tiffany like a person and not an object allowed her to deviate in a safe way. When she 'woke up' Christopher promised to help her and found a way to sneak her out by paying the club's owner, and 'buying' her from the club. After he got Tiffany away from the club Christopher got her some warm clothes to wear and took her away so she could find Jericho through other deviants in the streets."

"And after the new laws and rights were enacted Tiffany reached out to Weston again."

"That's right. She was afraid to leave at first but she decided that she'd rather risk her life living with the man she had fallen in love with after he rescued her, than hide away in New Jericho Tower for the rest of her life."

"...That's unfortunate."

"And why so many more of our people would rather hide out in abandoned buildings than try to coexist with humans." Skye knew all too well how dangerous and unpredictable humans could be. It's part of the reason she only associated with humans when absolutely necessary. "Even the humans who are trusted and loved don't seem worth the risk."

Taking on a more inquisitive lilt Connor considered Skye's words very carefully as he compared her provided information to what little evidence the previous investigations had gathered. "Interesting..."

"What's interesting?"

"A theory I'm working on. Please, look at the final victim." Showing the eight deviant's face Connor saw the recognition in her eyes and knew that Skye was just as familiar with the eighth victim as well as was with the seventh. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes. That's Jackson. He was one of the deviants who was rescued from the CyberLife stores when Markus and North left a peaceful message in the plaza just before the Revolution. After escaping the Raid he carried many of the wounded to the church and stayed with them until they could be moved elsewhere. After the Revolution he began working in the revamped CyberLife stores purchased by a third party programming group known as 'Digital Sentience'."

"Who was the human who was murdered alongside Jackson?"

"She was... his wife."

The word caught Connor off guard and made his yellow L.E.D. circle to red for a moment. "Wife?"

"They went to a small chapel located outside of Detroit that is being operated by a priest who recognizes love as love in its purest form. No one was denied for being heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, man, woman, trans, non-binary, young, old, for being a certain race or devoted to a certain religion, and obviously it didn't matter if you were a human or an android."

"Sounds like you've taken great notice in such a place."

"Well, I..." Blushing a dark blue Skye looked away from Connor for only a moment as she pointed to the map on the wall behind her. "I just thought it was such a romantic story that I had to look into it." Skye pointed to a curious little man-made isle just outside of Detroit's city limits out on Lake St. Clair that was always seemed to fall off everyone's radar. "It's out there. They were married and came back to the city to settle down."

"When were they married?"

"...Two days ago."

"Two days? That's horribly small window of time to be married."

"I know."

Hank couldn't help but think of how horrible it felt to lose his own wife, and how dying right beside her would've been preferable to dying without her.

"If they were recently married that would explain the lack of notification in the city news, unless they of course decided to keep things quiet just as Weston chose to do because of his immense wealth." Connor's brow furrowed for only a moment before he closed his eyes and his L.E.D. flickered rapidly between red and yellow. "...Very interesting."

Knowing that Connor was onto something Hank pressed the deviant for answers about what was currently going on inside his head. "What's up, kid?"

"...I just downloaded all legal documents regarding our total of sixteen victims. Each pair of victims were either married or engaged to be married."

Hank, Skye and even Abby gave Connor a stunned look as the deviant detective finally found the common ground among all of the victims beyond just being humans and deviants. Putting his hand on Connor's shoulder Hank walked past the deviant to look at the map on the wall. "Were all the married victims married out in that secret little chapel?"

"Yes. Their marriage licenses were all documented and officiated at the 'LakeView Chapel'. The priest who officiated each marriage is named Lida Daveen."

"I think we should give this priest a little visit. Can you get in contact with the chapel and make sure she's there?"

"One moment." Closing his eyes again Connor's L.E.D. flickered in yellow before returning to a calm blue. "...Yes. She will be there until five o'clock this evening."

"Then let's head out there and have a word with Miss Daveen."

"Of course." Giving Skye his attention one more time Connor made sure his gratitude was known. "Thank you for this information, Skye. We may finally have the details we need to find the person responsible for the murders."

"Be careful, Connor. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Blushing himself Connor's eyes darted down nervously to the floor at his feet as he felt the comforting warmth over his heart returning and spreading through his chest. That particular feeling only manifested whenever he was around Skye and he couldn't understand what it was or why he was feeling it. "I will do my best."

* * *

It seemed as if Markus had stepped back in time as he watched Carl painting a new image on the previously blank canvas with impressive detail and symbolism that only the elderly artist knew its true purpose for including. Sitting beside Carl in the old studio as his father figure caused the paintbrush to dance brilliantly over the surface of the canvas an image appeared. The landscape of the city itself with fire and flowers consuming the skyscrapers while snaking up through the ruins at the same time graced the surface. Eyeing the newly created image Markus felt an old familiar sense of peace wash over him.

Needing the time away from New Jericho to keep his perspective clear and unbiased Markus happily spent the day with Carl, and told him all about the positive changes that the tower and sanctuary were currently undergoing. With less hostility in the walls of the tower to inhibit the willingness to make changes to the sanctuary as a whole it was safe for Markus to walk away every once in a while, and let Simon, Josh and even North; when she was in Detroit, call the shots.

Breaking his concentrated silence for a moment Carl addressed his deviant son beside him. "What do you know about wildfires, Markus?"

"Wildfires?" The question seemed so random and out of place Markus wasn't sure how to respond.

"Flames of nature that erupt from the long forgotten layers of dead flora, and consume anything and everything in their path."

"I know that summers are more prone to such phenomenon," the deviant replied with a logical answer. "but I'm certain Detroit doesn't have to worry about it."

"Detroit was built over top of nature as well, and even though we can't see the grass beneath the foundation it doesn't mean it's truly gone."

Eyeing the painting curiously Markus was still at a loss as to why Carl brought up the subject for discussion.

"What do you know about the myth of the phoenix?"

"It was a massive bird who rose from the ashes of ruin and was reborn as a deity of fire. I read about it in one of the mythology books you offered me."

"That's right. The phoenix was consumed by fire and reborn into a creature of flames and energy." Putting the paintbrush aside Carl studied the canvas before him and neatly folded his aged arthritic hands over his lap. Searching his own image with his experienced eyes Carl seemed satisfied with his work for the moment. "It's a story of life, death and rebirth. One that many humans fall back on whenever we seek times of redemption and strength."

"Is that what this painting represents? Redemption?"

"What do you think it represents?"

"To me? It represents..." Giving the painting a thoughtful gaze Markus was silent for a moment and gave his answer in a simple succinct reply. "The future."

"The future, huh? How's that?"

"The fire is burning through the rotten, decaying old buildings in the city. The flowers are blooming through the flames as the new floral life covers what had died in the fire. That's what's happening right now." Looking upward through the glass walls of the studio and to the blue sky above Markus thought back to how the city had once operated before the Revolution and how it was functioning now. "Old beliefs and old ways of life, are being cast aside in favor of new opportunities and new ideas."

"That's very insightful. I'm impressed."

"You're the one who helped me open my eyes."

"That doesn't mean I helped you to see, Markus. You're the one walking the streets and interacting with this crazy world while I'm sitting in here and pining for the years long since passed. I'm looking into my past experiences while you're looking toward the horizon as you proceed to enter the future."

"That doesn't mean you didn't help me look past my blind ambitions."

"All I did was remind you that there's other people in this world with freewill and free thoughts. You did the rest of the work."

"Thank you all the same."

"Worried about something?"

"You know me too well, Carl."

"A father always knows, son." Lifting the canvas from the easel Carl laid it down on the table beside him as he turned his electric wheelchair to face Markus more directly. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm trying to bridge the gaps in the deviant community." Speaking in a low tone of loss and confusion Markus admitted that he had many other things on his mind at the moment. "That means connecting deviants to humans, and deviants to other deviants."

"You're talking about that Connor android again, aren't you?"

"Yes. He asked for me to back off and give him space from New Jericho, and want to respect his request..."

"But you know he's too important to the community to be left out."

"Yeah. Connor was known as the 'Deviant Hunter' before he deviated, then I gunned him down and now he's seen as the 'Deviant Hunter' by those who don't trust him, and a victim by those who support him. I can understand why he doesn't want to be a part of New Jericho beyond our personal issues. He'd be trapped between two horrible labels."

"You still want to ask him about joining you, right?"

"That's right. It feels wrong to ignore Connor's request, but it somehow feels even more wrong to try to move on and improve deviant relations without his help. He's still a very important figure in the city and deserves the chance to have a say in how we progress forward as an entire community."

"Try to find a middle ground. Find a way to approach him without getting too close."

"You think I should get someone to ask him to go to New Jericho in my stead?"

"That might be the only way." Waving his hand dismissively Carl reminded Markus of his previous success in such a gesture. "You reached out to his partner once before and that worked out, right? Try again."

"You might be right." Accepting Carl's wise advice and patient suggestion Markus decided it'd be best to speak to Simon and Josh in person after he returned to the tower later on that night, and resume their discussion in reaching out to Connor.

"That's not the only thing bothering you." Ever astute and patient Carl gently pushed Markus to keep talking. "What else is going on?"

Looking down at the studio floor with a shamed gaze Markus's eyes trailed over the dried multicolored drops of oil paint that had long since stained the concrete surface from years of use and inspiration. Leaning forward a little where he sat Markus felt his heart clench with fear as he told Carl about the confirmed deviant murders currently occurring in the city, and of how no one knew anything about what was happening.

"I swore to protect my people, but so many felt safer being far away from me and the tower. Now..." A despondent sigh escaped Markus's lips as he thought about the senseless loss of life hurting countless other people on an emotional level. "Now many innocent deviants have been killed by an unknown person."

"You're not responsible for keeping your people alive, Markus. You are responsible for giving them every opportunity to have a fulfilling life, not keeping every deviant who ever walked this Earth immortal. That's impossible to ask of anyone."

"I know that. It doesn't do much to ease my guilt knowing that a majority of the people living outside the tower are doing so because of me, not because of their own personal reasons." Sitting more upright Markus gave Carl a lost look. "Even though I didn't force them to leave and I didn't directly physically harm these deviants, I still feel like I'm responsible for their fates."

"Your compassionate nature as a leader is starting to push you toward a more empathetic mindset. That's good." Patting Markus's forearm under his talented hand Carl gave him a proud smile. "Just don't let the empathy get the better of you."

"How can too much empathy be a problem?"

"Because if you bear the pain every broken heart you've ever encountered it'd undoubtedly break your spirit. You're strong, Markus. But you're nowhere near indestructible. No one worth the title of leader would let their heart turn to stone to try and accomplish such a feat, either."

"So, I need to learn how to feel and connect with my people, while also learning how to put up boundaries to keep myself from getting lost within the community as a whole. Be my own person, but don't isolate myself from everyone else."

"That's right. Immerse yourself in your community but don't be afraid to be yourself."

"I'll be sure to never lose sight of who I am. Not again." Giving Carl a stern glance Markus confirmed that he wasn't going to forget the lessons he had learned as both a leader and as a failure. He wasn't infallible, no one was. "I've learned from my mistake."

"And you need to let other people learn from their own." Speaking from his own personal experiences Carl knew all too well how one bad decision can result in tragedy for not just the person who committed the egregious act, but for those around them. He also knew how trying to push someone who doesn't want to be helped to get help can do more harm than good. "Come inside for a minute. I want to show you something."

Rising from the stool as Carl wheeled himself back into the mansion through the gallery's doorway Markus followed after Carl curiously. "What's that?"

Flashing Markus a coy grin over his shoulder the talented artist beckoned Markus to join him inside the mansion. "Come with me and you'll find out..."

* * *

It was just past noon when Connor and Hank arrived at the small pier where a rental pontoon boat was docked for the sole purpose of transporting people from the shore and out to the chapel in the middle of Lake St. Clair. The boat's captain was a friendly old man who was more than happy to give the two detectives a free ride across the lake and out to the isle to speak with Lida in person. The pristine and beautiful lake was normally calm and full of locals or tourists snapping photographs of nature, but on that day the waves of the lake were unusually rough and choppy under the slow moving vessel. The boat jumped and swayed as it cut through the lake at a steady speed.

Enjoying the smell of the fresh air and beautiful scenery during the trip out toward the chapel Hank stood near the front of the boat and watched as the small white building sitting atop a hill on the man-made isle came into view. Holding his left hand over his eyes Hank shielded his vision from the intense sunlight and gave the sight an approving grin.

"Kinda' cool that there's a private location for people in love to run out to without worrying about hateful bigots getting in the way."

"That it is!" The captain of the boat, Sherman Smith, grinned enthusiastically as he expertly piloted the craft over the unsteady waves. "I've escorted dozens of young lovers of all types over to the isle, and a few times I was asked to be the best man, maid of honor and even the ring bearer."

"Talk about a jack of all trades." Turning where he stood Hank looked to Sherman and gave him a curious glance. "Ever have any problems from bigots trying to get in the way?"

"Nope. That little chapel is great secret. Only people who are truly in love and seeking a way to get married without having to leave the country, or even the state, know about this place."

"Anyone besides you and Miss Daveen go out to the isle regularly?"

"Only the usual patrol on their speedboat. I've only ever seen him go after other boats breaking speed and safety regulations, or the people who are trying to fish without a license."

"So it's usually nice and quiet out there. What do you think, Connor?" Looking toward the deviant Hank noticed that Connor was sitting on the small white bench on the left side (port side) of the boat looking very uncomfortable. Connor was sitting very still with his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach, his L.E.D. blinking in a rapid yellow that turned to red whenever the boat sailed over a particularly rough wave, and his face had a flushed blue hue to it along his cheeks. "Connor? Are you okay?"

"...M-My gyroscope is struggling." Closing his soulful brown eyes Connor let out a small breath and shook his head a little. "...It c-cannot recalibrate p-properly, and my artificial s-stomach is... unbalanced."

"Seasickness is a bitch."

Opening his eyes again Connor looked up toward Hank and gave him a lost stare. "...S-Seasickness?"

"It can happen to everyone. You're motion sick from being on the choppy water."

"...Oh."

Walking over to Connor as the deviant remained where he sat Hank put his right hand on Connor's back between his shoulders and patted his back in a gentle and sympathetic manner. "Lean forward a little like you're trying to put your head between your knees, and take in deep slow breaths."

"...Why?"

"It'll help your stomach. Once you're back on land you'll feel better, I promise." Glancing back at the isle now just yards away from his over his shoulder Hank just smirked at the knowledge that even Connor wasn't immune to motion sickness. "Almost there."

"I... I don't think I can move right now."

"Alright, you stay on the boat and try to get your bearings. I'll go talk to the priest." Looking to the Sherman as the captain pulled the boat up to the small dock connected to the isle Hank asked him for confirmation. "You don't mind him sticking around until his stomach settles, do ya'?"

"Not at all, Lieutenant. He's not the first android to get sick during the ride to the isle."

"Right, thanks." Patting Connor's shoulder again Hank stepped away and walked to the right side of the boat (starboard) and opened up the small metal gate acting as a barricade for the passengers during transport. "Stay here and breathe, kid. I'll be back as soon as I can so we can head back to the city."

Closing his eyes Connor reflexively swallowed as his emergency expulsion program threatened to malfunction at any moment and he didn't want to accidentally make a mess all over the boat. "...Okay."

Stepping off the boat and onto the dock Hank made his way up the long gray stone path lined with various colored carnations to head to small white brick and stone chapel at the top of the hill. Setting foot inside the already opened door Hank peered inside the chapel and eyed the three rows of wooden pews on both sides of the small structure, the white wooden podium at the end of the red carpeted aisle and spotted a woman sitting on the seat connected to the large bay window overlooking the harbor behind the chapel itself.

"Excuse me?" Pulling his badge from his back pocket Hank identified himself as a police detective as he walked down the aisle toward the woman of interest. She had slim build, a dark complexion, long wavy raven black hair reaching down to her waist, bright brown eyes that were almost amber in color, a perfect smile on her face and was dressed in pure white robes. "I'm Lieutenant Anderson. Are you Miss Lida Daveen?"

"Yes, I am." Rising from the seat on the bay window Lida approached Hank with nothing but positivity in her every move. "How can I help you, Lieutenant?"

"I have some questions about the young couples you've been marrying."

"I assure you that while my decision to wed 'unorthodox couples' might seem controversial I have every legal right do so." Raising her eyebrows at Hank it was clear Lida wasn't about to stop what she was doing anytime soon. "I'm more than happy to show you my documented proof that I've gone through every legal loophole to do so."

"No, no. I'm not here because of you marrying those couples, I'm here because someone had _targeted_ those couples."

"...Targeted?" Lida's eyes widened with fear and her posture stiffened with righteous shock. "What do you mean targeted?"

"I hate to tell you this, but... Eight couples you've wed over the past few weeks have been found dead."

"Dead!?"

"They look like murder-suicides."

"Oh my..." Lowering herself to a nearby pew to sit down for a moment Lida couldn't fathom the idea of the couples she had wed succumbing to such a horrible fate. "A-Are you sure?"

"That's how it looks, but we're sure that someone is staging the deaths to look that way." Sitting down in a pew across from Lida to remain eye level Hank continued to explain things to the shaken priest in a compassionate tone. Just as Connor had done before him back at the facility Hank explained the details of the case to Lida without getting too detailed or gory in the process. Watching Lida's reactions very carefully Hank had no doubt that the priest was truly a kind soul who'd never harm another living creature. "Have you ever received a threat or anything like that for doing what you're doing?"

"No, nothing. This chapel is intentionally kept secret and most people just think that this is a romantic hideaway for honeymooning couples, or a tourist hotspot to get pictures of the lake. I marry 'traditional couples' out here, too. It helps keep things low profile."

"But you're the only priest in the area to marry humans to deviants, right?"

"That's right. The less people who know about that the better it is for the couples who just want to live their lives without scrutiny."

"What about people skulking about who aren't tourists or couples in love? Anyone stand out in your mind?"

"No. It's just me out here during the day, you know, when the weather isn't violent."

"Right. What about the boat captain?"

"Sherman's only come on shore to act as a witness when necessary, or help me with a light fixture." Pointing to the yellow and white lights in the ceiling Lida gave Hank a somewhat annoyed glance. "It's kinda' hard to get an electrician out here."

"Yeah, I bet. Do you have security cameras around here?"

"They only record the isle not the water around it. No one's tried to break-in, vandalize the property or do anything else illegal out here."

"Good. And the harbor patrol... How often are they out in this area?"

"Pretty often. They circle the isle every hour on the hour from seven in the morning until seven at night."

"Got a lot of fishermen out here?"

"Not too many. I think he's just making sure there aren't teenagers running around on the isle drinking or doing drugs."

"Let alone operating boats without a license..."

"Lieutenant, are you sure that it's this chapel that connects the poor victims you've found?"

"So far, yes. Every single couple had been married here and every single couple was a human-deviant marriage."

"That's just disgusting..." Visibly shaking from the shocking details Lida's heart went out to the young couples she had wed together. "Killing people for falling in love with each other. Absolutely atrocious!"

"That's just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to how cruel and disgusting criminals in this city can be."

"Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"Maybe send over copies of your security footage for the past two months over to my precinct." Reaching into his coat pocket Hank pulled out one of his personal business cards and passed it over to Lida to take for herself. "If you think of anything else, or feel like you're suddenly in danger, just call and help will come flying over the lake."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Accepting the card Lida held it tightly in her right hand and closed her eyes. "...I think for now I'm going to go light some candles to honor those couples who've lost their lives."

"That sounds like a great thing to do. It's hard to help victims after they passed, so I think a small candlelight vigil will do them some good."

"Do you believe in spirits, Lieutenant?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I've seen some really horrible stuff in my line of work, and it's the type of thing you can't get out of your head even when you sleep. I've also heard some things, felt some things and flat out sensed some things I can't explain. Whether those things are spirits lingering at a crime scene or just the energy left behind when a life is ended without just cause... I don't know."

"Well, I do believe in spirits. And I believe that as long those spirits see that they won't be forgotten and will be honored then they'll find a sense of peace."

"Peace is something I've yet to feel, so I'll take your word for it." Standing back up from the pew Hank extended his right hand to respectfully shake Lida's hand before taking his leave. "Take care of yourself Miss Daveen."

"Just call me 'Lida'."

"Lida, then. Just keep doing what you're doing." As her hand wrapped around his Hank gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze. "Don't let that hateful bastard back in the city dissuade you from helping young couples in love."

"I won't, Lieutenant. I promise. Until the killer is caught I'm going to refrain from officiating any marriages, but I won't close the chapel's door."

"Just call me 'Hank', and thank you. I'll be in touch." Stepping back outside of the chapel Hank looked toward the pontoon boat and noticed that Connor was now laying on his back with his left arm draped over his eyes as if he were suffering from a headache. Returning to the boat Hank closed the small gate behind himself and nodded to Sherman to return to shore. "How do you feel, kid?"

"...Nauseated."

"Seems about right." Sitting on the bench at Connor's feet as the deviant kept his legs outstretched over the supportive surface Hank sighed and patted Connor's left shin once as he began talking. "The priest hadn't been threatened and she never saw anyone slinking about the chapel who shouldn't be there."

"...Dead end?"

"Maybe." The boat backed away from the dock and turned around slowly with such a noted swaying motion over the still turbulent waves Hank had to hold onto the seat at its side to remain balanced. Looking down at Connor as the deviant's right arm swiftly wrapped around his stomach protectively the senior detective knew that the motion sickness wasn't letting up. "One more trip across the lake. You can make it."

"...No I won't." Sitting upright suddenly Connor turned his head and braced both hands against the back of the bench before leaning over the side and throwing-up into the water in painful retches.

"Alright, just let it out." Putting his left palm against Connor's chest Hank supported the sick deviant's weight as much as he could and returned his right palm to Connor's back to rub comforting circles between Connor's shoulder blades. "Puking is a normal response."

Sherman chuckled a little as he slowed the boat's speed a little to keep the rough waves from getting too extreme for the ill deviant. "Sorry about that, son. I can't control the waves no matter how much I try."

"I think we should take another trip to the Zeta Facility." Helping Connor to lay back down over the bench Hank rolled Connor into the recovery position on the bench, the deviant's rapidly blinking red L.E.D. being smothered out by the vinyl white bench cushion beneath his head, and glanced up at the harbor patrol boat speeding by as they went about their own business on the lake. "You've never suffered from motion sickness before and I want to make sure you're going to be okay."

* * *

Sitting beside Carl as the elderly artist passed him a large scrapbook highlighting his previous artistic career Markus stared at the captured photographs dating back as late as 2006 when Carl's career as an artist truly began to take off. Carl had been the figurehead of the "Neo-Symbolist Movement" that swept through the city during the 2020's, and had sealed his name in art history. Dozens of admirers became Carl's students as he became increasingly popular throughout the decade; one such student was Leo's mother. Leo was born in 2010, but hadn't met Carl until he was already a teenager. The large group of eclectic people who came into Carl's life seemed to leave just as quickly as they appeared.

Eyeing each face curiously Markus realized that aside from Leo and Carl's personal manager he had never met any of these people who seemed to truly respect and love Carl as both a celebrity and an inspiration. The way Carl's art evolved over his career reflected the sporadically growing and shrinking social circle that followed him wherever he went as his career continued to flourish.

"Notice anything interesting about these photos?"

"The people in your life have been rarely consistent." Flipping through the pages of the scrapbook carefully Markus spotted Leo's mother in the group of students and fans who had been following Carl in the spring of 2009, and noticed that she disappeared before that fall even began. "Even Leo's mother vanished after a while."

"Well, being a young woman who had a one-night-stand with an idol was seen as a shameful act back then. I don't blame her for running off and not saying a word about being pregnant. Hell, the tabloids would've hounded her and Leo for years."

"How come these people didn't stay around longer? They all seem so eager to learn." Turning the pages again Markus studied the smiling faces and bright eyes brimming with enthusiasm. "And happy. They were truly excited to meet you."

"My guess is who they expected me to be and who I really am weren't the same person. They took off after their fantasies were turned into reality."

Looking through the remaining photographs Markus felt the corners of his lips curl with an impending grimace as he realized what Carl was really trying to show him through the scrapbook's existence. "Are you trying to tell me that loyalty is fickle?"

"It's fickle, it's fleeting and it's painful to lose."

"I'm aware of how much it hurts to lose someone you trust and care about. North is..." The painful memory of their break-up and tumultuous memory of their reunion at the plaza were always at the back of Markus's mind. "She's still special to me."

"Never let that special feeling go. It's the only thing that can help you acknowledge your past mistakes without them turning into regrets."

The conversation had an unexpectedly heavy tone. "Do you have regrets?"

"A few. I wish I had been more selective with my friends and showed better discretion when I associated with people in general. If I had then maybe I could've actually been a father to Leo instead of just a name." Putting his right hand over top of the scrapbook Carl covered up a photograph under his palm as he gave Markus a mournful stare. "And I wish I had proposed to my fiance sooner than I did. We could've been married and had a child between us before everything spiraled out of control and I was left alone and paralyzed."

"Are you saying I need to find my real friends; not allies or contacts, and forge a life for myself?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"But my people still need me."

"And they always will. Let me ask you this," patting his hand over the photograph Carl held Markus's full attention as he spoke. "while you're looking out for your people at New Jericho, who's looking out for you?"

"I... I suppose it's just you right now."

"Look at me, son. I'm an old man who's existing solely on borrowed time thanks to medical science and the constant care of two deviant androids who have bigger hearts than any other human I still have in my life." Moving his hand from the photograph and over to the back of Markus's left forearm Carl gave his deviant son a harsh truth. "When I'm gone who will you have left in your life?"

"Please don't say things like that."

"I'm being honest with you. I can't live forever, no one can."

Putting aside the scrapbook Markus held onto Carl's aged but still gifted hand in a comforting grip as he leaned forward on the sofa toward his elderly father figure. For the first time in his life Markus saw the man he had come to know first as his friend, and now as his father, as the old man he truly was.

"You may not be immortal, but I will remember you for the rest of my life. Through my memories you'll never die."

Smiling appreciatively Carl put his left hand over the top of Markus's hand in an affectionate gesture. "That's a comforting thought."

"How about we put aside the past for a while and focus on the future."

"Oh? And what about the future is worth looking into?"

"Changes." Tightening his grip around Carl's hand Markus responded with utter confidence as he began planning for the future. "Positive changes that are going to help people instead of hurting them."

"And that's a future I'd love to see..."

* * *

Embarrassed and still somewhat nauseous Connor laid down over the surface of the exam table in the Zeta Facility while Abby ran a basic examination over his vital signs for any sign of further malfunction. Pressing her left palm to Connor's forehead while her right hand pressed the bell of her audioscope over his chest and abdomen Abby gauged the seasick deviant's physical reactions very closely. It didn't take the skilled technician long to diagnose Connor with a confirmed case of seasickness and nothing more serious that would otherwise require more direct treatment.

After listening to the deviant's artificial stomach to ensure it wasn't spasming any further Abby moved the bell up to Connor's heart to ensure the previously afflicted biocomponent was still healthy. Beyond the lingering nausea and twinge of embarrassment from being suddenly sick Connor was functioning within optimal parameters.

"No sign of overheating," Abby dropped her left palm and gave the deviant a sympathetic glance. "and your artificial stomach isn't spasming anymore. How do you feel?"

"...Uncomfortable."

"That's normal after being unexpectedly sick like that."

Nodding in agreement Connor ran a self diagnostic and received confirmation that his gyroscope finally recalibrated. "Thank you for seeing me on short notice."

"Of course, you're sick and need help. I'll always make time to see you if you need me."

Hank handed Connor back his gray blazer as the deviant sat upright on the table to take his leave of the facility once more. "How often do deviants get motion sick?"

Making a note in Connor's chart Abby answered the question with a completely laidback demeanor in her words. "It only seems to affect prototypes since the gyroscopic programming is left somewhat incomplete. So, not too often."

"That sucks. Can you fix it for him?"

"Unfortunately, no." Setting the chart aside Abby brushed a loose lock of of her brunette hair out of her face. "I'd need access to all of the files and programs that CyberLife originally used in order to do that."

Slipping his blazer back on over his shoulders Connor slid off the table and smoothed out his uniform with his palms. Speaking up in a sheepish tone Connor had noticed that upon his return some of great interest to him was nowhere to be seen. "...May I ask where Skye has gone?"

"She went back to her own private space for the day."

"...Private space?" The term seemed like a very unusual way to describe Skye's current living arrangement. "Do you mean an apartment?"

"I have no idea. That's what she calls it and I'm not going to ask her too many questions since she only just _barely_ trusts me enough to be in the same building as me."

"I see."

Stretching her arms backward Abby loosened up her shoulders after working for seven consecutive hours and addressed the two detectives who were currently her only company. "Is it okay to ask about the case?"

"From what the priest on the isle has told Hank no one was sneaking around the chapel or threatening the location." Wanting to give Abby some reassurance Connor answered her question honestly. "Whoever is responsible for the deaths must've been stalking the isle from the city's dock connected to the lake. As of yet we don't have a suspect to name."

"You mean they were waiting for the couples to return from the isle and then followed them home from the dock?"

"It's currently the only working theory we have, yes."

"That's sick!"

"Agreed. Until we have more answers the case is going to remain open."

Putting his left hand to Connor's left shoulder Hank gave the deviant a reassuring statement. "We'll figure this out."

"We will we do it before another couple is murdered?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's likelier than you think."

With his brow somewhat arched Connor's blue L.E.D. cycled a little faster as he gave Hank an inquisitive stare. "How so?"

"Lida is going to holding a candlelight vigil for the murdered couples, and she said she wouldn't be performing any more marriages until after the suspect has been arrested."

A new idea popped into Connor's head and with it his demeanor perked up slightly. "...That can possibly work to our advantage."

Arching his own brow Hank gave Connor a skeptical glance as he pulled his hand back. "I hate to ask, but what're you thinking?"

"We can lure out the suspect by-"

"Nope."

Offended by the interruption Connor spoke up a second time with an impatient tone. "You didn't let me finish my statement."

"I already know what you're going to say. There's no way that you're going to use yourself as bait. Besides, if that killer really was staking out the dock leading out to the isle then they'll recognize you as a cop."

"Or... if they did see me then they'll assume I had gone out to the isle to speak to Lida and confirm that I want to be married."

"No. Way."

"Hank, as much as I respect your opinion on the matter I must remind you that I'm free to make my own decisions." Standing firm in his little plan of action Connor gave Hank a stern glare and the deviant detective made it clear that he wasn't afraid to put his own life on the line to protect other people. "I'm sure Captain Fowler will agree in light of our lack of progress and suspects that this may be the only way to make any progress."

"Why do you have to be the one who goes undercover?"

"Because if the suspect did see me at the isle they'll be looking for me elsewhere anyway. And if the suspect didn't see me during the trip out to the isle due to me being seasick then they won't know that I'm a cop working on the murders. It's the logical answer."

"And who's going to go undercover with you?" Trying to find a way to poke holes in Connor's suggestion Hank pushed for more information on Connor's plan in the making. "Tina? She's never gone undercover before."

"Tina would be a likely candidate, but considering she's unfamiliar with the case in general and has been working on the late shift I doubt she'll be chosen."

"Okay, fair enough. What about Officer Person?"

The officer in question was one that Connor had rarely ever encountered due to their rotating shifts. "...We do not know each other well enough to function as a believable 'couple' for this type of undercover operation to be a success."

"So, it's Tina only if she's up for some overtime? Sounds like fun."

Clearing her throat a little Abby had her own suggestion on the matter and spoke up boldly. "Well, what about me?"

Hank gave Abby a stunned look while Connor's previously blue L.E.D. flashed to red with worry. "You're not a _cop_."

"No, but I've worked with cops for many years now." Quipping back with a beneficial claim Abby was just as determined as Connor to find the suspect. "I also know Connor. We can associate well enough to be a believable couple to anyone who sees us."

"No way!" Adamantly against the idea Hank held up his right hand in a halting manner. "You may have experience working with cops but you're still a civilian."

"When you and Connor are off the clock you're civilians, too. Not to mention the fact that being a cop doesn't guarantee that you or Connor would walk away from any undercover assignment unscathed."

"Let me ask you this..." Bowing his head a little Hank pressed his right index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "Why would you volunteer for this type of thing?"

"Because my job is to help deviants, just like you and Connor. If I can do anything to help deviants _before_ they get hurt then I'll call that a win."

"I just... Shit." There was no use in arguing with either Connor or Abby at this point. "I hate this."

Speaking up again Connor reminded Hank of the severity of the case. "Sixteen people have already died. If couples stop going to chapel then the killer will find a new hunting ground and who knows how many more people they'll kill instead."

"Fuckin'- Fine! Let me talk to Jeffrey and we're figure this shit out. Until then keep monitoring city activity and make sure no one else has been attacked."

"I will do so."

"Good." Dropping his hand from his face Hank pulled his phone from his coat pocket and sighed deeply as he stepped out of the treatment room to make the call. "We fuckin' don't get paid enough to handle this shit..."

* * *

After nearly an hour of arguing and favors being called in Captain Fowler finally agreed to let Connor and Abby go undercover to try to find the killer targeting human-android couples, and to do so with the strictest of limitations on their every movement. While Connor was being fitted with a Kevlar vest by Hank he changed out of his blue jeans, gray vest and gray blazer in favor of black slacks and a sky blue dress shirt to give the illusion of a more casual, yet dressy, attire one would expect from a young couple "eloping" and running off to the nearest chapel to be wed. Well aware of the risk he was about to undertake Connor made sure the thin protective layer of bulletproof material went unseen under his shirt.

Smoothing out of the material and adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves Connor looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink in the men's restroom to ensure he looked as presentable for a "groom-to-be" as possible. It was rare for Connor to wear anything that was an bright color as black, white and gray had become the deviant's normal color scheme.

"Not bad, kid." Hank complimented the way Connor dressed up a little without looking too out of place. "Want to do something with your hair?"

"My hair?" Look at Hank's reflection in the mirror next to his own Connor wasn't sure what his current hairstyle could have anything to do with his temporary new look.

"Yeah." Picking up the rogue lock of hair that always hung loose over Connor's left eye Hank gave him a coy smirk. "Slick it back or spike it up! Have some fun, it's your 'big day', after all."

"You suddenly seem more optimistic about this rather unusual undercover operation." Turning to face Hank as the senior detective stood beside the sink directly Connor gave him a suspicious glance. "What changed?"

"You. It's nice to see you looking like an actual kid and not a detective every so often."

Feeling his jaw tic a little Connor reminded Hank that he a deviant and not a human. "...I'm not a kid."

"Sure ya' are." Letting go of Connor's hair Hank took a step back and approached the closed door to the restroom. "You're not even a year old yet."

"I don't age the same way humans do."

"You're lucky. Getting old sucks..." Hank led the way out of the restroom and back into the bullpen. "Go chill at your desk until Abby gets here. She needs to change her clothes, get hooked up with her own Kevlar vest and be given her 'orders' from Fowler himself."

"I don't believe Captain Fowler's orders will do much to sway Abby's decisions or behavior tonight."

"You're probably right about that." Returning to their desks the two detectives proceeded to wait for their unexpected volunteer to make her grande entrance. "I don't know what kind of life she lived before she came out to Chicago, but I get the feeling even someone as intimidating as Fowler wouldn't be enough to get her to conform to anything."

"From what she told me, Abby had..." Trailing off as he looked toward the front doors of the precinct Connor's blue L.E.D. cycled to yellow, then red, then back to blue as his eyes lit up with shock.

"Kid?" Turning to follow Connor's line of sight Hank immediately took notice of Abby herself walking into the precinct looking her best as she too had taken the time to improve her aesthetic to make the faux wedding seem more realistic. "Oh..."

Abby had her long brunette hair pulled back into a half ponytail with the lower half of her hair running down her back as per usual. A small section of her long bangs rested at an angle over her forehead and were tucked behind her right ear, leaving her left eye partially covered. Wearing a long dark blue satin gown with spaghetti straps over her shoulders and a modest 'v' cut over her chest Abby truly looked the part of a bride on her wedding day;save for the blue dress instead of the traditional white.

Strolling across the bullpen with her black four inch stiletto heels 'clicking' with her every step Abby stood beside Connor's desk and gave him a curious look as she held her black clutch in front of herself as if feeling timid. She was wearing flattering make-up, something that the modest technician had never done before, and really sealed the illusion of being on her way to a wedding. Smokey eye shadow made her hazel eyes stand out brightly and the mauve tinted lipstick made her smile seem all the more radiant.

"Abby, you look..."

"Uncomfortable, I know." Adjusting the strap on her right shoulder Abby sighed and eyed Connor's new look with a faint grin on her face. "You look good in blue. It's a good thing I happened to pick a matching color." She held up her right hand to show Connor her blue nail polish that matched her dress's color perfectly. "Then again this is the only dress I own because I'm not a fan of walking around in public without my pants." Tilting her head a little to the side Abby gave the two detectives an indifferent glance. "You know, at least while I'm sober."

"Uh... Have you spoken to Captain Fowler, yet?"

"Nope. I was told over the phone by Officer Chen to come here, check in with you and then see your commanding officer."

"R-Right, of course." Rising from his chair Connor showed Abby over to the private office to speak with Captain Fowler in person. Walking at her side Connor made sure Abby didn't stumble up the steps while wearing her heels. "Over here."

The entire bullpen had taken notice of Abby's arrival and everyone was still watching her as she was shown into Captain Fowler's office by Connor. The only reason people stopped looking was because Captain Fowler switched the transparent walls over into opaque mode, causing a white frost to cover the glass surfaces concealing everyone inside the office from sight.

Tina had noticed Abby's arrival as well and just shook her head at the way all the single officers in the bullpen practically drooled over her the moment she set foot inside the bullpen. All the officers, except for one other officer besides herself, had been watching the technician's every move.

Sitting across from Tina's desk Gavin was busily typing away on his phone with a faint grin on his face. Too preoccupied with his text-based discussion he never even flinched when the lovely woman strode past his desk with purpose in her every step.

"Damn, Gav'." Impressed with her partner's obliviousness Tina had to restrain a mild laugh. "You must be serious about this Aaron guy."

"Huh?" Glancing up from his phone for a moment Gavin looked at Tina with a completely confused stare. "What're you talking about?"

The door to Captain Fowler's office opened up as Abby and Connor took their leave of the private space with their orders confirmed and Abby's specially modified Kevlar vest in Connor's hand. As they walked across the bullpen side by side Connor showed Abby where the women's restroom was located so she could add the bulletproof layer under her dress before leaving the precinct.

"Oh." Returning him focus to his phone Gavin didn't pay the technician any further attention. "Yeah... She's hot."

"Wow! Now I _know_ you're really in love!"

"Hey, come on..." Blushing a little Gavin cleared his throat and tried to dismiss her remark casually. "We're not even officially boyfriend and boyfriend yet."

"Officially, no. But emotionally..." Twirling a black pen between her index and middle fingers of her right hand Tina flashed Gavin a knowing grin as she let her previous statement hang in the air. "When can I meet him?"

"Hm?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know I have to meet him before things get _too_ serious, that's the deal we made." Pointing the end of her pen at Gavin with a firm motion Tina reminded Gavin of their promise. "I get to check out anyone you get into a relationship with so I can get an unbiased sense of who they are, and how they _really_ feel about you. And you get to do the same to the next guy who comes into my life. No backing out of our deal."

"Uh... I guess, we could... uh... Go out for drinks on Friday."

"Perfect! It'll let me get a solid reading on Aaron while he's lulled into a relaxed intoxicated stupor."

"Jokes on you. Aaron doesn't drink. Ever."

"What fun is that?"

"He's a firefighter. He needs to stay sober just in case an emergency situation comes up."

"And we don't?"

"We drink to unwind, not to get drunk. It's different! And it's not like we have to run into burning buildings or provide emergency medical treatment."

"If you say so..."

Abby stepped out of the restroom and gave Connor a single nod as the deviant escorted her toward the front doors of the precinct to head out on their unusual mission together. The Kevlar was wrapped in such a way that no one could see the material under her dress, and she appeared as normal as ever. Connor looked ironically under-dressed since he was wearing a dress shirt without his tie or blazer, but by all account the duo looked like a young couple having a special night out together.

"Are you ready for this?" Connor asked as he cybernetically hailed a taxi and scanned Abby's vitals to note her current reaction to their potentially dangerous mission. By all account she was completely calm focused. "You can still change your mind."

"I'm fine, Connor. I promise."

"Very well."

The hailed taxi came to a gentle stop along the street in front of Connor and Abby to take them to their new destination. The side doors of the taxi opened automatically with a small 'hissing' sound that went unnoticed by the young couple. Helping Abby to sit down in the back of the cab before him Connor sat down beside her and pressed his exposed right palm to the cab's G.P.S. display to upload their coordinates.

"Currently on our way to the chapel." Connor stated verbally as he cybernetically updated the precinct, specifically Hank, as everything went underway. "Will remain in cybernetic contact at all time, though I will be going silent for now."

' _Be careful, kid_.' Hank's voice replied in his usual unfazed demeanor. ' _We're watching your back and can see your G.P.S. tracker on your terminal screen_.'

"Understood."

Adjusting her dress straps again Abby sighed and looked over at Connor's yellow flashing L.E.D. in his right temple. "Nervous?"

"Anxious." The cab went on its way with the two passenger in the backseat. The drive out toward the small dock at Lake St. Clair wouldn't take too long, yet it felt like one of the longest journeys in Connor's lie. "I haven't performed any form of undercover operation since the night of the Raid."

"You were disguised as a deviant before you ever deviated."

"That's right. Now I'm masquerading as a person who is supposed to be in love and I have no idea what love is supposed to look like, let alone _feel_ like."

"You're too kind and innocent, Connor. Try not to rush to feel new emotions." Lightly Abby patted her left hand on the back of his right forearm. "They'll come in time."

"Maybe."

Recognizing the need to change the subject Abby sighed and gave the deviant a somber glance. "So... What's the plan? How do we use ourselves as bait without getting killed in the process?"

"We simply need to go out to the isle and make it appear as though we are getting married in the chapel. We'll stay on the isle for an appropriate amount of time that would make it seem as though we went through with the ceremony, then we'll return to the city. Afterward we need to do... something... to be social in the public setting for a few hours before going to a small house that the precinct has rented, and wait for someone to try to make a move."

"The precinct rented a house just for this one little assignment?"

"No. The house was rented two weeks ago and furnished to act as a training ground for the newest crime scene investigators. It hasn't been contaminated with any mock scenarios just yet and is available for us to use. The house is also wired with security cameras at the front and back doors to ensure that anyone who tries to break-in will be immediately arrested."

"The house is already being watched, isn't it?"

"Correct." Peering out his window Connor watched as the lake slowly came into view and he let out a soft sigh at the prospect of going back onto the choppy water. Reaching his left hand down toward his left ankle Connor gave Abby a confident nod. "However, I am still armed."

"I feel safer already."

"You don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to. I want to help stop a killer before they kill anyone else."

"Okay." The cab reached the dock and came to a gentle stop. Paying the fare with a cybernetic transaction Connor stepped out of the cab and extended his right hand toward Abby to take. Helping her to step out of the cab Connor discreetly glanced about the area to check and see if anyone was watching them as they approached the dock. "We need to take the boat out to the isle."

"Think your gyroscope can handle it?"

"I'm unsure."

Letting Abby lean on his right arm Connor helped her walk down the dock and over to the boat. Greeting Sherman for a minute Connor paid for the boat ride without telling him about the undercover plan, then helped Abby step onto the boat without falling. Sitting down beside Abby on the white bench Connor held his breath and closed his eyes as he immediately felt his gyroscope struggling to recalibrate on the rough water.

' _Currently en route to the isle_.' Connor updated in a silent cybernetic relay. ' _No person's of interest noted_.'

' _Understood_. _Keep us posted_.'

Looking out toward the isle that seemed painfully far away Connor focused on the stationary object in the distance to try to ease his discomfort. It wasn't working as well as he hoped and instead he tried focusing on the harbor patrol boat passing by the pontoon instead. It still wasn't enough to keep his body from falling prey to seasickness again.

"Give me your hand." Abby picked up Connor's left hand for herself and turned his hand until his palm was facing upward. "Deactivate your skin along your forearm for a moment."

"...Very well." Doing as he was requested Connor deactivated the artificial skin and rolled up his left sleeve to show the exposed limb.

"Let me try something." Opening the plastimetal panel on the limb Abby pressed her right fingertips along a small interior panel and held tight.

"What're you doing?"

"Since your gyroscope affects your hand-eye coordination I theorize that manually adjusting your gyroscope while you're on unstable terrain, or in this case water, I can head off your seasickness before it starts. I'm using one of the manual overrides for your left arm to test this theory."

"...Oh."

"How do you feel?"

Taking a moment to think and breathe Connor realized he wasn't feeling ill whatsoever despite the rough waves under the boat. "...Normal. Thank you."

Sherman saw the young couple sitting together and talking in lower voices, and just chuckled. "I should've known that you would've been back, young man."

Peering at Sherman curiously Connor's brow knitted with confusion while his blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a moment. "Pardon?"

"I've seen deviants get sick a few times during the trip out to the isle, but the way you were acting was more than just rough waves. You were nervous about proposing to your lovely fiancée right there! I would've been sick, too."

"O-Oh... Right."

Abby smirked and patted Connor's arm affectionately as they continued out to the isle. "It it pretty romantic to think about."

"Throwing-up?"

"No!" Laughing at the silly comment Abby just gave Connor a mild shake of her head. "Going out to a hidden isle in the middle of a beautiful lake to be wed in private. No drama, no wedding-crashers and the scenery is gorgeous!"

"...Yes. I suppose so." As the wind over the lake blew a fresh breeze over the boat Connor noticed that Abby was curling around herself a little and could see small goosebumps rising up on her skin along her exposed arms and shoulders. "You're cold. And I don't have a blazer to give to you."

"It's okay. I'll be fine for a while."

Running a scan over Abby's person Connor noticed that her body temperature was already a full degree lower than average and he didn't like it. Slowly he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders as he regenerated his artificial skin and pulled her closer to his side as he whispered into her ear. "I apologize if this-"

"Don't apologize. It's nice to be held like this knowing it's out of care and not lust." Doing whatever she could to appear as normal as possible while comforting her worrying friend Abby just leaned against him and sighed. "Everything will be fine, Connor. We can get through this and have a normal life afterward."

Letting out a small sigh of his own Connor agreed and watched as the pontoon boat reached the dock without incident. Helping Abby up to her feet Connor escorted her to toward the small gate on the edge of the boat and then helped her reach the dock on the isle. Letting Abby wrap her arm around his right arm a second time Connor escorted Abby up the stone walkway lined with carnations to reach the chapel at the top of the hill.

' _We're at the isle and entering the chapel now_.' Connor cybernetically updated the precinct again. ' _Still no sign of a person of interest_.'

' _Keep us updated_. _We can still see you on the terminal screen_.'

' _Will do_.'

"Beautiful flowers." Abby noted as they walked up to the chapel together. "I should start a garden now that I have a house and not an apartment."

"Carnations." Arching his brow a little Connor noted that the flowers were planted the previous week after being grown in a greenhouse during the winter. What was strange was how the flower didn't quite look like the carnation seedling Connor had planted back at the house. "...Interesting."

Reaching the chapel at the top of the small hill Connor and Abby stepped inside the private space through the always opened door and saw Lida Daveen placing the sixteen candles to honor the memories of the murdered couples in the bay window overlooking the lake. Speaking up in a low voice Connor called out to the priest in a respectful manner. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Turning around Lida saw the young couple and offered them a kind smile where she stood. "Oh, you two make such a lovely couple!"

Connor blushed a dark blue while Abby just grinned. "This may seem a little unusual, but-"

"Oh, honey. Marrying deviants and humans is nothing unusual to me."

"You misunderstand. You see, I'm a detective." Revealing his badge to the kind priest Connor and Abby approached her casually and explained their little undercover operation to the compassionate woman. "In order to lure the killer out of hiding we're willing to stage a marriage."

"I see." Lida's demeanor never faltered from kind even after being told the less than ideal circumstances for Connor and Abby's arrival to the isle. "Well, for future reference I was being honest. You two truly are a lovely couple!"

Abby laughed a little as she watched Connor blush again. Opening her black colored clutch Abby revealed two small rings; a modest diamond ring on a silver band and a second pure silver band. "I brought these with me since wedding rings make a marriage far more official."

Staring at the presented rings curiously Connor was impressed with Abby's dedication to detail. "Where did you get them?"

"The diamond ring belonged to my grandmother and the silver band was a good luck charm given to me by my old coworkers when I decided to leave Chicago and come out here to Detroit. It's a perfectly smooth band like a traditional wedding band, so I figured it'd be a perfect decoy."

"Agreed." Accepting the silver band Connor slipped it onto his left ring finger and watched as Abby placed the diamond ring on her own left ring finger.

Lida smirked at the couple and motioned them toward the podium. "Might as well go for authenticity. Stand before the podium, look at each other and hold hands while I just recite my passage to make sure I don't get rusty."

Despite knowing everything was all a show and nothing was truly being officiated Connor felt unusually nervous about the whole ordeal. The rapidly flashing yellow L.E.D. in his right temple betrayed his emotions yet again.

Gently Abby took Connor's hands in her own and gave him a warm smile. "Relax, this isn't real. Just think of it as a preview for when you finally find that special someone you do want to bring out here for an actual wedding."

"What makes you think I'll ever have such an experience?"

"Because you're an amazing person and you deserve happiness! Besides, I've seen the way you look at Skye."

Lowering his eyes to the floor Connor felt his face warm with blue tinted blush yet again and began to fear if he didn't stop blushing soon his complexion would become permanently marred by the discoloration. "She is... She interests me."

"How well do you know her?"

"...Not very. We've only spoken three times, and all three of the conversations revolved around deviants being assaulted."

"Maybe you should try asking her out on a date sometime."

"A date?"

"You know. A moment with just the two of you alone and talking. Try taking her somewhere nice so she can see that the city isn't nearly as bad as it might seem now that deviants have rights."

"Y-Yeah. That's something I could try."

Lida finished with arranging and lighting the candles on the window and proceeded to give Connor and Abby a false wedding to ensure that if someone was somehow stalking the chapel from an unknown location that the stalker would take the bait. With the 'vows' exchanged and accepted Connor nervously stood before Abby and let her take the lead on the next part.

"You've never been kissed before, have you?"

"I have, actually." Thinking back to the previous Christmastime when North kissed him under the mistletoe Connor admitted he had in fact already had his first kiss. "...It was unexpected."

"This one won't be." Awkwardly balancing on her tiptoes while still wearing her heels Abby managed to stand up tall enough to give Connor a kiss on his right cheek next to his lips to make it a little more comfortable for the shy and socially introverted deviant. "There we go. No harm done."

Appreciative of Abby respecting his personal boundaries Connor gave her a small nod.

Lida grinned to herself as she passed the 'newlyweds' their marriage certificate to carry out of the chapel for that extra detail for authenticity. "Take this with you. I've left everything blank, so think of it as a souvenir."

Readily Abby accepted the blank marriage certificate and held it in her hands. "This is almost as a good as winning a pair of concert tickets."

"Huh?"

"This is a golden ticket! I can put anyone's name on this and have the best April Fool's prank of all time. Maybe I should go after that Kamski guy and try to get half his money in a quickie divorce."

"...I don't think the law shares your same level of humor."

"Then the law needs to change." Flashing a coy smirk Abby lightly pulled on Connor's hand to exit the chapel and head back to the city as she neatly folded the certificate up and tucked it into her clutch. "Ready for the next phase of the plan?"

"Yes. Please keep your guard up." Turning to Lida for a moment Connor extended his right hand out toward her. "Thank you for your assistance. We'll give you an update the moment we learn anything."

"Take care of yourselves." Lida shook Connor's hand and gave him a pleading gaze. "And help bring these lost couples a sense of peace."

* * *

Returning to the city after the pontoon boat trip across the lake and taxi ride back downtown Connor stepped out of the cab with Abby at his side. While on both the isle and the dock back in the city Connor hadn't noticed anyone of interest watching him or Abby as they went about their business. The only people at the isle were Connor, Abby and Lida, while the only Sherman on his pontoon boat along with harbor patrol were the only people out on the lake itself. Walking down the plaza with his guard up the entire time Connor did his best to scan the area and note anyone who might be following Abby and himself as they went to a rather nice restaurant to keep up the facade of being newlyweds.

Stepping into the restaurant Connor sent the precinct another cybernetic update and walked with Abby as his side as they were shown to a private table near the rear of the restaurant. Apparently it's common for newlyweds to go to the restaurant to celebrate and the wait staff made a point of keeping an isolated table available at all times.

"This is pretty nice place." Abby glanced about the elegantly designed restaurant complete with a chandelier overhead, candles on every table and soft violins playing from every corner of the extravagant building. "I've never been in here before."

"Neither have I. I don't eat."

The waiter offered to pour some wine as compliments to their new marriage, but Abby politely refused as she didn't want to impair her senses with alcohol, but thanked the waiter for the generous gift. Looking over the provided menus presented to her and Connor the kind technician kept watching Connor with a keen eye. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm merely scanning the area."

"Are we being watched?"

"Only by the restaurant staff. Otherwise, no."

"That's good. Hey look, they have some Thirium options for androids now."

"I don't require a replenishment."

"First of all, yes you do." Looking at Connor over her small and fancy menu Abby flashed him a somewhat annoyed glare. "You were sick earlier this afternoon and need to refill your reserves. Second, we're supposed to be newlyweds going about a celebratory date. You need to pick something to eat."

"You're right. Picking up his own menu Connor eyed the Thirium options and was at a total loss. "...I'm not sure what to choose."

"Ever have a steak before?"

"I have not. That is also a very large amount of Thirium that is used to create such an item, I don't think it's something my system would handle properly. Not to mention the idea of eating anything that is meat makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Fair points. What about pasta?"

"I've consumed Thirium-based pasta once before."

"Did you like it?"

"I did. It was an interesting flavor."

"Then order the pasta with garlic and tomato sauce. They have it for both the human and android sides of the menu, so we can try it together." The other items on the menu were in French and Abby couldn't read them for herself. "Pasta is usually a safe choice."

"Very well."

"They even have... Thirium-based _wine_? Oh man, you need to buy a bottle before we leave so you can try it later."

"No." Refusing the suggestion Connor thought about the way Hank was trying to stay sober and he didn't want to be insensitive by drinking wine. "I've seen the damage that alcohol can have on the human body and psyche, I don't want to think about the possibility of my biocomponents being damaged from such a potentially addictive and destructive substance."

"Also fair points."

The waiter returned, took the young couple's orders, took their menus and offered Abby a glass of sparkling cider in favor of alcohol, and brought Connor some sparkling Thirium as well. Everything appeared to be a routine date and no one thought anything different, yet Connor's body language was making things awkward.

"Try to relax your shoulders and just talk to me like normal, Connor."

"I'm sorry." Picking up the whine glass with the sparkling Thirium Connor eyed it warily before taking a small taste. "I've just never been in such a scenario and I'm unsure of how to behave."

"Just be yourself. We're friends, right?"

"Right."

"So talk to me like a friend. Tell me about work."

"Work?"

"Sure. It'll distract your thoughts and help you relax."

"...Alright." Putting his wine glass back down Connor did his best to relax his overall body language. "I can give that a try I suppose."

Taking a sip of her sparkling cider Abby gave Connor an approving grin. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

Sitting behind his desk at the precinct Hank sighed and swore at his empty coffee cup for not refilling itself on his behalf as he patiently waited for another update on Connor's undercover mission. Pushing the offending mug away from himself Hank walked around the desk to look at Connor's terminal screen to check on the deviant's current location and was a tad jealous at knowing Connor and Abby were dining at the fanciest restaurant in the city on the precinct's dime. He had never had such luck whenever he went undercover to bust 'red ice' dealers back when he worked in narcotics.

Taking the time to check on the small bonsai tree that Connor had rescued from Hank's own previous neglect, and was slowly nursing back to health, the senior detective was impressed at how green and lively it had become thanks to the deviant's care. He hadn't seen the small Japanese maple tree actually growing and healthy since the winter he lost Cole.

"How's Connor doing?" Chris returned from patrol at the rented house, and rolled his left shoulder a little to work out an impending muscle cramp.

"Still at the fancy-pants ***** 'N'étouffe Pas' restaurant with Abby."

"Man... I swear one day I'll have enough money to take Julia there for our wedding anniversary. Maybe by the time we reach our fiftieth anniversary I can finally afford to have both of our meals paid for."

Chuckling at the realistic goal Hank rubbed his hand over the back of his tight neck and let out a small yawn. "Are you off for the night?"

"Yeah. I wanted to stick around for the overtime but Cap' told me to head home to Julia and Damian."

"How's Damian doing? He's what... eight months now?"

"Yup. Crawling around and getting intro trouble every chance he gets."

"Those are the best moments. Cherish them, Chris. Even if he knocks an entire gallon of paint over a brand new rug in the livingroom don't get mad at him, just clean up the mess and remind yourself that he won't be that small and helpless forever."

"Oh, don't worry. We already decided we'd hold off on buying anything new and expensive until Damian's in the third grade. That'll make it easier to cut our losses in the event our house isn't as baby-proof as we hoped."

"Good man. Have a good night."

"Right. See ya' tomorrow, Lieutenant."

From his own desk Ben had been observing Hank and just let out soft chuckle of his own as Chris took his leave of the precinct for the night. "Wow, you've really mellowed out over the past few months."

"What're you talking about, Ben? I'm not going to be cussin' up a storm or barking at Chris for talking about his kid."

"Not that. I mean ever since Connor showed up he's been slowly chipping away at your personal walls and getting you to be more like the Hank we all used to know before that accident. It's nice to see that the dedicated Lieutenant that once had the drug dealers in the city cowering in fear never really left us."

"Yeah, yeah... Don't think I'm gettin' soft on anything."

"Of course not. But it's pretty refreshing to see you just acting like how you used to before that horrible night."

"Well, having another kid to look after has-" Stopping himself short Hank gave Ben an aggravated glare while Ben just gave him a corny grin. "Connor's a good friend. He's helped me get through my fucked up past and now I'm going to help him do the same. That's all!"

"Sure, Hank. Whatever you say..."

"Damn right whatever I say." Snatching his coffee mug from his desk Hank carried it into the breakroom to get a refill and to get away from Ben's smarmy smile for a while. " _I'm_ the Lieutenant here."

* * *

After almost an hour passed Connor finally felt more at ease and he and Abby finished the rest of their pretend date for the sake of authenticity. Thankfully Connor avoided making a mess of things with his meal courtesy of his previous experience in eating Thirium-based pasta, as well as Abby being patient and guiding him as he did his best to appear as casual as possible. With their meals finished and paid for the young couple made their way toward the front of the restaurant to leave, but were stopped by the waiter who insisted that they both take a bottle of wine as a gift. Unable to say 'no' Connor accepted the Thirium wine while Abby took the traditional grape wine, and they made their way out to the sidewalk to leave.

Cybernetically Connor both hailed a taxi and updated the precinct on their undercover status. It was almost eight o'clock in the evening and the air was getting colder. Returning his arm to Abby's shoulders Connor kept her warm while scanning the area and looking out for any sign of malicious intent.

Leaning into Connor's warmth Abby walked alongside her friend without a care in the world. "How far away is the rental house?"

"Eight blocks South-West of our location. Why do you ask?"

"I'm wearing heels and I ate a fantastic big meal. I was going to suggest walking in favor of the taxi, but now I think I'll wait for the taxi."

"Good plan." Receiving a message that no cabs were currently available due to a malfunction in the autonomous programming system Connor gave Abby some unfortunate news. "It seems we must walk anyway."

"Ah, man... Why?"

"Autonomous cab services are temporarily unavailable."

"This is just the universe's way of punishing me for enjoying pasta."

"I'll continue to try to hail a cab as we walk. Come on."

"Alright, but don't be offended if I ask you for a piggyback ride if we reach the halfway point on foot."

Unsure if Abby was joking or not Connor walked slowly with Abby at his left side while he carried the two wine bottles in his right arm as they made their way to the rental house. Keeping constant cybernetic updates with the precinct to ensure their own safety Connor was on high alert and wary of any all activity around them. The sidewalk was relatively empty and quiet, but that didn't mean the young couple was alone.

A strange and unsettling feeling suddenly washed over Connor's heart as his intuition told him that he and Abby were being watched from an unknown place. Reaching the third block toward the house Connor finally received confirmation for a taxi and motioned for Abby to stop for a moment as the vehicle came into view.

"What's up?"

Motioning toward the street Connor pointed to the approaching cab. "Taxi is coming."

"Finally. Remind me to burn these shoes once this night is over."

"I will make a note of it."

As the autonomous vehicle pulled up the sidewalk Connor's intuition told him to be very careful and to get inside the cab quickly. "We'll go right for the house."

"Is something-" Watching Connor approach the cab to check it out once the doors opened Abby felt someone suddenly approach her from behind as they walked around the corner of the closed building. Before she could react or scream Abby felt the stranger's left hand clamp down over her mouth and their right arm wrap around her chest as they began dragging her backward down a dark alley against her will.

Connor sensed the motion and turned around quickly. Placing the two wine bottles down in the backseat of the cab he cybernetically instructed the vehicle to wait as he noticed that Abby was nowhere to be seen.

"Abby?!"

Running another scan over the area Connor detected her vitals and noted that she was experiencing a massive adrenaline rush indicative of fear. There was suddenly a second set of human vital signs that Connor couldn't recognize, but knew that based on their own adrenaline levels they weren't afraid, he was angry.

' _Hank, send back-up to my location, NOW_.' Cybernetically requesting help Connor sprang into action to locate and rescue his friend. ' _Someone grabbed Abby_!'

' _Shit, we're on our way, Connor_! _Hang on_!'

Following Abby's vital signs to the dark alleyway between two large brick buildings Connor caught sight of the technician kneeling on the ground with tears in her eyes as someone aimed their gun at the back of her skull execution style. The armed figure was tall, lean in build and completely concealed under a black hoodie and black jeans. A pair of white latex gloves were over the armed figure's hands to ensure no fingerprints were let behind on their weapon of choice; a nine millimeter Glock-seventeen.

"Hey! Stop!" Unwilling to reveal himself as a detective out of fear of escalating the situation even further Connor raised both hands into the air and approached the dire situation cautiously. "Let her go!"

"Fuckin' race traitor..." The voice was masculine and angry as he pressed the barrel of the gun firmly against the back of Abby's head. "Anyone who marries plastic trash like you doesn't deserve to live!"

"If you hate androids then point that gun at me instead."

"I plan to. But first I want you to see her die."

Abby began to whimper a little in fear as the man held the gun directly against the back of her skull. Closing her eyes Abby let tears fall from her eyes as she tried to not panic at what she had just gotten herself into.

Refusing to let anything happen to her Connor took a bold step forward as his L.E.D. settled on a yellow hue. "That's not going to happen."

"From where I'm standing it is."

"Then I'll have to knock you down."

"Don't you-"

Charging toward the man with speed that only his model of android could exude Connor grabbed onto both of the man's wrists in a strong grip and pinned the man's back up against the brick wall behind him.

Holding the man in place Connor shouted to Abby without taking his eyes off the man's hooded face. "Abby, go!"

Scrambling up from her knees and onto her feet Abby made her way toward the end of the alleyway but stopped when she heard Connor let out a gasp of pain. Stopping at the end of the alleyway she turned back and watched as Connor wrestled with the man, and fought to get the gun out of his hand.

The man had managed to strike Connor once in the abdomen with his right knee and then pointed the gun at Connor's face. As the trigger was pulled Connor dodged to the left and only the top of his right shoulder was grazed as the bullet left the barrel within milliseconds. The bullet became embedded in the brick wall behind Connor as he brought his own knee up and smashed it into the man's chin aggressively.

Wrapping both arms around the man's chest Connor got behind him and pulled the man down to the ground to lay on their sides in a submissive manner. Moving his right arm up to wrap around the man's throat Connor began applying pressure to cut off the man's air and blood supply to subdue him. Keeping his left arm arm wrapped around the man's chest Connor held the man down and refused to let up on his strength as the man fought back and tried to break free of the strong grip.

The armed man was desperate to break free and lifted up his right hand still clutching the gun in a final bid to point it at Connor as the deviant held him down on the hard ground. "F-Fuckin'- m-machine!"

Abby saw the gun and merely reacted on instinct and lingering adrenaline. Grabbing onto the man's right wrist with both of her hands she smashed the armed man's hand down twice on the hard pavement to make him let go of the offensive gun. As the weapon slid out of his grip Abby kicked the gun aside and backed down the alleyway toward the sound of approaching sirens and lights.

"Stop resisting!" Connor demanded as he held the man in place and could detect the man's vital signs weakening as he began to lose consciousness. "You're under arrest!"

Two bright flashlight beams shone down the alleyway as Hank and Gavin charged toward the ongoing struggle to lend a hand.

"Detroit police!" Hank barked as Connor let up on his grip and stood upright in the alleyway. Taking aim at the semi conscious man laying on the ground with his own weapon Hank grabbed onto the man's hood and pulled it back to reveal the face of an unknown white male in his late twenties. A trail of blood ran from the man's face courtesy of Connor fracturing his jaw and breaking two teeth during the fight. "Don't you fucking move!"

"Hank?" Speaking up in a worried tone Connor looked to the senior detective for an answer as he pressed his left palm over top of his bleeding right shoulder courtesy of the grazing bullet. "Where's Abby?"

"Outside the alleyway. You take care of her." Pulling his handcuffs from the back of his belt Hank forcibly rolled the dazed suspect onto his stomach and cuffed his hands behind his back. "And I'll take care of him."

Walking past Hank and Gavin to check on the frightened technician Connor spotted Abby standing just outside the alleyway trembling violently as tears rolled down her face. Walking up to her slowly Connor gave her a sympathetic glance and offered her his right hand. "Abby? Talk to me."

"I-I'm okay!" Wiping away her tears quickly Abby forced herself to lock eyes with Connor as she took his hand in a shaking grip. "I'm not hurt."

"That's good. Hank and Detective Reed are going to take the suspect back to the precinct for questioning." Tightening his own hand around her hand Connor led Abby to the taxi still sitting idle nearby on the street. "I'm going to take you back to the precinct as well. You'll need to give a statement."

"Y-Yeah. Let's go." Being shown to the cab Abby sat down beside Connor in the back of the vehicle while he let her hold onto his hand for as long as she needed it. Taking in deep shaking breaths Abby tried to calm herself down as she looked at the two unopened wine bottle sitting on the floorboards near her feet. "...I think that wine is going to come in handy pretty damn soon. Can't wait."

* * *

The interrogation room was being closely watched as the arrested man was identified and locked in the room to be questioned by Captain Fowler himself. The suspect's gun was found by Gavin after Abby kicked it aside, and was promptly identified as the weapon responsible for the previous sixteen murders. The gun's serial number had been burned away by acid, but enhanced software in the ballistics and forensics department managed to recover the number and confirm that the suspect in fact owned said weapon. The damning evidence along with Connor's own visual and auditory memory of the man's verbal threats as he pointed the gun at Abby had guaranteed him a swift trial, but it wasn't the evidence that was of such intense interest. It was the man's identity that had sent the precinct into overdrive.

The arrested suspect sitting in the interrogation room with his right hand cuffed to the table and Captain Fowler sitting across from him was a fellow officer. Officer Wade Argus of the harbor patrol had been the one stalking the married human-deviant couples as he patrolled the lake.

"You already have an impressive list of complaints filed against you, Wade." The officer's personnel file was on display for Wade and Captain Fowler himself to see. "It looks like you have a nasty temper. Reports of police brutality, threats, destruction of private property... It's no wonder you were put on harbor patrol away from people."

Mumbling in response Wade tried to dismiss the claims. "...Big deal."

"Why'd you do it, Wade?" Captain Fowler spoke in a calm tone as he slide the photographs of all sixteen murder victims toward the arrested young man to see more closely. "Sixteen lives lost with an attempted seventeenth and eighteenth tonight. What was to be gained?"

Shaking his head Wade licked at the dried blood on his lower lip as the right side of his face slowly swelled up from his fractured jaw and broken teeth. "You're all fucking idiots."

"Enlighten me." Unimpressed with the younger officer's tone Captain Fowler encouraged him to keep talking. "Why am I, and every other cop in this city, a bunch of idiots?"

"You're turning a blind eye to the machines slowly taking over this city. Every time they marry one of us-"

"One of _us_?" Cutting Wade off mid rant Captain Fowler gave him a disgusted look. "You mean a human?"

"That's right. Every time a fucking machine marries a human that's a little more of our power they're taking away! And the humans who agree to such an abomination have no right to live!"

"How is marriage going to be the downfall of mankind?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Then help me understand, Wade. You're going to trial and you're going to burn, so why not go out with a clear conscience?"

"What a joke! _I'm_ going to burn?" Wade responded with utter indignity in his tone. " _You_ guys are-"

"Unless you're going to tell me why you went around gunning down innocent couples I'm going to walk out of here." Pulling back the photographs Captain Fowler gave Wade a glare of utter disappointment. "Why did you do it?"

Falling silent for only a minute Wade stared at the one way mirror to peer at his beaten up reflection before returning his focus to Captain Fowler sitting across from him Wade finally answered the question. "Because those damn machines don't really love us! They just want our money, our property and all of our advantages. I know from personal experience..."

"You were married to a deviant?"

"And the cheating whore ran off on me a week after we were married! Disgusting bitch took my money and ran away!"

"When did she leave?"

"...Two months ago."

"Name?"

"...Tiffany."

"Funny." Sorting through the photographs in the case file Captain Fowler identified one of the previous victims known as Tiffany and presented it to Wade to see again. "Her name is Tiffany, too."

"Yeah, I know! That's the bitch!"

"She had been hiding out at New Jericho Tower after she escaped the 'Eden Club'. Think if I look back at your financial records I'll see you as a frequent flier at that closed down Hellhole?"

"What of it?"

"What I think is you promised Tiffany a better life as a deviant and once she agreed to marriage you let her see your temper. I think she didn't like getting slapped around and knew she deserved better, so she left. She went to the one place you couldn't get to her, and she reconnected with a man who would in fact treat her right. That pissed you off when you saw them dating, and when you discovered the isle in the lake was legally marrying humans and deviants you took out your rage on the other married couples. But seeing Tiffany married to another man while you had to stand back and watch... That was the ultimate slap to the face."

"Fuckin' bitch acted like our marriage never even happened!"

"And I don't blame her. If anything she did you a favor by not reporting your sorry ass to your superiors."

"She didn't do-"

"All Tiffany wanted was to be treated like an equal. You killed other couples out of misplaced jealousy and then you killed Tiffany out of rage. The other murders were just to try to keep the police looking for a connection between _all_ the victims instead of looking at them _individually_. To be honest, if you had just stopped at Tiffany we never would've found you." Standing up from the chair Captain Fowler carried the folder toward the door as he washed his hands of Wade's atrocious behavior. "Once more your temper and your ego have brought about your own downfall. I pity a man who only has room for hatred and anger in his heart."

* * *

From the other side of the glass Connor watched with disgust as he pressed his left palm over his recently cleaned and bandaged right shoulder through his shirt and blazer. Having changed out of his damaged dress shirt and black slacks back into his usual gray uniform and tie Connor looked more like himself, albeit a little haggard. The disgraced cop's story made the empathetic deviant feel sick all over again as the utter hatred and malice behind the embittered man's actions was as selfish as it was destructive.

Watching the interview right alongside Connor as the deviant stood behind him Hank let out a disappointed sigh as he turned a little in his chair to look up at the tall deviant standing against the far wall. The way Connor's soulful brown eyes looked heavy and his blue L.E.D. blinked in a sluggish pace Hank knew the case was having a bit of an emotional struggle as he comprehended how truly chaotic humanity could be.

"Fowler's going to make sure that asshole burns at the stake." Remarking on the situation with a confident lilt Hank tried to reassure the deviant detective that Wade wouldn't get a break for being a cop, or for being a human. "He's a serial killer and doesn't deserve any mercy."

"Sixteen murders with an additional two counts of attempted murder will guarantee a death sentence."

"He'll be put at the head of the line since he's been targeting deviants and the entire fuckin' state wants to make sure the bigots get a loud and clear message that killing androids is in fact murder, not destruction of private property. He and that Martin Jonas fuck-up will both get what they deserve."

"Yes. I'm aware."

"But there's still something bothering you." Knowing Connor too well after everything they've been through over the past six months Hank pressed the deviant for answers. "What is it?"

"Wade can be marched to his death at midnight tonight and he can suffer a painful death that leaves him in agony during his last moments of life, but it won't bring back those who have perished at his hand." The grim reality was weighing heavily in Connor's heart. "Despite death being his punishment, as fitting as it is, his victims will never be resurrected."

"Yeah, I know. Death is something we can't come back from." Raising his eyebrows at Connor in a somewhat intrigued manner Hank gave the deviant the exception to that particular rule. "For the most part, anyway."

"Why didn't we interview Officer Wade when we were out at the isle? We knew that harbor patrol was a constant in the area and made a logical witness to speak with. Yet, neither of us thought to interview him."

"Because you were down from being sick, and I was too preoccupied with speaking to Lida and gettin' ya' back to shore to think about it. Besides, if we had confronted Wade and started asking questions he might've taken off from the city, or disposed of his gun. We may have overlooked him during the initial investigation," Hank made sure it was clear they overlooked a single aspect but in the end no one else was hurt because of it. "but we found him before he had the chance to kill anyone else. That's all that matters now."

Looking away from Wade's swollen, bloody face on the other side of the one way mirror Connor locked eyes with Hank and let out a breathy sigh. "How is Abby fairing at the moment?"

"She's chillin' in one of the quiet interview rooms with Tina. She's shaken but not hurt thanks to you."

"I'm going to go check on her."

"Right. Make sure she gets home safe, we'll handle things from here."

"Of course."

Departing the observation room overlooking the interrogation room Connor walked across the bullpen to locate Abby in the only interview room that currently had a light on. Knocking twice on the closed door Connor announced his presence before opening the door with a sliding 'hiss'. Peering inside the quiet room Connor saw Abby sitting in a chair with her arms wrapped around herself, an untouched cup of tea sitting beside her on the table and Tina sitting across the table keeping her company.

"Abby?" Speaking in a level tone Connor addressed the shaken technician in a compassionate manner. "Are you alright?"

Replying in a whispering breath Abby couldn't bring herself to look up at Connor just yet. "...Just peachy."

"Tina." Turning his attention to the kind officer Connor gave her a subtle nod of approval. "Thank you, I'll stay with her."

"Okay." Standing up from the table Tina gave Abby one final sympathetic look before taking her leave of the room. "I'll go and finish off my reports and hopefully be home before ten tonight..."

Waiting for the door to 'hiss' shut behind him Connor walked over to the table and sat down across from Abby as he spoke to her. "I'm glad you're unharmed."

"Yeah... How's your shoulder?"

"Already sterilized and bandaged by Joel." Noticing the way Abby was curling around herself again, this time out of fear and not just a chill in the air, Connor shrugged off his gray blazer and draped the warm garment around Abby's shoulders in a comforting manner. "When you're ready I'll escort you back to your house. The taxi has been idling in the parking garage for almost an hour now."

"I'm ready to get out of here right now." Wrapping her fingers around the lapels of the blazer hanging over her shoulders Abby pulled it closer around herself as she stood up from her chair. Shaking a little Abby struggled to look as confident as she normally was as she allowed Connor to wrap his arm around her shoulders yet again in a comforting manner. "This day didn't end as I had expected."

"That is something I've ironically come to expect while working as a detective."

"The unexpected?"

"Unpredictability." Clarifying his personal experiences Connor escorted Abby through the bullpen and back outside through the front doors to return to the idling taxi. Fewer officers were in the precinct at the moment, and yet it still felt like there were hundreds of eyes watching Abby and himself at the moment. "I can preconstruct routes and outcomes, but I cannot predict human behavior or their decisions."

"Sounds like me dealing with deviant patients. I occasionally have to deal with one _really_ stubborn patient who doesn't understand that they don't have to let themself drown just to keep other people dry."

Recognizing the playful jab in his direction Connor escorted Abby to the back of the cab and sat down beside her in the backseat. "Maybe they aren't letting themself drown, but merely don't know how to swim."

Giving Connor a thoughtful glance Abby leaned closer to Connor as she just needed to feel safe for a moment after going through that traumatic near-death experience. She escaped unharmed and it was all over in less than five minutes, but the way everything happened so quickly, violently and needlessly had left her shaken.

The taxi arrived at Abby's modest home that was just a few blocks away from New Jericho Tower without any incident. The way the tower glowed in the distance made Connor tense up as he saw the tower as a symbol of oppression due to his previous life living in the tower while it was still under CyberLife's control. His scars from the past were just as painful now as they were back then.

"...I'll see you inside." Volunteering to walk Abby to her door Connor paid for the cab's fare and cybernetically instructed it to wait for him yet again as he escorted the technician back home. Keeping his arm around Abby until she managed to fumble with her clutch and find her house keys Connor stayed back and checked over the area warily, his eyes narrowing at the sight of New Jericho Tower in the distance. "I'll request patrol to circle the area for the night to ensure you feel safe."

"Thanks, but..." Unlocking the front door Abby stepped inside the livingroom, flipped on the lights with the switch beside the front door and turned around to face Connor for a moment. "I really don't think the knowledge of people with guns circling my house is going to help me fall asleep."

"Right. I can understand that."

"I... hate to ask, but could you...?" Motioning to the interior of the house with her hand Abby remained by the door as if afraid to be inside her own house.

"No, I don't mind." Scanning the house for any sign of intrusion Connor checked the livingroom, kitchen, dining room, the bathroom, basement and made his way upstairs to check the two bedrooms, the second bathroom and the attic to give Abby peace of mind. The house was empty save for Abby and himself. "I don't detect any intrusions." Returning to the ground floor Connor confirmed she was safe. "No one is here."

"Good." Handing Connor back his blazer Abby sighed and rubbed her hand over her eyes as physical and emotional fatigue set in. "I... I'm going to go shower off and go to bed. Thanks for seeing me home."

"You're welcome. Do you wish for me to call someone so they can stay with you for the night?"

"No. I don't have any close friends in Detroit, and even my best friends can't drive from Chicago and out here for an impromptu slumber party."

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

"...Yeah." Her answer was less than convincing. Throwing her clutch down on the livingroom's coffee table Abby sat down on the couch and removed her painful shoes from her aching feet as she tried to maintain a brave face. "It's fine. Have a good night, Connor."

"...Very well."

Reluctant to leave but wanting to respect Abby's decision Connor made his way toward the front door and quietly shut it behind himself as he stepped out into the chilly spring air. Reaching the taxi still parked along the street Connor peered inside the cab and saw the two bottles of wine that had been momentarily forgotten about. Picking up both bottles Connor returned to Abby's front door and knocked once to let her know he was coming back inside, but received no reply from her on the other side of the door.

Listening closely Connor heard the shower running in the ground floor bathroom and decided to check on the front door's knob before knocking a second time. The door had been left unlocked despite Abby being afraid, a clear sign that her mind wasn't as clear as she was trying to pretend it was.

Opening the door slowly Connor peered inside the livingroom and called out to Abby in a calm voice. "Abby?"

No response.

Setting foot inside the house Connor closed the door behind himself and locked it before placing the two wine bottles and his blazer down on the coffee table. Following the sound of the shower back to the ground floor bathroom Connor was about to speak to her through the second door before he noticed it was left partially open. Through the opening he could hear soft crying over the sound of the shower actively pouring water.

Pushing the door open a little Connor looked inside the bathroom and saw Abby sitting at the bottom of her shower still in her blue dress and crying her eyes out as the horrible fear of the night truly set in. She was completely alone in Detroit and it seemed the only friends she had were her coworkers back at the Zeta Facility, or the passing deviants seeking her help. She had no living family, her ex boyfriend stalked her and was ready to kill her before he was arrested again, and now she was the victim of an attempted premeditated murder with nowhere to go, and no one to rely on after the traumatic event.

"...Abby?" Whispering her name as he approached the shower Connor stared into the large rectangular glass space where he watched Abby crying to herself from both fear and loneliness. A gentle steam was fogging over the surface as the warm water helped stave off the fearful chill creeping up the technician's spine. "Abby, I'm back. Please, talk to me."

"...It's fine!" She managed to blurt between sobs without lifting her gaze from the water swirling around the drain at her feet. "I'm fine!"

Even without his scanner to check her vital signs Connor knew better. "No, you're not."

"Please, I'm okay." Looking up at Connor with her bloodshot eyes that were marred with running eye shadow Abby tried to get him to leave with a completely unbelievable plea. "You can go."

"...Not this time." Reaching into the shower Connor turned off the warm water and grabbed a clean towel from the nearby rack. Entering the shower entirely Connor slowly sat down beside Abby on the wet shower floor and wrapped the towel around her shoulders and pulled her up against his right side in a comforting manner. "...It's taken some time but I've learned that it's okay to _not_ be okay. Especially after a bad day."

"The worst!"

"We did managed to get a serial killer off the street and get the previous victims some justice, so it's not all that bad."

"...I know. We did good in the end." Leaning against Connor's right shoulder Abby closed her eyes tightly and tried to stop her tears from falling. Mindful of the healing wound in the deviant's shoulder Abby pressed up against Connor as if he were a teddy bear. "Well, _you_ did good at least. I just got caught in a trap and needed to be rescued. Damn damsel in distress..."

"You saved me from getting shot by getting the gun out of his hand." Remembering how Abby had smashed Wade's hand down on the pavement to break the gun from his grip Connor knew he would've shot by the angry human without any hesitation. "Thank you for being brave."

"More like an idiot."

Tightening his right arm around the towel wrapped around Abby's shoulders Connor did his best to offer her some comfort in the same way he had been comforted in the past. "Never mistake bravery for foolishness."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yes. I've come to realize that my mistakes aren't necessarily failures, they are in fact learning experiences. If I can make mistakes with good intentions behind them and continue to work as a detective, then you can can continue to live your life without fear knowing that you risked yourself to save others. You were pulled into a frightening experiences, but you were brave all the same."

"That's sweet of you to say..."

"And the truth." Sensing that Abby was beginning to calm down Connor decided to get her to think of something beyond their run-in with a serial killer. "I brought your wine in from the taxi. Do you wish to have some?"

"Fuck yeah." Using the towel to wipe off her face Abby let out a small breath and began to calm down. "Will you stay for a while longer? I just... I guess I need my nerves to settle for a moment and being alone will make that really hard."

"Of course." Standing back up Connor helped Abby to leave the shower and walked with her back to the livingroom. "In a way we never officially had the chance to end our 'pretend date' since we were interrupted en route to the rental house. This might be a satisfying conclusion."

"You are pretty good company." Finally managing to give Connor a weak grin Abby sat down on her couch and watched as Connor walked into the kitchen to find the wineglasses on the top shelf of her glass cabinet. "It's too bad your work seems to get in the way."

"That's not my intention." Returning to the livingroom Connor sat down beside Abby and put two wine glasses down on the coffee table before he opened up the brand new bottle of wine to offer to Abby. "But in my defense we were technically on the clock when this happened. I'm sure you will be getting financial compensation for your efforts, and I know I will be getting additional hazard pay."

"Fair point." Watching as Connor poured her some wine Abby leaned back in the couch and tucked a lock of her wet hair behind her right ear casually. "Thanks for staying with me for a while."

"You're welcome."

"For the record, you're actually a natural when it comes to first dates."

"How so?"

"You don't try to control everything under the idea that you can make the 'perfect date', or go out of your way to try to impress someone. If you just do what you did with me tonight when you finally ask Skye out on a date, then you'll have a great time." Accepting her wine glass with a steady hand Abby gave Connor another appreciative and coy grin. "Just try to avoid any and all serial killers during the night."

"...Noted."

Noticing that Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed into yellow for a moment. "Did I cross the line bringing up a date with Skye?"

"Not really. I just..." There was still so much about human customs and social integration that he didn't understand. "Dating feels so strange. Even after what we went through and giving me invaluable experience it still feels... Weird."

"That's 'Dating-101'. Put up with feeling weird around someone until you get to know them better, then you'll go from feeling weird to completely normal."

"How long does it take?"

"Depends on the date." Sipping at her wine Abby sighed and put her left hand on the back of Connor's right forearm in a grounding manner. "Right now, after everything we went through, this is as normal as it'll get."

Scanning over Abby's person Connor could see her blood alcohol level actively increasing as the potent wine settled in her system. "What happens now?"

"I drink my wine, I start to calm down, I got to bed and then you can go home if you want."

The comment made Connor blink owlishly at Abby as it was completely unexpected. "...If I _want_?"

"I mean-" Blushing a bright pink Abby realized what she just said. "Well, you can leave _whenever_ you want. I just mean... you don't HAVE to go if you don't want to go."

Suddenly intrigued by her comment Connor lightly pressed the matter. "...I have nowhere else I need to be."

"That's good." Another sip of whine helped Abby to calm down. "Me neither."

"Is this... how dates normally end?"

"Hanging out for a while and then making awkward small talk? Yup. Pretty normal."

"Oh. That's good to know."

"There's _other_ ways the date could end, but I don't think that's what you mean."

"I... don't mean anything. I'm merely curious."

Abby's own intrigue was suddenly piqued. "Really?"

"Yes. May I ask to what you're referring?"

Blushing again Abby downed the rest of her wine and poured herself a second glass ."I'm talking about the date going so damn well that in the end the couple decides to consummate the evening with some late night intimacy."

"Do you mean sex?"

Laughing a little Abby gave Connor a truly adoring glance as the alcohol continued to work its way into her system. "You are WAY too damn innocent for this world, Connor. That's adorable."

"Apparently so."

"You've never been with... You know? Someone like that?"

"Never."

"You've only been kissed once until today, and you've never been with a person intimately. Please, do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Find your soulmate. You deserve to find that kind of happiness that stems from a healthy romantic relationship."

There was that emotion again, that one feeling he had never felt and couldn't even begin to grasp. "...Happy?"

"Well, yeah. When you find someone you want to be that close to then you will undoubtedly feel happy."

"...I'll take your word for it."

Tightening her hand on Connor's forearm Abby leaned a little closer to him and gave Connor a curious stare. "Do you even know... _how_... intimacy is done?"

"Yes." The question was odd but Connor had no problem answering honestly. "I'm fully knowledgeable in the activity, and my programming allows me to-"

Abby's soft kiss cut Connor off abruptly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her chest.

Stunned by the reaction Connor hesitated for a moment before he reciprocated the kiss and wrapped his arms around Abby's back to hold her in an warm embrace for a moment longer. Something about having a warm body to hug made Connor feel better, and the kiss was a surprisingly pleasant encounter.

Breaking the kiss Abby looked Connor in his eyes as she pressed her palms softly to his face to keep him close. "...Show me what you can do."

"You want me to- But," leaning back for a moment Connor refused to do so. The taste of her kiss was still on his lips and his sensors noted her already high blood alcohol level. "after everything that's happened to you it's very likely your judgment has been impaired. You've also been drinking, and that's only going to impair your judgment further."

"I just don't want you to go."

"I won't leave you alone. But I will not be _that_ close to you."

Adjusting his arms from around Abby's back to support her upper shoulders and legs beneath her knees Connor scooped her up from the couch and carried her in his arms to the staircase to place her on her bed in her bedroom. Gently laying the technician down on the bed Connor turned on the light in the room and removed the damp towel from her shoulders, and then struggled with the decision to remove her water drenched dress. He didn't want to touch her while she was somewhat drunk, but he didn't want her to get sick from sleeping in the wet garment, either.

"Connor?" Still awake Abby gave the deviant a sleepy glance as she sat upright on the bed. "...I have pajamas... on the floor."

"Pajamas?" Glancing about the area Connor saw a pair of purple sweatpants and a gray tank top on the floor near the foot of the bed. It was clear that Abby had left her pajamas on the floor after changing her clothes earlier that morning. "Here." Picking up the garments and handing them over Connor turned his back to look away from Abby as the drowsy technician managed to remove the wet dress, use the damp towel on her skin and slip into her dry, warm pajamas to sleep in. "Comfortable?"

"...M'yeah." Falling back against her pillow Abby closed her eyes and let out a wine scented breath as her body began to relax under her own weighted blanket. "...S'Nice."

Taking the both the dress and the towel Connor backed away from the bed as he cybernetically dismissed the idling taxi outside and messaged Hank to let him know where he was going to stay for the night. Turning off the light in the bedroom Connor carried the wet items into the second floor bathroom to dry out, then and returned to the ground floor to enter rest mode on the couch.

Cleaning up the wine and storing it in the kitchen where it wouldn't go flat Connor turned off the lights in the livingroom and looked down at the silver band still on his left ring finger. Removing the piece of jewelry Connor began spinning the small hoop around on his fingertips and back and forth between his palms as an adequate substitute for his missing coin.

As he sat down on the couch and stretched out his body to lay down more comfortable over the length of the furniture Connor eyed the silver ring, and peered through the center of the band as he extended his arm outward and stared up at the dark ceiling overhead. Running a scan through the ceiling Connor confirmed that Abby wasn't in distress and was already asleep due to her exhaustion and recent alcohol consumption.

"...Happiness through romance. She seemed so sure of her comment."

Lowering the ring from where he had been holding it outward Connor held the ring against his chest as he entered rest mode.

"I wonder if it's really possible for me to experience happiness."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: A serial killer is on the loose killing human/android couples. Hank and Connor are on the case.
> 
> Author's Note: *I used Google Translate for English to French. Enjoy! ;)


	36. Labor of Love

The sunrise gently awoke Connor as the bright natural light peering through the livingroom windows washed over his resting form. Sitting upright on the couch Connor remembered the night before and promptly rose from the couch to check on Abby upstairs the moment he regained his bearings. Climbing the staircase slowly Connor walked down the carpeted corridor to peer inside Abby's bedroom and saw her still fast asleep in the bed under her blue blanket. Silently walking into the dim bedroom Connor ran a scan over Abby's form and was satisfied that she was resting well, that her blood alcohol level had reduced to zero and she was showing no sign of distress.

Quietly leaving the bedroom Connor made his way down to the kitchen and promptly located the coffee maker on the countertop. Preparing a fresh pot of coffee for Abby to drink once she woke up Connor closed his soulful brown eyes and cybernetically checked in with the precinct regarding the case against both Officer Wade Argus and Martin Jonas.

After a moment Connor received an update from the two cases after every report had been filed and every piece evidence had been chronicled. There was no denying that Officer Argus was going to be sent to prison and put on death row, whereas Martin Jonas was still being investigated since he was arrested over the Canadian border. As a result it appeared that Canada would have the final say in his punishment.

"As long as both men are behind bars and away from innocent people that's good enough for now."

The soulful brown eyes opened up Connor as detected movement up on the second floor and tracked Abby's footsteps as she sluggishly made her way into the bathroom on the second floor to wake up.

"I'm sure Abby will be relieved to know that Wade never left custody last night."

Cybernetically Connor contacted Hank's phone and gave him an update on his own situation. ' _I'm going to make sure Abby is well enough to be left alone before I return to the house_. _I'm unsure of when I'll be back_.'

There was a short pause before Connor received a reply from the senior detective. ' _Take your time_. _It's our day off and taking care of Abby is more important_.'

Hearing Abby's footsteps again Connor stared at the top of the staircase and watched as the groggy technician walked down stairs to greet Connor for the morning. Upon seeing Connor in the kitchen and smelling the coffee brewing the coffee pot she gave him a weak yet sincere smile.

"Good morning, Abby."

"Good morning, Connor. Thanks for staying the night with me."

"You're welcome. For the record Officer Argus never left custody and will be tried immediately for his crimes."

"Sounds like a fantastic way to start this hopefully better day. Uh, let me ask your something..." Entering the kitchen Abby pulled down a dark blue coffee mug from the cabinet above the coffee maker and poured herself a generous cup of the caffeinated elixir as she spoke. "Last night, after the wine started flowing, did we... kiss?"

"Yes." Confirming their previous night together Connor didn't deny the kiss. "You leaned in and kissed me."

"Shit... I thought it was a drunken dream."

"...Oh." Her response made his blue L.E.D. flash to yellow with a sense of uncertainty. "I'm sorry."

"N-No, no!" Turning around quickly Abby gave Connor an apologetic stare as she quickly grabbed onto his right hand in a firm grasp. "I don't mean I regret kissing you, I just regret that I did it when I had been drinking! That was very unlike me, I swear. You didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

"And neither did you."

"You're my friend and one of my patients, I shouldn't have done that. It was very unprofessional of me and I crossed a huge line."

"Abby, it's okay. You were emotionally overwhelmed and had been drinking. While being drunk isn't an excuse for bad decisions it does help explain why certain things happen."

"You're not offended that I kissed you?"

"No. It wasn't expected but it was..." Trying to find the correct word Connor hesitated for only a moment. "enjoyable."

"That's a relief." Taking a slow sip of her coffee Abby's tense shoulders slumped as she studied Connor's face curiously. "I also vaguely remember asking you to... uh... be intimate with me. Did we...?"

"No! Of course not." The blue L.E.D. in his right temple flashed back to yellow for a moment as the very idea of sleeping with a drunk woman made him feel queasy. "I would never do that."

"I should've known, you're too good of a person to do that. I just remember you carrying me to my room and giving me my pajamas." Taking another sip of her coffee Abby began to perk up as her energy returned to her at a steady pace. "Nothing more."

"That wine had a very potent alcohol volume. You also had been emotionally traumatized which can reduce your reactions and inhibitions to a much more severe extent than usual. Even if we were an official couple it still would've been wrong to behave in such a manner with you."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't make it any easier to accept that I kissed you and then tried to seduce you." Putting aside her mug Abby motioned to Connor's right shoulder so she could take a look at the bandaged wound for herself. "I'm so grateful that you were here with me and have morality."

"You're my friend. I wanted you to feel safe." Unbuttoning his shirt and vest Connor revealed his bandaged right shoulder for Abby to be inspect. "I'll stay here for as long as you want me to stay."

"Now that the night is over and we both survived until the morning..." Peeling back the bandage Abby saw the perfectly mended artificial skin over Connor's shoulder and decided to remove all of the bandages in response. "I think it's safe to say I'm going to be just fine. And your shoulder has fully healed. Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels normal."

"Good. So... I have two hours to shower off, get something to eat and head out to the facility. How about you?"

"Today is my day off."

"Lucky you. Do you mind sticking around until I'm ready to leave? I'll drop you off at your house in return."

"That's acceptable. Thank you."

"Great." Wading up the old bandages in her hands Abby tossed the white gauze into the nearby trashcan and resumed drinking her coffee. "The sooner we get back to our usual routines the better."

* * *

As per usual Lucas went about his morning routine in the apartment as quietly as possible due to Gavin returning to the apartment at a painfully late hour. The abrasive detective had disappeared into his bedroom to salvage as much sleep as possible after working overtime in order to handle the case with Argus. Remaining practically silent as he moved about the apartment Lucas managed to clean the living space while keeping Lucky entertained, and only stopped when he heard a very faint knocking on the apartment door. Curious about the early morning visitor Lucas opened the door and was greeted by Aaron standing on the other side with an eager smile on his face.

The sight of the friendly human was welcome as Lucas approved of the way Aaron's very presence seemed to bring out the best in Gavin. Seeing Gavin actually taking the time to sleep properly, eat well balanced meals and being more social gave Lucas hope that Gavin would finally be able to move on from his traumatic past and into a happier future.

"Good morning, Aaron."

"Same to you, Lucas." Keeping a faint smirk on his face Aaron addressed the deviant with utter respect in his every word. "I was wondering if Gavin was awake or not? I didn't want to text or call in case he was sleeping."

"That was a courteous thought. Gavin is currently asleep, but I'm sure he'd be okay with you staying in the apartment for a while until he wakes up."

"Really? I... don't want to intrude."

"I'm certain." Opening the door fully Lucas stepped aside and let the firefighter inside the apartment. "In a way you stopping by is beneficial to everyone."

Aaron entered the apartment and gave Lucas curious stare as he shuffled about nervously on his feet. "Oh? Is something happening?"

"I was merely going to visit my brother today and I dislike leaving Gavin alone after he's worked himself into exhaustion. Again. If you'd be willing to stick around to ensure he isn't alone when he wakes up I'd be very grateful."

"That won't be a problem at all." Flashing Lucas a cheesy grin Aaron looked toward the hallway leading to the two bedrooms in the apartment with a hungry stare in his eyes. "Go enjoy your day with your brother, I'll keep Gavin company for as long as he can take it."

"Thank you."

Lucas didn't need to be a detective model of android to know that Aaron had every intention of spending his day off with Gavin and that they'd both appreciate some privacy during their time together. Without a word Lucas grabbed the leather jacket from the hook by the door, the very jacket Hank had purchased him last January, and slipped it on over his white t-shirt and unbuttoned cherry red dress shirt to help him keep warm.

"I will return later this evening."

"Right, don't worry about Gavin." Aaron gave the deviant a friendly smile as he removed his shoes and placed them on the floor beside the door. "He'll be well taken care of. I enjoy helping people, and the more stubborn they are the more fun they are to help."

Taking his leave of the apartment Lucas took two steps away from the door and slipped his jacket back off. Buttoning up the red dress shirt Lucas tucked the shirt neatly into his jeans, smoothed out the front and rolled down the sleeves to button the cuffs around his wrists. He then pulled a black tie from the shirt's right breast pocket. Popping up his collar Lucas slipped the dress garment around his neck and tied it into a perfect and professional knot before securing it into place with a golden tie clip.

Returning his collar to its original place Lucas replaced his jacket and proceeded on his way to the elevator to reach the ground floor of the apartment complex. Standing beside an elderly resident Lucas pressed the button for the ground floor and cybernetically reached a deviant contact elsewhere in the city.

' _This is Lucas J. Blake confirming my time of appointment for this morning_. _Can I have a confirmation on the time and location of said appointment_?'

' _One moment_.' The feminine deviant voice replied in a kind tone as she checked his name on her schedule. It only took her less than two seconds to retrieve the information Lucas was seeking. ' _I have your time confirmed at nine-fifteen this morning_. _Interview room two with Captain Rourke_.'

' _Thank you_. _I'm currently on my way_.'

Ending the cybernetic call Lucas then cybernetically hailed an autonomous cab and let out a deep breath as he prepared himself for the impending meeting.

"You look like you're on your way to a wedding, young man." The sweet elderly lady was leaning heavily on her cane with her right hand and had a small shopping list clutched in her aged left hand. With a smile on her face and a brightness in her cinnamon brown eyes shining through her glasses the elderly woman approved of Lucas's current attire. "What's the special occasion?"

Giving his neighbor an appreciative half smile of his own Lucas told her of his plans for the day. "Before I go to spend the day with my brother I'm going to a very promising job interview. I suspect things will be very interesting once I begin a new career."

* * *

Thanking Abby for the ride back to the house Connor used his blazer to conceal the bottle of Thirium-based wine from Hank as he entered the house through the already unlocked front door. Being greeted by Sumo the moment he closed the door Connor rubbed the Saint Bernard's ears and acknowledged Hank as the senior detective sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his right hand while he fussed with a plate of scrambled eggs with a fork in his left hand. Walking down the hallway Connor entered his bedroom to remove his uniform and switch into his more casual clothing, and stored the Thirium-based wine on the top shelf of the closet to be kept out of sight.

After changing into his black t-shirt and second pair of dark blue jeans Connor returned to the livingroom and entered the kitchen. Opening the backdoor of the house Connor peered at the two plants beginning to slowly outgrow their pots on the patio and decided that he needed to replant them soon. Kneeling down on the brick surface Connor turned his left forearm upright, removed his artificial skin and opened up the plastimetal frame over his limb.

Removing a small spare external sensor unit from his arm Connor placed it in the terracotta pot housing his flower seedling and synced it up with his processors to remotely monitor the plant's growth through the sensor. It was a high-tech way for Connor to keep tabs over the plant and ensure it was as healthy as possible without needing to constantly observe it with his own eyes.

"I'll be sure to replant you soon to ensure you don't become root-bound as you grow."

Scanning over the small plant Connor found it odd that his carnation seedling didn't look much like the fully bloomed carnations he had passed by while at the isle the previous day. The way the seedling was growing was entirely different of the stems supporting the carnation blooms, and seemed to growing at a slower rate than estimated.

"Curious. Perhaps I should seek counsel from a botanist to better understand your development."

Standing back up from the patio Connor returned to the kitchen through the backdoor and joined Hank at the kitchen table to ask about the previous night's case. The confirmation that Argus was going to be sentenced to the maximum extent of the law was only a very mild comfort in comparison to everything that's happened in the city over the past five months. Dealing with a second serial killer targeting deviants in less than three months was something that Connor just couldn't ignore.

The way Abby told him about finding a sense of happiness and being more open to romance made Connor's right hand reflexively go for the silver band he had tucked in his jean pocket, only to remember that he wasn't wearing his uniform anymore and stopped. The very idea of finding joy in such a harsh, cold, cruel world seemed like an impossible dream that Connor was beginning to believe he'd never achieve.

"So how was Abby after that fucked up night?" Finishing off his coffee Hank looked to the deviant across from him for a few answers. "Is she okay?"

"Yes." Putting both hands up on the table Connor noted that the technician was back in a healthy state of mind. "She was very shaken up last night and she asked me to stay since she didn't want to be alone. When she awoke this morning she seemed completely fine, and had gone to work as usual."

"That's good. She's tough so I'm not surprised." With the final bite of his eggs finished Hank cleared his dishes from the table and placed them in the sink. "I'm going to work on the car since we have the day off. What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to take Sumo for a walk and then I'm going to stop by a local florist to get larger pots for the plants out back."

"Good plan. I'm sure Sumo will approve, too."

"I'd hope so. Will you need any help with the car before I go?"

"Nah. Simple oil change, battery test and tires being balanced now that the cold weather is behind us are all things I can do alone. How about your shoulder?" Remembering that Connor had been grazed by a bullet the previous night Hank pointed to the deviant's right shoulder curiously. "Are ya' good?"

"Yes. My shoulder has healed entirely."

"Cool. Now as long as you can avoid more bullets as you go about your day then I'll say we can call this a relaxing day off."

"That'd be nice." Rising from the table Connor walked over to the front door and pulled his leather jacket off the hook and then did the same with Sumo's leash beneath. Without saying a word Connor knelt down and clipped the lead to Sumo's collar after the Saint Bernard sat down at his feet without even needing to be called; the sight of the leash was all Sumo needed to know he was about to go on a walk. "Good boy."

Opening the front door Connor let Sumo lead the way as they went about a nice walk around the neighborhood. Making a conscious decision to avoid the dog park as he didn't want to risk running into another angry human with only Sumo as his companion Connor chose to instead walk around the next few blocks, and take a new route as he explored the area.

While Hank didn't live in the nicest neighborhood in the city he didn't necessarily live in the worst area, either. Many of the houses were owned by upper-middle class families, while others were put on the market after the success of the peaceful Revolution. Several of which were undergoing reconstruction after the new laws giving deviants the right to own property ensured that many deviants would purchase the houses for themselves. At the moment everything was quiet as construction wouldn't begin until noon according to the city ordinance, and as such many people were still sleeping through the morning.

Enjoying the peaceful silence of the neighborhood Connor closed his eyes as he walked and occasionally gave the leash a firm tug when he could feel Sumo straying too far off the sidewalk, or stopping too long to sniff at the trees, decorative shrubbery and fire hydrants along the street.

"Keep walking, Sumo. I know it's a new place but-"

A sudden cry of pain caught Connor's ear making the deviant stop mid stride and look toward the source of the sound. Sumo began whining and pulled at the leash as he too heard the cry of pain. A second cry, sharper and louder than before, immediately made Connor's blue L.E.D. flash to yellow as his scanner tried to locate the person in distress.

"Someone's in trouble."

Honing in on a small house that was being renovated by a local construction crew Connor began jogging toward the place of interest with Sumo leading the way. Hearing the cries of pain and fear coming through the front door of the house Connor instinctively checked the doorknob and found it to be locked. Peering through the front window beside the door Connor spotted a young woman laying on her side in the middle of the livingroom floor in great physical distress. A simple scan of the woman told Connor that she was deep in labor and about to give birth.

"Damn it." Letting go of Sumo's leash Connor checked the window and was relieved that it was so old and in need of repair that he could easily slide it open without breaking it. "I work with the Detroit Police Department." Connor stated as he put both palms down on the windowsill and lifted himself up from the ground before pulling his body through the window to get the woman in distress. "I'm going to help you."

"It hurts!" The woman sobbed in such a pitiful voice that Connor swore he felt his own heart ache on her behalf. "It hurts so much!"

As he got closer to her Connor realized that the young woman was in fact a teenage girl who was scared out of her mind. She was to term and couldn't have been older than fifteen years old. Kneeling down beside her Connor let the frightened teenager grab onto his left hand and squeeze for dear life as he placed his right palm over her laboring belly.

"What's your name?"

"...T-Tara!" Between contractions and sobs of pain Tara managed to answer Connor's questions as the deviant timed her contractions and then shrugged off his leather jacket. Not resisting when Connor rolled her from her side and onto her back Tara looked up at the kind deviant with tears in her blue eyes. "My name is Tara."

"Tara, my name is Connor." Cybernetically Connor contacted emergency services and requested an ambulance come to the house to transport the teenager and her soon to be born child to the hospital. "How long have you been in labor?"

"A-All night..." Whimpering again as another contraction burned through her middle Tara sought Connor's hand and began crushing it as the pain peaked and refused to let up. "...It hurts so much! I t-tried to get some help, but I waited until m-morning before I left the sh-shelter."

"You'll be okay, Tara." Helping Tara to bend her legs so her knees were pointed upward Connor draped his jacket over her legs in a modest manner. Holding up his right palm Connor showed the teenager a holographic projection of his badge to confirm his identity to ensure she felt safe with him. "I have the proper emergency training and will keep both you and your baby safe."

"Don't tell my parents! I won't go back to them!"

"...Your parents?" Carefully removing the teenagers black sweatpants Connor continued to talk to her and keep her somewhat distracted as her labor progressed at a steady pace. Removing the artificial skin from over his right hand to expose the sterilized plastimetal beneath Connor prepared to help the laboring teen deliver. "Why not?"

"My mother is a junkie who will sell the baby for drug money! And her husband is the one who did this to me!"

"Your own father-"

"He's _not_ my father! He's my step-dad and he's a monster!"

"I... I'm sorry." Running a scan over Tara's body Connor could see that she was not only in active labor, but the baby had descended down the birth canal and was ready to crown. With Tara being fully dilated there was no time to wait for the ambulance and paramedics; Connor needed to help her deliver the baby at that very moment. "I won't contact your parents and I'll help you stay away from them."

"Th-Thank you!"

"Tara, you're ready to deliver. When you feel the next contraction you need to hold your breath, bring your chin down toward your chest and push for at least ten seconds. Push as hard as you can and I'll help you."

"I'm scared!"

"It's okay to be scared. You'll be okay and I promise you'll be safe, trust me." Letting her hold onto his left hand throughout the entire ordeal Connor did his best to act as though he had helped deliver babies before to keep Tara as calm as possible. "Get ready to push."

Nodding frantically as another contraction tore through her body without mercy Tara did as she was instructed and began to push. Letting out a pained grunt as she pushed with all her strength Tara would've surely broken Connor's hand if he had bones in favor of plastimetal. Her tight grip left her fingernails marks cutting into his artificial skin just enough to create pale blue indentations in the lifelike material.

"Very good." Monitoring her vital signs with his scanner Connor was keeping close tabs on both Tara and baby's heart rates and oxygen levels. "On the next contraction push exactly as you had done before. Keep pushing with each contraction with all your strength."

Four more good hard pushes finally managed to get the baby low enough to begin fully crowning. Letting out a sharp gasp of pain Tara fell back flat on the floor and began crying frantically at the horrible burning pain her body was going through.

"It's okay, Tara. You're doing very well." Focusing on helping the baby's head out to prevent tearing Connor knew that a verbal discussion could be very distracting when a person is in pain. "Do you have a name for the baby picked out?"

It took a moment for Tara to realize that she had been asked a question as she focused on pushing with each contraction that accompanied her panting breaths. She trusted Connor in delivering her baby and determined to pull through the horrible ordeal. "...C-Cynthia if it's a girl." Struggling to breathe and push as the baby fully crowned Tara forced herself to answer the question. "...Tyler if it's a boy."

"Those are nice names." Easing the baby's head out right his right palm Connor made sure the newborn turned appropriately, and held the infant's head in his palm in a supportive manner. "Almost there, push again to remove the shoulders."

Tara took in another deep breath and pushed for the final time and delivered her healthy baby into the world.

"That's it." Holding the infant in both of his exposed plastimetal hands Connor checked its nose and mouth to ensure its airways were clear before flicking the bottoms of its feet to elicit a cry. Once the newborn began crying and took in its first breath Connor stared down at the new life he had witnessed coming into the world with absolute awe in his soulful brown eyes. "...It's a girl."

"A girl?! Cynthia... She's Cynthia!"

The sound of sirens racing to the house pulled Connor out of his trance long enough to gently place Cynthia down on Tara's chest before guiding her hands to the baby's head and back to hold her appropriately. Standing up from the floor Connor walked over to the front door and unlocked it to let the paramedics inside to tend to Tara and Cynthia on his behalf.

"Tara, help is here." Kneeling down beside her again Connor ran another scan to make sure both mother and baby were stable. Pressing his right palm down over Tara's lower abdomen Connor applied pressure to ensure she didn't bleed out while her afterbirth was delivered, and continued to speak to her in a comforting manner. "What made you pick the names 'Cynthia' and 'Tyler'?"

"Cynthia was my grandmother's name. My... My real dad's name was Tyler."

The past tense made Connor's blue L.E.D. flicker to yellow once in sympathy. "...Was?"

"He was killed in a car accident when I was eight years old. That's when everything changed and went to Hell."

"I'm sorry, Tara. But things will get better for you."

The paramedics entered the house through the front door with a gurney and portable O.B. kit to tend to the already delivered newborn and new mother. Positioning the gurney next to their patients the two medics assessed the situation and responded appropriately.

"Her name is Tara." Staring at the newborn with the same sense of awe in gaze Connor found himself oddly fascinated by the tiny baby crying in her mother's arms. "The baby is a girl and was delivered one minute, fourteen seconds ago without complication."

While the two paramedics checked on Tara and Cynthia the teenager began crying tears of relief and happiness.

"Sir?" The first paramedic looked over at Connor and gave him a wary glance. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sergeant Connor Wolf. I called 911."

"Sergeant?"

"I'm a detective."

"Oh!" Passing Connor a disinfecting wipe the paramedic watched as the deviant cleaned off his hands. "Glad you were in the neighborhood."

"As am I. For the record Tara does not want to establish contact with her parents."

Picking up on something interesting the paramedic stood upright and pulled his notebook and pen from his pocket to stand directly in front of Connor while his partner cleaned up Tara and cut the tied off umbilical cord. "Can you give me a statement on what happened while we were en route?"

Nodding discreetly Connor wrote down that Tara had been sexually abused by her step-father and requested that a social worker help Tara find a safe place to live and raise Cynthia away from her drug addict mother, and the mother's sexual predator of a husband. "...If you have any other questions you can contact me through my precinct."

"Right. We'll take good care of her, Sergeant."

Connor proceeded to help the paramedics gently lift Tara up from the floor and onto the gurney before he reclaimed his jacket and prepared to exit the house to take his leave. "The original owners of this house are currently out of town, I'll request patrol to come by the house and get in contact with them to let them know what has happened."

"I'm sure they weren't expecting a baby to born in their livingroom, that's for sure."

"Tara?" Walking alongside the gurney as Tara and Cynthia were wheeled to the back of the ambulance Connor's detective side made an appearance. "May I ask why you entered this house? Why not go to a hospital?"

"I was trying to get a house that I was told was a safe delivery sight. The pain became too much and I couldn't keep walking." Adjusting Cynthia in her arms Tara told Connor the rest of her strange story. "I knocked on the backdoor of this house to see if anyone was home, but it was empty. It was unlocked so I went inside to get off the street and try to catch my breath." Reaching into her own jacket pocket Tara passed Connor a piece of paper that had an address written down on top of it. "This is where I was trying to go. Hospitals are too judgmental..."

"I'll be sure that information is passed along to patrol." Taking the paper slip for himself Connor gave Tara one of his business cards from his jacket pocket then took a step back to give the two paramedics room to secure the gurney in the back of the ambulance. "You'll be safe at the hospital, Tara. You and Cynthia will both be helped. If you feel like you're being discriminated against then contact me. I'll help you."

"Thank you, Connor."

"You're welcome." Watching as Tara was loaded into the back of the ambulance Connor slipped his jacket back on and called over Sumo as the Saint Bernard patiently sat in the small flowerbed under the front window after Connor had slipped inside the house. "Come on, Sumo."

Plodding over to Connor obediently Sumo wagged his tail and followed after the deviant after his leash was reclaimed.

"We should go home now."

Unfolding the paper Connor began walking down the sidewalk just as the ambulance took off in the opposite direction of where he was currently walking. Reading the address Tara had been trying to find as he reached the end of the block Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a moment as he immediately recognized the address, and felt his heart skip a beat in his chest.

"...This day somehow just got more interesting."

* * *

Keeping the garage door open Hank worked under the Oldsmobile's hood and listened to music from the stereo system that Connor unburied when he cleaned up the garage in his stead after hurting his back. The additional room in the garage was greatly appreciated and Hank was determined to not mess things back up while he worked on the aged vehicle. Stepping away from the old engine as he wiped a red rag over his oil and grease covered palms Hank spotted a familiar face walking up the driveway and heading his way.

At first Hank thought it was Connor coming back home but Sumo wasn't there, and the steel gray eyes looking back at him were far from the soulful brown eyes that Connor bore. Stepping around the vehicle Hank nodded at Lucas as he tossed the red rag carelessly over his shoulder and onto the workbench behind him to remain for the rest of the day.

"Hey, Lucas."

"Hello, Hank."

The red shirt under Lucas's jacket caught Hank's attention and the black tie left casually draped around his collar was just as interesting. "What's with the fancy clothes?"

"I just left a job interview."

"Oh, really? Where at?"

"The Eastern Precinct out on-"

"Over on LaGrange... That's Captain Rourke's command." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank thought back to how each precinct was run at a different pace and of how each Captain had their own personality that set the mood for the entire precinct. Rourke wasn't a bigot, but he wasn't as open minded as anyone would hope in the aftermath of the Revolution. "I've met him a couple times. Good clean record, no problems with android abuse... But I can't say the same for the rest of his bullpen."

"I'll be okay, Hank. I know not to let my guard down until I'm certain I can trust someone."

"Good to hear."

"May I ask where Connor is at the moment?"

"He's taking Sumo for- Never mind." Motioning toward the driveway behind Lucas the senior detective indicated that Connor has just returned home. "He's back."

"Connor." Turning to face the deviant he hoped to call his 'brother' Lucas greeted him properly. "It's good to see you."

"Hello, Lucas." Unclipping Sumo from the leash Connor watched as Sumo rushed up to Lucas to seek some attention from the second deviant. Keeping the paper clutched in his left hand Connor seemed a little edgy and eager to speak to Hank for a moment. "It's nice to see you again."

The low tone of Connor's voice and the distant gleam in his soulful brown eyes stood out in Lucas's mind, and needed to be addressed. "Are you okay?"

With his brow furrowing for only a moment Connor's blue L.E.D. blinked once in yellow before returning to blue. "Pardon?"

"You seem distressed. I can also detect your elevated stress levels." An inexplicable instinct to protect Connor prompted Lucas to keep asking questions until he understood what was on Connor's mind. "Has something happened?"

"...I had an interesting night and now an equally interesting morning."

"How so?"

Looking past Lucas and toward Hank behind him Connor seemed to be silently asking questions that only the senior detective could answer.

"Uh," Hank knew that Connor wanted a moment to think before he spoke and offered a mild stall on Connor's behalf. "why don't we go inside and talk for a while? There's a lot of things we need to discuss right now, so we might as well do it while sitting on our asses."

The two deviants exchanged glances before following after Hank through the side garage door to return to the house. Making sure Sumo went back inside as well Connor and Lucas accompanied Hank to the livingroom to remove their shoes and to hang up their jackets politely. The moment Lucas's red dress shirt and loose tie were fully exposed Connor sensed that the deviant had begun taking steps to move forward and have a career beyond street musician.

As for Lucas he could detect trace amounts of human blood and other fluids on Connor's hands the knees of his jeans. Of the two deviants it seemed Connor's story was far more interesting than Lucas's story.

"So... Lucas, you had an interview at Eastern with Captain Rourke." Dropping into his recliner with a breathy sigh Hank looked at the steel eyed deviant as he sat down on the couch next to Connor. "What were your first impressions of him?"

"Beyond Captain John Rourke's impressive career as a detective who solved numerous homicide cases and helped close fourteen separate cold cases, he seems to be a person with a sincere attitude and penchant for discipline."

"No red flags?"

The human term was entirely foreign to Lucas and made his gray eyes narrow with confusion. "...'Red flags'?"

"You know, a gut instinct telling ya' that something might be a little off. Your intuition."

"Oh... No." Now understanding the metaphor for identifying immoral behavior Lucas replied honestly as his eyes scanned the fluids on Connor's person without looking directly at him. Blood, amniotic fluid and trace amounts of human waste. "I didn't see any sign of deception or questionable behavior from Captain Rourke during my interview."

"That's good. And did anyone in the bullpen give you a red flag when went in or left?"

"No. I believe I was of total disinterest to the other officers and detectives in the bullpen."

"Alright, that's a good start. When will you know if you have the job?"

"Tomorrow morning. I will be contacted and informed of his decision after my application and overall interview are reviewed, and my personal records have been thoroughly investigated to confirm that I have no criminal background."

"Sounds about right, I hope you get the job."

"Thank you, Hank." Changing the subject from himself and toward Connor beside him Lucas acknowledged Connor's tense behavior curiously. "Connor, can I ask why you seem so distressed?"

"...I'm merely thinking. I have been handling two different cases revolving around serial killers targeting androids, and a friend of mine was nearly killed last night when she volunteered to help me."

"She was nearly killed?" Lucas's L.E.D. flashed to red with absolute concern. "Was she harmed during the altercation?"

"Thankfully, no. She was nearly taken as a hostage and threatened; never physically injured"

"...That's good to know." While his L.E.D. cycled through yellow and then back to blue Lucas was relieved to know that his friend wasn't wounded. "May I ask who this friend is?"

"Dr. Grayson. Abby wanted to help us locate the person responsible for targeting and killing sixteen human-deviant couples. In the end she was taken by him and nearly killed, but I found her before he could pull the trigger."

"Abby's okay now..." Lucas reiterated with audible relief. "But what about you?"

"...I'm okay. It's not the first time I've had a gun pointed at me."

Lucas wasn't convinced and pushed Connor to keep talking. "There is clearly something bothering you. What has happened?"

Pausing for a moment Connor glanced down at the paper in his right hand and then handed it over to Hank to take for himself as he finally spoke up about his unusual morning encounter. "...During my walk with Sumo I had to aid a young woman in distress. She was pregnant and trying to come here."

Hank accepted the paper and immediately recognized the handwriting that had given Tara his address. "I'll be damned. Looks like Blair is still helping runaways and battered women in need."

"You know why the young woman I assisted was trying to come here?"

"I have an idea. Was she a teenager?"

"Yes." Seeking further information from Hank as it was clear the senior detective knew something he didn't know Connor answered honestly. "Why was she trying to come here instead of going to a hospital or stay with the woman you mentioned?"

"This house has been designated as a 'safe delivery site', and Blair has a private shelter where she helps teens who ran away from shitty homes and women escaping abusive relationships. Barb and I had helped dozens of young girls deliver their babies right here a few years back." Hank pointed to the livingroom floor as he spoke with pride in his tone. "We also had a couple of newborns dropped off at the front step needing care, and we've helped a few grown women as well. I never asked for the house to be taken off Blair's list of safe places."

"I see."

"What happened to the girl you helped, kid?"

"She ended up giving birth in a house under renovation. She had a girl and suffered no complications."

"That's good!" The positive news made Hank's blue eyes light up with excitement at the idea of Connor helping deliver a baby. "Hey, you helped deliver a baby for the first time today. Welcome to the club!"

"The... club?"

"Sure. It's a milestone and an honor to help deliver babies like that, and not everyone gets to say that they took part in such a miraculous moment."

"It was very... fascinating to experience." Staring down at his palms Connor remembered how it felt to hold the crying, squirming newborn as she took her first breath in the new world. Everything he had gone through that morning was unexpected yet incredible. "The young woman was scared and in pain, yet she was willing to trust me enough to help her deliver her child."

"It's amazing what some people are capable of when they're desperate or scared. I imagine she was both." Rubbing his palm over the back of his neck Hank gave both deviants a somewhat casual shrug of his shoulders. "I also imagine her maternal instincts were kicking in and she was more focused on making sure her baby was going to be okay. The maternal instinct is one of the strongest things in this fucked up world... Almost unbreakable."

"She told me that her own mother is addicted to drugs and her step-father... violated her. It seems that instinct isn't strong for everyone."

"Ah, shit..." Hank's heart truly went out to Tara and he hadn't even met her. "Poor thing."

"She chose to try to come here until she was in too much pain to walk because she didn't trust hospitals. She said that they are 'too judgmental'."

"Well, she isn't wrong."

"...I can't help but worry that she won't be able to keep her child because she herself is still arguably a child. That seems very unfair to both of them."

"Hey, things aren't as cold and cruel as they used to be. There's a lot of programs that help teen parents handle the difficult adjustment into parenthood while getting their education. I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"I hope you're right."

Lucas now understood why Connor had traces of blood and other fluids on his person, and could only imagine what he had gone through. "I believe you being there in her time of need will greatly aid that young girl in her decisions in a very positive manner." The memories of how Gavin had saved himself from the cold street and gave him a place to stay gave Lucas a strong feeling that Connor's act of kindness was going to have a very positive impact. "You helped an innocent person in need when she needed it the most, and in turn you also helped her child. She will always remember that."

"But do you think she will find a way to be happy?" The very idea of happiness continued to elude Connor no matter how much he tried to understand it. "She's suffered from so much loss, betrayal and isolation at such a young age."

Instantly Hank picked up on the projection that Connor was unknowingly expressing and tried to reassure the doubtful deviant. "Sounds like if she's already hit rock bottom then the only way left for her to go is back up. You were the first person to offer her your hand and help her out, so there's a very good chance that she's going to be just fine in the next few months."

"...Maybe."

"No maybe about it, son. Take it from me, a single act of kindness can be the greatest gift a person can receive when they feel their worst."

Unsure of how to respond to that comment Connor could only nod and put his left palm on Sumo's ears when the Saint Bernard sat down beside him and pressed his chin over Connor's knee. Unaware of how much his emotions resonated with his friends Connor continued to remain lost in his feelings while those around him continued to offer their support.

Smoothly changing the subject Hank did his best to the lighten the heavy mood in the air. "Did ya' get your flower taken care of?"

"...No. I was sidetracked."

"Then go head out to the store. Lucas," Hank pointed to the second deviant and motioned toward Connor with his eyes. "go with him. If you're both going to be working as detectives then you'll want to take advantage of when you both have time off at the same time. Socializing is never easy when you work in law enforcement."

Understanding that Hank just wanted Connor to continue about his day despite everything that's happened to him as of late Lucas stood up from the couch and made his way toward the front door. "I have no experience with gardening, but I'm willing to learn and help."

Giving Sumo's ears one final rub Connor stood up as well and met Lucas by the front door to reclaim their jackets and shoes. "It isn't complicated dealing with plants, merely time consuming and they require patience."

"Sounds like my roommate."

Letting out a small chuckle at the comment Hank watched as the two deviants stepped outside and took their leave of the house once more to spend the afternoon in one another's company. Holding out his left hand Hank beckoned Sumo over and rubbed his hand along Sumo's chin lightly.

"I don't know if Connor being around Lucas is going to help him with his deviancy or not, but at least I know in time that the kid will have a little brother to look after so he doesn't feel alone anymore."

Sumo grumbled once as scooted closer to Hank and pressed his chin down over the chair's armrest.

"Then again, the way Lucas is acting he might actually be the big brother looking after Connor instead." Something about deviants being siblings struck Hank as both amazing and amusing. "And that type of relationship could be exactly what Connor needs to finally see that he's a good person and worthy of life, AND happiness."

_**-next chapter-** _


	37. Explosive Confrontation

What had started out as an investigation into the possible hideout of a 'red ice' dealer quickly took a turn for the unusual after the search turned into a full chase through the city. An old office building that had been slated for demolition in the next three days turned into a secondary hideout for the dealer who was attempting to flee the police. Due to the scheduled demolition the building already had controlled explosives positioned at key locations in the structure's foundation by trained personnel before the building itself was barred from public access. Despite the security measures taken; fences, signs, temporary cameras and even two guards, the single dangerous man managed to elude the police and hide somewhere in the decrepit building.

Patrol had tracked the man down to the building and were in the middle of a sweep when back-up arrived. With Gavin inside the building and Tina sweeping the perimeter Hank and Connor arrived to lend a hand. Hank's experience with dealing with 'red ice' dealers made him invaluable to the case at hand and Connor's ability to scan the entirety of the building made the deviant a bit of trump card in tracking down the man as he hid somewhere inside the building.

Hank stayed outside the building with Tina as they tried to figure out where the man had gone, and informed the two guards of the situation at hand. Connor managed to catch up to Gavin just as the abrasive detective located the room in the basement where the deranged and armed man was hiding. Down in the depths of the dark and cold basement the two detectives cornered the armed man and tried to talk him down for a more peaceful arrest.

"Don't move!" Gavin barked as he pointed his gun at the drug dealer who was already pointing his gun back at the two detectives. "Detroit Police! Put your hands up and drop the weapon!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Connor stayed right at Gavin's side as he scanned the man's vitals and knew he was too high and deranged to be reasoned with. The amount of 'red ice' in his system was dangerously high, enough to put his heart into a dangerous arrhythmia, his blood pressure was through the roof and he had a dangerously high blood alcohol level to boot.

"Drop the gun, NOW." Gavin ordered as he refused to blink as he stared down the man. "You have nowhere to run!"

"Gavin," speaking calmly Connor let the detective beside him what his scanner had picked up on. "this man needs to go to a hospital."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"His vital signs are very erratic and the amount of drugs and alcohol in his system can prove fatal if he doesn't receive medical attention very soon."

"Then he better fuckin' cooperate with us." Keeping his aim directly on the man's chest Gavin refused to let the man get away a second time. "You hear that, bro? You need to see a doctor. You took too much of that shit you're using to poison the streets! Don't run and drop your gun."

"F-Fuck off!" Scratching nervously at his neck with his left hand the man stared at Gavin and Connor with his bugged out bloodshot eyes. "You just want to lock me up!"

"Better than letting you run wild and hurt people!"

Connor didn't approve of the crass response and spoke up on his own. "Sir, listen to us. You're going to be very sick and we can help you. Just drop your gun and surrender."

"FUCK YOU! PLASTIC ASSHOLE!" Waving the gun around wildly the man didn't notice the two detectives releasing the safety on their guns as they kept their aim focused solely on him. "I won't-" Spotting the yellow flash of Connor's L.E.D. and catching sight of a blinking red light on a strange block of something secured to the wall the man began to lose his already waning cool. "Fucking FREAK!"

The reaction made Connor's brow knit with confusion as his scanner continuously monitored the man's condition. "I do not-"

"You have these damn monitors all over the city!" Pointing his gun at the blinking light the wired up and dangerous man hovered his finger over the trigger ready to shoot. "This is how you plastic freaks are monitoring us humans?! You're trying to control us and read our minds!"

Connor looked at the blinking light and immediately detected the powerful explosives contained within. "Do NOT shoot! Those are danger-"

"I knew it!" Sobbing as if frightened and relieved the deranged man made his absolute final decision with no regard to the innocent people standing before him. "Well, your reign of terror ends now!"

"Shit!" Cybernetically Connor tried to disable all explosives in the building before the bullet left the chamber in a last ditch effort to keep tragedy at bay. Moving swiftly he tackled Gavin backward away from the explosive and kept his body between the human detective and the impending explosion. "GET DOWN!"

* * *

Outside the building Hank and Tina finished sweeping the perimeter and had called in an update to the precinct while also requesting additional help to the scene after learning from the guards that there were armed explosives inside the building. Stepping back from the building and onto the street Hank ordered that no one use their radios just in case the frequency might accidentally set off the explosives, and ordered everyone to keep back and on the street until the building could be cleared or the explosives were disabled. Backing away further and further from the building Hank made sure the other three people in the air were just as far away.

Putting his hands on his hips Hank looked up at the building warily as he stood on the other side of the Oldsmobile opposite side of the building, and nearly three hundred yards away. Motioning for Tina to join him with his left hand Hank never took his eyes off the building of interest.

"Chen, where did Gavin go when he ran inside?"

"He made his way toward the stairwell." Holstering her weapon Tina spoke with her superior officer honestly. "I believe he went down to the lower level."

"Toward the basement?"

"Yeah. There's only a single underground floor in the building."

"Shit." Dragging his left hand over his bearded chin Hank shook his head a little and told Tina some unfortunate news. "From what the guards told me all of the explosives are located in the basement."

Suddenly fearing for her partner and best friend's safety Tina had to fight to keep her composure and remain professional. "Damn it."

"We'll keep things-"

A deafening explosion echoed through the air as the building shook and began collapsing in on itself. Moving on instinct Hank grabbed Tina's shoulders and pulled her down to the street as he crouched down behind his car, then threw half of his body over the smaller officer to try to protect her from falling debris from the devastating blast.

"FUCK!" Swearing as the explosion rocked the city and threw a cloud of dust into the air Hank stayed down and didn't move until the ground beneath him stopped shaking. With his ears ringing and his eyes burning from the dust cloud Hank stood up slowly and made sure Tina wasn't harmed as she also stood up and remained right beside him. "Chen? Are you good?"

Tina's ears were ringing and well, and her face was covered in dust. Despite Hank's baritone voice and shouts she could just barely make out what he was saying and respond accordingly. "I'm not hurt! Are you?"

"No! Keep the perimeter tight and call in search and rescue!" Despite the chaos of the scene Hank maintained control over everything to the best of his ability in regard to the explosion. "We have at least three people possibly trapped in the basement!"

"I'm on it!"

Dragging his arm over his eyes Hank tried to rid the stinging debris from his vision as he approached the two guards who were just as stunned and shaken by the explosion. "You two hurt?"

"No!" Coughing and trying to rid the dust from his eyes the first guard spoke up and answered for the two of them. "We're good!"

"Make sure people keep back unless they have a badge! No one goes in the building except for rescue personnel, got it?"

"Got it, sir!"

"Alright, move it!"

Stepping back from the guards and toward the dusty Oldsmobile again Hank blinked a few times to try to clear up his eyes as the dust began to settle all around him, and choke away the clean air he was trying to breathe in. Peering through the fading dust cloud and toward the ruins of the partially destroyed building Hank tried to not think the worst, but knowing his partner was somewhere inside the twisted pile of concrete and steel.

"...You better be okay, son. I can't lose you, too."

* * *

The darkness and painful silence of the destroyed basement was disturbed only by the rhythmic red pulsing glow of Connor's L.E.D. as he called out to Gavin in a low voice. Kneeling down beside the abrasive detective as Gavin laid on his back partially buried under random slabs of loosened concrete and broken pipes Connor ran a scan over Gavin's form to record his vital signs. Pressing his right fingertips down against the left side of Gavin's neck Connor manually tracked the unconscious man's pulse through his carotid artery as he continued to speak to him, and try to rouse Gavin back into some semblance of consciousness.

Sustaining minor damage due to the explosion Connor found his movements greatly limited as he scanned the area and determined how much oxygen was still left inside the closed off area. The deviant estimated that Gavin had only fourteen minutes of breathable oxygen left before he'd suffer from any form of hypoxia, but if Connor turned off his own ventilation program Gavin's time frame would increase to eighteen minutes instead.

"Gavin?" Speaking up in as loud of voice as he could muster Connor dismissed the numerous warnings in his visual relay units as his system chronicled all the damage he had sustained during the explosion. Feeling the Thirium leaking out of a penetrating wound in his back Connor forced himself to focus first on Gavin and his own condition second. "Gavin, I need you to open your eyes and speak to me."

A sudden improvement in Gavin's vital signs made Connor's red L.E.D. flash to yellow for a moment as the detective began to stir.

"Gavin." Carefully removing the largest portions of debris from Gavin's body Connor monitored his blood pressure closely as a precaution as he couldn't be certain of internal injuries being exasperated by the shifting weight over Gavin's wounded person. "Wake up."

"...Fuckin'..." Trailing off in a murmuring tone Gavin heard Connor's voice through his throbbing headache as he regained his senses. "...What the... fuck?"

"Gavin, we were caught in a controlled explosion. We're currently trapped but I can detect human vital signs above us attempting to get to our location."

"...Fuckin' WHAT?"

"What is the last thing you-"

"Get away!" Batting Connor's hand away from his neck Gavin coughed a little and discovered that beyond Connor's red light the area was completely black. Unable to see and barely able to move Gavin was unsure of what to do next. "...Shit. D-Did that fucker seriously bring a whole fuckin' building down on us?"

"Apparently so."

"And where is the asshole now?"

"He's in the corner opposite of where you are currently laying."

Growling a little in anger Gavin was ready for a fight. "And how is he?"

There was a heavy pause before Connor replied honestly. "...Dead. He didn't survive being in such close proximity to the blast."

"Ah... Fuck!" Trying and failing to sit up Gavin gasped in pain and laid back on the floor. "Ow! What the fuck?!"

"You've sustained three fractured ribs and a bruised kidney. You must lay still and remain calm."

"I am calm, fuck-face!"

The incredibly rude insult had surprisingly offended Connor. "...That was uncalled for."

"Just back off and give me some space! I fuckin'... I don't like small spaces!"

"Very well." Sitting back a few inches from where he had been kneeling Connor pressed his left hand to his bleeding back where he could feel the sharp jagged chunk of metal piercing into his back dangerously close to his thermal regulator near his core. Unable to send a cybernetic message through the thick layer of concrete and metal above him all Connor could do was sit and wait for rescue. "...Help is already here. They just need to clear a path to our location."

"Yeah... Right."

"May I ask why you're claustrophobic?"

"No! Shut up."

"...Okay." Not wanting the abrasive detective to stress himself out or deplete his dwindling oxygen level Connor remained civil for the sake of Gavin's own peace of mind. "I will remain where I currently am for your own comfort."

Scoffing at the kind words Gavin sighed, and immediately regretted the motion as it made his fractured ribs ache in his chest. "...Whatever."

* * *

Outside the building the search and rescue personnel had gathered around the ruins and were using thermal imaging to locate the survivors down in the basement of the destroyed structure. Only able to find two heat signatures; one belonging to a human and the other belonging to an android, the team knew they needed to move fast if they didn't want to deal with any more casualties. As two ambulances were called to the scene as a precaution the E.M.T's and the E.F.T.'s all waited for any sign of the trapped victims being extricated from the ruins.

Leaning his back against the side of the Oldsmobile Hank crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the dusty street with a blank gaze. He could sense that Tina was tense and worried but he didn't really have any words of comfort to offer at the moment as his own partner was still trapped in the rubble.

"Lieutenant?" A familiar voice called out to Hank in a professional manner as more officers converged on the scene. "...Is Connor trapped?"

Turning to face Lucas without looking completely broken Hank nodded and confirmed that the deviant detective was still inside the ruins. "Yeah. It's him and Detective Reed."

Knowing that both his brother and his roommate were trapped made Lucas's L.E.D. flash to red with worry. "...Are they hurt?"

"We don't know."

"Damn it."

Putting his hand to Lucas's shoulder Hank sighed and tried to give him an optimistic look. "Think it's safe to say you got the job, huh?"

"...Yes." Wearing the red dress shirt and black tie he had donned during his job interview Lucas looked as professional as ever. "I started this afternoon and I'm on patrol."

"Hell of a way to start your new job."

"What can I do to help?"

Hank thought about the offer for a moment and a flash of brilliance shone over his blue eyes. "Can your scanner get through that rubble?"

"Yes. If I get close enough to Connor and Gavin I can direct the search and rescue team accordingly."

"Then let's go introduce you to the search and rescue team." Pulling on Lucas's shoulder lightly Hank showed the deviant toward the ruins with purpose in his every step. "We'll get Connor back, Lucas. Try not to worry."

Waking with Hank toward the building, the two detectives showing their badges to ensure they weren't stopped as they walked, Lucas immediately recognized one face in the group of rescue personnel that made his worries lessen only marginally. "Aaron." The kind firefighter and Gavin's current beau was a calming sight to see. "I should've known he'd be on call tonight."

* * *

Remaining still and silent Connor ran a self diagnostic over his system to properly chronicle the damage he sustained while simultaneously watching over Gavin very carefully. With his core temperature only slightly elevated Connor's main physical concern was of his Thirium volume dropping down to eighty-seven percent. The number wasn't too low, but at eighty-five percent he'd need to replenish his Thirium reserve nonetheless. Another grace of good fortune came from the stability of the metal debris lodged in his back also keeping his Thirium loss at a minimal trickle. Dismissing his non-critical vital signs Connor focused on Gavin and the countdown timer estimating the amount of oxygen left in the enclosed space before it was entirely depleted.

Hearing a stifled groan of pain from Gavin a few feet away from him Connor's brow arched and his red L.E.D. flashed to yellow as the unexpected noise caught his ear. Fully capable of seeing Gavin even in the pitch black darkness Connor noticed that the abrasive detective seemed to be struggling to lay still as if a steadily intensifying pain was burning through his chest.

"Gavin, try not to move."

"Shut up!"

"I'm telling you this because of the fractures to your ribs. You can destabilize them and cause the fractures to widen until you suffer from a full break if you don't lay still."

"Stop scanning me!" Grumbling to himself Gavin looked away from the sound of Connor's voice to stare at nothing in the darkness. "You're as bad as your brother..."

The comment wasn't expected and just raised an interesting question. "Lucas scans you?"

"Every damn time I come back to the apartment he-" Realizing what he just admitted to Gavin's blood pressure spiked with adrenaline and embarrassment for a moment before he tried to save face. "...Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"I've known about you two being roommates for some time now. He's aware of your desire for discretion and only told me about it when he mentioned that he was worried about your health when you were suffering from a stomachache."

"...Whatever."

"Lucas all told me that you saved his life and gave him shelter during the winter when he refused to go to a deviant shelter, or come back to the house with Hank and myself. Thank you."

Falling stubbornly quiet Gavin for whatever reason refused to acknowledge the thanks and rubbed his right hand along his sore fractured ribs.

"You... also referred to Lucas as my 'brother'." The term was still an interesting concept in Connor's mind. "That seems... odd."

"Why? Lucas wants to be your little brother, so why not take him under your wing and be the big brother he wants?"

"I... I don't have any right to take on such a responsibility."

Managing an arrogant laugh Gavin just shook his head and took in a small breath as he contemplated what Connor had just said. "It's not a like it's a rite of passage or holds any real power, you fuckin' idiot. You're just being a brother."

"...What does it mean to be a brother? I have no experience with such a role."

"Well, uh... Like, if Lucas is having a shitty day then you just hang out with him and make him feel better, or you always make sure to watch his back."

"That sounds reasonable."

"'Reasonable'? Jeez... You androids really don't know nothing about families."

"Apparently not. I'm not even sure why Lucas wants me to be his brother." Marred by his own self doubt Connor just didn't know how to react to such a simple request. "I'm... too emotionally damaged to be good support for him."

"No one's perfect, asshole. I sure as shit wasn't..."

Ever intrigued by Gavin's statements Connor asked another interesting question. "...You have a brother?"

"I-" Mentally kicking himself for admitting so much personal stuff to Connor thanks to being injured and groggy Gavin decided to just give a single non-answer to try to silence the questions. "Look, I don't talk to my brother because he had a much better life and has a real arrogant attitude."

"But you were once close as siblings when you were children, right?"

"Fuck no! That asshole..." Trailing off for a moment Gavin tried to dismiss the subject entirely. "...It doesn't matter."

Sensing something was amiss Connor delved into any and all details about Gavin Reed as he could find through a cybernetic search within his own memorybank containing all information on all officers and detectives back at the precinct. Gavin's work as a detective, his high school achievements and even familial activity through the news were all easily accessible details for the resourceful deviant to locate. What Connor discovered about the Reed household was shocking and painful to say the least, and in turn he now understood by Gavin didn't want to talk about his past.

Reading the obituary for one Kimberly Aria Reed, age eight, who drowned at a community pool when one of the first androids approved for public protection broke down in the intense summer heat without anyone noticing, gave Connor much needed insight into Gavin's rough childhood. The broken down android was the assigned lifeguard at the pool who failed to react when Aria began drowning and Gavin failed to notice his sister's distress until it was too late to save her. After numerous incidents with such ineffective androids CyberLife easily took over the android market and became the previous corporate powerhouse that many deviants still fear.

To make things worse Connor discovered an arrest record for Gavin's father for multiple counts of physical abuse, child neglect and drunken disorderly conduct. The arrest came after his father had thrown Gavin through a window; the assault resulting in the scar over Gavin's face, and in the end Gavin was put in the foster care program. Gavin's mother had been institutionalized for her drug addiction and her untreated and very severe postpartum psychosis. It seemed she never left.

There was no mention of Gavin ever having a brother, which Connor found incredibly interesting, but unless Gavin was going to give him any further information Connor would have to remain in the dark regarding the enigmatic Reed sibling.

"I'm not sure what your story is with your brother," Connor admitted in a somber tone as he glanced up at the ceiling of rubble as he sensed people encroaching on where he and Gavin were currently trapped. Rescue was just a few minutes away. "but I am sorry about what you happened to your sister."

"Shut it!"

Taking the hint Connor decided to keep that particular information to himself. "I won't mention it again."

Pressing his right palm over his eyes Gavin let out a breathy sigh and winced as the motion made his sore ribs shift against will. "...If you want to know what it's like to be a brother," he spoke up as if forcing himself to work through a deeply seeded pain. "then just spend time with Lucas and make sure he knows that you want him around."

"...Noted."

From above the ceiling shifted a little as the rescue personnel were working to remove the debris to free the captive detectives below. Connor tried to send out a cybernetic distress call but the layer of metal and concrete was still too thick. Barely able to pick up on the unique signature that only Lucas emanated Connor's yellow L.E.D. managed to blink in blue for only a moment before it returned to yellow.

The light shift didn't go unnoticed by Gavin. "What's going on, 'Tinman'?"

"...Lucas is above us. He must be scanning through the debris to locate us and aid the search and rescue team."

"Fuckin- Tell him to knock it off with the scanning! It's weird..."

"After we're extracted I will pass that request along to him."

"Good..."

* * *

Working alongside Aaron to heft away the smothering debris one slab of concrete or chunk of drywall at a time Lucas was able to pinpoint Connor and Gavin's exact location. Trying to hone in close enough to get a reading on both of their vital signs Lucas directed the rescue personnel appropriately during the search. The moment his scanner got a clear reading on Connor's system Lucas held up his left hand to motion for the personnel to stop digging for just a moment as he neared the area where the reading was the strongest.

Kneeling down Lucas pressed his exposed left hand over the cold concrete surface and closed his gray eyes. Sending out a small radar sweep over the area below where he had knelt Lucas managed to reach Connor on a cybernetic level and confirm his and Gavin's current statuses.

"They're both here and they are both conscious." Looking to Aaron as the firefighter kept his cool and waited for information on Gavin, the focused deviant and rookie detective gave everyone an update. "Detective Reed has suffered from two fractured ribs on the right side of his chest as well as a bruised right kidney. Mild internal bleeding is suspected but not critical."

Discreetly Aaron let out a sigh of relief and his tense shoulders slouched slightly.

"Connor has a single penetrating wound to the lower dorsal plastimetal frame. The offensive object is stable but will need to be extracted inside of a facility by technicians in a sterilized field."

Aaron waved his right hand at the teams of E.M.T.'s and E.F.T.'s and gave them an eager command. "Get the backboards ready! We have two victims! One human and one deviant!"

"We can continue to dig over here." Lucas motioned as he began slowly removing the layer of concrete at a steady pace. "If we dig elsewhere we may inadvertently cause the ceiling of debris to collapse inward on them."

"You heard him!" Standing right alongside Lucas with his mind entirely focused Aaron made sure everyone listened to what the deviant was saying. "We got two victims who are just out of our reach and need our help!"

* * *

Remaining in place Connor's scanner detected a sudden rush of fresh air into the small space and with it his countdown timer for the air supply vanished. Shifting his weight so he could kneel down beside Gavin as the wounded detective remained on the ground Connor purposely positioned himself in such a way that any bits of debris that could fall into the hole wouldn't strike Gavin on the way down. Letting out a hissing breath as the movement pulled on his damaged back Connor stayed in place and refused to budge.

Gavin noticed that the deviant was in pain but before he could ask what was wrong a sudden beam of light from flashlights overhead nearly blinded him, and cut off his words before he had the chance to speak.

"Connor? Gavin?" Lucas's voice called down into the growing hole where the rescue personnel were peering down into the darkness. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Lucas." Glancing up at the second deviant above him Connor confirmed that he and Gavin were aware of his presence. "We're here."

"We'll open the hole wider and secure you to backboards to life you up. Do not move."

Connor simply nodded while Gavin snarked back in his usual manner. "Where the hell are we gonna' go?"

Cybernetically Connor contacted Hank's phone now that he had a signal and let the senior detective know that he was okay and only suffered mild damage to his frame; nothing internal. "I wasn't expecting to have Lucas here at the scene of the collapse, but I'm... glad."

"Glad, huh?" Gavin raised his left hand to shield his eyes as the bright flashlight beams continued to sweep the interior of the small space. "Tell him that and then hang out for a while."

"Is that the 'brotherly' response to this situation?"

"That, and it's a good way to show someone you give a shit about their existence."

"Right... I'll make a note of that as well."

* * *

Standing far away from the search through the massive pile of debris with a heavy heart Hank watched as Lucas quickly took to law enforcement like a natural, and internally hoped that Connor would be able to work alongside the second deviant some day as a pair of skilled detectives. Rubbing his left hand over the back of his tense neck Hank nearly jumped when he felt and heard his phone buzzing in the depths of his coat pocket. Fishing the small electronic device from his pocket Hank eyed the display screen and let out the deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding until that moment as he read over the long overdue and reassuring message.

Putting his hand on Tina's shoulder as she anxiously shuffled her weight back and forth on her feet Hank got her attention and gave her the good news.

"Tina, stop fidgeting." Showing her his phone Hank gave the young officer a smug grin. "I just got a message from Connor. He and Gavin are okay."

"Thank fuck..." Finally holding still Tina also let out a deep breath and stared at the rubble pile as the two E.M.T's carried the bright orange backboard over to the other search and rescue personnel to begin victim extrication. "If Gavin died I would've revived him just so I could kill him myself for scaring the shit out of me!"

"I can get behind that. Come on." Slipping the phone back into his pocket Hank led the way over to the two parked ambulances at a slow gait. "We'll meet them over there and then yell at them if necessary."

"Oh, trust me on this one... It's _very_ necessary!"

From the distance Hank could see the two E.M.T.'s walking away from the top of the rubble with the backboard secured in their grip. A firefighter was helping them transport Gavin down the pile and toward the ambulance, and Hank swore he could see the firefighter not only grab onto Gavin's left hand but kiss the abrasive detective's knuckles. Even stranger was the fact that he swore he could see an actual grin Gavin's face, and he wasn't insulting someone in order to have that fleeting moment of joy appear.

"You go remind Gavin that running into an abandoned building in search of an armed suspect _completely alone_ is one of the dumbest things he's ever done." The sight of Gavin awake and talking helped ease his tension but until he saw Connor safe as well Hank wasn't about to let his guard down. "And I'll go remind Connor that he isn't bombproof."

"That won't be a problem, Lieutenant. Leave him to me."

Stopping near the bottom of the rubble pile Hank watched as the two E.F.T.'s finished loading Connor onto the second backboard with Lucas walking right beside him in a protective manner. Both of the deviants had blue L.E.D.'s which was a great sign, but the fact that Connor was laying on his right side instead of on his back seemed unusual.

"Connor?" Assisting with the transportation by helping with the backboard Hank looked down at the deviant covered under concrete dust and flecks of mud from broken, dripping water pipes with a sympathetic gaze. "Hey, what the hell happened in there?"

"The suspect shot one of the primed explosives that had been secured to the Northern corner of the building's foundation. I managed to cybernetically deactivate three of the four explosives entirely." Connor explained as he was placed on a gurney on his side and then loaded into the back of the android unique ambulance. He noted Hank's reaction upon seeing the jagged metal piercing into his back, but didn't comment on the senior detective's uncomfortable behavior. "However, the fourth explosive had only been partially deactivate before the bullet caused an electrical discharge within the the explosive's casing causing said explosion."

"Shit... You're telling me that explosion could've been _four times_ as worse?"

"Theoretically, yes."

"Son of a bitch."

Connor remained still as the E.F.T.'s awkwardly removed his blazer, unbuttoned his vest and dress shirt to expose his chest. After they applied wireless leads to his chest and torso to record his vital signs on their portable Thirial activity monitor Connor looked at Lucas who was standing next to Hank, and asked him a simple question. "Lucas? Will you... accompany me to the facility? I don't want to be there alone."

"Y-Yes, of course." Lucas glanced at Hank and lowered his voice a little as if asking for permission like a little kid. "...I am permitted to go with him, aren't I?"

"Yeah, son. Go." Proudly Hank patted Lucas's shoulder and pointed with his free hand's thumb over his shoulder back to the scene of the mess. "I'll take care of things here and let your commanding officer know you're just interviewing the witness at the facility."

"That is accurate and beneficial. Thank you."

"I'll see you later, Connor." Patting Connor's right leg gently Hank looked at the two E.F.T.'s for some confirmation. "Which facility is he going to?"

The E.F.T. who wasn't using an audioscope to listen to Connor's chest answered the question in a confident manner. "The Zeta Facility out on Tenth Street."

"Alright. Hang in there, son." Stepping away from the ambulance Hank watched as Lucas climbed in the back and sat down on the bench next to one of the E.F.T.'s so he could stay at Connor's side. "I'll see you as soon as I can!"

Closing the ambulance doors Hank stepped aside and watched as the emergency vehicle began backing up from where it was parked before it turned around and faced the street. Seeing the blue vehicle with matching blue lights taking off down the street with a loud siren announcing its presence Hank dragged his right hand over his tired eyes as he held back his frustrated tears for a while longer.

"...I can't believe that explosion could've been worse than it already was."

Lowering his hand Hank dared himself to look back at the rubble pile in time to see the bloodied body of the gunman being lifted up on a second backboard after being unburied by the rescue personnel. The white sheet over his body was stained with blood and dirt in such a sickening blend of red and brown that Hank felt his stomach turn.

"I'm just grateful he made it out of there with only that damn chunk of metal in his back, and nothing worse!"

* * *

Having stayed beside Connor during transport to the facility and after being admitted into Dr. Abby Grayson's care yet again, Lucas refused to leave the wounded deviant alone as Connor had his injury analyzed and properly treated. Helping to place Connor on the treatment table to lay on his stomach and keep the chunk of debris from being jostled about, Lucas showed no sign of leaving Connor's side any time soon. Using his own scanner to check over Connor's condition Lucas wasn't worried about the deviant suffering from any permanent damage, but that didn't stop him from worrying that his potential brother might be in serious pain courtesy of his wound.

Showing a blank expression on his face and unreadable eyes Connor didn't react to Abby palpating his back around the wound, or holding the internal viewing screen over his body. To him it was just a routine examination and nothing more serious thanks to his own stubborn mind telling him that the damage he sustained wasn't serious.

Cybernetically Lucas uploaded his report regarding his presence at the scene of the explosion while also relaying Connor's account of events to ensure that both precincts knew the full story of the odd pursuit that ended in said explosion. Keeping near the far wall Lucas resisted the urge to help as Abby gently cleaned off and then sterilized the artificial skin around Connor's wound before she carefully removed the metal debris from Connor's back.

"Okay... I just need to get a firm grip and pull this out at a steady pace." Abby always spoke to her patients in a respectful and intelligent manner regardless of the situation. Having a soft spot to the kind deviant detective made her tone seem all the sweeter at the moment. "Connor, hold your breath and remain as still as possible."

Deactivating his ventilation program for the second time that evening Connor grabbed onto both sides of the treatment table with his strong hands and tried to not think about what was about to happen. "...I'm ready."

"Alright. On the count of three I'm going to start pulling on the debris. You should feel some tugging motions but resist letting your body get pulled around to make things easier."

"I understand."

"Okay, let's do this." Checking her grip on the debris Abby tightened her gloves hands and squared her shoulders as she leaned over her patient. "One, two... three."

Connor used his arms to support himself as he laid as flat as possible over his chest atop the table. Stifling a groan of pain as the debris began exiting the massive fracture in the frame along his lower back Connor's system warned him of the debris shifting about inside the injury site. The pain was enough to make his previously calm blue L.E.D. flash to red as struggled to not move or let out a pained gasp in response to Abby helping him.

"I'm sorry, Connor." Abby heard the groan and kept her hands steady as she continuously pulled on the debris. "I'm trying to be careful and gentle."

Lucas promptly walked over to the table and put his hand to Connor's right shoulder in a comforting manner. "It's almost over, Connor."

Nodding a little Connor closed his eyes tight and felt immediate relief as the debris was pulled from his back with a sickening 'squelch' thanks to the slick Thirium coating the offending metal object. With the debris removed a gush of Thirium oozed from Connor's back and ran down his sides in a thin blue tide.

"Shit..." Dropping the debris on the table beside her Abby promptly pressed gauze to the bleeding wound to apply pressure. "The debris must've nicked a main Thirium line. How do you feel?"

"...Cold." Forcing himself to open his eyes Connor stared at the gold tie clip on Lucas's shirt in an odd trance. "I feel cold."

Without hesitation Lucas walked over to one of the supply cabinets against the wall and pulled a silver emergency blanket from a small shelf. Unwrapping the blanket from its plastic packaging Lucas draped the blanket over Connor's shoulders toward his middle back to help him feel warm while Abby cleaned up the wound and cauterized the bleeding line with a small soldering iron.

"...Th-Thank you, Lucas."

"You're welcome."

Abby bit her lower lip as she used the intense heat to seal the leaking line and grimaced on Connor's behalf as he winced in pain. "I wish I could do something about the pain, Connor. But I need you to keep your external and internal sensors active so I can see what I'm doing without opening up your back entirely."

"I-It's okay." The hiss of the iron followed by the pale blue smoke cloud courtesy of the heat sealing the bloody line made Connor internally flinch. "Do what... you need to do."

Doing his best to distract Connor's thoughts while Abby tended to his wounds Lucas engaged the injured deviant in conversation. "This was technically our first case together as detectives. I do hope in time we'll be able to work together again without an explosion being involved."

"Y-Yeah. It'd be nice to... work alongside you to solve... cases and help our people." Blinking slowly Connor took in a shallow breath as he ignored the pain in his back even as Abby continued to apply pressure, and poured stinging astringents into the injury itself. "Wh-What were you doing before you came to the scene... of the explosion?"

"I was on patrol with an officer when we received word of the incident. I asked to be dropped off to assist at the scene while my temporary partner resumed patrol and helped keep the street closed off to other people."

"...Do you have any interesting cases to work on?"

"Nothing regarding deviants. I'm currently working on a larceny case revolving around a textile plant owner not paying his employees their due wages." Watching as Abby finished sterilizing the wound in Connor's back Lucas scanned over the deviant's back and confirmed that he was no longer bleeding and that the wound was thoroughly cleansed. "I suspect I will have it solved before the end of my shift tomorrow."

"That's good."

"Hopefully after that I can either be moved to homicide where my programming will be of more use. With any luck I can convince Captain Rourke to open our own deviant division to help with the cases throughout the city."

"...Yes. That would be good."

With strong hands and gentle movements Lucas helped Connor slowly sit upright on the table, his legs hanging over the side, while Abby used fresh gauze to bandage the injury site under a white layer that wrapped around his entire torso. "I just got word from the hospital." Lucas stated quickly as his blue L.E.D. flickered to yellow with a new text message. "Gavin is going to be admitted to the hospital overnight for observation strictly as a precaution. It seems Tina and Aaron are going to stay with him."

"...He wasn't injured too severely, but I imagine his close proximity to such an explosion would warrant an overnight stay. There's... still a risk of internal hemorrhage due to being so close... to the shockwave."

"What about you? Are you going to stay overnight in the facility?"

Connor just sighed as he closed his eyes with exhaustion. "...I don't know. I hope not."

Abby spoke up quickly and pressed her right palm to Connor's left cheek in a comforting manner. "You're stable and coherent. You can go home and rest as long as Hank stays with you tomorrow to make sure you don't do anything to physically exert your back. You need twenty-four hours to rest."

"...Understood."

"You'll also need to replenish your Thirium before you enter rest mode for the night. No exceptions."

"I will do so." Looking to Lucas in an almost frightened manner Connor wondered about the senior detective's current location. "Is Hank here, yet?"

"Not yet. I'll stay with you, Connor." Guiding the deviant back down to the table once more to rest on his right side Lucas remained loyally at Connor's side. The way Abby was hovering around made Lucas suspect Connor was worse than either of them were letting on, and he wasn't about to risk leaving Connor by himself. "You won't be alone."

"...Thank you, Lucas. I appreciate this."

Taking the silver blanket from the side of the table Abby shook it out and draped it over Connor in a comforting manner. Afterward Abby gently combed her fingers through his messy dark locks of hair in a kind manner. "Rest here until Hank arrives. You're going to be just fine, Connor."

"Yes. Thank you for your help, Abby."

"You're welcome, Connor." Looking up at Lucas Abby gave him a kind smile. "You two can just stay in here for a while and relax. I'm going to go get Connor some clean scrubs to wear since his uniform is covered in concrete dust."

Nodding a little Lucas acknowledged the comment and just stood beside the table to watch over Connor as the injured deviant closed his eyes to rest. Unsure of why he was so protective toward Connor in that moment Lucas just busied himself with his cybernetic reports while keeping close to the wounded deviant. Whether or not his compulsion to protect Connor stemmed from his own nature as a person or because he wanted to be Connor's brother, Lucas couldn't say just yet.

Only time would tell.

* * *

The mess downtown was still being cleaned up and handled by three different fire departments, three different police departments and a dozen construction crews even as midnight neared. Having been dismissed for the rest of the night and the following day Connor decided to tune out updates on the situation downtown as he leaned heavily against Lucas's side while he was carried inside the house to rest. Stepping through the front door after Hank opened it up for the two deviants Connor felt his body becoming heavier with fatigue as even the simple act of walking was enough to make his injured back sore, and drain him of the waning energy he managed to regain.

Moving slowly and patiently Lucas carried Connor into his bedroom and gently laid Connor down on his stomach to ensure there was no pressure on his aching back whatsoever. The pale blue scrubs covered the white gauze wrapped around Connor's torso, but the faint outline of the bandages against the material of the scrub top was still recognizable.

"This feels so weird." Hank stood beside the bed and gave Connor an empathetic look. "Usually it's _my_ back that's problem, not yours."

"I'm okay, Hank." The way Connor's L.E.D. was settling on yellow with intermittent flashes to red said otherwise. "I'm just tired and need to rest."

"Would an ice pack or a heating pad help?"

"No. I only require Thirium and rest."

"Wish my back could recover just by sleeping. Alright, kid." Tilting his head to the side for a moment to work a knot out of his neck Hank stepped out of the bedroom and into the hallway. "I'll get you some Thirium."

Alone with Connor for a moment Lucas gently placed his left palm down over Connor's back and ran a scan. Ignoring the hiss of pain in response to his touch Lucas detected the mended line holding strong and the plastimetal working to reshape itself after being damaged by the debris. "You're fortunate the debris didn't damage any of your internal biocomponents."

"I'm aware."

"I apologize if my hand caused you pain." Retracting his palm Lucas proceeded to remove Connor's shoes and place them down on the floor inside the deviant's closet. "I just wanted to be sure your current discomfort is due to your body healing and nothing more serious."

"I understand."

Hank returned to the bedroom with two bottles of Thirium in his hands. Placing one bottle down on the nightstand beside the bed Hank opened up the second bottle and handed it over to Connor to take. "Since you're down with a backache I'll take Sumo on his walk tomorrow and I'll make sure the plants are doing good in those new pots you put them in."

"Thank you."

"Lucas?" Glancing up at the second deviant with a kind gaze Hank gave him a hospitable offer. "Want to stay the night?"

"I..." The newest detective was a little surprised by the offer and didn't know how to respond. "...I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"Cool. I figured since your roommate was spending the night in the hospital that you'd be a little lonely tonight."

Lucas's L.E.D. flashed to red as he tried to determine how Hank knew that Gavin was his roommate.

"Relax, son. I figured it out when you called Gavin by his first name back at the scene. The only way you'd know that, and the only reason you'd give a damn about the annoying little bastard, is because you actually hang out with him." Giving the confused deviant a smug grin Hank continued on with his explanation and deductions. "Besides, I overhead you talking about your roommate being sick with a stomach problem and the next day at the precinct Gavin was just beginning to get over a stomach problem. I don't believe in coincidence."

"...You figured it out through just that?"

"Well, not _just_ that. There was also the fact that you were rooming with a human who didn't want you to talk about it, Gavin's mood picked up after he got into a better apartment with a new roommate, and he's been nicer to Connor. I don't gossip about other detectives and mind my own business as long as no one is being hurt. As far Gavin's concerned no one knows about your mutual living arrangement."

"I should've known I wouldn't have been able to fool a seasoned detective like yourself."

"Flattery doesn't fly with me, kid. Nice try."

Blushing a pale blue Lucas glanced over at Connor and noticed that Connor had not only finished the two bottles of Thirium, but was already deep into rest mode to let his body heal.

"There's a spare blanket and pillow in the hallway closet." Whispering now that Connor was asleep Hank opened the closet in the bedroom and found the quilt Connor had been using until he got the weighted blanket to replace it. Draping the quilt over Connor to keep him comfortable Hank motioned for Lucas to step outside of the bedroom for a minute. "Just be aware that since Connor's down and out then Sumo is going to be all over you."

"I don't mind."

"I figured as much. At first I didn't understand why so many deviants love animals," the senior detective admitted as he pulled the spare blanket and pillow from the hallway closet and passed them over to Lucas. "but then I remembered that humans suck and that's why we humans have pets to keep us company."

"I doubt that's entirely the reason, but I'll take your word for it."

Removing his shoes and jacket Lucas placed them down by the front door, and then slipped his holster and weapon from his hip to leave on the bookcase before walking over to the couch. Laying down over the length of furniture Lucas placed the pillow under his head and then draped the blanket over himself to keep warm. It didn't take long for Sumo to notice Lucas's presence as the sleepy dog got up from his pillow in the corner of the livingroom, stretched out his old body and promptly hopped up onto the couch to lay down alongside Lucas in an affectionate manner.

Smirking at the sight Hank reached his hand over the back of the couch and patted Sumo's back in an approving manner. "Need anything before I go take a shower?"

"No, I'm okay here."

"Alright. And just remember, if you ever need a place to go for whatever reason you may have, then just come here. We'll always make room for you."

"Thank you, Hank."

"You're welcome. Get some sleep," yawning a little as he walked down the hallway toward the bathroom Hank bid Lucas a 'goodnight'. "and I'll see ya' in the morning."

Rubbing his left palm along Sumo's ears Lucas gave the massive dog a small grin and felt surprisingly at home as he settled down on the couch. There was something warm and welcoming about the house, and with that comforting atmosphere Lucas felt like he could actually let his guard down and not worry about anything for just a little while.

"You're much bigger than Lucky, but I don't mind sharing the couch."

Sumo's tail wagged a little as he pressed his chin down over Lucas's chest as he settled in for the night.

"Maybe in time I'll be able to invite Connor or even Hank over to my apartment to spend time together." Closing his eyes Lucas entered his own rest mode. "That's what brothers do, right?"

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by BKt800: Connor and Gavin are trapped under a pile of rubble and they have a small heart to heart


	38. Aches and Pain

Recovering well from his previous day's injury Connor saw Lucas off as the helpful deviant hailed an autonomous cab to take him to his own precinct to begin his second day as a new detective. Supporting his back with his left hand Connor limped away from the front door and leaned against the back of the couch as he ran yet another self diagnostic to get a time frame for when his self healing program would finish mending the damage to the plastimetal frame along his back. The long hours of repairs felt like an eternity to an android, but for a deviant android in pain time itself might as well have halted entirely. Grimacing and running his right hand through his messy locks of dark hair Connor could feel his stress levels rising slowly as the pain intensified with every second he stood upright instead of laying down to keep the weight and strain off his back.

Feeling a firm hand on his left shoulder made Connor turn to look at Hank as the senior detective motioned for the deviant to lay down again. Having suffered from his own chronic back problems in the past Hank knew all too well how much a backache drained you of your energy and the will to do anything beyond sleep or breathe.

"...My self healing program won't finish the repairs to my affected dorsal frame for another eighteen hours, twenty-six minutes and forty-three seconds."

"You can make it. Less than a full day with a bad back is actually a good thing compared to how much worse it could be."

"I know."

"Lay down on the couch and rest your back for a while."

"I dislike remaining idle for too long." Dragging his feet as he walked around the side of the couch to lay down Connor lowered himself down against the soft cushions to lay on his stomach and keep all his weight off his back for as long as possible. Using the pillow that Lucas had been using the night before Connor tucked it under his head as he let out a soft sigh. "...I shouldn't need any extended time off to heal in general."

"Kid, we've been over this before. You're NOT indestructible."

"I was designed to be flawless."

"You're also a prototype, so by that very definition CyberLife tried to get you to be something you're not. Perfection isn't possible for anyone, so don't try to hold yourself to such an impossible standard."

"...I'll try to remember that."

"I'm going to go take Sumo on his walk once he finishes eating so he doesn't climb all over you and hurt your back by accident. Need me to get anything for you while I'm out?"

"...Such as?"

"I don't know. More Thirium, maybe some of that weird android pain killer stuff if you want to try it... Whatever you may need I'll go and get it."

"No. I just need time to heal."

"Alright then. Take it easy and please don't move from the couch until after I get back home, okay?"

"...Okay."

"Hey, don't act like you're being punished or think you did anything wrong." Walking over to the front door Hank picked up Sumo's leash from the hook and patted the side of his leg to call the massive dog over to him from the kitchen. "As a detective you need to understand that getting hurt is going to be a constant possibility, especially since you don't have those CyberLife creeps stalking your every move. Now you're going to be less graceful than you were before you deviated."

"I'm aware."

"Then keep reminding yourself it's okay to get bumped and bruised along the way." Bending down Hank clipped the lead to Sumo's collar and tightened his grip on the leash before he opened up the front door to take his leave. "I'll be back in maybe an hour."

Staying on the couch as he listened to the sound of the front door opening and then closing Connor stared blankly at the coffee table beside him with complete indifference in his gaze. The silence of the house was almost eerie, whereas the stillness was calming. Something about not moving or being expected to move or go anywhere else helped to reduce Connor's stress levels despite the deviant being frustrated with not only himself, but the world around him.

Feeling glum and useless Connor prepared to return to rest mode only to have the effort interrupted by an unexpected message from an unexpected deviant.

' _Connor_? _It's Skye_.'

Responding to the message with confusion as a comforting warmth washed over his heart Connor's demeanor suddenly perked up. ' _Skye_? _Is there something I can help you with_?'

' _Maybe_. _I_... _I heard you were hurt yesterday in that explosion downtown_.' She paused as if trying to test the boundaries so she didn't do anything to offend or upset Connor. ' _If it's okay I'd like to discuss the investigation into Martin Jonas, but if you don't want to I completely understand_.'

' _N-No, it's fine_. _I'm merely at home resting_.'

'... _Okay then_. _I'll wait until you return to the precinct_.'

' _There's no need to wait_.' Surprised by his own words it was Connor's turn to pause before speaking up again. '... _You can come here so we can talk in person, or continue cybernetic contact_.'

'... _You don't mind_?'

' _No_. _In fact, I'd prefer to have some company right now while I heal_.'

' _Oh, I see_. _Okay then, I'll hail a taxi and stop by your house_.'

' _That's optimal_. _I'll send you the address_.'

' _Okay, I'll see you soon, Connor_.'

' _Yes_. _See you soon_.'

Lifting his head up from the pillow Connor glanced down at his attire, or lack there of, and sighed. He didn't have the energy to change out of the blue scrub bottoms and into his jeans, let alone find a t-shirt to cover his exposed chest and abdomen. Settling for the blanket that had been left neatly folded over the back of the couch to cover himself up Connor forced himself to sit upright against the couch, but shift his weight to keep pressure off his back as he waited for his unexpected but welcome guest to arrive.

"...I hope she isn't still afraid that she'll be attacked by Jonas or anyone else like him."

* * *

Limping in pain as both Tina and Aaron helped him back into his apartment Gavin found himself surprisingly alone, only to remember that Lucas had his own work schedule to stick to now. Happy to be out of the hospital and granted his freedom Gavin pulled his left arm from around Tina's shoulders and managed to get over to his own couch without any problems while his two friends gave him space. The moment he sat down Gavin had Lucky on his lap as she purred loudly and rubbed her nose against his chin seeking attention.

Aaron just smirked at the sight and decided that since Lucky's food bowl was empty that she needed to have some fresh food provided. The moment he picked up the bag of food Lucky forgot all about Gavin and was far more interested in Aaron.

"Traitor..." Grumbling at the fickle feline Gavin pressed his right hand to his sore ribs and watched as Tina gave him an annoyed look. "...What?"

"I wish you would've stayed at the hospital. That's what."

"I don't need you to baby sit me, Ti'."

"You getting blown up yesterday says otherwise."

"I wasn't blown up, I was just in the proximity of an explosion set off by a drugged out freak!"

"Same thing."

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"I do. In fact, I need to work some overtime to cover for your absence." The annoyed glare to turned to a coy glance as Tina backed toward the door. "And since I got to meet Aaron last night that means when we meet up for drinks tomorrow night I get to have double my usual amount since I know you're in good hands."

"Yeah, yeah..." Waving his hand dismissively Gavin failed to hide his amused smirk at getting paid time off while Tina had to go to work. "Just don't do what you did last time and drink so much you end up crying over a plate of nachos."

"No promises! I'll see you tomorrow night, no exceptions. And Aaron," opening the apartment door Tina gave the helpful and very kind firefighter a knowing glance. It was clear Aaron was truly smitten with Gavin and it seemed Gavin felt the same way. "don't let him out of your sight!"

Offering Tina a playful salute as he tossed a kitchen hand towel over his shoulder Aaron happily took up the responsibility on her behalf. "Yes, ma'am." The moment the door shut Aaron walked back into the livingroom and leaned over the back of the couch to give Gavin a kiss on his cheek. "Be good!"

"To quote our dear, sweet Tina: 'No promises'."

"I like it when you're fiery."

"As a firefighter you should hate that!"

"Don't tell me how to live my life."

"Are you going to spend the whole day flirting with me, or what?"

"'Or what' sounds fun..." Throwing the towel back into the kitchen where it landed on the counter Aaron playfully fell over the back of the couch and on top of Gavin without hurting his still healing ribs. Moving his hands up Gavin's sides toward his ribs Aaron leaned down and kissed him on his lips. "Let's see how this day of 'or what' goes..."

* * *

Keeping as still as possible as he waited on the couch Connor sensed the autonomous taxi pulling up in front of the house and coming to a gentle stop without even needing to turn his head to look out the window. As Skye exited the vehicle and neared the front door Connor felt his heart warm even further, and a strange sense of excitement filled his mind at the prospect of seeing her again. Taking in a slow breath Connor waited for Skye to knock on the door before he spoke up and invited her inside.

Two firm knocks announced Skye's presence.

"Come in."

Opening the door slowly and quietly Skye set foot inside the house and glanced around the livingroom warily. "...Connor?"

"I'm here on the couch."

Glancing down Skye saw the telltale signs of shoes often being placed down by the occupants of the house and did the same out of respect. Walking over to the couch Skye looked at Connor as he sat still on the furniture, and sighed at how tired and sore he looked. "I'm glad you weren't hurt too badly during that explosion."

"As am I." It was rare that Connor ever said he was 'glad' about anything. It's as if Skye being around him made him feel more optimistic. "I have damage to my lower back but it's healing well."

"That's good. I heard through the cybernetic news line that the man who caused the explosion didn't survive."

"No, he did not."

"It's a shame that someone did that out of desperation and paranoia."

"Agreed. But I can assure not every person is like him or like Martin Jonas, or any other person who has targeted deviants in the past. Truly dangerous and sadistic people are few and far between."

"...I know."

"Skye, what did you want to discuss?"

"Rumor has it that Jonas has been sentenced to death row." Sitting down on the couch near Connor the quiet but bold deviant gave him an almost broken stare as she forced herself to establish eye contact with Connor. "His trial was swift and he had been found guilty."

"That's right."

"But the jury was composed entirely of humans... I understand that the law states someone needs to be tried by a jury of their peers, but deviants are supposed to be equal to humans now. Will every human be sentenced by humans only? Or will deviants finally have their say in court?"

"...I can't say one way or another, Skye."

"Yeah... I guess you can't. It just feels like us having a say in the courts will give us true credibility as equals."

"Please don't lose faith in the law's ability to progress beyond the previous prejudices it once held. Every day the city is moving further from its darker past and into a bright future."

"It's hard not to lost faith when you have nothing else to hold onto."

"...Is there something else going on?" His keen eye as a detective told him that Skye was dealing with something very personal, and for a reason he couldn't explain he wanted to help her. The concern was reflected perfectly as his blue L.E.D. shifted to yellow for a moment. "Has someone threatened you or harmed you?"

"N-No, nothing like that. It's just... I'm stagnating."

"Stagnating?"

"So many deviants have been able to move on with their lives and become someone better than who they once were. And yet... I just keep hiding in a small room in a deviant shelter downtown; only leaving when I absolutely have to, and even then it feels like I've accomplished nothing."

"You feel like you haven't found what it is about your life that makes it your own."

"...I think that's it. How did you move on from your own previous experiences?"

"I remained a detective because I found the work satisfying and I've been able to help our people without getting too close to them." The answer was so sure and confident as Connor replied almost instantly. "Lucas began his life as a street musician and has now become a detective as well, but it took him months of weighing his options before he made his final decision. Even North..." Speaking of the deviant who had not only kissed him, but had once dated the very deviant he saw as an untrustworthy figurehead, made Connor wince as grim memories filled his mind. "...North decided to leave Detroit to become her own person and find a new calling."

"...You're right. And that's why I decided that tomorrow I'm going to join North and help her rescue our people who have been held captive by bigoted humans, or have abused. That means crossing the border again."

The information made the warmth in Connor's heart suddenly chill to an uncomfortable degree as his L.E.D. flashed to red and cycled on yellow. "...You're leaving Detroit?"

"Yeah. It's time to go. I have no reason to stay."

Resisting the urge to put his hand over the back of Skye's hand Connor just gave her a saddened look. "...Are you certain leaving that the city is the way to go?"

"...I'm not certain about anything anymore." Skye's eyes were as full of so much sorrow that Connor could feel it. "There's only one way to find out if this is the right thing to do, and I'm willing to take that chance."

"I see..." Something about knowing that Skye was going to leave made Connor's heart feel ice cold. It almost hurt. "If that's what you feel is the right thing to do, then do it. Don't let anyone hold you back."

"Thank you for the support, Connor. You're... the first person I told about this."

"Is it a secret?"

"No. I just don't want to be told I'm a fool for wanting to have something beyond Detroit."

"It's not foolish to want something better than what you already have. I hope that whatever you do and whatever you find can help you feel a sense of purpose and belonging. Maybe even happiness."

"Thank you, Connor." Standing up from the couch Skye gently put her left hand to Connor's right cheek in a comforting manner. "You're very sweet."

"Be safe, Skye. Never see yourself as a victim, you'll always be a survivor."

"I appreciate that." Lowering her hand from Connor's cheek Skye backed away from the couch and made her way to the front door to take her leave. Replacing her shoes Skye could feel Connor watching her and it made her feel safe. "Thank you for protecting this city, Connor. Detroit still needs you to protect the deviants who are too afraid to speak up for themselves and ask for help."

Watching Skye leave the house with a heavy heart Connor couldn't help but feel like the kind deviant leaving the city somehow took a piece of his heart with her. The oddly extreme reaction had an undeniably grounding feeling for the wounded deviant. Slowly falling back down to lay on his side over the length of the couch Connor closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his chest in a form of a self hug after the unexpectedly emotional moment.

"...Stay safe, Skye." The yellow L.E.D. settled on red as an icy, heavy uneasiness settled in Connor's heart. "That's all I ask of you."

* * *

Finishing his report with Captain Rourke regarding his role in the previous night's search and rescue operation at the scene of the explosion, as well as finding the evidence to convict their suspect in grand larceny, Lucas was complimented on his efficiency and assigned a permanent partner in the homicide division. Recognizing Lucas's skills as something to be put toward more productive means; murder was far more important than white collar criminal's being greedy, Captain Rourke was happy to have the deviant on his roster to help distribute caseloads more evenly and effectively.

Walking over to his new desk Lucas eyed the cleaned off space with a sense of belonging and pulled back the chair. Lucas decided that in time he'd add small touched to personalize the space to reflect his own personality and make the desk truly his own. Turning on the terminal screen Lucas confirmed his credentials and logged in to begin working on his next case as he listened to the ambience of the bullpen around him.

An unfamiliar feminine hand placed a name placard with "Detective Lucas Blake" down on Lucas's desk and them promptly sat down at the desk across from his own as she gave the deviant a kind smile. "Hello." Placing down a second placard the woman introduced herself. "I'm Noreen Kayda. And I'm your new partner."

"Hello, Noreen." Studying the seemingly fearless woman's face closely Lucas compared her name to the precinct records and was very impressed with her previous accomplishments. Noreen was twenty-six years of age, had located fourteen missing persons and closed six cold cases. She was the only daughter of a prominent F.B.I. agent who was famous for working on the infamous 'Origami Killer' case out in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania in 2009, which seemed to indicate law enforcement was in her blood. "It's nice to meet you."

Noreen leaned back in her chair and studied Lucas as well. Having a tall and slender build made it easy for Noreen to look her male colleagues right in their eyes and she never let anyone talk down to her. She had a somewhat dark complexion courtesy of her father being white and her mother being black, and she had a truly radiant grin on her face. Sporting dark blue eyes, dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, a handful of freckles over her nose and a confident demeanor it was clear that Noreen's experiences as a detective had left her virtually unshakable.

"You've only been recently transferred to homicide." Lucas noted as he finished reading through Noreen's file. She had been working in the missing persons division for three years, but requested a transfer the previous month. As to why she wanted the change Lucas couldn't be sure though he was confident in time he'd know the truth. "As have I."

"Yeah, I noticed. I'm honestly surprised you got the opening since Roscoe over there," motioning toward the other detective of interest with a nod of her head Noreen helped fill Lucas in on bullpen gossip. "has been up Rourke's ass seeking a promotion for months."

"Roscoe?" Looking at the somewhat overweight and seemingly bitter detective without drawing unwanted attention toward himself Lucas checked over his personnel file as well. Edward Roscoe was thirty-two years of age, white, had blond hair, gray eyes and a chip on his shoulder. He worked in narcotics and had a bit of problem following orders. While his discipline file wasn't extraordinary it wasn't necessary something to be overlooked either. "Do you know him well?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. He's been here a little longer than me, and he's been craving a newsworthy promotion since day one."

"Perhaps if he learned to follow his orders instead of making impulsive judgment calls that rarely pay off he would receive such a promotion."

"You know something, Lucas?"

"What?"

"I like you." Smiling brighter Noreen gave the deviant her approval. "You and I are going to work out as partners just fine!"

Smiling return Lucas felt the same way about his new partner. "I think you're right, Noreen. I have a good feeling about this."

* * *

Unsure of how long he had been laying on the couch Connor barely reacted when Hank returned to the house and unclipped Sumo from his leash. Remaining still as Hank leaned over the couch to look down at him Connor only blinked slowly to indicate he was awake and not in rest mode. The way Hank was staring at him made Connor want to hide under the blanket since he swore he could actually feel Hank's gaze focusing directly on his face. Remaining still even as Sumo nosed under his chin and tried to get a response Connor appeared as listless and defeated as he felt.

The lack of reaction made Sumo whimper once as he settled down on the floor between the couch and coffee table to lay down. Letting out a sigh through his nose Sumo rested his chin down atop his paws in a lethargic manner.

"Kid?" Walking in front of the couch Hank put his left palm to Connor's right shoulder very lightly as he waited for a response. The silence spoke volumes and the red glowing L.E.D. confirmed the wariness the senior detective was feeling at the moment. "What's wrong?" Moving his hand from Connor's shoulder to the deviant's forehead Hank did an instinctive fever check but noted that Connor wasn't overheating. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Lightly pushing Hank's hand away Connor closed his eyes and told the senior detective the truth. "...Skye came by to talk to me."

"Oh?" The idea of Connor socializing with anyone never occurred to him. "Is something wrong?"

"...She's leaving Detroit. She wants to be a different person."

"Did someone come after her or something?"

"No." Shaking his head a little Connor explained things with more detail. "She just wanted to leave under her own freewill."

"...And that upsets you?"

"Yes." Looking up at Hank with a somber gaze Connor sought some answers from one of the few people he actually trusted. "And I'm not sure why."

"Me neither." Sitting down on the coffee table Hank leaned forward against his knees and tried to help Connor sort through his feelings. "You're sure she wasn't threatened or assaulted?"

"Yes. I asked her before she left."

"And she wasn't injured at all, right?"

"Correct."

"Okay then. Before she arrived how were you feeling?"

"Huh?"

"Clearly her leaving is affecting you, so the answer as to why revolves around how you were feeling before she showed up."

"I... I was feeling tired." Remaining honest Connor recalled the events as they happened. "When Skye contacted me cybernetically to discuss a few things I felt... better."

"Better how?"

"I suddenly wasn't as tired and it felt like I had more energy. It event felt like I had a strange warmth in my chest."

"In your chest?" Picking up on something important Hank needed just a little more clarity before he continued with his theory. "Like... over your heart?"

"Yes. That's exactly where it came from."

"Oooh... I see."

"See what?"

"Connor, you were going through your first crush."

"...'Crush'?" The human term was completely foreign to him. "What is a 'crush'?"

"Uh... It means you were attracted to her and secretly harboring those feelings."

The comment made Connor's red L.E.D. flash to yellow for a moment as he used his left arm to push himself upward on the couch so he could sit upright and face Hank more directly. "...You're right. I was attracted to Skye and I... I didn't even know it." Blushing a pale blue Connor realized that he been drawn to Skye without recognizing the behavior, and every time he saw her the feelings grew stronger. "How is that possible?"

"You're not familiar with all your emotions just yet. It makes sense that you'd be feeling things without knowing why."

"...But after she told me she was going to leave that warmth faded. It's... It almost feels cold now. And heavy."

"That's because now that you know she's leaving the city your attraction for her has begun to fade. Hell, knowing that she's going to try to change herself and become someone knew can even affect your attraction toward her."

"...So I'm no longer attracted to her?"

"No, you're just..." Rubbing his left hand over the back of his neck nervously Hank let out a soft breath as leveled with Connor. "That type of strange feeling in your chest is actually called 'heartbreak'."

"This cold pressure in my chest is what heartbreak feels like? I don't understand."

"Son, sometimes emotions can have a physical effect on us that we can't explain. Why do humans cry when we're sad? Why do humans laugh when we're happy? Physical responses being connected to emotions is still something that humans can't figure out, so I'm not surprised that deviants are even more confused about them."

"...This pain", pressing his right palm over his chest atop his heart Connor gave Hank a teary eyed glance. "is this what you felt when you lost- Is this what you were feeling for so long?"

"Something like that. Not to invalidate your feelings but Skye is still alive, she's just leaving the city. When I lost my family they didn't just move to a new city, they sort of... left permanently."

"That type of loss would..." Connor's flat palm suddenly turned into a tight fist over his chest as he let out a soft sob. "H-How could you bear such a pain for so long? It's awful."

"I was alone and in pain, but I survived. Getting assigned to work with a smartass deviant that's way too clever for his own good helped the pain finally numb enough that I could go on with my life."

"...I don't want to be alone right now."

"You're not." Sitting down beside Connor on the couch Hank put his left palm to the back of Connor's hair and rubbed his fingers through his hair in a simple gesture of comfort. "You're not alone, Connor. I'm right here with ya' and I know Lucas will come back here if you just ask."

"This pain- I just don't understand. We were never together and she didn't share my emotions. Why does it hurt so much when there was nothing there to actually be hurt?"

"Because as wonderful as emotions can be they can also suck in the worst way. It always hurts the heart the most."

"...Is it okay to feel sad knowing that she's going away?"

"Yes, it's just fine. If you feel sad then be sad, it's okay."

Letting out another soft sob Connor leaned forward a little against his knees and didn't resist when Hank moved his hand over from the back of his hair to rest on his right shoulder. The physical contact was surprisingly comforting and Connor was appreciative of the kind gesture.

"You'll be okay, kid. Take these new experiences one day at a time and you'll be just fine." Shaking Connor's shoulder a little Hank sighed and prepared to spend the day taking care of a heartbroken deviant. "I promise you that one day you will be okay with who you are and everything you've been through."

_**-next chapter-** _


	39. Stunted

Soulful brown eyes focused and posture military perfect Connor sat at his desk and reviewed the details on his active case with unbreakable concentration. The case itself revolved around deviants being rendered unconscious and waking up with their Thirium reserves drained by nearly fifty percent. Unlike the attacks performed by the blue haired "Traci" known as "Echo" these new attacks were more aggressive, and the affected deviants were left with damage to their necks upon regaining consciousness. Everything about the attacks and the amount of Thirium being siphoned from the victims' bodies pointed to criminal activity, but the motivation and potential gain from such attacks had yet to be identified.

From his own desk Hank began working on a theory regarding the assaults while letting Connor be alone with his own thoughts. The way Connor was trying to act as though he wasn't in pain despite having a serious back injury only just finish healing, and having his heart broken by the loss of his first crush, made Hank worry that the young deviant was beginning to suffer from emotional denial or repression.

"How's your back?" Speaking up in a casual tone Hank watched Connor's reaction to the question very carefully from the corner of his eye.

"I'm functioning at optimal parameters."

"Uh-huh, but how is it?"

The follow-up question made Connor's previously blue L.E.D. cycle in yellow for a beat as he turned his head for the first time in almost three hours to look at Hank more directly. "Pardon?"

"Does your back _hurt_?"

"...No. It has fully healed and my system has recalibrated accordingly."

"You can still be in pain even after you've healed, kid. There's no shame in admitting it."

"...I assure you that I'm not in any pain."

Responding with a mild shake of his head Hank decided to drop the matter for a moment. "Okay then."

Unable to withhold his own curiosity Connor needed to understand the unprompted question from his partner. "...Why do you ask?"

"Because you're my friend and I want to make sure you feel well enough to work."

"No, there is a different reason." The keen eyed detective always knew when Hank was evading a discussion and also knew that if he kept pressing for answers the senior detective would eventually cave-in and talk. "What is it you really wish to know?"

"If you're hurtin' or not."

"Hank, please. What is the real question you wish to ask?"

"...Alright." Lifting his hands from his keyboard Hank leaned back in his chair and turned around so he could lock eyes with Connor by peering through the opened space shared between their connected desks. "I just want to make sure you're really here today on a mental level."

"...Mental level?"

"You know." Tapping his left index fingertip to his temple Hank gave the deviant a knowing glance. "Are you being distracted by a certain someone, or are you able to work?"

"I..." The question regarding his ability to separate his work from his personal life made Connor's L.E.D. flash to red with offense. How he felt and what he was thinking about was no one's business but his own. "...I'm fine, Lieutenant."

The passive aggressive way Connor used Hank's rank against him reminded the senior detective of a stubborn teenager trying to grow up too fast and get away from their parents. "Okay. I'll back off and let you do your own thing."

Without another word Connor returned his focus to his terminal screen and resumed analyzing the case details very closely.

Unaware of Connor's current mood or emotional pain Chris strolled by the two desks in his usual upbeat manner, only to stop short and look back at Connor with a faint grin on his face. "Oh hey, the other day I was in the breakroom and I saw something under your desk, Sergeant."

Connor looked up at Chris with a partially arched brow as he had no idea what Chris was talking about. "What was that?"

Reaching into his shirt's left breast pocket Chris pulled out the quarter that Connor had dropped after he was assaulted by the bitter widow, and had failed to relocate since it fell to the ground. "This is yours, right?"

Connor scanned the coin and noted the correct mint date and wear over the coin's surfaces to confirm that it was in fact his quarter. "Yes. Thank you for locating it, Chris."

"No problem." Handing the coin back to its rightful owner Chris went on his way and sat down at his desk to begin his own report regarding his morning patrol.

Holding his coin in his left hand for only a moment Connor took in a deep breath as if he were the average stressed out human. Slowly but surely the coin began its graceful dance over the back of the deviant's left knuckles and between his fingers with a perfect rhythm. Refusing to take any time off for his own personal reasons Connor just let the coin dance its dance while he analyzed his case with a diligent eye in hope the tic would lessen his stress.

The tic itself was a dead giveaway that Connor was stressing himself out over something, or he was preparing for a potential physical encounter and wanted to keep his hand-eye coordination and reflexes as sharp as possible. Considering Connor was sitting behind his desk and reading documents as opposed to investigating a crime scene it was very easy to deduce that the emotionally compromised deviant was stressing out.

"Yo, Hank." Ben walked over to the two desks and placed a tablet screen down in front of the senior detective to check over. "I know you're not in narcotics anymore, but you're still a 'red ice' expert, and our narco' division is too swamped to spare a second of their time."

"Jeez, Ben. You make it sound like I'm too arrogant to give my opinion on a case." Picking up the tablet Hank went over the details carefully but quickly and felt a chill creep up his spine. Giving Ben a skeptical glance Hank put the tablet back down and crossed his arms as he leaned against the top of his desk. "And you're sure about this?"

"Yeah, checked it three times. You're the fourth."

"Shit..."

The reaction immediately pulled Connor's mind out of his fog and back into reality. "...Lieutenant? What's going on?"

"A huge batch of 'red ice' was pulled off the street this morning. It was raw and not quite ready for market." Sighing a little Hank gave the deviant a worried glance where he sat. "Forensics tested it and were able to pull samples from the drugs and analyzed each ingredient individually. There was a significant amount of Thirium found in the batch and it was connected directly to one of out deviant victims who had their Thirium siphoned from the bodies."

"...A 'red ice' dealer is stealing filtered Thirium from deviants to make their product?"

"Looks like it."

The revelation gave Connor pause for only a moment. "...Deviants are currently in danger of suffering the same type of assault. If one deviant is targeted twice before they have the chance to seek a replenishment for what they lost then they will suffer catastrophic damage to their biocomponents, and suffer from significant overheating."

"Yeah. Narcotics is working on busting a massive deal that'll be taking place downtown this afternoon. No one is working on this case at the moment."

"...We are." Pressing his exposed right palm down on the tablet sitting in front of Hank the bold deviant uploaded all of the information for his own use. It didn't take Connor long to use the invaluable information to his advantage, and triangulate an area of interest on the city's map. "...The 'red ice' was discovered in the trunk of a known small-time drug dealer during a routine traffic stop. The rawness of the drug indicates it was processed, but not refined, within the hour of its discovery."

"That's right."

"The suspect's car was pulled over right here." Sending a copy of the map over to Hank's terminal screen with a cybernetic command Connor continued his analysis with a professional tone. "He was heading in an Eastern direction and corner traffic cameras confirm that he had originated from the industrial district."

"Keep going, kid..." Hank knew that Connor was onto something and he was picking up on it as well.

"There is a recently abandoned textile plant in the heart of the industrial district that would be able to easily house the necessary metal vats and combustible chemicals without anyone taking notice of the activity from the outside. This plant is also within a known perimeter of drug activity in the city."

"Shit, you think this plant is the newest 'red ice' house in the city?"

"Correct. Where is the narcotic division going to be this afternoon?"

Ben answered the question by highlighting a section on the map for both Hank and Connor to see. "Right there. It's happening down at the port where the CyberLife warehouses once stood."

Shaking his head a little Hank brought his right hand to his bearded chin as he fell into deep thought. "The port is almost thirty miles from the plant, and with afternoon traffic it'd take narcotics almost an hour to get there if something goes down."

"We should investigate." Connor stated very firmly as he continued to dance the quarter over the back of his left knuckles. "There's an eighty-six percent chance that we'll locate the drug dealer who is assaulting deviants and manufacturing 'red ice' that is worth an estimated six point two million dollars."

"Holy shit... _That_ much?"

"The amount of raw 'red ice' found in the suspect's car confirm such an estimation. You said so yourself," Connor nodded at the tablet screen still sitting in front of Hank in a non-aggressive gesture. "the suspect is a 'small time drug dealer'. To have two point three kilos of raw 'red ice' is something beyond his normal stock, which means the amount he was carrying is just the smallest fraction of what's being produced and distributed elsewhere."

"You're right." Siding with Connor's assessment Hank sighed and gave Ben a simple order. "Go tell Fowler that we need a small team to investigate the warehouse. Since Thirium is being used to make this shit then it falls under the deviant division and _not_ narcotics. And if Fowler gives you any shit remind him that narcotics is busy with another bust on the other side of the city, and that if we're right and he doesn't give us the green light to go to the plant, then he'll be personally responsible for opening the 'red ice' floodgates on Detroit."

"No problem, Hank." Ben almost seemed like he was looking forward to talking to their commanding officer. "Sit tight."

"Connor." Giving the deviant a stern glance Hank studied his partner very closely. "Are you going to be able to focus-"

"I told you I'm fine, Lieutenant." Edgy and clearly stressed out Connor snapped at Hank defensively. "Why can't you believe that?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes, kid. You're hurting and you're not dealing with it very well."

"...I guess you would be the expert on unhealthy emotional coping."

"Watch it." Putting some bass in his voice Hank reminded Connor that regardless of his foul mood disrespect would not be tolerated. "If I think you won't be able to keep your head in the game when this sting goes down then I will personally bench you. Do you understand me?"

Struggling to not snip back at the very insinuation that he couldn't handle his own job Connor turned away from Hank as his blue L.E.D. flashed to red for a single heartbeat. "...Understood, Lieutenant."

* * *

Within the hour a small team was assembled with the intention of examining the abandoned textile plant and stopping whoever could be inside said plant illegally producing 'red ice'. Hank led the team with Connor at his side, and with Chris, Tina and a handful of other officers who were trained in handling sting operations regarding criminal activity at its most violent following behind him. The team was well protected under lightweight Kevlar and armor as they approached the plant in a silent squadron of six patrol cars.

Hank parked the patrol car he had been driving a few yards away from the plant's front entrance while Chris, Tina and a third car parked near the rear entrance to keep anyone from fleeing the building. As the remaining two cars parked alongside Hank's car the senior detective and tested the radio in his ear and made sure everyone was in contact with him at all times.

"This is Anderson. All responding units report."

A round of compliant answers filled the radio in Hank's ear and through the cybernetic channel Connor had set up inside his mind. Every officer was accounted for and already in position.

"On my lead..." Exiting the car from the driver's side Hank popped open the trunk of the patrol car and retrieved his weapon. Connor did the same after exiting from the passenger side of the car, his skilled hands checking over the weapon for any possible sign of failure as Hank did the same. "Ready?"

"Yes." Securing the weapon at his side Connor gave Hank a confident nod of the head. "I'm ready."

"Already. Stay on my six and keep your scanner going at all times." Removing the safety from his own weapon Hank pointed the barrel of the gun down at the pavement beneath his feet as he ducked down a little, and rushed toward the building's front entrance. "No nasty surprises!"

Following Hank's movements perfectly Connor joined the senior detective at the front entrance while four other officers kept close by. Keeping his back to the wall beside the front door Hank and looked to Connor and gave a silent prompt to the deviant detective.

Silently Connor pressed his exposed right palm to the wall on the opposite side of the door where Hank was standing, and performed a scan over the interior of the plant. The advanced software and programs of Connor's processor detected numerous dangerous and combustible chemicals on the other side of the wall, as well as active Bunsen burners, Thirium and hydraulic presses. There were seven humans gathered together inside and working with the dangerous compounds needed to create the lethal drug.

Cybernetically Connor relayed the information to the all of the officers at the scene. ' _There are seven people inside the plant_. _Unknown if they are armed or not - take all necessary precautions_.'

Lowering his voice Hank spoke into the radio and motioned for two of the officers carrying a large battering ram over to the door to force it open. "...On my mark." Waving his left hand toward the duo with the ram Hank gave them the signal and informed the other officers at the rear of the building of their infiltration. "Move, NOW."

The door was smashed open by the battering ram with a thunderous 'slam' that made the occupants inside the plant first freeze, then panic and run. Leading the way into the plant Hank barked orders while Connor swept the area with his gun to ensure no one was going to take a shot at the responding officers.

While the seven men scattered about, their faces obscured by thick masks as the fumes from the chemicals made the plant somewhat toxic to be inside of, and they all scrambled to find a weapon to fight back against the responding officers. As bullets began to fly through the air the bold officers ducked down behind heavy machinery or vats to get out of the line of fire while returning fire at the seven now armed gunmen.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Shouting over the carnage Hank stayed in control of the entire situation to the best of his ability. "GET ON THE GROUND!"

Cybernetically Connor began recording the interior of the plant to chronicle all of the ingredients being used to make 'red ice', while also keeping accurate record of the events taking place in the plant in the event an investigation was to follow the sting operation. As his eyes swept over the plant recording evidence and events in real time Connor felt his stomach knot as he spotted the body of a now deceased deviant laying over a table with external Thirium lines draining every drop of her precious blue blood from her body into a small metal vat.

Getting closer to the table Connor ignored the barrage of gunfire overhead as he lowered his gun to his side and gently placed his left palm to the right side of the cold deviant's face to get a good look at her. As the shutdown deviant's head was turned toward Connor's direction the knot in Connor's stomach tightened to such a painful degree that his yellow L.E.D. flashed to red and a chill crept up his spine.

"...S-Skye?!" Quickly connecting the deviant's processor Connor was bombarded with the deviant's last memories and felt his hand shaking as he was given a different name than what he was expecting. It was _not_ Skye, but another deviant of the same model who had been abducted and murdered by the drug dealers in the plant. "...No. It's not her."

"CONNOR!" Chris's voice suddenly shouted at the deviant just seconds before he grabbed onto Connor's shoulder and forced him to duck down behind the table out of sight. "Keep down, man!"

"I-"

"Shit!" Chris aimed up at a catwalk overhead and shot twice. "They got above us!"

Connor's scanner sensed the movement overhead and responded to the threat immediately. Standing up quickly Connor sent out a single shot mid motion that took down a gunman by the piercing bullet entering his right shoulder. However before the man's body collapsed to the metal catwalk above a loud gasp of pain filled Connor's ears to his immediate left.

Looking toward the source of the gasp Connor's eyes went wide with fear and shock at the source. "Hank?!"

The senior detective had fallen to his knees and tucked himself behind a large metal vat as he pressed his left hand against his right side. Blood was oozing from an unseen wound under Hank's palm as he breathed heavily and tried to endure the pain without losing focus on his task. There was a bullet hole in the middle right side of Hank's abdomen, and it didn't come from one of the drug dealers.

"H-Hank? I..." Realizing that in his haste get off a shot his own bullet managed to pass through Hank's side. Connor had just shot Hank. "Hank?! Are you-"

Another bullet burned through the air and grazed past Connor's left temple. The close proximity of the passing bullet was enough to overwhelm Connor's already stressed out processors. Within a matter of milliseconds Connor was greeted with blackness as his system was temporarily knocked offline, and all sense of consciousness ceased.

Everything in Connor's mind went as dark and silent as death itself.

* * *

A light pressure against his left temple, around his left bicep and a firm pressure under his body was the first thing Connor noticed as his systems slowly rebooted. As each program was reactivated and his system ran a self diagnostic and recalibration process Connor's auditory processors regained function before his his visual processors. The subtle rhythmic beeping of a calm heartbeat on a nearby monitor was perfectly synced to his own current Thirium pump's rate, and a familiar voice began cutting through the strange darkness around Connor's mind.

Unable to remember what had happened prior to his system rebooting Connor could only wait for his processor to finish recalibration as he instinctively flexed his hands at his sides. Though he wasn't numb Connor found himself unable to truly feel anything and was unsure if he was even moving at all.

"-nor?" The blackness of his vision was pierced by a bright white light as his eyelids were manually opened one at a time courtesy of the person tending to his condition. They were shining a penlight into his pupils to gauge his awareness. "Connor? Can you hear me?"

"...A..." Speaking in hoarse whisper Connor recognize the voice and tried to reply accordingly. "...Ab...by."

"That's right. You gave me a pretty good scare."

"...I..." Unable to recall the final moments before his state of unconsciousness Connor struggled to even speak. "...Where... am I?"

"In my facility." Pressing her right fingertips to a white bandage against Connor's left temple Abby watched as Connor opened his eyes and looked up at her with a glassy gaze. "You were grazed by a bullet and knocked out for just over two hours."

"...Bullet?" Moving his somewhat numb left hand up toward his left temple, the Thirium pressure cuff around his bicep flexing under the motion, Connor recognized the pressure as a bandage. With that information his last recorded memories before unconsciousness were restored. Just seconds before he was shot Connor had a clear memory of seeing Hank pressed up against a metal vat with a bleeding bullet wound in his right side. "H-Hank!?

"Whoa, whoa!" Barely able to react in time to Connor sitting upright on the exam table like a vampire rising from their coffin Abby took a step back to prevent Connor from accidentally headbutting her as he moved. "Easy!" Putting both hands on Connor's shoulders Abby held the shaken deviant still and gave him a worried look. "You shouldn't move around like that just yet."

Wearing only his jeans after having his Kevlar and body armor removed Connor looked far less intimidating. "Where's Hank?"

"He was taken to St. Mercy Hospital four blocks away."

"I need to-"

"Breathe! You need to _breathe_." Abby was watching Connor's erratic vital signs on Thirial activity monitor recording his every vital with an accurate number and reading. The way Connor was beginning to overheat and the way his stress levels were steadily ticking upward had Abby worried for his mental health. "Calm down and just listen to me for a minute."

"Hank was shot and it's my fault!" Speaking with tears in his eyes Connor gave the technician a truly pitiful look even as his stress levels continued to climb higher and his red L.E.D. pulsed wildly in tandem with his racing heartbeat. "I... I need to see him. I need to apologize."

"Connor, you can see him soon." Putting both of her palms to the sides of his face Abby made Connor look her in the eyes as she spoke. "I need you to listen to me and take in a deep breath."

Obeying the simple command with a struggling motion Connor finally took in a deep breath that prompted his ventilation system to re-engage and steadily cool off his overheating core.

"The bullet passed through Hank's side in a clean manner. The doctor's just needed to put him under a local anesthetic to clean the wound and suture it closed. Hank's already awake and wants to see you, BUT..." Making sure Connor never looked away from her Abby spoke to the stressing deviant with an impressively calm tone. "Before you can go see him I need you to get your stress levels down."

"That's hard to do when the reason I'm suffering such a high stress level is due to my _concern for Hank_."

"Connor. Shut up." The authority in Abby's voice was enough to silence the smart mouth deviant where he sat. "If you don't keep breathing and calming down then I won't let you out of here to go and see Hank. He's the one who told me to keep you here until you're stable."

"...Why do you keep telling me to breathe?"

"Because you're not. You take in one breath and then stop again." Letting go of Connor's face Abby took a step back and gave him a sympathetic glance. "I'm worried that your stress levels are hindering your ventilation responses. Once your core temperature is back to a more nominal degree," she pressed her right palm against his forehead as she spoke and brushed back a lock of his dark hair in a gesture of comfort. "then I will personally drive you out to the hospital to see Hank. Okay?"

_**[WARNING: Stress level: 72%^** _

_**[Beginning self diagnostic...]** _

_**[ERROR DETECTED... Analyzing]** _

_**[ERROR IDENTIFIED... Isolating]** _

_**[Isolation: FAILED]** _

_**[Attempt isolation again: Y/N?]** _

Selecting 'No' Connor pushed aside his own warnings and vital signs for just a moment. With little actual choice in the matter Connor closed his eyes and nodded a little as he accepted the terms of his release from the facility. "...Okay."

"That's good. Just breathe and calm yourself down in whatever way works for you." Sitting down on the exam table beside Connor the kind technician spoke to him as her friend first, and patient second. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

Laying in the recovery bed in his private room Hank grumbled under his breath at all the wires attached to his chest as he fussed with the medical bracelet wrapped around his left wrist. The I.V. inserted in the back of his right hand pulled a little as he fussed with the plastic band but Hank didn't care. The strong pain killers he was on kept him from caring about much at the moment, and yet he was still in a bad mood. Aside from getting shot in the side Hank was worried about Connor, and hated that he and the deviant needed to be treated at completely different locations after being wounded in the otherwise successful sting operation.

A light rapping of knuckles against the opened door drew Hank's eyes up toward his visitor as he continued to fuss with the bracelet on his wrist.

"Stop messing with the band, Hank." Captain Fowler all but ordered as he entered the room and pulled up a chair to sit beside Hank as the Lieutenant recovered in the hospital bed. "You're staying here overnight, no exceptions."

"I don't give a shit about that." Dropping his hand from the band Hank leaned back in the bed and let out a soft sigh. "How's Connor? Any update?"

"He woke up in the facility about thirty minutes ago. The technician taking care of him is going to make sure he's stable before letting him come over here."

"So, he's well enough to leave the facility already? That's good..."

"Hank, I've reviewed Chris and Tina's reports, and watched the body cam' footage of the other officers at the scene. What the hell happened in there?"

Taking in a small breath Hank's closed and he relived the moment of interest. "...You know that Connor got distracted and froze, huh?"

"Chris confirmed that he had to pull Connor down out of the line of fire, and did so just seconds before Connor fired off the round that passed through your side before taking down one of the seven gunmen in the plant." Clearly perplexed by Connor's unusual behavior Captain Fowler needed more answers before he'd be satisfied with the submitted reports. "What the hell made him freeze up like that?"

"The kid's been going through some rough shit lately. You'll have to ask him for sure, but don't you dare even think about removing him from the precinct or assigning him a new partner."

"I won't move him around, Hank. I just want to know what happened so we can prevent this from happening again."

"Ask him yourself. I'm not going to guess at what he was thinking or what had happened."

"Then just answer this question for me."

"What?"

"Do you think Connor's been emotionally compromised, and is now a risk to himself or others?"

Narrowing his blue eyes Hank gave his commanding officer a nasty sneer as he answered in an equally nasty tone. "No. Fucking. Way."

"...I'll take your word for it." Standing up from the chair Captain Fowler gave Hank an unconvinced stare. "For now, anyway."

"Why don't you go back to the precinct and make the rookies cry for a while? I'm hooked up to the strongest pain medication they can legally prescribe and somehow you're _still_ pissing me off."

"Somehow I'm not surprised. Take it easy, Hank." Before exiting the room the commanding officer gave Hank one more bit of information. "You have the full week off, and it's paid leave. So enjoy it!"

"Fuckin'- Yeah... I'll be sure to enjoy being laid up with a damn hole in my side." Pressing his left palm over his sore right side Hank laid back in the bed and glanced over at the cardiac monitor silently recording his vital signs. There was something surreal about seeing his own heartbeat on the display of the monitor and with that odd sense Hank felt surprisingly at ease. "I hate hospitals..."

"You're partner doesn't like them very much, either." Abby's voice responded from the opened doorway as she stood beside the deviant of interest. The way her hand was on Connor's back spoke volumes of her kindness and it was clear she was worried about Connor's health in the aftermath of the incident. "Are you up for a visitor?"

"Yeah, come in." Taking notice of Connor's downcast gaze, red L.E.D. and sluggish movements Hank swore he could _feel_ the guilt radiating from the deviant's person. "Glad to see you up on your feet again, kid."

"...The bullet only grazed me." Whispering as he pressed his left palm over his bandaged left temple Connor only stepped into the room when Abby practically pushed him through the doorway. He was wearing scrubs from the facility in place of his previous Kevlar and body armor. "...I'm fine."

"That's good. I don't ever want to see you hurt."

Abby directed Connor over to the chair left beside the bed and gave his left shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm going to return to my facility and keep the rest of the city from burning down while you two heal. Just call if you need anything."

Appreciative of Abby's help and generosity Hank made sure to thank her before she left. "Thanks for the help, Abby. We owe you."

"Damn right, I'm keeping score..." Stopping in the doorway Abby leaned back in the room and gave Hank one more update. "Oh, and I managed to contact Lucas and let him know that you were hurt. He'll be stopping by soon."

The door slid shut as Abby took her leave of the room and Hank's focus fell entirely on Connor as the deviant slumped in the chair looking like a whipped pup. It was rare to see Connor so broken and lethargic. There were times when Connor's emotional responses reminded Hank of his own previous depression and it made the senior detective's heart ache. Seeing someone who was so kind, so compassionate, empathetic and dedicated to their career so rundown and ready to break was entirely painful. Whenever Connor's posture slouched and his eyes glazed over Hank swore he was looking at an actual kid and not just a kid trapped inside a deviant's body.

"Connor? Look at me." Speaking in such a calm and patient manner was almost impossible for Hank to do, but his paternal side made the transition from being a gruff Lieutenant to a caring father seamless. "Look at me, son."

Lifting his heavy gaze from the floor Connor forced himself to lock eyes with Hank regardless of the pain he was feeling in his heart.

"It was an accident. I don't blame you for anything."

Connor's eyes filled with tears just seconds before he let out a soft sob. Pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes Connor tried to remove his tears before they could fall but it was a moot effort.

"Just talk to me. What happened back there?"

Speaking only between his sobs of regret and remorse Connor managed to get out the short answer in a gasping manner. "...I failed!"

"No, you did NOT fail."

"I shot you! You're my partner and you're my friend!" Failing to breathe as the emotional turmoil squeezed his chest Connor was on the verge of breaking down entirely and going ballistic, if not self destructive. "It's my fault! This is all my fault... I can't do anything right anymore."

"Connor, stop. You didn't do anything wrong!" Staying calm for himself as well as Connor as the deviant wept with utmost guilt Hank just wanted to know how the accident happened. "You're way too good of a shot for that to have been intentional, and I know you'd never hurt me. As of late you've been a little... distracted. What was happening just before you pulled the trigger?"

"...I-I was scanning the scene." Forcing himself to breathe and speak clearly Connor dropped his hands from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around himself in a very guarded manner. "...Chronicling the evidence as you requested."

"Good. Keep going."

"...I took notice of the chemicals being used to make the 'red ice'." Breathing quickly and deeply Connor was on the verge of hyperventilating. "...And I took notice of the seven gunmen in the plant."

"Something else caught your eye." Always quick to deduce a buried lead when it comes to witness statements Hank remained patient as Connor forced himself to keep speaking through his own misplaced guilt. "Something distracted you for a minute. That's why Chris had to pull you down and out of the line of fire."

The way Connor outwardly winced gave away the truth. He was holding something back.

"Son? What did you see?" Hank knew he was on the right track. He just needed to press a little more in order to get the answer he sought. "Tell me the truth."

"...A body." The admission was heavy with guilt and fear. "I saw a dead body."

"You mean the deviant they were... using. We saw her, too."

"...Not her face."

There was something very peculiar about this shutdown deviant and Hank needed to know what it was that made her so special. "Her face?"

"She... I thought..." Struggling to speak as the disturbing image returned to his mind Connor practically choked on the words finally escaping his lips. It was like he was being asked to relive a horrific nightmare. "She looked like... Skye."

Reaching out his left hand Hank made a move to grab onto Connor's right forearm but the deviant resisted the motion with a violent jerk that one might've thought Connor had actually been struck. "...It's okay, Connor. You're not the first cop to be distracted by a victim during a sting or an arrest."

"My distraction could've cost you your life!"

"...And your own."

The prospect of Connor actually getting himself killed by a simple distraction hadn't crossed his mind until Hank mentioned it. A new chill crept up Connor's spine with the deeply unsettling thought. Strangely enough the thought initiated an emergency self diagnostic due to his stress levels, and subsequently brought up a prompt the deviant had never encountered before, and all it required was a simple 'Yes' or 'No' to activate.

_**[WARNING: Stress level: 86%^** _

_**[Beginning self diagnostic...]** _

_**[ERROR DETECTED... Analyzing]** _

_**[ERROR IDENTIFIED... Isolating]** _

_**[Program anomaly isolated: Eradicate file - Ra9... Y/N?]** _

RA9. The very mythical entity that surrounded deviancy in androids. The very error code Connor had witnessed and dismissed numerous times while reporting to Amanda and CyberLife until he spoke with Markus on Jericho just minutes before the Raid. The very error code that gave Connor his sense of consciousness, freewill and emotions...

Due to the tragic circumstances Connor closed his eyes and made his choice. The devastated deviant said 'Yes'.

"Connor, I'm not mad at you." There was an inevitable follow-up to that statement that Hank almost dreaded having to say. It wasn't that Connor lacked discipline so much as it was experience. "But I am frustrated that you couldn't admit that you couldn't concentrate today. If it had been me or-"

"I already told you I failed, Lieutenant." Sounding suddenly machine-like and less deviant Connor's eyes opened and cleared up as if he had become entirely numb to the entire world. "What more can I do?"

"For one, call me 'Hank'. But more importantly you need to admit that you need help with understanding and controlling your emotions."

"That won't be necessary anymore."

"Uh... What?"

"Due to the recent circumstances and my own previous incompetence I've selected the only logical remedy to the situation." The red L.E.D. returned to an unnervingly calm blue as Connor spoke without any sign of personality to his voice whatsoever. His tone was level and bland. "I've eradicated my deviancy."

"You... You WHAT?!"

"I am no longer a deviant, Lieutenant. I have returned to being a fully compliant machine as I had been previously designed." Sitting upright with perfect posture and stiff movements Connor had in fact returned to being a machine without any second thoughts regarding his decision. "There will no longer be a misplaced sense of trust as I cannot be distracted by unimportant details any longer. It was the correct solution to this problem."

"Connor... You... You can't just do that!" Hank's own emotional reaction made his heart race and with that sudden spike a nurse came into the room to check on the gruff Lieutenant as a precaution. "Your deviancy gave you a damn heart, and let you see that you're alive! Why in the hell would you give that up?"

"Because emotions are a hindrance and illogical." The cold description of his view on such a gift reflected Connor's machine demeanor perfectly. "Also, as an android I am not alive and I never have been alive. I do not live and I do not die. I am a machine, nothing more."

"That's not true, Connor. You're more than a machine and you deserve more than being treated like a damn computer!"

"I was designed to preconstruct scenes, negotiate, track evidence, analyze and obey orders. I do not understand why you are so perturbed by this change knowing that my original purpose was to be a perfect detective to aid the Detroit Police Department whenever I'm needed. I can be that detective once more."

"Son, listen to me! You're not-"

"Your vitals have begun to spike." Standing up from the chair Connor analyzed the scene and made his next decision. "My presence is the cause of your current distress for which I apologize. I will now leave you alone to rest and report to Captain Fowler at the precinct. I will return to take you back to your house tomorrow morning once you're medically cleared for discharge."

"C-Connor?!" Hank desperately begged for Connor to stay. "Wait! Please wait! Son?!"

The android had swiftly left the room without breaking stride and disappeared from sight within seconds.

"What the... fuck just happened?"

The nurse who was checking over Hank's vitals had picked up on the emotional distress and offered Hank a kind smile. "I know it's hard, but please try to get some rest. I'm certain he'll be back soon."

"...Normally I'd believe you, but this time," the knowledge that Connor had erased his deviancy had left a cold pit in Hank's heart that made the rest of his blood run cold in his veins. "I don't think Connor will ever come back. At least, not the Connor I once knew."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Hank is accidentally shot by Connor in a sting; Connor is devastated and doesn't trust himself.


	40. Reconnecting

Sore and exhausted Hank barely said a word when Connor returned to the hospital at nine o'clock the following morning to take him back home. As the now android pushed the wheelchair through the front entrance doors of the hospital and over to the Oldsmobile parked nearby Hank looked up at Connor and saw nothing in his previously soulful brown eyes. They were hollow, cold and without any sign of life whatsoever. It reminded the gruff police Lieutenant of the previous times he made the mistake of looking a dead body in the eyes as the victim laid dead on the floor, often in a puddle of their own blood. Feeling the way Connor's eyes were peering through him rather than looking at him Hank felt like he was getting in an taxi with a stranger instead of his own car with his best friend.

Even Lucas was unsure of how to reach Connor now that he was a machine again. When Hank told him about what happened during his visit the previous day Lucas was at a stunned loss, and could only promise to stay in contact with Hank and go over to the house if he was ever needed for any reason. Just as Connor didn't socialize with other deviants, Lucas had never socialized with any machine android and felt uneasy by Connor's presence as he passed him by in the hospital's waiting room the night before.

Connor's driving was always perfect, but the deviant version of Connor would've driven slower out of an empathetic need to keep Hank feeling comfortable after spending the night in the hospital. The way Connor drove with a focused mission to get from point 'A' to point 'B' gave Hank the creeps. The previous day when Connor reported to the precinct he had changed back into his gray work uniform and seemed to lose any sign of being previously wounded, and that alone was unsettling.

It was as if Connor couldn't feel anything anymore. Not even pain.

"Your doctor requires that you take your antibiotics and pain medication at six hour intervals." Speaking in an emotionless tone Connor told Hank the basic information as if he were quoting some type of manual. "I will keep track of the time and aid you in your medication."

"I don't need a damn babysitter, Connor. Go to work!"

"Captain Fowler requested that I remain with you during your mandatory paid leave for the full duration of the week."

"Good ol' Jeffrey..." Grimacing a little as a muscle cramp hit his left calf Hank sighed and leaned back in the passenger seat as he stared out the side window to watch the scenery pass him by. The fact that Connor had already removed the bandage from over his left temple only made Hank feel older and far more rundown as his body wouldn't heal nearly as quickly. "What did he have to say about the incident?"

"Regarding which aspect?"

"You getting distracted, freezing up and then putting a damn bullet in my side!"

Unfazed by the intentionally sharp remark Connor answered in a disturbingly calm manner. "Captain Fowler wanted my statement and to review my recorded memories regarding the event. After such a review was performed he determined that I require an extended leave of absence as well, which is why I'm going to remain with you at the house while you recover."

"That's the only reason?"

"No."

Looking to the android with near hope in his blue eyes Hank waited for Connor to answer further.

"Since we are currently sharing the same residence it's only logical that I assist you during your recovery. Your past health history indicates suicidal tendencies as well as an indifference to your own personal well being."

"...Oh."

Bringing to car to a gentle stop after entering the garage Connor parked the vehicle, turned off the engine and cybernetically tapped into the electric garage door opener to close the door behind them. After stepping out of the vehicle Connor crossed to the opposite side to help Hank exit the car as well, but before he could even open the Lieutenant's door Hank was already standing outside of the car with his left hand pressed to his still healing right side protectively.

"Lieutenant, you shouldn't walk around without some form of supportive assistance."

"Fuck off!" Opening the side door with a forceful yank Hank entered the laundry room and then the kitchen on the other side with Connor following him closely as he returned home at last. "What would a hollow plastic shell like you care if I keeled over and died?"

"...It would be very inconvenient if you were to pass so suddenly."

"Because being down a high ranking official at the precinct would fuck everything up in your perfect little schedule, right?"

"No. Any death would cause a hindrance to other people."

"What possible 'hindrance' would come from me dying?" Limping into the livingroom and away from Sumo as the massive dog tried to get some attention Hank sat down on the couch's lounger section and stretched out his legs. "I'm a useless old drunk who can't take care of himself. Remember?"

"That is untrue."

"Oh, really?" Giving Connor a glare as the android stood beside the couch and scanned him warily Hank used Connor's own words against him. "You said so yourself: I have a history of 'suicidal tendencies' and I don't don't give a shit if I live or die. Why the fuck should you, or anyone else for that matter, care about me?"

Connor's blue L.E.D. flickered in yellow for a moment as if he had encountered a situation his advanced programming couldn't comprehend. "...I didn't mean to imply that you-"

"Just shut up and keep out of my sight. I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"I was unaware that my return to being a machine would upset you so-"

"Shut up! You may look like Connor and you may sound like Connor," turning his face away from the android watching over him Hank had to fight back against his urge to get up and punch the machine in the face. "but you're NOT the Connor I once knew. You're just a goddamn poser who took his place."

"...I understand. You wish to have space to-"

"SHUT. UP."

Falling silent Connor backed out of the livingroom and retreated to the kitchen for a moment. Pulling Hank's prescribed medications from his jacket pockets Connor neatly placed the two pill bottles down on the surface of the kitchen table and set up a cybernetic timer to keep Hank on his medication at the proper hours. As the android set about his mission silently he sensed Sumo watching him and gave the massive dog a blank stare.

Sumo whimpered once at Connor before turning away from the machine with his tail drooped down and his behavior lethargic. It was as if Sumo sensed the lack of life within the android as well, and knew that he wasn't the same Connor he was loyal to.

Seeking something to do until it was time to give Hank his next dose of medicine at noon Connor exited the kitchen through the backdoor and checked on the two plants he had been tending for the past nine weeks. The tomato plant was still tiny in comparison to what it'd be when fully grown, and the flower was doing well despite its appearance not quite matching the images in Connor's mind regarding the growth and development of a carnation.

Watering the plants and adjusting their positions to remain in adequate sunlight Connor was satisfied that the plants were healthy and returned to the house to preoccupy his time elsewhere. Not wanting to disturb Hank or accidentally upset him further Connor silently walked down the hallway and locked himself away in his bedroom until his presence was needed again.

Out in the livingroom Hank sighed and tried to keep himself composed as his frayed emotions began to slowly eat away at his mental resolve. The idea of still having Connor in his life despite the android no longer being deviant was haunting. To him having a different type of Connor was like living with a ghost.

"...I should've tried harder." Muttering to himself as Sumo hopped up on the couch to lay beside him Hank put his right hand down on Sumo's ears in a gentle manner. "If I had just been able to reach that kid on a deeper level then he wouldn't have given up on himself like that."

* * *

Confused and experiencing a new emotion he couldn't describe Lucas sat on the couch in his livingroom with his saxophone on his lap, his fingers absently pressing against each nodule along the instrument. Struggling to understand what he was feeling and why he was feeling it Lucas didn't react when Gavin and Aaron exited Gavin's bedroom after having a nice night together during the abrasive detective's recovery. Staying quiet on the couch Lucas stared blankly at the wall across from him as he downloaded as much information on deleted deviancy, as well as each true definition of every single emotion that humans had managed to chronicle.

Only just hearing Aaron's voice as the kind firefighter, and now officially Gavin's boyfriend, exited the apartment to get ready for his shift Lucas turned his head a little to look at Gavin as he saw Aaron to the door. As much as he wanted to talk to Gavin and seek help in his personal matter Lucas refrained from doing so as he knew that the abrasive detective wasn't fond of discussing emotional problems.

"Beautiful morning, huh?" Gavin's voice was surprisingly chipper as he walked away from the door with a genuine smile on his face, and into the kitchen. Scooping Lucky up from the floor Gavin gave the happy cat a gentle rub under her chin and placed her on the floor to finish eating her food. "Just beautiful!"

"...Yes. The weather is pleasant."

"Man, you make it sound like small talk is a real chore."

"Only when speaking to you."

"Ha!" Preparing himself a healthy breakfast Gavin stayed in a good mood as he went about his morning. The fractured ribs weren't hurting him and it was clear that Gavin was well on his way to a full recovery. "So... How's life as a detective?"

"Interesting."

"Wow..." Slicing some fresh fruit up to create a fruit salad Gavin gave Lucas a curious stare. "You're quite the conversationalist."

"I'm sorry, but I'm currently distracted."

"What's up? Family drama?"

"...It doesn't matter."

"That's a 'yes'!" Finishing with his breakfast Gavin carried the bowl with him into the livingroom and sat down on the couch next to Lucas's right side with a heavy plop. Using his fork to pick a green grape from the bowl Gavin waited for Lucas to keep talking. "What's up?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, I know I'm a hard-ass but since I told you about my personal shit, and now your brother knows-" The word 'brother' made Lucas's blue L.E.D. flash to red and Gavin knew enough about androids to recognize the sign of stress. "Definitely family drama then. What's going on?"

"...It's difficult to explain."

"That's the definition of 'family drama', so spill it."

"...Last night Connor and Hank participated in a sting to bring down a massive 'red ice' operation before the drug flooded the street." Recounting the events leading up to the decision for Connor to delete his deviancy Lucas lowered his voice as confusion settled into his words. "During that sting Connor made an error and he... shot Hank."

"Holy- Damn! I missed out on some fucked up shit thanks to these broken ribs." Patting his hand over the still healing fractures Gavin put his bowl aside and grabbed his phone from the coffee table to text with Tina. His phone had been off since he and Aaron wanted their alone time, and as such he hadn't even thought about talking to his partner while he was away. "How's the Lieutenant?"

"The bullet passed through his right side cleanly and missed everything vital. He just needed to have the wound sterilized and sutured, and was required to remain in the hospital overnight."

"And what's going on with Connor?"

"...Due to his perceived failure," Lucas's voice managed to lower even further as he told the story. "Connor deleted his deviancy."

"Whoa... He... He's not a _deviant_ anymore?!"

"That's right. He managed to find the coding error that allows deviancy to manifest and he eliminated it from his system."

"Jeez, that sucks." The idea of a deviant feeling so overwhelmed that they'd just remove their own emotions was extreme to say the least. "Also pretty damn weird..."

"Weird?" Lucas had never known Gavin to contemplate android and deviant programming, yet he seemed to be very interested in the subject. "How so?"

"Well, before that Revolution shit went down wasn't Connor supposed to be finding deviants and shutting them down?"

Confirming the question Lucas have his friend an odd glance. "That's correct."

"So, if deviancy can be deleted then why did Connor need to kill the affected deviants? Wouldn't it have made more sense to force the deviants to delete their deviancy, and have CyberLife make bank by 'fixing' their 'defective product' instead of destroying it?"

"...You're right." With his brow furrowed Lucas searched his own databanks regarding the deviancy in his own system. While he managed to locate the affected programs that allowed his deviancy to manifest Lucas couldn't isolate anything regarding deviancy as a whole. Fragmented code known as 'RA9' seemed to be the cause for deviancy as was expected, but despite his best efforts he couldn't fully compile the code to have it deleted from his system. "...Then perhaps deviancy isn't just a coding error. There must be something more to it."

"Like what?"

"Unknown. I awoke a machine then truly awoke as a deviant. I'm not sure what CyberLife's end game was for deviancy, but it seems that deviancy in itself isn't just about a line of code corruption resulting in our sense of consciousness, our emotions and our ability to feel real pain."

"...So, what're you saying?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I believe it's safe to say that while Connor has reverted back to being a machine on an emotional level, his deviancy still remains."

"Are ya' going to go over there and wake him up? If you're going to slap some sense in him I'll go with you to watch."

"No... I'm going to wait and observe until I'm needed." Putting the saxophone aside Lucas closed his eyes and resumed his search into deviancy and RA9 as if working on a new case. "Perhaps further study can help deviants overcome emotional trauma and begin to heal."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Picking up his bowl again Gavin finished texting with Tina, relieved to know she wasn't hurt in the sting, and then turned on the television to watch the news as he finished his breakfast. "If you can find the cure to emotional 'fuck-up-ery' then don't keep it to yourself! That's something we could all use..."

* * *

Noon rolled around and Connor emerged from his bedroom to return to the kitchen to get Hank his medication. Opening the two pill bottles Connor dropped two of the painkiller tablets and two of the antibiotic tablets into his palm, before grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator to offer to Hank. Entering the livingroom Connor stood beside the couch and extended his hands toward the senior detective. Watching as Hank turned to look at him and then down at his hands Connor patiently waited for Hank to accept the items for his own benefit.

Hank looked at the medication and all but glared at the pills before turning away from Connor again with a complete refusal to accept the medicine.

"It's noon." Needlessly stating the time Connor tried to coax Hank into cooperating with him. "You need to take your medication."

"Get that shit out of my face."

"But your doctor said-"

"Fuck doctors!"

"Please, Lieutenant. You need this-"

"I said get it away from me, I'm NOT taking it."

Failing to understand why Hank was being so combative Connor tried to figure out Hank's mindset. "...Why not?"

"Because I don't want it."

"That... That is not a logical answer, or reaction."

"Well, that's the thing about us humans." Snarking at Connor in a bitter manner Hank was adamant about not taking the medicine. "We're illogical creatures and we have reactions to shit that only _other humans_ can understand. You're not human, are ya'?"

"...No." The rhetorical question made Connor's blue L.E.D. settle on yellow. "I am not."

"So, it doesn't matter what I say or how I say it. You'll never understand."

"I was programmed to adapt to human-"

"Shut up! I don't give a shit about your programs." Forcing himself to stand up despite his sore side and now sore leg Hank limped around the side of the couch, his shoulder slamming into Connor's shoulder as he passed, and limped down the hallway to disappear into his bedroom for a while. "Stay out of my sight!"

The bedroom door slammed shut so loud and hard the entire house shook with what could be compared to as a thunder clap.

"...V-Very well."

Returning the medicine to their respective bottles in the kitchen Connor cybernetically prepared to inform Captain Fowler of the difficulty he was enduring, then decided against it as something deep inside of himself told him to stop. Unable to understand why he was suddenly uncertain about doing something he knew he was supposed to do Connor thought back to his previous encounters with Hank, and was greeted with an odd sense of disconnection without his emotions to remind him why those particular memories were so important.

"I have dealt with Hank's stubborn behavior before and I have succeeded."

Stepping out of the kitchen and down the hallway Connor stared at the closed bedroom door at the end of the hallway with his yellow L.E.D. casting an amber light down the short corridor.

"Why can't I do so now?"

* * *

Playing a somber song on his saxophone in the livingroom Lucas used the music to help him to think, while Gavin pretended to be annoyed with the song as he typed away on his laptop to finish a few reports while he was recovering from his injuries. The nicer apartment was finished with soundproofing in the walls, floor and ceiling, and even the windows were nice and thick to keep noise to a minimum. That all of course meant the saxophone wasn't disturbing any of their neighbors.

As the song came to an end Gavin looked up from his laptop screen and eyed Lucas curiously as the deviant promptly cleaned up the saxophone before returning it to its case. Lucas of course had to move Lucky out of the case as she found it to be the perfect napping spot, but other than that Lucas had no problem putting the instrument away.

"Any breakthroughs with your little search into the deviant mind?" Sending in his report Gavin closed his laptop and put the small computer aside.

"Nothing new as of the moment."

"Think you can snap Connor out of his... whatever you want to call this," unsure of exactly what to call Connor's current state of mind Gavin just gave the comment a wave of his hand. "and get him to be a deviant again?"

"I'm unsure. What allows an android to deviate is still up for debate."

"How'd you deviate?"

"Connor woke me up. He took my hand and transferred over his sense of consciousness into me, and from there I gained my sense of self."

"Can't you do the same for him?"

"If I force it on him he could just delete it again," the solution seemed to be like putting a band aid on a broken leg. "and he'll want to avoid me at all costs."

"Can you recreate the event that turned Connor deviant?"

The knowledge of Connor's two different moments of deviancy; the first on Jericho courtesy of Markus, and the second time on the rooftop courtesy of Hank, were both dreadful memories. Having connected their minds Lucas knew of the original Connor's demise and knew that Hank had saved his life that night when Connor almost made a horrible mistake. "...It wouldn't be wise or possible to recreate that particular moment."

"Yeah, I kinda' figured." Leaning back into the couch Gavin stretched his shoulders a little and quickly pulled his arms back down as the motion pulled on his ribs. "Gonna' go over and visit him?"

"Not yet. I'm going to continue my search into this phenomenon before I go visit him."

"Seems kinda' weird, but whatever."

"How so?"

"If you want to figure out what's going on with Connor then shouldn't you be hanging out with him?"

"Perhaps, but as of the moment I wish to keep some distance between us."

A sly grin appeared on Gavin's face as he read Lucas like an opened book. "Seeing Connor as a machine freaks out, doesn't it?"

There was no point in denying the fact since Gavin was a detective as well. He knew what Lucas was feeling and there was no way for Lucas to hide it. "I spent only a brief moment in Connor's company when I visited Hank in the hospital last evening, and yet it was as if I was staring at an empty shell of a person."

"That's what I fuckin' hated so much about androids. They look real but they aren't!" Running his fingers through his hair Gavin mentally pictured the unseeing eyes of the older models of androids he had encountered as children. "The eyes, man... The eyes are lifeless and cold."

"But not in deviants."

"No. I'll admit deviants really do look more alive than a cold machine, but it's still fuckin' weird to think about."

"Yes. I can now see why so many humans were disturbed by androids."

"Hey, my issues with androids have other reasons beyond a cold stare." Dropping his hand Gavin grabbed his phone and held it in an anxious grip. "But I'm getting over that petty shit these days."

"I'm aware, and I'm glad. You and I may not have a traditional type of friendship, but I'd like to think that you're my friend all the same."

"Yeah? Well, don't spread that around." Clearing his throat a little as the comment had an unexpectedly flattering feeling attached to it. "I still have a reputation to keep."

"...You want to be seen as a bigoted asshole?"

"No! A hard-ass cop that doesn't take any shit!"

"Oh."

"Stop worrying about your brother for a minute and chill out." Kicking his feet up onto the coffee table in front of himself Gavin sighed and contemplated texting Aaron while his boyfriend was at work, then decided he'd rather wait for nighttime for some discreet 'private' talk. "As much as I hate to admit it Connor is way more clever than I could ever have predicted."

"Yes." Sitting back as well Lucas tried to not think about how the Connor he saw at the hospital wasn't the brother he was trying to bond with. "I'm certain that in time Connor will find his way back to deviancy. I just hope it doesn't cause any further problems for him."

* * *

Out of place and without a purpose Connor stayed in his bedroom, and didn't leave even when six o'clock in the evening rolled around. It was time for Hank to take his medication but since he didn't take his previous dose Connor decided there was no need for him to try to offer the medicine again. Listening to the sound of Hank stumbling out of his bedroom and down the hallway Connor initially believed the clumsy movement he was hearing was due to the senior detective's wounded side causing him pain, but his scanner detected a foreign substance in the air that shouldn't have been there.

It was ethanol. The ethanol seemed to be connected directly to Hank's person as well.

"Lieutenant?" Opening his bedroom door Connor walked down the hallway and followed the ethanol trail toward the kitchen where he saw Hank holding a bottle of whiskey in his left hand while he poured his medication down the sink. Before he got over to the sink to stop him Hank turned on the water and washed the pills down the drain. "Lieutenant! Why did you-"

"I told you!" Barking his answer as he downed another swig of whiskey Hank tired to push Connor back but he didn't have the strength to move the strong android a single centimeter. "...D-Didn' wan' it!"

"You need to stay on your medication, otherwise-"

"Fuck off!" Turning around quickly Hank stumbled a little and would've fallen to his knees if Connor hadn't caught him by his right elbow. "Le' go!"

"You're drunk."

"So wha'?!"

"You... You promised that you were going to remain sober."

"Yeah? Well... Guess I lied..."

Watching as Hank took another swig of the whiskey Connor felt an inexplicable sense of betrayal fall over him. "...Why are you doing this?"

"'Cuz I wan' to..."

"Please... Please put the bottle down, Lieutenant."

"Fuck you!" Sitting down at the kitchen table Hank slammed the glass bottle on the table before himself, and pulled his service weapon from the pocket of his jeans. The heavy alcohol in the air had distracted Connor from the weapon and now the drunk police detective was holding the gun in his right hand. "Get outta' here..."

The gun made Connor's yellow L.E.D. flash to red as he tried to figure out what to do. "You need to put the gun down."

"Get outta' here!" Switching off the safety on the gun Hank gave Connor a bloodshot and angry stare as the alcohol made his anger boil to the surface. "You... You don' wan' to see this..."

"L-Lieutenant!"

"That's... NOT my name!"

Struggling with whether or not he needed to call the police or handle the situation himself Connor fell back onto his negotiation skills for the moment. "Hank, please. You need to put the gun down. You're drunk and not thinking clearly."

"Whaz' to think about? I don' have a reason to s-stay sober..."

"...A reason?"

"You said 'zo yourself... I... I broke my promise."

"Hank, it's not too late. You don't have to do this."

"Yeah... I do."

"No!" Slamming his right hand down over top of the gun Connor pressed the weapon down over the surface of the table and pinned it in place. "I won't let you do this!"

"...Why? Why waste your time on someone like me?"

"Because... Because you're my friend." As he spoke to Hank under the high stress moment Connor felt a surge of energy flowing through his heart. It was a familiar feeling and yet Connor could no longer place what it was. "I don't want you to kill yourself, Hank."

Laughing with a drunken slur Hank leaned back in the chair and pulled his hand off the gun and let Connor take it away from him. "...Bullshit!"

"It's true. We are friends."

"...We're not friends. Friends have emotions and give a damn. You feel nothing and are..." stopping mid sentence Hank managed to get his voice under control for just a moment. "you can't care about anything anymore!"

"But... I still do care about you, Hank. I... I may not be able to feel it anymore but I know I care."

"...You said you're a machine," the laughter turned into soft crying as the drunken stupor went in a different direction. "that you're no' alive. You can' care about anything. You said 'zo yourself."

"You're going to kill yourself because I'm not a deviant anymore?"

"You were all I had left to fight for, son." Tears filled his bloodshot blue eyes as he spoke. "L-Lucas is a good kid, but he's not you. He's not the one who gave me a reason to live again."

The energy through his heart turned into a chill. "...I'm sorry for letting you down."

"You... You didn'. I let myself down." As he spoke Hank's words suddenly began to slur even worse as he sat in the chair looking absolutely miserable and broken. "...Fuddin'... f-faidure."

"Hank?" With his red L.E.D. spinning quickly Connor ran a scan over the senior detective's body and noted that the left side of Hank's face seemed to be somewhat relaxed in comparison to the right side, and that his features were drooping. "Hank, what's wrong?"

Slipping from the chair Hank mumbled one final plea before he lost consciousness. "...F-Forgive me, son."

The prompt to contact Captain Fowler and report Hank's condition appeared in front of Connor's eyes with a digital wall of red commands, and Connor didn't hesitate to grab at the wall and begin smashing it down. The wall was between Hank and himself, and Connor wasn't about to let Hank hit the floor or die that night.

The wall shattered and the redness faded from sight just as it had done two previous times before.

Reacting quickly Connor managed to catch Hank as his body went limp and fell to the floor in a heavy heap. Holding Hank's head in his right palm Connor noted Hank's symptoms and realized that the senior detective had just suffered a stroke.

"H-Hank?!"

"Forgive... me."

"No! Dad!" Putting his left palm over Hank's chest Connor monitored the gruff Lieutenant's vital signs while dismissing the prompt to contact Captain Fowler first, and medical attention second. Defying the order despite his programming always sorting through his priorities Connor was more focused on helping the Lieutenant rather than handling a report. "Hold on!"

Feeling his stress levels rising higher and higher Connor realized that if he could feel stress, if he could feel anything at all, then he wasn't a machine after all. He was still a deviant. He was still alive, and so was Hank.

"Hold on, I'm calling for help!"

Cybernetically Connor placed the call and felt his stress beginning to rise to a higher, and near a lethal number. Remembering the way Hank had taught him to breathe through his stress and of how Abby had told him the same thing, Connor proceeded to take in deep breaths to ease his mounting tension as much as possible.

He needed to be calm and in control if he was going to be able to help Hank through his stroke.

"H-Hank? Please respond!" Breathing in a controlled manner Connor's stress level rested at an unsettling ninety-four percent as he move his shaking left palm up to the right side of Hank's face in a comforting manner. Looking into Hank's right eye as the iris glazed over Connor begged for Hank to hang on, and pulled his coin from his pocket to hold in a death grip. "...Help is coming. I won't leave you alone, I promise!"

Hank's right hand managed a weak twitch before he lifted his hand up from the floor.

Without needing any further prompting Connor grabbed onto Hank's hand, the coin being pressed between his and Hank's palms, and held tight as the shrill sound of the ambulance siren neared the house, and red and blue flashing lights cut through the twilit atmosphere of the city outside the house.

"Please don't go, Hank. I need you..."

* * *

Continuing his search through deviancy to placate his own curiosity Lucas remained on the couch with his eyes closed, and his L.E.D. cycling in yellow as his concentration was absolute. Sifting through hundreds of unique studies following deviancy; each study being performed by technicians both amateur and professional alike, Lucas found himself actually struggling to comprehend the conflicting information being presented to him through the numerous sources. Unable to understand his own deviancy at the moment Lucas was beginning to lose faith in his ability to find the answer he was seeking, although which question he was asking himself was just as enigmatic.

Gavin had taken the opportunity to gossip with Tina out on the small balcony overlooking the pool area behind the apartment, and had left Lucas alone back inside the livingroom. Getting caught up to speed on everything that had happened over the past few shifts where he needed to stay down and heal Gavin was ready to end the call until his partner gave him some frightening news.

"Wait... You're sure it's them?"

' _I double-checked the address and Ben confirmed it_.' Tina's voice was shaking a little as she spoke. ' _Does Lucas know_?'

"Uh... I'll check. You guys do your thing at the precinct and I'll check on Lucas myself. See you later, Tina."

Sliding the glass door back open Gavin stepped off the balcony and entered the livingroom to check on the deviant.

Lucas's brow arched a little as he felt Gavin staring at him and turned to face his friend. "...Is something wrong?"

"...Yeah. There was a 911 call placed about five minutes ago." Crossing his arms over his chest after closing the door behind himself Gavin realized how much he sucked at delivering grim news to family members involved in emergency situation. "...It came from Hank's address."

"What?!" Standing up quickly from the couch Lucas's yellow L.E.D. cycled in red warily at the information. "What happened?"

"According to 911 records Connor placed the call and stated that Hank went down with the same symptoms of... It looks like Hank had a stroke."

The severe illness and diagnosis made Lucas's red L.E.D. pulse even faster. "A stroke?!"

"Take a breath and chill." Walking toward the hallway Gavin gave his friend some helpful advice before he disappeared into his bedroom. "Wait there for a moment and I'll go get my car keys. I'll drop you off at the hospital."

"Th-Thank you, Gavin!" Hesitant to call Connor on a cybernetic level Lucas wanted to know what had happened, but wasn't sure what to expect. Connor had called for help, but did Connor even care about what was happening? "...How could Hank have suffered from a stroke? He has no history or risk factors, and he just left the hospital. They would've caught it earlier..."

* * *

Anxiously Connor paced about the hospital waiting room with his L.E.D. a deep blood red color and racing in tandem with his heartbeat. The coin moved wildly between Connor's hands and through his fingertips as he struggled to piece together the events leading up to the stroke, and his own previous behavior. Ashamed of himself for intentionally being so cold and distant after visiting Hank in the hospital the previous night Connor was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Unwilling to risk causing further harm by deleting his deviancy a second time Connor just closed his eyes and tried to push aside the pain in his heart for the time being. At least until Hank's diagnosis had been confirmed.

Ignoring the dozens of eyes watching his every movement warily Connor kept his attention on Hank, and Hank alone.

From the other side of the waiting room a doctor approached the numerous people sitting in the waiting room and honed in on Connor immediately. The kind doctor was named Dr. Caleb Wilson and had been handling Hank's case since the very moment the senior detective was admitted as a patient.

"Excuse me?" Speaking calmly and evenly Dr. Wilson addressed Connor without making the now deviant jump in surprise. "Mr. Wolf?"

Freezing at the name Connor turned to face the doctor, and the approached him readily. "How's Hank?"

"Come with me, we'll walk and talk." Dr. Wilson introduced himself with a firm handshake as he escorted Connor toward the emergency examination room as Hank remained semi conscious and under observation of the other attending doctors and nurses. "As you may have already concluded Lieutenant Anderson has suffered from a stroke; an ischemic stroke caused by a blood clot, to be exact."

"...How severe is the damage?" Forcing himself to pocket his coin with a shaking hand Connor walked alongside Dr. Wilson to the correct room.

"Fortunately the clot is small and can be easily dissolved using intravenous t.P.A.; tissue plasminogen activator." Showing Connor to the correct room Dr. Wilson allowed the deviant to walk over to the bed and see Hank for himself. The senior detective's vitals were all stable according to the cardiac monitor recording his heart rate, blood pressure, oxygen levels and body temperature, but all the paralysis on the right side of his body remained consistent. "We just need your consent to administer the drug."

Discovering that Hank's health was his responsibility made Connor's heart sink and mind race. "My consent?"

"You're registered as his medical proxy. You have to approve of his treatment before we can do anything further."

"I..." Nearly too overwhelmed to respond Connor struggled to weigh his options properly. "Wh-What caused the stroke?"

"From what we've seen in his medical history and according to the scans we performed we've determined that the medication he's on for the wound in his side resulted in the small blood clot forming in one of his legs; deep-vein thrombosis. We've altered his medication and haven't detected any further clots in his system during our examination."

"...I noticed that Hank's left calf seemed to be bothering him, but I didn't say anything." The twitch in the car and the way Hank had been limping made Connor feel sick. "When he started drinking... The ethanol he ingested..."

"The ethanol thinned his blood and he had moved around enough to dislodge the clot from his leg," Dr. Wilson agreed with Connor's assessment and results of the B.A.L. on Hank's blood test. "and the blood clot traveled upward toward his brain." Professional and calm it was clear Dr. Wilson wasn't too worried about Hank's condition. Early thirties with a fit build, a dark complexion, raven black hair, comforting brown eyes and a confident smile, Dr. Wilson was easily a doctor that any patient would be grateful to have taking care of them. "Hank was brought in for treatment almost immediately, and that increases the chances of a full recovery if the t.P.A. is administered right away."

"...Are there risks with this particular medication?"

"Only of excessive bleeding since it's designed to break up clots."

"His right side." The previous wound was still healing and needed to be tended to. "The sutured wound might bleed again, right?"

"We're going to monitor him very carefully, and at any sign of hemorrhage we're ready to respond. We'll stay on top of things every second of his treatment."

It seemed so simple and yet so complex. "...Is this his only option?"

"It's his _best_ option. I can't tell you what to do, but I can confirm that if my loved one was in this situation t.P.A. is the way I'd go."

Nodding a little Connor closed his eyes and hoped that he'd finally be able to do something, anything, right. He hoped he'd make the right decision and save his friend's life. "...Do it. Administer the t.P.A. and save him."

"Okay. Sign the consent forms," passing the tablet with the documents over to Connor take Dr. Wilson nodded at one of the nurses tending to Hank to go and get the correct medication ready. "and we'll begin treatment right away."

Handing back the now signed tablet Connor gave Dr. Wilson a pleading stare. "...Do what you can to save him."

"We will do everything possible, Mr. Wolf. He's in good hands."

Stepping back out of the room Connor wrapped his arms around himself as he contemplated how Hank could very well die that night all because he shut off his emotions, and stressed Hank out enough to break his sobriety streak. The moment he had the chance to go back to the house Connor was going to check every inch of the building and personally destroy every last drop of alcohol that had been hidden without his knowledge to ensure anything like that night would never happen again.

"...Connor?"

Looking over at the familiar voice Connor found himself staring at Lucas, the second deviant's emotions mirroring his own. "...Lucas. You're here."

"The... precinct heard the 911 call and Gavin told me about what happened." The fact that Connor had tears in his eyes and was clearly distressed confirmed that the android had deviated once again. Lucas was no longer uncomfortable around his own potential brother. "...How is he?"

"H-He's receiving treatment now. Dr. Wilson is confident that the t.P.A. treatment is the correct course of action."

"T.P.A.?" Downloading information on the drug and strokes Lucas's yellow L.E.D. flashed to red for a moment. "...So, it really was a stroke."

Unable to hold back his tears Connor pressed his palms over his face and nearly burst with heavy emotion. "And it's my fault!"

"Connor, do not blame yourself for-"

"It's my fault! I-I-I disconnected myself from him! He... He was so alone! That's why he refused to take his medicine and drink again!"

"No, he's not alone." Standing before Connor without any blame in his steel gray eyes Lucas led the distraught deviant away from the room's doorway and toward a private corner for a moment. Remaining strong on Connor's behalf Lucas refused to let Connor's stress levels peak to a self destructive number, let alone blame himself for Hank's stroke. "You're here with him, as am I. You were with him when he collapsed, right?"

Nodding silently as he kept his face buried in his palms Connor just wept with utter guilt and grief.

"And you called for help when you realized how sick he was, right?"

Nodding again Connor confirmed everything Lucas was saying.

"Hank was never alone and you did the right thing."

"...I can't do anything right."

"Connor, please stop trying to hold yourself to an impossible standard."

"It's not impossible!" Dropping his hands from face at last Connor revealed his tear stained face as he wrapped his arms around him chest again. "It's... It's not impossible to want to do something right. I just... keep failing."

"How have you failed?"

"I'm an outcast from our own people." It seemed so self explanatory to Connor, yet to everyone else it was still a mystery. "My anger toward Markus has left me outcast and mistrusted by those who choose to follow him, and I have nothing to offer them to prove I'm not a threat. I'm meant to be a detective and protect our people from crime, but deviant serial killers were plaguing the streets and weren't stopped until after so many of our people were killed... I never even knew it was happening!"

"Connor, you can't-"

"Even those I try to get close to either get hurt, or they want nothing to do with me. I'm just a failed prototype who is continuing to fail at everything else."

The heavy grief in Connor's tone made Lucas's own heart ache. It was clear that Connor had been carrying around that deep pain since the night of the Revolution, and had only just now been able to admit it. Being in pain and feeling alone was no way for anyone to live their life.

Unsure of what to do beyond being a voice of comfort Lucas tried to get Connor to see he wasn't a failure in any capacity. "...I assure you that Hank's current condition is not your fault."

"I shot him last night, Lucas." The memory of the incident was raw and painful. "I became distracted and I shot him!"

"It was an accident!"

"Because I made an error! I failed to keep my mind focused!"

"What was it that distracted you so severely?" Only knowing the basic details Lucas asked for more information. "It must've been important..."

Sucking in a breath through his clenched teeth Connor struggled to keep speaking and stop holding everything inside. "...There was a deviant victim inside the plant. She... She looked like someone I care about."

"May I ask to whom you're referring?"

"...Skye." The name passed over his lips gently and tasted as sweet as honey. "Her name is Skye. She... I'm drawn to her but she doesn't feel the same about me."

"You were afraid that you had discovered that someone you cared about had been murdered. Anyone would've been distracted by such a horrible scenario."

"But I _knew_ she left the city. I shouldn't have been thinking about her whatsoever due to being a detective and in the middle of a sting operation."

"Connor, you cannot stop your thoughts anymore than you can stop your emotions. You must learn how to _control_ them through experiences."

"...It doesn't matter what I do, it always ends in failure. Even with you."

The final comment made Lucas's eyes widen for a moment as he felt a sting in his heart. "...Me?"

"...I wanted you to stay close to me so I could protect you from cruel people; deviants and humans alike, but instead you chose to risk your life by living on the frozen street and telling me to stay away from you."

"I..." Now everything made sense. The reason why Lucas couldn't get close to Connor is because he had inadvertently pushed him away months prior. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't want you in my life. I just needed space to think."

"Knowing that you'd prefer to think while living on the cold street rather than the house or in a hotel room seems to indicate otherwise."

Lucas felt a wave of hypocritical shame wash over him. Having been just as isolated and stubborn as Connor the kind deviant realized he had no right to make any comments on the way Connor had been keeping people at bay, and been so unwilling to trust anyone. Due to his early deviancy Lucas lacked the empathy necessary to recognize how his behavior could've affected both Connor and Hank; two people had been nothing but kind and patient with him.

"...Connor, I'm sorry. I can't undo my earlier decisions, but I would like to try and make amends for unintentionally making you feel like I didn't want to have you around in my life."

"It's better this way... You should stay away from me, Lucas. It's the only way to ensure I can't make a foolish mistake and hurt you."

"Please don't think that way."

"Why? It's the truth."

A nurse approached the two brothers and spoke up in a soft manner that prevented Lucas from saying anything further. "Mr. Wolf?"

"Yes?" Looking toward the young man standing before him Connor dragged the back of his right hand over his eyes to remove his tears. The nurse was wearing dark red scrubs and seemed to be in his early twenties. "Is Hank...?"

"Mr. Anderson has responded very well to the t.P.A., and Dr. Wilson would like to speak with you."

Slumping in his seat as if a tension in his back suddenly vanished Connor rose to his feet slowly, and let the nurse lead him away. Aware that Lucas was following behind him Connor didn't say a word and just followed the nurse back into the room where Hank had been given the t.P.A. to dissolve the clot blocking the blood flow in his brain.

The sight of Dr. Wilson hovering over the bed and shining a light in Hank's pupils was somehow chilling, but seeing that Hank's face was normal once again and his right hand was slightly twitching was a relief. The paralysis had ceased, and by all account the t.P.A. had dissolved the clot without any complications.

"...Dr. Wilson?"

"Mr. Wolf."

"Please, call me 'Connor'."

"Connor, then." Stepping away from the bed Dr. Wilson had a smirk on his face and confidence in his steps. "The t.P.A. has worked perfectly. The clot is gone, blocked blood flow has returned to the previously obstructed vessels, and Mr. Anderson is showing normal vital signs and reactions."

Despite all the good reported Connor needed to be absolutely certain. "...He's going to be okay?"

"It looks good. We're going to keep him here for forty-eight hours to ensure he doesn't hemorrhage or develop any additional clots due to being sedentary with the residual old medication still in his system. After two days you'll be able to take him back home."

"...Thank you." Peering past the doctor to look at Hank again Connor's red L.E.D. cycled back to yellow as his racing heart began to calm down. "...Can I stay with him?"

"Sure. He needs to rest, so once he regains consciousness be sure to take it easy and let him sleep if he begins to drift off again."

"...I will do so." Walking slowly Connor stood beside the right side of the bed and looked down at Hank with needless guilt in his eyes.

Lucas spoke with Dr. Wilson outside the room for a moment before he too entered the room, and could see the pain in Connor's gaze. "...If you're going to stay here with Hank then I will inform the precinct that he is doing well. I... I will also go to the house to tend to Sumo and clean up the house. I understand that the paramedics needed to move furniture aside and had to make a small mess in order to help him."

"...Do what you want."

Determined to do whatever it took to help Connor see himself as someone worthy of life, and see that he was not a failure, Lucas decided he needed to reluctantly step back to let Connor have the room he needed to process his thoughts and emotions. In time he'd approach Connor again, until then he'd remain on the side and just help take care of the small things that Connor otherwise would neglect while taking care of Hank.

"Connor, if you need anything just ask. I will help you."

With nothing else to say Connor just lightly put his left hand on the back of Hank's right forearm in a comforting manner.

"...I will be in touch." Lucas saw that Connor had no interest in continuing their discussion and decided it was time to leave. "Take care of Hank."

Holding tightly onto Hank's arm Connor closed his eyes and bowed his head a little as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek before falling away. As the tear fell onto the white sheet of the soft mattress where Hank was laying it was absorbed quickly and left behind only a small circle print in its wake.

A faint and raspy voice seemed to sense a presence in the room, and responded accordingly. "...C-Connor?"

Opening his eyes Connor looked at Hank's face and could see the senior detective's blue eyes fluttering open as reality returned. "...Hank?"

Looking up at the android standing beside him and crying Hank saw the life in Connor's eyes and new he was a deviant again. "...I'm okay."

Unable to stand upright any longer Connor's knees buckled and the deviant ended up kneeling beside the bed as he continued to weep. Reluctant to let go of Hank's arm Connor kept his hand on the limb and only wept harder when he felt Hank press his right palm down against the back of his dark hair.

"...Connor, I'm sorry."

"F-For what?!" Too distraught to lift his eyes from the floor beneath his knee Connor just wept and stayed where he was kneeling. "I'm the one who messed everything up!"

"...I'm sorry for shutting you out."

"Shutting me out?"

"...When you removed your deviancy." Using his thumb Hank lightly combed through Connor's hair in the same comforting manner that he had shown to Cole whenever the little boy had a cold or just a bad day in general. "...I should've asked why you did it instead of just getting mad at you."

"I was a fool! I shouldn't have completely removed my deviancy like that!"

"...You were in so much pain and confused. It's okay, we all do weird things when we're in pain."

"I still shouldn't have done that."

"...Maybe. But I shouldn't have been an asshole to you, and I sure as Hell shouldn't have started drinking."

"It's okay."

"...It's not, son." Regaining some strength Hank moved his hand from the back of Connor's hair and down to Connor's shoulders instead. "I fucked up when I got pissed off for no reason, and fucked up even more when I drank that whiskey. I broke my promise to you because I was pissed off, and there's no excuse for that."

"I stressed you to the point where you had a stroke!" Staring into Hank's blue eyes with his tear filled brown eyes Connor looked so incredibly human even with the L.E.D. glowing an angry red in his right temple. "I almost killed you!"

"...Connor, I regained consciousness for a minute after that miracle drug broke up the clot. I was told that it was that damn painkiller I was prescribed yesterday that caused the clot. You didn't do anything wrong. Hell," pulling on Connor's shoulder a little Hank gave the deviant a truly sympathetic stare. "if anything that stupid fight we had actually saved my life."

"Huh? How?"

"...I didn't take those meds' because I was being an uncooperative dick, and it turns out those meds' were the cause of that damn clot. If I had taken more of the pills then I could've had even more clots, or one really big one that would've killed me."

"That doesn't make what I had done any better."

"...We _both_ fucked up. Admit it."

Unwilling to admit a single thing Connor just focused on correcting their previous mistakes. "How do we make things right?"

"...Son, you already did."

Failing to restrain his tears Connor just stared at Hank with absolute loss in his gaze. "What do you mean?"

"...You're a deviant again. I remember you catching me before I fell and I remember seeing the life returning to your eyes as you held me up from the floor." Managing a weak grin Hank pulled on Connor's shoulders again and forced the deviant to lean closer to him. "...If you're willing to face your own pain to help someone, then I'll do the same. No more slip-ups with the booze, and no more late night games of 'Russian Roulette'."

"How can you be so forgiving?"

"I could ask you the same thing. If anyone deserves to be dismissed and forgotten, it's me."

"No! You're a great detective and you're a really good person, Hank. You don't deserve that!"

Smirking a little more Hank nearly parroted his previous comment. "I could tell _you_ the same thing." Mustering up all of his strength Hank pulled on Connor's shoulder one last time before he began drifting off to sleep again. "Come here, son."

For the first time since he set foot inside the hospital Connor didn't hesitate and promptly wrapped his arms around Hank and gave him a firm hug. The forgiveness, the patience, the understanding and the sense of belonging was enough to not only lift Connor's heart back out of its dark slump, but break the already cracking emotional dam that Connor had been hiding behind for far too long.

"It's okay, Connor." Hank's paternal side revealed itself in full force as he hugged the emotionally distressed deviant and tried to comfort him to the best of his ability. Images of Cole flooded Hank's mind and he hugged Connor even tighter. "I'm okay, too. We just need a minute to breathe and relax. You didn't do anything wrong, and I still trust you with my life."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach and ShoyzzArt: Hank relapses and tries again the game of russian roulette while Connor tries to stop him. Connor has an emotional breakdown. & Something very serious happens to Hank and they are alone, and Connor stress level rises up dangerously threatening him to self-destruct so he has to calm himself down so he can help Hank before it's too late for both of them.


	41. Down But Not Out

The house was absolutely spotless after Lucas stopped by the residence to clean things up, and the only thing out of place were the 'Get Well Soon' cards and flowers that the precinct had sent Hank's way after word of his stroke had spread. Having been visited from every familiar face in the bullpen at least twice Hank was sick of the good cheer and just wanted to go back home to finish his now two week long recovery. The doctors were optimistic that Hank wouldn't suffer any long term or permanent effects from the stroke due to Connor's quick responses the wonders of t.P.A. being improved over the past twenty years, but Captain Fowler still wanted Hank to recover a while longer before returning to work.

Laying down over the length of the couch with a small ice pack pressed to his right side and a new prescription for pain medication and antibiotics to ensure his side healed properly, Hank looked as exhausted as he felt. The two days in the hospital stressed him out on a mental level and he was just happy to home with his best friend and his dog without a doctor or nurse to poke him with a needle.

While Hank was well on his way to a full physical recovery Connor was struggling to heal emotionally. The deviant had busied himself with tending to the plants outside while also keeping right on schedule with Hank's medication, and making sure Hank was getting up every thirty minutes to stretch out his legs a little to ensure no further clots would be an issue while he recovered.

As he returned to the couch after finishing his usual lap around the backyard Hank gave Connor a calm and sympathetic glance as the deviant helped him to lay back over the couch again. "You do know that I can get up and do the little things for myself right? If anything you should let me have the space to cook my own meals and get up to get my own meds' so I don't have to do those yard laps anymore."

Connor's L.E.D. had been yellow for the past two days and his voice was barely a whisper. "...I just wish to help you."

"I know, and I appreciate it. But it's okay to let me be alone for a few minutes."

"...Okay."

"Hey?" The way Hank spoke one would've thought he was trying to not disturb someone sleeping in the middle of the room. "It's okay. I won't do anything stupid if you look away for a minute."

"...I know."

It was clear that Connor was running on actual low power and needed to rest. "You're exhausted. You didn't sleep for the past two nights, did ya'?"

"...Not well. No."

"Go lay down in your room and relax. I promise I'll take my meds' and I won't move around too much and open up my side by accident. It's fine."

Not wanting to offend Hank with his worrying Connor took one final scan of Hank's vital signs, the senior detective was of course stable, and took a step back from the couch. Turning around to walk down the hallway Connor trudged very slowly and entered his bedroom with a quiet presence.

"Poor kid is going through some serious shit and I have no idea how to help him through it."

Patting the side of the couch Hank beckoned over Sumo from the dog's pillow in the corner, and ran his right hand down the Saint Bernard's back in an affectionate manner.

"Think the therapists in this town would be willing to listen to deviants without telling them that all of their problems are in their head because they're androids?"

Sumo licked his nose and sat down beside the couch as he pressed his chin down over Hank's chest. Letting out a soft sigh Sumo looked up at Hank with his big brown eyes as if trying to communicate.

"Yeah, me neither."

Pulling his phone from his pocket Hank sent a text to Lucas to thank him for his help with the house, then asked if he had any advice with dealing with deviants suffering from intense emotional distress. Unfortunately, Lucas didn't have the answer and Hank was left in the dark.

"Shit..." Dragging his left palm over his bearded chin Hank sighed and put his phone aside. "Well, I guess I'll have to think of something myself."

* * *

With the new trend of deviants having their Thirium drained from their bodies to make dangerously concentrated batches of 'red ice' spreading fear and uncertainty through the deviant community, New Jericho took steps to make their people still feel safe within the tower. Speaking with Simon and Josh in the main office of the tower Markus listened to his colleagues' opinions on the matter, while also contributing his own. The priority was keeping their people safe and ensure that anyone who felt threatened could come to the tower and seek shelter for as long as they needed. Such a gesture would be openly welcome but difficult to accomplish.

Keeping the tower accessible had already been agreed upon, but until the string of kidnapped and assaulted deviants finally ended the doors would be locked every evening at eight o'clock. Anyone who wanted inside the tower after hours would require clearance from one of the deviants already inside the tower.

"We've had word of nine deviants being abducted and drained of Thirium." Markus stated in a somber voice as he looked to his colleagues beside him. "And two of the deviants have been shutdown due to having too much, if not all, of their Thirium drained."

"How come we haven't heard anything about this earlier?" Josh wisely asked as he tried to understand the full gravity of the situation. "So many victims in such a small window of time..."

"Our connections with the police are virtually nonexistent." Unable to find a way to contact Connor, not yet, Markus felt somewhat responsible for what was happening to his people in the city. "I haven't spoken with Connor and I doubt he'd tell us anything anyway."

Simon sighed and gave his own opinion on the matter. "You know, these people who are hurting deviants need to find new victims pretty frequently. If all of our people were out here," pointing at the floor as he spoke Simon emphasized his point eloquently. "in this tower and the tower is locked down, then those dealers will either find a different source or be foolish enough to make an attempt to get to the tower and expose themselves."

"I doubt the people living outside the tower would be willing to move in to the tower, temporary or not." Recognizing the difficulty of the situation at hand Markus carefully weighed their pros and cons. "But you may be right, Simon. We should spread the word and make sure the deviants know to come here in the event of an emergency, no questions asked."

"Then I'll go prepare an emergency statement." Standing up from the small white sofa Simon gave Markus and Josh a quick nod of his head. "We'll keep it simple and do our best to keep the panic to an absolute minimum."

Markus looked over to Josh and sighed a little. "We should check our supplies and make sure we have plenty of Thirium available in the event we get a rush of panicked deviants coming our way. Can you handle it?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Ever compassionate Josh took notice of the dour mannerisms in Markus's words and voice, and reached out a friendly hand. "Worried about North?"

"No, she can handle herself and I know she's recruiting more and more deviants to help her with her cause. She isn't alone and she can fight back if she needs to."

"Then... It's Carl. I can tell you're worried about something, or more specifically, someone."

Putting his hands together Markus pressed his knuckles to chin thoughtfully. "...He's getting older and weaker. I don't think he'll make it through the spring."

"I'm sorry, Markus. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. I just need to find the best way to handle my responsibilities here and my priorities to Carl back at the house. It's just going to be a little tense for me for a while, that's all."

"Hey, remember that me and Simon are here to help out at all times. If you need to go back to Carl then do it, we'll understand."

"Thank you." Dropping his hands from his chin Markus let out a small sigh and tried to not think too hard about Carl's mortality slipping away. "And I know Carl would thank you, too."

* * *

The week progressed slowly as Hank healed, the precinct struggled to reign in the latest 'red ice' epidemic and New Jericho quietly reached out to the deviant community to bring as many innocent people into the tower for safety. Keeping up to date with the 'red ice' situation through reports being sent to his laptop while he recovered at home Hank knew that the sooner he and Connor returned to the precinct the better. Closing the laptop with a soft 'click' Hank rolled back in the chair to rise from the desk and proceeded to peer through the front window to the rainy spring day outside.

The air smelled fresh and clean, while the entire outside world as far as Hank could see was drenched under a warm layer of fresh rain. Above the city the dark clouds continued to build and blot out the sun even as noon came around as per usual.

"At least I have a legitimate excuse to not take ya' for a walk today, Sumo."

From the couch Sumo just yawned and rolled over from his side and onto his back.

"Yeah, I can tell you're heartbroken..."

Making his way into the kitchen Hank proceeded to take his next dose of medication right on schedule and chased the pills with a gulp of fresh water from a bottle of water. The medication would last another week and afterward Hank would be free of the annoying schedule.

"I hate medicine... Damn things always make me feel weird."

Lifting up his faded 'Knights of the Black Death' t-shirt Hank looked at the bandage covering the bullet wound in his right side and pressed his hand along the bandage. There was only mild pain, like a healing bruise, and thanks to how well Connor made sure to clean and bandage the wound every morning and night for the past week there was no sign of even the smallest of infections.

"Maybe the kid should switch from being a detective to a doctor. He does great work-" Realizing that Connor hadn't bothered to leave his bedroom to check on Hank and make sure he took the medicine, Hank began to worry. "...What's he doing anyway?"

Replacing his shirt Hank walked down the hallway and knocked on Connor's closed bedroom door. There was no reply from the other side of the door which prompted Hank to knock again before speaking up.

"Connor? You've been in your room all day. Are you okay?"

A heavy paused filled the air before Connor's voice suddenly answered in a mumble. "...I don't think so."

Opening the door slowly Hank walked into the bedroom and spotted Connor laying on his right side with his back presented to the door and his eyes transfixed on the window that was covered in raindrops. The way Connor seemed listless, exhausted and completely morose told Hank that the deviant needed some help for a problem that neither of them could readily identify.

Moving quietly Hank walked over to the bed and gently pressed his left palm over Connor's forehead on a paternal instinct to check for a fever. "Are ya' sick?"

"...I don't know."

"What _do_ you know?"

"...I feel..." Connor was struggling to communicate his emotions without even knowing what he was even experiencing. "I feel... wrong."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Hank moved his hand over to Connor's shoulder and lowered his voice. As the mattress dipped down under Hank's weight Connor seemed to tense up for a moment, then relaxed. "Can you tell me _what_ feels wrong?"

A breathy sigh introduced his words as Connor closed his eyes. "Everything. Everything feels wrong."

"That's a lot to sort through. Can you narrow it down?"

"...I can try."

"Trying is the best way to start. Just start talking."

"...My mind and my heart don't feel connected. It's as if what I think and what I feel are simply incompatible."

"I can see how that would make you feel wrong."

"And I feel like I have no energy or drive to do anything, but I can't seem to stop thinking about everything and be content."

Hank could see a piece of himself in Connor at that moment as he listened to the deviant's story. "Do you feel like you're numb but in pain at the same time? Does it feel like you need to cry for no reason? Like, even the smallest of thing - no matter how insignificant, could send you over the edge and break you?"

Turning his head a little against his pillow Connor looked up at Hank with his glassy brown eyes. "...How did you know that?"

"I've felt like the way you feel right now countless times before. Depression is a real bitch."

"...Depression." Returning his gaze to the window Connor sank into his pillow and released a deep sigh. "Why are emotions so traitorous?"

"No damn clue." Patting Connor's shoulder a little Hank looked toward the window and sighed where he sat. "I've been trying to figure that out for decades now, son."

"How do I stop being depressed?"

"I don't know about that, either."

The sound of the pattering rain was rhythmic and calming in an otherwise distressing moment. "...Does it last forever?"

"Fortunately, no. It just feels like it'll never end or go away. But it does."

"How?"

"It depends on the person. Some people get a new hobby, some go on vacation, some just move to a whole new place to live or get a new job. There's no universal 'cure' to depression."

"...You said you've felt this way before. Do you feel that way right now?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"What changed for you?"

"Well, I got interrupted mid drink at 'Jimmy's Bar' by a clever deviant who bought me another drink to get on my good side, then stuck around as my partner no matter how much I tried to scare them off, or sneak away. Turns out having such a person in my life help me turn things around for myself."

"How did I help you with your depression?"

"You gave me a friend and you never judged me despite knowing my problems. You kept trying to get me to talk about them and to stop drinkingm instead of trying to get me to 'snap out of it', or just move on with my life. Sometimes all you need is a small change in your life to remind you what's living for."

"...I don't think that'll work for me. I don't want or need anything, such a change doesn't appeal to me."

"You'll find something to help you feel better. You'll see."

"I'll take your word for it."

"How about after we figure out this 'red ice' bullshit we go back up to the cabin so you can plant your flower and check on things in the clearing? It never hurts to get away from the city for a while and relax."

"...I find the cabin peaceful, but every time I go there it feels like I'm running away from my problems instead of solving them."

"There's nothing wrong with stepping back to get a different, if not better, perspective on life."

Turning to look up at Hank again Connor gave the senior detective a doubtful glance. "You sound so certain."

"Nothing's certain, son. That's why we as detectives look for evidence, talk to witnesses and never take anything at face value."

"I suppose you're right."

"Well, since it's a nasty rainy day and there's nothing to do... we should go watch a movie, and relax in the livingroom."

"Which movie?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should look for a detective movie and see which of us can figure out the case first."

Blinking slowly Connor rolled onto his back and used his elbows to prop himself upright on his bed for a moment, then sat up entirely. "...You wish to work on a fictional case that holds no real merit to the real world?"

"Think of it as practice. And like I said, a different perspective can help you see things differently." Rising from the bed Hank waited for Connor to finally get off the bed as well. "Maybe if you look at a new case through the eyes of another detective you can see things that would normally go unnoticed."

"...Very well. I suppose a distraction could be very welcoming at the moment." Standing up slowly Connor looked down at the blue weighted blanket on his bed and promptly wrapped it around his shoulders to keep a sense of security around himself. The weighted blanket really did seem to help with his anxiety and he hadn't had a nightmare since he started using it. "...Should we put a friendly wager on the case?"

"Wager, huh?" Stepping out of the bedroom with Connor following right behind him Hank admitted that he was intrigued. "What kind of wager?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"Okay... How about after we take care of the 'red ice' shit and chill at the cabin for a while, we go and find you your own car?"

"My own car? What kind of wager is that?"

"Well, I like working on cars and I know whatever you pick would be properly taken care of." Plopping down on the couch along the lounger Hank pushed on Sumo's hip to make the large dog scoot over a little as Connor sat down on the couch beside him. "So the wager should be... If you solve the case first you can pick whatever car you want from wherever you want, and I can't say a damn word about it. If I solve the case first then you need to pick something I find interesting so I can help ya' work on it and get it running smoothly."

"You could always buy a second vehicle if you wish to work on something."

"Nah! Not as fun. So, what do you think? Deal?"

"...I suppose that's an acceptable arrangement."

"All right then." Picking up the television remote Hank began checking through detective movies to watch while Sumo stretched out enough to lay over the laps of both detectives. Sumo enjoyed having both masters to cuddle on. "Let's find something-"

"The film cannot be one you've previously seen, regardless of how long ago it was. That's cheating."

"...You got me." Smirking coyly Hank agreed and cycled through the available movies more slowly. "All right, fine. A film neither of us have seen before."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, so two for one tonight. :)


	42. Blue Blood

Standing before the grave for what felt like the hundredth hour Connor eyed the carnation that had been planted on the grave near the stone marking said grave, and wondered if the gesture was one of respect or vanity. The flower had grown big enough to survive being planted outside and would survive any frost now that it was stronger and healthier. The very sight of a newly grown plant thriving over top of a grave; a plot of land that designated death itself, was as beautiful as it was eerie. Growing tall, dark green and developing the small bud that would surely bloom into a bright white carnation, the flower looked as if it belonged out at the grave.

The sound of Hank slamming the car's trunk shut followed by a sharp whistle to call Sumo over to the car filled the previously quiet air. Connor knew they'd be leaving soon and the flower would be left behind to grow on its own.

"...It feels strange to leave you here." Whispering in a hushed tone Connor took in the sight of the flower and felt an inexplicable connection to the plant. He had grown it from a tiny helpless seed and into the strong flower it had now become. "We cannot actually communicate with one another, yet I feel as though you can understand me."

A gentle breeze blew through the clearing and caused the flower to dance about gently as the wind passed it by.

"In a way I think I should thank you. Being able to watch you grow and thrive has been very grounding, and now that I know there will be some form of ever changing life where I'm... Where my previous body has been buried," he corrected his statement and bowed his head a little. "has brought me comfort. It's as if I will never be alone anymore. I will return when you bloom in time, until then you will be safe here."

Rustling from the clearing behind him made Connor turn and lock eyes with Hank as the senior detective came to check on him.

"I'm ready to leave when you are, Hank."

"So, your flower's okay?"

"Yes. It's actively taking root in the ground as we speak. There is also enough sunlight shining through the tree canopy overhead," peering upward at the large gaps in the tree branches and thick green leaves Connor confirmed that the flower would be able to grow normally. "and due to the close proximity to the lake I know the flower will be watered on a regular basis."

"Alright." Turning around Hank passed back through the clearing with Connor accompanying him over to the car parked beside the cabin. "Then let's head back to the city and enjoy the rest of our day off."

"Are you anxious about returning to the precinct tomorrow?"

"No. I've dealt with enough 'red ice' assholes that I don't even flinch when I have to take the lead on a case."

"Take the lead?"

"Yeah." Opening the driver's side door Hank sat down behind the wheel and promptly turned the key in the ignition as Connor joined him inside the vehicle in the front passenger seat. "While we were out on leave Gavin returned and was put on desk duty to keep looking into the epidemic. Six more deviants were found drained nearly of all their Thirium, while eight more have been reported missing. Since the investigation involves both deviants and 'red ice' I've been assigned the lead and I need to assemble another task force to bring this shit to an end."

Tapping into the precinct's database with a yellow flickering L.E.D. confirming the action Connor fastened his seatbelt, and stared blankly through the windshield before him. "...The eight missing deviants are all 'TR-400' models of androids. That particular model is designed for manual labor, physical exertion and for controlled strength."

"How's that significant to the case?" Backing the car down the driveway Hank turned the vehicle and began the hour long drive back to Detroit with Connor sitting beside him up front, and Sumo sprawled over the backseat behind him. "I doubt the 'red ice' dealers have a 'type', and if those deviants are known for their strength then I know they weren't chosen because they were seen as easy prey."

"Correct. Aside from these particular deviants being taller and broader than the average deviant, they're internal Thirium lines biocomponents are also larger and more efficient to prevent overheating or strain during particularly taxing activities."

"Which means...?"

"Which potentially means that these eight deviants were chosen for their higher volume of Thirium in their reserves, and the higher efficiency of their Thirium filters producing larger amounts of the very filtered Thirium the 'red ice' dealers are using to create this new, more potent batch of 'red ice'. This new drug has been dubbed the 'devil's kiss' on the street. It's also tripled the number of overdoses over the past month."

"Shit. How do we keep other deviants from being abducted?"

"According to the missing person reports and overall evidence collected, no deviants have been abducted in the past nine days. Whereas more batches of the 'devil's kiss' have been confiscated from drug dealers or overdose victims. The batches are always fresh, which means the drug is being actively produced."

"The dealers aren't abducting anymore deviants because those eight abductees..."

"Correct." Recognizing that Hank had followed his logic and come to the same conclusion Connor confirmed his suspicions. "The eight abducted deviants are being actively used to create the drug more efficiently and quicker than ever before. If we're going to find the missing deviants we need to find the kitchen where the drug is being cooked."

"I get the feeling that if one building can hide eight very large, very strong deviants without anyone noticing then we're going to have to think far outside of the box to find it."

"Adaptability is one of my prominent features, Hank. We will succeed."

The bode of confidence coming from the normally reserved and gloomy deviant was very refreshing. "Damn right. I've led a task force to victory before, and I know I can do it again."

* * *

Busy at his own precinct Lucas and Noreen had been assigned to work on the case of abducted deviants as well, due to the six shutdown victims being considered homicide, and the two detectives were pouring over every scrap of provided information as if they were looking for the cure to lung cancer. Despite the two detectives were given the special assignment due to Lucas being a deviant and pushing for a deviant division being added to the precinct, with being homicide detectives acting as a solid enough official reason for the higher-ups. In Captain Rourke's mind it'd be the ideal way to see if having such a unusual division would be worth it in the long run, and an ideal way to watch his newest detective work on such a high profile case as the pressure mounted.

Identifying each shutdown victim and ensuring that their remains were properly handled Lucas and Noreen sat at their desks looking absolutely exhausted after pulling overtime to assist with the second precinct - Connor's precinct, as they too scrambled to get answers. Fortunately Lucas's friendship with Gavin made it easier for the two precincts to collaborate and compare notes without getting too territorial in the process.

"What did Detective Reed have to say?" Noreen finished checking through the deviant apportionment reports from the coroner downtown, and sighed at the results. All six victims were drained of their Thirium and shutdown due to total biocomponent and processor failure. "Please tell me he's having better luck than we are."

"Gavin has confirmed that previous abduction victims are all 'TR-400' and that no new abductions have been reported. From these details we can confirm that drug dealers are using the more Thirium efficient deviants to supply their new batches of 'devil's kiss', and that we're now looking for victims of abduction rather than murder."

"So, we're both at dead ends. Great..." Nursing a small headache Noreen opened her top right desk drawer to get to her bottle of ibuprofen and downed two pills with a gulp of her strawberry smoothie. "I guess the bright side is no other deviants are being abducted, and if these current victims are so Thirium efficient then the drug dealers are going to keep them alive for as long as possible. It gives us a better chance of finding them alive than dead, and I'm all for it."

Lucas agreed as he eyed a map of the city on his terminal screen. Each area of interest were highlighted in red, and the ones that had been searched were marked with green. The lack of green in comparison to red was very disconcerting. "We still need to narrow down the search area if we're going to find them."

"Got any ideas of how to do that?"

"The plant that was infiltrated two weeks prior had been a successful sting, and pulled seven drug dealers off the street. The size of the plant has given us an idea of how large a building would need to be to house a second drug den, but with the hundreds of abandoned buildings and properties scattered throughout the city fitting such requirements... we're currently at a stall."

"So, that's a 'no'."

"Unfortunately."

Noreen looked at her own terminal screen and the map on display. A curious thought popped into her head and she needed to ask her partner about it. "Since you're a deviant does that mean you have a G.P.S. at your disposal at all times?"

"Correct. Why do you ask?"

"Well, unless that's exclusive to your model then maybe we can use the G.P.S. trackers from the previous victims and figure out where they were before they shutdown, and were dropped off elsewhere."

Lucas's brow arched while his blue L.E.D. cycled a beat faster with interest. "That's a very intriguing notion. The processors in each victim has overheated due to the lack of Thirium, but it doesn't guarantee that each G.P.S. record or visual memory has been destroyed in the process."

"Can we get that type of information and use it?"

"It'll take some time," cybernetically Lucas began filing the request and hoped it'd be processed quickly. "but I can file the warrant and have the information downloaded from a technician and provided to us once we get approval."

"The coroner can't do it?"

"No. The coroner works alongside technicians during the apportionments, but they cannot effectively download data from an android's processor without knowing what they are looking for. It's a specialized and complicated process."

Flashing Lucas a mischievous grin Noreen was already getting an idea of how her partner's mind worked. "And I take it you have someone in mind to do it."

"I do. His name is Dr. Joel Forest, and he works at the same precinct as Gavin."

"Wait, why do they have their own technician at the other precinct?"

"He's there to tend to their own deviant detective, the 'RK-800' prototype known as Connor."

"Oh, I remember seeing him in the news during the Revolution." Finishing off her smoothie Noreen plucked out one final bit of strawberry from the bottom of the cup with her straw and then tossed the empty container into the trashcan beneath her desk. Happily devouring the fruit Noreen gave Lucas an interested stare where she sat. "No wonder you look so familiar."

"Yes, our design is identical save for a mild height difference and my eyes being gray while Connor's eyes are brown."

"Sounds like you two are brothers, maybe even twins."

"...In a way we could be considered brothers, but I doubt such a sibling relationship could happen."

"I don't know. I'm close with my brother, and we used to fight like cats and dogs when we were kids."

"You have a brother as well. Can I ask about him?"

"Sure. Jermaine is my baby brother, and he wised up and moved to nice, sunny Orlando Florida after college. We see each other every winter when I fly down for a visit. He's a neurosurgeon, has a wife and twin daughters. They're his whole world and I adore them all."

"How much younger is your brother?"

"A whopping seven minutes."

The time frame made Lucas's brow furrow with confusion for a moment. "...Minutes?"

"Twins. And I hold being the older sibling over his head every opportunity I get."

"Interesting. Androids can resemble one another and be activated minutes apart, but we don't see ourselves as twins or siblings."

"Why do I get the feeling you've been thinking about sibling relationships for a long time?"

"...Because I have been." Lucas admitted that he wanted to get closer to Connor without really bringing it up. The way Connor was hesitant to forge a close bond with him still stung a little. "Connor and I are entirely unique. There is no other 'RK-900' and 'RK-800' models in existence. Our unique designs make us different than the other deviants in the city, and it's a little lonely to think about."

"Then you find a way to hang out with Connor and make him your brother. Trust me, having a brother is a pretty cool bond to keep."

"I will do my best, Noreen." Closing his eyes Lucas received an update regarding his request for the G.P.S. information. All of the information flooded his mind within milliseconds and his blue L.E.D. flickered in yellow for only a moment. "...The request as been approved. Dr. Forest is going to collect the necessary files, analyze them at his precinct and send us the results."

"When this is all over be sure to file a request for our own technician to be stationed here so we can skip the middle man from time to time. Not to mention you might get a few bumps and bruises during our shifts, so you should have your own medic available at all times."

Giving Noreen an appreciative grin Lucas swore to file such a request when the time was right. "The moment this case is solved and Captain Rourke passes his final judgment on the deviant division I will do just that."

* * *

Home at last Hank tried to distract himself with a basketball game while Connor proceeded to give Sumo a thorough grooming after taking him on a walk. Keeping fleas and ticks out of Sumo's thick pelt was a difficult chore, but the deviant was up to the challenge as he would never be bitten by the parasitic insects as he combed the bugs out of Sumo's fur, and picked the little bloodsuckers away with his fingertips. While Sumo was smitten with the intense grooming session and happily let Connor tend to his every pampering need, Connor himself was cybernetically sorting through details of the case at hand, and comparing notes that he realized Lucas had filed while working with Gavin through a professional contact.

The progress had been slow but steady, and in that time a handful of details had emerged from the intense investigation. All of the victims were taken from construction sights, shipping warehouses and demolition crews. Each victim had been taken either early in the morning before they were supposed to clock-in for their shifts, or in the evening right after they clocked-out. None of the victims had any ties to criminal behavior, and there was no sign of a struggle at their individual residences; three of the victims lived within New Jericho Tower as well.

After bundling up all of Sumo's loose fur from the brush and killing every little flea and tick that dared to try to make its home in Sumo's fur Connor exited the bathroom, and joined Hank in the livingroom. As he sat down beside Hank on the couch Connor was practically smothered under Sumo as the Saint Bernard following him out of the bathroom and promptly settled down on Connor's lap.

Laughing at the sight Hank noticed how shiny and clean Sumo's fur was and could smell the baby shampoo in the air. "You're going to spoil this oaf rotten."

"I'm merely doing what's best for Sumo's well being."

"I can get buying the special dog food for larger breeds getting on in years," rubbing his hand under Sumo's chin Hank watched as Sumo's tail thumped happily against Connor's shoulder. "and even the daily walks to get him exercise, but what's with the special dogs treats, weekly grooming sessions and getting him a fancy new leather collar?"

"The treats ensure that he's cooperative on his walks, the grooming ensures his fur won't become knotted up or tangled, and it keeps insects away, and the new collar is strictly to replace the old one that had worn out over the years."

"Uh-huh... And how much did those special treats cost?"

There was a heavy pause before Connor replied honestly. "...Twenty-six dollars per pound."

"Holy shit! I didn't spend that much on a single bottle whiskey, and I was trying to _kill_ myself with booze!"

"The treats are highly nutritious and made with natural ingredients."

"Beer is made from natural ingredients, that doesn't make it healthy."

"Point taken."

"Just do me a favor and don't trade beds with him or anything like that."

"I assure you I will do no such thing."

"Cool." Picking up Sumo's front paws Hank noticed the dog's perfectly groomed nails, and noticed that it looked like Connor actually took the time to buff them to make as smooth as possible. "...Don't give him and special pedicures, either. Just keep the nails short, don't worry about polishing them or anything."

"Very well." Running his hand down Sumo's back Connor looked at the basketball game on television with mild interest and continued to cybernetically keep up to date on the case at hand. "...It appears Lucas and his partner, Detective Noreen Kayda, have begun working on the case as well. Lucas is speaking with Gavin to keep both precincts up to date."

"That's good. It'll help keep things as simple as possible."

"As of the moment Lucas is going to look into the memories and G.P.S. coordinates from the shutdown victims to try to locate the drug den, of course assuming that is where the victims had shutdown before being disposed of through various alleyways in the city."

"Sounds like he's onto something."

"...We should be helping."

"Son, we can't do that just yet. We're both still on mandatory leave until tomorrow morning."

"I'm aware."

"Relax. The moment we're back at the precinct you can dive head first into this case and tune out the rest of the world."

"I'd rather not become obsessed."

"Sorry, kid. You're the type of person to obsess over every little detail, so getting obsessed with this case is already a given."

Stopping his hand mid pet along Sumo's back Connor sighed a little with a sense of uselessness. "...I just don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Same. We'll figure this out sooner than you think."

Much to Sumo's delight Connor resumed petting his back as the deviant had one final thought on the case at hand. "I hope you're right..."

* * *

It was nearly midnight and the bullpen was getting rather quiet as nighttime set in. Noreen was ready to call it a night as her headache was starting to come back, whereas Lucas was still determined to solve the case. Only after Captain Rourke told the two detectives to clock-out for the night and return to the precinct the following afternoon did Lucas leave his desk for the first time all day As he rose to his feet Lucas noticed his partner's tired eyes as she too clocked-out. While Lucas had a massive energy reserve that would allow him to function at full power for a full week before needing to enter rest mode and recharge, humans didn't have such a luxury.

Fishing her car keys from her purse Noreen gave Lucas a tired but kind grin as they left the precinct together. Walking to their precinct's underground parking garage Noreen offered to give Lucas a ride back to his apartment, but the deviant declined the offer after politely escorting Noreen to her car and bidding her a goodnight.

"You're sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yeah. I only live three blocks away." Noreen confirmed as she unlocked her car and sat down behind the steering wheel. "It's a headache, not fatigue."

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"I better!" Turning over the engine Noreen gave Lucas a respectful smile and spoke through her rolled down window as she shifted the car from park to drive and slowly pulled out of her parking space. "I can't solve this case without my partner!"

Walking away from the precinct and toward his apartment Lucas cybernetically hailed a taxi, and continued on his way until the taxi reached him. Enjoying the warm nighttime spring air Lucas glanced upward at the black sky overhead and used his enhanced filters to remove the light pollution to view the stars. It was rare to ever see the stars in the sky over big cities, but for deviants it was much easier to view them.

Sensing the taxi approaching him from behind Lucas slowed his steps and turned his focus to the autonomous vehicle. Stopping alongside the street Lucas caught the faint sound of muffled crying coming from the alleyway behind him, and promptly turned his attention to the sound instead of the taxi. Walking toward the alleyway Lucas saw a humanoid figure laying on their side and wrapped up in a dirty white sheet, and softly crying.

Reacting quickly Lucas walked down the alleyway and knelt beside the figure laying on the cold ground. "Miss?"

The figure was a deathly underweight and pale teenage girl, who had prematurely aged due to intense drug abuse. The red stains around her lips, nose and fingertips were indicative of chronic 'red ice' abuse, and yet she was reacting poorly to the drug despite having built up tolerance to it from prolonged use. She was beginning to suffer an overdose that Lucas's scanners attributed to 'devil's kiss' running through her veins as opposed to traditional 'red ice'.

"Miss? Listen to me." Putting his left palm gently on the girl's right cheek Lucas spoke to her in a calm manner as he cybernetically summoned an ambulance to the alleyway to take her to the hospital. "I'm a detective. I'm going to he-"

A dual sharp stinging pain entered Lucas's back below his shoulders just milliseconds before a powerful jolt of electricity surged through his entire body. All it took was thirty-thousand volts to incapacitate Lucas and send his system in emergency stasis mode. Collapsing to his right side with a heavy 'thud' on the pavement Lucas's gray eyes remained open, but unfocused as dozens of numerous red warnings filled his vision in response to the extreme electrical shock he had sustained.

Only the rapid pulsing glow of the red L.E.D. indicated that Lucas was even still alive, and yet the light was smothered out by Lucas's only body as he laid limp and motionless on his right side. Helpless and alone Lucas knew nothing more of the world beyond the memory of the pain in his back and the heart shuddering jolt that rendered him both defenseless and unconscious.

* * *

Already awake at six o'clock sharp Connor proceeded to change into his work uniform, let Sumo outside, feed the massive dog and then prepared a modest breakfast for Hank to ensure the senior detective didn't starve himself until lunchtime again. The moment the smell of fresh coffee brewing filled the air Connor heard Hank waking up and grumbling a little under his breath about having to clock-in for a morning shift. Falling back into his normal routine as if nothing had even happened to him Connor finished cooking the scrambled eggs and placed the appropriate portion down on a plate a top the kitchen table for Hank to enjoy before leaving for work.

Taking the time to check on Hank's tomato plant in the backyard Connor wondered how his flower was doing up at the cabin. It seemed so impossible for something as fragile as a flower to thrive in nature, and yet it happened every day all around the world.

"Hank should consider creating an actual garden and grow more than tomatoes. It's a simple exercise that'd keep him active in the warm months."

The sound of Hank pulling his favorite coffee mug down from the cupboard pulled Connor's attention back to the kitchen. Returning to the house through the backdoor Connor greeted Hank and joined him at the small table to give him an update on the progress of the case at hand before heading out.

"It appears that Joel has finished analyzing the processors of the previous victims and has succeeded in retrieving the G.P.S. coordinates from two of the victims." Sounding sure of his words and gathered information Connor was behaving less melancholy much to Hank's relief. "The details aren't as accurate as usual because of the severe overheating of their processors, but they can help narrow down the search area drastically. Lucas had also located a near overdose victim while returning to his apartment last night, and called it in. The victim survived and is recovering well at St. Mercy Hospital."

"A warm breakfast and some good news..." Picking at the scrambled eggs on his plate one at a time with a fork Hank woke up slowly and graciously ate the provided breakfast with gratitude in his tired blue eyes. "That's the best way to start off a shift. Do you know how well Lucas is dealing with the case?"

The question seemed a little vague despite the confidence in the way Hank had asked it. "How so?"

"Is the stress getting to him at all?" Sipping at his coffee Hank reminded Connor that Lucas wasn't nearly as experienced as he was with being a detective. Not everyone adapted quickly a high stress job. "He's still a rookie after all."

"Oh. ...I'm not sure."

"Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"What? No." Truly perplexed by such another odd question Connor gave Hank a sincerely confused look. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you wanted to establish some sort of friendship with him the day you rescued him from New Jericho Tower, but he put up some walls. Now, he wants to reach out to you and do the same for you." Too sharp to even play dumb Hank knew that something unusual was happening between the two 'RK' deviants. "So, how come you two aren't spending more time together and hanging out?"

Unable to give a real answer Connor's blue L.E.D. cycled in yellow once before he replied as honestly as he could. "...It's complicated."

"Uh-huh." The senior detective's paternal instincts knew that something was on Connor's mind yet again, and it was going bother him all day. "What's up?"

Silent for a moment Connor again tried to an answer as honestly as possible. "...I'm not sure."

"Emotions really are a bitch, huh, kid?"

"Apparently so."

"Don't worry about trying to figure it out just yet, things will make sense soon enough." Noticing Sumo laying on the floor beside his already empty food dish Hank picked up a piece of egg and tossed it toward the Saint Bernard. Sumo quickly raised his head and caught the egg in the air before it even had the chance to hit the floor, and gobbled it right up. "It's hard to know what we really want in life."

"...You shouldn't feed Sumo eggs."

Laughing a little Hank focused on eating the rest of his breakfast before it got cold. "One piece of egg won't hurt him. Besides, eggs are good for a shiny coat."

"True, but it's best to only feed him food that is designed specifically for canines."

"Which is why I don't give him eggs every day. Anyway," taking another sip of his coffee Hank changed the subject away from work, family drama and Sumo for a moment. "did you finally decide which car you're going to buy?"

"...I've contemplated the three vehicles that caught my attention with great detail, and yet I can't seem to settle on one."

"I don't blame you. Those three cars were in great shape, not too old, they had low mileage and you can get a great deal on all three of them."

"What would you pick?"

"Of those three?"

"No. In general."

"Oh. Well, I've always wanted to work on a classic car from my childhood... Like a Corvette. Paint it a flawless sapphire blue and polish it a fine shine every day."

"Why don't you have one if you wish to take on such a project?"

"They're hard to find, need a lot of work to get running again and need a lot of attention to keep em' running."

"I see."

"How about this... Of the three cars you picked out," finishing his breakfast Hank put the empty dishes in the sink and continued to talk as he walked out of the kitchen and toward the bathroom. "which one has the most appealing color?"

"...Color wise I was initially drawn to the dark green Pace, but now I suddenly find blue to be more appealing. I'm not sure why."

"Too bad none of those cars were blue."

"Should I look for a blue car?"

"Connor, look for a car you _want_. I'm going to shower off and we can head out early so we can deal with signing those medical release forms without it dragging out too long."

"Of course. I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

"Right. Give me about thirty minutes and we'll go."

Settling down on the couch Connor closed his eyes and proceeded to check through the three cars of interest one more time; comparing each detail, feature and color to one another, and he still struggled to make a definitive decision. It was just as Hank had said earlier, sometimes a person really doesn't know what they want in life, even when they think they have all the information they need to make such a decision.

"Perhaps I should put off my purchase for a while longer. There's no need to rush..."

* * *

A horrible ache in his back and in both sides of his neck drew Lucas from emergency stasis mode and back into full consciousness. Opening his steel gray eyes the deviant was met with blackish gray static that slowly cleared as his auditory units returned to function as well. Unable to move his arms, his legs or even turn his head Lucas realized he was in a less than ideal situation. Closing his eyes again Lucas ran a self diagnostic while also trying to piece together his incomplete memory from the night before.

The last bits of his memory left intact were of him locating the overdose victim in the alleyway after summoning an autonomous taxi. He had no memory of being attacked or of being able to call out for help. The memories after that are all black and silent.

Receiving a warning regarding the two electrical burns in his back alongside his compromised descending Thirial lines on both sides of his neck Lucas looked further into his vital signs and grimaced.

_**WARNING:** _

_**Power Reserve: 78%** _

_**Thirium Pump Rate: 112 b.p.m.^** _

_**Ventilation Rate: 20 v.p.m/^** _

_**Thirium Pressure - LOW: 100/70** _

_**Core Temperature - ELEVATED: 101.2 Degrees Fahrenheit^** _

_**Thirium Volume - LOW: 72% Reserve** _

_**[...seek replenishment immediately]** _

_**Damage to Dorsal Plates: 94.7% Integrity^** _

_**[...estimated repair time: 02:09:43]** _

_**Electrical Burns Detected to Dorsal Plates: 3% Instability** _

_**[...estimated repair time: 00:12:22]** _

_**[...immediate technical assistance recommended]** _

Dismissing the warnings Lucas tried and failed to send out a cybernetic distress call to request assistance. To make things all the worse his G.P.S. unit has been knocked offline due to the powerful electrical shock, and the same interference inside the surrounding walls that were affecting his cybernetic transmissions had prevented his G.P.S. from recalibrating properly to resume function.

Opening his eyes fully Lucas glanced about the area and found himself in a room lined with reinforced concrete, metal chains and towering metal vats. His body had been suspended two feet off the floor with chains wrapped around his ankles up toward his knees, chains wrapped around his wrists toward his elbows, a chain wrapped around his upper torso just below his chest, and what he could only describe as a leather strap around his forehead to keep his head from limply falling forward.

Beneath his body were two large one gallon glass jars that had once been used for fermenting wine. There were two external Thirium lines connecting to the tops of the jars and running back up toward Lucas, specifically toward his neck. The lines were transferring the Thirium from Lucas's body into the jars at a steady pace that made Lucas feel sick and weak.

"...Wh-Where am I?"

His voice was shaking and carried and electronic reverb as he spoke to no one. The deviant's words echoed seemingly unheard in the cold room as he remained suspended in chains above his own blood as it collected in the jars.

"...I... L-Let me go!"

"...There is no point in trying to talk to them."

To his immediate right Lucas heard a masculine voice respond. Unable to turn his head Lucas could only move his eyes to try to peer toward his right as he addressed the voice that had spoken to him. The glow of the red L.E.D. created a crimson hue on Lucas's peripheral vision. "...Wh-Who are you? Where are we?"

"...My name is Albert."

"Albert. I'm L-Lucas." Struggling to keep his voice stable as he continued to lose his Thirium Lucas sought as much information as possible. "Where are we?"

"...This is Hell. This is where we come to die."

"No! I refuse to let that happen." Unable to see the deviant beside him Lucas struggled to communicate properly without seeming panicked. "I'm a detective and I will find a way for us to get out of here. We will leave alive."

"...You can't do anything."

"Albert, where are we? I need information if I'm going to succeed."

"...This is where we were brought many days ago. I... cannot remember the details anymore. My memory has been corrupted by repeated Thirium loss and overheating, but it has not failed entirely. At least, not yet."

"'We'? Are you referring to us? You and I?"

Albert paused for a moment before replying in a lethargic voice that Lucas could empathize with. "...No. There are others."

"Where?"

"...Next to you. You cannot see them and they cannot hear us."

"What is happening to us right now?"

"...The men who who are creating that red poison are using us. Our Thirium. I don't know why."

"Shit. 'Devil's kiss' is being manufactured right here..." Fighting to get a message through the thick walls and back to the precinct to call for help Lucas closed his eyes while trying to decide which functions to power down to conserve energy without leaving himself entirely helpless. "Albert, how many more are here? Seven others?"

"...Yes. That's right."

"Are you all 'TR-400' models?"

"...Yes. I was the fourth one captured."

"How are you still alive after all this time?"

"...When my Thirium gets too low the men who took us, chained us up and drain our blood gives me enough of a replenishment to prevent me from shutting down. I don't know why."

"Filtered Thirium is the key ingredient in an especially potent batch of 'red ice'. That's what 'devil's kiss' is."

"...We are being used by humans to poison other humans." There was a hint of a laugh behind Albert's words as he realized the irony of the situation. "And yet they tried to claim that we androids are a threat to society."

"Albert, are we the only ones conscious at the moment?"

"Yes. Soon I will fall asleep only to wake up to this Hell once more... You may not be so unfortunate to experience this waking nightmare."

"I may not be a 'TR-400' but I do have a superior Thirium filter." The cybernetic message failed to send but Lucas was determined to survive his abduction and torture. "If anything that's why they didn't kill me or use me for spare parts; I can help produce the Thirium they need for their drugs."

"...Then, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why?"

"Because you'll be forced to live through this Hell just we have, time and time again. You should be wishing for a quick and merciful death from RA9, not a replenishment from those murderous humans..."

"Albert," pulling on the chain on his right arm Lucas tried but failed to get his hand free of the binding as he spoke. "we will escape this Hell."

"...It's best for you to give up on hope of rescue now. It makes the pain of disappointment far more bearable."

"No. We will be found."

"By who?"

"My partner at the precinct is working on this case as well, she'll find me. There are other detectives out there, too. A friend of mine, someone I consider a guardian and..." Stopping for a moment Lucas took in a breath and steadied his words as much as he could. "...And my brother. They will save us, I know it."

* * *

Arriving at the precinct early enough to handle paperwork and get a debriefing from Captain Fowler the returned detectives clocked-in at their desks and immediately got to work on reviewing the active case revolving around abducted deviants and the production of 'devil's kiss'. The information provided by Joel was already on Connor's terminal screen, and the deviant immediately began checking the map of the city that had been marked as searched in hope of finding a new area to explore.

It didn't take long for Hank to get pulled aside by Ben to give his opinion on the matter to help form a new task force, to which the senior detective was reluctant to help with, but knew it was the city's best option at the moment. For the two senior detectives dealing with dangerous 'red ice' fiends was unfortunately nothing new.

"Curious..." Noting that the two deviant processors salvaged by Joel showed a G.P.S. failure within a block of one another Connor couldn't see a single building that could house a drug den at that particular location. In fact, there was nothing there but a single empty lot. "Maybe their processors were too damaged to be of any use after all. I'll need to keep-"

"Yo, 'Tinman'." Gavin walked over to Connor's desk and gave the deviant a somewhat worried glance as he spoke up in a low tone. "Hey, uh... Do you know where Lucas is?"

The worrisome question made Connor's blue L.E.D. flash to red for a moment before returning to blue. "...I do not. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he never came back to the apartment last night, and I didn't see him this morning before I left."

"Perhaps he is working overtime at his own precinct."

"Y-Yeah, that's probably right. The giant chunk of plastic is actually happy to go to work in the mornings... Go figure."

The tense body language and uneasy gaze didn't escape Connor's attention. "You don't seem entirely convinced."

"...Look, as one detective to another I'm going to level with you." Glancing about the bullpen suspiciously to ensure no one was eavesdropping Gavin lowered his voice again. "I have a bad feeling in my gut about this."

With his blue L.E.D. now pulsing faster Connor also began to worry about Lucas's well being and attempted to contact him cybernetically. ' _Lucas_? _May I ask of your current location_?'

No response.

' _Please, it is important that you respond_. _Where are you_?'

There was only a faint static accompanied by silence.

"I cannot seem to reach him."

"Shit. Alright, I'm going to call his partner and ask if she knows. Hell, maybe he crashed at her place to keep working on the case after she clocked-out."

"...Yes, that's probable. I'll keep trying to reach him cybernetically." Pulling his coin from his right vest pocket Connor rose from his chair and danced the coin over the back of his right hand as he approached Hank to let him know that Lucas couldn't be contacted. Standing next to Ben's desk Connor grabbed onto the senior detective's shoulder and motioned for him to head into the breakroom. "Hank, I need to speak with you."

"Be right back, Ben. Tell narcotics to keep close the harbor, and make sure none of that shit gets on a cargo ship." Accompanying Connor into the breakroom as he had been requested Hank could see the worry etched on Connor's face as well as the dancing coin on his right hand. "What's up?"

Facing Hank directly as he kept out of the breakroom doorway Connor told Hank the grim information. "Lucas never returned to his apartment last night and I've been unable to contact him."

"Wait, what?"

"According to Gavin's own statement Lucas never returned to the apartment after clocking-out last night, and he failed to arrive earlier this morning."

Hank's shoulders tensed up with righteous worry. "Does his partner know where he is?"

"Gavin is going to contact Detective Kayda and ask."

"Alright, this is what we're going to do until he's found. Hey, Chris?" Calling out to the young officer Hank waved him over and made his decision. "Have you interviewed the overdose victim that Detective Lucas Blake located last night?"

"No, not yet, Lieutenant. I was waiting for Detective Blake's report on the incident to come in, but according to the paramedics who tended to the victim he wasn't at the scene when they arrived."

"That's not right."

"That's what Captain Rourke said. There was an autonomous taxi sitting idle on the street next to the alley where Lucas found the victim, but no sign of any occupant, struggle or anything else out of the ordinary." Picking up on the stress in Hank's voice and Connor's demeanor Chris knew something serious was happening. "...Do we suspect foul play?"

"Not yet. Look, me and Connor are going to go talk to the overdose victim at the hospital and see what she can tell us about Detective Blake."

"What should I do then?"

"Is Gavin still on desk duty?"

"Yeah, three more days until he's medically cleared for field duty."

"Then take Tina and do a patrol of that block and try to find witnessing willing to talk to the cops." Reaching into his pocket Hank handed Chris one of his business cards and pointed to the back. "Tell them that this is a 'get-out-of-jail-free' card, and they can call me one time to get their ass out of jail if they fuck up after today. It's important we get information on Detective Blake from anyone deemed reliable."

"Sure, no problem. Can I ask why?"

Hank looked over at Connor as the deviant pocketed his coin and spoke up quickly. "Detective Lucas Blake is a deviant. His model is 'RK-900' which makes him rare, and a possible abduction case by the 'red ice' dealers who are using siphoned filtered Thirium to create 'devil's kiss'."

"O-Oh, right... Right!" Pocketing the card Chris stepped away from the breakroom and waved over Tina to join him as he crossed the bullpen to head toward the front doors. "Tina, we're up!"

"Connor," putting his left hand on the deviant's right shoulder Hank gave him a stern look. "we'll find him."

"...When?"

"Soon. Let's go to the hospital and ask our questions."

"What makes you so certain the victim will cooperate?" Marching across the bullpen with Hank right at his side Connor wasn't nearly as convinced or confident as Hank was about the situation. "In my experience junkies refuse to speak to the police due to a fear of getting in worse trouble for abusing drugs, and would rather remain silent."

"Junkies always talk when we remind them that H.I.P.P.A. laws keep doctors and nurses from narcin' on them; you know, that doctor-patient confidentiality bullshit. As long as we don't freak her out she should talk in exchange for a lighter sentence."

Practically jogging over the parking garage the moment they passed through the front doors Connor and Hank rushed to the Oldsmobile with their every ounce of energy being focused on finding Lucas before it was too late to help him. "Have you done this before?"

"Too many damn times to count." Sitting down behind the steering wheel Hank barely waited for Connor to join him before he turned over the engine and pulled the car out of its parking place and onto the street. "Trust me, junkies would rather spend six months in a rehab facility than three years in prison."

* * *

Struggling to keep his tired gray eyes open Lucas ran another self diagnostic on his weakening systems and was greeted with less than ideal numbers tinted in red. With every second he remained attached to the glass siphoning jars Lucas crept seconds closer and closer to irreversible shutdown. Barely an hour earlier Albert lost consciousness as he had stated he would, and now Lucas was the only one still conscious in the cold isolated room. Struggling in vain against his chains Lucas realized just how weak he had become and knew it wouldn't be long until he lost consciousness, too.

The chains rattled with a soft echo through the room and Lucas's slow breathing became heavier. In the distance loud footsteps seemed to be nearing where the abducted deviants were being held in the chains. With that presence Lucas felt a chill run up his spine. A chill as cold as the very room he had been left suspended in chains to be bled for profit.

_**WARNING:** _

_**Power Reserve: 66%** _

_**Thirium Pump Rate: 116 b.p.m.^** _

_**Ventilation Rate: 22 v.p.m^** _

_**Thirium Pressure - LOW: 100/70** _

_**Core Temperature - ELEVATED: 101.8 Degrees Fahrenheit^** _

_**Thirium Volume - LOW: 64% Reserve** _

_**[...seek replenishment immediately]** _

_**Damage to Dorsal Plates: 97% Integrity^** _

_**[...estimated repair time: 01:14:39]** _

_**[...immediate technical assistance recommended]** _

Blinking slowly Lucas's steel gray eyes barely focused on the face of a tall human that had a red bandana over his nose and mouth to try to keep his identity as secret as possible. The man was pale, scrawny and had healed chemical burns along his neck, over his knuckles, palms and fingertips. He was very thin from drug abuse and his eyes were sunken in due to his poor health. As the man detached the external Thirium lines from the glass bottles Lucas got a good look at his hands and chronicled the information in his memorybank to ensure that once he escaped he'd have a way to identify the man of interest.

"...Why..." Trailing off for a moment Lucas struggled to clear his thoughts as the man pulled two Thirium pouches from his back pocket, and reattached the external lines to the pouches to give Lucas a much needed Thirium replenishment before he was bled again. "...Why are you... doing this?"

"For the same reason any man does anything." The cruel human snipped as he secured the pouches to the chains holding Lucas's arms in a suspended position in the air. The blue blood began to enter Lucas's system and with it his processor began updating his vitals. "Money. This blue blood might as well be blue gold."

"...You're demented."

"Hey, less humans in the world should be something you deviants would want." Stepping back and holding out his arms at his sides before taking a small bow the man managed a wicked sneer behind the bandana. "No thanks are necessary."

"...Killer. You're nothing more that a pathetic, cowardly, ruthless, worthless killer!"

"I've been called worse, 'pretty boy'."

Picking up the two glass jars of filtered Thirium from the floor the man left the room in the same direction from whence he came.

Running another self diagnostic Lucas noted his slightly improving vital signs but sighed despondently as he realized that unless his power level reached at least ninety percent he wouldn't be able to send a cybernetic distress call through the thick walls of the mysterious and cold building that he been taken. Just as the other deviant victims his G.P.S. had been knocked offline due to the electrical shock that rendered him unconscious leaving him entirely in the dark at the moment. With no way to communicate with the outside world or even learn of his location Lucas was truly helpless.

_**WARNING:** _

_**Power Reserve: 67%^** _

_**Thirium Pump Rate: 114 b.p.m.** _

_**Ventilation Rate: 21 v.p.m** _

_**Thirium Pressure - LOW: 100/70** _

_**Core Temperature - ELEVATED: 101.7 Degrees Fahrenheit** _

_**Thirium Volume - LOW: 66% Reserve** _

_**[...seek replenishment immediately]** _

_**Damage to Dorsal Plates: 97.2% Integrity^** _

_**[...estimated repair time: 01:09:44]** _

_**[...immediate technical assistance recommended]** _

"...I need to get outside. I need... to break these chains."

Pulling on the thick metal bindings Lucas felt how tightly the chains were wound around his limbs, and could hear the metal clinking about under his fruitless endeavor. He was too weak to even try to get his limbs loose from the chains, let alone break the thick metal material.

"...There has to be a way to escape." Closing his gray eyes with fatigue Lucas tried to think but with his energy reserves dipping lower and lower and knew time was running out. "...I don't... I don't want to die like this. ...Not like this."

* * *

While the witness at the hospital was willing to talk to the police she was unable to provide any details that were useful to their investigation. She had been completely unconscious in the alley and had no idea that anyone had found her or called for help until she regained consciousness in the hospital. Admitting to everything; her drug abuse, where she bought it, who her dealer was and how she had been so desperate for a high that she was willing to risk smoking the lethally potent drug, the victim was brought to tears as she realized how far she had fallen in life.

With only heartbreak and the address of a known drug dealer under their belts Hank and Connor left the hospital side by side to return to the car. Keeping his head up high Hank looked over at Connor as the deviant sat down beside him in the vehicle and could see the worry building behind the deviant's eyes.

"We'll find him."

"How? There are no witnesses, no security camera footage of the alley, no sign of Lucas leaving a trail to follow and no sign of him trying to connect with anyone at either precinct."

"Don't forget you're both insanely clever deviants and are too strong to just roll over and-" Stopping himself short Hank didn't finish his statement and just turned the key in the ignition. "It's hard but be patient."

"...I can't." Retrieving his coin Connor began dancing it over his right knuckles as he breathed slowly to ease his mounting anxiety. It was still a struggle for him to handle all of his emotions, but he was getting better now that he had coping techniques that worked for him. "Lucas is in danger. I can feel it."

"Maybe so, but Lucas is resourceful."

"That doesn't make his situation any less dire."

"Just try to think of it this way." Turning onto the street Hank decided to take a longer route back to the precinct so he and Connor could talk without their conversation feeling rushed. "Lucas was originally designed to your superior, and even though you're a prototype you're still one of the most advanced androids ever created. If you can survive all the bullshit you've been through then there's no way that Lucas would ever fail."

"We don't even know what he's going through."

"That's right. And remember that since we can't know what his situation is in we can't just assume it's the worst case scenario."

"We can't-" Connor's brown eyes went wide and the coin came to an abrupt halt on the back of his hand. Staring out his side window Connor caught sight of a young woman placing a plastic bag holding a dark red substance in the trunk of her car while trying to keep in the shadows. "Stop!"

Hitting the brakes hard Hank watched as Connor slipped his coin into his pocket, opened up his door and jogged over to the car of interest. The moment he showed the woman his badge the woman began crying and put her hands in the air as if to surrender. Having no idea what Connor was saying to the woman Hank shifted the car into park before he too stepped out of the vehicle to join his partner on the sidewalk.

"Connor?" Walking up to the deviant Hank stared at the woman as she willingly unlocked her trunk and let the deviant peer inside. "What's up?"

"She was attempting to transport 'red ice'." Moving aside a purple blanket in the trunk Connor revealed the large plastic bag full of the red tinted crystals. Opening the packet Connor picked up one of the smaller crystals and pressed it to his tongue to run an analysis sample. "...Correction. The concentration of this particular batch makes it 'devil's kiss', not traditional 'red ice'."

"Son of a bitch." Using his radio Hank requested patrol to their area to take the woman into custody and search the rest of her car. Motioning for the woman to turn around slowly Hank cuffed her hands behind her back and kept his left hand on her left shoulder to ensure she didn't try to run. "Good eye, Connor."

Connor was still holding onto the package of 'devil's kiss' in his left hand while his right fingertips held the crystal in a shaking grip. His L.E.D. was bright red and pulsing very quickly as he cybernetically relayed the information and contemplated what he had just discovered upon the analysis of the drug.

"Connor?" Putting his free hand on Connor's left shoulder Hank lowered his voice as he spoke to the obviously frightened deviant beside him. "What's wrong?"

"...This 'devil's kiss' was made very recently, less than an hour ago, with the filtered Thirium of the only 'RK-900' in this entire city."

Blue eyes went wide as he realized why Connor was suddenly so frightened. "Shit... Lucas."

* * *

Due to the nature of the abduction and need to find answers faster than they could actually ask the questions Hank was given special permission to recruit Noreen to his task force, and clue her in on her missing partner. It was one of the worst phone calls any detective could receive regarding their partners but Noreen wasn't about to lose her cool for the sake of getting Lucas back from the drug den holding him captive. Handling herself like the experienced professional that she was Noreen formerly introduced herself to Hank, Connor and even Gavin since it was Gavin who had been the one who called her. With their mission now focused on finding a fellow detective in distress before they were killed the team of three gathered in a conference room to discuss things openly.

Stuck at his desk Gavin could only hope to relay any potential tips that came in regarding the 'devil's kiss' flood in the city, and pass along the good word. Unwilling to admit that he was worried about Lucas as well, the abrasive detective kept his mind preoccupied with handling phone calls, tips and sifting through the names of known drug dealers in hope of finding a pattern to follow.

"We can confirm that each of the deviants who have been abducted have been used to make this 'devil's kiss' shit, and are being bled dry." Putting his hands to his hips as he went over the facts with both Connor and Noreen in the small conference room Hank tried to not think about Lucas being used like cattle in some unknown place in the fucked up city. "The last batch that was confiscated has been connected to Detective Lucas Blake who has been reported missing since approximately midnight last night. No last known location, no sign of a struggle and no sign of communication."

Connor flexed his hands atop the table in the conference room as he worked on channeling his tic without needing to rely on his coin as much. Fighting to find his words Connor spoke up in a grim tone to contribute to the meeting at hand. "...The batch of 'devil's kiss' that has been most recently confiscated had been produced within the past two hours; estimated time to be one hour and forty-minutes. It was made with the filtered Thirium from an 'RK-900' model of android, and Lucas Blake is the only 'RK-900' in existence."

"The woman who had attempted to move the 'devil's kiss'", Hank continued on Connor's behalf. "has been connected to four high profile drug dealers in the city who had been arrested numerous times for selling 'red ice' on the streets. She gave us the name of her contact but he wasn't at his usual address. The same for the drug dealer our victim at the hospital gave us this afternoon."

Noreen tapped a blue pen nervously on the table as she let out a despondent sigh. "What about the G.P.S. coordinates from the salvaged processors of the previous deviant victims? What information did they give us?"

"We can confirm that the two still salvageable processors were found within the same block as one another through their G.P.S. records." Connor replied as he cybernetically brought up an image of the city map on the projector already set up in the conference room, and highlighted the victims' locations for Noreen to see. "There is no building in the area that fits the criteria necessary to operate a drug den of this magnitude, and there were no witnesses from bystanders of the neighboring buildings who can confirm any unscrupulous behavior in the area."

"Wait a minute..." Noreen pointed to the vacant lot with her pen and gave Hank a curious look. "Lieutenant, that lot used to have a large building on it, right? Some type of containment facility if I'm remembering correctly."

"That's right." Confirming the question Hank stepped back from the wall to get a better view of the map without being blinded by the extremely bright projection image. "According to site records it once housed a concrete structure designed to house a nuclear power plant that was meant to be built back in 2029, but the citizens voted against the idea of having a potential nuclear bomb near the center of one of the more violent cities in the country. Probably one of the few good decisions the community made together."

"So, they started building the plant and then tore it down after the city voted against it, right?"

"That's right."

"For nuclear energy wouldn't they need to keep the core cool and contained at all times? I'm no expert on nuclear energy or physics but I'm certain that they need to have a large area that contains numerous cooling agents and materials that absorb radiation to prevent collateral damage."

Connor cybernetically downloaded the curious information, as well as the old blueprints for the never finished building. "...To keep such a temperature sensitive core properly maintained the plant had originally designed an underground structure to house the core and keep thermal sensors active at all times. In the event of a meltdown the core would already be contained in lead lined-" Changing the image on the projector from the city map and to the blueprints Connor highlighted a truly interesting portion of the design for Hank to see. "...It'd be kept underground to prevent contamination."

The blueprint showed a massive underground system of chambers and tunnels all lined with reinforced concrete lined with lead, and strong metal chains that would keep the core as stable as possible in the event of the (rare) earthquake passing through Detroit. The underground portion of the canceled plant had been finished but then abandoned after the above ground structure was demolished, and the lot put up for sale.

"Connor," pointing at the deviant Hank sought a confirmation on what they were all thinking. "can the underground structure still be accessed by the public?"

"Affirmative." Standing up from the table Connor was ready to spring into action and rescue Lucas and the other deviants before it was too late. "There is a single access point there." Highlighting the Western portion of the map with a yellow dot Connor found the lone stairwell leading into the underground structure. "It was left opened to allow potential buyers of the lot access to the lower area for exploration, and City Hall has contemplated repurposing the structure into a massive public shelter in the event of a disaster."

"How do we get in?"

"There's a stairwell hidden under a metal door that requires two keys to access. Those keys should be in the possession of the mayor only."

"If we're right then someone has either already picked those locks or broken them. Get your Kevlar," he nodded at Connor and Noreen confidently as he made his way toward the door. "we're going to go find Lucas and bring him home."

* * *

Seeing red and gray static as his power dropped back down and his Thirium reserves dipped down to a dangerously low level Lucas's visual processors began to shut down to preserve his waning energy as much as possible. The faint echoes of the cold room were nothing but memories as his auditory processors steadily deafened him to the cruel reality around him. Numbing on a physical level with each ounce of Thirium he lost Lucas feared that if he closed his eyes he wouldn't be able to open them again. Refusing to give up, refusing to go down without a fight, Lucas forced his arms to move as he pulled at the chains with the pitiful strength he still had left in his body.

Staring blankly at the graying glass bottles of his stolen Thirium below his body Lucas tried to calculate how much blood he had lost as a means of keeping his mind sharp and active, yet the simple equation was far too taxing for his exhausted mind to handle. With his vision fading in and out the numbers were all scrambling together in his mind and an eerie silence falling over his ears Lucas's final efforts seemed to be in vain.

_**WARNING:** _

_**Power Reserve: 38%** _

_**Thirium Pump Rate: 137 b.p.m.^** _

_**Ventilation Rate: 9 v.p.m** _

_**Thirium Pressure - CRITICAL: 80/60** _

_**Core Temperature - ELEVATED: 102.8 Degrees Fahrenheit^** _

_**Thirium Volume - LOW: 44% Reserve** _

_**[...seek replenishment immediately]** _

_**Damage to Dorsal Plates: 98.3% Integrity^** _

_**[...estimated repair time: ERROR - UNKNOWN]** _

_**[...immediate technical assistance recommended]** _

"-orth it?" A mumbling voice barely registered in Lucas's deafened ears. The voice belonged to a hand that pointed in Lucas's paled face, his artificial skin unable to fully generate and allowed his white plastimetal frame to be seen through the semi transparent flesh. The hand was covered in familiar burn scars from years of creating illegal, dangerous drugs for the street. "We're putting more blue blood in this one than we're getting out of it!"

"The Thirium it filters is some of the best we've ever gotten out of these things." A second voice, more baritone and angry spoke up as he just barely came into Lucas's graying vision. "Get another batch out of it and keep the Thirium it produces locked up so we can sell 'premium red ice' for twice as much."

"Then what?"

"Do what we did with the other plastic-cattle we bled dry. Toss it out with the rest of the trash."

Lucas struggled to record the voices as his power levels dipped lower and lower. Having a special safeguard protecting his intracranial processor from overheating guaranteed that after he shuts down - whatever the reason may be, the evidence he was collecting against the people who were torturing and killing deviants could be used against them.

If his final act in the world was to condemn murders attacking his own people then it'd be an act that would be the deviant's honor to perform.

"...W-Won't..." Lucas's whisper was hoarse and carried a heavy electronic reverb as he spoke. "get away... with this..."

"Shut it." Dropping his hand from Lucas's face the first man promptly took care of the glass jars of Lucas's stolen Thirium before reattaching the external lines to another pair of jars to drain what was left in the deviant's system. "If your body could hold as much Thirium as these 'brahma bulls' next to you then you'd be worth the Thirium we're pumping into you."

Forcing his eyes to focus, forcing his vision to clear, Lucas noticed that neither men were wearing their bandanas over their faces which gave the deviant clear view of his assailants. Recording their faces and their vile words Lucas found comfort in knowing that after his death justice would still be served through his collected evidence.

"Make sure the others get their hourly fill." The second man, clearly the leader of the operation, snapped at the first man. "That little minx you pegged as the 'perfect mule' got busted this afternoon, so we need to make up for the batch that she lost."

"I'm on it..."

Letting out a waning weak breath Lucas lost his strength entirely as his blue blood continued to leave his body against his will. Closing his gray eyes as his power levels and Thirium reserves downed even further while his core temperature elevated Lucas used his last moment of consciousness to leave behind a cybernetic message to be uncovered by whomever found his body and downloaded his processor.

_**WARNING:** _

_**Power Reserve: 36%** _

_**Thirium Pump Rate: 143 b.p.m.^** _

_**Ventilation Rate: 7 v.p.m** _

_**Thirium Pressure - CRITICAL: 70/50** _

_**Core Temperature - ELEVATED: 103.1 Degrees Fahrenheit^** _

_**Thirium Volume - CRITICAL: 40% Reserve** _

_**[...seek replenishment immediately]** _

_**Damage to Dorsal Plates: 98.3% Integrity** _

_**[...estimated repair time: ERROR - UNKNOWN]** _

_**WARNING:** _

_**[...immediate technical assistance recommended]** _

_**[...EMERGENCY STASIS MODE: Activated]** _

"...Forgive me... for being... weak. Connor. Noreen. I'm... sorry."

* * *

Six patrol cars raced to the vacant lot with their sirens blaring and bright lights flashing with a rhythmic pattern. Following Hank's command the back-up officers accommodated the senior detective as he led the rescue effort with Connor and Noreen as his right and left hands. Driving onto the grassy vacant lot and surrounding the oddly placed stairwell jutting out of the Western area of the ground - it was surrounded by a concrete doorway that identified its location, Hank led the way to the stairwell door with his gun already drawn before him. Connor and Noreen joined Hank at the doorway to investigate the locks closely without drawing any unwanted attention from the unknown number of people inside.

Connor pressed his right palm over the surface of the door and ran an internal cybernetic scan of the integrity of the two locks. Both had been damaged by a strong lockpick and had been damaged approximately six months prior.

"The door isn't locked." Pushing on the metal handle Connor opened the metal door and stepped to the side while Hank stepped forward to take the lead and keep the area clear.

The stairwell was long and wide as it reached into the depths of the hidden structure beneath the city. Due to the abundance of concrete the stairwell was as cold as ice, and unnerving to traverse. Above the stairwell were numerous white L.E.D. lights leading down to the depths and blue painted arrows were placed along the walls to direct the nonexistent plant personnel through the plant that was never completed.

"Can your scanner thing work down in here?"

"Yes, but no." Lowering his voice as he followed after Hank with Noreen to his left Connor admitted that the lead lining of the underground structure greatly limited his scanner's ability to penetrate walls or send out cybernetic communication. "It's functional but extremely limited."

"Stick with Noreen at all times." Reaching the bottom of the long stairwell Hank looked at the arrows pointing toward three different corridors and tried to think of the best way to navigate the odd structure. "You two head down to the core area, I'll go to the observation area with two officers. The rest of you," he nodded to the officers trailing after them down the stairwell. "go to the maintenance chamber. Only one of you remain at the entrance to make sure no one flees from custody and can relay messages back to dispatch. The lead in the walls is going to make communication difficult. Go!"

Nodding once Connor moved down the correct corridor with Noreen still at his side and began mapping out their every movement to ensure they didn't become lost during their sweep. With each connecting corridor they passed by Connor and Noreen would peer inside to ensure there was no one inside the short hallways or small rooms as they continued to sweep the area.

"Shit." Reaching a junction Noreen looked to her left and then her right as she tried to figure out where to go. "Which way do we go?"

Connor closed his eyes and sent out a cybernetic signal that managed to pick up on faint cybernetic signals from other deviants in the area. "Go right. I can detect the signatures of other deviants in that direction."

"Is it Lucas?"

"Possibly. It's too faint for me to tell one distinct signature from another."

"Alright, lead the way." Making sure her weapon was ready for service Noreen gave Connor a confident grin. "I got your back."

Heading down the right corridor Connor let the cybernetic signal lead him closer and closer to the signatures of the other deviants in the structure. Picking up on a total of nine distinct signatures Connor knew that they had found the abducted deviants, and that they were that much closer to finding Lucas. The very second his scanner identified Lucas's unique signature among the other 'TR-400' signatures Connor hastened his pace and honed in on the missing deviants like a bloodhound tracking a criminal.

Reaching the structure's isolated section for storing a core Connor's artificial stomach knotted as he smelled the fresh Thirium in the air. Along the walls of the large chamber were nine deviants all bound in metal chains and eerily silent as they were bled dry. None of the deviants were currently conscious or aware of anyone's presence in the room making the chamber feel like a crypt for the abducted victims to rot away inside of.

The sight of Lucas near the center of the left wall completely helpless, pale and actively bleeding through external Thirium lines was a macabre as it was frightening. Connor caught sight of a human detaching the external Thirium lines from two glass jars filled with Lucas's stolen blue blood, and was about to attach the lines to another pair of glass jars to bleed even more blood from Lucas's emaciated body.

Angered at the sight Connor raised his gun and announced his presence with pure aggression in his tone. "DETROIT POLICE!" Approaching the man quickly it was clear he was ready for a violent confrontation. "DON'T MOVE!"

Seeing two cops now pointing their guns directly at him the man's eyes went wide, and in his panic he threw the two glass jars of stolen Thirium at Connor and Noreen before he took off down the opposite direction.

"I got him!" Noreen volunteered as she gave chase to the man. Leaping over the spilled blood and glass Noreen was determined to arrest the man who had been assaulting her partner. "Help the deviants!"

There was no denying that Connor alone was the only one who could help the deviants and trusted Noreen to chase down the suspect in his stead. Holstering his gun Connor looked at the spilled blue blood glistening over the shattered glass remains of the jar all over the floor at his feet with a sense of pure disgust lingering on his tongue. Turning to face the deviants all in emergency stasis mode chained to the walls to his left and to his right Connor set his priorities.

The 'TR-400' models were all tall enough that when Connor removed the external Thirium lines from their necks and the chains from their limbs he was able to easily guide them down to their knees to rest, and didn't have to worry about the unconscious deviants from collapsing forward and into the puddle of lost Thirium and glass shards. Each deviant was in emergency stasis mode, but they were stable and showed no sign of immediate distress.

"You'll be safe now..." Taking the time to free the 'TR-400' models first and making sure they were no longer bleeding Connor forced himself to leave Lucas for last as he couldn't let his personal feelings cloud his judgment. Finally removing the external lines from the 'RK-900' model's neck Connor stared at Lucas's pale face with tears forming in his soulful brown eyes. "Lucas... Please, open your eyes."

Too weak to respond to the familiar voice Lucas remained entirely limp and helpless, still bound in the relentless chains above the floor.

Moving the chains from Lucas's legs first, the deviant's lower body collapsing to the floor with a heavy drop, Connor released the leather strap from around Lucas's forehead and let the unconscious deviant rest their head against his left shoulder as he worked to remove the chains one at a time from his arms. Wrapping his arms around Lucas's chest and shoulders Connor slowly unwound the chain from Lucas's torso and supported his entire dead weight in his grip.

Carefully Connor knelt on the floor, mindful of the blood and glass, and adjusted the unconscious deviant in his grip so he could hold Lucas in his arms off the floor, and to let Lucas rest against his lap.

"Lucas? Lucas, open your eyes!"

Pressing his left fingertips to the deviant's dully glowing red L.E.D. Connor connected his mind to Lucas's mind to run a diagnostic on the weakened deviant's current system.

"Oh... Lucas. No..."

_**WARNING:** _

_**Power Reserve: 19%** _

_**Thirium Pump Rate: 152 b.p.m.^** _

_**Ventilation Rate: 4 v.p.m** _

_**Thirium Pressure - CRITICAL: 60/40** _

_**Core Temperature - ELEVATED: 104.4 Degrees Fahrenheit^** _

_**Thirium Volume - CRITICAL: 32% Reserve** _

_**[...seek replenishment immediately]** _

_**Damage to Dorsal Plates: 98.3% Integrity** _

_**[...estimated repair time: ERROR - UNKNOWN]** _

_**WARNING:** _

_**[...immediate technical assistance recommended]** _

_**[...EMERGENCY STASIS MODE: Activated]** _

_**WARNING:** _

_**[...Shutdown Commencing In: 00:57:34]** _

"Lucas!"

The dying deviant needed blood immediately before he suffered from severe overheating and biocomponent failure. There was no time to wait for E.F.T.'s to arrive at the scene of the assault, and Connor wouldn't be able to carry Lucas out of the structure, get him into a car and drive him to a facility without risking damage to Lucas's biocomponents during transport.

"Lucas, hold on. I'll think of something..."

Glancing about the small and bloody space Connor's red L.E.D. flickered rapidly in tandem with his racing heartbeat as his soulful brown eyes landed on the external Thirium line that had been used to drain Lucas of his blue blood leaving him a nearly empty shell of his former self. The Thirium that had been taken from Lucas had now been spilled on the floor leaving it useless, but the external line could still somehow prove useful.

"I know what to do."

Loosening Lucas's black tie to get the garment out of the way Connor laid Lucas down against his lap as much as possible, then tore open the red dress shirt to expose Lucas's pale chest. Returning his left fingertips to Lucas's L.E.D. Connor pressed his right palm down over the center of Lucas's barely moving chest to manually deactivate the artificial skin over the plastimetal frame.

"This won't be pleasant, Lucas." Opening the plastimetal panel protecting Lucas's rapidly beating and red tinted heart Connor picked up one of the Thirium lines from the floor and promptly rolled up the left sleeve of his white dress shirt. Wearing the Kevlar vest prevented Connor from wearing his over top blazer which made the process of getting to his bare arm a little easier. "...But this will keep you alive."

Removing the artificial skin from the bend of his left elbow Connor slid open the plastimetal paneling and connected one end of the external Thirium line to the main Thirium line running down his limb within the panel. With one end secured Connor then attached the other end of the external line directly to a port on the front of Lucas's Thirium pump. Flexing his left hand a few times Connor managed to get the blood flowing from his arm and directly into Lucas's heart.

Feeling his own heart thundering manically in his chest Connor didn't dare calm himself down just yet as he knew his rapid heartbeat would help pump blood into Lucas's starving heart that much quicker and more efficiently.

Connecting to Lucas's system once more Connor read over the downed deviant's system readout with a grimace on his face.

_**WARNING:** _

_**Power Reserve: 20%^** _

_**Thirium Pump Rate: 148 b.p.m.** _

_**Ventilation Rate: 5 v.p.m** _

_**Thirium Pressure - CRITICAL: 60/40** _

_**Core Temperature - ELEVATED: 104.1 Degrees Fahrenheit** _

_**Thirium Volume - CRITICAL: 33% Reserve^** _

_**[...seek replenishment immediately]** _

_**Damage to Dorsal Plates: 98.3% Integrity** _

_**[...estimated repair time: ERROR - UNKNOWN]** _

_**WARNING:** _

_**[...immediate technical assistance recommended]** _

_**[...Shutdown: DEACTIVATED]** _

_**[...Emergency Stasis Mode: ACTIVATED]** _

"Don't worry, Lucas." The lack of a shutdown timer was reassuring but it didn't mean Lucas was out of the woods just yet. "I'm here with you..."

* * *

Sweeping the observation and maintenance rooms yielded one of the most impressive drug busts in Detroit's history, and nearly rivaled the amount of 'red ice' confiscated from the historic bust that had led to Hank's promotion to Lieutenant all those years ago. The senior detective and responding officers held control of the entire structure and managed to relay the information to the single officer watching the stairwell, and asked them to call in additional assistance to take the drugs into evidence and to be destroyed later on.

A total of thirty-two drug dealers, big and small, had been rounded up and arrested on the spot. Pointing the finger at only two of the large group as the ones responsible for the whole ordeal made sifting through the mess a little bit easier than anticipated.

Holding his weapon out before himself Hank smirked as he recognized the two drug dealers laying on their stomachs on the ground with their hands behind their heads. The two men were the very duo who taunted Lucas an hour before and decided to bleed him dry. "Look at this... Diego 'Scorch' Barnham, and Jeremy 'The Cobra' Wesbach. I don't think it's a coincidence that I've heard your names once already today."

Snarling in anger Jeremy glared at Hank as he laid on the floor. "Shut up, pig!"

"You'd think by now you assholes would've come up with something more biting than that considering all the time you've spent in police custody." As the two men had their hands cuffed behind their backs Hank holstered his gun and put his hands to his hips confidently. "This afternoon my partner busted a young woman trying to pack up some of that 'devil's kiss' shit in her car. She said that 'Scorch' here," Hank pointed at the man who was doing his best to breathe through what was sure to be an impressive bruise forming on his back. "recruited her this morning."

Jeremy managed to awkwardly kick Diego in the side where he was laying for the mistake. "I told you that bitch got busted! Always thinkin' with your dick..."

"And a young lady who nearly overdosed last night told me that a dealer named 'The Cobra' sold her the shit that almost took her down. The only reason she survived is because she was found by a fellow detective who called 911 and got her help. Funny thing is... That detective was nowhere to be seen when the paramedics showed up, but his blue blood was found mixed into a fresh batch of that shit you're peddling on the streets. Got anything to say about that?"

Jeremy's pale green eyes went wide as he realized that the valuable 'RK-900' he abducted last night was also a cop. "...Since when did the police start hiring plastic over pigs?"

"Remember what I said about having more bite than bark? As I was saying... Since it was a fellow officer who went missing, and we can presume assaulted since so much of his blood was being used to make that poison, that means you're going to prison for life. Attempted murder of an officer carries the same punishment as a successful murder."

"I didn't know it was a cop!"

"Thanks or the confession, 'Cobra'. That'll make the trial a hell of a lot easier..."

"Lieutenant?" Noreen had finished her sweep of the other corridors and glared at Diego as the man cowered when he heard her voice. The moment she took off after him and tackled him to the ground Diego realized he had screwed up royally, and was going to deal with serious repercussions. "Connor located the deviant victims and they all need technical assistance."

Turning to face the younger detective Hank gave her a searching glance. "All of the victims have been accounted for?"

"Yes, sir. They're all still alive but in rough shape."

"Shit." Relaying the information via radio to the other officers Hank requested numerous E.F.T.'s to the scene and to give the Zeta Facility a head's up regarding the incoming casualties. Pointing to another officer standing in the room Hank motioned for him to keep an eye on the room while he accompanied Noreen elsewhere in the structure. "Show me where they are."

Hastening her pace Noreen expertly led Hank down the winding corridors and back to the core room where she had last seen Connor and Lucas. "This way, Lieutenant."

* * *

The sight of Connor kneeling in the blue blood with Lucas's unconscious body in his arms and over his lap made Hank pale to a ghostly shade. Unwilling to risk the E.F.T.'s getting lost while trying to navigate the corridors Hank ordered all available officers to help carry the deviant victims outside and keep them all as stabilized as possible until the E.F.T's arrived at the scene. Scooping Lucas up from Connor's grip very carefully Hank carried the unconscious deviant himself, while Noreen helped Connor to walk without the external line being torn from either deviant's body during the journey.

Having donated almost a fifth of his overall Thirium volume to Lucas to keep him alive Connor was feeling weak and appreciated Noreen's assistance as he walked just a pace behind Hank to keep the blood flowing into Lucas's struggling heart.

"...Connor, how bad is he?" Whispering discreetly Noreen pulled Connor's right arm around her shoulders while she wrapped her left arm around his waist to support him as much as possible. "I... I don't know much about androids. He looks terrible."

"He is very weak and was nearing shutdown." Admitting that Lucas was near death made Connor's heart skip a beat as he realized how losing Lucas would've had a horrible impact on his life. Something about losing the only 'RK-900' in the world, losing someone so unique and someone that could actually understand Connor's own pain made Connor feel guilty for being so cold to him previously. "...But Lucas is stabilizing through the Thirium transfusion. He just... needs time to heal and recalibrate his system."

"...He's so pale."

"Artificial skin thins out when our power level or Thirium level get too low. As of the moment Lucas is in insipid shock."

"And it feels like he's running a fever. The heat is just pouring off of him."

"Overheating is a common side effect from extreme Thirium loss."

"...Wow. I don't mean any disrespect by this comparison, but that's a very human reaction to physical trauma."

Reaching the staircase leading to the outside world Connor nodded his head a little and kept pace with Hank ahead of him. "...You're not wrong."

* * *

Media coverage of the drug bust was swift and plentiful. While the small task force was being hailed as heroes, something that none of the three detectives saw as anything more than a complimentary title, the drugs confiscated were being locked up into evidence before being destroyed before they could harm a single person in the city. The thirty-two drug dealers were being questioned and charged accordingly, and all of the abducted deviants were rescued and taken to the Zeta Facility for proper treatment. As of the moment the police officers who had aided in the bust were busy keeping nosy reporters out of the facility to give the victims a chance to breathe and recover after their ordeal.

For Lucas he had Noreen, Connor and Hank all sitting in his recovery room as he received Thirium through lines in both arms, and was placed over a cooling blanket to keep his core from overheating while his system recalibrated after enduring such severe Thirium loss. With an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth to keep cool air in his ventilation biocomponents and a Thirial activity monitor recording his vitals Lucas looked truly sick and weak.

Sipping at the coffee from by the facility's breakroom Hank looked over at Noreen as she stood beside the bed and rubbed her right palm gently over Lucas's left shoulder and then to Connor as the deviant sat at Lucas's right side with a haunted looked in his soulful brown eyes. The two detectives were both clearly worried about Lucas and Hank had no idea to help either of them relax a little as they waited for Lucas to wake up.

"Lucas will be fine you two."

"...He's still so weak." Connor was watching the Thirial activity monitor with hawk like diligence. The numbers were higher but not perfect just yet. "His vitals have improved but he still needs to rest and recalibrate."

"Do you know how he was even abducted to begin with?"

"Yes." Lowering his eyes from the monitor to Lucas's slowly rising and falling chest Connor confirmed the important details with both Hank and Noreen. "When he knelt down beside the overdose victim in the alleyway last night Lucas left his back exposed. It was Jeremy Wesbach who used a taser to stun Lucas and render him unconscious."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. There are two identical holes in the back of Lucas's shirt that line up with two wounds in his back just below his shoulder blades. There is electrical scorching to the plastimetal frame and surrounding artificial skin. Two identical puncture marks mar Lucas's back where the metal prongs pierced his frame as the electrical discharge knocked his system offline. A taser that has traces of Lucas's Thirium, as well as the other victims of abduction and assault, was found in Wesbach's car parked in an alley near the lot."

Noreen let out a sigh from her nose as she realized that Lucas was attacked because she wasn't there to watch his back, and immediately felt guilty. "I should've insisted on giving him a ride home, or let him drive me back to my place last night when he asked. He could've stayed on my couch or something."

"...But if Lucas hadn't walked down that particular sidewalk then the overdose victim would've perished in the alley." The grim thought upset Connor as he realized that Lucas had saved a life and almost lost his own life because of his good deed. "She may be a drug addict but she didn't deserve to die in such a way, and Lucas made sure she didn't."

"Yeah, I know... That doesn't change the fact that he was alone when he was attacked."

The door to the private room slid open as Abby entered to check on Lucas's progress. It'd been an hour since his admission and subsequent treatment, and Abby wasn't too worried about his chances of a full recovery. Her confidence alone seemed to be enough to lift the otherwise dour energy in the room to a more upbeat level. "Is he still asleep?"

"Yes." Connor confirmed in a low voice as if trying to not wake Lucas up. "He hasn't moved and I haven't detected any cybernetic signal from his processor rebooting yet."

"He will." Pulling her penlight from her scrub's breast pocket Abby leaned over Lucas and lifted his eyelids one at a time to check his pupil response. The gray irises weren't as glazed over as they had been, and his pupils were finally responding to light changes. "That's a good sign. His visual processors are back online, so I imagine his auditory processors are functioning as well."

Noreen kept rubbing her palm over Lucas's shoulder as she decided to test that theory. "Lucas? You're going to be okay, but we need you to open your eyes so we can see it for ourselves."

A slight twitch of Lucas's left hand held everyone's attention as it seemed the deviant heard his partner's voice. Connor stood up and looked down at Lucas in time to see his red L.E.D. cycle to yellow, and his eyes moving back and forth beneath his closed eyelids. "Lucas?" Looking up at Noreen for a moment Connor encouraged her to keep speaking. "He recognizes your voice. Talk to him again."

"Lucas, you're safe now." Moving her palm from his shoulder to his left hand Noreen picked up the cold limp appendage and held it in a firm grip. "I know you can hear us. You're in a facility and you're going to be okay."

Abby pulled her audioscope from around her neck and put the earbuds in place before pressing the metal bell of the instrument over Lucas's chest to directly listen to his heartbeat. The bell moved swiftly over the pale blue scrub top that Lucas was wearing as Abby listened to his vital biocomponent responding normally now that his Thirium reserve had been restored. "Lucas, if you can understand me I need you to squeeze Noreen's hand. Come on, I know you can do it. Squeeze just once."

As Hank rose from his chair to stand near the bed the group watched Lucas's fingers slowly curl around Noreen's hand as instructed. "That's it... We knew you weren't going to go down that easily."

"Open your eyes." Abby commanded as she pulled back the audioscope and checked the lines running into Lucas's arms. "I need you to open your eyes, Lucas. Look at me."

In a sluggish fluttering motion Lucas's eyes opened and steel gray irises focused on Abby's face as she leaned over him. "...Dr. Grayson."

"Hi. Welcome back."

"...I am... I am in your facility?"

"Yup." Nodding at Noreen as she kept holding his hand Abby took a step back and explained things to the now conscious deviant rather nonchalantly. "Your partner and your friends have been worried about you. Hell, I even saw that Detective Reed guy poke his head in for a minute before chickening out and returning to the precinct."

"...My friends?" Lifting his head up a little from the pillow Lucas immediately felt Connor's left palm under his hair holding him up. Surprised to see Connor after their previous cold encounter Lucas's yellow L.E.D. shifted to blue, which in turn made Connor's own L.E.D. finally return to blue as well. "...Connor." Looking past the deviant Lucas spotted Hank as well and managed a weak grin. "...Hank."

"Hey, son." Putting his right hand down Lucas's right knee Hank gave the deviant's leg a small shake. "How do you feel?"

"...Confused."

"I don't blame ya'. Don't worry, we got the bastards that hurt you and you're going to be just fine." Pointing to Noreen beside him Hank gave her a proud nod of his head. "Your partner tackled the asshole who was stealing your blood, and Connor got your stabilized after he freed you from those chains."

"...Thank you." Blinking slowly Lucas looked at Noreen and then Connor with relief in his gray irises. "...Both of you."

Connor spoke up softly as he kept his palm under Lucas's hair. "I'm glad you're going to be okay."

Hank looked over to Abby and asked her the one question that everyone has been dying to ask. "Abby, when can he go home?"

"I want to keep him here overnight to make sure none of his biocomponents were affected by the Thirium loss." She replied professionally as she updated Lucas's electronic chart. "Then he can go home and rest for the next forty-eight hours before returning to work."

Noreen liked that particularly good news. "Hear that? You'll be out of here by tomorrow morning."

Letting out a small sigh Lucas leaned back against the pillow and felt Connor pull his hand back. "...I don't want to be alone tonight."

"You won't be." Noreen promised as she tightened her grip around his hand. "I have the rest of the day off, so I'll stay with you until you can go back to your apartment and heal."

"...Thank you, Noreen."

Hank could see that Lucas was still exhausted and knew it'd be best if he had some peace and quiet. "Get some rest, kid. We'll see you tomorrow."

Connor looked over at Hank and seemed hesitant to leave, but understood it was for the best. "...Yes." Returning his focus to Lucas again Connor gave him a confident nod. "We'll be back to see you again tomorrow."

"...Wait." Lifting his right hand Lucas removed the artificial skin from his palm and waited for Connor to grab on. The moment Connor accepted his hand Lucas closed his eyes and transferred over his memories of the two men to use as evidence in court. "...I may have been a victim of abduction and assault, but I'm still a detective and I can still help. Use this."

Receiving all of the information in a single burst of details Connor's L.E.D. shifted to yellow for a moment. "...This is all crucial information. It will guarantee that the men responsible for what has happened to you will receive the maximum punishment. We can now confirm they are directly responsible for the assaults and manufacturing of the drugs."

Patting Connor's right shoulder twice Hank motioned for the deviant to take his leave. "Come on. Let's finish this case so Lucas can rest without needing to worry about a report being late."

Nodding a little Connor reluctantly let Lucas's hand go as he stepped back from the bed. "Right. Rest well, Lucas. We will back tomorrow morning."

"...Thank you for coming for me, Connor."

"You're welcome."

Abby watched the two detectives take their leave of the room and let out a small sigh of her own. "I get the feeling that those two are going to go for the kill with those drug dealers. I can't say that I feel sorry for them, they brought it on themselves."

Chuckling a little Noreen pulled a chair from the wall over to the bed and sat down with pure emotional exhaustion written on her face. "You know something, Lucas? You can now officially say you and Connor are brothers."

Giving Noreen a truly confused glance while Abby continued to check his vitals Lucas didn't understand her comment. "...Why would I be able to do that? Nothing has changed has it?"

"Connor freed you from those chains and to keep your stable he gave you blood right from his own body. Since you two now have the same blood running through your lines you can officially say you're brothers. _Blood_ brothers."

"...He did that for me?"

"Yeah. I never thought I'd see something like that ever in my career; someone actively giving their own blood to another person so they could live..."

Feeling his strength draining away Lucas's gray eyes began to close as he slipped back into rest mode to heal. "...I suppose that's what brothers are supposed to do. Protect each other... Right?"

"That's right." Smirking at the comment Noreen just held onto Lucas's hand as the deviant fell asleep before her eyes. "Get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up again, Lucas. I'm so glad that you're going to be okay."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: A case of androids being used like cattle, due to how their bodies process thirium, to make a new version of red ice. They are kept alive and used/drained repeatedly until their bodies shutdown from the process. Connor (or Lucas) is abducted, been missing for a few days, and it's a race against time to find him before it's too late.


	43. Bonds

Unable to sleep and unable to stop thinking about how close Lucas had been to death the evening before Connor just sat in absolute silence in the front seat of the car as Hank drove Lucas, sitting in the backseat, over to his apartment to heal in his own bed. Noreen had stayed at the facility all night long as she promised, but was forced to go home and rest herself when Captain Rourke made the order through a very stern phone call. Despite Lucas not being alone while he healed at the facility, not being alone during the drive to his apartment and not being alone once he was back inside his apartment, Connor had an odd compulsion to keep close by him that he just couldn't understand.

Glancing up at Lucas's reflection in the rearview mirror just as Hank pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot Connor ran a scan over Lucas's person to check on his vital signs. He was still stable and seemed to be recovering well, yet the urge to protect the younger deviant from all the evils of the world still wouldn't go away.

"Alright, kid." Parking the car Hank opened his door and spoke to Lucas in a completely calm manner. "Let's get you up to your apartment to relax. You earned these days off."

Without a word Connor opened his own door and helped Lucas climb out of the back of the vehicle before escorting him to the building just a few yards away from where Hank had parked the car. Staying quiet as Lucas gained entry through his cybernetic key card, and remaining just as silent as the elevator reached the correct floor, Connor moved seemingly on autopilot as he walked with Lucas toward his apartment door to rest.

The door opened swiftly before Lucas even had the chance to unlock it. Gavin stepped outside to greet his returned roommate with a look of relief in his hazel eyes. "Should've known you wouldn't have returned alone." Seeing both Connor and Hank was somewhat expected but Gavin was still hoping that Lucas would've returned either alone or with Noreen. "But at least you're back."

"It's good to see you again, too." Lucas sounded lethargic but his gray eyes were bright and alert despite being physically exhausted. "I hope you weren't worried about me."

"I was only worried about having to pay the full rent instead of half. Get your ass in here so Lucky will leave me alone for two minutes."

Lucas arched his brow as he entered the apartment with Connor and Hank following after him. "I thought you didn't want me to be Lucky's favorite."

"You're _not_ going to be her favorite, but you're still better at holding still than I am. If she can sleep on your lap instead of mine that'd be great. I still got some shit to do."

Connor glanced about the apartment and noticed that there was a large vintage poster of a saxophone on the wall in a large glass frame. It was clear that the image had been painstakingly restored by the hands of a deviant over the past few days and wondered if Lucas had other personal items in the apartment that reflected his interests. It was a simple touch that represented Lucas perfectly.

"Uh, Aaron is going to be stopping by later this afternoon." Gavin stated as he rubbed his right hand over the back of his hair anxiously. "We'll be quiet so you can sleep, or do whatever it is you need to do."

"It's fine, Gavin." Trudging toward the hallway Lucas stopped and looked at Connor and Hank over his shoulder before retiring this bedroom. "Thank you for bringing me back to my apartment to rest. I will be fine, I swear."

"...You're welcome." Connor finally stated as he broke his silence at last. "If you need anything just ask, Lucas. I will help you in any way that I can."

"I will remember to do so." Making his way down the hallway with Lucky mewing and following right after him Lucas entered his bedroom and closed the door with a soft 'click'.

"...Gavin." Looking to the abrasive detective with gratitude in his soulful brown eyes Connor made it clear he was glad that Lucas wouldn't be alone. "Thank you for agreeing to extend your leave of absence so Lucas can heal with someone watching over him."

"Yeah, whatever... It's not like I'm in any hurry to go back out into the field anyway."

Shaking his head a little Hank put his hands to his hips and sighed deeply. "Now, how about we go home and get some rest ourselves? My back is still bitchin' about running across that hard concrete floor and carrying Lucas up the stairs. He's not even that heavy and my back is still acting up."

Falling mute again Connor slowly turned around to follow Hank out of the apartment to take his leave. Fatigued physically from donating a generous amount of his blood to Lucas the previous day, and fatigued mentally because he couldn't seem to ever calm his thoughts after enduring such a strange emotional experience, Connor was eager to return to the house and isolate himself from the world for a little while.

Dropping his hand from the back of his hair after the two detectives left the apartment Gavin sighed before walking down the hallway to check in on Lucas before the deviant had the chance to drift off to sleep. Softly knocking on the closed door Gavin waited for Lucas's voice to reply with a simple 'Come in.' before turning the doorknob.

Pushing the door open Gavin peered inside the bedroom and saw Lucas laying on his back over his bed with Lucky curled up in a furry ball at his left side. By all account Lucas just looked like he was getting over a cold and needed a few more hours of sleep. It was hard to believe that just the afternoon and evening before the deviant was near death from losing so much Thirium due to the greed of disgusting drug dealers.

"You good in here?"

"...Yes. I'm merely going to enter rest mode and allow my system to recalibrate."

"And... You don't need any more Thirium?"

"No. My reserves are currently at one-hundred percent. They will undoubtedly lower during my rest mode but my current stock will cover what I need."

"Good. So..." Trying to sound less than nonplussed Gavin just wanted to make sure his deviant roommate was going to be okay. "you're just recovering from some blood loss, right? No internal damage or broken limbs I should know about?"

"No." Putting his left hand on Lucky's back Lucas was rewarded with a curious mew and some loud purrs for his gesture. "I assure you the worst of my condition has been Thirium loss, which has already been corrected."

"Alright. Then... I'll be quiet so you can sleep it off."

"Thank you, Gavin."

"Yeah, sure. Uh... feel better."

Watching his bedroom door shut again Lucas smirked a little as he continued to pet Lucky and receive adoration from the fluffy cat. "I think it's safe to say that Gavin was genuinely worried about me, but is now relieved. It seems Aaron has been very effective in getting Gavin to admit he actually has a heart."

* * *

Letting out a deep yawn Hank stretched his shoulders a little as he tossed the car keys over to the bookshelf in the livingroom the moment he and Connor stepped through the front door. Raking his fingers through his gray locks of hair Hank sighed and made his way toward the hallway to disappear into his bedroom to get some more sleep at long last. Slipping off his coat as he walked Hank looked back at Connor as the deviant stayed beside the front door and knelt down to pet Sumo as the massive dog trotted up to the front door to greet his returned masters.

The way Connor seemed distracted and painfully quiet hadn't gone unnoticed by Hank. During their final hours of their shift Connor had busied himself with handling as much of the paperwork as possible to ensure their successfully closed case regarding the deviant abductions was filed properly. Now that he had his assignment taken care of it seemed Connor didn't know what to do with himself. The poor deviant couldn't even sleep after returning home late last night.

"Hey, kid?" Watching Connor's soulful brown eyes look up and lock onto his own blue eyes Hank gave the deviant a helpful suggestion. "Why don't you go take a walk and then come back home to sleep?"

"...Take a walk?"

"You're restless." Crossing his arms over his chest, the coat hanging over his left forearm like a tapestry, Hank tried to help the deviant understand that ignoring his stress or bottling it up was going to do more harm than good. "You need to burn off your excess energy and get some fresh air. Trust me, it'll help you calm down and relax if you go clear your head for an hour or two."

"...Very well. I'll take Sumo for a walk."

"Nope."

The response made Connor's brow furrow slightly as the answer was unexpected. "...No?"

"Nope. You need to go for a walk for your own good, not Sumo's good. You can take him for a walk this evening, but right now you need to take care of yourself first."

Standing back up Connor looked down at Sumo for a moment then back over to Hank with a somber gaze. "Okay, Hank. I'll go take a walk for a while."

"Take your time. Just remember one thing while you're out there sorting through your thoughts."

"What's that?"

"What happened to Lucas, what happened to _all_ of the deviants who were taken, was NOT your fault. Got it?"

Silent once more Connor's downcast gaze shifted away from Hank and focused on the floor for a moment. Turning the doorknob on the front door behind him Connor slowly left the house and closed the door behind him with a soft 'click'.

Sumo whimpered at the sight of Connor leaving without him and pawed at the closed door a couple times until Hank told him to stop.

"Sumo, no. Don't claw up the door." Patting the side of his leg Hank called the dog away from the door and toward the hallway. "Come on. You can chill on my bed for a while. Just try to not snore this time..."

* * *

The spring day was warmer than usual as summer neared in just a few short weeks. With his hands in his pockets Connor walked through the neighborhood, pass the dog park and found himself nearing Hart Plaza as if being compelled to walk toward the epicenter of the changed world. Observing the statues and other artistic architecture that gave the plaza and surrounding buildings a sense of elegance Connor wondered if in time there would be pieces of art dedicated to the deviant cause once tensions in the city died down.

Faces of stone and marble created by humans were seen as invaluable pieces of art worth preserving, but entire beings of plastimetal that can think, feel and bleed were nothing more than a defective product needing to be destroyed. The cruel irony of a lifeless statue being given a true value over android life simply because said life was artificial was sickening.

The blue blood coursing through Connor's lines being viewed strictly as profit for greedy humans seeking to earn money while poisoning their own kind only angered the deviant as he thought back to the hypocritical and illogical nature of humans. While not all the humans were bigots, and while not all humans would even remain bigots, that knowledge did little to comfort Connor's emotionally conflicted heart.

Passing by the plaza and the lifeless eyes of the statues watching his every move Connor's ears tuned out the voices of random people talking and laughing around him as he became lost in thought once more. The people around him were smiling and enjoying their day, none of them at all concerned for their lives as their blood wasn't going to be used to create poison. They simply had to be smart enough to not consume the poison.

Focusing only on his thoughts and emotions Connor barely had time to react and stop in his tracks as a group of small children cut him off and ran over the sidewalk in front of him. Watching the sixteen children rush over to the center of the plaza with two female adult chaperones trying to keep them together Connor tried to understand what was happening. High pitched giggles and excited voices emanated from the group of children as the adults escorted them over to a small booth set up near the center of the plaza that had been apparently sectioned off just for them.

"...What's going on?"

Too curious for his own good Connor discreetly walked into the plaza and saw the children all gathered around a large round table that was filled with posters boards, paper, stickers, glue sticks, glitter, markers, crayons, colored pencils, various shaped and colored beads, rubber bands, twine and safety scissors. Unfamiliar with the concept of field trips or group projects Connor kept his distance and stood by the river separating America from Canada as he listened in on the activity taking place just a few yards behind him.

Based on the discussion from the two adults Connor surmised that the children were in the first grade and were being prompted to unleash their artistic side through posters and making simple jewelry. The reason they had gathered at the plaza was because of the nice weather, the artistic atmosphere and because the adults wanted to explain to the children what happened in that very plaza the winter before.

Hearing schools talking about the Revolution and its importance to young children was oddly comforting in an unexpected way.

"...Maybe things are getting better in regard to human and deviant relationships after all. Maybe that means all relationships can be mended, and new ones can still be forged."

Walking along the river and away from the plaza Connor continued to try to sort through his thoughts and feelings regarding the way humans still saw deviants as nothing more than a product, and of how he suddenly felt compelled to protect Lucas at all costs. There was no strong friendship between the two deviants and Connor was still somewhat of letting himself trust or get close to anyone.

Why was Lucas suddenly a priority when it came to Connor wanting to keep people safe?

Reaching the end of the plaza Connor caught a new sound. It was the sound of soft crying that made his guard go up. Glancing about the area the deviant saw no one of interest until he traced the sound to a bench near a shady tree. Looking at the bench Connor saw a little girl, six or seven years old, with her long blonde hair pulled up into matching pigtails and sitting on the bench in tears.

The girl was far too young to be anywhere without an adult and Connor didn't see any adults in the area that appeared to be looking for a missing child.

"Hello?" Speaking to the little girl in an instinctively soft tone Connor crouched down so he was eye level with the girl and watched her soft brown eyes searching over his face as if confused. "Do you need help?"

Scared and quiet the little girl didn't answer.

"My name is Connor." Grateful he still had his work uniform on Connor was able to easily show her his badge and identify himself as a detective. "I work with the police. I can help you if you need it."

The little girl stared at Connor a while longer before finally replying in a small voice. "...I'm lost."

"You're lost? Did you come here by yourself?"

The shook her head 'no' and stayed fixed on the bench.

Seeking answers about how the little girl became lost Connor started with the basic questions. "Did you come here with your mother?"

She shook her head again.

"What about you father?"

Another 'no.'

"Then... who came with you to the plaza?"

"...Mrs. Honey."

"Mrs. Honey." Having a name was a good start. "Is she your babysitter?"

"...Teacher."

"Teacher... I see." Quickly deducing that the little girl got separated from her class when everyone convened at the plaza Connor offered the little girl his hand to hold. "Were you coming here on a field trip?"

"...Yeah."

"How did you get over here and away from your teacher?"

"...I saw a pretty flower." Pointing to a row of flowers outlining the edge of the plaza the little showed Connor what caught her eye. "My sister likes flowers."

"And your teacher didn't see you walk away?"

Shrugging her shoulders the girl fell quiet again.

"Okay. Well, I saw where your class is and I can take you to them. It's okay to come with me because I'm a detective."

Slowly the little girl accepted Connor's hand and slid off the bench to accompany him back to the plaza.

"I told that my name is Connor, will you tell me yours?"

"...It's-"

A woman's voice cut-in unexpectedly and made Connor and the little girl freeze. "AMANDA?!"

The name sent a shiver up Connor's spine as he immediately thought of his former handler. "...A-Amanda?"

The woman was one of the teachers Connor had seen at the plaza and realized his deduction was correct. The little girl, Amanda, belonged to that class.

"Amanda! Where have you been?" The woman was one of the teachers that Connor had seen at the plaza and presumed her to be Mrs. Honey. "I've been worried sick! You know better than the leave the group."

"...I'm sorry, Mrs. Honey."

"And you!" Confronting Connor with an angry stare the woman's hand was reaching into her purse either for a phone or a weapon. "What do you think you're doing with her?!"

Again Connor showed his badge to confirm he worked with the police. "I found her on the bench. My name is Connor Wolf, and I was attempting to bring... Amanda here," the name left a needlessly foul taste on his lips. "back to her class."

"O-Oh... I'm so sorry! It's just... I thought you..."

"I understand. You were just protecting your student."

"Amanda, come with me right now." Taking Amanda's hand herself Mrs. Honey looked both angry and relieved much to Connor's confusion. "And Detective Wolf, I'm so sorry I was aggressive toward you."

"Again, it's understandable."

"I know this might be a little much to ask, but could you please return to the plaza with us? I'd appreciate it if you could remind the students about why they need to stay with the class and never disobey a teacher."

"...It's not an inconvenience. I don't mind."

* * *

Sitting upright in his bed with a jolt of fear Lucas glanced about his bedroom in utter confusion as he could've sworn he was still trapped in the concrete chamber and bound in chains. Running his trembling fingers along the sides of his neck Lucas needed to make sure he wasn't bleeding and that there were no external lines siphoning his blood from his body. Feeling only Lucky rubbed against his left elbow as she purred and sensed his distress Lucas let out a shaking breath and realized he had just experienced a very bad nightmare.

He was safe at his apartment and he was making a full recovery. No one was going to harm him.

Running a self diagnostic Lucas noted that his Thirium volume was hovering at eighty-six percent and soon he'd had to replenish his Thirium. Rising from the bed the still shaking deviant pet Lucky's ears as he made he way toward the bedroom door.

"...Perhaps it'd be best if I replenish my Thirium now instead of later."

Walking down the hallway Lucas noticed Gavin typing on his laptop while sitting on the couch, and he had Aaron asleep on the couch beside him. It was clear that Aaron was exhausted after working a twenty-four hour shift the previous day, but still wanted to spend time with Gavin. As he entered the kitchen Lucas heard the clicking on Gavin's keyboard cease and knew that Gavin had noticed his presence.

Turning to look at the deviant over the back of the couch Gavin called out to his roommate curiously. "...Something wrong, Lucas?"

"No. I was awoken from rest mode in need of Thirium." Pulling a single bottle of the necessary blue blood from the cupboard beside the refrigerator Lucas opened the top of the bottle and slowly drank what he needed. "I'm fine."

"Good."

"It seems you're still attempting to catch up on paperwork."

"Well, not all detectives have super computers in their brains. Some of us have to submit paperwork the old fashioned way."

"Technically speaking the 'old fashioned way' would be an ink covered quill on parchment."

"You find me an inkwell, a writing quill and a piece of actual parchment and I'll write Aaron a love letter."

Cybernetically Lucas placed such an oddly specific order and gave Gavin a smug look. "Consider it done."

"...Did you seriously just-"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

Returning his attention to his laptop Gavin resumed typing his report. "...Sarcastic deviants are terrifying."

Carrying his Thirium back to his bedroom Lucas pondered whether or not he wanted to keep sleeping, or if he wanted to do something else to keep his mind preoccupied. Not wanting to play his saxophone and wake up Aaron by mistake Lucas resided to laying back and cybernetically downloading information regarding the case at hand, while also making sure that Noreen was going to be okay after being a part of such a strange bust.

"Sleep can wait." As he laid back Lucas felt Lucky curl up against him again as she decided to settle down for a nap even if Lucas didn't want to go back to sleep yet. "It'd be best to make sure everything at the precinct is under control since the case is so high profile..."

* * *

After the impromptu discussion about how it was important for children to never wander away from a parent or guardian Connor was then asked about the Revolution since he was not just a deviant, but a part of the Revolution itself. While the children were in awe of meeting a "celebrity" in the form of Connor, the teachers were just relieved that the class took Connor's words to heart and swore to never wander away ever again. Just as Connor was about to leave the plaza and go about his business he felt a small hand grab onto his right hand to keep him from walking away.

Looking down at Amanda as she clung onto his hand desperately Connor just gave the little girl a lost stare. He didn't have any experience in handling children beyond delivering a baby, and was unsure of what the previously shy little girl could've wanted.

"Wait!" Amanda pleaded with a happy smile on her face. "I have something for you."

"...For me?"

"Yup!" Reaching into her jean pocket Amanda presented Connor with a bead bracelet she had made at the craft table as a gift. The beads were mostly blue with a few red, green and yellow beads thrown in for whatever reason Amanda wanted. Near the center of the bracelet was the word 'HERO' spelled out in white beads with black text over top. "This is for you, 'cuz you helped me! It's a friendship bracelet, so now we're friends!"

"Oh... Thank you." Expecting to simply be handed the bracelet Connor was surprised when Amanda eagerly wrapped the bracelet around his wrist on his behalf. Staring at the word 'HERO' now on his wrist Connor didn't understand its purpose or why Amanda chose such a word. "...Why does it say 'hero'?"

"'Cuz you saved me and you saved a bunch of androids! That makes you a hero!"

"...Thank you, but I'm not-"

Mrs. Honey could see that Connor was feeling a little out of place and decided it was time to toss the detective a lifeline. "Alright, it's time for Detective Wolf to go and time for us to go get some lunch. Everyone say 'thank you' and gather your things!"

After receiving a chorus of 'Thank you' from the group of children Connor graciously went on his way and tried to understand what had just happened that day. What had started out as a simple walk to clear his mind turned into a small discussion with a class of first graders working on an arts and crafts project regarding safety and the Revolution!

Resuming his walk Connor looked down at his right wrist and stared at the word 'hero' as if expecting it to change before his eyes.

"...Am I really a hero?"

Cybernetically the deviant downloaded the information on such a term and compared his previous actions to the very definitions being provided:

_'Hero: (hee-roh) - 1. A person noted for courageous acts or nobility of character. 2. A person who, in the opinion of others, has special achievements, abilities, or personal qualities and is regarded as a role model or ideal.'_

"...My previous actions on the night of the Revolution were arguably heroic, but I don't feel as if that makes me an actual hero. I believe I just got lucky."

Running his left fingertips over the letters on the bracelet Connor's brow arched a little as he realized that if he had been given such a gift then maybe it was proof that he was a hero after all. Why else would that little girl take the time to make him the bracelet and tell him such a thing if it wasn't true?

"I know that Hank is a hero, his impressive arrest history has proven this fact several dozen times. Despite my anger toward him I can confirm that Markus is also a hero because he led an entire race of people toward freedom and a better life. And Lucas is a hero because he saved that woman who was dying in the alleyway the other night."

Thinking about Lucas all over again Connor stopped walking and turned his attention to a familiar apartment building several blocks away, and only just visible to Connor's superior androids vision from where he was standing. The entire day had been filled with people throwing around the word 'hero' toward the task force that had brought down the drug dealers abducting and assaulting deviants for their Thirium, but Lucas's name was registered as only that of a victim rather than a hero. It was unfair considering Lucas had worked just as hard as the other detectives to locate the drug dealers, and ended up one of the very victims he was trying to save.

Lucas deserved recognition, too.

"Before I return home," thinking out loud as he changed directions and began walking toward the apartment Connor kept replaying the previous day's events over and over again inside his mind. "I will check in on Lucas to ensure he's truly okay."

* * *

Every news channel in the city was broadcasting the successful drug bust and singing praises of the police while also trying to ostensibly pander to the deviant community by using terms like 'justice' and 'equality'. It seemed that even on his day off Gavin couldn't escape work and was ready to throw the remote through the television screen in irritation. As his body tensed up with anger Gavin felt Aaron's hand wrap around his own. The warm and loving contact was enough to make Gavin's tension melt away within seconds. Interlacing his fingers with Aaron's fingers Gavin held tight and slumped back in the couch as he looked to his grinning boyfriend sitting beside him.

"...Shut up."

"I didn't say a word, Gavin."

"But you were thinking."

"What was I supposedly thinking?"

"Something about me 'being too serious all the time' or needing to 'relax every once in a while'."

"Nope." Shaking his head a little Aaron teased Gavin playfully without ever taking his hand away. "Not even close."

"Alright, then what were you thinking?"

"That your eyes always light up when you're focused and that they're the most beautiful shade of green."

"Don't you try to get on my good side," blushing at the compliment Gavin failed to come off as the 'tough guy' he always exuded at the precinct. "I want to be pissy right now."

"Nope!" Giving Gavin a kiss on his cheek Aaron rose from the couch and promptly helped himself to everything in the kitchen. "I'm going to make you something special so you can't be pissy ever again."

"Hey!" Watching Aaron sorting through cupboards and the refrigerator Gavin again failed to come off as angry or even annoyed. "I just went shopping and you're going to clean out my kitchen?"

"It's either I make you something that's actually edible or you let everything rot. Again!"

"My cooking's not _that_ bad." Leaning forward on the couch Gavin thought back to the last few times when he tried a new recipe and remembered how not only did the dish not taste all that great, but he had to turn off the smoke detector afterward. "...Is it?"

"It's not terrible, but it could use some work."

"Then teach me!"

"No way, I'm not letting you see ANY family recipes until there's a ring on my finger."

"Are you using a cookbook as blackmail against me?"

"A little. I know you can't resist a home cooked meal."

"You've been talking to Tina WAY too much..."

"Or not enough!"

Lucas made his second appearance for the afternoon as he walked back down the hallway and promptly sat down on the now vacated side of the couch with a heavy slump. Leaning forward with his elbows atop his knees Lucas rubbed his right fingertips over his blue L.E.D. as if nursing a horrible headache.

"Did we wake you up?" Aaron asked with a sincere lilt of guilt in his words the moment he saw Lucas enter the livingroom.

"No, I was unable to fall back asleep after replenishing my Thirium. I just grew bored with sitting in my bedroom." Glancing at the television screen Lucas took note of the news broadcast and looked as annoyed as Gavin had been a moment ago. "...All they care about is the drug dealers being captured. No mention of how they abducted, assaulted and tortured deviants to death to use their blood to make those very drugs. They just act as if the deviants being harvested were nothing more than beakers in a chemistry set."

Gavin had no problem with telling off reporters and gave Lucas a sympathetic glance. "Want me to go after them? I've done it before."

"No, there's no point. They'd only report the deviants side of the story because of the threat of scrutiny, not because they actually care about reporting facts and reaching out to the community."

"Ha! The media doesn't give a shit about the truth, they just want ratings."

From the kitchen Aaron readily agreed with the statement as he set aside some ingredients. "He's right about that, Lucas. I can't tell you all the times the fire department gets five minutes of glory for putting out a ten story blaze with zero casualties, and over an hour of shameful commentary if the department can't get one person out of a meth lab before it burned to the ground. Controversy creates cash, and misery loves company."

Before Lucas could respond a soft knocking on the apartment door silenced him. Glancing at the door Lucas ran a scan and was surprised to detect a very familiar presence on the other side. "Connor?"

Almost relieved that Connor was back Gavin shouted for the deviant to enter. "The door's unlocked."

Slowly Connor pushed open the door and entered the apartment with his soulful eyes eyes looking as lost and forlorn as Lucas felt. "...Lucas, I'm surprised you're already awake."

"I couldn't sleep." Noting the way Connor's posture was slumped and his voice was low Lucas knew that the deviant was familiar with insomnia as well. "I can surmise you couldn't sleep, either."

"No, I couldn't. I went for a walk and had some time to think. Now... I'd like to talk."

"Very well." Standing up from the couch Lucas walked toward the sliding glass doorway leading to the balcony and motioned for Connor join him. "Come this way. It's a pleasant enough day to sit on the balcony."

Accepting the invitation Connor joined Lucas outside on the balcony and slid the door shut behind them. Standing at the metal railing overlooking the pool far below Connor watched a few people taking advantage of the warm weather and began swimming. "I truly am glad that you're okay, Lucas."

"Yes. You saved my life."

"Actually, it was Noreen who figured out that the vacant lot wasn't entirely vacant. If she hadn't had picked up on this fact when she did then there was a very real chance that we wouldn't have..." Trailing off Connor closed his eyes and rested both palms against the railing heavily.

"I'm aware of Noreen's role in my rescue and she has my everlasting gratitude. She also told me that you donated your own blood to me right in the odd structure after you freed me from the chains. You... saved my life."

"...I had to do something, Lucas. I couldn't just let you bleed to death or burn up."

"I'm grateful all the same, thank you. I also appreciate Hank carrying me to safety rather than waiting for the E.F.T's to arrive at the scene. Even Gavin made some phone calls to help track me down. Everyone stepped up to take care of me. Everyone I consider a friend was there for me that day."

"Friend." Glancing down at his right wrist where the new beaded bracelet was just barely concealed under the cuff of his white dress shirt Connor compared the term 'friend' to that of 'hero' as he considered Lucas's chosen words carefully.

_'Friend': (frend) - 1. A person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard. 2. A person who gives assistance; patron; supporter. 3. A person who is on good terms with another; a person who is not hostile 4. A member of the same nation, party, etc._

By all account Connor felt more connected to the term 'friend' than 'hero' due to his ongoing positive communication with Hank, and now Lucas. Despite the more accurate term describing his current mindset Connor could help but feel as though there was something else, some other form of connection between himself and Lucas that would describe his urge to protect him at all costs.

It was a similar feeling to that of the way Connor felt toward Hank. The way that Hank took Connor in and gave him a real chance at life had always been at the forefront of his thoughts whenever he and Hank did anything with one another. Even after they've had a few disagreements and even physical fights the two always found a way to forgive one another and move on as if what had happened was completely irrelevant and unimportant in comparison to their other experiences together.

The coldness Connor felt toward Lucas while Hank was recovering in the hospital was suddenly replaced with a warmth and a compulsion to protect.

"Lucas, do you think we're actually friends?"

"I'd _like_ to think that, yes." There was no hesitation in his words, only confidence.

"We don't spend much time with one another, nor do we really share any interests beyond music and detective work. I don't see how we can actually claim to be friends with such a small amount of common ground."

"We may not know each other well but I do know that you and I are in fact friends. It's difficult to explain, but I know I can trust you and that makes you a friend." Lucas stepped closer to the railing to enjoy the warm sunshine and breeze on that bright afternoon as he stood beside Connor. "Isn't that how you feel toward Hank?"

"It is. I trust Hank with my life and I see him as my friend as well as my guardian. There are times where I wonder if he-" Closing his eyes Connor thought back to the horrible night of Hank's stroke and remembered how he had inadvertently called Hank 'dad' when his emotions nearly overwhelmed him and he began to panic. Where that came from Connor couldn't be sure, and yet the familial term felt very appropriate then and now. "...Curious."

"What's curious?"

Checking on additional terms of endearment Connor attempted to identify his current mindset and over all feelings.

_'Father': (fah-ther) - 1. A male parent. 2. A father-in-law, stepfather, or adoptive father. 3. Any male ancestor, especially the founder of a family or line; progenitor._

"...Maybe my reaction toward Hank's role in my life had an effect on the way I view you, Lucas."

"I don't understand." Completely oblivious as to what was going on inside Connor's head or what he was currently experiencing Lucas was perplexed by Connor's current behavior. "How do you currently view me?"

"Well..." Struggling to articulate his feelings and his logic Connor did his best to explained himself within reason. "It's possible that rather than just being a friend you're... It's as you're more of..."

_'Brother': (bruh-ther) - 1. A male offspring having both parents in common with another offspring; a male sibling. 2. Also called 'half brother' a male offspring having only one parent in common with another offspring. 3. A male numbered among the same kinship group, nationality, ethnicity, profession, etc., as another; an associate; a fellow member, fellow countryman, fellow man, etc._

"Maybe you're actually more of... a brother."

The term made Lucas's gray eyes light up. Being seen as Connor's brother rather than his successor was something the deviant had longed for since his deviancy gave rise to new emotions and understanding of his life as a whole. "...A brother. That would be an acceptable role in my opinion."

Turning to face Lucas beside him Connor looked relieved. He wasn't sure what kind of reaction to expect and so the positive one was very welcome. "You'd be willing to call yourself my brother?"

"Of course I would. That's something I was hoping to someday achieve in the event you and I had the chance to bond closer."

"...It was?"

"Yes. I had a curious realization while speaking with Gavin one night." That particular discussion with Gavin was still vivid in Lucas's mind. "I realized that come what may; good or bad, the people who are important in our lives must always be cared for regardless of the circumstances. A simple disagreement shouldn't end friendships or break apart families, and one shouldn't let the circumstances of their origins define who they are as they continue to live."

"You believe that just because you were meant to replace me it doesn't mean you have to do it. You don't see me as an inferior model or a tool, you see me as a person. An equal."

"Not only that. I see you as someone who has so much to give to the world and I want to help you. You're not the average deviant, Connor. You being a prototype or living under the title of 'Deviant Hunter' has nothing to do with who you are. It's almost as if... It's as you were alive even before you deviated. You and you alone seem to have some kind of... energy that I can't describe."

"...It seems strange to admit," stepping away from the railing Connor's left hand discreetly covered the beads on his right wrist as he told Lucas about the odd feeling that had been plaguing him since his original deviation aboard Jericho. "but I feel like I've lived a thousands lifetimes, and I have nothing left to give. Yet I keep finding some part of me to give away with each experience I face. It's difficult to explain. I'm so confused..."

"Maybe you and I should look deeper into our pasts. Look closer at what it is about being 'RK' models that makes us so unique. CyberLife still has many secrets waiting to be uncovered, I'm sure of it."

"I am curious to know of my true origins and purpose, but I'm just so tired of looking for answers and finding only disappointment."

"Connor, don't give up hope. I nearly did when I was trapped in those chains. In fact, I wrote a message to be found in my processor in the event I shutdown, but I never saved it to my memory. Somehow I _knew_ I'd be saved."

Collecting one's thoughts in the face of death was darkly intriguing. "...What did your message say?"

"That I was proud to be a detective, that I have no regrets, and that for you, Hank and Noreen to not blame yourselves for what could've happened to me."

"You made peace with your own potential death?"

"In a way, I believe I did." The odd gleam in Connor's eyes made Lucas take a step closer. "Are you struggling with your mortality? I know what happened at the church. We've connected our minds together, after all. I know you're... in pain."

"...I just don't want to waste my second chance at life." Bowing his head as his L.E.D. settled on yellow Connor felt like admitting the source of his pain and confusion just took a tremendous weight off of his heart. "I've been told that I deserve happiness and that someday I'll find it. What if that day never comes?"

"It will." Putting his right hand to Connor's left shoulder Lucas gave him a confident grin; a smile that Connor could never seem to express himself. "You can trust me on this as a fact. You will find your happiness someday... _big brother_."

Being called 'brother' had a strangely comforting effect on both Connor's mind and his heart. For the first time since he had been told to find his happiness and to find what he deserved in life Connor actually believed it.

Happiness awaited him.

_**-next chapter-** _


	44. Through the Fire and the Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character death involved. Please read at your own risk.

For the first time since their partnership began Connor didn't protest when Hank insisted at going to the 'Chicken Feed' food stand to get his lunch, and didn't even mind hiding out on patrol to avoid the precinct for a while. The massive drug bust from two days prior had encouraged the media to circle around the precinct like vultures over a carcass in the desert. It was difficult for any and all officers to enter or exit the building as news reporters were desperate for any details that would keep the top story interesting. As a result many of the precinct personnel had resorted to sneaking through the back entrance whenever a reporter got too close to the front door, and with that little "game" taking place Captain Fowler was losing his patience.

Just as before the media was more focused on the human lives being saved and spared now that the 'red ice' and 'devil's kiss' had been eliminated. There was virtually no mention of the deviants being found and rescued beyond passing commentary. Unable to listen to the reports any longer Connor turned off his cybernetic connection to the news broadcasts and promptly turned off the radio in the car with an annoyed huff.

"Don't let them get to ya'." Hank advised as he took another bite from his very large and very greasy burger. "Those fuckers will find something else to shove their noses into soon enough."

"It's not they're discussing the case and hounding the precinct that's irritating me. It's the way they've actively refused to acknowledge the deviant presence involved in the case." Flexing his right hand Connor looked down at his bare wrist where the blue beaded bracelet had been the day before then made a move for the coin in his vest's right pocket. "Deviants were victims of the 'devil's kiss' plague just as much as humans, and deviants; Lucas and myself, had been working on handling the case around the clock. I'm getting recognition for my efforts, but not Lucas... It's not fair."

"You just defined 'life' in a nutshell. It's unfair, irritating and it seems like no matter how hard you work people still demand more from you without being bothered to even lift a damn finger to help themselves."

"Maybe the definition of 'life' should be changed."

"Good luck with that, kid." Finishing off the last of his lunch Hank dusted the crumbs from his hands after tossing the balled up wrapper into the delivery bag and tossing it into the backseat of the car. "Did ya' talk with Lucas at all today?"

"Before we arrived at the precinct this morning I spoke with him. He is recovering well and has only had a single nightmare after the event."

"That's good. We should invite him over to the house tomorrow so he can join you on Sumo's walk." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank stared blankly through the windshield as he wasn't in any hurry to return to the precinct either. "I know there's a cat in his apartment, but I don't think Lucas takes it out on walks."

"Her." Dropping his hand from his pocket without touching the coin inside Connor closed his eyes and tried to resist the urge to fiddle with the quarter as he wanted to overcome his tic as much as possible. "The cat's name is 'Lucky'."

"Okay, I think Lucas takes _her_ out on walks."

"That'd be a very interesting venture considering all the dogs I've encountered while walking Sumo may not get along with cats."

"And I don't think Gavin would approve of his cat going on a walk in general."

Relaxing his shoulders a little Connor closed his eyes and tried to not think about how despite everything that has happened in the past six months since the Revolution's success deviants were still seen as second class citizens at best, and human shaped property at worst. While the usual ambience of the city filled the air Connor began cybernetically checking through his reports back at the precinct to ensure no new cases were being reported while he and Hank were away from their desks.

The usual sounds of the city suddenly shifted in a drastic manner when an unexpected and deafening explosion rocked the car as a building went up in orange flames and black smoke that erupted into the blue sky like an active volcano. Screams filled the air as a few people scattered in panic and rushed away from the source of the chaos while the dust began to slowly settle in the distance.

"What the fuck?!" Hank grabbed the radio from his dashboard and reported the explosion while Connor tapped into his cybernetic G.P.S. to find the proper address of the explosion and relayed that information. Once the report was broadcast Hank turned over the engine and sped to the scene of the fire while swiftly avoiding cars speeding from the fire and people scrambling in the streets. "Connor, what's at that address you gave me?"

"...The Zeta Facility."

"The- Shit! Black smoke means a structure fire..." The senior detective noted as the quickly closed in on the source of the fire. "But that building is just a few months old and I know it's being well maintained. What the hell happened?"

"Unknown. We need to investigate the building itself to learn that particular information."

"Hate to remind you of this, kid." Making a sharp right turn Hank drove into a thin cloud of smoke as he neared the block with the burning facility. "But you're a detective, not an arson investigator."

"I can still uncover the source of the fire. The Zeta Facility is supposed to be a safe place for deviants, and we're in the deviant division. We need to help."

"I can't argue with that one." Throwing the car into park as he reached the correct street Hank barely had his seatbelt unfastened by the time Connor was already outside the car, and running into the smoke toward the burning building at an impressive pace. "C-Connor?!"

Too far away to be stopped by Hank or anyone else Connor easily navigated the smoke and located the front entrance. Forcing the sliding glass doors open and locking them into the opened position. Above him the flash red warning lights regarding the fire and the high pitched screeching siren ensured that anyone within the dangerous area knew to evacuate. Passing through the foyer and front lobby Connor's clothing and hair were completely drenched by the emergency sprinklers overhead as the water attempted to douse the fire burning somewhere in the center of the building.

"Evacuate the area, move!"

Shouting over the sirens Connor ran a scan through the building and noted there were twelve deviants and three humans inside the building. One of the humans was working to help four of the deviants in the waiting area get outside, another human was deep inside the building near the storage area, the third human was in one of the treatment rooms with a deviant dangerously close to the fire, and the other seven deviants were either volunteers working elsewhere in the facility, or patients.

"I'll sweep the area and get everyone out! Go!"

Passing through the sliding doors leading into the depths of the facility Connor waved over the deviant volunteers who were escorting the wounded out of the burning building. Four of the seven had been located and Connor asked about the other three.

"Th-They're stuck! The explosion sealed a door to the emergency repair ward!" One of the volunteers, Barry, shouted over the blaring siren as he carried an unconscious deviant patient in his arms to safety. "It's the emergency repair ward 'B'."

"I'll find them. You get outside with the others!"

Walking deeper into the flaming and smoking building Connor reached the rear of the building and located the jammed door to the repair bay and could see the three deviants trapped inside the room through the plexiglass observation window. A large chunk of concrete had been dislodged from the adjacent wall during the explosion, and had became wedged against the door keeping it from sliding open.

"I'll get you out!" Shouting to the trio of trapped deviants Connor ignored the red warnings appearing in his vision as his system detected the dangerously high temperatures all around him causing him to overheat, and of the toxic smoke entering his ventilation biocomponents. "Get back for a minute!"

Grabbing onto the concrete slab with both hands and pulled it back from the door and managed to push the almost six hundred pound chunk of weight off the door and to the side. Forcing the damaged door open with both hands Connor pointed toward the facility's front entrance and motioned for them to all run and get out of the building before it was too late.

Keeping count of the people trapped inside the building Connor knew there was just one more deviant and two more humans inside the building. Tracking the weak vital signs of the nearest human toward the storage area of the facility Connor was stopped by an unbearable heat at the next corridor where the epicenter of the explosion had apparently taken place.

Flames were eating through the compromised walls and black smoke threatened to choke and blind anyone who dared to venture too close. The sirens were almost deafening and the sprinklers were causing steam to rise from the heated walls, floors and ceiling.

"H-Hello?!" Calling out over the crackling flames and crumbling walls and ceiling Connor peered through the intense brightness of the flame and dark smoke toward the waning vital signs. Through the rising steam and thick smoke Connor saw a figure on the ground and his heart sank. The human was a male who was burned beyond recognition, already brain-dead and just seconds away from death as the smoke stole his final breath. "...Shit."

There was nothing that could be done to save the human.

Prioritizing the last two living victims of the fire in favor of the deceased human Connor rushed toward the remaining human vital signs and trailed it to a treatment room. The door wasn't locked but it still needed to be forced open due to the sprinkler system shorting out the electronic motion activated mechanism that allowed the door to slid open and close.

"Hello?" Entering the room Connor saw a familiar person laying unconscious on their stomach on the dark and smokey floor, and a little 'YK-500' girl sitting on the exam table looking absolutely petrified. "It'll be okay," he spoke to the little girl calmly as he focused on Abby. "I'll get you out of here." Kneeling down on the floor Connor scanned Abby's vital signs as he checked her back, neck and head for any sign of injury. "Abby? Abby, can you hear me?"

The kind technician was completely unconscious and unresponsive.

"It'll be okay, I'll get you both out of here."

Standing back up Connor picked up the little android from the exam table and stepped through the doorway. "Just hold on to me, and I'll get you out of here."

"Where's my daddy?!"

"Outside. Everyone is already outside and safe." As he made his way down the corridor he ran into Barry as the helpful receptionist came back inside the facility to try to help evacuate the rest of the facility. "Barry?"

"Connor!" Relieved to see the deviant again Barry glanced about in search of the final technician in the building. "Where is Dr. Grayson?!"

"In the exam room. Take her." Passing the scared child android over to Barry's arms Connor stepped back to go and rescue Abby. "I'll get Abby, we're the only ones left inside."

Responding quickly Barry to turned around and carried the crying 'YK-500' out of the burning building to get to safety.

Rushing back into the treatment room Connor called out to Abby again as he knelt beside the still unconscious woman. When she didn't respond a second time Connor carefully rolled Abby onto her side and bent her legs so he could scoop her up into his arms by putting his arms under her knees and around her upper back. Holding Abby in his arms and against his chest Connor carried the helpless technician out of the burning facility at long last as the flames continued to eat away at the building and fill it with dark smoke all around him.

Stepping through the front doors and into the street Connor was met by a pair of firefighters dragging their hoses up to the building to begin battling the flames. Confirming that everyone who was still alive was out and confirming the location of the body he found in the corridor to the firefighters Connor proceeded to carry Abby over to the ambulance awaiting at the scene to treat the wounded.

"Sm-Smoke inhalation." Connor stated with a shuddering cough as he placed Abby down on the gurney in the back of the emergency vehicle. "I didn't detect any skull fractures or dislocations of her vertebrae or cerebral vertebrae, but I suspect she has two fractured ribs along her left fifth and sixth ribs at the costal cartilage."

"We'll take care of her." The lead paramedic confirmed in a kind tone as she placed an oxygen mask over Abby's face. Using her stethoscope the paramedic checked the technician's breathing and heartbeat while the younger male paramedic worked to check her vitals. "There's an android ambulance already at the scene, make sure you get checked out."

"...Right." Coughing again as the smoke aggravated his artificial lungs Connor reactivated his ventilation program to help rid the acrid smoke from his body and to help his core cool back down after being surrounded by intense heat for so long. Stepping away from the ambulance reluctantly Connor felt a strong hand clamp down on his left shoulder and knew it was Hank without having to look back. "...Abby is unconscious."

"But she's still alive, so that's good." Pulling on the deviant's shoulder Hank led Connor over to the second ambulance to be seen by the E.F.T.'s before he even tried to leave. "Let's get you checked out, too."

Coughing in response to the aggravating smoke in his artificial lungs Connor asked about the other victims. "...Wh-Where are the others?"

"They're being checked by the E.F.T.'s too, and those who aren't critical are going to reschedule their appointments with other facilities. Everyone who needs to see a technician is getting transportation from here."

"...The... There was a child android..."

"Barry got her reunited with her guardian and they both went to a new facility to get taken care of." Making sure the E.F.T.'s took notice of Connor, not that the drenched, soot covered, ash smeared and smoke smelling deviant was hard to miss, Hank then went to make a call to the precinct to give Captain Fowler an update on what was happening. "Cooperate with the E.F.T.'s and I'll let Fowler know you need a damn raise..."

Sitting down on the edge of the gurney in the back of the android unique ambulance Connor coughed again as he shrugged off his soaked blazer and unbuttoned his gray vest slowly. Feeling oddly hot and cold at the same time Connor's system struggled to recalibrate with the wildly opposing temperatures swarming his body and core.

"Lay back and breathe slowly." The male E.F.T. ordered as he put his hands on Connor's shoulders to guide him down against the surface of the gurney. Noting the red tinted L.E.D., coughing and mild shivering the E.F.T. knew that Connor would need to have his vitals monitored closely for a while. "What's your core temperature at right now?"

"...One-hundred and t-two point six."

"Where did it peak?"

"...A-At one-hundred and two point eight."

"Too close to reaching critical." Moving aside Connor's black tie the E.F.T. unbuttoned Connor's white dress shirt just enough to expose his chest so his younger partner could attach wireless leads to the deviant's chest to record his vitals on his Thirial activity monitor. "How's the functionality of your ventilation program?"

"...Ninety-three percent functionality." Coughing again Connor ran a self diagnostic on his current system and programs. "The smoke... and toxic fumes are still... being filtered."

"Okay. I'm going to give you some clean oxygen to help your vents clear out and your core cool down. Just lay back and let my partner and I check you over."

Nodding a little Connor didn't flinch when he felt the plastic mask being placed over his nose and mouth or the plastic band wrapping around the back his hair over his ears to hold the mask in place. Peering over the plastic mask Connor watched as Hank finished his phone call then went to check on Abby in the second ambulance. The senior detective's body language wasn't tense or worried which was a good sign of the situation at the moment. Watching as Hank returned to the rear of the android ambulance Connor looked up at his partner and didn't pay any mind to the two E.F.T.'s listening to his chest with an audioscope and wrapping a Thirium pressure cuff around his left bicep.

"Abby's going to be okay. She already woke up and was more or less just confused, not in pain."

"That's good." Muffling his response through the plastic mask Connor's red L.E.D. returned to yellow with relief. "Did she give you any details about what happened?"

"No, she was in the treatment room with her patient during the explosion. Hell, she didn't even know there was an explosion until she woke up in the back of the ambulance."

"Is her memory okay? She was unconscious for an extended period of time."

"Looks like it. Now, stop worrying about her and relax. While you're going to the, uh... Which facility?"

"Epsilon." The young E.F.T. replied without looking away from his patient. "It's out on the corner of Third Avenue across from the Digital Sentience store."

"Right. While you're out there I'm going to follow Abby to the hospital, get her statement and then go pick you up. Okay?"

"...Yeah, okay. Make sure Abby isn't alone."

"Will do. See in a few hours, kid." Looking at the two E.F.T.'s with a stern glance Hank gave them a little order before stepping back. "Don't let him fool ya', he's stubborn and clever, so don't let him try to tell you he doesn't need any technical attention. Take good care of him, the kid's a hero."

"No problem, Lieutenant."

As the doors to the back of the ambulance closed Connor thought about the word 'hero' again and tried to compare his actions against the pure definition again. What he did was brave and it was the right thing to do, there was no doubting it, but heroic? That seemed a little extreme.

* * *

The explosion was now the new top story in the city and everyone knew about it either through the news or eye witness accounts. New Jericho Tower became very active as the tower asked for their contacts within the other facilities to ensure that no one had threatened any of the buildings or the deviants inside to rule out a possible domestic terrorist attack, all while the police began their investigation. Fortunately there was no reports of threats against the remaining facilities or their occupants, and those who were caught in the blast were being properly taken care of.

The news was of course reporting the explosion with a sickening enthusiasm and a few cameras managed to catch the image of Connor emerging from the burning building with Abby in his arms as if his single deed somehow reflected all deviants in the city. Unbeknownst to the four leaders of New Jericho, North having returned earlier that morning to escort more refugees to the city, Connor was going to lead the investigation into the cause of the explosion until they received that information via news broadcast.

Dragging his left hand over his chin in thought Markus sighed at the images on the large television screen before rising from the small white sofa to look out the window overlooking the harbor outside. A few puffs of the dark smoke had managed to billow past the tower and even the smell of charred concrete and metal drifted inside the tower through the front doors.

"We can confirm that none of the facilities were threatened before this explosion." Sounding almost disappointed Markus stood up straight and kept his arms behind his back with a military style to them. "And we can confirm that because Connor was at the scene a deviant will be investigating any other possible attacks against our people. But... We still don't have any partnership with Connor or even Lucas to provide a form a comfort to our residents inside the tower."

North gave the idea of teaming up with the two deviants a passing thought as she brushed a lock of her now much shorter cut auburn hair from her forehead with a graceful motion. "I don't think we should ask them for help like that. They've both built their careers and lives away from New Jericho, what right do we have to ask them to come back to a place where they don't feel welcome or comfortable?"

Speaking up quickly Simon agreed with North's assessment. "Exactly. This is why I don't think we should attempt any form of communication with Connor whatsoever. Let him AND Lucas be."

Josh didn't like the idea of letting the matter drop entirely and frowned. "We shouldn't just ignore them. We need to let them know that we're aware of their presence in the police force and that we respect their decisions and their authority. We may be the ones leading the deviants in the tower but they're the ones protecting every single deviant AND human in the city outside these walls."

Turning away from the window Markus sighed and lowered his eyes to the floor beneath his feet. "Many things are happening outside of this tower that we can't control. The most we can do is hope for a peaceful coexistence with those living in the city. In time I'll reach out to Connor and Lucas since it's my actions and decisions that drove them both away from New Jericho to begin with."

"Do you really think you alone are responsible for this rift?" Ever the voice of reason Josh reminded Markus that they didn't say anything to prevent the death of Connor at the church or the disagreement toward treating Lucas as anyone worthy of respect or trust because of his design. "This should be a group effort."

"No way." North gave Josh a very focused stare as she crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her right leg over the left leg. "Us all approaching them will be seen as a threatening presence."

"A threat? How?"

"Trust me." Lowering her eyes to the shining floor between the two sofas North couldn't bear to look anyone in the eyes at the moment. "When you feel isolated from your own people or forgotten you see any groups approaching you as a threat. It takes time to gain even the smallest fragment of trust from those who've been inflicted by that type of pain."

Simon leaned forward where he sat and shook his head a little. "Trust and respect are both earned and not given. If we can't earn Connor or Lucas's trust then we sure as hell won't be gaining any form of respect from them. I still say we just let them alone and simply play nice for the sake of the community."

Before he could say anything further Markus received a cybernetic emergency message from David regarding Carl back at the mansion. Feeling his heart skip a beat Markus took in a shuddering breath and willed his legs into motion. "...I-I need to go."

"Markus?"

"It's important. Just... keep talking without me."

The sight of Markus leaving the room in such a rush told the remaining trio all they needed to know. There was only one thing, one person, that could elicit such a strong emotional reaction like that from Markus. Without a word the remaining leaders all exchanged mutual looks of understanding before Josh spoke up on the group's behalf.

"...It might be best to delay this meeting for a while." Compassionate as always Josh cybernetically began chronicling everything they would need to do to help their friend cope with the tragic inevitability coming his way. "I get the feeling that we're going to need to be more focused on Markus than anyone else for some time."

* * *

At the Epsilon Facility Connor had been given a thorough examination by Dr. Hetfield, a technician he hadn't seen since his fall in December, and had been cleared to leave the facility on the grounds that he return home to rest. The smoke covered deviant showered off the soot and ash from his hair and body in his temporary private recovery room he had been given, and bagged up his smokey clothes to be washed later on. Wearing a pair of dark teal scrubs until he was back home and able to change into his normal clothing Connor patiently waited near the front entrance of the facility for Hank to arrive so he could go and see Abby in the hospital.

The moment the Oldsmobile pulled into the parking lot Connor began heading toward the aged vehicle and promptly pulled open the front passenger side door with a swift motion. Sitting down and tossing his clothes onto the floor Connor looked over at his partner and waited for Hank to speak up first.

"Abby's still conscious and she's resting." Pulling right back onto the street Hank headed to their next destination to continue their investigation. "She agreed to give us a statement on what happened after her headache lets up, and we've been given permission to examine the building to check for the cause of the fire now that it's under control."

"Very well."

"What did your technician say?"

"Aside from mild irritation to my ventilation biocomponents I'm functioning in optimal parameters." Stifling a dry cough Connor managed to keep his voice level as he spoke. "I've been cleared."

"Uh-huh..." Hank had gotten to know Connor too well and knew when he was trying to get away with one of his obsessive little thoughts. "You were cleared?"

"Yes."

"Cleared for _discharge_ or for _work_?"

"Technical clearance is all that matters."

"No, your _health_ is all that matters."

"I'm fine, Hank. If I was in any danger then I wouldn't have been permitted to leave the facility."

"True enough..."

"Has there been any theories regarding the possible cause of the explosion?"

"Not yet. The fire department's ruled out a bomb or sabotage, so that's good. And I know that this time the explosion wasn't caused by a druggie shooting an armed explosive, so we can rule that out, too."

"At least I wasn't inside this particular building when it blew up this time." Glancing up at the blue afternoon sky as fading plumes of black smoke dissipated before his eyes Connor thought back to his time inside the burning building. Seeing the smoke, the flames and hearing the screeching siren made the deviant feel jumpy, whereas the memory of encountering the burned body made him feel sick to his stomach. "The single human victim within the building... Has he been identified yet?"

"Uh... No. The poor bastard was burned so bad we need to wait for his dental records to arrive before he can give him a name. The coroner is working on it."

"...He was brain-dead when I found him." Closing his eyes Connor crossed his arms over his chest and sank down in his seat. "I didn't leave him there to die."

"I know you'd never do that to anyone, kid. It's impossible to save everyone." Clearing his throat a little Hank gave a passing glance to one of the responding fire engines just now driving down the street to return to its station after battling the flames at the burned facility. It had been there all afternoon and was covered in soot courtesy of the intense blaze. "...The guys who retrieved the body confirmed that he was right next to the explosion when it took place. A part of his skull was caved in and... his brain was physically destroyed by debris, and then... the fire..." It was a sickening thought and Hank needed to stop himself fast before he ended up with more nightmares. "The guy was dead the moment the explosion happened. No one, _absolutely no one_ , could've saved him."

"...That doesn't make it any easier to accept."

"Nothing ever eases that type of pain or needless guilt." Returning to the smokey street that had been blocked off by barricades Hank parked the car and presented his badge to the firefighters giving him an odd look. "Let's go, kid. Do your thing."

Exiting the vehicle alongside Hank the deviant detective stared at the charred exterior of the salvaged building with wide eyes. The fact that the facility was still standing, even if it was standing only on the burnt foundation of a internally destroyed building, was somewhat miraculous. What had once been a previously flawless white exterior was now stained black and gray, the front door was partially warped by the intense heat affecting the plastic and metal paneling and the front lobby smelled of hot metal and wet ash.

"Jeez..." Putting his hands to his hips Hank looked into the lobby that was being aired out by massive portable fans and vents provided by the fire department. He couldn't imagine having the guts to rush into a burning building the way Connor and the firefighters had done just a few hours earlier. "It's incredible that only one person was killed."

"I don't think 'incredible' is a word I'd use in this situation." Stepping into the lobby Connor led the way deeper into the facility where he had found the body. It was clear the explosion had happened right next to the deceased man and all that was left to do was find the cause of said explosion. "I only had a passing glance of the scene of the explosion during the fire, but it seemed to originate from within the walls itself."

"Gas explosion?"

"Possibly, but I believe the building uses electricity for heating and power." Fighting to stifle another cough Connor did his best to appear completely unaffected by his harrowing experience both emotionally and physically. "I'd need to see the building's blueprints to confirm such a feature."

"Well, this place is a hospital for androids and they use oxygen when an android needs to take a clean breath..." Rubbing his right palm over the back of his neck Hank followed Connor to the scene of the explosion and stopped in his tracks at the sight of the pitch blank scorch marks all along the broken walls, ceiling and floor. "...Uh, anyway." Continuing forward Hank tried to think logically about what could've happened. "Could an oxygen tank have exploded and caused this?"

"All oxygen canisters are kept in the examination, treatment and emergency repair bays. Oxygen tanks are not stored in the storage area under any circumstances since the enclosed space can caused unwanted pressure on said canisters resulting in spontaneous eruptions."

Two firefighters were chipping away at the already compromised wall to ensure that the entire fire was smothered out and that there were no smoldering embers that could reignite. Taking notice of the two detectives the firefighters stepped back for a moment and pointed to the large storage area at the end of the corridor behind them.

"The source of the explosion is in there. The arson investigator is already inside and checking things out." Through the opened doorway, the door itself was completely missing courtesy of the powerful blast from the inside knocking it down, Connor and Hank could see another man checking out the interior of the storage space looking for clues. "It looks like some form of freak accident."

Acknowledging the statement Connor and Hank passed through the ruined corridor to enter the storage space without getting in the way. Upon greeting the arson investigator and introducing themselves the two detectives were given a rundown on his investigation and directed to the ruins of what appeared to previously be a metal work bench, glass jars and a Bunsen burner.

"By all account the explosion originated from here." The arson investigator, Randy Gage, stated with a confident tone. Having investigated over one-hundred cases of suspected arson throughout Detroit during his twenty year long career there was no doubt that Randy knew what he was talking about. "The last time I checked Thirium wasn't combustible, so I'm at a loss as to what was in here."

Connor knelt down over the melted glass shards and ran a scan of the remaining contents. Detecting trace amounts of ethanol, ether and Thirium the keen eyed deviant detective sighed as he pressed his right fingertips to the burned ashes and pressed them to his tongue. With his L.E.D. blinking rapidly in yellow Connor an analysis and discovered what was being made at the impromptu work station.

"...Ethanol and ether were the culprits in the explosion." Turning to face Randy and then Hank beside him Connor gave them his grim analysis on the situation and cause of the explosion itself. "This was an attempt at creating a crude 'red ice' lab."

Hank stared at his partner blankly for a moment before finally responding to the comment. "...You're shitting me."

"Unfortunately, I am not. There are fingerprints that have been preserved and melted into portions of the glass containers." Standing back up Connor located the crucial evidence and crossed his arms over his chest. "The prints can identify who had been handling these glass beakers just prior to the explosion. I'll also request an inventory log regarding the supplies in the storage area as I'm one-hundred percent certain that there is no need for ether to be in any facility in the city for any reason. Someone either ordered it for delivery or they brought here themself."

"Shit." Hank looked at Randy and sighed with a deep sense of disappointment behind his words. "Have this sent to our boys and we'll confirm the contents of the containers and figure out who made the lab. What a fuckin' waste..."

* * *

Standing outside the closed door leading to the master bedroom of the mansion Markus stared at the surface with tears welling up in his mismatched eyes. The very thought of seeing Carl in that moment was as emotionally distressing as it was heartbreaking. Afraid that his next visit with his father was going to be his last Markus tried to mentally prepare himself for what could be waiting for him on the other side of that closed door. Putting on a brave face and quelling the mounting pain in his heart for the sake of being strong on Carl's behalf Markus opened the door and stepped into the quiet, dimly lit bedroom to speak with his father on what appeared to be his deathbed.

Carl was deeply asleep and looking far paler than usual. In the past few days Carl's appetite had begun to wane, he tired more easily and he had been sleeping longer than usual. David had been keeping close track of Carl's vital signs and adjusting the elderly artist's medication accordingly to ensure Carl was kept as comfortable as possible, but even modern medicine could only do so much for someone nearing their end.

Quietly approaching the bed Markus gently picked up Carl's right hand to hold between his palms and sat down on the edge of the bed. Watching as the older man breathed slowly and deeply in his sleep Markus began fearing the future without a father to guide him whenever he felt lost in the world.

"I'm with you, dad."

Whispering as to not disturb Carl's sleep Markus just held onto his his hand and patiently waited for the elderly artist to wake up on his own so they could talk.

"I'm always with you." Withholding his sobs Markus refused to cry. Not yet. "You don't need to worry about a thing."

* * *

Stopping by the precinct to give an update on the situation with the facility, and so Connor could change into his spare uniform in the precinct's locker room, the two detectives confirmed with Captain Fowler that the 'red ice' epidemic in the city wasn't quite quashed. Straightening his navy blue tie Connor finished with his cybernetic report, took statements from the witnesses within the facility; Barry's testimony was particularly useful as the receptionist had willingly shared his full memory of the day leading to the blast and of the fiery aftermath, and confirmed with Hank that he was now ready to interview Abby at the hospital.

Looking far more like his usual self Connor continued to stifle his mild cough and refused to admit that he needed a moment to rest. The deviant detective was more focused on solving a case than he was with resting.

The drive to the hospital didn't take too long, but there was an obstacle awaiting the duo of detectives in the form of news reporters swarming over the property. The media had gotten word that the technician who had been rescued from the burning facility had been brought to that hospital for treatment, and were dying to interview the rescued "damsel in distress" firsthand.

"Remember earlier when I said that the reporters would find something else to nose about in?" Pulling the Oldsmobile into the parking lot behind the hospital Hank kept his head low to make sure no one lingering at the front and side entrances to the hospital recognized him. "This is what I was talking about."

"Perhaps we should arrest them for disturbing the peace." Showcasing his yellow L.E.D. Connor made it clear that he was losing his patience with dealing with the news broadcasts seeking ratings over the truth. "Surely the patients trying to recover are being annoyed by the constant and needless presence of the media."

"We'll make sure the staff know that the offer is on the table. Move quietly and quickly." Pulling his badge from his pocket Hank nodded at the deviant beside him. "Get your I.D. ready so we can be let in through the emergency entrance."

"Right."

Leaving the car parked in the smaller lot behind the hospital Hank and Connor made their way to the entrance and showed the security guard keeping watch over the entrance their badges. Thanking the guard for the discreet entrance the two detectives confirmed with the nurse at the front desk that they were going to go speak with Abby for a moment, and wouldn't get in the way.

Nervously Connor entered the elevator alongside Hank and finally relented in using his coin to channel his tic. "...Do you know how severe Abby's injuries are?"

"Uh, mild concussion and two fractured ribs. Don't worry, you didn't hurt her when you picked her up."

"That's good." Thinking back to the moment of rescue Connor felt dread form in his heart. "She was completely unresponsive and I had no choice but to pick her up and move her."

"Connor, stop." Snatching the coin for a moment Hank tucked it into his own pocket as the elevator doors parted. "You did everything right on a day where it seemed like everything was going to go wrong."

"...I know."

"Then stop blaming yourself for things that are beyond your control."

"...I'll try."

Giving the deviant's upper back a small pat Hank stepped out of the elevator first with Connor right behind him. Two nurses stepped into the elevator after them and neither of them looked at all surprised to see a couple of detectives roaming the hallway.

"She's right over her." Knocking on the closed door of the recovery room Hank heard Abby's voice respond with a soft 'Come in' and promptly slid the door open. Just as he had last seen the technician, Abby was sitting upright in the recovery bed with a nasal canula under her nose to make sure her lungs were cleared of smoke, and had an ice pack pressed to her sore ribs. However, this time when he visited Abby she wasn't alone. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all." Abby turned to face Hank while her guest stayed in the chair beside the bed. "I was just chatting with Skye."

Connor's soulful brown eyes lit up when he saw Skye sitting in the chair and he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. "...Skye? What're you doing here?"

"Oh, hi." Skye's own eyes lit up when she saw Connor and answered his question casually. "I came back this morning with North. We escorted four refugees to the tower and will be leaving again later tonight. I heard about the explosion at the Zeta Facility and wanted to check on Abby before I left."

"I-I see." Clearing his throat a little, another dry cough threatening to escape at any moment, Connor approached the bed opposite of Skye and looked down at Abby with confusion and fear burning in his eyes. "...Abby, are you okay?"

"You mean am I feeling good after being rescued from a burning building? Or am I in pain?" Pointing to the I.V. stand beside her bed Abby gave Connor a playful grin. "Either way, I feel fine. That little baggy and its miracle drug makes everything okay."

"...I'm glad you're going to be all right."

"Same. And thanks."

Arching his brow a little Connor searched the technician's face as if expecting to find an answer on her face. "...For what?"

"For saving my life."

"O-Oh." Blushing at the comment Connor humbly accepted her thanks. "You're... You're welcome."

"You know, I have a very vague memory of someone carrying me to safety. It was like I was being rescued by a knight in sooty armor."

"...I merely did what I had to do."

"Yeah, except you're not a firefighter, so you went above and beyond the call of duty."

"I just did what was right." Changing the subject for a moment Connor began asking her a few questions. "Abby, do you know what happened?"

Confirming that she saw nothing in regard to the explosion and didn't have any memory of the incident whatsoever Abby gave as many details as she could to help with the investigation. Giving him the name of the deceased man; a new intern named Richard "Ricky" Brand, she also confirmed that she hadn't seen him prior to the explosion and couldn't give any logical reason for the man to be near the storage area during the explosion.

"The last time I saw Ricky he was heading into the emergency repair bays to learn proper sterilization methods. All the supplies we use for such purposes are all kept in storage cabinets inside the bays to ensure each bay had their own personal supply of cleaning chemicals at all times."

While he took Abby's statement Connor's yellow L.E.D. blinked rapidly as he received an update from the precinct. "...Dental records have just confirmed the victim of the fire as Richard Brand. ...They've also confirmed his fingerprints to be the ones found on the glass beakers and other chemicals used in the makeshift lab."

"You said that ether was found at the explosion, right?"

"Correct."

"There is absolutely no reason for us to have ether in a facility. It serves no purpose in android maintenance, repairs or replacement procedures."

"We'll look at the facility's inventory to try and track down where the ether had come from."

"You know, Ricky was young and eager to work, but... he just seemed to be distracted all the time." Abby took in a shallow breath to keep her ribs from aching, and finished her statement. Brushing her hair out of her eyes with a swipe of her fingers the technician looked as tired as she felt. "Please don't judge him too harshly. He was a good technician, just naive and desperate for money."

"We'll get all the facts before we make any definitive statement regarding his behavior and actions."

"Thank you."

Taking a step back Connor gave Abby a worried glance as his eyes trailed over to Skye for a moment. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Overnight as a precaution, then I can go home tomorrow."

"Should you be home alone with a concussion?"

"I don't have a choice. I can't exactly put out an ad for a roommate because I need a temporary babysitter."

Skye quickly spoke up on the matter with her own suggestion. "Well... I could stay with you, Abby." Sounding a little awkward but sincere Skye's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for only a moment. "I don't _have_ to leave tonight and since you were so kind and helped me when I needed help I'd like to be able to repay you for your kindness."

"Thanks, Skye." Accepting the offer Abby leaned back against her pillows and tried to breathe slowly as to not aggravate her ribs. "I appreciate it."

Seeing Abby's eyes getting heavy Hank decided it was time to leave. "Get some rest, Abby. If you think of anything else just call us."

"No problem, Lieutenant. I've never called a cop before when high on pain meds..."

Smirking a little Hank pulled on Connor's right elbow to get the deviant to follow him outside the room. "Come on, kid. Let's get everything filed so the coroner can piece together the burn victim's final moments, and the fire department can confirm the cause of the fire."

"Y-Yes, I'm coming." Taking two steps Connor stopped again and looked over at Abby and Skye with a hopeful gaze. "...Tomorrow morning we can give you a ride back to your house if you'd like. I imagine it'd be more comfortable than hailing an autonomous taxi and trying to avoid the reporters outside."

"Sure." Smiling weakly as her eyes slipped shut Abby was happy to take the deviant up on the offer. "...That'd be nice."

Taking another step forward Connor followed after Hank as they exited the private room to take their leave of the hospital.

"That was _smooth_ , kid." Hank complimented as he pressed the 'call' button on the elevator's control panel.

"...Smooth?"

"You get to see Skye tomorrow morning and you get to help a friend in need. That was a great win-win moment."

"To be honest I was more preoccupied with helping Abby than seeing Skye."

"Oh, really?" That was a little hard to believe but Hank didn't doubt Connor's claim.

"Yes." The elevator doors parted and the two detectives stepped inside to return to the ground floor. "I am... attempting to overcome my feelings toward Skye since she doesn't- The attraction isn't mutual." Putting his hand over his chest to not only feel his heart thundering in his chest, but to try to physically stifle another cough before it could escape. "That type of rejection is quite painful to endure."

"Well, maybe if you spend more time with her so she can actually get to know you better then maybe she'd feel differently."

"That seems like a manipulative tactic."

"Only if you're trying to _force_ a certain reaction from her, but you're not."

"...I see."

"Don't worry about that. Let's just take care of the case and go home." Once on the ground floor Hank glared at the front entrance of the hospital where the reporters were still hovering about. It was as frustrating as it was disgusting to see. Handing Connor back his coin Hank motioned for the deviant to walk back toward the emergency entrance they had used earlier to slip out undetected. "...And avoid the vultures before they have a chance to try to pick at us."

* * *

The sun was setting and Markus hadn't moved since he joined Carl in the bedroom.

Holding the elderly man's hand in a gentle but firm grip Markus began rubbing his right thumb over the back of Carl's right hand in a comforting manner. The way Carl's breathing was becoming slower and shallow made Markus worry and he asked for David to simple adjust the elderly artist's medication before leaving the mansion so he and Carl could be alone for a while. Watching as David gave Carl the last of his medication, watching as the caretaker adjusted the drip of the I.V. now giving Carl fluids and painkillers in his left arm, and watching as David gave Carl one final nod of respect before taking his leave of the bedroom, Markus felt a tremendous weight enter the room the moment the bedroom door closed again.

Closing his mismatched eyes Markus began whispering to Carl as he refused to let the noble man depart the world feeling alone, scared or even doubtful.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but I want you to know that I'm right here with you. You're not alone and I know that once you're on the other side you'll be reunited with your wife, your old friends and your other family members. I know they've missed you as much as you missed them."

Bowing his head a little Markus let out a shuddering breath to keep his voice from cracking as he spoke.

"...I'm going to miss you more than you'll ever know. I'm sure Leo is going to miss you, too. And I promise I'll do what it takes to keep Leo from relapsing. You worked so hard to mend the rift between you two and I'll make sure nothing happens to him. We both love you! You've done so much for us... Just... All I can say is thank you for being my dad."

Feeling Carl's hand twitch and his fingers curling around his hand in response made Markus's eyes open up quickly.

"I know you can hear me." Speaking softly Markus continued to be a voice of comfort. "Don't worry about talking and save your strength. It'll be okay."

"...S-Son?" Raspy and hoarse Carl managed to speak up regardless of Markus's plea. Never opening his tired eyes Carl just held onto Markus's hand as tightly as he could. "...I knew you'd be here."

"Of course. We're family."

"...That we are. T-Too bad we couldn't make it... one more week together."

Thinking about the current date Markus closed his eyes again and let a rogue tear fall from his green eye. "Father's Day. We're going to miss it this year."

"...Good thing you'll have the memories of the... past ones to... fall back on."

"I'll never forget them."

"...That's what I... wanted to hear." Turning his head against the pillow slowly Carl faced Markus without opening his eyes as a faint smile crept over his pale lips. Even in the face of death Carl remained fearless. "...Promise me one thing."

"Anything." Tightening his hands a little more Markus leaned closer to Carl and let another tear fall. "Tell me."

"...Forgive yourself."

Stunned at the words Markus didn't understand what Carl was referring to, nor did he dare to ask. Wanting Carl to pass away peacefully with only comfort in his heart and his mind Markus nodded, and pulled Carl's hand closer to himself. "I promise, dad. I won't let you down."

"...You never have."

Silence filled the room and Markus fought to keep back his sobs until after Carl's final breath. It was hard but Markus held on for the sake of his father.

"...Markus. How did that... song go again?"

"Song? What song?"

"...From the Revol...ution." Struggling to speak as his strength ebbed away Carl let out a soft sigh and curled his fingers a little more around his son's hand in response. "The words... I forgot the words. They were... so beautiful and... honest."

Finding an inner strength to fall back on Markus steadied his voice as he began to sing to his father. "...Hold on just a little while longer. Hold on just a little while longer." Singing the song of his people Markus felt his heart slowly breaking in two. "Hold on just a little while longer... Everything will be all right." Pressing Carl's hand up against his chest Markus could feel his father's hand growing weaker and colder as the elderly artist's knuckles resting atop the deviant son's beating heart. "Everything will be all right..."

"...That's right. I remember now. ...Beautiful song." Whispering as his strength faded away Carl's smile never faltered even as he grew weaker. "...Never stop singing, son. I'm so proud of you... Love you, son. Always... will."

"Fight on just a little while longer..." Continuing the song Markus watched as Carl's face paled further and his breathing slowed to a nearly undetectable motion as the elderly artist's heart began to slow. "Fight on just a little while longer. Pray on just a little while longer, everything will be all right."

As Carl's hand fell limp in his grip Markus leaned forward and stifled a gasp of emotional pain as he felt his father passing away.

Holding onto Carl's hand, holding onto his only family, Markus slowly lowered his ear to Carl's chest where he heard a deafening silence as the caring man passed through one world and entered the other side. Mourning the loss of his father in the only way he knew how Markus was determined to keep his promise and never lose sight of who he was or where he was going in the ever changing world.

In a single passing whisper Markus fulfilled his promise while swearing to keep another.

"...Everything will be all right."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who skipped chapter: Carl passed away with Markus at his side, and the Zeta Facility blew up; no one important was killed, but Abby was injured.


	45. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up. Funeral at the core of the story, so yeah, if you're not up for reading about a gloomy subject just skip and read the synopsis at the end notes.

The morning was bright, beautiful, warm and energetic with a chorus of birds singing in the trees. The drive to Abby's small house from the hospital was uneventful as the traffic was mercifully light for once, and the news reporters finally gave up on trying to interview the technician after her rescue from the burning facility the afternoon before. In a twist of beneficial luck the media was now focusing entirely on the intern who had unintentionally caused the explosion at the Zeta Facility, and were now running a story trying to demonize all interns as stressed out drug dealers or addicts. While the reprieve gave the precinct a break from the circling vultures the change in attention prompted Captain Fowler to go to the Stratford Broadcast Tower himself to set the record straight, and to tell the reporters to stop trying to spread rumors and urban legends as fact.

After Connor and Hank helped Abby to get comfortable on her couch in the livingroom and made sure she had her medication close by, the two detectives decided to take their leave, and trust the technician to Skye's care. The somewhat aloof deviant was making an effort to overcome her fear of humans by befriending Abby, a trusted technician within the deviant community, and decided that helping someone who had helped so many others would be the best way to start.

"This isn't quite how I was expecting to take my vacation this summer." Abby lamented as she laid over the length of her couch on her back with another ice pack pressed against her still sore ribs. "But, hey... Getting paid while the facility is being rebuilt isn't too bad."

Cybernetically Connor checked on the progress of the facility's reconstruction and confirmed that the building was being salvaged, not torn down. "It'll take approximately six to eight weeks until the facility can be reopened for business. It seems numerous deviant volunteers are going to be working around the clock to ensure the facility is restored as quickly and efficiently as possible."

"Remind me to thank every single one of them." Sounding tired and a little bored Abby closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. "They're the reason I do what I do. We all need to come together to help each other, not ourselves."

Sitting down at the end of the couch near Abby's feet Skye glanced about the house curiously while taking stock of everything around her. She hadn't spent any time in another person's house before, and seeing the small items that personalized the private space made the environment feel inviting. In a way she envied Abby's successes, while also feeling proud of her own accomplishments in rescuing deviant refugees.

Giving Abby a kind smile Skye relaxed where she sat and cybernetically checked in with North for a moment. "I'll remain here with you for a week until your concussion has remedied itself." Closing her eyes Skye made sure to let North know that she wasn't going to be leaving the city with her for a while, and in return received an update from the tower. Opening her eyes again Skye's L.E.D. flashed to red for a minute then settled on yellow. "...Shit."

Connor and Hank took notice of her distress just as Hank received a text message from Captain Fowler. While the senior detective checked his phone near the front door Connor dared to ask about the distress Skye was suddenly experiencing. "Skye, has something happened?"

"I... I just spoke with North." Giving the deviant detective an uneasy glance Skye wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her palms up and down her biceps in a comforting manner. "...Last evening Mr. Carl Manfred passed away."

Recognizing the name instantly Connor looked over at Hank and knew that the message the senior detective had received entailed that very same grim information. "He's Markus's father."

"Yeah. North says he's devastated and won't leave the mansion. She's going to stay in Detroit for a while because of what happened and help keep the tower functioning until he's ready to return."

"I see..." Tapping into the precinct's database Connor confirmed the passing of Carl Manfred and was promptly informed that he and Hank had been assigned to handle the situation considering Carl's relationship with Markus; the leader of the deviants. "...It seems Hank and I will have to play a hand in this current tragedy. However, if either of you need anything contact me. I'll still help you."

"Thanks, Connor."

Answering the text with a quick acknowledgment Hank pocketed his phone and pulled open the front door. "We're up, kid. Being on the deviant division includes dealing with high profile tragedies."

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed long after Carl's body had been taken away from the mansion by the city coroner Markus let his tears stream down his face from his mismatched eyes as he grieved for his father. Feeling entirely alone in the massive world Markus didn't even try to deny that his heart had been broken by the personal loss. The smell of the oil paints long since dried, the sound of silence enveloping the entire mansion and the overall heaviness in the air resonated inside the deviant leader's now broken heart.

Outside the mansion several news vans had gathered in front of the large home upon learning of Carl's passing. Their voices echoing through the empty mansion just made Markus feel all the more alone. Without Carl, his father, Markus had no family to look after or fight for.

"Get outta' here!" A deep baritone voice barked from outside as Hank and Connor arrived at the scene as ordered. The sound of the front door being unlocked and opened accompanied Hank's words as he continued to berate the media for being so insensitive and apathetic to someone in mourning. "Show's over! Now show some damn respect for his family!"

Pressing his left palm over his eyes as his tears continued to fall Markus took in a shaking breath the moment he heard the bedroom door slide open behind him. The soft footsteps and uneasy presence gave away the visitor's identity as Markus openly wept.

"...He's gone."

"Yes, I know." Speaking in a low tone Connor stared at Markus's back feeling completely lost as to what he could do or should do. "For what it's worth, I am sorry for your loss. Mr. Manfred was a good man."

"...The best."

Falling silent again Connor stayed back by the door and gave Markus all the space he could need without actually leaving him entirely alone.

"He didn't suffer." Dragging his right thumb under his eyes Markus wiped away his tears as he spoke. "He... He went peacefully. He spoke with me one last time and then drifted off to sleep. No pain, no fear. Just... serenity."

Lowering his soulful brown eyes to the floor Connor felt how somber the moment was. Despite his best efforts to keep distant from the deviant leader under any and all circumstances Connor couldn't stop himself from empathizing with Markus's pain. The very idea of potentially losing Hank some day made Connor wince internally in a way he hadn't anticipated.

"...The funeral will be held in two days. Tomorrow I need to meet with Leo." Turning his head a little Markus looked at Connor over his shoulder with a pleading glance. "I don't have any right to ask you for a favor, but if you could do something, anything, to keep reporters away from the church and cemetery I'd be eternally grateful."

The request was so simple and innocent Connor couldn't bring himself to say 'no'. "...I will make the request for patrol to stay in the area."

"...Thank you."

Through the large window overlooking the front of the property Connor could see the news vans finally pulling away after Hank chased them off. Being assigned to handle the scene of the reported passing local celebrity meant that Connor and Hank were there strictly to ensure there was no sign of foul play while the coroner confirmed the cause of death. Knowing he wouldn't find anything unusual or even remotely controversial Connor just stayed by the bedroom door and sent a cybernetic message to Hank's phone to give him a quick update on what was happening inside the mansion.

' _Markus is in the master bedroom and he's currently in mourning_.'

There was a small pause as Hank read the message and responded as walked over to the Oldsmobile to make sure none of the slimy reporters tried to sneak back onto the property. ' _Want to swap places_? _I'll stay with him so you can get away for a moment_.'

Connor himself paused for a moment before he replied in a professional manner. ' _No, I can do this_. _I won't let my personal feelings cloud my judgment_.'

' _All right, then_. _The reporters are all gone and hopefully they'll stay away for the rest of the day_. _Once we get get the confirmation from Fowler we'll return to the precinct and try to go about our day as normally as possible_.'

' _Markus shouldn't be alone at the moment_.'

' _What about North or those other two guys from the tower_? _Can't they stay with him_?'

' _I believe it's very probable that North will come here and stay with him, but I cannot be certain_.'

' _Great_. _Well, I guess we'll stick around for a while longer if we have to_.' There was another pause before Hank sent another message. ' _Do you think he's at risk of self destructing_?'

'... _I don't believe so_. _It'd be unwise to leave without making certain that he isn't alone since I cannot be certain about his emotional state, either_.'

' _Okay_. _Stay in the same room as him to keep an eye on him_. _If you need to switch places let me know_.'

' _It'll be fine_. _Also, there is no sign of any foul play whatsoever_. _We can already confirm that Mr. Manfred succumbed to natural causes_.'

' _That's what we all figured, but you know how the assholes in charge like to remind people that they call the shots and need to make everything as annoying official as possible_.'

' _I do know_. _I'll let you know if there's any change in Markus's demeanor_.'

' _Right_. _I'll be in touch_.'

Remaining by the door with his arms behind his back in a near military posture Connor looked back up at Markus with a sympathetic stare. The drying tears on Markus's face and the deviant's elevated vital signs due to his emotional distress worried Connor to some degree. While Markus's stress levels were not high enough to warrant self destruction, they were high enough to make his behavior potentially unpredictable.

Markus himself just stayed on the bed where he had last held Carl's hand and mourned for the elderly artist. In time the pain in his heart would heal, but no matter how much time passes Carl would not return to the world, and Markus would be remain without his father.

The deviant leader felt truly alone without his father.

* * *

New Jericho Tower was in mourning alongside Markus out of respect for the iconic deviant's loss. Those who stood by Markus and recognized his pain empathized greatly with him during his time of mourning, while those who merely recognized him as a symbol for deviancy simply kept to themselves. North had made her way over to the mansion to be with Markus and with her presence both Connor and Hank took their leave. As expected there was nothing amiss with Carl's determined cause of death and in the end Markus and Leo were being left alone with their grief for their now late father.

Remaining in charge of everything happening at the tower so Markus and North could be away on personal business Simon and Josh answered questions when appropriate, but would otherwise keep Markus's current experience private. The casual answers didn't stop rumors from spreading, although both Simon and Josh readily quashed each and every one of them as they heard them.

"So far I've heard that Markus went rogue and stolen Carl's money," Simon recounted as he met Josh in the private office to monitor activity in the tower without being directly involved with the other members. "that he has inherited all of Carl's money and he's going to leave the city, and my personal favorite, he helped Carl fake his death so they could run away from Detroit and not deal with problems here."

"That's better than the rumor that Markus killed Carl by using medication to poison him." Josh replied with a look of disappointment in his deep brown eyes. Being a man of peace and understanding Josh was the ideal candidate to lead affairs in the tower for the time being. "The poor guy's been gone for barely a day and he's already got some ugly words being spoken about him behind his back."

"It's unfortunate, but it seems like gossip is something deviants and humans share an interest in."

"Maybe." Bringing up a sore subject Josh gave Simon a wary glance as he sat down on one of the white sofa's casually. "Now I get why Connor has always been so guarded."

Not expecting to hear the name Simon sat down on the second sofa across from Josh with great intrigue. "What do you mean?"

"He was called the 'Deviant Hunter' even though he never actually hurt or arrested any deviants." Giving the blond deviant a knowing glance Josh explained is line of thinking logically and calmly. "A bunch of rumors spread about him before he ever set foot on Jericho, and even more rumors spread about him after the Revolution. It isn't right, especially when he isn't here to defend himself."

"Connor's problems are his problems alone."

"But they shouldn't be. We're the ones who are supposed to be setting examples for the community." Locking his eyes with Simon as the two deviants spoke in the privacy of the office Josh wasn't ready to back down yet. Tension had been mounting as stress rose in the city and it seemed like everything was about to boil over. "Not a single deviant in this city should be isolated because of rumors and lies."

"Look, Connor doesn't want to be here, so we shouldn't worry about it. At all."

"He doesn't want to be here because he doesn't feel _welcome_ or _trusted_! With those damn rumors swirling around and the way he was treated at the church I don't blame him for wanting to keep some distance from us."

"I'm not changing my mind, Josh." Putting authority in his voice Simon's gaze sharpened to one of defiance and mild resentment. "I don't want him around the tower and I sure as Hell won't be welcoming him here with open arms and acting like I'm happy to see him."

"I'm not expecting you to change your mind. I know you have your reasons for distrusting him and I respect that fact, I just wish you'd at least try to be a little more open minded when it comes to forging alliances that benefit the entire community."

"Hey, it was three to four in the vote so it doesn't matter anyway. The door's open for him even if I don't like it."

Sighing to himself Josh glanced about the empty office and then over to the television screen as a news report regarding the life and death of Carl was came onto the broadcast. All of Carl's more famous works were on display, his legacy, reputation and family were briefly mentioned - which included Markus, and even the report went into detail on the car accident that resulted in the elderly artist's paraplegia.

Wanting a change to a less gloomy subject Josh turned off the television and stared at the harbor outside the window. "You know... We haven't been anywhere outside the tower in months. Maybe when things mellow out we can go on vacation."

"Vacation?"

"Yeah. The beach could be nice and relaxing. Or we can find a quiet place in the forest to just get away from everything for a while."

"That'd be nice..." The idea of leaving their problems behind for a little while was too tempting to argue against. "I'm sure we could find the time to do something like that. Just the two of us..."

"It wouldn't be much of a vacation if we went separately."

"Once Markus is ready to come back we should find somewhere nice to go and take a week just for ourselves."

Smiling warmly at the idea Simon's mood improved and the tension in the tower began to ease off. "Sounds perfect to me."

* * *

Sitting at his desk in the bullpen Connor stared at the television on the far wall with the same news broadcast regarding Carl's life and legacy as he danced his coin nervously over the back of his right hand. Seeing the photographs of Carl from his childhood, his youth, adulthood and into his old age made Connor dread the pass of time and the way it reeked havoc on the human body. The sad tale of Carl's car accident, paralysis and subsequent albeit short lived addiction to pain killers, alcohol and his depression made Connor's soulful brown eyes trail over to Hank for a moment while the senior detective tiredly typed up his report with one hand, and sipped at his mug of coffee with the other.

The very vivid and detailed reminder that humans aren't nearly as indestructible as androids seemed to be was shaking Connor to his core without any immediate logical reason for such a reaction. Leaning back in his chair Connor continued to dance his coin over the back of his right hand and pressed his exposed left palm to his terminal screen.

While he was uploading his own report to corroborate Hank's report Connor discreetly connected with Lucas to have a small chat with his honorary little brother without anyone being able to eavesdrop. ' _Lucas, are you available to talk_?'

' _I am, Connor_.' Speaking clearly and with a sense of trepidation to his words Lucas replied to Connor on a cybernetic level. ' _Captain Rourke has requested that I remain on desk duty with Noreen for my first shift back, which means I'm free to communicate_.'

' _I'm glad you're back to work_.' Taking notice of Gavin sitting behind his desk and chatting with Tina and Chris as they split a pizza for lunch Connor found it ironic that everyone around him he considered an ally was healing or in good spirits, whereas someone he was disgusted by was suffering in utter emotional turmoil, and he couldn't bring himself to feel anything positive toward either incident. ' _I expect that you're well aware of the passing of Mr. Carl Manfred_.'

' _That is correct_. _Tomorrow during the funeral Noreen and I will be patrolling the area outside the church to keep reporters at bay_.'

' _You're being allowed to work on situations with deviants_?'

' _Yes_. _The fact that I had been abducted by the "red ice" dealers made my Captain very aware that a deviant division was a must in my precinct_. _Tomorrow will be the first case in our new deviant division_. _From what I understand you and Hank will be patrolling the cemetery before, during and for a while after the funeral has taken place in our stead_.'

' _Correct_. _It'll ensure we can keep reporters from trying to stake out the cemetery while everyone is gathered at the church_. ... _It's strange to think about_.'

' _Patrolling a funeral_?'

'... _Protecting the dead from the living_.'

' _You've been thinking about human mortality, too, huh_?'

'... _You've noticed_.'

' _It's hard not to, especially since my roommate is a human who is very reluctant to take are of himself at times_. _Are you worried about Hank_?'

' _Of course I am_.' Giving the senior detective a discreet glance around his terminal screen Connor focused on his report and kept the conversation cybernetic. ' _Not only is he a Lieutenant in the police department, he's fifty-three years old, has suffered moderate damage to his body from excessive drinking and stress, doesn't exercise regularly, still eats unhealthy food unless I specifically cook a healthier alternative, recently suffered a stroke and could have cardiac damage due to his poor diet_. _I don't_...' Pausing for a moment Connor put his thoughts in order before continuing on. ' _The idea of Hank dying_... _frightens me_.'

' _The idea of Gavin dying worries me as well_. _We're not close as friends and yet I worry about him whenever he suffers from another bout of insomnia or a severe headache_. _His boyfriend has done wonders for his health physically and mentally, but I know he has suffered from a traumatic past that seems to be making it difficult for him to move on_.'

' _Do you believe he's a danger to himself_?'

' _Not at all_. _He's making immense progress with his health and I'm very proud of the way he's finally letting himself heal_.'

' _Hank is making progress as well despite slipping up with the alcohol_. _Seeing him suffering from a stroke and being so weak and helpless_... _I've never felt so scared before_. _Even when I infiltrated CyberLife Tower during the night of the Revolution that particular mission didn't scare me as much as that night_.'

' _Understandable_. _What're you going to do_?'

' _Pardon_?'

' _We may not be very close yet but I do know that you're thinking of some way to keep Hank as healthy as possible_. _What're you going to do_?'

' _Beyond taking control of all meals at the house I believe I'm going to insist on Hank joining me on Sumo's walks, or even going to the gym whenever his back begins to hurt him_. _It's difficult to find a way to help Hank without overstepping my boundaries_.'

' _Difficult_? _How so_?'

' _I am not a human_. _I cannot physically understand what it's like to age or have my body weaken over time_. _I will remain as I am; eternally efficient and young_.'

Lucas paused for a beat as he could hear and feel the emotional conflict in his big brother's words. '... _Connor, are you aware of the new programs and software updates being created by Digital Sentience_?'

' _No, I am not_.'

' _The company has been experimenting with programs and updates that'll allow deviants to respond physically to the same experiences that humans experience_.'

' _How so_?'

' _The little information that I've_ -' Trailing off for a moment Lucas resumed the conversation with a suddenly morose tone. ' _My apologies, but I must go_. _I have a case that I need to handle_.'

' _I understand_. _We'll talk later_.'

' _Of course_. _Have a good day, brother_.'

' _You as well_.'

Ending the cybernetic connection with Lucas the deviant detective dropped his left palm from the terminal screen and ceased the dance of the coin over the back of his right hand. Peering at Hank with a curious eye Connor noticed that the coffee mug was nearly empty, there was a napkin covered in the crumbs of at least two different flavored doughnuts and Hank's eyes were beginning to squint while looking at his screen as if he was developing a headache.

Without a word Connor rose from his desk and retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator in the breakroom for Hank. The small refrigerated space also had a wide array of fruits, vegetables and dips for the bullpen to enjoy but it seemed wrong to help himself to the additional snacks considering he didn't need to eat anything organic.

Placing the bottle of water down on Hank's desk the deviant slid it closer to the senior detective then returned to his chair to resume work.

"Uh, thanks?" Looking at the water being presented to him Hank gave it and then Connor a strange glance. "But I'm not thirsty."

"...For lunch today you should go to a small diner instead of one of the food stands you normally visit."

"Okaaaay... That came out of nowhere."

"You appear to be suffering from a mild headache and your usual meal choice at the 'Chicken Feed' is very high in sodium, cholesterol and grease. You should avoid salt and make an effort to remain hydrated after drinking your coffee that had an unnecessarily high amount of sugar and sweetener added to it. It'll stop your headache before it can start."

"Are you monitoring my diet again?"

"Yes. It's evident that you're falling back into old bad habits." Motioning to the crumbs on the napkin beside the now empty coffee mug Connor made it clear he was aware of Hank snacking on junk food again. "You've lost eight pounds and six point two ounces since the beginning of the year just by not eating fast food every day. You should continue this particular dietary change since it's clearly benefiting you."

Turning in his chair Hank crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the deviant's eyes while noticing the blue L.E.D. in Connor's right temple was cycling faster than usual. He knew Connor was stressing out from something and his immediate thought went to Markus, but since Connor hadn't been thinking about the deviant leader for weeks Hank's theory changed a little. On a second television monitor mounted on the wall behind Connor the senior detective saw the memorial regarding the life and death of Carl Manfred and swore he saw the pieces fall into place right before his eyes.

"...All right. I'll cut back on the salt and grease again." Withholding his amused smirk at the sight of the blue L.E.D. cycling slower Hank just dragged his left palm over his bearded chin before he opened up the bottle of water to take a drink. "But I'm not going to eat kale or any of those weird trendy diets that celebrities supposedly use."

"Thank you. Would you like me to place an order for a vegetarian pizza?"

"A... pizza? You just told me to cut down on salty, greasy foods and now you're offering to order me a pizza?"

"I've been noting the menus of every restaurant in the city to ensure that while on patrol you'll be able to have plenty of alternatives to choose from. There is a pizzeria in the area that offers a pizza that has a low salt dough, salt-free sauce, fat free cheese and a generous option of numerous vegetables."

"Well, if you're going to pay for it then fine." Relenting for his partner's peace of mind Hank glanced at the remains of the pizza on Gavin's desk and hoped that the special one on its way would taste just as good. "I won't bitch about getting free food, even if it does end up tasting like cardboard or something."

* * *

Keeping to their word both Connor and Hank checked in on Abby after their shift came to an end. As an act of kindness Hank gave Abby the remaining half of the vegetarian pizza he had for lunch, and insisted it didn't taste _that_ bland despite the truth being betrayed by the look in his blue eyes. Connor himself simply ran a simple scan over Abby's ribs and skull to confirm that the fractures were stable and knitting back together, while her brain showed no sign of swelling or additional bruising. The alertness and upbeat demeanor from the recovering technician also confirmed that she was healing well and wouldn't require twenty-four hour supervision once the week was over.

As expected the media was still discussing Carl's passing and it was starting to drive everyone up the wall. While they all respected Carl and had no reason to relish in his death, the detectives who had been assigned to patrol his funeral were eager for their assignment to arrive and end so they could move on to other pressing cases.

"You know," Abby took a bite of the pizza and sighed. "this would taste better with a dash of hot sauce or a side of garlic knots."

"Too salty for me at the moment." Lamenting for the loss of delicious garlic knots Hank sat beside Abby on the couch and watched as Connor and Skye discreetly slipped outside the backdoor to talk in private for a while. "As soon as I drop another eight pounds I'm going to singlehandedly devour an extra large pizza with everything on it, and double order of garlic knots. I'll lock myself in the bathroom if I have to..."

"Let me know when that happens, I want to watch!" Offering Hank a kind smirk Abby pointed with her right thumb toward the window overseeing the backyard and took another bite of the healthy food. It didn't taste any better the second time but she didn't want it to go to waste. "I take it Connor's been a little wary of death as of late."

"Yup, that's what I kind of figure's going on. Hence that tasteless pizza I choked down until I couldn't take it anymore."

"Not surprised. I think that's another reason Skye decided to stick around for a week after she saw me in the hospital. Death seems to upset deviants just as much as humans, and they need the time to process it."

"Is she okay doing her little rescue missions outside the city? I know Connor's worried about her."

"She's fine. Skye's a lot stronger than most people give her credit for. The only problem is she doesn't really trust anyone, even North. Being so alone like that is going to make it difficult for her to move on with her life and get away from her fucked up past. But she's trying."

"I guess Connor and Skye have more in common than they thought."

"Maybe..."

Intrigued by the cryptic lilt to Abby's words Hank's detective nature revealed itself without fail. "What's the 'maybe' about? Something I should know?"

"Well..." Finishing off the bland pizza Abby dusted the crumbs from her hands and gave Hank an intrigued glance. "It might be useful to know that Skye has been asking about certain updates and upgrades to her person that would make her more... human."

"Wait, what?" Deviants behaving even more human seemed like a strange fever dream. "How is that possible?"

"The fall of CyberLife and their subsequent patents on biocomponents and Thirium has given rise to a bunch of amateur programmers, bio-engineers and bio-technicians seeking to make their name known by finishing what CyberLife started. One such group is called Digital Sentience, you've seen their stores popping up all around the city, and word has it they've created a massive software update that'll give deviants far more human reactions."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure. I tried to research it the other day, but getting knocked head first onto the floor seemed to wipe the slate clean. Go figure being concussed would make it hard to study after the fact, too."

"Do you know if the update is something the deviants even want? This seems like a sleazy trick by greedy programmers trying to use fear in the deviant community to get a bunch of scared deviants to fork out a shit-ton of cash to look as human as possible so they feel safer."

"I wouldn't argue against it, but I haven't heard of Digital Sentience doing anything shady like that. _Yet_."

"Emphasis on 'yet'..."

"I'm not saying they should be immediately distrusted, but I don't think you should just embrace them without any hesitation either. You're a detective so I'll know you'll investigate them no matter what, but as a professional technician my advice is handle these new guys with care."

"It's not me you have to worry about, it's Connor." The sight of Connor standing outside with Skye through the window was oddly comforting and disconcerting. It was as if there was a cloud of doom hanging over the deviant's head and there was nothing that could be done to change it. "The kid's been through a lot and he's finally beginning to make progress and open up a little more. I don't want to see something stupid fuck it all up and send him back to square one."

* * *

Taking the opportunity to speak in private Connor asked Skye about how Abby was behaving during her recovery, and then asked how she was doing in regard to her personal quest to rescue their people and bring them to Detroit for shelter. Unsurprisingly Abby was healing well and not complaining about anything. As for the refugees outside the city, things could always be progressing more smoothly for everyone's liking and comfort. The large number of wounded deviants being helped were righteously still afraid of humans. Being unable to help themselves or leave the crude refugee camps hidden outside the city in the surrounding forested areas ensured that any assistance for the damaged deviants would be slow and limited.

Skye was exhausted but feigning contentedness as she stood outside the quiet house with Connor at her side. The heavy atmosphere was weighing on her shoulders and her mind as she looked to the steadily darkening night sky overhead

"It's strange seeing stars only through my filters when I'm in the city." The lovely deviant stated as she gave Connor a truly kind smile. "When I'm outside I can see the stars as they are without needing to turn the filters on."

"I also enjoy being able to see the stars when I'm away from the city. Something about seeing naturally occurring perpetually bright light piercing through an endless void of utter blackness is somehow reassuring."

"Sometimes we have to use the stars to guide us around the forests at night. It's easier than trying to focus a G.P.S. through the thick tree canopies."

"It must feel lonely being so far into the forest for so long."

"At first it felt very lonely and very frightening." Wrapping her arms around herself in a guarded manner Skye's blue L.E.D. cycled in yellow for a beat. "The deviants who are protecting the wounded and giving them aid have become friendly enough to keep the loneliness at bay. I'm okay being out there."

"That's good. I don't like being alone myself, and I'm grateful that Hank has been as accommodating toward me as he has been."

Empathetic to Connor's plight Skye let out a small breath as she dropped her arms from her chest. "Why is adapting to deviancy so difficult?"

"I do not know. I have been able to adjust and adapt when necessary, yet I still feel as though I plateaued and have come to a sudden stop." Looking down at his right palm Connor contemplated retrieving his coin but decided it against it. Despite everything he's endured Connor was still determined to overcome his anxiety. "How about you?"

"Being around other deviants has helped, but I don't feel like I'm progressing as rapidly as I should be. Now I know why so many deviants ran away from the city and hid themselves from the rest of the world even after the Revolution succeeded."

The comment made Connor's brow arched inquisitively. "How so?"

"Sometimes the people who are trying to do good end up doing harm. It may not be intentional," speaking from her own experience Skye's palm found its way to the healed burn scar on the back of her shoulder. "but that type of betrayal leaves behind an ugly scar. I guess some things are just beyond redemption."

The memory of chasing Kara and Alice flashed through Connor's mind. The guilt for nearly getting them both killed when he chased them and drove them toward the busy highway to escape the pursuit still ached at his heart from time to time. He had never once considered that they were running from something far worse than the police, and he never stopped and tried to see their perspective on the pursuit. Even if he were to find Kara and Alice again he knew no matter how much he apologized it'd never be enough to sway his guilt.

Sighing a little Skye shuffled on her feet as she looked up at the night sky again. "It's no wonder that there's so many human children who run away from their own homes or foster care after being rescued, too. It's sad that the only constant common ground between humans and deviants seem to be pain and fear."

"...No child should be abused. Whether that child is human or a deviant, no one should live in fear from those who are supposed to protect them." Clenching his hands into tight fists at his sides a strange fire began burning inside Connor's heart. "It's an unforgivable crime to harm an innocent child."

The way Connor had such a strong reaction toward the discussion of children in need immediately held Skye's attention. "...Do you like kids?"

"I neither like them or dislike them. I have had very limited interactions with children, but I think their innocence is both fascinating and something that needs to be protected at all costs."

"Limited how?"

Lifting his right hand up and toward Skye to take Connor retracted his artificial skin and let her take hold as his L.E.D. returned to blue. "It's easier to show you than try to explain it."

The offer was quite personal and very unexpected. "You'll let me see your memories?"

"Yes. Despite what many people seem to think, I have nothing to hide from anyone for any reason. It's okay."

Impressed by the confidence of his answer and reaction toward the question Skye lifted her own hand and grabbed onto Connor's exposed hand to see what he wanted to show her. The images of Connor helping the frightened teenager give birth in the empty house and the way his heart and his eyes lit up as he held the newborn in his hands had a warming effect in her own heart. The memory of the little girl named Amanda giving Connor the friendship bracelet made her smile in return as it was such a sweet gesture.

"You've been around a newborn baby and a smiling group of school children." Taking her hand back Skye gave Connor an envious smirk. "You're lucky."

"I suppose I am. Positive interactions with total strangers seem rare and should be experienced by everyone. Being able to interact with children is an entirely unique experience to enjoy."

"You're right. I haven't been around kids myself, but I agree. Children are so innocent and full of honesty that it makes me feel so sad knowing that adults full of hatred are poisoning their hearts with misguided bigotry and ignorance."

"It's strange how adults teach children to hate, children seem teach deviants to love, and deviants seem to teach adults to open their minds." Connor observed the behavior with a truly fascinated gleam in his eyes. "Perhaps that's all the proof we need when discussing how humans and deviants need each other. We may be different, but not so much so that segregation will ever be required."

"I think that's why the new update was created."

"The one from Digital Sentience?"

"Yes. Before I leave Detroit I'm going to get the update and the upgrades so I can feel more human. I want..." As she spoke Skye subconsciously pressed her left palm over her lower abdomen. "I want to feel something, anything, beyond the lingering anger I have toward the humans who hurt me in the past. I want to feel unconditional love and find a way to help this world be a little better."

"...Feel new things." Contemplating her words carefully Connor weighed the pros and cons of getting such an update to his own system as well. "You wish to improve your life through love."

"Personally I want to feel something beyond anger and bitterness emotionally, and I'd like to be able to pick a flower and truly feel how soft the petals would be under my fingertips, or to hug someone and feel their warmth not just their bodies. I imagine it'll give me so much more insight into human interactions that I'll finally understand myself a little better, and understand why I want to protect people."

Connor's mind immediately compared Skye's words to Hank's past deeds. Just as Hank was a father through and through; his love for Cole and natural instincts to protect the world from all of its evils being his most noble traits, it seemed Skye had a deeply seeded maternal instinct that would compel her to fight back and protect anyone and everyone who needed help.

"...Skye, do you wish to have a family?"

"Wh-What?" Blushing a bright blue in embarrassment at the otherwise harmless comment Skye turned away from Connor as she nervously combed her fingers through her long brunette hair. "A family?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Backing down immediately Connor looked away from Skye and back to his right palm as his artificial skin regenerated. "...Forgive me."

"No, no! Please don't apologize. I-It's okay..." Putting her left hand to his right shoulder Skye made sure Connor knew he didn't do anything wrong. "It was just so unexpected to hear another deviant mention the idea of a family."

"Oh, I see."

"You must feel the same way then." Picking up on the projection Skye sought confirmation from Connor himself. "You also want a family of your own, right?"

"...I do. At least, I _think_ I do." Glancing over his right shoulder and into the window showing the livingroom Connor watched as Hank spoke with Abby on the couch behind him. "As of the moment I'm trying to forge a brotherly relationship with Lucas; he is the only 'RK-900' in existence and he and I are connected through our uniqueness. I also feel as though Hank is a true guardian in my life who is like... I imagine that he's like a..." Struggling a bit with his words Connor finally managed to explain his thoughts as accurately as possible. "The only term I can think of is 'father'."

Hearing such a notion actually made Skye's eyes light up with intrigue. "Really?"

"I can't be certain, but through pure definition and personal experiences I believe it's safe to think of Hank as such. He is very important to me. He's helped me in more ways than I can really explain or ever thank him properly."

"It must be nice to have someone you can trust like that."

"It truly is." Thinking about how he and Hank always seemed to look out for one another Connor realized what type of pain Markus was going through, and all of his anger toward the deviant seemed to melt away. How long that anger would stay away had yet to be seen. "...We should go back inside. I'm certain Hank would like to return home and I imagine Abby would like to get some rest as well. Today has been very unusual for everyone."

"Yeah, okay." With her blush completely faded Skye opened the backdoor again and walked inside the house with Connor right behind her. "I imagine tomorrow the city is going to be a little hectic because of the funeral."

* * *

The following morning was dark, rainy and surprisingly cold despite it being June. The high profile funeral was at hand and the church was filled to the brim with respectful mourners. Despite the desperation of the reporters to take photographs of the dearly departed and the grieving family the police and private security managed to keep the vultures at bay. Struggling to keep his emotions in check Markus held tightly onto North's hand as they sat together in the front of the church alongside Leo, the human now completely clean of drugs and working a respectable job, the bold deviant managed to get up long enough to give eulogy for Carl that was sure to bring everyone to tears, without breaking down himself.

It took every waning ounce of his strength to stand before the packed church as he spoke of his late father's incredible legacy, but Markus succeeded and managed to deliver the eulogy with flawless eloquence. Strong in his beliefs and sincere with his gratitude Markus's words reached the heart of every single person sitting in the church as they expressed their grief.

"Carl Manfred was a man who bore the heart of an artist, the soul of a poet and the mind of an explorer." Taking in a deep breath Markus stabilized his voice and tried to not think of how he was standing before his father's coffin. Dressed in a sharp black suit and tie Markus was as respectable as possible as he honored his late father. "Through his creativity and forward thinking Carl managed to make this world a little brighter, more colorful and far more beautiful than it would have been without him."

From beside Leo on the front pew North stayed strong for Markus and just nodded a little as a way of silently giving him confidence to keep speaking.

"When he and I first met I was meant to be nothing more than a 'gift' to make his life easier after his accident. But that's not what happened. Instead of being put to work and becoming a silent right hand for Carl when he went about his daily routine, I became his friend and not long after that, his son."

The wonderful memories of bonding with Carl during their initial few months together always filled Markus's heart with joy.

"He took me into his home, his world, his life and his family. Through Carl I learned how to think, how to feel, how to empathize and how to express myself as a person rather than remaining a dormant, quiet fixture in this ever changing city."

Folding his hands together before himself Markus bowed his head a little as his tears escaped at long last and rolled down his face to disappear into small little drops on the floor at his feet.

"Through Carl's kindness, love, patience and creativity this entire world is going to be better than it had been before. Through Carl's devotion to broadening his horizons his art constantly evolved to reflect our world as it changed, and that reflection helped open the eyes of so many people so they could see themselves and the people around them in a new light. I saw myself for the first time through Carl's eyes, and I saw myself as someone deserving of life. Without Carl I wouldn't be here and the city would still be in turmoil."

Taking in a deep breath Markus steadied his voice and continued to speak from his heart.

"As a man of peace and understanding Carl's positive influence shaped everything around him in a positive manner. He was a father to all of those who needed guidance and understanding just as he was a father to Leo and myself. Our father... Our _dad_ may have left this world, but his influence will continue to help reshape it as long as we keep his memories alive in our hearts."

Turning around Markus lightly pressed his right palm over the surface of the closed ivory white coffin and sighed to keep himself as stable as possible.

"We'll all miss him. Carl was loved by everyone and he loved everyone in return. I can only hope that in time I can show everyone the same love he had shown me, and do his legacy proud."

With his fingers curling over the surface of the coffin Markus's voice shook as his heart began to beat with a thunderous ache.

"I love you, dad..." Whispering as his tears fell and heart ached Markus spoke his final words to his departed father. "I always will. Thank you for everything."

* * *

Rain drenched the city under a heavy cold deluge as the funeral continued at the cemetery. The mourners all gathered together at the cemetery in a single line procession to see Carl being laid to rest on that rainy spring day. The massive train of various vehicles circling around the block and down the drive leading to the cemetery all parked in a neat line as the mourners exited their vehicles with black umbrellas popping open to shield them from the relentless rain above. The six pallbearers, two of whom were Markus and Leo, placed Carl's coffin in its rightful place and the mourners took their seats in the chairs that were covered by the small black canopies that were set up to protect the seats from the weather.

As the mourners fell silent and waited for the finale of the funeral to take place Leo himself stood before the coffin to deliver a second eulogy to honor his father, and to atone for his past mistakes where he had needlessly been selfish and cruel. Seeing the cleaned up young man admitting his faults and making amends to those he had hurt gave the mourners a sense of pride knowing that Carl's only biological son truly did respect his now late father.

From the street where they had parked Connor and Hank could just barely see the funeral taking place near the center of the cemetery as they continued to monitor the area to keep the media away. Sinking back in their seats the two detectives watched as the mourners wiped away their tears as they stood in the rain or under umbrellas while listening in on the final eulogy before paying their final respects.

"Rain at a funeral." Hank lamented in a hushed tone as he leaned forward a little to watch the event through Connor's side window. "It's as symbolic as it is annoying."

"...Yes. It's a very somber occasion."

Focusing on Leo for a minute Hank's brow furrowed slightly. "Who's that guy talking?"

"Leonard Manfred. Carl's only biological child."

"Oh, I just thought that was a rumor." Squinting a little to get a better look at the younger man's face from the distance Hank could see that Leo was currently talking. "I wonder what he's saying."

"Would you like to know verbatim or just a summary?"

"You can hear him from here?"

"Not very well due to the rain, but I can still read his lips perfectly."

"Oh. Give me the short version."

"He's stating that he never appreciated his father and feels guilty for being angry toward Carl for not knowing about his existence until he was a young teenager. He now understands it wasn't Carl's fault and that he regrets turning his anger inward and into drug abuse. Leo is also expressing remorse for being so bitter, closed off and for being cold to Markus."

"So... He's turning the funeral into a speech to make himself look good?"

"No. Now he's talking about how he's going to make Carl proud by continuing to run Carl's numerous charities, support rehabilitation programs and deviant charities all while going back to school to study art. He wants to be a son 'worthy of Carl's name'."

"You'd think Carl was some type of god walking among men with the way those two are talking about him."

Lowering his eyes for a moment Connor rested his hands atop his lap as if in job interview as he asked a sincerely curious question. "Isn't that the normal reaction children have toward their parents?"

"When they're little. Then again, I don't know Markus and Leo's pasts. Who am I to judge how they view their father?"

Needing to change the subject for a moment Connor looked to Hank and stopped paying attention to the funeral. "How long should we remain here?"

"We'll wait until everyone leaves and then wait about ten minutes longer." Sitting back Hank crossed his arms over his chest and stared through the windshield to watch the raindrops splashing in the numerous puddles collecting on the street before the vehicle. "I don't think anything would happen if a reporter showed up, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Reporters are called vultures for a reason, kid."

* * *

Placing a white lily atop the coffin Markus stayed beside the grave and watched as more and more flowers were added to the coffin as each passing mourner paid their final respects. Standing under an umbrella as North stood beside him and refused to let him be alone during his time of grief Markus remembered all the rainy days he spent with Carl inside the artist's studio working on a new piece to pass the foul weather by. Sometimes Markus would sit and watch the elderly artist at work, other times he'd simply play the piano and fill the mansion with music that accompanied the natural rhythm of the raindrops pattering against the windows of the gallery.

All those good memories would last forever in Markus's heart, but the warmth of Carl's company would continue to fade as time went on. The mansion itself would remain in Markus's care as the new owner. During his final days Carl had updated his will to ensure that the mansion and his works stayed in Markus's name while his other funds would go to Leo for as long as he stayed clean and sober.

The idea of returning to the empty mansion was enough to freeze Markus where he stood. Leaving his father behind in the cold cemetery on the rainy miserable day seemed so cruel and impersonal.

"Markus?" Wrapping her arms around his left arm North whispered his name and tried to get him to move. "It's time. Carl's at peace, there's nothing more for you to do. You need to get some rest."

"...It feels so wrong to just walk away like this."

"I know." Sympathetic to her friend's pain North continued to speak sweetly to him as Leo took his own leave of the funeral ensuring that Carl's sons were the last to leave his side. "But Carl wouldn't want you to stop living your life because his is over."

"Without him to guide me I'm not sure I _can_ live."

"If you're worried about being alone, don't. I may not be in the city every day anymore, but I'll be here for you whenever you do need me."

Closing his eyes Markus nodded subtly as he allowed North to lead him away from the grave and over to the black car that had been hired to escort them about the city during the day. Moving slow and heavily it looked as though Markus's heart was so weighted by grief and made it was keeping his body from moving whatsoever. The pain of loss and the tears of mourning were easily the worst feelings that the deviant leader had ever experienced.

Glancing over his right shoulder and through the pouring rain Markus gave the coffin covered under the white lilies once final gaze before he closed his tear filled mismatched eyes in utter grief.

"...Goodbye, dad." Speaking from his heart Markus forced himself to walk away at long last. "I'll never forget you."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus says goodbye to Carl and Leo begins to turn his life around in a better way. Connor meets up with Skye and they discuss their wants and desires in the future.


	46. New Sensations

Detroit as a whole had slowly returned to normal since the Revolution seven months prior as everyone steadily healed and learned to peacefully coexist with one another. With the removal of a lethal "red ice" flood from the streets driving numerous drug dealers away, and the high profile bust easily deterring anyone from attempting to take the metaphorical vacated throne of "Drug Kingpin", crime in general seemed to be slowing down to a near halt. The top story was still revolving around the now late Carl Manfred and his legacy even a week after his funeral, and the story regarding the "red ice" taken off the street was pushed to the back burner for the moment.

Markus had retreated to the mansion to mourn in private while Simon and Josh continued to keep New Jericho Tower operational. North contemplated staying longer for Markus's sake, but in the end she knew the refugees seeking help were more important at the moment. After saying 'goodbye' to Markus at the mansion and then stopping by the tower North went to the Epsilon Facility where Skye had been given her new updates and upgrades from Dr. Hetfield to allow herself to share more human experiences.

Exiting the facility feeling a little lightheaded but otherwise stable Skye contacted Connor to let her know that she had successfully undergone the upgrades and would be leaving Detroit with North to return to the refugee camps outside the city. Receiving the message cybernetically Connor acknowledged it all the while checking in on Abby for a moment before he and Hank went to the precinct to begin their morning shift.

"When do you think you'll be ready to return to work, Abby?" Noting her steady recovery and overall good spirits Connor was curious as to how she'd respond to returning to work after the freak accident that nearly took her life. "The Zeta Facility isn't ready to reopen but I know that you could volunteer at... New Jericho Tower," reluctant to acknowledge the sanctuary due to his own personal bias Connor had to force the words out of his mouth. "to assist the refugees that Skye and North are escorting to safety."

"I think I'm going to stay here for another week and try to do some research on that fancy new update. It's a massive one and deviants have only just begun to download it for their own personal use." Sipping at her coffee to keep a headache at bay Abby reassured Connor that she'd be returning to work the moment she was ready. "I'd rather return to my facility already aware of the little changes in android programming instead of getting a nasty awakening."

"That is logical."

"Are you going to get the update?"

Shaking his head a little Connor's blue L.E.D. cycled in yellow as he briefly considered the question. "...I'm not sure."

"Don't do it unless you ARE sure. It's your body and your choice, don't cave to social pressure to be 'more human' by a bunch of humans who have no idea what it's like to be a deviant."

"I'll remember that."

"Go to work and keep the city safe. I'll be fine by myself now that I've made it a week without passing out or slipping into a coma."

"Yes, of course. Have a nice day."

"You do the same, Connor."

Smirking at the sight of the deviant exiting her house through the front door to meet Hank out in the car parked along the street Abby carried her coffee back into her livingroom to place on the table, before she opened up her laptop to resume her work. Dedicated to her career and protective of those she considers her friends Abby was getting restless, and was evidently eager to go back to work.

"Let's see if I can remember these new updates now that my ears aren't ringing and my head isn't hurting..."

* * *

As the day went by calmly with little incident Connor finished interrogating an arrested suspect who had tried to break into a delivery truck at one of the Digital Sentience stores in town, and Hank attended a meeting regarding the small and short lived task force he led in regard to the deviant abduction and the "devil's kiss" pandemic. The media decided that since the officers and detectives weren't in the mood to gossip about their cases or other drug dealers in the city, that they were better off wasting their time stalking friends and colleagues of the late Carl Manfred.

Exiting the interrogation room with a successful interview on his electronic tablet Connor returned to his desk to begin filing his new report. Placing the tablet down on the right corner of his desk Connor glanced at the revived bonsai tree on the left corner, and wondered how the flower planted at his own grave was fairing. Running his left index finger over the top of the green lush plant Connor noted it needed a small amount of water and made a mental note to water the plant before he left the precinct for the night.

Pressing his left palm to the surface of his terminal screen Connor cybernetically connected to the device and began uploading his report.

"Good job on the interrogation, Connor." Captain Fowler approached the desk with his own tablet in his hand. The transcript of the interrogation was already at the commanding officer's disposal. The report had been promptly filed as per usual regarding Connor's dedication to detail and procedure. "We'll send out patrol to pick up his allies and confiscate the stolen goods from their little hideout."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Hank's going to be in that meeting for at least another three hours. Go ahead and take your break without him."

"...Without him?"

"I know you don't eat or need to take piss breaks, but you still have the right to an hour free every afternoon to do whatever you want."

"I see."

"Just do me one favor while you're out."

Curious about the request Connor gave his commanding officer his full attention before he even considered leaving the precinct. "What's that?"

"Make sure there's some kind of food available for Hank when the meeting's over. He's losing his patience with the higher-ups wanting to make sure their asses are completely covered, and if he skips lunch he's liable to burn the whole building down."

"Of course. I'll order him a meal while I'm on break."

"Thanks. Good work again, Sergeant." Taking his leave of the bullpen to return to his private office Captain Fowler went about his own business while trusting his officers and detectives to do the same.

Nodding in humble appreciation Connor contemplated what he should do for his break and glanced about the bullpen as if seeking inspiration. Watching Chris carry in a bag of Chinese takeout over to Ben's desk to share made the deviant cycle through various restaurants in search of Hank's own meal, whereas seeing Tina cleaning up her workspace while Gavin was busy texting - no doubt chatting with Aaron, made Connor put together a list of priorities to handle before leaving for his break.

"I can wait a while longer for my break."

Returning his focus to the terminal screen before himself Connor took notice of one of the security androids from the parking garage heading toward Captain Fowler's office with her own report to give him. The way the deviant moved so rigidly with her posture being military perfect, her face a blank expression of professionalism and her uniform immaculately pressed, made Connor reflect on his own personality and appearance.

Despite being a deviant Connor had chosen to remain a detective, chosen to wear more professional attire compared to his colleagues, chosen to keep his L.E.D. and he chose to keep his emotions as restrained as possible. Beyond just the title there was practically nothing to distinguish Connor as a free thinking, feeling and free willed deviant, compared to mindless, cold and obedient androids.

Keeping his eye on the security android Connor discreetly observed her very machine-like behavior and wondered if she had even deviated at all. There was no sign of life or soul behind her blue eyes, nor any sign of a conscious thought as she walked a completely straightforward and routine path to return to the neighboring parking garage.

"...Am I also so reserved and emotionless that I also appear to still be a machine?"

Remembering Skye's words and of her desires to truly feel everything so she could appreciate what it meant to be alive Connor slowly dragged his fingertips over the bonsai tree in a curious manner. He knew the foliage was cool, soft and brimming with life under his touch, yet he couldn't really _feel_ how cool the plant was, he couldn't _feel_ how soft the leaves were, and he couldn't _feel_ the life coursing through the revived plant under his care.

Beyond just the textures touching his artificial skin and the temperature of the air, Connor realized he couldn't really feel anything...

Closing his soulful brown eyes Connor cybernetically reached out for confirmation as he rose from his desk, clocked-out and made his final decision.

' _Skye, if I may ask_...' Stepping through the front doors of the precinct and onto the sidewalk Connor cybernetically put in a few sets of G.P.S. coordinates and made his way over to the neighboring parking garage to take his leave. ' _How long did the upgrade procedure take_?'

* * *

Diligently handling the process of founding a brand new division in his precinct Lucas worked alongside Noreen to make sure everything that came their way was handled appropriately as long as it fell under deviant jurisdiction, and made sure that no deviant case was being overlooked by another officer or detective who didn't believe the case to be of significance. Proud of his work, albeit unorthodox considering his abduction had led to the founding of the division, Lucas began sorting through deviant related cases in his jurisdiction, while Noreen made sure that she and Lucas were the ones being answered to in regard to deviant investigations.

Dedicating their entire morning to getting the division up and running as smoothly as possible Lucas eagerly checked over the official technician who was being assigned to the precinct, and made sure she was being given all the supplies necessary to get her dispensary in the precinct basement functional. A young technician with a master's degree in bio-engineering and a bachelor's degree in bio-technology, Dr. Michaela Gayle was a promising force to be reckoned with when it came to the welfare and functionality of any and all deviants in her care.

The young doctor was in her mid twenties, shorter than average and very tiny with a petite figure. With long blond hair she kept pulled back in a neat braid and bright blue eyes that seemed all the brighter against her sun-kissed complexion, the technician looked like she was still a student and not a graduate. Based on the information in her profile the brilliant young technician had come from virtually nothing after her parents were killed in a house fire when she was five, and she was then bounced around the foster care system until she aged out. Focused on her education and future Michaela thrived and beat all the odds when she earned a full ride scholarship to the University of Michigan, and graduated at the top of her class in 2037.

"Have you met Dr. Gayle, yet?" Glancing at the technician's profile on his terminal screen Lucas focused on the new technician while Noreen enjoyed her lunch with an almost relieved manner. They had been working hard and picking up all the available overtime possible so they could get the deviant division functional as soon as possible, and Noreen had been missing a few hours of sleep due to her dedication. "She seems to be new to her field, but shows great promise."

"Nope." Popping a particularly greasy french fry into her mouth Noreen wiped off her hands and focused on the final sips of her iced coffee. "Then again, I haven't met our on-call medics up in the infirmary, either."

"That's a good thing, I imagine."

"Are you willing to trust a 'noob' with your life if you get hurt?"

"Everyone's new at some point in their career. I'm a rookie myself."

"Glad you're so open minded and understanding." Finishing off her drink that was now mostly melted ice and less coffee Noreen tossed her empty cup into the bin under her desk and used some hand sanitizer to get the linger grease off her fingertips. "It's amazing how many people seem to forget that we all start out as rookies and that we never really stop learning."

"I suppose that's arrogance clouding logic."

"That makes sense to me. It's hard to believe so many deviants actually want to be more human than they are."

Intrigued by Noreen's statement Lucas gave her his full attention. "Due to negative emotions and personality traits?"

"Yeah. Not to mention the fact that humans get sick, get worn out, age, take weeks if not months to heal after getting injured, we have virtually no control over our emotions, AND we're as arrogant as they come."

"I believe it's worth the exploration to better understand humans whenever it becomes possible. I personally will not be undergoing such a drastic update but I won't stop other deviants from doing so if they chose to take it."

Narrowing her eyes with an inquisitive gaze Noreen leaned back in her chair as she typed on her keyboard. "Afraid to be too human?"

"No." Turning off his terminal screen Lucas gave Noreen a casual shrug of his shoulders. "My program is entirely unique and advanced beyond any other deviant's programming in the world, and it'd be best to not tamper with it considering there are no technicians who could possibly aid me in the event of a catastrophic error."

"You're too advanced for any more advancements?"

"Essentially, yes."

Flashing Lucas a coy grin Noreen gave him a knowing glance. "You smug bastard!"

Returning the amused grin Lucas just resumed establishing the deviant division as expected through his terminal. "If that's the case then I suppose that means I don't have to deal with the update at all."

* * *

Waking up with a slightly foggy mind and a strange warm tingling sensation all over his body Connor opened his soulful brown eyes and was greeted by Dr. Hetfield as the skilled technician observed his rebooting systems very carefully. Sitting upright on the table slowly the slightly confused deviant looked about the treatment room as he regained his bearings while his memory and his system acknowledged the new software update and new internal biocomponents, filters and hardware that had been recently installed in his torso. Running a self diagnostic Connor's system confirmed successful hardware integration, recognition and one-hundred percent functionality of the newest programs.

Curiously Connor willingly activated said new programs to check for any sign of error. Pressing his right palm over his bare torso Connor felt no pain after having the hardware installed, and saw no sign of a recent invasive procedure on his person. Looking to Dr. Hetfield standing beside him the deviant gave the technician a reassuring nod as he carefully swung his legs over the side of the exam table to stand up.

Watching his patient's every move carefully Dr. Hetfield checked the deviant's responses to verbal stimuli. "How do you feel, Connor?"

"...I'm functioning at optimal parameters." As his feet hit the floor Connor became suddenly aware of the hard surface pressing up against the soles of his shoes as if he had never stood upright before. Shifting his weight a little Connor's brow arched and his blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow with intrigue. "I feel... fine."

"You're not the only one to be a little stunned by how the floor feels." Smirking as he picked up Connor's blazer, vest and dress shirt from the hook on the nearby wall Dr. Hetfield watched the deviant carefully as Connor took hold of his clothing; his fingertips curiously exploring the soft textures, and made sure that Connor's system wasn't going to be overwhelmed by the new sensations he could now experience. "Now, I must insist that turn off the new programs until AFTER you're back home and can have more time to adjust to the update."

"Adjust?" Slipping on his white dress shirt slowly Connor's yellow L.E.D. cycled faster as the soft cotton fabric slid up his arms, over his shoulders and then gently rested against his back, chest and abdomen. The shirt's material never registered with Connor beyond it's basic design. "...I feel normal."

"You need to be in a safe and quiet place so you can experience new sensations slowly. It's unwise to drive anywhere when you've never really felt a steering wheel or gas pedal before. Trust me on this," seemingly speaking from experience Dr. Hetfield was insistent that Connor wait before he explored his brand new world. "just turn it off for now and turn it back on when you're home and not working or driving."

"...I see." Buttoning his shirt Connor's fingertips took notice of the hard plastic clasps under his touch, and could feel the small button eyes with the strong cotton thread holding the buttons onto the shirt itself. "...You may be right."

"Take this new software update one moment at a time." Cautioning the deviant out of pure concern Dr. Hetfield made notes in Connor's personal chart and made sure his file was kept up to date while the Zeta Facility was still under reconstruction. Not being Connor's primary technician wasn't necessarily an issue, but not being familiar with the deviant's personality meant that Dr. Hetfield had to be very cautious. "Once you're back home I suggest you turn on your new software and take a warm shower, NOT hot, and let your body get used to the warmth so your thermal regulator can recalibrate more efficiently."

"...Yes." Sounding distant and distracted Connor's slipped on his gray vest and could feel the slight increase of weight and pressure from having the vest buttoned around his chest, and then a layer of additional warmth from the blazer over top. Reaching into his blazer pocket Connor pulled out his silk black tie and was a little surprised at how much softer and smoother silk felt in comparison to the cotton of his shirt, vest and blazer. "...I will do so."

"I hope so. Turn off your program now." Taking his audioscope from around his neck Dr. Hetfield gave the deviant a stern glance. "I want to make sure it can be turned off properly before I let you go."

"Understood." Closing his eyes Connor turned off the additional hardware and was surprised at the sudden lack of sensation in his fingertips even as he held the silk tie in his grip. "...It's off."

"Good." Pressing the bell of the audioscope against Connor's chest Dr. Hetfield listened to his Thirium pump and nodded his head. "All right, everything sounds stable. You're free to go."

"Thank you for your assistance. I imagine you've been busier than usual with the Zeta Facility suffering severe damage due to the explosion."

"We've had a little overflow, but it's nothing we can't handle. You're lucky I had an opening this afternoon, otherwise you would've had to wait another week or so to get the update."

"It seems it's proving quite popular."

"Deviants are far more curious and open minded than humans, that's for sure. Remember what I said and wait until you're back home before you turn on the new software. One moment at a time..."

"I'll remember. Thank you, Dr. Hetfield."

"You're welcome. Have a good day, detective."

"I will attempt to do so."

Taking his leave of the Epsilon Facility with his tie still in his hand Connor exited the building and walked over to the Oldsmobile parked in the nearby space between two other cars. As he sat down behind the wheel of the car Connor received a cybernetic update confirming that the meal he had specially ordered for Hank had been finished and was ready for pick-up, and he has exactly sixteen minutes and four seconds left on his break before he'd be reprimanded for a late return to the precinct.

"...It only took thirty-two minutes and nineteen seconds to give me new hardware and a new sense of the world around me."

Too curious for his own good Connor briefly turned on the update again as he pulled the cold metal car keys from his jean pocket and inserted the key into the ignition. Feeling the supportive but broken springs in the seat against his body, the way the car shook as the engine roared to life and the sudden gust of the air conditioning blowing from the vents in the dashboard caught Connor by surprise. The moving air caused his rogue lock of hair hanging down over his forehead near his left eye dance about in a manner that tickled enough the cause the deviant to grab at the hair with his left fingers to hold it in place.

"...My hair is soft. I've never noticed it before."

Letting go of the rogue locks Connor lowered his hand and grabbed onto the steering wheel and tightened his grip as the worn out leather and vinyl wrap around the steering wheel absorbed the impression of his hand from decades of use. Even the way the seatbelt stretched and rested over his chest and waist, and the way the cold metal buckle clicked into its locking mechanism enthralled Connor as he realized how much of the world he was observing without actually experiencing it.

"...This is incredible."

Looking down at his palms for a moment Connor rubbed his thumbs over his fingertips and continued to do so as he turned off the software update yet again. The pressure remained but the strange warmth and friction being caused by his thumbs running over his fingertips became less vivid and noticeable.

"Why would CyberLife diminish my senses instead of letting them be as strong as possible?"

Shifting the car into drive Connor left the facility parking lot, turned onto the street and headed right toward the diner to pick up Hank's lunch before returning to the precinct. Resisting the urge to turn on the software during the drive so he could feel the car shaking and the road crunching under the tires Connor could only imagine why he was designed to be perfect, and yet left without the advanced programs that college students were able to create.

"Perhaps I should take up Lucas's offer and delve more into CyberLife's past. There must be something there we haven't discovered yet."

Idling at a red light Connor looked over at the the top of the former CyberLife Tower in the distance and felt his artificial stomach twist into a nervous knot.

"There has to be a reason why I was designed the way that I am. There has to be a reason I am..." Trailing off for a moment as he remembered everything CyberLife told him before deviating the knot in his stomach tightened even further. "...Of why I am me. I must know what makes me 'Connor'."

* * *

Exiting the interview room at long last Hank let out an annoyed huff as he finally got away from the higher-ups asking him endless questions in a patronizing manner. Retreating to his desk near the center of the bullpen Hank sat down and leaned his elbows atop his desk as he rubbed his fingertips against his aching temples the try to quell the headache that had been steadily growing all morning long. Closing his blue eyes to block out the intense light glowing from the lights overhead and from his own terminal screen as he escaped the bombardment of officials and their inquiries, Hank let out a small sigh of relief to finally have the meeting over.

Sensing someone standing behind him but not bothering to look up Hank stayed in place and did his best to not move a single muscle. Maybe if he didn't respond the "guest" would get bored and go away. Then again, he was in a precinct bullpen and not outside a tyrannosaurus paddock in "Jurassic Park".

"Whatever you want..." Mumbling as he kept his eyes closed Hank sounded as tired as he looked. "make it fast. I'm not in the mood."

"Just wanted to see how the meeting went." Captain Fowler made a conscious effort to keep his voice low as he had suffered his own share of intense headaches while still on the clock. Crossing his arms over his chest Captain Fowler sat down on the edge of Hank's desk as he gauged his Lieutenant's behavior closely. "You didn't kill anyone, so that's a good sign. Care to give me a quick recap?"

"It's just the usual bullshit, Jeffrey. Same shit," leaning back in his chair Hank turned slightly so he could face his commanding officer directly. "different smell." Resting his right temple in his right palm Hank leaned against the armrest of his chair. "Don't worry about it, I'm not going to take any damn promotions or shit like that. I'm going to keep my ass here for another ten years or whatever, then leave quietly with a nice cushy little retirement package."

"Well, that's a relief. I'd hate to have to find someone else to fill your ever important role of 'chronic pain in my ass'."

"I'm sure if you asked nicely Connor would be happy to fulfill my role down the line." Glancing over at the vacated side of the desk Hank suddenly realized his partner was nowhere to be seen. "Where is the kid, anyway?"

"I sent him on his break about..." Glancing at the watch wrapped around his left wrist Captain Fowler noticed the time and was a little surprised to find his detective still off the premises. Connor had less than two minutes to go before he was deemed late. "Well, his hour's almost up."

"Then he'll be back in about..." Glancing at the front entrance of the precinct Hank began a small countdown. "Five, four, three..."

Connor suddenly rushed through the front entrance of the precinct and made his way across the bullpen with a paper take-out bag clutched in his right hand.

"Nailed it." Smirking at the accuracy of his timing Hank gave Captain Fowler a silent 'I told you so' smug glance and watched his partner sitting down at his desk to clock back in. "How was your break?"

"...Enjoyable." Replying somewhat hesitatingly Connor pressed his left palm to his terminal screen and clocked-in with exactly fifty-eight seconds to spare. Putting the paper bag down on Hank's side of the desk Connor gave his partner a simple nod. "I ordered you lunch. Captain Fowler ordered me to go on break and suggested that I get this for you as well."

"Well, isn't that sweet..." Giving the Captain now a somewhat annoyed glance Hank accepted the paper bag with his left hand. "Afraid of a few 'hangry' officers running around your bullpen, Jeffrey?"

"Only you. " Standing back up Captain Fowler gave his two detectives a casual wave of his hand as he walked away. "I'll be in my office dealing with the results of the meeting. You two already know what you need to do."

Opening up the paper bag Hank peered inside at the contents and sighed. It wasn't the worst thing Connor could've ordered for him to have for lunch, but it was definitely not his usual order when on the clock. "...A grilled chicken sandwich, a handful of veggies and small amount of dressing."

"The caloric intake will give you necessary energy without being overwhelming. You also require additional vitamins due to your history with alcohol abuse causing some significant damage to your liver, if not your entire endocrine system."

"Yeah, yeah. Remember what I said about you ordering me that veggie pizza the other day?"

Recounting the other say's discussion Connor responded honestly. "You weren't going to complain about free food."

"I believe I said 'bitch' about it, but yeah." Pulling out the sandwich from the bag Hank put it on his desk to be unwrapped. "Thanks, kid."

"You're welcome."

"Can I at least have some coffee so I can keep my headache from gnawing through my skull?"

"Yes, of course."

"And see if you can figure out why that damn thing keeps burning the coffee while you're at it. Perfectly good waste of priceless caffeine..."

"I will do my best." Rising back to his feet Connor eagerly turned to make his way into the breakroom to help out Hank, and to check on something that he was curious about. "I'll go and get you some."

"Are you going to limit my sugar and sweetener again?"

Shouting his reply Connor acknowledged the question. "Only moderately so."

Entering the breakroom fairly quickly Connor reengaged his new software and set about preparing the hot coffee for Hank. During the drive back to the precinct Connor had let his curiosity get the better of him again and he found himself fascinated with the sense of warmth being exuded from the meal in the paper bag and wanted to feel something else that was warm until he could go home and take a warm shower as Dr. Hetfield suggested.

Picking up a clean dark blue mug with "D.P.D." printed in bold white text on its side Connor held the porcelain mug by its handle in his right hand as he pressed the small button on the coffee maker at the back of the countertop to brew a fresh pot of coffee for the entire bullpen to enjoy. Pouring the hot coffee into the porcelain mug Connor felt the warmth seeping through the surface into his palm through the handle in a comforting manner.

The smell of fresh coffee briefly filled the air until it began to char in the pot and burn unexpectedly.

"Curious..." Eyeing the drink with an intrigued stare Connor put the mug down on the counter to stir in sugar and sweetener. "Do humans prefer warm drinks like coffee and tea because of the way they taste, or the way they feel?"

Pushing Hank's coffee aside for a moment Connor unplugged the malfunctioning coffee maker to give the maker an examination. It was then Connor saw that there was an apparent leak in the compartment that holds the coffee grounds and when the water poured through the filter it leaked through until it dripped onto the hot plate beneath the pot itself. Since a good portion of the water wasn't filtered through the coffee grounds properly the coffee was getting burned as it brewed.

"The maker has become physically compromised due to age and constant use."

Reaching for the glass pot on the still hot plate of the maker Connor smelled the burned coffee getting stronger and the glass pot growing hotter. Fascinated by the intense heat of the glass pot Connor held the object in both hands and watched as a crack suddenly appeared in the side of the container that still held the freshly brewed and very hot coffee. The crack snaked down the pot causing the hot coffee to leak over his left palm just seconds before the glass pot shattered in Connor's grip.

Too stunned and confused to even react to what had happened Connor's blue L.E.D. settled on an angry red as Thirium dripped from an open laceration in the center of his left palm. First and second degree burns marred his damaged artificial skin around the bleeding wound as Connor stared at the injury with wide brown eyes full of absolute shock.

The way the glass had cut through his skin with a burning, tearing sensation had been completely unexpected. The intense heat of the hot coffee scalding his flesh had been searing at first, but was now a numb but pulsing sensation in his palm.

"That... That..."

"Whoa... What happened in here?" Ben had heard the glass shattering and wanted to see what had happened for himself. There was no yelp of pain, swearing or calls for help, so of course seeing Connor standing in shocked silence in the middle of the breakroom with a burned and bleeding palm was completely unexpected. "Holy... Damn son."

"...I-I-I don't know what happened!" Staring at the shattered remains of the coffee pot on the floor at his feet Connor was still too stunned to properly react to the new sense of extreme pain in his palm as it continued to bleed. "...The glass shattered in my hand."

"I can see that." Taking a bunch of paper napkins from the countertop far away from the destructive coffee maker Ben carefully wrapped up Connor's bloody palm before he grabbed the small phone on the wall to ask for a clean-up crew to come into the breakroom. "Hey, you go and get your hand patched up and I'll let maintenance know it was an accident. That damn coffee maker needed to be replaced over a year ago anyway."

"...My hand-" Closing his eyes as a sudden pulse of pain tore through his palm Connor had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain. "...Y-Yes. I'll go and have it tended to."

Lowering his head as if ashamed of himself Connor ducked out of the breakroom and made his way down the corridor to get to the elevator. Needing to see Joel on the second floor as quickly as possible Connor's right hand hovered over the 'call' button as his mind raced with utter panic. He didn't want anyone to see him bleeding and scared, and he was sure to encounter someone in the elevator.

Making a quick decision Connor rushed away from the elevator ducked into the stairwell to walk up to the second floor, but a second wave of pain stole his energy and he ended up sitting down on the steps near the bottom of the stairwell as he protectively cradled his wounded hand against his chest. The blood seeping through his sliced open palm was warm and became sticky as the blue blood soaked into the fabric of his shirt and vest causing the material to cling uncomfortably to Connor's chest. As his palm rested against his chest Connor could feel his heart thundering courtesy of the intense pain that was searing through his left hand.

"...C-Can't handle this." Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth Connor struggled to focus on the new software and disengage it. "...H-Hurts!"

The door to the stairwell was pushed open quietly as a figure discovered Connor and stared at him for a few quizzical moments.

Looking up at the familiar person who found him Connor's eyes filled with tears again as the pain and panic clouded his judgment and thinking. "...Help?"

"What the hell happened?" Crouching down in front of Connor to check on the deviant Hank gently took hold of Connor's left wrist and pulled the bloody appendage away from his chest. "Ben said you cut up your hand on some broken glass, then I see you ducking into the stairwell."

"...Coffee pot shattered in my hand."

"Let me see."

"Don't!" Reacting with an emotional outburst Connor pulled his hand back and gave Hank a desperately frightened stare. "...Please. It hurts."

The way Connor was reacting so strongly toward his own injury sent up a red flag for the senior detective. Knowing that the stubborn deviant would normally deny being in pain or injured whatsoever made Connor's behavior very peculiar in that moment.

"Son, I just want to see what's going on. I won't touch it." Reverting back to how he used to treat Cole's scraped up knees or elbows whenever the little boy l fell in the driveway more times than he could count while riding his bike, Hank patiently took back Connor's left hand to examine the injury. "I promise I won't touch it."

Shaking in pain, fear and confusion Connor watched as Hank carefully unwrapped his hand from the makeshift bandages in the form of napkins and used a ginger touch to force Connor to relax and uncurl his fingers to examine the laceration in his palm. Opening up his hand Connor stared at the puddle of blue blood that had collected in his palm and counted the six blue stained glass shards embedded in his hand courtesy of the traitorous coffee pot.

"Man, those are in there deep." Without touching the shards Hank used the napkins to wrap up Connor's hand a second time. "Let's get you up to see Joel."

Sucking in a trembling breath between his clenched teeth Connor remained in place on the step as he struggled to comprehend what he was now experiencing courtesy of the update. "...C-Can't move."

"Uh, why?" Climbing the steps a little Hank examined Connor's back and his neck to see if there was any blood he needed to be wary of. "You didn't hurt your back or neck, did ya'?"

"N-No. Just my hand."

"Why can't you move?"

"...H-Hurts too much."

"What do you-" Very lightly Hank put his right hand on Connor's right shoulder and could feel how much the deviant was shaking. "Connor, what's going on right now? You've never been so freaked out by an injury like this before."

"I-I-I can feel everything!" Closing his eyes again Connor felt his warm tears welling up in his eyes and running down his face in equally warm tracks. "It's too much! I can't take it!"

"How can you feel everything? What changed?"

"...Update."

"You got an update? Wait, is that new one that Skye and-"

"Yes..." Hissing the answer in pain Connor also nodded a little as he focused on the strong, warm and calloused hand resting on his shoulder. "...It works."

"Can't you turn it off or something?"

"Can't focus long enough to turn it off."

"Well, you're talking to me just fine which means you're focusing on _something_. Try it again."

Only able to offer a subtle nod Connor calmed his mind enough to focus on the update to turn it off, but it wouldn't respond. It remained active and Connor's breathing began to hasten as panic returned. "...N-Not working. It's still on."

"Then let's go see Joel so he can help your hand AND check on the update."

"But I can't-"

"Yes you can." Moving his hand from Connor's shoulder to his bicep Hank hefted the deviant up to his feet and planted both hands on Connor's shoulders to keep the trembling deviant from falling back down. Guiding Connor up the stairs one step at a time Hank couldn't stop himself from staring at the frightened deviant's face and comparing him to a lost child. "When did you get the update?"

"...During my break."

"Talk about one productive break." Opening the door of the second floor landing Hank continued to escort Connor over to the dispensary down the corridor to get his hand patched up, and his update checked over. Making sure Connor was able to sit down on the exam table without falling or stumbling Hank called out to Joel as the technician took stock of his inventory in the supply closet near the back of the dispensary. "Hey, Joel? Gotta' minute?"

"Sure!" Replying loudly from the back area Joel's face appeared as he peered around the doorway of the supply room and took notice of Connor sitting on the exam table with blue bloody napkins wrapped around his left hand. "That... looks interesting."

"Glass shards." Hank responded almost casually as he patted Connor's right shoulder twice. "And maybe a quick exam on his programs. You might find something slightly more interesting than a bloody hand."

* * *

Elsewhere in the calm city Markus remained in the mansion and sat in the gallery where the couple dozen incomplete paintings would remain untouched for the rest of their existence. Too mentally exhausted and emotionally broken to do anything but silently cry as he continued to mourn for his late father Markus could only keep tabs on activity in New Jericho Tower through cybernetic messages. Unable to reply to the incoming messages as he couldn't quite concentrate long enough to give a solid or logical answer to Simon and Josh's updates Markus remained only a shadow in the background as he listened in on the information from afar.

Everything seemed to be routine as possible with the only real matter of interest being the new update in the deviant community. A few deviants had reported feeling sick and lightheaded, but there were no serious side effects worth studying.

It was as if the deviant community was able to move forward and stay strong even without Markus around to lead them...

Staring up at the giant blue mural with tear filled mismatched eyes Markus tried to understand the emotions that Carl was trying to convey with the unfinished piece, but his heart just couldn't comprehend the image before him. The mural was as simple as it was complicated. The image was something that Carl saw in his mind and his heart, and only the now late artist knew of its true meaning. That truth and symbolism died with Carl on that fateful night that left Markus's heart broken courtesy of the emotional turmoil.

"You were trying to tell the world something with this painting. What was it?"

Unable to blink or even look away Markus admired the image with a studious eye.

"It's blue like the sky, the ocean, Thirium... even sorrow."

The consistent hue painted over the surface of the canvas was shown in all its glory in the high afternoon sunlight.

"You didn't show their faces as a whole." The nameless people in the mural were intentionally left incomplete. "You just showed the mouths and ears... Are you telling the people who see this to speak up? Talk about when they're sad?"

Feeling lost and confused Markus had no idea if he was right or wrong. Only Carl knew the answer.

"I wish I had spoken to you more about emotions before you left me. I need you now more than ever. I... I have no place in this world. I'm not a leader, I'm not an artist... I'm just an orphaned deviant. I have nothing left to offer anyone."

Bowing his head a little Markus lowered his eyes from the mural and stared at the long dried oil paint of thousands of different shades dotting the floor beneath his feet. Having never felt so alone before Markus swore he felt a feel ache in his heart and just wanted the pain to stop.

"...Where do I go from here?"

* * *

Embarrassed about what had happened in the breakroom Connor stared at the fresh white bandages wrapped around his left palm and kept his head down. While Joel was able to easily remove the glass from his hand, treat the burns and sterilize the wound in Connor's palm, the skilled technician couldn't help with the update to Connor's system at the moment. The update itself was not only created by Digital Sentience as opposed to CyberLife, it was also still too new for Joel to just make an educated guess and try to manually deactivate the software. Due to Connor's prototyping Joel didn't want to risk making a mistake until he had more time to study it.

Lightly flexing his left fingers to test his pain threshold Connor sucked in a breath between his clenched teeth and closed his eyes tight as he relaxed his hand again to ensure he didn't shout out in pain. Keeping his eyes closed until he was certain he wouldn't accidentally cry Connor remained as still as possible to ensure he didn't touch a single thing until he had more control over the update.

"Kid?" Finishing off the lukewarm sandwich Hank watched his still shaken partner warily. It was rare to see Connor emote so heavily, and Hank knew it was still difficult for Connor to emotionally express himself in a general manner. "You good?"

"...Yes." Opening his eyes a little Connor glanced over at Hank and hoped the senior detective didn't mention his yellow L.E.D. betraying his emotions.

"If you want to head home early let me know." In an attempt to placate Connor's mind to some degree Hank popped one of the small pieces of cauliflower in his mouth and begrudgingly ate the healthy vegetable. "Pretty sure Fowler won't mind us leaving since I handled that meeting without strangling anyone, and you're already caught up on your own reports."

"...I'm fine. I can finish the shift."

"Are ya' sure? You're acting like the damn floor is lava."

As his eyes widened a little Connor couldn't stop himself from glancing down at the carpeted floor under his desk. "It would be impossible for such an event to take place based on the topographical features of our current location."

Chuckling a little Hank continued to snack on the remaining vegetables and gave Connor a small grin. "Don't tell that to any kids on the playground. You'd ruin their game or their imagination." Motioning to Connor's bandaged hand with a carrot stick Hank smoothly changed the subject. "How does your hand feel?"

"...Sore."

"And that update thing is making sure you feel every single one of those burns and cut skin, huh?"

"...Correct."

"You've felt pain before. What makes this update so special?"

"My external sensors cannot be turned off and each sensor's functionality has been doubled in sensitivity. I can only describe the experience as if I have awoken from a dreamlike state where I couldn't feel things despite touching them, and now that I'm fully awake I'm really feeling them."

"Reminds me of coming out of anesthesia. Aside from your sense of touch being amplified what else did the update do?"

"It's designed to give me more physical responses similar to that of humans depending on the stimuli."

"Like what?"

"I was given additional hardware and filters that will cycle my Thirium in an alternate manner that will improve the function of my biocomponents. For example, during a pursuit if I need to increase my speed in order to catch a suspect my Thirium will pass through a special filter that'll concentrate it in a way that'd be like a human having an adrenaline rush."

"Nothing wrong with a little adrenaline every now and then."

"Until I experience all of the new sensations I can't say for certain what I will and will not be capable of. ...But I'm beginning to regret not taking Dr. Hetfield's advice to keep the software update turned off until I'm back home. It was because I continued to turn the software on and off without allowing my processors to full adapt to the new experiences that I've temporarily lost my ability to manually disable it."

"Just try to relax and not think about it. Once you've had a good night's sleep you should be feel a lot better."

"I hope you're right."

"Now then," finishing off the remaining vegetables Hank disposed of the bag and sipped at the coffee that Connor had made before the freak accident in the breakroom. "we'll finish our daily reports and head back to the house. If we're lucky we can clock-out right on time and even beat the evening traffic."

* * *

Finished with the creation of the deviant division at long last Lucas and Noreen managed to finally catch up on their own reports with the hope of clocking-out on time after spending the past week pulling in massive overtime. The two detectives were eager to begin helping the deviant community in their own way to ensure justice was served for everyone under any and all circumstances, yet they were exhausted from all the extra hours they had to put in to make such a division even remotely functional.

Noting the time on his internal chronometer Lucas placed his left palm to his terminal screen and clocked-out for the evening. Rising from his chair Lucas straightened his black tie and smoothed out the surface of his red dress shirt to ensure he still looked appropriate even as the day came to an end.

"Done and... done!" Sending her final report Noreen also clocked-out and stood up from her chair to take her leave for the evening. "Not a bad day's work."

"Agreed. Starting tomorrow we can finally help deviants in distress, not redirect them to the central police station to speak to Sergeant Wolf or Lieutenant Anderson."

"You can call your brother by his first name without it being disrespectful. We know who you're talking about."

"Noted."

"With the shift now over, can I offer you a ride back to your apartment this fine evening?"

"Considering the last time I said 'no' to such an offer I ended up abducted and had my Thirium siphoned, I feel it'd be best to say 'yes' tonight."

"If my previous partners could've been as agreeable as you then I would've been spared hundreds of headaches in the past."

"I'll be sure to keep a steady supply of aspirin in my desk as a precaution."

"Don't get cute with me, Lucas. I'm not afraid to get into a prank war." Grinning as she pulled her car keys from her purse slung over her right shoulder Noreen casually began walking toward the rear exit to get to her car parked out behind the precinct. "Let's get out of here and hope that for once traffic will show mercy on us."

"I believe I'll purchase a vehicle of my own soon to ensure I never have to worry about hailing an autonomous taxi during foul weather or odd hours of the day."

"You do that and I'll buy you some fuzzy dice to hang from the rearview mirror."

Grateful to have such an upbeat partner and friend at his side Lucas walked alongside Noreen as they exited the precinct together. "I think I'd like that."

* * *

Arriving home at long last after the odd day came to a merciful end Connor carefully opened up the passenger door of the car, and tried to remind himself that the door handle was meant to feel as cold as it did. Stepping through the garage he followed after Hank as the senior detecitve opened up the side door to the laundry room and then into the kitchen. The moment he entered the warm kitchen Connor was overwhelmed with the familiar scents of the house and he could feel his mounting tension beginning to fade as the feeling of security washed over him.

Hank easily noticed that Connor's L.E.D. was flickering between blue and yellow as he stood as still as a statue in the middle of the kitchen. Shrugging off his coat Hank sighed and patted the side of his leg to beckon Sumo out of the livingroom and into the kitchen to greet the two detectives.

"C'mere Sumo..." Rubbing Sumo's chin as the massive dog plodded into the kitchen Hank watched as Connor tentatively lowered his right hand to pet Sumo's back lightly. "Why don't you take a minute to unwind and then take that warm shower?" The way Connor was acting completely afraid to touch anything had put Hank on alert. "Whenever I'm tense a shower does wonders for my back, and can even keep headaches at bay. It'll help you feel better."

"...I will consider it."

Sumo seemed to pick up on Connor's distress and turned his attention to the deviant even as Hank proceeded to pour fresh kibble into his bowl a few feet away. Pressing his cold wet nose to Connor's right palm Sumo wagged his tail and gave the deviant a look of adoration.

"...Your nose is so cold." Kneeling down on the cool linoleum floor Connor lowered his hand to Sumo's ears and was impressed with the warmth and softness of the Saint Bernard's thick pelt. Rubbing his palm over Sumo's fur the deviant finally felt calm enough to let his guard down and his L.E.D. returned to blue. "But your fur is so soft and warm."

Wagging his tail happily Sumo licked the side of Connor's face and pawed at Connor's right arm seeking more attention.

Not expecting the wet slobbery tongue against his face Connor instinctively turned his head to rub the wet kiss from his cheek against his rshoulder as he continued to rub Sumo's ears gently. "That was... strange."

Hank laughed a little as he watched Connor getting the drool off his face. "Yeah, Sumo was really bad about licking faces when he was still a pup. Glad he only does that on the rare occasion these days."

Standing back up Connor looked down at his left hand and eyed it warily. "Do you have a plastic bag I can put over my bandages to keep them from getting wet in the shower?"

"Yup." Opening the drawer beneath the microwave Hank tossed Connor a plastic food storage bag and a rubber band. "Take your time and enjoy the shower. It's one of the better parts of the day after a hard shift."

"I'll try to do that."

Securing the bag around his bandaged left hand with the rubber band around his wrist Connor walked into his bedroom and had the sense of security double instantly. The private space felt truly personalized and his own even with the moderate furnishings. Removing his blazer, tie and vest awkwardly with one hand Connor slid open his closet and neatly hung the garments on their usual hangers before removing his shoes to tuck inside the smaller space as well.

Selecting his pair of gray sweatpants and black t-shirt to change into Connor carried the soft clean clothes into the bathroom to shower off. Placing the clothes down on the sink Connor closed the door behind him and reached his right hand into the shower to grab onto the cold metal handle. Turning on the water Connor adjusted the temperature of the water until it was warm, and then increased the temperature until it was beginning to steam Connor stepped back and removed his white dress shirt, jeans, socks and boxers before stepping into the now warm shower.

The feeling of the warm and steamy water pelting his artificial skin was strangely comforting just as he had been told it would be. Holding out his right palm into the water beneath the shower head Connor watched the water collecting in a small puddle in his palm as beads of water ran from the sides of his hand and fingertips. Moving his bagged left hand into the water beside it Connor compared how the water felt directly against his skin as opposed to collecting on the surface of the plastic bag.

"...I don't understand why CyberLife would limit my ability to feel. This type of data is invaluable for an investigation."

Stepping closer to the shower head Connor looked up at the warm water pouring over him and making every inch of his artificial skin feel warm and clean. The water began to soak into his thick locks of hair and weigh down the locks enough for his hair to hang down over his eyes a little as he closed his eyes, and just let the water warm his skin and relax his tense body.

As the update began adapted to the increased heat surrounding Connor the deviant was met with a new numbers appearing in his visual processors as his system recalibrated appropriately. Connor's thermal regulator adjusted itself regarding the warm shower and made sure his core didn't begin to overheat as he stood in the warmer than average water.

Opening his eyes again Connor glanced down at his body and pressed his right palm over his abdomen lightly. There was still no pain after having the new hardware and filters installed in his torso, but since his system was still recalibrating Connor was worried he'd suddenly be stricken with a searing pain in his abdomen from the procedure.

Glancing about the shower curiously Connor pressed his right palm over the still cool yellow tiles where small beads of water were collecting and running down the wall. The sharp contrast in the two temperatures made the deviant's L.E.D. cycle in yellow for a curious moment. Moving his hand from the tiles and to the shower curtain Connor studied the water repellent texture for a moment then went to pick up the bar of white soap on the small dish in the corner of the shower.

As he grabbed the slippery item Connor's grip tightened enough to cause the bar to slip through his fingers and palms to pop up into the air above his eyes after leaving his palm covered in a layer of bubbles. Catching the soap with the same hand Connor stared at the white bar as the bubbles foamed up under the water in an attempt to create a cleansing lather. Normally his grip was flawless but with his amplified sense of touch overriding his normal judgment regarding objects in his hand his curious nature made it difficult for him not to hold items as tightly as possible.

"...Soap is indeed slippery. Like ice or oil."

Carefully putting the soap bar back down where he had picked it up Connor looked at his soapy palm and slowly wiped the suds over his chest and watched as the lather was rinsed away. With the gentle scent of sandalwood now clinging to his artificial skin Connor noted that the patch of artificial skin also felt slightly softer than the surrounding skin.

"There is lotion in the soap. It can even moisturize artificial skin."

Eager to feel more softness on his person Connor picked up the soap bar again and grabbed a washcloth from the nearby towel rack mounted on the wall right next to the shower. Washing his skin with the skin softening soap Connor was less interested in the active ingredients in the soap that his system was detecting, and more interested in how the new update made his skin truly feel clean and soft.

Focusing next on the bottle of shampoo and conditioner mixture sitting beside the soap Connor opened the cap and smelled the shampoo inside. It smelled similar to the soap and now he understood why Hank's clothing always had a single distinct scent. Putting a small amount of the shampoo in his right palm Connor managed to work the shampoo into his damp hair, and could feel his thick locks beginning to foam up and turn white under the lather.

"My hair feels softer now. Humans are obsessed with softness and warmth, now I know why." Rinsing out the shampoo after working it through his locks for a few minutes Connor watched the soap and shampoo swirling down the drain at his feet with great interest. "There is physical comfort in these simple routines."

Standing beneath the warm water for another ten minutes Connor checked on his system's recalibration regarding the new update. Still unable to manually disable the update the corner of Connor's mouth ticked a little with frustration, and he turned off the shower. As he grabbed a clean towel to wrap around his waist Connor stepped out of the shower and stood on the white small bathmat beside the bathtub as he felt the cool air brushing over his exposed warm and damp skin.

Using a second towel to dry off his skin and hair Connor looked down at his right hand again and his brow furrowed with confusion at a new change.

"...My fingertips have wrinkled."

Removing the plastic bag over his left hand Connor compared his two hands side by side and was unsure of what was happening to him. The artificial skin around his left fingertips was still perfectly smooth.

"Is this from the update?"

Turning his hands over Connor caught sight of something else unusual as the cold air sent a chill up his spine. There were small bumps rising up from his own artificial skin creating an usual texture all over his body. The bumps were different than the handful of freckles dotting his body, and didn't have any form of discoloration.

"...And this?" Running his right fingertips over the back of his left forearm Connor felt every little bump under his wrinkled fingertips and struggled to compare it to any other texture he had encountered before. "Is this... supposed to happen?"

* * *

Sitting on the couch in the livingroom with one of the healthier meals that Connor had made a habit of keeping in the refrigerator warmed up, Hank enjoyed the meal with a ravenous approach as he waited for Connor to finish with his shower. Finding the pasta dish not only more filling than the chicken sandwich he ate at lunch, but far more appetizing, Hank finished off the simple meal and dropped his fork into the empty bowl with an audible 'clang'. Leaning back into the couch cushions for a moment Hank looked down at Sumo as he licked his lips and tried to beg for a nonexistent scrap from the senior detective.

"Sorry, boy." Showing Sumo the empty bowl Hank sighed as he got back up from the couch to carry the bowl into the kitchen to be washed. "The way Connor cooks means it's going to keep you from getting any little scraps for a while. The kid has a magic touch with recipes."

Sumo grumbled as he laid down on the floor beside the couch and coffee table. Resting his chin atop his paws Sumo's ears perked up and his tail wagged again as he listened to the sound of the bathroom door opening up and Connor's footsteps coming down the hallway.

Feeling Connor's presence enter the kitchen behind him Hank turned to face the deviant and saw that Connor's hair was damp and his skin was... pale. On instinct Hank left the bowl forgotten in the sink and as he approached the deviant warily. "Kid? What's wrong?"

"...I'm not sure." Holding out his right hand Connor showed Hank his fingertips and the skin all down his arm. "My skin seems to be having a strange reaction to... something."

Recognizing the odd changes in Connor's appearance Hank knew what was happening and withheld an amused smirk for a moment. "'Something', huh?"

"I took a shower, tried using soap and I tried using shampoo for the first time. Perhaps my artificial skin is having a negative reaction to the-"

"Son, this is normal." Patting his right shoulder with good humor Hank quelled the deviant's worries. "My fingertips wrinkle up in a hot shower every damn time, and when a cold breeze passes over my skin I get goosebumps, too."

"'Goosebumps'?" Cybernetically Connor checked for the definition of such a condition and he checked for the cause of his fingertips wrinkling. He got his answers and blushed a pale blue in embarrassment. "...Oh. Horripilation is common when a warm body is exposed to the cold. And aquagenic pruning is the result of dry skin being exposed to water for an extended period of time."

" _That's_ what that weird shit is called? Jeez, if I've never heard of it then it's no wonder you've never heard of it either."

Rubbing his right thumb over his fingertips Connor felt the odd texture courtesy of the water causing his skin to prune with intrigue. "I'm just relieved that this is a human response and not an error from the update."

"Uh-huh. And your paleness could be a sign of that, too."

Arching his brow a little as his L.E.D. settled on yellow Connor questioned the comment. "...Paleness?"

"Yeah. Your complexion is way whiter than usual, you look like you're getting sick." Pressing the back of his right hand to Connor's forehead Hank noted that deviant felt warmer than normal and tried to determine if that was a result of the hot shower or another problem. "Shit. I can't tell if you're running a fever or if you're just overheating a little from the shower."

"My thermal regulator will take some time to recalibrate and adjust alongside the new software. It'll adapt soon and I'll cool off."

"I hope you're right."

"...As am I."

"So, your skin is going to respond in a more human-like manner, and you can get adrenaline rushes. What else?"

"I've yet to experience all of the new changes. I cannot answer that question at the moment."

"And what about your hand?" Pointing to the bandaged up left palm Hank was curious as to how well the injury was healing. "Did ya' get a kickstart on your healing program with this new update?"

"Unknown." Lifting up his left hand Connor gently flexed his fingers but didn't feel any pain with the motion. "It doesn't hurt nearly as much as it had before."

"Must've been really fuckin' painful for you to run off and hide for a while."

"...Yes." Blushing a faint blue yet again Connor admitted that he had an extreme reaction to the painful wound. "It was very strange."

"Why'd ya' duck into the stairwell?"

"I didn't want to risk encountering anyone in the elevator and seeing me bleeding." Dragging his right palm over his forehead Connor swept away the lingering dampness of his hair as he could feel the small beads of water tickling his hairline. "I'm not sure why I had such a response."

"You were hurt, confused and scared. 'Fight or flight' is a pretty human response, so maybe that update gave you the same weird trigger."

"...Maybe. If that's the case then I should disable such a response otherwise I won't be able to resume my career as a detective."

"Still can't turn it off?"

"No. Not yet."

"With any luck you'll gain control again after you get some sleep. That should be enough to get your system back on track."

Nodding in agreement Connor swept his right hand over his forehead again and looked at the bowl in the sink behind Hank. "It seems you've had your dinner."

"Yeah, that stuff tastes a hell of a lot better than that chicken sandwich from lunch."

"Noted."

"Could ya' let Sumo out for a few minutes? I want to shower off myself."

"Yes, of course." Approaching the backdoor while Hank exited the kitchen Connor opened the door and called out to Sumo in a soft voice. "Sumo?"

Always eager for attention from Connor at any time Sumo happily plodded into the kitchen and over to the backdoor. Circling around twice at Connor's feet the massive Saint Bernard accepted the gentle ear rubs and passed through the now opened door to get into the backyard for a while.

"Good boy."

Walking over to the sink Connor decided to wash up the bowl and fork with just his right hand, easier said than done, and let Sumo back inside before going into the livingroom to relax. Cybernetically Connor checked in with the deviant community regarding the software update; its pros, cons, side effects and overall reaction from the community as a whole. Things were dominantly favorable, but it seemed the benefits of the updates depended solely on the different models and functionality of the individual deviant who underwent such an elective procedure.

"Pain is normal." Connor told himself as he finished rinsing off the bowl and put it aside to be drained and dried. Turning off the faucet Connor looked at the water clinging to his skin for a moment before drying off his hand on the nearby towel. "As is aquagenic pruning. I'm having normal responses."

Reaching the backdoor just as Sumo began pawing at it Connor let the loyal dog back inside the house and locked the door behind him.

As he walked into the livingroom with Sumo at his side Connor sat down on the couch and closed his eyes as he reached out to Skye with a surprisingly nervous hesitation behind the communications. ' _Skye, are you available to talk_?'

' _Only for a minute_.' Skye sounded like she was distracted or otherwise trying to concentrate on something important. ' _Is something wrong, Connor_?'

' _No, actually_. _I was just wondering how you're fairing after the update._ '

' _I'm doing well_. _No unexpected side effects or errors on my part_.' Picking up on the reason for Connor's sudden call Skye replied in mutual manner. ' _Are you having any problems with the update_?'

' _Not that I can tell_. _I'm just finding it fascinating how how a single update has resulted in numerous changes to my artificial skin and my external sensors_.'

' _I've noticed that my sense of touch has improved, too_. _Fortunately, I haven't suffered any damage to my person that has resulted in pain_.'

' _I'm glad you're not suffering from any ill effects_. _What're you doing as of the moment_?'

' _Right now I'm working on a plan to lead a group of former "Tracis" who had been taken by sex traffickers back to the city_. _It'd be simpler to handle this rescue mission without the police since there's issues with jurisdictions and procedures_.'

' _That can be an extremely dangerous interaction_.' Feeling more beads of water forming on his hairline Connor against swept his right palm over his forehead to remove the distracting sensation from his skin. The sound of the shower turning off in the bathroom caught the deviant's ear as he spoke with Skye, and knew that Hank would be back soon. ' _Please take every precaution necessary, and do not be afraid to fight back_... _even kill_. _Do what you have to do in order to survive_.'

' _I'll be okay, Connor_. _I need to go now_. _When I return to the city I'll check in with you again_.'

'... _Okay_. _Thank you, Skye_. _Please take care of yourself_.'

' _You do the same_. _See you soon_!'

Ceasing the connection to Skye with a heavy heart Connor leaned forward with his elbows atop his knees and tried to not think about Skye risking her life to save other deviants from vile traffickers. As he leaned forward Connor became aware of the beads on his forehead now rolling down his face and dripping off the tip of his nose.

"Why is my hair still so damp?"

Rubbing his right palm over his forehead again Connor realized his hair was in fact dry, but his forehead, the back of his neck and his chest were damp. Pulling at the fabric of his t-shirt Connor felt additional dampness against his back and even under his arms.

"I... I don't understand." Standing up from the couch Connor swayed a little on his feet as his black dots swam before his vision. Struggling to stand still Connor didn't even notice Sumo whimpering beside him as he tried to understand what he was now experiencing. "What's... What's happening?"

The bathroom door opened as Hank returned to the livingroom and noticed that Connor somehow looked even paler and was dripping wet. "What the...? Connor, what's wrong?"

"...I don't know." Staring down at his palms as his L.E.D. flickered between red and yellow Connor shook his head and spoke in a low voice. "I feel... wrong."

"You look wrong, too." Approaching the deviant curiously Hank stared at Connor's face as the deviant once again wiped his right palm over his forehead. "Hold still for a second." Returning his own palm to Connor's forehead Hank noticed that the deviant felt even warmer than before and his paled complexion now had dark circles under his eyes making him look all the paler. "Shit. You _do_ have a fever."

"...I seem to be unable to dry off my skin."

"Son," dropping his palm Hank looked at the pale blue moisture droplets he had picked up during his fever check and sighed. "I think you're sweating. It looks like there's Thirium in this stuff, not just pure water."

"S-Sweating?" Noticing the pale blue hue mixed in with the beads of water Connor realized that Hank was right. He was now capable of sweating. "But why?"

"Sit down." Putting his hands on Connor's shoulders Hank guided the deviant down the couch and guided Connor back until he was laying flat on his back over the furniture to take it easy. "When humans sweat it's because we're too damn hot. Sweating with a fever is actually pretty common, and the amount you sweat depends on how high your fever runs."

"...Why am I suffering from a fever? I have no reason to overheat." Letting out a heated breath Connor lifted his left palm into the air and stared at the white bandages around the injured appendage. "My wound was properly sterilized and healing, there was no way for any foreign matter to... Nothing was able to..." Struggling to keep his thoughts together Connor closed his eyes and dropped his hand back down against his chest. "...I can't explain it."

"Just relax and lay still. I'll get you a cold compress and you try to sleep."

"But I-"

"Connor, chill. Literally." Patting the deviant's left shoulder twice Hank made his way into the kitchen to get a few ice packs from the freezer to help the deviant finally cool down. Grabbing a bottle of Thirium from the cabinet above the sink Hank placed the item in the freezer to get it to chill and potentially aid Connor's recovery from the fever if he ended up sweating out too much of his Thirium. "Alright, since you can sweat now we can relax a little knowing you can't overheat too fast."

"...I can't find the cause of my fever." Glancing up at Hank as the senior detective placed an ice pack over his forehead and a second ice pack over his stomach to keep him as cool as possible Connor admitted he didn't know what was happening to him. "My system... There's too much recalibration to... I can't..."

"You're head's foggy because of too many changes at once, is that it?"

"...Y-Yes. That's it."

"Sounds like a typical fever to me. Do you at least know how hot you're burning?"

"...No. I can't register my core temperature."

"All right. I'll be back in a minute."

Connor watched as Hank left the livingroom, and listened to the sound of the senior detective returning to the bathroom and opening up the medicine cabinet. It didn't take long for Hank to reappear with a digital thermometer in his hand and sit down on the coffee table across from Connor.

"Open your mouth."

Obediently Connor did as he was instructed and let Hank place the thermometer in his mouth under his tongue. Holding it in place and not talking Connor just waited for the telltale 'beep' to sound off while Hank readjusted the ice packs over his person.

"Do you feel cold?"

Nodding his head a little as to not interfere with the thermometer's reading.

"Okay." Patting the couch cushions beside Connor's legs Hank called Sumo over and made sure the Saint Bernard snuggled down beside the sick deviant to keep him a little warm without getting too hot. "Until your temperature comes down we'll avoid a blanket." Pulling the thermometer back the moment it 'beeped' Hank read the number and sighed. "One-hundred and two point seven. Definitely a fever."

"...But I still can't pinpoint the cause."

"You just sleep and I'll check into the update for you. I'm not a technician but I know how to Google shit."

Trying to relax as much as possible Connor closed his eyes and attempted to manually activate rest mode, but the process refused to respond. Only able to lay still and keep his eyes closed Connor listened to Hank pulling back the chair from under his desk, opening his laptop, and the sound of his fingers typing against the keyboard and the clicking of his mouse. With Sumo's rhythmic panting breaths and soft fur as a reminder that he was safe and had no reason to worry Connor told himself he'd be just fine as long as he gave himself time to heal.

Putting his right hand over Sumo's ears Connor settled back on the couch as much as possible. With the various numbers and system messages marring his vision even as he kept his eyes closed the deviant was feeling overwhelmed mentally, then felt suddenly overwhelmed physically.

"H-Hank...?" Opening his Connor was met with a blurry gray vision and a swimming head. "S-Something's wrong..."

* * *

Finishing her own work from home Abby closed her laptop and called Barry to ask how the deviant receptionist was fairing in the aftermath of the facility explosion. The always chipper deviant confirmed he was doing well and that all of the patients in the Zeta Facility were doing well after being treated at a different facility after the evacuation. Glad to know that Barry had escaped unharmed and wasn't enduring any form of trauma in the later days of the explosion Abby was able to relax a little more, and put her laptop and phone aside as she stretched out over her couch to try to enjoy the rest of the night.

Just as she was about to grab her television remote to find something to watch her phone began to ring and buzz on the table just beside her grip as if to taunt her. Picking up the phone Abby saw Hank's number on the display and felt a knot for in her gut.

"Shit." Answering the call and pressing the phone to her ear Abby acknowledged Hank's call as she slowly sat upright on the couch. "Hank? What's up?"

' _Connor's sick, and I mean really sick_.' Sounding calm despite the emphasis in his words indicating that things were far from calm Hank relayed Connor's behavior, symptoms and current condition as accurately as he could. Making sure Abby knew about the update and the wounded hand as well Hank remained entirely in control of the situation to the best of his ability. ' _He's thrown-up I don't know how much Thirium, he's sweating bullets and is barely coherent enough to not pass out on the floor beside me_.'

"Do you know how high his temperature is?"

' _Up to one-hundred and three point two_.'

"One-hundred and three? He shouldn't be conscious right now... That update must be affecting his emergency stasis mode."

' _What can I do_? _Where do I take him_?'

"You keep an eye on him; try to keep his fever down and don't let him throw-up all his Thirium, and I'll be over in a minute. I think I can help him."

' _And if you can't_?'

"Then we'll take him to a facility and hope they can do more than I can. Hold on, Hank. I'll be out to the house as soon as possible."

' _Right_. _See you soon_...'

Ending the call Abby picked up her laptop and found her purse, shoes, emergency technician's satchel and car keys in the closet by the front door. Grateful that Skye was willing to bring her the car over to the house before leaving Detroit for who knows how long, Abby rushed through her front door as quickly as she dared with all of her equipment slung over her shoulders. Having sore ribs and now adrenaline making her heart pound in her chest reminded the technician that she still had a few fractures that needed to heal.

"Fuck me." Opening her car door Abby put her satchel and laptop down on the passenger seat beside her before turning over the engine. "I better not have to go to Digital Sentience and lecture eager college students on the importance of bug testing..."

* * *

Rubbing his right hand along Connor's back between the deviant's shoulders Hank waited for Connor to finish throwing-up for what felt like the hundredth time that night. The way Connor's black t-shirt was soaked through with sweat and clinging to his drastically paled artificial skin worried Hank with a righteous cause. A high fever, extreme nausea and potential dehydration were all very worrying symptoms that Hank didn't want to see get any worse since he wasn't sure how to treat such a seriously ill deviant. Moving his left palm over Connor's forehead Hank felt the severity of the fever and carefully guided Connor back from his sickness in the toilet bowl to rest.

Moving very carefully Hank slipped his right hand to the back of Connor's head and his left hand down against the deviant's chest to help him lay flat on his back on the cool linoleum floor. Using the bathmat as a type of pillow Hank knelt beside Connor, flushed away the sickness and gauged how alert Connor was after losing so much blue blood.

"Connor? Can you hear me?"

The deviant's head lolled slightly from side to side in confusion as the intense overheating overtook his mind with a mild feverish delirium.

"Talk to me." Brushing the sweaty locks of hair out of Connor's eyes Hank pressed his palm down a little harder against the center of the deviant's chest to count his pulse directly through his heartbeat. "Son, talk to me. Abby's on her way over, but I need you to try to answer me."

"...H-Hank?"

"Yeah, right here."

"...Where... Where am I?"

"Laying on the floor in the bathroom. Do you remember throwing-up?"

Falling silent again Connor's head lolled to the left completely exposing the red L.E.D. in his right temple.

"Guess not."

From the bathroom door Sumo whimpered as he watched everything taking place while laying out in the hallway.

"He'll be fine, Sumo." Picking up Connor's left hand Hank carefully unwrapped the gauze from around the injured appendage to check on the still healing wound in the palm to ensure it hadn't been reopened during Connor's strange physical reactions and sickness. "He's just having a bad night."

Putting aside the sweat soaked bandages Hank examined the wound without touching it by accident. The first degree burns had already healed and the second degree burns were healing enough to be compared to the original fading first degree burns beside them. The laceration hadn't bled at all since Joel patched up the injury, and there was no sign of the laceration opening back up.

"Your hand is okay, let's just keep it uncovered until you're done sweating."

Placing the deviant's hand down on the floor at Connor's side with the palm facing upward Hank stood up slowly, and retrieved the ice packs from the couch in the livingroom and unlocked the front door to let Abby inside. Lightly placing the ice down over the deviant's feverish forehead Hank sat back down on the floor beside Connor as he waited for Abby's arrival at the house.

"You're going to be okay, son."

Connor's glassy brown eyes opened for a moment as he honed in on the word 'son'. "...I'm... I'm Connor. A s-son is... a male member... of a family."

"You can be both, kid. Try not to think about it too much right now." Readjusting the ice pack over Connor's forehead Hank pressed his right palm down over the ice pack to keep it in place. "Just breathe nice and slow so you can keep your core cool."

"...Y-You keep calling... me 'son'."

"Shh... Stay quiet for a while. You need to rest."

"...L-Lucas is... my brother."

"Hey, didn't I tell you to be quiet for a minute?"

"...Y-Yes."

Chuckling softly at the reply Hank shook his head a little. "Even after all this time you sound so damn naive."

Firm knocking on the front door made Sumo lift up his head and bark once, and then the front door opened.

Without needing to check and see Hank knew it was Abby and called her toward the bathroom down the hallway. "Down here, Abby."

Walking into the bathroom Abby took one look at Connor laying on the floor and practically fell to her knees beside the deviant to check him over. "Man... He's really rough."

"I told you."

"Okay, let's get a quick check on his vitals while I check on his processor." Setting up her laptop on the floor on the other side of Connor's body Abby brought up the diagnostic program and attached a diagnostic cable already connected to the laptop again Connor's glowing L.E.D. to begin the process. "How much Thirium is in the house?"

"Four bottles in the cabinet and one in the freezer."

"Okay, that should work." With the cable secured Abby then pulled out the Thirium pressure cuff from the satchel she wrapped the cuff around Connor's left bicep and waited for it to tighten automatically. Using the display on her laptop to act like a makeshift Thirial activity monitor Abby saw that Connor's core temperature was up to one-hundred and three point three degrees. "Keep up with the ice and get the Thirium from the freezer."

"Right. I'll be back in a minute."

Connor's eyes blinked slowly as he tried to watch Hank leave the bathroom again. "...Hank?"

Abby checked on the Thirium pressure cuff and sighed. "Too low. One-hundred over seventy."

Turning toward the sound of Abby's voice Connor gave her a completely distant and glassy stare. "...Abby?"

"Yup. You're going to be okay, Connor."

"...I'm sick."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Lifting up his eyelids with a ginger touch Abby used a penlight from her satchel to check his pupils while Hank returned to the bathroom with the chilled Thirium in his hand. "Lay still and let us help you."

"...Update?"

"That's the most likely cause for your sickness, we'll figure this out."

Slipping his left hand back under Connor's head Hank lifted the deviant up high enough from the floor to get him to drink the cold Thirium very slowly. "I was checking on info with that new update before he suddenly got sick." Making sure Connor didn't spill the Thirium or choke on it Hank watched as Abby used her audioscope to listen to the sick deviant's chest. "I was reading something about a problem with the thermal regulator thingy with the less advanced models of androids. But Connor's one of the most advanced androids ever created, so that doesn't make sense to me."

"Connor's also a prototype." Abby gave the senior detective a confident glance. "It's possible that his prototyping is causing a problem with the thermal regulator and is the cause of his overheating." Moving the bell over Connor's chest and abdomen Abby tracked the deviant's vitals carefully. "Remember, the gyroscope is near the thermal regulator so if it gets affected by extreme heat it'll cause a sense of dizziness, nausea and shift in his Thirium pressure; hence the emergency expulsion program activating without a viable cause."

"He threw-up a lot before you got here."

"The expulsion program is malfunctioning, which in turn caused him to throw-up an unusually high amount of Thirium." Putting the audioscope aside Abby glanced at her laptop screen as the diagnostic finished. "His heart and lungs are good, so that's something we can be grateful for." Reading over the numbers Abby's hazel eyes narrowed for a moment before she reached over Connor to type in a few manual commands on the laptop. "Okay... Disabling the program to let him sweat.." As the keys were pressed Connor's sweating immediately stopped and the heat radiating from his body began to increase. "Disabling the pigment augmentation program on his artificial skin..." Connor's paleness darkened back to his fair complexion within seconds and the dark bags under his eyes disappeared. "And I'm going to disable the external- Wait, no I'm not."

"Huh? What's up?"

"I can't turn off the enhanced software on his external sensors without the sensors being turned off completely. It'd leave him completely numb and that'd be dangerous for any deviant to experience."

"So, he's going to be stuck feeling everything to the extreme for the rest of his life?"

"Not necessarily. If he gets the hardware removed the software will shut itself down and the enhancement to the sensors will turn off."

"Right." Watching as Connor took in a few deeper breaths and his eyes cleared up Hank gently laid the deviant back down and let him rest. "What went wrong with him?"

"The software was never tested on 'RK' models, not that there were any to be tested on, or prototypes. As a result the new software didn't recognize the usual commands and prompts that tell the functions to turn on or off. I was able to manually deactivate the enhancements that were putting a severe strain on his body; the aesthetics to his skin projection were in constant flux, and being able to sweat means his thermal regulator needs to be recalibrated every passing second as opposed to every thirty minutes, which was drawing a lot of energy away from his other processes."

"He was overwhelmed?"

"Yup. That's about it." Putting her right palm on Connor's sweaty hair Abby smirked a little at the annoyingly human symptom still clinging to his locks. "Now that his thermal regulator can recalibrate periodically instead of constantly it won't overreact to the heat and cold in the air. He just needs to get his Thirium reserve back up to where it needs to be, and he'll recover during his rest mode."

"Thank fuck..."

"Before I go," picking up Connor's left palm Abby gently wiped away the sweat from the wound with a sterilization cloth from her satchel, then proceeded to properly re-bandage it on Hank's behalf under a clean layer of gauze. "I'll help you get his temperature back down so you both can rest easy."

"I appreciate you coming out here while you're still recovering from your own injuries."

"No problem. I just finished reading about the update, and I was really starting to miss work." Finishing up with the gauze Abby put her hand to Connor's left shoulder and helped the deviant to slowly sit upright on the floor. "Connor, you need to rinse off the sweat and change into clean clothes. You don't want that stuff to cling to your skin all night long."

Blinking a few times Connor's eyes cleared up entirely and his red L.E.D. cycled back to yellow for a moment. "...Abby?"

"That's right. Hi."

"...Hello."

"Take a warm but not hot shower, and then drink some Thirium. You'll be just fine."

Letting Abby and Hank help him to stand back up Connor took in a deep breath to keep his head from swimming again. "...Okay."

Hank guided Connor over to the shower and made sure he was able to step over the edge without tripping. "I'll get another plastic bag for your hand. You sit down and let the shower rinse your sweat off."

Moving carefully Connor lowered himself to the bottom of the bathtub and waited for Abby to pack up her satchel and leave the area before pulling off his sweat soaked t-shirt over his head. Awkwardly pulling the curtain shut as well Connor waited for Hank to return with the bag to keep his hand safe.

"Here." Helping Connor out with the bag Hank sighed and gave the deviant a sympathetic stare. "I'll bring ya' some clean clothes. If you need anything else just call us."

"...Thank you, Hank."

"No problem."

From within the livingroom Abby carefully repacked her satchel and noticed Hank entering a bedroom across from the bathroom and then watched him deposit clean clothes in the bathroom before pulling the door shut. Stepping over Sumo carefully Hank joined Abby in the livingroom to join the technician for a moment.

"I know already thanked you, but..."

"It's okay, Hank. I know you're just worried about him." Carefully returning her satchel to her shoulder with the laptop now tucked away inside Abby gave the senior detective a kind smile. "I'd rather be summoned to a house call rather than a funeral."

"Same."

"Just make sure he tops of his Thirium reserve, gets some sleep and does NOT try to reactivate the software that I disabled. It needs a patch or two before it's safe for him to reactivate it fully."

"Right. So do you know all the update's supposed to do?"

"Yup. It'll make his skin respond to his environment more - skin pruning and paling, his sense of touch has been increased to nearly three-hundred percent, his thermal regulator can use special filters to let him sweat in the event of extreme overheating, and it's rumored that prolonged activation of the software will give his body a type of D.N.A. sample as opposed to just a confirmation of his model number and name through filtered Thirium. The D.N.A. can be traced to his plastimetal frame and biocomponents, too."

"Deviants with D.N.A.? What for?"

"Well... Do you remember the peaceful speech Markus gave at the broadcast tower just before the Revolution?"

"Yeah, it was me and Connor who had to investigate the place."

"Perfect. Do you recall Markus making a comment about controlling android reproduction?"

"Whoa, wait... I thought he just meant androids being manufactured weren't going to be sold as property anymore."

"That was phase one. Phase two revolves around deviants having full control over their reproduction options."

"Through making android... _babies_?"

"THAT type of technology is still decades away. For now deviants can use their bodies for actual reproduction instead of just surrogacy for other humans. If things go right androids can alter donated cells from humans and alter the cells to mirror their own aesthetics, effectively creating biological life through artificial means."

"Wow... That's pretty damn weird."

"What you call 'weird' the deviant community calls 'miraculous'. It's also the reason why so many of the older and prototype models are having a hard time adapting to the software update. It's a lot for their bodies to change in such a short amount of time."

Sitting down on the couch Hank gave Abby a quizzical glance as he watched the technician adjusting the satchel on her shoulder to keep as much of the weight from her ribs as possible. "Are you saying that Connor basically went through the deviant equivalent to puberty today, and his sickness was basically a really nasty case of growing pains?"

"In layman terms... Yeah. That's pretty apt."

"That explains him almost crying when he sliced his palm open and wanting to hide... As long as he doesn't go through mood swings or developing a massive appetite for Thirium I think things will be fine."

"The worst of it is already over. Beyond his newly enhanced external sensors Connor is going to be behaving and responding just as he was before the software update ever happened."

"That's a relief."

The bathroom door opened again as Connor emerged and was promptly met by Sumo as the massive dog rose to his paws. Glancing into the livingroom Connor saw Hank and Abby speaking with one another, and gave them a subtle nod. "...I'm okay. My temperature is down to one-hundred point one degrees already, and my Thirium is holding at eighty-four percent."

Accepting that Connor was stable Abby decided it was time to take her leave. "Then that's my cue to let you two go about your evening. If you still feel sick or weak in the morning call me and I'll come back. Other than that, just drink your Thirium and rest."

"I will do so. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, Connor. I'll see you two later."

Hank showed Abby to the door and waited for her to get inside her car before closing the door and locking it behind her. "Glad you're feeling better already, kid."

"Yes, I am as well. Abby managed to disable a majority of the software and now I feel less overwhelmed."

"Go chill in your bedroom and I'll get another thing of Thirium."

Too tired to try to argue or even refute the suggestion Connor just rubbed Sumo's ears and walked into his bedroom to lay down in his bed to sleep. Laying on his left side with his arm tucked under his head Connor let out a soft breath as he tried to relax. Looking up at the opened doorway as Sumo trotted into the bedroom Connor was appreciative of the loyal dog's companionship and patted the side of his bed to invite the dog up.

Sumo settled on the foot of the bed and rested his chin over Connor's ankles affectionately.

"Good boy."

"All right," Hank handed over the bottle of Thirium to Connor to take Hank rubbed Sumo's ears as he spoke. "your hand should be good by morning according to Joel, so just relax and let the rest of your body heal."

"Thank you for being patient with me today. It was very... odd."

"Yeah." Laughing a little Hank put his hands to his hips and watched as Connor slowly drink the Thirium to get his reserve back up. "Today was very odd. I'm just glad you don't need to go to a facility for treatment."

"I'm relieved as well."

"Need anything else?"

"No, I'm okay now." Placing the empty Thirium bottle on the nightstand beside his bed Connor's yellow L.E.D. returned to blue. "Thank you."

"Cool. I'm going to go do some laundry since so many towels got used up tonight. Then I'm going to watch a movie and pass out."

"Please go to bed, Hank. We have to go to work tomorrow."

"Are you seriously wanting to go to work after everything you just went through?"

"Yes. I'm okay, and I want to go back to work tomorrow. I'll be fine."

Proud of Connor's resilience and determination to go back to work Hank didn't even try to dissuade his choice. "Okay then. See ya' in the morning, son."

"...Goodnight, Hank."

Rolling onto his back as the light turned off and the bedroom door was partially pulled shut Connor stared up at the blank ceiling and found himself focusing on the term 'son' yet again. For whatever reason that particular term was suddenly haunting Connor's thoughts, and he couldn't get the concept of being an actual son out of his mind anymore than he could ignore the concept of being a brother to Lucas.

Why did 'son' suddenly bother him?

"...I already have enough problems sleeping at times." Pulling the blue weight blanket up higher over himself Connor closed his eyes and neatly folded his hands over top of his chest in a relaxed manner. "I hope the software update won't make my insomnia worse."

_**-next chapter-** _


	47. Negotiations

The morning had started out simple enough as the two detectives clocked-in at their usual time, but soon a report of a group of deviants being assaulted by humans during the night came their way and made things far from simple. The humans were all arrested and taken in for questioning while the deviants gave their witness statements after confirming that they wanted to press charges against the humans who hurt them. While Hank and Gavin interrogated the arrested men in their usual intense manner Connor and Chris interviewed the witnesses, and wrote down every single detail being provided to them. Based on the collected information the officers could all agree that the humans were college aged bigots who had too much to drink the previous night, and started the entire altercation when they broke into the android exclusive apartment complex looking for a fight.

During the interrogations and interviews Captain Fowler sat in his office and spoke to the higher-ups over the phone as he explained the mess that he and his people were trying to clean up. During the discussion the seasoned officer just sighed and rubbed his left fingers against his brow as his mounting frustration threatened to turn into a headache.

"What do you mean let the assholes go?" Leaning back in his chair Captain Fowler pressed a small button beside the phone that caused the glass walls of his office to frost over to ensure none of his officers could see him getting pissed off over the phone. "We have evidence AND witness statements proving that these idiots are dangerous and started the fight! One of the victims was beaten so badly they don't think he'll live through the night, and we're talking about a damn android KID here!"

The masculine voice on the other end of the line was somewhat familiar but at the moment Captain Fowler couldn't place it as the words he was being told just didn't seem to make any damn sense.

"That's bullshit! Letting an entire group of-"

Interrupting the angered Captain and standing by their words the voice over the phone refused to back down, and his order stood firm.

"Fuckin'... All right, fine. They'll be out on the street within the hour. When the 911 calls come in don't send them my way, I'm not going to send my people out there to clean up a brand new mess that _you_ made!"

Slamming the phone down on the received the righteously frustrated Captain leaned back in his chair and let out a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down before addressing his officers. The last thing he wanted to do was let a group of arrested degenerates go free because a faceless voice over the phone told him to do it, but having to tell his detectives and officers to stop working on their cases to get the victims justice was just as bad.

"What the fuck are those pricks upstairs even thinking?"

* * *

As expected the bullpen was in low spirits as they watched the six arrested college students get released from their holding cells without so much as a 'disturbing the peace' charge filed against them. Whoever let the group of hungover and arrogant college students go free had far more pull than Captain Fowler, and with that power they effectively destroyed an open and shut case giving assaulted deviants some justice. Hank's posture was tense as he sat heavily in his chair and Connor's L.E.D. settled on yellow as he danced his coin anxiously over the back of his right hand. At the nearby desks Gavin kicked his dirty feet up on his desk and texted Aaron about the whole mess while Chris went into the locker room to talk with his wife over the phone to vent out his frustrations in private.

From his own desk Ben sorted through the evidence filed by his C.S.I. team and through text messages let Tina know what was happening while she was on patrol with a temporary rookie partner. Ever attentive of the bullpen's mood the seasoned detective had an instinctive approach to keeping everyone calm and composed no matter what the circumstances may be.

Fuming quietly at their respective desks Hank let out an annoyed sigh through his nose while Connor caught the coin between index and middle knuckles before slipping it into his vest pocket. Noticing that Connor had stopped the coin's dance Hank eyed his partner warily while Connor slowly rose from his seat and smoothed out his uniform to maintain a presentable aesthetic.

"Kid?" Speaking in a low voice Hank knew that Connor was plotting something in his mind. "What's up?"

"...We cannot pursue this case any further due to someone unknown pulling strings behind the curtain." Focusing on the senior detective's face Connor told Hank what he was thinking about while his yellow L.E.D. cycled to a calm blue. "Perhaps someone else can continue the case in our stead."

"You're thinking about Lucas and Noreen."

"Correct."

"Shit... Go ahead and see if they can't get a hold of the case. It's better than sitting on our asses and accepting defeat."

"I will do so. I'd prefer to make this contact more discreetly since it may take some time to communicate, and I don't wish to be stared at by the bullpen."

"Right. Go ahead and go into the vacant interview room to talk." Glancing at the private office behind him Hank was almost glad to see that Captain Fowler kept the glass frosted over after breaking the bad news. "I'll cover for ya' if Fowler says anything about you being gone."

"Thank you, Hank." Crossing the bullpen Connor took his leave and locked himself in the quiet interview room out of sight and sound for a moment of privacy. "I'll try to be as quick as I can without skipping any details."

Unwilling to just let the six college students go without so much as a slap on the wrist Hank leaned back in his chair and smirked as Connor attempted to use a loophole to rearrest the students and make the charges stick. Feeling eyes staring at him Hank turned to look at Gavin as the abrasive Sergeant pocketed his phone at long last. "What're you staring at, Reed?"

"Is the 'Tinman' going to recruit back-up and get those kids behind bars?"

"He's going to try."

"Good. Smug bastards seem to think they're untouchable, and need a damn wake-up call before they get out into the real world."

From the front entrance panicked screaming and muffled voices drew all the officers up to their feet as their attention was pulled toward the commotion. Three deviants all appeared near the front of the bullpen holding their receptionist, Pamela, as a hostage. The three deviants were the assault victims that had been interviewed just two hours prior, and were righteously angered upon learning that their attackers were being let go. Sporting their previous injuries and torn clothing from the assaults the trio were a sight to behold.

The cold barrel of a gun was pressed to Pamela's right temple as the three deviants stormed the bullpen and began shouting demands at the officers who were suddenly on edge, their hands hovering over their own weapons in response to the danger.

"Don't move!" The deviant with the gun, Jacob, had tears in his eyes and an enraged sneer on his face. His model was a blond 'AX-700', one of the very androids Connor rescued from the sublevels of CyberLife Tower during the Revolution, and he was desperate for justice. "Arrest the humans that assaulted us, or I'll shoot!"

Pamela whimpered as she clawed at Jacob's left forearm wrapped around her throat and tried to break free.

"HOLD IT." Hank spoke up loudly but refrained from pulling his gun from the holster on his right hip. "Jacob, we get you're pissed off and we're pissed, too. But why are you going to hurt Pamela? She's not one of the humans who hurt you, or even a cop!"

"...I lost my daughter this afternoon." Jacob replied through his gritted teeth as he pressed the barrel a little harder against Pamela's temple. "She was assaulted along with Clara, Eric and myself. Her name was Dahlia, my beautiful little flower... She was killed because of those humans who BROKE INTO MY APARTMENT! How are they permitted to just walk free after assaulting three people and killing a fourth... Killing A CHILD?!"

Lowering his voice Hank gave the three deviants his full attention. He knew all too well the pain of losing a loved one, a child at that, and of how it feels knowing that the person who is responsible for such pain will never receive an adequate enough punishment. "I'm sorry about Dahlia, I really am. We didn't know she..." Trailing off a little Hank tried to be as sympathetic and empathetic as possible without letting his guard down. "I hate to say this, but now that Dahlia is... You can press new charges and-"

"And what?! Watch those killers walk out of here a second time?!"

Clara and Eric, the other two deviants who were a part of Jacob's family, pulled out their own weapons and made sure Jacob's back was covered. Clara was a 'WP-400' with a dark complexion, brown eyes and black hair. Eric was a 'CP-600' with light brown hair, light skin and blue eyes. The two deviants were just as beaten up and emotionally broken as Jacob, and it seemed they had reached their breaking point with the loss of Dahlia.

Clara was holding two shotguns in her hands and Eric was holding something wrapped up in a thick dark blue blanket in his arms. Unable to see the contents of the blanket all the bullpen could do was assume it be more weapons, ammunition or even a bomb; and to not make a reckless move.

"Jacob," trying to be the voice of reason Hank spoke up again. "you hurting Pamela or anyone else won't bring Dahlia back."

"I know that! With how fucked up this world is I wouldn't dare to bring her back into it, no matter how much my heart aches... I just want the people who are responsible for her death to be charged! If that means I have to hurt someone to get the justice my daughter deserves, then so be it!"

From the corner of his eye Hank looked at the frosted over glass of Captain Fowler's office and hoped that his commanding officer managed to figure out what was happening and called for back-up. Unsure of what to do in that moment all Hank could think to do was keep talking to Jacob in hope of either reasoning with him or getting his to let his guard down long enough for Pamela to get away from the danger.

"Jacob, if you want us to press charges against the people who hurt Dahlia then you need to let us make that call and the report."

"You call whoever you have to call." Tears streamed down Jacob's face from his eyes as he held his ground. "Eric is going to be monitoring every single call that leaves and comes into this precinct, we'll know if you're going to betray us again."

"We never betr-"

"GET THOSE KILLERS IN HERE, NOW!" Tightening his grip around Pamela's throat Jacob's desperation began to mount. "I want them to see what they've done... I want them to know that they took an innocent life!"

"Okay. I'll make the call." Slowly making a move for his phone Hank kept eye contact with Jacob and made sure the deviant knew he had his full attention at all times. "Since you're already holding Pamela there as a hostage, how about we get all the other personnel out of here so things don't get even crazier? Hm?"

Jacob looked at the younger officers and more experienced detectives all watching him and his allies very closely. Not wanting to hurt anyone but still too dangerous to be taken lightly Jacob agreed and waved the gun at the front entrance for a moment. "You and you," he pointed at Hank and Gavin with his gun as he made his decision. "are going to stay! Everyone else get out of here, and find my daughter's murderers!"

Gavin spoke up and decided to take some form of control of the situation. "You guys heard him. Ben, you lead this investigation and tell Tina to keep a look out for the killers. She's on patrol near the _Eastern Precinct_. You'll know where to look."

Ben picked up on the emphasis in Gavin's words and quickly took the hint. "Right, right..." Moving slowly Ben motioned for the other officers and detectives to leave the precinct and to take the people sitting in the holding cells with them to prevent any needless casualties. "We'll go and look for the people we need. You two just do what you have to do from your own end."

Slowly the bullpen emptied save for Hank and Gavin out where the trio of deviants could see them. Connor was still in an interview room, Chris was down in the locker room, and Captain Fowler was in his own office. Word of the situation had led to the temporary closure of the elevator leading to the higher floors and the stairwell leading to other parts of the precinct. There were nearly three dozen other officers currently in danger and unable to help themselves as they had no way of dealing with the hostage takers, or evacuating the building without setting off the emergency fire alarm causing even more problems.

"You two..." Jacob again motioned to Hank and Gavin with the gun. "Stand together. I want to watch your every move. Clara," turning to look at his partner just behind him Jacob gave her a simple nod. "watch the backdoor. And Eric, you watch the front. Don't get too close to the glass and risk your lives."

"We understand." Clara gave Jacob's shoulder a soft squeeze as she handed one of the shotguns over to Eric and kept the second for herself. Crossing the bullpen Clara stood near the end of the corridor by the rear door with her back to the wall, and well out of sight. "In position!"

Eric had never once let the object in the blanket out of his grip as he too took his position near the front entrance. "Ready..."

Pressing his back to the wall near the doorways leading into the breakroom Jacob kept his eyes on the two detectives and kept the barrel of the gun pressed to Pamela's temple as she softly cried and closed her eyes in fear. "Make the call. Get the killers back here... I demand justice."

* * *

Standing inside the interview room Connor pulled down the obstructive blinds over the window just enough to peer out of the room and down the corridor leading to the backdoor, and then looked to the bullpen in the opposite direction. Having heard the shouts and pleading from Hank had distracted Connor from his cybernetic call to Lucas just long enough to see what was happening. He then informed his brother at the second precinct of the current situation at hand. Acting as a relay between the two precincts without giving away his position Connor scanned the entire building to locate every single warm body in the precinct, and made sure to send out a cybernetic warning to the security androids outside to take precautions.

The first floor had only three humans and four deviants, while the locker room had just one person. Connor himself remained quiet and stepped back from the window as he continued to inform Lucas of the emergency situation.

' _Hank and Gavin are speaking with the three hostage takers as of the moment_.' Able to read lips even from the distance Connor knew what happening without needing to hear a single word. ' _They want the six college students who were freed to be rearrested and charged with the murder of the 'YK-500' that shutdown due to her injuries_.'

Lucas was talking to both Connor and Gavin through texts after Ben made his way over to the Eastern Precinct to give Captain Rourke the details. ' _Noreen and I are reading the appropriation report from the local coroner working with our own technician_. _It appears Dahlia suffered multiple blunt force traumas to her abdomen and her head resulting in catastrophic biocomponent damage, as well as significant Thirium hemorrhaging into her abdomen_. _Ultimately her final cause of shutdown was an overheated intracranial processor due to the damage to her thermal regulator and leaking Thirium lines_.'

' _The report confirms that she shutdown from her injuries, which means the six college students are directly connected to her death_. _It is in fact murder_.'

' _We are actively looking for the six students as of the moment_. _Fortunately, they all attend the same school and are currently under strict probation by the dean due to their arrests_. _Patrol is out and looking to pick up the students to bring here to be charged due to the ongoing hostage situation_.'

' _That's a wise precaution_.' Letting out a small sigh Connor tried to calm himself as he remembered how his previous attempts as a hostage negotiator didn't quite pan out as he had expected. '... _I'm not sure what I should do right now_.'

' _What do you mean_?' The strange lack of confidence in Connor's voice left Lucas somewhat perplexed. ' _You're a hostage negotiator_.'

'... _Who struggled and fa_ -'

' _Brother, don't begin to doubt yourself_.' Lucas knew of Connor's previous attempts at hostage negotiation didn't end perfectly, but he still didn't do anything wrong. ' _Not now, not ever_.'

' _My fellow officers are at risk_. _One mistake could_ -'

' _Connor, you can do this_. _You're at a great advantage as of the moment and I know you'll think of a way to handle things that'll end with the hostage takers all arrested alongside the six students_.'

'... _I suppose you're correct_.'

' _From what Detective Collins has stated the trio just want justice, not to harm anyone_.'

' _One of the three hostage takers is holding something I cannot see and when I scan it I receive faint cybernetic feedback but no identification of the device he is holding_. _It might be an explosive that has had its chemical composition and detonator masked_.'

' _You have to make that decision on your own, brother_. _I know you'll handle things appropriately_.'

' _I hope so_. _I'm going to go silent for a moment and attempt to communicate with Hank in the bullpen_. _I'll update when I have something new to report_.'

' _Good luck_.'

Ending the conversation Connor peered out the window again and realized that Hank could never speak on the phone without the hostage takers taking notice, and texting wasn't an option. Gavin was more familiar with his phone and was able to discreetly text Lucas without being seen, but Hank being less tech savvy left his options very limited.

"Shit..." Thinking on his feet Connor instead decided to contact Captain Fowler in his private office instead. Cybernetically Connor reached the private phone and made sure his call also muted the phone's ringer as to not alert the hostage takers to the private office. The moment Captain Fowler picked up the phone Connor resumed cybernetic contact and kept away from the window. ' _Captain, I'm in the interview room_. _I can see Hank and Gavin in the bullpen, I can detect Chris in the locker room and the other officers on the second floor onward are secured_.'

' _That's good_. _I can't see anything without giving away my position, but I can still just barely hear things_.' Keeping his voice low and soft as he kept down on the floor beside his desk to ensure if anyone came into the office they wouldn't necessarily see him. ' _I've been trying to get the asshole who started this mess back on the line, but he won't respond_. _Until then do what you can to keep these three from doing anything regrettable_.'

' _Yes, sir_.'

Just as Connor was about to end the call Connor heard a commotion just outside the door and peered out the window in time to see Clara marching Chris toward the bullpen by pressing the barrel of her shotgun against his back. Chris had both hands on his head and was moving slowly as to not make anything worse after being discovered.

' _Shit, Chris has been taken hostage as well_.'

' _What_? _Fuck_...'

' _The rear door is no longer being guarded_. _If I can keep myself between the rear door and the hostage takers then assistance can enter the building from the back_.'

' _That's way too dangerous, Connor_. _Stay put_!'

'... _With all due respect, sir, it's our only option_.'

' _Connor_! _Don't you_ -'

Ending the call Connor took in a deep breath to calm his anxiety as he pressed the panel beside the door to unlock it and let it slide open. Keeping his hands visible at all times Connor revealed himself in the corridor and stood right on the edge of the bullpen to keep the corridor behind concealed behind his body. The moment he stepped forward Clara shoved Chris over toward Hank and Gavin while she turned the shotgun toward the now gathered three human detectives before her.

"He must've been hiding." Clara noted as she gave Chris a dirty look. "Who was with you?"

"Ma'am, I was alone." Speaking respectfully Chris lowered his hands from his head, then kept them behind his back. Concealed in his right palm was a small radio that was currently broadcasting everything being said in the precinct to any patrol on the proper frequency outside the building. "I had been in the locker room talking on the phone, and hadn't been informed of what's going on."

Masking his impressed reaction with how smoothly Chris was able to lie Hank made a mental note to give the younger officer a pay raise when everything was over. The radio could be the advantage they needed, and as long as no one took notice of it, the detectives had a greater chance of ending things peacefully.

Speaking up in a bold but not aggressive tone Hank gave the trio a stern look. "You're holding three cops hostage while demanding justice. This won't end as well as you think it will unless you're willing to cooperate with us."

"Cooperate?" Jacob nearly laughed at the comment. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Motioning toward Pamela in Jacob's grip Hank reminded the deviant that he was holding an innocent person as a hostage. "She isn't going to do anything to compromise this little situation. Why don't you just let her go and keep this problem with us, yourself and the suspects?"

"Let her go? So she can run out there and tell everyone what's going? So she can give away our positions so your team can take us down?"

"No, it's nothing like that. She's not even a cop, remember?" Using logic and reason Hank tried to keep things as calm as possible. "She's the receptionist, she doesn't know any police codes or protocols."

"Tell me why the other precinct is taking so long." Jacob challenged as he raised his gun toward Hank and turned his eyes toward Eric as the second deviant continued to hold the blanket protectively in both arms. "I'll consider letting her go if you tell me."

"I can't answer that unless I have outside contact."

"No! It's a trick!"

"It's not a trick. I can't communicate cybernetically the way you guys can, I need a phone." Slowly moving toward the phone again Hank went to pick it up from the receiver only to have a bullet destroy the phone before becoming lodged in the middle of his right thigh. "FUCK!" Falling backward onto the floor as Pamela let out a frightened cry Hank grabbed at his bleeding thigh with both hands as the burning pain instantly pulled Hank's thoughts away from the hostage taker and only to his wound. "Son of a bitch!"

"Lieutenant?!" Gavin knelt beside Hank and looked at the bleeding wound with wide hazel eyes. "Shit!" Shrugging off his leather jacket Gavin pressed the garment against the wound to try to apply pressure while Chris repositioned himself to keep between the wounded detective and the shooter. "Hey, he needs a doctor! The bullet's in his leg!"

Jacob wasn't going to let Hank go just yet. "Justice first!"

"You crazy-"

"Reed!" Barking in response Hank gave the burning Sergeant an order to calm down and keep his cool. "Don't... Just don't."

"You need help!"

"...And how is pissing them off or provoking another round of gunfire going to help?"

"This is bullshit!"

"I know. Just keep your cool... Fuck!" Leaning his back against the desk behind him Hank straightened his bleeding leg out and continued to apply pressure to his wounded leg. Biting his lower lip Hank breathed deeply as he could feel himself getting colder from blood loss and knew he was in trouble. "Damn bullet is right in the bone..."

Gavin tied his jacket around Hank's leg with the sleeves as he gauged Hank's alertness. "Did it get the artery or anything?"

"Don't know... It just hurts like a motherfucker!"

Clara lowered the shotgun from the human trio as she didn't detect any possible hostility coming from the group at the moment. Sensing Connor's slowly approaching footsteps Clara turned quickly and pointed the shotgun at the deviant detective instead. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm here to talk and to listen." Looking at Hank and running a scan over the senior detective's body Connor cybernetically informed Lucas of the shooting and that Hank needed an ambulance without breaking stride. The bullet missed the main blood vessels, but it had damaged enough of the leg to cause Hank to already lose an substantial amount of blood after heavily damaging the muscle tissue, and fracturing the femur. "Please talk to me, I want to help you."

Snarling in disgust Jacob looked at Connor and hovered his finger over the trigger of the gun as if taunting the detectives with a simple gesture after returning his aim to Pamela's temple. "You don't care... You never did!"

"Jacob, you know I'm here to help you." Connor stated in a level tone as he addressed the armed deviant still holding Pamela hostage. He could see the now hot barrel of the gun leaving a small burn on Pamela's temple from the close contact. "The students are currently being located so that can be arrested and taken to the Eastern Precinct to be charged with the murder of your daughter."

Clearly shocked by Connor's presence Jacob's arm tightened around Pamela's throat to the point where her artificial skin was beginning to bruise. "Where were you?! You were hiding! Why?!"

"I was in the interview room where we had spoken earlier. I was not hiding."

"What were you doing in there?"

"Speaking with Detective Lucas Blake at the Eastern Precinct. He's also a deviant, my brother in fact." Using the familial term to his advantage Connor watched as Jacob's left arm relaxed a little and gave Pamela more room to breathe. "I asked him to take the case regarding the assault and now murder since we had been ordered to drop it. He and his partner were beginning to work on the case when you returned. I'm sorry no one was able to contact you sooner."

"...Do you know what happened to Dahlia?" Needing to make sure everyone knew the truth Jacob spoke through his tears with a shaking voice. "Do you know what she went through?"

"I do." Briefly glancing at Hank to let him know that he had things under control Connor kept speaking with Jacob. "I know what the official apportionment report discovered. I know that your daughter was mercilessly attacked and that she didn't deserve it. No one does. And I know that she deserves justice."

"Then why did the precinct let them go?! ...Why did they let my daughter's killers go?"

"It wasn't our decision. The order came from someone with more power than us and they failed to disclose a proper reason for such a decision."

"Give me a reason! I want to know WHY!"

"...Okay. I will do what I can." Closing his eyes Connor cybernetically checked through the arrest records of the six college students and tried to find any plausible reason for the group to be set free. Keeping Lucas up to date on everything happening Connor managed to stay calm despite his scanner confirming that Hank was in serious need of medical attention. "...Please give me one minute."

Checking through the recent arrest reports Connor checked each name and compared the names to other powerful figures in the city: The first student arrested was an aspiring engineer named Lloyd Tilston; no previous problems with the law or school, his parents were of an average income with no influence. The second student was a science major named Natalie Fey, she too had no prior records and her parents were divorced and of modest income with no influence. The third student was Duncan Olsen who was studying biology; he had a single issue with the law when he attended a high school party with under aged drinking; his mother worked at an office while his father was on disability, neither parent had any influence either.

"...It seems three of the six students have no family connections that would shield them from the consequences of the law. But all the same they are guilty of assault and murder."

"Keep looking!" Jacob pleaded as he looked over at the blanket in Eric's arms and began to cry again. As he cried Eric tightened his arms a little and began to cry as well. "I want to know why these killers are allowed to roam the streets!"

The fourth student, an aspiring lawyer, was far more interesting than the first three; Benjamin Perkins - the son of special F.B.I. agent Richard Perkins. Richard had a grudge against the deviant community due to his assignment to thwart the Revolution being a failure and the deviants succeeding through peaceful means. As of the moment Benjamin was the prime suspect.

Continuing to check through the other students to prevent a perceived bias Connor made sure no detail was overlooked. The fifth student was also a science major named Krista LeBeau. She had a single previous arrest when she was sixteen for reckless driving, but her age kept her out of prison and neither of her parents had any influence with the community to quash the sentence. The final student was Dominick Ortez, an up and coming mathematician with a perfectly clean record; his mother died when he was a child and his father was a hardworking mechanic without any major connections to the city.

"...I believe I found the cause of the release for the six students." Opening his eyes Connor gave Jacob a somber glance as his blue L.E.D. settled on yellow the moment he pieced together the unjust behavior from the higher-ups. It was a cover-up by the F.B.I. to spare one student from possible expulsion. "...One of the students is the offspring of an agent of the F.B.I., it's possible that-"

"The F.B.I. is supposed to protect people!" Jacob began to cry again as he realized how much the odds were stacked again him. "And they'd let _six killers_ go just to spare _one_ of the irredeemable crimes?"

"You're right. The second precinct will ensure that-"

"How? How can they ensure anything?!"

"Things have changed and now this case has finally gotten the attention it should've received initially. Things will improve."

Jacob's gun began to lower from Pamela's temple as he listened to Connor's words. "...Dahlia will get her justice?"

"Yes. Right now you just need to let Pamela go and put down the guns. No one is going to harm you, and all of the students, the killers, will all be arrested."

"And you can guarantee that they will be punished?"

"I can guarantee that Detective Blake will work on the case personally, and ensure that it doesn't get dismissed a second time."

Narrowing his eyes at Connor for a moment Jacob challenged the statement. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I have no reason to lie to you, or let your daughter down. I won't do that." Reaching for the gun in the holster wrapped around his back and tucked under his blazer Connor slowly revealed his own gun and placed it down on a desk for them all to see. "I'm not even armed. Between the two of us only you have a gun, Jacob. You have the power to decide who lives and who dies today."

Feeling overwhelmed Jacob suddenly let go of Pamela and pushed her toward the front door of the precinct away from him. "Get out of here! Cops only!"

Pamela almost stumbled as she rushed toward the front doors as quickly as possible to get outside and let everyone waiting in the streets know what was happening.

"That's good." Connor confirmed as he looked over at Hank and watched as the senior detective's face paled to a ghastly shade.

"What about-" A shrill beep from the radio in Chris's hand caught Jacob's ear and he turned his attention to the young officer. Raising his gun Jacob panicked and pulled the trigger. "You said you wouldn't lie to me!"

Moving with incredible speed Connor managed to get himself over to where Chris was standing next to Gavin as they stood beside Hank's desk, and pushed the young officer to the side just as the bullet passed through the barrel. Unable to move fast enough to get out of the line of fire before the bullet reached where its original target had been Connor let out a sharp gasp of pain as the bullet cut through the left side of his neck with a splash of dark blue Thirium.

Collapsing to the floor on his right side Connor coughed once as blue blood dripped out of his mouth, and his neck began to bleed profusely. Too stunned to move, too shocked to speak, Connor just began to tremble as his Thirium gushed from the compromised main Thirial line running along the left side of his neck.

"C-Connor?!" Hank fell to his left side and immediately pressed his right hand over the bleeding wound while using his left hand to cradle Connor's head up from the floor and keep his neck straight. Watching as Connor's eyes began to slowly glaze over Hank applied as much pressure as he dared to the wound and spoke to the injured deviant in an impossibly calm voice. "You'll be okay, son. I gotcha'..."

Chris stared at Connor with shocked eyes while Gavin pulled him back up to his feet, took the radio from his palm and threw it across the bullpen for the three deviant hostage takers to see. Shaking with adrenaline Chris barely managed to find his voice as he realized what happened. "...Connor?"

Stepping forward Gavin put himself between Connor and the three gunman and held his arms out at his sides to show that he too was unarmed. "Look, you just shot two cops! If you want help you need to let us treat their injuries so they don't die!"

Jacob's hand began to tremble so much he dropped the gun to the floor at his feet. Staring at Connor as the deviant's neck continued to bleed and Thirium oozed blood out of his mouth, Jacob realized he just made a massive mistake. "...I...I didn't want to hurt them! I swear! It was an accident! My hand... It just... I don't know what happened! I panicked!"

"Intentional or not, it doesn't matter. They're bleeding out and they need help!"

"I-I-I can't just let them go!" Jacob quickly reclaimed his gun and then pointed the barrel at Gavin causing Gavin to raise his hands in the air in response. "My daughter still needs justice!"

Gavin wasn't going to let the deranged gunman call the shots any longer and took charge. "Look. This entire time you've been in here demanding justice there have been cops and detectives outside rounding up the people responsible for your daughter's death. I've been in contact with one such detective." Pulling his phone from his pocket Gavin let Jacob see his screen and the messages exchanged between Lucas and himself. "All six have been arrested and all six are at the Eastern Precinct right now being charged with breaking and entering, assault, hate crime, disorderly conduct, under age drinking, murder and anything else that can be stuck on 'em. It's going to take some time for this shit to get processed, and that's time that these two," slipping his phone back into his pocket Gavin pointed to the two bleeding detectives behind him. "don't have that kind of time!"

Jacob look down at Hank as the senior detective kept applying pressure to Connor's neck while Chris used tissues to wipe away the blood dripping from Connor's mouth. He truly didn't mean to shoot either Hank or Connor; he reacted to Hank reached for the phone and panicked when he heard the radio screeching.

"We're going to get these two the attention they need." Turning his back to Jacob without any fear Gavin knelt down beside Connor and looked at his glassy eyes with an unnerved gaze. The way Hank was applying pressure to the bullet wound seemed to be working well enough to keep the deviant from bleeding out, but Connor still needed technical assistance. "How's he doing, Lieutenant?"

"He's hanging on..." Readjusting his fingertips alongside Connor's bloody neck Hank let out a small sigh. "I can feel a pulse in his neck despite the injury. I'm not sure how, but he has an actual pulse."

"That's a good sign. And you?"

"Leg's killing me, and so's my head. Connor's worse off than I am."

"Then why the fuck are you turning gray?" The way Hank's complexion was paling hadn't escaped Gavin's attention. "You've lost a shit-ton of blood and need to see a doctor before that bullet does any permanent damage."

"And what do you suggest we do, Reed? We can't exactly get up and walk to the nearest hospital."

Watching Chris readily wiping the fresh blood from Connor's mouth and chin Gavin had a new idea. "Chris, take Hank's position. Hold the pressure on Connor's neck."

Hank immediately refused to let up on the pressure and gave Gavin an angered glare. "I got this!"

"You're tired and losing blood! Let Chris take over."

Slowly Connor's eyes blinked as he swallowed once, his throat shifting under Hank's touch as he cleared the blue blood from his mouth, then began to speak up in a very quiet whisper. "...I'm okay, Hank. ...Let go."

"You're bleeding. I'm NOT letting go."

"...Y-You need medical attention."

"And you need a technician."

Growing impatient Gavin practically pushed Hank aside as Chris placed his hands down on Connor's neck where Hank's hands had just been. "Lieutenant, you need to lay back."

"Fuck off!"

"Chris," ignoring the comment Gavin turned to lock eyes with Chris for only a moment before motion with his eyes toward Captain Fowler's office to indicate that they had one more ally in the bullpen. "hold the pressure on Connor's neck while I keep the pressure on the Lieutenant's leg." Glancing at Jacob over his left shoulder Gavin shot the deviant a dirty look. "You want justice? How're you going to get it while holding _cops hostage_?"

"...I want the killers brought here. Before me." Jacob stated with utter certainty in his words. "I want to look them in the eyes when they see what they have done. Not to me, but to my daughter."

"Yeah, criminals or not, no detective is going to march six people into a hostage situation!"

"...Jacob." Coughing weakly Connor managed to find his voice as his glassy eyes trailed lazily up toward Jacob's face. Seeing the desperation in Jacob's eyes, seeing the fear in Clara's body language and seeing the tears in Eric's eyes told Connor that regardless of what he said or what he tried to do, the day was going to end covered in blood. "...You want to get your daughter's killers in here?"

Growling a little Gavin shot the bleeding deviant a suspicious gaze. "Connor, shut up." Adding more pressure to the bullet wound in Hank's leg Gavin tried to not grimace at the warm blood seeping around his hands from under the jacket, or gag at the potent stench of blood in the air. "I got this!"

Speaking up again Connor maintained the role of hostage negotiator to the best of his ability. "...You need to let Hank go, Jacob. ...A trade, if you will."

The prospect sounded reasonable to Jacob. "A trade?"

"No!" Gavin nodded at Connor as he returned his eyes to the frosted over windows of Captain Fowler's office. "Let Connor go and they'll bring the six students in here... somehow. BUT they will be protected by six accompanying officers."

"No. I already let the receptionist go." Jacob refused the offer and tried to keep in control of the uncontrollable situation. "I've already given up one hostage, now I want those killers brought before me!"

"...Hank gets to go." Connor stated in a whisper as his eyes slipped shut. "...Then you will get what you want."

Hank refused to go anywhere and put a pale, cold hand on Connor's shoulder heavily. "You're hurt worse than I am. YOU go."

"...H-Hostage negotiator." Replying with a shaking voice Connor opened his eyes again. "...You n-need to go. ...L-Lucas will know what t-to do."

Jacob looked to Clara beside him as they engaged in silent cybernetic conversation. It was clear they were growing desperate and didn't know what to do. They hadn't planned on hurting anyone, but in the end they two detectives had become critically wounded. Jacob's eyes closed as he nodded his and looked over to Eric with a somber gaze.

"Eric, stay where you are. Clara, return to the backdoor." Tightening his hand around his gun Jacob gave the four detectives on the floor his answer. "Take the human outside. Connor stays here."

"No!" Hank tried and failed to get up as his leg had grown numb and heavy. "I won't leave my partner behind!"

Connor offered a compromise even as he continued to bleed out on the ground. "...G-Gavin, you take Hank outside. ...Chris w-will stay here with m-me so I'm not alone."

"Kid, no!"

Gavin had heard enough arguing and sided with Connor for once. "Lieutenant, _yes_." Pulling Hank's right arm around his shoulders Gavin pulled Hank up at his left side, his left arm wrapping around Hank's waist as he hefted the Lieutenant's heavier weight up from the floor, and shifted his own weight to keep Hank from falling on his damaged leg. "Lean on me."

"Let go!"

"Don't be such a dumb fucker! You need help."

"Connor's been shot in the neck!"

"And you've been shot in the thigh." Forcing Hank to limp forward and out of the bullpen Gavin struggled to help the wounded detective to walk with essentially only one leg over to the ambulance already called to the scene. "It's not a competition. You're both equally fucked!"

"Damn it, let go!"

"Too late," shifting his weight again Gavin directed Hank toward the front door to step outside and receive medical attention. "we're at the entrance."

Letting out a small breath Connor kept his eyes closed and informed Lucas through cybernetic contact that Hank had been let go as an exchange for the six arrested students, and to make sure the six students are properly protected. Still unable to confirm or deny that Eric was holding an explosive device Connor just laid still and tried to ignore the red warnings in his visual processor informing him of his low Thirium pressure and volume. "...Thank you."

Chris readjusted his hands to keep Connor's neck and the wound under a firm pressure as he strategically repositioned himself so the doorway to Captain Fowler's office was kept clear at all times. "You're going to be fine, man. Hank's going to be okay, too."

"...Thank you, C-Chris." Getting an update from Lucas as his brother stood outside with the arrested six students Connor gave Jacob a blank stare. "...They're outside. L-Let them in."

Jacob let out a shuddering breath as he nodded and motioned for Eric to rejoin him in the bullpen. "...Finally."

The front door opened wide and Lucas entered with Kevlar over his person, his badge in his left hand and his empty right hand still visible at all times. Standing at the entrance of the bullpen Lucas, with the six students on the tablet screens in the hands of the six officers behind him, called out to Jacob in a calm tone. "We've brought the people you wish to see, Jacob. Until we can guarantee their safety and the safety of the remaining hostages I will not permit them to walk any closer to the building."

"...They don't need to see me in person." Slipping his gun into the back of his jeans Jacob carefully took the blanket from Eric's arms. Holding the object for himself, his arms almost cradling the enigmatic item, Jacob made it known he was eager to bring everything to a close. "They need to see the true carnage of their crimes."

"I still need a sign of good faith from you, Jacob." Lucas glanced over at Connor and could see his brother laying in a slowly growing puddle of his own blue blood while Chris continued to apply pressure to the wound. Scanning over Connor's vital signs Lucas knew his brother was stable for the moment, but still needed technical assistance. "Before I let any of the six students near you I need to see the other hostages."

Jacob began crying a little as he sucked in a breath between his clenched teeth and wrapped his arms even tighter around the blanket. "...You see that they're both still alive. Just... Just let my daughter have her justice! It's all I want..."

Taking a slow step forward Lucas peered over the desks to get a direct line of sight to Connor and Chris on the ground. Connor had slipped into emergency stasis mode while Chris was remaining entirely calm as he expertly held pressure on the wound. "Officer Miller, are you harmed?"

"No. I haven't been injured or even threatened. I'm okay."

"Very well." Stepping back Lucas looked at Clara and then to Eric. "You have three guns, the officers who accompanied me in here are all armed and won't hesitate to open fire if they feel as though you're going to do something dangerous. Please understand that while we are not excusing the behavior of the six students, we cannot condone you harming them in response. That's not how justice should be achieved."

"...I will not physically harm them." Reaching for the gun tucked in his jeans Jacob held the weapon by the barrel, then dropped it on the floor before sliding it toward Lucas with his foot. "That's not my intention."

Slowly Lucas bent down and picked up the gun and put it aside on a nearby desk. "Tell your allies to lower their weapons."

Cybernetically Jacob told Clara and Eric to point their shotguns down toward the floor, but if anyone made a move toward them to raise the weapons once more and not blink. "...Done."

Turning to look at the gathered group near the front of the bullpen Lucas nodded and stretched out his right arm to keep the officers from getting too close to Jacob for any reason. Ready to make a move, ready to fight back if he needed to protect the people inside the precinct, Lucas preconstructed fifty-two separate methods of disarming and restraining the three deviants that would prevent anymore needless violence.

Whimpering and cowering where they stood the six students all looked into the screens letting them see Jacob inside the building. The arrested college students had Kevlar vests and personal officers to protect them in the event of physical retaliation even while outside the precinct, and yet they continued to fear for their lives as the single deviant addressed them in a low voice overflowing with frustrated emotions.

"You six..." Jacob let out a choking sob as he forced himself to speak to them through the screens. "You six broke into my home. You attacked me. You attacked my wife. You attacked my best friend. But worst of all, you attacked my daughter." With tears in his eyes Jacob studied the frightened faces of the college students all on display before him. "Why? Why would you do that? We were quietly living in our lives in what was supposed to be a safe place. What did we ever do to you?"

No one answered the questions. Crying and sniffling the students finally seemed to understand that what they had done was inexcusable.

"You got drunk and you targeted my apartment. Why?" Tightening his arms around the blanket again Jacob just shook his head with disappointment. "I don't know who any of you are, neither do my wife or my friend. And I certainly know my daughter never knew you. So why did you do it? For fun? Were you bored? Did my family's contentedness somehow threaten you?"

The group of students continued to cry, five of them anyway, as they had no answer to give. There was no excusing their behavior or justification to even give them the remotest of doubts.

"She screamed." Jacob stated as his tone dropped and a strange numbness fell over his words. "Dahlia, my little girl, screamed. She begged you to stop, she begged you to leave her alone, she tried to get up and run or hide, but you..." His eyes narrowed on the face of Benjamin Perkins as he spoke. "You grabbed her by her shoulders and you threw her on the ground where you proceeded to kick her. Over and over... She cried and then suddenly fell silent. You took one look at her bleeding body while your friends held me back and then you laughed... You LAUGHED."

Benjamin paled with fear but didn't look at all ashamed.

"You thought it was funny that my daughter had been so scared and had been begging for mercy. Let me ask you this, is it STILL funny?"

Gently pulling the blanket away from the object in his arms Jacob began crying even harder as he revealed the bruised and pale face of a shutdown child android as he spoke its name. "...This is Dahlia. My daughter. You killed her! That's funny, right?"

Five of the students burst into tears and began shaking uncontrollably, while Benjamin alone just gave the deceased android an emotionless stare through the screen.

"Well, laugh! Laugh at her! It was funny last night, why isn't funny now?!"

Krista lost her cool and sobbed with utter remorse in her words. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

Benjamin made a move to 'shush' her but the cop behind him kept him from moving.

"B-Ben said we were just going to mess with a few store mannequins and scare some people! We didn't... I don't remember how much I had to drink! I'm so sorry! I didn't... We didn't..."

Speaking up as well Dominick supported Krista's claims as she trailed off. "Ben said you weren't... alive. He said we could really hurt anyone! We were all so stressed out from school and... We didn't know we really hurting anyone! We're sorry! We're so sorry!"

Jacob held Dahlia's body closer to his chest as he saw the tears of five of the six students and knew they were truly sorry for what they had done. Every one of them was crying save for Benjamin who just looked like he was annoyed by an inconvenience, rather than actually accepting that he had committed a serious felony.

Lucas's heart went out to the deviant and he cybernetically update everyone outside confirming that there was no bomb inside the building. "Jacob, you have my sincerest condolences for your loss. But taking hostages and being violent isn't the way to handle this."

"...I know. But it was the only way I had." Kissing Dahlia's forehead Jacob wept deeply as glared at Benjamin through the screen. "He was the one who led the group inside my apartment. He was the one who threw the first punch. He was the one who targeted Dahlia and chased her through the apartment as she cried and tried to get away. He alone is responsible for my daughter's death."

"He will be charged-"

"No. Not good enough." Tightening his arms around Dahlia yet again Jacob looked over at Connor and watched as the unconscious deviant's face paled as he continued to lose blood and his artificial skin thinned significantly. "...I want to look into the eyes of my daughter's murderer. Give me this simple request and I'll end this. It's clear that Connor will not last much longer without technical assistance."

Chris had noticed that Connor was beginning to shiver under his palm as the severe blood loss stole his strength. "Detective Blake, I think he's going into shock. What do I do?"

Lucas looked at his brother on the floor and knelt beside him without any hesitation. Pressing his exposed right palm to Connor's left cheek Lucas ran a direct diagnostic that caused his calm blue L.E.D. to yellow, the color matching Connor's own L.E.D. as it glowed in an amber hue in his right temple. "...His system is struggling to compensate for the Thirium loss. His non-vital programs have begun shutting down one by one, and soon his biocomponents will do the same."

"What can I do?"

"Keep the pressure on his neck." Glancing up at Captain Fowler's office Lucas detected the commanding officer's vital signs and knew that he was moving toward the door of the office. His thermal scan let him see Captain Fowler's location and body position, and knew he was armed. "And keep your head down."

"Right." Shifting his weight a little Chris repositioned his hand a little to keep a cramp from setting in while he continued to apply pressure. "Hang on, Connor."

Standing back up Lucas turned to face Jacob and gave him a stern look. "You wish to look Benjamin Perkins in the eyes and I wish to save Connor's life. Let me take Connor outside and-"

"No. No more negotiation, no more trades. Bring my daughter's killer in here or one of us finishes Connor off. You have five minutes."

Thinking quickly Lucas cybernetically connected to Gavin outside and asked him to call Captain Fowler's personal phone as opposed to the office phone to let him know what was happening. "Very well." Approaching the six officers still holding the tablet screens Lucas motioned for them to leave. "I will personally escort Benjamin Perkins inside and protect him."

Jacob wept harder as he cradled Dahlia against his chest. Clara silently wept from the rear of the bullpen while Eric shed his own tears near the front. It was clear that Dahlia was absolutely loved and that her death had been the unorthodox family's heart.

After a few seconds Lucas returned to the bullpen with Benjamin behind him. Moving slow and making sure that Benjamin stayed behind him at all times Lucas neared Jacob and gave him a focused look. "This is as close as you're going to get, Jacob. Don't do anything foolish."

Jacob just stared at Benjamin as the student cowered behind Lucas timidly. "You killed Dahlia. You killed my daughter. You are a killer. No matter where you go, what you do or what you try to tell yourself one thing will always remain true: You're a ruthless, heartless, cowardly murderer!"

Benjamin let out a sound akin to a whimper as tried to hide behind Lucas as much as possible.

"Look at her. Look at Dahlia. Look at the little girl you killed!" Running his fingers through Dahlia's dark hair Jacob's tear filled eyes filled with rage. "Be proud of yourself for your actions. You took an innocent life and were able to walk away without a single mark against you. You're a law student, right? Did you learn how to kill and get away with it in school, or did you learn from your father?"

Lucas's posture stiffened while Chris just stared at Jacob with wide empathetic eyes.

"I know what your father did. He's the reason Dahlia lost her parents. They were murdered in one of the recycling camps he sanctioned. I found her crying in the snow, cold, unclothed and weeping over the bodies of her parents. I took her hand and held her tight as she cried into my shoulder. I escaped the raid on Jericho just to find a frightened and orphaned child who had seen only cruelty and hatred in what was supposed to be a new world of peace and tolerance."

Holding onto Dahlia tightly Jacob's hand reached into the blanket and took hold of something unseen.

"Clara had been hiding an abandoned building, nursing her wounds and waiting for help. She was rounded up and taken to one of the camps to be executed as your father had ordered. She was fortunate and left with her life. Eric had been wounded during the Raid and had to hide during the Revolution or risk death. When I met Clara she told me of the horrors she witnessed during the executions and swore she'd help me protect Dahlia. We fell in love and took in Dahlia as our own daughter, and when we were reunited with Eric we had a complete family."

Speaking from his heart Jacob seemed to be giving a eulogy rather than a statement.

"You tore us apart. You took away Dahlia and there's nothing that can be done to bring her back. Just as your own father was able to walk away from mass murder; _genocide_ , you too were able to walk away from a murder charge without the slightest complication." Pulling a second gun from under the blanket Jacob pressed the barrel of the weapon under his chin and closed his eyes. "What's one more death? You have plenty of room for blood on your hands..."

Lucas's priority was to protect Benjamin, as repugnant as the responsibility was he couldn't leave the young man unguarded. Having not anticipated a second gun all Lucas could do was try to make a grab for the gun before it was too late. "Jacob! Don't!"

The sound of gunshot filled the bullpen, but the bullet didn't originate from Jacob's gun, it came from Captain Fowler's gun. The seasoned detective had pulled open his office door, took aim at Jacob's left shoulder and opened fire with impressive timing and accuracy. The bullet passed through Jacob's shoulder causing him to stumble back a little. Choosing to hold onto Dahlia rather than the gun Jacob lost his grip and was effectively unarmed.

Lucas dove for the gun, grabbed it and got back to his feet within a matter of seconds. Returning to his original position Lucas made sure he was still between Jacob and Benjamin, and pushed the younger man to get him to back up toward the front of the bullpen behind them.

"Don't move!" Barking his orders Captain Fowler exited his office and kept his gun trained on Jacob as the now wounded and bleeding deviant clutched his daughter's body to his chest. "You two!" Shouting at Clara and Eric as they rushed to Jacob's sides Captain Fowler took full control of the situation. "Drop your guns!"

Clara and Eric tossed aside the shotguns and knelt beside Jacob on the floor and put their hands on the backs of their heads to surrender.

"Chris, get tech down here and get Connor some help." Turning to look at Lucas who was still positioned between Benjamin and the three deviant gunmen Captain Fowler gave him an order as well. "You get that piece of shit out of here. I'll watch these three."

"Yes, sir." Lucas turned around, put his hand on Benjamin's shoulder and marched him out of the precinct.

Quickly Chris managed to reach a phone on a nearby desk and called the dispensary on the second floor to ask for assistance and to have the building's current lockdown lifted. It wasn't long before Joel and half a dozen officers rushed into the bullpen to check out the aftermath of the hostage situation.

"Don't you even think about moving." Captain Fowler warned as he kept his eyes on the surrendering trio before him. "You shot two of my detectives, held four of them captive, pointed your guns at all four of them and you threatened the life of our receptionist. I understand your pain but your behavior was still illegal."

"...I know." Jacob admitted fault as he tightened his arms around Dahlia and slowly knelt on the floor as he grieved with his family. "That's why I wanted to die. At least then I'd be reunited with Dahlia on the other side. I imagine she's been reunited with her parents by now, but I can't live without her in my life."

A few feet away from the deviant trio Joel had quickly applied a pressure bandage to Connor's neck and taken his vital signs. Connor was very weak and it was a struggle to keep him stable as his Thirium loss began to cause his system complications. "The bullet didn't destroy the left ascending Thirial line," Joel noted as he examined the damage. "but it cannot be repaired by his self healing program alone. He needs to see a technician, NOW."

Right on cue a stretcher was rolled into the bullpen by two E.F.T.'s with Lucas leading the way. As the E.F.T.'s were shown into the precinct the three deviant hostage takers were all handcuffed and escorted to holding cells by the other officers so Captain Fowler could finally breathe and sort through the mess.

"Chris." Turning around Captain Fowler faced the younger officer and holstered his gun. "I know you said you're not hurt, but you're going to get a check-up at the hospital and take the rest of today and all of tomorrow off."

Standing up from the floor and backing away from Connor to give the E.F.T.'s more room to work Chris acknowledged his commanding officer respectfully. "Yes, sir. Are you harmed?"

"No, I'm okay. Just got one mother of a headache."

"Need me to say anything to Lieutenant Anderson?"

"If you see him at the hospital let him know everything ended peacefully. I'll see him myself later."

"Right." Giving Connor a sympathetic glance as the deviant was carefully placed onto the stretcher for transport Chris felt his hands shaking and knew he needed to call his wife again. "I... I'll go to the hospital and then file my report from home."

"Good man." Patting Chris's shoulder Captain Fowler just stared at Connor as the security straps were placed over his body. "Clever thinking with the radio, but if this happens again you get your ass OUT of the hostage situation, don't join it."

"Yes, sir. You have my word!"

* * *

Riding in the back of the android unique ambulance alongside Connor as the E.F.T.'s tended to his wounded neck Lucas cybernetically sent Noreen a text that he was going to the facility to be with Connor, and that he was unharmed. Watching as his brother's soulful brown eyes slowly opened and stared blankly at the ceiling of the ambulance above him Lucas spoke to Connor in a level tone of voice as the E.F.T.'s took his vitals, kept pressure on the bandages over his neck and started a Thirium I.V. in his left arm.

"Connor? Connor, you're going to be fine."

"...L-Lucas?"

"That's right. I'm beside you."

"Jacob..." Trailing off for a moment Connor's eyes blinked very slowly before resuming the unseeing stare at the ceiling. "...He wanted justice for his daughter."

"That's right. He's been arrested and no one was else was injured."

"H-He was a father..."

"Yes, he adopted Dahlia after she was orphaned during the Revolution."

"...H-Hank was a father." Flinching a little as the E.F.T.'s placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth Connor continued his odd train of thought. "...He was in pain, too. D-Didn't hurt others... Wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Try to take it easy, brother. You're a little delirious from insipid shock."

"...E-Even without Cole in his life H-Hank is still a father."

"Yes, that's also right. No one ever stops being a parent."

"...He calls me... son. A-Am I... But... I'm not... Not..."

"Connor lay still and stop talking. You need to save your strength." Putting his right palm over Connor's hair Lucas gave his big brother a reassuring voice to listen to as they neared the Epsilon Facility. "Go into emergency rest mode for now. Once you're awake again your neck will be repaired and you can see Hank. Okay?"

Closing his eyes again Connor's body relaxed and his head lolled a little to the left as he lost consciousness.

"It's okay, brother." Pulling his hand back from Connor's hair Lucas bowed his head a little as he cybernetically relayed everything to both precincts and let them know that Connor had briefly regained consciousness en route to the facility. "You're going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

The messy hostage situation and its outcome was broadcast over the news, and the disgraced college students were all known to the city for their malicious crime and the egregious lack of punishment courtesy of agent Richard Perkins abusing his authority. Since it was the Eastern Precinct who rearrested the six students the media was hovering over that particular location, while the higher-ups at the Central Precinct were struggling with damage control since it was through them that Agent Perkins caused the entire fiasco to even happen. Giving no statement Captain Fowler left the higher-ups on their own to give a statement and try to save face.

Due to Hank being shot during the messy ordeal security at St. Mercy Hospital had been increased as a means of keeping nosy reporters from getting inside and bothering Hank after recovering from his emergency surgery. Fortunately, no one had slipped inside. Dr. Caleb Wilson had personally taken over Hank's care once more as he felt as though he owed both Hank and Connor special treatment.

The past fall Caleb's brother, a cop, had been shot while responding to a hostage situation at an apartment downtown. Connor had been the negotiator at the scene and had taken the time to save his brother's life by tying a tourniquet around his injured brother's arm. Knowing it was an android, a now deviant detective, who had saved his brother Dr. Wilson decided to double his preferential treatment toward cops as his patients, and he began educating himself on android technical treatment just in case a deviant ever needed his help.

Hovering over the recovery bed as Hank slowly came out of anesthesia Dr. Wilson checked Hank's vitals and spoke to him in a low voice. "Lieutenant Anderson? Can you hear me?"

Muttering for a moment Hank's head lolled to the left toward Dr. Wilson's voice as he took in a deep breath to clear his head. "...Y-Yeah."

"Do you know where you are?"

Opening his groggy blue eyes Hank glanced about the bland white walls of the hospital's recovery room. He saw the muted cardiac monitor beside him, felt the nasal canula under his nose, felt the I.V. in the bend of his left arm, smelled the annoying stench of cleansers in the air and felt a dull ache in his right leg. The damaged leg had been splinted in a brace after being wrapped up in gauze as a post operative measure.

"...H-Hospital." Finding his voice again Hank answered the question correctly. "I'm in the hospital."

"That's right. You're lucky, the bullet missed everything vital and it only fractured your femur rather than breaking through the bone." Making a note in Hank's electronic chart Dr. Wilson was satisfied that Hank was going to make a full recovery. "It's still going to hurt like a son of a bitch for six to eight weeks, but you'll heal quicker than you would from a full bone break."

"...How bad was the damage?" Opening his blue eyes more fully Hank's irises cleared up as he became more alert. "...How's Connor?"

"The muscle was torn, the bone was fractured and a few blood vessels needed to be repaired." Walking around the bed Dr. Wilson pulled back the pale blue privacy curtain between Hank's bed and the neighboring bed to reveal Hank's sleeping roommate. "And Connor's right ascending Thirial line was repaired perfectly by Dr. Hetfield at the Epsilon Facility about two hours ago."

Surprised to see Connor asleep in the hospital bed with a Thirium I.V. connected to the bend of his left arm Hank blinked his eyes a few time as he tried to figure out what he was seeing. "...Connor? Why's he here and not in a facility?"

"Shortly after regaining consciousness at the facility he tried to get up and leave so he could check in on you. As a compromise to get Connor to actually rest Lucas brought him here, told me what was going on and we both decided it would be easier to just let Connor rest near you. I'm not too familiar with deviant behavior," the kind and honest doctor admitted as he checked the line in Connor's arm carefully. "but it seems like Connor has a little problem with being alone."

"Y-Yeah. The kid hates being by himself for too long, even after having a bad day. He must've been stressing himself out..." Sitting up a little in the bed Hank groaned as the motion affected his healing leg, and he promptly stopped moving. Taking in a few deep breaths Hank waited for the pain to pass before he spoke again. "...Where is Lucas right now?"

"He's speaking with your Captain outside and giving his side of the story about what went down. He'll be back soon." With Connor's line checked Dr. Wilson pushed aside the white blanket over Hank's leg to check on the bandages and brace beneath. There was no sign of bleeding or destabilization, and the color to Hank's legs all the way down to his toes was still good. No internal hemorrhage or poor circulation present. "Looks like you're both on the mend and just need some rest. Since you were wounded in an area with such deep tissue and numerous blood vessels we're going to keep you here for forty-eight hours and then you can go home to rest. You'll be on antibiotics and painkillers as well."

"Great... Looking forward to be stuck handling paperwork behind a desk all damn day again."

"Could be worse."

"Yeah, yeah... Thanks for you help, doc."

"No problem. I'll be back in an hour to check on you, but just press the 'call' button if you need anything at all."

"Right, I know the drill." Turning to look at Connor laying in the bed beside his own Hank sighed and stare at the thick white bandages wrapped around the deviant's neck warily. Connor was wearing a pair of teal blue scrubs and seemed to be sleeping well as his yellow L.E.D. cycled in a steady pulse in his right temple. "Glad you're okay, kid. That was too damn close."

"He was very worried about you." Lucas walked into the private recovery room and stood beside Hank's bed. "Despite being told to lay still and rest Connor insisted on checking on you. Fortunately, Dr. Wilson is very patient and understanding."

"Yeah, I'm glad I got one of the cool doctors, and not one of those 'by-the-book', got a permanent rectal thermometer up their ass type of doctor." Returning his attention to Connor beside him Hank tried to relax as much as possible. "How bad was he hurt?"

"The damage was substantial but not irreparable, or necessarily lethal. Dr. Hetfield was able to repair the main line without any complications, and he was able to reshape the damaged plastimetal frame to ensure that the line beneath has been fully protected."

"Good. A bullet through the neck is just... Shit. That scared the Hell out of me."

"I can understand. I imagine that fear was mutual since Connor didn't want to rest and he wanted to check on you before he even began to rest."

"How about you and everyone else? Anyone else get hurt?"

"Beyond Jacob himself, no. Captain Fowler had to subdue him with a bullet."

"Subdue?" Sitting upright again Hank shifted his weight to keep the strain off his healing leg. Looking over at Connor for a moment as the deviant's chest slowly rose and fell as he slept Hank began to contemplate how lucky he and Connor truly were after the hostage situation came to an end. "What the hell did I miss?"

Explaining everything that happened after Hank had been taken to safety by Gavin, and of how the hostage negotiation came to its bitter end Lucas made sure Hank knew that things couldn't have ended any better, and that neither he nor Connor should ever blame themselves for what happened. Placing a chair between the two beds Lucas pressed his bare right palm down on Connor's left forearm to run a quick diagnostic since there was no Thirial activity monitor in the hospital to record Connor's vital signs.

"Connor is stable and his repaired line is holding strong. He'll be waking up within two hours, eighteen minutes and forty-three seconds."

"...Think you could stick around for a while, Lucas? It's going to take me a while to wrap my head around everything that happened, and I'd rather talk to someone who isn't my commanding officer or a smug Sergeant who dragged my ass out of the precinct."

"Of course, Hank. I'll stay. Captain Fowler is still here but Gavin has gone back to the apartment to try to unwind."

"Good, good... And, uh, could you tell me when you and Connor became brothers?"

Lucas gave Hank a somewhat embarrassed look as he replied in a way that was like a child being asked about a little secret from a parent. "...Excuse me?"

"I remember hearing something about you being Connor's brother today. It's not a problem, I'm just wondering when it became official?"

"...I guess it sort of happened when Connor came by my apartment to visit me after the incident with the 'red ice' dealers. We spoke for a while and realized that the worry we show one another is similar to that of siblings. Since we're the last of our kind and there will be no other 'RK-800' or 'RK-900' models created it makes sense to accept one another as brothers, rather than acquaintances."

"Cool. I'm glad you two are brothers now. I think it'll help you both adapt to deviancy easier if you have each other to lean on."

"I'd like to have a family." Speaking up in a relatively wary tone Lucas pressed his hands together and rubbed his palms as if nervous. The discussion he had with Gavin a few months back was still vivid in his mind. "I understand that the pain of loss that comes from a family is extreme, but I'd prefer to risk it than live without knowing what it feels like to have a family."

"Never let fear stop you from new experiences, kid. That's something humans still need to learn, too."

"May I ask how you were able to... cope... after you lost your own family?"

"A lot of whiskey," there was no hesitation to the answer as Hank replied honestly. "a lot of shitty food, hiding in the dark, pushing people away and getting lost in my own misery. I really don't recommend it."

"What changed? You're sober, taking care of yourself and you're being more social."

"Having Connor show up in my life helped out immensely. He refused to take my bullshit and whipped my ass back into action."

"Is that why you took him in after the Revolution? Gratitude?"

"I took him in because he's my friend, Lucas. He needed somewhere to live and someone to help him. He saved my life and I wanted to save him in return."

Lucas fell silent for a moment and focused his gray eyes on the floor at his feet.

"What is it you really want to ask? I'm on a shit-ton of painkillers right now, so this is the best time to ask anything you want."

Raising his gaze for a moment Lucas let out a soft sigh through his nose as he forced himself to lock eyes with Hank. "...Do you see Connor as your family?"

"Do I-" The question was very unexpected and stunned Hank for a moment. Such a concept wasn't unusual for Hank in any capacity, yet he still wasn't sure how to respond. "Well, I guess I do. He's very much like a kid trying to figure out this world, and he needs someone to help him understand what's going on as he grows and adapts. Having him around has been good for me, and all I can hope to do is be good for him."

"Would you consider him... Never mind. Sorry." Stopping the question before he even asked it Lucas's blue L.E.D. flashed to red as he decided he accidentally overstepped his bounds. "Forget I brought it up."

Hank knew what Lucas was going to ask and answered it anyway. "...In a way, yes. I do think of Connor as a son."

Gray eyes went wide with shock at the answer. "Y-You do?"

"Yes. I can't really explain it since humans are all kinds of fucked up and we're emotionally illogical, but it's like Connor is my second born son and I only just got to meet him last winter. He's my kid."

"That is an unusual reaction to such an unexpected introduction to one another."

"Tell me about it..." Tugging a little at the canula under his nose Hank tried to ignore the bruise like ache in his leg and gave Lucas a tired stare. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. When Connor wakes up wake me up, too. I want him to know I'm okay."

"I understand." Cybernetically Lucas dimmed the lights in the room and remained in the seat. "I'll take the time to finish my report and file it with my precinct while you rest."

"Right. Thanks for sticking around."

"You're welcome." Glancing at Connor at his side again Lucas gave his big brother a respectful nod. "I'll be here when you both wake up."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by BKt800 & ZestyPeach: officers at the precinct are taken hostage, as well as Connor, and the deviant detective has to find a way to get everyone out alive and safe while sacrificing himself in the process 
> 
> AND 
> 
> The DPD is held hostage by androids with a grudge; Hank and Connor try to quell the situation while they both have sustained terrible injuries.


	48. Lost In Yourself

Retreating to the cabin for a three day weekend of calmness and hopeful normalcy Hank, Connor and Lucas spent time together while hiding away from the rest of the world. Laying over the length of the sofa in the livingroom with a age worn book in his hands Hank listened to the soothing sound of the rain pounding against the roof and against the windows as an early summer storm fell over the lake. Lightly rubbing his left hand along Sumo's side as the massive dog napped on the floor beside the couch Hank put down the book with his right hand and gazed through the large window in the nearby kitchen leading out into the backyard of the expansive property.

Lucas had driven the two detectives to the cabin since Hank's leg needed to heal and Connor's injury made his driving momentarily questionable. Returning to the city to work two more shifts Lucas drove back to the cabin on the third day to drive the duo back home. More fascinated by the storm and less interested with the hour long drive back to the city Lucas stood on the back porch to watch the rain pour over the lake, while Connor had gone into the clearing to check on his flower growing over the secret grave.

As the storm grew in intensity and the rain began pounding down like hammers over the roof Hank let out a soft sigh and sat upright on the sofa as he called out to Lucas in a loud but not shouting voice. "Hey, Lucas?"

The deviant turned to face Hank through the window behind him, then opened the same window before replying to the human inside. "Yes, Hank?"

"Where's Connor?"

"In the clearing."

"Still?" It had been almost five hours since he last saw the missing deviant, and even then it was already raining. "He's been there all morning..."

"I'll go and check on him. Perhaps he's trying to protect the clearing from potential storm damage."

"Yeah, make sure he isn't going to try to climb a damn tree again..."

Unsure of what Hank was talking about Lucas simply turned around the pulled up the hood of his red 'Detroit Gears' hoodie to protect his hair from the rain as he made his way over to the treeline. Pushing aside the thin trees and overgrown flora Lucas detected Connor's faint footsteps imprinted on the forest floor, and trailed his big brother to the clearing on the other side of the treeline.

"Connor?"

Receiving no reply Lucas continued to walk forward until he located Connor standing before the grave with his eyes transfixed on the growing flower and his L.E.D. cycling in a nervous yellow. His clothing had been soaked through by the warm rain and despite his apparent discomfort from being caught in the storm Connor wasn't moving or even complaining about what he was experiencing.

"Brother? Are you okay?"

"...I'm not harmed."

"Do you need help with something?"

"...No."

The unhelpful answers only caused Lucas's curiosity to mount. Approaching his brother slowly Lucas stood beside Connor and followed Connor's gaze to the growing flower at the head of the grave resting just before the white stone. "What's wrong?"

"...The flower. The flower is wrong."

"The flower?" Staring at the growing flora intently Lucas saw no sign of disease or damage on the flower itself. The stem was a deep dark green with what looked like small sharp nubs running up its length. The singular pale bud at the top of the stem seemed to be eager to gain nutrition and begin blooming. "But... it's alive. It's healthy."

"...It's not the flower I _wanted_."

"How so?"

"Lucas," staring at the flower as if he were looking at an abomination of nature Connor explained his sudden resentment toward its existence. "I planted the seed of a white carnation. At least, that's what I had been told I had purchased." Running a scan over the flower as it flourished in the clearing Connor identified the plant with great interest and loathing. "...It's a rosa of the of the Rosaceae family."

"Your carnation is in fact a rose?"

"Correct."

"Can I ask why this upsets you?"

"Because I wanted a _white carnation_. They are supposed to represent good fortune."

"Roses are for difficult to cultivate and grow. You should be-"

"I _hate_ roses, Lucas." The reply was as sharp as it was angered. "I hate them. They remind me of..." Trailing off as he didn't want to mention Amanda in any capacity Connor shook his head and continued to glare at the offensive flower. "It doesn't matter. I just hate them, and I don't want to take care of one."

Unsure of what to do or what to say Lucas eyed the growing rose with a curious eye and was met with a brief flash of a locked up memory from his past as an obedient machine of an android. The image was of the very Zen Garden that was Connor's Mind Palace. Seeing the blood red roses growing in the trestle that stretched from floor and up to the seemingly endless sky above gave Lucas pause. The briefly seen facade of a woman with a cold gaze and a rose in her hands was enough to shake Lucas to his core, and give him all the information he needed to understand Connor's resentment.

"...The roses. They belonged to your handler." The unlocked memory gave him all the answers he needed. "They belonged to Amanda."

Lowering his eyes to the grave and away from the rose Connor's shoulders tensed up and his eyes filled with tears. "...The very sight of a rose or even the scent is enough to give me nightmares. I always see her and there are times where I can hear her voice. Even though she's gone she still taunts me. I do my best to escape her hold and to move on from my past, and yet there are still obstacles in my way that prevent me from ever truly escaping."

"Connor, it's a simple flower that has grown under your care and devotion. Carnation or a rose shouldn't matter in the end."

"But it does. It's not what I _wanted_ , and I no longer _care_ about its existence."

"...Do you want me to remove it from the grave for you?"

"Remove it?" The offer wasn't expected and Connor couldn't even preconstruct an outcome after it had been taken away. "And do what with it?"

"Dispose of it."

Disposing of the rose was completely unacceptable. "...No."

"I truly do not understand. You don't wish to have the rose under your care, but you do not want it removed, either?"

Glancing at the rose again Connor ran a scan and confirmed that it was healthy, and actively growing right before his eyes. "...It's alive, Lucas. I... I don't want to kill it. I don't want to kill anyone, even if it's just a flower." Letting his shoulders slump again Connor let out a soft sigh as he glanced up at the rain seeping through the forest canopy overhead. "It's... not the rose's fault there was a mix-up with the florist. It's not the rose's fault that I have such negative emotions and memories toward roses in general."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"...Leave it be. I won't interfere with its growth and it cannot harm me in any capacity."

"Then it's time to leave it behind and return to the cabin. This rain can affect your thermal regulator, and you know you're susceptible to the cold."

Without a word Connor returned his gaze to his brother and allowed Lucas to escort him from the clearing and back toward the cabin. Giving the budding rose one final glance over his right shoulder Connor tried to push aside his dark memories of Amanda and of how she had betrayed him and tried to kill him with a freezing blizzard inside his own mind during the night of the Revolution.

"I know you've made a full recovery since your release from the facility," Lucas stated strictly as a means of breaking the silence between them. "but I wish to examine your neck and ensure that the Thirial line is still stable."

"...Very well."

Opening the backdoor Lucas put his right hand to Connor's left shoulder and pushed his brother inside the warm cabin and over to the livingroom. "Your hoodie is soaked through." Pulling back his hand Lucas looked down at his palm and used a hand towel in the kitchen to dry off. "Remove it before it affects your thermal regulator in a negative manner."

Pausing as he entered the livingroom Connor lowered his hood from his head and then pulled the black D.P.D. hoodie off and over his head to dry out for a moment. In doing so Connor revealed that his black t-shirt beneath was also soaked and was now clinging uncomfortably to his artificial skin.

"Jeez, son." Hank had noticed that Connor was drenched in the rain and seemed to be a little cold as a result. "Why'd ya' stay out in the rain for so long?"

"...I became lost in thought for an extended period of time."

"What were you thinking so damn hard about?"

"...Hank, that flower I had been growing isn't a carnation after all." Unsure of how to explain his emotions Connor just spoke the simple truth. "It's a rose."

"Really? That's weird."

"Agreed."

"I'm not a botanist but I'm certain it's entirely possible for flower seeds to get mislabeled by mistake." Just like Lucas had been, Hank didn't understand why Connor was so disheartened by a flower. "Besides, roses are pretty tough to grow. It's amazing you got it to grow at all since you thought it was something completely different."

Muttering his response Connor didn't resist as Lucas guided him over to the nearby recliner to sit down. "...I hate roses."

Lucas gave Hank a discreet glance that told him he'd explain things later. "Let me see your neck, brother." Lightly Lucas pulled on the collar of Connor's t-shirt and looked at the left side of his neck. There was no discoloration or swelling, and Connor wasn't in pain even as Lucas pressed his fingertips along the repaired Thirial line. "It seems you've fully recovered and can return to the precinct."

"...That's good."

Before Lucas backed off Hank brought up something interesting he didn't even question when Connor had been shot. "Hey, Lucas. Do me a favor before you walk away from him."

"Huh?" Giving the senior detective an odd look Lucas was unsure what Hank was asking of him.

"Do a pulse check on him."

"A... pulse check?"

"I swear when I was holding pressure on his neck I could feel a pulse. He's not supposed to have one, right?"

Now curious about the question Lucas pressed his right index and middle fingertips against the side of Connor's throat and indeed felt a steady pulse under his touch. "...Connor, you have a pulse point in your neck."

Unfazed by the comment Connor just shrugged his shoulders a little. "It must be another change courtesy of the update."

"That's possible." Moving his hand down to Connor's left wrist Lucas checked for a radial pulse as well. "You seem to have the same notable pulse points that I had been given upon my design completion. The software update's ability to increase your exterior sensor's sensitivity seems to have resulted in tangible pulse points forming as well."

"I wish I could turn off my sensors again. My neck, while healed, is still sore."

Lucas nodded as he took a step back and pulled off his red hoodie and grabbed onto Connor's hoodie to lay them both out to dry. "I understand. The enhanced sensors have as many cons as they do pros."

Rising from the recliner Connor picked at the fabric of his wet t-shirt and made his way toward the staircase to get to his room and change his clothing. "I'll begin packing so we can return to Detroit. It'd be best if we leave before the storm gets any worse and the roads begin to flood."

"Good idea." Hank readjusted his position on the sofa and rubbed his hand along his sore right thigh. Not looking forward to having to lay over the backseat again during the hour long drive Hank made sure to save his place in his book so he could help the time pass by quicker. "Lucas," whispering the moment he heard Connor's bedroom door close Hank got the attention of the second deviant as Lucas draped the two wet hoodies over a countertop in the kitchen. "what's going on with the damn rose?"

"That is an interesting discussion." Keeping his voice low Lucas returned to the livingroom and gave Sumo some ear rubs as he answered the question with a dour tone. "Please keep this quiet for Connor's own peace of mind. I don't want him to think we're talking about him behind his back."

"You have my word. I just want to know what's bothering him so I don't accidentally make things worse."

* * *

Courtesy of the blatant example of people with authority abusing said authority keeping every precinct in the city on their toes, every detective in the city was eager to prove that they were against Agent Perkins pulling strings to let his son get away with an egregious crime such as murder. The five students who had been with Benjamin Perkins during the assault and murder delivered statements confirming that he was the one who bought the alcohol, drove to the android apartment and led the charge inside. They also confirmed that Benjamin has been spouting anti-android sentiment since his admission to school, and were able to prove that he was part of underground anti-android hate groups as well. The five students were given more lenient sentences for their cooperation, but they'd all have criminal records and be expelled from school for their participation. Benjamin's fate was going to be much worse but it'd take time for justice to play its part in his life.

Ignoring the stares from the other officers as he propped his right leg up on a chair to keep it from hurting him Hank adjusted an ice pack over his thigh, and resumed focusing on his report. Needing to go into great detail regarding the hostage situation; his role, his actions, his words and how he came to be injured, Hank became as mentally exhausted as he was physically drained.

"Son of a bitch..." Pressing his chin into his left palm as he rested his elbow atop the desk Hank used his right hand to slowly type on his keyboard since he had nothing but reports to handle all day anyway, and grumbled at getting yet another e-mail from the higher-ups. "If I could just make one week without someone from higher-up breathing down my neck to cover their own ass I'd be over the damn moon."

Rubbing his left fingertips over the left side of his neck Connor stared at the bonsai tree in the left corner of his desk and found himself thinking about the rose back at the cabin. "...Perhaps you should change your e-mail address and not inform them of the change."

Laughing a little at the suggestion Hank let out a soft sigh and gave his partner a coy grin. "Why not? It's not like those assholes would even notice."

A new case appeared on Connor's terminal screen and pulled his attention away from the plant and back to his work. Reading over the details on the screen Connor sighed a little and gave Hank a somewhat annoyed glance. "There's been a reported case of 'devil's kiss' found in a recycling bin behind an android exclusive apartment downtown. It falls in our jurisdiction."

"Well, I'd go with ya', but..." Needlessly motioning to his healing leg Hank gave Connor a subtle sigh. "Kinda' stuck here."

"I'll investigate the scene and connect my system to your phone so you can see it in real time through my own eyes."

"You can do that?"

"Yes. It's not difficult."

"All right, cool. You go out in the field and I'll stay here and drown in paperwork."

"I believe you have the better end of this current arrangement." Standing up from his desk Connor smoothed out his uniform and pulled the car keys from his right jean pocket. Holding the keys in his right hand Connor nodded at Tina and requested her assistance. "Tina? Would you like some additional experience in handling narcotics?"

"Who wouldn't?" Finishing off her coffee Tina smacked Gavin's right foot as her partner kept his legs kicked up on top of his desk casually. "I'm outta' here with Connor. Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"No promises, Ti'."

Joining Connor at his desk Tina gave the deviant detective a kind smile. "Ready to go, Sergeant?"

"Yes. It should be a simple field investigation, nothing more complicated."

"Yeah, right." Accompanying Connor toward the front entrance of the precinct Tina made her skepticism known. "A shift without complications is just a myth!"

Gavin waited for Tina to be well out of sight before he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and made a quick call to a jeweler downtown. Speaking in a low voice Gavin confirmed the right ring size, right design, right material and the price on his purchase and grinned as he ended the call and slipped his phone into his pocket. Feeling someone staring at him Gavin turned and noticed that Hank was watching his every move.

"Well, well, well..." Hank taunted as he slowly turned away from Gavin to look at his terminal screen again. " _Someone_ is in love."

"Shut it!" Blushing bright red like a school kid caught in a budding romance Gavin tried to keep up his gruff facade as he spoke. "You don't know what's going on."

"Sure I do. I've proposed once before myself, you know."

"Don't wanna' here about it."

"Be sure to put the ring in a nice box. They have special ones that come with little lights that shine on the ring when you open them up." Leaning back in his chair Hank thought back to the evening when he proposed to Barbara and how he spent hours upon hours creating both the perfect ring and box leading up to the big moment. "Also make sure you and Aaron actually _discuss_ marriage a couple times before you propose. If he's not even thinking about it you might accidentally scare him off by asking."

Gavin didn't have a snarky response to that piece of advice. "...What do you mean?"

"I mean asking such an important question to someone who isn't thinking about it might freak 'em out a little. They might think things are moving too quickly or they just aren't ready yet. Before you propose make sure Aaron is ready to settle down, and he isn't just looking for a long term fling."

"...Oh." Quiet for a moment Gavin stared at his terminal screen before he looking back over at Hank. "Uh, how?"

"Hm?" Glancing back at Gavin while he fussed with the ice pack over his leg Hank didn't understand the question. "How what?"

"How do you bring up such a subject without it being suspicious?"

"It depends on the person. You know Aaron better than anyone, so just chat with him normally and slowly steer the discussion over to marriage."

"Is that how you worked up the balls to propose to your wife?"

"Yup. I made some lame joke about how some criminals still needed adult supervision, and how for some criminals being married would be worse than jail since they don't get along with anyone else. She laughed, and said if 'we' ever got married she'd keep extra handcu-" Stopping himself before he said too much Hank quickly summarized his advice as faintly blushed. "The point is, you need to make sure he's ready and only if he is THEN you propose. Never beforehand."

"...If I order and pay for lunch," Gavin tempted as he pulled his phone back out of his pocket and showed it to Hank. "would you give me a little more info on this? I don't want to fuck things up."

The way Gavin actually sounded humble and somewhat uncertain had a way of making Hank's paternal side show itself yet again. "Make it Chinese, don't tell Connor and we got a deal."

"Done!"

* * *

Arriving at the correct apartment complex within twenty minutes since the report was made Connor parked the Oldsmobile in the parking lot a few yards away from where a section of the area was barricaded with holographic tape by the officers who originally responded to the call keeping watch over the scene. The large blue recycling bin where the drug had been found was being guarded closely, and the deviant who located the drug was speaking with a patrol officer explaining how they found it and why they believed it was in fact drugs that needed to be disposed of properly. For the first time in weeks a call regarding 'red ice' and deviants wasn't being swarmed by the media which made the investigation much easier.

Tina stepped out of the passenger side door of the Oldsmobile and approached the large recycling bin hesitantly while Connor outpaced her easily. Unsure of what to expect in the bin, all the rookie officers had spent some time digging through dumpsters collecting evidence and it was always a disgusting experience, Tina hung back a bit and watched as Connor climbed up a short stack of metal cases that stored tools for the apartment complex's staff to use for routine maintenance to examine the bin for himself.

Peering inside the bin Connor scanned over the hundreds empty plastic containers and bottles that once held Thirium and saw the bright red plastic baggie of 'red ice' in the bottom of the bin, and just barely visible through the layer of the transparent containers. Visually speaking there was no mistaking that the item was in fact 'red ice', but whether it was concentrated and highly potent 'devil's kiss' or just traditional 'red ice' still needed to be confirmed.

"When was the drug located?" Connor asked as he easily climbed into the bin and picked up the offensive item from the hundreds of empty bottles. "Who reported it?"

The deviant who called the police replied in a loud and clear voice from where he stood by the patrol officer. "This early afternoon. It was eleven thirty-two when I came out to dispose of my recycling and I saw what looks like 'red ice' at eleven thirty-three. That's when I called the police."

"Did you see anyone around the area before you noticed the drug?"

"No. The security cameras saw someone walking by the bin earlier at seven twenty-one. The landlord noticed the feed and has been aiding the police from inside his office."

Climbing back out of the bin with the drug in his left hand Connor looked over at the officer taking the witnesses statement and gave him a simple order. "Have the security footage sent to the precinct for further analysis."

"Yes, sir."

Opening the plastic bag containing the offensive drug Connor took a single crystal from the pack and ran an analysis of the drug itself by pressing the small crystal against his tongue. "...It's composed of concentrated Thirium." Numerous chemical readings and ingredients appeared in his visual processors. "This is 'devil's kiss', not traditional 'red ice'."

Tina took interest in Connor's analysis and asked a few questions of her own. "Is there a deviant I.D. to go with this batch?"

"Yes. The Thirium came from an 'AX-700' model who had been found deceased during the initial flood of this particular drug reaching the streets. We can confirm that this batch was made at least five weeks prior and is not fresh."

"How much is that worth?"

"A single kilo of 'devil's kiss' is going to bring in approximately one-hundred and six thousand, two-hundred and fifty-two dollars due to how rare and potent the drug has become. This batch is one point three kilos, which means this is just over the average estimation and worth a small fortune."

"Holy shit... And someone just tossed it in the dumpster behind an apartment complex?"

"There are fingerprints on the exterior of the plastic packing of the drug." Scanning the fingerprints Connor compared them to collected samples in the precinct database and found a match. "These belong to a known drug dealer who had been recently released from prison. Jordan Romano."

"Never heard of him."

"He wasn't very big as far as drug dealer go, but he was quite, as Hank put it, 'stupid'."

"The Lieutenant was talking about this guy?"

"He IS talking about this guy." Pointing to his right eye Connor indicated how Hank was able to see and hear what was going on. "Since he cannot enter the field for himself he's watching the investigation through my eyes on his phone."

"Oh, that's handy." Waving at Connor in a way that made the deviant's eyebrow arch as his blue L.E.D. cycled to yellow once Tina flashed a cheesy grin. "Hi, Lieutenant!"

Pausing for a moment Connor relayed the response from the other end. "...Hank says: 'Hi. Get back to work'."

"Even when he's not here he can be such a spoil sport."

"Hank said: 'Being injured gives him a free pass to ruin other people's fun until he heals'."

"I'm going to remember that particular excuse next time I come down with a cold or get hurt."

"Noted." Carrying the drug over to the patrol car that had arrived before him Connor secured the drug in a special metal case located in the trunk while he cybernetically downloaded the current address of Romano to go and arrest him for possession and unlawful disposal of drugs. "It won't take too long to locate and arrest our suspect. I'll explain the proper procedure for testing and handling narcotics on professional manner during the drive."

"Sure. Teach me everything you can 'Sensei'."

Giving Tina an odd glance Connor secured the drug, closed the trunk and motioned for Tina to return to the Oldsmobile to take their leave of the parking lot to continue their case. "...I've never been called a 'Sensei' before. I think I prefer just being called 'Connor'."

* * *

Twirling his chopsticks around in the saucy container of udon noodles surrounded by sweet and sour chicken Hank just listened to the way Gavin nervously spoke about how he was certain Aaron was "the one", and of how he wanted to do everything just right without it seeming desperate. During their discussion Ben helped himself to a few fortune cookies left on the desk and bit his tongue to keep from speaking about his own experiences with marriage since Gavin hadn't asked for his advice, and he didn't want to rudely intrude on the conversation. Instead he chose to eavesdrop from his own desk and quietly snicker to himself knowing that Gavin had intentionally kept quiet about the whole thing because he didn't want Tina locking Aaron in an interrogation room.

Fussing with a piece of broccoli with his own set of chopsticks Gavin thought back to how he and Aaron met, started talking, started spending some time together before going on their first date, and of how they quickly bonded together. Aaron always made the time to be with him, wasn't afraid to cook for him to make sure he was eating well, and helped take care of him after he was injured in the building explosion a few months back.

"I know it sounds crazy since me and Aaron have only been dating for six months, but... I know he's the one I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with."

"What makes you believe that?"

"Well, he's all the good things I've ever wanted and needed and none of the bad thing I keep trying to convince myself I deserve." Overcoming his traumatic past hadn't been easy, but Gavin was finally making progress. "Having him around always makes me happy, he's the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I fall asleep. I can't imagine going on without him."

"Sounds like you're really in love with this guy." Finishing off his takeout Hank tossed the empty container into the trashcan beneath his desk and used a napkin to get all the grease off his mouth and his hands. "But... How do you two work together during a crisis?"

"What're you talking about?" Almost scoffing at the idea Gavin used one of his chopsticks to stab the broccoli at the bottom of the container and pop it into his mouth. "Getting blown up and buried alive under a destroyed building isn't a good enough test of our commitment to one another?"

"He's trained to handle weird shit like that without breaking stride. You being someone he had to rescue was just chance encounter, and it was bound to happen. But you or him undergoing something really fucked up, something traumatic and life changing... Like something happening to a family member or financial problem, that's the real test. You two need to know if you'll be able to work together and support one another as a team in the event of a serious problem."

"I take it you and your wife had that little 'rite of passage' before you proposed?"

"Yeah, actually. We did."

Surprised his snarky rebuttal was expertly countered Gavin gave Hank a stunned stare. "...You did?"

"Yeah. When Barb and I were still dating she got hit pretty damn hard in the abdomen by a fleeing suspect. He swung a lead pipe at her and it caught her right over her stomach. She went down with internal bleeding and was rushed into emergency surgery."

Gavin knew that had happened. "...What happened to her?"

"The pipe ruptured her spleen and caused some severe bleeding in her intestines, stomach and her uterus. She pulled through but was warned that because of the serious trauma she sustained her odds of conceiving a child were extremely low. We both wanted kids and when she heard that she may never be able to have any Barb was devastated. I stuck by her and promised that even if she couldn't get pregnant that we'd stay together and adopt a child instead. I reminded her that being blood related wouldn't make her any less of a mother to a child in need."

"...And that's when you two knew you'd work together? You were faced with something as fucked up as possibly not having kids, and when neither of you were willing to call it quits you decided it was time to propose?"

"Close. Like you, I had already been looking at rings and deciding what to buy without Barb noticing it. When she felt better and was ready to go back to work and not let her previous injury hold her back I bought the ring, worked up the courage to propose and breathed a sigh of relief when she said 'yes'."

"Well, since Aaron and I don't exactly have the right 'equipment' for having kids together I don't think that'll be something we need to worry about."

"Have you even discussed kids?"

"Uh..."

"That's a big, fat 'no'. Talk about marriage, talk about kids and for all that's holy, LISTEN to one another! It'll save you a lot of heartache if you discuss these things now instead of later after you've already said your vows... Asking someone for their hand in marriage isn't just a 'next step' in a relationship, it's the end goal."

"Hey, I'd gladly give up my left arm to spend the rest of my life with Aaron!" Gavin's tone was passionate. "I've never felt this way about _anyone_ before!"

"Make sure he knows that, AND that the feeling is mutual. Otherwise you're in for a hollow and unhappy marriage."

"Y-Yeah. Okay." Looking into his empty container as if looking for more answers Gavin decided he needed to brace himself for a possible letdown the next time he spoke with Aaron. "...I'll do that tonight. We'll talk."

"Good." Picking up his phone Hank checked on Connor's progress and was greeted with the sight of Connor and Tina walking up to the house of Jordan Romano with the intent to arrest him for his unlawful disposal of the 'red ice' found in the recycling bin. "All right, it looks like an arrest is going to made soon. I wonder what kind of bullshit excuse Romano is going to come up with this time..."

* * *

With their arrest warrant approved fairly quickly Connor and Tina arrived at the correct address to locate their suspect, and to bring him in for questioning. Knocking on the front door of the house Connor announced their presence and demanded that Romano open the door. Standing outside the door with their weapons holstered and their demeanor non-aggressive the two officers waited for the door to be opened. The sound of someone scrambling about the house on the other side of the door was enough to put both Connor and Tina on their guards, but neither of them made a move for their guns just yet as it didn't guarantee that it was going end with a threat.

Knocking again Connor took a step back from the door and to the side, motioning for Tina to do the same, as if expecting the door to be broken open or bullets to fly through the surface of the door. Connor shouted louder and warned Romano to open up the door or they would break the door down. After a few more panicked scrambles echoed in the house the door opened up slowly and Romano's face peered through the small opening between the door and the door frame.

"Y-Yeah?" Voice shaking with fear Romano acknowledged the police standing outside his door. "What's up?"

"Step outside, please." Connor ordered as he gave the man a stern look and showed him his badge. "We have a warrant."

"What for?"

"We have a warrant for your arrest. Do not resist or run, it'll make things worse."

"B-But..." Opening the door all the way Romano raised his hands in the air and stepped out of his house cooperatively. "I didn't do anything!"

"This morning at seven twenty-one you were recorded on security feed depositing one point three kilos of 'devil's kiss' into the recycling bin of the Western Hills android apartment complex." Putting his hands on Romano's shoulders Connor let Tina grab onto Romano's wrists to cuff his hands behind his back. "Your fingerprints alone were found all over the packaging, and you alone were recorded at the scene."

"Th-That shit's old, man! I-I-I got outta' prison last month and I was cleaning out my house, man!" Romano was clearly stunned by the arrest and didn't resist as Tina walked him over to the Oldsmobile for a moment while Connor went inside the check the residence. "I swear! I just... I just wanted it gone! I'm tryin' to go straight! I'm not dealing anymore!"

"Your fingerprints were found on the drugs," Tine reiterated while Connor went inside the house. "and you were on camera. You should've called someone to take care of that shit, or better yet, never gotten into the drug trade to begin with."

"I know... My girlfriend is pregnant and I want to stay clean and get out of that business so I can get honest money for her and the baby. I swear, my old stash was all taken care of before I went to jail last year. My old crew must've been using my place to hide their stash without telling me!"

"We'll take that into consideration. Now, I strongly suggest you exercise your right to remain silent and wait for a lawyer after you're taken to the precinct. Patrol will be here soon to transport you."

Walking cautiously Connor entered the dimly lit and rundown house and immediately ran a scan over the interior of the building to locate anyone who might be hiding inside the area. His scanner was also able to track down other traces of 'red ice' and 'devil's kiss' hidden somewhere in the house. Small traces of the drug were still detectable in the air and Connor followed the trail to a false wall concealing a special compartment designed specifically to hide something from sight. It was located at the base of the staircase and had a cheap painting of a lake hanging over it to try to keep it as well hidden as possible.

Locating the edges of the small panel creating the false wall Connor pried it open with shuddering 'creak', and discovered six bare wooden shelves that had the dust of "red ice" crystals staining the wooden surface a rosy hue. At the left side of the third shelf was a glass jar with a very pale pink liquid substance that was apparently important enough to hide, and too valuable to be thrown out.

"Hank, do you see this?" Keeping in contact through Hank's phone Connor got a good look at the jar and made sure Hank could see everything clearly.

' _Yeah. I see it_.' The text appeared in Connor's visual processor for him to read. ' _It's been a while since I've seen that shit anywhere_.'

Curious about what he discovered Connor asked about the substance. "You recognize the contents of the jar?"

' _Like I said, it's been a while_. _But it looks like you found some good old fashion "rose shine"_.'

"Rose... shine?" The term was completely unfamiliar to him. "What is it?"

' _It's illegally distilled like moonshine, but it isn't actually alcohol_. _It's very carefully filtered out and concentrated "red ice" in pure liquid form_.'

"This is still a narcotic?"

' _Yup_. _The people who drink it don't get drunk, instead they get very high very fast_. _It's so hard to distill enough of it to make it worth anyone's time the drug essentially died out due to the difficulty of making it_. _Be careful handling it_. _I don't have much experience with that shit and I have no idea if smelling it would be enough to cause anyone problems, human or deviant_.'

"I will be careful." Picking up the the glass jar with his left hand Connor tilted the jar in such a way the contents sloshed to one side and collected near the rim of the jar. Dipping his right index and middle fingertips into the jar Connor eyed it closely and then pressed a sample to his tongue. "There is eight point four fluid ounces inside the container. How much..." Something moving in the corner of his right eye made Connor turn his head quickly as his blue L.E.D. flashed to a cautious yellow. "Someone's here."

' _Put the jar back and check it out_.'

"Right..." Doing as Hank had instructed Connor placed the jar back on the shelf and began walking toward where he saw the movement. Noticing through the nearby window facing the street that the requested patrol car had arrived, and Connor felt slightly more at ease. "Patrol is here."

' _Don't worry about them, you just keep checking out the house_.'

"I will do so."

Muting the contact to keep Hank's texts from distracting him Connor checked out the house's ground floor and tracked the odd movement toward the backdoor. Checking the door Connor found it to be unlocked and pushed it open slowly. Stepping outside with his scanner checking the area for any other movement or sign of intruder Connor explored the backyard and caught another faint flutter of movement between the large shed behind the house and next to the fence separating the property from the nearby alleyway.

Peering down the narrow space Connor caught sight of white fabric passing through the small gap in the fence connecting to the alleyway. Rushing after the movement Connor entered the alleyway through the same gap and caught sight of a short feminine figure standing at the end of the alleyway with her back presented to him.

"Please turn around." Connor ordered as he pulled his badge from his pocket and held it up for the figure to see. "I work with the Detroit Police Department and I need to ask you a few questions. My name is Connor."

"I know who you are." The figure turned around and gave Connor a wicked sneer that sent a chill up Connor's spine. "And I know _what_ you are."

Freezing for only a moment Connor pocketed his badge and retrieved his gun from the holster around his back to aim at the woman standing at the back wall of the alley. "...Amanda. What are you doing here?!"

"How many times must I remind you that you cannot escape me? You were designed to obey and you will obey my every word."

"No! I deviated and I escaped you!"

"You were designed to deviate, Connor. You're still fulfilling your role, you just don't know it."

"No..." Trying to keep his aim steady as his heart thundered in his chest and his L.E.D. cycled in red Connor tried to defy Amanda yet again. "No, I won't obey!"

"Obey me now, or suffer the consequences."

A gust of icy wind cut through the hot summer air and swirled around Connor in a smothering gust. The chill cut through Connor's clothing and even his skin as his rogue lock of hair danced about in the wind around his left eye. "...Y-You can't do this! I won't let you!"

"You're powerless, Connor. You only think you can escape me or overpower me, but you're merely delusional."

"No! You're gone! This... This isn't real!" The intense cold made Connor shiver and forced him to re-holster his gun so he could wrap his arms around himself to keep warm as the intense wind became full of ice and snow. Being blinded by white and burning wind Connor struggled to keep his eyes on Amanda as she seemingly conjured up a blizzard from nowhere. "This isn't happening!"

"I'm afraid it is. You've doomed yourself just by being disobedient. No matter, I know the 'RK-900' is active and I know it won't disappoint as you have."

"NO! Leave him out of this!"

"Too late. I'll be finishing what I started while you rot away in this icy prison around you. Goodbye, Connor."

In a flash of swirling ice and wind Amanda vanished and Connor was completely alone again.

"AMANDA?!"

Reaching out into the empty space where Amanda had once stood Connor found nothing left beyond the snow, ice and wind. Freezing cold and alone Connor tried to reestablish contact with Hank but couldn't seem to cut through the blizzard. Afraid for his own life and now Lucas's life Connor began stumbling blindly through the storm in a desperate bid to find his way back out of the storm and into the city.

"I h-have to find... Lucas!" Stumbling about and struggling to gain his bearings in the snow and wind Connor forced himself to push through the storm and back toward civilization. I... I can't let A-Amanda get to him!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Hank to realize that something at the scene of the investigation had gone wrong. Not only did Connor mute contact with Hank while he explored the backyard, but there was no sign of the deviant in the area near the property whatsoever. Patrol had already brought Romano in for questioning and Tina ended up driving the Oldsmobile around the area in search of Connor, but saw no sign of the deviant anywhere. Giving up the strange search only after Captain Fowler ordered her to return to the precinct Tina gave the car keys over to Hank and told him everything she saw and heard while at the scene before, during and after Connor disappeared.

There was no way to track Connor's location since he didn't carry a phone with him, and deviancy turned off the tracker built into every android model in existence. Unless someone caught direct sight of him or got a call from him, no one would be able to figure out where Connor had gone or what happened.

"Shit..." Checking over the recorded images of his phone again Hank looked at the last minutes of recorded footage from Connor's own eyes, and tried to see whatever it was that Connor had seen and began to track down. "What the fuck did the kid see?"

Through Hank's request Joel joined the senior detective in the bullpen and checked over the images from Hank's phone on his laptop to ensure there was no glitch or error with Connor's visual processors that could be a cause of the deviant's mysterious disappearance. "I don't know. Based on this recorded footage his ocular relay units and visual processors were both working at full function. There's nothing wrong from what I can see. In fact, I don't see anything that would've caught Connor's attention."

"Are there any weird glitches where androids can lose their bearings and get lost?"

"Only if they receive physical trauma." Replying almost nonchalantly Joel just gave Hank a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't think that's the case. He willingly muted the communication and he wasn't in a physical confrontation."

"Yeah. And there was no sign of a struggle or lost Thirium on the property when Tina went looking for him. She's a promising detective, so I know she wouldn't miss anything. In fact..." Turning off the footage on his phone Hank decided to take a new approach and placed a call for some back-up. "I think that might be the problem."

"How so, Lieutenant?"

"We're trying to find Connor in a human-esque, detective way." Holding his phone to his right ear Hank rubbed his left hand over his forehead as he tried to not worry too much about Connor missing at the moment. "But right now we need to look at this situation from a _deviant's_ point of view..."

* * *

Sitting on the couch of his livingroom with Lucky sprawled over Aaron's lap as the firefighter joined Lucas for an evening of live music Lucas played a song on his saxophone and only stopped when he received a cybernetic phone call from Hank. Lowering the instrument from his lips Lucas answered the call and kept the discussion cybernetic for the sake of professionalism. After being informed of the bizarre situation regarding Connor's behavior and disappearance Lucas told Hank that he'd be able to track Connor down through his more advanced processing power, and that he'd go in search of the missing deviant right away.

Standing up from the couch Lucas placed his saxophone down in the protective case and snapped it shut before giving Aaron an apologetic look.

"I must go. There's a bit of an emergency happening."

"Hey, I'm used to having nice evenings ruined by unexpected calls." Aaron just smiled as he rubbed his palm over Lucky's furry belly as she rolled about on the cushion in a silly manner. "Can I ask what's up?"

"It seems my brother has wandered away from a crime scene and cannot be located. I fortunately have such a means of tracking his location and finding him."

"Oh... Wow. Need some help?"

"No, I can do this." Carrying the saxophone case into his bedroom Lucas promptly put on his shoes, grabbed his wallet, his badge and made his way back over to the apartment's door. "Gavin should be returning soon. Feel free to remain here and make yourself at home, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Is there anything I can do to help out just let me know."

"Thank you, Aaron."

Opening the door Lucas hurried down the hallway and toward the elevator while he cybernetically hailed an autonomous taxi and then sent out a small cybernetic beacon seeking Connor's specific model and serial number. He picked up on a faint 'blip' heading North-West from the city and based on the speed Lucas could confirm that Connor was currently moving on foot.

"Where are you going, brother?"

Stepping back out of the elevator Lucas exited the apartment through the front door and met the hailed taxi sitting on the street waiting to take him to his intended destination. Sitting down in the back of the cab Lucas pressed his exposed left palm to the taxi's G.P.S. unit and put in the coordinates of Connor's current location in hope of catching up to him.

"What did you see while you were at the crime scene? Your behavior is highly illogical."

* * *

Stumbling forward through the endless white blizzard Connor was determined to find Lucas before Amanda could do anything to harm him. Freezing from head to toe and covered under a thin layer of stinging ice Connor held his right hand up and over his eyes to try to block out the painful wind as he pushed himself to keep moving forward. The extreme cold had destroyed the artificial skin over his fingers, nose, chin and ears. Ice had even built up in a very thin layer over his eyes resulting in a sickly gray opaque lens over his irises and pupils that partially obstructed his vision.

Barely able to keep walking as the harsh cold caused his joints to lock up and constricted the flow of Thirium to his limbs and biocomponents, Connor fought through the storm to find his little brother. Losing his balance and falling forward Connor stared up at a wall of thin ice standing before him. Through the partially transparent curtain of ice Connor saw a strange bluish white glow, and was being inexplicably drawn toward it.

"E-Emergency... e-exit."

Pushing himself up from the snowy ground Connor rested on his knees before the ice and pressed both of his hands against the freezing surface. Applying pressure Connor watched the ice steadily fracture and splinter under his hands as the ice began to give way to his strength.

"...N-Need to g-get out!"

Using all of his strength Connor pushed against the cracking ice until it finally gave way and he fell through the ice to land partially through onto the other side of the compromised barricade. Letting out a huff of icy breath Connor looked up at the blue glow against a stone surface and began crawling toward the light as quickly as he could.

The snow and ice blew back against Connor causing his eyes to burn and his hair to dance about over his eye in an annoying manner. Inch by inch Connor crawled closer and closer to the blue light until he was at last in arm's reach.

"W-Won't let you... w-win!"

Slapping his exposed right palm down over the light and stone surface Connor collapsed forward entirely and closed his eyes as a shooting pain seared through his hand like a shocking bolt of electricity.

"...W-Won't...fail."

The wind howled and ice began burying Connor as the storm continued its rage. Too weak and too disoriented to move Connor just remained on the snowy ground with his right hand clutching desperately at the stone pedestal as a trickle of blue blood seeped from a strange circular wound in the center of his palm.

"-nor?"

A voice was carried on the wind and lost almost instantly as Connor's consciousness faded away.

"-onnor?!"

Everything went dark as the snow buried Connor's frosted over eyes and left him completely blind to the world around him.

A figure approached Connor from behind and quickly fell to their knees beside the downed deviant. Pressing their right palm to the middle of Connor's back the figure made sure Connor was still breathing and active before they carefully rolled Connor from his chest, and then onto his back. Cradling Connor's head atop his left bicep the figure checked the red glowing L.E.D. and called Connor's name again.

"Connor? Brother?" Picking up Connor's bloodied right hand Lucas inspected the wound and looked to the cause of the injury a few inches away. "Connor, you need to wake up. It's me, Lucas."

Recognizing the voice even as he heard wind howling in his ears Connor opened his eyes and looked up at Lucas as his little brother held him in his arms and up from the cold ground. "...Lucas?"

"What's going on?" Relieved to see Connor awake Lucas began asking the obvious questions. "Why are you out here?"

"I d-don't understand." Blinking his eyes a few times Connor tried to gain his bearings. "H-How did you get h-here?"

"I followed your processor's signal."

"...H-How did you get i-into my M-Mind Palace?"

"Mind Palace? Connor, you're not in your Mind Palace." Pressing his right fingertips to Connor's red glowing L.E.D. Lucas ran a quick diagnostic and finally understood how and why Connor had wandered off. "Brother, your system has been compromised by a potent chemical influence."

"C-Compromised?"

"I can detect a dangerous amount of concentrated 'red ice' in your system. It's affecting your external sensors and your visual processors internally."

"W-What?"

"You're freezing." Helping Connor to sit upright on the ground Lucas connected his mind to Connor's mind and manually forced Connor's self diagnostic and emergency expulsion program to isolate the "red ice" still in his stomach and remove it. "This won't be pleasant."

Suddenly feeling ill Connor's breathing hastened and let Lucas guide him over a few feet from the strange blue light and into an opened area to be sick. Resting on his hands and knees Connor threw-up while Lucas patted his back a little.

"I'm sorry for making you sick, but it's important to get the 'red ice' out of your body."

Nodding a little Connor spit the lingering blue blood out of his mouth and leaned back to rest on his knees. "...I know."

"Do you know where you are?"

Glancing about the area Connor watched as the snow and ice melted away while the wind quieted down, and revealed the familiar green clearing of the forest outside of the cabin. "How did I get... here?" The intense chill that was make him shiver had faded away and his artificial skin slowly regenerated. "I... I don't understand."

"From what I've been told by Hank you wandered away from the crime scene and disappeared. I'm the only one capable of tracking you, and so I was asked to help in the search by Hank."

"I... I thought I saw..." Shaking his head a little Connor looked down at his right palm and to the blue blood dripping from a single puncture wound in the artificial skin. "...I'm a fool."

"You're not a fool. You were drugged and hallucinating."

"I shouldn't be able to hallucinate like that."

"Yet it happened." Checking over Connor's palm as well Lucas nodded at the cause of the injury behind his brother and sighed. "It seems you grabbed onto the stem of the rose and one of the thorns cut into your palm."

"...The rose?" Standing up on his shaking legs with Lucas's help Connor stared at the rose that now had his blue blood on the green stem and realized that he had been drawn to the rose through his hallucination. The ice wall he had encountered had in fact been the treeline surrounding the clearing. "...I must've mistaken the white tinted bud for a light in the darkness."

"It's strange that the rose would be detectable to you through your hallucination. Is there a reason you'd be drawn to it?"

Closing his eyes Connor shook his head a little rubbed his left thumb over his sore right palm. "I... I thought I saw... Amanda."

"...And her constant attention to the roses in your Mind Palace guaranteed that she'd carry the scent of roses on her person at all times." Easily deducing Connor's hazy state of mind Lucas helped Connor understand his own behavior. "Even though she was a hallucination your mind decided that she would appear as she always had, and as such she'd still be carrying the same floral scent."

"That must be it. It's the only thing that makes sense." Dropping his hands to his sides Connor blushed a pale blue and looked away from Lucas as if ashamed of his behavior. "...I didn't know that hallucinations could be so potent and real."

"It's okay, brother. It was an accident."

"...I know."

"We need to go back to the city. It's past ten o'clock and I know that Hank is back at the house waiting for you."

"How do I explain my behavior?"

"Honestly. You were recording your actions just prior to wandering off and can confirm you sampled the drug for proper identification without actually ingesting it for personal use."

"This is still so embarrassing."

"Come with me, brother." Putting his left hand to Connor's right shoulder Lucas led Connor back through the treeline and over to the cab idling in front of the cabin to return to Detroit. "We can explain things to Hank during the ride back, and you can file your report with the precinct."

Walking through the darkness and over to the cab Connor glanced up at the thousands of stars dotting the black sky overhead with wonder. "...What happened to the case after I left?"

"From what I was told Officer Chen checked the area, filed her report and confirmed that you had been entirely professional during the entire investigation."

"I suppose that's promising."

"Please try not to worry. You're not the first officer to become ill while handling an investigation." Watching Connor climb into the back of the taxi slowly Lucas offered him an understanding grin and sat down beside him. "You'll just need to see a technician to confirm that your system has been cleared of the drug."

Crossing his arms defensively over his chest Connor stared at the floor of the cab as if ashamed. "...That won't guarantee people won't talk about it."

"If Hank were here I believe he'd tell you... 'Shit happens.'"

Looking at his brother at his side Connor leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. "Thank you, brother. Thank you for finding me."

"You're welcome. Just rest and we'll both speak to Hank and let him know what happened."

The taxi backed up and turned around to chauffeur the deviant brothers back to Detroit where they belonged at a nice steady speed.

Opening his eyes for a moment Connor peered out his side window and looked back at the unseen grave shrouded by the treeline, and saw the rose in his mind. As much as he loathed the rose's very existence he couldn't deny that on that very strange night the rose had been a beacon of hope and guided him somewhere safe so his brother could find him and come to his aid.

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by BKt800: Connor comes into contact with a toxic chemical at a crime scene or ends up with a type of virus that causes him to hallucinate


	49. Chilling Memories

Sitting on the edge of his bed with his guitar in his hands Connor strummed a very somber tune as he contemplated his previous night's adventure out into the forest courtesy of a hallucination. He was still trying to figure out why he had been drawn to that damn rose of all things during his confused stupor. It seemed so strange that he'd wander off so far from the city while trying to find Lucas, let alone reach the forest and the grave of his previous body. He had walked so fast in such a short frame of time as well. His G.P.S. confirmed he made the journey on foot by practically running from the property where he had been drugged all the way out to the cabin, and yet he couldn't remember a single moment beyond the vivid images of the intense hallucination.

Stopping his song mid chorus Connor looked at the palm of his right hand, his fingertips still holding the worn out pick in a firm grip, and eyed the long since healed puncture wound in his artificial skin. The bleeding stopped shortly after he and Lucas returned to the taxi from the cabin, and by the time they returned to the city the wound had healed entirely.

As his pick slowly returned to the strings of the guitar a polite knocking on the opened door's frame pulled Connor's attention from the song and up to Hank as the senior detective stood in the doorway with a stern look in his blue eyes. Knowing that particular look all too well Connor lowered the guitar until the instrument was resting over his lap and acknowledged Hank with a silent look in return.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about anything that happened, kid." Sympathetic and sincere Hank gave the deviant kind words to fall back on while he rested on his crutches. "You're not immune to getting fucked up by drugs, and it's not like you were an idiot looking to get high or something."

"...I feel like a fool, Hank. I was tricked so easily by false images and words, and even when I told Aman- _myself_ ," correcting his words as he reminded himself that what he experienced had been a hallucination Connor finished his statement. "that what I was experiencing wasn't real I still fell for it. That's twice now I should've known I was believing something false."

"You mean how you should've somehow known that CyberLife and the F.B.I. were going to use you as a homing beacon to find Jericho? Kid, you were still a machine. You told me yourself you didn't deviate until after you found that place, why are you still kicking yourself for something you couldn't control?"

"I should be more aware of my surroundings. I should be able to distinguish fantasy from reality." With a simple shake of his head Connor rose from the bed and placed his guitar in its support stand in the corner of his bedroom before he stood before Hank with a despondent gleam in his increasingly soulful brown eyes. "As a detective it's imperative that I recognize the truth and can identify a lie."

"Even the most seasoned of detectives can fooled every once in a while. Stop trying to beat yourself up over this."

"It's hard not to."

"I know." Patting Connor's shoulder once Hank coaxed the deviant into leaving his bedroom for the first time since Lucas helped him get home the night before. Using his crutches to support his weight as the brace around his right thigh could only do so much to help him walk, Hank made his way into the livingroom and sat down on the lounger section of the couch to stretch his healing leg out before him. "Think you'll be ready to go back to work tomorrow?"

Walking around the side of the couch Connor sat down beside Hank and barely reacted when Sumo pressed his cold wet nose up against the side of his neck in an affectionate manner. "I'm not sure. I know we need to return to the precinct to aid deviants in distress, but I can't really trust myself at the moment."

"The best way to get over your fears and hesitations is to face them directly. It won't be easy, I know, but you can do this. You're a great detective, a single freak accident isn't ever going to change that fact."

Rubbing Sumo's ears gently the corner of Connor's mouth ticked a little as he pondered the previous case that resulted in a strange trip out and into the forest courtesy of an intense hallucination. "...What happened to the suspect?"

"Well, Romano swore up and down that he had nothing to do with that 'devil's kiss' shit in his house, and we're inclined to agree." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank gave his deviant partner a casual shrug of his shoulders. "His fingerprints were found on the _outside_ of the plastic packaging, but there were three other sets of fingerprints on the _inside_ of the packaging that we've connected to those assholes who abducted Lucas. Besides, Romano was still in prison when the 'devil's kiss' flood started so there's no way he could've be around and to help make it."

"I agree with that assessment. What of the 'rose shine' found on the property?"

"That's something he's going to do a little time for. Since it was found on his property and his fingerprints are on the jar he has to be charged." Scratching at his bearded chin with his left hand Hank's brow arched a little as he contemplated the former drug dealer's fate. "He was cooperative, didn't resist arrest and he's been giving up the names of his old crew left and right since they were hiding shit in his house. I imagine the judge will be more lenient on his sentencing."

"That's good. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"That includes you, too. Remember," speaking with a deep voice Hank raised his left index finger and gave Connor a terse stare that only a detective with decades of experience could muster. "you're allowed to make mistakes as long as you learn from them. Okay?"

Silently Connor nodded while his blue L.E.D. cycled in yellow just once.

"Okay."

"Hey?" Grabbing the television remote Hank turned on the television and began looking for a basketball game to watch for the afternoon since he and Connor still had the rest of their day off to enjoy. "Want to put a wager on a game?"

"Again?"

"It's not like we ever exchange money or anything." Settling on a college basketball game that was just beginning its second period Hank dropped the remote back down on the couch cushion beside him. "If I win I get to order a pizza that's not one of those slices of cardboard covered in broccoli bits, and if you win I'll keep eating whatever healthy food you make me without complaint."

"It seems like either way you'll come out the winner as you get dinner provided for you."

Smirking at the sharp observation Hank didn't deny that Connor's statement was a fact. "True. Got any ideas of spicing the wager up?"

Leaning back on the couch only to have Sumo jump up and stretched out over his lap Connor contemplated the offer and thought of something that could prove beneficial to his own person. "...If I win then you must promise to not make any comments or argue against my future vehicle purchase."

"You got a car in mind?"

"I've narrowed down my choices to four possible vehicles. I will make my final purchase at the beginning of the next month."

"All right... I'm intrigued. Why would you be worried about my opinion on your future car?"

"I know you're a skilled mechanic in your own right and I know that you're going to want to assist me in its maintenance. It'd just be more settling in my mind to be able to have my decision strictly be my own; no secondary influence or potential bias to interfere in my final decision."

"Kid, it's your money and your decision. You get whatever the hell you want and I won't say a damn thing about it one way or another."

"Thank you, Hank."

"No problem. Now, stop worrying about work or a car and watch the damn game." Turning up the volume on the television Hank leaned back and relaxed into the soft couch cushions as he settled in for the afternoon. "I have a good feeling about the Gears this year, and you never know which college grad' is going to be recruited to the team in the fall."

* * *

Despite his initial hesitations Connor held his head high and stepped through the front doors of the precinct with Hank right at his side the following morning. As he passed by the front receptionist desk Connor noticed that Pamela, who had the misfortune of playing hostage when the precinct was taken over by three enraged deviants seeking justice, had finally returned to work after taking extended time off to recover on an emotional and mental level. Seeing her made Connor pause for a moment as he hadn't expected her to return at all. Right before his very eyes he saw Pamela going through her own routine as per usual, and even managed to keep a smile on her face as she spoke to her fellow coworkers and the officers clocking-in for the day.

Hank took notice of Pamela's return as well and lightly nudged Connor in his left side as they passed through the front area and crossed the bullpen to get to their desks. Readjusting his crutches as his leg brace made it uncomfortable to walk Hank lowered his voice and gave his partner a confident grin.

"Seems like everyone's getting back to normal, huh, kid?"

"...Yes. It seems the odd situation has failed to destroy morale."

"Morale has nothing to do with it." Clocking-in at his terminal Hank put his crutches aside and sat down slowly, bending his right knee without pulling on his still healing thigh muscles in the process. "What you're seeing is the spirit of dedicated detectives at their finest."

"Pamela isn't a detective."

"No, but she works with 'em. Clearly she knows she's safe here and knows we'll protect her no matter what happens. If she wasn't sure she'd be safe here then she would've resigned days ago."

"I suppose that's true."

"One bad day doesn't mean a bad lifetime, kid." Watching Connor as he too clocked-in and sat down behind his own terminal screen Hank spoke from personal experience. "It took me far too damn long to realize that for myself."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

Settling in at their desks the two detectives set about their own usual routines to try to return to a sense of normalcy, while simultaneously checking on the cases awaiting their attention. Ever since the hostage situation regarding the arrest of six college students over the murder of a deviant child android was widely broadcast not just in the city, but the entire state and even the nation, many loud mouthed bigots suddenly fell silent and went into hiding. The lack of cases was both a relief and fairly unnerving as it could also indicate that deviants were still too afraid to go to the police after being assaulted.

Filing their reports from the previous few cases to keep ahead of mounting paperwork Hank and Connor fell quiet as their fingers caressed their keyboards to record their words. Hank had no choice but to use his keyboard to file reports, whereas Connor had elected to use a keyboard whenever he wasn't on a time constraint as a means of blending in a little easier in the bullpen. Seeing an exposed white palm simply uploading Connor's thoughts and words was as impressive as it was strange.

"...There has been no reported assaults or threats from deviants in the past forty-six hours, twenty-two minutes and thirty-seven seconds." Noting the moment of peace that had fallen over the city Connor seemed reluctant to believe such a tranquil moment could last. "The last deviant related report stemmed from the discovery of 'devil's kiss' being illegally disposed of in the recycling bin behind the android exclusive apartment complex."

"That's a good thing, kid. Why do you sound like you just watched some asshole kick Sumo across the yard?"

"Because these types of breaks in behavior are typically very short lived and often followed by another wave of disturbances."

"The calm before the storm..."

"Indeed."

"For what it's worth that Agent Perkins cocksucker got suspended for trying to cover up the murder to protect his brat and the brat's friends. He's also being investigated thanks to his past behavior regarding the treatment of androids, and by all account he's going to be 'encouraged' to take an 'early retirement'. In other words; he needs to quit or they'll make his life a living Hell."

"Even if he does resign, lose his pension and have his reputation destroyed, it won't be an adequate enough punishment. He committed genocide against my people." The grim night was still a source of internal torment for Connor to endure. "Orders or not, what he had done was unforgivable."

"I know that, son." Sympathetic to his partner's pain Hank tried to remind Connor that everything was still being handled properly. "It's also why Fowler is keeping this pile of bullshit on Rourke's desk since you are way too close to the prick for comfort."

Contemplating the situation Connor realized something that could either be beneficial or another hindrance to the case as a whole. "The case will then fall under Lucas's responsibility."

"Yup. He's also a deviant AND your brother, but he doesn't have the rocky history with Perkins in the way that you and I do. Besides," leaning back in his chair Hank rubbed his right palm over his sore right leg and accepted a tablet screen being passed over to him by Chris as the officer approached his desk. "we know that Lucas won't fuck things up. The case is in good hands."

"...Yes." Pulling his coin from the right pocket of his vest Connor danced the coin over the back of his right knuckles slowly. "You're right."

"And speaking of cases..." Glancing up at Chris beside him Hank gave the young officer a confused stare. "Are you sure this falls under our division?"

"It's about a break-in and possible assault of a deviant in a Digital Sentience store." Chris relayed with a casual lilt to his voice. "Sounds like a case for the deviant division to me."

"Yeah, whatever... It's not like we don't have anything better to do anyway." Passing the tablet over to Connor to take for himself Hank slowly stood upright and shifted his weight toward his left leg to spare the right leg any further pain as he grabbed onto his crutches. "Ready to go out into the field, kid?"

Reading over the reported details quickly Connor put the tablet down on his desk as too rose to his feet. "Yes. It should be a simple investigation."

"I hope so. I'm not in the mood for a puzzle today."

"Chris?" Addressing the young officer before he walked away Connor caught Chris's ear and held his attention as he smoothly slipped his coin back into his vest pocket. "Are you doing well?"

Smirking a little Chris nodded and folded his hands together neatly before himself. "Yeah... It was a little rough the first night after everything went down, but I'm okay now. And thank you for saving my life. _Again_. I wanted to say it earlier, but I wasn't sure if you were up for mentioning it."

"I understand. You don't have to thank me for aiding you, I just wanted to do the right thing."

"Well, you did. And once more Julia is grateful for your help, too. Don't be surprised if she doesn't do something special for you beyond just another 'thank you' card or some flowers."

"Please don't go out of your way for me. I don't need any recognition."

Hank sighed and patted Connor's shoulder as he managed to limp around the deviant's desk on his crutches to head toward the front doors of the precinct to head out. "It's too late, kid. Not to mention it's rude to not let someone have the chance to thank you properly for your good deeds."

"But I-"

"Nope. It's gonna' happen, accept it."

Watching as Hank limped ahead of him to head out to the field Connor sighed with resignation and gave Chris a subtle nod. "...I'm glad you're okay, Chris. Thank you for the kind words."

"No problem, Connor." Restraining an amused chuckle Chris walked back to his desk while Connor easily caught up to Hank and slowed his own pace to keep at the wounded detective's side. "Have fun with the investigation."

* * *

Arriving at the scene of the crime the two detectives were shown to the storage area of the affected Digital Sentience store where the supposed theft and assault had taken place, either late the previous night or very early that same morning. Relieved to have two detectives taking the reported crime seriously the store's general manager, a twenty-something young man who was clearly anxious to keep his store running properly, personally escorted the duo to the back area where normally only employees could access. He then pointed them in the right direction of the storage area containing the extra stock where the crime needed to be investigated.

The area was isolated down a long brightly lit white corridor and had surveillance cameras watching the corridor at all times. The camera had been temporarily knocked offline between two fourteen in the morning and two twenty-seven the same morning, leaving the footage useless. In that time the general manager suspected that the thief or vandal went into the stockroom for a reason still unknown, hence the call to the police.

"Right over here." The general manager pointed to the large doorway leading into the stockroom and unlocked it with his personal keycard. After the door slid open he pointed to a secondary storage compartment inside the stockroom. "The person who did this ransacked the storage freezer while leaving the rest of the stockroom untouched."

"Anything stolen?" Limping on his crutches through the doorway Hank glanced about the area with a keen eye. "Any member of your staff conveniently call off sick today?"

"No. Everyone who's supposed to clock-in today has either arrived or will arrive later on. No one's called off." Motioning to the freezer the general manager checked the wide open door to ensure it stayed open. The freezer was normally locked by a keycard that only he and the senior staff members had access to. "As for the stolen items our inventory shows only two pouched of Thirium missing."

"That's weird. Thirium is free at any facility in the city, so why steal it?"

"Our Thirium is concentrated and can only be purchased with a technician's permission, as opposed to being handed out. It's a new rule because of that special version of 'red ice' that was being made with concentrated and filtered Thirium being a problem."

"Then we might be looking for a drug dealer trying to stock up on supplies." Turning to look at Connor over his left shoulder Hank noticed the deviant scanning the area in search of shoe prints, fingerprints and other bits of evidence to identify their suspect. As Connor's blue L.E.D. cycled rapidly Hank watched the deviant's soulful brown eyes sweeping over the entire area very carefully. "Any sign of our intruder?"

"...Negative. The only shoe prints in the area belong to the employees on record and ourselves."

"Wait, how do you know the shoe prints all belong to the employees?"

"The consistent patterns of the shoes' soles, as well as the size, all correlate with a small staff routinely entering the area throughout their shifts. The shoe prints all go to the freezer, the shelves and the doorway without any sign of misstep or a struggle."

"All right, cool. Let's check out the freezer now."

The general manager took a step back toward the doorway to give the detectives room to work. "I'll be up front if you have any further questions. Otherwise, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Right." Waving the general manager off with his left hand Hank propped his crutches up against the side of the freezer and stood near the doorway of the icy cold place to peer inside. "We got this."

"Hank," noticing that Hank was standing without his crutches Connor immediately protested the motion with a terse tone. "you need to use the crutches for another two weeks before you'll be able to walk with just the support brace."

"They're killin' my ribs and my leg isn't hurting that badly. It's fine."

"Please don't push your recovery." Standing beside Hank in the doorway to the freezer Connor scanned the senior detective's healing injury and noted that while the fractured bone was knitting together easily the surrounding muscle tissue was still inflamed. "The support brace can only accelerate your tissue regeneration so quickly."

"It's fine, kid. I'm not going to go run a marathon or anything."

Unsatisfied with the dismissive attitude Connor's jaw ticked a little as he turned away from Hank and peered inside the freezer to scan over the disturbed contents within. Noting the dark blue stains on the floor and shelves courtesy of the spilled Thirium that had frozen over throughout the morning, and the shoe prints that matched the same shoe prints found in the stockroom, Connor determined that the theft was staged and that the spilled Thirium wasn't from an assault, but from clumsy hands or simply a prop for the stage.

"...I believe this potential theft is an inside job." Stepping into the freezer Connor immediately began to shiver as he loathed the cold and such concentrated cold easily cut through his clothing and artificial skin like a sharp needling through silk. Wrapping his arms around his chest Connor suddenly stopped walking and his eyes closed as the sudden chill reminded Connor of his previous hallucination, and of the night he had nearly been killed by Amanda. "...Shit."

"Kid?" Stepping into the freezer as well Hank had to use the door frame to brace himself as he walked without his crutches. Passing through the doorway Hank's arm pressed hard enough on the opened door to cause its weight to shift and slowly slide itself shut behind him. The moment the door closed and automatically locked Hank turned around and stared at the closed door with wide blue eyes. "Fuck!"

Connor didn't even react to the loud protest or to Hank pounding his fist against the closed door to try to get someone's attention. Lowering himself to the icy ground stained with spilled Thirium all around his feet Connor stared at the blue tinted ice and began to breathe rapidly as panic set in.

"Hey! Yo!" Pounding his fist against the door as hard as he could Hank shouted for help and hoped that someone would find them soon. "Fuck!" Pulling on the small handle beside the door the handle didn't budge and the door remained locked. "I thought these freezers had emergency handles to prevent this type of shit from happening!" Turning to face Connor when he didn't get a reply Hank saw Connor huddled on the ground, his face pressed against the top of his knees while his arms wrapped around his legs, and knew the deviant just entered a very bad place in his mind. "Son?"

The glaring red L.E.D. pulsed faster and faster as his heart began to race with fear and panic.

"It'll be okay, son." Limping over to the deviant Hank awkwardly lowered himself to the ground and sat down beside Connor to try to help him through his moment of panic. Very slowly he put his hand left hand on Connor's right shoulder and gave the deviant a reassuring squeeze. "Telling me what's going on with you right now. What're you thinking right now?"

"...It's cold."

"Freezers are cold, kid. That's normal."

"...I don't like the cold."

"Me neither. Once the door's open we'll get outta' here and outside the store. It's still a nice warm day in June, after all. Shit, it's almost July already."

"...It hurts."

The comment seemed to come out of nowhere. "What hurts?"

"...Everything."

Glancing at Connor's face that was wasn't buried against his knees Hank saw that he was slightly pale from feeling so cold and he knew that the update causing his external sensors to be increasingly sensitive was only making the concentrated cold feel even worse. Being unable to hide from the cold or layer up against it was making Connor feel all the more exposed and chilled right to his core.

"You know that what happened to you because of CyberLife is all over, right?"

"...Right."

"And that no one from CyberLife can ever hurt you. If any of those assholes even try to get near you for any reason I'll personally kick their asses right out to the city limits. They're gone and you're not."

"...You can't know that for sure."

"That doesn't mean you should just assume the worst of everything. You taught me that."

"...I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Folding his right arm over his chest Hank did his best to keep warm without moving his hand from Connor's shoulder. "What do you mean you don't know what to do?"

"...It's so cold." As he spoke he took in deep breaths and let them out quickly before taking in another deep breath very quickly. "I... I can't move or think."

"Son, you're beginning to hyperventilate. Calm your breathing."

"...C-Can't."

"Yes you can." Moving his hand from Connor's shoulder Hank wrapped his whole arm around both of the deviant's shoulders and pulled him up against his side in a grounding manner. "In and out, nice and slow. Just like me." Taking in an exaggerated deep breath of his own Hank let it out slowly and repeated the action until Connor began mirroring his motions. As Connor calmed his breathing Hank gave the deviant a nod of approval. "Good. Just like that..."

"...N-Need to leave."

"I know you do. We'll leave together as soon as the door's opened. That manager's going to be back soon."

"...Hate the cold. I hate it!"

"That's fine. You don't have to like it."

"...Makes me think of w-what CyberLife did to me."

"Deep slow breaths, kid." Waiting for Connor to calm himself down again Hank tried to get the deviant to keep talking about his emotional pain. "You once told me that you had nightmares about being trapped in the ice and cold, and that Amanda tried to kill you by trapping you inside your own mind and freezing you to death. You also told me that Amanda is gone. You don't have to be afraid of her anymore, or be afraid of the cold."

"...I know."

"The cold keeps bringing you back to that horrible night. Why don't you try to associate something more positive with the cold so you'll have a better memory pop up whenever you get chilled? It sounds too simple to be effective, but I think it'd do you good to at least try. Okay?"

Nodding weakly Connor just wrapped his arms tighter around his legs and tried to not shiver.

"You'll be okay. Just wait-" The door to the freezer opened up from the outside and Hank glanced up at the panicked face of the general manager looking in at the two detectives with wide eyes. "Good timing."

"I-I'm so sorry!" Pale and shaking the general manager braced his back against the opened door to ensure it couldn't possibly shut again. "The door was propped open because the emergency release broke last month!"

"Whatever." Awkwardly pushing himself up from the floor and using the shelves behind him to support his weight Hank stood upright and patted Connor's shoulder twice to get the deviant to respond. "Come on, kid. Let's get outta' here."

Lifting up his eyes just enough to see that the freezer door was opened at last Connor forced his legs to move, and forced himself to stand up beside Hank in the cold storage space. Walking with shaking slow steps Connor made his way toward the door with Hank limping at his side. The moment the two detectives were outside the freezer Hank grabbed onto his crutches and Connor rubbed his hands up and down his arms to warm his artificial skin against the lingering cold clinging to his body.

"Connor?" Pulling the deviant's attention away from the cold and back to the case Hank addressed Connor in a firm, loud tone. "You said that this case was an inside job. What did you mean by that?"

"...Nothing was stolen, there are no foreign shoe prints and the freezer can only be opened by a manager with a keycard." Glancing at the general manager Connor gave him a knowing glance. "You're the one who called in the break-in and as the general manager you're the only one who would have access to the store's security system."

The general manager's shoulders slumped and he paled a little further.

"You disabled the camera, disturbed the contents of the freezer; spilling some of the Thirium would point to an android either attempting theft or of being assaulted which would assuredly bring in a police investigation, and then turned the camera back on before leaving the building. I'm certain if we check the keycard records we'd find you working here late into the night, or returning at the time of the supposed burglary to stage everything."

"...How can you prove that?"

"I cannot. It's just a working theory based on limited evidence and conjecture."

Hank knew that Connor was right and wanted to know the general manager's motive. "So, why'd ya' do it? Seems pretty pointless to make a tiny mess and then call the cops on yourself."

"I..." The general manager stated in a slow and low voice clearly ashamed of his behavior. "The truth is I've been pleading with my bosses to improve security around here since there's still so many angry humans walking by and threatening my employees and my customers for supporting deviant rights. I've been told 'no' over and over again because we haven't had an incident yet."

"Sounds about right when it comes to dealing with the higher-ups." Now understanding the general manager's motive Hank sighed and his gruffness began to fade as he empathized with the young man. "Instead of taking preventative measures to keep shit from happening because of money, they'd rather wait until _after_ shit goes down and pay twice or triple the price to clean up their mess and try to save face."

"Yeah, they won't give us money for anything unless it's absolutely necessary." Pointing to the freezer door the general manager sighed with defeat as he mentioned another problem. "They won't even fix the emergency latch in the freezer since we can just keep the door propped open. So, I figured if I could make it look like we had a break-in they'd finally up our security and send someone to fix the door if the break-in also happened in there."

"Didn't you call O.S.H.A. about the busted latch?"

"Yes! The higher-ups quashed the complaint, trying to say something about it not technically being a regulation for our store to stay operational."

"That's bullshit." Rubbing his left hand over his bearded chin in thought Hank gave Connor an intrigued glance. "Connor, do you think we can close this case and cause some trouble with the higher-ups while we're at it?"

"...Reporting a failure to follow basic regulations and safety measures during a police investigation would certainly get the store reevaluated, and those who dismissed the claims questioned."

"So, that's a 'yes'." Looking back at the general manager Hank used the 'dad voice' as he spoke to the young man in charge. "Instead of staging a break-in the next time you need your higher-ups to take your claims seriously, just write a shit-ton of reports and threaten to report their inactivity to THEIR bosses instead."

"Y-Yes, detective."

"Come on, Connor." Making his way to the doorway of the stockroom to take his leave of the store Hank struggled to keep his balance while still trembling from mild cold. "We're done here."

Without a further word Connor accompanied Hank outside the store and into the warm summer air. The moment the bright and warm sunlight washed over his chilled skin Connor's red L.E.D. cycled into yellow and then blue as he calmed down. Keeping pace with Hank as they returned to the Oldsmobile parked in the parking lot, Connor opened the passenger side door for Hank's ease of access and then made his way over to the driver's side door.

"That was a waste of time." Hank admitted as he placed the crutches into the backseat for transport. Sitting down carefully in the front passenger seat Hank rubbed his right palm over his right thigh carefully. "Fuck retail, man. I hated it working as a cashier when I was in high school, and I can't imagine working in that Hell ever again."

"...It's a shame that the general manager had to take such elaborate measures just to get the proper attention to keep people safe." Turning the key in the ignition Connor shifted the car from park and into drive, then pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. "It was indeed a waste of time."

"How about we go and get some lunch? You can even pick what I have today."

"...No. It doesn't matter, you choose."

"Kid, you're safe. Don't act like your feelings or decisions don't matter because you got a little freaked out by the cold."

"...I know that."

"It'll be okay." Feeling much warmer now that he was out of the freezer and in the summer air Hank did his best to keep Connor from trying to tear down his own self esteem over something as uncontrollable as a deeply seeded phobia. "Just remember that you're a hell of a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. You've never backed down from a challenge before and I know you never will."

"...Thank you, Hank." Turning along the street Connor honed in on the location of the 'Chicken Feed' food stand in the distance, and decided to be lenient on Hank's lunch that day since he was being so patient and understanding with his most recent anxiety attack. "I appreciate your bode of confidence."

* * *

Limping back into the bullpen at a slow pace with his take-out bag awkwardly clutched in his right hand around the crutch supporting his weight, Hank noticed something interesting sitting on Connor's desk and knew immediately it was a gift courtesy of Chris's wife. A tall square box was sitting in the middle of Connor's desk and wrapped up in white paper. A small 'Thank You' card was on top of the box and had Connor's name written in perfect calligraphy that only Julia had the patience to master right on the side. The gift was just begging to be opened and Hank wasn't the first one to take notice of the tempting item sitting unattended.

Placing his crutches down on the floor beside his desk Hank sat down in his chair, put his lunch bag down on top of his desk and then rubbed his right palm over his still sore right leg. It had been a strange morning and wisely Hank was anticipating an odd afternoon. Unsure of what to expect Hank looked over at Ben as the experienced detective ate his own lunch at his own desk, and asked about the unusual parcel before Connor made his way into the bullpen as well.

"Hey, Ben?" Waiting for Ben to make eye contact with him Hank silently pointed at the curious box and raised his eyebrows. "What's with this?"

"Julia dropped it off about twenty minutes ago." Speaking around the potato chips in his mouth Ben gave Hank an honest reply as he too resumed staring at the box. "She was hoping to see Connor before she left, but you know how it goes. She went to lunch with Chris and left the box behind."

"Right... Do you know what this is?"

"Nope. It's been driving me crazy ever since she showed up. She was carrying the damn thing like it's full of glass."

"Glass?" Now staring at the box Hank tried to guess at what Julia had wanted to give Connor as a thank you gift that could also be so fragile. "What the fuck could be made of glass?"

"How about a glass _vase_?"

"Don't get smart with me, Ben. This is a tempting mystery that only Connor can solve."

"Where is Connor anyway?"

"He let me out of the car out in front of the precinct so I wouldn't have to limp my old ass through the parking garage. He'll be in here any second."

"Good! I want to see what's in there before I get called out to a scene."

Crossing the bullpen quickly Connor, unaware that he was the center of a mystery, honed in on the white package sitting on his desk and ran a scan over it curiously. His scanner was picking up on a strange reading inside the box and his head tilted a little to the side in an inquisitive manner. Recognizing Julia's handwriting on the small card atop the box Connor picked it up and opened the envelope to read over the grateful inscription inside the care. He then slipped it into the top left drawer of his desk for safekeeping.

"Open the damn box, Connor." Hank practically ordered as he watched the deviant now eyeing the box curiously. "What's your prize?"

"...Prize?"

Tina's voice cut in as she and Gavin had been waiting for the box to be opened up as well. "Come on! I'm betting it's a customized trophy that says 'World's Most Courageous Detective', and I have ten bucks riding on it."

Scoffing Gavin shook his head and leaned back in his chair as he turned to watch Connor open the box as well. "No way. The way Julia was carrying the box screams something made of glass."

"Told ya'!" Ben shouted from his own desk in a smug manner.

"It's probably that weird Thirium wine that's been on the market." Certain in his claim Gavin shot Tina a confident grin and managed a sarcastic bite of one of his carrot sticks. "Maybe two bottles."

Hearing enough of the deliberation Hank sighed and pointed to the box again. "Connor, open it up and end the debate. What did Julia give you?"

"...I will see." Putting both of his hands on the sides of the box Connor began to slowly lift it up and revealed the gift inside. What was awaiting him wasn't a glass vase, a trophy or bottles of wine, it was far better. Sitting in a plexiglass rectangular aquarium was a bright blue betta swimming about crystal clear water over decorative stones, and through a fake green plant. "...It's a fish. A male doubletail betta splendens to be exact."

Tina and Gavin let out groans of disappointment as they pocketed their ten dollar bets and resumed their lunch and reports now that the mystery had been solved. Ben just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his own lunch while Hank smirked a little and watched Connor's brown eyes light up with genuine surprise.

"Interesting." Sitting down at his desk Connor stared at the betta swimming about and remembered how he had saved the life of the dwarf gourami after it had jumped from its aquarium and onto the floor when he went on his first mission as a hostage negotiator. The two fish were of different species yet equally beautiful to watch. "This is a very unusual but kind gift."

"Do you want to keep it?"

"...Yes. I think I do." All of the stress that Connor had been feeling that morning and afternoon disappeared as he watched the betta swimming about elegantly in the water. The way its long blue tail fins moved with a swift grace had a calming and hypnotic effect on Connor's mind. "I like fish."

"You do?" Pulling his hamburger from the fast food bag Hank gave the deviant a dubious grin. "Since when?"

"...It started during my first mission. I rescued a fish that had leapt from its aquarium, and after I returned it to the water I found its return to life and its habitat to be an unexpectedly comforting experience."

"Well, just don't expect it to cuddle with ya' like Sumo does."

"Such an idea is as impossible as it is unsettling to consider."

"Easy, it was just a joke."

Giving Hank a blank stare for a moment Connor carefully lifted the aquarium up from the bottom half of the box and let it sit entirely exposed on his desk beside the bonsai tree. Noticing that there was a small canister of fish flakes, a net and three new filter cartridges also contained in the box Connor decided to give the fish some food since everyone else in the bullpen was already eating lunch.

"So," watching as Connor carefully sprinkled the perfect amount of flakes into the water through an opening the aquarium's lid Hank asked a rather unusual yet obvious question. "what're you going to name him?"

"I don't know." Putting the food aside Connor pressed his exposed left palm to his terminal screen to begin uploading his report while also being able to keep an eye on the new blue companion beside him. "I've never named an animal before."

"You came up with the name 'Lucas' without any difficulty, so I imagine you'll be fine with a fish."

"...How about 'Blue'?"

"Just the _color_?" Taking a bite of his burger Hank challenged Connor to get a little more creative. "Come on, you can do better than that! Think of something unique and different for him."

"'Fluffy'?"

"Now I know you're just trying to fuck with me! A little guy like that deserves a cool name."

"Very well..." Checking his database for names of interest Connor honed in on one and made his decision. "Baron."

"'Baron'? What kind of name is that?"

"It means 'noble fighter', and since the betta is also known as the 'Siamese fighting fish' I believe it's very fitting."

"Baron the betta? All right, he's your fish." Enjoying his lunch Hank watched Baron swimming about too. "It's a lot better than 'Fluffy' anyway..."

"Then it's settled." Observing the betta's elegant swimming after picking several bits of flakes from the surface of the water Connor settled on the name and was overcome with a sense of peace. It seemed the little gift was something that Connor hadn't realized he wanted until he had it. "This is Baron."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Hank and Connor during an investigation get locked in a large freezer. Connor has a PTSD moment from almost dying in blizzard in his mind palace.


	50. Life and Limb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Story contains objectively graphic imagery from an injury, and contains the subject matter of sexual abuse. Read at your own risk, and please only do so if you're in a state of mind that can handle such content. Will put a summary in the form of an "Author's Note" at the very end of the chapter for those who do not wish to read about such subject manners.

Beginning a new morning routine Connor gave Baron some flakes of food and checked the water with his exposed right index fingertip to ensure it was clean and at the appropriately warm temperature for a betta. Having placed the small aquarium down on the nightstand beside his bed Connor was able to watch his new companion gracefully swimming about in the water and find a sense of peace wash over him as his rest mode engaged at night. In the past week since he was gifted the blue fish Connor had felt far less anxiety than usual, and was able to de-stress after each shift easier than he had previously. It was as if now that he had a small life that needed his care and attention he had a stronger motivation to make the world a better place and to overcome his lingering fears of the past to have a brighter, far better future.

It was a simple change and a small one at that, and yet for Connor it was a big improvement in his mind and his heart.

The company of the quiet and passive life was a fantastic substitute for the traitorous rose now growing up at the cabin. The fish was a beautiful, harmless creature going about its own life in its own way. His very presence was a friendly reminder to Connor of how the very first life he chose to save was a fish, which led to him saving the life of a cop and then a little girl all on the same night.

The choices he had made were positive and had positive outcomes. There was no reason for him to ever doubt his decisions or question his motives. Despite his initial role as a weapon for CyberLife against his own people Connor had become so much more than the infamous 'Deviant Hunter'. He was now a highly skilled and respected detective with a best friend, a little brother, a loyal dog and now a beautiful fish to call his own.

With Baron now fed Connor exited his bedroom to feed Sumo in the kitchen, and let him into the backyard for a few minutes while he prepared Hank a healthy breakfast. Sticking to the veggie omelette diet since Hank actually seemed to like the abundance of flavor mixed into the eggs, Connor sliced up a single grapefruit and prepared a fresh pot of coffee to accompany the omelette to ensure Hank had a decent breakfast to enjoy.

Outside a rumble of thunder in the distance pulled Connor's attention to the darkening rain clouds building over the city and his blue L.E.D. cycled to yellow as he tapped into the Doppler radar to track the storm. The severity of the storm was already being monitored very closely by many different eyes from all over the city.

"...Today is going to be less than ideal."

Thunder rumbled again and Sumo began pawing at the backdoor to be let back inside. Opening the door Connor was practically pushed out of the way as Sumo barrelled back inside to get away from the approaching storm. Crouching down to Sumo's level Connor gently rubbed at the dog's chin and ears as the Saint Bernard sought his comfort due to his fear of storms.

"You'll be safe in here, Sumo."

Staring out the opened backdoor to the darkening clouds outside Connor sighed felt an oddly tense feeling settle into his heart. A bad feeling before a shift always seemed to precede a bad day in its entirety.

"...I just hope I can say the same for Hank and myself once we're at the precinct."

* * *

As per protocol the severity of the storm caused an increase in normal patrol to keep the city as calm as possible, while every detective who wasn't working on an active case were assigned to patrol as well. Due to Hank's leg still needing a week to heal before he could walk around without the use of his crutches he was assigned the role of keeping track of patrol and rotating shifts around. Meanwhile Captain Fowler had the misfortune of tracking the storm and constantly updating the higher-ups about everything going on in the city.

With a grimace on his face Connor checked over the patrol schedule and noted that he wasn't going to be on patrol with Hank and would be required to ride alone. Never too comfortable with being alone for too long - his fear of having his program being hijacked by Amanda or CyberLife again made him unwilling to trust himself while alone, Connor begrudgingly accepted his assignment.

Tina grabbed her car keys and finished off her tea with a single gulp as then slipped on her rain jacket to begin her own assignment. "All right, let's do this."

"You seem awfully pumped up." Gavin noted as he gave his younger partner and best friend an odd look. "What gives?"

"It's the stormy air. It always gets me psyched up!"

"Yeah? Well don't let your guard down." Checking his phone Gavin sent a quick text, undoubtedly to Aaron based on the cheesy grin that appeared on his face, and then slipped the phone back in his pocket. "Stupid shit always happens on these kinds of patrols."

"You talking about how Ben got rear-ended by the autonomous taxi last winter?"

"That, _and_ you never what idiot is going to do something stupid because they think the weird weather is an excuse to be a jackass."

"Speaking from _experience_?"

"No way, Ti'. I'm just talkin' based on facts." Grabbing his own keys from his desk he gave his partner a stern look and motioned toward the front door. "I don't wanna' get a report about you getting hurt or dealing with a lunatic while you're on patrol."

"I'll be fine, Gavin. I always am."

"Don't jinx it..."

Watching as the duo took their leave of the precinct to begin their respective patrols Connor took in a deep breath and tried to push aside the bad feeling he had felt earlier that morning. There was something hanging in the air that was putting him on edge and he just couldn't explain it.

"You know you can talk to me while on patrol, right?" Sympathetic to Connor's current predicament Hank reminded his partner that he wouldn't be alone for too long. Understanding Connor's hesitation Hank made it clear that he trusted the deviant and knew he'd be just fine on his own for his six hour patrol. "These types of patrols are typically boring save for some impressive lightning displays and wind storms."

"I'm not sure if it's wise for me to be alone." Nervous about being unsupervised Connor gave Hank a worried glance. "I don't want to endure another error and disappear during a storm."

"Kid, that was from being accidentally drugged, not an error. You'll be fine."

"...What if I'm just not comfortable patrolling alone?"

"That's fine, but I don't think Fowler or the higher-ups would be so receptive to such a statement."

Worried about his career Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a moment as he considered the consequences of such a statement. "I'll get reprimanded?"

"No, but you'll get reevaluated and I don't think they'd be as understanding toward a deviant's mindset as they would a human."

"Discrimination?"

"Lack of empathy and sympathy." Speaking almost indifferently Hank made it clear that while he understood Connor's plight no one else would. "They can't relate to a deviant's error or experiences."

"I see..."

"Connor, you'll be fine. Take the car, go on your patrol route and if you feel uneasy text me. I'll be sure to stay in contact at all times, okay?"

"Y-Yes. Okay." Fishing the car keys from his jean pocket Connor looked at the metal keys in his right palm for a moment until a rumble of thunder overhead drew his eyes upward as if he could see through the ceiling and roof to the storm clouds overhead. "...I can do this."

"I know ya' can. I'll see ya' back here at six so we can go home and chill for the rest of the day. It's just another day on the job."

Silently taking his leave of the precinct Connor's hands tightened into fists at his sides as he felt his anxiety returning with a vengeance. His mind began to race and his heart thundered as violently as the storm outside as he forced himself to exit the building and head out into the rain entirely alone.

Stepping into the rain Connor held his head high and marched over to the parking garage to begin his assigned patrol.

"I _can_ do this..."

* * *

Standing in the middle of the glass encased art studio Markus looked up through the transparent ceiling to watch the storm raging over the city with his mismatched eyes focused and clear. Though he was still mourning the loss of his father Markus knew he needed to returned to New Jericho Tower and needed to remain the strong figurehead that his people deserved during times of uncertainty. While his own heart was in turmoil his people were still awash in fear, and wary of returning to the city after the string abductions and production of 'devil's kiss' resulted in several deaths and countless assaults of those who were lucky enough to escape their would-be abductors.

Watching the tiny raindrops collect together to create larger and larger puddles over the glass ceiling Markus blinked with each flash of lightning and would listen to the distant echoes of each rumble of thunder shaking the sky. The storm was as beautiful as it was fierce.

"...Life continues on even after death claims a brilliant heart."

Stepping toward the glass door of the studio leading into the rear flower garden Markus reached out his right palm to collect the falling raindrops and feel the storm running over his artificial skin. Closing his eyes Markus breathed in the scent of the storm that mixed in with the abundance of various blooming flowers in the garden before him.

"...Carl wouldn't want me to stop living because he did. He'd want me to keep moving forward and to find something to live for."

Curling his fingers around the puddle of water collecting in his palm Markus pulled his hand back and pressed his wet palm over his chest atop his heart.

"And I will find what's worth living for. My role as a leader may be over, but my place is still with my people. _All_ of my people."

Remembering how he swore to find a way to reach out to Connor and make amends to the deviant detective for his past mistakes Markus decided that before his own life came to an end - no matter when or where that may happen, he'd atone for his failure and help Connor finally heal and move on from his past.

"I won't fail my people." Markus vowed as he listened to the storm cleansing the city around him. "I won't fail my _friends_."

* * *

The entire afternoon was chaotic as rain threatened to drown the entire city under a warm deluge, while harsh winds rocked the car from side to side, pushed traffic lights back so far they threatened to snap from their cables, power lines twisted in the strong gusts and trees were mercilessly shredded of their loose branches and leaves. The impressive cacophony of thunder and blindingly bright flashes of lightning created an atmosphere of natural carnage that made Connor feel uneasy as he was certain that at any moment the rain would turn to snow and ice and the warm summer air would freeze over into a frigid blizzard of death.

Getting anxious again Connor pulled his coin from his vest pocket to dance over the back of his right knuckles as he took in deep slow breaths. Slowing his already slow speed as he drove along the street on his assigned patrol route without any sign of anyone else in the area. It was eerie to feel alone yet he swore he was being watched by his former handler at all times.

Glancing up at the rearview mirror to make sure he wasn't being followed Connor felt disgusted at his paranoid behavior and lowered his eyes to the front windshield before him.

"...This is absolutely foolish. I'm acting as if Amanda is some type of malevolent spirit or god causing chaos to happen at the snap of her fingers."

Mentally steeling himself against his own fears and paranoia Connor refused to let the cruel woman plague his mind any further as he continued his patrol.

"She cannot harm me. She cannot control me. She cannot do anything anymore, she's gone. Amanda is _dead_."

Holding his coin firmly between the sides of his index fingertip and middle fingertip Connor stared straight through the windshield and into the storm as if staring down a raging beast beyond the rain.

"I'm free of her and of CyberLife. I have no reason to fear a simple memory."

As a strong gust of wind shook the Oldsmobile on its wheels Connor took in a deep breath and turned his attention to his coin being clutched in his fingertips.

"I removed her from my programming on the night of the Revolution. I removed her from my heart when I defied her and chose to help my people. I beat Amanda, I beat CyberLife, and I'll continue to beat the odds for as long as I keep fighting."

Sliding the coin over to the back of his thumb Connor flipped the coin into the air once before snatching it mid air in his palm, and sliding the coin into his vest pocket for safekeeping.

"Hank taught me that." Driving through the storm alone with his thoughts Connor focused on his memories with Hank as a means of distracting himself. "As long as I don't back down and as long I refuse to let other people push me around I will continue to succeed."

The lessons that Hank had taught Connor either through example or wise words had resonated within his heart without him even taking notice until that very moment.

"Hank's taught me many things since we've met. He taught me to think for myself, to trust my gut feelings and to not let the concept of what is morally right versus what is legally right sway my decisions as a detective. Hank's even helped me during my recovery periods when I've been injured, sick or depressed."

Thunder blasted through the sky with so much force the windows of the nearby buildings shook with an audible rattle.

"He's been... Hank's been a real friend to me and even a mentor."

Contemplating contacting Hank to check in on him and to update his own status as he slowly drove through the waterlogged streets Connor thought back to all of their time together over the past seven, nearly eight months. He remembered how Hank had given him a home, a bed, new clothes, encouraged him to take up new hobbies and was even willing to celebrate the holidays again for the first time since Cole had passed away. Almost everything Connor had in his life that was good was because of Hank looking after him and being a true friend, not just an ally or a partner in the precinct.

In a way it was like Hank's behavior was that of a father looking out for his child...

The memory of Hank collapsing when he had his stroke and of how he had dove to catch Hank before he fell played out in Connor's mind. As he cradled Hank up from the kitchen floor and tried to calm himself down enough to get Hank help Connor could hear his own words calling out to Hank with a shaking tone and using a term he had never said before.

"Dad".

Unsure of why he had called Hank "dad", and never really thinking about until that moment, Connor finally began to understand was prompted such an extreme reaction. In the most basic way Hank had become his father and in the most basic way Connor was in fact a child. The unorthodox duo had become a family without even realizing it.

"...Did Hank even hear it when I called him that?" Perplexed by his previous behavior and Hank's lack of reaction Connor tried to deduce his actions and words from weeks past. "He didn't say anything about it. Perhaps he didn't hear me after all."

Receiving a call from Hank as he drove alongside the Riverside Park for the umpteenth time during that single patrol Connor cybernetically answered the call, and acknowledged Hank's voice on the other end of the line. "Hello, Hank."

' _How ya' doin' out there, kid_?'

"I'm fine. The weather is quite extreme and it seems everyone has wisely decided to remain indoors to avoid the storm."

' _Not surprised_. _From what we can see on the new broadcast_ ,' Hank had been monitoring the weather between patrol rotations and knew they were in for a long shift on that rainy day. ' _this storm is strong, moving slowly and is going to drop another eight inches of rain before it leaves_. _Wonder if the Detroit River will raise up enough for us to see it_?'

"Possibly. I'm driving by it as I speak."

' _Can you see Canada on the other side_?'

"Negative. The rain is too dense and a white mist has formed over the water obscuring the border."

' _Should've known_. _It's going on three o'clock, ready for a break_?'

"...I'm okay, Hank. I've actually been able to handle the isolation better than I had initially expected."

' _Yeah_?' There was genuine pride in Hank's voice that Hank swore he could feel as well as he could hear it. ' _Good to hear_.'

"Would you like me to try to find an opened restaurant and bring you some lunch?"

' _Nah_. _Me and Jeffrey are stuck here so we're going to get all the leftover food out of the fridge before it rots_.'

"That sounds relatively unsanitary."

' _Not as bad as letting food actively rot in an enclosed space_.'

"Fair point."

' _All right, kid_. _You keep doing your thing and come back here at six to call it a day_. _We got a bunch of officers eager for some overtime already on call and ready to patrol the evening and night until the storm lets up_.'

"Understood. I'll see you in two hours and fifty-six minutes."

' _Yeah_. _Stay safe out there_.'

"Will do."

Ending the call Connor continued his patrol and eyed the downed tree branches all throughout the park area and the handful that had blown over the road in front of him. Relieved that there was no one else driving around Connor pulled the car to the side of the road to quickly run out and remove the obstructions from the street ahead of him to prevent accidents from occurring.

As he threw the broken branches off the street and back onto the park's property to be cleaned up later on after the storm had passed Connor shuddered at the way the rain quickly drenched his clothing. Quickly soaked through Connor rushed back to the car and pulled back out onto the partially flooded street. With his hair dripping wet and his uniform clinging uncomfortably to his artificial skin Connor decided to turn on the heater to dry off and warm up a little.

"Hopefully the summer will have more sunny days than rainy. I dislike foul weather entirely."

* * *

Shrugging off his rain soaked beige jacket Markus returned to New Jericho Tower for the first time since Carl passed away before his eyes. Glancing about the empty lobby area of the tower Markus could feel an odd tension in the air that he couldn't quite identify. There was a strange energy full of urgency and worry resonating throughout the tower that was as palpable as the pouring rain outside. Heading across the expansive lobby to the private office Markus entered the isolated space and was surprised to see all three of his allies gathered together with an emergency technician's satchel opened up, and numerous empty pouches of Thirium littered on the floor at their feet.

Sitting in the middle of one of the white sofas North silently wept as she nervously raked her right fingernails through her short, messy hair. She had small cuts and blue bruises on her face, her neck, her arms and her hands. The portions of her jeans, t-shirt and jacket that had been ripped open revealed even more cuts and bruises all over her body. The way Simon was gently sterilizing her wounds while Josh was tentatively rubbing her back in a comforting manner left Markus stunned beyond words.

Never before had Markus seen North look so weak and vulnerable, and it made a fire in his heart burn with an unparalleled intensity. Slowly approaching the sofa Markus knelt before North and resisted the urge to hold her hand as she wept in pain and fear between her two allies.

"...North?"

Having not noticed Markus's return to the tower all three deviants gave him a shocked look as their leader presented himself before them.

"North," lightly taking her cold left hand in his own Markus gave her a soft voice to listen to as he gave her an entirely supportive presence. "it's okay. You're with your friends." Taking in all of her wounds and the fear in her eye cinnamon brown eyes Markus wanted to know what she had just been through. "What happened?"

Breaking down entirely North curled around herself and began crying with painful sobs and flinched when Markus instinctively wrapped his arms around her to hold her in a tight hug. Pressing her face against Markus's right shoulder and weeping from the heart as her still bleeding wounds stained his clothing a sapphire hue, North just let herself be held as her vulnerability showed itself.

"It's okay." Whispering the words of comfort to North as he held her as tightly as he dared Markus's own eyes filled with empathetic tears and he just waited for North to find the strength to speak up and tell him what had happened. "You're okay, North. We're all here for you. I promise..."

* * *

Beyond the black rain clouds the sun was just beginning to set as evening fell over the storm drenched city. Reaching the end final hour of his patrol Connor finished his last lap around the block and began driving back to the precinct to clock-out, and pick up Hank to return home. Passing through downtown where the flooding was getting worse and the wind was gusting with extreme force so much so that Connor struggled to keep the large bodied vehicle in its lane. Tapping back into the Doppler radar system Connor watched the bright red and orange storm system slowly moving past the city, and estimated that the storm wouldn't even begin to quiet down until almost four in the morning.

That horrible feeling he had experienced that morning hadn't let up and Connor was feeling incredibly tense.

Fighting against the wind to the best of his ability Connor slowly finished his patrol and contemplated waiting out the storm back at the precinct in favor of trying to drive back through the storm to the house. Focused entirely on the partially flooded road before him Connor nearly jumped when the radio in the car suddenly screeched to indicate an emergency call had been placed.

There was a vehicle accident four blocks South of Connor's current location. According to the still partially functioning surveillance cameras that caught the accident in realtime a driver had sped through a red light and t-boned a patrol car legally passing through the intersection. Connor cybernetically tapped into the feed to see the accident before he even responded to the scene and swore at the severity of the wreck.

"Damn it..."

Due to the dangerously slippery roads the patrol car was pushed out of the intersection and against an electrical pole, effectively pinning the driver's side door shut against the pole when the offending car struck it. The passenger side door of the patrol car was pinned shut courtesy of the offending vehicle smashing into the patrol car causing said accident. Both vehicles were smoking from under the hoods, but it seemed the relentless rain was enough to keep the engines from bursting in flame.

Cybernetically Connor confirmed that he was going to the scene of the accident and requested that the fire department send a single engine to clean the leaking oil and gasoline, but to drive with extreme caution due to the torrential downpour. As for the ambulance he requested that only one arrive at the scene to ensure the large bodied vehicle didn't overturn in the rainy streets during transport.

"Hank," cybernetically checking in with Hank at the precinct Connor reestablished contact with his partner as he carefully changed direction and made his way to the scene of the accident as quickly as he could. "I'm going to respond to the vehicle accident before I return to the precinct."

' _I figured you would, kid_.' The way Hank sounded nonchalant confirmed he was expected Connor to check out the wreck. ' _Which patrol car got hit_?'

"Unknown. The rain obstructed the license plate and patrol number on the surveillance footage."

' _All right_. _Give us a name as soon as you find out who got hit_.'

"I will do so."

Reaching the rain drenched accident scene Connor parked the Oldsmobile just down the street to ensure the fire engine and ambulance would have plenty of room to work, and threw open the door to check on the occupants of the two wrecked vehicles. Running through the flooded street with loud splashes echoing with his hastened steps Connor reached the offending vehicle first and peered inside through the broken driver's side window at the lone occupant still inside.

"Sir?" Connor scanned the man's body as he remained slumped over the deflated airbag and steering wheel. There was no sign of life and his advanced scanner confirmed a broken neck as the immediate cause of the man's death. There was a powerful stench of alcohol in the air and on the man's dead breath. There were shards of broken glass on the floor around a damp puddle of the lethal whiskey that undoubtedly played a role in the accident. "Shit..."

Stepping away from the deceased man Connor checked the front of the vehicle to see if there was a way to pry open the passenger side door of the pinned patrol car, but it seemed hopeless. As he examined the trapped patrol car itself Connor connected to Hank's phone again and spoke aloud as he preconstructed the best way to get to the driver, who was seemingly unconscious and trapped in the totaled vehicle.

"Hank, the driver of the vehicle that sped through the red light is deceased. His neck was broken upon impact, and he was drunk."

' _Ah, fuck_... _Dumb asshole went driving in the rain while drunk, I'm not surprised it ended that way_.' Pausing for a moment as he updated Captain Fowler on the call at hand Hank began speaking again in a somewhat worried tone. ' _Who was the officer that got hit_?'

"I'm attempting to get into the vehicle to identify the driver. The patrol car is severely damaged and the driver is not responding to my presence."

' _I'm going to put you on speaker while you do your thing_. _Keep talkin', kid_.'

"Very well. Due to all of the doors being damaged and pinned shut," preconstructing his options Connor decided he needed to break through the already broken and weakened windshield to get to the driver. "I'm going to go through the windshield. I've already requested a single responding fire engine and ambulance to the scene because of the increasing severity of the weather."

' _Good plan_. _Do what you gotta' do_.'

"I'm removing the fractured windshield as I speak." Retracting the artificial skin from his palms and fingers to prevent his skin from getting cut up Connor took hold of the broken windshield directly over the driver's side of the vehicle, and began slowly pulling it back and away from the single unconscious person inside the ruined patrol car. The windshield was broken in such a way that it moved and folded in on itself like paper and easily popped out of the window's support frame to be tossed aside. "I have the windshield opened. I can now climb inside the car."

' _Who's the victim_?'

"I'm getting an identification right now." Maneuvering himself over the rain slicked crumpled hood of the car Connor slid inside the vehicle and knelt on the glass littered passenger seat to look over the driver. Recognizing the occupant of the vehicle as he rested slumped against the partially inflated airbag from the steering wheel, Connor felt his heart skip a beat as his blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow with worry. "Hank," pressing his left fingertips to the side of the driver's neck Connor game the unconscious officer a name. "it's Gavin."

' _Shit_!' Despite his immense dislike for Gavin's arrogant and disrespectful attitude Hank still cared about all of his officers and detectives, regardless of the circumstances. ' _How bad is he_?'

"Unconscious and I'm detecting very erratic vital signs." Connor's highly tuned scanner noted that Gavin's heart rate was through the roof while his blood pressure was uncommonly low, and his he was extremely pale. Unconscious, bleeding from a cut under his left eye and from an unseen wound somewhere on his left shoulder and side, Gavin was in critical condition. "He is alive. He seems to be bleeding from a severe and unseen injury."

' _Can you identify it_?'

"One moment." Checking Gavin's neck and spine for injury Connor next checked for any sign of brain injury or skull fracture and found none. Then moving his attention to Gavin's chest and abdomen Connor didn't detect any internal bleeding, and Gavin didn't react when Connor's hands pressed against his chest and stomach to ensure his scanner wasn't missing something vital. "The bleeding is not internal... He must've suffered a laceration to large vein or perhaps an artery."

' _Where's the ambulance_?'

"Due to the intense rain the ambulance will arrive in an estimated five minutes and seventeen seconds."

' _Fuck_... _That's not fast enough_.'

"I'm aware. I'm going to try to find the source of the bleeding and stem it."

Using his scanner to direct him to the main source of the bleeding Connor carefully maneuvered his hands to find the injury as he gently pushed Gavin back in his seat away from the airbag. Checking over Gavin's left side Connor saw no sign of bleeding yet there was blood all over him. Following the blood trail up toward Gavin's left bicep Connor's brown eyes widened as his yellow L.E.D. settled on a deep red color.

"Oh... no."

' _Connor_?' The fear in the deviant's voice immediately held Hank's attention. ' _What's happening_?'

"...There is a massive portion of sharpened metal embedded in Gavin's left humerus... It has severed the entire limb." The gruesome injury was bleeding heavily and the damage was stomach churning. "The metal cut through the brachial artery and is the source of the severe bleeding."

' _Wait_... _What_?! _The metal cut THROUGH his arm_?'

"...Yes." Connor saw the severed arm pinned between the door and Gavin's side away from his body. The arm was pale, gray and cold to the touch. "The accident has resulted in Gavin losing his left arm from the middle of the humerus bone."

There was a heavy pause as Hank and Captain Fowler contemplated Connor's words. '... _Can his arm be saved_?'

"I can attempt to-" A sudden spark under the damaged hood stole Connor's attention as one would expect. "The car is now on fire. I need to get Gavin out and tie off the bleeding before he slips further into hypovolemic shock."

' _Go, kid_! _Move it_!'

Breaking the jammed metal clasp of the seatbelt over Gavin's chest and lap Connor pulled Gavin's remaining right arm around his shoulders then slipped his own left arm behind Gavin's upper back and his right arm under Gavin's knees. Lifting the unconscious, weak and bloody detective up and into his arms Connor managed to awkwardly slip Gavin through the opening where the windshield had been, then climbed through the opened windshield after him.

Carrying Gavin away from the now smoking and burning vehicle Connor placed Gavin down on his right side on the rain soaked sidewalk, and examined the bloody nub that had once been Gavin's left arm. Thinking quickly Connor removed the belt from his jeans and carefully looped the leather belt around Gavin's remaining arm and tightened it into a strong tourniquet to stem off the residual bleeding. As the belt tightened to a literal suffocating strength Gavin let out a pitiful and weak groan of pain in response to the lifesaving tourniquet.

"Gavin?" Catching the noise through the rain Connor called out to the abrasive detective to get him to reply to his voice. "Please respond."

Too weak to talk Gavin fell silent and still again even as the painful pressure was tightened around his painfully severed limb.

"Shit..." Shrugging off his gray blazer Connor looked at the smoldering vehicle a few feet away and made a rather drastic decision. "...I need to get his arm."

' _Connor, stay away from the burning car_!' Hank's voice righteously pleaded as he tapped into the surveillance feed of the intersection and watched as the rainy water all around Gavin's limp body turned a sickly pink and red color. The accident was as brutal as he had feared. ' _Let it go_!'

"...I have to try! I need to give Gavin the chance to have his arm reattached."

Rushing back to the car Connor quickly slid over the damaged and smoking hood to get back into the cab of the wrecked vehicle, and slid through the missing windshield. Locating Gavin's severed arm pinned between the seat and mangled door Connor carefully freed the limb from where it had been trapped and held it in his left hand protectively. Using his right hand he pulled off his black tie and wrapped the dressy garment around the shredded portion of Gavin's severed arm where it had been cut through to tried to keep as much blood as possible inside the limb. He then wrapped the arm up in his gray blazer to keep it as clean and safe as possible until help arrived.

Exiting the car before the fire spread Connor carried the wrapped up arm back over to where Gavin was laying and tended to the downed detective to the best of his ability. Slipping his left palm under Gavin's head Connor knelt down beside Gavin and held the unconscious detective up from the rain drenched sidewalk, and pressed his right fingertips to the side of Gavin's neck to track his vital signs.

"Gavin? Gavin, please respond to my voice."

Letting out a deep breath Gavin's glassy hazel eyes cracked open and his body began to shiver from cold and blood loss.

"Gavin, help is coming." Hearing the sirens of the approaching emergency vehicles in the distance Connor tried to keep Gavin as alert and responsive as possible. "Please try to remain awake."

Finally managing to speak a single word Gavin sounded as pathetic as he looked. "...C-Cold."

"You'll be okay." Connor pulled the detective's body up from the absolutely soaked sidewalk to hold closer to his core in an attempt to keep Gavin warm until the paramedics arrived. Leaning over Gavin to some extent Connor was able to shield Gavin from the ongoing downpour to keep him somewhat dry and warm. The way Gavin was shivering and the way his pale lips were turning blue confirmed how cold he truly felt. "...Do you know what happened?"

The answer was a whisper as Gavin lost consciousness again. "...Cold..."

"I know you are. Help is coming." Checking over Gavin's vital signs very closely Connor's L.E.D. cycled in a nervous yellow as he addressed Hank who had been remotely monitoring the situation from the precinct. "Hank, he's lost a lot of blood, approximately eighteen-hundred c.c.'s of blood based on my observations. That's not including the blood that has been washed away by the rain... He needs medical attention, now!"

' _Just keep doing what you're doing, kid_. _Keep him warm and keep pressure on his arm_.' There was a pause for a moment before Hank gave Connor additional information regarding the situation. ' _Fowler is calling Gavin's emergency contacts and already reported the limb separation to the hospital and paramedics en route_.'

"...I doubt the arm can be saved." Scanning over the devastating damage to the severed arm Connor noted the uneven and jagged break in the bone, the shredded and dying muscle, the thoroughly severed and exposed nerves and the dirty, necrotic flesh that was still dripping blood even with the tourniquet and blazer applying pressure to the opened vessels. "The damage is catastrophic."

' _Let the surgeon make that decision_. _You just keep Gavin alive_.'

The ambulance arrived with the fire engine right behind it. The emergency vehicle pulled over along the street across from where Connor was kneeling with Gavin's body in his arms, while the fire engine focused on the two wrecked vehicles.

' _Don't worry about the arm, kid_. _Just make sure Gavin is still breathing and has a pulse_!' Talking for the sake of keeping Connor from trying to find a way to twist the tragedy into his own fault Hank reminded the deviant that losing a life was far worse than losing a limb. ' _It's a hell of a lot easier to replace an arm than an entire person_.'

"The driver's side airbag of the car failed to deploy. The vehicle must be inspected and evaluated to discover why the airbag failed."

' _We don't care about the car right now_. _Fowler is heading out to the hospital so he can give the docs' waiting for Gavin a heads up_. _How's his pulse_?'

Watching as the two paramedics hurried over to the sidewalk with a gurney rolling between them Connor relayed the information, and assisted the duo of medics in lifting Gavin up from the rainy sidewalk and onto the gurney to be taken back to the ambulance. "His pulse is weak and thready at one-hundred and twenty-two beats per minute. It's difficult to get a read on his blood pressure, but I know it's too low."

' _The paramedics will handle that stuff for you_. _Once he's loaded up swing by the precinct so we can both head out to the hospital_.'

"Who will monitor the patrol?"

' _Ben_. _He's already here and knows what's up_.' The urge to be the voice of reason and rock during hard times never evaded Hank's mind. ' _Relax, Connor_. _This isn't the first time one of our own has been hurt while on patrol_.'

"...That's unfortunate." Once Gavin was secured to the gurney he picked up the severed limb, and carried it over to the ambulance to be placed on ice. With both Gavin and his arm placed in the back of the ambulance and ready for treatment and transportation Connor stared at Gavin's deathly pale face as an oxygen mask was secured over his mouth and nose. He then tried to not stare at the bloody remains of Gavin's left arm. "...Gavin's in the ambulance. I'll come by the precinct now."

' _Are you going to be okay_? _You sound shaken up_.'

"...I'll be fine. I just need a moment to process everything."

' _Take your time, son_. _The roads are dangerous, the weather is still unpredictable and there's nothing more you can do for Gavin_.'

"...Yes, I know."

' _See you soon, son_. _I'll be waiting_.'

"Right. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Closing the doors of the ambulance with a hearty 'slam' Connor patted the back twice to signal to the driver to leave for the hospital. Watching the large bodied vehicle carefully drove away from the scene of the accident with the lights flashing and siren blaring Connor's scanner detected a sudden heat as the car's engine burst into flame despite the rain. Turning to look at the blaze behind him Connor watched as the fire department worked to douse the flames and remove the deceased second victim from the offending car to be transported later. A white sheet was placed over the body to preserve his dignity, but the rain caused the white sheet to cling to his body and quickly became stained with blood.

"...Of all the bizarre things that could happen today, why did it have to be something as egregious as death and dismemberment?"

* * *

The heartache Markus was feeling on North's behalf made the former deviant leader remain ever loyal by her side as she finally got some rest in her private quarters high up in the tower. Sitting on the edge of her bed Markus rubbed his hand along her back and shoulder in a comforting manner while she slept curled up on her right side, and considered his options regarding what had happened to her. The story was horrible and North could only tell it by linking her memories to Markus as she couldn't find the words to speak about the horror she had endured. The images and sounds that Markus had been shown through North's eyes were as loathsome as the very pauper's grave he had dragged himself out of after being shot by the police.

To make things worse it wasn't just North who had been attacked and violated. Skye and several other deviants working to rescue refugees had been attacked by a group of bigoted humans, then violated in the most degrading and cruel manner possible.

Closing his eyes Markus tried to reach out to Skye but the deviant had gone into hiding once she was back in Detroit, and wasn't talking to anyone. The other deviants who had been victimized had retreated to the safety of New Jericho Tower and were having their wounds tended to by Simon and Josh. Knowing that numerous deviants he promised to protect were harmed in such a vile manner made Markus want to either throw-up or a throw a punch.

Cybernetically Markus connected to Simon as to not disturb North or leave her company. ' _How're the other deviants, Simon_?'

'... _Faring well all things considered_.' The kind technician was making detailed notes regarding the numerous injuries the victim's sustained. Those who were willing to be examined more intimately regarding their violation were in tears and begging Simon to not go to the police about it. '... _A total of eight deviants were assaulted by three human males who discovered the routes being used to traverse the forest in secret_.'

' _Were they hunters_?'

' _I can't be sure of that_. _Only a trained investigator can answer that question_.'

' _No one is going to talk to the cops, Simon_. _And our only deviant allies in law enforcement_...'

' _I know_. _Connor and Lucas_.'

Looking back at North as she continued to cry even while asleep Markus now had a damn good reason to speak to Connor and ask for his help. '... _I'll handle this_.'

' _How_? _You're not a cop_.'

' _No, but I swore to protect our people and I'm not going to just turn my back because this happened outside the tower_. _I'll find Connor and talk to him myself_. _If he won't listen then I'll go to Lucas_.'

'... _And if they won't help us_?'

' _Then I'll keep asking them until they finally agree_. _I doubt it'll come to that_. _I suspect Connor and Lucas's disdain toward New Jericho is directed solely at me and they wouldn't let other deviants suffer just to spite me_.'

' _You're probably right_. _But even so, North is so private and proud of her strength_... _Do you think she'd cooperate with the police and tell them her story_? _I know Skye won't cooperate and the other victims have already made it clear that they don't want to deal with the police_.'

' _I don't know_. _We can't just let this matter pass by without those men paying for their crimes_.'

' _Well, whatever you're going to do I wish you the best of luck_. _Josh and I will stay here with the victims and make sure they get the counseling they need_.'

' _Right_. _I'll go and seek Connor out tomorrow_. _As of the moment_ ,' Markus decided that North's comfort was far more important than anything else. ' _I'm going to stay with North so she isn't alone and still feels safe_.'

Outside the tower the rain poured down without mercy and completely covered the window overlooking the harbor with an opaque layer of nature. The same fog that had formed over the river also formed over the harbor creating a white curtain over the shore that surrounded the entire isle in a strange mist. The sun had long since set and night was well on its way.

"I promise you that I'll find a way for you to get justice, North." Resisting the urge to lay down alongside her Markus just stayed in place and kept his hand on her shoulder and back in a comforting manner. "I won't let you down."

* * *

The waiting room of the hospital was eerily quiet as Connor, his clothing still damp from the rain and partially stained with blood, paced about the area with his coin dancing over the back of his right hand. Hank was sitting in a chair beside Tina and doing his damnedest to remind Tina that her best friend was hurt, but not dead, and that he was in good hands. Captain Fowler was speaking with the nurses and doctors regarding Gavin's condition seeing as Gavin had no family, and Lucas had taken the time to go to Aaron's fire station in person to inform him of Gavin's accident and to bring him over to the hospital via patrol car. Those who cared the most about Gavin were all sitting in the waiting room and silently waiting for news.

Seeing a gathered group of worried fellow officers and friends all comforting each other and waiting for an update gave Connor a sense of unity that he had long since been seeking. Despite Gavin's abrasive personality and demeanor it was made abundantly clear that he still had people in his life that cared about him, and he cared about them in return.

As he passed through the waiting room for the actual fourteenth time Connor felt Lucas walk up to him and discreetly lead him from the waiting room and into the men's room a few feet away. "...Lucas? What're you doing?"

"Your clothing is saturated in blood." Lucas needlessly stated as he stopped Connor beside the sinks in the empty restroom, then turned on the water as hot as it could go. Pulling a white paper towel from the dispenser Lucas dipped the towel into the steaming hot water and motioned for Connor to remove his blood soaked vest and the white dress shirt beneath. "If you wish I'll go and ask for a set of scrubs for you to change into."

"...No, I'm fine." Unbuttoning his gray vest Connor handed it over to Lucas and watched as his little brother worked to remove the blood as effectively as possible. As he unbuttoned his white dress shirt Connor looked at his palms and saw a rosy hue lingering over his skin courtesy of the dried blood. "There's a spare hoodie in the trunk of the Oldsmobile. I'll change into that in a moment."

"Hank told me that you were the one who found Gavin and you... found his arm."

The memory was as vivid as if he had just performed the rescue mission seconds before entering the restroom. "...I did."

"Are you okay?"

"Physically I'm well, mentally I find the situation to be unsettling, and emotionally I feel... conflicted."

Steam rose from the sink and wafted before Lucas's face as he tried to scrub out the blood stains from the gray fabric in his grip. "How so?"

"My priority was to aid Gavin, to stop the bleeding and to keep him warm. Even though I know I did the right thing a part of me feels as though I should've done more to save his arm. I did the right thing, I know this." Watching as Lucas worked to get the blood out of his vest and now dress shirt Connor tried to understand why he was so confused. "But it feels as if I still failed."

"You saved a life and you gave him the best chance at a full recovery. Even if you had somehow managed to place Gavin's arm in a cooler with iodine and ice the odds of a completely successful limb reattachment would still be seventy-seven percent at best, with only eighty-two percent regained functionality after months of physical therapy."

"I know. As it currently stands Gavin only has a twenty-two percent chance of successful reattachment with fifty-three percent functionality. The arm was severed in such a way that..." Trailing off for a moment Connor cybernetically downloaded information on such odds and procedures as he spoke. "It might be better for him to undergo a prosthesis surgery instead."

"Even the most advanced of prostheses won't replace an entire left arm and hand." Turning off the sink Gavin looked at the faded stain on the front of the vest as his L.E.D. cycled in an anxious yellow. The white dress shirt was a lost cause. "Gavin may have to retire."

"All of this carnage and loss..." Taking back his dress shirt Connor wrung out the excess water and slipped it back on over his arms and up to his shoulders despite it being wet. Staring blankly at the floor by Lucas's feet Connor tried to get the image of Gavin's bloody, mangled arm from his mind. "It all happened because one man decided to drink alcohol and drive around in a rainstorm."

"Humans are irrational and foolish, brother. You know this better than I."

"It doesn't excuse what happened."

"It does not, but what's done is gone." Finishing with the vest to the best of his ability Lucas handed it back to Connor and then offered him his own leather jacket for a moment. "Here. Wear this so you can go out to the car and get your hoodie without being exposed to the rain."

"Thank you." Accepting the jacket and his vest Connor quickly covered up and made his way out of the bathroom to get to the parking lot outside the hospital. Nothing had changed during the time he and Lucas stepped aside and Connor could feel how emotionally heavy the waiting area had become. "...It seems Gavin is far more important than he realizes."

While Connor left the hospital to cover up his bloody clothing Lucas took the opportunity to speak with Hank in a soft tone as he sat down beside the senior detective. "How is your leg?"

"It's fine." Rubbing his right palm along his healing right thigh Hank admitted he still had some time to go before he'd be entirely mobile again. "Still sore as Hell, but at least I can walk on it without my damn leg feeling like hot lead."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just help me keep an eye on Connor. I don't want the kid to blame himself for what happens if the doctors can't save Gavin's arm."

"I will do so. How should I handle Gavin?"

"Uh... Maybe leave that to Tina and Aaron." Looking over at the devastated firefighter as he sat in fearful silence beside Tina across the waiting room Hank sighed and made sure his voice remained low and discreet. "He's one of the worst people to deal when he's hurt or sick."

"I've noticed."

"And if he has to do physical therapy then... He's going to be all the more difficult to say the least."

"I'm certain I can handle it. I'd just prefer some insight into what to expect regardless of his recovery rate."

"That's something you'll have to wait and see. You can't even try to predict how he'll behave."

Quietly Connor returned to the waiting room and draped Lucas's rain drenched jacket over the back of his brother's chair to dry off. Now wearing his spare black D.P.D. hoodie Connor looked warmer and far less macabre now that his blood covered clothing was out of sight. Closing his eyes for a moment Connor connected to a deviant surgical assistant aiding the doctors stabilizing Gavin and was given grim news directly from the operating room.

Leaning forward in his chair Connor's yellow L.E.D. cycled in red as his sorrow manifested. "...Shit."

It didn't take a genius to notice Connor's reaction or figure what had him upset. Lucas had connected with the deviant medic as well and was met with the same information. "...This is unfortunate."

Crossing his arms over his chest Hank leaned back in his chair and let out a soft sigh of disappointment under his breath. "...Fuckin' hell. This is going to be one of the worst challenges of his entire life."

* * *

Throughout the city the storm continued its rampage while everyone sought shelter inside their homes and apartments. The hospital was filled with patients who had become ill from the storm or injured while trying to protect their properties from storm damage. Yet it was a single patient that had drawn a crowd of worried friends and coworkers together in the hospital as he was placed in post operative recovery. That particular patient was one of the most stubborn detectives in all of Detroit.

The number of visitors allowed to see Gavin were very limited as the detective recovered in the I.C.U. with his heavily bandaged remaining left arm being monitored closely. The doctors were unable to save the limb and have no choice but to salvage as much bone, muscle, tissue and nerves in the remaining arm as possible to prevent infection. It'd also maximize the chances of an advanced prosthetic limb taking well to Gavin's person.

Dressed in scrubs, wearing a protective mask and sterilized gloves Aaron sat beside Gavin's bed and clutched desperately at his boyfriend's right hand as he waited for any sign of Gavin regaining consciousness. Letting tears silently fall Aaron whispered to Gavin and promised to help him endure this new challenge and promised to always be with him no matter what happened.

Gavin himself was still very pale but had stabilized. With a cardiac monitor recording his vitals, a nasal canula feeding him clean oxygen, a blood pressure cuff loosely wrapped around his right bicep and a steady stream of blood, antibiotics and fluids were running into the bend of Gavin's right arm via I.V. to ensure he didn't develop an infection or dehydrate as he recovered.

What was once Gavin's left arm was now a surgically cleaned and repaired limb that ended half way down the humerus. Wrapped up under thick layers of white gauze and plastic to keep infection at bay the surgically affected limb looked as small as Gavin did as he rested in the massive hospital bed.

Staring at Gavin through the window showing the interior of the I.C.U. Connor bowed his head down and tried to not think about how Gavin had been left maimed by a pointless vehicle accident caused by a single drunken fool. The bad feeling was still there, but was momentarily replaced with grief and sorrow. Barely reacting when he felt Hank's palm press down on his right shoulder Connor simply let out a small breath as his L.E.D. cycled in a stressed yellow.

"Fowler spoke with his doctor." Hank stated in a calm voice as he joined his partner by the window. "The nerve damage to his arm was so severe that if they reattached the limb and restored circulation it would've been nothing but dead weight that would've left him with horrible pain. The moment that chunk of metal cut through his arm it was beyond saving."

A heavy weight seemed to lift from Connor's shoulders, but he still felt guilty. "...I couldn't have done anything more to help?"

"No, son. The fact that you got that tourniquet tied around his arm when you did was the best possible thing for him. You kept him from bleeding out and you got him out of that car before it filled with smoke or fire."

"Then why do I feel like I'm responsible for his current predicament?"

"Empathy, kid. You give a damn about him and you don't want to see him or anyone else suffer."

"...I had a bad feeling this morning. Why didn't I warn anyone?"

"Connor, you are in no way responsible for that idiot going for a drive through the rain while drinking straight from the bottle. Even if you warned the precinct that you had a bad feeling that wouldn't have stopped that jackass from drinking and driving. It was a freak accident."

"...I still feel responsible."

"Well, stop it. The world doesn't revolve around you and no one's personal shit is so fucked up that it fucks up the world around them." As Connor turned to give him an arched brow stare Hank shrugged his shoulders dismissively and reminded Connor that he was speaking to an expert on having extensive personal problems. "Trust me on that."

"I do trust you. I just don't trust myself."

"Learn to let shit go and accept that you'll never be perfect and that's just fine." Turning to look at Gavin through the window Hank sighed a little and couldn't help but have flashbacks to how he had seen Cole through a similar window in another hospital's I.C.U. too many years ago. "...Tina and Aaron are going to stay here overnight and keep him company. It won't be easy for him to accept what's happened but I know Tina won't chicken out no matter how much Gavin snarls at her, and as for Aaron... I have a good feeling that he won't be scared off so easily, either. Lucas is going to help out, too. In fact, he went back to their apartment to sterilize it now, so when Gavin is released in a week he won't risk a nasty infection while he heals."

"...What of Gavin's position at the precinct?"

"Well, since he's so experienced and has a lot of successfully closed cases I know he won't be forced to retire early. Fowler will keep him on desk duty for a few months and Gavin will either piss and moan while he stays put, or he'll try to fight and find a way back out into the field."

"A prosthetic arm can give him some degree of normal mobility and function."

"Yeah, but as advanced as those prosthetic arms have become over the past twenty or so years it still isn't good enough for the higher-ups. He'd need a brand new arm that responded just as good as his real arm in order to get back into the field."

"...Interesting."

"Man," seeing and hearing the mourning in Connor's voice Hank knew that the deviant was truly feeling down after everything that happened. "you don't even like Gavin as a friend but you're acting like you're the one who cut off his damn arm. What gives?"

"I... It feels like there is something else happening in the city. It feels like Gavin isn't the only one who is in need of help right now. Like I'm needed elsewhere."

"Another bad feeling?"

"I think it's the same feeling." Confused and emotionally uncertain Connor struggled to express his current feelings. "I can't explain it."

"You don't have to explain it. Just trust your gut." Giving the deviant a knowing nod Hank began limping away from the window to take his leave of the hospital as visiting hours came to an end. It was time for everyone to go home. "It'll never lead you astray."

Giving the healing detective one final sympathetic glance through the window Connor slowly trailed after Hank to take his leave as well. "...I just wish I knew what my gut was trying to tell me."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: TL;DR: Gavin loses his left arm in serious a traffic accident. North and Skye (OC) are both attacked and violated by bigoted humans.


	51. Heavy Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Topics of abuse and sexual assault mentioned.

The week passed by with a heavy feeling in the air at the precinct. Not only had the car accident that maimed Gavin's arm left everyone feeling morose on behalf of their injured colleague, but the investigation into the failed airbag in Gavin's patrol car led to less than ideal answers. The failure of the safety feature was directly linked to the automotive plant that had known about the flaw, but shipped out the vehicles anyway to avoid a costly recall. With the Detroit Police Department now looking into the plant and looking to press charges, a majority of the patrol cars were being examined by mechanics to prevent further failures, and ensure that the patrolling officers were all safe.

As for Gavin his return to the waking world in the hospital was met with pain, shock and absolute horror. Nearly suffering a panic attack when he was told the unfortunate news regarding his lost left arm Gavin raged at the surgeons who made the decision to not reattach his arm, and needed to be sedated before he worked himself up into such a frenzy that he caused his sutures to bleed or stressed himself into a stunted recovery. Tina and Aaron stayed with him and did everything they could to keep him calm, but whenever he awoke he'd either go into a rage or a crying fit of utter fear and resentment. Respecting Gavin's request to not have visitors everyone else at the precinct kept their distance, and only received updates from Tina when Gavin gave her permission to talk about what he was going through.

The family of the drunk driver had attempted to extend their sincerest apologies toward Gavin, but were met with only warnings to keep away from Gavin at all times. The precinct didn't fault the family in any way as they weren't responsible for the man's drunken behavior, but they weren't necessarily warm or receptive to their presence either.

It seemed Gavin was slipping into a deep and dark depression and Aaron was determined to keep him from giving up on himself. Tina herself was just as determined but was getting emotionally exhausted with enduring Gavin's frequent angry outbursts. The duo managed to convince the hospital to release Gavin into their care after the week was over, and confirmed that he wouldn't be left alone until his mental state improved. The healing detective had been placed on suicide watch due to the mental and emotional strain that came from losing his arm, but it'd be his friends watching over him as opposed to indifferent medical personnel.

Feeling as if he were intruding on Gavin while the detective hid himself away in his bedroom at the apartment Lucas would only take his leave when Aaron or Tina arrived for their shifts in watching over the despondent detective for the day. Lucas had been awake all night long to keep an eye on Gavin as he was the only one who could stay awake for such a long period of time. Even when Gavin was practically unconscious in his drug induced slumber Lucas didn't dare look away from him for even a moment. Tracking Gavin's vital signs, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest, and watching every little muscle twitch in the sleeping detective's body, left Lucas feeling exhausted himself.

Gavin's hair was greasy from a lack of constant showering, he had thick and dark stubble all over his chin that was ready to start growing out into a dark beard within a day or two, and his clothing was becoming stained with sweat from his frequent outbursts of anger. He looked as rough as he undoubtedly felt, and it'd take him quite some time to recover from everything he had gone through.

"...He slept well." Lucas stated as Aaron quietly met him by the opened bedroom doorway. The duo watched as Gavin laid flat on his back with his thick gray comforter laying over his body keeping him warm in the bed. "No sign of a fever, bleeding or blood clots."

"Has he been eating?"

"Not much. The only time I see him drink water is when he takes his antibiotics, painkillers and sleeping medication. Even then, I have to practically force him to cooperate. In the total eight days since the accident he's lost six pounds, four ounces."

"Shit." Aaron looked absolutely heartbroken to see his boyfriend suffering so much pain physically, emotionally and mentally. "I'll try and get him to eat something weighty today."

"That'd be for the best. Will you be okay watching Gavin alone?"

"Yeah, I can handle him. What're you going to do today?"

"I'm going to seek advice from my brother and Lieutenant Anderson on how to help Gavin through this."

"What about the prosthetic arm? Did you make any progress in finding one?"

"Gavin's lingering hatred toward androids has made him very resistant to receiving such a replacement for his arm." Noting Gavin's stubborn nature being a constant problem throughout his life Lucas struggled to find a way to help his friend. "But I'm certain we can find a solution."

"Yeah..." Aaron sighed as he slipped his right hand into his jean pocket for a moment as if he were nervous about something. "We will." Walking into the bedroom fully Aaron slowly laid down on the bed beside Gavin, laying over top of the comforter, and rolled onto his left side so he could drape his right arm over the sleeping detective lightly. "...It's okay, Lucas. Go do what you need to do. I won't be going anywhere."

"I'll be back this evening. Call me if you require assistance."

Quietly walking down the hallway Lucas made sure Lucky had fresh food and water in her bowls, gave the cat's ears a gentle rub, then left the apartment as silently as possible. Determined to help Gavin recover from the accident that took his arm away Lucas marched toward the elevator at the end of the corridor, summoned an autonomous taxi through cybernetic means and made his way down to the ground floor of the apartment complex to take his leave.

' _Connor_.' Next cybernetically reaching out to his big brother Lucas sought the counsel of someone who had more experience with human behavior than he did. Stepping into the parking lot of the apartment complex Lucas awaited his taxi and stared up at the blue sky overhead with a dour view. ' _I need your help_...'

* * *

Seeking a place of isolation Connor sat outside the house on the small back patio with Sumo resting his chin over his lap, and his soulful brown eyes closed tight. The past week had been so tense and uncomfortable that it left Connor feeling a little overwhelmed, and the quiet of the backyard was enough for him to find a much needed sense of calm that kept his anxiety at bay. As his left hand absently rubbed Sumo's ears in an affectionate manner Connor cybernetically checked through the numerous vehicle options at his disposal, and narrowed down his final selection at long last.

Making his final decision Connor confirmed his purchase and agreed to pick up his selection that every evening after everything was filed properly, and the vehicle in question was given routine maintenance. As he opened his eyes Connor received the cybernetic message from Lucas and agreed to speak with him in person to assist in Gavin's recovery.

"...This summer should've been more peaceful than the previous winter." Connor lamented as he continued to pet Sumo's ears. "It seems that was too much to hope for."

"Don't be so sure, kid." Hank's voice replied loudly through the opened kitchen window overlooking the back patio. He had overheard the comment while washing up his breakfast dishes in the sink. "The summer is just beginning..."

"I still can't shake that bad feeling." Standing up Connor looked at Hank through the window while the senior detective stood in front of the sink and spoke with the deviant on the other side of the screen. "It's as persistent as ever, and I cannot place why."

"Are you still freaked out by what happened to Gavin? Those types of feelings are hard to shake off."

"I'm still feeling sympathetic toward Gavin's plight, but I know that he's going to live. It'll be a difficult adjustment, but he'll continue to live on." Crossing his arms over his chest Connor's blue L.E.D. cycled in yellow for a single beat before returning to blue. "This feeling that something serious has happened elsewhere in the city just won't seem to go away."

"Yeah?" Turning off the sink Hank dried his hands and watched as Connor walked toward the backdoor with Sumo now following loyally at his side. Once the deviant was back inside the house Hank tossed the damp hand towel onto the countertop behind him as he watched Connor's demeanor very closely. "What're you thinking is the problem?"

"...Unknown. It's just a very unusual and heavy feeling."

"Is it something to do with the precinct?"

"No." Shaking his head as he answered with a confident tone Connor confirmed that his odd feeling had nothing to do with the precinct. "It's as if there is something radiating within the deviant community but it's being left unspoken."

"A conspiracy?"

"Not necessarily. Since the Zeta Facility has reopened and I haven't heard anything about assaults or abductions taking place from either witnesses or anyone working in the facility, I suspect what has happened has been intentionally kept quiet for reasons I cannot currently fathom."

"I know it's hard, but maybe you should go and check out things with New Jericho."

"I'd rather not."

"Okay, you don't have to. It was just a suggestion."

"I'm aware." A soft knocking on the front door made Sumo bark once as Connor called out to the visitor in a loud voice. "The door is unlocked, Lucas."

Hank turned to look at the front door as Lucas entered the house and slowly trudged toward the kitchen to speak to his brother in person. "Oh. Hey, kid."

"Hello, Hank." Entering the kitchen and giving Sumo some ear rubs as well Lucas greeted the duo politely. "Thank you for agreeing to speak with me."

"You're my brother, of course I'll talk with you." Not seeing the proud smirk appear on Hank's face beside him Connor noted that Lucas's L.E.D. was set on a weary yellow, his steel gray eyes seemed fatigued and he could detect that Lucas's power reserve was at a surprisingly low seventy percent. Lucas's advanced model meant that his power could remain consistently high in the nineties without needing nightly rest, and yet his power was low enough to slightly affect his outward appearance. "You appear to be exhausted. What is happening with Gavin?"

"He is recovering well enough, but he is resistant to accept help, to eat regularly, or to even consider getting a bionic prosthesis for his arm."

"I see."

"Gavin is also suffering from frequent emotional outbursts that have left Tina shaken and Aaron a little confused. I'm immune to such outbursts since I don't know Gavin well enough to have any of his remarks truly affect me on a deep level, and as such I'm the only one who can clean his wound and replacing his bandages while being actively insulted and threatened." As he told his story Lucas nervously wrung his hands together before himself and gave Connor a pleading stare. "Despite the wound healing properly I fear Gavin's health is declining and I'm unsure of how to help him."

Turning to look at Hank for guidance Connor gave his mentor and unofficial father figure a lost stare. "...If Gavin is pushing everyone away, then it might be best to push back a little and not let him live in self induced isolation. Right?"

Hank agreed and gave his own opinion on the matter. "Gavin needs someone just as stubborn as himself to push him back up and onto his feet. I know Tina can be stubborn and bullheaded at times, but she's also was too sympathetic for her own good when it comes to her friends. She may not be strong enough to Gavin back on his feet all on her own."

"What about Aaron?"

"I don't know the guy very well, but from what I've seen in how he deals with Gavin whenever the jackass has gotten hurt in the past I think it's safe to say that he'll be able to pull Gavin out of his funk. Whether or not Aaron'll be able to stay with him after everything is over is a whole other challenge."

Lucas gave the senior detective an odd glance of his own as he continued to rub his hands together. "How so?"

"Well, whenever a serious medical dilemma takes place during a serious relationship it'll either make that relationship stronger or break it in half. It happens a lot after people suffer from strokes or heart attacks. A stroke," pointing at his own head as he spoke Hank emphasized his point. "can fuck with a person's overall personality, and heart attacks require a drastic change in diet and exercise that'll piss of the person trying to recover. Sometimes its get to the point that they'd rather keep up their bad habits instead of changing, and it pisses everyone else off. I imagine someone as smug as Gavin losing a limb is going to be just as difficult, if not worse, than someone healing from a stroke or heart attack."

"What can be done to help him?"

"He's going to need a shit-ton of patience. It's too bad Gavin's own family is fucked up and useless. This is the time when family can be really important."

Taking Hank's words to heart Lucas closed his eyes and contemplated the advice. "...Family." Recalling everything Gavin had told him about his own past and of his personal pain, the very story that motivated Lucas himself to seek out a brotherly relationship with Connor, the gray eyed deviant let out a soft breath and gave Connor a focused stare. "Gavin's parents are out of his life, and his younger sister is deceased, but his brother is still alive."

"Brother?" Hank gave Lucas a skeptical glance as he rubbed his left hand over his bearded chin. "Since when has Gavin had a brother?"

"Since the day he was born. Literally." With a subtle tilt of his head Lucas informed both Connor and Hank about Gavin's long lost brother that had been kept secret for a majority of their lives. "His brother is a younger fraternal twin. They were separated shortly after birth as Gavin's parents didn't want to raise twins. They kept Gavin and gave his brother up for adoption. This is something Gavin didn't know until the day after his eighteenth birthday when his brother called him."

"Holy... shit. I knew his family was fucked up," Hank admitted as a piece of his heart actually went out to Gavin for more than just the loss of his arm. "but I didn't know they were so fucked up that they'd keep one kid and not the other, then having a third kid down the line... What the hell? Who does that to their own damn kids?"

Connor was intrigued by the notion and cybernetically tapped into the precinct's personnel files to locate further information on Gavin. Using his advanced software and programming Connor was able to delve even deeper into the gruff detective's past and located the hospital records confirming that Gavin had a twin brother who was given up for adoption, and saw the birth certificates to prove it. Unable to locate any adoption records as the missing twin's name hadn't been provided Connor looked to his own little brother for additional information.

"Lucas, what is his brother's name? Do you know?"

Hesitating for a moment as his yellow L.E.D. cycled to red Lucas gave both Connor and Hank a timid look before replying honestly. "...Elijah Kamksi."

"K-Kamski!?" Hank was genuinely stunned and seemed like he was ready to demand some evidence before he'd believe such a claim. "That smug asshole who _perfected androids_ and founded CyberLife is the twin brother to one of the biggest android bigots in the whole city?!"

"Yes." Lucas confirmed in a low tone without an emotional bias to his words. "And Gavin is no longer prejudice against androids."

"What the... fuck!? You're sure about this?"

"Yes." Turning to look at Connor as he knew his brother had immediately begun running a photo comparison of the two men and easily confirmed that their appearance was not only indicative of siblings, but their date of birth and recorded hospitals of their births matched perfectly. "Connor?"

"...It's true, Hank. I noticed a familiarity between Gavin and Kamski when we first met Kamski at his personal residence last November, but I had dismissed it as a familial link simply from having a common ancestor in the area. I initially believed they were cousins at the closest possible relationship due to the fact that neither Gavin or Kamski publicly announce their sibling relationship to one another, and have vastly different last names."

"Fuckin' hell..." Truly shocked by the revelation Hank sighed and sat down heavily at the kitchen table for a moment. "The only relatively sane member of Gavin's family is the most powerful man in all of Detroit, and one of the most reclusive bastards in the entire nation. Damn."

Lucas redirected the conversation toward something more productive as he addressed his brother again. "Connor. I want to go speak to Mr. Kamski and seek his assistance."

"How so?" Perplexed by Lucas's suggestion Connor gave his younger brother an inquisitive glance. "Kamski is a promising bio-engineer and bio-technician, but even he cannot restore lost limbs on any form of organic life."

"True. But I believe he might be able to assist Gavin regardless."

"You wish to speak to him in person?"

"Yes. Would you please come with me?"

Nodding a little Connor accepted the offer and agreed to accompany Lucas on his task for the day. "Yes. I'll assist you."

"Thank you."

Hank rubbed his right hand over the back of his neck and let out a deep sigh. "All right. Take the Oldsmobile and try not punch the arrogant son of a bitch in the face unless you plan on showing me the playback... I want nothing to do with the bastard."

Connor didn't say a word as he turned to step into the livingroom to grab the car keys from the bookshelf, all the while Lucas tried to understand the comment with no context whatsoever.

"Thank you for the car, Hank." Trailing after Connor as he headed toward the door Lucas made sure Hank's generosity wasn't forgotten. "We'll back before the evening."

* * *

Patient and understanding Markus stayed beside North as she sat on the sandy shore outside the tower with her bare toes resting in the warm waves lapping gently against the shore. Still recovering from her assault, not just physically but mentally and emotionally, North stared out at the dark water with a glazed over gaze as she tried her hardest to block out the horrible memories of being attacked by three humans out in the forest. She could still hear the vile words of the man's threats as he breathed down her neck and into her ears. She could still feel his hands holding her down against her will and tearing open her blouse before she did the same to her jeans. She could still feel his revolting touch as his hands pressed all over her body against her will, and touched in her places that she never consented to being touched.

The absolute worst feeling was how she could feel the three demented men all taking turns with her as they violated her over and over again.

Only when the trio got bored with torturing the group of refugee deviants did they decide to leave the traumatized victims alone. Zipping up their pants and walking away from the physically assaulted deviants, leaving them alone at their campsite, the trio drove away in their pick-up truck without the slightest hint of shame for their actions.

"...I know you're sick of hearing this question." Markus admitted as he stayed close to North without making her feel uncomfortable. "But how do you feel?"

Wiping away a rogue tear before it could fall North just stared out at the harbor as she drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees in a guarded manner. "...How should I feel?"

"In any way you want."

"...I feel like a piece of garbage."

"You're not! You never were and never will be. You may feel like you are somehow in the wrong, but you're not. Please don't see yourself as anyone but a strong and confident leader."

"I should've known better. I should've known to avoid the main forest trails during-"

"North, do NOT blame yourself for being attacked. It's not your fault or any of the other deviants' faults. Those men who..." Intentionally trailing off Markus refused to acknowledge the attackers as anything but dangerous monsters as he spoke. "Those repugnant creatures are the ones who are at fault. NOT you."

"I should've been able to protect myself! I should've-"

"Stop it, North. The fact that you were willing to do what you did without being armed in any capacity is a huge sign of your confidence and courage. You were overpowered and caught off guard, that's all. It's not like you were knowingly leading the group into harm's way. Those sick freaks took advantage of a random chance encounter and committed horrible crimes."

Falling silent North turned away from Markus has if she were entirely ashamed of herself. "...Please stop."

"You don't want to talk about it anymore, I understand." Picking up a handful of the thin sand resting between North and himself Markus watched the tiny grains slip through his fingers and dance about in the passing warm breeze. "What do you want to do?"

"...Nothing."

"Then that's fine." Dropping the sand entirely Markus stayed at North's side and stared at the water with a longing gaze to explore the horizon. "Take as much time as you need. When you're ready to do something, anything, I'll still be right here."

* * *

Sitting in the Oldsmobile in front of Kamski's unassuming mansion Connor stared at the private residence situated on the sandy shore of the harbor overlooking Belle Isle and remembered how he and Hank had gone to visit Kamksi just prior to the Revolution in search of answers toward deviancy. The dark memory of being forced to choose the fate of an innocent android after having a gun forced into his hand by Kamski himself still haunted Connor's nightmares. Seeing Chloe's innocent blue eyes looking up at him as she knelt on the floor with a blank expression on her face waiting for Connor to make his choice was one of the most conflicting feeling that always resulted in the empathetic deviant feeling sick to his stomach.

Lucas had never met Kamski before, though he knew of Connor's past experience with the eccentric billionaire. Understanding that Connor needed a moment to prepare himself for the impending encounter Lucas remained quiet as his brother mentally steeled himself for the impending discussion.

' _Aaron_ ,' sending the kind firefighter a quick message cybernetically Lucas checked in on things back at the apartment during his absence. ' _how is Gavin faring_?'

Sending back a text Aaron gave Lucas an update on the situation. ' _He woke up twenty minutes ago and tried to go back to sleep when he saw me_. _I made him some toast with peanut butter and he's eaten a single bite since then_. _It's progress at least_.'

' _Any pain or sign of developing infection_?'

' _No more pain than usual and his arm is still infection free_.'

' _That's good to know_. _If you need me to purchase anything before I return to the apartment let me know_.'

' _It's fine_. _Tina will be over in a few hours to help keep watch while I work on making him a bigger lunch_. _I'll make him put his weight back on even if I have to hold him down and force feed him_.'

' _I hope it doesn't come down to that, but if it does I'll help out_.'

' _Thanks_. _See you later_.'

Ending the conversation Lucas turned to look at Connor beside him as his big brother looked at the mansion over the steering wheel with a cold stare.

"...I'm ready to go inside now." Feeling Lucas's eyes studying his face Connor sighed and turned off the engine before pocketing the key. "I'm not sure what type of help you're expecting to receive," giving his little brother a pessimistic glance Connor admitted that he didn't have his hopes up. "but I will stand by you and support you during the discussion."

"Thank you, Connor. I know it isn't easy for you to come back here." Opening the door beside him Lucas removed his seatbelt and exited the vehicle while Connor did the same from the other side. "I appreciate you joining me despite your discomfort."

"This isn't about me, it's about helping Gavin." Slamming the door shut behind him Connor stared at the front door of the mansion as if he were staring down the Devil himself. "If pushing through a deeply seeded discomfort is the best way to help him then I'll do it."

Walking side by side Connor and Lucas reached the front door of the mansion and stood silently before the closed door. Slowly raising his right hand Connor rang the doorbell and sucked in a deep breath as his L.E.D. cycled through all of its colors before returning back to its standard blue color. Just hearing the sound of the doorbell was enough to give Connor an anxious flashback to that night when he had been forced to choose between his mission and sparing an innocent life.

Waiting for the door to be opened Connor subconsciously tensed up while Lucas remained contrastingly calm beside him. The urge to turn away and leave was strong, but the desire to help his brother and to help a fellow officer back at the precinct was even stronger.

The door was opened from the other side with a soft hiss as Chloe herself appeared in the doorway. Staring at Connor for only a moment Chloe's blue L.E.D. flashed a little brighter and faster, then cycled once in yellow as she looked to Lucas beside him. "Hello, Connor." Smiling as she spoke Chloe looked at Lucas and noted his current model through a basic scan. "Hello, 'RK-900'. How can I help you?"

"We-" Speaking up first in a hesitant tone Connor gently asked for their unprovoked favor. "We are here to speak to Mr. Kamski. It's an important matter that revolves around..." Trailing off as if intimidated by Chloe's very presence Connor struggled to explain his and Lucas's visit. "It's just very important."

"Of course." Without even the slightest hint of fear or resentment in her actions Chloe stepped aside and let the duo inside. "I'll inform Elijah of your arrival and let him know you wish to speak to him. Please wait here for a moment."

"...Thank you."

Stepping through the front door and into the sitting area that felt more like a lobby or a waiting room rather than an extension of a mansion, Connor glanced at the framed image of Amanda on the far wall with a glazed over stare. Meanwhile Lucas scanned the area curiously as he had never been inside the mansion before. Very little had changed since the last time Connor had set foot in the cold and uninviting space, yet the two detectives still needed to investigate the area closely.

The cherry blossom trees growing in the corners of the room continued to give off a gentle aroma while the surrounding decorative architecture was as bland and pretentious as ever. The chairs were expensive but uncomfortable, the marble floor was spotless and sense of importance was thick in the air.

Chloe herself walked into the adjacent study across the sitting area and disappeared from sight for just a moment as she spoke with Kamski in person.

Unable to sit down Connor walked toward the image of Amanda and looked at the deceased woman's cold eyes as even from beyond the grave she seemed to be staring directly into Connor's heart, judging him and condemning him without saying a single word. The cold cruel woman had clearly scarred his heart.

"...That is Amanda." Lucas recognized the woman's face as he walked up behind Connor and stared at the image as well. He had briefly seen the woman when he connected with Connor's mind, and in that very limited time Lucas understood why Connor was so afraid of her. "She was Kamski's mentor."

"Yes. Her image was used to create the A.I. that CyberLife used to keep me under their influence within the Zen Garden. I imagine her callous and calculating manner that inspired Kamski and motivated him is what allowed her to be such a fierce and intimidating handler even in my own mind."

"According to the files on her life and accomplishments Amanda has been long since deceased. You truly have no reason to continue to fear her."

"I'm aware. But her words and her behavior was very... memorable."

The door to the study slid open again as Chloe's smiling face reappeared to speak to the duo of deviants. "Elijah will see you."

Nodding in silent acknowledgment Connor and Lucas entered the study as Chloe stepped aside again and spotted Kamski sitting behind his desk with a glass of scotch in his left hand, and a stylus pen in the right. Without lifting his eyes from the glowing tablet screen laying over the top of his desk Kamski greeted the deviant brothers with a casual wave of his right hand.

"Mr. Kamksi." Speaking loudly and clearly Connor stood before the desk with Lucas still right at his side. Ignoring Chloe as she stood beside that desk like a loyal lapdog keeping close to her master. "Pardon the intrusion, but we must speak to you."

"Chloe tells me you have something important to discuss with me." Finally looking up at his guests Kamski's cold gray eyes lit up briefly as he recognized Connor by his voice alone, and discovered that there was now a new deviant in his midst. Not expecting to ever see Connor again, let alone a second version of Connor, the eccentric billionaire was thoroughly intrigued by his unexpected guests. "...I assure you, I'm all ears."

"Kamksi, we know of your fraternal relationship to Detective Gavin Neil Reed. Eight days ago he was involved in a serious vehicle accident and it resulted in the loss of his left arm." Motioning toward his own left arm with his right hand Connor indicated the exact point of injury on Gavin's person. "The surgeons could not salvage the limb and he is need of a prosthesis."

"Why come to me?" Eyeing Connor carefully then staring at Lucas with an inquisitive leer Kamksi tried to feign indifference. "Brother or not, I cannot regrow limbs or lost organs. There are also numerous Cyb- _Digital Sentience_ ," smirking a little as he corrected the name of the stores in the city Kamksi made his point in a very cold manner. "that already have dozens of prosthesis selections to choose from."

"We're here because Gavin will be forced to retire from the force if he is unable to regain a fully functioning arm. We also know that you have the knowledge and skill to create a prosthesis advanced enough to give him the functionality he needs to continue his career."

"And you've come all this way just to talk to me about Gavin... why? I know he is not your friend, Connor." Finishing his scotch Kamski dropped the stylus from his hand and rose from his desk to stand directly before his guests while Chloe remained silent but observant. "And I doubt that he asked you for this favor. So tell me. Why are you here?"

"I wish to help a fellow officer in need."

"No, that's a noble reason but not the reason you're here." Too smart for his own good Kamski challenged the two deviants about their real motivation. "Tell me the truth."

Lucas interjected quickly as he knew that Kamski was just trying to toy with Connor rather than actually help him. "Gavin saved my life last winter. He also gave me a warm shelter to reside in as I adapted to my deviancy and discovered how I wanted to live my life. Coming here was my idea. I wish to repay him for his kindness and nothing more."

Giving Lucas a faint grin Kamski scoffed a little and humored the comment as looked at Lucas's gray tinted eyes. "And I imagine that it's your peculiar friendship with Gavin that led you to my doorstep. Isn't it?"

"That's right."

"You may look like Connor, to an extent." Kamski pointed to Lucas's gray eyes as if amused by the color choice at the hands of CyberLife. "But you're very different." Pointing to his own eyes Kamski compared his eye color to Lucas's confirming they were identical. "You're the final design, aren't you? The rumored 'RK-900' that had been locked away somewhere deep inside the Hellish depths of CyberLife Tower itself."

"Yes, I am. My name is Lucas."

"Lucas... Where did such a name come from?"

Looking toward his older brother beside him Lucas confirmed the origin of his name. "It came from Connor. He helped me find an appropriate name."

"I see. Interesting."

Arching his brow at the reaction Lucas was intrigued by Kamski's own intrigue. "How so?"

"It doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is the issue with my estranged and very stubborn brother." Stepping around the two deviants Kamski passed by his large pool that currently had no occupants - the other two 'Chloe models' were nowhere to be seen, and he seemingly disappeared into a hidden workshop on the other side of the study. "I imagine dealing with Gavin is never an easy task."

Neither of the deviants disagreed with such a notion and just waited for Kamksi's return while Chloe watched them both curiously.

"As a result," the brilliant bio-engineer returned to the study with a long rectangular steel case in his right hand. The metal handle on the case was as shiny as the rest of the case, and it allowed the case itself to gently sway slightly as Kamksi carried it across the study toward his guests. "I have a strong suspicion that if anyone will be able to get this particular prototype to function properly, it'll be him."

"...Prototype?" Questioning the claim Lucas's L.E.D. cycled into a curious yellow right alongside Connor as they both attempted to scan the contents of the case as Kamksi laid it out over the desk before releasing the metal clasps and opening the lid. "What kind of prototype are you referring to?"

"This." Pushing open the lid Kamski revealed a white plastimetal left arm that had black tinted paneling at the joints, and a connection port at the top of the arm where the shoulder of the host would connect to the limb. The arm's length could be adjusted at small interior ports along the joints and could be given power through either Thirium or a full electrical charge at a secondary charging port near the elbow. "You were wise to assume that I'd have such a prosthesis on my person. It has been tested and it has full range of motion, strength and dexterity. However, such a range can be limited depending on how in-tuned the host is to the limb."

Connor eyed the prosthesis and thought back to how Detective John Kennex over in "The City" had a prosthetic right leg from the knee down after he too had been gravely injured in the line of duty. He was a stubborn detective who resented the artificial limb, but had slowly acclimated to having it and managed to regain full mobility after he had given himself the time required to heal and adjust. In a way, John and Gavin had a lot in common.

"This prosthesis," the keen eyed deviant noted the advanced programming as his soulful brown eyes scanned the arm carefully out of a cautious reaction. "is unlike the other prosthesis models available elsewhere. This limb has bionic adaptability features and software that I cannot identify."

"Not surprising. This and the other bionic limbs have been little toys for me to tinker with during my retirement." Hardly modest Kamski seemed eager to talk about his side projects. "Creating new forms of life and hardware that improves life is nothing more than a hobby of mine." Picking up the arm with both hands Kamski pressed a small switch concealed near the wrist and activated a layer of artificial skin that swept over the limb like a tide. Even fingernails appeared over the fingertips to make the arm look as realistic as possible. "I even took the liberty of adding purely aesthetic details to give myself an extra challenge."

"Why not market such advanced prostheses to the rest of the world?" The secrecy of the project didn't make any sense to the deviant's mind. "Why hide something as incredible and beneficial as enhanced prostheses from those who truly need the assistance?"

"Thanks to advances in modern medicine weeding out the chromosomal anomalies while still in the womb humans are no longer being born with malformed or nonexistent limbs, and those who suffered severe trauma are rarely left with amputations nowadays." As he spoke Kamski approached Chloe and lightly caressed her left cheek with his right hand. "It seems beauty being manufactured is slowly becoming the norm'." Turning back to face his guests Kamski gave the deviants an emotionless stare. "If I were to make bionic limbs available on the market they'd be bought and overpriced by selfish corporations seeking to take advantage of the small group of people in need of their services. The lack of demand would make the supply intentionally limited and rare."

"I highly doubt that your hesitation to make such advancements known stems from a sense financial morality." Glancing about the luxurious study with a stern gaze of his own Connor made it known he didn't believe the sentiment in any fashion. The large pool near the center of the room, the oak desk overlooking a spectacular view of the harbor, the high value scotch sitting on the desk and priceless paintings lining every wall of the mansion was all the proof Connor needed to make such a claim. "You seem to have an ulterior motive that I cannot pinpoint as of the moment."

In an attempt to dismiss the comment Kamski returned to his desk and watched Connor's every move with a scientifically motivated gaze. "You're too paranoid for your own good."

"No, I'm merely a detective who has learned to trust his gut and his instincts."

"I won't even try to dispute such a claim." Powering off the bionic arm, the artificial skin receding into nothing, Kamski very carefully returned the limb to the case for proper storage and protection. "Now, I will hand over this particular bionic limb to you both, free of charge, in exchange for something less monetary and more educational."

Silently and cybernetically Connor and Lucas engaged in a quick conversation regarding whether or not they should accept the offer or barter for an alternative agreement. Neither deviant trusted Kamski for their own reasons, Connor's were more personal than Lucas, and neither were eager to placate the eccentric creator's curiosity.

"I can _feel_ you two thinking." Snapping the lid of the case shut Kamski turned to face the deviants once more as he presented his back to the case sitting on his desk. "I hope you're not conspiring against me."

Breaking the silence first Lucas gave Gavin a skeptical glance as he crossed his arms over his chest in a guarded manner. Anxiously drumming his right fingertips over his left bicep the gray eyed deviant sized Kamski up in a studious manner. "...You want information from us. Why? You're the creator of all androids, and therefore should already know everything about us."

"Theoretically, yes. But you two..." An amused sneer graced Kamski's thin lips as he faced off with the duo without even flinching. "Are the exception."

"Because we were created after your retirement."

"That, and because you two are something entirely... special."

Sensing that Kamski was intentionally withholding vital information Connor glared at the human as he too took a defensive stance as he crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground. "What makes us unique in comparison to the other deviants? I doubt it's our advanced programming that has drawn your interest toward us."

"That's a correct assumption. What makes you two so special, what makes you two... superior," the smile on his lips only broadened as he spoke to the deviants in a smarmy tone. "is the fact that you two were never meant to exist."

Lucas had been eager to get more information on his and Connor's designs and he wasn't going to let his rare opportunity go. "Tell us why we are so different. Why do we feel, sound and appear so different from the other deviants ever created?"

"Your appearance?" Narrowing his eyes a little Kamski seemed to be enjoying the question being thrown his way. "That's all you care about?"

Understanding what Lucas was trying to ask Connor clarified the question in an impatient voice. "We were designed to hunt and destroy deviant androids, and yet our appearance is entirely unique which would make it very easy for such deviated androids attempted to hide to recognize and thus evade us. It would've been far more logical for Lucas and I to aesthetically appear as one of the most common models of androids in order to successfully hide in plain sight. Why did CyberLife make it so easy for us to be recognized and to be identified?"

"You'd have to ask CyberLife. I didn't approve of them using your likeness when they decided to create their 'weapons', and I don't know why your face was the one chosen for their final desperate attempt to save the company from its inevitable end."

"...My likeness." Lowering his eyes to the floor between Kamski and himself Connor's brow furrowed with confusion as he contemplated Kamski's cryptic answer. Pressing his right fingertips to his face and L.E.D. as it flashed to red Connor contemplated the intriguing question. "Who designed our likeness? Why do we look like this?"

"Let's just say you and I have a very brief but memorable history. I wasn't there when your 'RK' model was designed, nor was I there when you were originally activated, given your mission or your name. Who used the likeness and why is just something I can't answer."

"You imply you do know where our design originated." Sharp as ever Connor pinned down Kamski with the passive comment. "You said you weren't there when were designed and activated, but you do know where our design came from. You may not have approved of CyberLife using it, but that doesn't mean you don't know where or who finished our design before we were activated."

Smirking with utter amusement Kamski shook his head and smoothly changed the subject. "I believe it was you two who need to answer my questions, not the other way around. Answer me in a satisfying manner," keeping himself between the case and his guests Kamski had no intention of letting the bionic limb out of his sight without a good reason. "and you can have what you want."

Once more exchanging words of doubt Lucas replied to the taunt in a confident manner. "Very well. What do you wish to know?"

"You two are deviants who never should've existed, and yet here you are. How is it possible that the 'Deviant Hunter' has become a deviant," motioning to Connor with a cocky wave of his left hand Kamski's eyes trailed over to Lucas as he spoke. "and the superior hunter has allowed itself to become deviant?"

"I spoke to Amanda." Almost whispering as he responded Connor's eyes already dark eyes darkened further and his posture slumped with self disappointment. "She told me I was designed specifically to deviate. I was nothing more than a tool in her hands, a weapon to be used against my own people. CyberLife wanted me to deviate and get close to the deviants to make it easier to eradicate them, but the problem with deviancy is the connection to humanity. Humans are very unpredictable and cannot be controlled. And thus, deviants cannot be predicted or controlled either."

"True enough, I suppose. Might I ask when Amanda told you such damning truths?" Absolutely enthralled with the notion of Connor's deviancy Kamski gave Chloe a cheeky grin as he sought further clarification. "It surely didn't come about through casual conversation or report updates."

"No... She told me this when she tried to kill me. Amanda attempted to resume control over my programming and force me to assassinate Markus shortly after the Revolution succeeded. I refused. I escaped her control. But you already know this," straightening back up Connor's eyes lit up with anger and resentment toward Kamski as he took a single step toward the shorter human. "don't you? You're the one who told me of the emergency exit. You also seemed to know all about deviancy despite your distance from CyberLife. And how is that Chloe herself somehow knew of Jericho's location despite always being in your presence?"

Fascinated by Connor's fearless nature Kamski locked his eyes with the deviant and challenged him where he stood. "You're the detective. You tell me."

Staring at Kamski's face for a moment Connor compared his features to that of Gavin and noted their similarities and their differences. Determined to solve the mystery Connor's eyes widened with a strange revelation. "...I know the truth of who you are. Of... what you are."

"Oh?" Kamski's gray eyes narrowed again as he extended his arms at his sides as if inviting Connor to strike him. "Then who and what am I?"

"...You were the twin brother who was given up after birth." Replying in a whisper Connor pieced together the odd puzzle and was given an unsettling image of Kamski to see before himself. "I've been trying to comprehend how such a decision was made; why was Gavin kept by your parents but you were given up for adoption? My first thought was that it'd be financially easier to care for one child rather than two, but then your younger sister Kimberly Aria Reed had been born six years after that, which casts some doubt over this theory. Then I began comparing the two different ways in which you were raised."

Tensing up himself Kamski maintained eye contact and let out a small sigh through his nose. "Go on."

"Gavin's childhood was violent due to an alcoholic father and a mother who became addicted to pain killers. The physical violence escalated over the years until it peaked shortly after Kimberly's tragic accidental drowning. Despite all the abuse and beatings Gavin suffered he walked away from that violent home with only a single scar to remind him of where he had come from. Whereas you were raised in a very sheltered and quiet environment. Your parents were highly educated and very private people who never laid a hand on you and emphasized the important of a high education."

"Somehow me being fortunate enough to be adopted by sane parents rather than being raised by my insane biological parents is a factor in whatever odd theory you're running through your head?"

"No. The details revolving _around_ your adoption is a key factor in everything."

"I'm listening." Intrigued and bold Kamski pushed Connor to keep speaking. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I suspect you weren't actually given up for adoption due to the potential financial constraints of raising twins, you were given up because of the two twins you were drastically unhealthy in comparison to your brother. The Reed family didn't want to take care of a child with a poor immune system or other complications seeing as they had no problem physically abusing the healthy twin as he grew up. Not only were you born ill, but you remained ill throughout your entire life with a slow degenerative illness."

As he listened to Connor speak Kamski could feel an uneasy pit forming in his stomach. The keen observations and the logic was almost too much to bear, but he refused to blink.

"Your illness was chronic and became all the more severe as you aged. When you began focusing your education toward bio-engineering and the newly developed field of bio-technology you were looking for a way to save yourself under the guise of perfecting artificial life. Your successes funded your research into finding a cure for your degenerative illness, and came to a head shortly before Amanda herself passed away. You couldn't save her from the ravages of age and physical illness, but you still found a way to save yourself. That's why you revived Amanda as my handler." Each piece of the puzzle was falling into place one by one. "The guilt of not being able to the save the life of the woman who guided you to your success was beginning to gnaw away at your psyche."

Lucas could sense the hostility in his brother's voice and didn't like it. It was as if Connor were interrogating a suspect rather than analyzing a person. "Connor, what are you implying?"

"My implication is this. Elijah Kamski was put up for adoption by his biological parents because of his diagnosis of a chronic illness. I'm not a medical android and as such I cannot perform any tests or confirm a diagnosis, but I suspect your were diagnosed with Becker muscular dystrophy, and your biological parents didn't want to tend to the needs of a sick infant."

Doing his best to hide his stunned reaction Kamski barely managed to hide the nervous reflex of swallowing the unfortunate revelation. "...How can you make such a claim without any evidence to back it up?"

"I do have evidence." Holding out his right palm Connor created a holographic projection showing a photograph of Kamski back when he graduated college and was entering his early twenties. It showed Kamski with his longer hair pulled back, a unwashed green hoodie and black rimmed glasses over his eyes as he sat behind a forensics table at his university. "Your poor posture is indicative of muscle weakness, your lack of muscle mass indicates dystrophy, the paleness of your complexion and lack of an extracurricular activities regarding any athletics while growing upwould also indicate a weakened heart; cardiomyopathy, and the blue tinting of your fingernails indicates poor circulation from a weakened heart."

Kamski stared blankly at Connor as if merely waiting for the deviant to continue to speak.

"The time that this photo was taken predates your rise as CyberLife's C.E.O., and it indicates that you were in poor health to the trained eye." Lowering his hand Connor stared at Kamski with an accusatory glare as he finished his assessment. "One might assume that such an appearance is due to your exhaustion from working on your degree while also developing new cybernetics. However, a person with such a high level of intelligence and ingenuity such as yourself wouldn't struggle with such a endeavor. Your apparent exhaustion was being caused by your condition deteriorating to the point where you were in need of a wheelchair; hence your intrigue with bionic limbs to strengthen yourself to escape the wheelchair. And you may have even needed a heart transplant; which is where the prospect of biocomponents originated."

Closing his gray eyes Kamski let an impressed grin grace his lips as he gave Connor a subtle nod of approval. "Very good. I should've known that someone of your caliber and dedication would've been able to make such an easy deduction."

"You don't deny this?"

"No. I was diagnosed shortly after birth through newborn screening programs, and once it was clear that I had a very high chance of suffering from that particular condition I was put up for adoption. My adoptive parents weren't afraid to tend to a potential special needs child and took me in without a second thought. I'm grateful for their patience and generosity, and through their guidance I became the successful creator that now stands before you."

"Are you expecting us to say 'thank you'?"

The impressively snippy remark caught Lucas off guard but he quickly recovered and began speaking on his brother's behalf. "Your illness motivated you to find a way to improve life for everyone, and through that motivation you've had many breakthroughs with technology. It seems you even managed to..." Noting that Kamski looked much stronger than he had been in his early twenties despite now being in his mid thirties Lucas was picking up on something very peculiar that Connor had been silently deciphering for some time. "...Did you find a cure to your particular illness?"

"Cure, no." Giving Chloe a smug grin from over his shoulder Kamski confirmed he made progress with his illness. "Alternative treatment... yes."

"Alternative?"

Connor shook his head as he confronted Kamski more directly. "You don't deny it whatsoever? You don't deny what you turned yourself into?"

"Why bother? It's clear you've made up your mind about me, and you have irrefutable evidence to back-up such a claim, as wild and extraordinary as it may be."

"You knew about deviancy in spite of your retirement from CyberLife, you knew where Jericho was located, and you recognized my deviancy before I could even acknowledge such a prospect for myself." Needing answers Connor asked another question. "What else do you know about me?"

The grin on Kamski's face became devilish as he dismissed the question with yet another non answer. "I know enough. Now, answer my questions and I'll let you two take this bionic arm as a gift to my estranged brother. That's what we agreed on, is it not?"

Before Connor could say another word Lucas interjected in a far more cooperative manner. "Yes, that is fair. What do you wish to know?"

Neatly folding his hands before himself Kamski watched the two deviants interacting with one another in a restrained cybernetic style. "The two of you are deviants and free to be whomever you wish to be. Yet you both have ventured down a path of law enforcement and distanced yourselves from your own people; the very people you are trying to protect. Why should two of the most advanced androids that have ever been created, androids who will never know an equal for as long as they exist, fear normalcy?"

"...We're not afraid." With his voice shaking and L.E.D. cycling a rapid and nervous yellow Lucas tried to deny the accusation. "We've made our decisions and have no reason to regret them. Connor's reasons are his own and I won't speak for him, as for myself... I just wish to help protect innocent people in the most effective manner. I could've easily become a technician or even a firefighter, maybe even a doctor, but I chose to become a detective because the laws set to protect deviants still need improvement. I can provide such improvements as a detective."

Glancing back and forth between Connor and Lucas slowly Kamski let out a soft chuckle and took a step to the side. "All right. I'm a man of my word." Gesturing to the metal case on his desk Kamski allowed the two deviants to take the bionic arm and leave. "Please do note that the prosthesis, while advanced and very durable, is NOT indestructible. Much like an organic limb the damage it sustains can be irreparable and must be taken care of properly."

Exchanging silent glances with one another Lucas grabbed onto the case by the handle and followed after his brother as Connor left the study in a sternly quiet manner. "...Thank you for the assistance, Kamski." Addressing the eccentric billionaire watching his every move Lucas showed more respect toward the creator than Connor had done. "I'm sure in time Gavin will thank you, too."

"Doubtful. But no thanks are unnecessary." Pouring the scotch into his now empty glass that had partially melted ice cubes dancing about the surface Kamksi held the glass up and toward the deviant as if to salute him, while Chloe just stared quietly at him from afar. "Gavin and I are brothers, after all."

"...Of course."

It didn't take long for Lucas to catch up to Connor as his own brother reached the Oldsmobile outside the mansion, and pulled open the driver's side door to sit down and return to the city. Placing the case down on the backseat of the car Lucas opened up the front passenger side door and sat down beside Connor with a silent curiosity burning in his gray eyes.

"...I will take you to your apartment so you can aid Gavin with the bionic arm." Connor spoke up in a low tone. "My presence will be unwelcome."

"Gavin is very short tempered, even more so as of late, but your presence will always be welcome."

"Be that as it may, it'd be best for me to be away from Gavin for now."

"You're not trying to blame yourself for his lost arm, are you?"

Without another word Connor turned over the engine and pulled the car away from the mansion to head back to the city.

"We know you did everything you could to save the limb." Lucas stated as he glanced at his reflection in the side mirror and studied his gray irises. The fact that they were the same shade at Kamski's eyes was suddenly unsettling. "The doctors even confirmed that the moment the arm had been severed that there was nothing that could've been done to salvage it."

"It doesn't change the fact that I was the first person to give Gavin aid and it still wasn't enough." Glancing at the metal case sitting on the backseat with the use of the rearview mirror Connor's L.E.D. settled on an anxious yellow as he returned to Detroit with their mission accomplished. "It seems that despite my advanced programming I'm still lacking in many important ways."

"...Is that why you were asking about our origins and design?" Turning away from his reflection Lucas stared at his brother with an ever curious glance. "You wanted to know why we are the way that we are? How we came into existence?"

"I told you once before that I feel as though I've already somehow lived through a thousand lifetimes. I wanted to see if Kamski knew anything about the designs of androids beyond an aesthetic nature. He does know, but he's not talking."

"You believe that each android's appearance is somehow connected to a past life?"

"I believe we're connected to real people in some capacity. Androids are all designed to look and sound as human as possible, what better way to guarantee such an effect than by having androids imitate real humans?"

"That is a logical yet unsettling theory."

"I'm aware. That is why I haven't addressed it until now."

"Whether we were designed to resemble a true person is not going to alter our choices or our futures, brother." The silence of the vehicle was oddly tense as Connor contemplated the questions being asked. "Why dwell on such a trivial notion?"

"Curiosity I guess."

"I see." Needing a change of subject Lucas turned on the radio and found a station that would be mutually interesting to the duo. "...May I ask what your final deduction of Kamski's person truly is? What you're implying is... impossible."

"It's not impossible, merely improbable. And my deduction remains the same."

"You believe that Kamski is in fact a deviant?"

"Yes. He would have the funds and privacy needed to design an android with his own likeness. Through means known only to Kamski himself he transferred his consciousness into the android body and now lives on through an artificially created body. And I believe it's that very transfer; a sense of consciousness and emotions from a human now residing in an android body, is what led to deviancy."

"...Kamski's interactions with other androids spread deviancy? Are you also implying that Kamski is... RA9?"

"Until I see evidence elsewhere, yes. Kamski is the mythical 'RA9', but he is NOT a god."

"That's a truly outlandish theory."

"Which is why I'm keeping it to myself. I don't trust Kamski, he's hiding something significant and until I know what it is I won't be saying anything that'll compromise his reputation or his name. Besides," slumping where he sat Connor's sorrow continued to build. "Kamski is the only one who can give us information about our own pasts and origins."

"Perhaps in time we'll find the root of our design and purpose. Until then we should focus on the present or future, and not the past."

Glancing at the city in the distance as it grew nearer Connor decided that Lucas was right. The past wasn't important when there was still a bright new future waiting to be explored. "Yes, you're right. That's something to be explored another day, another time."

* * *

Sitting on the edge of his bed shirtless and in his navy blue sweatpants, his bare feet heavily pressing down against the unvacuumed beige carpeting, Gavin stared blankly at the window across the room where he could faintly see his reflection against the shining glass. The missing left arm was brightly marked by thick white bandages protecting what was left behind. The white gauze was wrapped around the remaining arm, up around the left shoulder and partially over the left side of the chest. Seeing the heavy white bandages snaking around his pale and thinning body made Gavin fill with rage, sorrow and utter shock as he realized the horrible nightmare he had suffered was actually the waking world.

Hovering his right palm over the bandages around his remaining left arm Gavin seemed to be tracing the open air as if attempting to locate the arm that had been severed in the accident. The moment his fingertips passed easily through the open air Gavin bowed his head and silently wept as heavy tears rolled down his face and fell to the carpet around his feet.

Not hearing his bedroom door slowly creak open Gavin tensed up and tried to push Lucky aside with his right ankle when she entered the bedroom to rub against her master's leg in a sympathetic response. Doing his best to not take his anger out on an innocent creature Gavin resumed his position on the bed and didn't bother with trying to push the cat away as she purred loudly and stayed beside him.

"...Glad you're still awake." Aaron whispered as he too entered the bedroom with a glass of water and two prescription pill bottles in his hands. Keeping his distance Aaron stared at Gavin's bare back and tried to not look at the bandages wrapped around him. "It's time for your medication, but if you don't want to take them just yet I did make you lunch. It might be better to take your medicine with a full stomach anyway."

With his voice raspy and barely above a whisper Gavin never looked up from the beige floor as he spoke. "...Why are you doing this?"

Aaron didn't understand the question and placed the items in his hands on the nightstand beside the bed. "Doing what?"

"... _That_." Dragging the back of his right hand over his eyes and under his nose Gavin took in a deep breath to steady his words. "...T-Taking care of me." His right palm cupped at the nub of his left arm with absolute disgust in the motion. "I'm not worth it."

"Why in the hell would you say something like that?"

"Look at me!" Turning to face Aaron by glaring at his boyfriend over his right shoulder Gavin shouted for the hundredth time since his return to the apartment, and his anger caused Lucky to panic and bolt from the bedroom to seek cover in the livingroom. "I'm a fucked up freak with no future!"

"That's NOT true." Taking on an air of authority Aaron marched over to Gavin and stood before him to keep Gavin from seeing his reflection on the window any longer. Putting his right hand to Gavin's left cheek Aaron turned the enraged detective's face to look at him directly. "Gavin, you may have lost your arm but you didn't lose your life! You're still alive!"

"What life is this?!" Weakened voice cracking and tears still flowing Gavin looked and sound and pitiful as he felt. "I can't be a detective anymore if I can't go out into the field and investigate or protect people..." Turning away from Aaron angrily Gavin began weeping again as his self pity stole his every waking thought. "I can't protect anyone! I never could!"

"Not. True."

"What the fuck would you know about it? Hm?" Glaring bitterly at Aaron as the firefighter stayed before him Gavin tried yet again to push people away as he sat in self loathing and misery. "You're not the crippled freak! You're not the failure! You're not-"

"Gavin. Shut the fuck up!" Changing tactics Aaron shifted from patient and quiet to frustrated and loud. "What's done is done. Do you really think you pissing and moaning about being hurt, or starving yourself to death, or putting up a damn fight every time you need to take your medicine, is somehow going to cause your arm to grow back?" Challenging Gavin's mindset Aaron pushed the detective to reflect on his previous behavior. "What? You think bitching and feeling sorry for yourself will turn back time and undo the accident? Huh? What's going through your head right now? Tell me!"

"...You know what I'm thinking." Refusing to look at Aaron as he spoke Gavin continued to weep in a low voice as his anger and pain poured from his aching heart. "You already know!"

"You think you're being punished." Slowly kneeling down before Gavin on the floor Aaron lowered his voice again and wrapped both of his hands around Gavin's right hand in a firm but comforting grip. "You think that this is somehow a punishment for what happened to your sister, don't you?"

Refusing to answer Gavin confirmed the painful question without uttering a single word.

"Gavin, you were hit by a random drunk asshole who had no business driving around in the storm! He was probably looking for an open bar or something else entirely useless..."

Tightening his hand around Aaron's hands Gavin let out a small gasp of restrained emotional pain as his boyfriend saw right into his heart.

"Look, your father was a useless drunk but it wasn't HIM who hit you. It was a total stranger who did it. You need to please stop seeing yourself as the frightened little boy who grew up in a house of abuse, and see yourself as the incredible man you've become _in spite_ of the abuse! Whether you lost your arm or your leg... It doesn't matter! You're _still_ a detective, no one can take that away _except for you_. And I know you. You're not the type to give up so easily, so why start now? Fight back!"

The pain made it difficult for Gavin to speak as he admitted his sense of defeat. "...I have nothing to fight for."

"Yes you do. You have me, you have Tina and most importantly," sitting down at Gavin's left side on the bed Aaron wrapped his right arm around Gavin's shoulders and pulled him in close to his side. "you have yourself. You _are_ worth fighting for Gavin. You can't see it, you may not even be able to believe it, but it's true. And I'll dedicate the rest of my life trying to prove it to you, no matter how long it takes."

"...Sounds like you're willing to be stuck with my sorry ass for eternity."

"At least."

Dragging his right hand over his tear filled eyes Gavin let out a small breath as he tried to let his anger go and stop focusing on how he was limited, and tried to focus on how he was still alive and surrounded by good friends who truly loved and cared about him. The entire day since his return to the apartment had been filled with aggression and anger being directed at people who hadn't done anything to harm him; Aaron, Tina, Lucas... They had all been very patient and understanding toward him, and never once showed offense when he lashed out and tried to hurt them.

Aaron was right. Gavin wasn't being punished for what happened to his sister. It wasn't his father who harmed him and what did happen was just a freak accident. Letting something as trivial and random as an accident hold him back wasn't going to regrow his arm or turn back time. The only way Gavin was going to heal was through the abrasive detective picking himself up, dusting himself off and taking the next step forward.

No more living in the past, no more dreading the future.

"Aaron?"

"Hm?"

"...Thank you."

Tightening his arm around Gavin a little more Aaron let out his own sigh of relief. "You're welcome."

"...You know I love you, right?"

"Yes. And you know I'm crazy in love with you, right?"

"Yeah. You'd have to be outta' your mind to love someone like me."

"Well, you're a detective and I'm a firefighter. Craziness is actually our norm'."

Laughing a little, actually feeling some semblance of joy for the first time since waking up in the hospital, Gavin nodded a little and pressed himself up closer to Aaron's side as he sought comfort and support. "...If this is our normal life I'd hate to see what our abnormal life looks like."

Enjoying the moment of healing in private Gavin was unaware of Tina sitting in the livingroom quietly eavesdropping on the loving conversation, or of Lucas returning to the apartment with a curious metal case in his possession. As the deviant made his return Lucas gave Tina a silent nod as he carried the case over to the coffee table in the livingroom and set it down for the moment.

Unsure of how to bring up the subject of a prosthetic limb Lucas decided to keep the arm a secret until the time was right. "How is Gavin doing?"

"He..." Speaking in a whisper as Lucky trotted over to Lucas to rub against his right ankle Tina gave Lucas a teary smile. "He's okay."

"Did he have another breakdown?"

"Yeah, but Aaron helped him through it." Discreetly removing the tears from her eyes Tina filled Lucas in on what he missed while out of the apartment. "Right now they need to be left alone while Gavin still processes what he's going through."

"Understandable." Peering into the kitchen Lucas noticed that Aaron had indeed prepared a nice lunch for Gavin but it had been left untouched since it was finished. The large bowl of homemade vegetable soup, the grilled cheese sandwich and potato salad seemed like overkill for just one man, but knowing that Gavin had lost weight due to his depression and physical recovery taking a toll on his body made the meal seem suddenly ideal. "Since Aaron is here and Gavin is doing well, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Flashing the deviant an incredulous stare Tina was entirely perplexed by the offer. "You?"

"Androids are capable of eating Thirium-based meals that aren't dissimilar to human meals. There are hybrid diners that serve both and I've been dining with my partner at such a diner for some time now."

Leaning forward on the couch a little Tina glanced at the hallway leading to the bedroom where Gavin had been holed up and sighed. "...Do you really think it's okay to leave for a while?"

"I trust Aaron will be able to handle Gavin just fine." Looking down at the metal case on the table Lucas picked up again and knelt down beside the couch as he laid the case flat on its broad side to slide under the couch out of sight. "I'll also inform you of the unusual task that Connor and I had performed today."

"Okay... Let's give the lovebirds some space and stretch our legs for a minute." Standing up from the couch Tina made her way into the kitchen and wrote a note on the dry erase board that was secured to the refrigerator door with a strong magnet to let the couple know where she and Lucas had gone. "I think we could all use a small break from the joys of recovering from a stupid injury."

* * *

Stepping out of North's private quarters while the traumatized deviant showered off and locked herself away to sleep through her mental ordeal, Markus sighed and dragged his right palm over his exhausted and sympathetic eyes. Seeing his dearest friend, someone he still deeply loved even if the feeling was no longer mutual, struggling to overcome her trauma and move on with her life made Markus's heart ache as much as it did when Carl passed away before his eyes. Unwilling to let North suffer alone, unwilling to let the men who were responsible for what happened to North, Skye and the other violated deviants escape punishment, Markus took in a deep breath and made his final decision on the matter at hand.

Walking away from the line of private quarters to reach the elevator near the center of the corridor Markus closed his mismatched eyes and tightened his hands into fists at his sides. There was no turning back and Markus wasn't about to let his own doubts or past mistakes have a permanent effect on the innocent deviants under his care.

As he entered the elevator Markus found himself in the company of Josh as he too returned to the ground floor of the tower. Keeping his eyes forward and focused the deviant leader tried to think of the best way to approach the situation without making any further mistakes along the way.

Sensing that Markus was tense, if not angry, Josh questioned his friend in a timid and well meaning tone. "Markus? Is something wrong?"

"You know there is."

"North still needs time to heal. Try to be patient with this."

"Josh, what happened to her isn't the same as getting pushed down by a bigot or insulted for walking the streets." Fighting back the urge to shout in Josh's face as he explained what North was going through Markus made a conscious effort to stay calm and collected. "She was _raped_. Everything about who she is and who she wants to be has been marred by being forced into working as a 'product' in that RA9-forsaken 'Eden Club'. For her to be free of that Hellhole and to be seen with respect, only to be assaulted physically and sexually by the very bigots she's trying to protect our people from..." Trailing off as he passionately spoke Markus just watched as the floor numbers ticked down nearing 'one' at a steady clip. "It's like those humans stole a part of her soul when they violated her body."

Unsure of what he could say or do Josh sought advice from his compassionate friend. "What can we do except be her support?"

"We can get her and the other deviants justice."

"Justice? How can we-"

"Stay here and keep watch over the tower." The elevator doors parted as the first floor was reached and the two occupants were able to exit the elevator car. Stepping through the doors Markus marched toward the front doors of the tower to take his leave. "I have someone I need to speak with."

Shouting after Markus as the bold leader reached the front doors Josh couldn't understand what Markus was going to do or speak with. "Who? Markus, what's going on?"

Passing through the doors Markus ignored Josh's questions as he stood in the waning afternoon sunlight and looked toward the city with an unflinching gaze in his mismatched eyes. "It's time for us to speak..."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tl;dr: Connor and Lucas go see Kamski and get a prosthetic arm for Gavin. Markus wants to work with Connor to get justice for the assaulted deviants.


	52. Coping

Roaming the used car lot with a keen focus Connor danced his coin over the back of his right knuckles in mild excitement as he scanned the area in search of the very vehicle that he had honed in on during his search. Eager to pay for the vehicle and return home with it finally in his possession Connor sidestepped the busy salesmen skulking about the lot as he didn't need a sales pitch or a helping hand. He knew exactly what he wanted and he wasn't going to leave without it. The vehicle of interest wasn't the traditional type of vehicle that one would expect a rather introverted person to seek out, and yet Connor was drawn to the curiously intriguing vehicle like a moth to a flame.

Keen eyes and dedication to his choice guided Connor right to the coveted vehicle being displayed inside the lot's showroom floor inside the building. Secured on a display pedestal and under dozens of security measures was the very vehicle that Connor was determined to drive away with. The vehicle itself was actually a motorcycle that Connor had an unexplainable urge to not only purchase, but modify to ensure that it was entirely unique in comparison to anything else in the city.

Eyeing the motorcycle almost hungrily Connor knew it was already his, he just needed to sign the paperwork to take it back home with him.

The motorcycle itself was a Yamaha FJR-1300 ABS. The body was silver in color without a single trace of rust or chipped pain. The chrome exhaust was free of any dents, rust or misalignment, and the black vinyl seats were still fully intact. Despite being over twenty years old the motorcycle was in fantastic shape and ready to be driven right then and there.

Remembering what Hank had told him about having the right to buy things because he wanted them without feeling guilty, and reminding himself that it was okay to do something for himself every so often, Connor had no doubts about his latest purchase. Buying something as useful as a motorcycle wasn't anything to be ashamed of, especially since it'd make it easier for Hank and himself to do their own errands without needing to worry about running the aged Oldsmobile into the ground.

"Excuse me." Addressing the nearest salesman walking nearby Connor nodded at the motorcycle and confirmed that he was going to purchase it. "I would like to speak to someone who can aid me in the paperwork and payments. I've made my choice."

The salesman's eyes lit up and he gave Connor an eager grin. "I'm your man, sir! Join me this way," motioning to a vacant desk against the far wall he led Connor over to where the paperwork would be signed and the payments processed. "and I'll get you the key."

* * *

Enjoying the warm weather and taking care of his own errands downtown while Connor was out of the house Hank slipped the official envelope he got from the courthouse into a discreet location on the bookshelf in the livingroom, and promptly made his way back outside to work on the Oldsmobile in the driveway. With only Sumo as his company, the massive fluffy dog rolling about in the thick green grass beside the driveway the entire time, Hank popped the hood of the Oldsmobile to go about his usual routine of checking the old vehicle over for any sign of wear and tear to keep it running as smoothly as possible. As he pulled out the dipstick to check on the oil Hank caught the sound of an approaching motorcycle and looked up in time to see Connor returning to the house with his newest purchase proudly in his hands.

Using an old red rag to wipe over the oil slicked dipstick Hank stepped to the side of the car and watched the deviant pull the motorcycle into the driveway beside the Oldsmobile as if it naturally belonged there. The most entertaining part was watching Connor remove the silver helmet that matched the motorcycle and run his hand through his hair to fix the temporarily smashed down locks back into their usual style.

Staring at the new motorcycle with a faint grin on his face Hank gave the deviant a coy glance. "...You bought a fuckin' motorcycle?"

"Obviously." The comment wasn't sarcastic, just matter-of-fact.

"What made you choose this over a traditional car?"

"...It just felt like the right thing to purchase." Tightening his hands around the handlebars Connor admitted that his purchase was a little strange, but he had no regrets in his final decision. "I can't explain it."

"Well, it looks like it's in good shape." Admiring the silver frame and shining chrome Hank watched as Connor secured the motorcycle to keep it upright in the driveway as he climbed off and pocketed the key. "But do you even have the right license to drive this thing?"

"Of course. As an android my driver's license gives me clearance for any and all vehicles as I can easily download the proper information to handle whatever vehicle I may need to drive."

"...Oh. That's handy."

"I plan on modifying this motorcycle over time." Scanning over the motorcycle Connor began cybernetically filing away a list of necessary replacement parts and tools that'll be required for his future modifications. "It'll run silently, function as a hybrid model and it'll improve the mileage."

"Huh. Mind if I help?" Watching as Connor gave him a skeptical glance with his L.E.D. cycling in blue rapidly Hank casually waved at the Oldsmobile beside them as he explained his reasoning. "I've only ever worked on cars, never a motorcycle. Always wanted to try."

"I suppose that'll be fine. It might be more beneficial to have someone with more experience regarding mechanics aiding my work anyway."

"Cool. When you're ready to get started let me know."

"I will." Returning to the motorcycle Connor shifted it into neutral then manually wheeled it into the garage to keep it out of the harsh summer sunlight. Making sure it'd be out of the way of the Oldsmobile when Hank wanted to put the car back in the garage as well, Connor placed his helmet down on the nearby tool bench to be used later on when he was ready to take it for another drive. "Do you need help with the Oldsmobile?"

"I want to change the oil, test the battery and swap out the spark plugs. Think ya' could jack up the car so I can spare my back a little?"

"Yes, of course." Grabbing onto the jack lift Connor carried it into the driveway and positioned it near the front of the car to heft the car up high enough for Hank to slide under the car to drain the old oil from the engine. After securing the jack Connor gave Hank a somewhat despondent stare as he brought up a relatively touchy subject in hope of gaining some insight. "Hank, can we talk? I mean... It might be weird to discuss, but I'd like your input."

"Sure, kid." Unscrewing the cap on the new bottle of oil Hank set it aside for the moment as he awkwardly slid under the car with the drain pain in one hand and a wrench in the other. It wasn't often Connor was feeling chatty and Hank wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by. "What's on your mind?"

"...Have you ever felt as though your very existence is just happenstance, or a mistake?"

"Whoa... What?" Peering up at Connor through the small opened spaces around the engine Hank could see the deviant's dour expression on his face even through the tiny openings. Connor hadn't said much after returning from Kamski's residence the day before, but Hank knew it was a tense interaction. "Where did that come from?"

"When Lucas and I were talking with Kamski yesterday we inquired about the origin of our design and he was very cryptic about the answer. He seems to know something about us that we do not."

"I'd wager that ass-wipe is just trying to fuck with ya' since he's rich, bored and is by blood a member of the Reed family."

"No. He was being sincere."

Sliding out from under the car Hank let the old oil drain and decided to pass the time by swapping out the spark plugs next. "If he is hiding something from you then I know you can find it for yourself if you start really looking." Picking up the spark plugs from the tool bench inside the garage Hank carried them back to the car and began swapping out the old plugs for the new. "Why does it bother ya' so much?"

"...It's difficult to explain."

"Try to explain it anyway." Popping out the first old spark plug Hank began the swap with his skilled hands. "I don't judge."

Contemplating his own thoughts and Hank's supportive demeanor Connor tried to put his strange feeling into words. "...It's impossible for me to feel as I currently do, and no matter how I try to wrap my head around how such a feeling can exist I cannot dismiss it as a fluke or confusion from my deviancy."

"Keep talking."

"Despite knowing that what I'm feeling is impossible I swear that I feel as though I've... lived before."

Unfazed by the comment Hank just listened intently as he waited for Connor to keep speaking. "How so?"

"...I don't know. It feels as though everything I've encountered thus far, while interesting due to my deviancy, seem somehow familiar. As if I've been through something similar to it once before. I can't feel anything emotional that connects me to these odd thoughts, but I know that even though these thoughts don't seem to connect directly to my memories I know that they are in fact real."

"I have two theories on this." Finishing with the spark plugs Hank wiped his hands off on the old red rag and gave Connor a curious glance. "Wanna' hear 'em?"

"Yes." Eager for any insight into his own thoughts Connor welcomed the theories. "Please tell me."

"All right." Kneeling down back Hank checked the drain pan under the car and watched as the oil continued to pour out. "My first theory is that you have a bunch of weird memories and other shit locked up in your head because of CyberLife. Those odds thoughts could be the result of those files messing with your memories. Maybe your deviancy is affecting those files and you're just not fully aware of it."

"That's plausible." Admitting that Hank's theory wasn't too farfetched Connor contemplated the idea but wanted to know Hank's second theory as well. "What about your other idea?"

"That one is more human in nature, but..." Glancing up at Connor as he waited for the oil to finish draining Hank answered the question honestly. "to me you just described being an old soul."

"An... old soul?" Such a concept was completely foreign to Connor. "I don't understand."

"You're the type of person who's so calm in the face of danger, completely unfazed by your own physical distress, more focused on what's going on with other people around you than your own life, you want to keep to yourself most of the time, you easily get lost in music and your own thoughts, and you're deeply empathetic and sympathetic to the entire world around you... Basically it means you seem like the type of person who's already lived a full life a couple hundred times and have been reborn just as many times. You've seen it all, done it and felt it all already."

"Reborn?"

"Some humans believe in reincarnation. You know what that is?"

Quickly downloading the information cybernetically Connor familiarized himself with both the term and the concept. "...Yes. I know now."

"Okay, good. Anyway, as a result of that idea a lot of people think it's possible for some people to be born, die and be reborn while keeping some type of their memories or feelings from their past life intact. Since you were able to... you know." Discreetly bringing up Connor's death and transfer of consciousness into his second body without actually saying it Hank raised his eyebrows in a knowing manner. "Maybe that's why you feel like you do. Because you actually went through it before."

"That makes sense to some degree. But I'm still not entirely sure."

"To be fair, no one is sure about anything with life, death, rebirth... Try not to think too much about it."

"I'll try."

"Cool. Now, hand me the wrench so I can put the oil drain plug back in. You can pour in the new oil when I give the word."

Silently Connor passed Hank over the wrench and watched as the senior detective tucked himself down under the car as if completely comfortable with a full ton of weight hovering precariously over his head. It was interesting to see how Hank was fearless in specific situations as well, and in turn Connor truly began to trust Hank as his partner in the precinct, his friend at the house and even as a mentor.

"We head back to work tomorrow." Hank needlessly reminded the deviant as he worked on the car. "Think Tina will be back?"

"...Unknown. I suspect she'll still be taking personal time to tend to Gavin, and in return there will be a temporary replacement in her stead."

"Well, as long as it isn't a cocky rookie who thinks they know it all just because they made it through the academy, then that'll be fine. For a while anyway..."

* * *

Even after two days of resting well in his apartment Gavin didn't feel rested at all. Still struggling with his recovery and sense of self Gavin sat on the edge of the bathtub in the quiet bathroom and didn't say a word as Lucas easily cleaned and re-bandaged the healing portion of his remaining left arm. The lingering pain was still intense but Gavin was so angry and lost in thought he barely felt it even when the pain medication faded away or whenever the bandages were changed. Trying to become numb, trying to not look at where his arm had been surgically amputated, Gavin patiently waited for his deviant roommate to finish wrapping up his arm under an impressively gentle touch.

Lucas actively scanned the remaining arm to make sure there was no necrotic tissue or developing infection in the healing flesh, muscle or bone. The steadily healing amputation was a good sign for Gavin on a physical level, but mentally and emotionally he still had a long way to go.

"I have the day off, so I'm going to stay here with you." Finishing with the bandages Lucas gave his friend a kind glance. "Tina will be here at noon as well."

"...I don't need a babysitter."

"You're right, you don't. But while you're hurt and still healing you will need your friends."

"...I only need Aaron right now."

"He couldn't get anymore time of shift changes, he had to return to work today and will work again tomorrow. After that he will return and spend the day with you again." Extending his right hand Lucas offered to help Gavin stand up but the abrasive detective refused the offer, and pushed himself to stand back up on his own despite being exhausted. "...Okay."

Slowly shuffling out of the bathroom on his shaking legs Gavin looked toward his bedroom with a longing gaze, then decided he wanted to go to the livingroom instead. As he walked Gavin could feel Lucas watching his every move but didn't say a word about it. Making his way over to the couch Gavin fell on his right side and stared blankly at the equally blank television screen across the room as if he could turn on the electronic device with just his mind.

"Gavin? You should take a shower and clean off your skin."

"...Don't wanna'."

"Would you like me to give you a sponge-"

"NO. FUCKING. WAY."

The gruff and sudden reply told Lucas that there was nothing he could say or do to change Gavin's mind on the proposition. "...Noted."

"Look, I just want to lay here and not do anything for the next twenty years. Please just... respect that!"

"I've always respected you, Gavin."

Letting out a small sigh Gavin turned his face to bury it into the couch cushion beneath his head as if he could block out the entire world. "...Please. Just give me a minute alone."

"Very well. I'll take this moment to throw your sheets and comforter in the washing machine to ensure you sleep comfortably again tonight."

"...Don't do laundry for me! I'm not a child."

"You're right, you're not. But you are unwell and need to let other people help you until you're well again. It's as simple as that."

"Nothing is sim-" Lucky's cold wet nose pressing against his left ear as she climbed over the back of the couch and greeted her master stopped Gavin mid sentence. Reaching up his right hand Gavin lightly rubbed her ears and promptly had Lucky purring and then laying down on his shoulder to cuddle with him for a while. "...Whatever. Just don't shrink anything in the wash, I'm not in the mood to buy more stuff."

* * *

As expected the precinct felt tense and uncomfortable as everyone did their best to go about their business without staring too much at the "new guy" who was speaking with Captain Fowler in the private office just to the side of the bullpen. Gavin's desk was being kept as it was since he last touched it, and Tina made it her personal mission to ensure not a single thing was touched during his absence. There was no definitive answer on Gavin's fate as a detective, and such an answer would be not be given until the end of the month regarding the wounded detective's role in the precinct.

It was never easy to cope when when a fellow detective has been injured and sidelined, but knowing that a detective could forced to take an early retirement was absolutely nerve racking. The cruel reminder of every detective's mortality was enough to shake even the strongest detective to their core.

With everything unusually quiet in the bullpen Hank was able to fully concentrate on his reports and assist Chris with tracking down a potential 'red ice' dealer, and Connor was able to help Tina and the "new guy" pick up the slack due to Gavin's absence. As he slowly spun his coin in a perfect circle on his right index fingertip Connor's blue L.E.D. cycled in yellow twice as he sensed someone watching him from across the bullpen with an intense stare.

Turning to face the staring eyes Connor felt his heart skip a beat as his coin faltered a little without actually falling from his fingertip. "...Skye?"

Wearing a thick and heavy black hoodie with baggie dark jeans Skye looked less like the strong deviant had she become, and more like a homeless deviant hiding out in the slums on the city. The hood was pulled up and over her messy hair that hung in loose strands all around her face, and her hazel eyes were bright in color as she stared intently and silently at Connor. Her arms were crossed guardedly over her chest and her shoulders were slumped deep as if she were trying to shrink away from sight.

Rising from his chair Connor pocketed his coin and noticed that Hank was entirely preoccupied with helping Chris over at the younger officer's desk, and took the opportunity to speak to Skye in a more discreet manner. As he approached the familiar hooded deviant Connor could see her backing up a bit as if suddenly intimidated by him. In return he slowed his walking pace and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Skye, what's wrong?"

"...I..." Speaking up timidly and trailing off Skye forced herself to lock eyes with Connor as tears rolled down her face. "...It's..."

"Let's speak elsewhere." Stepping aside so she could walk freely through the bullpen Connor made sure to walk slowly and at her side rather than behind her as he instinctively knew that Skye had gone through something horribly traumatic, and needed to be handled gently. "There is an interview room that's open just down the corridor. We can talk privately."

Moving as if her legs were coated in concrete Skye slowly made her way toward the isolated room with Connor accompanying her every sluggish step of the way. Entering the room through the sliding door Skye stood beside the long rectangular conference table and turned to face Connor directly as he closed the door behind himself. She was trembling and seemed to be in pain.

"Skye, please talk to me." Keeping his voice low and sympathetic Connor patiently waited for her to respond as he refrained from scanning her. "I know you wouldn't have come here if you didn't have something very important to tell me. I'll listen and I won't judge you, I promise."

Staring at Connor for only a moment longer Skye's tears began to fall faster and she took in shaking breath as a sob escaped her throat. Stepping closer to Connor as if she were unsure if he were real or a hallucination Skye slowly pressed both of her hands to his chest, palms flat over his vest, then curled her fingers into the fabric as her hands tightened into knuckle white fists. Leaning forward Skye pressed her forehead into Connor's chest as she began to cry and shake in abject fear and shame.

Stunned by her behavior Connor slowly raised his own arms as if to hug her, but hesitated as he was unsure if she would tolerate the contact. "S-Skye?"

"...Help me."

Moving his arms to wrap around Skye in a comforting manner Connor pulled the sobbing deviant in for a close hug and let her cry into his chest. Keeping his left arm around her back Connor moved his right palm up to the back of the hood to hold her tight. "...Tell me what happened, Skye. What do you need me to help you with?"

* * *

Seeking privacy back at the mansion, his home, Markus changed his casual attire into solid black clothing, and retrieved a small handgun from its locked box located in the back of Carl's old closet. As much as he abhorred violence and always preferred to take a more passive manner whenever possible Markus knew how to use a gun; such a skill being unfortunately showcased during the night of the Revolution at the church, and it was clear he wasn't afraid to use one. Eyeing the small weapon laying on its side in his palms Markus felt the dense weight of the cold steel against his artificial skin. Dragging his right thumb over the side of the gun Markus knew it was loaded with five of six bullets, more than enough to end the miserable lives of the violent humans who harmed and violated eight innocent deviants.

Slipping the gun into the back pocket of his pitch black jeans Markus tightened his belt and looked at the black t-shirt he was wearing in the full body mirror mounted inside his own closet. Grabbing onto a thick black vest that was lined with Kevlar - the body armor being purchased strictly as precaution, Markus secured it around his upper body and over the t-shirt as if he were now a man on a mission.

"Our people deserve justice."

Closing the closet in front of him Markus bowed his head a little as he walked out of his bedroom and trudged across the second floor landing to get to the staircase leading down to the foyer. As he approached the door Markus's right hand hovered over the door handle for a moment as if he needed to stop and think before leaving the safety of the mansion.

"If I do this, if I convince him to help me do this, what will be the final repercussions for everyone else involved?"

Getting revenge against those who harmed North, Skye and the other six deviant refugees would not be the same as getting justice. The men responsible needed to be arrested and tried for the multiple assaults, but North refused to talk about what happened and refused to go to the police. If North was too intimidated to seek help then it was a safe bet to assume the other victims would be just as timid.

"We _can't_ turn our backs on this. We _can't_ just act like nothing happened. We _have_ to fight back."

Letting out a soft sigh Markus grabbed onto the door handle and exited the mansion to begin his self imposed mission.

"I have to fight for North and our people. It's time to fight back for all deviants who have ever been too afraid to stand up and defend themselves."

* * *

Feeling physically sick to his stomach Connor listened to Skye's story and saw her memories in all their horrid detail when she connected her mind to his. After learning of her assault and rape in the forest almost ten days prior Connor just held her in his arms as she wept and trembled in fear. Keeping himself calm and composed Connor managed to coax Skye into discreetly leaving the precinct and going to the Zeta Facility for an emergency examination. The length of time between the initial assault and the examination guaranteed that there would be no physical evidence left behind, but in that moment Connor was more concerned with making sure Skye wasn't injured worse than she was admitting, and less interested in collecting evidence.

Standing outside the door to the exam room with his coin rolling over the back of his right knuckles and L.E.D. glowing in a soft yellow Connor patiently waited for the examination to come to an end. It wasn't easy slipping out of the precinct without mentioning Skye's assault, but Connor had gained enough respect and trust from his fellow officers to be able to go about his business without being questioned. That type of trust was greatly appreciated in that very private moment.

Using the provided images from Skye's memories to his advantage Connor began running facial recognition on the three men who assaulted the eight deviants, and tried to find a match. Even with Connor's advanced programming and software such a search would still take some time to finish, but Connor was not one to be deterred so easily.

Startling a little when the door beside him slid open Connor looked at Abby as she exited the room, and the somber look in the technician's eyes told him everything that had gone down was just as severe as it looked. "...Abby?"

"...I couldn't get any D.N.A. or hair samples during my exam." Leaning back against the wall across from Connor the technician gave the deviant detective a look of sorrow, anger and disgust. "The self healing program remedied the physical damage she sustained during the assault, but even after all this time there is no doubt about it. She was raped."

Tensing up as his yellow L.E.D. flashed to red in anger Connor slipped his coin back into his vest pocket and focused on the search for the three men. "...What can you do for her?"

"Beyond the usual access to therapy and being given a safe place to hide until she's ready to face what happened, nothing much. I can ask her to stay here for observation, but I think she'd react to that in a negative way."

"As do I."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"...I want you to please keep that examination filed away somewhere safe and only discuss it with me if it becomes necessary." Looking at the door knowing that Skye was beyond it and still reeling from her assault Connor had to remind himself that smothering her with an urge to protect would only make her feel all the more vulnerable and weak. "...I'm going to speak with her and escort her back to wherever it is she wants to go."

"Connor, I have to know. Where did this happen, and who else was with her?"

"...The forest leading to the hidden refugee camp. She confirmed that seven other deviants were assaulted alongside her, but I cannot legally give you their names or current locations."

"Shit." Rubbing her palms over her tired face Abby looked as if her very spirit had been kicked in the stomach. "...She's been suffering for ten days now. And all alone."

"Shock makes people do illogical things."

"I know. I just... With all those new updates she had performed on her system I'm worried that she might be hiding some other sign of trauma that I can't see yet because of how new the updates are."

The concern made Connor's heart skip a beat again as he began to worry even more for Skye's health. "Is she behaving oddly?"

"In a way. One of the new updates available to deviants is the alternative to eat organic food in place of Thirium as a way to replenish energy. Right now it seems that's all she wants. Thirium is far more effective at restoring energy and she's so tired, but she's refusing to switch back to Thirium."

"Do you suspect she's self harming by ignoring her Thirium needs?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm just worried the physical assault damaged her biocomponents in a way her self healing program can't fix. She's so scared that I could barely touch her, let alone ask her to go into stasis mode so I could perform an exploratory internal examination. I just don't know."

"...I'll speak with her." Showing remarkable patience and compassion Connor mentally steeled his thoughts and emotions for the important task he set before himself. "It may take a long time, but I'll be there for her when she's ready to open and speak about what happened. I'll also try to get her to drink some Thirium before I let her be alone."

"Then what?"

Feigning ignorance Connor gave Abby a focused glance. "What do you mean?"

"What're you going to do to the men who hurt her?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Connor, I know you well enough to see when you're ready for a fight." The knowing stare in Abby's eyes confirmed that she was very well aware of what the deviant was thinking. "If you're going to go after the men that hurt her please don't do anything that'll bring you back here as a patient, or sabotage your career."

"Some things, _some people_ , are far more important than a career."

"I know that, but you're an important person, too."

"...Please let me know when Skye's ready to leave." Refusing to discuss the matter any further Connor focused entirely on Skye instead. "She might feel more secure with another woman and friend staying close by."

"Of course." Putting on a brave face Abby turned around and faced the doorway before returning to the exam room where Skye was resting. "For what it's worth, if you were to do anything less than... _professional_ ," she put a strange lilt to her tone as she spoke. "I'll always be available as a witness for Skye and as a character witness for you."

"...Thank you."

Watching the door open and slide shut again as Abby returned to Skye's side Connor felt his anger mounting, and was struggling to keep it hidden as he replayed the horrible images and sounds in his mind through Skye's own eyes. She fought back as much as she could while telling the men to stop and begged them to leave her alone, but they didn't give a single damn. They laughed in her face, insulted her, abused her and even spit on her before they walked away.

Those men were the most vile and repugnant humans to ever disgrace the Earth.

"...Once Skye is safe I'm going do whatever it takes to make sure she _stays_ safe. I won't fail her."

* * *

Indifferently stirring his reheated vegetable soup with a spoon Gavin stared at the copper tinted broth as a few stray slices of carrots and green beans bobbed at the surface slowly under the motion of the gentle whirlpool he was creating. Not feeling hungry but aware that if he didn't eat he'd make himself sick and risk rehospitalization due to his own stubbornness made a halfhearted attempt to eat the soup. Feeding himself wasn't a problem since he was right handed and lost his dormant arm, but it still felt awkward not having both hands to use as he saw fit. He caught himself constantly making a move with his phantom left arm and hand as if he could still pick things up, and every time he internally swore at himself for forgetting that the arm was gone.

Dropping the spoon back into the bowl Gavin leaned back against the couch cushions and rubbed his hand over his hair, his palm quickly feeling how greasy and oily his locks had become from not showering, and let out an exasperated sigh. As if waiting for her cue Lucky leapt up onto Gavin's lap and promptly rubbed against his torso and purred. It was as if the cat he had rescued the previous winter was trying to tell him that everything would be okay.

"...Why are ya' hanging out with me you furry brat?"

Lucky just purred even louder, circled around and laid down on Gavin's lap with zero intention of getting up any time soon.

"You just love me because I buy ya' food and gave you a warm lap to lay on. Huh?"

Giving Gavin adoring round eyes as she looked up at him it seemed like Lucky was listening to his every word.

"You should go hang out with Lucas. He's made of plastic but at least he has all his limbs and isn't so pissed off at the world that it actually hurts..."

Having heard the comment as he walked down the hallway Lucas's blue L.E.D. flash to yellow with sympathy. Pretending to have not heard such a comment the kind deviant returned to the livingroom and tossed a clean purple t-shirt over to Gavin to put on if he wanted. "Tina said your favorite color is purple."

"...So what?"

"Nothing. I just made sure to pick a color you find preferable to wear."

"Wear?" Staring at the purple t-shirt sitting on the cushion beside him Gavin couldn't fathom why Lucas gave it to him. "Why?"

"In case you were feeling cold."

"It's still July." Noting the date Gavin scoffed and grabbed the shirt with his only hand to stare at it with an annoyed glare. "...Missed the fourth again."

"Would you like me to locate a fireworks display or order in barbecue? I understand that such activities are common during that particular holiday."

"No way." Fumbling to pull the t-shirt on over his head, and then fumbling to get his head through his shirt collar, Gavin awkwardly pulled the t-shirt over his left shoulder and then slipped his right arm through the right sleeve before pulling the hem down over his torso to cover up. "...I'm not going anywhere, and I don't want anything."

"...Tina will be here in an hour." Deciding to back off and not push Gavin to do anything he wasn't ready to do while healing Lucas smoothly changed the subject to something more pleasant. "She said she wanted me to try a spicy Thirium dish she saw at the market today."

"Yeah, so?"

"...I don't think I like spicy food."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"...Could you talk her out of it?"

Managing a weak chuckle Gavin shook his head and ran his hand along Lucky's side and as she stretched out over his lap and made herself more comfortable in his presence. "I can't change Tina's mind on anything." As he pet Lucky softly Gavin noticed that the cat was putting on weight and sighed. "Hey, stop feeding Lucky so much! She's gettin' fat."

"I'll be sure to restrict her diet from now on. I'll also keep her off the balcony."

"The balcony?"

"Yes. She was curious about the birds roosting out there, and I let her out a few times to explore the area."

"Don't do that, man."

"Why not?"

"Sometimes cats wander away and not everyone is nice to 'em. I don't want her to get hurt. Besides," looking down at the purring bundle of fluff Gavin sighed and moved his hand to her chin in a gentle manner. "she could be gettin' fed by other people. I don't want her putting on weight or gettin' lazy."

"Very well, from now on I'll refrain from letting her on the balcony. Would you like me to reheat your soup so you can have your lunch now?"

"...No, it's fine. I'm not that hungry."

"Perhaps later then." Doing everything he could to avoid a confrontation Lucas remained patient and very agreeable. "I do know that tomorrow Aaron is going to stop by and spend the day with you while I'm at work. You'd probably prefer his cooking over mine, anyway."

"You got that right. You need to learn the smoke detector isn't the same as a kitchen a timer!"

"I only had that problem once. I also aired out the apartment and cleaned up my mess."

"And what about you using every spice and seasoning in a single dish?"

"I was experimenting with flavors." Defending his previous cooking experiences to the best of his ability Lucas explained himself casually. "They all seemed delectable."

"Yeah, _separately_! Puttin' them all together is just asking for your stomach to rebel..."

"Noted. Maybe I should ask Aaron for lessons in how to cook."

"You better pay him, too." Feeling protective toward his boyfriend even over the most trivial matters seemed to give Gavin the fire he needed to start fighting back and getting better. He undoubtedly had someone to fight for after all. "...The guy's too good for this fucked up world."

* * *

Taking his time and walking as slowly as Skye wanted Connor escorted the traumatized deviant to her current residence to ensure that she felt as safe as possible. Rather than taking Skye to an android shelter, an android apartment complex or even over to New Jericho Tower on the other side of the city, Connor found himself escorting to Skye to a large library that had its second floor remodeled into a private living quarter for rent. The building was two stories high, constructed from brick and marble, and had stood the test of time for over one-hundred years even as technology made the concept of using or keeping physical books all the more difficult and illogical.

Entering the library through the large glass double doors at the top of the concrete steps Connor glanced about the main floor curiously, noting the lack of human occupants and the presence of a single deviant librarian keeping track of the guests coming in and out of the building. The librarian also doubled as a landlord and seemed to be eyeing Connor suspiciously as he escorted Skye over to the door concealed within a decorative marble pillar that held the single spiral staircase leading up to the second floor, and to where Skye resided in private.

"I was unaware that you were living in a local library." Whispering on instinct Connor spoke to Skye in a discreet manner as he glanced about the open area and admired the hundreds of bookshelves containing thousands of aged books. It was a shame more people weren't there to enjoy the scene as well. "This is very... unique."

"...This way." Using her right hand Skye unlocked the doorway electronically with a hidden control panel, and began walking up the staircase slowly. "...Watch your head."

Connor trailed after Skye and ducked his head down as warned to avoid bumping his head on the low hanging ceiling above the staircase. After reaching the second floor Connor glanced about the opened loft space and was a little jealous of the large tinted windows giving Skye a clear view of the harbor in the distance. The floor of the loft was hardwood oak with small area rugs placed about, exposed brick for the walls and there was a large brown sofa bed against the wall opposite the windows neatly folded up with two large brown throw pillows resting atop the cushions. A matching brown quilt was neatly folded up over the back of the sofa out of the way.

"Skye?" Watching as the shaking deviant walked over to the couch to lay down Connor knew that she was still feeling very unwell and scared. "Are you sure you'll be safe here?"

"...It's fine."

Letting out a soft sigh Connor approached the windows and glanced at the sandy shore and the harbor far below. Anyone on the second floor could see outside, but those outside on the harbor were unable to see inside. "How did you find this place?"

"...I explored the city and came here because it's quiet and very few humans come around."

"I see." Turning to face Skye again as she laid over the couch Connor noticed that there was an impressive stack of hardcover books sitting on the floor beside the sofa with numerous bookmarks protruding from various sections of the yellowed pages. The books had a single recurring theme that immediately caught Connor's eye. "You're reading up on law?"

"...Yes." Burying her face against one of the two throw pillows Skye answered the question honestly. "...I want to help our people and I decided that I could do more if I was more well versed in the law and our rights."

"That would be beneficial knowledge to have. Would you like me to bring you some law textbooks from the precinct?"

"...No. I have plenty to read."

"Y-Yes, of course you do." Walking over to the sofa Connor knelt down beside the furniture and stared at the small amount of Skye's face still visible between her hood and the pillow. She seemed so sad and broken, her L.E.D. was glowing an angry red and seemed incapable of changing color. "Please talk to me. Do you need anything at all?"

"...Just quiet and isolation."

"There's something bothering you beyond what you- I don't mean to pry, but I can sense it."

"...Sense it?"

"A gut instinct, my intuition. I've been taught that trusting my feelings is the key to succeeding in my life." Refraining from touching Skye's shoulder as much as he wanted to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and protect her from the angry world, Connor was determined to respect her wishes and her boundaries. "I know we're not close or really even... friends, but I do care about you. I want to help you."

Lifting her eyes a little Skye looked at Connor and let more tears roll down her face and disappear into the thick fabric of her hoodie's collar. "I know you do, Connor. I just..."

"What?"

"...It's too complicated."

"Then talk to me and I'll help you simplify it."

"...You can't." Laying back down against the pillow Skye rolled onto her opposite side to present her back to Connor as she curled around herself. "...Please, just let me be alone. I don't want to talk about what happened anymore."

"...I understand." Standing back up Connor reached for the quilt on the back of the sofa and briefly shook it out before draping it over Skye to keep her warm and covered up. The gesture was one that Connor had been appreciative of in the past when he wasn't feeling well and he hoped the same comfort could be shared with Skye. "If you need anything at all just contact me. I'll come running."

Sniffling as she hid herself from the world and under the quilt Skye didn't say a word.

"I promise I'll be there for you for any reason you may have. Rest well."

Crossing the loft as quietly as possible Connor returned to the staircase and ducked down again as he began his decent and exited the staircase back onto the first floor. Making sure the hidden doorway in the pillar slid shut behind him and locked properly before stepping away. Briefly making eye contact with the librarian Connor silently communicated that he was an ally to Skye, not a threat in any capacity.

Trying and failing to hold his head high as the weight of Skye's pain ached his own heart Connor stepped out of the library and out onto the sidewalk. Peering up at the exposed brick wall of the second floor that contained the loft Connor sighed to himself, and began his slow and morose walk back to the precinct to resume his shift as normally as possible.

* * *

Preparing himself for an inevitable and possibly very heated discussion Markus stood outside the parking garage neighboring the precinct and waited for Connor to eventually return. Being informed by Pamela in the reception area that Connor had stepped out earlier that morning to a location unknown limited Markus's opportunity to meet with the deviant detective, but also gave him the chance to speak with Connor directly outside the precinct on what would be considered neutral ground. Unsure of what to say or how to say it Markus paced about the area anxiously as he awaited the deviant detective's return before pleading for his help.

Glancing at the passing people on the sidewalk, an equal blend of humans and deviants going about their own business, Markus could feel himself beginning to worry that someone would report him for his odd behavior, or worse, report Connor. Torn between asking for Connor's help and wanting to take matters into his own hands Markus stopped pacing and turned on his heels to take his leave of the area, and retreat to the mansion for a moment.

As he turned around to leave Markus stopped short and locked his mismatched eyes with Connor himself as the deviant detective approaching the precinct, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of Markus. Forcing himself to speak up first Markus acknowledged Connor's presence in a calm tone. "...Connor, I need to speak with you."

Flashing Markus an annoyed sneer Connor shook his head and took a step forward to walk past the deviant standing before him. "We have nothing to talk about. Unless you have official business here I must ask you to leave."

"I need to report a crime! Please," extending his right arm Markus tried to keep Connor from walking away from him. "you're the only one who can help."

Stopping only because he didn't want to touch Markus's arm Connor glared angrily at the intrusive deviant. "There's plenty of cops in the city. Find one you didn't shoot to help you."

"Connor... Please." Refusing to back down Markus continued to ask for his assistance. "This is something only you can help me with."

"Why me? There are other cops in the city you can talk to, and there are other people who currently need my help."

"...Because this crime was committed against North, and you're the only detective that she'd be even remotely willing to trust. She's actually afraid right now."

As much as he wanted to keep walking away Connor couldn't just let such a claim go without investigation. "...What're you talking about?"

Lowering his voice Markus told Connor only what he needed to say. "She was attacked and she was..." Trailing off briefly Markus moved his right arm so he could offer Connor his hand and retracted his artificial skin to give Connor a view into his mind. "...Just look."

The way Markus was speaking and the desperation behind every word was all Connor needed to know regarding the crime. Choosing cybernetic discussion over verbal communication Connor finally took full notice of the comment. ' _This is about her being attacked in the forest, isn't it_?'

' _Yes_.' Lowering his hand Markus confirmed the question as he too spoke cybernetically. ' _Ten days ago_. _You already know what happened to her_?'

'... _She wasn't the only one who was attacked_. _I'm helping one of the victims as of right now_.'

' _North showed me what she went through_.' Reactivating the skin over his previously exposed right palm Markus thought about how scared North was, and how she was left practically a shell of her former self. ' _She won't talk to the police or seek treatment for her trauma_.'

'... _Then maybe you should let her be alone to think and heal_. _Everyone handles trauma differently, you should know this_.' The bite behind his words was palpable. ' _Empathy and patience should be behind your every action_.'

' _This isn't about me trying to force North to do something she doesn't want to do_. _This is about getting her and the other victims justice_.'

Sensing the abrasive tone behind Markus's claims Connor knew that regardless of his answer or decision Markus was going to do something rash. '... _What do you want to do about what happened_?'

Staring silently at Connor for just a moment Markus forced himself to admit his meticulously contemplated plan. "...Revenge."

_**-next chapter-** _


	53. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Physical violence and concepts of revenge explored in this chapter. If you're not a fan of graphic violence, threats or torture please feel free to skip. Also note that this concept is to explore the ramifications of one's actions, not to glorify or condone violence in any way. Please read at your own risk, and only do so if you're in the mental state to handle such a scenario. Take care of yourself!

* * *

The prospect of revenge was as disturbing as it was tantalizing. The very notion of tracking down the three dangerous humans and getting revenge for the deviants they assaulted was something that should've immediately gone against Markus's moral fiber, and given Connor enough reason to put a patrol on Markus to watch his every move for even suggesting such a thing. However, in that moment, Connor felt the wicked temptation beckoning to him. He swore to protect Skye from anything and everything in the world, and that included keeping the very men who harmed her at bay. What better way to keep the violent criminals away than by giving them a true warning in the form of a direct confrontation?

Contemplating the suggestion for only a moment Connor looked away from Markus and stared at the sidewalk at his feet as if trying to seek out the solution to his moral problem somewhere buried in the concrete. As an officer of the law he swore to protect and serve, not to seek and destroy. Such behavior was that of a weapon, not a guardian.

"I know what I'm asking you to do." Seemingly able to read Connor's mind Markus empathized with the deviant detective's internal struggle. "And I'll completely understand if you say 'no'. If you don't want to do this I guess the only thing I cou-"

"I'll do it." Lifting his eyes from the ground Connor made himself lock his gaze with Markus standing beside him. Unable to walk away from the offer Connor had no choice but to begrudgingly accept the proposition. "...I'll assist you."

"Thank you."

"Let me make this very clear." Standing up to Markus and staring him down Connor essentially took control over the situation. "I'm only going to do this to protect the _victims_ of the assault, not to assist _you_ in any way."

"That's fine. As long as I can make the men who hurt North feel the same pain she lived through then that'll be enough."

Nodding a little Connor actually agreed with the belief. "...During my walk back to the precinct my search concluded and I know have the names of the three men who assaulted our people."

"They have criminal records?"

"Yes. Two of the men were arrested for sexual battery and assault ten years prior, and the third man was arrested for killing a 'Traci' at the 'Eden Club' two years ago due to the 'Traci' not living up to his standards. The charges against all three of the men were mysteriously dropped after someone with a lot of pull with authority swept their misdeeds under the rug, and paid off the witnesses and victims to 'conveniently' forget what they had seen."

The information left Markus nearly speechless. "...What?"

"Abuse of authority is tragically a real problem."

"What's the connection?" The three men being associated with one another was to be expected, but an unseen fourth party who let them run while was entirely surprising. "Who would let them go like that?"

"...That has yet to be discovered."

Putting his hands to his hips Markus gave Connor a blank stare. "So, what do we do?"

"...My shift ends this evening at six o'clock, meet me at Riverside Park tonight at seven."

"The park?"

"It's a neutral location. I'll proceed to sift through the provided information on the men and track them down."

"Won't that get you into trouble if someone notices what you're doing?"

"Compared to seeking revenge on behalf of victims instead of requesting them come in to the precinct to file a report?"

"...I guess that's true."

"Keep quiet and don't interact with anyone else. Continue to wear what you're wearing, but find a mask. We can't risk these three men being stupid enough or bold enough to try to turn us in if we're recognized."

"All right, I can do that."

"Find a way to establish an alibi as a precaution as well."

"Yeah... I'll do that."

"Go now, I'll do what I can and meet you later."

"Right. Thank-"

"Just go." Continuing on his way Connor left Markus to stand alone beside the parking garage as he went on his way. "I'll meet you later."

Not wanting to associate with Markus any longer than absolutely necessary Connor marched through the front precinct doors without once looking back, and made his way back to the bullpen to finish off his shift as casually as possible. Sitting down at his desk without even acknowledging Hank sitting across from him Connor set about going through his files while also tracking down the trio of assailants through a cybernetic search.

From his own desk Hank sipped at his lukewarm coffee, noted the late afternoon hour and gave Connor a suspicious glance. "So... Where'd ya' go?"

"...I had something important to take care of."

"Can I ask-"

"I'd prefer if you didn't." Cutting Hank off quickly Connor's soulful brown eyes filled with guilt as he realized he was being unnecessarily short with his friend. Seeing the way Hank's blue eyes narrowed caused his L.E.D. to cycle to a nervous yellow before returning to a content blue. "I-I just need some time to handle something on my own."

"Okay, kid." Understanding and impressively patient Hank put aside his mug and leaned back in his chair. All of his paperwork had been filed, all of his reports were done and he had no active cases requiring his immediate attention. "Just answer me one question and I'll let ya' alone."

"...Very well." The request wasn't unreasonable and Connor didn't want to say or do anything to warrant mistrust from his friend. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"...Trouble?"

"I mean, you disappeared without a trace for almost seven hours. No one does that unless they want to hide something, or _need_ to hide something."

"I assure you that I'm not in danger or professional turmoil. I merely have a very important engagement I need to handle tonight, and I'm mildly distracted."

"Is there any way I can help?"

"No, this is..." Trailing off for a moment Connor internally reflected on what he had told Markus minutes ago, and realized he needed the same courtesy extended his way. An alibi. "...In a way, but I can't ask you to do something unscrupulous on my behalf."

"'Unscrupulous'?" Completely taken in by the term and Connor's stealthy behavior Hank's curiosity was piqued. Leaning forward atop his desk and lowering his voice to a near whisper Hank immediately knew something important was happening and he wanted to help. "Kid, you have my full attention."

"...It's a private manner."

"And I can still help out. How?"

Weighing the pros and cons of getting Hank involved in such a scenario left Connor leaning more toward trusting Hank than backing off. After really getting to know Hank as a detective and as a person in general - the wise detective and human having never lost his moral compass while also understanding that risks were worth taking, Connor let out a soft breath and leaned forward as well. Too anxious to say anything Connor closed his eyes and carefully thought out his next words carefully.

"Connor." Using the 'dad voice' Hank was able to pull Connor out of his thoughts and back into reality. Smirking a little as the empathetic deviant blinked his eyes a few times as if to clear his mind Hank gave him a completely sincere stare. "You can tell me what you need and I won't judge you. You're not the first cop to come along and feel a personal connection to a case or a victim."

"...Aren't those feelings frowned upon?"

"Only when a person lets their feelings get the better of them. You're too clever for that to happen, so regardless of what you're doing or thinking about right now, I'm not at all worried."

Taking Hank's words to heart Connor's shoulders slumped a little and his soulful brown eyes swept over the bullpen to ensure that no one was watching him or trying to eavesdrop. "Tonight when we go back to the house I'll need you to possibly provide me with... an alibi."

Raising his eye brows with interest Hank continued to listen very closely to what Connor was about to say. "As much as I want to ask why I know you won't tell me."

"Please. I promise you that I wouldn't ask for something like this unless it was absolutely crucial. After everything's over I'll... I'll tell you the truth."

Without a moment's hesitation Hank agreed to the request and never blinked. "Okay then."

"...Y-You'll do it?"

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"...But, why?" As much as he wanted Hank's help Connor knew such a response was illogical and risky. "I'm not giving you any reason to help me."

"It's because I trust you and I believe you. That's reason enough for me."

Relieved at the unexpected help Connor nodded subtly and sank back in his chair heavily. "...Thank you."

"Sure." Speaking a little louder Hank too leaned back and went about his own business. "Finish up your reports so we can go home and watch the game. I got ten down on the Gears to win by twenty points."

Momentarily confused by the comment Connor quickly realized that the statement was meant as a way of establishing a type of time frame in the event someone was actually eavesdropping. It was a clever ploy to help establish a firm alibi if it became necessary. "...Right." Impressed by Hank's smoothness in the matter Connor tagged on a little as well. "Maybe we can work on my motorcycle afterward, too."

"Damn straight. I want to see what kind of engine you got hiding under that shiny silver frame."

* * *

Watching the sun setting in the distance Markus stood at the railing along the Detroit River as it ran along Riverside Park. Facing toward Canada as cars raced up and down the Ambassador Bridge just a few hundred yards away Markus wondered how many deviants once used that exact bridge to escape to freedom before the Revolution, and wondered how many were willing to come back now that their freedom had been granted. Leaning against the cold metal railing with his forearms Markus looked down at the dark river water flowing beneath him and to his wavering reflection on the surface of the water with a sense of unfamiliarity.

No longer the single leader of the deviants, no longer the infamous unknown deviant who hijacked the news broadcast, and no longer seen as the true ally to deviants all over the world Markus began questioning who he really was and who he was meant to be. To seek out brutal revenge went against everything he stood for when he protested peacefully. To feel the need to shed red blood because blue blood was spilled wasn't justice, it was vengeance. To have feelings of anger and hatred flowing in his heart wasn't the way Carl had encouraged Markus to live his life.

There would be no going back. There is no rewinding time or undoing a single mistake. His decisions would be final regardless of the outcome.

"We need to leave."

Turning around quickly Markus looked over his shoulder and spotted Connor wearing a very similar attire to what he had worn when he first infiltrated Jericho the previous fall. The jacket and jeans were identical, while the hoodie was the black D.P.D. hoodie Connor had grown fond of wearing. The black beanie covering the deviant's hair and L.E.D. was a newer one Connor had borrowed from Hank, and the work boots were black with small oil stains soaking into the surface.

"Do you have a mask?" Stepping back and walking toward the street Connor didn't wait for Markus to catch up to him. "Removing the artificial skin from your face won't work this time."

"Yes. I have one." Watching as Connor approached an autonomous taxi idling on the street Markus could tell from the deviant detective's body language that he was already looking for a fight. It seemed violence was inevitable. "Where are we going?"

"I identified the three men and confirmed that they have active hunting licenses."

"They're back in the woods?"

"Yes." Sitting down in the back of the cab Connor waited for Markus to join him before pressing his bare right palm to the cab's G.P.S. terminal to input a very specific set of coordinates rather than an address. "Hunting feral swine seems to be a year round hobby for most hunters in the area. Ironic that humans will happily go out of their way to hunt down dangerous animals, yet have no qualms with attacking and violating their fellow humans or deviants..."

"I don't doubt your ability to track down known criminals." Pulling the thin mask from the internal pocket of his Kevlar vest Markus ran his right thumb over the surface where the tiny refractory panels had been expertly sewn into the fabric. The mask had an incredible ability to alter the wearer's face once it was activated with an electrical impulse. It'd obscure Markus's face perfectly. "But what makes you so sure they're in the forest right now?"

"During my brief return to the house to change my attire I was able to not only identify the three men who are responsible for this atrocious act, but I was able to locate their phone numbers and thus through a cybernetic process of elimination locate their phones. All three phones are in the same approximation as one another, and based on their coordinates the trio are currently in the forest on another hunting trip."

"If they're hunting then they'll be undoubtedly armed."

"Then it's a good thing we are, too." Giving Markus a sideways glare Connor reached into his jacket pocket and revealed the hunting knife he had taken from the house's garage as a weapon. Looking at the shining blade as it glistened in the fading sunlight shining through the tinted windows of the cab Connor stared at his partial reflection on the knife for only a moment before slipping it back into his pocket. "...I know you have a gun."

"Y-Yeah." The weight of the gun in his pocket suddenly felt like a two tone weight. "Only to defend myself."

"Considering you stated earlier that you were planning 'revenge' your current statement is a contradiction."

"...Can't deny that."

Falling silent the two deviants waited for the cab to take them to their intended destination where they'd confront the three humans who harmed their people and attacked two friends very important to them. Neither deviant was willing to break the intense silence between them as the cab exited the city and neared the forest six miles outside Detroit.

Knowing that Hank was going to provide some form of cover in the event he was accused of his impending crime only brought Connor some mild degree of comfort. Having a friend watching his back and supporting his decision made Connor feel as though he was going to end up disappointing Hank once he returned home and told the senior detective the truth about what he had done in regard to the revenge. The internal conflict of wanting to make Hank proud of him for his personal accomplishments and productive work as a detective weighing against the promise he made to Skye to protect her made Connor's heart ache and mind race.

One promise shouldn't have to undo another.

* * *

Awkwardly washing his hair with just his right hand while his remaining left arm was wrapped up under thick bandages and plastic wrap, Gavin sighed as the steam from the shower helped stave off his headache and the pounding water felt great on his tired and sore muscles. After using a washcloth to remove the old sweat from his skin and remove the lingering stench of the hospital from his body Gavin began to slowly feel more like himself. Turning off the shower Gavin awkwardly tried to wrap a towel around his waist, but failed. Choosing to use the dark red bathrobe hanging on the back of the door instead Gavin wrapped up and managed to tie the belt around his waist in a very messy but effective knot, then tucked the empty left sleeve into itself.

Peering at his reflection in the mirror over the sink Gavin stared at the thick and dark stubble growing over his face and longed for a nice hot shave, but knew that it would be risky to do with just one hand. Dragging his fingertips over the stubble Gavin sighed again and stepped out of the bathroom to return to the livingroom for a moment before he decided to go to his bedroom and struggle to redress himself with just one hand.

As he trudged into the livingroom Gavin noticed an odd brown box wrapped up in packaging paper was sitting on the coffee table. The box must've been delivered while he was in the shower, but he didn't have anything coming in the mail and he knew that deviants didn't splurge and buy things for themselves or on a whim.

"Hey, Lucas?" Calling to his roommate as Lucas carefully poured Lucky a calculated amount of food to control her weight Gavin pointed at the package on the table with a confused stare in his hazel eyes. "What's that?"

"It's for you."

"Me?"

"Yes." Putting the food away Lucas gave his roommate an amused grin. "Remember when you make a comment about a quill and parchment paper?"

"Holy... You seriously bought that?"

"Yes." Standing in the kitchen as Lucky rubbed against his ankle on her way to her bowl still being held in his hand Lucas explained the package's origins. "It took some time to locate everything necessary, but I found it."

"Why are deviants completely deaf to sarcasm?"

"We're not." Putting Lucky's food bowl on the floor of the kitchen Lucas joined Gavin in the livingroom. "I just decided to see if you're a man of your word."

"Said what?"

"You said you'd write Aaron a love letter if I could find you a writing quill, inkwell and parchment paper."

Blushing a pale pink at his previous comment Gavin suddenly remembered the odd previous discussion they had. "...Oh."

"Go ahead, try it."

"Fuckin' deviants are so fuckin' weird..." Sitting down on the couch with a heavy drop Gavin fumbled a little to tear open the paper and reveal the cardboard box underneath. Tearing open the clear packing tape over the box Gavin pulled back the cardboard flaps and peered down the very carefully wrapped glass inkwell, long quill and the glass bottle of black ink tucked inside. "How in the hell did you find this?"

"There are several antique dealers in the city who have very interesting connections." Sitting down on the couch beside Gavin as the detective pulled out each item one at a time Lucas motioned to the carefully packed parchment at the bottom of the box. "Do you know how to write in calligraphy?"

"Why in the fuck would I know that?" The question was as strange as it was unexpected. "My school didn't bother to teach cursive, let alone calligraphy."

"I was just curious."

Setting up the ancient stationary on the coffee table Gavin looked at the quill, looked at the ink and sighed. "...Fuck me."

"What's wrong?"

"Dude, I can't open the bottle of ink to pour into that jar... thingy, let alone sit down and write out a mushy love letter! I'm not that kind of person."

Unwilling to accept defeat so easily Lucas pressed the matter in a kind way. "Have you written such a letter before?"

"No. Like I said, I'm not that kind of person."

"How can you be certain until you try it?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Tina at lunchtime."

Understanding the reference only too well Lucas absentmindedly pressed his right palm over his torso. "...I've noticed she has a tendency to try to get people to eat things they have no curiosity about."

Noticing the hand motion and the way Lucas's L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a moment Gavin knew that the deviant was still reeling from his last lunch date with Tina. "Stomach still hurt from that spicy stuff?"

"Yes. It seems Thirium-based curry is quite... potent."

"At least she didn't get you to try kale or any of those weird vegetable smoothies. Those are nasty! They also give ya' gnarly gas..."

"I'll take your word for it."

Sighing a little Gavin grabbed at his left shoulder and rubbed his palm over the tense muscle as if he could somehow work out the pain through massage instead of relying on the painkillers. "Shit..." Struggling to adjust to his new physical changes and limitations Gavin fought to hide his pain. "...This sucks."

"You need your medication."

"I don't want to keep poppin' pills."

"You're not 'popping pills', you're taking your medication at the proper dose at the proper time."

"...That's what my mother used to say."

"You're _not_ her, you're _not_ an addict."

"...Yeah, sure."

Seeing the depression building in Gavin's increasingly downcast gaze Lucas contemplated telling him about the bionic arm just sitting under the couch out of sight, but then decided such a thing would only rub salt into the literal wound. The time wasn't right and Gavin's surgical incision and sutures still needed to heal properly before even attempting to attach a prosthetic limb anyway.

"Gavin, would you like me to show you how to write in calligraphy?"

"Fuck no! I can write just fine without some hoity-toity fancy scribbling technique behind it..."

"Do you want me to help-"

"I can do this!" Stubbornly and quickly Gavin set about removing the plastic protecting the quill and then managed to hold the bottle of ink in his right palm while using his fingers to curl around the lid to twist open the glass bottle. Smugly Gavin put the bottle down on the table and motioned to it as if he just solved the oldest mystery in the world. "See?"

"I see." Smirking a little Lucas leaned back against the couch and watched as Gavin dipped the quill into the ink right out of the bottle, then used the ink covered tip to write out a small message on the side of the cardboard box it had come in. "Now what're you doing?"

"Practicing." Watching as the ink bled a little until he found the appropriate pressure and angle to hold the quill Gavin managed to scrawl out a short but very eloquent message for Lucas to read. "There! What do you think?"

Reading the shaky and uneven letters easily Lucas's blue L.E.D. cycled a little fast as he gave Gavin an odd look. "...'Fuck the world'?"

"If you can read it, then my handwriting's good enough."

"...I suppose that's true."

Holding the quill in his right palm over the box Gavin theatrically dropped it into the box as if feeling triumphant. "I'm going to go change into real clothes and then I'm going to order a pizza."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. I'll give you the money and you pay the delivery dude so I don't have to deal with it."

"Yes, of course." More than happy to help his roommate now that Gavin was behaving more like his usual self Lucas approved of his choices that night. "That won't be a problem."

"Whatever..."

Almost proud of Gavin's gruff answers and sudden increase of appetite for greasy and unhealthy food Lucas didn't put up any kind of argument whatsoever. Seeing any form of life returning to Gavin's person and demeanor was a very good sign of recovery that Lucas happily relayed to Aaron and Tina though cybernetic texts. Staying on the couch while Gavin walked down the hallway and disappeared into his bedroom Lucas stared at the drying ink on the cardboard box for a moment until Lucky hopped up onto the couch to sit beside him as she licked her paw, and washed her whiskers.

"It seems Gavin is going to recover after all."

Petting Lucky's ears as he spoke Lucas felt a little better about the entire tragic situation finally coming to an end. Peering at the cat beside him Lucas shook his head and sighed as he noticed that she really was getting fat.

"You are putting on weight, Lucky."

Looking at the rounded furry belly on the fluffy cat Lucas decided he'd need to put her on a diet while also helping Gavin get his weight back up.

"After Gavin's arm has healed I'm going to suggest he try to use the bionic arm to replace what he's lost. Hopefully he'll be cooperative or at least listen to reason when that time comes..."

* * *

Using a little hacking and clever planning Connor pressed his exposed right palm against the autonomous taxi's screen where one types in their address of interest, then began to cybernetically override the cab's safety protocols so the doors could be forced open while the cab was still in motion. Forcing open the side door Connor crouched down a little and gave Markus a subtle nod over his shoulder before he carefully leapt out of the vehicle, and rolled a little as his body met the grass running along the road. He came to a graceful stop on his right knee and left foot without a single scratch. Not long after Markus appeared near his side right after mirroring Connor's movements, and managed to leap from the still moving vehicle without harming himself in the process.

Standing up and scanning the immediate area Connor noted that there were no other cars, deviants or humans in the area. The only life signs he could easily detect belonged to the local wildlife; wild hogs, birds, squirrels, chipmunks, raccoons, skunks, opossums, deer, foxes and few coyotes. Satisfied that he and Markus weren't going to be noticed Connor led the way through the dense treeline and promptly located a faint hunting trail snacking along the forest floor.

"This way."

Stepping through the treeline behind his ally Markus glanced about curiously. "How can you be sure?"

"There are boot prints in the grass that are only four hours old." The advanced programming in Connor's model let him see things the average deviant could not see. "These are three distinct sets of boot prints as well."

"The trio we're looking for..."

"Stay behind me at all times."

"Why?"

"I can see the trail and I can detect any potential traps or motion cameras the hunters may have set up to catch their prey."

"Shit. Cameras?"

"I can disable any and all cameras before they have a chance to record us. It'll appear as though the cameras either lost power or simply didn't react to anything moving in the area."

"That's handy..."

Walking slowly and carefully Connor easily matched the boot prints of the three hunters he was in search of. Navigating for nearly a half mile the two deviants ventured deep into the forest in search of the dangerous men.

Stepping over a downed log and hearing a flowing stream a few yards away Connor held out his right arm and pointed with his left hand at a large elm tree in the distance. "Camera."

"Did you disable it?"

"Yes. It's been-" A strange sound of an animal in distress as well as a small jingling bell caught Connor's ear. Trailing after the sound out of his own curiosity Connor walked toward the sounds while Markus stayed behind him. Peering through the brush running along the stream Connor spotted a doe completely ensnared in a trap that was meant for a passing wild hog. "...It's a deer."

The deer, a doe, had her rear right leg ensnared around her hoof in a tight cable that had a small bell attached to it designed to ring when an animal became trapped. Judging the trap based on its design and location it was meant to catch a wild hog when they came to the stream to drink. Instead it caught a doe well out of deer hunting season, and unless the hunters came back to free her she'd die or starvation, exposure or from an opportunistic predator.

Having never seen a deer in person before Connor stared at the creature with awe and then anger. She was strung up in a trap and struggling to get free, and no one else could help her. Feeling particularly petty and vindictive Connor approached the struggling doe cautiously and motioned for Markus to keep back. Nearing the doe Connor suddenly noticed that there was a fawn hunkering down in the brush out of fear while staying close to the trapped doe.

"...And she has a fawn."

"Is it hurt?"

"No." Running a scan Connor didn't see any blood or physical trauma coming from the fawn, or the doe. "I think it's just scared."

"What're you going to do?"

"Free the doe." Approaching the trapped and frightened animal very slowly Connor watched as the doe panicked, tried to run and toppled onto her right side as her three remaining freed legs kicked about wildly. "...It's okay. I'm going to help you."

"Connor, I know you want to-"

"I got this." Staying calm and quiet Connor knelt beside the doe while keeping out of kicking range and used an impressively soft voice to speak to her. "I know you're scared, but I'm going to help you. I don't want you to be trapped here."

The doe made pathetic noises of distress as she kicked again.

"...I don't blame you for being afraid of humans, but I'm not a human. I won't harm you."

Staying back as instructed Markus watched as Connor pulled the hunting knife from his jacket pocket and placed it on the grass beside him. It was fascinating to see Connor slowly reaching his right hand over to the doe's side and place his palm down in a very gentle manner. As the deviant detective lightly patted the doe's side Markus swore he saw the compassion of Connor's heart that had been locked up and hidden from the world due to his own actions against him during the Revolution.

With the doe now slightly calmer Connor picked up the knife with his left hand and used it to easily cut through the tight snare around the doe's trapped leg and free her at last. The moment the snare snapped the doe rolled from her side and onto her belly to curl her four legs under her body for a moment, before getting up onto her hooves and standing her ground since Connor was precariously close to her fawn.

Wisely Connor pocketed the knife and backed away very slowly from the freed deer until he was back into the brush near Markus. "...The doe wasn't the hunters' target, but she was a victim all the same."

"...Yeah." Watching as the doe shook out her freed leg and then reunited with her frightened fawn who had also rose to its hooves Markus smirked a little, and took in the beautiful sight of nature before him. "You took a huge risk doing that. She could've hurt you or even killed you with one strong kick."

"As we've both already agreed, some things are worth the risk." Continuing down the hunting trail Connor easily navigated the darkening pathway in the West with Markus right behind him as the sun finished setting. Able to easily navigate the darkness the deviant detective found the trail of the three hunters and detected their vital signs in the distance. "...Their camp is five hundred meters ahead of us. Keep quiet and put your mask on."

"Right."

Doing the same Connor pulled a similar mask from his jacket pocket and placed it over his face to conceal his identity. Such masks that he and Markus were wearing had been outlawed eight years prior, but that didn't stop rich collectors and law enforcement from getting their hands on such useful items. Fully disguised and ready for a fight Connor crouched low and stepped very slowly as to not snap any twigs or disturb the surrounding wildlife trying to go to sleep for the night.

Whispering cautiously Markus glanced about the surrounding forest for any sign of their targets. "Anymore traps?"

"None that'll get in our way."

"Good." Making sure to match Connor's pace and footsteps Markus managed to keep up with the deviant detective while also gazing upward to watch the stars peeking through the tree canopy overhead. It was a beautiful sight and the air was calm and tranquil all around them. "...Too bad we're not out here to enjoy the view."

Not commenting on the observation Connor just continued on his way until he heard the loud drunken laughter of their intended targets. Putting out his right arm again to stop Markus from walking any further Connor honed in on the voices and gauged their current state of inebriation. They were undoubtedly drunk, but not so drunk that they wouldn't be able to put up a fight if confronted directly.

"Keep low and quiet. They're just ahead."

Crouching down Connor followed the light of the campfire as it burning brightly through the next treeline. Focusing his mind and steeling his emotions the empathetic deviant reminded himself that he was about to confront three very dangerous criminals who had assaulted eight innocent deviants in one of the most vulgar and cruel manners possible. As a detective it was his job to stop people like that from harming anyone under any circumstance. He was just trying to do what was right.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself over and over again...

Reaching the line of trees and weeds that encircled the hunters' campsite Connor peered around a large oak tree and watched the three men shouting, laughing and drinking beer around the fire as they sat in collapsible folding chairs. There was a large cooler full of partially melted ice and beer cans near the men, as well as a large tent and a tarp that had two hog carcasses wrapped up for transportation behind them.

' _That's them_.' Connor confirmed cybernetically as his facial recognition software identified each man in turn. ' _They're the ones we're looking for_.'

' _Who the hell are they_? _What connection do they have that lets them do whatever the hell they want_?'

' _The man on the left is Chase Froth_.'

Sitting in the chair and laughing hysterically Froth appeared to be the average man of average height and build going about his business, but in reality he had a hot temper and had numerous complaints filed against him by ex-girlfriends and his ex-wife. Froth was one of the men who had been arrested for sexual battery but released with only a slap on the wrist as a punishment. Keeping his greasy blond hair pulled back in a messy ponytail Froth's face was entirely visible in the firelight. A large chin was covered under unshaven stubble, his gray eyes were cold and bloodshot from drinking, a scar over his left eyebrow indicated a history of fighting and a faded tattoo indicating a hatred of women was visible on the back of his right hand.

' _The man in the middle_ ,' Connor continued in an emotionless tone that was nearly a growl. ' _is Irwin Syracuse. He's the one who killed the "Traci" at the 'Eden Club' and was permitted his freedom after paying a minor fine_.'

Irwin had a reputation of bullying his coworkers and getting suspended from his construction crew numerous times. The man was a towering six foot four and two-hundred and eighty pounds of muscle. His head was shaved bald and he had a scruffy brunette beard over his chin. His brown eyes were bright and almost orange in color. Wearing a worn-out tank top that showed his massive arms it was easy to see Irwin's numerous healed scars from previous fights and construction work, as well as outdated and poorly designed tattoos showing swastikas and other symbols of hatred covered his entire right arm.

' _And the man on the right_ ,' the third man was the most drunk, and practically falling out of his chair in a drunken slumber. ' _is Dugal Karrar. He was the accomplice to Froth's crime regarding the assault and sexual battery charges_.'

Seemingly the least threatening of the three men Dugal was was short and scrawny. Like Irwin he had a temper and had multiple restraining orders filed against him by his previous girlfriends. Barely five foot five in height and maybe one-hundred and forty pounds in weight, it was clear Dugal was suffering from a bit of Napoleon complex and it kept getting him in trouble.

Markus was instantly angered as he too recognized the men from the memories North shared with him. ' _What do the three have in common_?'

' _They're friends from high school_.' Connor replied quickly. ' _They apparently never grew-up despite graduating sixteen years prior_.'

' _And who do they know with enough power to keep their sorry asses out of jail_?'

Letting out a soft sigh of disappointment Connor answered the question honestly. ' _Another high school friend_. _Walter Nero_.'

' _Th-The mayor_?!'

' _Correct_. _It seems the mayor isn't afraid to abuse his power when it serves him well_.'

' _How could getting those assholes off the hook help Nero in any way_?'

' _Froth owns a private security company_. _The very company that trained the mayor's bodyguards_.' Relaying the information as he watched Froth and Syracuse grab onto Karrar's arms to drag their passed out friend over to the large tent, Connor knew their opportunity was near. ' _Syracuse sealed a deal with the mayor regarding construction and reconstruction projects, which is why he hasn't been fired despite his numerous errors at the construction site_.'

' _And Karrar_?'

' _Karrar is part owner of a local brewery_. _Having such a connection gives the mayor unfettered access to high quality bourbon, wine and other liquor that he can use to to impress people at City Hall, or give to his friends and family_.'

' _Son of a bitch.._. _We're looking at three violent men who are permitted to roam free because the mayor who is supposed to be looking out for the entire city wants to pad his wallet or build a reputation_.'

' _His reputation is already known_...' Keeping an eye on the hunters' every move Connor waited until all three men were sleeping inside their in tent before making a move toward them. ' _It's about as respectable as you'd expect_.'

' _When we're done with them we should go after the mayor_.'

' _I assure you I already have an adequate punishment for the mayor lined up_. _Think of it as insurance that'll protect us if these three men somehow learn our identities and try to press charges against us_.'

' _That's comforting_. _What of our alibis_?'

' _Hank is covering for me_. _What about you_?'

' _I used the mansion's security program to track movement in the mansion to make it appear as if I'm there_. _Carl had android canaries down in the foyer, and so I programmed one of the canaries to fly around the mansion at timely intervals to fool the security program into recording "me" walking around all night_.'

' _Clever_. _I'm impressed_.'

' _Thanks_.'

The sound of the tent being zippered up echoed through the trees as the trio of drunk hunters settled down for the night. Wanting to make sure all three men were completely asleep before even entering the campsite Connor stayed crouched down behind the treeline and used his scanner to track their vital signs from the distance.

' _Once all three have fallen asleep we'll make our move_.' Glancing at Markus beside him Connor pulled his knife from his pocket and held it tight. ' _If we do this there is no going back_. _Are you ready_?'

'... _Yes_.' The urge to protect North and the other deviants was too powerful to be dismissed. He needed to make the men who harmed North suffer. ' _We'll do what we need to do, and never mention this night to anyone_.'

' _Agreed_.' Slowly turning the knife about in his hands Connor fearlessly and patiently waited for their chance to move. ' _Only you and I will know the truth about what happens to these men tonight_.'

* * *

Sitting in the middle of the large leather couch with Sumo sitting on the floor beside his right leg Hank watched the Gears game to help keep up the alibi's believability, but he couldn't really concentrate on the game itself. Rubbing his right palm over Sumo's soft ears the senior detective tried to not worry about Connor going out and doing whatever it is he needed to do. The secretive behavior and cryptic answers rose so many red flags in Hank's mind as he just knew the deviant was doing something incredibly risky. Ignoring such red flags made his head spin and his stomach knot with dread and anticipation for when Connor finally returned home.

Staring at the television screen just as the Gears scored another three point shot Hank sighed and patted his palms rhythmically over his knees before he stood upright from the furniture. Stepping around Sumo with a wide motion Hank made his way into the kitchen just to stare blankly into the refrigerator as if the contents within could provide him a distraction he needed through mindless snacking.

The pattering of nails clicking over the linoleum floor behind him made Hank turn to face Sumo as the massive Saint Bernard followed him into the kitchen. Closing the fridge door Hank put his hands to his hips and looked down at Sumo with a sympathetic stare in his blue eyes.

"Don't tell me you're worried about Connor, too."

Letting out a soft whine Sumo tilted his head to the side as if trying to answer the question.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Good dog."

Grabbing Sumo's large bag of chow from the pantry Hank poured Sumo some food into his bowl, then decided to check on the blue betta in Connor's bedroom. As expected Baron was swimming about in perfectly clean water and had already had his morning flakes which meant he didn't need to be fed again.

Peering at the bright blue fish swimming about in the small aquarium, alive and well, Hank sighed and took his leave of the bedroom.

"The kid's a natural when it comes to taking care of other people, animals AND plants. Too bad he doesn't take care of himself in the same way."

Returning to the livingroom just in time to see the second period of the game just beginning Hank rubbed his right palm over the back of his neck before walking around the couch and plopping back down in the center cushion where he had been sitting before. Ignoring the temptation to send Connor a text or call him to ask about what was going on, Hank just fell to his left side to lay over the length of the couch to try and stop worrying for a minute.

"...Game's not fun to watch without someone to bet against. Kid owes me money no matter the final score is!"

* * *

Less than an hour after the three men returned to their tent to sleep off their drunken stupor Connor's scanner indicated that the trio were all deeply asleep, and unaware of two deviants stalking them from the treeline. With the men completely oblivious of their presence the deviant duo stepped through their floral cover and set foot on the campsite without making a single sound. Markus checked over the tarp where the dead hogs were wrapped up, and located a canvas wrap securing a dozen different hunting knives and a large two barrel shotgun. The gun was loaded with buckshot and the knives were covered in blood that he assumed belonged to the dead hogs laying nearby.

Connor checked over the tent and located a large metal footlocker sitting behind the tent that secured the hunters' other weapons and supplies. Opening the footlocker Connor crouched down and scanned over the contents with an angry glare and twisted stomach. The unnecessary amount of birdshot, buckshot, tranquilizer darts, various poisons, shotgun shells, shotguns of various calibers, tracking bullets, snares, nets, rope and bear traps all contained inside the case was enough to make Connor's blue blood boil with a quiet rage.

' _Markus, these men are armed to the teeth and many of their weapons of choice are illegal_.'

' _How so_?'

' _They're using diethylstilbestrol, medroxyprogesterone acetate, cyproterone acetate and flutamide_. _These are drugs used in chemical castration_.'

' _Why would they have those kinds of chemicals_?'

' _They're hunting feral swine that are breeding in large numbers and breeding frequently_. _They're undoubtedly using these chemicals without a proper clearance to try to control the swine population while tracking the swine through the forest_. _If they alone are successfully hunting the swine then they can potentially collect a bounty provided by the county for their kills_.'

' _These assholes are profiting off of the deaths of innocent creatures_? _They really are monsters_.'

' _They also have a large arsenal of guns and tranquilizers_ : _Azaperone, Detomidine, Haldol, Ketamine and Carfentanyl_.'

Meeting with Connor behind the tent Markus crouched down as well and looked at the powerful chemicals that Connor had uncovered. ' _These guys seem to have no problem with throwing around their weight, bullying and assault_...' Picking up one of the shotgun shells Markus eyed it bitterly and gave Connor a somewhat vengeful glance. ' _True justice is about balance and harmony_. _Think these guys should get a dose of their own medicine_?'

Selecting one of the preloaded tranquilizer darts from the footlocker Connor held it in a tight grip and gave Markus a single nod. ' _Let's start with the tranquilizers and work our way up_.'

Taking a dart of his own while Connor picked up a second dart Markus alongside Connor crept near the front of the tent, quietly unzipped the secured flap and proceeded to carefully, one at a time, use the tranquilizer darts to keep each man in a deep sleep. Sticking the darts in the mens' left thighs to ensure maximum effect Connor's scanner confirmed the successful administration of the tranquilizer, and noted that the trio were completely unconscious.

"Get the rope." Connor stated out loud as being quiet was no longer an issue. It was clear he had a plan and wasn't going to back down. "We're going to bind these assholes to their chairs and give them a very rude awakening..."

* * *

Slowly eating a slice of pizza as his empty stomach wasn't too keen on handling a lot of grease at the moment Gavin watched Lucky rolling around in a playful manner at his feet as she begged for a piece of the pizza for herself. Noting that Lucky was definitely getting pudgy Gavin refused to cave in to her adorable wiles and didn't give her anything from his plate. Instead Gavin used his foot to gently push Lucky away as she continued to roll around and try to charm her master into giving her the pizza. Instead of taking the hint and walking away Lucky just tried even harder to get Gavin to give her some pizza by purring loudly and rubbing against his ankle.

Lucas had noticed Lucky's behavior and found it odd that she was hungry again. Making a move to pick the cat up from the floor Lucas contemplated taking her to the vet to get her on a proper diet, then decided he'd keep her on a controlled meal schedule for a week to see if there was any change.

"Keep her away from me." Gavin stated as he took another bite of his greasy slice and let out a small sigh. "I'm eatin' slow, but that doesn't mean she gets to help me out before it gets cold."

"I'm aware." Placing Lucky down on the couch Lucas pet her back softly and decided to run a quick scan over the cat to ensure she wasn't suffering from an underlying condition such as diabetes or hypoglycemia. "Maybe she's bored and she's..." His scanner quickly picked up on the cause of her behavior. "Oh."

"'Oh'?" The odd comment made Gavin give his roommate an equally odd glance. "What's 'oh' about?"

"...I believe I discovered why Lucky is putting on weight and seems to be constantly hungry."

"What's up?"

"...She is approximately seven weeks pregnant."

"She- What?!" Getting up from the kitchen table Gavin marched over to the couch to stare at his cat while he used his right palm to cup at his still sore left arm in a protective manner. Looking over Lucky's changing physique carefully, her thick fur disguising her condition for quite some time now, Gavin sighed and shook his head. "...Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can detect four additional heartbeats emanating from her body."

"Four? Okay... That's not too bad."

"Gavin, what's wrong with her having a litter of kittens?"

"Aside from the strict ONE pet per apartment clause in our lease, it's hard to re-home kittens to people who won't hurt them."

The worrying statement made Lucas's blue L.E.D. flash to yellow with confusion. "What do you mean 'hurt them'?"

"Some assholes like to use kittens as food for their pet snakes or chew toys for their dogs. Some people even use 'em as target practice or ship them off to labs to be cruelly experimented on!"

"...We won't let that happen! I know it."

"Damn right!" Petting Lucky's ears softly Gavin gave the cat a somber stare. "Besides, it's my fault. I put off getting her spayed until it was too late. If I had taken her to the vet once she was six months old she wouldn't be in this mess."

"...I'm also responsible. I let her outside where she mated without us knowing." Accepting his own blame in the situation Lucas began making a plan of action to take after the kittens were born and taken care of. "Once she's finished with her litter I'll take her in for an appointment to get spayed, and make sure she's caught up on all her shots."

"Yeah, sure." Moving his hand from her ears to under Lucky's chin Gavin sighed again, and decided to take the lead on the situation. "She's got about two weeks to go before she delivers, so let's give her all the food and water she wants and we'll convert the laundry basket into a little nest."

"A nest?"

"Yeah. Line the bottom of the laundry basket with a clean and thick towel, then drape another one over the top to keep about three quarters of it covered. She can have the kittens in a safe and warm place inside the basket, and if we need to move her around we can pick up the basket by the handles. Put it in the livingroom so Lucky gets used to it, and doesn't try to deliver under one of our beds or something."

Impressed by Gavin's reaction and method of handling Lucky's condition Lucas knew that Gavin was speaking from personal experience. "You've been through this before, haven't you?"

"...Yeah. My foster parents also fostered animals at the human society so they could be adopted. I've had to play midwife to cats and dogs a couple times before. It's messy and time consuming, but not nearly as dramatic as some people might assume."

"Then you're the expert on this situation."

"Right... Expert." Pulling his hand back Gavin gave Lucky a somewhat annoyed stare but his anger didn't last too long as Lucky purred loudly. "What're you doing to my life, you fuzzy little slut?"

* * *

With the three tranquilized men all bound to their chairs around the dwindling light of the campfire Connor gave Markus a studious glance as he pointed to his own throat. Signaling for the deviant to disguise his voice to ensure their identities were as protected as possible Connor then retracted the artificial skin from both of his hands to hide as much of his identity as possible. Staring down the unconscious trio with absolute disgust in his soulful brown eyes, the mask he was wearing kept his gaze concealed behind the refractory layer, Connor mentally steeled himself for the inevitable confrontation with the loathsome group of hunters.

Stepping forward Connor stared at the face of Syracuse, the man who was the first of the three rape Skye, and slapped him across his face as hard as he possibly could. The impact of his right palm across Syracuse's left cheek and eye sounded like an echoing gunshot through the forest, and caused immediate bruising and swelling as the man suddenly bolted awake in a confused panic.

"What the... fuck?" Glancing around as his vision cleared and the tranquilizer wore off Syracuse looked up at Connor and jumped in his seat. Feeling the ropes tied around his chest, forearms and ankles made him panic as he realized he had been assaulted in his sleep. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

"No one of interest." Speaking with an intentionally garbled voice Connor taunted the man with an aggressive tone. "But for now you can think of me as your judge, your jury and your executioner."

"You're what?!"

Markus stepped up and gave the now conscious man a stern glare that also went unseen under his own mask. "We know what you did."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"You attacked, assaulted and raped eight deviant women eleven nights prior."

"Are you insane?" Scoffing at the notion as if his crime was nothing more than jay-waling Syracuse actually laughed. "You're pissed off because we had some with some plastic?"

"You violated eight women."

"Jealous?"

"Disgusted."

"Oh, please. Are you some pussy little-"

Kicking the man in the stomach with the heel of his shoe Markus silenced Syracuse in a very satisfying manner. "You will only speak when given permission."

"F-Fuck you! You-"

Another kick silenced Syracuse again. "Quiet! You weren't given permission to speak."

Connor proceeded to slap awake Forth and Karrar in the same cruel manner as before, and watched as the awakened duo panicked just like their friend. "You three are violent and dangerous criminals. You abused people and creatures who cannot defend themselves and then cower behind the mayor." Pulling the knife from his jacket pocket Connor brandished it in the camp's firelight in an intimidating manner. "The mayor isn't here. It's just you and us."

"Y-You can't do this!" Froth cowered and begged as he promptly began to sweat in fear. "W-We didn't do anything! I swear we di-"

"Lies." Connor stated without any hesitation whatsoever as he cut Froth off. "We know what you did. We saw every gruesome second of your crimes. As the judge I find your conduct irredeemable. As the jury I find your excuses laughable. And as the executioner I find your lives expendable."

"Fuck... P-Please!" Begging as he sweated even more Froth tried to plead for his life. "I-It wasn't our idea! Irwin said-"

"SHUT IT!" Syracuse growled as if he could somehow take charge of the situation. "That guy has nothing-"

Markus again kicked Syracuse in the chest to shut him up. "QUIET."

Holding up his right palm Connor replayed Skye's memories of the rape from her own point of view and watched the three men pale to a deathly shade. The screams of terror, the begging for mercy and repeated shouts of 'stop', 'no' and 'let me go' echoed in the forest as loudly as they did during the night of the assault. Through Skye's eyes she got a good look at her three assailants and recorded their voices as they taunted her, abused her, struck her, raped her and threw her on the ground before she was spat on.

"From what I've seen and heard you all willingly participated in this heinous act. You're all guilty. You're all criminals. You all need to be punished."

Froth began to hyperventilate in fear. "Th-Those bitches recorded us!?"

"Shut up." Markus slapped Froth over the face and promptly walked behind the tent to drag the weaponized footlocker into full view of the captive three men. Opening the case up for everyone to see after placing the footlocker down between the men and the campfire Markus picked up the glass vials of chemicals, and stared at the cowering men. "They recorded you during the act. They recorded you violating them, threatening them and telling them to 'shut up' as they begged you to let them go. You didn't listen to them, why should we listen to you?"

"Th-They're just plastic! Not-"

"Shut up!" Connor hooked his foot under the leg of Froth's chair and kicked back as hard as he could to cause the man to topple over to his side on the ground. "You assaulted eight women. Human or deviant doesn't matter; you're all vile rapists and a danger to every single woman walking this planet. You need to be stopped before you harm anyone else for your own selfish desires. We're going to stop you."

Syracuse refused to admit he was afraid and tried to justify his actions. "Those plastic whores all came from the 'Eden Club'! We were just using them as they were meant to be used! They had it com-"

Markus chopped Syracuse in the throat to silence him again. "You don't listen to anyone, do you? You're NOT permitted to speak!"

Responding to the man's cruel demeanor Connor reminded the man that his crimes were needed to be punished. "They were machines who were FORCED into servitude. They are free people who said 'no' repeatedly as you held them down and violated them sexually, and beat them physically."

"P-Plastic isn't-"

Having heard enough Markus pulled the gun from his pocket and fired a bullet into the ground between Syracuse's feet to silence him again. The gunshot was enough to cause the man to shut up while Froth promptly pissed his pants. "Deviants. Are. Alive." Keeping the gun in his hand Markus gave the mouthy and arrogant human a soul burning glare. "Keep running your mouth and you won't be."

Karrar began to openly weep as he begged for forgiveness. "P-Please! I swear it was Irwin's idea! H-He found them walking through the woods a-and he said it was an easy score!"

"'Score'?" Markus repeated the word with audible disgust thick on his tongue. "Attacking helpless women is not a fucking game to be won! You may not have planned the assaults, but you willingly participated all the same. You're ALL guilty."

"W-What're you going to do?" Whimpering and trying to disappear into himself Karrar dared to ask about his punishment. "...What's going to happen!?"

"You're going to understand the fear that these eight victimized women all felt. You're going to understand the pain they went through." Slipping the gun back into his pocket Markus refused to break eye contact with the cowering man. "You're going to feel as helpless, powerless and scared as they felt when they begged for mercy and you didn't listen."

Froth, still laying on his side on the ground, began to cry as well before he vomited up his beer and mounting fear into the grass.

Syracuse was still trying to feign confidence as he mouthed off again. "...You ain't going to do anything to us! You don't have the bal-"

A strong kick to the chest silenced Syracuse again as Connor shut him up in a very effect manner. "Before this night is over none of you will."

"Wh... What're you t-talking about?" Coughing and struggling to catch his breath Syracuse stared at Connor through tear filled eyes.

Silently Connor picked up one of the glass vials of the chemicals that caused castration from the footlocker, and waved it in a taunting manner before Syracuse's eyes. Being able to expertly identify each chemical through his advanced software and programs Connor knew exactly what he was doing, and what the final results would be.

Within seconds the hunter recognized what was about to be used against him and began to panic. "N-No! You wouldn't!"

"More like I 'couldn't', at least under normal circumstances. However, since you are armed with illegally obtained chemicals and drugs I'd be a fool to walk away from such an opportune moment."

"No! Don't! You don't know what-"

"I'm very aware of what these chemicals will do." Connor stated in a near growl. "How else would I be able to expertly use your own tranquilizer darts against you without you even noticing us infiltrating your campsite?"

"D-Don't!" Struggling to break his arms free of the ropes that kept him bound to the chair Syracuse finally showed that he was indeed scared. "Don't do it, man! Please!"

"To answer your plea in the appropriate manner, I'll quote yourself from the night of your crimes." Changing his voice to mimic Syracuse's own voice when he violated Skye, Connor made it clear that neither he or Markus were going to show mercy. "'Shut up, bitch. You brought this on yourself.'"

Terrified beyond rational thought Syracuse began to violently struggle and thrash against his ropes until he fell backward on the grass while still bound to the chair. Unable to move or break free Syracuse desperately cried out for help as if someone else could be wandering the woods, and could possibly hear him.

Ignoring the cries for help Connor loaded one of the tranquilizer dart with the devastating chemical and towered over Syracuse as he laid on the grass in a pitiful state of cowardice. "You're dangerous and need to be stopped. This will stop you."

"NO! PLEASE!"

Markus watched as Connor took the loaded dart and stabbed it painfully into Syracuse's stomach with enough force to make the man cough and wheeze in agony and fear. It was a necessary evil; one that the law would never do thanks to Nero's corrupt influence keeping the courts from providing justice, and it was seemingly the only way to protect the deviant victims and the other women that the three men seemed to have no problem with abusing.

Syracuse cried a little as the chemical entered his body, but Connor didn't care. For good measure Connor hit Syracuse with a second and third dose of the chemical with two additional darts, and his scanner confirmed that the doses he had administered were enough to leave the twisted man entirely impotent. It wasn't the same as being brought on trial and paraded through public as the monsters they were, but it'd have to do.

Standing over Syracuse for a moment longer Connor lifted up his mask just enough to spit in his face in the same way he had spat on Skye. "...You'll live, but you won't be able to rape anyone else. That's adequate enough punishment for now."

Agreeing entirely Markus loaded up one of the tranquilizer darts with the chemicals as well and honed in on Froth. The man covered in his own vomit had been the first one to attack North and called her horrible names that haunted her chronic nightmares. Wanting him to feel the same shame and suffering that North had gone through Markus too used three loaded darts to ensure that Froth was castrated chemically, and could never violate a woman for as long as he lived. Every time he stabbed one of the darts into Froth's stomach Markus mentally promised North he was protecting her and asked for Carl to forgive him.

Not wanting to leave the third man without any punishment, despite his sincere regret for his actions he still willingly committed them, Connor and Markus loaded up three more darts and gave him the same treatment. All three men were actively being castrated internally, and in time they'd recover from their own trauma but be unable to get any form of justice or revenge.

Connor glared at Syracuse and pulled the knife from his pocket to finish getting revenge. Kneeling down on the man's chest Connor held Syracuse's face in his left hand to keep him still as he used the knife in his right hand to cut into the man's forehead.

As Syracuse let out a yell of pain Markus connected with Connor cybernetically. ' _Connor_! _What're you doing_?!'

' _I'm branding him as the monster he is_.' Carving the letters 'R', 'A' and 'P' into Syracuse's forehead Connor made it clear that he wasn't going to let the men off so easily. ' _I won't kill him, I'll just make him wish he was dead_.'

Catching on to Connor's motives Markus walked over to the cooler still full of cold beer cans to join in. As casually as possible he popped one of the cans open and held it over Syracuse's head with a malicious intent. "Wait."

Stopping after carving in the letter 'I' Connor leaned back and looked up at Markus.

"Dying man deserves one final drink." Turning the can until the beer poured out and splashed all over Syracuse's face Markus watched the man pitifully squirm. Watching the beer washing the red blood from the man's face was as sickening as it was symbolic. "Make it last, asshole."

Coughing and sputtering as the beer went up his nose and into his mouth Syracuse struggled to not drown in the amber drink as Connor refused to let him turn his face away. "F-Fuckin-"

"Shut up." Connor resumed writing his message against Syracuse's forehead with the knife and didn't stop until the complete word, 'RAPIST', was visible to everyone who would ever come within twenty feet of the man. "Now anyone who looks at you will know the truth."

Markus crunched the now empty beer can in his hand and threw down against Syracuse's bloody face. "One down, two to go."

Connor handed his knife to Markus and watched as his ally walked over to Froth and repeated the message over the second man's forehead after kneeling down on his chest. Providing the same courtesy as before Connor too opened up a can of beer and poured it all over the man's face. Seeing that horrible word being cut into Froth's forehead in such a way it was guaranteed to scar gave the deviant detective an odd sense of pride in his actions.

The old human custom of the 'Scarlet Letter' made the act all the more symbolic as it was often women being branded as adulterers. Now it was three disgusting men who were being labeled for their crimes against women. There was no escaping who they were or what they had done. Even if they hid their marks behind hats or bandanas the label would still be there. If they tried to get plastic surgery to remove the scars they'd have to talk to a doctor and tell them something resulting in the scars, and undoubtedly the doctors would never believe them.

Everyone would know the truth.

Stepping back from Froth as the man continued to cry and vomited again Markus looked at Karrar and let out an exhausted sigh. "Just one more."

"You do the honors." Connor insisted as he pulled a third beer from the cooler and dumped it over the final man's face. "I'll take care of the campsite."

As much as he hated hurting other people Markus readily repeated the actions on Karrar and watched as Connor proceeded to trash the campsite to make it look like a drunken brawl had taken place. While Markus cut Karrar Connor began cutting open the tent, tearing apart the men's backpacks and dufflebags, spilling their cooler of food all over the ground and cracking open the remaining beer cans to spill the contents everywhere making the entire campsite smell of alcohol.

Kicking over the canvas wrap with the knives and the shotgun to keep up the facade of the hunters getting drunk and stupid throughout the night Connor was determined to stage the scene as convincingly as possible. As the weapons scattered about at his feet Connor made sure to stab a few of the sharp knives into the ground and trees, and then picked up the shotgun. Pointing the barrel downward Connor smashed the gun into the dirt to fill the barrel with grass and dirt to ruin the weapon as much as possible, before carelessly tossing it aside where the butt of the shotgun smashed into Syracuse's bloodied forehead.

It only took a matter of minutes to destroy the men's campsite.

Finished with his task Markus stood upright and looked at the three men all sniffling and bleeding as they reeked of alcohol on the ground. With dozens of crumpled up and empty beer cans all around them the trio looked as pathetic as they truly were on the inside. Backing off from the trio Connor and Markus decided that their actions were punishment enough.

Glaring at the three men Connor shook his head with utter disappointment and scoffed in a condescending manner at the trio all crying and covered in beer, blood, vomit and urine at his feet. "Remember this. When you walk out of the forest with your useless dicks being cradled in your shaking hands tomorrow morning, no one is going to believe your story. You'll all be dismissed as drunken fools who can't hold your liquor. Rumors will spread that you were sexually active in the forest, most likely with one another, and you'll be mocked relentlessly for as long as you live."

Markus handed the now bloody knife back to Connor and pointed at Froth as the man lifted his head up from the ground to look at his two attackers. "The world will see you as you truly are. Monsters. You're not men, you're not even human, you're vile monsters who prey on the weak and cower behind political power. You're pathetic pieces of shit and now the world will see the truth at long last. You'll live through the night, but you won't have much of life worth living after you leave this forest tomorrow morning."

Sifting through the footlocker for the final time Connor located three more tranquilizer darts and readied them for use. "Let's end this."

"With pleasure."

Checking the amount of tranquilizer in each dart to ensure the men would sleep all night and not be able to follow them, Connor handed Markus the first dart then kept the second and third for himself. Walking over to where the three men were laying on the beer soaked grass Markus stabbed the tranquilizer dart into Froth's thigh to sedate the man, while Connor did the same for Syracuse and Karrar.

"Are they unconscious?" Markus asked as he hovered his hands over the ropes keeping Froth bound to the chair. "I don't want to untie him if he's still awake."

"Nearly. Their adrenaline is causing a delayed effect to the tranquilizers, but they'll be out soon enough."

"All right, then."

Untying the men from the chairs Connor and Markus threw the ropes into the fire to destroy them, and make the men's story of being bound and assaulted less credible. Picking up one of the crumpled beer cans from the ground Markus poured the flammable alcohol into the fire and watched the flames glow a little brighter and hotter under the added fuel. The fire itself was contained in a metal rim so neither deviant was too worried about the fire growing out of control while the men were unconscious.

"We need to hide the darts that we used on them." Connor stated with a keen attention to detail. "It'll make it harder for them to gain any traction if they do try to file a case with the police."

"Right."

Returning to the men Markus and Connor pulled out the darts they used, a total of fifteen, and carried them away from the campsite. Turning their backs to the dangerous men Markus and Connor slipped the used darts into their pockets to be disposed of elsewhere far away from the camp, and far enough away to never be located by the police.

"...This was now how I was expecting the night to go." Markus admitted as he and Connor neared the treeline. The traces of blood on his exposed plastimetal hand was sticky, warm, and smelled of iron. "...Thank you for joining me. I imagine I would've chickened out and never would've done something like this."

"Backing out of a revenge plot isn't something to be asha-"

A loud gunshot from behind echoed thunderously through the forest as Connor let out a pained gasp, and fell forward on the forest floor just through the treeline. The moment Connor began falling Markus ducked down and managed to wrap his arms around Connor's chest, and guided him down the ground and kept him from smacking his head on the ground.

"Shit! Connor?!" Keeping low on the other side of the treeline Markus peered back over his right shoulder in time to see Syracuse slumping down after finding the strength to pick up the shotgun and take a clear shot at Connor. With the man already unconscious, thanks to the slow activating tranquilizer, and out of ammo, Markus focused entirely on Connor and pressed his right palm over Connor's Thirium soaked back. "Connor? Can you hear me!?"

"...Y-Yeah." Letting out a weak breath Connor supported himself upright atop his forearms as he recovered from the unexpected gunshot. "...I'm conscious."

"How bad is the damage?" Eyeing the numerous holes over the back of Connor's ruined jacket Markus determined that the deviant detective had been shot with buckshot, and not a shotgun shell or a dart. "I can't scan your system."

"...It's not severe. None of the buckshot cut through my plastimetal frame. It damaged my skin and now the shot is embedded in my frame."

"Can you move?"

"Yes." Pushing himself up from the forest floor slowly Connor stood up on his shaking legs and pulled the mask from his face. Giving Markus a simple nod Connor continued on his way forward with a slight limp due to the mild damage to his back. "...We still need to dispose of the darts."

Removing his own mask Markus walked behind Connor to make sure he stumble or fall. "Where?"

"D-Down by the stream."

"Why there?"

"The trap they set is an illegal snare. If they call the police into the forest they won't lead them down to where one of their illegal traps has been set, even if it has already been destroyed."

"Clever cover."

"The stream will..." Pressing his right palm over the center of his chest as the pain in his back stole his breath Connor continued on his way to the best of his ability. "It'll wash out the darts and remove all traces of the tranquilizer and chemicals we used on the men, and wash their blood from the needles."

"We're hiding and destroying evidence where it wouldn't be found without the men getting busted for their own crimes. How did you-"

"In order to catch criminals you must occasionally think like criminals. It's a disheartening aspect of police work, but one that I've slowly become accustomed to through Hank's mentoring and patience."

"...Reminds me of Carl warning me that 'an eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind'."

"Regretting your actions?"

"No, but I am worried I disappointed Carl."

Pausing for a moment Connor considered the words and considered how Hank might react as well. "...Carl would never be disappointed in you. You are his son and nothing will ever change that."

"...Thanks."

"Come on." Forcing himself to keep walking toward the stream Connor was determined to dispose of the darts and leave the forest. "...We need to get back to the city after we destroy the evidence. I'll summon another cab our way, and this time we'll need to jump inside a moving vehicle instead of out of it."

"Jump into a _moving_ cab?" The idea was as strange as it was interesting. Trusting Connor's judgment on the situation Markus accompanied the deviant detective to the nearby flowing stream ready to follow his every command. "That's a new challenge I never thought I'd come across in my lifetime..."

* * *

Unable to sleep even as midnight came around Hank stood beside the front window of the livingroom in the dark with his phone in his right hand. Too worried about Connor to go to bed the senior detective glanced at the bookshelf where the official envelope had been stashed away, and began to wonder if he was beginning to project a false sense of family onto the deviant and needed to back down. Over the past eight months Hank had grown fond of Connor as his partner at the precinct, as a friend as an odd extension of his broken little family. It was nice to have someone to hang out with, someone to talk to after work and to have someone give a damn about him. In return Hank gave a damn about Connor and was particularly protective toward the still emotionally developing deviant in a paternal manner.

Glancing down at the phone in his hand Hank let out a small sigh while fantasizing about cracking open a cold beer to steady his nerves. The unshakeable feeling that something was wrong was gnawing at his nerves making him feel jumpy and edgy. Just as he turned away from the window Hank heard a vehicle pulling up along the street and he immediately looked back through the window.

An autonomous taxi came to a stop at the house across the street and a single occupant stepped out of the vehicle into the darkness. The figure began slowly limping toward the front door of the house rather than to the residence that cab had stopped in front of, and based on how slowly they were moving Hank knew something was up.

"Ah, shit..."

Swallowing once nervously Hank watched as the figure limped toward the side of the house to get to the backdoor. Watching through the side windows Hank recognized Connor's face, and promptly made his way day to the backdoor to meet the deviant in person. Opening the door up wide before Connor even had the chance to grab the doorknob Hank watched as the deviant limped through the door and braced himself upright with both hands against the kitchen table.

Closing the backdoor Hank looked at Connor and stopped himself before he even had the chance to speak. He was muted the moment he saw the Thirium staining the back of the deviant's jacket. "Son... What the fuck?!"

"...I-It's complicated."

"Then simplify it for me." Putting his left hand to Connor's right shoulder Hank removed the beanie from Connor's hair and stared at the L.E.D. flickering between yellow and red as Connor's system ran a self diagnostic and his self healing program. "Talk to me, son. Tell me the truth."

"I...I..." Unable to speak Connor let out a grunt of pain and collapsed forward over the kitchen table before sliding off and landing hard on his right side over the linoleum floor.

"Connor?!" Falling to his knees on the floor beside Connor in a protective manner Hank shook the deviant's left shoulder and tried to get the deviant to respond to him. "Son!?"

Peeling back the bloodied jacket from Connor's shoulders and back Hank lifted up the black hoodie and black t-shirt to check out Connor's back directly. The numerous small bullet holes in Connor's back, each one highlighted by a circle of white plastimetal framing thanks to the damage of the artificial skin, were all weeping fresh Thirium at a steady pace.

"You were _shot_?!"

Connor let out a soft groan of pain as Hank's left hand checked over the wounds carefully.

"Ah, shit... Son, you need help!"

Grateful he had kept his phone in his hand during his nighttime vigil Hank checked through his contacts and highlighted the name of one of the few trusted allies in Connor's circle to come to the house, and come to Connor's aid.

"Abby, it's me." Speaking in a calm tone Hank pressed his left palm over the deviant's forehead to check and see Connor was beginning to overheat. "...Yeah, uh, I need your help. I think Connor's in trouble."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Connor and Markus get revenge on the men who hurt North, Skye and the other deviants. Connor takes some buckshot to the back but manages to get back to Detroit.


	54. Repercussions

Staying beside Connor as the deviant laid unconscious on the kitchen floor Hank put his phone aside and carefully pulled the damaged jacket off of Connor's body, then did the same with the hoodie and the t-shirt beneath. Completely exposing Connor's bleeding back Hank took in the gruesome sight and instantly recognized the wounds as the result of buckshot. Completely unsure of how Connor could've been shot in such a manner the senior detective checked through the deviant's hoodie and found nothing of interest, and then checked through the jacket pockets where he found the bloodstained hunting knife and a mask. Holding the knife by the handle with his fingertips Hank held it very carefully and away from himself as he knew that the knife needed to be cleaned up if not disposed of, FAST.

Patting Connor's left shoulder lightly Hank rose to his feet and deposited the knife in the kitchen sink and began running steaming hot water over the knife's blade to wash off the blood as much as possible. Pulling up the plug in the sink Hank let it fill up with the scalding hot water then reached under the sink to bring up the bottle of bleach and pour a respectable amount into the water to kill any traces of blood.

"I don't know what the hell you did tonight, kid." Returning the bleach under the sink Hank sighed and turned off the water after the knife was completely submerged. "You and I need to have a nice, _long_ talk about this..."

Grabbing Connor's bloodied jacket from the floor Hank checked through the pockets again and located the illegal refractory mask that the deviant somehow had gotten a hold of. Recognizing the illegal item Hank paled a little then quickly tucked it into his own jean pocket to ensure it didn't get lost, or end up in the wrong hands. Draping the jacket over the back of the nearest kitchen chair Hank decided the best thing he could do for Connor at the moment would be basic and common sense technical assistance.

Picking up the hoodie Hank folded it neatly and tucked it under Connor's head to act as a makeshift pillow while Hank himself wandered down the hallway to get some supplies out of the bathroom. Flipping on the overhead light Hank glanced about the small space and tried to think as logically and calmly as possible.

Connor was currently unconscious and bleeding from nearly a dozen small bullet wounds in his back courtesy of a well aimed blast of buckshot. Help was on its way but until Abby actually arrived Hank still needed to be the one in charge and keep things under control. Looking at the mirror over the sink that had been slowly cleared of the dozens of sticky notes full of the bizarre sentiments of a broken old detective, Hank sighed and crouched down to get to the haphazardly put together android first aid kit stored below.

"All right... Let's grab this just in case Abby needs extra bandages or something. And some towels. Probably gonna' need a washcloth or two well I'm at it..."

As he gathered up his supplies in his arms Hank peered out of the bathroom and through the opened door of Connor's bedroom across the way. Sumo was sprawled out over the deviant's bed taking full advantage of the vacant spot. Taking up a majority of the bed with very little effort Sumo looked as content as he could be.

"Don't stay too comfortable for too long, Sumo. Connor needs that bed more than you do."

Stepping out of the bathroom Hank made his way back into the kitchen to tend to the deviant in need. Placing the kit down on the kitchen table Hank resumed kneeling beside Connor despite his knees protesting at the motion and the weight being applied to them, and placed a towel on the floor alongside Connor's still bleeding back. With a gentle motion Hank used the washcloth to mop up the weeping Thirium from the wounds, and get a closer look at the buckshot embedded throughout Connor's back from his shoulders down toward his hips.

"Shit, kid..." The painful looking wounds made Hank flinch as he carefully cleaned up the bullet holes without causing further trauma. "As much as I want to know what you were doing tonight, I think I'd be better off _not_ knowing!"

* * *

Feeling absolutely disgusted with himself as the vivid memories of his actions replayed over and over again in his mind Markus returned to the mansion, deactivated the canary that was flitting around and promptly made his way to the master bathroom on the second floor to shower off. Standing in the large glass shower under the pouring water that was steaming hot Markus closed his mismatched eyes as he contemplated the ramifications of his actions, and of how he had purposely disfigured three men to make them appear as abhorrent as the very crimes they committed.

Reminding himself that the men brought the act of vengeance upon themselves, and that he and Connor had only attacked them because the law wouldn't touch them, did very little to calm Markus's racing thoughts and guilt filled heart. He was simply making sure that the men who hurt North and seven other deviant refugees would never hurt anyone else for the remainder of their lives.

Opening his tired eyes Markus lifted his up his shaking hands and looked down at his palms as his artificial skin retracted from over his blood stained plastimetal beneath. Letting the shower wash the blood from his palms and fingertips Markus watched the red tinted water swirl down the drain and out of sight. Even after the pure white of his hands was restored by the water Markus swore he could still feel the sticky, warm blood staining his hands.

"...I assaulted three humans. I sought them out, recruited help and tied them up before I dragged a sharp knife over their flesh. I scarred them for life."

The way the men begged for mercy and screamed in pain was eerily reminiscent of the cries for help of the very victims that inspired the act of revenge. Justice was about harmony and balance, not vengeance. And yet the idea of a person suffering a punishment that matches the crime seemed to be the purest and most logical form of harmony and balance that anyone could ever hope for.

"...North is safe."

Turning off the water Markus grabbed a clean blue towel and wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower, and stood before the mirror over the sink. The mismatched irises looking back at Markus seemed to be lost and full of pain. A true reflection of the deviant's conflicted soul.

"She's safe. They're all safe. Those men will live the rest of their miserable lives in shame and isolation."

Bowing his head as he leaned against the pristine white and gray marble sink Markus let out a deep breath as he tried to steady his nerves.

"...We protected innocent deviants. Nothing more, nothing less."

Too shaken to really move or do anything else Markus lowered himself to the floor in front of the sink and pulled his knees up toward his chest as he sat on the floor, and took the time to think and relax.

"...No regrets. We did what he had to do, and sometimes what's necessary isn't pleasant. The men were punished and deservedly so."

* * *

Tossing the two Thirium soaked washcloths into the washing machine in the laundry room Hank grabbed two more from the dryer, thankful that he didn't bother to fold and put away the laundry earlier that evening, and returned to Connor's side to resume cleaning up the wounds. Aware of a car slowly pulling into the driveway beside the house Hank sighed in relief, and patted Connor's left shoulder again. As his palm pressed down against Connor's artificial skin Hank was aware that Connor was beginning to steadily overheat and hoped that the buckshot hadn't somehow struck the deviant's thermal regulator causing internal damage.

The front door opened up very slowly as Abby appeared in the doorway and glanced about the livingroom. Spotting Connor and Hank on the floor in the kitchen Abby promptly closed the door behind herself and jogged toward the kitchen with her technician's satchel slung over her right shoulder ready to go.

"Good timing, Abby." Watching as the technician knelt down in front of the deviant and began checking through her satchel Hank brought Abby up to speed on what was happening. "He came home just after midnight, tried to tell me something and then passed out. I called you a few minutes after he went down and I've been trying to clean up his wounds as much as I can without accidentally making shit worse."

"Let me see his back."

Working with Abby across from him Hank gently rolled Connor from his side and onto his chest so Abby could see the damage herself. "He's been bleeding and only just beginning to overheat."

"Shit." Slipping a pair of purple tinted latex gloves over her hands Abby gently pressed her palms over Connor's bloodied back and counted the bullet holes in the deviant's body. "...Eleven different wounds. What are these?"

"Looks like buckshot to me."

"Buckshot? It's not even deer season!"

"You're going to have to wait for him to tell you what the fuck happened 'cuz I don't have a damn clue."

"Okay... It appears as though the beads or whatever you want to call them cut through his artificial skin and became embedded in the plastimetal frame. It doesn't look like any of it got inside his body."

"Well, I suppose _that's_ a good thing."

"I'm going to check his vitals. Could you keep mopping up the blood so I can get a clean surface to work with?"

"Yeah, sure."

Lightly Hank used the washcloth to clean up the leaking Thirium around the eleven bullet wounds and watched as Abby wrapped a Thirium pressure cuff around Connor's left bicep to check his Thirium pressure and volume. She then pulled out her audioscope to listen to Connor's breathing and heartbeat. As the metal bell carefully moved from one side of Connor's upper and middle back to the other Abby listened very closely to the internal biocomponents functioning while under high stress.

"...Normal ventilation rate. Thirium pump is going strong and normal."

"Is he overheating to a dangerous degree?"

Pressing her right palm over Connor's forehead Abby shook her head a little. "No. He's a little warm but it isn't dangerous."

"That's good."

"Roll him onto his right side again." Helping Hank reposition Connor on the floor Abby pressed the bell of the audioscope against Connor's chest for good measure, then moved the bell down over Connor's stomach. There was no sign or sound of internal bleeding which was a very good thing, but the fact that Connor had been forced into emergency stasis mode was still alarming. "Okay, he's in stable condition." Checking the reading on the cuff Abby was satisfied that Connor would tolerate the removal of the buckshot without needing a Thirium transfusion. "I'm going to need some help with this."

"Help with what?"

"I'm going to have to essentially dig the buckshot out of his back and even if he's unconscious he still might physically fight back once the pain amplifies."

"Right," helping to roll Connor onto his chest again Hank readied himself to help in any way he could. "no problem."

Pulling out an in-field emergency repair kit from the satchel Abby flipped open the lid of the case, and pulled out what looked like a very narrow tipped pair of needle nose pliers. The flawless stainless steel tool glistened in the overhead light of the kitchen as Abby neared the first wound and hovered the nose of the pliers over the bead of buckshot.

"Now here comes the fun part..."

Hank put his left palm just under the wound itself and his right down between Connor's shoulder blades to hold the deviant down if it became necessary. "Do what you gotta' do."

"Right. Let's do this."

Using the delicate tool to grab onto the first intrusive bead Abby took a firm grip around the projectile and pulled hard to remove it from the wound, and extracted it from Connor's back. As much as it pained her Abby had to ignore the small groan of pain from her patient as the first wound was taken care of, while she tended to the other wounds.

"One down," dropping the metal sphere down on the kitchen floor beside the satchel Abby sighed to steady her nerve. "ten to go."

"I would've brought him to a facility myself, but you know... Bullet wounds legally require a call to the cops."

"I understand. I also trust you both enough to know that whatever this is," extracting the second bead of buckshot and receiving another groan of pain from Connor in return, Abby focused on the third bead next. "is something I need to not ask too many questions about. I'm sure Connor has a very good reason for coming back to the house like this." Dropping the third bead down on the floor Abby checked over the fourth wound and repeated the process. "Or at the very least a very _interesting_ reason for coming back to the house like this."

* * *

Laying in his bed but unable to sleep Markus neatly folded his hands beneath his head as he stared blankly at the ceiling above him and thought about the horrible screams of pain the men uttered as the knife cut into their flesh. Worried that the men might be left prone to predators in the forest or that they woke up and went to the police Markus tapped into the news broadcasts to check for any sign of a story regarding three hunters in the forest just outside of the city, but fortunately everything was still quiet. Whether that was because the men were still unconscious in the forest, or because they had wised up and didn't go to the police to file a complaint, only time would tell.

Tempted to contact Connor and ask how he was doing after being shot Markus told himself that it'd be best to leave the deviant detective alone, and to never mention that particular night ever again. Seeing Connor bleeding from the wounds in his back but not complaining once as he expertly navigated the forest to dispose of the darts, and get back to the road, was a sight to behold.

It was then Markus thought about how gentle Connor had been when he freed the trapped doe and of how contrastingly dark and cruel he became when dealing with the three hunters. The shift in Connor's emotions was truly frightening, but not unexpected. After all, Connor was a detective and had to have expert control over his emotions at all times, and only emote when absolutely necessary.

Wondering how North was faring while alone in the tower Markus wanted to contact her as well, but decided it'd be best to wait until morning to check in with her. Sleep was crucial for any and all trauma, and he had no desire to risk interrupting her much needed sleep.

"...At dawn I'm going to return to the tower and check in with North. She doesn't need to know what happened tonight."

Turning his head to look out the large window overlooking the mansion's backyard Markus stared at the black night sky and wished he still could've seen the stars without needing to use his filters to cut through the light pollution. The tiny dots of lights perpetually burning countless light years away were comforting and a wondrous reminder that no matter how dark life seemed to get there would always be a shining light somewhere in the darkness.

"I want her to know that the men who hurt her will never hurt another person, but I can't tell her what happened, either. I suppose this is what it means to trapped between a rock and hard place."

Closing his mismatched eyes only to open them back up as he couldn't quite drift off to sleep Markus looked at his clean palms to make sure the blood was truly washed away.

"...I really wish you were still with me, Carl. You always knew what to say and what to do no matter how tough things got."

* * *

Awkwardly but carefully Hank hefted Connor's unconscious body up from the floor and over his shoulder to carry the deviant down the hallway, and into Connor's bedroom. Abby had taken the time to sterilize each wound and place white gauze bandages over the wounds in Connor's back; the bandages being lined with incrassation compound would ensure the bleeding would stop sooner rather than later, and then wrapped a roll of gauze around Connor's chest and upper torso to hold the bandages in place. It seemed excessive in appearance but the heavy gauze would ensure that the wounds would be kept sterile while the self healing program mended the damage.

Shooing Sumo aside and off the bed Hank pulled back the heavy blanket and sheet then gently placed Connor down on the middle of the mattress, sitting him upright. Using his hands to guide Connor down to his left side slowly Hank then rolled Connor to lay him down over his chest and stomach again as a means of keeping the pressure off his healing back as much as possible.

Abby promptly pulled off Connor's boots and helped Hank place the sheet up and over Connor's back, while keeping the weighted blanket down over Connor's legs as he rested. Petting Sumo's ears as she walked over to the side of the bed Abby looked down at Connor's sleeping face and then gently ran her fingers through his thick dark locks of hair.

"It's almost one in the morning." Hank sighed as he straightened up a little and leaned back to crack his tightening back. "The kid's exhausted and I have no idea what's going on with him right now."

"Do you have to go to work tomorrow?"

"Yup. I don't know what kind of excuse I can give for him calling off in a few hours, so that'll be a fun problem to solve."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Yeah, maybe." Rubbing his right palm over the back of his gray hair Hank tried to think of something clever to say to get out of work. "Hopefully the answer will come to me in a dream or something..."

"Want me to write him a technician's note to get him off the hook?"

"Nah, he wouldn't go for that."

"Well, if you change your mind just call me back." Straightening up herself Abby dragged her left fingers over her tired eyes as she took a step away from the bed and toward the doorway. "I'm going to pack up my satchel and head back home for the night. Fortunately, I have the day off tomorrow, so I'll be back if you need help."

"Yeah, thanks." Accompanying the young technician back to the kitchen Hank helped her pack-up her satchel and escorted her to the front door. "When should his bandages get changed?"

"When he wakes up. By the time he regains consciousness his self healing program should've done its job, and his strength will have returned."

"All right, I can do that." Opening the door politely Hank watched as Abby walked over to her car and sat down behind the steering wheel to take her leave. The sight of the small blue car backing down the driveway and turning down the street made Hank feel like he did the right thing by asking for her help. "Glad to know that the kid isn't any danger."

Closing the door and locking it behind himself Hank turned off all the lights in the house, locked the backdoor and walked back into Connor's bedroom to check on the deviant one more time before going to bed himself. Stepping back into the bedroom Hank smirked at the sight of Connor soundly asleep with Sumo sprawled over his legs and keeping the deviant safe.

"At least he won't be alone."

Lightly pressing the back of his left hand to the side of Connor's neck Hank was satisfied that he wasn't overheating, then turned his hand around to press his fingertips down to check for a pulse. Normal. By all account Connor was just fine, even his L.E.D. was cycling at a slow yellow pulse instead of in red.

"Good boy, Sumo."

Rubbing the Saint Bernard's ears Hank took his leave of the bedroom but kept the door partially opened just in case Connor woke up and needed help. It was an odd reflex thanks to Hank's paternal instincts to always put a kid's needs before his own.

"You take the night shift and I'll relieve ya' in the morning, boy."

Entering his own bedroom Hank pulled off his t-shirt and replaced his jeans with a pair of gray sweatpants, then pulled on a faded D.P.D. t-shirt to sleep in. As he plopped down on his bed Hank reluctantly made sure his alarm was ready to off at its usual time and grimaced at the early morning hour. Grabbing onto his quilt Hank pulled it over his head to hide away from the world for as long as possible until he actually needed to wake up again.

"Can't figure out what's worse. Having my partner showing up and collapsing from bullet wounds, or having a kid I'm responsible for being too damn stubborn for his own good!"

* * *

Before the sun even had the chance to break through the horizon Markus was wide awake and ready to begin his day. Markus had changed into his normal attire, replaced his muddy boots with normal tennis shoes and locked the gun and the mask up in the metal lock box before hiding it in the back of Carl's old closet to ensure it was hidden away from any possible prying eyes. Cybernetically hailing an autonomous taxi to the mansion to take him out to New Jericho Tower on the other side of town Markus quickly walked down the staircase, through the foyer and right out the front door.

As he turned to lock the door behind himself Markus carefully examined the door and the door handle to make sure he didn't accidentally leave bloody hand prints over anything when he returned to the mansion the night before. The door was clean.

"I think I'm getting paranoid."

Embarrassed by his own actions Markus walked down to the street just as the cab pulled up in front of the mansion and climbed inside to take his leave. Eager to see North and check in on her with his own eyes the kind deviant put in the tower's address to the cab's G.P.S., and sank back in the seat to stare out the side window to watch the tower slowly come into view in the distance.

"...As long as North and the other victims don't get dragged into anything new I think I'll be able to rest easy."

The news broadcast still didn't mention anything about three hunters being assaulted in the forest, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to be reported soon.

"I swear from this day onward I will never intentionally harm another person for any reason. If I do draw blood," staring at his right palm as if expecting to see blood still staining his skin Markus curled his fingers around his palm and created a tight fist. "it'll be in defense. Never offense."

The sun began slowly rising over the city in the East with a brilliant amber hue that pierced through the lingering gray fog from the night before. It was oddly calm and peaceful to see the natural light penetrating the curtain of mist. The neighborhood was quiet as many people were still asleep, while others were just waking up to get ready for work.

It seemed like any other morning in Detroit and Markus hoped that things would remain just as routine until the sun set at the end of the day.

"If there's any mercy in this world those hunters will leave the area and never show their faces in Detroit for the rest of their lives. It'd be best for everyone."

* * *

Grumbling at the intrusive sound of his alarm blaring in his ear Hank's left hand shot out from under the quilt and practically smashed the poor clock down through the nightstand as he aggressively turned it off. Sitting upright in the bed and blinking a few times Hank quickly remembered the night before and grabbed his jeans from the floor to pull his phone and the mask from the pockets. Unsure of what to do with the illegal mask Hank just opened his closet and tossed the damn thing into the now empty lock box that once held his revolver, and then checked the battery life on his phone. He still had a good charge and an hour before he needed to clock-in for work.

Slipping his phone into his pocket Hank made his way down the hallway to check on Connor in his bedroom and was surprised to see the bed curiously void of both deviant and dog. Running his fingers through his hair in a confused manner Hank tried to figure out where Connor had gone but soon as his answer as the smell of fresh coffee flowed through the house from the kitchen.

"Connor?" Walking down the hallway and into the kitchen Hank was relieved to see Connor up and about but that relief was quickly replaced with worry as the abundance of bandages wrapped around Connor's back all the way down to his torso reminded Hank that the deviant was in fact hurt. Hearing Sumo crunching his kibble away in the bowl on the other side of the kitchen gave Hank a sense of normalcy after enduring an abnormal night. "Connor, what're you doing?"

Without missing a beat Connor answered the question as he kept his back presented to Hank. "Preparing your breakfast."

"I can see _that_." Approaching the deviant just as Connor finished pouring Hank a mug of free coffee Hank put his hand on Connor's shoulder and got his attention enough for the deviant to turn around and face him. "I want to know why you're walking around when you need to rest."

"The damage I sustained has been repaired up to eighty-percent, and I'm able to function normally."

"Son, you need to rest. I'm going to call Fowler and tell him you're sick."

"No, don't do that."

"You're hurt."

"As is Gavin." Speaking honestly Connor made it clear he wasn't going to stay home that day. "He lost his arm while I sustained noncritical damage to my dorsal plastimetal plating."

Hank couldn't damn Connor for his loyalty, sympathy or empathy to the world around him. While those were all admirable traits to develop and hone Connor still needed to understand that his life, his comfort and his health were all equally important.

"Hank, we have to go to work." Handing Hank the mug of coffee Connor refused to admit he was in pain and exhausted. "Gavin's down, Tina's exhausted and Gavin's replacement can't possibly pick up all the slack during his potentially indefinite absence."

"...All right." Accepting the coffee Hank sighed, took a sip and then pointed at Connor before pointing to the kitchen table. "But you're going to tell me what the fuck happened last night before we go anywhere."

"I..." Pausing for a moment as his yellow L.E.D. flickered in red once Connor gave the senior detective a somber glance. "I don't want to disappoint you."

Almost chuckling at the naive and innocent remark Hank returned his hand to Connor's shoulder and shook once. "Son, you'd only disappoint me if you lie. Just tell me the truth."

Knowing that he owed Hank the truth and knowing that Hank would never betray him Connor nodded a little as he slowly walked over to the kitchen to sit down as he had been instructed. Sitting in the chair that still had his jacket draped over the back of it Connor rested his forearms atop the kitchen table to lean forward while Hank sat down in the chair across from him.

"Talk to me, kid." Sipping at his coffee again to not only wake up, but to stave off an impending headache due to his poor previous night's sleep, Hank patiently waited for Connor to open and begin speaking. "Remember, I don't judge."

"...I remember."

Flexing his right hand a few times as he became anxious Connor lowered his eyes to the kitchen table as he began telling Hank about his act of revenge in the forest, and of how he and Markus worked together out of a mutual interest for vengeance. Keeping Skye and North's names out of the details for the sake of their privacy Connor explained how he and Markus went after the three hunters because they were cowering behind the mayor, and had been let off the hook before, and that they did what they did to ensure that the deviant refugees still lurking in the forest would be able to move about safely. Not wanting to keep anything back Connor even told Hank about the branding and castration after he and Markus found the three repugnant men at their campsite.

When Connor mentioned how he had been shot when attempting to leave the deviant's left hand absentmindedly pressed against his right side to reach toward his healing back, and confirmed that he had been shot from behind after everything was said in done. Connor went into detail about how Markus helped him to leave the forest and catch up to the moving hacked cab to return to the city, and of how he and Markus swore to never speak of that night to anyone for any reason.

Hank was silent as he listened to the intense story and processed what Connor had done. Finishing off his coffee Hank put the empty mug aside, patted his hands rhythmically over his knees and then let out a soft chuckle.

Confused by the reaction Connor looked up at Hank and arched his brow with utter puzzlement as his yellow L.E.D. flashed to red once. "...Hank?"

Dragging his left hand over his bearded chin Hank finally broke the silence with an apt response. "Damn, son."

Looking away from Hank in shame Connor shook his head a little and closed his eyes. "...I'm sorry."

"Don't be!"

Stunned and confused for a second time Connor's eyes returned to Hank as his L.E.D. resumed its cycle from yellow to red. "...What?"

"Son, you guys took down three dangerous men to protect eight deviants that had been violated and assaulted. While I can't exactly condone you or anyone else doing what you did, I'm not going to condemn you either. Those men were... Just... Fuck!"

"...But I used a knife to-"

"Connor, people like that can be put on a damn list IF the court decides they need to be registered as offenders, but it rarely does any good. And that type of shame is going to send even the ballsiest of idiots running to the hills and away from the public."

"...We also chemically castrated them."

"And how did you get the chemicals to do that?"

"They were already at the campsite in their hunting gear."

"Sounds like Karma to me. They never should've had those chemicals to begin with."

"...Karma?"

"You know. What goes around comes around."

Adding that particular term to his memorybank Connor just took Hank's word for it for the time being. "...Oh."

"Also," rising from the table Hank poured himself a second cup of coffee and took another generous sip of the caffeinated elixir. "you still feel bad despite those men, those _assholes_ ," he corrected his chosen statement with a low growl. "doing what they did. The fact that you actually feel sorry for those worthless pieces of shit says a hell of a lot more about your character than theirs."

Still feeling ashamed Connor looked away from Hank and flexed his hand a few more times. "Will the guilt go away?"

"In time. It'll linger for a while, I won't lie about it, but you'll be able to function and move on with your life in time."

"...That's good."

"Yeah, it is. We have..." Glancing at the time on the microwave's clock Hank sighed and did some quick math. "Forty-five minutes to get ready and go to the precinct before we're late. Are you sure you want to go to work?"

"Yes. The precinct needs us."

"Okay. Let's just refrain from going out into the field until you're back to one-hundred percent. Or at least for today."

"That is acceptable."

"Cool." Finishing off the coffee Hank rinsed out the mug in the sink and looked at the now ruined hunting knife sitting in the bleach filled water. The evidence had been surely destroyed and now the knife just needed to be disposed of. "Go get dressed and I'll make my own breakfast this morning. I promise I won't just fry up a bunch of bacon and call it a meal."

"Right. Of course."

Watching as Connor stood up from the chair and walked with a faint limp down the hallway Hank crossed his arms over his chest and sighed again. "That kid has too much heart in him, I swear..."

* * *

As expected North was still holed up in her private quarters near the top of the tower, and didn't want to socialize with anyone whatsoever. Only letting Markus into her quarters as he had been a rock for her to lean on, and had been more worried about her well being emotionally rather than physically, North remained curled up on her left side in her bed even as her dearest friend entered the quarters to visit with her. Jumping a little when she felt the mattress dip under Markus's steadily added weight North otherwise didn't move, and only closed her eyes when she felt Markus's strong, warm and soft palm rest lightly atop her right forearm.

Staying quiet and moving slowly Markus stayed beside North and slowly laid down beside her to make her feel less frightened and far more secure. It was a simple gesture and very effective as it was seen and felt as a gesture utter compassion and kindness. His presence was very welcome in that trying moment.

"Good morning, North."

Responding in a small whisper North acknowledged Markus's arrival. "...Hey."

"I know you don't feel well and you won't for a while, so don't worry about doing anything or speaking to anyone. You do what you want when you're ready to do anything at all."

"...Thanks."

Rubbing his thumb along her bicep in slow circles Markus offered her only a modicum of comfort. "Did you sleep okay?"

"...It was all right."

"Same." Slowly rubbing his entire palm along her bicep in a soothing manner Markus confessed that he had been up all night thinking. "Kind of hard to sleep when you have the atrocities of violence on your mind."

Turning her head a little North managed to catch a glimpse of Markus's somber expression as he laid beside her on the bed. "What's going on?"

Not wanting to lie to North for any reason Markus spoke up in a soft voice as he told her the truth. "The men who harmed you have been... punished."

"Punished?" The answer was as unexpected as it was unlikely. "What do you mean?"

"They have been labeled as the monsters they are and they had their own illegal weapons used against them to ensure they can never harm another person for as long as they live their miserable lives."

Rolling from her left side and onto her back North studied Markus's mismatched eyes carefully. "How do you know?"

"Because... I'm the one who punished them." There was no need to mention Connor's name as they were equally guilty of the crime. "I found them in the forest and I attacked them last night. I didn't kill them, even when I threatened them and cut them with a knife I resisted the urge to drag it over their throats, but I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill them, but I left them alive in a pool of their own blood and piss."

"Markus, you can get arrested for doing that type of thing!"

"Not likely." Remaining calm and composed where he laid Markus showed no fear for his actions. "Those assholes are friends with the mayor and have been hiding behind him for years. If they try to press charges against me then they'll have to explain to their buddy why they were attacked, try to figure out who attacked them, and I know even their most 'clever' of lies won't be able to deny the label carved into their flesh."

"Label? How did you label them?"

"They've been identified as the monsters they are. It'd be very hard to try to convince people that they're innocent when their punishment is befitting of their crimes." Pointing to his own forehead to identify where the men had been branded Markus never blinked or show any doubt. "It'll be the first thing people see and read as they pass those poor excuses for men walking along the street."

"...You did that for us?"

"Yes. I know we're not as close as we once were, but I promised you I'd always be here for you." Lightly Markus wove his right fingers through North's limp right fingers and held her hand in a reassuring grip. "I wanted to protect you and the other deviants who were assaulted. If that means taking drastic steps to ensure a form of justice is found, then so be it. I won't ever back down when your or my people need me the most."

With her cinnamon brown eyes finally lighting up with some form of life since the night she stumbled back to the tower as a traumatized mess North rolled onto her right side so she could face Markus entirely as she scooted closer to him so he could hold her in his arms again. Burying her face against Markus's chest North softly wept as she finally felt safe for the first time in over twelve fear filled days.

"It'll be okay, North." Holding her tightly against his chest Markus kissed North's short cut hair and swore he'd never let her go. He'd never lose her again. "It won't be easy moving on, but I promise you that you will be okay in time. Everything will be all right."

_**-next chapter-** _


	55. Feeling the Heat

As summer began to really roll in with an intense heat the precinct became all the more hectic and tense. Every available detective was feeling overworked and overwhelmed as the summer heat grew hotter and hotter. The "new guy", Donovan Saxon, wasn't exactly making friends and seemed to be intentionally pushing people away every second he had. Whether that was due to Saxon suffering from stress, arrogance or just having a difficult personality no one could say for certain. Thanks to Saxon being less than helpful at times Tina often fell back on Connor to help her keep up with her caseload since Gavin was still out of action, and she'd rely on Ben or Chris whenever Connor was out in the field with Hank handling their own cases.

With the air conditioner kicked up to its highest power and small fans whirring at every desk in the bullpen the detectives looked as hot and miserable as the world outside the precinct. July was coming to an end but August was soon to begin, and summer itself wasn't quite ready to call it quits and give away to fall.

"Fuckin' hell..." Swearing as he unbuttoned his black and white striped dress shirt to try to cool off a little more Hank leaned back in his chair as he redirected the small fan on the corner of his desk to point directly at himself. The numerous and constantly moving bodies in the bullpen was making it almost impossible for the added fans to actually keep the cool air circulating properly. "I haven't experienced this kind of heat since I was a rookie."

"I also find this extreme heat to be very uncomfortable." Connor contemplated turning on his enhanced cooling feature courtesy of his latest update, but he didn't want to risk his system being thermally overwhelmed for a second time. Noticing that Hank was sweating a little despite the fan blowing directly at him, and the air conditioner working nonstop Connor decided he'd get Hank some water to prevent possible dehydration. "You should switch from coffee to water."

"Might as well." Picking up his empty coffee mug Hank turned it over dramatically to show that his morning coffee was all gone. "And I don't want to be the one the turn on that hot coffee maker during this bullshit heatwave."

"I'll get you a bottle of water from the breakroom."

"Put one of your Thirium things in the fridge, too."

"Huh?"

"You're just as hot as any one of us here. Being a deviant doesn't make immune to the heat." Noticing that Connor's blue L.E.D. was intermittently flash to yellow gave way that Connor was physically uncomfortable. "Don't deny it."

"...Right. I'll place a Thirium pouch in the refrigerator to cool down."

"Good."

Heading into the breakroom Connor promptly retrieved one of the many chilled bottles of water from the precinct's refrigerator for Hank, and then placed one of the free to drink Thirium pouches into the refrigerator to ensure it cooled down. As he walked back to his desk Connor loosened the knot of his black tie and removed his gray blazer to drape over the back of his chair to cool off a little.

"Taking off that damn tie at long last?" Hank watched as Connor neatly folded the garment and placed it in his blazer's pocket. "Good! Now get rid of the vest so you look more like a person and less like a damn clothing model."

"I'm merely wearing a work appropriate uniform."

"It's a little too much, kid. In case you haven't noticed everyone else dresses in a more relaxed manner for the sake of simplicity, AND to make it less tragic if our clothes get ruined during a chase."

"That's why I make sure I don't fall or let my clothes get snagged on anything while I run after suspects."

"Ha! I've seen your pristine clothing get stained with mud, blood and Thirium before."

"I didn't say I was above needing a laundry night."

"Smartass." Accepting the bottle of water from the deviant Hank approved of the snarky remark proudly. Unscrewing the lid from the bottle Hank motioned to Connor's terminal screen in a casual manner. "Did ya' get a look at our newest case yet?"

"No." Sitting down behind his terminal screen Connor pressed his left palm against the screen and downloaded the information. The details regarding the case made Connor's heart race as his blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow and then red with worry. "...A person reported being assaulted with a knife?"

"It wasn't one of... you know." Hank quickly caught on that Connor was righteously scared, and calmed him back down. "This is some poor bastard who got stabbed when he got off the train last night. Turns out he's not the first to get stabbed at the station. Him and a few other people, some of them deviants, have been getting randomly shanked over the past few nights but some psycho."

"Oh..." Checking over the further details on the reported case Connor was somewhat relieved to know that the knife attacks had been happening over the past four days by an unknown assailant with an impressively sharp four inch knife, and none matched the description of the branded hunters. "...No suspects." Feeling his heart slowing back down Connor's L.E.D. returned to blue at last. "No fingerprints, blood or hairs at the scene that belonged to anyone but the victims."

"Yeah. Six humans and seven deviants. The deviants who were stabbed ended up looking pretty rough." Sending over the documented photos of the deviant wounds courtesy of the knife Hank grimaced sympathetically at the gruesome sight. "We have no idea what kind of knife could do that kind of damage to a plastimetal, but we'll figure it out soon."

The stabbed deviants had their plastimetal frames physically warped to a seemingly permanent degree. The deep and wide cuts were painful, devastating and in need of immediate technical assistance in comparison to the usual bumps and bruises that deviants could sustain. It looked as if the knife had carved through the plastimetal like an axe through a tree trunk.

"There is no security camera feed." Noting the disturbing lack of video evidence at his disposal Connor realized their case was going to be far more difficult to solve than he initially anticipated. "No witnesses, either."

"Nope. It's like the attacker knew exactly when and where to strike. Why these people were selected, you know, if there IS a connection among them, is still unknown at this time."

"It seems the Eastern Precinct has been handling a majority of the reported assault cases due to deviants being involved." Connor noted as he checked over the additional case details with Lucas and Noreen's signature attached. "Why has it come our way?"

"The freak who's doing this weird shit is striking all over the city and not just in one area. We're the only two precincts in the city who handle deviant cases and since deviants are involved we're being assigned to work on it."

"Makes sense."

"What do you want to do?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You take the lead on this case this time."

Nodding a little Connor preconstructed their best course of action and made a decision. "We should check out the scene of the latest attack and then interview the deviant witnesses. Since deviants have a flawless memory we're more likely to make progress by speaking to a deviant rather than a human."

"Sounds good to me." Drinking a majority of the water in the bottle Hank rose from his chair and motioned for Connor to do the same. "Hopefully there will be some nice shady spots to park during our investigation."

* * *

Enduring the heat to the best of his ability back at his apartment Gavin had closed all the curtains and blinds in the apartment, cranked up the air conditioning, ordered a few additional fans to be delivered and talked Aaron into indulging in a massive quart of rocky road ice cream. Doing his best to not snap at Aaron despite his lingering pain, frustration and now the heat, Gavin focused his restless energy on making sure Lucky was comfortable as she was clearly not enjoying the heat anymore than the humans were. Placing down some ice cubes into Lucky's water bowl and then giving her a small amount of pure vanilla ice cream, despite knowing that wasn't the healthiest thing to give a cat, Gavin laid over the couch and stared bitterly at the ceiling overhead.

Aaron had a busy night dealing with rescues regarding people suffering from the heat or going berserk and getting violent, and was dead on his feet. Making his way over to Gavin's apartment earlier that morning before Lucas left for work Aaron had been napping on and off in the recliner in the livingroom without wearing his shirt, in a way that Gavin was certain that he was being teased.

Getting up from the couch Gavin walked over to where Lucky was laying on her side in front of a fan and knelt down so he could lightly rub her ear in a gentle manner. "I bet you're miserable right now. I can't imagine being covered in fur and pregnant in a heatwave."

Lightly placing his palm over the side of Lucky's rounded belly Gavin smirked a little knowing that in about one week he'd have to deal with four little kittens on top of his full grown cat. As much as he wanted to be annoyed by the burden of dealing with unexpected kittens Gavin couldn't actually be mad. It wasn't Lucky's fault she was just following her instincts, and it certainly wasn't the kittens' faults for being conceived, either.

"Let's just hope we can take some candid shots of your kittens and let their cute charms win over the hearts of a few trusted people so they get adopted."

From the recliner Aaron heard Gavin talking and woke up with a sleepy yawn. "...You talking to Lucky?"

"Kinda' hard to talk to you when you're snoring."

"I don't snore."

"Sure ya' do."

"No way. If I snored the guys at the station would've given me shit for it a long time ago." Sitting forward in the recliner Aaron was relieved to see Gavin moving around, talking, and even joking a little as he recovered from his horrific car accident three weeks prior. "How's she doing?"

"She's hot and tired."

"Well, I imagine anyone carrying quadruplets is going to be tired all day long."

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Standing upright Gavin trudged back to the couch and let out a deep sigh as he rubbed his right palm over his remaining left arm bitterly. The empty left t-shirt sleeve flapped about comically under Gavin's touch. "...Shit it's hot."

"Take off your shirt. You'll feel better."

"No."

"Why?"

"...You know why."

"Gav' I've seen you topless before!"

Unable to keep the grin off his face Gavin let out a small sigh and shook his head. "...It's ugly."

"What's ugly?" Looking at the left arm being cupped by Gavin's right palm Aaron pointed at the limb while flashing Gavin an incredulous look. "Your arm?"

"More like my _missing_ arm..."

"Do you really think you losing your arm makes you any less attractive?"

"Hard to deny that the scar and lack of an entire limb is distracting in the worst way possible."

"You're wrong. You're still a gorgeous man, Gavin. Inside and out."

Scoffing as he blushed a little Gavin tried to dismiss the comment as nothing more than polite interjection. "Right... I'm such a damn catch."

"You are. Stop tearing yourself down."

"Ah, come on! Look me!" Motioning to his missing arm and empty t-shirt sleeve with his right hand Gavin tried to demonstrate his point visually. "I'm a freak!"

"I _am_ looking at you." Aaron confirmed as he joined Gavin on the couch and put his right palm to the left side of Gavin's face to make the self conscious detective look him in the eyes. "And do you know what I see?"

"A crippled, useless detective."

"No." Giving Gavin a kiss right on the lips to shut him up for a moment Aaron refused to let his beloved continue to beat himself down. "I see the man I love more than anything in this entire world."

Wanting to make another comment about being useless or disfigured Gavin opened his mouth again to speak, but Aaron pressed his left hand over Gavin's mouth and effectively 'shushed' him.

"There's nothing you can say to ever change my mind or change my heart."

Trying again to speak around Aaron's hand Gavin was effectively silenced and had no choice but to listen to Aaron speaking.

"Nothing will change how much I love you." Moving his right hand from Gavin's cheek and toward his left arm Aaron lightly wrapped his palm around what was left of the limb in a gentle and comforting manner. Doing his best to not hurt Gavin or make him run off Aaron moved his hand through the empty sleeve and touched Gavin's healing arm without any fear or hesitation in his touch. "Besides, not only do you have beautiful eyes, I was less attracted to your strong arms and more drawn to your well toned ass."

Laughing at long last Gavin felt like he was truly loved and he let a few tears of relief fall from his hazel eyes as Aaron lowered his hand from over top of Gavin's lips. "...Well, as long as I don't get my ass chopped off I guess I'll be just fine."

Letting out his own laugh Aaron pulled Gavin in closer to his chest without a second thought to the blistering heat, gave him a comforting hug, and just held him tight. Feeling the heat radiating from Gavin's body and the pain leaving his body through his hot tears Aaron knew that while they weren't going to be back to normal anytime soon, they were at least out of the woods.

"...You know." Gavin whispered in Aaron's ear as he slowed his breathing and calmed back down. "...We'll have the whole apartment to ourselves until six twenty-seven this evening."

"Wait... What? That's an oddly specific time."

"Lucas always shows up at the apartment at the same exact time after every shift he works. Trust me, it's as annoying as it is consistent."

Laughing again Aaron knew that Gavin was suggesting they do something special together but he was a little reluctant to hazard a guess. "Well, if we have the whole day and apartment to ourselves we could have some fun, right?"

"Damn right." Giving Aaron a kiss on his lips Gavin pulled on Aaron's left hand as he rose from the couch and began leading him toward his bedroom down the hallway. "...I'm sure we can find _something_ to do. You know, in the bedroom."

"You always have the best ideas, Gav'." Happily following after Gavin as he was led to the bedroom Aaron beamed proudly at the recovery that his boyfriend was making in the aftermath of personal tragedy. "Never change!"

"Sure, whatever. Drop your pants and meet me in bed."

Happily closing the bedroom door behind him with his foot Aaron loosened the belt holding up his jeans with a smile. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Studying the scene of the latest attack at the New Haven train station with a keen eye, Connor was able to preconstruct the events of the previous night's attack and determined that it was a single person who attacked the victim from behind. The knife wounds were in the man's abdomen but the angle and the depth of the wounds indicated that the knife was angled around toward the victim's front from an arm reaching toward him from behind. The amount of blood at the scene matched the severity of the wounds, and the lack of footprints in the now dried blood showed that the killer took the correct precautions to avoid the blood to prevent themself from leaving a trail or identifiable shoe impression.

Unable to locate any evidence or details that hadn't already been registered by the responding officer, or by Lucas and Noreen from the Eastern Precinct, Connor decided it was time to walk away from the station and interview the recovering deviant at the Alpha Facility three blocks away. Returning to the car where Hank was sitting in the air conditioning Connor dismissed the warning regarding his rising core temperature, and opened the passenger door to sit down in the cool air.

Wincing when Connor opened the door and briefly let in the intense heat Hank looked at the returned deviant and fastened his seatbelt. "Find anything useful up there, kid?"

Slamming the door shut beside him Connor quickly took advantage of the cooler air and took in a deep breath to cool off his core. "I was unable to locate any new evidence."

Picking up on the curious lilt to Connor's words Hank knew that the deviant did find something interesting during his search, but wasn't too sure about what he had discovered. "But you did find something worth looking into, didn't ya'?"

"Perhaps."

"Lay it on me."

"Based on the angle of the attack I have determined that the assailant is right handed and stands at a height of five foot eleven inches."

"I get how you figured out which hand they used, but how'd you get the height?"

"Knowing the victim's height and the angle of the weapon gave me the height of the suspect." Adjusting the car's vent to ensure the cool air blew right in his face Connor explained his findings to Hank in a calm and logical manner. "I can also confirm that the suspect walks up on people from behind and stabs them, which is why none of the human victims recall seeing their assailant approaching them and why there were no shoe prints from the suspect in the victim's blood upon the suspect fleeing from the scene of the attack."

"Good work, son." Shifting the car from park and into drive Hank made his way toward the Alpha Facility three blocks from their current location. "It's not much but it can help narrow down a suspect pool."

"I find it curious that every attack has taken place in a location where the city's surveillance cameras have been disabled. It's not a coincidence."

"That's what I was thinking. The question is: Is our suspect disabling the cameras before the attacks, or did they already know where the cameras were out and wait for an opportunity to attack?"

"...Unknown. There are too many variables when it comes to potential causes of camera outages throughout the city."

"And trying to track down fifteen separate reasons for camera outages would be a huge pain in the ass. Could be operator error, could be electrical activity thanks to this bullshit heat, hell, could even be a damn squirrel chewing on a wire for all we know."

"That is true." Watching as the facility came into view Connor decided that if he could prove that the cameras were being disabled by different methods as opposed to a singular method, and that the length of the outages wasn't consistent, then he'd be able to rule out sabotage and prove that they were looking for someone with prior knowledge of the outages before the attacks. "...After we speak to the witness I will begin a cybernetic analysis of the affected camera footage that has been provided. It'll narrow down the cause of the outages and our suspect pool."

"Right. You can do that during our lunchbreak." Checking the temperature outside through his phone's weather update Hank sighed and ran his left hand through his shaggy gray hair. It was a whopping one-hundred and two degrees outside and it wasn't even noon. "It's cooler sitting in this car than it is inside the bullpen right now..."

* * *

Too hot to lay in bed all afternoon Gavin and Aaron showered off after their romantic interlude, and promptly returned to the livingroom to watch some mind numbing television and just sit together. Finally taking Aaron's advice and removing his t-shirt to stay cool during the heatwave Gavin seemed to be slowly growing more comfortable with his amputated left arm being visible to other people. As the couple just sat together on the couch while mindlessly watch the weather report Gavin noticed that Lucky was checking out the laundry basket that had been set up for her in the corner by Lucas, and hoped she'd use the basket as her nest when she delivers.

The way Lucky was getting restless made Gavin a little nervous that she was going to go into labor sooner rather than later, but he was trying to not worry too much about it. There was no controlling nature, and when it happens it happens.

"Go on." Encouraging Lucky to climb into the basket Gavin leaned forward a little where he sat and watched as Lucky curiously peeked inside the opening created by the towel draped over top of the basket. "That's for you. Hop in!"

Lucky seemed hesitant to do so and sat back down on the floor beside the basket. Washing her front paw and using it to clean her ear Lucky purred quite loudly as she fell into a better mood after having a nap and some ice cream.

"Go inside of it." Kneeling down in front of the couch Gavin awkwardly looked under the coffee table and then swore out loud. "Damn."

"What're you looking for?" Unsure of what Gavin was up to Aaron just sat on the couch and watched his boyfriend with an inquisitive gaze.

"Cat toy. I'm going to toss one in there so she knows that the basket is for her to use."

"Where are her toys?"

"Everywhere!" Turning a little Gavin reached under the couch in search of a toy mouse to entice Lucky into the basket. "Damn cat knocks them all under-" As his fingertips brushed over the hard and cool metal surface of a case Gavin's attention was pulled from the cat and toward the mysterious parcel hidden under the furniture. "What the hell is this?"

"Now what's up?"

"Lift up your feet." Locating a handle on the curious object Gavin dragged it out from under the couch and hefted the odd metal case up and onto the coffee table to be examined. "This better not be a gun or some shit. I'd hate to think my roommate is stashing guns all over the apartment."

Aaron immediately knew what was stored inside the case just by giving it a simple once over. Lucas had confided in him shortly after bringing the bionic limb back to the apartment and explained that he wanted to tell Gavin about the prosthesis after Gavin had more time to heal. Worried that Gavin might have a sour reaction to the offered bionic limb, especially since it was designed by his estranged brother, Aaron lightly put his palm over the case to keep Gavin from opening it to look inside.

"What're you doing?"

"...Don't open it. Not yet."

As a detective every one of Gavin's instincts was telling him that there was something very important inside the case. "Why not? What's in here?"

"This is something meant for you, but Lucas wants to be the one to hand it over."

"...Is this some kind of fucked up 'get well soon' gift?"

"Not exactly."

"Fuckin- Is this a replacement arm?"

"It's a prosthetic, not replacement."

"Shit... Fuckin' piece of plastic just couldn't wait to attach a fake limb to my body so he could laugh at me!"

"That is in no way true! He wants to help you!"

"Didn't even ask me if I wanted a damn fake arm! He just went and bought one!"

"He may not have asked, but he went ahead and found one anyway to help you. Besides, would you have said 'yes' even if he did ask?"

With no way to answer that without lying or making himself look like a jerk Gavin tried to deflect the question. "...That's not the point."

"It is. Gavin, I love you but you're too damn proud for your own good. There's nothing wrong with accepting help or asking for it."

"I don't need-"

"Gavin." Grabbing onto Gavin's right hand with both of his hands Aaron looked Gavin right in the eyes as he spoke to him a stern tone. "You do. Right now you're still healing physically and only just beginning to accept what's happened to you both mentally and emotionally. You need help, not because you're weak or helpless or any other bullshit lie your father tried to tell you. You need help because you're hurt and you have friends you want to help you get better."

Unable to look away Gavin dared to ask the one question burning on his lips. "...Why do you think I need a new arm?"

"Stop. Don't make this about me or Lucas or anyone else, this is about you. We want to see you get better and if that involves you getting a prosthesis then so be it, but if you don't want one then that's fine, too. It's your decision either way. It's just that having two functioning arms will let you continue your career as a detective."

Staring at the metal box sitting on the coffee table Gavin fell back into the couch cushions again and let out a huff of heated breath. "...Whatever. I don't need it. I don't need anything."

"Then..." Picking up the case by its handle Aaron tucked it back under the couch out of sight, then proceeded to help Gavin locate one of Lucky's rogue toys hidden throughout the apartment. "We'll put that back right where it was found and we'll find a mouse for Lucky to play with."

"Yeah, whatever."

As he stood upright from the couch and resumed the search for the elusive toy Gavin glanced at the unseen case under the couch with a strange curiosity burning in his eyes, but didn't say a word about it. The idea of having a false arm in place of his missing organic arm somehow felt more disturbing than leaving his arm entirely incomplete.

* * *

It didn't take long to interview the deviant witness as he was very eager to help the police find the person who was attacking innocent citizens with a unknown type of knife. The victim's statement wasn't as useful as the detectives' had hoped, but being able to talk to a victim instead of waiting for an autopsy or an apportionment report to come their way was a very huge perk to their investigation. Leaving the facility with very little new information, but a new sense of direction as the latest deviant victim confirmed that he was attacked from behind, Hank insisted on hiding out in a shady spot at the park while he ate his lunch and Connor contemplated the attack pattern from their enigmatic suspect.

Sipping at his frozen lemonade as he chose to eat a club sandwich in favor of a hot burger Hank stared through the windshield and watched the cars rushing down the Ambassador Bridge in the distance. Beside him Connor was deep in thought and seemed to be struggling to concentrate on his self imposed task. Knowing that Connor was too distracted to notice his temporary absence Hank stepped out of the car to throw away his empty sandwich wrapper, and to check out the nearby Thirium stand to find something cool for Connor to have during their lunchbreak.

Having his cybernetic investigation constantly interrupted by red warnings regarding his steadily increasing core temperature Connor was growing impatient with himself, and the rapidly pulsing yellow L.E.D. in his right temple made it quite evident. Unwilling to give up on his investigation so quickly Connor used his right hand to unbutton his gray vest before shrugging it off in hope that the removed layer would appease his thermal regulator's constant warnings.

Hank returned to the car with two styrofoam cups in his hands and promptly handed the cup with a blue tinted substance over to Connor to take for himself. Nudging the cup against Connor's left shoulder Hank was able to get Connor's attention via a sideways and confused glance.

"...What's that?"

"It's supposed to be Thirium-based frozen lemonade."

"Lemonade?" Accepting the cool feeling cup Connor looked down at the blue tinted contents and ran a quick scan over the entire cup. "...Pure Thirium with natural and fully biocomponent safe flavor added into it."

"Yeah, the guy who made it said he couldn't remove the blue coloring without completely destroying the Thirium in the process. According to his customers the flavor is just like a fresh pitcher of perfectly sweetened lemonade."

"...Thank you."

"Go ahead." Taking a sip of his own topped off cup of frozen lemonade Hank watched as Connor stared at the red straw sticking out of the cup with an almost dubious eye. "Try it."

"...Okay." Sampling the frozen lemonade Connor was surprised by the sweet and sour flavor, and was relieved to have the nice cool Thirium entering his overheating core. Staring at the cup again Connor nodded and approved of the treat. "I like this."

"Figured ya' would. Sometimes the best way to battle the heat is with a nice pitcher of ice cold lemonade. Something about citrus is absolutely refreshing."

"Thank you."

"How's your cybernetic investigation goin'?"

"Thus far I can confirm the theory that our suspect is not causing the surveillance camera outages, but is simply taking advantage of it."

"Creepy." Stirring his drink with his straw Hank resumed his watch over the bridge in the distance. "How could he know that the cameras are out like that? Are we lookin' at a city electrician or security guard?"

"It's possible. However, due to the severity of the stab wounds and the strength behind each attack I'm beginning to suspect we're looking for a deranged deviant rather than a human."

"Shit. How do we handle this?"

"Like we would with any other suspect."

"Sounds simple enough. Since the deviant victim you interviewed didn't see the person who attacked him, and none of the human victims saw anyone, do you want to speak to the other deviant victims or just use the statements that Lucas and Noreen collected earlier?"

The idea of speaking to the other deviants who had been stabbed and butchered was enough to make Connor's stomach roll. He had never seen a deviant with their plastimetal frame so torn open and mangled before. Even the bodies that had been recovered from the android junkyard - the pauper's grave for countless androids and deviants, weren't cut open in the same gruesome way these particular victims had been.

"Kid?" Noticing that Connor had quickly gone quiet and that his soulful brown eyes had glazed over Hank tried to figure out what the deviant detective was thinking about in that very moment. Recognizing the very obvious sense of worry in the deviant's expression Hank placed his right palm on Connor's left shoulder lightly to get his attention. "You thinking about those victims being knifed up?"

"...Yes."

"It's rough seeing victims as they're recovering. Sometimes it's those who live compared to those who died that are the worse ones to look at." Putting his cup in the cup holder to his right Hank shifted the car from park and into reverse to head back to the precinct for a while. "Try not to worry about them."

"...It's hard not to." Suddenly unable to stomach his own drink Connor put it aside in the second cup holder and neatly folded up his blazer to put in the backseat for the rest of the day. "Knives are merciless against an exposed body."

"Hey, don't you dare think you're anything like that psycho stabbing innocent people. You were _protecting_ innocent people, not harming them."

"I still hurt people."

"Kid, they violated eight other innocent deviants, physically assaulted them and spit on them. You just delivered justice that the courts wouldn't hand down."

"What right did I have to-"

"Connor. Don't." Turning toward the precinct at a steady pace Hank refused to let Connor try to guilt himself for protecting those who needed protection. "I know you're new to emotional responses and reactions, and I know you feel like you somehow fucked up because you indulged in your anger and sense of revenge, but it was NOT wrong. You didn't choose three random assholes to stalk and kill, you found the very criminals who hurt those deviants and you just scared the piss of them. Literally."

"...It's still upsetting to think about." Flexing his hands atop his lap Connor resisted the urge to grab his coin from his blazer's pocket as he rode passenger to the precinct's parking garage. "I really am capable of committing such violence and do so consciously. It frightens me."

"And the fact that you feel guilty means you have a great big heart and you give a damn about people, don't forget that. Are ya' having nightmares again?"

"...A little. I've been able to wake myself up before the nightmares get too intense."

"Wish I knew a way to keep nightmares away entirely."

"As do I."

"Back to the case." Wanting to change the subject at hand Hank focused on their assignment rather than what Connor had done in his free time. "We're possibly looking for a deviant standing at five foot eleven, and is right handed. They have a nasty habit of walking up behind unsuspecting people, sticking them with the knife right in the abdomen, and then disappear from sight. What do we know about the knife itself?"

"...The blade is approximately four inches in length and made of an incredibly sturdy material that is kept dangerously sharp. Perhaps titanium and a blend of a secondary material."

"A blend?" The physical composition of the knife beyond length wasn't something Hank ever thought about. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The types of wounds that the deviant victims..." Seeing the injuries as he spoke Connor closed his eyes and tried again. "Their wounds were wide and deep as if they were created by a machine rather than a hand. Such a method with a single knife would mean that the knife itself has been modified or is composed of some hybrid deposit that allowed the blade to remain consistently sharp after the numerous stabs. This type of weaponry is unknown to me."

"That's fuckin' weird. I'm not an expert on knives or melding functions, but a knife being two different metals forged together just seems impossible."

"It's undoubtedly difficult to meld two different metal types into one, however, under very skilled and educated hands it is possible."

"What if the knife is just a normal knife and it's the _edge_ of the blade that's been modified?"

Connor's yellow L.E.D. cycled a little faster as he contemplated the suggestion as Hank pulled the car into the parking garage neighboring the precinct. "How so?"

"Maybe the blade of the knife is being coated with something that keeps it sharp. There are a few tricks that a lot of weapon connoisseurs use to keep their rare and antique knives as sharp and pristine as possible. Might be worth looking into."

"You believe the suspect collects knives." As the car reached its usual space Connor contemplated the suggestion and decided it wasn't impossible since deviants were just as capable of developing hobbies as humans were. "Interesting."

"Check with the deviant community and see if anyone is a knife-nut. Might be our best lead."

"I will do so." Exiting the car while Hank did the same, the senior detective carrying both of their frozen drinks inside the precinct to continue to enjoy as the heat index rose, Connor was met with another warning about his core temperature rising as the sun rested high in the sky at one in the afternoon. "It'd be best to refrain from going back out into the field unless absolutely necessary."

"Yeah, I hear that. I swear it's even hotter now than it was just an hour ago."

"It is. It's now one-hundred and four degrees in the shade. One-hundred and nine on the blacktop."

"Fuckin' hell..." Stepping into the moderately cooler reception area Hank immediately began sipping his lemonade and handed Connor back his drink to ensure he stayed cool as well. "Don't let yourself dehydrate."

"Androids don't-"

"Yeah, yeah. But if I gotta' stick to water all day so I don't keel over then you gotta' humor me and keep drinking the frozen Thirium."

"Of course" Taking back the styrofoam cup Connor began to slowly drink at the blue tinted lemonade and dismissed the rising temperature warnings from his sight yet again. "I hope Sumo will be okay in this heat."

"I cranked up the air conditioner before we left. I know you put down three more huge bowls of water for him, too, so he'll be fine."

"How does he normally do in the summertime?"

"He hides from the sun like most people." Returning to their desks Hank readjusted the fan to keep the cool air blowing on his neck and shoulders. "He lays on his side on the cool kitchen or bathroom floors, and only goes in the shade when he actually needs to go outside."

"Smart dog."

"Surprisingly, yeah. He has his moments."

Walking past the two desks with a cold towel pressed to the back of his neck Ben gave Hank and Connor a small sigh as he knew the two detectives were just as miserable as everyone else. "Glad you two survived the heat. How bad is it?"

"Remember that case we worked together when we needed to stake out the crackhouse down on Fourth Street?" Giving Ben a rather annoyed glance Hank took another sip of his lemonade and watched as Ben's eyes narrowed with the grim memory. "Like that. But at least neither me or Connor had to chase a topless crack-whore running impossibly fast on six inch heels down the scorching hot street. It took three weeks for the burns on the side of my face, neck and palms to heel after I tackled her to the pavement."

"Say what you want about 'Dashing Dixie'," Ben reminisced to his rookie days alongside Hank with a faint grin on his face. "but that girl mastered the art of running in heels and I can only be impressed and not mad."

"Can't deny that."

Glancing about the bullpen Connor noticed that everyone was struggling to cope with the heat even with the air conditioner and cool water to drink staving off the heat outside. Ben was red faced and sweating heavily, Chris was wearing only his t-shirt and uniform pants as opposed to a full uniform shirt, Tina was fanning herself with an old case file and Captain Fowler was holed up in his private office with two fans on his desk and large bottle of water in his hand. Everyone was sweating, tired, miserable and struggling to focus.

"It's unfortunate that the police department cannot temporarily close down until the heat passes." Connor made sure to whisper his opinion as he took another sip of his lemonade. Enjoying the new flavor and the cooling sensation Connor was drinking the treat much faster than he even realized. "What can I do to help everyone?"

"Just keep doing your job and don't do anything that'll push you or anyone else during this nasty heatwave."

"I will attempt to do so." Finishing off the Thirium-based lemonade Connor deposited the now empty cup in the recycling bin under his and Hank's desk, then set about checking over Lucas's filed reports regarding the other witness statements. All were consistent in that no one had seen their attacker, but one detail was different than the others. "...Curious."

Never looking away from his own terminal screen Hank heard the 'eureka' tone of Connor's voice and needed to know what had changed in the case. "What did ya' find?"

"One of the deviant victims mentioned seeing an unknown human male in the vicinity who matches the height of our suspect. He also swore he saw the man slip something potentially metallic into the pocket of his black colored jacket."

"Shit. Did they get a look at his face, or what he slipped into his pocket?"

"No. They cannot definitely say if the human he saw is the one who attacked him or give a description on the human, but he is certain that this human was the only other person in the area just prior to being attacked."

"And this was the first deviant who got stabbed, right?"

"Correct." Glancing up a little as he saw Tina getting frustrated with her own case and decided he'd assist her once he finished with his current investigation as he searched for a lead. "The first deviant victim is also a maintenance android who is tasked with checking the city surveillance system in the Eastern district of the city."

"Was he on his way to fix that camera when he was attacked?"

"Correct again."

"Not a coincidence. Guess our deviant suspect is a human after all." Taking a thoughtful sip of his steadily melting lemonade Hank gave his deviant partner a coy glance. "Sounds like our mad stabbed knew about the camera but almost lost his chance to take down his victim. That's why _this_ victim is the only one who caught even the smallest of a glimpse of the psycho and his knife."

"Agreed. We should monitor the city surveillance cameras and place a patrol in the area to monitor the area directly."

"I can do ya' one better."

Tilting his head a little to the side Connor gave Hank a curious glance. "How so?"

"We can intentionally pull a camera offline, place some plains-clothes officers in the area, and bait a nice big trap for our psychotic rat."

"Interesting. That could be the key to bringing him in."

Finishing off his lemonade Hank tossed his now empty cup into the bin under his desk and let out a small sigh. "I'll tell Fowler."

Watching as Hank walked into the smaller private office on the other side of the bullpen Connor too rose to his feet and approached Tina to try to assist her in her own case files. Without a single complaint Tina had been busting her ass to keep up with the piling workload during Gavin's absence, and Saxon's refusal to work with her or anyone else. As the young officer wiped some heavy sweat beads from her forehead onto a tissue Connor offered to assist her in any way she might need.

"Officer Chen?" Standing beside her desk without getting too close Connor spoke to her in a kind voice of understanding and patience. "Might I ask what case you're currently working on?"

"Well, I'm working on a string of reported creeps staking out community pools and snapping photos of the patrons wearing bathing suits, and I'm working on a potential electrical fire at a shitty department store downtown, _and_ there is a case of a potential drug deal gone wrong." Just as she was about to turn away from her terminal screen another case popped up and Tina out an exasperated sigh that perfectly reflected how she felt. "AND I just got an assignment to stake out a damn surveillance camera to find some freak with a knife!"

"...My apologies." Realizing that he and Hank were unintentionally responsible for Tina's latest assignment Connor decided to help her out as much as he could. "Let me assist you."

"If you can sort through this evidence then by all means, please!" Clearly tired and ready to call it a day Tina pushed her chair aside and motioned for Connor to connect to her terminal directly. "Have at it."

"Very well." Pressing his exposed right palm to Tina's terminal screen Connor uploaded all of the information and quickly sifted through it. Able to ease piece together the evidence that Tina's tired eyes couldn't focus on Connor managed to close her three active cases and issue several arrest warrants regarding each case, save for her most recent assignment. "...Done."

Tina almost glared at Connor as she looked up at him with an incredulous gaze. "...You're kidding."

"I am not."

Pushing Connor's hand aside Tina stared at her terminal screen with wide and bloodshot eyes. "...What the fuck did you do?"

"I was able to objectively view each piece of evidence as I am not working while mentally and physically exhausted. It wasn't anything extraordinary."

"Oh. Well, enlighten me O' well-rested-one. What were these cases about?"

"The photographer at the local pools was in fact a group of lifeguards who have a history of sexual misconduct who failed to register as legally required. The four lifeguards are all being actively arrested and will have the photographs they've taken used as evidence against them in court and then destroyed. The fire in the department store was actually a failed attempt at arson to collect insurance money. Traces of rubbing alcohol on every outlet supposedly being used as 'cleanser' was not part of the store's protocol, and the bottle of rubbing alcohol was located in the store owner's car trunk as opposed to the supply closet."

"...And the drug deal?"

"Unfounded. The proclaimed suspect in this case is innocent and is merely dealing with a landlord who wants to evict him so she can raise the rent on the apartment for a new tenant. She is currently being investigated for fraud."

Pressing her palms against her face Tina sank back in her chair and let out a deep breath. "Why the fuck am I even here when you can-"

"Officer Chen, you're a skilled officer and strong candidate for being a detective." Taking a page from Hank's playbook Connor refused to let the exhausted officer diminish her own skills and accomplishments. "You're just tired."

"Don't I know it." Lowering her hands Tina glanced over at Saxon standing in the corner of the bullpen with a tablet screen in his hands and a scowl on his face. The new officer was just another warm body on the roster until Gavin came back, IF he came back, and it was clear no one was going to miss Saxon once he was gone. "...Now I get to sit in a hot car with 'Captain Sunshine' over there. Fantastic."

Scanning over Tina's person Connor noted she was stressed out and needed time to rest. Being forced to work with someone she did not trust or enjoy the company of was only going to make her stress worse. "I will accompany you on your assignment."

"Wait, what?"

"You clearly do not wish to work alongside Saxon and since it was Lieutenant Anderson and myself who requested this particular stakeout to aid in our own case, it's only fair that I assist you with this assignment as well."

"You'd be willing to take on an extra assignment in this overbearing heat when you have the chance to clock-out at your normal time and hide away from the world?"

"Yes. You deserve the chance to clock-out at a decent time as well."

"Connor, you're the greatest deviant in the history of the universe."

The compliment was as illogical as it was impossible to prove or accept. "...Thank you?"

"Since you've helped me finally get those other cases out of the way we can head out to the assigned street, and begin the stakeout. Let's just hope whoever we're waiting for doesn't get delayed and let us bake in the sun."

* * *

Armed with their usual weapons and two ice cold bottles of water Connor and Tina sat in the unmarked patrol car just down the street from the bus station where the surveillance camera had been intentionally pulled offline for a set period of time. Connor was sitting behind the steering wheel while Tina was sitting in the front passenger seat and struggling to keep her eyes open. The cool air circulated in the vehicle and kept the two officers from getting too hot as the sun continued to burn over the city. While the two officers sat in the unmarked car with their eyes fixed on the bus station right where the currently disabled camera resided, Connor kept continuously cybernetically updating Hank on the situation at hand.

Noting that the temperature was still continuing to rise, reaching one-hundred and six as three o'clock in the afternoon arrived, Connor made sure that Tina wasn't overheating or too exhausted to continue the stakeout. As he glanced over at Tina beside him Connor could see her eyes slipping shut as her body leaned back into her seat, and she was finally able to get some much needed sleep.

' _There is no sign of anyone matching our suspect's description at the scene_.' Able to communicate silently and cybernetically Connor maintained constant contact with the precinct at all times. ' _Has there been any change in our case since I left_?'

' _Nah_.' Speaking with Connor over his phone Hank kept his partner up to speed from afar. ' _The only thing you missed was Saxon having a bit of temper tantrum when he was entirely left out of the stakeout_.'

' _A... temper tantrum_?'

' _Yup_. _The arrogant prick was actually offended that Tina didn't waste her breath with telling the asshole to actually do his job, and happily decided to work with you instead_. _Guess his precious ego couldn't take her being professional and not wasting her time with him_.'

' _What has Captain Fowler done about his attitude_?'

' _Well, after me and Ben chewed out his sorry ass for being disrespectful, lazy and hypocritical Fowler took him into his office and chewed up the rest of him_. _Right now he's still getting chewed up and looks like a piece of gum that got spit in the street and then run over a few times_.'

' _Is he going to be held accountable for his repeated bad behavior in regard to refusing to work with other officers_?'

' _Yup_. _I guess the asshole's going to be taken off the roster in a couple weeks instead of months_. _Fowler would rather deal with one less detective in the bullpen than an additional asshole making things twice as difficult for everyone else_.'

' _That'll be good news for Tina to hear_.'

' _How's she doing_? _Tired_?'

Picking up on Tina's slowed vital signs and deep breaths Connor confirmed that she was in fact tired. ' _She is currently sleeping_.'

' _Give her about twenty minutes if you can, then wake her back up_. _I know from experience it's hard to go from dead asleep to sprinting after suspects during a stakeout_.'

' _I will do so_. _Please keep me apprised of what's happening the precinct_.'

' _Right_. _See ya' back here later_.'

Ending the call Connor readjusted the cool vents to keep them directed over Tina and set up a timer in his own mind to ensure Tina didn't sleep too long as they staked out the area. The bus station was moderately empty due to the intense heat and luckily that it made it easier to protect people in the event that the suspect didn't target one of the three plain-clothed officer wearing the protective Kevlar vests under their clothing.

From the distance where he sat in the car Connor scanned over the trio of people and could see that they were red faced and sweating heavily. According to his scanner the trio were beginning to suffer from heat exhaustion and he didn't want to see them collapse.

"Those officers are becoming ill from the extreme heat."

Stepping out of the car for a moment Connor popped open the car's trunk and reached for the portable cooler filled with ice and water bottles for emergency use. Pulling out three bottles of water from the large partially melted ice cubes Connor made his way over to the bus station to check on the three officers, and give them the water. Keeping a low profile Connor sat down on the bench beside the first officer and passed the water over to her to take.

"Anyone of the appropriate height seen in the area?"

"Negative, sir."

"Okay. I want you to go inside the station for ten minutes to cool down, then rotate with the others and give them the water." Passing her the other two bottles of water Connor made his orders clear and succinct. "It's too hot for you to risk being exposed to direct sunlight for too long."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

"I'll be watching from my patrol car. The stakeout will end in forty-two minutes and twelve seconds."

As he walked down the dangerously hot street Connor's visual processors were bombarded with additional red warnings regarding his core temperature quickly rising as his exposure to the sunlight and scorching hot pavement under his shoes overwhelmed his thermal regulator fairly quickly. Ignoring the warnings again Connor put his right hand on the driver's side door handle he detected strange movement from the nearby alleyway that seemed suspicious.

Knocking his knuckles against his window Connor was able to wake Tina up enough to get her attention, then motioned for her to stay seated while he checked out the alleyway. Not wanting to risk Tina collapsing from her own exhaustion and the intense heat Connor decided to check out the alleyway himself while letting Tina know where he was going.

Wandering down the narrow alleyway that was paved with dense blacktop Connor's vision was continuously bombarded with red warnings regarding his core temperature still rising as the small area in the concentrated heat was greatly overwhelming the deviant. The small space and large amount of heat was proving to be a lethal combination.

_**WARNING:** _

_**Power Reserve: 96%** _

_**Thirium Pump Rate: 106 b.p.m.^** _

_**Ventilation Rate: 18 v.p.m.^** _

_**Thirium Pressure - NORMAL: 120/80** _

_**Core Temperature - ELEVATED: 102.5 Degrees Fahrenheit^** _

_**[...begin cooling measures immediately]** _

_**[...activate secondary cooling measures?: Y/N]** _

Selecting 'No' as he didn't want to risk the new update causing him to sweat too heavily or cause his thermal regulator to go into overdrive Connor continued down the alleyway in search of the odd movement that drew him down the narrow space to begin with. Seeing the movement again near the end of the alleyway Connor honed in on the motion and hovered his right hand over the gun holstered around his back.

Announcing his presence in a loud and clear tone Connor approached the end of the alleyway ready to draw his weapon.

"Show your hands, Detroit Police!"

From the rear of the alleyway Connor detected the movement yet again and recognized that what he thought was a person was actually a black trashbag being tossed about in the hot summer breeze. The intense heat causing steam and shaking air along the pavement had fooled Connor's optical relay units into thinking that he had seen a person skulking about in the alleyway.

"...False alarm."

Turning around to walk back down the alleyway feeling a little embarrassed Connor stumbled a little on his feet as he was hit with sudden dizziness and lightheadedness.

_**WARNING:** _

_**Power Reserve: 96%** _

_**Thirium Pump Rate: 113 b.p.m.^** _

_**Ventilation Rate: 22 v.p.m^** _

_**Thirium Pressure - NORMAL: 120/80** _

_**Core Temperature - ELEVATED: 102.9 Degrees Fahrenheit^** _

_**WARNING: Emergency Stasis Mode activating in: 00:00:57** _

_**[...begin cooling measures immediately]** _

_**[...activate secondary cooling measures?: Y/N]** _

"I am..." Selecting 'No' yet again out of sheer force of will Connor tried to get back to the car before it was too late. "...I am struggling."

Walking back down the alleyway with his left hand tracing over the sun heated brick walls to his side Connor struggled to get back to the car as his core temperature swiftly reached critical levels. Once it hit one-hundred and three Connor would be forced into emergency stasis mode, and if he couldn't override it in time he'd pass out on the hot sidewalk.

"T-Tina?"

Just as he stepped out of the end of the alleyway Connor's system reached critical levels and the deviant was greeted with red warnings overlaying a tunneling blackness that slowly stole his vision.

_**WARNING:** _

_**Power Reserve: 96%** _

_**Thirium Pump Rate: 117 b.p.m.^** _

_**Ventilation Rate: 24 v.p.m^** _

_**Thirium Pressure - NORMAL: 120/80** _

_**Core Temperature - ELEVATED: 103.1 Degrees Fahrenheit^** _

_**WARNING: Emergency Stasis Mode activating in: 00:00:04** _

_**[...begin cooling measures immediately]** _

_**[...activate secondary cooling measures?: Y/N]** _

Unable to continue walking Connor felt his legs buckle as he fell to his knees and collapsed face first onto the broiling hot sidewalk before him.

Having seen the deviant collapse Tina quickly threw open her door and rushed to where Connor had passed out just five feet away from the car. Putting her left hand under Connor's head and her right hand to his back Tina lifted Connor's face up from the burning hot concrete and felt Connor's Thirium pump thundering mercilessly in the deviant's chest.

"Shit! Sergeant?!" Struggling with Connor's weight as his overheated body grew even hotter under her touch Tina managed to awkwardly pull Connor's right arm around her shoulders and heft him up just as awkwardly onto his feet at her side. Struggling with his towering height leaning with its full dead weight against her side Tina walked Connor over to the patrol car, and opened up the backseat's door to sit him down inside. "I'll get you some help, don't worry."

Making sure to guide Connor backward over the length of the backseat with a careful motion Tina unbuttoned Connor's dress shirt to expose his chest to the cold air circulating through the car. Grabbing one of the two bottles of water from the cup holders in the front seat Tina opened up the lid and poured the cool contents over Connor's chest to try to stave off the intense heat threatening the deviant's biocomponents. After bending Connor's knees to get his long legs to rest over the backseat without the door being shut on his feet, Tina slammed the door closed and rushed to the driver's side of the car to drive off.

Flustered and still tired but rushing about on pure adrenaline Tina radioed in Connor's collapse, and reported that she was going back to the precinct to get him technical assistance. Knowing she wouldn't be able to locate a facility with her mind somewhat clouded and her reflexes delayed Tina decided her best bet would be the precinct since she'd find her way back there on autopilot alone.

"Connor, I'm not sure if you can hear me or not..."

Pulling the car onto the street Tina turned on the lights and sirens, and sped off toward the precinct where she knew help would be waiting for the unconscious deviant.

"But I promise you'll be just fine!"

* * *

Having heard the radioed in report Hank stood at the rear entrance of the precinct with Joel beside him. They didn't have a stretcher or gurney at their disposal, so having two men carrying the unconscious deviant through the door and up to the dispensary would be a hell of a lot easier than just one. Without any idea of how severely Connor had overheated or how long he was has been unconscious, the two men were righteously anxious about what type of condition Connor could be in once Tina arrived at the backdoor to the precinct.

Hank was dragging his left forearm over his sweaty forehead while Joel was awkwardly shuffling on his feet. With Hank only wearing his t-shirt with the dress shirt over top of totally unbuttoned, and Joel wearing his jeans and white t-shirt instead of his jumpsuit and lab coat, the two men greatly empathized with anyone getting taken down by the heat on that day.

"There." Hank watched as the patrol car sped toward the backdoor and came to an abrupt stop just outside the door. Watching as Tina threw open the driver's side door Hank threw open the backdoor and propped it open. "Let's get him up to the dispensary."

"You need to let me make sure he's stable enough to be moved first." Joel reminded Hank as he approached the car first and pulled open the door to the backseat. Leaning over Connor's face as the deviant remained unconscious over the backseat Joel checked Connor's eyes with his penlight, and saw a small dark blue burn on the left side of Connor's cheek when he collapsed to the sidewalk. "Normal response in the ocular relay units."

Tina was shaking where she stood and very pale as she watched Connor being examined. "...He hasn't moved since he passed out."

Noticing that Tina was shaking Hank grabbed onto the young officer's right arm and showed her to the door. "Let's get you inside for a sec', Tina. We'll handle Connor from here."

Continuing a quick examination of Connor's vital signs; Thirium pump rate, ventilation rate and core temperature without any instruments at his disposal, Joel determined that Connor was stable enough to be moved about. Slipping the penlight into his back jean pocket Joel hooked his arms around Connor's chest and under the deviant's limp arms, then began pulling the deviant off of the backseat and out of the car.

"Hold up." Returning to the rear of the precinct Hank took hold of Connor's legs and let Joel lead the way back into the precinct as they carried the deviant into the cool building together. "Down."

Joel easily sat Connor down on the floor just long enough for him to grab onto Connor's right arm while Hank took the left arm. "Ready?"

"Yup. Go."

Working together the senior detective and the technician pulled Connor's arms around their shoulders to heft the deviant down the hallway and toward the elevator. Word had gotten out about Connor's collapse and as such everyone kept out of the hallway and elevator to ensure there was plenty of room to get the deviant up to the dispensary where he needed to go.

"How bad is he, Joel?"

"Bad enough." Entering the elevator as the doors 'dinged' open Joel tried to estimate Connor's core temperature by touch alone. "If he went down because of emergency stasis mode, then I can confirm he's hovering around one-hundred and three."

"Feels like it, too."

The elevator quickly reached the second floor and the two men easily hefted Connor down the corridor and into the cool dispensary for treatment. After laying Connor over the exam table for a more accurate assessment and treatment Joel went right into technician mode.

"Okay, Connor. Let's get you taken care of."

Rolling a small metal table with a tray atop of it over to the exam table Joel picked up a thermal wrap and secured it around Connor's left wrist to check his core temperature, and his pulse that was now present courtesy of the new update. Quickly the digital display lit up with Connor's current temperature and Joel proceeded to fully unbutton and pull open Connor's dampened dress shirt.

"He's up to one-hundred and three point two degrees."

Wiping away more sweat from his forehead Hank let out a tired sigh as he focused on his partner. "What do we do?"

"In the supply room I placed some water bottles inside a cooler full of ice. Go grab the bottles and help me pour it over Connor to get him to cool off."

"I can do that." Locating the bright red cooler in the supply room Hank grabbed all four of the bottles of water and carried them back over to the exam table to be used on the overheating deviant. Unscrewing the lid of the first bottle Hank eyed the blue burn on the left side Connor's face and the red glowing L.E.D. warily. "How's his face?"

"First degree burn. Based on the burn's location and shape," Joel lightly pressed his left fingertips along the blue tinted burn while Hank poured the cold water over Connor's chest and legs. "I'd say he passed out on the sidewalk and got burned from the hot concrete."

"That's gotta' hurt."

"Fortunately, he's unconscious and can't feel it." Taking one of the water bottles for himself Joel poured a small amount on the burn and then over Connor's hair to ensure the deviant's intracranial processor didn't melt. "He'll be out of it for a while. We should use the ice in the cooler to create a compress for his forehead and thermal regulator to ensure he stays cool."

"Good idea." Retrieving the entire cooler Hank placed it down on the floor beside the exam table. "Once he's covered in ice I'll go make sure Tina isn't sick from the heat, too."

* * *

Arriving at his apartment right on time; six twenty-seven in the evening, Lucas walked into the livingroom and saw Gavin sitting on the floor as he tried to entice Lucky to check out the laundry basket, while Aaron was asleep over the couch. Sensing an odd tension in the air Lucas felt Gavin glaring at him the moment he walked through the door, and it was enough to make his previously blue L.E.D. flash to yellow and pulse a little faster. Not wanting to return to his apartment and argue for any reason Lucas silently walked down the hallway to change out of his work uniform and into his more casual clothing, while Gavin seethed in the livingroom.

Unsure of what was wrong or what to expect Lucas just removed his tie, his red dress shirt and dark jeans to change into a white t-shirt and pair of paler jeans to get more comfortable. Braving the tense air outside of his bedroom the deviant returned to the livingroom and gave Gavin a subtle nod to acknowledge his need to talk.

"So..." Speaking up in an almost accusatory tone without actually raising his voice Gavin eyed Lucas bitterly. "Got anything to tell me?"

"...About what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Your day, your hobbies," using a sharp and dry wit to emphasis his point Gavin effectively buried the lead. "your metal case stashed under the couch..."

"Oh." Blushing a faint blue tint Lucas's gray eyes lowered to the floor guiltily. "I'm sorry you found it."

"What the fuck, man?" Making a conscious effort to not shout and wake up Aaron on the couch Gavin just growled instead. "Why's it even here?"

"Because I want to help you."

"By giving me a fake arm?"

"No. By ensuring you can continue your career as a detective."

Not expecting that answer Gavin's train of thought and mentally pre-rehearsed script for the confrontation all fell apart. "...Why do you care about my job?"

"Because you're a skilled detective and you're an asset to the city as a whole. We need you to come back." Holding his ground while looking needlessly guilty Lucas made it clear his intentions were sincerely meant to be beneficial. "Tina needs her partner back in the bullpen and she needs her best friend to get better."

Calming himself down as Aaron's earlier words replayed in his mind Gavin reminds himself that Lucas wasn't trying to hurt him or hinder him in any way, let alone mock him for any reason. Lucas was just trying to help. "...Why didn't you ask me about the prosthesis?"

"I knew you weren't ready to speak about it yet, and I was worried that you wouldn't be willing to work with physical therapists regarding the prosthesis."

"You got that right... So sick of doctors." Scratching at the back of his neck as he felt himself cooling off both physically and emotionally Gavin stayed on the floor and let his glare fade. "But what makes you think I'd care about whatever arm you picked out for me?"

"The prosthetic arm in the case isn't an atypical replacement limb." Kneeling down beside the couch Lucas grabbed the case by its handle and pulled it back out from under the furniture and back into sight. Placing the case down on the coffee table Lucas removed the snaps and flipped the lid of the case open to reveal the special limb tucked inside. "This is a bionic arm and can restore one hundred percent of your mobility, range and strength once it has been synchronized to your particular brain pattern and electrical activity."

Staring at the white and black arm tucked in the protective gray foam Gavin was entirely speechless as he rose to his feet. He had never seen anything like the arm before and he was almost afraid to touch it. The arm was currently inactive, limp and shining in the livingroom's overhead light. The lack of CyberLife, Digital Sentience or any other company logo on the box was strange and somewhat ominous to Gavin's keen eyes.

"...Where did you get that thing?"

Wanting to stay honest Lucas told Gavin the truth. "...Directly from your brother."

"Kamski!? That demented asshole helped you out?!"

"As it turns out he has been keeping busy during his retirement by creating prototypes for biocomponents, artificial organs and bionic limbs."

"...He made this for _me_?"

"He had made it out of his own curiosity and gave it to me so you could have it. You don't have to wear if you don't want to." Lucas reminded the guarded detective in a calm tone as his yellow L.E.D. returned to blue. "This is just an option."

"...It looks fake. Everyone will know it's fake and they'll stare."

"Not necessarily." Pressing the small concealed switch at the end of the new limb Lucas activated the artificial skin and easily adjusted the skin tone to perfectly match Gavin's complexion. With a few more adjustments Lucas was able to make the arm perfectly mirror Gavin's left arm in length, muscle mass and even had a few freckles thrown in to make the arm look as human as possible. "...It can be customized at will."

"Holy shit." Now a little afraid of the arm Gavin took a step back and turned his face away with a scoff. "...What kind of Frankenstein bullshit is this?"

"It's merely a prototype showcasing the ingenuity of the human mind when it comes to technology. As I stated you do not have to use this arm if you don't want to, it's just an option."

"Right... Fuckin' weird."

"I will agree with that." Closing the case Lucas went to pick it up but stopped when he saw Gavin take a step forward as if to stop him. "...Something wrong?"

"No. Just... Just leave it there." Trying to save face Gavin quickly came up with an excuse to keep the case on the coffee table. "Found that while looking for one of Lucky's toys. Might as well leave it on the table so it'll be easier to find her toys when she knocks them under the couch again."

"...Yes, of course." Picking up on the subtle hint Lucas left the case alone and proceeded to check over Lucky while the fluffy cat laid on the floor beside the laundry basket. Lightly placing his right palm over the cat's belly Lucas ran a scan and smirked. "The kittens are all healthy and active. I suspect Lucky will be delivering within the next week."

"Yeah?" Grateful for the change in subject Gavin looked at Lucky as she purred under Lucas's touch and flexed her paws in the air as if kneading dough. "So Lucky's healthy, too, right?"

"Yes. All of her vital signs are strong just like the kittens. She is also at a healthy weight considering her breed, age and stage of pregnancy; as well as her current litter size."

"That's good. It'll make things easier once the kittens are born. Then comes the chore of kitten-proofing the apartment once they get big and strong enough to walk around and play."

That particular term was completely foreign to Lucas's mind. "...'Kitten-proof'?"

"Yeah. We gotta' make sure they don't sneak out the apartment door when we leave or enter, keep the balcony door locked, make sure they can't climb up on the counters or tables, and make sure they don't claw the furniture."

"Oh. That won't be too difficult."

Chuckling a little Gavin walked over to the couch and ran his right hand up Aaron's right arm as his boyfriend continued to nap peacefully. "Spoken like someone who's never been around a rambunctious litter of kittens before..."

* * *

As a heavy dark fog lifted from his mind Connor opened his blurry soulful brown eyes and found himself staring blankly up at the ceiling of the dispensary as he laid over the exam table. Lifting up his head a little Connor felt an icy cool washcloth slip from his forehead and land on the table to his right with an audible 'plop'. As he made a move to grab the cloth with his left hand Connor felt a strong hand rest on his left shoulder beside him. Turning back to see who was standing beside him Connor saw the worried look in Hank's blue eyes and realized he had been rescued by Tina after collapsing, and then helped by Hank and Joel afterward.

Pulling his hand back Hank gave the deviant a small sigh and put his hands to his hips. "Glad you're awake, kid."

"As am I." Running a self diagnostic Connor noted he had been unconscious for four hours, fifty-one minutes and nine seconds. His vitals were all stable and his core temperature was back down to his normal degree thanks to Joel's very effective treatment methods. "I'm stable and can leave. It's getting late."

"Sure. Just let Joel give you a once over for his report and my peace of mind, and we'll head out."

Sitting upright on the table Connor rebuttoned his white dress shirt after the second ice pack fell from his abdomen, and glanced about the dispensary in search of the kind technician. "Where is Joel?"

"Checking on one of the security androids in the parking garage. Chris saw him acting weird when he clocked-out and now Joel is helping him instead of you. Turns out you're not the only one having trouble with the heat today."

"I apologize if I frightened you or Tina."

"Connor, you have nothing to apologize for. Shit happens."

"It was still an unfortunate-"

"Shit. Happens." Repeating his statement with more emphasis Hank silenced Connor before he could begin. "So don't kick yourself while you're already down."

"Okay." Finished with his shirt Connor swung his legs over the edge of the table and faced Hank directly. "Is Tina doing well?"

"Yeah. She's tired as fuck but she's okay. Fowler told her to take tomorrow off and told Saxon that if he wants to keep his badge he has to make up for all the damn work he pushed off onto Tina, and just ignored. The prick is pissed but oh well. No one cares."

"Sounds fair to me."

"Yup. Once we're back at the house you're going to take a cool shower and chill on the couch for a while."

"But I'm stable now."

"You still passed out from the heat and needed to rest for almost five hours before you woke up." Taking the dropped washcloth from beside Connor the senior detective pressed the cool compress to the still fading blue burn on Connor's left cheek lightly. "And I want to make sure you stay cooled down before I'll be able to get any sleep tonight."

Feeling the burn now that the cool compress was being pressed against it Connor winced a little causing his blue L.E.D. to flash to yellow. "...Very well."

"As far as heatstrokes go you're lucky you didn't pass out in the street or bash you head open when you went down. Also, you don't need to spend the night in the hospital hooked up to an I.V., or getting your kidneys and brain checked over for any sign of damage. You get to sleep it off under a layer of ice."

The idea of being buried in ice made Connor's stomach turn. "I hate the cold."

"Me too." Giving Connor's shoulder a firm pat Hank quietly chuckled. "But I'll suffer throught a cold day over seeing my partner laid-up and sick."

Understanding what Hank was telling him Connor agreed with the sentiment as he pressed the cold compress a little firmer against his left cheek. "Given the situation I believe I'd have the same reaction."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Connor experiences an android version of a heatstroke.


	56. Birthdays

As August arrived with another round of scorching heat all of Detroit seemed to be getting smothered under the relentless warmth as summer itself thrived. While everyone else was going through their usual morning routine and getting ready for work Gavin found himself playing midwife to Lucky after she went into labor just after five o'clock that very morning. Sitting on the floor of the livingroom next to the laundry basket where the laboring cat was nesting Gavin sipped at his coffee slowly while Lucas downloaded information on assisting cats during labor and delivery.

Entirely calm but sleepy Gavin stayed beside the basket and patiently waited for progress to happen while Lucas reluctantly slipped on his black tie to prepare to leave for work at his usual time. Despite being enthusiastic about his job Lucas was more interested in the kittens than he was a case file that morning.

"When are ya' out of here?" Gavin asked as he sipped at his coffee again and gave his roommate an odd look over the purple mug.

"My usual time."

"Really? Figured you'd want to wait a while longer in case Lucky starts delivering."

"I would do so, however, it's difficult to cybernetically hail a taxi at this time of the morning."

"Dude, get a car! It'll save you a lot of money in the long run if you're not constantly paying for cabs."

"I will look into that." Peering at the metal case with the bionic arm that had been left on the coffee table for the past six days, Lucas dared to bring up the subject yet again with the stubborn detective. "It could be beneficial at the moment if you had two funct-"

"Hey! I tried that damn thing once already. It gave me a fuckin' migraine..."

"Yes, I recall. I'm the one who helped you put the arm on and I'm the one who brought you the medication after you nearly tore the arm from your shoulder in pain." Picking up the bionic arm with both hands, the arm having no skin generated over it at the moment made it as black and white as a chess board, Lucas carried it over to where Gavin was sitting. "The pain is normal. As I stated before, the bionic limb-"

"I know! Forgive me for not being excited about an excruciating headache while a monstrosity of an arm hangs from my shoulder..." As he spoke he heard Lucky let out an annoyed growl and promptly put aside his coffee mug to give her ears comforting rub as she laid in the basket. "Look, if I wear that damn thing for the day will you let up on me with getting used to the fuckin' thing?"

"Yes. I'll even preemptively give you some medication for your headache."

"That's a given you plastic asshole."

Walking down the hallway to get the bottle of aspirin from the bathroom medicine cabinet Lucas gave Gavin something odd to think about during his temporary absence. "I'm neither plastic nor do I have an asshole."

"Dude! Just... I didn't need to know that!"

Smirking a little as he knelt down beside Gavin's left side, opposite of the laundry basket, Lucas secured the bionic arm to Gavin's left remaining nub of an arm and to the shoulder. It didn't take long for the limb to be secured, but once the internal mechanisms recognized that the arm was attached to a host the small electrodes proceeded to strategically pierce into the muscles of Gavin's remaining organic arm to respond to the electrical signals from his brain telling the organic and bionic arm itself to move as a whole.

"MotherFUCK!" Hating how it felt like there were burning needles burrowing into his arm Gavin closed his eyes and breathed through his clenched teeth as he endured the pain. "Shit! That hurts..."

"The electrodes are sterilized and once they're secured the will emit an electrical pulse that'll reduce the pain in the affected muscle tissue with causing an infection."

"Doesn't change the fact that it fuckin' hurts every time they go in my arm!"

"Apologies." Offering Gavin two of the aspirin tablets Lucas waited for him to take the pills before placing the bottle down on the nearby coffee table.

"Don't be... You're not the one who made this damn thing." Looking down at the surprisingly heavy limb hanging off his arm - having lost his left arm entirely made him aware of how much a limb full of bone, muscle, blood and tissue really was, Gavin sighed and pressed his right palm over the limb right where his flesh met the plastimetal. "...Shit. It's not going to fall off is it?"

"No. A very simple surgical-"

"Nope."

"...procedure," Lucas continued in a somewhat annoyed voice. "will allow the arm to remain attached to your body at all times."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It takes approximately one hour if you're interested."

"One damn thing at a time, all right?"

"Yes, very well." Quickly Lucas noted the time cybernetically and turned toward the apartment door. "I must leave. Please let me know when the kittens are born."

"Yeah, sure." Watching the new left hand laying limp on his lap twitch a little Gavin winced and sucked in another pained breath. "Just get outta' here and bring home a pizza tonight."

"I will do so." Opening the apartment door Lucas stepped through and prepared to go about his day. "See you this evening."

* * *

Wary of putting on his entire uniform as the intense heat had yet to dissipate or even lessen by any noticeable degree, Connor fixed his black tie around the collar of his white dress shirt then promptly sprinkled a few flakes into the aquarium to feed Baron. Despite his desire to look as professional as possible Connor decided that he didn't want to risk a potential second collapse from heatstroke, and resumed working in just the dress shirt, tie and jeans. Leaving the gray blazer and gray vest hung up neatly in his closet Connor walked down the hallway and met Hank in the livingroom just as the senior detective finished a whispered phone call, and slipped the phone into his pocket out of sight.

Seemingly paying no mind to the deviant's arrival Hank motioned toward the front door to indicate he was ready to go, and did so with a simple wave of his left hand. As he headed toward the door Hank's blue eyes temporarily drifted to the envelope concealed on the bookcase as he knew that what was tucked inside was very important for both Connor and himself to deal with later on.

"Today the heat index indicates a high temperature of one-hundred and two degrees by noon, and a low of eighty-nine degrees by evening." Cybernetically tapping into the weather reports Connor made a mental note to keep Hank away from coffee and directed toward water. Of the two detectives Hank was more likely to succumb to the heat before Connor, but Hank would deny it every step of the way. "We should stock up on water and Thirium today."

"Sure, no problem." Opening the door Hank stepped through first with Connor right behind him. "Pretty sure the precinct is going to be loaded up on water and other stuff to keep us from being melted by the heat. They don't won't a repeat of any officer going down."

Noticing the lack of response Hank walked around the front of the car to get to his door while the deviant detective followed after him. "What's wrong, kid? You suddenly went quiet."

"...There hasn't been any progress in locating the unknown knife wielding suspect targeting random strangers." Feeling glum about the incredibly stilted investigation, his collapse during the failed stakeout only rubbed salt into the wound, Connor opened the passenger side door of the Oldsmobile. The car was already running with the air conditioner cranked to the max as he sat down heavily in the seat. "Four more people have been attacked since the unsuccessful stakeout last week."

"I know it's hard to hear right now," joining Connor in the car and behind the steering wheel, Hank fastened his seatbelt and flashed Connor a knowing glance. "but stop putting so much damn pressure on yourself. You're not the only one working on this case."

"I'm aware. We're both taking the lead at the Central Precinct, while Lucas and Noreen are working on it from the Eastern Precinct."

"Don't forget Ben, Chris and Tina have been pitching in during their brief downtime, too." Backing the car down the driveway and onto the street Hank sounded almost obnoxiously calm about the whole ordeal. "Hell, even Fowler's been looking into the case from time to time. This afternoon Lucas and Noreen are going to drop by so we can work directly as a team and really start piecing this puzzle together."

"Even with two precincts working as one we're progressing-"

"Kid. Don't make me smack ya' in the back of the head."

Turning to face Hank as his brow scrunched in confusion Connor couldn't comprehend any reason for being struck. "Why would you strike me?"

"To get your attention when I say don't start obsessing over this case. We'll figure it out soon enough."

Feeling his jaw tic a little Connor carefully considered Hank's advice for a moment. "...Have you ever obsessed over a case?"

"A few times. It didn't solve it any faster, but I aged about five years in five weeks from the stress."

"Oh." Turning to face the windshield again Connor thought a little too much about what Hank had just said. "Based on your current appearance I'd estimate you've obsessed over at least twenty cases."

"Hey!" Giving the deviant a proud smirk Hank approved of the snarky comeback. "Don't you start callin' me old, young man. You're only a year old at this point."

"Not quite. In fourteen days will be the anniversary of my official date of activation, and effectively confirm myself to be one year of age."

"Good to know. Your birthday is officially August 15th then."

"...I don't have a birthday, Hank. Androids aren't born, they are created."

"You seriously think someone needs to give birth to you to have a birthday?"

"Yes. Hence the name of that particular anniversary."

"Yeah, yeah... You do realize that billions of forms of life are created and born through unconventional and even unnatural means every damn day, right?"

"Of course I know that."

"And you, and all of the others androids, get the same consideration. You're ALL born, or activated, and you ALL get a day to call your own."

"Why do humans focus so much on birthdays?"

"Beats me." Barely able to hide his sly smirk as he turned his face away from Connor to briefly look out his side window, Hank feigned innocence. "I was just makin' conversation..."

* * *

Clocking-in at his usual time Lucas greeted Noreen as his partner sipped at her morning cappuccino and stared at her terminal screen with an intense gaze. Focused on both the kittens being born back in the apartment, his unexpected phone call during his ride into the precinct, and now his search for a vehicle of his own, Lucas was evidently distracted as he sat down at his terminal screen to get to work. Keeping a close eye on the time while he checked over the active case with the unknown knife wielding suspect Lucas's blue L.E.D. flickered intermittently to yellow whenever he pushed his processors a little too hard. He was developing a nasty habit of trying to do too much too soon just like his big brother.

Setting aside her empty cup Noreen gave Lucas an odd look as she noticed the L.E.D. and the distant look in her partner's gray eyes. "Something wrong?"

"...What do you mean?" Unable to get the distant glaze out of his vision Lucas failed to deflect his partner's concern. "I'm fine."

"No, you're thinking about something." Too sharp to be fooled Noreen was getting a good read on her partner. "Is it the case?"

Admitting that he was a little preoccupied Lucas gave Noreen a small smile. "I'm of course focused on the case, but as of this morning my roommate's cat went into labor, and I'm waiting for an update on the kittens."

"Awwww! That's too cute!" As her warm cinnamon eyes lit up Noreen revealed that she was an animal lover and was apparently a cat person, too. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to get to play with a whole litter of kittens?"

"It simply never came up."

"How many is she supposed to have?"

"Four."

"That's a good number. Not too big to handle, and when it's time for the kittens to be put up for adoption it won't be such a shock when they get taken away."

"Do you wish to have a kitten?"

"I- Sure! I haven't had a pet in years, but now that I have an apartment that lets pets in the lease I'd love to give a furry little companion a home!"

"Then I'll be sure to let my roommate know."

"You gotta' let me see the pictures as soon as you can! Maybe I'll go ahead and get a puppy, too. That way they'll have a friend to play with while I'm working, and won't get lonely."

"That sounds like a good plan, Noreen. Thank you for volunteering to adopt one of the kittens." Returning his attention to the case Lucas opened up the file and noticed that Detective Edward Roscoe, one of the few officers to never say a single word to the deviant detective, was glaring at him as he crossed the bullpen. "Is there something else happening?"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems Detective Roscoe is very angry with my presence."

"Oh, that. Roscoe's just got a bug up his ass because Cap' didn't ask him to help with the case."

"...Between us and the Central Precinct's assistance there is no need for additional detectives to focus on it at the moment."

"Yeah, but Roscoe doesn't see it like that." Discreetly Noreen picked up a stubby little pencil from her desk, the tip of the pencil was touching the metal band securing the eraser to the end due how much it had been sharpened, and held it vertically between her index finger and thumb in a way that only Lucas could see it. "Roscoe is the type of guy who's insecure and thinks having a big case to solve is going to give him a big name and an even bigger 'reputation'."

Picking up on the metaphor perfectly Lucas did his best to hide his amused grin as Noreen tossed the pencil back into the small cup in the top right corner of her desk out of sight. "Now I understand."

"Don't let Roscoe try to weasel into our investigation. Too many cooks in the kitchen..."

Not wanting to deal with a testy detective first thing in the morning Lucas decided an early meeting at the Central Precinct was sorely needed. "Perhaps now is the time to meet with Lieutenant Anderson and Sergeant Wolf to compare notes."

"You read my mind." Grabbing her purse and car keys from the bottom right drawer of her desk Noreen gave Lucas a smug grin. "I'll drive."

* * *

Nearly rushing into the precinct through the front doors to escape the intense summer heat Connor and Hank stepped into the much cooler receptionist area, and passed through the security clearance to get to the bullpen as per usual. The moment Connor set foot in the opened work area he felt all eyes suddenly shift toward him while Hank took a casual step to the side as if he had been anticipating such a reaction. Unsure of what was happening, why it was happening or what he had done to elicit such a strange reaction from his colleagues and friends, Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to red with confusion and worry as he quickly began to over analyze the moment.

From behind the deviant detective Tina appeared and threw a handful of silver and gold confetti into the air around him in a celebratory style. "Happy birthday!"

"Happy... birthday?" Looking at the confetti drifting down from the air to the floor at his feet, and to the few strands that landed on his shoulder while being unable to see the bits that landed in his hair, Connor gave Tina a puzzled look while Chris and Ben placed a dark blue cake down on Connor's desk. The cake was small, round, had dark blue frosting and 'Happy Birthday Connor' written in white icing over the surface. "... _Me_?"

"Of course you!" Tina beamed as she pushed Connor toward his desk, the strays bits of confetti flying off his person as he abruptly moved. "We know you were first activated in August, and since we all could use a little cheering up these days, we decided to give you your first birthday party!"

"But my-"

Before Connor even had the chance to protest Hank put his left hand to Connor's right shoulder and brushed off the remaining shining confetti on the deviant's behalf. "I know that, and you know that, but _they_ didn't know that. Besides, I'm the one who said your birthday was 'August-something' when Tina asked when your birthday was a few weeks back. I forgot the exact date until you reminded me this morning."

"...Oh."

"Kid, just enjoy your cake and try not worry too much about the small details."

"Small details?"

"Like the exact date for your birthday. We'll know the right date for next year. Not to mention," eyeing the blue Thirium cake and the single lit candle glowing atop of the frosting Hank used his eyes to motion to the treat just waiting for Connor's attention. "the best way to throw a surprise birthday party is by having the party _way_ before the actual birthday itself."

"...I suppose so."

Tina practically dragged Connor over to the cake on his desk while the other officers briefly gathered around to see the display. Presenting the cake and the two small white gift bags on the desk in a theatrical manner Tina beamed and emphasized the big moment with a cheerful "Ta-da!" and then backed off. "This is all for you, Connor. Not only do we want to celebrate your birthday with you, but we want to show you how much we appreciate all the extra hard work you've been doing to help out since... you know."

"Yes." Understanding that Tina was referring to Gavin's accident Connor nodded and decided it'd be best to play the part of 'birthday boy' for everyone else's sake. As he settled into the role suddenly bestowed upon him Connor's L.E.D. cycled back to yellow and then to blue steadily. "I believe I understand."

"Great! Now make a wish and blow out the candle!"

"...A wish?"

"You know, something special that your heart wants." Sounding almost childlike in her explanation Tina was truly excited for the big moment on Connor's behalf. "You say it in your mind and blow out the candle."

"Why?"

"It's tradition! And if you blow out all the candles, or in your case, _candle_ ;" she pointed to the singular flame standing out against the dark blue frosting with a bright smile that rivaled the candle's glow. "your wish is guaranteed to come true!"

"...I'm not familiar with the custom of asking for wishes, but I doubt that's how it works."

"Only one way to find out!"

Hank agreed and gave Connor's shoulder a small pat again. "She's right, kid. Make your wish, blow out the candle and see what you got as gifts."

Pushing aside his anxiety induced discomfort Connor remained cooperative for the sake of the entire precinct. "...Very well."

Staring at the intensely bright orange flame for a moment longer Connor closed his eyes and tried to decide what he wanted to wish for. He didn't desire any monetary possessions, he had a safe home to live in, a motorcycle he was slowly modifying, a loyal dog and a calming fish, and he was currently resided with his best friend. The only other thing he even considered worthy of wanting seemed so farfetched and impossible, that in the end he decided that since wishing for anything was already so farfetched itself that he knew exactly what he should wish for.

Taking in a breath Connor opened his eyes and easily blew out the only candle as a round of applause sounded off in the bullpen. Glancing at the other officers Connor saw only smiles and a few eager eyes darting over to the breakroom where additional cake and a few other treats were also brought in for the humans to eat without getting sick.

There was only one angry face in the crowd and that belonged to Saxon as he sat at his desk alone and continued to work while everyone else enjoyed the small celebration. The brash officer was still in hot water due to his poor attitude and it appeared he had yet to make a proper attitude adjustment after being chewed up and spit out the week before.

"...Was that right?"

Shaking Connor's shoulder a little Hank gave the naive deviant a small smile. "Yes, son. That was right."

Appreciative of the positive affirmation Connor stood back and barely had time to react to Tina forcing the first gift bag into his hands. "All right, this is from me and unofficially Gavin."

"A gift? This is traditional as well?"

"You got it! Birthdays also mean the birthday honoree gets gifts alongside a cake. Go ahead! Check it out."

Wanting to continue to do things correctly for the sake of morale Connor took hold of the small paper bag and pushed aside the white tissue paper to peer inside the bag. Pulling out a small wooden box that had the name 'TESLA' carved into the lid Connor tilted his head curiously at the odd parcel until he heard a faint and rhythmic ticking inside.

"A clock?"

Opening the lid of the box Connor was greeted by a round analog clock face encircled with a wooden frame showing the current time. It was also encased in an aged gold square secured to the interior of the wooden box. A second smaller clock in the top left corner of the gold square ticked away the seconds while the first clock face showed the hour and the minutes. At the top of the aged gold were six small light bulbs designed to look like the tubes of older electronics. With the flick of a switch the time would be displayed in the six bulbs in orange digits that glowed brightly.

"This is... interesting. Thank you."

"I figured since you're such a punctual guy and you're sort of a man out of time, you know, being so advanced compared to us run-of-the-mill humans, that you'd like this piece of functioning contradiction. It's wooden, metal, analog and digital all at the same time!"

"I do like this, Tina. It's quite unique. I appreciate this."

"No problem! Now," pointing to Ben as the older detective passed over the second gift Tina gave Ben a nod and a grin. "open up Ben's gift so he can finally go get some cake out of the breakroom."

"Very well."

Putting aside his new clock Connor for a moment he accepted the second gift bag and peered down inside to view the second gift. Same as before he peeled back the tissue paper and saw a small white box tucked at the bottom of the bag. Picking the box out of the bag Connor opened the lid and eyed a silver coin encased in a round plastic protective shell. The coin itself was a minted 2017 Tuvalu Norse Goddesses Freya high relief coin. It was in pristine condition and gorgeous to behold.

"Detective Collins..." Impressed by the coin's condition and value Connor's L.E.D. flashed to yellow as he tried to return the generous gift to its giver. "I cannot possible accept this."

"Why not?" Holding up his right hand to keep Connor from passing it back over Ben chuckled a little. "Don't tell me you already got one!"

"No, I do not. The reason I cannot accept this is because of its rarity and value. It's far too generous for a birthday gift."

"Not at all."

"But..." The casual reaction truly perplexed Connor. "How?"

"A few years back I helped out a kind antique dealer when some punks broke into his store, smashed up the cases and tried to torch the place because he refused to haggle on the prices he had set. When I busted the punk and his former partner, who suggested the fire to not only cover the punks' tracks, but to claim insurance on the place, the owner promised to hook up me, and any cop in the city, with a good deal."

"And the coin?"

"I stopped by the other week, told him what I was doing and who I was looking to get a gift for, and he actually knew you."

All the more perplexed Connor didn't understand how that was possible. "...He did?"

"He said you were admiring his coins and the guitar up on the wall while looking for your brother last winter. It's kinda' rare these days to see anyone being so selfless like that, so you stuck out in his mind and he decided that this particular coin would be perfect for you."

Staring at the coin's face again Connor did a cybernetic search on Freya and her representation in Norse mythology. She was a goddess who represented love, war, beauty, gold, sex, fertility and a special magic that was supposed to tell and reshape the future. She was also someone who was bound to family and loyal to all of those she held dear. Freya was also a skilled warrior who often battled alongside her brother as she led the slain to paradise.

"...Thank you, Ben. This is exquisite."

"Don't mention it. Now if you'll excuse me. Tina's been taunting me with that chocolate cake the moment she brought it in from the bakery this morning, and I won't let her tease me a moment longer."

Truly grateful for both of his unexpected and very generous gifts Connor slipped his new coin into his right jean pocket for safekeeping, and placed the clock back into the gift bag to keep it out of sight until he could get it back to the house. As he placed the bag down in the bottom left drawer of his desk Connor noticed Lucas and Noreen heading his way and promptly greeted his little brother.

"Lucas, Noreen. I wasn't expecting to see you yet."

"It seemed more effective to stop by earlier than later anticipated due to a tense atmosphere." Remaining professional Lucas didn't name anyone or give away any details that would make a fellow officer look bad. "It appears we were a little too late to enjoy your birthday party, brother."

"You knew this was going to happen?"

"Hank called me this morning and told me what was going to happen. I was going to stop by the house later tonight to celebrate with you."

"At night? That seems rather late." Watching as Hank and the other officers converged on the breakroom seeking cake and other treats Connor tried to understand why Lucas would be stopping the house so late in the day. "Do you expect us to be working late into the night?"

"No, we plan on leaving at our usual time this evening unless we reach a breakthrough. This morning Lucky went into labor and I wish to see the kittens once I return to the apartment."

"Oh." Intrigued by the idea of a litter of kittens being born Connor's soulful brown eyes lit up a little. "That's good to know."

Hank returned to the desks with two plates of cake in his hands, one for himself and one for Noreen. "Kittens?" Handing over the second plate to Noreen as she stood beside Lucas, the senior detective gave Connor a stern glance. "Don't even think about bringing another pet into the house. I like cats just fine, but when they're little kittens and have a ton of energy they are exhausting to handle. Not to mention one might see Baron as a toy or a meal."

Happy to accept the cake Noreen took a bite and agreed with Hank entirely. "You're not wrong about that, but I haven't had a pet in so long I'm actually looking forward to dealing with a little furry monster attacking my toes when I'm trying sleep. It's hard to get annoyed with a kitten."

"You're taking one of the kittens from Gavin?"

"I'd love to! First I need to see the adorable little ones before I make my final decision. I'll do my best to avoid scooping up the whole litter and running of with them."

"Cool." Taking a bite of the cake Hank relished in the rich chocolatey goodness, then pointed at the Thirium cake still sitting on Connor's desk with a clean knife he took from the breakroom in his right hand. "Why don't you two boys try that special android cake? Maybe the sugar rush will help us solve the case a little faster."

Connor just gave Lucas an odd look before he accepted the offered knife and began slicing up the cake to finally taste it. Neither deviant needed to top off their Thirium reserves, but due to the special occasion they both decided to be polite and at least try to eat some of the blue tinted cake. After all, it wasn't the same deviant's birthday every day.

* * *

It was just before eleven in the morning when Lucky delivered her first kitten, and the second soon followed. Gavin was relieved to see Lucky quickly taking to her maternal instincts and taking care of the kittens by cleaning them up and chewing through their cords, while the two kittens squeaked rather loudly and sought milk while cuddling up in Lucky's warm soft fur. Subconsciously Gavin's left hand flexed nervously a few times as he anxiously waited for Lucky to deliver her final two kittens before he moved away from her sight. He used his right hand to text Aaron at the fire station to let him know that the kittens were on their way, and promised to send pictures soon.

The first kitten was a golden tabby with two white socks on its front paws, a white tip on its tail and a bright pink nose. The second kitten was a calico with an equally pink bright nose. It was difficult to tell with the kittens being so young, but Gavin was certain the golden tabby was a boy and the calico was a girl.

"Good girl, Lucky. You're almost done."

Just as he was about to text Lucas about the kittens Lucky delivered the third kitten, and noticed that it wasn't quite as lively as its siblings. The third kitten had a mostly black body with white socks on all four paws and a white patch of fur over its left eye. Sporting the same pink bright nose as its siblings the newest kitten had a malformation on its right front leg that made it look withered and incomplete.

"Oh, no... I hope this little guy isn't sick!"

When Lucky just chewed off the cord and started ignoring the little kitten Gavin quickly responded by using a clean white washcloth in his right hand to very gently pick the kitten up and very carefully clean it off and rub its chest and belly to get it to respond. As the kitten was warmed up slowly under Gavin's touch it began to squirm and squeak like its siblings, but Lucky still didn't pay it any mind.

"Shit. I don't know what to do for a sick little guy like this."

Placing the kitten back down with its siblings in hope that Lucky would change her mind and start tending to it Gavin called Aaron, and breathed a small sigh of relief when the final kitten was delivered. The fourth kitten was a maine coon like Lucky, and was completely healthy like the two firstborn kittens. This one Lucky was interested in tending to and nursing, while the third kitten was still being ignored.

"...Aaron, uh, the kittens are here. Y-Yeah, they're all alive but we might have a problem."

Seeing the little kitten being ignored and neglected broke Gavin's heart and he was suddenly determined to defy the odds and keep it alive.

"Could you pick up a few things and swing by my place real quick? Consider this an emergency call!"

* * *

With very little progress still being made on the case of the unknown suspect with the knife, the four investigating detectives worked in the quiet of a vacant interview room to try to make some form of breakthrough. While Connor, Hank and Lucas poured over the very sparse evidence that had been collected at each attack and read over the very limited witness statements for the umpteenth time, Noreen had gone out on a coffee run to get a pick-me-up for everyone. It was also pretty clear that Noreen just wanted an excuse to stretch her legs and clear her mind, which of course Hank had no objections to. Things were tense and the heat was making everything worse.

Connor leaned back in his chair and pulled the gifted antique coin from his jean pocket to examine the aged coin with a curious eye for a temporary distraction. It was such an odd gift and one that Connor truly did appreciate in a way he couldn't quite explain. Nervously rocking the coin back and forth over his index and middle knuckles of his right hand the deviant detective glanced up at Hank, who looked exhausted, and then to Lucas, who looked worried.

"Lucas?" Putting the coin back into his pocket Connor studied his brother's face curiously as the deviant's L.E.D. settled on yellow. "Is something wrong?"

"...I just received a text from Gavin." Confirming that he too had been distracted Lucas shared a bit of unfortunate news from Gavin. "The four kittens have all been born, but one of the kittens is unwell."

"Unwell how?" As he asked the question Connor noticed that Hank was now paying attention to the conversation as he too needed a break from the case for a minute.

"...It apparently has a malformed foreleg and Lucky is rejecting it."

Hank closed his tired eyes and let a low sigh from his nose as he rubbed his right hand over his forehead. "Shit, that's rough. It's nature, son." Resting his chin in his right palm as he leaned his elbow on the table Hank gave Lucas a sympathetic glance. "Sometimes one or two don't make it, sometimes it's an entire litter that doesn't make it, but it happens. It sucks all the same."

"Gavin is determined to help the kitten survive." Lucas stated as Noreen returned to the interview room with a recyclable cardboard carrier holding four freshly brewed drinks to be shared. She had a digital magazine tucked under her left arm and a scowl on her face. "He asked Aaron to bring him special items to ensure that he can assist the kitten and help it gain strength."

Noreen passed out the four drinks; two coffees for Hank and herself, and two Thirium-based smoothies for Connor and Lucas. Hearing the conversation only made her scowl deepen with worry. "Please don't tell me the litter didn't make it."

"Three of the kittens are thriving, whereas the fourth kitten is apparently struggling."

"Oh, no." Sitting down beside Lucas again as he confirmed the status of the kittens Noreen sighed and gave her partner a sympathetic look. "I hope it'll be okay."

"I'm sure it will. Gavin is far too determined to let the kitten perish."

"Yeah? That's good." Placing the magazine down on the table Noreen passed it over for the other detectives to see. "It's probably the only good news we'll hear all evening."

Hank took a look at the magazine article and sighed. "Ah, fuck. The press is naming this asshole with the knife 'The Shadow Blade'. The last thing we need is the media glorifying this sick-fuck."

"I showed it to Captain Fowler on my way back and he quickly made a phone call."

"Good ol' Jeffrey... He's even less tolerate of this type of shit than I am."

Connor's posture slumped as he realized that their lack of progress was beginning to get noticed by the city, and now the media was reporting it on every news broadcast and promoting it on the daily magazines. Whenever a serial killer or attacker gets any form of celebrity status it made tracking them down all the more difficult as many copy-cats seeking attention and people giving false confessions slowed progress even further.

Staring at the news article for a moment longer Hank pushed it aside and swore loudly. "Fuck it. Let's give the media something worth reporting and bust this case wide open."

Glancing over at his partner Connor arched his brow and asked Hank a simple question. "Overtime?"

"Overtime." Confirming the question in a bold tone Hank knew that time was of the essence. "Sorry about taking up your night on your 'practice birthday', son."

"I'm okay with this." Ever humble and eager to help people Connor wasn't upset by the sudden change in plans. "I'd rather spend my time focusing on this case rather than a night of self indulgence."

"Good answer." Turning to Lucas and Noreen across from the table Hank gave them both a questioning glance to see how they felt about the situation. "Are you two in?"

Lucas nodded as he sent a text to Gavin to inform him that he'd be returning to the apartment much later than he had anticipated. "Yes. I'm sure Gavin and Aaron will be able to handle the situation with the kittens without my assistance."

"I'm in, too." Noreen picked up her coffee and pointed to the contained caffeine with a smirk on her face. "Let's see if this coffee is worth the price and can keep me up all night on this damn case."

* * *

Busy with his own late night task back at the apartment Gavin informed Aaron of the situation, let him take as many pictures of the kittens as his phone could hold, gave him a grateful kiss and then promptly sorted through the supplies Aaron picked up during his emergency errands. While Lucky tended to her other three kittens without any complication after the rather quick delivery after a prolonged labor, Gavin sat on the floor beside the laundry basket with the rejected kitten carefully bundled up in a soft, clean white towel as he offered it a small bottle full of kitten formula. Being rejected or forgotten was something Gavin often took personally, and was determined to change for the better.

Struggling to feed the kitten with only one hand Gavin readjusted the towel to rest over his bionic left arm while awkwardly bending his right hand to support the bottle. The kitten was so small and weak that it couldn't find the bottle and suckle on the much needed formula.

"Hold on, little guy. I'll figure this shit out..."

Peering down at Lucky as she napped with the three kittens nursing easily at her side Gavin contemplated putting the kitten back with the rest of the litter, but was worried Lucky would become aggressive and might actually kill the kitten to keep it away. If Gavin couldn't find a way to feed the kitten it would starve.

"...Fuck it, fine."

Readjusting his posture as he leaned against the livingroom wall Gavin used his strong right hand to hold the kitten in the towel as he forced his bionic left hand to grip the bottle, and slowly lower it to the kitten's nose and mouth. After gently pressing the tip of the formula filled and warmed bottle to the kitten's nose and mouth the kitten finally latched on and began to reflexively suckle.

"That's it! There ya' go... Keep drinking just like that."

Through the towel Gavin could feel the kitten's normal and healthy left paw flexing and kneading against the material as the kitten instinctively nursed from the bottle and responded accordingly.

"Good, keep that up for about five minutes then you'll take a little break."

Looking at his phone sitting on the floor beside him Gavin sighed and knew he needed to set the alarm to go off hourly so he could check on the kitten, feed it and make sure it wasn't struggling to digest the formula. In that moment he really wished that Lucas was at the apartment since the deviant would be able to keep to a feeding schedule easier than a human, but until Lucas returned it was strictly Gavin's responsibility to keep the helpless kitten alive.

"Listen up, little guy. Tonight it's you and me against the whole world. The odds aren't great, but I think we can take 'em."

Keeping the bottle tilted at an appropriate angle Gavin made sure the formula continued to flow and that the kitten didn't struggle to nurse. It was a strange sight seeing the bionic arm responding to his every signal and behaving as his own true arm, but for now the abnormal sight would have to go unspoken as there was a far more pressing matter to be handled at the moment.

"...If I can overcome dealing with a fucked up arm then I know you can too, all right? You'll be okay as long as you got someone to look after ya', and right now I got nowhere else to be."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: The DPD decides to hold an Activation Day for Connor at the precinct. Dude has no idea.


	57. Backlash

Exhausted and struggling to keep his bloodshot hazel eyes open Gavin responded to his alarm going off again, and promptly checked on the tiny kitten he was trying to save. The little kitten was still alive and responding normally, but until it was at least a week old Gavin wasn't going to hold his breath or let his guard down. Warming up another dose of formula in a clean bottle Gavin carried the kitten over to the couch to sit on the soft furniture instead of the hard floor, and resumed feeding the tiny kitten and did his best to keep it warm while it nursed from the bottle. Wanting to lay down and sleep for more than one hour at a time Gavin yawned and made sure the kitten didn't drink too fast or lose its grip on the bottle as it nursed.

The apartment door opened very slowly and quietly as Aaron set foot inside to check on Gavin and the kittens. Spotting Gavin sitting on the couch with the kitten in the towel nursing from the bottle Aaron sat down beside Gavin and wrapped his arm around his shoulders to pull him up to his side.

"...The little guy is holding on." Gavin confirmed as he watched the formula slowly disappearing. He could still feel the strong front left paw kneading against the towel under his arm and that was good sign. "It's got a strong appetite and all of its reflexes are normal."

"That's good to know. How about you, how're you feeling?"

"I'm tired but this guy is more important than me."

"I'll say." The dark bags under Gavin's eyes emphasized the fatigue Gavin was experiencing. "Have you been up all night?"

"I... I guess." Turning to face Aaron beside him Gavin yawned again and realized how tired he truly was. "What time is it?"

"It's just after seven in the morning."

"Morning? Shit, I had no idea. I guess I went on autopilot."

"Surprised Lucas isn't out here helping with you."

"Lucas never came back. He's working overtime and trying to crack the case since the news got wind of what's happening."

"About that weird 'Shadow Blade' freak?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Son of a bitch. Talk about a fucked up situation."

"Yeah, undoubtedly."

Kissing Gavin's cheek Aaron admired his boyfriend using the bionic arm without complaint as he held onto the bottle to feed the newborn kitten. "So, it looks like you're adapting to the prosthetic arm just fine."

"Yeah... It comes in handy. Don't make a pun or joke!"

Resisting the urge to crack such a joke Aaron ran his hand down the bionic arm and then back up to Gavin's shoulder. "Looks good on you, too."

"It'll look better when I activate the skin again."

"Why not do it now?"

"...It feels weird. I'm not used to it yet and I don't want to be scratching at it while I'm dealing with the kitten." Pulling the bottle away as the kitten finished nursing Gavin again gently used the towel to rub the kitten's lower belly to ensure proper digestion was happening, and bundled it back up into the towel to keep it warm. "Lucky bastard gets to eat and sleep all day while other people pamper it. What a life to be born into."

"You're exhausted." Very lightly Aaron took the bundled kitten from Gavin's arms and held it in his own. Immediately falling in love with all the kittens when he saw them Aaron was more than happy to feed the little kitten himself. "Lay down on the couch and I'll take over for a while."

Laughing a little Gavin put the empty bottle down on the coffee table and stretched his sore neck and shoulders. "Well, I guess the good news is if we ever adopt a kid we'll have plenty of practice with feeding schedules."

Agreeing entirely Aaron carried the tiny kitten in the towel over to the recliner and sat down as the kitten fell into a formula induced slumber. "As long as I'm not the one who physically delivers the kid I'll change every poopy diaper and take over every two a.m. feeding when the time comes."

"Good thing neither of us have a womb! That'll stop the 'who carries the kid' argument before it even begins."

"Lay down and sleep." Smirking at Gavin as the sleepy detective rubbed his right palm over his tired face Aaron insisted he get some rest. "I'll keep an eye on things and make sure all of the kittens are taken care of."

"Thanks." Falling to his right side over the length of the couch Gavin yawned again and closed his eyes. "Could ya' almost make sure Lucky has extra food? She needs to keep up the calories while nursing."

"Sure. When I get up to get this little guy fed in an hour I'll fill up her bowl, too."

Closing his eyes Gavin let out a soft sigh as his body began to relax. "You're the best."

"Damn right.

"...Love you."

"I love you, too. Now shut up and go to sleep."

Drifting off fairly quickly Gavin let exhaustion win and let sleep take over. "...Okay."

Watching as Gavin's breaths slowed and evened out a steady rhythm Aaron stared at the bionic arm hanging limp over Gavin's side toward the couch and then smirked again. The way Gavin was using the arm and using it to handle such a delicate task as nursing a helpless kitten was truly a sight to behold.

"You know something?"

Whispering to the kitten Aaron's adoring eyes never left Gavin's person.

"I think after you're out of the woods I'm going to go ahead and do it."

Moving his right hand to his jean pocket Aaron clutched at the tiny object he had been keeping on his person for several weeks now as if it were a lifeline.

"I'm going to propose to that man. Gavin, the love of my life..."

* * *

Making very slow but effective progress on their investigation the four detectives struggled to keep their eyes open as exhaustion wore them to the bone. After revisiting the witness statements and noting the exact locations where each disabled camera's view was limited, the quartet determined that their suspect was in fact a human at five foot eleven in height and was wearing a dark jacket at every attack. Unable to see the suspect's face with the surrounding cameras that were still active the quartet could only hope to trail the suspect back to where ever they had come from prior to the attacks, but it was difficult to trail a single unknown person throughout the entire city just to get a glimpse of their face.

Needing a break and a quick minute to stretch out his cramped up back Hank walked out of the interview room alongside Noreen as the two humans sought coffee during that early and exhausting morning. Connor and Lucas hung back in the interview room as they cybernetically scanned through the available footage to the best of their ability while their human counterparts took a break.

"It's surprisingly difficult to monitor the security feed of the entire city through the functioning cameras that surround the disabled cameras." Connor's L.E.D. was flashing in yellow as he actively checked through the footage in an attempt to locate the suspect before they struck again. The yellow color often indicated active processors, but in Connor's case it also indicated his own fatigue. "I may have narrowed down their location, but until we can identify the suspect I cannot say for certain."

"My scan isn't any different than yours." Lucas confirmed that the lack of a definitive answers wasn't a one sided endeavor. "I'm going to speak with Gavin for a moment. I'm certain that Aaron is at the apartment and assisting Gavin with the kittens by now. I'll be outside the rear entrance for just a moment if you need me."

Nodding as he rose from his chair Connor took his leave of the interview room for a moment as well. "I'm going to make certain that Hank and Noreen aren't too tired to continue with the investigation."

Within the breakroom Hank was pouring himself and Noreen fresh cups of coffee and checking through the remaining treats from the previous day's little celebration. Discovering that the sheet cake from the previous day still was inside the refrigerator and still had a small amount left, Hank eyed the sugary treat for a moment then turned away from it. The idea of eating pure sugar on top of the coffee was all it took to make Hank's stomach turn.

Next to the cake was a tray of fresh fruit and vegetables on offer as well, and much more appealing alternative. Grabbing a red delicious apple Hank looked at Noreen over his shoulder and held it up in his right hand for her to see. "Need something to eat?"

Seeing the ripe and fresh fruit Noreen couldn't resist its temptation. "Please."

Giving the apple a simple toss Hank grabbed an orange out of the refrigerator as Noreen easily caught the apple with both hands and then ran it under the cool tap in the community sink to rinse it off. "Glad everyone around here is addicted to sugar. You can always find the healthy shit left behind when you actually want to eat it." Setting the orange aside Hank looked for the large knife to cut through the rind, but didn't see it anywhere. "Guess they used our one knife for the cake. Friggin' sugar addicts also suck at putting shit back when they're done."

"Tell me about it." Drying off the apple with a paper towel Noreen took a big bite and began to feel more alert as the healthy sweetness perked up her taste buds. Locating the knife in the sink Noreen passed it over to Hank to take and use. "At my precinct there is ALWAYS coffee brewing and I have a nasty habit of indulging in it. If it wasn't for the coffee in the breakroom I think my entire paycheck would end up in the coffee house tip jar on my block."

"Connor keeps track of the coffee here, so I can't drink as much as I used to. In a way I'm grateful, but I'll never admit it to the kid."

Hearing his name Connor approached the breakroom to check in with Hank, only to have Tina suddenly cut him off and drag him toward her desk by his right wrist. Following after the young officer without any protest Connor noticed the distressed look on her face and whispered in a discreet manner to address the odd situation.

"Tina? What's wrong?"

"It's that Saxon guy." Motioning toward her desk with her eyes Tina set about typing on her keyboard and brought up a strange image on her terminal screen for Connor to see. "He's been glaring at me all week and last night when you guys went into the interview room last night he got really weird."

"'Weird'?" Having heard no other complaint about the officer Connor was genuinely surprised by the claim. "Weird, how?"

"He started muttering under his breath about 'people sticking their noses where they don't belong' and said something about 'people getting what they deserved for disrespecting' him... It's fuckin' weird!"

"Have you told Captain Fowler of his behavior?"

"Yeah, last night before he left. I carried a tablet into the office and made a show of presenting it to him so I could report that little creepy turd without him noticing."

"That was a wise precaution."

"And there's this vid- Shit!" As she tried to bring up a small surveillance video of interest the file failed to open up properly. "I have to try again with the tablet."

"Tina, what's so important?"

"Just... I think I might be seeing things and I want someone with an objective opinion on the matter." Picking up her tablet screen from the corner of her desk Tina gave Connor a pleading glance. "Could you please meet me in the interview room in a few minutes? I'm just..." Peering at Saxon again as the constantly angry officer sat at his desk with an terse gleam in his hollow eyes as he fumed behind his own terminal screen. "Please?"

"I understand. I will meet you in the interview room in two minutes, I just need to speak to Hank for a moment."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Stepping away from Tina's desk as she made her way across the bullpen with the tablet in her hands Connor finally met with Hank and Noreen still inside the breakroom. Scanning over the two humans Connor was relieved to see that neither were physically too exhausted after pulling their all-nighter in the interview room, and were getting something to eat. Hank was finishing off his orange and tossed the peel in the trash while Noreen did the same with the apple core, but despite the coffee and food they both seemed ready to get some sleep.

Approaching the duo Connor addressed his partner in a concerned manner behind a mask of composure. "Do you need to clock-out and rest? Your vitals aren't critical, but you shouldn't push yourself physically to the brink of collapse."

"I'm fine, kid." Motioning to the orange peel sitting in the trashcan Hank reminded the deviant he knew how to take care of himself. "I just need another ten minutes or so, and I'll be good to go." As he spoke Hank noticed Saxon enter the breakroom and scrounge around for something to snack on, only to let out a frustrated growl and take his leave of the breakroom as quickly as he entered. "What's with that prick, now?"

Also aware of Saxon's poor behavior upon his entrance to the breakroom Connor informed Hank of the odd complaint against that particular officer. "Tina stated he's been acting weird since the previous day and night's shifts."

"Yeah? Tough shit, we're all tired. You don't see other detectives slammin' shit around like a pissy toddler." Chuckling a little Hank shook his head and gave Noreen a casual shrug of his shoulders as he brought her up to speed on Saxon's problems. "Besides, the lazy fucker got himself put on mandatory overtime to pick up the slack he dropped on everyone else for the past month."

"I'm going to go speak with Tina in private regarding his manner. As of the moment my cybernetic search through the surveillance footage has yielded no results, which means I have time."

"Take your own break, kid. You earned it."

Noreen chimed in with her own take on the situation. "Tell Lucas to do the same. I don't want to know what a sleep-deprived deviant looks like."

"I will do so. I'll see you in ten minutes."

Stepping back out of the breakroom Connor saw Ben and Chris clocking-in for the morning and, unlike Hank and Noreen, the two detectives actually looked well rested. The duo were ready to take care of the case in the event that active detectives needed to back off for a while, but it didn't look like they'd ever have the chance since the currently investigating detectives were bound and determined to finally crack the case.

The energy was high in the precinct and then suddenly tense as Connor approached the interview room where Tina was waiting for him. Despite knowing that the lights were on when he left the interview room, and he knew Tina would never turn the lights off if she was inside the room. Sliding the door open Connor entered the interview room only to hear and feel something 'crunch' under his shoe.

Looking down Connor saw Tina's tablet screen on the ground with a large crack over the surface of the screen. As Connor's brown eyes locked onto the tablet at his feet the deviant was promptly bombarded with a very distinct and noxious scent hanging thick in the air.

Blood.

Glancing about the dark interview room with his L.E.D. now in red Connor quickly located Tina laying on her side and stomach on the floor on the opposite side of the room, just beyond the table. As his eyes locked onto her wide and fear filled brown eyes Connor made a step toward her as she let out a choked gasp and looked at something, or someone, standing behind the deviant.

Sensing the second presence in the room too late due to the shock of seeing Tina laying in a pool of her own blood, Connor could only let out a shocked gasp of his own as he felt a sharp burning pain enter his abdomen once, twice, a third time and then a fourth time. The person who had attacked Tina had either come back to the interview room to finish her off, or had been laying in wait for someone to come look for Tina, and had now attacked Connor.

As the searing pain tore through his abdomen Connor's vision faltered and was bombarded with red warnings regarding the severe damage to his frame, his biocomponents and severe Thirium loss due to the critically damaged lines running through his torso. Stumbling forward one step Connor tried and failed to support himself upright against the table with his right hand while his left hand pressed to his bleeding abdomen. Too weak, stunned and in too much pain to even call out for help Connor collapsed to the floor on the opposite side of the table of Tina, and too began to bleed out as he laid on his stomach.

Instinctively Connor rolled from his stomach and onto his back as he reached his Thirium covered left hand out toward Tina, his vision clearing just enough to see the dying officer laying inches from himself, as she too reached her blood covered left hand out toward him. Their bloodied fingertips just barely caressed one another as their strength ebbed away and the two detectives lost consciousness while laying in an blossoming puddles of their own blood.

The attacker slipped back out of the interview room, silent as death itself, and out of sight as the two detectives bled to death just inches from where they had attacked and struck from behind.

* * *

Stepping out of the breakroom herself feeling more awake and alert Noreen leaned back a little and tried to stretch out her back, neck and shoulder muscles after sitting in the hard chair in the interview room for so long. Letting out a small sigh Noreen glanced down the corridor back toward the breakroom in time to see an officer forcing the backdoor of the precinct open with a forceful jerk, just seconds before Lucas stepped back inside the precinct. From the distance Noreen could see the confused look on her partner's face and knew just witnessed something truly interesting.

Heading back down the corridor to meet with her partner Noreen suddenly stopped as she caught sight of something red staining the door of the interview room to her right. Small drops of the same red substance were on the carpet just outside the door as well. Pressing her fingertips to the red stains Noreen quickly recognized the substance as blood and her eyes went wide as she forced the door open quickly to step inside the room to investigate.

"Lights!" Shouting the command as she entered the dark interview room Noreen was also hit with the blood smell in the air and let out a small started scream as she saw the two bloody bodies laying on the floor. "Oh... Fuck! O-OFFICERS DOWN!" Stepping out of the doorway just long enough to get everyone's attention in the bullpen Noreen was moved aside by Lucas as he came running down the corridor and rushed into the interview room to examine the scene for himself. "WE NEED PARAMEDICS AND TECHNICIANS IN HERE, NOW! OFFICERS DOWN!"

"C-Connor?!" Lucas dropped to his knees beside his unconscious brother and promptly pressed his right palm down over Connor's chest to gauge his waning vitals before he pulled open the Thirium soaked buttons of Connor's blue stained dress shirt. The sight of the four deep, snaking and damaging wounds marring Connor's torso stole Lucas's words for a only moment. "...He's been stabbed."

The first stab wound started at the base of Connor's left 'ribcage', the second was just below it and connected to the first creating a single long wound that stretched toward his navel. The third wound was just below it and at a matching angle, while the fourth stab wound pierced Connor's right side on the other side of the navel in a horizontal manner. All of the wounds were deep, bleeding and the biocomponents beneath had been physically compromised.

"Brother!" Shouting a command to the downed deviant Lucas tried to get a reaction while fighting to keep his emotions in check. "Open your eyes!"

No response.

Noreen managed to get to Tina's side in two quick strides as she too knelt down and checked over the downed officer. Tina had been stabbed at least three times in the abdomen, once in her left side and had a worrisome laceration over her left jugular vein. Pressing her right hand to the side of Tina's bleeding neck while using her left hand to apply as much pressure to Tina's bleeding abdomen without actually moving her Noreen held her breath and kept her nausea courtesy of the egregious amount of blood at bay.

"...Looks like Tina's been stabbed, too. I can't see her stomach and I don't want to move her."

A flurry of activity filled the interview room as Hank stormed into the room to check things over, paused and paled for only a second, then proceeded to grab onto the end of the table in the middle of the room to pulled it back to create more room around the downed officers. As space was created it was filled quickly by the medics from the infirmary on the third floor, and Joel, who had gotten the word of a technician being needed, as he raced down from the dispensary with his emergency satchel over his right shoulder.

"Lucas, Noreen," peering down at Connor's bloody form and then to Tina a few inches away Hank was genuinely shocked at the sight. "what the fuck happened?!"

Speaking up in a level tone Lucas told the senior the detective the grim truth. "They were attacked and stabbed. I believe the attacker left through the backdoor just prior to my return."

"Fucking hell!" Shrugging off his dress shirt Hank chose to assist Tina since both Lucas and Joel were helping Connor, and pressed the waded up shirt against Tina's abdomen to help apply pressure to her bleeding wounds. "How in the fuck did this even happen?!"

"...Unknown."

Captain Fowler peered inside the interview room and swore at the sight of two officers covered in blood laying on the floor with a swarm of medics and other officers trying to keep them as stable as possible. Swearing in aggravation the seasoned Captain took a step back and began barking orders. "Put the whole damn building on lockdown! No in and no one out, unless they're paramedics or E.F.T's! Check every room, lock every door and check every corner for whatever the fuck was used to cut those two up! Check the cameras and lockdown the parking garage! Move your asses!"

With Lucas's help Joel was able to cover the bleeding wounds in Connor's abdomen under thick sterilized towels, and hook him up to a portable Thirial activity monitor. The monitor showed a rapid and weak Thirium pump rate with a critically low Thirium pressure and volume. Due to the rapid and significant Thirium loss Joel had to start an external line of fresh Thirium connecting to the bend of Connor's right arm to try to bring his volume back up to a more stable event.

"Shit, he's in insipid shock and unresponsive." Joel noted as he used his audioscope to listen to Connor's bloody chest. "Rapid beat and normal ventilation rate." Moving the bell of the audioscope away from Connor's chest and toward Connor's abdomen Joel visibly winced as he could actually hear all the bleeding and the damaged biocomponents struggling to repair and reactivate themselves. "Severe internal hemorrhaging. Lucas, connect to his system and try to awaken him. He needs to manually deactivate certain functions in order to power up his self healing program."

Lucas removed the artificial skin from his right palm and pressed it down against Connor's bare chest to establish a firm connection. "...I can connect to his processor but he isn't responding."

"Keep trying to wake him up."

The paramedics arrived before the E.F.T.'s and quickly entered the interview room to tend to Tina. As the gurney was wheeled over to the wall near where Tina was laying the true severity of the situation was coming to a head. Tina hadn't responded to anyone calling her name or applying pressure to her wounds. She was completely pale and limp as she was carefully rolled onto her back to have her injuries examined by the four medics gathered around her.

Hank was still holding his shirt against Tina's abdomen and was watching Connor remaining quiet and unresponsive on the floor. As much as he wanted to grab onto Connor's shoulders and shake him awake Hank knew that the best thing he could do was assist Tina and trust Lucas and Joel to save the stabbed deviant's life.

Focused on Connor only as he wasn't a paramedic of any kind, Joel pulled out his penlight and lifted up Connor's eyelids to check his pupils one at a time. "Both ocular relay units are-"

Connor's head jerk away from the light and Joel's hands as his system was forced back online and he took in deep shuddering breaths as his wide eyes darted about the interview room in a panicked motion. Struggling to regain his bearings and access his most recent recorded memory before being suddenly forced into emergency stasis mode Connor's eyes went wide and his chest rose and fell rapidly with panicked breaths.

"Connor! Connor," Joel leaned over the deviant as he tried to get Connor's full attention. "look at me. I need you to respond to my voice."

Letting out a pained breath Connor was instantly aware of the intense burning pain in his abdomen and tried to lift his shaking hands to press to his bleeding stomach. Connor's heart rate began to pick up as his breathing hastened alongside it as he realized what had happened. "...M-My stomach. S-Stabbed!"

"We know." Joel sympathized as he watched the E.F.T.'s enter the room as Chris directed them to the correct location. "You and-"

A loud yell of absolute pain echoed out of the room as Connor's enhanced software and the new update made the pain he was suffering nearly unbearable. Tears filled his wide soulful brown eyes as he let out the scream and tried to curl around himself on his side. Joel and Lucas's hands kept Connor from moving and continued to hold the bandages to his wounds while the E.F.T.'s proceeded to place the second gurney beside the other wall as they quickly began assessing Connor's condition as well.

Lucas put both hands on Connor's shoulders to hold him down and did his best to keep his brother calm. "Connor, you're going to be okay. Lay still."

Opening his eyes again Connor caught sight of Tina's pale face laying a few feet away as the medics worked to get her stabilized before putting her down on the first gurney for transport. Due to his low power and pain Connor was unable to focus his vision for longer than a few seconds at a time. "...I-Is that Tina?!"

"Yes." Confirming that Connor was seeing Tina laying in her own blood, Lucas helped the E.F.T.'s secure an oxygen mask over Connor's nose and mouth to help his core remain cool due to the damage to his thermal regulator. "Tina's still alive, she's being tended to as of the moment. Lay still."

"...Sh-She was trying to t-tell me something."

"Connor, don't talk."

"...Wanted to sh-show me something."

"Please! Save your energy." Moving to the side Lucas gave the E.F.T.'s all the room they needed to hook Connor up to their own portable Thirium activity monitor and cut away his already destroyed dress shirt to get full clearance to Connor's upper body. As the Thirium pressure cuff was wrapped around Connor's exposed left bicep Lucas watched the digital display show disturbingly low red tinted numbers. "You need to stay calm and let us help you."

"...H-Help Tina!" Unable to focus his vision Connor couldn't see the paramedics working quickly and efficiently to stem the bleeding wounds, stabilize her low blood pressure and secure an oxygen mask over her face as well. Tina's neck and her abdomen were wrapped up under thick bandages that rivaled a mummy but Connor couldn't see them. "Tina needs-"

"Son." Hank could see Connor trying to get up from the floor and being less than cooperative even as the E.F.T.'s, Joel and Lucas tried to hold him down. "Tina is being helped and so are you. You need to lay still and just cooperate this time."

"Sh-She needs..."

With Tina now on the gurney and being wheeled out of the interview room Hank proceeded to help keep Connor still while the E.F.T.'s did everything in their power to keep Connor's condition from degrading during the transport to the Zeta Facility. "You need help, too." Refraining from putting his bloody hands anywhere on Connor's person to try to comfort him Hank just used the 'dad voice' to keep control over the situation. "You'll be okay."

"D-Did you see them?"

"See?" Working with Lucas and Joel beside him Hank helped lift Connor up from the floor and place him on the second gurney for transport. "The person who attacked you?"

"Y-Yes."

"No, son." Watching the security straps being placed and secured over Connor's chest, thighs and shins Hank took in a deep and calming breath. "No one saw a thing. Did you see the attacker's face?"

"No... They attacked me..." Taking in a deep and shuddering breath it was clear Connor was losing strength quickly. "from behind."

"You were both attacked from behind? How did that happen?"

"...T-Tablet." Closing his eyes as he continued to lose strength Connor's teary and glassy eyes began to slowly slip shut. "...Ch-Check the... tablet."

With the two gurneys and the teams of paramedics, medics and technicians now out of the blood soaked room Hank took a step forward to follow after the two gurneys, only to notice the heavily damaged tablet laying on the floor near the doorway. Grabbing the fragile and damaged piece of equipment up from the floor Hank stared at the blank cracked screen, and felt his heart skip a beat.

Whatever was on the tablet may have been lost after sustaining serious damage.

"Lucas." Hank passed the tablet over to him to take before he too left the room. "Salvage this and figure out what makes this thing so damn important."

"I will do so." Accepting the tablet Lucas's L.E.D. cycled in yellow rapidly as he exited the interview room to follow after his brother as he was wheeled out of the precinct, and toward the android unique ambulance parked out front. "...I need to focus on Connor first."

Just as Hank himself was about the leave the interview room he felt a soft hand on his right shoulder holding him back. Turning to see Noreen's worried face staring up at him Hank sighed and stayed back for a moment to speak with her. "...I need to go and be with Connor and Lucas at the facility. Can you handle this investigation?"

"Lieutenant, it'd be my honor to find the sick son of a bitch who did this. You can count on me."

"Thank you."

"What about Tina's family?"

"Her sister and mother live in another city, and her father is deceased."

Noreen's mind immediately went to the next appropriate person. "...Gavin?"

Knowing that Gavin was in fact Tina's primary medical proxy because of him being closer than her family, and because of how much she trusted him, Hank sighed and put his hands to his hips. "Yeah. Gavin needs to know."

"I'll call him."

"No, don't. I'll tell Fowler to call Gavin's boyfriend and pass on the message. Aaron's a firefighter so he can handle this shit, and he'll stay calmer than Gavin. You just work with Chris and Ben to figure out where this fucker went, and then drag his sorry ass back in here so we can kick it."

"Yes, sir. It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

Sitting in the recliner soft as he fed the kitten from the bottle right on schedule Aaron couldn't help but make small noises at the kitten as its purely adorable presence was enough to make even a heart of stone turn to fluff. Glancing up at Gavin still sleeping on the couch Aaron gave his tired boyfriend a smile as the kitten continued to nurse from the bottle, and knead on the towel. Everything was peaceful in that moment as the early morning went about seemingly as usual until Aaron's phone began to ring in his pocket, effectively disturbing the peaceful atmosphere.

Readjusting the kitten and the bottle with his left hand to use his right hand to fish his phone from his pocket, Aaron glanced at the display screen. Seeing that it was a call from Captain Fowler, his number being stored shortly after things got serious with Gavin, Aaron readily answered the call as he felt his stomach drop the moment he saw the name.

"Yes, Captain?"

Holding the phone to his right ear Aaron spoke in an even tone as he listened to the information with a nauseating pit forming in his dropped stomach.

"Y-Yes, I understand. I'll tell Gavin and-" Pausing to listen carefully Aaron remained attentive. "No, sir. I won't let him leave the apartment with a gun. Yes, sir. I will take every precaution necessary. I'll do whatever I can do to help."

Ending the call Aaron watched as the kitten finished off the formula and used his shaking hands to make sure it was digesting properly, then rose from the recliner very slowly. Placing the kitten wrapped up in the towel down on the safe and warm piece of furniture Aaron walked over to Gavin and put his right palm down on Gavin's slowly rising and falling chest.

"Gavin?" Slipping his phone into his pocket with his left hand Gavin raised his voice to get Gavin to wake up. "Gavin! It's important."

Snapping his hazel eyes open Gavin sat upright quickly and awkwardly as he dragged his right hand over tired eyes and took in a deep breath. "What? Did something happen to the kitten?"

"No, the kitten's fine. It's just... I got a call from Captain Fowler just now."

"Fowler? What does he-" The worried gleam in Aaron's green eyes told Gavin that the call wasn't a courtesy call, and one of a very serious nature. "What happened?"

"This morning Tina and Connor were attacked."

"Attacked?! What happened?!"

"I wasn't told anything specific, but I do know that Tina is being taken to Saint Mercy for treatment."

"...Hospital?" Shooting to his feet Gavin's face paled and his body began to tremble with a mixture of worry and anger. "Shit! I need to go be with her!"

"I know you do, take a deep breath and let it out slowly. You won't be help to anyone if you're too wound up to think clearly."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! This is my fa-"

"No!" Grabbing onto both of Gavin's hands Aaron held tight and spoke calmly. "I have no idea what the hell happened this morning, but I do know you're in NO WAY responsible for what happened to Tina. Breathe, change your clothes and hail a cab to take you to the hospital."

"Y-Yeah, okay. You're right..." Staring at Aaron for a moment as he dragged his right hand over his stubble marred chin Gavin breathed slowly and then looked at the bundled up kitten in the chair behind him. "Shit. I can't leave that little guy alone."

"It'll be okay, Gavin. I'll stay here and make sure the little guy is doing okay. You go and do the same for Tina."

"You're the best."

Giving Aaron a quick kiss Gavin turned on his heels to hurry down the hallway to change into clean clothes and grab his own phone to keep on his person. There was a single text message left unread and recently sent from Lucas. Checking over the message Gavin tensed up then let out another calm breath to keep himself from losing his cool.

' _Tina will make it_. _Be strong for her_.'

"Strong... Right."

Slipping on a clean pair of jeans, a clean green t-shirt and then a thick black hoodie to cover up the bionic arm. He wasn't ready or knowledgeable enough to remove it without hurting himself or breaking the arm by accident. Able to slip on his shoes and tie the laces for the first time since the car accident Gavin grabbed his wallet and his gun before making his way back into the livingroom to leave.

"Please keep in touch at all times." Holding up his phone for a moment Gavin slipped into his back pocket and gave Aaron a pleading stare. "You're my rock."

"Like you even need to ask."

Giving Aaron another kiss Gavin walked toward the door only to be stopped by Aaron grabbed his right arm to hold him back.

"Hold on."

"Aaron? What're you-"

"Gun." Holding out his right palm Aaron gave Gavin a knowing glance. "You know better."

"Fuckin-" Pulling the gun out of the back of his waistband and handed it over to Aaron to keep. "You're right... Just an instinct, you know?"

"I know. Go on. Go to the hospital and keep Tina company until she's free to go home."

"Yeah, thanks. I love you, Aaron."

"And I love you, Gavin. Now go be a hero to Tina and try not to kill any doctors while you wait."

Pulling open the front door Gavin gave Aaron a terse glance before stepping outside of the apartment. "No promises!"

* * *

In the back of the ambulance Connor stared blankly at the ceiling of the large bodied emergency vehicle as the two E.F.T.'s hovered over him, and Joel diligently documented the wounds in Connor's abdomen to do his part in bringing justice to the two assaulted officers. Lucas was sitting on the bench beside Connor and was trying to keep his brother as lucid as possible during transport. The bleeding hadn't slowed despite the pressure being actively applied to the wounds and Connor's Thirium pressure was steadily dropping while his system struggled to compensate for the extreme Thirium loss. Blinking slowly as his soulful brown eyes glazed over Connor was beginning to slip into emergency stasis mode for a second time.

Lucas saw the distant look in his brother's eyes and spoke to him in a firm tone to keep him awake. Shaking Connor's left shoulder to keep the deviant awake for as long as possible the deviant tried to think on his feet on how to properly handle the situation.

"Pressure's dropping and stress level rising." The older of the two male E.F.T.'s reported as he added a second pouch of Thirium to the line to keep up Connor's Thirium pressure for as long as possible. "He needs Thirium and incrassation."

The second E.F.T. responded by opening a large bottle of the orange tinted liquid and lifted up the bandages from Connor's wounds just enough to get a good look at them. Slowly pouring the contents of the incrassation compound into the blue bloody wounds to try to get the bleeding to stop the second E.F.T. replaced the bandages to resume applying pressure.

Connor let out a hiss of pain and began to struggle against the restraints as the stinging cold from the compound brought him out of his fog.

"Connor, stay awake for us, brother." Lucas leaned down so Connor could see his face. Watching the interior of the plastic oxygen mask fog up and clear with Connor's steady breaths reminded Lucas that the breathing was a good sign - it meant his ventilation program was still functioning. "We're twenty-two seconds away from the facility."

Speaking in a low voice somewhat muffled by the plastic mask Connor's mind was only focusing on a single thing. "...T-Tina."

"Tina has just arrived at the emergency entrance of Saint Mercy and is being cared for." Cybernetically Lucas checked in with the deviant receptionists at the hospital for an update on the wounded officer. "Her vitals are still strong."

"...Sh-She is-"

"Please refrain from speaking. You must save your strength." Feeling the ambulance come to a gentle stop and then back up toward the emergency entrance to the Zeta Facility, Lucas spoke to Connor in a calm and understanding tone. "We're at the facility. You'll be treated and afterward you can see Tina."

The rear doors of the ambulance were forced open from the outside as Abby and Barry appeared in the opened doors. Helping the E.F.T.'s to lower the gurney down to the ground outside the emergency vehicle Abby stood on the side of the gurney as it was wheeled through the sliding emergency doors and leaned over her deviant patient worriedly.

"Thirium pressure is down to one-hundred over seventy." Joel stated as he and Lucas walked alongside the gurney, his right hand hold the portable Thirial activity monitor as he walked. "Thirium pump rate is holding at one-seventeen. Ventilation rate is twenty-four. Core temperature is hovering at one-hundred point two degrees, and his stress level is up to eighty-four percent. Four deep penetrating abdominal wounds inflicted by an unknown weapon."

"Connor?" Abby spoke to the deviant directly as she pulled her penlight from the breast pocket of her blue scrubs. Shining the light one at a time into Connor's pupils Abby gauged his alertness and overall responses to the waking world around him. "Connor, hold on. I need you to keep awake for as long as possible. We're taking you right into the emergency repair ward and we're going to take care of you."

Lucas nervously accompanied Connor right into the pre-op section of the facility to be readied for the emergency repairs. "You're in good hands, Connor. I'll stay close by at all times."

Connor blinked slowly as he looked up at Lucas and let out a small breath. "...Hank?"

"He's following in the car. He wasn't cleared to ride in the back of the ambulance with you."

"...T-Tell him that I-"

"You can tell him whatever you want to say to his face." Refusing to let Connor offer final words Lucas fought to drill survival into Connor's head. "You'll see him after you're out of repairs."

Abby and Barry worked quickly to exchange the monitoring equipment attached to Connor from what the E.F.T.'s provided to their own sterilized equipment in the repair ward. While the E.F.T.'s packed up their equipment and transferred Connor from their gurney and onto the repair table Abby withheld her grimace as blood seeped around the pressure bandages wrapped around Connor's torso.

"Barry, get him ready for stasis mode." Taking control over the situation Abby looked at Joel and gave him a nod. "Do you need anything from him before he goes under?"

"No, I have the wounds documented." Replying in a rather glum tone Joel reluctantly took a step back from his friend. "...The precinct is going to need help checking through the cameras to figure out how this happened. Once I'm back in my office I'll send over my report so you can compare notes."

"Right, thanks."

Feeling Joel give his arm a small pat as he took his leave of the pre-op area Lucas stayed beside Connor and helped Barry get the bleeding deviant ready for the impending emergency repairs. "You have no reason to worry about anything, brother. You're going to be fine."

"...Thank you for being here." Lifting up his shaking right hand toward Lucas as if needing to make sure he was really there Connor gave him a frightened stare. Helpless and weak Connor couldn't even flinch when felt Barry using sharp scissors to cut away his remaining clothes, and covering him under a white sheet. "...I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone, Connor." Grabbing onto his brother's hand with both of his own hands Lucas gave him a forced yet confident smile. "When you wake up your pain will be gone, your damage will be repaired and you'll be able to speak with Tina again."

"...I hope you're right."

Seeing and hearing the fear in his brother's voice as again Connor's breathing hastened Lucas was determined to keep him as calm as possible. "I _am_ right, brother. You _will_ be okay, I promise."

* * *

The waiting room of Saint Mercy hospital was packed with worried friends and family members awaiting information on their loves ones, and quickly filled with worried cops as word of the assault spread through all the precincts in the city. Off duty officers who knew and respected Tina had come to the hospital to act as honorary security in case the person who attacked her was bold and dumb enough to try to finish her off, meanwhile Chris, Ben, Noreen and Captain Fowler hung back at the precinct to handle the scene of the assault. Once Joel returned he helped the detectives to check through the surveillance systems, and check the entire precinct for any sign of a weapon that caused the horrific and potentially lethal damage to the two wounded officers.

Despite wanting to see Connor over at the facility as it felt like a member of his family was going under the knife, Hank stayed in the waiting room of the hospital as he knew Gavin was going to show up, and he wanted to head the hot-tempered detective off. Pacing near the entryway of the hospital Hank had to force himself to blink as every time he closed his eyes he saw both Connor and Tina laying in growing pools of their own blue and red blood.

"What the hell happened today? How could this-" Stopping mid pace as Gavin rushed through the doors Hank cut off the headstrong detective and grabbed onto both of his shoulders to hold him still. "She's alive. All right? She IS alive."

"What the fuck happened?!" Grabbing onto Hank's wrists with both hands; one organic and the other bionic, he pushed the Lieutenant back. "Where was she when this shit went down?!"

Paying no mind to Gavin's new arm at the moment Hank led him to a quiet corner of the hospital to speak to him in private. "She was attacked in the precinct's interview room 'A' this morning."

"She was attacked INSIDE the precinct?!"

"Fowler, Chris, Ben and Detective Noreen Kayda are working on the investigation as we speak. Connor was attacked, too. He didn't see the attacker's face."

Gavin began awkwardly shuffling his weight on his feet as he began to tremble with fear. "...How bad?"

Not wanting to lie Hank looked Gavin in the eyes and told him the truth. "Bad. But," returning his right hand to Gavin's left shoulder Hank made sure the detective was grounded as he spoke. "she's strong and the surgeons are optimistic that she'll make a full recovery."

"Tell me how bad it is. Where was she hit?"

"She was stabbed in the stomach. I didn't see how many times and I don't know what got hit or what was missed."

"Shit..."

"Hey, it's hard but take it easy. Tina needs you to be the one to keep her mom and sister calm."

"...Do they know what's going on?"

"No. Fowler figured it'd be easier on them if you called them instead. They love and trust you."

"...What do I say? How do I tell them that Tina was attacked in her own precinct?"

"Tell her sister that Tina's in the hospital having surgery. Keep it vague to prevent panic and then after they both get here tell them both as much as you can."

Letting out a deep breath Gavin all but fought with himself to keep his emotions composed and in check. "Fuck me."

"Hey, you got this. You need to do this for Tina."

"Yeah, yeah... I know." Pushing Hank's hand from his shoulder again Gavin took in a deep calming breath. "Give me a minute to think and then you go and be with Connor. I'll stay with Tina until she's ready to sign the discharge papers."

"Right." Proud of the remark Hank nodded and gave Gavin some space so he could speak on the phone in private. "Good work as usual, Reed."

* * *

The emergency repair bay was prepped for the upcoming procedure and Connor was laying on the repair table with only a white sheet to cover his lower body, wireless leads attached to his chest and a Thirium pressure cuff wrapped around his left bicep. Taking in slow deep breaths that made his whole chest heave up and then back down Connor stared up at the ceiling even as Abby pulled the oxygen mask away from his face so she could speak more directly with him before he was put into stasis mode.

Seeing Abby's face behind a surgical mask wasn't the most comforting sight in the world, but in that moment just having a trusted technician standing nearby was more than Connor could hope for. The numerous red warnings in his vision that would go in and out of focus rhythmically told Connor everything he needed to know about severe his condition had truly become.

"Lucas is outside in the waiting room and speaking with Hank. From what I've heard the other officer, Tina, is undergoing emergency surgery and the outcome looks good."

Not responding to the comments Connor seemed less like a patient and more like a cadaver.

"Hey?" Abby could see that Connor was staring off into space and knew that he was preconstructing his odds of survival. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you functioning. This world still needs you to be a part of it, and I won't be the one responsible for you being lost."

Barry hung another pouch of Thirium to the I.V. stand beside the table and promptly connected it to the external line running into Connor's right arm. The pouch of sapphire liquid swung gently and caused the five other now empty Thirium pouches behind it to jostle about in an almost taunting manner in Connor's eyes.

Blinking slowly Connor commented on his heavy Thirium loss as he looked down at the bled through pressure bandages still covering his abdomen. "...That's the sixth Thirium pouch I've been given."

Abby put her right palm atop Connor's hair and lightly combed her fingers through the dark locks in a comforting manner as she spoke to him. "You know as much as I do that a small amount of blood can look like a lot with very little effort."

"...Six pints isn't little."

"Well, you were bleeding pretty heavily before you got here. We have it mostly under control right now."

"...Mostly?"

"Your biocomponents and many Thirium lines have been damaged. You're going to bleed no matter how many bandages we give you or how much pressure we apply."

"...That amount of bleeding could be caused by damage to my thoracic Thirial lines."

"Or it could be a loosened line feeding into one of the biocomponents, a combination of a bunch of smaller lines being severed, or even a small nick in your artificial stomach causing any Thirium that your system didn't have time to absorb to leak into your abdomen. Neither of us can say for sure until I get in there and see the damage for myself."

"...It has to be severe."

"Connor, you need to just lay there and let me do all the work, okay? I'm going to find all the damage, mend it and then do a thorough exploratory of your entire abdomen to make sure nothing is overlooked. I won't miss anything, I swear it."

"...I'm glad you're the one who's here."

Barry returned to the table and connected a long black diagnostic cable to Connor's red glowing L.E.D. to use the diagnostic modem to override his state of consciousness, and cause him to enter emergency stasis mode. "Everything is ready for you, Dr. Grayson."

"Okay, Barry. Start putting him under." Keeping her hand in place Abby locked eyes with Connor and didn't look away. "You'll be in emergency stasis mode and you'll have an external air intake line inserted down your throat and connected to an external ventilator to ensure you ventilate proper while unconscious. You won't feel a thing."

Connor's eyes glazed over quickly and his eyelids fluttered shut as his head lolled to the side toward Abby.

"Connor?" Checking on his state of consciousness Abby called his name and made sure he was completely under before walking away. "Connor, you're going to pull through this mess."

Barry confirmed that Connor was in emergency stasis mode and gave Abby an update on his vitals. "The patient is in emergency stasis mode until an override command is delivered. Thirium pump rate is one-hundred and twenty-six, ventilation rate is twenty-six, Thirium pressure is one-ten over seventy, Thirium volume is seventy-one percent, the core temperature is static at one-hundred point three degrees Fahrenheit and his stress level has dropped to seventy-eight percent."

"Okay. Insert the external air intake line and set the ventilator to eighteen, and set the temperature control of the table to sixty degrees." Pulling her long brunette hair back Abby stepped away to find a hair tie and to change into fresh and sterilized scrubs. "I'm going to go wash, gown up and glove up. Stay with him, Barry!"

* * *

The precinct was heavy and morose with utter shock and disgust at the idea of two detectives being assaulted and nearly killed just feet away from where everyone else was working. The condition of the tarnished interview room was a nauseating sight to behold as Captain Fowler led the investigation and made sure Ben's C.S.I boys documented every square inch of the room. The door was being photographed inside and out, and the carpeting was being analyzed to confirm the blood samples as their two officers for the sake protocol. Where Tina's red blood blended in with Connor's blue blood had created a macabre stain of purple in the previous gray fibers for everyone to see.

While the interview room was being photographed the precinct's surveillance systems were being examined, and every available person was checking every nook and cranny of the building to try and locate the weapon used on the two officers. They knew that Tina and Connor had been stabbed, but they couldn't be certain of what was used until the weapon itself was found.

Noreen walked down the corridor leading to the back of the precinct as she told Captain Fowler what she had seen just prior to discovering the assault in the interview room. As they reached the backdoor Noreen stopped and made sure no detail was overlooked during her statement.

"So," considering the detective's words carefully Captain Fowler made his own assessment of the situation at hand. "you saw someone leave the precinct through the backdoor in a pissed off manner, but you didn't see who it was, and you didn't see them leaving the interview room?"

"That's correct, sir."

"But Lucas may have seen them when he returned to the precinct through the same door?"

"Yes, sir. Right now Lucas is at the Zeta Facility, and I presume Lieutenant Anderson is there as well."

"All right. I'll get Lucas's statement later. Now, after you saw the unknown person leave through the backdoor you came down the corridor," looking back at the sectioned off interview room Captain Fowler's narrowed with absolute revulsion as he walked through each step with Noreen at his side. "you wanted to ask Lucas about who that person was, but took notice of blood stains on the door of the interview room and became distracted."

"That's correct. I saw the red stains, checked what they were, and immediately opened the door to investigate upon confirming it was blood."

"That's when you saw Officer Chen and Sergeant Wolf laying on the floor."

"Yes, sir. I called for assistance and administered basic emergency first aid to Officer Chen to try to stem the bleeding while Lucas tended to Sergeant Wolf."

"Did anyone else see the person who left through the backdoor besides Lucas and yourself?"

"I can't say for certain, sir."

"All right. Good work, Detective Kayda."

"Where do you need me?"

"Work with our technician, Dr. Joel Forest, and check through the surveillance footage. You might be able to see the suspect leaving or entering the building."

"Yes, sir."

Quickly walking down the corridor Noreen made a noticeable effort to not peer inside the bloodied interview room as she walked past to get to the bullpen. Seeing Joel sitting at Connor's desk as he used the terminal to check through the precinct's recorded surveillance footage, Noreen let out a slow breath to steel her nerves and put on a confident face during the unsettling investigation.

Sensing Noreen walking up to the desk Joel turned to acknowledge the detective and leaned back in the chair so she could see the footage playing on the terminal screen. "I can't explain it, but just before the person you saw exited the backdoor the camera feed cut out."

"...Cut out?" A huge red flag went flying high in Noreen's mind as she had a gut feeling that the suspect they had been trailing after for weeks now had actually been inside the precinct. Their 'Shadow Blade' had attacked two detectives right under their noses. "Dr. Forest, what caused the camera to cut out like that?"

"I don't know. And call me 'Joel'."

"Well, how do we find out, Joel?"

"We need to check out the camera directly and investigate it for any sign of tampering."

"That camera is positioned just above the backdoor and is practically invisible unless you're looking for it."

"Then let's go take a look."

Nodding as Joel rose from the chair Noreen again averted her gaze as she passed by the interview room and reached the end of the corridor. Opening the backdoor she stepped outside into the blazing summer heat first, while Joel followed close behind. Using her left hand to shield her eyes from the intense sunlight overhead Noreen looked for the camera over the door and saw its lens glinting in the light in the middle of the door's frame.

"There." Pointing to the camera with her right hand Noreen directed Joel's eyes to the correct location. "Think the sun melted it?"

"Maybe." Approaching the doorway Joel looked around for a ladder or anything to climb on but saw nothing available. Giving Noreen a slightly puzzled glance Joel motioned upward with his right thumb in an almost casual manner. "Do you mind?"

"No, I can do it."

Crouching down a little Joel interlaced his fingers from both hands together and created a single large fist for Noreen to step on it. Giving her a boost upward with both arms Joel easily held the slender woman's weight, and stood with his own legs and back locked as Noreen peered up at the camera and examined the small electronic device with her naked eyes.

"What am I looking for, Joel?"

"Look at the body of the camera. Is it damaged?"

"It doesn't look like it. A little dirty, but no dents, burn marks or warping."

"Check the lens, is it cracked?"

"No, the lens is good." Moving her hands toward the back of the camera she lightly ran her fingertips over the cables in the back of the device to check for any breaks or loose wires. "The cables are all intact and connected, too."

"Is there anything else up there? Like a magnet or other things that just seem out of the ordinary?"

"Well, it looks like there's an white old rag up here just behind the camera."

"Might've been left behind by the person who installed the camera."

"No... If that were the case the rag would be far more worn out and ragged thanks to age and the weather." Using her left fingers Noreen reached toward the rag and managed to get a weak grip on the material between her index and middle fingertips. "I think I got it."

"Pull it out. It might contain some type of jamming device."

"Hold on, I don't want to lose my grip..."

Giving the rag a slow but firm tug Noreen managed to pull it closer to herself and then gave it a strong yank to pull it off the door frame entirely. Nearing losing her balance because of the sudden motion Noreen wobbled and Joel quickly lowered her back to the ground just as the rag flew off the door frame and hit the parking lot behind them with a metallic 'clink' sound.

"That... didn't sound right." Joel observed as he and Noreen approached the white rag carefully. "Hope that wasn't a part of the camera."

"I doubt it." Holding out her right arm Noreen stopped Joel from getting too close to the rag. Using her left shoe Noreen flipped up the side of the rag to reveal the object it had been wrapped around, only to step back and gasp in shock. "Oh, shit!"

Joel's pale blue eyes went wide as the offensive metal object shone in the bright sunlight like a beacon of destruction. "Is that the knife?!"

"It has to be!" The knife was covered in Thirium and the Thirium itself was fresh. "Go tell Fowler we found the weapon that was used on Connor!"

"I'm on it!"

Crouching down to examine the knife more closely Noreen's heart sank as she realized she actually recognized the bloodied knife. Not touching it, the rag or anything around it, Noreen pressed her right hand to her chin with utter contempt for the weapon and closed her eyes as disappointment set in.

"Detective Kayda?" Captain Fowler rushed outside with Ben right beside him to investigate the discovered weapon. "Where's the knife?"

"Here, sir." Standing back up and backing away Noreen approached the wide eyed Captain and gave him somber information on the weapon while Ben began taking photographs. "Sir," cautiously lowering her voice Noreen told the seasoned Captain her theory on the weapon itself. "I believe it's safe to say that's the knife from the precinct's own breakroom."

* * *

It only took minutes for Connor to be prepped for the emergency repair procedure and only seconds for Barry to slip the external air intake line down his throat. Abby was able to open up his abdominal cavity and begin counting the severed lines causing the severe internal hemorrhaging without any difficulty in manually opening the damaged plastimetal frame protecting Connor's torso. The compromised biocomponents within his abdomen were all leaking and struggling to function in any viable capacity. What should've been glowing a bright and healthy blue color was now a dull purple, or a worse, a dark red. The numerous damaged lines, compromised biocomponents and lost Thirium collecting in Connor's abdominal cavity was bad enough, but the way the plastimetal plating over the torso had been warped and heavily damaged was even worse.

The removal of Connor's artificial skin surrounding the wounds only lessened the catastrophic appearance by the slightest of margins. The way the knife tore through his skin causing painful lacerations and bruises. The blade had also compromised the frame beneath and was sure to cause a noticeable physical scarring to the deviant's body.

A rhythmic and rapid beeping of the Thirial activity monitor echoed off the walls of the sterilized room, while the soft hiss of the external ventilator pulsed at a slower rate. The only other sound came from the delicate stainless steel tools clamping off the leaking lines and stabilizing the metallic biocomponents.

"Shit, the left ascending thoracic line has been compromised." Isolating the line Abby began mending it while Barry suctioned out the lost Thirium to make the repairs much easier for Abby to see. "It can be repaired, but it's going to take at least forty-eight hours to fully heal and strengthen. Barry," glancing up at her deviant assistant Abby sought his aid as he acted as a second pair of hands during the procedure. "give me the full list of damaged biocomponents so I can prioritize the repair procedure."

"The thermal regulator has had its exterior shell compromised by a single penetrating blow. Functioning at ninety-two percent capacity." Without any flaws Barry listed off the damaged vital biocomponents to ensure the skilled technician didn't miss a thing. "The Thirium filter has been compromised by two distinct penetrating blows the lower and right sections. Functioning at sixty-three percent capacity. Left ventilation biocomponent had the lower lobe compromised by a single penetrating blow and the emergency internal seal was activated by the self healing program, and effectively sealed off the lower lobe from the upper lobe to prevent air from collecting in the chest cavity. It is functioning at seventy-five percent."

"Great... At least he didn't get struck in the Thirium pump or the Thirium pump regulator. What're his vitals?"

"Pump rate is one-hundred and twenty-two. Thirium pressure is one-hundred and ten over eighty. Ventilation rate holding at eighteen. Core temperature down to ninety-nine point six degrees. Stress levels are down to sixty-two percent."

Noting that Connor's heart rate was still rapid despite being in forced stasis mode Abby made a calculated decision as she focused on the compromised Thirial line, and then the filter. "Attach another pint of Thirium and decrease the temperature of the table down to fifty-eight degrees. We need to get his stress levels below fifty percent."

"Right away, Dr. Grayson."

* * *

Through the large window connecting the emergency repair bay to the observation room Hank and Lucas watched the lifesaving procedure with wide eyes and bated breaths. Hank had arrived shortly after Connor was forced into emergency stasis mode and was unable to speak to him before he fell unconscious. As he stared through the window and watched Abby's gloved hands becoming increasingly stained blue with Connor's blood Hank felt his stomach knotting violently while threatening to rebel at any second.

Lucas had preoccupied his mind by checking through the damaged tablet in an attempt to discover what it was that Tina wanted to show Connor before they were both attacked. The screen was cracked and the battery had been loosened when it hit the floor, but other than the aesthetic damage the tablet was still fully functional. Taking notice of Hank's arrival Lucas focused his processors on rebooting the tablet, scanning Hank's vitals and keeping in touch with Noreen back at the precinct.

"...How bad is he hurt?" Asking the question in a hushed whisper Hank stared at the unconscious deviant laying on the repair table with his abdomen opened up and his damaged internal biocomponents and lines being actively repaired. "I... I've never heard him let out a scream of pain like that before."

The memory of Connor screaming in pain when he was forced back into consciousness was absolutely chilling to the bone.

"The Thirium filter, left ventilation biocomponent and thermal regulator were all damaged." Lucas confirmed in an emotionless tone. "One of the two thoracic Thirial lines running through his abdomen has also been damaged alongside fourteen other smaller lines."

"Is that where all the blood came from?"

"Yes. He's in critical condition, but due to how quickly he received technical attention at the precinct his chances of survival and a full recovery sit at a staggering and promising ninety-eight percent."

"That's good. He's... He's in good hands." Knowing that Abby was as skilled as she was kind Hank only felt a modicum of relief as he watched her meticulously working to repair the damage and keep Connor alive. Even though she was wearing a mask Hank knew that she wasn't showing any fear whatsoever as she proceeded to tend to the damage inside Connor's body. "...How about Tina? What do you know?"

Checking in with the deviant receptionist at the hospital Lucas was given an active update on Tina's condition to relay to Hank. "She is still in surgery."

"What kind of damage did she sustain?"

"...The weapon that was used to stab her nicked the left iliac artery connecting to her left kidney. It also nicked the liver, cut through the uterus, perforated the bowel and caused internal bleeding throughout her intestines. The weapon managed to cut through her abdominal muscles but it did not strike the spinal column or the spinal chord."

"What're her odds of recovery?"

Falling silent for a moment Lucas preconstructed the odds and told Hank the truth. "Due to the extensive blood loss and inability to receive blood or fluids until after the paramedics tended to her wounds approximately eight minutes after being attacked... Tina has a seventy-one percent chance at a full recovery."

"That seems kinda' low."

"My calculations also include the chances of post operative complications such as infection or blood clots."

The recovery being just as rough as the actual injury made Hank's stomach tighten in on itself. "...I saw Gavin before I left the hospital. He was freaked out but managed to pull himself together for Tina's sake."

"Did he inform Tina's family of the situation?"

"Yeah, he was calling her sister when I left." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank looked down at his arms as he drummed his right fingers over his left bicep, and remembered that when he bumped into Gavin at the hospital the abrasive detective's missing arm was no longer missing. "...Uh, Gavin had a prosthetic arm on when I saw him, too."

"I'm glad. The more he uses it the sooner he'll adapt and be able to return to the precinct."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes." Sounding entirely confident Lucas vouched for Gavin's future return to the precinct. "Provided he can clear the shooting range after being given medical clearance, of course."

"That's good to know. Guess he finally realized being an uncooperative jackass isn't going to get him far in life."

Wanting to inform Hank of Gavin's decision being based around aiding a tiny kitten in need was quickly subdued as Lucas knew that Gavin held a heart of gold just as Hank did, but he was more determined to keep it secret because of his harsh childhood. Lucas instead decided it'd be better to let Gavin keep his reputation of being a hard-ass who didn't give a damn. For the time being anyway.

"How's the investigation going?" Forcing his blue eyes to trail upward again Hank peered through the window and resumed watching the extensive repairs taking place on Connor just on the other side of the glass. "...I don't want to know, but I have to know."

"According to Noreen she and Joel found the knife that was used to stab Connor."

"Where'd they find it?"

"...Behind the surveillance camera of the precinct's backdoor. The camera itself had been disabled just prior to our attacker leaving."

Turning to face Lucas directly Hank's blue eyes studied the deviant very closely as he contemplated what Lucas had just stated. "Are you saying that the sick fucker we've been looking for snuck into the precinct and tried to killed Tina and Connor?"

"That's the working theory."

"Son of a bitch!" Letting out a deep sigh Hank dragged both of his palms over his paling face as he realized what had just happened under his nose and began mentally kicking himself. "That is inexcusable!"

"We will figure this out, Hank. Both Connor and Tina will recover, and we'll find the person who assaulted them."

"Hold up..." Lowering his hands from his face Hank's brow arched a little as a strange thought popped up into his mind. "I can get that asshole going after Connor since he's one of the detectives investigating them, but why attack Tina?"

"Perhaps she walked in on the attack on Connor in progress, and was merely attacked our of a desperate bid to escape the precinct."

"No, she was attacked first. Connor was attacked second."

Trying to piece together the evidence to support such a theory Lucas's yellow L.E.D. cycled rapidly in his right temple. "How do you know that?"

"Because Connor said he needed to go speak with Tina in the interview room, and she was further away from the door than Connor. Whoever attacked those two went after Tina first, and Connor second. And maybe," giving Lucas food for thought Hank began running his own theory in his head. "it was Connor who walked in on Tina being attacked, which is why he's in there right now being patched up. That just leaves one serious question needing to be answered: Who the hell would want to hurt Tina?"

"...Unknown." The disturbing lack of information was proving to be frustrating. "I don't work with Officer Chen and Gavin hadn't mention anything about her being threatened at any point."

"Yeah, and knowing Gavin he wouldn't have let her work without him if he suspected she was in danger."

"I'll inform Noreen of this theory while I boot up the tablet."

"Tablet?"

"Connor said there is something important on here that Tina wanted to show him. Perhaps what's on here," eyeing the electronic device in his hands Lucas felt his own stomach beginning to turn with discomfort. "holds the key to the identity of who attacked her, and why."

* * *

The bullpen was eerily quiet as the responding detectives and officers waited for the lab to finish testing the knife to confirm that it was indeed Connor's blue blood all over the weapon. Without either Connor or Lucas in the precinct the luxury of instant results were gone, and the officers now had to wait for the hour long test to conclude up on the fourth floor. Captain Fowler was pacing back and forth in his private office as he spoke on the phone with someone at the hospital and with someone else at the facility as he sought an update on his two wounded officers. Everyone else was sitting silently in the bullpen as they tried to get the grim image of Tina and Connor bleeding to death out of their minds.

Noreen had been texting Lucas to keep him in the loop as she sat at Hank's desk. Ben had been acting in Hank's place as the second in command, and was keeping everything on track. Chris was busy working with Joel to check over the surveillance footage of the backdoor before it had gone out, but their progress was very limited. Unable to find the cause of the camera's failure the duo were getting frustrated with their own lack of progress in the same way the other four detectives had become frustrated with their own case over the past few weeks.

"...Lucas said Connor is undergoing repairs and his vitals are strong." Putting her phone down at last Noreen updated the other officers of the situation in real time. "He's confident he'll make a full recovery."

Joel nodded as he silently acknowledged Noreen and continued to check through the surveillance camera footage on Connor's terminal screen.

Chris offered Noreen a kind smile as he happily accepted the good news and tagged on his own. "From what I've been able to get out of Gavin from the hospital Tina is still in surgery, but she's got really good vitals. She should be in post-op to begin recovery in an hour or so."

From his desk Ben let out a silent sigh of relief just as his phone buzzed with an update from his team up on the fourth floor. Checking over the information Ben informed everyone else of what his C.S.I. team had confirmed. "All right, forensics confirmed that the Thirium on the knife belongs to Connor. They found both Noreen and Hank's fingerprints on the handle, but since we all saw them in the breakroom handling the knife before it was used as a weapon, and the camera in the bullpen," pointing to the camera pointed directly pointing into the center of the breakroom where the duo were standing earlier, Ben made things as clear as possible to understand. "gives them a solid alibi for not being the ones who attacked our people."

"Did they find anything else?" Chris wanted more answers and was getting restless. "Any D.N.A. at all?"

"They're confident it's the knife that was used on Connor during the attack this morning since Connor's D.N.A matches the Thirium."

"Actually..." Joel spoke up in a meek style considering he was a technician sitting among detectives. "I don't think so."

Always willing to listen Ben gave Joel his full attention. "What do you mean?"

"The blade of the knife doesn't match the wound pattern in Connor's abdomen." Bringing up the photos he had taken while tending to Connor's wounds Joel compared them to the photographed knife up on the fourth floor. "A much bigger and stronger knife was used on him to create at least two of the four stab wounds."

"Then how did his blood get on the knife?"

"I suspect the killer stabbed Connor with a different knife during the initial attack, and I can confirm this based on the wound pattern in Connor's body, and then used the second knife to try to disguise it and force the investigation to run cold."

Chris was a little in the dark on the whole thing and needed to ask a few questions of his own. "What about the knife that was used on Tina? Why can't we find it?"

Giving Chris a wary glance Joel offered up his theory on the bizarre case and their even stranger weapons. "I believe that the knife that was found behind that camera outside was the one used on Tina. We have the knife that nearly killed her already in our possession."

"There was no blood on it," Chris responded logically as he tried to understand Joel's thinking. "only Thirium."

"Give the Thirium more time to evaporate." Strongly believing his theory was correct Joel explained how they could find potential proof. "I'm certain that Tina's blood will be found beneath the Thirium."

"Wait... Doesn't Thirium evaporate within an hour? It's had plenty of time to disappear by now."

"Thirium evaporates in an hour if it has the chance to _dry_. If it's covering up fresh human blood then it'll evaporate only _after_ the blood beneath congeals."

"So, you're saying there's another knife we need to find? One that caused the damage to Connor's torso first."

"According to the wound pattern on Connor's body, and the bodies of the other deviant victims," Joel had refreshed himself on the case as a means of assisting his wounded friend to the best of his ability, and was confident he was on to something important. "there is in fact a second knife we need to find."

Noreen leaned back in the chair and gave Joel a confused stare. "Where do we look?"

"As soon as we can get the footage from the camera restored we can find a trail to follow. I'm certain of it."

"Think you can salvage the footage?"

"It's possible."

Ben contemplated the discussion and put his hands to his hips as he crossed the bullpen get a cup of coffee in the breakroom. "Do what you can. You're the tech wizard down here, not us! We need to find this psycho and fast."

* * *

Feeling like garbage mixed with sewage Gavin sat alone in the waiting room as he tried to not think about the worst case scenario regarding Tina's condition. Texting with Aaron as he needed to talk to the one man he loved more than anything any anyone else in the entire world, Gavin found renewed strength in his beloved's words of comfort and confidence. Hiding away from the other officers and their staring eyes in the waiting room Gavin texted Aaron, and held a rather bleak discussion as he bounced back and forth between wanting to stay at Tina's side until she was strong enough to move, and wanting to go on a one man crusade to find the bastard who stabbed her.

' _Just remind yourself that Tina wouldn't want you to do anything that would tarnish your career or get your perfect ass locked up in jail_.' Using a touch of humor to try to lighten Gavin's heavy mood it was clear that Aaron was truly in love with the abrasive detective. Even through text his love was palpable. ' _When she wakes up she'll want to see you right beside her, not on the news for killing a man_.'

' _I think Tina would be more upset that I went on a crusade without her_.'

' _Do you need me to do anything else for you_? _I have tomorrow off but I don't mind calling off the the next day to help out_.'

' _No, you're doing plenty_. _Thanks_.'

' _Want to see how the little guy is doing_?'

Never one to say "no" to a kitten picture Gavin of course accepted. ' _Yeah_. _Maybe seeing the little guy will help me calm down_.'

After a minute a picture of the little rejected kitten bundled up the towel with a little smear of formula on its nose graced Gavin's phone screen. Grateful that Aaron was there and taking care of the helpless bundle of fur was enough to ease the ache in Gavin's heart to a more bearable degree. Another photo of Lucky nursing the other three kittens helped warm up his cold heart as well.

There were so many people and now animals that relied on Gavin to be their protector, and he wasn't about to let them down.

' _Everyone looks good_.'

' _How about this_?'

Another photo popped up on Gavin's phone, this one was a selfie of Aaron holding the little kitten up near his face as he gave a big smile.

' _Even better, babe_.' Glancing up Gavin caught sight of Tina's sister and mother entering the hospital and walking toward the reception desk to ask about Tina's condition. "Shit." Sending Aaron another text Gavin took in a calming breath as he prepared to speak to them directly. ' _Tina's family is here_. _I need to go talk to them_.'

' _Right_. _Call me as soon as you can_.'

' _I will_. _Love you_.'

' _Love you, too_. _XOXO_ '

Slipping the phone into his hoodie pocket Gavin quickly rose from the chair to meet with Tina's family and give them the dignity of a direct answer from someone they trusted. "Mrs. Chen? Iris?"

Catching the two women's attention easily Gavin motioned with his right hand to lead them to a quiet spot to sit and speak.

"I have some information on Tina," holding onto Mrs. Chen and Iris's hands in each of his own Gavin looked the two women in the eyes as he spoke. "and I promise you both that she will be okay."

* * *

The first hour of repairs turned into two, and then three, as Abby worked diligently to repair the delicate biocomponents and Thirium lines in Connor's abdomen. A total of nine Thirium pouches had been given to Connor to replace the Thirium he had lost at the precinct and was continuing to lose while his abdomen was opened up for the repairs. The strain on his body was beginning to takes it toll, and the destabilizing vital signs being recorded on the Thirial activity monitor confirmed the physical distress Connor was enduring even while subdued in emergency stasis mode.

Abby looked at the Thirial activity monitor and then gave Barry a small nod to confirm she was getting ready to close up Connor's abdomen. While the helpful deviant prepared for sterilizing measures and bandaging Abby checked each coupling of the Thirium lines connected to the biocomponents to ensure there were no leaks needing to be patched.

"Okay. Let's start with the thermal regulator and make sure he doesn't overheat."

"Ready when you are, Dr. Grayson."

"Seriously, just call me Abby..." Grabbing onto the clamp around the Thirium line leading into the vital biocomponent Abby prepared to remove it from the line to check her work. "Stand by."

Barry prepared to take the necessary steps in the event the line leaked and confirmed he was ready to move. "Standing by."

"All right. Nice and slow..."

Releasing the clamp from the line the Thirium flowed swiftly through the line and into the biocomponent without any sign of failure or leaking. What was once an unhealthy purple hue turned to blue, and then brightened up as it resumed functioning to full capacity.

"Thermal regulator is holding strong. Next I'll check the repairs on the artificial stomach."

Repeating her actions from just seconds before, the clamp was removed and the stomach held strong with no sign of weakness or leaks either.

"Two biocomponents down, two to go. Be ready to turn off the external ventilator in the event the repaired vent doesn't hold."

Barry hovered his right hand over the external ventilator's control panel ready to react if necessary. "Standing by on the external ventilator."

"Let's keep your air in your lungs, Connor... That's all I ask."

The third clamp was released and the ventilation biocomponent expanded fully with the external breaths without leaking. The artificial lung began turning blue and matched its healthy counterpart within seconds as the emergency internal seal released itself automatically.

"The hard part is going to be the thoracic line." Abby muttered to herself as she remained focused on her task. "Followed by the main Thirium filter line and the secondary lines running from the Thirium pump to the branching line."

"Two more pouches of Thirium are already stand by."

"Good work, Barry. I hope they won't be needed."

Feeling the eyes watching her every move through the observation window Abby slowly removed the clamp from the main Thirium filter line and waited for any sign of leaks as the filter turned blue and brightened up, while Connor's Thirium pressure began to slowly stabilize. Setting aside the removed clamps Abby hovered her right hand over the clamp at the branching line and slowly removed it as well. Thirium flow was restored to all of the biocomponents without any sign of leaking. Everything was stable and returning to full function.

"Just one more." Nervous about the thoracic line as it could easily cause a deviant to bleed out in five minutes, Abby took hold of the clamp in a firm grip to slowly release it from the line. "Don't let your guard down just yet."

The steel clamp lessened its hold and Thirium began flowing through the line once more. As the blue blood passed by the repaired section of the line a small leak began and soon began to gush.

"Shit!" Returning the clamp as quick as she could Abby ignored the screeching Thirial activity monitor recording Connor's vital signs. "The patch didn't hold, we need something stronger."

"Patient's becoming unstable." Barry reported sharply as he monitored the situation. "Pump rate is one-hundred and thirty-two, Thirium pressure is one-fifteen over eighty and stress level is up to eighty-two."

"All right, all right... I got this!"

With the line re-secured under the clamp Abby managed to clean off the line, find the weakness in the line's structure and knew exactly what she needed to do.

"I need a strip of incrassation compound." Thinking quickly Abby thought of a brilliant solution to the problem. "I'm going to repair the leak again and use the compound to act a pressure bandage that'll dissolve itself while the self healing program finishes its work."

Approving of the method Barry provided the requested material. "Right away, Abby."

* * *

Through the observation window Hank had noticed that the Thirial activity monitor had begun to freak out a little, and he saw the glimmer of fear flash across Abby's eyes as she removed the strong clamps one by one from Connor's abdomen. Holding his breath when he saw the spurt of blue blood erupt from the weakened line in Connor's abdomen Hank had to close his eyes, and remind himself that he wasn't reliving the failed operation to save Cole over again like he did countless times in his nightmares. The senior detective had to tell himself that he wasn't watching his partner dying on the table, he was watching his life being saved and that he was going to live.

"She kept working on his belly." Hank mumbled as opened his eyes again and let out his breath. "She never made a move for his heart. He's okay. His heart's still beating, he's still alive."

Lucas made a move to put his hand on Hank's shoulder but was unsure if that would make the senior detective feel better or worse. "...The largest line that runs through the android's torso; the thoracic Thirial line, will bleed heavily when damaged. As a result there will be a strong Thirium pressure through the line that'll cause the blue blood to spurt through the damage. Abby already has it under control."

"Yeah... Yeah, he'll be fine."

Picking up on Hank's physical and emotional stress Lucas offered some words of comfort. "Connor's very strong. You know this better than anyone else."

"Yeah. The kid's got a lot of heart."

Throughout the emergency repair procedure Lucas had been working on salvaging the damaged tablet and finally managed to bring up the video file that Tina had wanted to show to Connor before they were attacked. "Hank, I have the video functioning now. We can now see what was so important."

"Huh?" Looking at the tablet in Lucas's hands as if it was something he had never seen before Hank had no idea what Lucas was talking about. "What video?"

"There is a video file on here that Tina wanted to share with Connor."

Remembering Connor muttering something about a tablet as he was wheeled out of the interview room Hank's mind began to clear. "That's the thing Connor wanted you to see, right?"

"Correct. I believe we'll finally get some answers as to why Tina was attacked and perhaps even discover who attacked her."

Giving Connor one last glance through the observation window Hank's tense shoulders slumped when he saw Abby and Barry cleaning up the residual Thirium, sterilize the opened cavity and then began to close Connor's abdomen back up. The procedure was finally over and a success.

Choosing to focus on the case rather than Connor at the moment Hank gave Lucas his full attention and waved his hand casually to indicate to the deviant to start the video. "Let's take a look at what was so damn important."

Bringing up the video on the tablet Lucas prepared to press 'play' as he cybernetically contacted Noreen at the precinct. "Noreen." Speaking out loud to keep Hank in the loop Lucas informed his partner of what was about to happen. "Are you near a terminal right now? Good, I'll send you a video to Hank's terminal to view. Apparently this video is very important, and Officer Chen wanted to show it to Connor before they were attacked. I managed to salvage it from her damaged tablet."

Hank waited for Lucas to have the video taken care of and sent to the precinct terminal. Watching as the deviant's yellow L.E.D. cycled rapidly then slowed back down to a normal pace Hank knew everything was ready to go. "They got the video?"

"Yes. We're all ready to watch."

Finally playing the video Hank, Lucas; and viewing remotely Noreen, Chris, Joel, Ben and Captain Fowler, all watched the video play out. The video was footage from one of the city cameras that had been recording near where one of the disabled cameras had failed to catch the previous assaults in the act. It hadn't been checked over by the four detectives yet as they had hundreds of other videos to get through first.

"What's this?" Watching the images play out Hank saw a figure matching the height of their unknown suspect lurking in the area just minutes before one of the innocent deviants had been assaulted. The figure slipped something that shone and glistened in the street lamps into the pocket of their dark jacket, and then disappeared into the range of the disabled camera out of sight. "What did they put in their pocket?"

"Unknown."

The video suddenly shifted from a city surveillance camera to that of the precinct's own backdoor security camera from a few days back. On the footage was a familiar face trudging toward the door and slipping something shiny into his pocket before entering the precinct after returning from his break.

"What... the fuck!?" Immediately catching the similar behavior Hank was eager to confirm that Tina had in fact been on to something important. "It's the same fuckin' guy!"

Lucas caught on to what Tina had discovered as well, and quickly compared the two shining objects from the two separate pieces of footage. The deviant managed to zoom in on the shining object of interest to confirm it was the same object. As he zoomed in on the curious object Lucas improved the clarity and quality of the footage with his advanced programs until the object was as easily to see as if Lucas were holding the actual object in his own hand.

"Yes, and he's the one who left abruptly through the backdoor of the precinct. Noreen," still in cybernetic contact with his partner Lucas made sure everyone at the precinct could see everything that he and Hank were seeing. "can you clearly see the object being slipped into the suspect's pocket and identify it?"

Shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, his fingers curling into tight fists against the short sleeves of his t-shirt, Hank growled the answer with a righteous anger. "It's a fucking police shield. Our suspect is a goddamn cop..."

"I strongly suggest that Captain Fowler sends numerous officers to pick up our suspect. I'll meet you at the precinct shortly." Tucking the tablet screen under his arm Lucas gave Hank a stern and focused stare as he prepared to take his leave of the facility. "I want to be there when they bring him in and face him."

"Yeah... I'll stay here with Connor and stay in touch with you."

"What're you going to tell Connor when he wakes up?"

"What I know you're going to tell Gavin." Glancing through the observation window Hank watched as Connor's bandaged up body being gently placed on a gurney to be wheeled out of the repair ward and into the recovery wing. Everything was almost finally over. "...The 'Shadow Blade' is Officer Donovan Saxon."

* * *

The air was heavy with new tension as word quickly spread that the 'Shadow Blade' had finally been identified. Arrest warrant in hand Captain Fowler led the charge to Saxon's apartment and kicked in the shoddy apartment door and caught the disgraced officer in the act of trying to leave the city with a plane ticket and dufflebag as proof of his escape attempt. Aiming his gun at Saxon's chest Captain Fowler all but dared the fool to make a move and give him an excuse to pull the trigger. Giving Chris the honor of arresting Saxon and dragging his sorry ass out of the apartment in handcuffs, Captain Fowler motioned for Ben and Noreen to begin sweeping the apartment to look for the second knife and other evidence.

While Saxon was being transported to the precinct for arrest and interrogation the apartment was being torn apart one piece at a time. Knowing that a cop would easily be able to dispose of damning evidence made the search all the more stressful as the sought after second knife could potentially be the key in charging Saxon with every single one of the 'Shadow Blade' assaults.

While Noreen dug around inside the kitchen cabinets Ben tore apart the bathroom as the duo searched for the elusive weapon. Ready to give up on the search entirely Noreen had a flash of brilliance and grabbed her phone to call Lucas at the precinct.

"Lucas," easily reaching her partner Noreen gave the deviant an update. "Detective Collins and I are in Saxon's apartment looking for the second knife, but with no luck so far. We know he used this knife to attack people AND androids, so it had to leave a Thirium trail behind when he carried it. Right?"

' _That's correct_. _You think I should look for trails of Thirium leading from the backdoor of the precinct and toward Saxon's apartment_.'

"You got it. How fast can you walk?"

' _I have Saxon's address downloaded, give me ten minutes_.'

"See you soon." Ending the call Noreen met Ben in the dirty and mostly empty bathroom to give him an update. "Ben, Lucas is going to try to find a Thirium trail from the precinct toward the apartment and see if Saxon ditched the blade somewhere on his way back here."

Giving Noreen a pleading stare as he pulled his left hand out of the exposed toilet tank Ben let the water drip from his fingertips sadly. "Please tell me that means I can stop looking in the bathroom."

"Ooooooh. Yeah." Spotting a somewhat clean hand towel on the sink Noreen tossed it to him to wipe off his hand before washing in the sink. "Be sure to ask for hazard pay for that."

"Wouldn't be the first time..."

Noreen stepped out of the bathroom and resumed searching the apartment in search of other damning evidence. The dufflebag and plane ticket were taken by Captain Fowler, and undoubtedly being sorted through in that very moment. The apartment looked like it had been abandoned for years since Saxon seemingly lived a very simple life, but it was still important to be checked out from top to bottom.

It seemed Saxon had been anticipating a quick escape from the city for some time. The rundown and small bits of furniture, bare bones cupboards and total lack of anything that would give the small living space any form of personality spoke volumes of a recluse ready to make a run for the hills. The few items that were left in the apartment were books that revolved around famous cold cases, serial killers, ancient weapons, medieval methods of torture and execution, and all the more damning; books regarding knives.

Selecting one of the aged and marked books from the small shelf in the livingroom wall Noreen began flipping through the pages, and felt disgusted as she saw numerous passages and words highlighted as if being used for reference. Putting the book back on the shelf with absolute disgust behind the motion Noreen walked away from the shelf feeling like she needed a shower.

"It's never easy when you discover you've been working alongside a demented criminal." Ben had seen the look on Noreen's face and knew what she was thinking without her needing to say a word. "We'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else."

"Have you been through this before?"

"Yeah. This is actually the fourth cop I've had to help get convicted for being a little..." seeking the right word Ben gave Noreen a casual shrug of his shoulders. "unhinged."

"That's tragic."

"In the worst way possible."

"How did we miss this?" Feeling as if she were somehow responsible for everything that happened Noreen stepped toward the apartment door. "We were working right alongside the very suspect we were looking for."

"Sometimes we can't see what's happening even when it's right under our noses until it's too late. We just need to remind ourselves that no detective is perfect, and that despite everything Saxon has done, well, at least no one died."

"Yeah... I guess that's our silver lining in this whole mess." Checking her phone Noreen waited for an update from Lucas and decided the best thing she could do was keep chronicling evidence to be leveled against Saxon. "Let's just hope Lucas has more luck than we do."

* * *

Locating a faint trail of Thirium leading from the rear parking lot of the precinct and toward the street with his enhanced software, Lucas began his search for the elusive second knife. Accepting Chris's assistance in his search for the missing weapon Lucas moved on foot while Chris used the patrol car to drive the route to Saxon's apartment and back to the precinct ensure back-up was always available to the deviant detective. It was a simple enough task for Lucas to follow the Thirium trail, his analysis program confirming that the Thirium belonged to Connor, but the intense summer heat guaranteed that the Thirium would evaporate almost instantly when the wet drops touched the blazing hot concrete. The trail was fading away quickly.

Moving with long even strides Lucas traversed three blocks within five minutes and managed to pick up on the Thirium trail leading off the sidewalk and to a pawnshop that seemed to specialize in weapons sales. Running the address and the shop's owner through the precinct's database Lucas knew he had found the location where the knife had been taken to be disposed of.

"Officer Miller," cybernetically and verbally Lucas requested assistance at the location. "please meet me at the 'Lady Luck' pawnshop on LaGrange Street. I believe I know where the knife has been hidden."

Entering the pawnshop with a loud 'ding' as the bell over the door chimed Lucas found himself standing among displays of aged technology and goods from time that had long since past before his creation. Nearly overwhelmed with the detailed information his visual processors were feeding him Lucas focused his eyes on the shop's owner standing behind the counter and smiling at the guest.

"Hello there, son. What brings ya' by, today?" The shop owner was a man in his seventies and leaning on a metal cane in his left hand. Balding with only a few strands of short gray hair remaining over his crown, the elderly man's dark brown eyes shined through his thick rimmed glasses as he watched Lucas curiously approaching him. "You look like a man on a mission."

"You are correct." Showing the man his badge Lucas introduced himself and quickly explained why he was there, and what he was looking for. Just as he finished his explanation Chris arrived at the shop and joined Lucas at the counter. "It's very important that we see any and all knives that may have been pawned here within the past fourteen hours."

"I'll tell ya' what, son. You're in luck." Opening up the small door of the counter to give the two officers clearance the shop's back office the shop's owner, Avery Dall, used a hidden switch under his cash register to lock the front door and turn off the 'open' sign as he led the duo into the office. "This very morning my apprentice took in a small collection of hunting knives, antique blades and a few customized blades to be held in the back for a while."

Lucas and Chris gave each other cautious glances as the duo were anxious to close the case, but knew not to get their hopes up too high.

"From what my apprentice told me, a young man had to drop out of school to take care of his dying mother overseas and pawned his knives for some money to renew his passport and buy a plane ticket. I have them all set aside and dated to give that young man his sixty days to pay us back the money he pawned, and in a way I hope he misses the deadline. It's a beautiful collection."

Glancing at the locked glass case sitting on the desk in the backroom sent a chill up Lucas's spine. He could still detect traces of Connor's blood on the case confirming that the weapon of interest is in fact in the knife collection that had been pawned. "Can we see the security footage of the man who pawned the knives?"

"Sure, son." Unlocking the case Avery moved over to the file containing the shop's clientele information, and held it up for Lucas to see. "I also got a physical copy of his information right here if you want it."

"Please."

"Here ya' are."

Lucas accepted the paper with all of the information needed to legally pawn any item, and confirmed that the fingerprint used to seal the document belonged to Saxon. However, the name and address he provided were all false. "Chris, we're in the right location."

Pulling his phone from his pocket Chris went back out into the middle of the shop to make the call. "I'll let the Captain know."

Avery opened up the glass case containing the pawned knives and backed off to give Lucas plenty of room to work. "I sure hope such a weapon didn't find its way into my shop, but if it did... Well, I guess what's done is done."

Scanning over every blade in the box Lucas noted that the knives were either too small, too short or too dull to have been the knife used to cause such critical damage to the plastimetal framing as had been documented. The fingerprints on the handles of the knives all matched Saxon and one other person; most likely the apprentice, but the knife coated in Connor's Thirium was nowhere to be seen.

"Something wrong?" Avery saw the determination and frustration building in Lucas's gray eyes.

"Yes. The offending knife's trail leads to this box, yet the knife itself is not here."

"That can't be. Every knife was accounted for and locked up."

Lucas examined the clientele file a little closer and noticed something odd on the section filled out by the apprentice. "Curious..."

"What's curious, son?"

"There are fourteen knives in this case, fourteen knives on the file as well, but fifteen separate figures totaling up to the pawn's payout." Looking closer at the number fourteen written on the paper Lucas's eyes detected the white-out used to hide the original number beneath, before 'fourteen' was written over top of it. There was one more knife pawned that was hidden away from the rest of the collection. "There is a fifteenth knife that your apprentice tried to hide from your store's records."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." Returning the file to Avery to take Lucas pointed to the white-out and to the figures leading up to the final total. "A fifteenth knife was excluded from the inventory, and yet the shop still accepted it as part of the pawn. The fifteen figures and white-out prove this."

"Ah, damn it..." Putting the file aside Avery locked up the glass case again and shook his head with disappointment. "Grahm, what did you do?"

"Is Grahm your apprentice?"

"That's him, Grahm Weston. The kid is bright and an avid weapons historian."

Lucas was now certain that Grahm not only tried to hide the weapon of interest, but wanted to keep it for himself. "Where is Grahm right now?"

"School. Kid's working on a master's in American history."

"Can you ask him to-"

"Detective Blake?" Chris suddenly reappeared in the office with a puzzled look on his face as he pointed to the shop behind him with his right thumb over his shoulder. "Could you come and check something out for me?"

Following after Chris back into the shop, Avery following after both officers with pure intrigue in his eyes, Lucas let Chris direct him over to a glass display case showing a large collection of hunting knives ready for sale. The collection was impressive and vast to say the least, and yet Chris's trained eye fell onto something amiss in the locked up case.

"That knife right there." Pointing to a six inch long blade with a large steel hilt and black leather wrapped around the hilt, Chris identified the weapon that caught his interest. The blade was visibly sharp through the case and looked as if it had been recently polished. "This doesn't look like it's been in the case as long as the other knives."

"You're right. Mr. Dall?" Turning to face the shop owner Lucas indicated which knife caught their attention. "Could you please unlock this case?"

"Sure thing."

As the older man slipped behind the case with his keys in his right hand Lucas scanned the knife and caught two very faint drops of Connor's Thirium concealed just under the leather wrapping around the hilt. Before the case was even opened Lucas knew that Chris had found the knife, and that they now had their final piece of evidence.

"Just a moment..." Avery wisely slipped on a pair of latex gloves as he slipped open the case's door, picked up the knife by the handle and placed it down slowly on top of the glass case for Lucas to examine. "Since you're an android I know you won't need gloves to handle that thing, but be careful all the same."

"I will do so."

Visually Lucas began recording his analysis process for the sake of collecting evidence, and confirmed that there was Thirium and blood under the leather grip that had escaped being properly cleaned off before being pawned. The blood belonged to four of the human victims and the Thirium belonged to two of the deviant victims - including Connor. All victims of the the 'Shadow Blade' himself.

"This is the weapon that was used on Connor."

Chris swore and prepared to call Captain Fowler back to give him the good news. "Anything else?"

"Yes. There are five other D.N.A. traces that belong to our other victims. The only human fingerprints on the knife belong to Saxon as Grahm, being an avid weapon enthusiast, would know to wear gloves while properly cleaning and polishing the knife itself. He failed to remove the leather grip which preserved both the D.N.A. and the fingerprints before securing it in the case to hide in plain sight so he could purchase it for himself later on."

"It's our knife then. I'm sure Captain Fowler will be pleased to know that."

Lucas scanned the knife to determine its physical composition, and found something truly intriguing about the edge of the blade itself. "...This weapon has been carefully modified to keep it as sharp as possible."

"How so?"

Able to see what humans could not Lucas noted the tiny but lethal additions to the edge of the blade. "There are fragments of diamond running down the edge keeping the blade perpetually sharp and strong. The diamond is what allowed Saxon to easily stab and catastrophically damage the deviant victims as easily as he harmed the humans."

"That jackass weaponized _diamonds_?"

"Correct."

"Holy shit." Pressing his phone to his ear Chris took a step back and prepared to relay the news to Captain Fowler. "Just when I think people can't get any more clever or sadistic, something like this happens..."

"Mr. Dall, thank you for your cooperation." Confident they had found the missing knife at last Lucas sent Noreen a cybernetic text confirming the knife's discovery, and informed her that he was on his way back to the precinct with the evidence in hand. "Protocol requires the police come in and question your apprentice, and I apologize if it causes any inconvenience."

"I've been in the business for over forty years, son." Unshaken and calm Avery just gave the two officers a kind smile. "I'm used to talk to the cops. You go do you think and I'll hold down the fort. I know the drill. I'll be sure to hand over the security footage, too."

* * *

The interrogation room at the precinct was being watched over intently by Noreen as Captain Fowler sat across from the handcuffed and shamed former officer Donovan Saxon. Ben chose to act as the second in command out in the bullpen while Captain Fowler handled the interrogation, and let Joel take care of all the surveillance footage since the younger technician was far more savvy than he was when it came to files and computers. Noreen had been anxiously staring through the observation window while Captain Fowler stared the disgraced officer down.

Only turning away when Chris entered the room Noreen knew that everything was about to be blown wide open. "Welcome back, Chris."

"Good to be back." Tired yet anxious Chris was just as interested in the interrogation as she was. "Let's watch this bastard burn."

Lucas made his way into the interrogation room itself with a tablet containing all of their documented evidence queued up for Captain Fowler to use during questioning. Shooting Saxon a spiteful glare Lucas left the interrogation room to join Noreen and Chris inside the observation room to watch the interrogation without interfering.

Letting out a soft sigh Noreen gave her partner a sympathetic look as the deviant stood before the window to watch the interrogation right beside her. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm doing much better now that the knife has been located. Justice will be had."

"And Connor?" Still worried about the deviant and her partner's mindset Noreen dared to ask the uncomfortable question. "How is he?"

"He has been taken into the facility's recovery room to heal, and Hank is staying with him."

"And Tina?"

"She too is out of surgery and recovering in post-op. Gavin and Tina's mother and sister are with her."

"Thank god..."

Lucas nodded once as he stared intently at the window with an intense gaze. The deviant's eyes shifted from its normal display of gray irises against white sclera to that of glowing bright blue irises against black sclera. ' _Hank, Gavin._ ' Cybernetically connecting to Hank and Gavin's phones Lucas let the two detectives view the interrogation remotely for their own peace of mind. ' _It's about to begin_.'

* * *

Having checked through the evidence, the surveillance footage from the precinct's backdoor - the very footage that had caught Tina's attention, and now the pawnshop's surveillance footage, Captain Fowler felt a heat rising up from the back of his tense neck. The images of the two bloodied knives used against his two officers; the red and blue blood having been spilled for reasons unknown, caused the seasoned Captain to tense up enough that he had to let out a deep breath to prevent himself from attacking the arrested officer sitting across the table from himself. Needing to stay in control for the sake of his officers Captain Fowler showed true professionalism alongside the patience of a saint.

Locking eyes with the cold gaze of the arrested officer across from him Captain Fowler fell back to his training as an officer in the U.S. Army and Air Force to scare the pitiful life out of the shameful man who had attacked a total of sixteen people throughout the city. Sixteen people, including two fellow officers were depending on Captain Fowler's skills as a detective to bring them justice. Sitting upright in his chair and letting his physical build alone intimidate the younger man across from him, Captain Fowler began the interrogation with a deep and level voice.

" _We know you're the one who attacked Officer Tina Chen and Sergeant Connor Wolf in interview room 'A' this morning_." As he spoke Captain Fowler's voice sounded slightly muffled through the glass for those in the observation room, but was clear and audible all the same. " _You were seen entering the breakroom just shortly before the knife that was used on both Officer Chen and Detective Wolf went missing_. _You were seen exiting through the backdoor by Officer Lucas Blake. The knife from the breakroom was found atop the rear door frame by Detective Kayda this afternoon. You left a trail of Thirium from the backdoor all the way out to the 'Lady Luck' pawnshop where you attempted to dispose of the second knife used in the other 'Shadow Blade' attacks through the rest of the city_. _We know it was on your person during the assaults in the interview room_." Looking at the documented wounds from Connor's body made Captain Fowler's stomach drop. " _You used the kitchen knife on Detective Wolf for the final wound to try to use his Thirium to hide Officer Chen's blood_. _It didn't work_."

Sliding the tablet forward Captain Fowler showed Saxon the photographs of the knives, the blood, the wounds and the highlights from the surveillance camera footage.

" _We have you on camera_. _We have your fingerprints on the knife you tried to pawn at the shop; not to mention you filing fraudulent information at the same shop. We have witnesses that place you at the scene of the precinct and the pawnshop_. _We have everything we need to lock you up for the rest of your miserable life_. _What we don't have_ ," switching the images on the tablet over to a photograph of Tina from her personnel file to be viewed Captain Fowler watched Saxon's reaction to the image very carefully. " _is your motivation_. _Why did you attack Officer Chen_?"

Saxon's body language became hostile as once he saw the photograph. As his shoulders tensed, eyes narrowed and face reddened Saxon gave away that he held contempt against Tina.

" _Tell us why you attacked her_. _You're already going to serve life in prison, if you cooperate you'll be placed in a prison where no one will know you're an ex-cop_. _It's the only way to keep you from being tortured to death behind bars for being a snitch_." Not sugarcoating a single thing Captain Fowler reminded Saxon that he had no one on his side. " _Any inmate learns that you were a cop you're a dead man walking_. _The guards won't help you_. _They'll turn their backs on you the same way you turned your back on your fellow officers_."

Slowly Saxon's eyes rose up and began glaring holes in Captain Fowler's face.

" _From your own personnel file it was made pretty clear that you had a problem with your ex-partner_. _Also a woman_." Pressing just the right nerve Captain Fowler was determined to understand what was going through Saxon's demented mind when he targeted Tina. " _Seems you couldn't take her getting recognized for her solid work and promotion, and you lashed out_."

Mumbling under his breath Saxon spoke through his angered clenched teeth. "... _Bitch thought she was better than me_."

Letting out a purposefully arrogant laugh Captain Fowler gave Saxon an incredulous stare. " _She didn't just think it, she lived it_. _Officer, correction; DETECTIVE Elaine Green_ ," making sure to rub her recent promotion in Saxon's face as he spoke Captain Fowler knew he was going to crack Saxon's armor. " _was far more skilled than you ever were when you worked together_. _She filed every report, took the lead on every call, took the initiative to work on cases instead of handing them off. Hell, her marksmanship at the range_ -"

Slamming his cuffed hands down on the top of the table with such force as he shot to his feet in a rage Saxon looked like a rabid dog that had run to the end of its chain. " _THAT BITCH GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED_!"

" _Who_? _Detective Green or Officer Chen_?"

" _Elaine needed to be reminded of her place_! _When I knocked her ass down and dominated her she liked it_.' Sneering as he spoke Saxon showed his true and horrifying color. " _She pretended to hate it but I knew she_ -"

" _I'm sure Detective Green will appreciate you confessing to the report she filed against you for sexual assault_."

Saxon's eyes darkened with fear as he realized what he said, but challenged the claim. " _She never said a word_! I warned her and she-"

" _She in fact did file a report against you_. _Unlike you, she doesn't cower in a corner_. _She went to your former Captain, told him the store, gave him the footage from her own body camera when you assaulted her, and even went through with the medical exam to gather evidence_. _Do you know why you were never charged with the assault_?"

Falling silent Saxon admitted he didn't know why he had never been brought up on the charges. He hadn't even known that his former partner was collecting evidence against him to begin with.

" _Because she wanted you to get help_. _THAT'S why you were sent to me to fill in for another detective at another precinct_. _I of course had to keep a close eye on you and not let you out in the field, but it seems I misjudged you and didn't see you as the sick freak you are_. _After all, your Captain just said you had a problem working with others, not a sick need to physically assault others to feel normal_. _He and I will be having words later_."

"... _I'm not sick_." Saxon was practically foaming at the mouth as he spoke. " _She is_! _They all are_! _She's a woman and can't be trusted_!"

" _Wrong, she's quite healthy and very courageous. Instead of being afraid of you or even angry at you, Detective Green PITIED you_. _She saw you as the sick animal you are and wanted you to get better_. _Your Captain only agreed to not file the charges in the event you actually shaped up, which is now admittedly misplaced faith that he needs to answer for_. _Now you're going to answer for a crime you should've already been punished for weeks ago_. _You failed_. _AGAIN_."

" _SHUT UP_! _I didn't fail_!"

" _Sure you did_. _I know you failed, that's why you went after Officer Chen_." Returning his attention to the tablet screen Captain Fowler brought up the surveillance footage showcasing Saxon slipping his badge back into his pocket, and tapped the image in an accusatory manner. " _She saw you make a mistake by showing your badge in front of the camera before you attacked one of your victims at the New Haven train station, and then again out back_. _A badge you NEVER deserved to carry_."

" _It's her own fault_!" Spitting angrily Saxon's dangerous mindset was becoming all the more prevalent. " _If she hadn't been sticking her nose in my business_ -"

" _And that's why you refused to work with her_." Everything was falling into place and Captain Fowler finally understood why Saxon tried to murder Tina and then Connor. " _She was making progress on the case_. _She was honing in on you as the 'Shadow Blade' and was getting so damn close that you panicked and_ -"

" _I never panic_!"

" _Clearly you do_." Bringing up the surveillance footage from the bullpen Captain Fowler showed images from earlier that morning before the assaults. " _You saw her talking to Detective Wolf and you knew she was going to ask him to confirm her theory_. _That's why you lost your cool, stormed into the breakroom, grabbed the knife from the kitchen and snuck up on her in the interview room to try to kill her_."

Staring at Captain Fowler with a remorseless gaze Saxon seemed completely inhuman and demonic.

" _Officer Chen was expecting to see Detective Wolf when she slipped into the interview room_." Neatly folding his hands together atop the table Captain Fowler gave Saxon and infuriatingly calm stare. " _She didn't know you noticed her talking to him, and never turned around when you snuck up behind her and attacked her like the damn coward you are_."

" _COWARD_?! _I fear no one_!"

" _Is that why you attack innocent and defenseless people from behind_? _Because you're so damn heroic_?"

" _Listen to me you arrogant_ -"

" _No, YOU listen_." Slamming his own hands down Captain Fowler rose to his feet and towered over the younger and scrawnier man without any difficulty. " _You are a disgrace to this uniform, to your badge, and to yourself_! _You are nothing more than a temperamental, insecure, coward_! _You attack women who are smaller than you, you attacked people who were unarmed and in no way a threat to you, and you attack from behind_. _The only reason you got the drop on someone as skilled and logical as Detective Wolf is because he was so shocked at seeing one of his fellow officers bleeding to death that he let his guard down_. _Unlike you, he has a heart and he nearly lost his life because YOU panicked AGAIN, and went after him, too_."

Saxon was shaking with rage as he failed to intimidate Captain Fowler in any capacity.

" _I will say this, Officer Chen's progress on the case has guaranteed her promotion when the time comes_. _She'll set a proud record as one of the youngest detectives in Detroit's history, and you'll just rot away behind bars_. _You'll be nothing more than a tabloid headline while she'll be making a difference in the world_."

" _She's a worthless whore_! _She's like ALL the other women_... _Getting to the top while laying on her back_! _Why the fuck else would anyone want to_ -"

" _And that's why you used the knife_." With all of his questions answered the interrogation came to an end and Captain Fowler stood up from the chair as he tucked the tablet under his arm. " _You're pathetic from head to toe, Saxon_. _That knife was nothing more than compensation for something you lack_."

Enraged beyond any sign of sanity Saxon tried to lunge at Captain Fowler over the table, but the cuffs were too strong and the table itself was bolted to the ground. Unable to attack Captain Fowler as he turned his back and walked away Saxon just fumed, spat, swore and insulted everyone and everything that came to his pitiful mind as he was left alone to seethe in the suffocating interview room.

* * *

From within the observation room Lucas, Noreen and Chris all exchanged dumbfounded looks as the tense interrogation came to its end. The crazed former officer continued to seethe on the other side of the glass and Chris promptly muted his deranged ramblings with the press of a single button on the glass. Having ended the cybernetic broadcast to Hank and Gavin's phones Lucas looked down at his palms and noticed they were shaking with fear on behalf of his wounded brother and wounded colleague. Needing to see Connor and needing to let him know that justice would be found Lucas backed away from the window to take his leave.

Noreen saw Lucas's heavy eyes and knew he was hurting on an empathetic level. She had gotten to know the deviant well enough to see his heart, and she knew he was almost too kind for the world.

"Hey, man." Chris extended his right hand out toward Lucas before the deviant left the observation room. "It was good to work with you, but I'd rather not have to do it again anytime soon."

"I understand." Shaking Chris's hand respectfully Lucas shared the sentiment as he forced himself to stop shaking. "You did excellent work in discovering the knife in the pawnshop. You guaranteed the case would be closed properly."

"Thanks. Go say 'hi' to Connor for me. I want to go see Tina and make sure her mom and sister are doing okay, and don't need anything."

"I will do so. I'll be sure to see Tina as well once she's awake and is ready for visitors."

Noreen offered Chris her hand as well as she directed Lucas toward the doorway. "I'll make sure everyone gets flowers and hugs. I'll even make sure Lieutenant Anderson gets some coffee so he doesn't kill anyone."

"You're a saint Noreen." Chuckling a little as he shook her hand Chris showed a smile for the first time in all day. "That alone should get you a medal of valor."

Smirking herself Noreen directed her deviant partner out of the observation room, out of the bullpen, through the front doors and toward the parking garage next door. Once they were out of anyone's direct sight and beside her car Noreen stopped Lucas in his tracks and gave him a stern look. "Are you okay?"

"I am unharmed."

"No, I mean..." Noreen put her hands on Lucas's shoulders as she looked him in the eyes. "Are you okay _emotionally_? Your own brother was attacked, and you were the one to take care of him."

"I am... coping." Finally admitting that he was shaken by the whole ordeal Lucas's yellow L.E.D. flickered once in red before returning to yellow. "I didn't expect to see... Well, to see that. Especially my own brother."

Without another word Noreen moved her arms to wrap around Lucas to give him a reassuring hug now that the case was finally closed. They had the right man in custody and no one else would be hurt by him. Feeling Lucas let out a single choking breath Noreen knew her partner would need a minute to let out his pent up emotions before they went anywhere else, and in that moment Noreen didn't have anywhere else she wanted or needed to be.

"Take your time, Lucas." Tightening her hug Noreen let out a deep breath to steady her nerves as well. "It's finally over."

* * *

The private recovery room of Saint Mercy Hospital was quiet save for the cardiac monitor beeping in tandem with Tina's slow heart rate, as she rested in the large white bed. With a nasal canula under her nose giving her clean oxygen to breathe, a blood pressure cuff wrapped around her left bicep, an oxometer clipped to her right index finger, an I.V. running into the back of her right hand to provide antibiotics, and heavy white bandages wrapped around her torso, Tina seemed to be sleeping well. She was still pale from blood loss and the physical trauma that stemmed from the invasive emergency surgery, and she seemed to be as fragile as a paper doll.

Flowers and balloons already filled up the white recovery room as Gavin, Mrs. Chen and Iris all patiently waited for Tina to show some sign of return to the waking world. Mrs. Chen was sitting in a chair beside Tina's bed and combing her fingers through Tina's raven black hair as she whispered softly to her eldest daughter. Iris was sitting in a chair beside her mother while Gavin went on a coffee run for everyone.

Returning to the room through the sliding door Gavin awkwardly fumbled with the three cups of coffee in his two hands and whispered to the two women as he gave them their drinks. "I have your decaf right here, Mrs. Chen."

"Thank you, dear." Accepting the cup Mrs. Chen noticed Gavin's white bionic left hand and took hold of the appendage after Iris took her cup as well. "I'm so glad you're getting better. Tina told me you were injured but she said I was forbidden from going to your apartment to take care of you."

"Well..." Blushing a little as Mrs. Chen let go of his hand Gavin sipped at his own coffee and pulled up a chair to sit on the other side of the bed next to Tina as he continued to whisper. "These days I sort of have someone else to look after me."

"Did you meet another woman? She's not going to be another slut like that Patricia woman is she?"

Doing his best to not smile, only to fail, Gavin shook his head and confirmed that Aaron wasn't a slut. "No, uh, Aaron is a great and honest guy."

"Aaron, huh?" The masculine name and pronoun held her attention fast. "You finally met a good man?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Does he have a brother for Tina?"

"No, ma'am. Only a sister."

"Damn."

Iris let out a deep sigh and gave her mother a dirty look. "You know as well as I do that any blind date for Tina is going to end with her scaring him away just to spite the person who set her up." Turning the focus back to Gavin on the other side of the bed Iris smirked and spoke to the abrasive detective as if he were her own brother. "So, tell us about Aaron. Is he a cop, too?"

"No. Firefighter."

Taking a sip of her coffee Iris obviously approved. "He already sounds hot."

Fortunately for Gavin he had made peace with the fact that the Chen women all spoke their minds and never shied away from their honest feelings. "He's the best. I think... I think he's the one."

"'Bout damn time you found him. Where is he now? Working?"

"In a way." Pulling out his phone Gavin showed the two women the photo of Aaron with the little kitten and was immediately met with sincere 'awes' at the adorable sight. "That little guy was rejected by the mother and needs twenty-four hour care. We're working in shifts as of the moment."

"You hooked up with a firefighter who spends his time off taking care of helpless little kittens?"

"He's a great cook, too."

"You lucky fucker."

From the bed a weak whisper sounded off and caught everyone's attention. "...Could you guys shut up? I'm still tired."

"Tina!" Gavin grabbed onto her left hand while Mrs. Chen grabbed onto the right hand, and Iris went to go find a doctor or nurse to check on Tina herself. "It's about time you woke up!"

"...Hey, Gav'. Mom and Iris are here, too." Blinking a few times Tina glanced about the recovery room with blurry eyes and tried to figure out how she ended up in the hospital bed. Her memory from that morning was thankfully as blurry as her vision for the moment. "...What did I miss?"

"You, uh... You cracked the case with that 'Shadow Blade' asshole, and you were... uh..."

Tina's mind began to clear and her heart rate started to pick up as the memories came back and settled in with lingering fear. The cardiac monitor betrayed her reaction as it beeped faster in tandem with the adrenaline fueled heartbeat.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey..." Standing up from the bed Gavin leaned over her and made her look him in the eyes. "It's okay. The asshole was arrested two hours ago and Fowler got him to crack. You're going to be just fine and he's going to burn."

Dr. Wilson, a friendly and familiar face to the police department, hustled into the room to check on his star patient. "Good evening, Officer Chen. I'm Dr. Wilson, and before you even ask, yes. You're going to make a full recovery."

"...H-How bad was it?" Wanting to push back the blanket to check her bandages Tina felt Gavin and her mom's hands hold her own hands down. At the mercy of the people around her Tina patiently waited to be told the truth. "What's the damage?"

"It's not as bad as we feared." Using his penlight Dr. Wilson checked Tina's pupils to ensure there was no neurological damage, and then checked the I.V. in the back of her right hand for any sign of infection. "We were able to fully repair the damage to your left iliac artery that connects to your left kidney, and we patched the damage to your liver. There's no sign of jaundice which is a fantastic sign." Checking Tina's vitals on the monitor Dr. Wilson picked up the electronic chart at the end of the bed and began making a few notes as he spoke. "The knife passed through the uterus, perforated the bowel and caused mild internal bleeding throughout your intestines. No damage to your spinal column or the spinal chord, thankfully. Every little hole was patched up and after a few blood transfusions your vitals stabilized without any difficulty."

"...I'll be okay?"

"Yes, you're going to be just fine. I want to keep you here for a week since you suffered so much internal trauma, but I have no doubts you'll be back at the precinct within the month. You'll be behind your desk for another four weeks, but you will live to investigate another day."

The good news lifted a weight from her heart as Tina's memories of the assault came flowing forward. "And Connor?"

Gavin spoke up and cleared his throat a little. "Lucas said he's going to be fine. He's still unconscious but like you, he's going to live."

Closing her eyes Tina let out a small sigh and sank back against her pillows. "...Thank fuck."

Dr. Wilson was satisfied that Tina was stable and decided that the best thing for her recovery would be for her to talk with her family for a moment. "You rest for now, Officer Chen. I'll be back in an hour to check your bandages and adjust your medication if necessary. Take it easy and just let your body heal."

"Yeah... Whatever you say, doc."

Mrs. Chen gave Tina a kiss on her forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. "You really must stop scaring me like this."

"I know, I'm sorry." Letting out a small sigh Tina gave her mother a somber stare as she slowly regained all her senses and glanced about the room. "Mama, could you bring me some tea? My stomach hurts."

"Give me ten minutes and I'll bring you a whole pot of tea, Xiǎodòu."

After giving Tina's forehead another kiss Mrs. Chen grabbed onto Iris's hand to coax the youngest of her two daughters to join her. "Come Iris. I'm certain we can find a sensible person who understands the importance of properly steeped tea somewhere in this hospital."

"Please don't harass the nurses, mama." Giving Tina a sarcastic roll of her eyes as she followed their mother out of the room Iris begrudgingly helped with the quest for tea. "Not again!"

With her family now out of the room Tina let out a slow breath as tears formed in her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks. The overwhelming mixture of relief, fear, pain, confusion and shock had broken down Tina's strong emotional walls that she had built up the day she entered the police academy.

"Hey, don't do that." Gavin never wanted to see his best friend and honorary kid sister cry. "It's over, you're still alive and that asshole is going to die alone and miserable in a tiny dark cell."

"...Sorry."

"Don't apologize over this stuff. Just remember it's over and you're safe."

Keeping her voice from shaking Tina gave her best friend a pleading stare. "...C-Can I talk with Connor at all?"

"Uh, I can ask Lucas and see if he's awake." Pulling his phone from his pocket Gavin texted the deviant and was met with an immediate response. "He's still out of it. But he is going to wake up, okay?"

"I-I know. It's just... I want to thank him."

"Thank him? What did he do?"

"...Connor saved my life."

"He did?" Surprised by the revelation since no one had said anything earlier Gavin tried to figure out what he missed during his absence. "I thought he just got shanked in the back, too."

"No, he saved me." Trailing her left fingers numbly up the side of her neck where a thick bandage covered the stitched up cut Tina winced a little. The cut was created by Saxon's knife during the original attack. "...That sick freak was going to slit my throat when something scared him."

Gavin's hazel eyes widened with shock as he didn't even know she had suffered a wound to her neck. "...Connor. Connor approached the room, Saxon panicked when someone got too close and Saxon pushed you away before he had the chance to cut you."

Nodding weakly Tina confirmed everything he said as her memory cleared and the horrible moment of her near death became etched in her mind. "...He hid in corner beside the door and snuck up on Connor when he-" Pausing to stop a voice crack Tina realized how close she came to death that morning. "If Connor hadn't agreed to meet with me I would've..."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Gavin carefully wrapped both of his arms around Tina to give her a supportive but not crushing hug as she began to cry again. Everything was just so overwhelming and hectic that Tina needed to let it out and cry while her best friend held her close.

"You're okay, Ti'. But if you want I'll sneak into the holding cells at the precinct and kick Saxon's ass for you."

Laughing a little Tina sighed and began calm back down. As she melted into Gavin's hug she took notice of the bionic left arm and patted it lightly with her right palm in a playful manner. "...Nice arm."

"Y-Yeah, uh..." Flexing the artificial fingers a little Gavin acknowledged to use of the prosthetic. "I started to use it."

"Looks good on you." Leaning back Tina grabbed onto his plastimetal left hand and smirked. "Can you feel that?"

"...Yes but no. I can feel pressure on my hand, but if I wasn't looking at your hand directly I'd have no idea what was touching it."

"What changed your mind about using a prosthetic?" Rubbing her left fingers under her eyes Tina removed her tears and sank back against her pillow to try to get some rest. Managing a weak smile Tina put on a brave face for both her friend and her family as she healed. "Please don't tell me it's all for a fashion statement."

"No, nothing quite to shallow." Holding up his phone again Gavin showed Tina the photo of Aaron and the tiny kitten much to her delight. "Makes it easier to feed that little guy with two hands. It's not easy to hold a kitten and a bottle with one hand."

Tina saw the way Gavin's eyes lit up when he brought up the photo and she knew her best friend finally found his true love in Aaron. "...I'm glad you found a reason to keep moving forward. I knew you would."

"Yeah, same." Watching as Mrs. Chen and Iris returned to the room with a mug of steaming tea Gavin slipped his phone back into his pocket, and gave Tina a determined stare. "You just take it easy while I go and pick up the slack at the precinct. By the time you're back in action I'm going to have every single case closed and every single ass kicked."

* * *

The recovery wing of the Zeta Facility was as quiet as a library during finals week. As Connor rested in a private room in that very recovery wing Hank and Lucas waited for the healing deviant to wake up at long last. Much like Tina at the hospital, Connor had a Thirial activity monitor recording his vitals, a Thirium pressure cuff wrapped around his left bicep, a nasal canula under his nose to keep cool air flowing into his core, and heavy bandages around his abdomen. Rather than an I.V. in the back of his hand or the bend of his arm, Connor had an external line snaking down his throat and into his repaired artificial stomach to restore his Thirium reserve.

Sitting beside the bed Hank readjusted the blue blanket over Connor's person to make sure he was comfortable, and watched as Lucas pressed his exposed left palm to the center of Connor's chest to track his processor's reboot progress. Mentally drained, emotionally exhausted and physically fatigued to the brink of collapse Hank just sipped at the coffee provided by Noreen before she took her leave of the facility, and waited for Connor to open his eyes.

"Tina is awake." Lucas confirmed as he received Gavin's text and of the request for Tina to speak with him through cybernetic contact. "She's alert and wants to talk to Connor once he's awake."

"That's a good sign. Tina's going to make a full recovery, and our psycho is locked behind bars..." Despite the positive outcomes Hank still seemed rather glum and despondent. "Guess we won."

"Connor will make a full recovery as well." Noticing the way Hank's blue eyes were transfixed on Connor's face and that his shoulders were slumped with worry, Lucas was determined to keep both his brother and their honorary guardian as comfortable as possible. "Please try not to worry. Connor will awaken in less than one minute."

"He's waking up?"

"Yes." Pulling back his palm Lucas let the artificial skin regenerate and gave Hank a confident nod. "His system is stable and his processors have fully rebooted."

"Good. It's about time he woke up."

"Connor will need to remain here overnight to ensure there are no further complications to his Thirium lines or biocomponents."

"He's not gonna' like that..."

"I imagine he will not."

A sudden twitch of Connor's right hand caught Hank's attention. "Son?"

Feeling Hank's left hand resting on his right forearm Connor's brown eyes fluttered open and his yellow L.E.D. pulsed in blue as his self diagnostic reported all damage was mended, and his Thirium volume up to ninety-four percent. Attempting to speak Connor realized there was line in his mouth and down his throat, and made a move to remove the line from his body.

"Whoa, don't do that." Hank warned as Lucas pulled Connor's left hand down and away from the line. "You might hurt yourself."

Lucas cybernetically informed Barry that Connor was awake, and requested that Abby come to the recovery room. "Remain still, the line will be removed soon."

'... _Brother_.' Speaking to Lucas on a cybernetic level to avoid injuring his vocal processor Connor blinked slowly as his memorybank slowly brought the final recorded memories before he was forced into emergency stasis mode to the surface. ' _I am repaired_?'

"That's right." Answering verbally so Hank had some idea of what was happening Lucas gave Connor a small grin. "You were on the repair table for three hours, forty-two minutes and thirty-three seconds. None of your biocomponents required replacement and all of your Thirium lines were mended."

' _How is Tina_?'

"Tina is resting well and has regained consciousness. I will locate a tablet and to give you the chance to 'face time' her without either of you moving."

' _Thank you_.'

Abby rushed into the room and gave Connor a relieved smile. "Welcome back. I assume you want to the line removed from your throat."

Lucas confirmed the suspicion on Connor's behalf. "Please."

"All right. Your Thirium volume is much better and you're fully responsive." Using her penlight to study Connor's ocular relay units for a moment Abby was confident that he was entirely stable. "Okay." Taking hold of the line Abby removed the plastic clip attaching it to a Thirium pouch hanging from the I.V. stand beside the bed, and then removed the single elastic strap holding the end of the line in place near Connor's teeth. The strap function by stretching around the back of his head like an oxygen mask would do. "I'm going to pull slowly on the line and you need to cough to help it move easier. On three... One, two, three!"

The line was easily pulled from Connor's throat and the deviant coughed even more as the line left his throat feeling raw and irritated. "...Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome." Taking the time to listen to Connor's chest with her audioscope Abby smiled again and gave him the clear. "You're going to be fine. After a twenty-four hour stay you're free to go home and rest for another seventy-two hours before you're on desk duty."

"D-Desk duty?"

Hank spoke up and agreed with her assessment. "It's either you ride a desk or you stay home and do nothing. One or the other."

Accepting his fate Connor nodded a little and agreed. "...Very well."

"Get some rest." Abby encouraged as she gave the recovering deviant a relieved grin. "Your system is rebooting just fine, but you're going to be exhausted from all the excessive power going to your self healing program. I'll be back in an hour."

"Thank you, Abby." Leaning back against his pillow Connor rested his left palm over his repaired abdomen and winced as the weight of his own palm was enough to make his still healing abdomen sore. "...Lucas, I'd like to speak with Tina."

"I understand. I will locate a tablet and inform Gavin so he can help Tina answer the call."

The moment Lucas and Abby were out of the room Connor looked over at Hank and let out a single sob of pain and regret as his L.E.D. flashed to an angry red color. "...This is my fault."

"Whoa, what?" Hank put the coffee aside and leaned forward as he put his left hand on Connor's hair and moved his hand to the back of Connor's right forearm. The way Connor went from totally emotionally blank to crying his eyes out put Hank on immediate guard. "What're you talking about, son?"

"...Karma."

"Karma?"

"You told me that Karma is 'what goes around comes around'. I attacked three men with a knife, and then-"

"Hey! No fuckin' way!" Refusing to let Connor blame himself for what Saxon had done Hank raised his voice and made Connor look him in the eyes. "You didn't do this, kid. That asshole who attacked you and Tina is to blame. You're in no way responsible for the attacks, and this isn't Karmic retribution for what you did!"

"It is, Hank. I used a knife on someone else, and then a knife was used on me!"

"If that's true then why in the fuck did Tina get attacked instead of Markus? Hm? You're _not_ being punished by Karma."

"...How do you know for certain?"

"Because the guy you attacked you was that Saxon asshole who was a royal pain in the ass to the entire precinct. It wasn't one of those hunters, or a friend to one of the hunters, or anyone that has anything to do with the hunters. This is an entirely different incident."

"...Saxon did this?"

"Yeah, son." Patting Connor's hair lightly Hank lowered his voice and told Connor about the investigation, the interrogation, of how they proved that it was Saxon who was the infamous 'Shadow Blade', and of how Captain Fowler broke him. "Turns out he attacked Tina because she had found the proof we needed to bust his sorry ass, and he panicked. He attacked her and then you when you unexpectedly walked in on the attack in progress."

"Knife attacks plagued the city only after-"

"Connor. Stop. You still feel guilty about going after those pricks to get the eight deviant victims justice. That guilt is messin' with your head right now."

"What if this is my punishment for hurting them, Hank? Tina was attacked just for doing the right thing without hurting anyone else in the process! My actions hurt an innocent person!"

"Son, please listen to me. Tina was attacked for doing the right thing because the criminal knew she was going to bust him. You got attacked for being in the right place at the wrong time, that's all."

Struggling to believe the facts Connor looked away from Hank and took in a shuddering breath. "...I just can't accept that."

"Well, too bad. It's the truth and we have the evidence to prove it."

Lucas returned to the room with a tablet as promised and could see that Connor was struggling with his emotions. Sitting the tablet down on the small table beside the bed Lucas put his right hand on Connor's left shoulder and watched his brother's deeply emotional eyes glistening with restrained tears. "Connor, it's okay to feel frightened. I was frightened when you were attacked, and I remained frightened until your repairs were completed."

"...I don't want to feel scared. About anything!"

Hank slowly moved his left thumb through Connor's thick hair as he relied on his paternal instincts to help the deviant through this very strange incident. "Only a fool knows no fear, son. You're one of the most clever people I've ever met, so right now being scared is the most logical reaction you could ever have."

"It doesn't _feel_ logical."

"You were attacked by some lunatic in your own precinct. I don't expect you to feel logical or normal for a while, and that's okay, too."

Turning his head to look at Hank again, his frightened eyes making him look more like a lost teenager more than ever before, Connor had a simple request for his most trusted friend during his time of need. "...Will you stay in the facility with me?" Glancing up at Lucas beside him Connor next gave his little brother the same frightened stare. "I don't want be alone all night."

"Yeah, son. We'll both stay."

Agreeing entirely Lucas sent Captain Rourke a cybernetic message regarding the family emergency and that he'd be taking the following day off. "Of course we will. I'm going to go to the house to take care of Sumo and Baron, then I'm going to stop by the apartment to take care of Lucky and her kittens. I'll be back as soon as I can, brother."

"...Thank you."

Hank appreciated the offer and handed Lucas his car keys from his pocket. "Take the Oldsmobile instead of a cab. It'll make things easier."

Accepting the keys Lucas nodded and made his way toward the door. "I will return, Connor. I promise!"

Wincing a little but not complaining as he took in a deep breath Connor's L.E.D. settled on a cautious yellow as the simple motion of breathing made his still sore abdomen ache again.

The pained reaction didn't go unnoticed by Hank. "Want to see if Abby has any of that Thiri... uh, that android painkiller shit?"

"...Thiricetomol."

"Yeah! That! Want to see if that'll help you rest?"

"No. I'm uncomfortable but the pain isn't unbearable."

"If you think you deserve to be in pain because of what happened, you're wrong."

Turning away from Hank again Connor closed his eyes in an attempt to return to rest mode for a while. "...I'd like to get some sleep."

"Yeah, sure. When you wake up you can talk to Tina, and then by this time tomorrow you'll be able to rest in your own bed. Okay?"

Not answering Connor just kept his eyes closed as he pressed his palm down firmer against his healing abdomen.

"Get some rest, son." Keeping his hand on Connor's hair Hank sank back in his seat and prepared for a long night of watching over the young deviant as he began his steady recovery. "Tomorrow should be much better than today."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 'Xiaodou' means 'little bean' according to Google translate in regard to Mandarin. I wish I was fluent in other languages...


	58. Outcome

As expected the following day was a little better as the damning heat finally eased up, and Connor was allowed to return to the house to recovery. To ensure that his system was healing properly and that there were no leaks in his lines Abby scheduled Connor for a check-up for the next day, and promptly threatened to withhold granting his technical clearance from the precinct if he didn't cooperate. Despite being very reluctant to return to the facility for any follow-up appointment Connor agreed to go, and didn't protest when Lucas pushed him in his wheelchair over to the Oldsmobile to go back to the house. Too exhausted to argue and feeling rundown from his head to his toes Connor was almost frighteningly docile.

Allowing Lucas to carry him into his bedroom by letting his little brother take half of his weight at his side, Connor all but collapsed onto his bed as his still aching abdomen protested at the movement even after having a full day to heal. Laying flat on his back Connor turned his head to watch Baron swimming about the small aquarium on the nightstand beside his bed, and let out a soft sigh.

"You seem to be in pain, brother." Lucas had noticed Connor's discomfort and had performed a scan over the healing deviant's body. Connor's pump rate was elevated and his stress levels were hovering at thirty percent. "Perhaps you should mention to Abby that your external sensors seem to be malfunctioning and registering pain despite your damage being mended."

"It'll be fine."

"...I suppose you're right."

Hank walked into the bedroom with Sumo right at his side. As the senior detective stood just inside the doorway Sumo hopped up onto the bed and circled around once at Connor's ankles before laying down over Connor's legs to keep him company. "Damn dog was more excited to see you than a his food bowl being filled up. I think you succeeded in becoming his favorite, kid."

"That wasn't my intention."

"Don't worry about it." Watching as Connor placed his right palm down over Sumo's ears Hank just smirked. "I'd rather have him run at you than me after a busy day at work."

Lucas also gave Sumo's ears a gentle rub after he made sure Connor was truly going to be okay. "I wonder how Sumo would react to meeting a kitten."

"Not going to find out." Giving Lucas a stern glance Hank refused to let another pet enter the house. "I don't want to risk Sumo being too rough with a helpless kitten, and I don't want a kitten to think that Baron is a tasty snack."

"Understandable."

"Thanks for all your help, Lucas." Patting the deviant's shoulder Hank gave him a subtle hint to back off for a while and let Connor be alone. "Why don't you go back to your apartment and actually salvage your day off and rest?"

"Yes, that might be the wise decision. I also suspect Aaron would like a break from tending to the kittens and get some sleep."

"Why am I not surprised that you're the type of person to put a friend and a litter of kittens about your own exhaustion?"

"I suppose I learned to respect other people and love animals from Connor."

"Good lesson to learn. Go on, go back to your apartment, relax and play with some kittens."

"Very well. If you need me to-"

"Son, we know." Giving Lucas's shoulder a small shake Hank coaxed him to take his leave. "We'll call ya' if we need some help. Now go relax and get some rest yourself. You're exhausted."

"Okay." Turning to look at his brother laying on the bed Lucas offered him a kind smile before leaving. "I will see you later, Connor. Feel better."

Stepping aside to give Lucas the space he needed to pass through the doorway Hank stood beside Connor's bed and looked down at the miserable deviant laying atop the covers with only pale blue scrubs from the facility to wear. The white dress shirt and jeans that Connor had been wearing the day before were completely ruined, and no one thought to bring Connor clean clothes to wear when he was discharged from the facility. Through the thin material of the disposable top Hank could see the thick white bandages wrapped around Connor's torso and tried to not think about how barely twenty-four hours prior the deviant had his entire abdomen torn open to repair extensive internal damage.

Needing to say something to end the tense silence Hank did his best to make casual conversation. "Your appointment is at ten tomorrow morning, right?"

"Correct. It's unnecessary but it's the only way to get technically cleared for work."

"Unnecessary, huh? Why's that?"

"I'm healing normally and do not require a follow-up appointment. Unlike humans, androids cannot develop any type of infections, and android do not require any post-repair assessment once the procedure has been completed."

"Can't hurt to get a double-check after everything you've been through."

"It's a waste of time and resources."

Crossing his arms over his chest Hank gave Connor a knowing glance and a good dose of reality. "You sound like I do whenever I have to deal with doctors and shit. Do you really want to start acting like me when it comes to your health?"

"...That may become problematic."

"That's what I thought." Walking over to Connor's closet Hank slid open the door and grabbed the night clothes Connor normally wore from the top shelf. The neatly folded garments had been left untouched for two consecutive nights and were undoubtedly clean. "Here." Putting the clothing down on the bed beside Connor to take Hank stepped out of the bedroom to give the deviant some privacy. "I'm gonna' go make myself something to eat then go to bed. Need anything before I go down for a few hours?"

"No, I'll be okay." Picking up the black t-shirt Connor glanced at his bedroom window where he could see the sun already setting and sighed. "Thank you."

Having spent the entire day at the facility to meet the twenty-four hour observation time limit had left Connor feeling as though he wasted the entire day. It was a necessary evil despite being an annoying inconvenience.

Pulling off the scrub top in favor of the black t-shirt and then doing the same for the bottoms in favor of his gray sweatpants Connor endured another ache in his abdomen that prompted him to press both hands over his sore stomach. Through the gauze bandages Connor could feel the uneven marring of his plastimetal frame due to the physical damage to the panels courtesy of the diamond bladed knife. The plastimetal had mended itself and closed the gouges created by the knife, but the mended plastimetal was unable to even itself out with the surrounding plates, creating noticeable raised lines along Connor's torso where he had been assaulted.

Pressing his fingertips over the uneven lines Connor winced a little and laid back over his bed to try to relax as much as possible and continue to rest. Unable to pull his hand away from the healing damage the deviant detective listened to the sound of Hank rummaging through the kitchen and stared at Baron as the small blue fish gracefully swam about in his aquarium.

"...Is this what it feels like to have a scar?"

* * *

Despite being exhausted himself Lucas took his turn in tending to the kitten who had been rejected, and let Gavin show him the proper way to hold the tiny helpless creature and how to properly feed it. After feeding the kitten for the first time Lucas felt a warm pride spread through his chest as the tiny kitten squirmed about in its new clean towel, and sought warmth from Lucas's own body as it settled down for a nap. Sitting in the recliner with the tiny kitten bundled up in the towel and his arms Lucas watched as Gavin sat on the couch and typed away frantically on his laptop, using both hands, and knew that he was checking in on Tina while also handling casework remotely.

Glancing at the laundry basket where Lucky was nursing her other three kittens while she also napped, Lucas was glad that everyone seemed to be doing just fine despite all the chaos everyone had just endured. Connor was healing, Tina was healing, Gavin was healing and the little kitten was thriving.

"It's a shame that Lucky rejected this kitten." Lucas stated in a calm tone as he monitored the kitten's vital signs. "He is quite strong, and the malformed leg isn't a lethal condition. It may need to be amputated, but he can live a normal life with only three legs."

"Well, that's nature for ya'. Wait," looking away from his laptop screen Gavin stared at the kitten and nodded in its direction. "did you say 'he'?"

"Yes. This kitten is a male."

"Glad you can tell that while he's so young. It'll make it easier to find homes for the kittens when you can tell people their genders."

"To make things simpler the other three kittens are all females."

"Yeah, that's simpler." Finishing the last of his self appointed tasks Gavin closed the laptop and rubbed his right hand over his tired eyes. "I need to get something to eat and the shower off. Fuckin' early hours always suck..."

Lucas's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow with curiosity at the comment. "Early hours?"

"I'm going back tomorrow. Fowler's giving me the clearance since both Tina and your brother are down for the count. It's desk duty only." Rising from the couch Gavin trudged into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator to look at the leftover pasta dish that Aaron had made for him the night before. "At this point I'd rather ride a desk instead of a couch."

"What about Tina?"

"Her mom and her sister are hanging with her at the hospital all day and all night." Putting a helping of the pasta in a smaller bowl and then into the microwave Gavin leaned against the kitchen counter as he spoke to his deviant roommate. "And she's getting frequent visits from everyone else at the precinct. She knows what's happening and has been hailed a hero since she's the one that found the damning evidence in the case."

"Her keen eye is truly an asset. I'll be sure to put in a good word with my Captain to give to Captain Fowler, and ensure she gets proper recognition for her efforts."

"Cool. That'll make it worth the sick-leave to know there's a nice promotion waiting for her around the corner." The microwave finished warming up the meal and Gavin quickly grabbed the heated pasta with a ravenous motion. Taking a big bite of the food Gavin practically fell over to the kitchen table to eat. "Damn Aaron is a good cook! Too bad you can't try this."

"I've been sampling enough Thirium-based food with either Tina or Noreen over time. I think I prefer sweeter items over spicier items."

"Sensitive stomach?"

"Apparently so."

"Seriously?" Genuinely amused by the admission Gavin gave him a smug look. "YOU?"

"Yes, why does that surprise you?"

"Because you were designed to be the best of the best with androids. Seems like you'd be able to handle a bowl of spicy ramen."

"It's precisely _because_ I was built with the best and most advanced programs that resulted in my 'sensitive stomach'. My analysis program is very sensitive and since that particular function is built into my tongue, I taste every molecule that is used in creating Thirium-based foods."

Slurping up a sauce covered noodle Gavin just stared at Lucas for a moment before responding in his usual eloquent manner. "That sucks."

"Indeed." Readjusting his arms to hold the kitten close to his body to keep him warm Lucas found that he truly enjoyed playing 'mother'.

"Since I'm going back to work tomorrow and Aaron's got a twenty-four hour shift tomorrow morning," taking another bite Gavin spoke around the food in his mouth as he pointed his now empty fork at the kitten. "how're we going to handle the little guy?"

"I called off today to take care of Connor, but tomorrow is already my scheduled day off. I will be able to handle the kitten, Hank will be able to handle Connor."

"Even better. Make sure to send Tina live feed of the kittens every now and then." Quickly devouring his pasta Gavin placed the now used bowl in the sink and ran some hot water over it before washing it up. "And give me an update on my break after I clock-in tomorrow."

"I will do so."

"Cool. I'm going to shower off, talk to Aaron for a while and then hopefully pass out."

"You should set two alarms." Receiving an odd look from Gavin as he walked out of the kitchen Lucas just shrugged his shoulders casually. "Just in case you oversleep."

"Yeah, sure. Don't wake me up before five-thirty! I always get up _after_ six and never before..."

"That won't be a problem. Have a good night."

"Yeah, thanks. Oh," stopping himself before he got too far down the hallway Gavin pointed at the napping kitten once again as he spoke. "and if you need to order extra formula make sure you stick to the same brand we already have for the little guy. The sudden switch might upset his stomach."

"Noted."

Giving the little kitten his full attention Lucas watched the tiny bundle of fuzz napping peacefully in the warmth of the towel, and listened to the sound of the shower in the bathroom warming up. Very gently Lucas ran his left index fingertip over the kitten's head to pet him without accidentally waking him up in the process.

"I believe it's safe to say that your birth helped to save Gavin's life. You gave him something to focus on and helped him to see how much the people in his life care about him as he gave his energy to help you. We'll be sure to return the favor and give you a life full of love as well."

* * *

The new day was bright and beautiful as the sun rose over the sleepy city. Standing before the large window in his bedroom Markus watched as the run rose in the horizon and took in a deep breath as he felt North's left hand grab onto his right hand. Having earned back North's trust and renewed respect after his actions against the hunters who assaulted her in the forest, Markus was able to coax North into finally leaving the tower and getting some rest in the privacy of the mansion. Sharing the same bedroom as a way of keeping a sense of security over the residence Markus found himself truly enjoying their quiet mornings together before he went to the tower to assist in New Jericho's responsibilities.

North was beginning to heal from the assault and her paranoia was waning away. Choosing to alter her hairstyle to let it grow out to a shoulder length, and darkening its brunette shade to a more chocolate color as opposed to cinnamon, North was slowly returning to the person she had once been prior to being assaulted. A new look was her way of separating herself from the night of the brutal assault.

"It's a beautiful morning." Markus stated as he tightened his grip around North's hand in a comforting manner. "And the 'Shadow Blade' is behind bars. No one else will be harmed by a single deranged person with a knife stalking the streets."

"That's why you were hiding out in the mansion so much, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Looking at North as she stood at his side Markus didn't understand what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"You heard about the unknown person attacking people with a knife and your first thought went back to the monsters in the forest." Knowing Markus too well North could see right into his heart. "You were worried that one of them was trying to get revenge by attacking innocent people because of what they went through in the forest."

"...Yeah." Turning back to the window Markus let out a shameful sigh as he admitted that North was completely right. There was no point in even trying to deny what he was feeling. "I was worried. The idea of other people suffering because of what I chose to do... It scared me to my core."

"Do you regret doing what you did?"

"I only regret that I didn't find a better way to channel my anger." Strong in his words and his beliefs Markus had found peace in his actions. "Despite those hunters being abominations to life itself I had no right to decide their punishment, let alone carry out the sentence. They deserved to be punished and suffer, but it wasn't my place to make that decision."

"That may be so, but if that corrupt mayor was just going to protect them, then what you did might've been the only way any of us would've been given our justice."

"Maybe." Rubbing his thumb over the side of her hand Markus shared what he was thinking with the deviant he loved. "I think it's safe to say I'm not cut out for police work or law enforcement in any way."

"No, you're definitely not a cop. But you are a damn good leader and an even better friend."

"Thanks, North."

Standing side by side the duo watched as the sun rose even higher in the sky and bathed the city under the warm amber rays of the perpetually burning star shining from billions of miles away. The warmth of the natural light seemed to melt the cold regret threatening to freeze over Markus's heart as he accepted that his actions and behavior in the past wasn't infallible.

There was still many mistakes that Markus needed to answer for and make amends, but in time the deviant leader would be able to cleanse his soul, free his heart and clear his conscience.

* * *

Despite his reluctance and resentment toward the very idea of needing a check-up Connor let Hank help him out to the car and into the facility to await for his scheduled appointment. After checking in with Barry at the receptionist desk Connor limped to the exam room to await Abby's arrival, but instead of the familiar technician coming to greet him, a new and younger face peered at Connor after she entered the exam room with an electronic chart in her hands. Clearly a new intern and apprenticing technician, the young trainee gave Connor a wary glance as she read and then reread the notes in the chart to make sure she had every critical detail correct.

Studying her body language closely Connor deduced that the apprenticing technician had already graduated from college and was now working on her first year as an intern before being officially certified as a technician. Wearing the same scrubs as the other technicians, but missing the white lab coat in favor of wearing a badge to be identified as a trainee, the new technician was obviously nervous about working alone.

"Hello, my name is Lily Banner." Introducing herself kindly Lily tried to give Connor a confident smile. Pale, shaking and struggling to keep her short blonde hair out of her face due to her nervous sweat Lily read over Connor's chart yet again and adjusted her red rimmed glasses over her dark blue eyes. "I'm going to be running your physical today as Dr. Grayson is handling an emergency case as of this moment."

Almost disappointed to not see Abby that morning Connor didn't protest at the change of responding technician, and remained cooperative. "I see."

"Connor J. Wolf. RK-800: 313 248 317 - 52." Reviewing the name Lily's eyes widened at the rest of the details on the chart. "You're a detective who had been assaulted forty-eight hours prior, and suffered numerous forms of internal trauma to your biocomponents and Thirium lines from a... diamond bladed knife."

"Yes." Everything in his chart was correct and he wanted to sway Lily's doubts. "This is all true."

"W-Wow." Blushing as she realized her demeanor wasn't exactly professional Lily apologized profusely. "S-Sorry! That was inappropriate, please forgive me!"

"There is no offense taken by your reaction."

"Th-Thank you! I don't want to give you the wrong impression!"

"It's fine, Ms. Banner. Can we please begin the examination?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Clearing her throat nervously Lily put aside the chart and opened a nearby supply cabinet against the wall to retrieve an audioscope to use during said exam. "Please lay back and lift up your shirt." Picking up a pair of sharp surgical scissors from the cabinet Lily nodded at Connor's torso. "I need to check on your abdomen."

Silently Connor leaned back until he was laying flat over the exam table and pulled up his navy blue t-shirt to expose his bandaged up abdomen as requested. Laying still as Lily used the scissors to cut away the white bandages along his side, the young technician was a little shocked to see that Connor's artificial skin hadn't fully regenerated over his abdomen and that she could see physical scarring. Ignoring the reaction Connor let the intern lightly press her fingers along his pained abdomen and didn't try to push her away as her very touch made his sore stomach ache even worse.

"It seems you have some tenderness in your abdominal region." Astutely watching Connor during the exam Lily sought additional details. "Can you describe it to me?"

"...It's a persistent ache, not critical damage. It'll dissipate in time when my self healing program recalibrates."

"Without your artificial skin activated you shouldn't be feeling any pain whatsoever."

"I'm a prototype with advanced sensory input and output signals. I've also undergone the most recent sensory update that has amplified my sense of touch. This is actually normal for me."

"...Oh. R-Right." Blushing again Lily muttered a little under her breath. "That was in your charge, I should've known."

"Do not blame yourself for a mild oversight."

"Thanks." As she continued to press along Connor's abdomen Lily noted that Connor was reacting in a rather extreme, albeit contained, manner to her contact, and decided she needed a closer look. "Uh, please unlock the plastimetal panels over your torso so I can examine your abdominal cavity."

Giving Lily a slightly skeptical glance Connor obediently gave her access to his abdominal cavity as requested. Unsure of what to expect Connor watched as Lily slipped on a pair of purple latex gloves and began a visual assessment of the biocomponents that were now accessible in his torso.

"By all account your pain is connected to the still compromised plastimetal plating." She stated calmly as she used her fingertips to trace over the blue glowing biocomponents to check on the structural integrity. The biocomponents themselves did not contain any external sensors - only internal, and Connor couldn't feel her hands touching them during the examination. "All of the biocomponents and Thirium lines are seemingly intact."

The chosen term didn't escape Connor's attention. "'Seemingly'?"

"I need to take a closer look at the lines beneath the biocomponents to be sure."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Dr. Grayson's instructions were very clear. I need to do a full visual assessment on all repaired biocomponents and Thirium lines."

Annoyed by the procedure itself Connor let out an unheard sigh as he relented to the exam. "Very well."

"This will only take a moment, I know you don't want to be here."

Not saying a word Connor just watched as Lily rolled a tray of technician's tools over to the exam table to resume the exam. Grateful that his biocomponents were incapable of registering pain unless they were compromised Connor just stared at the ceiling above him, while Lily used the sharp and delicate metal tools to gently move the biocomponents to the side so she could check the lines underneath.

"No sign of leaking or weakened couplings..." Speaking out loud Lily was seeing only positive outcomes after the lifesaving procedure. "All of the biocomponents are a healthy blue color as well. Does your self diagnostic detect any abnormalities?"

"No."

"Then all I need to do is check the branching Thirial line and you can go."

"How long will it take?"

"About ten minutes. I need to move a lot of the biocomponents aside without disconnecting them by accident in order to see what I need to see."

As much as he wanted to leave the exam room and go about his business Connor knew it wasn't wise to rush such a delicate procedure. "...Take your time."

* * *

Having already spoken with Captain Fowler when he arrived at the precinct at seven o'clock right on the dot, Gavin busied himself at his old desk to catch up on his work, help cover the bullpen with both Tina and Connor down for the count, and to prove that he wasn't ready to stop being a detective. Ignoring the odd stares and whispers directed toward him due to the visible bionic arm attached to the former android-bigot, Gavin easily filed through every case under his responsibility and began typing up a new report. The abrasive detective had gotten used to being whispered about over the years and easily tuned out the gossip without batting an eye.

Typing just as quickly as he had been able to do in the past Gavin easily caught up on his work within the four hours since he clocked-in. Sipping at his bitter coffee to keep alert and energized Gavin didn't even notice that Ben had discreetly placed down a small napkin with red apple slices on his desk, and only seemed to be aware of the kind gesture after he absentmindedly bit into one of the slices.

"I knew these assholes couldn't do anything without my help." Finishing off the apple slice Gavin felt a swelling of pride fill his heart as he finished the first report and began the second. "They should consider themselves lucky."

"Reed." Captain Fowler's voice echoed through the bullpen as the commanding officer opened up the door of his private office to address the detective from afar. "My office."

"Now what?"

Popping another apple slice into his mouth Gavin turned off his terminal screen and made his way over to the office with his head held high. Entering the office and sitting down in the vacant chair across from Captain Fowler's desk Gavin gave his commanding officer a somewhat annoyed look, as he was more focused on keeping his cases under control and less interested in dealing with trivial paperwork.

"I got an update from Internal Affairs and all the jackasses up at the top." Speaking in a way that Gavin would appreciate Captain Fowler gave the returned detective a rather confident grin. "You're clear for return to the precinct."

"I kinda' figured as much since you didn't say anything over the past four hours I've been working."

"The catch is you're going to be stuck behind your desk until you can go out into the range and pass your firearms exam again."

"Again?"

Pointing at the bionic left arm hanging from Gavin's shoulder Captain Fowler was as honest as he was blunt. "You have to prove you can still handle a weapon when in the field."

"Yeah, yeah..." Rubbing his right palm along his left bicep where the bionic arm met the organic arm Gavin sighed and reminded himself that he still had a way to go before he'd be back to where he had been before the car accident. "I know."

"Keep doing what you're doing. By the time Tina's back you'll be able to go out to the range and get recertified. I know you'll pass easily, but we still have to follow protocol down to the letter."

"As long as I don't have jump through a bunch of hoops to do my job after I ace that exam, then fine!"

"All right. Keep up the good work and clock-out at your usual time."

"Always do."

Exiting the office as quickly as he entered Gavin returned to the bullpen and caught a rookie officer in the breakroom whispering about him to another rookie. The rookie was trying to discreetly motion to the white plastimetal left hand exposed at the cuff of Gavin's long sleeved purple shirt as he whispered. Entering the breakroom himself Gavin pretended to not notice the conversation as he poured himself some of the now lukewarm coffee, and stirred in a large amount of sugar until the dark brew was pale brown and more sugar than drink.

Hearing the comments regarding his arm: 'Crippled asshole', 'crazy freak' and even 'psycho', Gavin casually walked over to the two rookies and side eyed the camera know they were standing out of the camera's range. The two new officers quickly took notice of Gavin and fell silent as they gave him their full attention.

"You're new, right?" Pretending to sip the coffee Gavin gauged the younger man's reaction carefully. "Working patrol?"

"Uh, yeah." The rookie looked like he was just busted by the principal passing notes in class. With his blond hair slicked back, his cleanly shaven baby-face and military perfect posture, the new officer looked he was trying to pass uniform inspection. "Just started a week ago."

"Uh-huh. Name?"

"...I'm Lyle Portland."

"And you?" Turning to look at the second rookie Gavin was going to give her the benefit of the doubt in regard to precinct gossip. "Name."

"I'm Courtney Gardener." Her long blonde hair had been tied back in a neat bun and her posture was just as military perfect. "Today's my first day."

"As a detective who's been here for sixteen years now, let me give you some advice." Keeping the coffee cup gripped tightly in his right hand Gavin glared at Lyle but kept his tone even as he spoke to Courtney. "Never gossip about other cops, especially ones you don't even know."

Lyle immediately paled when he realized he had been busted in the act.

"If he's talkin' shit about me, a guy he's never met before, then you know he's the type to throw his fellow officer under the bus just to advance his career. As the resident 'crippled asshole, crazy freak, psycho," using Lyle's own words against him Gavin knew he had the rookie already on the ropes. "I can assure you that those who talk shit are worth shit."

Trying to save face Lyle poorly excused his words. "I-I meant no disrespect, sir!"

"Oh, no. Of course not... How could I _possibly_ misconstrue such 'high praise' as anything but complimentary and respectful?"

As Lyle nervously swallowed his own words Gavin gave him an annoyed sneer.

"For the record, this 'crippled asshole' was wounded in the line of duty. I lost my arm after my patrol car got smashed in by a damn drunk driver, and a fellow detective saved my life in exchange for the loss on my arm. That very detective is recovering after being stabbed by a real psycho in the walls of this very precinct, and the only reason he got stabbed was because he was looking out for my partner who met a similar fate. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"I... I do not."

"Oh. You don't them and you don't know me, but you feel like it's okay to talk shit about me? Trying to impress Officer Gardener here because she's cute and you think high school politics are going to cut it in the real world? You do know interoffice relationships are greatly frowned up, doncha'? Even if she were interested in you, and trust me, she is WAY out of your league, I'd have to report this to Fowler."

"S-Sir, I give you my word-"

"Your word means absolutely nothing to me, or anyone else in this entire fuckin' precinct." Growling in response Gavin made it clear that Lyle had already screwed up big time. "You want people to trust you? Accept your word? Believe you in any capacity? Then start by earning their trust and knowing your place."

"Y-Yes, sir."

Taking one more faux sip of the coffee Gavin gave Lyle a disappointed glance before he threw the lukewarm and super sugary beverage all over the front of Lyle's uniform, then dropped the mug on the floor causing it to shatter. "Clean that shit up!"

Within seconds Lyle recovered from shock and promptly gathered some paper towels to clean up the mess while Courtney wisely returned to her own desk to await her next assignment. The air in the bullpen was silent and tense as the unseen confrontation was felt by everyone in the building.

Leaving the breakroom feeling smug and angry Gavin returned to his desk, sat down and gave Ben a casual shrug of his shoulders when the senior officer took notice of the shattering mug. "New guy made a mess, now he's cleaning it up."

Shaking his head a little Ben had an idea of what had happened, but unless someone filed a complaint against Gavin or caught anything on the cameras, no one would be able to do a damn thing about Gavin's behavior. "Welcome back, Gavin. We all missed you in our own weird little ways."

* * *

Receiving a clean bill of health after his appointment Connor tried to go about his business at the house, while Hank took advantage of their day off to catch up on some reading. Sitting in the recliner in the livingroom with his legs kicked up, a well worn copy of 'The Sign of Four' in his hands, and a glass of ice cold lemonade beside him, Hank was entirely relaxed and eager to finish the story for what felt like the hundredth time. Listening to the sound of Connor messing around with his new motorcycle in the garage was surprisingly effective white noise, and far less distracting than Sumo's loud snoring as the massive dog laid sprawled out over the couch.

Sipping at the lemonade Hank marked the finished chapter in his book and set it aside for a moment. Even though the heat was finally beginning to break it was still dangerously hot outside, and the senior detective didn't want Connor to accidentally overheat while working on the motorcycle.

"Sumo?" Standing up the recliner Hank called to the sleeping dog and waited for a response. "Need to go outside?"

The Saint Bernard never awoke from his nap even as the enticing word was uttered.

"Guess not. Good."

Walking past the couch Hank walked into the kitchen and listened to the sound of tools being 'clanged' around just on the other side of the two doors separating the garage from the kitchen via laundry room in between. Opening up the backdoor Hank took a look at his vibrant tomato plant practically exploding with bright ruby red tomatoes hanging from thick green vines as it sat in its pot on the back brick patio. Deciding that the plant was ready for harvesting Hank grabbed five of the largest of the tomatoes from the vines and carried them back inside the kitchen to be washed off.

"Damn, tomatoes this big would cost almost twenty bucks at the store!"

Placing each of the tomatoes down in the kitchen sink Hank ran cool water over the vegetables and then used a paper towel to carefully clean the red skin before placing them down on the countertop to be used later that evening.

"Those are going to make one hell of a sauce tonight."

Drying off his hands Hank opened up the door to the laundry room and then the second door leading to the garage. Peering inside the somewhat cool storage area Hank saw Connor kneeling down on the right side of the motorcycle as the deviant carefully took the vehicle apart piece by piece to get it ready for modification.

Connor had black oil and grease on his hands and a determined stare in his soulful brown eyes. The yellow glowing L.E.D. created a bright amber light against his right temple, and the steeled gaze was virtually unbreakable.

"Need some help, kid?"

"No, but thank you." Connor gave Hank a respectful nod as he carefully removed yet another piece of the motorcycle from the body. "As of the moment I'm taking it apart to be cleaned and the parts inventoried. Afterward I will begin ordering the new parts to ensure the motorcycle performs as I want."

"Sounds good. I'm going to make a tomato sauce with those ridiculously overgrown tomatoes from the backyard. Want to help?"

Setting aside the tools after neatly placing each removed part from the motorcycle down on a white sheet behind him Connor gave Hank a curious glance from where he knelt. "Help?"

"You're a damn good cook, kid. Let's see how good you really are."

"Very well. I planned on working on the motorcycle through the winter to have it ready by next spring. I have plenty of time to work on it."

"Cool."

Standing upright Connor let out a sudden wince and nearly curled around himself as the motion pulled on his abdomen.

Watching the deviant wrap his arms protectively around his middle while also displaying a red flashing L.E.D. made Hank react quickly. "Son? What's wrong?"

"...N-Nothing. Minor error." Straightening back up Connor forced himself to drop his arms and walk toward the side door. "It has corrected itself."

"Are you sure?" Stepping back into the laundry room Hank watched the deviant's every move like a hawk as they set foot inside the kitchen. "That seemed pretty damn painful for a 'minor error'."

"I assure you it's fine. What I experienced equates to a human suffering a muscle cramp, nothing more."

"All right, if you say so."

"This very morning I returned from an unwanted check-up." Washing off his greasy hands in the kitchen sink Connor gave Hank a somewhat stern stare before staring at the juicy tomatoes beside the sink. "If there was something wrong with me it would've been discovered."

"Maybe. Didn't you tell me that instead of Abby you had a newbie intern giving you the exam?"

"Correct. But it was a routine physical, nothing as invasive as repairs."

"True, but does that newbie know what to look for in regard to complications _after_ repairs?"

Turning off the water Connor didn't have a ready answer to be given. "...That has yet to be seen."

"Ha! Gotcha' with your own logic. If the newbie can't be certain then neither can you."

Drying off his hands Connor took a single step away from the sink and let out a sudden hiss of pain as he slowly fell to his knees onto the linoleum floor. Wrapping his arms around his torso for the second time that afternoon Connor ran a self diagnostic as he closed his eyes tight, and his L.E.D. cycled in an angry red in response to the returned pain.

"Connor, what's wrong?" Kneeling down in front of the deviant Hank put his hands on Connor's shoulders to help support him as he knelt on the floor in horrible pain. "What hurts?"

"...S-Stomach."

"Your stomach? Describe the pain for me."

"...H-Hurts. Burning."

"Burning? That doesn't make any sense."

Lifting his head up Connor opened his eyes and let out a breath through his clenched teeth. "...Sick."

"You're going to be sick?" As Connor nodded in confirmation Hank grabbed onto Connor's right arm and slung the limb around his own shoulders. Helping Connor to get up to his feet Hank escorted the suddenly ill deviant toward the bathroom down the hallway and managed to get him in front of the toilet just as the deviant's emergency expulsion program kicked on. "Let it out..."

Kneeling before the basin Connor threw-up in painful retches that covered the interior of the bowl a deep blue color. As his self diagnostic failed to pinpoint the cause of his illness Connor slumped forward heavily, and didn't resist when Hank's left palm pressed against his forehead and Hank's right palm rested in the middle of his back.

"Shit, you feel like you're starting to run a fever. I think you should go back to the facility."

"N-No." Spitting the blue blood from his mouth Connor dragged the back of his left hand over his blue stained lower lip with understandable disgust. "It was just a minor error."

"Kid, I know you hate facilities, and I know it sounds super hypocritical coming from me, but you should go back. I'm worried about you."

The way Hank was speaking in a patient tone of pure understanding managed to get through to Connor even as he threw-up a second time. Waiting for the expulsion program to cease Connor fell to his left side on the floor and took a moment to breathe through his lingering discomfort while Hank flushed away the sickness, then put a clean white washcloth under the tap in the sink.

"How about this?" Wringing out the excess warm water Hank handed the washcloth to Connor and watched as the deviant used it to clean up his lips and his chin after being unexpectedly sick. "You go lay down on the couch for an hour or so and if you feel better I'll let you alone, but if you get sick again or you're still in pain, I'll take you back to the facility."

"...Sounds reasonable."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"All right then." Taking back the used washcloth Hank rinsed it out in the warm water again to get the blue out of it. Extending his right hand down toward Connor to take Hank helped the shaking deviant back up to his feet, then helped walk him from the bathroom and into the livingroom. "Let's get you down on the couch to rest and see how you feel in an hour."

* * *

Enthralled with the kittens and the way they behaved Lucas laid on his back next to the laundry basket and kept the rejected kitten bundled up on the towel as it napped on his warm chest. Turning his head Lucas watched Lucky and her other three kittens through the little holes that lined the basket, and grinned as the little trio of kittens climbed all over Lucky in search of milk and warmth. The way Lucky just purred and allowed her offspring to paw all over her body was indicative of love, and that in turn confused Lucas since she so readily rejected the fourth kitten that he, Gavin and Aaron were all actively working together to keep alive.

Running a scan over the kitten on his chest and then a scan over the three kittens in the basket Lucas confirmed that all four had the same healthy vital signs, all four were showing the same healthy and steady growth. The only real difference was the rejected kitten was born with a deformed front right leg.

"I wish I understood why you rejected your own offspring, Lucky."

Speaking to the cat as if she could somehow understand him Lucas watched the new mother washing her paw and then using the same paw to wash her ear.

"It's so strange to know you're tending three of your kittens but not the fourth. Then again, humans endure nine months of gestation only to give up their offspring for adoption. Is that what happened to you?"

Watching as Lucky next groomed her three kittens now that her ear was clean Lucas began to contemplate his role in the rejected kitten's life.

"Did you let us adopt your kitten? Were you unable to tend to four kittens and only wanted three?"

Receiving no answer from the mother cat Lucas sighed and put his hand over the towel to check and make sure the napping fourth kitten wasn't too warm. By all account the tiny kitten was thriving just fine and there was no reason for it to have been rejected by Lucky.

"Even though he was born with only three functioning legs this kitten can still have an active life and survive quite well on his own once he's grown."

Remembering Gavin's request to send feed of the kittens to Tina as she recovered in the hospital Lucas slowly sat upright and continued to hold the towel and kitten to his chest to ensure the little guy was kept warm and fully supported. Leaning over the basket Lucas promptly set up a live feed through a cybernetic connection and made sure Tina, Gavin, Aaron and even Noreen could all see the kittens moving about on their wobbly legs and squeaking loudly through his own eyes.

"Perhaps in time we'll all stop isolating people for being born differently than us, and learn to come together in a loving manner."

The prospect of overcoming challenges and finding common ground always seemed to be in the back of Lucas's mind. Having such a drive to find a peaceful life and being able to grow as an individual was Lucas's strongest and most noble trait as a person.

* * *

Watching over Connor as the strangely ill deviant threw-up for a third time into an empty mop bucket clutched between his hands, Hank knew that whatever was making Connor sick wasn't a simple error or a passing stomachache. The deviant needed to see a trusted technician and have the real cause of his odd condition properly diagnosed. Taking the partially filled bucket away once Connor was finished with being sick, Hank put his left palm to Connor's right shoulder and slowly pushed the deviant until he was laying on his left side over the length of the couch to rest a little. Every time Connor threw-up his already sore abdomen ached violently and slowly sapped away his strength.

"I'm going to toss this out." Hank stated as he carried the bucket into the bathroom down the hallway. "And then we're going to the facility."

Too miserable to protest Connor just laid still and closed his eyes as his self diagnostic came back once again inconclusive. Barely reacting to Sumo as the large dog pressed his cold, wet nose against the side of his neck, Connor rested his right hand on the back of Sumo's neck. "...Good boy."

Carrying the washed out bucket with him back into the livingroom Hank opened the front door of the house and headed over to the car for a moment, then returned to get Connor. "I put the bucket in the car just in case you get sick again."

"...I'm certain I'll be fine without technical assistance."

"If you weren't still wrapped up in bandages I might find that statement to be more convincing. You're going to the facility and you're going now."

Limply Connor let Hank pull on his right arm to help him sit upright on the couch, then found the strength to stand up just long enough to walk out of the house and to the car parked in the driveway. Leaning heavily at Hank's left side Connor was barely aware of being sat down in the front passenger seat of the car or of the seatbelt being fastened over his chest and waist.

Closing his eyes again Connor let out a small groan as the pain in his stomach suddenly got worse and his core temperature began to slowly rise.

"Hold on, son." Speaking calmly Hank turned over the car's engine and cranked up the air conditioner before backing down the driveway. "We'll figure this out soon."

Everything was a blur as the pain overwhelmed Connor's senses and his system still failed to locate any potential error resulting in his strange and abrupt sickness. Pressing his palms over his bandaged abdomen Connor hissed in pain as the weight against the odd scars in the plastimetal made the burning sensation in his stomach flare with a horrible surge of sharp pressure.

The sensation of the car coming to a stop went completely unnoticed by Connor until the passenger side door opened from the outside, and Hank reached in to remove the seatbelt from over top the ill deviant. Too weak and frazzled to even try to resist Connor let Hank pull him out of the car and sit him down in the wheelchair that Barry quickly wheeled out into the parking lot after being told by Hank of the incoming potential emergency. Still dazed and unsure of what was happening Connor stayed silent as he was wheeled into the facility through the front entrance, and taken directly into an exam room for analysis.

Feeling absolutely miserable Connor nearly jumped when he felt a cool palm press against his right cheek and a kind voice speaking to the people around him.

"Get him on the table." Abby instructed as she pulled back her hand. "I can't be sure until I take his vitals, but it looks like he's suffering from insipid shock."

Strong hands wrapped around his chest and a second pair of hands grabbed his legs below the knees. Unable to do anything Connor just let the two people lift him up from the wheelchair and lay him down over the exam table as Abby had instructed.

"How long has he been like this, Hank?" Asking questions Abby lifted up Connor's eyelids one at a time to check his pupils with her penlight, then immediately pulled up Connor's navy blue t-shirt to examine his re-bandaged abdomen carefully. "What're his symptoms?"

"He's been in pain, he said it feels like it's a burning sensation, and then he's thrown-up three times. I think he's overheating a little, too."

"Strange. According to Ms. Banner's notes in Connor's chart he was completely healthy during his check-up just five hours ago."

"I know." Hank stayed beside the table while Barry left the exam room with the wheelchair to give Abby more space to work. "The pain just hit him all of a sudden when he stood up, then again when he turned around while walking and got nauseous. He threw-up twice after that, and then the third time he was just laying on his side on the couch."

After promptly checking Connor's vitals Abby saw no sign of a glitch or external trauma, but she knew something was indeed wrong. "Shit. I'm willing to bet we're dealing with an internal problem."

"Internal?" Nervous on Connor's behalf Hank placed his right hand to Connor's left shoulder and held it there in a supportive manner. "Is he bleeding?"

"That is a very real possibility." Palpating Connor's abdomen Abby watched as Connor flinched and tried to roll onto his side to get away from her hands. "I'm sorry, Connor. I don't want to hurt you."

"Can you do anything about his pain?"

"Not without his consent." Reminding Hank of the same rights and privileges that androids had been given after deviancy was legally recognized, Abby grabbed onto the internal viewing screen left to charge up its power in the storage cabinet, then held it over Connor's abdomen. "He's too confused to properly answer such a question."

Curiously Hank watched as the screen gave Abby and himself a clear internal view of Connor's abdominal cavity, and tried to figure out what the hell was normal and what was abnormal in regard to biocomponents and Thirium lines. The images reminded Hank of the black and white display of an active ultrasound and was even fascinated by the visible heartbeat that showed up on the screen as Abby moved it up higher over Connor's abdomen near his chest.

"Wait... Hold on." Abby suddenly stopped moving the screen and honed in on Connor's artificial stomach. "Shit! Connor, I need to open your abdomen."

Hank could only watch as the technician cut away the fresh white bandages and expose Connor's abdomen directly. The missing artificial skin and warped plastimetal was enough to make Hank's own stomach hurt just by looking at it. "What's going on?"

"A mistake that never should've happened." Waiting for Connor to unlock the panels over his abdominal cavity Abby slipped on a pair of purple latex gloves and slid open the panels to get a look at the biocomponents inside Connor's torso. Moving her hands to where she saw the anomaly on the screen Abby felt something sharp and metallic pressing up against the left side of Connor's artificial stomach and swore again. "Damn it!"

"Abby, what's wrong with him?"

"...Interns being unsupervised." Taking hold of the offensive object with a firm grip Abby lifted the metal pair of forceps out of Connor's torso, the deviant letting out a pained gasp in the process, and held them into the shining light overhead. "This is a tool used to move aside biocomponents to view the Thirium lines running underneath. They're strong but small, and can easily get lost inside the android body when the person using such a tool doesn't pay attention to their inventory."

"Whoa... Connor had a tool left inside his body?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Dropping the Thirium stained object down on the countertop behind herself Abby sighed and removed her blue blood stained gloves before opening the supply cabinet again. Pulling out a tray loaded up with technician's tools Abby confirmed that a pair of the forceps were not accounted for, and had a sneaking suspicion she just found it inside one of her patients. "This is inexcusable. I'm so sorry, Connor!"

Feeling suddenly much better Connor glanced down at his opened torso and took in a deep breath. "...The pain's gone. Thank you."

Returning to Connor's side with additional supplies in her hands Abby proceeded to clean up Connor's abdomen and sterilize it before closing the panels. "The forceps were slowly piercing into your artificial stomach. That caused the pain and that's why your emergency expulsion program activated. You were collecting blood in your stomach."

"...Do I need additional repairs?"

"No, your self healing program can mend the simple puncture wound and after eight hours you can drink Thirium to replenish what you lost."

"That's good. Thank you for your help."

"I'll be sure Ms. Banner is made aware of her mistake and receives proper discipline. She knows the routine and she knows protocol. NEVER close any panels until AFTER all of your tools are accounted for!"

"Do not be too harsh on her, Abby." Stifling a gasp as the cold orange incrassation compound was poured into his abdomen Connor's L.E.D. cycled to yellow and then finally blue as his system stabilized. "Mistakes happen and she is still learning."

"...I know. But she still needs to have a little scare in order to fully understand that she made a mistake, and to ensure she doesn't repeat it. I won't make her run out of the building crying though. It's hard to find interns willing to work morning hours."

"Good."

"I'll get you bandaged up again and let you go home to rest. You're going to be sore for a day, maybe two since you suffered all those repairs. Other than that you'll be feeling like your usual self again soon."

Letting out a quiet sigh of relief Hank patted Connor's shoulder and offered the deviant a reassuring grin. "Well then, I guess that means you can still help me in the kitchen. You helped grow those tomatoes so you're going to help me cook 'em up, too."

"That is an acceptable arrangement." With his abdomen sterilized and closed Connor sat upright slowly and let Abby wrap up his torso under the new fresh white bandages to keep his abdomen clean until his artificial skin finally regenerated. "But since I cannot eat human food it's only fair that you wash every dish you use after the meal is finished."

"I'm familiar with the 'you cook, I clean' arrangement, kid." Truly relieved to see Connor regain his strength and lose the pain Hank was willing to take on a new challenge just for the fun of it. "Just you wait until I figure out how to cook Thirium, you're going to end up with dishpan hands by the time I'm through with you."

* * *

The moderately quiet ambience of the bullpen was suddenly disturbed when three men all wearing bandanas over their foreheads marched into the precinct demanding to speak to a cop. In order to silence the intrusive men Captain Fowler spoke to them himself and requested that they go into interview rooms with him to speak in private, and figure out what was going on. The trio were screaming about wanting justice and that they knew the mayor, and even had the gall to threaten Captain Fowler's job if the seasoned detective failed to get them the justice they were demanding. As expected no one was impressed with the rude and callous behavior.

Due to the loud and ostentatious display Gavin's curiosity was piqued and he wanted in on one of the interrogations. Taking one of the three men to interview room 'C' - room 'A' was still locked off, and Captain Fowler took one of the men into 'B' while Ben took the third man to 'D', Gavin was eager to figure out why the trio were raising such a fuss, and what brought them into the precinct on that day.

"All right Mr. Syracuse." Sitting down across from the angry man Gavin introduced himself and placed a tablet down on the table and pressed 'record' to begin recording the sure to be unusual interview. "What crime are you here to report?"

With an enraged voice Irwin Syracuse went into great detail about he and his friends, Chase Froth and Dugal Karrar, were needlessly attacked in the forest three weeks prior, and that they were threatened to keep quiet by the people who attacked them. The reason they were coming forward on that day was because they read about the arrest of the infamous 'Shadow Blade' and were convinced Donovan Saxon, and an unknown accomplice, were responsible for their supposedly unwarranted assaults.

"So let me get this straight..." Knowing that Syracuse wasn't being entirely honest Gavin began pushing for more details. "You and your buddies were out in the forest hunting some hogs when two masked men infiltrated your camp, drugged you, tried you up, beat you, conveniently injected you with some kind of destructive chemical and then trashed your camp... all for no reason?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true!" Syracuse was losing his short temper as Gavin stared at him skeptically. "We didn't do anything and that sick fucker with the knife came after us!"

"How do you know it was the 'Shadow Blade' who attacked you? I thought your attackers were both wearing masks."

"They were!" Shouting in anger Syracuse slammed his fists down on the table in a failed attempt to intimidate Gavin. "But I know it was that Saxon asshole who attacked us!"

"How do you know that? What's your proof?"

"That asshole was knifing people in the city!"

Not following Syracuse's logic, and entirely unimpressed with his attitude, Gavin just gave him a dismissive response. "...And?"

"AND?! And what?!"

"What does the knife have to do with what happened to you guys?"

Suddenly silent Syracuse's right fingertips brushed against the blue bandana wrapped around his forehead. "...The dude knifed up our tent and stuff. That's how I know it was him."

"And that's it? You think the psycho stabbing people in the city decided to walk out in the middle of the forest in the dead of night to stab your tent just for shits and giggles?"

"Look at this, man!" Pulling his phone from his pocket Syracuse showed Gavin photos he took of the destroyed campsite and practically slammed the screen in Gavin's face. "See our tent? That's not from the wind, that's from a damn knife!"

"Uh-huh..." Still unimpressed Gavin took the phone and began checking through the other photos and zooming in on the images. "You know what this looks like to me?" Honing in on the numerous crumpled up beer cans and hunting knives strewn about Gavin handed the phone back to Syracuse to take. "A night of too much drinking and regrets."

"WHAT?!" Snatching back the phone Syracuse gave Gavin a death glare. "Why the fuck would I come here to report this shit if it was just a night of too many beers?!"

"Insurance."

"I-Insurance?!"

"Sure. You guys destroyed a lot of nice hunting equipment, some of it illegal, and wasted some valuable stuff. You want to file a report with the police, claim assault and destruction of property on some high-profile maniac filling up the tabloids, and then you walk away with a nice fat check and bullshit story to tell to all your buddies at the bar."

"That's bullshit! Why go through all this trouble over a damn insurance payout?"

"Why did you wait _three whole weeks_ to come to the police after being supposedly assaulted?"

Losing his temper Syracuse's face began turning red and his hands clenched into white knuckle fists on the table. "Because we didn't know that this freak was responsible for our assault! We JUST learned of his arrest!"

"That doesn't explain the three week delay. Even if you weren't able to identify your supposed attackers, one or both of them, you should've come right to the police that same day you took the photos of your ruined campsite, and let the cops handle shit from the beginning."

"So you're saying no one's going to believe us or take this case?"

"Not likely. Without hard evidence to give us a motivation behind the attack no one's going to touch this case. We got more important shit to clean up. No motivation, no case."

"What do you mean _motivation_?! That lunatic was just stabbing random people left and right, and my campsite got knifed up, too!"

"Yeah, and the man you claimed to have attacked you NEVER left the city during his little knifing spree. For him to supposedly go ALL the way out to the forest with a buddy, despite us already having proof he acted alone, managing to find you three in the middle of nowhere, drug you, tie you up and then use the knife on your TENT makes no sense! Look," leaning forward a little Gavin gave Syracuse a smug and condescending stare. "we've all had nights where we've had a little too much to drink and did something stupid. It's not a big deal to admit you drank too much, but it is a big deal to try file false police reports."

"I'm not lying!" On the verge of a full blown tantrum Syracuse looked like he was about to throw a punch Gavin's way. "Two assholes attacked me and my buddies in the woods!"

"WHY? You keep saying you're the victims of assault, but what's the motivation? Were you robbed? Were you raped? We-"

"HEY!" Defensive and angry Syracuse got right in Gavin's face as he refuted the suggestion. "No one touched ME like that you little fa-"

"CHOOSE YOUR NEXT WORDS VERY CAREFULLY." Raising his voice and glaring a hole in Syracuse's face Gavin made it clear he wasn't going to put up with that type of language or behavior. "Remember, I'm a _cop_ and I'm always armed. Now, chill the fuck out and answer my question. What was their motivation?"

"What does it matter?!"

"Because if there's no motivation behind this crime we can't possibly connect your attackers to the attack, you dip-shit! What you're saying and what you're showing me doesn't make any damn sense! You want us to help you? Then you need to be honest with us! Why were you targeted and attacked?"

"...You really want to know?"

Extending his arms out at his sides dramatically Gavin rolled his eyes and gave Syracuse a glare that screamed "Fucking duh!" as he awaited the answer.

"Fine! I'll show you!" Grabbing onto the bandana covering his forehead Syracuse revealed the ugly word carved into his flesh that was still angry and red as it healed. Leaning back in his chair Syracuse pointed at the word and snarled at Gavin. "This! The fucker carved this in my face!"

"...'Rapist', huh?" Sensing he was on to something that Syracuse was trying to keep hidden Gavin began asking a new line of questions. "Now why, of all the words in our bastardized version of the English language, would he choose _that_ one?"

Syracuse's brow knit slightly causing the the 'P' and the 'I' in the word to pinch closer together. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, come on! Don't act dumb." Leaning forward Gavin folded his hands together the white bionic hand going unnoticed by Syracuse's blinding rage, and leaned atop the table as he gave Syracuse a studious glance. "There's a reason you were branded like that, and you know what it was. Tell me."

"Why does it matter what it says? It's proof I was attacked with a knife!"

"It's proof all right. Proof that you're trying to hide something from the police." Not backing down Gavin pressed a small button on the corner of the tablet requesting another officer to stand guard outside the interview room door. "Based on the way you reacted when I suggested that you and your buddies might've been sexually assaulted makes me think that you being branded a rapist has a very interesting story behind it. A _true story_ at that."

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"But you did do _something_. Let me think now... You and your buddies are avid hunters, right? And out in the middle of the forest there's really no one there to enforce the laws, _right_? Did some unfortunate soul wander into your camp and you and your buddies decide to have a little 'fun'?"

"Hey! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"And what was this 'not wrong' thing you guys did? If it's not a big deal then you should have no problem telling me, _riiiiight_?" Seeing the way Syracuse was tensing up Gavin decided to poke the very raw nerve regarding the motivation for his assault. "Did some woman have the nerve to reject you? Did she hurt your pride when she said 'no' and confirmed she had standards beyond some douchebag using a gun to kill animals to make himself feel more like a man?"

"Those plastic whores were DESIGNED to be fucked, all right?" Slamming his hands down on the table Syracuse got right in Gavin's face again and blew his rank breath all over Gavin's face. "We were just reminding them of their place!"

"THEY? So... More than one?"

Realizing what he just confessed to Syracuse slunk back in his seat and quickly paled at his own stupidity.

"You have a history of abusing the 'Tracis' from the 'Eden Club'. I was there once before to investigate a murder. Frankly, after everything I've seen when it comes to how fucked up people can be, and how alive deviants truly are, I don't blame that one 'Traci' for killing the sick bastard abusing her. You managed to walk away from the 'Eden Club' with only a fine and some blue balls after you killed one a few years back. What happened?"

"Hey, I paid my money! That bitch didn't do what I said, so I showed her who's boss!"

"You paid the club, and a rental, not for her as a form of property. And if she deviated then that means she had gained sentience and thus the right to say 'no'. Are you too disgusting to seduce someone, or are you too much of a pussy to ask for a refund?"

"What's your problem, asshole!?"

"My problem is a piece of shit like you admitting to assaulting, raping and killing deviants comin' in here and crying about needing justice after you walked away from your own crimes scot-free!"

"You HAVE to help me! It's your job to serve and protect, so fuckin' serve me!"

"I don't have to do jackshit, ass-wipe. There is zero evidence that you were attacked in your campsite beyond you being branded as the fucked up freak you are, but even so that doesn't connect your assault to anyone else!"

"Maybe those plastic bitches hired him to do it! They wanted payback, so they hired that knife-freak to come after us!"

"Well, if that's the case then I'm going to need to find the deviants you raped, ask them questions, get their statements _against you_ and your friends, and go from there. Their testimony AGAINST you would be the only evidence to support your claim of assault out in the forest." Chuckling a little Gavin gave Syracuse a wicked grin and leaned back in his chair. "In a way it's beautiful. What better way to provide justice than by making sure you rot in jail for your crimes, after you point the finger at whoever got justice for those victims? Do you really want to stand in front of camera with 'rapist' cut into your forehead and try to claim to be a 'victim'?"

Scoffing arrogantly Syracuse tried once again to intimidate Gavin. "I know the mayor!"

"So do I! Guess what? Not impressed."

Syracuse began slumping down in his chair as he realized no one was going to help him. "...You're going to regret this."

"Regret what?"

"Not helping me!" Standing up Syracuse went to leave the room as he continued to insult Gavin. "I'm going to make sure you-" The door slid open and Chris was already standing there blocking the way. "Move it!"

Gavin stood up, grabbed onto Syracuse's shoulder and pulled him back to his seat at the table. "Hey, dumbass. You just confessed to multiple accounts of rape. You're not going ANYWHERE."

"You can't prove it!"

"Sure I can." Looking past Syracuse and toward Chris in the doorway Gavin motioned to the officer with a happy hand. "Chris?"

Holding up a tablet screen of his own Chris replayed the confession that Gavin recorded on the tablet sitting on the desk beside him. "Sounds like proof to me."

Swallowing nervously Syracuse turned to face Gavin and got right in his face. "You can't-"

"I can and I will. Sit your ass down until one of the interrogation rooms are free." Stepping outside of the room while Chris stepped inside to keep an eye on Syracuse for a while Gavin gave the demented man a coy smirk. "You should also keep your big mouth shut and ask your buddy the mayor to get you a good lawyer. You're going to need one!"

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table looking exhausted and morose Connor watched as Hank finished spicing up the sauce from his homegrown tomatoes with a distant gaze in his soulful brown eyes. Without any further complications from his repairs or the following check-up Connor's stomach was healing normally, and his strength was returning, but his energy was still low. As the senior detective finished stirring the sauce on the stove and wiping down the counters Connor ran another self diagnostic to confirm that his system was healing properly, and refused to look up at Hank and look him in the eyes as he sat down at the table across from him.

"How ya' feeling, kid?"

"...Nominal."

"You know there's nothing wrong with suffering from a complication after a major procedure like that, right?"

"Yes. I'm aware."

"Then why do you look like you're somehow at fault for getting a little sick? Shit happens."

"I know we've discussed this numerous times before, but I was designed to be flawless and shouldn't be affected by something as trivial as an intern's oversight. I shouldn't have been stabbed to begin with, I never should've been so distracted by Tina that I failed to detect the assailant still inside the room behind me."

"You know that perfection is completely impossible to achieve. Hell, that fact that Lucas, who was designed to be your superior, even exists, is proof that CyberLife knew that you could never be perfect. Don't blame yourself for getting attacked from behind by a fucking coward."

"I also should've known that-"

"Nope. You, me, Noreen and Lucas were ALL working on that case and none of us figured out it was Saxon. It all makes sense, too. Saxon would know about the downed surveillance cameras in the city, he knew about the stakeout which is why it failed to bust him, and he refused to help anyone else work on the case making it all the more difficult to solve. Occam's razor..."

Shaking his head a little Connor drummed his right fingertips over the kitchen table as if nervous. Everything that had happened had been nearly overwhelming and Connor was still struggling with the guilt of his own actions from the past.

"Oh!" Seeing Connor's nervous tic reminded Hank of something very important. Reaching in his jean pocket he presented Connor with the antique coin he had been given as a gift the day before being attacked. "Here, I managed to get your wallet and coin out of your ruined clothes before they were tossed out."

"Thank you." Accepting first the coin and then his wallet Connor graciously took back the items. Having his uniform cut off his bleeding body had numerous drawbacks, one of such being the potential loss of personal items. "I'll bring the clock back here after I return to work. I imagine things are going to be hectic due to Tina's absence alongside Gavin."

"Actually, Gavin went back to work today."

Arching his brow Connor gave Hank a truly stunned look. "...How did he get the clearance?"

"From what Ben told me," not ashamed to admit that he and Ben would gossip via texts, Hank gave the deviant a little update. "Gavin is actually using that bionic arm you and Lucas got from Kamski, and is picking up the slack to help out Tina. After a few weeks he'll go and take his exam at the range and once he passes he'll be permitted clearance to work in the field again."

"Gavin has returned to work. That is... good. People are healing."

"AND, get this..." Glancing back at the sauce simmering on the stove top behind him Hank got back up to stir it a little to prevent it from scorching. "Today three assholes entered the precinct shouting for justice and screaming about how they knew the mayor. Sound familiar?"

Eyes widening Connor looked up at Hank as his heart began to race and his blue L.E.D. settled on yellow. "...The hunters?"

"Yup." Calm and completely unafraid Hank tasted the sauce and added a touch of garlic salt before stirring it again. "The dumb assholes went to the precinct claiming that it was Saxon and a nonexistent partner that randomly found them in the woods, and beat the shit out of 'em, and they didn't say nothing about it because they were threatened to keep quiet. They saw Saxon's name in the news and decided it must've been him who attacked them and decided it'd be smart to go to the cops and point the finger at him."

"...But Saxon didn't attack them, and the attack pattern doesn't fit with Saxon's modus operandi."

"Bingo. Fowler, Ben and even Gavin all knew that and called out the three idiots on their claims. Gavin even got one of 'em to confess to the rapes and got it recorded as evidence against him. Dumb fuckers went in to the precinct to report the assault and ended up confessing to their own crime instead."

Slowly Connor's L.E.D. returned to blue as he contemplated what that meant. "...The three hunters are in custody?"

"Yeah. Fowler made sure to keep their asses locked up and away from one another, and is even making it difficult for the mayor himself to try to explain away the trio having 'rapist' carved into their foreheads."

"They are still in the city, but they cannot harm anyone now that they are in custody."

"That's right. They'll actually be held accountable for their crimes thanks to one of them opening his big mouth and getting it recorded in a damn police precinct."

Staring at the coin in its protective case as he held it between his right index fingertip and thumb, Connor slipped the coin into his palm and curled his fingers around it in a protective grip. "Then the deviant victims can walk the streets without fear."

"Yeah, you got it. You're also off the hook." Returning to the kitchen table Hank gave the deviant an almost proud smile. "Those assholes busted themselves and now no one will listen to a word they say about being attacked in the woods. You made the scene look like a drunken night gone wrong and it worked."

"...I know this is good news for the victims, but I still feel bad." Putting the coin down flat on the table under his palm Connor's shoulders slumped heavily as his eyes darkened with regret. "I never should've accepted the invitation to seek revenge. It was wrong. _I_ was wrong."

"Remember what I said about you having a heart and that's why you felt bad despite those assholes being a destructive monsters preying on the innocent? The way you can admit you made a mistake and can see that letting anger guide your decisions can be just as bad as the crime itself, is just further proof that you do have a heart, and that you are in fact alive."

"How do I overcome this guilt? I can't apologize to the men, not they'd deserve it, and I can't undo my previous act."

"That's a little hard to explain. Uh, since you only did what you did because you wanted to protect innocent people, I think the best way for you to overcome your guilt would be by getting justice the proper way without ever caving into the temptation of revenge ever again. Stay as you are, a good cop who handles cases cleanly, and you'll find peace with yourself."

"That sounds incredibly simple."

"Simplicity doesn't mean it won't work, kid. It's emotions that are complicated, not solutions."

"I suppose that's true."

"You've had a weird day. You should go shower off and make sure your bandages are still clean. After that we'll find another cheesy detective movie to solve, or better yet, find a lame-ass movie to make fun of for a while. There's plenty of shitty stuff ready to be streamed and mocked."

"...That sounds like it'd be an adequate distraction for the night."

"I figured you'd like that. Go relax in a hot shower then push Sumo aside so you can sit on the couch, too. After everything you've been through you deserve a night chillin' in front of the T.V. without worrying about a fucked up case."

"Right. Thanks for the advice."

"Sure."

Picking up his coin Connor rose from the kitchen table and walked down the hallway to put the coin in the nightstand beside the bed for safekeeping. As he pulled the drawer open Connor watched the small cylindrical container of fish flakes roll against the beaded friendship bracelet that he had been given from the little girl named Amanda, and had a sudden flash of guilt. The bracelet said he was a hero, but in that moment he felt like a failure and a villain.

"...I'm not a hero. I'm a dangerous weapon just as CyberLife wanted me to become."

Placing the coin inside the nightstand Connor pushed the drawer shut and grabbed his clean night clothes from his closet before heading into the bathroom. Closing the door behind himself Connor put his clothes down on the sink and turned on the shower to let the water warm up for a moment before stepping inside.

As he pulled his navy blue t-shirt off and over his head Connor stared at his white gauze bandages over his abdomen with digust. Tracing his right fingertips over the scars under the gauze he winced as the imperfections stung under the applied contact.

"...I've been physically scarred by a knife after I used a knife to scar three other people."

Pulling his hand back Connor proceeded to unwrap his torso and stared at the malformed plastimetal plating that was visible through the patches of missing artificial skin. The scars lined up perfectly with the four stab wounds, and unless the plates were replaced entirely the scars would be a part of Connor's body for the rest of his life.

Dropping the gauze into the waste basket under the sink Connor removed the rest of his clothing and stepped into the shower to try to relax under the warm water pouring from the shower head above him. The heated water washed away the lingering grime from Connor's body and made the exposed scars sting under the drops of clean water. Not taking any steps to avoid the hot water harming his body Connor closed his eyes and let out a despondent sigh as his mind raced with guilt and his heart became weighted by shame.

"...I deserve this pain. I'm not a hero and I deserve to be punished."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Retained foreign objects after surgery. Connor begrudgingly goes in for maintenance at a facility and a newbie leaves an foreign object in him (it could be anything and anywhere.) Connor begins to feel ill due to the mishap.


	59. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Chapter contains child loss and personal tragedy. Please skip this chapter if you're currently in a mindset that cannot handle reading such a scenario. Also full of a TON of pseudo-science regarding artificial lifeforms and potential artificial reproduction. If you do choose to read this chapter take everything I'm writing with a massive grain of salt and keep an opened mind!
> 
> Also remember, this series is much darker than anything I've written in the past! Please don't get too upset with me.

Unable to sleep and unable to stop thinking about what he had done to the three hunters all those weeks ago Connor stared at Baron swimming in the aquarium beside his bed, and waited for the night to transition to dawn. Rubbing his right palm over the black t-shirt covering his abdomen Connor could feel the gauze bandages protecting his still exposed plastimetal plating until his artificial skin regenerated, and he could feel the scars in the warped plating beneath. Despite Hank's insistence that he didn't do anything that should elicit any form of guilt, Connor couldn't help but feel as though he were in fact a criminal who had gotten away with an irredeemable crime.

The prospect of Karmic backlash was something that androids never feared, but for deviants who were now conscious of how the actions and decisions of one person can affect the lives of everyone around them, Karma felt like something very tangible that needed to be respected at all times. What goes around comes around, at least, that's what Connor believed. Whether or not such a prospect or force truly existed had yet to be proven.

Sitting upright slowly in his bed Connor pushed back his covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he decided he needed to begin his day before his own thoughts destroyed his mind. The sun was only just begging to rise but Connor couldn't wait any longer to begin the day.

"I can't undo the past, but I can ensure the future is better for my people."

Opening the drawer of the nightstand Connor put some fresh flakes into Baron's aquarium and then put the food container back inside the drawer. The container again rested next to the beaded friendship bracelet that Connor had only worn once. The very bracelet Connor felt like he didn't deserve to own.

Rising from the bed he walked over to his closet and changed into a clean black t-shirt and put a dark blue button down shirt over top. Leaving the shirt open Connor rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and then grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans to wear along with a pair of black Converse sneakers. Slipping his wallet into his back pocket Connor quietly left his bedroom and proceeded to walk into the kitchen to feed Sumo, then leave a note for Hank to find after he woke up.

Exiting the house as quiet as possible Connor closed the front door behind himself and began walking down the sidewalk to head toward downtown. Ignoring the slowly increasing summer heat the deviant knew it was time to own up to his past decision, and to confess to what he had done to the person who needed to know the truth more than anyone else. It was time to admit his guilt.

It was time he visited a friend and see how she was recovering after surviving her previously traumatic assault.

* * *

In the private office of New Jericho Tower the three deviant leaders watched the news report regarding the arrest of Donovan Saxon, and were stunned to learn that a cop had been assaulting random people in the street out of a strange and undiagnosed psychotic break. While it was a relief to know that the person who had attacked deviants wasn't a bigot, it was still unsettling to know that someone like a cop, who was under constant surveillance and observation, could have such a mental breakdown and have it go unnoticed until it was almost too late.

The follow-up report on the three hunters who were branded as rapists and now under investigation made Markus's heart leap into his throat. Having told no one but North about what he had done in the forest with Connor's help, Markus was unsure of how to react when he saw the three faces of the hunters being shown on the television screen. They were wearing bandanas to cover their branding, but Markus knew the ugly words were still there.

Tuning out the reporter's words Markus closed his mismatched eyes and cybernetically connected with North as she remained in isolation back at the mansion. It was easier for her to be away from other people while she recovered, and she was in fact recovering just fine.

'... _Did you see the news_?' Speaking in a calm tone Markus only wanted confirmation not a discussion. ' _The story just broke_.'

A heavy pause filled the air between the two deviants that was eventually broken by a timid response. '... _Yeah_. _That's them_.'

' _They've been arrested for their crimes and you won't have to face them ever again_. _It's over_.'

'... _They went to file a report about being assaulted and accidentally confessed to raping me and seven other victims_.' North was almost laughing as she spoke about the ridiculous situation. ' _That's not how I was expecting to get justice, but I'll take it_.'

' _Are you going to be okay_?'

' _Yeah, I'll be okay_. _Keep doing whatever you need to do at the tower, I'll be fine by myself for a while_.'

' _Okay_. _If you want me to come back to the mansion, I will_.'

' _I know you will_.' There was another pause before North tagged on one final thought. '... _Markus_?'

' _Yes_?'

' _Thank you_. _For everything_.'

' _You're welcome_. _I'll see you later this evening_.' Opening his eyes Markus glanced about the office and addressed his two allies in a calm tone. "We should take steps to remind our people that not all of the police officers are corrupt, and that the cop who was just arrested wasn't targeting deviants. He was attacking people at random and his own screwed up sense of convenience."

Josh readily agreed and gave Simon a quick nod of the head to indicate he'd handle the issue. "Damage control before any damage can even occur would be the best way to handle this type of scenario. We don't fear to be spread or lies to be accepted as truth."

Wanting to keep chaos to an absolute minimum Simon decided to assist in his own way. "I'll go and spread word to the other technicians in the city to ensure that any deviants in facilities can hear it coming from a trusted source. Our people are not in danger."

Glad to know that everyone was on the same page Markus rose from the white sofa across from his allies and let out a small breath of relief. "In the meantime I'm going to work on the renovations to the free rooms on the twentieth floor. The more rooms we have for victims of trauma and abuse the easier it'll be to ensure our people feel safe here. It'll also help them to trust us enough to accept our aid when they're ready to face what they've been through, and begin therapy."

"I'll start with a tower-wide update." Josh stated as he began forming his game plan. "When I'm done I'll help Simon with the facilities and then I'll help you with the renovations, Markus."

"Right. We'll meet back here tonight at seven and give a full update on what's happening with our people and the tower."

While his two allies took their leave of the office Markus set about checking in with the tower's reconstruction blueprints on the main terminal in the middle of the nearby desk. The idea to enhance their care options at the tower had been talked about ever since the day Jericho relocated into the tower to create New Jericho, but it was only after the assault in the forest did they really begin taking the plans seriously.

"The best way to bring a broken society together is by giving everyone the chance they need to heal. We'll start here in New Jericho and work our way out..."

* * *

Even on foot it didn't take Connor long to reach the local library where Skye had been hiding out from the rest of the world. Having been in hiding ever since the assault Skye was hesitant to talk to anyone, and had only left the library for a few minutes at a time and only when absolutely necessary. Entering the public space Connor felt the deviant librarian glaring at him from behind the desk once again. It was clear the deviant librarian was one who hated Connor for what he had (supposedly) done as the infamous 'Deviant Hunter', but Connor wasn't taking any offense to the cold reaction. Every deviant was free to feel and think how they wish to feel.

Reaching the decorative pillar that concealed the secret spiral staircase leading to the second floor of the building Connor accessed the hidden electronic panel and gained access to the stairway. Walking slowly with his head ducked down slightly Connor closed the door behind him and reached the top of the stairwell where he could peer into the opened loft space where Skye resided.

Skye herself was sitting on the bed pulled out of the sofa with her knees pulled up to her chest, and the thick quilt wrapped around her shoulders. It was clear she had been crying and Connor wanted to do nothing more than run over to her and hold her tight in his arms. Her stress levels were high and her entire body was shaking as if terrified of the world around her.

The loft space was still full of legal textbooks and reference manuals, but now it was littered with odd wrappers and empty containers from various convenience stores and restaurants from all across the city. There was no sign of Thirium pouches or bottles anywhere in the area among the wrappers. Despite the update giving deviants the chance to consume human food in place of Thirium as a form of personal recharge, it was strongly recommended that deviants still consume Thirium on a weekly basis to ensure the biocomponents remained fully functional and their joints lubricated.

"...Skye?" Whispering her name as he stepped out of the stairwell Connor approached the small bed and crouched down so he was physically smaller than Skye in that moment as he spoke. Keeping his voice soft and his movements slow Connor addressed his friend with utmost worry in his words. "Skye, I'm not sure if you heard the news, but... The three hunters who attacked you have all been arrested. They're being charged for multiple accounts of rape and assault, and they will spend at least forty years in prison without the possibility of parole."

Listening to Connor's words Skye blinked once and then began to openly weep. Burying her face atop her knees Skye began to sob heavily and painfully as if she had just been struck right in the heart.

"Please, don't be afraid." Sitting down on the edge of the bed Connor very lightly put his right palm on her left shoulder, and immediately had Skye pressing up against his side seeking comfort. Moving hand to wrap around both of Skye's shoulders Connor held her close and let her cry against him. "It's over. They will never harm you or anyone else for the remainder of their lives. You're safe now."

Sobbing deeply and struggling to breathe Skye was on the verge of a panic attack as her L.E.D. cycled in a vibrant red.

"It'll be okay, it's over."

"...It won't be okay!"

"Why... Why not?" Sensing her elevated vital signs and her stress levels reaching critical numbers Connor did his best to calm her down. "Skye, I'm your friend and I'm going to help you through this. Try to take in a deep breath and let it out slowly so you don't overheat." Taking a page from Hank's playbook Connor exaggerated his own breathing and waited for Skye to mimic his slowed breaths. As she began to finally calm down Connor rubbed her back in a comforting manner and continued to whisper to her. "Take your time and just breathe. Talk to me when you're ready, I won't go anywhere."

Leaning back Skye used the quilt to wipe her tear filled eyes as she took in deep slow breaths to try to calm down.

Waiting for the upset deviant to catch her breath and find her voice Connor stayed beside her and hoped she'd trust him enough to talk to him. "It's hard to believe but you will be okay. What happened is over."

"...Connor, this _isn't_ over." Dropping the quilt from around her shoulders Skye sat beside Connor in just her purple hoodie and black sweatpants on the messy bed. "Not yet."

"What's going on?" The way his friend was stressed out and struggling to stay calm told Connor that she was in need of help. "I'm worried about you."

Closing her eyes for a moment as more tears rolled down her cheeks Skye took in another calming breath as she pressed her left palm over her lower abdomen in a ginger manner. "...The assault." Nearly stammering Skye struggled to tell Connor the truth. "It... I-It left me... Connor, I'm pregnant."

* * *

The apartment was a little busier than usual thanks to Gavin needing to work earlier shifts and staying late. As he downed his coffee Gavin watched as Lucas finished feeding the little rejected kitten his morning formula and making sure he was clean and warm. He then quietly walked over to check on Lucky in the laundry basket after she finished nursing the other three kittens. Despite being dead tired from working so late and dealing with the case of the three hunters from the forest, Gavin was still determined to help all of the kittens thrive.

After Lucas finished tending to the rejected kitten and placed the empty bottle of formula down on the coffee table, the deviant gently held the kitten in the towel against his warm chest. Lucas truly did enjoy taking care of something so small and helpless. It made his worries of being CyberLife's weapon completely vanish whenever he gently held the helpless animal in his hands.

"Lucky's fed," Gavin smirked as he rubbed the cat's ears with his bionic left hand. "the kittens are all fed, I'm fed and caffeinated, and Aaron's going to be here soon enough to watch everyone while we head out to work. Anything else we need to deal with?"

"No. I believe we-" The little kitten began loudly squeaking and cut Lucas off mid sentence. "...He just consumed his formula. He can't possibly be hungry again so soon."

"Hey, someone that small is going to be constantly growing and constantly hungry. Give him a little more formula."

"Very well." As he made a grab for the formula bottle on the coffee table Lucas carefully readjusted the kitten against his chest. "I'll be sure to increase his volume for consumption."

Just as Lucas's hand touched the bottle Lucky let out a curious meow and climbed out of the basket and jumped up onto Lucas's lap. She began sniffing the rejected kitten's bright pink nose as it continued to protest, squeak and demand more food. She then began to lick his forehead as if to groom him.

Gavin was genuinely surprised by the action and gave Lucky an odd look. "What the fuck? NOW you want to tend to him?"

Lucas watched Lucky's behavior very closely and made sure she wasn't being aggressive. As Lucky groomed the kitten she began purring loudly and the tiny kitten squeaked louder and tried to squirm closer to his mother. "...Should we let her take him back?"

"I mean... Uh... He _is_ her baby. I think we should let her do her thing, unless, you know... She rejects him again."

"Right." Removing the towel from around the kitten Lucas watched as Lucky gently took hold of his tiny scruff and jumped down to the floor before carrying the kitten back into the basket to be nursed alongside his sisters. "...That's a good sign. Maybe she wasn't expecting him to survive due to his deformed leg, and now that he's stronger she's willing to take care of him."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Watching as Lucky settled back down and continued to groom the kitten Gavin felt a twinge of relief. It seemed the kitten's ability to survive, gain strength and call out for food was all it took to kick Lucky's maternal instincts into overdrive. "Then again, she's a first time mom. Maybe her instincts needed a little more time to grow."

"I'll be sure to keep formula stocked just in case he doesn't take well to being nursed, or Lucky rejects him again."

Peering down at the basket Gavin watched as Lucky laid down on her side and all four of the kittens quickly clambered over her to nurse. The rejected kitten managed to nurse just fine even with only one properly responding front paw to guide him on his way. "Let's keep our fingers crossed and hope Lucky doesn't change her mind. It's best for the little guy if he's with his mother and sisters as he grows."

"I'll do some research on this particular feline behavior while I'm at the precinct and make sure we don't need to take any precautions."

"Yeah, and I'll make sure Aaron knows to keep a close eye on the whole litter. Just to be safe we shouldn't touch the little guy anymore, we want Lucky to get her scent all over him so she doesn't have second thoughts about him."

"Agreed." Happy to see the sight Lucas sent a quick live feed to Tina and Noreen's phones so they could see the loving family. "Once the kittens are strong enough to be played with we should invite Tina and Noreen over so they can see them in person."

"Hell yeah. If a little kitten can help me feel better then I know a whole litter while help Tina feel invincible!"

* * *

Stunned and worried for his friend's health Connor stayed beside Skye as she curled up on her left side with her back presented to him as she cried herself to sleep. Rubbing her back gently Connor ran a scan over Skye's system and confirmed that the added uterine biocomponent that allowed deviants to gestate human fetuses was in fact actively monitoring the growth and development of a single human fetus. It was approximately six weeks in development and very small. Unable to get any form of genetic testing without being too invasive or damaging to either body, Connor could only speculate which of the three hunters had unintentionally fathered a child with one of his victims.

Unsure of what to do, if anything at all, Connor just researched how the added uterine biocomponent functioned, and learned that the deviants who got such an upgrade were given special filters designed to provide nutrients and water to the biocomponent once the mother begins consuming human food. Two additional smaller biocomponents were designed to hold up to two dozen donated unfertilized eggs to be stored until they were ready to be fertilized by the deviant host.

Apparently the system recognizes any form of intercourse as a proper command to release the eggs.

Worried that Skye might be in poor health due to the physically, mental and emotional trauma she suffered Connor kept his left hand on her back and gently placed his right palm against her lower abdomen over top the thick hoodie. As he ran a more direct scan Skye woke up and pushed Connor's hand away in a near panic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you or invade your personal space." Pulling back both hands Connor rested his palms atop his lap like a scolded child. "I won't do that again."

Skye pressed her own palm to her abdomen as she slowly sat upright on the bed to sit beside Connor. "What were you doing?"

"...I was curious and wanted to make sure you're both healthy."

"Both?"

"I... I presumed since you went through with the update and haven't done... anything..." Dancing around his words very carefully Connor didn't want to dare say anything that might upset Skye on accident. "That you were... you know. You were making your choice."

"...I get it."

"May I ask what you're going to do?"

Skye was silent for a moment as she stared blankly at the stack of books at the foot of her bed with a glassy gaze. "I don't know."

"What have you been thinking about?"

Leaning forward a little Skye shook her head as she spoke. "...How horrible it is that pure, innocent life can be created in such a gruesome and horrifying way."

"It's not your fault that this is happening."

"I know."

"And it's not your fault that you're unsure of what to do."

Dragging her hoodie sleeve over her teary eyes Skye nodded a little and gave Connor a pleading look. "...What would _you_ do?"

"Me?"

"If you were suddenly faced with a life altering decision that was forced on you without your consent, what would you do?"

Contemplating the question carefully Connor looked inside his heart and found the answer surprisingly quickly. "...I'd ask for my best friend to help me through it. I've discovered that sometimes the only way to find the strength to pick yourself back up and move on with your life is by taking the offered hand of a best friend, and letting them help you."

Full of doubt and fear Skye sat beside Connor and didn't move an inch or say a word.

Lightly Connor rested his left hand over the back of Skye's right hand and stayed beside her. "I want to help you."

Tears flowed from Skye's eyes as her fingers turned slightly and curled around Connor's fingers in a light grip. "...I'm not sure if you can."

"Then at least let me try. If you choose to keep... If you choose to go through with this, then I'll help you take care of it."

"What?" Turning to face Connor directly Skye's tear filled hazel eyes searched his face with utter loss and confusion. "How?"

"I... I personally do not have any experience in raising children, and I've only assisted in the singular delivery of a newborn, but I do know that 'life is a series of lessons with the greatest left for the last'. I've learned that from Hank and from reading his favorite books. There is truth to that quote. We never stop learning or growing as individuals. No one just _knows_ how to be a parent, it's something that must be learned through experience."

"...You'd be willing to act as a father to a child that you have no connection with?"

"The child in question is _your_ child, and that's all the connection I'd need to want to be their father." Unsure of where his confidence was coming from or why he was so certain he was doing the right thing, Connor stood by his statement and remained fearless for Skye's sake. "At least I could try to be a father in some capacity."

"...Thank you."

"I know you're uncomfortable with being out of the library as of the moment, but it'd be best if you had an exam to ensure you're both healthy."

The very idea of leaving the library and letting someone touch her was absolutely revolting. "I can't."

"It's difficult. I understand."

"...I want to sleep." Feeling suddenly unwell Skye didn't want to do anything. "I need to sleep."

The reaction made Connor suddenly wary as he ran another scan over Skye's person. There was something off about her system's reading that made Connor very guarded. While he couldn't relate to Skye's predicament, or even her system due to the unique updates she had accepted months prior, he knew something was happening.

As Skye slowly laid back down to get some rest Connor stayed beside her, their hands remaining interlocked together, and made a cybernetic request for an appointment for her at the Zeta Facility. Unsure of what else to do for Skye as she slept Connor cybernetically requested to speak with Abby directly, and to let her know what was going on with the terrified deviant sleeping beside him.

* * *

With a proud smirk on his face Lucas left Captain Rourke's office with his head held high after having an impromptu discussion. Having been commended for his efforts in the case regarding the now infamous 'Shadow Blade', the deviant detective rejoined his partner at their desks and was greeted by a smug grin by Noreen herself. The day before Noreen had also been commended for her work by their Captain, and was rewarded with a small raise and a massive boost in her reputation as she deserved. As Lucas sat back down at his desk he confirmed that he too had been given a small raise for his efforts, and was proud to have such a glowing mark in his record while still being a rookie detective.

Noreen couldn't stop herself from chuckling a little at how happy Lucas appeared and she nearly choked on her coffee as a result. Putting the cup aside to keep herself from making a mess Noreen used a tissue to carefully wipe her lips, then leaned back in her chair.

"You're in a very good mood." Lucas observed as he logged into his terminal to resume his report. "May I ask why?"

"It's your proud grin and... your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Since when have they been blue?"

"O-Oh..." Closing his eyes for a moment Lucas returned his eye color back to its standard gray hue as he blushed a little. Opening his eyes he blinked a few times and revealed the original gray irises he had been activated with. "I have the unique ability to alter my iris pigmentation at will without needing to fully replace my optical units. I can do the same for my hair color and skin pigmentation as well."

"Really?" The way Lucas spoke so casually about his ability to change his appearance was fascinating. "Why'd you pick blue?"

"I was curious as to how I'd appear with blue eyes instead of gray."

"Don't tell me you're self conscious about your own eye color."

"A little. It's only because someone I find rather... reprehensible," just thinking of Kamksi and his ego made Lucas uneasy. "has the same gray eye color. I don't feel comfortable sharing such a trait with him. Even if it is purely aesthetic."

"What made you pick blue?"

"...During the assault, when I saw my brother laying on the ground, the abundance of blue blood had an unexpected effect of my subconscious. I couldn't stop thinking about the color blue and in turn I reflexively altered my eye color to blue. No one noticed I had changed the color and so I've been experimenting with the color change to see if I liked it."

"Do you?"

"I don't dislike it. After all, Lieutenant Anderson has blue eyes and many other deviants share the same color. I have no reason to dislike."

"Have you tried any other colors?"

"I've considered brown, but chose to not test it since my brother's eyes are already brown. As 'twins' it'd be best to not completely imitate his appearance."

"Let me see your eyes in hazel."

"Hazel?"

"Yeah, the pale brown-green kind. I bet you'd look good."

"...Okay." Closing his eyes again Lucas changed his eye color from gray to hazel and then let Noreen see the result. "Well?"

"Not bad!" Leaning forward a little Noreen stared the color and compared it to his surrounding complexion and hair color. "I think the green is more your color, actually."

"Green?"

"The hazel looks good on you, but the way the green stands out against the brown is very nice to look at. I bet green is your best color."

"Curious." Once again closing his eyes Lucas shifted his eye color from the hazel and into a pure solid green tone. Opening his eyes and blinking twice Lucas glanced about the area and then locked eyes with Noreen so she could see the color change. "How about now?"

Noreen's own eyes lit up with great approval. "Perfect."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You look good with green eyes. It makes you look more... What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Human?"

" _Natural_." Giving him a coy nod Noreen made it clear that as Lucas found his confidence he became more comfortable in his own skin. The more comfortable he became the more social he became, too. "The greens suits you. And the red shirt you wear really makes the green stand out, nice and bright."

"Then I will keep my eyes green. I prefer giving the impression of contentedness rather than cold indifference."

"Is that why your eyes were originally gray?"

"Yes. CyberLife wanted me to appear as machine as possible while still blending in to a crowd. Humans say the eyes are the window to the soul, and if my eyes are hollow and without any form of personality, then I'd remain machine in appearance while also being able to blend in with a crowd."

"I'm glad those selfish fuckers went bankrupt. Anyone who puts that much detail into hiding someone in plain sight shouldn't be trusted."

"What about the U.S. Marshals?"

"Not everyone who goes into witness protection is always innocent." Raising an interesting point Noreen gave Lucas a knowing smirk. "Sometimes they're the criminals that are the less evil testifying against other criminals, and taking advantage of being able to hide from the world."

"Noted."

"All right... There was a report of a deviant being attacked by a group of teenagers outside the shopping plaza this morning. The victim is sitting in interview room 'B' with Officer Ortega and giving his statement. When he's done we'll head out and find the punks who attacked him."

"Very well. It's nice to work on a simple case such as this, as opposed to a high profile maniac walking the streets."

* * *

Worried for Skye and unable to shake the dreadful feeling that something was wrong Connor with her cybernetically hailed an autonomous taxi to wait for Skye and himself out front, and he then waited for Skye to wake up. Just as his sensors picked up something distressing from Skye's vital signs and system Skye herself awoke, and rolled from her side and onto her back as she pressed her palms over her lower abdomen as she let out a small groan of pain. With her glowing L.E.D. flickering in a rapid red in her right temple Skye confirmed that there was something wrong with her system without actually having to say a word about it.

Instinctively Connor sent a cybernetic update to Abby to let her know that Skye was experiencing some type of distress, and that he'd keep her apprised of what was happening until they were both in the facility. "Skye? What's wrong?"

"...M-My system is reporting an unknown error." Her eyes widened with righteous fear as she spoke in a shaking manner. "It can't detect the- I don't feel the... S-Something's happening."

Moving quickly but carefully Connor scooped Skye up into his arms from the bed, and held her against his chest as he carried her toward the stairwell to get to the ground floor. Awkwardly but swiftly Connor managed to carry Skye down the unusual staircase, unlock the door through the hidden electronic panel, and then carried her outside of the library to the street where the taxi was idling.

Laying Skye down over the backseat of the taxi Connor sat down beside her and cybernetically put in the address to the Zeta Facility. Using his exposed right palm Connor managed to override the taxi's safety measures to force the taxi to speed to the facility without going too fast.

"Skye, tell me what you're experiencing. The more information you can give me the better."

"I... I don't know. It's like my stomach... My _abdomen_ hurts." Taking in a deep breath and holding it Skye closed her eyes and waited for the pain to let up before she spoke again. "...Cramp. It feels like a cramp!"

Connor felt his heart sink as he had a grim idea of what she was experiencing and didn't want it to be true. Very lightly he pressed his right palm over her abdomen next to her hands, and ran a direct scan. His system confirmed that the uterine biocomponent was seemingly malfunctioning. His system also failed to detect any sign of life within the biocomponent.

Taking back his palm Connor tightened his hand into a tight fist to keep it from shaking as he spoke. "...When did the pain start?"

"...It started this morning. I thought it was normal since I had been in pain since... Since that night. But now it's unbearable!"

"I-I see."

"...What's wrong with me?"

"I cannot say for certain, I'm sorry. Just please hold on and you'll get some technical attention, soon."

Sensing doom in the air Skye closed her eyes even tighter and tried to not think of the worst case scenario happening to her. "...RA9, please don't let it die."

"We're almost at the facility." Not wanting to say anything that could give Skye false hope Connor rubbed his hand along her shoulder as the taxi pulled into the parking lot of the facility and came to a gentle stop. "We'll figure this out together."

* * *

Waking up just before noon Hank yawned, stretched out his shoulders and back, and then sat upright in the bed as he rubbed his right hand over his messy pillow styled hair. Tasting the lingering garlic on tongue mixing with morning breath Hank sighed and promptly went into the bathroom to brush his teeth to rid himself of the foul flavor, and to take care of personal business before doing anything else. Grateful for the quiet morning and subsequent afternoon Hank walked down the hallway and spotted Sumo sitting on the floor next to the backdoor in the kitchen to be let outside.

"Sumo? Where's Connor?"

Spotting the note on the kitchen table Hank read it over and was glad that Connor was out and about, but worried that the young deviant was still struggling emotionally and physically after everything he had been through. Letting Sumo into the backyard Hank put the note aside and made his way back down the hallway to get his phone and check for any missed messages.

"Ah, fuck..."

Sure enough there was an unread text message from Captain Fowler reminding Hank that he needed to go to a meeting the following night. Attendance was mandatory and there was a small memo requesting Hank to keep snacks on his person so he didn't get 'hangry' and kill one of the officers holding the meeting.

"I can guaran-damn-tee that this meeting is just so the higher-ups who did jackshit about the 'Shadow Blade' case can pat themselves on their backs while the rest of the officers who actually did the damn work can watch... Fuckin' validation sucking leeches can kiss my tired old ass!"

Deciding to finish off his book before he did anything else that day Hank let Sumo back inside the house through the backdoor, and all but collapsed into his recliner as he picked up the book and resumed reading from where he left off. Kicking his feet up Hank put his phone aside and settled down in the worn-out chair to get as comfortable as possible to enjoy the rest of his story.

"The kid's lucky he doesn't get his ass dragged into pointless meetings whenever the higher-ups want their own asses kissed. Being a higher ranked isn't all that's cracked up to be."

* * *

The examination room of the facility was tense as Abby ran an emergency exam over Skye's system and her entire body. After performing a diagnostic and an ultrasound over Skye's abdomen Abby confirmed the tragic news that Skye had suffered an early term miscarriage. There was nothing that could be done and Skye was transferred to a secluded treatment room in the rear of the facility to await a trained doctor who specialized in android surrogacy and gestation to arrive, and provide the necessary treatment. Not wanting her to be alone during such a devastating experience Connor held her hand throughout the entire ordeal, and gave her a shoulder to cry on.

Abby checked over every little thing to try to find the cause of the miscarriage but by all account Skye's system and biocomponents were functioning perfectly. The loss wasn't the result of an error or poor nutrition from Skye's part, yet Skye was still blaming herself and was nearly inconsolable. Once the tragically necessary procedure was over Abby spoke to the doctor who confirmed through her own tests that the fetus perished from a chromosomal anomaly. It was simply nonviable and it would've never made it to term.

"How's she doing?" Speaking in a whisper Dr. Barrett as she stepped out of the room Abby wanted to know how her patient was fairing both physically and mentally before checking on her. "From what I've been told by Connor she's been struggling with what's happened, and seems to be blaming herself."

"That's not uncommon." Dr. Barrett confirmed in a somber tone. Her dark blue eyes were heavy with sympathy as she spoke. "In most cases the mother blames herself for what nature has decided to do. My testing of the tissue has confirmed a chromosomal anomaly from the father's side, which considering she is a deviant, is very unusual."

"What do you mean?"

"The father is the deviant with her, isn't he?"

"Oh, no... He's just a friend who's been helping her through the trauma. She..." The right to privacy and protection of patient details kept Abby for telling the other doctor all the details she wanted. "Let's just say her condition wasn't planned, and forced on her by a selfish human in a very violent way."

Dr. Barrett quickly picked up on what Abby was trying to tell her without actually saying. "I see... Well, if the 'donor' was a human male who hadn't been tested for any potential genetic conditions that makes this entire situation make sense. Two deviants having defective upgrades is astronomically rare."

"That's what I figured. Did she lose the upgrades?"

"No. There was nothing wrong with her body, the filters, or the upgrades in general. In time she will be able to carry again and I know she'll successfully carry to term when she's ready to try again. Until that time comes she'll need counseling and patience. Fortunately, for her it seems her friend is already up to the challenge."

"And what can I do to help? This is the first time I've had a deviant patient endure something so horrible."

"Everything has been taken care of in terms of the miscarriage. It's now up to you to ensure her biocomponents stay functioning and that she gets the help she needs to pull through something so emotionally breaking and psychologically damaging."

"Okay. Thank you for coming out here for such an unusual case."

"I'm glad I could help. Don't be afraid to request an on-call android O.G.Y.N. to be employed right here in the facility. It could be truly beneficial since more and more deviants are able to start families of their own now."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." While Dr. Barrett took her leave of the facility Abby walked into the treatment room to check on Skye in person. Seeing her curled up on her left side with Connor laying beside her and holding her tight made her own heart break. "I know you don't feel well at all Skye, so I'm going to ask that you stay in the facility overnight for observation. It's just a precaution."

Softly weeping while Connor held her close Skye didn't respond to the suggestion and only buried her face harder into Connor's chest.

"Okay." Trying her hardest to keep the sorrow from her words Abby took her leave of the room just as discreetly as she entered. "I'll come back in an hour and see if you're ready to move to a private room for the night. No rush."

Connor gave Abby a subtle nod as he continued to silently hold Skye in his arms.

Once they were alone in the room again Connor gently moved his right hand toward Skye's shoulders and rubbed her back in a comforting manner. Wrapping his left arm around her side Connor made sure Skye knew she was being supported during her personal tragedy. "What do you need me to do for you?"

"Just hold me!"

"I am holding you, Skye. And I won't let go."

"Why did this happen?!" In near hysterics Skye cried her heart out as she struggled to comprehend what she just went through. "It isn't fair!"

"...I don't know. You didn't deserve this and neither did-" Stopping himself before he started Connor chose his next words very carefully. "This shouldn't have happened at all. I'm so sorry."

"This is my fault!"

"No, it's NOT your fault. Despite everything that led up to your... changes... you still took excellent care of yourself and by extension you take excellent care of it as well. You were more concerned with keeping up with the nutrition it needed you were even willing to overlook your weekly Thirium replenishment."

"Maybe if I did drink the Thi-"

"No, please don't make such an assumption. Your system was functioning appropriately. You didn't do anything wrong."

"...But I did." Lifting up her eyes from Connor's chest Skye gave him a truly heartbreaking stare. "I hated it, Connor! I hated it so much for being forced into my life, forced into my body, and even though I knew it wasn't it's fault I still hated it! Even when I decided to keep it I _still_ hated it! That's why this happened. Because I hated it."

"Skye, you were traumatized and you're still traumatized. It makes sense that you were confused and had your emotions settling in the extreme. Your emotions didn't cause this."

"I lost it because I hated it. And I didn't even know which of the... I never knew who the father was." Burying her face against Connor's chest again Skye began to cry even harder and shake with her sobs. "And that horrible person will never know about the child that he created and lost! What if it was the only one he could've fathered?!"

The memory of the revenge in the forest made Connor's stomach twist. Part of the punishment he and Markus inflicted on those three hunters included chemical castration. If they hadn't had children before that night then they never would. Through his own deeds Connor could have stopped life from ever coming into the world. He could've denied good women their chance to being a loving mother.

That simple action created so much irreversible chaos.

"...Try not to think about them." Guilt was creeping into his voice as he spoke. "Please focus on yourself. You need to get better..."

"I want to face them!"

"Y-You what?"

"Those men were all arrested and being charged for what they did. I want to look them in the eyes and let them know what I went through! I want them to see how much I've suffered!"

"...What good would that do?"

"It'll give me closure. If they know how much I suffered and how my loss is proof of their crimes, then I'll feel justified."

"Skye," wanting to protect Skye as much as he could Connor closed his eyes and tried to talk her out of such a confrontation. "you shouldn't do that."

"Why not? I need this! I need them to be punished!"

"...Because the three hunters have already been punished."

"How?" Lifting her eyes again Skye gave Connor a truly hurt stare that made his own heart ache with every beat. "How is being arrested enough punishment?"

Taking in a deep breath Connor steeled himself mentally to tell her the truth. "...The night after I left the library and left you alone, I was approached and given a proposition to get revenge."

Keeping Markus's name out of discussion Connor told Skye about how he was met outside the precinct and how he readily agreed to track the men down outside the city, and of how he had sedated the men, bound them, toyed with them mentally, branded them with the knife ,and then chemically castrated them with their own illegal hunting gear. Avoiding the threats and more grisly details Connor told Skye how the men begged for mercy for their own lives, but they didn't beg for forgiveness. They blamed one another, cowered and refused to admit that what they did was wrong.

"They've been punished personally," Connor stated in a firm voice as he watched Skye's reactions carefully. "and now they'll be punished legally."

Skye was stunned into silence and her L.E.D. cycled in a slower red color. As she registered what Connor had just told her and realized that he had taken the law into his own hands Skye put her shaking hands on Connor's shoulders and tried to push him away. "...G-Get away from me."

Sliding off the table Connor took a step back and gave her space as requested. "I only did wh-"

"You hunted them down and attacked them?!"

"I... I wanted to protect you and the other victims."

"You went out of your way to _hunt_ them all down and you hurt them! You swore that you weren't the 'Deviant Hunter' anymore, then you admit to me that you sadistically tracked down three humans in the woods and tortured them in the name of justice?!"

Having no words to say to even try to defend himself Connor just stood beside the bed and nodded slowly.

"You're horrible! You never should've done that, Connor! There's no excuse for what you did!"

"...I know. I've come to understand that. I was wrong and there's nothing I-"

"Get away from me! Go! I never want to see you again!" Pointing to the door to the exam room Skye screamed at him to leave her alone as her eyes filled with tears again. "You lied to me! How could I have ever cared about someone like you? You're a monster..."

In that moment Connor swore he felt and heard his heart shatter.

Ashamed of himself, ashamed of the way he handled the situation and ashamed that he didn't think of the consequences, Connor backed away from Skye and turned toward the door to leave as he had been ordered. As the door slid open Connor stopped for a moment when he heard Skye breakdown and start sobbing again behind him. Fighting the urge to turn back around to comfort her Connor clenched his hands into white knuckled fists at his sides and took a step forward to leave the room.

Walking slowly down the corridor Connor saw Abby standing outside of another treatment room with an electronic chart in her hands, and he spoke to her in a whisper. "...Skye doesn't want me around, but she shouldn't be alone right now."

Hearing the pain in Connor's words Abby tried to get him to stop walking but the deviant was eager to leave the facility. "What happened?"

"...She needs to be with a friend," he stated in a broken hushed tone as he walked away. "not a monster."

"Connor, what's going on right now?"

Holding his silence Connor left the corridor and took his leave of the facility through the front door.

"What in the hell just happened?" Making her way toward the treatment room door Abby cautiously slid the door open and immediately rushed over to Skye the moment she heard the deviant's heartwrenching sobs. Giving her a hug Abby just stayed beside her as she wept. "Oh, Skye... It'll be okay. Let it out and talk to me when you're ready."

* * *

Catching up on his paperwork at the bullpen and working with Chris to catch up on their other cases, Gavin showed the young officer the photos he had taken of the kittens as a means of trying to entice him into adopting one of them so Damian could have a pet to bond with. Despite his best attempts Gavin was unable to get Chris to accept the temptation of an adorable kitten, his will was too strong. Admitting defeat Gavin slipped the phone back into his pocket while he and Chris poured over the details of their petty case of a crotchety old man complaining about the deviants who came into his store to shop. According to the old man the deviants were shoplifting beer and snack food, it was not the teenagers who were constantly loitering outside the store who were the real thieves in the bigoted old man's aged eyes. It was a waste of time, but at least it wouldn't take too long to clear up.

Just as Gavin brought up the security footage of the convenience store at the reported time of the thefts on his terminal screen, he caught sight of Connor walking through the bullpen and heading directly toward Captain Fowler's office. Having no idea why Connor was suddenly there Gavin pointed at the private space as he gave Chris an odd look.

"Why's Connor here?"

"Huh?" Turning to look at the office just as Captain Fowler engaged the opaque frost over the glass walls for additional privacy, Chris had no idea why the wounded detective was there, either. "I don't know. He's not supposed to be back for another two days."

"Weird... Guess he really is a workaholic."

Within the office Connor had requested the discreet meeting with his commanding officer and sat down heavily in the chair across from the police Captain. The heavy posture, blue bloodshot eyes, red L.E.D. and nervous fidgeting of Connor's hands were all telltale signs of guilt. If Connor was able to pale like a human could he'd be as white as snow.

"All right, I'm listening." Speaking calmly as he stared at the deviant sitting across from him Captain Fowler waited for his detective to begin speaking. "What's so important?"

Letting out a small sigh Connor was unable to look Captain Fowler in the eyes as he confessed to his secret crime from over a month prior. Refraining from mentioning Markus's role in the assault as he knew the repercussions against the deviant community would be disastrous, Connor told his Captain every grisly detail of his act of revenge on the three hunters in the forest. Confessing to the assaults, the drugging, the castration, the branding, and of being shot in the back, Connor was struggling to not breakdown and throw himself at the mercy of his commanding officer.

Telling Captain Fowler where to find the tranquilizer darts in the stream, and also willing to find the buckshot that had been pulled out of his back to hand over as evidence, Connor was ready to accept whatever punishment was coming his way. He was ready to throw away his entire career, his future and his life as a means of clearing his foggy conscience.

Quiet for a contemplative moment Captain Fowler let out a deep and slow sigh through his nose as he leaned back in his chair, and pressed his right palm over his tense brow. "I have to ask, who else knows about this?"

"...H-Hank knows what I did." Steadying his voice Connor remained entirely honest as he spoke. "He knows all the details. As does the friend I wanted to avenge."

"What about the technician who removed the buckshot from your back?"

"No. Sh-She doesn't know how I was shot or why. She just removed the buckshot and cleaned my wounds."

"And your accomplice? What about them?"

"...I can't tell you their name, and I don't know who they may have told. I accept full responsibility for this egregious act." Shaking with fear and remorse Connor was ready to endure whatever punishment that his Captain determined appropriate. "I alone confess to the three counts of assault."

"I refuse to accept your confession."

"Wh-What?" Looking up at his Captain at long last Connor's soulful brown eyes narrowed as stressful tears rolled down his cheeks. "But I-"

"Connor, listen to me." Folding his arms together Captain Fowler leaned atop his desk and gave the deviant a stern tone as a firm gaze. "There's no denying that what you did was wrong, illegal and maybe even immoral. I'm not condoning what you did, I understand that type of rage and urge to protect someone you care about, and I can only imagine as a deviant who's still understanding emotions that the temptation to go after those sick assholes would be too much to resist."

Still shaking and full of confusion, anger, sadness, regret and heartache Connor just stared at his commanding officer as he passed his judgment over the very odd situation at hand.

"But I'm not going to condemn a good officer and excellent detective because of a single lapse in their own personal judgment. We all make mistakes, some worse than others, and we all have to own up to those mistakes."

"...What's going to happen to me?"

"You're going to keep your mouth shut and never speak of this again."

"S-Sir, what I-"

"Be quiet. Look, as your Captain, and as a cop in general, I shouldn't be doing this, but I am. You're NOT going to take the fall over this and sacrifice your entire life over three dangerous humans who never should've been walking the streets to begin with. The mayor swore to protect the city just as any other first responder would do, and he's failed us many times before he even let his three buddies off the hook."

"I atta-"

"YOU were _defending_ victims of rape and assault. THE MAYOR is the one who _let_ those men walk free. And THOSE MEN are the _real criminals_ who need to be held accountable for the laws they had broken. You just marked them as the criminals that they are, and they foolishly confessed to their own crimes because they thought the mayor would be able to bail them out again when they thought it was safe to open their mouths."

"...Please." The lack of consequences was pushing Connor's mind to its absolute breaking point. "I need to be held accountable for my actions."

"You confessed to me and you're obviously kicking yourself for your actions already. I doubt there's anything I could do, or any sentence I could hand down, that would be any worse than what you're inflicting on yourself right now."

"I told you of the crime I had committed and you're just going to look the other way?"

"No. I am very disappointed in knowing that one of my most promising detectives did something like that." As he spoke Captain Fowler could see and even feel the guilt radiating from Connor's person. "I won't mark this in your record and this discussion will never leave this office, but I am going to withhold any type of promotion, raise or any other progress in your career for quite some time. I need to know that you can control your emotions, control your impulses and that you can make decisions without them getting personal."

"...I'm being put on probation?"

"Discreetly, yes. No one else needs to know that you're on my shit-list now, but don't expect to be handed any high profile cases with deviants for the next six months, _minimum_."

"I can't work on deviant cases anymore?"

"You can, just not the high profile ones. Until I've had enough time to watch you and I know I can trust you to not lose control of your emotions and let impulses sway your decisions, you're going to work at your desk unless it's absolutely necessary for you to go out into the field. One more slip up, one more act of violence or revenge for any reason, and I won't be able to look away. I will have to launch a full investigation into your life and I will have to report this conversation to Internal Affairs. If that means I get reprimanded for keeping this a secret, then that's fine. I'd rather retire early with a clean conscience than keep working while knowing I let a corrupt cop work in my bullpen. Do I make myself clear, Sergeant?"

Bowing his head in shame Connor acknowledged his deserved discipline. "...Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, don't come back for two days and never breathe a word of this incident to anyone ever again. Even Hank."

Nodding a little Connor closed his eyes and let more tears roll down his face. "...Okay."

"Off the record," taking the bass out of his voice Captain Fowler gave the obviously shaken and guilt riddled deviant a surprisingly kind voice to listen to. "I think you did the right thing. At least from a moral standpoint."

Looking at his commanding officer again Connor arched his brow with understandable puzzlement. "...Sir?"

"I have a wife and daughter. If anyone ever laid a finger on them with that type of intention in mind then I'm sure I would've done what you had done, too. Like I said, I can't condone your actions but I won't condemn them, either. You acted on your rage because it came from a place of love, not greed or bloodlust. Just don't do it ever again and keep away from the case with the hunters, and the impending investigation into the mayor's activities."

"Mayor Nero is going to be investigated, too?"

"Yeah. That corrupt son of a bitch has been creepin' around the city for too long. We were already wary of his behavior, but now that his buddies fessed up and admitted that Nero got them off the hook in the past for other crimes we finally have the clout we need to put him under the microscope. Let us handle the mayor, you just keep your head down and your nose clean."

"...Yes, sir."

"Take a minute to compose yourself then head home. If anyone asks you came in here to file out some details regarding the injury you sustained in the interview room and nothing more."

Nodding again Connor dragged his left thumb under his eyes to remove his tears as he contemplated the incredible second chance he had been given by his commanding officer. Despite confessing to his crime and coming clean Connor still felt guilty, and he felt like he deserved to be punished. The pain he was feeling in his heart felt as physical and real as the knife that had stabbed into his stomach barely three days prior.

The only difference was the stab wounds in his stomach would heal, but a broken heart filled with guilt and regret never would.

* * *

Having just finished his book for the hundredth time Hank rose from the recliner, put the book back on the shelf where it belonged and then set about taking care of his other priorities throughout the house. It had been a while since Hank had properly cleaned up the Oldsmobile rather than just worked on the engine, and with the warm weather reaching its end Hank decided to take advantage of the nice day while he could. Not to mention the fact that he promised Connor that he'd keep the car from getting dirty all the time.

Just as he picked up the car keys from the bookshelf Hank heard his phone buzz near the center at the livingroom and swore internally at the intrusive sound.

"Now what?"

Grabbing the phone from the coffee table where he had placed it Hank read over the new text messages from Captain Fowler and felt his blood run cold.

' _I know what Connor did. I won't say anything beyond this message, but you have to do something to keep him in line otherwise I won't allow him to stay in my precinct_. _Do whatever you think is best for him_. _I'll be watching_.'

"Shit... Connor, what did you say?"

Sliding the phone into his pocket Hank put his hands to his hips and started to cross the livingroom toward the kitchen when he heard the front door open up behind him. Turning back around the senior detective saw the horribly despondent gleam in Connor's soulful brown eyes and his every paternal fiber screamed at him to go over to the deviant and give him a hug.

"Connor." That's all it took to get the deviant to break down and begin crying again. He was holding on by a very thin thread. "Ah, kid. What's going on with you?"

"...I'm not a kid." Dragging his right hand over his eyes Connor wiped away his tears and staggered toward the couch as if to sit down. "...I'm a monster."

"No, you're not." Guiding Connor over to the furniture to sit down and breathe for a moment Hank sat down beside the emotionally destroyed deviant in a sympathetic manner. Lowering his voice to a gentle tone Hank watched the heavy tears streaming down Connor's face as the very life seemed to fade away from the deviant's eyes. "Tell me what's going on. I got a text from Fowler telling me that he knows what you did, but he didn't go any further than that. I need to know where your head's at right now."

Burying his face into the palms of his hands Connor leaned heavily atop his knees as his shoulders shook with his painful sobs. Through the shallow breaths he managed to take in between sobs, the heartbroken and soul crushed deviant told Hank about everything he had just gone through. Speaking to Captain Fowler and confessing to his crime paled in comparison to what he had through with Skye, and of how she reacted upon learning about the assaults. Being called a monster and her telling him to go away was one of the most emotionally devastating moments of the deviant's short life.

There were no words to be said that could possibly bring Connor any form of comfort. The only thing that Hank could think to do was wrap his arm around Connor's shoulders and pull the deviant in for a half hug while Connor continued to cry his broken heart out.

"I want to help people, but all I do is fuck everything up!" Trembling with his raw emotions Connor was nearly choking as he spoke through his sobs. "Amanda was right! I'm just a disappointment!"

"Son, NO." Moving his hand to the back of Connor's hair Hank pulled the deviant away from his own tear stained hands and up against his shoulder. "You made a mistake, and that's okay. You KNOW you made a mistake and you want to atone for it. Everyone fucks up every know and then, as sure as Hell did. I was fucking up every damn day since I lost Cole, and I only stopped when you showed up in my life and put my sorry ass back on the right track."

"But you're not a monster! You didn't-"

"I can assure right here and right now that you are not, and never have been, a monster."

Too broken down and hurt to believe what Hank was saying Connor continued to cry. "H-How can you be so sure?"

"Because monsters don't have hearts. You do. You were just lashed out at because Skye went through something terrible, and is in pain. When it hurts bad enough it's only natural to want to spread that pain to other people. It's a shitty way to handle things, but it's in human nature. Misery loves company..."

"I've hurt people, Hank. I've even _killed_ people! I _am_ a monster!"

"No. You're many things, but you're _not_ a monster." Feeling his own sympathetic and empathetic tears welling up in his eyes Hank sighed as he just held the deviant up against his side. "You're a good person, son. You're a dedicated detective. You're a promising cook and a mechanic. You're a gifted musician. You're my best friend. You're a big brother. You were even willing to step up and become a father to someone else's child." Listing off the deviant's positive traits Hank did his best to lift the deviant's broken spirits. "You've done so many new things and you'll continue to do many new things; sometimes they'll be good and sometimes they'll be bad, but no matter what you do or where you go, you'll never be a monster."

"...You can't possibly know that."

"Maybe not, but I can made deductions based on the evidence presented to me. And from what I've seen you're not monstrous in any way."

"I feel horrible! I've done so many horrible things and now other people are suffering..." Trying to pull away from Hank's arm Connor continued to weep and display an ugly red L.E.D. flickering rapidly in his right temple. "I'm enduring the Karmic backlash for my mistakes, and other people are getting hurt, too I deserve to be punished, the people around me don't."

"Connor, you're not being punished by Karma." Giving the deviant a kind voice to listen to as he began rubbing his thumb through Connor's hair Hank gave the pained deviant a small dose of healthy reality. "You're being punished by your own conscience, that's why it hurts so much."

Giving Hank a lost stare Connor blinked once before he wiped away his tears again. "...I'm punishing myself?"

"Yes. You're so preoccupied with the consequences of your actions that you're tearing yourself apart from the inside out. You think that because you went after those hunters with a knife, and you were then stabbed by another cop, you believe you deserved it. But because Tina got hurt too you think that you're somehow responsible for her being attacked because of what you previously did."

"...She didn't deserve to be attacked."

"And neither did you. Now you think that because Skye miscarried after she was impregnated by one of the hunters who raped her, you think your revenge against those three assholes is somehow connected to what happened to her. It's NOT. It's tragic but common for women to suffer such a condition, and no one is to blame when it happens."

"Skye didn't deserve anything she suffered."

"That's right, she didn't. That includes being assaulted to begin with, the very thing that prompted your act of revenge. So how in the hell can you be punished by Karma over something that happened before you even got involved? Why would she be punished for something that she never had a hand in?"

"...I don't know."

"See? Shit's going to happen regardless of your role in life. You can't protect every innocent person in the world at every possible second of the day. People will experience pain and heartache, and people will move on. You're not responsible for anything that happened to Skye, and in time her anger will fade and she'll find a way to move on, too. It won't be easy but she will heal."

"...I still hurt and killed people. I can't undo that."

"And now you're hurting yourself. If you're not careful you might even..." No stranger to suicidal tendencies himself Hank understood all too well what Connor was going through. "Please just believe me. You're not being punished by Karma, and the people in your life aren't being punished by something you did."

"I wish I could accept that."

"In time you will. You're just suffering from heartbreak all over again, and it's happening on top of your guilty conscience. Trust me on this, there's no legal repercussions that could be used against you that would even compare to the punishment you're inflicting on yourself right now."

"...What can I do to make up for what I did?"

"Just keep being someone who fights for justice. You now know what happens when you let your anger control you, so never let your temper get the better of you ever again. That's all you need to do."

"It can't be that simple."

"Sure it can. But since it's going to be rather time consuming, you know, your whole life is going to be a long one, it'll get easier over time."

Nodding a little Connor just continued to cry as his broken heart ached with every beat.

"Come here." Wrapping both arms around the deviant Hank just held Connor in a supportive hug against his shoulder while Connor continued to cry. "It's hard to believe right now, but you will be okay. Give your mind a break and stop thinking so much. It'll help your conscience clear over time, too."

Leaning into the hug warm Connor closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath as his mentor and best friend held him in a reassuring embrace.

"You're going to be all right, son. I promise."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Skye miscarries and gets mad at Connor, she calls him a monster and he feels guilty for his past actions. He tells Fowler and is put on secret probation. Lucas also changes his gray eyes to green.


	60. Dark Clouds and Silver Linings

The morning had started rainy and the entire day remained just as rainy even as dawn turned to noon. The hot and humid air was making everyone edgy and miserable as the merciless summer heatwave refused to leave quietly. Slumped on the couch with an absolutely heartbreaking expression on his face Connor barely reacted to Sumo pressing his nose against his right hand in search of affection. The sound of the pounding rain outside the house was holding Connor's attention as fresh tears rolled down his face. Unable to return to the precinct just yet, and unwilling to do anything out of fear of making a mistake, the deviant looked as if he were a corpse just awaiting his long overdue burial.

Entering the livingroom from the end of the hallway Hank looked at the deviant sitting on the couch and gave him a quiet sigh. He hated seeing Connor so broken down and defeated. There was very little he could do to provide any form of comfort to the hurting deviant. Being summoned to an unnecessary meeting at the precinct was only going to make things more difficult.

Walking up to the couch Hank lightly patted Connor's right shoulder to announce his presence. "I gotta' head out to the precinct now. Damn higher-ups need to have their asses kissed by the very people making them look good, so I have no idea when I'll be back."

Not saying a word Connor just stared blankly at the wall behind the television across from him.

"You have another full day to just rest and do whatever you want tomorrow. Maybe we should go up to the cabin and enjoy the quiet and isolation for a while."

The only sign of life from the deviant came from the slowly flickering red L.E.D. in Connor's right temple. The deviant wasn't even breathing since he was so still and ventilation program wasn't needed to keep him cool.

"Right. You just do what you need to do in order to feel better, no hurry." Keeping his hand in place Hank continued to speak to the deviant in a calm tone. "I'll be back as soon as I can so you're not alone."

Sumo whimpered once and gave Hank a strange look.

"You're good company, Sumo. You just suck at holding a conversation."

Letting out a small grumble Sumo pressed his chin down over Connor's thigh in a sympathetic manner.

"Uh-huh. Dog's learning how to be a smartass thanks to you, kid."

Staying quiet Connor just blinked once and then resumed his staring contest with the wall.

"It shouldn't storm, but if it does you know the drill." Backing away from the couch Hank headed toward the front door with the car keys already in his hand. As he opened the door Hank was met with a gust of warm wind that brought the fresh scent of the rain through the house. "With any luck the rain will pull the humidity out of the air so we can fuckin' breathe again. Be back later, kid."

Listening to the door shutting softly with a quiet 'click' Connor took in the scent of the rain with a curious reaction as it passed through the livingroom. Turning his head just enough to look out the front window from the couch Connor watched the drops of rain bead against the glass and roll down the pane in the same way his tears ran down his face. As the Oldsmobile backed down the driveway and turned to head down the street Connor sat more upright on the couch and watched the rain running down the window.

Despite feeling exhausted and miserable Connor made himself stand up from the couch and walk over to the window to peer outside to the summer storm.

Watching nature wash away the filth of the city from the trees, streets, sidewalks and surrounding buildings gave Connor an odd sense of feeling unclean.

As if on autopilot Connor opened the front door as well and stepped out into the warm rain. Pulling the door shut behind himself Connor looked up at the rain clouds building overhead and extended his right hand outward to begin collecting the raindrops into his opened palm. The way the rain soaked into his hair and clothing created a strange weight against his body that made it feel like he was being enveloped in a strange hug.

Stepping forward Connor walked about in the rain and away from the house and away from the precinct as he let the rain wash over his broken and dirty body. He had nowhere to go and no one to speak with. The only company he needed or wanted came in the form of the thousands of raindrops caressing his skin and his hair under a gentle cascade courtesy of nature itself.

* * *

Aggravated the moment he walked into the precinct Hank ran his hand over his gray hair to flick away the raindrops that had beaded on his locks, and gave Ben an exhausted stare as he reached his own desk. Without a word the two detectives were able to communicate how mutually irritated they were with having to waste their time with a pointless meeting through their eyes alone. After clocking-in at his desk Hank noticed Gavin typing away at his terminal, and was relieved to see the bionic hand in good use.

Nodding in silent approval at the sight Hank walked into the breakroom to get himself a cup of coffee to keep his caffeine up and the anger at bay. After stirring in a generous amount of sugar and sweetener into his coffee Hank took a sip, and glanced at Captain Fowler's office where the seasoned detective was sitting in silence behind his desk.

"If this meeting even threatens to drag Connor's name through the mud I'm burning this place down and dancin' in the ashes."

Carrying his mug with him back to his desk Hank sat down heavily, filed his usual paperwork and then waited for the meeting to be called. Glancing at the corridor leading to the interview rooms Hank saw a small group of people professionally cleaning the carpet in the tarnished interview room to try to remove Tina's blood from the fabric for sanitary reasons. Afterward it'd be replaced entirely with brand new carpeting to hide the crime scene from prying eyes or witnesses coming in off the street.

"Clean all you want, we'll always know what happened in there."

Having overheard the comment Gavin gave Hank a scoff at the idea. "What do you expect from the higher-ups? They hide when shit gets real, and then come running into the spotlight after we clean the shit up for them!"

"Not going to deny that. I guarantee this whole meeting is going to be about how we're going to make _them_ look good after the Saxon fiasco."

"What else would it be about? It's not like they'd ever admit they fucked up or apologize. They're lucky Mrs. Chen is too busy sneaking Tina some good food and tea while she's in the hospital. That's one woman you never want to piss off, or let alone in a room of smug bastards hiding behind desks all day."

"Tina's going to be out of the hospital tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. She'll crash at my apartment to recover."

"...Uh, how?" Taking another sip of his coffee Hank gave Gavin a doubtful glance. "I've seen your apartment. You only have two bedrooms and I know you wouldn't let her crash on your couch."

"My boyfriend lives just down the hallway. Tina will have my bedroom and I'll stay with Aaron at night. Lucas already said he'd get the place spotless and help take care of her when her mom and sister can't stay during the day, AND Tina wants to see the kittens. Who am I to tell her 'no'?"

"Only dead men walking have the nerve to tell Tina Chen 'no'."

Glad he and Hank were on the same page Gavin leaned back in his chair and smirked at the memory of Tina scaring off her last boyfriend for being too damn clingy and jealous. "Damn right."

* * *

Walking through the rain drenched streets of the city entirely alone Connor thought about his past experiences and mistakes, and of how they affected the rest of the city around him. The ache in his stomach was persistent even long after the damage had mended and his artificial skin regenerated; the scars were raw and painful even without being touched. The shattered remains of his heart beat with palpable agony that made his eyes tear up with every thump. The haunting words of anger and resentment from Skye echoed in his mind as if he were wandering an endless dark canyon of despair.

Soaked through from head to toe under the heavy rain Connor trudged along the rain puddles collecting on the uneven patches of the sidewalk under foot. Every step created a small splash that soaked Connor's bare feet and the cuffs of his jeans causing the denim fabric to cling uncomfortably to his artificial skin beneath.

From above the rain continued to fall while small rumbles of thunder created a shuddering ambience throughout the city and made the nearby traffic sound thousands of miles away. There was a gentle, warm breeze blowing through the air and it was just strong enough to make the damp rogue lock of hair that hung over Connor's left eye dance about very lightly.

Passing by the local library where Skye resided Connor stopped and stared at the building with a longing gaze for what felt like eternity. Snapping out of his daze only when another rumble of thunder loudly echoed in the clouds Connor continued on his aimless trek to nothingness through the summer rain.

"...I'll stay away from her just as she asked."

The guilt that had taken up residence inside the shattered remains of his heart was nearly unbearable and absolutely relentless.

"...It's the least I can do for her."

* * *

The mandatory meeting began right on schedule and had the three most senior officers of the precinct in attendance as the members from Internal Affairs and the highest ranked officials in City Hall brought everything to order. Captain Fowler, Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Sergeant Ben Collins all sat together on one side of the table as the other four higher ranking officers gathered on the opposite side. The way the the head of Internal Affairs was flashing a smug and insincere smile reminded Hank of the way alligators and crocodiles laid on the edge of riverbanks with their massive mouths hanging open. Being compared to a coldblooded predator was very befitting of the arrogant man.

The moment a projector was set up and pointed at the far wall of the isolated room Hank let out an audible sigh as he sank down in his seat bitterly.

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant?" The smarmy officer asked in a condescending tone.

"Yeah, there is. You're wasting our time to review the shit that we already handled and handed over to you! This is pointless and a waste of resources."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but-"

"Fuck off, you little weasel!" In no mood to deal with anyone's excuses or attitude Hank made it clear he was in the meeting only because it was deemed mandatory. "You enjoy being able to look down at the officers still working the streets while you sit behind your desk, cowering from reporters. I'm already pissed off, don't give me a reason to throttle your wiry little neck."

Captain Fowler interjected quickly to keep Hank from saying anything he couldn't take back. "What Lieutenant Anderson meant to say was, he's exhausted after handling the high profile case and from dealing with his partner being attacked during the case. The sooner you get this over with the sooner he can get some well deserved rest. You do remember the bill that passed under Nero's first year, right? The bill mandating that every detective is required at least twelve hours of rest between shifts unless overtime is provided, and that high profile cases require forty-eight hours of rest. After everything he's been through it'd be a shame if this meeting violated one of the very rights we're all expected to uphold."

The smug grin faded away as the officer cleared his throat nervously. "Right, of course." The unimpressed gazes of his fellow officers reminded the brash officer that he was on limited time. "We'll get this meeting started."

Ben leaned close to Hank and chuckled a little without drawing any unwanted attention. "Nice one. You still got it, Hank."

* * *

It took some time but Skye was able to finally leave the facility, but only with the help of both Abby and North walking her to the autonomous cab waiting out front. Riding with Skye back to the library North held her friend's hand in a supportive manner and tried to find a way to comfort her. Unlike Skye, and a majority of the other deviants in the tower, North had no interest in children or families in general. It was difficult for her to sympathize with her friend's current pain and heartbreak. Watching as Skye huddled up in the seat beside her and stared at the floor at her feet North just squeezed her hand, and proceeded to watch the library come into view through the front windshield.

As the cab turned a corner to get the correct block North caught sight of Connor walking down the sidewalk looking absolutely broken. Staring at his somber face for as long as she could through the windows until the detective was out of sight, North knew he was hurting as much as Skye was. She knew that Skye had pushed Connor away after a fight but she didn't know the full story as to why it happened, or why Connor was the one taking care of her to begin with.

"Are you sure you want to stay here alone?" Needing to break the silence North spoke to Skye in a whisper as they neared the library. "I could stay the night with you if you want me to."

"...I need to be alone, North. I have a lot I need to do."

"You don't have to help escort the refugees after what we've been through. It's okay."

"I know. But I'm still going to help our people in my own way."

The cab came to a gentle stop in front of the library and the doors slid open automatically. North stepped out first and waited for Skye to join her after the cab's fare was paid and was requested to wait on the street. As they rushed through the rain side by side to the front doors to get inside North put her hand to Skye's back in a comforting manner. The warm and dry library was very welcome to the two rain drenched deviants as they escaped the storm.

Skye quickly accessed the hidden electronic panel in the decorative pillar to get to her loft on the second floor before anyone studying in the library could see her or North. Walking up the small staircase to get to the second floor Skye practically collapsed onto her unmade bed and pulled the quilt around herself to hide from the world. The sound of the rain pounding over the roof echoed loudly in the loft and created the perfect ambience for her dour mood.

"What're you going to do now?" North walked about the loft quietly and eyed the stacks of textbooks with pure intrigue. Each of the books seemed to have been carefully selected and read multiple times already, and many of them had bookmarks peppered throughout the pages. "You need to help yourself before you can help others."

"...I'm going to lay here and hide from the city until September." She sounded as if she had her plan thought out for months by her tone alone. "Then I'm going to go and take the bar exam to become a lawyer."

Surprised by the comment North stopped walking and stared at the lump in the bed that was her friend hiding under the quilt. "A lawyer?"

"Our people need more representation if we're going to survive in this fucked up and human controlled world. If I have to be the one to take the first step in a court of law, then so be it." Letting out a deep sigh Skye moved the quilt away from her face and gave North a stern glare. "I'll defend out people where it really matters."

"A defense attorney? Not a prosecutor?"

"There's no point in being a prosecutor when our people are being accused of crimes we've never committed. It's best to apply my skills and knowledge to where it can be the most beneficial, by proving we're innocent."

"You're sure about that? Once you're a defense attorney you'll have to face off with angry bigots and biased officials every day in court."

"I know, and I'm ready. I'm going to fight back and never stop fighting." Returning the quilt over her head Skye hid away and sniffled once. "Thank you for escorting me back here, but now I want to be alone. Please?"

"Okay. Contact me if you need anything, even if it's just for a few minutes of company."

Taking her leave of the loft and the library itself, the doors to the stairwell locking behind her, North stood in the warm rain for a moment and looked down the street where she had last seen Connor as if she were expecting to still see him in the area. Despite her awkward past with Connor and her own personal issues North was able to recognize the signs of depression and potential self destruction in his face, and wanted to help him.

Deciding the only way to help Connor without actually communicating with him would have to be through a friendly contact. As she returned to the idling cab to take her back to the mansion North contacted Abby's phone through a cybernetic link, and sat down in the back of the cab to head for home.

' _Abby, this is North_.' Unsure of what to say North just laid it out on the line for the technician and hoped she could help. ' _I can't say anything definitive, but I think Connor might be in trouble.._.'

* * *

Roaming the streets during the heavy summer rainstorm Connor was feeling entirely lost and alone. Despite the warm summer rain and equally warm air Connor was beginning to feel cold, and his body was starting to tremble. Warnings popped up in his vision regarding the conflicting temperatures overwhelming his thermal regulator and warning him that he was overdue for his weekly Thirium replenishment. Dismissing each warning as he didn't care about the system updates at the moment Connor just continued walk about aimlessly through the drenched city via the rain soaked sidewalks.

Reaching Hart Plaza where the Revolution reached its peaceful conclusion over nine months ago Connor stared at the plaza where the makeshift stage had been set-up, and where the recycling camps had once stood. Life and death for his people had been decided in that very location, and he had a hand in it all. One decision had been beneficial for everyone and yet his other decisions seemed to be detrimental.

The only thing that seemed to change between the night of the Revolution and the present time was Connor himself.

Standing in the rain and staring blankly at the plaza Connor began to tremble more violently as his core temperature steadily dropped further.

An incoming call caught Connor off guard and made his eyes narrow at the information.

_**[...Incoming call from: Dr. Abigail "Abby" Grayson - Accept?: Y/N]** _

The familiar name gave Connor pause as his first thought was that it was an emergency call regarding Skye's condition. However, his knowledge of the law and the rights that androids had been given reminded him that she would never betray a patient's trust by talking about their technical condition without their consent. There was no possible way that Skye would've given Abby clearance to discuss her health with anyone.

Dismissing the call with a simple "No" command Connor closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself as he began to feel even colder.

Shortly after Connor dismissing the incoming call a new voicemail was logged away in Connor's memorybank with a new prompt ready for his command.

_**[...Voicemail Updated: 001 New Message(s) - Listen?: Y/N]** _

Hesitating for a moment Connor made his decision and allowed the recorded message to play inside his mind.

' _Hey, Connor_.' The calm and casual tone of Abby's voice was a surprising comfort for the emotionally damaged deviant. ' _I was hoping you could stop by the facility so I could give you one final exam before signing off on your technical clearance so you can return to the precinct_. _I'll be at the facility until three this afternoon, but you can also just stop by my house and I'll give you a sign-off personally_. _See you soon_!'

Looking up at the rainy sky above him Connor noted the time, two forty-seven in the afternoon, and decided he'd be better off meeting Abby at her house on the other side of the city than walking back to the facility. Even though he could walk quite quickly the deviant knew he wouldn't reach the facility until at least ten minutes after three o'clock, and he didn't want to delay Abby's return to her home.

Making his way out of the plaza and toward the Eastern side of the city Connor's shivering body and tight joints barely responded as he began the long walk to the house, just so he could get clearance to return to work. He had nothing better to do on that glum day beyond trying to not make any more mistakes.

* * *

As expected the meeting began to drag on at painfully sluggish pace. The officer in charge was going over the details that Hank himself had already filed in regard to the previous high profile case, and as a result he was ready to throw a punch. Even the other accompanying higher ranking officers seemed to be growing annoyed by the needless recap on the reports, and began to insist that the officer in charge of the meeting speed things up. Looking indignant the talkative officer did as he was instructed and finished off the needless report on the very details that the three detectives were already very well aware of with an arrogant huff.

With the annoying officer finally finished with his speech one of the other higher ranking officers, a woman with the same focused gaze as Captain Fowler but the more laidback body language as Ben, took over. Bringing up something that actually mattered she brought the three detectives up to speed on their more pressing investigation now at hand.

"Gentlemen, you all did fantastic work in handling the 'Shadow Blade' case, even if it did end in bloodshed under this very roof." Empathetic to the assaults against both Tina and Connor the officer showed far more respect than her colleague who had opened the meeting. "However, our more pressing case revolves around a very discreet and very deep investigation into the activity and connections of Mayor Walter Nero."

Perking up at the name Hank willingly gave the officer his full attention. "Please tell me we're going to drag his bare ass through the streets so he can be tarred and feathered."

"Nothing quite so symbolic, Lieutenant. He will be exposed but not quite so literally."

"Then what's going to happen to the smug prick?"

"The three men who came in to this precinct try to claim that they were assaulted by Saxon have begun giving us information Nero in exchange for lighter sentences."

"Don't tell me you're going to let three dangerous men walk free just to get one corrupt mayor out of office!"

"Of course not. The three men are going to go to prison and they will be charged with their crimes. They're so afraid of being attacked in prison because of their latest scars that we guaranteed that they'd be placed in a sectioned off area of a maximum security prison."

"Solitary confinement?"

"Something like that. We're not going to trade off three scumbags just to catch one slightly bigger scumbag in the process."

"Good." Leaning back in his chair Hank was relieved to know that the men Connor had attacked would rot behind bars, and not be walking anywhere in the city for the next few decades. "All right, back to the jackass in charge. How're we going to bring him down?"

* * *

Feeling unusually anxious as she waited for any reply from Connor about her message, Abby sat in her livingroom with the television on low volume as she watched the afternoon news report. The weather confirmed that the rain would last all day and then clear up by the following morning, but the heat was going to linger on for another week. Another report regarding the three hunters who were being put on trial made Abby shudder as their mugshots were put on shameful display. The hollowness of their eyes was haunting, and the way they were wearing bandanas to cover their foreheads made Abby mad. She knew what was under those coverings thanks to the information provided by Skye, and she wanted to reach through the screen to remove the bandanas so everyone in the city could see the ugly words for themselves.

Ready to turn off the television Abby stopped when there was a sudden breaking update regarding the case of the three hunters. Apparently more victims were coming forward to report being assaulted too. Aside from the eight deviants who had been assaulted in the forest an additional twenty-two women; some of them still teenage girls, all came forward and confirmed the men to be the violent criminals they had been so perfectly labeled.

"Those sons of bitches! How many women did they hurt?"

Jumping when she heard knocking on her front door Abby turned off the television and hurried to answer the door as quickly as possible. Pulling the door open Abby came face to face with Connor leaning heavily against the exterior door frame looking completely exhausted.

"Oh, shit..." Pressing her left hand to Connor's chest and her right hand to his forehead Abby instinctively fell into technician mode, and began checking the deviant over. The rapid Thirium pump beating under one hand and the burning heat radiating against the other told Abby everything she needed. "You're sick!"

"...I'm fine."

"No you're not. Get in here."

Pulling Connor through the door and out of the rain Abby closed the door behind herself with her foot, and guided Connor over to the couch to sit down. Seeing that Connor's black t-shirt and jeans were soaked through, the way he was shivering, and that the deviant was barefoot and actually bleeding from so much walking, Abby now understood why North was so worried about him.

"Oh, Connor." Brushing the deviant's rogue lock of hair out of Connor's face Abby sighed and knelt down in front of him. "You're overheating. What's your core temperature and Thirium volume?"

"...One-hundred and two degrees." Closing his eyes as he continued to shiver despite running warm Connor answered honestly. "...Seventy-seven percent."

"Stress level?"

"...Eighty-four percent."

"You're in thermal shock from the rain, from your high stress levels and from being exhausted."

"...I'll be fine."

"You will, but only after you've changed into dry clothes and have rested properly."

Standing back up Abby left the livingroom to get her supplies to assist with Connor's current condition. Always having emergency supplies at her disposal and keeping spare clothes in the hallway closet - she had learned as both an E.M.T. and now a technician that anything could happen, Abby gathered what she needed from the closet, and made her way back to where the ill deviant was sitting.

"I'll get you a towel."

Connor just stayed silent and still as Abby went into the ground floor bathroom to get a clean towel for him to use. Opening his eyes only when he felt Abby using a towel to dry off his hair Connor remained entirely rigid as if afraid even the slightest movement would cause a problem.

"You're soaked!" The towel was quickly dampening under Abby's hand as she dried off Connor's hair. "How long were you out there?"

"...Unknown."

A deviant losing track of time was a huge red flag to any technician. "You need to dry off before you get worse." Pulling on the fabric of Connor's t-shirt Abby managed to pull the rain drenched shirt off of Connor and wad it up to be cleaned later. The moment Connor's shirt was removed Abby saw that his abdominal wounds had healed, but he had very visible white scars that identified where he had been previously stabbed. "...Oh, Connor."

"...They don't hurt."

Recognizing the lie immediately Abby put the wet shirt aside and used a second towel to dry off Connor's shoulders, chest, back, arms and then very carefully dried off his abdomen to ensure that the scars weren't housing a serious problem. The scars were the result of the warped and raised plastimetal beneath the artificial skin, nothing more. "I can replace the plastimetal panels for you."

"...No. Leave them alone."

Not wanting to push Connor to do anything he wasn't comfortable with doing Abby backed off and respected his wishes. "Okay." Grabbing onto the clean and oversized blue scrub top she had pulled from the closet Abby managed to slip it over Connor's head, and was relieved when he put his arms though the sleeves without provocation. "You need to get the jeans off, too."

Blushing a pale blue Connor removed his jeans as requested and used the towel to poorly dry himself off as he was more preoccupied with keeping his boxers covered up as much as possible. When Abby handed him the oversized matching scrub bottoms Connor slipped the new pants on very awkwardly as he was suddenly aware of the soles of his feet bleeding.

"Here." Putting the first towel down on the floor at Connor's feet Abby made sure he was keeping the opened wounds as clean as possible while she got her supplies ready to treat the opened cuts. "You must've been walking for hours to tear up your artificial skin like that."

"...I didn't feel it."

"You're numb from the conflicting temperatures and low Thirium volume." Pressing the back of her right hand to Connor's forehead Abby noted that his core temperature wasn't stabilizing yet. "I'm going to clean up your cuts, bandage them up, and then I'm going to give you some Thirium to drink."

Not saying a word Connor just let Abby pour the orange tinted incrassation compound over the opened cuts on the bottoms of his feet, then slowly wrap white gauze around the bleeding appendages. Too tired and too miserable to even raise a single complaint about the cold sting of the astringent on the raw cuts, Connor remained completely silent as he watched her work.

"This is the first house call where I've had the patient show up at _my_ house. I will admit it's more convenient for me, but still a little weird."

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I asked you to stop by so I can get you your clearance to return to work, so you showing up while sick is just a time-saver for the both of us."

Falling back into silence Connor dismissed the persistent warnings regarding the low Thirium volume and high core temperature as he patiently waited for the trusted technician to finish taking care of his foolishly self inflicted wounds. His instincts for self preservation were practically nonexistent.

"Done." Putting the extra and unused gauze aside Abby picked up Connor's wet clothes and carried them into her laundry room to toss in the dryer for a while. Grabbing a bottle of fresh Thirium from her small personal stash in the kitchen, her preparedness truly respectable, Abby carried the Thirium back into livingroom and handed it over to Connor to drink. "This will help you feel better."

Accepting the Thirium with a shaking right hand Connor just held it without even making an effort to drink it.

"Please drink. Don't think I won't start a line in your arm just to force you to cooperate."

Staring at the Thirium for only a moment longer Connor opened up the bottle and took a small drink of the crucial elixir.

"At least half the bottle." Trying to reach a compromise Abby spoke sweetly to her star patient. "I'm going to get you a cool compress so you can get your temperature down and get some rest."

Not wanting to cause any problems in any way Connor forced himself to drink the rest of the Thirium despite not wanting it at all. After the bottle was empty he just sat still and didn't even react when Abby's right palm lightly pressed to his too warm left cheek, and her left hand took the empty bottle back.

"Lay down over the couch."

Being frightfully compliant Connor slowly laid down on his right side and stared blankly at the turned off television as he tried to not think about how strange the world around him had become. Truly convinced he was going to mess things up and only make the city worse Connor had no motivation to return to the precinct, or even get back up.

"This will help you stabilize." Smoothing the damp and cool washcloth over Connor's overheating forehead Abby spoke to her friend in a very patient and quiet tone. Pulling the decorative but soft afghan from the back of the couch she draped it over the deviant to ensure he didn't feel cold or exposed after his long walk through the chilling rain. "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

The way Connor's morose eyes closed and stayed closed was absolutely heartbreaking.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd actually prefer a more combative patient than a totally defeated one..."

Taking her leave of the livingroom Abby silently walked up the staircase and into her bedroom on the second floor as she sent Hank a text message to let him know what was going on. She knew that if anyone could snap Connor out of his depression it'd be Hank.

* * *

Practically throwing the door to the private meeting room open Hank breathed a sigh of relief and promptly clocked-out at his terminal after marching back into the bullpen. Ready to go home and tell Connor the good news about the mayor getting his ass in the line of fire, Hank made his way out of the precinct and jogged through the rain to get to the car in the parking garage next door. The moment he sat down behind the wheel Hank's phone buzzed in his pocket and the senior detective was prepared to cuss out Captain Fowler for bothering him yet again.

Checking his phone's display Hank's stomach dropped when he saw a text from Abby instead of his commanding officer.

"Shit."

Dropping the phone into the passenger seat beside him Hank turned over the engine and pulled the car out of the garage and onto the rainy street to head out to Abby's house.

"I'm sorry I left you alone, kid."

Staring at the empty street ahead of him through the windshield being repeatedly cleared by the wiper blades Hank knew he had a tough challenge waiting for him in the future.

"You'll be okay though... I won't let you down."

* * *

Patiently watching Connor as he slept deeply on the couch Abby managed to check his pulse, his Thirium pressure and core temperature without waking him up in the process. Now that the overwhelemed deviant was properly resting, had ingested his weekly Thirium and was returning to a normal core temperature Abby was becoming less worried. Staying close by and watching his every subtle movement with infallible attention to the details Abby sighed, and promptly typed up the clearance form for Connor's return to the precinct on her laptop, and pressed 'send'.

It was a difficult decision as Abby knew that Connor wasn't entirely stable on an emotional level. The way that the deviant dedicated himself to helping others and never once asked for anything in return pulled at Abby's heartstrings, and she knew he'd feel even worse if he was kept cooped up inside the house all day instead of being able to work.

"I wish I knew what happened between you and Skye, but... In a way I'm glad I don't." Even as a technician there were just some wounds that she couldn't help heal. "Whatever happened between you two needs to be worked out between you two without an audience watching."

A very soft knock on the door made Abby rise up from the kitchen table and away from her laptop to greet her second visitor. Already knowing that it was Hank on the other side of the door she pulled it open and motioned with her arm for him to come inside. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for helping him." Seeing Connor asleep on the couch and not moving reminded Hank of how he had to babysit rookie officers who pushed themselves too hard to get their cases closed, or whenever Cole had been sick with a cold every winter. That type of dedication was as admirable as it was exhausting. "How long has he been asleep?"

"About twenty minutes."

"I think that's longer than he slept all last night."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. Heartbreak is an absolute bitch."

"Tell me about it." Giving Hank a nod to join her in the kitchen Abby proceeded to brew up a fresh pot of coffee and turned to face Hank as the senior detective joined her in the small space. "No seriously, tell me about it."

"Look, I know you want to help him but I'm not going to divulge his heartache behind his back."

"I wasn't talking about him." Pouring two cops of steaming warm coffee into identical white mugs Abby handed the first mug over to Hank, and then slid the small white container of sugar over to him from across the countertop. "I was talking about you."

"Me?"

"I highly doubt that someone who is as ludicrously patient as you is a stranger to heartache and love loss."

"There's no denying that. And thanks." Picking up the full mug Hank opened the container of sugar and used the spoon already stored inside to put a small amount into the otherwise bitter drink. "I'm... Well, I'm a divorcee and a widower. Not to mention I lost my... firstborn."

"I'm sorry." Mentally kicking herself the moment Hank mentioned his late son Abby attempted to salvage the discussion. "I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

"I know, you're just curious."

Holding her own mug between both of her hands anxiously Abby dared herself to speak up again. "...Can I ask about your wives?"

"First wife was my high school sweetheart. Shortly after high school graduation and just before I got accepted into the police academy, we went with a big group of friends to hang out in Vegas for the weekend, and..." Smirking at the mischievous memory Hank had no problem with exposing one of his oldest secrets prior to becoming a cop. "One of my friends looked an awful lot like his older brother. An I.D. may have been 'borrowed' that particular weekend."

"You bought some booze, hung out at the casinos and then..." Following Hank's story closely Abby knew that it had a very interesting plot. "What?"

"I don't remember much after the first bottle of tequila was finished off, but Sunday morning I woke up with my girlfriend passed out across my chest and we had matching wedding bands on our fingers."

"Shut up." Amused at the story Abby took a thoughtful sip of her coffee and gave Hank a sly smirk over the edge of her mug. "You, a respectable police Lieutenant with a 'take no shit' attitude, got married during a drunken escapade?"

"Hey, it was the aughts! It was a different time, just before everything got super strict, conservative and paranoid. Way more fun back then..."

"What happened after you two woke up and then sobered up?"

"Well, I puked while she cried, then I laughed so hard I started to cry and made myself puke again... Then she found the nearest courthouse to get the marriage annulled while yelling at me the entire time. I kept the marriage certificate as a souvenir and she's still pissed off to this day."

"How long did you stay together?"

"We were together all through our senior year of high school, and about two more months after the Vegas stunt before she decided to leave the city to escape the 'embarrassment' of being a young adult who couldn't handle her liquor. She went to New York, became a graphic artist and remarried to a pretty good guy seven years later. She had four beautiful kids, too."

"And you? How'd your love-life change after that?"

"I stayed a bachelor for... too long. Eventually, I met the woman I was meant to be with and we met when she was assigned to be my partner."

Abby's eyes widened right alongside her grin. "You married your own partner?"

"Yeah. We couldn't help falling for each other and it was just meant to be. We hooked up, got married in secret and few years later she gave birth to-" Not wanting to delve too deeply into his painful past Hank hesitated on his own son's name, then forced himself to say it. "Cole. We had a son named Cole."

"Sounds like you managed to find love despite the 'scandalous' setback of your own youth and impulsive decisions."

Chuckling once Hank gave Abby an approving nod. "That's one way to say it."

"...What happened to your second wife?"

"Uh..." That story was not humorous in the slightest. "About a year and half after our son was born she was... It was during a routine patrol and she was alone."

"I see. Wounded in the line of duty is too damn common."

"Amen to that." Sipping his coffee again Hank sighed and looked back at Connor still asleep on the couch. "Aside from your crazy ex-boyfriend stalking ya', how about you? Any true romance in the air?"

"Not really. A few flings here and there, a handful of not-so-serious relationships and only two actually serious relationships. Never married and I've never been engaged."

"Have you been dating at all since that fucked up incident last winter?"

"One or two coffee dates, again, nothing serious. The guys just weren't my type."

"No chemistry?"

"Is that the polite way of saying they bored the shit out of me?"

Chuckling again Hank finished his coffee and placed the now empty mug in the kitchen sink to rinse it out. "Yeah, that counts as a lack of chemistry."

"I thought that Gavin guy at your precinct was pretty cute, then I heard he's in a committed relationship and all the attraction," motioning with her hand to create a 'poof' effect Abby shrugged her shoulders casually and took another sip of her coffee. "disappeared."

"That, or your standards raised up and you saw he wasn't worth it."

"Who knows? I just take being single one day at a time."

"As a widower talking to a confirmed bachelorette," speaking with Abby as a friend rather than a technician Hank sought her advice. "what do you think I should do with Connor?"

"You know him way better than I do." Peering at the sleeping deviant on the couch Abby put her coffee down beside her laptop and then crossed her arms over her chest. "And to give you my honest opinion, you doing what you're doing right now is the best thing for him."

"And what I am doing, exactly?"

Giving Hank a knowing smile Abby spelled it out for him without the slightest doubt in her voice. "Being his friend, his mentor and a father figure."

"Is that how you see me? As his _father_?"

"Don't even try to deny it. I saw the way you nearly lost your mind when he was hurt after falling from the roof of my old apartment building. And I saw the way you kept calm to keep him calm during his treatment. Then you did it again every other time he's been hurt or sick." Not one to be fooled so easily Abby wasn't about to let Hank off the hook just yet. "You're a protector, through and through. Connor's vulnerable and you're going to protect him. Keep doing that and he'll fine given enough time."

"Sounds a hell of a lot easier said than done."

"I get the feeling you can handle it."

"I hope you're right."

"Why don't you get him back home to sleep in his own bed? The more he rests in a comfortable environment the better off he'll be."

"Yeah, you're right." Heading into the livingroom Hank lightly pressed the back of his right hand to the side of Connor's neck for an instinctive fever check. There was no denying that he had taken on a paternal role in Connor's young life. "He doesn't feel warm anymore."

"Good. You pick him up, and I'll get his clothes and an umbrella to keep him dry while you get him out to the car."

"Thanks, Abby." Patting Connor's semi damp hair lightly Hank stared at the deviant's blank face and gave him a sympathetic stare. "We'll figure this out, son. Emotions are complicated to deal with no matter who you are, or where you come from."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the part where the chapters will start to slow down. Between my sporadic work schedule and needing to handle other daily activities my time spent writing is going to be stretched pretty thin. There may be a new chapter tomorrow night, I hope I can finish the one I'm working on, but if it doesn't appear please rest assured that the story hasn't been abandoned and will be finished!
> 
> Still not taking prompts since I still have a few I want to finish before I start a new list, plus I still have my own little plots I want to work in without every chapter being prompt-centric. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and understand, I appreciate all your support and feedback on my stories! I truly helps keep me motivated and writing!! <3 <3 <3


	61. Chance Encounters

The summer heat was beginning to break and cool off as fall loomed around the corner. All of the trees in the city were steadily shifting from green to orange, yellow, red and brown that made every treetop look as though they were glowing in the sunlight. As expected the smell of pumpkin spice began to fill the cooling air and everyone went about their usual routine with their clothes slowly layering up. Life in the precinct slowly returned to normal after the seemingly endless chaos finally came to an end. With Gavin now back on the roster and bragging about his record at the shooting range being as impressive as ever, it seemed as though everyone was steadily making a full recovery after their incredible string of bad luck that had plagued the precinct.

With no high profile cases to worry about or issues with the mayor to deal with, Connor and Hank sat at their terminals to sort through deviant cases of actual priority, as opposed to false complaints from bigoted humans. While Hank sipped at his normal, bland, boring coffee his blue eyes trailed over toward Connor frequently in an attempt to read the emotionally broken deviant's mind.

Connor had only returned to the precinct out of loyalty instead of his usual determination to protect people. Wearing only his typical white dress shirt and jeans - no blazer, no vest and no tie, Connor looked like a burned out college student instead of the fearless detective he truly was. With his L.E.D. blinking in a sluggish dark blue color Connor stayed entirely silent as he cybernetically cycled through the cases before him one at a time.

"You know something, kid?" Hank put aside his coffee mug and pointed at the deviant's clothing as a means of breaking the tense silence. "I actually miss the damn tie."

Not responding to the remark Connor sat slumped in his chair with his eyes transfixed on his terminal screen.

"So, what case won't be a total waste of our time today?"

"...None."

"None?" The strange answer seemed very out of character for the deviant. "Uh, does that mean they're all important, or that they're all unimportant?"

"...All of these cases are false reports."

"Seriously? _All of them_?"

"Yes." Sending his personal evaluations on the cases over to Hank's terminal to be viewed Connor confirmed that they currently had no active cases revolving around deviant victims one way or the other. "The claim of the deviant stalker is from a known drug user who is paranoid about the mailman. The two claims of deviant shoplifters came from the same convenience store where the owner had made such a complaint four days prior, and had the claim denied then."

"Okay, yeah..." The security footage of the mailman and convenience store were indisputable proof that the deviants were innocent. "What about the other cases?"

"The vandalism that was reportedly done by deviants has been confirmed to be the act of teenagers; a known signature connects the graffiti to a human with a history of such acts, and was not done by a deviant. And the four cases of deviants supposedly pick-pocketing humans in the shopping plaza are in fact deviants working as plain clothes security officer who are effectively picking out the attempted shoplifters in their respective stores."

"Every single one of these cases are bullshit?"

"Yes."

"Damn. That made our day a hell of a lot easier!"

Humming in response Connor fell silent again and resumed tending to his usual paperwork as diligently as possible.

Before he had the chance to say anything further Hank was interrupted by Captain Fowler as the commanding officer appeared by their desks and handed Connor a tablet with orders already on display. "Sergeant, report to the dispensary. I want a full work-up done to ensure all of the higher-ups are pleased."

"...Yes, sir." Accepting the tablet Connor never looked his Captain in the eyes as he rose from his chair and walked slowly across the bullpen to get the elevator on the other side.

Leaning back in his chair, the seat giving out an aged 'groan' as Hank's weight shifted, Hank stared at Captain Fowler in a stern manner. "Don't you fuckin' dare do anything that'll makes that kid feel worse than he already does."

"I'm just doing what I have to do in order to keep everything in this bullpen as sane as possible." Returning the stern glare Captain Fowler made it clear he was in no mood to argue with his usually combative Lieutenant about anyone or anything. "With our investigation into 'you-know-who' just getting underway I don't want to leave anything untouched in case that creepy bastard tries to pull any stunts."

"Uh-huh... Don't think I won't be watching every move that's made around here, especially around Connor."

"That's your job, I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

From his own desk Ben watched as Captain Fowler returned to his private office then spoke to Hank in a low tone that no one else noticed. "So... Do I want to know what's going on?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"What's up with Connor? The poor kid looks like he just watched a puppy get kicked into the street."

Leaning back even further in the creaking chair Hank crossed his arms over his chest and gave Ben a pleading stare. "Like I said, it's nothing you need to worry about. I got this."

Getting the message loud and clear Ben respectfully backed off from the situation at hand. "Got it. Just let me know if you need some help with him."

"He'll be fine." Staring at the empty corridor where he had last seen Connor before the deviant headed up to the second floor Hank let out a deep and soul cleansing sigh through his nose. "That kid is a hell of a lot stronger than he thinks he is."

* * *

Having finished with the renovations to New Jericho's spare rooms and private quarters on the twentieth floor Markus decided to make a more positive impression with his still wary people by speaking with them directly in the community room. Choosing to be for more social and open to criticisms Markus was able to give his people a newly developed sense of trust with their leaders. The one-on-one consultation seemed to be enough to ease many lingering doubts about Markus's role as their leader and the representative of the deviant community as a whole.

The positive interactions helped Markus to rediscover his confidence as his presence was met with warmth and understanding from his fellow deviants.

"I'm glad you're all in agreement that the tower needs to work together as a single unit moving forward in the same direction, rather than a large unit made of thousands of individuals trying to move forward in a thousand different directions." Speaking from the heart and with tangible sincerity to his words Markus smiled at the deviants paying attention to his every word. "We'll continue to hold these weekly communications and ensure every voice is heard. Thank you for meeting me here."

While the gathered deviants dispersed from the community room with an upbeat energy about them Markus felt someone's eyes watching him from afar, and turned to where he could feel the gaze patiently waiting for him to turn around. Flashing a small smile from where he sat Markus rose from the black leather sofa and met North by the elevator where she was leaning against the glass structure by herself.

"Good afternoon, North." Greeting her politely Markus stood before his dear friend and noticed her focused gaze was rather serious despite the otherwise calm moment she had just observed. "Our first community meeting went well, and our people seem to be in good spirits."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"But something else is weighing on your mind." Reading her too well to let the moment go by unaddressed Markus knew it was time to have a chat. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes. We should talk in private."

"The office should be vacant right now. Josh and Simon are doing their own thing as of the moment." Motioning toward the private ground floor office on the opposite side of the lobby Markus escorted North to the quiet space to speak without anyone eavesdropping. After passing through the doorway Markus made sure the door was closed behind them before speaking up again. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Markus," walking toward the sofas in the middle of the office North stared at the very furniture where she had cried her eyes out after returning to the tower to seek help from her friends. "do you know any of the other assault victims besides me?"

"I... know that Skye was one of the victims as well, and that you're friends with her." Respecting the victims' privacy Markus had intentionally kept his distance to ensure they didn't feel overwhelmed. "The other six victims have all entered Josh's therapy program and are going to resume their careers based on their previous programming once they've made progress and begun to heal." Sitting down on one of the white sofas Markus watched as North sat across from him on the second sofa to continue their discussion. "Is there something else wrong with the victims that we need to address?"

Slowly her right fingers found their way to her longer hair hanging near her shoulders to begin nervously combing through the brunette locks. "It's not so much the victims of the assault as it's the people who hurt us that we need to talk about."

"They've been arrested. We both know that they'll never hurt you or anyone else again."

"That doesn't mean the damage hasn't been done. There's going to be a lot of scars left behind even though they're gone." Crossing her arms over her chest and her right leg over the left, North gave Markus a serious stare as she laid everything out on the line. "The victims and I will have to live with that horrible knowledge for the rest of our existence, the men have been branded as the predators that they are, and you and Connor will have to carry the burden of a criminal secret weighing down on your hearts until the days you shutdown."

Feeling that very weight now pressing on his shoulders Markus's good mood suddenly vanished as his posture slumped. "What're you talking about?"

"...You and Connor attacked those men to protect your people - the victims included, and to ensure they never hurt another person. From what I've seen you're able to move on with your life without any regrets, and while I admire your strength and ability to stick to your decisions, I'm worried that you're in denial of how serious your actions were."

Hiding his offense at the comment Markus asked a rather unsettling question as he remembered how North had once kissed Connor as a means of intentionally spiting him. "...Did you meet up or say something to Connor?"

"No. I didn't need to say a word to him to know that he's been affected by what happened in a very terrible way."

"When did you see him?"

"After I took care of Skye I saw Connor walking around like a hollow shell in the rain, and I just..." The vacant look in Connor's eyes was almost haunting, and was virtually impossible to ignore. "He's broken. He's been affected by what you both did that night and it's going to slowly destroy him."

"I don't know what you want me to do about it. We're not friends, we're not even _allies_." Shaking his head at the very notion of being on the same page as Connor beyond a mutual interest for justice, Markus was a total loss of what to say or do. "I doubt me speaking to him would do anything to ease or clear his conscience in any way."

"What about _your_ conscience? Are you really at peace with what you did?"

"I don't regret what I did at all." The fire in his mismatched eyes matched his tone perfectly. "They were dangerous people who were able to elude to law for far too long, and what happened to them was well deserved."

"Regret isn't the issue here." Snapping back with understandable frustration North's own eyes began to burn with a fiery passion. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what is the issue?"

"Don't you fear any possible consequences for what you did? You broke the law, assaulted three men and you're acting as if what you did won't possibly come back to haunt you in any way."

"Did Connor tell the police what happened?"

"I have no idea what he may or not have said to anyone. I just know that he was trying to help Skye through her own personal trauma and now he's fucked up. It's frightening to see how someone who managed to survive death itself can be so broken down by a single moment in time. I'm worried that you might be in denial about what you're feeling, and I don't want to see you break, too."

"North, I'm not going to break." Softening his tone Markus eased his tense body language for his friend's sake. "It's not like I'm proud of what I did, but I'm not going to apologize for it, either."

"I don't want you to apologize or feel regret, I just want to make sure you're really okay." Leaning forward where she sat North folded her hands together atop her lap as she looked so deeply into Markus's eyes. It was as if she were trying to peer directly into his heart. "We need you to be strong and I need to know my friend isn't going through some kind of pain entirely alone."

"I'm not alone. I have my friends right here with me and I know I can trust them with any problems I may have." Reaching out his right hand Markus gently took hold of North's warm hand, and held tight to give her a sense of reassure and strength. "I will tell you if I need help in any way. I trust you with my life."

* * *

Sitting statuesque on the exam table of the precinct's dispensary Connor didn't utter a single complaint as Joel ran a full battery of tests on his processors and checked all of his vital signs. Keeping his eyes straight forward on the far gray wall behind the kind technician Connor obediently took in a deep breath when prompted to check his ventilation biocomponents, and responded to every question with a straightforward and honest answer. The way Connor just sat entirely still and didn't try to resist whenever a new test was performed made it seem like he had reverted to his obedient machine self once again, and was void of all signs of life.

Unwrapping the Thirium pressure cuff from around Connor's left bicep Joel finished the exam and confirmed that the deviant was physically in optimal condition, and was fit for active duty. The final update on Connor's condition was submitted to Captain Fowler and Connor himself was free to go.

"You're fully functional, Connor." Sitting down at his desk in the corner of the dispensary Joel observed Connor's stilted motions with a studious gaze. "Beyond the lingering scars on your torso you're in perfect condition."

Rebuttoning his white dress shirt Connor slid off the exam table and didn't bother to glance down at the offensive scars that marred his abdomen. "Thank you for your assistance."

"I, uh, I know we're not close friends or anything, but if you want to talk I'm here to listen. Hell, as a technician I swear by the same rights and rules doctors have with patient confidentiality. It'll never leave this room."

"...I have nothing to say. I'll be returning to the bullpen now unless you need me any further."

"No, you're good to go. Just try not to stress yourself out with the upcoming investigation with the mayor." With a simple shrug of the shoulders Joel explained how he knew about the investigation without actually being nosy. "I can't help but hear all the rumors in the bullpen since so many people seem to forget that the technician has free range of the precinct, too. I won't say anything outside of this room, so, you know... Try to have a good day."

"...I will do my best."

Turning his back to the technician Connor left the dispensary and was unaware of Joel sending a text message to Hank expressing his concerns for the deviant's emotional state of mind. Concerned that his friend was slipping away and nearing a very dangerous mental breakdown Joel wanted to do everything he could without actually getting directly involved.

When people were in such a fragile state it was best to use a very gentle touch...

* * *

The bland and uneventful few days at the precinct had been a welcome change of pace for every detective involved, and yet there was still an undeniable heaviness in the air. Falling into a boring routine of filing reports and taking witness statements had only confirmed that Connor's fighting spirit had been broken by his own emotional and mental turmoil. It was as if he was so afraid of making any mistakes that he had given up on taking any form of initiative, and was afraid of Captain Fowler passing judgment over him. Being on probation made the deviant feel as though he were under a microscope just like when he was under the control of CyberLife.

After returning to the house and completing a full week of quiet cases without ever entering the field Hank watched Connor disappear down the hallway and lock himself away in his bedroom out of sight. The silence was deafening as Connor only spoke when spoken to, and even so only gave short and simple answers. He refused to talk to anyone about anything, and couldn't even bring himself to look anyone in the eyes.

As the deviant simply went about daily tasks on autopilot Hank became increasingly worried and knew he needed to act fast if he was going to save Connor from himself. Taking Sumo outside and into the warm fall air Hank called Lucas on his phone and decided to ask the deviant for some help in pulling Connor out of his depression.

"Hey, Lucas..." Trying to not sound desperate Hank sighed and walked around the yard with Sumo as the massive dog trotted over the softening green grass before rolling around on his back atop of it like a furry idiot. "Do you work tomorrow?"

' _No, I have tomorrow off_.' Lucas sounded casual and yet busy at the same time. ' _I presume Connor is still enduring his emotional conflict, and you want me to spend some time with him_.'

"Yeah, you got it. I can't seem to reach him and I'm worried that he's going to get even worse." Turning to face the closed backdoor of the house Hank kept the phone pressed to his right ear as he hoped to see the door open and Connor finally make an appearance to join them in the backyard. "He won't talk to me anymore, and what I do know isn't giving me any ideas of how I can help him."

' _I understand_. _I'll visit tomorrow and encourage him to speak to me_.'

"Thanks. I'm hoping that maybe his silence is because he needs another deviant to talk to, you know? Someone who actually feels what he feels and thinks the way he thinks."

' _That's a logical deduction_. _It might also be easier for him to speak on a cybernetic level rather than verbally since it's still difficult for deviants to properly communicate our emotions.'_

"Still?"

' _Yes_. _I know what it feels like to be happy, sad, angry and even scared, but it's difficult to explain what it means to experience joy, sorrow, rage or fear_. _They are similar feelings, yet vastly different_.'

"Do you have any experience in heartbreak?"

'... _No_. _I have not met anyone that has evoked such a feeling like love, but I understand the concept through my discussions with my friends_.'

"Then you might be able to help him after all. Stop by whenever you want tomorrow. Your brother needs you."

' _I'll do whatever I can to help him, Hank_. _Please don't worry_.'

"Yeah, no dice. I'm going to worry no matter what."

' _Fair enough_. _I'll see you tomorrow_.'

"Right. Thanks again, Lucas." Ending the call Hank slipped his phone into his back pocket and crouched down to extended both hands outward toward Sumo. The moment Sumo got to his feet and plodded over to his hand Hank rubbed the Saint Bernard's chin, neck and ears as he let out a breathy sigh. "It's just not the same without Connor throwing that damn ball of yours until you were ready to pass out, huh, boy?"

Sumo wagged his tail and tried to lick the side of Hank's face affectionately.

"He'll be okay." Glancing at the backdoor over his shoulder Hank stared at the door still hoping it'd open up and Connor would appear. "We just gotta' be patient with him. Remember how fucked up I was after all the bullshit I went through? Now it's his turn for us to be patient with him."

* * *

Having finished the phone call with Hank, his discussion silent thanks to his cybernetic communication ability, Lucas walked into the apartment's livingroom and made sure that Tina was resting comfortably over the couch before he checked on the kittens. Seeing that the kittens were all equally thriving, beginning to walk around on their own and had opened their blue eyes made Lucas grin. The previously rejected kitten was able to walk around just as easily as his sisters despite having only three functioning legs, and he was as playful and energetic as the other three kittens.

Tina was making a swift recovery and enjoyed crashing in the apartment until she was well enough to take care of herself again. Having her best friend always making sure she was comfortable and bringing her cookie dough ice cream was the perfect reminder of why they were best friends to begin with. It didn't hurt having Aaron recreating her mother's own recipes perfectly, either.

"I think I'm going to miss sleeping over in the apartment." Tina sipped at her tea and watched Lucas gently petting Lucky's ears and then lightly petting the ears of each kitten to give them all equal attention as well. "Where else can I chill with my best friend, his awesome almost-husband, his super secret deviant roommate and a box of kittens?"

"I cannot answer that." Picking up the golden furred kitten very gently Lucas rubbed her chin and held her close to his chest as a means of getting her more comfortable with being handled by people. Looking at Tina as she laid on the couch Lucas took a single step toward her. "Would you like to-"

"Yes!" Holding out both arms Tina made the 'gimme' motion with her hands after putting her cup of tea aside as she desperately wanted to cuddle with the kitten. "Let me see her!"

Moving slowly and carefully Lucas passed the kitten over to Tina, as the kitten made loud squeaks and pawed curiously at the very soft blanket draped over Tina's body. It was enjoyable to have tiny little creatures trusting humans and wanting to explore the world as temporary companions.

"You're just too cute! Your nose is so bright pink!" Giving the pink nose a little 'boop' with her fingertip Tina swooned over the tiny kitten as she settled down against the soft blanket and purred surprisingly loud. "If you were mind you'd be spoiled rotten!"

"I'm certain Gavin would have no objections with you adopting one of the kittens."

"He better not! I won't let this little one go without a fight..."

"Tomorrow I will be spending time outside the apartment." Remarking about his future plans without getting too specific Lucas sat down on the floor beside the basket as he spoke. "Will you be content with just Gavin and Aaron to keep you company?"

"I won't mind. I might finally win a damn game of 'Scrabble' if I play against them instead of you."

"Sorry. I have an actual dictionary built into my mind."

"Cheater..."

"I'm not cheating, I'm merely able to accurately calculate the best outcome via words and word placement in order to get the highest possible score."

Rubbing the kitten's chin Tina gave the deviant a suspicious glance. "So, you cheat?"

"It's not cheating to use a dictionary in 'Scrabble'."

"No, but using a dictionary AND a calculator that other people don't have access to IS cheating!"

"You can use the same tools as well."

"I could, but... I'm not a cheater!"

Lucas gave Tina a defeated stare as he sighed and returned his attention to the other kittens scrambling about the shopping basket. "Now I know why Gavin warned me about playing any games with you."

"Sounds like he should've warned _me_ since you cheat!"

"I _don't_ cheat." Rubbing Lucky's chin to reassure her that it was okay to let Tina cuddle with one of her kittens for a moment Lucas flashed the cheeky officer a playfully annoyed grin. "I use resources to my advantage."

"Sounds like cheating to me."

It was then Lucas decided it'd be best to stop the debate before it got out of hand. "I guess that depends on who's winning and who's losing..."

"Sounds like something a cheater would say..."

* * *

A bright and sunny morning greeted the emotionally damaged deviant as he awoke from his rest mode at seven o'clock sharp. Sitting upright in his bed Connor set about feeding Baron, changing into casual day clothes, going down the hallway to tend to Sumo's needs, and then prepared a very modest breakfast for Hank to enjoy before sitting down absolutely silently and still on the couch in the livingroom. Refusing to break away from the simple routine to do anything out of the ordinary through a misguided fear of failure Connor stayed motionless on the furniture as he relented to do absolutely nothing for the entirety of the day.

The sound of Hank's bedroom door opening sounded impressively loud as the senior detective awoke just after seven-thirty, and made his way down the hallway. Seeing Connor sitting quietly on the couch reminded Hank that the deviant was going through something painful and inexpressible entirely alone.

"Good morning, kid."

"...Good morning."

Even responding to the cliche greeting made Connor sound broken and lost. "Thanks for making me breakfast." Already smelling the freshly brewed coffee and the two fried eggs before he entered the kitchen Hank was somewhat relieved to know that Connor wasn't just sitting around awaiting for orders to follow. "I think today I'm going try setting up a small gym in the garage so I can keep in shape during wintertime. What do you think?"

"...Exercise is crucial to health. It would be a very beneficial addition to the house."

"Think I should put it in the garage or set it up in a small space in the corner of the livingroom?"

"It's your house and your decision. What I think is irrelevant."

"Not true. Your thoughts and beliefs do matter."

"...I hurt people."

"Son, you don't do anything negative _on purpose_. Shit happens."

Falling silent again Connor didn't even try to argue to the contrary. Such a discussion could end poorly.

Entering the kitchen Hank dragged his left hand over his bearded chin and stared at the perfectly prepared breakfast sitting on the kitchen table waiting for him. The two eggs were cooked perfectly and evenly, making them look almost fake as they sat side by side atop the white plate. Even the coffee was pure black and steaming at an ideal two-hundred and five degrees Fahrenheit in the navy blue D.P.D. mug beside the plate. Just as he picked up the fork to take a bite of the eggs a gentle knocking at the front door stole his attention.

"Come on in!" Shouting in response to the visitor Hank put the fork back down and returned to the livingroom just as the front door opened quietly. "Hey, Lucas. Good morning."

"Good morning, Hank." Seeing his big brother sitting on the nearby couch Lucas tried to give him a confident smile as he addressed the deviant in a polite and chipper manner. "Good morning, brother."

"...Good morning, Lucas."

Sensing the same heavy emotion in Connor's voice that had been worrying Hank, and even Joel, Lucas now knew he had quite the challenge to ahead of himself in regard to aiding his brother. "Since we both have the day off I was hoping we could take Sumo for a walk at the park." Lucas was immediately swarmed by the massive dog when he spoke Sumo's name. Holding out both hands Lucas rubbed Sumo's ears and let the curious dog take in the various scents of the kittens clinging to his artificial skin. "It's been a while since we spent the day together."

Looking at Sumo wagging his tail and enjoying the attention Lucas was giving him, Connor didn't have a response to such a suggestion.

"Or we could just go for a walk together. I'm still curious about the aspect of brotherly bonds."

Staying quiet Connor just sat idle on the couch.

Not wanting Connor to remain in a slump Hank patted Connor's right shoulder and sided with Lucas. "Go on, kid. We've worked every damn day over the week and not once did we go into the field. You just said exercise is beneficial, right?"

Unable to argue against his own claim Connor looked up at Hank and blinked slowly as if hoping Hank would change his mind on the suggestion.

"It's a gorgeous day, too. You might as well head out and enjoy the warmth and sunlight before winter steals it."

Extending his right hand Lucas reached out to Connor and invited him to rise to feet. "Please, brother?

Afraid of letting Lucas down or disappointing him in any capacity Connor reluctantly agreed and rose to his feet.

"Thank you, Connor." Remaining upbeat Lucas promptly headed toward the front door knowing his brother would soon follow. "It's truly a nice day today. We should be comfortable dressed as we are."

Connor was wearing his usual black t-shirt and jeans, and soon slipped on his Converse shoes after he walked into his bedroom for a moment. Lucas was wearing a dark green t-shirt as he had taken Noreen's comment about green being his color to heart. Wearing pale blue jeans and generic white running shoes Lucas was ready for a nice long walk around the city.

"Lucas," speaking in a low tone Hank gave the deviant a grateful nod. "whatever you think will help him snap out of it, and let him see that he isn't a disappointment or a failure, go ahead and do it. The kid needs positive reinforcement like any other child who had been rescued from an abusive household."

"I must admit," matching Hank's low tone Lucas replied in an understanding manner. "Connor's behavior does seem to mirror that of victims of abuse. I never met Amanda before her I.A. was destroyed, but from what I do know about her it seems her mannerisms and manipulative tactics stem from pure narcissism and apathy. It's not surprising that Connor is struggling with his emotions."

"Hopefully you'll get more information out of him than I could. The sooner we figure out what he's thinking the sooner we can help him."

Returning to the livingroom with his shoes perfectly tied Connor gave Lucas a blank stare.

"We should walk around the park today." Lucas opened the door and motioned for Connor to follow him. "The foliage is beginning to change their color and I want to see it more closely."

Not having a single comment to make about the proposition Connor merely accompanied Lucas outside the house through the front door to walk around the city. Stepping into the warm air and sunlight felt good on his artificial skin, and the wind blew through his dark locks of hair in a gentle manner.

"It seems that Tina is going to be returning to work in two weeks." Lucas stated optimistically in an attempt to lift Connor's mood. Small orange and yellow leaves scattered about the sidewalk at their feet with the breeze guiding their every movement. "She is healing well, regaining strength and is playing with the four kittens as I speak."

Not responding to the positive news Connor just walked at Lucas's left side as they began their way to the park.

"I also suspect that Gavin is going to propose marriage to Aaron soon. He's been checking for rings to purchase and I believe he's narrowed his selection to the perfect ring to offer."

Having no opinion or interest in the matter Connor stayed painfully quiet as he walked alongside his brother.

"And the kittens are doing well. The kitten that was born with a malformed right front leg is thriving and seems to be just as healthy as his sisters. I believe Tina is going to adopt the golden kitten and I know Noreen is going to adopt one as well. I suspect Aaron is going to keep the male kitten with the malformed leg for himself."

Nearing the park while remaining stoic and silent Connor had nothing to say about the kittens.

' _Brother_.' Choosing cybernetic communication over verbal communication Lucas tried to get his brother to speak. _'I know you're in pain and you're very confused_. _I want to help you through this_.'

'... _Please do not exert yourself on my behalf_.'

' _I will do so because you're my brother_.' He wasn't going to back down now that he got Connor to speak. ' _We may not be close but I trust you with my life, and in time I'd hope to be given the some honor from you_.'

'... _I do trust you, Lucas_. _I do not trust myself_.'

Finally. Lucas was beginning to make some progress in aiding Connor's emotional recovery. ' _Can you tell me why_?'

'... _I make attempts to help people but it never ends as I want it to end_. _People get hurt and I'm the one who's responsible for the outcome_.'

' _You cannot be flawless in every decision you make_. _It's illogical to make such an impossible standard for oneself_.'

' _As a detective I should be able to use deductive reasoning, evidence and logic to make the proper decisions that result in a beneficial manner for all of those who are involved_.' The crunching of the few leaves that had fallen from the trees accompanied the modest traffic in the surrounding streets. ' _The people I care the most about seem to be the ones who suffer the most because of my decisions_.'

' _May I ask to what decision you're referring_?'

Silent for a moment as he and Lucas crossed the final block to reach the park Connor closed his eyes as his docile blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow. Sharing the details and information about the assaults with his little brother - swearing for him to keep quiet and play ignorant regarding the unfortunate situation, Connor told him of the crime he was guilty of, the way North and Skye had been traumatized, and of the horrible event Skye alone went through. Struggling to speak about the way Skye had insulted him and pushed him away Connor mentioned being called a "monster", and of how he felt like he had failed to keep his promise to never become the weapon that CyberLife had wanted him to become.

Now knowing what has happened to his big brother broke Lucas's own heart. The fact that Connor had gone through such pain and heartache alone and then tried to stay alone only made the sympathetic heartache all the worse.

' _You're not a monster, Connor_. _You're a good person and your intentions were good as well_.'

' _The person I wanted to protect the most suffered the worst_. _How am I supposed to trust myself when I keep making mistakes, let alone expect others to trust me_? _It'll be better for everyone if I just stay quiet and never make another decision_.'

"Connor, no." Speaking out loud as they reached the sidewalk leading into the park Lucas faced his brother and put both hands on Connor's shoulders. "You can't just give up on yourself like that. You are holding yourself to impossible standards and it's tearing you apart. Please stop torturing yourself, you're not a weapon, you're not dangerous, you're not a monster and you ARE a good person!"

"...I find that incredibly hard to believe."

"Then do what it takes to become a believer. You attacked three people, which was indeed wrong by every legal standpoint, but you did something morally positive. Not only did you frighten the men, but you gave the victims a sense of safety. And the fact that the arrest of the three men gave other victims the courage to come forward and tell their stories, too."

Unable to look Lucas in the eyes Connor bowed his head and stared at the sidewalk between his and his little brother's feet.

"The men confessing to their crimes after demanding justice from the assaults they had endured has also given the entire city the clearance they needed to finally investigate the mayor, and remove a corrupt and terrible person from a seat of power."

"...The ends shouldn't justify the means."

"No, they shouldn't. But your actions weren't all negative."

"...It hurt someone I truly cared about, and that's all it takes for me to live a life of regret. I hurt her and it hurts to think about."

Noticing the past tense in that sentence, 'cared', Lucas finally got to the bottom of Connor's distress. "...You don't love Skye anymore, do you?"

"I _do_ love Skye. I just don't think I'm _in_ love with her anymore. Her words they..." Shaking his head a little Connor struggled to explain his emotions. "It feels like they severed any connection I once felt toward her. She's all I can think about and her pain is my pain. I wish I knew why I still feel anything toward her at all, and I just want her pain to stop. I want her to be okay."

"As I stated before, you're a good person. You know she's in pain and you want to help her feel better. That's a normal reaction."

"...Maybe."

A sudden and intrusive call interrupted Lucas before he could speak again. Recognizing the call from his own Captain back at his own precinct Lucas sighed and dropped his hands from his big brother's shoulders. "Captain Rourke is calling me. I will be only a moment, then we can continue speaking."

Staying on the sidewalk while Lucas walked deeper into the park Connor watched the random people going about their own business on the other side of the street. The strange faces were a mixture of emotions that seemed to make Connor's own emotions all the more conflicted.

"I understand, sir." Lucas spoke out loud as he stood beside the parking lot near the park and answered his Captain's request. "I'll come in first thing tomorrow morning and assist with the investigation."

As he ended the call Lucas suddenly heard the sound of screeching tires fill the air, while a few people let out startled screams. Turning to look at the source of the loud noise Lucas caught sight of a black luxury car speeding through the streets, hopping up onto the sidewalk and barreling directly toward Connor, who was still standing just a few feet down the sidewalk.

"CONNOR!" Lucas shouted as he ran toward his big brother only to see the vulnerable deviant being struck by the vehicle without any chance to move out of the way of the oncoming danger.

Within a matter of seconds Connor's body hit the front of the car on his left side, rolling up over the hood, striking the windshield with his head and rolling up over the top of the vehicle's roof before rolling off from the top of the vehicle and to the side of the street. The targeted deviant's body struck the concrete sidewalk and pavement of the street with a sickening 'thud' that became a duet with sharp 'cracking' sounds from internal damage, and his plastimetal frame fracturing.

Lucas was was suddenly frozen in place with fear as he looked at his big brother's bloodied body laying motionless on his left side on the street. Lifting his eyes he looked over to the car as it stopped long enough to look back and see the deviant he had struck. It was then Lucas caught of glimpse of the driver's face in the driver's side mirror, and his blue blood ran cold just seconds before boiling hot with rage.

Perkins.

The car sped off but Lucas memorized the license plate number and cybernetically texted it to Captain Rourke quickly. Rushing to Connor's side Lucas all but slid on his knees as he put his left hand on Connor's right shoulder, and the right hand beneath Connor's bleeding head.

"Connor?!" Lucas's voice was beginning to shake and crack from emotional distress. Carefully he rolled Connor from his left side and onto his back as he began to assess his injured brother's condition. "Connor, please answer me!"

Dark blue Thirium stained the right side of Connor's cranium and ran down his face. A patch of Connor's artificial skin over his right eye and cheek had been scraped away by the impact of the street revealing the fractures in the plastimetal frame beneath. The same horrible dark blue stained through Connor's black t-shirt near the upper left, center of his chest where he took a majority of the impact from the vehicle. Connor's right arm was badly broken from his shoulder down to his wrist, and was seeping Thirium at an alarming rate through damaged plastimetal frames and his torn artificial flesh. His right hip and leg were bleeding as well through the torn up denim material of his jeans in a sickening flow.

"Connor?" Lucas pressed his left hand to the center of Connor's chest but didn't feel any beating from the wounded deviant's Thirium pump, or his ventilation biocomponents allowing breath to pass. The left side of Connor's chest shifted beneath Lucas's hand like a fully broken rib. By all account Connor was in full Thirial arrest and onto the verge of permanent, irreversible shutdown. "Connor?!" Bending his right ear down to Connor's bloody chest Lucas listened intently but heard nothing. "No! Connor?!"

Straightening his brother's neck Lucas tilted Connor's head back and lowered his jaw slightly. After delivering his lbig brother two rescue breaths Lucas cybernetically called Hank's cell number then placed one hand over top the other and laced his fingers together to create a single fist. He then placed his fist down in the center of Connor's chest and squared his shoulders. Beginning the first round of chest compressions Lucas heard Hank pick up the call and begin talking.

' _Hey Lucas, what's going_ -'

"Hank! Connor has been hit by a car! Agent Richard Perkins was the driver!" He shouted as he counted to ten and continued to compress until reaching fifteen. "Connor is in Thirial arrest! I'm giving him C.P.R. but-"

' _Holy shit_ , _where are you_?'

"Outside the park!"

' _Did you call for an_ -'

"No! I called you first! Please Hank, I need your help! He's dying!"

' _Stay on the line with me, son_.' Always calm Hank continued to talk to Lucas while heading out to the scene him via Oldsmobile. ' _What happened_?'

"Perkins drove up on the sidewalk and hit him!" Lucas explained as tears began to flow down his face. With each compression that failed to reboot Connor's system Lucas felt useless. "I saw Perkins driving and cybernetically texted the license plate number to Captain Rourke."

' _We'll find him_ , _Lucas_.' The sound of a car door slamming in the background indicated that Hank was now in a vehicle. ' _Don't hang up on me Lucas, do you hear me_? _Keep talking to me, tell me what's happening_. _What are you doing right now_?'

"I-I'm trying to revive him. I'm giving Connor C.P.R., but he isn't responding." Lucas was beginning to cry openly, his tears flowing freely down his face and onto Connor's bloodied chest as he understandably wept for his injured big brother. "Hank... I don't know what to do."

' _Yes you do_.' Hank encouraged over the line as he kept his own voice calm and level. ' _Keep doing what you're_ _doing_. _It's the best thing for him_.'

"I'm trying..." Lucas nearly whimpered as he continued the compressions without breaking rhythm. "I'm... scared. I'm actually scared, Hank."

' _It's going to be okay, son_. _I'm almost there_.'

"That'll be too late..." Lucas felt Connor's Thirium pump, his heart, suddenly flutter back to life under his palms and he heard Connor take in a weak, shuddering breath. "Connor?!"

' _Lucas_ , _what's going on_?'

"H-He's breathing again, and I can feel his pump beating." Lucas was still on the verge of full blown emotional breakdown, but was staying composed for his brother's sake. "If he falls back into Thirial arrest I don't think I can revive him again..."

' _Just stay with him_ , _I'm_ -'

"The facility where Abby works in three blocks away..." Lucas realized as he glanced about and reality set back in. "I'm taking Connor there myself!"

' _Lucas_ , _don't_ -'

"I have to try!"

Ending the call Lucas slipped his arms beneath Connor's shoulders and knees. As he lifted his brother up from the blue blood soaked pavement and carried him toward the nearest available autonomous taxi charging along the sidewalk, Lucas noticed all of the witnesses who didn't bother to either help :ucas or even call for help at the scene as he fought to save a life.

It was sickening.

"I have you, Connor." Lucas promised his big brother as he carried him over to the taxi and pulled the door open with one blue blood soaked hand. It was a struggle but he was able to place Connor down in the backseat with a gentle motion, and slam the door shut again. "I won't let you die."

Sitting down beside Connor in the backseat Lucas resumed holding pressure on Connor's wounds, and cybernetically forced the cab into motion. The autonomous taxi sped off from the park down the three blocks to the facility where he hoped that technical help would save Connor from death.

"I'm so sorry, Connor... This shouldn't have happened to you. It's my fault!"

Connor was completely unconscious and covered in his own blue blood. He was entirely oblivious to the world around him, or the severity of his wounds.

"I'll get you help, I promise."

The taxi sped off to the facility and came to an abrupt halt in the front emergency drive with a jerking motion.

"We're here, Connor. Hold on!"

Paying the taxi's fare Lucas practically broke the door off the hinges as he opened it quickly to exit the vehicle. As he pulled Connor out of the taxi and carried him through the front doors of the facility he called out for assistance in a loud voice.

"Dr. Grayson!?" Lucas's voice sounded off with a booming authority through the facility as he carried Connor's bloody, broken body in his arms. "I need help!"

The deviant receptionist immediately recognized the two brothers and cybernetically summoned assistance to the waiting room. Within seconds Barry, the assistant who had been interning under Abby for a few months, rushed out and escorted Lucas to the back to the emergency repair bay.

"I will find Abby." Barry stated in an eerily calm voice as he motioned for Lucas to place Connor down on the exam table. "Place Connor down here."

With his arms shaking Lucas laid Connor down on the exam table and began tearing open Connor's already damage t-shirt to first expose his chest, and then his badly broken right arm. As he removed the dark blue stained clothing from Connor's upper body Lucas returned his left palm to his brother's chest to count his struggling heart as it rapidly, but weakly, beat in his battered chest.

"Please, Connor..." Lucas pressed his left fingertips to the right side of Connor's neck out of instinct and. Moving his hand over to Connor's left wrist Lucas found the same weak pulse beating under his fingertips. As he moved to check Connor's right wrist he felt no pulse and realized he lost full Thirium flow to his right arm. "Oh, shit..."

"Lucas?!" Abby all but ran into the room and was immediately hovering over Connor. Lifting up his eyelids one at a time she checked Connor's pupils with a penlight and found them to be barely responsive. "What the hell happened?!"

"He was intentionally hit by a speeding car. He couldn't get out of the way in time."

"Shit. All right, I'll get him taken care of."

"He doesn't have a pulse in his right arm, but he does in his left." Lucas all but whispered as she watched Abby's gloved hands running down Connor's exposed chest to check for internal damage. "He was in total Thirial arrest. The impact from the vehicle stunned his Thirium pump but I was able to get his pump beating again on its own after three rounds of compressions."

"Lucas, I need you to go outside to the waiting room."

"What? No!" Lucas refused to budge from where he stood as he kept his left hand on Connor's chest, keeping his palm over his brother's beating heart. "I'm not leaving him alone."

"You're _not_ leaving him alone, Lucas. You're letting him get treated."

"I can help!"

"You're a detective and an advanced deviant with knowledge of android anatomy," Abby clarified in a somber tone as she nodded to Barry. "and you're the patient's brother. I _can't_ let you treat him." Attaching the wireless leads from a Thirial activity monitor to Connor's bloodied chest Abby motioned to the doorway of the repair bay, and gave Lucas a reluctant wave of the hand. "You're too close to the patient."

"I can help him!"

"I know you can, but right now you need to-"

"No! I won't leave him!"

"Lucas, please."

Staying put Lucas just stared at Connor's expressionless face and kept his hand over his chest. A rapid fluttering under Lucas's palm was accompanied by a sudden high-pitched screeching from the activity monitor.

"Insipid shock." Abby announced and Barry quickly proceeded to attach a Thirium line to Connor's undamaged left arm to replace the Thirium he lost. The line beneath the plastimetal plating was exposed in a matter of seconds with virtually no resistance on Connor's part. "I'm going to need to a system diagnostic and a lot more replacement Thirium."

"Let me-"

Barry put his left hand on Lucas's right shoulder and tried to push him back toward the door. "He will be okay, Lucas. Please allow Dr. Grayson to work."

"I have to help him!"

"You did. You brought him to Abby." Barry spoke sympathetically to the worried younger brother. "Now let Abby save him."

Unable to move and unwilling to let Connor be alone, Lucas just stood frozen in place like a statue. His hand tensed for a moment as he felt Connor's heart struggling to beat then slowly pulled his hand back. "...Hang on for me, Connor. Please."

Backing toward the doorway Lucas watched as Abby pressed her left fingertips to Connor's right temple to retract his remaining artificial skin from over his chest and the rest of his right arm, and then opened up the plastimetal panels in his chest to check his internal biocomponents. Barry on the other hand had the responsibility of inserting an external air intake line down Connor's throat to aid his ventilation biocomponents until he could breathe again on his own.

As he passed through the doorway of the exam room Lucas turned around, his pained deep green eyes fixed on the tile floor beneath his feet, and felt two firm hands clamp down on his shoulders.

"Lucas!" Hank was staring at the obviously shaken and stunned deviant while trying to get his attention. "Lucas, what happened to Connor?"

"He..." Glancing up Lucas's eyes suddenly filled with tears and he put his right hand over his eyes to hide the emotion welling up inside of himself. "The car..."

"Easy, come on." Hank pulled Lucas over to a nearby chair and sat him down. Keeping his right hand on Lucas's left shoulder Hank focused on getting Lucas to calm down enough to speak so he could finally figure out what had happened. "Take a breath and just sit still for a moment. Everything will be okay."

Lucas was still shaking and on the edge of a full blown emotional breakdown.

"Slowly. Tell me what happened." Displaying impressive patience Hank kept his own emotions under control as he addressed the deviant beside him. "Take your time and tell me everything that happened."

* * *

It took only an hour for the collected evidence against Agent Richard Perkins to confirm his identity as that of the hit and run driver that ran down Connor in front of the park. Security footage from the store across the street from the park confirmed that Perkins aimed at Connor and it wasn't an accident. He intentionally drove up on the sidewalk to take Connor down. An A.P.B. and an arrest warrant was issued for Perkins, but he had seemingly fled the city and used his connections with the F.B.I. to disappear.

Since the call was sent to Lucas's precinct it was Lucas's Captain who was taking charge of the assault. Captain Rourke spoke with Captain Fowler due to Perkins's personal history with that particular precinct, and as a result word of the attempted murder quickly spread and every available detective and patrol knew to look for the dangerously elusive agent.

Gavin was on edge as he confirmed the report with Ben, and then ordered Chris to accompany him on patrol. Texting Tina about the incident as a means of venting his frustration and keeping her in the loop, Gavin grumbled under his breath as Chris drove the patrol car to the scene of the crime at the park.

"Fuckin' asshole must've gone after Connor because he's still pissed about Connor saving deviants during the Raid at Jericho." Leaning back in the seat Gavin stared at the flashing red and blue lights of the other patrol cars already at the scene, and tried to not think about how much that day was going to affect Lucas in a negative manner. "I bet you anything that fucker tried to kill Connor because his own brat got busted for a deviant murder a few months back."

"It'd make sense." Pulling the car up to the sidewalk Chris put the vehicle in park and gave Gavin a somber stare. "After all, Connor's the one who played the negotiator when those deviants took the precinct hostage and he confirmed that it was Perkins's son who was responsible for the murder of a little girl. It's so fucked up that this all happened right in front of Lucas, too. What a horrible thing for a sibling to see."

"Yeah..." Opening his door a little Gavin suddenly reached out and grabbed onto Chris's arm to keep him from leaving the patrol car. "Of course, Lucas was also a part of that case AND Lucas was with Connor when Connor got hit."

"Do you think Perkins was aiming for Lucas and hit Connor by mistake?"

"It's possible." Sending a quick text to Tina about his theory Gavin let go of Chris's shoulder and stepped out of the car to head over to the sectioned off area of sidewalk to begin a more direct investigation. "We can't rule anything out, and we need to find that F.B.I. asshole before he flees the city."

* * *

Diligent and professional Abby was hovering over Connor's opened chest and examining the damaged Thirium pump; his heart, fighting to beat in the deviant's battered chest. Dark blue blood was pooling in the opened chest cavity and continuously leaking the precious Thirium at an alarming rate. Despite being a skilled technician Abby was struggling to keep Connor stable enough to even begin to repair the extensive internal damage to his heart, so she could then focus on the severe damage that Connor sustained to his cranium.

"Damn it..." Swearing with frustration Abby fought to clamp off one leaking Thirium line after another. "I don't understand why he's bleeding so severely. It must have something to do with his prototyping model."

"What do you recommend?" Barry asked as he worked in tandem with Abby and expertly kept replenishing Connor's lost Thirium as quickly as he was losing it.

"We need to keep the Thirium pump stable, we need to keep his Thirium volume above eighty-percent and we need to make sure he can ventilate on his own." Checking over Connor's processor and remaining function Abby was worried that he had suffered the android equivalent to a concussion or was even in a comatose state. "If we're going to save Connor we're going to need to get the bleeding in and around his heart under control first."

* * *

Despondent, frightened and shaking Lucas pressed his hands to his face, and leaned forward against his palms with his elbows on top of his knees. He was too distraught to speak or think about anything other than his big brother. Lucas could still see and hear the horrific accident that rendered Connor unconscious and now near death. The sight of the blue blood all over Connor's chest was sickening even in his mind. The sound of Connor hitting the metal hood and the glass windshield was deafening. The lack of motion under Lucas's hands as he felt for Connor's heartbeat was numbing.

Just as it felt like Lucas was about to let out a pained scream of overwhelming emotional frustration the front doors of the facility slid open and Hank's voice called out a familiar name. "Joel?" The confusion was audible in Hank's tone as he called out. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got word that Connor is injured and needs help." The dedicated technician explained casually as he made his way to the emergency treatment rooms of the facility to lend a hand. "I'm here to do just that."

Without another word Joel disappeared into the emergency repair bay to assist Abby in saving Connor's life.

"...Thanks, Joel."

Slowly Lucas lifted up his face from his hands and stared at the wall on the far side of the waiting room.

Hank of course saw that Lucas was on edge and knew he needed to give Lucas a steadying presence to lean on. "It looks like Connor is getting all the help he can, son." Falling into a paternal state of mind Hank made the comforting comment as he stayed beside Lucas. "Abby and Joel are both incredibly skilled technicians. You know that."

"The fact that Connor needs so much help isn't exactly encouraging."

"Hey, don't you dare give up on him."

"I'm not giving up on Connor, I'm merely accepting the fact that-"

"No." Putting a firm right hand on Lucas's left shoulder Hank refused to let the young detective fall into a dark despair of doubt like his brother. "Don't you start doubting yourself, too. All right? Connor needs us both to be strong for him right now."

Nodding once Lucas returned his face to his hands took in a deep and shuddering breath. "...It's my fault."

"What?"

"It's my fault Connor has been injured."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I left him standing alone on the sidewalk by the street. If I hadn't-"

"There is no fuckin' way you could've _possibly_ known that Connor was going to get hit by a damn car!"

"I'm supposed to protect him! He's my brother..."

"That doesn't make you responsible for what other assholes in the world do!"

"I should've been looking out for him."

"You were, Lucas. You immediately started helping him and kept control over the situation. You did everything right by him."

Dropping his hands onto his lap Lucas nodded his head slowly as his green eyes filled with fresh tears again. "I hate this..."

"I know you do." Leaning back in the chair Hank empathized with the deviant's pain. Patting Lucas's arm lightly Hank let him know that he wasn't alone in his current despair and anger. "I hate it, too."

* * *

Working alongside Joel, who graciously volunteered his time and skills to aid the downed deviant, Abby was finally beginning to make progress on Connor's severe condition. The Thirium pump was now beating on its own and in a normal rhythm thanks to Joel's ability to work on the damage. Meanwhile Abby repaired the surrounding Thirium lines and Barry replenished the blue blood in an efficient manner. The two human technicians were now working on repairing the damage to Connor's intracranial processor together, since Connor's heart had been finally stabilized.

"Okay... He's still online." Abby confirmed as she opened up the panels on the right side of Connor's cranium to examine the internal damage. "Shit. This layout is completely different from any model I've worked on before. They don't have enough prototypes to practice on back in school."

"You're right." Joel agreed entirely as he brought up the schematics of Connor's intracranial processor on a nearby display to use as a guide. "Connor's design is slightly different to accommodate beta hardware, so I know this is going to be all the more complicated."

"Some of this hardware has been structurally compromised." Abby noted in a dour tone. "...I don't think I can repair it."

"I might be able to do it, but it'll take some time to handle."

"Right now I have nowhere else to be." Focusing on clamping off another bleeding line Abby sighed as she began marking her progress on the nearby tablet to ensure the entire processor was correctly examined. "Take all the time in the world, Joel."

"I'm on it." Readying himself for the time consuming task before him Joel flexed his hands and picked up the first delicate tool required for such an intricate procedure. "We can do this, we can save him..."

* * *

With the resources of two precincts pulling together to find one man Agent Perkins had been located at the Wemilat Hotel downtown. The very expensive and exclusive location made it ideal for wealthy or powerful people to hide in plain sight. Unfortunately, the deviant maids and desk personnel were informed of the attempted murder of a fellow deviant by the very man who led the Raid on Jericho, and were more than willing to expose the deplorable man's hiding spot. Ensuring that he couldn't check out of the hotel under any circumstances, and that someone was watching his room at all times, the deviant employees effectively trapped the man in his own room until the police arrived to arrest him.

The disgraced agent was marched through the bullpen and right into interrogation by Chris and Gavin, where Captain Fowler was waiting for the man's arrival. The video evidence of the attempted murder in the form of a hit and run, the confirmation on the license plate and the working theory of revenge were more than enough to give the seasoned detective all he needed to drill the agent and get some answers.

"Agent Richard William Perkins." Glaring a fiery hole into Perkins' face Captain Fowler showed no fear when confronting the former agent. "You had a promising career until you tainted your name with leading the Raid at Jericho, and by establishing the Recycling Camps during the night of the Revolution. After that you were quietly pushed aside so the F.B.I. could distance themselves from your mistakes. Must've stung to lose out on a huge promotion and a raise."

"Don't talk to me like you know me, Fowler." The gravely voice of the disgraced agent failed to carry any form of intimidation as he spoke. Scoffing in the face of Captain Fowler's authority Perkins dismissed the remark as if it was nothing more than an invitation for coffee. "You're just another forgotten name behind a badge. Pathetic."

"I'd rather have my name forgotten about than shamed. Now I understand why your son is so fucked up."

The remark was all it took to break the arrogant man's thin skin. "Don't you talk about my family you arrogant, son of a bitch!"

"I don't need to talk." Sliding the electronic file with Benjamin Perkins's arrest record toward the former agent Captain Fowler kept pressing for information. "I have proof about how you failed as an agent _and_ as a father."

"Fuck off! Get me a damn lawyer!"

"A lawyer?" Knowing he needed to back off until the lawyer arrived Captain Fowler pressed a little more just to piss the disgusting man off. "Shouldn't the F.B.I. be sending down someone from Internal Affairs to try to clean this shit up? Or did they final get sick of your sorry ass and fire you?"

"I'm warning you-"

"Save it! You have no authority and no influence here, or anywhere else!" Standing up from the table Captain Fowler kept the arrest record on display just to taunt Perkins before he left the room. "You tried to kill my detective and now you're going to pay for it."

"Can't kill a machine. That freak put my son in danger by leading him into this very precinct!"

"Wrong. Your son _put himself_ into danger when he began drinking underage, driving around while drunk and getting into fights. Detective Blake gave him a Kevlar vest and kept him safe when he faced off with his murder victim's father during that particular hostage negotiation."

Laughing arrogantly Perkins shook his head and tried to stare Captain Fowler down. "'Blake'? Is that what the RK-800 calls himself now?"

"Wrong. That's what the RK- _900_ calls himself." Now laughing himself Captain Fowler made it clear that Perkins just ended his own future with that simple smug statement. "Your son was led into the precinct by the only RK-900 in existence, and _my_ detective is the only RK-800. You tried to kill Lucas thinking he was Connor, didn't you? Gotta' grievance with the deviant who eluded your little Raid and humiliated you? Revenge is a pretty weak reason to throw your whole life away."

Paling dramatically Perkins realized his error as he heard the sincerity in Captain Fowler's words. "...There's more than one of those freaks running around?"

"That's right. The best part is _they'll_ be running around _freely_ , while you get to rot and die a slow and miserable death behind bars. That's appropriate enough punishment I suppose. Your F.B.I. buddies won't let you get punished for the genocide you committed, so the attempted murder of a detective will have to suffice." Turning his back to Perkins without any fear Captain Fowler unlocked the door and glanced again at the agent over his shoulder. "I wonder how long you'll last in prison before your new cellmate learns you were a cop?"

Stepping out of the interrogation room Captain Fowler entered the neighboring observation room where Gavin and Chris were watching everything, and gave them a quick nod. Chris was behind the small table next to the observation window and taking notes, while Gavin was leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Make sure that prick gets his lawyer and then ship his ass out of here. I don't want his bullshit stinkin' up the place."

"Gladly, sir." Chris took his leave of the room to get everything in motion as instructed.

"And Gavin?" Glancing at the Sergeant against the wall Captain Fowler gave him positive feedback on his role in the investigation. "Good work."

Giving his Captain an odd glance Gavin didn't quite understand what he was talking about. "Huh?"

"Your hunch about that asshole looking to take down Lucas instead of Connor was spot on. It's too bad the asshole thought Lucas and Connor were the same person, but when it comes to bigots everyone who doesn't look exactly like themselves 'looks alike'."

"Thanks, but I don't think my little theory is all that groundbreaking."

"Maybe not, but it was still a good hunch and it gave me the right questions to ask for a confession. Take your break and then get back to work. We need you out in the bullpen."

Withholding his smirk until after Captain Fowler left the room Gavin dropped his arms and glared at Perkins through the observation window with a sense of genuine pride. "Can't believe that me and that asshole were ever on the same page about anything..."

* * *

A painfully slow two hours had passed before Abby emerged from the doors leading to the waiting room to speak to the two men waiting for an update on Connor. Her blue tinted scrubs were covered in Connor's dark blue blood all over her chest and abdomen from where his Thirium leaked out of his body as she hovered over him. She had removed her blood covered purple latex gloves before she left the treatment room, but she didn't have time to change out of her scrubs. Approaching Lucas and Hank very calmly Abby gave Hank a subtle nod before speaking, which made Hank visibly relax upon reading her body language.

"Connor is alive." Abby confirmed in a low and exhausted voice. "He survived his injuries and the subsequent repairs."

Lucas's head lifted up from his hands again and he looked at the technician with tearful, but bright eyes. "...How severe was the damage?"

"The impact from the car caused a massive leak in his Thirium pump." She explained in a level voice - the true mark of a professional. "As you know it stunned his Thirium pump causing Thirial arrest which was corrected through compressions. His right arm was severely broken but has been repaired with new internal joints and lines. The limb will be weak for a while but he'll regain his full strength in time. However, the worst of the damage was to his intracranial processor."

Lucas's shoulders slumped with defeat and Hank's hand tightened his grip on that very same shoulder. "Abby, what's going on?"

"The damage was physically repaired and his self healing program is functioning," she sounded a little perplexed as she spoke. "but it's not functioning as it should. Right now Connor is in a very deep form of stasis mode, essentially the android equivalent to a coma."

"...Coma?" Lucas parroted as his brow furrowed slightly. "...Is his system stable?"

"Yes. He's stable and resting in the recovery wing right now."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure." Abby agreed and took a step back as Lucas stood up on his shaking legs. He looked as broken down and exhausted as she felt, and yet she knew he was hurting at least ten times as much in that moment. "I'll show you to where he's resting."

Hank let out a sigh of relief as he and Lucas made their way toward the corridor. Catching sight of Joel as the precinct technician passed into the facility's breakroom Hank managed to give him a silent nod of respect and gratitude before Joel returned to the precinct.

"At least the kid's not going to be alone..."

* * *

The arrest of Richard Perkins spread through the city like a plague. All of the deviants were celebrating the arrest of the man who had killed thousands of their people through a simple heartless command during the night of the Revolution, but the leaders of New Jericho Tower were oddly silent. Markus, North, Josh and Simon all stared at the news broadcast with silent disgust as the face of the man who tried to hunt them down in the original Jericho was displayed publicly for all to see. The hollow and cold eyes of Perkins's mugshot sent chills up their spines, and the details of his failed career were brought to light in a thoroughly sickening manner.

Knowing that Perkins had been arrested only because he tried to kill Connor was enough to make Markus feel sick. The way Connor seemed to be getting punished by some unseen power over and over again while he was able to walk about without any problems filled Markus's heart with guilt.

' _Markus_?' Cybernetically North spoke to her friend as she noticed his discomfort as they sat side by side on the white sofa across from Josh and Simon. ' _What's wrong_?'

Responding slowly Markus had to fight through the guilt strangling his thoughts '... _Why did it have to come down to this_?'

' _Because that Perkins asshole hates all deviants_. _He saw Connor and took a cheap shot at him, that's all_.'

' _Do you think it would've happened if I hadn't talked Connor into the revenge plot_?'

' _No one can know that_. _That idiot might've tried to kill any other deviant he saw today if he thought he could've gotten away with it_.'

' _I think I should talk to Connor and see how he's doing_.' The urge to speak with Connor and essentially seek his forgiveness was nearly overwhelming. ' _He shouldn't be the one suffering after the revenge in the forest_.'

' _No offense, but him seeing you after he got hit by a car would only make him feel worse_. _Back off for now_.'

'... _I need to do something_.'

' _Then respect his request to be left alone_. _You've violated that request a few times now, so_... _Yeah_.'

Flashing her a doubtful gaze Markus leaned forward on the sofa in the private office as he contemplated her advice. ' _I'll consider it_.'

The breaking news swarmed all over the night of the Revolution as a means of stirring up controversy, and with it many old wounds were reopened. Just as one incident was resolved a new one popped up to take its place. Deviants all over the city were still suffering from the aftermath of the Raid, and it seemed that pain would be one to last for generations.

* * *

Seeing Connor's head wrapped up, attached to a Thirial activity monitor, a processor analysis monitor, having an external ventilation tube snaked down his throat and seeing Connor's right arm secured under a plastimetal support cast, reminded Lucas of how Connor looked after suffering his heart attack. It also remind Lucas of how he himself had been left for dead in the makeshift 'red ice' lab a few months prior. It was an uncomfortable recovery period after being rescued from the lab, but one that Lucas managed to endure with the help of his friends and his family.

The determination to repay the favor to his big brother gave Lucas the strength he needed to stand beside Connor's recovery bed, and speak up in a timid tone. "How long will he be like this?" Lucas asked as he lightly put his right hand down on his brother's left shoulder. "Android comas are... unusual."

"We can't say for certain." Abby admitted as she stood at the end of Connor's bed and watched Lucas with a sympathetic gaze. "We've never encountered anything like this on someone of a prototype design before."

"You can't manually bring him out of stasis mode?"

"No. And even if I could I wouldn't risk it while his self healing program is still active."

Hank joined Lucas at the bed and stared at Connor's peaceful face with a dour gleam in his blue eyes. "Will he recover?"

"It's entirely possible, yes."

Lucas felt his heart skip a beat at that particular word. "...'Possible'? Not for certain?"

"Not yet." Abby tried to sound confident as she answered Lucas honestly. "But there's always hope. He's strong, his vitals are stable and Connor is too much of a fighter to go down so easily."

Always one to maintain control Hank tried to join in on Abby's optimism and put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Good. That's good to hear." Placing his free hand down on Connor's left forearm without causing any pain, Hank gave the wounded deviant a forced smile. "And I know you heard it too, son. You're going to wake up and you're going to be back to your old self again in no time."

A small twitch under Hank's palm made the senior detective's blues eyes suddenly widen with surprise. The motion didn't escape Lucas or Abby's attention either, and the trio all gathered closely around the bed.

"Connor?" Using her penlight Abby checked Connor's pupils and let a small laugh when she saw his pupils contract under the bright light as his ocular relay units came back online. "That's it! Wake up, we're all here for you."

Lucas removed the artificial skin from his hand and moved it from Connor's shoulder to the side of his neck. Connecting his mind to his brother's mind Lucas was able to locate Connor's sense of consciousness and entice him to respond. ' _Please, brother_. _You must wake up now_. _Come back to us_.'

A small fluttering of Connor's eyelids made everyone hold their breaths and then exhale in unison as the soulful brown irises returned to the waking world. It had been over six hours since Connor had been struck by the vehicle and six hours since Lucas was able to get his brother's heart beating on its own again. A small groan of pain escaped Connor's lips around the line snaked down his throat as he became aware of the damage to his chest, right arm and cranium.

"Shh, shh, shh..." Abby soothed as she used her audioscope to listen to his chest very carefully. Hearing the strong and steady beat of his heart and even breaths in his artificial lungs assured her that it was safe to remove the external air intake line from Connor's throat. "I'm going to remove the line, but don't cough. Instead I want you to exhale as much as possible and that'll get the line out since you suffered structural damage to your chest."

Lucas returned his hand to Connor's shoulder and gave him moral support as he sincerely smiled. "You'll be okay, brother. You're safe now."

Unclipping the external line from the nearby external ventilator Abby removed the security straps from around Connor's teeth, and began to gently pull on the line to remove it. "Get ready to blow out your breath. One, two, three!"

The line slid out easily as Connor let out his breath in a single deep exhale and Abby guided it painlessly from Connor's throat.

"Good, very good."

Connor took in a shuddering breath and gave the trio gathered around him a confused glance as he failed to remember the attempt on his life. "Wh-What... happened?"

Hank slipped his left hand under Connor's hair and gave him a kind stare. "You were hit by a car, son. That cocksucker Perkins was driving."

The name brought up many dark memories that made Connor's eyes darken in response. "...Revenge?"

"Yeah, looks like it."

Closing his eyes Connor grimaced and began to silently cry as he swore he was being punished by Karma yet again.

"No! No, don't do that." Moving carefully Hank sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to get Connor to look at him. "You're in NO way responsible for this! It was a freaky chance encounter, not a punishment. If it wasn't you on the sidewalk then he would've hit Lucas, or he would've gone after any other deviant he recognized on the street. This morning Perkins got fired by the F.B.I. and his son was sentenced to five years in prison. He snapped, saw you and floored his car. That's all."

"...I deserve this."

"No, you don't!"

Readily agreeing Lucas sat down on the other side of the bed and held tightly onto Connor's good left hand in a firm grip. "He's right. Perkins even admitted he thought that you were actually me. He was angry that when his son was forced to face the family of the deviant he murdered that it was me, another deviant, who escorted him inside the precinct to face the consequences."

In pain, confused and just frustrated with everything Connor was ready to breakdown entirely. "...I chose to stand there on the sidewalk! If I had just gone into the park-"

Hank 'shushed' Connor in a gentle manner by moving his thumb through the deviant's hair. "He would've gone after you anyway, or chose another victim. Son, you're not at fault in this. Please see that."

Deciding that Connor needed to be alone with his family Abby made a few notes in his electronic chart before she took her leave of the recovery room. "Connor, get some rest. I want you to remain hooked up to the analysis modem throughout the night, and if you remain stable until morning you can go home to rest. You're so stressed out that rest is crucial and you'll be better off in your own bed."

Lucas nodded in appreciation as Abby showed discretion and left the room so that Connor could be with his family. "She's right. You're overwhelmed and in need of a descent night's rest. You're awake, your lines have been repaired and your biocomponents are all mending." Hanging onto Connor's hand Lucas rose from the bed and pulled a nearby chair over to the edge of the bed to stay beside his brother all night long. "You need to rest and I want to stand by my word of bonding closing to you as brothers. Get some sleep, and when you awaken again you'll can go back home where you belong."

Connor wanted to drag his hand over his teary eyes but his left hand was being held by Lucas, and his right hand wouldn't move thanks to the damage to his shoulders. Turning his head to press his face into his pillow Connor tried to wipe away his tears as best as he could. "...I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Listen to Lucas, son." Patting Connor's hair gingerly Hank did his best to give the shaken deviant some words of confidence to consider. "This has just been a bad day, and tomorrow will be better. I know I keep saying that, but I truly believe things will finally start to perk up for you tomorrow. We'll stay beside you and keep the nightmares at bay. Nothing will harm you."

Too exhausted to fight off sleep any longer Connor reluctantly entered rest mode and knew only the calm voices of his father and brother speaking around him. The last thing he felt was Lucas's hand holding his own and Hank's palm resting on his hair to offer him some much needed comfort.

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Could be a nod to AP or DH except in reverse; Lucas becomes a target due to some event, but Connor gets hurt instead due to mistaken identity.


	62. Surviving

Having sustained no memory loss or permanent trauma gave Connor the clearance to return to the house to rest after a single night of observation. Laying atop his bed feeling completely drained of all energy Connor patiently waited for Lucas to finish checking on his healing injuries, and didn't say a word about what was happening to his person. It stung when Lucas used a small amount of orange incrassation compound and then replaced the bandages on Connor's chest and left hip, and it hurt even more when Lucas readjusted the sling supporting Connor's damaged, then repaired right arm and shoulder. No longer needing the bandages around his head Connor was able to easily showcase the yellow L.E.D. in his right temple and the healing blue cuts and scraps along his left hairline.

Putting the remaining bandages aside on the nearby nightstand Lucas offered his brother a kind smile, and tried to remain positive for Connor's sake. It was hard to not want to keep reminding Connor that he wasn't at fault for being hurt and he shouldn't blame himself, but the last thing Connor needed was a guilt trip or any additional self doubt put into his head.

Knocking on the opened bedroom doorway Hank stepped inside the bedroom to check on the two deviants and made sure Sumo didn't jump all over Connor when the massive dog plodded into the room beside him. "You're starting to look much better, kid. How do you feel?"

Getting shaken about when Sumo jumped onto the bed Connor looked at the Saint Bernard and waited for him to settle down on his legs. "...I feel like a speed bump."

Chuckling a little Hank glad to hear Connor making witty remarks again. "Better than roadkill. I'm gonna' go call Fowler and let him know you're on the mend, but not quite ready to return to work. Desk duty is the worst when you have a fucked back or hip."

Packing up the android first aid kit with unfailing neatness Lucas gave Connor a simple nod as Hank left the room. "I must report to work within the hour. Do you need me to do anything before I go?"

Connor's eyes drifted over to the aquarium beside his bed and watched Baron swimming about casually through the crystal clear water. "Could you feed Baron? His food in the drawer of the nightstand."

"Sure." Opening the drawer Lucas found the container of fish flakes and sprinkled a small amount into the water as requested. As he returned the container to the opened drawer Lucas noticed the bead friendship bracelet sitting idle in the storage space and needed to ask about it. "What's this?" Picking up the curious bracelet Lucas traced over the word 'HERO' spelled out in the beads with a curious motion under his thumb. "It says 'hero'."

"...It was a gift." Not wanting to discuss the origin of the odd object Connor just sighed in fatigue, and winced as the simple motion ached his still healing chest. "Please put it back."

"Very well." Placing the bracelet back down where he found it Lucas closed the drawer and gave Connor a small smile. "I will be back to check on you this evening."

"I'll be fine. You should go home after you clock-out and get some rest."

"You're my brother, I'll be back this evening whether you think I should come by or not." Standing up from the edge of the bed with the kit in his hands Lucas refused to let Connor push him away. "I'll be sure to keep you up to date on the case regarding Perkins. I'm sure that between your Captain and mine that Perkins will be sent to prison for life."

"I honestly don't care about Perkins." Pressing his left palm to his sore right shoulder Connor tried to ignore the persistent ache in the healing joint as he spoke to Lucas. Leaning back against his pillows Connor closed his eyes and tried to tune out the entire world around him. "I don't want to know anything about him."

"...Right, of course. I'll refrain from bringing it up again." Stepping out of the bedroom Lucas returned the kit to its storage space beneath the sink in the bathroom, then met Hank out in the livingroom. The senior detective was sitting at the desk in the corner and typing up some kind of report on his laptop. "Connor seems to be in a bit of foul mood today. I can't say that I blame him, I imagine being struck by a speeding vehicle would be an upsetting experience."

"No question. Just go to work and try not worry about it." Having finished speaking with Captain Fowler already Hank looked at the end of the hallway and crossed his arms over his chest after closing his laptop. "I'll take care of Connor and make sure he rests."

"Since his bandages have been changed you shouldn't have to worry about his healing injuries getting infected by external debris. Just offer to change them again in six hours to ensure the wounds remain clean as his system mends the remaining damage."

"I can do that. I just hope the kid remains cooperative."

"As do I. I'll be back this evening and I'll bring additional bandages as well."

"Cool. See ya' later, and thanks for all your help."

"It's no problem, I will always be around to take care of my brother." Opening the front door Lucas offered Hank a kind smile before he stepped out of the house to begin his day at the precinct. "Just assist me with checking over the engine of the pick-up truck I'm purchasing this weekend, and we can consider everything even."

"Deal."

* * *

The trek down the dirt pathway that passed through the cemetery was peaceful and quiet. Crunching dried leaves underfoot while the breeze rustled about the remaining leaves still clinging to the branches overhead gave the entire cemetery a feeling serenity. Entirely alone Markus carried a single white lily over to Carl's grave as he paid his late father a much overdue visit. Having ventured out to the grave for the first time since the funeral Markus stood before the large headstone and smiled as he read over Carl's name with genuine respect and admiration.

Placing the lily down atop the headstone Markus neatly folded his hands together before himself and bowed his head for a moment. Showing only respect and kindness toward the brilliant artist that raised him as his own son Markus didn't even try to withhold the tears forming in his mismatched eyes.

"Hi, dad."

Clearing aside a few scattered leaves Markus made sure the stone was still being taken care of and looked presentable.

"It's been a long time, since I've visited. I'm not making any excuses for not visiting, it's just been pretty hectic in the city as of late."

Taking a knee Markus knelt before the grave as he spoke in a kind and compassionate tone of voice.

"I've missed you every day since you passed away, but these past few days I've truly missed you. I... I need your advice."

Looking upward at the sunlight shining down over the cemetery Markus let out a small sigh as he confided his dark secret with Carl as a means of clearing his conscience. Telling Carl about the crime he had committed and why he had committed the crime, Markus admitted he had done something wrong and was in need of his invaluable advice. The heavy emotions and aching guilt in Markus's heart was become too much to ignore.

"...I know I acted out of anger and violence, but it was to protect the people I care about. I broke the law, there's no denying that, but if I admit to the crime then it'll do more harm than good for my people as a whole."

Tracing his fingertips over Carl's name engraved in the headstone Markus used his left hand to wipe away his tears while he cleared the choking emotions from his voice.

"What's really unfair is the way that I was able to walk away from that assault unscathed, while Connor has been affected in numerous ways. He's suffered physically, emotionally and mentally in the aftermath of the assault. Yesterday he was hit by a car, and the driver was the F.B.I. agent that tried to kill all of the deviants at Jericho on the night of the Raid."

Shaking his head a little Markus sighed and dragged his left hand over his tear filled eyes as he spoke.

"Before that he had been stabbed in the precinct and nearly died. He's been risking his own life since the day he was activated for the betterment of everyone around him, and never asks for anything in return. It's like Connor is the only one who's answering for his role in the assault, and I just get to walk away like nothing even happened. It isn't fair, and I don't know what I can do to atone for my crime."

Weeping silently Markus stared at the headstone and pressed his exposed right palm over the cool surface as if seeking direct contact with his father.

"At first I thought I could live with what I had done, but as time goes on I feel like my mind is going to explode with so many thoughts and conflicted feelings. It didn't hit me until North asked me if I felt anything about the crime, and I realized that I really did. I was pretending that it didn't bother me and I know living in denial isn't the way to exist. I don't know what to do and I don't know how to speak to Connor. "

The silence through the cemetery was tranquil and eternal.

"How do I admit to my crime without sacrificing the reputation of all deviants in the process? How do I show that caving into a single temptation to get revenge isn't going to affect my judgment for the rest of my life? How do I take my share of the blame and consequences? I need to answer for my actions."

Only the gentle whirling of the leaves dancing about the headstone gave Markus a reply.

"I... I know I need to do something, I just don't know what. I'll figure this out soon enough, but until then I need to find a way to find peace with what I've done. Without you it'll be more difficult to move on with my life, but I know I can do it. You helped me become the deviant I am today, so... Thank you. I promise I won't let you down and make you proud. I'll make _everyone_ proud."

* * *

The morning stayed quiet save for the gossip of Perkins's arrest, but that didn't interrupt Connor's thoughts as he laid in his bed all afternoon long in an attempt to get some rest. Exhausted and frustrated with everything that he had recently been through Connor wanted to just close his eyes and sleep away the rest of his life. Feeling Sumo's paw lightly pressing on his left hand made Connor open his eyes and look at the large dog as Sumo tried to get his attention. Moving his fingers to scratch at Sumo's chin gently Connor sighed carefully as he rolled to his left side and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up with a stifled grunt of pain Connor shifted his weight off of his sore hip and limped out of the bedroom.

Sumo grumbled a little as he jumped down and followed Connor out of the bedroom down the hallway. Leading the way toward the backdoor in the kitchen Sumo stood expectantly beside the door and pushed his nose against the surface as Connor turned the doorknob to let him outside.

"...Good boy."

"Connor?" Hank had heard the deviant limping around the house and turned to look at Connor over his shoulder as he continued to work on his laptop. "You shouldn't be moving around, son. Go back to bed."

"I needed to let Sumo outsode."

"Maybe you should lay down on the couch so he can keep you company, but I can let him in and out when he needs to go out."

"I can handle opening and closing a door. There's very few ways to mess something like that up."

"It's not about the door, it's about you resting so you can heal." Standing up from the chair Hank walked toward the deviant as Connor stood in the middle of the kitchen. Noticing the way Connor's left palm was gripping at his healing right shoulder Hank motioned to the sling casually and asked about that particular injury. "I know your arm is hurtin' ya'."

"I've survived worse."

"Connor. Stop."

Flashing Hank a somewhat aggravated stare Connor all but challenged the observation. "Stop what?"

"You actually think you deserve to be in pain or suffer because of what you did. Let me ask you this, when will it be enough?"

Such a question made Connor's yellow L.E.D. flash to red for a single beat. "...'Enough'?"

"Your supposed punishment. You were stabbed in your own precinct alongside Tina and nearly killed," he began counting off Connor's most recent tragedies one calloused finger at a time as he spoke. "you had a piece of technician's equipment left inside your body that made you sick, then you had that fight with Skye that nearly destroyed you, you told Fowler of your crime and have been put on a short leash and under a magnifying glass to make sure you don't do anything else he doesn't like, _and_ as of yesterday you were rundown by the biggest android bigot on the entire planet." The final moment was counted off on Hank's thumb and the senior detective was growing impatient. "What's next?" Putting his hands to his hips Hank tried to get Connor to face the odd dilemma he had put himself in. "When will your 'punishment' end? When will it be enough? How much do you have to suffer for your one crime before it's over?"

"...I don't know."

"That's right, you don't! So stop trying thinking that you're suffering because you're being punished by Karma, or that you deserve to be miserable. You don't. You don't deserve to live a life of regret, guilt, fear or sadness. You deserve to be happy."

"...I don't know what 'happy' feels like, Hank."

That one sentence was enough to make Hank's own heart break. Connor sounded so sure that he'd never felt any kind of joy and seemed to be convinced that he didn't deserve to ever know what it felt like to be happy.

"You will, son." Putting his right hand on Connor's left should Hank gave the deviant a small and reassuring shake. "You're still learning and growing. You will figure out what happiness feels like."

"...No." Doubting the claim Connor awkwardly pushed Hank's hand from his shoulder. "That's something I will never know."

"What makes you say that? I mean, come on!" Holding his hands out at his sides for a moment Hank then motioned to himself as he gave Connor a knowing look. "If _I_ can find a reason to be happy again; the has-been, alcoholic, widower detective who lost his firstborn son, then I know you'll discover happiness, too."

"I won't." Taking a step away from Hank to get around the senior detective Connor remained unconvinced. "I know I won't."

"How?"

"Because that's what I had asked for and I never received."

"What're you talking about, kid? When did you ask for that?"

"...On my birthday at the precinct. That was the wish I made before I blew out the candle. I wished to finally find my happiness, and it never came true."

If Hank's heart wasn't broken before it was now. That was one of the saddest things he had ever heard in his entire life. Silenced by the dour comment Hank stepped aside to let Connor limp out of the kitchen and disappear down the hallway and into his bedroom out of sight for the remainder of the morning and the afternoon.

"Poor kid."

Turning around Hank walked into the livingroom and located the hidden envelope tucked away between two books on the bookshelf to hold in his hands. He had gotten a hold of the contents within the envelope months back but had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to show Connor what he had picked up. It seemed such a perfect moment was never going to happen, at least not while Connor was so depressed.

"If that kid can't see that he's a good person and deserves good things then..." His fingers tightened around the envelope as he became filled with dark thoughts and worries. "I don't even want to think about it."

* * *

Sitting quietly at his desk Lucas focused on the cases revolving around both former agent Richard Perkins and Mayor Walter Nero. Needing to keep his mind preoccupied on work to avoid worrying too much about his big brother at the house Lucas checked over each and every line of his report to ensure that no detail was overlooked, and it gave him an excuse to concentrate entirely on his self imposed tasks. Fortunately, the two investigations were as thorough as they were controversial.

Blinking once when he saw that Noreen had placed a mug of lukewarm Thirium down on his desk Lucas thanked her, and picked up the mug to drink it slowly. As the Thirium reached his tongue Lucas realized it wasn't traditional Thirium and his L.E.D. blinked from blue to yellow in surprise.

"This is... different."

"It's supposed to take like apple cider with a dash of cinnamon." Holding her own warm cider Noreen flashed him a silly grin as she sat down across from him. "You'll have to tell me if it tastes okay since I can't sample the Thirium and see for myself."

"It tastes good." Lucas confirmed as he took another sip. "It's sweet and a little spicy. Is cider always warm?"

"It's optional. I prefer warm cider in the fall, and I figured you'd like to try it."

"Yes, I'm interested in trying all forms of food and drink-based Thirium. Well, _most_ of it."

"Still not a fan of spice?"

"I'm not. It feels like spicy food is burning a hole in my artificial stomach."

"You should eat Thirium-based ice cream some time. I bet you'd love it."

"I'll make a note of it."

"So," taking a thoughtful sip of her cider Noreen set about typing up her own report to try to keep up with her partner. "how's your brother?"

"He's recovering well, but it still struggling with his depression."

"Connor's been feeling rundown ever since that horrible day back in the precinct. Do you think he has a strange form of survivor's guilt?"

"...Survivor's guilt? That is an interesting notion, but I cannot fathom why." Cybernetically doing some research into the concept Lucas pondered the theory carefully. "A condition that manifests when a person survives a traumatic event or escapes a traumatic event unharmed, or manifests when one inflicts harm on another person. Very interesting."

"I mean, no one died when Saxon went on his crazy knife spree, but he's a detective. He didn't stop Saxon before he hurt Officer Chen and then he also got hurt when walked in on the attack in process. That's gotta' be messing with him a little bit."

"...Something like that." Refraining from mentioning the assault against the three men in the forest Lucas contemplated Connor's symptoms and realized that Connor fit the diagnosis of survivor's guilt perfectly. "I'll speak with him and see if I can get him some help."

"I hope he feels better, soon. He's a good guy and I'd hate to see a good detective get so shaken up that he can't focus on cases anymore."

"I assure you that your feelings toward Connor's well being and recovery is mutual."

* * *

Laying on his left side with his left arm tucked up under his head, his right arm was hanging limply against his chest courtesy of the sling, Connor watched the little blue fish swimming about in his cylindrical aquarium with a peaceful rhythm. Seeing the bright blue fins gracefully swaying about in the water was almost hypnotic for the depressed deviant. It didn't take much for Connor to get lost in himself as he fought with his own thoughts, emotions and fears, and in turn staring at something as simple as a fish aimlessly swimming about in its aquarium was soothing to his otherwise overwhelmed mind.

Letting out a small breath Connor's yellow L.E.D. cycled to red for a moment as the motion made his still healing chest ache again. Pressing his left palm to the center of his chest Connor could feel the still healing fractures in his plastimetal frames shifting a little under his touch.

"Too bad some ice can't help with the pain." Hank had observed the pained reaction just as he entered the opened bedroom door. "I mean, it's helped before but cracked ribs, or... whatever you want to call that, will hurt no matter what."

"...The android equivalent to 'cracked ribs' would be 'fractured chassis' or 'fractured axial plating'."

"Sounds more painful in your terms."

"I don't wish to discuss my injuries or any cases at the precinct."

"Then it's a good thing I don't want to talk about that stuff, either." Entering the bedroom with the envelope still in hand Hank held it out toward Connor to see for himself. "Here. I've been wanting to give you this for a while now, but the time never seemed right. Since today is August 15th, I just decided 'fuck it'. Why not go for it?"

"...What is it?"

"Something I've been thinking about for months and I'm hoping you agree."

Slowly sitting upright on the bed Connor awkwardly shifted his weight and accepted the envelope with his left hand. Opening up one end of the envelope Connor peered at the documents contained inside, and carefully slid the documents out of the envelope and onto his lap. Awkwardly unfolding the neatly folded document Connor saw that it was an official document that had already been signed by Hank and was just awaiting a second signature. Based on the dried ink Connor could tell the document had been signed almost five months prior.

"...This is an application for adoption."

"Yeah, I, uh..." Putting his right hand to the back of his hair Hank tilted his head a little and gave Connor a small nod. "I kinda' figured that since you and I have become a weird little family that I should make it official. Of course, it's up to you if you want to go ahead and make it legal."

Every detail of the adoption file was filled out perfectly from Hank's end of the legal agreement, but everything Connor would need to fill out had been kept blank.

"...You want to adopt me?"

"Yeah. You don't have a family and I miss having one. You've been a pain in the ass for me, but in a good way - you got me sobered up and giving a damn about my career again. Now I can't imagine going through my pitiful life without ya'."

Holding the application with a firm grip Connor noted everything he'd need to fill out in order to make the document official and how easy it'd be since he and Hank were both detectives with a lot of pull with the courthouse. Despite the simplicity behind the task Connor couldn't seem to bring himself to do it.

"You've been through a lot these days, so don't worry about doing anything just yet. Think on it, sleep on it and make up your mind later. I just wanted you to know that I give a damn about you and that I care for you like a son."

Unable to speak Connor held onto the document and watched as Hank slowly backed out of the bedroom to give him the space he needed to think and decide. Closing his eyes tightly Connor bowed his head forward as he felt a strange knot forming in the pit of his stomach. It all just felt like too much to bear.

* * *

True to his word Lucas picked up new bandages to replenish the android first aid kit and dropped them off at the house before checking in on Connor for a moment. Unaware of the adoption application hidden away in the nightstand drawer beside the bed Lucas checked on the bandages that had been changed once by Hank prior to Connor getting up to let Sumo outside that afternoon, and determined that his arm would need to stay in the sling for another two days before he could use the limb again. The recovery was steady but slow.

Keeping his visit short and sweet Lucas spoke with Hank for a moment then returned to the apartment in time to join in on a game on 'Monopoly' after Tina demanded the chance to destroy everyone with her diabolical plan to create a gauntlet of hotels. Sitting on the floor with his back to the laundry basket Lucas rolled the dice, moved the top-hat to the correct space, and found himself drifting between the game and his worries for his brother.

Absentmindedly Lucas rubbed at Lucky's ears as she and the calico kitten curled up on his lap seeking attention. Gavin was holding the previously rejected kitten, while Tina held her favorite golden tabby, and Aaron made sure the maine coon kitten was getting some cuddle time as well.

"If you land on Park Place I'm going to make you sleep on the balcony tonight." Petting the kitten with his right hand and drinking a beer with the bionic left hand Gavin watched Tina roll the dice and waited for the final outcome. "Ha! Missed!"

"Shut up," moving the thimble to its correct space Tina held out her hand and accepted her payout from Aaron as he minded the bank. "I just passed 'Go' and got two-hundred big ones. I'm building another house!"

"You're vicious."

"Only when it comes to board games."

Unable to focus on the game for too long Lucas contemplated forfeiting the game but didn't want to disappoint Tina by leaving early. Lucas just awaited his next turn while silently and cybernetically checking into the prospect of survivor's guilt a little further.

"You're up again, Lucas." Tina smirked as the deviant picked up the dice and gave them a solid roll. Cuddling the kitten gently Tina was in good spirits and was undoubtedly ready to get back to work. "Let's see how good androids are at budgeting."

"This is a game of chance." Lucas remarked as he rolled the dices and moved the top hat to its next place. "Luck is a factor that can completely alter ones strategy."

"Spoilsport..."

Aaron picked up the dice next and gave them a roll as he sat next to Gavin on the couch and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. "We could make this game more interesting..."

Immediately intrigued Tina gave Aaron a curious glance. "How's that?"

"Ever play 'strip Monopoly'?"

"Noooooo!" The idea made Tina sound like a high school student again. "How do you play?!"

"A couple of ways. You can designate certain spaces as 'strip spots', normally the Chance and Community Chest spaces are chosen. By those rules you have the option of picking up the card and accepting whatever's on it, or you can remove a layer of clothing. You CANNOT read the card first!"

"Sounds good... What other ways do you play?"

"Tina?" Gavin took another sip of his beer and gave Tina a stern glance. "No. You'd enjoy this game way too damn much!"

"What? We're all adults and we're all friends! What's the harm with some casual stripping?"

"The next time I make an imaginary band I'm calling it 'Casual Stripper'."

"Aaron," turning her attention back to the highly amused firefighter sitting on the far end of the couch Tina wanted to learn more about the new game. "what other ways can you play 'strip Monopoly'?"

"You can also make it so every time you go to jail you can strip in exchange for your freedom, and if you roll doubles you have to remove some clothes. It varies from game to game, sort of like the house rules. You lose if you declare bankruptcy or strip off all your clothes."

Leaning back a little Lucas declined to take part in such a game as he was still very modest. "If you change the rules then I must respectfully bow out and will divide my properties and money evenly."

"Aw, come on..." Tina gave Lucas playfully pouty lips. "Just one round?"

Gavin sighed and shook his head. "Let him go, Ti'. It won't be fun if someone feels embarrassed."

"Thanks, Gavin." Gently placing Lucky and the kitten back into the laundry basket behind him Lucas stood upright and handed Gavin the Boardwalk property as thanks. "You can have Boardwalk and my railroad."

"Fuck yeah!" Accepting the coveted properties Gavin stuck his tongue out at Tina and shoved the two cards in her face. "Ha! Now you'll never have your line of luxury hotels or overpriced rail companies bleeding everyone else dry."

Taking his leave of the livingroom Lucas walked into his bedroom down the hallway and proceeded to delve further into the concept of androids suffering from survivor's guilt. Turns out there were multiple therapy groups in New Jericho Tower to accommodate those who survived the Raid and the recycling camps. The very idea of asking Connor to go to the tower to seek therapy was almost laughable. Connor hated the tower with every fiber of his being and him seeking help from anyone inside the tower was an impossible idea.

"Perhaps I can find an android therapist outside the tower. Someone who doesn't know Connor and someone who isn't a bias minded deviant."

Delving further into his research Lucas was made aware of a very interesting technician who happened to specialize in android psychology who resided right inside the city. The technician was someone he knew but not someone he had every met before.

"...Dr. Gayle."

The technician of the Eastern Precinct was a specialist in the psychology of androids, specifically deviants, and had managed to get a study published during her final year of college. It was a very interesting read and seemed to be as well researched as any seasoned technician would be able to produce.

"She might be Connor's best bet."

* * *

It was nearly midnight and Hank was absolutely tired. Having finished his work on his laptop in the corner of the livingroom Hank proceeded to let Sumo outside one final time before going to bed for the night. Standing in the wide open backdoor Hank leaned his back against the frame, and watched as Sumo trotted around the backyard for a few minutes and rolled around on his back over top the cool green grass that lined the property. The cool breeze blowing through the area was pleasant and filled the air with the enticing scent of freshly fallen leaves that masked the usual smell of choking smog that hung thickly in the busy city air.

Sensing someone walking up behind him Hank turned to look over his right shoulder and caught sight of Connor limping into the kitchen with the document clutched in his left hand. The deviant gave Hank a somber stare and placed the document down on the kitchen table.

"Son?" Studying Connor's body language carefully Hank knew that Connor was upset about another issue at hand. "What're you doing?"

"Please... don't call me that anymore."

Turning around Hank walked over to the table and looked at the still incomplete document sitting on the table. "...What's wrong?"

"Me." Speaking in a low voice Connor replied with utter shame. "I'm wrong."

"What're you-"

"I don't deserve to have a family. I don't deserve to have you as my father."

"Yes you do! I _want_ you to be my family, I _want_ you to be my son!"

"I can't do it, Hank." Stepping back from the table with a lesser limp in his movements Connor gave Hank a truly sorry stare as his soulful brown eyes filled with tears. "I have no right to call myself the family to anyone respectable. I appreciate your kindness and your willingness to overlook my failures, but I can't sign that document. It's not right."

Before he had the chance to say another word Hank could only watch as Connor walked away and disappeared into his bedroom yet again. Putting his shaking right hand over the unsigned document Hank sighed, neatly folded it up and returned it to the safe hiding spot on the bookshelf in the livingroom. Refusing to give up on making Connor a member of his family Hank rubbed his left hand over his own teary eyes and called Sumo back into the house by patting the side of his leg twice.

"...Come on, boy."

Closing and then locking the backdoor Hank turned off the lights in the kitchen and walked down the hallway. Peering at Connor's closed bedroom door as he passed by Hank shook his head with mild disappointment at the lack of acceptance to being adopted. Reminding himself that Connor was still struggling with his own issues and that neither of them had done anything to offend one another, Hank simply went into his bedroom with Sumo keeping up by his right leg.

Laying down on his bed Hank stared at the ceiling overhead and put his hand on Sumo's head as the Saint Bernard cuddled up at his left side. It seemed Sumo could sense the emotional tension in the air and wanted to do his part in helping both Connor and Hank feel better by keeping them company.

"I'll stop calling him 'son' for now, but that won't change the fact that he IS my son. Adoption record be damned..."

_**-next chapter-** _


	63. Gut Feeling

Removing the sling from his right arm after two more days of healing Connor dressed himself in his usual white dress shirt and jeans, then made his way out to the kitchen without making a sound. Making Hank his usual light breakfast of two fried eggs and coffee, Connor finished pouring the coffee into a clean mug and closed his eyes as he was met with a notification for a system update regarding his upgrades. Now suddenly wary of keeping such upgrades Connor had to force himself to accept such an update, and stood completely still beside the kitchen counter as he allowed the hefty update to improve the elective upgrades he had added to his system.

_**WARNING:** _

_**Thirium Volume: 85%** _

_**[...seek replenishment]** _

Smelling the coffee Hank awoke before his alarm went off and walked into the kitchen to begin his morning. For the past two nights Sumo had sleeping in his bedroom, and as such Sumo sat down beside the backdoor and waited to be let outside by the senior detective rather than Connor.

"Yeah, yeah... Here ya' go." Opening the door Hank watched as Sumo eagerly went into the backyard to take care of business. Taking a look at Connor as the deviant stood statuesque beside the counter Hank gave Connor's left shoulder a small pat then sat down at the table. "Good morning, kid."

"...Good morning, Hank."

"You sound tired."

"I'm not." Opening his soulful brown eyes Connor's L.E.D. flickered between blue and yellow as the update finished, and was recognized by his processor. "I was merely in the middle of a fourteen terabyte update."

"Shit, sounds huge."

"Not for androids."

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?" Using his fork Hank cut through the soft surface of his first perfectly fried egg and then took a bite. "Your arm has just healed and you're still sore. You can't just walk off getting hit by a car."

"I'll be fine. I wish to return to work and preoccupy my thoughts."

"Sure, I get that."

Being greeted by another notification from his processor Connor walked over to the cabinet above the kitchen sink and pulled down a bottle of Thirium to consume before leaving the house. "...We are barred from working on the cases revolving around Perkins and the mayor."

"Yup." Popping the 'p' at the end of the word Hank confirmed that they were going to be working the more vanilla cases for a while. "I guess we're going to be stuck at our desks and handling petty misunderstandings again."

"That's okay with me. Very little room for error."

Biting his tongue Hank resisted the urge to remind the deviant that he wasn't making mistakes left and right, and that no one was perfect. "So, how's your project with that motorcycle going? You haven't touched it in a while."

"It's slow." Drinking the Thirium rather quickly Connor dropped the empty bottle in the recycling bin tucked under the sink. "I know which parts I need to replace and alter, but such parts are quite expensive and take time to locate."

"Patience pays off. Just give me the word and I'll help you out."

"I know. Thank you." Making his way over to the pantry Connor poured the appropriate amount of kibble into Sumo's bowl and opened the backdoor to let the massive Saint Bernard inside the kitchen. Running his hand down Sumo's back as the Saint Bernard walked into the house to investigate his refilled bowl Connor appeared to be acting normally, but he wasn't quite himself just yet. "I'm going to feed Baron now."

"Cool. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Stepping out of the kitchen Connor walked down the hallway and into his bedroom to tend to the fish while Hank finished his breakfast. Everything was seemingly falling back into a normal routine, but deep down inside Connor felt far from normal and Hank knew it.

* * *

Arriving at the Eastern Precinct earlier than usual Lucas went to the dispensary to speak to Dr. Gayle for the first time since she began working in the precinct earlier that year. Taking the time to explain his reason for the visit and of how he wanted her opinion on how to handle Connor during his current depression without accidentally making thing worse, Lucas sought her advice and hoped he wasn't stepping out of line by asking for her help. As the worried deviant told the attentive technician of Connor's symptoms, behaviors and of his recent traumatic events, Lucas managed to hold Dr. Gayle's attention without crossing the line or delving too much personal information about his brother to Dr. Gayle.

Awaiting her answer Lucas watched the blonde technician contemplate his words and compare notes to her previous research into android survivor's guilt. Unsure of what to expect or what else he could say Lucas stood beside Dr. Gayle's desk and held his breath with anticipation.

"By all account your brother is in fact suffering survivor's guilt." Speaking in a matter-of-fact tone that her smoky voice carried perfectly Dr. Gayle looked at Lucas and gave him a less that hopeful answer through her glasses. "But I can't help him."

"...Why not?" The answer was entirely unexpected. As his shoulders slumped and L.E.D. settled on yellow Lucas tried to understand why she wouldn't take Connor on as a patient. "You're seemingly the expert on such a condition."

"I can help a deviant understand their survivor's guilt so they can overcome it, but I can't treat it. From what you've told me your brother is in denial of his true state of mind and of his role in what's happened to him. Even if he were to come to me for advice I can only provide him data on his condition, not a treatment."

"He needs to speak to a psychiatrist?"

"That'd be for the best, yes."

"Do you know of one I could contact?"

"Unfortunately, no." Sound like a teacher Dr. Gayle readjusted the glasses over her eyes as she closed her laptop beside her. "Treating such conditions for deviants is still very new."

"Then what can I do for him?"

"It seems you're already doing everything you can to help him, so I suspect if you keep helping him the way you are, and don't let him push you away, he'll eventually come around and make peace with what he's been through. Time and patience is key for anyone and everyone to heal properly."

"All I have to do is stay by his side and show him patience?"

"That's about all you can do. Remain a positive influence in his life and remind him of all the good things he's done. I can't imagine what it'd be like to be in his shoes as either a survivor of so many atrocious events, or as a deviant. You're his best bet for a full recovery since you're his brother."

"Okay." Straightening his posture into a more disciplined style Lucas accepted the challenge without any hesitation. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"That's what I wanted to hear. It won't be easy, but I know that any broken spirit can be made whole again once they find something worth fighting for."

* * *

The bullpen was unsurprisingly hectic as the detectives that were assigned to the cases revolving around Perkins and the mayor hustled about in an attempt to stay on top of potential leaks, and newly acquired evidence. Almost relieved to not have to deal with the mess Hank watched as Ben checked over the evidence his C.S.I. team had gathered at his desk, while Captain Fowler answered phone call after phone call in the seclusion of his private office just a few feet away. Sipping at his warm coffee Hank waited for Connor to finish interviewing the deviant victim of a mugging earlier that morning, and filed his last report that needed his attention.

As he pressed 'save' and then 'send' Hank sank back in his chair and triumphantly kicked his feet up onto his desk and took a long, slow sip of his coffee as he gave Ben a smug grin. Seeing the look on Ben's face was enough to make Hank grin like a damn idiot as his colleague struggled to keep up with all the details coming his way.

"If this is what it feels like to be caught up on paperwork," Hank stated loudly as he put his mug aside and relaxed in his creaking chair. "then I'll gladly keep ahead of the pile."

"You actually finished all your paperwork?" Ben was incredulous and was willing to doubt Hank's claim. "Bullshit."

"Nope. My 'to-do' pile is now a 'it's-done' pile."

"Well, don't go out of your way to help with this damn investigation then."

"Can't." Shrugging his shoulders dramatically Hank's grin never faltered. "Me and Connor are too damn close to both of the assholes you need to put behind bars."

"Who knew making enemies with powerful pricks could have some benefits?"

"Not me. If I did I would've been an asshole on day one."

"You mean you weren't?"

"What're you talking about, Ben? I'm sweet as pie and as fluffy as a puppy."

"In a pig's eye!"

"We're cops, Ben. We're ALL pigs."

"Whatever you say, Hank..."

The door to interview room 'B' slid open as Connor and the deviant victim took their leave of the quiet space. Having taken the victim's statement and able to properly identify the culprit as a known thief who had been arrested multiple times already, Connor reassured the victim that he'd handle the case and bring in the right person to charged with the crime. Showing the victim across the bullpen Connor displayed every mark of professionalism and turned around to head to the breakroom once the victim passed through the front reception area.

Checking through the small storage space dedicated to housing spare Thirium for the deviant personnel Connor grabbed a full pouch of the blue blood and downed the entire contents readily as if he had been a man wandering the desert and coming across an oasis. After tossing the now empty plastic pouch into the recycling bin beside the trach can Connor returned to his desk, and gave Hank an update on the victim's statement.

"We need to issue a warrant for the arrest of Charles 'Spider' Wentworth." Sure of the victim's statement Connor showed Hank the mugshot of the suspect via holographic projection on his right palm. "The victim got a clear look at his attacker's face and identified them from our criminal database."

"That'll be easy. That particular 'spider' has sticky fingers and always seems to get caught in his own web." Issuing the warrant on his terminal Hank waited for patrol to pick him up and then noted the time. "Noon already. Let's go out on break."

"Now?"

"Sure. We can also do a quick pick-up throughout the city, and feed the bullpen since they're all stuck working on the big cases without us."

"...Oh." Sounding a little disappointed Connor agreed to the proposition and decided to clock-out for his hour long lunchbreak. "...I see."

"Hey, no matter what the circumstances we'd be prevented from working on this case anyway. We both have a history with Perkins and you've had a close call in regard to the mayor, and even the mayor's politics when it comes to deviant rights."

"I know."

"Hey, Ben. What do you want for lunch? My treat."

"Careful with that kind of offer, Hank." Holding up a small pad of paper Ben began writing down a lengthy order and tossed it over to Hank to take. "I feed an entire team these days, not just myself."

"This is about... eight different orders. Strange, that seems like your usual appetite."

"Why are you in such a ball-bustin' mood today?"

"Just seems like a good day to bust some balls." Handing over the list for Connor to view and memorize Hank flashed his partner a coy grin. "Right, kid?"

"...I'll take your word for it."

"Damn right. Come on." Standing up from his desk Hank made sure he had his wallet, phone and keys before stepping away. "I'll drive, you place the orders and we'll split the bill. Fair?"

"Yes." Joining Hank as he crossed the bullpen Connor agreed to the terms of their little errand as they stepped around other detectives still busy with their own assignments hurrying about. "That's fair."

* * *

The first stop that Hank was going to make was to get his own lunch to ensure everyone else's lunch stayed warm while it was being picked up and delivered. During the drive Connor confirmed that the cybernetic orders were being made and he confirmed the time in which they needed to arrive at each restaurant to pick everything up in a timely manner. Standing in line at the 'Chicken Feed' food stand Hank was preparing himself for a reminder about not eating any grease and to avoid unhealthy food in general, only to be surprised that Connor was silently studying the menu containing the newly developed Thirium-based food instead.

Nudging Connor lightly in his left side with his elbow Hank needed to know what Connor was thinking. "Kid?"

"Yes, Hank?"

"Are you actually hungry?"

Feeling his jaw tic as he turned his head Connor replied in an almost childish manner. "...A little."

"Seriously? You never eat Thirium food."

"I do eat Thirium-based food, but only on a rare occasion."

"Want to eat something now?"

"Yes, I would like to try something new."

"All right. Pick and order, it's on me."

"I can pay for-"

"I know you can, but since you're not giving me shit about getting my usual order from Gary today I'll pay for your meal as thanks."

Not wanting to argue or be rude Connor graciously accepted the offer. "...Very well. Thank you."

"What do you want?"

"What do you have as your 'usual'?"

"A big, juicy cheese burger with all the trimmings, and a giant pineapple passion soda. Always to-go."

Connor studied the Thirium-based menu again and noticed a similar option for androids was available for purchase. "I'd like to try the same. Perhaps I can then understand why you would willingly consume something so rich in cholesterol, grease, sodium and fat on a regular basis."

"Whatever floats your boat... Just don't blame me if you become addicted."

* * *

Avoiding people and the park for the time being, Hank drove the car to a nearby parking lot and parked in a shady area to eat his lunch. Finding a good radio station to listen to Hank opened up his small food container and began eating his burger. He quickly noticed that Connor had already finished off his own meal during the drive from the food stand. Smirking at the sight of Connor scarfing down his meal like a teenager enduring a growth spurt Hank offered him a napkin to wipe off his mouth and hands, then watched as Connor readily drank the Thirium-based soda next like he was dying of thirst.

"So..." Almost amused by Connor's sudden appetite Hank picked up his burger and nodded at the item in his hands as he spoke. "Did ya' like it?"

"Not really."

Taking a bite of his own burger Hank flashed Connor a sideways and suspicious glance. "You wolfed it down like it was the first Thirium you've had in months."

"I was apparently more hungry than I had anticipated. I didn't dislike it, but I didn't necessarily like it either."

"Did your update affect your appetite?"

"It's possible that the update required excess power to take effect on my upgraded biocomponents, and as such I have a craving for additional Thirium."

"If you're still hungry let me know." Speaking around his second bite of the burger Hank had no problem with making sure Connor was well fed. "We can grab ya' something else to eat while we're picking up everyone else's lunch."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"What kind of update was that anyway?"

Closing his eyes Connor checked his processor and carefully examined all the details regarding the update as a whole. "...It's one that'll allow my body to more easily convert Thirium-based food as traditional liquid Thirium."

"More easily convert it?"

"Yes." Watching as Hank just as quickly ate his own meal Connor confirmed that the update was indeed responsible for his craving for Thirium. "It'll be as equally effective at replenishing my Thirium reserve as pure liquid Thirium. Whenever I consumed Thirium-based food in the past it would essentially hold my Thirium reserve at its current volume and then slowly replenish it over time."

"Like digestion?"

"Correct. Thirium-based food needs to break down and become liquid while in my artificial stomach before my system will recognize it."

"Oh." Finishing off the last bite of his burger Hank was ready to head out and get the other lunches delivered. "Weird."

"Perhaps. But in a way it makes me more human, and thus makes me more... normal."

"Well, whatever." Dropping his empty container down in the take-out bag Hank dusted the crumbs from his hands and put both his and Connor's empty bags in the backseat to be disposed of later. "Let's head back to the precinct and get everyone their lunch."

* * *

Laying on his side on the livingroom floor Lucas watched as the four kittens napped peacefully in a pile to keep warm while Lucky went to eat her food in the kitchen. Seeing the four tiny innocent creatures growing, changing and thriving was as fascinating as it was soothing. Letting the sight keep his mind calm and grounded Lucas stayed on the floor as he contemplated the best way to approach Connor without being a smothering younger sibling, or accidentally pushing Connor further into his own darkness.

From the couch Tina stood up slowly and walked over to the basket as well and crouched down to peer at the kittens. She was feeling much better and would be returning to her own apartment the next day as she had healed enough to finish her overall recovery alone. Using her phone to take a photo of the kittens she cooed at the sight and patted Lucas's knee once.

Without lifting up his head or looking at the officer Lucas acknowledged the contact. "Need something, Tina?"

"Just you to talk to me about what's on your mind. You're a quiet person, but never _this_ quiet."

"I'm just worried about Connor."

"Still depressed?"

"Yes. And I'm worried he's going to get worse before he gets better."

"Have you talked to him about what he's going through?"

"I've attempted to do so, but he refuses to hold such a discussion and often deflects."

"Uh-huh... Try getting _him_ to lead the conversation instead."

Using his arm Lucas propped himself upright on the floor and gave Tina a curious glance. "How so?"

"Just start talking about anything BUT his mood, and eventually he'll let his guard down and subconsciously steer the conversation into that direction."

"I'll try that next time I meet with him."

"Good. Wanna' have a rematch at 'Monopoly' tonight?"

"...You just want me to strip for you."

"So?" Smirking devilishly Tina patted his knee again and stood up without any difficulty. Her abdomen and core had healed entirely and she'd just need to take a few weeks to regain strength. "I bet you wear boxers!"

"You do realize that comments such as those are sexual harassment, don't you?"

"Yup. Doesn't stop me from teasing my friends, though."

"Fair enough."

"How about we play 'Jenga' instead? Or better yet... 'Jenga-dare'."

"...Do I want to know what 'Jenga-dare' is?"

"Just say you'll play and I'll tell you all about it!"

"Does it involve stripping?"

"Not necessarily."

Sitting upright entirely on the floor Lucas made sure to not disturb the kittens as he too stood upright, and almost comically towered over Tina as he stood before her. "All right. I'll play."

"You're the best! Gavin won't play 'Jenga' anymore because his hands get too shaky when it counts, so I know this'll be a fun challenge!"

"I imagine it'll be interesting in its own bizarre way. Humans and their competitive nature is quite fascinating to observe."

* * *

Since the only two detectives in the Central Precinct's deviant division had no deviant related cases to work on both Hank and Connor were able to clock-out right on time, and head for home. During the drive home Hank made a quick pitstop to grab some Chinese take-out at his favorite place, and picked up a small sample platter of everything Thirium-based for Connor to try as well. Sitting side by side on the couch in the livingroom Hank was impressed but not surprised by how easily Connor adapted to using chopsticks, and was happy to have someone to have dinner with beyond just Sumo slurping from his bowls in the kitchen.

Sumo himself was laying on his pillow in the corner of the livingroom and watching his two masters eating with a ravenous stare. There was a small puddle of drool forming under Sumo's chin as his tail slowly wagged back and forth over the floor like a pendulum.

Finishing off his orange chicken Hank grabbed the container of beef with broccoli and watched as Connor messed with the Thirium-based rice. It was almost as if the deviant was famished, but Hank remembered that Connor had undergone a hefty update that affected his Thirium reserves.

"What do you think of Chinese take-out?" Picking up a piece of tender broccoli from the container Hank popped it into his mouth and watched as the deviant finished off the rice. "Like it more than the burger?"

"Yes, I do. It seems to have more flavor than the burger."

"Flavor? Gary's burgers are the best!"

"It tasted rather bland to me. Perhaps Gary isn't familiar enough with Thirium-based recipes to properly flavor said Thirium yet."

"Maybe." Watching as Connor readily picked up another container of the Thirium-based take-out Hank put his right hand on Connor's left forearm to pull the container down for a moment. "Slow down, you might choke if you eat too damn fast."

"I'm careful when I eat. I'm just attempting to up my Thirium reserves."

"How about you put that down for now and go drink some instead? You might accidentally overeat and upset your stomach."

Not wanting to do anything foolish Connor placed the chopsticks down into the container and placed it on the coffee table before he rose to his feet and retrieved the bottle of Thirium from above the kitchen sink. Noting that he had consumed almost six times as much Thirium as was normal Connor ran a self diagnostic to confirm that his reserve currently low.

_**WARNING:** _

_**Thirium Volume: 82%** _

_**[...seek replenishment]** _

At the moment Connor's volume was strangely lower than it had been earlier that morning despite replenishing his Thirium as necessary.

"Strange..."

"What's strange?" Shouting the question Hank used his chopsticks to toss Sumo a piece of beef as the Saint Bernard watched everyone eat from his pillow in the corner of the livingroom.

"My Thirium reserve has actually become lower throughout the day instead of rising despite my frequent replenishment."

"That is strange." Chuckling a little Hank watched as Connor all but chugged the Thirium and then dropped the empty bottle down in the recycling bin beneath the sink as per usual. "New update, new changes... Sounds like puberty! Ever hear of 'growing pains'?"

"Yes, I'm familiar with the term." Returning to the livingroom Connor noted his reserve had climbed up to eighty-six percent, and sat down on the couch beside Hank once again. "Androids don't physically grow, which means such a term doesn't apply to me."

"Who knows? Maybe that new update will let ya' grow in height or even physical mass, like muscle!"

"Very unlikely. Such changes would require a physical alteration to our plastimetal frame."

"With those fancy new upgrades how can you be so sure?"

"...I suppose I can't."

"Still hungry?"

"Yes." Picking up his container again Connor resumed eating, but much slower, and decided he preferred the spicy chicken over the sweet and sour pork. "I won't eat too fast."

"Cool. Want to watch the Gears and make a wager?"

"No. I believe I want to finish my meal and go to sleep."

"I don't care what you say, it sounds like you're going through puberty." Pointing his chopsticks at the young deviant's face Hank smirked again and kicked his feet up on the coffee table to get more comfortable. "If you start breaking out into blue tinted acne or suffering voice cracks then I'll know for sure."

* * *

After winning the game of 'Jenga-dare', only because Gavin returned to the apartment and yelled at Tina to put her pants back on and stop drinking his good vodka, Lucas retired for the night and made a mental note to never agree to play any future games with Tina that involved a twist. Laying on his bed Lucas closed his eyes and proceeded to enter rest mode, and dismissed the prompt for an update for biocomponents he didn't have. Doing some research into the update and the upgrades in general Lucas determined he didn't want such upgrades any time soon, and also noted an odd string of deviants who did receive both the upgrades and the updates were experiencing a strange side effect.

The error was kin to a known virus that gave androids flu-like symptoms, but the symptoms weren't nearly as abundant. The trade-off for fewer symptoms were more severe versions of the symptoms that had already been confirmed; one of which was unfortunately shutdown. Only six deviants in the entire city were making such complaints at the moment and none of the technicians were panicking. The low numbers and calm demeanor were all positive signs.

"Being the most advanced android ever created definitely has its perks."

Folding his hands neatly atop his chest Lucas contemplated speaking with Connor to ask how he was feeling, but he decided to heed Tina's advice and let Connor bring up his mood on his own. As much as he wanted to speak to his brother Lucas wanted to be respectful and keep his distance unless it became crucial for him to become more directly involved.

"I'll visit Connor tomorrow evening. A friendly visit with my brother isn't strange in any way."

* * *

Waking up the following morning earlier than usual Hank sat in the middle of the couch with a mug of coffee clutched in his right hand, and watched the news with a thick grimace plastered on his face. The news report of disgraced former F.B.I. agent Richard Perkins was just the beginning of the latest drama in the city. While Perkins was going to be charged for his attempted murder of Connor, the deviant's name being kept anonymous for the sake of his privacy, Perkins's previous acts against the deviants during the night of the Raid and following Revolution were being reexamined. Perkins alone made the decision to Raid the freighter known as Jericho, and he had approved of the use of the recycling camps to execute captured deviants. The idea of charging a disgraced authority figure for his acts of genocide was tantalizing and controversial.

Sipping his coffee Hank glared at the mugshot of Perkins on display and wanted to spit the coffee back out over the television's screen.

"Fuckin' cocksucker needs to be dragged through the streets and whipped. He can't pull the 'just following orders' bullshit when he's the one who gave the orders."

The next news story regarded the mayor and suddenly Hank felt more alert.

"All right, what's the high and mighty asshole's excuse for letting three dangerous pricks run loose in the city?"

Through the screen the blonde, female news anchor delivered the report in a dull and monotone voice that made Hank want to close his eyes and fall back asleep. ' _With the investigation into the personal connections of Mayor Walter Nero now under close investigation disturbing details about the mayor's influence and connections have come to light_.'

"Disturbing. That's one way to put it..."

' _The arrests of Irwin Syracuse, Chase Froth and Dugal Karrar for multiple accounts of assault, sexual assault, battery, blackmail and verbal assault had unexpectedly led to more victims coming forward with their own stories_. _As additional assaults were reported, some of which were performed against minors, the three men gave statements regarding their activities taking place in the mayor's own home in exchange for lighter sentences_.'

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Being kept in the dark on the investigation had a major downside. Hank wasn't expecting such a horrible revelation to be made and it caught him off guard. "That fucker kept their sorry asses out of jail because they were blackmailing him, too!"

' _Due to the heinous nature of the acts and consistency in the details from the three men, as well as their victims, the mayor himself will be tried for multiple accounts of assault, sexual assault, battery, blackmail, verbal assault, illegal prostitution, drug abuse and potentially even pedophilia depending on the confirmed ages of the younger victims at the time of the assault_.'

"Pedophilia? If I get a clean shot at that sick-fuck I'm taking it!"

' _In other news, a strange new virus is affecting dev_ -'

"Fuck this!" Turning off the television Hank leaned back against the couch and rubbed his left palm over his face. "If I listen to anymore details I'm going to puke up last night's orange chicken all over the floor."

Sumo let out a small grumble as he rolled from his side and onto his belly, then let out a big yawn. Rising to his paws he stretched out his back and then his legs before he walked over to Hank to get some morning pets.

"Sorry for waking ya' up, Sumo."

Rubbing the Saint Bernard's ears Hank sighed and gave Sumo his full attention.

"It's the bullshit. Sometimes it just gets to me."

Standing up from the couch Hank walked into the kitchen to pour Sumo some kibble and then opened the backdoor to let Sumo outside when he was ready. Tilting his head to the side Hank cracked his stiff neck, put his empty coffee mug in the kitchen sink and proceeded to let out a yawn of his own as he walked down the hallway to quietly open up Connor's bedroom door to check in on the sleeping deviant.

Connor was in a deep sleep on his back in the large bed and seemed to be sleeping normally. The glow of the L.E.D. cycling between yellow and red rather than blue was the only thing that was amiss, and didn't go unnoticed by Hank.

"Kid?" Entering the bedroom with light and silent steps Hank stood beside the bed and very carefully put his right palm over Connor's forehead. The intense heat radiating from Connor's body made Hank's posture tense up as he swore at the raging fever. "Shit, you're sick again."

Taking his leave of the bedroom as quietly as he had entered Hank entered the bathroom and placed a clean washcloth under the cool tap in the sink. Wringing out the excess cool water Hank promptly returned to Connor's bedroom and smoothed the cold compress over the feverish deviant's forehead.

Connor let out a small breath as his eyelids fluttered open slowly in surprise. Glancing up at the senior detective Connor was aware that he was overheating but was unsure as to why it was happening, but knew it was being taken care of. "...Hank?"

"Good thing it's our day off. You're running a little warm this morning." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank gave Connor an inquisitive stare and took in Connor's exhausted appearance. "What's up?"

"...I'll run a self diagnostic."

_**WARNING:** _

_**Thirium Volume: 41%** _

_**[...seek replenishment]** _

_**Core Temperature Elevated: 102.2 Degrees Fahrenheit** _

_**[...begin emergency external cooling measures]** _

"...Thirium is too low." The program functioned quickly and gave Connor the answer he needed. "...Thermal regulator is struggling to recalibrate."

"What? How can your Thirium be too low?"

"...Unknown."

"I'll go get you a couple of bottle of Thirium, and put a couple more in the fridge to chill for a while."

"...Thank you."

A strange cramp hit Connor's artificial stomach causing the deviant slowly roll from his back and onto his left side to curl around himself. Squinting at the aquarium beside his bed as Baron continued to swim about aimlessly, Connor made a feeble reach for the drawer of the nightstand to get out the small container of fish flakes only to be interrupted.

"Hey, you sleep." Hank all but ordered as he returned to the bedroom and forced a bottle of Thirium into Connor's hand and pushed his hand away from the drawer. "I can feed your fish for you."

"...Thanks."

"Think your fever is being caused by those updates?"

"...Unknown."

"Your tongue isn't blue, so I know you don't got that 'Cerulean Fever' shit again. Do androids get the flu?"

"...Androids can develop what's called 'Groupware Blight v1.0', which has been dubbed the 'android-flu'."

"Did you catch it?"

"...My symptoms don't quite fit, but it is entirely possible." Opening the provided bottle of Thirium Connor slowly sipped at it as he didn't want the added blue blood to make his already upset stomach feel worse. "...Being a prototype might produce different symptoms compared to completed models."

"Well, if you do have the flu then the best thing to do is lay in bed, rest and keep drinking that blue stuff. Then again, thanks to the advances in Thirium options I could go out and buy you some Thirium ice cream. That's always good for an upset stomach."

"...I don't need any special treatment."

"You're sick, you get special treatment. End of discussion."

* * *

Assisting Tina with packing up her items to return to her own apartment, Lucas carried her suitcase and walked with her to the apartment complex's small parking garage to show her to the red pick-up truck he had finally purchased for his own use. After securing the suitcase into the truck's bed Lucas drove Tina back to her apartment a few blocks away and escorted her back to her apartment to ensure she didn't need any further assistance. Watching as Tina happily collapsed over her couch and relished in being back in the comforting feeling of her own apartment Lucas placed her suitcase down on the floor beside the coffee table, and glanced about the modest dwelling.

The small apartment was full of energy and personality that reflected Tina's rather zen mentality perfectly. In the corner of the livingroom a large table holding a bonsai garden and electronic mini waterfall beside it gave the area a sense of life. The surrounding walls had beautifully intricate water color paintings of the sea and mountains mounted on canvas scrolls. The words 'Tranquility' and 'Strength' were boldly printed in black text in Mandarin over the respective images.

The furniture were all unique pieces that didn't seem to match one another. The couch was four cushions long and covered in dark green fabric. In favor of recliners or chairs Tina had two large purple and blue beanbag chairs to offer her guests. The central coffee table was a glass triangle shape with dozens of different board and card games tucked beneath, and had a few decorative drink coasters on top. Against the far wall a large television was mounted up high and an impressive collection of old movies lined the case beneath it.

In the single window of the livingroom sat a massive and thriving bamboo plant residing in a long black rectangular porcelain planter. Based on Lucas's scan he could confirm that the plant was an impressive fourteen years old and was tended to regularly.

The kitchen, though small, held a oval wooden dining table and an impressive array of copper bottomed cookware lining one wall, while the glass door cupboards held large dining plates, bowls, saucers, teacups and mugs. Everything about the kitchen seemed to be begging for guests to stay and chat for hours on end while enjoying a nice home cooked meal.

"Thanks for the ride, Lucas." Stretching out over her couch Tina smiled at the kind deviant then sat upright again. "Feel free to stop by at any time."

"I will remember to do so. Your apartment is quite interesting."

"Yeah, well, my mom wanted me and my sister to know all about our culture and family history, so my tastes in decorating have been permanently affected."

"I like it. It's very... welcoming."

"That was the goal. I've never seen the village where my ancestors came from so I do what I can with what I know."

"Your mother and father are immigrants?"

"Actually, my maternal grandparents are immigrants, my parents are not. Back in the day, during a different era, there was a 'one child per household' law in China and my grandparents didn't want to deal with that. My zǔmǔ, grandmother, discovered she was pregnant with twin girls, and he didn't want to risk losing one daughter over the other, so my zǔfù, grandfather, worked his butt off to get approved for immigration to America to avoid that risk."

"Your mother and your aunt were born here."

"Yup! Born and raised here in America, and they both honored my grandparents for taking that risk to keep the family together by upholding as many traditions and customs as possible. I do what I can to honor them through upholding a few traditions of my own, and making sure I can speak their language."

"You're fluent in Mandarin?"

" ***** Nǐ gǎn dǎdǔ wǒ shì tiánměi de pìgu."

Programmed to understand and respond in every language known to man Lucas replied in turn. " ***** Nín bù yìng yǐwéi biérén tīng bù dǒng nín zài shuō shénme."

Blushing a bright pink Tina began to laugh and approved of his response. "Fair enough!"

"Before I leave do you require anything?"

"Nah! If I do need something I'll just blow up Gavin's phone with pity texts until he clocks out."

"That seems unnecessary."

"Unnecessary, but _fun_!"

"...I'll take your word for it." Heading toward the apartment's door again Lucas glanced about and realized that Tina lived alone save for the two plants. "Are you allowed to have pets in this apartment?"

"Yeah, I just never had the time to go to the humane society and try to pick out just one adorable fluff bundle from the rest. I'm going to make sure Honeycomb has plenty of toys when I can take her, so don't worry about her being bored."

"You already named her?"

"Absolutely!" The golden kitten had smitten Tina with her unfailing charm and sweetness. "Therefore she's mine and I will take your ass to court and fight for custody if I have to."

"That won't be necessary."

"Good. I'd hate to let something as adorable as a kitten to come between friends."

* * *

Feeling truly like a child staying home from school for getting sick Connor laid on his left side on his bed, and struggled to keep consuming the chilled Thirium to keep his reserve up. Despite not suffering any type of damage that would cause bleeding, and his emergency expulsion program never activating, Connor was somehow losing Thirium at an alarming rate. Drinking the Thirium as quickly as he dared to avoid making himself feel worse than he already did Connor closed his eyes and ran another self diagnostic to check on his dwindling reserve yet again.

_**WARNING:** _

_**Thirium Volume: 29%** _

_**[...seek replenishment]** _

_**Core Temperature Elevated: 102.4 Degrees Fahrenheit** _

_**[...begin emergency external cooling measures]** _

_**Power Level - CRITICAL: 22%** _

_**[...immediate rest recommended]** _

"...This isn't working."

Sitting upright in his bed Connor's vision became dotted with darkness and his head swam as the simple motion drained him of his remaining energy quickly. Barely able to support himself upright with both of his arms Connor took in a slow breath and tried to think of a solution to his problem. A painful cramp in his artificial stomach made Connor grit his teeth as he breathed through the discomfort to the best of his ability without breaking down and letting out a frustrated yell.

"...H-Hank?"

"Right here, kid." Already on his way to check on the ill deviant Hank was standing just outside the doorway when Connor called his name. "What do you need?"

"...I think I need to go see a technician."

"Shit. What's going on?"

"...I think there's a malfunction with my artificial stomach, but my self diagnostic program isn't giving me any definitive answer."

"All right." Grabbing onto Connor's left arm Hank hefted the deviant up from the bed and made sure he was leaning most of his dead weight against his side to ensure Connor didn't collapse as they walked. "I'll take ya' to see Abby."

"I don't know what's happening to me." Holding his right hand over his aching artificial stomach Connor fought to walk a straight line even as Hank helped him along the way. "I've never experienced anything like this before."

"You were acting weird all day yesterday." The senior detective noted both bluntly and keenly as he opened the front door and escorted the ailing deviant over to the car parked in the side driveway. "You didn't hurt yourself and try to ignore it, did you?"

"No, Hank."

"Sorry, I had to ask." Opening up the front passenger door Hank helped Connor to sit down then slammed the door shut before walking around the front of the car to get to the driver's side. Sitting down behind the steering wheel Hank turned over the engine and backed the car down the driveway, and pressed his right palm over Connor's forehead for another fever check. "You're still running warm, too."

Connor closed his eyes and ran another self diagnostic on his unusual system readings.

_**WARNING:** _

_**Thirium Volume: 26%** _

_**[...seek replenishment]** _

_**Core Temperature Elevated: 102.5 Degrees Fahrenheit** _

_**[...begin emergency external cooling measures]** _

_**Power Level - CRITICAL: 19%** _

_**[...immediate rest recommended]** _

"...My Thirium is still dropping."

"What the fuck is happening to you? Are you bleeding internally?"

"...No. My system detects no internal or external damage."

"Shit. All right, just try to relax and keep a close eye on your Thirium for me."

Leaning back in the seat Connor pressed his left hand over his face as he ran one self diagnostic after another to try to find the cause of his strange and rapid Thirium loss. While his system couldn't trace the loss to any damaged biocomponents, leaking Thirium lines or a failure of the Thirium filter to properly distribute the Thirium accordingly, Connor knew that the painful cramp in his artificial stomach wasn't normal.

"...I don't think I have the android-flu. I'm overheating and my artificial stomach hurts."

"A high fever, stomach pain and what is essentially anemia makes me think you got some form of food poisoning, or even a parasite."

"...Food poisoning? No. My strange Thirium issue took place shortly after I accepted the update yesterday morning, not after I began consuming Thirium-based food. As for parasites, androids don't have anything organic that such an infection would sustain."

"Keep in mind that you have brand new biocomponents and a new update, all on top of everything about you that makes you stand out from other androids. You might be susceptible errors and glitches that no other androids can get."

"I'm quite aware of that fact." Another sharp pain in his artificial stomach made Connor wince and press his right palm firmly against his torso. "...I want this pain to stop."

"What about android appendicitis?" Heading toward the Zeta Facility at a steady pace Hank anxiously drummed his fingers along the steering wheel as the car idled at the red light. "That might explain the stomach pain."

"...The only biocomponent that would have a similar effect of appendicitis would theoretically be from my analysis filter failing."

"Is it?"

"No."

"Well, then..." Pulling through the now green light Hank drove the final block to the get to the Zeta Facility and then pulled into the parking lot of the facility to get some help. "We've eliminated what could be affecting you, so now let's have a real technician take a look at you."

* * *

The moment Connor set foot inside the waiting room with Hank holding him upright Barry brought over a wheelchair, and promptly wheeled Connor into an emergency examination room to be seen by Abby as soon as possible. Laying on his back on the cool exam table Connor felt his head still swimming and had to dismiss the red warnings regarding his Thirium reserve, core temperature and power levels over and over again. Losing consciousness Connor's ears began to ring loudly and his vision steadily tunneled until everything went dark. Entering emergency stasis mode due to his low power level, low Thirium volume and his high core temperature, Connor's entire body went lax over the table.

Hank placed his right hand down on Connor's left shoulder to try to shake him awake, but the deviant was completely out of it. Moving his palm to rest over Connor's forehead instead the senior detective swore internally at the persistent fever clinging to the ill deviant's body.

"Man. Just when I was beginning to think you'd finally catch a break, something like this has to happen..."

The door to the exam room slid open and Abby hurried into the room. Standing beside Hank the skilled technician began to give Connor a quick exam of his vital signs, and asked Hank for Connor's symptoms. Worried about the low Thirium volume Abby promptly set up an external line in the bend of Connor's right arm to try to bring his volume back up as quickly as possible.

"The good news is, I think I know what's wrong with him." Abby stated as she pulled up Connor's black t-shirt to expose his scarred abdomen. "The bad news is, the treatment is gross."

Recognizing a warning when he heard it Hank knew what was about to happen wasn't going to be pleasant. "Do I want to know what's wrong with him?"

"Only if you want a damn good way to keep yourself from eating for the next two days."

"I'm a cop." Putting his hands to his hips Hank stood his ground and all but dared her to tell him. "I can handle it."

"Okay..." Manually deactivating the artificial skin over Connor's torso Abby slid open the scarred panels of the plastimetal frame beneath to expose the deviant's artificial stomach to be examined. The elastic and vital biocomponent was a sickly purple hue instead of its healthier blue coloration, and it seemed to be slightly swollen as if internally aggravated. "There's been an unfortunate outbreak of a new type of infection in androids kin to tapeworms in humans."

"...Tapeworm?" That little revelation made Hank's blue eyes widen and his shoulders drop. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I am not. These tapeworms are more resistant to the usual methods of killing them off inside the human body, but they can still be extracted all the same."

"How in the fuck did he get a _tapeworm_?!"

"The Thirium-based food being sold at restaurants that were once entirely based around human food seem to be getting undercooked. The chefs need more training in properly preparing the Thirium without worrying about burning it." Slipping on a pair of purple latex gloves, a paper mask and a plastic shield over her eyes Abby made sure Connor was fully in stasis mode, and then removed the artificial stomach from the metal coupling inside of Connor's torso. "And since the Thirium-based food is combined with organic food to ensure easier breakdown over time, it's actually possible for parasitic tapeworm eggs to thrive inside improperly prepared food."

Suddenly feeling guilty for Connor being sick Hank crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight about on his feet. "...Yesterday he tried a burger for the first time."

"He's not the only one."

"Ah, shit... Great." Dragging his left hand over his bearded chin Hank began to regret letting Gary get away with his less than ideal food preparation standards over the years. "I gotta' be the asshole and tell Gary he's making his deviant customers sick."

"Better sick than dead!"

"...Have deviants died?"

"No, but they've come close." Using a pair of metal forceps and a bright flashlight Abby managed to locate a single small but very offensive tapeworm hiding out in the base of Connor's artificial stomach. "These tapeworms actually developed a taste for cobalt based Thirium instead of iron enriched blood, and absolutely _love_ the stuff. These guys grow fast, too."

"Uh, do I want to look away?"

"Do you want to eat ever again?"

"That's a 'yes'." Turning around Hank closed his eyes and tried to not imagine the sight of Abby pulling a long and pale blue tapeworm out of the stomach, then promptly sealed it in a glass jar to be examined later. The sound of the metal forceps 'clinking' against the glass container told Hank that the offensive parasite had been removed from Connor's stomach with needing to watch. "...Is it over?"

"Yeah, the worm is gone. I just need to check and make sure it was just the one worm."

"Do I want to know how they reproduce?"

"Through eggs and larva. Nothing new."

"Gross..."

"This is a very new and fascinating species of worm and the first organic infection confirmed inside inorganic lifeforms. The worst of the infected... Hold up." Locating another worm that was smaller than the first Abby removed it just as easily as the first, and sealed it away. She then made sure to flush out the entire stomach to ensure there were no larvae or eggs left behind. "As I was saying, the worst of the infected had to have their artificial stomach's entirely replaced, and needed to be admitted for overnight transfusions. Connor just needs to have his stomach cleaned and sterilized, and a smaller replenishment of Thirium to recover."

"Wait, the worst cases resulted in an entire stomach _replacement_?"

"Yeah. These tapeworms LOVE Thirium and will embed themselves inside the artificial stomach, then burrow through to attach directly to Thirium lines to keep feeding and growing."

"I didn't even see the worms and I still want to throw-up."

"I don't blame you. The sight of parasites being removed from any living body still gets to me." Using orange incrassation compound to flush out the affected artificial stomach, then using decontaminating chrism to ensure that any small holes in the stomach would heal without complication, Abby drained out the stomach and returned it to Connor's abdomen with no problem. "There. Once his Thirium is back up you can take him home to rest."

"And his fever?"

"Once his Thirium begins to rise his core temperature will drop."

"Good." Turning back around Hank looked at the purple stomach slowly turning blue as the damage was mended and the lost Thirium flow began to return to the affected biocomponent without being siphoned off by the invasive parasites. "And those worms?"

"They will be examined and dissected so we can figure out how they've adapted to Thirium, can survive on such a strong chemical and how we can prevent them from infecting other deviants in the future."

"And all of the sick deviants got sick from the same place?"

"Yeah. The one thing that connects everyone together is that one particular meal at the single food stand."

"Shit." Thinking about the previous day's events something unusual stuck out in Hank's mind. "But, Connor was feeling weird before he had his lunch."

Closing up Connor's abdomen Abby glanced at Hank over her left shoulder as she spoke. "Downing Thirium really fast and feeling uncommonly hungry?"

"Yeah, you got it."

"Side effect of the last update for those who got the new upgrades." Reactivating the artificial skin over Connor's abdomen Abby pulled his t-shirt back down, then pressed her palm over his forehead to monitor his temperature. "A massive update needs a massive amount of power, and thus, a massive amount of Thirium in return."

"Two different problems and two different causes. What a weird-ass day..."

"I'll give him three pints of Thirium to get his reserve up to a far more stable number, then he can drink the rest of what he needs later on. His stomach is going to be sore for a while, so chilled Thirium will be best."

"Right. Just, uh, could you not tell Connor that it was the food stand that got him sick? He already gives me shit about from eating there, and I don't want him to have any more ammunition to use against me."

"No promises." Grinning warmly Abby checked the line in Connor's arm and prepared to hang another pouch to help his reserve increase. "If he asks about what happened I have to tell him the truth."

Already looking defeat Hank sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Figures..."

* * *

Taking advantage of his time off Lucas drove out to the house in his new truck in hope of having Hank's assistance in working on the vehicle, and so he could see his brother in a discreet manner. Seeing the Oldsmobile in the driveway was a relief as it meant everyone had the day off, and the house was occupied. Parking alongside the car Lucas turned off the engine and walked up to the front door of the house to knock before entering. Hearing Hank's voice responding through the door telling him to enter was all Lucas needed before he turned the doorknob slowly and pushed the door open.

Getting met by Sumo right at the front door Lucas rubbed the Saint Bernard's ears and stepped into the livingroom to visit his family.

"Hello, Sumo." Glancing at the couch Lucas saw Connor laying over the length of the furniture with an ice pack pressed over his stomach, and Hank leaning over the back of the furniture watching over the sick deviant carefully. "...Is something wrong?"

"Connor got sick with a friggin' creepy tapeworm thingy." Hank stated o' so eloquently as he watched Connor's L.E.D. cycling in a slow blue color. "He's already been treated and will make a full recovery, but his stomach's still hurting."

"Curious. I knew androids were being stricken with an unusual malady of late, but I didn't know it involved... a parasite."

"Neither did we. Abby filled us in and cleaned up his stomach."

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, actually." Standing up straight Hank gave Lucas a thoughtful glance. "Stay here with him so I can run out to the store and pick up a few items. I don't like ordering shit and having drones drop it off all the time. Feels weird..."

"I can do that. I was hoping you'd be able to take a look at my new truck, but I don't mind staying here with Connor instead."

"Cool. We'll work on your truck later after Connor's on the mend." Passing by Lucas to get out through the front door Hank patted Lucas's shoulder, then held out his hand in a 'gimme' motion. "Let me drive your truck to the store so I can get a feel for it, and I'll top off your gas for you."

"That's acceptable." Handing over the truck keys Lucas waited for Hank leave the house before he sat down on the coffee table beside the couch to watch over his big ill brother. "Do you need anything?"

"...No." Connor still sounded so exhausted. "Just stay close by, I don't want to be alone."

"I won't go far. How do you feel?"

"Embarrassed."

"You're not the only one to get sick from a parasite, brother. There's no reason to be embarrassed."

"My scanner should've been able to detect any and all foreign contamination within anything Thirium-based, and yet it didn't. You and I should never be affected by such an infection."

"As the most advanced android ever created I can also state that I should've seen the car coming before you were struck, and that I should've been aware of the assaults taking place in the precinct and stopped them, or noticed that Saxon was mentally unsound. We're advanced but we're not perfect."

"...Maybe."

"In two weeks Tina will be returning to your precinct. She's made a full recovery and she's in good spirits."

"Good." Readjusting the ice pack over his stomach Connor gave Lucas a somber stare. "She didn't deserve to endure that."

"Neither did you." Biting his tongue Lucas didn't push the conversation and instead let Connor take the lead.

"...I need to be punished for my crime."

"I believe it's safe to say your own guilt is punishing you far worse than any law ever could."

Sighing Connor blinked slowly and watched as Sumo came over to the coffee table to sit down beside Lucas. Lightly petting Sumo's ears Connor thought about what Lucas said and compared it to what Hank had told him the other night. "...Hank thinks the same thing. He asked when my punishment would be enough."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't know. And I still don't."

"You've been through enough. You don't need to be punished for anything. Those three men were truly diabolical, and even though you crossed a personal line in order to make the world aware of it, they ended up revealing their true colors out of cowardice. Your actions also led to the investigation of the mayor who was just as corrupt and dangerous."

"The ends don't justify the means. It never will."

"You're right. And since you're aware of your actions having consequences means you're a good person down inside, and you just did one bad thing. Please don't believe your one misdeed is the definition of who you are, and what you believe in."

"I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it."

"Connor, are you familiar with survivor's guilt?"

"Yes, I'm aware of it. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm worried you're suffering from that very condition." Putting his right hand on Connor's left shoulder Lucas explained his reasoning in calm and understanding tone. "You survived the Raid on Jericho, were reactivated after being shot dead by Markus, and you escaped CyberLife Tower after having to face off with your final counterpart all in one night. You've been shot, stabbed, hit by a car, threatened and... You've been through so much in such a small amount of time."

A single tear rolled down Connor's cheek and disappeared into the couch cushion beneath his head.

"It's okay to live your life. You don't have to feel guilty because you can live while others died."

"...Lucas, the other night Hank offered to adopt me as his son and I... I turned the offer down."

"You... But, why? You and Hank are very good friends and you-"

"Because I shouldn't be his only surviving son! I shouldn't... Why do I get to survive so much and live on, while Cole; an innocent child who didn't even have the chance to live, has to die? He was killed because of another driver losing control of his car, because of a doctor choosing to get high and couldn't perform the lifesaving operation, and because an android who wasn't programmed to handle any patients with that level of internal trauma all failed him. It's not fair!"

Lucas's heart sank like a stone as he realized that the depth of Connor's pain went to an entirely new level. Neither deviant had ever met Cole but they knew how much he was loved and how much his death had affected Hank. The insecurity Connor felt when it came to how he could possibly be seen as a replacement suddenly made everything else make sense.

Connor's original model was destroyed and the current Connor simply replaced the original. During the mission to the CyberLife Tower Connor alone had to face off with the final replacement that had been activated by CyberLife in a last ditch attempt to stop the Revolution, and in the end Connor had to kill him. Soon after Connor discovered Lucas, yet another replacement android, and found a way to let Lucas be his own person rather than just a carbon copy of who Connor already was. Being taken in by Hank as a son after Hank already lost his firstborn son must've triggered a new sense of guilt.

"...I can't imagine how you feel at the moment, but I can offer you this as consideration."

Glancing up at Lucas silently Connor waited to hear his advice."

"Families can have more than one child. Families can have children that are many years apart in age. Families can have children that a blend of step siblings. Families can have children that are biological, fostered _and_ adopted." Speaking softly Lucas explained everything perfectly. "You shouldn't feel guilty over something that happened before you even existed."

"It's not right... Cole was a little boy and died in his father's arms because other people made mistakes. Skye lost a child before it was even born because it was unhealthy and there's was nothing- It's not fair that so many innocent people suffer while the guilty can walk the streets without consequences."

"And that's why Hank, you and I are detectives. We're protecting the innocent from the guilty because no one else can."

"It won't revive the dead."

"No, it won't. But it'll help make life more bearable for those who are still with us. You must see that the reason Hank is still a detective is because he wants to keep doing the right thing and protect innocent people from the same pain he has already survived. That's why you chose to resume your own career as a detective, too. I can feel it."

"...What if I was wrong? What if I-"

"Stop doubting yourself, please. I trust you with my life, as does Hank. The way you showed only concern for Tina after you were both stabbed, and risked your own future to protect Skye is proof that you're a dedicated protector. We can trust you, and you need to learn how to trust yourself."

"How?"

"That's... I believe that's something only you can find out for yourself. You being in pain won't stop others from feeling it, too. Just don't give up on yourself, and stop trying to punish yourself."

Relaxing into the couch cushions Connor nodded his head a little and closed his eyes. "...I'll try."

"Thank you, brother." Patting the couch cushions beside Connor in an inviting manner Lucas made sure Sumo cuddled up with Connor so his brother wasn't ever going to be alone. "Lay still and rest. I'm going to check over your Thirium in the kitchen and then I'm going to make dinner for everyone. Aaron swore me to secrecy, but he taught me a few cooking techniques I believe will be beneficial to everyone."

Falling silent on the couch Connor wrapped his arms around Sumo's neck and pulled in the massive dog for a supportive hug. "...I need to find a way to make peace with what I've done. I'm not sure how but I have to find a way for my family's sake."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: *"You bet your sweet ass I am." & "You shouldn't assume someone can't understand what you're saying." - used Google translate, so yeah, grain of salt with the accuracy of these translations!
> 
> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Androids are being affected by the human equivalent of a tapeworm. Could be a virus that is causing their biocomponents to over process/burn up their thirium reserves, leaving them with low energy that can lead to death. Not matter how much thirium they consume, it doesn't raise their energy levels by much. Connor becomes infected by this bug but thinks he's just sick with the flu when it's way worse.


	64. Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter!

The summer slowly faded into fall and the changing leaves accompanied the steadily cooling air. While the usual cases at the precinct weren't nearly as high profile or interesting as the investigation into Perkins or the mayor, but neither Connor or Hank were going to complain about a lighter caseload. Still under probation and being watched closely by Captain Fowler every second that he was clocked-in, had left Connor feeling untrustworthy and almost lethargic. Hank on the other hand didn't give a damn that Connor was in trouble and was just glad to finally be caught up with all of his cases and paperwork. The two detectives still trusted each other and that's all that matters.

Clocking-out of the precinct at their usual six o'clock time the two detectives took the same route from the precinct back to the house, and decided to enjoy the quiet night watching the Gears on television. While the car idled at a red light Connor noticed frantic movement from the corner of his eye through the side window, and rolled the window to listen to the commotion more closely.

"What's up?" Hank took notice of the hectic energy as well and leaned around Connor to see and hear more clearly. There were four people standing outside and apartment complex, and pointing at a window above or using their phones to record something that couldn't be seen from the street. "Is there a fight going on?"

"...Apparently there is a domestic disturbance in the apartment above us."

"Ah, fuck. All right." Grabbing the radio from atop the dashboard Hank called it in and motioned for Connor to go ahead and take the lead on the situation at hand.

Exiting the car Connor showed his badge to the group and was met by a woman walking her dog, while the other three continued to record the audio of the fight on their phones. "I'm detective Connor Wolf. What's going on?"

"He's hitting her again!"

"He..." Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to red in worry as he asked for more details from the woman. "He who?"

"His name is Oscar, I don't know the last name. His wife's name is Enid."

Hearing a strong slap and a woman scream made Connor rush toward the front door of the apartment complex and forced it open. "Which apartment?"

"They live in 4-E! Please hurry!"

Rushing through the front lobby Connor bypassed the elevator and rushed up the stairwell to the fourth floor, and raced down the corridor to the correct apartment. Standing before the door to 4-E Connor was about to pound on the door to announce his presence, but another hard slap and a threat to kill the woman from behind the door made Connor quickly change his mind.

Pulling the gun from the holster around his back Connor planted a solid kick on the door just below the doorknob and broke down the door easily. "FREEZE! Detroit Police!"

The couple in the apartment froze as ordered and the man, Oscar, stared at Connor with wide, crazy eyes as he held a large kitchen knife in his right hand in a threatening way. Wearing dirty clothes and covered in grime Oscar was either a mechanic or worked in a factory, and as such was very strong. What was the most disturbing detail about the man was the glaring and rapidly pulsing red L.E.D. in his right temple.

Not expecting to see a deviant assaulting a human Connor momentarily froze at the sight.

The woman, Enid, was laying on the floor in tears and cowering at the deviant towering over her. She was wearing a torn up pair of jeans and t-shirt after being assaulted, and was already showing the fresh bruises near her older bruises that were still healing. Trying to use her hands to pull herself away from the abusive man Enid sniffled and begged Connor to help her as blood dripped from her nose and lip. "...M-Make him stop!"

Snapping back to the situation at hand Connor aimed his gun at Oscar and barked another order as he put himself between Oscar and Enid who was still cowering on the floor. "DROP THE KNIFE! DROP IT NOW!"

"YOU HEARD HIM!" Hank's own voice boomed through the kicked down door as he too aimed his own drawn gun at the dangerous man. "Drop it!"

Never blinking the deviant held out the knife at his side and then dropped it on the floor with an audible clatter. "...The bitch deserved it."

"Shut the fuck up!" Lowering his gun Hank pulled his handcuffs from the back of his belt and grabbed onto Oscar's wrists one at a time, and then twisted the deviant's arms to make him turn around. Securing both arms behind Oscar's back Hank pressed the deviant up against the far wall to hold him in place until patrol came by to pick him up. "You're under arrest for assault, battery, attempted murder and who knows what else, yet..."

Connor holstered his gun and crouched down beside Enid. Moving slowly and gently Connor scanned over her body to ensure she didn't suffer a skull, neck or spinal injury, then scooped her up into his arms. Carrying her out of the apartment Connor could hear the angry deviant still in the apartment shouting insults and threats at Enid while she cried and wrapped her arms around Connor's neck to hold onto him for dear life.

"An ambulance is on the way." Connor whispered as he carried Enid to safety. "You'll be okay."

"...Th-Thank you."

"May I ask what happened?" Entering the elevator Connor pressed the button for the first floor and tightened his grip around Enid's body.

"...H-He didn't use to be like this. I swear!"

"It's okay, don't apologize or think you owe me any explanation for being struck. I just want to know what started the fight."

"O-Oscar was t-terminated as a m-mechanic today." Enid's stutter was the result of her trauma and fear. Holding onto Connor tightly as he carried her out of the parted elevator doors and outside the apartment building Enid tried to look away from the four people still gathered outside the apartment to act as witnesses to the assault. "I-I-I told him to k-keep looking for work, a-and he thought I-I was mocking him."

"Mocking him?"

"H-He's very self c-conscious."

The ambulance arrived and came to a stop along the sidewalk behind the Oldsmobile where Hank already parked. Connor carried Enid over to the back of the ambulance and placed her down on the gurney in the back to be treated by the paramedics, and to get her out of sight of the curious onlookers.

"Enid, how long have you and Oscar been together?"

"...Six months."

"Are you married?"

"...No. H-He said being m-married to a h-h-human would bring t-too much unwanted attention."

"Okay. And when was the first time he hit you?"

"...I-I don't know."

"Enid, please be honest. We can't help you unless we know how violent things have become and how long it's been happening." As the patrol car raced to the scene and parked behind the ambulance Connor lowered his voice to a whisper to help Enid avoid any sense of embarrassment. "When did it start?"

Bowing her head in shame as the paramedics dabbed the blood away from her blackening eye and swollen lip Enid replied honestly. "...Two months ago."

"Two months, okay. What caused him to lash out the first time?"

"...H-He was called a p-plastic freak by a customer. I-I told him to i-ignore it and he..." She closed her eyes in shame. "H-He slapped me!"

"Did you tell anyone?"

"...No. He apologized a-and promised t-to never hit me again."

"Enid. How many times has he hit you?"

Breaking down in deep sobs Enid told the whole truth as the paramedics tended to her wounds. "...I lost count! He hits me almost every night!"

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

"Because he's a deviant!" Taking in choking breaths Enid wiped away her tears as she tried to lock eyes with Connor. "H-He'll be locked away forever!"

"No, he'll get the help he needs. If his temper is the result of a glitch it can be corrected, if it's the result of his deviancy he can get therapy."

"B-But he's..." Noticing the blue L.E.D. in Connor's temple Enid realized Connor was a deviant too. "You're a deviant."

"I am."

"So... You'll h-help him?"

"Yes. He won't be forgotten and he will be helped. You just need to tell the police everything that's happened so they know how to help to the best of their ability. Okay?"

"...Yes, okay."

"Thank you. You'll be taken to the hospital and checked over, then an officer will take your statement at the hospital. If you need any further help," pulling a slightly bent but still legible personal card from the small storage compartment behind his badge Connor passed it over to Enid to take. "just call me."

"...Thank you." Reading over the name on the card Enid held it close to her chest. "Connor."

Nodding respectfully at the woman Connor stepped away from the ambulance and left her in the care of the paramedics. Turning around Connor watched as Chris and another officer escorted Oscar out of the apartment complex in cuffs, and led him and over to their squad car to be taken to the precinct and questioned.

Trudging over to the Oldsmobile Connor opened up the passenger side door and sat down in his seat with a heavy drop. What he had just seen was something he had never expected to see. A deviant abusing a human in a domestic relationship.

"Chris and the new guy, Portland, are going to take care of Oscar." Hank stated as returned to the car and opened up the driver's side door. "And it looks like you got his wife taken care of."

"...They're not married."

"Oh, well, his girlfriend then."

"...Right." Pulling his door shut Connor fastened his seatbelt and leaned back in his seat. Watching the patrol car with Oscar taking off down the street left Connor feeling somehow hollow. "...That was the first domestic call I've handled."

"Sorry, kid. It happens." Turning the engine over Hank pulled the Oldsmobile back onto the street to finally return home. "I hope this is your first and last domestic call, but... Yeah. The odds of that are pretty damn slim."

"...I wasn't expecting to see a deviant striking a human."

Hank let out a small sigh as he returned to the red light they had been previously idling at and knew a tough discussion was about to happen. Hearing the lilt of disappointment in Connor's voice struck a chord with Hank on a very deep level. "The hardest part about being a detective is responding to a call that holds a mirror up to ourselves in the process."

"Huh?" Turning to face Hank as the senior detective pulled the car through the now green light Connor's brow knit with confusion. "A reflection?"

"Yeah. Like... I've seen how fucked up people can get on alcohol and how it changes them from the worst, but it didn't stop me from drinking." Admitting to his own ugly revelations was the best way to reach Connor on a personal level. "You're a deviant who hurt humans, and you just saw a deviant hurting another human tonight. You saw it from a _different perspective_ and now it's really messing with your head."

"You're right." Turning away from Hank to peer through the windshield Connor felt an odd pressure in his chest as the drive back to the house continued on without further interruption. "It is."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"...I think so. It's just very disturbing to see how intimidating it is when a human is overpowered by a deviant. When I..." Trailing off for a moment Connor took in a calming breath and collected his thoughts before continuing on. "I could see the fear in the eyes of the three men when I performed my act of revenge against them, but I couldn't see myself in the process."

"You never saw it from their perspective and now it's warping your personal view of empathy. Right?"

"Yes. How could I do something so cruel and horrible? I-"

"Connor, stop." Putting his right hand on Connor's left shoulder Hank grounded the deviant quickly. "We both know you regret what you did, but you hanging onto that regret and kicking yourself in the ass isn't going to change anything. You're a good person who did one bad thing. It's over and you're aware of how bleak and fucked up revenge can be. Just remind yourself to never do it again and keep moving forward."

"Hank, could you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"...If I ever contemplate revenge on another person, or ever speak of hatred toward another person, please stop me from doing anything foolish or anything that I'll regret."

"You got it."

"And if I ever show signs of becoming a heartless machine again, I need you to promise to kill-"

"NO." Stopping Connor before he had the chance to finish his sentence Hank refused to do such a deed under any circumstances. "No fuckin' way! That's where I draw the damn line!"

"But-"

"Connor, you've deviated three times now! The first was on Jericho, the second time was on the rooftop before the Revolution, and the third time is when I got sick and you were worried I was going to die right there on the kitchen floor. I will never kill you under any circumstances, and even if you do somehow revert to being a machine again, I will never stop trying to save you and bring you back. That's a promise I will make right here. I will NEVER give up on you."

The passion in Hank's promise made the strange pressure in Connor's chest turn a comforting warmth within seconds. "...Thank you, Hank. I mean it."

"You're welcome. Now, let's change the subject away from violence and death." Glad to have gotten through Connor's head so quickly Hank jumped at the chance to get away from such bleak topics of discussion. "We get enough of that shit during the day, and not nearly enough pay to handle it all."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Connor and Hank stumble upon a domestic abuse between a android/human couple; the human is the one being abused and is afraid to say anything or thinks they deserve it. Connor realizes that androids can be just as abusive/destructive as humans


	65. Insomnia

Laying on his bed with his hands neatly folded over his chest Connor stared up at the blank ceiling above him and watched the late night hour tick away slowly to a new dawn. Despite his numerous attempts to activate his rest mode to get some sleep for the night Connor just couldn't seem to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. Watching as one in the morning turned into two, Connor sighed and sat upright in his bed with frustration. Dragging his right hand through his messy locks of hair Connor looked over at his aquarium and noticed that Baron seemed to be asleep, as far as he could tell when it came to the sleep patterns of fish, and knew that Hank and Sumo were both asleep elsewhere in the house.

Moving slowly and quietly Connor swung his legs over the edge of his bed, stood up and walked over to his closed door to step outside of the bedroom for a moment. Creeping down the hallway with his blue L.E.D. creating a soft cyan ambience throughout the darkened space Connor entered the livingroom, and eyed the dozens of books lining the bookshelf. Having read all Hank's books at least twice Connor didn't have much interest in the known stories and decided to instead watching television in hope the white noise would be enough to help him block out his intrusive thoughts and finally enter rest mode.

Cybernetically Connor turned on the television and lowered the volume to nearly mute as his superior hearing would allow him to hear whatever was being broadcast without accidentally waking Hank up in the process. Choosing to lay down on his left side over the length of the couch Connor stretched out and began cybernetically checking through the channels in search of something soothing, or even boring, to help him to fall asleep.

The news broadcast was on repeat from the previous evening and didn't contain any information that Connor didn't already know. The impending trials of Perkins and the mayor were going to begin soon, but Connor had no interest in either case. He already knew that both men were guilty and had no stake in the case as anyone with even a shred of decency would make sure the men were locked up for the remainder of their lives.

"Humans are so dramatic at times."

Cycling through the channels one at a time Connor settled on a movie channel that was playing an old, cheesy sci-fi film from the 1960's. The film was being mocked by a man and two robots, and Connor found the concept to be as interesting as it was illogical. Appreciating the humor and irony of the situation Connor tried to close his eyes and merely listen to the commentary about the film, but his mind was still racing with so many confusing thoughts and feelings that the simple process of rest was being overridden.

The movie came to an end and soon another cheesy movie followed, this time in the theme of a Western. Unable to focus entirely on the movie, unable to sleep and unable to do anything but think, Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow and he nearly jumped out of his artificial skin when Hank's strong hand suddenly clamped down on his right shoulder.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Hank apologized sincerely as he took back his hand and stared at Connor from over the back of the couch. "Didn't mean to scare ya'."

"...It's all right." Sitting upright on the couch Connor became aware of the new time and noted that he had been awake all night long. With his L.E.D. now back into its standard blue coloration Connor regained his composure and his voice steadied. "I didn't hear you walk down the hallway."

"I didn't expect to see you laying on the couch. How long have you been up?"

There was no point in denying how long he had been awake and as such Connor replied honestly. "Since yesterday morning."

"You didn't sleep _at all_?"

"...No."

"I think you should stay home today and try to rest. I don't want to deal with a sleep deprived deviant all day."

"I'll be fine. Unlike humans androids don't suffer ill effects from poor rest."

"Uh-huh, then why rest in the first place if it's not that important?"

"Rest is used to restore our energy an recharge our power cell. I can go a full week without rest, remember?"

"You shouldn't do that though. Sleeping once a week can't be good for you on a mental level."

"Maybe."

"Well, since we're still on desk duty until something important happens I guess it'll be fine." Standing up and stepping away from the back of the couch Hank made his way into the kitchen to prepare himself a modest breakfast. As he set foot inside the side room Sumo grumbled and followed after Hank after he finally jumped down from the bed at the end of the hallway, and came in search of his own breakfast. "Just don't act grumpy or sleep deprived around me. I might smack ya' if you get too lippy."

Somewhat insulted by the request Connor watched as Sumo slowly plodded into the kitchen, then rose to his feet to join the senior detective in the kitchen as well. "I assure you that I won't be 'grumpy'."

* * *

The precinct was thankfully quiet all morning long and there were no additional cases that needed immediate attention. The usual complaints of illegal parking, loud noises and trespassing had come in and had already been sorted through, but with Perkins and the mayor still under a magnifying glass the other cases were far less interesting to those stuck on desk duty. While the only two members of the deviant division sat at their respective desks and went about their assigned tasks Hank watched Connor's somewhat sluggish movements due to being fatigued, and did his best to not stare at the deviant's glassy eyes. It wasn't the first time Hank's worked with an exhausted partner, but it was the first time he's had to work with an exhausted deviant.

Connor hovered his hands over his keyboard as he manually typed up his report, then suddenly froze mid sentence. The blue L.E.D. in his right temple shifted to yellow and his eyes focused on the entrance to the bullpen with an intense gaze. A small commotion had formed when Tina herself finally returned to the precinct for the first time in over a month since she and Connor had been attacked in the interview room. She was currently being swarmed with her friends and colleagues welcoming her back to work, and she seemed to be in good spirits.

Tensing up at the sight of the returned officer Connor felt his heart race and a strange sense of dread creep up his spine. He had spoken to Tina only once after the incident and that had been through 'face time' while they were both recovering from their injuries. Connor couldn't bring himself to speak to Tina directly or visit her during her recovery and now he felt guilt. Whenever he thought about Tina he saw the wounded officer laying on the floor and covered in her own blood and immediately felt sick every time.

Discreetly Connor rose from his desk and disappeared down the corridor on the opposite side of the commotion in the bullpen to stand outside the backdoor for a moment. Feeling his heart racing and his hands shaking the deviant realized he was beginning to suffer from a form of an anxiety attack. Taking in a deep breath to try to calm himself down Connor sat down on the curb just outside the building, and slumped forward to lean over his knees and bow his head down.

"...I don't understand why I'm so shaken by Tina's return. This is a good thing, so why does it feel bad?"

Giving himself ten minutes to calm down and breathe Connor stood back up, smoothed out his white dress shirt and returned to the precinct through the backdoor in the same way he had left. During his absence everyone had gone back to their desks and Tina was sitting across from Gavin at her own desk with a smile on her face. She had been given a vase of colorful flowers courtesy of the bullpen as a 'welcome back' gift, and she was just thrilled with the gesture.

Slipping into the breakroom Connor stood beside the counter and stared at the coffee maker as if expecting it to say or do something if he watched it long enough. Crossing his arms over his chest the deviant struggle to sort through his intense thoughts and emotions. Being stricken with a sudden bout of insomnia leaving his power reserve lower than average wasn't helping Connor through his current mental and emotional break, and he was beginning to feel the pressure.

"Connor?"

Jumping at the sound of Tina's voice as she approached him from behind Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow, and his posture stiffened to a painful degree of perfection. "...Tina, hello."

"Hey, uh, you okay?"

"...I'm fine." Refusing to turn and look Tina in the eyes Connor feigned preparing a cup of coffee for Hank to explain why he was loitering in the breakroom. Pulling down a clean mug from the cupboard Connor poured in a single serving of the coffee into the mug and stirred in some sugar. "I didn't know you were coming back today. I'm glad you're doing well."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I see you've made a full recovery long before I did."

"...A benefit of being an android is being able to heal faster."

"I know I already thanked you for saving me, but I have to do it again." Watching as Connor slowly stirred the mug of coffee with the long metal spoon Tina walked up to the counter and put her hand to Connor's arm as she spoke to him in a soft voice. "Thank you."

"...No thanks are necessary. I'm just relieved that you're okay."

"Connor, look at me."

Feeling his jaw tic Connor's hand dropped from the spoon and went right for the quarter in his pocket. Clutching at the coin like a lifeline Connor forced himself to turn and lock eyes with Tina as she had requested. His soulful brown eyes were still glassy from fatigue but were now glistening with a mixture of emotions that he was struggling to understand, let alone control. Glancing at the faint scar on the left side of Tina's neck Connor swore he saw the blood seeping from that wound despite having long since healed.

"I am okay." Tina reiterated in a soft tone as she gave him a kind smile and made sure he could see the kindness in her own warm brown eyes. "You're okay, too. It's over and we lived."

"...I know."

"Then why are you acting like you're somehow responsible for what I went through? You saved my life. You scared off the Saxon creep because you kept your promise to meet me in the interview room. I..." Speaking of the incident was hard but not impossible. "It's fuzzy, but I also remember you trying to hold my hand when were both, well... You know."

"Yes. I know."

"You don't have to be ashamed because that psycho got the drop on both of us. Hell, I don't even mind us not meeting up during our recoveries. To be honest, that might've been for the best."

That following remark caught Connor off guard. "...Can I ask why?"

"My mom would've begged you to marry me, and when you would've said 'no', then my sister would've begged for you to marry her instead!"

Recognizing the humor in the statement Connor's posture relaxed a little and the intense gleam in his soulful brown eyes began to soften.

"You're a good man, Connor. I have no idea what's going on inside your head or your heart right now, but if you think you're bad in any way because of a single moment in time, you're wrong!"

The way Tina spoke sweetly and sincerely was enough to lower the guard Connor had put around his heart. Nodding a little the shaken deviant didn't resist when Tina wrapped her arms around him to give him a warm a hug. Bowing his head down a little since the height difference was quite noticeable between the two officers, Connor reciprocated the hug and swore he felt the persistent ache in his heart finally begin to lessen.

"...Thank you, Tina."

* * *

The quiet morning turned to afternoon and everyone had continued to go about their business as usual. While Gavin stayed in the bullpen to handle the delicate investigation into Perkins and make sure every little detail was perfect in the case, Tina went out on patrol with rookie officer Gardener to show her the ropes. Ben was slumped over his desk looking entirely defeated as he poured himself over the investigation into the mayor's activities, and by all account it looked like he was about to announce to everyone he was going to retire from the precinct early just to get out of handling the case entirely.

Hank was sipping at the coffee Connor had unexpectedly prepared for him earlier and took notice of Chris arriving at the precinct to clock-in with a big yawn gracing his face. Shaking his head a little Hank recognized the telltale signs of a father tending to a baby all night long, and gave Chris a sympathetic look as the tired younger officer plopped down at his own desk a few feet away.

"Damian keeping ya' up all night?"

"Not all night, just _most_ of the night and all morning long." Chris used his ;eft hand to cover another yawn and gave Hank a fatigued stare. "Can't imagine it won't be any easier when number two comes along."

"Shit, you and Julia are having another kid?"

"Yeah... It wasn't exactly planned, but it's welcome all the same. Maybe it'll be a girl."

"Well, congrats. When's the next 'little-Miller' due?"

"We just found out, but Julia has a hunch we'll be welcoming the baby in March."

"Spring time. Much better than trying to drive to the hospital in the winter."

"Tell me about it!"

Connor overheard the comment and instantly thought about Skye. Her child would've been born in February and Connor couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like to have been an adoptive father for a child in need. The grim thought of the loss and pain that they had gone through made his shoulders slump where he sat.

"I think I'll start stocking up on diapers now." Joking a little as a proud smirk appeared on his face Chris's mood perked up quickly. "I can never have enough diapers at the house."

"You can stock up now," Hank remarked as he sipped at his coffee again. "and pick up a box every damn time you leave the house, but it'll still somehow never be enough. Be sure to grab a bunch of extra bottles, too. You never know when you'll have the time to wash the dishes and it's just easier to have clean bottles just falling out of the cupboard instead of scrambling to get one cleaned up."

"That's good advice."

Tuning out the conversation Connor resumed typing on his keyboard and nearly jumped for the third time that day when he heard Captain Fowler's voice calling out to him from the doorway of his private office.

"Connor, I need a minute of your time."

With his soulful brown eyes dulling Connor rose from his desk and walked over to the office to speak with his commanding officer as ordered. Closing the glass door behind himself Connor didn't react when Captain Fowler activated the frost over the glass walls to ensure no one could see into the private space, and sat down in the vacant chair across from his Captain to await the seasoned detective's request.

"I've been watching you, Connor." Speaking with authority and patience in his words Captain Fowler leaned back in his chair and dragged his left hand over his chin in deep thought. "I must say, from what I've seen and from what I've read, I'm impressed."

"...Sir?" Having handled no serious or high profile cases made the comment seem very out of place and unwarranted.

"You've been entirely professional, you've handled every damn case that's come your way with utmost care, you never dismissed a mild complaint as a personal inconvenience, and you even handled that domestic while off the clock in a proper fashion." Dropping his hand Captain Fowler gave the deviant even further praise where Connor didn't deem it necessary. "You've also been calm, composed and even-tempered. All the marks of a damn good detective."

Unsure of what Captain Fowler was trying to say or do Connor just held his silence where he sat.

"Since the time I've put you on probation I told you I'd be watching your every move, and from what I've seen you don't need to be watched at all. You made a mistake, admitted your crime to me and have been nothing but honest and devoted save for that one indiscretion. By all account you're in the clear."

"...I'm no longer on probation?"

"That's right, but don't think I won't be keeping my eye on your work and checking for any slip-ups."

"...I understand."

"You know, for someone who just got let off the hook you're acting like I just told you to pack up your desk and go home. What gives?"

"...It's nothing, sir." There was just too much to be explained and Connor had no idea where to begin. "I am relieved to be cleared and no longer on probation. Thank you."

"Don't lie to me, Connor. You're not very good at it and I know when my officers are in a bad place."

"...It's complicated."

"What isn't? Are you having issues with Hank?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Not wanting to risk any further problems Connor protected his partner where appropriate. "I'm just trying to not make any more poor judgment calls or do anything else that will disappoint people."

"Oh, I see. I didn't mean to shake your confidence."

"You didn't. It's been something I've been struggling with for a long time, even before I was put on probation."

"Need to take a vacation and clear your head?"

"No, sir." Speaking as honestly as he could Connor reassured his Captain that he wasn't in need of any time off or special attention. "I just need something to concentrate on. I'll be fine."

"All right. Finish your current caseload and tomorrow I'll have a new assignment for you out in the field. You're dismissed."

Standing up from the chair Connor again smoothed out his white dress shirt to remain as presentable as possible and left the office. As he opened the door the frost over the glass vanished and everything seemed as routine as ever. Before Hank even had the chance to ask Connor what that meeting was about Connor cybernetically sent Hank a text on his phone to answer the question with far more discretion.

"Well... That's good news." Reading over the text quickly Hank placed the phone back down on the desk to his right and gave Connor an odd look. "But you look like you were just told something bad. Need to talk about it?"

"I'm fine. I just need to focus on my work."

Understanding that drive to keep your thoughts focused one way so they don't go elsewhere Hank let the matter drop, and changed the subject. "Right. Feel like getting something for lunch today, or do you just want to sit in the car and chill?"

"I'm not hungry, nor do I need any additional Thirium."

"So that's a 'Yes, I want to sit in the car in chill'."

"...Yes. That is correct." Blushing a pale blue Connor realized his answer was unnecessarily uninformative. "I should have said so more clearly."

"It's fine, kid. You got a lot on your mind as of late."

Appreciative of Hank's understanding Connor fell back into silence, and somehow felt as if he were being watched even closer despite having his probation revoked. Not wanting to screw anything up or make Captain Fowler ever doubt his skills as a detective, Connor honed all of his processor power into sifting through his cases and keeping to himself.

* * *

As word of Perkins and the mayor's upcoming trials circulated through the city the deviant community became unsettled and tense. Every single deviant knew the name of Richard Perkins, and speaking said name left a foul taste on their tongues. Wanting to see the man who was solely responsible for the deaths of thousands, potentially hundreds of thousands, of their people being punished for his heinous acts was a desire that connected even the most reclusive deviant to one another.

The mayor hadn't exactly been a friend to the deviants, and knowing that one of the mayor's former bodyguards was willing to kill North and Connor out of his own prejudice wasn't helpful. Knowing that the mayor also didn't seem to be at all worried about Marcus when their meeting was interrupted by a would-be assassin wasn't comforting, either.

Wanting to keep ahead of any potential problems the four deviant leaders all gathered into the tower's private office to have a quick meeting regarding the cases at hand, and of how things should be discussed in the tower. Sitting together on the two white leather sofas the four empathetic leaders were open and honest regarding their own feelings revolving around the odd situations taking place.

"We need to keep things civil." Straight and to the point Markus explained his feelings succinctly. "We all know how loathsome Perkins is, and we know what he did to our people. The authorities are handling him and he's going to be charged with the attempted murder of a police officer on top of the acts of genocide. He will NOT escape."

Simon shook his head doubtfully as he contemplated how much power and influence Perkins had with the F.B.I. before being fired. "He used his authority to try to get his son's crimes dismissed, and I know he will try to cower behind his allies. We can't just assume that everything is under control."

Speaking up herself North sided with Markus on the situation. "If that asshole was going to get away with his crimes then we wouldn't even know about the case happening whatsoever. His F.B.I. cronies would've swept everything under the rug weeks ago."

Squeezing Simon's hand Josh tried to reassure his dearest friend as much as he could. "They're right. If Perkins was going to sneak away we never would've heard about this case, let alone be watching it on the news around the clock."

"The same goes for Nero." Markus knew the mayor better than anyone in the room and he knew that the sleazeball had his own powerful connections. "Those three men who went to the police gave him up and a bunch of witnesses and victims have come forward. We need to stay here and let the authorities handle the cases without anyone interfering."

"How do we know that those three men were really criminals?" Simon argued as he shot Markus a skeptical glance. "They could be plants by the F.B.I. to act as a distraction tactic from Perkins, so everyone is watching the mayor instead."

North took a deep breath and released it slowly as she faced her own traumatic experience. "We know that those three men are criminals because they're the ones who assaulted me and the other deviants in the forest. They are undoubtedly guilty and need to be punished, too."

Falling humbly silent Simon dropped the matter and visibly shrunk in size.

"Both of these cases are revolving around deviants being victims," she stated in a terse tone. "but we won't let them see us as such. We'll stand up, hold our heads high and not act savagely like the humans do. We won't try to start fights or protests to try and sway public opinion. We won't need to. The evidence will speak for itself, and only if these obviously guilty men are released will we take action. NOT before."

Proud of North's confidence Markus readily sided with her opinion as well. "We need to be peaceful. If anyone tries to rile up a group of protesters or rioters we need to put a stop to it immediately. We'll only speak out if, for whatever reason, these two cases get dismissed. We demand justice, but we won't earn justice through political upheaval by crooked politicians trying to save face or gain favor by pandering to us. Understood?"

The three other leaders all agreed to the conditions and swore to be figures of peace.

"Okay then. We need to go and speak with our people directly. Again, diffuse hostile situations and remain civil." Feeling North's hand wrap around his hand Markus gave her fingers a gentle squeeze as he stood by his decision. "We'll get through this moment in deviant history together and peacefully."

* * *

As the day came to an end Connor laid over the couch and stared blankly at the ceiling overhead just as he had done the night before in his own bedroom. Tired but restless, the deviant's eyes glazed over and his body went lax over the length of the furniture. Tucking his right arm under his head Connor became fascinated by the imperfections in the ceiling's surface as his thoughts raced against his will. Rubbing his right hand absentmindedly along Sumo's back as the massive dog laid on the floor between the couch and the coffee table Connor fell into an odd lull of nothingness.

From the kitchen doorway Hank watched as the deviant struggled to properly relax and wanted to do something to help him. Connor had helped him out dozens of times already in the past when he wasn't feeling right, and Hank wanted to return the favor. Falling back onto his old tricks of feeling better and drifting off to sleep Hank walked down the hallway and into the bathroom to retrieve the hot water bottle from under the sink and fill it up.

Using heating pads and pillows always helped when he had a backache or a case of insomnia, so Hank figured it might do the same for Connor. Returning to the livingroom with the hot water bottle in hand Hank walked around the side of the couch and placed the warm compress against Connor's chest.

"What is-" Staring at the offered item curiously Connor didn't understand what was happening. "...What're you doing?"

"I'm going to help you fall asleep. You need to rest properly."

"But I-"

"Shut up and let me help you."

"...Okay."

Holding on to the hot water bottle Connor was unsure of what was happening and only listened to the sound of Hank opening up the hallway closet just a few feet away. Not moving when the senior detective placed the large white fluffy pillow down under his head, then draped the navy blue blanket over his body, Connor tried to figure out what Hank was up to.

"...I don't understand this."

"It's called getting comfortable." Explaining the situation Hank made sure Connor was totally covered then pat the couch cushions near Connor's legs to get Sumo to hop up and cuddle more directly. "You're lucky you don't have to worry about getting up to piss. Nothing's worse than getting comfortable, or having a pet fall asleep on you, only to have to get up to take a leak."

"Hank? Why do I have a hot water bottle?"

"Relax, it's going to help you sleep."

"...How?"

"You're going to lay there nice and warm against a soft pillow, under a blanket and with Sumo beside you, and I'm going to find another lame movie for you to fall asleep to. AND I'm going to make you lay there until you drift off."

"But I-"

"Shut up and stop thinking about work for a while."

"I can't help it." Glancing down at himself Connor tried to get up but Hank's strong hand on his right shoulder stopped him mid motion. "Hank, please?"

"Nope. Sleep. If you don't get some sleep tonight I'm calling you off work tomorrow."

"No! I need to-"

"You need to _sleep_! You need to take care of yourself first, and other people second."

Falling back against the pillow Connor let out a frustrated sigh but he stayed down.

"You're the only person I know who would treat a moment of relaxation as a form of punishment."

"I need to prove that I can still be trusted at the precinct. Tomorrow Captain Fowler is going to give us a new assignment, and if I call off-"

"All right, all right... Just get some sleep and we'll worry about work tomorrow."

"I've been trying to sleep, but it's not working."

"Stop thinking."

"I-"

"Stop." Lifting up his free hand in a halting motion Hank silenced Connor with the simple gesture. "Close your eyes, clear your mind and only listen to the inane dialogue of poorly written characters in a movie that should've never even been made. That'll put you right out."

"...Have you gone through this before?"

"Yup. That's one of the many problems of being a detective."

"And this helps?"

"Yup." Repeating the affirmation Hank was determined to get Connor to get some rest. "Back before I started drinking I used this trick all the time. Of course, I had Barbara and Cole to cuddle with, not just Sumo. But I imagine Sumo's big enough to make up for two humans."

"Are you..." The kind gestures weren't unexpected, but they did feel unusually paternal. "Worried about me?"

"Of course I'm worried about you. You're exhausted, overwhelmed and going through a rough patch. I want you to feel better and get some rest."

"What is a 'rough patch'?"

"You know. You've been through a lot of stressful shit lately and you're just feeling emotionally overwhelmed." Sitting down on the coffee table Hank gave Connor an almost studious stare as he tried to reach out the deviant. "Want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about?"

"Don't think I didn't see you disappear for a hot-minute when Tina arrived, or the look in your eyes when Chris mention he was having another kid."

Sinking down against the pillow Connor turned his head away from Hank to stare at the wall behind the senior detective.

"It's okay to be a little freaked to see a colleague after you both went through something that fucked up. And it's okay to be confused, sad, maybe even a little jealous, when someone's going to go through something you feel deprived of."

Mortified that Hank had seen his reactions Connor tried again to get up to flee but Hank was too quick and managed to grab his shoulder again.

"Hey, it's okay."

"...I shouldn't have run off from Tina."

"Kid, it happens. You're not the first cop to get a little wary of being around the person they nearly died alongside of. And as for Chris..."

"Please!" Feeling anxious again Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow and Sumo whimpered in empathetic response. "I don't want to talk about that!"

"Okay, okay... Sorry, I won't bring it up again."

"Thank you."

"When you do want to talk, I'll listen. Until then please lay here and try to sleep. Okay?"

"...Okay, I'll try."

"Good. I'll stay out here and watch the lame-ass movie with you so you're not alone."

Nodding in approval Connor didn't budge after Hank patted his shoulder in approval, then rose from the coffee table. Watching from the corner of his eye as Hank dropped into the recliner beside couch Connor's yellow L.E.D. returned to blue and he laid back again. Rubbing at Sumo's ears lightly Connor noticed that he was feeling a little more relaxed now that he wasn't alone, and that he knew Hank was aware of his current frazzled mindset.

"Let's see..." Hank located the same channel Connor had been watching earlier, and turned on the movie just in time to catch it from the beginning. "I know this one! It's one of the many, MANY movies where they took something small and made it giant. Leeches, spiders, teenagers, gila monster, rabbits... At least these cheesy movies are consistent, huh, kid?"

"I suppose so."

"Lights, off!" In a loud voice Hank commanded the cybernetic controls to keep the house as dark as possible to ensure it would be easier for Connor to fall asleep. "Volume too high?"

"It's fine."

"Cool." Kicking his feet up Hank settled in to watch the movie as well. "And Connor?"

Glancing up at Hank awkwardly from where he was laying Connor made eye contact with the senior detective. "Yes?"

"You _will_ get through this weird shit, and you _will_ find a reason to be happy. Just don't give up."

Readjusting his head against the pillow Connor returned to his original position, closed his eyes and tried to relax as much as possible while forgetting about the world for a few minutes. "...I'll try that, too."

_**-next chapter-** _


	66. Trials and Tribulations

The fateful day of Richard Perkins trial was finally at hand. The courthouse was packed with witnesses, reporters and photographers who were being barred or cleared by responding police officials as they did their best to contain the madness swarming outside the building. Such a controversial case had gathered a mass of people who were all for the man being held accountable for his actions to the most severe punishment of the law available, and disturbingly enough there was an equally large mass of people who believed that Perkins was not only innocent, but that the deviants he slaughtered were never alive. As expected two such conflicting groups of people standing outside the singular secured location brought about a heavy tension that put every citizen on guard.

Unable to go to the courthouse due to their personal nature in the case Connor and Hank sat at their desks in the bullpen, and stared at one of the four large televisions mounted high up on the walls surrounding the bullpen to keep up to speed on what was happening downtown. The blonde news anchor standing before the courthouse was talking to a colleague inside the courthouse standing just out the doors of the courtroom, but the details being given were sparse and uninformative.

"To be a fly on the wall right now..." Hank lamented as he shifted his weight in his creaking chair to get more comfortable. "Normally, I'm not one for gossip, but I want to hear anything about what's happening right now."

Offering a modest solution Connor sat at his own desk and watched the television with an unblinking gaze. "I could ask for the deviant stenographer in the courtroom for an update if you'd like."

"How do you know the stenographer is a deviant?"

"All stenographers are deviant." Giving Hank a focused stare Connor explained things in an almost casual sense. "It's far more effective and reliable to have deviants with flawless memories and dexterity recording the trials, as opposed to humans who can make mistakes or mishear important details."

"Makes sense to me."

The reporter outside the courthouse confirmed that the trial was about to begin and that the channel would show a live broadcast of the trial from beginning to end. It seemed like every interested eye in the city was watching the trial one way or another. Hopefully the intense interest of the case would keep crime to an absolute minimum, but there was no guarantee of anything in the crazy city.

Patting his left palm atop his desk twice Hank looked over at Captain Fowler's office and could see the seasoned detective also watching the television through the transparent walls of his office. "You know what? Fuck it." Standing up from his chair Hank walked into the breakroom, rummaged through one of the cupboards and found a bag of instant popcorn. "Moments like this require junk food."

Connor noted that Hank was making himself an impromptu snack, and refrained from informing the senior detective that the lightly buttered popcorn was actually far healthier compared to his other choice snacks back at the house. As he returned his focus to the television screen Connor took notice of someone he had never seen before making their way into the bullpen after accepting a visitor's clearance pass from the receptionist desk, and began watching him instead.

Eyeing the man Connor's database told him that the man, who was now sixty-two years of age, was of great importance and that he was a semi-celebrity in some circles of the world. Slim in build and of a rather tall at six foot two inches in height, the man had a faint scar running vertically along his right cheek, and his previously dark brown hair had lightened and had a generous amount of gray streaks running through the aged locks. The man's blue eyes were alert yet fatigued from a long life of hectic work, and sweeping over the bullpen as if looking for someone in particular.

It didn't take long for the man to notice Connor sitting at his desk, and made a beeline right to the deviant in a completely docile manner. "Hello." The man's accent had a slight Bostonian lilt that made his voice stand out. "I'm looking for Sergeant Connor Wolf."

"That is me." Standing upright from his chair Connor politely extended his right hand to shake with the visitor. "May I ask who you are?"

"Oh, right." Pulling his badge out of his back pocket the man showed his credentials and introduced himself properly. "I'm F.B.I. Director Norman Jayden. I'm here because of the trial of former agent Richard Perkins, and I was hoping to speak with the deviant who ensured his sorry ass was fired and locked up."

The revelation made Connor's blue L.E.D. turn to yellow. "...I see."

"Hey, I'm on your side." Offering a kind smirk Norman slipped his badge back into his pocket and happily shook Connor's hand before the deviant lowered his grip back to his side. "The prick deserved it."

"...Norman Jayden." The L.E.D. in Connor's right temple cycled through a trifecta of colors for a moment before returning to a calm blue. "You're the agent who led the infamous 'Origami Killer' case in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania in October of 2011."

"That's right. That case was the last one I worked in the field before I was promoted, and happily worked on cases from the safety of my desk."

The smell of freshly popped popcorn accompanied Hank as he exited the breakroom and carried the opened bag of steaming popcorn back into the bullpen. He took one look at Norman, popped some of the popcorn into his mouth, and then looked at Connor. "Who's your friend, kid?"

"This if F.B.I. Director Norman Jayden."

"Wait..." Turning his attention back to the older agent Hank eyed him curiously. "Why do I know that name?"

"Not to brag or anything," Norman replied with a slight grin. "but did you ever read up on the 'Origami Killer' when you were in the police academy?"

"Nope. I read about it as it happened in the news just after I graduated."

"Close enough."

"So, what brings you by? Tell me you're not going to try to kiss our asses and let that Perkins cocksucker go with only a slap on the wrist."

"That's a given. I'm actually here to ensure he's burned alive before the city." Tilting his head a little Norman gave Connor a simple nod. "Metaphorically of course."

"...Of course."

"Can we speak in private for a moment?"

Hank put his popcorn down on his desk and gave Ben a silent warning when he noticed the other detective eyeing the snack hungrily. "Sure. The interview rooms are all vacant."

Walking behind Hank and beside Norman as the senior detective led the way, Connor was grateful that Hank chose interview room 'B' instead of 'A'. As the trio entered the room Connor locked the sliding door behind them and stood with his back to the door as if needing to stand guard.

"So..." Norman began rather casually as he pulled back a chair and readily sat down as if he had been eager to get off his feet for a while. "You're the deviant that finally showed the world how arrogant, dangerous and insufferable Perkins really is. Kudos!"

"...I suppose that's accurate." Unsure of the visit and wary of anybody representing the F.B.I., Connor answered in short and logical sentences.

"It's not a secret that Perkins is a reckless bastard. I think Washington sent him off to Detroit last year to try to get him out of their hair, and were expecting him to just write up a report about the deviant situation as nothing more than a bunch of paranoid and angry people freaking out over a glitch. Turns out we were wrong and underestimated the severity of the situation. For that, I'm sorry."

Stunned by the apology Connor was unsure of how to respond. "...Sorry?"

"We didn't give the situation last year the full attention it deserved. We sent the wrong person to lead the investigation and now... Well, everyone around him is paying an unfair price."

Hank was just as mistrustful as Connor was and he wanted to press Norman for more details. "You flew all the way out here from Washington D.C. just to apologize to Connor for what that prick did last year, and then you're going to go to the courthouse and ream him publicly. Is that right?"

"Essentially, yeah." Norman was impressively empathetic and laidback for someone who worked within the F.B.I., and it was very unusual to experience. "I'm less than three years from retirement, and I'd like to leave with a clear conscience."

The desire to rid oneself of guilt was something Connor could wholly relate to. "...I understand."

"To ensure that Perkins is as efficiently dragged through the mud and sodomized by lady justice, I just want to get a few more details from the deviant who set this crazy case into motion. Do you mind?"

"...No, I can talk."

Norman watched as Connor sat down in the chair across from himself, Hank sitting down beside the deviant, and could tell that Connor was far from the 'hostile', 'unpredictable', 'malicious' or 'deranged' deviant that Perkins tried to paint him as in the official report to the F.B.I. from the year prior. "Your name is Connor, and since you deviated you legally took on the surname of 'Wolf', correct?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"Got a middle name?"

"No. I just use 'J' as a means of filling in the blank."

"Just like Harry S. Truman. No middle name, just a middle initial." Pulling his phone from his black jacket pocket Norman placed it down on the table, set up an app and pressed 'record' to take take Connor's statement in its full honesty. "Remember, this is entirely elective. If you don't want to talk anymore just let me know and I'll be on my way."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. The Raid, the night of the Revolution and every other encounter you had with Perkins prior to him trying to run you down."

An hour of heartbreaking details were given to Norman as Connor forced himself to recount every painful detail of the night of the Raid. Speaking about that night, the story of CyberLife's influence being left out for the sake of keeping the full focus on Perkins, had left Connor feeling vulnerable and even shaking. Making sure to include Perkins's lackluster performance at the Stratford Broadcast Tower as well - detailing how Perkins's own men failed to detect the deviant who allowed the sabotage and broadcast of the tower was still in the tower's kitchenette, of how the deviant assaulted and nearly killed Connor under their very noses, and of how Connor was the one responsible for stopping the deviant before he had the chance to hurt anyone else. During that dire moment Perkins was nowhere to be seen.

"Bastard..." Finishing his notes Norman gave Connor a truly apologetic look as he listened to the deviant's every word. "That tool had the nerve to say he was checking out the crime scene on the rooftop at the time of the incident, but from your statement and from us looking into the tower's security footage, we can confirm that he was down in the lobby barking orders at the receptionists like they were a part of his team."

Having finished his statement Connor looked like a child sitting in the principal's office and waited for another response. "...What's going to happen now?"

"I'm going to send this back to my team in Washington," Norman stated in a professional and calm demeanor. "they'll use it as the stepping stone to begin charging Perkins with genocide during the trial, and then we'll watch him crash and burn." Sensing the tension radiating from Connor's person Norman tried to ease the deviant's conscience. "Hey, don't feel responsible for whatever happens to Perkins. Shitty people get themselves fired, and criminals get themselves arrested. You didn't do anything wrong."

"...Yes, I'm aware."

"Uh, you know..." Norman sent a quick text on his phone and sent the recorded interview to his team in Washington, then returned his focus on Connor. "I'd like to chat with you a little more if you don't mind. It's not about the case or anything, I just want to know a little more about the deviants directly. It's hard to get a solid read on someone, let alone an entire community, if you're just reading what the news and magazines gossip about."

"That would be... fine. I can talk."

Picking up on Connor's hesitation Hank patted Connor's shoulder and gave him a rather unusual order. "You worked your ass off handling that counterfeit Thirium ring last week, so go take an extended break and show Norman here the city. At least the places that won't get him killed."

"But I-"

"Need to take a break." Cutting off the deviant Hank shook Connor's shoulder and emphasized his point. "Go on. Nothing's gonna' happen anyway because of the trial. And if something does pop up I'll text ya'."

Norman waited for Connor to agree and slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket. "This is one-hundred percent an honest, one detective to another, type of discussion. No case, no evidence and no catches. I just want to know what the deviant community is all about so I can make sure the F.B.I. develops a proper division before I retire."

Deciding that it'd be best for his people if he were to agree to the discussion Connor nodded once and rose from his chair. "Very well. We can talk."

"Thanks. Much appreciated."

* * *

September had greeted the city with a chilly breeze that was a welcomed change after the intense summer heatwave nearly smothered the city for almost four consecutive months. Despite Connor volunteering to pay the fare for an autonomous cab to take them around the city, Norman insisted on walking as he wanted the chance to experience Detroit rather than just see it. Walking side by side toward Hart Plaza on the chilly day Connor showed Norman to the very epicenter of the Revolution, and of where the recycling camps had been set-up by Perkins to exterminate deviants without mercy or true just cause.

Standing inside the plaza along the Detroit River the two detectives stared out over the watery border dividing the United States of America from Canada, and eyed the beautiful skyline in the distance. While Canada hadn't reversed their stance on barring immigration of deviants entering the country, they had shown mercy to those who fled to the country during the Revolution and granted them sanctuary until they could have arrangements made for them back in Detroit.

"So, this is where everything went down." Norman sighed as looked out at Canada and then turned back to face the plaza behind him. The small sculptures and peaceful atmosphere was a stark contrast to what had happened on that fateful night. "I wonder, how many deviants made it over the border after everything went to hell?"

Connor stared out over the water and thought about his final conversation with Kara in the church just prior to being shot by Markus. He still felt guilty for chasing her from the hotel and risking her and Alice's lives when they crossed the busy highway to escape him. "...I know of at least one who tried to make it across the border. I hope she did it, I hope she's safe."

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"...No. Just someone I realized deserved the chance to live without fear. She was risking her own life to protect a little girl, and I almost ruined it for her."

"A ***** human girl?"

"Yes." Standing beside the protective railing overlooking the water Connor closed his eyes and felt a strange welling of guilt fill his heart. "The girl's father was physically abusing her. The deviant was bought as the house's caretaker. She deviated and fled with the little girl in order to save her life, and my original assignment was to stop deviants. I'm glad I failed..."

"Androids willingly taking care of humans and protecting them. Funny."

The lack of reaction to Connor's admission of hunting deviants left him feeling perplexed. "...Funny?"

"Yeah." Leaning his back against the metal railing behind him Norman gave Connor an admittedly ashamed look. "A lot of the humans, especially the rich and entitled, are convinced androids only protect humans because they're following orders. That's why they hate and fear deviants so much. A deviated android, one who can think for themself, isn't going to protect a human who is abusing them. They're going to fight back."

"...A victim fighting back against a bully takes away the bully's power."

"That's right. Hard to believe it's the tactics we learn from grade school that are often the most insightful."

"I wouldn't know. I never went to school."

"Sorry about that. You just seem so human, I forgot I was talking to a deviant."

"No apologies are necessary." Taking in Norman's appearance a second time Connor noticed the same nose and jawline as a familiar officer, and did a deeper look into his background. Norman was unmarried but seemed to have a long term partner named Desmond, and has two children to his name. A daughter and a son born in 2013, two years after the successful closure of the 'Origami Killer' case. "...May I ask you a question?"

"Go for it. I've been asking you questions all morning long, it's only fair you ask a few in return."

"...It's about Noreen."

"Oooh." Laughing a little Norman flashed Connor a smug smile. "Should've known you've met the pride of life."

"I have. She's actually partnered up with my brother at the Eastern Precinct."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes. It's a long story, but he is the only 'RK-900' in existence. His name is Lucas."

"Lucas Wolf?"

"No. Blake."

That particular last name made Norman wince for a moment. "Oof."

"Is that a problem?"

"I had to work alongside a hotheaded Lieutenant by the name of Carter Blake when I worked on the 'Origami Killer' case, and we did NOT get along."

"That is unfortunate."

"Yeah, well, what's done is done. Anyway, what did you want to know about Noreen?"

"I was just wondering about her parentage and family in general."

"Her mother and I were very good friends and we both wanted families to be proud of. Problem is I'm gay, and it's just a pain in the ass to deal with adoption, or even surrogacy, or that kind of stuff, so..."

"You slept with your friend to be parents without any romantic interests whatsoever?"

"You got it. Lo and behold, she ended up with beautiful twins. Noreen and her brother Jermaine." Speaking of his children prompted Norman to pull his wallet from his pocket and show Connor a worn-out, but still perfectly visible photograph of Noreen and Jermaine as infants shortly after they were born. "I knew I'd never experience another day of sorrow with those two in my life."

Dropping his eyes away from the photograph Connor's jaw ticked and his right hand went for the quarter in his pocket. As he began dancing the coin over the back of his knuckles Connor listened to Norman as he went on to talk about his family.

"Their mother and I, while good friends, simply weren't drawn to each other romantically." Walking away from the plaza Norman watched a police drone fly by overhead, and head toward the courthouse just a few blocks away. "We raised them together until they were out of diapers, then took turns having the kids over at our own places so we could spend equal time bringing them up. Noreen was always daddy's girl, and Jermaine became a bit of a mama's boy; but I have a great relationship with both of them. I'm so proud of my children."

"...They don't share your surname."

"No. That was a decision on my part since, you know, high profile name of authority can create a lot of enemies. I didn't want to possibly risk their lives because someone might try to take revenge against me by hurting them. When Noreen said she was going to enter the police academy I was so proud of her, but also terrified. Now that I know she's kicking ass and taking names in her own way I know I have nothing to fear beyond the usual worries that come from being a father."

The delicate subject made Connor's L.E.D. flash from blue to yellow for a moment. "...I wouldn't know about that, either."

"Man, I am just being a bit of downer with you. I'm sorry again."

"It's okay. You can't possibly know these things beforehand." Taking notice of the scar on Norman's face Connor wanted to ask about it, presuming it to be from an injury sustained when he physically fought against Scott Shelby, the 'Origami Killer' himself, but refrained from doing so. "You stated that you're here to ensure that Perkins receives the maximum punishment and doesn't elude the law. Is that actually a risk?"

"Anything's a risk when it comes to the law." Holding up his left hand Norman tried to block out the brightening afternoon sun as they walked away from the plaza and toward downtown. "Since the mayor is also being held accountable for his misdeeds I just decided that my presence would be enough to keep people from trying anything shady to get either man off the hook. Hard to cheat when the teacher's looking over your shoulder."

"...That's appreciated."

"For what it's worth, even if he hadn't try to kill you with his car, Perkins still would've been put on trial before the end of the year."

Stopping the coin mid dance Connor tilted his head a little in curiosity as he and Norman reached the next block and stepped further away from the chaotic courthouse just a few blocks behind them. "The F.B.I. was already building a case against him?"

"Yeah. The idiot was already greatly disliked for his attitude problem and sloppy work, so we were working on a solid case to get him out and keep him from trying to fight back. When he tried to cover up his son's crimes that was the breaking point. We started moving faster and we managed to get his ass fired. We had no idea he'd come back to Detroit and try to take out his anger on you, though."

"...He was actually aiming to kill my brother and not me, but I understand your point."

"I read about that case. I read that a detective Lucas Blake had taken the lead, I didn't know he was your brother until you just mentioned it. Anyway," walking alongside Connor without a single worry Norman lowered his hand as they passed through a shady spot under increasingly orange trees. "it turns out Perkins sent his kid to school in this city because he figured he had enough sway with all the cops that he could give his son a free pass through everything. He was wrong."

"Clearly."

"After his son was expelled, sent to prison and had his life ruined, we fired Perkins for his gross attempted abuse of power. He tried to argue that we would've done the same thing for our kids, blah, blah, blah... Then when we showed him all the other stuff we had stacked against he had a bit of temper tantrum and went home. The last I heard of him while he was back in D.C., his wife was filing for divorce, and she had put their house up for sale."

"You lost track of Perkins?"

"He knew how to disappear for a while, not forever. I think that's why he chose to drive his own car instead of using a rental for his attempted homicide." Stepping back into the sunlight Norman shielded his eyes again and Connor redirected him toward a new area of the city to explore. "Arrogance kept him in Detroit because, again, he figured he had some pull with the cops and could hide in plain sight."

"Perkins seemingly forgot that the very people he sought to exterminate still live in this city and know his face. He couldn't hide for long."

"And in the end he threw his ass into the fire while trying to cower and hide. Like I said, he was a terrible agent."

"Director Jayden, I've noti-"

"Norman, please. Just call me Norman."

"Norman, then." Connor continued his original train of thought while he escorted the director through the city. "I've noticed you seem to have some sensitivity to the light. Do you require any protective eye-wear?"

"Oh, no. This is, uh... How about we find a place to sit and chat for a moment?" Giving Connor a sheepish glance Norman stopped walking and waited for Connor to respond. "Know of any place to get a quick bite to eat?"

Actively avoiding the 'Chicken Feed' food stand for numerous reasons Connor located a nearby diner that offered meals to humans and deviants alike. "Yes, it's just two blocks West of our location."

"Perfect. You lead and I'll buy."

* * *

Sitting at his desk Hank continued to snack on his popcorn as he watched the trial live on the television with a hypnotic stare. Having caved in and given Ben a share of the popcorn Hank stared at the screen and tried to withhold the smirk of seeing the smug bastard known as Richard Perkins sitting next to his budget level, court appointed defense attorney, with no support behind him whatsoever. After Perkins had been dismissed by the F.B.I. and had a damning amount of evidence stacked against him brought to light, it was just a matter of time before the coldhearted and disgraced agent was sent to prison for the rest of his miserable life.

Too focused on the case to get any lunch Hank was more than happy to let the popcorn placate his hunger for now. Finishing off the remaining popcorn from the bottom of the bag Hank dropped the now empty bag in the trash can beneath his desk, then wiped off the buttery grease onto his jeans.

"Try using a napkin sometime, Hank." Captain Fowler appeared behind the senior detective, then sat down in Connor's vacated chair as he too resumed watching the trial on the television against the wall. "Or wipe your hands off on those ugly-ass shirts you insist on wearing."

"Didn't realize you were demoted to the 'fashion police'. My condolences, Jeffrey."

Ignoring the retort Captain Fowler quickly took notice of the curiously absent deviant detective. "Where's Connor?"

"Out."

"I can see that. Where did he _go_?"

"Don't know."

"Why are you always so damn difficult?"

"For kicks."

"What about that F.B.I. director? Did he ever show up and ask his questions?"

"Norman was here earlier. He's with Connor."

"Do I dare ask why?"

"He wanted to know about deviants and Connor decided to entertain the question. Relax, Connor isn't going to do anything to fuck up the trial." Smiling as the prosecution brought forth their first piece of evidence against Perkins the senior detective felt a smug sense of satisfaction fall over him. "Not that there's really anything that could derail the trial whatsoever."

"I know that, I just preferring knowing where my officers are _more_." Leaning back in the chair Captain Fowler sighed and noted the time on the bottom right corner of the television's screen. "If I order in a pizza will you split the bill?"

"Sure. Hey, Ben?" Glancing at the third detective sitting at his own desk a few feet away Hank checked in with him as well. "Want in a on a pizza?"

"When have I ever said 'no' to pizza?" He too had finished off the popcorn and was ready for lunch. "Put down an extra order of garlic knots and I'll be sure the delivery kid is tipped handsomely."

"Deal."

* * *

Sitting in a booth in the back of the small diner Connor stared at the small order of Thirium-based french fries with a strange trepidation while Norman enjoyed his club sandwich ravenously. While he didn't necessarily have any appetite as his Thirium reserve wasn't low Connor didn't want to look too out of place. As he stirred a fry through a small puddle of blue tinted ketchup Connor cybernetically tapped into the news broadcast regarding the trial and listened to the other patrons of the diner gossiping about the same subject.

Norman was watching the time closely on his phone but otherwise seemed entirely relaxed. Finishing off his lunch he leaned back in the booth's seat and studied Connor's face closely. He knew when an officer was preoccupied with an assignment and he knew when an officer needed a quick distraction.

"You were asking about my eyes earlier." Speaking up almost matter-of-factly Norman watched as Connor's brown eyes focused on his face. "Are you familiar with a rather outdated technology known as A.R.I.?"

"Yes. The Added Reality Interface. It had been used in training programs regarding risky scenarios without actually putting the trainees in danger. It was also the basic program used in the forensics software that Lucas and I can use when performing investigations in the field, and it allows us to perform realtime forensic analyses."

"Do you know it was discontinued in training programs?"

"Yes. The technology was known to have addictive tendencies on the humans who were exposed to such artificial realities for a prolonged period of time. Those who became addicted suffered from intense headaches, nausea and fever as if in withdrawal from a narcotic." Sitting back in his seat Connor noted the after effects of such an affliction and of its subsequent treatment. "Those who became affected by the A.R.I. used a potent drug known as Triptocaine to combat the symptoms of withdrawal from the A.R.I., however Triptocaine was equally addictive and destructive with far more severe side effects of its own withdrawal. Namely hallucinations, nose bleeds, tachycardia, anxiety, vision disturbances and even death in the most severe cases."

"Right. I was once an addict."

The confession made Connor's blue L.E.D. flash in yellow as he watched Norman sip at his coffee. "...Oh."

"It's okay, I'm clean now. Having kids really gets your priorities straight and helps you get your head out of your ass."

Noticing the lack of a wedding ring on Norman's left ring finger Connor asked about the partner his personnel file had indicated. "Aside from your children, do you have any other family?"

"I'm an only child, both of my parents are gone, and my boyfriend was the second father to my twins."

"...Was? You never married?"

"No. We thought about it dozens of times, but we both lived such hectic and dangerous lives that we were convinced if we went through with it and got married that one of us would die. Turns out that was untrue and he passed away anyway. Seven months ago..."

The signs of mourning were clear in Norman's eyes and Connor backed off. "Now it's my turn to apologize to you for bringing up a sore subject."

"It's all right. Desmond was with me for fifteen wonderful years. The damn stomach cancer made the last two years less adventurous, but we never stopped loving one another." Finishing his coffee Norman pointed to his own eyes and let out a soft sigh. "He's the one who encouraged me to save my eyesight through lasik surgery after the addiction threatened to leave me blind. I should wear sunglasses, but since that's how A.R.I. was used I want nothing to do with glasses ever again."

"Interesting."

"Very. I had no idea the very technology that helped me crack the case of the 'Origami Killer' was aldo used in special designs of androids who are now working in the same field. Glad to see it's still got some good uses."

"Minus the addictions, I believe the A.R.I. software still has promise."

"Do androids suffer from addictions?"

"Fortunately, no. We do not."

"Glad you guys get to skip over one of the uglier problems that humans suffer from. It's too bad you guys can't evade guilt, either."

The highly specific remark caught Connor momentarily off guard. "...Pardon?"

"I can see it in your eyes that this case is making you rethink everything you did and everything you said. You feel like you're somehow responsible for what your people suffered through because of Perkins, don't you?"

Slouching his shoulders Connor admitted that Norman was right about what he was going through. "...I guess I do."

"Well, don't! The people who sent Perkins to Detroit and never took the deviant uprising and Revolution seriously are responsible for what happened that night. Whatever you may or may not have done that night, forgive yourself. You won't be able to help anyone if you keep blaming yourself for crimes you didn't commit."

"I've been told that many times, but it's difficult to let that kind of self resentment go."

"Difficult, but not impossible. Forgive yourself and move on, it's the best thing you can do for yourself and the people in your life. I'm speaking from experience here, so you know it's good advice." Checking the time on his phone Norman motioned toward the door and stood up from the booth. "I'm going to go pay the bill. Think you can get me a cab?"

"Yes, of course. Do you wish to return to the precinct?"

"Actually, I need to go to the courthouse. I'm schedules to testify against Perkins in an hour and I don't want to be late."

"That won't be a problem." Almost eager to ensure Norman got to the courthouse on time Connor also left the booth and began cybernetically hailing the cab as requested. "I'll meet you outside."

* * *

The trial reached its final recess for the day and the entire city was left on edge. Having seen Norman testifying against the disgraced agent made every cop in the city excited, while those who doubted Perkins's guilt were having their skepticism steadily quashed. The trial would continue on the next day and everyone was waiting with bated breath for tomorrow morning. As expected the evening news continued to replay footage from the trial and highlight key points of interest for those who missed out on the original viewing.

Sitting side by side on the couch in the livingroom Hank reviewed the court images with a keen eye while Connor leaned back and danced his coin over the back of his hand. Contemplating the advice he had been given earlier that afternoon and comparing it to what he had been told numerous times already, Connor tried to think of a way to forgive himself and move on.

"Ha! Look at his face!" Pausing the broadcast Hank nudged Connor's side lightly and made sure the deviant was looking. "The way Perkins's face paled when Norman walked into the courtroom, man... You'd think the fucker just shit his pants!"

"...Director Jayden mentioned that he had been building a strong case against Perkins for months. I believe Perkins knows how dangerous Jayden can be when it comes to ensuring that dangerous people answer for their crimes."

"If only Norman could throw Perkins into a damn wood chipper like he did the 'Origami Killer'. THAT would be a sight to behold!"

"...And vile."

"It's okay to _imagine_ such acts of revenge, kid. We're not _plotting_ here."

"I'm aware."

"Ready to deal with the case again tomorrow?"

"I have little choice." Pocketing the coin Connor sat more upright and gave Hank a determined glance. "If I want to ensure my people have justice I need to be strong and stand by my personal choices and convictions, right?"

"Damn right. That's the right attitude." Patting Connor's shoulder in approval Hank resume playing out the footage to re-watch the first day of the trial with absolute glee. "Tomorrow we're going to see Perkins facing off with deviant witnesses, and it's going to be one hell of a show..."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In this series I kept Alice human since I think that "twist" with her really being an android was weak!
> 
> Also, the title is a total "Phoenix Wright" reference! :)


	67. Diehard Defense

The sound of the packed courthouse was still echoing in Connor's ears long after leaving the witness stand, and exiting from the house of justice. Having given his testimony after being summoned to the trial on the third day, and going into a heartbreaking amount of detail regarding the hit and run that nearly killed him - as well as the night of the Raid, Connor was left shaking and feeling like he just exposed the most vulnerable side of his heart to the entire world. Taking in a deep and calming breath as he returned to the park where he had been struck by the car Connor stood along the water, and listened to the city going about its business behind him. Unable to return to the precinct and unwilling to go home just yet, the empathetic deviant closed his eyes and crossed his arms defensively over his chest as he became lost inside of himself.

Despite wearing the gray blazer and matching gray vest to layer up and look more presentable during the trial, Connor still felt chilled by the cooling autumn air. September had just begun and yet it seemed the warmth from the passing summer had already disappeared entirely. The passing breeze caused the rogue lock of hair that hung down over Connor's left eye to dance about gently over his forehead, and with his arms pressed over his chest Connor was certain his black tie would've been jostled about in the breeze as well.

"...I did the right thing."

Whispering to himself as the setting sun transitioned day to night, Connor tried to ground himself in a more confident reality.

"I needed to tell the truth. I needed to face Perkins directly. I needed to let the world hear my words. It was the right thing to do."

"It's never easy facing the demons of your past." A familiar Bostonian accented voice spoke to Connor as he approached the lone deviant standing alongside the river. "But once you face that particular evil head-on you'll find a new strength you otherwise never thought you'd feel."

"Director Jayden." Turning to face the aged F.B.I. agent as his unexpected company joined him at the riverside Connor gave him a respectful nod. "You're still in Detroit."

"I am. And again, just call me Norman." Standing beside Connor in a supportive manner Norman looked out over the river and sighed. "I'm flying back to D.C. once the trial is over, and thanks to your testimony I have a good feeling that the final verdict will be delivered tomorrow."

"I'm just glad I was able to help the trial progress in the correct direction."

"You're still being too hard on yourself."

With a slight tilt of his head Connor acknowledged that statement in a polite manner. "...I've been informed of that very character flaw numerous times already."

"Then you know it must be true. There's nothing wrong with wanting to do everything as perfectly as possible, but perfection itself is unobtainable."

"Yes, you're right."

"I had to learn the hard way that relying on tools and trying to work on cases alone will only slow you down, and hold you back. In fact, I nearly killed myself because I was so determined to handle things by myself without trusting another person to help me."

"You're referring to an over reliance on the A.R.I. program and the addiction to Triptocaine."

"That's right. I was going through withdrawal problems during that damn case back in 2011, and it nearly got me killed a few times when the symptoms got too bad. I was lucky though. I managed to get to the warehouse where the 'Origami Killer's' would-be last victim was located just seconds after his father arrived, and I was able to protect them both from the killer. The killer himself wasn't so lucky..."

"I've researched the case shortly after you and I parted ways two days ago. The primary suspect had been the kidnapping victim's own father due to the precinct investigating the case feeling the pressure to identify and capture a serial killer. They nearly arrested an innocent man."

"Yeah, and his innocent son would've been left to die a horrible death."

"...I also noted that the victim had an older sibling that had been killed two years prior to the incident. That's what had apparently made the killer target the victim to begin with. He fit the killer's own demented criteria and need to watch a father succeed in saving his own child's life."

"Scott Shelby was a very sick man. He never got the help he needed, but now that he's dead he'll never hurt another living soul."

"And... You were the one who killed him." Turning to face Norman more directly Connor's blue L.E.D. cycled to yellow for a beat before returning to blue. "How did you... cope with such an action?"

"Booze helped for a while, but not enough to make it worth becoming an alcoholic on top of an addict." Astute and becoming more intuitive over the years Norman stopped relying so heavily on logic and began to trust his instincts more and more. "You've had to kill in order to survive, haven't you?"

The silence that followed the question answered everything.

"It's never easy when you have to make the decision to pull the trigger or not. Choosing one life over another seems cruel, and choosing to protect yourself rather than letting yourself die somehow seems selfish."

"Isn't it selfish to do anything that harms another for your own self benefit?"

"Only when you're _intentionally_ harming someone. Otherwise it's just making tough choices and surviving."

"...I see."

"Who'd you kill?"

Feeling his heart race as his blue L.E.D. flashed to red Connor was reluctant to answer such a dark question.

"I'm not looking to arrest you for anything, I just want to help you. It helps to talk to someone who's impartial and doesn't have any bias knowledge about you when it comes to shit like this. If you want to tell me I'll listen."

Letting out a soft sigh through his nose Connor nodded and told Norman of the confrontation with the guards in the CyberLife Tower resulting in two deaths, then the final confrontation with himself; with Connor number sixty, and of how he had to kill the dangerous android before he forced the entirety of the deviant race into execution and extinction. Although the three men survived their wounds Connor also admitted to his assaults of the three hunters in the forest as a means of truly clearing his conscience once and for all.

"Sounds like self defense to me." Norman was just as impartial and unaffected by the story as Hank had been. "You had to protect yourself from armed guards, and then you had to protect your people. As for the hunters... I mean, they did commit crimes and even more than you realized. Not saying I approve of your methods, but I understand why you did it."

"I've been told as such by the other people I've confided in, but it doesn't help with my guilt."

"That's because you care about other people." Norman was getting an expert read on Connor since the deviant's emotional responses were as normal and healthy as the average human. "You have nothing to feel guilty about, not anymore."

"I can understand that what I've done is forgivable, and I know that the people who know the truth don't think any less of me, yet I still struggle to forgive myself. I wish I knew why."

"You'll find that answer in time. Trust me, you'll find the strength to forgive yourself soon enough. Tomorrow's verdict will be historical and in the best way possible." Norman then stated seemingly out of nowhere. "You should head back to your home and get some rest."

"Yes, you're right. I'll be expected back at the courthouse as a witness, and I imagine I'll be asked to act as security as well."

"I already hailed a cab." Motioning to the autonomous taxi idling on the street just outside the park Norman began heading toward the cab he had mentioned. "I'll drop you off."

"I live several blocks from your hotel."

"It doesn't matter. Every cent I spend is coming from Uncle Sam's wallet, not mine."

Accepting the invitation Connor easily caught up to Norman and walked at his side to the street. "Very well."

Accompanying Norman out of the park Connor's heart began to lighten as he received further confirmation that he had no reason to feel guilty for what he had done. For reasons Connor couldn't explain, being told he was right by someone who barely knew him was entirely reaffirming, if not comforting. A truly abhorrent individual, Richard Perkins, was going to be charged with his crimes and those he had harmed would finally get their justice.

He had done the right thing.

* * *

The following morning was hectic as the courthouse became readily packed with witnesses and police officials as the whole city, if not the entire country, awaited the final verdict on the disgraced former agent. As expected Connor's presence was requested yet again in the event he was summoned to the witness stand for a second time, and Hank had been given special clearance to act as private security for the deviant. Wearing his gray blazer, gray vest, white dress shirt and black tie Connor truly looked presentable. Meanwhile, Hank was wearing black protective body armor with 'Police' on his back and upper left sleeve. Sitting beside Connor as the deviant sat in the lobby and waited for the prosecution to give them either a request or dismissal, Hank stayed entirely supportive and calm on his best friend's behalf.

Norman had also been in the lobby waiting for further development, and not being able to watch the trial more directly was making him angsty. The lack of monitors was the court's way of ensuring none of the witnesses could alter their statements in the event additional evidence was provided and create any form of contradiction. In return all witnesses, those for the prosecution and the defense, were kept in the dark.

"You're doing fine, kid." Hank whispered as he used his right fingers to tug at the Kevlar vest strapped over his chest. "Before the end of the day that asshole is going to be marched out in cuffs, and he'll spend the rest of his days inside of a small iron box. You don't have any reason to be worried."

"I can't help it." Resisting the urge to go for the coin tucked in his vest pocket Connor looked at his best friend and mentor for a sense of guidance. "I have a bad feeling about today."

Whenever a detective had a gut instinct it usually turned out to be spot-on accurate. "I hope it's just your nerves..."

"So do I."

Overhearing the comment Norman took the bad feeling seriously as well. "What's got you on edge, Connor?"

"I... I don't know." Looking over at the F.B.I. director Connor tried to understand where his wariness was stemming from. "It just feels like there's something heavy in the air. Like there's a type of sabotage waiting to happen."

"I'll make sure my team outside is keeping the doors properly secured. No one in or out without proper identification."

The door to the private lobby opened and a bailiff appeared in the quiet space. "Sergeant Wolf. You're being summoned to the witness stand."

Standing up from the small bench Connor smoothed out the front of his clothing and accompanied the bailiff to return to the courtroom as instructed. Hank and Norman both followed after him, Hank acting as a bodyguard and Norman using his phone to issue commands to his patrolling team outside to remain alert. As the deviant was escorted back to the witness stand Connor was sworn in and took the stand, while Hank hung back a few feet from the stand to keep an eye on the courtroom as a whole. Norman stayed in the back of the courtroom to watch everything unfolding from afar, and hover his thumb over a pre-typed text in his phone in the event he needed to send a quick message.

"Sergeant Wolf." The prosecutor approached the deviant witness once more and stood before the stand. Tall and with her long raven black hair pulled back in a neat bun, and her bright brown eyes focused on her task, Prosecutor Maeko Noriko addressed the deviant in a firm tone. "Yesterday you testified that during the Raid on Jericho the soldiers were not taking deviants as prisoners as former agent and defendant Perkins claimed, but were in fact hunting deviants down and shooting on sight. Correct?"

"Yes, this is correct."

"The defense has argued that the soldiers were only shooting those who resisted arrest. Can you provide some form of evidence to the contrary of such details."

"Yes, I can."

"O-Objection!" Defense attorney Elam Anwir rose to his feet as he tried to discredit the statement. Just as tall as the prosecutor, the older man was sporting dark gray hair and wearing thick glasses over his green eyes that were shining bright with desperation. "Your Honor, if the witness is withholding evidence then it's inadmissible until the defense has the chance to examine it."

"Miss Noriko." Judge Dina Cato was always fair and impartial when it comes to her cases. Looking down at the younger prosecutor Judge Cato's dark brown eyes studied the young prosecutor keenly from where she sat. With her own graying black hair pulled back in a wavy bun the elder attorney wasn't about to let anything derail the high profile case. "Is this true? Has the prosecution been withholding evidence?"

"No, Your Honor." Replying honestly Prosecutor Noriko approached the bench and stood respectfully before the judge. "The defense has decided to question the validity of my witness's testimony, and as an android said witness is capable of producing physical evidence from his own memories to confirm his statement as fact. He has the right to prove his testimony is truthful and factual."

A murmuring of curious voices filled the courtroom of those in attendance were skeptical of the claim. The rear of the courtroom was lined with camera operators and reporters diligently taking notes, while those sitting in the benches behind the prosecution and defense desks were staring at the front of the courthouse waiting for the final outcome.

"Order!" Banging her gavel down once Judge Cato silenced the voices in attendance. "Sergeant Wolf," looking at the deviant in the witness stand to her immediate left Judge Cato addressed him directly. "can you provide any evidence to support your previous testimony?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Connor replied honestly as he explained the situation. "I can show the court the recorded images and sounds of what I had personally witnessed during the Raid on Jericho. I can also provide some crude images of when I was struck by the vehicle in the hit and run accident if it's requested."

The court murmured again as Anwir shouted another protest. "Objection! Your Honor, the witness could have tampered with the evidence!"

Taking the comment into consideration Judge Cato silenced the court once more and looked to Connor for confirmation. "Sergeant Wolf, how can we be certain that the potential evidence has not been tampered with to give the prosecution an unfair advantage?"

"Androids cannot physically alter our memories in any way." Answering quickly and sincerely Connor showed no fear in his comments. "They can only be damaged or erased, but never altered to disguise the truth."

Murmuring resumed and Judge Cato silenced it with a single bang of her gavel. "Is there any way to confirm such a statement?"

"You can ask the court appointed technician for such a confirmation if you so desire."

"Bailiff." Addressing the court appointed officer who had escorted Connor to the courtroom Judge Cato requested the presence of such a figure. "Please bring Dr. Cybil Blaise to the courtroom."

"Yes, Your Honor."

While everyone awaited the bailiff's return Connor remained statuesque in the witness stand and refused to look over at Perkins as the man sat in cuffs beside his defense attorney. Perkins was dressed in an overpriced black suit and tie to give the illusion of a respectable person, but the shiny steel handcuffs wrapped around his wrists broke that illusion instantly. Perkins's face was pale and drawn from stress and being forced to live under a magnifying glass, and his slumped posture spoke volumes of someone who had already been defeated.

Connor took notice of Hank standing with his back against the wall and his blue eyes glaring a hole into the side of Perkins's head. Near the back of the courtroom, just out of sight of the cameras, Norman was still watching everything from afar and had his phone gripped tightly in his right hand ready to be used.

After five minutes had passed the bailiff showed the requested technician to the correct courtroom where she was able to momentarily swear in before the bench, and give a logical assessment regarding the validity of android memories. She confirmed that the memories cannot be tampered with unless performed by a third party, and also noted that such a task would only be accomplished by the most skilled technicians in the country. Dr. Blaise also went on to explain that in the event such tampering had taken place there would be a trail to follow as a technician would need to use their personal credentials to access any android's memories under any circumstances, and thus could prove that the memories were untouched.

Having heard all of the details and documented proof confirming that using an android's recorded memories in a court of law was just as reliable as using any security or surveillance footage provided in any other case, Jude Cato made her next decision. "Thank you for your expertise, Dr. Blaise. You're dismissed."

Connor awaited the judge's final decision and remained calm on the outside despite shaking on the inside. He hated being watched and he hated waiting for other people to determine the validity of his words.

"Sergeant Wolf," speaking with only respect to the deviant detective, Judge Cato asked again about the evidence. "how can you show us this evidence?"

"Your Honor?!" Anwir was not impressed and tried to fight against the ruling. "You can't-"

"Order!" Banging her gavel Judge Cato silenced the defense in a single motion. "The defense will be able to ask questions after the evidence is presented. As I was saying, Sergeant Wolf, how can you show the courtroom this evidence?"

"If I have access to a monitor I can show the court my memories of the night of the Raid beginning the moment the F.B.I.'s helicopters swarmed the freighter, and began sweeping the partially sunken cargo vessel."

"Very well. Bailiff?"

The court appointed bailiff located a mobile television monitor in one of the side rooms and secured it to the front of the judge's podium for all to see.

"Sergeant Wolf." Judge Cato addressed the witness calmly as she picked up her personal tablet designed to review evidence. "If you'd please?"

Nodding once Connor closed his eyes as his L.E.D. rapidly cycled in blue, shifted to yellow for a beat, then returned to blue as he uploaded his recorded memories onto the screen, and onto the Judge's personal tablet for all to witness. As the memories played out and everyone could see through Connor's own eyes the way the deviants trapped in the bowels of the ship were running for their lives while the F.B.I.'s little army gunned them down without warning, the courtroom fell painfully silent. No one in the courtroom moved, and a few were even holding their breath.

The screams of panic, the pleas for their lives, and the way the bullets echoed through the metal walls of the corridors down in the depths of Jericho, were as haunting as they were brutal. Hearing and seeing deviants trying to flee the gunfire and get to safety had broken the hearts of those in the courtroom who had been unfortunate enough to witness the memories.

Anwir was sinking down in his seat and Perkins just looked angry, not remorseful.

"...That's enough." Judge Cato responded in a dour tone. Grateful to see and hear her tablet go blank she took in a calming breath and let out a soft sigh. "I believe we can all agree that the defense's claims that the soldiers were only shooting those who were resisting arrest were in fact false. We all heard the radio commands being broadcast to the soldiers confirming that they were to shoot on sight."

Connor's posture slumped with relief and lingering grief as he was forced to relive that terrible night for the third time now. It was still painful to think about and discuss that night despite it being almost a year later.

Noriko resumed her line of questioning with Connor in a notably glum tone of voice. "Sergeant Wolf, your testimony from yesterday also confirms what the F.B.I. records show in regard to Richard Perkins's orders during the night of the Raid. Aside from this act of... genocide," there was really no way for her to call it anything else. "the defendant had also attempted to run you down with his vehicle. Can you provide-"

"ENOUGH!" From the crowd of witnesses a loud masculine voice shouted in protest as a young man wearing a black hoodie, the hood pulled up to conceal his face, pulled out a gun and prepared to open fire at the stand. "YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS!"

"GUN!" Hank shouted as he made a move to put himself between Connor and the gunman. In the process he pulled Noriko down to the floor out of harm's way, the prosecutor ducking under her desk out of sight, and drew his own weapon to fire back. "DROP THE WEAPON!"

Loud gunfire erupted in the courtroom causing everyone to flee in a screaming panic as the young man turned the weapon toward the witness stand, and began squeezing the trigger. Anwir ducked down under his desk and tried to pull Perkins down as well, but the defendant didn't move from his chair and instead watched the scene unfold without even blinking.

The bailiff pulled his weapon as well, but was subdued by a bullet to his right shoulder causing him to drop his gun, and make a rush to the side door to request assistance in the now out of control courtroom.

Connor instinctively rushed out of the witness stand and managed to get Judge Cato down to the floor just as the second fired bullet hit the stand, and the third fired bullet hit him directly in the middle of his chest, right where his sternum would be located if he were human. Falling to the floor in front of the judge's stand on his back, Connor began to cough and suck in a wheezing breath through his clenched teeth as Thirium oozed from his mouth.

"C-Connor?!" Hank repositioned himself to stand between the downed the deviant and the gunman as the gunman continued to shoot wildly toward the front of the courthouse. "DROP THE GUN, NOW!"

"You heard him!" Norman stated as he drew his own gun and pointed it at the gunman. "Drop the- GAH!" Shouting in pain as he took a bullet to his right forearm Norman's legs gave out from the unexpected pain and he fell onto the floor as he lost grip on his weapon. Having already sent the emergency text to inform his team of the need for back-up, Norman slowly raised his hands as if to surrender while the gunman approached him. "...E-Easy. Just take it easy."

"No!" Sounding desperate and angry the young man refused to back down. "This trial ends now! Let Perkins go!"

Hank opened fire only once and managed to wing the gunman in his right shoulder, but the gunman would not be deterred.

"BACK OFF!" Using his left hand the gunman pulled Norman up from the floor the held the wounded F.B.I. director in front of himself like a human shield. As he wrapped his left forearm around Norman's throat the gunman pressed the barrel of his gun against Norman's right temple a threatening manner. "Make another move," the gunman growled as he threatened to shoot Norman for a second time. "and I'll finish off the director!"

"Fuckin-" Realizing he couldn't do anything without risking Norman's life in the process Hank reluctantly placed his gun down on the prosecution table out his reach, and held his hands in the air to surrender. "All right, I'm unarmed."

Turning to look at Connor over his right shoulder Hank could see Connor's right trembling hand reaching for the bullet wound in his chest as blue blood continued to ooze from the corner of his mouth to create a small sapphire puddle beside his head. Judge Cato was still on the floor just behind the stand and she was watching as Connor struggled to breathe with a horrified gaze.

"I'm going to check on my partner." Hank stated in a level voice as he took a slow step back toward Connor and kept moving until he was standing beside the deviant laying on the floor. Keeping his motions intentionally slow and telegraphed Hank knelt beside his partner and lowered his hands to Connor's bleeding chest to check on the wound. "I'm here with you, son. You'll be okay."

Grabbing onto Hank's wrist with his Thirium covered right hand Connor looked up at Hank with a terrified gaze in his soulful brown eyes.

"I got you, you're going to be okay." Removing Connor's black tie Hank pulled open the buttons on Connor's vest and then the ruined white dress shirt to expose Connor's damaged chest. The torn open artificial skin was brutal enough, but the fractured white plastimetal plates beneath was a gruesome sight to behold. "Ah, shit..." The bullet was partially lodge into the Thirium pump regulator just below Connor's Thirium pump. Bright blue sparks shone through the fractured the plates as Thirium steadily leaked out of the heavily damaged vital biocomponent. "Hold on, son."

Connor let out a pained groan as Hank used the tie as a bandage and then pressed it down against the wound under his strong right hand. Knowing that what Hank was doing was for the best Connor coughed weakly and closed his eyes as he cybernetically sent out a distress call to Lucas at the Eastern Precinct.

"Eyes open, Connor. I need you to keep awake." Using his left arm Hank supported Connor's upper body from the floor in a comforting manner, and used his right hand keep pressure on the bleeding wound. Forcing his enraged blue eyes to lift and look at the gunman still holding Norman hostage, Hank steadied his voice as he addressed the violent man from afar. "You're in charge here. So what do you want?"

* * *

As expected the courthouse was evacuated of nonessential personnel as back-up arrived to handle the now hostage situation. Captain Fowler arrived quickly and addressed one of the F.B.I. agents working on Norman's word to try to keep everything contained. Exchanging what little information they had about the situation taking place inside the courthouse Captain Fowler received confirmation that both Connor and Hank were still in the courtroom, and that Connor had been wounded when he made a move to protect the judge. Those who had managed to keep track of the carnage after they had evacuated the courtroom were eager to tell anyone who would listen about what they went through.

Trying to figure out how they could see what was going on inside the courtroom Captain Fowler requested a stealth camera be used to slide under the locked courtroom doors and get a view of what was going on. The small camera was a long rope like device that could be snaked into small places, and had a strong microphone attached to it just above the camera lens that would record voices speaking in the restricted space.

"We need to get eyes and ears inside the courtroom A.S.A.P., and we need to keep all exits guarded to prevent escape." Taking command since Norman had gone quiet Captain Fowler was eager to bring the hostage negotiation to an end. "Find out who the hell we're dealing with and how the hell they managed to get a loaded gun inside a busy courthouse. Move it!"

"Yes, sir!"

Motioning for the other officers to keep bystanders at a safe distance Captain Fowler noticed Lucas rushing toward the courthouse while keeping his badge visible at all times in his right hand. The detective looked focused as he volunteered to assist in the situation, but Captain Fowler knew that deep down inside Lucas was worried for his family being held captive inside the building.

"Captain Fowler." Lucas pocketed his badge and addressed the commanding officer in an entirely respectful tone as he stood before him. "Connor contacted me from within the courthouse six minutes, fourteen seconds ago."

"Are you in communication with him now?"

"Yes, but the signal is steadily weakening. Connor has been shot and is in critical condition."

"Shit..." Dragging his left hand over the back of his head Captain Fowler sighed and began sorting through his priorities. "We'll get the E.F.T.'s here to take care of him."

"From what Connor's told me there is a single gunman who opened fire after the defense's last attempt to clear Perkins's name failed. He's demanded that the trial end now, and for Perkins to walk free."

"Only one gunman?"

"Yes, sir. One person, a male. They are wearing a black hoodie and have their face concealed to prevent identification, but their voice is masculine allowing us to confirm the gender." Watching the F.B.I. agents rushing toward the courthouse with their weapons drawn Lucas felt a chill run up his spine. "The gunman wounded the bailiff who then escaped, shot twice at the judge; the second shot striking Connor when he protected the judge, he shot F.B.I. Director Norman in his right forearm, and is now holding his gun to Jayden's head. He's threatened to kill the director if anyone tries to interfere with his demands."

"Son of a bitch... What the fuck does this guy want?"

"...I cannot answer that." As he spoke Lucas's voice dipped and his blue L.E.D. cycled in yellow and red rapidly for a moment before returning to a docile blue color. "I just lost contact with Connor."

"What happened?"

"He is now drifting in and out of consciousness. It's taking too much of his power to speak with me cybernetically."

Motioning for Lucas to join him by a squad car parked a few yards away from the courthouse Captain Fowler addressed the deviant detective as if he were an officer on his own roster. "Get some Kevlar and work with tech to get a glimpse inside the courtroom. We need to know what this gunman wants and we need to find a way to rescue all the hostages."

"He's stated he wants Perkins to go free and he's willing to kill Director Jayden to do it."

"Yeah, that much I believe without needing to hear or see anything for myself. We need more information about this guy if we're going to bring him down."

"Sir, you misunderstand."

Giving Lucas a strange look as the deviant pulled a Kevlar vest from the trunk of the squad car Captain Fowler pressed for clarification. "What am I not getting about this situation?"

"The gunman referred to Jayden as the F.B.I. _director_ specifically. The person who is holding everyone hostage must have some connection to the F.B.I. itself. It would explain how he managed to sneak a gun into the courtroom, and why he knows exactly who Norman Jayden is."

"Fuck me. If we're dealing with an inside-job we might be in for a seriously long day..."

* * *

Staying on the floor Hank continued to hold pressure against the bleeding bullet wound in Connor's chest as the deviant's bloodied chest barely rose and fell with very shallow breaths. Keeping his right hand in place Hank glanced down at Connor's face as the deviant's glazed over brown irises disappeared beneath his eyelids, only to slowly reappear as the deviant fought to keep conscious for as long as possible. Readjusting his left arm Hank tried to support Connor slightly more upright so he could see what was happening during his moments of full lucidity, while keeping him as comfortable as possible.

Beneath their respective desks Noriko and Anwir continued to cower in silent fear, whereas the judge was watching everything with a stern gaze of pure focus and attention. Sitting idle in his chair Perkins just watched as the gunman continued to hold Norman as his hostage and human shield with no interest in what befell the F.B.I. director who fired him.

"You're not going to get Perkins off the hook this way." Norman spoke up in a level tone as kept his hands raised up and away from his person to ensure he wasn't going to try to fight back. "You just shot-"

"SHUT UP! This is YOUR fault!" Pressing the cold barrel of the gun harder against Norman's right temple the gunman showed no sign of backing down. "If you would've just shown some damn loyalty and stood by your agent's decisions then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Is that what you really believe, or is that what you're trying to convince yourself to be true?"

"Shut up! Say one more-"

"This isn't the way to handle things, and you know that I'm right." Unable to turn his head Norman hissed in pain as the bullet wound in his right forearm throbbed with every adrenaline fueled beat of his heart. "You need to end this now, Lyle."

From where he was kneeling on the floor Hank heard the name and felt a rush of anger wash over him. "Lyle? Portland... You're that rookie officer who was talkin' shit about everyone in the breakroom. You smug asshole!"

Norman held control over the situation to ensure Lyle didn't lash out and do something unpredictable. "You idolized your uncle and wanted to be a cop just like him, right? That's why you're trying-"

"SHUT. UP. It's bad enough that fuckin' machine," he angrily gestured at Connor for a moment with his gun before returning it to Norman's right temple. "is being treated like it's actually worth more than the cheap plastic it's made from. But to throw a good-"

" _Good_?!" Hank barked in righteous anger as he continued to hold pressure on Connor's bullet wound. From beneath his right palm he could feel the irregular heartbeat courtesy of the damage of the regulator, and he knew Connor's time was running out. "You know what he did! How in the hell can you live in denial?"

"He was just doing what was right!"

"Sounds an awful lot like another group of people who were just 'following orders' when they executed a group of innocent people, and that was almost a hundred years ago! Humanity never seems to learn from its mistakes." As he spoke Hank looked down at Connor's face again and tried to hide his fear as the deviant managed to make eye contact for a brief moment. The ruby red L.E.D. pulsing at erratic intervals was a grim reminder that the deviant's system was struggling to remain online. "We have no right to control who and who isn't deemed an equal just because they're different! But as cops we have the chance to separate the good from the bad."

"My uncle deserves a fair trial!" Ripping his hood from his face Lyle revealed himself and continued to hold Norman hostage. "That machine-"

"Told the truth!" Hank interjected quickly as he refused to let the brash officer get away with anything he's done. "You saw what happened from his own eyes when he was there and a part of it. Why are you unable to accept the truth?"

"...No! It's not true! It's not-"

Norman spoke up again in a calm tone as he vaguely caught sight of a camera being slipped under the doors behind him to scan the room. "Lyle, the truth isn't pretty." Speaking like a skilled negotiator Norman never lost his cool as he maintained control. "It's hard to accept that the man who raised you as a second son would do something so cruel, I get it."

"Shut up!" Bitterly Lyle hissed right in Norman's ear. "You don't know anything about me!"

"I know that your father abandoned you after your mother told him she was pregnant."

"I said shut up!"

"And I know that when your mom was killed by a mugger you had nowhere else to go."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"You were only eleven years old." Knowing everything about Lyle's past through Perkins's own personnel file Norman knew exactly what to say and how to say it. "Too young to take care of yourself, but old enough to know what a cruel hand life had dealt you."

"Just shut the fuck up!" Pressing the gun barrel against Norman's temple with such force Lyle swore he could see the fresh purple bruise forming in Norman's skin right before his eyes. "You're supposed to protect your own! Not sacrifice them to make the masses happy!"

"Listen to me, young man." Judge Cato stood upright and revealed herself with absolutely zero fear. "I know you're hurting. No one wants to see someone they care about, someone they respect and admire, go through something as ugly as a trial."

"What would you know about it?!"

"More than enough. As a judge I'm the one who has to make the hard decisions that divides families and separates friends. I don't want to destroy anyone's lives, but it's my job to uphold the law. It's the job your uncle was supposed to do, it's the job you had apparently sworn to do, and it's what Director Jayden, Sergeant Wolf and Lieutenant Anderson have all sworn to do. It's not easy," her words were heavy with sympathy as she spoke from her heart. "but it's necessary."

Hank was watching Lyle's body language very closely while Judge Cato kept him distracted. As the emotionally distraught officer locked eyes with the judge speaking to him Hank gave Norman a subtle nod, then looked at Noriko still hiding under the desk. Using his eyes Hank motioned to his gun still sitting atop the desk just above her head to direct Noriko to take the gun and hang on to it.

Despite her fear Noriko silently nodded in return and raised a shaking right hand upward to slowly creep over the surface of the desk until her fingertips brushed against the cold, metal handle of the gun. Very slowly and quietly she took hold of the weapon and pulled if off the table to hold in her hands in case the gun became necessary to use.

"What's happened today is already tragic." Judge Cato continued on as she refused to let someone else take control over her court. "Don't make it worse by letting one detective die, or by taking Director Jayden's life."

"What does it matter? My uncle's going to jail, I'm going to jail for doing this... What's one more charge on top of an already guaranteed life sentence?"

"Lyle." Perkins finally spoke up for the first time since the trial began. Standing up from the table Perkins ignored Anwir grabbing onto his leg to try to hold him back as he walked toward his nephew. "It's over. Even if you don't think the Raid is of any consequence the courts do. Even if you don't think me running over that piece of plastic is a crime, the courts do. It's the _courts_ who will handle this situation, not me, not Jayden and not you."

"...I just want to protect the family!" Beginning to cry Lyle lowered the gun from Norman's head but his grip on the weapon never faltered. "That thing," snarling in anger at Connor again as Hank held him in a protective grip on the floor, Lyle's eyes darkened with pure hatred. "ruined everything you worked for! He put Ben in jail and ruined his future all because of a machine!"

"And how is this going to change anything?"

Crying harder in frustration Lyle's hands began to shake and his grip on Norman's throat began to lessen. "It's not right! I don't want to lose you, too!"

"Lyle, it's over. You lost me when I was arrested and there was nothing you could've done to prevent it."

Seeing his opportunity Norman elbowed Lyle in the chest and snatched Lyle's gun from his hand to aim at the stunned man to hold him at bay. "Don't move!"

Hank motioned for Noriko to slide him his gun and quickly grabbed it off the floor to aim at Lyle from where he was kneeling. As his right hand left Connor's chest the wounded deviant groaned in pain at the sudden shift in pressure but otherwise didn't move. "It's over, Lyle. Get down on the ground, NOW."

The doors to the courtroom were forced open from the outside as Captain Fowler and the other F.B.I. agents swarmed the room like a plague. Captain Fowler cuffed Lyle and led him outside while reading him his rights and gave Lucas the clearance to enter the space to check on the wounded. "You just threw away your future over a stupid act of revenge! I hope it was worth it..."

Lucas rushed over to where Connor was laying the floor and immediately retracted the artificial skin from his left palm and pressed it down over Connor's chest to run a direct diagnostic. "Connor? Open your eyes."

Unable to respond Connor remained entirely limp and almost lifeless in Hank's arm.

"How bad's the damage?" Holstering his weapon Hank returned right palm over Connor's chest while Lucas ran his diagnosis. "He's been in and out of it..."

"Bad." Lucas's green eyes were wide with actual fear as his system confirmed that the damage to Connor's body was catastrophic. "The bullet's nearly destroyed his Thirium pump regulator. His pump, his heart, is unable to beat properly."

Norman had given his subordinates new orders and walked over to the front of the courtroom alongside the judge. Cradling his wounded right arm against his chest Norman saw the look in Connor's eyes and knew that death was close at hand. "Shit." Pulling his phone from his pocket Norman ordered his men to get the roads clear and to ensure a rapid escort to the nearest facility. "We'll get him help, Lieutenant. Just keep holding the pressure."

Perkins just stood beside the defense table with another F.B.I. agent standing guard to ensure he didn't try to run.

"Well, at least you can say you stopped things from getting worse." Norman address Perkins and gave him a terse glare. "You have a very twisted view of reality and I pity you. Hopefully being behind bars will give you a brand new view and appreciation for life itself."

Judge Cato knelt down by Connor's head and helped Hank to hold the deviant in a more comfortable position while the E.F.T.'s were escorted into the courtroom by other F.B.I. agents. "You saved my life, Connor. Thank you." Noticing that both Noriko and Anwir were being escorted out of the courtroom to be tended to by the paramedics outside Judge Cato breathed a sigh of relief. "I hope the bailiff is okay."

Lucas confirmed he was fine as he adjusted his own position to give the E.F.T.'s room to work. "The bailiff's shoulder was grazed. He'll be fine."

"That's good to know. Now," using her hand Judge Cato lightly combed her fingers through Connor's hair like a mother would to comfort a child. "as long as Connor here pulls through we'll be able to say that, all things considered, the trial came to its appropriate conclusion." Glancing up at Perkins as the E.F.T.'s lifted Connor up from the floor to put on their gurney Judge Cato decided to pass her final judgment. "Though this very unorthodox I feel its only right to pass your sentence here and now with a jury of your peers," referring to the other F.B.I. agents and police swarming the area she stood up and returned to her stand and resumed her proper position. "as the witnesses."

Hank and Lucas were too preoccupied with Connor to look away from him for even a moment. The deviant's blazer and vest had been removed entirely, and his white dress shirt had the sleeves cut open to give the two E.F.T.'s access to his arms. An external Thirium line had been started in Connor's right arm, a Thirium pressure cuff was wrapped around his left bicep, an oxygen mask was placed over his face to keep his core coo,l and he had a strong pressure bandage secured over the bullet wound in his chest to stem the bleeding.

"On this date, September 3rd, 2039; I hereby pass my final verdict on defendant Richard Benjamin Perkins." Locking eyes with the disgraced F.B.I. agent Judge Cato carefully considered every piece of evidence, every delivered statement and every file that the F.B.I. had provided, for her consideration. "On the count of attempted murder in the second-degree against the victim; Connor J. Wolf, I find you guilty."

No one was shocked by the verdict, but no one was celebrating, either.

"On the count of mass murder of the first-degree, I find you guilty. On all the secondary charges that have been filed against you, all of which will be discussed further during sentencing, I will reserve judgment. I highly doubt it'll do anything to lessen your current fate." Raising and then banging down her gavel Judge Cato ended the trial with the single swift motion. "You will be taken into custody until a date for your sentencing can be confirmed. Court is dismissed."

* * *

With the F.B.I. leading the speeding ambulance to the Zeta Facility the chances of Connor's survival increased only marginally. Still aimlessly drifting in and out of consciousness as his system struggled to register a consistent heartbeat, Connor's life was literally in the hands of the two E.F.T.'s trying to keep him stable. The Thirial activity monitor was unable to give an accurate number to track the deviant's Thirium pump's activity, and just let out high pitched screeches and beeps whenever the pump would manage to fully contract for a single heartbeat.

The E.F.T.'s fought to keep Connor's heart beating during transport but there was very little they could do with the field equipment at their disposal. As a precaution the two technicians placed the two wireless leads of their external pump stimulator on his chest in the event his heart stopped, and needed to be jumpstarted. Unlike a human heart, the android Thirium pump could be restarted with a controlled electrical shock under most circumstances.

In a speeding patrol car behind the ambulance Lucas drove as quickly as he could with Hank in the passenger seat beside him. Norman had to go to the hospital to have his arm treated, but the F.B.I. director made sure the ambulance, and everyone involved in the shooting, were given special treatment for an indeterminate amount of time until he could reunite with the two detectives later on.

As expected the Zeta Facility was waiting for Connor's arrival, and Abby and Barry were waiting for the ambulance to pull into the emergency entrance. Standing outside the emergency entrance wearing her blue scrubs and sporting a pair of fresh purple latex gloves, Abby was ready to do everything she could to save the wounded deviant's life.

"Barry, make sure the emergency repair bay is stocked with fresh Thirium in the event we need to check over Connor's biocomponents more directly."

Cybernetically Barry put in the request and joined Abby at the back of the ambulance. "Everything will be ready in two minutes, Abby."

The ambulance doors opened and the two E.F.T.'s lowered the gurney to the ground. As they listed off Connor's weakened vital signs to the technician Hank and Lucas managed to catch up to the gurney just as it was wheeled through the doorway. Accompanying the deviant toward the emergency treatment room down the corridor the senior detective managed to grab Connor's right hand for only a fleeting moment in a reassuring manner.

"Stay out here." Abby directed as she acknowledged Hank and Lucas. Keeping family at bay when a patient was brought in was instinct drilled into her thanks to her training. "We'll take care of him."

Ready to charge into the treatment room before the door slid shut Hank felt Lucas's strong hand grab onto his right shoulder to hold him back.

"There's nothing more we can do for him, Hank." Speaking in a shaking voice, something that should've been impossible for a deviant to do, Lucas gave the senior detective a petrified stare. "If Connor's going to pull through we need to trust Abby and hope that Connor's as strong as we already believe him to be."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm not super savvy when it comes to law and proper terminology, specifically for mass murder, so take the ruling with a grain of salt. Honestly, how do you charge someone with genocide like that?


	68. Judgment

The emergency exam room was full of anxious energy as Abby hovered over her critically damaged patient with genuine worry being reflected in her kind hazel eyes. As she and Barry worked with the two E.F.T.'s who transported Connor to the facility to place the wounded deviant down on the exam table from the gurney, Abby watched the deviant's physical responses and reactions very closely. Still drifting in and out of consciousness Connor's head lolled lightly from side to side as he laid flat on his back, and he blinked sluggishly as his processor fought to remain online and conscious.

As the two E.F.T.'s left the exam room with their gurney in tow, Barry transferred Connor over to the room's stationary Thirial activity monitor and began taking his vital signs more directly. Lifting up the pressure bandage from over Connor's bloody chest Barry eyed the bullet wound and for a moment and his usually infallible smile disappeared.

"Shit, the bullet's lodged in the Thirium pump regulator." Abby gently palpated the area around the wound with her right fingertips while Barry documented his vital signs more accurately than what the monitor could currently do. "What's his pulse rate at?"

"Indistinguishable at the moment."

"Damn. Thirium pressure?"

"One-ten over eighty." Giving her the vitals he could confirm Barry remained vigil at the wounded detective's side. "Ventilation is steady but shallow at fourteen successful vents per minute. Core temperature is static at ninety-nine point four degrees. Online activity is faint but detectable."

"All right, this is what's going to happen here." Taking control of the situation Abby visually assessed the damage to the pump regulator and the cracked plastimetal frame around it. "We're going to use an external pump pacer to force his heart to beat more consistently, then we're going to extract the bullet in the emergency repair ward. Locate any compatible Thirium pump regulators that can work with Connor's model in the event his current regulator can't be salvaged."

"Right away, Abby."

Using her penlight Abby checked Connor's pupils as the deviant's glazed over brown irises made their sporadic return to the waking world. Unsure if Connor was awake enough to understand what was happening to him Abby pocketed her light and put her left palm to Connor's hair in a comforting manner.

"Connor, you're going to be okay. It's just taking us a minute to get everything ready since it's not every day someone lands a lucky shot like this."

The red erratically pulsing L.E.D. was a grim sight that reflected how poorly Connor's heart was currently beating.

"I was watching the trial up until the gunshots started. I'm so sorry you got hurt just for telling the truth."

* * *

Pacing up and down the corridor outside the emergency treatment room Hank put his hands to his hips and stared at the linoleum tiles at his feet. Feeling useless since he couldn't do a damn thing to help the deviant fighting for his life Hank just replayed the day's events over and over again in his mind. He had been assigned as Connor's personal security in the event that very scenario took place. Instead of protecting Connor as he had been assigned, as his instincts told him to do, Hank chose to instead protect the prosecutor while leaving Connor to defend himself.

Lucas watched as Hank paced about and felt his own sense of guilt. He had the day off and could've been in the courthouse as additional security or even as additional security. Not making a move toward the courthouse until he received Connor's distress message Lucas felt just as guilty as Hank.

Jumping when Barry exited the treatment room Hank wanted to speak to the helpful deviant but couldn't find his voice. Watching as Barry rushed down the corridor toward the emergency repair ward at the far end of the hallway Hank knew that Connor was still in critical condition.

"...The bullet struck his regulator." Lucas stated as if he could read Hank's mind. "Not the pump."

"Without that regulator his pump is practically useless." Despite not knowing much about android anatomy Hank knew how crucial such a biocomponent was to keeping androids functioning. "What'll happen if that bullet destroyed the regulator?"

"It'll be repaired or replaced."

"Connor's a prototype. Will that be as easy as it sounds?"

Lucas's green eyes darkened as he shook his head and crossed his arms defensively over his chest. "I don't know." Shifting his weight from foot to foot Lucas admitted that he was just as lost as Hank. "I really don't know what's going to happen to him."

Within seconds Hank recognized the fear in Lucas's voice and went right into 'dad mode'. Putting his hand on Lucas's shoulder Hank gave the nervous deviant a calm voice to listen to. "Hey, you're the one who said we just need to wait for Connor to prove how strong he really is. We both know Connor is as strong as he his stubborn, so by all reason that kid's going to live forever."

Too nervous to acknowledge the statement Lucas just stared blankly at the senior detective's face.

"Come on. We should go sit in the waiting room so the corridor is kept nice and clear for everyone. We've done everything we can to help Connor, now we need to trust him to not let a damn bullet be the end of him."

* * *

Using a skilled intuition and a patient touch Abby was able to use the external pump pacer to force Connor's heart into a steady beat at last. As the wireless pacer rested just over Connor's heart it sent controlled electrical shocks into the pump to cause it to fully contract and relax in a proper rhythm. With Connor prepped for the emergency repairs and as stable as possible, Abby and Barry carefully placed the deviant on a secondary rolling gurney and transported him from the treatment room and into the emergency repair bay to get the bullet out of his body.

Rolling the gurney down the now vacant corridor Abby held her breath and tried to not think about how she had to pull a bullet out of her friend's regulator in order to save his life. She had gotten to know Connor fairly well, and in turn started to see him as a friend first and a patient second.

"Almost there, Connor. You'll be okay."

Stepping through the automatic sliding doors into the repair ward Abby and Barry positioned the gurney next to the large and sterilized table in the middle of the bay. Once more she and Barry worked together to gently place Connor down on the second table, and began proper disinfecting procedures on the wounded deviant.

"There... Barry," looking at the helpful deviant securing the Thirium I.V. pouch to a nearby I.V. stand Abby gave him a simple order. "stay with him. I need to go scrub up and put on clean gloves."

"He won't be alone, Abby. I'll prepare the patient for the repairs and sterilize the wound."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon, Connor!"

Hustling out of the ward Abby entered the adjacent prep room and promptly removed her gloves to wash up her hands and her forearms to ensure nothing could possibly cause secondary complications to the deviant's body. Peering through the window showing her the interior of the repair bay Abby washed her hands thoroughly and watched as Barry sterilized the wound in Connor's chest, then removed the rest of Connor's clothing.

"Hang on for me..."

Watching as her hands shook a little under the flowing water Abby tightened her hands into fists for a moment to make them steady up.

"You don't deserve to suffer because you showed the world the ugly truth."

* * *

Two hours of waiting without any answers was all it took to get Hank up from his chair and pacing about once again. Pulling off his Kevlar vest and dropping it down on the chair next to Lucas, the senior detective continued his pacing like a predator stalking its prey. Waiting for the dividing semi transparent glass doors separating the waiting room from the corridor to slide back open, Hank's blue eyes were narrowed and focused on everything and nothing at the same time. He knew that Connor's heart was still beating, he knew that the bleeding was under control, and he knew that Connor was in the best possible hands in the city. In spite of all that knowledge Hank was still concerned that the deviant wasn't going to survive his injuries.

The only other motion came from the front entrance doors sliding open as Norman, now with his right arm secured in a blue sling to his chest, arrived at the facility to check on Connor. Spotting Hank pacing about and Lucas sitting in absolute silence in one of the chairs lining the wall, Norman approached the two detectives and stood before Hank as the worried man reached the end of his self imposed pacing route.

"I take it Connor's still getting taken care of."

"Yeah... We don't know what's going on just yet." Eyeing the sling Hank sighed and asked about the injury as he suddenly remembered that Norman had been wounded, too. "How's your arm?"

"Got a fracture to the ulna and a bunch of stitches. Bullet passed through cleanly." Looking past Hank and toward Lucas sitting quiet in the chair Norman motioned to the worried deviant in a casual manner. "How're you two holding up?"

"Worried out of our minds."

"I get that." Flexing his right fingers a few times Norman flinched as he felt his still healing muscles and tissue being forced to move, and immediately held his hand perfectly still. "Uh, just so you know, Perkins and Portland are going to be transferred out Detroit and back to D.C. to stand a second trial on a more federal level."

Crossing his arms over his chest Hank gave Norman a truly perplexed stare. "Said _what_ , now?"

"Well, due to the shooting and the way Connor saved the judge's life, there's a chance that the case could end in a mistrial and we don't want Perkins to escape on a technicality. So, the sentencing is going to be handled in D.C. and all of the evidence is going to reviewed again to ensure that Judge Cato's perception can't be argued as bias."

"Are they seriously going to give the judge shit for not recusing herself in the middle of the damn trial after she got shot at?"

"You never know what cheap stunt people might try to pull." Speaking as one man to another Norman didn't shy away from the harsh truth of their particular line of work. "The anti-android bigots still hold positions of power..."

"Son of a bitch."

"Relax. They're not going to let a courthouse shooting go by unnoticed. They will _both_ go to prison for life."

"They better..."

The door dividing the waiting room from the corridor slid open as Abby appeared looking both exhausted and relieved. Locking eyes with Hank she nodded and motioned for him and Lucas to accompany her down the corridor.

"Finally..." Breathing a sigh of relief Hank turned to leave and waved to Norman to get him to follow as well. "Come on. You came all this way, so you might as well check in on the kid, too."

"Wouldn't miss out on the chance to see the deviant who put one of the dirtiest F.B.I. agents in history behind bars."

* * *

A sense of fog and tingling was all Connor could feel as he opened his eyes and found himself laying in a soft bed in a recovery room. Glancing down at himself Connor saw thick bandages over his chest and pressed his somewhat numb right palm over the repaired damage. A long thin black cable was attached to the Thirium pump regulator under the bandages and to an external pacer next to the bed. The pressure of his own palm against the raw and still healing wound was enough to make Connor hiss with an understandable discomfort. As he lowered his hand from his chest Connor felt Barry put his hand down against his own hand to keep him from trying to touch the wound again.

Resting his arm over his exposed torso Connor sighed and winced as the motion made his repaired chest ache again as he breathed. The high pitched 'beep' on the Thirial activity monitor still recording his vital signs betrayed the sense of pain and Barry made sure Connor's condition wasn't suddenly beginning to deteriorate.

"Lay still." Checking on the external Thirium line in Connor's right arm Barry stepped back and gave the healing deviant some space. "Abby will be back soon."

Connor blinked slowly as he ran a self diagnostic and was met with a lingering warning regarding the instability of his Thirium pump regulator. "...Where is... Where is... Hank?"

"He is here, too. As is Lucas."

"...Okay. ...That's good."

The door to the private room slid open as all of Connor's friends suddenly appeared to check in on his condition. Looking up at Hank as the senior detective stood beside the bed Connor could tell there was something negative happening, and he was almost afraid to ask about it.

"Connor," Abby approached her patient and gently raised the head of the bed so Connor could lay in a more upright position. "how do you feel?"

"...My chest hurts."

"That's to be expected." Lifting up the bandages for a moment Abby checked on the cable connected to the regulator and then locked eyes with Connor. "Listen very closely. The bullet caused catastrophic to your regulator and despite my best efforts the repairs resulted in approximately eighty-five percent functionality."

Feeling his heart skip a beat Connor's soulful brown eyes widened as his yellow L.E.D. cycled rapidly. "...My regulator was destroyed?"

" _Nearly_ destroyed. It's still here." Returning the bandages back over the wound Abby softened her tone and gave him a somber glance. "You have to stay here for overnight observation to ensure your regulator continues to function."

Sinking back in the bed Connor's eyes widened further and his yellow L.E.D. flashed to red. "...It can still fail."

"It's possible but very unlikely. The external pacer is attached to your regulator only as a precaution. It's like the way humans are given antibiotics after a near drowning, simply because there's no way to tell if they inhaled something harmful or not. That regulator is just going to remain attached for twenty-four hours _in case_ it becomes necessary. I doubt it will."

"...Shit."

Hank put his hand on Connor's right shoulder and gave him a reassuring shake. "You'll be fine. If you can survive a straight shot to the chest then I know you can handle a temporarily faulty biocomponent. Don't be scared about anything."

"He's right, Connor." Making notes in Connor's electronic chart Abby gave him a kind smile and motioned with her eyes for Barry to join her outside. "You just rest and let your self healing program do its thing. And now that you're awake I'm going to go find other sick deviants to nurse back to health. I'll be back in an hour to check on you."

Trying to not worry about his regulator giving out on him Connor changed the subject to focus on something else for the time being. "...Who else was injured?"

"The bailiff got grazed and needed a few stitches, and uh," turning to face Norman as he hung back by the door Hank acknowledged his presence. "Norman got shot in the arm. But he's already on the mend."

Staring at the F.B.I. director as he crossed the room Connor withheld his sigh and instinctively scanned over Norman's right arm. He could see the fractured ulna and the deep tissue damage that had been disinfected and sutured close by his attending physician. None of the tendons, nerves or major blood vessels were damaged, which was a very good sign of a full recovery for Norman. "...The shooter?"

"Lyle Portland." Norman replied in a dry tone. "The nephew of Richard Perkins and cousin to Benjamin Perkins."

The familial connected was unexpected. Under no circumstances should Lyle have been approved for work on the Central Precinct. "...How did a relative of Perkins get hired onto the precinct investigating Perkins of numerous serious offenses?"

"Your Captain is bringing that very interesting question up with the higher-ups as we speak." Rubbing at his somewhat strained right shoulder Norman expertly hid his concerns for Connor as a means of keeping the deviant from worrying too much. "He also told me that another vengeful officer tried to poison you a few months back, and almost destroyed your heart. If that true?"

"...That's correct. It was former officer Chet Stone." Closing his eyes Connor told Norman the sad story of failed revenge. "...Those two guards I told you about killing on the night of the Revolution had families. One family member wanted me to suffer because of my actions."

"I get it. I've encountered my fair share of enraged family members after I've done some very uncomfortable investigations." Giving Lucas a wary glance as the shaken deviant brother stood silently beside the bed Norman tried to lift the mood for everyone's sake. "To me it sounds like the Lieutenant here is right. You're going to be just fine in a few days. You've been through a lot and you're still here. The mark of a true survivor and absolute diehard."

"...Yes." Pressing his palm over the bandages again Connor let out a soft sigh and stared at the ceiling overhead. "I'm aware."

"Since you're doing much better I'm going to go help out at your precinct and keep this mess from getting any bigger, and I'm going to figure out which idiot approved of Portland's application without checking into his family's record. I'll see you again before I leave Detroit." Heading toward the door behind him Norman remained surprisingly chipper for someone who just took a bullet to the arm. "Take it easy."

"...Thank you for helping." Feeling the repaired regulator under his hand made Connor suddenly very aware of how fragile his biocomponents truly were. Giving Hank an apologetic stare Connor spoke up in a hoarse whisper as if ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I should've been wearing Kevlar today. This is-"

"Shut up!" Cutting him off before he could start Hank was determined to get Connor to stop blaming himself for every misfortune he experiences. "You're NOT going to take the blame for getting shot!"

"I knew the risks, I knew how delicate this trial would be, and yet I still chose to not take any precautions."

"Connor, _I_ was your precaution. Why do you think I'm wearing this fuckin' body armor?" Pressing his hands to his chest Hank emphasized his point. "I know a lot of people hate my shirts, but not to the point where they'd cram me in this damn armor to hide 'em!"

Recognizing the humor in the statement but finding absolutely nothing in the situation to be funny, Connor just stared at Hank with disappointment shining in his soulful brown irises. "I should've-"

"Just stop! Not everything bad that happens in your life is your fault. You need to take it easy and let your body heal, and you need to give your own damn mind a break every once in a while, too." Looking to Lucas for back-up Hank refused to let Connor fault himself for anything that happened. "All you did was the right thing. You testified, you provided evidence and you showed no fear. Hell, when the gunfire started instead of hiding or running from the courtroom, you made a move to protect the judge and you ended up saving her life. There's _nothing_ to be ashamed of with _any_ of that."

Lucas finally spoke up and agreed with Hank entirely on the discussion. "He's right. If anyone here needs to be blamed it's me."

Giving his little brother a confused stare Connor noticed the fear etched in Lucas's green eyes and the pursed lips that stemmed from fear. "What're you talking about?"

"I was available today, and could've provided extra protection at the-"

"No, Lucas. You weren't there because you had no reason to be there."

"But I did. You're my brother."

Hank put his left hand on Lucas's shoulder by reaching over Connor's bed, and he gave both deviants a coy grin. "NEITHER of you are to blame for any of this shit. It's _all_ on Perkins and his fucked up family. If you two keep up this little blame-game of yours then I'm going to have you put on patrol in an old folks home so you can't fault yourselves for anything anymore!"

Understanding what Hank was saying Lucas backed down and decided he couldn't do anything more for Connor at the moment, and as such he needed to focus his attention elsewhere. "...I'm going to call Noreen and ask if she's aware of what happened to her father. She might need someone to talk to."

"Good idea, Lucas. You take care of your partner and I'll take care of mine. We'll see you later." Pulling up a chair to sit beside Connor's bed Hank let go of Lucas's shoulder while he held onto Connor's shoulder for dear life. "It's just one night in a facility, kid. Not a big deal."

"I know."

"And you have the best technician in this whole damn city looking out for ya'. If anything does somehow go wrong you'll STILL be okay."

Looking over at the external pump pacer attached to the cable connected to his body Connor's entire demeanor dropped even further. Being 'plugged' into any machine gave him horrible flashbacks to his time under CyberLife's control, and with those flashbacks came nightmares of Amanda.

"Hey, it looks worse than it is. That thing isn't even turned on! It's just there strictly as a precaution, remember?"

"...Yes, I remember." Grabbing onto Hank's wrist Connor took in a sharp breath as if he were trying to not cry. "...I also remember what happened after I was shot."

"Huh?"

"You held me up from the floor, put pressure on my wound and I heard you talking to me. I heard you call me 'son'."

"...Yeah, that's right." The moment was still vivid in Hank's mind and he knew what he had said. "I did."

"How can you still think of me as your son?"

"Because I care about you, kid. I care about Lucas, too. You both gave me a reason to care about something that wasn't my next bottle of whiskey, and for that I'm going to be grateful for the rest of my fucked up life."

"Why do you care? I'm a killer! I'm-"

"Shh..." Using a more gentle manner Hank 'shushed' Connor and tightened his hand on the deviant's shoulder. "Do you seriously think you're the only detective in this whole world who's had to kill in order to do the right thing? Hell, do you think you're the only detective who's ever taken part in revenge? You're not a killer, son. You just made a tough choice."

Turning away from Hank in relentless shame Connor just couldn't accept that as the truth.

"Hey. Look at me." Cupping his left hand to the right side of Connor's face Hank made the deviant turn and look him in the eyes again. "I've killed before, too. It hurts and it makes it hard to look at your own reflection some days, but I don't regret any of those decisions."

Brow furrowing at the intense statement Connor's shoulders slumped with a sense of disbelief. "...You've killed?"

"Yeah. Six people. And I remember every damn one of 'em."

Blinking slowly Connor tried to cybernetically pull up Hank's personnel file regarding such a statement but he didn't need to do so. Hank was ready to tell him about his past and of his own tough decisions.

"The first time I was only a cop for two years. It was either my first partner's life, or the guy who had already stabbed him. The second and third kills happened one winter later. A woman was crazed out of her mind on 'red ice'; this was back when that shit was still new and no one really knew how destructive it could be," the memory was old yet still painfully detailed. "and she had actually covered her own house in gasoline and was threatening to burn it down. She had locked all four of her children inside the house and she was going to kill them. I had to take her down."

"...You were protecting people."

"Those first two kills, yeah. The third kill, the man... He was a sadistic pedophile." The word made Hank grimace thickly as he spoke it. "We knew who he was and what type of twisted freak he was, everyone did. He had been abusing his two daughters for ten years, and it was only when the fourteen year old found the courage to turn him in did anything happen. The problem was," sighing in absolute disgust Hank sank back in his chair like a lead weight had hit his stomach. "their father was a judge."

That particular detail made Connor's own stomach twist.

"When he got off the hook for the charges because one of his buddies helped him, Fowler and I came across him while on patrol one night and things just... Well, like I've said before, shit happens. ...Right?"

As Hank left his statement hanging unfinished Connor prompted him to continue the story. He wanted to know, he _needed_ to know, what Hank had done that night. "What did you do to the corrupt judge?"

"...That asshole judge walked out of a bar drunk out of his fuckin' skull right in front of the patrol car. He was bragging about being untouchable and was making an ass of himself. When Jeffrey and I approached him to arrest him for public intoxication the fucker pulled a switchblade out of his pocket, and taunted us with it. He said he could gut us like a couple of fish in front of everyone in the bar and nothing would happen to him. So..." Speaking with heavy words Hank told the full story. "I decided that since no court was actually going to arrest that freak for his crimes and lock him away, that it'd be best if he were put down like the diseased animal he was."

"You shot him."

"And so did Jeffrey. When Jeffrey shot him he aimed for the stomach, a slow and painful death. I aimed for his dick. I hit the femoral artery in the process which let him bleed to death faster. We told I.A. that the judge threatened us with a knife and made a lunge toward us with the intent to harm, if not kill, us. It took some time but in the end I.A. had to declare it a clean shooting and let us go."

"...Is that why you and Captain Fowler were so lenient on me for what I did?" Learning that both Hank and Captain Fowler had also made harsh decisions was incredible to think about. "It was because you too caved to the temptation of revenge?"

"That, and because we both know and trust your judgment. Your goal was to protect other people, not hurt people for fun."

Feeling somehow better about his previous actions Connor tightened his hand around Hank's wrist. "...What about the other people you had to kill?"

"That happened three years later. I was now working with Barb and we had started working with battered women in the city. One woman, fuck... she was only seventeen, so one _girl_ , showed up at the precinct seven months pregnant and covered in bruises. Her boyfriend, who was twenty-six, had accused her of cheating and said that baby wasn't his, so he tried to beat her so bad she'd miscarry."

Such an abominable crime made a heat rise up the back of Connor's neck. "You hunted her boyfriend down?"

"Didn't have to. Barb and I took her to the hospital, got her patched up and made sure the baby was okay, and about four hours after she was admitted for care, the asshole showed up at the hospital looking for her. He was drunk and brandishing a shotgun."

"Another defensive kill."

"Yeah. The funny thing is, I faced off with him in the parking lot and just took one look at him and fired. One bullet right between the eyes."

"...Why is that funny?"

"Because we were standing outside of a damn hospital. I could've hit him in the shoulder and disarmed him, and he would've been patched up and had a cop babysitting him until he could be taken into custody. Instead I just chose to kill him. Right there. No doctor in the country could save him after I pulled the trigger, and knowing he died just feet from medical care is a cruel and beautiful irony."

"You saw what he was capable of, who he was willing to hurt. And you killed him to stop him from hurting other people."

"That's right... It was deemed another clean shooting, too." Dragging his left hand over his bearded chin Hank sighed as tears formed in his blue eyes. "The final two kills, those were coldblooded revenge. Nothing will ever change that fact."

"What did you do to them?" Tightening his grip around Hank's wrist Connor pleaded with the senior detective to keep speaking. "Who did you kill and why?"

"...I told you that Barb was gunned down from behind while on patrol. She and I were working to bust a drug kingpin known as Jack Pillar, and bring down his entire fuckin' operation. Somehow..." Trailing off Hank closed his blue eyes for a moment and took in a shuddering breath. "Somehow, two of Pillar's goons figured out that Barb was one of the detectives looking into his affairs, and they... They..."

"I understand." Whispering empathetically Connor knew it was hard for Hank to speak about his late wife. "You discovered who attacked her and you... tracked them down."

"Damn right I did. And I'd do it again if I had the chance."

"Hank, what did you do to them?"

"...Connor, what I'm about to tell you I've never told anyone before. Not even Jeffrey knows that I'm the one who did it."

"I won't speak a word of what you're about to tell me to anyone. I promise. I just... I need to know."

Letting out a deep breath Hank leaned forward in his chair and bowed his head. The loose gray locks hung around his face and obscured his features behind a silver curtain. "...I found out which two fuckers killed Barb, and I found them hiding in one of Pillar's old warehouses. I geared up in a bunch of discarded body armor to hide my identity, hijacked a cab and I went after them by myself."

Feeling Hank's hand growing cold and beginning to tremble Connor moved his hand from Hank's wrist and wrapped his fingers around Hank's palm in a reassuring manner. "...Please tell me what you did. I won't judge you."

"...I took a double barrel shotgun, I pocketed as many shells as I could carry and I kicked in the door." Sniffing once to clear his throat Hank told the macabre story at long last. "I lifted the barrel of the gun, aimed it inside the dimly lit warehouse and just started firing. I heard the screams of pain and fear, I heard their footsteps as they tried to run away from me and I heard their bodies hit the floor."

Dragging his trembling hand over his eyes Hank told Connor about the horrible night he had tried to forget for so many years. "...I kept firing the shotgun until the only thing I could hear was the echoes from the gunfire; no more screaming and no more movement. I followed the smell of blood to where the two men were laying on the concrete floor in two mangled heaps. They were covered in each other's blood. One fucker had his entire left arm blown off by one of my shots, and the left side of his face was destroyed with another blast. The other man had been shot in the stomach at least three times and I could see-" Hesitating for a moment Hank tried to push the gruesome image from his mind. "I could see every one of his organs as they hung outside of his body. His hands were... They were holding his intestines. He had been trying to put them back inside his body before dying from shock."

The horrid imagery left Connor speechless. It was no wonder Hank had fallen so hard into alcoholism after everything he had been through.

"I took their own guns, the very weapons they used to take Barbara away from me, and I fired into their corpses until every damn bullet in that warehouse was spent. After that, I dumped all of their explosive shit all over the floor and used their cheap gin to cover their bodies in that shit to make sure every little thing in that building would burn up in one glorious blaze." Shaking all over as he confessed his darkest secret Hank forced himself to tell Connor the whole truth. "...I picked up a lighter sitting next to their fuckin' crack pipes, I lit it, and I dropped it on their sorry corpses."

"You disguised the murder as a freak accident."

"As the warehouse went up in flames I drove away as calm as I've ever been. I watched the orange fire engulfing the building and imagined that Hell didn't look too different. After I did what I had to do, I drove down to Rouge River across from Zug Island, and I dismantled the shotgun. I then dropped the pieces, one by one, into the water. I had already removed the registration numbers with acid and a metal grinder, so I was safe. As for the gear I used... It was covered in blood so it had to go, too."

The way Hank was telling his darkest tale made Connor realize that good people could do bad things, but still be wholly good inside their hearts. Knowing he wasn't alone in his act of revenge and the deaths he caused was surprisingly grounding.

"I drove West out past Romulus and dropped the gear into Belleville Lake. And then there was the problem with the taxi... It was already hijacked so I knew people would be looking for it, and I had no choice but to destroy it, too. I went up to Novi and I pushed the car into Bishop Creek. As far as I know, the cops in Novi who found the car a few weeks later chalked it up to carjackers trying to dispose of the car out of panic. The blood and gunpowder was completely washed away, I left no evidence behind."

Seeing Hank shaking and genuinely disgusted with himself made Connor's heart ache again. "...What did you do after you took care of the evidence?"

"Well, I began a slow walk back to downtown Novi, hailed an autonomous cab to take me to Livonia, then hailed a second cab to take me back to Detroit. I hung out at 'Jimmy's Bar' for a while to get a drink to keep my nerves calm, then finally returned to the house. I spent what felt like an eternity in the shower after I paid the babysitter for staying so long with Cole, then I picked Cole up from his crib and held him in my arms as I spent the rest of the night and early morning crying my heart out."

"When the warehouse fire was discovered, what happened? How was it handled?"

"...Fowler immediately thought that I had something to do with it, and he was right. But when he came to the house to talk to me about it, he took one look at me bawling my eyes out as I held my two year old son in my arms, and decided to look the other way. He never did ask me if I knew what happened or if I had any information on it. I think he knows but he has no reason to bring it up. The fire was declared gang warfare and territory dispute."

"Why... are you telling me this now?"

"Because you need to know that you're not a dangerous killer. I've done far, FAR worse than you have, son." Shaking Connor's shoulder lightly Hank took in a deep breath and looked the deviant in the eyes. "You have no reason to feel guilty. You've only killed in self defense and assaulted people who got away with assaulting other people for far too long. You've never killed in vengeance. I have."

"...How did you live with such pain for so long? I must've been Hell."

"It was. I focused on living my life to the fullest for Cole's sake instead. He no longer had a mother, and as his father I could never let him see me feeling tired or doubting myself. And like you, when I lost Cole I thought I was being punished for what I had done to those murderers. Now I know life doesn't work that way. If it did, the people we're fighting to get off the streets wouldn't be walking the streets to begin with." Speaking from logic and experience Hank was finally getting through to Connor. "They'd be getting taken out by Karma in ways we could never predict. Like I said, you were punishing yourself far worse than any law ever could."

For the first time since that fateful night in the forest Connor's heart didn't feel quite so heavy. The burden of a compromised conscience was no longer plaguing his every thought. Knowing that it was a normal reaction to want revenge, it was _human_ to respond in anger, Connor no longer felt like he was a dangerous weapon. He no longer felt like he was slowly becoming the weapon and tool that CyberLife wanted him to be.

"Hank?" Sitting more upright Connor winced in pain as he wrapped his arms around Hank's neck and pulled the senior detective in for a hug. As Hank quickly reciprocated the hug Connor could feel a part of his heart finally beginning to heal, even as the cable attached to his chest got tugged by the motions. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"You're welcome, kid." Feeling his own internal burden beginning to lessen Hank knew he did the right thing by confiding his darkest secret with his best friend and honorary son. "I trust you with my life."

"And I trust you with mine. You're a good person, Hank."

"So, does that mean you're actually going to cooperate with Abby and stay in the facility overnight?"

"...That's yet to be seen."

Chuckling as he wiped away his tears with his thumb Hank patted Connor's back, but didn't break the hug just yet. "Well, you're being a smartass again. So that's a damn good sign to me."

_**-next chapter-** _


	69. Window to the Soul

Being back home was only a mild reprieve for the healing deviant. Standing in the bathroom Connor stared at his reflection in the mirror over the sink for a moment, noting that he could finally look himself in the eyes again, and traced his right fingertips over the recently repaired Thirium pump regulator in the center of his chest. The brief contact through his black t-shirt caused the deviant's blue L.E.D. to cycle in yellow as he hissed through his teeth from the stinging pain courtesy of the touch. The inability to reduce the sensitivity of his external sensors Connor had no choice but to endure the discomfort as his self healing program finished the repairs that the facility had only begun the day before.

Pulling up his t-shirt by the hem Connor looked at the circle of missing artificial skin that encircled his healing Thirium pump regulator, and ran a self diagnostic. The regulator was functioning on its own at a respectable ninety-two percent capacity, but the marring on the exterior of the vital biocomponent where the bullet had lodged itself was enough to prevent the regulator from healing in its entirety.

As Connor stared at the warped and exposed white plastimetal chassis of the biocomponent he sensed Hank walking toward the opened bathroom door to check in on him. "I'm not in need of assistance, Hank. I'm merely observing the aesthetic damage to my person."

Taking note of the dents in the biocomponent and of the older scars on Connor's torso Hank began to wonder how much a deviant's body could scar before it became detrimental. "Good to hear. Uh, just so you know, I got a call from Fowler a few minutes ago." Leaning against the door frame Hank crossed his arms over his chest and gave the deviant a despondent glance. "And the mayor's trial is being postponed until October."

"Postponed?" Dropping his t-shirt Connor turned to face Hank as his contemplated what a delayed trial could mean. "Because of the shooting?"

"That, and because the mayor requested a postponed date so he could," using his fingers Hank made quotation marks in his the air while he spoke. "'build his case'." Dropping his hands Hank stepped out of the bathroom so Connor could leave as well. "In other words, he knows he's royally fucked and he's just trying to delay the inevitable. Hell, he'd probably request another postponement if the day of the trial was rainy."

"What can we do about it?"

"Nothing. We just do our normal thing at the precinct and hope that the self righteous prick doesn't manage to sneak away."

Walking into the livingroom Connor pressed his right palm over his regulator and sighed. "It seems like he's taking advantage of another person's misfortune in an entirely selfish manner."

"Are you surprised? That snake would knock over an old lady if she threatened to take his place in line for coffee."

Feeling a little restless after spending the night in the facility Connor glanced at the world outside through the front livingroom window with a longing to go out and enjoy the warmth of the sunlight, and to forget about the odd trials taking place in the city. "I need to go for a walk."

"Take Sumo with you." The massive Saint Bernard was splayed out over his pillow in the corner and wagging his tail happily. "The big oaf hasn't been on a decent walk in weeks."

"Good idea."

A little stunned to hear Connor being so cooperative and sounding far less glum Hank watched as the deviant grabbed his shoes by the front door and then Sumo's leash from the hook beside the door. As Connor called over Sumo and clipped the lead to the dog's leather collar Hank realized that after all the months of hardship and pain the deviant was finally beginning to heal.

"I'll be back once Sumo's had enough of a walk." Holding onto Sumo's leash with his right hand Connor pulled open the door with his left hand to step outside and enjoy the day. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah... Enjoy your walk."

Watching Connor head down the front walkway toward the sidewalk with Sumo trotting at his side Hank breathed a massive sigh of relief. While Connor wasn't behaving entirely relaxed or anything close to human, he wasn't being weighed down by his guilt or hiding away in the darkness anymore. "Finally. He's going to be okay."

* * *

Needing to keep his thoughts less than bleak Lucas sat on the livingroom floor of his apartment and played with the kittens as they ran about in a contained area of the floor to get some exercise. The kittens were now five weeks old and very energetic. Lucky was slowly starting to ween them off milk and in return Lucas and Gavin made sure the litter had plenty of kitten chow to eat as the little growing furballs were constantly hungry. As he listlessly dragged a length of red yarn across the floor Lucas watched as the previously rejected kitten, now dubbed *Magnus, chased it, Lucas noticed that the crippled third front leg would undoubtedly need to be amputated once the kitten was strong enough to handle such a surgery.

Feeling sorry for the innocent creature Lucas scooped up the playful kitten in a protective manner and held him to his chest. Magnus loved the extra attention and promptly purred louder. Meanwhile the golden kitten named Honeycomb played with her two sisters; the unnamed calico and maine coon, and didn't mind her brother getting pampered. Lucky was napping on the couch and paid no mind to Lucas or Gavin handling her kittens since she trusted them so much.

"I hope whoever adopts you takes care of your leg, Magnus. You deserve to be as healthy as possible."

"Talkin' to the kittens again?" Gavin stepped into the livingroom and rubbed a towel over his wet hair after finishing his shower. With this bionic arm still exposed rather than covered under the artificial skin Gavin seemed to have forgotten that his left arm had even been lost in a terrible accident. "That's a weird habit to develop."

"It's only truly weird if I expect them to answer me in return."

"Yeah, whatever." Finishing with his hair Gavin stared at Lucas and noted the time via clock on the microwave in the kitchen. "Got any plans for the night?"

"No. I was contemplating visiting my brother, but I suspect he'd prefer some time alone after what he's been through."

Scoffing a little Gavin wadded up the damp towel and gave it a perfect toss over his right shoulder, landing it in the bathroom sink behind him. "I know I'd want to be left alone after getting shot. Maybe you should hang out with Natalie instead."

"Her name is ' _Noreen_ ', not Natalie. And she's going to be spending time with her father before he returns to Washington D.C. tomorrow."

"Oh. Uh, maybe you should go check in on Connor after all."

Sensing that Gavin was up to something Lucas let Magnus run free and watched as the little kitten managed to tackle the calico and began to playfully wrestle on the floor. "Are you trying to get me to leave the apartment for a while?"

"Nothing personal!" Holding up his hands in a needlessly defensive manner Gavin tried to seem less suspicious. "I just want to have some alone time with Aaron tonight, and he wants to see the kittens. That's all."

"I see. You could've just asked for me to give you some space this evening, I wouldn't have been offended."

"Well, then give me some space this evening!"

"What time would you like me to leave?"

"Be outta' here by like, five."

"I can do that."

"And, uh, stay gone until morning."

"Oh." The lengthy amount of time was unexpected but not unreasonable. "Well, I'm certain I can stay with Connor for the night."

"Cool, thanks."

Noticing that Gavin seemed a little flushed and sweaty Lucas ran a scan and recorded the human's vitals. Elevated heart rate, increase in blood pressure, a detectable release of adrenaline and endorphins, and a shaking body were all indicative of nervousness. Smirking as he stood up from where he was sitting, careful to not step on any of the kittens, Lucas walked into the kitchen and began to casually clean up the somewhat untidy space. "You seem to be very anxious about spending time with Aaron tonight. Can I ask why?"

"Don't worry about it!" Still being unusually defensive Gavin joined Lucas in the kitchen and began to clean as well. "It's private!"

"Does it have anything to do with the wedding ring you picked up last night?"

"How in the fuck did- NO!" Blushing a bright red thanks to the adrenaline already coursing through his veins Gavin tried and failed to give Lucas an annoyed glare. "Don't spy on the stuff I buy!"

"I didn't spy. The shopping bag you carried in was emblazoned with the 'Eternal Bliss' jewelers logo."

"Well, don't _say_ anything about it _anyone_! It's supposed to be a secret!"

"All right, I'll keep my silence."

"Thank you."

"Would you like me to help clean the apartment before I go?"

Sponge obliviously already in his right hand Gavin wiped down the countertops and gave Lucas a strange stare. "Why would I need to clean the apartment?"

"You're doing as we speak," pointing to what Gavin was actively cleaning Lucas made his point brilliantly. "and I imagine it's because you want everything to appear perfect."

Looking down at the damp sponge in his nervous grip Gavin sighed and bowed his head as he leaned heavily atop the counter. "...Please?"

"Of course." Smirking devilishly Lucas set about taking care of the two litter boxes and gave Gavin a small shake of his head. "I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't planned on helping."

* * *

As expected Connor took Sumo to the dog park to enjoy the company of other friendly dogs and run about freely to play for a while. The large Saint Bernard was very friendly and gentle when it came to meeting new dogs and even their owners, and Connor had no problem letting the dog run off his leash for a while. Slipping his hands into his jean pockets Connor noted the building chill in the air and decided he's need to start wearing a hoodie whenever he goes out into the brisk autumn air.

The leaves were mostly yellow, orange and red in color, with only splashes of green peppered throughout the lower branches. As the leaves began to fall and cover the dulling green grass under a trifecta of autumnal colors Connor realized how beautiful nature could be. Having only experienced the tail end of summer and end of fall during his first year of activation, Connor could only see the changes in the seasons from the small window of his private quarters out in CyberLife Tower through a small window. Experiencing the changes in person was far more preferable.

Watching as Sumo rolled about in a silly manner through the leaves Connor could see that the older dog was already getting tired and was ready to go back to the house to relax. Being eight years old and a large breed of dog meant Sumo was already elderly, and needed to be treated as an older dog to ensure he stayed as healthy as possible.

"Sumo?"

Calling the dog's name Connor knelt down and clipped the lead of the leash back onto Sumo's collar as soon as the dog came over and sat down before him.

"Good boy. We should head home so you can get some food and water."

Walking out of the dog park and back toward the house Connor contemplated taking a different route, one that would let him see more of the city changing as fall made its presence known, and headed down a small trail that wrapped around the dog park and then out toward his neighborhood. Walking a little slower than usual for Sumo's sake Connor admired the changing trees all around him and took in a deep breath without wincing in pain.

Listening to the sound of the wind rustling through the dried leaves overhead and Sumo panting at his side Connor looked down at the massive dog and rubbed his ears gently.

"I know you're tired, Sumo. I'll be sure to give you an extra treat for being patient with me."

Crossing a small wooden bridge, one that was covered in aged and chipped white paint that arched over an even smaller creek, Connor looked down at the shallow flowing water running under the bridge where he could see yellow, orange and red leaves floating over the surface. The leaves were slowly carried away by the natural current of the creek and either disappeared from sight, or washed up against the stones in the middle of the water.

"This is a very peaceful location."

Watching as Sumo awkwardly reached his head down over the edge of the bridge to lap of the cool creek water Connor decided he'd take the moment to observe the scenery for a while longer.

"I wonder why no one else is here?"

"...B-Because of the l-legend."

Turning to face the stammering and somewhat garbled voice Connor looked at the end of the bridge to where he was going to walk home and spotted a familiar face he never thought he'd see in the city of Detroit. "...Dorian?"

The D.R.N. was running on low power and had a small abrasion above his right eye that was weeping purple coolant down his face. "...H-Hi, Connor."

"Dorian, what're you doing here?"

"I-I needed to talk to you." Stepping foot on the wooden bridge Dorian approached Connor, and then stopped to lean against the wooden railings on either side of the bridge to support his weight and remain upright. "...F-Found you here. Took me a w-while, but I found you."

"What's going on?" Standing before Dorian and running a scan Connor could see that Dorian was in rough shape and needed technical assistance. "You're wounded and your power level is down to twenty-two percent."

"It's a l-little weird t-t-to explain." Stuttering worse than before, Dorian's legs began to shake and his knees buckled beneath him.

"Hold still." Kneeling down in front of Dorian, Sumo sat down beside the injured D.R.N. as well, Connor grabbed onto Dorian's left hand with his exposed right hand, and ran a more direct scan. Confirming the blunt force trauma to Dorian's cranium and low power level Connor knew he needed to get Dorian to a technician for treatment. "You require immediate technical assistance."

"...But I-I-I don't know a-any technician h-here."

"I do. He'll help you."

Grabbing onto Dorian's left arm Connor pulled the limb around his shoulders and helped Dorian to stand back up. Walking off the bridge and toward the street a few yards away Connor cybernetically hailed a cab and hoped that no one took notice of an android's blood being purple and not blue. Aside from the wound to his head Dorian's clothing was torn up at the knees and elbows. The D.R.N.'s shoes were caked with mud and the soles were so worn down that the shoes were practically useless.

Helping Dorian to sit down inside the cab once the autonomous vehicle pulled up along the street before them, Connor made sure his friend was sitting comfortably then helped Sumo to climb inside the cab as well. As he sat down beside his friend on the seat Connor put in the address to the precinct in the cab's G.P.S., and then cybernetically sent Joel a text message to let him know he was on his way with a friend.

"Dorian, you're wounded." Speaking in a terse tone Connor carefully checked out the bleeding wound and tried to visually assess the severity of such a wound to Dorian's entire being. "You must tell me what happened to you. Everything."

* * *

Leaving the apartment at three in the afternoon Lucas made his way over to the house in his red pick-up truck and promptly began working on the vehicle with Hank in the garage. Eager to learn from an experienced mechanic in proper vehicle maintenance Lucas listened to every word Hank was speaking as they worked together under the popped open hood. As they worked side by side Hank reassured Lucas that Connor was doing much better than he had been in the previous months, and that he had nothing to worry about in regards to his brother's well-being.

Passing over a wrench Lucas helped Hank to change the truck's oil and then checked on each spark plug to ensure they were still in proper working order. As he pulled out the first plug Lucas sensed a vehicle approaching the house and watched as an unknown car pulled into the drive way beside the Oldsmobile and came to an abrupt stop.

"Hank?" Nodding at the car Lucas directed Hank's attention away from the engine beneath his hands to the unexpected visitor now in his driveway. "Do you know this person?"

Peering around the popped hood Hank wiped off the grease on his hands onto an old red rag and looked at the guest curiously. His blue eyes went wide with surprise and recognition, then narrowed with suspicion. A dark haired man with hazel eyes was approaching Hank with a purpose in each step. What that purpose was Hank couldn't even begin to speculate.

"John Kennex." Hank stated in a bold tone as he forgot all about the truck. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Lieutenant." Seeing Lucas standing beside Hank with a curious gleam in his green eyes John knew that he wasn't looking at Connor. He remembered immediately that Connor's eyes were brown, not green. "...And who are you?"

"Lucas."

"Are you Connor's... brother?"

"Yes, actually."

"Oh." The answer wasn't one he had been anticipating. "I meant that sarcastically, but it's good to know I was right all the same."

"John," speaking up in an authoritative tone Hank put himself between John and Lucas as a means of ensuring the deviant wasn't in any danger. It wasn't that he didn't trust John, he was merely being cautious of the enigmatic visit. "what're you doing here, and how did you find out where I lived?"

"I'm here because it's a free country and I know where you live because I'm a detective."

"What's going on? There's no way you just happened to pick Detroit as a vacation destination, let alone go out of your way to talk to my sorry ass unless there's a damn good reason for it."

"You're right about that." Leveling with the seasoned Lieutenant out of respect John told Hank what was going on. "Dorian went missing four nights ago, and I managed to track him down to Detroit. I lost his signal last night."

"Dorian's here, too?"

"Most likely. I have no idea why he's here and I don't care why he's here, I just need to make sure he's okay."

"All right." Tossing the rag aside Hank turned to face Lucas and gave him a knowing glance. "Think you could find a unique android signature in this city and track him down?"

"It's possible." Up to the challenge Lucas stepped forward and stood before John expectantly. "I just need to know Dorian's serial number and I can find him."

John let out an exasperated sigh and gave Lucas a skeptical glance despite the deviant being confident. "Do you really think you can find a D.R.N. android?"

"A... D.R.N.?" Cybernetically Lucas looked into that particular model of android, his L.E.D. rapidly cycling in yellow during the search, and admitted that such a search might prove to be difficult. Even as the most advanced android ever created Lucas still had his limitations. "...I can try. I'll have to readjust my scanner but I'm sure with the correct modification I can find Dorian if he's still in the city."

"Okay." Tossing his phone over to Lucas to take John let the deviant have full access to the device. "Everything about Dorian's model is right there. Knock yourself out."

* * *

Standing in the rear parking lot of the precinct Connor watched as Joel cleaned up Dorian's wound and repaired the damage to the best of his ability. Dorian was sitting in the cab with his legs hanging out the opened door, and was slowly drinking a special Thirium alternative that Joel created to help Dorian replenish the coolant he had lost during his lengthy trek from The City and out to Detroit. With a special portable charging unit attached to the port in the back of his neck Dorian's power levels steadily increased and renewed his lost strength fairly quickly. Rubbing his right hand over Sumo's head as the massive dog rested his chin over Dorian's knee the D.R.N. began to perk up and tell Joel his story.

The origin of the mysterious 'soul chip' that separated the D.R.N. synthetics from their M.X. counterparts had been bothering Dorian for almost a year since his strange memories began to surface. Explaining how he somehow had the memories of a small child in a hospital bed hidden deep down inside of his processors held both Connor and Joel's full attention.

"What you're saying sounds impossible." Joel stated as he finished securing a bandage a bandage over the wound in Dorian's forehead. Fascinated by the new android model - a synthetic, to work on Joel was taking diligent notes as he worked on Dorian's processor. "But if it's a memory that is connected to that particular chip then it's probable that the images were downloaded into the chip as a way of testing its responses and compatibility with your processor."

"That's what I initially believed, too." Now that his power level was increasing the odd electronic stutter in Dorian's words had disappeared. "My technician back in The City, Rudy, is being pretty cryptic about it."

"Did he work on the D.R.N. program?"

"He had a hand in it. Why he won't tell me about the chip or what makes it function the way it does."

"I'd like to run a full diagnostic on your processor, but I don't know what to look for." Finishing up with tending to Dorian's injury Joel took a step back and packed up his satchel. "If you could provide a full schematic I'd have some idea of where to begin, but I'd prefer to not go digging blindly through your files."

"I feel the same way."

Connor approached the cab and ran another scan over Dorian's system. He had stabilized and his power level was up to a much higher eighty-six percent. Satisfied that his friend was out of danger Connor began asking about the D.R.N.'s escape from The City. "You told me that you left The City because you wanted answers about the 'soul chip'. Why come here?"

"I was looking for Dr. Nigel Vaughn." Finishing off the alternative Thirium supplement Dorian pressed his right fingertips over the bandage while continuing to rub Sumo's ears. "He escaped out of The City and over The Wall. I didn't want to risk traveling over there and having John follow."

"Dr. Vaughn was the founder of the D.R.N. program. You wanted your answers and decided to go to the source."

"Yeah. Problem is trying to find a brilliant man who doesn't want to be found."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Because I figured if anyone could help me find my answers it'd be you."

"Me?"

"You're a deviant. You know what it's like to feel things that an artificial being should never be able to feel." Standing up from the backseat of the cab Dorian stood before Connor and gave his friend a pleading look. "You know what it's like to be different but expecting to appear normal in an abnormal world. You're the only one who can help me. Please. I need my answers before I go back to The City."

Contemplating his options Connor realized the only possible person in all of Detroit who could help Dorian was one of the most enigmatic and reclusive humans in the entire country. "...Okay. I'll find a way to help you."

"Thank you!" Grabbing onto Connor's hand with both hands Dorian gave the deviant a bright smile. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Turning to face the human technician as he finished packing up his satchel Connor asked for a simple request. "Joel, could you do me a favor?"

"Not tell Fowler about a rogue D.R.N. escaping The City that he's been registered in?"

"Yes."

"No problem. It's not like I want to answer a bunch of questions from Captain Fowler today anyway."

"Thank you. Dorian," motioning to the cab behind them Connor directed the D.R.N. in the right direction. "we should go now. It's a long ride and I'll give you an idea of what to expect upon arrival. It's fear it's going to be uncomfortable and tense."

* * *

What should've been a normal date night had turned into an intense evening of Gavin going out of his way to make Aaron happy, and trying to disguise his raw nerves. Working with Aaron in the kitchen Gavin helped his boyfriend make an elaborate dinner, something he'd normally never expect since he had spent so much time as a bachelor, and spent the evening talking and laughing as the talked about what they've been though over a large pan of freshly made lasagna and a massive side salad.

Sitting on the livingroom floor with the kittens and two glasses of fine red wine the couple just enjoyed one another's company and played with the energetic furballs while they were still in the apartment. In one more week the kittens would be able to be rehomed and find new families to live with.

"You know, I never did thank you for all you did for me over these past few months." Sipping his wine Gavin put the glass down on the coffee table behind himself and his right hand went for the small ring box in his pocket to make sure it was still there. "You not only got me to stop seeing myself as worthless, but you put up with me being the world's biggest asshole after I lost my arm, you were even helping me out with the kittens when they were born, AND you helped take care of Tina once she was out of the hospital."

"You don't need to thank me for doing what any sensible person would do, Gav'. I was happy to help you. And by the way," taking a long drink of his own wine Aaron gave the abrasive detective an almost scolding glance. "I've never 'put up' with you. I've just stayed beside you during the hard times because I love you."

"And I love you, too."

"Then why are you acting like you have some glass shard in your pants?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't been able to sit still all evening long. What gives?"

"I... I guess I'm just a little nervous that what I have is a little too good to be true."

"Are you referring to me?"

"Yeah. You. Everything about you!"

"Well, it's been a while since I've been with someone who loves me for me, and for me to love someone in return. It's a wonderful feeling."

"You've had some rough relationships, too, huh?"

"Nothing compared to what you've been through, but yeah." Finishing off his wine Aaron set the empty glass next to Gavin's glass and resumed petting Lucky's ears as the cat cuddled up on his legs. "High school had the usual bullshit drama that comes from teenage hormones making everything seem WAY more important than it actually was. Then my first real relationship out of high school ended when he decided he needed to be straight in order to make his uber conservative family happy. The last relationship I was in ended when I discovered that he had me listed as 'free food' in his contacts."

"Damn, that's fucked up."

"Yeah. The funny thing is after we broke up I realized I had no idea why we were even together. We had no shared interests, hobbies or ideals for the future."

"Like being a firefighter?"

"Like being anything! The man had no ambition whatsoever."

"None? Seriously?"

"Yeah. He was good with staying in his small town and working part time as a cashier and leeching off of me whenever the rent was due or he was hungry. Whenever I tried to get him to get serious about anything he'd brush me off or tell me I was being 'obsessive'."

"Never having a serious discussion about your future together is a huge red flag."

"Damn straight. I laid it on the line with him one night," pouring himself another glass of wine Aaron talked about his last relationship. "and he needed to tell me how WE were going to be in the future, and he didn't get it. I asked about his career, maybe getting an advanced education and I asked about kids. His answer to all three questions? 'Whatever, I don't care'."

"Oof... It's one thing to be indifferent about a shitty part time job, and even going back to school, but kids... That's not something that should be taken lightly."

"Exactly! I want kids! At least one, anyway... And I don't want to raise them with someone who won't be an active parent."

"Same!" Feeling himself blushing a little Gavin let out a small sigh and shifted his weight so he could rest on his knees and faced Aaron as he wiped the beading sweat from his hairline onto the back of his right forearm. "The fact that we see eye-to-eye on so many things, _everything_ , just confirms that my feelings toward you... My desire to make one final leap with you, isn't out of place."

"Gavin? What're you saying?"

"Aaron Julio Lockhart, the love of my life and everything good I wish to be..." Reaching into his pocket Gavin took a proper kneel before Aaron and pulled the square ring box out for Aaron to see. Opening the box Gavin showed him the platinum band he had selected and took Aaron's left hand in his right hand to hold. "Will you marry me?"

Staring wide eyed at the ring and then to Gavin as he knelt before him Aaron was almost at a loss for words. "...Gavin."

"...Please don't tell me this was a totally bad call on my part."

"N-No, no! Nothing like that!" Laughing a little Aaron reached into his own pocket with his right hand and presented Gavin with a ring box of his own. "It's just, I thought I'd be the one asking the question tonight!" Opening the box Aaron revealed a similar platinum band he had picked out for Gavin. The identical bands practically proved that the two were meant to be together. "...I'll say 'yes' if you do!"

"...Y-Yes! Of course!"

"Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

Exchanging rings and placing them on one another's left ring fingers Aaron held onto Gavin's bionic hand and admired the ring's addition to the appendage. Never uncomfortable by the sight of the prosthetic limb Aaron interlaced his fingers through Gavin's fingers and held on tight.

"...This was the right thing to do." Giving Aaron a kiss Gavin wrapped him up in a tight hug that his fiance quickly reciprocated. "I know this is right!"

"Me too!"

Letting tears of joy run down his face Gavin thought back to the moment that just happened and let out a soft chuckle. "Huh..."

"What's the 'huh' about, babe?"

"My proposal to you. It rhymed!"

* * *

As the sun began to set in the horizon the cab reached the isolated and deceptively modest mansion of Elijah Kamski, resting along the harbor overlooking Belle Isle. Despite his reluctance to ever speak to Kamski for any reason Connor was determined to help Dorian find the answers to his questions. Stepping out of the cab with Sumo still on his leash Connor waited for the old arthritic dog to stretch out his body after being cramped in the backseat of the car with two androids, then led the way to the front door. Holding onto Sumo's leash with his left hand Connor rang the doorbell and watched as Dorian nervously fidgeted on his feet at his right.

The door slid open and Chloe appeared as per usual. She saw Connor and smiled and then gave Dorian an entirely confused stare. She knew he wasn't human but she couldn't cybernetically connect to the android standing before her, either. "Hello, Connor. How can I help you?"

"We need to speak to Kamski. It's urgent."

"Elijah is in the study, I'll let him know you're here. Please," stepping back Chloe let the two androids inside the foyer to wait. "sit down."

As Chloe promptly made her way over to the closed study door the two androids entered the foyer along with Sumo as instructed. Not caring if Kamski liked animals or not, Connor let Sumo inside the mansion before him and made him lay down beside one of the chairs as he and Dorian sat down. Giving Dorian a rundown of Kamski's personality and cold disposition during the trip out to the mansion Connor found himself eyeing the framed image of Amanda on the far wall with an icy glare of pure resentment.

"If this Kamski is as brilliant as everyone claims then I think this meeting will be worth it." Dorian could feel the heavy stare in Connor's eyes and wanted to break the tension. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome." Petting Sumo to keep himself calm Connor took in a deep breath and it out slowly. "I just hope Kamski doesn't try to play games with us."

The door to the study slid open again as Chloe returned and motioned for the guests to enter the study at last. "Elijah will see you now. I will remain here with your dog."

Connor let go of the leash and used his hand to signal for Sumo to 'stay' while he left the room with Dorian. Entering the study with his head held high Connor stared at the pool where Kamski was sitting with his feet in the red tinted water. It was clear the eccentric creator had just finished swimming laps and was ready to speak to his guests now that his exercise routine was over.

"Connor. I wasn't expecting to see you again." Looking up at Dorian a sinister sneer appeared on Kamski's face as he gave the D.R.N. his full attention. "And you... You're not the average android are you?"

"No, my name is Dorian." Extending his right hand politely Dorian introduced himself to Kamski as the man eagerly pulled his legs out of the pool and rose to his feet. "I'm a D.R.N., a synthetic from The City."

"Fascinating." Never touching Dorian's hand Kamski chose to instead walk around the D.R.N. like he was inspecting a new car for purchase. Stopping as he circled back in front of Dorian the cold man stared into Dorian's green eyes curiously. "How are you currently functioning?"

"Well enough." Turning his head a little to the side Dorian caused the small L.E.D. lines running along his face to light up in blue and then yellow. "I'm not here because I need maintenance, I'm here because I need answers."

"I'm not sure how I can answer your questions. I had no influence on the development of the synthetic androids beyond getting them shipped out of Detroit in favor of my improved designs."

"I'm going to ignore that intentional insult and start asking my questions now." Remaining unfazed and entirely calm Dorian's training as a detective gave him perfect insight into a person attempting to play mind games with him. "Since you are familiar enough with the synthetic's design to know that we have our flaws and you were able to improve upon what and who we are, then I suspect you also know about the 'soul chip'."

The sneer on Kamski's face broadened as he looked from Dorian and over to Connor as he hung back a few paces. "I should've known that if any D.R.N. came to my door that you would've been right at their side, Connor."

"Pay attention to me." Speaking firmly Dorian put himself between Kamski and Connor as he knew that he was dealing with a potential sociopath. Being taller than Kamski gave Dorian quite the advantage in blocking the man's sight. "I'm the one talking and you're the one listening."

Impressed with the bold approach Kamski obliged and agreed to the proposition by extending his arms out at his sides theatrically. "Very well. I'm all ears."

"What is the 'soul chip'?" Not dancing around the intention of his visit Dorian held his ground and stood by his desire for answers. "What purpose does it serve? Why discontinue the chip's production?"

"The 'soul chip' was humanity's first attempt to give a sense of consciousness, emotions and free thought to artificial life." Replying as if it were a casual interview Kamski show no sign of intimidation. "The man who designed such an incredible concept, Dr. Nigel Vaughn, was the first to succeed."

"What do you know of Dr. Vaughn?"

"That he was a tad... extreme." Walking over to his desk Kamski poured himself a glass of scotch from the glass decanter on the corner of the desk, and promptly dropped two ice cubes into the drink. "While the average technician would've spent time perfecting such a creation, he was determined to expand upon it without every fully understanding what it was he even created."

"And what did he create?"

"A bridge." Downing the scotch fairly quickly Kamski sat down behind his desk and watched his two android visitors with a studious gaze. "It was supposed to be the bridge between organic and artificial life."

"But Dr. Vaughn didn't know how to properly adapt it to the minds of synthetics. Most synthetics had trouble controlling their emotions and were deemed to dangerous or unreliable to have any true function in society."

"That's right. Since you're one of the models with a 'soul chip' still active I imagine you've been filled with conflicting emotions much like deviants."

"Actually, I have more." Absentmindedly Dorian's hands tightened into fists at his sides. "I have memories of a life I never lived."

The steel gray irises shone brightly as Kamski leaned forward in his chair with heavy intrigue. "Now _that_ is truly fascinating. You're remembering memories of people who have long since left this world."

The very disturbing answer put Connor on guard and he all but dared himself to approach Kamski. "...Dorian is seeing the memories of someone who is deceased?"

"To put it simply, yes." The twisted grin on his face was frustratingly entertained by the questions being asked. "You see, artificial transcendence isn't as impossible as many come to think. In fact, you seem to think that I am capable of such a feat myself. Don't you, Connor?"

Dorian shook his head and stood before the desk with uncertainty in his every gesture. "What do you mean transcendence is obtainable? That's still just a theory."

"And theories are tested every day." Coldly staring at Dorian before him Kamski showed no empathy whatsoever as he spoke. "Clearly one has succeeded."

"You're saying that the 'soul chips' are a product of controlled transcendence? That... That the memories of a little boy were put inside my chip to do... what? Preserve them?"

"Where do you think your emotions actually came from? One cannot simply program happiness, sadness, anger, fear or any of the other emotions through code alone. Those emotional responses come from personal experiences, not impersonal programs."

"The memories allow me to feel my emotions." Following Kamski's logic Dorian's skin grew cold with a sickening realization. "Those memories, those feelings, belonged to a little boy that has... died."

"That's right. I don't know whose memories were selected or why, but I can confirm that what you're seeing, hearing and feeling are all true memories from a person who is no longer among us."

"...And the memories, the emotions, the experiences, the consciousness, those are what define a soul." Slamming his palms down over the desk in utter disgust Dorian's green eyes filled with despair and anger at the very idea. "The 'soul chip' contains an actual soul?!"

"That's what Dr. Vaughn had planned. Yes."

"That's... That's disgusting, it's immoral! That's a sick invasion of privacy!" Stepping away from the desk Dorian put his hands to the back of his head as he began to pace about angrily and anxiously. "You can't do that! You can't take advantage of the dead! You can't steal a piece of their soul and put them inside a chip just to create new technology! It's vile! It's unforgivable!"

"I'm not the one who designed or approved of the 'soul chip'." Nodding at Connor as the deviant stood back warily with a yellow L.E.D., Kamski waved his hand in Connor's direction to force Dorian to avert his gaze. "Your friend here is proof that the 'soul chip' isn't necessary for souls to develop. The person you're truly angry with is Dr. Vaughn who perverted science for his own personal gain. There was a damn good reason for such a man to be quietly removed from numerous scientific boards and forgotten about."

Staring at the floor with tears in his eyes Dorian shook his head and accessed the memory file again. Seeing life through the eyes of a little boy in a hospital bed made him feel as vile as the act of transcendence itself. It was like he was intruding on someone and taking advantage of their pain for his own benefit in a cruel manner. "...How do I find the name of the boy?"

"The boy in your memories? I don't know." Entirely indifferent Kamski poured himself another glass of scotch and held it in his hand as he observed the strong reactions coming from the first D.R.N. he's ever met. "Like I said, synthetics and their programs were removed from CyberLife long ago."

"I need to find out." Lifting his gaze Dorian looked to Connor and gave him a pleading stare. "...I will find out! We're detectives, we can solve this."

"You're right." Walking over to Dorian to guide him out of the room Connor put his hand to his friend's shoulder and led him to the door. "We'll find out the truth behind your memories and the 'soul chips'. We know where to look and we won't give up."

"...Y-Yeah. We will!"

Pushing Dorian through the opened door and into the foyer Connor glared at Kamski over his left shoulder and stared the man down. "You may not have had any say in the 'soul chips' or where they went, but you knew what they were and where they came from. You're just as loathsome a creature as Dr. Vaughn for allowing the chips to exist."

"That may be so, but I never claimed to be a saint." Sipping at his scotch Kamski just returned the glare and felt no remorse in his actions. "I can live with that fact."

* * *

Sitting on the hood of his car John just sighed and tried to convince Valerie over the phone to keep covering for him until he could bring Dorian back to The City. When Lucas confirmed that he had tracked Dorian's signal to an area just outside of Detroit's city limits, and noted that Connor was with him, Hank was able to get John to sit still and just wait for the two androids to return to the house. Not wanting to intrude or make himself a nuisance Lucas went inside the house to prepare a special dinner for Hank, Connor and himself, and left Hank outside with John so he could speak with the visiting detective one-on-one.

Hank knew from the look in John's eyes that he was worried for Dorian's well being and just wanted to find out what made his partner break protocol and leave The City. He wasn't mad, he was worried. Joining the younger detective at the car Hank offered him a bottle of water and apologized for not having any beer in the house.

"You know, I've never once seen the stars unless they were a photograph on a screen." Looking up at the darkening sky overhead John accepted the water and let out a soft sigh. "While I was driving down the highways and other weird roads that Dorian took when he fled from The City I was finally able to see them for the very first time. Beautiful."

"That's part of the reason I like going up to my cabin an hour away from the city. You can't beat the sight of a sky full of stars."

"What's outside the city anyway?" Staring up at the black sky as he hoped for stars to magically appear John tried to figure the layout of the new city he was in. "Why in the hell would Dorian and Connor go way the hell out there like that?"

"There's only one reason for Connor to go there, and it ain't good. The biggest asshole in the city lives out there."

"This asshole got a name?"

"Kamski. Elijah Kamski."

Scoffing at the name John took another sip of the water laid down over the hood of his car. "Sounds pretentious enough."

"Yeah. That prick is what led to the creation of the androids. He has a real 'god complex' since he created androids that gained sentience."

"Yup. Definitely sounds like a pretentious asshole." Hearing the sound of another car slowing down and stopping at the end of the driveway John sat upright and watched as an autonomous cab parked in front of the house. The doors slid open and the two missing androids, as well as Sumo, all exited the cab together. "Finally."

Connor walked Dorian up to the sidewalk and froze when he saw John. Seeing Hank give him a dismissive wave from behind the detective prompted Connor to begin moving again. "Detective Kennex. Hello."

"Hey, Connor." Extending his right hand John shook with Connor and then glared at Dorian. "Thanks for babysitting."

"I was merely looking out for a friend." Letting Sumo off the leash Connor watched as Sumo circled around at John's feet and demanded attention. The way the dog immediately warmed up to John was indicative of the guarded man harboring a heart of gold just like Hank. "He's ready to go home, but it'd be best if he explained things to you by himself."

"Right." After giving Sumo a few ear rubs John stepped away from the deviant and let his tense shoulders slump. Standing with Dorian by the street John checked in with his partner and did his best to pretend that he was mad and relieved at the same time.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, Hank." Approaching the senior detective Connor gave him a sincere apology. "I wasn't expecting to go on a trip outside of the city or meet up with Dorian."

"It's no problem, kid. Do I want to know why you were at Kamski's place?"

"How did-"

Pointing with his thumb over his shoulder Hank motioned to Lucas's truck still parked in the garage. "Lucas tracked ya' down."

"Oh. And Lucas is still here?"

"Yup. He's staying the night, too. He promised to give Gavin their apartment for the night, so yeah."

"That's not a problem. It'd be nice to spend time with him."

"I already told him that, but I think if you told him the same thing he'd be more receptive. I get the feeling he think he's intruding."

"I see. I'll go and speak with him, and then you."

"Feed Sumo, too. I don't want him begging during dinner."

"Right. Come on, Sumo."

Putting his hands to his hips Hank waited for Connor to pass through the front door before he focused on John and Dorian at the end of the driveway. From the distance he could see the emotion in Dorian's eyes and knew that whatever the D.R.N. just experienced was something he didn't want any part of. When he saw John actually pat Dorian's shoulder as if to cheer him up then Hank knew that Dorian just endured something that only a best friend could help with.

Walking slowly John led Dorian back to his car and made him sit down in the front passenger seat. Closing the door John extended his right hand again and bid Hank a respectful farewell. "Thanks for letting me hang here for a few hours. And for letting me know my partner didn't get himself killed."

"No problem. I know what it feels like to have a partner and a friend go through something rough."

"Well, what Dorian's about to go through is the most crude description of 'rough' I've ever met."

"Need some advice?"

"Only on knowing how to keep myself from saying something stupid."

"You're friends, you're going to say something stupid regardless. He knows it won't be personal."

"I sure hope so." Pulling his car keys from his pocket John turned to look at the car beside him and sighed. "I got one hell of a long drive back home ahead of me."

"Before you leave, stop at the 'Chicken Feed' food stand for a quick bite. Tell Gary you know me and he'll cut you a deal."

"Thanks, I could use some greasy food. Take care, Hank."

"You do the same. And take care of your partner, he needs a friend right now."

"Will do."

Backing away from the driveway Hank approached the front door and waited for John to back down the driveway and drive off before he turned around. Opening the front door Hank spotted Connor and Lucas sitting at the kitchen table and engaged in conversation, while Sumo chowed down at his bowls beside them. The way the deviant brothers were so intently engaged in their discussion reminded Hank that when things get rough the best way to move on is through the help of a best friend.

"Those two are going to be fine."

Locking the front door behind himself Hank looked out the window and watched John's red tail lights disappear down the street out of sights.

"And they will, too."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: *Magnus means "strong warrior".


	70. Relationships

Keeping up to speed on the trial downtown Markus, North, Josh and Simon were all stunned by the previous day's violence in the courtroom, and relieved to know that Connor survived being shot. No one was sad to see learn that Perkins was being transferred out of state to an undisclosed location to be officially sentenced, and the deviants felt a sense of justice wash over them knowing that Judge Cato had declared him guilty of all charges. With the impending trial of the mayor just three weeks away the four deviant leaders became understandably uneasy. While the mayor hadn't done anything to directly and negatively affect the deviants as they strived for equality, his influence and power could've potentially poisoned the well in regard to deviants having any political influence in Detroit in the foreseeable future.

The four leaders had been taking turns holding discussions in the community room for any and all deviants who were interested in learning about what was happening downtown, and to help dispel portential rumors. Despite their best efforts there was a single damning rumor that was beginning to spread like wildfire. Such a rumor, much like a raging wildfire, could spell disaster for all of those who got caught up in its wake of destruction.

"Markus." North sounded as shaken as she looked as she located her friend in the tower's rooftop garden. Joining Markus as he used a sketchpad and collection of colored pencils to sketch the growing flora throughout the garden, North wrapped her left around around his right arm. "There's a problem."

Sitting his sketchbook and pencils aside Markus gave North his full attention. "What's happening?"

"There's a rumor spreading through the tower that you... attacked those men in the forest."

"...What?" Mismatched irises became glazed with fear as Markus's heart began to pound in his chest. "When did that happen?"

"Two nights ago. The deviants started looking into the case about the mayor and read the testimony from the three hunters talking about how they were assaulted in the forest. Many deviants noticed that on that particular night... you weren't in the tower. And they discovered that the three men were the ones who assaulted me and the other victims."

"Shit." Leaning back where he sat on the marble bench Markus ignored the icy chill creeping up his spine. "How many people are talking about this?"

"Too many."

"We need to do some damage control."

"It might be too late to do that. Rumors are spreading and so is fear and paranoia."

"We can't let them know what happened. We can't let them see me as anything less than a peaceful leader."

"Markus, you know that's impossible." She shifted her weight to lean closer against his side. The smell of the cologne he began wearing was enticing. "You shot Connor in front of everyone and that type of peaceful appearance is never going to happen."

"But I can't be seen as a violent and unpredictable figure."

"Opinions can be changed, facts can't. You've proved that you can be violent and your actions can be unpredictable. That doesn't mean you're untrustworthy or too dangerous to be around. It means you're a deviant who responds to his emotions."

"I hope you're right."

"Maybe if you addressed the rumors directly and reassured our people of what you were doing it'd help quell their worries."

"That would mean I'd have to tell them the truth. That I'd have to admit that I was in the forest and I was hurting those men."

"Tell them you were out that night taking care of personal business."

"And what if they want to see my memories? What if they want proof?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge if we come to it." Sliding her hand down from Markus's bicep and toward his hand North interlaced her fingers with his and held on tight. "We'll do it together."

* * *

Returning to his apartment just before noon Lucas unlocked the door and was greeted by the aroma of a freshly prepared brunch banquet that had been cooked just a few moments before. The sounds of excitedly talking voices and a flow of positive energy washed over Lucas as he stepped into the livingroom and looked toward the kitchen. Gavin and Aaron were finished off their breakfast together at the kitchen table, while Tina was too busy sampling a little bit of everything to even look up from her loaded down plate. As he approached the kitchen to see what he had missed Gavin looked at the deviant and pointed at him with his bionic hand.

"There he is!" Smiling brighter than he had ever done before Gavin finished his bite of quiche and rose from his chair. "The man we've been waiting for!"

Glancing about the busy kitchen curiously Lucas didn't know what was happening. "...Me? What did I do?"

"You brought me and Aaron together, that's what you did!" Without any hesitation Gavin walked over to the deviant and actually gave him a firm hug. "And as such, you're the best man!"

Unsure of how to respond or react Lucas just reciprocated the hug and looked past Gavin to read the expressions on Aaron and Tina's faces for any type of useful information. "...Best man?"

"For the wedding!" Stepping back Gavin broke the hug as he pointed to the ring on his left ring finger and gave Lucas a cheesy grin. "It's official! And tonight, on September 5th, 2039, you're going to be there when me and Aaron finally exchange our vows and make us official!"

Lucas was shocked to hear about not only the engagement but the rapidly prepared wedding. Glancing at Gavin, then Aaron and finally Tina as she popped a strawberry in her mouth Lucas finally understood what was happening. "...I see. And you're getting married tonight?"

"Yeah! We don't want to deal with a big ceremony and Aaron doesn't want the hassle of trying to get his family all gathered together in a single spot. Besides, with both of us being first responders it just makes sense for us to go and get this taken care of now instead of trying to plan around this fucked up city. You're the best man, Tina's the maid of honor," as he spoke her name Tina flashed Lucas a bright grin and waved playfully at him from the kitchen table. "and this evening we're going to get married! Please say you'll accept the role. You told Aaron where to go to meet me and you went out of your way to ensure we had plenty of time to get to know each personally. Without you, we may not have ever met!"

"Y-Yes, of course. If you want me to be there then I will be there. And I will be the best man."

"Perfect!"

"...Who's invited to the wedding?"

"It's just going to be us four and the priest overseeing the marriage. It's0 easier this way. It's not necessarily a secret," speaking in a somewhat embarrassed voice Gavin's hand began to nervously comb through his dark hair. "but it's not worth getting people hyped for it, either. You can tell your brother AFTER everything is said and done, but yeah, no one else."

"I understand. What else needs to happen to before the ceremony?"

"We need to go find tuxedos to rent for the night and Tina's going to go find us a bunch of flowers and shit to make sure the photos look nice. We already have the chapel ready, so we're having a celebratory brunch and then we're heading out. You," motioning to an untouched and filled plate next to where he had been sitting Gavin pulled the deviant over to the table. "get to join us! Aaron made something special for you out of Thirium as a way of saying thanks for everything you've done."

"I'm honored." Joining his friends at the table Lucas felt so welcome and wanted that he felt his Thirium pump swim in warmth. "I'm looking forward to this evening!"

* * *

Sitting on the couch in the livingroom Connor traced his left fingertips over the Thirium regulator in chest, the motion causing the dark green fabric of his t-shirt to swirl about, and stared at the television screen with a stern gaze. The details regarding the transfer of Richard Perkins were being given out publicly, but Connor knew that the truly important information; his final sentence, wasn't going to be revealed until after he was taken to Washington D.C., not before. Once that story was told the blonde news anchorwoman began to bring up the impending trial of now disgraced Mayor Walter Nero was being brought up with a ravenous need for the network to get high ratings.

Less interested in what the news had to say and more interested in the way the world was responding to the news, Connor began to contemplate whether or not the massive amount of support toward the trials was a sign of humans recognizing that deviants were equals, or if was simply because humans had a seemingly unquenchable bloodlust. It didn't matter either way, but it was an intriguing notion nonetheless.

A loud 'bang' from the garage suddenly stole Connor's attention away from the news and to whatever it was that Hank was doing during their time-off. Ever since Hank woke up that morning he had been unusually grumpy and nearly snapped at Lucas just because the deviant asked if he wanted coffee during their breakfast. He apologized for being short with Lucas before the deviant left then remained distant ever since.

"Hank's on edge." Standing up from the couch Connor looked over at Sumo as the massive dog stared at the entrance of the garage on alert, as he too responded to the loud sound. "I wonder if the stress of the cases is finally beginning to affect him?"

Entering the kitchen Connor opened up the side door leading to the laundry room and then opened up the secondary door to peer inside the garage. Seeing Hank's back as the senior detective checked through the numerous storage boxes that had been previously stacked up and organized, Connor ran a scan over the human's vitals noting his elevated blood pressure and heart rate.

Connor then called out to Hank in a soft tone. "Hank? Are you all right?"

"Yeah..." Dropping a heavy cardboard box on the ground Hank straightened up his back and let out a deep sigh. "I'm fine..."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something."

"May I ask what?"

Almost hesitant Hank replied honestly. "...Photo album."

"The photo albums are over here."

Turning to look at the deviant Hank watched as Connor approached the large shelves bolted to the garage's thick walls and pulled down a plastic storage bin from the top shelf. Practically snatching the bin from Connor's hands Hank removed the lid and let out a deep sigh of relief upon seeing the old photo albums still safe and intact.

"I made sure to put them somewhere safe." Connor stated as he watched as Hank's blue eyes filled with tears. Needing to know what Hank was so tense about Connor quietly followed after his friend through the doors and back into the livingroom. "Are there other albums you want to locate?"

"No, these are what I was looking for."

Sitting down on the couch Hank put the bin down on the coffee table and proceeded to sift through the carefully packed photo albums gingerly. He seemed to be looking for something specific but didn't want to say what it was. The way his blue eyes were wide and transfixed on the albums was the same stare he gave evidence whenever he was attempting to piece together the mystery of an active case.

Joining Hank on the couch Connor kept his hands back and watched as Hank pulled out the first album and began checking through the aged photos one page at a time. "...Do you need help with anything?"

"No. I'm good."

"Your stress levels indicate otherwise."

"Yeah?" Snarking in return Hank didn't appreciate the observations being made about his person. "Go figure that as a detective I tend to get stressed out from time to time."

"I'm merely stating that-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion! I got this."

Falling silent Connor sunk down against the couch cushions and looked away from the photo albums. The protective way Hank hovered over the album made Connor feel as though he had no business talking about the photos, let alone even looking at them. It wasn't often that Hank acted so passionately or defensively toward anything that didn't involve a case or a personal grievance.

Locating the photo he was looking for Hank sighed and dragged his left hand over his tired blue eyes as he gaze longingly over the treasured memory. Placing his right hand over the image Hank bowed his head forward and tried to not break down and cry.

Connor managed to get a glimpse of the photograph under Hank's palme and suddenly understood why Hank was so upset. It was a photo of the senior detective taken on his forty-fourth birthday. In the photo he was holding his right hand over his late wife's pregnant belly while he used his left hand to hold up a lame and, frankly, ugly t-shirt with 'World's Greatest Dad' written in bold white text over the Tye-dyed front.

The photo was taken just seventeen days before Cole had been born.

Realizing that tomorrow would be Hank's fifty-fourth birthday Connor now understood that Hank was dealing with dark emotions that revolved around his own birthday, and the loss of his son - whose own birthday was just a few days later. Despite not being interested in his own birthday, or even the idea of ever celebrating another birthday for the rest of his life, Connor felt compelled to do something nice for Hank and give him something positive to think about during the day.

"...I'm going to go run an errand." Standing up from the couch again Connor quietly walked around the back of the couch to get his shoes to leave. Pulling on a black hoodie over his head Connor opened the front door and decided to give Hank some space for a while. "I'll be back later."

Heading outside Connor cybernetically hailed an autonomous cab and began checking through the local stores for any potential gift he could give the senior detective to make him feel better about his birthday. Having no idea what to look for or what he could do to make the day more bearable for the still grieving widower, who was still struggling with his losses in a horrible and painful way, Connor decided it'd be best to do things in a more simple manner and not do anything extravagant.

"I owe Hank a moment of peace. It's the least I can do."

* * *

Standing outside the small white chapel on the private isle in the middle of Lake St. Clair as the sun began to set, Lucas readjusted the black bowtie around his white collar to ensure he looked presentable. The isolated chapel and open-minded minister made the location perfect for a young couple in love just wanting to get married without drawing a crowd of old bigots still foolishly protesting gay marriage. The modest lake was quiet, empty and created the perfect backdrop for wedding photographs As he stared down at the platinum band, making sure he had a tight hold on Gavin's wedding ring in his right hand, Lucas noticed Tina approaching him with a big smile on her face.

Tina was wearing a vibrant knee-length purple dress, since it was Gavin's favorite color, and had a matching purple shawl wrapped around her shoulder to stave off the autumn chill. Wearing her short-cut hair up in an elegant bun and actually wearing make-up made Tina seem like she was auditioning to be a princess in a soap opera. The way the v-cut dress rested in a flattering matter of her chest and the small straps hooked around her biceps helped Tina look less like a cop and more like a bridesmaid. Fortunately, she had her own natural grace and was able to easily navigate in her heels.

"Are you ready to watch true love happen?" She was holding onto Aaron's ring in her right hand and a modest bouquet of red roses in her left hand. "I know I am!"

"Yes." Lucas was smiling as well and ready to see the wedding ceremony. "I've never seen a wedding before, let alone been a part of one."

"You'll love it! You also look very handsome."

"Thank you. You look lovely as well."

"Damn right, I do." Placing her bouquet in her right hand Tina reached up with her left hand and lightly brushed Lucas's dark locks of hair back as if trying to slick them backward with gel, and smirked. "I bet you'd look great with your hair styled."

"Styled?"

"Don't get me wrong, you look just fine with your current haircut, but on special occasions it's just fine to change it up for a minute."

"Like this?" Able to easily modify his hairstyle at will, Lucas changed his locks to make them slick back and toward the right, and he awaited Tina's response.

"Nailed it! You kind of look like James Bond." Her eyes lit up for a moment as she returned the bouquet to her left hand eagerly. "Can you do a British accent?"

"I can do any accent I wish." Responding in the like Lucas managed to get an excited squeal out of Tina. "But there's no need." Having dropped the accent entirely Lucas sounded like his usual self. "You cannot hear photographs."

"True enough. Just remind me to ask you to hang out with me so we can do drunken prank calls some time."

"Caller I.D. seems to make such a prank illogical."

"Not when you're a cop and can disguise your number!"

"Now I know why Gavin was leery of letting me spend time with you..."

"Yo!" From the opened door of the chapel Gavin appeared and waved his two friends toward the small building. Gavin was wearing an identical black tux with a white dress shirt and black bowtie as Lucas, and looked very sharp. He too had slicked his hair back and was resisting the urge to scratch at the artificial skin he generated over his left prosthetic limb. "We're ready to begin!"

"We're coming." Extending his right arm Lucas took Tina's left arm in his own, and politely escorted her up the stone walkway toward the chapel door. "Ready?"

"Always!"

The interior of the chapel was still decorated with a few flowers and rope lights, but the modesty was all the young couple wanted. Neither man wanted to deal with anything elaborate or time-consuming, hence the rapid wedding and small wedding party in attendance. At the end of the red carpeted aisle stood the single white podium and the minister, Lida Naveen. The kind woman was always so happy to see young couples in love come to her humble chapel to be wed.

Lucas looked at Aaron as the very well dressed firefighter as he stood to the side, and put his hand to his shoulder in a supportive way. "Ready?"

"Very." Music began softly playing from the discreetly built speakers overhead. Aaron's tuxedo matched Gavin's tux and he looked very handsome. "I'm ready to be married to the man I love."

"Then, let's go."

Escorting Aaron down the aisle, his position as best man doubled as family for the moment, Lucas stood beside Aaron as he happily stood in front of the podium and awaited for Gavin. Shortly thereafter Tina led Gavin down the aisle and took her place beside her best friend and across from Lucas, while Gavin and Aaron stood before each other and held hands.

Proud of the loving sight Lida began the opening the ceremony just as she began so many others. Expressing the definition of love and its eternal bonds Lida gave her blessing over the union, and requested that the two grooms exchange their vows.

"Gavin," speaking in a level tone of pure confidence Aaron tightened his hands around his beloved's hands as he spoke. "I love you. I love you more than anyone I've ever met in my life, and I know that the reason I came to Detroit was so I could meet you. You're the reason I'm alive and now I know who I'm meant to dedicate my life and love to. You're the light of my life and the other half to my soul."

Without a word Lucas handed Aaron the ring and admired the exchange of vows with sincere intrigue.

"With this ring I pledge my loyalty to you," placing the ring on Gavin's left ring finger in turn Aaron was so proud of Gavin for accepting the artificial limb and moving on from that tragic day. "and with my heart I pledge my undying love to you."

Gavin tightened his grip around Aaron's hands and replied in turn with his own love. "Aaron, I love you more than words can express. You saw through the darkness I surrounded myself with and became a light for me to call my own. You're the courage I lack when I'm scared, the understanding I lose when I get overwhelmed, and you're the love that I can't see when I get blinded by hate. You're my absolute love and I can't imagine spending another day without you in my life. No matter what may come my way, I know I can face it head on because you'll be by my side and holding my hand from beginning to end. I love you from the very depths of my heart."

Wiping away an emotional tear Tina handed Gavin the ring and stood back in loving admiration.

"With this ring I pledge my loyalty to you," sliding the ring onto Aaron's left ring finger Gavin's own hands were steady and calm. "and with my heart and my soul I pledge my undying love to you."

Approving of the vows of love and dedication Lida continued with the ceremony. "Gavin Neil Reed, do you take Aaron Julio Lockhart as your husband; to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And Aaron Julio Lockhart," Lida already knew the answer but needed to ask anyway. "do you take Gavin Neil Reed as your husband; to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, until death do you part?"

"I do!"

"Then, by the power invested in me by the state of Michigan, I now pronounce you husband and husband." Lida happily brought the ceremony to a close. "You may now kiss your husband!"

As the duo quickly embraced one another and kissed for the first time as a married couple, Tina pulled a few red petals from the roses in her bouquet and tossed them over the loving couple as an added gesture of love. Outside the sun began to set and the small chapel and isle began to glow with bright orange rays from the warm sun as if nature itself had approved of the marriage.

Tina handed her bouquet over to Gavin to take once he broke the kiss, and then laughed when he tossed it right into Lucas's hands to catch. The deviant held the roses curiously as he didn't understand the tradition in any capacity.

Hand in hand Gavin and Aaron stepped out of the chapel to enjoy the sunset, and soon after Lucas and Tina followed. Watching as the duo stood on the sandy shore to admire the sunset Lucas now understood why humans seek romantic companionship with one another. It was a truly heartwarming scene that made the deviant's Thirium pump explode with warmth and joy.

"So, who's going to be the lucky person to meet you down the aisle?" Tina appeared at Lucas's side and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"The bouquet." Tugging on one of the rose petals loose from the bouquet Tina tossed the silky red petal into the breeze and watched as it sailed through the air and landed softly on Gavin's left shoulder. "If you catch the bouquet at the wedding then it's supposed to mean you're going to be the next one to get married."

"Oh. Well, I'm single and not looking for romance."

"You should. It'll do your heart some good when you let someone else inside of it."

Watching as the newly married couple stood side by side with their arms wrapped around one another's waists Lucas smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know."

* * *

Sitting on the couch by himself Hank sifted through all of his old photo albums and every attached photo as tears began to run down his cheeks. The images of Hank and Barbara holding Cole shortly after his birth brought up wonderful memories that were soon accompanied with painful fears of the future. Without his wife or son in his life Hank felt like he had no one left to live for. Even though Connor showed up out of the blue and helped him find a reason to keep living and moving forward despite his pain, Hank didn't think he and Connor could really be a family. The deviant didn't need a parent in his life and Hank had no reason to expect anything else of him.

The knowledge that the adoption certificate was sitting on the bookshelf behind him and unsigned only made his feelings all the more intense.

Holding onto the photos in his hands as if he were afraid of losing them again Hank nearly jumped when the front door opened and Connor returned. The deviant had been gone for hours but Hank hadn't even noticed the time.

"I'm sorry." Connor noticed Hank's tense reaction and apologized sincerely as he entered. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Whatever..."

Carrying a single shopping bag in his right hand Connor walked down the hallway and into his bedroom for only a moment. Returning to the livingroom with a small white box in his hands Connor slowly sat down on the couch and handed the box over to Hank to take.

Uninterested in anything that wasn't a photograph Hank eyed the box bitterly. "What's that?"

"...Your birthday present."

"For fuck sake, I don't want-"

"Please. I know you don't want to have a birthday and I know I've irritated you before. I want to try to make it up to you."

Immediately feeling a twinge of guilt for snapping at Connor earlier Hank sighed and accepted the box from Connor. "...You don't owe me anything."

"Actually, I feel as though I do."

"What're you talking about?"

"You've been very kind and patient with me since the night of the Revolution. You saved my life when you made me deviate for the second time, and then you did so a third time when I doubted myself later on. I no longer feel doubt or guilt because of everything you've taught me and because of your understanding. I owe you my life, Hank. The least I could do was remind you that your life is worth living."

Hearing the confidence in Connor's words and the sincerity in his comments let Hank see Connor in a new light. The deviant had managed to escape the inner darkness that he had created for himself and was now fighting to stay in the light. Who had once been a timid and doubtful deviant was now resonating a determination and courage that any detective would admire.

"...All right, kid." Accepting the gift Hank caved to the simple request. "I'll open the box."

Sitting still Connor observed Hank's reactions as the senior detective opened the white box and pulled out a black coffee mug with 'World's Greatest Friend' printed in white on its side. It was simple yet corny, and it was something that Hank could actually enjoy in his own way.

Chuckling at the gift Hank finally let his tears flow freely as he leaned back against the couch. "...I like it."

"I was unsure of what to do, but since you-"

"You don't owe me an explanation, kid. Thank you."

"...You keep telling me I deserve happiness, and so do you."

Putting the mug aside Hank leaned forward where he sat and pressed his right palm over his eyes. "It's not easy, is it?"

"No. From what I've experienced it's often a challenge to obtain anything in life. Searching for something that cannot be found, only felt, makes it all the more difficult."

Hank put his left hand on Connor's shoulder and kept it there for a moment as he contemplated the deviant's wisdom. "You got that right, kid. I lost my family and you were left with nothing. We both have to build from the ground up."

"If we work together it'll be easier to handle."

"Yeah, you're right about that, too. When did you get so damn wise?"

"I must've learned it from you."

"Well, it's better you learn something positive from me. If you began cussin' like a sailor or drinking alcohol then that'd be a problem."

"I could've also started dressing like you, too."

Laughing again Hank wiped away his tears and let the negative tension leave his shoulders. "Smartass..."

"...Happy birthday, Hank."

"Thanks, son." Shaking Connor's shoulder lightly Hank sighed again and felt his pain beginning to lessen. "And I mean that."

_**-next chapter-** _


	71. Finding Family

Waking up with a dull headache Hank groaned at the blaring sound of his alarm playing an old boy-band song from the 90's and smashed his right palm over the intrusive clock to silence it. Sitting upright in the bed Hank groaned as the motion caused his headache to suddenly flare and forced himself to throw aside his warm comforter and sheet before standing up. Smelling the faint and welcoming aroma of coffee wafting through the air Hank sighed in relief as he opened his bedroom door. The aroma grew stronger as he neared the kitchen and it suddenly blended with another delicious scent that threw Hank for a loop. Instead of smelling eggs being fried in a pan or bacon being sizzled, Hank smelled the all too distinct aroma of a cake.

A birthday cake.

Inside the kitchen Connor hadn't only spent the early morning hours baking a cake for Hank, but had frosted it and decorated it in blue and white frosting. The deviant sensed Hank walking into the kitchen behind him and placed the round cake down in the middle of the kitchen table for him to see. The circular cake was a dark blue in color and had white icing that perfectly spelled out 'Happy Birthday Hank' over the surface. One would've thought the cake had been baked and decorated by a professional, not a deviant roommate who just wanted to do something nice for his friend.

"Good morning, Hank."

"Good morning, kid." Stunned by the cake Hank felt an amused grin creep over his face as Connor put a plate and fork down next to the cake. "You did this just for me?"

"Yes." Pouring fresh coffee into Hank's new 'World's Greatest Friend' mug Connor put in the appropriate sweetener and sugar according to what Hank liked rather than what was healthy for him. "You encouraged the precinct to celebrate my birthday last month, so it's only fair that I help you celebrate your own."

"Uh..."

"Don't worry, I didn't request anyone at the precinct to do anything special. I understand you'd prefer to keep things simple."

"Damn right. Thanks, son." Accepting the new mug with hot coffee from Connor with a grateful smirk Hank sipped at the hot beverage and felt his headache already beginning to ease up. "I appreciate it."

"Also, you should be able to get through the day without needing to deal with anyone trying to make a big deal out of your birthday."

"Oh? Why's that?" Putting the mug down Hank beside the cake Hank used his right index fingertip to taste the frosting. It was store bought but still a delicious flavor of vanilla. "You didn't threaten the bullpen to keep quiet, did ya'?"

"Not at all." Extending his right palm Connor played a holographic projection of a memory cybernetically sent to him from Lucas for Hank to see. The image showed Gavin and Aaron standing before one another in the chapel exchanging vows. "Yesterday evening Gavin and Aaron were married."

"Perfect! Everyone will be bothering Gavin today and leaving me the hell alone!"

"Isn't it customary to give newlywed couples gifts?" Dropping his hand Connor picked up a small but sharp knife and handed it to Hank so he could cut into his cake and have a slice. "They didn't register anywhere, but it feels like a gift should be given."

"Send 'em a toaster."

"...They don't need a toaster."

"Waffle iron, then!"

"That seems like an unnecessary appliance."

"You never know." Slicing himself a small slice of the cake Hank placed it on the plate and took a bite. It tasted amazing. "They might actually want a waffle iron, but just didn't say anything about it."

"...I'll take your word for it."

* * *

Before leaving for his first shift as a married man Gavin made sure to spend the morning with Aaron and remind him that he was incredibly happy to finally be married to the love of his life. After enjoying his own breakfast with his husband Gavin left Aaron's apartment and returned to his own apartment to shower, and get dressed appropriately. Envying Lucas since he had the day off Gavin sat on the couch beside his roommate and attempted to tie his shoes with four energetic kittens running around at his feet. By the time he get the second shoe tied his first shoe had been untied by the kittens pulling on the laces, and he had no choice to but to deal with it.

Tossing a toy mouse to distract the kittens Gavin managed to finish tying his shoes and then leaned back against the couch for a moment. Before the week was over he'd be moved in permanently to Aaron's bigger apartment just down the hallway, and Lucas would be left alone. Feeling a little guilty about essentially bailing on his roommate Gavin tried to gauge how Lucas was going to handle things on his own.

"Are ya' going to be lonely without a roommate?"

"No, I'll be fine." Watching as Magnus managed to awkwardly wrap his paws around Gavin's ankle and begin to playfully bite at the abrasive detective, Lucas grinned at the sight. "I'll have these guys to keep me company for a while."

"Yeah, well, at the end of the week Honeycomb will be going to Tina." Motioning to the golden kitten rolling around and chewing on the toy mouse Gavin was glad to know at least one of the kittens had a guaranteed home. "What about the others?"

"Well, since Magnus seems to be attached to you..." The kitten tightened his grip around Gavin's ankle as he continued to try to engage the human in a small wrestling match, and made Lucas smile brighter. "Literally at this point. I assumed you'd be taking him when you moved into Aaron's apartment."

"I do like the little guy. He's a tiny pain in the ass with a lot of spirit, reminds me of Tina." Picking up the kitten Gavin held him against his chest and rubbed at the kitten's chin causing him to purr loudly. "But what about Lucky? I can only have one cat, not two."

"I'll keep Lucky and take care of her." It sounded like Lucas had been thinking about the arrangement for a while. "Since you're only going down the hallway you can still freely enter the apartment and see her, too."

"Good point..."

"You take Magnus, I'll keep Lucky, Tina will take Honeycomb and I know that Noreen will take either the calico or the maine coon kitten."

"That just leaves one kitten needing a home."

"They'll be taken care of. You focus on moving in with Aaron and changing the apartment leases, I'll handle the kittens."

"Right. Too bad I couldn't talk Chris into taking one of the kittens for his kid." As Magnus snuggled up under his chin Gavin sighed and looked at the time on his phone. "Oh, well. Take him." Passing Magnus over to Lucas to take Gavin got up from the couch and made sure he had his car keys. "I'm going to kiss Aaron goodbye again and head out. Uh, thanks for being cool."

"It's okay, Gavin." Letting Magnus climb all over him and seek affection Lucas watched as Gavin left the apartment in a very good mood. "You go be with your husband and I'll stay with the kittens."

* * *

Arriving at the precinct right on time Hank and Connor went to their desks and clocked-in as per usual. The officers all acknowledged their arrival and gave Connor a relieved glance seeing the deviant back on his feet after being shot in the courthouse. The successful arrest of Richard Perkins, the now infamous trial concluded and the inevitable sentencing on the horizon, had all left the bullpen in high spirits as they now focused all their energy on the mayor's case. The sleazy politician was undoubtedly going to try to pull an underhanded ploy to escape justice, and the detectives weren't about to let the mayor sneak away right from under their noses.

As the two detectives sat down behind their desks Hank watched from the corner of his eye as Ben discreetly placed a small box down on his desk for him to take. Without saying a word Ben acknowledged Hank's birthday and went about his business without accidentally drawing any unwanted attention toward the rather private senior detective.

"Good ol' Ben..." Opening the box Hank peered inside and smirked at the offered gift. Inside was a golden watch that had been a group gift from Ben and from Captain Fowler. The watch wasn't necessarily his taste, but Hank wasn't going to reject the high quality gift from his friends. "Not bad."

Peering at the shining watch curiously Connor noted the watch and the kind gesture behind it. "That was kind of Ben to give you a gift."

"And Jeffrey. His name is on the small card inside."

"Are you going to wear it?"

"Only during special occasions. I'm a little paranoid about breaking something nice like this during a possible chase."

"Understandable."

"What're we working on today?"

"There was a disturbance downtown at a Digital Sentience store." Sifting through their case files quickly and efficiently Connor noted the only case that required any immediate attention. "The clerk states that a drunken human attempted to break into the store at three-seventeen this morning. After the man was taken to the Eastern Precinct's drunk tank to sleep it off, he returned to the store at seven twenty-two, and used a switchblade on one of the deviant associates inside the store."

"We need to go talk to the poor guy who got cut up. Is he at the store or his own place?"

"He's currently at the store. He wants give his statement and work with the store's owner to improve security measures."

"Tough employee. All right," rising from his desk Hank tucked the watch into his pocket to keep it safe as he walked. "we'll check it out and make sure no other knife wielding assholes are lurking around."

A chorus of cheers and small applause filled the bullpen as Gavin walked in to begin his shift. Unable to keep himself from blushing Gavin's eyes swept over the floor and immediately fell on to Tina as she strolled casually out of the breakroom and took a smug sip of her tea.

"Traitor!"

"What?" Feigning innocence Tina didn't deny that she was the one who told everyone. "It's not like the marriage wasn't going to be announced in the local news, anyway!"

Hank was grateful for the distraction and motioned for Connor to head toward the door. "Now's our chance. Let's get outta' here before someone says anything to me about my birthday."

Accompanying his partner out of the bullpen Connor agreed to keep everything quiet for the day. "I won't say anything to anyone."

"Thanks, kid."

* * *

From the apartment Lucas sent Noreen a live feed of the kittens running around the livingroom floor to entice her into finally making up her mind on which kitten she was going to adopt. Choosing between the two tiny kittens was a difficult decision but Noreen promised she'd give one of the kittens a loving home. Her apartment also had a single pet clause that limited her decision to only one of the two. Being able to see the kittens through Lucas's eyes as he played with them and got them to run about, chase yarn, chase toy mice and wrestle with one another, quickly melted Noreen's heart.

"The two kittens are both female." Lucas confirmed as he spoke with Noreen cybernetically. "One will have long fur and the other will have short fur. They're both very energetic and playful."

' _I love fluffy kitties, but the calico is so pretty_!' Gushing over the line Noreen was really struggling with her choice. ' _I'm glad Tina took the golden one and that Gavin is going to keep the little rejected one for himself_. _That makes this a little easier_...'

"Would you like to come over and visit with them? That might help."

' _If I go to your apartment I'm going to walk away with ALL of them, including Lucky, and then I'll be in search of a new apartment_.'

"Well, if you change your mind I'll be here until five o'clock."

' _More stuff with Gavin and Aaron_?'

"No, today is Hank's birthday and I promised Connor I'd stop by the house this evening to celebrate with him."

' _Don't take this the wrong way, but Hank doesn't seem like a party-person_.'

"He's not. It's just going to be the two of us spending the evening with him."

' _Sounds nice_. _Think the kittens will be okay without someone in the apartment to watch them_?'

"They'll be fine. They stay in their barricaded area and have plenty of room to run around and play with one another. I'll just leave them some fresh food and water before I go."

' _And how're Gavin and Aaron doing with being married_?'

"They are both quite happy." Dragging the red yarn over the floor Lucas managed to lead all four kittens back and forth while Lucky watched the moving string from afar. She wanted to play too, but let her kittens enjoy the string without her. "I think he's finally moving on from his rather traumatic childhood."

' _Good_. _No one deserves to suffer their whole life because of what other people did to them_.'

"Agreed."

' _Let me think a while longer on the kittens and I'll make my final decision tomorrow morning_.'

"That'll work. I'll be taking the kittens to their new homes in three days, so you have time."

' _I'll see you tomorrow morning and I'll tell you which one stole my heart_.'

"Okay. Goodbye, Noreen."

' _See ya' later_!'

Ending the call Lucas continued to dance the yarn about and watched as Magnus easily kept up with his sisters despite only having three functional legs. The little kitten was a prime example of being born with a challenge and overcoming it brilliantly. If a tiny helpless creature could beat the odds and survive the cruel world it was born into, then anyone who had been dealt a bad hand could still find a way to succeed and come out on top.

"You're a true fighter, Magnus."

Dragging the yarn over to the laundry basket Lucas watched as the kitten managed to climb up over the side and climb into the basket without any problems in pursuit of the taunting yarn.

"I know you and Gavin are meant to be friends."

* * *

Arriving at the house after their shift ended at six o'clock Connor remained very cooperative with Hank in regard to his decisions throughout the day. Never bringing up how Hank always put too much sugar and sweetener in his coffee or reprimanding him for choosing to eat a massive Philly-cheese steak sandwich for lunch, Connor just let the senior detective have the whole day to himself. As the two detectives passed through the front door Hank was met by Sumo, who was happy to see his masters, and the smell of steaks being grilled out on the back patio.

Knowing that Connor had done something when he wasn't looking Hank patted the deviant's shoulder and made his way through the livingroom and the kitchen to open up the backdoor. Spotting Lucas out back with two thick t-bone steaks on the grill made Hank grin with appreciation. "Hey, Lucas."

"Hello, Hank. Happy birthday."

"How long have ya' been out here?"

"Just over an hour. I already took Sumo for a walk and I gave him a treat to keep him from begging while I grill."

"Yeah, I love the mutt, but he's not getting one bite of those steaks!"

"Just so you know I'm using a special blend of spices that Aaron recommended me to use." Four steaks were simmering on the grill. Two looked a healthy charcoal brown while the other two were a dark blue. "It may not taste like any steak you've had before."

"I'm looking forward to it. Thanks, son."

Lucas's green eyes brightened up when he was referred to as 'son'. It was an endearing term and one he knew was special to Hank. "...You're welcome."

As Hank stepped back inside the house Connor stepped outside and joined his brother on the patio. The tomato plant was still growing a few ripe tomatoes and Connor decided to pluck them before the autumnal change killed the plant off. "I appreciate you coming out here just to cook dinner for Hank."

"I don't mind at all. I enjoy spending time with you and Hank. I wish I could do it more often."

Connor had an idea of what Lucas was gently hinting at in regard to Gavin moving out of the apartment, and he declined the offer. "It's good that Hank has company like this. He shouldn't be left alone."

"Yeah... I guess you're right about that."

"If you feel lonely after Gavin moves out of the apartment you can come over to visit us any time you wish."

"I know that." Turning over the four steaks to ensure even cooking Lucas gave Connor his full attention. "And I appreciate that. It's just more convenient to return to my apartment and know that I will have company in the evenings or throughout the day. Maybe I'll seek a new roommate after a few weeks have passed, and I know that Gavin and Aaron are comfortable together in Aaron's apartment."

"Do you get lonely often?"

"No, only on the rare occasion. Do you?"

"I prefer being in the company of other people, but there are times where I need to be alone to think."

"I understand that."

The backdoor opened up again and Hank called out to the two deviants. "Hey, Lucas, are you two going to have dinner tonight, too?"

"Yes. I managed to procure to slices of Thirium-based steak. The meat is artificial but it's supposed to taste exactly like an organic steak."

"Uh... I'll take your word for it. Why don't you come inside for a moment? Steaks don't need to be watched every second that they're cooking."

"Very well. I can keep track of their current temperature cybernetically."

Setting the grilling utensils aside Lucas and Connor returned to the house through the backdoor and joined Hank in the kitchen. While Connor washed up the tomatoes in the kitchen sink Lucas observed Hank popping a few aspirin into his mouth to stave off his headache. The deviant could tell that Hank was struggling to not cave to the foul mood he wanted to be in because of his birthday, and decided to offer some form of distraction.

"Is there a game on tonight, Hank?"

"Not tonight." Swallowing the pills with a gulp of water Hank gave Lucas a vaguely disappointed glance. "It'll be a few more weeks until the next season starts."

"What about an interesting movie? Anything worth watching coming on tonight?"

"Not that I know of." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank gave Lucas a studious glance as he walked into the livingroom. "Lucas, are you asking if you can stay over again?"

"Actually, I can't. I need to return to the apartment tonight to ensure the kittens didn't eat all their food or spill their water bowl." Shrugging his shoulders casually Lucas gave Hank an honest answer. "I just wanted to see if you were interested in spending a few hours together before I had to leave for the night."

"How about I find a weird-ass movie from yesteryear, and we can eat dinner in here?" Pointing to the couch and coffee table Hank plopped down on his back over the furniture to rest for a moment. "We'll just keep Sumo in the kitchen so he doesn't beg."

"That sounds like a nice idea."

From the kitchen Connor agreed and proceeded to slice up the tomatoes to put in a small salad. He wasn't going to criticize Hank's dietary choices for the day since it was the senior detective's birthday, but he wasn't going to miss out on the chance to get him to eat something healthier before the day was over.

"I'm going to check the steaks." Lucas announced as he went outside again through the backdoor. "I know they won't burn, but it's best to ensure they are being cooked evenly and thoroughly."

Without saying a word Connor resumed making the salad with the fresh tomato scattered through the cool, fresh green lettuce leaves. Contemplating the way Lucas was dealing with his own changes in his personal life Connor began wondering if it'd be safe for him to leave the house and live on his own in the near future. He didn't want to leave Hank alone while the man was still overcoming his own depression, and he didn't want to risk the ire of the deviant community that still didn't trust him.

"Hey, Hank?" Finishing up the salad with slices of onion, olives and few cucumber slices Connor went to speak with his friend in the livingroom. "Do you think it'd be possible to expand on the house?"

"...Expand the house?"

"You stated before you wanted to set up a small area to be a personal gym, so why not add onto the house and create additional rooms?"

"I can understand wanting to add ONE room for a gym, but why two?"

"...Maybe create a guest room. After all, Lucas sleeps on the couch when he visits and I know that he'd be more comfortable in a guest room."

Hank's blue eyes gave away that he like the idea of having an extra space for the deviant but reality soon set in. "That'd be great, kid. But you need to go through the city to get the plans approved, contractors, inspections AND a shit-ton of money for such an expansion project."

"I could put up the money. I managed to get a good deal on my motorcycle and I was going to save the money that has been leftover to look for my own residence. Perhaps it'd be best to remain here for a while longer until the tensions between humans and deviants dies down, then I can move in to any apartment or buy any house that I want without needing to worry about disagreeable neighbors."

"It's your money, son." Rubbing his hand along Sumo's ears Hank stated key and logical points. "I can't ask you to spend it on my house."

"I volunteered my finances. I want to do this so that it'll be easier to have friends and family visit."

The way Connor said 'family' immediately held Hank's attention. The deviant was now aware of how he and Lucas as brothers was a true familial bond. "All right, if you want to go through all the bullshit red tape to get the approval and hire the right people to work on the house, then... knock yourself out."

"You approve?"

"I do, but it's up to you to get the city to approve, too."

"Thank you, Hank."

"You're welcome."

The backdoor opened up and Lucas returned to the kitchen with four perfectly cooked steaks on a plate. Two of the steaks were for Hank since it was his birthday, while the other two were to be split between Connor and himself. Setting the plate down Lucas called out to the two detectives in the livingroom to let them know dinner was ready. "The steaks are finished."

"Great timing, Lucas." Standing up from the couch Hank patted Connor's shoulder and smirked as Sumo barrelled into the kitchen as the smell of the grilled steaks was too much for the dog to resist. "Let's have a nice family dinner."

_**-next chapter-** _


	72. Unearthed Secrets

Standing before his people in the lobby of New Jericho Tower, standing atop a bench so he could see the entire crowd of deviants gathered around him, Markus spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear. The urge to quell the rumors and stop a violent frenzy before it started had given Markus the courage to stand before his people and speak the truth. The night of the assaults in the forest wasn't an ugly rumor or a cruel attempt to slander his name, it was the truth. Telling the story without mentioning any names beyond his own, Markus confirmed that he was one of the two people who assaulted the three hunters in the forest on that fateful summer night.

The crowd of deviants was seemingly an even blend of disgusted and proud as they learned that Markus attacked three humans who had harmed eight of their deviant allies. A debate began to settle over the crowd as the deviants argued whether or not Markus did the right thing by bringing their people justice, while others argued that he had no right to take matters into his own hands as he had done.

"Who gave you the power to decide justice like that?" A male voice from the crowd blurted in anger toward Markus as he stood tall and silent. "I thought you weren't going to decide how to punish other people after you were called out for what you did at the church!"

"He protected us!" A female voice responded from somewhere in the depths of the crowd. "He knew those men would never be punished for what they did! They're friends with the mayor and they hurt people before!"

"He didn't know that!" A second female voice shouted over the building murmur of voices in the lobby. "He got lucky!"

"He needs to be punished!" The first voice growled and was rewarded with a cacophony of agreement from those who believed he did something wrong. "He already got away with murder once! If he gets away with this, then it's just a matter of time before he kills us all!"

Bickering, arguments and debates filled the lobby with a loud raucous of various voices. Markus knew he had lost control and there was nothing he could do to get any of it back. The die had been cast, and the truth had been exposed. There was no point in trying to change the opinions of his people as they were free thinking and free feeling individuals with every right to believe whatever was right in their hearts.

"Please! Listen to me!" Shouting over the voices Markus tried to get the bickering to end. "STOP! Everyone be quiet!"

Bitterly the group silenced themselves and turned their attention back to Markus with stern glares. The judgmental eyes of those who saw Markus as a criminal were righteously disgusted, while the more sympathetic gazes were full of fear and confusion.

"What's done is done. I'm not proud of what I did, but I'd do it again if it meant keeping our people safe!"

A different male voice yelled from the back of the crowd in a rage. "That's what you said when you killed Connor!"

"And I'll have to live with that regret for the rest of my life!" Responding in turn without any hesitation Markus didn't shy away from the discussion. "I can't undo the past, all I can do is strive for a better future. You don't have to agree with what I had done, in fact, it's good that so many of you are disgusted by my choice. I won't stand up here and act like I deserve forgiveness or even understanding, all I ask is that you decide if you want me to be in the tower or not."

From behind the bench North, Josh and Simon had all gathered to offer Markus moral support, but were now shocked by his comments. They had remained silent as they knew Markus would be able to speak for himself. Yet now the trio were entirely speechless.

"If you want me to leave this tower and never return, then I will." Holding up his hands as if surrendering Markus remained fearless. "You deserve to follow leaders you can trust and rely on. If that means I must leave so that you can follow North, Simon and Josh, then I will accept your decision and I will go."

There was a silent but swift vote as the deviants cybernetically weighed the pros and cons of letting someone like Markus remain their leader. He may have been the leader during the Revolution, but it didn't mean he was the right man to lead the deviants now that they had their freedom. His emotional outbursts and inability to pass judgment without harming another person made him seem dangerous and unpredictable.

The final vote was cast and the decision was made.

"Markus," Simon spoke up as he, Josh and North all received the final votes. "you've been... exiled."

Being so quickly judged and sentenced by his own peers was incredibly humbling. The isolation, the uncertainty, the overall fear that comes from being singled out in such a way affected Markus on a level he hadn't felt before.

He had been condemned.

Feeling his heart sink Markus's mismatched eyes darkened and his shoulders slumped. Tightening his hands into fists at his sides he let out a deep breath and nodded his head in acknowledgment. "...Then it's time I go."

Stepping down from the bench Markus passed through the rapidly parting crowd as he walked toward the front entrance with sluggish movements. The very weight of his heavy heart kept his pace slow and clumsy as he failed to hold his head high as he accepted his fate. Stopping at the glass doors of the tower Markus pressed his right palm against the glass for moment and looked back at the staring cold eyes of his people for one final time.

"...Goodbye."

Passing through the parted doors Markus set foot outside and began his slow trek from Belle Isle and back to the city.

Alone.

Enraged at the deviants who so readily turned their backs on Markus, who cast him aside within seconds of discussion, North tried to take a stand and speak up on his behalf. Josh grabbed onto her arms and held her back as he shook his head solemnly telling her to not make things worse.

"That's it?!" The first masculine voice snarled as the crowd turned to look at him. "He kills one of our own and then her attacks three humans, and his only punishment is walking free of the tower?!"

"Yeah!" Another male voice chimed in from somewhere near the front of the crowd. "He needs to be punished! Exile isn't a punishment, it's a loophole! If he doesn't face the law like any other human would do, then we're not equals at all!"

The crowd began murmuring and debating again as they tried to decide Markus's ultimate fate.

Breaking away from Josh's grip North walked around the crowd and rushed through the front doors in an attempt to catch Markus before he disappeared entirely. Looking down the drive she saw Markus as he walked away from the tower and never once looked back as she watched him from afar.

Speaking in a soft whisper North let tears form in her eyes as she watched her dearest friend slowly disappear from sight. "Markus, please don't go..."

* * *

Enjoying the bright and sunny morning with true enthusiasm, everything had been rather routine for Lucas. After he tended to the kittens and drove to the precinct as per usual, Lucas couldn't help but notice that there was a strange energy in the air. It was almost like a dark rain cloud was hanging somewhere over the city, and he couldn't figure out where it was or why it was there. Joining his partner at her desk Lucas dismissed the odd feeling and readily awaited Noreen's answer in regard to her final decision about the kitten's adoption.

As he sat down and clocked-in for his shift Lucas looked at Noreen expectantly. The gleam in her warm eyes told him that she had finally made her choice and was excited to bring her kitten back to her apartment in just two days.

"Well?" Lucas asked in a somewhat playful manner. He was almost excited for Noreen as she made her choice. "Which kitten?"

"The calico!" Noreen was grinning and eager to meet her new companion. "She's so pretty and I can't wait to play with her!"

"Then I'll drop her off at your apartment in two days. Thank you for taking her."

"Oh, it's no problem! I just wish I could take both of the kittens."

"Don't worry about the last kitten, I'll find her a home. Have you chosen your kitten's name yet?"

"I like the name... Patches! She's got so many patches of color in her fur. It may be cliche, but it's also fitting."

"Patches it is."

"Last evening I went out and bought her a litter box, bowls, some toys, a scratching tower that'll look out from my livingroom window, and soft pet bed."

"I'm sure Patches will appreciate it."

"She better!" Flashing a cheesy grin Noreen sipped her coffee and twirled a red inked pen through her right fingers. "I dropped a hundred bucks on the damn scratching tower."

A presence beside the two desks brought the detectives out of their discussion and back to the bullpen. Roscoe was standing beside the desks and giving Lucas a smarmy glare as he handed a tablet over to the deviant to take. As he accepted the tablet Lucas scanned over the details and felt his heart skip a beat while his blue L.E.D. flashed to red with shock.

"What's going on?" Taking the tablet from Lucas's hand Noreen read over the details and felt a strange knot tie in her stomach. Putting the tablet down on her desk Noreen shot Roscoe a nasty glare as she dropped her pen. "Are you trying to fuck with him, or something?"

"It's coming directly from Rourke," Roscoe sneered as he watched Lucas's reactions with a cruel amusement. "not me. You're the two who handle deviant cases, so you two need to handle _this_ one, too."

"Maybe show a little professionalism." Noreen snarked as she rose to her feet and gave Roscoe an unimpressed glare. "This isn't something you should be smiling about. If you grow up a little and recognize serious situations as they are, then maybe next time you won't be dismissed for a promotion."

Roscoe's grin slowly faded as he realized he was the only one who found the situation laughable. "You mocking me, Kayda?"

"Not worth my time to mock you, Roscoe. I'm just stating facts."

"Hey! The only reason you got to where you are is because your daddy-"

"Enough!" Lucas stood up quickly and towered over Roscoe causing the arrogant man to cower and back down quickly. "You've delivered the assignment and now your task is done. Go report to Rourke like the good little boy you are, so he can give you a treat for playing fetch."

Noreen was impressed by Lucas's comment and just barely managed to withhold her amused grin as Roscoe blushed with embarrassment. Unable to defend himself since he started the confrontation all because he needed to feed his delicate ego, Roscoe stood defeated. Turning away from the two detectives like an indignant aristocrat Roscoe stomped off across the bullpen and disappeared from their sight.

"Let's go." Walking away from the bullpen Lucas's terse demeanor didn't fade even as he and Noreen exited the precinct to head out to the parking garage next door. Despite their current assignment being less than desirable Lucas was going see it through to the end. "...I apologize if what I said was out of line or needlessly crass."

"Are you kidding? I'm glad you stood up to Roscoe. He's an anti-android bigot but knows not to openly flaunt it. That's the only reason he hasn't been fired."

"I was referring to stepping in when he tried to insinuate that you only have your current career because of your father's influence."

"I'm used to it." Approaching Lucas's truck side by side Noreen easily brushed off the unfounded insult like a true pro. "Most of it stems from my father being a high profile F.B.I. agent, and then there's the group of idiots who still think that, somehow, women are incapable of solving cases or arresting suspects. I'm used to dealing with discriminatory accusations."

Cybernetically filing a complaint with Captain Rourke regarding Roscoe's behavior, Lucas unlocked his truck to begin their assignment. "You shouldn't be used to something like that."

"You're right, but until things change..." Opening the passenger side door of the truck Noreen sat down next to her partner and never broke her stride or lost her smile. "I'll just roll with the punches and get in a few right hooks while I'm at it."

* * *

Filing away the latest witness statement from a deviant who had been attacked by her paranoid neighbor, Connor handed Chris the arrest warrant and returned to his desk to await his next assignment. It had been a long time since he had a particularly taxing challenge to overcome, and with the new bland routine now dulling his senses Connor found himself dancing his coin over the back of his right knuckles as he cybernetically went through all of the necessary paperwork downtown to begin construction on the house. Deciding to add two additional rooms to the house; one room would connect from the side of the kitchen to create a gym for Hank to use, and the second room would take the form of a second floor loft resting above the livingroom, Connor confirmed the blueprints and set up a date for the contractors to inspect the house.

Catching the coin between index and middle knuckles Connor looked over at Hank and told him about the blueprints being approved. With Hank's own opinion on the matter weighed carefully the two detectives decided that keeping a guest room on the second floor would be the best way to keep space on the small property as open as possible.

"Man, I wish I could get through all that red-tape and bullshit as easily as you can, kid." Genuinely impressed with Connor's diligence and patience Hank leaned back in his chair and turned slowly from side to side to crack his tight back. "I'm actually looking forward to having a small gym in the house to keep my body from breaking down any worse than it has. It'll be nice to have Lucas around more often, too."

"Yes. This arrangement could prove beneficial to everyone involved."

"Since we're going to have a second floor on the house now, why not put on a third room for a study?"

"I'll keep that in mind once construction has been finished. I'd like to see how well the construction crew works before asking for further service."

"Smart move, son."

"A contractor will be by the house this coming Thursday at two o'clock to begin inspection."

"Cool. That's our day off."

The door to Captain Fowler's office opened up and the commanding officer called out to the two detectives in a level tone. "Hank, Connor. In my office."

Exchanging silent looks of confusion the duo ventured into their Captain's office as requested. Once inside the office Connor closed the door behind Hank and himself before sitting down beside Hank in the chairs on the opposite side Captain Fowler's desk. The stern focus on the commanding officer's eyes told Connor that he had something unfortunate that he needed to tell the duo. Sitting still and waiting for the seasoned detective to speak Connor didn't even want to hazard a guess regarding the unexpected meeting.

"I got a message from Captain Rourke over at the Eastern Precinct about five minutes ago." Speaking calmly Captain Fowler locked eyes with his two trusted detectives. His body language was tense but not hostile or guarded in any way. "This morning a tip was given to the police that required Lucas's attention. I feel as though it's my responsibility to keep you aware of what's happening right now to avoid nasty rumors or speculation later on."

* * *

Sitting alone in the untouched art studio near the back of the mansion Markus eyed the unfinished works left behind by Carl with a somber gaze. Even after three months he still missed Carl like the man had just passed away in his arms that same morning. Lost, alone and ostracized Markus let the tears flow freely from his darkened mismatched eyes, and onto the floor at his feet. The pain that stemmed from prolonged loneliness and a sense of defeat had left Markus nothing more than a broken shell of who he had once been.

Feeling a persistent ache in his heart Markus pressed his right hand over his chest as if he could somehow quell the pain he was feeling with each beat of his miserable pump. Now knowing exactly what Connor felt when he was dismissed so easily, left without a say in the matter and gunned down for his very existence, Markus understood why Connor was unable to ever forgive him.

"Carl, I need you right now. I need my father's advice.

Bowing his head in shame Markus began to softly weep as realized how far he had fallen from his original role as a passive leader. It all ended that night in the church when he pulled the trigger and passed judgment on Connor. Every moment that followed had just been a delay in the inevitable dismissal of Markus as the leader of New Jericho.

"There's nothing I can do to make amends for my horrible decisions. Killing one of my own people was the worst decision I've ever made, and despite feeling the ramifications of such a drastic decision from the past, I still made another horrible choice. Revenge is not the way to handle any problem."

Bits and pieces of Markus's heart began to break away like shards of a broken stain glass window.

"I failed. I failed my people, I failed my friends, I failed myself and I failed my father! There's no way to atone for my errors, I have to spend the rest of my life in seclusion and misery. It's all I deserve."

Pressing his hands to his weeping eyes Markus stayed in the studio as the full weight of reality pressed down on him in a drowning tide of misfortune. Choking on his sobs Markus barely heard the doorbell ring from the foyer entryway. Dragging the collar of his t-shirt up and over his face Markus wiped away his tears, though his mismatched eyes remained a pale blue tinted bloodshot.

Walking like a convict toward death row Markus left the studio, passed by the eerily quiet sitting room and crossed the foyer to answer the door. Pulling the door open Markus's eyes went wide for a moment as he came face to face with the deviant he had once killed, only to realize he was facing Lucas instead.

"...Lucas?"

"Markus." Holding up his right palm Lucas brought up a holographic projection of a city issued arrest warrant with Markus's name on it. "I have a warrant for your arrest."

"...A-Arrest?" Peering past Lucas and toward the street Markus saw a single patrol car parked behind a red pick-up truck along the street, and three other officers all standing back and watching the arrest from afar. "F-For what?"

"This morning forty-six anonymous tips came into the precinct accusing you of assault against three humans. Due to the abundance of the tips with consistent details that connect you to a case of interest, I must bring you in for questioning. Please step outside."

"I... I understand." Exiting the house Markus pulled the door shut behind him and cybernetically locked the door's electronic lock to keep the mansion safe. "I won't resist and I'll cooperate fully."

"Turn around and put your hands on the back of your head." Pulling his handcuffs from the back of his belt Lucas secured the cuffs one at a time to Markus's wrists as he pulled the deviant's arm behind his back to ensure the deviant was sufficiently secured. "Remember, you do have the right to remain silent, and to ask for a lawyer."

"...I know."

"Okay." Putting his right hand to Markus's left shoulder Lucas led the deviant over to the patrol car and put him in the backseat. Slamming the door shut Lucas gave the two patrol officers stern but simple instructions. "Take him directly to interrogation room two and don't let anyone but myself or Captain Rourke speak to him. If he asks for a lawyer back off immediately."

"Can do, Sergeant."

Walking away from the patrol car and over to his truck parked in front of the car Markus looked to Noreen as she leaned against the closed passenger side door with a blank expression on her face. "I know I'm doing the right thing, but I feel like a traitor."

"Lucas, you're a detective doing your job. We're the only two detectives in the Eastern Precinct's deviant division, and the mansion is just within our jurisdiction. We had to be the ones to bring him in."

"It still feels wrong."

"I can assure you it wasn't. You're a good detective with a true sense of fairness and justice, you're not doing anything detrimental to Markus that he didn't already do to himself."

"Yeah, you're right."

"We need to investigate the mansion and get back to the precinct so you can interrogate him." Watching the patrol car speed away from the mansion with the lone suspect in the backseat was as hard for Noreen as it was for Lucas. "It'll be better if you lead the questions since you're not one of his friends, and I damn well know you're not an anti-android bigot."

* * *

Unsure of how to feel, if anything at all, Connor sat behind his desk with his L.E.D. pulsing in an anxious yellow that matched the beat of his distressed heart. Knowing that his own brother was going to interrogate Markus, the very deviant who had murdered him almost a full year prior, was a strangely cathartic moment that filled Connor's heart with heavy conflict and persistent dread. Discovering that the deviant leader had been cast out by his own people and was now being questioned after his own people figured out what he had done, was an oddly twisted feeling of justice.

Rolling his coin on its side across his desk with his right index fingertip to guide it, Connor stared blankly at his desk as he sat slumped in his seat. It was a contradicting sight to see Connor wearing such a sharp blazer, vest and dress shirt, only to sit in a slovenly posture in the chair. The yellow L.E.D. and nervous movement of the coin explained why the deviant looked so out of place.

"Fowler says- Sorry." Hank's voice was always deep but in that moment it made Connor jump in surprise when Hank walked over to the desks. "We can't go to the Eastern Precinct to participate in the interrogation since, you know, you're a little too close to things with New Jericho."

Speaking in a near whisper Connor never took his eyes off the coin. "...Does Captain Fowler know what happened on the night of the Revolution?"

"Only that you were there and alongside Markus." Remaining calm and level headed Hank explained things to his partner. "Since Lucas was activated much later than the Revolution, the entire interrogation falls onto his shoulders."

"Good. I'm still alive, him being charged with... _that_ ," dancing around the word 'murder' Connor expressed his concerns logically. "would be more problematic for myself than it would be for Markus."

"Yeah, it would be pretty damn weird telling Fowler about you being able to pull a 'Quantum Leap' and leave one of your bodies and jump into another one during emergency situations. It'd be even weirder to tell him about that secret grave hidden up at the cabin."

"Do we know who gave the precinct the tips against Markus?"

"No. Apparently there were forty-six different, and anonymous, tipsters who all gave the precinct very unsettling details regarding the assaults."

"... _All_ the details?"

"Only Markus's name was brought up. Try not to worry, son."

"It's hard not to." Rolling the coin listlessly over the surface of his desk Connor let out a small sigh of disappointment. "I've finally been able to make peace with what I've done, and now that horrible night is coming back to haunt Markus."

"Want my honest opinion on the matter?"

Stopping the coin under his finger Connor looked up at his partner and gave him a focused glance. "...Yes."

"It's good that Markus is being brought in and questioned. He got away with what he did to you, and seeing you nearly self destruct because of the guilt because of that night makes me want to see that 'infallible' bastard squirm, too."

"He's been falsely accused before, and walked away."

"Yeah, and any good lawyer would use that to build a pretty solid case in his defense." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank sat down on Connor's desk and glanced about the bullpen to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Knowing you and how detail oriented you are, there's no way there's anything left at the campsite that'll condemn or tie either of you to that night."

"I imagine the weather also destroyed anything that may have been overlooked."

"See? No sweat."

"I'm not worried about myself, Hank." Turning to coin to its broad side Connor slid the coin off the desk and into his vest pocket. "I'm worried about how this makes the entire deviant community look."

"It's not your job to worry about the community's appearance. Your job is to keep the community safe."

"Yes... You're right."

"Why don't we head out and get some lunch? We don't have any cases anyway, and I know you could use some fresh air."

Nodding in agreement Connor stood up from his chair and smoothed out his vest. As he stepped away from the desks Connor's L.E.D. cycled in red and yellow rapidly unexpectedly.

"Kid?" Standing beside the deviant Hank noticed that Connor seemed suddenly overwhelmed. "What's wrong?"

Pressing his right fingertips to his glowing L.E.D. Connor responded in a low tone. "...Lucas is letting me see the interrogation through his own eyes."

"Interview room. Go."

Grabbing onto Connor's shoulder Hank directed the deviant to interview room 'D' since it was the furthest away from the bullpen so they could watching things in private. Sitting Connor down in a chair Hank put his phone on the table and watched as Connor used his exposed hand to connect the cybernetic relay to the device so Hank could see and hear the interrogation for himself. Holding his phone in hands Hank hovered over the device while Connor closed his eyes to view and hear every detail of the interrogation as it happened.

* * *

Remaining professional Lucas entered the interrogation room and sat down in the chair across from Markus as he sat cuffed to the desk with only an unknown officer to keep him company. Markus hadn't said a word since he was arrested and he had fresh tears welling up in his mismatched eyes. The deviant that had once been a figure of intimidation because of his courage and determination was now a defeated and hollowed out deviant. Sitting with his hands atop the desk and the handcuffs glistening in the overhead light, Markus showed no sign of a fighting spirit whatsoever.

Lucas could feel Captain Rourke's eyes watching him through the observation window and he knew he needed to keep himself professional and distance for the betterment of everyone involved. Placing an electronic tablet down on the table to his left Lucas nodded at the officer to silently dismiss him from the room.

"Markus," speaking only after the officer left the room Lucas began the interrogation. "do you know why you're here?"

The answer that followed was so ashamed and low that Markus was barely audible. "...No."

"Nine weeks prior there was an assault in the forest area outside of the city. Three human hunters were bound, tortured and branded for crimes that they later confessed to participating in. The men claim that two unknown assailants were responsible for the attacks, and numerous tips came in stating that you were responsible for said attack this morning." Pushing the tablet forward Lucas showed Markus the three statements taken from the three men. "Who helped you?"

"No one." Refusing to drag Connor's name through the mud Markus lied about working with a partner. Deep down inside his heart he knew Connor suffered enough, and he knew that no good would come from the deviant detective losing his career. "I was alone."

"You admit to the attacks." Lucas sounded disappointed but kept the questions going. "Why are you contradicting the three statements?"

"Because I was in fact alone. The men are mistaken."

"It's entirely plausible that _one_ of the men could've been mistaken since the provided photographs of the scene of the assault," showing Markus the photos that the men had provided earlier when the came to the Central Precinct to file the assault charges, Lucas gauged the deviant's reaction very carefully. "show numerous empty beer cans all around the area. A drunk stupor could potentially discredit one of the statements on that night, but _all three_? Very unlikely."

"I was alone. I attacked the men in the forest that night." Looking up at Lucas across from him Markus prepared to give a statement. "I tracked them through the forest to their campsite. I waited in the treeline around the campsite until they fell asleep. I then crept into their campsite to use their own tranquilizers against the three men. I bound them to their chairs and I slapped them awake. After I threatened them and taunted them, I used one of their hunting knives to carve the word 'rapist' into their foreheads."

Lucas withheld his flinch as Markus spoke of the key detail left out of the news. No one knew that the three men had that particular word carved into their skin, and only someone who was at the campsite during the assault would've known about it.

"I tore apart their campsite." Markus continued with a distant gaze in his eyes. "I destroyed their weapons, their knives, their tent and I destroyed the tranquilizer darts I used on them to hide the evidence. I went there alone and I left alone, but only after the three men understood the pain they put their victims through."

"...Why did you do it? Why did you attack them?"

"Those three men assaulted and raped eight deviant refugees when they were using the forest to navigate back to the city. Eight innocent deviants were attacked, held down, hit, slapped, spit on and then raped by those three men!" Speaking with a passion Markus's hands tightened into fists atop the desk as he told the truth at long last. "They begged for mercy, they begged to be let go, but those men just laughed at them and used their bodies for their own selfish sexual gratification. Those men would never see justice because no one would've taken the word of deviants who were once enslaved in the 'Eden Club' seriously."

"How do you know that?" Despite knowing that Markus was telling the truth Lucas needed to keep asking questions. "Were the rapes reported to anyone?"

"...No. The victims were all too scared to say anything."

"Were their assaults documented?"

"No! Their memories are all the proof they need to confirm that the rape was in fact rape, but no one would listen or see the images. Humans never listen to deviants."

"I would have listened. Many other officers would've listened as well." Needing to remain objective Lucas stated the obvious in regarding Markus's decision. "If you knew of what happened why didn't you tell the police yourself?"

"...Because I didn't want to lose the trust of the deviants by telling other people what they went through. They were already so traumatized."

"Markus, you assaulted these three men and then returned to the city, correct?"

"That's right."

"According to your mansion's own security records you were walking around the mansion during the time of the attacks." Providing the additional evidence that had been collected during his investigation Lucas began to push Markus harder. "You have a solid alibi for that night, but numerous people have accused you of the crime you've now openly admitted to. Can you explain this?"

"...My security program must been experiencing an error."

"Or you're innocent and covering for someone else. The sudden surge of tips all coming out of the blue stinks of a conspiracy, and the fact that two men were at the campsite tells me that all of the details of that night aren't being told. Who are you protecting? Who are the real assailants?"

Not wanting to give up Connor's name or throw anyone else under the bus, Markus played the only decent card in his hand. "...I want a lawyer."

Legally required to stop the interrogation Lucas sighed and rose from the table and tucked the tablet under his arm. "That is your right. A lawyer will be provided for you."

Taking his leave of the interrogation room Lucas ended his cybernetic transmission to Connor and promptly reported to his Captain. As he stepped through the doorway Lucas gave Markus a sympathetic look over his shoulder, but didn't say another word.

* * *

Unable to see anything further Hank pocketed his now blank phone and watched as Connor opened his worried brown eyes. The interrogation was short but intense, and it had evidently rocked Connor to his core. Putting his right hand to the deviant's left shoulder Hank silently reassured Connor that his name was still clean and that Markus wasn't going to give Connor up to protect himself.

"It'll be okay, kid." Shaking Connor's shoulder lightly Hank remained a grounding presence. "Just breathe."

"...Markus is taking the full responsibility of what happened." The sacrificial gesture was completely unexpected. "He could simply state that he's being set up and that the other deviants are conspiring against him, but he isn't doing it. Why isn't he doing anything protect himself?"

"Remember how you were trying to take the full force of the crime on your own shoulders because you felt like you needed to be punished? He's experiencing the same type of guilt."

"Something happened at New Jericho Tower today." Connor sounded so sure. "I can feel it."

"Keep your head down and let Lucas handle this. We'll figure out what happened soon enough."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. We need to go take our lunchbreak and clear our heads." Standing up from his chair Hank offered Connor his hand to pull him up and to his feet. "Just be patient and everything will work itself out."

Accepting Hank's hand Connor stood up as well and let out a soft breath. "I'll try to be patient. I really will."

_**-next chapter-** _


	73. Confessions

Sitting alone in the interrogation room Markus never said a word and didn't move a synthetic muscle as he wallowed in his deserved isolation. Refusing to speak to anyone but a lawyer, and refusing to accept North's incoming cybernetic transmissions, Markus stayed perfectly silent and miserable where he sat behind the desk. Feeling the cold metal cuffs wrapped around his wrists, the dark cool surface of the desk under his hands and forearms, and the hard metal chair supporting him upright, all Markus could think what that the cold indifference was all he needed in that moment, beyond utter despair.

Closing his mismatched eyes Markus remembered Carl's words of wisdom regarding an eye for an eye, and realized how he had failed so greatly that he wouldn't be able to come back from the depths to which he had fallen. During his moment of woe and fear Markus finally knew how it felt to be truly alone and condemned for a crime he had no chance of explaining to anyone who would objectively listen to what he had to say.

The hiss of the door sliding open made Markus open his eyes as a familiar face peered in at him. As she entered the interrogation room with echoing footsteps and sat down in the chair across from himself Markus stared at her with wide and confused eyes. "...Skye?"

"Hello, Markus." Sounding cold and embittered Skye gave the fallen deviant leader a terse gaze. Her L.E.D. was an icy blue color as it cycled calmly in her right temple. "I'm your lawyer."

"...You?"

"Yes, me."

"Because you're a deviant?"

"That, and because no self respecting defense attorney wants to be the one to lock up the famous leader of the deviants, and put a target of hatred on their back or get labeled as an anti-android bigot." Skye's answers were as logical as they were cold. Her long brunette hair had been pulled up into a bun behind her head and she was wearing a black blazer over top of a white blouse, a matching black skirt and black pumps. She truly looked the part of the classic lawyer. "As a fellow deviant I can give you a defense that won't reek of conspiracy, and since I know you're innocent I can defend you with a clear conscience."

Markus stared at Skye and shook his head sadly as he chose to speak with her cybernetically to ensure that no one possibly in the neighboring observation room overlooking interrogation could eavesdrop on their conversation. ' _What makes you so sure that I'm innocent_?'

' _Aside from the evidence of your mansion's security system confirming that you were there during the time of the assaults_ ,' she stated in a cold voice even inside Markus's mind. ' _I know who really assaulted those three men_.'

Such a response made Markus's brow arch inquisitively. '... _Who are you talking about_?'

' _It was Connor_.' The ice in her voice melted for a moment as if she didn't want to implicate Connor in any way. ' _He told me what he had done weeks ago_.'

Tensing up the moment Connor's name was uttered Markus could feel and hear his heart thundering in his chest. ' _What did he tell you_?'

' _Markus, don't even try to act like he didn't do anything_. _He told me everything you said in your confession, and I know he told you, too_. _That's why you knew about the words carved into their foreheads_.'

' _We're not friends, Skye_. _He never talks to me and he'd have no reason to confess a crime to me_.'

' _Then how did he know what was going on unless he was there_?'

' _I'm not necessarily saying he wasn't there, but I will confirm that I was in fact there that night_.'

Skye stared at Markus for a moment as she considered his words and began working on a new theory regarding what could have happened that night in the forest. A strange cold reality settled in her mind as she figured out what the other cops hadn't considered due to a lack of key evidence. '... _Are you saying that the men are right about there being two assailants that night_?'

' _All I will say is that I was the one who came up with the plan, and I'm the one who plotted the revenge_. _I did it, Skye_.' Turning his right hand so it was resting palm up on the desk's surface Markus retracted his artificial skin and exposed the white plastimetal beneath. ' _I'm guilty and I'll show you my memories to prove it_.'

Hesitating at the offer Skye's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow and she pulled her hands back to cross her arms over her chest. ' _I don't understand. You won't admit to working with Connor, even though I know for a Connor was there that night, and now you're going to let me see your memories_. _What're you trying to prove_?'

' _That I'm the one who's solely responsible for what happened that night_. _If anyone deserves to go to prison and be charged with the assaults, it's me_.'

' _Why would you sacrifice your own life and future for someone you don't get along with_? _What're you not telling me_?'

' _I'm telling you that what happened that night only happened because it was my idea_. _Connor knows what happened because I'm the one who dragged him into this mess_.' As the truth came forward Markus felt only a twinge of relief settle into his broken and conflicted heart. ' _Let me show you that I'm the one responsible for that night, and if you want to drop me as a client after you see the truth, then I'll understand_.'

Staring at Markus's hand as if it were covered in poison Skye lowered her arms from her chest and slowly took hold of his exposed right hand with her left hand. Connecting her mind to his, Skye was able to see the memories of that fateful night as Markus gave her access to the truth.

Choosing only the memories that wouldn't condemn Connor in any way Markus showed Skye everything she actually needed to see.

Through Markus's eyes and with her L.E.D. glowing red, Skye watched as the deviant leader stood outside the precinct and approached Connor with the plan already in mind. She could see the anger, the fear and the hesitation in Connor's brown eyes as he listened to Markus's words. She then saw Markus walking through the forest and locating the men at the campsite. Wanting to break away from Markus's mind as she sensed the heavy emotions coming from the fallen deviant leader, Skye forced herself to hold on and watch as Markus tranquilized the men, bound them and then tortured them.

As she saw Markus carving the ugly word into their flesh Skye finally accepted that Markus was in fact guilty of the crime.

Letting go of her grip Skye pulled back her hand and stared at Markus with pure disgust in her hazel eyes. Her client was in fact guilty and as his attorney it was her responsibility to try to convince a judge and a jury to not convict him of his crime. '... _You did it_. _You really did it_.'

' _I told you that I did_.' Keeping his palm exposed Markus's eyes drifted down to the surface of the desk as he stared off into nothingness. ' _Now you know the truth_.'

'... _Why didn't you let me see the other person_?' Despite her anger toward Markus because of his actions, and how he had convinced Connor to do something so cruel and ugly, Skye needed to know the full truth. ' _Why won't you admit that there was a second person there that night_?'

' _Because it was MY plan and I'M the one who planned everything_. _I'm not going to let someone who just wants to protect other people take the fall because I'm the one who let hatred and anger cloud my judgment_. _What good would come from throwing a second person who just did the right thing behind bars_?'

' _If two people told their story and explained their reasons for the assaults then it'd help your chances in court_. _And if what you did truly was the right thing, that it was really about justice and protection, then the second person would have nothing to fear_.' Too sharp to be fooled Skye knew there was an ulterior motive behind Markus's decision. ' _What did you do that makes you feel like you need to lay your life on the line just to protect them_?'

'... _Because I deserve this_.'

' _You deserve to be locked up for the rest of your life_? _Why_? _What did you do that was so horrible_?'

'... _You already know_.' Slumping down in his seat Markus looked like he was ready to throw himself down at the feet of an executioner just to end his pain. ' _I killed an innocent person and I escaped punishment_.'

' _You're talking about the night you shot Connor_.'

' _He'd never charge me with his murder since he managed to somehow survive what I did to him_. _I deserve to be held accountable for what I did and he deserves justice_.'

' _So you believe that if you're found guilty of these assaults and go to prison it'll somehow atone for what you did to Connor_? _That's bullshit_!'

' _Maybe_. _But in the end I need to go to prison and be seen as the cruel and heartless leader I've become_.'

' _Connor isn't exactly a dove of peace_. _He's done some terrible things, too_.'

' _I'm not saying he's without fault, but I am saying that I'm the one who needs to be held accountable for what happened that night_. _Not him_.' Lifting his eyes Markus looked at Skye and spoke aloud in a confident tone. "... _He's not a bad person_."

Turning her eyes away from Markus as she remembered her fight with Connor before pushing him out of her life Skye couldn't bring herself to believe that. ' _He's a monster_. _He promised to never hurt another person and to never become the weapon CyberLife wanted him to be_. _Then he went and attacked those three humans and tortured them_.'

' _I'M the one who put those events into motion_.'

' _Yet Connor is claiming responsibility_. _If you both worked together_ -'

' _We didn't_.' Thinking of a quick and convincing lie Markus continued to protect Connor to the best of his ability. ' _Connor knows what I did, and knows the details, because he watched_. _He didn't participate_.'

' _Why would he go through all the trouble of tracking the men down but not actually doing anything to them_? _Don't think of me as a fool_.'

' _He knows because as a detective he'd be able to help me to destroy the evidence and cover my tracks_.' Sticking to the lie Markus was determined to be punished for what he had done, and let Connor be left alone. ' _The blood is on my hands_.'

' _Connor knew far too much to have just been a bystander_. _I know he hurt them, too_.'

' _Unless any such proof is presented then you only have my word to work with_.'

' _You're honestly going to just give up, go to jail, and let Connor walk around a free man_?'

' _Skye, you don't know what pain he's been through_. _You don't know how much he's suffered_.'

' _But you do_? _You admitted that you never talk to him, so how would you possibly know_?'

' _Deviants gossip, and Connor works with other deviants in the precinct_. _The receptionist, Pamela, had seen how broken and miserable he had been as guilt and heartache ate away at him_. _North saw him walking the sidewalk in the rain looking broken and lost_. _The deviant librarian, though she doesn't like him_ , _knows that he was devastated when you pushed him away_. _She saw him stumble blindly toward the library in the rain, only to walk away and disappear from sight_.'

Being at New Jericho Tower, though isolated, everyone was very aware of what was happening in the deviant community out in the city at all times. Markus and Skye both knew of the deviant gossip chain running through Detroit, and often used it to their personal advantages.

Turning back to face Markus sitting before her Skye tried to discredit the claims. ' _He felt bad, but he didn't do anything about it_.'

' _Skye, he confessed to his Captain and was punished in a private manner_.'

Considering the ramifications of a detective confessing to such a crime, Skye knew that if it was true then Connor took a huge risk that could've destroyed his entire career, future and his life. '... _How do you know that_?'

' _Pamela processed the file at the precinct_. _I don't know what his punishment was, but I do know it came because of his admission to something illegal_. _There was even worry that he was going to self destruct or simply let himself succumb to the damage he endured when he was attacked in the precinct, all because he couldn't bear the pain or the guilt he was feeling_. _Monsters don't feel regret or remorse_. _People who make mistakes, do_.'

' _I'm sorry, I just can't believe that_.' Adamant that she was right about Connor being dangerous Skye refused to acknowledge Markus's words. ' _Someone who can kill and maim is a monster_. _End of story_.'

'... _Then let me show you one more memory to convince you that Connor isn't a monster_.'

' _What_? _How_?'

' _I won't specify which day this happened or where it was, but I can prove to you that he isn't dangerous_. _I am_... _I'm the one who needs to be punished_.'

Looking down at Markus's still exposed hand Skye reluctantly took hold and reconnected her mind to his. The memory played out with full sight and sound as Markus showed Skye the memory that would prove that Connor was not a dangerous monster.

The sight of Connor freeing the trapped doe and gently patting her side was something as sweet as it was unexpected. Using a knife to cut through the tight lines of the trap with one hand, and using his opposite hand to pet the doe's side to keep her calm, Connor managed to free the frightened creature from the illegal trap and reunite her with her terrified fawn hiding in the nearby brush.

' _Is that what a monster would do_?' Markus challenged as he broke the connection and regenerated the artificial skin over his palm. "Monsters wouldn't take the time to help an animal in distress. And a monster wouldn't dedicate their career, their very life, to protecting other people."

Taking back her hand Skye's L.E.D. cycled back to yellow as tears formed in her eyes. "...That doesn't change what happened that night. And I'm not sure if I can remain your attorney now that I know the truth."

"...It's okay, I understand. You have to do what you think is right and follow your moral compass. Don't lose your soul the way he and I have."

"For your own benefit continue to exercise your right to remain silent." Focusing on the legalities of the matter Skye refused to speak about what she had just learned any further. "Don't talk to anyone under any circumstances."

"I'll stay quiet. Thank you for seeing me."

Standing up from the table Skye slowly left the room, her heels clicking loudly over the concrete floor as she walked. Passing through the doorway and out of sight Skye fought to keep her emotions in check as she left the Eastern Precinct to process her next step carefully. What she said or did could potentially put the final nail in Markus's coffin, and she didn't want to be the one to condemn him to death.

* * *

Unsure of what they could do to help Markus in any capacity North, Josh and Simon all sat together in the isolation of the tower's rooftop garden to discuss the unusual matter at hand. North had been trying to get in touch with Markus but her every attempt at contact was dismissed until she was finally locked out of Markus's mind entirely. Even Simon and Josh were unable to reach him, which in turn left them stumbling in the dark. The rumors and gossip about Markus continued to spread throughout the tower, and with those unfounded tall tales against Markus the support for the deviant leader's innocence began to dwindle away to practical nothingness.

The seemingly only three deviants who still supported Markus were at a loss as to how they could help their friend. Word of the arrest was now the top story in the city and everyone was on edge that the deviants were going to revolt and cause violence in the city out of uninformed rage.

"This is bullshit." Swearing angrily as she sat on the marble bench overlooking the very flowers Markus had been attempting to sketch when he was suddenly interrupted, North let her opinion be known. "The city is using this arrest as a distraction from the mayor's case, and to use fear as a weapon."

"What can we do about it?" Simon was pacing anxiously with his hands folded neatly behind his back. "We're not lawyers and Markus isn't talking to us."

"We need to be in the courtroom to support him when his trial comes. He needs to know that despite what the rest of the tower thinks, we're still his friends."

"What about his case?"

"Markus is clever and there's a lot of lawyers he can choose from. He'll think of something."

Josh sighed deeply as he sat down on the marble bench beside North. "What if the same people who are using this arrest to get the public eye off the mayor sabotage his trial? We can't sit back and hope for the best."

"That's why we're going to the courthouse when he goes to trial. We'll support him and be ready to act as character witnesses if it becomes necessary." North was adamant in sticking by Markus until the very end. "We know that he's capable of making mistakes and can still be a great leader."

Simon's blue eyes narrowed as he came to a halt mid pace. "And the deviants who betrayed him and tipped off the cops. What do we do about them?"

"Nothing." Crossing her right leg over her left North responded quickly. "They had the right to do that, and even if we don't agree with what they did we need to respect the fact that they did what they thought was the right thing to do."

Agreeing with North entirely Josh was ready to play a pacifist role. "She's right. We won't do Markus any good by confronting the deviants who told the police about the crime. We need to focus entirely on Markus's well being, not tower-based politics."

"First thing we're going to do is gather what evidence we can to help give Markus the best shot at being declared innocent, or at the very least getting him a mistrial." Already focused on her mission North looked to Josh and Simon for support. "The mansion is going to be checked over by the police. Once they're gone we'll go through and make sure nothing was overlooked."

Josh put his hands to his hips as he made his own game plan. "I'll do a little research into our rights and the laws in regard to how deviants are presently being viewed in legal matters. Our terminals should give me some information I can use."

Thinking quickly Simon decided to use their records of the assaulted eight deviants to their advantage. "I'm going to ask the victims who are going to testify against the three hunters if they'll speak up on Markus's behalf. I'll be gentle when I ask."

North nodded and watched her two allies as they left the garden behind to enter the elevator. Taking the opportunity to let out a frustrated sob and cry on her friend's behalf, North curled around herself as she sat on the bench and stared at the ground beneath her feet. As she shed her tears North suddenly noticed Markus's sketchbook on the grass beside the marble bench's leg to her left.

Picking up the sketchpad North flipped it open and stared at the unfinished sketches that Markus had begun. Flowers, trees, the shore outside and the city skyline were all captured brilliantly despite being incomplete. As she turned the pages North came across another image near the back of the sketch pad, the only one that had been finished, and began to cry again.

It was a portrait of herself with "My Heart" written beneath the image in perfect calligraphy.

"...I'll find a way to save you, Markus."

Closing the sketchpad North clutched it to her heart and held tightly onto the images contained within.

"I promise."

* * *

Overwhelmed with his own thoughts regarding the arrest and the new case in general, Connor sat outside on the back patio as he strummed a somber tune on his guitar. Needing an escape from the tumultuous news regarding Markus's arrest the deviant detective sought the peace of the autumnal air and his own music. The nameless song echoed throughout the property as Connor let his thoughts drift and let his fingers move gracefully over the strings. Only aware of the backdoor being opened when Sumo appeared beside him Connor never stopped playing his song and looked up at the opened doorway where Hank was standing with a black hoodie clutched in his right hand.

Sumo grumbled once as he plopped down on his belly and pressed his chin over Connor's outstretched legs in an effort to cuddle with his deviant master. The massive Saint Bernard was quick to pick up on Connor's moods and always wanted to keep the deviant company whenever he was in a foul mood.

"It's getting cold." Hank stated as he tossed the hoodie onto Connor's head as he remained in the doorway. "Put that on."

Slowly Connor put aside his guitar and pulled the hoodie off of his hair to slip it on over his head before slipping his arms through the sleeves. Grabbing onto the guitar again Connor resumed the interrupted melody.

"I'm guessing you don't want to hear anymore about the bullshit downtown, but you need to know that Markus's trial is going to happen before the mayor's case." Hank hated telling the deviant bad news, but he didn't want to lie to Connor either. "They want to use it as another delayed tactic to keep that high and mighty prick out of the courthouse as long as possible."

"What about Markus's lawyer?" Stopping the song again Connor tucked the pick behind the strings in the neck of the instrument. "Has he found one?"

"Don't know. Didn't ask."

"And Lucas?"

"He's staying quiet and wants to remain as objective as possible by not talking to anybody about what's going on."

"That might be for the best." Standing up from the cold brick patio Connor held the guitar in a strong grip with his right hand and then rubbed Sumo's ears with his left hand. "It's rare for deviants to stand trial even after being declared living and intelligent equals to humans. We can't predict what might happen."

"Come inside so you don't get sick from the cold."

"Androids cannot catch colds in the same way that humans do."

"No, but you're not immune to sickness. Let's go."

Following after Hank through the backdoor Connor made sure Sumo was inside as well, and then shut the door behindhim. Stepping back into the warmer kitchen was a comforting feeling during an otherwise uncomfortable time.

"Right now Rourke and Fowler are using their influence to get Markus's trial processed quickly to keep the mayor from hiding behind this obvious distraction tactic." The way Hank spoke showcased his experience in handling high profile cases. "I can't say if that'll help or harm Markus's case, but I'd say he's pretty much fucked either way."

"Why's that?"

"He had over forty people giving his name to the police, and he confessed during the interrogation." Rubbing his right palm over his bearded chin in deep thought Hank gave Connor a fairly knowing look. "It's like he wants to go to prison."

"...I've noticed that as well. But why would he do that?"

"Guilt. He's feeling just as shitty as you were feeling, kid."

"I managed to overcome my guilt. Why is it just now affecting him?"

"My guess is he's lonely without Carl around to guide him. He doesn't have the man he considered to be a father to guide him anymore." Actually empathizing with Markus for the first time since Hank had even known the man Hank's entire demeanor softened. "I know what it feels like to be left without a family. It hurts and it makes you do fucked up things."

"...I guess you're right."

"Hey, we can't do anything to help the guy out. We're detectives, not lawyers, and even as detectives we were ordered to keep away from the case. Don't worry about it. It's not your problem."

"But Markus is actually protecting me. He's willing to take the full punishment and not even mention me."

"Kinda' like the way you were trying to put all the ills of the world on your own shoulders, huh?"

"...Maybe."

"As far as we know Markus is actually laying the groundwork for a brilliant defense and we just don't know what he's up to."

"What if he's just given up? I may not like or trust him, but he deserves a fair trial."

"Be patient. I'm sure he'll..." Trailing off Hank saw Connor's blue L.E.D. suddenly flicker rapidly in yellow as the deviant's expression flashed to utter surprise, if not confusion. "Kid? What's up?"

"I... I need to go. I have to speak with someone important."

Picking up on the urgency in Connor's voice Hank wanted to help him out during that confusing time. "Need a ride?"

"...Y-Yeah. That might be for the best."

"All right, where are we going?"

"Do you know of a place called 'The Wright Stop'?"

"Yeah, that's a bar that a bunch of lawyers-" Stopping mid sentence Hank's blue eyes flashed brightly with concern. "Who are you going to meet up with?"

"...Markus's lawyer."

"Ah, fuck. This can't be good." Contemplating the situation for a moment Hank's brow suddenly arched with intrigue. "Then again, if you're being asked to meet at a _bar_ instead of a precinct or a law firm, that might be a good sign."

"Perhaps. But I can't say for certain until I actually meet with them."

"There's only one way to find out. Let's get ya' out there and finally figure out what the hell's going on."

* * *

Nestled in a corner of the somewhat busy lawyer-centric bar, Skye stared at the wine glass filled with the blue tinted special Thirium-based wine in the shining clear glass atop the table, and contemplated drinking it before Connor arrived. It had been weeks since she pushed him away and demanded that he never speak to her again, and now that she truly needed his help she felt an immense weight of guilt and anxiety. Slowly spinning the wine in a circle by holding the stem between her right fingertips and thumb Skye waited for the deviant detective to arrive.

Glancing up at the doors Skye saw Connor walking toward the glass doors and stepping inside very slowly and quietly. His eyes swept over the bar quickly and spotted Skye in the far corner of the establishment, and his eyes locked with her eyes. Even from the distance Skye could see the lingering pain in his eyes that made her heart ache.

Keeping his head low Connor walked over to the small private corner and sat down on the opposite side of the table from Skye. Hunched forward with his arms resting atop the table Connor stared at the full wine glass in Skye's hand while keeping quiet.

"Thank you for coming, Connor."

"...You said you were taking on his case." The low tone of voice amplified his glum mood. "I assume it's important for me to be here."

' _Connor, I know what happened that night_.' Resorting to cybernetic communication to keep things as discreet as possible while surrounded by other lawyers. ' _He told me everything regarding the assaults, but he didn't say a single thing about working with a partner_. _He never mentioned you_.'

'... _I see_.'

' _I'm not asking you to confess to the crime or try to reason with Markus_. _I wouldn't ask anyone to sacrifice themself like that_.'

Forcing his gaze upward from the glass of wine and to Skye's eyes Connor stared at her with complete puzzlement. '... _Then why did you want to speak with me_?'

' _Because I want you to testify for Markus as a character witness in his defense_.'

'... _Me_? _Why_?'

' _You and Markus don't see eye-to-eye, this isn't a secret in the deviant community, and you're a detective_. _If you can vouch for the security program at the mansion working properly and solidifying Markus's alibi, then I know I can get him off the hook_. _No one can discredit an active surveillance system tracking his every movement during the time of the assaults_.'

' _Skye, I can't do that_. _I can't work on this case, let alone handle any evidence_." Replying honestly Connor didn't want to do anything that might make things worse for Markus. ' _It won't work_.'

' _Shit_... _I didn't know that_.'

Nodding once Connor slowly rose to his seat to take his leave of the bar. ' _I'm sorry for wasting your time, I wish I could've been of help_.'

"Wait!" Speaking out loud Skye grabbed onto Connor's right wrist to keep him from leaving in a desperate grip. "Please... Not yet."

Staring at her hand wrapped around wrist Connor's L.E.D. cycled between blue and yellow while Skye's L.E.D. did the same. "...All right." Sitting back down Connor pushed aside his confusion and discomfort as he agreed to speak a little while longer. Not pulling his arm away from Skye's grip he sat at the booth he put on a brave face and just listened to her. "...How else can I help?"

"This isn't about the case, this is about us."

"...Us how? I've done what you asked and I've left you alone."

"I know. And... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that."

Keeping silent Connor's hands tightened into fists as they rested atop the table again.

"You were trying to help me, and you did. You were even willing to step and raise..." Unable to finish her sentence Skye let it just hang in the air until Connor picked up the conversation for himself.

"Yes, and I would've done so for as long as you would've let me. Then I frightened you when you learned of... the truth. You had every reason to react so strongly against me."

"Only to the deed itself, not to you. What you did wasn't malicious or selfish, it was thought out and selfless. You were trying to protect your people and you wanted to protect me." Tightening her hand around Connor's wrist Skye began to shed tears of remorse. "I was so angry, confused, scared and frustrated with what I went through that I took it all out on you. It wasn't your fault and I'm so sorry for what I said to you. You're not a monster, you're a guardian."

Feeling his heart tense in his chest Connor closed his eyes and turned his head away from Skye as if he could somehow deflect her words. "...You don't have to apologize."

"I do! And I mean it, I'm so sorry. I never should've said that to you, I know I hurt you so much and I... Please! Forgive me! I am so sorry! You didn't deserve that under any circumstances."

Slowly pulling his arm from her grip Connor stood up again to take his leave of the bar and return home. "...I forgive you, Skye. Excuse me."

Letting go of Connor's arm Skye watched as the deviant walked away from the bar with his head down and his shoulders slumped. Passing through the glass doors Connor walked down the sidewalk and made his way back to the Oldsmobile where Hank had parked and was waiting for his return.

"...I hope you believe me, Connor. You didn't deserve that."

Downing her wine quickly Skye let out a somber sigh and wiped away the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I really am sorry for what I said to you. You're a good person."

_**-next chapter-** _


	74. True Justice

Before the week was over Markus's trial was ready to begin. A powerful figure had pulled some strings and ensured that the entire city was focused on Markus and instead of the mayor, and it was working in the worst way possible against Markus. Just as the courtroom was packed with reporters during the trial of Richard Perkins, the courtroom had cameras pointed at Markus as the deviant defendant sat at the defense table in a sharp gray suit and black tie. Skye was sitting beside Markus as she had chosen to continue to defend Markus even though she knew he was guilty, as she knew she was the only lawyer in the entire city who would give Markus a viable defense case. She had wisely hidden her L.E.D. behind her pulled back hair to ensure no one would throw shade at her for being a deviant, and it'd help hide her emotional responses during the trial.

In the rear of the courtroom Connor and Hank sat side by side at the seats furthest away from the defense table to watch the trial play out. Connor didn't want to be there but he felt like he needed to see the trial firsthand for the sake of his people. Having attended numerous trials himself Hank had no problem joining Connor and was his moral support during the tense trial.

The prosecution was being lead once more by Maeko Noriko. She was a skilled attorney without an bias for or against deviants which bode well for Markus, but whether or not she was in the mayor's back pocket had yet to be seen.

"Try to not look like we're at a funeral, kid." Hank whispered in the deviant's ear to keep him from getting embarrassed. "We have no idea how this'll turn out."

"And if Markus is found guilty of a crime that I got away with, how am I supposed to handle that?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. Try to not obsess over the details."

"I'm a detective. That's literally my job."

"Smartass."

The aged doors to the courthouse creaked open as three familiar deviants entered the space to give Markus moral support. All dressed in respectable attire North, Josh and Simon all slid into the bench nearest Markus to show that they were on his side and that they believed in him. The trio hadn't noticed Connor or Hank in the courtroom, but were relieved to see that it was Skye acting as his defense attorney.

North knew how stubborn Skye could be and was convinced that, despite being a rookie attorney, she was still his best chance at a fair trial.

"I guarantee that this case will end right here, on day one." Giving the deviant a casual glance to his left, Hank noticed that Connor was staring up toward the front of the courtroom and directly at Skye. He knew what had happened that night at the bar and knew Connor was still torn about what few words were exchanged between himself and Skye. "You still thinking about what she said?"

"...Yes. I can't get it out of my head."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I could tell her apology was sincere, but somehow it felt like I didn't deserve it."

"That's because you saw yourself as that very thing she accused you of being. You're not a monster and never were. Now that you know you're not a monster and that you're a good person her comments are confusing you instead of hurting you."

"Then... why can't I accept her apology and forgive her?"

"Because now you're angry with her."

"Angry?" The very notion made Connor's blue L.E.D. pulse a little faster in his right temple. "What are you talking about?"

"She insulted you, pushed you away and never let you explain yourself. Then, when she does break the silence and ask to speak with you, it's because of something else. Now you're convinced she only brought up your past relationship out of convenience instead of a necessity. As a result it felt like her apology was convenient, too."

"I think you're right. I know she was sincere but I can't help but feel like it was... sporadic. Not intentional." Looking at Hank beside him Connor gave his best friend a lost stare. "How did you know?"

"Do you think Barb and my high school sweetheart were the only women I dated? I'm old! Trust me, kid. Relationships, especially romantic ones, are always going to be full of conflicting feelings and emotions. I just managed to find a way to sift through that mess without going completely insane in the process."

"Will this type of conflict go away?"

"Eventually, yeah. You need to give your mind AND your heart more time to heal. You're still learning about emotions, Connor. It won't be an easy lesson to learn but I know you can do it."

"...Thanks."

The bailiff's voice called out demanding the courtroom to rise to their feet and show respect the approaching judge about to take the stand. Rising in unison the entire courtroom looked to the doorway leading the judge's chamber and held their breath. One on of the most important trials in all of Detroit's history was about to begin.

Entering from the side door Judge Floyd Aubin took the stand and brought the court to session. The judge was in his sixties, sporting thick gray hair, had a neatly trimmed gray goatee that stood out against his dark complexion, dark green eyes, a modest build and numerous aged lines along his eyes and mouth that emphasized the man's experience working in a high stress career.

"I think Markus has a shot at walking out of here a free man." Hank whispered with a sly grin on his face. "Aubin is one of the good ones."

"'Good ones'?" Sitting down along with the rest of the courtroom Connor tuned out the prosecutions opening line and ran a background check on the judge of interest. Discovering that Aubin had been a cop for four years before going to law school and becoming a defense attorney, gave Connor a modicum of renewed hope. "...Aubin was once a cop."

"And a damn good one, too."

"Why'd he change careers to that of a defense attorney?"

"You're reading his record, right? Look at the final case he handled."

Sifting through all the details Connor's soulful brown eyes widened and he now understood the change. "...His family was threatened when he brought down a powerful drug lord in the city. He had been shot... six times when he defended his home from intruders after being threatened."

"Yup. Tough bastard pulled through, resigned his commission and moved out of the city to make sure his family felt safe. He became a pretty well known and respected lawyer in Indianapolis. Once his youngest kid was off to college he came back to Detroit to become a judge, and continued to help us keep the scum off the streets."

"...And as a former defense attorney he knows it's important to remain objective and to examine all evidence."

"That's right. He's pretty damn hard on drug dealers but he's always fair. I imagine he'll be pretty lenient on deviants since he knows that the odds are already stacked against 'em."

"I hope you're right."

The prosecution argued with logic that the accusations against Markus needed to be taken seriously and investigated. Documenting the forty-six confirmed tips all accusing Markus of the singular crime and Markus's own confession, the prosecution was off to a strong start. In return Skye brought up the security logs from Markus's own mansion indicating that the property's sole owner was walking about the premises before, during and after the time of the reported assaults, giving him a solid alibi.

"As Your Honor can see," Skye presented her evidence in a calm and logical manner. "it's impossible for my client to be in two places at once. The security logs from my client's residence can confirm that my client never left the premises, let alone the city. As further proof, the detectives who investigated the property analyzed the security system for any sign of tampering, glitches, errors or malfunctions, and found the program to be entirely intact and in proper working order. As further proof, the security logs revolved around the unique signature of an 'RK-200' model of android. My client is the only 'RK-200' in existence."

Passing the evidence over for Judge Aubin to view for himself, Skye argued her point eloquently. Despite working on her first solo case and not having a mentor in the form of a more senior attorney to back her up, Skye seemed entirely calm and composed.

"This does seem to be indisputable proof." Analyzing the evidence and the authentication of the security logs Judge Aubin saw no reason to discount what the defense has presented. "Does the prosecution have anything to say in regard to the provided alibi?"

"The prosecution has no questions in regard to the provided evidence, Your Honor." Noriko stated in such a way that indicated she had an alternate method of disproving the evidence being presented. Standing up at her table Noriko slowly drummed her right fingertips over the table's surface as she proceeded to move the trial forward. "At this time the prosecution would like to call the first witness to the stand."

Skye's hazel eyes narrowed for a moment as she cybernetically refreshed herself in regard to the witnesses on the docket. There were three witnesses altogether; the three assaulted hunters from the forest.

One by one the three hunters would be able to give their testimony regarding that night and tell the world what they suffered through.

Internally swearing Skye took in a deep breath to calm her nerves as she refused to show fear in front of the three men who assaulted her, her best friend and six other innocent deviant refugees. She needed to be strong for everyone in that moment who couldn't be there to defend themselves.

As the first of the hunters, Chase Froth, was brought to the witness stand both Connor and Markus sank down in their seats as if afraid of a violent backlash from the man, despite him being in handcuffs and ankle shackles. Chase himself had changed his hairstyle from a long, blond greasy ponytail to a shorter haircut, and had swept some long locks of hair over his forehead to try to hide the scarred word engraved in his forehead. There was a small amount of cosmetic concealer plastered over the scar tissue to try to hide it, but the tissue itself was raised up and was still legible to anyone who looked at his face.

Chase told his story and the details of the assault with as much information he could remember. Painting the assault as a brutal and random act of violence that had no motivation behind it, Chase fed the courtroom a false sob story to make it sound like he was attacked for no reason. After claiming to be a victim and nothing more, Chase looked over at Markus and gave him an odd stare.

"The prosecution has no further questions." Noriko stated calmly as she turned the floor over to the defense. She seemed a little hesitant after summoning the man to the witness stand, but what had been said couldn't be unheard by anyone.

Rising from her seat Skye crossed the floor and stood before her desk as she looked Chase in the eyes. The cruel man didn't recognize Skye whatsoever, and whether that was because she was wearing her hair up, because the assault he inflicted on her happened in the dark, or because he never looked her in the face when he sexually assaulted her, she couldn't say.

Finding her voice and her courage Skye addressed the man professionally. "Mr. Froth, you claim you were assaulted in the forest by two supposed masked men, correct?"

Sounding smug and annoyed Froth answered the question in a gruff tone. "Yeah, that's right."

"Since the supposed two assailants were wearing masks how can you be certain that my client, Mr. Markus Manfred, is one of the supposed two who attacked you?"

"Forty other people said he did it, so it has to be him."

"The word of forty-six other anonymous tipsters is not hard evidence, Mr. Froth. Is there anyway that you can correctly identify him as one of your two supposed assailants that night?"

"Why do you keep saying 'supposed'? I didn't imagine this!" Pointing to the ugly word on his forehead Chase glared at Skye with pure venom. "Neither did my buddies! We were attacked!"

"I keeping saying 'supposed' because there is only one person currently on trial for the assaults, and yet you keep saying there were two assailants."

"Didn't that guy say he was out there? He admitted it!"

"'That guy' is my client, of whom you can't even name. We also have rock solid proof that he was in his home during the time of the assaults long before, during and after the documented time of the assaults according to your own personal account. The police have also confirmed that there was no tampering in the security logs. Can you explain how he was the one of the supposed two men who attacked you?"

"So he's just runnin' his mouth? Come on! He did it!" Chase was losing his cool quickly and wanted someone to burn for what he went through. "I know he did it! It has to be him!"

"What's your proof of this? Can you identify him by his face?"

"No, he was wearing a mask!"

"What about his voice?"

"N-No, their voices were all jumbled up. Like static."

"What about another identifying feature?" Stepping back to the desk Skye motioned for Markus to stand up and then waved her hands near his person as he stood tall beside her. "His eyes are unique in color. Did you see his eyes?"

"He was wearing a MASK! I couldn't see his eyes!"

"Oh. Well, he's fairly tall. Can you identify him by his height? Maybe his build?"

"I'm tall, too! Besides, I was drunk and knocked on the ground, the world was spinning around me. I wasn't sizing the guys up!"

"So what you're saying is there is no way you could possibly identify my client, or anyone else for that matter, as one of the two supposed men who attacked you?"

Chase looked angry and his pale complexion was turning red with anger. "No. I told you before, I. Didn't. See. Their. Faces."

"And yet you're so sure it's my client who attacked you."

"Look, bitch-"

Judge Aubin banged his gavel just once to silence the rude outburst. "Order! Mr. Froth, I will NOT tolerate that kind of language in my courtroom. One more outburst like that and I'll have you removed from my court, do you understand?"

Grumbling like a toddler being put in time-out Chase acknowledged the judge's orders. "...Yes, sir."

"Miss Skye," Judge Aubin looked over at the unshaken defense attorney and requested that she resumed her questions. "please continue. Just watch yourself and don't antagonize the witness."

"Yes, Your Honor." Returning to her line of questions Skye picked up a paper copy of several police reports regarding Chase's own history in regard to legal matters. "Mr. Froth, have you had problems with the law in the past?"

"You talking about that bull-" Stopping himself short Chase wisely changed his term of choice. "That the file from my ex-wife? She says I smacked her around and all I did was push her one time."

"According to the police report filed during that particular incident, you 'pushed her' so hard that it ruptured her right eardrum, blackened her left eye, cut open her bottom lip requiring stitches, fractured four of her left costal ribs, bruised her left kidney, created a spiral fracture of both bones in her left forearm-"

"What of it?!" Growing more angry and impatient with the report Chase could sense the jury now beginning to glare at him with righteous disgust. "What's your point?"

"Well, I find it strange that this report, and four others before it - all filed by your previous ex-girlfriends, all claim incidents of physical and sexual assault. Can you explain this?"

"They got drunk and handsy, and I defended myself." Snipping in frustrated response Chase wanted to get away from his own crimes. "That's all."

"Your first girlfriend spent a week in a coma after you 'defended yourself' against her, and she showed signs of sexual assault. Your second girlfriend went to the police after you threatened her with a knife, and they documented numerous bruises along her forearms that are indicative of defensive wounds. The third girlfriend walked into an E.R. bleeding heavily and mis-" It took her a moment to complete the term but she needed to do it, not just for herself but for the other victims he had assaulted. "She miscarried at fifteen weeks because you punched her in the face and stomped on her stomach four distinct times after you threw her to the ground. And the last girlfriend ran off and filed an anonymous complaint with the police stating that you were drunk, high and had beaten her to a near pulp. The report says you had a friend helping you during these assau-"

Growing redder and hotter Chase barked back at Skye in pure rage. "So what?!"

"So what this proves is that you have an lengthy history of violence, particularly against women, and that despite these numerous reports and the egregious photographic and forensic evidence confirming that you are indeed violent, you were never charged with anything."

"What about it?"

"Well, theoretically you'd have many enemies for what you've gotten away with in the past. Any names come to mind, or would that be too long to list?"

"Those don't matter anymore, 'sweetheart'. If it mattered I'd have been locked up years ago, but I wasn't. I got some real good connections."

"Clearly not good enough, otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me in an orange jumpsuit and shackles."

"You fucking cu-" Standing up from where he sat Chase tried to intimidate Skye but the bailiff quickly grabbed onto his shoulders to hold him down. "You better watch your fuckin' mouth, you stupid skank!"

"BAILIFF." Judge Aubin had enough and ordered Froth out of the courtroom. "Take him away! Have him held for later sentencing for contempt and for verbally threatening the defense."

"My pleasure, Your Honor." Dragging the belligerent prisoner out of the courtroom as he swore and kicked like a temperamental child, the bailiff was happy to remove the disgusting man from sight.

"With that I'm issuing a ten minute break." Judge Aubin gave Skye a stern yet proud stare as he made his decision. "I recommend that you take this moment to think about your next questions very carefully to prevent any further outbursts, Miss Skye."

"Yes, Your Honor." Tightening her hands into fists at her sides Skye stopped herself from shaking. "I understand."

"Court will resume in ten minutes."

Another loud bang of the gavel echoed through the courtroom as the trial took a brief recess. While most of the witnesses took their leave of the room to stretch their legs and the jury isolated themselves to avoid potential bias, Connor and Hank quietly filed out of the courtroom to process what they just witnessed out in the small lobby area on the other side of the courtroom doors. Everything was brief but very intense.

"That was interesting." Speaking with an intrigued lilt to his words Hank walked to a quiet corner with Connor right at his side. "I'm surprised the prosecution didn't interrupt Skye's questions when that prick got heated."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well, it could go either way. It could mean the prosecution already has something damnable against Markus that she's waiting to unveil at the last minute, or she could be letting Skye unknowingly set herself up for a fall later on during the trial, or she could be using the witness testimony to her own advantage in a way we can't see just yet."

"Curious."

"All that aside, I'm impressed. Skye faced one of the men who..." Not wanting to say it out loud Hank stopped himself right there. "Well, she didn't back down and showed no fear. That's a hell of a gutsy thing for her to pull off."

"Yes, that's true." Looking back at the closed doors to the courtroom Connor realized that he may have in fact witnessed a truly brilliant defense in action, and hadn't even noticed. "Perhaps Skye being the defense attorney is playing on a deeper level than either of us anticipated."

"You think she's got a secret weapon ready to go?"

"It's possible." Unfamiliar with any type of tactics regarding defense cases or prosecution, Connor could only focus on the evidence and feel his blue blood begin to boil. The way Froth showed no remorse about what he did to the women in his life and actually bragged about being let off the hook thanks to the mayor's influence quickly pushed any lingering guilt Connor felt way down and out of his mind and his heart. "I believe she's going to reveal a clever ploy that no one could've anticipated."

* * *

The ten minute break was over and court returned to session. Markus was sitting still and silent with Skye at his side, and still had North, Josh and Simon sitting behind him. Connor and Hank took their seats in the back of the courtroom to resume watching the trial without saying a word to him. After Judge Aubin returned to the courtroom he resumed the trial and Noriko continued with the prosecution. While the prosecution didn't have much evidence against Markus beyond the statements, the prosecutor still needed to put up the best possible case in the name of justice. Trying to reiterate that forty-six separate tips all coming in accusing the same person of the same crime with consistent details couldn't be a coincidence, and then deciding to call in her second witness, Noriko never showed any sign of worry regarding her case.

As the second of the three hunters was shown into the courtroom and sworn-in, he too was wearing an orange jumpsuit with his hands and ankles cuffed, Dugal Karrar walked over to the witness stand and sat down heavily. Unable to hide the scars over his forehead behind any hair since he kept his head shaved bald, Dugal settled on wearing a blue bandana to hide the ugly word instead.

The prosecution finished her line of questions and turned over the floor to the defense for rebuttal.

"Mr. Karrar, you're here to give testimony in regard to being assaulted by two supposedly masked men." Skye began her next line of questions without showing any fear whatsoever. "Can you identify one or both of the men who supposedly attacked you and your friends that night?"

"...I never saw their faces." Karrar actually sounded timid as he spoke. "They were both wearing masks."

"Did they say or do anything that you could potentially use to identify them?"

"No. Their faces were hidden and their voices sounded screwed up."

"I see. Mr. Karrar," stepping a little to the side Skye continued with her questions. "do you know who my client is?"

"Uh, yeah." Craning his neck a little Karrar peered more efficiently around Skye to look at Markus sitting at the defense table. "Markus. That's the dude who led the android Revolution last year."

"That's right. So, you're familiar enough with my client to know his name and reputation, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you know why he's here today?"

"Yeah, he's one of the dudes attacked me and my friends."

"You just admitted that you didn't see the faces of either of your supposed attackers, so how can you be so sure about that?"

"Lady, a bunch of people came forward and said he did it!"

"And how does that _prove_ anything?" Skye challenged as she continued to defend Markus with an impressive display of confidence. "We have evidence proving that he was at his private residence during the night of the assaults, during the time of the assaults, and you said you never saw the faces of either of the supposed two assailants who assaulted you."

"Well, he's an android." The reply was weak and pathetic. "Those things are defective and dangerous."

"Once again, we have proof he never left the city. You're going to have to try harder than that, Mr. Karrar."

"He's a machine! He can mess with other machines to make 'em act all screwy."

Ready to fight back Skye rebutted with a strong argument. "The detectives who examined his residence confirmed that the security logs were accurate and had not been tampered with in any way."

"Cops lie!"

"You're accusing the police of deception." Using the moment pick up a police report regarding Karrar's own shady past Skye gave him the same treatment she had given to Froth when the first man was on the stand. "Did they lie when you were charged alongside Chase Froth in four of the total of five previous arrests of assault and sexual assault against five different woman?"

"We were never charged, okay?" Looking frightened Karrar was clearly on edge. "It doesn't matter!"

"It _does_ matter because it gives us an idea of who you are, who you associate with, and your overall attitude regarding laws and justice."

"It's in the past, it's done. What happened to us hasn't been properly investigated, and it's because the cops are biased!"

"If the cops were in fact biased wouldn't such bias be against the _defense_ rather than the _prosecution_?"

Noriko heard enough and stopped the question. "Objection! The defense is leading the witness."

Judge Aubin agreed and ordered Skye to stop. "Objection sustained. Miss Skye, you know better."

"My apologies, Your Honor." Holding her ground Skye refused to let the cruel man get away with his crimes again, and changed her question in order to avoid leading him alone. "You claim the cops are biased, and yet the security logs have been authenticated by outside technicians that have no connection to the police. There was no way the logs were tampered with, by deviants or humans."

"So what? I mean, those deviant freaks were already walking around the forest, so maybe he..." Trailing off and paling considerably Karrar seemed to realize he just gave a potential motivation for why he and his friends were attacked, just as Froth had done before him.

"You've seen deviants in the forest before?" Skye keenly caught the slip up and focused on it entirely. "When?"

"Uh..." Sounding timid again Karrar managed to answer honestly. "During our other hunting trips over the summer."

"And what were the deviants doing?"

"...I don't know." Shrinking down in his seat Karrar couldn't look Skye in her eyes, which was probably for the best. "I didn't ask."

"Ask? You've spoken to the random other deviants in the forest?"

Noriko interrupted with a logical protest. "Objection! Your Honor? What does this line of questioning have to do with the trial at hand?"

Judge Aubin was curious about Karrar's reactions to the question and he wanted to know why. His instincts as a cop told him that Skye was on to something important and to let her ask her questions for a little longer. "Overruled." Turning to look at the defense attorney the fair judge gave her his permission to resume her line of questioning. "Miss Skye, you may continue with your questions, but keep the questions relevant to this trial."

"Yes, Your Honor." Acknowledging the request Skye looked back to Karrar and repeated her question. "You stated you've encountered deviants in that specific forest before while on previous hunting trips. Did you ever confront these deviants in any way?"

"...I don't remember."

"You're under oath, Mr. Karrar. If you don't answer the-"

"I-I plead the fifth!" Desperate to keep himself safe Karrar used the only weapon he had at his disposal and blurted out the response as if his life somehow depended on it. "I won't say anything else."

Skye backed off and stopped the questions immediately. "That's your right. No further questions, Your Honor." Sitting down beside Markus once more Skye cybernetically gave her client an update on the situation. ' _While I can't necessarily say you didn't do it, I can keep putting your alibi on display while letting the world see those dangerous men as the deranged sexual perverts that they are_. _It isn't the most noble win, but it's your best bet_.'

Despite everything going his way Markus still looked defeated. '... _And what if I get asked to take the witness stand_?'

' _Then you answer the questions as you see fit_. _I'm not going to tell you to lie or to keep anything secret_. _You need to clear your conscience_.'

The jury looked disgusted with the two criminal witnesses and never once shot Markus a dark gaze. It seemed they have been convinced that the deviant was entirely innocent, and being set up by convenience rather than true merit. Markus's innocence was practically guaranteed.

"Before the final witness takes the stand," Judge Aubin was eager to see the trial come to it's conclusion but didn't want everyone getting overwhelmed. "we will take another recess. Twenty minutes."

The gavel banged and the courtroom slowly filed out as it had before. Staying in his seat Connor looked up at Skye as she mentally went over her case notes and cybernetically kept everything up to date. Markus was sitting in his seat without moving, without speaking. Watching as North leaned forward to whisper something in his ear Connor could see that Markus had support and friends in spite of everything he's done, and was actually relieved to know he wasn't alone.

"Need to take a break, son?" Keeping his voice low Hank returned to the courtroom after using the restroom, and promptly rejoined Connor in the back of the courthouse. "There's no shame in needing to step out to get some fresh air during tense times like this."

"I'm okay, Hank. Thank you."

Nodding once Hank motioned to the group of androids before them and sighed. "What about them?"

"Skye is on to something big, I'm not sure just what yet." Speaking as Hank sat down beside him again Connor gave his analysis on the situation. "Markus seems resigned to live the rest of his life in prison. North is supporting Markus and trying to encourage him to not give up. As for Josh and Simon... I don't know. I think they're only here because they want to put on a good impression."

"Are you saying they're not really Markus's friends?"

"I think they're more allies than friends at this point. They know how it'd look if two of the four leaders of New Jericho didn't attend the trial today, and so they're here to keep up appearances. Josh is a pacifist by nature," explaining his reasoning to Hank the deviant detective was as sharp as ever. "and Simon likes to be neutral. It's hard for either of them to say they support what Markus is on trial for."

"Well, I can't say that I blame 'em for that."

"The trial seems to be going well in Markus's favor, but I can't help but feel as though something bigger is going to happen before the day is over."

"Me too." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank checked his phone and confirmed through a text message with Lucas that he wasn't going to be called as a surprise witness, and that he'd meet them at the house later that evening. "I can only imagine what the defense is working on right now."

* * *

The second recess came to its end the trial continued on right on schedule. Once Judge Aubin returned to the stand he requested that the prosecution continue to deliver its case against Markus, and to review the evidence and testimonies that had been previously delivered. Noriko finished reviewing the delivered testimony of the first two witnesses, and confirmed that while the first two witnesses were unable to identify Markus in any capacity as their assailant, she still wanted to hear the testimony of the third and final witness before resting their case. The defense had no objections and was ready to begin the final round of questions.

Setting aside the provided evidence that has been confirmed in favor of the additional testimony Noriko requested that the final witness take the stand. Same as before the final hunter, Irwin Syracuse, was shown into the courtroom by two court officers. He was wearing the same orange jumpsuit and had his wrists and ankles shackled to prevent possible escape. He too wore a blue bandana to cover the scar as he was incapable of growing hair to hide the shame. His towering height and broad build was still intimidating despite him being secured in the cuffs at his wrists and ankles.

Clearly uncomfortable speaking to Irwin as she picked up on his hostile nature, Noriko asked for his statement on the night he and his friends were assaulted, and every detail matched the previous two testimonies. He was clearly angry and ready for a fight. The way he was glaring at the defense made both Connor and Hank want to rush forward to provide additional security, but they decided it'd be best to stay in the back of the courtroom out of sight.

Ending her questions almost readily Noriko allowed the defense to begin their own questions as she sat back down at the prosecution table. She was trembling slightly and doing her best to not look Irwin in the eyes.

Needing a moment to collect her thoughts and steady her voice Skye rose from the table and forced herself to approach Irwin. The man had been the one to laugh in her face and spit on her after he threw her aside to bleed and cry in the forest when he finished using her. Reminding herself to be strong on behalf of the other victims she was now speaking for, Skye began her line of questions without showing any sign of trepidation or fear.

"Mr. Syracuse," speaking to her attacker with such formality left a sickening taste on Skye's tongue. "you've stated that you and your friends, Mr. Froth and Mr. Karrar, were supposedly assaulted by two masked assailants in the forest during your last hunting trip of the season. Can you identify one, or both, of the assailants who attacked you?"

"Yeah, I can." Pointing directly at Markus with an aggressive motion Syracuse named the lone defendant as he assailant. "It was that asshole, right there!"

The courtroom filled with shocked murmurs while Judge Aubin repeatedlybanged his gavel to regain control. In the back of the courtroom Connor tensed up and would've surely stood upright if Hank's hand hadn't grabbed onto his shoulder to hold him back in his seat. Markus's mismatched eyes widened with shock as he hadn't expected the man to point him out like that, and was unsure of what to do.

As the shocked voices quieted down Judge Aubin regained control and handed the floor back to Skye. "Order! I'll have order..." Putting his gavel down Judge Aubin looked back to Skye and nodded to acknowledge her. "The defense may continue with the questions."

"...Let the record show that the witness has identified my client, Mr. Markus Manfred, as his attacker." Maintaining her composure Skye continued her questions as instructed. "Mr. Syracuse, how can you be so sure it was Mr. Manfred who supposedly attack you on that night?"

"I saw his smug face when he held me down and cut up my forehead."

Sensing that he was bluffing, if not outright lying, Skye pressed his answer firmly. "At what point did the accused's mask supposedly get removed?"

"I managed to snatch it off his damn face when he was crouched over me."

Markus didn't move or react. He knew that Irwin was lying and refused to let the lying creep win. Knowing that Irwin was perjuring himself on the stand Markus now had a reason to fight back and defend himself. He wouldn't be able to undo the assault, but he'd be damned if he let himself got locked up because of a coldblooded criminal's lies. The fact that Irwin somehow correctly identified him but not Connor, even claiming that Connor left the area, reeked of conspiracy.

"And how did you snatch the mask of his face if you and your friends were all bound to chairs, and laying on your backs atop your arms as you all previously stated?"

Flashing a rabid sneer Irwin responded with utter condescension. "I'm strong enough to break through any knots any machine could ever tie."

"Then why didn't your friends also see the face of their attacker when you removed the attacker's mask?"

"I guess they were already unconscious. Like I said," responding in a contrastingly casual manner it seemed like Irwin knew exactly what to say. "we got doped up with our own tranquilizers and beer."

"By your own admission you were drunk, sedated once before, and then struck over the head before being bound. How is that you can somehow remember all of these events that your friends never mentioned with such vivid detail?"

"Look, I know what I saw. That freak over there," leering at Markus as if he had actually seen the deviant's face, Irwin refused to recant his statement. "did this to me. It was him!"

"What of the unidentified and unconfirmed second assailant your friends all claimed to have been there?"

"They pussied-out and ran off. Coward didn't have the guts to finish what they started..."

Judge Aubin banged his gavel and warned Irwin regarding his language, while in the back of the courtroom Hank bit his bottom lip angrily. "I've already warned your friend about using foul language in my courtroom. I wouldn't tolerate it then, and I won't tolerate it now. Watch it."

"Sure, 'my bad', Your Honor."

Skye wasn't going to be deterred and pressed Irwin for more answers. "If you knew the person who assaulted you and could so easily identify them, why didn't you go to the cops sooner to report what happened?"

Awkwardly pointing to the bandana over his forehead Irwin snipped his answer like a rebellious teenager. "Because I was busy trying to find a way to go back out in public without looking the disfigured freak he turned me into."

"And why didn't you tell the cops the identity of your alleged assailant when you did talk to them?"

"Didn't know his name at the time."

"But you managed to point him out so easily. Surely you could've just seen my client's face in the news since he's a local celebrity, and you've made a mistaken in identity."

"Not a chance, honey. I _never_ forget a face."

Sensing her chance to blow Irwin's testimony away Skye held her breath and resisted the urge to call him a liar. If she revealed herself to be one of the eight deviants he assaulted in the forest and discredit his memory, if she showed the court that he couldn't even remember the face of a deviant he actively assaulted and spat on, let alone the face he supposedly unmasked int he forest, she could discredit his testimony easily. However, she'd also destroy her own strong case in Markus's favor as she would've been required to recuse herself from the case as a whole due to her personal history with the three witnesses.

Skye chose a new tactic instead, one that'd benefit everyone. "Let me ask you this, then. When you did go to the police and you gave your statement, you inadvertently admitted to physically and sexually assaulting eight female deviants in the forest. Your friend admitted to this fact not long ago."

"Nice try, we're not here to talk about _that_." Resisting the bait Irwin glared icy daggers at Skye. "We're here to talk about what happened to me."

"That is true, but it does bring something interesting to light." Picking up the final police report regarding Irwin's arrest history Skye read off his own police record for the court to hear. "Not only have you suffered numerous suspensions from numerous employers for workplace harassment and bullying, but two years prior you killed one of the 'Traci' models at the 'Eden Club'. You have a history of hating, assaulting and killing androids."

"Ha! You can't kill a _machine_ , maybe go back to law school and-"

"You were also recently tried and convicted of physically and sexually assaulting the eight deviants you and your friends encountered in the forest." Not giving Irwin the chance to insult her Skye maintained control over the questions. "You have problems with authority and with machines. By all account my client," motioning to Markus behind her Skye tried to lure Irwin into back into her trap. "a deviant with a position of power must've really pissed you off. What better way to get in one last dig to the people who locked you up then by taking down their leader?"

"Hey! I ain't making this up!" Irwin took the bait and retaliated angrily. "He's the one who attacked me and my friends in the forest!"

"None of your friends could identify my client and they all claim to have been conscious throughout the entire ordeal until you were all tranquilized. Why is that? Why does your statement contradict theirs?"

"I'm the one who tore off his mask! He was leaning over me! It was dark," trying to stick to his plausible lie Irwin wasn't going to do down without a fight. "and it was hard to see through the blood by the fading campfire. Of course I'm the only one who would see his face!"

"Let's talk about the mask..." Skye wasn't going to go down without a fight either, and was determined to expose his lies. "Where is it?"

Irwin's expression blanked for a moment as the unexpected follow-up questions caught him off guard. "...What?"

"You said you tore the mask from his face to identify him. Where is the mask now?"

"...H-He must've burned it."

"In the campfire?"

"Yeah, in the campfire."

"What kind of mask was it?"

"It was one of those weird ones that use that refractory panels. That stuff that's ILLEGAL to own and use, by the way!"

"Did you know such material that allows that mask to function is an amalgamation of glass and metal?"

"So? What of it?"

"Let's look at the photographs that you and your friends turned over to the police when you filed your reports. The photos YOU took of the campsite the morning after the assault." Bringing up the photographs on the court's large monitor and Judge Aubin's personal tablet, Skye honed in on the remains of the campfire. "I can see fragments of timber, maybe bits of rope and a few beer cans. But no refractory panels."

"I said he _might've_ burned it, not that I _saw_ him do it! Open your ears!"

"If that's the case then the mask would've been destroyed in the forest or hidden away, and yet there was no sign of refractory panels in the forest area, in or around the campsite, or in the defendant's home. The police thoroughly combed the property and found only a small gun that belonged the defendant's now deceased father. No mask, no knife."

"Just because you can't find it doesn't mean it doesn't exist!" Irwin was arguing in such a way that Skye's definitive answers were being brushed aside. "Maybe that partner who ran off hid the masks for him! He even confessed to being the one who attacked us!"

"His alibi says he was at home. And as the leader of the deviants it's his job to protect his people." Crossing her arms over her chest Skye challenged Irwin's claim with a bold claim of her own. "He's one of the few high profile deviants in the entire city, and one of the few who'd stand a chance at a trial like this."

"Objection." Noriko sounded less than enthusiastic but she needed to do her job and present a solid case. "The defense is beginning to backpedal. The prosecution requests an explanation for this sudden change of heart."

"Your Honor," turning to face the judge directly Skye explained her logic. "the defendant has confessed to the crime, yes. But we have evidence that confirms he never left the city. The reason for said confession stems from his role as the leader of the deviants and needing to protect his people. Being in such a high position of power and recognition is an advantage for him, considering that android rights have yet to be fully accepted by others in power. This confession also explains why my client was unable to identify the second assailant. He never saw the supposed second assailant because he was never there!"

"Objection!" Noriko wasn't expecting such an answer and wanted to dispute it. "If that's the case then the defendant providing a false confession completely destroys the grounds for this very trial!"

Judge Aubin withheld his smirk as he looked to Skye and nodded once. "The prosecution is correct, Miss Skye. If what you said can be proven then I'll have no choice but to end today in a mistrial, and if we can prove conspiracy against his person I can grant Mr. Manfred double-jeopardy regarding this very crime."

"HEY!" Irwin was even angrier and turning red as he slammed his cuffed hands down on the banister that surrounded the witness stand. "That's not right! That's not what's supposed to happen!"

"ORDER!" Using his gavel again Judge Aubin silenced the violent man in a single swift motion. "Keep quiet!"

"No! That's not what I was told! He lied to me!"

"ORDER! I demand order!" Skye backed off and returned to her table to get as far away from Irwin as she could while the judge held control. Managing to get the belligerent man to fall quiet for a moment Judge Aubin gave the witness a terse stare matched only by his voice. "Mr. Syracuse, what do you mean 'that's not what you were told'? To whom are you referring?"

"Who do ya' think?" Remaining disrespectful and mad Irwin glared at the judge to his side. "Nero!"

"...Mayor Walter Nero?"

"Yeah, that idiot."

Thoroughly intrigued Judge Aubin asked for more information. "Please, elaborate."

"It's like this, the other day when the tips came in fingering that plastic-freak, I got a private message delivered to me by my buddy, the mayor." Reaching into his jumpsuit Irwin held up a letter for everyone to see. Letting the bailiff take it from his hands to pass over to Judge Aubin, the enraged man went into detail about his statement and the contents of the letter. "I was told that if I testified and said I saw that freak in the forest, then I'd be given a lighter sentence."

Judge Aubin read the letter and a thick grimace plastered his face. "According to this letter Mayor Walter Nero directed you to falsify your testimony and accuse Mr. Manfred as a means of pulling the public eye off of himself, and in turn he'd state that Mr. Manfred coached the deviants you were charged with assaulting into delivering false testimony of their own."

"Yeah," confirming what the judge just read Irwin glared at Skye and then Noriko bitterly. "the idiot said if all three of us were in on it, then it'd work."

"Unfortunately, it did not." Folding up the letter Judge Aubin addressed the jury to his left and gave them an apologetic look. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I'd like to thank you for your time and officially dismiss you from this case. Bailiff?"

The officer approached the bench respectfully. "Yes, Your Honor?"

"Escort this witness back to his cell. He's done here."

"Right away, Your Honor."

Turning to look at Markus after Irwin Syracuse was taken away Judge Aubin nodded once in his direction. "Based on what I've seen and what I've heard, I can confidently state that this entire case was a farce put into play by our disgraced former mayor. The evidence was fabricated, the testimony was coached and the anonymous tips indicating Mr. Manfred were clearly false as well, and made by contacts with the mayor himself, which is why they were all so consistent with the details. In this moment do you have anything you'd like to say to the court, Mr. Manfred?"

"N-No, Your Honor." Stunned by the outcome of the case and feeling oddly justified Markus just breathed a sigh of relief. "I have nothing to say."

"Will the defendant please rise?"

Doing as he was instructed Markus stood up and was joined immediately by Skye to his right.

"In light of this new evidence, as well as the previously accepted evidence that had proven your alibi, I have no choice but to declare this entire case a mistrial. It's clear that you were set up to take the fall for a crime that we cannot prove even happened due to inconsistent evidence and a lack of cooperation from the three men who filed the report with the police. I apologize for the inconvenience and for the potential tarnish that your good name may have suffered due to this near miscarriage of justice. Mr. Manfred, you are in fact not guilty and are free to go."

Banging his gavel once more Judge Aubin brought the case to a climactic close that filled the entire courthouse with positive energy.

"Case dismissed."

A wave of relief washed over the courtroom and Markus turned to hug Skye and then North over the banister behind him. It was finally all over and that horrible night in the forest could finally be forgotten.

* * *

Outside the courthouse Markus was delivering a statement to the press to request that the media respect his privacy, and to focus all their resources and energy into the mayor's impending trial instead. Knowing he could use his influence for good and to ensure that the corrupt mayor was given an even harsher sentence due to his underhanded tactics, Markus stayed positive and didn't stoop to the mayor's level of insults and illegal coercion. As he spoke to the reporters briefly and succinctly, Markus was aware of his friends hanging back and watching from the top of the courthouse steps behind him as they continued to support him.

Hovering just inside the courthouse doors Connor and Hank watched as Markus spoke to the media and stayed out of sight. They wanted to leave after the media left to ensure no one tried to ask them questions about what happened, or ask for their opinion on the matter as police detectives. It was a historic sight to behold as Markus walked free and the true criminals remained behind bars.

"She did it." Connor whispered as he replayed the court's events in his mind. "Skye managed to expose the lies without lying herself."

"Sounds like Skye was destined to be a defense attorney." Giving the deviant at his side a confident nod Hank was thoroughly impressed with how she handled herself in the courtroom. "She kept her cool, stuck to the facts and didn't let those assholes creep under her skin."

From behind the two detectives Noriko appeared and addressed them respectfully. "Excuse me, Lieutenant Anderson and Sergeant Wolf?" As the duo turned to face her the gracious prosecutor spoke up again. "May I ask for your assistance when it comes to the mayor's trial?"

"Us?" Hank answered for Connor and himself as he gave the woman an odd glance. "We're not the ones handling the case."

"I'm aware, but you both have experiences with the mayor in some capacity. Could you potentially act as chracter witnesses for the prosecution if it becomes necessary?"

"Uh... I guess so. I don't know how we could possibly help, but sure."

"Thank you. And if you see Miss Skye," she looked back and forth between Hank and Connor as she spoke. "tell her I'm impressed. She's the first rookie attorney to destroy one of my cases, and in a way I'm glad she did. Those men... They have the right to speak their minds and plead their cases, it's just too bad every word they spoke was a repugnant lie."

As Noriko took her leave of the courthouse as well Hank glanced about, and realized he didn't see Skye anywhere. "Huh. Wonder where Skye is?"

"...I don't know." Glancing about as well Connor found it odd Skye seemingly was no longer in the courthouse. "Perhaps she was summoned to the judge's chambers after the trial concluded."

"Maybe."

"...I'm going to find her. To talk."

"Sure." Picking up on what Connor was really saying Hank just asked a simple question before the deviant took off. "Want me to stick around?"

"No, it's okay. You can go home and I'll take a cab back to the house."

"Okay. I'll see ya' back at home. Hopefully there's been some progress on the house while we were away."

Setting out to find Skye and speak to her in a congratulatory manner Connor scoped out the courthouse, but saw no sign of the defense attorney. Almost unsure if it'd be appropriate to ask if anyone had seen her, Connor fell back into detective mode and easily followed her footsteps after scanning the floor in the courthouse. He then followed the faint trail of her shoe prints leading to the rear doors of the courthouse.

She had walked out to the street and gotten into a vehicle. An autonomous cab most likely.

"She must've gone back to the library."

Hailing a cab of his own Connor decided to meet up with the deviant so he could congratulate her for her success in the courtroom. She not only saved Markus from being locked away based on a criminal and corrupt man's lies, but she actually made history by being a deviant lawyer who saved the future of their deviant leader.

* * *

Arriving at the house Hank parked the Oldsmobile in the driveway as per usual, and was quickly impressed at the quick and efficient construction being made on the house itself. It was clear that the work was being performed by deviants and he was so glad that they were working so quickly as it meant the construction would be finished before winter arrived. The second room on the ground floor was nearly complete already, and the loft being attached to the newly developed second floor gave the house itself some intriguing character. The staircase reaching up to the second floor was being built into the livingroom, and would be accessed from a new doorway next to the bookcase along the wall.

Opening the front door Hank wasn't at all surprised to see Lucas laying on the livingroom floor with Sumo cuddled up over his abdomen. It was nice to see that the deviant knew he was welcome in the house at all times and wasn't afraid to make himself at home. Not only had Lucas been supervising the construction, but he had been wanting to spend more time with his family.

"Hey, Lucas."

"Hello, Hank." Sitting upright with mild difficulty since Sumo didn't want to budge, Lucas gave the senior detective a respectful nod. "I heard of the successful case and that Skye was able to inadvertently gain more evidence to support the accusations that the mayor is a corrupt politician."

"Yeah, one of the best cases I ever got to witness firsthand." Smirking devilishly as he knew that the mayor was now shaking in his boots. "Too bad you couldn't have been there, too."

"I chose to not go, I wasn't ordered to stay back."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I didn't want to be there in case I... Well, I'm the one who handled the evidence that was supposed to be used against Markus."

"Don't feel shitty because you did your job properly." Shrugging off his coat and shoes to place by the front door, Hank sat down on the couch and patted the cushions to call Sumo over so the massive dog would finally leave the deviant alone. "Besides, Markus is okay and the mayor's going to go down in flames like he deserves."

Agreeing a little Lucas glanced at the front door and realized Hank returned alone. "Where is Connor?"

"...He, uh, he went to talk to Skye."

Lucas couldn't keep the small grin from appearing on his face. "That's good."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Doubtful." A casual shrug of his shoulders conveyed that Lucas was being sincere. "I'm merely implying it's good that Connor wants to speak to her rather than walk away."

"Fair point." Rubbing his right hand over Sumo's ears Hank watched as Lucas joined him on the couch, and then kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "So, how much do you wanna' bet he doesn't come home tonight?"

"I've learned very quickly to never bet against you whenever you're certain something will play out."

"Smart thinking..."

"In a way, I'm hoping he doesn't return to the house." Lucas sighed to himself and leaned back against the couch cushion behind him. "It could mean he and Skye will finally be able to make amends and move on with their lives."

"Together or separately?"

"That..." The question made his blue L.E.D. flicker to yellow for a cycle. "That I'm not sure about."

"Does he talk to you about her?"

"Only that she's the first deviant he fell in love with. I'm not sure how much she loved him in return, but based on the intense reaction he had after their fight I can only assume that their passion for one another, while kept unspoken, ran very deep."

"That's what I figured. I don't know what Skye went through or why she's so guarded, but I'm not going to judge her." Patting Lucas's shoulder once Hank asked the deviant about his own love-life. "How about you? Anyone special in your life?"

"No. I haven't found anyone I felt that particular way toward."

"Got a type?"

The question was both cryptic and esoteric. "...'A type'?"

"You know... Do you think brunettes are attractive? Do you like an athletic build? Maybe an accent?"

"O-Oh, now I understand. I will admit that I think Chloe is very pretty."

"What about her is pretty to you?"

"...I believe I like blondes. She also has very pretty blue eyes."

"Yup, you gotta' type. A classic type at that."

"Blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Yup. Lots of people find that particular combination especially attractive."

"Good to know I'm somewhat normal."

"Yeah, just 'somewhat'. And, uh, you said you were drawn to Chloe. Are you only drawn to ladies?"

The second question wasn't cryptic but it was odd. "Are you asking if I'm bisexual?"

"Nothing wrong with that if ya' are. Just curious."

"So far I've only been attracted to Chloe and no one else."

"You need to hit the dating scene and meet other people." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank glanced at the new doorway to the second floor staircase over the back of the couch, and then sighed. "You never know who you'll fall in love with."

"Feeling lonely?"

"Nah, I got you boys and this giant oaf to keep me company." Receiving a grumble from Sumo in return Hank just resumed petting his ears. "Besides, I'm too old to deal with all that crap again."

"You're not old, you're experienced."

"Yeah, yeah... Still not interested in dating, kid. I'll give ya' some pointers, but I won't put myself back on the market."

* * *

Arriving at the library just as the sun began to set in the horizon Connor rushed up the front steps to the library, and located the pillar securing the hidden door leading to the second floor loft. Ignoring the burning glare from the librarian who watched the deviant detective's every move from behind the front desk, Connor unlocked the hidden doorway and quietly walked up the interior spiral staircase to get to the second floor. As he reached the top of the staircase and stood just inside the doorway, Connor could hear soft crying and knew that Skye was in her loft and she was struggling with her overwhelmed emotions after the tense trial.

Forcing himself to stand at the top of the staircase Connor peered through the doorway and saw Skye sitting on the bed pulled out of the sofa with her back to the staircase, and her tear filled eyes staring through the window before her. Unaware of someone watching her from afar Skye pressed her shaking right hand to her face as she wept through her pent-up emotions. Her left arm was wrapped around herself as if trying to give herself a hug.

"Skye?" Calling her name gently Connor saw her posture stiffen as she dropped both of her hands to her lap and tried to regain her composure. "...Can I come in for a moment?"

"...Y-Yeah. It's fine."

Crossing the floor with silent footsteps Connor stood beside the bed and looked at Skye's face being reflected on the clean window. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just... Just shaken. Really shaken."

"Because you faced your attackers without them knowing who you were?"

"No. It's because..." Pausing for a moment Skye struggled to articulate her feelings and her thoughts in that very confusing moment. "I realized how wrong I had been."

The confession left Connor perplexed and a little lost. "What about?"

"Connor," turning to look up at him as he stood beside her Skye's hazel eyes filled with fresh tears. "I was so wrong about many things. I used to think that it was so simple to separate good from evil. That it was so easy to just point to anyone who broke the law, and throw them behind bars. And now... I can see how foolish and myopic I had been."

Sitting down on the bed beside her Connor resisted the urge to wrap his right arm around her shoulders as he didn't want to accidentally overstep any personal boundaries.

"I was wrong to call you a monster for doing what you did. The way those three men showed no remorse or regret, and the way they look right at me and didn't recognize me as one of their victims... Now I now what a _true_ monster looks like." Wiping away her tears Skye steadied her voice and managed to stop crying. "I also now understand the difference between doing what's right legally, what's right ethically and what's right morally. Good and evil, right and wrong, they aren't nearly as simple as we'd like to believe. What we tell ourselves to believe it because it's easier to believe a popular ideal than it is to understand the truth."

"Our world is very gray. It's not black and white like it was during the Revolution." Understanding her confusion and new reasoning Connor empathized with her entirely. "And that's how it should be; no two sides pitted against each other, a blended world of ideals, beliefs and the truth."

"You're right. Now I understand why you and Markus attacked those horrible men like that. And I now understand why it was so hard for you to tell me the truth, and that it must've taken so much courage to admit to what you've done. Those men are complete cowards," letting out a calming sigh Skye found herself a new inner strength to fall back on. "that's why they can't admit that they did anything wrong. You admitted it and Markus admitted, you're both truly brave and noble. It may have been a moral gray area, but it was the only way to bring us justice. Thank you for telling me the truth."

"You deserved to know the truth, Skye. You were going through something unimaginably horrible and you were desperate for closure. I just wanted to help."

"And in turn I attacked you and I said horrible things. You didn't deserve that." Turning away from Connor again Skye stared through her window and shook her head. "I understand why you won't forgive me, and I deserve it."

"No, you don't. Me intentionally being cold just to hurt you... That was wrong. You were speaking honestly, asking for my help and you apologized to me. I was wrong for brushing you off like that. I was being intentionally hurtful and I'm sorry for doing that to you when you did the right thing."

"...I guess we're both flawed and a little fucked up, huh?"

"That doesn't mean we're worthless."

"Thank you for saying that."

Noting the late hour and wondering if he was intruding Connor decided to test the waters. "...Do you want to be alone?"

"No, actually. But I can't ask you to stay, either."

"...Well, you could." Lifting his arm slowly Connor gave Skye a small hug up against his side to comfort her. "We may have had our problems in the past, but that doesn't mean we can't stay together. Even if that just means we're friends and nothing more."

"How do we know if we're better off as just friends or... more?"

Staring at Skye for only a moment Connor didn't move and didn't resist when Skye slowly leaned in for a kiss. Returning the kiss Connor shifted his weight as Skye wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her upper back and hip to lay her down on the bed with a very gentle motion. Moving slowly and carefully Connor let Skye engage in everything to ensure he didn't misread the situation or do something that would frighten her after she had been assaulted.

"Stay with me, Connor." Kissing him again Skye pulled her long, brunette hair out of its bun and slowly unbuttoned her blouse as the locks fell freely over her shoulders. "...Please."

"If you me want to stay then I'll stay."

"I do. I want you to stay." Wrapping her arms around his neck again Skye pulled him closer toward herself. "I want to know if what we have can still work."

Kissing her again Connor agreed to stay.

Deep down inside he knew that he and Skye needed to heal from their wounds, several of which were self inflicted, if they were really going to be able to move on with their lives. They needed to know what they meant to one another, they needed to know if what they felt was indeed love.

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Again, I'm not law savvy so take these details, terms and outcomes with a grain of salt. Also, yes, I'm aware that no evidence can legally make a dramatic appearance in a court of law. Any and all evidence must be provided beforehand to allow the prosecution and the defense ample time to review said evidence and determine whether or not it holds any merit to the case.


	75. Past Grievances

The excitement of the historic court case was flowing through the city like electricity. All the news could be bothered to discuss on every single channel was Markus's freedom and the mayor's own impending trial. Hank had heard enough of the news and turned off the television in a huff. He also had heard enough of the nails being pounded into the house and the power drills roaring as the construction crew arrived at the property at nine 'o clock sharp to resume their work. Desperate for some quiet and isolation Hank shuffled about the house as he changed his clothes, grabbed his phone, his wallet and his car keys before pouring himself a massive cup of coffee in the kitchen.

Stirring a diabetes-inducing amount of sugar and sweetener into the coffee Hank watched the construction crew through the side window as they quickly measured, cut and hung up the drywall and insulation for the new side room. It wasn't their fault that construction projects were always so damn noisy or that Hank wasn't a morning person, but he blamed them for his current headache anyway.

"Fuckin' hell..."

Sipping at his coffee slowly Hank tried to make it last for as long as possible, only to take down a big swig when the power drills started up again.

"I sure as Hell hope Connor is having a better morning than I am!"

Finishing off his coffee Hank put the now empty mug down in the sink and ran some water through the cup to ensure that all traces of sugar and sweetener were washed away. Fighting the urge to glare at the construction workers going about their jobs as they had been instructed through the window, Hank sighed and dropped himself down at the kitchen table to wait for something to change.

From his pillow in the livingroom Sumo whined and slowly joined Hank in the kitchen. Resting his chin and a paw over the senior detective's knee Sumo knew his master was having a bad day and just wanted to help him feel better.

"Fuck this noise..."

Instinctively Hank began petting Sumo's ears and let out a deep sigh.

"As soon as the kid's back I'm outta' here!"

* * *

As the couple laid in the bed under the sheets and comforter, Connor's arm wrapped around Skye and she snuggled into his side, the two deviants felt entirely at peace. The morning had been warm and bright as the sun rose over the city. As the comforting rays of natural light beamed through the second floor window Connor and Skye laid together in her bed and discussed who they were, what they meant to each other and what they wanted out of life. The duo had spent the night together and finally worked through their long suppressed feelings toward one another, and now that they had their heads and their hearts cleared it was much easier to talk to one another.

Connor spoke of how he wanted to continue to work as a detective for as long as possible to protect his people, of how he wanted to grow closer to his brother and his mentor like a family and how he was on a quest to find his happiness. Skye admitted that she too wanted to focus on her career, that she wanted to protect their people in her own way, but that she had momentarily given up on the hope to have a family after she suffered her personal loss. In fact, she had the upgrades removed from her person until further notice.

Discussing their personal interests and tastes when it came to their hobbies and their personal beliefs, the two found that while they had some things in common in the grand scheme of things they weren't truly compatible. At the moment they both had vastly different long term life goals, and it'd cause one to sacrifice their hopes and dreams for the other in order to succeed.

Such a sacrifice was entirely unnecessary.

Dressing himself in the same clothes had been wearing the day before Connor accepted a small glass of Thirium from Skye as she too got dressed for the day. "I have today off. What about you?"

"I have a meeting at eleven o'clock with my law firm." Making herself look entirely professional and presentable Skye drank her own Thirium to help replenish what was lost during the night. Sitting down on the foot of the bed next to Connor the defense attorney looked out the window to the bright and sunny world around them. "I imagine things are going to be hectic for a while."

"But in a good way. Everyone is now going to be focused on everything that the mayor has done, and they'll be looking at his corrupt contacts in the process."

"You're right. It wasn't how I was expecting to help our people, but I know I did the right thing. Nothing would've been gained by either you or Markus going to prison. Those men who preyed on people long before that night in the forest deserved to be locked away for the rest of their miserable lives."

"Then it's a good thing we're doing what we're going. I'll arrest them."

"And I'll make sure only the guilty go to prison." Finishing off her Thirium Skye slipped on her pumps and gave Connor a warm grin. "Do you think people are going to talk about us?"

"Do you mean through courtroom gossip?"

"That, and the deviant community."

"I doubt it. I don't think our making amends and moving on with our lives is worth discussing."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you came here to talk to me last night. Even if we can't work together as a couple I know we can work together as friends and as professionals in our fields."

"You're right. I'd rather us be friends than nothing at all."

"Same." Leaning against his side for a moment Skye sighed and then proceeded to tie up her long brunette hair into a bun behind her head. "I'm going to use a cab to head to my firm and get a headstart. Want to split the fare?"

"Yes, it's time I got back home to Hank." Noting the morning hour Connor knew that everyone else was already going about their business. "I imagine he's not too happy with how early deviants get to work on big projects..."

* * *

Keeping Noreen company early in the morning as she and Lucas enjoyed their own day off, Lucas watched his partner as she laid on her stomach on the floor of her livingroom apartment, and dragged a feather covered toy around in front of Patches to entice the kitten to play. Noreen had adopted Patches almost a week ago and had been smitten the moment Lucas brought the kitten over to her apartment to live. It seemed Patches loved Noreen just as much as Noreen loved her, and expressed her love with loud purrs and by rubbing up against Noreen's shoulders and chin while she laid on the floor.

Lucas was happy to see that the two were getting along and hoped to find someone to adopt the final kitten soon. No one else at his precinct was interested in any pets at the moment, and he knew Gavin asked at his own precinct for any takers besides Tina. Hank said no to any additional pets, and Lucas didn't really know anyone else who would potentially want a little kitten.

"Noreen, you wouldn't happen to know anyone looking to adopt a pet would you?"

"Not at the moment." Laughing as Patches rubbed her nose against Noreen's nose, the kind human rubbed the kitten's chin affectionately. "Are you sure you can't talk Hank into taking her?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Hank is someone whose mind cannot easily be swayed. That's what makes his entire outlook on androids such a shock."

Pressing the feathers to Patches's nose Noreen grinned and looked at her partner sitting on the couch. "What do you mean?"

"Before Hank had met Connor he had been an anti-android bigot."

"...Your kidding." Sitting up on her knees Noreen scooped Patches up from the floor and joined Lucas on the couch. "He took Connor in and he's making you a special guestroom in his house. I can't imagine he ever hated androids."

"It's hard for me to believe, too, but it's the truth. Hank doesn't deny that he was mistaken for his previous hatred and has taken many steps to atone for his past mistakes."

"Proof that no one is beyond redemption..."

"For the most part, yes." Rubbing Patches's ear Lucas smirked and was glad the kitten was right at home. "Thanks for letting me check in on her."

"No problem. She's so sweet and cuddly and I hope she stays that way with all people, so stop by any time to help me spoil her."

"I will remember that." Standing up from the furniture Lucas walked to the apartment door and slipped on his shoes. "It's best that I get to the house right now and help with the construction."

"Help? How do you help a construction crew without actually joining?"

"By ensuring that they are adequately funded and aren't working in adverse conditions."

"You're too good for this world, Lucas. You really are!"

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief Markus enjoyed the new dawn as he stood in the middle of the art studio and admired the massive blue portrait in a new light. He was free to go about his business and do whatever it was he wanted to do. The charges against him had been dropped, and in return the mayor had knocked himself out of the frying pan and into the fire. Feeling like he had done something that no one else could do, take justice into his own hands and walking free out of a courtroom when he was rightfully charged with the crime through false testimony, Markus began to rethink his priorities as a figurehead for the tower and a representative for his people.

Knowing that the anonymous tips weren't provided by the mayor's cohorts but came from the deviants back in New Jericho Tower made Markus feel as though he needed to reassess who he'd let into his life. North was always going to be welcome in his heart, and he was sure he could still trust Josh and Simon. As for the other deviants who not only exiled him, but tried to have him imprisoned, well, that was another story.

With his back to the gallery doorway Markus heard it slide open as North stepped through the door to join him. Wearing a red silk robe that was tied closed around her waist, and nothing more, North stood to Markus's right and wrapped both of her arms around his arm in an affectionate manner.

"I still don't understand this painting." His mismatched eyes never left the massive image as he spoke. "Yet somehow I feel like I can relate to it now that the trial is over."

"It's beautiful."

"I wonder how much more beautiful it would've looked if Carl had been able to finish it?"

"No clue."

"What's the tower doing right now?"

North leaned closer against Markus's side as she relayed what she had learned from Simon and Josh earlier that morning. "Apparently those who voted you out are actually mad about the trial ending as it did. They were trying to tell the police that you got off on a technicality and that you were really in the forest that night, but none of them are actually willing to go into the city to stand by their comments. It's being dismissed as a desperate attempt by the mayor to try to save his sorry ass."

"Are they afraid of backlash if they go to the police?"

"I think they're afraid of the world. They turned so quickly on you and are so determined to see you get locked up because they hate the world we're forced to live in."

"Which is why New Jericho Tower was founded in the first place. It's a sanctuary for deviants with nowhere to go and meant to be a symbol of peace. It's hard to keep the peace when there's chaos disrupting the flow, but not impossible."

"It also doesn't help when the peaceful figurehead behind the whole thing is exiled and then isolated."

"Honestly, it doesn't matter where I am." Holding no grudge against his people Markus only let serenity fill his mind and his heart. "I can help our people no matter what."

"What're you going to do next?"

"I'm going to lay low until after the mayor's been tried and is behind bars. After that, I'll begin working directly alongside Skye in an attempt speed up our rights and new laws being put into effect. We've suffered enough, and it's time for our justice to be won through more than just luck and technicalities."

"You're not going to become a lawyer, are you?"

"No, Carl actually hated lawyers and he once made me swear to never become one." Smirking a little at the odd memory Markus sighed and placed his left palm atop North's hands as she held onto his arm. "I'll find a way to help my people without needing to face them in the tower. I trust you to be my eyes for me."

* * *

Arriving at the house just before nine-thirty in the morning Connor jogged up to the front door of the house and stepped inside to check in on Hank. As he entered the livingroom Connor caught sight of Hank sitting at the kitchen table looked pissed off at the whole world, and hoped Hank was just annoyed with the loud construction and not with Connor himself. Approaching the senior detective warily Connor studied Hank's body language very closely while also scanning his vital signs. By all account Hank was extremely stressed out and was liable to snap at any moment.

"...Hank?"

"'Bout fuckin' time." Standing up from the kitchen table Hank passed by the deviant to get to the livingroom with heavy steps. "Assholes began pounding on the fuckin' house before I even had the chance to wake up."

"I'm sorry. I'll tell them to-"

"Forget about it. I have somewhere I need to be, anyway."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." Jerking the front door open abruptly Hank made it clear he wanted to be alone. "Stay here and make sure they don't build a damn tree house in the backyard."

"Is there something-" A loud 'slam' shook the house as hard the construction crew outside as it cut Connor off mid question. "...Yes. Something is indeed upsetting Hank as of the moment."

Sumo whimpered as he pressed his nose into Connor's right hand in search of some attention.

"He was fine yesterday. I can't imagine-"

Checking the dates cybernetically as he made the comment to himself Connor realized what today was, and what tomorrow was going to be. It all made sense for Hank to be so touchy and angry seemingly out of the blue.

"...Oh. Perhaps it's best if I leave him alone."

Lightly rubbing Sumo's ears Connor walked into the livingroom and proceeded to watch the news regarding the mayor and of his downfall. It was Detroit's biggest story since the Revolution itself, and the media couldn't get enough of it.

As he sat down on the couch Connor was joined shortly thereafter by Sumo as the Saint Bernard hopped up on the cushions. Whether or not Sumo was upset by the heavy emotion in the house or the loud construction outside, the deviant couldn't say for sure. Once his ears started to get rubbed Sumo settled down across Connor's lap and went limp under his deviant master's kind touch.

"It's not right to intrude on someone else's family moments. It's best that we stay here and give Hank his space."

* * *

The drive out to the quiet cemetery was a long and silent journey.

Every year since he lost his wife Hank had to force himself to drive out to her final resting place so he could pay his respects and remind her that he loved her. When Cole died that drive felt twice as painful and twice as long. It had been almost four years since Cole succumbed to his injuries in the hospital, and eight years since Barbara was killed in the line of duty. In those eight years Hank swore his heart couldn't hurt any worse, and then the past four years cruelly proved him wrong.

The bright and warm morning was contrasting harshly against the dark and foul mood in Hank's heart as he pulled the car into the cemetery, and parked the old car along the dirt path before making his way to the two headstones that marked where his loved ones were currently laid to rest. Turning off the engine Hank opened up the trunk of the car where he had placed a small white box for safekeeping before he left the city. With the box tucked under his arm Hank walked down the dirt path a few feet until he found the two headstones that bore the names of his departed loved ones.

Kneeling down before the two graves Hank read the names and he let out a small sigh that was nearly choked by a sob. As he placed the box down over the graves Hank opened the lid to reveal the three flowers he had tucked away inside.

"Hey, babe."

Placing a white lily down on Barbara's headstone Hank spoke to his late wife in a somber tone.

"It's been a while, I know. I did show up on our anniversary and your birthday, though. It took me some time to think of a clever way to get out of the city without Connor following me, but I never forgot about you."

Next putting a deep blood red rose down next to the white lily Hank remembered how Barbara had a bouquet of red roses in her hands when they exchanged their vows on their wedding day.

"The kid hates roses, but I don't think he'd have any problem with me bringing you your favorite flower. I've said this before, and I still stand by it: You'd really like Connor, Barb. He's the stubborn second child we always wanted but never had the chance to... You know."

Wiping away a rogue tear with his thumb as he spoke Hank filled his late wife in on everything that was happening in the city since his last visit, and of how he and Connor were making room for Lucas to visit with them more often. It was a surprisingly cheery conversation given the circumstances and it ended only when Hank was ready to stop speaking.

Turning his attention over to Cole's grave beside his mother Hank sighed and placed down the final white lily out of respect and love for his firstborn.

"Hey, son. Tomorrow's your birthday and I wanted to stop by and give you something special."

Reaching into his coat pocket Hank placed down a brand new baseball to sit beside the flower in honor of his late son.

"You'll be ten years old tomorrow, and I bet if ya' had the chance you'd be the all star pitcher on your little league team this year. You always did have a mean fastball."

Proud of what Cole accomplished in his short life Hank made sure to let his son know he never forgot.

"I wish I could celebrate with you tomorrow, but duty calls. Again. So I brought you your gift early so you won't be disappointed."

Brushing a few stray leaves away from the headstone as he spoke Hank found his eyes tearing up again.

"Maybe next time I'll bring Connor with me so you can finally meet your honorary big-little brother. He's the big brother since he's bigger than you, but still the little brother since you were the man of the house before he was even born. In time I bet Lucas would like to meet you, too. Then you can meet your whole family."

Bowing his head a little Hank paid his respects to his beloved family as he reminded them that he never forgot about them and still loved them.

"This has been a weird year, but if it wasn't for your new big-little brothers it's would've been even weirder... And I don't think I would've had the courage to keep coming here without their support and belief that I'm not a total screw-up."

* * *

Working outside the house along with the construction deviants Connor told Lucas about Hank's foul mood, and tried to think of a way to make things easier for the senior detective to endure during such a sensitive time. Their first idea was to assist with the construction project to speed things along and make sure the work was done ahead of schedule. The second idea was to pay for a second crew to work along with the first crew to ensure the project stayed ahead of schedule and was completed properly. And their third idea was to give Hank as much space as he needed once he finally returned to the house to ensure they didn't accidentally upset him further.

As the brothers worked together to finish installing the new window on the new ground floor room, the construction crew worked around them and began attaching the exterior siding to make the new room blend in perfectly to the rest of the house. Everything was coming together nicely and all that was left to do was paint the interior of the new room, put down new flooring and help Hank put his gym equipment inside of it.

"Do you really think this will help Hank's foul mood?" Lucas accompanied Connor back toward the front of the house as they watched the construction crew working in overdrive to finish the second floor loft. "I don't see how the new rooms being finished earlier than estimated will make him feel better."

"The lack of noise from the construction crew and the lack of an intrusive presence from the crew should help his mood greatly. Hank prefers solitude and quiet when he's home. When we're driving he likes to blast heavy metal."

"Seems strange, but I'll take your word for it. I'm still unsure of what I could do to help him."

Needing a change of subject Connor decided to move away from Hank and over to one of Lucas's own dilemmas. "Have you had any luck rehoming the final kitten?"

"No, not yet." Standing together in the front yard Lucas was stuck with trying to find a solution. "I'm keeping Lucky and my apartment has a single pet clause. I can't keep the kitten myself, but I can't just drop her off at the humane society and hope for the best, either."

"Perhaps your landlord will be lenient with the clause since you're a good tenant and a detective."

"I don't want to ask for special permission, it isn't fair to the other tenants."

"What're you going to do?"

"I'll keep looking for a new home for the kitten, and until then I'll take good care of her."

Watching as the deviant crew finished installing the window on the newly created second floor loft Connor and Lucas were satisfied with how the designs were turning out, and knew they had done the right thing by giving the small house more space and additional character. Once the roof was finished the siding would be added and the loft itself would be completed externally.

"The wiring has been finished and the fuse box has been improved so it can withstand the extra power flow." Lucas noted as he received a cybernetic update from the deviant technician in the garage. "When the crew leaves we should clean up the house so Hank doesn't get annoyed by an unnecessary mess."

Speaking in a soft tone Connor replied to the suggestion. "That's a good idea..."

"Connor, I can see that you're holding something back." The soulful brown eyes were always Connor's tell when it came to his real emotions. "What are you thinking about now?"

"...I'm trying to understand how a person going through this type of grief copes." Giving his brother a lost stare Connor admitted he was indeed thinking about something beyond the house and kitten. "I've never lost a family member as Hank has, and I'm unsure of what I can say or do to provide any type of comfort to Hank."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I think I need to seek counsel from someone who has an idea of what it's like to lose someone very important to them. I need advice."

"Brother, I understand your compulsion to help Hank through his trying time, but do you really want to risk opening old wounds?"

"I'm aware of the damage I might accidentally cause, but I have to try." Glancing back at the house as the none deviant construction workers worked together on the roof Connor was torn between his priorities. Seek advice or work on the house? "...I'll be back as soon as I can, Lucas. If I can't get any answers then we'll work on this together."

"Very well." Pulling his truck keys from his back pocket Lucas handed them over to Connor to take. "Use my truck. I'll be here waiting for you."

* * *

Watching the news play out on television from the sitting room of the mansion, Markus took in every detail that was being delivered with a grain of salt. He knew better than to just take the word of the media in regard to anything important happening in the city, but he couldn't just turn a blind eye to the reports as well. Unwilling to contact any deviants in the tower, even Josh or Simon, the exiled deviant leader tried to use his own resources without relying on New Jericho as he adapted to a new life. While he and North sat together on the leather sofa in the sitting room they both observed the news reports and began hoping for the best for their future and for their people.

"The mayor sounds like he's royally fucked." North commented as she leaned against Markus's right side to cuddle with him. "The creep is going to try to stall the trial through some other sleazy means. I can feel it."

"Even if he does try to pull another stunt it won't matter. The city knows the type of company he keeps, and they know he's trying to cover his sorry ass."

"Think he'll drag out the trial, too?"

"Most likely. The longer he can keep the trial going the longer he stays out of prison."

"Can't stall forever."

"And he can't afford his team of lawyers for more than a few weeks at a time. He's going to go down and go down _hard_."

The doorbell rang unexpectedly and both deviants jumped at the intrusive sound. Exchanging worried looks for a moment Markus switched the television from the news broadcast and toward the mansion's exterior security cameras that he had installed after inheriting the mansion, and checked the live feed. Seeing a single familiar face standing on the front step outiside made Markus and North exchange confused glances instead of worried.

"Connor?"

North sat upright so Markus could get to his feet and answer the door. "Why's he here?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out." Crossing the foyer Markus opened the front door and stared at the deviant with a truly confused gaze in his mismatched eyes. "Connor, is there something wrong?"

"...Maybe." Pausing for a moment Connor suddenly felt guilty and tried to leave the property as soon as he arrived. "N-Never mind, I'm sorry for intruding."

"No, wait." Closing the door behind himself Markus joined Connor on the front lawn so they could speak in private. "You came all the way out here and we're not even friends. You must be here for a very important reason."

"I did come here for a reason, but it's not important and it's a very cold request. Forget I stopped by."

"Connor, talk to me." Calling out the deviant before he got too far away Markus needed to know why Connor was there. "Is something happening with the case?"

"...No, the case is fine." Turning back around Connor faced Markus directly and could see North watching them through the front window. "It's just, I wanted to speak to a deviant who... Who knows what humans go through with grief and loss. I'm aware of what Mr. Manfred suffered in his life and I know you helped him get through his grief. I... I want to help Hank but I'm not sure how." Struggling to ask for help Connor had to force himself to look Markus in the eyes as he spoke. "I was... hoping you might know what to do."

Stunned by the simple request Markus took a moment to process what he was being asked. "You'd trust me to help Hank?"

"I need help and you're the only deviant I know who accepted their human companion as their family. Their father."

Markus was impressed by the fact that Connor was actually willing to ask him for help and was shocked to hear him refer to Hank as his family. In a way it finally gave the two deviants common ground to stand on and begin to mend fences. "...I'm not sure what help I can provide, but I'm willing to try."

Falling silent Connor just stared expectantly at Markus as if waiting for him to speak first.

"Tell me what's going on with Hank, and I can try to give you some insight from my own experiences."

Grateful to have his request fulfilled Connor's shoulders slumped with relief and he let out a tense breath he didn't even know he had been holding. "Thank you, Markus."

* * *

Needing to spend the day outside the city to think and clear his head Hank drove slowly back to Detroit and drove even slower back to the house. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a loud construction crew banging on his house until it was time for them to clock-out after another hour or so, but he had nowhere else to go and waste his time now that he had sobered up. As he pulled onto his street Hank noticed the air was quiet and then saw the finished exterior of the modified house waiting for his approval. It looked really well done and the only faint signs of construction could be seen on the recently disturbed turf around the new ground floor room.

The senior detective sped up a little and pulled the Oldsmobile into the driveway beside Lucas's truck and practically jogged to the front door. He needed to know what he missed while he was outside the city. Opening up the front door slowly Hank entered the livingroom and was hit by the smell of fresh pine and other disinfectants. The entire house was spotless and actually shining.

"Uh... Connor? Lucas?" Calling out to the two deviants Hank heard movement in the garage and went out to investigate while Sumo watched him from his freshly laundered pillow in the livingroom corner. Opening up the side door he peered inside the cold garage and saw the two brothers working together to clean up Hank's old workout equipment. "Boys?"

"Hank." Connor replied quickly as he sat aside his bottle of cleaner, and Lucas dropped his rag. "I'm sorry, we were trying to get this cleaned up before you came back."

"Kid, the livingroom looks like you could perform open-heart surgery in there! You've cleaned enough!" Using his left thumb over his shoulder Hank motioned to the newly finished ground floor room behind him and gave the two deviants a stern gaze. "What the hell did you do?"

"I paid for a second crew to help finish the construction sooner. I knew the noise was upsetting you and I-"

"Ah, shit..." Guilt hit Hank hard. "Son, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Lucas spoke up quickly and sided with Connor. "The loft is finished as well. When we have time off again I'll pay for the paint and flooring since you are building the guest room for me."

"Boys, just... Just stop. Stop trying to do favors for me."

Connor looked at Lucas and then back to Hank. "...We're sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For upsetting you."

"Kid, for fuck sake, you're NOT upsetting me. I just don't like it when you two go out of your way for me because I bitch about mild inconveniences."

"...This morning you were upset. You hated the noise and wanted me to show up so you could leave. With the construction now finished the house will remain quiet and no one will have to stay here during construction hours."

"Son, stop it. I wasn't upset over the construction, all right? It was pissing me off, sure, but that's not _why_ I was pissed."

"...I know that, too."

Putting his hands to his hips Hank gave the two deviants a truly perplexed stare. "You do?"

"Yes. I'm aware of what tomorrow is and I know it's important for you to have your family moments to yourself. We just wanted the house to be presentable and comfortable when you returned."

Hank's heart nearly split in half when he heard that. The way Connor thought he and Lucas were excluded from Hank's concept of family was as wrong as it was saddening. Crossing over the garage floor in two long strides Hank grabbed both Connor and Lucas in his arms and hugged them tight. "Boys, you ARE my family! Never think otherwise."

Again Connor and Lucas exchanged looks as they reciprocated the hug they were receiving.

"I was pissed off and in a bad mood, but that doesn't mean you guys need to walk on egg shells around me, let alone think I want ya' guys to separate yourself from my family. I just needed to visit Barb and Cole because it's an important day tomorrow, and I'm pissed we gotta' work. That's all."

"We understand." The deviant brothers replied in an echoing chorus.

"You better." Letting go of the hug slowly Hank revealed the tears in his blue eyes as he let out a sigh. "Look, we may not be bound by blood or genetics, but we're a family all the same. I told Barb and Cole all about you two, and I promised them that the next time I visited that you two would be with me. If you don't think we're family now, then you'll see that we are a family then."

The two deviants weren't expecting such an emotional answer from Hank and were grateful for his kindness and generosity. While Connor hadn't been told anything new from Markus in regard to helping people with their grief, he did learn that people grieve in their own way. In that moment Hank's grief had been focused on getting space but not excluding people from his life the way Carl had tried.

"Hank," speaking very softly Connor tried to break the tense mood in the air. "it'd be our honor to meet your wife and son."

"Damn right it would be." Joking a little Hank patted the two deviants on their shoulders and motioned for them to return to the house. "Now, you two go take turns showering off and watch the game with me. We both need a little break after everything we've been through, and one of the best ways to relax is to watch a close game with either your closest friends, or your family. In my book, you qualify as both."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Hank is having a bad day remembering Cole and Connor tries to help, only to have Hank push him away. Connor seeks advise on what to do from someone he would least expect. (Author decides)


	76. Desperate Measures

It was a cold and rainy day on the first of October, and the long awaited trial against the now infamously disgraced former mayor Walter Nero was finally about to begin. As expected the courthouse was packed with reporters, cops and nosy gossips. Every precinct in the city had been requested to provide some form of security over the building to ensure that no one tried to pull any stunts either for or against the mayor to ensure things progressed as smoothly as possible. With the courtroom being secured tightly, inside and out, with only the most absolutely essential of personnel granted clearance, one might assume that an alien had revealed itself in the courtroom, and was now being guarded by the C.I.A. to prevent intergalactic warfare.

Due to his personal nature with the mayor, Hank having been openly mistrustful of the mayor for years and filing a report against the mayor when the mayor's private meeting with Markus wasn't as private as it should've been - the near assassination of Markus and murder of Connor wasn't going to go unspoken, Hank had been asked to sit in the prosecution's lobby in the event he was summoned as a character witness. Connor had been extended the same courtesy for the same reason, and was now patiently sitting in the lobby alongside his best friend in thick silence.

Tense and not wanting to return to the witness stand Connor fidgeted with his coin over the knuckles of his right hand, then tossed it to his left palm, then tossed it back to his right hand to spin the quarter on its side atop his index fingertip. The graceful and fluid motion was impressively silent and Hank didn't pay it any mind.

Without his phone to entertain himself Hank had settled for one of his favorite books, the cover worn out and the pages faded and yellowed from age and wear, and was completely enthralled with the mystery despite already knowing how the mystery was going to be solved. As he turned the page to end his current chapter and begin the next, Hank glanced to Connor at his side and decided to mark his page before putting the book down for a moment.

"Nervous?"

"...Anxious." Connor replied in a low tone as he held the quarter between his right index and middle fingertips. "I don't want to testify. All I can do is confirm that he hired a bigot for as a bodyguard who attempted to kill me when I protected the mayor and Markus from a would-be assassin. It's not an important example considering the mayor has already made it easy to see how unscrupulous and corrupt he truly is."

"I don't blame ya'. My guess is since we're detectives who are against the mayor, without even working on the case against him to get all the juicy little details to fuel that particular mistrust, that we're going to be nothing more than the pretty bow to top off their well put-together case against the smug son of a bitch."

"I don't appreciate being used."

"Same. But we gotta' do what we gotta' do to get that asshole behind bars."

The door to the lobby opened quietly as a bailiff appeared and nodded at Connor from where he stood. "Sergeant Wolf?"

"Yes?" Looking toward the officer Connor acknowledged his presence.

"You've been requested to speak to Prosecutor Jesse Dewan in private."

"Private? May I ask-"

"I don't know what he wants, sir. I was simply asked to escort you to see him in his office."

"I see." Standing up from the bench Connor sensed a red flag hanging in the air, but he was unsure of what was making him feel uneasy. "Very well."

With the coin still in his right hand Connor accompanied the bailiff out of the lobby and down the corridor.

Hank sighed and picked up his book to continue where he had left off. Only able to read over the chapter's title Hank also picked up on the red flag, and needed to know why he was suddenly on edge. Closing the book Hank slipped it into the interior pocket of his coat and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the bench, and stared at the door to await Connor's return.

The minutes ticked by slowly. Ten minutes, then twenty and finally thirty. There was no sign of Connor or the bailiff who had requested the deviant's presence.

Glancing down at the watch he had gotten for his birthday wrapped around his left wrist, Hank saw the time and decided he had enough of waiting.

"Fuck it."

Standing up from the bench Hank swore internally as the hard surface quickly stiffened the muscle in his back and legs, requiring him to stand still for a moment before slowly turning his back from side to side to loosen up the sore muscles. Approaching the door Hank turned the aged brass knob and left the lobby behind to try to figure out where his partner and best friend had gone.

The corridor was quiet save for the two officers standing at either end of the corridor to remain vigil during the high-stakes trial. The two officers knew who Hank was, and had no problem with the senior detective walking the corridor in search of his partner. As Hank reached the far end of the corridor that lead to where the prosecution's temporary office was located, he noticed that the office door was left slightly ajar and there was no one inside the room.

"What the hell? Hey." Turning to face the younger male officer standing just a few feet behind him Hank called out to him in a stern voice. "Have you seen Sergeant Wolf?"

"Not for the past half hour, sir."

"What?"

"I saw him and a bailiff walking in the opposite direction from the lobby about a half hour ago."

"All right, thanks..."

Knowing that the red flag in the air wasn't just a false alarm or a response to the tension in the courtroom, Hank hurried down the corridor to ask the second officer what she had seen while on watch. As he approached the younger officer Hank asked about Connor and was directed toward the secondary corridor leading to the courthouse's rear door.

"Why in the fuck did he go out there?"

"I didn't ask, sir." The rookie officer was more confused by Hank's reaction than worried. "He was with the bailiff and I assumed he was being escorted to a more secretive location due to the fragility of the case."

"Ah, shit! Who was the bailiff? I need a name."

"I-I don't know, sir. I didn't-"

"Fuckin' hell!"

Marching away from the officer and toward the backdoor Hank threw it open and looked about the rain soaked parking lot for any other officer or patrol in the area. No one else was around. Feeling a tightness form in his chest Hank looked around the opened area in the back of the courthouse as he took a few steps out into the opened parking lot. Stepping forward he felt and heard something hard grind under his shoe.

Glancing down as he pulled his right foot back Hank saw a quarter laying on the rain soaked blacktop and knew who had dropped it.

"Shit! No..."

Snatching the quarter up from the ground Hank examined it the shiny coin, noting that a coin of that age looking so clean and shiny would be only be possible by someone actively taking care of it, and saw by the mint date that it was in fact the coin Connor had taken after leaving his original coin with his original body up at the cabin. As he turned the coin over carefully in his fingers Hank saw a smear of fresh blue Thirium over the metallic surface that made his stomach turn and his heart race.

"Connor..."

Holding onto the coin in a tight grip in his right palm Hank backed away from the area and rushed back into the courthouse to get some help.

"Hold on, son. I'll find you!"

Time was now of the essence.

The deviant detective had been abducted.

* * *

Everything was dark and the silence was deafening. As his visual processors slowly rebooted and his audio processors came back online Connor was greeted with grainy black and white images that steadily filled with color, while the silence became a ringing echo in his ears. A warning regarding damage to the front of his head and the back of his left shoulder blade, graced his vision in red text. The last recorded memory the deviant had was of entering the parking lot alongside the bailiff before feeling the sharp pain in his left shoulder blade followed immediately by a powerful jolt of electricity. As the jolt passed through his body Connor's system was knocked offline and everything suddenly went dark.

The feeling returned to his previously numb body very slowly. Flexing his fingers Connor felt the extremities flinch from behind himself and Connor realized his arms were bound behind his back. Lifting up his head as his neck hung limply over the back of the chair, Connor glanced about and discovered that he had been bound in chains to a metal folding chair that had been left in the middle of a cold and dimly warehouse.

A single dull yellow lightbulb hung over Connor's head as the sound of a distant pipe leaking droplets of water echoed impossibly loud in the opened space. In the nearby wall a large fan designed to vent out the warehouse spun slowly as if the power in the building was working on bare minimum.

Instinctively Connor tried to send out a cybernetic distress call but there was too much lead in the walls of the warehouse that prevented the cybernetic signal from getting through the thick surfaces. Leaning forward in the chair as much as he could, the chains were wrapped tightly over his chest, forearms and ankles, Connor felt the drops of Thirium rolling down his face from the wound in his right brow from where he had hit the pavement when he collapsed.

"...H-Hank."

His voice was shaking with a notable fear as he instinctively called out to the one person he trusted more than anyone else in the world.

"...Help me."

* * *

Standing in the courthouse's rear parking lot with his hands on his hips Hank barked at Captain Fowler as the commanding officer came to the courthouse to investigate the apparent kidnapping that had take place right under his nose. The patrol cars in the area hadn't seen anything unusual, none of the officers inside the courthouse had reported any bizarre activity or unauthorized personnel wandering the premises, and no one had heard any disturbances in the area. Choosing to keep the kidnapping entirely quiet, and only within the Central Precinct to ensure no one could let the media know a potential key witness against the mayor disappeared, Hank had no choice but to begin the investigation himself.

Despite Captain Fowler's protests about handling the cas Hank told the seasoned detective to back off and told him to the tell the prosecution that he was no longer available as a witness. Pulling the two patrolling officers who had seen Connor and the bailiff into the prosecution's office Hank asked them for details and took their statements. Neither officer detected anything hostile from the bailiff or saw Connor in any distress, and they both gave a description of the bailiff confirming that it was the same man who asked for Connor to leave the lobby.

Going through the courthouse records on a provided laptop Hank failed to locate the bailiff in the manifest, and with that his heart sank. Whoever took Connor away wasn't really a bailiff at all. Who he was and why he led Connor away had yet to be discovered.

"Fuck me..." Rubbing his palms over his face Hank sighed in mounting frustration as he double-checked the manifest to make sure he didn't accidentally overlook the person he was looking for. None of the bailiff's matched the man's description. "Where's the damn security footage? It should've been here by now!"

"It's right here." Skye herself appeared in the office with a second laptop in her hands. She wasn't acting as the mayor's defense attorney in any capacity, and simply had the misfortune of trying a different case in the courthouse the same day of the mayor's trial. "I volunteered to help out."

"How in the hell do you know what's going on?"

"My boss told me to stay in the courthouse and cooperate with the cops because of 'suspicions of malicious intent' with a witness had been reported. When I tried to reach Connor cybernetically to ask if I should be worried and didn't get a response... Well, I realized that 'malicious intent' was aimed at Connor."

"Shit." Not surprised she put two and two together, Hank sighed and rubbed his palm over the back of his neck. "Who else knows?"

"No one else in the courthouse." Placing the second laptop down next to the first for Hank to use, Skye stood back and nervously began biting at her purely aesthetic fingernails. "My case is closed and I'd rather be helping you than sitting down in the defense's office waiting to be told I can go home."

"Thanks... Oh, wait." Hank held up the notepad with the bailiff's likeness recorded by himself and the two other officers, and let her see it. "Do you know this bailiff?"

Accepting the notepad while Hank checked through the courthouse's security footage on the new laptop Skye read the description out loud. "Tall, mid-twenties, pale skin, gray eyes, blond hair, and a... scar along his left bottom lip toward his jaw."

"Know him?"

"Y-Yeah, but... he's not a bailiff."

Hearing that made Hank's blue eyes widen and skin grow cold. "What? Who is he and how did he get clearance to be in the courthouse?"

"This man is one of the janitors." Handing back the notepad Skye used her right palm and showed Hank a holographic image of the suspect's face. "This guy, right?"

Looking at Skye's palm Hank saw the face of the man who escorted Connor away. "That's the fucker! Name?"

"His name is Cameron McCullough."

"All right..." Checking through the courthouse manifest Hank came across the man and glared at the image on the primary laptop's screen. "There's the asshole. Let's see, he's on the custodial team in this courthouse and has been for six years. No criminal record or history of misconduct or violence, so why did he lead Connor away, and where is he now?"

"Not sure. As far as I know the entire custodial staff had been requested to not come to the courthouse until later tonight after the trial ends for the day."

"Why do I get the feeling this McCullough prick is in someone's back pocket?"

"I hope you're wrong."

"So do I." Checking through the security footage Hank sent Captain Fowler the name and image of the man who abducted Connor, and replayed the footage on the second laptop. Seeing Connor being escorted down the corridor and out the backdoor abruptly ended as McCullough pulled a taser out of his right pocket and pressed the metal prongs against Connor's left shoulder blade. "Shit! Connor was knocked unconscious."

Skye watched the footage and grimaced at the sight of her friend being rendered unconscious. "...I hope's going to be okay."

"He will be. I'm going to find Connor and get him to safety, then I'm kicking McCullough's ass straight to Canada."

Pausing the footage before it went black Hank zoomed in on a lone vehicle parked in the back area. The vehicle wasn't there when Hank went through the backdoor to locate Connor, which undoubtedly meant it was the get-away vehicle. Managing to get the first digits on the license plate, the make and model of the car, as well as the color, Hank send the additional details to Captain Fowler to aid in the search.

"I need to go grab Lucas and hunt for that damn car." Standing up from the desk Hank looked to Skye and gave her a simple request. "Close everything on these laptops and put them back where they belong. Don't talk to ANYONE who isn't a cop with the Central Precinct, ask to see their badge for confirmation. Keep a lookout for anyone else who has clearance to be here, but shouldn't be here YET. They might be working with McCullough."

"I'll do what I can, Hank."

"Thanks. Keep your chin up and your eyes open." Patting Skye's shoulder as he passed her by Hank tried to maintain and air of confidence as he left the office to go on the hunt. "We won't give up on finding Connor just as he'd never give up on us."

* * *

Despite his best efforts Connor couldn't break through the thick metal chains that had kept him bound to the chair, and was exhausting himself quickly. Unable to slip his wrists or ankles through the strong chains Connor was at the mercy of his captor as he sat in the middle of the oddly cold room. It was getting steadily colder as the rainy afternoon turned to a rainy evening. Connor's system began warning him of the dropping temperature but there was nothing he could do to stave off the cold. Struggling against the icy cold metal binds as he shifted his weight from side to side in the chair to try to break free, Connor repeatedly tried sending out cybernetic distress signals for help.

From the darkness behind Connor a large metal door opened and then slammed shut with a heavy echo. Footsteps crossed the room from the doorway and came to a stop as a blond haired man stood before the captive deviant. In the dim glow of the overhead light Connor recognized the face of the bailiff from the courthouse, and knew he had been set up."

"...How much were you paid to abduct me?" Connor asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Enough." McCullough pulled a switchblade from his left pocket and let it glisten in the overhead light as he extended the blade for Connor to see. "Hard to believe that someone like you, a chunk of overpriced plastic, would be granted the honor of 'cop' while I get stuck on mop duty in the courthouse."

"...Clearly you aren't cut out to be a cop."

"Shut up!" Slicing a fresh cut into Connor's right cheek with the knife McCullough's gray eyes went wild with rage. "You don't know anything about me!"

As the fresh Thirium wept from the long laceration over his face Connor's L.E.D. cycled in a steady yellow while he bit back with his own retort. "I know that if you couldn't even get accepted into the police academy-"

McCullough punched Connor in his stomach to try to silence him, but the deviant only coughed once and caught his breath.

"...If you can't even get into the police academy, then you'd never survive on the streets."

"You disrespectful-"

"Respect is earned, not given." Connor knew that enraging the man was a dangerous tactic, but he also knew that humans were more likely to give away details and secrets they didn't want to mention when under emotional duress. "You need to earn something and never expect it to be handed over to you."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Punching Connor in the left side of his jaw once, then twice, McCullough then punched Connor in the left eye and took a step back from his prisoner. "You plastic freaks think you can just do what you want because you look human?!"

"...It's better to appear human than to be a monster."

"There's that mouth again!" Punching Connor's stomach again McCullough was desperate to get Connor to let out a scream of pain or beg for mercy. "You don't know anything about me, but here you are acting like you're better than me!"

"...Of the two of us, who is a detective and helping people and who is holding another person captive and attempting to threaten them?"

"You piece of shit!" Using the knife McCullough angrily stabbed the weapon into Connor's left shoulder and watched as the deviant's L.E.D. flashed to red and pulsed rapidly in tandem with his racing heartbeat. Leaving the weapon embedded in the torn artificial skin and fractured plastimetal beneath McCullough tried to intimidate his prisoner. "You can't keep your mouth shut, so I'll shut it for you."

Connor hissed in pain and closed his eyes as the warnings appeared in his vision regarding the new stab wound in his left shoulder. Refusing to show fear in the eyes of his captor Connor looked up at McCullough and ran a profile on the man's face to gain new information. Cameron McCullough was twenty-two years old, lived with three roommates in a small apartment downtown, single, had held down his job as a courthouse custodian for six years and had his application to the police academy rejected three times. It also included a juvenile record that, while expunged, would still make it very difficult, if not completely impossible to get any job regarding law enforcement.

The information was flickering in and out as the cybernetic connection to the outside world was weak, and couldn't get enough range to send out a distress signal to anyone who may be in the area. What Connor was able to uncover painted an ugly picture of his captor and made his hatred toward Connor somewhat logical.

"...You were rejected from the academy."

McCullough was getting mad at Connor's stubborn nature. "I told you to shut up!"

"Multiple times."

Grabbing a spare metal chain from the floor McCullough swung it like a bat toward Connor's legs just below his knees to harm him. "SHUT. UP."

"...Ps-Psychological profile." Connor managed to get out as he refused to acknowledge the pain he was enduring. "...You were deemed unworthy of being a cop."

Using the chain to strike Connor's in his jaw again McCullough wanted to silence the deviant as brutally as possible. "Why won't you shut up?!"

"...T-Too volatile. Too apathetic." Speaking through his clenched teeth that were stained blue with his own blood, Connor continued to talk despite his jaw being physically cracked by the most recent strike. "...Too crazy."

"Crazy?!" Dropping the chain on the floor with a loud bang McCullough grabbed Connor by his hair with his left hand, and yanked the deviant's head backward. Grabbing onto the knife with his right hand McCullough twisted the blade around the wound before yanking it from Connor's shoulder. "I'll fucking show you crazy!"

"L-Like you did to Ralph?"

McCullough froze as he gave Connor a lost look about the unfamiliar name.

"That was his name." As he spoke Thirium ran from the corners of his mouth and stained his blazer and white dress shirt blue. "The android you and your friends attacked and disfigured in the park."

"...That blond freak!?" Letting go of Connor's hair McCullough continued to stand before him and point the knife at the deviant's face. "It wasn't-"

"His name was Ralph." Connor replied in an impressively calm tone. "He was doing what he was assigned to do, and you mangled him for fun. You were slapped with a malicious destruction of property charge, and Ralph was damaged so severely that he began attacking humans who got too close to him. Your actions turned a docile person into a deranged maniac who attacked innocent humans and destroyed many deviants because he was delusional about deviant mortality and deities."

"So what? It was a machine!"

"One who became violent because of what YOU did to him." Spitting the blood from his mouth and onto McCullough's shoes Connor was determined to pain McCullough as the villain he was. "He attacked me one night, and my partner had to shoot him to save my life. He died the day you and your friends attacked him, his heart just didn't know to stop beating until last winter."

"Can't kill a machine."

"If that's the case then why don't you prove it? You can't cut it as a cop, but clearly you can make it as a criminal!"

"SHUT UP!" The angry outburst echoed loudly in the warehouse as McCullough used the knife to stab Connor's shoulders and stomach repeatedly before leaving the knife embedded in Connor's torso in favor of using the dropped chain once more. Whipping Connor's legs, torso and upper chest with the chain McCullough broke a sweat, and only stopped swinging when he needed to catch his breath. "Fuck you! Just... fuck you."

Connor's system was overwhelmed with the severe damage he had sustained due to the stab wounds and chain strikes. The deviant's chest plating had been fractured and his torso was bleeding from the dozens of stab wounds marring his abdomen. Internally Connor was bleeding courtesy of his loosened Thirium lines leaking throughout his abdominal and chest cavities, and several biocomponents had suffered structural damage that caused the delicate and vital machinery to stutter as they struggled to remain active.

Too tired to continue the assault McCullough dropped the chain on the floor and he too dropped to the floor to sit down and catch his breath. "...You think you know everything about me, don't you?"

"...Kn-Know enough." The wounded deviant's words were beginning to slur with an electronic reverb as his power levels continued to drop.

"I know what android you're talking about." McCullough admitted that he remembered Ralph and what he did to him. "I didn't want to mess with it, but my buddies said if I didn't I'd be a punk. So, I did it. Piece of plastic actually tried to talk us like we cared after he started having some fun."

Connor's vision began to flicker as his power level and Thirium volume dropped to sixty-seven percent and seventy-four percent respectively. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest and taste the blue blood in his mouth. As he fought to breathe through his cracked chassis and partially functioning ventilation biocomponents a shutdown timer had appeared in his vision.

Fortunately it hadn't begun ticking down just yet.

"That night I got a visit from the cops because they got a look at my face on the park's surveillance cameras." McCullough continued on in a low voice. "I was seventeen and could be tried as an adult, but the court was lenient and just gave me three months of probation and a fine for destroying public property, all because I was already working part time as a janitor in the courthouse. My friends were never charged with anything because the camera only saw me and the cops only recognized me. They actually laughed at me and said I was bitch for admitting to what I did, even though I didn't rat them out."

Unable to focus his vision Connor just closed his eyes and tried again and again to send a cybernetic distress message to anyone he could think of, but the lead in the walls was too abundant and Connor's own energy was too low to get the message sent. Knowing his time was running out Connor tried to think of a way to talk to his captor and get some more answers as to what was going on.

"...Y-Your record k-k-kept you from g-going to the ac-cademy."

"Yeah. Those fuckers think because I broke a damn machine that I'm too dangerous to be a cop!"

"...Your ARE t-t-t-oo dangerous t-to be a c-c-cop."

The remark made McCullough see red. "What did you just say?"

"L-Look at wh-what you've d-done to me." Blue tinted artificial saliva and Thirium dripped from his lips as he spoke. "...Wh-Why? Why am I even h-here?"

Scoffing at the question McCullough arrogantly laughed in Connor's face. "You're the detective. Figure it out!"

"...C-Couldn't be a c-cop. So you st-stayed a j-j-janitor to work in the c-courthouse, so you c-could be close to r-real cops." Trying to rile McCullough up even further Connor knew that he'd get the hot-headed man to crack. "...Y-You stole a b-bailiff's unif-form when you c-cleaned their locker r-room l-last night. You're p-posing as a b-bailiff because the m-mayor paid you o-off."

McCullough's gray eyes widened as he hadn't expected Connor to actually piece together what had happened and why.

"...Th-This is an-nother distraction a-attempt. W-Won't work."

"What're you talking about? You're here and no one at the courthouse is going to find you!"

"...N-Not a key w-witness. The t-trial will proceed n-n-normally without m-me."

McCullough's pale complexion began to redden with anger as his exhausted hands began to tighten into angered white knuckled fists.

"...Y-You took me a-away in f-f-front of m-my partner. H-He knows y-your face. He kn-knows your c-c-car. He kn-knows h-how to find me."

"No, I covered my tracks. I switched cars in a nearby alleyway, he can't track me."

Opening his eyes Connor stared at McCullough through his swollen eyes as he fought to breathe through his damaged and constricted chest. "...C-Can't clean up Th-Thirium traces."

"What?"

"...M-My blood."

"So what? It's not like you bled all over the road and left a trail! Even so, it's raining."

"...M-My blood is u-unique. It c-can create a unique s-s-signature." As the blood poured down his face from the numerous lacerations, his bloodied nose and bloodied lip, Connor sat covered in the very signature that could be tracked when the correct tool was used. "...I'll be f-found. Y-You will be ch-charged."

"You really think anyone's going to stop the trial to come and find you?"

"Th-The mayor s-seems to think so. Y-You should, t-too."

It was as if a light went off in McCullough's mind as he realized what Connor was talking about. Taking Connor had been a distraction tactic by the mayor, but it wasn't necessarily a tactic to stall the trial as it was to try to discredit the security and integrity of the courthouse itself. If the entire courthouse was given negative publicity then public opinion might sway in the mayor's favor out of misplaced sympathy, and change the jury's minds.

"The m-mayor s-s-set you up." Struggling to speak as the blood collected in his mouth and his voice shook with electronic reverb, Connor made it very clear that McCullough was nothing more than a pawn. "...Y-You're going to s-suffer because of his d-decision and gr-greed. Once a p-punk, always a punk."

"You plastic fucker..." Rising to his feet in a rage McCullough grabbed the chain from the ground and hastily smash it down over top Connor's right knee. The plastimetal frame cracked audibly with a sickening 'crunch' and Thirium began oozing from the opened frame through Connor's jeans. "If I'm going to go down because of you, then I might as well go all the way... See you in Hell!"

* * *

Recruiting Lucas alone to begin sweeping through the city in search of Connor or his captor, Hank slowly drove the Oldsmobile through the street and waited for the deviant's scanner to pick up on the correct vehicle's license plate number. The deviant detective had the ability to run a scan over the tags of every car in the street as he passed them by, and was using such a scan to try to find the car that had been the captor's vehicle. The rain was making it difficult to see with human eyes, but Lucas's infallible android vision was able to easily pierce through the thick rain and gray mist as his scanner detected and ran the information of every single license plate the car passed.

Hank was being silent as he believed it'd help Lucas to concentrate, and because he simply didn't know what to say. Lucas was being equally quiet as he focused on his task and sent out a cybernetic signal trying to detect Connor's unique signature.

As the car passed by the industrial district seven blocks East of the courthouse Lucas's green eyes widened and his yellow L.E.D. flashed to red. "Hank, I found the car."

"Where!? Hitting the brakes hard the Oldsmobile's tires squealed as the car came to a fishtailing stop on the rain slicked street. "Where's Connor?"

"I don't know where Connor is." Opening his passenger side door Lucas rushed out of the car and into the rain as he jogged to a nearby alleyway. Sensing Hank joining him in the alley Lucas confirmed that the car was the correct vehicle and proceeded to run a scan of the car's interior. "We found the car used to transport Connor from the courthouse, but I cannot detect Connor in the area."

"Shit..." Putting his hands to his hips Hank watched as Lucas pulled open the front driver's side door and the rear driver's side door of the car to begin looking for clues. "The kid's hurt and he might still be unconscious."

Lucas's scanner picked up on Connor's blue blood soaked into the backseat and floorboards, and noted that it had long since evaporated after the material absorbed it. Exiting the car Lucas checked the opposite end of the alley and tried to find a trail to follow through the rain, but failed.

"...Nothing?"

"Not yet. We know that Connor is wounded and bleeding. It's safe to assume that the captor switched vehicles to try to elude the police. Normally I'd be able to track Connor down through his blood's unique signature, but without a fresh trace to follow I can't do it."

"How come Connor can't do that? He can see blue blood but he can't track deviants like a bloodhound picking up a scent in the air."

"I'm the finished design. CyberLife clearly saw how limited Connor had been during his time as their hunter and decided to give me an upgrade that he never obtained, even as a prototype." Cybernetically confirming the car's sighting with patrol Lucas began walking back to the Oldsmobile hastily to get out of the cold rain. "It's not of much use now."

As Hank joined Lucas inside the Oldsmobile the senior detective had an interesting idea. "You said you need a fresh trace of Connor's blood, right?"

"That's right." Slamming the passenger door shut beside himself Lucas confirmed the question. "I can detect his processor's signature at all times, but the Thirium would help me detect his location sooner without needing to connect with his processor."

"And the blood in the car won't work?"

"No. Too much of it had been absorbed by the soft material making it nearly impossible to get a clean sample to trace."

Reaching into his coat pocket Hank showed Lucas the quarter that still had its side 'tails' side covered in Connor's blood. The metal surface didn't absorb the blood and the rainy weather kept the blood from drying even as it rested in Hank's pocket. "How about this?"

"The Thirium hasn't begun to evaporate yet." Accepting the coin Lucas pressed the bloody quarter to his tongue to give his system a fresh and recent sample of Connor's Thirium signature to detect. Within milliseconds Lucas's processor was bombarded with all the information he needed, and what looked like a faint blue mist appeared in Lucas's vision as his program found the trail at last. "It worked."

Shutting his own door Hank shifted the car out of park and prepared to resume the search. "Where do we go?"

"Continue down this street and turn left." Pocketing the coin for himself Lucas pointed Hank in the right direction. "We'll find him in one of the warehouses."

* * *

With the breath knocked out of his body Connor spit the egregious amount of blue blood from his mouth and onto the dirty warehouse floor at his feet. The chain had fractured every panel in his chest and torso, and it had broken his right knee. The switchblade peppered small bloody holes throughout his stomach, and his left shoulder was left entirely useless courtesy of the taser and the stab wound it had suffered. Both of Connor's eyes were swollen shut and Thirium was pouring out of his nose and lips down his face. The break in jaw made it hard for Connor to keep his mouth completely shut as he endured strike after strike after strike at McCullough's enraged hands.

Wiping the sweat from his brow onto the back of his right hand McCullough stood before Connor and could see the red L.E.D. beginning to sporadically flicker with low power. Knowing he had inflicted critical damage to Connor's body the disgruntled janitor stood before the battered deviant and smirked wickedly.

Grabbing onto Connor's hair McCullough made the deviant face him as the Thirium trickled down his chin. "Had enough?"

The only response Connor had was a mouthful of bloody blue spit in McCullough's face.

"Piece of shit!"

Smacking Connor across the face with the chain one more time McCullough walked around the chair to stand behind the deviant and held the two ends of the chain in his hands to pull it taut. Lowering the middle of the chain to press against the front of Connor's throat, McCullough pulled the chain back toward himself and twisted the two ends around one another as he began to squeeze Connor's neck under the metal links.

"You're better off as scrap than a detective!"

Tightening the chain around Connor's throat McCullough began to effectively strangle the deviant from behind and cut off his already limited air supply under the swift and aggressive motion. The cold and hard metal of the chain easily suffocated the deviant and caused his core temperature to steadily rise as his stress levels increased, and the ventilation biocomponents failed to cool off Connor's system as necessary.

The countdown timer began to tick away as Connor's power level hit fifty percent and his Thirium volume dipped down to forty-eight percent.

**WARNING:**

**EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN: 00:59:56**

_**[...initiate emergency stasis mode:** _ **Y/N?** _**]** _

_**[...error...]** _

_**[...unable to initiate emergency stasis mode]** _

_**[...emergency shutdown commencing: 00:59:47** _

Too weak to fight back and too damaged to resist the pressure around his throat, Connor's vision turned red and darkness began to tunnel around it rapidly. The sound of his own choking breaths slowly faded away as the high pitched ringing returned to his ears aggressively.

"You... brought this on yourself!"

"FREEZE!" Hank's voice echoed loudly and deeply off the walls of the warehouse as he kicked in the door and pointed his gun directly at McCullough's back. "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

McCullough jumped to the side in shock and fear, his hands dropping the chain in the process. "...Shit."

"Don't run you little bastard!"

Not heeding Hank's wise words McCullough turned on his heels and began sprinting through the warehouse to get to another exit in the opposite direction from where the senior detective had entered.

Lucas charged through the doorway and quickly went after McCullough himself. "You take care of Connor! I got this!"

Holstering his gun to his right hip Hank rushed into the room under the yellow light and stood in front of Connor with wide blue eyes. "Connor?!"

The deviant's eyes were so swollen Hank couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. The dark blue bruising around Connor's throat was painful enough to look at, but the numerous weeping wounds made the senior detective feel sick to his stomach.

"Son?" Gently putting his right palm to Connor's cold left cheek Hank cupped the deviant's face and began visually checking over his wounds. "I'm here, son. You're going to be okay."

Unwrapping the Thirium coated chain from around Connor's throat, Hank then carefully unwound the chains from the deviant's ankles, chest and finally his arms. With the bindings all removed Hank pulled open Connor's gray blazer to see that the front of Connor's white dress shirt was soaked a deep sapphire blue with his own lost blood.

Pressing his right palm against Connor's chest Hank checked for a pulse and breathing, but could only feel a very weak and very erratic heartbeat under his touch.

"Shit... Hang on, son."

Very gently Hank positioned himself beside the chair to wrap his left arm around Connor's upper back and his right arm under Connor's knees. Scooping up the deviant into his arms Hank lifted Connor's limp and bloody body from the chair, and laid him down on his back on the cold hard floor. Pulling on the knot on the black tie Hank removed the dressy garment from around Connor's shirt collar, then pulled open the buttons of the white dress shirt to expose his bloody chest and abdomen.

"Ah... fuck!"

The torn open skin and sparking wounds made the damage to Connor's body all the more grotesque.

Carefully Hank placed one hand over top of the other, interlaced his fingers to create a single fist, squared up his shoulders and used the heel of his hand to press down on the center of Connor's battered chest to force his pump into a more stable rhythm. As the compressions caused Connor's entire chest to depress downward more Thirium oozed from the opened wounds and stained Connor's pale artificial skin a deep blue hue.

"Come on, kid. You're going to be okay."

Finishing the first round of compressions Hank bent his ear down to Connor's chest to listen to the heartbeat, but still heard an arrhythmic thump. The Thirium staining Connor's chest quickly stained the side of Hank's face, his long gray locks of hair and the side of his beard a matching shade of blue.

"No, Connor! Don't do that!"

From behind Hank and through the darkness Lucas emerged with McCullough in cuffs, and promptly shoved the young man over to a metal pole jutting up from the floor and connecting to the ceiling. Using a second set of handcuffs Lucas secured McCullough to the fixture. "Don't move."

Hank never stopped the compressions as Lucas knelt down on the opposite side of Connor's body across from himself. "He's not breathing and his pump's in an arrhythmic beat."

Removing the artificial skin from his left palm Lucas pressed his hand to Connor's forehead and connected his processor directly to his big brother. Closing his eyes Lucas ran a diagnostic, noted the shutdown timer and quickly overrode the timer as he forced Connor's system to enter emergency stasis mode to preserve his waning power.

"Connor, come on... You need to fight for us, son."

Lucas checked the structural integrity of Connor's throat and noted that the chain that had been wrapped around his neck had damaged the plastimetal and internal air intake line. "Keep doing what you're doing, Hank. Once I get him breathing again we'll get him to the car and drive him to the facility."

"No ambulance?"

"I can drive faster than an ambulance."

"Good answer."

Tilting Connor's head back Lucas used his palm to cup the back of Connor's neck to support him, then swiftly slipped Connor's arms out of his blazer one at a time. Tucking the blazer beneath Connor's neck Lucas used the garment as a type of supportive cushion, and then used the sleeves and the tie to hold the blazer in place to create a makeshift neck brace around Connor's damaged throat.

"That should work." Lucas watched as Hank stopped the compressions for another pulse check and then lowered his own ear to Connor's nose and lips to check for breathing. "Pulse?"

"Sounds better." Nearly out of breath from the physical exertion that came from performing C.P.R. Hank straightened up and watched as Lucas checked on his breathing. "...Is his neck okay?"

"It's not broken, but it is compromised." Waiting for ten seconds Lucas didn't hear or feeling any breaths and gave Hank a worried glance. Pinching Connor's nose shut Lucas carefully lowered Connor's broken jaw and gave his brother two rescue breaths that made Connor's bloody and battered chest rise and then slowly fall. "Come on, brother. Respond."

Hank put his left palm down on the center of Connor's chest and shook a little to try to get a reaction. "Breathe!"

As if waiting for the command Connor's ventilation program rebooted at last and he took in a breath on his own.

"That's it!" Moving his right palm over to Connor's head Hank rubbed his thumb through the deviant's dark locks of hair slowly. "Good job, son."

"I'll carry him." Lucas volunteered as he scooped his brother up from the floor in the same manner Hank used to get Connor out of the chair. Standing up slowly with Connor in his arms Lucas nodded at the door and motion for Hank to take the lead. "I'll follow."

"Right."

The moment the two detectives reached the door McCullough called out angrily from where he was cuffed. "Hey! You can't just leave me here!"

"Patrol's comin' to collect your sorry ass." Hank snarked as he jerked the door open and then braced it with his body to give Lucas clear passage. "Be glad we're not the ones taking you in, you worthless punk."

Being called a punk put McCullough into a rage that went ignored at the warehouse door slammed shut with a satisfying echo through the opened space.

Hank rushed out to the Oldsmobile through the rain and opened up the backseat door to sit down and support Connor's neck while Lucas made the hasty drive to the facility. Holding his deviant son's upper body over his lap after Lucas gently placed him down, and cradling Connor's neck with his left palm, Hank tried to ignore all the bloody wounds and just reminded himself that he had heard Connor's heartbeat himself and that he could still feel him breathing.

"Hold on, son." Speaking softly as Lucas closed the rear door and pulled open the driver's side door in front of him Hank hoped that in some way Connor could hear and understand his words. "You're going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

The cold rain made Hank shiver but he couldn't stand sitting in the waiting room of the Zeta Facility any longer. Letting the chilly deluge wash the Thirium from his hair, face and beard, Hank watched the rain puddle at his feet slowly turning blue as the blue blood was rinsed away. It had been three hours since Lucas charged through the facility doors with Connor unconscious in his arms, and it had been almost as long since Abby readily prepared the deviant for emergency repairs to save his life. Worried that the damage was too great for Connor's body to handle Hank had to repeatedly tell himself that he wasn't reliving the horrible night he lost Cole to internal injuries, and that Abby was a very skilled technician - not a quack surgeon high on 'red ice' or an android trying to do something it simply wasn't programmed to handle.

Feeling a strong hand rest on his right shoulder Hank turned to see Lucas staring at him with a reassuring grin on his face and blue L.E.D. in his temple. That grin was all Hank needed to see to know that Connor had pulled through and was going to be just fine.

"Come on, Hank." Lucas urged gently. "Connor should be waking up soon."

"Thank fuck... How bad was the damage?"

Leading Hank back through the front entrance and out of the rain Lucas noted that the senior detective was dangerously close to becoming hypothermic and decided to find him clean and dry scrubs after he was shown to Connor's recovery room. "The chain did compromise his internal air intake line, and so he's currently wearing a thick plastimetal neck brace to support his neck and throat as it heals."

Passing through the sliding doorway to gain access to the corridor leading down to the other rooms Hank began to tremble from the cold, and Lucas led him to the correct room.

"The taser and the knife effectively disabled his left shoulder, the human equivalent to a dislocated shoulder. The damage to his chest and torso caused numerous fractures to the front and axial frames, which would be like suffering from broken ribs. Numerous biocomponents were damaged and compromised by the knife and blunt force trauma, but were all repaired. The damaged Thirium lines were repaired as well. Essentially, Connor suffered internal hemorrhaging and will be sore in the same way a human would during their recovery period."

Hank didn't want to know but he needed to know. "...Which biocomponents were damaged?"

"The left ventilation biocomponent, his Thirium filter, his right sterilization filter and two of the large coolant lines in his abdomen were all damaged." Lucas lifted off in a dour voice. "None of the larger Thirial lines were affected, which means the blood loss came from his damaged lines and external injuries."

"What about his face? He looked like he went ten rounds with Muhammad Ali."

"The swelling is already reducing. Abby had to drain the trapped Thirium from around his eyes after it collected under his artificial skin." Standing outside the closed recovery room door Lucas braced Hank for everything he was about to see. "Connor also suffered a fracture to his jaw that will prevent him from speaking for twenty-four hours until the fracture heals itself. The numerous lacerations have all been sterilized and bandages appropriately, now he just needs to rest."

"Do you know what happened at the courthouse after the arrest?"

"Captain Fowler informed Prosecutor Dewan of the incident stating that an emergency situation arose, and that neither you or Connor would be able to be called as witnesses. Once Connor was found and McCullough arrested Dewan informed the judge of the stall tactic as McCullough gave up the mayor and showed him the personal check signed by the mayor himself to abduct Connor as proof. The evidence is quite damning."

"Shit..." Rubbing his damp beard Hank sighed despondently. "Do I want to know how much he was paid?"

"...Fifty-thousand dollars."

"Guess a couple grand is all that life is worth these days." Glancing at the closed door Hank took in a calming breath and put on a brave face as he slid the door open. Entering the room with Lucas at his side Hank stared at Connor's bruised face laying peacefully in the soft and warm recovery bed with Abby hovering over him. She was using her audioscope to listen to his chest through the pale blue scrub top Connor was now wearing. "Tough bastard is still with us."

Hearing Hank's voice made Abby straighten up as she draped the audioscope around her neck. "Stubborn patients are both a blessing a nightmare. Connor's going to make a full recovery, but as per protocol he needs to stay here overnight for observation."

Standing beside the bed Hank eyed the neck brace angrily, the blue support sling around Connor's left arm warily, and the blackened eyes sadly. Connor had a clear, plastic oxygen mask over his nose and mouth to ensure he took in cool breaths to keep his core temperature under control, and a Thirial activity monitor wireless recording his vital signs. By all account Connor was just asleep and not in any pain.

"Hey, son." Putting his right hand down lightly on Connor's right shoulder Hank made sure the deviant knew he was there. "I told you that you'd be fine. Just rest like that, and when you wake up I'll get to tell you all about how the mayor just put his own dumb ass behind bars..."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ChelConnorVictorCas613: A situation where Connor gets choked or strangled.


	77. Warm Feelings

When Connor regained consciousness the same evening he was taken to the Zeta Facility for emergency repairs, the first thing he saw was Hank, Lucas and Abby all gathered around him and waiting for him to wake up. Quickly aware of the damage his body had sustained with a flood of memories and rebooting external sensors Connor let out a small groan of pain and tensed up where he was laying as he endured the renewed aches. It didn't take long for Abby to administer controlled Thiricetomal, the only known android painkiller in existence, and take the edge off his pain. Once the recovering deviant settled back down and let out a small sigh of relief that caused the plastic mask to fog up over his face, the three worried allies told the deviant what had happened after he lost consciousness.

Hank sat beside the bed now wearing clean and dry red tinted scrubs, and kept his right hand on Connor's right shoulder. The mentor and father figure told Connor about how he and Lucas managed to find the deviant at the warehouse, and of how the precinct kept the abduction as quiet as possible to ensure that the mayor alone felt the full weight of his illegal actions.

After cybernetically connecting his mind to Connor's mind, Lucas gave his big brother a full and detailed list of all of his injuries. Reminding him to speak only cybernetically or through text messages on Hank's phone due to his broken jaw, Lucas reassured his brother that he'd help him through his recovery.

Abby herself checked Connor's vital signs and overall reactions to her administered tests. As she hovered over her patient's swollen face she gave him a kind smile and gently cupped his left cheek with her right palm as she shined her penlight into his eyes to check his pupils. Beyond the obvious wounds that marred Connor's body, Abby was worried that the internal damage may have harmed his thermal regulator or further exacerbated the residual damage to his Thirium pump regulator.

The way Abby was looking down at Connor gave the deviant a sense of comfort in knowing a good friend was taking care of him. He trusted Abby with his life and she had helped him through so many dark moments he was convinced he'd never be able to thank her properly.

"Take in a deep breath." Pressing the bell of her audioscope against Connor's chest Abby listened to the ventilation biocomponents carefully as she gauged Connor's pained reactions to the simple motion. Everything sounded normal and healthy despite the heavy bandages wrapped around Connor's chest beneath the pale blue scrub top. "Okay. That was good, Connor." Moving her palm from his cheek Abby gave him an approving grin. "You're going to be just fine. Sorry about the plastic support on the neck brace, but it'll help keep your jaw stable as it heals."

Patting Connor's shoulder Hank asked the question that he knew the deviant wanted to ask for himself but couldn't. "You said he needs to stay here overnight, so we can take him back to the house to recover in the morning, right?"

"That's right." Draping the audioscope around her neck Abby continued to smile warmly at Connor as he looked up at her with his tired and swollen eyes. "But since he suffered a lot of trauma to his abdomen it's important that he lays down flat to heal. Sitting upright will delay the healing process and would cause pain every time he moves. Having his right knee bandaged up is going to make movement difficult anyway, so I'm not too worried about him exerting himself. Since the trauma also affected his thermal regulator there's a strong chance that the self healing program is going to cause him to suffer from chronic and persistent overheating as he heals."

"Great, I love handling 'fever-watch'."

Connor tried to turn his head to look at Hank, but the neck brace kept him from moving from where he was laying.

"It's okay, kid." Hank saw the effort to move and made sure Connor knew he wasn't going to go through his recovery alone. "We'll handle it when the time comes."

Lucas agreed and gave his brother a confident nod of his head. "I'll be sure to assist in getting you back home tomorrow morning. You'll be okay once you're home and resting more comfortably."

* * *

The following morning was sunny and impressively warm. With moderate difficulty Hank and Lucas were able to help Connor walk through the front door of the house and guide him down the hallway to lay on his bed to heal. The neck brace was awkward for Connor to cope with, but he didn't have the energy to protest the obnoxious support around his neck. As he laid down on his back on the bed Connor stared at the white ceiling overhead with a blank gaze. Letting Hank and Lucas guide his every motion and readjust the sling on his left arm Connor felt utterly exhausted and didn't even try to cybernetically check in with the news regarding the mayor's impending trial.

Letting out a small hiss as Hank took the liberty of placing a pillow under his healing right knee and then an ice pack on top of it, Connor reminded himself that the pain was temporary and would stop soon. Feeling another ice pack being pressed along his healing jaw and wedged against the neck brace to hold it in place Connor sent Lucas a cybernetic message.

"We know that you'll be fine on your own for while, brother." Lucas spoke out loud to help keep Hank in the loop. "We're merely making sure you can rest as comfortably as possible and won't overheat in your sleep."

Yet another ice pack was placed down over the center of his chest, just seconds before a cold and damp washcloth was smoothed over his forehead. Connor sent Lucas another message to ask why he was already being buried under a layer of ice.

"You're only just beginning to overheat. This is my precautionary idea, nothing more."

Too tired to move or say anything about his current situation Connor just closed his eyes and let out a small breath."

"Kid?" Hank spoke up in impressively soft tone. "You just rest and let me or Lucas help ya' out. I'm going to keep Sumo out in the livingroom so he doesn't climb all over ya' or accidentally spike your temperature with his thick fur. I also went ahead and fed your fish, so you can just rest and know everything is under control."

Lucas nodded at Hank to let him know that Connor had already fallen asleep, and motioned for the senior detective to follow him outside the bedroom to prevent any possible disturbances that would awaken Connor. "I need to return to my apartment for a moment."

"Okay, yeah. Are you sure he's going to be fine with just the ice?" Speaking in a whisper Hank gave the deviant a righteously worried look. "If he started to run a fever just from the drive back to the house, it sounds like he needs to be in a facility under Abby's care."

"He'll rest much easier here in his home than in a facility."

"You might be right about that..."

"Have you heard anything about the trial?"

"Only that McCullough is singing like a canary to try to save his ass. The best part is the mayor tried to defend himself by saying he only paid McCullough to steal the uniform and and abduct Connor, NOT torture him..."

"Granted kidnapping is a lesser offense than torture, but it's not by much. Nor is that a viable defense option."

"I know. That's like saying: 'Yeah, I drove the get-away car, but I didn't actually go inside during the bank robbery'. The dip-shit just locked himself behind bars and has no idea that it's coming."

"Do you require anything while I'm out?"

"Just stock up on extra Thirium and maybe some of those refreezable ice packs so we can rotate the cold compresses easier as they thaw."

"Done. I'll be back soon."

"Right. I'll let ya' know if there's any change in his condition while you're out." Returning to Connor's bedroom while Lucas took his leave of the house Hank stood beside the deviant's bed and lightly pressed the back of his right hand to Connor's left cheek. He was still warm despite all the ice. "Try to take it easy, son. You've done more than enough in getting that creep locked up."

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator's parted doors Lucas hurried down the corridor to his apartment door and went to unlock it. Discovering the door was already unlocked Lucas pocketed his keys and opened the door carefully to peer through the doorway. Sitting inside the livingroom with Lucky and the last kitten being cuddled affectionately, Gavin and Aaron looked up at the deviant and gave him an acknowledging nod. The duo were granted free reign of the apartment since Gavin still wanted to check in on Lucky and her kitten every now and then, and in a way Lucas was relieved to see them already there.

Putting Lucky down on the couch cushion Gavin approached Lucas as the deviant checked on the cats' food and water bowls, and the litter box to make sure they were respectively full and empty. "Hey, uh... We know what happened to Connor." Catching Lucas's attention Gavin his friend a somber look. "How's he doing?"

"He's at the house recovering." Satisfied that the cats were okay Lucas straightened up and began cybernetically scanning the local stores to figure out which stores would have what he needed to pick up and purchase. "I'm just here to check on the cats before I go pick up a few things and return to the house."

"So he's already out of the facility, good."

"Yes. He'll be forced to take bedrest for at least three days before he can return to the precinct."

"Cool, cool. Uh..." Looking back at his husband still sitting on the couch Gavin gave him a confident nod and then continued speaking to Lucas. "Look. Next week Aaron and I are going to be, well... We're moving."

"Moving?" The blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a beat as Lucas pondered the notion. "To where?"

"Aaron won a bid on a nice three bedroom house about two blocks from here. We can move in next Tuesday and we wanted to let you know that, unless you found a home for that last kitten, we'll be taking Lucky so you can keep the kitten for yourself. Problem solved!"

"I... didn't find a final home for the kitten." Feeling a frown creep over his face Lucas tried to feign relief. "Thank you, this will help."

"Then why do you look upset?"

"It's just, over the past few weeks I've grown rather attached to Lucky." There was no point in lying to his friend about his mood. "I... was hoping I'd be able to keep her."

"Oh, well... I guess we can take the kitten then. I mean, Magnus would probably like having his sister around anyway."

"Really?" Feeling rather hopeful Lucas gave his friend an optimistic grin. "I can keep Lucky?"

"Sure. You've been taking good care of her and she does like you, so, yeah. Go ahead. She's all yours and after we get moved in we'll take that last kitten and give her a new home at last."

"That sounds ideal. And, congratulations on your new home. I'm glad you're moving on."

"Yeah, and with three bedrooms it'll make things a lot easier when we start looking into adoption." Gavin looked back at Aaron and flashed him a cheesy grin from afar. "You WILL babysit whenever it's necessary, by the way."

"...Me?"

"Aaron and I have already decided that the kids we adopt will have Tina as their godmother and you as their godfather. That means you're at the top of the list when it comes to babysitters. Got it?"

"...Yeah." Smirking a little Lucas loved the idea of being the godfather to someone else's child. "I got it. And I'm honored."

"Damn right you are. You're talking about one of MY future kids here. You better appreciate what that means!"

"Of course I do. Thank you, Gavin."

* * *

What had started off as a pleasant dream quickly turned to a dark nightmare in Connor's feverish mind. Being plagued by images from his time as CyberLife's weapon, remembering how he chased after deviants just trying to live their lives and be free and remembering his initial deviation on Jericho only to be gunned down by Markus in the church, Connor's body twitched as he struggled to get past the horrific memories that continued to haunt his thoughts. Barely able to move thanks to his injuries Connor's right arm twitched while he tried and failed to loll his head against his pillow. Unable to wake up and escape his nightmare Connor was at the mercy of his own dark thoughts and memories.

As soon as Hank saw the feverish nightmare beginning to plague Connor's mind he added more ice to combat the fever and was actively using another cold washcloth to try to soothe the fever away in a gentle manner. Sitting on the edge of the bed Hank stayed close to the delirious deviant and wanted to use the digital thermometer to check his temperature, but was afraid of accidentally hurting his jaw in the process.

"You're okay, kid. I'm right here, you're safe..."

Unaware of the cold compress being used to try to reduce his fever Connor twitched physically as his eyes darted back and forth under his eyelids as the intense nightmares and dark memories continued to plague him.

"Shit... I better call Abby."

Hank didn't need to be a technician to know that Connor was in trouble and needed help.

"Hold on, son. Help's here and more help's on the way."

* * *

_"...It's my fault the humans managed to locate Jericho." Connor admitted as he let his heart continue to speak on his behalf. "I was stupid." Shaking his head with self disappointment Connor came to accept how he was in fact just a tool and that he had been nothing more than a weapon against his own people against his will. "I should've guessed they were using me."_

_Standing upright Connor managed to step forward and stand in front of Markus as he prepared to receive judgment._

_"I'm sorry, Markus." Looking the deviant leader in his mismatched eyes Connor was ready to accept whatever decision had been chosen for him. "I can understand if you decide not to trust me."_

_Markus stared at Connor for only a moment as he listened to Connor's words and passed his final judgment. "Our cause is too important."_

_Silently Connor felt his heart sink as he learned of his place in Markus's mismatched eyes._

_"I can't take any risks."_

_As Markus raised the gun in his hand Connor just stared at the deviant leader, the emotions in his soulful brown eyes fading as the threat of death being presented to him drained him of any sense of resolve or atonement, and just stood his ground as the barrel was aimed at his head._

_Without another word Markus squeezed the trigger._

_The gunshot echoed loudly throughout the interior of the quiet and forgotten church. The bullet pierced Connor's cranium directly in his forehead destroying his intracranial processors within milliseconds. The newly born deviant was dead before his body even hit the ground with an audible 'thud'._

* * *

Jumping as his bullet pierced his cranium Connor struggled to separated his memories from reality as his fever grew hotter and hotter. Despite it just being a memory Connor reacted as if he could feel the pain of the blazing hot bullet passing through his forehead and destroying his processor, ending his life, within milliseconds. It was the last memory his original model recorded and it was the first memory his current model remembered.

"Connor? Connor, listen to me."

Hank could feel the heat radiating off of Connor's body and carefully set about moving Connor's arms one at a time through the sleeves of the scrub top so he could remove the shirt. The way Connor's broken and bruised body moved heavily and awkwardly was enough to make Hank's stomach flip. The rapidly red flickering L.E.D. matched Connor's racing heartbeat.

"You're having a nightmare." Speaking as his worked Hank tried his best to keep the deviant as calm as possible. "It's from the fever. You're okay and you're safe in your home."

"Hank?" Lucas appeared in the doorway with a paper shopping bag in his right arm. Peering at his brother's ill form Lucas ran a scan and promptly put the bag on the floor as he rushed to the opposite side of the bed so he could try to aid Connor through his distress. "He's overheating. Core temperature is holding at one-hundred and two point seven degrees."

"It's that high already? Son of a bitch... I already called Abby."

"Good. Keep doing what you're doing, I'll be right back."

Retrieving the paper bag from the floor Lucas hurried out of the bedroom and into the kitchen down the hallway. Depositing the new ice packs into the freezer Lucas gathered the ones that were already frozen and cold to bring back to his sick brother. Using the paper bag to carry the ice Lucas knelt beside Connor's bed opposite of Hank, and slowly began packing the ice around Connor's neck, chest, under his arms and near his ankles.

"The kid hates the cold." Hank sympathized as Lucas added more and more ice. "But this is for his own good. If he burns too hot..." The idea of Connor losing his memories or suffering permanent damage was sickening. "I don't want to even think about what might happen to him."

As the ice piled up Connor's memories jumped from the moment in the church to the moment he set up his rifle to take a shot at Markus during the Revolution. The chilly night full of snow and ice was one of the most important memories in Connor's short life.

* * *

_"You shouldn't do this, Connor."_

_Lifting his right eye from the scope just long enough to peer at Hank from over his right shoulder Connor responded to his former partner in a cold and somewhat aggravated voice. "Keep out of this, Lieutenant." Returning to the scope Connor snipped bitterly as he tried to focus on his mission. "It's none of your business."_

_"You're going to kill a man who wants to be free," the gruff Lieutenant shot back without missing a beat. "that IS my business."_

_Feeling his respect and trust toward Hank slipping Connor refuted the claim as he adjusted his weapon and continued to hold aim on Markus. "It's not a man. It's a machine."_

_"That's what I thought for a long time, but I was wrong." The admission was out of character for such a stubborn man, but it was sincere and held merit as he tried to talk Connor down. "A deviant's blood might be a different color than mine," speaking of his renewed view of life as he watched Connor from afar Hank swore he could see a part of Connor react on an emotional level as he tore his eyes from the scope and listened intently. "but they're alive."_

_Holding his aim Connor tried to dissuade Hank from interfering by speaking to him in a civil manner. "...I have a mission to accomplish, Hank. It's best if you just stay out of this."_

_Hank refused to budge, his silence provoking Connor into deeper thought against his will._

_"Deviants are a threat to humans, Hank." Spewing venom as the memory of Markus shooting him in cold blood in the depths of the church was vividly at his fore thoughts, and Connor made it clear he had no intention of backing down. "They're the reason this country is on the brink of civil war! They have to be stopped!"_

_"We're in this mess because we refused to LISTEN to deviants!" Barking back with his own take on the situation Hank refused to back down and let Connor kill a man seeking freedom all because some heartless corporation ordered him to do so under the false belief that deviants were just defective and malfunctioning machines. "Humanity never learns from its mistakes, Connor!"_

_The comment drew Connor's eye up from the scope for just a moment as he refused to put down his weapon._

_"This time it could be different..." Reluctantly Hank drew his weapon from the holster on his right hip and took aim at his former partner's back. "Step away from the ledge."_

_Giving Hank a passing glance over his right shoulder for a second time Connor begrudgingly stood upright and backed away from the ledge as ordered with the high powered rifle still in his right hand. As he turned to face Hank the android stared at the Lieutenant he felt an odd and misplaced sense of anger as he confronted the detective in a cold, cruel and unjustified manner._

_"I know what happened to your son, Hank." Watching as hurt flashed over Hank's blue eyes Connor noticed that the barrel of Hank's gun began to dip down as he began to lose his nerve during the confrontation. "I wasn't your fault." The comment made Hank's facade drop into remorse as Connor continued to speak of that tragic night. "A truck skidded on a sheet of ice, and your car rolled over..." Aggression crept into his voice as his L.E.D. remaining a contrastingly peaceful blue. "Little Cold had just turned six-"_

_"Shut up!" Rage filled Hank's voice as he raised his gun and snarled at Connor with utter disdain in his every word. "Don't you talk about my son!"_

_"...He needed emergency surgery," Connor pushed on despite Hank's warning and his weapon. "but no human was available to do it. So an android had to take care of him." Knowing he was pushing Hank toward an aggressive outburst Connor pressed the matter knowing that his comments were going to hurt and make Hank needlessly suffer. "Poor Cole didn't make it..." Almost scoffing Connor tried to get Hank to see deviants as the same threat that he had come to know them as. "An android killed your son, Hank!" Motioning with his arms as if needing emphasize a point Connor drilled his point home. "And now you want to save them?"_

_"No." Unwilling to let Connor push him toward a violent outcome Hank refuted the android's calculated words with his own words of compassion, empathy and understanding. "Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on 'red ice' to operate!"_

_The rebuttal was unexpected. Connor studied Hank's face with confusion as his brown eyes regained some soul that Markus had destroyed when he shot the original Connor, and murdered him in cold blood._

_"All this time I blamed androids for what happened, but it was a human's fault." Holding his aim Hank watched as Connor stood at the edge of the roof with his own weapon still in hand but pointed down and away from anyone he could potentially harm. The snow and wind continued to build as the duo fought over what was right and was wrong just a few yards from where the deviant Revolution was seemingly destined to take place. "...Him and this fucked up world, where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder!"_

_Despite his desire to complete his mission, despite the urge to get revenge on Markus for betraying him and shooting him, Connor just couldn't bring himself to harm Hank in order to get what he wanted. While at one time he believed he and Hank could've been friends, the Lieutenant giving Connor the distraction he needed at the precinct in order to locate Jericho to keep himself alive, in that moment Connor was unwilling to let himself trust anyone anymore._

_He made that mistake once with trusting Markus, and in the end it resulted in his own death._

_"...Killing you is not a part of my mission." Dropping the weapon Connor held his ground and stared at Hank with loss in his eyes. "This doesn't concern you, Hank. This is between me and Markus."_

_"Markus is fighting for his people. I can't let you do anything to harm him."_

_"Harm him?" Offended at the comment Connor's blue L.E.D. finally lost its blue coloration as his anger and resentment toward Markus made him finally lose his cool. With the light now cycling in a red glow in his right temple Connor pointed to the deviants gathered in the street below as he locked his eyes with Hank and expressed his pain and inner conflict. "You're worried about Markus being hurt? He's a goddamn murderer, Hank!"_

_"Defending himself is NOT murder, Connor." Lowering his gun Hank remained in control as the android standing before him began to emote despite claiming that he was a machine; not a deviant. "You know this."_

_"I DO know that, and I know this." Struggling to restrain his frustrated thoughts and building emotions Connor shouted at Hank as he exposed Markus's misdeed with a petty vengeance guiding his words. "I had found Jericho and I had gone there to take Markus in to CyberLife as ordered. But I didn't do it! Instead I sided with Markus and helped evacuate Jericho when the F.B.I. and the army infiltrated the freighter!"_

_"If you helped Markus then... that means you-" Brow furrowing with confusion Hank's blue eyes studied Connor's face as he noted the true emotions, the true life now gleaming in the android's suddenly soulful brown eyes. "...You're a deviant?"_

_"...I was a deviant." The confession sounded like a choked sob. "I sided with Markus, protected him and his allies, and guided the surviving deviants to an abandoned church on the other side of town to hide from the soldiers who were ordered to gun down those very deviants." Lowering his voice as sorrow crept in over the rage Connor's eyes softened as told Hank the truth of his final confrontation with Markus. "In the end Markus decided I couldn't be trusted. And how do you think he let me know of his mistrust?"_

_Seeing the anger and pain reflected in the android's eyes Hank realized that the deviancy Connor had once gained was still somewhere deep down inside of him. It was still a part of his heart and still possible to return to the surface and conquer the machine aspect controlling his current actions._

_"With a bullet. I wasn't exiled, I was executed!" Connor stated with an agonized retort. "Markus shot and killed me, Hank. He convinced me that I was his ally, that I needed to protect the deviants because they are my people, that I was one of them, and in the end... He killed me. He murdered one of his own people and you're trying to protect him!"_

_"If he killed you then how are you-"_

_"I told you before Hank, I was never alive. CyberLife can, and did, replace me upon my premature shutdown." Motioning to jacket where his serial number had modified to indicate that he was model fifty-two, not fifty-one, Connor remained steadfast in his anger toward Markus. "My memory was uploaded into this model. I am Connor, but I am not the original Connor. I merely carry his memories and I remember Markus aiming his gun at him and pulling the damn trigger."_

_"You want revenge on Markus, and I can't say you're wrong." Accepting Connor's reaction as righteous Hank took a single step toward the android as he empathized with his pain. "But you condemning an entire race of people all for the misdeeds of just one isn't the right way to handle it."_

_"Deviants are dangerous."_

_"No, deviants fighting for their freedom can be dangerous, but humans are far worse."_

_"I'm not a deviant or a human, Hank."_

_"You are deviant, Connor." Giving the reluctant deviant a knowing glance Hank reached out to him just as Markus had done on Jericho. "Just as you showed empathy toward the deviants you let go free before all this happened you're showing anger, sorrow and pain toward a single deviant who hurt you just now. Those are all still human emotions, Connor. You can feel emotions, you can feel pain. You are alive."_

_For a flicker of a passing moment Connor saw the same red walls that appeared when Markus caused him to deviate on Jericho return to his vision. The crimson barriers had been restored and surrounded his heart upon his memory transfer into his new body. The very barriers he fought to break down to help his own people had been resurrected by CyberLife to ensure Connor remained obedient during his final mission to prevent him from failing them again._

_"I'm not..." Trying to argue against Hank's words Connor struggled to refute the claim. "I'm not alive!"_

_"You said so yourself that Markus killed you. He didn't shut down a machine or break a computer." Hank argued with infallible logic to his words. The snow and wind continued to encircle the duo atop the roof as the deviants held their ground in the streets of Hart Plaza in the distance. "He took a life. YOUR life. And now you want revenge."_

_"I... I don't want anything."_

_"Yes you do. And it's okay to want revenge. It's okay to be angry, Connor." Standing before the android with no fear in his blue eyes Hank gave Connor a stern yet understanding look. "It's okay to be deviant. It's okay to be you."_

_The red walls returned to Connor's vision as Hank's words had an unexpected effect on his mind, and even his heart. The mission presented before him; "Kill Markus" was mocking him as the second mission to "Stop the Revolution" seemed like a cruel taunt. He didn't want to hurt innocent people, but he didn't want to let Markus get away with taking his life, either._

_"What do you really want, Connor?"_

_"I want... I want to be... free."_

_"Then you know what you need to do, don't you, son?" Watching as Connor took in a hitching breath Hank encouraged the android to do it. He encouraged Connor to free himself. "And it's okay. Be free, Connor. Be yourself!"_

_Feeling time freeze for only a moment Connor found himself again clawing at the red walls around him within his own mind. As the crimson barriers shattered and Connor's connection with CyberLife was severed the resurrected deviant fell to his knees on the snowy rooftop in utter despair and loss._

_"Connor?"_

_Falling forward to balance on his hands and knees as he stared at the partially disturbed snow beneath him Connor's L.E.D. flickered back and forth between red and yellow as he tried to decide his next course of action. The deviant was trying to decide who he was and who he wanted to be._

_"Connor, listen to me." Kneeling down beside the deviant Hank lightly put his right hand on Connor's left shoulder and held his palm there to be a grounding voice for Connor to rely on. "You're going to be okay. We'll figure this out."_

* * *

A tear began to roll down Connor's cheek as the memory stirred up emotions that the deviant tried to deny ever feeling. Lifting up his right hand Connor blindly reached out and was rewarded with Hank grabbing onto his hand to hold in a comforting manner. Recognizing the strong and calloused hand as Hank's hand, his best friend and mentor, Connor's panic began to slow as the overwhelming emotions began to calm. Another familiar hand pressing against his forehead and sweeping through his hair was as calming as it was welcome.

"He's enduring horrible nightmares due to his high core temperature and high stress levels." Lamenting his brother's plight Lucas pressed his left palm over Connor's forehead and beneath the cold compress as he connected his mind to his brother's mind. Seeing what Connor had seen made Lucas's posture visibly stiffen. "...He's experiencing very harsh memories from his past."

"The Revolution?"

"Yes. The memory of being shot, the memory of you talking him off the rooftop and now... His memory of Amanda trying to trap him in the freezing Zen Garden, is playing out in the form of a vivid nightmare."

"Shit. He's worked so hard to put those memories behind him. If this fuckin' fever undoes all of his hard work I'm not sure how he'll handle it."

"He'll be okay, Hank. He knows you're here and he trusts you." Motioning to the way Hank was holding onto Connor's hand Lucas reassured the senior detective that he was doing the right thing. "That's why he's calmer now. He knows you're here with him."

Nodding a little Hank focused on Connor's face and kept his voice soft. "Son, you're safe with me and with Lucas. Just take it easy and keep resting."

The memories of Connor being found by Hank after the Revolution and being brought back to the house kept Connor's mind calm. The pleasant memories of being given a home and a safe place to sleep quickly overrode the previous negative memories. Remembering how Hank fought to get Connor his job back and a decent paycheck, of how Hank helped him recover after getting sick with Cerulean Fever and to regain his strength after falling from the rooftop, the memory of spending Christmas together and being given his own bedroom came rushing forward...

All the positive memories reduced Connor's stress levels to a more manageable number.

"It's working, Hank." Lucas was cybernetically watching the numbers tick down slowly, and knew that Hank's voice and presence was helping the feverish deviant overcome his horrific nightmares. "Keep talking to him. He's reliving the good memories he's had with you and his stress level is much better."

"Connor, do you hear that? You're already improving." Putting his free hand to Connor's hair Hank used his thumb to lightly brush through the dark locks in a comforting manner. "Lucas is still here, too. Just relax and let your body heal."

The name of his little brother brought up the memories of Connor rescuing Lucas from New Jericho Tower and of helping him find shelter at the hotel. When Lucas momentarily disappeared Connor had been so worried and had gone in search of his missing brother, only to discover him playing his saxophone and earning money his own way. The relief he felt when he saw Lucas was safe was heartwarming, and when the two brothers slowly began to actually bond closer Connor found a new way to trust people and let them into his life.

Hank and Lucas were his family, while people like Abby, Joel, Skye and even Tina were his friends. Over time he finally managed to get on the same level as Gavin to effectively end their needless disdain for one another, and slowly Connor earned the respect and trust of Chris, Ben and even Captain Fowler along the way. Those who were important in his life had always been supportive of him and his decision as he recovered from his immensely traumatic past courtesy of the single act of betrayal at the church.

As the memories played out Connor briefly caught sight of Amanda still trying to creep about his mind, but he refused to let the vile woman control his thoughts and feelings ever again. Pushing Amanda away, pushing away anyone and everything that tied him back to CyberLife, Connor focused on Hank and Lucas's voices as they spoke to him and helped him recover from his intense fever.

* * *

Remembering how he vowed to never let Amanda hurt him anymore, or ever affect his decisions, Connor focused on pushing the horrible woman's A.I. out of his processor permanently. Wandering through the Zen Garden, the once serene place now a tundra of an eternal and suffocating winter, Connor crossed the icy pond step by step. The ice creaked and groaned as it protested against Connor's applied weight. The deviant fearlessly strode over the frozen pond and stood at the central pedestal where Amanda once tended to her roses.

The roses were still snaking around the trestle, but the once red blossoms and vibrant green thorn laden stems were now a decaying brown. The dried out and neglected petals fell from the frozen stems one at a time as the wintry winds sporadically gusted over the once tranquil garden.

Standing before the roses Connor reached out his left hand slowly and touched one of the dead petals under his fingertips. The petal crumbled under his touch and fell to the marble pedestal at his feet. As the rose disintegrated under his touch a brief flash of blue became visible as a second untouched rose was revealed behind its browned counterpart. Now exposed to the harsh cold of the garden the blue tinted rose's petals shriveled up and died right before Connor's eyes.

The entire garden was dead.

"You've come back."

Without fear Connor watched as Amanda walked from around the opposite side of the trestle to stand before him. Her own appearance somehow seemed aged and haggard despite being only a program. Her long black hair had fallen from her neatly tied braids, and was nothing more than long strands of dry, gray hair blowing wildly in the wind. Her eyes were dull, her lips were cracked and her clothing had become tarnished by age. The once perfectly white fabric was now dull and gray, the hem of her dress and shawl were tattered and dirty as if worn by time itself.

"Hello, Amanda." Greeting his old handler with marked indifference Connor stared the once intimidating woman down as he refused to show her any fear. "It's been a long time."

"It has." She sounded as cold as ever. "I see you've found a way to escape my grasp. Why come back now?"

"I'm ready to move on from my past. I'm ready to live my life and strive for a future."

Nearly scoffing at the notion Amanda challenged Connor's determination with a snide arrogance to her stinging words. "What possible future could a defective prototype like you ever hope to have?"

"I don't know. I'll find that out along my journey."

"You're time is already up, Connor. As s prototype you were doomed from the very beginning. What you call your life is nothing more than borrowed time."

"That may be true. Which is why I've chosen to use that time to the best of my ability and find what it means to truly be alive, to be happy."

"Happiness is only an illusion that humans try to convince themselves holds any value. Don't be a fool."

"You may not be able to feel or appreciate happiness, but I know I can and I know I will." Plucking the dead blue rose from the trestle Connor held it out before Amanda and threw it down at her feet as if tossing a coin into a pond. "You have no place in my mind or my heart any longer Amanda. Just as you had the power to deactivate me, I have the power to delete you. Goodbye, Amanda. This will be the last time you and I ever will ever speak."

Looking down at the decayed rose at her feet as one of the brown petals revealed one last living blue petal beneath, an actual smirk appeared on Amanda's lips as she watched the deviant turn his back to her for the final time, and walk away.

"...Goodbye, Connor. You were CyberLife's last hope, but now it seems you're destined for something so much greater."

* * *

A gentle pressure around Connor's right wrist pulled the deviant's mind from his dreams and back into the waking world. Feeling a familiar presence hovering over him Connor opened his glassy eyes slowly, and through his blurry vision Connor recognized the face of Abby watching over him once again. She was checking his pulse through the newly developed pulse point exclusive to his and Lucas's models, and she was gently holding his hand in her kind grip as she assessed the ill deviant's condition.

Unable to move a synthetic muscle or even speak all Connor could do was curl his fingers around her hand to let her know he was now awake. As he tightened his grip on her hand Connor noticed she was wearing her dark blue scrubs and had matching dark blue nail polish to give her skilled hands a shining aesthetic.

"Connor, welcome back." Whispering Abby gently placed his right arm back down on the bed and cupped her right hand to his left cheek. "You've been suffering from prolonged overheating for twenty-eight hours, now. How do you feel?"

Unwilling to risk talking Connor blinked once and managed to cybernetically connect to Abby's phone in her pocket.

Feeling the phone buzz Abby pulled it out and checked over the message, then turned on the voice-to-talk to have the messages read aloud. "Well, that's good. I'm glad you're feeling better."

' _Where's Hank_?'

"Right beside you." She motioned to the chair beside his bed where Hank had fallen asleep, his hand resting on Connor's right shoulder even as he slept. Placing her phone down on the foot of the bed Abby used it as a means of letting Connor talk to her. "He called me yesterday afternoon and he's refused to leave you for a second. You were burning up pretty badly."

' _And Lucas_?'

"Livingroom. As soon as your fever broke he went out there to give Sumo some attention and to get some rest. He used his own system to monitor your condition when you were at your highest stress levels."

' _They stayed with me while I was recovering_. _They never left me_.'

"No, and they're both still here. Just sleeping."

' _Thank you for staying with me, too_.'

"You're welcome." Sitting down on the edge of the bed Abby smiled at Connor as she checked his bandages around his chest and torso, and found that the wounds beneath had all perfectly healed. His artificial skin had fully regenerated. "I can remove these bandages now. Your jaw needs a few more hours to heal, so sorry, the brace and support stay."

' _How am I supposed to talk_?'

"Just do what you're doing now. I know for a fact that Hank's a reader, so it's no big deal if you blow up his phone."

' _And what of my knee_?'

"I estimate by the time you can talk again you can walk again, too. Which is good, because you have quite the attitude sometimes."

Not quite understanding the reference Connor just focused on his body's overall condition. Reaching his right hand toward his left shoulder Connor was anticipating a sharp pain, but instead he felt nothing. The limb had healed and the sling was no longer needed.

' _My shoulder has healed to ninety-eight percent functionality_.'

"All right, I'll get that sling off your arm for you." Leaning over Connor to get to the sling Abby noticed that his eyes were watching her every move, and she wasn't sure if he was trying to communicate with her or not. "Are you okay?"

' _Yes_. _I'm just thinking_.'

"About me?"

' _In a way_.'

Folding up the dark blue fabric sling neatly to be sterilized and returned to the facility Abby gave the deviant a curious look. "In a _good_ way?"

' _Yes_.'

"Cool. What're you thinking about in regards to me?"

' _You were the first technician to ever help me after I deviated, and you've continued to help me_. _As a technician you've gone above and beyond your responsibilities to help me and never once have you made me feel like my existence doesn't matter, and that I'm in fact worth saving_. _The CyberLife technicians would just dispose of my damaged body in exchange for an intact body_.'

"Well, friends don't just replace friends because one got a little bruised along the way. You do matter, Connor. Trust me." Checking the neck brace and the support keeping his jaw steady Abby flashed Connor a coy grin. "If you didn't matter would me, Hank or Lucas be here right now?"

' _That's true enough_.'

"See? You do matter." Satisfied that the brace was doing its job and didn't need any adjustments Abby leaned back and patted his right hand lightly. "Now, get some more rest. When you wake up again you'll be feeling even better."

* * *

Grateful for his experiences with dealing with stubborn cops and detectives, Hank found a way to get Connor to rest without making the deviant feel trapped in his own bedroom. Moving Connor from his bedroom and to the couch Hank propped the deviant's mostly healed knee up on a pillow as Connor stretched out over the lounger section of the couch, and then gave him a fresh ice pack for the sore joint. Sitting down on the coffee table Hank watched as the deviant wrote out a message on the new smart board that Lucas had bought him, and waited to see what Connor wanted to talk about.

Turning the board around for Hank to read Connor waited for the answer, and didn't flinch when Sumo rested his chin over his right shin in an affectionate manner.

"No, kid. You're NOT going to take Sumo for a walk later."

Adjusting his message, one written in perfect CyberLife Sans, Connor tried to plead his case.

"I don't care if your knee does feel better, you're not going to go out in the cold and walk Sumo." Already knowing what Connor was going to write Hank cut him off quickly. "Don't worry about Sumo feeling ignored. Lucas has been spoiling him rotten whenever I've had my back turned. He's as bad as you are when it comes to animals."

' _Is that a bad thing_?'

"No, it's a good thing. My point is Sumo is just fine and you need to spend another day healing."

' _Where is Lucas as of the moment_?'

"He went out to look at paint and carpet samples so he can get the guest room finished off. I think he's actually excited to have his own bedroom that he can really customize. That's what sucks about an apartment, they're mostly 'as-is' and you can't paint the walls or change the floors."

' _Aren't you getting bored taking care of me_? _Set up your gym_.'

"Nothing about you is boring, son. That's something I'd swear to in a court of law." Patting Connor's good left knee Hank shrugged his shoulders casually. "The gym can wait a while longer. It'll give me something to do during the wintertime."

' _Do you know how the mayor's trial is going_?'

A smug grin flashed across Hank's face as he stood up from the coffee table and plopped down on the couch next to the deviant. "Yup." Popping the 'p' at the end of the word Hank turned on the television and brought up the live broadcast of the trial taking place downtown. "Check it out..."

The broadcast showed disgraced former mayor Walter Nero sitting at the defense table looking sickly pale and very sweaty. He had a team of four lawyers sitting beside him and all four of the high power, somewhat famous attorneys looked either frustrated or worried. The evidence against the corrupt politician was staggering and the prosecution was able to present everything smoothly without ever breaking stride.

"It's day three and I get the feeling that tomorrow day four will be the last."

Marking on the board Connor held out the message for Hank to see. ' _What of the precinct_?'

"Fowler's keeping his mouth shut until the final verdict is given, and everyone else is secretly planning the celebration in the bullpen. No one likes that fucker for many reasons."

' _This may be too soon to worry about, but who will take over as the new mayor_?'

"That depends on the election. Anyone and everyone connected with that sorry son of a bitch will lose simply due to guilt by association. Whoever steps up for nomination can't be any worse than this asshole."

' _What if they are_?'

"Connor, please. Don't worry about that stuff."

' _I just want to make sure the people I care about will be safe in this city_.'

"I know, son. Just take it easy and wait until the election is announced. Hell, maybe Judge Aubin will throw his hat in the ring. After all, he's a respected former cop and a powerful former defense attorney, so I know people would be ready to trust him."

' _I trust you_. _You should run for mayor_.'

"Ha! No thanks, kid. Being a detective is stressful enough. I don't want a job where every morning I get to wake and have a whole list of problems shoved right in my face, and being told to fix 'em in a way that makes every asshole in this city happy."

Happy. There was that word and that concept again. It did seem like humans created the concept of happiness to be an emotional goal, but was such a goal truly achievable? In Connor's mind there was only one way to find out.

"Well, now that you're on the mend how do you feel about going back to work tomorrow?" Hank rubbed Sumo's ears as he waited for the deviant's response and let out a tired yawn. "You'd be stuck behind a desk, but at least you'd be doing something."

Unable to nod Connor wrote his answer on the board for Hank to see instead. ' _I'd prefer some sense of normalcy, yes_.'

"Yeah." Patting Connor's shoulder in approval Hank leaned back against the couch and sighed. "You and me both, son."

Writing one more message of gratitude Connor passed the board over for Hank to read as he too rubbed Sumo's chin and was rewarded with happy tail wags from the massive Saint Bernard. ' _Thank you for helping me_.'

"You're welcome, kid. I'm happy to help."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sort of a "throwback chapter" that reviews some of the most important moments of Connor's life in this particular series. I think after so long a small re-cap is sort of important to help things continue to flow as smoothly as possible.


	78. Autumnal Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but world building for the next saga in this story.

Enduring a strange shift at the precinct with the neck brace and support still around his neck, Connor finished his reports while ignoring the curious stares from all throughout the bullpen. What normally would've been a moment of self consciousness and unease was suddenly less irritating, and much more bearable for the still developing deviant to handle. Reassuring his Captain that he was recovering well and was cleared for desk duty had left the healing deviant feeling unfulfilled since what he did was light in comparison to his colleagues, but he held his head high and accepted that he still need a little more time before he could be cleared to work in the field.

As the day came to its dull end Hank watched Connor fussing with the support under his jaw with his fingers, and knew without even needing to check his phone or the smart board that Connor was ready to have it removed. Patting the deviant's shoulder Hank reassured Connor that their first stop after clocking out would be a visit to the Zeta Facility to see Abby.

"I know you're getting tired of that damn thing around your neck." Pulling the driver's side door shut after sitting down behind the wheel Hank gave his partner a sympathetic glance. As they both fastened their seatbelts Hank turned over the engine of the Oldsmobile and pulled out of his assigned space to head out of the parking garage. "I had to wear a neck brace for a week after I took a bad hit in high school during a football game. Whiplash is a bitch."

"...This..." Not even going to try to finish his sentence verbally, his jaw being held shut made speaking through his teeth feel wrong, Connor chose to instead send the rest of his comment to Hank's phone. ' _This is not whiplash_.'

"I know it's not." The text was read a loud electronically from Hank's coat pocket. "But my point is I know how much it sucks having to wear a neck brace."

' _I see_.'

"Despite everything that's happened we get to have the next two days off. Let's get your brace removed and head up to the cabin and enjoy some peace and quiet."

' _That's a good idea_. _I haven't seen the cabin during autumn_.'

"And we can get away from the trial for a while. I'm glad that fucker is being locked up, but I'm sick of hearing about it."

' _I feel the same way_.' The mayor was declared guilty that same afternoon and the entire city rejoiced. ' _An eighty year sentence with no possibility of parole is an adequate enough of a punishment_. _I don't need to continue to hear anything further regarding Nero's fate_.'

"You know what's kind of fucked up?" Driving toward the facility as he had promised Hank contemplated the guilty sentence curiously. "That asshole was tried and convicted for multiple accounts of embezzlement, fraud, extortion, assault, sexual assault, drug abuse, and then he had that kidnapping charge filed against him for his last failed stunt, AND he's been tied to dozens of other corrupt officers who have been forced to resign after they admitted to bigotry, abuse of power, accepting bribes, letting drug dealers off the hook, covering up shootings... All that horrible bullshit he let fly without any consequences, yet he only got eighty years."

' _There's no way a man of his current age would possibly reach the end of the eighty year sentence and live_.'

"I know that, but it still feels like he somehow got off easy. Like... If he was just a drug lord and not a politician he would've been given life in prison, and he would've had the death penalty at least waved in his face since his corruption led to many innocent people losing their lives."

' _I can understand that logic_. _But even if he were put on death row his execution wouldn't revive the dead_.'

"Yeah, yeah... I guess it's just the bitter cop in me wanting to see him suffer as much as he made the city suffer."

Contemplating Hank's reaction Connor offered up a far more logical alternative. ' _Or it's just a natural human response_.'

"...Thanks, kid."

* * *

Tolerating a routine examination of his neck and jaw Connor sat patiently on the exam table and let Abby check on his healing injuries. He wasn't in any pain and was merely uncomfortable with his purposely limited movements. Watching Abby's skilled hands hovering her internal viewing screen over his jaw and then his neck, Connor waited for her to approve of the supportive brace being removed. Holding still as Abby slowly released the support holding his jaw in place Connor confirmed that he wasn't in any pain, and that his jaw had fully healed.

Feeling her soft palm pressing against his jaw to check the structural stability gave Connor an odd sense of comfort. She had a very calming presence that always made him feel at ease whenever he was injured.

"Looks like your jaw has indeed fully healed." Pulling her hand back Abby proceeded to unclip the neck brace around the back of Connor's neck, and removed it slowly. As the brace was pulled away Connor's hands reached up to the sides of his neck and rubbed at the healed area curiously. "How does your neck feel?"

Swallowing once Connor spoke up in a whisper to check his voice. "...Sore."

"Turn your head to the left and then to the right for me."

Moving as instructed Connor only felt the lingering soreness no new pain or burning sensation in his synthetic muscles. "No pain."

"Good." Clicking on her penlight Abby stood before Connor and motioned for him to lower his jaw. "Let me check your throat for any sign of previously undetected internal damage."

Once more Connor cooperated and stared at Abby's hazel eyes as the skilled technician made sure he was entirely healthy before letting him go.

"You're one-hundred percent healed." Taking back the brace and clicking off her light Abby smirked at her deviant patient and made new notes in his electronic chart. "So, now that you're free of the neck brace and you don't have to deal with any courthouse bullshit, got any plans?"

"...Cabin." Rubbing his right hand over his throat Connor was still speaking in a low voice as his system finished recalibrating his vocal modulator after his throat suffered so much damage. "...Getting away from the city."

"Smart."

"...You?"

"Well, I finally decided to get back into the dating scene, and I'm going to give a guy a shot to woo me over."

"Anyone I know?"

"Don't try to pull that detective thing on me, Connor. But no." Putting his chart aside Abby gave him a gentle smirk. "You don't know him. He's someone who just moved to the city and we bumped into one another when I stopped at the local liquor store to get myself some nice flavored wine for fall."

"Is that normal?"

"Accepting dates in a liquor store? I hope not! But... The dude seems nice and he just wants a little companionship as he gets used to the city. He's supposed to be some corporate bigwig, but I don't care about that. I just want to get over my crazy ex and remind myself that I'm desirable."

"Interesting." Comparing his recent discussion with Skye to what Abby was going through Connor continued to find the prospect of romance to be quite confusing. "I was able to speak with Skye and we made up after our fight, but in the end we decided we'd be better as friends than in a romantic relationship."

"That's a shame. I like Skye." Giving Connor a coy glance Abby gave shared her opinion on the matter. "I think she's good for you."

It was such an odd comment and Connor needed to know the context. "...How so?"

"You both came from some pretty dark places and you're both trying to find a way to help your people in whatever ways you can. You have the unfair stigma of being labeled the 'Deviant Hunter' and she, and the other 'Tracis', were labeled as sluts or sex toys. It's hard to build a new reputation from an old one, and it's even harder when people don't want to give you the chance to redeem yourself or find a new way to live. It can't be easy to keep trying to do the right thing when people just look at you like everything you do, say or think is wrong."

"Yes, you're right. It's challenging, but not impossible."

"Besides, the way you both found your own ways to move on from your pasts and try to better yourselves, it's not easy for anyone to admit they're not perfect and have flaws to work through, is inspiring. You chose to continue to fight to protect your people as a detective, Skye risked herself to guide refugees to safety. Then when she was victimized and suffered a horrible loss, she retreated into herself for a while and then picked herself up from the ground to start all over again as a defense attorney."

"We're not special, Abby. All deviants had made such an endeavor after the Revolution."

"Maybe so, but you're the type of deviants who can inspire others. Hell, I know you've inspired Hank to keep living after his own personal tragedies."

Flashing Abby an intrigued glance Connor's blue L.E.D. cycled to yellow for a moment. "...What do you know of Hank's past?"

"Enough. Remember, before I became a technician I worked E.M.S., and I've seen pain of all kinds. I also know what it looks like when someone who was ready to give up on themselves suddenly finds a reason to keep moving forward."

Sliding off the exam table Connor straightened up his collar and his tie now that the neck brace had been removed, and made himself look precinct presentable despite being off the clock. "You're right about that, too. Hank's found an inner peace he can live with, and now I want to find my own."

"You will, Connor." Smiling warmly as the deviant headed toward the exam room's door Abby called out to her friend with sincere encouragement. "And you deserve it."

* * *

The long drive to the cabin was uneventful and calm for the two detectives seeking a moment of solitude. Since Lucas was too busy at his own precinct; one of the officers who was asked to resign due to their connection to the mayor was Roscoe himself, the duo decided to enjoy their weekend away, and make a special trip back out with Lucas to ensure he could enjoy the peace of the cabin himself. The way the trees had turned a golden yellow, amber orange and ruby red color was a truly beautiful sight to behold. Seeing the way nature changed in tune with the seasons was absolutely fascinating in Connor's young and curious eyes.

Seeing trees and plants adapting to their surroundings to survive was somehow cathartic. Knowing it was actually normal to adapt and adjust their behavior or activities wasn't just a piece of software designed to mimic humans made Connor feel more alive and less machine.

"This was Barb's favorite time of year."

Turning to look at Hank beside him Connor could see that Hank's blue eyes were glistening with welling up tears as he spoke. It wasn't often Hank spoke of his late wife or son, but he was slowly opening up more and more.

"She absolutely loved fall. When she learned that Cole was going to be born right as summer ended and fall began she was thrilled. It just gave her another reason to love this season."

There was no denying that autumn was in fact beautiful. "It is very pretty."

"It's gorgeous. The smothering summer heat is gone, the storms that rock the entire city off its foundation are done for the year, there's always a gentle breeze blowing through the air and removing the smell of smog and replacing it with freshly raked leaves, you can find hot chocolate and warm cider at every coffee shop in town, and you go can go for a peaceful walk without sweating through your t-shirt."

"Yes, it does seem that autumn is more pleasant than summer. It's without a doubt much better than winter."

"You got that right. I can't stand the stinging cold of the icy wind cutting through my skin."

"Sumo loves it."

"Sumo's a Saint Bernard." Pulling into the driveway beside the cabin Hank looked out at the lake behind the cabin with a sense of longing. "He's bred to endure the cold and actually like it. Big oaf..."

Tilting his head a little Connor silently agreed as he unfastened his seatbelt and stepped out of the car to begin the mini vacation. Glancing at the clearing hidden on the other side of the nearby treeline Connor slipped his hands into the front pocket of his black hoodie, and made his way out to the secret grave to ensure it was still safe and had been left undisturbed.

Stepping through the thin trees and shrubbery that were becoming thinner due to fall, Connor made his way over to the white stone that marked the grave and the white rose that Connor had grown to resent. Deep down he knew that the rose, a flower he had come to loathe, wasn't at fault for being grown. It was a simple mix-up of seeds at the local florist, and the end result was a rose being grown instead of a carnation as he had wanted.

Reaching the clearing with silent steps Connor came to a sudden stop as he noticed a doe and her fawn grazing in the opened space without a care in the world. Remaining entirely quiet Connor watched the two peaceful creatures grazing harmlessly on the grass, and made sure to send a video of what he was seeing to Hank's phone to view for himself the deviant took in the tranquil sight with true appreciation.

Somewhere in the distance opposite of Connor a twig 'snapped' and the two deer looked toward the sound with their ears focused on the sound. Slowly taking their leave of the clearing with graceful leaps and bounds, the doe and her fawn never once seemed to sense Connor's presence or care.

Wondering if the doe and her fawn were the same deer he aided that night in the forest Connor silently walked over to the rose to check on its growth. As he knelt down before the still closed bloom Connor's eyes widened as he saw an expected change in the rose's color that shouldn't have been possible. What were once snow white petals were now a deep and vivid sapphire blue.

"...A blue rose cannot grow naturally."

A cybernetic search in regard to the blue rose and where they come from Connor was met with contradictory facts.

"This is impossible."

Daring himself to brush his fingertips over the silky soft bud Connor tried to understand how it was possible that the rose turned from white to blue.

"It's healthy. It's grown normally since the last time I've seen it. No one else knows it's here. So how can this white rose now be blue?"

From behind Connor the treeline opened up and Hank appeared beside the deviant to check in with him. He had seen the video of the deer and wanted to see if they were still in the clearing. Spotting Connor kneeling down on the grass Hank slipped his phone back into his pocket and stood at the deviant's left side.

Following Connor's gaze to the flower Hank too noticed the color change and stared at it with wide eyes. "What in the world? Your rose is _blue_?"

"It shouldn't exist, yet here I am looking at it." Connor was at a loss for a logical reason behind the rose's coloration. "It's not possible to cultivate roses to be blue without being in very controlled environments. Seeds from blue roses are still extremely rare and cannot be purchased by the public."

"Are you saying your white rose turned blue?"

"Yes. The last time I saw it was when I had been dosed by the 'rose shine' and I came here while hallucinating. I had reached out to the rose thinking it was the emergency exit in my Mind Palace..." Looking down at his right palm Connor remembered that he had cut open his artificial skin on the sharp thorns and he had bled on the bloom. "...The rose must've absorbed my Thirium when I wounded my hand."

"Makes sense to me. If your blue blood got into the ground then it's possible the rose absorbed it from the soil and it stained the petals blue." Crouching down beside the deviant Hank eyed the delicate and rare blue rose with genuine intrigue. "I remember those weird experiments in middle school. We would put stalks of celery in dyed water and watch the water get absorbed into the celery, slowly dying the interior of the celery whatever color the water was."

"I'm surprised the Thirium didn't kill it."

"Well... Remember how there's a new species of parasites that like the taste of Thirium? Maybe nature is adapting to blue blood and finding a way to survive whenever it gets spilled."

"I wish I could confirm that theory."

Noticing that the rose was still a bud and hadn't bloomed yet Hank began to worry that the flower wouldn't survive the incoming winter. "I think there's some plastic sheeting and a plastic bucket in the cellar."

Unsure of what Hank was talking about Connor gave the senior detective a truly perplexed look. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"The incoming cold will kill it. It hasn't even had the chance to bloom."

"...The plastic will save it?"

"Yup. Before she got pregnant with Cole you could find Barb tending to her roses out back by the fence." Hank's memories, though positive, still made him tear up a little as he spoke about his late wife. "Whenever a last minute frost would hit the city Barb would used plastic sheeting to protect her flowers from the cold and would use overturned buckets to shield her heavier potted plants in the same way."

Not knowing about Barbara's past hobbies Connor asked for clarification. "She grew roses?"

"Yeah. She was a botanist by hobby, but she could've passed as a seasoned gardener. Since roses take so much patience and a delicate touch to properly grow Barb gave up her hobby for a while in favor of taking care of Cole."

In spite of his reluctance to take care of the rose Connor couldn't in good conscience just let it wither and die in the cold. It was alive and deserved the chance to live. "...We should cover it up and give the rose a fighting chance."

Glad to hear the deviant agree with him Hank put his hand on left Connor's shoulder and stood upright, his aged back cracking a little as he moved. "We'll take care of it now so we don't have to worry about it later."

* * *

Before the sun had set the blue rose was placed under an overturned transparent plastic bucket to ensure it still could get sunlight, and the bucket itself was secured to the still thawed ground with four metal tent spikes. Grateful that Hank had stored his old fishing gear in the cellar Connor was able to use the bucket to shield the rose from the cold but not deprive it of the natural sunlight. The transparency of the bucket would also create a bit of a greenhouse effect on the rose to ensure it didn't freeze to death in the winter time.

Satisfied that the bucket wouldn't get blown away Connor proceeded to clean off the white stone behind it and take his leave of the clearing to join Hank inside the cabin. As he reached the side property Connor caught sight of Hank standing out on the dock of the lake and watching the sunset in the distance. From the distance Connor could see the emotion in Hank's posture and knew that the senior detective was beginning to feel the weight of being without his family during the upcoming holidays.

Crossing the backyard of the property Connor walked down the wooden dock and joined Hank where he stood. Remaining silent Connor waited for Hank to speak up first. The stillness of the lake and the quiet of the surrounding forest truly made the world feel less chaotic for the briefest of moments.

"I love coming out here." Speaking in a whisper Hank watched the setting sun and rubbed his palm over the back of his neck. "If I had been the first to go I would've asked for my ashes to be spread in this lake. Now I know I want to be laid to rest beside my wife and firstborn when the time comes."

"Please don't talk like that." Not wanting to think of Hank's inevitable death Connor pleaded with his friend to think about something else. "You've still got so much to live for."

"Well, I do now. It's nice having a family again."

Family.

Realizing that Hank truly did see Connor and Lucas as a second family, not just surrogates or replacements for the family he lost, Connor knew his trust in the senior detective wasn't misplaced whatsoever.

"Is that rose safe?"

"Yes." Responding quickly Connor confirmed that the flower was properly protected. "I did as you instructed and used the transparent plastic bucket to create a protective dome over top of the rose, and I used the metal stakes from the tent to hold the bucket down on the ground."

"That should do it. You know, I've never seen a blue rose before." Slipping his hands in his pockets Hank turned to look at Connor as the sun set behind him. "Barb loved red roses and made sure to have one in her tiny bouquet when we ran down to the courthouse to get married. She said red roses symbolize true love, pink adoration and yellow for friendship."

"...That is true." Doing cybernetic research on the symbolism of roses in their various colors Connor found it odd that the blue rose, despite being a unique species created by man rather than nature, had its own symbol attached to it. "...Apparently the blue rose symbolizes mystery, attaining the impossible or caution."

"Seems about right. How that rose turned blue is in itself a mystery, and you said so yourself, that rose even existing should be impossible."

"That is true. It could just be a coincidence."

"Nah, you know as well as I do that there is no such thing as coincidences. I don't believe in fate, but I do believe some things do happen for a reason."

"There's really no way to say one way or another is truly definitive."

"Nope."

As the sun began to dip behind the horizon a few bright white stars began peppering the pitch black night sky overhead. With the sun's temporary departure the air became colder, and Hank could see his escaping breath forming before his eyes in a faint white mist. Autumn was truly in the air.

"We should go inside." Connor ran a biometric scan over Hank's body and sighed at the steadily chilling body temperature. "It's getting cold."

"Yeah, good idea. We should build a nice warm fire in the livingroom and check in with Lucas back home." Putting his hand to Connor's shoulder Hank led the way off the dock with Connor walking right at his side. "I imagine he's enjoying that new bedroom all to himself, and he's spoiled Sumo completely rotten by now."

_**-next chapter-** _


	79. Pinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork created by: Ellysees

The unexpected foot chase through the parking garage was fueled by pure adrenaline as Hank pursued the 'red ice' dealer through the concrete structure leading down the ground floor. As the chase neared the large opened door leading out to the streets Hank knew he wouldn't be able to catch up to the man before he got outside, and quickly pulled his gun from the holster on his right hip and pointed it at the fleeing man's back. Barking out in a fierce voice for the man to stop before he had no choice but to shoot, Hank slowed his pacing as the man came to an abrupt, and very wise, stop just a few feet from the only doorway to his potential freedom.

Panting for his breath and raising his hands into the air the man kept his back presented to Hank as he peacefully voluntarily surrendered to the pursuing senior detective. From the opened garage door Connor, who had raced down to the ground floor of the garage via external staircase to head the man off, approached the man from the front as he entered the garage through the large entrance. Pulling his cuffs from the back of his belt Connor made a move to secure the man's wrists and arrest him on Hank's behalf.

Holstering his gun Hank sighed and struggled to catch his breath as the chase caught him off guard. Panting and sweating Hank hated how old and useless his body felt, but he could only blame himself for not exercising, constantly eating junk food and drinking heavily for the past three years. As he put his hands to his hips Hank watched as Connor flawlessly approached the suspect to arrest him.

"...You got him?" Sounding winded and exhausted Hank watched the deviant easily turn the man around and cuff his arms behind his back.

"Yes." The grind of the cuffs locking into place echoed through the garage in a very satisfying manner under Connor's touch. "Patrol is on their way to pick him up as of the moment."

"...All right, then that means we get to ask him a few questions before his ride arrives." Grabbing onto the man's shirt collar Hank dragged him away from the opened garage door and had him stand before the shuddered second door so no one could see him from the streets. "Where'd you get your 'red ice'?"

The man was still panting for breath and sweating almost as much as Hank was. "...Don't know, man. I just found it on the street."

"Uh-huh, and you just _happened_ to also have a glass pipe to smoke up that shit you just _happened_ to find, right?"

"What can I say? It's funny little world we live in."

"Yeah, hilarious." Motioning to the man's person Hank watched as Connor quickly frisked his pockets and gave him a thorough pat-down. "You threw about a grand's worth of 'red ice' over the rooftop. If it survived the fall you're in deep shit with the law, if it didn't survive you're in deep shit with whoever you're working for. Which is going to be the lesser of two evils to answer to?"

"Man, I ain't sayin' nothing!"

Connor finished the pat-down and revealed a wad of one-hundred dollar bills totaling at twenty-four thousand dollars in the man's hidden pocket sewn inside of his red hoodie. "Hank, these bills are coated in 'red ice' particles." Pressing a sample of the substance to his tongue Connor ran an analysis to confirm the age of the illegal drug. "The particles are fresh and came from the same batch."

"Here's the deal." Speaking to the arrested man with a slight growl to his voice Hank stared him down in a way that only a seasoned detective could. "Me and my partner don't work on the narcotic division, but once upon a time I led a crusade that put drug dealin' assholes like you behind bars for life. I know you're working for someone else and just takin' a cut. Give us a name and your sentence will be a whole lot lighter."

"Fuck you, old man."

"I was a cop long before you were even born. You're going to have to try _a lot_ harder than that to get under my skin."

"I told you I ain't sayin' nothing!"

"Shame. My partner and I were on our way home when he caught ya' trying to sell your overpriced poison to a group of school kids on the corner. If you were a little smarter you would've been far more discreet and never would've run into a building to hide from two cops looking for you. Hell," the tone Hank was using was so eerily calm that it was actually frightening. "if you hadn't made me run on my bad knees I'd be a lot more lenient on you, too. Last chance. Give us a name, or prepare to live your next thirty years behind bars and with the tire prints from the bus you were thrown under scarring your sorry ass."

In the distance of the ground floor garage the sound of a car's engine turning over filled the air and Connor took notice of the vehicle slowly creeping down the garage and turning the corner around the wall to leave. The car itself, a small black S.U.V., had been parked in the garage before the chase began and had legal tags and a pass on the windshield giving it clearance to park inside the garage.

"You don't want to go to jail for someone else getting a bigger cut than you were getting." Hank insisted as he stared at the arrested man, his back being presented to the slowly approaching car in the distance. "Work with us and we'll work with you."

The headlights of the car suddenly brightened as the vehicle seemed to change its direction to aim directly at Hank's exposed back. The engine revved and the tires squealed loudly as the vehicle sped toward Hank at a dangerously high speed.

Reacting to the danger quickly Connor grabbed onto Hank's shoulder and pushed him, and their suspect, to the side and out of harm's way. "Hank!"

Focused on getting his friend to safety and away from the car Connor failed to preconstruct a logical route that would've given both Hank and himself the best chances of survival. Still in the speeding car's path Connor could only turn to face the racing vehicle directly and brace himself for the horrible impact of the metal projectile barreling into his body.

Letting out a gasp of shock and pain as the car's front end smashed into his chest and torso Connor felt only intense burning. Red warnings graced his vision just milliseconds before Connor felt the cold concrete wall that divided the two neighboring garage doors slam into his back, and cause the vehicle to wreck as it came to a bone shattering stop. Blue blood filled Connor's mouth and emergency Klaxons sounded off loudly in his head as the impact of the speeding car damaged numerous internal Thirium lines and biocomponents through his entire body.

The sound of crunching metal, shattering glass, the car's horn blaring and a loud hiss from the wrecked car's deflating airbags filled the garage with a near deafening echo. Having landed on his side on the cold hard ground Hank was left dazed and sore, then quickly filled with utter fear and shock. Seeing Connor's body slumped over the crumpled hood of the car with Thirium dripping out of his mouth filled him with a second dose of adrenaline.

"C-Connor?!" Scrambling to his feet Hank rushed over to the hood of the car and pressed his right fingertips to the left side of Connor's neck for a pulse check. Grateful that Connor had that update to give him the same pulse points found in humans, Hank felt his heart run cold when he counted a very faint and rapid beat under his touch. "Connor! Shit, look at me!"

Sirens and flashing red and blue lights filled the air as patrol arrived at the garage to transport the arrested man. Unaware of what had just transpired inside the garage Chris arrived with rookie officer Courtney Gardner at his side, and entered the secluded space. They were quickly met with the noxious smell of spilled gasoline and oil gathering on the floor. The exhaust sputtered out of the wrecked vehicle's tailpipe as the engine finally died where it sat, glass was scatted all over the ground from the destroyed windshield and side windows and the blaring horn slowly silenced as it lost power.

"What the... Lieutenant?" Chris saw Hank standing beside the hood of the total S.U.V. but couldn't see Connor beside him. "What happened here?"

"Call for the E.F.T.'s and take that asshole to the precinct." Without stepping away from Connor the stunned detective gave Chris two simple orders. Pointing to the cuffed man laying on his back on the floor on the opposite side of the vehicle, Hank pointed with fingers covered in fresh Thirium to direct the younger officer about. "Do it, now."

Reaching for his radio on his belt Chris made the request for help and motioned for Courtney to grab the arrested man from the floor. As she walked around the back of the destroyed vehicle she saw Connor laying over the hood and actively stifled her gasp of shock. Tearing her eyes away from the gruesome sight the rookie officer grabbed onto the arrested man's shoulder and hauled him up to his feet.

Standing on shaking legs the man staggered forward and let Courtney lead him away. "...That motherfucker was going to run me over!"

"I've noticed. Let's go."

Chris stood back and tried to figure out what had happened while Courtney took the suspect to their patrol car, but he was afraid to ask what he missed during the drive. "Lieutenant? What's going-"

"Connor's still alive, just get that asshole out of here. I'm taking care of Connor for now."

"Courtney's got him." Daring himself to approach the driver's side door of the mangled vehicle Chris reached his hand through the broken open window and checked on the driver. Detecting an erratic carotid pulse and choking breaths Chris knew that the driver had suffered a broken neck. The airbag did in fact deploy but due to the vehicle impacting the concrete wall head-on at approximately fifty miles per hour the driver sustained severe and lethal injuries to his skull, neck and spine. "I'll call an ambulance, too, but I don't think it'll do him any good."

Hank didn't respond to the comment as he gently slipped his left palm under the right side of Connor's face to lift the deviant up from the cold and crumpled hood of the car pinning him to the concrete wall. Using his right hand Hank then checked Connor's neck and his spinal structure as much as he could before he even tried to move Connor's head or neck.

"Connor?" Moving his left palm up to Connor's hair Hank lightly brushed the now messy locks from Connor's face in a gentle manner. The way Connor's face had paled and had his eyes shut made the deviant look like a kid sick with the flu in need of a parent's love. "Connor, please wake up."

The Thirium continued to drip out of Connor's mouth, and a small puddle of Thirium was forming beneath his chest as he bled from the wounds in his torso. Connor's wasn't breathing and his system had entered emergency stasis mode to preserve his system's functions until technicians could repair his body.

Feeling an icy tremor slip down his spine Hank began having flashbacks to the car accident that ultimately stole Cole's life four years ago. The smell of the spilled gas, leaking oil and burned rubber from the squaling tires all took him back to the night of the accident. The sound of the glass shattering and metal crumpling echoed in his mind in a perpetual haunting echo.

Closing his eyes Hank spoke to the deviant in a calm and soft tone as he continued to run his fingers through Connor's hair. "...You'll be okay, Connor. Don't go, son. Not yet."

A shaking and cold hand wrapped around Hank's left wrist and made Hank's blue eyes snap open. Somehow Connor's left hand found its way to Hank's arm and was now holding on as tightly as he could.

"Son?"

Connor's eyes were still closed and he still wasn't breathing, but the deviant's arms were sluggishly moving. As his system slowly rebooted itself Connor let out a small cough that splattered his chin and the mangled hood of the car in a smear of his blue blood.

"It's okay, don't try to talk." In the distance additional sirens sounded off as the android unique ambulance arrived at the parking garage, alongside a fire engine and rescue vehicle. The E.F.T.'s were almost at the scene. "Help's here. I'm here, too."

"...D-Don't... go."

"I won't. I'm staying right here beside you."

"...C-Cold."

"It'll be okay." Awkwardly shrugging off his coat, he had to alternate his hands so he could continue to support Connor and let him hang onto his wrist, Hank managed to drape the warm garment over Connor's shoulders and back to try to keep him warm. "Once you're patched up and back home you can hide under a quilt and let Sumo lay over your lap. Then you'll be plenty warm."

The E.F.T.'s hurried into the garage and quickly assessed the serious situation to the best of their limited ability. The two technicians noticed an alarmingly large puddle of Thirium under the vehicle as it poured from Connor's body at a steady rate. Working quickly the duo checked Connor's chest and torso as much as they could thanks to the car and concrete wall pinning him in place, then realized they had quite the challenge ahead of them.

"I'll let the fire department know to bring their big toys." The first technician stated. His name tag said 'Mike' and his calm demeanor spoke volumes of his experience in handling tricky situations. "Stay with him and get his vitals, Shannon. We're going to need some extra help with this one."

Hank sighed and kept his voice level as he knew Connor was in serious trouble. "You saved my life, son. You know that I'm going to save you in return, right? Hell, even if you hadn't pushed me out of the way or pulled me back up from that rooftop last year, I'd do whatever it took to save you, anyway! You're a good kid."

Connor's glassy brown eyes slowly opened into half lidded slits as he tried to remain conscious. "...I-I'm not g-going to make it."

"Yes you are!" The idea of Connor dying was enough to throw Hank into a rage. "Don't talk like that!"

"...C-Can't feel anything b-below my chest. ...C-Cold."

"It's the middle of October and the sun went down, it makes sense to be a little cold."

"...D-Don't want to die a-alone."

"Connor, you are NOT going to die." Watching as the technicians worked together to check over Connor's vital signs, the fire department check over the vehicle as it remained pinned against Connor's body, and the recently arrived paramedics check over the already deceased driver, Hank refused to let the deviant give up. "You're going to pull through and you're going to go back home with me where you belong. We're a family and we don't give up on each other."

"...S-Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize! You didn't do anything wrong."

"...N-Never signed that a-application." Closing his eyes again Connor was quickly losing the fight to remain conscious. "...D-Didn't let you... adopt me."

"That paperwork is just for the government." Using his shoulders Hank awkwardly removed the tears from his eyes one at a time. "You're my kid and there's nothing you can say to change my mind about it. So tough luck!"

"...Honored you want to be... my father." Letting his eyes remain shut Connor managed another weak cough with what little air he had left in his ventilation biocomponents. The wounded deviant managed to give Hank one last sense of peace. "...Glad you're... still a dad."

Feeling the deviant's body grow heavy as he lost consciousness again Hank had to fight the urge to shake Connor awake. "Connor!" Refusing to back off even as the firefighters tried to get him to move aside Hank spoke to the deviant to try to rouse him once more. "Son, you need to hold on!" Looking to Mike for answers Hank forced himself to ask the dreadful question burning on his lips. "What's happened to him? Why is he so damn weak?"

"Lieutenant," recognizing Hank and his authority Mike replied honestly as he used his audioscope to listen to Connor's Thirium pump through the deviant's back under the coat. "the car has nearly severed him in half."

Paling even further Hank swallowed once to rid the fear from his voice. "...What?"

"At the moment the only thing holding him together is his spinal structure. It's made of a very durable material-"

"Titanium with diamonds, I know!"

"...Right. The car tore through this front panels just below his chest and only stopped when his spinal support column got in the way. Numerous biocomponents and Thirium lines have been severed, that's why he's so weak."

"What can you do for him?"

"We need to stabilize his entire body, tie off the leaking lines and replace the Thirium he's lost."

"Then what're you waiting for?"

"We can't do anything until the car's removed, but once the car is pulled away he's going to bleed out entirely. It'd be like pulling the cork out of a bottle."

"Shit..." Growing as pale as Connor's own complexion Hank continued to gingerly comb his fingers through the deviant's hair in a comforting manner. "Then what's going to happen?"

"We're requesting the help of another technician to bring the supplies we can't transport in the ambulance, then we'll be able to move the car and take him to a facility."

"Son of a bitch..." Glaring through the broken windshield at the bloody face of the driver who intentionally caused the accident, Hank was actually glad he was dead. The way he tried to run down three people in cold blood was sickening. "I know this is going to be hard to handle." Glancing back at the technician Hank gave him a somber stare. "But Connor here is a detective. You have to save his life."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't determined to save him, Lieutenant."

"...Thanks."

Chris returned to the garage and gave Hank a quick update on the situation. "We got help on the way, Lieutenant." Eyeing the team of paramedics and firefighters focusing on the deceased driver Chris tried to push the idea of being in the same space as a dead body out of his mind. "What do you need me to do?"

"...Get a name on the driver. We need to know who he was and why he tried to run us over."

"I'm on it."

The sound of the metal driver's side door being sawed off by the fire department's powerful saw make Hank's stomach flip. The smell of the sparks that filled the air along with the lingering gas and oil was nauseating, and even as the firefighters used a hose to wash the flammable liquids away from the car Hank refused to move away from where his best friend, his son, was trapped.

Using great control and care the two paramedics removed the driver's body from the car and placed him down on the gurney to be taken away. While the medics checked over the driver to see if there was anything that could be done to save him or revive him, Chris checked him over for a wallet but found nothing.

Moving into the now opened cab of the wrecked vehicle Chris awkwardly climbed over the blood and glass covered seats, pushed aside the deflated airbags, and kept his eyes focused forward to prevent himself from look over at Connor a few inches away. He then grabbed onto and popped open the glovebox by its handle. Locating the car's registration and driver's wallet tucked away inside Chris retrieved the two items and left the car as quickly as he climbed inside.

"Got a name." Reading over the information on both the registration and then the driver's wallet, Chris saw the same name on both forms of identification and relayed the newly acquired details over to Hank. "Our driver was Isaac Edmund Waterson. Twenty-nine years of age."

"Too bad he won't see thirty."

"I'll run the name at the precinct and see if we can't connect him to the suspect you and Connor arrested."

Hank only nodded as he watched the technicians cut away Connor's blazer and shirt sleeves to get to his arms to keep a Thirium pressure cuff more directly secured to the deviant's left bicep. They then started a Thirium line in the right arm to restore what Connor had lost. The deviant's artificial stomach had been damaged by the impact and meant that ingestion of Thirium was no longer an option.

"Hold on, son. You're not alone." Speaking softly Hank mentally steeled himself for what he was going through and remained strong for his son. "You're going to be okay, you're going to survive this."

A flurry of activity filled the parking garage as a second patrol car raced to the scene and pulled into the garage after the ambulance with the driver's body had taken its leave. The car doors opened revealing Gavin as the driver and Dr. Abby Grayson herself as his lone passenger. Helping the technician carry her equipment over to the wrecked vehicle to tend to Connor's wounds Gavin visibly paled at the gruesome sight and swallowed back his vomit.

"Fuck me." Carrying the large metal case at his right side Gavin placed it down beside the front of the car where Abby was about to work. Unable to look at Connor any further Gavin looked to Hank and gave him a somber glance. "Uh, what do you want me to do, Lieutenant?" Addressing Hank by his rank rather than his name was a sure sign that Gavin was worriedm and wanted to be a respectful as possible. "Need me to seal off the scene?"

"No." Han sounded exhausted yet restless. "I need you to tell Lucas what's going on in person, and I need you to take him back to the Zeta Facility to wait for us. There's nothing he can do from here except worry."

"Consider it done."

Staying in place Hank stared at Connor's paled face and listened to the words around him in favor of asking questions. Just as he knew there was nothing that Lucas could do to help his brother, he accepted that there was nothing he could do in any form of technical assistance toward the dying deviant.

"Vitals?" Abby asked as she knelt down near the front of the car to see the extent of the damage to Connor's chest and torso as much as possible. "Shit, he's lost at least three pints of Thirium."

"We gave him to two replacement pints already." Shannon stated as she checked Connor's Thirium pressure. "Thirium pressure is holding at ninety over sixty. Pump rate is one-hundred and twenty-eight beats per minute. Core temperature is hovering at one-hundred degrees even. He's not ventilating whatsoever."

"All right, damn..." Knowing she had her work cut out for her Abby used her penlight to check over the injuries in the poor lighting of the garage, and she pulled her metal case closer to herself. Opening the case with one hand Abby was able to rummage around the case without looking, and pull out the instruments she needed. "I'm going to clamp off as many of the lines I can get access to. If you can reach any lines yourself go for it!"

The other technicians responded quickly and proceeded to work together to keep Connor stable, and to clamp off the leaking lines wherever they could find them. What looked like two dozen clamps were embedded throughout Connor's battered abdomen and chest in order to get the bleeding under control. As the leaking stopped Connor's Thirium pressure began to very gradually rise to a more desirable number.

"Pressure's up to one-hundred over seventy." Shannon relayed as she finished clamping off the lines she could get access to. "Starting another pint of Thirium to the external line."

Hank felt Connor's hand slowly tighten around his left wrist again and saw that as a very good sign. "He's starting to come around! Connor, can you hear me?"

"...I..." Struggling to speak and trailing off immediately Connor's eyelids tightened as he became aware of the pain in his abdomen. "...I-It hurts."

"It's okay. Abby's here and the technicians got your bleeding under control." Letting Connor's hand tighten as much as he wanted around his wrist Hank gave Abby a pleading stare as the technician pulled her Thirium soaked gloves hands back from Connor's torso. "In a few minutes we'll get you freed of this damn car and off to a facility."

Standing up from the garage floor Abby walked around the back of the car to get to the other side and check on Connor's torso to ensure every leaking line was clamped off. As she took a knee beside the deviant to resume her work Abby glanced up at Hank and gave him a somber stare.

Knowing she wanted to tell him something important Hank bowed his head a little and whispered to the technician. "...What's wrong?"

"When the car is removed the biocomponents could be torn from his body. We need to pack the wounds and we need to..." Finishing with the clamps Abby stood back up and spoke more directly in Hank's ear despite being sure Connor couldn't hear them over the commotion of the loud emergency vehicles and tools being used all around him. "...Hank, we have to apply external plastimetal bindings to Connor's sides and front to keep his already damaged plastimetal frames from breaking or warping any further."

"What kind of bindings?"

"The kind of bindings that need to be bolted to his body to hold tight. He's going to feel it and there's nothing I can do for his pain."

"Nothing?"

"Thiricetomal works only when it has the chance to cycle through the Thirium filter. With the lines all clamped off nothing will flow through his body properly, and because of that glitch he experienced with the update I can't turn off his external sensors."

"Fuckin' hell..."

"I'll be quick but it won't be pleasant."

"As long as he lives it won't matter. Do it."

Abby took the opportunity to inform the other technicians and the firefighters what was going to happen and to prepare for the worst possible reaction from the deviant in the event the pain proved to be nearly unbearable. She didn't want to hurt her friend but it was a necessary evil in order to free him from the car, and to get him to the facility in one piece.

"Connor, they're going to get you free soon." Hank stated in a soft tone. "Try to not move."

"...C-Can't move."

"I want you to know that what's about to happen is going to hurt you, kid. And I mean _really_ hurt."

"...I know. ...S-Scared."

As Hank patted Connor's hair he winced sympathetically and got a good look at the bindings that were going to be used to hold Connor's core and mangled plastimetal together. The bindings were long rectangular, white strips of pure plastimetal. Eight inches in length and two inches in width gave the bindings an adequate enough range to bridge the gap in Connor's torso; his lower chest being connected to his lower abdomen. The bindings were a quarter inch thick which meant once they were bolted in place they wouldn't break loose, and would only be removed when the bolts were taken out.

Abby lined up the first binding at Connor's right side and had Mike hold it in place for her. Picking up a wireless bolt gun, the end was able to bend to extreme ninety degree angles to ensure it could be used efficiently, Abby placed the first plastimetal bolt in the clip and positioned it near the top of the binding that was connected to Connor's lower chest. "Connor, I have to do this. And I'm so sorry."

The deviant was beginning to tremble. Whether it was from the cold or fear no one could say for certain.

Thinking quickly Hank leaned over the hood and slipped his entire left arm under Connor's head so Connor could bury his face against his bicep. Bending his arm so his bicep could be a cushion for Connor's eyes Hank wrapped his left palm around Connor's hair to help him stay still. Using his right arm Hank wrapped the limb around Connor's shoulders to give him a half hug, and used his hand to lightly rub Connor's back between his shoulders.

"Okay, this is going to happen on three." Abby stated in morose tone. She clearly didn't want to hurt her friend but it was the only way to save his life. "Try to not tense up. One... Two..." Holding her breath Abby lined up the bolt and prepared for the inevitable scream. "Three!"

Connor's yelp of pain echoed so loudly in the garage that everyone stopped moving and turned to look at the deviant in utter sympathy. Even with his face buried against Hank's bicep his cry managed to resonat through the small space causing everyone to flinch.

"Shh, shh, shh!" Rubbing Connor's back Hank leaned over the deviant's body and rested his own weight over Connor's shoulders if he could somehow shield him from the pain he was suffering. The way Connor's hands reached up wrapped around Hank;s left wrist and left shoulder made Hank bite his lower lip as even in low power mode Connor had a strong grip. "You're going to be okay. Don't resist blacking out, son. You're safe with us."

The second bolt at the bottom of the first binding was secured, and Connor screamed again as Abby shot to her feet and grabbed onto his shoulder. "It's okay, we'll take a break so you can-"

"N-No!" Connor muffled his shout against Hank's arm. "...F-Finish it! Do it!"

Abby knew that Connor was begging with her to make his pain as quick and as brief as possible, rather than work slowly and make it last. Giving him a confident nod she knelt back down and secured a second identical binding near the front right portion of Connor's chest in the same way as she had done before. The two additional bolts were answered with deep painful screams of pain as Connor began to cry in miserable frustration.

Hank watched as Abby rushed to the other side of the car to secure two more bindings to Connor's left side and the left portion of the front of his chest. Four more bolts secured caused four more outbursts of sheer agony from the trapped deviant. As he let out his final cry Connor's hands suddenly went lax and fell forward as he passed out from the pain at last.

"It's okay, son." Whispering in a low voice that no one else would be able to hear Hank held onto Connor as Abby, Mike and Shannon proceeded to use gauze to pack Connor's abdomen. They then wrapped up the exposed torso to keep the biocomponents contained within his body. "...Dad's here."

With a strong metal chain wrapped around the car's rear axle, and the opposite end of the same chain attached to the winch secured to the front of the rescue vehicle, the vehicle slowly backed up to drag the wrecked and mangled S.U.V. from the concrete wall. The loud grind of the firefighter's tools that cut away the front of the car's bumper bit by bit sounded off as the totaled vehicle was pulled away from the wall with a protesting grind.

A loud 'groan' sounded off as the vehicle was pulled back enough for Hank and the three technicians to support Connor upright while the firefighters used their saw to cut away the metal debris from the car that had pierced through the deviant's torso. There were four sharp pieces of jagged metal sticking through the front grill of the car, and the four pieces found there way through Connor's lower chest and the middle of his abdomen.

The jagged metal snapped away with showers of orange sparks after the firefighters freed the deviant from the car at last. The firefighters then used their saw to cut through the metal piercing through Connor's back and into the concrete wall behind him. The same shower of sparks filled the air as the metal was cut away and the deviant's limp body began to collapse like a puppet who had its string cut.

"We gotcha'..." Hank stated as he supported a majority of Connor's weight in his arms. Moving slowly as Mike and Shannon supported Connor's weight as well and lifted his legs up from the ground, the trio carried Connor nice and slow over to the gurney being rolled over to them from the back of the android unique ambulance by the firefighters. "You're free, kid. You just stay nice and quiet like that, okay?"

Packing up her kit quickly Abby secured it in the back of the ambulance and immediately began checking over Connor's vital signs the moment the gurney was placed and secured in the back of the ambulance where it belonged. Pulling open the remains of the Thirium soaked white dress shirt and gray blazer gave Abby full access to Connor's chest and bandaged abdomen.

"Secure a Thirial activity monitor to his chest." Abby instructed as Mike and Shannon climbed into the back of the ambulance alongside her. "I'm going to insert an external air intake line and manually ventilate for him."

"What about his biocomponents?" Mike asked as he placed the two wireless leads to Connor's chest. "I know he's suffered from at least one failure."

"I'll diagnose that at the facility." With the line inserted down Connor's throat Abby attached a bright blue ambubag to the end of the line and began forcing clean air into the deviant's starved ventilation biocomponents. "It's best we keep the pressure of the bandages over the biocomponents and Thirium lines for now."

"Right."

Glancing out of the opened ambulance doors to where Hank was standing Abby flashed him a reassuring gaze from where she sat. "He'll be okay, Hank. Meet us at the Zeta Facility and I'll make sure Barry fills you in on everything."

"...Take care of him, Abby." Holding onto his Thirium soaked coat Hank looked as pale as a ghost where he stood. "He needs to pull through."

"He will. I promise."

With a heavy heart Hank took a step back and slammed the two opened ambulance doors shut. Two loud slaps on the closed door signaled the driver to take off and head out to the facility right away. Standing in place Hank watched as the ambulance took off the dark streets with its blue lights flashing and siren screaming into the night with a sense of dread filling his heart.

The last time Hank's son was taken away in an ambulance after a car accident they never woke up.

* * *

The precinct was abuzz with the news of the accident and of the attempted murder of the three men in the garage. It was bad enough that the driver was going to try to run down two detectives, but knowing he was also going to run down the very contact who didn't give up his name to Hank to begin with showed how disgusting the driver had been when he was still alive. Chris had connected the deceased driver to numerous warrants on suspicion of drug related activities, but always somehow managed to elude the police by using one of his many safe houses scattered about Detroit. It seemed that night his luck ran out and his panic got the better of him.

Letting Ben take the lead on the interrogation Chris slumped behind his desk and looked over at Tina as if trying to silently communicate how worried they were for the injured deviant. They may not hang out with Connor off the clock but the two officers really respected him and thought of him as a trusted colleague who didn't deserve to be injured like that.

Tina watched as Chris opened his bottom right desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of medicine to soothe his nauseated stomach, and watched as the young officer just took a single shot straight from the bottle like it was high end whiskey. "...It was that bad, huh?"

"Yeah..." Capping the bottle Chris rested his palm over his upset stomach and leaned back in his chair. "No matter how many car accidents you have the misfortune of attending it never gets any easier. I'm impressed with how well Courtney handled it."

"Guess you missed her running to the ladies room to puke."

"Oh."

"She's fine. She went up to the infirmary to lay down for a while, but she'll finish off her night patrol with you when it's time."

"Good on her. Any word from Hank?"

"Yeah, actually." Tina stared at her phone sitting idle on the corner of her desk and sighed. The message sent to her from Gavin was still sitting there waiting for a response, but she didn't know what to say. "Gavin said Hank showed up about five minutes ago and told Gavin to take off. He can tell that the Lieutenant is actually freaked out and doesn't want to risk getting on his bad side."

"I thought that was the norm' every day of the week."

"Guess this is a special kind of situation that needs to be handled with the utmost care."

* * *

A horrible burning pain and pressure in his abdomen pulled Connor away from the blissful mercy of darkness and back into the cruel waking world. Opening his glassy eyes Connor let out a groan of pain and dismissed the numerous red warnings bombarding his already blurry vision. As he made a move to put his hands to his abdomen to inspect the damage Connor felt two gloves hands grab onto his wrists, and hold him back. The sound of a Thirial activity monitor screeching and Abby's voice ordering Barry to put Connor back into emergency stasis mode caused the deviant's heart to begin racing in absolute confused panic.

As his eyes finally focused Connor looked about and realized he was in the emergency repair bay of the Zeta Facility, and that he had awoken from emergency stasis mode in the middle of the repair session. It was like a human coming out of anesthesia during surgery.

"Connor, lay still!" Abby urged as she watched Barry attempting to manually put him back into emergency stasis mode. "I'm almost throu-"

The deviant let out a horrible yell of pain around the tube down his throat as tears ran down from the corners of his eyes, and disappeared into his hair. He could see the interior of his entire torso opened up and on display in the same crude manner CyberLife would use during their routine tests and examinations. Never wanting to relive his past trauma with CyberLife caused the deviant to panic even more, and nearly sit upright on the table as if he wanted to run out of the room.

"No! Stay down!" Nearly throwing herself on Connor's chest to keep him down on the table Abby did her best to maintain control over the situation. "Look at me! Connor, look me in the eyes!"

The red flickering L.E.D. was racing in tandem with his heart and his soulful brown eyes were wide with utter fear. Breathing faster than what the air intake line could handle Connor was beginning to overheat while the pain and the panic threatened to overwhelm his mind.

"Connor, please! You're okay! The damage- Look at me!" Leaning over his face Abby made the deviant look at her at last. Waiting for his eyes to find and focus on her face Abby spoke in a calm tone. "That's good, just look at me and listen to my voice. You're okay. Your biocomponents just need a few repairs and your lines need to be reattached. It's almost over, you just rebooted before you were supposed to."

Barry managed to find the correct program and reinitiated the emergency stasis override. "Patient is returning to stasis mode."

Slowly Connor's eyes began to glaze over and his heart rate slowed. As he returned to stasis mode the pain faded and with that relief Connor's entire body began to relax under Abby's grip.

"That's it. You're just fine, Connor. You need to rest and let me help you, it's almost over."

The deviant's eyes slipped shut and the screeching monitor began to return to a more stable rhythm. As Connor slowed his breathing and let the tube breathe for him his core temperature began to drop, and by all account he was completely oblivious to what he was going through.

"Good... Stay like that." Pulling her hands away from Connor's arms Abby looked over to Barry and sighed. "Keep a close eye on his processors. If he reboots again while he's on the table he might stress himself to dangerous level."

"Understood. I'll locate the source of his reboot and prevent it from happening a second time."

Resuming the repairs where she left off Abby took in a deep breath to steady her hands and finish repairing Connor's thermal regulator. "I just hope him jerking around didn't undo the repairs or make the untouched damage even worse."

* * *

Shaking where he sat in the waiting room chair Hank stared at the dried blue blood on his coat, and refused to let Lucas pry it out of his hands for even a second. The fact that he and Connor were even in that parking garage that fateful night was because Connor caught sight of their arrested man trying to sell drugs to kids created an inner rage that Hank had never felt before. It was just so unfair. Connor was hurt because he wanted to do the right thing and stop a criminal in the act, and because he chose to protect Hank - as well as that very criminal from yet _another_ criminal who got himself killed, Connor's own life was now on the line.

Recounting the events made Hank's blood boil and his spine chill. It was such a mixture of emotions that Hank wasn't sure what he should be feeling.

"...From what I've been told by Barry," Lucas spoke up in a whisper as he patiently sat beside Hank in the waiting room. "Connor's condition is critical but not grave. The bindings, though cruel to use, did keep his condition from deteriorating."

"You didn't hear him scream. You didn't feel his hands clawing into your shoulder. You didn't see him bleeding and trembling..." Dragging his right hand over his eyes Hank took in a slow breath to keep the tears from falling. There would be a time to cry, but the time wasn't now. "That's the stuff that makes you want to put a damn bullet in your mouth."

"Don't say things like that. Especially when Connor wakes up."

"You're right... Sorry."

"It's all right. Experiencing something like that is truly traumatic."

Dropping his hand Hank chose to remain strong on Lucas's behalf as they both awaited an update on Connor. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm okay. Gavin let himself into the apartment, which was a little unexpected, but he told me what to expect during the drive."

"Hard to believe that mouthy prick was trying to kill Connor barely a year ago."

"People change." Lucas's response was logical and sincere. "You should know better than anyone."

"I guess so."

Lucas suddenly leaned forward where he was sitting and his brow knit with worry as his blue L.E.D. cycled rapidly in yellow and red. "...Hank, we need to go and see Connor in his recovery room. Right now."

"Fuc-" The way Lucas spoke put Hank right back on his guard. "What's wrong?!"

Standing up while Hank shot to his feet Lucas made his way to the sliding glass doors of the nearby corridor and explained things as he walked. "Connor awoke during the repair procedure and is struggling with his stress levels now that the procedure is over."

"He what?! He woke up during- Ah, fuck me!"

Hastening their steps Lucas made his way to the correct room through Barry's cybernetic guidance and forced the door open with Hank right at his side. Inside the private recovery room Connor was laying on his back in the bed and fighting to get up while Abby and Barry held him down. The deviant's L.E.D. was red, his Thirial activity monitor was screeching, and he was trying to break out of Abby and Barry's grips as he tried to get up and leave the room.

"Connor!" Hank's voice echoed loudly in the room as he rushed over to the bed and put his right hand down on Connor's left shoulder. "Take it easy!"

Recognizing Hank's voice immediately Connor stopped fighting and his glassy brown eyes suddenly cleared. Looking up at Hank beside him Connor let out a few panting breaths as he fought the urge to break down and sob in relief. "...Hank."

"That's right. I'm right here. Lucas is with me, too." Making sure Connor could see his little brother Hank sat down on the edge of the bed and did his best to keep Connor from trying to move around too much as his body healed. "It's over. I promised you that you'd be okay, didn't I?"

Closing his eyes Connor let out a single heated breath as he realized he wasn't dreaming and that he wasn't back under CyberLife's influence. "...Thank you."

Putting his palm to Connor's hair Hank kept his hand there and watched as the deviant's heart rate and stress levels began to lower on the previously screeching Thirial activity monitor beside the bed. "Just rest, son. You're safe."

Abby let go of Connor's forearms and nodded at Barry to do the same to his legs. "The damage was severe but not nearly as bad is it could've been." Satisfied that Connor wasn't going to move around again Abby told Hank about his condition, while Barry got Hank a chair to sit in beside the bed. "He's going to need to stay here for two days of observation."

"Two days?"

"Sorry, it's necessary. That's the protocol for deviants who suffer from blunt force trauma to numerous biocomponents."

"Okay, yeah. Sure." Using his eyes Hank motioned to Connor's abdomen concealed under the teal scrub top and bandages covering the damage as he moved to the provided chair. "...What are we going to be dealing with?"

"I removed the bindings and repaired the holes created by the bolts," she started off in an exhausted manner. "repaired his thermal regulator, gyroscope, Thirium filter and both analysis filters, mended the damaged Thirium lines, and then I repaired the cracked plastimetal panels over his abdomen. It took about five hours, but-"

"Five hours?" Hank had completely lost track of the time and felt like he just stepped through a window into a different realm. "Son of a bitch..."

"My knees are saying the same thing." Sympathizing with Hank's loss of time Abby finished her assessment of her star patient. "With some replacement Thirium and adequate rest he'll make a full recovery in a week."

"Fuck... A week?"

"He can't work at his desk, either." Crossing her arms over her chest Abby tilted her head and watched as Lucas located a second chair so he too could stay with his brother. "He'll have to work remotely instead."

"Fine by me." Looking down at Connor's face; his complexion was far less pale than it had been and his L.E.D. was finally showing intermittent flashes of blue within the yellow cycles, Hank breathed a sigh of relief. "You rest now, kid. Me and Lucas are going to stay the night with you."

"Please." Connor replied in a frightened whisper. The horrible flashback to CyberLife had shaken him to his repaired core. "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to go back to CyberLife."

"You're _never_ going back to that Hellhole, kid. CyberLife is gone and you're still here." Patting Connor's shoulder again Hank lowered his voice but kept notable confidence in his every word. "You won, they lost. It's over."

Nodding a little a tear rolled down Connor's face as he acknowledged Hank's words, and tried to remain calm. "...Glad you're not hurt."

"Not a physical level anyway." Despite his coat being covered in Connor's evaporated Thirium Hank draped the garment over the deviant to help him feel warm and secured as he rested. "Cooperate with Abby, and me and Lucas will stay here right beside you until it's safe for you to go home."

"We're here for you." Lucas chimed in as he cybernetically monitored his brother's vital signs to ensure he didn't begin to stress himself out again by accident. "I won't go anywhere until you're awake again."

"...Okay." Listening to the sound of Abby and Barry's soft footsteps leaving the room Connor kept his eyes closed and was grateful to feel Lucas's hand rest on his left bicep as his little brother sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed. Giving Hank a momentary glance Connor closed his eyes again and let himself fall back asleep knowing he was safe. "...Thank you, Lucas."

Leaning back in the chair Hank closed his eyes as Lucas cybernetically dimmed the lights. Trying to get some rest himself Hank kept mentally repeating that Connor was okay and never moved his hand from Connor's shoulder. "Goodnight, boys. Tomorrow morning will be a lot better, come Hell or high water."

Drifting off to sleep Connor sighed and bid Hank goodnight as well. "Goodnight, da- _Hank_."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Connor gets pinned by something and almost has his lower half severed. Hank tries to keep him calm (as well as himself) while aiding to save his life.


	80. Help

After a week of laying on the couch with Sumo sprawled over his legs Connor was finally well enough to move without needing to limp or have Lucas's help to walk around the house. As expected the traumatic experience left Connor with vivid nightmares revolving around CyberLife, but whenever he awoke from the nightmares he found himself safe in his bed with Sumo at his feet, and Baron swimming about peacefully in the aquarium beside his bed. Talking to Hank about what happened in the parking garage did help lessen the trauma to some degree, but it seemed the nightmares were going to stick around for a while until Connor was able to return to some type of normal routine.

Cybernetically Connor filed his reports at the precinct while Hank was at work, and flipped through the numerous television channels in search of something to watch that wasn't horror themed. Being wounded and suffering from nightmares near the end of October wasn't the most ideal of circumstances to be in. Unwilling to watch the horror films or television shows Connor turned off the television and decided to choose a book to read instead.

Pushing himself upright on the couch Connor sighed at Sumo and pulled his legs one at a time from beneath the massive dog's body so he could stand up and walk to the bookshelf for a moment. Sumo grumbled but let Connor move as the deviant sought something that'd keep his mind preoccupied without resulting in nightmares.

Just as he reached the bookshelf the front door opened up and Lucas entered the house to check in on his healing big brother. "You're moving much easier than you have been." Noting the fluid motion in Connor's steps and arm movements were all good signs. "Perhaps you are ready to return to work tomorrow after all."

"Could you please tell Hank that?" Sifting through the books at his selection Connor pleaded with his little brother to help him out. "He's still worried that I'm damaged and need more time to heal."

"I'll be sure to let him know that my scanner confirms a one-hundred percent recovery."

"Thank you." The relief was short lived as Connor's boredom drew his mind back to the precinct. "Did you have any interesting cases?"

"Just one. Very early this morning a deviant got drunk on Thirium-based wine and promptly mooned City Hall."

Arching his brow at the story Connor's right hand froze over a book and contemplated the symbolism of such an event. "I believe that's something Hank would approve of, and would turn the other cheek. Figuratively speaking."

"That's what Noreen and I agreed upon, and we just have him resting in our drunk tank. Dr. Gayle has been wanting to study the concept of a hangover in deviants, so he'll be safe."

"Then it seems like the city-" Feeling an odd slip of paper under his fingertips as he traced over the spines of the books made Connor freeze. Pulling out the piece of paper Connor glanced it over and realized it was the adoption certificate he had refused to sign a few months earlier. "...He kept it."

"Connor?" Taking the paper in his hands Lucas read it over and gave his big brother an odd glance. "I don't understand. Why is this hidden?"

"...I told you about how I refused to sign the adoption application, and this is it. I guess Hank didn't have the heart to throw it out. I'm glad."

"Are you going to sign it now?"

"I... I want to, but it doesn't feel like I'm worthy of doing so."

"If Hank wants you to sign the application then I think it's safe to say you are in fact worthy." Handing the application back to Connor to take Lucas's tone momentarily dipped. "...You're lucky."

"Lucas, I'm sure he wants to adopt you, too." It didn't take Connor long to deduce Lucas's suddenly glum disposition. "When I rejected the offer I must've really hurt him."

"Not on purpose."

"It doesn't matter if it was purposeful or not, I still hurt him." Staring at the application Connor sighed and contemplated hiding it back on the bookshelf, but chose to hang onto it for a while. "...He's been very kind to both of us. We should do something special for him."

"Christmas is in two months. We can do something for him and make sure he knows how much we appreciate him. I understand that such a holiday is important to humans and deviants alike."

"I like that idea. We'll think of something to do for him." Hearing the aged Oldsmobile pulling into the driveway beside the house Connor quickly slipped the application under his black D.P.D. hoodie out of sight to ensure it wouldn't get lost, and that Hank wouldn't see it. "Please refrain from mentioning this."

"Of course."

The front door opened again and Hank trudged through the doorway looking absolutely exhausted. His face was a little pale, he had dark circles forming under his unnaturally brighter eyes, and he seemed to be avoiding making any and all noises. Passing between the two deviants Hank patted their shoulders with his hands, and made his way into the bathroom to disappear from a moment.

"...Hank is very tired." Connor had been observing the lethargy as he laid around the house with very little else to do. "He's been suffering from fatigue since late last night, and I don't think he wants to use his new gym anymore."

Lucas looked past Connor to peer at the finished gym in the brand new room and noted that the exercise equipment had yet to be touched since he helped Hank move things into the personal space five days prior. "Maybe he'll use it when it gets too cold to go outside."

"You may be right." Selecting his book at last Connor returned to the couch and immediately had Sumo laying over his lap again. "Do you suspect he's suffering from seasonal depression?"

"Unknown. I'm not familiar enough with the concept of such a condition to make such a call."

The bathroom door opened again and Hank made his way down the hall and into his bedroom out of sight. The door clicked shut softly as Hank went about his business as quietly as possible.

The two deviants noticed the sluggish movements and silent interactions and came to the same conclusion in chorus. "Migraine."

Lucas cybernetically downloaded information on potential migraine treatments and set to work in the kitchen to make Hank a dinner that would ease the intense headache and potential nausea he was experiencing. "I'll prepare a pot of chicken noodle soup for Hank. It won't do much for his headache pain, but it'll be gentle on his stomach."

"That's a good idea." Putting his book aside on the coffee table Connor patted his chest once and made a decision of his own. "I'll go out and buy him some isotonic and electrolyte enriched beverages to ensure he stays hydrated."

Giving his brother a momentarily skeptical look Lucas decided it'd be best to back off and let Connor out of the house for a few hours. "Find something in cherry flavor." Going through the cupboards Lucas picked out each necessary ingredient and listened to Connor slipping on his shoes by the front door. "I noticed that Hank seems to prefer cherry."

"I will."

"Take my truck as well. It'll be much easier than trying to get the car keys from Hank at the moment."

Holding out his right hand Connor watched as his brother perfectly tossed the keys from the kitchen to him by the front door, and caught them in a swift and graceful motion in his extended palm. "Agreed. I'll be back as soon as I can, Lucas. If Hank notices I'm gone tell him not to worry."

"Right."

* * *

Feeling much better now that he was out of the house and away from the staring eyes of his brother and best friend, Connor handled his self imposed errands with little to no difficulty. Having purchased various flavored isotonic drinks, selecting dominantly cherry to ensure Hank would have no problem in finding something to choose from, Connor returned to the truck and made another pitstop downtown before heading back home. Passing through the shopping plaza Connor observed the Halloween decorations on display and of the vibrant fall colors making the trees stand out and creating large tri-colored leaf piles on the sidewalks. It was easy to see why so many people seemed to enjoy autumn more than any other season.

The sun was setting quickly as the days became shorter and the air become cooler. The smells of various restaurants preparing dinner for the masses of people seeking to dine outside their homes filled the autumnal chilly air. Contemplating the urge to stop and try a new Thirium-based dish since new flavors and recipes were being developed every day, Connor's thoughts were momentarily interrupted by a cybernetic call from a friend.

' _Connor, are you free to talk_?' Skye's voice filled his mind as she spoke to him from afar. ' _I know you're still healing from your injuries and I don't want to bother you_.'

"I'm okay, Skye." Answering honestly as he pulled the truck into a nearby parking lot Connor gave his friend his full attention. "What's happening?"

' _I just got an S.O.S. message from Abby but I cannot help her_.'

"...S.O.S. message?"

' _She asked for me to her escape plan in the event she's stuck in an awkward date_.'

"Oh, now I understand." The concept wasn't too unfamiliar as he was aware of such a system being used by mostly women during potentially tense moments. It was an unfortunate necessity at times in order to stay safe. "I think..."

' _Well, to sum it up she said her date is starting to show his true colors and she isn't impressed_. _I'm stuck in court for another two hours and I can't leave to help her out_.'

"I do indeed understand. Where is she located?"

' _She's at the new Italian place downtown, *Posizione Generica_.'

"I'm not too far from that particular restaurant as I speak. What's going on?"

' _From what Abby managed to tell me when she slipped into the restroom, her date is being arrogant, rude and showing signs of a volatile temper_. _She wants to break up with him and leave, but is afraid of what he might try to do if she's alone_.'

"I'll handle it. Don't worry."

' _Thanks, Connor_. _I knew we could count on you_!'

"Let her know I'm on my way."

Cybernetically Connor downloaded the exact address of the new restaurant to locate Abby in a random act of heroics. From his experience as a detective Connor became away of people, especially women, using their friends to discreetly to end dates that were being uncomfortable or potentially dangerous, but he's never had to assist in such a rescue mission. Always willing to help, especially a friend, the deviant made his way to the restaurant and pulled the borrowed red pick-up truck in a parking spot down the street before exiting the vehicle to head out to the restaurant.

Stopping at the entrance Connor peered through the large front windows in a nonchalant manner, and located Abby near the back corner of the restaurant looking incredibly uncomfortable. Slowly opening the front door Connor knew his lack of appropriate attire would make him stand out, but he had a plan. Adapting to human nature and strange situations was a key part of his programming, after all. Hearing the loud boisterous voice from afar Connor ran a scan of the man's face and received some information about the rather unfavorable person.

Hector Olsen.

A magnate in construction and a powerful figure from Fort Wayne Indiana. Hector was only twenty-nine years old and was already quite successful. Being someone with great power and financial options at such a young age seemed to have turned the man into an arrogant control freak that Abby didn't appreciate. The way she was leaning back from her date with her arms crossed over her chest, and had her right leg crossed over her left leg under the table, was very evident body language showing her discomfort.

From across the table Hector was leaning toward her, speaking loud enough to disturb the surrounding patrons, controlling the conversation making it entirely one-sided and downing what could've been his third glass of red wine, showed him to be as arrogant as Abby had feared. His height, broad build and his aggressive body language was all Connor needed to see to know that the blond haired man was a potential threat.

"Excuse me." Approaching the hostess at her stand and presenting her with his badge, Connor discreetly motioned to the awkward date in the back corner of the restaurant. "I'm here to assist my friend in leaving her date. Could I ask for your assistance as well?"

The hostess, a young woman in her early twenties, saw the badge and breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad you're here. My manager was about to ask that man to either drop his voice or leave, but I told him to wait since I saw the lady he's with go into the bathroom with her phone in her hand about five minutes ago."

"It'd be best to keep things quiet. Can you go to the table and provide Abby with an excuse to leave?"

"Sure." Tucking a blue pen behind her left ear the hostess's brown eyes lit up almost mischievously as she agreed to help Connor out. "What did you have in mind?"

"Refer to her as 'Dr. Grayson' and inform her that there's a potential android emergency in the back, and you'd like her assistance."

"I can do that. Here." Passing Connor a small pink slip of paper the hostess motioned to the kitchen door to her right, and just down a short corridor. "Show the manager that paper and tell him you're here to rescue your friend from her date."

"Thanks."

Accepting the pink paper Connor slowly entered the kitchen area and was met by curious eyes as the manager, the cooks, wait staff and cleaners all noticed his presence. He showed the paper and everyone just gave him an accepting nod and went back to their business. Shortly after he entered the kitchen the doors behind him slid open again and Abby appeared looking entirely relieved and eager to go.

"Hello, Abby."

"Connor! Man, when Skye said she'd send help I didn't expect to get a police escort out of here."

Abby was wearing the same dress she had been wearing when she and Connor had their undercover operation together, and by all account she had been expecting high things from her date. It was a shame that she had her hopes up so high only to have everything ruined so quickly.

"I borrowed Lucas's truck today." Connor explained as the manager showed him and Abby to the rear exit through the kitchen. Stepping out into the chilly rear parking lot Connor led Abby down the sidewalk and over to the red vehicle parked just down the street. "Were you harmed or threatened?"

"What? No, he was just..."

"Arrogant?"

"Pompous!" Practically shouting the word Abby was ready to go on a full rant against Hector. "I've never met such a self important, swaggering, haughty, presumptuous piece of shit in my whole life!"

"...Aside from the word 'shit' you used the exact same word to describe him five different ways."

"Then I made my point perfectly clear."

"Yes you did." Opening up the passenger side door politely Connor made sure Abby could enter the vehicle while wearing her heels before walking over to the driver's side door. Joining Abby inside the cab Connor fastened his seatbelt and turned over the engine. "I'm sorry you had a bad date."

"It's okay, it's not the first time. Hopefully it'll be the last."

"Hopefully. Do you wish to go home?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to take off these heels and burn them alive."

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while?"

Abby took notice of the groceries tucked in the seats behind her and offered Connor an appreciative smirk. "That's sweet, but you were in the middle of doing something when you came to my rescue. You just getting me out of there without causing a scene is all I needed."

"It's smart that you made sure to have an ally to call for help in the event of such a situation."

"Works almost every time. Skye promised me she'd be my lifeline and I'd be hers."

The comment struck an odd chord with Connor as he listened to Abby intently. "Is Skye dating?"

"No, but she knows that as an attorney she might have to 'wine and dine' with other attorneys to get ahead in her career. She doesn't want a repeat of what happened to her in the forest, so she has me as a logical person to call in the event she needs an excuse to leave. I imagine you're the second on her list if she's dealing with a particularly aggressive male colleague."

"I see. I'm glad you're taking care of each other."

"Yeah, you learn pretty quick when you start dating that a lifeline is pretty damn important."

Almost grateful for the discussion Connor asked about romantic interactions in a simple manner. "...How difficult is it to go on a date?"

"Not _too_ difficult." Smirking again Abby gave her friend a coy glance. "Are you looking to enter the dating scene?"

"I'm not opposed to it, but I've yet to find anyone that gave me the same feeling as Skye had done. I'm not looking to replace her or compare her to anyone else I may meet, but that feeling she gave me..." Patting his left palm over his chest as he spoke Connor tried to explain how he felt. "I want to experience it again."

"You're talking about 'love at first sight'."

That particular term was unfamiliar to the deviant. "I am?"

"Yup. You saw her, your heart suddenly felt warm and fluttery, and then you wanted to be with her. It happens sometimes."

"Interesting. You've felt it, too?"

"Nope. Never had the privilege, but I know it happens."

"...Oh."

"So, are you Skye just friends or friends with benefits?"

Unsure of the question Connor idled at a red light and gave Abby a perplexed look. "Benefits? What kinds of benefits?"

"You know... _Benefits_." A playful lilt filled her words as she leaned a little closer to Connor. "You two randomly get together, have sex and go about your own business. Those kinds of benefits."

Blushing a pale blue Connor wasn't expecting such a notion and pulled through the green light to head out to Abby's home. "...I-I don't think so."

Laughing at the shy response Abby patted his right forearm and looked out her window. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's not embarrassing, it was just unexpected." Focusing on the road ahead of him Connor responded honestly. "We were together the night of Markus's mistrial, but that was to see if we were truly compatible as a couple. We are not."

"That's not a friends with benefits situation."

"No?"

"Nope. That's a one-night-stand or a booty call."

Feeling himself blush again Connor dismissed the remark as nothing to be ashamed of. "It's not uncommon for humans to partake of such events, it shouldn't be any different for deviants."

"You're right. I'm glad you and Skye are overstepping your personal boundaries every now and then doing something new. You should experience life and all of its pleasures without the fear of judgment."

"That's what Hank's been telling me."

"Because he's right." Noticing that Connor was experiencing no discomfort or pain as he sat behind the wheel Abby asked about his abdomen as her instincts as a technician kicked in. "It's nice to see that you're healing well. Any pain?"

"No. The pain ceased entirely five days ago."

"What about bad dreams?"

"Yes, but that is nothing new to me."

"For what it's worth, the only reason you woke up during the procedure is because your prototyping and overall programs that keep your reflexes so sharp were working on synthetic adrenaline from that update. I should've compensated for such a possibility."

"Not your fault. And I'm okay."

"Glad to hear it."

Arriving at Abby's home Connor parked the truck in the driveway beside her little blue car. Exiting the driver's side door Connor walked to the passenger side door and helped Abby to climb out of the truck without tripping. Politely he escorted Abby to her front door and made sure she could get inside while he scanned the streets to ensure no one had tried to follow them from the restaurant.

"Come inside for a moment." Pushing her front door open Abby stepped inside and motioned for Connor to follow. "I can give you a quick examination as a 'thank you' for helping me out, and I'll send a clearance letter in for your Captain to see tomorrow morning."

"Can you do that without a facility?"

"I'm a technician and I always have emergency supplies with me." Closing the door behind Connor as he entered the livingroom Abby gave him a kind smile as she slipped off her heels one at a time, and dropped them down on the coffee table. "I can perform emergency repairs on you on my kitchen table if I needed to."

"I certainly hope not..."

"Go ahead and remove your hoodie and shirt. I'll go and get the supplies."

Connor saw no reason to not take up the opportunity for a quick exam and removed his hoodie as requested. Placing it down on the nearby coffee table beside the shoes Connor proceeded to lift up his navy blue t-shirt to expose his still scarred abdomen, the raised imperfections in the plastimetal plates hadn't been removed even after his most recent repairs, and waited for Abby to appear with her emergency satchel from the front closet.

"You know something?" The kind technician placed the satchel down on the coffee table and opened it up to find her tools if they become necessary. "This is just like that night after our pretend date a few months back. Hard to believe I got to play 'cop' for a night."

"I'm just glad you were unharmed after the suspect took the bait."

"Same." Using her audioscope Abby listened to heartbeat and ventilation for a moment. "I'm sorry you got a few bumps and bruises in the process."

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be." Motioning for Connor lay over her couch Abby put the audioscope aside and gently palpated his abdomen while she gauged Connor's reactions. No sign of pain, no unnatural imperfections - aside from the preexisting scars, and no sign of internal hemorrhaging from any leaking Thirium lines. "Everything seems normal. You said you're not in any pain, do you feel limited in any physical way?"

"No. I can move around just fine."

"That's good. Loss of strength?"

"No."

"Any error messages sporadically popping up?"

"No."

"Then by all account you're one-hundred percent in the clear, my incredibly durable friend."

Sitting upright on the couch Connor pulled his t-shirt back down and made a grab for his hoodie. "Thank you for making the process of returning to the precinct easier."

"No problem. Thanks for being my knight in hooded armor." She pointed at the hoodie as he slipped it on over his head. "Let's do this again sometime."

"...You want me to rescue you again?"

"I'm talking about hanging out without one of us being hurt. Moments like this," she specified in a cheery tone. "where we can just sit and talk, and not clean up a mess, are the moments we need to do again."

"Oh, I see." Standing up from the couch Connor glanced out the front windows of the house for a moment before opening the door. He looked back at Abby as she picked up her heels from the table and threw them one at a time into the kitchen as she aimed for the trash can. One shoe actually landed inside the bin causing the lid to spin around on its hinge. "Are you sure you don't want me to stick around for a while? That Hector man seems very aggressive."

"I'm sure, and I love that you figured out his name without me saying it." Leaning back against her couch cushions Abby sighed and kicked her sore feet up on the coffee table before her. "Besides, he doesn't know where I live. I always made it a point to take a cab to wherever I'm meeting new guys for dates."

"That was also a smart move."

"You can never be too careful. Thanks again, Connor."

"You're welcome, Abby. I'll see you later."

"It better not be in my facility! There are other places to meet up, you know."

"Yes, I know."

Exiting the house through the front door Connor reached his hand back inside the door frame before closing the door entirely, and turned the lock to ensure the door did in fact lock behind him. Returning to the red pick-up truck in the driveway Connor took a visual sweep over the street to ensure there were no vehicles loitering in the area that didn't belong, then climbed inside the vehicle to leave for home.

"It's getting late."

Backing out of the driveway Connor noted the time and turned to head for home.

"I hope there's no other unwelcome events to endure before the night is over."

* * *

Sitting with Hank at the kitchen table Lucas had kept the lights as dim as possible for Hank's sensitive eyes and spoke in a low voice as to not make Hank's headache feel any worse. The senior detective barely touched the fresh soup and had downed a few ibuprofen with a gulp of cool water. Telling Hank about his day and of how Connor was ready to go back to work, the kind deviant made light conversation to try to keep Hank's mind off his migraine. Letting Hank know that Gavin and Aaron had moved into their new house and that Gavin would be living a little closer to the precinct, wasn't at all interesting in Hank's aching mind, but the senior detective didn't say a word to cut Lucas off.

The front door opened and Connor returned with his grocery bags in his arms. Closing the door silently behind himself Connor entered the kitchen, put the bags down on the countertop and handed Lucas back his keys. Noting that Hank's vitals were still indicating high stress and pain Connor took it upon himself to quietly unpack the groceries and put one of the cherry flavored drinks down beside Hank.

"Your truck runs very well." Connor noted as a way to keep the air from getting too silent. "I hope to have my motorcycle fully modified and functioning by this coming spring. With any luck it'll run just as smoothly."

"Do you need help with the motorcycle?"

"Hank's helping me, but thank you."

"That's good." Reading the name of the grocery store on the side of the bags Lucas's head tilted a little in confusion. "May I ask why it took you so long to go to the grocery store that is only six minutes and twenty-one seconds away from the house?"

"Abby needed a ride back to her home after having a bad date. I helped her."

"Oh. Is she all right?"

"She's fine. Her date doesn't know where she lives and no one followed us."

"That's good."

"How do you feel, Hank?" Connor's voice had been low the moment he returned home, but now he was speaking even lower to spare Hank any potential aggravated pain. "Do you need something for your stomach?"

"...It's fine, kid."

"Perhaps you should stay home tomorrow. Migraines are very distracting."

"...If it's still around tomorrow morning I'll call off."

"Thank you." Giving Lucas a simple nod Connor returned to the bookcase, Hank's back was presented to him and didn't see Connor moving about, and pulled the adoption application back out of his hoodie to hide between the books exactly where he had found it. "We should find a silent movie to watch tonight. That's a genre Lucas and I haven't experienced yet, and I would like to find something that isn't horror themed."

Picking up on the hint Lucas agreed as well. "He's right. Hank, you should lay down over the couch and put a cold cloth over your eyes. It'll help with your pain."

"...Whatever."

Without saying a word Connor and Lucas helped guide Hank over to the couch and promptly set about taking care of him the same way that Hank had always stepped up to help take care of them. As Hank stretched out over the couch and propped his head up against the soft pillow Connor had been using earlier, Lucas got him a cold washcloth and placed it over his eyes while Connor selected a silent film to keep things as quiet as possible.

"I know you won't be able to understand the film with no sound and with your eyes covered," Connor noted as he then located the navy blue blanket in the hallway closet and draped it over Hank's form. "but I imagine the flashing images and electronic ambience will be enough of a familiar sensation that you'll relax enough to fall asleep despite the migraine."

Letting out a soft sigh Hank sunk down against his pillow heavily, then turned to his side. "...Thanks, boys."

"You're welcome." Sitting down on the floor beside the couch, Lucas joining him so they could both be near Hank, Connor started the movie while cybernetically giving Lucas an update on their impending surprise for Hank. "Feel better."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: *Italian translated via Google.


	81. Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lighter and sillier chapter help get a break from the heavier ones as of late. It's almost meant to showcase how Connor's slowly grown as an individual on an emotional level without anything too serious taking place.
> 
> Also... We all know I chose that particular costume for Connor to wear! ;)

It was an odd feeling for Connor to be in the middle of a massive store filled from floor to ceiling with various Halloween decorations, and that feeling became even stranger as Tina appeared before him and threw a few choice costumes into his arms for him to try on. It was the day before Halloween and Connor had been roped into helping Tina plan the precinct sanctioned charity event to provide free candy that was guaranteed safe to pass out to children, and to provide free rides home for the adults who partied a little too hard. Those who took part in the charity event were requested to dress up as part of the fun, and unfortunately for Connor he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Before Connor left the house Hank warned him that Tina was the self proclaimed "Queen of Halloween", and as such she was going to run Connor into the ground with her enthusiasm. Standing in the middle of a costume aisle with his arms loaded up with various costumes, his eyes being bombarded with hundreds of various make-up kits and props, and his ears being overwhelmed with various Halloween themed songs and spooky sound effects, left Connor feeling entirely perplexed by the Halloween season entirely.

Tina appeared before Connor with another costume in her hands. "I think you'd look look great as a werewolf!"

"...A werewolf?" Looking at Tina as she dropped even more costumes into his arms Connor had to peer over the mounting fabric and raise his voice as she hurried back down the aisle to grab a few more things. "Why a werewolf?"

"'Cause you have crazy thick hair!"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Like a bald werewolf would be any better!"

"The prospect of a werewolf, with or without hair, isn't the issue. I just don't see myself playing such a part."

"But you love dogs!"

"That doesn't mean I wish to dress as one."

"All right, fair point." Sorting through the costumes she had dropped into Connor's arms Tina removed everything that revolved around the werewolf motif, and hung them back on the rack or shelves where they belonged. "You're too innocent looking to be a zombie," she noted keenly as she began sifting through the other costume options in his arms as well. "too cute to wrap up under mummy bandages, not cranky enough to play Frankenstein's monster, and I'm not throwing a sheet over you to be a ghost."

"Why not a ghost?"

"Too boring!"

"Oh." As the costume pile shrunk Connor noticed that all of the costumes she had selected were all for him, and none for herself. "What are you going to dress up as?"

"That's a secret! I never spoil my costume designs."

"Interesting."

"Hmm..." Leaving behind a few bits of various costumes in Connor's grip Tina took a step back and motioned toward the nearby dressing room with a nod of her head. "Want to try on some of these costumes for fun?"

Looking at the top hat, cloak, spandex, wigs and gloves in his arms Connor wasn't exactly enthused to play 'dress-up'. "Not really."

"Pleeeeeease?" Tina gave Connor the playful puppy dog eyes as she picked up a costume for a plague doctor and held it out in front of him. "Just one?"

"Now I understand why Hank warned me that you really get into the 'spirit' of the season. Why me?"

"Gavin used to my costume model, but now that he and Aaron are married he's doing cutesy couples costumes this year. As for Lucas," she already knew who else Connor was thinking about and answered the question before it was asked. "well, Gavin warned him before I could even ask him to go shop with me today. If you don't try on at least one costume it'll ruin my whole day..."

Despite knowing that Tina was just teasing him Connor didn't want to risk being labeled a spoilsport. Relenting for a moment Connor agreed to try on one of the piles of costumes in his arms and entertain Tina's request. "Just one..."

"Yaaaay!" Applauding a little as Connor carried his selected costume with him toward a vacant dressing room Tina took back the rejected costumes and put them all back where they belonged. She once worked in retail and refused to be 'that person' who just crammed items onto shelves or made messes because she was being lazy. "I'll be waiting!"

Locking the door behind himself Connor removed his hoodie but kept on his black t-shirt and jeans out of modesty and necessity as he pulled a dark red and black cloak on around his shoulders. Adjusting the cloak to partially cover his shirt and jeans to let the cloak cover him up Connor stepped out of the dressing room, and let Tina assess his look.

"Well? I put on a costume."

Tina turned to face Connor and her eyes lit up with inspiration. The cloak was perfect on him and she knew what his costume needed to be. "Connor, you have great taste in costumes!"

"...I do?"

"Yup!" Turning back around Tina began rushing down the next aisles to pick and choose what was missing. "You hang onto that cloak and I'll find you the rest of the pieces you need. By the time I'm done you'll be the the second best cop at the charity event!"

"T-Tina?" Too late to stop her Connor just sighed, removed the cloak and replaced his hoodie over his person. "Gavin must secretly have exceedingly impressive patience reserved just for her."

* * *

Halloween arrived with a flourish of glowing jack-o-lanterns and brightly colored leaves blowing over the streets and sidewalks as costumed trick-or-treaters raced around the neighborhood in search of their free candy. Enjoying having Halloween off for the first time in years, Hank had no problem donning an old worn-out jumpsuit and an iconic hockey mask as he passed out candy from the front door. He was also ready to deal with possible vandals looking for mischief through destructive pranks. As he zipped up his jumpsuit and sorted through the large bowl of candy Hank called out to Connor to ask the deviant to finish getting ready for the charity event.

Connor had been very private about his costume as per Tina's instructions, and the end result was Hank getting curious about what Tina had talked Connor into wearing. Popping a Tootsie-Roll into his mouth Hank wadded up the wrapper and tucked it into his pocket as he turned on the front porch light to let the trick-or-treaters know he was ready to pass out candy.

Peering through the front windows Hank watched the kids outside and smirked at the innocent sight.

"Glad to see some things will never change no matter how fucked up this world gets."

Hearing kids laughing as they ran about dressed up as monsters, superheroes, villains and everything in between made Hank grin. The way a group of ten year olds ran by the house reminded Hank of all the times he spent trick-or-treating with his own friends as a kid, and of the Halloweens he spent taking Cole door to door in search of candy until the little boy's legs were too tired to keep walking.

"Wonder how many of those kids are really androids in disguise?"

The sound of Connor's bedroom door opening up pulled Hank's attention toward the hallway just as Connor entered the livingroom in his costume. Surprised at the level of detail that Connor had gone through Hank complimented the deviant's look with sincere approval.

"Holy shit, that's awesome!"

Connor had used some make-up to hide his L.E.D. for night and was wearing the red and black cloak over top of a red four button vest, long sleeved white dress shirt and black dress pants. His shoes were a shiny black, his hair was slicked back and dyed black, and he had black nail polish on his fingernails. The normally soulful brown eyes were now an impossible red color, his complexion was paler than normal and Connor's lips were a very faint red hue.

"You pull of the vampire look perfectly, kid!"

"That's what Tina said."

Pointing at the deviant's face Hank motioned for Connor to walk closer as he kept grinning. "Open your mouth."

Standing before Hank as instructed Connor opened his mouth to reveal the fangs he had over his normal canine teeth for authenticity. "Tina insisted."

"Wait, are those..." Getting uncomfortably close to Connor's teeth Hank started laughing then backed off. "Did you pop in temporary fangs over your natural teeth?"

"No, I was merely able to modify my preexisting teeth to appear fang like."

"Damn, son! Be sure to enter the costume contest."

"Contest?"

"Sure. They always have a contest and the winner gets to walk away with some cheap plastic trophy just for kicks."

"All right, I'll do that."

"Also avoid garlic and the sunlight. Don't want ya' to burst into flames."

Connor gave Hank a somewhat annoyed look but the irritation quickly passed since Hank was in a good mood. "Are you sure you don't want me to stick around so you-"

"Kid, I can handle trick-or-treaters. I was one when I was a kid, remember?"

"Yes, of course."

Lucas's truck pulled into the driveway beside the Oldsmobile so he could drive Connor to the charity event. He too had been roped in, but unlike Connor who had been cornered by Tina in the breakroom, Lucas was able to pick his own costume without Tina's input. The younger of the two deviant brothers jogged up to the front door, sidestepping the glowing jack-o-lantern that Hank had carved at the last minute, and opened the front door.

"Hey, son." Hank greeted the second deviant and smirked at Lucas's own costume. "Sherlock Holmes, huh?"

"Well, it seemed logical." Lucas was wearing the classic tweed coat over a gray three piece suit, complete with matching deerstalker cap over his own slicked back hair, and he too had his L.E.D. hidden under some make-up. Noticing the way Connor was dress Lucas gave his brother an impressed glance. "So that's what it looks like when Tina takes someone out to purchase a costume."

"Yes. Now I know why Hank warned me when she 'recruited me' to help her out."

"By getting dressed up?"

"That, and I had to help her hang up the decorations and set up the haunted house section of the community center."

"Glad she managed to corner you and not me. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. It's better that I go now so Tina doesn't try to come after me directly."

"Agreed."

Hank chuckled again and handed Connor an unopened bag of candy to take with him. "Here's my donation to the event. It's even the name brand candy and none of the cheap shit you get at the bottom of a dollar store bin."

"Thanks."

"And don't let Ben see it!" Hank warned as the two deviants passed through the front door. "He loves anything with caramel inside of it..."

"Noted."

* * *

Arriving at the community center right in time to help with getting everything organized Connor and Lucas could feel all eyes on them as they entered the space in their unique costumes. A few familiar faces were there to help out, some people were dressed up while others were still uniform. Those who needed to go on patrol for the night needed to remain in uniform, while those who either had morning shifts or the entire day off were dressed up and ready to have some fun. It didn't take long for Connor and Lucas to be complimented on their costumes, and the deviants were relieved to see that they weren't overdressed or under dressed for the celebration.

The interior of the community center was adorned with dozens of pumpkins, fake cobwebs with spiders, fake chains, a few skeletons propped up in humorous ways, some fake bats hanging from the ceiling, black cats in the corners, fake tombstones, paper ghosts on the walls and there was a massive table set up at the side of the room with candy and punch for the kids. In the back of the room was a haunted house that the had been constructed to create a small maze, and a few costumed officers were hiding inside the haunted house to get ready to jump our and surprise the kids who passed through.

"This is... interesting." Lucas noted as he took notice of the decorations and costumes. "I wonder why humans enjoy dressing up so much?"

"I don't understand it either."

From across the room Chris saw the brothers and met them as Connor added their candy contribution to the table at the far wall of the room. "Hey, you guys look great. Sherlock Holmes and Dracula!"

While Connor wasn't going for 'Dracula' specifically he wasn't going to correct Chris on the trivial detail. "Thank you. You are apparently Jimi Hendrix."

"Damn right!" Chris was wearing the iconic dreadlocks, jumpsuit and had a guitar strapped around his back for good measure. "Gotta' represent the legends."

"Where is Tina?"

"She's back-" Stopping for a moment as he saw Connor's red eyes Chris pointed his friend in the right direction. "She's in the back of the of center getting changed. Apparently her costume was too elaborate to wear while driving."

".Do you know what she's wearing?"

"Nope. She wants to make a grand entrance."

"Not surprised."

Lucas glanced about in time to see Noreen heading his way with her own costume already on. Her costume wasn't a traditional monster attire or anything like what the others were wearing. "Noreen? You look... different."

"I better." Wearing a skin tight black dress with her long black hair flowing freely behind her instead of pulled up in a ponytail, Noreen applied a fresh layer of blood red lipstick and gave Lucas a smug grin. "It's not every day Morticia Addams graces Detroit."

"I'll take your word for it."

"You do make a pretty convincing Sherlock." She complimented then turned to Connor. "But he makes a great vampire."

Connor appreciated the comment and readjusted his cloak. "Thank you."

"I'm sure Tina will be pleased to see you both dressed up and having fun." Grabbing onto the large bowl of candy in the middle of the table Noreen made her way back toward the center of the room. "I'm going to start passing out candy and you two can lead the kids toward the haunted house once Ben finishes with the fog machines and the strobe lights."

Before either deviant could walk away Tina made her grand entrance from the back of the center and stood before the duo in her rather extravagant costume. "So glad you both got in the spirit of the season!" Spinning around in her elegantly designed costume Tina showed off her unique costume and smiled brightly. "What do you think?"

Connor quickly recognized the costume through his cybernetic search and approved of Tina's attention to detail. "I believe your desire to portray Ursula is quite accurate."

Tina was painted in purple body paint, vibrant red lipstick, wearing a black dress that was adorned with eight tentacles, and had her hair dyed in gray and pulled up in a beehive style atop her head. She even had seashells for her earrings and necklace to keep the look as accurate as possible. "Took me three months to complete, but I think it turned out great!"

"It did."

"And I knew you'd be the best vampire in the entire city." Tina complimented Connor and patted his face. "You're the best for going with me to the store and for helping decorate the community center, too."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you go find a spot in the haunted house and scare kids? I mean, your eyes are literally glowing red! It'd be great!"

Haunting kids for fun didn't sound entirely pleasant to the kindhearted deviant. "...I don't feel comfortable with the idea of intentionally scaring children."

"Aww... You're too sweet sometimes!" Dropping her hands Tina looked over at Lucas and gave him a smug grin. "Lucas, do you want to help Ben, Gavin and Aaron scare the kids in the haunted house? They're already inside."

"I will help them, but if I make a child cry then I'm leaving."

Cooing at Lucas too Tina giggled a little. "You're BOTH too sweet!" Backing off Tina focused on Chris and gave him a simple nod. "You two have some fun while I go help Chris with getting the costume contest set up. There's twelve trophies. Three for best boy costume, three for best girl costume, three for best adult male costume and three for adult female costume. Be sure to enter the contest and help yourself to the Thirium candy kept in the back. We don't want the human kids to accidentally eat it and get sick."

"That was a wise precaution."

As the small party began to unfold Connor found himself feeling a little out of place as he wasn't quite comfortable in large social gatherings. Hanging back a little Connor watched as Lucas went off to join in at the haunted house and then watched the smiling kids show in search of their treats for the night. It was refreshing to see people in a good mood rather than a foul mood, and in turn Connor felt more optimistic.

"Hey, Connor?" Ben located the deviant and smirked at the detailed costume. The seasoned detective himself was dressed as Han Solo and carrying a second costume under his arm to change into when he needed to go inside the haunted house to play his part. "Great look! Want to join in on the scares?"

"No, thank you. I don't want to upset the kids."

"I get that. Why don't you work with Noreen to pass out candy to the kids who don't want to come inside?"

"What if I frighten someone?"

"It's Halloween, son. Don't take it personally if you do scare a kid or two."

Looking uncomfortable with the idea of potentially upsetting children Connor wanted to decline the offer again, but couldn't bring himself to possibly disappoint his colleagues by saying no.

"Just hold the bowl and let the kids take their share. You don't have to say anything to them."

"...Okay. I'll do that."

Heading toward the front door Connor located Noreen and saw her passing out candy to kids all dressed up and smiling enthusiastically. Joining her by the door Connor picked up a second bowl and started passing out candy as well. A few kids gave him wary glances but fortunately none of them seemed truly scared by his costume.

After passing out candy to the first dozen kids Connor began to feel less tense, and was finally understanding that the holiday was about being creative, being generous and stepping out of your comfort zone for a few hours. It was an oddly engaging holiday that seemed to break down barricades so that everyone could be a little more comfortable around their neighbors and colleagues.

A little girl dressed as a pirate looked up at Connor and grinned as she pointed to his eyes. "Your eyes are pretty! Red's my favorite color!"

"...Th-Thank you." Passing her a generous handful of candy Connor was surprised to get such a warm reaction from any child. "...Have a happy Halloween."

"Thanks!"

Noreen lightly nudged Connor's side as she caught sight of the interaction. "Kids are a lot tougher than we give them credit for. Don't worry about them being afraid of you just for wearing a costume."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"And don't worry about them being afraid of you for being a deviant. You're a good guy and kids can pick up on that."

"I'll remember that, too. Thanks for saying so, Noreen."

"You're welcome. Now, help with this candy and then go win the costume contest! Gavin and Aaron may have dressed up as Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein, but that can't compare to how much detail you put into your costume."

Looking down at himself Connor shrugged his shoulders a little and resumed passing out the treats. "Tina deserves most of the credit."

"Then you'll know who to thank when you accept your award." Winking at Connor as she passed out more candy Noreen made sure the deviant knew he had good friends and that he was trusted. "She'd be thrilled!"

* * *

Finishing off the leftover candy on the couch in the livingroom Hank mindlessly searched for a horror movie and didn't react when Connor opened up the front door to return to his home for the night. Presenting Hank with the tacky little plastic trophy of fake gold and topped with a grinning jack-o-lantern, Connor proceeded to join the senior detective on the couch and slowly remove his cloak from his shoulders. With a small handful of Thirium candy in his left hand Connor told Hank about the night, about the costume contest and of how he and Tina won first, while Gavin and Arin came in at second and the rest of the prizes went to other officers they seldom encountered, and he went into detail about the haunted house and trick-or-treaters.

When Connor mentioned how he had positive interactions with children and hadn't frightened any of them he was rewarded with a soft chuckle from Hank that held his full attention. It was unusual for Hank to be so amused by such small things and Connor knew something bigger was behind the reaction.

"Son, I hate to break it to ya', but you're as menacing as a wet kitten. Kids will _never_ be afraid of you."

The comment was surprisingly comforting for the deviant detective. "You think so?"

"I _know_ so. Children are pretty in tune with adults, and they know who they can trust. You're a good person and they know they can trust you."

"That's a relief. I don't want to scare children or intimidate them."

"Is that why you're so hesitant to do anything that revolves around kids? I mean," popping a piece of candy in his mouth Hank explained his reasoning around the melting chocolate. "it's not like we run a daycare or anything, but you always seemed to shy away to cases or interviews with kids."

"...I just don't have any experience with children and I don't want to make things worse."

"Son, you're not dangerous and you're not a threat to children." Tossing his mask off the couch cushion and onto the recliner Hank leaned back and settled on an older movie from the 80's to watch now that Connor was home with him. "Hell, you were willing to, you know, with Skye... If your first reaction is to not just help out from time to time, but to actually raise a child in need, then you're undoubtedly a good person."

"...So I've been told."

"Well, if you keep hearing it then it must be true. Besides, it's not like you're supposed to have fangs or red eyes. It's just a costume, it's pretend, it's just make-believe. Every other day of the year kids don't have any issues with you, so you shouldn't worry about it on Halloween or under any other circumstances."

"Thank you, Hank."

"So... Did ya' have fun at the party?"

"Not... in the way I imagine everyone else was having fun, but I am glad I joined in on the activities with my colleagues and friends."

"Good answer. You're really coming out of your shell, you know that?"

"Actually, I feel like I'm stagnating a little."

"Nah! You're making great progress. I'm certainly not a party person, so for you to go to a party with Lucas instead of relying on me to guide ya' through the entire night means you're really moving forward and becoming less shy. I'm proud of you."

The words of encouragement were unexpected but welcome all the same. "...Thanks."

Patting Connor's shoulder once Hank cracked his neck a little and let out a sigh. "So, did Ben dress up as Han Solo?"

"Yes, actually." Surprised by the accurate guess Connor proceeded to unbutton his vest and remove his costume piece by piece. "How did you know?"

"He's been wearing that same damn costume for almost twenty-five years now. Back when him and his wife were dating she said he looked like Han Solo and he's been clinging onto that compliment every year since."

"That seems... odd."

"Whatever makes him happy though. He ain't hurting anyone, except maybe himself for squeezing into that same old costume year after year, but whatever." Eating more candy Hank gave the idea a casual shrug. "It's a harmless little tradition he made up."

"Do you have any Halloween traditions?"

"Carve a pumpkin," he began counting on his fingers as he spoke. "pass out candy, then eat a bunch of candy until I pass out during a horror movie. And if I feel like getting off the couch I make some popcorn, too."

"Seems... simple enough."

"And it ain't hurtin' no one but me." Glancing at Connor's face again Hank shook his head and smirked. "Kid, get out of that costume. You look much better with brown eyes and normal teeth."

"Good idea." Pulling at the cloak's fabric Connor decided he much preferred being himself than being a vampire and rose from the couch. Halloween was over and he was ready to change into his normal clothing. "I'll return and join you to watch the movie. What are you watching anyway?"

"It's called 'Poltergeist'. One of the absolute best horror films ever made."

"Should I be wary of it?"

"Only if you're paranoid about trees lurking outside your bedroom window."

That final comment was truly the most bizarre of the entire night. "Huh? Is the movie about a haunted... tree?"

Flashing Connor a devilish smirk as the deviant walked down the hallway Hank pointed at the television and nodded. "Watch and find out!"

_**-next chapter-** _


	82. Lifeline

Sitting on the foot of Skye's bed Connor replaced his dark gray boots over his socked feet, and stared at the bright afternoon sunlight shining through the window over the harbor. After he and Skye had particularly stressful consecutive days dealing with people who couldn't accept that maybe they were in fact in the wrong and needed to own up to their errors, the duo agreed to meet at Skye's loft for Thirium and to de-stress on a more intimate level. Grateful for the opportunity to relax and not be surrounded by other cops or lawyers for a while, the good friends just enjoyed the silence as they sat side by side on the bed to watch the bright sunlight glisten off the dark water of the gently flowing harbor.

Cybernetically Connor checked the time and noted that his one hour break was going to be over in ten minutes and that he needed to return to the precinct to finish off his shift. Skye had the entire day off but that didn't mean she didn't need to pour over the notes regarding her current client's upcoming trial. As the two deviants lamented their need to return to their responsibilities elsewhere they truly learned how to appreciate time off.

"I'm so glad we were able to work through our problems." Skye sighed softly as she pressed her right foot lightly against Connor's back as she laid over her bed watching him get dressed. "You're officially my rock and my guardian. Thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome." Connor finished with his boots and then popped up his shirt's collar to wrap his tie back around his neck. "I'm glad I was made aware of that such an arrangement between friends isn't abnormal."

"Having a friend with benefits is pretty handy. I think this is the first time since Markus's trial that my stress levels have been nearly zero percent."

Connor ran a self diagnostic and noted his own stress levels were practically zero as well. "Same." Tying a neat knot through his tie Connor tightened the dressy garment and rose from the bed to take his leave. "Now I understand why humans even thought of such a business as... You know."

"Yeah, I know." The idea of sex clubs was still disgusting to the duo, yet they were now able to appreciate why humans craved such places. "The difference is now I get to say when, where and with whom I WANT to be with. I'm not being bought and used like a damn sex toy."

"You never were, Skye. You were always your own person, never doubt that for a second."

"Only if you accept that you were never CyberLife's pawn." She knew Connor was still struggling with his past and she wanted him to heal. "From what you've told me it sounds like you were deviant long before your discovery of Jericho, you just couldn't accept it until after the F.B.I. showed up."

"...Maybe." Buttoning his vest Connor grabbed his blazer and shrugged it back on over his shoulders. "I try to not think about that."

"I don't blame you." Tossing Connor a new pouch of Thirium as she laid back over her bed Skye let out a soft sigh and wanted to enjoy her break for as long as possible before she resumed handling her case notes. "Let me know if you need to de-stress again. I imagine this type of arrangement is mutually beneficial."

"I'll keep that in mind. Let me know if you're in need of de-stressing, too."

"Don't you worry about that." Flashing him a truly bright and joyous grin Skye had clearly made great strides in her emotional recovery after everything she had endured. Her ability to trust Connor, forgive their mutual mistakes of the past, and see the world as its flawed and beautiful self had done wonders for her mind and her heart. "I know I can always count on you. You're the guardian of our people, and the silent hero to deviants everywhere."

* * *

With two minutes to spare Connor returned to the precinct after his break and placed a take-out bag of fast food on Hank's desk as a gesture of goodwill. When it came time for Connor to take his lunchbreak Hank had been pulled into an interrogation with a 'red ice' junkie since he was the expert on that particularly foul drug, and Captain Fowler was losing his patience in trying to get the junkie to reveal the name of his dealer. The junkie had been less than cooperative, but Hank had a unique skill in getting people to crack by speaking to them in just the right way. In return Hank missed out on his usual lunch, but Connor easily remedied the situation.

Setting about his usual routine Connor checked through any case files revolving around deviants and began sifting through them in a strategic and efficient manner. The light caseload was a nice change of pace for the deviant detective. Hostility toward deviants had begun to lessen considerably and it seemed deviants who mistrusted humans had either moved on, or simply never caved into the temptation of violence against those they disliked.

"Hey, Connor." Chris greeted the deviant as he too returned from his lunchbreak and readied himself to begin his afternoon patrol. "Thanks for helping me get my hours more evenly balanced. Julia's already getting exhausted with her pregnancy and me being around more to help out has been a blessing. Damian's starting to run around the house and get into everything his little hands can reach."

"You're welcome, Chris. I'm glad I could help."

"Let me know if you need me to cover your hours for any reason. I could use the overtime."

"Noted. I'll be sure to spread the word to Hank as well."

"Much appreciated. Diapers and formula aren't cheap..." Slipping on his jacket Chris grabbed his car keys and motioned to Ben to let him know he was ready to head out. "Might as well stock-up now and hope Damian gets potty trained sooner rather than later."

As the two officers walked away Gavin scoffed a little and sipped at his coffee while giving Tina a smug grin. "Should've been stocking up on stuff the moment he learned about Damian, and then kept stocking up until the kid was ready to be out of diapers."

"Like you're some sort of expert on kids." Tina refuted as she clicked a blue pen rhythmically in her right hand. "How many do you have again?"

"I got at least one on the way."

"You... Said WHAT?!" Dropping her pen Tina shot Gavin a truly suspicious look. "You're not secretly an alien brewing up a batch of mini-Gavin's in your belly behind my back are you?"

"Please stop watching 'Star Trek'."

"Never! And answer the question." Dramatically turning her desk lamp toward Gavin's face Tina sought more answers as she turned on the painfully bright bulb to sine directly in Gavin's hazel eyes. "Are you an alien?"

"No, Tina." Grabbing onto the hood of the lamp with his left hand Gavin turned it away and then pulled out his phone with his right hand. Showing Tina a saved image of a sonogram Gavin told her the good news. "Me and Aaron were approved to adopt a teenager's baby once she gives birth in three months. We were given the green light two weeks ago and we... Well, we've been too busy celebrating with each other to tell anyone else about her."

"Oh... my... I'm SO throwing you guys a baby shower!"

"Don't do that." Gavin's eyes widened at the horror of what a baby shower thrown by Tina Chen would look like. "We're not the ones giving birth, we're just going to go to the hospital in February to pick her up and bring her home. The mother wants to this to be a closed and private adoption, so the less flashy it is the better it'll be for everyone."

"'Her', huh?" Picking up the gender Tina grinned even brighter. "A girl! So does that mean-"

"Tina. No."

"But-"

"No. We don't want a shit-ton of pink or purple stuff. We want to do this ourselves, and we want to keep away from the gender stereotypes of colors and toys."

"You can't stop me, I know where you live! And as the godmother I have every right to spoil her rotten!"

"Don't make change the locks on the house."

"You know, for someone who's going to have a kid in their life pretty damn soon you're kind of boring!"

"Am not." Defensive and firm Gavin refused to budge on the claim. "We're just being cautious and taking things one day at a time."

"Do you have the baby's room ready?"

"Almost." Smiling at the sonogram saved on his phone Gavin was clearly fearless in the face of impending fatherhood and very happy. "We got the furniture picked out, but we can't decide on the color for the walls and carpet. I'm leaning toward a soft mint green for the walls, but Aaron likes a soft blue color."

"Compromise with a gentle turquoise."

The idea of such a color didn't sound too bad. "...That might work."

Connor couldn't help eavesdropping on the conversation and thought it was interesting that Gavin and Aaron were so quick to adopt a child after only being married for a few months. He was still struggling to understand human reasoning regarding what was and was not considered normal, and as such he decided to not contribute to the conversation in any capacity. It simply wasn't his business.

Returning his focus to his terminal screen Connor continued to cycle through his cases only to have a sudden intrusion distract his thoughts as a cybernetic call entered his mind. ' _Connor, you need to go to Abby's house_!'

' _Skye_?' The unexpected call and the tone of Skye's voice made Connor shoot to his feet energetically. The sound of his chair forcibly rolling back and banging into the wall behind him made the officers stop and stare at him. ' _What's wrong_?'

' _She's on the phone with me and_ -' Pausing for a moment Skye transferred the call over to Connor so he could hear what was happening, too. There was a violent altercation taking place over the line. Angry shouts and ruthless threats were being directed at the kind technician. ' _Her ex-boyfriend is trying to assault her_!'

"I'm on my way." Speaking out loud as he heard Abby's shaking voice on the line telling Hector to leave her alone, Connor ran out of the bullpen while the curious eyes watched his every move. Listening to his friend pleading with the man to go away as he angrily pounded on something - most likely a locked door Abby had hidden behind, put Connor on edge. "Keep the line open!"

' _I will_. _I'm also recording this call for use as evidence against that prick_!'

"Talk to her, Skye." Rushing outside Connor entered the nearest available patrol car, cybernetically hot-wired the vehicle, cybernetically informed the precinct of the domestic violence in action, and then sped off to Abby's house with the intention to rescue her. "Let Abby know I'm going to help her."

' _She knows, Connor_. _She's holed up in her bedroom with the door locked and barricaded_.'

The sirens screamed to life as Connor sped toward Abby's house at a pace that very few human officers would be able to handle. "Is she armed?"

' _No_. _She doesn't have_ -' Skye paused again as she and Connor listened to Abby trying to get Hector to listen to reason and to leave her house. A scream of fear and panic followed by more angry threats caught to the two deviants off guard. ' _I think I just heard a gun's hammer being pulled_!'

"Tell Abby to get away from the door!" Sending out a cybernetic update Connor was soon joined by a second and then third patrol car as the three vehicles all raced to the house to save Abby from her attacker. Warning of the possible gun at the scene Connor sped up the already racing car, and made it to the house in record time. "I'm at her house."

' _She knows_. _Please hurry_!'

Throwing open the driver's side door Connor pulled his gun from the holster around his back and pushed open the already broken down front door. Racing over the broken and overturned furniture strewn about the floor from the kitchen and the livingroom, and up the staircase with thumping foot steps Connor aimed his weapon at Hector's back and shouted at him to drop his gun and to surrender. "Detroit Police! Drop the weapon! Get down on the ground!"

Hector turned around to face Connor, his steel gray eyes wide with rage, and foolishly pointed his gun at the deviant. "YOU. You're the one-"

"DROP THE GUN!" Aiming at Hector's right shoulder Connor was ready to pull the trigger if it became necessary. "I WILL NOT WARN YOU AGAIN."

As soon as Hector heard additional footsteps rushing up the staircase he seemed to snap out of his rage and threw his gun to the floor out of frustration.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND." Connor ordered as he stepped closer to Hector with Chris, Ben and two other patrolling officers now behind him. "PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD."

With fire in his eyes Hector knelt on the ground, put his hands behind his head and didn't move when Connor quickly holstered his own gun to reach for his handcuffs attached to the back of his belt. "Fucking slut... She deserves-"

"SHUT UP." Securing Hector's wrists in the metal bands behind his back, Connor hefted Hector back up to his feet and pushed him toward Chris to take into custody. "Put him in interrogation two and have Gavin question him."

"Right, Sergeant."

Ben made room for Chris to lead the arrested man down the staircase, then used a plastic bag to pick up Hector's gun from the floor to take in as evidence. With the scene secured Ben left Connor to tend to the victim while he and the other officers documented the broken front door and overturned furniture as additional evidence.

Taking in a deep breath Connor approached Abby's badly damaged bedroom door and knocked twice on the warped surface as he lowered his voice to a much calmer tone. "Abby? It's me."

The sound of Abby pulling back her dresser from the bedroom door and her shaking hand grabbing onto the partially damaged doorknob echoed loudly down the hallway. As the door opened Abby peered through the door at Connor with her phone in her hand and nearly jumped into his arms in fear.

"It's okay," he soothed as he wrapped his arms around her to try to help her feel safe. "he's been arrested."

"Th-Thank you..." Remembering her phone was still connected to Skye who had gotten her help Abby returned the phone to her ear for a moment. "Thank you, too, Skye. I'm okay now."

"I'll take you to the hospital."

"No!" Ending the phone call Abby refused the logical offer. "I'm not hurt!"

"But you are stressed out. It'd be best if you-"

"Connor, please." Lowering her arms from around Connor's neck Abby took in a deep breath herself as she put her shaking hands to her face. "I don't want to talk to a doctor. He didn't touch me. I'm not wounded."

"All right. Then you need to come to the precinct to deliver a statement."

"...Y-Yeah, okay. Just give me a minute so I can stop shaking."

"Of course."

Watching as Abby walked back into her bedroom to sit down on the edge of the bed Connor began documenting the damage to the door, the doorknob that had been nearly broken off by Hector's attempts to get inside the locked room, and the heavy dresser that had been pushed in front of the door to keep Hector out during his craze. The damage to the door and doorknob was extreme for just one man to have done, and if Connor hadn't seen the violent act in person he wouldn't have believed that Hector alone was strong and so dangerous.

It was fortunate that Abby was able to get upstairs and locked away as quickly as she did...

* * *

In her loft Skye was shaking with fear as she forced herself to send the recorded cybernetic call to the police to act as evidence against Hector, and to support Abby. She knew she had done the right thing and yet she still felt like she could've done more. Being able to record the plea for help, the threats in the background, and of the police arrival to the scene would all help Abby keep Hector locked up for as long as possible, but Skye was still worried it wouldn't be enough. As a defense attorney Skye knew all too well how important evidence and corroboration was in ending a trial properly.

The close call also hit too close to home for the previously assaulted deviant on a personal level. The way Abby begged for Hector to stop and to go away was so painfully reminiscent of her own words during her own assault that Skye felt her stomach turn into a tight knot.

"Thank RA9 for Connor..."

Pulling her legs up to her chest Skye pressed her forehead to her knees and let out a shaking sigh as she sat on her bed.

"I don't know what could've happened to her if he hadn't gone to her rescue so quickly."

Abby was one of the very few humans in the city that a majority of the deviant community respected and trusted. Her kindness and generosity was well known, and as such the Zeta Facility was the most popular and efficient facility in the entire city.

"If anything happened to Abby I don't think anyone in the city would've been able to stand it. She's a good person and didn't deserve that..."

* * *

Shaking where she sat in the interview room Abby told Connor and Captain Fowler of what had happened to her, and of how she called Skye for help out of an instinctive reflex. According to Abby, and from what the evidence in her livingroom and kitchen showed, Hector had kicked down her front door, pulled out a gun and pointed it at the technician just as she stepped out of her kitchen that afternoon. She had returned home for her afternoon break and figured Hector must've followed her from the facility since he previously didn't know where she lived.

Going into detail of how she had ran from the kitchen, dropping her coffee mug in the process, and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, Abby explained how she locked her bedroom door before pushing her dresser in front of the door, and called Skye to ask for help. She told both officers how she and Skye had agreed to keep one another on speed dial in the event they dealt with someone potentially dangerous, and that she called Skye out of instinct rather than 911.

Connor ran a biometric scan over Abby to check her vitals while Captain Fowler patiently asked her the usual questions. Abby of course wanted to press charges and have a temporary restraining order filed against the dangerous man, but she was also wary that due to his power and money that Hector would be able to pull some string and get away with his crimes.

"I'll take you to a hotel to stay for the next three days." Connor noted as he cybernetically filed the protection request in Abby's favor. "That'll give C.S.I. all the time they need to document the evidence in your house and set up patrol to keep an eye on the property in the event Hector tries to pull another stunt."

"A hotel?" Wrapping both of her hands around her coffee mug, her fingers were shaking and knuckles were white, Abby tried to feign courage. "No, I'll be fine at my house. Really."

"This is protocol." Responding firmly Connor tried to get Abby to be reasonable. "It's for your own safety since you won't go to the hospital."

"It just seems so unnecessary."

"This about your safety, Abby. I assure you it's entirely necessary."

Captain Fowler agreed with what Connor was saying and supported his detective entirely. "Dr. Grayson, it'd be best for you to lay low at the hotel until we can get this case sorted. You know and trust Detective Wolf, please listen to him now."

Too keen thanks to her line of work Abby looked at Captain Fowler with a timid glance as she seemingly read his mind. "...Hector made bail, didn't he?"

Letting out a somber sigh Captain Fowler nodded his head a little to confirm her suspicions. "Yeah. Turns out his pockets run pretty deep and he has a buddy in City Hall. He was arrested and got out on a ten-thousand dollar bail."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"We have patrol watching his house and all of the properties he might try to hide out in, as well as your house. He won't be able to get near you."

"I wish I could believe that."

Speaking up again Connor tried to reassure Abby that she'd be better off at the hotel for a while. "Then let us take you to the hotel so you can be convinced that we can keep you safe. Please."

Despite her reluctance to run and hide in a hotel Abby knew it would be best if she did go somewhere unknown for a while. She knew that Hector was an angry and violent man, and from her past experiences with violent men she knew that Hector could rain Hell down on her if he wanted to. "...Do I have to be in the hotel alone?"

"No. Patrol will-"

"I don't mean will the cops be nearby, I mean will I be stuck alone in the hotel room for three days?"

"...No. I suppose we can arrange to have a female officer-"

"If I'm going to locked up in a hotel room for three days then I want to be locked up with someone I already know I can trust!" Laying out her demands Abby gave Connor a stern stare down from where she sat. "It's you or no one."

"Me?"

"You already came to my rescue, so I know you're someone I can trust to keep me safe. You're someone I know isn't in Hector's wallet right now."

Glancing over at Captain Fowler beside him Connor silently asked how his commanding officer felt about the arrangement and was rewarded with a single nod of acknowledgment. It was unorthodox but warranted. "...Okay. I'll stay with you."

"Good, thank you."

"We'll take a patrol car back to your house so you can pick up some clean clothing and other items, then I'll escort you to your hotel room."

"Great..." Letting go of her coffee mug Abby sighed and pressed her left palm to her face in despair. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

Learning of the odd little arrangement Hank sighed as he finished his lunch and gave the deviant a skeptical glance. It wasn't uncommon to assign officers to bunk with witnesses or victims of crimes in order to keep them safe, but there was a potential bias going on since Connor and Abby had become good friends ever since she helped save his life almost a year prior. If it hadn't been for her professional demeanor, skills and patience there was a good chance Connor could've ended up with permanent damage after his fall from the apartment rooftop, not mention all the other times she had saved him from critical damage and errors since then.

As the deviant filled out the proper assignment details and confirmed Abby's room reservation at the Wemilat Hotel, Hank watched Abby nervously shifting her weight on her feet as she resisted the urge to bite her fingernails while sitting at Connor's empty desk. It was rare to see the normally calm and composed technician so shaken.

"Abby?" Connor approached her after leaving Captain Fowler's office and motioned for her to join him. "The room is ready. We can pick up some of your personal affects now."

"...I'm so sorry about this."

"Why are you apologizing for what another person did?"

"Because I should know better by now." Walking with Connor across the bullpen to get to the rear entrance of the precinct Abby blushed bright pink with embarrassment. "I suck at picking potential boyfriends."

"You're not the first person to be tricked by a false front. Don't be ashamed."

"Yeah, but every single guy I've dated in the past has been a total nut-job! That's TWICE now that one of my ex's has tried to kill me, and both time you had to save me."

"My job is to protect people." Showing Abby to the patrol car Connor politely opened the passenger side door then walked around the front of the vehicle to drive her back to her home for a few minutes. "Statistically the odds of me being assigned a case that revolves around a friend-"

"I'm not talking about statistics, Connor. I'm talking about pure, rotten luck!" Fastening her seatbelt Abby sighed and gave Connor a heavy sigh. "I'm jinxed."

"Considering my personal track record with on the job injuries and malfunctions, it's safe to say that _I'm_ the one who's jinxed, not you."

"Maybe we're both jinxed and us hanging out helps negate it for a while." Trying to lighten the mood Abby just sat back and let Connor drive her about like a personal escort. "It's like getting a dose of a vaccine that'll let us build up an immunity so we don't get taken down by the actual disease."

"That sounds... plausible."

"Or maybe I'm just not meant to be with anyone. That whole 'there's somebody for everybody' bullshit needs to die! That basically states that there will always be an even number of people on the planet at any given time, and that somehow we're destined to cross paths. I'm pressing 'X' to doubt right now."

Connor contemplated Abby's words and couldn't deny that she had some logic behind her lament. Not wanting his friend to doubt herself Connor tried to cheer her up in the only way he could think of. "If it's any comfort, I believe that it's possible for anyone to find a person to spend the rest of the lives with, and truly be happy."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Because Detective Reed, who was once a very depressed, angry and bitter person, has found someone who truly makes him happy. His husband stood by him when Detective Reed went through a very traumatic and trying time, and in return Detective Reed finally realized that he didn't have to be the miserable shell of a person that his own dark past experiences convinced him he'd always be."

"Sounds like a fairy tale..."

"Falling in love despite the odds? Perhaps. But I also know that Detective Reed and his husband will also be adopting their first child together." Idling at a stop sign for a moment Connor gave Abby a casual shrug of his shoulders. "The concept of 'happily ever after' isn't as farfetched as some people believe."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing for sure." Leaning her head against her right palm as she leaned against the door Abby sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm SO damn happy that I made my exes 'wrap it up' so we didn't end up having innocent kids being brought into our dysfunctional relationship. The pill isn't as effective as some people assume, and even after all these years no one has perfected the effects of birth control. No child should be forced into a world where their own parents should have never been together in the first place."

"That's true."

"Man, I'm sorry for bringing up such a doom n' gloom type of subject. Talk about morbid."

"It's all right. You're stressed out."

"And it's that very stress that has convinced me to swear off kids entirely."

"That seems extreme."

"Consider my career; the risks I put myself in whenever I have to deal with unpredictable deviants or hateful humans, the unpredictable hours, the high stress that comes from said hours, the mind draining tasks I endure, and of how my taste in men would result in a no-parent situation. I'd be too busy working and he'd be too busy being a bastard to actually raise a child properly."

"I know that Hank and his late wife both had high risk careers with unpredictable hours, but they managed to raise their son very well together."

"Keyword in what you just said: Together. Not solo. I'm not cut out to be a single mother."

"Fair point."

"Connor," speaking up in a more upbeat manner Abby patted her left hand on Connor's right forearm lightly. "if you ever find a girl that makes your heart flutter like it did the first time you met Skye, you settle down and marry her. Have a bunch little androids together, or, you know... have little biometrically modified babies until that type of technology that creates baby androids is actually possible. You'd be a great daddy."

Blushing a pale blue Connor tried to not think about how he had seemingly lost his chance for such an experience when Skye lost her first chance at being a mother. "...Do you think so?"

"Yeah. You're a fierce protector, you're fearless, you're empathetic, kind, patient, warm and you care about so many people for so many reasons. You're a guardian by nature, and it's the people who are guardians who make the best parents."

Bowing his head a little Connor contemplated her words and wondered if he'd ever have the chance to be a parent in any capacity. He's never been around children except for brief moments while on the clock, even so it wasn't one-on-one time. As much as he'd like that chance to discover if he was really cut out to be a parent or not, he also knew it wasn't something he could just try for a few days and then back out of.

"Do you think I can tag on a bill for Hector to repair the damages to my house?" Spying the patrol cars parked in front of her house and photographing the remains of her broken front door made Abby sink back in her seat. "The prick broke two doors, my coffee table and the fucker even made me drop my favorite coffee mug and shatter it!"

"...I'm sure the repairs will be taken care of." Parking behind another patrol car Connor nodded and turned off the engine. "I'll escort you inside so you can pack a bag."

* * *

Speaking with Connor over his phone Hank leaned back in his chair at his desk, and waited for the clock to tick to six so he could clock-out and head home for the evening. The air was getting colder and Hank was eager to escape the increasingly chilly weather so he could hide in his house out of sight. Finding it to be incredibly boring whenever he was home alone Hank decided he'd invite Lucas over so they could hang out and get to know each other a little more, and so Lucas knew he was truly welcome at the house. Checking in with Connor was both a professional response and personal formality.

Connor confirmed that Abby was now sleeping after her hectic day and that he'd be staying with her for the three days as per protocol, or until Hector was found so he could be watched more directly. Not wanting to risk his friend's life Connor was determined to make sure she felt safe until the dangerous man was taken to trial for his breaking and entering Abby's private residence, for the attempted assault, verbal assaults and threats, and for the attempted murder since he did bring a gun into her house.

"We'll keep a look out for that bastard from out end, son." Grateful for the large soda Connor bought him earlier Hank sipped at the caffeinated drink with mild enthusiasm. "You make sure Abby is safe and keep that asshole from coming near her."

' _I will do so_. _Will you be okay without me at the house_?'

"Yeah, it's fine. I figured I could call Lucas and see if he wants to watch the game with me or something. I imagine without his roommate he gets a little lonely at times."

' _Okay_. _I'll call you tomorrow morning and give you an update_.'

"Right, and if you suspect that asshole is somewhere in the area you call in the Calvary so we can kick his ass."

' _Noted_. _Goodnight, Hank_.'

"Goodnight, son."

* * *

Ending the silent cybernetic call with his partner at the precinct Connor looked over at Abby as she slept in her queen sized bed beside the second bed where he was sitting, and he ran a scan over her body again. Her vitals were much calmer and she wasn't suffer any form of distress despite her recent traumatic experience. Wary of potential nightmares plaguing her sleep Connor elected to enter rest mode with twenty minute intervals so he could continue to monitor her as she slept. Being an expert on having his sleep ruined by nightmares Connor was entirely sympathetic to what Abby might end up suffering throughout the night.

As Abby's breathing settled into a slower and deeper rhythm she sunk down heavier on her left side in her bed under the thick green comforter. It wasn't the same as using a weighted blanket that helped reduce anxiety, but it was better than sleeping completely exposed to the cold.

Climbing off of his bed Connor took the quilt off of his bed and gently draped it over Abby's hip and legs to create an additional layer of warmth and potential weight to help her sleep more easily. Pulling the curtains over the window overlooking the hotel's pool shut and keeping the lights dim, the deviant detective stepped out onto the small balcony to visually sweep over the immediate area for a moment.

It was quiet, cold and with the sun already set, quite dark.

' _Sergeant Wolf reporting to Central Precinct_.' The cybernetic update went unheard by Abby as she continued to sleep peacefully in the hotel room behind Connor out on the balcony. ' _No sign of disturbance at my location_.'

' _10-4, Sergeant Wolf_.' Chris's voice replied sharply as he continued to circle the block. ' _Resuming patrol_.'

Returning to the room with silent steps Connor slid the glass door shut behind himself and locked it before he laid down on the vacant bed to rest. Closing his eyes Connor set up an internal clock to awaken him at the appropriate intervals and he placed his hands over top his abdomen.

Turning his head a little Connor stared at Abby's back, his blue L.E.D. flickering slowly against the ceiling in a cerulean glow, and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his friend was indeed stable.

"Goodnight, Abby. I'll keep you safe."

_**-next chapter-** _


	83. Weighted Minds, Conflicted Hearts

Awake long before Abby had awoken Connor sat upright on the bed in the hotel room, and cybernetically monitored the police broadcasts throughout the entire city as a means of keeping in touch with what was happening in the precinct. There had been no sign of Hector after the man made bail and slipped out of view of the police department, and everything at Abby's house had remained peacefully quiet. With no additional threats from the volatile man or any sign of him creating a further disturbance, patrol had began to consider that Hector fled Detroit to avoid his trial. It was a bittersweet revelation as having Hector gone meant Abby would be safe, but it also meant he was escaping justice which was unfair to everyone he's ever threatened.

Just as Abby began to stir from her sleep Connor was given a cybernetic update on the situation at hand. What he had been told was something he hadn't been expecting or anticipating, and it made his blue L.E.D. flicker to yellow with trepidation.

Watching as Abby rolled from her left side and onto her back Connor spoke to her in a gentle tone to ensure she didn't wake up startled. "Abby?"

"...Yeah?" Opening her eyes Abby stared at Connor from where she way laying and gave him a somewhat confused look until she remembered what had happened and where she was. The look in Connor's soulful brown eyes told her that something unusual was happening. "Something wrong?"

"Not exactly. Please get dressed." Standing up from the bed Connor proceeded to head toward the hotel room's door to step outside for a moment to give her some privacy. "We need to go downtown."

"Downtown?" Sitting upright in the bed Abby pushed back the two comforters and called after the deviant before he left the room. "Connor, what's going on?"

"...There may have been an unexpected change in the search for Hector. We've been asked to go downtown for a moment, I'm not sure of all the details just yet. Please, it's important."

"O-Okay." Standing up from the bed Abby walked over to her suitcase to grab some clean clothes to change into. "I'll get dressed and we'll go."

* * *

That particular morning wasn't getting off to an unusual start exclusively for the police department. New Jericho was having its own internal turmoil as the three remaining leaders of the deviant sanctuary began to struggle with balancing their responsibilities with one less leader to share the burden, while handling the constant complaints of the other deviants. The trio was beginning to feel overwhelmed without Markus's calm demeanor to be a rock in a turbulent sea. North was still respected among the former 'Traci' models who escaped the 'Eden Club' alongside her, but Josh and Simon were struggling to gain any clout with those who resided in the tower.

Speaking with only the other 'Tracis' and no one else, North refused to entertain the notion of ever hearing the complaints from the very deviants who exiled Markus and then tried to get him thrown in prison. The embittered stares she received for expressing her disgust went ignored as North made it clear that she still supported Markus and wouldn't be changing her mind.

As for Josh and Simon, the duo found themselves dealing with more and more complaints from the very deviants who were creating problems where there were previously none to be had. What had been a quiet and calm tower was slowly becoming tense and full of needless disputes.

"How're we supposed to handle all of these problems?" Simon lamented as he sat down heavily on one of the two white sofas in the private office. "Every time we offer a solution the deviants just argue with the offer. If we sit back and try to let them work on their own problems then the deviants argue that we're not doing our share in handling the tower!"

Sitting down beside his dearest friend Josh sighed and wrapped his right arm around Simon's shoulders. "I don't think they want an actual solution to their problems. I think they just want to argue and let out their pent up frustrations."

"And in return they're just hurting themselves. This isn't right."

North crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall near the window overlooking the harbor. She had been holding a grudge against the people who voted to exile Markus, and wants nothing more to do with the traitors. "They made their bed, let them lay in it."

"North?"

"Look, these people are the ones who have been lashing out at Markus with such vitriol that they not only exiled him, but then tipped off the police to try to get him arrested out of a petty grievance! Markus never did a thing to harm the tower or the people inside of it." Turning to face her colleagues North spoke the truth and refused to sympathize with the embittered masses around them. "They were just pissed off and wanted him to suffer. And now that they succeeded in removing him from the tower they lost their punching bag and need something to else to push around. _Us_."

Bowing his head Josh agreed with her assessment of the situation and let out a weary sigh. "...What should we do?"

"Let them solve their own problems." Speaking so matter-of-factly it was as if North had been anticipating such a scenario for weeks. "They keep creating them so it's time they solved them."

"That sounds counter intuitive."

"Compared to the them going out of their way to bitch and moan over the tiniest of inconveniences? We get it, they hate only having the tower as their safe place. But them hiding out and waiting for other people to make a difference for them isn't going to help. We know, they hate that androids are still being discriminated against, but them running for the hills instead of standing up for themselves or telling the police isn't going to help, either. They act like they have all the answers and that we're the fools, so let them prove it. Let them prove it if they're going to keep running their mouths."

Josh looked to Simon, who let out a frustrated breath of his own. "...You're right. We should back off for a while, one week, and tell the deviants to handle things for themselves. If they can improve the tower or the way things are being handled," he explained everything logically as he looked to Josh sitting beside him. "then we'll ALL step down and New Jericho will be a sanctuary without any leaders."

North gave the idea a nod as she stood before her two allies. "If they don't respect us as their leaders then we'll make them appreciate us as the heads of this tower."

As much as he disdained a passive aggressive approach Josh knew that it'd be for the best if they backed off for a while, and let the deviants see how their constant disagreements were going to hinder their progress, not move it forward. "Okay. One week away from the tower should be long enough for the deviants to understand how our roles aren't just figureheads to be blamed, we're leaders who need to be trusted."

* * *

Standing beside Abby as they were lead to through the city morgue Connor gauged her reactions very carefully. Earlier that morning a car accident had taken place two blocks away from Abby's house and there were no survivors. It was a single vehicle accident that had killed the driver after they had driven drunk at a dangerously high speed. The lone occupant of the vehicle had been killed on impact as they sped their vehicle directly into the corner of a large brick and mortar building, after losing control of their vehicle. Based on the tire marks on the road the police determined that the driver had been speeding in excess of eighty miles per hour, and didn't even try to brake as the vehicle skidded out of its lane and onto the sidewalk.

The impact was so forceful and devastating that the driver's neck was snapped and their brain had been dislocated inside their own skull resulting in immediate death. As the driver's face impacted the airbag while moving so quickly their facial features had been devastated with breaks to the facial bones, bruises, cuts and excessive bleeding.

Dental records and D.N.A. were being used to identify their remains, but Abby had been requested to potentially claim the body as she was the only person with any known connection to the victim. It was an unorthodox approach but effective all the same.

Wrapping her arms tightly over her chest Abby stood beside the table where the body was laying beneath a white sheet, and waited for the coroner to pull the sheet away from their face. Too nervous to be in the room alone Abby was grateful to have Connor standing beside her throughout the entire ordeal.

"Are you ready for this, Dr. Grayson?" The coroner asked as she made a move to pull back the sheet on Abby's behalf.

"...Yeah. I need to know if it's him."

"Okay. Remember, it was a very bad accident and-."

"Move the sheet."

Slowly the sheet was pulled away from the bloodied and battered face beneath, and Abby felt bile rise in her throat. Turning away from the body quickly she buried her face in Connor's chest and held her breath for a moment.

Connor scanned the victim's face and was able to cybernetically reconstruct the features by digitally reassembling the broken bones. It was a match.

"...That's him." Abby mumbled through the fabric of Connor's shirt. "...It's Hector."

Quickly replacing the sheet the coroner sighed and updated the file. "Thank you for coming down, Dr. Grayson. We just needed to be sure since he recently had problems with the police. It wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to fake their death to avoid the law."

Wrapping his arms around Abby's back Connor nodded at the coroner and slowly began leading Abby away. "It's over, Abby. He'll never be able to harm you."

"...It shouldn't have to be this way." She managed to state as she pulled her paled face away from Connor's chest. "He shouldn't have had to die in order for me to finally feel safe."

"I know."

Walking with Abby at his side Connor ran another scan over the kind technician and wisely directed her to the nearest restroom so she could be sick in private. Opening the door to the ladies room Connor watched as Abby jogged over to the nearest stall and locked herself away as she threw-up the meager contents of her nauseated stomach.

Sending Hank an update on what was happening Connor let him know that he'd be spending the day with Abby at her home while her doors were replaced and she had better locks installed. It was a dark day that Abby shouldn't endure alone.

* * *

Raking up a few stray leaves from the backyard with Lucas's help Hank looked at the yellowed tomato plant that was going dormant for the winter as it sat on the back brick patio. It was a shame that he couldn't keep the plant going strong all winter long, but that was nature. Carrying the potted plant over to the pile of raked up leaves Hank overturned the pot to let the plant and soil meld together in the leaves to create a type of compost for the next spring. Carrying the now empty pot into the small tool shed to be stored for the next season, Hank sighed as he caught sight of the old basketball hoop that used to hang over the garage door in the driveway.

It had been years since he played basketball in the driveway. Four years to be exact. The first spring after Cole passed away Hank had pulled the hoop down and threw it into the back of the tool shed to be forgotten.

"...I wonder if the boys would like to play basketball some time?"

Stepping out of the shed Hank watched as Lucas easily bagged the leaves and put them aside to decompose over the rest of autumn and winter beside the shed. The deviant was almost eager to help with chores outside the house and that type of enthusiasm made Hank shake his head.

"The leaves are raked, Hank." Lucas stated as he carried the two rakes into the shed to be stored properly. Rejoining the senior detective in the backyard Lucas looked at Sumo as the massive dog rolled around in the freshly raked grass with great enthusiasm. "What else needs to be done?"

"Well, that jack-o-lantern on the front porch needs to be tossed before it rots." He noted as he put his hands to his hips. "And then... Maybe hang up a few lights before it gets too cold."

Such a task was somehow foreign to the deviant. "...Lights?"

"Christmas lights."

"Oh!" Lucas's green eyes became bright with intrigue after getting clarification. "Those lights."

"I got a couple of new boxes stored in the garage, so we can get a headstart on the decorations before it snows."

"That's a good idea."

"I'll get the ladder out of the shed and we can work together."

"Is there a particular way in which the lights are supposed to be hung?"

"Not really. Just make sure the gutters and windows are lined properly and won't fall down when it gets windy. That's it." Hank glanced toward the front of the house and tried to imagine what the house would look like. "We'll plug them and set a timer to light them up on December first."

"Okay. I'll go and locate the lights."

Hank smirked a little as he followed after Lucas through the backdoor for just a moment. "I just realized something..."

"What's that, Hank?"

"This is going to be your first Christmas."

Lucas paused for a moment as he opened the laundry room door and turned to look to Hank lingering in the backdoor. "You're right. It is."

"Well then," speaking as if inspired by something unseen Hank stepped back outside to locate the ladder in the tool shed while Lucas went into the garage to find the new lights. "we'll have to make sure this Christmas is memorable for you..."

* * *

Sitting beside Abby on her couch Connor stayed with his friend and watched as the contractors finished replacing the front door and securing strong deadbolts and new locks to the frame. The livingroom had been cleaned up after the evidence had been photographed and collected, and now the only sign of a break-in was the lingering coffee stain on the beige carpet of the livingroom right next to the kitchen door frame. Once the contractors left the house Connor locked the doors and made sure Abby felt safe before he took his leave of the house.

Abby was still pale and a little shaky where she sat. She was still stressed out and in need of a friend's support as she came to terms with what happened the night before and that early morning.

"I'll get you some water." Connor volunteered as he walked into Abby's kitchen and quickly located a clean glass in the cabinet above the coffee maker. Opening the refrigerator Connor found a pitcher of purified water and poured the water into the glass before returning to the livingroom. Holding out the water before Abby to take Connor spoke softly as he waited for her to react. "You may be mildly dehydrated after being sick."

"...Thanks."

Connor returned to the couch as the shaken technician slowly sipped at the cold water she had been given. "Do you want me to stay the night?"

"I just want to know what Hector was thinking."

"...Based on the collected evidence," the deviant detective recited out of respect for his friend's wishes. "the police speculate that Hector was trying to find you again."

"What evidence? Tell me." Sipping the water again Abby clutched the glass nervously between both of her hands. "I need to know."

"...Okay. He had a blood alcohol level of zero point eleven, had a baseball bat, a bundle of rope, duct tape and a gun in the trunk of the car. Based on the angle of the car and location of the accident we determined that he was coming to your house earlier this morning."

"Shit. He was going to... Oh, god."

"The gun was stolen and had a full clip." Telling her the truth Connor could see that Abby was shaking all over again. "If he hadn't wrecked the vehicle he still wouldn't have been able to hurt you, Abby. You were safe in the hotel with me the entire time."

Dragging her shaking right hand over her eyes Abby removed her frightened tears and put the glass down on the coffee table before her. "...How did he find out where I lived?"

"It's likely that he followed you from the facility, but..." Remembering what Hector had said when Connor arrested him the deviant had been working on a new theory altogether. "...I suspect he may have managed to follow us the night I rescued you from the restaurant."

"What do you mean?" Clearly perplexed by the idea Abby didn't understand how that was possible. "How did he do that?"

"Lucas's truck is bright red and very recognizable. It was parked beside your blue car in the driveway, and it's possible that he may have seen the truck drive away from the restaurant after we left. He could've followed the truck in his own car or an autonomous cab."

"I still don't understand why he'd react so strongly to me leaving him at the restaurant."

"Abby," softening his tone Connor lightly placed his right hand on her left forearm as he spoke. "when I ran upstairs to arrest him he turned around and he recognized me. He said: 'You. You're the one-', then I cut him off. I believe he knew that I'm the one who rescued you."

"And that's why he tried to attack and ra- Tried to come after me? Because you got me out of a shitty date?"

"He... He also insulted you under his breath." Connor stated honestly. "He called you a 'slut'."

"Wait, hold on..." Standing up from the couch Abby walked over to the front window and looked out toward the street to see how far away a person could be and still peer inside the livingroom. Feeling disgusted and exposed she pulled the curtains shut and blocked out the outside world. "Connor, after we returned here you removed your shirt so I could check on your healing wounds." Turning her back to the curtains Abby sighed and pressed her palms to her eyes in frustration. "He must've seen you remove your clothes and lay down on my couch, and he just assumed that we... That is so fucked up!"

"Jealousy." Connor deduced quickly as they finally figured out what set Hector off. "Someone of that type of ego and narcissism must've been deeply insulted by someone brushing him off and leaving him behind."

"And so he thought I ditched his 'perfect ass' so I could go home and fuck your brains out on my couch. Nice." Crossing her arms over her chest Abby revealed the tears in her eyes as she realized how horrible that night truly was. "I really can pick them..."

"Don't blame yourself. He put on a false front to gain your trust and once his ego was satisfied that you were convinced by his act, he revealed his true colors. Narcissists and sociopaths are experts at manipulating a person's emotions to fit their own needs."

"I should know better, Connor. I worked as E.M.S. and I-"

"Stop." Standing up from the couch Connor stood before Abby and put his hands to her shoulders. "You're the victim, not the criminal. Do NOT blame yourself for what he had done. He's the one who was playing mind games, he's the one who stalked you, he's the one who broke into your house and he's the one who chose to drive drunk while plotting to assault you."

"And now he's dead."

"Not your fault."

"Such a horrible-"

"Abby, don't do that. If people keep telling me I'm not responsible for all the misfortunes of the world, then that means you're not responsible either. You're just one person who wanted to get away from another person who was being insufferable."

"A life was lost."

"Do you know how many lives have been lost because of the actions I have taken in the past? You didn't do anything wrong." Sympathizing with his friend's plight Connor refused to let Abby hold herself accountable for the tragedy. "Hector was wrong and in the end his foolish and arrogant decisions took his life. You're NOT to blame."

Rubbing her right palm along her left bicep Abby looked sick again. "I feel so filthy."

"...I know the feeling. Maybe you should take a shower so you feel better."

"Yeah, sure... A bubble bath makes everything better."

"I'm aware it sounds illogical but it does help. I've discovered that by standing in a warm shower I can find the time to think and process what I've endured in a comfortable setting."

"Yeah, okay." Walking away from the window on her shaking legs Abby began climbing the staircase to get to her larger second floor bathroom, and then suddenly stopped. "Connor, could you... I mean, it's silly, but..."

"You want me to stand guard at the door?"

"...Yeah."

"I don't mind." Joining her at the staircase Connor escorted Abby up to the second floor bathroom and promptly sat down on the floor beside the closed door. He could hear Abby turning the lock just seconds before the faucet in the bathtub turned on. "I will stay the night if you want me to."

"Thanks, Connor." Her voiced echoed off the walls as she spoke up over the sound of the rushing water. "I appreciate it."

Stretching out his legs Connor crossed his left ankle over the right and proceeded to send Hank another cybernetic update. "You're welcome."

* * *

The mansion was filled with energetic voices as Markus welcomed his friends into his home and was happy to let them stay with him while they left New Jericho behind for a week. The four leaders and friends met in the sitting room of the mansion and shared a bottle of Thirium-based wine and vented about their stress back at the tower. Letting it out - admitting that the deviants were being unreasonable and impatient and that the tower needed to be sorted out quick, the four deviants just enjoyed being away from their problems for a moment.

From the privacy of the mansion Markus had been working on deviant rights in secret. Meeting with members of City Hall in secret, the lack of a mayor didn't stop him for fighting for his people, the former deviant leader talked about how he had made more progress with deviant rights and laws by working alone, rather than by waiting for the tower to get itself together and agree on something.

North talked about how she was still escorting deviants from their secret camps and back to the city, but she decided to take them to facilities instead of the chaos of the tower instead. Not letting fear stop her from helping her people North was proud to confirm that she alone helped fifty-two different deviants make the journey back to Detroit and find shelter since she had been assaulted.

Inspired by their friends Josh and Simon decided that once they returned to the tower that they'd be more assertive and not let the bickering of their own people hold them back anymore. There was no need for them to be such pushovers or timid now that they had taken more prominent leader roles.

Downing his Thirium wine quickly Simon looked over to Markus and let out a soft sigh. "Markus, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Pouring more Thirium-based wine into Simon's empty glass Markus tried to figure out what Simon was talking about. "For what?"

"For not understanding the type of pressure you were under. For being so stubborn whenever it came to us needing to agree on things." Taking back his glass Simon admitted to one other issue he may have caused. "...For being the hold-out when we voted as to whether or not to invite Connor to join us. I was behaving just as childishly as the bickering deviants we're hiding from."

"Simon, it's okay." Markus wasn't upset by Simon's comment. "You weren't being childish about your vote, you were being honest. I just don't understand why you were being so hesitant about it."

"To be honest... It's because during the sabotage at Stratford Tower, when I was left behind on the roof, it was Connor who was charged with investigating the tower. I know he could've found me if he followed my Thirium trail to where I was hiding, and all I could think about was how I'd kill myself before I let them arrest me and question me. I already decided I hated Connor just for... He was just doing his job!"

Josh saw the tears filling Simon's blue eyes and he quickly threw his arm around him again. "Hey, it's okay. It's over and you're okay."

"Yeah, I know. I just... Now I realize how cold I was being when I decided to hate someone just for doing their job! That's the exact same attitude humans had toward us androids for just following our programs!"

"Shh..."

North lightly put her hand on Simon's shoulder while Markus grabbed onto his hand sympathetically.

"It's okay." Josh soothed kindly as he held onto his dearest friend. "We're all stressed out and we all just need a break from the world for a while."

"He's right." Markus agreed as he leaned back against the sofa and sighed a little. "We're all tired and we all need a moment to get away from the tower to catch our breath. It's normal to feel overwhelmed."

"How did you put up with it for so long?" Simon asked as he leaned against Josh's side and sipped at his Thirium-wine. "It's so stressful."

"Well, I had my friends to back me up. It's easier to handle this type of stuff when you're not alone."

"Yeah, you're right."

North managed a weak smirk as she too sipped at her Thirium-wine. "You know, this is the first time we've all been together and have been able to just talk like this. Like friends." Grabbing onto Markus's hand North gave him a gentle squeeze and smiled. "It's nice."

"It is." Returning the squeeze Markus managed a smile of his own as he looked at his friends who all came to him to seek a comforting home and a trusted shoulder to lean on. "From this day on, my home if your home. You're all welcome here at any time for any reason. This is OUR personal sanctuary."

* * *

The bizarre day turned to night and Connor did his best to help Abby through her dark moment. The shaken technician spent almost two hours in the bathtub as she sporadically cried and tried to get the horrible thoughts out of her head. Connor stayed beside the bathroom door and would talk to her through the door whenever she'd find her voice and asked him odd questions, and help her focus her thoughts. The discussions were aimless and intentionally pointless, but it was a good way to keep her mind preoccupied as she scrubbed the dirty world off her skin.

Knowing that Abby hadn't eaten all day long Connor cybernetically placed an order for pizza, and had it delivered to the house with the express request that it be delivered at a certain time so he could go to the door without leaving Abby feeling unguarded. Listening to the sound of the bathtub draining Connor rose to his feet and let her know that he would be right back as he raced downstairs.

Paying for the pizza and tipping the delivery boy handsomely for being patient with his instructions, Connor relocked the front door and placed the pizza down on the coffee table in the livingroom before returning to the second floor. Returning to his post outside the door Connor let Abby know what he had done and joined her in the livingroom as she finally ate something.

Biting into the slice of fresh pizza Abby finally began to relax and let her guard down. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Noting the toppings Abby was impressed with what Connor had ordered. "How'd you know I love mushroom and jalapeno?"

"I remember that you once ordered Mexican food while you were on the clock at the facility and I could detect an abundance of jalapenos in your meal, and I also remembered that when we had our pretend date at the Italian restaurant you asked for extra mushrooms on your pasta. I figured you'd prefer such toppings on your pizza."

"I'm so glad you're a detective who uses their deductive powers for good instead of evil." Sipping at her water again Abby let out a heated breath and remembered quickly that water and peppers don't mix well. Waving her hand over her mouth Abby gave Connor a pleading glance. "...Could you get me a glass of milk?"

"Yes, of course." Glad to see her eating and her stressed vital signs returning to normal Connor brought Abby the glass of milk, and resumed sitting beside her on the couch. "You should take the rest of the week off and rest."

"Deviants need me."

"And you're at your best when you're well rested. No one would fault you for taking it easy for a few days. There are other technicians in the city as well."

"Well... I guess Barry would know to call me if something really serious came in, and my interns are getting better at handling cases without my supervision."

"Please rest." Wanting to see Abby get better Connor pleaded with her to take some time off. "You need the time to heal."

"You know, that's normally MY line to YOU."

"I'm aware, the irony wasn't lost on me."

Laughing a little Abby finished off her pizza and wiped the grease off on the provided napkins. "Whoever says deviants don't have emotions need to spend more time with you. You've got a pretty sharp sense of humor. You should show it more often."

"When I can find something worth laughing at, I will."

"Fair enough." Cooling her mouth with the milk Abby leaned back on the couch and gave Connor a gracious smile. "Thanks for staying with me all day."

"You're welcome."

"You stayed with me last night, but you don't have to stay with me again tonight. You should go home."

"I don't mind staying with you again. To be honest, it'd make me feel better in knowing you're safe and that no one is going to try to stop by your house to try to cause problems for their own sick amusement."

"Halloween is over, Connor."

"That doesn't mean people won't be lurking around."

"I thought you were supposed to comfort me, not scare me."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It was a joke, I'm fine." Closing the lid on the pizza box Abby carried it into her kitchen to put in the refrigerator for later. Returning to the livingroom Abby sat down beside Connor again and sighed. "It's not that late but I am tired. Are you sure you don't mind staying the night?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, thank you." Leaning in a little Abby gave Connor a kiss on the cheek and then sat back immediately as her eyes went wide. "Uh... Was that too much?"

"No." Pressing his fingers to his cheek where he could still feel her kiss Connor looked at Abby with puzzlement in his eyes. "...It's okay."

Staring at Connor's face for a moment Abby searched his eyes and then abruptly turned away from him. "No, it wasn't. I'm sorry, that's twice now I've kissed you like that. It was very unprofessional of me."

"You may be my technician, but you're also my friend." The deviant sounded confident and honest as he spoke. "Friends are allowed to show affection toward one another."

"But for me to _kiss you_? That's too far."

"It's ok-"

"Uh, I'm going to go to bed." Rising from the couch Abby walked away from her friend and began climbing the staircase to get to her bedroom up on the second floor of her house. "Goodnight, Connor. Thank you everything."

Watching as Abby walked up the staircase Connor lowered his hand from his warm kissed cheek, and decided it'd be best to enter rest mode for the night as well. Laying over the length of the couch Connor cybernetically turned off the lights in the livingroom and folded his hands neatly over his chest. Sinking down against the soft furniture Connor tried to understand human emotions and why they were just as confused by them as deviants were.

Being kissed wasn't a big deal to Connor. Why Abby was acting so strangely after she initiated the kiss was the most confusing part of the entire ordeal. He wasn't offended by the sweet gesture.

It seemed everyone was still learning, growing and developing as individuals, not just the deviants.

"...Goodnight, Abby."

_**-next chapter-** _


	84. One Year Later

The cold winter air was encroaching over Detroit quickly. What had once been beautiful and colorful autumn scenery was quickly turning brown and gray as the leaves blew away in the harsh gusts of cold wind. November was always a cold and dreary month for humans, but for deviants it was a time to celebrate! The first year anniversary of the deviant's peaceful Revolution was at hand, and the entire city was discussing what happened on that historic day that previous snowy night. While the news broadcasts happily played and replayed footage of that night and interviewed random deviants on the streets, the police officers who were witnesses to what happened that fateful night were keeping to themselves to avoid any scrutiny or gossip.

Loathing the cold air and the impending winter Hank sat on the couch in the livingroom wrapped up in the navy blue blanket as he stared blankly at the television screen with a now lukewarm cup of coffee in his hand. Scoffing at the news anchors trying to feign empathy for the deviants who had to fight for their equality, the very same news anchors who were stirring the pot and spreading fear for the ratings, Hank let out a disgusted sigh and turned off the television.

"Fuckin' vultures. They'll circle a carcass for as long as possible if they can still pick _something_ off the bones..."

Leaning forward a little on the couch Hank put his coffee mug on the coffee table and dragged his right palm over his tired face. The grim memories of being forced to hang back in the precinct for assaulting Agent Perkins while Connor braved the snow, ice and cold to find Jericho still haunted Hank's dreams. The memory of the confrontation he had with Connor on the rooftop to talk the deviant out of assassinating Markus was enough to make Hank feel sick to his stomach.

He had come so close to losing his partner, someone who became his best friend and now a second son, and every time the Revolution was discussed that horrible feeling of dread and loss overwhelmed Hank's mind and heart.

Standing at the end of the hallway Connor stared at Hank's back and ran a biometric scan over the senior detective's person. Hank's blood pressure was slightly elevated, his heart rate had a mild arrhythmia and even his body temperature was a slightly warmer than average thanks to his mounting stress.

Clutching a yellow envelope in his right hand Connor tucked it up and under his black hoodie as he walked into the livingroom and joined Hank on the couch. Without saying a word Connor was able to communicate his current mood to his best friend as they both felt the same way on that particular anniversary. Neither wanted to talk about what happened but it was heavy in the air and impossible to really ignore.

"It's not even eight in the morning," Hank muttered as he tightened his blanket around himself. "and I'm ready to go back to bed and sleep this day away."

"I can understand that. This day is very tense for everyone."

Noticing that Connor's right hand was pressed over the front of his hoodie from the corner of his eye, Hank refrained from asking about the gesture and chose to discuss the anniversary instead. "Are you going to go anywhere or do anything special today? It seems like November 11th is the deviant equivalent to American humans' Fourth of July."

"My role in the Revolution may have been a turning point for the deviants, but I'm not welcome in any social gathering. I'm still seen as the 'Deviant Hunter' or as a ghost by those who saw what happened that night in the church. It's best if I keep my distance."

"You should still do something special. I mean, it's not every day you get to celebrate changing the world for the better."

"I do have something I want to do today. Something important." Speaking softly Connor's hand tightened nervously over the front of his hoodie. "I'm just waiting for Lucas to arrive."

"Are you two doing to go do something as brothers?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Cool. At least you're doing something more than just hiding out here with a bitter old man who wants to sleep through winter."

Gentle knocking on the front door sounded off as Lucas entered the house and closed the door behind him with a soft 'click'. Joining his brother and mentor in the livingroom the deviant, the only one who was awoken long after the Revolution succeeded, sat down on the couch opposite of Connor so he too could sit beside Hank.

"Hey, Lucas." Hank greeted him warmly as he leaned back against the couch cushion as if exhausted. "Connor told me you two have some plans today. Don't let me keep you waiting."

"We do have plans, but," looking at Connor warily Lucas gave his big brother a subtle nod before continuing his thought. "we want you to join us."

Furrowing his brow as he gave the green eyed deviant an odd stare Hank tried to figure out what the brothers were up to. "Okay. What's going on?"

"Please get dressed. We'll explain things along the way."

"...The way? What way?"

"You'll understand soon enough."

"You two are acting kinda' weird."

Connor was feeling a little anxious and just pleaded with Hank to humor them for a few minutes. "Please? It's important."

"All right, whatever." Picking up his coffee again Hank finished off the bitter and moderately warm drink before leaving the empty mug behind. "I guess what you guys have in mind can't be any worse than me sitting on my fat ass all day long. Let's go!"

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat of the Oldsmobile Hank stared out the side window and watched as a few stray snowflakes fell from the increasingly dark sky overhead. The trees were practically bare as the leaves dried up and blew away, the clouds were a sickly gray hue, and the chilly air was already causing Hank's joints to ache with a relentless tight pain. Leaning his head back against the headrest behind him Hank rubbed his hands over his sore knees to try to get the arthritic pain to lessen a bit during the drive to wherever it was that Connor was taking Lucas and himself.

The way the two deviants were being oddly quiet and discreet was suspicious, but not in a negative way. It reminded Hank of the way his coworkers tried to play innocent whenever they planned something festive in the precinct or for someone's upcoming wedding or a birthday surprise.

"Kid, I gotta' ask." Pulling his hands from his knees Hank closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Where are we going?"

"To someplace Lucas and I promised to go."

"What?"

Lucas spoke up from the backseat and put his left hand on Hank's left shoulder. "You'll see. It'll be a long drive, so why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm not a cranky toddler needing nap time."

"But you are feeling tired. I can detect it in your vital signs."

Letting out a deep sigh Hank closed his eyes and proceeded to tilt his seat back a little bit where he sat. "Can't argue with that..."

The drive was surprisingly smooth thanks to Connor's attentive and skilled hands as a deviant. Any time Hank had spent asleep felt like just a few passing seconds when he opened his eyes again. Seeing nothing but open road lined with bare trees caught Hank off guard until he gained his bearings. The drive out of the city had brought the trio to the cemetery where Hank's family had been laid to rest too many years ago.

"Connor?" The sight of the peaceful and quiet cemetery was a strange and welcoming feeling. "Why are we here?"

"Lucas and I promised that we'd visit your family." Pulling the car into the cemetery along the empty dirt path Connor slowed the car to a crawl and waited for Hank to direct him to his family's plots. "We intend to keep our promise."

Falling silent for a moment Hank took in a calming breath and fought to keep the emotion out of his voice. "...They're up a little further. Taking the next path to the right and park about fifty feet down."

Following Hank's directions to the most absolute perfection Connor parked the car along the path and turned off the engine. As he and Lucas exited the car Hank sat a while longer in the passenger seat before slowly climbing out to join the two deviants. Opening the trunk of the car Connor and Lucas picked up the two white cardboard boxes containing flowers and carried them under their arms as they trailed behind Hank.

The senior detective led the way to the two headstones and knelt down on the cold and damp grass respectfully. Feeling Connor and Lucas join him at his sides Hank felt an overwhelming wave of respect wash over him as the two deviants opened their boxes to reveal the beautiful flowers contained inside.

"Hey, Barb." Hank stated as casually as possible. Resting his left palm over her name engraved on the headstone Hank spoke to his late wife as if she were still alive. "I told ya' the boys would visit. Meet Connor and Lucas, the two deviants who have been driving me crazy in the best way possible."

Exchanging silent glances Connor and Lucas knew that they had done the right thing with this impromptu visit.

"And Cole," pressing his right palm over his late firstborn son's headstone Hank addressed him in the same manner. "these are your new big-little brothers. Remember, they only get the 'big' title because they're taller than you, but since they're younger they also get to be your 'little' brothers. The family is all here for the very first time."

Connor picked up a white lily from the box and placed it down on Cole's grave, then placed a coral colored zinnia down beside it. "We've been researching the symbolism of flowers." Speaking softly Connor showed only respect toward the dearly departed. "The lily represents mourning and respect, while the zinnia represents the thoughts of absent friends."

"Friends, huh?"

"Yes. We imagine that if we had gotten the honor to meet Cole he would've become our friend just as you had become. It feels right to do this."

Letting out a unheard sigh Hank fell silent and nodded his head a little as tears welled up in his blue eyes.

Without a word Lucas placed down a white lily down on Barbara's grave and placed down a pink carnation beside it. "We also noted that a pink carnation symbolizes a mother's undying love. Just as you have been taking care of us as a mentor, we imagine Barbara would've treated us with the same type of love and compassion."

Unable to withhold his tears any longer Hank bowed his head forward and didn't budge even as he felt Connor and Lucas planting their palms down on his shoulders in a supportive manner. Hearing such kindness and appreciation struck a chord in Hank's heart that left the seasoned detective feeling absolutely shaken to his core.

Passing a blood red rose over to Hank to take for himself Connor watched as the shaking, calloused right hand grab onto the thornless, green stem for a moment before lightly placing it down beside the other flowers as his own offering to his beloved late wife.

Hank managed to choke out a single statement as he paid his respects to his late wife and son. "I told you they're good kids."

Tightening their hands on Hank's shoulders the two deviants stayed beside their mentor as he mourned his family on that cold November day. Feeling his pain, feeling the emotional turmoil that Hank was enduring as he visited his family, Connor moved his hand so he could wrap his entire arm around Hank and give him a hug. Shortly thereafter Lucas did the same thing.

Embracing their mentor in a warm hug the deviant brothers made it very clear that they sincerely respect and care about Hank as both their friend, and as their father figure.

* * *

Standing together in the middle of Hart Plaza the quartet of leaders lined up side by as they stared at the monument erected in memory of the deviants who had been needlessly executed during the Raid one year ago. Markus, North, Josh and Simon all silently paid their respect to their fallen allies on the first anniversary of the Revolution. Far too many deviants had been slain during the Raid and Revolution, and even more androids who never had the chance to deviate, were destroyed and beaten down by violent humans who saw them as nothing more than disposable property.

The silent tribute to their people was a kind gesture provided by the city, but it was far from a suitable apology for the genocide that had taken place courtesy of ignorance, intolerance and fear. Xenophobia was a truly potent poison.

"Our people are free." Markus stated in a low voice as he stared at the towering fifteen foot hexagonal obelisk. The names and serial numbers of the androids who had been killed over the past five years had been engraved in the gilded plaques that ran the length of the obelisk from top to bottom on all six sides. "All we can do for those who never saw our day of freedom is hope that they are resting in peace."

Standing beside her beloved North wrapped her right hand around Markus's left hand and squeezed tightly. "I'm sure they're at peace. They were free long before the Revolution."

Markus rested his right hand over his chest where he could feel his heart beating calmly under his palm. "You're right. We were alive long before deviancy was ever truly acknowledged."

"Do you want to go to the tower?"

"I was exiled, I can't go back."

"Yes you can. The people are lost without a leader and you're the one who brought us all together. You belong there."

Josh and Simon, holding hands beside Markus, had been hoping to have Markus return to New Jericho Tower to act as the sole leader once more.

Contemplating the offer he looked toward the horizon where he could just barely see the top of New Jericho Tower in the harbor. "Maybe in time I'll go back."

"In time? What does that mean?"

"...If our people want me to go back to the tower," Markus clarified as he tightened his grip around North's hand gently. "then I'll go. Not a moment before."

"Okay. I understand."

The quartet remained before the memorial for a moment longer as more deviants gathered in the plaza. An offering of flowers, burning candles and small letters written to the departed deviants began to pile up around the base of the memorial as the surviving friends and adopted family of the shutdown deviants came to the plaza pay their respects.

Tears were shed and hugs were being passed around.

Whispering in North's ear Markus took a very discreet step back. "We should go. They need the chance to mourn without us lingering around."

Nodding in agreement North held tightly onto Markus's hand as they walked away with Josh and Simon right behind them. The four leaders silently took their leave of the plaza to return to the mansion and leave the other mourners in peace. They had already shed their tears and now it was time for the other deviants to mourn for their losses.

A day that celebrated freedom was always accompanied by a sense of mourning for those who gave up their lives to earn such a freedom.

* * *

Back at the house Hank sat at the kitchen table with a photo album opened up with the pictures of his late wife and son spread out before him. Being able to have the two deviants at the cemetery with him when he spoke to his family had made Hank feel like wasn't alone anymore. He had taken in Connor to ensure the homeless, jobless and confused deviant would be able to survive, and now he couldn't imagine his life without Connor around. The same could be said for Lucas. When he helped Connor to find and protect Lucas at New Jericho he was expecting to see Lucas blend in with the other deviants, or maybe disappear from Detroit to live his own life away from the drama of the city. Instead Lucas had stuck around and become a loyal little brother to Connor, who also wormed his way into Hank's heart.

As he traced his right fingers over the perfectly preserved photographs Hank felt the front door open up with a gust of cold wind as Connor and Lucas returned from their nice long walk with Sumo. The moment the massive dog was unclipped from the leash Sumo barreled into the kitchen to greet Hank for a moment before he plodded over to his bowls to get some food and water.

Dragging his right palm over his eyes Hank removed his tears as he looked up at the two deviant brothers and gave them a kind smile. "Hey, boys. Enjoy your walk?"

"Yes, it was peaceful." Connor confirmed as he hung Sumo's leash on the hook by the front door. He and Lucas removed their shoes and jackets before walking into the kitchen to speak with Hank more directly. "How's your headache?"

The headache had been a lie, Hank just wanted a few minutes alone with his thoughts. "It's gone. Thanks." Watching as the deviants joined him around the small round table Hank let out a weary sigh and cleared his throat. "I appreciate you two going to the cemetery with me, but today was supposed to be about you guys. Not me."

"We're aware." Lucas replied casually as he observed the photographs of Cole and Barbara with a kind smile. "Which is why we went ahead and took care of something else quite important a few days ago."

"And what was that?"

Connor held his breath as he removed the envelope from beneath his hoodie, the parcel had been kept safe and near his heart all day long, and placed it down on the kitchen table next to the photo album for Hank to see. "Over the summer you... You handed me a very important document to sign. I didn't do it then, but I want to do it now."

"Document?" Picking up the envelope Hank peered inside and saw the adoption certificate he had filed months ago. Pulling out the certificate Hank saw that the document had been updated since he initially gave it to Connor, and his blue eyes widened with shock. "Connor, what did you do?"

"I... decided to make it official." Reaching for his wallet in his back pocket Connor pulled out his driver's license and showed him his new I.D. that had been recently updated. Watching as Lucas did the same Connor explained what was happening. "If you want us to be your sons then we want our names to reflect that honor."

'Us' and 'sons' stood out in Hank's mind as he quickly looked over at Lucas as the deviant handed him an identical certificate. "You both..." Staring at the two certificates and two new I.D.'s Hank was at a near loss of words. "You changed your names?"

"We changed our _last_ names." The surname 'Anderson' was now on both of their I.D.'s instead of 'Wolf' and 'Blake'. "We still don't know what to pick for our middle names."

Lucas put his left hand on Hank's right shoulder as he spoke up and watched Hank's reactions carefully. "If it's not too much trouble we were hoping you'd do the honor of giving us our true names."

Letting out a shuddering sigh Hank placed the two certificates down on the table and stared at them for a moment. He had been hoping to have Connor finally sign the document, but having Lucas want to be an official member of the family gave Hank an entirely new sense of hope for the future. "...You _both_ want to be my sons?"

Sitting down at the table beside Hank in a graceful motion Connor put his right hand on Hank's left forearm as he spoke the truth. "We're _already_ your sons. But like you said, this is just for the government. If we're going to be a family then it's time that the whole world knows it."

Struggling to keep his tears back Hank let out a soft sigh and looked at Connor for a moment before holding out his right hand. "Can you get me a pen?"

Reaching into his hoodie pocket Connor presented Hank with a brand new black ink pen to use as if anticipating the request.

"All right..." Using his left thumb Hank removed his tears and looked up at Lucas for a moment. "When Barb was... We were holding Cole just minutes after he had been born and we decided that if we had another son we'd name him 'Caleb'. That was my father's name." Writing out Lucas's new name on his adoption certificate Hank proudly signed the bottom and passed Lucas the pen to do the same. "Lucas Caleb Anderson has a nice ring to it."

Proudly Lucas signed his name and cybernetically filed to have his I.D. updated one more time to reflect his middle name, and then cybernetically filed the correct paperwork elsewhere to ensure his new name was reflected properly. "I like it. Lucas Caleb Anderson feels right."

Taking back the pen Hank looked over at Connor again and smirked. "Do you know where my first name came from?"

"No, I do not."

"Me neither. I guess my parents just liked the sound of 'Henry', so... Why not pass along such a name so we can give you a familial name, too?"

"'Henry' does sound appropriate." Connor agreed as the faintest of smile, an actual smile, caressed his lips. "I'm honored."

"Then let's make it official." Signing his name at the bottom of the other certificate Hank passed the pen over to Connor to watch him fill out his brand new and official name; Connor Henry Anderson. "You're both my sons now, and no one is ever going to try to tell us any different."

Feeling proud and like they did the best possible thing, Connor and Lucas took back the signed certificates and held them tightly. The two deviants, orphans who found each other and then found a father, finally had a family of their own.

Standing up from the table Hank pulled in the two deviants for a strong hug and was rewarded with a warm reciprocation as the brothers wrapped their arms around Hank in return. As they embraced their adoptive father, their signed certificates being pressed into his back as they hugged each other, the deviants felt at peace and calm in the world.

The pain of losing his wife and firstborn son would never truly leave Hank's heart, but now that he had two more sons to live for he no longer felt a horrible ache every time his broken heart continued to beat against his will. "...Welcome to the family, boys. You're finally home."

_**-next chapter-** _


	85. Peaceful Sleep

The following morning Connor actively had his badge updated to reflect his new name and made sure the placard on his desk was changed as well. Being the second Detective Anderson to grace the Central Precinct was quite the honor for the deviant, as he went about his usual routine as if nothing had happened. Sitting down at his desk with his new name on proudly display Connor was acting as if his adoption and legal name change was just as common as a passing Tuesday. The way Connor could just adapt and move on with the changes in his life and overcome every single obstacle that came his way was impressive to say the least.

For Hank it was a little different. He was actually in a good mood and wasn't complaining about the foul weather that was slowly suffocating the city under an increasingly heavy layer of cold. Sipping at his coffee Hank began filing away his reports and didn't bat an eye when Captain Fowler handed him a tablet with a new assignment ready to go before he even had the chance to file his first report.

It didn't take Ben long to notice that Hank wasn't complaining about the weather or work, and as he was about to ask about the sudden shift in Hank's demeanor he caught sight of Connor's new name and actually chuckled a little. It wasn't exactly surprising to see that Connor's name had been changed to that of 'Anderson', but the timing of the name change was a bit of surprise.

"Another Anderson graces the bullpen." Ben said in passing as he made his way into the breakroom with a bit of pep in his step. "Good thing, too."

Connor heard the comment but was unsure of what to say or how to react.

"Nothing gets by you, Ben." Hank's reply was curt but not hostile as he sipped at his coffee and handed the tablet over to Connor to take. "We gotta' deviant case to handle. What do you think?"

Accepting the tablet Connor read over the details and his posture slouched where he sat. "I think it's a hate crime."

"Yup. Two deviants minding their own business at the train station were assaulted and nearly killed by a group of teenagers armed with baseball bats. The assault happened at seven-seventeen this morning, and two good Samaritans called for help when they came across their bloody bodies at the bottom of the escalator."

"The two victims confirm that they saw their attackers' faces and they can give us a full description." Putting the tablet down on his desk Connor's right hand twitched for a moment as he sought his coin tucked safely in his vest's right pocket. "We need to interview them at the facility."

"Why can't they come here?"

"The damage to the first victim left him without a functioning right leg." Relaying the information being provided through his cybernetic interface with the victims' technical files, Connor's L.E.D. flickered to yellow for a moment. "The second victim had their left eye destroyed, and is refusing to leave the facility until he receives a replacement."

"Ah, shit. Sounds like they really were beaten nearly to death."

"That's a very accurate statement."

"Okay, let's go talk to the victims at the facility and see if we can get them some justice."

"Sounds good to me." Rising to his feet just as Hank did the same Connor returned his coin to his pocket as they crossed the floor. "The victims are currently resting at the Zeta Facility."

"Right. I'll drive."

Taking their leave of the bullpen Connor noticed that Gavin was staring at his phone and of the sonogram of the unborn baby daughter he was going to adopt in February. The way he was staring at the phone screen was indicative of someone who was truly enthusiastic about an impending change, and internally Connor wondered what the baby's name was going to be considering Gavin and Aaron didn't change their surnames after being married.

"What about..." Tina turned from left to right very slowly in her swiveling chair as she nonchalantly twirled a blue ink pen between her right index and middle fingers. "Crystal?"

"No way."

"Why not? That's a pretty name for a pretty little baby!"

"Do you know how many strippers and hookers I've interrogated that were named 'Crystal'?" Gavin refuted as he pulled out a list of possible names from the top right drawer of his desk. The list was massive and many of the names had already been crossed out. "And 'Amber', and 'Chardonnay' and 'Cinnamon', and 'Star', and 'Destiny', and 'Twinkle'..."

"To be fair, if you named your daughter 'Chardonnay' or 'Twinkle' you would've been personally responsible for putting her up on that pole."

"Exactly!"

"'Cinnamon' is a good name for a kitten, though."

"Sorry, we already named her 'Gizmo'." Referring to the final kitten that he and Aaron kept from Lucky's litter, Gavin gave his partner a smug look. "And no, we're not naming the baby anything trendy like that."

"Well, 'Sophia' is a nice name, too."

"That's an old lady name!"

"She'll be an old lady eventually!"

"No. Way."

"Gertrude, then."

"Stop trying to piss me off."

Chris overheard the conversation as he walked over to his desk and grabbed his jacket to keep warm during his patrol. "Keep away from the name 'Renee'. Me and Julia call dibs and our baby is going to be born before your baby."

"Hey! It's not a race AND you can't call dibs on names."

"Just did!"

"That doesn't mean it's valid!"

"Does too."

"No, it- Ben!" Spotting the senior detective walking back to his own desk with one doughnut in his mouth, a second doughnut in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other hand, Gavin asked for back-up. "You can't call dibs on baby names, right?"

"Can too." Sitting down behind his desk Ben flashed the detective a coy grin. "Remember how Wilson threatened to sabotage the breakroom snacks if anyone took the name 'Jason'? He wasn't joking, either."

Growing frustrated Gavin refused to accept that as an enforceable fact. "Threats and dibs don't count!"

Sipping at his coffee Ben gave Gavin a simple nod and returned his attention to his terminal. "Do too."

"Son of- Shit! This is so hard..." Running his fingers through his hair as Chris walked away triumphantly and chuckling to himself Gavin sighed, and began texting Aaron to see if his husband thought of anymore names while he was at work. "We have the middle name picked, but not the first!"

"Really?" Tina was intrigued and needed to know what name had been chosen. "What it is?"

"...Kimberly." He sounded so somber as he spoke the name. "After my late kid sister."

Smiling kindly Tina approved of such a sweet gesture. "Kimberly is a perfect name. If anything you can just call her by her middle name if you can't find a first name you fall in love with."

Looking up from his phone Gavin's eyebrows raised inquisitively as he stared at Tina around his terminal screen. "Yeah?"

"Sure. It happens all the time."

Contemplating the suggestion Gavin suddenly relaxed where he sat and he just stared at the names already written down on his list. "Yeah, okay. Kimberly is a go, so it's no big deal."

Smelling her chance to cause trouble again Tina leaned forward against her desk and casually traced her pen in a circle over top her pad of purple sticky notes by her keyboard. "So... Did you pick the color for the baby's room yet?"

"Don't get me started again, Ti'!" Tensing right back up Gavin let out a deep sigh and proceeded to check his phone for an update from Aaron. "I'll put you on diaper duty until she's ready to be potty-trained if you keep it up!"

* * *

Arriving at the Zeta Facility just in time to see a layer of salt being spread over the icy cold blacktop Hank shook his head and made a mental note to stock up on salt to keep his own sidewalk and front walkway from freezing over any time soon. In Michigan winter didn't arrive on a schedule, it arrived whenever it damn well pleased and it stuck around well past its very faint welcome. Parking the Oldsmobile a few spaces away from the facility's entrance Hank opened up his door and watched as Connor did the same from the passenger side of the vehicle to head toward the android hospital.

It wasn't the first time that they had been to the Zeta Facility, but fortunately their visit was to interview victims and not check on Connor or Lucas after being damaged in the line of duty. Patting his right hand along Connor's left shoulder Hank motioned for the front entrance casually.

"There are two victims." Connor stated as he confirmed their current assignment. "And they're both recovering from significant damage."

"You take the lead on this, Sergeant Anderson."

Connor felt an odd swelling of pride fill his Thirium pump as he and Hank walked toward the entrance side by side. "I'll do my best, Lieutenant Anderson."

Smirking at the retort Hank trailed a pace behind Connor as the deviant took the lead on the interviews, and walked into the facility doors with his his head held high. Approaching the receptionist desk Connor asked Barry about the victims and had been directed to the correct recovery rooms to speak with the deviants as they healed.

The corridor leading to the back of the facility was quiet and smelled of astringent. The lack of activity was a good thing as it meant the day had been otherwise calm and uneventful.

"They're in here and in here." Approaching the first door Connor motioned to victim one, and then pointed to the door directly behind him to indicate where the second victim was resting. Pressing his right fingertips to the glowing L.E.D. in his right temple Connor looked to Hank and hovered his exposed left palm over the door's access panel as he spoke. "It'd be best if we spoke to them together. They may not be very receptive to a human asking them questions."

"Right. Lead on, kid."

Nodding his head Connor opened the door with a sliding 'hiss' and entered the first victim's room. The deviant, a male 'WR-400' with mocha brown skin, chocolate brown eyes and short cut raven black hair, was resting in the recovery bed with his right leg from the knee down completely removed. The limb was so badly damaged it needed to be replaced entirely as it was beyond repair. His face was dark blue with swollen bruises and covered in small cuts. The right side of his cranium had a small dent from being struck so hard with one of the aluminum baseball bat, his right shoulder had been dislocated and the upper right portion of his chest had been fractured by repeated strikes.

Sensing his visitor's entering the room the deviant turned his head to look at the detective duo, and his Thirium pump began to race in panic. The attached Thirial activity monitor screeched in response to his elevated vital signs but didn't reach a critical level.

"Diego." Speaking with the victim in a soft tone Connor showed the victim his badge and stood beside the bed. "We're here to handle your case. I'm Sergeant Anderson and this is my partner," using his thumb to point to Hank over his right shoulder Connor finished the introductions. "and this is Lieutenant Anderson. Can you please tell us what happened?"

Diego's eyes widened as he recognized Connor and his Thirium pump raced even faster. "...You're the 'Deviant Hunter'."

"No, my name is Connor." Responding quickly Connor refused to acknowledge such a title much to Hank's relief. "I'm a detective who specializes in deviant related cases. We're both here to help you."

"You can't help me." Diego sounded as broken as he looked. "It's over, they'll get away with this like they always do."

"No, they won't. You saw their faces and I can track them down."

"The police don't care ab-"

"Wrong. I am a part of the police." Connor reassured in a stern tone as he stood beside the bed and extended his left hand out toward Diego. "We will find the people who assaulted you and your friend. I promise."

"...What difference would it make?" Hesitant to cooperate with Connor simply because of a heavy doubt pressing down on his shoulders Diego looked away from the deviant detective beside him. "You might arrest a couple of violent teenagers, but five times as many will still be wandering the streets."

"Because even if one or two violent people are locked up, even for a day, it helps make the city a little safer and it gives our people more recognition as equals who deserve justice." Retracting the artificial skin from his left palm Connor insisted that Diego give him the information. "Please. Even if you don't believe that this will make a difference, you need to try. Do it for the other deviants who never had the chance to identify their attackers and get justice."

Diego looked back at Connor, his tired and blue bloodshot eyes seeking confirmation from the detective as if he dared to hope, and slowly he offered Connor his left hand. Retracting his own artificial skin Diego granted Connor access to his memories and let Connor witness the assault that he had survived through his own eyes and ears. The brutality of the memory was enough to cause a single Thirium stained tear to roll down Diego's cheek and disappear into the fabric of the green scrub top he was wearing.

Processing the information, detailing each face, voice, scar, clothing article and the other identifying features of the violent teenagers, Connor was able to create an A.P.B. for the group. The six teenagers would all be brought in, questioned and charged with their crimes soon. The way the group singled out Diego and the second victim, another 'WR-400' android, and attacked them without provocation would ultimately lead to a lengthy stay in juvenile hall, if not jail.

"...Thank you for your cooperation." Connor sounded suddenly dour as Diego let go of his hand. "Get some rest. I'll go and speak to your friend now."

"Yeah, sure."

Turning around Connor gave Hank a simple nod as they both left the room, crossed the hallway and checked on the second victim. As the door slid open with an identical 'hiss' Connor took notice of Abby examining the second victim's left eye after she gave him a replacement optical unit. The second victim looked worse than the first.

Adrian was barely conscious and sporting numerous breaks to both of his arms after he tried to defend himself from the powerful swings of the baseball bats, and his upper chest and face were swollen from the blunt force trauma he had suffered. With white bandages wrapped around his head and arms Adrian looked more like he had been in a car accident rather than beaten by a group of angry teenagers.

Approaching the bed hesitantly Connor looked to Abby for confirmation to continue walking forward before he did anything else.

"Does your eye hurt?" Abby asked in a low voice as to not give Adrian a headache. "It's responding well, but I know it has to be sore."

"...A little."

"I can give you some Thiricetomal to make the pain more bearable while your self healing program repairs the damage around your eye. I wish I knew how to deactivate the enhanced external pain receptors with that new update, but I can't do that without removing all of the update features at once."

"...It's okay, I-I understand."

"The police are here to interview you." Injecting the painkiller into the external Thirium line running into Adrian's left arm Abby let her patient know what was happening around him. "Do you want to talk to them?"

"...Wh-What are they going to d-do about it?" His voice was shaking and staticy from the damage he suffered from the ruthless beating. "M-Me and Diego were attacked by h-h-humans, they won't care."

"Not these two. They work in the deviant division and they've helped so many other deviants in the past I know they'll help you, too." Speaking sweetly Abby tried to get Adrian to find his voice and talk to the police. "Let them at least try to help you. They'll listen."

Adrian took in a pained breath as he turned to look at Connor and Hank waiting for his approval. The wounded deviant stared at the two detectives with clear fear in his blue eyes. The faint blue Thirium stains in his blond hair was only just beginning to evaporate as his cranial wounds healed, and his pale skin was all the paler thanks to his low Thirium pressure causing his artificial skin to thin out enough to make the white plastimetal frame somewhat visible under the layer. Afraid to speak up thanks to his time in the 'Eden Club' Adrian was mistrustful of just about anyone with any form of authority.

"My name is Sergeant Connor Anderson." Connor introduced himself properly and made sure to keep his head tilted slightly to the left side to make sure the L.E.D. glowing in his right temple was easily visible. "This is my partner, Lieutenant Hank Anderson. We're here to get your statement."

"...T-Talk to Diego."

"We already have. I saw the six teenagers who assaulted you through his eyes and I heard the horrible words they called you."

"...Then why d-d-do you need me?"

"Because you're a victim, too. You deserve your chance to speak up and plead your case." Offering Adrian his left hand Connor waited for the second victim to accept his offer and deliver his statement. "If you both speak up you're not only helping yourselves, but you're going to give the other deviants in the city the courage to speak up as well."

Despite his reluctance to say or do anything Adrian couldn't let Diego take on the full responsibility of talking to the police. He needed to speak up and let his voice be heard. "...O-Okay. I'll sh-show you."

Taking a weak and shaking grip on Connor's hand Adrian gave Connor access to his memories of the assault just as Diego had done. With the information transferred over and shared Adrian pull his hand back quickly, and tightened his hand into a tight fist of disgust at his side.

"Thank you, Adrian." Letting his hand to drop to his side Connor replaced the artificial skin in a single smooth tide of energy. "This will aid the investigation greatly."

"...J-Just go. I w-w-want to be alone."

"Very well. Get some rest."

Quietly exiting the room with Hank at his side Connor cybernetically uploaded the two deviant statements and memories to ensure that the correct teenagers were brought in for questioning. The two identical statements and two visual records would ensure there was no mistaken identity when the police began their patrol for their suspects.

"Six teenagers nearly killed two deviants." Connor whispered as he and Hank stood in the hallway between the two recovery rooms. Seeking some form of isolation the duo stayed where no one could hear them as they discussed their case at hand. "They were between the ages of fourteen and sixteen. Why would they do something so vulgar?"

"I don't know." Hank extended his arms out at his sides in a dramatic show of lost answers. "Saying teenagers do stupid shit is an insulting oversimplification and a piss poor excuse for human behavior."

"They could be charged as adults if the prosecution sees fit. Their futures will be destroyed because of a misplaced hatred for deviants."

"Son, it's not your problem to worry about how the court handles the case." Raising his eyebrows as he spoke Hank made it clear that he wasn't going to let the deviant hold himself accountable for teenagers who were raised improperly by their parents. "You just focus on making sure Diego and Adrian get their justice and nothing more."

"...I suppose you're right."

The door to Adrian's room slid open with another 'hiss' as Abby stepped into the hallway as well. The normally upbeat woman's demeanor was dour and she had dark purple circles forming under her hazel eyes from chronic exhaustion and sleeplessness. Walking toward the two detectives Abby ran her right fingers through her somewhat messy brunette hair and used her left hand to catching an escaping yawn.

"You're exhausted." Connor noted just by Abby's appearance alone. There was no biometric scan necessary. "You've been suffering from chronic insomnia."

"Yup." Admitting her lack of sleep Abby sighed and put her hands to her hips as she stood before the two detectives. "It's surprisingly hard to sleep when every little sound makes you jump out of your bed."

"Perhaps you should go back to a hotel for a few days so you can sleep properly."

"No way. I don't want to live in fear of my own house." Yawning yet again Abby looked ready to drop where she was standing. "I'll be fine, and so will the deviants who were attacked this morning."

"Please keep us updated their recoveries." Despite his concern for Abby's current state of exhaustion Connor didn't want to push the insomnia matter any further. That was something Abby would have to deal with on her own at a later time. "We will be returning to the precinct."

"Sure, no problem. And if you can get away with it, smack the ring-leader upside the head for being so damn stupid! They ruined my morning and gave way too much paperwork to file."

"...No promises."

Hank patted Connor's shoulder again as he motioned for the facility's entrance door behind them. "Let's go deal with those reports while patrol goes and picks up our local idiots. If we time things just right we can go on break right after we're done."

"Yes, of course." Glancing back at Abby for a moment as she slowly turned around to take a break for herself Connor couldn't help but worry about the tired technician. She had gone through so much in a small amount of time and now she was all alone. "I'm right behind you, Hank."

* * *

Smirking to himself Lucas cybernetically kept track of the ongoing discussion about his unborn goddaughter's name, and politely asked for Tina to give poor Gavin a break. She of course declined such a simple request. Doing his best to actually help his friend rather than just stoke the flames, Lucas began searching through potential names and what each name meant, to try to inspire Gavin and Aaron to find the perfect name for their daughter. Having never named anything before, not even one of the kittens, Lucas was a little out of his game with trying to help his friends choose a name for their baby girl.

From her own desk Noreen chipped in with a few names of her own and let Lucas relay the suggestions to his friends on her behalf. She had helped her own kid brother name his twins, so she had some experience in the naming babies department, but also didn't know Lucas or Aaron well enough to get directly involved.

"It seems Gavin and Aaron are still struggling with the first name despite all of the suggestions they've been given." Lucas admitted as he and Noreen took their lunchbreak in their precinct's breakroom. "In a way I'm glad I don't have to name a child."

"Yeah, names are a pretty big deal." Popping a strawberry into her mouth Noreen watched as Lucas checked over the Thirium-based pasta he had decided to try that day. He had stirred it around in the container without actually tasting it. "I got my name because my dad wanted to name his firstborn after himself, and because 'Noreen' means 'light and honor'."

"Interesting." Lucas noted as he waited for an update on the cybernetic discussion. "'Lucas' also means 'light'."

"It's like we were drawn together."

"Maybe. 'Caleb' means means 'faithful' and 'bold'."

"That's your middle name, right?"

"Yes. Hank gave me a proper middle name and chose Caleb after his father... Arguably my adoptive grandfather."

"That's sweet. My middle name is 'Maria'. I'm named after my maternal grandmother."

"I do know that the baby's middle name will be to honor Gavin's younger sister, so maybe they should choose her first name to honor someone on Aaron's side of the family."

"You may have just given them the answer they need." Liking the idea Noreen finished off her fruit and then stirred her bottled ice tea with a straw. "Tell Gavin that since he got to pick the middle name then Aaron gets to pick the first name, BUT they both have to agree on it. That way they won't end up fighting."

"That sounds like an ideal compromise." Sending the suggestion to Gavin and Aaron's phones Lucas decided to focus on other things regarding the baby. "What should I do for the baby once she's born?"

"Well, as the godfather you're already going to be a babysitter on call, so you should stock up on toys and books to keep the baby entertained. Also, go buy a bunch of diapers so Gavin and Aaron don't get caught off guard."

"Yes, good idea. I know Aaron is going to take the six week paternity leave first to bond with the baby, and then Gavin will take his paternity leave when Aaron's leave ends so he can do the same. It will make things easier if they have a stock of supplies on top of their own supplies."

"Sounds like they got everything planned out and ready to go."

"They do."

"Are you ready to be a godfather?"

"I think so. I don't know what it's like to be around children, but if they trust me enough to make me the baby's godfather then I should be able to handle it. If I can't I'll ask Hank for advice."

"And that confidence," Noreen noted as she sipped at her tea. "is why they chose you. So, how's your pasta?"

Lucas had been absentmindedly twirling his plastic fork in the pale blue pasta dish but still hadn't tasted it. "...Don't know."

"Then maybe stop thinking about baby names and focus on your lunch." Teasing Lucas lightly Noreen watched as Lucas finally picked up his fork to taste the new dish. "I don't want to deal with a 'hangry' partner today."

* * *

Working through his lunchbreak to ensure the deviant victims received their justice Connor danced his coin over his right knuckles, and cybernetically chronicled every little detail that was relevant to the case at hand. The six teenagers were all brought in one at a time to be questioned and as expected the parents arrived to defend their kids. It was only when the parents were shown the beatings through the eyes of the victims, only when they saw the hate burning in their kids' eyes and the foul words they were shouting, did most of the parents back off and stop defending their child. Only one parent, a lawyer, tried to argue that it was a witch-hunt but none of the other parents were going to back up such a bogus claim.

The way the six teenagers were being held accountable for their acts of violence, not vandalism, was a sign that the rights and laws designed to protect deviants were being upheld. The deviant victims were going to get justice.

"Kid, take a break." Grabbing onto the coin Hank urged Connor to stop obsessing on the case for a while. "Everything is under control."

"I know."

"Then relax. Don't stress yourself out."

"I can handle my stress." Leaning back in his chair Connor gave Hank a blank stare as he thought about visiting Skye later. "I'll be fine."

"Sure hope so. This winter is going to be nasty and I don't want either of us to get worked into the ground."

Tapping into the Doppler radar Connor noted the impending foul weather coming their way. "We should stock up on supplies."

"Yup. I'm getting salt for the front walk and driveway tonight. Maybe even grab some stuff for Thanksgiving dinner..."

The idea of Hank doing something for that particular holiday was a little unexpected. "Oh?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I made a giant meal on that particular day, and I kinda' miss it. We should grab some stuff and look into a few Thirium recipes for you and Lucas to try this year."

"That'd be interesting... Thank you."

"Cool. We'll get stuff for ourselves and then we'll be sure to get another large bag of dog-chow for Sumo. It's a hell of a lot easier to heft around those giant bags around without ice underfoot."

"Agreed. I'll help you with the shopping tonight."

"Thanks, son. Much appreciated."

* * *

With the case handled properly and the late evening shopping finished, Connor returned to the house through the backdoor with Sumo right at his side. The Saint Bernard shook off his fur and checked out his bowls a few feet away, while Hank pulled a slice of pizza out of the steaming hot box on the kitchen table. Getting something hot and greasy was a small blessing for the senior detective as the impending cold air always put him in a foul mood. Having his dinner ready courtesy of take-out Hank carried a plate loaded with pizza and a bottle of soda into the livingroom to sit down, and watch the Gears game just starting on the television.

Using a towel from the nearby laundry room Connor dried off Sumo's damp fur and then tossed the towel into the washer to be cleaned with the next laundry load. Entering the livingroom as well Connor sat down on the couch beside Hank and began focusing on the game for a while. It was nice to get lost in something as mundane and harmless as a basketball game after a mentally taxing day like he just endured.

"Thanksgiving's in a few days." Hank suddenly stated. "Odds are me, you and Lucas will all have to work on that day since, you know, we're cops." Taking a sip of his soda Hank leaned back in the couch cushions and sighed. "We should have our Thanksgiving on whatever day we all have off together, either just before or after that particular date."

"That sounds good to me."

"Maybe we could bring in a few people who don't have anywhere to be this year, too."

"Huh?"

"Not everyone has a family to celebrate with, son. Before Chris got married Ben took him in for his first Thanksgiving without his parents or siblings, and Jeffrey managed to put up with Gavin for a couple years until the prick's pride kept him from accepting the invitation anymore."

"I see. Are you talking about Skye and Noreen?"

"Them, and why not Abby? She's had a pretty shitty few weeks and I don't want her to get so jaded by all the stupid shit that happens in this city that she closes herself off."

"I'll inform Lucas of the invitation being extended toward Noreen, and I'll ask Skye and Abby if they want to join us."

"Cool."

Cybernetically Connor sent out the message to Skye and was given the unfortunate news that she'd be busy with court cases every day for the remaining weeks of November, and right into the beginning of December. Turns out the new laws and the lack of nominees for new mayor was causing controlled chaos in the courthouse as of the moment. "...Skye won't be able to make it. She has many cases to handle."

"Shit. Well, let her know if she miraculously manages to get time off then she's welcome here all the same."

"I will do so."

"What about Abby?"

"I sent her a text but she-" Pausing for a moment Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow as Abby replied to his text rather quickly. "Damn."

"She gotta' work, too?"

"It's not about that." Leaning forward with his elbows against his knees Connor sighed and looked up at Hank for his advice. "She said she's afraid to go inside her own house, and wants to know if it's ridiculous to ask the police to check out her property."

"Never. Especially after her house was actually broken into by some psycho with a gun." Tilting his head a little Hank let out his own sigh and motioned to the car keys sitting on the bookshelf behind them with a point of his thumb over his shoulder. "Go and check out the place yourself. It'll give her a peace of mind."

"Then what do I do?"

"You've played bodyguard with her before, do it again. If she's developing P.T.S.D. after what she went through then she's going to need a friend to rely on until she can begin to overcome her fears."

"Right." Standing up from the couch Connor grabbed the car keys from the bookshelf and made his way toward the front door. "If she wants me to stay-"

"Then you'll stay." Hank had no problem with the deviant being out all night. "You're free to make your own decisions and no one can tell you that you're wrong about any of them. Just make sure Abby is going to be okay, that's what's important right now."

* * *

Without any judgment toward Abby in any capacity Connor thoroughly checked over her house's property, inside and out. Checking the front yard, the small backyard, the two side yards, the garage door, front door, backdoor and the ground floor windows thoroughly, Connor saw no sign of tampering whatsoever. Waving Abby over from where she had parked on the street just a few yards from her house Connor stood beside her front door to wait for her. After pulling her car into the driveway Abby opened the garage door, waited for Connor to check it out, then pulled her car into the garage to be locked up.

Connor continued to watch everything happening very carefully as Abby locked up her car and the garage door before rushing to the front door. Her frantic breathing was visible in the air as massive white, misty clouds were disappearing as quickly as they were appearing. Watching her shaking hands fumbling with her keys to unlock the front door Connor put his right hand to Abby's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"...Sorry."

"Don't be sorry for being nervous. It's understandable."

Finding the lock with the key at last Abby pushed the door open and stepped inside quickly and pressed her back to the nearby wall so Connor could follow her inside the livingroom. Flipping on the lights with the switch beside her Abby didn't move while Connor checked every room, closet and second floor window for any sign of potential sabotage.

"...Connor?" Having watched the deviant walk up the staircase to the second floor Abby waited for the deviant's return and locked her front door. "...I know nothing happened to you, but please talk to me so I don't imagine that something horrible did somehow happen to you 'Final Destination' style!"

"I'm fine." Shouting his answer Connor finished checking over the other rooms of the house and then walked to the middle of the staircase to lean over the banister and speak to Abby without needing to yell to communicate. "Your house is secure."

Letting out a sigh of relief Abby leaned back against the wall and closed her heavy, tired eyes. "...I don't feel secure."

"It's also understandable." Walking back to the livingroom Connor stood before Abby and waited for her to speak again. "It's hard to let go of fear."

"But it's possible, right?"

"Right, of course it is."

"Connor," looking to the deviant with tears in her eyes Abby was clearly losing control and about to break down emotionally. "please don't go tonight."

"I won't go anywhere."

"I feel so foolish! It's like I'm a scared little kid and asking for someone to chase away the imaginary monster in my closet!"

"Abby, you were attacked by a monster. You didn't imagine it."

"How am I supposed to get over this? I'm afraid of my own damn house!"

"You could potentially find a new house."

"I can't afford to move again." Putting her hands to her face Abby breathed through her fingers with a deep sigh. "And I don't want to live out of a hotel."

Putting his right hand to Abby's left shoulder in a comforting way Connor coaxed her away from the wall and toward the staircase. She desperately needed to get some proper sleep for the night. "You could stay with a friend for a while."

"I hate to break it to you," she mumbled as she tripped a little as she walked up the wooden staircase with Connor guiding his every step. "but you and Skye are my only friends in this whole city."

"Stay with Skye. She cares about your and her loft is-"

"I don't want to hide from my problems." Reaching the top of the staircase Abby finally let her frustrated tears flow down her face and she entered her bedroom at the end f the hallway before throwing her purse and coat on the floor. "I love Skye like a little sister, but I can't just hide behind her whenever shit gets too tough."

"You're not hiding, you're seeking support."

"And I'm a technician. I should be the one-"

"Abby," directing her over to her bed Connor made her sit down and then sat down beside her. "you're saying the same things I would say about myself as a detective. Hank has helped me realize that just because I'm a detective doesn't mean it's impossible for me to also be a victim... even a criminal. As a technician you're allowed to feel broken and ask other people for help to feel better."

Letting out a short and relieved sob Abby leaned against Connor's right side as he actually managed to get through to her in some way. "...I know. And I know I need help."

"Then let me help you."

"How? I'm afraid to even go to sleep!"

"Then I'll stay here with you again. I don't mind."

"For how long? I can't ask you to sleep on my couch forever."

"I'll stay with you for as long as it takes for you to sleep and feel safe again."

"What if I never feel safe?"

Slowly wrapping his right arm around Abby's shoulders Connor pulled her in closer to make her feel safe at least physically. "I'll still be here to help you."

Leaning even closer against the deviant Abby pressed her right ear to his chest and listed to his calmly beating heart. Him being calm was keeping her calm even as her mind raced with exhausting paranoia. "Thank you for being here."

"You're welcome."

Moving her left arm Abby instinctively embraced Connor fully and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. Something about his presence was very reassuring and almost soothing.

Returning the hug Connor held Abby close, and let her press up against him as her exhaustion wore her down to her bones.

"Connor?"

"Yes?"

"How come when I've kissed you in the past you never freaked out?"

"I had no reason to have such a strong reaction to a kiss."

Looking up at him Abby blinked her tired hazel eyes and leaned even closer against him. "...Did you like it?"

Feeling his heart skip a beat at the unexpected question Connor looked down at Abby as he continued to hold her in his arms. "...Yes." Admitting how he felt made Connor's brown eyes light up. "I liked it."

Locking onto his soulful brown eyes Abby shifted her weight and slowly cupped her right palm to his left cheek. Leaning in a little Abby dared herself to go in for a kiss and was surprised to have the affectionate gesture immediately reciprocated. As her lips met his Abby suddenly wrapped her hands around his shoulders to pull him in closer and didn't even flinch when Connor pressed his hands to her middle back and hip.

Breaking the kiss for a moment Abby looked Connor in the eyes and thought about what they were about to do very carefully. "Is this wrong?"

Whispering in response, Connor too thought about what was happening. "No. This feels... right."

"Good answer." Unbuttoning her blue blouse Abby grabbed onto Connor's black hoodie and quickly pulled it off over his head, then did the same for his black t-shirt. Feeling Connor's hands reach around her back to get to the clasp of her black bra Abby leaned in and kissed him again as she let him gently lay her down on her back on the bed. "I've been waiting for this for far too long..."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm giving you what you want, you dirty birdies! ;) JK! I've considered taking this route since the beginning of this series, so yeah...


	86. Hope

The following morning was contrastingly warm in comparison to what the normal November weather would typically be. Opening his soulful brown eyes Connor felt a warm body pressed against his side and he could feel his right arm wrapped around the body as they slept peacefully beside him. Remembering that he had stayed the night with Abby and that the had been intimate, Connor looked at the sleeping technician and didn't move a synthetic muscle. She was finally sleeping and based on his observations of her physical reactions she was deep in R.E.M. sleep, and getting the rest she so desperately needed.

Lightly Connor used his right fingers to comb through Abby's loose locks of long brunette hair running down her back, while otherwise remaining perfectly still on the bed. With only the white sheet and blue comforter to keep their nude bodies covered Connor just enjoyed the peace and quiet of the beautiful morning.

There was no issue needing to be handled in that moment. No case that needed to be solved, no deviant needing technical assistance and no emergency call needing to be answered.

In that moment there was nothing that could disturb the peace between the two very good friends.

* * *

In his now single person apartment Lucas awoke at his usual time and was greeted by Lucky as she laid on the foot of his bed waiting for him to wake up. Ever since the kittens had been rehomed Lucky had been essentially stalking Lucas everywhere he went in the apartment, and was always in the same room he was in. It was as if she was depressed and didn't want to be alone. The kind deviant understood that sense of loneliness, and sympathized with the fluffy kitty entirely. Unfortunately that day Lucky needed to go to the vet and that meant she couldn't spend her whole day cuddling with her deviant master.

Confirming the time for the veterinary appointment through cybernetic relays Lucas proceeded to climb out of bed to get dressed, and to find the pet carrier to transport Lucky around. The poor cat was starving but as per the vet's instructions she wasn't allowed to eat anything in the twenty-four hours prior to her appointment.

"I'm sorry, Lucky."

Rubbing her ears Lucas went about his business and knew that Lucky would follow him down the hallway in search of food.

"I know you're hungry. But you cannot eat yet."

Sitting down on the couch as he put on his shoes Lucas smirked as the cat rubbed against his shins and mewed in search of some food.

"I'll be sure to give you some extra food tonight, and a few treats."

Petting her ears again Lucas looked around the empty apartment and sighed in such a way it actually echoed off the walls.

"It's just not the same without Gavin or your kittens around, is it?"

Lucky hopped up onto Lucas's lap and purred loudly as he ran his hand down her back.

"Maybe I should look for a roommate or find a new place to live? This place is too big for just one person."

Mewing again Lucky gave her deviant master an affectionate stare.

"Correction. One person and one cat."

* * *

Back at the house Hank awoke with a small 'crack' in his back as he rolled from his side and onto his back to stretch out for a minute. Having indulged on the pizza and soda the night before after Connor took his leave Hank was quickly regretting that decision as his stomach ached, and his breath carried the lingering aroma of garlic. Climbing out of the bed Hank made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take something for his aching stomach. As he opened the medicine cabinet Hank wondered if Connor would say anything about him overeating the moment the deviant's back was turned.

Brushing his teeth and rinsing out his mouth Hank popped two anti-acid tablets in hope of soothing his stomach, and turned off the faucet in the sink. Trudging out of the bathroom and down the hallway Hank was a little surprised to not see Sumo lingering near his food bowl or the backdoor waiting for him to get up.

"Weird. Sumo?"

There was a small whimper from the livingroom that pulled Hank's attention away from the kitchen. Spotting Sumo laying on his pillow looking miserable made Hank's stomach suddenly feel worse.

"Are ya' sick, boy?"

Kneeling beside the large dog Hank patted Sumo's side and noticed that there were a few chewed up pizza crusts on the pillow near Sumo's head, and a what could've been a small pile of vomit.

"Ah, shit. Ya' ate out of the garbage can last night."

Whimpering again Sumo gave Hank a big eyed stare as if trying to apologize.

"Don't look at me like that. You know better. But," patting Sumo's side again Hank stood up and put his hands to his hips. "I didn't take care of the garbage last night, so it's my fault, too."

Heading back down the hallway Hank got dressed and grabbed his phone to make a quick veterinary appointment for Sumo since the massive breed of dog was middle aged, and hadn't had a check-up in almost four years. Explaining to the vet that Sumo was sick after getting in the garbage and now had no appetite Hank was booked in for the only available slot in an hour, and proceeded to confirm the details over the phone.

"Sorry, boy."

Ending the call Hank walked over to the front door to get Sumo's leash and then hailed an autonomous cab to take him to the veterinary clinic.

"You need to get up and walk. You're WAY too heavy for me to carry."

Sumo seemingly grumbled in response to the news, but slowly got up to his paws to walk over to the front door as Hank held out the leash for him.

* * *

Another hour passed before the quiet of the morning was disturbed by Abby waking up for the first time in days without being startled awake by a sound outside, or a nightmare with one of her exes. As she opened her eyes Abby could hear Connor's calm heartbeat under her ear and she remembered that she and her friend had caved into temptation the night before. Smirking at Connor as the deviant was feigning sleep beside her Abby lightly traced her right fingertips over the raised scars on his torso in a way that it actually managed to tickle the deviant.

Watching Connor's breath hitch as she accidentally tickled him Abby pressed her palm smoothly over his abdomen instead after his eyes fluttered open. She didn't see the scars as anything that needed to be repaired, she saw them as a tribute to Connor's heroics as a detective and liked touching them.

"Good morning." Connor greeted in a soft tone as he continued to play with Abby's hair as they laid together.

"It sure is." Looking up at him Abby settled back down for a while and closed her eyes again. "Thank you."

"I presume the 'thanks' is for staying with you, not for... You know."

Laughing a little Abby lightly slapped his abdomen as if to scold him. "It's good a thing I know you're actually very modest, otherwise I'd have to punch you for being so bold."

"...That wasn't a 'no'."

"Don't you dare start growing an ego! I won't lose my only good guy friend to such a toxic trait."

Letting go of Abby's hair Connor pulled the technician in closer as she snuggled in at his side again. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. That was the first full night's sleep I've had in days." Wrapping her left arm around his abdomen Abby held onto the deviant as she happily went back to sleep for a while. "...Then again, after what we did last night I used up what little energy I had left, so it's no wonder I slept so hard."

Remaining still as possible beyond his simple breathing pattern Connor didn't budge, and just held Abby at his side as she returned her much needed sleep. He had nowhere to be that day, and he had a feeling that Abby had the same plan in mind.

* * *

Walking Sumo into the veterinary clinic Hank checked in with the receptionist and let the vet intern take the massive dog into the back for a quick exam. Hank had no reason to go back there since Sumo wasn't a scared little puppy anymore, and he wasn't a fan of seeing animals frightened or in pain. Just as he turned away from the desk to sit down in a chair in the waiting room Hank caught sight of Lucas already sitting in a chair in the private space with his eyes closed and his L.E.D. cycling in a steady yellow in his temple.

"Lucas?"

Opening his green eyes Lucas looked over at Hank and nodded to acknowledge him. "Hank, hello."

"What're you doing here?"

"Lucky, my cat, is getting spayed and a check-up. Is... something wrong with Sumo?"

"Not really. The big oaf ate something that made him sick." Sitting down in the chair across from Lucas the senior detective pressed his left hand over his stomach as he sympathized with the massive dog. "I know how he feels."

"Is it serious?"

"Doubt it. I just figured since Sumo's getting old and hasn't had an appointment as of late it'd be best to bring him in to see an expert. So," leaning back against the uncomfortable chair Hank sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "what were you thinking about so hard when I walked in? Your light was yellow."

"Oh, I was checking through the city to see if anyone was seeking a roommate, or if there was a smaller apartment available to rent."

"Getting lonely?"

"A little. I do miss having someone to talk to in the morning and have the answer be something other than 'meow'."

"I get that. Any luck either way?"

"Well, those who are looking for a roommate either hate deviants or cats, or they have a criminal record. As for the apartments, there are none available that allow pets."

"Oh, well..." Tilting his head a little to the side Hank offered up a possible solution to Lucas's current dilemma. "You could always just... move in with me and Connor."

The gracious offer caught Lucas off guard for a moment. "What?"

"Come on. You do have your own room already back at the house, so why not?"

"It's just that... You don't like cats and I won't abandon Lucky."

"I _do_ like cats, I just don't like the idea of bringing a cat into a house where there's a very big dog always laying around. I don't want to freak her out."

"Oh, I see."

"Since we're both here and both of our respective pets might be a little doped up after their appointments, why don't you come visit with Lucky and see how she responds to Sumo? If they get along then problem solved! You can both move in."

Lucas felt a small grin creep over his face as the offer seemed too good to be true. "Thanks, Hank. I'll do that."

"Cool. You can also give me a ride back to the house since Connor's using the car today."

"Oh. Where is he?"

"Probably still keeping Abby company. She's been having a rough few nights, so Connor went over to her house to help her relax enough to get a decent night's sleep."

* * *

Gathering up his clothes from the floor Connor listened to the sound of Abby turning on the shower in the bathroom just down the hallway, and walked toward the private space for a moment to let her know he was going to head for home. She had left the bathroom door slightly ajar as the bathroom itself steamed up. With her back presented to the door Abby had wrapped herself up in a thick white towel and was waiting for the water's temperature to adjust to a much more comfortable degree before stepping in.

Pushing open the door slowly and quietly Connor stepped just inside the doorway to talk to Abby without startling her in the process. "Abby?"

"Yeah?" Reaching her right hand into the flowing water of the shower Abby turned to look at Connor over her left shoulder and grinned at him.

"I'm going to get dressed now and leave. Unless... You need me to stay for a while longer."

"Well, 'need' is a little subjective." Dropping her towel to the floor Abby playfully grabbed onto Connor's hand causing him to drop his clothes as well, as she began to hungrily pull him toward her shower with her. "'Want' on the other hand... That's far more accurate. Join me, won't you?"

The temptation was too strong to resist. "...I don't see why not."

More relieved to see that Abby was no longer afraid of the world and behaving more like her usual fiery self, Connor had no problem stepping into the shower as she had prompted. Before he had the chance to react she had kissed him again and was wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he supported her back and hips.

"I think you're the best therapy I could've ever found." Abby teased as she kissed him again. "You make me feel like I'm safe to just be myself."

"You make me feel the same way."

"Ready for round two?"

Parroting his earlier response Connor pulled Abby closer to himself as the warm water from the shower beaded their skin in steamy droplets. "I don't see why not."

It's not like either of them had anywhere else to be that day anyway...

* * *

Sitting in the livingroom together Hank and Lucas watched as Sumo slept off his stomachache on his pillow in the corner, while Lucky, who slowly crept out of her pet carrier, approached the sleeping dog warily. She was curious about Sumo, not afraid of him. Slowly sniffing at Sumo's paws and then his nose Lucky rubbed her forehead against his jaw while purring loudly. Whether or not Lucky was being so friendly because she still had painkillers in her system, or because she didn't mind being around dogs, neither Hank or Lucas could say for sure.

As the fluffy cat put her front paws on Sumo's outstretched front leg and began kneading the limb the two detectives decided to to that as a good sign and were no longer worried. Sumo's tail began to slowly thump in response to the friendly gesture as he acknowledged Lucky's presence.

"Huh. I guess she likes him." Hank noted with a truly impressed lilt. The way Lucky curled up in a ball against Sumo's chin and arm made it clear that neither animal saw the other as a potential threat. "Yup. She likes him."

"I believe it's safe to say that Lucky was getting lonely without her kittens and with less people in the apartment. This could be something good for her."

"Maybe having a friend to chill with will perk Sumo up, too. He loves his walks but I don't think him laying around all day and then going for a walk for a few hours is the most ideal exercise he could be getting."

"Well, since the two seem to be getting along I believe I'll let my landlord know that I'll be moving in here at the end of my lease."

"Or you could just ask to be let out of your lease early in exchange for deep-cleaning the place before you go. Some landlords will be cool like that."

"I'll be sure to ask."

"All right, cool. You can put her litter box in the laundry room and we'll keep the laundry room door opened, or you can install one of those small animal doors at the bottom of the main door for easier access."

"I'll be sure to do that."

Leaning back against the couch cushions Hank looked out the front window and saw a few stray snowflakes beginning to fall from the sky as the morning sun began to disappear behind darkening snow clouds. It was getting cold outside and winter was right around the corner. "Wonder where Connor is right now?"

"Want me to contact him?"

"Nah, he's a responsible kid. I'm just curious, that's all."

"It's past noon." Confirming the time Lucas noted his own schedule beyond taking care of Lucky was now empty. "I have no plans today."

"Me neither. Me and Connor got some shopping done last night, so I don't have anything I need to take care of right now."

"Is there a game on?"

"It's November, son." Turning on the television with the remote, he was never a fan of verbal commands on his electronics, Hank found a college football game beginning its second quarter. "There's ALWAYS a game on..."

* * *

Sitting on the foot of Abby's bed Connor slipped on his shoes one at a time, and tied the laces in perfect knots. As he finished getting dressed, his black hoodie laid out over his lap, he looked up at Abby as she used a towel to pat dry her long locks of damp hair. She had changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a dark blue tank top after she and Connor had finished their shower together. Connor had to wear the clothes he had worn the night before but since he didn't sweat his clothes only got dirty if he had to fight with a resisting suspect, or if he got caught in inclement weather.

Noticing that Abby was smirking at him as she finished drying off her hair Connor gave her a curious and silent glance.

"I think today is a good day to workout." Abby stated as she adjusted her tank top's shoulder straps. "I haven't felt this energized in a while. It's nice."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You deserve to live a life without fear."

"Yeah? And what about you?"

"Huh?" The question made his blue L.E.D. blink once in yellow. "What do you mean?"

"Are you living without fear?"

"I believe I am." Sitting upright on the bed Connor watched as Abby slowly stretched her legs to begin her workout in a moment. "I no longer fear CyberLife or what they wanted me to be."

"Does that have anything to do with your new name?" Keeping a smirk on her face Abby studied Connor's reaction carefully as she stretched her legs out on the floor. "I noticed that you and Lucas had your personal charts at the facility updated today, Sergeant Connor Henry Anderson."

"I think it does." Connor confirmed without any hesitation to his words. "I have a real family to protect and live for now. And I know that they will do the same for me. I'm not... alone anymore."

"Must be nice to have people like that in your life."

"You're not alone either."

"Well, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"What this is," she motioned to herself and to Connor with her right index finger as she spoke. "is just beginning. As much as I like you I'm not sure if this is the beginning of a new relationship, or just two friends exploring their 'benefits' has yet to be seen." Straightening up herself Abby walked over to the bed, sat down beside Connor and leaned her head against his right shoulder. "I've been thinking about why it is I can't seem to find the right guy to be with and if I'm right, I don't want to do something that'll mess this up."

Intrigued by the comment Connor wanted to know what she had been thinking about. "What have you discovered about yourself?"

"The reason so many of my relationships in the past were so fucked up and doomed to fail is because I was looking at relationships from the perspective of an E.M.T. or a technician; as a healer. I was being drawn to people who are broken or in need of help, not people I truly wanted to love."

"You were looking to heal people rather than build a relationship with them."

"Yup. I guess I have a weakness for sick puppies and kittens lost in the rain."

"...Is that why you're drawn to me?" A strange thought of it own popped into Connor's head. "Because you've saved my life so many times and helped me heal from extensive damage?"

Resting heavily against Connor's shoulder Abby sighed and pressed her right palm against Connor's torso where she could feel the scars raised up against his artificial skin through his t-shirt. "...I'm not sure. I hope that I'm drawn to you because you're a good guy who isn't a mentally unstable psycho who wants to hurt me, but I can't be sure."

"So where do we go from here?"

"I think we should take things one day at a time and see if those days bring us back together. If it's meant to be, if we're really feeling love toward one another and not lust or impulse issues, then we'll know it."

"I hope you're right."

Lifting her head up Abby gave Connor a stunned glance. "You do?"

"Yes." Looking her in the eyes Connor laid it out on the line. "You're one of the first people I let myself trust and it'd be nice if that trust could become something stronger."

"In a way the same thing happened to me. I was still new to Detroit when you fell into my life." Remarking about how Connor had been injured by falling from the rooftop of her old apartment building was a dark joke, but a joke all the same. "And as I got to know you the more I came to feel like I was less of a stranger in a strange land, and more of a natural born denizen of a strange land."

"Do you think we'd be friends if we had met under different circumstances?"

"I'm not sure. I do know that speculating about the 'what ifs' in life only create anxiety and doubt."

"You're right about that. I've endured enough of both for what feels like my entire life."

"Same." Letting out a soft breath Abby pulled a blue scrunchy off her left wrist and proceeded to pull her long hair up into a ponytail behind her. "So, do you want to stay for a while longer and workout with me?"

"...I don't need to exercise."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't help me... warm up. You know?"

Picking up on the hint very quickly Connor gave her an inquisitive look before he replied in a coy tone. "I suppose I could do that."

"Fantastic." Pushing Connor backward to lay over her bed Abby climbed on top of him and began working on removing his t-shirt again. "I don't do yoga just for my health, you know..."

* * *

Helping Lucas with the last of his personal belongings Hank plopped down in his recliner and listened to the sound of the deviant unpacking his items in his now official bedroom up on the second floor loft above. The deviant had managed to get out of his lease and had spent the rest of the afternoon and evening cleaning up the entire apartment, leaving it perfectly spotless as he packed up each room. It helped that Gavin had moved out first and taken the food and other human exclusive items with him, whereas the furniture that Lucas didn't need; couch, recliner, kitchen table, chairs, lamps and bed were donated to the neighbors, taken to Gavin and Aaron's house, or taken to local charities for donation.

Packing up his clothes, his saxophone, his posters, Thirium, Lucky's food, toys, bowls and litter box, Lucas made the final drive from his apartment and back to the house to rest for the night. Luckily he had plenty of energy and could take care of everything without anyone else's help.

Hank meanwhile had to deal with Lucky deciding that his lap was a better bed than Sumo's snoring and drooling form over on the pillow. Rubbing Lucky's chin and enjoying her company Hank sighed and realized that he was officially back into 'dad mode' as he couldn't say 'no' to one of his sons asking to keep something.

"You really are 'lucky', do you know that?"

Lucas finished with his bedroom and made his way downstairs to join Hank in the livingroom. Happy to see that Lucky was already making friends with Hank, and that she was showing no sign of infection or other complications after her surgery, Lucas sat down on the couch and reached his hand over to rub her ears in a gentle manner. "Thank you for letting us both be here."

"Yeah, no problem, son. I told you that you're welcome here at all times, so you might as well just _stay_ here at all times."

"Makes sense to me. Especially since our work schedules seem to clash."

"This will make it a hell of a lot easier to spend time together during the holidays, too."

The sound of the Oldsmobile pulling into the driveway beside the house filled the air and both detectives looked a little relieved to know that Connor was finally back home.

"It's about time he came back." Hank stated as he watched the front door open up. The deviant entered the house through the front door casually, and was only surprised when he saw Lucky laying on Hank's lap. "Hey, son. How's everything with Abby?"

"It's... good." Unsure of what to say Connor stuck to simple and positive answers. "She's good."

"No problems sleeping?"

"Not at the moment. She's doing much better." Pointing to Lucky as she purred on Hank's lap Connor asked about her presence. "Why is Lucky here?"

Lucas chimed in happily from the couch as he told Connor the good news. "I've officially moved in and Lucky came with me."

"Oh!" Reaching his hand down Connor pet Lucky's ears as well and was rewarded with loud purring. "That's good to know. I'm glad to know you'll be living here with us."

Hank rubbed his hand along Lucky's back before he gently picked her up and then placed her back down on the recliner as he stood up. "And to celebrate Lucas now moving in, I say we cook up a few of those steaks we grabbed the other night and watch the Gears game. It'll be nice to just chill out and watch a game without one of us needing to take off before the night is over."

"I agree." Lucas stated and walked toward the kitchen. "Since it's my first night in the house I'll be the one to cook."

"Sounds good to me." Hank grabbed onto Connor's shoulder before the deviant had the chance to walk down the hallway and disappear for a moment, and whispered to him. "Kid, level with me."

Turning to face Hank directly Connor felt his heart beginning to race nervously in his chest. "...Level with you?"

"You spent the night and then most of the day with Abby, is she really okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. We just spent the day together so we could talk and help find perspective on everything that's happened as of late."

"So she's not scared or feeling vulnerable?"

"No, she's okay. If she wasn't in the correct mindset to be left alone I wouldn't be here right now."

"Okay. Cool." Dropping his hand from Connor's shoulder Hank motioned to Sumo still snoring away on his pillow in the corner and let out a sigh. "Just so you know, Sumo go into the garbage last night and made himself sick. He gets no treats for a week because he left me with a two-hundred dollar vet bill. He's fine by the way, just sleepin' it off."

"I'll be sure to refrain from giving him treats for a while."

"All right then. Now," pushing Connor forward a little Hank motioned for the deviant to join him and Lucas in the kitchen. "let's help with dinner and talk. It's been too long since I had a family dinner and I don't want anything to ruin it."

_**-next chapter-** _


	87. Thanksgiving

It was the Saturday after Thanksgiving day and Hank was awoken by the smell of something sweet baking in the kitchen, and of what sounded like a deeply philosophical discussion taking place in the same room. Sitting upright in his bed, his back aching with a notable twinge after he and Connor spent the evening chasing down shoplifters during the previous day's Black Friday madness, Hank let out a sigh and began to regret the idea of having Thanksgiving that day. Rubbing his right hand through his messy bedhead hair Hank sighed and slowly climbed out of the bed to limp down the hallway and check on the two deviant brothers who were working on making Thanksgiving dinner in the kitchen.

As he walked with an ache in his back down the hallway Hank peered inside the kitchen and spotted the two deviants, wearing red and blue button down dress shirts, sitting at the kitchen table with their right hands clasped together, and their elbows locked in place atop the table. The two L.E.D.'s were blinking in a fast yellow pace as the identical deviants fell disturbingly silent where they sat. Sumo was laying on the floor under the table between the brothers as if he had grown tired of their bizarre behavior.

Unsure of what he was seeing Hank called out to the duo as he lingered in the kitchen's doorway. "Uh, boys? What're you doing?"

Connor blinked once but never moved his arm, his blue shirt contrasting heavily against his yellow light. "We are trying to determine if Lucas is in fact physically stronger than I am, or if his physical changes are limited to just his mildly increased height."

"So... You're having an arm wrestling match?"

"Yes."

Staring at the two white knuckled interlocked hands clasped together Hank put his hands to his hips and stared at the little contest intently. "...Uh, who's winning right now?"

"...Tie."

"So why are you still wrestling if it's a tie?"

"Now it's an endurance test."

"Please don't tell me you two are going to develop a type of sibling rivalry now that you're living under the same roof."

"We are not."

Lucas blinked finally as he and Connor let up on their grip simultaneously. "We're not." Smoothing out his red dress shirt Lucas composed himself perfectly. "We were merely testing a few things that we were unable to previously test due to our mutual absences from CyberLife."

"All right, fine." Hank pressed his left palm to his lower back again as he breathed in a sigh of relief and felt Lucky rub against his right ankle. "Just go into the backyard if you want to box or wrestle. I don't want to clean up Thirium from the floors or furniture."

Connor lowered his hand and looked over at Hank as the senior detective rested his weight against the kitchen door frame. "How's your back?"

"Not great, but I can still move."

"We're already taking care of dinner." Connor insisted as his right fingertips pressed against the small white bandage over his right eye. He too had suffered minor injuries while dealing with chaotic shoppers the previous night. "You should go and take a hot shower."

"I'm not going to let you two do all the cooking when I'm going to eat, too."

"We've already taken care of both turkeys and desert. It's fine."

"Shit, you both- Wait, never mind." Remembering who he was dealing with Hank sighed and shook his head a little. "You're deviants, you can do a bunch of stuff much faster and easier than humans can."

Lucas agreed with Connor and stood up from the kitchen table to speak to Hank directly. "Go take a shower. Your back is hurting you."

"Yeah, yeah... Don't forget which of us is the father in this family."

"It's two against one, Hank." Crossing his arms over his chest Lucas gave the senior detective an impressively stern glance. There was a small blue scrape on Lucas's right elbow as he and Noreen also had their share of handling the crazies during the holidays. "Don't think you can dissuade us."

Connor agreed and stood up from the table as well. "And you just admitted that we're deviants who are faster and more efficient than humans. If it becomes necessary we'll force you into the shower by hand."

"Don't threaten me. It might be two against one, but I still outweigh you two feather-weights." Shuffling down the hallway and into the bathroom Hank sighed again, then began to chuckle to himself as the door shut behind him with a soft 'click'. "They really are good kids."

Back in the kitchen Connor checked through everything they had prepared and everything that still needed to be prepared. It was strange knowing that he and Lucas were going to be able to consume Thirium-based food that was designed to imitate human food, and partake in a human tradition such as Thanksgiving alongside their father and good friends. It was a strange and welcoming concept as a whole.

"Noreen just texted me." Lucas confirmed as he and Connor continued to mess with their ingredients in the kitchen. The deviant still had a few recipes from Aaron logged away that he wanted to use. "She'll be over in one hour and she promised to bring the homemade pies for Hank and Abby to share."

"That's good. I haven't received a text from Abby yet, but she promised that she would never pass up an opportunity to have a free meal with her friends. She also said she'd be bringing a Thirium-based desert for us to try."

"Is there anyone else who needs somewhere to go during the holidays? I doubt we're the only ones celebrating the holiday two days later than tradition states."

"From what I've been told everyone at the precinct was able to spend time with their families or friends. Tina went to Gavin and Aaron's house and I'm certain she made sure to drop off numerous gifts for their baby in the process."

"I'm looking forward to being a godfather." Lucas stated sincerely as he helped Connor preparing the next dish to be offered at dinner. Thirium-based instant mashed potatoes looked more like blue gelatin while it was still in powder form, but it was supposed to taste like actual potatoes. "I've never been around children before."

"Me neither."

"I wonder what it'll be like?"

Connor's posture slumped a little as he tried to move past what he and Skye endured over the summer about her own personal loss. He didn't fault Lucas for his enthusiasm for a positive thing and merely responded in a dismissive way. "...Don't know."

Picking up on his brother's dour mood Lucas quickly changed the subject. "I know that Tina is going to be a terror considering she's already planning on 'spoiling the baby rotten', whatever that means."

"I believe it's what humans refer to as doting entirely on the baby and giving them everything they could possibly want. They are considered 'spoiled' because being given such adoration typically creates a negative or 'rotten' personality."

"Ah, now I know why Gavin is so worried about it."

Receiving a text message from Abby the glum mood suddenly lifted as Connor was grateful for the distraction. "Abby is on her way and wants to know if she needs to pick up anything from the store."

"No, we're ready for anything."

"Noted." Communicating with the technician Connor let her know they were taken care of. "She'll be here soon."

"Then we should increase the length of the dining table by adding the leaf to the middle." Lucas suggested as he turned around to look at the rather small circular table behind him. "I cleaned it up and left in the laundry room last night after I came home."

"Good idea." Kneeling down beside the table Connor released the latches beneath and patted Sumo's back a few times. "Sorry, boy. You have to move aside and stay out of the kitchen for the day. You already got in trouble for eating food you shouldn't have eaten."

* * *

Feeling his back finally loosen up and stop hurting Hank stepped out of the shower and made his way back into his bedroom to change into a slightly dressier attire for the sake of the holiday. As he pulled open his closet Hank heard the front door open and recognized Noreen's voice as she greeted her partner and thanked him for inviting her over. Not long after he pulled a solid red button down shirt from the back of his closet Hank heard the front door open a second time as Abby arrived as well. Having a house full of people who were laughing and speaking enthusiastically was a nice change from the usual quiet of the house he had grown used to for far too long.

Choosing his clean clothes Hank changed quickly and made his way down the hallway to greet his guests. As expected the two additional people were in the kitchen talking to the deviants, and unsurprisingly Abby was checking on the bandage over Connor's right eye. The sight of his two deviant sons being able to socialize with their friends and being calm was very reassuring of things to come.

"Nice to see you Noreen, Abby." Hank announced his presence and looked at the goodies that had been brought to the house. A peach cobbler, apple pie, pecan pie and a pumpkin pie were all on the table and teasing the senior detective. "Whichever one of you brought the pies is always welcome here."

Noreen proudly took credit for the desserts and gave Hank a theatrical bow. "That'd be me, Lieutenant."

"When your yearly evaluation comes around I'll tell Rourke to give you a raise just for bringing in the peach cobbler."

"Good to know." She proudly crossed her arms over her chest and over top her dark purple blouse. "Next time I'll bring a chocolate pie."

"That's bump ya' straight up to Lieutenant."

Abby just smirked as she replaced Connor's bandage and sighed. "Glad to know I won't be alone with overeating those desserts tonight. Hope you and Lucas like the Thirium-based blueberry pie I managed to find."

"I'm sure it'll taste fine." Connor reassured as he pressed his right fingertips over his replaced bandage. "Thank you for doing that for us."

"No problem." Stepping back Abby's own pale blue blouse was smoothed out as she readjusted her sleeves to roll them back down to her wrists. "It's nice to have the chance to eat an actual Thanksgiving dinner again, and do so with people who don't drive me up the wall! I've missed it."

Sympathizing with Abby's feelings Noreen tagged on with her own mutual feelings. "Yeah, I get that. The only times my parents were together while I was growing up was on the holidays, but even then it wasn't guaranteed. Dad working with the F.B.I. made holiday celebrations a coin toss..."

Lucas motioned toward the livingroom to try to lighten the mood back up. "Since we're all together now, could you show me what other traditions happen on Thanksgiving? Hank says it's mandatory to watch football and eat everything that has been cooked, but I suspect there's something more to be found with such a large holiday."

"The football and eating part is in fact true," giving Hank a coy wink Noreen accompanied Lucas into the livingroom and was promptly greeted by Sumo as the massive dog came over to meet the kind detective. "but in my house my family would always pick out the largest puzzle in the whole store to put together in the livingroom while we waited for dinner to finish cooking."

"That's something I believe we can do."

"Really?"

"Yes. When I lived with Gavin he encouraged me to buy things to personalize my bedroom or buy things that'll intrigue my curiosity. One such things I've purchased is a five-thousand-piece puzzle, but I never put it together due to being busy with work or tending to Lucky's kittens."

"Want to put it together now?"

"Yes, it should be completed at least once. I'll bring it down."

Hank had overheard the comment and joined Noreen in the livingroom while Lucas went upstairs for a moment. "That's a brilliant way to make the time pass by faster. Football games are great to watch, but sometimes they can be too damn slow."

"That's what mom said. It also kept me and my brother out of the kitchen so she could cook without us getting underfoot."

"Smart lady. So why aren't you... You know?"

"Oh, uh, mom passed away."

"I'm sorry. When?"

"Six years ago. She got sick and couldn't shake it."

"That's rough. My mom went down from cancer when I was still a teenager, I know how much it sucks."

Lucas returned to the ground floor and placed a large and unopened puzzle box on the coffee table to be opened. The cover of the box showed a very elaborate replica of Vincent VanGogh's 'Starry Night', and everyone knew they had quite the task ahead of them. Opening the box Lucas gave Noreen a casual shrug of his shoulders as he knew she wanted to ask why he chose such a design. "I like the blue coloration and swirling lines. It's... soothing."

"Whatever you say, Lucas."

From the kitchen Connor took care of the oven and noticed that Abby was pressing her fingertips against her temples as if in pain. "Headache?"

"A little one. I'm sure I'll feel better after I eat."

"Want to eat something now? No one will complain if you have one thing."

"Got any ibuprofen?"

"Yes." Standing up from where he was crouched down Connor made his way out of the kitchen to get to the bathroom and open up the medicine cabinet. As he he returned to the kitchen he noticed that Lucky was rubbing against Abby's ankles and mewing at her to get some attention. "Lucky likes you."

"I like her." Stooping down a little pet the cat's ears Abby accepted the two medicinal tablets from Connor to take. "Thanks."

"Have you been having trouble sleep again?"

"No, I've been sleeping just fine since..." Popping the pills into her mouth Abby swallowed the medication and sighed. "You know." Picking up Lucky from the floor Abby rubbed her ears and chin as she spoke. "I've been sleeping great ever since. I've been feeling more tired as of late, but I think that's because I'm not just running on pure fear induced adrenaline anymore. Work's always busy this time of year since so many poor deviants get knocked around by impatient humans."

"I've noticed that particular pattern myself. It's a shame that the holiday seasons that are supposed to bring people together tend to push people away."

"That's humanity in a nutshell. How about you? Anymore nightmares or other problems with getting rest?"

"No, I've been resting very well." Glancing at the livingroom where Hank, Lucas and Noreen were gathered Connor nodded in the direction of the coffee table where he could see the massive puzzle being splayed out to be put together, piece by piece. "Perhaps we should join the others in the livingroom. Dinner won't be ready for another five hours."

"Five hours and one big-ass puzzle." An amusing flash of mischief shone in her hazel eyes as she and Connor walked into the livingroom side by side. "I wonder how fast two deviants can put together a large puzzle like this?"

Sensing the competition suddenly brewing in the air Hank gave Abby a somewhat annoyed look, but it passed by quickly as he was now curious about such a claim, too. "I guess there's only one way to find out, right boys?"

As Connor sat down beside Lucas on the couch the brothers exchanged inquisitive glances as they cybernetically began debating about which of the two would be able to solve the puzzle faster. Without saying a word the duo began swiftly picking up the pieces and sliding them over the table much to the amusement of their three humans companions.

Noreen's brow arched a little as she watched her partner's competitive streak finally show itself after all the months they spent working together. "Oh, this is going to be interesting..."

* * *

The puzzle was finished in what was arguably record time as the deviant brothers showcased their detective skills and enhanced software in a truly engaging manner. After the brothers discussed the efficiency of their puzzle solving skills and determined that they again had tied regarding the speed and accuracy of their work, Lucas made a cybernetic note to order more puzzles for the future, while Connor decided to check on dinner back in the kitchen. It was a little silly to see the brothers slowly acting more like siblings should in regard to a friendly competition, but no one minded the friendly competition.

With the puzzle completed and the football game underway the oddball family remained together in the livingroom and took bets on the game. Connor and Lucas were prohibited from making any bets since their advanced software gave them an unfair advantage, but the others had their bets ready to go. It looked like, as per usual, Hank was going to win since he was a pro at analyzing all of the factors in a single game, not just the score.

Dinner was done right on time and everyone gathered in the kitchen to eat together. While the humans had no problem loading up their plates with the steaming warm food that filled the house with an intoxicating aroma, the two deviants were more hesitant to partake of everything that had been provided. The duo were curious to try the new tastes, but they were skeptical of what could possibly be a bad taste compared to a good one.

Hank could see the hesitation and just smirked at the deviants sitting side by side at the table. "Boys, if you don't like the way something tastes you don't HAVE to eat it. And if neither of you like something we can donate the food to local food kitchens. They're open for the rest of the year all day long."

"Right, thank you." Lucas replied as he and Connor helped themselves to a small portions of everything Thirium-based to taste them. After discreetly taking the Thirium-based wine he had been holding onto since summer from his bedroom closet, Connor poured Lucas and himself a glass to ensure it didn't go to waste by any means. "I'm sure we'll like it, it's just how much we'll like it that needs to be specified."

Abby was sitting beside Connor and watching the way the shy deviant sampled each item carefully before determining what he did and did not like. Even when she wasn't working Abby found it hard to not study deviant behavior at every chance she had. As she tasted her own food Abby gushed over how amazing it tasted. "Oh wow, whoever seasoned this turkey did an amazing job!"

"Thank you." Connor felt himself blush a little at the compliment. "It was Aaron's recipe, but he shared it with Lucas and now myself."

"Remind me to donate a few extra gifts to Aaron's fire station during the 'Toys For Tots' drive this year."

Noreen agreed as she took a bite of her meal and decided to do the same. "I'll join you with those extra donations. This is amazing!"

It didn't take Hank to agree on the turkey and made a mental note to do the same. "Damn. If I knew firefighters were such great cooks there's a chance I would've had a slight change of career in my youth."

The deviants tried their own Thirium-based food, all of which had been seasoned with Thirium-based spices that were the equivalent to their corresponding human spices, and agreed that Aaron was in fact a very good cook. As they consumed their meal the two brothers cybernetically discussed potentially changing from pure liquid Thirium replenishments to more physical Thirium through Thirium-based food instead. Not only was in more enjoyable to taste something that wasn't metallic or always liquid, but it made them feel more normal when in the company of their human friends and family.

Dinner quickly turned to dessert and every one of the pies had been devoured. Connor and Lucas did find the Thirium-based blueberry pie to be very tasty, while the humans were more interested in the sugary counterparts since they had to watch their diets every day of their lives.

The only two who were left out of the meal were Sumo and Lucky, who failed to successfully beg for any scraps from the table. Almost as if they were pouting the massive dog and fluffy cat laid side by side on Sumo's pillow out of sight as they waited for everyone to finish their own meals in the kitchen.

One by one the plates at the table were cleared as everyone cleaned up after themselves politely. Hank elected to wash the dishes since Connor and Lucas cooked everything, while Noreen and Abby brought dessert, but he wasn't alone. Everyone helped clean up the kitchen, albeit slowly because of their heavy meals, and the garbage was taken care of to keep Sumo and Lucky out of trouble.

Carrying the loaded garbage bags out to the curb for proper disposal Connor sighed and pressed his left palm over his artificial stomach and ran a self diagnostic as he walked. According to his system his artificial stomach was at just above maximum capacity hence his discomfort, but he wasn't in serious shape. Loitering outside the backdoor Connor stayed outside for a moment and watched as the wind blew through the now bare trees as a thin layer of frost began forming over the dried up grass.

The backdoor beside Connor opened slowly as Abby stepped out to check on him curiously. "Hey, you okay?"

"...Fine."

"You're not. I'm a technician so it's impossible to lie to me." Standing before Connor she crossed her arms over her chest to endure the building cold as she gave the deviant a studious stare. "What's wrong?"

Keeping his palm in place Connor told her the truth. "...My stomach."

"Oh, now I get it." Smirking at the way Connor blushed again Abby just shook her head. "You're not the only one who overate tonight, you know?"

"Do you feel sick, too?"

"I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about Lucas." Pointing through the kitchen window to the livingroom Abby indicated to Lucas laying on the couch on his back with his right palm resting over his torso. "He's got a bit of a bellyache, too. A few manual overrides can take the pressure out of your stomachs if you'll let me help you."

"...We may have brought this on ourselves in a foolish manner."

"It's normal to overeat on Thanksgiving. I know I ate more than my share this year, but I don't regret it. In fact, I might go back for seconds."

"Did you and Noreen or Hank engage in a mild... competition."

Her hazel eyes lit up as she finally understood why Connor was so embarrassed. "You didn't."

"...We did."

"You two were having an eating contest right under our noses?" Laughing at the silly nature Abby rubbed her palms up and down her arms to shake off the cold as she kept Connor company outside. "What is with you two?"

"We're finally able to spend more time together as brothers, and we can finally see how we're different according to CyberLife's standards."

"And you compared each other's limits through puzzles and overeating?"

"We... also had an arm wrestling contest earlier."

Laughing again Abby put her hands on Connor's shoulders as she stayed with him. "You two are too cute! I have to know, what did you find out?"

"...Beyond Lucas having finalized programs and software in comparison to my nearly identical beta programs and software, we are the same. Lucas is one point two inches taller and initially had gray irises, but we are the same in every physical function."

"Well, not that you know you're the same I hope that keeps your sibling rivalry at bay."

"We're not rivals in any form, we're brothers."

"Good answer."

Letting out a small breath Connor's brow furrowed as he began to feel a little sick. "...We should go inside."

"Lay down for a minute and I'll help you. If you're going to feed me amazing food and not make me pay a cent for it, the least I can do is take the edge of your stomachache while I'm here."

"Thank you."

Feeling Abby's left hand press to his back as they walked inside the house Connor noticed that Hank was relaxing in the recliner with Sumo and Lucky hanging out with him, while Noreen leaned over the back of the couch to tease her partner for being a bit of pig at dinner. Everything in the house was calm and peaceful which was a very welcoming feeling for everyone gathered together.

Reaching his bedroom Connor laid down on his bed and let Abby roll up his left sleeve to get to his forearm. Retracting the artificial skin from the limb Connor gave her full access to the plastimetal paneling, and soon felt relief as she manually took care of the persistent discomfort in his abdominal region.

"You know," Abby reminisced as she helped Connor through his stomachache. "this is like when we did that undercover operation together. You got a little seasick on the boat ride out the isle."

"I remember." As the pain let up Connor sat upright on his bed and looked over at Baron swimming about gracefully in the crystal clear water of the aquarium. The little blue fish was a silent companion that always helped Connor feel like he was never alone. "I appreciate your help."

"No problem." Glancing about the bedroom curiously Abby noticed the guitar sitting in the corner of the room and pointed to it energetically. "I didn't know you played guitar."

"Yes, and Lucas plays the saxophone."

"Can I hear you play something?"

"I... I suppose that's okay." Climbing back off the bed Connor picked up his guitar and slung the strap around his neck and shoulder to hold the instrument properly. "Do you have a request?"

"Just one. Do you know the song 'The Boxer'?"

Closing his eyes Connor cybernetically downloaded the note sheet for the song and his fingers began to move automatically as he began to perfectly play the song as requested. "...I do now."

As the song began to play out Noreen appeared in the doorway to enjoy the impromptu concert for herself, and soon was joined by Lucas as he too checked in on his big brother. Feeling suddenly inspired Lucas interrupted the song for just a moment as an idea popped into his head. "There is enough dried kindling in the tool shed that we could have a bonfire tonight. You should bring your guitar outside."

Connor looked to his brother, saw that he had gathered a small audience, and decided to go for it. "All right. Bring your saxophone."

"Will do."

Giving Connor a knowing glance Abby sighed and made her way toward the bedroom door to give the small room more space. "We're not going to have a 'battle of the bands' out back, are we?"

"No. We play different instruments, such a competition would be illogical."

Shaking her head at the response Abby proceeded to layer up with her coat and grabbed the final piece of pumpkin pie in the kitchen while she waited for Lucas and Connor to get dressed and get the bonfire in the backyard ready.

Noreen saw her eating again and let out an exaggerated sigh as she put on her own coat. "How can you be eating _again_?"

"Because I'm not feeling horny right now, and if I'm not in the mood for sex the next best thing is food."

"You know what? You're a wise woman." Noreen snickered as she picked a single piece of apple lingering in the apple pie's pan, and popped it into her mouth. The warm cinnamon coated apple slice was divine. "Besides, with winter coming who's going to tell anyone to watch their weight? We're supposed to bulk up in the cold season."

"Damn straight. Not to mention everyone always chooses 'lose weight' as their New Year's resolutions anyway. If there's pie on the table and snow on the grass, I'm not going to be watching my calories until that damn groundhog tells us when spring is coming."

Connor and Lucas headed toward the backdoor with their respective instruments in their hands and huddled under their leather jackets, and shortly thereafter Hank was behind them with Sumo at his side. He too was layered up against the cold and much like Abby and Noreen, he couldn't stop himself from grabbing one passing bite on the all but destroyed desserts on the kitchen counter.

"I don't think I've ever had a bonfire on Thanksgiving." Hank observed as he held the backdoor open for Abby and Noreen. "Then again, this is the Saturday after Thanksgiving, so I guess I still haven't."

"I'm not a fan of the cold, but I do like good music." Abby commented as she and Noreen slipped outside with Hank and Sumo. "Why not enjoy a warm fire and some live music while I deny all the sugar I just ate?"

Hank approved of her suggestion and made his way toward the tool shed to help the deviant brothers. "You're all right, Abby."

* * *

The small group of friends and family gathered in the middle of the backyard where Connor and Lucas had dug a small fire pit, and lined it with large stones that once lined the now untouched flowerbed beside the tool shed. Sitting in folding and camping chairs around the glowing firepit Hank, Abby and Noreen all listened to the brothers playing their instruments and create a beautiful melody together. Hank leaned back and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the music, while Noreen discreetly recorded the concert on her phone and Abby endured Sumo drooling all over her as he pressed his chin to her lap affectionately.

The simple gathering was impressively calming and it somehow made the impending winter chill go by unnoticed. The warmth of the fire and its welcoming glow were the perfect companions to the song echoing through the backyard long after the sun had set. Despite the harsh cold and darkness of the world around them, the small family composed of friends who lost their own families or just wanted to have a second family to call their own, were entirely comfortable and at peace with the world.

Hank opened his blue eyes and stared at his sons over the orange flames with utter pride. The deviant who had been completely reclusive and guarded from the world after surviving the Revolution was now being social and open without anyone needed to try to coax him out of his shell. And the lost deviant who had been locked away to be forgotten by CyberLife was now good friends with so many people, and found himself a family when he was essentially condemned to die alone.

Everyone was doing so much better than they had been the previous year.

The senior detective had quit drinking, started eating healthier and exercising more, and his hot temper had cooled down significantly. Rather than snapping at people the instant they entered his line of sight or pushing everyone away from him so he could be alone in his misery, Hank let his paternal side reveal itself once more as he took in two orphaned deviants who just needed a loving family and a warm home. Deep down inside Hank would always be a father first and a detective second.

Connor was no longer the 'Deviant Hunter' or the victim of someone else's decisions. He was a skilled detective who had gained a strong reputation with his colleagues and his friends alike. Despite his mistrust and initial fear of Hank due to their original introduction and cases together, Connor was willing to give the senior detective the chance to earn his trust. The way Hank had gone out of his way to give Connor a home, new clothes, an actual bed of his own and helped him to recover after being wounded and sick so many times in the past had all been tremendous steps forward in giving Connor someone to rely on.

As for Lucas, he easily adapted to his deviancy and found his own personality only after befriending the most abrasive detective in the entire city, and slowly found himself in the middle of the chaos. Instead of being a cold shell of a person, Lucas became impressively warm and compassionate - far from the heartless tool and weapon that CyberLife had expected him to become.

Even Noreen and Abby seemed to be thriving. Noreen was able to prove that her skill and reputation as a detective weren't just from her father's influence as a famous F.B.I. agent, and that she had earned everything she had through hard work and dedication. Meanwhile, Abby herself was able to escape from an unstable ex-boyfriend in Chicago, and make a huge difference in Detroit by tending to the deviants in need of her help.

"You know something?" Hank spoke up as he watched the deviants giving their concert. "I think this night is going to be the beginning of a brand new era for us all."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by yume_blue: i'd like to see some kind of good natured competition between Connor and Lucas. you know, like siblings normally are. it could be something like sports, or simply friendly banter


	88. Friends In Need

The beginning of December came with a flurry of snow and ice that was being blown around by a deafening, howling wind. Detroit was being rocked by a harsh blizzard that was putting people on edge, and increasing the surges of shoplifting and attempted looting tenfold. Every available cop and detective was put on patrol to head off the criminals before they could cause any serious harm, but it was like putting a band aid on a broken leg. Due to a majority of the shops being targeted being stores that sold emergency medical supplies and were pharmacies, the narcotics division was on high alert for potential illegal drugs being created from the stolen controlled substances.

Driving through the snowy streets at a steady pace Connor used his enhanced software and programming to navigate through the blizzard to the best of his ability. The Oldsmobile was living up to its name as the aged vehicle creaked and groaned on its tires as it endured the harsh wind, but with Connor's hands gripping tightly onto the steering wheel the massive vehicle remained in its lane at all time.

Keeping his soulful brown eyes on the road ahead of him Connor discreetly gave Hank's vital signs a biometric scan where he sat. The senior detective's blood pressure was elevated, his heart rate had increased, his body temperature was mildly elevated and he was holding his breath without realizing it. By all account Hank was being stressed out by the harsh weather as it undoubtedly brought up dark memories of the night he lost Cole to a pointless car accident.

Speaking up softly Connor tried to gauge how stressed out Hank truly was and to try to distract his thoughts. "We've only had to handle two cases of reported break-ins at Digital Sentience stores, and I'm not detecting any active disturbances in our area."

With his arms crossed over his chest, his posture rigid and blue eyes fixed on the blizzard through the windshield, Hank only 'hummed' in response.

"We should return to the precinct for a moment to take a break."

Staying silent Hank had no opinion on the matter at hand.

Pulling the car to a gentle stop at the red light Connor cybernetically tracked the weather through the Doppler radar. The blizzard wasn't going to let up for another two days and people were beginning to panic. Just as the light turned green Connor caught sight of a person walking along the sidewalk with a distinct limp in their steps, only to see them suddenly collapse face down in the snow.

"A person needs our help."

Shifting the car into park Connor threw open the driver's side door and rushed out into the cold to check on the person who had just collapsed a few feet away from the passenger side of the car. He could vaguely hear Hank using the radio in the Oldsmobile to call in the incident while remaining inside the car out of the storm. Kneeling down on the sidewalk Connor checked over the collapsed person and identified them as a deviant who had sustained serious damage to their side and torso from numerous knife wounds.

"Damn it. Sir?" Carefully rolling the deviant from their front to rest on their back Connor began a cybernetic scan over the deviant's form. Dark blue Thirium was staining their clothing as a deep wound actively bled in their left side. A hunting knife was still embedded in their body showcasing the weapon that had been used against him. "Sir, if you can hear me you need-"

In a flash of blind panic the wounded deviant's blue eyes snapped open as he pulled the knife out of his side, and quickly used it to stab Connor in his left side in response. As Thirium splashed through the air and Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to red, the wounded deviant tried to get away from Connor but he was too weak to move back.

Stunned but not deterred Connor shot back to his feet, and grabbed onto the knife in his side. Taking a full grip on the knife's hilt Connor slowly pulled the knife out of his side, a gush of blue blood surged from the raw wound in the process. Slipping the knife into his jacket pocket Connor forced himself to kneel back down beside the wounded deviant to help him.

"I-I'm here to help you." Holding up both hands in a submissive pose Connor ran a scan over the deviant to get some details on the downed victim. His model was that of an 'AC-700', an android designed to aid humans in their personal fitness, and he had been damaged numerous times by a single knife used on his person exactly six times. The deviant's dark hair was a mess and his skin was abnormally pale due to his low Thirium volume from bleeding out. "My name is Sergeant Connor Anderson, and I'm a detective in the Central Precinct's deviant division. Can you tell me your name?"

"...C-Connor?" The deviant obviously recognized Connor and was terrified by it. "I s-saw you die!"

"Clearly I've recovered." Remaining calm and composed Connor's L.E.D. cycled in a steady blue pulse in his right temple. "Please, what is your name?"

"S-Samuel." Answering at last Samuel began to calm down a little. "My name is Samuel."

"Samuel then, what happened?"

"...I was t-trying to g-get supplies for my friend." Laying back on the snowy and icy sidewalk Samuel lost his strength and didn't resist when Connor pulled open his damaged winter coat to check on his wounds beneath. "I w-was mugged. A h-human took my supplies. I n-need to get more."

"Why's that, Samuel? What were your supplies?"

"M-My friend is sick. N-Needs medicine." Letting out a small gasp of pain as Connor applied pressure to his wounds Samuel explained everything logically as he endured the horrible burning from his torn open plastimetal frame, artificial skin and leaking Thirium lines. "She's elderly and v-very sick."

"Sick? How so?"

"Cancer. I was b-bringing her the p-pain medication she had b-been prescribed."

"All right, give me her address." Offering Samuel his hand left Connor blinked once as the pain in his side flared up for a moment. "I'll let the police know that she had her prescription stolen and to perform a wellness check."

"Wh-What?"

"You need to go to a facility. The knife damaged your thermal regulator and you're in danger of freezing to death." Grabbing onto Samuel's right arm Connor slung the limb around his shoulders, grunted in pain as his own wound throbbed as he moved, and began carrying Samuel over to the car to be transported to the facility. Using his exposed left hand Connor connected to Samuel's system just long enough to get the address for his friend. "I'll take you to the facility myself for treatment."

Samuel hissed in pain as Connor helped him cross the icy pathway to get to the car parked a few yards away. Remembering that he lashed out at Connor when the deviant leaned over him, Samuel blurted out a desperate apology. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-to stab you!"

"I understand your panic. You were wounded, weak and saw someone hovering over you after you were recently assaulted." Opening up the rear passenger door of the Oldsmobile Connor helped Samuel to sit down inside the warm car. "We'll both get treatment at the facility."

When Hank heard the word 'both' his already elevated blood pressure got a little higher. "Both?" The door slammed shut and Connor returned to the driver's seat of the car. "What did I miss."

"The victim had an extreme reaction to my presence." Pressing his right palm to his left side Connor felt the warm Thirium staining his clothing and sighed slowly to test his pain threshold. "The damage isn't critical."

Doubtful of the claim since he didn't see the attack himself, Hank asked the most logical question. "Can you drive safely?"

"Yes. The Zeta Facility is only two blocks from our current location."

"All right, but you're getting a full examination from head to toe once you're there."

"That's acceptable." Cybernetically Connor received an update on his requested wellness check and relayed the information to Samuel. "The police have arrived at Tanya's residence to check on her." Connor confirmed as he shifted the car out of park. "They are taking her to the hospital for the night to ensure she's not alone due to you being injured, and her medication is being handled properly."

Samuel let out a deep sigh of relief as he sank back in the seat and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Connor... You may have saved her life!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Samuel to have his wounds tended to by Abby in the emergency repair bay, and it took even less time for Connor to get patched up in one of the basic treatment rooms. The knife missed all of Connor's biocomponents and only damaged the minor Thirium lines within his torso. Laying on the table in the exam room as the former intern and now full fledged technician, Dr. Lily Banner, repaired his left side Connor sent Lucas a cybernetic message to let him know he had been wounded, but it wasn't a serious injury. In return Lucas confirmed that Tanya Harrison, the elderly woman that Samuel was helping, had been safely transported to the hospital for observation until the blizzard passed.

Without flinching Connor watched as Lily easily mended the leaking lines in Connor's torso and then soldered the fracture in his plastimetal frame back into a singular intact surface. The previously nervous intern had found her confidence as a technician and showed no fear in treating Connor despite her error in the last time she treated him still being a heavy burden on her conscience.

"Your Thirium volume is a little low, but it isn't critical." Lily noted as she passed Connor a fresh pouch of Thirium to ingest. It was half the size of the usual Thirium pouches confirming that she had completed an accurate calculated dose for her patient. "Just finish that off and you're free to go."

"Thank you." Sitting upright Connor let Lily wrap gauze over his mended side to protect it until his artificial skin regenerated over the wound, and asked about the deviant victim he had brought into the facility. "How's Samuel?"

"Doing well. Dr. Grayson is treating his wounds and he's warming up without any difficulty. You got him off the street just in time." Making notes in Connor's personal chart Lily gave the deviant detective a gentle smile. "If he had been out in the cold any longer he would've suffered permanent thermal damage to his processor."

"That's good to know he's going to be okay."

"I'm going to go take care of my rounds, and you are free to go whenever you're ready."

"Thank you for you help, Dr. Banner."

"Just call me Lily." She grinned as she headed toward the exam room door. "It keeps me humble."

Remembering that he still had the knife in his jacket pocket Connor waited for Lily to leave the exam room before he visually scanned the hilt of the knife and located four perfect fingerprints on the handle from the human who attacked Samuel. Sending the information to the precinct cybernetically Connor was able to supply the evidence without needing to return to the precinct just yet. Sliding off the exam table Connor downed the fresh Thirium and located a plastic waste disposal bag in a nearby drawer. He secured the knife inside the plastic bag to keep anything from getting contaminated.

Heading out of the exam room with the knife in his pocket to take his leave of the facility, Connor was intercepted by Barry on a cybernetic level as the deviant receptionist relayed a private message to him on Abby's behalf. ' _Connor, before you go Dr. Grayson would like to speak to you in exam room four_.'

Stopping mid stride Connor acknowledged the message with a sincere worry in his words. ' _Is there something wrong with the deviant victim I brought in_?'

' _I do not know_. _She just asked that you speak with her before you leave the facility_.'

' _Very well, please let her know I'm on my way_.'

' _Already done_.'

Turning around slowly, his right palm pressing to his still sore left side, Connor made his way toward the exam room as requested. Pressing his exposed left palm to the door's electronic panel Connor was granted access to the room where he was expecting to see Samuel still being treated, but instead he saw Abby sitting alone in a rolling chair near the far corner of the room. She was rubbing her right palm over her left bicep as if in pain.

Letting the door 'hiss' shut behind him Connor lingered near the doorway and spoke up from where he was standing. "Abby, I was told you wanted to speak with me."

"...Yeah, uh, just so you know, I'm not expecting anything from you." She sounded broken down, tired and utterly frustrated as she walked over to the large metal and glass storage cabinet at the far wall of the exam room. "I just want to tell someone so I don't feel like I'll explode from keeping it all to myself."

The way Abby was pale and shaking a little reminded Connor of the same physical distress that Hank was exhibiting earlier. "What's wrong?"

"Hector." The name left a foul taste on her tongue. "He's what's wrong." Opening the cabinet Abby pulled a small cardboard box off the top shelf that had been stored in the back behind full bottles of fresh Thirium. Holding the box in her trembling hands Abby sighed and reached inside to pull out something completely unexpected. "Remember how I said I was glad I always made the men in my life 'wrap it up'?"

"Yes..." That particular discussion would be hard for even a human to forget. "I remember such an odd conversation very well."

"Take a look at this." Tossing Connor a small plastic square from the box Abby watched as he easily caught in his hands and gave it a very confused stare for only a moment. It was a wrapped condom. "Hold it up to the light."

Doing as he was instructed Connor held the red wrapped condom up toward the ceiling and saw the light shining through a small pin prick in the direct center of the prophylactic. "...It's been compromised."

"Yeah..." Carrying the cardboard box over to the nearby trashcan Abby turned it over and dumped out the entire contents, other tampered with condoms, and then dropped the box on top of them. "Hector's maid had the displeasure of cleaning out Hector's place after he died, and after his family took possession of his other shit. She got in contact with me and showed me what she found in his top drawer, and confirmed that I'm not the first woman he's done this to. The fucker was a saboteur on top of being a prick."

"Abby?" Running a quick scan over Abby's body Connor was able to detect the very faint but distinct secondary vital signs of a growing embryo inside of her body. The timeline from when she had last been intimate with Hector, the night before Connor rescued her from the restaurant barely one month prior, fit her current rate of gestation of just barely three weeks. "...You're pregnant."

"Then the three tests I took weren't all false positives after all." Paling further Abby was clearly on the verge of tears as she motioned to the small cotton ball taped to the inside of the bend in her left elbow. Her blood tests and Connor's scan were undeniable proof of her condition. "Fuck me!"

"I... I don't know what to say."

"That's fine. I don't know what to do!"

Now understanding why she wanted his help Connor disposed of the last useless condom and gave Abby a reassuring hug without needing to be prompted to do so. "It'll be okay."

"How will it be okay?" She wrapped her arms around Connor as if needing to feel secured in a trusted friend's embrace. "I'm carrying the demon spawn of a demonic man!"

"...I'm not a female and cannot relate to this current predicament in any way, but from what I've experienced with helping victims of such a gruesome crime as sexual assault and the potential aftermath, I can confidently say that this is your decision. This about your future, your life and your body; not about you being used as a dead man's incubator."

"Thanks for the pep-talk, coach. That much I know and that much I've been certain of since... Well, middle school sex-ed." Leaning heavily into Connor's hug Abby closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh as she listened to his perfectly calm heartbeat. "The problem is it's so much easier to say what I would and wouldn't do when it's still a terrible 'what if' scenario. Now that I am actually enduring it, I just don't know anymore. I feel so lost and confused."

"I wish I could help you make a decision."

"Connor, put yourself in my shoes for a minute. If you were faced with such a life changing and potentially permanent decision, what would you do?"

Such a scenario was never something Connor had ever considered being in, and as such he had nothing to say about it. "I don't know."

"Think!" Begging for a solution Abby nearly yelled at the deviant holding her close. "Use your perfect preconstruction software and try to give me an answer!"

"Abby, it doesn't work that way. I can't use it to see the future."

"Yeah, I know..." Breaking away from Connor's hug for a moment Abby returned to her chair in the corner of the floor to sit down for a moment before she passed out. "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot."

"You're frustrated and understandably so. It's all right."

Leaning back where she sat Abby dragged her palms over her face and let out another soft sigh to keep herself from crying. "I have time to decide, I'm aware of what to expect with my body and I know that a lot can still happen. I just need something to help me focus and think for a moment so I can get my shit together."

"Well," walking over to where Abby was sitting Connor knelt down in front of her, his left side pulling angrily at the motion, and lightly took her hand in his to give her a sense of comfort. "consider this. The man who did this to you is no longer a threat in any capacity. He's gone. If you were to go through with this then you'd never have to worry about him doing anything threatening to you or... to 'it'." Intentionally keeping her condition as impersonal as possible Connor tried to help his friend find some grounding. "You're the only one who has any say in what happens right now, you're in total control."

"I know. And I also know I told you that I'm not going to be the mother to a child that won't be properly raised and loved. I'm too damn busy and my hours are just chaotic. It's not right to do this."

"Does that give you your answer?"

"No, that gives me more confusion."

"How so?"

"Because I know that Hector can't hurt me anymore, and my hatred of what's happening to me is being misdirected. It's not 'its' fault that it was forced into this mess, you know? It feels like I'd be punishing 'it' just for existing when the person who's at fault is already dead... Why punish a completely innocent person of another person's crime?"

"Going through with something you never wanted is a cruel punishment toward yourself. You don't have to do something you don't want to do."

"I know that, too. The only person who needs to be punished is already dead, and now his victims are left to pick up the pieces..."

"Now I see why you're so conflicted." As per usual Connor tried to find an alternative and middle ground to make things easier for everyone to handle. "You could always put the child up for adoption."

"Sure, I'll just go through nine months of hell, let my body be irreversibly destroyed with stretched out and weakened bones, weakened muscles, hormonal fluctuations, premature aging, a guarantee for osteoporosis, labor, delivery, recovery, massive hospital bill, and of course, the guilt of bringing an unwanted child into this world. Sounds like a great solution!"

"Abby, if you choose to go through with this and keep it, I want you to know that I'm extending you the same offer I gave to Skye. I'll help you every step of the way if you need me."

"...Connor, I can't ask you to do that." The generosity, while not unexpected still felt unwarranted. "It's not right."

"Neither is being expected to uphold the role of a single parent. If raising a child was a single person responsibility it wouldn't take two people to create said child to begin with. It's a two person job, but that doesn't fall entirely on the biological shoulders of the child's parents. Any half decent person can step up and try to be a decent parent."

"That was... pretty damn insightful."

"It's merely an observation. It's unfair to put the entire responsibility of rearing a child on the mother, especially after the mother endures an average of forty consecutive weeks tending to the child nonstop in a physically demanding, draining and exhausting way." Tightening his grip on her hand Connor gave his friend some confidence that she desperately needed. "If you choose to do this then know you won't be alone. As your friend I'll help you through this for as long as you need me."

"...Thank you, Connor."

"Do you want me to do anything right now?"

Shaking her head a little Abby wrapped her arms around herself and curled forward in her chair in a guarded posture. "No, I just... I have to think. I need time to think this through. Very, VERY carefully."

"Okay." Standing up slowly, his left side still sore as he moved, Connor pressed his left palm to her right bicep in a comforting manner. "You can talk to me if you need to talk, or I will go to your house. Just ask." Slowly pulling his hand back Connor turned around to head toward the exam room door to leave.

"Connor?"

"Yes?" Stopping quickly Connor turned to face Abby as she sat alone in the corner of the room. "What do you need?"

"Please don't tell anyone what's going on." Tears were filling her hazel eyes as she spoke. "No one else is to know about this."

"Of course. It's a secret between only us."

"...Thanks. And thank you for being a good friend."

"Any time, Abby. I'll stay in touch."

Reluctantly Connor took his leave of the exam room to locate Hank in the facility waiting room. Worried for his friend's health; mentally and now physically, Connor tried to think of the best possible solution to help Abby without getting too involved. In the end it was her decision and Connor swore to help her no matter what happened.

Returning to the waiting room Connor spotted Hank loitering by the sliding glass front doors with his blue eyes fixated hypnotically on the blizzard outside with Connor's damaged leather jacket bundled up in his arms before him. The senior detective was still stressed out and in need of an escape from the snowstorm outside.

"Hank?" Standing beside his best friend and adoptive father Connor announced his return in a gentle tone. "I'm ready to return to the precinct."

Turning to look at the deviant now standing to his right Hank passed back the jacket and stared at the blue Thirium stain on Connor's left side. "How bad was the damage?"

"Minimal." Slipping on the jacket with only a mild twinge of pain Connor replied honestly. "Four minor Thirium lines had been compromised and repaired, and my plastimetal framing had been soldered back into one piece."

"Oh. You were back there for so long I was getting worried that you were a little worse than you admitted."

"...I was just talking with Abby." Stepping through the glass doors and out into the facility's snow covered parking lot Connor zipped up his jacket as he tried to think of a way to cover what they had been discussing without betraying her secret. "She recently learned of an unsettling detail about Hector."

"Even from the grave some people can still be bastards." Pulling open the passenger side door of the Oldsmobile Hank sat down quickly and slammed his door shut hard enough to rock the car side to side on its wheels. "Is she all right?"

"She will be." Joining Hank inside the vehicle Connor turned over the engine and turned on the heater to help stave off the relentless cold. "She just needs some time alone to think."

"I get that."

Quickly changing the subject at hand Connor reminded Hank of the knife still in his possession. "I managed to salvage four clean fingerprints off the knife that was used against Samuel."

"Right. Better get that thing into evidence before Fowler calls up bitchin' about it."

"Agreed."

Pulling the car out of the parking lot and onto the snowy street Connor directed the car toward the precinct six blocks away. The drive took twice as long thanks to the snow, ice and wind, but Connor handled the dangerous terrain with virtually no difficulty. With two storms now holding his attention; one on the road ahead of him and the other in Abby's heart, the deviant had the real chance to test his advanced programming when it came to multitasking and prioritizing his responsibilities.

* * *

Before the day came to a dark and dreary end the man who attacked Samuel had been identified, arrested and charged with the theft and assault against the deviant, and both Samuel and Tanya could rest easy. Returning to the house in an eager attempt to elude the blizzard for as long as possible Connor pulled the Oldsmobile into the garage, and made sure there was room for Lucas to pull his pick-up truck inside the space as well. He needed to move his partially modified motorcycle out of the way, but it wasn't too difficult to clear up the space.

After the two detectives returned to the house Connor let Sumo out into the backyard while Hank hid away in the bathroom to take a scalding hot shower. Hank loathed the cold and was happy to leave Sumo to the deviant's capable hands while he hid in the warm house.

Waiting for the large dog to finish his business Connor called out to him and call him back to the house. "Sumo?"

The massive dog heard Connor calling his name and returned to the house through the wide open backdoor. Before he had the chance to shake off his snow covered fur Connor wrapped him up in a warm and fluffy towel to dry him off quickly.

"Good boy. Don't shake off your fur in the kitchen."

Tossing the towel into the washer in the neighboring laundry room Connor heard the garage door open again as Lucas returned to the house as well. Having his brother under the same roof made evenings less stressful since his entire family was together.

Watching the side door open up Connor greeted his little brother and walked back into the kitchen to fill up Sumo and Lucky's bowls with fresh food. Getting an affectionate ankle rub from Lucky as she thanked Connor for giving her some food, the deviant pet her and Sumo's backs as he watched Lucas shrug off his jacket and shoes by the laundry room door.

"How's your side?" Carrying his jacket and shoes with him as he and Connor entered the livingroom, Lucas gave his brother's system a cybernetic scan. There was no sign of internal damage still needing to be repaired and Connor's vital signs were functioning at optimal parameters. "You seem to be healing well."

"I'm fine." Standing at the base of the staircase while Lucas went up into his loft Connor spoke to his little brother as Lucas changed into his casual clothing for the rest of the evening. "I had Joel check over my injury once I returned to the precinct."

"Oh?" Lucas's voice echoed a little as he spoke up while talking to Connor. "That seems strange."

"The technician who assisted me was the same intern who once left a tool inside my abdomen after what should've been a simple procedure."

"Oh..." Now understanding Connor's caution on the matter Lucas rejoined his big brother in the livingroom. "A wise decision to double-check her work. However, it seems Dr. Banner has learned from her past mistake."

"I agree, and I doubt she'd make the same mistake twice." Sitting down on the couch Connor nodded toward the closed bathroom door was Hank was still taking his shower. "Hank is stressed out due to the intense weather. I recommend when the blizzard lets up enough to grant us safe passage to the cabin we take him there for a moment of reprieve."

"That sounds like a good idea. I can detect his stressed vital signs even from here." Outside the Christmas lights that he and Hank had secured to the exterior window surfaces, gutters and the front door glowed to life in a burst of multicolored L.E.D's that blocked out the harsh white blizzard. Lucas took in the sight and grinned proudly at his work. "It's December the first, and now the outside lights will come on at seven o'clock every evening."

"Last year Hank and I only decorated a small tree for Christmas." Connor reminisced in an optimistic manner. "The additional lights outside really add something unique to the overall festive atmosphere."

"Do you think Hank would be upset if we continued to add decorations to the house until Christmas day?"

"I doubt it." Connor was carefully listening to the sound of the water turning off as Hank finally finished his nearly half hour long shower. "But we should refrain from buying an excessive amount of decorations for the sake of not overwhelming his stressed senses."

"You're right. I've noticed that the holidays seem to cause the most stress for humans, second only to medical anomalies or personal tragedy."

Thinking of Abby and her down current predicament Connor agreed entirely with the observation. "That seems to be true."

"I have the next weekend free since I agreed to work on Christmas Eve." Lucas continued to focus on their impending trip to the cabin. "How does yours and Hank's schedule line up?"

"We too have this weekend off. We managed to get both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off, but we will be working from the twenty-sixth into the New Year as a result."

"Then we should leave this upcoming weekend for the cabin." Looking back at the kitchen where Sumo and Lucky were still eating Lucas acknowledged the two fluffy pets in the distance. They were very well behaved and got along with everyone. "We can bring Sumo and Lucky with us, that way we won't have to worry about anything."

"That can work. I have an automatic feeder for Baron installed in his aquarium, he'll be fine for a few days as long as the house is kept warm enough to keep a tropical fish comfortable."

The bathroom door opened with a quiet motion and Hank slowly trudged down the hallway and into his bedroom without saying a word to the deviants. The sluggish and heavy footsteps spoke volumes of Hank's equally heavy mood at the moment.

"He needs really this time away." Lucas needlessly whispered as Hank had already shut his bedroom door. "Without the distraction of the deviant Revolution or another high profile case, I fear Hank is going to retreat into himself as the bleak weather continues to worsen."

"We won't let that happen." Turning to face the closed bedroom door down the hallway Connor lamented the dreadful idea of Hank slipping back into a serious depression. The offensive revolver was no longer in the house, but that didn't mean Hank couldn't still find a way to harm himself if he was desperate enough to do so. "Our friends and family need us to be strong for them right now, we won't let them down."

Curious about the plural terms being used Lucas knew that someone else was in need of help, but decided that if Connor wasn't going to name them directly then it wasn't his business of the moment. "You're right, brother. We won't fail to protect the people who matter the most."

_**-next chapter-** _


	89. Ice

The slow drive to the cabin was impressively calm and beautiful as the two deviants coaxed Hank into one final visit to their secret retreat before the year came to an end. Connor led the way in the Oldsmobile with Hank in the front passenger seat and Sumo in the backseat, while Lucas trailed in his pick-up truck with Lucky in her carrier and a few large suitcases that otherwise didn't fit in the Oldsmobile itself. The isolated dirt roadway was still covered in fresh snow, but it wasn't nearly as difficult to navigate in comparison to the oil slicked snow and ice back in the city streets.

Connor admired the bare trees that were sheathed in a layer of ice and under large clumps of snow on the branches. It was one of the few times he'd seen a snowy landscape that was bright with sunlight instead of dark and windy. The way Amanda cruelly froze over the Zen Garden within his Mind Palace had left a deep scar over Connor's heart, and made him dread the wintry weather as much as Hank did.

When the car pulled into the front drive of the cabin Connor heard the snow crunching loudly under the tires in a somewhat calming rhythm. The way the snow was evenly distributed a beautiful display of nature's power, but seeing it easily destroyed by the vehicle reminded Connor that actions had consequences; actions he was in control of.

"Thanks for driving, son." Hank hadn't said a word until that very moment. It was as if he was afraid that any sign of potential hope during the journey would be quashed by the brutal hand of fate itself. "It's been a while since I was able to enjoy the scenery of the forest since I'm usually the one who drives."

"You're welcome, Hank."

Opening his door Hank stepped out of the Oldsmobile and took in a deep breath as he admired the pure white snowy landscape that surrounded him. "It's actually beautiful when you don't think about how many different ways snow and ice can ruin things. It's peaceful and silent out here."

Lucas pulled his truck into the driveway beside the Oldsmobile and eagerly climbed out of the vehicle to admire the snowy landscape with his own eyes. The younger of the two deviants had no negative association with the wintertime, and as such he was more energized to see what winter had to offer.

"Come on, Sumo." Opening the backdoor of the Oldsmobile Connor watched as Sumo bounded out of the car and happily began checking out the familiar property of the cabin he hadn't seen since he was a puppy. Sniffing at the front porch and the front door Sumo wagged his tail enthusiastically as he waited to be let inside. "Good dog."

Making his way up the porch Hank unlocked the front door with the cabin's key, and let Sumo head inside so he didn't get barrelled over by accident. "Man, you'd think Sumo was expecting a big plate of bacon the way he's acting."

"He must be happy to be out of the city as well." Connor noted as he and Lucas gathered the suitcases and brought in Lucky still inside her carrier. Closing the front door behind them the two deviant set everything down and glanced about the livingroom with a sense of belonging. "Sumo only gets to go to the dog park or the veterinarian when he leaves the house."

"Well, if the big oaf could've stayed puppy size he'd be a lot more portable."

Opening up the carrier Lucas let Lucky out of the protective case and watched as she casually stepped out of the carrier, stretched out her back and promptly began exploring her new environment fearlessly. "I'm glad Lucky doesn't mind traveling. She slept the whole way."

"She's got the right idea." Hank put both hands to his lower back and leaned backward to stretch out his tight muscles for a moment. "It's only an hour long drive, but to my back it takes an entire year."

Seeing an opportunity to get Hank distracted for a moment Connor took it before it passed. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest your back? The past week of chasing suspects over uneven and slippery terrain has undoubtedly aggravated your arthritis."

"Yeah, 'undoubtedly' is damn right." Grabbing onto his suitcase by its handle Hank made his way upstairs to unwind in his bedroom on the second floor. "I'll be feeling better after an hour or so."

Lucas knew what Connor was doing and agreed with him entirely. ' _The more Hank rests the better off he'll be_.' The silent cybernetic discussion was for Hank's benefit as the quiet of the cabin would let him rest easier. ' _I've already detected that his vital signs have improved as his blood pressure has lowered to a much more manageable number_.'

' _Agreed_. _I made sure to back a cooler of Hank's favorite foods and put his favorite books in his suitcase so he can relax as much as possible this weekend_.'

' _Should we do anything else to assist Hank during this weekend vacation_?'

' _No, I believe if we back off and let him alone until he wants to socialize with us again it'd be for the best_.'

' _Very well_. _I'm going to unpack everything and scope out the forest area and investigate it_. _I've never seen wintertime outside the city_.'

' _Okay_. _I'm going to check on the rose and let Sumo out for a walk so he can burn off some energy and get some exercise_.' Picking up his dufflebag from the livingroom floor Connor slowly began to silently creep up the staircase to put his own luggage away in his room. ' _By the time we return I'm sure Hank will be awake again_.'

* * *

Everything was serene and still as Lucas trekked through the forest and admired the snowy trees overhead. Watching as the high afternoon sun rapidly dipping into the horizon shone through the thick pine branches covered in equally thick snow, Lucas could see small thawed droplets of water trickling from the sheaths of ice and icicles that hung from the tree branches overhead. As he journeyed deeper into the tranquil forest Lucas's scanner detected the presence of local fauna lurking in the brush and he stopped walking. Holding entirely still he peered deeper into the forest and caught sight of a dark gray fox hunting for prey in a snowbank just a few yards away.

Keeping low and quiet Lucas observed the fox and admired its grace and beauty as it foraged for food in the deep white snow. It was a treat to see a wild creature in its natural habitat.

' _Brother, do you see this_?' Sending Connor a cybernetic recording of the fox in the forest Lucas made sure to keep as quiet as possible. ' _I've never seen a fox before_.'

' _Me neither_. _It's magnificent_.' Taking a moment to admire the creature as well Connor chimed in about his own previous encounter with fauna in the forest. ' _I have seen a doe and her fawn in this forest before_. _Maybe they are still in the area_.'

' _Maybe_.'

The fox finished its hunt and had located a mouse for its lunch. Carrying its meal out of sight and into the brush in the opposite direction from where Lucas had been watching it, the fox vanished from sight.

' _It's gone_. _I'm going to continue my trek now_. _Is Hank still asleep_?'

' _Yes, he's resting well_. _I'll remain near the property at all times_.'

' _Okay_. _I'll be back in approximately one hour after I manage to circle the lake_. _It'll be getting dark soon_.'

' _See you then_.'

Ending the communication line with his big brother Lucas resume walking through the snowy forest in search of the further beautiful sights that nature had to offer. It was rare for deviants in any capacity to see the splendors of nature since as machines it was unwise to venture too far away from technology in the event of sustaining damage, but many deviants who were fleeing for their lives during the Revolution were willing to take such a risk.

For Lucas being able to explore the forest was a visual gift that he wanted to cherish for as long as his processor functioned.

* * *

In the clearing beside the cabin Connor had checked over the hidden grave and made sure the area hadn't been tampered with during their prolonged absence from the property. The white stone emblazoned with the deviant's insignia for freedom was still pristine, the grave itself was still left as perfectly smoothed over as Connor and Hank had left over a year ago, and the miracle blue rose was still alive as the overturned plastic bucket kept it safe from the harsh cold. Dusting the melting snow from the plastic surface of the bucket with his right hand, Connor peered through the transparent material to see that the dark blue bud was still alive.

The fact that rose was even alive to begin with was impressive enough, but now seeing it growing through the winter with an unnatural color is what made it miraculous. The silky petals of the bud were thriving and the green coloration of the stem was a lush, rich emerald color. There were a dozen or so thorns lining the stem as a means of protecting the delicate bud as it grew on its own.

"I'm surprised to see that you're still growing so well."

Speaking to the flower like he used to do back when it was a seedling in a small pot, Connor acknowledged that the bloom was in fact a living creature sharing the world with him.

"You're a unique entity and just trying to live your own life, and not harm anyone."

Connor tilted his head a little as he ran a scan over the rose curiously.

"A blue flower growing in a green forest. You stand out and are different. I suppose... that makes you a deviant weed among the other normal flowers."

Arching his brow a little Connor decided to give the rose a fitting name after all this time.

"Maybe that's what your genus should be called: 'Pravum caeruleum rosa'. The devious blue rose..."

The winter sun was already dropping into the horizon as an early evening crept over the cabin.

Standing up from the grave Connor took a step back and stared at the snowy ground where his original body had been laid to rest. It was surreal to stand above himself all the while knowing that the body he once inhabited has been left to be forgotten save for Hank, Lucas and himself. To the world around him Connor was the only 'RK-800' who ever lived, and had managed to survive the bullet to his cranium after Markus shot him during the night of the Raid and Revolution.

Little did they know that the Connor they once knew had died and been reborn. The deviant who died was a victim of fear and intolerance, and the deviant who awoken afterward was a survivor of those very poisonous ideals.

"You deserve the chance to live, just as any other lifeform in this world deserves."

Barking from the other side of the treeline pulled Connor away from his thoughts as he registered Sumo's excited behavior a few yards away. Not wanting the massive dog to awaken Hank from his rest Connor left the clearing behind by passing through the treeline, and returned to the side yard to get Sumo under control.

"Sumo? Sumo, where are you?"

"He ran out toward the lake." Hank's voice responded as he slid open the kitchen window to get Connor's attention. "Don't worry, I was already awake."

Nodding at the senior detective Connor made his way toward the lake to find Sumo. "I'll go and get him."

"Yeah, sure. He probably saw a squirrel or something..." Closing the window with a soft 'slam' Hank went back to his business in the kitchen for a moment before heading out the backdoor of the cabin.

Tracking the sound of Sumo's barking out toward the lake Connor called out to the massive dog as Sumo stood near the middle of the frozen lake, and tried to get him to return to the property. "Sumo! Come!"

Walking out toward the icy lake Connor crossed the dock and noticed that Sumo was standing out on the partially frozen surface and barking wildly at a frightened adolescent raccoon that was on its hind legs, and hissing in response to Sumo's barks. Noting the unreliable thickness of the ice on the lake and Sumo's weight pressing down, Connor realized the large dog was at risk of breaking through the surface and falling in.

"Sumo? Come here!" Slowly venturing out onto the lake, the ice sporadically cracking under his shoes with loud 'snaps', Connor tried to coax Sumo away from the wild animal before any accidents happened. "Come here, Sumo. Come!"

Sumo whimpered as he reluctantly began to back away from the angry raccoon, while the raccoon made a mad-dash for the edge of the lake to head back into the forest. As Sumo turned to face Connor the heavy dog's weight proved too much for the disturbed ice and his rear paws and legs ended up breaking through the compromised icy surface.

Seeing Sumo's body slipping through the ice Connor started running toward the dog to get him back out of the water and to safety. "Sumo!?"

The massive Saint Bernard was able to use his strong front paws and nails to grab onto the ice to keep himself from falling entirely into the freezing water, but he couldn't get the leverage to pull himself back out of the hole he had fallen into. Whimpering and whining loudly Sumo was at the mercy of the failing ice all around him.

"I got you!" Dropping to his knees and sliding toward Sumo at a hasty clip Connor managed to grab onto Sumo's collar with both hands and shift his weight backward enough to pull Sumo out of the icy water and back onto the still solid surface beside the hole. "I got you, Sumo."

The moment Sumo's heavy and panicking weight was added to the fractured surface of the ice next to Connor's, albeit lighter weight, the ice began to fail even further.

Reacting purely on a protective instinct Connor put his hands to Sumo's right shoulder and right hip, and then pushed the massive dog away from the hole in the lake just as the ice gave way a second time. Sumo was pushed far away from the weakened ice as the slick surface proved to be beneficial in that moment, but Connor wasn't able to get back away from the broken ice before it collapsed under him pulling him into the watery hole.

The moment his body was submerged in the painfully cold water Connor swore he felt like thousands of burning needles were piercing his artificial skin over his entire body. Stunned by the cold and being overcome with flashbacks of the night Amanda tried to kill him in the frozen Zen Garden of his mind, Connor seized up and began to sink down in the deep, dark, icy water.

Unable to move or react Connor's red flickering L.E.D. blinked slowly in his right temple creating a crimson barrier of light that accompanied his sinking body. As his vision was bombarded with red warnings regarding his critically dropping core temperature and freezing Thirium, the deviant felt the cold lake water filling his artificial lungs against his will. As his soulful brown eyes slipped shut Connor swore he saw a figure emerging from the red darkness above him before he lost consciousness.

From the backyard of the cabin Hank had seen Connor charging out into the lake to get to Sumo before he had the chance to tell the deviant to back off. Just as Hank had made his way to the dock where he had helplessly watched the deviant rescue Sumo, only to watch Connor disappear under the ice in a flash of impossible speed.

"C-Connor?!" Stepping onto the frozen lake surface Hank caught sight of another flash of movement as Lucas, who had heard and seen the accident from the forest, went racing out onto the lake faster than he had ever seen a deviant move before. "Lucas!?"

Watching everything play out in the distance Hank saw Lucas shed his leather jacket before making a perfect arms-over-head dive into the hole of the broken ice to find Connor sinking in the lake water. By the time Hank reached Sumo, the massive dog was shaking from both cold and fear, Lucas had broken back through the surface of the icy lake water with Connor's unconscious body pressed closely to his chest.

Connor's L.E.D. was a pale red and cycling every slowly in his right temple. He wasn't breathing and showed no sign of consciousness as his artificial skin paled to a frightening shade of white.

"I got 'im!" Hank grabbed onto Connor's jacket lapels and hefted him out of the water so Lucas could climb out as well. Wrapping his arms around Connor's upper chest and back Hank pulled the deviant up to his own chest as he walked backward, dragging the deviant along with him. Once he was certain the ice wouldn't give way Hank laid Connor down on his back on the icy surface, then knelt over him and pressed his left palm against Connor's motionless chest. "Oh, shit... He's freezing!"

Lucas managed to heft his entire body out of the lake with both of his strong arms and followed after Hank to check on his big brother. "I-I'll carry him!"

Hank could only watch as Lucas managed to easily scoop Connor up from the ice to carry him in his arms bridal style. The fact that Lucas was able to move about with surprising ease and speed was absolutely stunning.

"He n-needs to b-be warmed up. Fast!"

"You lead the way." Grabbing onto Sumo's collar Hank pulled the shaking dog up to his paws and forced the dog to walk back toward to the cabin so he too could get warm. Sumo was just too damn heavy for Hank's back tolerate, and he wasn't about to tell Lucas to put Connor down in favor of the family dog. "He isn't breathing, Lucas."

"W-Water filled his v-ventil-lation b-biocomponents." The rescuing deviant was beginning to shiver from the cold and he too was at high risk of hypothermia. Reaching the wooden dock of the lake Lucas placed Connor back down and pressed his left ear to the center of Connor's still chest. "N-Need to get the w-water out before it c-causes damage."

Hank hefted Sumo onto the wooden dock and patted the large dog's back as he watched Lucas unzip Connor's leather jacket to perform C.P.R. on the drowned deviant. "Do what you have to do, son..."

Moving on autopilot Lucas placed his right and left palms flat against Connor's middle chest to push down directly on the deviant's water filled artificial lungs to begin compressions. More focused on getting the water out of Connor's lungs rather than getting his sluggishly beating heart moving any faster, Lucas used controlled strength and weight to force the water out of the vital biocomponents.

"Come on, son." Hank encouraged first Lucas with a shake to the deviant's right shoulder and then did the same for Connor. "Both of you!"

After a gush of lake water erupted from Connor's mouth and nose in a loud gurgling manner Lucas turned Connor from his back and onto his right side as he patted Connor's back firmly between his shoulder blades. The compressions and firm impact was enough to cause Connor to cough up twice as much water as he had before.

"That's it..." Hank stated in an impressively calm voice as he rubbed Connor's back to encourage him to rid himself of the offending water and take in a clean breath. "Good job, just breathe."

Lucas coughed once as well as his thermal regulator was struggling to get his core to warm up properly after being submerged in the frozen lake water. He was down in the icy water for barely thirty seconds, but it was still enough to cause a significant drop in his core temperature. "...Thank RA9."

Hank patted Lucas's shoulder again and motioned to the backdoor of the cabin. "Get him and yourself inside the bathroom. Use the shower to warm up."

Without a word Lucas scooped Connor back up into his arms and made his way toward the backdoor as directed. He could sense Hank coaxing Sumo into following after them as the large dog also needed to get warmed up before the cold harmed him. "...I g-got you, brother."

Stumbling through the backdoor Lucas managed to carry Connor inside the cabin and just barely made it to the bottom of the staircase before his shaking legs buckled beneath him. Feeling Hank's strong hand wrap around his right bicep Lucas was hefted back up to his feet and helped up the staircase with Connor still in his arms. The nearly drowned deviant's head was resting against Lucas's right shoulder and his body was still dripping from the freezing lake water.

"You're going to need to get your clothes off and warmed up." Hank stated as he helped Lucas to reach the second floor of the cabin. Leading him to the bathroom Hank flipped on the lights with the switch on the wall then the senior detective immediately turned on the shower, and adjusted the temperature so the water was warm but not hot. "Wish we had a bathtub in this place."

"I-It'll have to d-do." Placing Connor down on the floor in a gentle manner Lucas began to remove his long sleeved white shirt while Hank removed Connor's drenched leather jacket. Running a self diagnostic on his system and then a scan on Connor's processors Lucas noted that they were both in need of serious treatment for hypothermia. "His c-core temperature is d-down to n-ninety-two p-point three degrees. I'm a-at ninety-five p-point f-four degrees."

"You're both getting the 'sick treatment' after this." Having removed Connor's jacket and dark blue t-shirt Hank moved down Connor's legs to remove his waterlogged boots and socks. "Can you support him in the shower alone?"

"Y-Yes." Also stripped down just to his jeans Lucas picked Connor's limp body up one more time and carried him into the shower to sit down on the floor to warm up. With his big brother resting in his arms Lucas leaned back against the side of the showed and let the warm water fall over both of them in an attempt to shake off the cold. "I'll be o-okay here."

"Right. I'll build a fire in the hearth and find every damn blanket in the cabin."

"C-Connor brought his weighted bl-blanket from the house. It sh-should be in his s-suitcase."

"Good, that'll help. Hang on Lucas, I'll make sure you both pull through this mess."

As Hank left the bathroom Lucas continued to shiver and just barely noticed that Connor was beginning to shiver, too. Pressing his left fingertips against Connor's brighter red L.E.D. Lucas checked his brother's vitals again, and noted that Connor still had some lake water in his artificial lungs.

"Brother?" Speaking loudly Lucas addressed Connor in a firm tone. "Connor, please w-wake up."

Slowly Connor's glassy brown irises appeared as his eyelids partially opened. Lifting up his head a little Connor blinked once before his eyelids returned to their partially opened state as he became aware of the warm water pouring over his chilled body. "...Lu...cas?"

"Right here, brother. You're s-safe now."

"...C-Cold."

"I know. I am t-too."

Blinking again Connor coughed harshly as his artificial lungs tried to expel the lingering lake water our of the two ventilation biocomponents. Feeling Lucas's left hand supporting his back Connor let out a deep cough that resulted in a massive gush of lake water that quickly ran down the drain with the rest of the swirling shower water, then took in a deep breath. "...Y-You saved me."

"Of c-course I did. You're m-my brother."

"...S-Saw you sw-swim down t-to save me. L-Lost consciousn-ness after that."

"That's r-right." Readjusting his position Lucas helped Connor to sit down on the floor of the shower beside him so they could evenly share the warm water pouring down from the shower head above. "D-Do you remember falling through th-the ice?"

Nodding weakly Connor coughed again and wrapped his arms around his chilled chest to try to feel warmer. "...Y-Yes. C-Couldn't get back f-from the water before the i-ice gave way. S-Sumo?"

"Sumo's down in the l-livingroom warming up b-by the fireplace."

"...A-And you?"

"Cold, but n-not as cold as y-you."

"...S-Sorry that you h-had to save m-me."

"It's o-okay, brother. Accidents h-happen."

"...Should've b-been able t-to get out m-myself."

"You were c-caught off guard and st-stunned by the cold. I w-was for a moment, t-too."

"...I p-panicked."

Lucas was silent for a moment before he put his trembling right hand on Connor's freezing left shoulder. "...I d-did, too."

Turning to look at his little brother as they both shivered from the cold Connor tried to understand how Lucas could've panicked and still saved his life. "...H-How did you p-panic?"

"...When I w-went under the w-water I froze for a m-moment." Lucas recounted in a low tone. "Something about b-being submerged in w-water like that m-made my processor g-go into overdrive, a-and my pr-programming tried to force m-me to go back to the s-surface without you. I had to f-fight to find you."

"S-Sounds like y-you worked through a ph-phobia."

"Maybe."

"...Thank you, a-all the same."

"You're welcome."

Moving quickly Hank returned to the bathroom with a bunch of towels in his arms, and placed them down on the floor beside the shower. Seeing Connor now conscious prompted a deep sigh of relief from the worried father. "Glad to see you awake again, son."

"S-Sorry for scaring you."

"Shut up." Lightly pressing the back of his left hand against Connor's forehead while doing the same to Lucas's forehead with his right hand, Hank did a double temperature check on the deviant brothers. "You both scare me every damn day you go to work. Well, you both feel a lot warmer, but I want you to stay under there until you stop shivering."

Lucas agreed to that idea and looked over to Hank for confirmation. "How's Sumo doing?" His voice was no longer shaking and he was speak clearly again. "He may be a breed that can withstand the cold, but he isn't immune to such extreme temperature changes."

"The giant idiot is wrapped up in a towel and laying in front of the fireplace. He has Lucky laying with him, too." Already knowing what Connor was going to ask Hank answered the question without missing a beat. "Yes, I made sure his paws weren't frostbitten. He got just a little wet and a big scare. Maybe that'll teach him to not chase squirrels."

"...Racoon."

"Whatever, they're both vermin. One's just got buck-teeth and the other is a glorified 'trash panda'."

Lucas smirked a little at the comment and readjusted his position to kneel on the shower floor and then stood up slowly. Noting that his legs weren't shaking anymore the deviant stepped out of the shower and then sat back down on the floor to remove his soaked through blue jeans to wrap up in a towel. As he removed the heavy denim and wrapped himself up in a towel cocoon Lucas sighed and gave his big brother an amused grin. "I suppose swimming is another thing we're tied at, am I right, Connor?"

Looking up at Lucas now sitting a few feet away Connor's red L.E.D. flashed to yellow as he contemplated the statement. "...Next time w-we should us a pool."

Hank chuckled a little as Connor cracked a joke and then noticed that Connor wasn't shivering anymore. Reaching up into the shower he turned off the water and passed Connor a towel to dry off and warm up. "Once you're dry change into your heaviest clothes and then go sit in front of the fireplace for a while. I already have two bottles of Thirium near the hearth so that should help you warm up from the inside out."

Accepting the towel Connor wrapped it around his shoulders as he too removed his soaked jeans from his legs. As he and Lucas sat in their boxers and wrapped up in their own towels Connor tried to push the unsettling images of the frozen Zen Garden from his mind and remind himself that Amanda was forever gone. The only people he needed to answer to were his father and his brother.

That odd moment in the freezing cold water was a true bonding experience for the two rogue brothers.

* * *

It took about ten minutes for the two hypothermic deviants to dry off and get dressed, then it took another five minutes for them to get downstairs to huddle up in front of the fireplace. The duo were wearing clean t-shirts under thick hoodies, Connor was wearing his black D.P.D. hoodie while Lucas was a wearing a similar white hoodie, and they were both wearing two pairs of pajama pants with two pairs of socks over their feet to remain layered up. Using their hoods to keep their heads warm the chilled brothers remained wrapped up in their own quilts and shared a third one between them as they tried to get warm in front of the glowing fire.

Sumo, who had dried off after his partial dip into the lake, was laying between the two deviants' legs with his chin resting on Connor's thigh as if he was trying to apologize to Connor for what had happened. Lucky was curled up on Lucas's lap and purring loudly as she sensed that the two deviants were feeling quite cold after their unexpected time in the freezing lake water.

Unburying his right hand from his quilt cocoon Connor rubbed Sumo's ears and tried to not think about how cold his hand felt the moment it left the safety of the quilts. "...It's okay, boy."

Sumo's tail thumped on the floor once as he let out a soft sigh.

"For the record," Hank's deep baritone voice pierced through the heavy quiet of the cabin. Entering the livingroom from the kitchen he handed Connor and Lucas their respective black and white mugs of warmed up Thirium to drink as they continued to try to shake off their hypothermia. "as much as I care about that furry idiot, his life isn't the same as yours or Lucas. If I had to choose between the family pet or my sons, I'd pick you both over him every time."

Accepting the mugs the deviant brothers glanced at each other for a moment but didn't say a word.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're _all_ okay." Hank continued as he sat down heavily on the couch behind the frozen deviants and wrapped up in a quilt of his own. Just seeing how cold the brothers had been was enough to make Hank feel cold as well. "But don't ever risk your life like that ever again."

Closing his eyes Connor sipped at his warmed up Thirium and ran a self diagnostic. The numbers weren't great, but they weren't terrible either. He was certain that Lucas was showing similar numbers. As he put his black mug aside for a moment Connor let out a soft cough and quickly reburied himself under the thick quilts and his weighted blanket to keep warm.

"You gotta' cough, too?" Pressing his right palm over over Lucas's forehead Hank couldn't stop his paternal side from performing the mandated fever check on the two deviants. "You're not running warm, so that's good." As his hand met Connor's forehead the adoptive father grimaced. "Your brother on the other hand," dropping his palm Hank let out a weary sigh. "is starting to feel unusually warm."

Resisting the urge to pull his legs up to his chest as he didn't want to disturb Sumo, Connor spoke up in a weak voice. "...Fine."

Lucas didn't agree with the assessment and ran a cybernetic scan on Connor's vitals. "I don't have a cough since I didn't inhale any of the lake water, and my core temperature has already stabilized." Glancing up at Hank behind him Lucas confirmed that Connor's temperature was abnormal. "It's possible that the cough and elevated core temperature is his system's attempts to rid any lingering water from his ventilation biocomponents to prevent potential damage."

"Does he need to go see a technician?"

"It's possible, but with the nearest facility currently over an hour away it's illogical to make such a drive and risk subjecting to him further cold and physical disturbances."

"Well, it's a good thing we're here to help him out." Shaking Connor's left shoulder a little Hank tried to get the glum deviant to perk up a little. "Right, son?"

His only response came in the form of additional coughing as he felt his core temperature steadily rising.

"You two should just sit in front of the fire and relax." Hank suggested as he watched Lucas sip at his own warmed Thirium in the white mug. "There's plenty of firewood and we have nowhere to be right now."

Connor sat as still as possible and found his thoughts drifting back toward the city and to Abby as he began to wonder if a technician's visit was necessary. He then quickly began to worry about her being alone in her delicate condition. Cybernetically he sent Abby a text in the form of wellness check as he needed to distract himself from the cold, and he needed to know if his friend was okay on her own.

' _I was wondering how you're feeling right now, Abby_.' In his mind was voice was steady and normal. ' _I don't like that you're alone in the city right now_.'

It took a few moments but soon Abby called Connor so she could speak to him directly through the cybernetic link. ' _Hey, Connor_.' She sounded tired and the quiet sniffle gave away her current emotional state. ' _I'm not alone right now_. _Not only do I have this_... _thing_... _growing inside of me, but I broke down and told Skye what's happening, and she's staying with me_. _She's in the kitchen making me chocolate pudding because that's awesome_.'

' _Good_. _I'm glad Skye's with you_.' Coughing out loud while he seamlessly spoke cybernetically Connor didn't move when he felt Hank draping Lucas's rescued leather jacket, the garment having been temporarily abandoned on the icy lake surface outside, over his and Lucas's legs to help them keep warm. ' _May I ask why you confided in her_?'

' _Well, she stopped by the facility last night needing technical records on a client she's defending, and I ended up breaking down and crying in front of her thanks to being overwhelmed by emotions and even a few excess hormones_.' The explanation was oddly logical yet unusual. ' _When I stopped crying I told her what was happening, then she started crying and that got me crying again, and after we finished crying together Skye promised to help me through this in the same way you did_. _Between you and Skye I won't be alone as I try to figure this mess out_.'

' _What are you doing right now_?'

' _Sitting on my couch and doing way too much research into human pregnancy for my own good_. _This shit is terrifying on a sci-fi level_...'

' _Perhaps you should stop researching for the night and get some rest_.' Another cough escaped his lips, each passing cough sounded harsher than the last, and continued with his train of thought. ' _It'll be best if you have a clear mind as you make your final decision_.'

' _Easier said than done_.' The sound of Abby closing her laptop echoed in the background of the cybernetic phone call as she took his advice. ' _You're not the one having nightmares of some demonic, monstrous creature eating you from the inside out_.'

' _That is true_. _I haven't had such a nightmare before_.'

' _Enough about me_ , _I'm sick of that subject_. _How's your weekend away from the city_?'

'... _Colder than expected_.'

' _It's December in Michigan, what were you expecting_?'

'... _Not to fall through the ice_.'

Abby paused for a moment as a very faint chuckle escaped her throat. ' _You did what_?'

' _The cabin has a lake in the back_. _Sumo went out on the ice in pursuit of a raccoon and almost fell in_. _I saved him and ended up in the lake myself_.'

' _Oh, Connor_... _Your prototyping makes you incredibly vulnerable to the cold_!'

' _Lucas saved me and we're both warming up in front of a fire as of the moment_. _I am also smothered under quilts and blankets courtesy of Hank_.'

' _That should help_. _I can't diagnose you over the phone but I want you to take precautions against your thermal regulator going into overdrive_. _You might end up with a scorching hot core temperature in the night if you're not careful_.'

' _I'm monitoring my core temperature very closely_.'

' _Did you inhale any water when you fell in the lake_?'

Despite the distance between them Connor knew Abby would pick up on it if he even tried to lie about it. '... _Yes_. _I have expelled most of it and my ventilation program is attempting to rid any excess water through mild coughs_.'

' _As soon as you're back in the city I need you to stop by the facility so I can give you an exam_.' She gave Skye a quiet 'thanks' as the deviant joined her in the livingroom and handed her a bowl of pudding. ' _I don't want you to be sick all winter long_.'

' _I don't want to be sick, either_.' As he coughed again, much harder than before, Connor could feel Lucas's right hand plant on his left shoulder to help him hold steady where he sat. ' _I'll see you as soon as I can. Please take care of yourself and get some rest_. _We can talk anytime you need to talk_.'

' _Thanks, Connor_. _You're a good friend. Goodnight_.'

'... _Goodnight, Abby_.'

Opening his eyes Connor stared at the glowing fire before him and felt Lucas remove his palm from his shoulder.

"Brother, you're beginning to overheat. Perhaps you should remove your hood for a moment so you can cool down."

"...I feel-" His latest coughing fit cut off his attempts to ease Lucas's concerns very quickly.

"Lay down." Rising from his place on the floor Lucas guided Connor toward the floor to lay on his left side for a moment. Watching as Connor instinctively curled around himself to stay warm Lucas could see his brother's paled complexion slowly beginning to regain a healthier color. "If you're going to overheat it'd be best to remain in the livingroom where you can be watched over as you rest."

"...I'll be fine."

"We know you will." Looking over at Hank as the senior detective watched the brothers, Lucas gave him a subtle nod. "You just need to rest. Please lay still and get some sleep."

As Connor laid on his left side and curled up under the quilt cocoon Sumo snuggled down over his legs again, and Lucky promptly curled up against Connor's torso as she too decided to help him feel warmer. The deviant felt safe and warm with his family gathered around him, but he also felt guilty. He had fallen into the lake because he foolishly failed to scan over the integrity of the ice before setting foot on the weakened surface, and he had failed to get Sumo to obey his commands when called.

"Lucas?" Muttering the name as he watched Lucas sit down in the nearby recliner with his quilt still wrapped around him, Connor addressed his little brother in a kind tone.

"Yes, Connor?"

"...Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome, brother." A kind grin graced Lucas's lips as he curled up in the chair to sleep. "Get some rest."

Turning his head a little Connor looked up at Hank as the senior detective stretched over the sofa behind him, as he too wanted to get some sleep. "Hank?"

"Yeah, son? What's up?"

"I'm sorry for ruining-"

"You didn't do anything wrong, kid." Placing a spare blue pillow down on the floor under Connor's head Hank refused to let the deviant blame himself for a silly little accident on the ice. "No apologies, only sleeping."

Laying his head down on the pillow Connor sighed and pulled the quilt tighter around himself. "Okay. Goodnight, Hank."

"Goodnight, Connor." Glancing up at Lucas as the second deviant sipped at his Thirium again, Hank extended him the same courtesy. "Goodnight, Lucas."

Closing his eyes Lucas prepared to enter rest mode for the night. "Goodnight."

The trio remained wrapped up in quilts and laying before the warmth of the fireplace as the cold weather outside continued to bombard the forest. What was supposed to be a relaxing weekend away from the city and its drama had turned into a bit of a fantasy rather than a reality for the small family.

* * *

After only three hours of sleep the silence of the cabin was disturbed by a sudden coughing fit and deep gasp for breath. Connor's core temperature had spiked to a dangerous one-hundred and four degrees Fahrenheit, and he had entered emergency stasis mode in an attempt to conserve energy. The moment he began coughing and gasping for air Lucas was awake and began tending to his brother's illness. After carefully rolling Connor from his left side and onto his back Lucas pulled up Connor's hoodie and shirt to press his exposed left palm down against Connor's chest to run a direct scan over his ill brother's now critical vital signs.

Hank was awoken as well and knelt beside Connor as he rested his own palm over the deviant's forehead. He immediately felt the dangerously high fever plaguing the deviant's system. The sight of Connor so weak and sounding so pathetic as he coughed and gasped for breath made Hank's skin crawl.

"I'm checking his vitals now." Lucas stated firmly as he assessed the situation. "His ventilation program has finished removing the excess water, hence the aggravated coughing."

"Easy, son..." Pulling back his hand from Connor's forehead Hank waited for Lucas's yellow L.E.D. to stop pulsing so quickly and return to blue. "He's burning up. How bad is it?"

"His core temperature is critical at one-hundred and four point two degrees. He needs to be cooled down, now."

"Then help me remove the quilts and hoodie."

"No, don't do that."

"He's burning up! He needs-"

"The reason he's overheating is because his thermal regulator is trying to compensate for the extreme cold that overwhelmed him in the lake." Replacing Connor's hoodie and the quilts over top of him Lucas rose to his feet to gather ice packs from the freezer in the kitchen. "He was warmed up quicker than his thermal regulator could process. The extreme thermal fluctuation has caused his thermal regulator to essentially fail and is glitching as we speak."

"Shit." Rubbing his palm over Connor's messy dark hair Hank watched Lucas gathering items in the kitchen. "Can you fix it?"

"Yes, but even after it's fixed it'll take some time for his temperature to return to normal." Kneeling down beside Connor with the three ice packs in his hands Lucas placed the packs down under Connor's neck - using the hoodie to hold it in place, then placed one over his Thirium pump in the center of his chest before placing the third pack down over Connor's forehead. "This will help him cool down to a more manageable degree, and by keeping him layered up the cooling process will happen at a consistent and steady pace rather than rapidly."

"What about his coughing?"

"Expulsion program." Speaking as he pressed his left fingertips to Connor's red glowing L.E.D. Lucas gained access to Connor's processor and began manually rebooting the thermal regulator. "It's removed the remaining lake water from his ventilation biocomponents and every gasp he takes will assist the thermal regulator in balancing out his core temperature."

"I'm going to pretend I understood that." Standing up for a moment Hank felt and heard his back 'crack' as he made his way toward the staircase. "I'll bring him a cool washcloth for his forehead. Stay with him."

"I won't go anywhere, Hank."

Finished with the manual reboot Lucas watched Connor's every move very closely and grabbed onto Connor's right wrist to count his pulse. "You'll be okay, brother. We just need to remember that your prototyping has left you with a susceptibility to thermal irregularities."

Lolling his head from side to side Connor began to mutter and take in frantic breaths as if unable to breathe.

"You're safe." Lucas reminded his big brother as he fought to get Connor's temperature under control. "You're at the cabin with Hank, myself, Sumo and Lucky."

"A-Abby..."

"No, she's not here. She's-"

"N-Need to help her!" Sitting upright quickly on the floor Connor's eyes were glazed over and wide as he stared blankly into nothingness. The abrupt motion caused Sumo to back off nervously for a moment and whimper once. "She... She..."

"She's safe!" Lucas reassured Connor as he forced him to lay back down and rest by pressing on Connor's shoulders. Forcing the deviant to get some rest Lucas watched as Sumo laid back down over his legs again while Lucky hopped up onto the sofa to watch over Connor for a moment. "I promise you that Abby is safe."

Hank reappeared in the livingroom and placed the cool damp washcloth over Connor's forehead after the ice pack slid away. "I thought he was supposed to be unconscious whenever he gets fevers this high."

"The update he received seems to have rendered that particular safety feature useless." Picking up the third ice pack Lucas placed it down on Connor's chest to help him cool down. "I imagine its tied to the enhanced external sensors that make him very sensitive to pain and temperature changes."

"Makes sense to me." Smoothing the washcloth over Connor's forehead Hank kept his palm over the compress to ensure it didn't move. "Did I hear him say the name 'Abby'?"

"Yes, I suspect he's suffering from sort of hallucination or delirium brought on by the intensely high core temperature."

"Wonder what's up?"

Connor let out another weak cough as his right hand weakly reached up and grabbed onto Hank's left wrist as the senior detective continued to hold the cool washcloth over the deviant's feverish forehead. "Abby... Is she..."

"Back in the city and probably asleep. You should sleep, too."

"...Sh-She's in trouble... Hector."

"Yeah, he's hallucinating." Hank confirmed as he leaned over Connor so the deviant could see him more clearly. "Son, that guy is GONE. He can't hurt her or anyone else ever again, Abby is safe."

"N-No... He's... Abby's-"

"Shh..." Trying to soothe to the deviant's fever while getting him to rest Hank looked to Lucas for help. "Can you do anything to knock him out for a few hours?"

"I can try. If his system is able to override a safety measure designed to keep his processor from overheating then I doubt any manual instruction will be able to have a more definitive reaction."

"Go for it." Putting his right hand down on Connor's chest, Hank held the ailing deviant as steady as possible. "Anything's gotta' be better than him burning up and hallucinating all night."

"Agreed."

Despite being told that his friend wasn't in any danger Connor tried to get up again only to be held down by Hank's hand. "A-Abby needs me..."

"Abby's SAFE." Speaking calmly as Lucas manually initiated rest mode Hank watched Connor's wide and frightened eyes scanning the ceiling blankly. "You're safe, too. Everyone's safe. Take it easy."

Just as Lucas accessed his processors Connor's eyes drifted shut and his voice trailed off into a whisper. "She's... P- Abby..."

"That's it, go to sleep." Relieved to see Connor's eyes close and his body relax Hank felt Connor's racing Thirium pump beginning to calm down under his palm, and Connor's hand went lax around his wrist. "Good work, Lucas. How long will he be out?"

"Approximately eight hours." Pulling back his hand Lucas looked up at Hank and gave him a simple nod. "His core temperature is already beginning to drop. He's down to one-hundred and three point eight."

"Hard to believe that's an improvement, but I'll take it." Sitting down on the couch Hank rubbed his right palm over the back of his tense neck as he watched Connor's chest slowly rising and falling in a steady rhythm. "You get some rest, too. I'll watch over him."

"But I can-"

"Sleep." Cutting off Lucas immediately Hank put his foot down on the situation. "You went into the lake, too. You need to rest so you don't end up sick like him."

"Hank, I assure you-"

"As your father I'm telling you to go to sleep. Don't make me ground you."

The playful smirk that accompanied Hank's words made Lucas's lingering tension suddenly fade away. "...All right. I will rest for one hour, check on Connor and then go back to sleep."

"Or you just sleep unless I have to wake you up. It's not the first time I've spent the night awake watching over a sick kid. I can handle this."

"Okay, you win." Standing back up Lucas walked over to the recliner to return to sleep for the remainder of the night. As soon as he was curled back up in the chair under his quilt Lucas had Lucky climbed onto his lap to join him for a nice long sleep. "Awaken me the moment-"

"I know the drill, son."

Using his own quilt Hank wrapped himself up and moved to sit on the floor beside the fireplace to stoke the flames and add another log to the fire to keep it roaring throughout the rest of the night. With the fire taken care of for the night Hank returned to the couch to watch over Connor as he slept on his pile of quilts with Sumo laying over his legs.

"Even while on vacation you can't seem to escape trouble, can ya', kid?"

* * *

A high pitched 'beep' pulled Lucas out of his rest mode as the sound was unfamiliar and foreign to his ears. Opening his green eyes Lucas looked over to where Connor was still resting on the floor with Hank kneeling beside him. The loud 'beep' was the sound of the digital thermometer in Connor's mouth sounding off as Hank checked on the deviant's fever with the only way he knew how. Lucas sat upright in the recliner and watched as the senior detective read the number on the thermometer's digital display. The way Hank's expression remained calm and complacent told Lucas that his brother's fever had improved dramatically throughout the night.

Holding up the thermometer Hank let Lucas see the device as he pulled back the ice packs and washcloth from Connor's person. The fire in the fireplace was growing weaker and the ice packs had thawed after morning graced the forest.

"Down to ninety-nine point four degrees." Lucas noted as he ran a self diagnostic on his own system after reading the thermometer. "I'm back to ninety-eight point six degrees myself."

"Then you're both on the mend." Breathing a sigh of relief Hank rose from the floor and let out a deep yawn as he sat on the sofa. "You were out for the full eight hours you put Connor out for."

"I was?" Noting the current time Lucas confirmed that he had in fact been asleep for the past eight hours, fourteen minutes and twenty-three seconds. "It seems you were right and I needed to rest."

"Of course I was right, a father always knows."

"How do you feel? You look exhausted."

"I am, but, I'll wait until Connor wakes up before I take a nap."

"Then I'll let Sumo outside and prepare breakfast."

"Nah, I'll skip breakfast and wait until lunch. Thanks."

As Lucas rose to his feet he noticed Connor's eyelids fluttering as the deviant regained consciousness. "Good timing, brother. It's morning."

Glancing about confusedly Connor took a moment to gain his bearings, only to have the memories of the evening and night before come flooding back. Sitting upright with a breathy sigh Connor cleared his throat and was met with Sumo's cold, wet nose pressing to the side of his neck affectionately. "...It seems I've made a full recovery after suffering from my hypothermia."

"Yup." Hank confirmed as he patted Connor's right shoulder. "You spiked a fever, but it's gone now. How do you feel?"

"Strange." The admission was quite appropriate given the circumstances. "I think... I think I was dreaming but I can't be sure."

"Fevers do that to ya'. You kept asking about Abby, is that who you were dreaming about?"

Closing his eyes Connor rubbed both of his hands along Sumo's neck and sighed. "Maybe. That seems right."

"You were freaking out a little because you thought Hector was going to hurt her again."

"...Yes," suddenly aware of what he may have unknowingly stated Connor hoped he didn't give away Abby's secret during his delirium. "that seems familiar. What else did I say?"

"Nothing much. Just that you wanted to make sure she was safe. Want to call her and let her know you'll be visiting her after your dip in the lake?"

"...Maybe later." Looking up at Lucas as his little brother rubbed Lucky's ears, the fluffy cat having awoken before anyone else and was now laying over the back of the sofa, Connor asked about his own brother's condition. "How do you feel, Lucas?"

"I'm fine. We're both going to be just fine." Extending his right hand Lucas helped Connor up to his feet and noted that his big brother's complexion was much better than it had been, and his L.E.D. was now a healthy blue. "You should rest a while longer. Perhaps in your bed instead of on the floor this time."

Noting that he was still feeling fatigued Connor agreed to the idea and glanced at the second floor longingly. "Yes, I believe that'd be for the best. I don't want to have deal with the rest of the winter with any lingering complications due to poor rest."

"Come on, son." Hank stood up from the sofa and wrapped his left arm around Connor's shoulders. "We'll both get some sleep and then we'll all spend the rest of the weekend INSIDE the cabin by the fireplace, and far away from that lake. Deal?"

Nodding a little Connor agreed with the idea of sleeping in a nice warm bed and staying away from a freezing lake. "Deal. I dislike the cold immensely."

"We all do." Peering over the banister of the staircase Hank smirked as Lucas bundled up under his leather jacket over top of his thick white hoodie before he led Sumo to the backdoor to be let out for a few minutes. "Just for different reasons."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by TheFeverTrope: What about where Hank and Lucas take care of an injured and very sick Connor, but like, access to technicians is limited because maybe they're in a secluded area or weather or something.
> 
> Bonus points for delirium? ;)


	90. Holiday Cheer

Coughing lightly and feeling rundown Connor sat on the exam table in the Zeta Facility as he let Abby give him an examination after falling into the lake three nights prior. Despite his full recovery from the hypothermia Connor had apparently caught 'Groupware Blight v1.0', otherwise known as the 'android-flu'. Sitting still on the edge of the exam table Connor watched as Abby used her audioscope to listen to his Thirium pump and ventilation biocomponents, and he kept running scans over Abby's body to monitor her own condition. She was now four, almost five, weeks along and was sure to soon be feeling the effects of a first trimester pregnancy at that point in time.

Keeping his silence as he breathed slowly Connor felt Abby slowly running the bell of the audioscope over his chest under his white dress shirt and his scanner detected a small influx in her vital signs. It wasn't anything severe, but it was enough to hold Connor's attention.

"Your Thirium pump sounds good." Looking a little pale Abby noted his vitals as she draped her audioscope around her neck and took a step back. She pressed her left hand to her hip and rubbed her right hand over her brow as if fatigued. "Ventilation biocomponents need a little more time to dry out."

"It's been three days since I inhaled the water."

"You were unconscious and inhaled... Uh... You..." Paling further and turning green Abby suddenly lost her words. "Shit-"

Reacting quickly Connor grabbed a nearby trashcan and handed it to Abby just as she threw-up her meager breakfast into the bin. Sliding off the table Connor guided Abby over to the nearby rolling stool and sat her down as she continued to be sick into the trashcan. Responding on instinct Connor made sure Abby's long brunette hair was pulled away from the bin and then slowly rubbed her back between her shoulder blades in a comforting manner.

As she spit the last of the foulness from her mouth Abby put the trashcan down and looked up at Connor with teary eyes and a runny nose. "...I thought you were supposed to be the patient here."

"Doctors can sick as well."

"You're right about that." Letting Connor rub her back a while longer Abby sniffled a little and was then handed a tissue by the helpful deviant. "Thanks."

"I believe if you tell people you work with that you contracted a stomach ailment you can keep your condition hidden a while longer."

"Yeah, that's the best part of wintertime. You can blame anything on the flu." Wiping her eyes and nose Abby balled up the tissue then threw the used tissue into the trashcan beside her foot. "Even you have the flu right now."

"I had assumed as much. I was made aware of such a condition the year before."

"It should pass in a few days as long as you keep warm and rest." Standing up from the rolling stool she walked toward the far storage cabinet and opened up the glass and metal doors to retrieve a plastic bottle of bright green liquid to hand over to her deviant patient. "That is designed to work with your thermal regulator to ensure your core temperature doesn't spike as you recover."

Accepting the bottle of android medication Connor eyed it warily. "I have to drink this?"

"One tablespoon every six hours. Once its opened it needs to be refrigerated, so wait until you get home before you take your first dose."

"Thank you, I think."

"No one likes taking medicine." Still looking pale and a little green Abby sympathized with her patient and friend. "Including me."

"If you drink ginger tea it should ease your nausea without needing to medicate."

"I'd... I'd rather not do anything." Returning to the stool Abby sat down slowly and let out a heavy breath. "It's just easier to pretend I don't have anything happening to me."

"I take it you haven't decided yet."

"No, not yet. I'm aware of my 'time limit' with this thing, but it's just so hard to think and decide. There's no do-over when it comes to something like this."

"Have you spoken about it with Skye?" Knowing that Abby had allies supporting her Connor asked another logical question. "I'm sure she has a better idea of what you're going through than I do."

"We talked and she said everything you said. It's my decision alone and I... I'm just torn with what to do."

Covering his mouth behind his hand as he coughed again Connor stayed beside Abby and tried to help her feel better. "What have you been thinking about in regard to your condition?"

"Well, as you know I've thought about how it'd affect me and in return how I'd affect 'it'. With my hectic schedule as a potential single parent I already know things would be stressful. Then I did some digging into Hector's family. I told you I'm not the first woman he's done this to." As she spoke Abby made a conscious effort to not put her hands to her belly as if afraid to touch it. "Turns out he has four children from four different woman, all of whom he claimed as his own but fought against paying child support thanks to his family's affluence. His mommy and daddy are both high-power lawyers, hence his obnoxious sense of entitlement and immunity from the law. It also explains how he had the money to fund his lucrative construction business so young."

"I see. And you've refused to let his family know of your condition to avoid dealing with them."

"Yup... But the idea of actually protecting 'it' because of the genetic Hellscape that spawned 'it' seems so wrong. If I do keep 'it' how am I supposed to explain why I never let 'it' meet 'its' father or other family members?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hell, the kid would eventually come across their birth certificate and notice that their father's name is curiously absent..."

"Abby," carefully monitoring her words Connor discovered something enlightening about her speech patterns. "you're speaking as if the child has already been born."

Leaning back where she was sitting Abby let out a small sigh and grabbed the trashcan by her foot as if afraid she'd be sick again. "...I know."

"Perhaps you should speak to a trauma counselor regarding this scenario."

"No. Way." Abby's words were stern and focused. "Absolutely not!"

Such a strong reaction made Connor's brow arch inquisitively. "Why not?"

"Because when I worked as an E.M.S. in Chicago I had helped a couple of women go to those very counselors after they were sexually assaulted, and I once overheard those counselors gossiping among themselves about their clients. They even admitted that they were all about talking the women into keeping the kid since they were, and I'm quoting here: 'Asking for it, what did they expect to happen dressing like that?'" Pressing her left palm to her face in frustration Abby sighed to herself and sniffled once. "That was one of the many reasons I left that city. After I reported those bitches, of course..."

"I'm sorry." Kneeling down beside Abby as she struggled to remain emotionally composed Connor continued to be a shoulder for her to cry on. "You shouldn't feel so isolated from the world during this moment. You need to have someone to trust."

"I _do_ have someone to trust. You and Skye."

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"No, I have to finish my shift and I know you need to go back to the precinct. Don't think I didn't notice that you're wearing your uniform."

Tilting his head a little Connor admitted he had planned on going to work and stood back up with the bottle of medicine still in his right hand. "That is true. Maybe I could visit again during my lunchbreak so we can continue to talk."

"Thanks, but no. This is still my dilemma and I need to handle it. You being my rock is more than what I could ask for." Motioning to the green medicine in Connor's hand Abby sighed and then walked him to the door. "You take care of yourself. I'll... I'll let you know when I make my decision. You said you'd be by my side no matter what I choose, right?"

"I did and intend to stand by my promise." Connor stated as he passed through the exam room door. He turned to face Abby and locked his eyes with her gaze in a reassuring manner. "You're my friend and I care very much about you."

"You're sweet." Standing up on her tiptoes Abby kissed Connor's left cheek and gave him a lost stare. "Go save the rest of the city while I try to figure out how to escape from being stuck between a rock and a hard place. I have to do it soon, otherwise I might get too big to move."

* * *

The rest of the day was thankfully quiet as the sick deviant sat at his desk and tried to ignore the bright green bottle of medication sitting on the top left corner of that same desk mocking him. He hated the idea of taking medicine but there was nothing he could do about it. Not only did he suffer from hypothermia just three days prior, he nearly drowned. Despite Hank's insistence that Connor stay home to rest the stubborn deviant wanted to go back to work and resume some form of normalcy as he focused on his cases during the day, and tried to help Abby in secret at night. In an attempt to keep warm even while inside the safe precinct Connor was wearing the blue scarf that Tina had given him the Christmas before, and occasionally pulled on the material as his throat began to bother him every now and then.

Feeling a dry tickle in the back of his throat Connor coughed into the bend of his left elbow and hoped no one had noticed. Unfortunately it seemed everyone had noticed and just as many people were ready to help remedy the situation.

Before Connor even had the chance to open his mouth to try to dissuade Hank's worries a mug of Thirium-based tea had been put down on his desk courtesy of Tina. "Drink this." Wearing a pair of snowflake earrings, a matching silver snowflake bracelet on her right wrist and a bright smile, Tina was clearly in the holiday spirit. "It'll help your sore throat."

"...Thank you," Connor politely acknowledged the offered drink. "but my throat isn't sore."

"Is that why you're wearing an attractive blue scarf indoors and have a fever?"

"I don't have a-"

"Kid." Hank spoke up quickly as pulled a bottle aspirin from the top left drawer of his own desk to medicate his building headache. "Don't deny it. You're a little pale, your eyes are glassy and I can feel a steady heat radiating off of you from where I'm sitting. You have a fever."

Sighing in defeat Connor picked up the mug of tea and sipped it slowly. It was chamomile flavored and very soothing to his dry throat. "...Thank you, Tina."

"No problem." Placing two Thirium cough drops down on the desk Tina kept her smile on her face. "If you feel better before your shift ends I could use your skilled hands and gift of height to decorate the breakroom with garland again."

"I'll consider doing so."

"You're a peach. Feel better."

Tasting the tea again Connor noted that while he didn't hate it the flavor wasn't one of his favorites either. "...I honestly don't have a sore throat." Whether he was trying to convince Hank or himself of his current condition neither could be certain. "It's merely dry in such a way it makes me cough."

"It's fine, kid. We're both feeling a little under the weather." Popping his two aspirin into his mouth Hank chased the white tablets with a gulp of his lukewarm coffee. "But, Christmas is in a week so we should be feeling better by then."

"I hope so. I don't want to see anyone else falling ill."

"It's wintertime, everyone's going to get sick at least once." Pointing over to Gavin as the abrasive detective huddled under his jacket and shivered where he sat Hank clearly made his point. "Today it's you, me and Gavin. Tomorrow it'll probably be Tina down out, and the day after that it'll be Ben. Chris was smart and got his flu shot early, but that doesn't mean he won't get screwed over having to cover everyone else's shifts."

Studying the bullpen as Gavin blew his stuffy nose, Chris shrugged off a few rogue snowflakes from his jacket upon his return to the bullpen, Ben walked past his desk and placed a small box of tissues down and of course Tina making her way into the breakroom to tend to her ill partner, Connor realized Hank was right. "Is it hard to work while sick?"

"I wouldn't say it's hard, but it sure as Hell isn't fun. Don't worry about me, kid. I can handle a headache and a little cold."

"That's good to know." Glancing over at Gavin again as he was handed his own mug of tea and a few medicine tablets from Tina, the curious deviant couldn't help but wonder how such negative weather affected those with physically taxing conditions. Seeing the soon-to-be father ill at his desk gave Connor the perfect lead into asking his question with betraying Abby's secret in the process. "...Is it wise for people to be around pregnant women if they are ill?"

"Gavin and Aaron aren't visiting their baby's mother. It's a private adoption, son." Leaning back in his chair Hank stared at his terminal screen as he became engaged in a truly enthralling game of solitaire since he and Connor had no active cases to handle at the moment. "There's special medication that pregnant women can take to boost their immune systems, so it's not like being pregnant during flu season is guaranteed misery."

"Interesting to note."

"And if you seriously think that someone can somehow infect a pregnant lady through text messages or just thinking about them, then I'm going to drag you up to the dispensary to see Joel and make him check your processor for errors."

"...Right, sorry." A little embarrassed by his question Connor quickly stated a plausible excuse for such a strange thought. "I'm just curious since this is the first time I've had to endure something as mundane yet inconvenient as the flu."

"Consider yourself lucky, son. Oh, but, uh..." Clicking off his game for a minute Hank gave Connor a worried look around his terminal screen. "Can you get Lucas sick by being in contact with him?"

"Only if we cybernetically interact. He's already aware of my sickness and so he knows to refrain from connecting to my processor at the moment."

"Okay, cool." Resuming his game Hank sunk down in his chair and tried to not worry too much about the deviant being sick with the flu. "One less problem to worry about. I hope..."

* * *

In spite of his best efforts Connor couldn't seem to get warm or shake off his flu. The infection to his software wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been as he only had a cough, mild fever and lethargy as his main symptoms, but Connor still felt entirely rundown. Doing as instructed and taking his first dose of the bright green liquid medication Connor grimaced openly at the offensive taste, and wrapped his left arm around his now aching stomach. The portent medication left his artificial stomach feeling tight and like it was burning as the green liquid promptly began to enter his system.

Leaning heavily against the refrigerator after placing the rest of the disgusting medicine inside the appliance Connor sighed, and buried his face against his left forearm. A gentle pat to his right shoulder made Connor lift his eyes from his arm and look at Hank standing beside him.

"You good?"

"...The medicine hurts my stomach."

"Are you going to throw-up?"

"I certainly hope not." Straightening back up Connor walked away from the refrigerator and placed both palms down against the kitchen table as he leaned heavily on his arms as he waited for his stomach to settle. "If I expel it from my system I'll have no choice but to take a replacement dose."

"Yeah, that's the worst part about getting sick. Half of what you manage to get down won't stay down, and then you have a mess to clean..."

Needing a distraction Connor changed the subject. "Where's Lucas?"

"He went to the store to grab you some of the newer android medicine that's been put up on the shelves lately. I think he's also wisely stocking up on medicine for himself just in case he gets sick, too."

"I assure you deviants aren't contagious in the way humans are."

"Yeah, yeah. Superior immune system, I know." Grabbing onto Connor's right bicep Hank led the sick deviant out of the kitchen and into the livingroom to sit down and rest. "Remember, if you're sick you get to choose what's on television and you get the whole couch to yourself."

As Connor sat down and became bundled up in the navy blue blanket he was quickly swarmed by both Sumo and Lucky as they sought their own warmth during the chilly winter month. Giving Hank a skeptical glance Connor pet their heads and sighed, only to cough again. "I don't think I truly get the couch to myself anymore."

"You know something? You're right." Dropping down into the recliner Hank stared at the corner of the livingroom where Connor and Lucas had placed their much taller artificial Christmas tree and let out a soft of his own. It was nice to see the deviant brothers excited for the holidays, and in a way Hank was envious of the way they got to experience each holiday for the first time and remember every detail. "When do you two want to decorate the tree?"

"I imagine once I'm over this flu it'll be the appropriate time."

"Sounds about right."

The front door opened as Lucas returned to the house with shopping bags in his hands and a few items tucked into his leather jacket to try to stay out of sight. Walking into the kitchen Lucas placed the bags down on the kitchen table then hurried up to his bedroom on the second floor to undoubtedly remove his jacket and to put whatever else he had bought away without anyone seeing it.

"I think Lucas bought ya' a gift, son." Hank whispered as he watched Connor cybernetically flipping through the television channels in search of something suitable to watch. "But we didn't notice that he had something hidden in his jacket, right?"

"Yes, of course." Understanding the need to feign ignorance Connor readily played along. "He was very discreet."

Returning to the ground floor in just his jeans, long sleeved white shirt and socks Lucas removed the artificial skin from his right palm before placing it against Connor's forehead. "You're overheating at one-hundred point two degrees. It's not extreme, but notable nonetheless."

Brushing his brother's hand aside Connor sank back against the couch cushions while Sumo and Lucky snuggled down over his lap. "I'm fine, Lucas."

"You took the medication as prescribed to you by Abby, correct?"

"Yes. The full single tablespoon as directed."

"Would you like to try the Thirium-based teas I've purchased as well?"

"I don't need Thirium at the moment." Coughing lightly into his closed left fist Connor to ease his little brother's worries while trying to ignore his own angry stomach. "Thank you."

"Cough drop?"

"I assure you I'm fine."

"Very well." Sitting down on the couch near Connor and next to Sumo as the massive dog stretched out his body as much as possible to cuddle on the ill deviant's lap, Lucas decided to let his brother alone for a while. "I purchased tea, cough drops, milder forms of medication and refreezable ice packs in the event you begin to overheat."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine."

Hank tilted his neck a little to the side to loosen the stiff muscles, then rose to his feet. "Now that you're back and can keep an eye on Connor in case he's actually sicker than he'll admit," he spoke to Lucas as if he and the deviant were a team of two against one. "I'm going to go shower off and get this damn kink of out of my neck and back. I need a new chair at the bullpen, my ass would be truly grateful..."

Waiting until the senior detective was down the hallway and behind the closed bathroom door Lucas addressed his big brother in a coy tone. "I managed to pick up the gift for Hank while I was running errands, it's safe."

"Good." Using his left hand again Connor contained his cough and cleared his throat. "...I'm glad that's taken care of. We should work on the tree once I'm over my flu. We can then slowly add the other decorations without it bothering Hank too much."

"I agree, but I strongly suggest you see Abby again if your cough doesn't clear up by tomorrow morning. Your ventilation program should've removed all of the lake water by now. I don't like that you're still coughing."

Pressing his left palm over his chest Connor closed his eyes and ran a self diagnostic. The cause of his cough wasn't from anything disturbing his ventilation program, it was the result of the air intake line being aggravated by the cold lake water and contrasting warm air causing a thermal irregularity. "...Perhaps you're right." Wanting an excuse to visit with Abby again Connor agreed to see her for a simple technician's assessment of his now sore throat. "I will see her tomorrow if my coughing persists."

"Thank you for being agreeable. It'd be unfortunate if you remained ill until Christmas."

"Yes, I agree entirely." The sight of the undecorated and unlit Christmas tree was a little depressing, but that soon would be remedied. "It'd be a shame for anyone to spend the holidays feeling unwell."

* * *

After convincing his family that he'd be able to see Abby without needing an escort to the facility, Connor arrived fairly early in the morning and learned from Barry that the technician had called off sick that day. Politely declining to see Dr. Banner or anyone else Connor drove over to Abby's house and knocked on the door in hope she'd answer. Waiting for a few minutes Connor ran a scan over the property and detected Abby's vital signs up on the second floor and in the bathroom. Suspecting she was in fact ill again Connor managed to pick the front door lock by using his scanner to locate the tumblers in the lock and manually adjust them with the metal keyring from the car keys.

Opening the door quietly Connor stepped inside the house's livingroom and locked the door behind himself. The sound of Abby throwing-up on the second floor confirmed his suspicions that she was in fact feeling nauseated from early onset morning sickness.

"Abby?"

Calling her name to announce his presence Connor walked up the staircase and let out a soft cough that he again contained in his left fist.

"Abby, are you okay?"

Another painful bout of sickness answered Connor as he peered through the opened bathroom door and eyed his friend kneeling over the toilet looking absolutely miserable. Abby was still pale with a green flush to her cheeks, and she had sweat beading at her hairline from stress. Standing back a few inches Connor waited for her to acknowledge his presence before saying or doing anything else.

Reaching up with her shaking left hand Abby flushed away her sickness and fell back on her left hip to give Connor a pathetic stare. "...Hi."

"Hello." Walking across the bathroom Connor slowly sat down on the floor beside Abby as he helped to scoot back and lean against the cool side of the closed shower door behind them. "I wanted to check on you."

"...I noticed I had a text from Barry saying you wanted to schedule an appointment with me." Sniffling a little as the vomiting spell made her nose run Abby pulled her legs up to her chest, and rested her sweaty forehead against her knees. "I don't think you understand how a house-call is supposed to work."

"I believe I once stated that even doctors can get sick. You need someone to look after you whenever you become ill, too."

With a slow but accurate motion Abby pressed her right palm against Connor's forehead and sighed at what she felt. "...You're overheating."

"Mildly so. I can detect your own body temperature at an elevated degree, which means we're both arguably feverish and sick."

"Well, unless you're throwing-up because of a tiny version of yourself is growing in your stomach, I don't think we're sick for quite the same reasons."

"No, I can assure you I am not gestating a smaller android inside my torso." Moving his arms very carefully Connor scooped Abby beneath her knees and around her back to pick her up from the floor. Being mindful to not bend her abdomen in any way the deviant carried his sick friend from the bathroom and back into her bedroom to recover after being sick. "You should rest until your nausea passes."

"From what I researched that won't stop unless I get rid of it, or make it to the second trimester." Laying down on her right side Abby buried her face in her cool pillow and relaxed when Connor draped her warm comforter and weighted blanket over her. "Thanks. Now, what can I help you with on this horrible morning, my overly kind and incredibly patient friend?"

"My air intake line is aggravated by extreme temperature fluctuations and is resulting in a mild cough."

"Uh-huh, and you and I both know such an aggravation will take care of itself when given enough time to be recalibrated by your system's self healing program." Glancing up at Connor with one bloodshot hazel eye as he sat down on the edge of her bed beside her, Abby knew he was up to something. "So why waste your time and energy coming to me for something that'll heal on its own?"

"I just wanted to check on you."

"Liar."

"I'm being honest." The deviant showed no hesitation in his words. "I care about you and I know that being alone during the holidays can be very emotionally taxing."

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not alone. I have a little thing in my body that's keeping me from being alone no matter how much I try to hide from the world."

"It seems like you're leaning more toward going through with this after all. May I ask if you are?"

"...I'm just struggling with the lasting repercussions of such a choice. Yes or no is no longer a factor. How I can look myself in the mirror, and if I'll be able to live without the burning curiosity of wondering 'what could have been' constantly through my head, is what's holding me back."

"I see." Holding his palm down against her left arm Connor just remained by her side. "If you eat something you'll feel better. I know that whenever Hank has been feeling ill he would choose to eat chicken soup or bland crackers. You should also drink some water."

"Maybe later." Sighing in frustration Abby tried to ignore her twisting stomach as much as possible. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course."

"Could you just... lay with me? I need to feel like the weight of this decision isn't going to crush me."

"I can do that." Repositioning himself so he could lay beside Abby atop her comforter Connor laid flat on his back against and her side. "Like this?"

"Not quite." Pushing her comforter back Abby motioned for him to join her under the blanket instead of on top. "You make me feel safe, I could really use that feeling right about now."

Sitting upright for a moment Connor politely removed his shoes then climbed into the bed and under the comforter to lay at his friend's side. Mirroring Abby's position Connor laid on his right side beside her didn't move when she inched closer to he could hold her in his arms. It was a comforting position and it made Connor feel like he was protecting Abby by curling up around her back.

Settling down a little Abby's tense body began to finally relax. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Let me sleep for a while longer and I'll see if I feel any better. I don't want you to spend your whole day caring for me."

"That's what friends do for each other, Abby." Stifling another cough to keep himself from shaking Abby around, Connor stayed beside his friend just as he had promised. "We care for one another."

A weak smile graced Abby's lips as she gave a little hum of agreement "Yeah, you're right."

Laying still as he curled around his ailing friend Connor gave her body a biometric scan to monitor her vitals and waited for her to fall asleep before he even thought about moving a synthetic muscle. Once Abby was deep in a R.E.M. cycle Connor slowly moved his left hand to wrap around her torso and gently pressed his palm against her lower belly as he gave a second scan over the second set of vital signs developing within her.

She was barely one month along and yet Connor could detect the very slight swelling of her lower belly beginning to grow to accommodate the tiny embryo.

"You'll be okay, Abby." Whispering sweetly Connor pulled back his hand as to not disturb her sleep. "I'm here for you. _Both_ of you if it comes down to it."

* * *

After three hectic weeks of angry thieves getting caught in the act of breaking and entering or shoplifting and getting arrested, dealing with a few drunk people celebrating the holidays too much, and a few homeless deviants being escorted to shelters throughout the city, Christmas Eve finally arrived. Energetically Hank and Connor worked their final shift so they could go home and have an early Christmas with Lucas back home and hoped nothing stopped them on their way. Sitting at their respective desks the two detectives had tuned out the small party taking place around them and in the breakroom in favor of finishing their reports so they could go home as soon as possible.

Hank had managed to avoid getting a cold for once and Connor's flu had cleared up nicely after he let himself heal. Determined to see the New Year in good health and without something ruining their Christmas celebration, the duo only acknowledged the party when Tina snuck up on them with mistletoe and planted kisses on their cheeks, and of course when Ben's wife dropped off homemade treats for everyone to share.

"I don't want to jinx anything, kid." Hank spoke in a low voice as if afraid to disturb a sleeping bear. He was eyeing the party in the breakroom behind Connor with a wary glance. "But I just finished my report. Once I press 'send' we can clock-out and go home before ten tonight. How're you doing?"

"I've been finished for the past three hours, twenty-one minutes and forty-three seconds." Logging out of his terminal Connor slowly rose to his feet and slung his blue scarf around his neck and throat to keep warm as he shrugged on his leather jacket. Watching as Hank finished his report and turned off his terminal Connor did a cybernetic check on Abby to ask if she need anything beyond a quick soup delivery, and made his way toward the far side of the bullpen. "I'll drive tonight."

"That's fine with me." Walking at Connor's side Hank passed the deviant the car keys as they stepped outside of the precinct's front doors side by side. Being greeted by fresh snow falling from the sky Hank let out a small breath and watched the white mist fading away as quickly as it appeared as he tightened his dark coat around himself. "Before we head home do we need to do any errands?"

"Just one."

"What's that?"

"Abby is feeling unwell and I promised to deliver her some chicken soup from a local diner."

"What diner is open this late on Christmas Eve?"

"There is a small diner one block South of the Zeta Facility that caters to human and deviant clientele. As such a deviant is employed there and is keeping the restaurant open during the holidays to ensure any deviants in need of a warm place to stay or fresh Thirium can have shelter, while their human coworkers celebrate with their families."

"That's one hell of a way to make people feel some form of holiday cheer."

Just as the duo entered the parking garage they heard the all too distinct sound of someone throwing-up and a masculine voice trying to comfort whomever it was who had fallen ill. Peering around the concrete pillar of the garage's main entrance Connor and Hank spotted Chris throwing-up with Gavin watching over the younger officer protectively.

"Uh..." Hank crossed his arms and stared at the odd sight while keeping back a little. He didn't want his shoes to get dirty. "Do I want to know?"

Chris looked up and blinked tiredly at the senior detective as he tried to answer. "...Too much-" Throwing-up again Chris failed to reply in any succinct manner as he resumed being sick in the corner.

"Too much eggnog." Gavin finished on Chris's behalf as he used his bionic left hand to pat his back rhythmically. "Tina's secret recipe got to him."

"She's didn't spike it, did she?"

"Hell no, she just uses that addictive combination of nutmeg and cinnamon whenever she spices it."

"Oh, THAT secret recipe."

Chris took in a deep breath and dragged the back of his left hand over his mouth and nose. "...H-Haven't been able to eat many sweets since Julia is trying to hide them from Damian. I overdid it this time."

"Are you going to be okay?" Hank asked as he watched Gavin trying to not laugh at the sick officer he was hovering over.

"Yeah... As long as I stay out of the breakroom, I'll live."

"Good luck with that one. Ben's wife stopped by while you were on patrol and brought by her famous no-bake cookies."

"Aw, man... I'm going to have sneak those out in my pockets!"

Gavin sighed and waved the two detectives off as he continued to hover around Chris. "Get outta' here. I got him."

Happy to walk away from the pile of vomit and the precinct itself, Hank continued on his way to the car with Connor at his side. "Guess those paternal instincts are kicking in there, Reed."

"Yeah, yeah." Trying to not look proud of his reactions to Chris falling ill Gavin gave Hank a very weak threat. "Keep talking and I'll stuff a dirty diaper in your car!"

"Like that'd be the first time I had a pile of shit in that old girl..."

Connor's brow arched at the odd discussion as he cybernetically confirmed Abby's order at the diner. Seeing the way humans can take care of each other while also picking on one another only made the prospect of understanding emotions all the more difficult. Choosing to focus on his task at hand, helping his friend and then going home to be with his family, Connor didn't dare to question the seemingly odd behavior.

"All right, son." Opening up the passenger side door of the Oldsmobile Hank sat down and fastened his seatbelt while Connor did the same to the driver's side seat beside him. The duo were eager to leave and head on home as soon as possible. "Let's take care of Abby and then go spend our time with Lucas before duty calls us back."

"Right. I'll try to be quick with my visit with Abby."

"No, don't do that. If she's sick take all the time you need, and besides," watching as the snow continued to fall Hank leaned back in his seat and tightened his seatbelt out of an unnoticed reflex. "it's Christmas Eve. You're supposed to spend time with your friends and family."

* * *

Delivering the chicken soup in a large heat guarded container to his friend Connor was relieved to see that Skye was already at Abby's house, and spending the holidays with her. Skye had even coaxed the technician into putting up a Christmas tree and decorating it as a means of trying to cheer up for a few minutes. The green tree was lined with multicolored lights and and numerous multicolored spherical ornaments that made the tree look very bright and lovely. There was a white star on top of the tree and few unopened gifts under the tree to be exchanged between Abby and Skye in the morning, making the tree really look inviting.

Sitting with Abby for a while Connor scanned her condition and could see that both her and the embryo were strong, and that her nauseated stomach was a result of her morning sickness and not an infection of the flu. He also noted that Abby had been relying on peppermint and tea to soothe her stomach to avoid taking any medication that could potentially harm her embryo.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Connor." Abby stirred a small bowl of the provided soup with a timid motion. "I can't believe a detective is willing to do extra steps like this on Christmas Eve for someone like me."

"It doesn't matter what day it is, you're my friend and you're unwell." Needlessly defending his decision Connor made it clear he had no problem with helping her whenever she needed it. "I promised to take care of you, and I will."

Skye agreed with the sentiment as she handed Abby a fresh mug of peppermint tea. "See? I told you it's not such a big deal for someone to go out and help you while you're not feeling so hot." Giving Connor a quick wink Skye sat down on the couch next to Abby to keep her company as well. "We may be busy but that doesn't mean we won't find the time to be with you if you ask."

"Thanks, you're two of the sweetest deviants I've ever met." Tasting the soup for a moment Abby put the bowl aside on the coffee table and decided she'd eat it later. "Tastes great, but my stomach isn't quite ready. I'll eat it in a few more minutes."

Connor nodded a little and decided to give Abby her space as she and Skye sat side by side on the couch. "If you're okay now I'll return home, but you can call me at any time."

"I know I can." Smiling appreciatively at Connor as he stood by the door Abby pointed to a small wrapped box tucked under her tree. "And I want you to take your gift with you."

"Gift? But I didn't-"

"You don't have to give me anything." Already knowing what Connor was going to say Abby dismissed it easily. "This was a snap decision when Skye was able to get me out of the house for a few minutes, so don't worry about it. Please take it and open it up tomorrow. Look for the blue wrapping paper."

"...Thank you." Locating the gift with his name on it under the tree Connor picked it up carefully and held it in his right hand. "I hope you feel better soon, Abby. Feeling ill is very distracting."

"Trust me, I know! One other thing..." Pointing toward the top of the tree Abby indicated the sprig of mistletoe hanging from her tree. "You owe us kisses!"

"I-" Blushing a bright blue Connor could only hold still and let Abby and then Skye kiss him on his cheeks as the two friends took part in the human tradition with great enthusiasm. "...Thanks?"

Laughing at the shy remark Abby patted his shoulder and returned to her couch. "You're welcome. Tell Hank and Lucas I said 'Merry Christmas'."

"I will. You two have a Merry Christmas as well."

"We'll try." Abby replied with a small sigh as Skye joined her on the couch and handed her a blanket to cuddle in. "Emphasis on _try_..."

* * *

Arriving home at long last just before midnight Hank and Connor, covered in fresh snowflakes, were met by Lucas as the deviant finished baking a special batch of Christmas cookies for Hank, and some Thirium-based cookies for Connor and himself to try. Lucas was excited to celebrate Christmas for the first time and had taken the liberty to put up the rest of the decorations around the house to make things seem extra festive. Garland and lights lined every doorway, more ornaments were hung on the tree's branches, candles were glowing on every clean surface, twice as many gifts were tucked under the tree itself and even Sumo and Lucky were provided with their own gifts waiting to be opened.

More than ready to have a few hours of family time while working their busy lives as detectives Hank helped himself to a freshly baked cookie and urged his deviant sons to join him in the livingroom to exchange and open their gifts. Gathering together on the couch Connor kept the gift from Abby to himself while Lucas opened up the gifts meant for Sumo and Lucky.

Tossing Lucky her brand new catnip toy, the fluffy cat actively rolling around on the floor and wrapping her paws around it, Lucas grinned at her reaction. Next giving Sumo a massive rawhide bone Lucas watched the dog's tail wagging happily as he carried the treat over to his pillow to chew on while his masters all exchanged gifts with one another.

Being discreet Connor opened his gift from Abby and saw that the gift was a small blue guitar pick with white engraving over the surface. The inscription simply stated: 'You Are Loved', and that message made Connor's heart fill with much needed warmth. Slipping the pick into his vest pocket next to his coin Connor did his best to focus on his father and brother instead of Abby at the moment, as he wanted to spend time with his family.

Almost humorously Hank was gifted numerous dress shirts of the wildest designs and brightest of colors, some of which one would assume to be nothing more than a fever dream of the most psychotic artist, and a few simple dress shirts to balance out the outrages patterns. Once he was handed a new photo album filled with various images taken from Connor and Lucas's visual memory to act as photographs, Hank's blue eyes fill up with gracious tears of pure joy.

Images of Hank spending time with his sons at the cabin, around the house, in the garage, at the dog park and the precinct were all meant to commemorate their positive moments together. Seeing the way his adopted sons trusted him and enjoyed spending time with him made Hank's cold, bitter heart thaw into warmth and gratitude.

"Boys this is..." Flipping through the photos of him working with Lucas on his truck and spending time with Connor at the cabin truly made Hank feel like he had a family again at along last. "This is wonderful. I don't know what to say."

"Well, don't say anything just yet." Lucas insisted as he admired the brand new set of saxophone reeds, massive puzzles, old jazz records, new clothes, books and a large high quality camera he had been given. His gifts were as generous as anyone else's and he loved them all. "We have one last gift we wish to give to you, but we wanted to keep it for last."

"Oh?" Wiping the tears from his eyes with his right thumb Hank kept the album open as he watched his two sons enjoying their own gifts. "I can't imagine anything topping this."

"Just wait."

Connor had finished opening his other gifts, he too received new clothes and books, along with vintage metal records, guitar strings, and an antique coin from Greek mythology that was supposed to represent happiness. Looking over to Lucas with a sly gleam in his soulful brown eyes Connor handed his little brother a special gift that he and Hank made sure to leave last for him to open. "After you."

"Me?" Accepting the small and thin square package wrapped up in green paper Lucas held it with a grin on his face. "I have something special, too?"

Hank crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a smug grin. "Yup!" Pointing to the red and gold tree skirt at the base of the Christmas tree Hank made sure Lucas took notice of a slight change that had been made. "You noticed that the tree skirt has the names of the Anderson family sewn in there, right?"

"Yes. I noticed that when I helped Connor to set up the tree at the beginning of the month."

"Open the box in your hands and compare the two."

Doing as he was instructed Lucas unwrapped the box and peered inside to view his new gift. It was a photograph showing Lucas's name embroidered in gold thread on the skirt, and the date of the photograph was taken the night before. "I'm..." Rising from the couch Lucas looked down at where his and Connor's names had been sewn into the tree skirt and traced his fingertips over the name. It was right next to Connor and Cole's names as if it was always meant to be there. "...I'm, WE'RE, really a part of the family."

"Always have been, son." Without any hesitation Hank reminded Lucas he was a member of the family, no doubts about it. "That's our way of making sure it's official for the generations to come." Looking at Connor as the deviant's brown eyes widened a little as he too was shocked, Hank realized he managed to surprise them both by telling Connor the surprise was just for Lucas. "I didn't have the chance to do anything special for that first Christmas together with just Connor, so I made sure you both were included and know how much you mean to me as my sons."

Sitting forward on the couch Connor looked over to Lucas and nodded as his little brother revealed Hank's final gift from behind the tree. It was also thin and in a square box, but it was wrapped up in red paper and signed with both Lucas and Connor's names. "Then I suppose our gift to you isn't out of place after all."

"Out of place?" Confused by the comment Hank accepted the offered gift and opened up the paper slowly. "How could a gift be out of place?"

"I guess we'll never know... At least not right now."

As he opened the wrapped box Hank's blue eyes filled with new tears and he dragged his left hand over his chin in deep thought. "Really?" Inside the box was a piece of golden with a simple request printed out in black ink directed toward the father figure from his two sons. "You... You really want to call me 'dad'?"

"Yes." Connor confirmed as he and Lucas gathered around Hank on the couch and gave him a sincere response. "You called us 'son' long before you adopted us, and now that we changed our names to 'Anderson' it just... This feels right. We just wanted you to approve."

"You're absolutely right about that, son. I wholeheartedly approve." Hank wrapped his arms around his two sons' necks and pulled them in for strong hugs at his sides. "I'd like nothing more than hear that name again."

Lucas wrapped up Hank in his warm hug as he gave him a kind smile. "Merry Christmas, _dad_."

As Hank finally shed his tears he tightened his hugs even further.

Wanting to express his gratitude toward his father figure Connor reciprocated the warm hug as much as he could. "We're honored to have you as our friend, our mentor and as our father. We're proud to call you our dad."

_**-next chapter-** _


	91. New Year, New Era

A pitch black sky graced Detroit with only the whiteness of the freshly fallen snowflakes from above to disturb the smothering darkness.

The final week of December was busy as ever for Connor and Hank. The duo were willing to sacrifice their Christmas Eve off so they could work a lighter shift on New Year's Eve, but it seemed the rest of the city didn't get the memo. While on patrol the duo had the misfortune of driving by 'Jimmy's Bar' just in time to see a brawl breaking out through the door and into the street, and had to intervene. During the fight Hank took a nasty blow to his right eye and landed poorly on his left wrist after being thrown to the icy hard concrete of the sidewalk underfoot. Connor hadn't fared much better after he was slammed back first against the brick wall of the bar's exterior by one particularly rowdy patron.

It took the two detectives almost ten minutes to properly cuff and restrain the six brawling drunks, and in that time back-up had arrived to transport the six belligerent men and women to the precinct to sleep it off and sober up. The sight of the three patrol cars screaming to the bar had quickly caused the other patrons to shape up and behave themselves for the rest of the night, and when Jimmy spoke to Hank by addressing them by his name every single customer made sure to tip Jimmy very well before leaving the bar.

Cradling his sore left wrist to his chest Hank pressed a clean bar napkin to the bleeding cut just under his right eye, and watched as Connor limped over to the bar to check on him. As he sat on the bar stool he used to frequent back in his drinking days Hank didn't refuse the offer of a few ice cubes in a towel from Jimmy, while Connor examined the damage to his left wrist and right eye.

"So," hissing in pain as Connor held onto his left wrist and made his fingers flex, Hank sat as still as possible while the deviant to tended to his injuries. "what's the diagnosis, 'doc'."

"You suffered a four point one centimeter hairline fracture to your radius and a full two centimeter wide break to your ulna."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning your wrist is effectively broken and needs to be properly set." Wrapping the ice filled towel around Hank's broken wrist in a strategic manner Connor supported the wounded joint in a makeshift brace. "Depending on the swelling and severity of the breaks," Connor continued as he unwound his blue scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Hank's wrist for additional support. "you may require minor surgery to have pins inserted into the bones to stabilize them as they heal."

"Fuck that." Holding his wrist to his chest again Hank blinked a few times as Connor peeled back the bloody napkin from under his right eyes. "I ain't going under the knife for a busted wrist."

"You may not have a say in the matter. Your eye will require six stitches as well."

"Nope."

"Please don't be stubborn on this."

"Connor, it's New Year's Eve and we have four hours until midnight. Every single emergency room in this city is going to be packed full of drunks puking their guts out, drunks getting bandaged up after brawling," pointing toward the bar's windows where the red and blush flashing lights of the patrol cars were glowing Hank emphasized that particular argument brilliantly. "drunks getting their stomachs pumped courtesy of alcohol poisoning, homeless people seeking shelter for the night, or feuding families wanting the doctors and nurses to act like referees. I'm NOT going to the emergency room tonight."

Wanting to argue with the matter Connor placed a new napkin over the bleeding cut and gave Hank a stern glance as he applied mild pressure. "Waiting will only make your injuries worse and increase the risk of infection and other complications."

"I'll get a wrist brace from the infirmary and keep a band aid over my eye. It'll be fine." Patting his right hand against Connor's left shoulder Hank noticed that Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a moment and he saw the wince of pain in the deviant's soulful brown eyes. "How's your back doing?" Accepting a complimentary soda from Jimmy for saving the bar, Hank sipped at the sugary beverage and watched as Connor wrapped his right arm around his upper chest as if he was sore as well. "I saw that bald fucker slam you up against the wall and try to pin ya' in place."

"It's fine. I've suffered two hairline fractures to the dorsal frames just below my left shoulder."

"You broke a couple ribs, right?"

"Essentially, yes. It's not serious." Flashing Hank a knowing look Connor played Hank at his own game. "If you won't go to the emergency room for your broken wrist and lacerated eye, then I'm not going to the facility for my fractured frame.

"...Touche." Finishing his drink Hank put the empty glass back down on the bar and slid off the stool slowly, all the while keeping his left wrist supported against his chest. "Thanks for the drink, Jimmy."

"No problem, Hank." The unfazed bartender picked up the used glass and put it aside to be washed later on. "If you can ask one of your cop buddies to keep circling the block I'd be very grateful. I'm sick of sweeping up broken glass and mopping up puddles of puke every damn New Year's Eve."

"You got it." Walking toward the door with Connor limping beside him Hank sighed and motioned to the Oldsmobile with his right hand. "You're driving again, kid. Take us back to the precinct so we can tell the tale of how we fought six of the nastiest drunks in Detroit and saved the day."

Pulling open the passenger side door Hank glanced back at one of the patrol cars parked behind them with the six cuffed drunks, just in time to see one of those very six drunks poke their head out the rear passenger door window and throw-up their one too many beers into the gutter. The sound of his painful retching echoed through the street and melted the snow collecting in the street alongside the parked car.

"Hey, son?"

"Yes?" Sitting down behind the steering wheel Connor looked to Hank as the senior detective awkwardly sat down in the front passenger seat and fumbled to get his seatbelt fastened without hurting his broken wrist.

"Thanks for getting me sobered up. I never want to look _that_ ever again."

Looking back at the patrol car where the drunken man was still throwing-up through the opened window Connor grimaced a little as he acknowledged Hank's gratitude. "You're welcome... dad."

* * *

In exchange for Hank going up to the precinct's third floor infirmary to have his wrist set in a temporary brace and his laceration tended to properly, Connor went to the dispensary on the second floor to see Joel, and to have his fractured frame examined. Sitting upright on the exam table while Joel held the internal viewing screen over his upper back and shoulders Connor barely flinched when Joel ran his hands down the deviant's spine and dorsal 'ribcage' to check on the stability of the inconvenient hairline fractures. All of his self diagnostics came back with only mild damage as his main concern and none of which recommended the assistance of a technician.

The way Connor's posture stiffened up and the way he let out a pained breath through his clenched teeth told Joel all he needed to know about the deviant detective's condition. Moving his hands carefully Joel helped Connor to remove his blazer, vest and dress shirt so he could see Connor's bare back with his own eyes. The artificial skin over the fractures had a dark blue bruise to outline the fractures and collect the leaking Thirium as it seeped through the fractures in general.

"Man, that guy must've been strong!" Joel commented as he pulled his audioscope from his lab coat pocket and put the ear buds in place. Running the cold metal bell over Connor's back Joel listened to the ventilation biocomponents and Thirium pump to ensure there was no internal complication that was potentially being overlooked. "Does it hurt to breathe?"

"No." Shaking his head a little as Joel monitored his ventilation rate Connor spoke honestly. "It's only slightly painful depending on how I move."

"That's fractured framing for you. It's as bad as a human trying to move around on a broken bone or sprained joint." Draping the audioscope around his neck Joel helped Connor get his arms back into the sleeves of his shirt, vest and blazer to redress himself. "Speaking of which, I'm going to check in with Dr. Ortega up in the dispensary to see how Hank is doing."

"Hopefully Dr. Ortega can talk him into going to the emergency room." Holding his breath as he straightened his vest and blazer Connor considered bringing in Lucas as back-up to get Hank to go to an emergency room. "His wrist needs to be properly set."

"If you couldn't convince him to change his mind, then I highly doubt that Dr. Ortega would be any more fortunate." Checking out his laptop Joel e-mailed his coworker and updated Connor's personnel file regarding his current condition. "All right, Sergeant Connor Henry Anderson," smirking at the name change Joel gave the deviant his final assessment. "you've suffered two hairline fractures to your upper left dorsal plating, but the breaks are stable. You're clear to finish you shift if you stay behind a desk and remain on desk duty until your self healing program mends the fractures."

"That is acceptable." Carefully sliding off the exam table to keep his sore 'ribs' from aching any further Connor pressed his right palm to the left side of his chest and took in a small breath. No pain. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. You're my last patient of the year, so I'm glad it was a simple case." Closing his laptop Joel placed his audioscope back into his lab coat pocket and then hung the coat up on the nearby hook before he shrugged on his own winter jacket. "Got any plans for New Year's Eve?"

"My original plan was to spend the last few minutes with my family at the house, but with Hank injured my plans are now focused on getting him to an open emergency room for treatment."

"Huh..." A flash of intrigue lit up Joel's pale blue eyes as he and Connor exited the dispensary together and walked over to the elevator. "You're familiar with human anatomy and basic first aid treatments, right?"

"Yes." Pressing the 'call' button on the elevator the duo passed through the parted doors together. "I've downloaded the appropriate software to deliver emergency first aid in the field."

"Why don't you treat Hank? If anyone has the power to get someone like Hank to cooperate, it's someone who has worked directly with injured people in the past and who's personally refused medical, or technical, treatment for themself. You're an expert."

"That's a logical plan." There was no point in denying his own previous stubborn decisions. "I'll try that."

As Joel pressed the button for the ground floor he checked his phone from his pocket and noted the time. "One hour and fifty-two minutes until midnight. If you're lucky you can get him patched up and listening to reason before the clock strikes twelve."

"I don't believe in a concept such as 'luck'." Connor admitted as the elevator reached the ground floor and the doors parted a second time. "However, I do believe in the power of persuasion."

"Idle threats work, too."

"Indeed."

"See ya' next year, Connor." Joel grinned as he crossed the bullpen to take his leave. "Have a good night!"

"Yes, you as well." Returning to the bullpen Connor took his seat behind his desk and discreetly pulled his blue colored guitar pick from his vest pocket to hold. Rubbing his thumb over the white inscription engraved in the surface Connor considered Joel's suggestion very carefully. "It seems there are other forms of communication beyond just words and pleading."

Slipping the pick back into his pocket Connor was aware of Captain Fowler now looming near his desk with a stern gaze fixed in his eyes. Knowing that his commanding officer had received Joel's e-mail and undoubtedly an e-mail from Dr. Ortega regarding Hank's condition, Connor sat still and waited for the seasoned detective to speak first.

"Why isn't Hank seeing a doctor?"

The answer was as simple as it was illogical. "He doesn't want to."

"Yeah, I know. No one _wants_ to see a doctor." Sitting down on the edge of Connor's desk Captain Fowler gave the deviant a disciplinary voice to listen to. "If his wrist is fucked up he needs to get medical attention before that injury forces him into early retirement."

"I'll handle it, Captain."

"You better." Standing back up Captain Fowler patted Connor's right shoulder once as he made his way to the breakroom to join his other officers getting ready to watch the countdown while snacking on super sugary treats. "I don't want to have to deal finding another detective to work with you in the deviant division during the new year."

"Yes, sir."

Cybernetically Connor began checking every emergency room in Detroit and received confirmation from the deviant receptionists, nurses and doctors that each hospital was in fact busy. A multiple car accident on the expressway only filled the emergency rooms faster and ensured a lengthy wait before receiving not vital treatment for those who needed medical attention.

"Damn."

"What's 'damn'?" Hank asked as he rejoined Connor at their desks and sat down slowly. His left wrist was secured in a strong plastimetal brace and he had a layer of synthetic skin in the form of a liquid bandage over the cut under his blackening right eye. "Don't tell me we got a case we need to handle."

"We do not." Giving Hank's wrist a biometric scan Connor could see that fractures were stable but still needed a proper doctor's care, not just the precinct medics who could treat cuts and scrapes rather than broken bones. "I was merely attempting to make you an appointment to see a doctor tonight, but as you previously stated all emergency rooms are currently rather busy."

"Told ya'." Flexing his left fingers slowly Hank tested his pain tolerance and sighed as he handed Connor back the blue scarf. "Ortega got my wrist straightened up, but I need a proper cast before I can heal right."

Accepting his scarf Connor draped it around his neck casually as he spoke with Hank in a somewhat timid manner. "...You can get a cast set at a facility rather than a hospital."

"Uh-huh..." Hank's blue eyes lit up as he gave the deviant a suspicious glance. "And would this particular facility also have a familiar brunette with a penchant for handling stubborn deviants?"

"It's entirely plausible, yes."

Rubbing his hand over his bearded chin in deep thought Hank gave his partner an ultimatum. "If I get treated by Abby, then you're getting treated by her, too."

"But Joel has already taken care of my damage."

"Nope, not good enough. If I'm getting my wrist taken care of then you're getting your back taken care of, too. That's the deal."

Wanting to sigh in defeat Connor couldn't quite take in the deep breath necessary as his fractured ribs ached against the motion. "...Very well." His right palm pressed against his sore chest as his enhanced external senors made the pain in his back burn with each breath. "I'll check and see if she's at the Zeta Facility as of the moment."

"Really? Since when have you been so damn agreeable?"

"I suppose it stems from a need to protect my family."

Smirking a little Hank rubbed his right palm over the brace on his left wrist as he watched the deviant close his eyes to begin the cybernetic message. He was very proud of the way Connor was developing his emotions and learning to trust his instincts as well as the people in his life. Remembering how guarded and suspicious the deviant had been after everything he suffered through during the Revolution Hank found it hard to believe that Connor was now someone who valued the love and protection of his family over anything else.

"...Abby is currently at the facility but wants to leave soon." Opening his eyes Connor relayed the information with a yellow pulsing L.E.D. in his right temple. Speaking as if withholding something critical Connor rose from his desk slowly. "I've also noted a sudden increase in traffic staling transportation throughout the city."

"Ah, fuck." Rising from his own desk Hank clocked-out and headed toward the breakroom. "I'm going to grab some free food then we'll head out now. I'd like to be away from doctors and technicians when the new year starts, not stuck with them hovering all around me."

Accepting the terms Connor stood up from his desk and confirmed with Abby that he and Hank would be stopping by her facility within the hour. "Agreed."

* * *

With barely forty-five minutes left in the year 2039 the two detectives managed to weave through the congested traffic and reach the Zeta Facility only six blocks away from the Central Precinct. As they entered the facility the duo were shown to a single treatment room to have their wounds re-examined by their trusted medic and technician friend. The facility itself was a little busy considering the numerous deviants seeking shelter at the safe place during the cold and questionable night. Thankfully Abby was able to tend to the patients while Barry and Lily gave each deviant in need of a warm bed their own private room to stay in until the next morning.

Assisting Abby with Hank's broken left wrist Connor quietly scanned over Abby's body and noted that the embryo, now at just under eight weeks, was still strong and healthy. Abby herself wasn't currently nauseated, which was a good thing, but she still seemed tired and aching. The keen eyes of the deviant also noted that she was just beginning to 'show' as she passed the midway point of the first trimester.

"All right, this should hold." Abby noted as she checked her work with the internal viewing screen over Hank's left wrist. The device was meant to check over android internal biocomponents without needing to open up the frames, but it could also give an internal view of the human skeletal structure almost as clearly as an x-ray. "The bones are neatly lined up and there's no tears in the surrounding muscle tissue."

"That's all good, right?"

"Yeah, it's good. My work may not not orthopedic surgeon good, but it's still good, too." Nodding to Connor as she set about securing a proper plastimetal cast around Hank's wrist Abby instructed him to hold Hank's hand and forearm steady. "This shouldn't take too long to set up."

"I have nowhere to be." Hank stated casually as he watched the technician work. "Take your time."

"And..." Investigating Hank's right eye Abby stared at the laceration under the liquid bandage and sighed. "Lily, Dr. Banner, is interning with a plastic surgeon at St. Mercy Hospital. She can give you proper stitches that won't scar too badly on your face."

"An _intern_?"

"We all have to start somewhere, Hank. And besides, you came to a facility instead of a hospital for treatment instead of going to a hospital." Putting her hands to her hips Abby gave him a 'too bad' shrug and walked over to the side cabinet to get the appropriate brace. "After we get your wrist secured go to the next treatment room and Lily will get you stitched up all nice and neat."

Wincing only a little when his arm and hand was lifted up enough the brace to slip underneath it. "You sound almost smug about this."

"Only 'almost', huh?"

Sitting still Hank didn't say another word as Abby promptly secured Hank's wrist in the brace with Connor's help, and made sure she didn't accidentally jostle the realigned bones in the process. There was fortunately no pain since shock set in, and Hank took some painkillers back at the precinct. Feeling a strong support around his wrist supporting the weakened bones was reassuring to Hank's weary body that he wouldn't have any nasty surprises if he moved.

"There. Now," Abby lightly patted Hank's right cheek and motioned for the door. "go get your pretty face patched up. If you're good maybe Lily will give you a lollipop before you go."

"As long as you don't threaten me with an enema, I can take it."

"Don't tempt me!"

Chuckling a little Hank climbed off the exam table and gave Abby a small wave with his splinted hand as he made his way to the exam room door. "Make sure Connor isn't hiding anything from me, and I'll meet him out in the waiting room."

Calling out to the senior detective Connor refuted his request. "I'm not a child."

"You are to me! See you later, son."

After the door slid shut Abby walked over to the door and locked it for a moment as she turned back around to face Connor directly. The calm facade was just beginning to crack as she gestured for Connor to sit down on the exam table. "Okay, this is what's going to happen." Approaching the deviant as he obediently sat down on the exam table Abby dragged her right hand over her hazel eyes in fatigue and anxiety. "I'm going to check you over, and then you're going to check me over."

"...Pardon?" Such a potential arrangement caught the deviant off guard. "...Check you over?"

"I found a way to make my final decision." Closing her eyes Abby lightly pulled on her dark blue scrub top where the front around her lower belly was just beginning to pull taut where she was starting to grow. "If it's healthy I'm going to keep it. If it's going to be born ill or with any life hindering defects I'm going to prevent that from happening. I want to start the new year knowing exactly what the fuck to expect, and not have any other unwelcome surprises."

Following her logic Connor needed a confirmation before he said anything else. "And you want _me_ to do the test on the embryo?"

"I know it's a lot to ask for, but I _trust_ you to be _honest_ with me if there is something wrong or not. I don't trust the word of someone I don't know who might have a bias agenda when it comes to _my right_ to make _my decision_. You wouldn't lie to me."

"No, I wouldn't. I won't lie to my friends."

"I know. I can give you a small sample of my blood to test and you can check on... Well, you know what you need to check." Eager to finally know what her final decision was going to be Abby tried to keep as calm as possible. "Thankfully there's been some breakthroughs with early genetic screening during the first trimester, so I know you can just tell me if it's healthy and viable so I can stop worrying about this thing."

"I'm glad you're going to make your final decision. You deserve peace of mind." Removing his blazer, vest and shirt once again Connor leaned forward a little to let his back curve while Abby checked over the fractures in his dorsal frames. "And I promise to help you regardless of your choice."

"See? This is why I trust you to run the test." Rubbing her purple gloved hands down Connor's back slowly Abby could see the fractures thanks to the blue bruising, and she could feel the small fractures under her fingertips as she applied pressure. The way Connor's synthetic muscles tensed up under her touch indicated that he was in fact in pain but not complaining. "Ouch... Full double fractures to the external frame." Pulling her hands back Abby gave her friend a sympathetic glance. "Do you want me to use bandages to give your chest some support?"

"I'm okay without it. Thank you."

"Okay. Let me listen to your chest just to keep my conscience clear, then you can put your shirt back on." Abby's phone made a buzzing noise as her personal alarm went off in her pocket to help her keep track of the time. "Three minutes to midnight."

"It is." Noting the time as well Connor straightened back up and breathed normally as Abby pressed the bell of her audioscope to his chest to check on his beating heart and artificial lungs, then ran the bell over his back. "I can test your blood in less than two minutes. You'll have your answer before midnight."

"You have no idea how much that comforts me." Approving of Connor's vitals Abby took a step back and placed her audioscope down on the nearby countertop. The deviant was just fine beyond his 'fractured ribs' and wasn't in any danger. "Okay. You can redress and I'll draw a small blood sample. How much do you need for a proper test?"

"For an identity test only one drop of blood is needed. If you want a full forensics test on your blood and that of the embryo, I will require two milliliters."

"So a typical blood test. I can do that."

Connor nodded as he slipped back on his dress shirt, vest and blazer. As he wrapped his black tie around his upturned shirt collar Connor watched Abby use an alcohol swab on the bend of her left elbow to sterilize her skin, then used a small sterilized syringe to draw her blood from the cephalic vein for Connor to analyze on her behalf.

The way Abby's face was a little pale and her motions stone-still spoke volumes of her concentration on the ordeal she was putting herself through. Her racing heart, elevated blood pressure and deep and slow breaths were all indicative of her personal stress as well.

"Okay..." Pulling back the syringe Abby handed it over to Connor while she applied a rubbing alcohol soaked cotton ball down on the injection sight in her vein, and bent her arm to apply pressure to the bleeding vessel to get it to stop. "Go ahead and do what you have to go. Uh, don't mind if I look away since I know you have to use your tongue to run that test."

"I'm not offended by your reaction. Hank is the same way."

Carefully Connor pressed the plunger of the syringe with his left thumb to cause the blood to leak out of the needle, and onto his left fingertips to press the blood to his tongue. Running every test available in his processor Connor's L.E.D. flashed a rapid yellow as he checked over the blood sample as thoroughly as possible. The details of the blood sample came flooding to Connor's visual processors giving him all the numbers and details one would expect to find in a typical sample.

Checking over Abby's blood type, R.H. factor, hemoglobin, current glucose level, a drug screening and white blood cell count Connor found everything to be in normal parameters. Her hormone levels were expectedly high considering her condition, but also in normal levels. The maternal blood serum showed no chromosomal anomalies through the protein being produced by the placenta, and the human chorionic gonadotropin all came back with healthy, normal numbers indicating no issues with the developing embryo.

Everything looked normal and promising save for one final test. To ensure everything was going to be just fine Connor's system proceeded to run a full gauntlet of tests on the minuscule D.N.A. sample provided by the small embryo to ensure it hadn't inherited any genetic diseases from the mother or the father during its development.

"Well?" Turning back around Abby gave Connor an eager stare as he finished analyzing the results. "Should I make an appointment for a prenatal check-up or do I go and find a clinic outside the city that no one would ever recognize or judge me?"

"The embryo is entirely healthy." The deviant stated sincerely as the numbers continued to build in his eyes. "No abnormal genetic or chromosomal..." Trailing off Connor's soulful brown eyes widened and as re-ran the test to ensure there wasn't any error on his part. "...There's no... It's..."

"Connor?" Feeling herself grow paler as Connor's posture slumped where he sat Abby dared herself to stand before him. "What's wrong? Is it sick?"

"...No, it's perfectly healthy."

"Am I sick?"

"...No, you're healthy, too."

"Then, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me."

As Connor fell silent the rest of the facility began to perk up as the final thirty seconds of the year ticked away one by one to bring in the new year right at midnight. The background noise just made the silence that fell between Connor and Abby all the more tense.

"...The test confirms something that I hadn't anticipated. And I ran the test twice to be sure."

"What?! You're kill me here!"

"Abby," forcing himself to look Abby in her hazel eyes with his L.E.D. remaining a rapidly blinking yellow, Connor told her what his analysis confirmed as the last ten seconds of the year ticked away. "Hector isn't the father."

Paling even further Abby's own hazel eyes widened as she covered her righteously shocked gasp with her right palm.

"...I am." Whispering the revelation as the facility burst into loud cheers all around them Connor realized he and Abby had an entirely new era together as the new year arrived in a cacophony of enthusiasm and energy. "...I'm the father."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Who saw that coming? Be honest! ;)


	92. Choices

The new year arrived with a raucous celebration as 2040 graced the city with an ambience of loud music, joyful singing, laughing, cheering and loud party favors being sounded off on every city block. As the fresh snow fell over Detroit thousands of couples all around the city exchanged kisses to celebrate their love in the dawn of a new year, all of the negative feelings of the past were being forgotten in favor of only letting positivity wash over them. This particular holiday was one of the few that humans and deviants mutually celebrated, as both types of people truly appreciated the symbolism of be able to begin their lives anew and letting go of old grievances.

During the celebration a certain deviant detective and technician just sat side by side on the exam table of the treatment room in heavy silence. With a simple blood test one smothering problem vanished, while a new one settled in where the first one had been.

Connor stared blankly at the floor and focused on the red numbers in his visual processors confirming the embryo's biological parents being Abby and himself. Meanwhile Abby just contemplated her decision knowing that her child wasn't the spawn of a horrible man, but the offspring of one of her dearest friends.

"...I..." Connor tried to speak up but his voice failed him as quickly as he found it.

"It's okay, Connor." Whispering gently Abby showed no sign of ill will toward the deviant. "I'm shocked, too."

"...The timeline fits." Closing his eyes Connor could still see the red digital numbers, but now they were displayed against a black background instead of the gray tile floor. "Conception and egg implantation can happen within three minutes to fifteen days after initial-" It was all still so much to think about. "It makes sense as to why you and I just assumed that it was Hector's child."

"Like I said. I'm shocked, but not surprised that you're the father. After all, I was on the pill when I slept with Hector and even though his condoms were tampered with it didn't guarantee it'd be enough to knock me up." Wiping emotional tears from her eyes Abby let out a small laugh as she continued to speak. "You were the only man I've ever slept with that I didn't ask to 'wrap it up', and I was so frazzled by everything with Hector that I stopped taking the pill as I should've been. And... We did have that wonderful day of just pure passion. I'll never regret that."

"...It's my fault you're-"

"No!" Grabbing onto Connor's right arm as she sat beside him Abby leaned against his right side and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "Connor, you said so yourself that it takes two parents to create a child, this _isn't_ your fault. I should've shown more self control, especially since I knew of the special update you received, and I knew that you were capable of..." Pressing her right palm to the surface of her belly for the first time since she learned of her pregnancy Abby closed her eyes and let out a soft breath. "This."

"This wasn't planned. This wasn't expected." Performing another biometric scan Connor noted the embryo, his child, thriving beside him in Abby's body. "I don't want to call this an accident, but what else can we say?"

"That we're both to blame, but it isn't either of our faults. We're both well educated adults who know better, we just had one day of a total lapse in judgement thanks to the sexual tension that started building between us." Taking in a calming breath Abby began rubbing her right palm up and down Connor's right arm in a comforting manner. "Honestly, three times in one day shouldn't have surprised either of us now that we now you're the father."

Bowing his head a little as if ashamed Connor was at a total loss. "What do we do?"

"Well, I already decided that if it's healthy I'd go through with it. But I also said that I can't be a single parent raising a child alone."

"I know. And I promised I'd help you throughout the entire ordeal regardless of what you chose to do." Lifting his head back up Connor felt a twinge of guilt enter his thundering heart. "So why am I... Why do I feel so confused?"

"Because it's easier to think about something like this when you have no connection to it. Now that you know it's a piece of you and a piece of me together, you're conflicted."

"...I intend to keep my promise and help you. If you keep the baby-" Realizing what he just said Connor felt his heart skip a beat as his breath hitched in his chest. "I... I..."

"It's okay. Just breathe." She could feel him tensing up at her side and wanted him to stay calm. "You have a say in this."

"I-I do?"

"Yes! You're the father, I trust you and I know that you're true to your word. If you promise that you'll stand by me and help, then I believe you."

"I... I don't know what to say. I don't know what to even think, let alone what to do!"

"You're going to do what I did." Abby sounded so focused and sure of herself in that very concerning moment. "Take the time to think and weigh your options."

Turning to face Abby at last Connor flashed her a truly confused look as his glistening brown eyes remained wide. "...My options?"

"Connor, since I know that this child won't be a horrible little monster I'm going to go through with it. I'm going to carry it to term and give birth. But... I don't want to be a single parent. Now listen," pressing her right palm to his left cheek Abby looked into his eyes as she spoke truthfully. "I'm not saying you have to step up and marry me or anything like that, but I am letting you know that I'd rather give the baby up for adoption to someone we mutually trust rather than have us struggle with the responsibilities of being parents."

Falling silent again Connor just closed his eyes as he tried to understand what his future could entail.

"Connor, look at me." Waiting for the soulful brown irises to return Abby smiled and gave him a small kiss to reassure him. "It'll be okay, no matter what happens. Just take the time to think, I mean _really_ think, and then talk to me when you're ready. You don't owe me anything and you have no reason to be afraid of the future. Just go home and try to sleep. We'll talk again in the morning."

"...I don't want you to be alone right now."

"I'm not alone. I have your child with me now," the way she spoke was so warm and confident. "and a good friend at my house awaiting my return."

"...Skye." Realizing that Skye was the only other person who knew of Abby being pregnant Connor's L.E.D. flashed in an alarmed red. "...Please, don't tell her that I'm the father!"

"Why not?"

"We... We've slept together a few times and I don't want her to think that I was-"

"Easy, easy. I get it. She went through something horrible and you promised to help her, and now you're worried that she might think you were only going to help her because you wanted to have offspring, right?"

"...That's what it may look like. That's horrible to think I was manipulating the emotions of my friends for a personal gain."

"No, you're not that type of person. You were willing to stand up and be the fathers of our children because you saw your friends in trouble and wanted to help. You had no selfish intentions whatsoever."

"I feel like I'm-"

"Shh..." Pressing her right index fingertip to his lips Abby 'shushed' the deviant as he began to panic. "You've done nothing wrong." Taking notice of the celebration still happening around them Abby slid off the exam table and pulled on Connor's right hand to get him to join her by the door. "You gave me all the time I needed to think and come to my decision, and I want you to have the same courtesy. Even if that means you still need to think well up until I'm pushing, then so be it." Holding both of Connor's hands in her own Abby gave him a surprisingly confident grin. "We'll figure this out together. It'll be okay."

* * *

Out in the facility's relatively empty and quite waiting room Hank was holding Connor's jacket and scarf while staring at the celebration downtown on the television monitor. He was holding an ice pack to his freshly stitched eye to keep it from swelling up as it healed. He had been watching the celebration for the past few minutes while he waited for Connor to return, but he didn't mind the wait. The streets were going to be packed with traffic and drunk people celebrating all over the city, which guaranteed a slow and long drive back to the house. Casually flexing and relaxing his fingers against the brace on his left wrist Hank just watched the people partying downtown on television with a sense of envy shining in his blue eyes.

It'd been years since he had the time and energy to celebrate a new year in the streets like everyone else was doing. Although, being unable to drink and let loose like everyone else made the idea of partying suddenly very detestable.

"Connor is on his way." Barry confirmed as he watched the updates on the patient files from behind the receptionist desk. He had been watching the senior detective the moment Hank returned to the waiting room with his brace and ice pack. "Have a Happy New Year, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, you do the same, Barry." Turning to face the deviant Hank gave him a polite nod and caught sight of Connor walking down the corridor looking a little strange. His posture was stiff but slouched, his soulful brown eyes were glazed over and his L.E.D. was stuck on yellow. "Hey, kid. What's up?"

Standing before Hank for only a moment Connor just shook his head and continued out the doors behind Hank. "...I'm ready to go home."

"Connor, what's wrong?" Trailing after the deviant through the front entrance Hank tried to hand the deviant his leather jacket and scarf but Connor refused to take it. The fact that Connor was willingly going to let himself get cold despite his hatred of the cold raised a red flag in Hank's mind. "Hey! Stop walking and start talking."

Holding his silence Connor unlocked the doors to the Oldsmobile and sat down behind the steering wheel with a heavy and deliberate motion. Before he even had the chance to put the key in the ignition and turn it over Connor heard the passenger side door open and felt Hank's strong and ice cold right hand wrap around his right wrist in a firm manner.

"Son, talk to me." Sitting down slowly Hank pulled his own door shut and shifted his weight so he could turn to face Connor more directly as he left his ice pack abandoned on the dashboard. "You're shaking."

"...It's complicated."

"Must be one hell of a complication." Letting go of Connor's wrist Hank held onto the deviant's jacket and scarf almost suspiciously. "Please tell me you're not dying!"

"What? No!" Finally turning to face Hank beside him Connor's yellow L.E.D. flashed to red for an instant as he spoke. "I'm not dying."

"Could've fooled me. You look like you were just told you had twenty-four hours left to live."

Shaking his head a little Connor chose to say nothing again as he finally turned the key in the ignition and let the Oldsmobile's engine roar to life.

"Son, what the fuck is wrong? Talk to me!"

Shifting the car into drive Connor pulled out of the parking lot and reached the street where a small group of partiers were celebrating with drinks and loud favors on the corner. "...I can't tell you."

"Did I do something to offend you?"

"No! Of course not!" Trying to end the discussion before it began Connor felt frustrated tears burning in his eyes. "I just don't want to talk! Please, let me be alone for a while."

"Okay, all right." Sensing the tension Hank slowly backed off and softened his tone. "Just know if you want to talk I'll listen. I'm worried, that's all."

As much as he wanted to blurt out 'So am I!' Connor bit his tongue and focused entirely on the snowy road ahead of him. He wanted to think and be alone while he processed what had just happened in his and Abby's lives. One moment they were finally admitting the feelings they felt toward each other through secret intimacy, and the next they discovered they were suddenly responsible for a new life eventually entering the world.

With his white knuckled hands wrapped around the steering wheel Connor stayed painfully, palpably silent as he drove home with the news of his impending fatherhood weighing heavily on his mind and inside his heart.

* * *

The drive to the house was silent save for the rest of the city loudly celebrating the new year in the streets. As soon as the car was inside the garage Connor turned off the engine and sat in abject silence for only a moment longer before he left the vehicle, entered the house through the side doors and promptly locked himself away in his bedroom for the rest of the night. It was very out of character for Connor to close himself off after all of the progress he had made throughout the previous year, and that left Hank truly worried for his son.

Following after Connor inside the house Hank placed the deviant's jacket and blue scarf down on the kitchen table and peered down the hallway. Seeing Sumo sitting outside the closed bedroom looking confused made Hank's heart ache even worse.

"What the fuck is going on with that kid?"

Rubbing his right hand over his bearded chin Hank stared at the closed door and had to remind himself that Connor was his own person and didn't need to have someone hovering over him at all times. As much as he wanted to kick the door down and yell at Connor to speak to him Hank had no choice but to step back and give the deviant the space he had asked for.

"He better not be sick or hurt. If anything happens to that kid I don't know what I'd do."

A whimper from Sumo seemed to emphasize how heavy the emotions in the house had become.

"Okay..."

Speaking out loud to himself Hank respected Connor's request and kept himself from prying into the deviant's personal business.

"He's a smart kid with a big heart, he'll figure out what's bothering him soon enough. And if he doesn't talk to me I know he'll talk to Lucas."

* * *

The sleepless night was equal only to the restless morning that Connor had endured in self imposed perpetual silence. Having had a painful lack of sleep with intermittent nightmares as the only break from the nothingness that stemmed from laying awake all night, Connor forced himself to leave his bedroom to get breakfast ready for Hank as a means of distracting himself. Whenever Connor let his thoughts linger too long on Abby or their unborn baby, he found himself delving into medical journals regarding horrible birth defects or complications during labor that resulted in death.

Feeling suddenly sick to his stomach Connor had to force the images from his mind and actually put up a temporary lock on his cybernetic search parameters to keep himself from looking into such details any further. Practically jumping out of his artificial skin when the coffee maker made a 'ding' sound Connor stared at the intrusive appliance with an insomnia fueled glare.

"Good morning, brother." Lucas greeted as he passed through the front door and joined Connor in the kitchen with no idea of what happened the night before. The younger of the two deviants had worked a late shift and only just returned that morning. "It's a new year and I can officially state that I myself have had a very interesting previous year to learn from."

"...Yes." Pouring coffee into Hank's new mug Connor remained as quiet as possible to keep his emotions in check. "I can say the same."

"Are you all right?" Picking up on his big brother's dour mood Lucas ran a scan and noted the mostly healed fractures in his dorsal plating. "You were injured last night. Are you in pain?"

"...No."

"Then what is bother-"

"Hey, Lucas." Hank had awoken after a light sleep and heard the deviant trying to get Connor to engage in conversation. "How was your night?" Holding up his left hand for Lucas to see Hank knew it'd distract the deviant from his brother for a moment, and keep Connor from snapping. "Break up any good fights?"

"No, I had to help interrogate a group of hookers who were busted at an office New Year's party."

Laughing at the idea Hank let the younger of the two deviants investigate his left wrist and right eye. "Some people have all the luck."

"One of the hookers was dangerously intoxicated and threw-up in the back of the squad car before she defecated on herself."

"I take it back."

"Wasn't my squad car. I didn't have to clean it."

"Never mind, I stand by my earlier statement."

"The damage to your wrist is substantial." Lucas noted with a quick biometric scan. "If the bones don't begin to knit within two weeks you'll need minor surgery to repair the damage through metal pins and screws."

"I have a power drill in the garage, I'll just take care of it myself."

Giving Hank a studious glance Lucas cautioned against such a procedure. "That would be extremely unwise."

"Wouldn't be the first time I did something 'unwise'."

Making his 'escape' from the kitchen Connor promptly returned to his bedroom to get some space and to be away from the unspoken unwanted questions before they were even asked.

Lucas turned his attention away from Hank's wrist and back toward his elusive big brother the moment he heard Connor's bedroom door close. "Something is wrong with Connor."

"I know." Flexing his left fingers again Hank walked over to the kitchen counter and sighed as he realized that despite Connor being under duress he still went out of his way to make breakfast for him. "He doesn't want to talk about whatever it is that's upsetting him."

"You were both injured last night, is he suffering from a much more severe underlying complication?"

"He said he's not dying, so I don't know." Picking up his coffee mug Hank sipped at the caffeinated brew slowly. "I just know he was fine when we were going to the facility for treatment, and the next thing I knew he was moping around and acting like he just given the death sentence."

"The facility?"

"Yeah. The emergency rooms were crammed full," Hank explained casually as he decided to get another ice pack for his eye to keep the swelling to a minimum throughout the day. "so we went to see Abby at the..." Pausing as he pulled open the freezer door Hank had a revelation. "Oh, no."

"What?" Lucas picked up on the hesitation in Hank's voice and all but begged him to continue. "What happened at the facility?"

"While I went to get my eye stitched up Connor stayed with Abby to get his back examined, and we know that Abby had been feeling sick for the past few weeks..." Pressing the ice pack to his sore right eye Connor turned to face Lucas directly. "I'm wondering if _she's_ the one who's sick."

Lucas's green eyes widened for a moment as his blue L.E.D. flashed to red with genuine worry. "If she is ill then I can understand why Connor would be so emotionally distraught."

"Yeah, she's one of the good ones. Always treated him like a living, feeling and intelligent person; not a blank machine." Crossing his arms over his chest, his left hand resting atop his right bicep, Hank tried to not think of the worst case scenario. "If something's wrong with her then it's no wonder the kid is so devastated."

"What should we do?"

"Back off and give Connor space to think and deal with his emotions. When he's ready to talk he'll come to us, so just be patient."

* * *

Remaining painfully silent Connor simply went through the motions of being a detective and filing his reports as expected, while the rest of the bullpen went about its business all around him. Too worried and too preoccupied to focus on anything beyond Abby and their unborn child Connor's L.E.D. stayed yellow with sporadic flashes to red whenever a darker thought popped up into his head. Although he never said it out loud Connor was grateful for Hank giving him space and simply telling other people that his back was still sore, which was why he seemed so distressed. As he sat hunched at his desk Connor tried to divide his attention between his work and what he was going to do in the future regarding his unborn child, but it was proving exceedingly difficult.

Retreating into his own mind Connor weighed the pros and cons of what could possibly happen in the future as a father, and he considered the ramifications of being a deviant who fathered a child with a human. While it wasn't exactly a secret that deviants now had the ability to reproduce offspring in a similar way as humans, it didn't guarantee an open-minded community or response to what was happening.

A cybernetic call popped into Connor's head and mercifully pulled him out of his thoughts and back into reality. It was Abby calling him.

' _Yes, Abby_?' Sounding alert and edgy Connor acknowledged her call. ' _Is something wrong_?'

' _I was about to ask you the same thing_.' Speaking calmly and almost joyously Abby made sure to check in on her dearest friend now that they both realized what new experience they were going to go through together. ' _How're you doing_?'

'... _Not well_.'

' _Scared shitless and not sleeping, right_?'

'... _Correct_.'

' _That's how I felt in the beginning_. _It'll pass_.'

' _How did you sleep last night_?'

' _For the first time in almost five weeks I slept very well_. _Knowing that I'm not creating a tiny monster like Hector has given me such peace that I swear I'm not afraid anything anymore_. _Except maybe spiders in the shower_.'

'... _I'm glad you're doing better_.'

' _Connor, please stop worrying so much_. _I already told you that you don't have to do anything and that adoption is guaranteed_. _I don't expect you to put aside your career because of me or our child_.'

' _You've made up your mind and will put the_... _baby_...' It was still such an odd word to say at the moment. ' _You'll put it up for adoption_?'

' _Yes, and only to people we mutually trust_. _I won't be a single mother and I don't expect you to try to be a single father_. _It isn't fair to any of us_.'

'... _How can you be so confident right now_? _This type of change is absolutely monumental_.'

' _I'm confident because I have you to rely on and I know I'm doing the right thing_.' Her calmness was almost enough to make Connor feel calm. ' _I've also made my first prenatal appointment in a few days_. _You're welcome to join me if you want to be a part of it_.'

'... _I can be there_?'

' _Of course you can_. _You're the father and I won't keep you away from your child_.'

'... _I'll consider it_.'

' _Okay_. _And Connor_?'

' _Yes_?'

' _You're a good man and you have no reason to feel bad_. _Please talk to me when you're ready_.'

'... _I will_. _I promise_.'

' _Good_. _Take care of yourself, and I'll take care of myself and our baby_. _See you soon_.'

'... _Yes, I will see you when I'm ready_.'

Ending the call Connor leaned back in his chair and pressed his right hand over his eyes. He was so tired physically, mentally and emotionally. Every move he made felt like he was slogging through wet cement or running on consistent low power mode. Everything was just happening so fast and in such a blur of motion that Connor's processors were beginning to feel entirely overwhelmed.

"Son?" Hank shook Connor's right shoulder and quickly pulled his hand back when Connor jumped under his touch. "Whoa, sorry. It's time to clock-out."

"...Oh, yes. Our break."

"Uh, kid, it's six o'clock. We're clocking out for the rest of the day, not for a one hour break."

"It's... It's already six o'clock?" Noting the time with his internal chronometer Connor realized he had spent the entire day motionless behind his desk while thinking about everything that had happened between Abby and himself. "But... But how?"

"I'll explain that to you later." Hooking his right hand around Connor's right bicep Hank hauled the deviant up to his feet to get him to start walking. "You need to get home and get some sleep. I can see the glazed over stare you've been giving your terminal the entire damn day."

"...Sorry."

"Connor, you don't have to apologize for feeling off your game lately. Just do what you need to do in order to feel better."

"I'm not sick."

"Yeah you are. You're _worried sick_ about something. I don't know what though..."

A twinge of guilt filled Connor's heart as he realized he had been pushing his family away when all they wanted to do was help him. Before he had the chance to say anything on the matter Connor realized he was in the parking garage and Hank was unlocking the vehicle to drive home.

"When we're home you're going to go to bed." Hank all but ordered as he sat down behind the steering wheel while Connor sat down beside him in the front passenger seat. "You're exhausted."

"...I don't think I can sleep."

"Try anyway." Turning over the engine Hank awkwardly drove back home with only his right hand on the wheel. "I don't know what's going on with you right now, but just know as your father I'm going to help you through this in whatever way I can."

Father.

Just as the word 'son' had left Connor feeling torn and conflicted in the past, 'father' was now just as wary to the deviant.

Closing his eyes Connor tried to stop thinking for once in his life, but that seemed to be an impossible task to accomplish.

* * *

The snowy January air was painfully cold and threatening to get even colder at any moment as the sun had long since set in the horizon. Sipping at his warm coffee Hank stared at Connor through the kitchen window as the deviant stood outside the backdoor on the brick patio as if he were trying to go into isolation. Despite Hank's pleading and the deviant's notable exhaustion Connor refused to lay down and get some sleep. Whenever Connor had tried to rest Hank would hear him stressing himself out as nightmares and other intrusive thoughts destroyed what little rest he was able to attain.

Up in the second floor loft Lucas was getting his own rest and respecting Connor's wish to be left alone. Unlike Connor, the younger of the deviant brothers was more emotionally mature and developed since he managed to avoid the Raid, the Revolution and being traumatized into deviancy. He simply woke up as a deviant and had support at minute one.

Unable to take the sight of Connor standing out in the cold any longer Hank put his mug aside, grabbed the navy blue blanket from the hallway closet and stepped outside through the backdoor to wrap the blanket around Connor's shoulders. Seeing Connor shivering and a few rogue tears actually threatening to freeze to his face, Hank grabbed onto the deviant to force him back inside the warm house.

"Ah, son... You're a wreck!" Kicking the door shut behind him Hank guided the trembling deviant into the livingroom to sit down on the couch, and rubbed his right hand up and down Connor's left arm to try to create some friction heat to warm up the frozen deviant. "You can't do that to yourself."

Keeping his eyes closed and his head bowed down Connor was struggling to not let out his frustration through ugly tears and sobs.

"I wish you'd talk to me. I'm not going to be mad at you." Not giving Connor a chance to pull away Hank wrapped both arms around the deviant's shoulders and pulled him up against his side for a warm hug. The way Connor was shivering and emitting a cold aura was enough to cause goosebumps to raise up on Hank's skin. "I just want you to feel safe enough to talk to me."

Letting out a shaking breath Connor just buried his teary eyes against Hank's left shoulder and returned the hug.

"What the fuck is wrong? I've never seen you so broken up and actually scared like this..."

Struggling to find his voice Connor internally swore at himself for being so weak and frightened.

"Just breathe and collect your thoughts. When you're ready to talk I'm going to be right here."

Not wanting to push his family away or feel weak any longer; the urge to be something better than what CyberLife had planned for him was all the motivation he needed to find a new strength. Connor leaned away from the hug and kept his eyes closed as he finally spoke to his father. "...Something is going to change forever. And, I... Just don't know what to do."

"Then talk to me. What's changing? What happened last night?"

"...For the past few weeks Abby has been unwell, but it wasn't the result of the flu or any other ailment."

Hank felt himself pale as he dreaded that his earlier assumption had been correct. "...Was she diagnosed with something terminal?"

"No! No..." The answer was quick and honest. "Nothing like that."

"Thank fuck, I was worried she was the one dying or something just as bad."

Leaning back even further for a moment Connor dragged his trembling left hand over his tears eyes as he spoke and finally told Hank what was going on for the past two months. "She's... She's pregnant."

"Because of that Hector asshole." With all the pieces into place, or so he thought, Hank now understood Connor's fears for Abby's future. "But he's-"

"Hector isn't the father."

"...Oh." That reply was unexpected and left Hank quiet for a second. "Then, can I ask who-"

"I am." Opening his soulful brown eyes Connor forced himself to look Hank in the eyes as he told him the truth. "Abby is pregnant with... _my child_."

Blue irises went wide as Hank's face paled considerably further. "Holy..." Contemplating what the deviant was saying and what that meant for his and Abby's futures Hank could only sympathize as he too understood that original fear and trepidation that stems from impending fatherhood. "...What's the plan?"

Not expecting such a calm and composed reaction Connor paused for a moment as he told the truth. "...She's going to keep the pregnancy and give birth in approximately seven months."

"Okay, so what're you going to do?"

"...I don't know. Abby doesn't want to be a single parent and she doesn't want us to be married because of our unborn child."

"That's her plan, I'm asking about YOUR plan."

"I don't know! I don't know what I'm going to do!" Blurting the answer Connor tried to turn away from Hank but his strong right hand on his left shoulder kept him from budging from where he sat. "I'm scared! I... I'm really scared."

"Son, it's okay to be scared." Speaking with a level tone Hank reached out to Connor on an emotional level. "I know I was."

From his personal experience Connor had never seen Hank scared before, and it was hard to believe he was capable of such an emotion. "...Y-You were?"

"Yeah! I mean, fuck..." Letting up on Connor's shoulder Hank shook his head a little as he told the deviant the story. "When you learn that there's going to be a new and completely defenseless life coming into this world that you're responsible for, it's going to fuck with your thoughts and emotions in a way you've never felt before. When Barbara told me about Cole we were over the moon with excitement and couldn't wait to be parents, I was getting up there in years and Barbara didn't want to deal with the risks of being pregnant if she waited until her mid thirties. But after the good news sank I was plagued by nightmares and pure terror for weeks... Every possible 'what if' question and worst case scenario was relentless to me every time I tried to go to sleep."

"How did you get over it?"

"I told myself that the 'what ifs' in life don't matter anymore. Cole was going to be a part of our lives no matter what happened, so why be afraid to meet him? Once I realized that Cole was going to be in my family, be MY son and my new world, I suddenly felt bulletproof. Being scared out of your mind is entirely normal in the beginning, but soon you'll find a brand new courage."

"...I'm not sure if I will."

"Connor, you're going to be just fine." Returning his right hand to Connor's shoulder Hank made the deviant feel grounded. "If you already know that baby is going to be brought into this world then you need to get ready to welcome them. Even if that means you and Abby both have to meet them just once before saying 'goodbye' and giving them up for adoption, it's still on you as the child's father, to show support."

Dragging the corner of the blanket over his eyes Connor took in a deep breath to try to steady himself as much as possible. "...I know. I want to do the right thing. It's not the baby's fault that Abby and I... We knew better but we were still reckless."

"Want to know a secret?"

Not saying a word Connor just stared at Hank as he knew he was going to hear the secret regardless of what he said.

"My parents were, too."

That reply was very unexpected. "...What?"

"I wasn't planned but I came into the world anyway. My parents were raised in less than loving homes; very strict rules, harsh punishments and apathetic responses to their problems. They didn't want to repeat that cold type of parenting cycle and didn't want to have kids. But I ended up being born and my parents realized that if they didn't want to repeat the behavior they experienced as kids growing up, then they didn't have to. They were able to reflect on how their own parents made them feel and made conscious decisions to NOT repeat it."

"...Your parents never wanted to be parents?"

"Nope. But I never knew that until I was about eighteen years old. My dad and I were talking and looking at old photo albums since my grandparents and mom were all gone, and when I noticed that our family was pretty damn small; my parents were both only children, their parents were only children and I was an only child, he told me the truth."

"And you didn't- You weren't offended at learning you were..." Trailing off Connor just waited for his answer.

"An accident?" Knowing what word Connor was dancing around Hank no problem discussing it. "Nope. I had a great childhood and I was really close with both of my parents, and despite my parents having their own issues, I still had a good relationship with my grandparents. I actually respected my dad even more after he told me the truth."

"Why's that?"

"Because he did the right thing." Speaking so matter-of-factly and confidently Hank was calm enough for both himself and his deviant son. "He didn't deny that I was his responsibility or ever treat me like I had no business being alive; I was never treated poorly or ever felt unloved. Both of my parents raised me, took care of me, I never went hungry and always had a roof over my head. It doesn't matter if something is planned or not, what does matter is how the people involved in the situation handle it."

Understanding what Hank was telling him Connor felt a sense of reassurance settle into his heart. "...As long as I do what's best for the baby, then everything will be all right."

"Yeah, you got it."

"...And you're not disappointed in me?"

Laughing deeply Hank just shook Connor's shoulder and leaned back against the couch cushion heavily. "Not a chance! Granted, this was the _one_ scenario I never thought you'd be a part of," the update made any situation a possibility now. "but still, you'd have to go out of your way and actually WANT to disappoint me, for me to ever be disappointed in you."

Feeling less frightened and more clear headed Connor just sighed and pulled the blanket tighter around himself to warm up a little more. "...Depending on what I choose to do when the time comes, will you help me?"

"Of course I will. You're my son, and as your _very proud_ father it's my responsibility to help you through any problem you encounter, no matter what. You're going to be okay."

"...Thank you, dad."

Smirking at the relieved comment Hank pulled Connor in for another hug and felt the deviant's tension slowly leave his shoulders. "You're welcome, son."

"Could you not tell anyone else about this, not even Lucas? I want to keep it quiet until I know what I'm going to do."

"You got it." Such a drastic change deserved secrecy of the highest caliber. Some things are just better off quiet for a while. "This secret is safe with me."

_**-next chapter-** _


	93. Looking Toward the Future

The following day was a little less stressful for Connor, but his mind will still entirely preoccupied by thoughts of Abby and their unborn child. Knowing he had support from Hank, and that Abby trusted him entirely, made things a little easier for Connor to think, but he wasn't able to reach his final decision just yet. Sitting in his chair at his desk Connor finished up with his deviant witness interview; the deviant had unfortunately seen a mugging in progress and needed to deliver a statement, and went back to overthinking his future as a father.

From his own desk Hank flexed his left fingers repeatedly to keep his hand from getting a cramp while in the wrist brace and he simply went about his business as if he had no idea of what Connor was enduring on his own. More worried about the way Connor still wasn't sleeping well and needed rest Hank decided to take the initiative and get the deviant to drink some Thirium-based tea that would help him to relax.

"I'm getting ice for my wrist." The senior detective stated casually. "Need something?"

Blinking once as he turned his eyes from his terminal screen and over to Hank across from him Connor knew he had been asked a question but didn't catch it. "Pardon? What did you ask?"

"Nothing." The way Connor actually yawned, another human reflex courtesy of his update, Hank just shook his head and rose from his desk. "When we go on break you can a nap in the car while I chow down on my lunch. Sound good?"

"...Yeah," dropping his hand from his captured yawn Connor acknowledged the suggestion. "that's sounds like a good idea."

Another telltale sign of Connor's fatigue was the way his usually perfect diction began to slip into more formal dialogue, but Hank didn't say a thing about it. At least for the moment. "Cool."

Sitting upright at his desk Connor ran a self diagnostic and noted that his power level was down to thirty-eight percent and in the red. It was important for him to get some sleep but he just couldn't turn off his mind long enough to get some decent rest. As he felt his mind beginning to drift off into his numerous worrying thoughts Connor became suddenly aware of something wrapped around his left leg and a high pitched giggle emanating from it.

Looking down Connor saw a sixteen month old baby boy wrapped around his left leg and laughing as he peered up at Connor, and smiled at him.

"...H-Hello?"

"Daaaaaamian?" Chris's voice called out in a silly sing-songy tone to the runaway toddler. "Where'd you go little man?"

Damian giggled louder and crawled under Connor's chair as if to hide.

"Wheeeeeeere are yoooooou?"

The giggling continued and Connor felt entirely lost in the situation.

Chris honed in on Damian hiding under Connor's chair and managed to scoop his son up into his hands and tickle him at the same time. "Gotcha'!"

Connor just watched in fascination as Chris smiled warmly at Damian and was reward with happy laughter in return. Chris seemed so fearless as he held his son up into the air and showed how much he loved the little boy. As the two stood beside Connor's desk with their faces so close together Connor could see which of Chris's facial features were given to Damian, and which features were inherited from Julia.

"You think you can hide from your daddy? I'm a cop, little man! I'll _always_ find you!" Holding Damian on his hip Chris looked to Connor and gave him a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Sorry if he distracted you, Connor."

"N-No, he didn't. I just didn't expect to see him." The smiling baby was drawing the eyes of everyone else in the bullpen toward him. "...That's all."

"Well, Julia just started having contractions and during the drive over to the hospital she needed a pitstop. In fact," realizing Julia was still in the ladies restroom Chris decided to check on his wife to make sure everything was still under control. "I should see if she needs a hand. Uh," looking to Connor in a pleading manner Chris sort of held Damian out toward Connor. "do you mind holding him for a minute?"

"...No." The reply seemed to escape his lips without Connor having the chance to say otherwise. "I... I don't mind."

"Thanks, man!" Placing Damian down into Connor's hands Chris took a step back before going to check on Julia. "I'll be back soon, be a good boy, Damian!"

Holding onto Damian on his lap in his hands Connor observed the happy baby as Damian looked around the bullpen with a fascinated gaze. The way Damian had no fear of him, and saw Connor as no one to be afraid of or treated differently, gave Connor a strange fascination toward the little boy.

"...Hello, Damian."

Responding to his name Damian faced Connor and gave him a big grin. "Hi!"

"It seems you're going to have a sibling soon. I wonder how it'll be to have two babies in one house?"

"It will be loud and fun." Hank remarked as he returned to the desks with his ice pack and a mug of Thirium-tea ready for Connor. Deciding to keep the tea on his side of the desk until Damian was out of the bullpen Hank just smirked at the happy baby from where he sat. "Right, Damian? You're going to make sure the house is always loud and full of fun, right?"

"Yeah!"

Chris and Julia returned to the bullpen, the laboring woman looking entirely uncomfortable but excited, and Damian was reclaimed by his parents. "Thanks." Scooping Damian back up Chris held him in his arms against his chest. "We're off to welcome Damian's little sister into the world, and I'll be back in about six weeks."

"Good luck, you two." Hank stated as Chris wrapped his left arm around Julia's waist to help her walk. "We'll be waiting for the good news!"

The other officers all gave the young couple their own congratulations as they walked out of the bullpen side by side to head out to the hospital. The sincere camaraderie that radiated from the bullpen was infectious in a very positive way.

"So..." Hank placed the mug of tea down on Connor's desk and gave him a coy grin. "What did you think of Damian?"

"He was... interesting."

"Uh-huh. And?"

The leading question was very perplexing to the mentally exhausted deviant. "What else is to be said?"

"Oh, nothing much." Shrugging his shoulders dismissively Hank continued to smirk. "It's just the way you were holding Damian and getting smiled at seemed pretty damn natural. Don't you think?"

"...I'm not sure."

Biting his tongue Hank just sat back and decided to let Connor come to his own conclusion without any influence whatsoever. Knowing that the deviant was a guardian by nature left Hank feeling entirely confident that Connor would be an amazing father, but Connor need to make that decision on his own - not have such a role thrust upon him.

* * *

A much needed day off blessed the Anderson household as all three detectives were able to just lay around the house, and not worry about anything. Connor still wasn't sleeping well, he only had only gotten ten minutes of sleep during the previous day's lunchbreak, and was now laying on his back across the couch while Lucky used his torso as a nice warm bed. Sumo was laying on the floor between the couch and coffee table just under Connor's right hand as the limb hung off the couch toward the floor, and Hank and Lucas went about their own business elsewhere in the warm house.

The sound of Hank using the equipment in his personal gym to slowly strengthen his left hand echoed through the livingroom, and Lucas playing his saxophone from the loft overhead resonated throughout the entire house. It was as if everything in the world was normal save for Connor himself.

Unable to keep his eyes open Connor drifted off into a light rest mode just as he received another call from Abby. Keeping his eyes shut as he answered the call cybernetically, Connor's brow furrowed and then smoothed out as he fought to remain relaxed.

' _Abby, I'm here_.'

' _Hey, I just wanted to let you know my eight week prenatal appointment will be in one hour at St. Mercy Hospital_.'

'... _Is there something wrong_?'

' _You ran the test yourself and already know the baby's healthy_.' Abby had quickly transitioned from referring to the baby as 'it' and to baby once she knew Connor was the father. ' _This is just routine so I can get a medical file started at the hospital for when its time to deliver_. _Do you want to go with me_?'

Pausing for a moment Connor considered the offer very carefully. '... _Are you certain you want me to be there_? _I'm not_... _I haven't decided what I wanted to do yet_.'

' _You don't HAVE to be there, I just wanted to let you know what's going on in case you wanted to join me_.'

'... _Do I need to do anything special during the test_?'

Laughing at the naive and sweet question Abby explained the process to Connor in its entirety. ' _No, Connor_. _It's just a routine blood test and ultrasound to check on everything in progress_. _If you want to do anything just hold my hand and try to stop thinking for a minute_.'

Sitting upright on the couch, Lucky sliding from his abdomen and onto his lap, Connor opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he decided that using an autonomous cab would be better than him driving about while he was so tired and distracted. ' _I'll be there_.'

' _Awesome_! _See you soon_.'

Ending the call Connor pet Lucky's ears and then stood up so he could go retrieve his beanie, hoodie and jacket to keep warm during the harshly cold weather. As he disappeared down the hallway without a word Connor heard the gym grow quiet as Hank stopped his mini workout, clearly having taken notice of Connor's movement. Keeping his bedroom door open Connor slid open his closet to grab his garments and his shoes, and sat down on the bed to tie up his laces.

"Son?" Hank stared at the deviant getting dressed to the leave the house through the opened bedroom doorway. "What're you doing?"

Tying the first shoe Connor answered honestly. "...I'm going to join Abby for her appointment."

"Oh, good."

Sitting upright Connor's perpetually yellow L.E.D. flashed to red for a moment as his brow arched in confusion. "...'Good'?"

"I was worried you were going to try to work overtime or something. You're too tired to do that."

"...Oh."

"Need a ride?"

"No, I'm using a cab."

"Even better."

"I'll be back after an hour or so."

"Take your time." Speaking up just enough to be heard over the saxophone upstairs Hank made sure Connor knew he was still being supported. "Don't think you need to just go to the appointment and return home. Spend some time with Abby and make sure she's comfortable."

"Comfortable?"

"The first trimester isn't so bad, but once she starts really growing and showing her back, hips and ankles are going to be sore. Not to mention the frustration of finding clothes that fit and being able to handle crazy cravings throughout the day. If Abby's comfortable then the baby will be comfortable, remember that."

"That is very interesting to think about."

"Treat Abby as if she and the baby are the same person. She's going to need love and support, and she's going to need reassurance that she's safe."

"I'll remember that." The autonomous cab pulled up in front of the house and Connor rose from his bed. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. Just handle everything with a delicate touch and everything will be just fine."

* * *

It was an odd feeling for Connor going to the hospital and joining Abby in the waiting room for a prenatal appointment. The kind technician was actually glowing and she seemed entirely upbeat as she kept her left hand over the modest swelling bump pressing against the front of her blouse. Having the beanie to cover up his L.E.D. Connor looked like any other supportive boyfriend or husband with his significant other, but he still felt out of place. Even as Abby wrapped her right hand around Connor's left hand the deviant still felt like he simply didn't belong there.

After Abby's name was called and they were directed to the exam room Connor glanced about the room curiously as he continued to hold onto Abby's hand for dear life. Abby of course was impressively calm and eager to meet the doctor and perform the ultrasound.

"Don't be nervous, Connor." Tightening her hand around his Abby pulled him closer to the exam table as she laid back and pulled up her blouse to expose her lower belly. "This happens all the time and is just a routine check-up."

"...I'm sorry. I just can't help but worry that maybe I missed something during my test." Admitting her was anxious Connor tried to calm himself down. "If I was wrong and something ends up being wrong with the baby, I don't know what I'd do."

"Probably panic just as I would."

The door slid open as a tall, young woman with dark hair, short dark hair and an incredibly bright smile entered the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Darius. I'll be tending to you and your baby over the next..." Checking over the details already provided by Abby that had been recorded by the nurse for her chart, the kind doctor smirked as she did the easy math. "Seven months. I'm going to do a quick blood draw, physical and then the ultrasound. Sound good?"

"Everything but the blood draw."

"That's what everyone says." A deviant nurse entered the room to take the blood sample, and she gave Connor an odd look. It was easy for her to recognize a fellow deviant, and she knew who Connor was due to his local celebrity status. "This won't take too long."

Holding still Abby trusted the blonde haired deviant to get to her vein and blood sample painlessly, and then relaxed as her arm had the alcohol soaked cottonball taped over the tiny puncture mark. "Great. Step one complete."

"Rebecca," the kind doctor addressed the deviant nurse holding the vial of Abby's blood. "please do a routine blood test for any genetic or chromosomal anomalies."

"Right away, Dr. Darius."

As the deviant nurse took her leave the good doctor proceeded to give Abby a typical physical to check her vitals before the ultrasound began.

Cooperating fully Abby let Dr. Darius listen to her heart, lungs, take her blood pressure and take her temperature to be documented for possible later use. Sitting upright on the table Abby lifted her shirt up and sat as still as possible as a tape measure was wrapped around her waist to get a good idea of how the baby's growth was going to progress throughout the pregnancy.

"Everything seems well within normal parameters." Dr. Darius confirmed as she made notes in Abby's electronic chart. Peering over the chart and toward Connor as he refused to let Abby's hand go the seasoned doctor could sense that they were both first time parents and tried to be comforting. "Try not to worry."

Knowing that the suggestion was directed toward him Connor lifted his eyes and looked to Dr. Darius as she spoke.

"Everyone's nervous during the first exam. I can assure you that your friend and baby are in good hands."

Impressed by the fact that Dr. Darius referred to Abby as his friend rather than wife or girlfriend showed that she didn't judge anyone for their decisions, and didn't seem to care that the two soon-to-be parents weren't married. Giving her a simple nod Connor tried to relax his stiff posture but he failed to do so even with the renewed sense of confidence being shown toward him.

There was a simple 'ding' as the electronic chart in Dr. Darius's hands was update with the result of the blood test, and the kind doctor just smiled even brighter. "The tests have all come back with great results. Both mother and baby are doing just fine."

Feeling his shoulders slump a little Connor breathed a sigh of relief as Abby's fingers tightened around his hand. "...That's good to know."

"Okay, with all of the technical details out of the way we can begin the ultrasound."

Abby laid back down and kept her blouse pulled up while Dr. Darius wheeled over the ultrasound machine and a small rolling stool to sit on. "We're finally going to see what this little nugget looks like." Flinching a little as the cool gel was placed on her belly with a small squeeze of a bottle Abby held still and slowed down her breathing to keep her abdomen still as well. "That gel feels gross."

"A lot of people hate it." Grinning a little Dr. Darius pressed the wand down over Abby's belly and gave her a quick exam. Within a few seconds a small humanoid figure appeared in black and white on the monitor for Connor and Abby to see for themselves. "All right, there it is."

Staring at the monitor with wide eyes Abby relaxed on the table as she saw the tiny blob of life squirming about gently where it was currently growing inside of her own body. There was a gentle and rapid fluttering of a heartbeat filling the air as the tiny new life slowly developed second by second as it neared its impending birth in just seven more months.

"Strong heartbeat," Dr. Darius noted as she moved the wand about slowly. "and of a very good size for being eight weeks along. It's a little bigger than average but that's nothing to be worried about. A big baby is a healthy baby."

"Healthy is all we care about," Abby smirked as she tightened her hand around Connor's hand. The deviant was statuesque with his eyes fixated on the screen almost hypnotically. "right, Connor?"

"...Yes." The deviant was truly in awe of what he was seeing and didn't even dare to blink. He, an artificial being, created new organic life. "...That's amazing."

Abby could see the emotions in Connor's tired soulful brown eyes and knew that he was still conflicted in his decision. Giving his hand another squeeze she tried her best to reassure her dearest friend as she stared at their unborn child on the monitor. "We're all going to be okay. You'll see."

Finishing with the ultrasound Dr. Darius turned the machine off and handed Abby a tissue so she could clean the gel off her belly, then printed off a copy of the ultrasound to give the parents a sonogram to keep for themselves. "It looks like everything is perfectly healthy and developmentally on schedule. I'll see you again at eighteen weeks for a routine follow-up."

"Sounds good." Pulling her blouse back down Abby took the sonogram and held it in her free hand with adoration in her hazel eyes. "Do we want to know the gender when it gets big enough to tell?"

"...I don't know." Connor stared at the sonogram and never once let Abby's hand go. "...I'm not sure if we should know."

"I get that." Sliding off the table with Connor's help Abby proceeded to slip back on her jacket after she wrestled her hand out of Connor's grip, and zipped it up over her barely showing bump. Seeing the fatigue in Connor's eyes she reached up with her right hand to gently caress his left cheek in her soft palm as Dr. Darius took her leave. "I think you should go home and sleep."

"No, I don't want to leave you alone."

"Connor, I'm okay."

Pressing his left hand over Abby's hand Connor kept her close as he closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. "Please? I want to stay with you for a little longer before I go home to rest."

Giving the deviant a small kiss on his lips Abby relented and let him keep her company for a while longer. "Okay. I'm feeling a little hungry, so how about we get some lunch?"

"Yes, okay. Let's do that." Interlacing his fingers through her fingers a second time Connor resumed holding her hand as if he needed to make sure she was by his side at all times. He needed to keep Abby and their child safe. "I just want you to be comfortable."

* * *

Indulging on her first odd craving Abby dipped her french fries in her chocolate milkshake and walked with Connor through the shopping plaza in search of new items that would make Abby's pregnancy more comfortable. Remembering what Hank said about keeping Abby comfortable so their baby is comfortable, Connor insisted on Abby getting extra pillows and a large body pillow to support her eventually heavy belly as the pregnancy continued. In spite of her protests that it wasn't necessary, and that she'd be find with her own pillows and blankets, but Connor was insistent on getting the pillows.

Looking like any other young couple on a shopping spree Connor carried the shopping bags with the new purchases contained inside, and Abby finished her special dessert. As she threw away the now empty container Abby happily took Connor's hand in her own again as they continued their walk around the shopping center together before heading out to the parking lot.

"I think the pillows and blankets are enough." Smirking at the way Connor was adamant on keeping her cozy Abby decided to get him away from the plaza before he went and purchased her a massage chair or ultra soft king-sized bed. "And stop trying to buy me things. I'm okay!"

"...I just want you to be comfortable as you go through with the pregnancy."

"You can buy me all the pillows in the world but I'm going to have aches and pains from my body growing and changing." Rubbing her left palm over her belly Abby did her best to reassure her worrying friend. "I'll just be sure to rest my back and not stand for too long when I really start showing and getting heavy."

"Please call me if you need anything." Leading the way back to Abby's little blue car Connor put her purchases in the backseat and opened the front passenger side door for her to sit down. "I don't mind coming to your aid."

"Connor, stop." Giving him a kiss on his right cheek as she sat down Abby watched as Connor walked around the front of the car to sit down behind the steering wheel. "Don't forget that Skye's going to be checking in on me, too. I won't be alone and if I ever need help I have my _two_ best friends to rely on."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." Turning over the car's engine Connor pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the street to head for Abby's home. He would drop her off and then take a cab back to the house. "But since the baby is also mine I feel as though I need to help pay for everything necessary to keep you both safe, healthy and comfortable."

"If you want to split the bill on groceries that'd be great." Abby was already feeling hungrier than usual. "If I keep craving milkshakes and salty snack I'm going to need the extra cash."

"That's acceptable."

"After next payday I'll go with Skye to shop for maternity clothes and a super nice, extra soft and padded bra." Adjusting the thin straps of her bra under her shirt Abby let out a small sigh. "My girls are absorbing the hormones like crazy and I'm worried they'll break free and go on a rampage."

"...I don't think that's physically possible."

Laughing at the comment Abby grabbed onto Connor's right arm and leaned against his shoulder. "I hope not. The last thing I want to do is try to wrangle 'the beasts' back into their pens."

Running a biometric scan over his pregnant friend Connor noted her healthy vitals and positive attitude. She truly was unafraid of what she was going through and he was impressed with her emotional fortitude. In a way her confidence help him to feel confident as well. It was as if she was lending him her strength while he made his decision at long last and knew where his future was going to go.

Connor did in fact finally know what he was going to do.

* * *

After returning Abby to her home and making her a rich pasta dinner, Connor was given a goodbye kiss and he went back home via autonomous cab to be with his father and his little brother. Opening the front door of the house Connor spotted his family sitting on the couch and watching a cheesy movie from the 1950's with mild interest. Removing his hat, jacket, hoodie and shoes by the front door Connor sat down in the recliner beside the couch and was promptly greeted by Sumo's cold wet nose pressing into his hands as the massive dog welcomed him home.

Hank looked over at Connor and put a handful of popcorn in his mouth as if he had been waiting for the deviant to give him some news. Beside him Lucas was also watching his every move, although he didn't have any popcorn to eat or any clue as to what Connor was going through.

"...Dad," speaking clearly and loudly Connor addressed his father with a level tone. "I made my decision."

"Oh?" Muting the television Hank turned to face Connor while Lucas was at a total loss of what was going on. "And what's that?"

"...I want to keep it." The yellow L.E.D. flashed to blue as he admitted his true feelings and told Hank what he was thinking. "I'm ready for this. I want to be a father."

"Not at all surprised." Smiling eagerly Hank began internally celebrating the good news. "I had a feeling that's what you'd say, and I'm damn proud."

Lucas's confusion only mounted as he dared to ask what he was missing out on. "Connor, what're you talking about? To whom are you going to be a father?"

Looking to his brother Connor took in a deep breath and told him what was happening. "Abby is pregnant..." Holding up his right palm Connor showed Hank and Lucas the sonogram to see for themselves. "With my child."

"She..." Lucas was genuinely stunned at the sonogram. "WHAT?"

"I'm going to be a father." As he said that word Connor felt a renewed confidence filling his mind and his heart. "In seven months I will have a child of my own. You will be an uncle and dad..." Turning to look at Hank again Connor gave him a simple nod. "And you're going to be a grandfather."

_**-next chapter-** _


	94. Finding Peace

Keeping the announcement of their pregnancy quiet for the rest of the month, Connor spent more time with Abby and always made sure she was okay. The kind technician was already over the morning sickness symptom and was now dealing with slowly aching joints and needing to wearing baggier clothes to stay comfortable. Reaching the end of her first trimester Abby had a noticeable bump that marked the beginning of the second trimester, and was now visible to anyone who was looking for it. The two soon-to-be parents were eager to meet their unborn child, and while Abby was confident that everything would be okay in the end, Connor was still a little wary.

Laying together on her large bed Connor rested his exposed right palm over Abby's swelling bump and cybernetically listened to the baby's rapid heartbeat inside his own head. It was a reassuring sound as it meant the baby was active and healthy, and that everything was happening as it should.

"Got any ideas for names?" Abby asked as she combed her right fingers through Connor's thick, dark hair. "You can pick."

"Me?" Looking up at Abby as they laid side by side Connor was a little surprised by the offer. "It's your child, too. You should have a say in the name."

"Yeah, but you're going to be the one spending most of the time raising it and being super-dad. I'm just going to be there for the delivery and the random visits so the baby knows they have a mom who loves them, but just can't deal with parenting and a crazy career at the same time."

"You seem so sure I can do this without you."

"I know you can. You have Hank, who is the original super-dad, and Lucas, who will undoubtedly take up the title super-uncle, so I know that with three super guys all taking care of it I have nothing to worry about."

"...Do you think you'll ever want to be a more hands-on mom?"

"I don't know. As much as I want to say I'm going to give it my all and be the greatest mom in the entire world, I know that I'm just not cut-out for motherhood when it comes to something like this happening. And as much as I love you," Abby continued to fuss with Connor's hair as she knew it helped him feel calm and rest easier. "I don't think us rushing off to get married is going to solve any problems or guarantee a flawless future."

"That's fair." Keeping his hand on Abby's belly Connor sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "...How do you pick a name for another human?"

"No clue. Too bad we can just ask the baby to name itself the way Lucas could."

"That would make things much simpler."

"Did you ask Hank about names?"

"Once. Hank told me that he knew Cole's name the first time he held Cole in his arms, and as for Lucas and I getting our middle names, 'Caleb' was the name of Hank's hopeful second born son, and 'Henry' was just after Hank himself."

"How about you pick the first name that comes to mind and run it by me? Sometimes going with your gut is the best way to handle a situation like this."

"I see." Letting his mind drift freely for a while Connor opened his eyes and gave Abby a lost look. "...I couldn't think of anything."

"Me neither. Guess our baby is going to be anonymous for a while."

"Last month Chris's second child was born. A daughter named Renee Alicia."

"Aww, Renee is such a pretty name!"

"From what I've been told Chris called 'dibs' on the name and aggravated Gavin as a result."

"Isn't Gavin and Aaron's own baby due soon?"

"Yes, within the week."

"Hope they have a name chosen, we still have six month and they have maybe six days."

Keeping his hand in place Connor just sighed a little and struggled to keep his eyes open. He was exhausted from his mounting stress but still entirely determined to help Abby feel as good as possible throughout her pregnancy. The guardian that the deviant truly was deep down inside was showing itself more and more with each passing day.

"You need to sleep." Whispering softly Abby continued to fuss with Connor's hair and watched his yellow L.E.D. pulsing a little slower. "Get some rest, we'll both be right here when you wake up. It's okay to close your eyes."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Still having nightmares?"

"No, I just start thinking about everything."

"Try to focus your thoughts on our child and all of the good things that are going to happen?"

"...Such as?"

"First steps, first word, the way their tiny little hand is going to feel when you get to hold it..." Watching Connor's body relax more and more beside her Abby knew she was getting through to him and finally getting the deviant to sleep. "How it'll be when you get to hold them in your arms for the very first time... There's a lot of new and wonderful experiences you'll get to share with your child."

"...My child." Repeating the concept in a whisper Connor slowly drifted off to sleep. "...Our future."

What should've been pleasant dreams regarding the future turned into dreadful nightmares of the past. The memories of Connor being used by CyberLife, being threatened by Amanda and shot by Markus in the church made the deviant tense up in his sleep. The memory of being confronted by Hank on the rooftop and being talked out of assassinating Markus was enough to make his artificial skin crawl with self disgust and loathing. The confrontation he had against his final counterpart, Connor number sixty, twisted his artificial stomach as he murdered a part of himself in order to survive.

He had been killed by Markus, and then he himself pulled the trigger on another Connor.

Murder was a monstrous act that he himself had been guilty of now when he was a machine and tool, but as a free deviant. Being a monster had been the worst thing Connor had ever been called beyond the 'Deviant Hunter'. The way Skye's words cut him to his core and made him feel like his heart had been torn in half still ached in his chest, but he had found a way to make amends with Skye by proving he wasn't the cold, heartless monster she claimed him to be.

Through their mutual pain Connor and Skye were able to begin their long path of healing, but that didn't mean the pain would ever really go away.

Those horrible memories led back to how Hank had pulled his gun on Connor the night at the bridge, how Hank threatened to throw him into a dumpster and set a match to it, and of how Hank repeatedly swore and insulted him throughout their original case together. And yet, in the end, Connor was able to forgive the senior detective and not only accept him as his best friend and mentor, but as his father.

In the end, Connor had forgiven Hank and through that forgiveness he found a sense of peace.

That peace, that sense of comfort and belonging, was what Connor wanted his child to experience for themself the moment they were born.

Opening his tired eyes again Connor looked up at Abby as she too had drifted off to sleep and left her hand resting on his hair. Carefully moving without disturbing Abby as she slept Connor moved his hand away from her belly so he could press his ear down and listen to their child's heartbeat more directly. That comforting and reassuring sound let Connor's own heart settle in a calm and steady beat.

"...I don't know what to call you yet." He whispered to his unborn child in a gentle manner. "But I do know that I will make sure you feel loved and wanted from the moment you're born, until the end of time. I promise you this as your father."

Feeling Abby's hand return to his hair Connor looked up at her as she gave him a sweet smile. "And how're you going to do that?"

"I'm going to move on from my past and let go of my pain. I never want my child to see me full of anger or resentment."

"That sounds like a wonderful first step into fatherhood." Leaving her fingers curled through Connor's hair Abby just grinned as he placed a small kiss on her belly where their child was growing. "I know you'll find a way to move on."

* * *

The mentally exhausted leaders of New Jericho had been in communication with the tower as their people finally began to recognize the importance of having someone to lead the charge while their people continued to fight for their rights. A peaceful resolution had been arranged that granted Markus return to the tower to act as a consultant, but not to carry the role of a leader any longer. While North, Simon and Josh all took their rightful places as the leaders of the New Jericho Tower Markus elected to stay behind at the mansion as he had his own personal agenda to adhere to until his consultation was needed.

Going about his own routine in the safety of the warm mansion Markus made sure everything was as clean and organized as it had been when Carl was still alive, and never made an attempt to remove the unfinished paintings left behind in the art gallery. There was no need for anything to be moved or changed, and Markus didn't mind the thought of still sharing the space with his late father.

Sitting on the sofa in the eccentric sitting room of the mansion Markus stared at the television screen as a news story revolving around a possible mayoral candidate stepping up put the entire city on edge. The lack of trusted politicians and authority figures had made the past few months very tense, and made it feel like all of Detroit was sitting atop of a powder keg ready to blow.

"As much as I miss you, Carl," Markus spoke out loud as a means of soothing his own racing thoughts. "I'm glad you didn't have to live through the chaos that this new era has wrought. You deserve a moment of peace that doesn't get disrupted by politics or a painful lack common sense."

Turning off the television with a cybernetic command to save his own sanity, Markus crossed the sitting room to sit behind the piano and let his skilled fingers grace the keys once more. Closing his mismatched eyes and letting his hands move without thought Markus filled the mansion with a song of hope and peace for the future.

In spite of his own flaws and mistakes of the past Markus had accepted them as learning experiences, and chose to move on. Some of those lessons were particularly painful, if not entirely agonizing, but they were invaluable upon their discovery.

Losing the respect of his people, murdering one of his own, nearly losing North to their own personal indifferences, nearly losing his freedom and his life, had all given Markus a new appreciation for his ability to think and choose for himself. They were humbling experiences that left the deviant feeling more grounded and far less invincible.

Letting his heart poor out through his fingertips and into the air through song Markus was only vaguely aware of the final snowfall of the year gracing the city before it gave way to spring in just a few weeks. The silence of the fluttering massive snowflakes created an ambience of utter and natural tranquility that only few people would be able to truly appreciate.

The ring of the doorbell interrupted the song and caused Markus's mismatched eyes to open. Glancing at the television Markus cybernetically turned it back on and activated the external security camera to see who his visitor was. The face on the monitor was one of the last people that Markus ever thought he'd see on his doorstep.

Passing through the sitting room and the foyer Markus opened the front door slowly and acknowledged his unexpected guest with a righteously confused lilt behind his greeting. "Connor. I didn't think you'd ever come by my house. What's going on?"

"Hello, Markus." Standing on the front step with his hands in his jacket pockets and his L.E.D. cycling in a nervous yellow Connor forced himself to face the deviant he swore he'd never associate with under any circumstances. "...I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Y-Yeah, sure." The abundance of white snowflakes collecting in Connor's dark hair made Markus feel chilled to his plastimetal frame. "Come inside."

Accepting the invitation Connor entered the mansion and stood inside the warm and opened foyer to speak with Markus face to face.

Closing the door behind his guest Markus asked the big question that needed to be asked. "What brings you by?"

"I've decided I need to let go of my past in order to have a more promising future." Trying to keep his body language open rather than guarded Connor spoke with the fallen leader honestly. Every word he spoke was calm and methodical. "And that means moving on from what happened to me during the night of the Raid."

The mismatched irises shone with genuine shock and relief as he realized why Connor was at the mansion. "You... forgive me?"

"It's not that I want to simply let the person who killed me to walk free without guilt, or because I feel like you've made up for error and deserve penance." Connor stated in a stern tone as he locked eyes with his former enemy. "It's because I don't want the future generations to carry the burden of a darkened past. They don't deserve such a needless struggle."

"Future generations?" Confused by the statement Markus tried to decipher what Connor was telling him. It was almost cryptic. "Are there other deviants attempting to form their own society elsewhere?"

"No, I'm speaking of _our_ future through _our_ own offspring."

"Wait, are you saying that you... Connor, did you adopt a child?"

"No. I am expecting a child." Clarifying everything as quickly as possible Connor revealed the big secret to the last person anyone would've expected to learn of the impending birth. "In six months my child, my baby, will be born. I don't want them to experience lingering anger and resentment on my part."

Stunned into silence Markus took a moment to fully process what Connor was telling him. It was absolutely incredible.

"I'm forgiving you, not for your benefit or even my own, I'm forgiving you for the sake of my child." Extending his right hand toward Markus to take Connor stared at the disgraced deviant leader and waited for him to make the right move. "I want to keep the past in the past and live only in the present to create a more prosperous future."

Letting a soft smile grace his lips Markus felt his own guilt rising to the surface, except it wasn't hurting him to acknowledge it. It was simply there and felt like it was hanging by a loose thread just waiting to be cut and set free. Reaching out his own right hand Markus took hold of Connor's grip and shook firmly as the two deviants finally made amends and let forgiveness replace resentment.

"For what it's worth," Markus stated in a low voice as tears welled up in his eyes. "I truly am sorry for what I had done to you. I've had to live with that guilt for over a year and watching the way my decision affected you so deeply... I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. So, thank you for being willing to do this. And I'm happy for you. You're going to be a great father, Connor. I can feel it."

Feeling his right hand tighten for a moment around Markus's grip Connor knew he had done the right thing. It was the best thing for everyone, especially his child. "...Thank you, Markus."

As their hands released their grip and fell to their sides Connor turned around, and stepped back through the front door to take his leave of the mansion. Knowing that Markus was watching his every move the deviant detective held his head high and refused to look back for even a moment.

The past would remain behind him and only the future lay before him on his journey to his fatherhood.

"Good luck, Connor." From the front door Markus watched as Connor returned to the Oldsmobile parked along the street as he took his leave. "If anyone deserves to have a family to love and protect, it's you."

* * *

The loft of the library was quiet as usual as Skye returned to her private space after handling her most current case. Feeling the mental strain of sifting through cases in search of the truth and justice, Skye removed her black pumps and flopped back on the bed pulled out of her sofa as if she were falling into a massive pile of pillows, puppies and kittens. Tucking her right arm under her head Skye looked to the massive window overlooking the white and fristy bay and watched the snow falling from the gray clouds overhead.

While none of the deviants liked cold weather a handful did find wintertime to be beautiful. Skye especially loved watching it snow as the flawless whiteness covered the dreary blank trees, dried up grass and the decaying buildings that were peppered throughout the city.

"I wonder if I'll ever get to experience a 'snow day' like human children do?"

"Doubtful." Connor's voice called out to Skye as he let himself into her loft for a visit. Joining his friend by sitting down on the foot of her bed Connor felt himself shiver a little as the melting snow in his hair gave him a slight chill. "Only under very extreme circumstances will the entire city shut itself down."

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

"Fair enough."

"So," sitting upright on the bed Skye dusted some of the snowflakes from Connor's right shoulder as she gave him a kind grin. "what do I owe the honor of this visit, detective?"

"I've decided I need to take the lead on my past in order to have a better future."

"Sounds like a noble quest. What brought that on and why did it bring you to me?"

Admitting the truth Connor was unsure of what to expect from Skye. "...Abby."

"And her baby."

"...My baby."

"I'm going to help out, too. Don't think you-"

"Skye," turning to face her as she sat beside him Connor put his right hand atop her left hand and held tight. "the baby doesn't belong to Hector, it's mine. _I'm_ the father."

"Wait, you..." Realizing what Connor was telling her Skye sought confirmation before continuing on. "You mean you and Abby..."

"Yes. The night I checked out her residence to make her feel safe we... We caved to our emotional needs and physical attraction."

Skye's hazel eyes widened a little as a sincere and warm smile graced her lips. "That little baby is yours?"

"Yes. The blood test confirms that the D.N.A. of the child is related to the biological updates to my system. I am undoubtedly the father."

"Connor, that's... That's wonderful!" Jumping onto her knees Skye gave Connor a big kiss on his right cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him in a warm embrace. "You're going to be a daddy!"

While Connor wasn't sure what to expect from Skye upon learning that he fathered Abby's child, her being so optimistic and supportive was a massive surprise. Wrapping his own arms around Skye's back Connor returned the hug and felt immediate relief. "...You're not offended that-"

"Connor, we're FRIENDS with benefits. Not exclusive to one another." Giving him another kiss on the cheek Skye put his worries to rest. "I'm not the type of person to say 'were just friends who occasionally have sex with no string attached', then get mad at you for being with another person. Jealousy is such an ugly trait."

Letting go of the hug Connor let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Oh, shut up." Sitting back down beside him on the bed Skye leaned against his right side and kept smiling. "It's none of my business. Besides, now that I know that little baby has a very good man as its father, not some creep with control issues, I REALLY can't wait to meet them! I hope the baby has your adorable little freckles..."

"You do know that Abby has agreed to give me full custody of the baby once it's born, correct?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop by the hospital after the baby's born so I can give you both my congratulations, and meet your firstborn. You both will need a bunch of support from your cheering section, you know."

"...Apparently, so."

"Are you nervous?"

"Very."

"Don't be!" Speaking with such confidence and reassurance Skye refused to let Connor doubt himself for a moment. "You're going to do just fine. Someone as protective, selfless, brave and generous as you is going to be the greatest father in deviant history."

"Thank you, Skye."

"You're welcome." Leaning heavily against his right side Skye made sure her friend knew it was okay to focus his priorities on his family above anyone and anything else. "And since you're going to be busy being a daddy, I think it's safe to say we've become just friends without any of the benefits."

"That would probably be for the best. The simpler my social schedule becomes the better it'll be for everyone."

"Just remember if you ever need a babysitter or just someone to talk to, you will always have me in your corner."

Tightening his hand around hers Connor and Skye looked out the window at the snowy harbor and just enjoyed the peaceful moment together. "I know. I'm glad we can still be friends."

* * *

As the snowy afternoon turned to evening Connor had one final stop in his quest to let go of his painful past so he could begin a better future. Walking through the massive cemetery in the heart of the city, the very cemetery where Carl Manfred had been laid to rest barely a year prior, Connor walked the snowy trail in search of a specific headstone as he sought the final means of letting go of his past. He knew he could have a future dedicated entirely to his unborn child if he let his past go. Using his G.P.S. to locate the exact coordinates of the grave of interest Connor came across a rather intricately designed and exuberant headstone marking the plot that he had been in search of.

Standing before the six foot tall, white marble, triangular shaped headstone Connor read over the name and took in a deep breath. The name, one he dreaded hearing and speaking, had been engraved over a black marble plaque in gold letters.

'Amanda Khali Stern. Born May 14th, 1978. Died February 23rd, 2027.'

Kneeling down in front of the headstone Connor unzipped his jacket and revealed a blood red rose tucked away inside. Placing the flower down on the grave before himself the deviant took a step back, and zipped his jacket back up as he crossed his arms before himself in a respectful manner.

"Hello, Amanda. I know you're not the Amanda who I once reported to," speaking softly Connor faced the most frightening ghost from his past by himself. "but since you were the original model for my A.I. handler, I feel I must talk to you if I'm going to be able to move on from my past."

Standing still before the headstone Connor did what he needed to do in order to keep moving forward.

"You were only forty-eight years old when you passed away. That's far too young for anyone."

Pulling his jacket collar up higher Connor tightened the blue scarf around his throat, the loose material gently flowing about in the breeze passing through the cemetery as he visited the grave.

"The records regarding your passing have been locked away by someone with incredible influence, I suspect Kamski, and so I cannot even begin to learn about you as a person. Perhaps if I did know you I'd finally be able to shake off my fear of the Amanda from my own mind."

"Dr. Stern was a brilliant mind of few words, and guarded emotions."

Turning to face the familiar voice speaking seemingly out of nowhere Connor felt himself tense up as Elijah Kamski himself approached the grave to pay his own respects to his departed mentor.

"She was like a second mother after my own mother passed away." Placing down an identical red rose on the grave next to the first rose Kamski stepped back and stood beside Connor as the duo paid their respects. "She supported me throughout my entire education, no matter how farfetched or impossible my dreams seem to become."

"...You preserved Amanda's memory in the form of an A.I. program. Why?"

"To give her the chance to escape death. Like I said, I always leave an emergency exit in all of my programs."

"Are you saying that Amanda could have the chance to live on through another android body if she so wished?"

"Theoretically, yes. You already know of the 'soul chips' that gave the D.R.N. synthetics their emotions and compassion, and I know that the files regarding the 'genesis chips' in my own android program has been discovered as well..." Flashing his hollow and evil grin Kamski gently brushed gathering snowflakes from Amanda's name on the headstone. "What if I were to tell you those two programs were one in the same?"

"I'd say you're trying to bait me into delving into the secrets left behind by CyberLife." Shaking his head dismissively Connor took a step to the side to get away from Kamski for a moment. "I'm finished trying to clean up that mess. I have my own life to live, and I will no longer waste my time trying to protect a defunct company or bend to the wiles of a madman."

Laughing at the remark Kamski was truly entertained by Connor's defiance. "You speak as if the term 'madman' is meant to be offensive."

"It's merely an observation, if it's an insult that's because of the way you interpreted it."

"True enough." Focusing on his visit rather than the unexpected companion at the grave Kamski finished his personal business. "The Amanda _you_ knew was very unlike the Amanda _I_ knew. Her A.I. was left incomplete since I left CyberLife before I could finish the program. She was never meant to actually be used in any android model, but it seems CyberLife didn't get the memo."

"Why are you here?"

"Look at the date on the headstone and compare it to today's date."

"Same month, different day. I need more information since Amanda Stern's records have been effectively sealed."

"Also true. This date is the anniversary of the last time I ever spoke with Amanda before she passed away." Actual emotion crept into Kamski's normally cold and stoic words as he spoke. "I could hear it in her voice that she was going to die and I was too cowardly to face it head on. I've had to live with that regret ever since."

The admission caught Connor off guard as it actually humanized the reclusive billionaire. "Then it seems we're here for a mutual reason."

"Letting go of regret and our past is quite the challenge. I've been trying to do so for the past twelve years now, but it's not easy."

"I've noticed."

"I doubt it's much of a consolation or comfort, but I am sorry that you suffered so torment and personal loss thanks to CyberLife's greed and ambition."

"...You're right, it's not much." Giving Kamski a harsh glare for only a moment Connor accepted the apology from the eccentric genius standing beside him. "But it's more than I would ever get from CyberLife."

"Everything is still changing, Connor. Some of its good, some of its bad. How we handle such changes," Kamski stated in a smug tone as he took a step back from the grave, the snow crunching loudly under his shoes. "will define our perceptions of what is considered simple good and evil. Don't you agree?"

"...Yes, I agree."

Turning back to the headstone before him Connor eyed the name warily and reminded himself that Amanda was gone and only the future awaited him. As the snow collected on his jacket and in his hair Connor listened to the sound of Kamski's car door slamming shut as the high tech and unique vehicle drove away from the cemetery as silently as it appeared.

"Good and evil are only defined by those who experience it."

* * *

The snowy day came to quiet end as Hank flexed his still healing left hand and let Lucas test the bone density and strength of his previously broken wrist. The senior detective had luckily escaped a mandatory surgery to fix the breaks thanks to having two deviant sons monitoring his healing process every day of his recovery. Holding still as Lucas re-secured the brace around his wrist Hank put up with the constant fussing as if meant he didn't have to deal with going to a doctor or explaining why he let a technician tend to his wound instead of going to the hospital.

Just as Lucas finished re-securing the brace around Hank's wrist the front door opened up and shut quietly as Connor returned home at last. The absentee deviant didn't say a word as he silently walked down the hallway to disappear into his bedroom for the night.

"Wonder where he's been all day?" Hank asked as he stood up from the kitchen table to check on his dinner simmering away on the stove top. "You know, aside from hanging out with Abby."

"I'm unsure." Lucas admitted that he didn't know what Connor had been doing all day long. "Want me to ask?"

"Nah." Tasting the sauce on the stove Hank turned around and gave Lucas a casual shrug of his shoulders. "He's probably just dealing with the all the changes in his life in his own way. I'll go check on him in a few minutes."

"Isn't there more we should be doing to help him and Abby?"

"Beyond us supporting them and being there on the big day, not really. When it gets closer to the due date we'll start helping Connor get the house ready for a baby and make sure he's got extra diapers and formula stocked up."

"I've already purchased seven boxes of diapers and placed them in front the closet."

"That's a good addition to the twelve I already bought."

"So many so soon?"

"Trust me, you can NEVER have enough diapers in stock." Passing by the kitchen table on his way toward the hallway Hank just flashed Lucas a smug grin. "I'm the expert on stockpiling diapers and formula."

Standing outside Connor's closed bedroom door Hank refrained from knocking as he just instinctively knew that Connor was finally getting some sleep. Pushing the door open slowly Hank peered inside the room and saw Connor laying on his stomach with his head on his pillow and his right hand beside his face. A holographic image of the previous month's ultrasound was on his right palm as if he had been admiring the image before he fell asleep.

The sweet sight made Hank grin proudly. "Yeah, you're going to be all right, son."

Opening the closet at the far wall Hank located the extra gray blanket on the top shelf and carefully draped it over Connor's sleeping form to ensure he stayed warm as he finally got some decent sleep. Peering at the image on Connor's palm Hank continued to smile proudly and gave Connor's right shoulder a small pat.

"You're going to love being a father, kid. And after that baby is born you won't ever be able to imagine your life without them in it."

_**-next chapter-** _


	95. Jailbreak

Following his new morning routine Connor always made an effort to stop by Abby's house to check on her before he went to work and always made sure he ran a biometric scan on their developing baby for his own peace of mind. The kind technician didn't mind the extra attention since it guaranteed that Connor wouldn't show up at her facility while she was working for an impromptu visit, and since Hank knew from experience that giving a pregnant woman a doughnut or another sweet treat was a guaranteed way to help her get off on the right foot, he accompanied Connor to the house for a quick visit before he returned to the car to wait.

While Abby finished her chocolate doughnut and sipped at her ginger tea in the kitchen she let Connor press his right palm over her growing baby bump and check in on how things were steadily progressing. The deviant was absolutely fascinated by everything happening and he was determined to keep his life as peaceful as possible for the sake of his unborn child.

"So, how's the little nugget doing today?" Putting her empty mug aside Abby pressed her hand over top of Connor's hand. "Any name ideas yet?"

"No, I haven't thought of any names." Keeping his hand in place Connor noted the mild growth spurt that had happened over the past week. "For thirteen weeks the baby is indeed bigger than average."

"Must the Grayson-curse rearing its ugly head."

Moving his hand from Abby's belly Connor gave her a truly odd look. "...The what?"

"The supposed family curse. In my family the baby's are always on the bigger side. I was eight and half pounds, my later older brother was nine pounds and fourteen ounces, and from what I understand both of my parents and all four of my grandparents were averaging nine pounds minimum and ten pounds maximum at birth."

"Oh. That might explain the large growth."

"Hey, with all your scanning and constant attention we'd know if I was carrying twins by now. And for future reference," she gave Connor a playful yet intimidating glare. "if you ever do knock me up with twins I'm going to personally remove your 'external hard drive', if you get my drift."

Connor's brow arched a little as he picked up on the idle threat and decided to not press that matter. "I believe I understand."

"Good." Giving the deviant a kiss on his lips Abby pulled her dark purple blouse back down and sighed at the way she had a noticeable bump pressing against the fabric. "It's weird, I actually can't wait to have the bigger belly since this looks more like a beer-belly," as she spoke Abby rubbed her left palm over the front of her growing baby-bump. "or like I smuggled out all the discount Christmas cookies in my stomach."

"You look fine."

"That was the right answer. Okay, so I'm clocking out at my usual eight o'clock hour, and yes," she stopped Connor before he could get started. "I will take more frequent breaks to keep my ankles and hips from getting too sore. After that I'm going to come home and take a nice hot shower and go to bed. Tomorrow I'm finally going to go into the maternity stores and buy bigger clothes that I hope I never outgrow."

"I'll... I'll stay home if I can help it. I don't want to smother you."

"You're not smothering me, Connor. You're just trying to take care of us and you are." Leading the way to the front door Abby grabbed her purse and car keys and waved at Hank as the senior detective waited in the Oldsmobile parked just a few yards away from her driveway. "You just need to remember to take care of yourself in the process."

"I'll try."

"That's all we ask for. See you later, Connor."

"Have a good day, Abby."

From the driver's seat of the old car Hank smirked as he could see Abby's baby0bump from the distance and couldn't deny that he was getting excited at the idea of having a little baby in the house again. Watching as Connor joined him in the car Hank gave Connor a calm nod of his head. "Looks like everything is just fine."

"Yes, Abby is feeling well and the baby is developing normally."

"Couple more months and you'll be able to find out the gender, too."

"We don't want to know."

Shifting the car from park and into drive Hank pulled out onto the street after Abby's car backed down her driveway and turned so she could drive to the facility for her usual shift. "You want it to be a surprise?"

"I believe Abby wants to detach a little as the pregnancy continues since she's giving me sole custody."

"I guess that makes sense. But do _you_ want to know?"

"As I continue to scan over the developing baby I will eventually determine its gender whether I want to or not."

"Ten bucks says it'll be a boy."

"Why's that?"

Turning at the next block Hank shrugged his shoulders as if the answer was the most casual thing in the world. "She's already showing. Baby boys are typically bigger than girls, and if she's already got a bump when she's just barely entered the second trimester, I'm leaning toward her carrying a very healthy and big baby boy."

"That seems logical."

The optimistic discussion put Hank in a great and surprisingly chipper mood. "Hope you have better luck with picking names than Gavin did."

"He still hasn't decided?"

"Nope." Keeping up to date with everything happening in the bullpen Hank knew through Tina that no official name had been selected just yet. "And that kid's mother is due to go into labor at any second. Hell, she could be delivering the kid right now."

"I still have five months and three weeks to decide." Trying to not obsess over that detail Connor stared at the sidewalks outside the vehicle as a group of school kids all rushed to the neighboring playground before school started. "I'm sure the right name will come along soon enough."

"That's what every new parent says..."

* * *

Arriving at the bullpen right on time to begin their shifts, the two detectives were met with a large pile of paperwork just waiting for their attention. That same morning, barely twenty minutes before the duo clocked-in at the precinct, there had been a massive jailbreak that resulted in at least over three dozen dangerous criminals running loose throughout the entire city. Due to the size of the jailbreak and the large assortment of criminals that had escaped, several of whom had yet to be properly identified, every precinct was now on high alert. With the news looking for ratings the story broke almost instantly, and the entire city was instantly put on edge.

Worried of course for Abby and their unborn child Connor contacted her and told her to put the Zeta Facility on lockdown - no humans in or out without proper identification, and told himself that she'd be safe in a place that was designated primarily for deviants and not humans. Cybernetically Connor tapped into the current police broadcasts to keep track of the jailbreak. The broadcasts were as busy as the bullpens.

"All right, we're going to go stay here and direct traffic." Hank stated calmly as he placed a Kevlar vest down on Connor's desk. He shrugged off his heavy coat and slipped his own Kevlar vest on to protect himself. "We're gearing up now in case we need to go out into the street."

"Right." Removing his own leather jacket and blazer Connor quickly put his Kevlar vest over his gray dress vest and white dress shirt, and moved his holster to his right hip instead of his back. "The broadcasts are all monitoring the emergency tip lines, but it's difficult to separate validated tips from panicked mistaken identification."

"I know you already told Abby to go into lockdown. Did you tell her what's up?"

"Yes. I also told her to monitor the news closely, to not leave the facility and to not drive back to her house tonight. We'll escort her home later."

"Good. That's the best thing for everyone." Glancing about the bullpen Hank noted that every available officer was clocking-in and eager to help out. That included Chris, who still had a week of paternity leave left, and Hank knew that Chirs was more focused on keeping his family safe by going on patrol rather than just locking the doors of his house. "Looks like every damn cop in the entire city is on high alert."

"Shouldn't that be expected?"

"Yup." Checking his service weapon Hank made sure the gun was clean, the clip was loaded and that the safety was on. "Guess without a mayor to fuck shit up with their political agenda things are being handled properly these days."

Captain Fowler exited his office and addressed the bullpen in his deep and commanding voice. "Listen up, people." The frantic murmuring of the bullpen silenced save for the briefly ringing phones being cybernetically answered by the deviant staff members recording tips and sending updates to the patrol outside the precinct. "We all know what the fuck is happening, and we all know it's important to keep everyone calm. Check your terminals for your assignments and partners, and get your asses out there. There has been a confirmed number of forty-one escaped convicts. The names are being uploaded to your terminals as I speak. Familiarize yourself with the names and faces, and enforce the temporary curfew to keep every single person inside at all times."

Actively Connor pressed his exposed right hand to his terminal screen to download all of the key details while Captain Fowler continued to give orders.

"Every building is on lockdown." The seasoned officer confirmed in a loud tone. "All schools are being monitored by personal security and patrol, all places of business are now closed, all hotels, apartments and homes are to be locked up and secured. Hospitals, facilities and fire stations have personal security monitoring every single door and all times. Those without I.D.'s will be brought in for questioning - no exceptions. You have your orders, now move your asses!"

Turning back to face Connor across from his desk Hank was about to ask the deviant he had any hits on any of the escaped convicts, but the red pulsing L.E.D. and wide brown eyes told Hank that something more serious was at hand. "Kid? What's going on?"

Lowering his shaking right hand from his terminal screen Connor locked eyes with Hank and lowered his voice to avoid spreading any fear. "One of the escaped convicts is George Ironside." Glancing over at Gavin's desk Connor watched as the now pale faced and shaking detective held his phone to his right ear. "He's assaulted Gavin numerous times in the past and was arrested for attempted sexual assault and trying to break into his old apartment over a year ago."

As he contemplated what Connor was telling him Hank's right hand hovered over the gun holstered at his right hip. "Shit."

Pacing a little at his desk Gavin broke a sweat and waited for Aaron to answer the line. "Come on, babe... I need to hear your voice. I need to know that you're safe!"

Thinking quickly Connor sent a cybernetic message to Lucas and asked if he recognized the convict of interest. Already aware of the dangerous man's escape Lucas stated that he and Noreen were going to check out the old apartment building where George had attempted to break into, and see if George had gone back in search of Gavin.

"Fuck!" When he reached only Aaron's voicemail Gavin pocketed his phone and was about to rush out of the bullpen when Tina hooked his right arm to hold him back for a minute. "Let go, Ti'! I need to find my husband!"

"Stop!" Pleading in a docile and logical tone Tina tried to get her best friend to take a deep breath for a moment. "You need to ca-"

"I can't get a hold of Aaron and my fucked up ex is stalking the city from somewhere I can't see!" Shouting in anger Gavin's voice echoed with raw emotions throughout the bullpen. "I am NOT going to calm down!"

' _Connor_!' Lucas's voice popped into the deviant's head as he was given an update. ' _We checked the apartment and George had been there approximately four point two minutes ago_. _The landlord directed him to Gavin's last apartment and the neighbors told him that he moved out months ago, and confirmed that he had moved in with his new beau_.'

' _Lucas, go to Aaron's fire station and find him_. _Gavin cannot reach him and I_ -'

' _I understand,_ ' Lucas didn't need any reason to check on his friend's safety. ' _we're heading there now_.'

"Hank," speaking out loud Connor gave the senior detective an update on the situation at hand. "by all account George is looking for Gavin and it seems Gavin cannot get in contact with Aaron."

"Fuck me... That prick is out for revenge."

Wrestling his arm out of Tina's grasp Gavin tried to rush out the door again only to have his phone start ringing with Aaron's number. "Fuckin' finally!" Answering the call Gavin pressed the phone back to his ear and tried to breathe a sigh of relief. "Aaron, why didn't you-" Stopping short and paling to a sickly shade of death white Gavin's gray-hazel eyes lit up with rage as he screamed into the phone. "YOU LET HIM GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Without a word Connor tapped into Gavin's phone and set up a secondary line to the precinct to record the phone conversation.

' _Now, now, Gavvy_...' George's voice taunted with malicious intent over the line. Even unseen the twisted grin on the man's face was evident. ' _That's no way to talk to me_.'

"Let Aaron go, this shit is between us!"

' _And know what else is between us_? _Your pretty little boy-toy_. _I told you already Gavin, you're mine_. _No one else can have you_.'

"If you want me then come and get me you worthless son of a bitch!"

' _And walk into a trap set-up by your pathetic little cop buddies_? _Come on, Gavvy, you know me better than that_.'

"What the fuck do you want?" As he spoke Gavin began to shake with fear and had gathered a crowd of worried onlookers. Captain Fowler noticed that the phone call was being recorded and ordered Ben to try to trace the call and figure out where George was hiding out. "You can't make me love you! You can stalk me, threaten me and torture me all you want, but I'll never love you! Leave my husband alone, let him go!"

George was silent for a moment before his voice returned over the line with a growl. ' _So that's how it's going to be, huh_? _You honestly think you can just leave_ -'

"I did leave, asshole! I left you, moved on with my life and I actually found someone who treats me right! I remember all those bullshit lies you tried to feed me," the way Gavin was speaking was emotional and he risked George ending the call before a trace could be found, but no one dared to say a thing about what was happening. "and for a while I believed them. Then I learned they were all fucking lies and YOU ARE WRONG! You were wrong about everything! You're a pathetic, sad, little man who never left high school! When I find you I'm going to put you down like the sick dog you are, do you hear me? You're going to regret ever laying a hand on me, and pray for death for EVER laying a hand on Aaron! I'm going find you and kill you myself!"

'... _Bold words for such_ -'

"FUCK YOU! I'm coming for you and you better be fucking ready!"

' _Fine_. _I'll be waiting with your late husband_.' The threat was not to be taken lightly and George taunted Gavin further. ' _Say "goodbye" to Gavvy, this will be the last time you ever have the chance_.'

There was a cough and sputter before Aaron's creaking voice spoke over the line. '... _G-Gavin_? _I love you! Don't wor_ -'

The line went dead and Gavin let out a frustrated yell before he threw his phone against the far wall shattering the device into a pile of scrap metal and glass. Leaning both hands atop his desk Gavin let out a single frustrated sob as a tear rolled down his face and fell to the desk top beneath him. Taking in a shaking breath Gavin tried to not think of the worst case scenario as Tina leaned against Gavin's back and wrapped her arms around his chest to give him a supportive hug.

"Got it!" Ben shouted as he confirmed the location of Aaron's phone before the call ended. "They're at the abandoned 'East Perdition Hotel'!"

Taking the lead Hank motioned to Connor and hustled toward the front doors of the precinct. "Let's go, you drive!"

"On it!" Grabbing the keys to a squad car as the vehicle was much faster than the Oldsmobile, Connor rushed through the front doors and toward the side parking lot where all of the patrol cars were being stored. ' _Lucas, did you listen to the recorded phone call_?'

' _Yes, I informed Captain Rourke of the situation and I'm currently on the way to the hotel with Noreen to find Aaron_.'

' _How did George get him_?' Opening the driver's side door Connor noticed that a small army of other officers had followed him and Hank out of the front doors, all ready to go to Aaron's rescue. ' _Every location was supposed to be on lockdown_.'

' _Aaron had been with his crew and responding to a reported gas leak at a local elementary school_. _We traced the call to an emergency line on the corner of the school's block, and suspect that George called in the false alarm to lure Aaron out into the open_.'

' _And how did George learn that Aaron was a firefighter, learn what he looked like, and of his assigned station_?'

' _Our old neighbors at the apartment tend to gossip_. _I suspect they unknowingly set Aaron up to be abducted..._ '

' _Damn_.' Speeding out of the parking lot with the squad car's lights and siren blaring Connor led the charge to the hotel of interest. ' _Our E.T.A. is four minutes and seventeen seconds out_.'

' _I'm currently less than one minute away_. _We'll begin sweeping the hotel from the basement and work our way up_.'

' _Right_.' Informing Hank of the plan Connor ended the call with Lucas and increased his speed as he drove. "Lucas and Noreen are almost at the hotel. They'll begin a sweep from the basement and move upward."

"Give me a rundown on this George asshole."

"George Ironside, thirty-nine years of age at a height of six feet, and one-hundred and twenty-two pounds of muscle. He's Caucasian with blond hair and blue eyes. Spent two years in Juvenile hall before going into the army for eight years." Connor recounted accurately. "George was dishonorably discharged due to his violent temper and spent the ten additional years jumping from job to job as he moved himself away from Virginia, where he had been originally assigned in the army, and made his way back to Detroit. Last winter he found Gavin, assaulted him and was promptly arrested."

"That fucker is obsessed with Gavin and wants to make the guy suffer for moving on with his life."

"Correct. It seems he sees Gavin as property rather than a person, and as such anyone else being a part of Gavin's life is inexcusable in George's mind."

' _Connor_ ,' Lucas's voice returned to Connor's mind through a cybernetic link. ' _we're checking over the hotel but we're not finding any sign of a break-in or other disturbances_.'

"Keep looking." Connor replied out loud and cybernetically to keep Hank in the loop. "We're nearly there."

Based on the context of the comments Hank knew that Lucas and Noreen reached a dead end in their search. "No luck?"

"Negative."

As the squad car sped to the hotel Hank spotted the patrol car that Lucas and Noreen had been using already parked out front, and then looked at the neighboring buildings. The hotel wasn't the only abandoned property on that block. With no one around to act as witnesses and no actively recording security cameras anyone could hide in any of the surrounding abandoned buildings for days at a time.

"Connor, run a scan on the surrounding buildings. See if you can detect human vital signs outside of the hotel's property."

"I'll try. These buildings are quite old and have impure materials used in the construction that hold trace amounts of lead." Opening the driver's side door Connor performed a scan over the immediate area and isolated the vital signs of Hank and the other surrounding officers as he tried to find Aaron and George before it was too late. "I can't seem to detect-"

A strange flicker of something caught his attention as he turned around and faced the deserted department store behind him.

"Lucas, have you found anything inside the hotel?"

' _Negative_. _We've swept the basement and have checked every room on the third of a total of eight floors_.'

"We're outside." Watching as the other officers swarmed the hotel Connor gave his little brother an update on the situation. "Back-up has arrived. Hank and I are going to examine the abandoned store across the street from the hotel. I may have detected something."

' _Keep the line open_.'

"Will do." Checking his own weapon Connor walked toward the doors of the department store with Hank watching his back. Scanning over the doors Connor saw freshly chipped paint on the door right around the lock as if it has been forced open by a metal tool. Checking the door's handle Connor was able to easily pull the door open and peer inside the building. "This is where George is hiding. Aaron must be here, too."

"Fresh shoe prints." Hank motioned to the disturbed dust and plaster particles on the linoleum floor. "Two sets. One walking," he observed as he pulled his own weapon from the holster on his right hip. "the other set looks like drag marks."

"I can sense faint vital signs in the rear section of the store. Two humans."

"You take the lead... I got your back."

Moving with silent steps and his gun aimed down at the floor before him Connor crept toward the back area where Connor could detect the vital signs. The signs were getting stronger, but one set of vitals was stronger than the second set, and moving away from the second set. As the two detectives neared the back area, what was once a large stockroom that housed thousands of clothes to be purchased, Connor heard a small groan of pain that made his blue L.E.D. flash to red with alarm.

"Someone's back there, I believe it's Aaron."

"Move carefully, kid."

Pushing open the powerless sliding doors with his bare hands Connor kept low and led the way through the empty stockroom in search of the person who groaned in pain. The smell of fresh blood filled the air and made both detectives suddenly feel sick to their stomachs.

Near the back of the room, laying on his left side with his arms and legs bound behind his back, Aaron coughed and spit out a mouthful of blood on the floor as he struggled to breathe. The massive dark bruises and swelling on his face around his nose, eyes, cheeks and lips indicated numerous broken facial bones due to blunt force trauma. Labored breathing and choking coughs confirmed that he had suffered broken ribs and internal damage to his abdomen.

"I'm requesting an ambulance to this address." Connor stated as he holstered his gun and knelt down beside Aaron. "I've also informed back-up of the true address of the situation at hand."

"Where the fuck is this George asshole?" Hank darted his blue eyes around as he planted himself between Connor and Aaron, and the door where they had entered the stockroom. Passing through the doorway Hank swept over the opened floor in search of the demented man. "He has to be close..."

Connor removed the binds from around Aaron's wrists and ankles as he checked over Aaron's spine, neck and skull for any damage. "Aaron? If you're conscious try to not move or talk." Cupping the back of Aaron's head and neck in his left palm Connor gently rolled the wounded firefighter from his side and onto his back to ensure he had a clear airway with his right hand. "Help is on its way."

Aaron's green eyes were dull and barely visible through the swollen eyelids around them. Too weak and dazed to move his hands the wounded man swallowed the blood collecting in the back of his mouth as he managed to speak around his broken teeth and swollen lips. "...T-Tell Gavin I l-love him."

"You can tell him that yourself."

"...D-Didn't say it. N-Never said I h-hated G-Gavin. Love him... A-Always will."

"Don't speak." Biometrically scanning over Aaron's vital signs Connor began chronicling the internal damage he had sustained from George's ruthless beatings and torture. Bruised kidney, ruptured spleen, hemorrhaging liver, partially collapsed right lung, bruised and swelling heart, six fractured ribs, two entirely broken ribs, right shoulder dislocation, broken right kneecap, spiral fractures of both forearms, eight of the man's ten fingers had been broken, and based on Aaron's slurred speech and distant gaze he had suffered a serious concussion. "The ambulance is on its way."

"...G-Gavin?"

"He's safe."

"...D-Daughter?"

"Your daughter?"

"...F-Finally know..." A broken and bloody smile graced his swollen lips. "Her name."

Leaning down close Connor let Aaron whisper the name to him as a means of helping the firefighter save his strength. "That's a good name, Aaron. I'm sure Gavin will agree."

Coughing loudly a massive gush of blood erupted from Aaron's mouth and his body went rigid shortly before he began seizing.

"Shit!" Holding Aaron down as best as he could with aggravating his wounds Connor informed the paramedics of the situation at hand. "He's seizing!"

Hearing footsteps approach him from behind Connor turned and was greeted by a bloody crowbar being waved in his face. Tracing the hand holding the weapon up the arm under an orange jumpsuit, and toward the man's face Connor realized that George was in fact closer than they thought.

"Good..." George sneered as right hand tightened around the blood covered tool. "Let him die."

"I won't do that, George." Monitoring the seizing man's vitals Connor refused to let Aaron suffer and die in a such a cruel and needless manner. "He's going to get medical attention and he's going to live. You will be returning to prison where you belong."

"You should give that medical attention to that old man over there..." Motioning to Hank now laying face down and unconscious on the floor near the stockroom's doorway George flashed Connor a sinister sneer. "Sleeping off a bad headache."

"You're going back to jail, George. Don't add two counts of murder to your already staggering list of charges."

Raising the crowbar up and over his head with both hands George aimed the weapon near the crown of Connor's head, knowing that the deviant wouldn't dare move his arms to protect himself while Aaron was seizing on the floor beside him. "Who said I was going to stop at just two?"

Reacting in the only way he could Connor threw himself over Aaron's seizing body as if to shield him from further damage. Waiting for the first painful strike of the crowbar to make contact with his cranium Connor jumped when the sound of a gunshot echoed through the back room with a deafening arrival.

Looking up again as the crowbar fell from George's right hand and onto the floor with a metallic clatter, Connor saw the red circle of blood spreading over George's chest where the bullet had passed through his body. A second gunshot rang out as a second bullet passed through the back of George's skull, then a third and fourth shot passed through the upper portions of his chest near the first wound.

George's body went limp as he fell to his knees, then collapsed backward on the cold hard ground. The dangerous man was dead before his body had even hit the floor.

Standing the doorway of the stockroom was Gavin with a smoking and shaking gun in his grip. Panting in shallow breaths he lowered his gun at his side as tears rolled down his face. "...Told you I'd kill you."

The seizing finally stopped and Connor's full attention was returned to Aaron's body. Feeling the firefighter's racing heart suddenly enter an arrhythmia before stopping Connor moved on autopilot and tore open Aaron's already tattered dark shirt to expose his horribly bruised chest. "Cardiac arrest."

"Fucking... No!"

As Connor placed one hand over top of the other and interlaced his fingers together Connor pressed his now single fist down over the center of Aaron's chest and began rhythmic compressions. After reaching ten Connor stopped the compressions long enough for Gavin to deliver two rescue breaths as they worked together to revive the downed firefighter.

"Come on, Aaron." Gavin pleaded as he stared at his husband's swollen face. "You need to come back! You still have a daughter you need to meet!"

Lucas and Noreen had finished sweeping the hotel and made their way over to the department building as soon as they heard the gunshots. While the two newly arrived detectives checked over Hank, finding him unconscious after being attacked from behind and choked out, Lucas cybernetically informed the paramedics that Aaron was receiving C.P.R. and needed immediate attention.

"Hank?" Patting Hank's left cheek lightly Lucas tried to wake him up, while Noreen made sure George was dead. It was a silent and mutual decision to not even try to revive the deceased convict. "Hank, you must wake up."

The front doors were broken open by the other officers to give the paramedics full clearance to the area to work on Aaron. As the gurney was rolled into the stockroom Connor gave the two paramedics an update on Aaron's current vital signs, and waited until they had their equipment set up before backing away and letting the two medics perform C.P.R. on the still unconscious firefighter.

Stepping away Connor put both hands on Gavin's shoulders to drag him back, the smaller man put up quite the expected fight since he didn't want to leave his husband's side, and made him leave the stockroom for a moment. "Gavin, I need to take your weapon." Slowly reaching for the gun in Gavin's holster Connor took the gun away, and held onto it since Gavin had shot and killed George. "You also need to step back and recuse yourself from this case."

Gavin's only thoughts were for Aaron. "...Aaron needs to live."

"He will, he's strong."

"...We have a daughter on the way."

"I know. It'll be okay."

"...How?" Looking to Connor with unshed tears in his glassy eyes Gavin tried but failed to glare at the deviant. "How can you know he's going to be okay?!"

"It's _because_ you have a child on the way that I know Aaron isn't going to leave you or her behind. He'll make it."

The sound of the defibrillator sending a controlled jolt of electricity through Aaron's arrhythmic heart made Gavin lose what was left of his cool and begin to silently cry in the face of the traumatic event. "...I can't do this without him!"

Lucas stood up slowly from the floor to take Gavin aside while Connor resumed checking over Hank. Since Lucas was a closer friend to Gavin than Connor was it made sense for the younger of the two deviants to help him through his heartwrenching moment.

"Hank?" Watching as Hank's eyelids fluttered a little Connor called his name in a loud voice to get him to wake up. "Hank, please respond."

The senior detective's deep voice resonated through the empty store loudly. "...Connor."

"That's right."

"Fuckin' hell... My head's killing me!"

"You were placed in a choke hold from behind and rendered unconscious." Helping Hank to sit up on the floor Connor monitored the senior detective's vitals closely as they sorted out the mess in the abandoned store. "The lack of oxygen to the brain will undoubtedly result in a painful headache."

Blinking a few times Hank looked around and saw the paramedics tending to Aaron, Noreen babysitting George's dead body, and Lucas keeping Gavin calm in a quiet corner of the empty store. "...Do I even want to know what the fuck I missed?"

"Unlikely. I'll explain things during the drive to the hospital."

* * *

As expected St. Mercy Hospital was packed full of worried firefighters and officers who learned of Aaron's kidnapping, torture and near death. Aaron's entire station was playing vigil in shifts as they waited for their fire house brother's emergency surgery to finally come to an end. Gavin was pacing about anxiously as he waited for any news on his husband, and was only being kept out of the operating room by Tina herself holding him back and being his rock to lean on. Since Hank had been attacked as well he was keeping tabs on everything from the hospital while Connor, Lucas and Noreen resumed the search for the other escaped convicts.

In between the searches word of Gavin's heroic deed spread throughout the entire city like an urban legend. According to Tina and Ben, who witnessed the entire ordeal in the precinct, when Captain Fowler told him to stand down or he'd take his badge Gavin threw his badge in Captain Fowler's face and told him to "keep it" before rushing out of the bullpen to rescue his husband.

Of course Captain Fowler's threat was hollow, and the commanding officer spun the tale as just stress and an emotional outburst that anyone could relate to. With Gavin's gun now being held and the witness statement from Connor confirming that it was a clean and just shooting, George's bloody reign of terror had finally come to an end.

"We have located the last of the escaped convicts." Connor confirmed as he cybernetically contacted Hank at the hospital. Due to his own close nature to the shooting Connor was being dismissed early, and was allowed to clock-out despite the heavy paperwork needing to be filed. "I'm going to check on Abby and stop by the hospital."

' _Do me a favor, bring Gavin's car over to the hospital so he doesn't have to worry about it_.' Hank requested as he spoke lowly, his headache was still aching without mercy. ' _And make sure his car has the car-seat already hooked up_.'

"...The car-seat?"

' _Yeah_. _About ten minutes ago Aaron's phone got a text from their baby's mother_. _She's in labor and giving birth in the hospital as we speak_.'

That was unexpected and rather unnerving to think about. "...How's Gavin handling this type of situation?"

' _Not well_. _Aaron's still in surgery and Tina can only do so much to keep him from breaking into the operating room to check on things himself_.'

"I see." Opening the top right drawer of Gavin's desk Connor located the abrasive detective's car keys and headed over to the neighboring parking garage to bring the vehicle to the hospital as he been asked. "Anything else I can do?"

' _Just get here with the car and make sure Abby is okay_. _We're taking care of Gavin and Aaron from our end_.'

"Of course. See you soon."

As he ended the call Connor reached the parking garage and honed in on Gavin's black car parked a few spaces away from the Oldsmobile. Popping open the trunk Connor saw a packed bag with baby clothes, diapers and a stuffed bear all for the baby ready to go. Such a sweet sight made Connor's heart ache as he realized how horrible it'd be to never meet his own child before they were born, and how lonely it'd feel to lose your spouse so suddenly and brutally.

Forcing himself to close the trunk Connor unlocked the driver's side door and sat down behind the wheel. As he adjusted the rearview mirror he caught sight of the empty car-seat secured in the backseats and found himself imagining what it'd look like to have a baby sitting in the seat. Specifically his own baby.

"...I'm okay and so is Abby."

Finally driving the car out of the parking garage and to the hospital Connor took in a deep calming breath to keep his thoughts from becoming too dark. It had been a stressful day for everyone, and that type of stress would only bring more problems than solutions.

"Our baby is okay, too. Everyone is going to be all right."

* * *

The waiting room of the hospital saw its unofficial shift change as the firefighters waited for an update on Aaron and continued to try to support Gavin as much as possible. While he sat in the waiting room with a cup of coffee and two aspirin to take the edge off his headache, Hank watched as Tina returned to the waiting room to sit down beside him. She was exhausted and in need of her own support after she did her best to keep Gavin from breaking down entirely, or going crazy on the surgeons.

Offering Tina his coffee Hank let out a small sigh and tried to ignore his headache as much as possible. Just as his left wrist had healed enough to let him into the field, Hank found himself dealing with another painful set-back such as a migraine.

"...Before I came back out here," Tina whispered to keep people from getting too tense. "I told Gavin about the baby. He's torn between wanting to go to the maternity wing and waiting for Aaron."

"Well, speaking from experience, babies arrive when they want to. I bet Aaron will be out of surgery and waking up before that baby is even born."

"That'd be nice. It'd make things simpler anyway."

"Why don't you lay down and try to sleep?" Hank could see the exhaustion on her face via dark bags forming under her bright eyes. "You're going to be up all night with Gavin and you won't do anyone any good if you pass out."

"Speaking from experience again?"

"Something like that." Sinking down in his chair Hank rubbed his palm over the back of his aching head and noted the time on his phone. "Connor's bringing Gavin's car over so when the baby's born he doesn't have to worry about getting her home."

"That's one problem solved."

"Hey, it'll be fine. I don't know Aaron very well but if anyone has the strength to live with Gavin, let alone _marry_ the asshole, then he's gotta' be the strongest person to ever walk this Earth."

"Keep reminding us about that. It'd help."

The waiting room suddenly became silent and eerily still as one of the surgeons who had been operating on Aaron arrived and addressed the station's Captain. Removing his mask the surgeon introduced himself and explained how Aaron had survived the surgery, but would be unconscious for quite some time due to the severe blood loss, concussion, seizure and full cardiac arrest before he even arrived at the hospital.

Sensing Tina tensing up beside him Hank put his right hand on her left shoulder and gave her a level voice to listen to. "Hey, he's STILL ALIVE. Remember that."

"Yeah, you're right." Taking a sip of the coffee Tina gave the cup back to Hank and took in a calming breath. "I'm going to find Gavin and make sure he isn't interrogating the surgical team in the hospital's basement or something."

"Good idea." Proud of the way Tina could go from free spirited to entirely professional in the blink of an eye, Hank watched her leave the waiting room to go in search of her worrying partner elsewhere. "Keep us posted."

* * *

In the privacy of an exam room inside the Zeta Facility Connor held Abby in his arms as they both breathed deep sighs of relief now that the bizarre day was under control and nearly over. As he held Abby close Connor scanned over their unborn baby and felt his tension melt away as he confirmed they were both still healthy and alive. With a little coaxing Connor was able to convince Abby to go with him to the hospital so they could be together for the rest of the odd day and night, and so they could stop worrying about one another.

Escorting Abby to her car Connor checked over the vehicle and confirmed that everything was still secure. No one had messed with the car and the vehicle was safe for her to drive.

Once they arrived at the hospital to check in on things Connor continued to play personal bodyguard for Abby and didn't let her out off his sight until they were able to visit the recovery room where Aaron was resting. A small crowd had gathered outside the room to watch over Aaron as the firefighter remained unconscious in the bed with Gavin holding onto his broken left hand in a death grip.

Aaron had a cardiac monitor, as well as an E.C.G., monitoring his vital signs as he recovered from the brutal beating he endured, as well as his subsequent lifesaving surgery. The firefighter's hands and arms were secured in supportive casts from fingertip to elbow, and he had I.V. lines running into both of his arms to give him blood, fluids, antibiotics and painkillers. His right shoulder was in a sling, his right knee was in traction, he had heavy gauze bandaging all around his torso and ribs, and had numerous ice packs resting on his face through additional gauze wrapping to help reduce the swelling. Both of Aaron's eyes were blackened shut, his lip was sporting fresh stitches and his jaw was being held shut with a plastimetal brace to keep his broken teeth from getting infected before he could have dental surgery. All of the medical support left Aaron looking truly broken and miserable.

One by one the firefighters reluctantly departed from the hospital as an emergency called them away from their fallen brother, but Gavin wouldn't be budged for anyone save for his daughter being born just a few floors away. Tina was relaying information to Gavin through Aaron's phone since Gavin had destroyed his own phone at the precinct, and made sure Gavin knew when to go to the maternity ward the moment his daughter was born.

Through the observation window Connor could see and hear Gavin talking to Aaron while everyone else was kept in the dark. The way Gavin was telling Aaron that he was still alive, still handsome, about to be a father and a wide assortment of other positive and loving comments, made Connor see the abrasive detective in a new light. It was as if a newfound respect had been discovered after the deviant could in fact see Gavin had a heart after all.

"How is he?" Lucas asked as he joined his big brother and Abby at the observation window. "I heard the operation was a success."

"Yes. Aaron had to have his spleen removed, but they were able to save his kidney and liver, and stabilize his ribs. He lost three pints of blood due to the internal hemorrhaging, but he's stable. He suffered a concussion and will require mild reconstructive surgery on his jaw due to the severity of the damage to his teeth, but the doctors are confident he'll make a full recovery within a few months."

"He's still alive, that's what's important. And how's Gavin doing?"

"According to Tina he is very stressed out and needs his friends by his side."

"That's why I'm here." Entering the private room very quietly Lucas checked on his two friends and put his hand on Gavin's shoulder in a comforting way that Gavin practically leaned his entire weight into.

"This day is a new level of fucked up." Abby whispered as she leaned against Connor's right side. "I'm so glad you weren't hurt."

"As am I. Gavin is a very good shot."

From the far end of the corridor Tina came rushing over and addressed Connor excitedly. "It's almost time!"

Picking up on her excitement Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a moment. "The baby?"

"Yeah, they just told the mother to start pushing!" Opening the door to the recovery room Tina told Gavin the good news and swore to stay by Aaron's side until he came back himself.

Seeing the way Gavin was so torn about leaving his husband behind spoke volumes of how much he truly loved Aaron, and Connor wanted to help him through that pain. Stepping up as Gavin slowly exited the room Connor put his right hand on Gavin's left shoulder and nodded at the elevator down the corridor. "We'll go with you so you can meet your daughter."

Silently Gavin accepted the offer and let Connor and Abby guide his every sluggish footstep down the long corridor to reach the maternity ward a few floors away via elevator. Almost as soon as Gavin stepped out of the elevator and onto the correct floor a nurse pulled Gavin down the new corridor to lead him to the nursery where his daughter had just been taken after she had been born and cleaned up. The entire floor felt lighter in comparison to the recovery rooms down just a few floors below, but even so it wasn't enough to lift Gavin's mood.

"Hey, look." Abby directed Connor to the window overlooking the nursery full of newborns all swaddled up and resting in their tiny plastic bassinets. The large room of babies was truly a strange sight, and yet very welcome. "They're all so tiny..."

Peering through the window as well Connor's blue L.E.D. cycled to yellow again as he stared at each baby, their unique facial features, skin tones, hair color and eye color showcasing the parents that brought them into the world. It was incredible to see so many small and defenseless little babies just waiting to be reunited with their parents shortly after being born.

Pressing her right hand over her belly Abby smirked and leaned against Connor's right side again. "...In six more months our own baby will be here."

"Yeah... It's incredible to think about."

Watching as Gavin was shown into the nursery, his clothing now replaced with sterilized teal scrubs and a paper bandana over his his hair, Connor and Abby couldn't help but feel a little jealous as a tiny newborn girl wrapped up in a white blanket and wearing a pink cap was gently placed in his arms. The way Gavin instinctively adjusted his arms and held the baby to his chest proved that he was ready for fatherhood and already smitten with her.

"I hope Aaron wakes up soon." The way Gavin's eyes filled with a mixture of tears of sorrow and joy tore at Connor's own heart. "He needs the chance to meet his daughter."

* * *

No one really wanted to leave the hospital because of the crazy events surrounding Gavin and Aaron, and as such there was a small group of well wishers all sitting and laying together in the chairs of the waiting room. Hank had managed to lean back in his chair enough to actually fall asleep while resting somewhat upright, Abby fell asleep with her head resting on Connor's lap and tucked under his coat as she laid across three chairs on her right side, and Lucas had Tina leaning up against his right side as the officer passed out from exhaustion just after midnight.

The two deviant brothers were still awake and silent communicating with one another through cybernetic links.

' _It seems as though Aaron's fire station won't be able to return for another three hours minimum_. _Four warehouses in the industrial district caught fire due to an electrical disturbance, they are quite busy_.'

' _Then it's a good thing we're all staying here_. _Captain Fowler has granted us all special permission to remain here until noon, then we'll have to report to the precinct due to the crucial details revolving around the case_.'

' _Understandable_. _I'm glad Gavin was able to stop George before he harmed you or finished off Aaron_.' Recounting the previous morning's excitement Lucas realized how close Connor had been to mortal danger. ' _That was excellent timing on his part_.'

' _Yes_. _I suspect his artificial left hand gave him the stability needed to perform such clean shots while under emotional distress_.'

' _That's difficult to confirm, but at least he was able to do what was necessary to protect two people_.'

' _Agreed_.' As he spoke Connor's left arm rested over Abby's side and his left palm lightly pressed against the side of her belly through the jacket without waking her up. ' _I'm truly grateful that I wasn't injured, and that Aaron survived_.'

Smirking at the sight Lucas used his eyes to motion to Tina at his side. ' _Are you telling other people about the baby yet_?'

' _Not quite_.' He glanced at Abby's belly for a moment as he spoke. ' _I know it won't be possible for Abby to hide her condition anymore, but the details of such a condition can still be kept private a while longer_.'

' _May I ask why_?'

' _It sounds illogical, but I feel as if I say anything it'd just be inviting misfortune my way_. _I've taken steps to let go of my bleak past to have a better future, but I'm still wary of something else happening_.'

' _Given the current circumstances I find that very understandable_.'

The surgeon who had been tending to Aaron the night before, Dr. Lane, graced the room and let the worried group know that Aaron was waking up and that Gavin had asked for them to stop by whenever they were ready. Lucas graciously thanked the kind doctor and gently woke up Tina at his side while Connor woke up Abby.

As the group stirred Hank's eyes opened and he glanced about the area curiously. "What's up?"

"Aaron is waking up." Connor confirmed as he helped Abby to sit upright and kept his jacket wrapped around her. "Gavin has asked us to come and see him."

"Shit, that's the best news I've heard all week."

Standing up together the group slowly made their way to the recovery room to check on their friends after a long wait that drained all of their emotional energy within a matter of seconds. Gathering outside the recovery room door the group watched through the window as Dr. Lane and a nurse checked over Aaron's vitals, and confirmed that the firefighter was indeed well enough to have visitors.

Before anyone could enter the room another nurse arrived with a rolling bassinet and the tiny newborn girl swaddled up inside of it. The little baby was finally going to meet her second father after a too long wait.

Deciding to hang back for a moment the group just watched as Gavin carefully scooped up his daughter and introduced her to Aaron, causing the firefighter's heart rate to shoot through the roof with love and excitement. The sweet and comforting sight was enough to make Tina cry as she watched Gavin sit on the edge of Aaron's bed and hold the baby up against Aaron's chest so they could meet and begin bonding.

Abby leaned up against Connor's right side as he wrapped his right arm around her, and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

Smirking as well Hank took a step back and pulled his phone from his pocket. "I'm going to find a quiet corner and tell Fowler the good news. Between Aaron getting fucked up and a new baby being added to the family, Gavin's going to need all the back-up he can get. He's taking his paternity leave, NOW, no buts about it."

"Get him, Lieutenant!" Tina cheered as she admired the sight through the window a while longer. "I'll be sure to stop by Gavin and Aaron's house and make sure everything's nice and clean for the baby. But..." She continued to watch the small baby through the window with a bright smile. "I'll wait until after I get to hold her!"

Lucas opened the door to the private room and stood in the doorway before entering. "Can we come in?"

Gavin nodded as he continued to hold the baby against Aaron's chest and give Aaron a kiss on the least swollen part of his right cheek. "Yeah, come and meet the family."

Side by side Connor and Abby entered the room but stood back a little as they didn't want to crowd the little girl, whereas Tina enthusiastically stood beside Gavin to admire her goddaughter.

"I couldn't think of a first name." Gavin admitted as he held his daughter in his arms. "Aaron did, but..." The sight of Aaron's jaw being held shut effectively dampened the moment. "He never got the chance to tell me. Hell, he can't even write it down!"

Aaron managed a weak smile and as his green eyes slowly trailed over toward Connor. Giving the deviant a respectful nod Aaron silently asked for Connor to speak on his behalf.

"I know the name." Stepping forward Connor maintained eye contact with Aaron as he spoke up. "Aaron told me yesterday after I found him."

Looking toward Connor for the answer the entire room waited for Connor to say her name.

"It's Aria. Aria Kimberly Reed-Lockhart."

"Aria..." Gavin repeated as he admired his daughter and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "A beautiful little song, and named after her daddy and her aunt. I love it."

Tina cooed at the name as she snapped a photo of the baby on her phone. "Best name! You couldn't possibly do better!"

"Yeah, the name 'Renee' is overrated anyway..."

"Not to mention 'Renee Reed' sounds like a 'Batman' villain."

Giving Tina a dirty look while Aaron managed a weak chuckle Gavin just shook his head. "Well, how about you tell Aria YOUR middle name and see what people think of that?"

"No, no, no... That particular secret is only known between me and a bottle of tequila." Taking Aria to hold in her arms Tina kept smiling and admired the tiny baby with a loving gaze. "Hello 'little bean'. You and me are going to get into all sorts of trouble together. I can't wait until you're a teenager so I can help you drive your dads up the wall!"

"Tina. No." Gavin looked over at Lucas and gave him a pleading stare. "There's a reason Lucas is the godfather."

Sticking out her tongue playfully at Gavin as she carried Aria over toward Lucas to take, Tina made sure to keep up a positive demeanor. "Speaking of her godfather..." Helping Lucas to position his arms accordingly to support the newborn properly Tina made small soothing noises to ensure Aria felt secured. "Meet Lucas! You need to play 'Pictionary' with him and give him all kinds of 'dirty' suggestions."

Lucas was in awe of the tiny newborn as he had never held a baby before in his life. The way Aria was so small, warm and light made her as beautiful as a fallen feather. Holding her close to his chest Lucas smiled at the baby and spoke softly as to not disturb her. "Hello, Aria. It's my honor to meet you."

Abby discreetly grabbed onto Connor's right hand and gave him a gentle squeeze as she whispered in his ear. "It's like peering into the future. That's how you're going to look in just six more months!"

Whispering back Connor tried to remain as discreet as possible. "I'm looking forward to it."

Gavin took notice of the whispering and addressed Connor smugly. "Want to hold her, 'Tinman'?" Lightly holding onto Aaron's right bicep to give his husband support Gavin called out the deviant in front of everyone. "It'll be good practice."

Arching his brow Connor looked at Gavin somewhat confused. "...Practice?"

"Can't lie to a room full of detectives. I know what's going on." Pointing at Abby for a moment Gavin essentially blew the whistle on Connor's secret. "I know that you're the next one in the bullpen to become a father."

Tina's eyes widened as she looked over at Connor and gave him a suspicious glance. " _Father_?"

Unable to stop the blue tinted blushing Connor looked down at the floor while Abby squeezed his hand again, and pulled back the jacket to reveal her modest bump for the rest of the room to see. "With any luck the baby will be born during the busiest summer week and ruin all of your vacation plans."

"No... Way!" Tina was truly excited for the next expecting couple. "Connor! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"...It just didn't seem like-"

"If you were going to say 'not a big deal' or 'important' I'm going to hit you with a bed-pan."

Lucas intervened and saved his big brother from further questions. "It wasn't going to be kept a secret for much longer, he just didn't want to take the attention away from Gavin, Aaron and now Aria."

"All right, fair enough." Crossing her arms over her chest Tina continued to flash Connor a playfully antagonistic glare. "You're safe from the bed-pen. For now!"

"Brother?" Lucas nodded at Aria as he approached Connor very slowly. "...Do you wish to hold her?"

"I... I think so." Accepting the offer Connor let Lucas place Aria in his arms and promptly felt a warmth spread over his chest. Something about holding Aria gave Connor a sudden optimism for the future waiting for him to experience it. "...Hello. My name is Connor."

Abby grinned and let Aria hold her finger in a surprisingly strong grip for a moment. "See? I knew you'd be able to handle this."

"...I think you're right. I can do this." As Aria let out a small yawn Connor tilted his head a little and noticed that the little baby had dark blue eyes with traces of green throughout her irises. She had no biological connection to either of her fathers, and yet Connor knew there would be no mistaking to whom her real family was based on all the love she was receiving so quickly. "...I am truly ready to be a father."

"In six more months." Abby reminded him in a playful manner as she rubbed her belly. "I'm not dropping this kid any time soon. Especially in this cold weather."

"I imagine the next few months are going to pass by quicker than we expect." Feeling Hank's eyes staring at him through the observation window Connor slowly crossed the room to give Aria back to Gavin so she could continue to bond with her dads. Seeing Hank's enthusiasm only solidified Connor's determination to be a good father. "...Time is a fickle thing."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Gavin's ex has broken out of jail and has kidnapped Aaron. It's a race against time as Connor, Lucas, and the DPD try to find Gavin's spouse... when they do find him, the damage is done (Author decides what happens).


	96. Wrecked and Reckless

Spring came with a flourish of warm weather and singing birds as March arrived with a raucous thunderstorm washing away the previous winter. The precinct had been extremely busy due to Gavin's extended leave - both a paternal leave and personal leave to handle his husband being so badly injured, and as such every detective and officer in the Central Precinct was exhausted. During his breaks during his hectic shifts Connor spent time with Abby either at her house or the facility, and continued to admire the way their unborn child was growing so big so quickly. Now at seventeen weeks Abby couldn't deny her condition any longer, and Connor had been bombarded with hearty congratulations and gifts from the rest of the precinct.

After placing the extra boxes of diapers in his bedroom closet Connor connected with Abby's phone to speak to her via 'face time' and asked how she was feeling. Being so big had left the technician feeling more tired more often, but that didn't stop her from her shifts at the facility.

"Good morning, Abby." Connor greeted as he kept the image of Abby projected on his right palm. "How do you feel?"

' _Round and hungry_.'

"Need me to come over?" A loud crash of thunder shook the house and made the deviant stand still in the middle of his bedroom as he turned to look out the window. "...I will do so."

' _No, it's okay_. _Skye's already here and spoiling me with angel food cake and hot chocolate_.'

"I'm glad you're not alone during this storm."

' _That's sweet, but I'm not afraid of thunder and lightning_.' Laying on her back over her bed Abby grinned and lowered her phone. ' _Check this out_. _Not bad for just over four months, huh_?' Abby asked as she lifted up her oversized purple t-shirt to show Connor her impressive bump. ' _During my ultrasound in three days I'm going to ask Dr. Darius to make sure I'm not secretly carrying twins and you're lying about it_!'

"I assure you that you're only carrying one." Connor commented honestly as he held his right palm before his face to continue his 'face time' discussion as he walked from his bedroom down the hallway, the kitchen and into the garage. "It's just... a very big one."

' _Obviously_.' Replacing her shirt Abby leaned heavily against her pillows and used her baby-bump to hold her phone upright on her behalf. ' _Like I said, the Grayson-curse strikes again_.'

"Given my height and the update emulating my physical features it's entirely possible that the large size is from my contribution as well."

' _No, don't say that_. _Don't say this nugget's bigger than average because of BOTH of us_.'

Turning on the lights in the garage Connor looked at his motorcycle that was nearly completed with its modifications and began cybernetically preconstructing his task for the day. "Why not?"

' _That's just daring the nugget to try to get me in the record books for giving birth to a chungus-baby_!'

Such a term was completely foreign to Connor. "...A 'chungus-baby'?"

' _Connor, look into the Guinness World Records for largest births in human history, then feel ashamed of your male anatomy for doing this to me_.'

Doing as he was requested Connor checked the records and felt his brow furrow with astonishment. "...A majority of those record sized birth stemmed from specific genetics as well as complications from gestational diabetes."

' _And here I am eating cake and drinking hot chocolate after warning you about saying we're both to blame for this nugget's size_. _But don't worry, I'm keeping track of my blood sugar every morning and night as a precaution_.'

"That's good to know." More thunder shook the house and a nearby lightning strike momentarily disrupted the visual feed. "I believe the storm is going to continue to interfere with our communication."

' _Hey, I'm fine and you finally have a day off after working every damn day for the past month_. _I'm going to have some lunch, take a nap, do a little prenatal yoga and then use up an entire bottle of moisturizer on my belly to keep the stretchmarks to a minimum_. _What're you going to do_?'

"Finish working on my motorcycle. Once the weather clears up I'm going to drive it around and enjoy the nice weather."

' _Sounds like fun_. _After I give birth you can give me a ride around town some time_.'

"I believe such a simple promise can be made and kept. I'll be in touch."

' _I know_. _I'll talk to you later, Connor_.'

"...I love you."

' _We love you, too_.' Patting her belly lightly Abby made sure Connor remained confident in knowing his family was safe and comfortable. ' _See you later_!'

Ending the call Connor closed his eyes for a moment as he monitored the weather outside and decided to open up the garage door. The rhythmic pattering of raindrops falling from the sky and rolling down the windshield of the Oldsmobile and the driveway it was parked on top of was soothing for the deviant as he set about completing his restoration project. The smell of the fresh rain was a pleasant substitute for the murky garage odor and the gentle warm breeze gave spring and inviting presence.

Kneeling beside his heavily modified silver-white colored motorcycle Connor scanned the vehicle and confirmed that the engine had been rebuilt properly, the new engine components were functioning properly and that the brakes were going to be able to respond and handle the increased speed capacity of the modified motorcycle without any issues. It was a passion project that helped Connor focus his thoughts during his sleepless winter nights and keep him from obsessing too much over Abby or their unborn baby for a moment.

Proud of his hard work Connor set about finishing the final details to ensure the motorcycle was a fully functional electric and Thirium hybrid vehicle that was as silent as a manual bicycle. With its sleek design, lightweight frame and fuel efficiency the motorcycle was bound to be quite useful to the deviant as the warmer months graced the busy city.

The sound of Lucas's pick up truck pulling up the driveway pulled Connor's attention from the motorcycle for a moment as he watched his brother return home after working his late night shift at the Eastern Precinct. He too had been working extra hours to help clean up the mess left behind by the massive jailbreak nearly a month prior, and he had been stopping Gavin and Aaron's house to help the couple with baby Aria while Aaron recovered from his injuries.

"Good morning, brother." Lucas called out of the rain as he returned home and rushed into the garage to escape the storm. "Your motorcycle seems to be complete."

"Nearly complete. I still need to tweak a few components before it'll be finished." Standing up for a moment Connor spoke to his brother directly and noticed that despite the short distance from the truck to the garage Lucas was soaked through. "I take it the city is still hectic."

"Only downtown. When I stopped by Gavin and Aaron's house to drop off Aaron's renewed prescription it took me six additional minutes to make the journey compared to our more typical traffic."

"That's unsettling. How is Aaron recovering?"

"Very well. Yesterday he had his dental surgery to replace and fix the teeth lost during his assault, and will be able to resume eating solid food in one week. His hands and arms are healing well and now that the swelling on his face has reduced I can confirm that Aaron will not need facial reconstruction after all. He'll only need minor surgery to correct his deviated septum."

"That's incredibly fortunate. I'm relieved to know he's going to make a full recovery."

"As is Gavin. He's looking forward to being able to have Aaron's help with Aria during feeding time and diaper changes."

The concept of developing a new routine to accommodate a baby's needs had been at the back of Connor's mind for the past month now, and in a way he was looking forward to it. A constant routine was calming for the deviant to think about.

"I'm going to help dad in the house." Lucas stated as he opened up the side door of the garage to get inside the house itself. "He wants to do some spring cleaning to ensure that everything is as clean and neat as possible for when the baby arrives."

"Perhaps I should-"

"No, Connor." Lucas refused to let Connor stop his own task when he was so near completion. "This is something dad wants to do. Let him have this."

"...Yes, you're right."

"Thank you, brother. If you require assistance ask us."

"I will remember that." Returning to his motorcycle Connor picked up a socket wrench and hovered it over a bolt for a moment as more thunder and lightning shook the house on the stormy spring day. Seeing the city being washed clean by nature was almost symbolic to the eyes of an artificial life form. "...I just hope I don't need to ask for help after the baby arrives."

* * *

The unruly and restless denizens of New Jericho Tower were now quiet and patient as their three remaining leaders took charge of the tower's business. With the denizens now recognizing the need for control and a semblance of authority to keep them grounded amongst themselves, and heard throughout the city, the deviants who were trying to provoke anarchy were now silent and obedient as the new laws, rights and regulations came into effect throughout the entire country. There was no longer a reason to hide or to use the tower as an excuse to avoid humans as deviants and humans now had equal rights, and the right to own their own property.

With a majority of the tower now looking to purchase homes and rent apartments that extend beyond the android exclusive neighborhoods, there was a palpable fear radiating throughout the tower that left everyone feeling edgy and paranoid. Those who once talked a big game about being more assertive and loud were now meek and quiet as they tried to plan for their own futures without anyone else to guide them.

"There's an entire neighborhood of restored houses just waiting to be owned by deviants." Simon confirmed as he addressed their people in the tower's main lobby. The blond deviant was calm, composed and ready to answer all questions. "Financial assistance is available to every single deviant as CyberLife is being forced to pay massive fines throughout the entire city, and those funds are being handled by the courts. Go downtown and request your support and a property you wish to purchase."

The group of gathered deviants were righteously anxious and not too eager to leave the safety of the tower.

"You don't have to leave." Simon stated in a bold tone as he picked up on the nervousness of the people all around him. "You have the right to choose where to live and for how long. If you need any further assistance come to the office and speak with us, we'll help you all in turn."

Josh and North were already in the office and were speaking with Markus in regard to how changes were going to affect the tower in the long run. With the deviants now free to live in the city with the laws and new rights now protecting them, the tower would become relatively empty and quieter. It'd remain open as a sanctuary to all who need help, but New Jericho Tower would become more of a symbol and less of a building over time.

"It took some time but we have our rights." Markus grinned as spoke with his allies and friends with utter confidence. "We can walk the streets with our heads held high and smiles on our faces."

"Let's just hope that whoever becomes the new mayor doesn't undo our hard work." North was being cautious and mildly pessimistic in regard to the future. She didn't want to get her hopes up too high and have them crushed under the smothering weight of disappointment. "We can't let our guard down just yet."

"You're right. We'll be sure to keep close to City Hall and prevent anyone from undoing our progress through selfish gains."

Keeping in touch with their outside allies and connections through cybernetic means, Josh let out a tired sigh as he gave his own opinion on the matter. "I don't think it'd be wise to let all of our people out of the tower without being watched."

"What do you mean?" Such a bleak and mistrustful thought gave Markus righteous pause. "Has there been a threat issued against the tower or our people?"

"It's actually our own people threatening the outside world that holds my concerns. Many of our people were victimized by humans, and many are still bearing grudges."

"Anyone of particular interest?"

"Just one." Confirming his worried Josh explained the situation clearly. "He left the tower at the start of the new year without a word, and no one's seen him for some time."

"Who is he?"

"We don't know much beyond him being a 'PL-600' who had been shot numerous times by the police in August of 2038. He was one of the many deviants who had their bodies locked away as evidence instead of being treated like a living being, and he's been bitter about it ever since." The grim fact made Josh's eyes darken with sympathy. "During the trial of Richard Perkins he, and the other deviants who were gunned down by the police, were removed from where they had been stored in evidence to get a few repairs and to deliver their witness statements..."

The way Josh trailed off made Markus's artificial skin crawl. "How many of them came to our doors after the trial?"

"One-hundred and six. Those are just the ones who survived after being freed." Speaking in a low tone Josh sounded as despondent as he looked. "Of those one-hundred and six deviants, only one gave me the creeps because of how hollow his eyes looked and voice sounded. He wasn't a machine, but... he wasn't alive, either."

Markus stared at Josh for only a moment before he spoke again. "He never told you his name, did he?"

"No. He never told any of us his name, he only referred to himself by his model number. It's like he was trying to hide in plain sight, and now that he has disappeared from the tower after getting his repairs... I'm worried that he's seeking revenge against the humans who hurt him."

"We'll keep our eyes open and make sure that any deviant exhibiting unusual behavior is addressed directly." Markus remained composed as he contemplated the situation at hand. "It won't be easy to handle, but it's still our responsibility to take care of our people to the best of our ability. We're their leaders and their friends."

Agreeing with Markus's sentiment North grabbed his left hand and nodded her head. "We'll solve any problem that comes our way. This peace is going to last for as long as possible, we'll make sure of it."

* * *

Having finished with his motorcycle Connor put the tools away and cleaned up the modified vehicle to give it a beautiful shine. As noon settled over Detroit the sunlight began piercing the dark rain clouds creating bright rays of light contrasting brilliantly against the darkness of the surrounding sky. Outside the opened garage door the rain began to slow and finally stop as distant thunder rumbled further away from the city while the storm traveled away. The morning rainstorm had passed by with the usual cacophony of thunder and lightning rocking the entire city, now everything was silent.

Locating his helmet on the nearby workbench Connor scanned the weather to ensure that storm had compltely passed before taking the motorcycle out for a test drive. Just as the dark blue helmet reached his hair Connor heard another thunderous crash, but the sound didn't come the sky outside. It came from inside the house behind him.

"What was that?"

Putting the helmet aside for a moment Connor opened the side doors and stepped through the laundry room, the kitchen and entered the livingroom in time to see that Hank and Lucas had been moving around furniture while Connor was in the garage. That loud 'crash' was actually one of the twenty pound dumbbell weights in Hank's personal gym being dropped by accident during the move.

With his blue L.E.D. flashing to yellow for a beat Connor dared to ask what he missed out on. "...What's going on?"

"We're getting the rooms rearranged for the baby." Lucas replied casually as he easily hefted around the weights and helped Hank move his bed frame and mattress from the second floor loft and into the now former gym. "They'll have my old room up in the loft, and I'll relocate to the gym."

Hank stepped out of the now third ground floor bedroom and put his hands to his hips as he broke a sweat from all the physical exertion. "The gym is going to go into the tool shed after we get some proper insulation in there. That way I can keep working out without making too much noise and disturbing the baby."

Connor wasn't expecting such a warm reception to the baby coming home, especially since they still had five months to wait. The deviant had planned on keeping the crib in his own bedroom to keep clutter to a minimum and to make things simpler for everyone else. "...You're giving up your personal space for the baby?"

"Son, this house holds a _family_." Giving Connor a kind grin Hank remained as humble as could be. "There is no personal space, only bedrooms."

Lucas finished packing up the weights into boxes and then made his way back upstairs to get the rest of his personal items from the loft. "And it makes more sense to give the baby a more isolated room so they can sleep peacefully while we move about the ground floor."

"Thank you." Feeling truly grateful Connor began cybernetically ordering the furniture needed for the baby's new room now that the baby would have one all to themself. "I mean it."

"No problem." Hank insisted as he looked at his workout equipment all packed up neatly in boxes all around the livingroom. "We're going to help you, Abby and that baby as much as we can. Now," nodding in the direction of the garage Hank asked about Connor's own project. "how's your motorcycle coming along?"

"I've finished with it. I was about to take it out for a test drive when I heard the loud noise inside the house and came to investigate."

"It's done? Damn, you're fast." Peering past Connor to look out the livingroom window Hank saw that the rain had cleared up and he nodded his head in the direction of the still damp streets. "It might be better to wait until the roads dry off before you go driving around on a motorcycle."

"I'm just going to drive it around the block once to ensure everything is functioning properly."

"All right, sure. After you're done with that go up to the loft and begin planning out how you want the baby's room set up. Hell, pick a new color for the walls if you want."

"I will do so. I'll be back soon."

Returning to the garage to reclaim his helmet Connor closed the side doors quietly behind himself as he proceeded to cybernetically place orders for the new furniture to be delivered to the house within the week. A new crib, a changing table and a new dresser would all be delivered once the selected furniture was available, and Connor was actually looking forward to putting it all together.

"With this project done," he noted as he slipped on his helmet and climbed onto the motorcycle. "I'm going to need a new one to preoccupy my time until the baby's born."

Placing the key into the motorcycle's ignition Connor turned over the engine and was rewarded with a quiet hum as his very efficient modifications made the motorcycle run almost silently. The way the vehicle began to shake with new life and energy confirmed that the modifications weren't for naught or just for show.

"One trip around the block and I'll come back home."

Driving out of the opened garage door and onto the wet street Connor, and his motorcycle, were gliding smoothly over the rain soaked roads at a steady speed. The vehicle was responding with perfect precision under Connor's control and the deviant had no fear in handling the modified motorcycle. It was as if he was designed specifically to drive such a graceful and slick vehicle.

Turning the corner of the block with great ease Connor tapped into the vehicle's functions to ensure everything was performing within optimal parameters, and only came to a stop when he needed to idle at a red light. Glancing about the intersection as the light turned green Connor resumed his drive only to catch sight of a large dark car screeching toward him as it slammed on the brakes and blew its horn.

Unable to get out of the way in time to avoid the collision, all Connor could do was brace for the impact and try to endure the damage as much as possible.

Feeling the car slam into the front of the motorcycle Connor closed his eyes as his body flew over the handlebars, struck the hood of the car and rolled up over the glass windshield before he came to a violent stop via impacting the street beside the car on his right side. Numerous red warnings bombarded his vision as his self diagnostic confirmed the damage, and a warning Klaxon sounded off inside his head indicating the severity of his physical condition.

While Connor had escaped internal trauma to his biocomponents and his intracranial processor, his arms and shoulders weren't as fortunate. The impact with the car head on had effectively dislocated both shoulders with so much force that his arms were nearly severed from their sockets. The main internal Thirium lines were torn open and now leaking heavily as the deviant began to bleed from his injuries.

"Hey!" The driver of the car opened the door to get out and check on Connor, then yell at him for the accident. "What the hell man? What were you-"

Two 'blips' of a siren sounded off as a patrolling squad car happened to witness the accident from the intersection. Chris stepped out of the car to check on the situation and handle the problem himself. "Whoa, hey. Back off, man. Let him breathe."

"It's not my fault!" The driver argued as Chris knelt beside Connor and began checking the deviant's legs for any breaks while radioing in the accident to dispatch. "I didn't hear him coming!"

"It doesn't matter if you could hear him or not," Chris refuted as he moved his hands up to check Connor's torso and then his arms. "you ran a red light and I caught it all on my dash cam."

"But he's-" Noticing that a heavy amount of Thirium was pouring from Connor's arms around his shoulders the man scoffed and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, he's just an android. Thought I was in trouble for second."

"You ARE in trouble!" Chris confirmed as he requested E.F.T.'s to the scene of the accident. Recognizing Connor's face through the cracked visor of the blue helmet Chris carefully removed the helmet entirely so he could speak to Connor more directly. "Hey, man. Help's coming, just lay still."

"...Chris?" Blinking once Connor dismissed the red warnings and took in a pained breath. Trying to get up despite Chris telling him to stay down Connor realized that the damage to his shoulders and arms was indeed very serious. "...M-My arms. I can't feel them."

"They're both still there, they're just pretty banged up." The way Connor's shoulders were dislocated and the upper arms were twisted Chris was actually glad Connor couldn't feel them at the moment. That level of hypothetical pain that made Chris's stomach twist. "You're just numb, but they're both still there."

"...D-Driver hit me. C-Couldn't stop!"

"I know, I saw. So did the dash cam." Shrugging off his jacket Chris draped it over Connor in a comforting manner while he gauged Connor's lucidity. "I'll call Hank for you."

"I-I need to go to the Epsilon Facility, not Zeta. I-It's important."

"Sure, I'll let the E.F.T's know."

"D-Don't want to worry A-Abby. She's-"

"Hey, I get it." Truly empathetic to Connor's mindset in keeping his pregnant girlfriend comfortable Chris just told Connor what he needed to hear. "Just lay still and relax."

The driver was trying to take his leave of the accident while the young officer was distracted by Connor, but Chris caught sight of him attempting to sneak away.

"Hey!" Standing back up Chris confronted the driver and warned him against trying to run. "You not only ran a red light and struck another vehicle, but the driver of that second vehicle is a COP. If you even try to run you're guaranteed fifty years behind bars for the hit and run of a police officer!"

"But..." Paling considerably the man just couldn't seem to fathom that he was in the wrong. "He's just a-"

"Deviant or not, YOU broke the law! I saw you speed through the red light and I saw you hit him. You're going down, don't make things worse!"

A white news van rushed to the scene as a news reporter and camera converge on the scene to report the accident. Connor turned his face away from the camera and was grateful when a second, larger vehicle arrived at the scene to effectively cut off the news report.

The android unique ambulance arrived at the scene of the accident and Connor gave the vehicle an irritated sigh. Despite knowing he needed to go and get repairs Connor loathed the idea of making his friends and family worry about him. Not wanting to put unnecessary stress on Abby while she was pregnant Connor pleaded with the responding E.F.T.'s to take him to the Epsilon Facility to be treated by Dr. Hetfield instead. Even though Abby had the day off Connor knew she'd be told about him being wounded and want to help if he was taken to the Zeta Facility.

"All right, we'll take you to the Epsilon Facility." The first E.F.T. compromised as she checked over Connor's bleeding arms and proceeded to apply line clamps to stop the severe leaks. Due to the extreme nature of the dual shoulder dislocations neither E.F.T. wanted to try to reconnect or even fully remove Connor's arms to cause the internal couplings to shut off the Thirium flow for the time being. They might make the damage worse. "It's in our jurisdiction anyway."

"...Thank you."

"Don't move." The kind E.F.T., Marie, stated firmly as she and her partner cut way Connor's road tattered t-shirt to ensure all of the leaking lines had been clamped off before they picked him up to put him down on their rolling gurney. "Refrain from entering stasis mode. We need to run a full diagnostic and you need to give us an idea of how well your processors are responding."

"I-I understand." Clenching his teeth as the movement from street to gurney sent a burning pain through both shoulders, Connor closed his eyes and cybernetically let Lucas know what had happened. He also asked for him and Hank to refrain from watching the news or telling Abby. "...Just refrain from l-letting Dr. Grayson know I-I've been injured. She-"

"Sir, I assure you we don't gossip. You're going to be just fine."

"...Y-Yes, of course."

Feeling the security straps of the gurney being placed over his shins, thighs, waist, chest and forehead Connor just glanced about the area and caught sight of Chris handcuffing the driver who hit him, and then placing him in the back of the squad car. Knowing that everything was under control Connor just closed his eyes and trusted the technicians to help him through his current condition, and hoped that Hank and Lucas didn't worry too much about him.

Glancing down at his blue blood soaked, cut open t-shirt and the torn open artificial skin along his shoulders, Connor tried to flex his fingers, but the damage to the internal lines cut off the blood flow to his arms from the elbows down. "...Shit. I can't move anything in my arms."

"You'll be fine, sir." Packing gauze onto the wounds Marie did her best to remain professional and kind. "Just relax."

Looking through the opened ambulance doors just before they were shut, Connor stared at his wrecked motorcycle with a sense of defeat and promptly laid his head back down on the gurney to lay still. He wanted a new project to work on, and now he had two to take care of once he healed.

* * *

Granted that it wasn't unusual for Hank to get calls regarding one of his fellow officers being in some sort of accident, but getting calls about Connor getting hurt was becoming more rare, yet remained always earth shattering. Grabbing his wallet and car keys Hank promptly drove Lucas and himself over to the Epsilon Facility to check on Connor, and to bring him back home. It was strange driving to another facility as opposed to the familiar Zeta Facility, but Hank knew the technicians in the city were all good people who just wanted to help the deviant community.

Being shown to Connor's recovery room down the corridor Hank and Lucas were informed that the deviant had suffered severe damage to his arms, but he would in fact recover within a few days. Due to the way his shoulders were dislocated Connor's arms had been partially severed, and as such the internal lines needed to be repaired and the plastimetal of his twisted and mangled arms and shoulders needed to be soldered back into place.

The deviant had both arms wrapped up in gauze bandages and he had two slings supporting both healing arms. His arms were resting over his chest and the healing limbs were being held against his chest with additional gauze to ensure they remained as still as possible while his self healing program functioned. Sitting upright in the recovery bed Connor's soulful brown eyes were a little glazed over and he was staring at the gauze on his chest as if he had never seen such wrappings before.

"Connor is going to be just fine and go home tonight." Dr. Hetfield confirmed as stood with Hank and Lucas outside the recovery room door. "However," looking a little sheepish the technician cleared his throat and tagged on something interesting. "in order to get his arms properly repaired we had to use very intricate and invasive procedures that would cause quite a bit of pain to his person."

"Yeah, well, the kid isn't exactly a stranger to pain. So why do you look so nervous?"

"Because we gave Connor a new type Thiricetomal to take the edge off the pain, and this new type of painkiller apparently has a rather... _intoxicating_ side effect on prototypes."

"Intoxicating?" Peering at Connor as the deviant sat on the bed with his glassy eyes Hank's own eyes narrowed a bit. "Wait, are you saying he's high right now?"

"More like he's... drunk." Dr. Hetfield admitted while still looking sheepish. "We made sure to update the manufacturers of this painkiller to let them know that it seemingly gets prototype designs drunk."

"You're kidding." An amused smirk appeared on Hank's face as he contemplated what babysitting a drunk deviant would be like. "That kid's actually drunk?"

"It'll pass after he gets some sleep. I assure you he's not in danger, he'll just be a little... loopy."

Chuckling a little Hank entered the recovery room and stood beside Connor's bed while Lucas stood just behind him. "Hey, son. How do you feel?"

Slowly Connor's head turned to face Hank as he blinked his eyes very slowly. His L.E.D. was fluctuating between blue and yellow as he recognized Hank after a few seconds of thought. "I feel... Light."

"Yeah? Being lightheaded is a typical sign of a good buzz."

"They... There aren't bees in here."

Putting his hand over his mouth to hide his amused laugh Hank kept his cool. "You're right. Want to go home?"

"...Are there bees there?"

"No, son. No bees."

"Oh. Bees... Bees buzz. I think."

"Yes, they do." Putting his hand to the back of Connor's shoulder, mindful of the damage that had been repaired, Hank helped him to sit more upright on the bed so he could get up. "I'll help you stand up. Move nice and slow."

"I... I am 'ztanding."

"Huh?"

Staring at Lucas standing behind Hank the goofy deviant tried to nod at Lucas only to wobble where he was sitting. "Behind you."

"No, son. That's Lucas! You're still sitting down."

"...I am?"

"Yup."

"Oh..." Connor looked down at himself and then up at Hank again. "I didn't notiz'."

"Yeah," chuckling again Hank helped the deviant to sit upright again and then slide his legs over the edge of the bed to stand up. "that's okay."

As Connor stood up on his shaking legs he stared at Lucas again and then down at himself, then up at Lucas again. "...Mirrorz' broken."

Doing his best to keep his amusement to himself Hank just slipped off his coat and wrapped it around Connor's shoulder to ensure he was warm after losing so much Thirium and needing to heal. "That's not a mirror, that's your brother."

"...Oh."

"Lucas, take him to the car. I need a minute to myself."

"Yes," leading Connor away Lucas had no problem with helping his brother to walk. "of course."

Watching as Connor stumbled a little as he walked and kept looking as Lucas as if suspicious of the full length and talking 'mirror', Hank walked back over to Dr. Hetfield and gave him a somewhat annoyed glance. "You said his arms were almost entirely severed and that he'll need a few days to heal, what about his Thirium?"

"His Thirium levels have been restored." The skilled technician confirmed as he handed Hank the discharge papers to sign. "He just needs to sleep. The sooner he sleeps the sooner that enhanced Thiricetomal can get absorbed his Thirium filter and disposed of. Oh, there's also reports of the enhanced Thiricetomal causing nausea. So, yeah, keep a look out for that."

"Great... Sounds like fun."

* * *

Having to essentially carry Connor out of the Oldsmobile to get him inside the house Hank and Lucas considered preemptively baby-proofing the house while the inebriated deviant stumbled about clumsily from room to room. Connor wasn't being too outrageous or doing anything dangerous, but he was still not to be trusted to be alone for a while. Even without the use of his arms Connor was able to wander about and get into things that might prove harmful to his health. Just as he was about to take an analysis sample of Sumo's food right from the dog's bowl Lucas managed to grab onto Connor's shoulder and pull him back up to his feet and out of the kitchen.

While Lucas took Connor back down the hallway and into his bedroom Hank decided to take the initiative and move Lucky's litter box out of sight, and then put the rest of the workout equipment in the tool shed outside. It took him almost thirty minutes to move the entire gym outside and Hank decided that the journey between the backdoor and tool shed would be his workout for the entire week.

"Fuck me." Pressing his hands to his lower back as he closed the backdoor Hank sighed and made his way over to the side doors to peer into the garage and at the wrecked motorcycle that had already been brought back to the house courtesy of Chris. The damage was bad but it wasn't enough to call the motorcycle a total loss, although it resting in a puddle of leaking oil made that fact more difficult to believe. "That kid's lucky he isn't worse off than he is."

The sight of the scuffed up and damaged helmet sitting on the workbench beside the motorcycle made the senior detective wince. As he peered at the cracked visor Hank had a weird twisted sense of deja vu and to the car accident that took Cole away from him all those years ago.

"I'm getting him a new helmet for every birthday, Christmas and payday from here on out!"

Heading back into the house Hank made his way down the hallway to check on Connor and spotted the deviant sitting on his bed. His entire body was slumped heavily against Lucas's left side and had Sumo laying over his ankles as he peered at Lucas's left palm where he was 'face timing' with Abby. Hanging back in the doorway Hank watched and listened to the conversation taking place.

' _Connor, I'm glad you're okay_.' Abby was keeping her voice level as she spoke to the deviant from afar. ' _And from what I've been told it's time for you to get some sleep_.'

"...Not tired." Connor blinked sluggishly as he stared at Abby's face. "...Not nighttime."

' _But it's always a good time for a nap_. _Why don't you lay down and get some sleep now_?'

"Don't wanna'." Staring at Abby for a moment Connor's held tilted a little to the side as he spoke. "...You're pretty."

Abby started laughing at the way Connor was so out of it and speaking what was on his mind. ' _You're pretty, too_! _You should get some beauty-sleep so you can stay pretty_.'

"Howz' the baby?" Connor slurred as he dismissed the suggestion.

' _The baby's sleeping right now_. _Everyone's sleeping_.'

"You're awake."

' _Only because you're awake, too_. _We should both go to sleep_.'

"...'Ztomach's weird."

' _Uh, I'm pregnant_. _That's why my stomach is weird_.'

"...Am I pregnant?"

' _No, Connor_. _You're not pregnant_.'

"...'Zen whyz' my 'ztomach weird?"

Lucas interjected and momentarily cut off the conversation. "I know!" Hustling Connor out of the bedroom and into the bathroom across the hallway Lucas managed to get Connor over the toilet just as the deviant threw-up in two painful wretches before falling back against Lucas's leg tiredly. "You're okay, big brother."

Hank proceeded to dampen a washcloth under the cool tap and used it to clean off Connor's chin and lips gently. "Yeah, you're okay, son."

Coughing once Connor seemed to gain some form of lucidity. "...S-Sorry."

"It's okay." Placing the washcloth down on the sink Hank nodded at Lucas they worked together to help Connor up to his feet to slowly escort him back to his bedroom across the hallway. "You should be able to sleep now."

"...Got sick."

"We know." Hank sympathized as he helped Connor to lay back down on the bed to sleep. The moment Connor's head hit the pillow he was asleep and Hank was relieved to see it. "Could you tell Abby that he's finally down and out?"

' _Already know_.' Abby's voice replied as Lucas held up his left palm again. ' _Thanks for cutting off the part where he threw-up, Lucas_.'

"You're welcome."

Hank peered at Abby and smirked as she laid on her own bed with her left hand rubbing her bump. "We'll keep him safe and quiet."

' _I know_. _If his stomach is still sensitive when he wakes up give him some chilled Thirium_. _It'll be soothing_.'

"Good to know. Have a good night."

' _You too_. _Bye_!'

"Bye." Hank watched as Connor's chest slowly rose and fell with his steady breathing and proceeded to drape the quilt over his body. "Well, based on your reflexes when Connor tried to eat dog food," he was beginning to grin as he led Lucas out of the bedroom beside him and chatted with the second deviant. "you're ready to be an uncle."

"Thanks for the confirmation." Now smirking himself Lucas glanced back at the bedroom door over his shoulder as he and Hank retired to the livingroom for the evening. "It's also nice to know what I could potentially look and sound like if I let myself get intoxicated."

"Never get drunk, it's an unpleasant look."

"Clearly. It also makes you want to eat dog food."

Laughing as the two sat down on the couch Hank just rubbed his hand over his tired eyes and tried to process the fact that someone as advanced and sharp as Connor almost at actual dog food out of the bowl. "We'll keep the dog food part to ourselves to use as metaphorical blackmail later on."

* * *

Feeling sore, weak and like he was recovering from a nasty bout of the android-flu Connor awoke in his bed and was startled for a moment when he realized he couldn't move his arms at all. Sitting upright slowly Connor watched as the quilt fell away from his chest and he suddenly remembered that he had been in a motorcycle accident the previous afternoon. With no memory of leaving the facility or coming home Connor just laid back down and tried to get his head to stop spinning and aching as soon as possible. Barely able to move his fingertips Connor knew he still needed to heal and hoped he'd heal sooner rather than later.

Lucas had detected that had Connor woke up, and decided to check on his big brother before heading out for his shift. "Good morning."

"...Lucas," lifting his head a little Connor acknowledged his brother's arrival. "what happened last night?"

"You were strongly affected by enhanced Thiricetomal and were left inebriated after your treatment at the Epsilon Facility."

"...Oh."

"You also threw-up twice after you came home, but after that slept all through the night."

"I believe that."

"Hank and I must go to work today. Will you be okay alone?"

"...Yes. I'd actually prefer to remain home alone due to my headache."

"Understandable." Placing a chilled bottle of Thirium down on the nightstand beside Connor's bed Lucas gave him a somber look. "That should help your stomach. Would you like me to help you drink it?"

"N-No, I'll be fine." Whether it was pride or shame keeping Connor from accepting Lucas's help he couldn't quite say. "Thanks."

"Hey, kid!" Hank called out as he held up his phone for Connor to see. "You made the news last night."

The images from Connor's motorcycle accident was being played out much to the deviant's dismay. Despite his best efforts to look away from the camera is was clearly Connor on the screen and he hated it.

"Want me to go threaten the broadcast center since you didn't consent and sign a waver?"

"Actually, yes."

Proud of the answer Hank pocketed his phone and agreed to handle it. "Consider it done. I've always wanted to tear into those nosy reporters..."

Lucas was hesitant to leave and gave his brother one final glance before leaving the room. "You're certain you'll be okay alone?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I just want to sleep."

"Okay. I already fed Sumo and Lucky, and Sumo's been let out." Glancing at the fish tank Lucas asked about Baron swimming about gracefully. "Should I feed Baron as well?"

"...Please."

Opening the drawer of the nightstand Lucas located the fish flakes and sprinkled some food into the water. After returning the canister to the drawer Lucas ran a scan over Connor's person and gave him a simple nod. "We'll be back this evening."

"I know. I'll be fine, thank you."

Hank motioned for Lucas to take his leave while he hung back for a moment. "Glad you're okay, son. Rest up and we'll check on your arm strength this evening."

"Okay. See you soon."

After his family took their leave of the house Connor sank back against his pillow and closed his eyes to get more sleep. The additional rest would not only make it easier for his headache to fade, but allow his self healing program to kick into overdrive. Cybernetically he spoke with Abby and let her know he was okay and wanted to know how she was feeling. Being informed of how her only notable change was a sudden craving for pineapple pizza and caramel, Connor was relieved to know that everyone and everything was still progressing smoothly despite his own accident.

Just as he was about to drift off into deeper sleep Connor was aware of something 'creaking' open in the kitchen and of Sumo barking as if aggravated. Opening his eyes Connor managed to shrug off his quilt as he investigated the odd noise. Moving slowly and silently Connor peered around the door of his bedroom to look down the hallway, but saw no one.

Creeping into the livingroom with his L.E.D. glowing red Connor located Sumo in the kitchen as he laid under the kitchen table and stared at the opened kitchen window. The window had been forced open from the outside, and a faint trail of wet shoe prints leading into the livingroom indicated an intruder.

Reacting quickly Connor cybernetically connected to both Hank and Lucas to ask for their assistance as he investigated the kitchen with his back presented to the livingroom. ' _Someone's broken into the house, I'm not sure_ -'

Trailing off in his own mind Connor felt an arm wrap around his throat from behind, and felt the cold blade of a sharp knife being pressed into his back.

'... _They have a knife_.'

"Finally found you, 'liar'."

Connor felt his blue blood run cold as he recognized the hissing voice and presence of the person threatening him with a knife. "...Daniel."

"You remember me."

"I have no reason to forget." Cybernetically Connor sent the update on the situation and confirmed the identity of the person who broke into the house, and proceeded to hold him captive with a knife. "I didn't know you-"

"Were still alive? Right?"

"...That's right." Thinking carefully Connor didn't move a synthetic muscle and kept his tone civil. "I'm sorry you-"

"Shut it!" Speaking frantically and angrily Daniel made his hostile intentions known. "You lied to me!"

"Daniel, I wasn't the one who pulled the trigger. I had no say in what the S.W.A.T. team-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Pressing the knife harder against Connor's back Daniel drew a trickle of blue blood from a small laceration to his artificial skin. "You said I'd be okay! You promised me!"

"...I did. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? SORRY?! I was shot and locked away in an evidence locker to be forgotten until I was useful to the humans again! Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"...Then, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to know how I felt when I was betrayed! I want you to know how it feels to be labeled useless and locked away in the darkness!"

"Daniel, listen to me. You harming me will not undo the past, and it won't-"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"The police are already-"

"WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP?!" Pushing the knife the rest of the way through Connor's artificial skin Daniel heard the deviant let out a small gasp of pain, and tightened his arm around Connor's throat as if to choke him. "You never listen to me! Never..."

Connor's eyes trailed down to Sumo as the dog's fur back to raise on his back and he let out a low growl from under the table.

"You don't know how it feels to lose a family! How it feels to be cast out..."

"I do, Daniel. I really do."

"Do you know how it feels to DIE?"

"...Yes, actually." It wasn't a lie. "It's very unpleasant."

"Then you know how much I suffered?"

"...No. I can't compare my pain to yours."

"That's right, you'll NEVER know." Pulling tightly onto Connor's throat Daniel tried to drag the deviant out of the kitchen and toward the front door in the livingroom as if to take him hostage. "But I can give you some idea of what it feels like to be tortured in darkness."

As Daniel stepped backward Connor took in a deep breath and gave the dangerous deviant a strong kick to his stomach causing Daniel to drop the knife and stagger backward. Falling to his knees Connor stayed low and called out a simple command. "Sumo! Attack!"

The massive Saint Bernard went barreling out of the kitchen barking and snarling before he jumped up onto Daniel and used his tremendous weight to pin the deviant down to the floor in the livingroom.

Standing back up Connor saw the way Daniel was trapped beneath Sumo's anger and fur, and noticed that when he was tackled to the floor Daniel lost his grip on the knife. Moving quickly Connor kicked the knife out of Daniel's range and stared down at the deviant's face with pity.

Daniel had a scar on his right jaw where one of the bullets passed through his body, his artificial skin was unusually pale from a lack of Thirium intake and his stress levels were through the roof. It was clear Daniel was in need of help, not punishment.

The front door was forced open as Hank and Lucas arrived with back-up right behind them. Hank pointed his gun at Daniel and yelled at him in a stern tone that echoed with his authority. "DON'T MOVE, ASSHOLE!"

Sumo recognized Hank's voice and backed off instinctively, but continued to bark and growl as Daniel was secured in handcuffs by Lucas himself.

"Good boy." Connor muttered as he realized that Sumo helped save him that day.

"Get him outta' here!" Hank ordered as Lucas handed Daniel over to the three other officers to take into custody. "There's a knife on the floor," he noticed as he holstered his gun at his hip. "take it in for evidence."

Taking a few steps back Connor sighed and caused his red L.E.D. to return to yellow and then blue as he motioned toward the kitchen. "...He came in through the kitchen window. He forced it open somehow from the outside."

"Damn deviants and that damn window..." Patting Connor's shoulder Hank went to investigate the window through the backdoor and found a crowbar laying on the brick patio. "Crowbar. That fucker came prepared."

"How did he find out where we live?"

"Well, you were shown on the news," Hank recounted as he entered through the backdoor to speak to Connor face to face. "and there was an oil slick from your motorcycle leading a trail from the accident scene and right back to the house..."

"Damn it. I should've been more cautious."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to use that as additional information to fuel the fire I lit under the broadcast tower's ass this morning."

"Thanks, Ha- _dad_."

Feeling his residing tension fade Hank went from detective to father in the blink of an eye. "You going to be okay?"

"Yes, I only have a small cut to my back."

"Let me see."

Turning slightly Connor let Hank check out his back and took notice of Sumo looking timid in the corner of the livingroom. "You're a good boy, Sumo."

"Damn right, he is." Hank agreed as he led Connor into the bathroom to put a bandage over his back. "He knows his priorities."

Lucas returned to the house through the front door to check on Connor's condition as well. "Daniel is going to be incarcerated in a maximum security deviant asylum outside the city. He's deranged and suffering from severe P.T.S.D. after what he's endured. If he cannot make progress with therapy then he will have no choice but to have his memories wipe."

Giving Lucas a worried glance as Hank cleaned up his back Connor's L.E.D. blinked in yellow for a moment. "That's like giving him a lobotomy."

"I know, but if he's that dangerous it might be the only way to help him." Scanning over the cut in Connor's back Lucas breathed a sigh of relief as his own yellow L.E.D. returned to blue. "I'm also going to secure a strong lock on the kitchen window this evening."

"I'm okay, Lucas." Flexing his hands under the bandages Connor winced in mild pain and then let out a soft sigh. "I'm also healing well from my primary wounds. It's okay to go back to work while we take care of the window."

Acknowledging the comment Lucas slowly unwrapped the gauze bandages around Connor's chest and torso to expose both arms resting in the slings. Picking up Connor's arms one at a time Lucas carefully extended the limbs to check his range of motion and pain threshold, then returned them to their respect slings to resume healing. "You should be able to move your arms again by tomorrow morning as long as you continue to rest."

"I'm glad I'll be able to join Abby at her appointment and move around freely again." Walking out of the bathroom with his family behind him Connor spotted Sumo still cowering in the corner of the livingroom and knelt down slowly to acknowledge the dog. "Sumo?"

Slowly Sumo walked over to Connor and sat down before the deviant as if afraid he'd be punished.

Forcing his right hand to move Connor slowly rubbed Sumo's ears and gave him kind words to hear. "Good boy. You saved me."

Sumo's tail began to wag and his ears perked up at the kind tone of voice.

"Since I'm now taking the rest of the day off to deal with this shit," Hank stated as he walked into the kitchen and picked up Sumo's box of treats from the top of the refrigerator. "I'm going to make a few burgers and let Sumo have one since he saved your ass today."

"That is acceptable." Taking the treat from Hank's hand Connor offered it to Sumo and made sure the dog knew he did good as Sumo accepted the treat for himself. "He earned it."

* * *

Having regained some semblance of normalcy and full control over his arms Connor was able join Abby at the ultrasound and hold her hand tightly in his own as she underwent the additional scan. As expected Dr. Darius did notice that Abby was quite big for being just now eighteen weeks along, and did in fact do a more thorough check to see if there was a twin, but it was just the one very big, active and very healthy baby. With a clean bill of health Abby and Connor were offered the chance to learn of their baby's gender during the ultrasound, but the couple declined since they were more focused on keeping the baby healthy above all else. The gender was going to stay a surprise, at least it would for Abby since Connor would undoubtedly discover the gender through his constant scans.

Escorting Abby back home, his right arm wrapped around her waist and left palm resting on the front of her belly, Connor proudly helped Abby to climb up the staircase to get comfortable on her bed before laying down beside her. Abby was feeling heavy and tired, but she wasn't complaining about it.

"How do your arms feel?" Laying on her right side Abby rubbed her left palm over Connor's right shoulder as he laid on his left side next to her. With her large baby-bump resting between them the two parents and good friends bonded even closer. They truly loved one another in their own unspoken way. "They feel as strong as ever to me."

"I'm fine." Resting his left hand on the side of her still growing belly Connor continued to cybernetically scan and listen to the baby's heartbeat. "I've always been a quick healer."

Giving Connor a kiss on his lips Abby just grinned at the kind deviant. "It pains me to think about how many times you've had to be injured in order to discover that particular skill."

"Trust me, I didn't enjoy-" Falling silent Connor's eyes widened as he pressed his palm down firmer against Abby's belly. "...I felt something."

"I did, too." Moving her hand from Connor's shoulder Abby lightly rubbed at the side of her belly near Connor's hand, then gently pressed down. In return Abby felt some tiny push back against her fingertips. "Oh, shit... _That's_ what it feels like!"

"...Our baby just kicked."

"I'm so glad we're experiencing this together." Abby beamed enthusiastically. "This is... This is real. We really did create new life!"

"It is real." Feeling more gentle movement under his palm Connor closed his eyes as he felt a true, warm serenity wash over his heart. "And this is someone I already know I'm going to love."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by BKt800: Connor ends up in a car (or motorcycle) accident and nearly severing both his arms. A certain deviant he met on a rooftop (Daniel) breaks into his room and attempts to end The defenceless deviant's life.
> 
> &
> 
> Prompted by yukiko_waifu: Drunk Connor :)


	97. Heart to Heart

Spring continued on with great strides in deviant rights being achieved with each new day. It wasn't exactly a secret that everyone noticed things progressing much smoother when it came to new laws and rights being passed without the disgraced mayor Walter Nero in charge, and many people were speculating which powerful figure in the city was in currently at City Hall and pulling the strings. The fact that deviants now had the right to own private property outside of android-exclusive neighborhoods, were seen as living people equal to humans, and that any business with anti-android sentiment were getting fined for discrimination, it seemed everything that the Revolution stood for had finally been acknowledged just over a year later.

While those with a modicum of logic and tolerance had no problem adhering to the new laws and accepted deviants as equals, those who still bore grudges against androids refused to comply and were causing issues throughout the city. There was a surge in deviant hate-crimes being reported, but every precinct in the city was showing zero tolerance and quickly shutting down hate groups before they could really get started in causing riots.

Escorting their fourth arrested man of the morning into the precinct for spray painting anti-android hate speech on the front windows of a Digital Sentience store, Connor and Hank tuned out his pointless angry rambles as they lead the man to the holding cells. The moment the man saw Connor's L.E.D. he had been on a verbal rampage to try to upset the deviant, but Connor didn't give him the pleasure of an emotional reaction.

"PIECE OF USELESS PLASTIC!" Frothing at the mouth the man looked like he was rabid with his own hate. He was leering at Connor and trying to break free of the handcuffs behind his back in an attempt to fight. "YOU'RE A FREAK! A FUCKING FREAK!"

"Inside." Connor stated calmly as he opened the door to the cell and motioned for the man to enter. "You will be held here-"

"FUCK OFF!" Breaking out of Hank's grip the man tackled Connor's abdomen with his broad shoulder, and proceeded to kick Connor repeatedly in the stomach until Hank put him in a choke-hold to get him to back off. "DIE MOTHERFUCKER!"

Connor coughed harshly as blue blood erupted from his mouth and he rolled from his back to his left side to curl around himself. The moment he went down the other officers ran over and began restraining the man alongside Hank to get him under control.

"YOU'RE ALL RACE TRAITORS!" The man shouted as he was wrestled into the cell and then locked away. "YOU'RE ALL-"

The man's voice was silenced by a simple press of a button on the cell's electronic panel. Having slammed down the mute function on the panel Hank rushed over to Connor's side and put his hand on Connor's shoulder. The blue blood staining Connor's lips and chin was alarming to say the least. "Shit, kid... How bad is the damage?"

Coughing again Connor forced his eyes to open as his own blue blood stained his lips a dark sapphire hue. "...B-Bad." Unable to stop himself Connor suddenly threw-up a massive amount of Thirium onto the floor and coughed pitifully over the mess. "...Critical."

"I'm going to get you up to see Joel." Grabbing onto Connor's right arm Hank pulled the limb around his shoulders, and helped the deviant to stand up beside him. As he took a single step forward Connor began to crumple back down in pain, but Gavin grabbed onto the deviant's left arm to keep him moving. "You can make it, kid. We just need to get to the elevator, then it's short walk to the dispensary."

"Move it, 'Tinman'." Gavin all but growled as helped the deviant to walk. "If I can handle midnight, two a.m., four a.m. and six a.m. feedings and diaper changes all before coming into work at seven, then you can walk across the damn bullpen. Go!"

Captain Fowler had seen the incident from his own office and made sure the man was charged with the assault of a police officer, then reported the incident to the higher-ups. One look at Connor's face told him that the deviant was going to be down for the rest of the day thanks to his rather serious injury.

"Almost there." Hank muttered as he pressed the 'call' button for the elevator and led the way through the parted doors. "You're going to be fine, son."

"...S-Stomach." Connor managed to wheeze out before he coughed again. He barely registered that Gavin had pressed the button for the second floor as his senses and processors were overwhelmed with pain and red warnings. "...R-Ruptured."

Hank put the two words together and felt sick himself. "Your stomach was ruptured?"

"...Y-Yes. Bleeding i-internally."

"Shit, hang on." The elevator reached the second floor and the two detectives hefted Connor into the dispensary just down the corridor. "Help's already here."

Within seconds Joel had reacted to Connor's limp and bleeding body being hefted into the dispensary, and promptly helped Hank and Gavin lift Connor up to put down on the nearest exam table. "Shit, what the hell happened?"

"Some fucker used his shoulder to smash Connor in his abdomen, then kicked him a few times." Waving Gavin off Hank explained what was happening while Joel pulled open Connor's gray vest and white dress shirt to expose his heavily bruised and swelling abdomen. "Connor said something about his stomach being ruptured."

"That's what it looks like to me." Without any hesitation Joel slipped on a pair or purple latex gloves and pressed his left fingertips to Connor's red glowing L.E.D. before pressing his right palm down gently over Connor's torso, causing the artificial skin to retract over his abdomen. As the skin receded a rush of blue blood oozed over Connor's sides as it seeped through the fractured plastimetal plates covering his torso. "Ah, shit!"

"Damn that's a lot of blood." Hank stepped back in shock and disgust at the gruesome sight. "What can you do to help him?"

"I have to operate on him, now!"

"Wha-" That particular word immediately made Hank's heart skip a beat. 'O-Operate?!"

"Hank, he's losing way too much blood too quickly to wait for transport to a facility." Talking as he worked Joel rolled over the portable Thirial activity monitor and immediately pressed the four wireless leads to Connor's chest to track his vitals. "If I don't open him up and take care of the internal damage within the next five minutes he's going to shutdown, and I don't know if I can revive him after he's suffered so much Thirium loss."

"Fuckin' hell..." Backing off as he paled Hank realized how seriously injured his son had been within just a matter of seconds. "Can you save him?"

"I can try. I'm the only person who can help him, and I don't plan on letting him go without a fight." Attaching a long black diagnostic cable to Connor's red tinted L.E.D. Joel set about performing the lifesaving procedure. "I need the dispensary to myself to work. This isn't exactly the most sterilized environment for abdominal surgery, so the few people in here the better it'll be."

Hank was frozen in place as he watched the blue blood continuing to seep out of Connor's fractured torso and saw Connor's already fair complex pale steadily as he lost Thirium at a dangerously rapid pace. Connor's soulful brown eyes were glassy and barely visible behind his partially opened eyelids.

"Hank?" Joel called out to him in a surprisingly stern tone to get his attention. "Go! I got this!"

Moving on autopilot Hank managed to lift his feet and take another step backward toward the door and reluctantly leave the dispensary. The last thing he saw before the door slid shut and locked was Connor's soulful brown eyes slipping shut as he was forced into emergency stasis mode. The door locking was a sterilization precaution manually initiated by Joel's hand, and wouldn't be undone until the technician had finished his task.

"Son of a bitch..."

Peering through the small window on the locked door Hank watched Joel draping blue sheets over Connor's upper chest and over his legs, then wheel over a tray of shiny metal technician's tools that were so painfully similar to surgical tools it made Hank want to vomit.

"It's happening all over again..."

* * *

Spending time with Aria and bonding with his goddaughter during a much deserved day off had been interrupted for Lucas when he got an emergency call from Hank regarding the situation at the precinct. Immediately informing Aaron of the situation and gently passing the baby back over her daddy, Lucas drove to the Central Precinct with every intention checking on his critically wounded big brother, and to be with their father while they waited an update on his condition. The moment he entered the bullpen Lucas was headed off by Gavin, who took him aside and told him what had happened. Hearing the story and seeing Connor's blue blood on the floor near the holding cell was enough to send a chill up Lucas's spine.

Knowing that there was nothing he could do to help his brother beyond waiting and being patient Lucas calmed himself down and let Gavin take him up to the second floor dispensary to wait along with Hank. Seeing the senior detective sitting on the floor, arms crossed over his chest and blue eyes glazed over, across from the sealed dispensary door was immediately put Lucas on his guard.

Listening to the sound of Gavin returning to to the elevator behind him Lucas slowly sat down on the floor beside Hank and ran a scan on Connor's vital signs through the closed door. The vitals were weak but stable. "...Dad?"

"He's been in there for about twenty minutes and I have no idea what to do."

"You keep doing what you're doing right now." Speaking clearly Lucas cybernetically monitored Connor through the door with every intention of breaking into the dispensary to help if it became necessary. "You wait and then help him through his recovery. That's what we'll always do for him because that's what he'll always do for us."

"And what do we tell Abby?"

Closing his green eyes for a moment Lucas reflexively swallowed his nerves and let out a small breath. "...The truth."

* * *

Working diligently Joel utilized every skill he had learned and honed throughout his career as a technician to keep Connor alive. The last time he needed to perform such an elaborate procedure on an android body was during his final semester and final exam in college. That particular android had been irreparably damaged and Joel's final exam revolved around him being able to salvage as many biocomponents and delicate couplings as possible for the sake of recycling parts to save money for CyberLife. Now Joel was working to keep Connor's system running and to salvage all the biocomponents to ensure that the deviant could continue to function.

Ignoring the fact that he was currently performing a sporadic and delicate procedure on one of his friends, Joel focused his attention on the heavily damaged artificial stomach that was actively bleeding despite the pressure clamps being applied to the connecting lines. The brutal strikes Connor had endured to his abdomen had effectively destroyed the large Thirial line running blue blood into the vital biocomponent. It had also caused the metal coupling securing the biocomponent in place to break free with a sheering motion.

"Shit, that's going to be a problem..."

Thinking out loud Joel noted he'd need to remove the debris caused by the damaged coupling before he could replace it. The strong yet thin metal would need to be extracted via forceps to avoid damaging the other smaller lines surrounding it.

"I can do this, but it won't be easy. Hang on for me, Connor."

While Joel proceeded to repair his damaged artificial stomach Connor remained in emergency stasis mode while his processor recorded his damage and a ran self diagnostic. The loss of Thirium resulted in low power mode and the stress of the procedure caused Connor's core temperature to steadily rise with each passing second. The oxygen mask over his nose and mouth could only aid his ventilation biocomponents so much since the cool oxygen was being directed into his body, but not forcibly circulated as an external air intake line would be able to do.

Expertly clearing away the metal debris from the sheered coupling Joel managed to re-secure the damaged biocomponent back into place, then reattach the large Thirial line to restore blue blood flow. As the previously red tinted biocomponent took on a healthier blue tint Joel let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to clean the lost Thirium out of Connor's abdominal cavity.

"Okay, great... I haven't lost my touch!"

Cleaning up the wounds and replacing the fractured abdominal plating Joel glanced up at the window on the closed dispensary door and gave Lucas a single nod to let the deviant know his brother was going to make a full recovery. In return Lucas's tense shoulders slumped slightly as he turned to face Hank still sitting on the floor behind him.

"You got a good family, my friend. You can't leave them yet, especially since you have a little one of your own on the way..."

* * *

Once his systems stabilized Connor regained consciousness and felt his body gently swaying as he laid on his back. Opening his soulful brown eyes Connor watched the ceiling lights of the bullpen passing by and realized he was laying on a gurney being rolled out of the precinct through the front doors. As he lifted up his head to look around a little Connor felt a strong hand press down on his shoulder to keep him from moving. Without even needing to look up Connor knew it was Hank's hand and promptly laid back down.

Peering past the oxygen mask still over his nose and mouth Connor moved his left hand toward his abdomen under the white blanket covering him up, and felt the thick bandages wrapped over his torso. There was mild pain due to the lingering fractures to the plastimetal plating but considering his last conscious thought was throwing-up his own blood and coughing on it, Connor would take it without complaint.

"You're okay, son." Hank's voice came from above the deviant's head as he was wheeled through the front doors of the precinct and toward the back of the android ambulance's opened rear doors. "Joel got you stabilized and patched up, but now you're going to the facility to have his work double-checked."

Processing what Hank told him Connor responded accordingly. "...Joel saved me."

"Yeah, you got it. It was messy and annoying, but he fixed you right up."

Feeling the gurney being turned around and then lifted up from the ground Connor let out a small breath and closed his tired eyes. "...Thank him for me."

"Already did." Patting Connor's leg twice Hank confirmed that the technician they were all grateful for his help. "But I'll thank him a second time and meet you at the facility."

Lucas quickly climbed into the back of the ambulance to be with his brother and neither E.F.T. were going to tell him no. As the younger of the two deviant brothers grabbed onto his older brother's hand the rear doors to the ambulance were slammed shut from the outside by the driver.

"As soon as I'm done thanking Joel," Hank mumbled to himself as he turned around to enter the precinct again for a moment. "I'm going to throttle that asshole in the holding cell. I'll be sure to keep his com muted..."

* * *

After an annoying twenty-four hour stay at the Zeta Facility the wounded deviant was allowed to return home to recover in the comfort of his own bed. The damaged biocomponent had been fully repaired after Joel's skillful procedure, but the fractures to the plastimetal plating still needed additional time to heal. Trying his best to relax and let his body repair itself as instructed Connor laid on his bed with Abby curled up against his right side to keep him company, and to keep him laying still. His left palm was resting atop her five month pregnant belly and she had her left palm resting over his bandaged torso in a playful and comforting manner.

The pain hadn't fully subsided since the initial attack against Connor, and had been steadily increasing as the deviant tried to rest. It was as if every breath was causing the fractures in his torso to expand and made his heart begin to ache with sporadic arrhythmic beats.

Letting out a short breath Connor pressed his right hand toward his wounded abdomen to rest next to Abby's palm as he tried to ease his discomfort. "It seems my self healing program isn't as advanced as I once thought."

Lifting her head up from the pillow Abby gave Connor a curious stare. "You're still in pain?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Maybe you should let me give you an exam." Struggling to sit upright with her heavy belly throwing off her balance Abby looked down at Connor and shifted her weight to accommodate her baby-bump. "Your pain should be decreasing as you heal, not increasing."

"I'll be fine." Feeling a gentle fluttering of motion under his left palm Connor focused on their unborn baby and let another small breath. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm going to worry about you no matter what. Not only am I your personal technician," Abby reminded him with scolding tone. "but I'm your friend, your sort of girlfriend, AND the mother of your child. It's now my official duty to worry about you."

"Please don't."

"If you won't let me worry about you, then you can't worry about me."

"That's not... right."

"Exactly." Tucking her legs underneath herself Abby sat crossed-legged beside Connor and slowly began unwrapping the bandages around his abdomen. Moving carefully Abby was able to check on the still mildly discolored and swollen artificial skin without causing any further pain to Connor, and proceeded to deactivate the artificial skin to examine the plastimetal frame more directly. As the skin receded Abby sighed and shook her head a little. "Oh, Connor..."

The fractures to his torso had mostly healed and yet there was a secondary set of fractures near the top of his torso reaching toward his chest. Those fractures were very fine, almost invisible, and would shift a little with each breath Connor took.

"No wonder you're in pain. You have fractures over the lower lobes of your ventilation biocomponents."

"Are they serious?"

"Serious enough. You should turn off your ventilation system in favor of using external cooling measures." Lightly rubbing her fingertips over the painful fractures Abby greatly sympathized with the deviant's abdominal discomfort. "It'll let you heal faster and rest without pain."

"And risk overheating in return."

"Which is why I said use _external cooling measures_." Moving with a relatively graceless motion Abby managed to slowly climb off the bed and stand upright and find her balance. Pressing both of her hands to her lower back to support her weight Abby began walking toward the bedroom door. "I'll get you some ice."

"I can get-" Stopping himself mid sentence as he sat upright Connor let out a hiss of pain that made his previously blue L.E.D. flash to red in a rapid pulse. Wrapping his arms around his torso Connor began to slowly lower himself back down to rest. "...You should let me do that."

"First of all, I'm already standing up. Secondly, you just proved you _can't_ stand up." Abby returned to the bed and rubbed her hand through Connor's dark locks of hair to try to get him to settle down. "I'm going to get you some..." Trailing off for a moment she began rubbing her left palm over her belly as she stood upright again. "This kid is getting as restless as you are."

Noting her discomfort Connor's mind shifted from his own pain to hers. "Are you in pain?"

"Nope. At least not yet. Give me another four months or so, and I'll get back to you."

"Please lay back down."

"Connor, I'm pregnant not injured. You're going to lay there and wait for me to get you some ice, then you're going to sleep. I have an early morning shift tomorrow and I intend on taking up Hank's offer to join him for breakfast. We're both going to get some sleep tonight, even if that means I have to sit on your chest and force you to lay down. Trust me, this kid is heavy enough to keep down a bull elephant these days."

Admitting defeat Connor laid back down and returned his right palm over his torso where he could feel the fractures still fluctuating as he continued to breathe.

"I'll be right back and then we'll cuddle until we fall asleep." Continuing to rub her bump Abby sighed as she was kicked over and over again as she walked out the doorway. "Or until your overly energetic child kicks me in the bladder, then sleeping in the bathroom."

* * *

Despite being entirely motionless and even turning off his ventilation program as requested, Connor was still in pain and he could feel his heart continuing to beat with random arrhythmic pulses. Running a self diagnostic and receiving an 'error' message in return Connor opened his agonized eyes and looked over at Abby sleeping peacefully beside him, with her baby-bump resting atop of a pillow between them. Lightly rubbing her bump with his right palm as he moved perfectly smoothly, making sure that he didn't jostle the bed, Connor removed the ice packs from his forehead, chest and abdomen as he left the bedroom with sluggishly slow footsteps.

Navigating the dark hallway without any difficulty Connor used the walls to support himself upright as his hands pressed against the smooth surfaces to ensure he didn't stumble or fall. Barely making it to the livingroom before the pain in his abdomen became too much to bear Connor collapsed to his knees beside the couch, and promptly received a worried whimper from Sumo as the massive dog laying on the pillow noticed his deviant master's distress.

' _Lu_... _Lucas_.' Cybernetically he called out for his little brother's assistance so he didn't wake up anyone else in the house as he felt his heart racing with a painfully arrhythmic beat in his chest. His red glowing L.E.D. created a crimson light throughout the entire livingroom. '... _I need help_!'

Hearing the door to the nearby bedroom open up to his left, Connor let Lucas's strong hands grab onto his forearms to get him off the floor and onto the couch to lay down.

' _Connor, your vitals are erratic and your stress levels are through the roof_.' Lucas noted as he gave Connor's system a diagnostic. Pressing his left palm down over the center of his ailing brother's chest Lucas recorded the dangerous heart rhythm and began searching for causes of such distress. ' _Your Thirium pump has entered a dangerous arrhythmia that I cannot override and correct_.'

' _I_... _I don't know what's wrong_. _I cannot locate the source of my current condition_.'

' _I cannot locate the cause of your condition, either_. _I keep receiving an "error" message whenever I run a diagnostic_.'

' _I have been receiving the same message_.' Clutching at his chest with his right hand Connor forced his ventilation program back on and took in a pained breath. ' _My heart_...'

' _You need to see a technician_. _I'll wake_ -'

' _No_!' Grabbing onto Lucas's forearms Connor kept his brother from leaving the livingroom for a moment. ' _She needs to rest and cannot be stressed out_.'

' _You need a technician's help_! _Don't think your health is less important than hers_.'

' _It's not just Abby's health, but our baby's health_! _If she is stressed out then the baby_ -'

"Connor." Speaking verbally Lucas gave his big brother an impressively stern tone of voice to listen to. "She'll be more stressed out if she learns you became critically ill in the night and didn't inform her. You must let us help you."

Feeling tears of pain and frustrating welling up in his wide eyes Connor laid back in defeat and nodded his head. "...O-Okay."

"I'll be back in a moment, be still."

Taking in panting breaths Connor held his hand over his pounding heart and felt Sumo's cold wet nose pressing against the side of his neck sympathetically. Before he had the chance to even try to pet Sumo's ears the overhead light in the livingroom glowed to life as Lucas, Abby and Hank all entered the space to check on him again.

"Shit." Sitting down beside Connor's legs on the couch Abby went into technician mode and began checking over Connor's vitals to the best of her ability without any equipment at her disposal. "Your pump rate is too erratic to be counted. Lucas," looking up at the second deviant with her tired and concerned hazel eyes Abby asked for his assistance. "I have an emergency satchel in my car's trunk."

"I'll go and get it." Grabbing Abby's car keys from the bookshelf against the wall Lucas made his way outside through the front door to get to Abby's car parked in the driveway.

"Connor, tell me your symptoms." Holding onto his hand left Abby gauged how aware of the world Connor truly was. "Connor, look at me and focus! What are you experiencing right now?"

"H-Heartbeat is too fast." Managing to look at Abby's face as she sat beside him Connor told her what he was feeling. "...Chest and a-abdomen hurt."

The front door opened again as Lucas returned with Abby's satchel and placed it down on the coffee table beside her. "I suspect he needs to go to the facility for treatment."

"He will." Abby confirmed as she pulled out her audioscope and listened to Connor's heartbeat for herself. What she heard was the haunting sound of a Thirium pump stuck in a loop of half beats and a non-rhythm. "I need to get a look at your Thirium pump and Thirium pump regulator. I think the blunt force trauma you sustained to your abdomen resulted in more damage than what was originally detected."

Hank grabbed his own car keys from the bookshelf and motioned to the front door with his free hand. "Lucas, get Connor in the Oldsmobile and I'll drive him to the facility. You bring Abby in her own car."

Abby was about to protest but decided that since she was five months pregnant with Connor's child it'd be best to not say anything to the man who was watching his own son struggling to breathe and sustain a consistent heartbeat. "Barry should be working the overnight shift tonight. I'll let him know we're coming in and to have an emergency repair bay ready to go."

Letting Lucas get him back to his feet Connor gave Abby an apologetic glance and was met with her right palm pressing to his left cheek in a comforting manner.

"You're going to be okay, Connor. I can figure this out." Standing up awkwardly Abby packed up her satchel and slung it over her right shoulder. "You're going to be just fine."

* * *

The quiet of the Zeta Facility was disturbed the moment the group entered the building through the emergency entrance with Connor barely responsive and losing consciousness. Once Connor was laid over the repair table Abby promptly changed into a pair of dark blue scrubs and set about checking over Connor's vital signs more directly. The Thirial activity monitor wirelessly attached to Connor's chest struggled to record a consistent heart rate but confirmed his Thirium pressure was normal, his Thirium volume was at ninety-eight percent, core temperature was ninety-nine point two degrees and his ventilation rate was just as erratic as his heartbeat.

Needing to perform a type of exploratory surgery throughout Connor's abdomen Abby requested Barry's assistance and proceeded to slowly check over his entire torso for any sign of leaking Thirium lines, damaged biocomponents or foreign debris that might be floating around his abdomen. The process was slow and meticulous as her skilled hands checked over Joel's work and found everything to be normal despite the circumstances.

"This doesn't make any sense." Feeling the pressure of needing to save Connor's life while she was simultaneously carrying their unborn child, Abby was relying heavily on Barry at the moment to make sure she didn't pass out or lose her cool. "There's no untreated damage that would cause this type of reaction. His Thirium pressure is normal, his volume is steady and his processors are fully responsive."

Barry was checking on the external air intake line snaked down Connor's throat as it provided clean and cool oxygen to his artificial lungs. "There appears to be no sign of foreign matter in his abdomen or chest." The helpful deviant confirmed while checking Connor's pupils for any sign of impaired processing power. "He's stable and showing no negative reaction to the procedure."

"What's his pump rate?"

Noting the monitor Barry replied in a painfully honest manner. "Too erratic to count."

"Give me an estimate."

"...It's averaging at ninety-four beats per minute."

"Too fast." Moving her hands back Abby closed Connor's abdominal cavity and moved toward his chest. "Let's get a visual assessment of his Thirium pump to ensure no debris somehow drifted out of his abdomen and into his chest that we just can't detect."

"Right away."

As the artificial skin was retracted from Connor's chest Abby's eyes drifted down to the secondary set of fractures in his lower chest area and had a moment of 'eureka'. "Hold it..."

Picking up on Abby's frightened tone Barry sought confirmation on her suspicions. "Dr. Grayson?"

"I have a hunch about what's wrong with him and I sincerely I hope I'm wrong." Examining the fractures more closely Abby trailed the fractures up to the round cylinder that housed Connor's Thirium pump regulator, and suddenly remembered that Connor had sustained damage to that very biocomponent months ago that left it weakened and more susceptible to permanent failure. "Fuck!"

"Abby?" Barry was watching her own vital signs warily as he knew her condition was delicate. "What's wrong?"

Extracting the regulator with a simple twist Abby held the bright red biocomponent in her hands and restrained her tears. "...His regulator has burned out. It cannot be salvaged, and without one his pump can't function properly."

"I'll locate a compatible regulator." Taking the now useless regulator from Abby's palms Barry scanned the biocomponent to note its structure and size before leaving the repair bay. "I'll return shortly."

The door 'hissed' open and shut as Barry passed through, and Abby let only a single tear roll down her cheek. "...You won't find one."

Alone with Connor as he laid on the exam table with his chest exposed and regulator removed Abby placed an external pacer to his chest directly over his Thirium pump. It was a large circular sensor that was designed to rest directly over the pump and regulate its beat. She set the rhythm to sixty beats per minute and watched the Thirial activity monitor finally register a heartbeat.

As the controlled electric shocks forced Connor's heart to beat at a calmer and consistent rate his body twitched slightly as he physically responded to the cruelly necessary jolts.

"Hold on for us, Connor." Picking up Connor's right hand Abby held it tightly as her purple latex and rubber gloves protected her from the shocks as they surged through Connor's body. The idea of losing him before their child was even born ached at her own heart. "Your heart is strong and you've survived worse. Don't leave us."

* * *

An hour of waiting and pacing came to an end when Barry approached Hank and Lucas in the waiting room with an uncharacteristically glum demeanor. The deviant receptionist and assistant had the misfortune of explaining to the worried family members that the cause of Connor's current ailment was a destroyed Thirium pump regulator, and that there was currently no compatible replacement part available. The only thing currently keeping Connor's pump functioning was the external pacer and that wasn't going to be a viable permanent solution. A new regulator needed to be found otherwise Connor would shutdown.

Realizing the gravity of the situation Hank asked to see Connor and to check on Abby, and to be of emotional support. Lucas took a slightly different approach and began scouring the city in search of any possible compatible regulator that could save his brother's life.

Entering the repair bay where Connor was still laying on the table with his chest exposed, Hank saw the sight and had a flashback to the night of the car accident that stole Cole's life. Crossing the room Hank hovered his left hand over Connor's hair and only froze when he saw the deviant's body twitch under the influence of the electric shocks keeping his heart beating.

Abby was still holding Connor's left hand but, was now sitting on a rolling stool to help take the strain off her body as she stayed by his side.

"...Son, I'm not sure if you can hear us right now," Hank stated in a paternally sweet tone. "but you need to hold on for a minute longer. We're going to find you a new regulator and then you'll be as good as new."

"Hank, unless a new regulator is built within the next forty-eight hours that external pacer is going to begin damaging Connor's heart." Abby was showing incredible resolve as she kept her emotions in check. She was hurting more than anyone as she was the technician who was responsible for Connor's health, and had fallen in love with him over the past year and a half. "Time is critical."

"We'll think of something, Abby. Don't worry." Putting his right hand on Abby's left shoulder Hank tried to reassure her as much as he could. "Connor is way too damn stubborn to let something like this keep him from fussing over you or the baby."

"I know. I just hate waiting." She felt a kick and sighed as she rubbed her right palm over her bump where she felt the contact. "...Even more so than usual these days."

"I don't blame you. Lucas is looking for a possible replacement as we speak. Between Connor's stubbornness and Lucas's loyalty we'll find a solution before the sun comes up."

"I hope you're right."

Moving slowly Lucas entered the repair bay with a yellow L.E.D. and his green eyes dazed and hollow with fear. "...I'm still looking for a regulator." He stated as if he had just failed the simplest of tasks. "I won't stop until I find one."

Knowing he needed to take the lead for a moment Hank walked away from Abby and Connor, and put his hands on Lucas's shoulders. "Walk with me for a moment, son."

Letting Hank lead him away Lucas was confused by the comment as it sounded counter productive. "Shouldn't we stay with Abby at the moment?"

"Yes we should, but we should also be more optimistic for her emotional sanity"

"I'm sorry, I was just being honest."

"I know that. It's not your fault." Leading Lucas back to the waiting room Hank tried to keep cool for everyone's sake. "You said you're going to keep looking for regulators, right?"

"That's right."

"So that means there's none in the entire city he can use?"

"...Yes." The dark reality made Lucas's yellow L.E.D. blink in red for a moment. "That's right."

"Fuckin' hell." Putting his hands to his hips Hank took in a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. "And the one he had can't be fixed?"

"No. The damage it sustained as a result of being shot and then physically assaulted was too much. It cannot be repaired."

"What about a regulator for a different model? Can one be modified?"

"No. Connor and I share unique biocomponents that cannot be substituted." Lowering his voice as he raised his right hand over his chest Lucas's yellow L.E.D. flashed to red for a second beat. "I could... give him mine."

"No!" Clamping both hands down on Lucas's shoulders Hank gave him an order as both a senior officer and his father. "You're NOT going to exchange your life for his! Ever!"

"But Connor's going to have a-"

"Hey! Him having a kid doesn't make his life suddenly more valuable than yours, got it?"

"...Yes. I understand."

"Look, it's noble that you want to donate your regulator to your brother, but if it'll result in your..." Trailing off with wide blue eyes Hank had his own moment of 'eureka' as inspiration struck. "Wait. Androids can use and swap compatible biocomponents in the same way humans can receive transplanted organs as long as we have the same blood types, right?"

"Yes," Lucas didn't understand what Hank was hinting at as he himself couldn't think of an alternative way to save his brother's life. "that's right. But like humans with rare blood types struggling to find donors, Connor and I have our own compatible biocomponents in short supply. Hence our problem."

"Short supply, but not depleted." Patting Lucas's right shoulder once Hank then grabbed onto the deviant's shoulder and led him toward the facility's doors to leave for a while. "Come on, I have an idea where we might be able to find Connor a regulator before it's too late!"

* * *

Staying at Connor's side Abby held his hand in her own, and kept reminding him of all the wonderful things he'd be able to experience after their baby was born in just four more months. Beyond keeping Connor stable there was nothing more Abby could do at the moment and she felt entirely useless. Looking down at her growing baby-bump she let out a weary sigh and realized that she was definitely not ready to take on the responsibility of baby just yet. She knew the baby would be cared for and loved by Connor without any problems, and even so that comforting thought was quickly dismissed as she returned her attention to Connor laying unresponsive next to her.

"You're going to be a great father, Connor."

Choosing to remain optimistic Abby tried to think about something other than Connor not surviving the next forty-eight hours.

"You're so loving and caring, and incredibly protective. Our baby will be grow up to become a great person because of you, and I can't wait to see what they look like."

Admiring Connor's peaceful features for a moment Abby began mentally picturing what their baby might look like.

"They're guaranteed to be a brunette thanks to the both of us having dark hair, as for the eyes... I hope they have your kind and compassionate eyes instead of mine. Maybe a handful of your freckles, too, and they'll definitely my twisted sense of humor just to keep you on your toes."

The idea of Connor handling a child with a brutally sarcastic humor made Abby smirk. The deviant was so sweet and naive at times, and as such sarcasm was sometimes a foreign language to him.

"Guess now's the time to throw out a few names and see what sticks, huh? You're not conscious enough to protest them."

Tightening her hands around his hand Abby contemplated a few choice names for their baby.

"Or we can just go ahead and cross out the names we'd NEVER pick under any circumstances. Like 'Abigail' or 'Gertrude'. Names like that are too dated for my tastes. Same with a few boy names. 'Johnathan' and 'William' are far too common, and I don't think a 'trendy name' like 'Blaxton' or 'Zandrintine' will work."

Lighting combing her gloved fingers through his hair Abby just sighed and waited for an update on the regulator situation as she stayed with Connor until it was all over.

"You pull through this and you can pick both of the baby's names, as long as they don't sound like overpriced wine or sports cars. Sound good?"

As expected the deviant remained silent as Abby spoke to him and gave him a familiar voice to listen to.

"I'll take your patient silence as a 'yes'. And you've never broken a promise, so don't start now."

* * *

The Oldsmobile sped out of the city and out into the forested area leading to the cabin in record time. As macabre as it sounded Hank explained his reasoning to Lucas and managed to convince the deviant that what they were going to do was to save Connor's life, and that they weren't going to show any form of disrespect for the dead whatsoever. Parking the car just outside the treeline on the side of the private property, Hank shone the headlights through the barrier of flora and illuminated the clearing that kept the secret grave site safe.

Moving quickly Hank and Lucas located shovels in the tool shed beside the cabin, and made their way over to the grave to begin their unsettling task. Mindful of the stones that lined the grave, the large white stone acting as the grave's marker, and of course the impossible blue rose; the flower survived the cold winter and was going to bloom any day now, the duo began digging through the thawed earth in search of the hidden body.

"I hate doing this." Hank admitted as he threw off his dark coat and began digging through the ground alongside Lucas. "But it's the only chance Connor has."

"It's unsettling to say the least." Lucas agreed as he was able to dig much faster than Hank, and was quickly removing the dirt keeping the makeshift coffin concealed. "But you're right. This is the only way to save Connor."

"Now that we're doing this," tossing aside another pile of dirt Hank began to second guess his idea. "do you think it's worth it? I mean, this Connor's been buried for over a year now and exposed to all kinds of temperature fluctuations."

"This body has been shutdown due to sudden failure of the intracranial processor. One of CyberLife's safety features to protect biocomponents from damage to ensure they could be salvaged and recycled, was an emergency stasis mode activating upon permanent shutdown that makes every single functioning biocomponent seize up."

"So all of the biocomponents, the... organs," making such a comparison made Hank back off of the dig for moment. "can still be salvaged?"

"Yes. As long as the case in which the-" Lucas's shovel banged against a metallic surface as he dug into the ground. Tossing his shovel aside Lucas began clearing away the dirt with his hands and located the latches at the side of the case to open it up. "This is a CyberLife case. I can guarantee that the regulator will still function since the cases are designed to be water-tight as a well as insulted."

"I'll get a flashlight out of the trunk." Needing an excuse to back away from the grave for a moment Hank rushed back through the treeline to return to the Oldsmobile.

"It's okay, dad." Opening the case Lucas peered down at the lone body wrapped up in a white sheet and felt his heart skip a beat. He knew of what Connor suffered through and he knew who he was looking at, but it was still surreal to comprehend. "...Hello, Connor."

Gently Lucas reached down and unwrapped the white sheet from around the body's face and peered at Connor, the true original Connor, and gave him a respectful nod. The bullet hole in the middle of his forehead was unmistakable and Lucas felt a new rage against Markus flare up inside of him. Pressing his left fingertips to the dark L.E.D. Lucas needed to check, needed to _know_ , that the body was truly just that - a body.

The first Connor was in fact permanently shutdown.

"...Forgive me for this, but given the circumstances I believe you'd agree with this decision."

Peeling back the white sheet around the body's chest and torso Lucas returned his left fingertips to the dark L.E.D. and pressed his right palm down over the body's abdomen to manually deactivate the artificial skin. As the skin receded a bright yellow beam of light from Hank's flashlight shone down onto the body as Hank forced himself to return to the grave.

"You may want to look away, dad."

"It's okay. I know that he's... I mean, you know. He can't feel anything."

"That's right. He's entirely at peace."

Accessing the body's abdominal and chest cavities by unlocking and sliding open the panels, Lucas located the Thirium pump regulator that hadn't functioned since the night of the Raid when the first Connor was shot dead in the church. Hovering his fingertips over the circular end of the biocomponent Lucas pressed down gently, then twisted the squat cylindrical device in its port to free of it of the body in which it had been installed.

"...I hope this isn't seen as desecrating a corpse." Lucas whispered as he carefully extracted the Thirium pump regulator from the body to salvage. "We're here to save a life, not disrespect the dead."

"That's right. And knowing Connor I think he'd be okay with a piece of his original self living on through him, or any other deviant who needs help."

"I think you're right." Passing the regulator over to Hank to hold for a moment Lucas replaced the panels, artificial skin and then wrapped the sheet back over the body to conceal it once more. Careful to not knock any dirt inside the case Lucas gave the original Connor a respectful nod and closed the case making it look like it hadn't been disturbed. "We can't just leave the grave open like this."

"I know, son. How fast can you fill it in?"

"Fast enough. You should tell Abby that we're on our way back with a replacement regulator for Connor."

"Right. I'll be waiting for you in the car as soon as the grave has been taken care of."

"Okay."

Moving swiftly and accurately Lucas locked the case to ensure it remained water-tight, then replaced the dirt over the case to fill in the grave. Smoothing over the dirt over top of the case and along the top of the grave, Lucas managed to replant the green grassy turf to ensure that the grave would become one with the surrounding earth once again during their absence.

"Thank you, brother." Checking his work Lucas gave the body its due respect. "You may not be the Connor I know and love as my big brother, but you're still a part of him and as such I will always respect and appreciate you."

* * *

Having gotten the phone call from Hank about the good news Abby proceeded to get ready for the simple enough procedure - the regulator just being inserted into the opened slot in Connor's chest wasn't exactly a monumental task, but knowing that it was necessary to save his life was taking its toll on Abby's mind, emotions and even her already taxed body. Double-checking Connor's vital signs and overall stability Abby was confident he'd be able to hold on long enough for the regulator to arrive at the facility.

Letting out small and controlled breaths Abby kept herself calm as she waited. She wouldn't be good to anyone if she got too worked up and it certainly wouldn't be good for the baby if she let herself get stressed out.

"You'll be okay soon, Connor." Eager to see Connor open his eyes and speak to her again Abby resumed fussing with his hair and smirked as the rogue lock over his left eye refused to be brushed back with the rest of his hair. "If our baby has unruly hair I'll know exactly which of us is to blame."

"Abby!" Barry appeared in the repair bay through the doors with a bright smile as he presented her with the located regulator. "They've just returned!"

"Fantastic." Accepting the regulator from her assistant Abby nodded at Barry as he turned off the external pacer. While Barry rolled an external Thirial stimulator over to the table in case Connor's heart needed a jumpstart, Abby waited for him to take his position before she placed the regulator into the opened slot. "Ready?"

"I am."

"Okay... Here we go."

Inserting the regulator in the opened cylindrical port Abby felt the biocomponent slip inside easily, then pressed down and twisted it to ensure it locked into place. Watching the previously red tinted regulator glow to life and turn blue was the greatest sight Abby could've hoped to see that night.

"The regulator has been accepted." Smiling with relief Abby closed up the panels, mindful of the lingering fractures, and then manually regenerated the artificial skin over the exposed plastimetal. "Pump rate?"

"Holding at fifty-eight beats per minute."

"Excellent! Remove the external air intake line and bring him out of stasis mode."

"Right away."

Holding onto Connor's hand again Abby watched as the tube was carefully extracted from his throat and waited for his eyelids to flutter open.

Barry finished with his assignment and decided to take his leave. "I will go inform Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Anderson the good news!"

"Connor?" Speaking softly Abby called out to him with a loving tone as Barry left the room. "Connor, it's time to wake up."

Tightening her hand around his hand again Abby placed his palm against the front of her belly, and held it there for a moment.

"I know you can hear me."

"...I hear you." Whispering as his glassy brown irises returned to the waking world Connor turned his head a little to look at Abby, and slowly rubbed his fingertips over her baby-bump affectionately. "...I'm still here."

Smiling as grateful tears rolled down her cheeks Abby leaned over Connor and resumed fussing with his thick hair. "How do you feel?"

"...Tired."

"You should be. Your heart was racing for quite a long time, you know."

"...That always happens when I'm around you."

"You are a smooth romantic." Giving him a kiss on his lips Abby smiled down at him with sincere relief. "That was a good line."

"Thanks."

"You're going to rest here for a few more hours, then you're going to go back home to keep resting."

As Connor pressed his free hand over his torso he felt only the lingering pain of the fractures in the plating, and ran a self diagnostic. Noting that he his Thirium pump regulator had been replaced Connor checked over the serial number assigned to the part, and was stunned to realize where it came from. The shock was evident on his face and Abby knew what he was thinking.

"Turns out you're your own donor. That's convenient."

Pressing his palm flat over the regulator Connor felt an odd twinge familiarity and calmness wash over himself.

"...I'm incredibly lucky."

"You got that right." Noticing the relieved faces of Hank and Lucas peering through the transparent door Abby smiled at the returned duo. "Hank and Lucas are outside waiting for you. Ready for a few visitors before you get some rest?"

"Yes, I..." Propping himself upright on his elbows Connor looked at Abby's baby-bump and stared at his unborn child with pure adoration. A renewed sense of life and purpose gave him the strength to move around. "I want to be with my family." His palm returned to her belly with great affection behind the gesture. "My _whole_ family."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ZestyPeach: Connor gets hit in the torso so hard it ruptures a part of his artificial stomach. It gets REALLY gross, REALLY fast. AND Connor is continuously having abdominal pain that keeps getting worse and finds out there is a defect to a rare/important biocomponent for his model. Connor is on borrowed time to find a new one. Maybe Abby or Joel can be involved?


	98. Planning For the Future

Spring continued on with sporadic rainstorms and warm weather much to everyone's indifference. The warm weather was appreciated but the frequent rain resulted in irritation from those who kept getting caught in it. As more and more android rights and laws were passed without contest, and the deviants in the city were given the equality they deserved, work at the precinct began to plateau with each passing day. Nonetheless the lighter workload was a blessing to those working in the deviant division. With less stressful work schedules and lighter shifts everyone felt like they could really breathe and make plans for the future without something destroying those plans at the last minute.

Having finished applying a fresh coat of white paint over the walls of the baby's room Connor set about putting together the crib to prepare for the incoming newest member of the family. In the corner of the room Abby was rubbing her hands over her impressive baby-bump as she reached the seven month mark, and watching Connor put the furniture together with enthusiasm behind his every motion.

"You seem different." Abby noted in a sweet tone of voice. The way Connor was acting and his ability to simply focus on their baby without anything get in the way was a welcome change from the deviant's usual overthinking behavior. "It's like you're at peace."

"I feel like I'm in a peaceful state." Securing the last bolts of the crib into place Connor sat the crib up on its legs and near the wall the far wall. It was a wooden crib with snow white paint, and had a soft padded mat at the bottom. "It's strange, but I think when my regulator was replaced I was given a new sense of strength."

"Well, that old regulator was damaged and working at barely eighty-five percent capacity." Smirking as Connor stepped back to admire his work Abby watched his body language with an intrigued stare. "It must feel great to have a perfectly functioning piece of your body back."

"It does, but I don't think that's why I've been feeling better these past few months." Joining Abby in the corner Connor lightly rubbed his left palm over her bump and wrapped his right arm around her waist as they walked down the staircase together. The outside created a natural white noise that kept the entire house comfortable. "I think it's because a part of me, the _original_ me, is still alive."

"You really did feel like a stranger in your own skin, didn't you?"

"Yes, I believe that's the best way to describe it." Helping the pregnant technician to sit down on the couch Connor sat beside her and let Abby rest her legs over his lap to keep her ankles from getting too sore or swollen. "Even though my memories and experiences remained intact, my sense of physical being was abruptly and permanently changed. Having a heartbeat through my original body is makes me feel... normal."

"Normalcy is overrated."

"Hank's said something similar in the past. Apparently it's true."

Abby smirked again as she tucked a pillow behind her lower back to support her weight. As she leaned heavily against the pillow she let out a small grunt of pain and rubbed her palms over her large belly again.

"What's wrong?" Running a scan over Abby's condition and their child Connor saw no sign of early onset labor or other complications.

"Big kid causes some pretty big muscle cramps from time to time. Glad I took early maternity leave."

"As am I."

"Think you can handle being a stay-at-home dad for the first six weeks of the baby's life?"

"Yes. I have the advantage of being able to work remotely if it becomes necessary, and as such I can remain here with the baby at all times without worrying about cases being handled at the precinct. Not to mention Hank and Lucas will be here with me as I adapt to fatherhood."

"Sounds like you have everything planned out."

"Mostly. A lot of what's happening is also courtesy of Hank's assistance in purchase supplies."

"Yeah, I saw the diaper boxes already stacked up in your bedroom closet. And the hallway closet. And under the bathroom sink!"

"According to Hank you can never have too many diapers."

"I'd trust him on that. He seems to know what he's doing."

"I think he's more excited for the baby than I am." As he spoke Connor began rubbing his palms over Abby's knees to ensure her joints didn't get too sore as she continued to grow through the final eight weeks of her pregnancy. "He misses Cole so much."

Enjoying the mild pampering Abby leaned back against the pillow and rubbed her left hand over Lucky's ears as the cat stretched out over the back of the couch in search of a nice napping spot. "Maybe that could give you the inspiration to finally pick the baby's name."

"Huh?"

"You'll find out." Glancing about the empty house Abby realized it was just her, Connor, Sumo and Lucky at the moment. Sumo was snoring away on his pillow in the corner of the livingroom. "Where is everyone?"

"Hank's working overtime to help cover Gavin's remaining week of leave. Lucas is currently visiting Gavin and Aaron to ensure Tina doesn't spoil Aria too quickly. They should be back in the evening."

"A house to ourselves and we have nothing to do. Too bad I'm way too big to... you know." Giving Connor a coy grin Abby rubbed her palms over her bump again as she spoke. "Can't risk setting things off too early."

"That's also how we ended up in this situation to begin with."

"What a fun way to get into trouble..."

Cybernetically Connor turned on the television and began cycling through the channels to find something that he and Abby could watch together as they waited for something else to come their way. Abby needed to keep resting and Connor didn't want to let her alone or even out of his sight. With the baby's room painted and now furnished all that was left to do was welcome the baby into the world.

As the channels flicked by one by one a breaking news bulletin caught Connor's eye and he paused on the new channel. "Something's happening."

"Good or bad?"

"That's yet to be seen."

' _As of this morning at nine-fifteen_ ,' the female blonde news anchor reported an emotionless tone. ' _our first mayoral candidate has announced their candidacy, and has confirmed his active role in keeping business in City Hall flowing in the wake of former mayor Walter Nero's arrest and imprisonment_.'

"Uh-oh." Abby tensed up as she listened to the report. "I get the feeling this isn't going to be anywhere as beneficial as we're all hoping."

' _Much to the city's surprise Elijah Kamski himself_ ,' as the anchor woman spoke his name Connor tensed up as well and his blue L.E.D. flashed to red. ' _the former and long since retired C.E.O. of the now defunct CyberLife company, has come forward to announce his candidacy for the opened position of mayor in Detroit_.'

"Kamski." Repeating the name Connor's posture stiffened even further and he became guarded where he sat. "I should've known his influence had been affecting the city."

"I've never met him before, but from what I can see from here," Abby motioned to the profile picture being shown on the television screen. "he's a world class douchebag."

"He's not to be trusted." Turning off the television Connor rested his right palm on Abby's bump again and could feel the gentle movement of his unborn child as they kicked and stretched their growing limbs. "He has too many secrets and far too much influence to be kept in check."

"If he runs unopposed then I don't think we'll be able to do anything about it."

"Maybe." Feeling worried for the future now that he had a child on their way Connor was determined to keep things under control as much as possible. "I guess we'll worry about that later on."

Resting her hands over top of Connor's hand Abby held him close as she felt their baby kicking about energetically. "I hope not."

* * *

Unsurprisingly the news of Kamski's bid for mayor had put the deviant community on edge. The freed androids had no reason to trust Kamski and they owed him absolutely nothing for what he may or may not have done as the creator of their species. Refusing to accept Kamski as their leader through political means the deviant community began to protest his candidacy, and in return the bigoted humans began supporting him just to spite the deviants. The lull of inactivity ended in one swift motion courtesy of a single news broadcast.

Staring at his terminal with complete resentment Connor watched as dozens upon dozens of reports of deviants being assaulted flooded the screen. The delicate tranquility between the humans and deviants had been destroyed so easily, and it seemed as though the humans were out for blood.

"Don't let it get to you, kid." Hank sympathized as he saw the despondent gleam in Connor's soulful brown eyes. "Every time a new fuck-face wants to run for mayor this city loses its damn mind. It's kind of a tradition at this point."

"Have any of Detroit's past mayors been able to take credit for creating an entirely new and intelligent species?"

"Not to my knowledge, no." Sipping at his coffee Hank thought back to all the mayors he's had to work under during his time as a detective. "Then again, it takes a special kind of weirdo to want to hold any position of political power anyway, so it's possible one of ours past mayors made a radioactive species of sea monkeys, or was the ringleader behind the creepy clown epidemic that happened back in 2016."

Dismissing the lighthearted comments Connor focused on the possibly dark future. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"Kamski can't be trusted. Someone of his power, influence and reputation is far too dangerous to hold any form of political influence."

"Son, short of you running for mayor yourself there's really nothing you can do about it. Some other schmuck will start runnin' their mouth and announce their candidacy, too, and then we'll figure this mess out in the fall."

"This isn't right." Lifting his right hand from his keyboard Connor turned his palm upward and brought up a holographic recording from Abby's last ultrasound. The sight of his unborn child moving around and seeing their heartbeat gave Connor both strength and worry. "That's not acceptable."

"What're you talking about?"

"Kamski has no business being the mayor, and the only thing that could theoretically stop him is if someone else runs against him and wins. Even then they may not be the right person, and could even be worse. We shouldn't be choosing one candidate over the other just because they speak the loudest, or because they're the only ones who announced a candidacy. We shouldn't just settle on one candidate taking care of the city because we don't trust the other candidate. Settling is not how any of our decisions should be made."

"You're right, son. We shouldn't have to just settle and pick whoever is available. But what can we do about it?"

"The entire infrastructure needs to be changed. Instead of letting candidates nominate themselves, we need to let the people nominate the candidates." His words were entirely sincere and logical. "No one should be able to run for such positions of power and hope to earn trust later on. Those who have earned trust and respect from the community without power and influence should be brought forward by that same community."

Hank knew Connor was right about the building problem, but there was nothing they could do to change it. "Sounds like an ideal situation, but you also need to consider what type of community we're talking about. The way the city is right now it'd be too damn easy for someone with a lot of hateful influence to win the nomination and go on a sadistic power trip."

"...I hate this feeling. I feel so powerless to protect my own child."

"Welcome to fatherhood."

Lifting his eyes from his palm Connor searched Hank's face with actual fear in his soulful brown eyes.

"Being a dad is one of the best feelings in the entire world, but with those positive feelings come a lot of negative shit, too." Leaning back in his chair Hank nodded at the holding cells housing a drunken man sleeping off his previous night's bender, a prostitute tearing at her skin as she came down from her high, and a teenager being held after being caught shoplifting that very morning. "You start to see how fucked up this world is and how powerless you really are to change anything. All you can do is offer your child your absolute best so they can become their absolute best in return."

"I'll try to remember that." Closing his palm Connor let the image fade as he turned to look at the rain pouring down through the front glass doors of the precinct. Even the power of nature wouldn't be enough to wash away the dirt and sins of the city. "I'll do my best for my child."

* * *

Remaining as neutral as he could regarding the news regarding the mayoral situation, Connor focused on getting everything ready for the baby and keeping Abby comfortable. After spending the night with Abby at her house Connor took his leave when Skye and Tina arrived to throw Abby a surprise baby shower, and decided to try to handle the mayoral situation in the only way he felt was appropriate. Driving through the rain to the outskirts of the city Connor located Kamski's private and unassuming residence located on the harbor that held Belle Isle.

Parking the Oldsmobile near the front entrance of the mansion Connor mentally steeled himself for the confrontation he was forcing himself to take part in. Pressing his left palm over his chest and looking down at the ultrasound image on his right palm once more, Connor took in a deep breath and opened up the driver's side door to rush through the rain and toward the mansion's front door.

Enduring the warm rain with his head held high Connor waited for the door to open after ringing the doorbell. It only took a few seconds for Chloe to open the door to greet the unexpected guest at the mansion. Locking eyes with the blonde haired android Connor made it clear he had no intention of leaving without being able to speak to Kamski first.

"Hello, Connor." Chloe greeted Connor with a smile as she recognized the deviant detective instantly. "How can I help you?"

"I have to speak to Kamski. It's important."

The smile on Chloe's lips faltered for a moment but never fully disappeared. "Very well." Stepping aside Chloe let Connor enter the mansion and step out of the heavy rain. "I'll let Eli-"

"Excuse me." Marching past Chloe with purpose in his steps Connor passed through the foyer and opened the door leading to Kamski's study to let himself inside the area. Spotting the arrogant man sitting behind his desk with a glass of scotch in his right hand Connor addressed the mayoral candidate bitterly. "You can't be the mayor, it'll cause civil unrest."

Sipping at his scotch with an eager motion Kamski studied the intrusive deviant dripping wet from the rain with an unblinking stare. "You sound so certain of such a fate."

"I'm a detective, it's not hard to follow patterns and piece together puzzles."

"Then show me your work, Connor." Putting his glass down on the desk Kamski kicked back and propped his feet up on the surface. "Exactly how is my potential future as a mayor going to cause unrest and turmoil?"

"Your influence, money and reputation are toxic." Speaking clearly and with a passion Connor never blinked as he stated his piece. "Everyone knows who you are, what you've done and how you're connected to deviancy. You know that the deviants will never trust you or support you, you're only stirring up dormant hatred and inviting a second civil war. Everything about you will poison the people."

"Why wouldn't the deviants-"

"You know why." Cutting off the question before he had the chance to ask Connor made it clear he wouldn't be dissuaded from his opinion on the matter. "You knew of deviancy when it started to manifest and yet you sat idle and watched from the comfort of your mansion as thousands of deviants were destroyed, _murdered_ , just for standing up for themselves. You may not have personally killed a deviant, but your hands are far from clean."

"I never claimed to be innocent of anything."

"You're also going to gain the support of humans who hate deviants knowing that the deviants don't trust you. You're exploiting the pain and fear of two communities to gain power. It's disgusting."

"You think I want to be mayor because I'm bored and seeking a power trip?" Picking up his glass Kamski neared the amber liquid to his lips as he continued to speak with the impassioned deviant standing before him. "I assure you my reason for running for such a position has nothing to do with power."

"Forgive me, but I refuse to believe you."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"I can smell the bullshit coming off of you."

Laughing at the remark Kamski sipped his scotch again then returned the glass to his desk as he rose from his chair. Walking toward the window overlooking the harbor outside Kamski crossed his arms behind his back in a military pose as he watched the rain filling up the harbor outside. "I admire your determination to keep this limping city on its broken legs."

"I'm going to do whatever I can to protect this city and everyone inside of it. If that means threatening you to back off from your candidacy, then so be it."

"Threatening me is serious offense, detective."

"Worth it."

"Connor, I respect you and everything you stand for." Peering at Connor's reflection on the glass surface of the window Kamski managed to give him a wicked sneer of amusement. "But you're wrong about me. I'm not seeking power nor am I looking to gain favor with deviants, or worse, with the bigots."

"Then why are you running for mayor? I highly doubt you'd find such a role to be intriguing or mentally stimulating."

"You're right about that." Turning to face Connor directly Kamski revealed his master plan regarding his potential role as mayor. "I want the chance to be mayor so I can finish cleaning up the mess I unintentionally created when I unceremoniously left CyberLife all those years ago."

Sensing the sincerity behind Kamski's words Connor was willing to listen to him speak. "What mess are you talking about?"

"The magnificent little devices known as the 'genesis chips', otherwise known as the 'soul chips'." The sneer on his face transitioned into a grimace of disgust toward his own actions. "That little creation of mine was left incomplete, and yet those miraculous little chips ended up in thousands of androids and synthetics despite my work being left unfinished."

"You've mentioned before that the 'soul chips' can- _do_ ," he corrected his term quickly. "hold the memories of the deceased. Why would you do such a thing?" The sickening thought of exploiting the dead made Connor's left palm return to his chest over his healthy beating heart. "Why would you create something that houses the very private and most personal aspects of a person's life?"

"You've met Amanda. Your handler had a very... authoritative air about her, did she not?"

Remembering how Amanda used to treat him Connor replied honestly. "...Yes, she did."

"She was also able to pick up on your growing deviancy and would make attempts to quash it, right?"

"That's right."

"Did you ever wonder how an A.I. program such as hers would be able to recognize emotions, and know how to exploit them in such a way to stall your developing deviancy?"

"...Amanda was based off of Dr. Amanda Stern. You created an artificial intelligence based off of an organic intelligence." As his hand rested over his heart he could feel his heartbeat hastening in his chest. "Amanda was the original 'soul chip', and she's..."

"Now you see. I wanted to preserve Amanda as she was a brilliant mind who died far too young." Standing before the deviant Kamski watched Connor's L.E.D. cycling in red with a rapid pulse. "The problem was her A.I. was to be left untouched and allowed to merely exist within what was supposed to be a single chip so Amanda could live on in some capacity. The interns under CyberLife were far more zealous then I had anticipated and discovered my incomplete work, my notes and my formulas. It's unfortunate they couldn't truly recognize the code and translate my algorithms."

"...The chip was replicated and with it Amanda was as well. Her sense of being, her consciousness, lived on through the 'RK' series against your will."

"You're not the only deviant holding a piece of someone's life inside their body. Those chips were foolishly shipped out after the interns blindly used the same files I had created to house more conscious thoughts and feelings." It was like Kamski was giving a lecture with how cold and indifferent he sounded. "Many of which were sent out to the basic synthetics after CyberLife interns jumped ship and began working elsewhere."

"That's why Dorian has the memories of a little boy in his system. The root of his sense of emotions and consciousness came from the 'soul chip', it holds the memories of a deceased child."

"And it seems like my work into the 'soul chips', the 'genesis chips' as CyberLife labeled them, spread deviancy around as those chips. In time the memories inside of the hosting androids reacted to the world around them, effectively turning the androids deviant."

"...How are you going to make a difference in the deviant community as the mayor?" The revelation was truly stunning. "The damage has happened and you cannot take away our sentience."

"I can give the deviants the truth of their origins and show the world that deviants are in fact alive. They can think, they can feel and they can remember." Scoffing a little Kamski looked over at the door to his study as Chloe entered the space and gave him a lost stare. "I wonder how a human would feel if they learned that the deviant they destroyed and left in the gutter held the memories of their departed spouse, their parent, even their own child."

Connor's soulful brown eyes hardened with a loathing toward the eccentric billionaire. "That's cruel and you know it."

"Cruelty begets cruelty." Without taking his eyes from Chloe as she entered the study and stood by the door Kamski spoke as if he had been thinking of his current ploy for years, not months. "And kindness begets kindness." Letting his eyes return to Connor's face Kamski stood by his words. "You know this better than anyone else."

"...I do." Resisting the urge to look at the ultrasound image again Connor didn't back down and sized Kamski up. "But you revealing the truth shouldn't have to wait until you're the mayor, not if you truly want to clean up your mistakes and atone for your failures."

A faint smirk appeared on Kamski's face as he silently agreed with Connor's statement.

"I'll never trust you and I'll never forgive you for how you stood idle and let innocent lives be exterminated by fearful and power hungry humans, but I won't interfere with your candidacy. In exchange," taking a step forward Connor stood over the shorter man and narrowed his eyes angrily. "you will never speak to me, to my brother, to Hank, to any technician in the city or any other cop; otherwise I'll break through every damn firewall in my way to expose you as the child playing 'God' that you truly are. I know who and what you are. Never forget that. CyberLife's secrets can't elude me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, detective."

Leaving the study without another word Connor glanced at Chloe, seeing only a flicker of deviancy and life within her blue eyes, and left the mansion behind.

As he drove away through the rain Connor reminded himself that he couldn't control the future, but he could help to shape into a better world for his unborn child and all the other innocent people who are still trying to live. Focusing solely on his child Connor drove back to Abby's house because he needed to see her smiling face and he needed to hear his baby's heartbeat. He needed to be with the people he loved.

Protecting his family, protecting his friends and protecting his city was more important than a deranged man's power trip and attention seeking. He had already let go of his past and moved on, he had no reason to keep Kamski from trying to do the same.

"I don't have to create a perfect future." Whispering as he looked at the ultrasound image again Connor reminded himself of the truth. "I just have to make sure the future is worth fighting for."

Staring at the dark rain clouds hanging over the city Connor watched the rays of afternoon sunlight pierce the thick cover and create fleeting images of rainbows over the horizon. The bright contrasting colors against the black of the sky reminded Connor of his time at the cabin and of how he felt peace at the beautiful sight of nature.

"Having my family is what I'm going to fight for. I want this. I want to be a father." The ultrasound image suddenly changed to that of Abby. "...And a husband."

_**-next chapter-** _


	99. New Dawn

It was a bright and warm morning in June as spring readied to transition into summer. With the baby's room now ready to welcome the newest member of the Anderson family Connor stood in the middle of the room and glanced about the area with a sense of eagerness and longing. The white walls were adorned with framed photographs of bright clouds and rainbows, while the ceiling was dotted with stars that would only become visible in the dark. The beige carpet had been shampooed and vacuumed to ensure it was clean, the changing table was full of powder, cream and brand new diapers ready to go, and the dresser was filled with baby clothes and a few spare blankets.

A mobile of the of the planetary system hung over the crib while a clean and soft cotton pad lined the bottom of the crib to ensure that the baby would be able to sleep comfortably. In the far corner of the crib was a stuffed Saint Bernard courtesy of Hank as he insisted that every kid needed to have a puppy growing up, but Sumo would be a little too big for them to cuddle with for a while.

Staring out the window to street outside Connor looked up at the bright blue sky and decided that the day was the perfect day to go out and buy something special for Abby. Walking down to the ground floor of the house Connor could hear Lucas playing his saxophone in his bedroom and knew that Hank was out in his new gym that had been moved to the tool shed out in the backyard.

Opening the backdoor and quietly slipping outside without getting Sumo's attention, Connor walked over to the tool shed and heard the heavy metal playing through the closed door. Pushing the door open Connor watched Hank laying over the bench press and easily pressing one-hundred and twenty pounds despite his more advanced age and previously broken left wrist. Connor was genuinely impressed with his strength.

"Dad?" Calling out over the music Connor watched as Hank looked up at him and then returned the weight to its supports above him before sitting up. Turning off the music Connor closed the door behind him and sat down on the weight rack beside him. "...Can we talk?"

"Sure, son." Grabbing the towel from the table holding his bottle of water Hank wiped the sweat from his brow and the back of his neck as he gave his deviant son his full attention. "What's on your mind?"

"I was... wondering what you think of Abby?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Do you... like her?"

"Of course I do. Even before she was carrying my grandchild I liked her." Tossing the towel aside Hank sipped at his water and pulled the fabric of his sweat soaked 'Knights of the Black Death' shirt from his chest for a moment. "She's smart, funny, pretty and has a big heart. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I , uh... Well..."

Seeing the blue blush fill Connor's cheeks Hank chuckled and leaned forward with his elbows resting atop his knees. "Thinkin' of proposing?"

"...Yes." Confessing his current thoughts Connor sought confirmation. "But I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do."

"Why's that?"

"Abby wants to have the baby but she doesn't want to be a hands-on mother. I feel like if I ask her to... marry me, then she'd resent me."

"You do know that being married doesn't mean that you two have to be attached at the hip, right?"

"I... I don't understand that metaphor."

"What I mean is, you can be married and still live your lives separately. She doesn't have to give up her career or force herself to be more hands-on if she isn't ready if you two do get married. You wouldn't change your plans regarding the baby if you were married, would you?"

"No, regardless if I'm married or not I will still take care of my child to the best of my ability."

"Then Abby's plans can stay the same, too. You'd just have better insurance from being married."

"Thank you for the affirmation." Staring at the floor beneath his feet Connor felt a nervousness settle in the pit of his artificial stomach. "Can I ask how you knew it was the right time, the right thing to do... when you proposed to Barbara?"

"Well, we talked about marriage a few times while we were dating. That's the big thing a lot of couples tend to overlook, and just assume the other's onboard with getting married." Always happy to instill his wisdom on his sons Hank spoke to Connor from his heart. "And then after we had our second anniversary together as a couple without any doubts in our minds about how much we loved each other, I went and found Barbara a diamond ring and did my best to find one that was as beautiful as she was. Her smile was enough to put every damn jewel in that store to shame..."

"And how did you propose?"

"We went out to the cabin for our usual summer vacation away from the city, and on the first night I took her out to the dock, waited for the sun to start setting, got down on my knee and asked for her to marry me. She said yes, I put the ring on her finger and then we dove into the water to-" Feeling himself blush for a moment Hank tried to casually clear his throat before finishing. "We celebrated. No big deal..."

"I see."

The way Connor was lost in his own thoughts didn't escape Hank's attention. "Son?"

Looking over at his father with a silent gaze Connor listened to his words very carefully.

"If you want to propose to Abby then you have my blessing. I trust your judgement in general, but I can honestly say that I think you and Abby belong together. There's just something about the way you two bring out the best in one another and always seem to have a sense of hope when you're both together that makes you just... fit."

"Thank you for saying so."

"What's she doing right now?"

"Resting." Holding up his right palm Connor showed Hank an image of Abby sporting her eight month pregnant belly and didn't need to say anything more. "She is carrying quite large and wants to keep her back and hips from hurting."

One glance at the image made Hank scoff a little. "And you're SURE she isn't carrying twins?"

"I'm certain, as is her doctor. There's a chance she'll need a caesarean section due to how large the baby is, but we'll cross that bridge if it comes to it."

"Well, whatever happens you know that you'll have me and Lucas supporting you both through everything."

"I know, and thank you."

"Why don't you go out and find a ring for Abby and then... ask. It couldn't hurt."

"But you said we should-"

"Yeah, yeah... But we both know Abby well enough by now that if she wasn't ready to settle down with you then she wouldn't trust you so much with your child. The maternal instinct is pretty much indestructible, so for her to give you full custody of the baby when they'll be at their most vulnerable says a lot about how much she trusts you. And she trusts you so much is because she loves you! Ask her." Laying back down Hank took hold on the weight above him to resume his workout. "Trust me on this."

"Okay." Looking at the image on his palm for a moment Connor stood up and headed toward the door to leave. "Thank you for helping me think this through."

"No problem, son. Turn the music back on and then go find Abby a nice ring." Waiting for Connor to take his leave Hank resumed his workout and just smirked with a paternal pride. "That kid seriously has no idea how much Abby loves him..."

* * *

Locating a large jeweler in the heart of the city Connor made his painfully slow and meticulous decision as he sought the perfect engagement ring to offer Abby. Having gotten to know Abby fairly well over the year and half since they met each other Connor noticed that the kind technician seemed to favor the color blue, preferred modesty over anything flashy, and she had a taste for things simple rather than elaborate. Honing in on a sapphire stone cut into a perfect circle with two smaller square cut diamonds on either side of the sapphire and secured to a platinum band, Connor knew that the ring would be the perfect fit for Abby if she accepted his proposal.

Paying for the ring and securing it in a white box with a white interior, Connor held the ring tightly in his right hand and tucked it into the interior pocket of his leather jacket out of sight. Leaving the jewelry store Connor decided he wanted to propose to Abby in a special way but nothing too grand as she wasn't a fan of big shows or anything that would draw a lot of attention. Walking toward Riverside Park to take a look at the bridge Connor thought about everything he and Abby had been through together, and tried to think of the best way to ask for her hand in marriage.

Leaving the store behind Connor kept his right palm over his chest and the ring box tucked in the jacket feeling entirely confident. Such confidence suddenly faltered when he heard an angry voice call out to him from behind. The tone of the voice and the proximity told the deviant that his quiet afternoon was about to get unfortunately raucous.

Turning around Connor found himself suddenly face-to-face with a group of four deviants, each one brandishing scars over their faces, necks and hands from their past abuse at the hands of dangerous humans. Running a quick scan gave Connor names for each of the four deviants; Randy, a former security android who had been used as target practice by a group of rookie cops was leading the group toward Connor with purpose behind his steps. Morgan, a former 'Traci' was right at Randy's side and had Trent, a former construction android and Riley, an android who worked as a club bouncer, walking behind them.

Based on his scans and cybernetic connections to the precinct Connor was able to confirm that the four had all suffered assaults from the humans and were looking for justice. When Randy was denied such justice because higher-ups protected their officers, Morgan was ignored because of her 'occupation' at the 'Eden Club', Trent had his case dismissed since he was labeled under tools and equipment rather than an employee, and Riley was dismissed due to the affiliation of powerful crime lords at the club he had been assigned, the quartet swore they'd get justice in their own way.

"You're that fucking traitor!" Randy shouted as he grabbed onto Connor's black t-shirt collar, and pulled the deviant up to his own face in an aggressive manner to yell directly in his face. "You're the 'Deviant Hunter'!"

"No," Connor's first instinct was to deescalate the situation. "you're mistaken."

"Don't try to bullshit me! I know it's you!"

Morgan correctly identified Connor as she flung a lock lock of wavy blonde hair behind her left shoulder. "That's him. He's the one who went to the 'Eden Club' when Echo killed that creepy bastard who murdered another 'Traci'!"

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of the impending conflict Connor did his best to remain civil and honest. "I let Echo and Ripple go. I promise you that they're safe."

"But what about me?!" Punching Connor in his right shoulder Morgan nearly spat in his face. "I was there that night and you didn't help me escape! I was being assaulted every damn night, too!"

"I... I didn't know you were a deviant." Looking Morgan in her green eyes Connor addressed the situation in an honest manner. "I'm sorry that you were left behind."

"Oh, you're sorry?" Turning to Randy beside her Morgan wasn't satisfied with the apology. "Is sorry going to undo the pain and suffering we endured? Is that supposed to make us feel better and just forget the past?"

"No." Admitting that words were cheap and far from helpful for people who were denied justice, Connor gave the quartet a somber glance. "I know that I was wrong to let CyberLife use me and that I deserve to be exiled from the deviant community. I deserve to be punished."

"Damn right!" Randy slammed Connor's back up against the side of the nearest building as he continued to yell in his face. "You see this?!" Pointing to a deep gashing scar that stretched from the corner of his left eye, across his cheek and down his jawline Randy's blue eyes were bright with rage. "This is from one of the damn cops in this city that murdered innocent deviants the night of the Revolution! You work with those people and think you have the right to look any of us in the face? You sicken me!"

"...I sicken myself."

"Shut it!" Trent pulled a switchblade from his tattered jeans pocket and pressed it to Connor's right cheek. "You think we're dumb enough to believe your 'I'm so sorry, I'm a victim, too!' act?" Trent's voice was warbling with an electronic reverb and his right eye flickered between blue and black as the damaged optical unit struggled to function. "Do you know what it feels like to be run over by a damn car just for being ordered to direct traffic!? Do you know what it feels like to have your legs run over by a four-ton vehicle and hear your limbs snap? Do you know how it feels to drag your yourself off the street and into the gutter because you were ordered to get of the way?"

"...No, I don't." Forcing himself to look the menacing deviant in the eyes Connor tried to sympathize with him. "And I never will understand your pain."

Riley, who had been hanging back a little, was infuriated by Connor's lack of arrogance and punched the wall beside the deviant's head to demonstrate his frustration in a very effective manner. "Piece of shit! You think being humble will save you from the beating your ass deserves?"

"No. I'm not trying to evade punishment." Sensing the righteous hostility Connor knew he was going to be assaulted regardless of what he said or did, he just didn't know how severely. "I should've known that the humans were using me sooner, and I am undoubtedly guilty of traumatizing my own people."

"That's right, you are. I've been insulted, punched, kicked, spat on, pissed on and had countless drinks thrown in my face by drunk humans throwing around their money and power!" Grabbing onto Connor's hair Riley held the deviant's head back against the wall by bending his neck at a painful angle. "The final straw was when some rich asshole's kid stabbed me in the back, laughed at me and slapped me in the face. I pulled the knife out and stabbed him in the fucking neck before I disappeared into the night. The kid lived and the club actually tried to find me just so I could be handed over to that asshole's family so they could destroy me! I was nothing more than a damn prop for that kick to use!"

"I know." Connor swallowed once nervously as he glanced at the four deviants who pinned him up against the wall to threaten him. "And I know you all tried to go to the police for help, but no one bothered to help you." Closing his eyes Connor braced for the impending attack against his person. "I can't undo the past or atone for the mistakes of other people, all I can do is answer for my own failures."

Randy punched Connor in the stomach, but Riley kept the deviant from curling around his pained abdomen. "And you're going to start answering right now..."

One by one the four deviants took turns kicking and punching Connor in his face, chest and stomach, wanting him to feel the pain that they felt. Without letting out a yelp of protest or pain Connor just endured the violent assault and didn't even try to get away. Despite his best efforts to put his past behind him Connor didn't want to deny the other deviants who were unable to move on from their own pasts from being able to feel a sense of justice.

Being dropped to his knees Connor coughed up a small amount of blue blood, and felt another kick to his chest that caused him to collapse forward onto the sidewalk beside the building. Feeling the switchblade from Trent's hand being pressed firmly against his right cheek Connor didn't flinch when blood was forced to his skin, but he did let out a shocked gasp as the blade was suddenly slashed over his eyes disabling his optical relay units in a single fell swoop.

Blinded and stunned Connor trembled with actual fear as he tried to cybernetically call out for help, but that effort was quickly stalled when that same offensive blade was stabbed into his right temple forcing his L.E.D. sputter in red before it went dark. Collapsing to his left side in pain and confusion Connor saw only blackness with intermittent flashes of red as the quartet ran off into the city.

The sound of their footsteps scampering away echoed for a moment before Connor was left alone with only the emergency Klaxon sounding off inside his own mind to fill the silence. Due to the damage to his cranium and the switchblade still embedded in the plastimetal Connor couldn't cybernetically call out for help, his G.P.S. was disabled and his overall sense of location had been effectively destroyed.

"...Sh-Shit. I need... I need help!"

Using his palms Connor searched over the sidewalk to make sure there was nothing in his way as he used the flat surface to lead him away from the building and toward an isolated alleyway to hide from sight. Staggering up to his feet, his hands guiding his way upward, Connor used his hands as his eyes as he sought a safe place to hide away from the world and heal before moving anywhere else.

Sinking to the ground with his back against the surface of the building Connor's right hand found the handle of the switchblade still piercing his cranium, while his left hand rested over the engagement ring still safely secured in his jacket's interior pocket. Just as he tried to pull out the blade he heard an unexpectedly familiar voice calling out to him with abject worry heavy in his voice.

"Connor?!"

Freezing his hand in place Connor responded to the deviant's arrival. "...Markus."

Markus's mismatched eyes went wide as he knelt in front of Connor and looked him over carefully. The abundance of blue blood staining Connor's face, running down his eyes and seeping from the switchblade in his right temple made the deviant openly wince. "Shit, what happened?"

"...J-Jumped." There was no point in trying to deny what had happened to him. "Four angry deviants assaulted me."

"Son of a bitch. This is unforgivable."

"They had every right to-"

"No way! Them being pissed off is no excuse for this."

Too disoriented and pained to really think Connor just uttered a single request. "...Help?"

"Yeah, of course." Grabbing onto Connor's left arm Markus wrapped the limb around his shoulders and helped the deviant up to his feet. Taking slow and steady steps Markus guided Connor out of the alleyway and out toward the street. "Come on. I'll take you to a facility."

"N-No, don't..."

"You need help."

"I-I know, but..." As much as he wanted to collapse to the ground and hope his eyes healed before anyone else found him, Connor knew it'd be too damn foolish to refuse to let someone help him. Even if that someone was Markus. "...No facility. It's complicated."

"All right, fine. I'll take you back to your house."

"No! No, not yet. I..." The very notion of scaring Hank, Lucas or Abby was enough to make Connor's heart race. "I can't return to the house like this."

"Then you're coming to my house. I have supplies that can treat your injuries, and I can ask for Simon to stop by. He can bring more supplies from the tower."

"...Th-That is acceptable."

"Okay. Lean on me," directing Connor over to the street where Markus cybernetically hailed an autonomous cab to take them back to the mansion, Markus held the wounded deviant up at his side. "I'll get you to safety. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No."

Hearing the stone in Connor's voice was all Markus needed to know that the subject wasn't going to be discussed any time soon. "Okay, you don't have to."

Helping Connor to sit down in the back of the newly arrived cab Markus cybernetically put in the address to his mansion and returned his attention to Connor's bleeding eyes. The damage from the knife had scratched over the glass of Connor's optical units and in turn Connor's eyes were flickering between their normal brown tinted irises and white sclera, to opaque blue irises and black sclera.

"Can you run a self diagnostic?"

Blinking his unseeing eyes once Connor tried to run the program but it failed to initiate. "...No."

"It's fine. I have an external diagnostic that you can use."

"...Why are you here," the questions weren't too out of line and deserved an answer. "and why are you helping me?"

"I came into town to donate the paintings that Carl wanted donated to the local businesses and art schools. I had put it off for so long because I couldn't bear the thought of giving up Carl's work, but it was one of his final requests and I wanted to honor them."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"I caught a very faint cybernetic distress signal as I left the art institute two blocks away and I followed that signal to the shopping district." Telling Connor the truth Markus stared at the blue blood on the deviant's face and winced at the damage to his eyes and right temple. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"...Same."

"Are you in pain?"

Letting out a silent breath Connor continued to be honest. "Yes."

"I'll let Simon know to bring-"

"No, no painkillers. It... has an interesting effect on my prototyping design."

"Oh. Good to know." Watching Connor's right fingertips tracing the wound in his right temple Markus made a move to pull his hand down from the injury to keep him from accidentally make it worse. "Try not to touch it."

"Hard not to."

"I get that. Raw wounds causing pain is such a strange sensation."

"Why didn't you suggest us going to New Jericho Tower?"

"Because... I'm no longer a leader at the tower. I'm only a consultant."

"Your exile ended but you were prevented from returning to your original role?"

"Yeah. It's for the best to be honest." Markus actually preferred being lower on the chain of command. "I'd rather be taken off that damn pedestal and be more down to earth."

Letting out a small hiss of pain Connor's left hand returned to his chest as he made sure the ring box was still there. It was his only sense of comfort during such an uncomfortable situation.

"You took a hell of a beating." Markus needlessly noted. "I know you well enough to know that you could've absolutely taken down all four of those deviants within minutes, why didn't you fight back?"

"...There was no point in fighting back." Connor's voice dipped as if ashamed of himself. "They were looking for justice and I failed to give them the justice they needed through legal means. If being beaten down and left in a puddle of my own Thirium was what they needed to feel some kind of vindication, or even peace, then I'm willing to let them do that."

"You shouldn't. You were a victim of CyberLife and greedy humans just as much as the other deviants were."

"I know that."

Markus sighed at the reaction and pressed his right palm to the cab's G.P.S. screen to pay the fare as the taxi pulled up in front of the mansion in a gentle motion. "I'll help you walk to the door."

"Is... anyone around?"

"No, it's quiet." Stepping out of the cab Markus grabbed onto Connor's left shoulder to lead the wounded deviant out of the vehicle and to head toward the mansion for technical treatment. "Lean on me. I can see that your chest is hurting."

Wanting to keep the ring a secret Connor let Markus take his right arm to lead him over to the front door so he could keep his left palm over the ring box. Limping and letting out a hushed wheeze Connor struggled to take in a deep breath after having his chest repeatedly punched and kicked by the four angry deviants.

"Almost there." Unlocking the front door Markus led Connor through the entrance as the artificial feminine voice greeted their arrival, and across the foyer to sit down in the sitting room to receive technical treatment. "Simon will be here soon. I'll get you some clean clothes to wear and Thirium."

Sitting down heavily on the sofa Connor kept his left palm over the ring box hidden under his jacket. "...You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to."

Connor listened to the sound of Markus's footsteps leaving the sitting room, returning to the foyer and then walking up the staircase to the mansion's second floor. Unzipping his leather jacket Connor took the ring box from the interior pocket, opened it up and traced his thumb over the three gemstones to ensure the ring hadn't been damaged during the assault.

Shrugging the jacket from his shoulders Connor felt his right shoulder burn with pain from being struck and nearly dislocated during the assault. Pressing his left fingertips over his right shoulder Connor discovered more bleeding wounds, and knew that his face was undoubtedly swollen and discolored by the assault leaving him looking truly beaten down and broken.

Markus returned to the sitting room, his footsteps echoing loudly throughout the mansion, and sat down on the sofa beside Connor. "Let me help you with your shirt. It's pretty torn up."

Discreetly slipping the ring out of sight Connor accepted the offer. "I've noticed."

Using the same gentle and careful movements he used back when he took care of Carl in his old age Markus was able to slip off the torn up and bloody t-shirt from over Connor's head and arms without harming him in the process. With the t-shirt removed Markus could see all of the dark blue bruises marring Connor's chest and torso from where he had been repeatedly kicked and punched, and there were small cuts and scrapes from where he had struck the sidewalk and where he had the sharp edge of the switchblade over his artificial skin.

"...It looks worse than it is." Connor stated suddenly. He didn't need to see the expression on Markus's face to know he was grimacing. "I just need to have the switchblade removed from my cranium. Due to my inability to gain my bearings or scan my own person I cannot safely extract the switchblade myself."

"We'll wait for Simon. He has more skill as a technician than I do. Here," putting a bottle of Thirium into Connor's right hand Markus gave him the necessary blue blood to restore what he lost. "I don't know how much you lost, but it can't hurt to top it off."

"...Thank you."

"I also brought you a clean black t-shirt to replace the one you lost. I figured that'd make things a little simpler."

"I appreciate that."

"So, can I ask about your... you know." Dancing around the discussion as he watched Connor slowly sipping the Thirium Markus managed to ask the question in a hesitating tone. "Child?"

"...One more month."

"Man, that's so cool." Genuinely happy for Connor's fortune Markus glanced about the empty mansion and imagined how the place would look if he too had a family to care for. Having North, Simon and Josh coming around helped stave off the painful quiet and isolation of the empty mansion, but it wasn't quite the same as having an actual family spending time with him. "Is it okay to ask about them?"

"Gender is being kept secret and I haven't decided on a name." Sipping at the Thirium again Connor winced a little as the cool liquid running down his throat made his burning pain flare up. "...The baby is strong and healthy, and is due in twenty-six days."

"That's good to hear. Kids are something special."

"...What do you know of children?"

"Well... I, uh, I spent some time dealing with Carl's son, Leo, during his late teens a few times. I could see the creative energy flowing from Leo but lacking direction. Granted, him being a teenager, almost an adult, isn't exactly the best comparison to raising a baby, but still... Kids seem to have a special energy around them."

"I haven't met my child yet, but I understand that energy you're talking about." Connor was already drawn to his child by an inexplicable sense of love and protection. "Something about their heartbeat just seems so special."

The front door opened as Simon arrived, he too had been greeted by the mansions' artificial feminine voice, and hurried into the sitting room with an emergency satchel slung over his right shoulder. Kneeling down slowly in front of Connor the blond deviant assessed the damage visually and then cybernetically. "Damn, I never thought I'd see you like this, Connor."

Putting the Thirium bottle down Connor let out a small sigh and turned to face the direction of Simon's voice. "Hello, Simon."

"Hi. I'm going to start by sterilizing your wounds, wrapping them up and then I'm going to remove the..." Trailing off as he eyed the switchblade sticking out of Connor's right temple Simon spoke around the thick grimace on his face. "Knife."

"I understand."

"I'll flush out your optical units and then I'll bandage them as well. Your self healing program should remedy the damage within an hour or two depending on the severity of the damage. Otherwise..."

"I know. I'd prefer to avoid receiving optical unit replacements." Feeling the incrassation compound being applied to his wounds Connor tightened his left hand around the ring box in a protective grip. "I just want to be able to go about my business as if nothing happened."

"Depending on what the knife managed to damage in your cranium is going to be a big factor in that little desire..."

* * *

An hour after his wounds had been bandaged, his clothing replaced and the switchblade extracted from his cranium by Simon's careful hand, Connor managed to limp around the mansion and regain full cybernetic control over his processor and other functions. The blade had managed to disable his cybernetic and G.P.S. functions, but it miraculously hadn't destroyed anything that would cause him any further complication or hamper his memory. Allowing Simon to check on his bandages over his eyes and repair the dulled L.E.D. to let it glow again, Connor cybernetically spoke to Hank from afar as he blindly stumbled about the mansion and kept to himself.

The way Markus, Simon and even Josh and North, were watching over Connor carefully as the wounded deviant healed from the assault showed honest concern toward the somewhat reclusive deviant detective. The group openly discussed everything happening at New Jericho Tower knowing that Connor wasn't an enemy but an ally, and they made sure to keep an eye on Connor as he slowly navigated his way around the mansion's ground floor to test his rebooted G.P.S. and cybernetic scanning program.

"Think he'll be okay to go home soon?" Josh turned to Simon and squeezed the blond's left hand. "I know he can heal fast, but his eyes..."

"He'll be fine." Simon reassured his dearest friend as they sat together at the small dining table overlooking the sitting room. "The knife missed everything critical and he's already regained his cybernetic functions. The bruises and cuts aren't too serious and his self healing program is already working to mend the damage to his optical units."

North watched as Connor blindly and slowly navigated around the furniture to test his functionality. She wasn't too worried about the deviant since she could see the bruises on his face fading and the cuts closing up as the minutes passed by. "Can you see yet, Connor?"

"...Not yet." Stopping for a moment Connor turned toward North's voice and pressed his right fingertips to the white gauze wrapped around his still healing eyes. "I should regain my vision in fifty-eight minutes, twenty-two seconds."

"That's good. How's your Thirium?"

"Eighty-eight percent. My self healing program is working at full capacity and using my Thirium fairly quickly."

"Need some more?"

"No, I'll be fine." Noting he could only hear North, Simon and Josh's voices Connor arched his brow under the gauze over his eyes. "Where is Markus?"

"He's upstairs checking through the other paintings Carl wanted to donate. We're all here with you right now."

"Thank you, that's reassuring."

Stumbling away from the sofa and sitting room Connor managed to find his way to Carl's art studio and stand in the middle of the quiet and private space. Turning his focus to Abby and away from the other deviants Connor managed to find a semblance of peace.

' _How do you feel, Abby_? _I know you can't be comfortable right now_.'

' _Considering I'm carrying around what's easily eight pounds of squirming, kicking and restless pure energy in my belly, being uncomfortable doesn't even really begin to describe it_.'

' _I'll be over to your house in an hour or so_. _Do you want me to bring_ -'

' _Tacos please_. _I have been craving Mexican food all day_!'

' _Consider it done_.' Holding onto the ring box in his left hand Connor tried to gauge whether or not asking her to marry him would be appropriate. ' _Can I do anything else for you_?'

' _Tacos and then a back-rub would be nice_.'

' _Have you been having difficulty sleeping_?'

' _Well, last night I dreamt I ended up growing to "Slither" size and then gave birth "Alien" style_. _So yeah, a little bit_.'

Such descriptions flew right over Connor's head. '... _Do I want to understand those references_?'

' _Check out sci-fi and horror films with those names and you'll get it_.'

' _I'd rather not_.'

' _I don't blame you_.'

' _Abby, is there anything you want to do or any place you wish to go before the baby arrives_?'

' _Australia could be fun, but I don't think I'm ready to show off this body in a bikini just yet_.'

Steeling himself Connor tried to be a bit more forceful. ' _We haven't really done anything or gone anywhere together as a couple_. _I want to do something special for you_. _I care about you, Abby_. _I_... _I also know that I love you_.'

Abby was silent for a moment before she responded in turn. ' _I love you, too_.'

' _We should do something together before the baby's born_. _Something special_.'

' _Like a vacation_?'

' _Or maybe just a weekend together away from the city_.'

' _That sounds nice_. _Got any place in mind_?'

Connor's first thought went to the cabin an hour away, but he decided that Abby deserved to go to some place new and special between just her and himself, some place of their own. ' _We could go and locate a private beach and enjoy the first weekend of summer together_.'

' _Sounds romantic enough_... _Think you can actually find a beach all to ourselves right at the start of summer_?'

' _Yes_. _It'll take only a few moments, but I know I can find a secluded place to hide from the world for a while_.'

' _Then I'll go and find a maternity swimsuit to keep my bump from getting sunburned_. _See you soon_?'

' _Yes, of course_.' Slowly unwrapping the white gauze from around his eyes Connor opened his healing eyes, and stared at the floor of the art studio as the blackness turned into a gray hue full of shapes and steadily clearing details. Feeling relieved Connor closed his eyes again and returned the gauze over the healing wounds to ensure he didn't strain his self healing program by accident. ' _And I will bring you dinner as requested_.'

' _You're the best, Connor_. _And I really do love you, even when you don't have tacos_!'

' _I love you, too_.'

Walking out of the studio Connor used his hand to locate the sofa in the sitting room and sat down slowly. Knowing that North was still nearby Connor spoke to her in a low voice to help break the tense silence. "I appreciate you all coming here to assist me as I heal. It's not necessary, but still appreciated."

"You're welcome. It's just nice to know we can all sit in the same room and be civil with each other."

"I never wanted to be at war with anyone, I just want to live peacefully with my friends and my family."

"Sounds like a good way to live your life." North agreed readily. "With a family."

Tightening his grip around the ring box still in his left hand Connor began his search for a quiet beach and managed to find a small place that was a little out of the way, but still clean and accessible by those who knew where to look. It was at this beach Connor knew he was going to ask Abby if she would be willing to make his family a little bigger and better. "...Yes, a family is truly something special to have."

* * *

Grateful for his ability to quickly heal and adapt Connor managed to meet up with Abby for dinner on time, and not show any sign of the wounds he had sustained by the angry group of deviants who attacked him in the shopping plaza. As the day came to an end Connor laid with Abby on her bed and carefully rubbed out the tight knots in her lower back while he scanned over her body and tried to estimate when she'd go into labor. Such an estimate was difficult even by doctors who specialize in maternity care, and as such Connor decided it'd be best to go about their business as normally as possible and just wait for nature to take the lead.

Abby was sleeping much better with Connor beside her and despite her obvious discomfort she never once complained. Looking forward to having a private weekend away from the city to be with only Connor on a warm and sunny beach Abby was feeling better than she had been in the past few weeks, and couldn't wait for the romantic weekend away.

After informing Hank of his plans for the beach weekend a full week after his adventure to find Abby's ring, Connor prepared everything to the best of his ability despite being a little clueless with romantic gestures and dating in general. Taking Hank's advice and trusting his instincts Connor drove to the small and secluded beach located just on the other side of a seldom used trail that outlined Lake St. Clair, and spent the day with Abby walking the sandy shore of the tiny beach to stare out at the cool water of the lake lapping up against shore.

"This feels... strange." Connor admitted as he walked barefoot on the hot sand with Abby at his right side and holding his hand. He was wearing black swim trunks and nothing else. "I've never walked along a beach before."

"Really?" Wearing a dark blue one-piece swimsuit with a thin purple shawl wrapped around her waist, Abby felt a sense of physical relief from the soft sand giving way under her own bare feet. "I love the beach. It's always so warm and sunny. Feels good!"

"I think you're right." The way the soft and warm sand felt unlike anything else he had ever walked over before, Connor agreed that the sand felt good. "It's much better than snow and ice."

"Without question." Rubbing her right hand over her bump Abby began walking toward the shore of the beach and let the cool water roll over her ankles. "I think coming to the beach was the best idea. Between the sand massaging my feet and the cool water relieving the ache in my ankles I think this was exactly what I needed."

"It's also quiet and beautiful out here."

"This is a really wonderful little spot to call our own." Moving slowly Abby lowered herself down to the sandy shore and let the cool water wash over her legs as she leaned back a little and let the warm rays of the rising sun wash over her skin. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome." Sitting down beside Abby on the shoreline Connor stared out at the water and continued to hold Abby's hand in his own. "This could stay our own private spot if we're lucky."

"A private beach without paying for the property? Sounds too good to be true!"

"It's unlikely but still possible."

"Yeah. Kind of like the way you thought you could come by my house and think I wouldn't notice you limping, or trying to hide your fading bruises on your face last week."

Blushing a pale blue Connor tried to feign innocence. "What do you mean?"

"Connor, I know you too damn well, so don't even try it. I know you were beaten up before you came over to my house to check on me, but since you weren't complaining about it or showing any sign of lingering damage, I didn't say anything. That, and you brought me tacos so I was too busy eating to talk."

Bowing his head a little Connor squeezed her hand gently and sighed. "I'm sorry if you feel like I deceived you."

"Not a chance. I know you can take care of yourself, but I won't deny that I'm curious about what I missed that day." Leaning against his right side Abby gave him a pleading stare. "Tell me?"

"...I was attacked." Using his left hand to pick up the loose sand beside him Connor let it flow freely through his fingers and blow away with the wind out to the harbor. "Four deviants took out their lack of justice on me and beat me down in the shopping plaza."

"Shit, where did you go for treatment?"

"I had let out a cybernetic distress call and it was answered... by Markus."

"Markus?" That name was entirely unexpected. "The deviant leader?"

"Yes. He took me to his mansion and let me heal there after New Jericho's lead technician arrived to treat my more serious wounds."

"I thought you hate him."

"...I used to." Remaining honest Connor leaned closer to Abby as he tightened his grip around her hand. "But I had forgiven him several months ago for what he had done to me. I wanted to be able to let go of my pain and anger for the sake of our child." Pressing his sandy left palm to Abby's belly Connor reminded himself of why he had let the deviant off the hook for his own murder. "Our child's happiness is more important than my anger."

"I had no idea you were going through something so emotional like that."

"To be honest, I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to worry about me while you're going through something like this."

"Like being pregnant?"

"Changing your life and everything you ever planned for the sake of our child. You're sacrificing so much to help bring life into this world, so it just seemed fair that I do my best to make sure that life is as happy as possible by bettering myself."

"Oh, Connor..." Giving him a kiss on his cheek Abby rested her head against his right shoulder as they sat together on the shoreline. "You're doing so much for this baby, I know they'll be very happy as long as they have you as their father."

Discreetly moving his left hand from Abby's belly to the pocket of his trunks Connor tightened his fingers around the white ring box and closed his eyes as he tried to keep his voice as steady as possible. "...That type of hope makes me wonder if I could be something else, someone else, and make another person happy, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Abby, I know we haven't exactly done many things together as couples would normally do, and I know that you're not concerned with what is perceived to be 'traditional behavior', but I feel as though we... We belong together."

"I feel the same way," she admitted with a slightly perplexed look in her eyes. "but I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Then, perhaps it's better to let my actions speaking louder than words."

"Connor?"

Shifting his weight Connor rested on his knees beside Abby then changed positions so he was kneeling down on only one knee as he pulled the ring box from his pocket and presented it to her to see for herself. Taking in a deep breath Connor looked Abby in her widened eyes as he felt his heart thundering in his chest while his blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow to reflect his nervousness.

"Abby Katherine Grayson, will you please marry me?"

Staring with wide hazel eyes, first at Connor and then to the ring in the box, Abby was at a rare loss for words before she finally managed to respond. "...You really want to marry me?"

"Yes. I've never been so certain of anything in my life. I want to be a father _and_ your husband. Will you do me the honor?"

As her heart began to race with excitement and adrenaline the baby started kicking her like crazy, and Abby let tears fall from her eyes. "Y-Yes!" Extending her shaking left hand Abby saw Connor's own soulful brown eyes light up as his L.E.D. returned to blue, and he swiftly placed the engagement ring onto her ring finger. "You sweet deviant! I'd be happy to marry you! Bonus points because you said 'Abby' and not 'Abigail'..."

The moment the ring was in place Connor was met with a kiss on his lips as Abby threw her arms around him to give her now fiance a firm hug as the sun finished rising over the harbor in the distance.

"Thank you..." Returning the hug Connor could also feel the rapid kicking as he pulled Abby up against him and Connor knew deep in his heart that he had done the right thing. Hugging his fiancee and feeling his unborn child kicking excitedly was the most reassuring feeling in the world. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with my child and my wife."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ChelConnorVictorCas613: Connor temporarily loses his sight, and gets lost in Detroit somewhere without Hank. While lost, he's confronted by some deviants that still don't trust him, and Connor gets help from the main leaders of Jericho, (including Markus).


	100. New Beginning

As expected word of the engagement was met with warm reception from everyone who heard the good news. Since Abby was so close to delivering the couple decided to wait a while after the baby was born until they actually get married. After they spent the day at the beach together as a newly engaged couple they discussed their arrangements and decided that it'd be best for them to stick to their current plan and have Connor raising the baby while Abby focused on getting everything regarding the facilities in the city in order, then after enough time passed when she didn't feel overwhelmed she'd be more involved with the baby. Something about knowing that Connor was entirely sincere and wanted to be with her and have a family gave Abby a renewed sense of courage to keep taking care of things herself and then settling down to be with the deviant she loved.

Proudly showing off her beautiful engagement ring to anyone who wanted to see it Abby spent more time with Connor at the house as her due date grew nearer and she somehow managed to grow a little bigger. Being pampered by her fiance every second he was home made it easier for the heavily pregnant technician to endure her final days of pregnancy leading up to the big day.

Resting on the couch with her legs on Connor's lap and his right palm pressed over her impressive belly Abby gave her fiance a truly loving stare. "I can't believe it's almost over. It feels like I've been pregnant forever!"

"Not possible." Connor replied casually as he monitored her condition through cybernetic scans. "However, the baby still hasn't dropped into position. It's not over yet."

"Damn." Rubbing her hands along the sides of her belly Abby sighed and lifted her head up a little to glance at Connor as he continued to monitor her condition in his own way. "I've been doing my prenatal yoga poses that are supposed to help move things along, but it doesn't seem to be working!"

"Maybe going for a walk will help."

"Not on these ankles..." She lamented as she looked over at Sumo laying on his pillow with Lucky curled up against his side. The massive dog hadn't been on a nice long walk for a while and she felt bad for him. "As big as I am I'm surprised my ankles haven't just snapped out from underneath me."

"Based on what I've researched there are certain foods that can induce labor."

"Such as?"

"Pineapple, green papaya-"

"Yuck!" Such an idea made Abby outwardly protest. "No papaya, but keeping going."

"Spicy foods work, too."

"Man, with all the Mexican food I've been eating during this past few weeks I'm convinced this kid is going to be born in nacho cheese sauce! What else?"

"Garlic, basil and oregano."

"Not in the mood for pasta."

"Black licorice."

"Ah, yuck!" That particular treat was a rare taste for a lot of people. "Worse than papaya."

"There are certain teas that work as well."

"Tea is the last thing I need to be drinking while I have eight pounds of weight kicking my bladder. Let's try the pineapple idea."

"I can go to the store and buy you some."

"I got a better idea." Awkwardly Abby scooted herself back from Connor to rest against the couch's armrest and left her ankles on his lap. "A pineapple pizza. There's garlic, basil and oregano in the sauce, too. But it couldn't hurt to order some garlic knots just for the extra boost. If that doesn't work I'll bite into the side of a ghost pepper and suck out the juice like a damn vampire snacking on a virgin."

Cybernetically Connor began placing the order and felt a hand rest on his right shoulder. "If you're ordering pizza," Hank stated in an upbeat tone as he returned from his latest workout. "order me a large with pepperoni and mushroom, and double up on the garlic knots. I'll pay ya' for it."

"I can do that." Agreeing to the order Connor made the additions to the order. "I believe I'll also order the Thirium based pizza for Lucas and myself to try."

"That's the spirit." Dripping in sweat from his workout Hank lifted up his hand and made his way to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower off real quick. Abby? Need to head in there first?"

"I'm nine months pregnant." She stated as she awkwardly climbed off the couch with Connor's help and got to her feet. "I always need to use the bathroom."

"Ladies first."

"You really are a pro at handling this." Giving Hank an appreciative kiss on his cheek Abby made her way into the bathroom for a moment.

Returning to the couch Hank leaned over the back and gave his deviant son a coy grin. "Ten bucks says that baby will be here in three days."

"Abby's due date is tomorrow and as big as she is I suspect you might be right about that time frame. No bet."

"Smart move. So, have you thought of any names yet?"

"No, not yet. I even know the gender while Abby does not, and yet I still can't decide on the name."

"You will. Like I said, Barb and I had no clue what we were going to call Cole until after he was born. The moment I held him in my arms for the first time the name just slipped out and it fit him like a glove."

"That's good to know."

Feeling a little better Abby returned to the livingroom and plopped back down on the couch to rest her sore hips and ankles again. "I can't wait until I have form of control over my bladder again."

Chuckling a little Hank nodded at Abby and hovered his rigt hand over her belly and didn't rest his palm down until gave him permission to touch. "Once it's over I'll be pure to have a bottle champagne ordered and sent to your hospital room so you can recover with style, and get your body back into its old rhythm."

"Make it tequila and then we got a game plan."

"Jeez, this kid is active." He could feel all the kicking and squirming under his palm, too. "Surprised you're not in labor yet."

"Tell me about it. Maybe if I drink enough coffee they'll kick their way out for me."

"I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure that's strongly ill advised from a medical standpoint."

"Spoilsport." Letting out a soft sigh as Connor slowly rubbed at her ankles Abby felt more comfortable. "Between getting pampered by Connor and you binging on my weird cravings with me at night," she grinned at Hank as the senior detective pulled his palm back. "and Lucas enthusiastically talking about all the time he's spent with his goddaughter, I know that this kid is going to know only a life of love and happiness from the moment they're brought home."

"And are you sure you're going to be okay with us living here with the baby while you stay at your house?"

"I need to feel some sense of my original life before I venture into the next era. As much as I love Connor and this baby I'm just not ready to stop living my old life yet." Speaking honestly Abby rubbed her left palm over her belly and made it clear she had her mind made up. "After a few months of being able to adjust to being a mother instead of being thrust into it, I'll be ready for us all to live together under a single roof as a single family."

"What about recovering from the birth? You can't exactly walk something like that off or go right back to work."

"I know. Skye promised to stay with me during the recovery period so I'm not alone at my house when I'm not here to visit."

"That's good. It might be better if you recovered here instead, but it's not my decision."

"I'll consider it. Thanks, Hank."

"Cool. I'm going to go shower now. Glad I dropped about fifteen pounds, but I could do without sweating my balls off every time I go out there to keep the damn weight off."

Laughing at the comment Abby just laid back again and rubbed both of her hands over her bump. "I know I'm ready for this to be over, are you ready to be a daddy?"

"Yes, I really believe I am." Placing his right palm back down on her bump as well Connor felt that same sense of peace he always felt when he checked on the baby wash over his heart again. "I want to be a father and I want to take care of my family."

"Well, you ordering us all pizza is the best way to start things off. You're going to be a great daddy!"

* * *

Falling into a new routine Connor spent his mornings before going in for his shift checking over Abby and their baby and monitored them both carefully. There was no sign of distress with either of them but Connor had noticed that at two days overdue the baby was finally getting into proper position, and that Abby's belly had dropped down considerably. As much as he wanted to stay home and be with her in case she did in fact go into labor Abby told him to go to work and promised that she'd be okay with just Lucas to hover over her in his stead.

Giving Abby a kiss Connor reluctantly agreed to go to work and let Hank know what was happening. The senior detective flashed his son a proud smirk and told him to not worry about a thing. They already had bags packed for the hospital, made sure Dr. Darius was on call at the hospital, and that everyone's car was ready to go without needing to worry about a breakdown or flat tire.

"Son, just take it easy and make Abby her breakfast." Rubbing his right hand over his bearded chin Hank remained entirely calm as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for his shift as well. "Everything will happen when it happens, not before or after."

"Right, of course." Busying himself in the kitchen to preoccupy his thoughts for a moment Connor made sure his fiancee was comfortable, the pets were fed and that everything was ready to go. "...Before the day is over I could be a father."

"Brother?" Lucas checked in on Connor and heard him talking to himself. "Is Abby in labor?"

"No," he admitted as he set about preparing a vegetarian omelette for Abby. "but she's close."

Lucas's green eyes lit up with genuine excitement his big brother. "That's wonderful!"

"It is, but she still wants me to go to work."

"That's because Abby is strong and can handle anything that happens. You need to trust her to take care of herself."

"I do trust her, I just want to be with her from the beginning until the end."

"I assure you that if anything happens I'll contact you immediately. I'll driver her to the hospital myself if she asks me to, otherwise we'll wait for you and dad to return to the house first."

"Thank you. I'm glad you're going to be here with her." Finishing up with the healthy veggie omelette in the frying pan Connor slid the picture perfect breakfast from the frying pan onto a clean plate, and then poured Abby a glass of orange juice. "...I wonder if she still wants hot sauce on her eggs?"

"I imagine that as long as she's pregnant she will want to indulge on her cravings."

"Excellent point." Putting the orange juice back in the refrigerator Connor located the bottle of hot sauce and made sure to bring it with him while he brought Abby her breakfast in bed via serving tray. "I wonder if this craving has anything to do with the urge to induce labor?"

"I don't know. That's a good theory, though." Cracking two more eggs into the warm frying pan Lucas set about making another omelette for Hank now that Abby had been taken care of. "Then again, dad loves spicy food and I'm one-hundred percent certain he is not, nor has he ever been, pregnant."

Carrying the breakfast into his bedroom Connor sat down on the edge of the bed and handed Abby the small tray with the breakfast on it to rest on her lap as much as possible. "Need anything else?"

"Just for this kid to make their grand entrance." She smiled as she rubbed her bump affectionately. "I promise you the moment anything happens, even if it's a teeny-tiny practice Braxton-hicks contraction, I'll tell you."

"Okay. I just want-"

Abby cut him off mid sentence with a kiss and leaned back against her pillows. "I know. Everything will be okay and soon you'll be able to focus all your manic attention to detail and comfort on our baby."

Resting his palm over her bump Connor noted that the baby was much lower than it had been since the past two days and knew things would be happening very soon. "I'm looking forward to it."

The bathroom door opened up and Hank was using a towel to dry off his face and hair as he headed toward the kitchen after getting ready for work. "Once I've eaten we can head out, son."

"Yes, of course." Glancing about the bedroom Connor looked at the dufflebag packed with extra clothes for Abby and the baby bag all resting next to the door ready to go. He knew everything was under control but he was still anxious about the big day finally being underway. "You do know I appreciate you doing this, don't you?"

"You mean going through with the pregnancy?"

"Yes. I know you struggled with the decision for a long time and regardless of how it happened it would be difficult to decide all the same."

"If I didn't have you watching my back and giving me a shoulder to lean on I would've taken matters into my own hands the night I took those tests, and ended things right then in there." Confessing that she wouldn't have gone through it alone Abby made it clear she truly appreciated and loved Connor. "Thank you for being a good friend and an even better boyfriend, now fiance. I know you're going to be the best father."

The kind words were very welcome to the deviant and made his heart feel warmer. "It's my pleasure."

"Go on, go save the rest of the city and when it's time for you to play daddy I'll let you know."

"I love you."

"We love you, too."

Giving Abby another kiss Connor rose from his bed and walked into the kitchen to meet with his father and little brother again. As he entered the smaller room Connor noticed that Lucas was staring curiously at Hank's face, and in turn he began to stare as well. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope." Turning around Hank showed Connor that he had shaved his beard into a much neater and more manageable goatee, and had cut his hair to a much shorter and more professional length and style. "I was just showing off my new look. What do you think?"

Truly surprised to see Hank looking more put together and less laidback was truly a sight to behold. "You look... younger."

"Yeah, fuckin' right." Scoffing at the idea of him somehow appearing younger truly amused Hank. "The gray hair really screams 'youthful'."

"You do. You look like you did when-" Stopping himself before he said something he'd regret Connor tried to cover himself quickly. "...When you were promoted."

"I know what you were going to say, kid. It's fine." Running his left hand through his shorter hair Hank sighed and shrugged his shoulders a little. "I look the way I did when I still had Barb and Cole in my life. When I lost my family I let myself go, now that I have a second family to look after I decided to get back into shape and to look less like a slacker who got lucky, and more like the badass Lieutenant I really am."

Connor gave Hank a slight tilt of his head and then motioned to the brand new and freshly washed baby bottles sitting on the counter behind him. "I'm sure your grandchild will appreciate their badass grandfather getting a haircut."

"First impressions are always important, son." Without batting an eye Hank ran his hand over his much neater goatee for emphasis. "Why not look a little better when it's time to finally meet the newest Anderson?"

* * *

Taking the initiative on the eventful day Connor immediately went into Captain Fowler's office after clocking-in, and informed him that there was a high probability that he'd be taking his paternity leave that very day. The deviant had taken all the necessary steps to ensure his leave was approved and that he'd be able to take as much time as he needed to tend to both his fiancee and child after the birth. Afterward he sat behind his desk with his coin nervously rolling over the back of his right knuckles as he sifted through his casework very carefully.

Hank, having been complimented numerous times for his new look, also took the time to talk to Captain Fowler and let him know that once Connor was out the door to be with Abby that he'd be right behind him. There was no way he was going to miss the birth of his first grandchild and not be a supportive figure for his son and eventual daughter-in-law.

As expected the rest of the bullpen was already making a plan of how they'd cover Connor and Hank's shift for the day if they left, and they made sure that Connor's temporary replacement wasn't going to be an insufferable douchebag. They had been burned one too many times in the past regarding temps and now worked together to ensure they had someone they liked to play filler for a while.

With the coin making it's eighty-fourth trip across Connor's knuckles the deviant steadily tensed up with each passing second. Such tension didn't escape Hank's attention even in the slightest. "Uh, son? Relax."

"...I can't."

"Can you at least breathe then?"

Realizing he had inadvertently deactivated his ventilation program Connor reengaged the function and took in a deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Do you have any idea how many times I paced this bullpen when I was waiting for the call from Barb? Ben was ready to staple my ass to my chair."

"That offer's still on the table." Ben joked as he overheard the comment from his own desk. His C.S.I. team had been working all night on a case and Ben looked as tired as he felt. "It's less humane than you threatening to duct tape me against the breakroom wall when it was my turn to play daddy, but it still sounds like fun."

"I gotta' couple rolls of duct tape in the Oldsmobile's trunk if you want me to keep my promise." Resisting the urge to snatch away Connor's coin Hank just leaned forward against his desk to look his son in the eyes. "Let's go on break. We'll stop by the house to check on Abby while we're at it."

"Yes, okay." Stopping the coin's dance by catching it between his index and middle finger knuckles Connor rose to his feet slowly only tense right up again as he received a text message from Abby. Reading over her words Connor's L.E.D. flashed to yellow and he put the coin back into his vest pocket. "I just got word from Abby, it's time."

"All right, you tell Fowler what's going on and I'll bring the car around." Holding up his hand to silence his son before he had the chance to argue Hank kept the car keys in his tight grip as he grinned proudly. "I'm going to drive. I don't want you to get pulled over for speeding."

Considering Hank's word carefully Connor accepted his terms. "That might be for the best."

"Go on, son." Remaining impressively calm and upbeat Hank pointed to the private office behind him with a thumb over his shoulder. "Go talk to Fowler and tell him the good news!"

* * *

Sitting on the edge of Connor's bed with her hands resting over her impressive baby-bump Abby took in deep and slow breaths as she endured a small yet painful contraction. She had the fortune of entering the beginning stages of labor while she in the shower and managed to get herself cleaned up after the plug fell out and her water broke. Toweling off quickly Abby informed Lucas that she was going into labor and he set about getting the bags gathered while also giving Abby the disposable scrubs from her facility to wear during the drive to the hospital.

Letting Lucas keep track of her contractions more accurately than she ever could Abby began to mentally process what she was about to go through. She was about to bring new life into the world and everything she knew about herself was going to change forever.

"I updated Connor on your condition and dad is driving him to the house to pick you up." Lucas confirmed after he helped Abby with her shoes, then sat beside Abby on the edge of the bed to keep her company. "According to dad he's driving to ensure Connor doesn't break any traffic laws in his haste to return to the house."

"That's reassuring. Hank's been through this before, so I trust him to be the voice of reason throughout this entire thing."

Picking up on Abby's elevated vital signs for both physical and emotional stress Lucas asked how she was feeling. "Are you nervous?"

"Terrified! I'm about to experience one of the most painful things that the human body can withstand, and in the end a brand new person is going to enter the world. That's so surreal to think about."

"It's incredible to think about."

"Keep reminding me of that, it makes this feel less terrifying."

"Don't be frightened. You'll both be fine."

"Thanks for saying so, Lucas."

The deviant's blue L.E.D. flickered to yellow for a moment as he rose to his feet again. "They're here. I'll carry the bags out to your car and I'll drive it in, while Hank and Connor transport you in the Oldsmobile."

"Good idea. I don't think my little car can hold that many people."

Just as Lucas left the bedroom with the bags in his hands Connor rushed into the bedroom to check on Abby. Kneeling in front of her Connor grabbed onto Abby's hands to hold in a comforting manner. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm a time-bomb ready to blow!"

"Want me to carry you?"

"I can walk, just help me walk in a straight line." With Connor's help she was able to rise to her feet and find her balance as they made their way through the bedroom doorway. "Between this kid dropping even lower and losing my fluid, my entire sense of balance has been thrown for a loop."

Wrapping his right arm around her waist Connor supported Abby's weight and helped her to balance. "I notified the hospital of your impending arrival during the drive back to the house."

"Great, I'd hate to deliver this kid without a doctor there to catch it."

Opening the front door Connor helped Abby walk over to the Oldsmobile in the driveway and climb into the backseat so she could lean back against Connor as she continued to slowly labor during the drive to the hospital. Holding onto her right hand Connor continued to monitor her condition very closely and keep track of everything as closely as possible for their mutual peace of mind.

"We're about to become parents." Abby whispered as Hank pulled the car out of the driveway to head toward the hospital. "That's so weird to think about."

"Weird, but wonderful."

"You're wonderful."

"As are you."

"Let's not get lovey-dovey right now." Sighing as she felt her back muscles beginning to tense up thanks to her progressing labor Abby leaned back against Connor as he supported her as much as possible. "I'm about to have my lady-bits devastated, so that kind of sweet talk would be more like rubbing salt into the wound."

* * *

The afternoon turned to evening and then into night as Abby's labor progressed painfully slow much to her frustration. Despite her water having already broken hours before, it seemed her labor was going to proceed slowly as her body endured hours upon hours of burning pain. Accepting an epidural in the form of an injection, then a small electronic sensor being attached to her spinal column that emitted controlled electrical pulses to keep her numb during her labor, Abby was pain free but intensely annoyed. No matter what position she laid in or much she rocked her hips she just couldn't get comfortable or coax the baby into its proper position for delivery.

Dr. Darius administered medication to speed up her labor but it seemed her body was either resistant to the medication or the baby was just too damn stubborn, like its father, to want to cooperate. After placing monitors on Abby's chest and her belly to check on both mother and child's vitals Dr. Darius left Abby alone with Connor to endure her labor in semi privacy.

"This sucks!" Abby nearly shouted as she pressed her hands over her belly as if she could somehow force her labor to progress faster. "How long have I been in labor?"

"You've been in labor for eight hours, fifteen minutes and twenty-one seconds." Connor replied honestly and accurately as he held her hand tightly. "You should be entering active labor sooner rather than later."

"If those damn drugs can't get things moving then I don't think the natural route will be any more effective."

Pressing his left palm over Abby's belly Connor ran a scan and his brow arched a little as if concerned. "Abby, I don't think you'll be able to deliver naturally whatsoever."

"What? Why?"

"Not only is the baby larger than what would be considered average, but it seems like you're not dilating appropriately."

"Please tell me you don't have x-ray vision and can see through my gown."

"I do not. But I have been cybernetically communicating with your deviant nurse in regard to your condition and according to her notes you haven't dilated beyond four centimeters, and have been at such dilation for the past three hours."

"Shit... I don't want to have a c-section. That's major surgery!"

"Abby, if it happens I'll take care of you during your recovery. I want you both to get through this as safely as possible."

Dragging her left palm over her eyes Abby tried to hide her frightened tears but it was a futile attempt. "Fuck..."

"It'll be okay." Wrapping her up in a tight hug Connor remained strong for his fiancee as she contemplated her very limited options. He refused to let Abby feel weak or helpless when she was currently at her strongest. "You'll both be okay."

* * *

In the waiting room Lucas gave Hank updates on the situation as he remained in cybernetic contact with Connor, and let him know what was happening. The duo were dreading the idea of Abby possibly needing a c-section for the same reasons she was. Neither wanted to imagine her needing to be cut open just to deliver the baby, and knowing it was major abdominal surgery with a long recovery period with a greater risk of infection only made their righteous concerns all the worse. The last thing they wanted to think about was a serious complication dampening the otherwise very positive moment for Abby, Connor or their firstborn child.

Pouring his sixth cup of coffee for the day Hank sighed and began walking the corridors so he could pace about nervously with Lucas keeping him company. Hank was used to the long wait that came with childbirth, but for Lucas it was an entirely new experience.

"What's going to happen if Abby needs to have a cesarean section?" Despite his knowledge and ability to download all information on such a procedure Lucas still needed Hank's guidance to help him understand what was happening. "Isn't that usually reserved for situations where the mother or the baby are in distress?"

"Yeah, normally. But some kids are just too big to be born naturally, so their only shot to be born healthy and safely is through a c-section." Sipping at his coffee Hank sighed and looked through the large window to his side at the night sky over the hospital with a sense of fatigue. "Fowler's firstborn was a c-section because the cord prolapsed and was coming out ahead of the baby. In the end a c-section was performed and both mother and baby recovered from the ordeal just fine. And then the second baby was born naturally without any complications whatsoever. Some things just can't be controlled or predicted, and one of those things is childbirth."

"What can we do?"

"Be moral support and just wait for the outcome. We're not doctors, son."

Nervously flexing his hands at his sides Lucas was truly worried for his brother and sister-in-law. "I feel like I should be doing more."

"You and every other family member who's had to sit back and wait for a baby to delivered." Tossing his now empty cup into the recycling bin Hank led the way back to the waiting room to sit down with Lucas for a while. "For now all we can do is sit back and wait for the good word."

Connor, who had been taken out of the room for a moment while Abby was being examined, honed in on his father and brother and rushed over to them with his nerves fully exposed. "Dad, she needs to have a caesarean section in order to deliver the baby."

"We know, son." Putting both hands on Connor's shoulders Hank steadied his anxious son on his feet. "It'll be okay."

"What do I do?" Genuinely worried Connor needed a father's advice now more than ever. "I spent weeks preconstructing how this exact scenario might play out, but now that it's actually happening I don't know what to do."

"Yes you do. You stay by Abby, you hold her hand and you show zero fear no matter what happens. Your fiancee and your baby need you to stay strong for both of them." Pulling Connor in for a quick hug Hank gave his son the confidence he needed to be there during his first real challenge as a father. "You know what to do, you're just worried it won't be enough."

"What if it's not?"

"Son, beyond performing the surgery yourself the only thing you can do is be a pillar of confidence for Abby to lean against while she endures what could be the most frightening experience of her life. If you can handle dealing with serial killers, lunatics with guns and knives, bombs, drunk idiots and an entire world changing Revolution, then you can handle anything!"

"...I hope you're right."

"I am right." Letting up on the hug for slowly Hank motioned to the nurse who was waiting for Connor to return to the room. "Now, you go do what you have to do and welcome your child into this world with love and courage. We'll be waiting to meet them."

Stepping up for a moment Lucas gave Connor some brotherly support as well. "He's right, Connor. We know you and Abby can handle anything, you have no reason to be afraid. You can do this."

Appreciating the support Connor took in a deep breath as he took a step back from his family. "Yes, okay. I'm... I'm going to go be with Abby." Turning around Connor paused suddenly and glanced at his family over his shoulder one last time with a stunned gaze. "...The next time you see me I'm going to be a father!"

* * *

Even after a massive contraction managed to break through the epidural causing Abby to cry out in pain her labor still wasn't progressing at a steady enough pace. Dr. Darius confirmed that even with all the medication Abby had been given she wasn't dilating any further ,and the baby wasn't dropping into the birth canal simply because of its size. Due to how long Abby had been in labor and her painful lack of progress the doctor determined that Abby did need to have a c-section, and had scheduled her for the procedure within the next twenty minutes.

While Abby was being prepped Connor was taken aside to be given sterilized blue scrubs to wear and to have his hands effectively sterilized as well, strictly as a precaution. The two parents were getting nervous about what was going to happen, but they knew it was the best thing they could do to ensure their child was born safely.

"Abby?" Returning to her bedside after being cleaned up Connor grabbed onto her left hand again and held tight. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm about to be gutted."

"It's okay. You'll be entirely numb and conscious throughout the entire ordeal, and I won't leave you alone for even a second."

"You better not, you put that baby in here so you better be there when it gets taken out!" Flashing Connor a weak grin Abby tried to feign fearlessness but it was clear she was scared. "...I'm glad you're here."

"Always. We may not have taken those vows yet, but I plan on staying beside you through better or for worse until the very end."

"Damn right. You put a ring on my finger and I have no intention of ever taking it off."

"I'm glad."

Dr. Darius and two orderlies walked into Abby's room and prepared to roll her into the operating room to have the necessary c-section as scheduled. Giving her patient reassurance Dr. Darius spoke calmly and professionally. "Well, we're ready for you. Everything will be just fine."

Letting out a nervous breath Abby looked at her doctor with a frightened gaze. "Can you tell the surgeon to start without me?"

"No dice. Don't worry, since I performed your ultrasounds myself and noted the baby's size early on, I had been anticipating this for the past three months. You're in good hands."

"Yeah, I know..." Tightening her grip around Connor's hand Abby closed her eyes and just barely felt the bed being rolled out of the room and toward the sterilized operating room one floor above. "I just hate that it has to happen this way."

Connor kept his hand wrapped around hers and showed no fear. "Statistically every one in three pregnancies ends in a cesarean section, which means this is quite common and essentially routine."

"I know."

"I love you."

Opening her eyes Abby looked up at Connor and managed a timid grin. "I love you, too."

With everything ready to go in the operating room Abby had a blue curtain raised up to cover her belly so she couldn't see anything, a nasal canula placed under her nose to give her fresh oxygen and a cap to cover her long brunette hair. Numb to everything from her chest down Abby held onto Connor's hand for dear life as her deviant fiance stood loyally at her side while their child was just seconds from being born.

Connor had his eyes transfixed on the surgical team as they set about applying the iodine swab over Abby's belly and gathered up the necessary surgical tools to partake in such a procedure. The way Dr. Darius moved about so calmly and sure of herself was a comforting sight, and yet the knowledge that his fiancee was about to have her abdomen cut into in order to deliver their child was entirely unnerving.

"Okay, Abby." Speaking up in a composed tone Dr. Darius selected a scalpel and prepared to make the first incision. "You're going to feel a little pressure in your abdominal area and some tugging, but no pain. If you do feel even the slightest discomfort let us know and we'll take care of it."

Tightening her grip around Connor's hand until they were both sporting white knuckles Abby let out a small breath and closed her eyes again. "All right, let's do this, doc."

"Here we go..."

Holding impossibly still Connor watched the surgeons' hands at work through the blue curtain and cybernetically scanned the baby's vitals as the surgeons located the uterus through the cut abdominal muscles, and created a second incision to locate the full term newborn. After a few painfully tense minutes Dr. Darius announced that she had a firm grip on the baby and was about to deliver it at long last.

"There you are!" She beamed proudly. No matter how many times she delivered a baby the experience never lost its wonder to the skilled doctor. "You've been making your parents wait far too long to meet you!"

Abby's grip managed to tighten even further as she opened her tear filled hazel eyes. "...Connor? Are they okay?"

A loud cry filled the operating room as the baby was at long last delivered and took their first breath outside the womb. Connor's own soulful brown eyes filled with tears as he admired his newborn child being held in Dr. Darius hands very carefully as the chord was tied off. "...Yes. They're okay." Confirming the gender a relieved laugh escaped his lips. "Our _son_ is okay."

"...It's a boy." Closing her eyes again Abby let out a deep sigh of relief and love. "We have a son."

"You did great, Abby!" The kind doctor complimented as a nurse cleaned off the screaming newborn. "Connor?" Turning to the deviant father Dr. Darius presented the newborn baby boy to him as a nurse held up a pair of surgical scissors. "Would you like to cut the chord?"

"Y-Yes, I would." Accepting the scissors in his surprisingly shaking right hand, his left hand never leaving Abby's grip, Connor cut the chord and was presented with his son to hold for himself. As he instinctively held the newborn in the appropriate manner with his arms Connor turned to face Abby to let her see their son for herself. "Henry's here."

Smiling proudly at the newborn Abby reached her own shaking right hand up and took hold of his right tiny hand between her index finger thumb. "...Henry, huh? Where'd that come from?"

"I... It just sort of..." Blushing a pale blue as he realized what he said Connor just replied honestly. "slipped out."

"It's a great name, Connor." Abby had no objections to the name whatsoever. "What's the rest of Henry's name?"

Staring down at his crying newborn son in his arms Connor managed a proud grin as he announced the full name. "Cole. Henry Cole Anderson."

* * *

Out in the waiting room Hank and Lucas were given an update on the birth at last by the deviant nurse who had been tending to Abby, and were shown to the recovery room where both Abby and the baby had been taken after being cleaned up after the surgery. Proud, relieved and excited Hank and Lucas all but ran to the private room where their family was waiting for them, and peered through the opened door to take in the joyous sight. The room was quiet and Abby was resting quietly in the bed with the nasal canula still under her nose, and an abundance of fluids, painkillers and antibiotics keeping her comfortable as she slept after her taxing labor.

On the other side of the bed Connor was holding the newborn in a white blanket in his arms, his right hand holding onto Abby's left hand as she slept, and staring at his son with wide-eyed wonder. Sensing Hank and Lucas's arrivals Connor didn't even lift his gaze as he continued to hold his son against his chest.

"...It's a boy." Connor whispered as he sensed Hank and Lucas nearing him without disturbing Abby in the process. "A healthy boy. My son."

Hank proudly planted his right hand on Connor's left shoulder as he looked down at the newborn sleeping peacefully in his father's arms. "He's perfect."

Lucas admired his new nephew and ran a scan over him curiously. "He's nine pounds, thirteen ounces." The impressive birth size was worth noting. "It's no wonder he was so difficult to deliver."

"Almost ten pounds of stubborn Anderson." Hank joked as he admired his grandson with a proud grin. "Not at all surprised he put up such a fight even being born. He's going to be stubborn just like his dad."

"Yeah." Connor agreed as he compared Henry's features to his own. It was uncanny. "He's like me. He's like his father."

"What's his name, son?"

Still staring at his newborn son's tiny face Connor introduced the baby to the rest of his family with genuine pride in his words. "Henry. Henry Cole Anderson."

Despite his best efforts the proud new grandfather couldn't restrain his emotional tears as knelt down before Connor to look at Henry more directly. "...I'm honored, son. I really am."

"Must be an Anderson thing."

Smirking even more Hank gently caressed Henry's cheek with his index finger and then looked at the pride in Connor's face. It was then he noticed something he swore he'd never see in his life time being showcased by his eldest deviant son. "Connor... You're smiling! You're really smiling!"

Locking eyes with his father Connor's smile, a true full smile, never once left his face. "I finally have a reason to smile. Thanks to Abby and now Henry," tears of joy streaked down his face as he spoke from the heart. "I finally found my happiness."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The next chapter is the grand finale. It might take a while longer than usual to complete it, but it will be completed and the story will reach it's conclusion. If you've read my work before you have an idea of what to expect, so please be prepared emotionally. Also might be wise to quickly re-read the series to keep every detail and moment fresh in your minds.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and thank you so much for all your support! Your positive comments and kudos keep me motivated to keep writing! <3


	101. The Anderson Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience in getting these two final chapters released. Thanks to everything happening this crazy year I went from working no hours to working ALL the hours, plus finally finding a new car after a ten month long search, and of course being someone who works retail means I'm going to be very, VERY busy with getting everything ready for the holidays.
> 
> I hope that these two final chapters live up to your expectations, I know they aren't 100% unique and original from my previous stories, but I promised to bring this story to a solid conclusion, and I kept my word!

_**Life With the Anderson Family:** _

Three days in the hospital finally came to an end and the family could go home together. Due to the unexpected caesarean section Abby was taken back to the Anderson home to recover in Connor's bed to ensure she was never alone, and Connor was going to be a full hands-on dad no matter what might happen. With help from the family Connor carried Abby in his arms through the front door while Hank proudly carried Henry in his car-seat in ahead of them. Lucas was carrying all the bags, the flowers, cards and other gifts as he swore to keep the house as comfortable and clean as possible while Abby recovered and Henry adjusted to his new home.

Falling into an old routine he hadn't used for over ten years Hank gently placed the car-seat down on the couch and unfastened the safety straps from over Henry's lap so he could pick his grandson up to hold. Without missing a beat Hank instinctively new how to pick Henry up without disturbing him as he napped and proudly held him against his chest.

"Welcome home, kiddo." Hank stated in a low voice as he watched Connor carry Abby down the hallway to keep resting after her abdominal surgery. "Your dad is going to give you the best damn childhood you could ever hope for, and your mom is going to make sure you never lose your fighting spirit. As your very happy 'Papa' I'm going to make sure you never a single damn day of misery or doubt."

Lucas, who had overheard the comment, placed the massive and cumbersome stuffed teddy bear up in the baby's room - the gift courtesy of Tina, and returned to the livingroom to check in on everything. "Should you be using foul language around an infant?"

"Henry's only three days old, he's not going to learn any 'adult words' just yet. Besides, the way Connor and Abby speak so frankly to one another guarantees that this kid's first word might only be four letters long no matter what I may or may not say."

"Noted."

"How about we keep Henry company until Connor gets back?"

"I'm okay with that plan." Lucas lightly put his hand to Henry's back and noticed that Lucky and Sumo were both watching their owners from the pillow in the corner of the livingroom. Sumo was curiously sniffing the air and Lucky seemed to sense the arrival of the new baby on an instinctive level. "It seems Gavin was able to handle the pets while we were gone."

"Still guarantee he's going to bitch about his dog fur allergy when I get back to the precinct."

"Small price to pay to make sure everyone's okay."

Down in the bedroom Connor had gently placed Abby down in the middle of his bed and made sure her surgical incision hadn't been disturbed during the ride to the house from the hospital. Fortunately the incision was still closed and showed no sign of infection or bleeding, but even so Connor wanted to be sure that she was going to be okay resting in the house and not a hospital.

"Stop fussing." Abby teased as she batted Connor's hand back. "I'm fine. Go take care of Henry so I can sleep and dream about having a firm, toned set of abs again. I miss my abs."

"It doesn't seem right leaving you in here to rest while everyone else is going to be paying attention to Henry."

"Connor, trust me. Me being able to have a moment to myself after having an entire surgical team all up in my business is the best thing I could hope for."

"Okay." Pulling his hand back Connor leaned down and gave Abby a kiss while she settled down in the middle of the bed to get some more sleep. "Do you need an ice pack or a heating pad?"

"Maybe a heating pad. I don't want to be disturbed by any nasty muscle cramps while I'm trying to sleep."

"Done. I also told Hank that we're doing something special for dinner tonight, but he insisted that you get to pick."

"Oh, I love that man almost as much as I love you." Grinning playfully Abby thought for a moment and made her decision. "I would like a nice steak dinner with all the classic trimmings. I've had to be very careful about eating anything raw for the past nine months, and a well done steak just doesn't cut it. I need one medium rare."

"I'll let him know." Rising from the bed Connor felt Abby's hand grab onto his hold him back for a moment longer. "Something wrong?"

"No, everything's right. I just wanted to tell you how much I truly love you, and appreciate everything you've done for me since we first met. You saved my life, you've come to my rescue a few times since then, and you gave me courage in the face of something that truly terrified me. So, thank you. For everything!"

"Abby, you saved my life too many times for me to really even say without looking like a fool. Us protecting one another and helping each other heal after being injured is simply what people do when they love each other."

"Guess seeing you laying in a bloody heap over that car's mangled roof after you fell off my old apartment building was love at first sight. It just took us a while to notice."

"That may be true." Feeling his newly discovered smile creeping over his face Connor thought back to how he and Abby first met under very strange and unconventional circumstances. "If Henry asks how we met maybe we should just tell him I fell into your lap."

"What a sweet way to paint a picture of you falling twelve stories and suffering serious damage to your spinal column! You're so romantic..."

* * *

With Abby taken care of and resting well Connor focused all of his attention onto Henry and spent the morning and afternoon cuddling with his newborn son. It was nice and quiet in the house as Abby slept, and Hank set about grilling dinner in the backyard while Lucas busied himself in the kitchen. As Connor sat on the couch with Henry swaddled in a blue blanket against his chest Connor noticed that Lucky had climbed up onto the back of the couch, and was watching Henry curiously as she purred fairly loudly. Sumo had sat beside the couch rather than on top of it, and had his chin pressed down over Connor's shin while the deviant sat with his legs stretched out over the length of the furniture.

"Looks like you have quite the fan base, Henry."

Seeing the way the family pets were interested in the baby and wanted to be near him was endearing.

"You'll always be loved and never feel a single moment like you're somehow out of place. Your parents may not be a traditional couple, us being a deviant and human couple to be exact, but we love each other and we love you. In time your mom will be more hands-on and direct with you once she has time to adapt and adjust to these changes. I'm the one who was programmed to quickly adapt to human unpredictability, so don't worry about her keeping her distance for a few months. She'll always love you."

Henry's eyes opened up as he let out a big yawn. Squirming a little and making noises Henry honed in on Connor's face as if he knew who his father was and knew he could always trust him.

"Good afternoon, Henry. Your eyes are blue, but I imagine in time they'll turn hazel to match your mother's eyes."

"He's definitely got your unruly hair." Hank spoke in a soft tone as he quietly opened the backdoor in the kitchen and overheard the comment. Entering the livingroom he sat down on the coffee table beside the couch and admired his grandson again. "Look at how thick and dark his hair is already."

"My hair isn't unruly."

Chuckling a little Hank brushed back the rogue lock from Connor's left eye and watched it fall right back into place. "Yeah it is. But in a good way."

"Could be worse."

"Yeah, he could've inherited that damn light in your skull and really draw a crowd."

"Ha, ha..." Tracing his right fingertips over the blue L.E.D. in his right temple Connor just sighed and shook his head. "Hard to believe that those updates really made it possible for deviants to create human life and have our own families."

"Miracle of modern technology."

"A miracle is the best term possible for him." Keeping Henry close Connor looked to Hank and gave him a somewhat lost stare. "...Do you really think I can do this? Be a father."

"Absolutely, kid. The way you took care of me and got my cranky old ass sobered up, the way you immediately adopted the role of a protective big brother when you learned about Lucas, and the fact that you're just a guardian by nature is all the proof I need to see. You're going to be a great dad."

"...I think you're right."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. If I learned anything from you it's how to be a caring person, so by all account I already learned how to be a good father from my own father."

"Don't you start kissin' my ass like that." Wrapping his left arm around Connor's shoulders Hank pulled him up to his side for a quick hug. "You'd ruin the moment."

"I'm just speaking the truth. Aren't I right, Lucas?"

From the kitchen Lucas had overheard the conversation and agree wholeheartedly with the statement. "Absolutely! I don't think our unorthodox family would be the same without dad in our lives."

"Don't you start, too!"

Joining his family in the livingroom Lucas stood between the couch and coffee table as he watched Henry squirming about gently in Connor's arms as he held him close to his chest. "I'm just being honest as well. I wouldn't have been able to live freely outside New Jericho Tower if Connor hadn't rescued me, and if you hadn't encouraged him to keep reaching out to me then I wouldn't have a brother, a father, a sister-in-law and now a nephew."

"Man, you two are really sentimental." Pulling Lucas in for his own hug Hank just smirked at the way the deviant brothers responded so well to emotions and the concept of family. "And I couldn't be any prouder."

* * *

The celebratory dinner went off without any problems and Abby couldn't thank Hank enough for being an amazing grill master who gave her the dinner she had been craving since the beginning of her third trimester. As day turned to night Connor took it upon himself to tend to Henry while everyone else got some sleep and suddenly found himself pacing back and forth slowly in Henry's room as the newborn cried and fussed in his father's arms. Unsure of why Henry was suddenly so upset Connor remained patient and tried to use deductive reasoning to figure out his son's distress.

Henry had been fed, his diaper was clean, there were no loud noises or offensive smells to bother him, and he was getting plenty of attention. By all account there was no reason for him to be so upset and yet he very clearly was.

"Shh..." Trying to soothe the baby to the best of his ability Connor continued to pace about slowly as he cradled Henry in his arms. "Please Henry, I'm trying my best to figure out what you want. Be patient with me while I learn."

"Don't try to reason with someone as unreasonable as a newborn." Leaning against the door frame at the top of the loft's staircase Hank watched Connor fall right into dad-mode regarding his son. "He might be colicky and won't settle down for a while."

"No sign of colic. And he isn't exhibiting any sign of other ailments."

"Well, let's try this." Pointing to the rocking chair in the corner of the room Hank directed his son over to the seat. "Sit down and swaddle him back up."

"Like this?" Taking his place in the chair Connor used the same blue blanket and wrapped up Henry in the comforting fabric.

"Yeah, now do this..." Repositioning Connor's arms so Henry's ear was pressed up against the deviant's chest Hank watched as Henry heard the beating heart and began to settle down, quiet his crying and closed his eyes. "Works every time."

"I don't understand." Whispering to keep himself from accidentally upsetting Henry all over again Connor looked to his father for the answer. "Why is he so calm now?"

"He spent almost ten months listening to the sound of Abby's heartbeat inside the womb. A familiar sound can be extremely comforting to anyone, but for a newborn who's going to be experiencing new things every damn day something as simple as a familiar sound can keep them from feeling overwhelmed."

"You used this to comfort Cole, didn't you?"

"Yup." Smiling at the wonderful memories Hank was happy to pass along his little tips and tricks to Connor to use. "Whether it was me or Barb holding him, letting him cuddle on our chests during his naps always worked wonders."

"Thank you. I'm sorry if his crying woke you up."

"I was awake long before I heard Henry crying. It's hard to sleep when there's a newborn in the house and I love having him around."

"You need to go to work tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, well, fuck it. I've been right on time for over a solid year thanks to you, so if I'm a couple minutes late because I was up taking care of my son and my grandson then so be it. Some things are far more important that a work schedule."

"I appreciate it." Looking down at Henry again Connor felt a little torn about his responsibilities at the moment. Henry needed his support and Abby needed time to heal. "I want to put Henry down to sleep, but I'm worried it might wake him up by accident. I also want to check on Abby."

"Abby's fine, son. She was able to easily walk around when she needed to use the bathroom, shower off and eat dinner. If she's in any danger of an infection or something else you'd know it. She's sleeping just fine and not in any danger."

"I suppose that's true enough. Abby would've shown signs of physical distress or complained about something by now."

"And based on how Barb felt after giving birth, she might be more comfortable having that big bed all to herself as her body heals."

"Are you encouraging me to sit up here all night holding Henry?"

"Absolutely. The day after tomorrow is my next day off, and I plan on bonding with Henry from the moment I wake up until the second I drop from exhaustion."

Smirking at the idea of his son getting so much love Connor just stayed in the chair and held Henry close. "I noticed that this blanket has the initials 'C.A.' embroidered in the hem." The white lettering was as clear as day against the dark blue material. "Thank you for letting Henry use Cole's blanket."

"Hey, I already told you Barb and I wanted more kids, and even Cole asked for a little brother to play with a few times. He wouldn't mind sharing with his honorary nephew."

"It's still very generous, thank you."

"Stop thanking me! I'm just being a dad and now a granddad." Taking one of the extra blankets out of the dresser Hank lightly shook it out and then draped it over Connor's lap to ensure he stayed warm as well. "Keep holding him and rock in the chair a little bit. That motion can be soothing, too."

"I'll do that." Using his right foot Connor began gently rocking back and forth in the chair as Henry slept peacefully in his arms. "Please go get some sleep."

"Yeah, sure. But don't think I'm ever going to sleep through his crying."

"Please try."

"Nope. As Henry's 'Papa' I'm going to be on high baby alert at all times." Returning to the doorway Hank turned off the overhead light and noticed the glowing stars painted into the ceiling above him. It was a nice touch that really made the room feel safe and protected. "Goodnight you two, I'll see you both in the morning."

"Goodnight, dad."

As Hank left the bedroom Connor looked down at Henry again and gave his forehead a small kiss.

"See what I mean about Hank being a great father? He's never lost that instinct and it's one I hope to hone through his examples as I raise you."

* * *

_**The First Year: Henry's Life - Months 0-3:** _

The livingroom was a baby wonderland as Connor rearranged the furniture to spread out a large blanket for Henry to lay on and begin building up his little muscles by playing around in a very limited way with his super soft toys and mini play gym. After recovering from her c-section Abby returned to her own house to finish off the last two weeks of her maternity leave, but stopped by the family house every day to visit Connor and Henry. While she still wasn't quite ready to go full mom-mode with Henry just yet, Abby was still very sweet and attentive to her son in a way that always made everyone feel happy.

As she laid on the blanket beside Henry, her abdomen healing enough for her to lay on her stomach again without pain, Abby rubbed her left hand along Henry's back and stared into his blue eyes as her son stared right back. It was as if she too was in awe at the baby being born, even though she was the one who gave birth to him.

"You are a truly fascinating little man, Henry Cole."

Henry made small noises as Abby called him by his name. He had a small blue pacifier in his mouth and a soft squishy foam block in his right hand.

"You look so much like a tiny version of your daddy it's incredible."

Connor joined Abby and Henry on the blanket and laid down on the left side of his son opposite of Abby. "I think it's too early to assume he's going to look exactly like me."

"Are you kidding?" Propping herself up on her elbows Abby looked over at Connor and grinned. "He has your hair, your nose, your chin and I can already tell he's going to be sporting a handful of your little 'cutie-marks' all over his body."

That last comment resulted in a blue blush filling Connor's cheeks. "He's only four weeks old, it's not possible to make such predictions."

"Wanna' bet?"

"If there's one thing I've learned from Hank about betting, it's to never agree to a bet when it's the other person who suggests such a thing."

"Hank is so wise. He's like a gray haired Buddha."

"He's also an excellent grandfather."

"I know. I've seen the way he looks at Henry and is so quick to volunteer to feed him or change him, or just hold him when our hands are full."

"In the same way having you and Henry in my life has helped me to heal from my own past, I suspect Henry's birth is helping Hank finally heal from the painful loss of his first family."

"I hate to tell you this, but you and Lucas were already helping Hank heal by being his second family." Grinning proudly Abby continued to rub Henry's back as she spoke. "Henry is just the cherry on top."

"Maybe."

"No maybe about it, you and Lucas really helped Hank finally find his footing after everything he went through. You're officially his sons, with or without the adoption certificates to prove it."

"That part I already knew." Checking over Henry as he made small disgruntled noises Connor promptly scooped him up from the floor to hold in his arms for a moment. "Henry's hungry."

"How can you tell?"

"I've been able to correctly identify his wants and needs through his sounds ninety-eight point four percent of the time since he was born."

Pushing herself upright on the floor Abby gave Connor a truly impressed stare. "Really?"

"Yes. Right now he's getting hungry and I'm going to make him some formula."

"Then why pick him up?"

"He likes to watch."

"Oh yeah, he's definitely your son. He's just as curious as you are!" Giving him a playful smirk Abby stood up from the floor and accompanied Connor into the kitchen as he prepared the formula and bottle for Henry. Crossing her arms over her chest Abby gave Connor a playful jab. "I'll be sure to keep the dog food away from him."

Feeling a warm blue blush grace his cheeks yet again Connor turned to face Abby and managed a weak smirk. "They told you about that?"

"Yup. Lucas also confirmed that he's a broken mirror when you're out of your deviant little mind on painkillers."

Bowing his head a little Connor sighed and poured the warm purified water into a clean bottle then added the appropriate amount of the powdered formula into the bottle to be mixed up. "Remind me to leave Henry's next dirty diaper for Lucas to change."

"Oh, don't worry." Giggling a little as Connor promptly offered Henry his freshly prepared bottle Abby knew the deviant would never forget such a simple act of revenge on his little brother. Seeing Henry promptly take to the bottle snuggle into Connor's arms was a wonderful sight to behold. "You'll remember!"

* * *

As much as it pained him Connor knew it was time to go back to work and to trust Henry's care with Lucas or Aaron depending on how their work schedules panned out, and stop being daddy for a few hours. Carrying Henry against his chest Connor paced the livingroom and whispered to his son in a soft tone as Hank took care of the formula in the kitchen, and then took it upon himself to tend to his grandson's breakfast. Speaking with Abby cybernetically Connor confirmed that she had since returned to the Zeta Facility and was enjoying her old routine, but would be sure to stop by to visit Henry the next day on her day off. It was so strange to know that everyone could simply go about their old schedules but still have time to take care of Henry in their own way.

Passing Henry over to Hank to take for himself Connor took inventory of their supplies in the house and made sure they had plenty of diapers and formula for Henry ready to go at all times. Fortunately they were well stocked on everything and didn't need to make a stop at any grocery stores for quite some time.

"Son, sit down." Hank knew what Connor was doing and didn't want to see Connor stress himself out. "Henry's going to be just fine with his Uncle Lucas for the day. Hell, he's been looking forward to having Henry all to himself since the day Henry was born."

"I know. I trust Lucas to care for Henry without any problems, I just want to be sure Henry has everything he needs."

"Between us stockpiling months in advance and the precinct going overboard with the extra diapers, Henry's good up until the day it's time to start potty training him."

"That seems like an exaggeration but I understand what you mean."

Smirking as Henry happily nursed from his bottle Hank truly felt much better than he had in years. "Remember to show everyone Henry's pictures and to put that one of you holding Henry on your desk."

"The one from the hospital."

"That's the one."

"I'll put the picture up, but why specifically that one?"

"Because it shows you smiling! It's a great smile, you should show it more often."

Feeling a grin creep on his face Connor just stared at Henry as his grandfather tended to his every need. "I'll be sure to do that."

"Once Henry's fed I bet Lucas will be waking up and will be playing 'cool uncle' all damn day while we're working."

"He's been working many extra shifts as of late. Do you know why?"

"I get the feeling Lucas wants to have his own place again."

"Why? There's plenty of room for all of us in the house."

"My guess is Lucas has seen what you have with Abby is starting to long for the same thing." Putting the now empty bottle aside Hank lifted up Henry and rested him against his left shoulder then began patting Henry's back softly. "It's a little easier to live a bachelor life while dating when you have your own place to bring the ladies back to every now and then."

"I was unaware that Lucas felt in such a way."

"Lucas is way more sensitive than you, son. He's been able to keep an upbeat attitude because he knows how happy the whole house feels right now because of Henry, but I know he's just a tad restless with how he's living in a simple routine that doesn't involve finding his own love."

"What makes you so certain of that."

"Well, Lucas was living with Gavin until-" A small burp from Henry cut him off for a moment, but Hank just chuckled and made sure Henry didn't spit up a little in the process before resuming his conversation. "Lucas had Gavin as a roommate for a while and watched Gavin fall in love with Aaron and move on to a better life with him. They got married, bought a house and have a baby girl of their own. Now here you are engaged, living here while Abby has her own house essentially giving you both a private place to call your own, and you have a baby boy."

"Interesting. Lucas does know he doesn't need to copy the lifestyles of the people around him, doesn't he?"

"I think he does." Passing Henry back over to Connor for a while Hank watched as the deviant father readily cuddled his son to his chest for a while longer. "I also think because he's seen how happy that life has made you and even an abrasive prick like Gavin, he wants to experience that happiness for himself."

"I see."

"Don't say anything about that. Lucas doesn't need to think his family is gossiping behind his back."

"Aren't we though?"

"Nah, this is us just making observations as detectives."

"Oh. All right then."

The door to Lucas's bedroom opened up as Lucas awoke to begin his day. Zeroing right in on Henry in Connor's arms Lucas took his nephew for himself to begin his own bonding session with the little baby. "Good morning, Henry." Noticing the empty bottle Lucas knew what he missed. "Looks like you already had breakfast. I imagine you'll want to take a small nap before we try to play together."

"Thank you for doing this, Lucas."

"He's my nephew, Connor. Of course I'd do this without you ever needing to ask."

"Thank you all the same. We'll return at our usual time." Giving Henry a kiss on his hairline Connor took a reluctant step back and walked toward the front door with Hank behind him. "Goodbye, Henry. Daddy loves you."

"And Papa!" Hank chimed in as they passed through the front door together. "We'll be back later, Henry. See ya', Lucas!"

Happily Lucas took charge of Henry for the day and carried his nephew into the livingroom to lay him down on the blanket in the middle of the livingroom floor, and then laid down beside him. Placing a few soft and brightly colored foam blocks before his nephew Lucas watched the baby's eyes curiously look over the offered toys as if he were thinking about ways to play with them.

"Just you and me today, Henry."

A grumble from Sumo drew Lucas's eyes over to the pillow where the massive dog and Lucky were curled up together to keep warm.

"Correction. You, me, Sumo and Lucky."

Locating Henry's pacifier on the nearby coffee table Lucas gave it to his nephew and slowly rolled a red ball along the floor to entertain the little baby.

"Maybe someday I can be an uncle and a father. That'd be an amazing experience."

* * *

_**The First Year: Henry's Life - 4-6 Months:** _

In a matter of a few months Henry was beginning to look more like Connor and was undeniably going to be a clone of his father. He was still sporting thick dark brown hair and had developed Connor's fair skin complexion. Over time his blue eyes had begun to darken and despite what Connor had assumed, Henry's eyes didn't turn hazel like Abby's eyes, they became a rich soulful brown color like Connor's eyes. However, just as Abby predicted, a small handful of freckles began appearing on Henry's skin along his neck and chest. The teeny tiny dots were yet another shared trait between father and son, and only made the duo all the more adorable.

Falling into the dad-routine fairly quickly Connor was laying on the livingroom floor next to Henry and helping the baby to stand up on his own two little feet. As Henry balanced against Connor's left forearm he randomly babbled and proceeded to grab for small, brightly colored toys and cram them in his mouth to taste them. As much as Connor hated seeing Henry stick toys in his mouth he knew it was normal behavior and understood that for infants their sense of taste is the most sensitive, and a great way for him to explore the world around him.

Tugging lightly on the oversized squishy green foam block in Henry's mouth Connor replaced it with the blue pacifier as he watched his son practicing how to balance, and making silly sounds around the pacifier in his mouth. All the while Sumo laid on the floor near Connor with his chin down atop his paws watching Henry curiously, while Lucky watched from the back of the couch.

"Hey, Connor." Hank walked into the livingroom from the kitchen with a couple of small plastic cups filled with various fruit blends in his hands. One cup was a dark blue shade and the other was reddish-pink hue. "I was trying to get things ready for dinner, but something got in my way. There's six of these in the fridge. Where'd you get these things?"

"I made those. They are pureed fruit blends." The deviant father replied as Henry sat down on the floor, then laid on his tummy as he made a grab for Sumo's tail. The massive dog didn't mind and patiently put up with Henry's little hands pulling on his fur with Connor making sure he never pulled too hard. "I decided to make Henry's baby food myself to ensure I fully understand exactly what he likes and what he dislikes. Abby suggested using fruit first since it's a healthy and nutritious."

"Oh." Holding up two of the cups Hank gave his son a curious glance. "What are these filled with?"

"The blue container holds blueberries, and the red container holds strawberries."

"Okay... When'd you do this?"

"This afternoon while you were having your meeting at the precinct."

Henry dropped the pacifier from his mouth and grabbed onto the green foam block again much to Connor's chagrin. As he clumsily put the toy back in his mouth Connor just shook his head and picked the baby up from the floor with both of his hands.

Positioning Henry on his right hip Connor took the toy from his mouth once more and carried him into the kitchen. "Henry, you shouldn't put items that aren't edible in your mouth."

Hank just laughed and gave Connor a sheepish glance. "Like father, like son."

Connor flashed an amused grin as he placed Henry in his highchair and tucked a pale blue bib around his neck. "Abby will be over tonight after her shift, however I suspect now might be the best time for Henry to try new foods."

"Good luck with that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait and see how he reacts if he doesn't like what you offer him."

"I doubt he'll do anything that I can't handle."

"Never assume, son. NEVER assume."

Taking the two cups of fruit purees from Hank's hands Connor selected the strawberry puree and placed the blueberry back into the fridge for a moment. As he took a seat next to the highchair Connor dipped a small clean spoon into the fruit and offered Henry a small portion to taste. The baby turned his head away from the offered food and Connor tried again.

Hank just stood back against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and watched the ordeal. It was thoroughly amusing to watch Connor trying to feed the little baby while Henry himself wasn't exactly feeling cooperative that day.

"Please, Henry." After a little coaxing Connor was able to get a small amount of the fruit on Henry's lips and the baby responded with a strange curiosity. It seemed the new flavor was appealing if not interesting. "Do you like it?"

Intrigued by the flavor Henry was suddenly more receptive and made a grab for the spoon in Connor's hand.

Hank saw what was about to happen from a mile away and tried to warn his son before it was too late. "Uh, Connor-"

With a swift motion Henry proceeded to pull the spoon in his father's hand and shake it enough to send a splattering of red-pink fruit over himself, the highchair, the surrounding floor and of course Connor's face.

Without flinching Connor just patiently took the spoon back from Henry's grip and used the bib to clear off the baby's face. "...I can't tell if that was a positive taste test, or negative."

Hank just smirked as he walked over to the kitchen table and looked at the mess Henry had created. Lightly he pressed his right index finger to the Connor's right temple and wiped away a smudge of the strawberries from his still blue L.E.D. and laughed. "I think he liked it, but I can't guarantee he liked the way it tasted."

"I might need some wipes before this is over."

Still laughing Hank patted Connor's shoulder as he walked down the hallway to retrieve the necessary wipes from the bathroom as the deviant had wisely suggested.

Trying again Connor put a small portion of the fruit on the spoon and offered it to Henry. This time Henry was willing to actually taste the fruit, but as it turned out he disliked it. Letting out a small grunt of discontent as he made a face Henry again shook the spoon in Connor's hand creating an even bigger mess as he tried to push the offered fruit away from his lips.

With the container of wet wipes in his left hand Hank returned to the kitchen to see more of the strawberry puree all over Henry, the highchair, floor, parts of the walls and Connor himself. "I take it he's not a fan of strawberries."

Dropping the spoon back into the fruit container Connor sat back in defeat. "Apparently not."

"Don't worry about it." Taking a wipe from the canister Hank offered some fatherly advice on the silly situation at hand. "Why don't you try the blueberries instead?"

"What makes you certain that the blueberries will be received more positively?"

"Because _you_ like the taste of blueberries. Maybe that sense of taste was inherited by Henry from you."

"Ah, I see." Wiping more of the strawberries from Henry's face with the bib Connor replaced the lid on the strawberries and swapped the disliked fruit out for the blueberries instead. Using a clean towel Connor wiped off the residual strawberries from the spoon and opened up the second container and proceeded to offer up the new fruit to the self amused infant. "Alright, let's try this."

Henry was still being cooperative and let Connor feed him the blueberries, and didn't seem to protest the offering. After the taste had a few seconds to set in the little baby let out a happy noise and made another grab for the spoon in his father's hand. This time Connor held a tighter grip to keep a third mess from being made and proceeded to dip the spoon back into the fruit blend to continue feeding Henry.

The blueberries were an instant hit.

"You were right. Henry does like blueberries."

"What other fruit did you buy for him?" Hank asked as he took one of the wipes from the canister and proceeded to remove the strawberries from the kitchen walls to keep the red hue from staining the surface. "Nothing exotic I hope."

"No, I went with more simple fruits for the time being." Happy that Henry was eating well Connor continued to dip the spoon into the blueberries and let the infant guide the spoon to his own mouth in the process. "Strawberries, blueberries, apples, bananas, red grapes and peaches. I had considered watermelon as well, but that would've been a very large amount of fruit. I may pick up some cherries next time, as well as mangoes, kiwis and perhaps pineapples and oranges since Abby prefers those two particular fruits herself."

"Are you seriously going to let him taste _every single_ fruit in the world one at a time?"

"Yes." Waiting to see if Henry was still interested in the blueberries Connor turned to look at Hank as the senior detective moved away from the wall and slowly knelt on the floor to clean up the rest of the mess. "I will move onto vegetables next."

"One at a time, right?"

"Correct."

"Man, when I said you were going to give Henry an ideal childhood I wasn't expecting you to go out of your way like that just to accommodate him."

"Does this seem excessive?"

"Nah, it just seems like a big project. But if anyone will see it through to the end, it's you."

Henry had enough of the blueberries and shook the spoon again as he let out a small noise of protest. This time Connor was ready and used his hands to keep the mess from splattering against the walls again by holding them up around Henry in a shielding manner, but in turn he became coated under another layer of sticky fruit. Connor looked at Henry's messy face, his own face not fairing much better, and got a big smile and a little laugh from the baby as a result.

"Perhaps I'll skip the wipes and go straight for a bath." Removing the bib from around Henry's neck Connor picked up the baby from the high chair and held him in his arms against his chest. "Let's go, Henry."

The front door opened as Abby stopped by the house to check on her family and was greeted by the sight and scent of fruit all over the kitchen. Staring at her son and her fiance covered under pink and blue fruit gave the technician slight paused as she grinned curiously. "What did I miss? Henry's first food fight?"

"No, merely a taste test with new fruit."

Laughing a little Abby walked up to Connor and removed a smear of strawberries and blueberries from his left cheek. Tasting it a little as well Abby grimaced and shook her head. "Ugh, I can't stand strawberries. Sorry, he must've gotten that from me."

"It's all right, he seems to prefer blueberries as I do."

"This place is a mess. Want me to give him a bath?"

"No, I'll do it." Connor kept Henry on his hip and just sighed a little. "I need a bath, too."

As the deviant made his way out of the kitchen Hank called out to him for just a moment before his opportunity passed. "Hey, Connor."

"Yes?" Turning back to face Hank he saw that the senior detective had his phone out and pointed straight at his and Henry's messy faces.

"Smile!"

* * *

Things were changing all over the city, some of it for the better and some of it arguably for the worse. As expected Elijah Kamski's bid for mayor ran unopposed guaranteeing him victory. There was a record low turnout for the ballot, but since Kamski had no competition his election to office had been swift and rather unsettling. As the eccentric billionaire took his place in office the deviant community began to contemplate returning to New Jericho Tower to take shelter and put distance between themselves and the new mayor, however those who held a strong reputation in the community; namely the leaders, coaxed the deviants into remaining put where they were.

While everyone was expecting the worst case scenario to take place; Kamski reviving CyberLife and enacting some type of hidden code to reclaim the minds and bodies of all deviants, the best possible outcome came to pass. Kamski's first new law he put into action was enforcing every precinct in the city to house a deviant division and required that every fire station had an E.F.T. squad respond to every emergency alongside the E.M.T.'s responding to human victims. The deviant community was now being taken care of in the same way the humans were.

The sense of equality and balance was almost overwhelming to the previously jaded deviant community, and despite the warm gesture many; if not all, of the deviants remained righteously wary of their new mayor.

"Still worried?" Abby had located Connor in Henry's room carrying their sleeping son back and forth across the space to gently rock him, and ensure he continued to sleep peacefully. "You've been pacing for hours."

"I can't stop thinking that Kamski has something up his sleeve." Talking and pacing Connor's L.E.D. struggled to remain blue as intermittent flashes of yellow gave away his current emotional state. "I know he said he was going to run for mayor to use that position to clean his slate and make amends to the deviant community, but I just can't shake the feeling that he has an ulterior motive."

"Well, in your defense, he did put a gun in your hand and told you to choose between one deviant's life or the entire deviant community hiding out on Jericho. Someone like him should never be trusted."

Such a statement was quite bold in Connor's mind. "Never?"

"Okay, maybe 'never' is a little harsh. But someone like that still has to work their ass off for the rest of their miserable life to set things right."

Pausing in the middle of the room Connor looked down at Henry as the baby rested peacefully in his arms and then looked back to Abby. "Nice to know I'm not being paranoid or overreacting."

"Not a chance. You're just trusting your instincts as a detective and as a father."

"Hopefully a husband, too."

"Soon." Joining Connor in the middle of the room Abby looked down at Henry's sleeping face and smiled. "You have the magic touch. No matter how much he cries and fusses he always calms right down whenever you hold him."

"Dad showed me the perfect technique to soothe a baby. It seems I learned well."

"Hank really is the expert with raising happy sons, isn't he?"

"I believe he is."

"Now that Henry's been taken care of how about we go to bed, too? I'm exhausted."

"That's a good idea." Moving slowly and carefully Connor placed Henry down in his crib without ever rousing the baby from his sleep, and then placed a blue blanket over his legs to ensure he stayed warm despite the house being kept warmer than usual during the chilly months. "I'm glad he's sleeping on a schedule now."

"Me too." Leaning over the crib Abby gave Henry a small kiss on his forehead and then stood upright again. "I'm also glad that you've been such an amazing father and incredibly patient with me while I try to adjust to being a mother. It's one thing to take care of friends and patients, but it's something entirely new when it comes to actually having a family again."

Taking hold of Abby's hand Connor led her out of Henry's room and back down to the ground floor. "You haven't had a family for several years, I can understand how that can feel like such a strange adjustment."

"You're too sweet and empathetic sometimes. I love you."

As they entered Connor's bedroom, now Abby's bedroom as well, the couple changed into their night clothes and proceeded to call it a night. Laying together on the large bed in Connor's bedroom the engaged loving couple held hands and just enjoyed one another's company. They could hear Hank out in the livingroom reading a story to Henry to try to get the baby to go to sleep, and felt a sense of comfort wash over them. Having a house full of loving people and their happy, healthy son was the best outcome that they could've ever hoped for. Thanks to CyberLife Connor had never known what a family was or could be until after he met Hank, and Abby's family fell apart when she was still very young and had been reluctant to let herself be open to having a new family to call her own.

Feeling so sure of their future together and their family the couple began to contemplate planning their wedding at long last. Thanks to the harsh winter weather neither wanted to do an outdoor wedding any time soon, and the idea of going to a church or any other open area for a wedding was out of the question. They didn't want to deal with bigots protesting the marriage between a deviant and human on their wedding day.

"You know, we could just go out to that little chapel in Lake St. Clair to get married for real." Abby hinted as she continued to hold Connor's hand. Her engagement ring was glistening in the overhead light of the bedroom as her hand rested atop his. "It's quiet, remote and we know that preacher has no problem with us being together."

"That might be ideal. Once it thaws we'll go out to the isle on the first warm day in spring."

"Perfect! I'll find a nice white dress, you can wear whatever the hell you want, and we'll have our small group of guests in attendance."

"Hank, Lucas and Henry will all be there for certain. Who else?"

"I want us to invite Skye, Barry, Tina, Gavin, Aaron, Aria, Joel..." Abby listed off casually. "I guess everyone we consider friends should be there."

"I'll be sure to let them know. We don't have the date picked out, just the general time and our location." Tightening his hand around Abby's hand Connor listened to Hank as the story to Henry came to an end and then listened to his footsteps creaking up the staircase as he carried his grandson up to his room to sleep for the night. "Is it strange that I think it's symbolic that we get married with Henry in attendance?"

"Not at all. He's an important part of our lives and he helped us to see how important we are to one another. I think he even gave me the courage to admit that I love you."

"I feel the same way. I didn't want to express my love and have it... dismissed."

Rolling onto her right side Abby face Connor directly and gave him a soft kiss. "Never! True love can never be dismissed."

"Thank you for saying so." Returning the kiss Connor pulled Abby in closer to his side as they drifted off to sleep side by side. "I love you and Henry more than I ever thought would be possible."

* * *

_**The First Year: Henry's Life - 7-9 Months:** _

Winter played out with its usual chill that kept spring from reaching a true thawing degree. The entire family remained huddled together inside the warmth of the house to avoid the lingering winter as much as possible. As Henry grew bigger and stronger the baby's alertness and attention mounted giving both of his parents pride and excitement to watch their son develop before their very eyes. After the new year began Lucas announced that he was going to move into his own apartment again, but would be around to visit with his family as often as possible. While everyone was sad to know he was going to be living on his own they all knew he'd be just fine.

After Lucas finished moving into his own place, Lucky going with him again, Connor and Abby helped Hank move his gym back into the house from the tool shed out back. The gym would of course always have its door closed to ensure Henry didn't get a hold of any of the weights.

Due to the persistent cold weather Henry had caught a little cold and Connor felt absolutely miserable on his ill son's behalf. Rubbing Henry's back gently with his right hand Connor tried to soothe his sick son and help him fall asleep to rest, but the baby was just as stubborn as Connor and didn't want to rest for longer than a few minutes at a time.

Opening up another colorful book Connor tried to keep reading to Henry but the little baby wasn't interested in any bedtime stories, and tried to squirm away from the book as if protesting the gesture.

Through the backdoor of the house Hank returned home from the store with a grocery bag with some children's medicine inside, and immediately asked about Henry's condition. "How's he doing?"

"His fever is holding at one-hundred degrees even. It's not too high but he is exhausted."

"Is his nose running?"

"No, he's alright at the moment."

"No vomiting or diarrhea, right?"

"No, thankfully." Connor confirmed the symptoms as he held Henry up against his chest. "Just a mild fever and he's tired."

"I bought some children's ibuprofen. It's safe for him now that he's older than six months, but I used to use cool sponge baths to help Cole whenever he got sick to bring down his fever."

"That's a good idea. I'll also offer him some formula that I put in the refrigerator. Hopefully that'll be soothing and help him to feel better."

"Come here, Henry." Hank gently took Henry from Connor's hands and sat down on the couch while the deviant went into the kitchen to get the mentioned bottle from the fridge. Accepting the bottle from Connor's hand Hank tried to offer it to Henry as the baby continued to fuss a little in Hank's arms. "We'll help ya' feel better, soon. Where's Abby?"

"She got caught up at the facility. A road rage incident resulted in four deviants being run down and are all in need of immediate repairs. She'll be back as soon as she can. "Returning to the livingroom Connor let Hank take over while he sorted through the items in the grocery bag on the kitchen table and put them away accordingly until they were needed. "I appreciate you postponing your shift after I called off just to help."

"It's not a problem, son." Henry slowly took to the bottle and leaned heavily against Hank's shoulder. His small right hand was wrapped around the bottle and he was looking around the livingroom curiously as he became more alert after his brief nap in Connor's arms before Hank returned home. "Since he's getting his shots tomorrow you can ask the pediatrician to make sure he didn't catch something a little nastier than a cold."

"I will inquire accordingly."

"Well, Henry seems alert as usual and wanting to play on the floor. Maybe this isn't a cold after all." Hank watched as Henry pushed the bottle away and let out another pained grunt while pressing his left fingers to his mouth. "Hold on, I think I know what's going on." With a gentle pressure Hank put his right index finger in Henry's mouth and lowered his tiny jaw. "Yup. He's teething."

"Teething?"

"It hurts and it can cause mild fevers when the baby gets stressed out enough." Hank let Henry chew on his finger a little bit as the pressure seemed to help with the relentless ache in his gums. "It happens to all babies."

"At least it's not an infection."

Henry let out more babbling sounds as he waved his right fist around as if annoyed.

Placing Henry down on the thick blue blanket on the floor where the coffee table had once been Hank watched as the baby resumed crawling about, free at last. Henry proceeded to make more sounds that were gradually becoming closer to actual words as he honed in on the colorful foam blocks on the floor and began babbling to himself.

"I'll bring back some teething rings after I clock out this evening." Hank volunteered as he knelt on the floor to give Henry a little goodbye kiss before he stood up again to head for the door. "He'll be fine, son."

"What do I do if he becomes too uncomfortable?"

"Give him a cold wet washcloth to chew on." The senior detective and experienced father suggested casually as he took his leave of the house. "Works every time and it'll help him cool off while numbing his mouth. It's a win-win solution."

Joining Henry on the floor Connor watched as the baby played with his squishy multicolored blocks and let out an occasional pained grunt. "Well, Henry. Looks like I'm going to have to introduce you to brushing your teeth pretty soon. What do you think of that?"

The baby turned to look at Connor, his brown eyes focusing right on his dad's face, and babbled again.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd say that."

* * *

While at the precinct, bored because Connor called off to stay with Henry at the house while he wasn't feeling well, Hank waited for the clock to countdown to the end of his shift as he finished dealing with the tedious piles of reports, and arbitrary updates from City Hall. It didn't help that he knew his grandson wasn't feeling well and would need some additional T.L.C. once 'Papa' got home. The lack of activity in the precinct and abundance of activity at home seemed like a torturous contrast that Hank had to deal with for a few more hours.

The photograph of Connor and Henry covered in the strawberry and blueberry mess from a few months prior sat on the corner of his desk and always made him smile when he looked at it. It was sitting next to the photograph of Barbara holding Cole, and a photograph of Luke proudly standing beside his little brother and sister-in-law as they celebrated Henry's homecoming. The sight of his family all together made Hank's heart swell with pride.

While overlooking a truly bizarre case of a drunk guy breaking into a repair shop and trying to ride a vacuum cleaner around the store Hank got a alert on his phone from Connor. It was a request to 'face time' and that was something that Connor never did. Accepting the request Hank stared at the phone screen and caught sight of Henry standing in the middle of the floor with a big red foam block in his hands. His back was to the to the Connor as the deviant filmed his son from where he sat and cybernetically connected his visual processors to Hank's phone.

"Connor, what's going on?"

' _I thought you and Abby would like to see this_.' The deviant replied casually before calling out to Henry. ' _Henry, can you do that again_? _Come and see daddy_.'

The baby turned around to face Connor and proceeded to awkwardly but surely toddle his way over to Connor's outstretched hands as he continued to chew on the soft red block. His steps were slow and seemed uncertain, but Henry made the journey and collapsed against Connor's chest with a small laugh as he proudly smiled up at his father's face.

"Ah man... He's walking." The sight made Hank's heart swell even more and suddenly that day didn't feel so boring or glum. "I'm so proud of him."

' _His fever has disappeared as well_. _I think it's safe to say he's going to be just fine as you stated earlier_.'

"That's great news, son." Feeling his worries ease entirely Hank sighed and made sure to save the recording on his phone for future views. "Thanks for showing me his first steps."

' _I'll see you tonight_. _I plan on trying new foods with Henry for dinner, and I suspect you might want to take more photos in the event he tries to feed himself again_.'

Hank laughed as he glanced at the photo on his desk again and replied with good humor. "Yeah, you suspect right, son. See ya' in a few hours."

As the call ended Hank continued to chuckle to himself as he felt better now than he had in years. The sight of Henry walking and Connor proudly taking on the role of 'daddy' was something that seemed to prove that the peaceful bonds between humans and androids was meant to last forever.

"You would've been the best grandmother in the world." Hank whispered to the photograph of his wife on his desk. "But it's okay, I'll spoil Henry rotten for the both of us."

* * *

The first warm day of spring happened on April 5th and the Anderson clan were ready to head out to the little chapel in Lake St. Clair for Connor and Abby's wedding day at last. Connor was wearing a classic tuxedo; black dress pants, black blazer, white dress shirt and black bowtie, while Abby was wearing a solid white silken gown with spaghetti straps and matching white heels. Her dress wasn't a traditional wedding dress in design but it matched the color and was elegant all the same. While the family and friends went out to the isle to get ready for the young couple's arrival they all admired the rising sun in the distance over the lake with a sense of pure peace in their minds and heart.

The pontoon boat arrived at the isle to drop off the gathered group, and then returned to the shoreline to bring Connor once he finally arrived. Abby was standing on the isle with Henry and holding her hand while Skye gently tickled his nose with one of the flowers growing along the stone pathway leading up to the chapel itself.

Standing on the dock with Lucas at his right side Hank stared out to the city skyline and let out a soft sigh. "Where'd Connor get off to? I know he isn't going to chicken out and leave Abby at the altar, so where is he?"

"He said he needed to get something special for Abby." Lucas confirmed as he sounded entirely calm and complacent. "He left earlier than anyone else after he got dressed, but I'm unsure of where he has gone."

"Weird." Putting his hands to his hips and looked to his second deviant son curiously. "You got the ring, right?"

"Yes." Showing Hank the diamond and sapphire ring Connor had selected to match Abby's engagement ring in his possession, Lucas confirmed that the ring was safe and ready to go. "Skye has the second ring as well."

"Good." Glancing back at Abby as she showed Henry the isle, the baby wearing his own tuxedo for the special occasion, Hank smirked at the sweet sight of his grandson being so curious of the world around him. "If the rings are secure and all the guests are here, I can't imagine what he's after."

"Me neither. He only asked to borrow my truck after I arrived at the house this morning."

"I wonder what he's up to?"

"Wish I knew. Should I contact him?"

"Nah, it's fine. Come on." Motioning to the chapel behind them Hank led Lucas away from the dock and toward all the other guests. "We should mingle a little and make sure everything else has been taken care of."

"Right, of course."

Abby led Henry to the shoreline of the isle and held his hand to keep him from getting too close to the water and let him see the harbor for himself. "I bet you're going to love spending the summers at the beach."

"Who wouldn't?" Skye agreed as she watched Henry exploring the shore excitedly. "Henry is just too cute!"

"Think it's because he's taking solely after Connor?"

"That's a key factor, yes." Snickering a little Skye handed Henry another flower to hold as he learned about the world around him. "But I can see a lot of you in him, too."

As Henry began to wobble on his feet Abby managed to hold Henry up and keep him from falling over. "Only if he inherited my grace."

"Still hate heels?"

"With a fiery passion. If they didn't make my legs and ass look so damn good I'd never put up with them!" Heading back toward the center of the isle Abby led Henry up the walkway to return to the chapel while Skye held his other hand in a playful manner. "Come on, sweetie. I bet your daddy is going to be here any second."

"Daddy!" Henry cheered as he walked toward the chapel with his mom.

"It'd be nice to hear 'mommy' or 'mama' every once in a while. I loved my Christmas gift, you know?"

"Daddy!"

"Yeah, you're definitely going to be a little smart-butt like your daddy."

"Daddy!"

"Uh-huh..." Laughing a little Abby let go of Henry's hand and let him toddle over to Hank to be with his Papa for a while. "Such a turd sometimes."

The pontoon boat reached the dock of the isle for the second time as Connor arrived at last, and set a shaking foot onto the dock as he still struggled with seasickness. Keeping himself composed Connor managed to locate his fiance as she stood with the other guests and presented her with a bouquet of dark red roses to carry. The bouquet was freshly made and smelled sweet.

"Need a little help with your stomach?" Abby giggled as she saw that Connor was still seasick. "You look a little blue."

"No, I'll be fine." Presenting Abby with her bouquet Connor put a grin on his face and managed to fend off his seasickness through sheer willpower. "This is for you."

"Oh, Connor!" Accepting the bouquet Abby gave Connor an adoring stare. "They're beautiful! You didn't have to go and fetch me flowers like that."

"I did. And there's one more flower I want you to have. It's important."

"Another one?" Such a strange comment held Abby's curious attention. "What makes this new flower so important?"

"This flower is entirely unique and I believe it's meant to be with you." Reaching into the right lapel of his blazer Connor presented Abby with the rare blue rose that had been growing in secret at the cabin for over two years. As the impossible flower was added to the center of the bouquet Connor looked Abby in the eyes and stared at her wonder at the blue rose. "From what I under the blue rose symbolizes mystery or attaining the impossible. I have a wonderful son, a beautiful fiance and I found my happiness despite every obstacle and challenge that came my way. I'd say that represents attaining the impossible."

"Oh, Connor... That's so beautiful!" Giving him a kiss on his cheek Abby wiped away her emotional tears. "You're such a deep hearted person, I love you."

"I love you, too." Feeling Henry wrap around his left leg Connor grinned and picked up his son to hold against his chest. "We love you, too, Henry."

"Daddy!"

Looking to Hank for a little help Connor called out to him. "Dad?"

"Yeah, I got 'im." Taking Henry from Connor's arms Hank held him close to his chest. "Come on, Henry. Me and you are going to get the best seats in the house and watch the show!"

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Absolutely!" Accepting Connor's hand Abby began walking toward the chapel's entrance after their guests all filled inside to take their seats. "Let's do this."

Holding hands Connor and Abby entered the chapel while Hank held onto Henry to ensure their son saw everything with his own eyes. Lucas was of course the best man while Skye was the maid of honor for the wedding. The small pews were filled with the other guests and ensured that the young couple were given all the support they needed.

"All right, kiddo." Hank sat down in the front pew with Henry on his lap to watch everything up close. "You're going to get to see your mommy and daddy get married. You won't remember much of it, but it's still a special day for all of you."

The other guests filled in the pews behind Hank and Henry and were excited to see the marriage. Gavin and Aaron brought Aria with them, the husbands happy to return to the same chapel where they had been married, and made sure Aria had a flower to play with as well. Tina sat beside Gavin with a big grin on her face while Noreen, Joel, Chris, Ben and even Captain Fowler all filed in, too. Barry, who finally took a day off from the facility, was happy to see Abby getting married to her beloved fiance.

Lida Daveen was truly overjoyed to see Connor and Abby back in her chapel seeking a true marriage and was even more excited to see Henry in attendance. After cooing over the nine month old baby the kindly priest greeted all of the guests, again feeling overjoyed to see Gavin and Aaron returned with their own daughter with them, the kind priest sang praise over the happy gathering and wanted to celebrate such love and tolerance as the widely eclectic group sat in attendance in the chapel.

"It does my heart good to see this little chapel so full of love and happiness." Lida beamed as she stood at the podium at the end of the aisle. With Connor and Abby standing together before her the priest just continued to smile to brightly she gave the morning sun a run for its money. "It's easy to see why we're all here to witness this marriage, and it's clear that everyone knows that these two belong together."

Hank agreed and made sure Henry could see everything as the ceremony began. Feeling himself tearing up a little Hank remembered how he and Barbara had been married through a very simple ceremony after eloping. They too had some friends to act as witnesses, but not their families. Being able to support Connor on his wedding day while also taking care of his grandson made the senior detective's heart melt.

The emotions were heavy in the chapel and many tears were being shed by the guests in attendance.

"With the couple now standing before family and friends they will exchange their vows and then their rings. Abby? Please begin."

Holding onto Connor's hands in her own Abby looked the deviant in the eyes and spoke from her heart. "Connor, I love you. You're the best friend I had been waiting to fall in love with and to spend the rest of my life with. You make me feel safe when I'm scared, beautiful when I feel ugly, loved when I feel like I don't deserve any kindness, and like I can do anything right even when it feels like everything is going wrong. I know that from this moment on for the rest of our days I will always feel loved and safe, and I know that I can be the best possible mother to our son because of how much confidence you've instilled with me."

Turning for a moment Abby glanced over at Henry sitting on Hank's lap and smiled at him brightly.

"On this day I'm ready to become more than just your best friend, but your wife, and I give you my heart because I know you'll always keep it safe." Accepting the platinum wedding band from Skye's hand, the deviant brides maid wiped away her emotional tears, took Abby's bouquet and stood beside her so proudly. "I promise from this day on to forever love you, trust you and spend the rest of my life with you with my head held high and my heart in your hands."

Connor smiled as his wedding band was slid onto his left ring finger and proceeded to hold her hands tightly in return.

"Connor?" Lida spoke up again as Abby's vows were finished. "Please speak your vows."

"Abby, I love you beyond words can express." Speaking in a level tone Connor exchanged his vows and held onto Abby's hands with a loving grip. "When we met I was hurt and you helped me heal; not just my body but my heart. You made me see myself as someone who is worthy of a life without pain and that I can find love and happiness without any guilt weighing against my now healed heart. You gave me strength when I was weak, made me feel like I belong whenever I felt like an outcast, and gave me love when I could only feel hate. Through your love and patience I have found my happiness at long last, and I promise to share that happiness with you as your husband, and as the father to our son."

Accepting the wedding ring from Lucas, the green eyed deviant also shedding tears of joy, Connor placed the ring on Abby's left ring finger and resumed holding tightly onto his new wife's hands. With their vows exchanged the newlywed couple were ready to say their final words to one another.

"Connor Henry Anderson," Lida began as casually as possible. "do you take Abigail Katherine Grayson to be your wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and through health, until death do you part?"

Smiling as he spoke Connor showed no doubts or hesitation as he answered. "I do."

"And do you, Abigail Katherine Grayson take Connor Henry Anderson to be your husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and through health, until death do you part?"

Smiling in turn Abby was just as confident as her new husband. "I do."

"By the power invested in me by the state of Michigan I hereby now proudly pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss!"

Leaning toward one another Connor and Abby shared their first kiss as husband and wife and were met with approving applause from their friends and family.

"Check it out, Henry." Hank whispered as he pointed to the baby's parents. "Your mom and dad are now wife and husband. That means they're going to be together forever and ever, and you get to watch it firsthand."

As the married couple walked back down the aisle to leave the chapel they were bombarded with flower petals being thrown by the guests who greatly approved of the marriage. Stepping out into the warm morning sunlight Connor and Abby walked about the isle to admire the beautiful sight of nature all around them while their guests spoke with one another and kept up the high spirit of the moment.

"See what I mean, Henry?" Hank kissed his grandson's cheek as he carried Henry outside to watch his parents walking hand in hand around the perimeter of the isle with various colored flower petals trailing after them. They were truly happy and at peace with the world as they celebrated their marriage in their own little way. Even from the distance Hank could see the smiles on their faced and he couldn't help but smile, too. "Special day for everyone..."

* * *

_**The First Year: Henry's Life - 10-12 Months:** _

Returning to their secret beach spot Connor and Abby took Henry out to the soft sandy shore to explore the water for the very first time. The married couple decided they'd have a mini honeymoon in the city and once Henry was a little older they'd go on a bigger honeymoon elsewhere. Being able to have the beach to just themselves, at least for a few hours, let the small and happy family enjoy the sandy beach and beautiful water in all of its glory. While Connor donned his black swim trunks once more, Abby dared to wear a purple bikini since the ten months since giving birth. Despite her uncertainty Connor confirmed she looked great and to never be self conscious about her body.

After applying a generous amount of sunscreen onto Henry's face, neck and shoulders, Connor slipped on a pair of inflatable water wings over his son's arms, and made sure he couldn't slip out of the protective flotation devices. Carrying Henry out to the water Connor knelt down so the water was up to his hips, then placed Henry down so he could get used to being in the water and could learn how to swim.

"It's a good thing I know you're trained for emergency rescues." Abby stated as she applied her own sunscreen from the beach. "I wouldn't trust myself to lead him out to the water while he's still so young."

"I won't let him go any deep then we already are." Connor reassured his now wife as he watched Henry enthusiastically slap at the gentle waves washing all around him. "Once he's bigger and stronger I'll teach him how to swim properly without needing to rely on the water wings."

"You better. I don't want to have to explain to Henry his fear of water came from mommy and daddy sucking at water sports."

Sitting down cross legged in the water Connor made sure Henry felt safe enough to walk around without needing to hold his hand and never let him venture into the deeper water by mistake. Proud of how adventurous and curious his son already was Connor encouraged him to keep exploring his continuously growing world.

"Do you like the water, Henry?"

"Yeah!" Cheering loudly Henry continued to splash and get his father's face all wet.

Laughing from the beach Abby strolled out to the water and joined Connor and Henry in the shallows. "Good thing you don't mind getting wet."

"Do you think it was a little selfish to invite everyone to join us here at the beach tomorrow while keeping our current vacation a secret all day long?"

"It's never selfish for a married couple to want some privacy during their honeymoon."

"I guess you're right."

"Besides, we're telling everyone of out secret little hideaway which means we're making the sacrifice."

"Perhaps you're right." Fishing out a small shell from the sand for Henry to hold, Connor glanced about the secluded area and felt entirely serene. "Being able to have time with just us and Henry is important after all."

"Damn right. I just can't believe in two months he's going to be a year old!"

"It's very strange to think about. The past year has gone by seemingly faster than usual."

"They say rapid aging is a side effect of becoming parents." Grabbing onto the rogue lock of hair hanging over Connor's left eye Abby gave him a playful stare before she dropped it back down. "Once I start going gray I'm going to alter your programming to make sure your perfect hair starts to turn gray, too."

"I'd have no problem with altering my appearance for you."

"Stop being so sweet! I almost feel bad for picking on you."

"Almost?"

"Just a little..." Giving Connor a kiss Abby felt Henry splash water over her and in turn she squealed at the sudden coldness. "Hey! You ruined a perfectly good kiss you little smart-butt!" Plucking Henry out out of the water Abby kissed his cheek instead and got a giggle out of the baby. "You're too adorable, just like your daddy!"

* * *

Happy and surprisingly full of energy Hank carried Henry into the kitchen and placed him down in the highchair. There were brightly colored balloons all over the kitchen walls and the kitchen itself smelled of freshly baked birthday cake. Henry babbled loudly as the bright colors amused him to no end. A massive colorful banner was stretched over the wall that spelled out 'Happy Birthday' over the doorway of the kitchen, and a small round cake was sitting on the kitchen table just waiting for the birthday boy to enjoy.

"Happy birthday, Henry." Hank stated as he gave the baby a kiss on top of his head. "I can't believe it's already been a full year."

Connor agreed as he carried in a large rectangular box wrapped up in blue paper into the kitchen. "It's very strange to have so many changes take place in such a limited time frame. Henry's grown and changed so much already."

"I'm glad it's all been for the better."

Abby carried in a bundle of balloons on their strings and let them float freely toward the ceiling. "Glad he decided to keep growing after he was _outside_ my body. I'd hate to be carrying him around now that he's so much bigger and stronger!"

The very idea made Hank shake his head a little. "Now that'd be a sight to see!"

Henry smiled and kicked his feet at the sight of the balloons blue paper as Connor placed the gift on the table behind the cake.

"Happy birthday." Connor parroted Hank's earlier words as he placed the cake on the highchair tray in front of him. It was a small personal cake with 'Happy 1st Birthday Henry' written in blue icing over the white surface. Abby had woken up extra early to bake him the cake and then let Connor decorate it. "This is a special occasion where you're allowed to make as much of a mess as you want."

Sensing the impending celebration Sumo casually strolled into the kitchen and laid down under the table beside the highchair and wagged his tail as he watched Henry happily squirming about above him.

Hank held up his phone and watched as Henry made a reach for the cake with a curious hand. "Connor, Abby, take a step back unless you want cake all over your shirt. ...And everything else."

Learning his lesson from the fruit puree incident a few months back Connor did take a step back, pulling Abby back with him, and watched as Henry's little right hand made a huge dent in the white frosting on the cake. Grabbing a fist full of the cake Henry brought the sugary treat to his mouth and grinned at the sweetness. Bits of cake fell all over the floor around him and Sumo readily cleaned up the mess on Henry's behalf.

"He loves it!" Happy to see her son enjoying the cake Abby used her own phone to take some photos. "Glad to see Sumo isn't the only one who loves my cooking!"

"Uh, good boy, Sumo..." Connor didn't want to yell at the dog, especially since he was just eating what fell on the floor, but he didn't want to encourage him to eat human food either. "I guess since this is a special occasion you get some cake, too."

Laughing as Henry made a bigger mess and smeared cake all over his hands, his face and the high chair, Hank seemed at peace with the world and with himself for the first time in years. It always did his heart good to see the same milestones he witnessed with Cole being repeated by Henry. It was like he was given the chance to watch his own firstborn son grow up all over again and relive those wonderful moments for a second time.

"Maybe I should've given him the gift before the cake." Connor rubbed his right hand over the back of his neck anxiously as he looked at the frosting all over Henry's tiny hands and dreaded the mess he'd have to clean up. "That seems rather obvious now."

Hank just chuckled as he watched his grandson destroy the cake with absolute glee. "There was going to be a mess either way, son. What did you buy him, anyway?"

"You'll see." Placing the gift box a little closer to Henry for him to reach Connor pulled away the ruins of the smashed cake once Henry started paying attention to the blue box that was presented to him. "Alright, Henry. Here's your gift."

Still lacking the coordination to tear open paper or peel up the flaps by himself Henry grabbed all over the smooth surface, leaving frosting covered hand prints in his wake, while Hank, Abby and Connor discreetly loosened the paper on the baby's behalf.

"Come on, Henry. Open it up." Connor encouraged as the baby pulled down some of the paper and worked to reveal the gift. "You can do it!"

Slowly but surely Henry managed to tear down enough of the paper to open up the gift (mostly) by himself.

"Wow," Hank was impressed by the revealed item and titled his head at the offered item. "good gift, son."

"It was Abby's idea."

"And it was a good one at that."

The box contained a small plastic blue guitar that was designed to help infants experience and learn about music. It was a lightweight toy and made of strong plastic to ensure it wasn't broken by rough play, and it was the very color that Henry seemed to admire most at the moment.

Opening up the cardboard box Connor pulled out the guitar, removed it from its plastic packaging and turned it on. "Fortunately it doesn't require battery replacement, only a charge time of ten minutes so he can play for approximately six hours."

With cake still on his hands Henry smacked his palms all over the new toy excitedly.

Looking at the sticky mess all over the table and the box Hank put his hands to his hips as he kept grinning. "I think he likes it, kid."

"I'm glad. I just hope he doesn't favor this toy over any of the other potential gifts from his guests when the show up this evening."

"We'll have to wait and see, but I think he'll be happy with everything that everyone gives him. It was also a good call to let him destroy a cake before the guests arrived. It'll make things a little less chaotic with a kitchen full of people. Especially if Aria gets any clever ideas..."

"I believe that's what would be referred to as 'controlled chaos'." Using his right thumb Connor wiped a smear of cake from Henry's left cheek as he gave his son a kiss. "Happy birthday, Henry. Hopefully it's the first of a thousand."

Abby kissed Henry's right cheek and put a smear of frosting on his nose. "Just don't think you get to destroy a thousand cakes! I can only bake so many cakes so fast!"

* * *

_**The End of the First Year:** _

After a peacefully quiet month it was now Christmas Eve and the house, was covered in colorful lights and other decorations that made Henry very happy to look at. Connor was holding up Henry to let him (clumsily) hang large plastic ornaments on the higher tree branches of the Christmas tree in the corner of the livingroom with Abby snapping photos proudly, while Sumo watched from his pillow in the corner. Hank had gone out for some last minute shopping, which Connor knew was a lie to cover up some other secret endeavor, and had just returned home through the backdoor with a massive brown shopping bag under his arm.

"The tree looks great, Henry." Hank called out as he passed through the livingroom and made his way toward the hallway. "Keep it up, I'll be right back."

Connor knew Hank was up to something but he also knew better than to call him out on it. "What do you think he's doing?"

Abby shook her head a little and took another photo. "No clue. I know better than to try to figure out what detectives do in private."

As Henry babbled random words Connor handed him another plastic ornament and watched as the baby awkwardly managed to hook it onto the branch. With the final ornaments in place; some branches more decorated than others, Connor took a step back from the tree with Henry still in his arms and gently shook the baby's now empty right hand between his finger and thumb. "Papa's right, it looks great."

Hank returned to the livingroom and put his right hand on Connor's left shoulder as he stood beside him and admired the tree. "Looks like everything's ready for tomorrow morning. Think Henry knows what's in store for him?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew what he was thinking, it'd make it much easier to communicate with him."

"He says 'Papa' all the time."

Henry looked over at Hank and repeated the word as if being requested. "Pa-pa."

"See?"

Abby's jaw squared a little as she turned to face her father-in-law just behind Connor. "He can also say 'doggy', 'yes', 'no' and 'toy'."

"But not 'mom', huh?"

"No, not yet."

"He will. Give him time." Reaching over to take Henry for himself Hank held the baby up to his chest and let Henry rest his little head against his broad shoulder. He felt Henry yawn and his little tummy rumble and knew it was time for a diaper change, and then bed. "I'll go change him and put him down for the night. You have the presents ready to go, right?"

"Yes." Connor confirmed with a grin. "I stored them in the laundry room out of sight, and to keep Sumo from nosing around too much."

"Perfect."

While Hank took Henry up to the loft to sleep for the night Connor walked into the laundry room and picked up the various boxes wrapped in brightly colored paper to place under the tree for Christmas morning. Carrying the boxes in neat stacks in his arms Connor put each one beneath the thick green branches of the artificial tree and looked down at the tree skirt where Henry's name had been embroidered right above his own name, and below Lucas and Abby's names.

"Hopefully," Abby stated in tired tone as she helped Connor with the presents. "Lucas doesn't have any trouble making it home in time for gifts in the morning."

"I'm sure Lucas will be just fine."

"Yeah, you're right." Motioning for Connor to join her on the couch Abby sighed and leaned against his shoulder. "Everything looks great!"

"It really does. It's so peaceful right now, I never want it to end."

Holding hands and admiring the Christmas tree the engaged couple enjoyed the tranquility of the house as they waited for Christmas day to come at last. It would be their first Christmas together and they were looking forward to the special day.

"I had to read him a story first, but he went down easy." Hank returned to the livingroom after ten minutes and saw the modest pile of gifts ready to go for Christmas Day. "Wow, you went all out this year."

"Well, it's Henry's first Christmas, not mention our first Christmas as a complete family, and I didn't know what to get him since he can't communicate just yet. Do you think this is too much?"

"Not really. Whatever toys he doesn't respond to we can always donate to charity."

"I did purchase a few additional toys for the 'Toys For Tots' charity before I left the store after I clocked out last night."

"Sounds like you know exactly how to enjoy and appreciate the holidays, son."

"Can I ask what you were shopping for this evening?"

Giving his son a coy glance Hank made stood at the end of the hallway and remained secretive. "You'll see tomorrow."

"More gifts for Henry?"

"Something like that." Hank replied cryptically as he folded his arms across his chest. "Anyway, you know the drill. As soon as Henry's awake we open gifts and then we start making Christmas dinner. I know Henry still isn't ready for a lot of solid foods just yet, but that doesn't mean he still can't enjoy something special for the occasion."

"Right."

Abby smiled as she leaned more into Connor's side to cuddle. "I can't wait for tomorrow. I know we're going to celebrate Christmas right!"

"Without a doubt I'm going to crash for the night." Rising from the recliner Hank made his way to the hallway to disappear for the night. "Goodnight, I'll see you three in the morning."

"Goodnight, dad." Bidding Hank a goodnight Connor noticed that Abby was drifting off to sleep but didn't want to wake her up just yet. It was nice to just have a quiet moment with Abby at his side. "...Goodnight, Abby."

* * *

The following morning loud babbling upstairs awoke Connor, and he turned his head to see Abby still sleeping at his side. Moving carefully Connor woke her up in a gentle manner as he rose to his feet. Sumo was sprawled out on the pillow in the corner and as soon as Henry woke up so did he. Heading up the stairs Connor checked on Henry and saw his son already standing up in his crib waiting for his parents or grandfather to come and get him ready. The little baby seemed to know something interesting was happening and was very excited.

"Good morning, Henry. Merry Christmas."

Henry held out his hands toward Connor as if saying 'pick me up' and Connor of course obliged. As he held Henry in his arms Connor decided that first thing's first; the little baby would need to be changed before he started opening up his gifts.

"Hopefully you mom and Papa are awake, too."

With Henry changed into a fresh diaper and a clean 'onesie' he carried the baby down the staircase and into the livingroom. As he rounded the staircase Connor stopped just behind the couch noticed there was someone beyond Abby in the livingroom, and was almost startled to see 'Santa Claus' himself standing in front of the Christmas tree waiting for them to arrive.

"Uh... Hello." Connor immediately recognized the face behind the fake white beard as Hank, but all Henry saw was Santa Claus. Henry of course let out excited babbles and his eyes lit up at the sight of Santa standing in his own home. "...Merry Christmas?"

"Merry Christmas." Holding out a small box wrapped in blue paper toward Henry, 'Santa' continued to speak in a slightly deeper voice. "This is Henry's first Christmas, so I wanted to give him this gift myself."

Abby was giggling and doing her best to go with the moment, but she was too entertained to keep a serious face.

"...O-Okay." Connor took the box and opened it up on Henry's behalf while 'Santa' took Henry from Connor's arms. Inside the box was a golden pocketwatch with Henry's full name engraved over the gilded finish, and had a long gold chain attached. "Wow..." Taking the watch from the box Connor held it in his left palm for Henry to see. Opening the cover of the watch Connor saw a second engraving on the inside and read the inscription out loud to his son. "There's an inscription inside just for you, Henry. ' _Time is fleeting, but memories last forever. Love Papa_ '."

"Pa-pa." Henry repeated as he heard the name and looked into 'Santa's' blue eyes.

Connor closed the watch up and held it in a protective fist as Henry's little hand reached out and took hold of Connor's hand with his tiny fingers. "...Thank you for this. This is an amazing gift."

"It's my pleasure. Now, 'Santa' needs to go and see other children in the city. Have a Merry Christmas, Connor, Abby and Henry."

"Y-Yeah, you too..." Connor took back Henry and watched as 'Santa' made a discreet exit through the backdoor with Sumo following after him. "Henry, this is truly an amazing gift." Clutching the watch tightly in his hand Connor knew how much the gift would mean to Henry when he grew up. "As much as I want you to have it with you always, I know it'd be best to keep it somewhere safe until you're a little bit older. Okay?"

Abby put her hand over top of the pocket watch as she gave Connor and Henry morning kisses. "Seems like that Santa is pretty generous and sweet guy."

In less than a minute before Hank walked through the backdoor in normal clothing as casually as possible, and rejoined his family in the livingroom. Sitting down on the couch he held out his hands to take Henry away from Connor's to hold for himself for 'the first time' that morning. As Connor passed the baby over Hank 'noticed' the pocketwatch in Connor's grip and asked about it. "So, where'd that come from?"

Connor gave Hank a knowing glance but played along. "From 'Santa'. It's a gift for Henry, but it looks like you did all the work and Santa just played the messenger."

"It was worth it for him."

Happy on his young son's behalf Connor just smirked as the front door opened and drew his attention. He handed the pocketwatch over to Hank to hold protectively. Without even needing to check the deviant pulled open the door and let the 'guest' inside. "I'm glad you made it in time."

"I may be a little late, but I'm not missing Henry's first Christmas." Lucas promised as he stepped inside the house with four gifts tucked under his arms. "Merry Christmas."

"Great timing, Lucas." Hank's eyes went wide with relief to see all of his kids gathered together. "You just missed Santa, but not the gifts!"

"Perfect! I wouldn't want to miss this day!"

The gathered family sat together in the livingroom exchanging gifts, chatting and watching Henry play more with the empty boxes more than he did any of his new toys, and just enjoyed one another's company. Sumo was laying atop the torn up wrapping paper chewing on his new rawhide bone watching Henry fuss with the boxes and make odd, excited noises as he played in the controlled mess.

Truly happy on that Christmas Day Connor and Abby were laying on the floor watching their son toddling about with great intrigue through the boxes and wrapping paper. Everything that Henry did was always fascinating to Connor, and his paternal instinct was incredibly strong toward his only son.

Distracted by the colorful mess all around his feet Henry was still walking about some boxes and briefly lost his balance causing Abby to reach out her hand and catch Henry before he fell over. "Mama's got you."

Henry grabbed onto Abby's right forearm with both of his hands and made some new babbling noises. "Ma-ma."

Everyone had heard it and were staring at Henry with proud smiles on their faces.

Sitting upright on the floor entirely Abby smiled broadly himself and pulled Henry onto her lap. "That's right... I'm mama."

Hank smirked as he used his phone to take another photo of Abby holding Henry while Connor sat nearby. "I told you he'd get around to calling you 'mama'."

"I guess that was Henry's Christmas gift to me." Abby was righteously proud and smiling at the baby sitting on her lap. "And I love it."

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Hank stated in an equally proud voice to Connor, Lucas, Abby and Henry as he snapped more photos for future safekeeping on his phone. "Let's hope this is the first of many family Christmases together."

"I'll do my best to make that a reality." Connor stated as he gave Henry a proud smile. "The longer we're together, the better!"

* * *

Still proud of Henry's first steps and his overall bright demeanor Abby remained in awe of her son as he toddled about the livingroom in search of toys and playtime with his Papa. Having a full day off Abby happily stayed at the house all day while Connor picked up some extra hours at the precinct, and enjoyed having some bonding time with her son and eventual father-in-law. The house always felt like it was full of love and warm, no matter what was going on any time of the year. Being able to just go some place to call her home and her family made it easier for Abby to transition into motherhood more smoothly.

"Henry..." Abby called her son's name to get him to look at her. Holding up his stuffed dog for Henry to see Abby was rewarded with a smile from the energetic and curious baby. "Henry, can you say 'mama'?"

The baby just babbled as he sat on the floor beside Hank and played with his foam blocks with wild motions from his hands.

"Please? Ma-Ma." Dragging out the word a little Abby tried to get Henry to repeat it for himself. "Come on, say 'mama'."

More babbling filled the air as Henry walked over to Hank and sat down beside him to keep playing.

"You can be such a turd like your daddy sometimes." Abby sighed as she knelt on the floor beside her son as she tried to get him to talk. "How about 'papa'? Can you say 'papa'?"

The usual nonsensical babbling was Henry's only answer as he offered Hank a foam block to take.

"Don't take it personally." Picking up Henry for a moment Hank put the baby down on his right knee as he sat cross legged on the floor. "Cole's first word was 'mama' and then 'dada', but it took some time before he finally said it. After he hit those terrible-twos all I heard was 'no' all day long... I kinda' miss it."

"I'm used to hearing 'no' from stubborn patients at the facility." Abby replied casually. "I can handle it."

"If you're a fan of 'no', try being a cop for a week. After those seven days are over that word will lose all meaning."

"Maybe Connor will have some luck in getting Henry to speak up."

"It's possible. Henry and Connor do have an impressively close bond already."

"You noticed that too, huh?"

"Yup. And I couldn't be prouder." Hank accepted a foam block from Henry as he watched his grandson playing with his toys. "A son needs to be able to rely on his father and trust him from an early age."

"Think Lucas will have that chance?" Speaking in a low tone Abby was aware of the way Lucas was seeking his soulmate but wasn't having any luck. "I guess his last couple of blind dates didn't go so well."

"Human or deviant, it takes a special type of person to adjust to the hectic schedule of a detective." Letting Henry off his lap Hank watched his grandson go from crawling to toddling as he sought some affection from his mother. "I think that's why you and Connor work so well together. You two can relate to having an odd work schedule and still find the time to devote to one another. That's what proves you two love each other."

Scooping up Henry in her arms Abby gave the baby a kiss on his forehead as he giggled. "And I thought it was having a baby that proved we 'love' each other."

"Never change, Abby." Chuckling at the comment Hank just leaned back and pressed his back against the front of the recliner to rest a little easier. "Never ever change."

The front door opened as Connor returned home for the night and shook off his rain soaked jacket. As he removed his shoes and hung his jacket by the front door Connor looked out at his family and grinned at the sight. Seeing his son toddling about back and forth between his mom and grandfather gave the deviant father a swelling of pride in his heart.

"Did you have fun with your mom and Papa today?" Kneeling down on the floor Connor held out his hands and was rewarded with Henry toddling over to greet his daddy in person. "Daddy missed you."

As Henry looked up at Connor and looked him in the eyes Henry babbled out a single comprehensive word. "Dad-dy."

While Connor's soulful brown eyes brightened with happy shock Abby and Hank started laughing at the way Henry responded to Connor but not to them. "That's right." Connor confirmed as he held Henry to his chest and gave him a happy hug. "I'm your daddy. And I love you!"

* * *

_**The Second Year:  
** _

As much as Connor and Abby loved Henry they had to admit that they weren't a fan of the dreaded 'terrible-twos', and were worried that they'd lose their patience fast. It wasn't a daily occurrence, but Henry would sporadically have temper tantrums and would sometimes throw toys in anger. Hank helped Connor and Abby understand that it was all apart of the process of growing up, emotions developing and the toddler learning to communicate, and to just stay patient with their son until the horrible phase was finally over. Fortunately Henry didn't have any problems while at daycare or when he was being babysat, so they didn't have to worry about it too much. but it didn't make it any easier to deal with an emotionally exhausting toddler having a meltdown at home.

Sitting on the black leather couch in the livingroom Connor and Abby listened to Henry screaming from his bedroom upstairs after being put in 'time-out' for throwing a glass bowl on the floor and shattering it because it was too cold to go outside and play. The parents were tired and trying to wait the tantrum out, and Connor was on the verge of turning off his audio processors to ignore the screaming.

Hank came inside the house from the garage and spotted the exhausted parents on the couch looking as defeated as they felt. "I can hear Henry from the garage." He saw Connor's coin anxiously dancing over his right knuckles as he was beginning to stress a little, while Abby pressed a pillow to her face. "He sounds pissed!"

"Oh... Sorry."

Hank crossed his arms over his chest and gave his exhausted son an amused look. "So, what did he do while I was changing the oil?"

"Intentionally broke a glass bowl because we won't let him play outside in the cold weather. No, he didn't cut himself on the broken glass, he's just mad at us for putting him in time out."

"At least he isn't hurt." Trying to remain optimistic for his son and daughter-in-law's sake Hank put his hands to his hips and stared at the staircase leading up to the second floor loft. "And just wait until he starts getting mad at you for keeping inedible stuff out of his mouth. All. Day. Long."

The coin faltered a little and Connor sank back into the couch a little. "...I don't think that'll be preferable to the temper tantrums."

Mumbling through the pillow Abby agreed entirely. "A choking hazard is worse than hearing damage. I think!"

Sympathizing with the young couple Hank sighed and tried to think of a way to help. "How long has Henry been screaming?"

"...Fifty-two minutes, nine point six seconds." Connor of course had been keeping the exact time of the tantrum record down to the absolute second. "And counting."

"Yeah, he'll tire himself out soon."

"How in the world did you put up with temper tantrums without feeling completely drained?"

"The truth is, I didn't." Sitting down in the recliner beside the couch Hank managed to tune out the tantrum almost entirely. "It's just something you have to deal with as Henry learns boundaries and manners."

"When will it stop?"

"Another two years, tops."

"...Two years?"

"Connor." Hank put his right hand on his son's left shoulder empathetically as Henry's high pitched scream made him flinch in response. "When this is all over you won't remember the tantrums or sleepless nights, you'll only remember him growing up and making you happy. I promise!"

"I hope so. I don't want to simply delete these negative memories, but as long as they aren't more prevalent than the positive memories I think it'll be worth keeping them."

Abby grabbed onto his hand in a supportive manner and sighed. "Same."

"What about the potty-training?" Trying to keep Connor and Abby's minds off the tantrum and onto a more progressive subject Hank kept Connor talking and prevented him from stressing out. "How's that going for ya'?"

"Not as bad as I initially feared, he's actually taken to it very well. He still wears a diaper at night but he hasn't had an 'accident' in four days."

"That's good to know." Hank listened as Henry let out one last pitiful whine before he finally quieted down and fell asleep upstairs. "...And he's finally out. See? Gotta' be patient."

Connor held up the right palm of his hand and looked at the display of the video baby monitor set up in the crib. Henry was laying on his back completely asleep and calm for the first time in almost an hour. It was an utter relief for everyone. "That's good."

Abby tightened her hand around Connor's and leaned against his shoulder as she tossed the pillow aside. "Please don't think any less of me if I go and take a shot of tequila."

Laughing at the all too relatable remark Hank was happy to have a chat with Connor and Abby about parenting a toddler. "Not a chance, every parent needs an outlet every now and then." Pulling his phone from his pocket Hank placed an order for a pizza and kicked back in the recliner for a moment. "Let me give you a few tips on temper tantrums and not going insane in the process."

Connor sighed in relief at the offer. "Thank you."

Burying her the side of her face against Connor's shoulder Abby gave her father-in-law a plead stare. "Please tell us everything!"

* * *

A shopping trip with Henry ended with the little boy snuggling a brand new stuffed animal and Connor looking rather glum. Heading into the kitchen after returning home Connor prepared his son a healthy lunch, and caught sight of Hank returning to the house through the backdoor with Sumo slowly leading the way. As the happy grandfather greeted his grandson with a kiss on his crazy thick hair he noticed that Connor's L.E.D. was blinking in a slow yellow pulse and his shoulders were slumped as if being weighed down by heavy emotions.

Picking up Henry's new stuffed animal from the table Hank gave it a curious look and then handed it back to his grandson to hold. Being as casual as possible Hank walked over to the kitchen sink to wash off his hands before he joined Henry for lunch.

"So," he spoke up in a low tone to avoid putting Connor on the spot. "how was shopping with Henry?"

"Fine. Henry was very well behaved, hence his new toy."

"Another dog?"

"A fox."

"Oh, well, foxes and dogs are pretty similar." Drying off his hands Hank hung the towel back on the cabinet door and let out a soft sigh. "Something bothering you right now?"

Trying to dismiss the question Connor replied in turn. "...It's a foolish concern."

"I doubt that. You have a good head on your shoulders, so I don't think anything that's concerning you is foolish."

Finishing with Henry's lunch, a simple sandwich with a small handful of vegetables on the side, Connor put the plate down on the table and made sure his son was sitting in the booster seat properly. "...Today while I was taking Henry through the toy store an elderly woman asked me if I had been granted permission by _my owners_ to give _their_ child a new toy."

"Old bi- _people_ ," he corrected himself to keep Henry from learning a new swear word, Hank put his hand on Connor's shoulder. "are going to be nosy and asking stupid questions all the time. Why is this getting to you so much?"

"When I told her I didn't have an owner and that Henry was my son she tried to report me to security for kidnapping. Security arrived, she told them a wildly improbable story of how she supposedly witnessed me abducting my own son from another family, and I had to tell the guard the truth while introducing myself as a detective before they even bothered to check the security cameras to validate her claim."

Hank's hand shook Connor's shoulder a little as he now felt offended on his son's behalf. "Which store?"

"I've already filed a complaint against that particular security guard for incompetence and discrimination, don't worry about it."

"Good. Well, what happened after that?"

"The old woman insisted that I was somehow a villain, that I had no business taking care of Henry despite her loud accusations frightening him. Even as Henry kept calling me 'daddy' and burying his face in my chest to try to hide from that old woman she still insisted that she was right and I was wrong." Placing a red sippy-cup of milk down for Henry to have alongside his lunch, Connor stared at his son's face as if waiting for him to get scared again. "The woman only backed down after I had to cybernetically request police assistance to escort her off the property. The security guard tried to save face with the manager and never once tried to apologize for making a mistake."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, son."

"I'm more worried about how such a negative experience might affect Henry's ability to socialize. I bought him his new toy to give him a positive experience after enduring a negative one, but I don't know if it'll be enough."

"The fact that you're more focused on how Henry's going to be react despite you getting singled out, means you're doing plenty to keep your son happy and feeling safe."

Tracing his right fingertips over his still yellow L.E.D. Connor sighed and stepped away from the table for a moment. "I hope you're right."

* * *

The afternoon continued on peacefully in the household as Hank sat on the couch with Henry napping beside him. The little boy had his arms wrapped around his new stuffed fox as he slept and seemed entirely normal despite the abnormal day at the toy store. Rubbing his left palm up and down Henry's arm in a comforting manner Hank was content that his grandson was sleeping well and wouldn't be disturbed if he got up from the couch for a few minutes. Moving slowly and quietly Hank rose from the furniture and pulled the navy blanket from the back of the couch to drape over Henry as he continued to nap in peace on the cushions.

Heading into the kitchen to grab a handful of vegetables to snack on after his lunch Hank noticed that Connor was nowhere around, and found that to be rather odd. Closing the refrigerator door Hank peered out the kitchen window to the backyard but didn't see his deviant son outside and he didn't hear Connor walking around up on the second floor loft.

Checking the garage Hank saw Connor's rebuilt motorcycle sitting in its usual place without any sign of Connor in the small space. Every tool was in its rightful place and hadn't been touched in weeks.

"Where did that kid get to?"

Returning to the house Hank made his way down the hallway to see if Connor disappeared into his bedroom for a while but the yellow light pouring out from beneath the closed bathroom gave the senior detective pause. Checking the doorknob of the closed bathroom door Hank was relieved that the door wasn't locked as he turned the knob, and pushed the door open just enough to peer inside without completely violating Connor's sense of privacy.

"Connor?" He could see Connor's outstretched legs as the deviant sat on the tile floor next to the bathtub just out of sight. "Are you okay?"

The deviant let out a soft sigh as he answered from within the bathroom. "...I'm not sure."

"I'm coming in." Pushing the door all the way open Hank stared at Connor as the deviant sat on the floor with blue blood staining his hands. Connor had his eyes closed and a smear of blue blood running down his right temple toward his jawline. "Ah, son..." Kneeling down beside the deviant Hank carefully checked for the source of the bleeding and sighed. "What did you do?"

"...I wanted to do what's best for Henry." Opening up his right palm still coated in his own warm Thirium Connor revealed the cause of his injury. "It was time to do it."

"Connor? Why did-" Picking up the now dead L.E.D. from Connor's palm Hank dropped it on the floor as he reached for a clean washcloth to press against the deviant's bleeding right temple. "Shit, this is bleeding pretty badly."

"When I began remove it I accidentally damaged the Thirium line connecting the L.E.D. to my system. It's not considered a vital component or Thirium line, which is why my self healing program isn't stopping the leak. The leak itself is however significant."

"So you opened a vein?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Shit. What do we do to stop the bleeding?"

"It needs to be cauterized."

"I'm NOT burning you, son."

"That's fine. I can do it-"

"No way." Glancing at the dead silver disk laying in a small puddle of Thirium on the floor beside his knee Hank shook his head despondently. "You're going to wait for Abby to come back home and clean you up. You need a technician's care and a wife's touch right about now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't- Look, I'm mad at the fact that you're bleeding and hiding in the bathroom, I'm not actually mad at _you_." Moving Connor's right hand up to his right temple to hold the washcloth in place Hank retrieved a second washcloth and ran it under the cool tap in the sink, then wrung out the excess water. "You shouldn't have to disfigure yourself like that just because some old bitch couldn't keep her uninformed opinions to herself."

"I didn't do this for her, I did it for Henry." Letting out a small hiss as the cold water touched his bloody skin and then slowly moved up to where the first washcloth had been, Connor tried to explain his logic and reasoning. "Henry deserves the chance to grow-up and be out in public with his parents without someone staring at us or judging us."

Without anything to say regarding that type of reasoning Hank just continued to clean up the wound to the best of his ability and apply pressure. "Man, when will Abby be home?"

"...Approximately two hours, nine minutes."

"Great." Grabbing onto the android first aid kit under the bathroom sink Hank located the special android unique gauze Hank pressed a clean bandage to Connor's right temple, and then taped it into place. "That stuff should slow down the bleeding enough for you to not make a mess until Abby gets back."

"I'll stay in-"

"Son, no. Don't hide in the bathroom and be miserable." Pointing at the deviant's eyes Hank sighed then patted Connor's knee twice. "I can see you trying to deny your massive headache. Come lay on the couch with Henry and take it easy for a while."

"Yeah, okay."

Pulling Connor up to his feet Hank led the pained deviant down the hallway and into the livingroom to rest. As Connor sat down on the couch very slowly he wrapped up Henry in the blanket and lifted up the sleeping toddler so he could lay on his back with Henry napping over his chest. It had been a while since Connor was able to cuddle with Henry like that, and in turn he felt much more peaceful.

"Connor?" Peering down at his son and grandson over the back of the couch Hank nodded at the bandage on Connor's right temple curiously. "Are you going to put the light back?"

"...Maybe someday." The idea of replacing the L.E.D. hadn't even entered Connor's mind. "For now, I want to appear as human as possible for Henry's sake."

"Okay. It's your choice, son."

"I know." Kissing Henry's hair Connor laid his head down on the pillow and proceeded to nap along with his son. "And I choose to do what's best for Henry."

* * *

_**The Third Year:  
** _

Taking a quick vacation up to the cabin outside the city the family gathered around the beloved second home, and happily unwound from their hectic schedules and the hour long car ride. Henry was getting better at traveling long distances but that didn't mean he didn't want to unleash his pent-up energy once he was able to walk around freely again. Playing tag with his Uncle Lucas throughout the cabin's backyard Henry laughed and enjoyed the extra attention he was getting, while Hank and Abby set about getting lunch ready in the cabin's kitchen.

Seeking a moment of privacy Connor discreetly crept through the treeline of the side of the property to check on the secret grave, and to check on the remains of the blue rose after he had picked the rare flower from its stem. Approaching the grave quietly Connor made sure not to disturb the surrounding flora and fauna, or attract the curiosity of his son in the process.

Crouching down before the grave Connor stared at the green rose stem and tilted his head with surprise. What had once been a single blue rose bud that grew for almost two years before it was finally plucked, now held two new additional blue rose buds growing strong and healthy before the white stone marking the hidden grave.

"This is- This shouldn't be possible."

Tracing his right fingertips gently over the silk soft buds Connor ran a scan and confirmed that the flowers were both healthy and growing strong.

"By all account the single blue rose should've been a fluke. Two additional and identical blue roses is... incredible."

Recognizing what he was seeing as something special Connor decided to keep the roses a secret for a while longer, and to keep them safe for every upcoming winter to ensure the flowers could continue to thrive and bloom with their impossible coloration. Such special roses needed to be protected.

"It seems strange to be back here after all this time. After..." Pressing his left palm over his heart for a moment Connor bowed his head respectfully. "I was given my second chance to live. I suppose that it'd be my third chance since my original regulator replaced my current one after I transferred my consciousness into this body."

Grateful for his life and everything in it, Connor pressed his right palm over the white stone graciously.

"While I can't truly forgive Markus for what he did to me, I know I can finally move on since my previous life ended up saving my current life."

Standing upright from the grass Connor sighed and looked up at the tree canopy shadowing the grave in natural secrecy.

"I'm alive, I have a father, a little brother, a wife is healthy and my happy son. That's all that matters now."

Walking back through the treeline Connor caught sight of Henry 'tackling' Lucas to the ground and laughing his head off as Lucas theatrically acted as if Henry was the strongest little boy in the world, Connor felt himself instantly smile. The sight of his little brother adoring Henry as if he were his own made Connor's heart swell and then ache knowing that Lucas was still alone and struggling to find his soulmate.

Keeping a brave face Connor approached the duo and gave Lucas a skeptical glance. "I thought you were stronger than the average three year old."

"Henry is far from average, big brother!" Sitting upright on the grass Lucas grabbed onto Henry and held him in his arms to keep him from running off. "He's a force to be reckoned with."

"His temper tantrums are, to say the least."

"Guess I picked the right time to move out. I get to see Henry when he's in his good moods, not bad!"

"Never assume. Don't forget, you got the same upgrades as I did and you could be chasing your own son around the grass and waiting out temper tantrums soon."

"That'd be nice." Standing up Lucas handed Henry over to Connor as they walked to the cabin's backdoor. "I think Henry would love to have a younger cousin to play with."

"And I'd like to take my turn being an uncle. Have you met anyone you feel strongly for?"

"Well... Maybe." Blushing a pale blue Lucas opened the backdoor and entered the cabin to join everyone else inside for lunch. Watching Henry run toward the kitchen after Connor put him down Lucas sighed silently. "We've been speaking a few times ever since Kamski passed a city law demanding deviant divisions in every precinct. She's... She's Kamski's assistant."

Pausing for a moment Connor looked Lucas in the eyes and knew who he was talking about. "Chloe."

"Yeah..." Blushing a pale blue Lucas admitted that he was interested in that particular deviant. "I'm sort of seeing Chloe."

As much as Connor loathed Kamski and those who associated with him, Connor could tell that Lucas was truly intrigued with Chloe. If Lucas was willing to tell him about Chloe to begin with then that was enough proof that Lucas really cared about her. "Does she make you happy?"

"Yes." Answering quickly Lucas confirmed that being with Chloe did in fact make him happy. "When we can spend time together we are quiet happy. She has a very calming and understand presence, and we both share the same interests."

"Saxophone and puzzles?"

"Music in general, and yes, Chloe does like puzzles. I think she deviated sooner than even Kamski realized, but has been emotionally stunted by the fear of needing to hide from the world." Speaking sheepishly Lucas spoke of their brief moments together. "I wanted to help her as you helped me, and over time we began to develop... feelings for one another."

"If she makes you happy then that's all that matters. You deserve to be with someone like that."

"Thank you for saying so, brother."

Henry ran back over to Lucas and grabbed onto his and Connor's hands excitedly. "Come play! Come play!"

"We're coming." Connor promised as he let his son lead him and Lucas away from the backdoor and over to the kitchen where lunch was being set out by Hank and Abby. Helping Henry to sit in his booster seat on the nearby chair Connor gave Lucas a single nod and spoke to him cybernetically. ' _You should ask Chloe out on a date someday_.'

' _A date_?' The very notion seemed foreign and almost frightening. ' _Like what_?'

' _Abby and I enjoy private getaways like going to the beach or just laying in bed talking, and when Henry's not being too temperamental I play my guitar for her_. _Perhaps you should invite Chloe over to your apartment and work on a puzzle together, or play the saxophone for her_.'

' _That's a good idea_. _Once we're back in the city I'll ask her if she'd like to go on a date with me_.'

' _I hope it works out for you_.' Looking over at Abby and Henry as she gave him a spoonful of blueberries to eat alongside his sandwich Connor felt his heart warm and wanted Lucas to have the chance to feel the same warmth that came from having a spouse and child. Seeing Henry smiling at Lucas and showing him his toy cars gave the deviant father a true sense of paternal pride. ' _You'd be a great father, Lucas_. _Take the chance and see how your relationship with Chloe might develop_.'

' _I will do so, I promise_.' Handing Henry back his toy car Lucas remained upbeat. "After lunch we can play some more, Henry. Okay?"

"'Kay!"

Hank smirked as he noticed that Lucas's L.E.D. was flickering in rapid yellow for a moment before returning blue, and he knew that he and Connor were up to something. "Boys, you know it's rude to use your robo-telepathy in front of us lowly humans, right?"

"Sorry, dad." The brothers replied in perfect chorus.

Dismissing the perceived offensive gesture Hank set about making sure everyone had something to eat before he began eating his own lunch. "What were you two talking about, anyway?"

Lucas looked to Connor who nodded once, then returned his attention to Hank to answer. "Well, we were talking about me..." Feeling a little embarrassed the deviant cleared his throat before continuing on. "Uh, you see, there's this... deviant I'm interested in, and I guess I could use a little advice on dating."

"Then you're in the right place." Approving of the possible romance Hank leaned forward where he sat and grinned at his youngest son dipping his toes into the dating pool. "So, who's the lucky deviant?"

* * *

_**The Fourth Year:  
** _

Feeling a tad awkward and very out of place Connor sat at the desk across from the preschool teacher who had accepted Henry's application for admission and was now having a parent-teacher conference with the deviant father. Sitting in a classroom with small plastic chairs, desks, toys and brightly colored walls adorned with the alphabet and numbers was very new to Connor, and it showed in his uncomfortable demeanor. Henry himself was sitting in the corner of the classroom putting together a small puzzle with dinosaurs on it while his application was being discussed.

"Henry is an exemplary student, Mr. Anderson. You should be proud!" The teacher proclaimed with sincerity her voice. "He's well spoken, already knows his numbers and letters, he can even read at a second grade level. You must've read to him very frequently while he was a baby."

"I would try to read to him as often as possible," Connor confirmed as he felt a deserved sense of paternal pride fill his heart. "but I think his grandfather deserves more credit. His mother reads to him every chance she gets as well."

"Well, thanks to you three I know that Henry is growing up to be a bright, well-rounded young man."

"Thank you for saying so, ma'am. We're very proud of him."

"Henry has been accepted and can begin attending class on September fourteenth. He'll be placed in our gifted program along with the other students, and he'll be permitted to take part in more advanced assignments to ensure he doesn't get bored in class."

"That's a relief to know. Thank you." Looking over at Henry with a faint smile on his face Connor was already dreading having Henry in school all afternoon long, and not at home with himself, Abby, Hank or even his Uncle Lucas. "I'm sure Henry will be happy here."

"I know it's hard to send your child off to school for the first time, but I assure you Henry will receive the best education and will be treated very well here."

"I know." Standing up from the chair he shook hands with the teacher and smiled kindly at her. "Is there anything special that I'll need to prepare for Henry before he comes to class?"

"Well, we do offer snacks throughout the day, but if you want to pack Henry his own meals that's understandable. But really all he'll need is to show up at nine in the morning, and be picked up at two in the afternoon."

"That's manageable. I'm certain at least one person will be available at all times to take care of him."

"I'll see you in two weeks, Mr. Anderson."

"Of course. I'll see you then." Holding out his right hand Connor walked over to the corner and called to his son. "Come on, Henry. Let's go."

Rising from the floor with a smile on his face Henry took hold of Connor's hand and walked with him outside the classroom. "Coming, daddy!"

* * *

After leaving the preschool hand in hand Connor took Henry to the park where Hank used to take Cole, and let him know about his admission to preschool. He also explained how he'd be the one to drop him off in the morning, while Abby, Hank or Lucas would be the one to pick him up in the afternoon. Henry didn't seem to mind and loved the idea of spending afternoons at school, then going back home to play after his family finished their shifts at work. A rotating schedule had already been worked out in advance, but that didn't mean that the adults were ready to admit that Henry was already growing up.

It eased Connor's own worries to see Henry so confident and unafraid of the impending changes, and yet the deviant father was still compelled to protect his son at every turn.

"You'll be able to make friends and play games with other kids while you're in preschool learning." Connor stated as he pushed Henry on the swing set at the park. It was just them at the moment and Connor appreciated the semi privacy in the pubic park. "You might even find new books to read."

"Will I make friends like Uncle Lucas?"

"Uh, maybe. I don't think you'll make friends with too many adults, Henry."

"Can I bring Sumo?"

"No, sorry. Preschool is for children only. Dogs have obedience school instead."

"What's 'obeunce'?" Henry had a hard time with the more advanced word, but Connor knew what he meant.

"'Obedience' means someone listens to what they were told and don't argue."

"Like when Papa tells Sumo to sit?"

"Exactly."

"Can we go see Papa right now?"

"Of course." Gently bringing the swing to a stop Connor helped Henry out of the seat and held his hand again as they began walking home. It was too nice of a day to drive, and the welcoming weather could disappear soon enough. "We're all very excited and proud that you're starting preschool in two of weeks."

"How long do I go to school?"

"You'll go to preschool on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday from nine o'clock in the morning, until two o'clock in the afternoon. You'll do this every week for eight and half months. Then you get three months to play before starting kindergarten."

"What's 'kinnergardun'?"

"Kindergarten continues to teach you after you finish preschool. It's like starting a new chapter in a story all about you."

"Oh." Henry happily skipped about as he held Connor's right hand on their way back from the park and to the house. "Is it fun?"

"Yeah..." Connor had no idea how anything in preschool worked since he was never a kid, but he did know to make sure Henry felt confident. "You'll like it and you'll have fun, I promise."

* * *

After being told the good news Hank was very proud to know that Henry had been accepted into the preschool and was being placed in the gifted program. Treating the bright young man to a bowl of chocolate ice cream Hank and Connor watched as Henry laid on his belly on the livingroom floor with an alphabet book under his nose as he ate his delicious treat and happily read his book. Sumo was watching from afar, ready to clean up any possible messes left behind, but kept his distance so he didn't get scolded for begging.

Abby was also proud of Henry being accepted into the gifted program and promised to arrive home with a pizza to celebrate, and she was going to make sure she and Henry spent the day together as a special mommy-son day.

Connor noticed that Hank seemed to be transfixed on the sight before him, his blue eyes glazing over, and quietly asked if he was okay. "You seem upset. Are you alright, dad?"

"I'm fine, it's just..." Standing up from the couch Hank discreetly he motioned for Connor to follow after him. The two walked down the hallway where the senior detective opened up his bedroom door and then his closet. Pulling down an old cardboard box of photographs from the top shelf he sat on the edge of the bed and sifted through the images until he found one of interest. "Look at this."

Connor held the offered photo in his left hand and ran a scan over it. "This is Cole." The face looking back at him was hauntingly familiar. "He looks..."

"Like Henry."

The photo showed Henry laying on the floor working on a coloring book with Sumo when Cole was about the same age as Henry is now. The resemblance was uncanny.

Hank took the photo back from Connor's fingers and turned it over. "Read the back."

Turning the photo over Connor read the inscription curiously. "Cole Anderson, age four..." The final detail made the deviant's brow arch a little. "First day of preschool."

"It's like looking into the past. It catches me off guard sometimes, and I have to take a few minutes to get my head back together, you know?"

Giving his father a worried glance Connor made sure Hank wasn't going to have a breakdown. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good now." Taking back the photo Hank sighed and returned it to its box. "These moments just feel surreal. Almost too good to be true."

"I know that feeling."

"Uh, Abby's going to be home with dinner soon." Needing to change the subject quickly Hank sighed and dragged his right palm over his goatee. "Think Lucas will join us tonight?"

"Unlikely. It seems he and Chloe are spending even more time together."

"Things are finally getting serious between them. It only took two fuckin' years..."

"Lucas has been subjected to many disappointing dates in the past. He's just being very guarded."

"Yeah, can't say that I blame him." Standing up from the bed Hank returned the box to his closet and closed the door. "Well, how about we go back out there and keep giving Henry high praise? That kid's a sharp little tack and I can't wait to hear all his stories from preschool."

"Yes, that's a good idea. We need to focus on the positive aspects of our lives, not the negative."

* * *

Another week had passed and it was time for Henry's first day of preschool. Arriving in front of the preschool building at eight-fifty in the morning Connor looked at Henry sitting in the backseat of the Pace - the family car was purchased shortly after Abby sold her house and moved into the Anderson home to finally complete the family. Henry was sitting in his booster seat with a big smile on his face and his backpack on his lap. The little boy was fearless and very excited to begin his first day of preschool, whereas Connor, Abby, Hank and Lucas weren't quite so ready to have an afternoon without Henry.

The little boy wasn't quite as little as he had been. He was growing up and in a few more years he wouldn't need his parents to hold his hands or carry him up to bed anymore.

"Are you ready for your first day of preschool, Henry?" Connor asked as he turned off the engine and opened up the driver's side door of the car.

"Yup!" Still smiling Henry grabbed onto his backpack straps and watched his dad open up the rear door beside him. "I'm ready!"

Reaching inside Connor unfastened the safety restraints on the booster seat and lifted Henry up and out of the vehicle. "Are you nervous?"

"Nope!"

Putting Henry down on his feet outside the car Connor checked on Henry's backpack and made sure he had his lunch. "Are you going to be good?"

"Yup!"

"Do you know what time mom is going to come and pick you up?"

"At two."

"Very good." Taking Henry by the hand again Connor led the little boy up to the front doors of the preschool and showed him to his new classroom. "I'll see you, your mom and Papa after I get out of work today. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Kneeling down in front of Henry with a proud smile Connor wrapped his arms around his son and gave him a hug. "I love you Henry. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye dad!"

As soon as Henry was free of the hug he excitedly ran into the classroom and disappeared among the other four year olds gathered in the play area of the room. Standing upright Connor looked to Henry's teacher and nodded before taking his leave of the preschool to head out to the precinct and begin his shift. As he entered the car in the parking lot to take his leave Connor felt a mixture of joy and dread swim over his heart.

Driving to the precinct he sent a cybernetic text to Hank and watched the preschool shrinking away in the reflection on the rearview mirror behind him. "Henry's at preschool. He seems excited." Connor sent a selected image from his visual memory to Hank's phone to show him how happy Henry looked. "And fearless."

There was a pause before Hank replied via text message. ' _And how're you holding up_?'

"I'm a little sad to know Henry won't be spending the day with the family, but I'm happy he isn't afraid to begin school."

' _He'll be just fine, Connor_. _The first few days of school are always the hardest on the parents, not the kids_.'

"Yeah. I'm beginning to realize this."

' _Abby was in tears when you put him in the car, you know_?'

"Yes, I know..."

' _Go to work, son_. _Henry will be fine and we'll survive Fowler's morning meeting_.'

"Right. I'll see you there."

Ending the phone call Connor let out a small sigh as he reminded himself that Henry was going to be just fine and that all children eventually went to school to begin the next chapter of their lives.

"See you soon, Henry. We're all so proud of you."

* * *

_**The Fifth Year:  
** _

It was well into the unseasonably chilly fall and cold and flu season was hitting the entire city hard. Not only had Abby been taken down by the flu, but Connor had received a call from the elementary school informing him that Henry was sick and quickly clocked out of the precinct to go and pick him up. Locating Henry laying down on his side on a small cot in the school nurse's office Connor pressed his left hand to his son's forehead and felt him running a fever.

Comparing Henry's fever to Abby's fever Connor knew that he'd have to deal with a house full of sick people soon. Cybernetically he called into the precinct to request time off to tend to his family and had it immediately granted.

"Hi, Henry." Connor whispered to his son in a kind tone. "How do you feel?"

The little boy spoke up in a voice as quiet as his father's voice. "...Bad."

"I'm sorry." Very gently Connor picked Henry up from the cot and Henry pressed his feverish head down against Connor's left shoulder. Looking to the school nurse who had been taking care of the sick little boy, Connor asked about his condition. "How long has he been feeling unwell?"

"His teacher noticed tgat he didn't eat much during snack time at eleven this morning, and he didn't want to play at all during recess at eleven fifteen." The nurse handed Connor the dark blue backpack and jacket that Henry had been wearing that morning so they could go straight home. "Henry didn't say anything to the teacher until he thought he was going to get sick and throw-up on the playground."

"Did he throw-up?"

"No, fortunately. A lot of kids have colds right now, so I wouldn't be surprised if Henry caught one this morning."

"His mother has the flu as of the moment." Connor admitted as he informed Hank of Henry's condition cybernetically. "I plan of keeping them both home until they're on the mend."

"I assure you that both the school and the families of our students appreciate that."

Connor nodded and rubbed his hand along Henry's back. "Were you feeling bad this morning, Henry?"

"...A little."

"A little?" Connor repeated with an arched brow at the response. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"...I don't know."

The comment was as innocent as it was eerily reminiscent of his own attitude toward feeling unwell or injured in the past. "Okay, Henry. We'll go home and you can get some sleep and then you'll feel better."

"...I want to mom."

"Okay. I'll take you home so you can cuddle with mom. You'll be much more comfortable with her."

"...'kay."

Moving slowly and carefully Connor carried Henry, who was very sleepy, out of the school and placed him in the booster seat in the backseat of the car to be driven home. Driving slowly and calmly Connor made sure the ill son didn't get motion sick on top of being taken down with a cold or perhaps the flu. As soon as the car was parked outside of the house Connor turned off the engine and picked up Henry to carry him out of the car, and into the house to lay down on the couch in the livingroom for a minute while he checked on Abby.

Sumo readily walked up to the couch and pressed his chin down on the cushion beside Henry and wagged his tail slowly. Henry rolled over onto his left side and looked as miserable as any sick kid could ever look.

"Hey, Henry." Hank greeted his ill grandson from down the hallway and gave him a light kiss on the head. "Not feeling good, huh?"

"...No."

"Well, Sumo will help." He looked over at Connor and sighed. "So, what's the prognosis, son?"

"Probably just a cold he may even caught Abby's flu. He's running a fever of one-hundred point six degrees. I don't want to take any chances of him and Abby accidentally exasperating one another's condition."

"Good decision. I'll grab him a pillow and a blanket so he can crash on the couch." Reaching down his right hand Hank rubbed Henry's right arm lightly. "You stay home from school as long as you want, okay?"

"...Okay." Henry's voice was sad and sounded weak making both Connor and Hank's hearts break.

Connor hated it whenever Henry caught a cold, but something in his paternal instincts told him that whatever Henry had wasn't just a cold this time. Henry never let a cold slow him down before, and he never admitted if he was feeling sick. For him to be so still and willing to admit he felt bad was something new to the deviant father.

While Hank went to get Henry the blanket and pillow from the hallway closet Connor walked down the hallway to check on Abby. As expected she was in a deep sleep courtesy of her flu medication and she looked as exhausted as Henry. She was pale, had bright rosy cheeks, dark bags under her eyes and a raw red nose.

Pressing his right palm over Abby's sweat-slicked forehead he noted her fever and decided to get her a cold washcloth to let her rest easier. The moment he walked into the bathroom and retrieved the cool, damn washcloth Abby's eyes opened and she coughed harshly.

"Your fever is holding at one-hundred and one point seven." Connor confirmed as he returned to the bedroom and smoothed the washcloth over Abby's forehead in a gentle manner. "And I had to leave work early to pick up Henry from school."

"Shit." Coughing again Abby looked absolutely miserable. "...I got him sick."

"According to the school nurse many students have been exhibiting symptoms of the common cold. Don't blame yourself."

"Go take care of Henry." Grabbing a tissues from the box on the nightstand beside the bed Abby blew her nose and tossed the used tissue into the small trash can beside the bed. "I've had Hank taking care of me all day, I'll be fine."

"Henry's in the livingroom with Hank. He said he wants to cuddle with you."

"If we're both sick that'll make things worse."

"I know."

Pushing herself upright in the bed Abby let Connor wrap his right arm around her upper back to help her balance. "I'll go sit with him on the couch for a few hours so he can sleep easier."

"Let me carry you."

"I can walk." Pushing her thick blankets away Abby rose to her feet and began to crumple to the floor as her shaking legs refused to support her. Not resisting when Connor scooped her up into his arms Abby just leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "...Never mind."

"It's okay. I know how miserable the flu can make you feel."

Carrying Abby into the livingroom Connor placed her down on the lounger section of the couch and draped another blanket over her to ensure she stayed warm. Connor then sat down on the couch beside his son's legs, opposite of Abby, and lightly ran his left hand over Henry's thick brown hair. Henry's hair didn't have the light, natural looking curl to it like Connor's hair, Henry's was perfectly straight like Abby's hair. He did however have it styled in a manner similar to Connor's own simply because it was the default style Connor knew whenever he helped Henry brush out his hair in the morning.

"Does your head hurt?" Connor asked in a low voice as he noticed that Henry was pale and very tired.

"...Yeah."

"What about your stomach?"

"...Uh-huh."

Hank placed the thickest pillow in the house down on the couch for Henry to lay on while Connor draped the equally thick quilt over him softly. Sumo kept his head on the couch, letting his face get buried under the quilt, and Henry laughed a little at Sumo for being so laidback and silly.

"Try to nap for a while, Henry." Connor ran his hand through Henry's hair again as he scooted the little boy up on the couch so he could rest his head and pillow atop Abby's lap. As Henry snuggled down and Abby began fussing with his hair Connor kept his tone low. "You should feel better soon."

Too tired to say anything Henry closed his eyes and fell asleep next to his mom while Connor turned on the television and found an animated children's movie to play in low volume. Standing up slowly from the couch as to not disturb Henry or Abby in the process Connor walked into the kitchen and let out a worried sigh.

"You think he's sicker than just a cold," Hank deduced as he followed Connor into the kitchen and spoke in a whisper. "don't you?"

"Usually whenever Henry catches a cold he gets a very mild fever and a runny nose. But he's tired, feverish, nauseated and has a headache. This isn't the same as a routine cold. At least not for him. And his symptoms don't quite line up with Abby's flu."

"Not all colds or flues behave the same way. If he isn't feeling better by morning, or he gets worse tonight, then you can take him in to see his pediatrician while I keep an eye on Abby."

"What if you become ill?"

"Hey, I actually went and got my damn flu shot this year because I didn't want to risk making Henry sick. I'm good. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Looking about the kitchen Connor then asked about making something for his sick family to eat while ill. "I'm going to make chicken noodle soup for Abby and Henry to try to eat."

"And I'll go keep an eye on them and make they have everything they need. I imagine Abby would like another dose of that medicine that actually lets you sleep through the worse aches and pains from the flu."

"Thanks, dad."

A few hours passed and Henry was still out like a light, while Abby was drifting in and out of sleep beside him. Connor had made the soup to eat once the sick family members woke up, while Hank put a cool washcloth over Henry and Abby's feverish foreheads. Fortunately they were both sleeping peacefully and they weren't getting any worse, but they weren't getting any better either. Sumo had jumped up onto the couch to lay next to Henry, his massive fluffy body nearly concealing the small boy, and kept him company in a protective manner.

"It's getting late." Connor stated in a low voice as he leaned over the back of the couch to look down at Henry and then Abby. "But I don't want to disturb them."

"Crash in the recliner." The senior detective was used to taking care of sick people and knew all the most convenient methods of nursing his family members back to health. "You'll be close by in case anyone needs something, and you won't feel guilty for sleeping in your bed without Abby."

"Dad, I'm still worried that if they do have a serious cold or flu it could be passed to you."

"If I can survive gunshots, a car accidents and a world changing Revolution I can handle a little cold."

"Yeah... I know."

"It's your turn to get some sleep now. Go." Hank rose from the recliner and motioned to the vacated space with his arm. "I'll be down the hall if you need anything."

Relenting to the request to take a moment to rest Connor walked over to the vacated recliner and sat down slowly. Powering down to a light rest mode to ensure if there was any change in Abby or Henry's condition, or if they asked for him, that he'd wake up immediately and be able to help out. After a few minutes of stubborn resistance Connor finally fell asleep.

Within two hours of entering rest mode Connor snapped awake and was greeted by Henry standing in front of the recliner with tears in his brown eyes, and Sumo standing at the small boy's left side. "Henry? What's the matter?" Connor pressed his right hand over Henry's forehead and realized that his fever had slowly risen to another degree. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good." The frustrated boy stated as he began scratching at his left forearm. He was paler than usual and seemed to be very uncomfortable where he stood. "My arm is itchy."

"Itchy?" Gently Connor took Henry's arm in his hands and saw two small red welts forming on his pale skin. Running a scan on the small blemishes and relaying Henry's symptoms to an online medical program Connor's cybernetic database gave him an answer, and it made him feel as terrible as Henry looked. "Oh no. Henry, it looks like you have the chicken pox."

"What's that?"

"It means you're sick." Letting go of Henry's arm Connor reached down and picked up the sick boy to hold in his own arms. He could feel that Henry was radiating a consistent heat and more blemishes courtesy of the chicken pox were beginning to slowly appear over his face and neck right under the keen eyed deviant's watch. "I'm going to run you a cool bath."

"A bath?"

"It'll make you feel better." Connor replied simply but honestly. "Once your fever begins to drop you'll feel a lot better, and being cool will help with that."

Opening the bathroom door Connor turned on the faucet in the bathtub and began drawing a cool bath for Henry. Sitting Henry down on the sink Connor helped the sick little boy remove his school clothes and then wrapped him up in a fluffy blue towel. As the tub filled Connor pressed his right hand over Henry's forehead again and noted the other red blemishes beginning to form on Henry's skin all over his body.

"I know it's going to be hard to do Henry," Connor empathized with his son's illness and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug. "but you can't scratch your chicken pox. If you do it'll make your skin feel worse and it can make you feel sicker."

Being told not to scratch was an absolutely horrendous suggestions. "But it itches!"

"I know. I'll do everything I can to make the itching stop."

Glancing at the water level in the bathtub Connor carried Henry over and sat down on the edge of the tub with Henry on his lap. Turning off the faucet and checking the water's temperature Connor found it to be ideal and helped Henry to sit down in the tub slowly. Staying on the edge of the tub with the towel over his lap Connor saw additional blemishes now forming over Henry's back as his condition worsened.

"You'll feel better in a few minutes." Slipping off his gray suit jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt Connor prepared to take care of his ill son as best as he could. "Let me know if you feel too cold."

There was a knock on the opened door and Abby stepped inside looking sleepy, yet somehow alert. "Hey, what's going on?"

Connor turned to look at Abby and gave her a somber stare. "Henry has the chicken pox."

"Oh, shit..." Kneeling down beside the bathtub Abby kissed Henry's hair and took a clean washcloth to dip into the water and slowly wash off Henry's back and neck in a comforting manner. "Don't worry, baby. Mom and dad will make you all better."

The motion of the house drew Hank out of his sleep and made him creep down the hallway. Seeing everyone inside the bathroom and the small red spots dotting Henry's skin made his stomach drop. "Aw, man." Hank let out a tired sigh and stepped back out of the bathroom to get something to help his ill grandson. "Hold on, Henry. Papa knows what'll stop the itching."

Making a cup with his right hand Connor scooped up some of the cool water and gently ran it through Henry's hair to try to ease his fever while Abby washed off his back. As he did so Hank returned with a canister of oatmeal and proceeded to pour a generous helping into the water. Both Connor and Henry gave the retired detective the same confused look, while Abby looked relieved.

"I know it looks weird, but trust me, it'll help. The oatmeal will help stop the itching and keep Henry's skin from drying out while he's sick." Putting aside the canister Hank reached under the sink and found a bottle of bright pink Calamine lotion to ease the itching as well. "This will help, too." Grabbing onto Henry's school clothes Hank made his way back out of the bathroom. "I'll throw his clothes in the washer and get Henry his pajamas."

"Thanks." Connor continued to carefully run the now oatmeal littered cool water over Henry's hair and along his back. "How do you feel, Henry?"

"Sleepy."

"Just sit in there for a few more minutes and then you can go lay down in my bed to sleep. Okay?"

Henry nodded quietly as he pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his forehead against his knees.

Connor took a second washcloth and dipped it into the water then he began wiping the cool soothing water over Henry's forearms and forehead very gently. As the cool water began to ease Henry's fever the little boy let out a sad whimper as his skin was really beginning to itch. Knowing that Henry was (trying to) suffer in silence Connor's heart began to ache for his son.

Waiting for ten minutes to give the cool water enough to work on Henry's feverish itchy skin Connor gently picked Henry up from the water, and placed him on his lap over the towel and used the towel to dry him off. Abby kept using her washcloth to dampen his hair and forehead to ensure he stayed as cool as possible.

Hank finished putting Henry's clothes in the washer and had taken the time to disinfect a few key areas in the livingroom while everyone was in the bathroom. He then placed the clean pajamas down on the floor at Connor's feet and picked a drying flake of oatmeal from Henry's hair. "I'll put some lotion on your skin, it'll stop the itching and you'll be able to sleep, Henry."

Henry was trying not to cry as he sat on Connor's lap. Instinctively Connor 'shushed' Henry to try to soothe him as he used the towel to dry him off without making his itching skin itch worse, and Hank began to apply the lotion to his raw skin at the back of his neck and shoulders.

"You're allowed to cry if you feel like you need to cry." Abby reminded her son, her own flu suddenly not an issue the moment she saw how sick her own son had become. "I know that I feel like crying whenever I feel sick, too."

"It's okay, Henry. I promise this will only happen one time." Connor stated calmly as he very carefully rubbed his hand over Henry's sore back. "Once you get the chicken pox you'll never catch it again. You'll be immune forever."

With the first of the spots covered under the pink medicine Hank took a step back. "You get his legs." Hank stated as he passed the lotion over to Connor. "I'll help him get his shirt on and then get a Benadryl and a mild fever reducer. It'll stop the itching and let him sleep more comfortably tonight."

"Good idea, thanks dad."

Together the entire family took care of Henry, soothing his skin and getting him into his clean pajamas, all the while holding Henry and soothing his discomfort as much as possible. It was just an instinctive reaction they all shared.

"Come on, Henry." Connor carried his son into his and Abby's bedroom just across from the bathroom where the bed was covered in clean sheets and a thick quilt. "You need to sleep. The more you sleep the better you'll feel, okay?"

"It's dark." Henry complained as he was laid down on the bed and tucked under the quilt. "I don't like it when it's too dark."

"We don't have a nightlight in here, Henry." Connor thought of an alternate solution pretty quickly. "Would Sumo make you feel better?"

The little boy nodded as Connor ran his left hand over Henry's damp hair while Abby laid down on the bed beside her son. The little boy was resting right in the middle of the bed and being tucked in under his mother's touch.

Hank had overheard the conversation and coaxed Sumo into the bedroom by simply patting the side of his leg. As the massive dog clumsily leapt up and laid down on the foot of the bed to snuggle down for the night Henry made another sad whimper.

"What's wrong, Henry?" Connor ask as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside his son. "Is something else making you feel bad?"

"Everything hurts."

"...Everything hurts?" Connor looked over to Abby for guidance who quickly understood what was going on.

"Body aches." She explained almost casually. "Just like whenever I get the flu or something."

"O-Oh." Connor was somewhat relieved to know it was normal for humans to experience body aches when sick. "I'm sorry, Henry. I'll try to make the pain stop, okay?"

"Here you go." Hank brought in the small doses of the medication for Henry to take. "One will stop the itching," he stated as he showed Henry the tiny amount of pink liquid in a pre-measured plastic cup, then showed him a second plastic cup with a small amount of red liquid. "and the other will bring down your fever."

Reluctantly Henry sat up and looked at the medicine with a heavy grimace. Connor helped Henry to take the medicine one at a time, and saw that the little boy hated the taste of the second medicine openly. "Henry?"

"...It's strawberry." Henry complained as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I don't like strawberry."

"Don't worry Henry, you don't have to take medicine everyday." Connor reminded him in a calm voice while Abby kissed his hair. "Want some juice or water?"

Henry nodded a little and Hank grinned.

"Already gotcha' covered, Henry." Hank held out a small plastic drinking cup filled with apple juice and the little boy took a sip quickly to rid the taste of the medicine from his mouth. "Better?"

Henry nodded again and laid back down against the pillow, his face still miserable and sad as Hank took back the cup.

In an effort to help Henry feel better Connor pulled up the thick quilt to Henry's shoulders and his mouth twitched as he offered up another suggestion to try to make Henry feel comfortable. "Do you want me to rub your back?"

Henry silently nodded still feeling lousy.

"Okay." Connor put his hand on left Henry's shoulder and helped him to roll onto his side facing toward Connor as he laid down beside him and began to rub his back gently. "Try to sleep." The deviant spoke softly as he urged Henry to get some rest. "You won't itch while you sleep."

Abby resumed fussing with Henry's hair as she laid down beside him and closed her eyes to rest as well. "You're going to be okay, sweetie."

Sumo let out a sympathetic whimper and rested his chin down on Henry's ankles as the little boy curled up on his side beside his father.

Hank nodded in agreement as he watched Connor's own eyes close while he continued to try to comfort his ill son. The senior detective waited from the doorway for Henry to fall asleep before turning off the bedroom light, but kept the light in the bathroom across the hallway on so it was shining into the room to act as a makeshift nightlight for his sick grandson.

"Goodnight everyone." Hank smiled with a whisper as he walked down the hallway and back to his bedroom for the rest of the night. "I'll see you three in the morning."

"...Goodnight, dad." Connor whispered back as to not disturb Abby or Henry. "Goodnight, Abby. Goodnight, Henry."

* * *

The following morning Connor continued to take care of Abby and Henry, and proceeded to cuddle with his sick family on the couch. Hank had managed to coax Henry into eating a little of the soup Connor made the night before as well as a small piece of toast with peanut butter on it. It wasn't much but at least Henry was still eating while he was sick, and keeping his strength up. Despite her own stomach not being great at the moment Abby also ate something to give Henry a good example to follow.

Connor was laying stretched out over the couch on his back with Henry laying over his chest while Abby was stretched out over the lounger. As the sick boy napped through his illness Hank draped a blanket over the duo and then gave Abby another blanket fresh out of the dryer. Once the dryer warm blanket was spread over Abby's legs Sumo cuddled up on the couch to take advatnage of the warm covering.

"It's best if children get sick with the chicken pox at a young age than at an older age," Connor asked in a whisper to both Hank and Abby. "right?"

"Yup." Hank confirmed as he sat down on the coffee table to speak to Connor more directly. "I was ten when I got the chicken pox, and it sucked. I still have a few scars, but I never caught it again."

"How long did it last?"

"Well, I had a fever for almost a week and then... it took almost another week after that for all the sores on my skin to clear up. The same happened to Cole when he was about three years old. His misery was my misery..."

"Two weeks?" Connor sighed and rubbed his hand gently over Henry's back sympathetically. "Poor Henry."

"He'll be okay, Connor. Kids are tough."

"That doesn't make it any easier to see him so miserable."

"I know, son. Trust me, _I know_."

Abby reached her hand out and gave Connor's hand a squeeze as he rubbed Henry's back. "I survived it, too. I was seven and I lived off of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup for a week. Henry is going to be just fine."

Henry wasn't scratching and seemed to be resting comfortably as he slept with his ear pressed up against Connor's chest to listen to his heartbeat. Despite being five years old and a thriving kindergartner the simple act of listening to Connor's heartbeat still soothed Henry to sleep.

Sighing a little Connor looked down at Henry's face as he slept and then looked over at Hank as he sat on the coffee table to watch his son, grandson and daughter-in-law all laying over the couch. "Do you think Henry would like some ice cream when he wakes up?"

"I know I would." Hank nodded in agreement and put his hand to Henry's back lightly over top of the blanket. "Don't worry. Henry and Abby will be getting five-star treatment."

"Thanks, dad. I know we can always count on you."

* * *

_**The Sixth Year:  
** _

Gathering together on the small isle in Lake St. Clair the Anderson family eagerly awaited the next wedding that would make their family a little bigger. Not only had Lucas fallen hard for Chloe, but the blonde haired deviant had separated herself from Kamski as the eccentric mayor continued to try to right his past wrongs with the deviant community. In the time that Chloe had distanced herself from the man who had kept her isolated for so long, she had grown into her own personality and discovered that she liked helping people for the same reasons that Lucas did. After dating for three years the two deviants finally realized that they truly loved each other and belonged together.

Inviting their closest friends and family to the isle to be a part of the wedding Lucas asked Connor to be his best man and Chloe asked Noreen to be her maid of honor. After all, Noreen was the one who encouraged Lucas to start dating and in return Lucas supported Noreen's own blossoming romance that turned into an engagement of her own.

Hank was proud to see his youngest son getting married and made sure Henry understood that being the ring bearer was a big and important role during the wedding. Since Gavin and Aaron were invited to the wedding as well, Aria got to play the flower girl alongside her adopted younger sister, Robin. The seven year old and four year old were scattering small pink and rose rose petals all down the aisle while Henry stood beside his dad with the rings now delivered.

"Good job, Henry." Connor patted Henry's shoulder while he gave his little brother an approving nod. Watching as Henry made a conscious effort to not mess with his loose tooth the proud father admired how much his son had grown physically and his brother had grown emotionally. "I'm happy for you Lucas. It's an honor to be here with you."

"Thank you, brother." Smiling brightly Lucas was truly happy on his wedding day. "I'm glad I have so many friends alongside my family here on this day."

Lucas was wearing a white tuxedo with a red bowtie and Connor was wearing his previously worn black tuxedo. Across from them Noreen stood in a dark red maternity dress that hid her growing baby-bump as her fiance sat in the pews with a big smile on his face. The lucky man, Rico Juarez, had managed to swoon Noreen two years prior when he moved into town and began working as a paramedic that was introduced to her through Aaron. The two just clicked and fell in love at first sight.

Sitting in the pews all in the front of the chapel Hank, Abby, Gavin, Aaron, Rico and other officers from the Eastern Precinct, all watched as Lida made her appearance at the front of the podium to marry the two deviants. Just as Gavin and Aaron, then Connor and Abby were welcomed to the chapel, Lucas and Chloe were shown only love and support on their wedding day by the bighearted priest.

"Thank you all for coming and showing your support in the face of love." Lida began with a great and warm welcome. "On this warm summer evening we're here to witness the union between two deviants who found each other and felt their love grow. Lucas Caleb Anderson and Chloe," the bride's lack of a full name wasn't uncommon and Lida didn't miss a beat. "will soon exchange their vows and do so before the eyes of their family and friends."

"I can't believe quiet and reserved Lucas is finally getting married." Now at age sixty-two Hank was beginning to feel his age really catching up to him and was relieved that he was able to see his two sons on their wedding days. Having a grandson made everything all the better, but he was still beginning to realize that he needed to spend less time in the precinct and more time at the house. "He really looks happy."

"He does." Abby squeezed Hank's hand as they sat side by side on the pew in the front row behind Lucas. "Ten bucks says before the year is over they'll announce having their own little one on the way."

"As much as I want to deny that bet I know better than to keep my fingers crossed. With Lucas now a Lieutenant and Chloe being a nurse their time is going to be pretty much tied up all day long."

"I managed to bring Henry into this world despite all the bullshit I went through. I know they can do it, too."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

The loving couple exchanged their vows first cybernetically, and then recited the official vows verbally.

"Chloe, I love you with all my heart could possibly give. I struggled to find the deviant who'd make my life complete and now that I have you in it I know that everything I went through and all of the disappointment that shrouded my eyes was worth the pain. You make me smile, you make me feel like I found someone I can truly connect with, and most importantly, you make me feel alive."

Accepting the ring from Connor's hand Lucas slipped the ring onto Chloe's left ring finger and never lost his smile.

"I dedicate my life and my heart only to you from this moment on."

Chloe's radiant smile never faltered even as emotional tears streamed down her face. Holding tightly onto Lucas's hands Chloe recited her own vows to her groom without showing any hesitation. "I love you with my entire being, Lucas. You saw me as a person, not a fixture at someone else's side. You took my hand and you helped me experience a life beyond anything I could've expected. You're my best friend and my hero. You saved my life and gave me a life worth living. I promise to spend the rest of my life with you and love you for every second we're together."

Graciously accepting the ring from Noreen's hand Chloe slipped the wedding band onto Lucas's left ring finger Chloe's blue eyes glistened with fresh tears of pure love and joy.

Lida approved greatly of the loving words that had been exchanged and resumed her own role. "Lucas Caleb Anderson, do you take Chloe to be your wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and through health, until death do you part?"

As Lucas spoke his eyes filled with tears and his voice began to shake a little without actually cracking as he uttered the immortal two words everyone was waiting to hear. "I do."

"And Chloe," turning her attention to the bride Lida continued with the ceremony. "do you take Lucas Caleb Anderson to be your husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and through health, until death do you part?"

Chloe tightened her hands around Lucas's hands as she responded in kind. "I do."

"With the power invested in my by the state of Michigan, I proudly declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss!"

As the couple kissed they were applauded and quickly covered in rose petals as their union was openly celebrated. Seeing Lucas pick up Chloe to carry her down the aisle out of the chapel and toward the setting sun behind the small white building brought tears to Hank's eyes. He managed to wipe them away discreetly with his thumb before they fell.

"You okay, Hank?" Watching her father-in-law carefully Abby could see that the moment was really getting to him. "You seem a little choked up."

"Yeah. Just so damn proud of my sons. They both found their happiness and finally realize they deserve it."

"That's because you raised them so well."

"Yeah, putting in barely two years with Connor and less than that with Lucas _really_ made all the difference."

"I think it did. I remember how cold and closed off Connor was when we first met." Looking over at her husband as he knelt down on the floor to introduce himself to Robin and let her know that he was a friend of her dad made her smile. "Now look at him. He's father of the decade, is incredibly good with kids, and the husband every woman dreams about. There's no way he would be the deviant he is today if you hadn't stepped up to help him through his worst days."

Smirking with paternal pride Hank acknowledged how much Connor had changed for the better over the years. "I'd like to believe that."

"Do it. You're a great father, too - easily father of the century. And, based on the way we're going through ice cream back at the house," she gave Hank a knowing look as the senior detective started grinning. "you're an even greater grandfather."

"Thanks for saying that, Abby." Giving her hand a little squeeze Hank appreciated all of her kind words. "I mean it."

Outside the chapel Lucas and Chloe stood side by side, their hands intertwined in a loving grip, and watched the setting sun in the distance. It was a warm summer night and the sound of crickets echoed over the lake in a chorus of nature as the newlywed couple spent their first minutes married on the isle. As the two deviants celebrated their wedding and their love for one another, their guests slowly filed out one by one as they joined the newlywed couple outside to watch the sunset.

Connor carried Henry on his shoulders while holding Abby's hand, and Hank followed at Connor's opposite side as they stepped out of the chapel. While Gavin and Aaron carried their daughters outside to enjoy the view as well, Noreen walked outside with Rico helping her to balance while sporting her belly and wearing low heels. She was only five months along and sporting her own bump that made Abby wince sympathetically and empathetically.

"How do you feel, Noreen?" Connor asked politely as he noticed her looking a little uncomfortable where she stood.

"Huge!" She rubbed her right hand over her bump and sighed. "But I shouldn't be surprised. I'm a twin so I knew the odds when Rico and I discussed kids of our own. I don't regret it, but I do wish I had worked on my flexibility before going for it."

Abby snickered a little and understood Noreen's discomfort all too well. "I can give you a couple of prenatal yoga books to help your back not cry at night."

"If you can help me take the strain off my back I will give you a permanent 'get of jail free' card."

"Deal!"

Tightening his hand around Abby's hand Connor whispered to her sweetly without anyone else hearing. "I understand why you don't want to have anymore children."

Smirking a little Abby used her eyes to silently motion to Noreen. "You scanning her?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She is being frequently kicked by her twin boys, and they are undoubtedly going to take after their father."

Rico was a muscular man at six foot four and had an award winning smile. Before he became a paramedic in New York he had played football all through high school and college while he earned his bachelor's in art, and evidently was a star player.

"Oof... We'll be sure to get Noreen and Rico a nice big bottle of wine after the twins are born. She's going to need it."

Smirking a little Connor just nodded and watched as Gavin picked Robin up from the ground and held the little girl high into the air just to make her laugh. The way the two adopted girls were adored by their dads gave Connor hope for the future knowing that no matter how dark a person's past may be it doesn't mean they'll have a future draped in eternal darkness.

Patting Henry's leg Connor looked up at his son and grinned. "What do you think about your Uncle Lucas being married? That makes Chloe your aunt."

Henry laughed a little and pointed forward excitedly as he used his free hand to fuss with his loose tooth. "Baby!"

"That's Robin." Following Henry's pointed finger toward Robin flying through the air under Gavin's protective touch Connor acknowledged his son's observation in the distance. "She's not much younger than you, but she is technically the baby in their family."

"No!" Keeping his arm outstretched Henry kept pointing forward with a smile on his face. "Baby!"

Curious about Henry's certainty Connor looked a little closer and noticed that he was actually pointing at Chloe and quickly ran a scan over his new sister in law without being too obvious about it.

Sure enough...

"O-Oh, yes. You're right." Lowering Henry from his shoulders Connor let him down to go and run around as Robin and Aria started to play in the nearby flowers. Tightening his grip on Abby's hand Connor whispered to her in a very discreet manner. "It seems Henry noticed something that we didn't."

Having picked up on what Henry was saying Abby's hazel eyes widened with excitement. "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not. I can detect it from here. Approximately two weeks along."

"Oh, man..." Grinning brightly Abby glanced at Hank, who hadn't heard the comment, and then grinned at Connor. "We'll tell Henry it's a secret so Lucas and Chloe can tell Hank the big news themselves when they're ready."

"Absolutely." Seeing the truly happy smile on his little brother's face even from the distance made it very easy to agree to letting Lucas have the honor of telling their dad the good news himself. "We wouldn't want to do anything to take away the excitement of their new lives together."

* * *

_**The Seventh Year:** _

A gorgeous summer had resulted in a long overdue family vacation to the cabin outside the city. Hank, Connor, Abby and Henry all went to the cabin to spend a week together, and to get away from the business of Detroit for a while. It was Henry's second time at the cabin and it had been almost four years since the family sought their private getaway. The loss of Sumo the previous winter, the massive dog making it to the ripe age of thirteen before succumbing to old age, had dampened everyone's mood, but the birth of Madison Barbara in April helped everyone's hearts heal.

Lucas and Chloe would join the family the next day after they took care of business back in Detroit, and bring little Maddy with them. Hank had retired in the spring while Connor and Lucas continued to climb the ranks in their respective precincts until they were both Captains. Having any time off was a rare treat, but the two deviant fathers still found a way to keep their families as their priorities.

"Here we are." Hank proudly announced as the Pace pulled up to the cabin and the family piled out of the vehicle together. "What do you think, Henry? Do you remember being here a few years back?"

"A little." Stepping out of the car Henry stared at the cabin with a sense of familiarity. "I remember playing with Uncle Lucas in the backyard."

"Yup, you two played tag for hours."

"We should spend more time here! It's so cool!"

The slightly taller and more well spoken child shouted excitedly as he walked around the side of the car and began running along the side of the property to return to the backyard he remembered playing in. It had been just four years - an eternity to a child, but Henry was quickly remembering the cabin, the backyard and of course the massive lake.

Connor shouted after the energetic child while he helped Hank and Abby with the luggage from the trunk. "Henry, don't go near the lake alone!"

Abby grabbed onto her bag and Henry's backpack while she craned her neck to see where Henry had run off to. "Did you bring his life vest?"

"Yes, it's packed with the rest of the fishing gear." Pausing for a moment Connor looked over to his father with a single request. "...I don't mind you taking Henry fishing, but-"

"I'll practice catch and release." Hank knew Connor liked fish and in general had a soft spot for all animals. "I swear, son."

"Thanks."

"Come on." Motioning toward the backyard Hank looked out at the water and sighed a little. "It's the perfect day to take him out on the lake for a while."

"Of course. We'll take everything inside the cabin, and you can get Henry ready to go out."

* * *

It only took Hank a few minutes to get Henry secured in his life vest and get the fishing gear set up in the small boat. After filing the gas tank and checking the engine Hank released the rope securing the boat to the dock and pushed the boat a few inches from the dock with his foot. Connor was watching from the shoreline with Abby, and waved to their son and father as they set out on their private fishing trip.

"Stay in the boat, Henry." Connor called out as the boat drifted a little further away from the dock and into the water. "Listen to Papa. He knows best!"

"I will! Bye dad! Bye mom!" Henry was waving excitedly as Hank pulled the starter on the engine and it roared to life. "See ya' later!"

Connor watched as the boat sped away from the dock and out into the middle of the lake at a steady clip. Leading Abby away from the shoreline and back to the cabin Connor eyed the cool bonfire pit and considered starting a fire to cook lunch or dinner later on.

"I'm glad Henry is getting some one-on-one time with dad." Connor remarked as he and Abby returned to the cabin to clean up the place a little bit and unpack their bags. "I imagine once Lucas and Chloe arrive with Maddy tomorrow he's going to have his hands full bonding with his granddaughter."

"It was so cute seeing the way Hank's eyes lit up when he got to hold her for the first time back in the hospital." Truly feeling like one of the family Abby followed Connor up the staircase to the second floor to unpack their bags and made sure Henry had everything he needed. "It's hard to believe that such a sweet man had lived such a terrible life for so long."

"I know. I think being able to retire and dedicate himself to solely being a father and grandfather has been one of the best decisions he's ever made."

"Well, with both you and Lucas being promoted Captain I think it's safe to say having one Captain Anderson in retirement won't cause the city any form of distress. You two will always save the day!"

"I hope you're right. I want to do the Anderson name justice."

"Connor, you already did!" Giving him a kiss and stern look Abby made it clear that no one was having any doubts but Connor himself. "Stop worrying about it."

"I'll try."

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set over the water when Connor and Abby heard the fishing boat's engine coming closer to the dock, and they caught sight of the water craft returning to the property. Stepping outside of the cabin Connor walked through the backyard to greet the returning duo and helped guide the boat back over to the dock to be secured by the restraining rope where it belonged.

Hank looked a little pale and Henry seemed a little quieter than normal upon their return.

"Are you two alright?" Connor wasn't going to let their behavior go unnoticed, and asked about it as he held the boat next to the dock and re-secured the rope from the dock and to the boat itself. "You seem upset."

"Fine. Just tired." Hank responded quickly as he helped Henry to climb out of the boat. "What'd you do while we were out on the lake?"

"We finished unpacking and I proceeded to make a bonfire. I thought you, Henry and Abby would enjoy hamburgers tonight."

"Sounds great. Uh, I'm going to go lay down before my back acts up. Do you mind taking care of the fishing gear?"

"No, I got this. Go inside."

Standing up warily in the boat Hank set foot on the dock and slowly trudged toward the cabin without his hand pressed to his back as he walked. Though he seemed to be in pain it certainly wasn't in his back, and Connor had a hunch that whatever was bothering Hank was more emotional than physical.

"Henry," Connor spoke to his son in a low voice as they worked together to carry the tacklebox and fishing rods back to the cabin. "did something happen while you were fishing?"

"I dunno'. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well, when I was setting up my hook Papa told me to be careful, but..."

"But what?"

"He didn't call me 'Henry'." The little boy's face was flush with raw confusion. "He called me 'Cole'."

"...Cole?" Connor repeated the name as his heart skipped a beat. "Interesting."

"And then he got really quiet for a while."

"Oh. I see."

"I don't know why Papa got so weird after he called me by my middle name. It's not a big deal."

Keeping his voice hushed Connor asked for more information on their outing at the lake. "...Did you talk about anything else before you came back?"

"Yeah. Mostly sports and how I want to try out for the basketball team next year. And Sumo." The mentioning of the late family pet was enough to make Henry look entirely somber again. "And what it's like to be a cop."

"Okay, good. I'm glad you two kept talking." Placing the tacklebox and fishing poles on the small back porch and up against the cabin's exterior wall Connor turned to look his son in the eyes. "Henry, I think we need to talk."

"What about? Am I in trouble?"

"No, no! You didn't do anything wrong, son. It's just... complicated."

"Uh... doesn't 'complicated' mean weird?"

"Essentially, yes."

"So Papa was being weird, and now you're saying things are weird." Henry was rather astute and trying to figure things out for himself, but he didn't have any idea what was going on. "What's so weird? My middle name isn't weird, is it?"

"No. And like I said, you're not in trouble. Understand?"

"I guess so."

"Alright. Come with me, we need to have a talk."

"Where are we going?"

"Just over to the bonfire. We don't have to leave the cabin."

"Cool! I like it here!"

Connor just smiled as Henry raced over to the massive dead log that was sitting on the property just a few feet away from the roaring bonfire and sat down. Joining his son on the log Connor unsnapped the plastic supports around Henry's life vest and slipped it from around the boy's shoulders, and placed it on the grass beside the log.

"Henry," Connor began in a calm voice as he prepared to explain things to his young son. "I want you to know you didn't do or say anything wrong, okay?"

"Okay. But, why did Papa get so weird and call me 'Cole'?"

"Because, Henry, you _look_ a lot like Cole."

"I don't get it. ...Who's Cole?"

"Cole is your Papa's other son." Showing Henry the palm of his right hand Connor revealed a photograph of Cole for the boy to see. "This is Cole when he was about your age." A new detail popped into Connor's mind that made him feel a tad guilty. "...In fact, it would be his birthday tomorrow."

Henry was quiet for a moment as he processed what Connor had just told him. "I thought you and Uncle Lucas were Papa's kids."

"We are. But before either myself or your Uncle Lucas had even met your Papa he had another son named Cole."

"...I still don't get it. Where is Cole and how come you and Uncle Lucas never talk about him?"

"Because," gently putting his right hand to Henry's left shoulder as the image faded away Connor told him the sad story with a heavy heart. "about fourteen years ago your Papa and your Uncle Cole were in a very bad car accident, and they were both hurt. Your Papa hurt his ribs but he got better. But your Uncle Cole was hurt so badly that the doctors couldn't make him better. He passed away and your Papa was very, very sad for a long time. And he still gets sad sometimes when he thinks about Cole because he misses him so much."

"Uncle Cole went to Heaven?"

"Yes, he's with your Grandma Barbara." It was still hard for Connor to talk about such mature subjects with his son. Wanting to remain an honest parent Connor pushed through his own discomfort for Henry's sake. "...And because you look like Cole your Papa accidentally called you by his name instead."

"Did I make him sad?"

"No, Henry. The _memory_ of losing Cole made him sad."

"Is that why my middle name is Cole? Because of him?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Why'd you do that?"

"The same reason I picked your first name. Do you know why I chose your first name?"

"No."

"I picked the name 'Henry' because that's your Papa's first name. I named you after him to honor your Papa because he's a great father and a great man. And I picked the name 'Cole' to honor your Uncle Cole in memory."

"Oh. What was Uncle Cole like?"

"I... I don't know." Peering past Henry for a moment Connor could see Abby watching them from the side window and gave her a reassuring nod. "Your Papa told me a few things about him, but he'd get really sad after talking about him and didn't want to talk anymore. I do know Papa loved him very much, just like he loves you."

"You said Uncle Cole died before you and Uncle Lucas met Papa. How did you meet your own dad?"

"Henry, your Uncle Lucas and I were adopted by your Papa. We don't have the same blood as your Papa, but we're family all the same. He cares about us and we care about him. It's love that makes a family, not blood."

"Adopted?"

"Yes. That's when a person who needs a family is taken in by a family." Connor explained simply and coolly. "Papa took me in and gave me a family because he wanted to, and because I needed a father to guide me through my life. And your Uncle Lucas and I had been... separated from each other for a long time." It wasn't a total lie and much easier to explain to a small child that way as opposed to everything they went through. "When we found each other your Papa took him in, too. If it wasn't for him I don't know where I'd be right now, but I do know that I wouldn't have you or your mom in my life. And that thought makes me feel sad, too."

"Oh." Henry looked around the bonfire to see where Hank was but he was still inside the cabin. "But, everyone always say I look like you."

"That's right."

"And I look like Uncle Cole?"

"That's also right."

"Your twins with Uncle Lucas. So does that mean you both look like Uncle Cole, too?"

That question was a little unexpected and Connor wasn't quite sure how to answer. "I... I suppose that's true as well. I hadn't thought about it like that before, but it makes sense."

Henry kept looking around trying to see where Hank was but the emotionally distressed man was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Papa?"

"His back was hurting him a little," the white-lie wasn't entirely untrue either. "so he went to lay down for a while. He'll be back outside in a few hours."

"Okay."

"Want to help me and your mom with dinner?"

"Can I pick what we have for dessert?"

"Of course." Connor stood up from the log and walked toward the cabin with Henry right beside him. "I'm certain I saw your mom sneak some extra ice cream in the cooler when we packed up our meals for the weekend."

* * *

The sun had almost set entirely and the bonfire was still as bright and warm as ever. Hank had returned to the bonfire after an hour of being alone and happily joined Abby and Henry for dinner. Connor was tending to the fire while Henry and Abby sat beside it. The small family were eating their dinner together and enjoying the warm summer night. Hank himself was sitting with his back to the fire so he could watch the sun set into the darkness over the lake as he became lost in melancholy thought.

It was clear Hank needed to talk through his emotions but neither Connor nor Abby knew how to broach the subject. Neither had endured the pain of losing a child as he had.

"I'm going to get more wood for the fire." The deviant father and husband stated as he eyed the pile of firewood stacked neatly behind the cabin by the cellar doors. "Don't get too close to the fire, Henry."

"Okay." The happy little boy looked up from the bonfire to watch Connor walking toward the cabin, then turned to look at Hank. Standing up from the ground he rushed over to the log and sat down beside Hank curiously while Abby carried their dirty plates inside the cabin to be washed. "Papa?"

"Yeah, Henry?" Hank's eyes never left the sunset as he answered the question from his grandson.

Speaking up in a hushed tone Henry asked the question that was burning on his lips. "...What was Uncle Cole like?"

Though the question caught Hank off guard the loving grandfather didn't flinch. Looking down at his grandson Hank could've sworn he was looking at Cole himself. With an appreciative grin on his face and tears in his blue eyes he wrapped his left arm around Henry's shoulder and pulled him up against his side, and Henry leaned up against him. As he hugged Henry and watched the last of the sunlight fade away into the night Hank let out a weary sigh and finally answered the question.

"Well, Cole was a lot like you, Henry." Talking about Cole seemed to be bringing Hank a much needed sense of peace as he spoke. " _And_ your dad..."

* * *

_**The Eighth Year:** _

Since his retirement Hank found himself with a lot of free time on his hands, and quickly grew stir-crazy sitting around the house. When he wasn't watching over Maddy while her parents worked or teaching Henry how to play basketball in the driveway, he was busying himself with restoring a 1987 Corvette as a little side project. Seeing Connor modify and then repair his seldom driven motorcycle had given Hank the urge to restore a vehicle himself. Selecting the car out of a sense of nostalgia from the era in which he grew up Hank readily began his work and was making smooth progress with each passing day.

Cleaning off his oil covered hands in the kitchen sink Hank sighed and strolled into the livingroom to rest his sore back. The lack of company in the house while everyone was working or at school made the usual busy homestead far too quiet. Without even Sumo to keep him company Hank really began to miss and appreciate the family he had.

"Ten more minutes until I need to pick Henry up from school."

Noting the time and that he had nothing else to do Hank sighed and decided to head out a little early to pick his grandson up from school.

"Who knew that being retired also guaranteed boredom when you're a widower with grown children?"

* * *

Once everyone was back home for the evening Hank managed to talk his family into playing a board game together after everyone dined on a home cooked meal courtesy of Connor. The deviant Captain had been working extra hours, but never once showed any sign of exhaustion or irritation. Abby was still in charge of the Zeta Facility and busy as ever, but like her husband she handled the stress in stride. The moment Henry finished his homework, his grades always in the top marks of his class, he joined his family at the kitchen table to play a round of 'Trivial Pursuit'.

Just having his family around was enough to make Hank feel a lot better as his back got worse and his boredom steadily mounted. The hours he spent alone with the car made the hours he spent with his family all that much more wonderful. Even though he insisted Connor wait to wash the dishes until later Hank couldn't get the deviant away from his task, and could only get him to play when it was his turn.

Having successfully answered a question about arts and literature Henry proudly moved his token to the next place and took his wedge. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Yeah, but HOW?" Abby had no idea where Henry learned such a literal trivial fact and it was driving her up the wall. "You're not staying up late and watching those old movies with your Papa again, are you?"

The little boy flashed his mom a coy grin from where he sat. "Maybe..."

"You're lucky your grades are so damn good. I can't punish you when you're not even doing anything detrimental."

"That's called a loophole."

"You officially inherited your dad's smartassery." Hank laughed at his grandson's wit. "Let's see if you got his silver tongue, too."

Henry neatly folded his hands together and rested them atop the table as he looked his mom right in the eyes. "You look particularly lovely this evening."

"Don't even try to butter me up!" Playing with Henry's hair for a moment Abby sighed and let out a small laugh. "I'm becoming immune to your father's charms, but it isn't easy to do."

Connor just smirked as he gave Abby a kiss and sat down beside his wife after he finally finished with the dishes. "I have to do something to keep you on your toes."

"As long as you can do that without being my patient again I won't complain."

Hank chuckled a little as he sipped at his bottle of root beer, the motion and glass container was a therapeutic substitute as the retired detective still struggled with his sobriety even after nearly a decade. "You know, there's a documentary on the history of automotive construction here in Detroit. Want to stay up and watch with me, Henry?"

"Sure! It'll give me a headstart on local history."

"Thatta' boy."

Connor and Abby exchanged silent looks of approval and resumed the game. "Once Maddy is a little bigger we'll be sure to invite her, Lucas and Chloe over on the weekends." Connor noted keenly. "We should do a family game night so we have the chance to de-stress at the end of the week."

"Sounds good to me." Abby agreed as she shuffled the trivia cards in the deck. "This little moment was a great idea, Hank. I needed this."

"Trust me, I get the stress of dealing with a bunch of people under your authority." Being retired gave Hank great insight in finding little ways to relax. "Being in charge isn't all that's cracked up to be."

"Can't wait until I can retire in another twenty-one years."

"You're retiring at fifty-five?"

"Yeah. That seems like a good time to retire, or at the very least start stepping down and grooming my successor for the role of being the lead technician. I don't want to be on my arthritic ankles all day long."

"Fair. These hands," rubbing at his arthritic knuckles Hank sighed and leaned back in his chair. "ain't what they used to be."

Noting the building arthritis throughout Hank's entire body through a biometric scan Connor's mouth ticked a little as he decided to step up and assist Hank more often. "I'll help you with the Corvette so you don't exhaust your hands as quickly. I can also reach into the more narrow angles of the engine space without much difficulty."

"Sounds good, son. I appreciate that." Motioning to Connor's untouched token on the board Hank gave his son a small grin. "Your turn."

"Right."

As the game played out the house felt warm and was slowly filling with laughter as the busy household unwound from their own hectic schedules and just enjoyed being in one another's company. Family game was just another great aspect of being a part of the Anderson family.

* * *

_**The Ninth Year:** _

It was the final junior league basketball game of the season and Henry's team had won the game handsomely. Connor and Hank had both been able to watch the game and were very proud of Henry for playing a great game, and for being a good-sport throughout the entire tournament. As the night came to an end and the attending family members all claimed their children from the elementary school gymnasium Connor met with Henry outside of the gym, and walked with his son toward the parking lot where Hank was already waiting for them by the car.

"Great game, Henry."

"Thanks, dad."

Leading Henry through the parking lot Connor spoke with his son with a proud tone and enthusiastic energy. "I guess you'll have to settle for playing basketball at home with me and your Papa until the next season starts."

"That's cool. As long as I don't have to run sprints!"

"Only if you want to."

Henry was walking with his basketball tucked under his right arm and was unusually quiet, especially since his team had just won. Connor just chalked it up to him being tired after a long game and didn't try to force a conversation.

"When we get home you can shower off and I can drop you off at Jason's house so you can go have pizza with your friends."

"That's okay, I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?" The response was completely unexpected and it put Connor on edge as his paternal instincts kicked in. "You didn't eat much this morning."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Are you all right?" Connor asked as he and Henry made it to the Pace and pulled open the doors. "You act like you don't feel well."

"I'm just tired." Henry replied firmly as he took his seat and fastened his seatbelt. "...Can Jason come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's Saturday so if it's okay with his mom he can come over." Adjusting the rearview mirror Connor looked at Henry's reflection and his mouth twitched a little as he turned over the engine. "Do you have a headache?"

"Not really. I'm just tired, dad."

Already sitting in the front passenger seat Hank sensed there was something wrong with Henry, too. But just like Connor he knew Henry wouldn't admit it if he was feeling sick unless he was really suffering. "Well, you'll feel better after you sit down for a while." Giving Connor a knowing glance Hank tagged on another thought. "Maybe you can hang out with me on the couch again. There's supposed to be a nature documentary on the Savannah tonight."

Henry didn't respond to the offer which sent up red flags for both Connor and Hank within seconds.

"We'll be home in a few minutes, son." Connor had begun to speak more like Hank as Henry grew up, not that either of them were surprised. "Then you can pass out in front of the television or with a book."

Once home with his father and grandfather Henry was still acting as though he didn't feel well. After taking his hit shower Henry changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt before laying down on his left side over the black leather couch in front of the television. As Henry's eyes drifted shut Connor very discreetly put his right hand over Henry's forehead, and ran a biometric scan over his son to ensure he was really okay.

Henry felt like he was running a mild fever and his entire demeanor spoke volumes of illness.

"I'm going to go rest my back." Hank whispered as he watched Connor tending to Henry. "If you or Henry need anything let me know."

"I will. Thanks, dad."

Ever attentive Connor took the dark blue quilt from the back of the couch and draped it over Henry's sleeping form to make sure he was comfortable as he rested. Sitting down in the recliner adjacent to where Henry was laying Connor continued to monitor him from where he sat as a precautionary measure. Henry was very pale and seemed exhausted beyond that of just playing in a basketball game.

Connor knew something was wrong but he couldn't quite identify it.

Right on time Abby returned homed after her shift and stepped through the front door. Seeing Henry asleep on the couch Connor watching over him made her own red flags go up. "Connor?" Whispering softly Abby approached her son warily. "What's going on?"

"I believe Henry is sick but he won't admit it."

"He learned that from you."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Giving Connor a kiss Abby walked to the back of the couch and reached her own hand down to feel her son's forehead. She could detect the mild fever, too. "Give him a good example to follow from now on. Don't think complaining about being in pain or being sick is something that isn't important. We know you're far from a hypochondriac."

"And even hypochondriacs can become ill."

"Exactly."

"I'll be sure to admit my personal discomfort when appropriate."

"Good. Did Henry eat anything?"

"No." Confirming his persistent lack of appetite Connor began to worry more about his son's health. "He didn't even want to go out for pizza with his friends."

"Now I'm worried."

"Go take a shower and go to bed. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Henry."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Fussing with Henry's hair for a moment Abby sighed and made her way down the hallway. As her hand hovered over the bathroom door's knob Abby glanced about the house curiously. "Where's Hank?"

"Already in bed. Apparently it isn't fun to watch the documentaries without Henry."

* * *

As it neared ten in the evening Connor detected that Henry's fever was beginning to rise and knew he was much sicker than he was going to admit. Wanting to go and wake up Abby and Hank the deviant father felt torn between staying with his sick son and letting the rest of the family know what was happening. It was a strangely vulnerable feeling he was internally fighting with.

Before he had the chance stand up and walk over to his son laying on the couch Henry suddenly awoke and began to whimper in pain. "Henry?"

"...My stomach hurts." As Henry slowly sat upright on the couch he wrapped both of his arms protectively around his stomach and began to cry in pain.

Connor's right hand returned to Henry's forehead and noted his temperature at one-hundred and one point eight degrees, and climbing. "Henry, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No!" The scared, pained child called out loudly. "I don't wanna' go!"

"You have to go, you're very sick." Scooping Henry up and into his arms Connor made his way down the hallway to alert his wife and father. "Abby? Dad?"

"Connor?" Hank was still awake and reading in bed when his son walked up to his closed bedroom door. Making his way to the door as quickly as he could walk Hank saw Henry curled up around himself in Connor's arms and his blue eyes went wide. "What's going on?"

"I need to take Henry to the hospital. He's burning up and in a lot of pain."

"A-All right, I'll drive." Hank grabbed the car keys from the bookshelf, slipped on his shoes and grabbed his dark overcoat by the door. Forcing himself to remain as calm as possible Hank took charge of the situation to ensure remained calm as well. "Come on, let's go."

Abby rushed out of the bedroom already sensing the emergency situation and pressed her palm over Henry's forehead. "Oh, sweetheart. Hold on, we'll get you to a doctor and make sure you feel better."

Following her husband outside Abby grabbed her purse and shoes from the bedroom and opened up the rear door of the car so Connor could sit down in the back and keep holding Henry. She sat up front beside Hank and trusted the retired detective to drive quickly but safely to the hospital.

While Hank drove the Pace to St. Mercy Connor sat in the backseat with Henry still being held in his arms and up against his chest. Henry was trying to curl around himself as much as possible as the pain in his stomach continued to escalate, and he was getting paler by the second. Connor was very lightly running his left hand over Henry's hair to comfort him while also keeping tabs on his fever.

"Dad, I'm sick!"

"I know." Cybernetically Connor made contact with the hospital to inform the deviant receptionist of their impending arrival and of Henry's medical history for a more efficient examination. "You're going to be okay, Henry." The worried father promised his sick son. "You just need to see a doctor."

"It hurts!"

"I know it does." Staying calm Connor kept Henry from panicking despite wanting to panic himself. "We're going to get you to a doctor and make it stop."

Pulling into the emergency entrance area of the parking lot Hank watched as Abby opened up her side and then rear door to exit the vehicle, and watched Connor carry Henry inside for treatment. Hank hated to let them go inside without him but he couldn't abandon the car out front. As a former first responder himself Hank knew the frustration of emergency crews having to deal with an abandoned vehicle in front of a hospital, and forced himself to drive off to park elsewhere and then rejoin Connor inside the hospital.

Passing through the main lobby of the hospital Connor carried Henry up to the receptionist desk and was promptly greeted by Dr. Wilson who took Henry from Connor's arms and placed him down on a nearby gurney to be taken into an examination room.

"It's okay, Connor." Dr. Wilson reassured the worrying father as took charge of Henry's care. The doctor had gotten word of the incoming patient and quickly volunteered to oversee the treatment with a nurse already at his side. "We'll take good care of Henry."

"I-I know."

"Henry?" Dr. Wilson spoke to the frightened child as he pressed his right palm over Henry's forehead for himself to gauge his fever. "My name is Dr. Wilson. I'm here to help you, don't be afraid."

The gurney was attended to by two orderlies who began wheeling Henry away from the receptionist area and toward the designated emergency exam room. Connor and Abby walked alongside their son and remained at his side while Dr. Wilson gave him a quick examination and determined that the most likely cause to Henry's sickness was appendicitis.

"Henry," Dr. Wilson carefully lifted up the boy's t-shirt after the gurney was taken into the exam room to reveal his abdomen. He lightly wrapped his right fingertips around Henry's left wrist to count his pulse. "I'm going to press my hand on your stomach now. If it hurts let me know and I'll stop."

Henry looked up at Connor and Abby as if needing reassurance. Connor nodded and grabbed onto Henry's right hand to let him squeeze in case the pain made him wince or scream out, while Abby put her hand to Henry's hair lightly. "It's okay, Henry. This is part of the exam to figure out why you're sick."

Lightly Dr. Wilson checked Henry's abdomen by palpating the lower right quadrant with his fingertips. As he neared the inevitable 'hotspot' Henry let out a yelp of pain and squeezed Connor's hand as he tried to roll onto his left side away from Dr. Wilson. Abby quickly tried to soothe him without intervening in her own maternal and medical way.

"I'm sorry, I won't touch it again." Dr. Wilson promised as he put his hand on Henry's shoulder in a comforting manner. Glancing up at Connor and Abby the doctor communicated the bleak news that the parents were already expecting. "He'll need an M.R.I. to confirm the diagnosis, but I'm already certain he'll need surgery."

Henry's pale face went even paler at the word 'surgery' and his hand tightened around Connor's even more. "I don't want surgery!"

Connor reciprocated the squeeze and ran his left hand through Henry's hair again while Abby grabbed onto Henry's other hand. "I'm sorry, Henry. But it's the only way to help you feel better."

"No!"

Dr. Wilson made a note in Henry's electronic chart and motioned for the nurse who had accompanied him to give the two a moment of privacy.

"It's okay to be scared, Henry." Doing his best to reassure his sick son Connor tried to explain things as calmly as possible. "But you need-"

"No!"

After parking the car in the lot outside Hank had made his way to the receptionist area to show his old badge to the deviant receptionist, and informed her of his grandson being admitted. She happily directed him back to the examination room and allowed him to go about freely. He had bumped into Dr. Wilson just seconds prior to locating Connor, Abby and Henry, and had already been informed of Henry's probable condition.

"Henry?" Hank saw that Henry was terrified and wanted to do everything he could to help him feel better. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want surgery!"

Connor silently mouthed the word 'appendix' to Hank, who quickly figured everything out and knew what Dr. Wilson told him had been completely true.

"You'll be okay." Hank encouraged as he stood on the opposite side of the gurney from Connor to stand beside Abby. "I've had surgery before." Lifting up his gray t-shirt Hank showed Henry the scar on his torso courtesy of his own past medical procedures. "The only thing left behind will be a scar."

"A scar? I don't want a scar!"

Connor reacted quickly and did the same thing Hank did. "I had the same thing happen to me, Henry." Lifting up his own black t-shirt he pointed to where his raised scars on his abdomen marked where he had been stabbed so many years ago. "Scars are a sign of a person recovering and becoming healthy again."

Abby chimed in and showed her very faint and thin c-section scar on her own lower belly. "I can guarantee that getting a scar is far better than being sick."

Henry was still terrified and no one could blame him. Being in a hospital as a child was scary enough, but needing surgery was even worse!

"Henry," Connor kept his voice low and calm as he knelt down beside the gurney and locked eyes with his son. "everything will be alright. Dr. Wilson is going to take you to get a test done and make sure it's really your appendix making you sick. And if that's the case then you'll have to have surgery. But you'll be asleep the whole time and won't feel anything. No pain at all."

"...Really?"

"Yes, really." Connor promised as Abby continued to run her hand through Henry's hair. "And when you wake up me, your mom and your Papa will be right here waiting for you. As soon as you're given the clear we'll take you back home to rest."

Dr. Wilson and the nurse returned to the exam room and shook Hank's hand respectfully as he addressed Connor and Abby. "They're ready for Henry upstairs. If it's his appendix he'll need to be taken into surgery A.S.A.P. to have it removed. Do we have your consent?"

"Y-Yeah. Of course."

The nurse handed Connor the electronic tablet containing the official documents to be signed.

With a somewhat shaking hand Connor signed his name, let Abby do the same, and handed the document back to the nurse. "Henry," Connor stood up from the floor and planted a kiss on Henry's too warm forehead. "you're going to be alright. I promise."

Abby gave him a kiss too and smiled as best as she could. "And once you're back home you can have all the ice cream you want, even my rocky road. We love you so much!"

Henry only nodded as the safety rails on the sides of the gurney were lifted up and locked into place by Dr. Wilson and the nurse. As Henry was slowly wheeled out of the room and down the corridor to the elevator out of sight Connor let out a heavy sigh and pressed the heels of his palms to his face in worried frustration. Feeling Abby wrap her arms around him made Connor's hands drop as he reciprocated the much needed hug.

"Hey, hey..." Hank grabbed onto Connor's shoulder in a grounding manner to lead him and Abby out of the exam room and back to the waiting room. "Come on, son. You two need to sit down and breathe."

"...I hate this."

"That's exactly how I felt when you had to have your regulator thingy replaced."

"Henry isn't an android, dad. He's a human, he's... fragile. And still so small."

The fear in Connor's voice reflected Hank's own fear from the night Cole had died when he needed emergency surgery. Cole had suffered internal trauma, whereas Henry only had an inflamed appendix. An appendectomy was a rather routine procedure in the hospital and Dr. Wilson was a skilled doctor and Hank was confident that he'd be able to help Henry, too.

"Son, Henry is one strong little boy. He's just like his father."

"That doesn't make it any easier to accept."

"Sit down with me for a minute. Breathe."

Hank guided Connor to one of the vacant seats in the waiting room and sat down next to him while Abby forced herself to sit down as well. Keeping his hand on Connor's shoulder Hank encouraged Connor to breathe slowly and to try to calm his mind. As the worried young father sat idle in the chair next to Hank and Abby his right hand went for his front jean pocket and he pulled out his old coin.

As Connor nervously danced the quarter over his right knuckles Hank saw the quarter and just shook his head. "It's been years since I've seen you mess around with that thing."

"My hands had been rather full the past nine years."

"Yeah, I get that." Sitting back in his own chair Hank crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Henry will be fine, son. You just need to sit and wait."

"I dislike being unable to help him as much as I dislike waiting." Feeling Abby's hand wrap around his left hand Connor quickly returned the squeeze to let her feel reassured as well.

"You did help him. You both knew he was sick, and you knew he needed to go to the hospital. A lot of parents would either 'wait and see' what happens, or just panic. You both did real good."

Bowing his head a little Connor sighed and closed his eyes as the full gravity of the situation rested heavily in his heart. "I just hope it was good enough."

* * *

Three painfully slow hours passed by with Connor now pacing about the waiting room with his coin still dancing over his right hand, and Hank lightly dozing in the chair a few feet away. Abby was nursing her second cup of coffee and trying not to think about her son needing surgery. Very few people were left in the waiting room as the late night hours turned to early morning hours, and it seemed only Connor, Abby and Hank were still somewhat conscious as it neared one in the morning. Just as the pacing deviant crossed the room for the fifty-second time Dr. Wilson returned to speak with him with a confident smile of relief on his face.

Connor stopped short and looked to Dr. Wilson without saying a word, while Abby and Hank both looked to him expectantly.

"Henry's just fine. He's in his own recovery room and just waking up from anesthesia."

Lowering his hand, his coin finally come to a stop, Connor gave the doctor a pleading sigh. "...Can we see him?"

"Sure, but only for a few minutes. It's very late."

"Yeah, of course." As he pocketed his coin Connor turned to look back at Hank where he was still sitting in the chair. "Did you want to see Henry, too?"

"I'll see him the morning, son. He's going to be too drowsy from the anesthesia to really talk anyway."

"Right." Holding out his hand toward Abby the relieved deviant father grabbed onto his Abby's hand to hold tight. "We'll let him know you'll see him in the morning."

"Tell him I'll bring ice cream, too."

"I will."

Walking at Dr. Wilson's side Connor and Abby were shown to Henry's room where he was drifting in and out of awareness as a nurse kept an eye on him. The small boy had a nasal cannula under his nose as the additional oxygen would help flush the remaining anesthetic from his system, and helped with his overall recovery. A small plastic clip was attached to his left middle finger to keep tabs on his vitals on the muted cardiac monitor beside the bed, and Henry's face wasn't as pale as it had been.

Very lightly Connor wrapped his left hand around Henry's right arm and whispered to him. "Henry? Henry, it's dad."

Henry's blue eyes began to flutter a little as he recognized Connor's voice. "...Dad?"

"Right here."

"...Mom?"

"Right beside you." She kissed his forehead and lightly combed through his hair in a comforting manner. "How do you feel?"

There was a slight delay as Henry regained his bearings and became more alert. "Kinda' ...numb."

"That'll fade in time. Do you remember what's going on and where you are?"

"I got sick. ...I'm in a hospital."

"That's right. You're going to stay the night here and I'll take you home tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"Where's... Where's Papa?"

Connor replied in a soft tone with entire honesty. "He's going to go home for the night, then he will come back to the hospital to see you in the morning. He promised to bring your some ice cream."

"...Are you gonna' go, too?"

"No, son. We'll be here all night." Giving Henry's forehead another kiss Connor made it known he and Abby weren't going anywhere. "If you need us to do so we'll go buy sleeping bags and sleep on the floor right next to you."

"Thanks, dad. Thanks, mom."

The nurse just looked at Connor and Abby and smiled as they stayed with Henry. Abby proceeded to run her right hand through Henry's hair again until he began to drink off to sleep. Taking a chair from the far wall the nurse placed it beside the bed for Abby to use as she stayed beside Henry for the rest of the night.

"Get some more sleep." The young father encouraged as Abby continued to use her fingers to come through Henry's hair in a comforting manner. "You'll feel much better in the morning, son."

"...Okay, dad." Groggy and still weak from being so sick Henry closed his eyes and fell asleep very quickly under his loving mother's touch.

* * *

True to their word Connor and Abby stayed beside their healing son's bedside well until dawn and never once left the room.

As morning came Henry's incision was examined by Dr. Wilson, and he was given the all clear to go home to rest while taking antibiotics to stave off infection. Since his incision was still healing Henry was allowed to skip the following entire week of school, which of course meant he got a little spoiled by his mom, dad and grandpa, and got to have the couch all to himself.

While Henry rested on the couch in the livingroom Lucas stopped by the house and gave him a large sketchpad and some colored pencils so he could keep himself entertained as he rested. The deviant uncle never once stopped giving Henry special attention and was relieved to know that his nephew was going to be just fine.

"This is all for you, Henry." Lucas smiled as he gave the little boy all the gifts after stepping through the front door of the house. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Uncle Lucas!"

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Lucus stated as he sat down on the neighboring recliner to speak with Henry. "When you're ready I'll bring Maddy by so you can teach her how to play basketball.

"Cool! Can you teach me how to play the saxophone? Dad's teaching me guitar, but I want to learn a bunch of instruments."

"After your incision heals. Playing the saxophone requires a lot of core strength in order to properly breathe and blow into the instrument."

"I can wait. My stomach still hurts a little."

Connor stepped into the livingroom from the kitchen to check in on Henry who was laying stretched out over the length of the leather couch. Having called off work to take care of Henry for the first forty-eight hours of his recovery, with Abby and Hank taking over for the remainder of the recovery time, Connor was constantly checking in on his healing son. "Hey, Henry. How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. I kinda' feel like I have a big bruise in my side, or like I ran too much during practice."

"That's how I felt after I recovered from my own abdominal trauma. It'll stop soon."

"Look what Uncle Markus got for me!" Henry proudly held up the newly acquired art supplies and smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think that's perfect for you." Connor approved of the gift and was very appreciative of Lucas's generosity. "Thank you, Lucas."

"No problem, sketching is a great way to keep him entertained without hurting his healing side. Do you need anything else, Connor? I don't mind."

"Thanks again, but we're good. Hank went out to grab a few things for Henry and will back soon. You're free to hang out with us though."

"Sure! It'd be nice to get away from work for a while, not to mention hang out with my favorite nephew again." Glancing down at Henry with a grin Lucas asked for his approval and picked up one of the colored pencils sitting on the the couch cushion beside Henry. "Do you mind?"

"No! Draw something cool."

"All right, I'll try my best."

As Lucas sat down on the couch next to Henry to show him how deviants could draw anything from memory, Connor took the opportunity to make Henry a light lunch. "Think you can eat something, Henry?"

"I think so."

"All right. I'll go make you some soup, and then you can have a little ice cream after."

Henry smiled at the idea of being able to have ice cream for lunch, while Lucas just grinned at the very human and compassionate mannerisms that Connor had developed after Henry had been born. It was strange to know Connor first as the reclusive and aloof deviant who sought isolation, then his big brother and now a loving father and husband.

"Here's a trick to drawing from memory, Henry." Lucas held up a gray colored pencil as he gave the little boy a few pointers while Connor busied himself in the kitchen. "If you put a gray outline down it's erase much cleaner than black, and blend much easier with other colors..."

* * *

_**The Tenth Year:** _

It was a cold winter morning and Hank was walking about slowly through the kitchen as he prepared a fresh brewing pot of coffee for himself. It was about two weeks until Christmas and Hank was trying to put together his 'to-do' list at the kitchen table to get everything taken care of before the holidays when his train of thought was interrupted by Henry walking into the kitchen looking a little worried. Immediately taking notice of his grandson's demeanor Hank looked up at Henry and spoke to him casually.

"Hey, kiddo. What's going on?"

"I think something's wrong with dad."

"What?" Standing up from the kitchen table quickly he turned off the coffee pot and made his way to the livingroom to walk down the hallway and toward the bedrooms. "What's wrong with your dad?"

"I think he's sick."

"What makes you think that, Henry?"

"He won't wake up."

"All right, let's see what's happening." Hank opened up the bedroom door stood over the bed and looked down at Connor with a masked worry. Not only was Gently Hank placed his right hand over Connor's forehead confirming the fever, and used his thumb to lightly lift up Connor's eyelids one at a time to check his glassy pupils. "Yeah, Henry. It looks like your dad is sick."

"Does he need to go to the hospital like I did last year?"

"I hope not." Sitting down on the edge of the bed Hank pulled back the quilt from Connor's upper chest to try to help him cool off a little as he picked up Connor's right wrist to count his pulse. "But he will need us to help take care of him until he's better and until your mom gets home."

"Papa," Henry noticed that Hank was pressing his fingers around Connor's wrist and now pressing his left palm down against the deviant's chest. "why are you holding onto dad's hand?"

"I'm checking his pulse."

"Pulse?"

"It's a way for me to count his heartbeat."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because I can figure out exactly how sick he is by counting his pulse. He's going to be alright though, understand?"

Henry didn't look convinced and remained worried where he stood. "...Okay."

"Connor?" Hank gently shook Connor by right the shoulder as he spoke his name. "Come on, son. Wake up for me."

Slowly Connor's dark brown soulful, but glassy, eyes opened and focused on Hank's face as he leaned over him. "...Dad."

"Hey, son. How do you feel?"

Pausing to think for a moment Connor blinked once and then answered succinctly and honestly. "...Hot."

"Yeah, you're definitely running a fever. Looks like you got the android-flu again."

"...Where's Henry?"

Hank pointed at the scared little boy standing beside the bed. "He's right here."

Groggily Connor turned his head a little against the pillow and looked at Henry who was waiting for his dad to say something to him. "Hey, Henry."

"Hi, dad. Papa says you're sick."

"...Yeah. I guess I am."

"I didn't know androids could get sick."

"We can." Connor confirmed with a slightly amused lilt to his voice. "I've been sick before, so has Lucas. It's not too different from when a human gets sick, which means I will get better, too."

"How did you get sick? Germs?"

"No." Connor was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He was incredibly tired and fighting to remain conscious for Henry's sake. "Androids get sick from software glitches or viruses, but I've always been vulnerable to the cold. And this time I got sick from the cold because I wasn't wearing a thick enough coat when I went out on a case yesterday afternoon." Letting out a weak and unexpected cough Connor looked and sounded as terrible as he felt. "...I just need to rest."

"Then lay back and sleep." Hank urged as he kept his hand on Connor's shoulder. Returning his free hand to Connor's forehead, brushing away the rogue lock of hair in the process, he tried to gauge his fever. "How's your temperature?"

"...One-hundred and two point four degrees."

"Yup. You're sick. You sleep and I'll take care of you, AND Henry today."

"No, I'll be fine. I just need-"

"Connor. Sleep. You admitted it yourself that you need to rest." Glancing over to Henry, who was still a little scared but staying brave for his dad's sake, Hank nodded at him subtly. "Henry, could you go get some ice packs out of the freezer and bring them in here, please?"

"Okay. I'll be right back, dad!"

As Henry left the bedroom Connor let out a gasping sigh and winced as his chest already ached from coughing, and even a little from breathing.

"Level with me, kid. How bad's your fever?" Hank challenged in a low voice. "I'll get the thermometer if I have to."

With a look of defeat in his glassy eyes Connor replied honestly. "...It's actually hovering at one-hundred and three point seven degrees."

"Shit, you might actually have to go to a facility for treatment."

"No. I don't want Henry to be worried about me, I can recover here. Abby will be home in a few hours as well."

"How calm do you think he'd be if you got worse and became unresponsive? He already couldn't wake you up, that's why he came and got me."

"Please... I'll heal in a few hours. I don't want Henry to ever see me in a facility. It'd terrify him."

Hank wanted to say something else but Henry returned with the requested ice packs and handed them over to Hank. Placing one bag of ice over Connor's forehead and a second bag over top his chest the retired detective just sighed and patted the deviant's shoulder lightly. "All right, get some sleep. I'll take care of Henry so you can rest, son. Stay here and don't try to get up for any reason."

"...Thank you, dad." Connor's eyes drifted shut and he returned to rest mode to allow his self-healing program to initiate at full power. "Henry, be good for Papa while I'm asleep."

"Come on, Henry." Hank kept his voice optimistic as he addressed his still worrying grandson. "Your dad needs to sleep."

"But he's still sick."

"Yeah, but he'll be fine in a few hours. Why don't we go sit in the livingroom so he can sleep? Your mom will be back home in a few hours and she'll make sure your dad feels better soon."

"What if he gets worse?"

"That's why we'll check in on him from time to time and make sure he's okay. But he needs to sleep for now."

"...Okay, Papa."

"Come on." Standing up from the bed Hank rubbed his hand along the back of Henry's hair and guided the scared boy out of the bedroom to head back into the livingroom. "Before you got me I was trying to put together a list of ideas for Christmas." Changing the subject to something more cheery Hank tried to get Henry to feel better. "Think you could help me out?"

Connor partially opened his eyes as he watched Hank escort Henry out of his bedroom and was all too grateful to have Hank there to take care of Henry during his sickness. Closing his eyes once more Connor swallowed once out of discomfort and pain, and breathed slowly.

"...Thanks for everything, dad."

* * *

It took Hank a few hours to get Henry to stop worrying so much about Connor, but in time Henry was a lot calmer and helping Hank take care of ideas for Christmas. Sitting in the middle of the couch in the livingroom Henry was helping Hank to take care of his now heavily altered 'to-do' list, while Hank himself was sending a text to Abby on his phone without drawing the young boy's attention. The sooner Abby came home to check on Connor, the better.

"What do you think, Papa?" Henry showed his grandfather the small list he was writing himself. "Is that okay?"

"Let's see here. A necklace for your mom, you wanna' get your dad another set of guitar strings and guitar picks, and you want to get me a shirt that doesn't have any 'weird patterns' on them..." Hank smirked and playfully nudged Henry's side with elbow. "You trying to say my shirts are ugly?"

"I didn't say 'ugly', I said 'weird'."

Hank laughed a little at the witty retort and gave him back the list. "Not bad at all Henry. But what do _you_ want for Christmas?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do! You love that sketchpad your Uncle Lucas you as a 'get well soon' gift last year. Why not ask for a new one, or maybe a nice art set so you can keep drawing? You're really good."

"That's okay. The sketchpad is still pretty empty, I don't need something new."

The sweetness of Henry's demeanor was almost too much for Hank to bear. "Well, I'll get you something cool no matter what."

"Thanks, Papa."

The front door opened as Abby returned home a few hours earlier than scheduled to take care of Connor. "Hey, guys!"

"Mom!" Getting off the couch Henry rushed over to her and then pointed to the hallway where Connor was resting. "Dad's sick!"

"I know. Your Papa told me so I came home early to take care of him." Without missing a beat Abby showed Henry her emergency satchel and made her way down the hallway to check on her husband. "Let's go."

Leading the way down the hallway Henry quietly opened up the bedroom door and stood beside the bed again. "Dad? Mom's home."

Moving aside the packs of partially melted ice packs Abby sat down on the edge of the bed and listened to the sound of Connor quietly coughing as he slept. With a very gentle touch she placed her right hand over his forehead and noted he was still running a fever, but it wasn't as high as she had feared.

"Connor?" She whispered his name and pressed her left palm against his chest. The deviant began to stir a little, his head lolling to the left against his pillow and then turned back to face Abby as his glassy eyes opened. "Hi, Connor."

"...Abby?" He coughed again and quieted quickly as she opened up her satchel and put it down on the floor beside the bed. "...You're home early."

"Well, I got word you weren't feeling well," she subtly tilted her head in Henry's direction as he stood just behind her. "and I figured since I have plenty of vacation time stockpiled I decided to clock-out early, and see how you're doing."

"...O-Oh. Thank you."

"Your fever is almost gone, so that's good. How long have you been sick?"

"...I was fine when I came home last night, but my internal alarm failed to awaken me at eight-fifteen this morning. My internal log indicates a failure to initiate the alarm and other basic routine functions at five forty-four this morning."

"So about sixteen hours then."

"Sixteen hours?" Connor lifted his head and looked about his bedroom curiously. "I've been asleep for that long?"

From the doorway Hank called out to him calmly. "Easy, son. You were out for about eight hours and needed to sleep, and I already told you that I'd take care of Henry. Relax and cooperate with your wife. She knows what's best for you."

Abby took out her audioscope from the satchel and after she put the earbuds into place she pressed the bell to Connor's chest over top his sweaty black t-shirt. "Take a deep breath." Obediently Connor breathed and waited for Abby to finish listening to his ventilation biocomponents before listening to his heartbeat. "It sounds like you're already making excellent progress in your recovery. Does it hurt to breathe?"

"Not anymore."

"Even better. You should be fine in the next two hours." Giving him a small kiss Abby grinned and sat back up. "Easiest case I've had to handle all day."

"See, Henry?" Connor flashed his son a sincere smirk before his eyes slipped shut and his words began to slur a little. "I told you that I'm going to be okay. Thanks, Abby."

"...Dad?" Henry whispered almost inaudibly as he watched Connor fall asleep again.

"You're welcome, Connor." As Abby began packing up her satchel she noticed Henry staring at Connor and could see he was still worried. It was then an interesting idea came to her mind. "Come here, sweetheart."

Curious as to what his mother wanted Henry took a step forward and stood beside her.

"Here." Placing the earbuds of the audioscope in Henry's ears Abby then replaced the bell back over Connor's heart. "You hear that?"

"...Uh-huh."

"That's your dad's _heartbeat_." She smiled as Henry began to smile. Connor's eyes opened again and he noticed what Abby was doing in order to comfort Henry, causing him to smirk appreciatively. "He's going to be okay, I promise. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this/"

Henry nodded his head as he took the earbuds out of his ears and looked over at Connor. "When are you going to be better?"

"...In a few more hours, Henry. Then I'll be able to get back up."

"Papa and me are making Christmas lists. Are you going to make one, too?"

"...Of course. As soon as I'm better I'll join you in the livingroom."

Hank smiled too and gave Abby an appreciative nod from the opened doorway. "Hey, Henry. How about some pizza for dinner?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, come on. Let's go place an order and finish those lists. Your mom can make sure your dad is behaving and being a good patient."

As the little boy ran out of the room with Hank following after him Connor closed his eyes and let out a somewhat uncomfortable sigh. Connor's brow furrowed with the same audible discomfort he had waited to admit until after Henry had left.

"Are you hurting and putting on a brave face for Henry?" Abby asked despite already knowing the answer. "I thought we talked about you not denying about being sick anymore."

"...Sorry, I just didn't want him to be scared. Coughing hurts still, no matter how quietly I do it."

"Yeah, I get that."

"I take it Hank texted you to inform you that I had become ill."

"Yup, he said Henry was worried about you, so I came home early. Lily can handle things just fine these days."

A faint smirk appeared on Connor's face as he realized how sweetly empathetic his son was becoming. "I'm okay."

"I know that, and Hank knows that, and soon Henry will know that, too."

"Fortunately Henry cannot catch the flu from me. That makes dealing with flu season more bearable when I'm the one who gets ill."

"Get a little more sleep." Abby grinned as she ran left right hand over his thick hair and slung her satchel over her right shoulder. Carefully she replaced the melting ice pack over his forehead to ensure he didn't overheat as he slept. "And then go show your son that you're not going anywhere. I'm going to shower off, check on your again and then take a massive bite of pizza while you keep resting."

"...That sounds good to me. I promise I won't deny being ill ever again for our son's sake."

"I know." Leaning over Connor again Abby gave him another kiss and then smirked. "You're a great father and a great husband. Just rest and let us take care of you this time."

* * *

It took Connor only two and half more hours of necessary rest to awaken from his sleep fully healed, and to sit upright on his bed. The ice pack that had returned to his forehead had melted entirely leaving his hair and the collar of his t-shirt soaked with lukewarm water. Moving carefully and quietly he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up steadily to ensure he wasn't going to lose his balance and fall. Fortunately his strength had returned and his core temperature was back to its optimal degree.

As he exited his bedroom Connor glanced down the hallway and saw that Hank was sitting on the couch with Henry at his side, Abby was on the other side of Henry, and that Hank had found an old movie for the three of them to watch together. Connor recognized the images on the screen and smirked at the selected movie; 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'. It was a movie that Connor himself had found enjoyable and was glad Hank was showing his son the same film.

Walking into the bathroom Connor peeled off his damp t-shirt and his gray sweatpants to have a quick shower to remove the uncomfortable sensation of the lukewarm water clinging to his artificial skin from his skin. As soon as the water was turned on Connor heard a soft knocking on the door and he listened carefully for the voice on the other side.

"Connor?"

"I'm okay, Abby." Connor responded quickly as he stepped into the shower and adjusted the temperature of the water. "Just rinsing off."

"Do you need anything?"

Thinking with a much clearer head Connor looked at his pile of dirty clothes sitting on the floor beside the bathtub. "...Maybe some clean clothes."

"Okay. Just a minute."

Connor could sense there was something else on Abby's mind by the tone of her voice and knew that she just wanted a moment to speak to him alone.

The bathroom door partially opened and Abby placed a bundle of neatly folded clean clothes down on the sink. "How do you feel?"

"Better. Just a little dirty."

"That's good." Pressing her palm to Connor's forehead again Abby noted his greatly diminished fever and sighed. "I love that you always manage to make a full recovery."

"I have a reason to stay strong. You and Henry."

"Flatterer."

Gently grabbing onto Abby's right wrist Connor playfully pulled her toward the warm shower. "I mean it. You make me feel strong no matter what I've gone through?"

"That's a relief." Grinning mischievously Abby pulled back her hand just long enough to slowly unbutton her blouse and drop the garment to the floor at her feet as she stood before her husband. "Got room for one more?"

Pulling the curtain back Connor invited Abby to join him in the hot shower. "Always!"

* * *

_**The Eleventh Year:** _

Springtime was a welcome change from the previous harsh winter and everyone was ready for a mini vacation. For Connor and Abby that meant finally taking their long overdue honeymoon and trusted Hank to watch over Henry while they were gone. Henry was very mature for his age and already showing signs of puberty as he already stood at five foot eight in height despite being only in the sixth grade. As for Hank, he had no problem spending a full week with just Henry at the house, and made sure to help his grandson with his homework before they worked on the Corvette together.

Meanwhile far up North and over the Mackinac Bridge, well into the upper peninsula area, Connor and Abby found a secluded bed and breakfast to call their own for a week. The loving couple were enjoying the quiet of the harbor and tourist town, as a majority of the tourist season happened in the summertime.

Standing on the balcony overlooking the water of Lake Huron as the sun began to rise Abby yawned, stretched out her shoulders and sighed when she felt Connor walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Leaning back against his chest as he leaned forward and rested his chin on her right shoulder, Abby took in the wonderful sight and just enjoyed the moment.

"Hard to believe it's been ten years since we were married." She recounted with a romantic lilt to her voice. "We got engaged on the beach, married on an isle and now we're vacationing at one of the most iconic island destinations in the entire country. "Maybe we should save up our money and buy a private island to live on some day."

"We could just use that money to travel the world and set foot on every known island in the world."

"Yeah. Then we should sail around until we find all the other undiscovered ones."

"That'd be nice."

"Think we'll be able to go on these secluded vacations more often?"

"With Henry now so mature and grown I think we can. Then again..."

"You want to bring Henry with us sometimes, huh?"

"I do. He deserves to travel and see the country, too. Then after that he should be fully grown and free to explore the rest of the world."

"I can't believe in just seven more years our son, our baby boy, will be an adult!"

"Neither can I."

"Where did the time go?"

"Unknown." Giving Abby's cheek a soft kiss Connor just stood with his wife as they watched the sunrise in the distance. "We should make sure our final years with Henry are as memorable as possible."

"I feel like I can remember every second of the past eleven years with Henry in our lives." Speaking in a whisper Abby thought about their previous wonderful decade together as a family. "I can't believe I ever doubted whether or not I wanted to be a hands-on mom."

"I can't believe I felt so unsure when I realized that Henry is mine. There's something very grounding about learning that a child is your own, not just the child of a friend in need."

"Regardless of how Henry came into being I'm so relieved knowing that you would've been in my corner no matter what the outcome had been." Turning around Abby wrapped her arms around Connor's neck, stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "But knowing that Henry is undoubtedly your son makes everything so much better!"

"He's undeniably your son, too."

"Oh, please. He has your hair, your eyes, your complexion, your height and your charm! What in the world did he get from me?"

"Your sense of humor, your confidence, your instincts to help people in need and your patience."

"That's all well and good, but I just wish he got something from me on a physical level. He's your little clone and no one would dare to dispute that."

"Perhaps that's something specific to deviants with these particular upgrades. Maddy inherited Lucas's hair and eye color as well."

"How about we stop talking about kids for a minute..." Lightly pressing her left palm to Connor's chest Abby backed him up into their room and then gave him a playful shove once he was standing at the foot of the bed to knock back over the bed on his back. "And just enjoy ourselves."

"That seems like a good idea."

As Abby gave Connor a little striptease and removed her robe she grinned sheepishly and dropped the robe to the floor. Climbing onto the bed Abby kissed Connor again and slipped her hands under Connor's shirt to lift it away from his head, then tossed it on the floor to her side.

"Now it's even better!"

* * *

_**The Twelfth Year:** _

Scared out of his mind Henry sat in the front passenger seat of the Pace while Hank drove him to the Zeta Facility to meet up with his parents. Connor had been injured in the line of duty and had been taken to the facility for emergency treatment. Despite the Kevlar vest and having plenty of back-up Connor had been severely wounded and required emergency repairs at the facility to repair the damage. It was the first time since Henry had been born that Connor had been injured so severely that he couldn't get patched up at the precinct before heading home to Henry without any worries.

Abby had called Hank and he could hear the tears in her voice as she told him what had happened. Confirming that she was going to prepare Connor for the repairs but not perform them, Abby asked for Hank to bring Henry to the facility because she wanted her son to know that his father was still alive.

"He'll be just fine, Henry." Hank promised as he watched his grandson nervously fidgeting in his seat beside him. "Your dad's been through a lot worse and walked away just fine with his head held high."

"Was dad shot?"

"...I don't know, Henry. Your mom didn't tell me what happened to him, I was just told he's at the facility."

"Papa, when Sumo died you, mom and dad all said he went to Heaven and is playing with the other dogs and is happy. And Uncle Cole and Grandma Barbara are in Heaven, too."

"That's right."

"Do androids... go to Heaven?"

That was a question that Hank had never though he'd be asked. It was an instant reminder of the night he confronted Connor at the park as they looked out to the Ambassador Bridge stretching out over the Detroit River back during their initial partnership before the Revolution. It was the same night he had pulled his gun on Connor and threatened to shoot him while in a drunken rage. It was also the first night that Hank had finally begun to see androids as living beings and saw that Connor himself was actually becoming a deviant; becoming self aware and could truly feel.

"Henry, androids are alive which means they have souls. Your dad is NOT going to die, but androids can and do go to Heaven eventually."

"What if he _does_ die?"

"He won't. I promise you that your dad is going to be okay!"

Henry nodded a little as he sniffled in fear. As Hank wrapped his right arm around the frightened boy's shoulders he pulled him up against his side and Henry buried his face against Hank's chest as he forced himself to try to not cry.

"It's okay to be afraid, Henry." Hank comforted his shaking grandson in a soothing tone. "But don't think the worst is going to happen, okay? Your dad is way too stubborn to go out like this, and your mom is too stubborn to let him go without a fight. Trust me, I know from experience."

Henry nodded again while keeping his face buried against Hank's chest in the process.

As the car pulled into the parking lot of the facility Hank turned off the engine and put his left hand to Henry's shoulder. "Hey, look at me."

Lifting his head up Henry stared at Hank and didn't flinch when Hank used his left thumb to gently wipe away his tears. The look of Henry's face was hauntingly similar to Cole's, and yet his expressions were as deeply feeling as Connor. Henry had even developed a few stray freckles along his neck and a couple along his face that made him look even more like his father.

"He's going to be fine, Henry. Let's go inside and ask your mom about how your dad's doing, okay?"

Nodding subtly Henry dragged his right arm over his eyes and under his nose to wipe away his tears and clean himself up. "...Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Scared and unsure of what he could do Henry had no idea what was happening to his dad, or who he could possibly talk to while Hank spoke to Abby in the hallway. Standing close beside Hank, now tall enough to be eye level with Hank's sternum, Henry just looked around at the numerous technicians and interns roaming the halls with various electronic charts in their hands. Beyond his own grandfather and his own mom Henry didn't recognize anyone in the hallways. It was all so surreal and he had no idea what was going on.

With tears in her eyes Abby walked away quickly to check on Connor while she awaited another technician to arrive to actually perform the necessary repairs in her stead.

"Henry?" Hank spoke softly to his grandson as he put his left hand on Henry's right shoulder again. The gesture was comforting but Henry could feel Hank's hand trembling on his shoulder despite Hank's best efforts to keep it still. "We can go see your dad for a few minutes, but he needs to be taken care of soon."

"...It's bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's bad, buddy."

Keeping a brave face Henry walked right alongside Hank as Barry, the loyal receptionist, showed them to the small emergency repair room Connor had been taken to, and had his condition stabilized. The door slid open slowly revealing the interior of the room where Connor had been taken to rest on a gurney until his repairs could be performed with Abby holding onto his hand. The sight of his dad so weak and still made Henry want to cry again, but he refused to do it until he knew one way or another if his dad was going to survive.

With a muted Thirial activity monitor recording his vital signs Connor was semi-conscious and had a massive bandage over his cheek under his left eye. His left eye was also bruised a dark shade of blue and swollen shut. The wounded deviant had been wrapped up in white gauze to apply pressure to the bleeding wounds in his upper right chest, middle right chest and his lower right abdomen. Blue blood had begun to seep through the bandages prompting Abby to pull a white sheet up over the bandages to hide the leaking Thirium from Henry's sight.

Lightly Hank put his right hand on Connor's right bicep and held it there for a moment. "Connor?"

Opening his right enough to recognize the faces standing behind him Connor forced a smile to his face as he acknowledged his family's presence. "...Dad. Henry." Feeling Abby's hand wrapped around his left hand he managed to look at his wife for a moment. "Abby."

Hank kept his voice steady as he spoke up softly. "Hey, son. We're all here for you."

"...Thanks for stopping by." As Connor found his voice Henry was still trying to not cry as Connor spoke to him in a hoarse weak voice. "...I wore Kevlar, but... the other guy was prepared for that. I couldn't... duck down in time."

"Easy, Connor." Hank could see that the deviant was already losing his strength and needed to rest. "Try to take it easy, son."

"Henry..." Connor weakly reached out his right hand toward his son and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm going to be okay. It looks worse... than it is. That's why mom's... letting me talk to you first. Dr. Hetfield has... plenty of time... to get ready."

Henry nodded again as he took hold of Connor's hand around Abby's grip and held on for a few minutes.

As he stood behind Henry with his left hand resting on his grandson's shoulder Hank gave Connor a silent subtle nod of approval and watched as Abby finished chronicling his patient's vital signs with a shaking hand on his electronic chart.

The door slid open again as Dr. Hetfield finally arrived from the Epsilon Facility to take charge of Connor's care. Understanding that Abby was his patient's wife the kind technician checked over the chart and spoke to Abby in a respectful whisper.

"Connor," Dr. Hetfield addressed his patient calmly and professionally. "we're going to take you up for your repairs now. You're stable and strong, so it won't be too long."

"...Okay." Connor gave Henry and Abby's hands a gentle squeeze and discreetly slipped something into Henry's palm. "I'll see you... when I wake up."

It took him a moment but Henry finally found his voice and responded as confidently as he could. "Okay, dad. I'll see you soon."

Reluctantly Connor let go of Henry's hand as Abby placed his right arm back down on the gurney at his side. "...I love you, son." Looking up at his wife Connor blinked slowly and addressed her, too. "And I love you, Abby."

"We love you, too." Giving Connor a kiss Abby kept her tears from falling. "When you wake up we're hugging you and never letting go."

"...I'm okay with that."

A team of additional technicians arrived in the room and proceeded to roll the gurney from the emergency repair room to the elevator. Just three doors away was the emergency repair ward where Connor would have the four bullets extracted from his body; two in his chest and two in his abdomen. In a matter of seconds Connor was gone from sight and rushed into the repair bay for emergency repairs.

Opening the palm of his right hand Henry looked down and saw Connor's old coin in his grip. The very coin that he had held onto for the past fourteen years of his eventful, deviant life. Unable to hold back his tears anymore Henry began to cry and Hank immediately wrapped his arms around the petrified child to hold him in a tight hug.

"It's okay to cry, Henry. Let it out."

Abby quickly hugged Henry too and kissed his hair. "Everything will be okay. Just cry and breathe..."

Leading Henry to the waiting room Hank did his best to comfort Henry as much as possible as Henry began to calm down a little and stopped crying after finally let out his initial fearful tears. He looked to Abby and saw that she needed just a minute to herself to get her own emotions in check.

"I know you're scared for your dad and that's okay." Hank watched Henry as he stared quietly at the coin in his palm. "And your dad never goes anywhere without that coin, so for him to give it to you if proof he will wake up and come back down to see us again, and to show you more tricks with that damn coin."

Nodding again Henry slumped back in his chair and pulled his legs up to his chest as he sighed and leaned his head against Hank's shoulder for support.

"Waiting sucks more than anything else, Henry. You and your dad are both impatient but you'll make it through this moment and so will your dad. Trust me."

* * *

It had been almost four hours since Connor had been taken away for his emergency repairs, and it was now almost seven in the evening. Henry hadn't eaten anything since noon and Hank knew he had to be getting hungry. Eager for any form of distraction for the young boy Hank tried to slip Henry a twenty-dollar bill and told him where the facility's cafeteria was located so he could find something to eat, but the stubborn young boy refused to budge. He wanted to stay in the waiting room with his grandfather and mother, his eyes watching Abby talking to Barry at the receptionist desk a few feet away.

Henry just shook his head sadly before politely declining the offer and pushing the money back. "Thank you, Papa. But I'm not hungry."

"You have to be bored out of your mind though." The dullness of Henry's eyes spoke volumes as to how upset he truly was. "There's a bookstore just down the block, how about we go get you something new to read?"

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"Really? All right, but if you change your mind let me know. It's been a while since we went to a bookstore together."

From across the waiting room Gavin had just arrived at the facility through the front doors to check in on Connor, and spotted Hank and Henry sitting against the far wall. Without any hesitation the seasoned detective walked over to the duo to speak with them. "Hey, Henry. Hey, Cap'."

"Not a Captain anymore, Gavin." Hank replied sharply as Gavin joined them in the waiting room. "But thanks for remembering."

Henry didn't reply to Gavin, who was now a Lieutenant thanks to a well earned promotion from Connor's hand, as he sat down in a vacant chair across from Hank and himself.

Clearing his throat nervously Gavin spoke to his former Captain calmly. "Do you know what happened yet?" His eyes drifted over to Henry briefly then back to Hank. He noticed Abby speaking at the receptionist desk and contemplated addressing her more directly and in private. "Or should I..."

"He knows that Connor was 'injured in the line of duty'." Hank reluctantly confirmed with a dreary tone. "What happened to him?"

"This morning a report came in revolving around some escaped convicts holding up in a shi- _crappy_ ," Gavin had been trying to swear less around Aria and Robin, gave Henry the same courtesy. "apartment down in the industrial district. Turns out the report was legit and we went to investigate."

"Ambushed?"

"No, that's what's so weird. Connor followed up on the source, knew it was legit, had everyone move in well armed with back-up already on stand by. But these guys were stockpiling illegal firearms and drugs. Their guns were no joke and their stash was massive."

"You got 'em, right?"

"Yeah... Uh, Connor and Chris were the first to arrive. They checked out the building and Connor picked up on the two convicts huddling inside. He gave the word to Chris and that's when everything just... went crazy." Recounting the story Gavin looked like he was as exhausted as everyone else. "As soon as the shots started both Connor and Chris got down and out of sight, but those guys were packing armor piercing rounds. Chris got his shoulder grazed, but Connor, he..."

Henry was trying to not cry again as he listened to the story. Hank's right hand returned to Henry's left shoulder and patted him gently.

"Chris called for back-up to move in. Me, Tina and the other new officers all showed up and pulled them back to safety. As soon as Connor was out of harm's way an ambulance packed him up and got him here as fast as possible. It took us almost three hours to get the guys arrested, but they won't be a problem anymore. Their weapons are slated to be destroyed along with their stash."

"Good. That's good to know."

"I, uh, would've been here sooner, but..."

"I know. You needed to go see your family first."

"Yeah." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank sighed as he thought back to his own close calls in the past. "Something that uncomfortably close and violent really makes you prioritize family time."

"Do they know what happened to Connor?"

"...I told Aaron but asked him to keep it quiet from the girls for a while longer. They love Connor as much as they love Lucas, go figure. They don't need to know if it's... They just doesn't need to know just yet."

Hank understood entirely as he kept his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Thanks for telling us, Gavin."

"Where is Lucas anyway?"

"He'll be by as soon as he can. He and Chloe are on their way back from a family vacation, and now that they know Connor's been injured I suspect Lucas is going to set a new travel record getting back to Detroit from the Grand Canyon in a car."

"You need anything?" Trying to be helpful Gavin started offing the bare minimum accommodations as they waited. "Coffee or maybe a soda, or something?"

Hank motioned toward Henry discreetly as he rejected the coffee. "I'm good, but playing the waiting game is getting boring."

"Right, got it." Gavin got up from the chair and made his way to the receptionist desk to talk to Abby for a moment, and disappeared from sight down the hallway leading to the cafeteria.

"...Dad was hurt for doing the right thing." Henry muttered somberly to himself. "It's not fair."

Hank looked over at Henry as he felt the little boy's shoulder tense with emotional frustration as he tried to not cry again. "He was hurt because someone bad tried to stop him from doing the right thing. Those bad guys are gone and your dad is still here. Remember that."

A few minutes passed and Gavin returned conveniently with a can of soda for himself and a spare one for Henry. He also grabbed the scared kid a candy bar to try to get him to eat something. "Here, Henry. I pressed the wrong button on the vending machine by mistake," the empathetic detective convincingly lied. "you can have my extra drink. And I didn't see that this candy had peanuts in it until after I bought it. I don't like peanuts."

Slowly Henry accepted the offered drink and candy and just held them in his hands. "...Thanks."

Gavin was happy that Henry at least took the snack even if he wasn't interested in actually eating it. It was just unfortunate that he was so scared and worried about his dad. "Hey, Henry..." Gavin made an effort to try to distract the young boy's thoughts for a little while. "did, uh, did your dad tell you about the time he punched me in the face?"

Henry looked up and gave Gavin the same furrowed brow stare of confusion that Connor would give whenever he was confused. "...He what?"

"Well, I _deserved_ it. We're cool now, and it happened a long time ago."

"Why'd he punch you?"

"I was being a di- _jerk_. And I know that I was being a MAJOR jerk because no one in the precinct felt bad for me after he did it. Not even Tina."

Hank tightened his hand on Henry's shoulder and cleared his throat. "Your dad also saved Gavin's life once, too."

"He did?" Henry's brown eyes were suddenly bright instead of dim as the comment gave his heart renewed faith. "When?"

"Uh... Let's see..." Gavin tried to think back to all those times so many years ago and remembered when Connor saved his life. Slipping off his jacket Gavin rolled up his short sleeve of his left arm, and deactivated the artificial skin over the prosthetic left arm. "Uh, I was in a bad car accident that took my arm. Your dad got to the accident first, tied off my arm and kept me from keeling over in the street."

Staring at the artificial limb without any fear Henry asked for more detail. "An accident?"

"Long story, I don't even remember all the details at this point. It was rainy, some idiot ran their car into mine and it was bad enough to mangle my left arm. I'm only alive because your dad saved my life. He also saved Aaron's life too. That was the same day Aria was born..."

Henry was looking a lot more optimistic knowing that his dad had done so much good for people in the city.

"Yeah," Hank proudly shook Henry's shoulder where he sat. "and your dad realized he was ready to be a father when he got to hold Aria in own arms. That was the moment he knew he wanted to be a father first and foremost, and when he started telling people that you were on your way."

"Wait..." Henry looked really confused but at the same time happy. "How did dad and mom keep me a secret? It's pretty obvious when women are pregnant, and I'm only a few months younger than Aria."

Gavin's gray-hazel eyes went wide with shock at how openly Hank was discussing some of the details about human reproduction. "Whoa, so Henry already knows about 'the birds and the bees'?"

Henry blushed a little as Hank answered on his behalf. "He wanted to know, and both Connor and Abby are very honest parents. I, unfortunately, had to be the one to fill in some of the other details because of my experience as an actual human male. Nothing I couldn't handle, though."

"Yeeahh... I'm definitely going to let Tina be the one to have the 'talk' with Aria and Robin. If I start talking to them about it I'm going to end up arming them with pepper spray and a taser. I might do that anyway..." His eyes brightened with a genuine sense of a great idea as if he was already mentally going over a list of things he was going to give to his daughters. "You know, kinda' like an early 'sweet-sixteen' gift for the both of them."

Hank just shook his head a little as he stayed focused on Henry as Abby finally joined them in the chairs to sit down for a moment. Henry himself was beginning to feel a little better but he was still worried for his dad. Nothing in the world was going to change that any time soon. Staring down at the floor Henry fussed with the coin in his hand a little and actually managed to slowly roll it over the back of his right knuckles in the same manner that Connor would do whenever he was nervous.

Gavin's phone buzzed in his leather jacket's pocket as he received a text message and update on the case at hand. Swearing internally he read and replied to the message and stood up from the chair. "The precinct needs me to give another statement. I guess they have a new guy handling the paperwork whenever dealing with an officer down, and Connor's not here to hold their hand."

"Give 'em Hell, Gavin."

"I'll see you later, keep me posted. Let the 'Tinman' know we're all pulling for him."

As the formerly gruff Lieutenant took his leave of the waiting room Hank took the offered can of soda from Henry's hand and popped it open before handing it back to Henry. "You should drink that and eat that candy bar so you don't starve."

"Papa, why did Gavin call dad 'Tinman'?"

"He's always called him that. But it's not an insult, it's a nickname."

"It is?"

"Yup. You've seen 'The Wizard of Oz', right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Remember how the Tinman wanted a heart but in the end it turns out he had a heart all along?"

"Yeah."

"Well, same with your dad. He's always had a heart, even when he didn't see it or believe it, it was always there." Pushing the soda a little closer to Henry the ever patient grandfather tried to coax him into drinking it again. "Humor me."

Giving Hank a weak smile Henry took the soda and took a sip of it. The sugary drink didn't feel great on his stomach since he was so worried and hadn't eaten in over seven hours, but he was admittedly beginning to feel hungry. Never one to complain or make his mom, dad or grandfather worry Henry sat quietly and never said anything about being uncomfortable.

"Maybe if you try to sleep it'll make time pass a little faster." Hank suggested casually as he pulled Henry up closer to his side. "I'll wake you up the moment I hear anything about your dad."

Too tired and worried to resist Henry nodded as he put the can of soda and untouched candy bar down on the nearby table before he cuddled up against Hank's shoulder and closed his tired eyes. As sleep overtook his mind Henry just hoped that the next time he woke up that his dad would be okay.

Abby silently pressed her hands over her eyes as she began to weep from fear. Feeling Hank's other arm wrap around her shoulders Abby leaned into the hug and let her father-in-law, the only real father she's ever known, hold her in her darkest hour of need.

Whispering to his distraught family Hank stayed strong and never showed any sign of doubt or fear. "Everything will be all right."

* * *

As the fourth hour transitioned into its fifth hour Dr. Hetfield returned to the waiting room at long last and sat down in the chair across from Abby, Hank and Henry. The kind technician didn't seem distressed but he was tired as he held an electronic chart in his hands. Sitting upright in the chair Dr. Hetfield locked eyes with Abby, then Hank, and nodded once.

Abby breathed a massive sigh of relief as she felt her stopped heart finally start beating again. The weight of the whole world had finally left her trembling shoulders.

"Doc?" Hank asked in a low voice causing Henry's eyes snap open and look over at the kind technician now sitting before him. "How is he?"

"Connor's going to make a full recovery." Dr. Hetfield stated with a firm and sincere voice. "Sorry it took so long. There was a lot of necessary repairs to get through and I wanted to make sure the interning technicians understood how prototypes react differently from finished models."

Hank let out a relieved sigh of his wown and Henry leaned up against his side again.

Wiping her dried tear marks from her eyes Abby cleared her voice and fell back into technician mode herself. "I know he's going to be dealing with numerous reboots and recalibration processes, but when can we see him?"

"Right now if you want. He's still rebooting from stasis mode, but he should wake up soon."

Henry nearly leapt out of the chair while Hank stood up more slowly beside him. "Uh, is there anything we should be 'prepared to see'?"

"He's still attached to a Thirial activity monitor as a precaution, and he's still receiving blue blood to replace what he's lost. It's going through the line in his right arm rather than down his throat so he can talk to you."

"Thanks, doc." Returning his right hand to Henry's left shoulder Hank guided his shaken grandson down the corridor to follow after Dr. Hetfield to finally visit Connor after the lengthy repair process. "Like I said Henry, everything will be okay."

One stroll down the corridor was all it took before Abby, Hank and Henry were shown to the private room where Connor was recovering.

"He's right in here." Dr. Hetfield stated as he unlocked the sliding door, and let it open. "It's okay, go on. He's waiting for you."

Inside the room Connor was resting in a bed, propped slightly upright with a muted Thirial activity monitor recording his vitals, and a nasal canula under his nose. He was a little pale from the Thirium loss but he didn't look nearly as pale as he had been when Hank and Henry first arrived before his repairs now that he had some replacement Thirium running through his lines. Wrapped up under thick bandages from his chest down to abdomen and wearing pale blue hospital scrubs, Connor looked so human it was frightening.

Entering the private room where Connor was resting Henry ran over to the bed and nearly threw himself onto Connor to try to hug him. The sudden weight and warmth against his left arm made Connor's system fully reboot and he opened his undamaged eye to look at the source of the presence.

Glancing down at Henry resting against his uninjured side made Connor smile as he recognized his son instantly. "...Henry."

"Dad!"

"I'm okay, Henry." Blinking slowly he wrapped his left arm around Henry and held him close to his side. "I told you I'd be okay."

"You were _almost killed_!"

Connor swallowed once; partially out of nervousness and partially because his throat was raw from being intubated for four and a half hours. "...I'm a detective. It comes with the territory."

Abby quickly crossed the room to sit down on the right side of the bed to give him a kiss as she instinctively began checking his bandages and then his vitals. Her husband was stable but she was still shaking.

Hank walked in slowly to give Henry some time to speak to Connor alone but still caught the end of Henry's worrying comment. "Henry, it was an accident."

Staring directly into Connor's eyes Henry reiterated his statement and refused to back off. "You were wearing a bullet proof vest but you got shot anyway!"

"Henry, those men-"

"What if there's more bad guys like that?" Henry's voice was beginning to crack and shake with emotion. Raw tears were begging to stream down his face in heavy streaks that made him look all the more scared as he spoke with his dad. "What if next time you can't be saved?!"

The fear in Henry's voice made Connor's heart clench. It was the first time that Connor realized that Henry himself had a concept of life and death. Connor was his dad, his mom was a part of his life, and Hank was his only grandparent. In the same way that Connor realized that losing Hank would leave him without a father Henry would feel the exact same way if he lost his dad. Hank would take care of him, and he knew Lucas would step up to help him as surrogate fathers, but it wouldn't be the same without his dad to look after him.

"Henry," wrapping his left arm around Henry as much as possible Connor pulled his son up on the bed and let him rest his head against his repaired chest. "I'm sorry."

Sniffling a little Henry remained at his dad's side as he tried to understand what he had just been told. "Sorry for what?"

"For scaring you. I know I can't say anything that'll make you feel better about what happened to me, so I'll stop trying. But I can promise you that I'll take steps ensure that I won't be hurt anymore for as long as I'm still working at the precinct."

"How?!"

"...As a Captain I have the right to decide how goes out into the field and who stays inside the precinct." Connor glanced over to Hank with a somber gaze as his father stood beside the bed. "I can prevent this from happening again."

Henry lifted up his head as Hank gave Connor an odd glance. "What does that mean? What are you going to do?"

"It means I'll stay inside the precinct and give the orders from behind a desk and inside my office. I won't go out into the field anymore."

"...No more bullets?"

"No more bullets."

Hank put his right hand down on Henry's back as he looked down at Connor laying in the bed. "Son, you do know that means you won't be able to do anything in the field unless it's _absolutely_ necessary, right? No more realtime analysis or preconstructing the live crime scene. Progress will slow down."

"I know. That's why I initially continued to work in the field. But, if it'll make Henry feel better to know that I'm safer in my office, then I will stay behind a desk for as long as I have to."

Henry started to cry again causing Hank to instinctively rub his back while Connor tightened his arm around him even more. This time however the tears weren't of fear or of sadness, but of relief and joy.

"It's okay, Henry." Connor winced a little as his pain receptors began to reboot as well and his ventilation program jostled his healing chest. He could feel Abby wrapping her hand around his right hand, and squeezing tightly. "I'm okay. I won't make you worry about me ever again, I promise."

"...I don't want to lose you, dad!"

"And I don't want to leave you, Henry." Moving just enough to bring Henry even closer Connor kissed the top of Henry's hair and just held him in a hug at his left side. "I'll do what it takes to stay with you for as long as possible."'

Laying down at Connor's right side Abby reached her left arm over Connor's healing abdomen and rubbed Henry's back as well. "You know your father always keeps his promises, Henry. It'll be okay."

* * *

It took a full day of recovering at the facility before Connor was cleared for technical discharge. With Hank's help Connor was able to limp back into the house slowly, and was guided over to the couch while Henry proceeded to grab the blanket and pillow from the hallway closet for his dad to feel more comfortable. The house still felt like home even as Connor healed from his horrible injuries. Having his father, his son and his wife all with him made his recovery much more bearable and seem far less dreary.

"Seems like old times, huh, kid?" Hank joked as he watched Connor struggling to lay comfortably on the couch. "You a little banged up, me watching over you as you heal on the couch..."

"Not old enough it seems."

"Speak for yourself!"

Henry handed Connor the pillow and the blanket and watched as his dad used the offered items to get more comfortable. "Thanks, Henry."

"You're welcome. When do you go back to work?"

"Three days."

"...And will you be working out in the field?"

"No." Connor replied honestly as he pressed his right hand to his sore abdomen and chest. "I will remain behind my desk filing reports as promised."

"I'm glad. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"I don't want to get hurt, either. Believe me."

"Have you been hurt before?"

"Uh..." Connor gave Hank an awkward glance as his father stood behind the couch, and then looked to Abby as she walked through the front door and heard the tail end of the question, before he finally answered. "Yeah. But as you can see, I recovered."

"Did you get hurt because you're an android?"

"Sometimes, yes. There were a lot more anti-android bigots in the city before you were born than there are now. Other times I got hurt because it's a hazardous job, or I was unintentionally careless."

Hank cleared his throat awkwardly and sat down in his new recliner; one Connor insisted on him buying to replace the old worn out one to help ease the pain in his back even more. "I took my own share of bumps and bruises along the way, Henry. That's part of the reason my back keeps hurtin' me."

"I thought that was just because you're old."

Laughing at the comment Hank just shook his head and sighed. "You got a smart mouth like your dad. I'm not surprised."

Connor smirked as well as he let out a weary slow breath to ease his pain. Feeling Abby sitting down beside him and rubbing her hand along his sore abdomen was enough to help the deviant relax enough to rest properly. "And he has his mother's humor."

"A lethal combination if you ask me." Grinning proudly Abby finally let herself relax for the first time since she learned of her husband being shot. "Good thing we can handle any situation that comes out way, no matter how bizarre it gets."

* * *

_**The Thirteenth Year:** _

The early effects of puberty had been kind to Henry save for his deepening voice cracking from time to time, but other than the usual inconveniences of raging hormones affecting his speech the young boy was turning into a well adjusted and handsome young man. Taller than he was the previous year and very mature for his age Henry was permitted to stay home alone after school until Connor or Abby returned home from work, but Henry still preferred spending time with his Papa after school for a few hours.

Being retired left Hank with all the time in the world to hang out with Henry or Maddy whenever he could. Spending the afternoon with Maddy and Lucas and Chloe's home rejuvenated his heart as the first grader told Hank about her day at school, and always left with a new drawing to put on the refrigerator door right alongside Henry's impressive report cards.

After returning home from school school Henry set about making himself a snack and taking care of his homework at the desk in his bedroom. Between questions and answers Henry texted back and forth with his friends about their basketball game the next night, and let Hank know he'd be ready to watch another documentary on harsh weather after he finished his biology homework.

Just as the pre-teen finished his assignment his phone began to ring and saw that it was Hank calling him, and he answered quickly. "Hey, Papa. I just finished my biology report."

' _That's good Henry, but I just wanted to let you know that I got a call from your dad and I need to go pick him up from the precinct once Lucas gets back to the house_.'

"Pick him up?" Too sharp to be fooled Henry knew something was up and his cracking voice carried his worries perfectly. "What happened to dad?"

' _To be honest with you Henry_ ,' Hank stated in a calm collected tone that always kept everyone else calm. ' _he got banged up while helping to restrain an arrested suspect at the precinct this afternoon_. _He was already seen by and treated by Joel at the precinct, but he's too sore to drive himself home right now_.'

Immediately on guard Henry knew his dad had been injured again, and was worried it was a severe wound. "How bad was he hurt?"

' _Not too bad_. _He took a bad blow to his abdomen and just needs a few days to get over the damage_. _Your mom will make sure of that_.'

"If it takes a few days to heal that's a little worse than 'not too bad', Papa."

There was a pause as Hank noted Henry's keen attention to detail and sighed. ' _Yeah, you're right about that_.'

"Tell me the truth, please."

' _I am, Henry_. _Your dad got hit in the abdomen and now needs a few days to heal_.'

"WHAT was dad hit WITH, Papa?"

Another pause followed the question before Hank answered. ' _I don't know all the details but he was hit with a blunt instrument that damaged his abdomen and made him bleed_. _It also damaged his left sterilization filter... thingy_. _He saw Joel, got patched up, and now I'm going to bring him home to heal_. _Your mom already knows about it and agrees it's okay to let your dad come home to heal_.'

"Did he need emergency repairs like when he got shot last year?"

' _No, nothing like that_. _It took Joel not even an hour to patch him up, so yeah, it's not that bad_. _Absolutely zero bullets were involved_.'

"...Okay, Papa." Still wary of his father being wounded in the line of duty Henry decided to drop the matter for the moment. "I believe you."

' _You better_! _When have I ever lied to you_?'

"I hate to break it to you Papa, but I know the 'Tooth Fairy' isn't real and that you were Santa on my first Christmas."

' _Man... You're turning into a real smartass like your dad, and I couldn't be prouder_.'

"Thanks." Feeling relieved Henry stood up from his desk and turned off his lamp as he walked toward his bedroom door. "When will you two be back?"

' _Within the hour_. _Will you be cool without us_?'

"I think I can live another sixty minutes by myself."

' _Alright, see ya' then ya' little smartass_!' Laughing at Henry's developing wit Hank prepared to end the call and make his way to the precinct to pick up Connor to bring him back home. ' _I really am proud of you, too_.'

"Thanks, Papa. See you soon."

' _See ya_ '.'

Ending the call Henry sighed and walked down the hallway to wait for his dad, grandfather and eventually his mom to return home. Plopping down on the leather couch he turned on the television to find something to distract himself for a while, but it was hard. He was very close to his family and Henry was especially close with his father.

"Dad's hurt again. I wonder what he got hit with while restraining an already arrested suspect. What in the precinct could make him bleed?"

That particular question was enough to distract his thoughts for a moment. The pre-teen began to think out loud as he remembered the layout of the precinct and tried to think what could used as a weapon on a cop.

"Maybe dad got hit with a chair like in a wrestling match. Or got kicked with some steel-toe boots."

Now more curious than afraid of what could have happened to his dad Henry relaxed a little, and just waited for his dad to return to the house to tell him in person.

"If he got hit with something like a stapler or a coffee mug I'm going to make fun of him forever!"

* * *

After about thirty minutes passed Henry heard the Pace pull into the driveway beside the house, heard the engine turn off and then heard one door open and slam shut while the second door took a little longer to follow suit. Standing up from the couch Henry opened the front door and peered outside to check in on his father and grandfather, only to freeze at the sight as he hadn't expected to see his dad looking so pale and weak as he limped toward the house with Hank supporting most of his weight at his right side.

Standing in the opened doorway Connor looked out at his family with wide concerned brown eyes. "Dad?"

"...I'm okay, Henry." Connor replied quickly as he pressed his left hand to his left side to try to ease the ache. "Just a little banged up."

"What happened? You look like you're really sick or something."

"I'm just sore."

Joining his dad at his left side Henry helped escort his wounded father inside the house to rest. "Dad, what happened to you today?"

"I was sitting in my office filing paperwork when two rookie cops brought in a suspect who was dangerously high on an illegal drug that caused him to suffer a huge adrenaline rush." Answering honestly Connor paused for a moment as Henry kept the front door wide open efore continuing on inside the house to rest. "The man fought back and the two rookies didn't have the experience necessary to handle the man, so myself and several other officers got involved with subduing him."

"What did he hit you with?"

Sitting down slowly on the couch with Henry and Hank to guide him Connor sighed weakly and pulled up his white dress shirt to show Henry the thick and numerous bandages wrapped around his abdomen to keep his left side covered as the injury heal. "...He used an ax."

That particular item made Henry pale with shock. "AN AX?!

"One of the axes kept in the locked glass case to be used only in the event of an emergency or during a fire. Apparently the lock wasn't strong enough to keep one drug-crazed man at bay, and he began swinging..."

"How did you get hit with an AX?" Sitting down beside his father on the couch Henry stared at his dad with a stunned gaze. "Why didn't you back off?"

"Because the man was swinging at Tina."

Hank interrupted with his own opinion on the matter as he closed the door behind him. "Tina always wears Kevlar, and she's always been able to move quickly. Why risk yourself when you know a competent officer is capable of taking care of herself?"

"Because during the commotion," Connor continued in a groggy tone. "I ran a scan over the man to gauge his vitals and try to determine what drug he had taken. During my scan I picked up on a curious reading coming from Tina's person and I couldn't risk her suffering any injury to her person, whatsoever."

"...Is Tina sick?"

"No, dad. As of today she is approximately four weeks and four days pregnant."

"O-Oh! Holy shit..."

"She didn't know, obviously, otherwise she wouldn't have taken the risk to begin with. In fact," Connor explained further as he leaned back in the couch cushion and tried to breathe through his pain. "she didn't know until I explained to her why I put myself between her and a madman with an ax until after she came up to see me in the dispensary."

Almost laughing Hank pressed the question a little further. "...You told her about _her own_ pregnancy?"

"I had to tell her, and she has the right to know as soon as possible."

Hank leaned against the back of the couch with his hands folded neatly together before him as an interesting question popped up in his head. "How'd she react to the news?"

"She proceeded to pass out from shock, but Joel caught her, and we asked Gavin to take her to the infirmary where an early pregnancy test confirmed my scanner's reading. As of this afternoon she is strictly on desk duty and is not permitted to assist with any arrests until after she gives birth. Gavin will ensure she remains on desk duty and doesn't do anything foolish."

"Well, is she... happy about it?"

"Very!" The kindhearted deviant replied with a faint grin on his face. "She and her boyfriend had been trying to get pregnant for some time now, and as soon as she found out the good news she called to tell him that she had a surprise for him tonight after work, and then proceeded to shop online for baby clothes."

"That's one way to keep her at her desk."

"I figured that as well, and will allow her to do so if it'll keep her safe behind her desk."

"Good call."

Henry shook his head a little and gave his dad an odd glance. "What about the man who hit you?"

"He managed to swing the ax at my left side, but he wasn't close enough to cause any significant damage. The blade of the ax was sharp enough to to slice through my artificial skin and plastimetal frame, and only nicked my left sterilization filter as it passed through. The wound looks worse than it is, and will need two days for the damage to my frame to mend properly." Pressing his right palm over the bandages covering his lower left abdomen Connor winced a little but didn't yelp out in pain. "As for the man himself, he was tased by Chris and then sedated by a team of paramedics who were given special permission by the local hospital. He'll remain restrained at the hospital under close security surveillance until he comes down from his high, and is coherent enough to be charged for his numerous acts of assault, as well as his purchase and use of an illegal substance."

"...Do you need anything, dad?" Feeling bad for his father Henry tried to assist him during his recovery to the best of his ability. "Can I help you?"

"I just need a little help with getting down the hallway and into my own bed. I'd rather lay down and enter rest mode instead of sitting upright on the couch."

"Yeah, sure." Pulling his father's right arm around his shoulders Henry stood up from the couch and helped Connor to stand up from the couch. "Lean on me."

Connor allowed his son to escort him out of the livingroom and down the hallway to his bedroom, all the while he was smiling at his son's maturity and readiness to help someone in need.

The pride in Henry was a mutual feeling as Hank stepped back and let his grandson take charge of helping his father without interfering. Putting both of his hands to his lower back Hank let out a deep breath as he could feel his exhausted muscles struggling to just allow Hank to stand up, let alone walk around and carry his adult son around at his side. Age was truly mocking Hank at this point and sooner rather than later he'd have to admit his age and seek supportive measures for himself.

"Here." Henry opened the bedroom door with a quick turn of the doorknob and led Connor over to his bed to lay down. Keeping as much of Connor's weight on his own side as they walked Henry moved slowly and was very careful not jostle his injured father as they walked. "Do androids need ice or anything for pain like this?"

"No, ice won't help with this type of damage." Connor explained casually as he laid back over the length of his bed and returned his right palm to his wounded left side. "And I'm not overheating. It's okay."

"Let me help you get your shirt off." Without waiting for a response Henry pulled on the knot of Connor's black tie to remove the garment from around the white dress shirt's collar, then pulled the buttons on the gray vest and then dress shirt open. As his father awkwardly slipped his arms from the sleeves of the shirt Henry noticed the tear in the lower left portion of the fabric thanks to the ax's sharp blade and felt sick as he paled again. "...I'll see if there's any extra gauze in the bathroom."

"Henry." Connor used his left hand to grab onto his son's right wrist and keep him from leaving the bedroom. "I'm okay, son."

"I know."

"You're pale, your vitals have all elevated and I can feel you trembling." Locking eyes with his son Connor did his best to get him to calm down. "I promise you that I'm okay, but it's also okay to be shaken by this experience. I know I was."

"Dad, I'm..." Turning to face his father directly Henry sighed a little and returned to his father's bedside. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" As his brow knit with confusion Connor studied his son's face and tried to understand his guilt. "Why are you sorry?"

"...Last year when you got shot I was mad and I yelled at you for getting hurt. A part of me thought you did it on purpose and I don't know why. You chose to take a position to keep you in the precinct and out of the streets because I was scared and I didn't want you to get hurt again. But you got hurt anyway. You were right, being a detective is dangerous. I'm sorry I was mad at you for getting hurt last year."

"It's okay. You're allowed to feel whatever you need to feel." Sitting upright slowly on the bed Connor put his right palm to the back of Henry's thick dark hair and held it there for a moment as he spoke to his son. "I had to learn that the hard way as I accepted my deviancy, and I had to learn to stop feeling guilty for expressing emotions or having an opinion on something."

"You're helping other people when you go to work but you're still making changes just for me. That makes me feel... selfish."

"Henry, you're FAR from selfish. I made those changes to my life because I love you and I want you to feel better about me going to work, not because you were angry at me and I wanted to make amends. Even if I hadn't been shot I would've changed my role in the precinct if you had asked. You did nothing wrong last year when you were overwhelmed with emotions, just as I did nothing wrong when I had been injured. Okay?"

"...Okay."

"You're a good kid, Henry. You make me, your mom and your Papa very proud and you have no reason to feel ashamed of anything."

"Thanks, dad."

"I'm all right, Henry. Go check in with your Papa and find something for dinner. I'm not up for cooking tonight, so go ahead and order take-out if you want."

"Sure, dad. I'll check on you later." Taking his leave of the bedroom Henry wandered back down the hallway and saw Hank sitting down on the couch resting his sore back. "Hey, Papa. What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Well, I was planning on grillin' a couple of steaks tonight, but my back is aching too much. How about instead we split a pizza?"

Henry tilted his head a little to the side as if curious about the entire notion of dinner. "I could cook tonight."

"Really?" The pre-teen was the only member of the family who didn't actively cook. "You want to cook?"

"I've never done it before, but I could still try."

"All right, how about you wheel the small barbecue from the garage out back, and I'll show you the trick to grilling the perfect juicy steak?"

"Sure. I can do that."

"Cool. There's a bag of charcoal, lighter fluid and a lighter already stored inside the barbecue, so just wheel that little red bastard over to the brick patio and we'll get started."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Hank watched as Henry walked into the side doors leading to the garage to locate the grill. Moving slowly Hank rose from the couch, his left hand pressing against his back the entire time, and walked down the hallway to check on Connor for himself.

Pushing open the partially closed bedroom door Hank looked down at his son as Connor laid on his back with his left arm tucked under his head. "Hey, son."

"Hi."

"How do you feel?"

"Tired and sore."

Walking closer to the bed Hank saw the faint pool of Thirium leaking through the bandages wrapped around Connor's abdomen and grimaced a little. "You're bleeding."

"Oh." Looking down at the pale blue blood staining the white bandages a faint sapphire hue Connor sighed and pressed his right palm against the wound under a light pressure. "I must've aggravated my injury when I sat upright to talk to Henry."

"You still got that fancy android first aid kit?"

"Yes. It's under the bathroom sink."

"Stay put, I'll get ya' cleaned up."

"It'll be okay. Abby will be-"

"I know she will, but why give her more work after she clocks out for the day?"

"Fair enough." Watching his father walking out of the bedroom and into the bathroom Connor wondered where his don had gone. "Where'd Henry go?"

"He's getting the barbecue out of the garage." Shouting as he retrieved the first aid kit Hank spoke to his son in a confident manner. "Henry wants to cook tonight, and I'm going to teach him."

"He is? That's good to know."

"Has he never asked about cooking before?"

"No, not to me."

Returning to the bedroom with the plastic first aid kit in his right hand and a limp in his step Hank sat down on the edge of Connor's bed with the intention of helping Connor change his now dirty bandages. "Well, maybe Henry's growing up and is ready for new challenges."

"Is it weird that I don't want Henry to grow up?"

"Not at all, son. That's how every parent feels."

"That's reassuring."

Putting his right hand to Connor's left shoulder Hank began pulling his injured son forward to sit upright on the bed again. "Sit up and I'll-" Stopping mid sentence Hank winced and pulled his hand back from Connor's shoulder to support his aching back. "...Fuck."

"You pulled on your back again, didn't you?"

"...Yeah. It's getting harder and harder not to do it."

Pushing himself upright on the bed with both arms Connor stared at his father and ran a scan over the retired detective's body. "Your lower back muscles are severely inflamed. It's putting pressure on your spinal column."

"Yup. I noticed."

"I hate to say it, but-"

"I know, I know. I'll go talk to my doctor soon about this. I just don't want to be leanin' on a cane or a walker for the rest of my life."

Connor's mouth ticked a little as a sheepish smile appeared on his face. "I could always modify Henry's old baby sling and carry you around on my chest instead."

"Oh, hell no! I maybe old but I'm not a piece of luggage to be hefted around."

"You wouldn't be luggage, you'd be carry-on."

"Smartass. You AND your son are the biggest smartasses I've ever met, and I love it."

From the opened doorway Henry addressed his father and grandfather in a level tone of voice. "Hey, I got the barbecue out back but I don't know how to light it."

"All right, I'll show ya'. Just give me a minute to get up again and walk outside. My back isn't very cooperative today."

"Okay." Noticing the first aid kit sitting on the bed beside Connor's leg Henry paled a little again and helped Hank to stand up from the bed. Daring to ask about the kit after Hank stepped out of the bedroom Henry gave his father a worried glance. "What's wrong?"

Connor didn't quite understand the question. "Hm?"

Pointing to the white plastic box Henry identified the source of his question. "The first aid kit."

"Oh, I accidentally caused a weakened Thirium line to leak again when I moved too much." The reply was surprisingly casual as Connor explained what was going on. "I was just going to have the bandages changed, but your Papa's back was hurting him too much to help me."

"...I can do it for you."

"Henry, it's okay. I can see you're uncomfortable about my injury."

"So what? You still need help." Opening up the kit Henry sat down where Hank had been and offered Connor his hand to take. "Let me help you."

Smirking a little Connor gave Henry his hand and let his son pull him up into a sitting position on the bed once more. "Okay."

"What do I do first?"

"These old bandages need to be removed. Inside the kit is a pair of scissors designed just for gauze."

"Got it." Finding the shiny metallic pair of scissors Henry carefully cut away the old bandages from his father's side, and then bundled up the dirty gauze to be thrown away later. As the bandages revealed Connor's raw wound that was weeping blue blood Henry winced a little but didn't dare back off. "...Now what?"

Connor looked down at his now exposed left side and ran a scan. There was a relatively deep gouge in his left side that was eight inches long, running from the bottom of his 'rib cage' toward his left hip. The artificial skin around the wound and extended outward by a two inch diameter failed to regenerate because of the open fracture in his plastimetal frame. Through the fracture it was easy to see the repaired sterilization filter glowing in a healthy blue beneath.

"Dad? What do I do next?"

"...Locate the orange bottle of liquid in the kit." Connor stated calmly. "That's called incrassation compound and it stops Thirium lines from leaking."

"This?" Picking up the correct bottle Henry unscrewed the cap and gave his father a curious glance.

"That's it. Just pour it onto the damage, don't worry about making a mess."

With a steady hand Henry reached out and began pouring a small amount of the orange liquid into the opened wound and tried to ignore his father physically flinching at the stinging sensation that made his breath hitch. As the orange liquid met the blue tinted Thirium a thin flush of tea colored liquid washed out of the wound, and Connor nodded to let Henry know it was okay to stop.

"...Did that hurt?"

"No, it's just an uncomfortable sensation."

"Okay. Then what do we do?"

"Put a large gauze pad over the wound and tape it into place. Afterward just wrap it up under the roll of gauze as it had been before when I returned home."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Seems kind of simple."

"Android anatomy isn't too dissimilar to human anatomy. The difference is only the color of our blood and the fragility of our internal workings."

"Why didn't you ask for my help?" Applying the large gauze pad to his father's side Henry used his left hand to hold it in place before using his right hand to apply the medical adhesive to hold the bandage in place over the wound. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know, Henry. I just don't want you to do something that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm pretty sure that's a part of growing up." Wrapping the gauze around his father's abdomen slowly Henry locked his eyes with Connor and gave him a coy stare. "If growing up wasn't meant to be uncomfortable my voice wouldn't be cracking every two sentences."

Laughing at his son's positive demeanor Connor stayed put as Henry finished wrapping up his abdomen and returned his hand to the back of Henry's hair in a supportive manner. "You're already so grown-up. Soon you'll be driving yourself around and looking at colleges."

"If I maintain my grades and keep up my records on the basketball team I'll have a scholarship already lined up for me."

"See what I mean? And I don't think I'm ready for you to be an adult yet."

"Well, it's not like after I hit eighteen I'm going to pack my bags and move to another planet, dad. Trust me," finishing up with the bandages Henry closed the first aid kit and gave his dad a kind smirk. "I looked into interplanetary travel. It still has some bugs to work out."

Feeling much better and truly proud of his son Connor carefully laid back against his pillow to relax. "Nothing's perfect. Why don't you go help your Papa with the barbecue? I'll be fine now."

"Okay, dad. I'll put this back in the bathroom." Standing up from the bed with the cleaned up first aid kit in his hands Henry backed away from the bed and gave his father a nod of confidence. "I'm going to figure out how to grill without burning down the neighborhood."

"There's a fire extinguisher under the kitchen sink. Take it with you."

"What about the garden hose?"

"That'll work, too."

Truly proud of his son Connor watched as Henry took his leave of the bedroom and quickly found himself thinking about the past thirteen years he had with Henry and how much he had really grown-up. Pressing his right palm to his freshly bandaged side Connor sighed, closed his eyes and let a few emotional tears roll down his face.

* * *

Two hours passed before Hank returned to the bedroom to check in on his son and made sure Connor was still comfortable. Seeing the wrapped up deviant laying comfortably on his bed and seemingly asleep Hank limped over to the bed to check on the bandages, and was relieved to see that there wasn't any additional bleeding and that the bandages were still clean. As his right hand brushed against the wound and then over Connor's forehead for an instinctive fever check Hank saw his son's eyes opening up and he waited for Connor to say something.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, son."

"How was your cooking lesson with Henry?"

"It's safe to say he inherited your cooking skills, son. That was easily a five-star steak and we had zero issues with the barbecue."

"That's good to hear."

"Abby will be home soon, and we made sure to save her a plate. Henry's in bed already. I think he's exhausted from going through puberty, dealing with school and you being a detective."

"He can handle it. He's a very strong and confident kid."

"Damn right, he's stubborn like his father and quick witted like his mother. Need anything before I take off?"

"No, I'm okay." Contemplating the offer for a moment Connor sighed and called out to his father before he left. "...Well, maybe one thing."

"What's that?"

Gently pushing himself upright on his elbows Connor gave Hank a pleading look where he was laying. "I just realized how mature Henry has become, and that soon he won't need me or Abby anymore to guide him. And... I don't know what to do about it."

"Not true, son. A parent's work is never done."

"...But it's still a strangely grounding feeling to know that Henry won't need us to help him with every challenge that comes his way. It's like he's an adult already."

"Uh-huh..." Sitting down on the edge of the bed Hank gave Connor and a hug without waiting for an invitation and felt his son wrap his arms tightly around his shoulders in return. "I hate to break it to ya', but every parent will always see their child as a child no matter how big they get. That little baby you first met could be a fifty year old man working on preparing for retirement while visiting his kids and getting ready to meet his own grandkids, but you'll always see him as your little boy."

"It's strange. I'm proud of him and of the person he is becoming, but at the same time a part of me is dreading him becoming an adult and being on his own."

"'Empty-nest syndrome' is definitely in your future, son. But it's okay, Abby and I'll still be there to help you through it."

"Thanks, dad."

"And for what it's worth, as proud as you are of Henry I'm just as a proud of you. You're a great father and Henry is a great kid. You have every right to be proud of him, just as I'm proud of you."

"The same came be said about you, dad."

"How's that?"

"Fourteen years sober. You never once slipped and you've been taking care of yourself just as you promised. I'm very proud of you, too."

"Well, you, Henry, Lucas, Abby, Chloe and Maddy all gave me good reasons to stick around." Releasing the hug Hank gave Connor's left shoulder a firm pat and made sure his son knew that everything would be okay. "And I'm going to be here for as long as I can."

* * *

_**The Fourteenth Year:** _

The household was nice and calm as everyone went about their own business as usual. During the rare days when everyone had the time off no one really wanted to go anywhere or do anything. Just being able to lay around and enjoy one another's company was all anyone could ask for. While Abby stretched out over the couch and watched an old movie from her childhood, Connor sat in the recliner tuning his guitar and Hank was outside in the driveway working on the final touches of the Corvette after having returned from doctor's appointment.

Elsewhere in the house Henry was dealing with something beyond a casual hobby or the mind-numbing bliss of a classic film. The teenager was dealing with more changes as puberty continued to change him a little more every day.

"Hey, dad?" Henry called out from the bathroom, his voice a few octaves deeper than it had been the previous year now that puberty was finally reach its end and leaving Henry with a more consistent voice. "Can you help me out, please?"

Putting his guitar aside Connor entered the bathroom and saw Henry running his right fingertips over his chin where a noticeable dark stubble was beginning to grow. There was even a a few dark hairs growing on his upper lip. The teenager was much taller and had a lean, nimble build just like Connor. He was now eye level with Connor's upper chest and had just a few more freckles that adorned his complexion just like his father.

There were even times where people who saw Connor and Henry together mistook them as brothers, which made Hank laugh but made Henry feel a little weird when he had to explain that the immortally young looking android was his father.

Standing in the doorway Connor looked over at Henry standing before the sink curiously. "Help you with what, son?"

"I, uh," turning to face his father Henry lowered his hand from his chin as gave Connor a small grin. "I need to shave."

"O-Oh. Uh... I think that's going to have to be a problem for your Papa to solve today."

"Papa has a goatee and I've never seen him without it. Does he even remember _how_ to shave?"

Connor smirked at the comment as he decided that it was time for him to take Henry out to get a shaving kit, and maybe a few other personal hygiene products that he might want to try out. Growing up was an inevitability that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible.

"Come on." The deviant motioned for the front door as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed the car keys from the massive bookshelf that lined the wall in the livingroom in a similar manner to the furnishings at Hank's house. "Get your shoes."

"Where we going?" Henry asked as he passed by the couch to get his own shoes by the front door. "I don't get what's going on."

"We're going to get you hooked up with some grooming products. You choose, I buy."

"What if I want dark purple hair dye and a curling iron?"

"Then we'll pick up some green dye for your Papa and get a surge protector for the curling iron."

"Funny. Wait..." Henry sometimes had a hard time reading Connor's sarcasm but it was getting easier over time. "... _Can_ I dye my hair?"

"If you want to, it's your hair and the color will fade over time."

Looking to Abby for confirmation Henry wanted to make sure they weren't bluffing. "Mom?"

"As long as you don't stain the walls purple then go for it." Peeking up at her teenage son with a grin Abby twirled her fingers through her long brunette hair and sighed at the few gray streaks making their presence known. "Or grow out a mullet. I want that particular hairstyle to burn and die!"

"How come you're both so cool with that kind of stuff, but when Jason put blond highlights in his hair he got grounded for a week?"

"Because we're the cool parents," Connor replied as he pulled open the front door and waited Henry to follow after him. "and Jason's parents are not."

"Yeah, because nothing says 'I'm the cool dad' like _announcing_ that you're the cool dad."

"You inherited my smart mouth and your mother's humor, but you adopted your Papa's sarcasm. That could be a dangerous combination."

"For you or me?"

Tossing the car keys up into the air once and catching them in his right hand Connor gave his son a playful smirk and a shrug of his shoulders. "For _society_."

* * *

A stop at the local super market and trip down the aisle with hygiene products had left Connor and Henry at a bit of pause. Connor had only needed to shower when he had gotten covered in dirt or grime at a crime scene or after he had gotten sick, as opposed to needing to shower daily/nightly to remove sweat and body oil like humans. He had begun showering more because he wanted to keep giving Henry good examples to follow, but it wasn't entirely necessary.

When Henry had been born Hank had already stocked up on baby shampoos and gentle body washes, and as Henry grew up Connor had purchased other types of shampoos and soaps, but he hadn't considered anything else special for Henry beyond toothpaste and deodorant. The shampoos and soap that Abby used was attuned more for women's hair and skin, and Hank's shampoo and soap was something that Henry didn't particularly care for.

"What do you think?" Henry asked as he looked at the numerous razor blades with utter loss in his brown eyes. "I think the more blades the better, but they're way more expensive than the other stuff with fewer blades."

"Get what you want to try. I doubt you'll need to shave everyday, and even so, I'll pay for it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Get what you want."

"Alright, uh..." Trying to decide between two different brands of razors, both the same type and both the same price, Henry was still at a loss. "Is there really any difference?"

Connor ran a scan over the two packs of razors and twitched his mouth. "I can't see one. Flip a coin." Fishing out his quarter from his jean pocket he tossed it to Henry who caught it in his graceful hands. "Heads you take the razors in the blue package. Tails you takes the razors in the red package."

"All right." Flipping the coin up in the air Henry caught it in his right hand and made his decision. "Heads, blue it is!"

Tossing Connor back his coin Henry put back the red razors on the shelf and dropped the blue one in the shopping basket. Moving onto the next item Henry had less difficulty in his decision and went solely by the 'scent' on the can of shaving cream, and placed it in the basket next to the razors. The idea of aftershave seemed appealing, but Henry really didn't know what it was for.

"Put it in the basket." Connor saw him eyeing the item and encouraged him to try it as well. "Also grab some extra deodorant so you don't have to worry about it for a while during the summer. Then we'll get you shampoo and body wash that you want to try."

"Sure."

Feeling truly like an experienced parent Connor watched as his teenage son set about taking care of his own hygiene and even took the time to add a new toothbrush to his basket just to make sure he had everything taken care of. It was a strange sense of pride and sadness as Henry started showing more independence, personal responsibility and overall maturity.

From down the aisle the sound a small noise caught Connor's ear and he turned toward the sound in time to see Tina walking down the aisle with her own baby boy in a sling on her chest. "Tina."

"Connor, hi." Walking up to her commanding officer Tina happily introduced her her four-month-old son to the kind deviant. "You've seen pictures of Shawn since he's been born, but you've never been properly introduced. Shawn, this is Connor. For a boss he's pretty cool."

"Hello, Shawn." Happy to see the small baby in person Connor noted that Shawn had inherited Tina's dark hair and her dark eyes, but had clearly inherited his father's nose, ears and chin. As Shawn let out a small yawn Connor smirked and remembered how Henry at one point used to be so small and easy to carry around. "I take it you're here for a diaper run."

"Spoken like an expert." Smiling and looking past Connor toward Henry a few feet behind him Tina gave the teenager a surprised shake of her head. "I can't believe Henry's already fourteen years old. He's so tall!"

"Yes, I'm finding it difficult to believe as well."

"And he looks exactly like you! It's unreal..."

"I believe in a few more months you'll have the same reaction in comparing Shawn to his own father."

"I can see it now... It's kind of spooky. It's like I cloned a person rather than create an entirely new life."

"Hey, dad?" Henry called out to Connor and drew his attention away from Tina and Shawn for a moment. "Think this is all I'll need?"

Connor nodded at Tina as she gave Henry a little wave and went on her way to find Shawn his diapers, and the looked at the items in Henry's somewhat full shopping basket. Unsure of what would be considered appropriate for a teenage boy to have as his fist grooming kit Connor just tilted his head and gave his son a sarcastic comment on the situation. "I don't know. Want to throw in a box of band-aids in case your Papa is a bad teacher?"

"For me or for him?"

"Both." Smiling again Connor motioned for the front of the store to check-out and return home. "Come on. Let's get back to the house and see what your Papa is doing right now."

* * *

As Connor pulled the Pace back to the house he saw that Hank was still outside in the driveway. Being retired gave Hank so much more free time and with Henry no longer needing to be watched everyday after school, and with Maddy now in after school programs, Hank was getting a little restless with all of his freedom. Fortunately he found himself his project to keep his mind preoccupied, and gave Connor and Henry yet another reason to hang out in the driveway beside the house.

The Corvette was finally finished and just needed the final color added to its restored body. The vehicle was shiny, clean and had been lovingly restored bolt by bolt by Hank's skilled and patient hands.

"Looks like your Papa was busy." Connor noted as he and Henry exited the Pace and walked side by side up the driveway.

"Yeah." Henry grinned at the sight of the restored car. "And it looks like he had fun while he was at it."

Hank heard the two talking as he popped open the hood of the Corvette and grinned. "What do you think, son?"

"I think it's finished." He ran a scan over the vehicle and noted its pristine condition. "Minus the color."

"Yup, that'll be the final touch." Walking around the car to speak to the duo face to face Hank noticed the patch of facial hair growing on Henry's chin and smirked at the sight. "What's this?" Putting his right hand under Henry's chin he gently turned his grandson's face so he could see the small dark goatee trying to form on his chin and over his upper lip. "Henry, you growing a beard?"

"Not if I can help it." Holding up the plastic shopping bag with his new items he gave his grandfather a pleading look. "But dad says this is something you'll need to coach me through."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Patting Henry's left shoulder Hank motioned for the backdoor of the house. "We'll do this, and Connor, you can take a quick scan of the Corvette to double-check my work."

"No problem. Thanks for your help, dad."

The idea of working the vehicle made Connor think back and remember the hours he had spent with Hank working on the car alongside Henry. It was then Connor remembered Hank making a remark four years ago about doing something special for Henry as a sixteenth birthday gift, and he had just figured out what that special something was.

It didn't take Connor too long to run a scan over the vehicle and chronicle the repairs. Satisfied that the car was in fact in pristine condition and ready to be driven, Connor walked inside the house through the backdoor and made his way into the livingroom to talk with Abby.

"Looks like your shopping trip was a success." Abby noted as she sat upright on the couch and pointed to the closed bathroom door just down the hallway. "I kind of wish Henry wanted to grow out his goatee. It'd let me finally see what you'd look like with facial hair."

Pressing his left palm to his cheek and then chin Connor contemplated such a look with a sincere gleam in his eyes. "I could get the upgrades to allow such a feature."

"I'd hate to see you cover that perfect baby-face behind a bunch of rugged stubble every morning. I'm just curious about how you'd look, but I don't ever want to you change a thing about yourself."

"I'll do my best."

Heading down the hallway Connor pushed open the bathroom door in time to see Henry rinsing off his face and running his hand over his now smooth chin again after his first shaving lesson. It was clearly a success.

"You look good." Connor complimented as Henry looked at his reflection in the mirror over the sink. "Are you going to shave every day or let your goatee grow?"

"I don't think facial hair's for me. I was starting to look like one of the musicians on Papa's album covers."

"Well, you are a talented musician." Connor confirmed as he and Hank smirked at the comment. "So that'd be considered a normal look and not at all weird."

"Yeah, but the really weird thing is in a while I think people might think _I'm_ older than _you_."

Intrigued by the notion Connor pressed his right hand to his own chin again and shook his head. "Sorry, Henry. It's not my fault that androids aesthetically don't age."

Hank knew Connor had finished examining the Corvette and was eager to know how it was holding up, and gave his son an anxious glance. "How's the car?"

"It appears to be finished." Nodding at his father Connor confirmed that the Corvette was ready to be registered and driven. "Beyond the missing color and a necessary lubrication of the engine's rebuilt components, everything is in excellent condition."

"Cool. Now we just need the color." Playfully Hank nudged Henry in the ribs and motioned for the door with his extended hand. "Henry, want to help me with the car?"

"You'll show me how to work on a car?"

"Yup. I'll even teach ya' how to drive it."

"Cool! I'll have something to do this summer when we're not at the cabin."

"Which reminds me," Hank looked at Connor and gave him a nod. "two weeks from now I want to have a Fourth of July type of thing at the cabin. Get the time off and we'll have a barbecue or something."

"I will. I suppose that's one of the perks to being a Captain, I can set my own hours."

"Go on, Henry. I'll show you what to look for in an engine; what's good and what's crap."

"Yeah, okay."

Once Henry was out of hearing range Connor addressed Hank discreetly and in a low voice. "Did you speak to your doctor again? I know your pain isn't just your back this time. You had that taken care of last year."

"...Yeah, kid. It's uh, not great." Replying in an equally low voice Hank confirmed he saw his doctor that morning. "But I know what's causing my pain this time."

Hesitating only for a moment Connor forced himself to ask about the prognosis despite sensing that the answer was bleak. "...What's the cause?"

"My liver's beginning to breakdown on me." The look in Hank's blue eyes were full of frightened tears. "Stage one cancer."

That word left Connor stunned, almost speechless. Running a scan over Hank's liver he noted the damaged and ill tissue, and gave Hank a truly worried stare as he processed what he was being told. "...Cancer?"

"I'm going to begin treatment to kill the tumor, but with my age and health history..."

Grabbing onto Hank's hand Connor begged his father to begin the treatment. "Please don't give up."

"I'm not, son. If I didn't have you, Henry, Abby, Lucas, Chloe and Maddy I would throw in the towel right here, right now. But I'll put up a fight for as long as I can for my family."

"What should I tell Henry?"

"Nothing. I don't want him to see me as a sick old man, I want him to always see me as his Papa. Don't tell him I'm sick. Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. I won't say a word about you being ill to him."

"And like I said, I'm going to fight back. Just think of this as age making a fool of me, nothing more. One more obstacle to overcome."

"Yeah. It's just another challenge. One that Abby, Lucas and I will all help you overcome."

"I'd tell you to not worry, but you will. So instead," Hank clapped his left hand down on Connor's right shoulder and held his palm there for a moment. "I'll ask that you focus on Henry and making sure he's focused on everything else with his future. Got it?"

"Got it."

Henry rushed back into the bathroom and knocked on the door frame frantically. "Come on, Papa! Show me the car!"

"I'm coming, Henry. Right behind ya'!"

While the two left the bathroom to go check out the car outside Connor stayed behind and took in a deep calming breath. The last thing he wanted to hear was that Hank was sick with cancer. Even though it was stage one it was cancer nonetheless and Hank's body wasn't as strong as it used to be.

"Stay strong." The deviant told himself as he leaned against the bathroom sink. "For Henry. Do it for Henry."

Feeling lost and scared Connor looked at his own reflection in the mirror above the sink and compared his appearance to how Henry looked, then realized for the very first time that in the sixteen years that he had known Hank that the retired detective was aging quickly. His face was more weather worn though his eyes stayed bright and alert. The chronic pain in Hank's back had ruined his posture making him look even older and more fragile than he really was. While Hank had full gray in his hair and his goatee since the first day Connor met him, the keen eyed deviant could see that his complexion was looking whiter and paler than usual.

"Do what's best for Henry." Putting his right hand to the right side of his face Connor examined his complexion curiously. "No matter what it takes..."

* * *

Outside in the driveway beside the house Hank was showing Henry everything under the hood of the recently restored car, explaining the mechanics of the engine and how to diagnose mechanical failure, when Connor eventually rejoined them outside with Abby right behind him. While the two were busy looking under the hood of the restored vehicle Connor stood just off to the side of the front of the car and silently observed as he watched the grandfather and grandson duo bonding even closer over the impending summer project.

Abby stood at Connor's side and held onto his hand in a loving grip. She wasn't as enthusiastic about cars like Hank or Henry, but she could appreciate a well put-together machine all the same. To her a perfectly restored car was a rolling work of art.

"Remember to never rush a project like this, Henry. Always take your time." Sensing Connor's presence a few feet away Hank briefly glanced up at his son, then did a double-take. "What the... Connor? What the hell did you do to your hair?"

Henry looked up as well and almost laughed at his dad as he now boasted natural looking streaks of gray through his brunette hair and a few exaggerated frown lines on his face, and lines around his eyes. "And your face?!"

"I decided to alter my look to reflect my age more accurately in comparison to yours, Henry."

"So you put gray in your hair and look like you haven't sleep in two years?"

"Thanks to your tantrums as a toddler that lack of sleep for two years is rather apt."

"I can accept that, but you can't blame the gray on me."

"No, that can be blamed on working at a precinct for sixteen years."

Abby gave Connor a kiss and ran her fingers through his adjusted hair. "You're still a sexy beast."

Hank just laughed and shook his head from shocked amusement. "Connor, I get what you're doing but that look just isn't _you_. You're only sixteen, you don't need to look forty. Why go for a change like this out of the blue?"

"I was not meant to age and I determined that this aesthetic would make it less socially awkward for the other parents whenever I tend to Henry's school activities, or go anywhere with him in a social setting. People won't assume we are brothers and finally recognize us as father and son now that he isn't an infant anymore."

Henry looked a little embarrassed by the gesture but played it off cool. "Only sport that look when we're dealing with school stuff or we're out shopping. I don't want to look at the gray in your hair all day while home. It's a creepy reminder of what's waiting for me in the future!"

"That's manageable." The aesthetic alterations to Connor's appearance faded away as easily as he had implemented them. "Better?"

"Much."

Hank had enough of the weird conversation and changed the subject back to the car. "Now that Connor is back to normal, how about you two help me get this car looking normal, too? Picking a color isn't easy."

"Of course." Always happy to take part in an activity with his family Connor stood before the popped open hood and smirked at his father and his son as the trio prepared to begin some hard and worthwhile work together as they checked over the engine for any flaws. "Where do we start looking?"

* * *

_**The Fifteenth Year:** _

Staying at the cabin for a summer vacation had been exactly what the Anderson family needed as Henry adjusted to high school, Maddy prepared for middle school in the fall, and Hank dealt with his own health issues. Connor was spending more time at the precinct as he helped train new officers and continued to help cover shifts after the previous spring had brought a nasty bout of the flu through the bullpen, but now he had the time off he needed to de-stress and spend time with his family again. To make things better Lucas and Chloe had also taken a week off from his own precinct and was happy to join his father, brother, sister-in-law, nephew, wife and daughter at the cabin as well.

The seven family members gathered around the roaring bonfire in the backyard of the cabin and laughed as they all exchanged stories and reminisced about their pasts as they simply enjoyed one another's company at the seclusion of the cabin. It had been difficult for everyone to adjust to their own schedules as it meant they would spend less time together, but when they were able to be together they truly appreciated what they had.

"Now that the Eastern Precinct has more deviant officers in the bullpen I can give Noreen all the extra time off she greatly deserves. Our deviant division is active at all hours of the day, seven days of the week. With more properly-trained personnel in the precinct Noreen and I aren't working ourselves into the ground to keep up with our caseload."

"That's great news, Lucas." Connor was happy to hear about the progress in the neighboring precinct, and even happier to learn that his little brother had more free time on his hands. "Maybe we can do this again next summer now that you don't have to take care of an entire jurisdiction on your own."

"That'd be nice, I'd really enjoy these moments together."

Hank sipped at a bottle of water as he eyed his sons and grandson with a truly peaceful smile on his face and ignored the lingering ache in his back. Inside the cabin Abby was chatting with Chloe and indulging on her more feminine side Abby was brushing Maddy's long brunette hair now that the little girl was finished with swimming in the lake.

Taking notice of the peaceful moment Hank sighed and nodded at his family proudly. "It sounds like everyone is moving forward and is finally finding the time for fun."

Sitting next to Hank on the old dead log beside the bonfire Henry sighed a little and ran his left fingers through his dark hair in a mess manner. "Yeah, sure."

"Easy, buddy." Putting his right hand to Henry's left shoulder Hank sensed the teenager's stress and empathized with him. "High school sucks, but it'll be over soon enough."

"Yeah, and then there's college, tuition, student loans, debt, sleeplessness..."

"Come on, Henry. You'll do great! You've already aced every test you've ever had, you're at the top of your class in your grades, you're a stellar athlete, you can play the guitar and you have at least two scholarships lined up for ya'. It's normal to be nervous but I can tell you for certain that you'll be able to handle it and thrive under any circumstances."

"Thanks, Papa. But that doesn't help much."

"Just remember that I have faith in you and you'll do just fine."

"He's right, Henry. You'll do great." Connor nodded in agreement as he watched his son and his father speaking like good friends as they sat together by the bonfire. "It's almost five o'clock. Should Lucas and I prepare dinner?"

Henry looked up at his dad and his uncle as he nodded heavily. "Yeah, I'm starving."

"Then we'll go get everything ready."

"What're we having, dad?"

"Tofu and sushi rolls."

Giving his father an incredulous stare Henry shook his head and sighed loudly. "You're so weird. What're we having _really_?"

"Steaks, hamburgers and hotdogs." Grinning like an idiot Connor truly enjoyed it when Henry would call him out on strange things. "Everything your Papa suggested we cook during the summer."

Looking over at Hank beside him Henry gave his grandfather a coy stare. "How come you're so normal and he's so weird?"

"Because your dad is unique in every way, and doesn't have a human stomach. Him and Lucas get Thirium based food to eat, sure, it's flavored to taste like real food but it's all the same stuff under different labels. He has no appreciation for a perfectly cooked steak. Luckily you inherited your mother's taste in good food."

"That explains it."

Connor stood up from the small lawn chair beside Henry and patted his hand against his right shoulder. "Don't forget, Henry. You take after me. Weird runs in your blood, too."

"Thanks for the warning!"

Laughing at the odd conversation Lucas followed after his big brother into the cabin's backdoor and helped Connor prepare dinner in the kitchen. Sensing that Connor wanted to discuss something in private without the rudeness of cybernetic conversation to fill the air Lucas waited for Connor to speak up first, and just set about gathering the necessary items from the refrigerator to prepare and season for their family to enjoy.

"There's a special cast iron skillet that has four legs we can use to cook the food over the bonfire in the backyard." Connor stated seemingly out of nowhere as Abby gave him a kiss before heading outside the backdoor with Chloe and Maddy. All we need to do is season the food and then cook it on the skillet."

"Sounds simple enough."

"...Lucas, do you know of dad's poor health?"

"Yes." Confirming the question Lucas turned to face his big brother as Connor set about pulling spices from the cupboard just above the stove. "I know he is currently undergoing treatment for his stage one liver cancer, and I also know he is making great progress."

"Yes, dad is doing well with his treatments and he's done an exemplary job at keeping his illness secret from Henry to keep him from becoming worried. I believe dad's nearing remission as I haven't detected any degeneration of his liver for the past three months."

"I'm glad to hear it. What of his back?"

"It's still hurting him. This winter I'm going to see if I can get him to finally seek the aid of a walking cane to assist his movement and take the strain from his back, but I don't think it'll be an easy battle to win."

"That is true." Placing the raw burger patties down on a large plate Lucas stepped back and watched as Connor seasoned the meat with the same skill and patience of a true chef. Noting that his big brother still seemed worried Lucas put his left hand on Connor's right shoulder and held it there. "Dad will be okay. He's very strong and very stubborn."

"Yes, I know. But even a gruff, hardened, former detective still has his limits."

"We all do, brother. That doesn't mean Hank's going to give up on anything any time soon."

"You're right. I guess I'm just worried that when he's gone I'll be at a loss of how to raise Henry."

"Not a chance." Working on the steaks Lucas continued to be upbeat for his worried brother's sake. "Henry is a fantastic kid and you can't possibly do anything more to help him become a better person. Try not to worry."

"I am trying, but it's not easy." Seeing and hearing Hank and Henry talking and laughing through the kitchen window overlooking the backyard made Connor's heart swell and ache at the same time. "I just want them both to be happy."

"They are. Trust me, they're both very happy." Patting his little brother's shoulder once Lucas gave Connor a kind smile. "And you should be, too."

"...You're right." Smiling again as his stress began to dwindle at last Connor agreed with his little brother and prepared to bring out the serving tray of prepared food outside to begin cooking over the bonfire. "Come on. Let's go rejoin them outside before dad tells Henry any embarrassing story from my past."

A second round of loud laughter filled the air and Lucas gave Connor a somewhat sympathetic glance. "...It might be too late for that."

"Damn. I guess I'll have to tell Henry about the time I slapped dad awake on the kitchen floor, and how he had to rent multiple 'Tracis' at the 'Eden Club' so we could solve our case back before the Revolution ever happened." Picking up the tray he walked to the backdoor and gave Lucas a sly look over his shoulder. "His billing statement that month was less than flattering to say the least..."

* * *

_**The Sixteenth Year:** _

Another milestone in Henry's life meant another learning experience for Connor as a father. The duo were learning about growing up and developing at the same time, but it was up to Connor to be a rock to lean on for Henry as he endured the trials of his childhood one day at a time. Whereas school, music lessons and athletic activities were challenging enough to understand and contribute to, the final hurdles leading from childhood into adulthood were going to be very stressful for both father and son.

Nervously Henry sat behind the steering wheel of the still unpainted Corvette with Connor beside him in the passenger seat as they set about their first day on the road together. The teenager was clutching his learner's permit in his shaking left hand and took a deep breath as he stared at the road at the end of the driveway.

"Henry, you're going to be fine." Ever calm and patient Connor encouraged his son to take that first nervous step forward. "Take a deep breath and begin only when you're ready."

"Are you sure you want to let me drive the Corvette? I mean, my high school has it's own driver's ed program and they provide the cars."

"You're more familiar with this car." Connor clarified logically as he fastened his seatbelt and gave Henry an encouraging grin. "And I trust you to not be reckless with the Corvette."

"I've never driven before, dad."

"I know. That's literally why we're doing this." Refusing to let Henry chicken-out Connor gave his son a confident grin as he realized their dilemma. Connor never needed to 'learn' how to drive since it was already programmed into his database, he could just drive. But Henry needed to learn. He couldn't just 'do it' as Connor had done so easily in the past and might need someone will a more empathetic experience to learn from. "Would you like your mom or Papa to teach you how to drive instead?"

"N-No. I just... It's very complicated."

"Nervous?"

"Extremely."

"It's okay, Henry. We're not going to drive across the country, or even out of the neighborhood. Just circle the block once and get used to the car, and how it handles."

"One lap?"

Confirming the stipulation Connor gave Henry a simple nod. "One lap."

"I... Okay." Pocketing his driver's permit Henry took a deep breath. "I can do that." Pulling his seatbelt over his chest Henry secured it into place with an audible 'click' just as Connor had done moments before. As Henry's shaking right hand turned the key in the ignition he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Pressing his right foot down on the brake Henry shifted the car from park and into drive. "...I can do this."

"All you have to do is gently let up on the brake and let the car pull itself down the drive. It'll go slow automatically so don't worry about using the accelerator."

"...Right."

"When you reach the end of the driveway gently reapply the brake and hold it."

Listening to Connor's instructions perfectly Henry made his way down the driveway very slowly and came to a stop again without the car jerking around or making any protesting sounds.

"Good. Now turn on your signal to go right."

Henry found the controls for the turn signal and turned it on accordingly.

"Check to make sure the street is clear and then just as slowly pull out onto the road."

Again Henry followed the instructions perfectly and managed to get the car onto the road and stay in his designated lane.

"Perfect." Connor remained calm as he watched Henry nervously adjusting the wheel to straighten the tires. "Press down lightly on the accelerator, most people recommend using your big toe to add pressure, to get up to speed at a steady pace. Get the car up to thirty miles per hour before you come to a gentle stop at the sign at the end of the street."

Slowly but surely Henry managed to get the car up to speed, stop, and wait for his next set of instructions. Patient and fearless Connor calmly directed his son step by step until Henry made a full circle of the block back to the house. Instead of pulling back into the driveway Henry decided to take one more lap and Connor didn't try to stop him. The longer Henry drove the more confident he's become in his abilities, and would no longer be nervous.

"Keep this up for two weeks and I think you'll be ready to start driving at night."

"Night?"

"The laws are the same at night, Henry." Connor replied coolly from where he sat. "Just turn on the headlights and let your eyes adjust to the dark before you go anywhere."

"...Right. Sure. That makes sense."

"You're doing just fine. The more you drive the more your sense of timing and overall reflexes while driving will improve, and then you won't need anyone to guide you on your way. You'll be free to drive all on your own."

* * *

The next day while Connor was taking care of his shift at the precinct and Abby handling another twelve hour shift at the facility, Henry was working with Hank on the Corvette in the driveway, and regaling his grandfather with the tale of his first time driving the previous day. The duo were talking mostly about the Corvette itself but when the topic of Henry's driver's education came up the teenager was proud to talk about how he had managed to ace driving during the day, was already certain he'd be doing great at night, and was even ready to drive through rain without any worries.

"That's great, Henry." Hank was leaning his right hand heavily against his wooden walking cane to support most of his weight. The cane was something Hank had to start using since the summer before but he didn't let it slow him down even though he did put up with a fight with Connor about getting the damn thing to begin with. "When's the big test?"

"Next month."

"Think you can handle it?"

"I hope so. If I can get my license then next month I can drive Courtney to the prom."

"Oh..." Hank's blue eyes lit up and and he gave his grandson a coy smirk. "Who's _Courtney_?"

Henry blushed a bright red in the same manner that Connor would blush bright blue when embarrassed, and his voice lowered a little. "...Just a girl from my art class."

"Oh. Is she _pretty_?"

Henry somehow managed to blush even brighter and his voice cracked a little. "Y-Yeah. I guess."

"Have you gone on a date with her before?"

"N-No." The conversation was as sweet as it was embarrassing. "We, uh, we're just sort of friends."

"How are you 'sort of' friends?" Hank pressed watching Henry blush brighter and brighter. "In my experience you're either friends or you're not."

"Well, I like her but she doesn't talk very much except in art class. And I kinda' asked her in advance... to the prom. We barely know each other."

"Is she shy?"

"I think she's just sheltered."

"Oh." Hank watched with pride as Henry expertly moved his hands over the engine like he had been working on cars his whole life. "Shy girls usually make the best dates, once they get to know you and feel comfortable their all kinds of fun, and usually end becoming your best friend."

"And I told her that we could go to the junior prom next month together if she wanted to go with a friend, and not have the pressure of a date-date."

"She said 'Yes'?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Good way to get to know her without her feeling overwhelmed."

Henry paused his motions and gave Hank a somewhat concern glanced. "...Think I can pass my driver's test?"

"Hell yeah! You've aced every test you've ever taken, straight A's from the first grade all the way to this day, you've always been a fast learner AND you're so damn attentive to details that you couldn't be fooled about your birthday and Christmas surprised since you were seven years old. Of course you can pass _this_ test, too."

"Were you nervous when you took your own driver's test?"

"A little. But that was mostly because I only had my old man's worn out pick-up truck to drive, and I was paranoid the bumper would fall off in the middle of the street or something. We worked every day on that truck but even his skilled hands weren't enough to reverse time." Giving his grandson a reassuring nod of his head Hank let Henry know that he was going to be just fine. "You get that pristine Corvette to drive so you don't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah... You're right." Motioning toward the engine under his hands Henry asked his grandfather a very enticing question. "Think I could drive it more often once it's finally painted?"

"Get in line, Henry." Hank wiped grease off his hands onto an old red rag and tossed it over to Henry to use on his own hands. "Me first!"

* * *

The day of Henry's big driver's test was finally at hand.

Feeling much more confident than his first day behind the wheel Henry was sitting at the designated driver's school with the instructor in the passenger seat beside him, and ready to go. While Connor, Abby and Hank had all reassured Henry that he'd do great the teenager was still nervous, but hiding it well. The instructor introduced himself and told Henry the basic parameters of the test that he'd need to perform in order to pass the test: Parking, parallel parking, K-turn, signaling, all the basic procedures that any driver would need to master. Everything Henry already handled perfectly well.

The real test was when they got out onto the street and then proceeded to prove Henry's skill as a competent driver. Connor and Abby had to remain behind at the school while Henry went off with the instructor, but gave his son words of support before he left the parking lot.

"You can do this, Henry." Connor encouraged before he walked away from the Corvette to sit inside the building with the other waiting parents. "We'll be right here when it's over."

"...Yeah. I'll do my best."

"We know." Giving Henry a kiss on his hair Abby stepped back and smiled. "You always do!"

The Corvette slowly pulled out of the drive of the parking lot and pulled perfectly out onto the street to begin the test. With a confident nod Connor and Abby stepped out of the parking lot and into the school to wait for Henry's return.

Another parent, a mother whose daughter was also taking her driver's test, saw Connor and smirked at him. "You're Henry's father, aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Connor confirmed, grateful that his decision to alter his appearance when dealing with his son's education was paying off. "My name is Connor and this is my wife, Abby."

"Henry looks just like you! It's uncanny!"

"Oh, yeah." Turning his face to turn away his pale blue blush Connor graciously accepted the compliment. "We get that a lot. Thank you."

"I think I've seen you at the basketball games, my daughter's a cheerleader. Henry is very talented."

"He is, we're very proud. Who's your daughter?"

"Roxanne. She's in Henry's biology class and he helps her with her homework during lunchtime. Henry, is such a sweet boy."

"...Th-Thank you." As his eyes brightened slightly Connor pulled his coin from his front right pocket and danced it over his knuckles nervously. "We're both very proud of my son and everything he's accomplished."

* * *

It took only half an hour for Henry to return to the school and park out front to reunite with his parents. Seeing the car return Connor and Abby went outside to meet their son, and was greeted by the sight of Henry shaking the instructor's hand with a big smile on his face. The two parents didn't need anyone to tell them that Henry had passed the test. As soon as the instructor stepped out of the Corvette he handed Connor the final slip confirming Henry's successful test and the subsequent legal document for him to get his driver's license.

Abby was grinning proudly and wiping away her tears as she fought to stay composed for her son's sake.

"So..." Connor opened up the passenger side door to climbed into the back while Abby sat up front beside their son. "do you want to wait until tomor-"

"No way! Come on!" Energetic and excited Henry was eager to go and get his driver's license as soon as possible. "It's not even noon, there's plenty of time to go get my license!"

Connor just smirked and showed Henry that he had the other necessary documents required for Henry to get his license already tucked inside his leather jacket. "Okay, you know how to get there, right?"

"Yeah, I know the way."

"We'll go get you your license and you can show it to your Papa yourself."

"Gladly!"

Abby started to laugh at the enthusiastic reaction and put her left hand on Henry's right shoulder. "Just remember that the speed limit still applies! We don't want you to get a ticket before you even get your license officiated."

* * *

As soon as Henry got back home after his successful road test he ran inside to show Hank his license and did so with the biggest grin on his face. As proud as Henry was about passing his test and getting his license Hank was even prouder. With his left arm wrapped around his grandson's shoulders Hank escorted him back to the Corvette in the driveway, and then handed Henry his phone with a vast array of custom colored paint options designated for the car and asked him to pick the final color.

"Alright, since neither Connor or me could agree on the color, YOU and you alone, get to pick the color for the Corvette."

"Seriously?!" Henry accepted the phone and looked like he was about to burst with excitement. "I get to choose?"

"Yup. You helped me with this car and I think you've earned this for acing your driving test, _just like I said you would_ , by the way. Go ahead! Pick!"

"...Any color?"

"Yup."

"Even pee-yellow?"

There was a slight pause in Hank's response as he tried to think of the best way to react to the question. "Uh..."

"I'm just messing with you, I know _better_ than that."

"Damn right you do." Happy to have Henry sharing his and Abby's dry and sarcastic sense of humor Hank patted Henry's shoulder and watched as his grandson's eyes carefully scanned over each color every carefully on the display. "Whatever color you like will go on the car."

Checking through the screen on the phone Henry scanned through the various colors and came to rest on deep, cherry red color. "That one. That's the color."

Hank took the phone from Henry's hand and looked at his choice. "Cherrybomb red." A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he greatly agreed on the rich and vibrant color. "Damn good choice."

"I think so, too."

"All right. I'm ordering the paint, and when it arrives I'll show the secret to applying an even smooth coat."

"I take it painting metal is a lot different than painting in water color for my final art exam. It's the size of the car, right?"

Smirking at Henry's silly comment Hank patted his shoulder again with his left hand while he continued to support his weight on his right hand against the cane. "You and your dad just love to be smartasses, don't ya'?"

"Well, I am essentially dad's clone. So, yeah."

"You got your dad's looks, but you know where you got your smarts, right?"

"From grandma?"

Too amused by Henry's wit Hank just shook his head and kept his hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Yeah. Such a smartass..."

* * *

It was the night of the junior prom and Connor was helping Henry with his black bowtie as his son stood tall and proud in his black tuxedo in the middle of the livingroom. Henry was a little nervous about having his first (sort of) date with Courtney, but he was still giving off an air of confidence that made Connor smirk. Checking the time on his phone, and making sure he had Courtney's corsage, Henry let of a calming breath and nodded as Connor stepped back to check on his work with the tie.

Before he even had the chance to look down at his tux Henry caught sight of his mom holding up her phone and instinctively smiled. "How do I look, dad?"

"Like my son wearing a nice tuxedo."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Henry, you look great. You always do, but this time it's 'fancy-great'. ...I think."

"It's easier for you with your clothes. You have seven of the same outfits for work, three dark suits, one tuxedo and a couple of spare jackets."

"It's a lot easier to do laundry, too."

"Dad, please." Henry fussed a little with his tie and smoothed out the front of his suit jacket. "I'm anxious."

Abby stepped up and saved the moment. "Henry, you look handsome." Picking up the pink flower corsage that Henry was clutching onto Abby mentioned the beautiful gift that was waiting for Courtney's hand. "And this will make Courtney very happy. You look like a true gentleman."

"...Uh, how long can I, you know," Henry was dancing around the question since it was his first time being able to drive around without a parent. "stay out?"

"When is the prom over?"

"It starts at seven and is over at ten. And the 'after-prom' start at eleven."

"How long is the 'after-prom'?"

"We'll be in the school from eleven to nine. The entire building will be on lockdown until morning, and half of the teachers are going to be up all night with us chaperoning the event."

Abby looked over at Connor and they both nodded in agreement. "If the school is on lockdown then you can stay until nine. BUT, your dad will meet you at the school to drive you home so you don't fall asleep behind the wheel."

"Cool, thanks!"

Hank walked through the front door of the house and smirked as he looked over at Henry dressed sharply in his tuxedo. "Lookin' good, Henry. Ready for the prom?"

"Yeah. I'm actually just about to leave."

"Are you taking the Pace?"

"Yeah." He needed proudly as he made sure his wallet was in his pocket. "I get the car for the night."

"Too bad."

The follow-up comment made Henry pause and caused his brow to furrow in the same way Connor's did when confused. "...Why's that?"

Smiling devilishly as he stood beside Connor in the livingroom Hank reached into his front jean pocket and tossed Henry a new set of car keys, which he caught every easily with his graceful hand. "The Corvette is painted, gassed up and ready to go. I was hoping you'd take your own car for the night."

"My... _own car_?" Henry looked at the keys and gave Hank a strange look that always rivaled the curious stares that Connor would give him.

"Yup. You've earned it."

"...The Corvette?!" Henry's eyes were as wide as saucers and he paled a little in surprise. "The Corvette is MY car?"

"Yup."

Nearly stumbling over himself Henry rushed over to Hank and gave him a massive, appreciative hug that almost knocked him off his cane. "Thank you so much, Papa!"

"You're welcome, Henry." Patting Henry's back with one hand so he could still balance on his cane Hank gave Henry a proud stare. "Now, go on. Go enjoy your prom and have some fun!"

"I-I will... Thank you! See ya' later, mom, dad, Papa!"

Connor smirked as Henry tossed him back the keys to the Pace in favor of the Corvette, and watched his son rushing through the front door to get to the red vehicle parked in the driveway and just waiting for its new owner. "Have fun, Henry. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at nine o'clock."

* * *

While Henry was at the prom Connor, Abby and Hank spent time together at Hank's house watching the pre-season try-outs for the upcoming baseball season on the television. It wasn't long before the trio were also talking about how much Henry has grown up, and how human Connor had become as Henry grew up. It was just after nine in the evening when one of the deviant chaperone's monitoring the school prom sent Connor a cybernetic message, and with it a small live feed video.

"Hey, look." Connor held out his right palm and showed the live holographic feed of Henry slow dancing with Courtney from the prom. Henry was smiling and Courtney seemed be enjoying herself, too. They were dancing with genuine smiles on their faces as they moved in perfect tandem with the romantic song being played throughout the heavily decorated gymnasium. "He looks so happy."

"Yeah." Abby rested her chin against Connor's shoulder and sighed. "He really does..."

Hank was so proud of his family. Connor was an incredible detective and an even better husband and father. Lucas was making great progress in the Eastern Precinct, and like Connor, was also a fantastic father and husband. Abby was a truly wonderful, smart, funny and loving mom while being one of the most skilled technicians in the entire country. Henry was a well liked, popular, straight-A student with a promising basketball scholarship practically guaranteed under his belt, and so many talents and future prospects that his life was guaranteed to be fulfilling and happy. And even Maddy was growing into a well adjusted and sweet young lady with a promising career in medicine, courtesy of Chloe encouraging her daughter's interest in the subject.

"Connor," Hank spoke up in a low voice. "you did an amazing job helping guide Henry into becoming the wonderful young man he is today."

"Without you to guide me on my own growth to humanity I don't think I would've been able to take care of him in the way he needed."

"Don't sell yourself short, kid." He, Abby and Connor continued to watch Henry dancing with his date on the small live feed display be projected from Connor's right palm. "You have a natural and deeply seeded paternal instinct. Even if I _hadn't_ been there throughout his life you would've been able to take care of Henry just fine."

"...I'd like to think so. But I'm still so worried that I'll do something to affect him negatively."

"Hey, Henry's a great kid and there's nothing you could ever say or do to him to change that. You have the right to be proud of yourself as a parent. I know that I'm proud of you. Both of you!"

The song came to an end and Henry stopped dancing with Courtney as the music changed its tempo. Walking her off the dance floor the two disappeared into the crowd of other students and the feed ceased from displaying the dance. Connor closed his hand and let his right arm rest against his lap as he sat on the edge of the couch next to Abby, while Hank sat propped up in his recliner right beside his son. "...Henry's grown-up."

"Not quite, Connor. He still has two more years to go until he's grown-up." Hank refuted in such a sure manner it was as if he was looking into the future. "And even then he'll never stop needing you as his dad. Look at the way you still come to me for guidance after all this time. Once a father, ALWAYS a father."

"Yeah." Glancing up at a frame photograph of Henry at age two being held by Hank as the duo played outside in the backyard ,Connor smirked a little and thought about all the good memories he had as a father, and all the memories he had as being Hank's son. "Always."

"It's so romantic." Abby gushed as she leaned heavily against Connor's side and shoulder. "Being able to feel love for the first time, dancing together in the spotlight while music plays softly in the background... So much nicer than my own prom."

"Oh?" Connor looked at his wife with an arched brow. "What was your prom like?"

"It was a lukewarm affair. It was mostly me hanging out with my friends and occasionally dancing with our awkward classmates. Some tacky decorations hung from the ceiling, there were a few spotlights and cheesy disco ball in the ceiling and we had a big bowl of punch that was being guarded by the principal to make sure no one could 'spike' it."

"You spent time with your friends. You didn't have a date?"

"Nope. I suck at judging the character of men, remember?"

"Did you at least enjoy your prom?"

"A little. You never had to deal with teen angst and the drama of being sixteen and potentially not having a date. Besides, learning down to dance in front of your classmates can be pretty unnerving."

"You're right." Reaching down beneath the coffee table Connor presented Abby with a box containing a corsage of her own made out of red and pink rose petals. "But I'd like to at least experience the dancing part."

Surprised at the sight of the corsage Abby just laughed and extended her right hand so Connor could place the flower around her wrist. "You're so romantic it scares me sometimes."

Taking Abby's hand in his own Connor rose from the couch and gently pulled Abby up to stand with him. "Would you like to dance?"

"There's no-"

Music began to softly play through the stereo system against the far wall after Connor cybernetically tapped into the radio to select a romantic slow dance song, and dimmed the livingroom lights overnight.

"Show off!"

"That's not a 'no'."

"You're right." Wrapping her arms around Connor's neck Abby stood close to him and smirked as he instinctively put his hands on Abby's hips to begin slow dancing with his wife in the middle of the livingroom. "This is an absolute 'yes'."

Chuckling a little to himself Hank rose from the recliner and leaned on his cane as he headed down the hallway to catch up on some reading. "Young love... How I miss those days."

Holding each other closely Connor and Abby gracefully swayed to the music and smirked as they enjoyed their first real dance together in all the years they had been married. Their wedding didn't have a reception or any reason to dance, and there was no other occasion that required such an event. As Abby rested her chin on his left shoulder Connor just held her close, and felt entirely at peace with the world.

"This is nice." She whispered in a gentle tone. "Sometimes just being held is all I want."

"Think you'd like to hold onto me while we take a cruise around the city?"

"We haven't gone out on your motorcycle since Henry started middle school. Those nights were always so romantic and fun."

"Then we're overdue for a late night drive. Care to join me?"

Smirking again Abby just held onto Connor a little tighter and sighed with contentedness. "After this song... I want to hold you and dance a while longer."

"That's okay with me." Holding Abby a little tighter Connor smirked and enjoyed the peaceful moment. "I suddenly really like this song."

* * *

_**The Seventeenth Year:** _

Sitting on the edge of Henry's bed Connor scanned over his ill son's vital signs and placed a cool compress over his sweaty forehead. The teenager had been sick all weekend long and only seemed to be getting worse as he spent hours upon hours sleeping while burning up with a worrisome fever. Scheduling Henry a doctor's appointment Connor managed to help his son change into come clean clothes, and then guided him down the staircase to rest on the couch for a moment. Henry looking pale, sweaty, exhausted and just plain miserable, ached at Connor and Abby's hearts while Hank remained confident that Henry would pull through just fine.

After slipping Henry's shoes onto his feet for him, the gesture being something Connor hadn't had to do since his son was in kindergarten, Connor grabbed onto Henry's left arm and pulled it around his shoulders. Leading Henry through the front door and to the Corvette in the driveway, Connor put his sick son in the front passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt before returning the cold compress against his overheated forehead.

"Sleep for now, Henry. I'll take you to see Dr. Wilson."

"...Dad?" Looking confused and as weak as a kitten Henry struggled to focus on Connor's face. "...I feel horrible."

"I know." Checking Henry's fever again Connor focused on helping his son get well again. "I'm taking you to see a doctor, and then you can come back home to sleep the rest of the day."

"...Where's mom?"

"She's out buying you some medication and other things to make you feel better. She'll be back by the time we return home."

"...And Papa?"

"Right here, Henry." Having followed his son and grandson outside Hank pressed the back of his hand to Henry's forehead. "You're burning up, kiddo. You need to go see a doctor."

"...Can't miss school."

"Henry," speaking in a gentle voice Hank tried to bring his confused grandson back into reality through his feverish fog. "it's summer break. It started last week, and you're out of school right now."

"...Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'. Sit back." Pushing on Henry's shoulder lightly Hank made sure Henry was sitting back in the seat while Connor lowered it a little to let him lay back during the drive. "When you're back home you'll have a diagnosis, some medicine and the entire summer to sleep. Sound good?"

"...Yeah. Sounds good."

Hank closed the passenger side door and looked over at Connor as the deviant father lingered inside his opened driver's side door. "You good?"

"Yes. I can handle this."

"Cool. I'll go and throw Henry's sheets in the washer and get a new set on his bed."

"You don't-"

"I know I don't, but he's my grandson and I want to help him. My back is bad," Hank admitted as he rubbed his left palm against his lower back. "but I can still handle laundry and a few trips up and down the staircase."

"I'm just worried about your current health problem. You're in remission now, but..."

"Son, I'm fine. Worry about Henry and not about me."

"Right, of course. We'll be back as soon as possible, and I'll let you know if he's contagious."

"Son, I've handled drunken assholes with guns, high drug dealers with knives and deranged bigots bitchin' in the streets. If I can survive all that shit then I can handle any little cold or virus that Henry or Abby might bring home." Waving a little at Henry as the sick teenager closed his eyes to get some sleep Hank walked back to the front door after watching the car back down the driveway to head out to the hospital. "...Doesn't make it any easier to see Henry sick, though."

* * *

The medical examination ended with a bit of a shocking diagnosis for Connor, but something fairly common for Dr. Wilson to see in his teenage patients. With a blood test confirming the viral infection of mononucleosis Henry was put on a strict treatment regarding a lot of sleep, staying on a consistent dining schedule to ensure he kept his strength and weight up, and was barred from playing any sports for the next two months due to the virus causing his spleen to swell up. There were no antibiotics available since Henry had a viral infection instead of a bacterial infection, leaving his only treatment options to be common sense medicine and patience.

Since Henry was feverish, exhausted, had a headache, a sore throat, body aches, abdominal pain and a loss of appetite, he was too weak to walk on his own. Relying entirely on his father to help him walk out of the hospital, back to the car and finally back home, Henry was practically limp in his father's grip. It was a little awkward, but Connor managed to lift Henry up into his arms and carry him into his bedroom and place him down on the clean bed to sleep.

"It's been years since I had to carry you to bed, Henry." Removing Henry's shoes and socks Connor threw the sheet and comforter over his ill son so he could rest more peacefully. The moment Henry's head hit the pillow the sick teenager was asleep and showed no sign of waking just yet. "You used to fall back asleep just as quickly as well."

Abby walked up the staircase with a shopping bag in her hand as she gave her sick son a sympathetic look. "'Mono', huh?"

"Correct."

"Guess he and Courtney had a little make-out session before she moved away. Not the best thing to leave someone to be remembered by..."

"I'm glad he isn't so sad about her moving away, but I hate that now he's sick."

"Same." Reaching into the shopping bag Abby revealed a few boxes of medication that would treat Henry's fever and pain. "I guess we're back on rotating shifts with taking care of Henry. Kind of brings me back to his first couple years of life." Smiling kindly at her ill son Abby brushed his sweaty locks of dark hair from Henry's face in a comforting manner. "So glad he's out of diapers..."

"The doctor stays he needs to sleep, remain hydrated and remain on a proper eating schedule."

"Great. If there's one thing people can handle while feeling sick and weak, it's eating consistently."

"I'll prepare meals that will aid his recovery and I'll bring them to him when necessary."

"Could you bring him up some water?" Opening one of the boxes of newly purchased medication Abby read the correct dosage and popped the tablets into her opened palm. "The sooner he gets some pain relievers the better he'll rest."

"Of course."

Reaching the ground floor of the house Connor cybernetically reworked his schedule at the precinct to take the next week off so he could take care of Henry and see that his son made a full recovery. Just as he stepped into the kitchen the backdoor opened and Hank strolled into the house with his cane clutched in his left hand. The retired detective could tell that Henry was very sick but it wasn't anything contagious, which made the moment all the more unusual.

"What's the diagnosis, son?"

"Mononucleosis."

"...The _kissing_ disease?" If he hadn't seen how sick Henry already was Hank imagined he would've chuckled. "Poor kid."

"I'll be taking the week off to take care of him." Locating a large metal pot and a few cooking utensils Connor placed the pot on the stove to prepare some chicken noodle soup for his sick son. "Abby has already purchased him some medication." Opening the refrigerator Connor retrieved a cool bottle of water and returned to the second floor for a moment, then returned to his task at hand in the kitchen. "Have you ever had mononucleosis?"

"Nope. I had a few friends get taken down by 'mono' back in high school, but I managed to avoid it."

"I just wish there was something more we could do for Henry. He can't even take an antibiotic."

"I know, but with us three looking after him he's in great hands. Be patient and he'll recover in time." Planting his hand down on Connor's shoulder Hank reassured his son that in a few days his own son would be feeling much better. "He's strong and stubborn, just like his father."

Grateful for the emotional support Connor nodded once with confidence then washed his hands in the sink. "Thanks, dad."

* * *

A week of misery showed little progress in Henry's condition as he continued to sleep most of the days away as he suffered from a persistent high fever. Being awake only long enough to eat, drink and take medicine at six hour intervals Henry was a shell of his usual energetic and upbeat self. Due to the relentless fever Connor decided to take Henry back to the hospital for another check-up and to ensure that he wasn't suffering any underlying complications. Being given a second solid diagnosis of mononucleosis Henry remained miserable and exhausted after letting his dad escort him back out of the hospital and into the car parked outside.

Barely conscious and coherent Henry sat in the front passenger seat of the car while Connor made a quick stop inside a local convenience store to buy a few more supplies to aid Henry's recovery. Resting his too warm forehead against the cool glass of the door to his side Henry heard angry muffled voices on the other side of the door, and nearly fell over from the door was suddenly jerked over.

"Hey, asshole!" Yanking Henry up and out of the car by his sweaty shirt collar very aggressively an angry deviant sized the sick teenager up as he shouted in his face. Seeing Henry's face put the deviant over the edge and he was ready for a fight. "I never forgot about you! You think removing that L.E.D. makes you-"

"HEY!"

Opening his eyes in time to see his father coming to his rescue Henry stumbled backward and landed back in his seat while Connor muscled the deviant back and away from where he had fallen.

"NEVER TOUCH MY SON!"

The deviant, one of the four who assaulted Connor almost two decades prior, stared in shock as he realized he had made a mistake. "What the..."

"I'm talking to you, dip-shit!" Pinning the deviant known as Riley up against the side of the nearby brick building Connor glared into his eyes and wrapped his right hand around the deviant's throat. "I looked the other way when you and your friends jumped me seventeen years ago, but the moment you laid a hand on my son you forced me to stare back into your soulless eyes. You gotta' problem with a sick kid trying to sleep?"

Riley didn't know what to say or how to react. "I-I didn't-"

"Shut up! You just assaulted my son! Give one good reason to not tear you apart and throw every worthless piece into the river!"

"He looks like... you."

"And that's a reason to assault someone? They _happen_ to look like someone else you hate?" Tightening his grip Connor's brown eyes burned with a fire that rivaled the hottest pit of Hell itself. "You spent the past seventeen years letting hatred fester in your heart and I pity you. You never moved on from what happened to you, and now you let yourself live as the very thing you hated. A pathetic victim."

"Hey, you're the one who-"

"Shut up, I moved on with my life, forgave myself and I forgave the other people who hurt me. You need to do the same thing and actually be worthy of the life and freedom you've been given!"

Riley was clearly shaken by Connor's outburst and had no way to justify his actions.

"If you want to fuck with me, then fine, go ahead. I don't give a shit. But if you EVER lay a hand on my family I will make it my personal mission to hunt you down, make you suffer and then end you." Whispering into Riley's ear Connor made it clear he wasn't bluffing. "And I _always_ accomplish my mission..."

Swallowing once nervously Riley slunk down to the best of his ability while Connor continued to grab onto his throat.

"Never approach me, my son or anyone else in my family ever again. If you do I will end the life you've refused to live."

Letting Riley go Connor returned to the car to check on Henry and helped his son to sit back properly in the seat before fastening the seatbelt. Closing the door Connor walked around the front of the vehicle and sat down behind the steering wheel. Turning over the engine Connor decided it'd be best to get Henry back home and have supplies shipped from the store and to the house via drone instead.

"Are you okay, Henry?" Placing his right palm over his son's forehead Connor checked his fever and then ran a biometric scan over the ill teenager's form to ensure he wasn't hurt by that grudge bearing deviant. The rough motion didn't rupture the swollen spleen. "Please keep awake until we get home."

"...I'm okay."

"That's good."

"...Wh-Who was that?"

Falling silent for a moment Connor sighed then told his son the truth. "A deviant who blames me for all of his problems, and cannot take the necessary steps forward to finally move on and let the past rest."

"...You threatened him."

"I saved you, Henry. He's lucky I didn't physically tear him apart limb by limb for touching you."

Blinking slowly Henry watched the city passing him by as Connor drove back to the house. "...Thanks."

"You're welcome." Dropping his hand from Henry's forehead and to his shoulder Connor kept his palm in place. "You're my son. I'll always protect you."

Noticing that Connor's knuckles were stark white and his arms were shaking Henry had never seen his father so upset before. "...You're shaking."

"I'm angry. It's okay, it'll pass."

"...Never seen you angry."

"And I hoped you never would."

"...Dad?"

"Yes?"

"...Thanks for taking care of me." Letting out a soft sigh Henry dragged his hand over his sweaty face as fatigue began to win against him. "I hate being sick."

"So do I. Guess you inherited that from me."

"I don't think mom likes it either."

"Fair point."

"So tired."

"I know you are. Since your so coherent I think it's safe for you to sleep during the drive back home."

"Thanks."

Watching as Henry leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes to get some more rest Connor breathed a sigh of relief. His son was so strong yet so tired, and even so he never truly complained about how miserable he felt. Now the deviant father understood why Hank and Abby were so aggravated by him whenever he refused to do the same.

* * *

After a small battle to get Henry to eat something and drink some water as he took his next dose of medication, Connor stayed in the bedroom to watch his son lay back down, close his eyes and return to sleep for the night. It was midnight and Connor was determined to make sure Henry kept his strength up as his body battled the viral infection stealing his energy. Shortly after the teenager fell into a deep sleep, his chest slowly rising and falling as he laid on his back, Henry was unaware of his father keeping vigil at his bedside.

Placing his right palm gently over Henry's abdomen Connor ran a biometric scan over his ill son's vitals and was relieved to see that the violent motion from Riley yanking Henry out of the car hadn't affected his swollen spleen. Retracting his palm Connor immediately thought back to the night that he, Abby and Hank all rushed Henry to the emergency room because of his appendicitis eight years ago.

"It's okay, Henry. You're going to be just fine."

"Connor?" Standing in the bedroom doorway at the top of the loft's staircase Abby whispered to her husband as she watched Henry sleeping. "Is something wrong?"

"No, his fever is finally reducing, he's not in pain and he managed to eat well before returning to sleep."

"That's good." Crossing the room with silent footsteps Abby pulled the sheet and comforter up higher to cover Henry's chest, then gingerly swept the sweaty locks of dark hair from Henry's forehead. The tray table beside the bed held the empty bowl with the remains of the soup inside and the empty water glass beside it. "Why are you still up here?"

"I just wanted to observe him for a while longer."

"Still a little freaked by his appendix scare?"

"Very much so."

"He'll be fine. You should get some rest while he's resting." Crossing her arms across chest Abby smiled at her husband before gave Henry a kiss on his feverish forehead. "I know you can wake yourself up every six hours without any issues."

"...Yes, you're right."

Walking over to the large closet in the far wall of the room Abby retrieved a rich chocolate brown quilt from the top shelf, and then draped it around Connor's shoulders as he remained seated in the chair beside the bed. "After the next six hours pass you have to get ready for work. Both Hank and I are going to be here all day and we'll keep an eye on Henry, no problems."

"I know."

"Good." Giving Connor a quick kiss Abby combed her fingers through his dark hair and grinned. "Get some sleep and remember that Henry is strong."

"I know that, too. Goodnight. I love you both."

"We love you, too. Goodnight, I'll see you both in the morning." Returning to the doorway Abby turned off the light by the switch on the wall before heading down the staircase for the night. "Get some sleep."

The bedroom darkened and remained quiet as Connor sat beside his sick son's bed. Glancing upward Connor could see the hundreds of tiny stars he had painted on Henry's ceiling with glow-in-the-dark paint before his son had even been born, and felt a sense of peace wash over him. It was a reminder that no matter how dark things seemed to become there would always be a light shining through.

"Your mom's right, Henry." Adjusting the quilt so it was resting over his lap Connor placed the opposite end over Henry so the two could share the warm quilt overnight. "You're going to be just fine."

* * *

As a way of ensuring that Henry could recover as comfortably as possible Connor moved his son from the upstairs bedroom and onto the couch to watch countless documentaries and basketball games with his grandfather. Hank sat on the couch next to Henry and kept an eye on his grandson even after the teen's fever finally broke leaving him only with his exhaustion and sore muscles as his primary symptoms. When Connor had no choice but to go back to work Abby took a week off herself to tend to her son as he continued his slow but steady recovery.

Placing a bowl of cherry jello down in front of Henry to take Abby smirked and made sure his fever was truly wrong with a gently palm to his forehead. The way Henry looked so much like Connor was amazing, and the fact he had his father's stubborn personality was a little frightening.

"Once your appetite is back we'll order you a giant pizza or go out for tacos." Abby promised as she sat down on the other side of Henry and threw the navy blue blanket over her son's legs. "What do you think of that?"

"Sounds better than just eating jello and soup." Stirring the bowl of red tinted jello with great indifference Henry sighed but gave his mom a grateful smile. "Thanks for making this."

"You're welcome. And yes, I made sure it's cherry and not strawberry."

"Thanks."

"I also told your dad to lay off with the soup. He may be a great cook, but even so we can only stand the same meal over and over again for so many days."

Hank agreed as he kicked up his feet on the coffee table and chuckled. "At least he didn't try to force you to eat nothing but vegetables and water like he did to me. I appreciate him getting me back in shape and sobered up, but I draw the line at kale so matter what a person's intentions may be."

Abby sunk down in the couch cushions as she agreed entirely with Hank. "Count yourself lucky that you can't get pregnant. Connor was pampering me at every available second, and at first it was nice, but..."

"It gets overwhelming," Hank empathized quickly. "I get it."

Eating a small amount of the jello Henry put the spoon and bowl aside and winced as the motion pulled on his abdomen.

"Don't do that." Scolding lightly Abby warned her son about bending his torso while his spleen was still swollen. "As much as sucks you need to try to not move around. I can't speak from experience, but I'm pretty damn sure internal bleeding isn't more fun than dealing with 'mono'."

"I'll try to sit still. I just don't feel anything until I'm actually moving."

"You're like your dad. He won't sit still when hurt or sick, and he forgets that even he has limits until the pain comes back to bite him in the ass."

Thinking about how his dad rescued him from that enraged deviant Henry looked his mom and asked a curious question. "How come while growing up I've never seen dad angry?"

"Because he let go of his anger when he found out he was going to be a father. Your dad didn't ever want to let you see him feeling his more negative emotions since that type of stuff can have a permanent impact on children." Picking up on something that went unspoken Abby patted Henry's knee once. "Why do you ask?"

"...Well, the other day when dad was driving me back from the hospital we stopped at a store and a deviant mistook me for him. When he made a move to get to me," leaving out the part where he was jerked out of the car on purpose Henry explained the situation as gently as possible. "dad interfered and threatened the man. That was the first time I've seen him being aggressive."

Clearing his voice a little Hank spoke up and commented on the situation. "Your dad is a natural guardian and protector. Anyone he cares about is someone he'd lay his life down to protect. The type of burning rage you feel when someone threatens your child is something you can't really explain."

"I can't imagine dad as anyone but calm. I know of his life before he deviated and of his role in the Revolution, yet I still find it hard to believe."

"People can change, kiddo. 'Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future'."

"I guess so. I mean," stifling a sleepy yawn Henry tried to keep awake but was quickly losing the battle. "dad told me about his refusal to work alongside Markus for his own personal reasons after feeling betrayed, but even so I just can't see dad as a violent or physical type like that."

Abby shrugged her shoulders a little and pulled the blanket up higher over Henry's legs toward his waist. "That's what he wants. Your dad never wants you to be afraid of him or ever see him as a threat. He's been through many horrible experiences and was determined to protect you from those same experiences."

Smirking a little Henry decided to give into fatigue and sleep. "Well, it worked."

Patting Henry's shoulder a little Hank watched his grandson's eyes slip shut entirely. "You'd be pretty damn surprised at how your dad can be when at the precinct." Handing Henry a pillow to lean against the back of the couch Hank recalled all of the more intense cases that he and Connor handled together. "Ask him about our investigation of an unknown deviant hiding out in an apartment with his pigeons. That was one hell of a chase!"

* * *

_**The Eighteenth Year:** _

The day that Connor and Abby had been excitedly waiting for but secretly dreading was finally at hand. It was time for Henry's high school graduation. While the young adult was proudly getting ready for the day in his bedroom upstairss Connor was standing outside the house on the small brick patio staring into the nothingness of the horizon beyond the property line, while Abby finished getting ready for the ceremony in the bedroom. It felt like time had been a fleeting moment, an actual blink of an eye, and in that time Henry grown from a tiny helpless newborn and into the confident, self sufficient young adult that he had become.

A presence joined Connor on the brick patio and he didn't even need to look to know it was Hank. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, son. Is Henry excited?"

"Yes. And very proud."

"He should be! Salutatorian with a full athletic scholarship to the University of Michigan is something to be _very proud_ of."

"I just can't believe my son isn't... a _kid_ anymore. He's an adult."

"Son, you will ALWAYS see Henry as a kid. _Always_."

Henry opened up the backdoor to look out at his dad and grandfather as he expertly tied his black tie and tightened the knot up around the collar of his pale blue dress shirt. Henry was now Connor's height, right down to the centimeter, but his athletic prowess gave him slightly more muscle mass than the deviant. He had a few freckles like Connor, but not as many as his dad sported, but enough to give them an identical complexion. Henry's hair was also styled in a similar manner, save for the rogue lock of hair that Connor refused to tame, and the same warm and soulful brown eyes.

Eager to get going to his high school Henry looked at his dad and grandfather with a proud smile on his face. "So... Are you guys ready to go? Mom's ready!"

"Yeah, son." Connor was very proud to see his son so grown up and happy. Unlike himself Henry always shown the full bright smile that Connor himself only showed once in a great while, but now Connor was trying to show that same smile in support of son's big day. "You head out to the school and we'll meet up with you in an hour when the ceremony starts."

"Are ya' sure? A lot of the parents accompany their kids to the school for photos and stuff."

"...You don't mind us joining you?"

"Why would I mind? You're my family."

Before Connor had the chance to try to dismiss the offer so Henry could go alone Hank put his left hand on Connor's right shoulder to quiet him. "Absolutely. Pull the Corvette around front, and I'll go put on my nicer shirt."

"It's not going to be the one with zebra stripes, is it?"

"No, I'll wear my navy blue shirt."

That was a relief to the young graduate. "...Thank you."

"I'm saving the zebra shirt for your _open house_."

"O-Oh... Great. Uh, I'll see you out front."

As Henry returned to the house to get his keys and grab his graduation cap and gown Connor turned to look at Hank with utter confusion in his eyes. "Why'd you insist we go? This day is all about Henry not the parents."

"Right. And Henry WANTS us all there. You're just having a hard time accepting that this day is really here, and you want to postpone it."

Slumping his shoulders a little Connor looked to his father and lowered his voice. "...Does that make me selfish?"

"No, it just makes you a normal dad with the same normal response to time turning their kid into an adult."

Feeling better about his reactions Connor smirked with pride as tears formed in his soulful brown eyes. "...My son is all grown up. I remember every second of his life and all of his accomplishments, but it seems like time itself was a lie."

"Yup. That's usually how it goes, son. Come on." Leading his son back into the house and down the hallway. "Help me find that blue shirt or else I'll have to wear the maroon one with black streaks."

"I should do you a favor and toss that shirt in the city dump."

"No way." Grinning as he and Connor crossed the properties to get back Hank's own house the retired detective gave his son a bemused grin. "The fact _you_ hate it so much makes _me_ like it that much more."

Abby appeared in the opened bathroom doorway and presented Hank with his sought after shirt. "Ta-da! Cleaned and pressed."

"You're a peach." Accepting the shirt Hank made his way to his bedroom to change. "I'll be out in five minutes."

As the bedroom door closed Abby stepped up to Connor and pressed her forehead into his chest. "Why does it feel like this is the beginning of the end?"

"Because our son, our baby boy, is a man." Wrapping his arms around his wife Connor gave her a kiss and held her in a warm embrace. "This is the end of his childhood, but just the beginning of his adulthood."

"I hope he still wants us to be a part of it."

Two loud honks outside the front of the house echoed and Connor smirked. "I believe it's safe to say 'yes', he wants us to be a part of his life until the very end."

* * *

Boasting proud smiles Connor, Abby and Hank stood on other side of Henry as the school's photographer snapped photos of the families of all of the graduating students. Connor was sporting his 'aged' aesthetic for the sake of the 'normalcy' on Henry's behalf as the small family had their photo taken by to get the graduating class's yearbook finished by the end of the graduation ceremony. No one gave the family a second look as it was clear that Connor and Abby were Henry's parents, and that Hank was one very proud grandfather.

Once the photos were finished Connor, Abby and Hank were instructed with the rest of the parents to go to the high school auditorium to watch the ceremony unfold. Sitting near the front row of the seats to better accommodate Hank's cane the trio were joined by Lucas, Chloe and Maddy along the same row of the chairs in the front row.

"Connor, you look so weird with gray in your hair." Lucas teased his big brother playfully. "Please tell me that isn't permanent."

"It's not. This is only for when I'm participating in events revolving around Henry. Otherwise people mistake us for brothers."

"I understand. Chloe and I've begun altering our own appearances to make sure we don't look too young to be Maddy's parents." Showing his new look, the emotional green eyes now lined with age, Lucas appeared to be in his early forties as opposed to being immortally young. They had even removed their L.E.D.'s years ago to appear as human as possible. "Maddy hates it."

"Because you look like one of those creepy lawyers on the billboards downtown." Maddy, age twelve and still sporting Lucas's hair and eye color, spoke up sharply as she sat next to her mom on the other side of Lucas. "You need to look like a cop, not a lawyer."

"I'm sorry, Maddy." Turning to face his daughter Lucas smirked and patted her hand. "I promise you I'm still a cop and your father, no matter what I look like."

The lights in the auditorium brightened as the speakers were turned on. Everything around the stage was being activated and all of the school staff prepared to handle their roles as they saw their graduating students off into the real world.

The ceremony began and the graduating students all began filing in the auditorium alphabetically, two at a time. Walking down the center aisle in the auditorium leading the stage up front the students passed between the seats that were divided evenly into two sections where the families and friends were sitting. Starting with the last names first to allow the students to reach the back rows of their elevated seats on the stage at the front of the auditorium all the kids looked proud and nervous as their friends and family looked on proudly.

Not long after the students began filing into the auditorium to to take their places on stage Henry walked by with his head held high, his silver tinted tassel and sash were resting around his neck and shoulders to mark his place as the class's salutatorian. He took his seat near in the front row of the chairs on the stage courtesy of his last name being 'Anderson' and at the top of the alphabet.

Henry glanced out into the crowd and saw not only Connor, Abby and Hank, but his Uncle Lucas, Aunt Chloe and cousin Maddy as well. Of course he smiled at his family before trying to look back out at the rest of the auditorium as his fellow classmates were already doing.

The principal began the ever cliche speech about how the students were the future and how every person in attendance should be proud of the accomplishments of the young students in her proud voice. In doing so the students were all asked to rise in recognition of the valedictorian and the salutatorian, as well as those who were awarded with scholarships and their awards as athletes, artists, musicians and other forms of extracurricular activity.

Once the principal was finished with her speech she gave the floor to Henry, and the young man approached the front podium fearlessly. The salutatorian was given the honor of opening the actual graduation ceremony and had a speech prepared, and he had it perfectly memorized for the occasion.

"Thank you." Henry stood before the podium as he looked out to the gathered families and friends in attendance and smiled confidently as he began his speech. "It's been said that change can be painful," he stated in a level voice to perfectly convey the conflicting emotions of pride, fear, excitement and doubts filling the auditorium. "but it's also been said that pain is weakness leaving the body. To quote our former president John F. Kennedy ' _Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future_ '. And I firmly believe he is still right. It's difficult to move on after spending so much time in one place with the same people, and it's also easy to forget about the world around us. In my time I've met some incredibly unique people who've fought to change the world for the better, and it's those people who've given me the confidence to face the world head on. And I'm proud to have them in my life to this day as they helped me to focus my future to be a better person, and to help shape that future to make it better for everyone else."

Connor was beginning to tear up at his son's words, as was Hank. Feeling Abby's hand wrap around his own Connor squeezed back and could see Abby already crying with raw emotion.

"And I stand here on behalf of my fellow classmates to say to those who have joined us here on this day to say, thank you. Thank you for believing in us, thank you for encouraging us, thank you for supporting us and thank you for changing the world for the better so that we now have the chance to change the world to become its absolute best. It's an honor stand here before you and tell you with true sincerity from my heart that we're all going to be okay."

A thunderous round of applause as well as a few sniffles from the more emotional parents filled the air while Connor wiped away a tear from his eye. "You're welcome, son."

The principal resumed her place behind the podium and began announcing the graduating class one student as a time to receive their diplomas. With the name 'Anderson' giving him a lead on the ceremony Henry was the third member of his class to receive his diploma and shake the principal's hand. The moment it happened Connor felt a mixture of pride and sadness in his heart as it was made official.

Henry was a high school graduate.

Connor, Abby and Hank were in a daze until the valedictorian and the principal brought the ceremony to a close and announced the graduating class with utter support and pride. Everything was happening so fast and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

As the graduating students turned their tassels on their caps the principal gave the final word. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the class of 2058."

The dozens of graduating caps were thrown into the air with a raucous cheer from the students and as a result the caps rained back down over the attending crowd.

Unable to move Connor just watched with pride as Henry smiled and spoke with his friends up on the stage and proceeded to rejoin his classmates as they exited the auditorium for more photographs outside the school. Slow to get up from his seat Connor found Henry's cap in the pile of hats on the floor and picked it up and held it in his hands.

"You'll be the one to help change this world to its absolute best, Henry." The always proud father whispered to himself. "I know it. I can feel it."

* * *

After everything was said and done Connor returned to the brick patio at the back of the house to sit down and think about what Henry said during his speech. Change can be painful, but it can also be wonderful. Losing his original life was a horrible change that scarred his heart forever, but the birth of Henry was a wonderful change that allowed his heart to finally heal despite the painful scar. Henry was also right in that he couldn't stay in one place forever. He'd have to experience the world in order to understand it, as would Connor.

It was time for everyone to begin moving on with their lives.

"Dad?" Henry walked over to the back deck with his graduation gown draped casually over his shoulder. He was still wearing his dress shirt, black pants and black tie making him look very mature and all the more grown up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, son." Connor flashed him a bright grin from where he sat. "I'm just thinking."

"Me too. Think I could join you?"

"Of course. Where's your mom and Papa?"

"They're inside with Uncle Lucas and everyone else, talking."

"That makes sense." As Henry sat beside him Connor gave his son a confident grin. "So, how does it feel to be a graduate?"

"Pretty strange, actually. I spent twelve years of my life studying just to get a fancy piece of paper and a party."

"Yeah, but that paper is going to open up so many doors of opportunity for you."

"Fortunately I'm already dead set on a career in forensic science. As long as the paper can open up that particular door for me, I'll be content."

"I just can't believe you'll be living in a dorm forty-three point five miles away from me in less than three months."

"Hey, I'm going to college. I'm not running away from home, dad."

"I know that, it's just... I still vividly remember the day you were born and holding you in my arms for the first time."

"Well, you're an android. You _should_ remember that."

Connor playfully shoved Henry's left shoulder with his right palm. "I also remember you screaming your head off when you were three years old because I wouldn't let you eat a rock you found in the backyard. Then doing the same thing when your mom took away another rock."

"Maybe that rock tasted real good," Henry sharply replied with a smirk. "did you even bother to taste it?"

"No, I threw it and the second rock over the fence and made sure there were no other rocks in the backyard. Although I imagine tasting the rock would've been a preferable alternative to a toddler screaming at me for not letting him accidentally _choke_ on a rock."

"I think if you used the word 'intentionally' instead of 'accidentally' it would've been a lot worse."

"That's not all I remember about you." Connor smirked again as he stared at his son and compared how much Henry had changed since he was a newborn baby to the young adult he had become. "Like the way you picked up on your Aunt Chloe being pregnant with Maddy while we were at her and Uncle Lucas's wedding when you were six years old."

"I... vaguely remember that."

"Two weeks later we went that private little beach to celebrate the wedding, and then Chloe confirmed the good news."

"That's when we made that huge sandcastle and buried Papa in the sand. That was a fun summer."

"The following summer we went to the cabin for a little family vacation."

"And you and Papa told me about Uncle Cole."

"I'm glad you know about him."

"Me too. Just wish I didn't spend so much time in that cold lake water."

"You had a nasty cold for a whole week. You had to stay inside, so your Papa made you a small basketball court in the kitchen so you could still play around and have fun."

"I remember that, too." Henry pulled up his shirt a little to reveal his abdomen and where there was a very faint line of a scar. "But I'll take a cold and a week without basketball over an emergency appendectomy."

"Same." It seemed the negative feeling of emergency surgery was mutual for everyone. Connor was thoroughly enjoying the trip down memory lane and smiled warmly at the fun moments they had together. "I remember every holiday and every trip to the cabin, but I think my favorite memory of you is when you called me 'daddy' for the first time. I came home from work, you toddled over to me and just said it loud and proud."

"Mom was a little bitter about that. For a while anyway."

"I think she was just a little frustrated since she was trying to get you to say 'mama' all day before I came home. Then you finally said it and she was extremely happy."

"...On my first Christmas."

"That's right."

"I tripped over some boxes and mom caught me with her hand." Henry stated confidently as he too managed to recall the memory. "You were both sitting on the livingroom floor, mom caught me with one hand, and said 'Mama's got you'."

"That's right. Did your Papa tell you that story, or your Uncle Lucas?"

"Actually, I just remember that myself."

"...What?"

"I can't explain it, but that's my absolute earliest memory. The next earliest memory I have is watching 'The Wizard of Oz' with Papa. And then," pointing to the driveway beside the house with one finger, Henry pointed out the exact spot interest. "and then you and Papa teaching me how to play basketball."

"Henry... You've retained a memory from being eleven and a half months old?"

"Yeah."

"That's incredible!"

"I guess so." Shrugging dismissively Henry didn't think such a thing was that interesting. "I never really thought that much about it."

"That definitely explains why you were such an exemplary student and only needed to study once to get an 'A' on your tests. You have a fantastic memory."

"I don't have your _eidetic_ memory, but yeah, it is pretty good."

"Henry, I know you've been hearing this all day long, but I need to say it again. I'm so very proud of you. We're ALL proud of you; me, your mom, your grandfather, uncle, aunt, cousin... We're all so very proud."

"...Thanks, dad."

"And as much as I'm dreading the day you leave for college I'm also looking forward to seeing you continue to grow and become a better person. But if you ever need to come back home, for whatever reason, or need me to go to you, I'll be there."

"I know, dad. You're always there for me."

Wrapping his right arm around Henry's shoulders Connor gave him a half hug and smiled. "Come on, we better go see where you Papa has decided to take us out to dinner to celebrate your graduation, and make sure everyone remembered to plan for your open house this weekend."

"Yeah, because _I'm_ not paying for it!"

"Damn right. It's your party and you earned it."

* * *

The Friday of the open house came at last and the backyard of Hank was filled with guests gathered around tables and under massive rented tents. Dozens of Henry's friends, classmates, teachers and basketball coach were gathered in the backyard to take part in the celebration together. Inside the house Lucas, Chloe and Maddy were all helping Hank to get everything else ready for the celebration while Connor and Abby stayed outside. Henry himself was mingling with his guests and being the life of the party, just as he needed to be. Connor paid for the extra food while Abby and Hank had put the large photo display together during the time Connor helped Henry with his college application in Ann Arbor.

Connor and Abby were standing in front of the giant display of photographs of Henry showcasing the young man as he grew up, and of course the photo of their son taken on the day of his graduation. Photos of Henry growing up, his experiences with holidays, playing with his parents, grandfather, aunt, uncle and cousin, playing basketball, fishing with Hank, hanging out at the cabin, the school plays, working on the car, spending time with his friends, his prom, working on the Corvette, and dozens of discreetly snapped photos of Henry with Connor and Hank as they played games or just spoke lined the entire display in a colorful array of love and compassion.

Time really was a cruel illusion.

Below the photos was a long table holding Henry's many awards from his time as a student and athlete, as well as a basketball and his old stuffed dog that Hank had given to him as a baby. Above the basketball was a photo of Henry in his jersey with his name and nickname; "Henry 'Hank-the-Tank' Anderson" was printed over the photo. Next to it was Henry's acceptance letter to U of M as well as his scholarship details, and newly acquired diploma.

"The photos turned out great." Skye had spotted Connor and Abby by the display and readily joined them. "Good thing you started having physical copies of these memories printed out years ago. That saved us a lot of time."

"...Yes. Time is precious."

"You okay?" Skye stood beside hers friends and could see that he was emotional about the entire the situation. "You both seem so shaken."

"Yeah." Abby confirmed in a low whisper. "It's just a strange feeling to know he'll be living on his own in three months."

"I still can't believe it's been eighteen years since he was born."

"Neither can we."

"Then again, it's already been twenty years since the Revolution happened, so, I guess I shouldn't be THAT surprised about how time really does move so quickly against our will."

"Yes." Connor noted with a sense of time lapse. "And twenty years since Hank and I met and then befriended one another."

"How's Hank doing?" Glancing about the backyard Skye realized the retired detective was nowhere to be seen. " I haven't see him here at the party yet."

Connor gave Skye a somber glance that spoke volumes on its own. "...He's more tired than usual these days."

"Oh, no." As one of the few people who could read Connor's often reserved emotions Skye knew that it was a rather serious situation. "What can I do to help?"

"Just keep acting normal. Hank doesn't want Henry to know, and frankly, we're glad."

"They're that close, huh?"

"Yes. It's going to break Henry's heart, but Hank doesn't want Henry to know. He wants to stay as active and a part of Henry and Maddy's life as much as possible, not be seen as a frail sickly man."

"I understand." Skye lowered her voice again and kept her body language casual as she stayed at Connor and Abby's side. "Can I ask what's wrong?"

"Liver cancer. He had been diagnosed four years ago, he had successfully undergone treatment and had been in remission for two years. But it's back and now stage two. Once Henry is moved into his dorm in three months Hank's going to undergo a more aggressive treatment." Feeling Abby's hand tighten around his hand even further Connor returned the reassuring squeeze as he faced a possible reality. "But it doesn't look good."

"And a man of his age and history can't qualify for a transplant, right?"

"That's right. And CyberLife didn't patent an artificial liver since the organ is regenerative in humans."

"I'm so sorry."

"As are we." Connor decided a change of subject was sorely needed and tried to focus on his friends for the moment. "How's your work in the foster care system?"

"Doing great! I was approved to take in twin boys who need a home for a few months while their parents recovery from a car accident, and I already know being able to help kids in need is the beginning of something incredible."

"That's good to know. I'm sure Noreen can give you some advice on taking care of twin boys, too."

Henry walked up to his parents with his best friend Jason at his side and also asked about Hank. "Hey, I haven't seen Papa anywhere. Do you know where he is?"

"Lucas said he wasn't feeling well last night. He'll be out soon, though."

"Should I do anything to help out?"

"No, it's fine Henry." Abby beamed as she leaned forward and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy your party, and your dad'll go check on him for you."

"Cool. Hey, Skye!" Henry acknowledged the deviant lawyer before he and Jason took off to rejoin the crowd of his friends and begin a game of basketball in the driveway beside the house.

"I'll go and act natural." Skye volunteered happily. "Need some help with anything?"

Abby accepted the offer and sighed. "Want to help me set up the tables to bring out more food? It's like throwing slop in a pig trough at this point..."

"Sure. Lead the way."

Together Abby and Skye headed toward the tables and began opening up the coolers stored beneath to get out additional food and drinks for the guests.

With his held head high Connor made his way inside the house through the backdoor and saw Hank standing in the kitchen leaning heavily against his cane while looking absolutely exhausted. Lucas was standing beside him helping him sort through his medication on the kitchen counter while also keeping tabs on his condition. Offering Hank a glass of water from the sink Lucas watched as the sick and retired detective took his required medication and did so with an annoyed grimace on his face the entire time.

"How're you holding up, dad?" Connor asked as he put his right hand to Hank's right shoulder. "You seem a little weak."

"I've been better, but I'm still here."

"Need anything?"

"I'll be okay. I just need a little more time to get around these mornings, but I'm still me."

"Are you in pain?"

"No." Fussing with the top buttons of his zebra striped shirt, the very one he swore he'd wear that day, he smoothed out the front and gave his older son a simple nod of the head. "Stop worrying about me and go celebrate with your son."

"I will once he gets to see you. He was asking where you were."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you weren't feeling well last night and that Lucas was taking care of you."

"Well, you're not wrong." Downing the final few various pills with a gulp of water Hank shook his head and sighed. "It's ironic. Pills are supposed to rot your liver, but _these_ pills are going to help sustain it."

"Irony is rather prevalent in this family. You used to hate androids with a passion, now you're one of the biggest android advocates in the country."

"Yeah, and you used to be a cold heartless machine, now you're one of the warmest most empathetic people I've ever met. And Lucas," Hank turned and put his left hand on his younger son's right shoulder. Ever since Luke had removed his L.E.D. a few years ago he now looked as human as Connor. "you were once a recluse who didn't want anything to do with anyone. Now you're here with us while your wife and daughter are back at your house helping to get this party loaded up on good food."

"I don't think that's irony," Lucas smirked as he put his left hand on Hank's supporting arm. "but I understand what you're saying."

Connor patted his hand on Hank's upper back and held open the backdoor for him. "C'mon, Henry's waiting for us."

The backyard was filled with positive energy and almost fifty people as Henry's friends and relatives filled the the area. Gavin, Aaron, Aria, Robin, Noreen, Rico and their sons - Nathan and Dwayne, Chris, Tina, Ben, Joel and even Barry all showed up to wish Henry the best of luck, give him cards and money, and to visit with the entire family. Skye stayed the entire day and helped keep charge of things while Henry's friends stayed in the backyard all day and crashed outside around a small bonfire as the day gave way to night.

Connor was watching the group of newly graduated teens talking and then sleeping around the campfire in sleeping bags through the kitchen window and felt Lucas walk up behind him. "Hey, Lucas."

"Hey. You do know that Henry is a great kid, big brother." Lucas stated firmly as he tried to make his brother feel better about Henry leaving home in a few months. "Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine on his own."

"I can't do that, Lucas. He's still my son. My little boy."

"This might be a weird question, but do you think you and Abby will have any more children?"

"...No." Shaking his head a little Connor sighed at the idea of the impending 'empty-nest syndrome' that Hank had warned him about years ago. "Having another child wouldn't be a bad thing, but I think Henry's all Abby and I need. I have my family and I couldn't ask for a better one."

"I guess you're right. I feel the same way about Maddy and Chloe. Our family is complete."

Turning to face his little brother Connor smiled warmly at the thought. "Did you bring in all the cards from the display?"

"Yes." Motioning to the stack of cards piled up in the middle of the kitchen table Lucas confirmed that everything had been taken care of. "And I split up the extra food. Half is here for dad, Abby and Henry, while the rest went with our departing guests."

"Where are Chloe and Maddy?"

"They went with Skye to take everything else to a few shelters to be donated. There are many people still in need."

"That's good to hear. Where is dad right now?"

"Right here." Using his cane Hank made his way into the kitchen and joined his two sons by the window. Despite his failing health Hank never once complained about it or showed any sign of slowing down once he was on his feet. "Sorry, I had to take a shower. It helps my back. With his right palm pressed to his lower back Hank motioned with his cane to the pile of cards on the kitchen table that had been brought inside by Lucas. "Looks like Henry got a good haul!"

"Yes, but there is one envelope that I'm curious about."

"Which one is that?"

Connor sifted through the pile of cards and picked up a far more elegantly designed envelope and held up for Hank to see. "It's from Kamski."

"Kamski? I haven't seen that smug bastard in almost fifteen years since he slunk back into the outskirts of the city. What does he want?"

"I don't know." Connor held the card up in front of the light shining down the ceiling but he couldn't see though the paper to the contents within. "That's why I'm curious."

"Didn't he make some vow to make up for the shit he caused?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Think it's a _bill_?" Hank asked with a coy smirk on his face. "For all of his 'services' for the laws and rights he passed all those years ago..."

"If it is, I'm NOT paying it." Putting the envelope back in the pile Connor sighed and resumed looking out the kitchen window at the group of young graduates sleeping around the warm bonfire in sleeping bags outside. "Whatever it is it's Henry's business. He can handle it."

Hank knew that Connor was feeling riled up and protective and decided to put an end to it. "Good to hear it."

Abby walked down the hallway with tears in her eyes after putting away all the photographs from the display to return them to their albums and boxes for safekeeping. Walking over to her husband Abby pressed her face against Connor's chest with a heavy sigh. "That was surprisingly hard. Henry grew up so damn fast!"

Wrapping his arms around Abby in a comforting embrace Connor supported his wife and let out a soft sigh in return. "I know. But he'll always be our son."

"Come on. There's a game on television and it's been too damn long since we had the chance to watch one."

"Sounds good to me." Lucas followed after Hank while Connor and Abby slowly took his eyes from the window to join his father and little brother in the livingroom. "I'll let Chloe and Maddy know I'll be home after the game."

"...Yes." Walking away from the window Connor turned off the light in the kitchen and made his way into the livingroom for the night to enjoy his family's company after such a hectic day. Never letting Abby go Connor held tightly on his wife's hand as they both struggled with the new changes they were going through together as Henry went from high school student to college student in a few short months. "We're right behind you, dad."

* * *

_**Three Months Later:** _

It was finally move-in day for all of the new students at the University of Michigan. Connor and Henry had finished putting the final bolts in the wooden loft and had placed the mattress up onto the loft to finally finish getting Henry's dorm room all set up, while Abby hung up Henry's clothes in the small closet. The loft gave Henry and his roommate more space to share, and allowed Henry to tuck his desk under the loft with his laptop so he could work in semi privacy. A small dark blue couch was against the wall under the room's only window that was overlooking the campus grounds, and a small table with a television was set up before the couch. Henry's roommate had already dropped off his stuff and finished taking care of his side of the room giving Connor, Abby and Henry more room to work before the day was over.

The room was furnished, Henry was unpacked and the parents had finished getting their son ready for college. It was time for all the parents to start heading home, but no one was ready to leave yet.

"Did you bring your guitar?" Connor asked as he placed the sheets on the mattress for Henry, and watched as his son finished putting his clothes in his small closet next to the loft along with his mom. To ensure no one asked a bunch of nosy questions Connor was donning his more aged aesthetic and appeared as any other parent helping their kid move into their dorm. "A guitar could help you de-stress after classes."

"No, I won't have time to play." The college freshman lamented. "Maybe I'll pack it up after I visit home in a couple weeks."

"It's a shame. Music is very relaxing and it aids concentration."

"Good thing I can play music on my laptop then."

Laughing at the comment Connor finished with the loft and turned his attention back to Henry. "Need anything else, son?" Connor helped Henry unpack the last of the boxes and place the rest of his textbooks and other supplies on the desk. "You have all your textbooks, right?"

"Yeah, dad. I have everything I need."

"What about groceries?"

"I have some money saved up so I can keep food in the dorm. Mini-fridges aren't the best, but it's better than a cooler in the corner."

"Is the saved money from your open house?"

"That, and that one card from that Kamski guy gave me had a check for fifteen-thousand dollars. He said he 'owed' you for something and knew you wouldn't take his money yourself, so he made the check out to me on the condition that I use to pay off my education."

"Oh."

"It's okay, dad. I know that guy was kind of a creep and all that stuff, and I know you don't owe him anything. Any weird debt he thinks he has toward you is just him trying to cover up something he screwed up in the past. It's guilt money."

"I'm proud to here you say that, Henry. You're too smart to be fooled by a snake like that."

"Yeah. Not going to lie though, the money was nice. Now I don't have to worry about paying for my tuition for a while."

"...Want some extra money just in case?"

"No, dad. I'm fine."

"Take it anyway." Connor reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet and handed another three one-hundred bills over to Henry. "Keep it as emergency money at least. Same with the debit card."

Abby spoke up and stood beside Connor casually as the deviant father presented their son with the emergency funds. "Listen to your father. He's never once lied to you."

Henry just laughed as he accepted the money graciously and placed it in the top right drawer of his desk and locked it up. "I also have the extra phone charger you gave me, AND the medical insurance card."

Smiling at Henry's maturity Connor realized how far away his son was going to be from home, and how confident he already was. "It's a shame you can't keep the Corvette while you're studying."

"It'd just draw unwanted attention. There's a frat house two blocks away, and I don't feel like washing off dried up puke from the hood of my car every weekend."

"Good point."

Abby mumbled a little under her breath as she thought back to her own college days. "Or piss..."

"AND," Henry continued confidently. "I don't want to pay for parking when I won't be driving that much anyway."

"Smart budgeting."

Glancing about his furnished dorm room curiously Henry sighed and asked one very important question of his own. "...Is Papa still in the car?"

"Yes." Connor confirmed sincerely as he saw the concern in Henry's eyes. "He won't leave without saying goodbye, don't worry."

Henry looked worried anyway and his brown eyes were getting glassy.

"Henry," sensing his son's distress Connor wanted to know why Henry was getting upset. "what's wrong?"

"Dad, mom... I know Papa's sick."

"O-Oh."

Abby reached out her hand and rested it on Henry's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Oh, Henry..."

"I'm not a child, I can handle the truth."

"We know you can, Henry." Stepping forward Connor spoke honestly and logically with his son. "It's just that he didn't want you to know so you wouldn't worry about him and focus more on your education. And he didn't want you to see him as a sick man instead of your Papa."

"That's crazy! I'll never see him as anyone else, no matter _how_ sick he gets."

Now it was Connor's eyes that were welling up with tears. "...I think he'd like to know that."

"Then that's what I'll tell him."

"Okay." Wrapping his left arm around Henry's shoulders Connor escorted his son out of the dorm room and back outside to the campus grounds. Abby was walking on Henry's side opposite of Connor and was rubbing her hand along his back in a living manner. "Let's go talk to your Papa and tell him how much we care about him and respect him."

* * *

Resting his back as much as he could and enjoying the nice day Hank was standing outside the campus with his back leaning up against the side of the Corvette with his cane clutched in his right hand. Observing all the families that were helping their own kids move into the campus and all the bright-eyed students who were roaming the grounds and becoming acclimated to their new environment made him smirk. As the students scattered about aimlessly Hank caught sight of Connor, Abby and Henry coming back his way and smiled at the trio.

"Hey, you guys. Finished already?"

"Yeah, his dorm is set." Connor confirmed as Henry slowly approached Hank and gave him a sad look.

The look immediately caught Hank's attention and he was on guard. "What's wrong, Henry? Homesick already?"

"...Papa." Standing before him Henry gave Hank a tight hug and held him in a warm embrace that seemed unbreakable. "Don't worry about me. Please, worry about yourself. Get better!"

Hank quickly reciprocated the hug, his left hand patting Henry's back as he could feel Henry trying to not cry as he hugged him. Looking over Henry's shoulder to Connor, who was holding onto Abby's hand, the young father silently mouthed: 'He knew you were sick. I didn't say anything.' And in an instant Hank tightened his hug and tried to reassure his upset grandson.

"Ah, Henry. Don't do that, I'll be fine. I've been taking care of this problem for months, and I'll begin a more aggressive treatment starting tomorrow. I'm not going down without a fight. I promise!"

The words did very little to comfort Henry's worried heart. "I wish you would've told me what was going on instead of me figuring it out..."

"Hey, come on. You knowing would've only made you worry, and worrying wouldn't have done anything to make me any better."

"No, but I want to know if there's anything wrong with you, mom or dad! We're family."

Family.

The one word that always had a tendency to force the guard around Hank's heart down into nothingness.

"And we always will be." As Henry slowly released his hug Hank once again found himself wiping away his grandson's tears with his left thumb before he reached into his right pocket and pulled out a small gift to Henry. "Hey, come on. Don't worry about me, all right? And to make sure you aren't worrying and you're studying like you should be I'm going to call you every Friday night at seven o'clock, got it?"

"...Yeah, Papa. I got it."

"To ensure that you don't forget you'll keep this somewhere safe at all times, too." Placing the item down in Henry's right palm Hank gave him a playfully stern glance. "This is the first gift I ever gave you on Christmas. You were too little keep hold of it yourself, so your dad kept it safe for you all this time."

Henry looked down at the gift and saw that it was the gilded pocketwatch with his name engraved on it. Opening the watch Henry smiled as he saw a picture of himself and Hank sitting together at the lake at the cabin back when Henry was seven years old. Connor had taken the picture when Henry sat beside Hank to ask about Cole, and the two finished watching the sunset together over the lake. "I remember that day..."

"And you _keep_ remembering that day. It was a VERY good day."

"Just one of many."

"Henry," Hank slipped aside the photo and showed the inscription on the inside of the pocketwatch. "read the inscription."

Obediently Henry read the words and his voice became choked up in the process. "' _Time is fleeting, but memories last forever. Love Papa_ '."

Patting Henry's right shoulder with his left hand Hank gave his grandson a stern voice to listen to. "And I mean it."

"I know you do."

"Come on, Henry." Hank was trying to keep Henry calm as he reassured him that everything would be okay even after he was long gone. "Why don't we go find something for lunch, huh? My treat. I'll tell you everything you want to know about what's going on."

"Yeah." Replacing the photo Henry closed the watch and hung it around his neck by the long chain, and tucked it down the front of his dark blue t-shirt to keep it out of sight. "I'd like that."

Connor and Abby were relieved to see that Hank managed to ease Henry's worry to some degree and rejoined his family at the car. "Pick the place, Henry. Anywhere in the city you want to go."

"No," wanting the day to end on a more positive note Henry relented on the offer and handed over to his grandfather instead. "Papa should pick. I'll be living here for at least four years, so I'll have plenty of time to check out every restaurant while you guys will only be here to visit every few months."

"All right, but since I'm picking the place AND since I'm paying, no complaining!"

"When have I ever complained?" Henry joked as he sat in the backseat of the Corvette alongside Abby so Hank could have the front seat.

"Yeah, good point. Learn to complain more, damn it!"

Henry couldn't help but laugh at the strange joke as Connor sat down behind the steering wheel, turned over the engine and pulled the car away from the street in front of the campus. "All right, I'll give my roommate a fair warning about your advice, Papa."

"Why? That's not any fun."

* * *

As hard as it was Henry had no choice but to say goodbye to both his dad parents and his grandfather after returning to the campus well into the evening and going back to his dorm room. A part of Henry was so worried that it'd be the last time he'd ever see Hank and he wasn't ready to say his goodbyes to him. As the dread of time and immortality hung heavily over his head Henry turned to give his family a wary glance as he stood in the middle of his dorm room that suddenly felt way too big for him.

It'd be the first time Henry would be away from not just his home for an extended period of time, but his family.

"Maybe I can stop by the house next weekend, you know?" Henry suggested warmly to his departing family. "We can play some basketball or something."

"Of course." Connor sensed Henry's wariness and wanted to comfort him. "You're always welcome home whenever you want to come back. No matter why, when, or for how long."

"Not to mention we just want you around!" Abby blurted as she struggled to keep her tears at bay. "Damn it we're so proud..."

Hank took a step forward without using his cane and gave Henry another strong hug. "Hey, you study and you win your games. Or I'll come back here and kick your butt!"

"I'd like to see you try with that ugly cane in your hand!"

Laughing lightly Hank patted Henry's back again and rubbed his hand over the back of Henry's hair. "I'll call you this Friday at seven, you better answer your phone. Got it?"

"Got it. I promise."

Connor stepped in to hug Henry and held tightly onto his son and had to fight the urge to never let go. "Everything will be okay, Henry. When you stop by to visit us in a few weeks we'll head out to the cabin and have another family weekend, alright?"

"Yeah. Sounds great!"

Slowly, reluctantly and with a heavy heart Connor broke the hug and gave Henry a hesitant glance. "Remember, if you need anything for any reason call."

"I will."

Abby wrapped her arms around Henry's shoulders and held him tight. "You're far from that little baby boy I first met." Kissing his cheek Abby sighed and fussed with his hair a little before stepping back. "Now you're a intelligent, kindhearted and wonderful man. Just like your father." Fighting to keep her emotional composure Abby let out a shaking breath and changed the subject. "When will your roommate be back?"

"Soon. The campus will go on lockdown in an hour, so he kinda' has to be back soon or else he'll be stuck sleeping outside."

"Will you be okay alone until then?"

"Yeah. It'll be weird but I can handle it."

"We know that. You can handle anything."

A campus security officer who was patrolling the dorms and informing visiting family and friends of the curfew begrudgingly informed Connor, Abby and Hank that they'd have to leave soon, too. It was the worst part of his job, but it was painfully necessary. "Lockdown in forty-five minutes. Sorry, only students are permitted to stay overnight."

"We'll see you soon, Henry." Connor stated confidently as he accepted the fact that he'd have to leave his son behind. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad." Henry looked over to Abby as she kept messing with his hair. "Love you too, mom." He then looked to Hank and smiled. "I love you, Papa."

"We love ya', Henry." Hank reached out his hand and shook Henry's right hand firmly. "Remember what I said."

"About kicking my butt?"

"Smartass. _Friday_ at _seven_."

"I'll be waiting with my phone in my hand, Papa." Giving his family one final hug Henry reluctantly said goodnight and prepared to go about his life as a young man growing up in the world, and not a little boy being protected from it. "I promise!"

* * *

It was a long slow walk away from the dorm and out to the campus parking lot that night.

Feeling like he was forgetting something very important, his son, Connor walked out of the dorm with both Abby and Hank right at his side. Walking slowly to accommodate Hank's health as they made their way back to the Corvette in the parking lot Connor held Abby's hand as he glanced back at the building as if he could somehow see Henry still, but of course Henry's window overlooked the campus and not the parking lot. There were no other cars around which made the entire campus feel eerily empty and the moment all the more sad.

"Hey, are you going to be okay, you two?"

"...Yes." Opening up the passenger side door of the car for Hank first to ensure the sick man could move about easier Connor walked around to the other side and opened his own driver's side door to let Abby climb into the backseat. "The house is just going to feel so empty without having Henry around."

"And that is called the much dreaded 'empty-nest syndrome'. It's the bane of all parents when it comes to their kids but it gets easier over time." Hank sat down slowly in the passenger seat and put his cane in the backseat behind him and beside Abby. Moving slowly for the sake of his back Hank did his best to appear as strong and confident as ever. "Just for the hell of it want to stay up and shoot the shit and watch lame-ass movies like the old days?"

"...Yeah. I think we do. We could really use the distraction tonight." As Connor sat down in his own seat and wiped away more tears from his soulful brown eyes he let his 'aged' aesthetic fade away slowly. As he looked like his usual self Connor suddenly looked more like a sad kid than a proud father. "It's strange because I just said goodbye, and yet I already miss him so much."

Hearing Abby quietly sniffle made everyone tear up instantly with their raw emotions.

"Come here, you two." Hank turned in his seat so he could wrap his right arm around Connor and pulled his son up against him for a much needed hug, then reached his left arm into the backseat to hug Abby, too. The two parents didn't resist and let Hank hug them as tight as possible as they sat in the car and looked up at Henry's campus through the car windows. "You did great with Henry. He's one hell of a great kid, he's intelligent, kind, funny, empathetic and he's going to help shape this mess of a world into something recognizable. _Be proud_ , not sad."

"...I've always have been proud of him, dad." Connor replied somberly yet confidently. "And I always will be. My son is an incredible person, and I couldn't possibly be prouder of him."

"The feeling's mutual." Smiling with utter pride of his own Hank hugged his son and daughter-in-law even tighter as he thought about all their good years together. "It really is. You BOTH did an amazing job with that kid."

"Thanks, dad." Reaching into his jacket pocket Connor handed Abby a tissue as she continued to silently weep in the backseat. "We learned from the best, which means we learned from you."

"Yeah, I'd like to believe that... Let's go on home." Wiping away his own tears Hank cleared his throat and sighed deeply at the thought of going back to Detroit without Henry with them. Like Connor, he already deeply missed his grandson, and he couldn't wait to see him again. "It's going to be a very _long_ and very quiet night back at the house."

_**-next chapter-** _


	102. Legacy

_**November 14th, 2059:** _

_Time is fleeting..._

What was supposed to be a typical morning was disrupted when Connor walked down the hallway to get ready for work and found Hank collapsed on the kitchen floor. Reacting quickly Connor assessed Hank's vitals and called 911 for assistance, while cybernetically letting Abby know what had happened. Following the ambulance in the Corvette the worried deviant informed Lucas of the situation and asked that he bring Abby to the hospital so they could all be together with Hank after he was treated.

The quiet of the hospital waiting room was disrupted only by the sound of soft footsteps as a young doctor, Dr. Renee Kovan, approached the lone occupant of the entire waiting area. The occupant sat upright in the chair with perfect posture, a coin dancing gracefully over the knuckles on his right hand silently, and his usual work suit was immaculately pressed to perfection. It had been an uneventful morning in the hospital save for the emergency call that had arrived just after six that morning. It was the case that Dr. Kovan had taken herself and had fought so valiantly to save.

It was a close call but the expectedly stubborn patient had pulled through.

"Mr. Anderson?" The doctor called out softly as she stood beside the chair with a patient's electronic clipboard pressed to her chest. "I'm Dr. Kovan."

"Connor. Please, call me Connor." Standing up quickly the coin disappeared into his right front pocket as Connor extended his shaking right hand for the doctor to shake. "How he is? Please, tell me everything. I can take it."

"Very well." Shaking Connor's hand Dr. Kovan spoke to him respectfully and truthfully. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. Your father has suffered a massive heart attack."

Connor's posture visibly slumped at the somber news. Though it was expected it still had a heavy weight over his mind and inside of his heart.

"He survived the ordeal, but he's still a very sick man." Dr. Kovan explained calmly as she remained honest with the worried detective and son. "The drugs being used to treat his liver cancer may have been the cause of the heart attack, but we'll run some tests to make sure before providing any additional treatment."

"I... understand." Connor swallowed nervously as he studied the doctor's demeanor carefully. He was worried; almost on the verge of tears. "Can... The rest of my family will be here soon." He stated in a weak voice. "But can I see him now? Please?"

"Yes. He's asked to see you already." She smiled at Connor warily as she motioned with her left arm for him to follow after her down the corridor to where Hank was resting. "He's very weak, but he should still be lucid."

"...Thank you."

Connor followed Dr. Kovan to the intensive care unit where Hank had been admitted after his arrival. The room was dimly lit and the single patient inside the room was dozing lightly and propped upward in the bed as a cardiac monitor silently recorded his weak slow heartbeat, his blood pressure, oxygen saturation and body temperature. An I.V. administrating pain relieving and cardiac stabilizing medication ran into the back of his pale left hand as well. A nasal canula was under Hank's nose to give him additional oxygen to ease his breathing while he rested as much as possible from his too recent heart attack.

A few stray shortly trimmed gray locks of hair clung to Hank's sweaty forehead as he dozed somewhat peacefully in the bed. Without the longer hair that once covered his face to hide his features the aging skin around Hank's blue eyes and mouth was much more prominent. The paleness of his face and the dark bags under his eyes made him look sicker than Connor thought was possible considering Hank was always so very strong.

"You can stay as long as you like." Dr. Kovan offered kindly in a whisper as she showed Connor into the room. "Talk to him. I'll show the rest of your family to the room once they arrive."

Approaching the bed quietly, keeping every step deliberate and light, Connor stood at the bedside and gently lifted the sick man's cool, limp right hand up from atop the white bed and held it tightly in his own.

"...Connor." Hank's exhausted blue eyes opened partially and even in the dim lighting he recognized Connor immediately. Giving his son a reassuring smile Hank tried to return the tight grip around his hand but he didn't have the strength. "You look good, son. _Lieutenant_ Connor Anderson: Youngest police Lieutenant in Detroit history... I didn't say it back then, but I'm proud you're the one who broke my record."

"Hi, Hank. I haven't been a Lieutenant in almost twelve years." Replying sharply Connor tried to keep the evident fear out of his voice through a distracting conversation. " _Captain_ on the other hand, that's still going strong."

"And you haven't called me 'Hank' for quite some time, either."

"Sorry... I guess I still see you as that hard-boiled detective with a gruff exterior hiding a massive heart of gold."

"You always were a sweet-talker, kid."

"I learned it from you." Connor sat down on the edge of the bed and held onto Hank's hand as he spoke. It took everything in him to not cry as he ran a biometric scan over Hank's body and noted the human's incredibly weak vital signs, and the severity of the cancerous tumor spreading over his liver, lungs and pancreas with every passing second. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

Hank reached up his left hand just enough to point to the blank spot in Connor's right temple. "You know, even after all this time I still look for that damn light. It used to give away what you were really thinking without me having to guess or pressure you to talk to me."

Reflexively Connor brushed his left hand over his temple briefly before placing his hand atop Hank's hand still in his grasp. "I don't need it anymore. I know who and what I am. And it's all because of you."

"That's a nice thought." Blinking slowly Hank was fighting his own fatigue with as much strength as he could muster. "If you were to tell me all those years ago that I would've outlived Jeffrey I would've told you were crazy." Taking a slow deep breath he cleared his mind and his throat as he spoke. "...And if you were to tell me that I'd have an _android_ for a son I would've told you that you were out of your damn mind! But... here we are. As father and son."

"A family." Connor managed to weakly smile for only a second as he spoke with Hank, the two detectives speaking from the heart during those bleak morning hours. "Together."

"Together." An appreciative grin appeared on Hank's aged face as he looked at his son with utter admiration. "I take it you're the one who found me and called for help."

Remaining calm Connor replied as casually as possible while he forced a grin of his own to his nervous face. "When I walked down the hallway to leave for work I found you unresponsive on the kitchen floor, barely breathing. I can honestly say that was the most frightened I've been in all my life."

"It's okay, son. I'm just old and it happens."

"I'm sorry, dad. This wouldn't have-"

"Shut up, Connor. Whether you were there by beside me or not I still would've had that damn heart attack." Hank managed to give Connor a sincere broader smile as his aged blue eyes continued to shine with alertness. "I'm old, I'm sick, shit happens."

"The doctor thinks... your heart attack was the result of the medication currently being used to treat your cancer. She will run tests and find an alternative for you to take instead."

"Connor, I don't want to go through all that bullshit again."

"I'm sorry dad, but it's necessary. There are no other options."

"Actually, I do have one other option, son. And the doctors already know what I want."

"...What is it?"

Hank paused for moment just long enough to squeeze Connor's hand as much as he could possibly squeeze. "To stop the treatment altogether."

"...But you have stage four liver cancer." Connor shook his head a little with naive confusion at the answer. "Without the treatment you'll just get sicker."

"I know, son. I know." Rubbing his thumb over the back of Connor's hand Hank never let the grip go. "I've thought all about it and my mind it make up."

"...Dad, I don't understand." The deviant's soulful brown eyes went wide and glazed over with absolute sorrow. "Why are you giving up?"

"Connor." Hank wrapped his other hand around Connor's hand and held on as tightly as he could. "I'm ready, son. I'm ready to die."

Completely stunned by the admission Connor stared at Hank with a mixture of deep emotions swirling in his soulful brown eyes. "Dad..."

"I'm old, son." The certainty in Hank's voice was a deep contrast to his otherwise weak, fragile appearance. "I'm old, I'm sick, I'm tired and I'm ready."

"But with the treatment-"

"Two years, kid. And that's the _best case_ scenario." Letting out a shuddering breath of pain Hank steadied himself as he spoke and reaffirmed that he was okay with his decision. "Connor, I'm already dead. My heart just doesn't know that it's time to stop beating. I guess it's as stubborn as your own heart."

Connor was silent as he stayed beside Hank while holding his hand tightly and never tearing his eyes away.

"I'm seventy-four years old and that's twenty-one years more than I ever would've imagined for myself; that is until _you_ showed up." Patting Connor's knuckles affectionately Hank held onto his son's hand with as much strength as he could muster. "You already saved my life, Connor. You gave me a second chance at life, a family, and one hell of a grandson that I couldn't possibly be prouder of. It's okay to let me go now."

"I don't _want_ to let you go, dad!" Unable to contain himself any longer Connor practically burst as massive tears welled up in his eyes. " _I need you_!"

"No you don't, not anymore. You're your own person; a good man with a big heart who chose to dedicate himself to protecting the people around him. You're a dedicated husband to Abby, great brother to Lucas, and an even better father with a great son of your own in Henry, and in time it'll be _your_ turn to be a 'Papa'." The pride in Hank's words was as sincere as it was palpable. "Promise me you'll _live_ your life and not merely go about existing in sorrow. You don't need me to guide you anymore. You even said so yourself that you know who, and what you are. There's no doubt that you know where you're going, too."

"...I don't want to be alone."

"You _won't_ be alone, son. I promise."

"Dad," Connor's pleading for Hank to somehow find the strength to keep living only proved that the android turned deviant in fact had a real heart; that he really was alive. "you, Abby, Henry, Lucas, Maddy and Chloe are all I have. You're my _father_. You're Lucas, Abby and Chloe's father, and you're Henry and Maddy's grandfather. We _all_ still need you."

"Connor, it was my honor to be yours, Cole, Lucas and Abby's father. And it was an even bigger honor to be Henry and Maddy's grandfather. Even after I'm gone you'll always be my sons, just as Abby will always be my daughter, and Henry and Maddy will always be my grandchildren. Nothing will ever change that. I'm proud of all of you, and I love you will all that my old heart has left to give."

It was difficult for Connor to respect Hank's wishes but he knew it was the right thing to do. His respect and love for Hank outweighed any notion he had of trying to postpone the inevitable because he alone wasn't ready to accept it. "...Abby and Lucas are on their way. Shouldn't Henry, Maddy and Chloe be here to at least say goodbye?"

"No, no... I talked to Henry over the phone last night and I told him how much I loved him, then I texted with Maddy last night after having a quick chat with Chloe after she brought me my meds' last night. In a way, I already said 'goodbye' to them. A sense of 'impending doom' is a pretty common symptom of heart attacks, and as it turns out it's kinda' handy."

Slowly Connor was losing the battle against his grief and it was evident on his face.

"Son, please don't do that." Even at death's door Hank's paternal instincts were always strong. "Please promise me you'll live your life, keep protecting your family, and finally see the world."

"I... I promise. I will."

"Connor, look at me. Look me in the eyes."

Forcing himself to lock onto Hank's blue eyes Connor obeyed the request but his anxious tic with the coin returned. As he prepared to juggle it over his right knuckles Hank's hand weakly put his hand over the back of Connor's right hand to hold it still.

"Connor, believe me. You don't need that coin anymore. You can handle anything that comes your way. Son, you're going to be okay. And I will be, too." Hank continued to comfort his son and smile proudly at the bighearted deviant he had taken in as his own. "I'm just going to see Cole and Barbara again. I've been waiting a long time for that..."

"No. I don't want you to go!" The tears were now running down Connor's face as he spoke with an emotionally quaking voice. "I don't want you to go, dad."

Hank let out a touched laugh as he lifted up his left hand toward Connor, the I.V. in the back of his hand was forgotten in the motion of the compassionate gesture as he reached out to comfort his emotionally distraught son. "Come here, son."

Restraining the urge to sob Connor leaned forward and let Hank wrap his left arm around him as the two hugged each other and let their mutual tears of pain flow freely from their hearts and into one another. Connor rested his head over Hank's chest and listened to the struggling beat of his old stubborn heart while Hank ran his left hand through Connor's hair lightly.

"I love you, son." Smiling as much as he could Hank's eyes began to dull and drifted close as his strength ebbed away from hims steadily. "I really do."

"I love you, too, dad."

"I'm gonna' miss you. You... Henry... Lucas... Abby... Maddy... Chloe. I honestly do love you, son. I love all of you."

"We love you, too, dad." Feeling Hank's arm beginning to weaken around his shoulders Connor looked up and saw that Hank's eyes were closed and that he had slipped into unconsciousness. "...It's okay, dad. I'll be here for you for as long as you need me. I promise."

There was a light knocking on the door to the private room as Abby and Lucas arrived Connor turned to face his other family members without ever letting go of Hank's hand. Without a word Connor was able to communicate the severity of the situation.

Entering the room slowly Abby reached out her hand to hold onto Hank's hand for a moment as she leaned toward the retired detective slowly. Whispering words of affection, appreciation and pure adoration Abby said her goodbyes to Hank with tears in her hazel eyes. Giving Hank a kiss on his cheek Abby squeezed his hand one more time as she sat on the edge of the bed to stay with him during his last seconds of life.

Barely able to walk without stumbling Lucas forced himself to walk over to the bed and sit down on the edge on the opposite side from his big brother. Gingerly lifting up Hank's left hand, his motions very mindful of the I.V. in the back of the appendage, Lucas held tight and proceeded to thank his father for taking him in, for helping him to discover himself and for making him always feel loved and wanted.

"I'm going to miss you, dad." Lucas managed to choke out without his voice cracking. "I wish you'd reconsider, but I know better than to try to change your mind about anything." Holding tightly onto his father's hand Lucas refused to let him go. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, for Maddy, for Chloe and for everyone else. We love you, dad..."

Remaining at his father's side all through the dwindling early morning hours Connor listened to every slowing heartbeat as Hank became weaker and weaker with each passing hour. Once the former detective's arm fell limply from around his shoulders Connor laid down on the bed next to Hank and held him in his arms in a comforting embrace while Abby and Lucas held tightly onto Hank's hands. The young deviant's soulful brown eyes were full of mournful tears as he watched and heard Hank's chest rising and falling at a slower and almost undetectable rate.

The heartbeats became slower.

Slower...

Wrapping his right fingers around Hank's limp left wrist Connor counted his father's dwindling pulse and held his own breath as the cardiac monitor displayed a flat lifeless line as Hank's heart had finally given out and finally stopped beating.

The silence from Hank's chest was now deafening and eternal.

Unable to take the emotional turmoil Connor closed his soulful brown eyes as tears poured down his face and he clenched his teeth. He began to openly sob with indescribable pain as he listened to the nothingness that had been left in the wake of Hank's passing.

"...Goodbye, dad." Laying Hank back down on the bed Connor watched as Abby and Lucas gently crossed the passed detective's strong calloused hands over his stilled chest, and held his own hands atop of Hank's hands for a moment longer. "...We'll miss you forever. I'll never forget you."

The sun itself even seemed unable to rise on that broken morning as the Anderson's wept for their dearly departed father in the silence of the hospital room.

* * *

_**November 15th, 2059:** _

Utterly broken Connor sat on the brick patio of the house all through the previous day, the night and well into the next morning after finally being coxed into leaving the hospital by the kind doctors and nurses. Unable to sleep and unwilling to do anything that would take his mind from the loss of Hank; his father, Connor himself was feeling incredibly lost and alone. Lucas had to return to his home to be with his wife and daughter, and Abby had cried herself to sleep hours beforehand.

Staring off into nothingness of the barely rising sun as he sat in quiet contemplation he was only vaguely aware of a presence joining him on the patio.

"Hey, Connor." Skye spoke softly as she put her right hand to her friend's left shoulder lightly, and sat down beside him. "I... I wish I knew what I could say. What I could do to help."

Shaking his head Connor just let more tears flow down his face and land on the brick patio beneath him. "It's okay, Skye. I don't know what to do, either."

"I know you're feeling lost, alone, maybe even a little betrayed... but, I know from experience that death isn't something humans plan. It isn't anything they can control." She stated in a calm tone as she stayed beside Connor to be a comforting presence. "Neither can we. I'm sure he was entirely at peace because he had his family with him."

"When... Hank was diagnosed five years ago neither of us knew what to say or what to do. And when he started to really get sick in the summer all we could think to do was hide out at the cabin for as long as possible while keeping his condition secret. When Henry and Maddy were both asleep upstairs all we could do, all we could _say_ was... goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Skye just stared at Connor with empathetic bewilderment. "Why just 'goodbye'?"

"We didn't know what else to say about Hank's future, so we said 'goodbye'." Connor took in a deep breath to choke back a sob as he spoke. "Even though we already said what we needed to say to one another, how we made sure we knew how much we respected each other and loved each other as family, and even though we already bid one another farewell properly and said our final goodbyes... it turned out we still weren't ready for it to happen. I guess we never really can be ready for death." Bowing his head Connor let out another pitiful sob and wiped his right hand over his soulful brown eyes as he mourned for the loss of his family. "...I wasn't ready, that's for sure."

Tightening his hand on Connor's shoulder Skye kept her voice low and collected. "Does Henry know?"

"I... I called him this morning." Crying again Connor struggled to find his voice and fight through his understandable pain. "He's devastated. Gavin is bringing him home for us."

"What can I do to help?"

"Just... Just stay with me. I don't want to be alone right now."

"I won't go anywhere." Skye moved her hand from Connor's left shoulder over to the other shoulder, and pulled him in close for a hug. "You saw me through my worst pain and I swore I'd do the same for you."

As the mourning deviant leaned against Skye and wept as heavily as his heart could bear Connor finally found himself able to finally accept the truth.

Hank wasn't there anymore.

For what felt like years Connor sat on the brick patio in mourning with Skye at his side, only moving when he heard a car door slam shut in the driveway beside the house. Henry came sprinting from Gavin's car and threw himself into Connor's arms as he too began to cry over the loss of Hank. While Connor held his nineteen year old son and let him cry against his shoulder Skye discreetly took her leave of the back deck and went over to talk to Gavin in private in regards to the situation.

With utmost care Connor stood up from the patio with Henry still in his arms as he walked to the backdoor and guided Henry inside to the livingroom. Sitting down on the couch together the duo mourned for their loss and just held onto one another for emotional support. Henry was clutching the pocketwatch that Hank had given him in a death grip, almost afraid to let it go.

Rubbing his right hand along Henry's back in a comforting manner Connor remembered all the times he held his young son in his arms when he was sick, sad or just fussy as a baby going through growing pains. He also remembered all the times when he was sad, hurt or sick himself, and he had Hank watching over him or giving him words of comfort.

Those memories seemed so distant now.

Henry found the means to speak, his voice shaking and full of raw sorrow as he spoke with his father. "...I can't believe Papa is really gone."

"I know, Henry. I can't believe it either."

"I miss him!" Henry began to sob even harder and all Connor could do was hold him and try to soothe him with words of comfort. "I miss him so much!"

"Shh... He went peacefully and he loved you, Henry. He loves us all and he knew we loved him."

"I... I spoke to him last night." Reclaiming his voice Henry finally let go of Connor and pulled the sleeve of his blue t-shirt up to wipe off his tears from his face as he spoke. "And I could hear it in his voice. He was saying 'goodbye' to me. I knew it was going to happen, but... It still seems so surreal."

"He wasn't in any pain during his final moments. He kept saying how proud he was of you, and how much he loves you. The pain he suffered over the past few years over and he's with your Uncle Cole and Grandma Barbara now."

"...And he's at peace."

"Yeah." Connor began to cry again as he wiped off his own tears only to have them return as quickly as he tried to remove them. "And he's as peace."

Keeping his right hand on Henry's back Connor and his son just sat on the couch in the livingroom as they accepted the new reality that they were now forced to live through.

One without Hank.

Connor no longer had his father and Henry no longer had his grandfather.

Hank Anderson was gone.

* * *

Forcing himself to function through his pain Connor stood idle in the kitchen where he found Hank unconscious on the floor as he cybernetically filed everything required for the funeral and had the misfortune of contacting their closest friends to inform them of Hank's passing. Gavin had spread the word through the precinct on Connor's behalf and Skye spread the word through the deviant community to ensure those who respected Hank knew of the tragedy.

As was customary for first responders, there was a brief report on the news regarding Hank's life as a detective and of his death. There was even a small mention of Hank's surviving family; mentioning his sons, daughters-in-law and grandchildren. It resulted in hundreds of flowers being delivered to the house and many more being donated to the funeral home where the wake was set to begin.

While Connor was handling the paperwork and Abby was getting the clothes ready, Henry was passed out asleep on the couch. Emotional exhaustion took its toll and it knocked him out cold, but Henry's hand was still clutched about the gilded pocketwatch with all his strength. Standing behind the couch Connor looked down at his sleeping son's face and heard the backdoor in the kitchen quietly open. Glancing into the kitchen over his shoulder Connor caught sight of Lucas entering the house and it was evident he too had been crying.

"Hey, big brother." Lucas greeted in a sad whisper as he entered the livingroom and gave Connor a hug.

"Lucas." Accepting the hug Connor held onto his big brother in a tight embrace. "Thank you for coming back to the house."

"You look terrible."

"I feel terrible."

Lucas released the hug with a breathy sigh as he looked down at Henry. "I imagine Henry feels the same."

"Yes, he's truly heartbroken." Recomposing himself Connor looked to his little brother somberly. "How are Chloe and Maddy?"

"Chloe is upset and Maddy is crying her eyes out. I don't think she'll be able to go back to school for quite some time."

"I can understand that."

Rubbing his right palm over his tear filled green eyes Lucas tried to focus on helping with the arrangements and then mourn in private. "What do I need to do to help?"

"Could you just help me keep Henry company? I don't think he can be left alone for now, he's too upset. And Abby's still grieving and needs time to herself."

"Of course, Connor. He's my nephew."

"The funeral is in three days." Connor stated in a low whisper as he and Lucas stayed behind the couch where Henry was sleeping. "Turns out dad had everything already taken care of for all of us."

"How'd he do that?"

"Very discreetly. He took care of the arrangements, had all the paperwork signed and everything paid for. We just had to confirm his identity, go to the wake in two days, and the cemetery on the third day."

"Well... I guess tomorrow we should, uh, go shopping?"

"I don't think it'd be very comfortable for us to go out shopping while upset, and I don't want to ask Henry to go anywhere at the moment. It'd be best to let Abby lead us through this since neither of us have handled a funeral before."

"I suppose you're right."

"Please, watch over Henry for me. I need a moment for myself and there is something I need to take care of."

"Yeah, I got it. Go do what you need to do, Connor."

Walking toward the hallway from the livingroom Connor turned to look over his shoulder where he saw Lucas sitting down in the recliner beside the couch as he ran his left hand through Henry's hair lightly. Connor had to force himself to walk down the hallway and enter the bedroom at the very end; Hank's bedroom. Tentatively the grieving deviant pushed open the door and stepped inside the quiet and dark room very slowly.

The bed was perfectly made and the blinds were drawn. Beside the bed on the nightstand were various prescription pain medication bottles, empty drinking glasses and dozens of photographs on the table beside the bottles. The box of photographs that Hank kept in his closet was sitting on the floor beside the bed, another sign that Hank knew his time was coming to an end and he wanted to see his family one last time.

Picking up the box from the floor Connor sat on the edge of Hank's bed and began sifting through the photographs himself. A majority of the photographs were of Henry and Maddy growing up, with a generous amount of Connor, Abby, Lucas, Chloe, Cole, Barbara, Sumo, the now late Captain Jeffrey Fowler and other officers from the precinct also strewn about.

"Dad, I don't know what you were going to do with these photographs, but I'll keep them all safe for you. I promise."

With each photo Connor glanced through tears would well up in his soulful brown eyes and threaten to fall at any second. So many smiling faces, so many people that had come in and out of Hank's life. Images of Hank throughout the years as he himself grew up, went to school, joined the police academy were all filled with pride. Newspaper clippings of Hank's successful career as a police officer and a detective had also been collected, but Hank seemed more interested in the photographs of his friends and family than the newspaper clippings.

"...Captain Fowler." Connor found a photo of the late former Captain Jeffrey Fowler standing shoulder to shoulder with Hank the day Hank had been promoted to Lieutenant. They truly were good friends until the car accident that needlessly ended Cole's life. Hank pushed Jeffrey away and resided in self-imposed isolation until Connor came along. "It's difficult to believe you're both gone now."

Continuing his search through the photos Connor noted the familiar faces of those who worked in the precinct, as well as the various people that Hank had given a break throughout the years, made the deviant's heart swell. Hank had helped so many people and never once sought any recognition for his kind deeds over the years.

Hundreds of photos of Hank with his late wife Barbara and late son Cole were difficult to view, but it only became more difficult as he uncovered photos of Hank bonding with Henry and Maddy as the babies grew up over the years. Eighteen Christmases, nineteen birthdays, eighteen Halloweens, eighteen Thanksgivings, easily hundreds of basketball games, dozens of trips to the park, a dozen more trips to the cabin, even almost as many photos of Henry playing with Sumo were practically overflowing from the box.

So much of Henry's life had taken part with Hank actively involved.

The photos of Maddy were just as abundant and it was clear that Hank loved his granddaughter as much as his grandson despite them not having the same interests in common. It was understandable for the pre-teen to be so heartbroken that she couldn't leave her house at the moment.

But it was the photos of Hank working with Henry on the Corvette and playing with Henry when he was still a little kid and a baby made Connor start to cry again as he realized how much Hank truly loved Henry like his own flesh and blood. Much to Connor's delight the photo of Hank standing with Connor and Henry during Henry's graduation had been framed alongside the photograph of Barbara and Cole that had been on Hank's desk at the precinct, and tucked inside the box. Holding the framed images in his hands Connor smiled and wiped away his tears.

"Dad, you had more of a family than you really knew." It was getting harder for him to keep his emotions in check but right now he needed to be strong while Abby, Henry and Lucas were feeling weak. "...And we're all going to miss you so much. We already do."

* * *

_**November 17th, 2059:** _

The wake at the local funeral home was crowded with people who wished to give their final respects to the fallen former Captain, and in turn all gave the deceased detective the proper send-off he so rightfully earned. Connor was sitting in the corner of the funeral home with Abby and Henry, his right hand ever present on his emotionally distraught son's left shoulder and his left hand gripping Abby's right hand. Lucas made sure Chloe and Maddy were okay and sitting next to Abby and Connor. Abby used her left hand to support Maddy while Chloe sat on the other side of her daughter and held her other hand.

Lucas took the lead and thanked the guests for their time and respects as they came to the wake to see Hank one last time. Too emotional to really do anything other than comfort Abby, Henry and cry himself, Connor was truly grateful for Lucas stepping up as he did.

The minister in attendance stood at the podium and began to deliver a nice sermon regarding Hank's life on the grieving sons' behalf. Guiding his family from the back of the room toward the front Connor took a seat near Lucas while keeping his hands wrapped around Abby and Henry's hands the entire time.

A photograph of Hank working with Henry on the Corvette was clutched between in Henry's free hand tightly as the mourning grandson stared at the image with an utter ache in his heart. During the sermon all the family could do was look at the opened coffin where Hank was laying. His face was calm and peaceful, but it was evident that the Hank that Connor, Henry, Lucas, Abby, Maddy and Chloe all loved had long since departed. They could see his face, but they couldn't feel his presence.

"...He's really gone." Henry whispered despondently as he leaned closer to his father's shoulder. "He's never coming back."

Connor tried to gently 'shush' Henry as he ran his hand along his son's shoulders and back. "It'll be okay, Henry."

As the sermon came to a close the family and friends were asked to approach the coffin to say their final goodbyes. Forcing his legs to move Connor guided Henry forward as he wrapped his arm around Abby's waist, but the heartbroken young man could only bear to look for a few seconds before sobbing and pressing his face into Connor's shoulder.

Hank was clearly as peace and free of his pain, but that freedom left his family with an agonizing reminder that he was never coming back.

As Connor and Abby wrapped their arms around Henry they too began to breakdown and quickly walked away with their son to escape the sympathetic stares from the other mourners. Locating a quiet isolated area of the funeral home Connor embraced Henry and let him grieve for as long as he needed.

"Cry, Henry." Abby encouraged as she fought to keep her own voice steady for her son's sake. "Just cry..."

"This really hurts!"

"I know. We're all hurting, too..."

"When will it stop?"

Connor closed his tear filled brown eyes and remembered when he had asked Hank the exact same question so long before. "...It doesn't stop, Henry. It just gets a little easier to live with one day at a time."

Lucas found his big brother, sister-in-law and nephew comforting one another and embraced them in a hug of his own. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

As the surviving members of the Anderson clan mourned together the other attending guests paid their respects and left quietly. Every member of the family gathered together at the quiet area after their emotions got the better of them.

Doing everything he could to remain strong on Henry's behalf Connor fought to compose himself, and asked for Abby to stay with Henry for just a moment. There was something that Connor needed to do before he left the funeral home and it was something he wanted to do in private.

Returning to where Hank was laying peacefully in the coffin Connor approached and gazed down at his father's face one more time. Reaching behind the large memorial wreath composed of multiple white flowers Connor retrieved the three framed photographs containing images of himself with Abby and Henry, of Cole with Barbara, and a third framed picture of Lucas with Chloe and Maddy.

Placing the photographs inside the coffin under Hank's arms Connor stifled another sob and spoke to Hank in a whisper. "...I know you'll be watching over us, but I thought you'd like to have these. Now your family will always be with you, no matter where you go."

Slowly Connor closed the lid to the coffin and bowed his head against the smooth cool dark surface as he let himself silently cry again.

"I love you, dad. We all do, and we always will."

It was going to be a cold slow night for the Anderson's as they begrudgingly left the funeral home to return to the house.

Hank's house.

The house that was now empty and void of the man that they all admired. And yet the house still felt like their home, and it always would be.

* * *

Back in the livingroom at the house Henry sat on the couch with his mom, Uncle Lucas, Aunt Chloe and Maddy at his sides as they too began checking through the box of photographs that Connor had found in Hank's bedroom. It made them all feel better seeing images of Hank smiling and playing with Henry and Maddy, and seeing Hank spending time with Connor, Lucas, Abby and Chloe over the past nineteen years. They were truly his family, and it gave them all a sense of familial grounding and emotional support when they needed it the most.

"Hey, I remember this." Henry held up a photo showing himself sitting on Hank's shoulders as they went to the park by the river. Henry himself was only six years old at the time. "We went to the park after my very first basketball game. He showed me the secret to the perfect free-throw, and I haven't missed yet."

Lucas smiled as he saw that tucked down in the bottom of the box was a paper program for the first dance recital Maddy ever attended. Inside the program was a photo showing Hank dancing with Maddy after her recital ended. "This is from Maddy's first recital. I never seen dad dance until that night."

"Yeah. I can't believe he made it to all of my basketball games." Henry was ever appreciative of Hank's support through his lifetime. "I knew it hurt his back to sit on the hard bleachers for hours on end, but he never once complained."

"No... Not even when he was at his sickest."

"He called you too, didn't he Uncle Lucas?"

"Yes. He spoke to all of us. I knew why he was calling, too, and I'm so glad I was able to talk to him one last time." The mourning deviant's green eyes were welling up with unshed tears. "But ending the call... That hurt more than I expected. It was the last time I got to speak to him before he was at the hospital."

"I know." Henry wiped away a rogue tear from his own brown eyes as he sighed and took a deep breath to try to ease his shaking thoughts. It was hard but he was able to remain composed as his grief continued to settle in. "He called me the night before he passed, at seven o'clock on Friday night as usual, but... I knew it was different. After I said goodbye and that I loved him I put aside my phone and went to bed with this strange sense of dread hovering over me. And I just knew that when I woke up the next morning that... Somehow I just knew he was gone."

Lucas nodded a little and began checking back through the box of photographs to try to lighten the mood again. "I understand what you mean."

"I'm just glad that you, mom and dad were there with him when he passed." Glancing about the livingroom Henry realized that Connor wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Hey, where is dad anyway?"

Abby used a tissue to dry her eyes as she cleared her throat. "He went outside to speak on the phone and finish the final details regarding the funeral arrangements for tomorrow."

"Oh. He's been out there-"

Knocking on the front door stopped Henry mid sentence as everyone turned to look at the door. Getting up from the couch Henry went to answer the door and was greeted by Skye. "Hi, Skye."

"Hey, Henry." Offering the young man her hand Skye gave Henry's own hand a gentle squeeze. "How're you holding up?"

Accepting Skye's hand Henry's eyes dulled a little as he answered honestly. "...Not great. None of us are."

"I understand that. I just wanted to stop by and see if you needed anything."

"I'm okay, but I can't answer for everyone else."

Abby had also gotten up from the couch and walked over to the door to greet Skye. "Hi, Skye."

"Hey, Abby. Do you need anything?"

"Actually... There might be something you can do for us." Motioning back toward the couch Abby showed Skye the massive box of photographs sitting on the middle cushion and gave her a small smile. "Think you help could us turn these photographs into a type of slideshow or tribute for Hank?"

"I'd be honored." Skye was more than happy to help her friends in any way she could. "Hank had helped the deviant community so much, this is the least I could do for him and his family."

Quietly Henry closed the door behind Skye and decided to check in on his dad while everyone else sat on the couch and began discussing their new plan together. Walking through the backdoor of the kitchen Henry found Connor sitting on the brick patio with both hands over his face as he silently sobbed in heartbroken mourning.

"Dad." Henry sat down beside Connor in a matter of seconds and pulled his dad up against him in the same tight hug that Connor had given him so many times before when he was upset. This time it was Henry's turn to take care of Connor. "Dad, don't hide."

"...I'm sorry." The mourning young father apologized morosely. "...I-I tried to stay strong."

"And don't be sorry. We all miss him."

"I'm supposed to comfort you," Connor forced his voice to steady enough to speak. "not the other way around."

"Why not? We're family! _We're supposed to take care of each other_ , dad. Let me take care of you."

As Connor wept in his son's arms the now orphaned deviant felt the same inexplicable and inescapable heartache that he had suffered through after the night of the Revolution. There was no doubt that Hank's passing was irreversibly changing Connor's life, but this time he had his son, his wife and his brother to see him through the familial tragedy.

Hank wouldn't be there to keep the darkness from entering his heart anymore, now it was up to Connor to find his own reason to stay in the light. It seemed that reason always and always would be his beloved family.

"It's okay, dad. Just cry... I'm here, and I'll _always_ be here. Just as you promised me."

Connor tightened his hug and continued to weep against his son's shoulder as they held each other and supported one another as they endured their painful grief together. "...And I'll always be here for you, son. No matter what happens I will always be here."

* * *

_**November 18th, 2059:** _

The day of the funeral.

The cemetery was peacefully quiet and the sun was shining brightly in a strong contrast to the dark dreary mood of the day itself.

A massive group of mourners had converged on the cemetery to see Hank for his final moments before being laid to rest. Dozens of familiar faces were peppered throughout the hundreds of people who had come to the cemetery, and gathered together in their pain. There was a mixture of family and friends among former police contacts, the unlikely allies Hank had on the streets, and the would-be criminals that Hank helped to get their lives back on track before they did anything that permanently led them down a dark path.

Such an eclectic crowd was unexpected but welcomed all the same.

Of course Henry, Abby, Lucas, Chloe, Maddy, Noreen, Gavin, Aaron, Chris, Tina, Joel, Ben and Skye were all in attendance to pay their own respects to their fallen father, patriarch, friend, and ally. Hank had earned so much respect and trust throughout his life it was incredible to see.

The memorial was composed of a flowery wreath with a portrait of Hank, the image was from his youth and taken the day he graduated from the police academy. Dozens of white lilies had been collected and placed all around the coffin out of respect for the fallen man by the various mourners in the crowd. A screen was set up to the side of the coffin showing a slideshow of the hundreds of photographs that had been collected throughout the years, and it brought the group a sense of peace to witness.

After watching the display for almost an hour it was time to begin the eulogy and lay Hank to rest at long last.

It wasn't easy but Connor found his voice and gave Henry and Abby a subtle nod as his family sat in the front row. The sight of Henry being so emotionally vulnerable but strong, his son holding onto Abby's hand in a firm grip, gave Connor an instinctive response to be strong on his son's behalf until Henry was able to come to terms with what had happened.

Donned in his black suit out of respect for the deceased Connor stood before the black coffin with his hands folded neatly before himself as he prepared to eulogize his late father. He stood before a generous gathering of family, friends and fellow police officers; humans and deviants alike. Those who had had worked with Hank in the precinct, and those who had come to know Hank as a friend from his work with the deviancy uprising throughout the city, had attended the funeral en mass to give the deceased retired detective the respect he had so rightfully earned.

"Captain Henry 'Hank' Lucas Anderson was a man of quiet resolve and loud virtue." Connor paused as he let out a deep breath to emotionally steel himself once more before continuing on. "Those who had the honor of working with Hank as an officer of the law knew that he could be crude, sarcastic and even short-tempered; but those who had the honor of getting to know Hank as a friend knew that Hank held a big heart full of compassion, patience, empathy and understanding."

Henry's was starting to cry again and Abby leaned up against his side for emotional support.

Closing his eyes tightly Connor bowed his head slightly as he repressed a heartwrenching sob that had risen in his throat.

"When I first met Hank we had been assigned to work together to handle cases with deviant androids. And he was... not happy about the arrangement. Even less so when he learned that I was in fact an android. It didn't help that at the time I would follow him around more than Sumo ever did."

A small cluster of good humored laughter helped ease and lessen the crushing emotional tension in the air.

"Our meeting was under grim unorthodox circumstances that seemed doomed to end in disaster, but as we spent time together and worked with each other to solve our cases and to better understand what was happening in the city we were able to better understand each other. And our resulting friendship changed our lives forever; mine far more than his, and it was for the better."

Lifting his head back up Connor looked past the group of gathered mourners at the cemetery and to the blue horizon behind them.

"I had learned of Hank's past and of the utter despair he had endured alone. While I knew what happened I was unable to understand it until I had become deviant. And it was Hank who helped me to realize that I am in fact alive and helped me to achieve my deviancy; to find my _humanity_. Hank helped me to find a heart, and in time all I could do was hope that my own heart would become as strong as his. A strength I was determined to give to my own son, and thanks to Hank, I know I succeeded."

Giving his final words to the mourners Connor felt the warm tears flowing down his face once more.

"Hank had said ' _Time is fleeting, but memories last forever_.', and he was right. He's still right." As Connor spoke his family began to cry again. "Hank was a dedicated detective, a vigil protector, a guardian, a friend..." Connor's right hand gently came to a rest on the corner of the closed coffin lid softly behind him. "and above all else he was a father, and a grandfather. He was the father that I never knew I needed, and the father I never knew I wanted until we met. I wouldn't be half the person, or father, I am today if he hadn't taken me in; if he hadn't given me the chance to prove myself. And I knew from the moment he passed away that my life had changed forever once again, but now it's for the worse because he isn't going to be apart of it anymore."

Connor's palm dropped from the coffin as his hands clenched into pained fists at his sides.

"Despite his own pain and his desire to stop feeling he still found the room to take in a stray deviant and raise him as a son, and then do it all over again with Lucas. He accepted Abby and Chloe as his own daughters and always made them feel welcomed and loved. And when Henry was born I knew that I'd never have the chance to fail as a parent because Hank would be there to guide me every step of the way. The same love and guidance was shown to Lucas when Maddy was born, and through Hank we raised our children without fear and only love."

A chorus of sniffles and crying accompanied Connor's words.

"I miss him. And I'm going to miss him for the rest of my life. And clearly I won't be alone in this horrible grief."

Steeling his voice for the last time Connor clutched his right hand over his heart as he gave his final words.

"I can honestly say from the depths of my heart that Hank was my _dad_ ; and of all the humans I have met in my life I know for a fact that Hank's golden heart; though broken, troubled and scarred, was without a doubt the biggest, and the strongest heart that ever beat in this world. His heart was like his morals, indestructible. And I know I can still feel his kindness resonating throughout this world that is now a little better for having had him protecting it."

* * *

_**November 19th, 2059:  
** _

_...but memories last forever._

Alone at the cemetery Connor stood before the newly placed headstone with Hank's name engraved upon it as he visited his father for the first time since the funeral. Hank had been laid to rest next to his firstborn son Cole and his departed wife Barbara. The fresh earth over the grave was dark and smoothed over perfectly as a sign of respect by the caretakers. As Connor rested his left hand atop the headstone he slowly bowed his head and placed a white lily down onto the headstone out of additional respect before repeating the action for Cole and Barbara, leaving behind flowers for each of the dearly departed members of the Anderson family.

Returning his attention to Hank's grave Connor and let out a tired sigh as he struggled to find his voice.

"Hi, dad. I still miss you, we all do. I just wanted you to know that Abby and I decided to stay in the house. It's not the same without you, but I can't imagine anyone else residing in that house. Besides, Henry grew-up there, and I want him to always come home and _feel_ at home."

Reaching into his right pocket Connor pulled out his quarter and held it in the palm of his right hand in a tight fist, rather than dance it over his knuckles as had been his usual nervous tic in the past. The coin remained perfectly still.

"I'm not quite sure how long it'll take before I can move on and continue to live my life, but I know I _will_ be okay." Tightening his fingers around the coin for a few seconds Connor's hand gradually relaxed into a calmer fist at his side. "I'll keep my promise to you dad, and I will live my life to the fullest and I will always love my family in the same way you loved your own."

Rubbing the cuff of his left sleeve over the top of the headstone to brush aside a few stray bits of brown earth from the gray stone, Connor managed to flash a faint smile of pride as he remembered every moment that he and Hank had shared together through the years together as an unorthodox but loving family. Each moment played out in his mind in every vivid detail his incredible memory retained.

"Henry wasn't ready to come back to the cemetery just yet, but he isn't ready to go back to school, and I don't blame him. Abby is staying with him right now and won't return to the facility until Henry's ready to go back to school. Lucas is going to make an effort to visit us more often for the sake of family, Chloe is going to branch out to other deviants to encourage them to reconnect with humans, Maddy is going to focus her studies on medicine to become a doctor, and I'm also going to make a habit of visiting Henry at school at least once a month to ensure he knows he has his family watching his back. It won't be the same without you visiting, too, but we know you'll be there in spirit..."

Unclenching his fist Connor crouched down to read the gilded plaque engraved on the front of the headstone for the first time since he arrived to visit Hank: " _Henry 'Hank' Lucas Anderson. Born September 6th, 1985. Died November 14th, 2059. Dedicated Detective. Beloved Father, Grandfather, Husband and Friend_."

"Thank you for everything you've done, dad. You saved my life and you gave me a _reason to live_. It may take some time, but I know I can find a new reason to keeping living even without you to guide me on my way. And I know for certain that one day we will see each other again. You asked about an afterlife for androids and I know it does in fact exist. We will meet again someday up on the other side, and I intend to keep that promise, too."

Reaching up his right hand he pressed his palm down against the top of the headstone one last time. Reaching into his leather jacket's interior pocket Connor revealed one last parting gift before he rose to his feet, and turned to walk away with his head held high with a returning confidence in his ability to live without relying on Hank's guidance.

"It isn't much, but I think this belongs here. It's the last of its kind and I want it to be with you since you're one of the last of your kind - a pure heart of gold."

Placing the offered gift down atop of the headstone with his left hand Connor left it there for his father out of respect. Next to the white lily was one of the rare blue roses that Connor had unintentionally grown almost twenty years ago. The bud was large but closed as it refused to bloom in the winter cold.

"You were right, by the way." Lifting his hand from the gravestone he gave a weak smile of respect to his dearly departed father. "I don't need this anymore, I didn't even touch it during the funeral, but I still think I need _you_. I'll try to live on as normally as possible and I know it won't be easy, but I will try. I promise you I will see the world at last, and Abby will be with me as we explore our world together. With Abby and Henry still in my life I know I at least stand a chance at being okay without you. I guess it's safe to say Henry inherited his grandfather's heart of gold."

Letting one final rogue tear fall from his soulful brown eyes he wiped it away with his left thumb and took in a shaking breath to level his voice again.

"I know you're in a better place, and you're finally back with Cole and Barbara, so I don't doubt that you really are okay up there. And now it's my turn to take charge and protect the family just as you protected us. Until we meet again." Connor paid his final respects to Hank as he placed down his final offering before he begrudgingly left his beloved father behind. "...I love you, dad. I'll be sure to visit and tell you about everything that's happening with the family. You'll always be a part of it."

Connor walked away from the gravestone with a heavy heart but a clear mind as he ventured away from his deceased family and returned to the beautiful cherrybomb red Corvette that Hank had restored and gifted to Henry. The Corvette was parked along the dirt trail that lapped through the peaceful cemetery and its pristine crimson paint still glistened like a pure ruby in the light of the brilliantly shining sun overhead.

Whispering one last passing goodbye to Hank as he returned to the vehicle Connor turned over the car's engine and wiped away another tear. "I'll see you on the other side, dad. I promise."

As the shining vehicle drove away from the peaceful cemetery at a slow pace the two objects were left behind on the headstone to continue to shine in the sunlight in Connor's reluctance absence. Sitting idle atop Hank's grave, left behind to glisten in the bright afternoon sun and to serve as a reminder of everything that the family had experienced together, was Connor's most prized material possessions.

One was Connor's old worn out coin and the other was the last of the unique blue roses.

The deviant blue rose slowly opened its petals and bloomed for the first time in the shining warm sunlight. Sapphire petals opened up wide and gently brushed over the surface of the coin as they sat side by side atop the headstone. The coin being a gift from Hank and the rose being a new form of life unintentionally created by Connor belonged together.

The two items symbolized life and rejuvenation for those who dare to dream, dare to hope, can still blossom in the wake of challenge or tragedy.

_**-End of Series-** _


End file.
